The Angelic Coalition: Fighting the Good Fight
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: A couple months after Eddie's Angels left their final mark, their legacy is passed onto the Angelic Coalition. Their journey to the top in the WWE is filled with a new career for four members, new relationships for two, and engagements for two.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A couple months after Eddie's Angels left their final mark, their legacy is passed onto their predecessors, the Angelic Coalition. Their journey to the top in the WWE is filled with a new career for four members, new relationships for two, and engagements for another two.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Three months ago, there was a well-known Diva stable called "Eddie's Angels" made up of Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, Amanda Mercedes Martinez, Brittany Swanson, and Holly "Buffy" Sanders.

They endured in a huge battle against Eddie Guerrero's widow Vickie Guerrero for over a year, in which she cheated, lied, and stolen anything out of anybody who the Angels were associated with; but all of her dirty deeds were exposed when it was revealed that she wanted a huge fortune and destroy anybody who got in her way; but there was more to the story that either she or anyone else knew.

Her nephew, Chavo Guerrero, got her into the WWE when she cut from everything because of her infidelity on Eddie and Eddie knew she would get to the WWE in order to get what she wanted; but Vickie's plan backfired when the Angels and the Guerrero family kept her under surveillance documenting everything she has done from plotting against anybody to taking over the General Manager roles on both RAW and Smackdown to having an affair with the Big Show. It was all a trap from Eddie to embarrass her back and Vickie never got her fortune.

So where does the Angelic Coalition fit in the story?

It started last June, two months after Wrestlemania when "Eddie's Angels" got together as a threesome of Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle, at Night of Champions when the Angels and their bodyguard Ulysses were attacked by some Divas and superstars during the World Heavyweight Championship match in which Rochelle's husband Dave Batista got screwed. At that time, the Angels called in some reinforcements which happened to be their own personal army known as the Angelic Coalition. There was no going back and it proved too much to handle which led to everyone being scared of the Angels and the Coalition and Vickie Guerrero resigning and quitting the WWE for good.

About the Angelic Coalition, they've been in the WWE for over a year and already making a name for themselves since the Angels made their final mark and passed on their legacy to them.

First, there's the youngest member of the group, Shayna Brooke, who is 22 years old, 5'8" with brunette hair and brown eyes. She's African-American from Long Island, New York who's a high school graduate and a star athlete in basketball & volleyball, and a model. Shayna is always referred to as a girl who keeps it real who works hard and plays hard no matter what and always has a tough-cookie attitude. She is currently in a relationship with Kofi Kingston and the two have been together for almost a year.

The second youngest member of the Angelic Coalition is Jasmine Morgan, who's 23 years old, 5'7" with blonde and blown highlight and brown eyes. She's from Tallahassee, Florida, T-Town as Jasmine calls it, who's also a high school graduate but with honors and also a star athlete in basketball and track & field with a little background in gymnastics and also a model. Jasmine is known as a sexy tomboy and one of the few Divas who propel themselves with high-flying aerial techniques and shares those abilities with her boyfriend Evan Bourne. Jasmine immediately fell hard for Evan when she first met him when they both made their debuts last year and couldn't stop talking about him. Yet when Evan and Jasmine finally got together last September, Jasmine still can't stop talking about Evan. The Coalition would find it annoying at times, but Jasmine was in love and it was first relationship since her junior year in high school.

Lauren Lang, also known as Destiny, is 24 years old and 5'10" with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's from Portland, Oregon who's a fitness model and an accomplished gymnast. Destiny is known as a free-spirit of the Angelic Coalition because of her sweet voice and her gymnastic skills, but she's never been in a relationship before in her life. The girls have tried to get her in the dating scene for quite some time but Destiny has turned them down.

Carla Wilde, also known as Skye, is 24 years old and 5'9" with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's from Santa Monica, California who's a former cheerleader of UCLA and a model with a background in karate and kickboxing. Skye is known as the Playboy Girl Next Door who passes off as a Playboy Playmate and dresses like one and has always dreamed of posing for the magazine. Skye was once in a relationship with C.M. Punk but broke up with him when he changed; now she's dating John Morrison which was a secret at first until C.M. Punk snapped viciously attacking Jeff Hardy after losing the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. Skye "dropped the bombshell" on Smackdown which was a surprise to everyone since John Morrison had two wins over C.M. Punk.

Madison Spears is 26 years old and 5'11" with brunette hair and green eyes. She's from Phoenix, Arizona and a fitness model who's also an avid bodybuilder. Madison grew up a tomboy but grew up to maintain feminine look. Madison has been in an on-again, off-again relationship for three years with a guy named Jake but may be on the verge of breaking up.

And finally, the oldest member of the Angelic Coalition is Christina Alexis Borden, or just Christina Alexis in the WWE. She is 27 years old and 6'3" with red hair and brown eyes. She's from Houston, Texas and is also a fitness model and a former fitness champion. Christina is known as the big sister of the Coalition and sometimes can be overprotective of the younger members like their mother.

So what has the Angelic Coalition been up to the last three months?

Ever since Jasmine and Evan were traded to RAW in a 15-superstar trade thanks to Donald Trump who once bought RAW, Jasmine and Shayna formed a new Diva tag team called JazzShay which is a combination of their names for short. They have described themselves as more of the WWE Divas motto "Smart, sexy, and powerful" because not only they are sexy, they have sexy boyfriends; even though they have graduated from high school, the girls have brains; and they have a powerful combination of high-flying techniques and strength.

During their time, Jasmine became the number one contender for the Divas' Championship against Mickie James twice but failed to win the title.

Jasmine and Shayna are recently in a feud with three new Divas known as the Ambernathy Girls made up of triplet sisters Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle who's been after JazzShay the past three weeks since they have beaten up RAW guest host Jeremy Piven because of him not standing up to Randy Orton, who's been causing a ruckus threatening other RAW guest hosts for some time.

Skye is on the verge of wanting to become the Women's Champion after witnessing her rival Layla and Michelle McCool going against her new friend Melina trying to put a strain on her friendship with Maria because of Melina's allegation of Dolph Ziggler cheating on Maria.

Not only that, Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny are forming a pop female music group they've named Scene 42 and are working on their debut album which is coming out in early January.

With that said and done, this is their story……


	2. Jasmine’s Dream Comes True

**Chapter 2: Jasmine's Dream Comes True**

The day was Evan Bourne and Jasmine's one year anniversary of being together and Evan had planned a huge night for her in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Jasmine was in the bathroom getting ready and had a smile on her face as she was excited for what the night came.

The day started with the ride from Little Rock, Arkansas to Tulsa for Evan and Jasmine to see their friends on Smackdown, in which Skye successfully completed against Natalya and John Morrison teamed up with Finlay successfully winning a tag team match against Mike Knox and Dolph Ziggler, and now was tonight.

Jasmine took one last glance in the mirror as she wore a pink plaid flannel dress, a black tube top, black boots, and her hair curled. Then Jasmine came out of the bathroom as Evan was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Wow, Jasmine, you look really beautiful," Evan said.

"Thanks," Jasmine said as she spun a little. "I know it's not fancy, but what can you do?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter; I just like seeing that beautiful body of yours."

"You can always look at it anytime you want."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed other passionately.

"Come on, let's go," Evan said.

Then Jasmine grabbed her purse and she & Evan left their hotel room.

Evan and Jasmine started their night eating dinner and talking about the wonderful times they have spent together since they've been together from hanging out with each other and their friends, traveling around the world, and everything in between. Everything was always good between Evan and Jasmine and Jasmine would blab about it everyday that sometimes annoyed the girls and kept her happy.

But the night wasn't over as Evan was leading Jasmine somewhere and she had a blindfold on.

"Okay, here we go," Evan said as he held onto Jasmine's hand and took off her blindfold.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as she saw that she and Evan were at a bridge at Zinc Park near the fountains decorated with white Christmas lights and rose petals around.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said as she was surprised. "Oh, my God, Evan, how did you arrange all of this?"

"I had Kofi and John do all of this before Smackdown and ECW," Evan said. "I knew how much you love fountains and I did some research over the Internet and ended up finding this place and added a few touches as you can see."

"Oh, my God, Evan, I don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I love you."

Then Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and kissed him and Evan pulled away and said,

"But there's also something else." Then Evan got down on one knee as Jasmine covered her mouth. "Jasmine, when you and I first got together, I knew that from day one that I loved you. When I see you smile, it makes me smile and everyday we spend together makes me smile even more. You've always been there for me as much as I've been there for you and we've always had great times together. I guess what I'm trying to say is……" Then Evan pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a sterling silver princess cut amethyst and diamond engagement ring. "……Jasmine Renee Morgan, will you marry me?"

Then Jasmine immediately started crying covering her face and then she regained her composure as she answered,

"Yes, Matthew Joseph Korklan, I will marry you!"

Then Evan smiled as he put the ring on Jasmine's finger and then he stood up and lifted Jasmine in his arms and kissed her as he spun her around.

Later, John Morrison and Skye were in their hotel room on the bed with Skye in her black bra and panties and John wearing his boxers.

"I just have one thing to ask you," Skye said.

"What is it?" John said,

"Why did C.M. Punk go as far as conspiring with Theodore Long and the referee in that match at Breaking Point? Has he gone too far?"

"Yes, he has; and you might hate me for saying this, but maybe Teddy Long deserved being on a hell ride after what he did at Breaking Point."

What John was referring to was at Breaking Point, C.M. Punk faced the Undertaker in a submission match for the World Heavyweight Championship and Undertaker originally won the match with his Hell's Gate submission hold; but SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long re-started the match after stating that the ban that Vickie Guerrero had placed on the move was still in effect despite "Eddie's Angels" lifting the ban and C.M. Punk would win the match with his Anaconda vise when the referee called for the bell despite the Undertaker never submitting. That was reminiscent to the Montreal Screwjob which took place in the same venue in 1997.

A few nights later, Theodore admitted the entire incident was pre-planned to prevent the Undertaker from becoming champion and reminded the fans that the referee and C.M. Punk were also involved before inferring that his job was on the line as well thanks to being on probation by Vince McMahon in which "Eddie's Angels" didn't take too lightly. Theodore apologized to everyone and asked for the Undertaker's forgiveness.

But as security delivered Theodore safely back to his limousine, he was shocked to discover that the Undertaker was in the driver's seat and as the doors locked and ominous smoke filled the car, he drove off with Theodore in frightening captivity.

Then tonight, after being tied and gagged in a casket, Theodore announced that the ban on the Hell's Gate submission hold was 100% percent legal and he then announced that the Undertaker would face C.M. Punk later on that night which Undertaker lost via countout and announced that the Undertaker would also get a rematch for the title in a Hell in a Cell at that Pay-per view in a week.

"Maybe," Skye said. "I do believe that he was pressured into doing what he had to do to save his job and it wasn't the right decision. He totally forgot that Vickie Guerrero thought the Undertaker's finishing move was banned, it wasn't because of 'Eddie's Angels.' But now it seems that everything Vickie has come back to haunt us. Nobody is not liking it and my ex-boyfriend is really scaring me."

"Look, I told you," John said, "don't worry about Punk. I won't let him hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay, besides, I don't have to worry about you because I know at Hell in the Cell, you will retain the Intercontinental Championship against 'Mr. Ziggles.'" Then Skye giggled as John laughed. "That does sounds cute though."

"I know."

"But you what else is cute……or maybe sexy? These rock-solid abs of yours that are……" Then Skye was gently rubbing John's abs. "……just too perfect to sink my lips into."

Then Skye leaned into John and kissed him as John caressed Skye's stomach and Skye wrapped her arm around John's neck as she turned around pulling away from the kiss and climbed on top of John. Skye was kissing all over John's chest & abs and sat up and took off her bra and tossed it on the floor. Then Skye leaned down and kissed John as he flipped Skye on her back and was kissing her neck as she had her eyes closed and John moved down to Skye's chests and kissed her breasts and gently sucked on her nipples. Skye moaned in reaction as John went down kissing on her stomach and took off her panties and tossed them to the floor and John went to kiss on Skye's thighs and slowly moved down to her womanhood and Skye moaned loudly for a while as John had his hands on Skye's hips holding onto her. Then John went up kissing Skye's stomach, chest, and her lips and he took off his boxers and he entered her and started moving as he went to kiss Skye's neck as she continued to moan. About a few minutes later, Skye reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

Skye wrapped her arms around John as she smiled looking up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Evan and Jasmine returned to the hotel and Evan opened the door of his and Jasmine's hotel room and Evan led Jasmine inside as he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

Then Evan walked over to Jasmine and the two started kissing as Jasmine took off her flannel dress and Evan took off her tube top leaving her in her black strapless bra and panties. Then Jasmine kissed Evan as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and Evan took his other shirt and Jasmine as she unhooked her bra and laid her down on the bed. Evan climbed on top of Jasmine and kissed her as he had one hand on her left breast and kissed it as he sucked on her nipple and gave the same treatment to the other one. Then Evan was kissing down Jasmine's stomach and all around her pierced navel as he took off her panties and he took off his pants and boxers and he caressed Jasmine's left leg and lifted it as Evan got inside of her. Evan started moving at a steady pace of Jasmine quietly moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back and Jasmine kept calling Evan's name as he kept moving and after a while, they both reached their climax as Jasmine was catching her breath.

"You okay?" Evan said.

"Yeah," Jasmine whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Evan leaned down as kissed Jasmine again.

XXX

The next day, Jasmine came out of her and Evan's hotel room with a big smile on her face as Kofi came out of his and Shayna's hotel room.

"Oh, hi, Kofi," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jazz," Kofi said.

"Is Shayna in there?"

"No, she's downstairs at the restaurant."

"I think I know where she is. Thanks."

Then Jasmine walked away and walked inside the elevator as Kofi went over to the door of Evan and Jasmine's room and knocked on it. A minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Hey, Kofi, what's up?" Evan said.

"So what happened last night?" Kofi said. "Did you ask her? Did Jasmine say yes?"

"I did ask her and……she said yes!"

Then Kofi and Evan slapped each other's hands and hugged each other.

"Man, that's great, congratulations," Kofi said.

"Thanks," Evan said. "Man, you've should've seen the look on her face last night. It was priceless."

"Well, she came out of your room with a huge smile and I guess that told the story."

"Oh, yeah."

A few minutes later, Jasmine came out of the elevator and walked over to the restaurant where she met with the rest of the Angelic Coalition minus Madison at the table.

"Hello, ladies," Jasmine said as she sat at the table."

"Hello, Jazz," the girls greeted Jasmine.

"So what happened with you and Evan last night on your anniversary?" Skye said.

"Well, we went to dinner, then he took me to this place called Zinc Park where I saw some beautiful fountains and got the bridge decorated with roses and lights courtesy of your boyfriend and yours, Shayna, and……I guess you could say that my dream came true last night."

Then Jasmine held up her left hand showing the girls her engagement ring.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said. "Jasmine, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Evan and I are getting married!" Jasmine said.

Then the girls squealed as Shayna got up from her chair and hugged Jasmine.

"Congratulations, Jasmine," Shayna said.

"Thank you," Jasmine said as Shayna sat back down. "Oh, my God, I was so overwhelmed with emotion the second Evan got down on one knee and I just couldn't say no. I am so happy; I know my entire family is happy because Evan told me that a week before, he called my mom and asked her my hand in marriage. He is so thoughtful."

"Oh, that's great," Destiny said.

"So have you two set a wedding date or decided where you wanna get married?" Christina asked.

"Not yet but after we come back to the states from the Mexico tour, we will, and my stepfather has offered to pay for the wedding. I mean, he really doesn't have to, but he insisted.

"Hey, I thought I heard something going on," Delancey said as she came forward with Rochelle.

"Hey, Delancey," Skye said.

"Oh, happy birthday, Rochelle," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "So what's going on here?"

"Well, I think Jasmine should tell you," Christina said as all the girls looked at her."

"My wonderful boyfriend proposed to me last night," Jasmine said as she held up her left hand showing Delancey and Rochelle her engagement ring. "and I said yes."

"Oh, congratulations," Rochelle said as she hugged Jasmine.

"I kind of knew this was gonna happen on account of you never shutting up about Evan," Delancey said.

"Hey, at least you're married which is a good thing."

"Well, speaking of good things, I have some news to share with all of you. I just found out this morning……that I'm pregnant."

"Delancey, are you serious?" Destiny said.

"Yeah, I took the test this morning and I had the symptoms the day before and it's positive."

"Oh, Delancey, congratulations," Shayna said.

"Thank you; so now the only thing I gotta do is break the news to Bobby."

"But are you able to go on the European tour with us?" Skye said.

"I think I'm able to do that and then I'm going to home to Colorado Springs after that and tell Bobby the news."

"Well, I think everything will go well," Christina said.

"Yeah, well, congratulations on your engagement, Jasmine, be safe on the trip, and I'll see you girls later."

"Bye," Jasmine said as Delancey and Rochelle walked away. "Isn't life precious or what?"


	3. Ours for the Taking

**Chapter 3: Ours for the Taking**

RAW was in Albany, New York and on that night, Shayna was facing Katrina of the Ambernathy Girls in a Divas' match and Evan was facing Jack Swagger.

The gang had just returned to the United States after five days in Mexico and Madison was in her hotel room talking to her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Jake.

_"So where are right now?"_

"I'm in Albany, New York," Madison said.

_"Funny you said that because I happen to be here in Albany visiting friends and one of them just gave me a ticket to see RAW tonight."_

"You're just now telling me this?"

_"You don't sound too happy."_

"I would expect you telling me in advance; obviously you still think I'm wasting my time with wrestling."

_"I still feel that way."_

"Look, I gotta get going to the arena; can we talk about this later?"

_"Fine, we'll talk about it later."_

"Bye."

Then Madison ended the call as she let out a big sigh.

A little later at the arena, Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room on her iMac laptop computer and Shayna was with her.

"So, you're gonna tell me what you and Evan had planned on according to the wedding?" Shayna said as she sat down next to Jasmine.

"Okay," Jasmine said as she sat her computer besides her. "We haven't talked much about it, but I told him that I wanted to get married in his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I told him that I wanted to 'make it up' to him because of the last time we were there thanks to the Miz."

"Ugh, that jerk; I can't stand him especially when he stole my boyfriend's United States Championship belt and tried it again but now, the lisp-talking Jack Swagger has it. But anyway, I'll bet Evan was happy that you wanted to have the wedding in St. Louis."

"Are you kidding? He was thrilled; and besides, I like his hometown. He's done a lot in his life there and I think I should return the favor. Speaking of thrilled, I can't get over the fact that he will be in the new Star Trek sequel. That made me even more happy since I got engaged."

"Wow, as soon as Kofi tweeted Evan that message, I knew you would be so excited."

"I always knew from the first time I saw Evan, I knew he was someone special."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match which was Shayna versus Katrina of the Ambernathy Girls.

The Ambernathy Girls were 23-year-old triplets from Beverly Hills, California that JazzShay referred to as "Vicious high-maintenance bitches."

Last week, the Ambernathy Girls challenged JazzShay to a first-ever Divas' Handicap match inside Hell in a Cell, which was the title of the upcoming Pay-per-view event on Sunday, and JazzShay accepted it and on WWE Superstars, Jasmine lost her Divas' match to Paris Ambernathy.

The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme, "Feel My Body," which was the Bella Twins' old entrance theme, played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Paris and Gabrielle, representing the Ambernathy Girls from Beverly Hills, California, Katrina Ambernathy."

Paris and Gabrielle were wearing red and black lace halter midriff tops, black boy shorts, black lace pants, and their hair curled. Katrina was wearing a red and black halter bikini top, black pants, and her hair curled.

The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then JazzShay's entrance theme, "The World of Make Believe" by 3rd Faze, played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Jasmine, representing JazzShay from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Jasmine was wearing a red plaid tube midriff top, red plaid pants, black see-through hand warmers and her hair straights. Shayna was wearing a blue vest-styled top, black shorts, black arm warmers, and her hair straight.

JazzShay walked down the ramp and Jasmine got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as JazzShay stared at the Ambernathy Girls and Jasmine, Paris, and Gabrielle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna and Katrina locked up before Shayna got a side headlock takedown and Katrina applied a head scissors and Shayna fought out of it before she got an armlock takedown and Katrina landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Shayna to the corner before Shayna floated over Katrina and landed a dropkick. Then Shayna kicked Katrina in the midsection and took her down and went for the Real Deal but Paris & Gabrielle shouted at Shayna to distract as Katrina went for a right hand but Shayna ducked and landed a neck breaker for a two count and Paris & Gabrielle were talking trash as Shayna landed a forearm and whipped Katrina to the ropes and Katrina took Shayna down by the hair.

Then Katrina kicked Shayna in the back twice and covered for a two count and applied a chinlock and grabbed Shayna's arms and applied a knee to the back as Paris & Gabrielle made of Shayna. Then Shayna got to her feet and flipped Katrina out of the hold and Katrina rammed Shayna to the corner and got a few shoulder blocks to the back and Shayna fought back with back elbows, a sidekick, and a forearm and got a head scissors takedown before landing a few clotheslines and went to whip Katrina to the ropes but Katrina reversed and Shayna got a Thesz press and punched away.

Paris got on the apron as Gabrielle went around the ring towards Jasmine but Jasmine kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and landed a DDT on the floor as Shayna grabbed Paris by the hair and Katrina went for the attack on Shayna but Shayna moved and Katrina knocked Paris to the floor and Shayna landed a bicycle kick and grabbed Katrina's legs and landed the Real Deal for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Jasmine got into the ring and hugged Shayna as Shayna's arms were raised by Jasmine and the referee. Then JazzShay left the ring and backed up the ramp leaving the Ambernathy Girls lying on their backs.

Later it was time for the match between Evan and Jack Swagger.

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Kofi's United States Title belt around his waist. Jack walked down the ramp showing off before he got down on the ground doing push-ups as the pyro set off on the stage and Jack got into the ring.

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he took off his "Bourne to Fly" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan walked right up to Jack and Jack immediately grabbed Evan and quickly put him on the mat and tossed him onto the ring apron and went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but Evan blocked and kicked Jack in the midsection and Evan flipped back into the ring with a head scissors and went for a hurricurranna but Jack held on and landed a backbreaker and slammed Evan down twice grabbing his leg.

Then Jack applied a leg stretch that bent Evan's leg for a while and Jack released the hold as he kicked Evan to the floor and Jasmine helped Evan get up as Jack grabbed him and Evan nailed an enziguiri kick to the side of the head and Evan rolled back into the ring before he ducked a clothesline and rolled up Jack for a two count and Jack kicked Evan in the midsection and he whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan got a spinning heel kick and held onto the injured leg as he tried to get up.

Then Evan landed a low dropkick to Jack's knee and bounced off the rope to land a running clothesline and Jack got Evan on his shoulder and then went for a gutwrench powerbomb but Evan landed on his feet on the top turnbuckle and kicked Jack off and then came off the top turnbuckle with a double knee strike for a two count. Jack then climbed the top turnbuckle but Jack popped up to his feet as Evan jumped to the mat and bounced off the ropes and landed a running head scissors but Jack maintained contact and transitioned into an emphatic powerbomb for the pin and the win.

Jasmine looked up in disappointment as the referee raised Jack's arm in the air and Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan and she & the referee helped him out of the ring as Jack grabbed the United States Title belt and asked for a microphone.

"Let's face it," Jack said, "I have the look, I have the talent, and I even already have the gold. So in a few short days at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, I will officially become the All-American American United States Champion. And when I do……."

Then the Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Really, Jack?" the Miz said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Really?!"

"Oh, yeah."

"You're going to become the next United States Champion? Really? Let me ask you something, Jack. Which 2009 draft pick has made the most impact since coming to RAW? Me. Who has been the most unpredictable? Me. Who has turned more heads and garnered more attention than anybody? Me." Then the Miz got into the ring as Jack never made eye contact. "Who's the next United States Champion? Me. You know it, I know Kofi knows it, and everybody in this arena knows it. Look at me, Swagger. This is what a champion looks like because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome. Look at me."

The Miz shoved Jack and then the two began brawling in the ring and it continued as Kofi and Shayna snuck into the ring and Kofi grabbed his United States Title belt back and the Miz and Jack continued to fight and they realized Kofi had the belt as he showed it off on stage with Shayna jumping up and down in excitement as Miz and Jack stared at each other with disgust.

Later after RAW was over, Madison came out of the elevator of the hotel and as she was walking towards her hotel room, Madison noticed her boyfriend, Jake standing at the door.

Jake was about 6'1" with brown hair and blue eyes and looked a little like actor Channing Tatum.

"How did you find out where I was staying?" Madison asked.

"I guess you could say I was following you?" Jake replied.

"Maybe you were stalking me?"

"Could I at least talk to you?"

Madison didn't say a word as she slid the key card into the lock and opened the door and Jake followed Madison inside her hotel room and closed the door. Madison set her bags down and took off her jacket and Jake said,

"By the way, you were great on WWE Superstars."

Jake was referring to Madison's Divas' match against Gabrielle Ambernathy.

"Thank you," Madison said, "but I guess you still want to gloat about my wrestling career, is that it."

"I still think this is a bad idea.

"This is my dream, this is what I wanna do, I have to worked so hard to get here, and ever since I first started wrestling, it's the same argument over and over again. I thought you would be supportive of me, I thought you would be there for me, but I guess you don't care."

"I don't wanna see you get hurt, I don't wanna see you do something you'll later regret."

"People in this business get hurt all the time, I've seen it happened. And I'm gonna do something I'll later regret? Like what? You know what? Don't even bring it up because one of my friends is going through it right now and I'm not gonna say it in her face. Me, I don't have any worries and maybe if you can't be supportive of me and what I'm doing, I shouldn't be with you."

Then Madison walked over to the door and opened it for Jake to leave and Jake walked over and said,

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Then Jake walked out of the hotel room and Madison slammed the door and leaned out as she tried to maintain her composure.


	4. Decade of Smackdown Celebration

**Chapter 4: Decade of Smackdown Celebration**

Smackdown was in Boston, Massachusetts, John Cena's hometown, and Smackdown was celebrating ten years as John was teaming up with Kofi in a tag team match against the Miz and Dolph Ziggler and Skye was facing Melina and Michelle McCool in a Divas Lumberjack Triple Threat match for the Women's Championship.

Madison was packing her bags when there was a knock at the door and Madison went over to it and looked through the peephole to see Shayna outside the door. Madison unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, Shayna," Madison said.

"Hey," Shayna said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Shayna walked inside the hotel room as Madison closed the door and locked it.

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" Shayna said as she sat on the bed,

"I guess you heard our little conversation last night, huh?" Madison said as she sat down next to Shayna.

"Kofi and I did; is he still going on about you wasting your time with wrestling?"

"Yes."

"Madison, why do you put up with that? Jake is a jerk for not supporting you."

"Believe me, Shay, I'm not liking it. He goes on and on and on and now he almost brought up something I didn't wanna hear."

"What?"

"You know what's going on with Brittany and Jeff, right?"

"Oh, that; he's got some nerve."

What Madison and Shayna was referring was that three weeks ago, Jeff Hardy was arrested on charges of trafficking in controlled prescription pills and possession of anabolic steroids. The incident left Brittany shaken and is trying so hard to support Jeff through this difficult process.

"I feel sorry for the two of them," Shayna said, "but Jake shouldn't worry about you; that is none of his business."

"Exactly," Madison said. "I said to him that if he couldn't be supportive of me and what I'm doing, then I shouldn't be with him. I'm caught in the middle of that and staying with him. I've been with Jake for three years and it's always my accomplishments that get the best of him. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe he feels left out; maybe that injury he suffered back from playing sports freaked him out and he feels hopeless. You've been there for him but now, he's tearing you down because of his adversity."

"I keep telling him from time to time that miracles happen but he doesn't believe it; I don't think I can be with him if he can't suck it up."

"It's your choice, Maddie, and I know you'll make a smart one."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll let you finish packing and I'll see you on the road."

"Okay."

Then Shayna walked out of the hotel room.

Later at the arena, Skye, Christina, and Destiny were in the Women's Locker Room and Skye was picking out outfits.

"Okay, which outfit should I wear for ECW?" Skye said as she was holding two outfits.

One was a black sheer off-the shoulder long sleeve mini dress, black tube top and black miniskirt and another was a tan halter sequined mini dress.

"ECW?" Christina said. "Why are you going to ECW?"

"Well, John and I are going to be guests on the Abraham Washington Show."

"Eew, are you kidding me?" Destiny said. "Abraham Washington is a jerk; he's always making fun of the WWE superstars."

"But he doesn't know that I'm a first-degree black belt; so he better not try anything or else he'll wish that Johnny will hold me back. I think I'll try the black one."

Then Skye went behind the screen.

"So do you think you and John will make it back to the hotel in time to see 'Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader' since John is on it?" Christina said.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Skye said peeking her head out. "Besides, not only he's sexy, he's very smart and that's why on some nights, I love some of that peanut butter and Johnny."

"Eew, I hate when you say that," Destiny said.

"Why? It sounds sexy, don't you think?"

"To you it does?"

"Well, be jealous because you don't have a boyfriend and we will help you find one."

"And you're not gonna say no this time," Christina said.

"Ugh!" Destiny shouted.

Then ECW was on and it was time for the Abraham Washington Show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer, Tony Atlas," Justin Roberts announced.

"It's the Abraham Washington Show starring Abraham Washington," Tony announced. "Tonight, Abraham welcomes the Intercontinental Champion John Morrison. And now, here's……Abe."

Then Abraham Washington's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Wow, oh, boy," Abraham said as he walked over to Tony and shook his hand. "Tony, what's up? You're looking good, baby. Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's right. Oh, man, thank you, thank you, guys, thank you so much. Thank you. Oh, man, y'all are too much. Thank you, thank you. Now I would like to take this time to welcome everyone out to the critically acclaimed Abraham Washington Show; and of course, I am your host, the most entertaining man in sports-entertainment, Abraham Washington. Now this week is going to be a very big week for the WWE because this Sunday, we will be having the Pay-per-view extravaganza known as Hell in a Cell. Yeah, yeah, that is correct and this Friday, we will also be having the Decade of Smackdown celebration. Yeah, yeah, that is correct, yes, indeed. And my next guest would know a little bit about both of these things because he is a former ECW Champion and the current, reigning Intercontinental Champion. So ladies and gentlemen, alongside his lovely, blonde bombshell girlfriend, Skye, will you all please join me in welcoming Mr. John Morrison."

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing her black sheer off-the shoulder long sleeve mini dress, black tube top, black miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards and the two walked over to Abraham and hugged him.

"Welcome to the show, hey, have a seat," Abraham said as all three sat down. "Welcome to the show, Johnny, and I just wanna say that is a nice shirt you are wearing, man. I gotta get me one of those. Where did get that from?"

"This right here," John said, "I got it on WWE Shop and you can too."

"Alright, that's a cheap plug; we gotta pay the bills somehow. You know what I'm saying? And by the way, you, Skye, are looking very lovely, I might add. Where did you by chance that outfit?"

"I actually bought this at Wet Seal in L.A.," Skye said as she got up the couch.

Skye turned around showing off her outfit and sat back down as Abraham stared at her legs.

"Abe, Abe, Abe!" John said trying to get Abraham's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John, I'm sorry," Abraham said. "I mean, man, it's about to get hot up in here on the Abraham Washington Show. You know what I'm saying? Now John, it is great to have you here."

"I hear that, man, and it's great to be back in ECW. You know what? Before we get started, Tony, I love the laugh, man." Then Tony did his signature laugh as John mocked him. " I'm thinking about saving it as my cell phone ringtone. But before we go any further, Abe, I'm gonna drop some knowledge on your little show here."

"What's that?"

"I like what you do."

"You do?……I mean, of course you do! Everybody loves what I do here, everybody loves the Abraham Washington Show. Yeah, that's right; but John, you would also know something about that considering you also had one of ECW's original TV talk shows, the Dirt Sheet."

"That's right, I did and if this was the Dirt Sheet, I would be the Abraham Washington and that would make the Miz the Tony Atlas over there."

"I'm awesome!" Tony said with several follow-up chuckles as Abraham tried to say something.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Abraham said. "You're not that awesome, okay?"

"Tony, I'm sorry, man, I shouldn't compare you to the Miz like that," John said. "You're in the Hall of Fame and well, the Miz, he never will be."

"That is true, that is true."

"But the Miz reminds me a lot of my opponent this Sunday, Dolph Ziggler. You know what the two of them have in common?"

"What? They're both white?" Then Tony laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but what I was gonna is they're both so delusional, they both think they're going to win championship gold this Sunday. And truth be told, Dolph Ziggler is a talented superstar and if he becomes half as good as he thinks he is, he'll be a champion one day, but that day won't be this Sunday because the Intercontinental Championship is going to stay around the waist of the Friday Night Delight, John Morrison."

"Alright, well, John, it seems that you're ready to do….."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Skye switched positions with John on the couch as Dolph sat down.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Abraham said, "Tony, are you booking guests now on my show?"

"No," Tony said shaking his head.

"Excuse me, um, what's your name? Dolph Lundgren? Look here, buddy, this is not the set of Rocky IV, this is the Abraham Washington Show; so please don't make me go Apollo Creed up in here. You know what I'm saying?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," John said. "Didn't Ivan Drago kill Apollo Creed in Rocky IV? Am I wrong?"

"Good point, so guess what? I'm sorry. We are all out of time, but Dolph, if you would, have your people call my people and we'll see we're able to put together next….." Then Dolph held his arm up. "……time."

Dolph was going to say something but…….

"What the man is trying to say is good night, Mr. Ziggles," John said.

Then Dolph became frustration and again was going to say something until…….

"Good night, Mr. Ziggler," Tony said as he laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, that is all the time we have," Abraham said, "we will see you next time on the Abraham Washington Show. Thank you and good night."

Then John, Skye, Abraham, and Tony walked away and shook hands leaving Dolph on the couch speechless.

Later, Smackdown was on and the Decade of Smackdown party was starting as Theodore Long was in high spirits backstage thanking everyone coming one-by-one. Michael Cole and Finlay offered Theodore some drinks and went on the stage for a toast.

"Boys and girls," Finlay said, "a toast; here's to all our health, here's to tonight, here's to a decade of Smackdown, of course, loving to fight. Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone said.

But before Theodore could drink, C.M. Punk's arm extended to stop him.

"Don't you drink it," Punk said.

"Vintage Punk!" Michael Cole yelled before Punk stared him down.

"Oh, come on, as far as the rest of you go, aren't you ashamed of yourselves? You know what? As long as I'm Heavyweight Champion, no more alcohol on Smackdown. We're running this Prohibition rules .Yeah, and if you don't like that, I suggest you pay close attention to the main event tonight and find out exactly why straight edge can save you."

Then someone threw a drink in Punk's face and Punk saw that it was Skye and she took a drink from another glass as she walked away and out of the party.

"Okay, Punk, thank you very much," Theodore said.

"Yeah, let my ex-girlfriend throw a drink in my face and get away with it," Punk said. "And thanks for the invite too. I'll show myself out."

As Theodore walked off the stage and greeted everybody……

"Excuse me, excuse me!" A voice said.

The party went silent as Theodore walked towards the returning Vickie Guerrero and everybody ignored her

"Vickie Guerrero," Theodore said, "thanks for accepting my invitation. You look great, thanks for coming."

"Look, Teddy," Vickie said, "I have been watching the show and I cannot believe that you lifted the Undertaker's Hell's Gate submission."

"Yeah, see, but you don't understand……."

"What were you thinking? You know, some people just don't have a backbone to run the show."

"Well, thank you, Vickie."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a man said as he came forward.

"No, not at all and who are you and what are you?"

"Oh, Teddy," Vickie said, he's with me. This is hot, new, little boyfriend, this is Eric."

"Let me introduce to the world to pure Escobar," Eric said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Eric," Theodore said.

"Don't you know about him?" Vickie said. "I mean, this is your show. I mean, Mr. McMahon signed him on today. I mean, Mr. McMahon already gave me his approval to manage him and return to Smackdown. I mean, isn't that great?

Theodore appeared surprised by Vickie's announcement when…….

"I know I didn't hear what I thought I just heard," Christina said as she came forward with the rest of the Angelic Coalition minus Skye.

"And you, Teddy," Shayna said, "I can't believe you went behind out back and invited her here. Have you lost your mind?"

"Apparently, you have forgotten what Vickie Guerrero has done to everybody and now she's back because you invited her here," Destiny said. "You definitely need some help."

"You know what, Vickie?" Jasmine said. "At least, you're not the General Manager and you won't be ever again; but keep in mind who runs the show here. Got it?"

"And you," Madison said to Eric, "I'd watch out if I were you because Vickie Guerrero is a golddigger and everybody here knows it. So watch your back."

"Are you girls done talking?" Vickie said.

"Shut up, Vickie!" the Angelic Coalition said.

"Don't you do anything stupid or else, it'll be ten times worse than before," Christina said as she got into Vickie's face and then to Theodore, "and you, Teddy, you need to think about actions before acting on them because this is not you."

Then the Coalition walked away as did Vickie & Eric and a bell tolled as someone dressed as the Undertaker put his hand on Theodore's shoulder and said,

"Theodore Long."

He raised his head and it was revealed to be Santino Marella.

"This is a great costume party," Santino said as he walked away.

Then Theodore took as he calmed down from all the madness he just witnessed already.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Kofi versus the Miz and Dolph Ziggler. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz and John had words for each other and they circled around the ring and Miz kicked John in the midsection, clubbed John in the head, and stomped on him and he whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Miz's legs and landed a dropkick and then clotheslined Miz over the top as Dolph tried to come in the ring illegally and was chased out by Kofi as John quickly turned around and the two stared at Dolph as he got on the apron along with the Miz and made a tag as Kofi made a tag and the two locked up and Dolph landed a European uppercut and some right hands.

Kofi and went to whip him to the ropes but Kofi reversed and Dolph leaped over him and Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi lifted him and nailed a European uppercut for a two count and Kofi landed another right hand as he went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed and Kofi held onto the ropes and Dolph charged into a back elbow and Jack Swagger distracted Kofi and Dolph leaped over the rope and brought Kofi down throat-first over the top rope as Shayna yelled at Jack.

Dolph got back in the ring and covered for a one count and Dolph made the tag to Miz and Dolph held onto Kofi as Miz kicked Kofi in the face and stomped on him and Miz got Kofi in the corner and nailed a couple of back elbows and right hands and Miz taunted John as Dolph grabbed Kofi by the hair and Miz landed a clothesline in the corner. Miz climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double-axe handle for a two count and applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet with rights & lefts and Kofi went for a tag but Miz hit Kofi's arm and got a knee to the face and Miz pulled Kofi to the corner as he made the tag to Dolph.

Miz catapulted Kofi to Dolph but Kofi punched Ziggler instead of the other way around and stomped on Miz and Kofi went for a tag but Dolph stopped him and pulled Kofi to the corner and landed a flying elbow for a two count and applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet with rights & lefts and Dolph took Kofi down on the mat and whipped Kofi to the corner and Dolph made the tag to Miz in and telling him to finish Kofi off.

Miz again taunted John and went for a shouldercharge in the corner but Kofi moved and he & Miz both made their tags and John landed a couple of clothesline to Dolph whipped him to the ropes and got a leg lariat and landed a standing shooting star press for a two count and John whipped Dolph hard to the corner and went for a springboard roundhouse kick but Miz distracted John and Kofi doved onto Miz and John went for a springboard roundhouse kick again but Dolph shoved Morrison crotching him on the top and then hit the Zig Zag for the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as Dolph's arm was raised by the referee and Dolph was showing off as Shayna checked on Kofi and Dolph left the ring as Skye got into the ring to check on John along with Kofi and Shayna.

Back at the party, Kung Fu Naki, Yoshi Tatsu, and Jasmine were singing karaoke to Shawn Michaels' entrance theme "Sexy Boy."

__

(Kung Fu Naki and Yoshi)

I'm just a sexy boy

(Jasmine)

Sexy boy

(Kung Fu Naki and Yoshi)

Not your boy toy

(Jasmine)

Boy toy

Then Jillian Hall got on the stage and interrupted the three as she started singing badly.

__

I'm just a sexy boy

Sexy boy

Not your boy toy

Boy toy

"Eat your heart out, girls," Jillian said.

Then Jasmine shoved her off the stage.

"Damn, does she ever learn?" Jasmine said.

The party continued as Michael Cole was drinking his butt off with Finlay & Hornswoggle and Chris Jericho and the Big Show came forward.

"Hey, hey," Chris said as he tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!" the Big Show shouted as the party went silent.

"So here we are, the party for the tenth anniversary of Smackdown. If anything, the Big Show and I should be the guests of honor of this party since we were on the very first episode of Smackdown ten years ago. You see, not only we're the most dominate and powerful duo in sports, but we also have the most connectivity in Smackdown history. So maybe it's time to wrap up this party and start showing the respect that the Big Show and I deserve."

Then Michael Cole threw up on Chris' shoes and Chris got a disgusted look on his face as the party guests groaned but Jasmine and Destiny laughed. And when Big Show saw the vomit, he held onto his mouth.

"Uh-oh, back up, back up everybody," Christina said, "he's gonna throw up!"

Then the Big Show threw up on the floor and Joey Styles turned around and said,

"Oh, my God!"

It definitely wasn't a pretty sight for Chris Jericho to see.

A little later, it was time for the Divas Lumberjack triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Skye, Michelle McCool, and Melina.

Before the match, Michelle McCool had warned some of the lumberjacks not to touch Skye or do anything that would cost Michelle the Women's Title now that Vickie Guerrero had returned.

"The following is a lumberjack match for the WWE Women's Championship," Justin Roberts announced.

The Lumberjacks coming out from the curtain were Eve Torres, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Katie Lea, Jillian Hall, Layla, Natalya, new ECW Diva Savannah, The Bellas, the Angelic Coalition, Nicole, Amanda, Rochelle, Buffy, Brittany, the Ambernathy Girls and Kelly Kelly were the Lumberjacks.

Madison was wearing a tie-neck mini dress with a broach center and printed double side drape and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing an olive green vintage tube top, olive green unattached sleeves, denim vintage jeans, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a golden tie neck crop halter midriff top with a contrasting half belt front, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black and blue ruffled bustier, denim miniskirt with a slit, black boots, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. And Destiny was wearing a black foil print one split-sleeve mini-dress and her hair curled.

Nicole was wearing a blue denim vest-styled top, black sparkling bustier, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a white tattoo print spaghetti strap tank top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a black and white striped open-front vest style mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a blue and silver foil highlight mini dress and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black asymmetrical midriff tank top, black leather pants, red plaid arm warmers, and her hair straight. And the Ambernathy Girls were wearing a purple, black, and blue angled one shoulder design dresses and their hair curled.

The Divas all surrounded the ring as Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and she got back down and then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp carrying feathers while the people were taking pictures and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Melina stared at Michelle and then Skye's new entrance theme, "What Love Is," which was the remix of Candice Michelle's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Santa Monica, California, Skye," Justin announced.

Skye was wearing a blue metallic halter crop top, blue metallic mini-miniskirt with a black belt, blue metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye stared at Michelle and Layla as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Michelle, Melina, and Skye circled around the ring and Skye went after Michelle but Michelle kicked Skye in the midsection as Melina missed a right hand and Michelle went behind Melina and took her down and covered but Skye broke up the count as she held Michelle down and grabbed her but Michelle landed a European uppercut and kicked Skye in the midsection and grabbed her by the hair and hit her on the side of the head. Then Melina attacked Michelle with some right hands and went for another one but Michelle blocked and twisted Melina's arm and whipped her to the ropes and Melina held on as Michelle charged into a back elbow and Melina got a head scissors and went to kick Michelle but Michelle flipped Melina over the top rope to the apron and Melina did a split on the apron to avoid Michelle's punch but then Michelle kicked her off the apron.

Then Skye got a Thesz press and punched away at Michelle as the Divas brought Melina back in and Melina shoved Skye off of Michelle and stomped on her and Skye attacked Melina from behind and planted her face on the mat and kicked her in the midsection and grabbed her by the hair as Michelle attacked Skye and got a European uppercut and went to whip Skye but Skye reversed twisting Michelle's arm and got a back elbow and landed a couple of clotheslines and a right hand. Then Melina got up and looked at Skye and the two kicked Michelle in the midsection and landed a flap-jack and Skye covered but Melina shoved Skye off and the two traded blows before Skye got a knee to the midsection and whipped Melina to the ropes and Melina kicked Skye in the face and landed a clothesline.

Then Melina bounced off the ropes and Jillian grabbed Melina's leg and Melina kicked Jillian off and jumped on the outside onto Jillian and Katie Lea and Skye followed as the Divas on the outside started brawling and while the referee tried to restore order as Melina got back in the ring. Michelle got a right hand and whipped Melina to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Melina climbed on the top turnbuckle and Beth Phoenix shoved Melina and Christina Alexis nailed a boot to the face as Michelle grabbed Melina and went for the Faith Breaker but Skye was on the top turnbuckle and nailed a spinning heel kick onto Michelle and then got a springboard roundhouse kick and Skye landed the Sweet Lips for the win and the Women's Title.

"The winner of this match and new WWE Women's Champion, Skye," Justin announced.

Skye was on her knees in shock and amazement as the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt as Nicole, Rochelle, Amanda, Buffy, Brittany, and the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and hugged Skye and screamed as they celebrated. Eve Torres, Maria, Savannah, The Bellas and Kelly Kelly all applauded as Michelle was throwing a fit at the other Divas and stormed to the back looking to blame Vickie Guerrero. Skye looked at her title belt as she started to cry and her arm was raised by the referee and Skye looked at Melina in the corner and Skye walked over to her and extended her hand. Melina took it as she was helped up and Melina hugged Skye as she raised her arm in the air. Then Skye went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and she got back down and Christina lifted Skye on her shoulders as she raised her title belt in the air once again.

A few minutes later, the Angelic Coalition came out of the entrance to the arena as they continued to celebrate.

"You did it, Skye!" Destiny said. "You did it!"

"I know, I know!" Skye said. "I still cannot believe this, I'm the Women's Champion. I'm the Women's Champion, I pinned Michelle McCool to become the Women's Champion!"

"Whoo, yes, you did," Shayna said. "I know everybody in Santa Monica is gonna be thrilled once they see this."

"Oh, yeah, my friends and family will blow up my phone that very second."

"Skye!" John said as he came forward.

"John!"

Then Skye jumped in John's arms as he twirled her around.

"I am so proud of you," John said.

"I'm proud of you with the way you've been training me," Skye said as she kissed John.

"Hey, how about we get out of here and go celebrate once Smackdown is over?" Madison said.

"Um, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that because I promised John that we would be at the hotel to see 'Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader' since he's is on it," Skye said.

"Oh, yeah, that," Christina said.

"How about tomorrow night?" Jasmine said.

"That's fine," Skye said. "But how about we go back to the Decade of Smackdown party and start the celebration off?"

"You said it," Destiny said.

Then everyone agreed as they walked away.

After Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room watching "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?" in which John was on it competing for the Make-A-Wish Foundation.

"Oh, well, I would've gotten that last question wrong myself because I didn't know it," Skye said, "but at least you nailed all the other questions. You are so smart."

"Yeah, I know," John said as Skye turned off the TV. "Are you happy?"

"Well, I'm not happy that Vickie Guerrero is back and that you and Kofi lost to the wise-cracking Miz and Mr. Ziggles, but I am happy that I won the Women's Champion."

"I'm proud of you and you deserved it. I still can't believe you had the guts to splash that drink in C.M. Punk's face."

"He deserved it, he is suck a jerk, he's exactly what the Rock said and I _totally _agree. Imagine him guest hosting RAW, it's gonna be so good. I can see it. You know, John, we've been together three months and I guess the night I broke up with C.M. Punk and got together with you two weeks later, I'm starting to see things in a different light. Punk never gave me the satisfaction you give me and I was too stupid to see that."

"You weren't, you said it yourself: he's a liar, a face, and a jerk."

"But you aren't."

Then Skye started kissing John on the lips and then on his neck before she went over to his chest and abs. Then Skye went under the covers and was kissing John's manhood as she started to suck on it and John was cussing under his breath. John was holding onto his breath and Skye moved her hands to caress John's stomach and a few moments later, Skye moved up on John and she sat on him and entered him. John's hands held onto Skye's hips and Skye went up and down and her hands rested on his chest and both of John's hands came up to fondle her breasts. Skye moaned at John's touch and after a few minutes, Skye slowly collapsed on John.

Skye was holding onto her breath as John wrapped his arms around her. Then Skye had one last thing to say to John before falling asleep.

"I love you."

Then John caressed Skye's face with his hand as he smiled and said in a whisper,

"I love you too."

Then John turned off the light and fell asleep.


	5. Hell in A Cell

**Chapter 5: Hell in a Cell**

Hell in a Cell was in Newark, New Jersey and Skye was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena looking at a beautiful picture of her and John at a restaurant celebrating his 30th birthday last night.

Sky smiled as she looked at the picture and in her heart and mind, she was in love and loved in return and as she resisted to admit it, it was the same kind of love Jasmine feels for Evan.

Jasmine actually entered the Women's Locker Room as Skye looked up.

"Hey," Jasmine said. "What are you looking at?"

"Check it out," Skye said.

Jasmine sat next to Skye on the bench as Skye showed her the picture of her and John.

"Oh, wow," Jasmine said, "this is beautiful. Where was this taken at?"

"At a restaurant called Peking Duck House," Skye said. "It was very nice."

"I can see that; I'll bet John had a really nice birthday last night."

"You have no idea; Jasmine, I am so in love with this guy and I know in my heart, he's the one. I have never felt this kind of love before, not even from C.M. Punk. John, he's everything to me, he gives me what I need, and I never ask for it back. And as much I resist to admit it, it's the same kind of love you feel for Evan; after all, you are engaged to him."

"Evan is very special to me. He's smart, funny, caring, gifted, he's special. I never thought I would find someone like him which is why I never stop talking about him. He makes me fell like……I don't need to be afraid of him."

"Me, too; I mean, with John that is."

"I think when 'Eddie's Angels' came around and left, they wanted us to have that special someone in our lives. Not Destiny, she needs a boyfriend."

"Well, Christina and I are trying to set with somebody but we don't know who."

"Wait a minute, I could hook her up with my stepbrother, Alex. He hasn't had a girlfriend in five years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, do you really think that Destiny will want to hook up with your stepbrother?"

"Yeah."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Well, Alex is throwing a Halloween party at my stepfather's beach house and I just have to convince Destiny to come so she'll meet him."

"Okay, if you say so. You better hope you'll convince her."

"I will."

Then Hell in a Cell was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' Handicap match inside Hell in a Cell which was JazzShay versus the Ambernathy Girls. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' handicap match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, gold black lace sequined bustiers, black boy shorts, and their hair curled. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got inside the cell and into ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"Their opponents, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a black leather bikini top, black leather pants, black see-through hand warmers and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a black asymmetrical one-sleeve black midriff top, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

JazzShay walked down the ramp and got inside the cell and into the ring as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. JazzShay stared at the Ambernathy Girls and Shayna, Katrina, and Gabrielle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Paris circled around the ring and they locked up as Paris landed a couple of forearms and whipped Jasmine to the ropes and landed a scoop slam and Katrina got into the ring as she bounced off the ropes and Paris got an arm drag sending Katrina into Jasmine for a two count and Katrina went behind Jasmine and got a Russian legsweep for another two count and Jasmine went for a right hand but Katrina countered into a backslide pin for a two count. Then Katrina got a snap mare and rolled up Jasmine for the cover but Shayna broke up the count as Paris and Gabrielle got into the ring and Shayna got a double clothesline and tossed both sisters out of the ring as she and Jasmine whipped Katrina to the ropes and got a double back elbow and Shayna lifted Jasmine and got an elevated backflip slam for a two count and Shayna grabbed Katrina but Katrina got a knee to the midsection as Gabrielle came in and Shayna got a drop toe hold and Shayna bounced off the ropes and landed an elbow drop as Jasmine got into the ring and got an elbow drop as well.

Then Jasmine hit Gabrielle's head on the turnbuckle and went to whip her to the corner but Gabrielle reversed and went to run into both feet but she grabbed Jasmine's leg and turned her around and took her down by the hair and covered for a two count and Gabrielle hit Jasmine's head on the turnbuckle and kicked her in the midsection as Paris came into the ring and the two kicked Jasmine in the midsection and twisted her arms before switching sides and landed a slam before Paris covered for a two count.

Then Paris was tossing Jasmine across the ring by the hair twice and kicked her in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and rolled up Jasmine but Jasmine got to her feet and went for a dropkick but Paris moved and was stomping on Jasmine before grabbing her arms and choking Jasmine with her boot and slammed her down and covered for a two count. Then Katrina came in as Paris grabbed Jasmine and Katrina landed a hard punch to the midsection and then landed a swinging neck breaker for a two count and Gabrielle came into the ring as Katrina held onto Jasmine and Gabrielle kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed a couple of chops to the chest and went to kick Jasmine but Jasmine held onto her and missed a clothesline and Jasmine floated over Gabrielle landed a DDT as Shayna, Paris, and Katrina got into the ring.

Shayna ducked Paris' clothesline as she landed one on Katrina and Shayna got a Fireman's Carry takeover slam on Paris as she got a dropkick on Katrina and a swinging backbreaker on Paris for the cover but Katrina broke the count and Jasmine got into the ring and kicked Katrina in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and backflipped on Katrina and splashed on Paris in the corner. Then Jasmine spotted Gabrielle climbing on the ring apron and Jasmine landed a dropkick sending Gabrielle onto the cell wall and Shayna tossed Katrina out of the ring and JazzShay then combined on a very nice springboard flying chuck by Jasmine into a German suplex by Shayna for the pin and the win on Paris.

"Here are your winners, Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

JazzShay hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air and Gabrielle snuck near the cell door and locked it as Paris and Katrina got into the ring and stared at JazzShay.

Then Gabrielle got into the ring as they surrounded JazzShay and Shayna went on the attack on Paris and Katrina with right hands as Jasmine jumped on Gabrielle and the two brawled. Then Shayna was on the mat as Paris and Katrina were beating on her and Katrina grabbed Jasmine by the hair and took her down as Katrina and Gabrielle were stomping on her.

Then the Ambernathy Girls got JazzShay in the middle of the ring and were beating on them as Madison ran into the ring with bolt cutters and was able to break the lock and got inside the cell. Madison got into the ring and nailed a boot to Paris and landed a clothesline to Katrina before Gabrielle jumped at Madison and Madison landed a fall away slam. Then Paris and Gabrielle bailed out of the ring as Madison got Gabrielle in her arms and tossed her onto them.

Then Paris and Gabrielle grabbed Madison and bailed out of the cell as Madison checked on JazzShay and the girls were helped to their feet as the Ambernathy Girls stared at them and Madison,

A little later, Skye was in the Women's Locker Room watching the ending of the Hell in a Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship in which the Undertaker won the World Heavyweight Championship from C.M. Punk.

Skye was smiling as she didn't notice Michelle McCool walking behind her.

"Oh, I'll bet you're real happy that your ex-boyfriend lost," Michelle said as Skye turned around. "But I promise you I'll wipe that smile off your face once I take back my Women's Championship."

"Oh, really?" Skye said. "Go ahead and try it or maybe you should watch your back of who you plot against because it'll cost you……big time."

Then Skye walked away and out of the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a black halter bikini top with red metallic straps, black velvet pants with removable belt and chains, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and he & John had a staredown as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph exchanged words and they circled around the ring and locked up and John grabbed Dolph's leg and got a back heel trip and John applied a waistlock but Dolph countered into a roll-up for a two count and Dolph got John in an inverted headlock and rolled up John again for a two count and John went behind Dolph and rolled him up for a two count. Then Dolph went to the ropes and told John to get back and the two had a staredown and they circled around the ring and went to lock but Dolph grabbed John's leg and took him down but John rolled up Dolph for a one count and John applied a headlock before Dolph again rolled up John for a one count.

John and Dolph had another staredown and they circled around the ring and Dolph kicked John in the midsection and landed a right hand and got a side headlock takedown for a two count and John got to his feet and shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and he bounced off the ropes and John leaped over him and John landed a dropkick for a two count. Then John landed a scoop slam and got a 180 leg drop for another two count and applied a headlock and Dolph got to his feet and countered into a club to the back of the head and covered for a two count and applied a chinlock and punch away at John and covered for a one count. Dolph got a side headlock takedown and applied as John got to his feet and shoved Dolph to the ropes and John slipped under Dolph's legs for a toe hold and John landed a springboard cross body for a two count and he landed a dropkick sending Dolph hard to the corner.

Then John went for Starship Pain but Dolph moved out of the way and covered for a near fall and then landed a hard right hand before going for a leaping elbow for a two count and Dolph waited for John to get to his feet and landed a standing dropkick for a two count and applied a headlock before John tried to fight back with a couple of right hands but Dolph got a knee to the midsection. Dolph whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Dolph's legs and John landed a rising uppercut and charged into a power slam from Dolph for a two count and Dolph got a running neck snap and was stomping on John and choked him on the bottom rope before the referee pulled him back.

Skye yelled at Dolph as Dolph whipped John to the corner and splashed him as he covered for a two count and Dolph stomped on John and clubbing him in the head and stomped on him before grabbing his hair and the referee pulled him back and John got frustrated as Dolph got a scoop slam and Dolph waited for John to get up as he landed a Fireman's Carry takeover slam twice for a two count.

Then Dolph again waited for John to get up and went for a slam but John countered into a DDT and both men were down before getting up and Dolph landed a right hand and so did John as he got the advantage and landed a clothesline before whipping Dolph to the ropes and landing a side kick. Then John did his Shaman of Sexy pose before landing a standing shooting star press for a near fall and John went for a vertical suplex but Dolph countered into a roll-up for a cover and Dolph used the ropes for leverage but the referee and Skye caught him and as Dolph argued with the referee, John rolled him up for a near fall and Dolph went to the corner and John charged but Dolph rolled up John but John got to his feet and missed a knee to the head and Dolph dropped John's chin over his shoulder for another near fall and Dolph stomped on John and placed John on the top turnbuckle and landed a head butt to the neck and John got a few right hands knocking Dolph to the mat.

Then John went for a top rope dropkick but Dolph got to his feet and John grabbed Dolph's legs and catapulted him into the corner turnbuckle and covered a near fall and John hit Dolph's head onto the turnbuckle and went for a springboard bodyblock but Dolph ducked and landed a German suplex into a bridge for a near fall and both men were down. Dolph got up and hit a legdrop across the back of John's neck for a near fall and Dolph got frustrated as John went to the corner and Dolph charged into a boot to the face and John went for Starship Pain but Dolph caught him at the top and got an inverted bodyslam him to the mat for a near fall. Dolph looked like he was about to cry as Skye laughed at him and Dolph yelled at her as he went for the Zig Zag but John held onto the ropes and then kicked Dolph in the back of the head and landed Starship Pain for the win.

Skye jumped up and down as she got into the ring and helped John up along with the referee and raised his arms in the air. Then John and Skye hugged each other and John raised his Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he raised Skye's arm in the air and the two left the ring and walked up the ramp as John raised his arm in the air.

Later, it was time for the United States Championship match which was Kofi versus the Miz versus Jack Swagger.

Then the Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Tonight, I will become the United States Champion," the Miz said. "The only problem is I'm going to win it here in Newark, New Jersey, I like to quote my good friend Conan O' Brien who wisely, once said all sewers lead to Newark. And it makes sense, why else would the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles be here? This is my plea to Mayor Booker: Mayor Booker, please ban me from this city forever……" Then the Miz got into the ring. "…….so I actually have an excuse never to come back here. And if you do that, I will make sure that Newark is known for something positive. This will be the place where I became the U.S. Champion because the Miz and I'm awesome."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp showing off before he got down on the ground doing push-ups as the pyro set off on the stage and Jack got into the ring. Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a white cut-off asymmetrical vintage tank top with a black tie and red plaid pants. Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and Kofi gave his United States Championship belt in the air and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi went to kick Miz but Miz backed away and Kofi ducked Jack's right hand and Kofi landed a kick and a right hand and did the same to Miz as Jack attacked Kofi from behind and Kofi landed a European uppercut and a right hand to Miz and Kofi leaped onto Jack in the corner and punched away at Jack as he flipped back down and Miz grabbed Kofi but Kofi landed a right hand and kicked Jack and Miz and landed another European uppercut. Jack attacked Kofi from behind and Miz & Jack teamed up against Kofi stomping on him and whipped him to the ropes and landed a double elbow and were beating on Kofi before landing a double vertical suplex and Miz went for a cover but Jack pulled Miz off of Kofi and Miz backed away again as he and Miz whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi kicked Jack in the face and rolled up for Miz for the cover but Jack broke it up.

Jack punched away at Kofi and Miz stomped on him and was showing off as Jack got Kofi in the corner and was landing some right hands and he & Miz whipped Kofi to the corner hard and Miz offered his hand to Jack for a double clothesline and Jack grabbed his hand but Miz kicked Jack in the midsection and whipped him to the corner hard before landing a clothesline and did the same to Kofi in the corner. Then Miz climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle to Jack and Kofi missed a right hand and Miz landed a neckbreaker on Kofi for a two count and stomped on both him & Jack and Miz got Kofi in the corner and went to whip him to another corner but Kofi reversed and Miz tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Kofi got a forearm and climbed the top turnbuckle but Miz caught him.

Miz landed a couple of right hands and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Jack got Miz on his shoulders and Kofi got a cross body for a two count and covered Jack for a two count. Jack went to the corner as he and Kofi traded blows and Jack threw Kofi face first onto the top turnbuckle and then shoulder-first into Miz and then landed a belly-to-belly on Kofi for the cover but Miz broke up the cover and Jack landed a right hand and speared Miz in the corner and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and placed Miz on the top turnbuckle and hung him upside down as was kicking him before showing off doing push-ups.

Then Jack went to whip Kofi nto Miz but Miz moved out of the way before Kofi tossed Jack face-first into the middle turnbuckle and leaped on Jack and landed a back suplex off the top turnbuckle on Miz and went for the cover but Jack went for corner swing splash and Kofi moved as Jack covered and Kofi broke the count. Kofi rolled up Jack for a two count and landed a couple of chops to the chest and landed a dropkick and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying clothesline and bounced off the ropes to land the Boom-Boom-Boom leg drop for the cover but Miz broke up the count and Miz landed a right hand and went to whip Kofi to the ropes but Kofi reversed and Miz hung onto the ropes as Jack tossed Kofi down by the hair and ducked a right hand from Miz and went for a back suplex on Miz but Miz held onto the top rope.

Miz ducked as Kofi nailed Jack a 360 spin round kick and Miz then landed the Skull Crushing Finale on Kofi for a near fall as Jack draped Kofi's leg over the bottom rope and Miz thought he won the match as Miz went for a small package for the cover but Kofi rolled up but Jack reversed the pin attempt giving Miz a near fall. Then Jack went for a double clothesline but only got Kofi and Miz kicked Jack in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and Jack grabbed Miz and landed the gut wrench power bomb and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise and then he covered Miz and scored the three count.

Shayna raised her arms in the air in excitement as she got into the ring and helped Kofi up along with the referee and Kofi grabbed his United States Championship belt and got on the turnbuckles and raised in the air. Then Kofi clapped his hands and got back down and hugged Shayna as she smiled.

Later after Hell in a Cell, Evan, Jasmine, John, Skye, Kofi, Shayna, and Destiny were to a nightclub called XL Lounge to celebrate, something they decide to hold off after Smackdown the night Skye won the Women's Championship and after Hell in a Cell.

"Here's to my wonderful, hot, smart, sexy boyfriend for retaining his Intercontinental Championship against……Mr. Ziggles," Skye said as everyone laughed.

"Here's a toast to my amazing, beautiful, sexy girlfriend for winning her very first Women's Championship," John said.

"Thank you."

Then Skye and John kissed each other.

"I would like to say congratulations to my always, energetic, smiling boyfriend for overcoming another obstacle in retaining his United States Championship," Shayna said.

"What about sexy, Shay?" Kofi said.

"Kofi, you know you are sexy and don't ever forget it."

"Or should I say sexual chocolate because I know that's what she called Kofi one time," Jasmine whispered to Evan.

"I heard that, Jasmine," Shayna said.

"It's true and you know it."

Then everyone laughed.

"And Kofi and I would like to make a toast to our smart, sexy, and powerful girlfriend and fiancée for surviving their first and hopefully last Hell in a Cell match," Evan said.

"Well, Shayna and I didn't touch it one bit," Jasmine said, "but Gabrielle Ambernathy did."

Then everyone laughed as they tipped their glasses.,

A few minutes later, Kofi, Shayna, and Evan were hanging out near the dance floor and Skye & John were in the booth making out as Jasmine and Destiny watched for a bit and walked away.

"Did I ever make out in public with Evan?" Jasmine said.

"I think you did a few times," Destiny said. "Christina and I saw you and it's always annoying."

"Whatever."

"By the way, are you coming to Skye's place for girls' day on Wednesday?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Before then, I'm going to Tampa with Evan so we can go over wedding plans and get them started."

"That's nice."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you be mad at me if I invited you to a Halloween party at my stepfather's beach house and maybe hook you up with my stepbrother?"

"Maybe a little because now you, along with Skye and Christina, are playing matchmaker."

"Destiny, I don't think in a over a year I've known you you've met him and he hasn't had a girlfriend in five years."

"Really?"

"Really; come on, D. I know you've been feeling lonely without a boyfriend and it's mainly because of me and the other girls; well, Madison is on her way to Splitsville with Jake. Look, just come to Florida with me and Evan to the Halloween party, I'll introduce you to Alex, and try to get to know him. What do you say?"

Then Destiny thought it over and said,

"Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you," Jasmine said as she hugged Destiny. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret this."

"I would hope so."

Then "Nice and Slow" by Usher started playing in the background.

"Well, I better go dance with Evan," Jasmine said as she walked away.

Destiny stayed behind as Jasmine joined Evan as Kofi, Shayna, Skye and John went to the dance floor.

__

Ah

Whatcha doing

Really?

You know I'm coming over, right?

(Now baby tell what you wanna do with me)

Now you got it hot for me already, baby?

Okay

I'll be there in about uh, give me ten minutes

Be ready

Ah

Wear that little thing I like

(Now baby tell what you wanna do with me)

It's seven o'clock n the dot

I'm in my drop top cruisin' the streets

Oh, yeah

I gotta real pretty, pretty, little thang that's waiting for me

I pull up

Anticipating

Good love

Don't keep me waiting

I got plans to put my hands in places I've never seen

Girl, you know what I mean

Let me take you to a place nice and quiet

There ain't no one there to interrupt

Ain't gotta rush

I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Now baby, tell me what you wanna do with me)

See, I've been waiting for this for so long

We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up

Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)

Now here we are

Drivin' round town

Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down

Girl, you got me sayin'

My, my, my (My)

I wish that I (I)

Could pull over

And get this thing started right now

I wanna do something freaky to you, baby

I don't think they heard me

I, I wanna do something freaky to you, baby

So call out my name

They call me U-S, H-E-R, R-A, Y-M, O-N-D

Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me

You know you gotta…….. feelin' like Jodeci

Every time that you roll with me, holdin' me

Tryin' to get control of me

Nice and slowly

You know

Never lettin' go

Never messin' up the flow

Dis is how the hook go

Let me take you to a place nice and quiet

There ain't no one there to interrupt

Ain't gotta rush

I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Now baby, tell me what you wanna do with me)

See, I've been waiting for this for so long

We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up

Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow

(Now, baby, tell me what you wanna do with me)

Now tell me

Do you wanna get freaky?

'Cause I'll freak you right, I will

I'll freak you right, I will

I'll freak you like no one has ever, ever made you feel

I'll freak you right, I will

I'll freak you right, I will

I'll freak you, freak you like no one has ever, ever made you feel

Yeah

(Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)

"Hey, John," Skye said, "does this song remind you of anything?"

"Yeah," John said. "You?"

"Yeah, we first made love to this song, the night 'Eddie's Angels' had their farewell party when I came by."

Then John smiled as he leaned down and kissed Skye and Jasmine smiled as she saw the whole thing.


	6. Interception!

**Chapter 6: Interception!**

The next day, RAW was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania with Pittsburgh Steelers quarterback Ben Roethlisberger guest hosting and on that night, JazzShay and Madison were facing Christina, Skye, and Destiny in a Steelerettes Cheerleaders Brawl.

At the hotel, Skye was waking up in John's arms with a smile on her face as she remembered last night when she and John were making love.

Skye slowly slid out of John's arms and out of the bed as she quietly went to the bathroom.

Skye turned on the shower and waited for it to a little hot before she stepped into the stall. Skye was washing all over her body and then the shower door was opened and Skye looked to see it was John.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure," Skye said.

Then John stepped inside the shower stall as he closed the door and John started washing his arms and all over his body. Then he turned Skye around and he leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Then John went to her neck as Skye moaned and John lifted her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. John got Skye in the corner of the shower and Skye unwrapped her legs as John kissed her and went down again on her neck before going down to her chest as he tenderly kissed her breast.

Then John was on his knees as he lifted Skye's right leg over his shoulder and John got between her legs. Skye moaned loudly when she felt John's mouth inside of her and chills ran all over her as she was breathing.

Then John was kissing all over Skye's stomach as he got up and kissed her on the lips and the two slid down into the tub as John entered Skye and Skye moaned quietly. He started his pace slow and he sped right up as Skye wrapped her legs around John's waist as he was pumping faster and harder in and out of Skye and she dug her nails into John's back. Skye tried to keep quiet as John was kissing her lips and about several minutes later, Skye reached her climax and John reached his. John then looked at Skye and Skye smiled as the shower continued to cascade over the two.

"We should do this more often," Skye said.

"I like that," John said.

Then John leaned down and kissed Skye.

A little later at the arena, Jasmine was calling her stepbrother, Alex, on her cell phone and after a few rings, Alex answered the call.

_"Hello?"_ Alex said.

"Hey, Al, it's Jazz," Jasmine said.

_"Hey, sis, what's up?"_

"Nothing, I, uh, I wanted to tell you something?"

_"Okay, what is it?"_

"Well, I know you're throwing your Halloween party at Tim's beach house and since Evan and I are coming, I was wondering if I could bring my friend Destiny along?"

_"Destiny from the WWE?"_

"Yes, her."

_"Sure, why not?"_

"Well, that's another thing I wanted to tell you about. Um, I, uh, I invited Destiny to come because……I was hoping to hook her up with you."

_"Jasmine, you have got to kidding me!"_

"Well, Alex, you told me you haven't been in a relationship for five years and Destiny has never been in a relationship before; so I was hoping you two would finally meet, especially on a holiday like Halloween."

_"My friends would laugh at me if they knew my stepsister was setting me up with her friend who is a WWE Diva."_

"Hey, John Morrison said this best: be jealous. Let them do that; it's not like they got something else better to do. Look, I've already convinced Destiny to come so she'll meet you and if nothing works out, I promise I will butt out."

_"__Alright, I'll meet your friend, for you."_

"Thank you; I gotta bail, I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

Then Jasmine ended the call.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the United States Championship match which was Kofi versus the Miz.

Earlier, after listening to Jack Swagger point out that it wasn't he who got pinned by Kofi during the Triple Threat Match at Hell in a Cell for the United States Championship, the Miz had to complain and whine to special guest host Ben Roethlisberger that the Steelers quarterback granted him another title match later in the night. Ben granted that match but if the Miz lost, he would have to say to the WWE Universe, "I'm the Miz and I'm awful."

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a black and gold crop top, black and gold pleated miniskirt and her hair straight. Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and the Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and stared at Kofi as Kofi gave his United States Championship belt in the air and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz got aggressive as he and Kofi locked up and the two had an elbow tie-up for a while before a break and Miz shoved Kofi and Kofi shoved Miz back and Miz charged at Kofi but Kofi tossed Miz out of the ring and Kofi smiled as Miz got back in the ring and the two got into each other's faces and Miz headbutted Kofi. Miz covered for a one count and stomped on Kofi before choking him with his knee on the bottom rope and Miz charged at Kofi as Kofi shoved him to the ropes and Kofi went for the Trouble In Paradise but Miz held onto the ropes and Kofi chopped Miz in the chest twice and rolled up Miz for a two count.

Miz rolled out of the ring and then came back in as Kofi had his fists up and Miz went for a right hand and Kofi ducked as he went behind Miz and rolled him up for a two count and Miz bounced off the ropes and Kofi leapfrogged over Miz and Miz clubbed Kofi from behind and covered for a two count. Then Miz stomped on Kofi and choked him on the middle rope and then Miz grabbed Kofi and landed a couple of back elbows and Kofi fell to the mat as Miz hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed some left hands before the referee pulled him back and Miz charged at Kofi in the corner but Kofi moved out of the way and hopped onto Miz and punched away at him before flipping back down.

Then Kofi landed several fists and boots to Miz before the referee pullled him back and Kofi charged at Miz before Miz tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Miz went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and got a forearm and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and Miz tripped him as Kofi fell on the floor.

Shayna went over to Kofi and helped him up and Kofi climbed on the ring apron and Miz grabbed him as Kofi landed a forearm and Kofi flipped into the ring to roll up Miz but Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the face and applied a chin-lock for a while and Kofi got to his feet and landed some back elbows but Miz landed a knee to the midsection and went for a back suplex but Kofi fell on Miz and covered for a two count. Then Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner hard and Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline before punching away at Kofi and the referee pulled him back before Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop for a two count.

Then Miz stomped on Kofi and landed a right hand before he was about to whip Kofi to the ropes but Kofi reversed and Miz kicked him in the face and Miz bounced off the ropes and Kofi landed Trouble in Paradise and Miz rolled out of the ring and Kofi got out of the ring and threw Miz back in the ring and covered for a two count. Shayna was shocked as Kofi went over to Miz but Miz rolled him up for a two cont and Kofi landed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Miz rolled away and Kofi kicked Miz in the midsection and landed the Boom Drop for the cover but Miz grabbed the bottom rope.

Miz rolled out of the ring and Kofi grabbed him but Miz yanked him on the middle rope and Miz got back in the ring and went for a boot to the face but Kofi countered with a back-slide pin for a two count and the two traded blows until Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed a flying forearm. Then Kofi landed a dropkick and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody block but Miz rolled through for a two count and then Miz went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed the S.O.S for a two count. Miz crawled to the corner and Kofi tried to jump to the middle rope but he slipped and fell on the mat as Miz took advantage to land the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Shayna was shocked and disappointed as the Miz got excited and the referee gave him the United States Championship belt and the Miz kissed it as Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi and she & the referee helped him out of the ring as Miz got on the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air. Then the Miz got back down and asked for a microphone and said,

"You are looking at the new United States Champion because I'm the Miz and I'm……" The crowd said "awful" when he paused there, "……awesome!"

Then the Miz raised his title belt in the air and kissed it as he left the ring.

Meanwhile, Shayna was walking down the hallway still upset at what just happened and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and Jasmine & Madison were there.

"Are you kidding me?" Shayna said. "The Miz just beat my boyfriend to become the new United States Champion? Ugh, it was a good thing you and I had to beat up Jeremy Piven at Summerslam and now, the dumb blonde known as the Ambernathy Girls are after us."

"Hey, the Miz is awful and so are the Ambernathy Girls," Jasmine said. "But Kofi hasn't backed down from a fight and he will get his rematch, believe that."

"Yeah, you're right; I'm just tired of hearing the Miz's mouth and if he was banned from RAW, Jeremy Piven wouldn't have felt the wrath of JazzShay and Kofi would still be the United States Champion."

"You got that right," Madison said. "Now let's get this whole thing behind us and give the WWE Universe something to cheer about. Let's go."

Then Jasmine, Shayna, and Madison left the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the Steelerette Cheerleaders Brawl.

"This is a six-Diva Steelerette Cheerleaders Brawl," Justin Roberts announced as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with JazzShay following her. "Introducing first, the team of JazzShay and Madison Spears."

Madison was wearing a black and gold stretch knit dress with shoulder pads and the number 7 on the front, black gloves, and her hair straight. Jasmine was wearing a black and gold knit midriff top with the Steelers logo with mesh sleeves, black and gold pleated miniskirt, black leather hand warmers, and her hair in ponytail.

JazzShay and Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Madison got into the ring first as Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around.

JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and Madison stood in the middle of the ring and JazzShay got back down as Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Christina and Destiny following her.

"And their opponents Christina Alexis, Destiny, and the WWE Women's Champion Skye," Justin announced

Christina was wearing a white and gold lycra crop top, white shorts, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a white and gold tank midriff crop top, white pleated miniskirt, and her hair curled. And Destiny was wearing a white and gold crop midriff top, white miniskirt, and her hair in curly pigtails.

The three walked down the ramp as Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her Women's Championship belt in the air before going down in the ring along and Destiny got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air.

Then Shayna, Madison, Christina, and Destiny got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine immediately grabbed Skye's leg and got a side takedown as she stumped on Skye's leg and she went to whip Skye but Skye reversed whipping Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine went for a springboard moonsault but Skye dodges and Jasmine landed on her feet and goes for a rollup but Jasmine got to her and went for a kick to the face but Skye got another roll-up for a two count. Jasmine ducked a clothesline and got a reverse roundhouse kick for a two count and Jasmine kicked Skye in the midsection and in the head and landed a snap mare and she charged into Skye but Skye landed a jawbreaker for a two count and tags in Christina and she stomps on Jasmine and applied a surfboard submission and splashed her on the mat for a two count.

Then Christina went for a scoop slam but Jasmine escaped and nailed a backbreaker and made the tag to Madison and Madison climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a dropkick and the two traded blows before Madison bounced off the ropes and landed a dropkick sending Christina out of the ring. Then Madison threw Christina back in the ring and landed a couple of one-arm snap mares and made the tag to Shayna and the two whipped Christina to the ropes and Madison got a drop toe hold before Shayna landed a dropkick for a two count and Christina made the tag to Destiny and Shayna missed a clothesline and Destiny landed a knee to the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before she landed a Northern lights suplex-hammerlock combination for a two count.

Then Destiny landed a couple of right hands and whipped Shayna to the corner but Shayna blocked and Destiny kicked Shayna in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment out of nowhere for the three count.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Women's Champion Skye, Christina Alexis, and Destiny," Justin announced.

Then Christina and Skye got into the ring and they raised Destiny's arms in the air along with the referee and Christina helped Shayna up as Madison and Jasmine got into the ring and the girls hugged each other as the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air.

Later after RAW was over, Shayna was coming out of the bathroom of her and Kofi's hotel room as she was getting ready for bed and climbed into bed next to Kofi.

"Are you sure you're all right, Shay?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to let the Miz get to me," Shayna said. "I could hear his mouth in my head still."

"I know the Miz can be pretty annoying; but hey, I will get my rematch and the Miz's title reign will be short-lived before you know it."

"I hope so; I love you, Kofi; I love how you're always smiling even through some tough times."

"I love you too." Then Kofi kissed Shayna on the cheek. "Let's go to sleep."

Then Shayna snuggled in the bed as Kofi turned off the lamp and went to sleep.


	7. The Palace of Wisdom Opens Its Doors

**Chapter 7: The Palace of Wisdom Opens Its Doors**

Smackdown was in Trenton, New Jersey and on that night, Skye was facing Layla in a Divas' match and John was defending the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler.

At the arena, Skye and Destiny were walking down the hallway having a conversation.

"So I was thinking us girls spending the day at the spa and shopping and spend the night pigging out on pizza and ice cream," Skye said. "What do you think?"

"Oh, my God, that would be so much fun," Destiny said. "I gotta be careful with that though."

"Hey, you know me; I got to look good and stay fit. I may have been a cheerleader, but now that I'm a professional wrestler, I got to pack the good pounds to kick some butt."

"Yeah."

Then as Skye and Destiny were continuing walking and talking, they came across Vickie Guerrero.

"Well, well, well," Destiny said, "if it isn't Vickie Guerrero."

"You know, I never thought you would show your face around here after 'Eddie's Angels' exposed you for the slut you really are; but I guess you decided to come back for redemption. Ain't gonna happen, sweetie."

"Yeah, and your new boyfriend is pretty stupid for not realizing it and I feel sorry for him. You're gonna make him look like an idiot just like you did everybody else. Tsk, tsk, tsk, not a good idea, Vickie."

"You know what?" Vickie said. "You girls can make fun of me all you want, but I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone."

Then Vickie walked away.

"Whoa, I guess she's still mad at us," Skye said, "but I think she wants to get back at us."

"Don't worry, she is under our control for now," Destiny said.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match which was Skye versus Layla. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Destiny.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Destiny, from Santa Monica, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Skye."

Skye was wearing a brown metallic halter crop top, brown metallic mini-miniskirt with a black belt, brown metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a brown cowl neckline cutout sleeve mini dress with black leather belt, black boots and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first as she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye raised her title belt in the air as Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Miami, Florida, Layla," Tony Chimel announced.

Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and stared at Skye as Destiny left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Skye and Layla locked up and had a long elbow tie-up as Layla got in the corner before a break and Layla got a knee to the midsection and a few right hands before the referee pulled her back and Layla shoved Skye and went for another right hand but Skye ducked and kicked Layla in the midsection and landed a few forearms. Then Layla walked away as Skye whipped her back to the corner and charged into a back elbow and then Skye took Layla down and the two ladies brawled and Layla bailed out of the ring as Skye chased her back and Layla went to kick Skye but Skye grabbed her leg and landed a clothesline for a two count.

Then Skye grabbed Layla but Layla pulled her to the middle turnbuckle and Layla got a running knee to the face. Layla pulled Skye to the middle of the ring and punched away at her and Layla continued using the knee stomping on Skye's face and applied a chinlock and smashed her face on the mat. Layla tied Skye's arms around her throat and shook her around and Skye broke free and landed a clothesline and a few dropkicks and bounced off the ropes to landed a forward somersault slam for a two count and Layla went to the corner as Skye went for a handspring elbow but Layla got the foot to the back and Layla grabbed her by the hair and went for a slam but Skye got an inside cradle for a two count.

Then Skye bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and Layla got a big boot to the face and Destiny got on the apron to distract Layla and Layla went to hit Destiny but Destiny ducked to the floor and the two were talking smack to each other as Skye landed a reverse roundhouse kick and Sweet Lips for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Skye," Tony announced.

Skye smiled as Destiny got into the ring and applauded for Skye as Skye got up and the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt and her arms were raised along with Destiny. Then Skye looked down at Layla as Destiny asked for a microphone.

"Everybody, Skye and I have an announcement to make," Destiny said, "since our BFFs Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke have formed a Diva tag team called JazzShay, Skye and I have formed a Diva Tag Team as well."

"We are now called Dream's Secret," Skye said, "meaning you don't know our secrets, but we will know yours and your dream will surely come true."

Then Skye and Destiny bowed down and raised their arms in the air and left the ring and walked up the ramp holding hands as they went to the back.

Later, Vickie Guerrero and Eric Escobar were in Theodore Long's office and Vickie was all giggly before she whispered in Eric's ear.

"Excuse me?" Theodore asked.

"Excuse you," Eric said as he and Vickie got off the couch.

"The last time I checked, this was my office. Now Vickie Guerrero, what can I do for you?"

"Last week, my boyfriend Eric Escobar was announced as the new member of the Smackdown roster," Vickie said, "and I think it's completely unfair that you don't have him in a match tonight. And I just have to say it's also unfair for C.M. Punk. It is unfair because he doesn't get his one-on-one rematch. I mean, do you realize mathematically it is also unfair for the Undertaker? I mean, a fatal four-way? Teddy, he could lose his title without even being pinned. The odds are against him. I just don't understand why you keep poking a stick at the Undertaker."

"But Mr. McMahon...."

"Mr. McMahon? Are you suggesting that it was Mr. McMahon idea?"

Then Vickie whispered as Eric spoke some Spanish to Theodore and then kissed Vickie's hand and arm.

"Oh, hold on," Vickie said before Eric walked away. "Mr. Long, may I remind you are still on probation."

Then Vickie and Eric went to leave before they bumped into Christina.

"What do you care?" Christina said. "You are not the General Manager of Smackdown and for you to say that this is unfair to C.M. Punk? And also, unfair for the Undertaker? The last time I checked, C.M. Punk is not the World Heavyweight Champion no more, the Undertaker is. And why do you care about those two? You care about the face that Punk has done some horrible things the past four months? You care about the fact that the Undertaker got screwed at Breaking Point thanks to you? You ain't got no heart, Vickie, and you know it."

"Hey, sweetheart," Eric said, "for once in your life, why don't you mind your own business?"

"Shut up! I don't think I want to hear your mouth and the reason you don't have a match tonight is because of your slut of a girlfriend."

Then Christina stared at Theodore for a little bit and then walked away.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a black tube top with red roses, black plaid pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John.

John got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and he & John had a staredown as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph had words for each other as they circled around the ring and Dolph got a takedown grabbing John's leg as he got him on the mat and Dolph clubbed John in the back and got a fireman's carry takeover for a one count and applied a body scissors into a full mount position for a one count and Dolph tried to hold onto John as John got a fireman's carry takeover into an armlock. Dolph got to his feet as he got a knee to the midsection and landed a right hand before he whipped John to the ropes and John slide under Dolph's legs as he ducked a clothesline and John landed a dropkick for a near-fall and John got a side headlock takedown and applied a headlock as Dolph got to his feet and the two men struggled over a backslide and Dolph went for a right hand but John hit an inverted backbreaker and then a Russian leg-sweep.

John got an 180 leg drop for a two count and Maria ran down the ramp and around the ring as Skye looked at her and Maria took a seat next to the announcers as John applied a headlock as Skye kept looking at Maria and Dolph got to his feet as he landed a snap mare and grabbed John's leg and John landed a pele kick and John went over to Dolph but Dolph pulled him towards the middle turnbuckle hitting his head. Then Dolph landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Dolph stomped on John and clubbed him in the back of the head and whipped John to the corner and splashed him and Dolph dragged John down and covered for a two count and Dolph kicked John in the head and slammed his head into the mat several times and then hit a screaming standing elbow-drop for a two count.

Dolph grabbed John by the hair and applied a headlock and John got to his feet as he landed a knee to the face and John stumbled to the corner and Dolph landed a right hand as he taunted him and Dolph was stomping on John and John fought back with a kick to the midsection and some right hands and John went to whip Dolph but Dolph reversed twisting John's arm and got a scoop slam for a two count. Dolph landed a couple of hard right hands and applied a chinlock and John ended up getting to a vertical base and flipping the switch on an electric chair slam and the two men were down as Dolph got up and went for a right hand but John blocked and landed some and Dolph kicked John in the midsection and landed a right hand as John bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline.

Then John whipped Dolph to the ropes and then landed a heel kick and then John did his Shaman of Sexy pose before landing a standing shooting-star press for a two count and John hit a forearm and went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed and John kicked Dolph in the face and John landed a crossbody on Dolph and both men were propelled over the top rope to the floor. John got up but Dolph rammed him to the ring apron and threw John back in the ring and Dolph grabbed Maria's chair and brought to the ring apron and Dolph got back in the ring and landed a right hand and Dolph got John in the corner and landed some right hands and kicks as Skye went to take the chair away.

But Maria grabbed the chair as the two were arguing before Maria had taken her chair back to sit in and Skye simply walked away shrugging her shoulders as Dolph splashed John in the corner and Dolph went to whip John to the ropes but John reversed and Dolph held onto the ropes and landed a dropkick. He went to get the chair he set by ringside, but saw that Maria had taken it back and Dolph got dumbfounded as he turned around and John landed a Flying Chuck kick and covered for the win.

Skye raised her arms in the air as she got into the ring and John got up as the referee handed him the Intercontinental Championship and raised his arms in the air along with Skye. Then John and Skye hugged each other and looked at Maria as the two left the ring and Maria got into the ring to check on Dolph as John and Skye walked up the ramp as John raised his title belt in the air as Skye shrugged her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Maria and Dolph were walking backstage as Maria tried to get Dolph to talk to her.

"What is wrong with you?" Maria said as Dolph continued walking. "Come on, just talk to me. Come on, Dolph. Dolph! Just talk to me."

"You know what, Maria?" Dolph said. "I had a personal life and a professional life and I thought you could differentiate between those two."

"But Dolph, I thought we were a team."

"In my personal life, I don't know. In my professional life, I got bright lights, a big future, I got something special going on here; in my personal life: I don't see you. It's over."

Then Dolph walked away as Maria was left to emote that feeling as she started to cry and Skye walked towards her.

"Oh, Maria, I know," Skye said. "I know this is hard on you but look on the bright side; Dolph Ziggler has competed for the Intercontinental Championship four times and still lost. He's a loser and you don't need a loser. Look, I think now you realize Dolph Ziggler is not worthy. I mean, when I broke up with C.M. Punk and ended up with John Morrison, I felt free and alive……and sexy and I realized C.M. Punk was indeed a loser, and a liar, and most likely, a fake. All that work Michelle McCool and Layla did to make you look stupid and ruin your friendship with Melina, well, they can have Dolph Ziggler and they'll look stupid together. You know what I'm saying?" Then Maria continued to cry. "Maria?" Then Skye pulled out some Kleenex out of her tank top and gave it to Maria. "Think about what I said, okay?"

Then Skye patted Maria on her shoulder as she walked away.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Christina was packing her bag when her cell phone rang. Christina walked over to the nightstand and picked her cell phone to see her boyfriend Josh calling her and Christina answered the call.

"Hello?" Christina said.

__

"Hello, Chris,"

Josh said. _"What are you doing?"_

"Packing my bag since I'm going to Los Angeles with the girls tomorrow."

__

"Are you coming home Thursday?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I?"

__

"Okay."

"Hey, I promise you and I will be together for the whole day when I return to Texas."

__

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye."

Then Christina ended the call.


	8. Girls Time

**Chapter 8: Girls Time**

The next day, the Angelic Coalition were having a girls' day together in Los Angeles, California where they were spending the night at Skye's house.

The day started with the girls spending the morning at the spa and shopping in the afternoon and it lead to the night at Skye's house.

She lived in a beautiful townhouse which had four bedrooms, a beautiful pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard, and a stripper pole in the living room. Only Skye used it for exercise before John came into her life and she enticed him with her lap dances.

The girls had all gathered in the living room where they were eating pizza, ice cream, and drinking soda.

"So, Jasmine," Skye said, "are you gonna tell us about your upcoming wedding details?"

"Okay," Jasmine said. "Well, Evan and I found the most beautiful chapel where we plan to have the ceremony and it's actually at the University of Missouri in St. Louis."

Then Jasmine pulled out a few pictures of the University of Missouri-St. Louis Provincial House Chapel.

"Oh, my God, that is so beautiful," Destiny said.

"I know," Jasmine said. "I know, it's the perfect place to fit 250 guests and we decided to get married in May."

"That's great," Skye said.

"Yeah, oh, and I also found the perfect wedding dress that I found on this website called Kirstie Kelly."

Then Jasmine pulled out a picture of an ivory fitted sweetheart gown with a beaded bodice and a unique scattered pattern on skirt.

"Oh, my God, Jasmine," Madison said, "that is a beautiful dress."

"Oh, yeah," Jasmine said, "and I actually found a dress like that in a bridal store in Florida and I hope they have it when we go to Florida in December."

"Oh, my God, do you think we'll be able to go over to Iraq for the Tribute to the Troops tour this year?" Shayna said.

"I hope so," Christina said. "I think Madison, Destiny, and I went last year; but we're all going this year."

"Yeah."

"By the way, Shayna," Skye said, "how are you and Kofi holding up since RAW?"

"You know me and Kofi, we're always hanging in there and not letting what happened get to us."

"Well, the Miz is indeed awful and he finally got what he wanted; but John, he's still the Intercontinental Champion and Mr. Ziggles still can't beat him or Rey Mysterio. He is such a loser."

"But what about Maria?" Christina said. "What is she gonna do now that Dolph Ziggler is out of the picture?"

"I'm kinda hoping she gets back together with Brent," Madison said. "He missed Maria bad."

Brent was a WWE superstar on the RAW roster as part of a stable called the Boyz in Motion along with his twin brother Ryan and childhood friends Jeremy and Jason. Brent and Maria got together last year and we're dating for less than a year before Maria got traded to Smackdown and decided that she and Brent should see other people.

"Yeah, me too," Shayna said.

"Me three," Jasmine said. "I don't understand why she would dump Brent and start dating Dolph Ziggler? I think she's confused."

"Totally," Destiny said. "I'll bet Michelle McCool and Layla are having a good laugh about this."

"Please, like I said before, all that work Michelle McCool and Layla did to make Maria look stupid and ruin her friendship with Melina, they can have Dolph Ziggler and they'll look stupid together, and Maria oughta apologize to Melina."

"I hope she does that," Christina said. "So, Madison, have to you talked to Jake yet?"

"No, I haven't," Madison said. "I think I'm ready to accept the fact that I can't be with him anymore. I'm done."

"Hey, it's his loss," Jasmine said. "If he can't be supportive, then he's kicked to the curb."

"You said it; he hasn't called to apologize or nothing. So that's it."

"Just let him be," Shayna said. "You'll get over it."

"Okay, how about we smooth things over and play a game of truth or dare?" Skye said.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome," Jasmine said.

"I don't think I'm up for a game of that," Destiny said.

"Come on, this is supposed to be our girls' night," Madison said. "Have some fun."

"There's nothing gross in my game that you won't do," Skye said. "I promise."

"Come on, one game won't hurt," Christina said.

"Well…..okay," Destiny said.

"Great," Skye said. "Okay, Madison, you're first."

"Alright, truth," Madison said.

"Okay, who in this room you think is a virgin?"

Then Madison thought it over and already knew Destiny was a virgin, so somebody else was.

"Okay, I believe it's Shayna," Madison answered.

"Well, Shayna, is it true?" Skye said.

Then Shayna sighed as she hated to admit in front of her friends.

"Yes, it's true," Shayna answered. "I'm a virgin."

"You mean, you and Kofi haven't done it yet?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean and I'm just waiting for that right time. It's not that I don't trust Kofi, I really do. I'm just not ready."

"I understand," Christina said. "Kofi is a reasonable guy and I know he wouldn't push you into something you're not ready for."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Christina, you're next," Skye said.

"Dare."

"I dare you……to dance on my stripper pole."

Then the girls laughed as Christina's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" Christina said.

"You called a dare so do it," Destiny said.

"Fine, but if any of you mention any of this to Josh, I'll kill you."

"Wait a minute, let me turn on the radio for you to dance to," Skye said.

Skye got up and went over to the stereo and turned it on as "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus was playing. The girls cheered for Christina as she hesitated a little and started slowly going around the pole hanging onto it and then quickly jumped on it as she spun around. Christina started getting the hang of it as she was dancing.

After the song was done, the girls cheered & applauded and Christina playfully bowed down.

"Oh, my God, Chris," Madison said. "I can't believe you got down and dirty on that stripper pole; you're a natural."

"I didn't think I had it in me," Christina said.

About several hours later, the Angelic Coalition were sleeping in Skye's bedroom. Christina was sleeping next to Skye in her bed as Shayna, Madison, Christina, and Jasmine slept on the floor.

Jasmine was still awake as she pulled out her cell phone and was sending a text message to Evan. She wrote……

__

"Hey, baby. I miss u. Had a fun time with the girls and looking forward to seeing u tomorrow. Thought about ur question and the answer is yes. I luv you and talk 2 u soon. Goodnight."

Yesterday, Evan had asked Jasmine to move in with him as soon as he found a new place to live and Jasmine thought it over. She lived in Tallahassee, Florida all her life but now that she was engaged to Evan, it was time for a change.

A few minutes later, Jasmine's cell phone was vibrating and Jasmine looked to see Evan texted her back and it said,

__

"That made so happy; I luv u so much. Sleep well, baby!"

Then Jasmine smiled as she went to sleep.


	9. All Access RAW!

**Chapter 9: All Access RAW!**

RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana with Access Hollywood's Nancy O'Dell and Maria Menounos co-hosting and Evan & Kofi were facing each other to qualify for a spot on the RAW Team at the new pay-per-view event, Bragging Rights.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena on her iMac laptop computer and Shayna had just come in.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Shayna said as she sat down next to Jasmine. "Guess what Kofi and I were talking about."

"What?"

"Well, it just so happens that Bragging Rights is two weeks away and it's the same night Kofi and I are having our one-year anniversary."

"Oh, yeah, it's almost been a year since you and Kofi got together."

"Yeah, I still remember the day I asked him out on a date and I couldn't believe he said yes. I still couldn't see that coming."

"Kofi rejecting you? Please, that is not him."

"No, Kofi is likable guy and he wouldn't say no. I like the way he always smiles and carries himself and doesn't let crap get to him. My family adores him, especially my mom. How did a girl like me end up with a wonderful guy like Kofi?"

"I think you two are meant for each other."

"Yeah."

Later, RAW was on and Santino Marella was looking at the latest issue of WWE magazine while talking to RAW guest hosts Nancy O'Dell and Maria Menounos .

"I can't believe it," Santino said. "I'm standing right here with the latest WWE sexy superfan of the month and you are sexy."

"Thank you," Nancy said.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe you use another male anchor on Access Hollywood. Check this out. Could it be? Judge Reinhold and Fred Savage in Vice Versa? Stay tuned to Access Hollywood to find out. What do you think?"

"Not so bad," Maria said.

"Not too bad," Nancy said.

Then Beth Phoenix barged in as she shoved Santino aside.

"I can't believe what I just heard," Beth said. "Word is around the locker room that I've been traded to Smackdown?"

"Oh, that is true," Nancy said. "You are no longer on RAW."

Moments ago, Jillian Hall defeated Mickie James to become the new Divas Champions only to defend the title against Melina thanks to Nancy O'Dell's initiating of a huge tri-brand Divas trade along with Theodore Long and Tiffany. Melina made quick work of Jillian on her way to becoming the new Divas Champion.

"How dare you?" Beth said. "Just because you have a bum knee from Dancing with the Stars, don't think I won't finish off the job."

"Hey, let's just calm down……" Nancy said.

"I will not calm down! What you're gonna do, you're gonna pick the phone, you're gonna call Teddy Long and you're gonna have me traded back to RAW or I'm gonna make you and the little Greek Barbie doll regret your decision. Do I make myself clear?"

"I think it's clear that everybody's pretty ecstatic you're finally being traded off of RAW," Maria said.

"Yeah, I think so," Nancy said.

Then Beth flipped out on Maria as she pinned her to wall grabbing her throat.

"You wanna say that again," Beth said. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you?"

Then someone put her hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Beth said as she turned around to see Christina standing in front of her. "You?!"

"Yes, me," Christina said. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you if I catch you putting your hands on Maria Menounos again?" Christina said. "Maybe I should give you another kick in the face like I did two weeks ago."

"I'd like to see you try, Christina."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Santino said, "calm down. Beth, Maria's not scared of you. Why, earlier, she was just telling me how it's been a long time dream to compete in the WWE ring. I'm sure she wouldn't mind competing against all the other Divas in some form of match tonight. Isn't that right, Maria? Don't be so modest? Tonight, make it happen."

"I don't know if that's such……" Nancy said.

"Aha, then it's official."

"Good," Beth said as she walked away.

Christina was flabbergasted as Maria was concern.

"Oh, yeah?" Santino said. "Well, just so you know, every time we were intimate in the past, I faked every organism."

Then Christina slapped Santino hard in the face and Santino fell to the floor.

"By the way," Christina said, "thank you for trading me to RAW, I'm gonna love it here because everything is bigger in Texas."

Then Nancy and Maria looked at each other as they smiled.

Later, it was time for the Bragging Rights Qualifying match to be part of Team RAW which was Evan versus Kofi.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a red, white, and blue draped halter top, black shorts, and a black hat covering her straight hair. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down.

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a gray animal print draped halter top, black shorts, and a black hat covering her straight hair. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he took off his "Bourne to Fly" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and JazzShay left the ring and sat next to each other next to the announcers as the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Kofi locked and Kofi had Evan in a headlock for a while and Evan shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a back elbow and Evan bounced off the ropes and Kofi went for Trouble in Paradise but Evan held onto the ropes and Evan backed away to a corner for a breather. Evan and Kofi circled around the ring and once again, Kofi had Evan in a headlock for a long while and Evan got to his feet as Kofi twisted his arm and Evan countered with an armlock takedown into a pin for a two count and Evan went for another pin but Kofi countered into with a pin attempt for a two count and he chopped Evan in the chest and he bounced off the ropes and Evan blocked an aerial attack from Kofi with a spinning heel kick for a two count.

Then Evan applied a half-Boston crab as Kofi went to reach for the ropes but Evan dragged him to the middle of the ring and Kofi kicked Evan off as he lifted him up and nailed a European uppercut for a two count and Evan went to the corner as Kofi went to hop on the turnbuckle but Evan moved out of the way and Kofi fell as Evan covered for a two count. Then Evan grabbed Kofi but Kofi nailed the S.O.S. for a near fall and Kofi grabbed Evan but Evan got a spinning back kick and a knee to the face and then Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for Shooting Star Press but Kofi got up to block and Evan leaped back to the mat and ducked a right hand and jumped on the turnbuckle went for a spin kick but Kofi then countered with the Trouble in Paradise kick for the pin and the win.

Shayna raised her arms in the air in excitement as she and Jasmine got into the ring and Jasmine checked on Evan as Kofi and Shayna hugged each other and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Kofi clapped his hands and got back down and he helped Evan up and the two hugged each other as JazzShay smiled and the two left the ring and walked up the ramp together as they got into the back.

"Now that was a great match," Jasmine said. "Shayna and I are both proud of you."

"Well, that at least gave of them something to talk about," Shayna said.

"What's that, Shay?" Kofi said.

"I mean, since Evan and Jasmine got traded to RAW, Evan has beaten you and now you beaten him."

"Oooh, do I smell a rubber match in the future?" Jasmine said.

"Maybe," Evan said, "if you girls would like that."

"Maybe."

"Well, at least Kofi is part of Team RAW," Shayna said, "and whatever happens before Bragging Rights, I'm getting out of the way because RAW and Smackdown could get ugly."

"Yeah," Kofi said.

Then the four continued to walk away.

Then it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, and Rosa Mendes versus Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, and Maria Menounos.

Beth, Alicia and Rosa were already in the ring and Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Gail Kim following her. The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

"And their partner, you've seen her on One Tree Hill, Fantastic Four, and you can see her in the dark comedy Serial Buddies, Maria Menounos," Justin announced.

Then Maria Menounos' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nancy O'Dell following her. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring along with Kelly Kelly & Gail and the three stared at Beth, Alicia, and Rosa.

"And now, by order of special guest host, Nancy O'Dell, the special guest referee of this match, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a referee uniform which was a tank midriff top and black shorts and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans, went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Beth and Beth kept looking at Christina as she, Kelly, Maria, and Rosa got out of the ring and Christina called for the bell.

Gail immediately went behind Alicia rolled her up for a two count and Gail landed a forearm and twisted Alicia's arm as Maria made the tag and she & Gail whipped Alicia to the ropes and landed a double back elbow and Maria tossed Alicia across the ring by her hair twice and Alicia got Maria on her shoulder and Maria rolled Alicia up for a two count and Alicia kicked Maria in the midsection and dragged her as Beth made the tag.

Beth stared at Christina and pointed at her as she stood over Maria and Maria looked up as Beth got in her face and Maria kicked her in the knee, slapped her, and then made the tag to Kelly and Kelly ducked a right hand and bounced off the ropes as Beth caught her and got a backbreaker before splashing her face on the mat and grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the corner as she made the tag to Rosa.

Beth held onto Kelly kicked Rosa in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms before whipping Rosa to the corner and Kelly hit a springboard elbow in the corner on Rosa and Rosa got a drop toe hold sending Kelly to the bottom rope and Rosa knocked Gail off the apron and went to hit Maria but Maria ducked and Maria yanked Rosa's throat over the top rope then Kelly landed the K2 on Rosa and scored the pin.

Then Gail, Maria, and Nancy got into the ring and hugged each other as they had their arms raised along with Christina and Beth walked up the ramp staring at Maria and Christina as the girls in the ring made fun of her and Christina lifted Maria and got her on her shoulder as Maria raised her arm in the air.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine was coming out of the bathroom of her and Evan's hotel room as she had an ice pack in her hand and gave it to Evan for his elbow.

"Here you go," Jasmine said as climbed onto the bed next to Evan.

"Thanks," Evan said. "So are you happy that Christina got traded to RAW?"

"Oh, yeah, I am so thrilled. Did you see that look on Beth Phoenix's face? It was priceless; something tells me she wants to face Christina at Bragging Rights and Christina will gladly accept."

"Oh, yeah and there's also something else."

"What?"

"Maybe if you and Shayna face the Ambernathy Girls again, Christina may be a great addition to the team."

"You totally read my mind; those girls don't stand a chance against a 6'3" Diva and JazzShay. Now that will be something."

"Definitely."


	10. The Real Dirt Sheet

**Chapter 9: The Real Dirt Sheet**

Smackdown was in Trenton, New Jersey and Dream's Secret was competing in their first tag team match against Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix.

Skye was backstage at the arena reading her journal when Madison was sneaking up behind her.

For some reason, Skye has been hiding out in private with this particular journal that she didn't want anyone to see.

As Madison snuck up to Skye, she quickly snatched her journal and ran off.

"Hey!" Skye shouted. "Give that back!"

Then Skye chased Madison through the arena until Madison reached the Women's Locker Room and Skye caught up to her with Destiny, Brittany, and Amanda in sight.

"Okay, where is it?" Skye said as she was catching her breath.

"I'll give it back if you'll tell us what's inside," Madison said waving Skye's journal.

"It's none of your business."

"Skye, you're always walking off with that journal with a smile on her face," Destiny said. "So what is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I'll just open this 'journal' and read what's inside," Madison said.

Then Madison opened the journal as Skye tried to get it back but the girls held her back.

"Wait a minute," Madison said. "It's poetry."

"You write poetry, Skye?" Amanda said.

"No, I don't write poetry," Skye said. "Now can I please have my journal back?"

"Who wrote this because it sounds interesting?" Madison said.

"It's John, okay?"

"John Morrison writes poetry?" Brittany said.

"Oh, how sweet."

"Well, why don't you read us some of the Shaman of Sexy's poetry," Madison said as she handed Skye back her journal.

"I don't know," Skye said.

"Oh, come on, Skye," Destiny said. "Just one."

"Okay."

Then the girls gathered around Skye as they sat down and Skye opened her journal and begin to read.

__

A good weight in your hand

Smooth, unblemished skin

That's polished to a pleasant shine

The perfect shape, a heart

And a stem that twists of clean

Just the right size to fill up your palm

Then there's the cool snap

When your teeth sink through the flesh

And the tart sweetness that you find

On your tongue

She's like the perfect apple

Then the girls swooned after listening to that poem.

"Wow, who knew John could be so artistic?" Amanda said.

"I thought John was a complete douche bag," Brittany said, "but he sure is a lot of things."

"My thoughts exactly," Skye said.

"Is that why you're always walking away with that journal?" Madison said.

"Yeah."

"I have to admit, John's poem is great; it's very good."

"Well, this started a couple of months ago when we started dating. He would always leave me a poem at the beginning of the week in this journal that he gave me; and sometimes when I feel bored or upset, I read his poems to make myself feel better."

"Well, you don't need to hide it from us," Destiny said. "After listening to that type of artistic piece, I wanna hear more."

"Yeah, me too," Brittany said.

"Okay," Skye said.

Then a few minutes before Smackdown, Skye was icing John's abs after the vicious beating from C.M. Punk on WWE Superstars when the Miz got him disqualified. Before that, C.M. Punk was taunting Skye the whole time during the match but in return, Punk ended up with a kick in the head after John got disqualified.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Skye said.

"Yeah, it hurts but I'll be fine," John said.

"No wonder you hate the Miz so much and so does everybody else. I'm glad you two don't do the Dirt Sheet anymore, well, tonight's the return of it anyway."

"Don't worry, I got plenty to say to him; but I was wondering if you would like to join me and see what it's about."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I remember when on our first date, you mentioned that the Miz and I were a couple of idiots doing what we did and making fun of Evan and Cryme Tyme in the process. We won't do any of that and I would really love it if you joined me on the Dirt Sheet tonight."

Then Skye thought it over and answered,

"On one condition: if you let me co-host your show, the Palace of Wisdom, this week wearing one of my outfits that you like so much."

"Deal," John said.

Then Skye leaned down as she kissed John and John wrapped his arm around her.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret versus Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix. Dream's Secret's entrance theme, "Good Girls Gone Bad" by Cobra Starship and Leighton Messner, played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a baby blue lacy halter crop top, baby blue lacy mini-miniskirt with a black belt, baby blue lacy leg warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a baby blue monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye raised her title belt in the air as Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And theirs opponent first from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth walked over to Michelle and the two stared at Dream's Secret as Destiny and Beth got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Skye and Michelle had a staredown and Michelle wanted Skye to get the first blow and Skye went for it as Michelle ducked and Michelle kicked Skye in the midsection and threw her to the corner and she made the tag to Beth and the two were kicking Skye in the corner and Beth dragged Skye by her hair and Skye got a couple of back elbows and Beth landed a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count.

Then Beth grabbed Skye's arms and got a surfboard submission hold and splashed her on the mat and she held onto Skye as she made the tag to Michelle and the two whipped Skye to the ropes and Skye ducked a double clothesline and shoved Michelle into Beth and Skye landed a dropkick twice.

Then Skye made the tag to Destiny and Michelle immediately speared Destiny to the mat and punched away at her and Michelle went for a back suplex but Destiny countered into a Small Package for a two count and Michelle got a shoulder block and bounced off the ropes and Destiny got a schoolgirl pin for a two count.

Then Destiny went to whip Michelle but Michelle reversed landing a knee to the midsection and she bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the face and Michelle choked Destiny as she grabbed her and went to whip her to the ropes but Destiny reversed and landed a double underhook power bomb for the cover but Beth got into the ring and kicked her in the back and then went for a choke slam but Skye got into the ring and landed a spinning heel kick to the face.

Beth rolled out of the ring and Skye bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive onto Beth as Michelle attacked Destiny from behind and whipped Destiny to the ropes and Destiny kicked her in the face and Destiny landed a couple of forearms and went for another one but Michelle blocked and landed a Russian legsweep.

Then Michelle quickly applied a heel hook and Destiny was about to tap out when Skye bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop and Dream's Secret whipped Michelle to the ropes and missed a double clothesline and both ducked Michelle's clothesline and landed a double dropkick and Beth came into the ring but Skye got a drop toe hold and Dream's Secret bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide sending Beth out of the ring.

Then Michelle clotheslined Dream's Secret and Michelle stomped on Skye and went for a back suplex but Skye landed on her feet and Dream's Secret kicked Michelle in the midsection and landed their finishing move, the Dreamcatcher, which is a Russian legsweep and neckbreaker combination, and Destiny pinned Michelle for the win.

"Here are your winners, Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion Skye, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Then Dream's Secret hugged each other as the referee handed Skye her Women's Championship belt and raised Dream's Secret's arms in the air. Then Beth got into the ring as Dream's Secret left the ring and the girls were laughing at Beth as Beth stared at them.

Later, Skye was in Theodore Long's office having a conversation.

"Skye, I appreciate you taking part of WWE's Bragging Rights taking on the Divas' Champion Melina and the other Divas and I want you to know that this is a huge match for you," Theodore said.

It was announced that Dream's Secret and Madison were facing Melina, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim in a RAW versus Smackdown six-Diva tag team match.

"Hey, Melina and I may be friends," Skye said, "but all that matters is who is the better champion with the better Divas."

Then Chris Jericho came forward.

"You see, Skye," Chris said, "as captain of the Smackdown team……"

"Chris, that's co-captain," Theodore said.

When Smackdown started, Kane declared himself Team Smackdown co-captain with Chris Jericho and Chris took offense to that.

"As _co-captain _of the Smackdown team, everyone needs to understand how important Bragging Rights is. I mean, along with the championship matches, there's three RAW versus Smackdown matches. That means if Smackdown wins twice, it proves we're the dominant brand. That's also why it's so important for me to watch the qualifying matches to see who's gonna join me on Team Smackdown. I need of group of ruffians and rogues, gypsies, tramps, thieves, I need some warriors that I can lead in the battle to beat RAW and we're gonna beat RAW. As for as the other matches go, I can't count on your boyfriend John Morrison to beat the Miz and……maybe I can't count on you either."

"Ain't that sad?" Skye said. "I wouldn't count on you. I mean, I don't think anybody on the Smackdown team would count on you either. I mean, with your tag team partner the Big Show on the RAW team, that's a big chance for them and besides, nobody wants a captain who calls their fans hypocrites and liars. It's a shame, though. There's a slight chance that you wouldn't want the Smackdown team to win since the odds are not in your favor."

"Hey, Teddy," Mickie James as she came forward.

"Mickie James, how are you?" Theodore said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good."

"I just personally wanted to come by and say how excited I am that you chose to trade for me to come to Smackdown."

"Well, Mickie, I'm happy to have you here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And Chris, if you're looking for someone who can beat the RAW Divas, perhaps you should choose someone who _hasn't_ already beaten all the RAW Divas."

"That's a good idea," Skye said.

Then Skye begin to walk away until she bumped into Beth Phoenix.

"Now that I've been traded onto Smackdown," Beth said, "if I were you, I wouldn't plan on keeping that title for long. Oh, yeah, and one more thing. I want you to deliver a message to your friend Christina Alexis and since she thinks she's the dominate Diva beating up everyone, I'm challenging her to a match at Bragging Rights and show her that I'm more dominate than she is."

"Don't worry, she's watching Smackdown right now and she will gladly accept," Skye said.

Then Skye walked out of Theodore's office.

Later, Vickie Guerrero and Eric Escobar were walking down the hallway and smiling & laughing until they spotted Madison walking towards them.

In his Smackdown debut, Eric Escobar beat Matt Hardy in a Rights Qualifying match to be part of Team Smackdown thanks to the distraction by a screaming Vickie Guerrero.

"Here you go again, Vickie, causing trouble," Madison said. "You know what I think? I think the Smackdown team will lose to the RAW team because of you and your bad karma is definitely something the Smackdown team doesn't need; and if the Smackdown team loses, then what you did would be for nothing and Chris Jericho won't be the only one to blame."

"Hey," Eric said as he spoke to Madison in Spanish.

"I don't know what you said, but screw you."

Then Madison walked away.

Then it was the time for the return of the Dirt Sheet.

The Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his United States Championship belt in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he grabbed a microphone and sat down on a chair.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a white ruffled dress shirt, tan plaid miniskirt, brown boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

John and Skye walked behind the Miz as he had an incredibly smug look on his face and John grabbed a microphone and he & Skye sat down next to each other on the chairs.

"Hi, I'm John Morrison," John said, "and at Bragging Rights, I'm gonna prove why being the Intercontinental Championship is far more superior to……wait a minute, Miz. You got a championship, is that thing real, buddy? Did you get that on WWEShop?"

"Yes, it's real," the Miz said, "and I'm your United States Champion, the Miz."

"And welcome to the return of the Dirt Sheet."

"By the way, what is _she_ doing here?"

"I actually was invited by John to join you two for the Dirt Sheet," Skye said, "and besides, I never liked that show; so I decided to come and see what this is all about."

"Yeah, WWE presents a new concept in a pay-per-view called Bragging Rights. It will determine which show is far more superior than the other. Is it RAW or……"

"Or is it Smackdown?" John said. "And we will also determine which former member of one of the greatest tag teams in WWE history is superior.

"The Miz?"

"Or John Morrison?"

"Everybody knows I was the star of that tag team and throughout history, great pairs have broken up one going onto fame & fortune and the other fizzling out in obscurity. For example, Mork and Mindy." Then a picture of them went up on the video screen. "They were Robin Williams and what's her name?"

"And of course, we got Bill and Ted." Then a picture of them went up on the video screen. "Ted, of course, went on to become Neo in the Matrix and Bill, he went to the unemployment line which is probably where you'll go, Miz."

"Ha, ha, ha, and the list goes on, Wayne and Garth, Regis and Kathie Lee, and nobody could forget about the Rockers!"

"Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty, the Rockers."

"Yes, when they broke up, Shawn Michaels went on to become Shawn Michaels! While Marty Jannetty went on to be, well, Marty Jannetty. Wa-wa-wa. And at Bragging Rights, I will prove that I am the Shawn Michaels and you, my friend, are the Marty Jannetty."

"Well, that's just impossible, Miz, because Marty Jannetty never had sweet merchandise like I got." Then John showed off his t-shirt as Skye had her hand all over it. "Where's your shirt, Miz? Oh, you don't have a shirt, do you?"

"Wow, cool t-shirt."

"Your mom got one of these by the way."

Then Skye begin to laugh.

"There can't be two Jannettys," the Miz said. "So in default, you're the Jannetty. Thank you."

"Actually, there are two Jannettys," John said. "There's Marty Jannetty and there's you. You know, I think you guys would actually make a great tag team, Marty Jannetty and Mizzy Jannetty. 'Hey I'm Marty, hey, I'm Mizzy, we're the Jannettys and we're awesome.' See what happens when you don't have a girlfriend, folks?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"No, Miz, you've never had a girlfriend……"

"I have tons of chicks, I've had girlfriends."

"Sure you do; as a matter of fact, you haven't changed at all. The only thing you've had done is conformed. You know, back in the day, you know, you had your hat and the scarf and your little capris, you, at least, had the courage to be yourself and dress like a loser like that." Then the video screen showed a picture of what the Miz looked like before. "But now, you are this strange mixture of Michael Phelps, Mr. Ed, Pink and Big Dick Johnson. And when you put all that together, you get the Miz."

Then the video screen showed the Miz carrying the United States Championship belt.

"Ha-ha-ha, number one, I have great hair," the Miz said. "Number two, the women love my pearly whites, and number three, I look good in trunks."

"If by good, you mean husky……" John said.

"Husky?"

"No, husky, you know what I'm talking about? The word that moms use to call their kids, not fat, when they really are……"

"Oh, so now I'm fat?"

"No, you're not really fat, you're husky.

"I'm not husky."

"Make some noise if you think the Miz is husky."

Then the crowd cheered loudly as Skye laughed.

"You all think I'm husky?" the Miz asked as the crowd agreed. "Really? Really? Really? All these Miztakes are just jealous."

"Of what?" John said.

"Jealous of my amazing body, yeah. I look good and the fact is at Bragging Rights, there will be no debate about it. I will prove that I always had and always will be better than you."

"Why wait for Bragging Rights? Why don't you try to prove that right now."

"John, I'm not gonna do that in this second rate city in this second rate state on this second-rate show. I'll do it at the pay-per-view."

"You think this place is second rate?"

"Yeah."

"You think Smackdown is the second rate show?"

"Yep."

"And you think RAW is the A show?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, RAW these days is a cheap version of Saturday Night Live. So if you wanna tune in to the amazing star power of Al Sharpton and Nancy O'Dell, go ahead. Who's gonna host next week, Big Bird? No, that's must-see-TV. No, if you wanna see action, entertainment and the Friday Night Delight, you tune in to watch Friday Night Smackdown. I think these people here tonight are sick of hearing the boring Miz be boring on RAW……"

"Boring?"

"Yes."

"I am the most entertaining and charismatic superstar in the WWE, I am the reason people watch Monday Night RAW, I am the reason people are watching tonight! I carried you for two years, I was the talent of the tag team because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!"

"No, you're the Miz and all you do is run your mouth! For two years, all I heard is 'I got a catchphrase, I'm the Miz, I'm awesome. Be jealous, hoo-rah.' Shut up! Talk is cheap and this is Smackdown, it's not RAW, I'm not gonna just sit here and to let you talk about anything you're gonna do. So why don't you stand up and actually do something."

Then John got out of his chair as Skye quickly got out of her chair and backed away as John took off his sunglasses and set down his Intercontinental Championship belt."

"Come on, husky boy!" John said. "Why don't you get up and act like a champion. Why don't you get up and prove something. Come on!" Then John knocked the Miz out of his chair and they stood toe-to-toe. "That's right, what are you gonna do? Wanna take a shot at me? I dare you."

Then John dropped the microphone as Miz dropped his United States Championship belt and took off his jacket and they stood toe-to-toe again as John dared the Miz to take a shot at him. The crowd chanted "husky" at the Miz as he left the ring grabbing his title belt & jacket and backed up the ramp.

"That's what I thought," John said. "See you at Bragging Rights……Jannetty."

Then John grabbed his title belt and did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising it in the air with Skye standing next to him as the Miz raised his title belt in the air.

Skye had never seen John fired up like that but the Miz got him to the point where it will come to blows at Bragging Rights.


	11. Jasmine’s Deep Dark Secret

**Chapter 10: Jasmine's Deep Dark Secret**

A few days later, RAW was in Jacksonville, Florida and Evan & Jasmine were at the gym working out together.

Jasmine was on the bench press lifting some light weights and Evan spotting her and Jasmine finished up her last set.

"Wow, that felt really good," Jasmine said as she sat up.

"You seem to be getting better and better," Evan said.

"That's because of you, my darling fiancé."

Then Evan leaned down and kissed Jasmine.

"What do you say we pack up and get out of here," Evan said.

"Sure," Jasmine said. "How about I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

Then Jasmine got up from the bench and grabbed her bag and walked out of the fitness room and when she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Jasmine said as she grabbed her bag.

"Me either," a man said.

Then Jasmine looked up and had fear in her eyes as she recognized who she had bumped into: her ex-boyfriend Tracy and there was a lot more to the story.

"Jasmine," Tracy said, "long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good," Jasmine said as she started to panic. "Very good."

"Jasmine, I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? I've changed."

"How would I know?"

"I would've struck you but I didn't. I know our relationship hasn't been great, but I was having problems in my life; I couldn't deal with them and I thought what I did would bring closure but it didn't. It cost me everything and I'm trying to do better this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you, you look great. I see you got tattoos, your hair's nice, you look great. Well, I guess I better get going; it was good seeing you, Jasmine."

"Right."

Then Tracy walked away as Jasmine let out a sigh of relief and Evan walked up to her.

"Jasmine," Evan said as he started Jasmine.

"What?" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"Who was that?"

"That was my ex-boyfriend, Tracy."

"You look a little shaken. Is something wrong?"

Then Jasmine looked down and knew that she couldn't lie to Evan.

"Evan," Jasmine said, "there's something I need to tell you; something I should've told you from the beginning."

"Okay," Evan said. "Let's get out of here."

Several minutes later, Evan and Jasmine returned to their hotel room and Jasmine was fidgeting a little as she and Evan sat on the bed.

"Okay, where do I start?" Jasmine said. "I was sixteen in my junior year of high school and that's when I started dating Tracy. We've been together four months and everything was good until……he started becoming clingy and……obsessive and……he started verbally abusive towards me." Then Jasmine started to cry. "And then……that's when he started to physically abuse me. I tried so hard to leave him but he threatened me every time and then my friends found out……and he threatened them too. Then my family got involved and they helped me end my relationship with Tracy. I swore that I would never get into another relationship again……and then you came along."

"Come here," Evan said as he wrapped his arm around Jasmine as she cried. "Don't cry. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I have spent seven years of my life trying to forget that guy and trying to forget my past. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would think of me differently and never speak to me again."

"Jasmine, look at me." Then Evan cupped Jasmine's face. "You don't ever have to worry about me. I love you and you know deep down I would never hurt you."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before."

"It's okay, it's all right. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm not that guy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Jasmine cuddled towards Evan as she closed her eyes and Evan kissed her on the forehead.

Several minutes later at the arena, Evan and Kofi were walking down the hallway and Evan was telling Kofi about what had happened earlier.

"Man, I can't believe it," Kofi said. "How was Jasmine able to hold it all in all this time? She's usually bubbly and everything."

"She said she was afraid to say anything because she thought I would think of her differently and never speak to her again."

"I don't think of Jasmine any way differently; she's my girlfriend's best friend and Shayna will feel the exact same way. At least she got out of that situation with the help of her family and friends."

"Yeah, now that's been all said and done, I think I wanna do something nice for her; I mean, really nice. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, maybe……you should do something like a candlelit bath with rose petals, probably to set the mood to help Jasmine relax."

"You think that would work?"

"Trust me, if I know anything, I try to keep the spark with me and Shay the way she wants it."

"Okay, I think I'll do that but you and Shayna have to keep Jasmine busy so I'll set it up."

"Hey, no problem."

"Thanks."

Then Evan and Kofi slapped hands.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was having a similar conversation with Christina and Shayna.

"Jasmine, I'm glad that you told us," Christina said. "I guess running into your ex-boyfriend freaked you out into telling Evan."

"Yeah, I thought I would forget all about my past and move on," Jasmine said, "but the past caught up to me and gave me closure. That's what I needed."

"Hey, we're still your best friends," Shayna said. "Nothing's gonna ever change that and we'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Shayna's right," Christina said. "Does your ex-boyfriend know you're a WWE Diva?"

"Yeah, like he's gonna believe that," Jasmine said.

"Maybe he will so he'll see all the pain and suffering you're taking out on the other Divas."

"Yeah, now the thing is how am I gonna explain this to my family especially when I'm engaged to be married?"

"Don't pull your family into this," Shayna said. "It's all out, there's no need to tell them. You should be happy now. Just let it go."

"Okay."

"Besides, we have our debut album to finish this week so we'll be ready early next year."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait. I don't think my ex-boyfriend knows about that either."

RAW was a blockbuster night with Bragging Rights six days away. Snoop Dogg was the host and the RAW team was already at odds with each other before co-captains Triple H and Shawn Michaels of Degeneration X decided to test their team's mettle by arranging them to face MVP, Evan, Primo, Chavo Guerrero & Chris Masters. If anyone from Team RAW were to lose, that member would be replaced by the opponent that pinned him before facing Team Smackdown at Bragging Rights.

Jack Swagger managed to overcome the internal strife of the other members and score a pin for his team and the respite proved brief as Team RAW began to exchange blows amongst themselves.

Then JazzShay were challenged by the Ambernathy Girls once again in a Hell in a Cell rematch after "being let off the hook" for two weeks and once again, JazzShay beat the triplets only for the Ambernathys to beat them down once again. Then Christina made the save and in a big move, Christina landed a big European uppercut on Paris with very much dismay from her sisters, Gabrielle and Katrina.

After RAW was over, Jasmine went into her and Evan's hotel room after hanging out with Kofi and Shayna.

"Evan?" Jasmine said as he was nowhere to be found. "Evan?"

Then Jasmine went into the bathroom as she stepped to see a romantic atmosphere of candles and rose petals all over the bathroom and Evan was sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

Then he stood up and walked towards Jasmine.

"Hey," Evan said. "I was hoping that after what happened today, I would make you feel better and we can move on from that."

"You are always making me feel better," Jasmine said as she smiled.

Evan and Jasmine took off their clothes and climbed into the tub with Evan sitting behind Jasmine. Jasmine relaxed in the water and bubbles as Evan massaged her back wiping away the bubbles with a sponge and Jasmine closed her eyes as she felt Evan kissing her shoulder.

Then he kissed up to Jasmine's neck and Jasmine tilted her head to kiss Evan's lips as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Evan brought up his hands to cup Jasmine's breasts as she moaned and Jasmine turned around and continued kissing Evan as he entered her.

Evan placed his hands on her hips as Jasmine went up & down and Jasmine held onto the edge of the tub as she buried her head in Evan's neck and Jasmine reached her climax as Evan reached his. Then Jasmine looked at Evan with a smile as she kissed him and Evan wrapped his arms around her waist as Jasmine let her fingers slide down his chest.

"I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you too," Evan said.

Then the two kissed each other once again as Jasmine turned around and leaned against Evan as they relaxed in the bath.

Jasmine knew she was very lucky and happy to have Evan in her life and nothing was going to change that.


	12. Hey, We’re Not the Ones to Brag, But……

**Chapter 11: Hey, We're Not the Ones to Brag, But…….**

Smackdown was in Columbia, SC and John was facing Mike Knox.

Jasmine and Shayna arrived at the arena after being dropped off by Evan & Kofi and they were walking down the hallway until they walked inside the Women's Locker Room and Skye was there putting on makeup.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you girls here until tomorrow," Skye said.

"Well, you know we're gonna be in New York finishing our debut album," Shayna said.

"Oh, yeah, I can hardly wait. It's gonna be so exciting, we're gonna perform at the Mall of America when our album comes out!"

"That's gonna be a thrill," Jasmine said, "and we're gonna shoot our very first music video in December. Oh, my God, I can't take it!"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"Oh, I guess Christina didn't tell you," Shayna said.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Skye, there's actually something I need to tell you, something I should've told you from the beginning."

"Okay."

Then the girls sat down.

"Okay," Jasmine said. "During my junior year of high school, I was in an abusive relationship with this guy I've been dating for four months and it started verbally before he physically abused me……My friends and family were threatened by him when I tried to leave him and they helped me end my relationship with him. I swore that I would never get into another relationship again before Evan came into my life. I ran into my ex-boyfriend yesterday and……that's when I had to tell Evan about my past."

"Oh, my God, Jasmine," Skye said as she put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Did your ex hurt when he saw you?"

"No, he says he's changed, but I don't know."

"Oh, Jasmine, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I guess Christina didn't want the whole world to know so she'll protect me. So as you see, Evan, Kofi, Shayna, and Christina knows, and probably not yet Destiny."

"I'm glad you told me though. I mean, we've known each other for almost a year and a half and usually, I see you all happy whenever Evan is around; but now I know why. You just want to forget the past and move on. Evan loves you and I know for a fact he will never hurt you."

"Yeah, thanks for not judging me."

"Hey, I would never do that."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between John and Mike Knox.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a red flowing asymmetrical tank top, red plaid pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John.

John got back down and Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Mike walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Mike circled around the ring and John immediately went behind Mike and got a headlock and Mike shoved John to the ropes and John slid under Mike's legs as Mike went for a big boot and John landed a back elbow and a couple of forearms and went to whip Mike but Mike reversed whipping John to the ropes and John kicked Mike in the face and John bounced off the ropes and Mike landed a huge crossbody for a two count.

Skye covered her mouth in fear as Mike grabbed John and landed a gutbuster for another two count and Mike whipped John to the corner hard and applied an abdominal stretch and John fought back with some back elbows to the knee and a forearm and Mike went for a clothesline but John rolled up Mike for a two count and Mike went for a right hand but John ducked and John landed some right hands and bounced off the ropes and got a chop block on Mike's leg.

Then John landed some right hands and bounced off the ropes and got a heel kick to the jaw and bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee to the cranium for a two count and then John grabbed Mike but Mike shoved him off and John ran into a bicycle kick for a two count and then Mike went after John with a crossbody attempt but John moved and Mike fell throat-first over the top rope and John dragged Mike to the corner and landed Starship Pain for the win.

Skye clapped for John as she got into the ring and helped John up along with the referee and raised his arms in the air. Then John and Skye hugged each other as John asked for a microphone.

"This Sunday at Bragging Rights," John said, "I face my former tag team partner, the Miz. And while he's busy trying to prove that he is Shawn Michaels and that he is not Marty Jannetty, I know who I am. I am your Friday Night Delight, the Intercontinental Championship, I am John Morrison."

John raised his Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Skye raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and the two kissed each other as they left the ring and walked up the ramp.

Later, Dream's Secret and Madison were backstage having a conversation.

"So, Bragging Rights is this Sunday," Skye said, "and us three, we're gonna be facing the RAW Divas to fight for our rights. Now I know Melina is on the RAW Diva team and she is my friend, so let's just keep this business, nothing personal."

Then Madison and Destiny nodded their heads as Vickie Guerrero came forward with a stern look on her face.

"What?!" Skye asked.

"You know exactly what," Vickie said. "Because of you three, my boyfriend Eric Escobar will not be competing at Bragging Rights this Sunday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Madison said. "Don't come around blaming us for that. If I remember correctly, it was you who cost Matt Hardy a chance to become part of the Smackdown team; but now, the shoe is on the other foot and you're back to where you started."

"How dare you. Do you have any idea what I could do to you?"

"No, I'll tell you what you're gonna do: nothing! You can't even fight back, that's what you're good at."

Then the Ambernathy Girls came forward and Paris had a bandage tied around her face as Dream's Secret and Madison laughed at her.

"What happened to your face?" Destiny said.

"You know exactly what happened to her face," Katrina said. "Because of your friend Christina Alexis, Paris can't even move her mouth or talk for a while. And even though Christina is part of RAW, I hope Beth Phoenix beats the crap out of her this Sunday."

"And you're probably wondering why we're here," Gabrielle said. "Well, my sister and I talked to Teddy Long and since we're not competing at Bragging Rights and neither are your friends JazzShay, how about a real, nice RAW versus Smackdown Divas Tag Team and see who is the better tag team: Dream's Secret or the Ambernathy Girls?"

"And Vickie, you're welcome to join us," Katrina said.

"It'll be a pleasure," Vickie said.

"Ooh, I'm scared now," Destiny said. "We'll see you in the ring."

Then Dream's Secret and Madison walked away.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret versus Katrina and Gabrielle Ambernathy. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Madison Spears, the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a red metallic halter crop top, red metallic mini-miniskirt with a black belt, red metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a red monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny & Madison got into the ring first and Destiny did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye raised her title belt in the air as the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following them.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Paris Ambernathy and Vickie Guerrero, from Beverly Hills, California, Katrina and Gabrielle Ambernathy," Tony announced.

Katrina and Gabrielle were wearing blue and black halter midriff tops, black pants, and their hair curled. Paris was wearing a black sequined long-sleeve midriff top, black bustier, denim shorts, and her hair in a ponytail.

The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and Paris was feeling pain in her face as her sisters checked on her. The sisters and Vickie walked down the ramp and Gabrielle & Katrina got into the ring and twirled around and posed next to each other. Then they stared at Dream's Secret as Gabrielle, Skye, and Madison left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Katrina and Destiny locked up and Katrina got a side headlock takedown into a hold and Destiny quickly applied a head scissors before Katrina got a bridge suplex for a one count and the girls popped up as Katrina went for a back body drop but Destiny countered into a sunset flip but Katrina rolls through and went for a leg drop but Destiny moved and Destiny went for an elbow drop but Katrina moved.

Then Katrina grabbed Destiny's arm and twisted before she whipped her to the corner but Destiny floated over Katrina but Katrina gets Destiny on her shoulders and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Destiny countered with a head scissors takedown and makes the tag to Skye and Skye climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody and then Destiny bounced off the ropes and then Skye flipped Destiny onto Katrina before Skye covered for a near fall.

Then Skye landed a couple of forearms before she went to whip Katrina but Katrina reversed and landed a power slam for a near fall and makes the tag to Gabrielle and Katrina holds onto Skye as Gabrielle kicked Skye in the midsection and Skye tries to make the tag but Gabrielle grabs her and tosses her to the corner and lands a couple of chops to the chest.

Then Gabrielle clubs Skye in the back and tosses her to the corner again and went for a power slam but Skye escapes and sends Gabrielle to the mat by her legs and makes the tag to Destiny and Destiny went for a clothesline but Gabrielle ducked and got a shoulder block and covered for a two count.

Destiny went to the corner as Gabrielle landed a chop to the chest and whipped her to the ropes as Skye made a blind tag and Destiny went for a cross body but Gabrielle caught her and Skye climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile drop kick to Destiny onto Gabrielle and Skye covered for a near fall.

Then Skye twisted Gabrielle's arm as she made a tag to Destiny and the two whipped Gabrielle to the ropes and missed a double clothesline and Gabrielle landed a double clothesline as Katrina got into the ring and brawled with Skye as Madison went over to take care of it.

Gabrielle covered for a near fall and Gabrielle got Destiny on her shoulders but Destiny landed a couple of back elbows to escape and shoved Gabrielle as she ducked a clothesline and Vickie was on the apron to distract Destiny and Gabrielle went to attack Destiny but Destiny ducked as Gabrielle hit Vickie instead as she fell onto Paris' face and Destiny kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion Skye, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Then Skye and Madison got into the ring and the girls hugged each other as the referee handed Skye her Women's Championship belt and raised Dream's Secret's arms in the air along with Madison. Then Katrina and Gabrielle went to check on Paris as Paris held onto her face as her sisters helped her up as the girls were laughing at them as the Ambernathy Girls stared at Vickie as Paris pointed at her.

The Ambernathy Girls walked over to Vickie as Vickie begged for mercy and Paris kicked Vickie in the stomach as she fell on the floor. Then the sisters walked away as Vickie was on the floor in pain and stared at Dream's Secret and Madison as they shrugged their shoulders.

A little later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room making out on the bed.

"What's up?" Skye said.

"Nothing," John said. "It's just……I had something in mind that you're probably gonna think I'm crazy about when talking about it."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever wanted to get your navel pierced?"

"Now where in the world did you get an idea like that?"

"I've always seen Jasmine and Nicole with their navels pierced and you have such an amazing body that maybe you should get one."

"Well, I've always wanted to get my navel pierced but I don't know if I can handle the pain. Maybe I should ask Jasmine and Nicole for advice."

"I also thought that could add some sparkle to your body."

"Like you did once? I thought it was a little overrated, but now I can't help to say this but you do have such rock hard abs……" Then Skye rubbed her hand all over John's abs. "……that I admire so much and can't stop touching."

Then John leaned in and kissed Skye before they got under the covers and started making love with their underwear being taken off and tossed to the floor.


	13. Bragging Rights

**Chapter 13: Bragging Rights**

Bragging Rights was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Skye arrived at this shop called South Side Tattoo and Body Piercing and had Jasmine and Nicole with her as she started to hesitate a little as she was a little nervous about getting her navel pierced.

"So, are you ready to go through this?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Skye said as she sighed. "Let's go."

The girls went inside and were greeted by a female cashier.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The cashier said.

"Hi, I'm getting my navel pierced," Skye said.

"Okay. Do you know which one you want?"

The cashier showed Skye a rack of different navel rings until Skye saw one that caught her eye. It was a sterling silver jeweled cross belly ring

"I'll have this one," Skye said.

"Okay," The cashier said. "Why don't you come to the back."

Skye, Jasmine, and Nicole went into the back and Skye laid on the chair and rolled up the bottom of her pink tube top and Nicole & Jasmine was holding her hands.

"Don't worry," Jasmine said. "This will be over before you know it."

"I've been through this once," Nicole said. "So stay calm."

A couple minutes later, Skye was holding a mirror looking at her newly pierced navel and relieved that she went through it."

"Oh, my god," Skye said. "I love it; I can't wait to show John."

Skye then gave the mirror to the cashier.

"Thank you," Skye said.

"No problem," the cashier said. "Enjoy."

Skye got up from the chair and she, Nicole, and Jasmine started walking out of the shop.

"So……," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I absolutely adore it," Skye said. "I just my parents don't freak out on me."

"I don't think they will," Jasmine said.

A little later, Bragging Rights was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights Divas' match which was Christina versus Beth Phoenix.

Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring representing RAW from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis."

Christina was wearing a red vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth stared at Christina as the referee called for the bell.

Christina and Beth locked up and Beth went behind Christina as she applied a standing arm bar as she grabbed Christina's hair and Flash shoved her to the mat and Christina went behind Beth and got a waistlock and Beth got a few back elbows and twisted Christina's arms from behind and landed a few rights in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Beth charged but Christina leaped over and applied a Tarantula-style hold on the ropes. Then Beth went for a right hand but Christina blocked and landed a huge right hand and Christina got into the ring and landed a leg drop for a two count and Christina whipped Beth to the corner and got a few shoulder blocks and went for a spear but Beth got a boot to the face and she whipped Christina to the ropes and landed a clothesline to the chest for a two count.

Beth stomped on Christina and grabbed her by the hair and choked her on the middle rope and tied her to the ropes as she got her foot in Christina's face and then landed a big scoop slam and bounced off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a two count and she whipped Christina to the corner and charged but Christina moved as Beth kicked her away as she climbed the top turnbuckle and Christina catches Beth with a right hand and Beth kicked her away again and Christina landed another right hand as she climbed the top turnbuckle and clubbed Beth in the back and nailed a superplex.

Both women were down and slowly got to their feet as Beth grabbed Christina by the hair but Christina landed a Fireman's Carry slam for a two count and landed some right hands as she whipped Beth to the ropes and landed some clotheslines and Christina kicked Beth in the midsection and landed a Snap Suplex for a two count. Then Christina went for a short armed clothesline but Beth connected with a pumphandle slam for a two count and applied a surfboard submission hold and stomps Christina's head to the mat and Beth grabs Christina and went for a slam but countered with a spinning sidewalk slam out of nowhere for a two count.

Then Katrina Ambernathy jumped to ringside from nowhere and got on the apron to distract the referee as Gabrielle Ambernathy distracted Christina. Paris Ambernathy jumped into the ring and Christina turned around as Paris sprayed her in the face with hairspray and the Ambernathy Girls bailed as Beth kicked Christina in the midsection and nailed the Glam Slam for the win.

"Here is your winner, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

JazzShay ran into the ring to check on Christina as the referee raised Beth's arm in the air and Beth looked down at Christina as she smiled and left the ring. JazzShay helped Christina to her feet and Christina was furious knowing that the Ambernathy Girls cost her the match.

Then it was time for the match between John and the Miz.

The Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain and he raised his United States Championship belt in the air. The Miz walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air.

Then he got back down and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a dark blue lacy halter crop top, dark blue lacy mini-miniskirt with a black belt, dark blue lacy leg warmers, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John and the Miz got in each other's faces and exchanged words and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John.

John got back down and took off sunglasses & robe and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Miz had words for each other before they locked up and John went behind Miz and got a waistlock before he sent down to the mat and Miz went to the ropes before a break and then the two locked up again and John got an armlock into a takedown and Miz got to his feet as he shoved John to the ropes and went for an arm drag but John countered into a fireman's carry takeover slam for a two count. Then John got Miz in a headlock before Miz shoved John to the ropes and John got a shoulder block twice and covered for a two count and John again got Miz in a headlock and got Miz in the corner before a break and Miz shoved John before he bailed out of the ring to take a breather.

Then after a while, Miz got back in the ring and he & John circled around the ring and Miz kicked John in the midsection and got a headlock takedown before John got to his feet and shoved Miz to the ropes and Miz got a shoulder block as he was talking trash and he bounced off the ropes and John landed a flapjack before popping up. Then John did his Shaman of Sexy pose before landing a standing shooting star press for a two count and Miz shoved John to the corner and was punching and kicking away at John before he tossed him out of the ring and was showing off as Skye checked on John and helped him to his feet.

As John went to get back in the ring, Miz grabbed him by the hair and went for a suplex but John kicked him in the leg and clubbed him in the back and John ducked a right hand as he slid under Miz's legs and rolled him up for a two count and John went for a jackknife cover but Miz popped up and countered as he kicked John in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and went for a knee to the face but John moved. Then John kicked Miz in the midsection and went for the Moonlight Drive but Miz escaped and John clotheslined Miz over the top rope to the floor and as Miz went to get back in the ring, John got a baseball slide and John threw Miz back in the ring and covered for a two count.

Then John went to whip Miz to the corner but Miz reversed and John floated onto Miz's shoulders but Miz tossed John out of the ring and John fell to the floor and Skye ran over to John to check on him and Miz got out of the ring and Skye got out of the way as Miz stared at her and Miz threw John back into the ring. Then Miz stomped on John's abs and got a knee to the back and Miz landed a side slam for a two count and Miz applied a surfboard submission hold and John got to his feet and landed a double back kick to break the hold and the two got to their feet as Miz went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a right hand of his own

John went to whip Miz to the corner but Miz reversed and landed a hard clothesline and got out of the ring and pulled John to the ring apron and clubbed him in the back and landed a high knee to the face for a two count before applying a headlock and John got to his feet and John escaped with a few right hands and Miz went to kick John but John grabbed his leg and rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz went after John again but John again rolled up Miz for another two count. Then John and Miz started trading blows with right hands & kicks and Miz tried a kick strike but John landed a spinning heel kick and John bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines and John whipped Miz to the ropes and got a heel kick for a nearfall and John bounced off the ropes and went for the running knee to the face but Miz moved and rolled up John for a two count.

Then John speared Miz and punched away at him before the referee pulled him off and then Miz stumbled to the corner and John went after him but Miz side-stepped him and Miz bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and John landed the Flying Chuck off the ropes and covered but Miz's foot made it to the bottom rope and then John dragged Miz to the corner and went for the Starship Pain but Miz rolled to the floor and John landed a corkscrew plancha onto Miz. Then John threw Miz back into the ring and covered for a two count and John got Miz on his shoulder and placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand and John climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Miz knocked John off the top rope and landed a double axehandle to the back of the neck. Then Miz went for the Skull Crushing Finale but John countered and shoved Miz hard into the corner and landed a Russian legsweep and went for Starship Pain but Miz hopped up and crotched John and covered for the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as the Miz smiled and got to his feet as the referee raised his arm in the air and gave him the United States Championship belt. Skye had her hands her hips as the Miz celebrated and got out of the ring and Skye got into the ring to check on John as the Miz raised his title belt in the air and Skye helped John up as he held onto his head.

A few minutes later, John and Skye were coming out from the entrance to the arena.

"I'm sorry, John," Skye said. "I'm really sorry; at least you're still the Intercontinental Champion and you're not on RAW with that jerk. But if it makes you feel any better, I will win the RAW versus Smackdown Divas Tag Team match along with Destiny and Madison. Maybe I'll give you a nice massage at the hotel."

"That'll probably help me relax," John said.

Then Skye smiled as she kissed John and walked away as John smirked.

Then it was time for the RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret and Madison versus Melina, Kelly Kelly, and Gail Kim. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Madison following her.

"The following is a RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring representing Smackdown, Madison Spears and the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Destiny was wearing a dark blue monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a blue inset, blue shorts, and her hair straight

The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Madison climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring and then Dream's Secret posed next to Madison as she raised her arms in the air as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim following her.

"And representing RAW, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, and the Divas' Champion, Melina," Tony announced.

The three RAW Divas walked down the ramp as Gail went around the ring and posed as Kelly Kelly got into the ring and climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Melina climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance and Dream's Secret, Melina, and Kelly Kelly left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Gail and Madison locked up and Madison kicked Gail in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands and Gail kicked Madison back in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and went to whip Madison but Madison whipped Gail to the corner and Gail went for cross body but Madison caught her and Gail got a rollup for a near fall. Madison then got a shoulder tackle and a right hand as Skye tags herself in and she landed a right hand and kicked Gail in the midsection followed by a European uppercut and went to whip Gail but Gail reversed twisting Skye's arm and kicked her in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurrana.

Skye went to the corner as she makes the tag to Destiny and she & Gail locked before Destiny took her down and Destiny covered for a one count and Gail went behind Destiny and got a rollup for a near fall and Gail landed a forearm but Destiny got a knee to the midsection and a forearm and Destiny got a scoop slam and went for an elbow drop but Gail moved out of the way. Then Gail went to the corner as Destiny charged at her but Gail moved again and Gail landed a crossbody and Gail went for a right hand but Destiny blocked and got a right hand and Destiny went for a shoulder tackle but Gail leaped into a sit-down slam and Gail got back in the ring and covered for a count.

Then Gail held on Destiny as she made the tag to Kelly and Kelly got a corner foot choke and landed a couple of forearms and Destiny got a knee to the midsection and whipped Kelly to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Kelly got a satellite head scissors takedown and bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Destiny landed a wheelbarrow slam for a near fall. Destiny spears Kelly into the corner and then charged but Kelly leaped over Destiny and went for a sunset flip but Destiny held onto the ropes as Skye made the tag and Skye stomped on Kelly in the midsection and landed a knee to the head and then she speared Kelly into the corner as she makes the tag to Madison.

Madison got a snap mare for a near fall and applied an chinlock and Kelly got to her feet as she escapes with a few forearms to the side and goes to make a tag and Madison catches her and spears her to the corner as Skye tags back in and Skye got a snap mare and applied a sleeper hold and Kelly tries to fight back with back elbows to the midsection and Skye got a knee to the head. Madison tags herself in and she whipped Kelly into the turnbuckles and Kelly kicked Madison in the midsection and then landed a hurricurrana for a near fall and Kelly tries to go for a tag but Madison grabbed her and Kelly landed a jawbreaker as she makes the tag to Melina and Melina landed a forearm and Madison went for a clothesline but Melina got a matrix duck.

Melina landed some more forearms and a drop kick and Madison charged at Melina but Melina got a drop toe hold sending Madison into the ropes and Melina got a running knee into the back and a landed a spinning face buster for a two count and then Madison got a chop to the midsection and went for a slingshot suplex but Melina got an inside cradle for a nearfall. Then Madison kicked Melina and whipped her to the ropes and Melina got a tilt-a-whirl head scissors for a near fall and Melina got a couple of forearms and went to whip Madison to the corner but Madison reversed and Melina floated onto Madison's shoulders.

Madison held onto Melina as she landed the running powerslam for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Dream's Secret and Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Dream's Secret got into the ring and hugged Madison as they had their arms raised by the referee and Madison helped Melina up. Gail and Kelly Kelly got into the ring and shook hands with Dream's Secret & Madison and hugged them before they had their arms raised in the air.

Later, it was time for the RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights 7-on-7 match which was D-Generation X, Kofi, Big Show, Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, and Cody Rhodes versus Chris Jericho, Kane, the Hart Dynasty, Finlay, R-Truth, and Matt Hardy.

The original Smackdown team of Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, Eric Escobar & JTG of Cryme Tyme were supposed to be in the match until the new Smackdown team won thanks to Team Smackdown co-captains Chris Jericho and Kane who wielded their power in arranging this match of epic proportions.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee raised the Bragging Rights trophy in the air and called for the bell.

R-Truth and Cody were exchanging words until Cody kicked R-Truth in the midsection and the two were trading blows until Cody speared R-Truth to the corner and Cody landed a right hand to the midsection whipped R-Truth to the corner and R-Truth floated over Cody and R-Truth ducked a clothesline as he did a split and got a heel kick for a two count. Cody stumbled to the corner as R-Truth charged into a back elbow and Cody got a took R-Truth down and the two were punching away at each other and R-Truth kicked Cody in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Cody held as Big Show made a blind tag.

R-Truth made the tag to Kane and the two went face-to-face before Big Show shoved Kane and Kane kicked Big Show as he landed some right hands and he went to whip Big Show but Big Show reversed whipping Kane to the corner and Big Show went to splash Kane but Kane moved and splashed Big Show with a clothesline and then Big Show got a huge shoulder tackle and bounced off the ropes to land a leg drop for a two count. Big Show made the tag to Jack and Jack landed some right hands as he was talking trash to Kane and he bounced off the ropes and Kane blocked a clothesline and landed a right hand and Kane held onto Jack as he made the tag to Matt.

Matt clubbed Jack in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle several times before he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline for a two count and Matt went for the Side Effect but Jack countered with a back elbow and the two were trading blows as Jack had his RAW shirt as Matt went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and charged to a boot to the face and then Matt climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a leg drop for a two count. Then Jack rolled out of the ring and Matt followed as he landed a clothesline and Cody got off the ring apron as he distracted Matt and the rest of the Smackdown superstars got off the ring apron along with the RAW superstars as Jack whipped Matt to the ringpost and the two teams went face-to-face as the referee tried to restore order.

Then Matt and Jack got back in the ring and Jack twisted Matt's arm and then got a back suplex for a two count and Jack dragged Matt in the corner and made the tag to Mark and Mark landed a right hand and twisted Matt's hand as he was pulling hard on it and Mark stomped on Matt and landed a head butt. Then Mark bounced off the ropes and went for a slam but Matt moved out of the way and Matt went for a tag but Mark held onto him and Mark got a one-arm throw and made the tag to Shawn and Mark held onto Matt as Shawn landed a chop to the chest and Shawn hit Matt's head onto the turnbuckle.

Then Shawn landed another chop to the chest and whipped Matt hard into the corner and Shawn whipped Matt to the ropes and Matt kicked Shawn in the face and then landed the side effect and the two men were down before Matt made the tag to Finlay and Finlay got a shoulder block and a scoop slam before he landed an elbow drop and Shawn fought back with right hands and he went to whip Finlay to the corner but Finlay whipped Shawn hard into the corner as he flipped over the turnbuckle and got caught hanging upside down as Finlay kicked him and landed a clothesline and a European uppercut and Shawn stumbled to the corner as Finlay landed some right hands and he went to whip Shawn to the corner but Shawn reversed and Finlay blocked and the two collided into each other.

Then the two men got up as Shawn shoved Finlay to the ropes as David made the tag and Shawn nailed Finlay with Sweet Chin Music but David grabbed Shawn from behind and the Hart Dynasty landed the Hart Attack and David covered for a two count and David took down Shawn and stomped on him before landing some right hands and a scoop slam before he made the tag to Chris. Chris smirked as he slowly stalked Shawn before stomping on him and he took off his Smackdown shirt and wiped his underarm before throwing it at Shawn and kicked him as he continued to bully Shawn as he applied a rear chinlock and Shawn got to his feet and fought back with right hands.

Then Shawn bounced off the ropes and went behind Chris as he rolled him up for a near fall and Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline for a two count and Chris was showing off as he kicked Shawn and made the tag to Kane and Kane landed a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick for a two count. Kane screamed at the referee as he applied a chinlock and Shawn got to his feet as Kane landed a right hand as he made the tag to David and David stomped on Shawn before he applied a headlock and Shawn got to his feet as he fought back with right hands and David landed a knee to the midsection as he executed a spinning belly-to-back side suplex for a nearfall.

Then David landed a scoop slam before he made the tag to Tyson and Tyson went for a springboard elbow but Shawn moved out of the way and David went for a leg drop but Shawn moved again and all three men were down as Shawn made the tag to Triple H and Triple H got a high knee to Tyson and landed some right hands to David. Triple H went to whip David but David reversed whipping Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a face buster and Triple H bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and Finlay got into the ring and Triple H landed a spine buster onto David and Triple H gave a spine buster on Tyson onto Finlay.

Then Kane got into the ring and grabbed Triple H by the throat and landed the chokeslam out of nowhere and Tyson slowly covered for a near fall and the two men were slowly crawling trying to make a tag and Tyson made the tag to Chris and Chris immediately landed a bulldog slam and was taunting the RAW team as he went for the Lionsault but Triple H moved out of the way. Triple H made the tag to Kofi and leaped on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline and Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed another clothesline and Kofi was pumping up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Chris grabbed Kofi's legs for the Walls of Jericho.

Kofi rolled through into a small package for a near fall and Chris landed a right hand and he bounced off the ropes and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise for the cover but the Hart Dynasty broke the count and Mark got into the ring and landed a double clothesline on the Hart Dynasty and Matt & R-Truth then landed a double lariat clothesline and Mark rolled onto the floor. R-Truth leaped onto Mark but Mark caught him as Matt leaped onto both men as Cody and Finlay got into the ring and Cody missed a clothesline as Finlay landed Rolling Thunder and Jack got into the ring and landed the gutwrench power bomb.

Then Kane got into the ring and landed a big boot to Jack and Big Show got into the ring and nailed the spear on Kane and Chris rolled back into the ring as Big Show told Kofi to get on the top turnbuckle but Big Show grabbed Kofi by the throat and chokeslammed him and Shayna's jaw dropped as Triple H got on the ring apron as he saw what happened and Big Show then landed a knockout punch and walked out of the ring as Chris rolled over and covered Kofi for the pin and the win.

Chris got up as he raised his arm in the air and the referee handed him the Bragging Rights trophy as Team Smackdown got into the ring to celebrate and Finlay kicked Triple H out of the ring and Chris kissing the trophy.

A few minutes later, Kofi and Shayna were walking backstage as Kofi was holding his head in pain and then Cody Rhodes walked up to them.

"Yeah, you should hold your head in shame," Cody said. "Because of you, Team RAW lost."

"You know, it didn't go down like that," Kofi said. "We lost because of Big Show."

"Well, you got pinned, so obviously, you're the weak link."

"No, obviously, you're just as dumb and stupid as your leader who's about to lose the WWE Championship to John Cena," Shayna said.

"Get out of our faces, man," Kofi said as he shoved Cody out of the way.

Cody then kicked Kofi as Shayna screamed and Cody shoved him into a trunk and Cody walked away as Shayna checked on Kofi.

Later, Bragging Rights was over and Destiny & Christina were walking down the hallway of the hotel room when they heard commotion coming from a hotel room. Then Destiny and Christina placed their ears on the door to listen.

_"Rochelle, what are you going to do?"_ Brittany said.

_"Well, I know what Dave wants me to do," _Rochelle said._ "Dave wants me to turn against Rey, he wants me blame Rey for not being World Heavyweight Champion. But if I turn against Rey, then everybody in the Smackdown locker room will think I'm fucking crazy and they'll assume that I'm a bigger threat to Smackdown and make everybody afraid of me and Dave. I can see him now, huffing and puffing trying to come up with some bullshit excuse to say to Rey. I know Rey; he wants to let this slide, but Dave, I cannot wait to hear his side of the story."_

What had happened was that Rey Mysterio and Batista were facing C.M. Punk and the Undertaker in a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship and the Undertaker had retained the title but the biggest shock was when Dave turned against Rey after announcing that he was "sick of his best friend stabbing him in the back" and proclaiming he was going to "rip his head off." Dave snapped as he attacked Rey and Rochelle tried to stop him but she was on the receiving end of a back elbow to the eye and Dave simply walked away without helping her.

Then Destiny and Christina quickly walked to Christina's hotel room and Christina put the key in the lock and opened the door and she & Destiny went inside.

"Wow, Rochelle's totally freaking out," Destiny said. "But I don't blame her one bit."

"What happened tonight made her go totally crazy," Christina said. "Now I don't have a single clue what she's gonna do. Well, Dave has a lot of explaining to do on Smackdown and see what he does."

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Exactly what Rochelle said, come up with some bullcrap excuse to say to Rey."

"You know, I hate to say this, but……this is exactly what Vickie Guerrero wanted. She wants one of 'Eddie's Angels' to have a nervous breakdown so they wouldn't come together again."

"But the Angelic Coalition will; if Vickie tries anything rash, her ass on the line once we come in. Her boyfriend won't do anything about it. He wasn't able to be part of the 7-on-7 Bragging Rights match and Vickie trying to get him in this match was for nothing."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Rochelle. I don't want her to do something she'll regret."


	14. Trick or Treat

**Chapter 14: Trick or Treat**

The next day, RAW was in Buffalo, New York with NASCAR Drivers Kyle Busch and Joey Logano guest hosting and on that night, JazzShay and Christina Alexis were facing the Ambernathy Girls in a six-Diva Trick or Treat match and Evan was facing the Miz.

Christina and Destiny were walking down the hallway of the hotel and as they reached Brittany's hotel room, Christina knocked on the door and a minute later, Brittany opened it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brittany said.

"Hi," Christina said.

"Um……we heard Rochelle last night and……" Destiny said, "we just wanted to talk to her and see how she's doing."

"Come in," Brittany said.

Then Christina and Destiny walked inside the hotel room and they saw Rochelle facing the window with her back turned.

"Hey, Rochelle," Christina said. "Are you okay?"

Then Rochelle turned around to reveal a black eye thanks to the back elbow from Dave.

"Does this answer your question?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said as she covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna kill Dave for this. I don't know when, I don't know how, I'm just really pissed off. I still can't believe he would do this to Rey; stabbing me in the back, my ass. He cares about that World Heavyweight Championship more than he cares about me."

"Rochelle, that's not true."

"Destiny, you don't know the half of; that's all I hear from him most of the time. Didn't he learn anything from last year around Summerslam time? Apparently, I'm starting to believe that he does have a ten-cent brain."

"Rochelle, come on," Christina said.

"Come on what, Christina? You two are on Smackdown, so you listen to what he has to say to Rey and see if I'm right."

Then Christina and Destiny looked at each other hoping Rochelle didn't mean anything by it.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the six-Diva Trick or Treat match which was JazzShay and Christina versus the Ambernathy Girls. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following is a six-Diva Trick or Treat match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

Paris was dressed as the siren of the sea wearing a turquoise fin shaped underwire bra, turquoise fin shaped head piece, turquoise fin shaped arm pieces, turquoise fin leggings, turquoise boyshorts, turquoise fin cover, and her hair in a curly ponytail. Katrina was dressed as a black widow wearing a red and black lace spiderweb flocked mesh halter dress, detachable legs, red net stockings and her hair curled. And Gabrielle was dressed as the queen of hearts wearing a black form-fitting bodice with white ruffles and red hearts, a black full gown, a delicate heart tiara, and her hair in a bun.

The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as Gabrielle took off her gown and the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Christina following them.

"Their opponents, Christina Alexis and the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was dressed as Harry Potter wearing a gray dress, black cape with a white collar and orange & yellow necktie, glasses and her hair straight. Shayna was dressed as a boxer wearing a red sleeveless stretch crop top with a silver metallic trim, silver metallic shorts with a red waistband accent with stars, a red chartreuse satin half-length robe with hood and silver metallic trim, boxing gloves, and her hair in ponytails. And Christina was dressed as a ringmaster wearing a black leotard with hanging chains, black hat, gold armbands, black net stockings, and her hair curled.

JazzShay and Christina walked down the ramp and Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air and got into the ring as JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. JazzShay stared at the Ambernathy Girls and Shayna, Christina, Katrina, and Gabrielle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Gabrielle and Jasmine locked up and Gabrielle dragged Jasmine to the corner by her hair and landed a couple of shoulder tackles before applying a corner foot choke and Gabrielle whipped Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine landed a flying face buster and she kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and landed a split–legged guillotine leg drop for a two count and Jasmine clubbed Gabrielle in the back and twisted her arm as she made the tag to Shayna. Gabrielle slipped away and made the tag to Katrina and Katrina missed a clothesline as Shayna kicked Katrina in the midsection and went to whip Katrina but Katrina reversed whipping Shayna to the ropes and Shayna went to kick Katrina but Katrina grabbed her leg and Shayna nails Katrina with an Enzuguri for a two count.

Shayna then landed a scoop slam and climbed the top turnbuckle as Paris distracts the referee as Christina tried to go after her as Gabrielle shoved Shayna off and Katrina covered for a two count and Katrina held onto Shayna as she made the tag to Gabrielle and the two twisted Shayna's arms and landed a double Russian legsweep before Gabrielle covered for a two count. Gabrielle choked Shayna and she landed a snap mare before she bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick for a two count and Gabrielle hit Shayna's head onto the turnbuckle and made the tag to Paris and the two whipped the back of Shayna's head into the turnbuckle.

Paris landed a forearm and dragged her down as she covered for a two count and was clubbing Shayna in the back and she held onto Shayna as she made the tag to Gabrielle and the two whipped Shayna to the ropes and Shayna ducked the double clothesline and landed a dropkick to both girls and all three women were down. Then Shayna got up and went for a tag but Gabrielle grabbed her leg and Shayna kicked her off as she was able to make the tag to Christina and Christina landed some clothesline to both sisters and knocked Paris off the apron and Christina and landed a spinning sidewalk slam out of nowhere on Gabrielle. Then she kicked Katrina in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and she made the tag to Jasmine and whipped her into Katrina and Christina grabbed Katrina and landed a scoop slam onto Gabrielle and Christina landed a big boot to Paris as she was on to the ring apron as Jasmine climbed the turnbuckle and landed a moonsault onto the sisters for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis and JazzShay," Justin announced.

Then Jasmine got up as Shayna got into the ring and Christina tossed both sisters out of the ring and her arms were raised in the air by the referee along with JazzShay. Then the three girls stared at the Ambernathy Girls as they were getting up and they immediately walked away as JazzShay and Christina continued to celebrate their victory.

Then a mix of Chris Jericho and the Big Show's entrance themes played as the pyro went off on the stage and the two came out from the curtain. Chris was raising the Bragging Rights trophy in the air as he and the Big Show walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the two raised their title belts and trophy in the air and asked for a microphone.

"Look," the Big Show said, "I just wanted to say despite what happened last night at Bragging Rights, I am still a proud member of the RAW roster. And everything I did was because of……"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Show," Chris said, "you don't have to explain yourself to me or all of these of germ incubators why you did what you did. First all, let's hear it for Smackdown winning Bragging Rights! Big Show, you did what you did because you're a man of loyalty. Yeah, you're a man of honor and your loyalty towards me and towards our team supersedes your loyalty for RAW and for all these supersestic amoebas here tonight, that's obvious.

"Chris, there's probably something I need to tell you."

"Oh, wait a second, there's something I need to tell you, sir. Congratulations for stopping the tearity of DX. Yeah, oh yeah. There's no mirth or jocularity coming from the DX camp tonight, no hawking of cheap merchandise or juvenile pranks because they're embarrassed by what you did. Show, they're embarrassed that you stood up for yourself, you stood up for what's right. You punched Triple H right in his face and as a result, you helped Smackdown win Bragging Rights and for that, sir, I applaud you. Kudos to you."

"Thank you, Chris, but you should really let me talk because Smackdown.….."

"I know what you're gonna say next, Smackdown would have won anyway because I was the team captain, I was the mastermind, I was the genius, yeah, I said genius, that put together everything. Listen, I'm on both shows, I know what goes on, everybody knows……"

"Chris, Chris, you need to realize and understand something. What I did at Bragging Rights I did for me. There's one thing that's more important than my show or this tag team, that's my career. See, I can be on both shows; so, I sought out Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long and I struck a deal. And because Smackdown won Bragging Rights, you are looking at the Undertaker's next opponent for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"What about me? You never approved this with me."

"I don't have approve that, do I have approve what I have for breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, you need the low calorie food, I can tell you that right now."

"Oh, so you're going with the low calorie thing?"

The two continued arguing for a few seconds until the video screen showed a couple of race cars zooming around the parking lot. Then they drove through backstage and into the arena and got out of their cars. It was NASCAR racers Kyle Busch and Joey Logano as they walked down the ramp along with the Bella Twins and Kyle & Joey got into the ring with microphones in their hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that right there is how you make an entrance," Kyle said. "Joey and I, we are huge fans and proud to be here to help host RAW tonight. Now Big Show, what you did to Team RAW, I don't think much of these fans like what happened; but you know what? I'm a man's man and I'm with ya'. So, a lot goes on and everything happens, but you know what? Things are happening for a reason. So Big Show, congratulations."

Then Kyle shook Big Show's hand and Joey went to shake his hands but pulled away and said,

"I can't shake your hand, what you did last night was wrong. You left your team hanging like that, that's not impressive, that's just weak."

"So you're saying what I did was weak," the Big Show said.

"Yeah."

"You know, Kyle, you need to teach your little friend something about respect."

"Yeah, Big Show, I apologize," Kyle said. "Joey, he's young and dumb, doesn't know much about championships. Well, what we're here for is to win a championship and so, we're here tonight to host RAW and to make this show possible and Joey, we're in the city of Buffalo, man. A city that hasn't made it to the playoff since Hulkamania. So you bring T.O. in, what's he done? Next thing you know, we're gonna be singing 'Oh, Canada.'"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Chris said.

"You understand what he's saying?" the Big Show said.

"Oh, I understand," Joey said, "that's why as co-host tonight, I get to make the matches and it's gonna you versus the guy you sucker punched last night, Triple H. That's right."

"Wow, Show," Chris said, "that's pretty tough for you, big fella. Good luck with that. Let me tell you something, guys. Have you ever seen such a luminous, encasted grail of greatness that I'm holding in front of your right now, huh? Have you ever won anything like this before? Let's go back to your office and I'll explain to you how I single handedly won Bragging Rights for Smackdown. Come on, kids, let's go."

"Wait a second," Kyle said. "I've seen 58 of those and you know what? Joey is not the only one around here who can make matches."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so me, on my way of doing burnouts and driving my race car, my RAW race on in here, I thought about it and I'm gonna put you, Chris Jericho, against Kofi Kingston."

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a white jersey top with the number 23 on it and black pants. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and Kofi and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Chris circled around the ring and locked until Kofi got Chris in the corner before a break and Chris bailed out of the ring and walked around for a breather and went to get back in the ring and Kofi got Chris in the corner again before a break and Chris shoved Kofi and the two exchanged words until Kofi shoved Chris back and Chris kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands sending Kofi in the corner and Kofi landed a right hand into the midsection and Chris got a knee to the face and whipped Kofi to the corner and charged into both feet in the face and Kofi landed some right hands and whipped Chris to the ropes and nailed a dropkick for a two count. Then Kofi applied an armlock and got a diving knee drop as he covered for a two count and Chris held onto the ropes as the referee pulled Kofi back and Chris landed a right hand sending Kofi to the ropes and kicked him and Chris stood on Kofi choking him on the middle rope as he held onto the top rope and Chris was stomping on him before Kofi rolled up Chris for a two count.

Then Chris landed a knee to the midsection and he bounced off the ropes and kicked him in the head and applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he hit Chris on the side and he shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris got a shoulder block and Chris was showing off as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi landed a flying elbow and Chris rolled out of the ring. Kofi landed a suicide dive and Kofi threw Chris back in the ring and Chris stumbled to the corner and Kofi leaped onto Chris and punched away before Chris threw him off and the two men were down and Chris got to his feet as Kofi got up on the apron and Chris nailed a springboard dropkick knocking Kofi off the apron to the floor.

Chris was showing off as Shayna went to check on Kofi and helped Kofi up as Chris got out of the ring and Kofi fought back with a right hands around the ring and Kofi went to whip Chris to the steel ringpost but Chris reversed and Chris threw Kofi back in the ring as he covered for a near fall and stomped on Kofi before he catapulted Kofi's throat onto the bottom rope and applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet and Kofi escaped hitting right hands to the midsection and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Kofi rolled up Chris for a close near fall. Then Chris landed a clothesline for a two count and Chris was bullying Kofi as he landed a right hand but Kofi fought back landing some right hands and he went to whip Chris to the corner but Chris reversed and went for a running bulldog slam but Kofi shoved Chris into the corner.

Shayna laughed at Chris as Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a flying heel kick before he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying elbow and bounced off the ropes to land the Boom leg drop and Chris snapped to his feet and went for the Walls of Jericho only to have Kofi flip him away. Chris then hit an enziguiri kick to the back of the head and covered for a one count and Chris kicked him in the back of the head and was bullying Kofi again as he got Kofi in the corner and landed a forearm and he whipped Kofi to the corner and Kofi turned outside of the ring and flipped into both feet onto Chris and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and Chris caught him and a right hand and he climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Kofi blocked and shoved Chris down before landing a crossbody block.

Chris rolled through and covered for a near fall and Kofi ducked a right hand and landed a side Russian legsweep and Kofi to the corner and thunder clapped as he went for the Trouble in Paradise but Chris grabbed Kofi's leg for the Walls of Jericho but Kofi countered into a small package for a two count. Kofi then walked into the Codebreaker and the two men were down and Chris crawled over to Kofi then made the cove, but Kofi got his foot on the bottom rope and Chris got up and thought that he won but the referee told him match was still on and Chris argued with the referee and then walked into the Trouble in Paradise from Kofi and Kofi made the cover for the win.

Shayna raised her arms in the air in excitement as she got into the ring and helped Kofi up along with the referee and Kofi got his arms raised before he got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands and got back down and hugged Shayna as she smiled. Then the two got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Kofi clapped his hands as Randy Orton snuck up behind Kofi Kingston chucked Kofi off the stage to the floor below next to the NASCAR cars.

Randy stared down at Kofi as Shayna ran off the stage and checked on Kofi as a couple of referees came and helped him up.

Kofi would soon get back at Randy as nobody would expect.

Later, Randy Orton was standing in the ring with the rest of the Legacy after Legacy lost their tag team match against Mark Henry and MVP.

"Apparently our guest hosts are trying to find the next opponent for John Cena," Randy said onto the microphone, "and it officially looks as if the next opponent will not be me. And I understand the terms of my match last night, but I don't care. I'm a former champion and I'm is entitled to a rematch. I don't care if I have to take my case all the way to the Board of Directors. I will do what I have to do to get back what's mine. And that WWE Title is mine……."

"Randy, Randy, Randy!" Kofi said as he was on the video screen. "Don't you get it? You lost; no one cares what he have to say."

"Who do you think you are?!" Randy shouted. "Come down to this ring and say it to my face, Kofi! Say it to my face, I dare you, come on!"

"That is an interesting choice of words, Randy, because I'm already doing that right now."

Then the camera panned down and showed that Kofi was standing on Randy's new NASCAR that Legacy presented to him as a gift.

"Kofi, don't you touch….. get off of my car!" Randy shouted. "Don't you touch my car! I will make your life a living hell. I swear to God. Don't you…..Stop! Stop it, listen….."

"You know what I love about these cars, these NASCARs," Kofi said, "is the fact they are so durable. You know what I'm talking about? Let me show you what I'm talking about."

Then Kofi walked over to a storage crate and ran it into the car.

"See what I'm talking about?" Kofi said. "Not even a scratch, not even one scratch, I mean, that's gotta be like 300 pounds, right? That's pretty big and ironically enough, it's the things that are so small that do so much damage. I don't know, something like……" Then Kofi pulled out a key from his pants pocket. "……a key."

Then Kofi scraped all over Randy's car.

"You see, what I'm talking about, Randy?" Kofi said. "Oh, snap, is that a bug? Is that a bug? Is that a bug on your hood?"

Then Kofi bashed the car over and over with a tire iron and climbed on it as he continued the damage.

"Oh, man, it really looks like I screwed up your paint job, man," Kofi said. "Let me make it right for you, alright? Let me make it right."

Then Kofi got off the car and put a large bucket on the roof and Kofi climbed back on top of the car and poured bright orange paint all over the hood.

"Randy, if you ask me," Kofi said, "I don't think you've ever looked better!"

Kofi slammed the plastic bucket into the hood as Randy was fuming mad over what just happened.

JazzShay and Nicole were watching the whole thing in the Women's Locker Room and were laughing.

"I can't believe your boyfriend trashed Randy's car," Nicole said. "I have never seen Kofi like this before."

"Hey, he's usually never lets crap get to him," Shayna said, "but when push comes to shove, watch out."

"Well, I hope Kofi knows what he's doing because Randy Orton, he's dead serious and he will go after Kofi," Jasmine said.

"I know but I don't care; at least, Randy's not the WWE Champion and my boyfriend trashing his car will give him something more to cry about, so there."

"Whatever you say," Nicole said.

"Well, I gotta join my fiancé for his match," Jasmine said as she stood up. "See ya."

Then Jasmine walked out of the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the match between Evan & the Miz and Eve Torres was the guest ring announcer.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a white and blue jersey dress with number 23 on it, black boots, black net stockings, and black leather hand warmers. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down.

Then the Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain and he raised his United States Championship belt in the air. The Miz walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and he asked Justin Roberts to help Eve out of the ring as the Miz got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air looking at Eve. He got back down as Jasmine shook her head as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

The two locked up and Miz got a knee to the face and a boot to the face and Miz whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan held onto the ropes and went to kick Miz in the face but Miz tripped him and covered for a one count and Miz kicked Evan again as he applied his knee to Evan's face and the referee pulled him back. Then Miz landed a back suplex and Miz had his knees on Evan as he rubbed his face on the mat and stretched Bourne's shoulders behind his neck in a Camel Clutch position and Bourne got to his feet and escaped the hold as he lifted Miz for a back body drop but Miz rolled up Evan and Evan countered with a double knee smash for a one count.

Miz went for a right hand but Evan ducked and landed some kicks and bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurranna and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying elbow for a two count and then Evan grabbed Miz but Miz speared him to the corner and got a shoulder tackle as he clubbed him in the back and got a knee to the head as Jack Swagger showed up and walked around to ringside. Miz hit Evan's head onto the turnbuckle twice and punched away at him as Jack had a big smirk on his face as he approached Eve to hit on her and Jack leaned against the ropes as Eve blushed.

"Miz, no one is watching your match," Jack said, "the person everyone is watching is not you; what they're really watching is Eve or should I say Eve watching me and who could blame her? It's hard to take your eyes off an All……"

Miz then landed a clothesline onto Evan and walked to the outside to confront Jack and then Evan took advantage with a splash onto both Miz and Jack and Jasmine ran over to Evan as she encouraged him to get back in the ring and Evan did that to beat the ten count and Miz jumped back into the ring but didn't make the count.

Jasmine jumped up and down as Miz chased Evan and Jasmine up the ramp along but then turned his attention toward wanting a piece of Jack who smirked from ringside. Evan and Jasmine raised each other's arms in the air and Jasmine made fun of the Miz thinking at least she and Evan helped John get some payback.

After RAW was over, Kofi and Shayna were spending their postponed one-year anniversary around Buffalo and they were at Niagara Falls looking at the beautiful waterfalls.

"You know, everybody was talking about how stood up to Randy Orton like that," Shayna said, "I mean, Jasmine, Nicole, and I were laughing the whole time of how you trashed his car, but I don't blame you one bit."

"Hey, you and Jasmine should've been there with me," Kofi said. "That would've a whole lot more fun."

"Yeah, but we got problems of our own, three of them. Besides, if I pulled Jasmine into this, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Evan. Besides, did they tell you that they're moving into their new place on Saturday which is Halloween?"

"No, they didn't."

"Well, we got to help Jasmine pack; besides, Jasmine is so excited, but I know that she's gonna miss Tallahassee a lot. At least, she'll be back there during the holidays."

"Speaking of the holidays, I was wondering if you would like to spend New Years Eve with me in Jamaica again this year."

"Kofi, how could I say no? My family and I really enjoyed our time there last year, so why not do it again this year."

"Well, I was thinking……just you and me this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I could handle that."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other and it was definitely the perfect ending of their anniversary especially near Niagara Falls.


	15. Trick or Treat, Part Two

**Chapter 15: Trick or Treat, Part Two**

Smackdown was in Rochester, New York and on that night, Dream's Secret and Madison were competing in Halloween Diva Costume Contest and John was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Skye was walking down the hallway with a smile on her face and as she went inside the Women's Locker Room, Madison and Destiny were there.

"Hello, ladies," Skye said.

"Hello, Skye," Madison said. "You're in a good mood today."

"Well, that's because I have my Halloween costume that I'm finally gonna wear tonight."

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Destiny asked. "You never told us."

"It's gonna be a surprise; you just have to wait and see. But right now, I think I need to talk to Brittany with what's going on with Rochelle."

Then Skye left the Women's Locker Room and walked down the hallway to look for Brittany as she walked towards her.

"Hey, Brittany," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye, what's going on?" Brittany said.

"Well, I wanted to see if Rochelle was okay. I'm kinda worried about her."

"Well, she need to be alone and thinks things through. All she wants is an explanation of why Dave did what he did at Bragging Rights. Of course, everybody wants to hear his explanation."

"Well, she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now, but if you see her, tell her I asked about her."

"I'll do that."

"Thanks."

Then Skye walked away.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between John and Dolph Ziggler.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing a red vintage tube top, red pleated plaid miniskirt, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"You know, John," Dolph said onto the microphone as he walked down the ramp, "for a show that's got a lot to brag about after Bragging Rights, I got to say, I really like my chances tonight because you see, we all did our part. And tonight, I face the only superstar from the Smackdown roster that didn't win at Bragging Rights, you.

"Fair enough, but all this _we_ talk?" John said. "I don't remember seeing you at Bragging Rights, Dolph; so I think you including yourself in this whole team victory thing is a little bit premature; but then again, you're so stranger to that feeling, don't you? Just ask Maria.

Then Skye laughed as Dolph got in the ring and Dolph took his off his vest as Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph and John locked up and John backed up Dolph to the corner before a break and Dolph shoved John in the face and John just smiled as he and Dolph locked up again and John went behind Dolph in a waistlock and took him down and applied a headlock and Dolph countered into an armlock before he switched into a headlock. John got to his feet and John shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block before he bounced off the ropes and John went for an arm drag but Dolph landed on his feet and John landed a flap-jacked and he did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose before landing a standing shooting star press for a two count.

John grabbed Dolph but Dolph went to the ropes and the two had a staredown and Dolph went to knee John in the midsection but John took him down and John went after Dolph but Dolph flap jacked him on the top turnbuckle and covered for a two count and Dolph punched away at John and stomped on him before he landed a scoop slam and landed a flying elbow drop for a two count. Then Dolph applied a rear chinlock and John got to his feet as he landed some right hands and Dolph tossed John into the top turnbuckle and landed a suplex power bomb for a near fall and Dolph stomped on him and landed a few elbow drops and Dolph smirked at Skye as she rolled her eyes.

Then Dolph applied an inverted chinlock and John got to his feet as he tried to fight back with right hands and Dolph took him down and stalked him as he landed a running neck snap for a near fall and Dolph rubbed John's face on the mat and splashed him on the mat and Dolph continued to bully John as he applied a chinlock. Dolph kept screaming as John got to his feet and fought back with a right hand and a couple of knees to the side and Dolph clubbed John in the back and applied an inverted headlock and John countered into a back body drop and Dolph landed a right hand and John landed one and Dolph kicked John in the midsection and John landed a European uppercut and a right hand and a clothesline.

Then John bounced off the ropes and landed a flying elbow and he whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a flying heel kick and John went for the Moonlight Drive but Dolph countered with a kick to the midsection and went for a swinging neck breaker but John countered into a backslide pin for a two count. John landed some rights & lefts and he went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph twisted John's arm and landed a scoop slam for a two count and Dolph was stalking John as he waited for him to get up and he went for a dropkick but John grabbed his legs and went to catapult him to the corner but Dolph landed on the middle ropes.

Dolph went for a cross body but John ducked and landed the Flying Chuck kick for the cover but Dolph got his foot on the bottom rope and John dragged Dolph to the corner and went for Starship Pain but Dolph rolled out of the ring and John went dive on Dolph but Dolph moved and John landed on the apron and Dolph tripped him up with John landing hard on his back. Skye covered her mouth as Dolph grabbed John by his legs and wheel-barrowed John up and slammed him face-first on the announce table and Dolph looked down at John as he smiled and rolled back into the ring and Skye ran over to John to help him up but he couldn't make it back in for the ten-count.

The referee raised Dolph's arm in the air and he stared down at John as Skye tried to cradle him.

Later, Skye was walking down the hallway to look for Rochelle after what she witnessed moments later.

Rey Mysterio was trying to rectify the situation of what happened at Bragging Rights but Dave wanted to have no part of it and instead demanded Rey leave "his" ring. Rey continuously refused trying desperately to fix things between himself and Dave. Finally, an incensed Dave walked away leading to a slap in the face by Rochelle after he said some things about Eddie Guerrero that really upset her.

As Skye continued to look for Rochelle, she found hiding behind a crate crying

"Rochelle?" Skye said as she bent down next to Rochelle and Rochelle looked at her.

"Why the hell did he say that?" Rochelle said. "Why the hell did he say 'Eddie's dead, I'm not thinking about Eddie?' He has no idea how hurt I am when he said those words. He just brushed Eddie off and now he wants to forget about him. I know Eddie's hurt too. If that's the way Dave feels, I might as well just leave him."

"Rochelle, are you sure?"

"I'm not sure, but if this goes further, I will."

"Rochelle, don't end hurting yourself; you're stronger than that. At least talk to Dave, try to get through to him. You can't stay away from him if you can't work things out. Think about it."

Then Skye got up and walked away as her words were getting through to Rochelle.

A little later, Cryme Tyme was in the middle of the ring for the Divas Halloween Costume Contest.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" JTG said.

"Yo, yo," Cryme Tyme said.

"It's your boys, Cryme Tyme."

"AKA……." Shad said.

"Friday Night Thugs of Horror."

"Friday Night Thugs of Horror?"

"Cause on Friday Nights, we make all the ladies scream. Boo! So welcome to the 2009 Halloween Diva Costume Contest where you, the WWE Universe, decide on the illest costume tonight. Shad, tell them."

"That's true, that's true, but yo, let's skip all the jibber-jabber and get straight to the tricks and treats of the evening. So, yo, introducing your Smackdown Divas."

Then some Halloween music played as the Divas dressed in Halloween costumes came out from the curtain. Mickie James was dressed as Elektra; Natalya was dressed as a matador; Layla was dressed as Michael Jackson; Michelle McCool was dressed as the devil; Skye was dressed as John Morrison wearing a black and white pinstriped jacket, black pants, red bikini top, sunglasses with the crosses, and her abs covered in sequins; Destiny was dressed as a Thunderbird Indian wearing a brown soft top, brown double-layered skirt, brown choker and armbands with red fringes and feathers, and gold rivets, red wings, her hair curled, and was carrying a bow and arrow, Madison was dressed as Zorro wearing a white top with black lace-up waist cincher, black capri pants with lace-up detail, black cape, black mask and black hat covering her straight hair; Brittany was dressed as Supergirl wearing a blue cropped long sleeved top with attached red cape, red miniskirt, golden belt, red boots, and her hair curled; and Amanda was dressed as a red hot firefighter wearing a front zipper jumpsuit with a little Dalmatian sitting at the base of the zipper, a fire department patch on the top of the jumpsuit, and a communicator with a long cord at the hip and a firefighter's hat covering her curly hair.

The Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stood in the middle of the ring next to each other.

"So check it," JTG said, "this is how it's going down. We got nine beautiful, mouth-watering Smackdown Divas, and you, the WWE Universe, are gonna enjoy this Halloween season"

"So, yo, we're gonna introduce each WWE Diva and then you, this WWE audience, is gonna decide who is Miss Smackdown Halloween 2009."

Cryme Tyme introduced the Divas one-by-one and each did a dance. Natalya was first and she had the red flag and Shad pretended to be the bull; Layla was doing some Michael Jackson dance moves, Michelle was dancing much to Dream's Secret dismay; Mickie was doing some fighting moves; Skye was doing some sexy dance moves pretending to be John; Destiny was doing traditional Indian dancing…..in a sexy way; Brittany was doing some high-flying moves as she was pretending to be Supergirl; Madison had fun poking some fun with Cryme Tyme with her swords, and Amanda was some doing some sexy dancing as well while she sprayed some water at the fans and herself.

"Make some noise, ya'll," Shad said, "yo, it's time to make a decision here. So who's gonna be Miss Smackdown Halloween 2009? Is it gonna be Miss Matador Natalya? Is it gonna be the Queen of Pop Layla? Is it gonna be the Devil's Advocate Michelle McCool? Is it gonna be Miss Elektra herself, Mickie James? Is it gonna be the sexy Shaman of Sexy Skye? Is it gonna be little Miss Sexy Thunderbird Destiny? Is it gonna be the high-flying princess of steel Brittany Swanson? Is it gonna be Miss Zorro herself Madison Spears? Or is it gonna be the red hot firefighter Amanda?"

The crowd cheered mostly for Skye.

"I think I know who won," JTG said, "the Universe has spoken and your winner of the 2009 Halloween Diva Costume Contest is……Skye."

Skye did John's Shaman of Sexy pose and bowed to the audience as Natalya and Layla got in her face and Natalya shoved Skye in her face and Skye shoved her back and Natalya went to clothesline her but Skye ducked and Natalya hit Layla instead. Then Mickie jumped Natalya and punched away at her and Michelle kicked her but she got attacked by Madison and tossed her out of the ring.

Then Dream's Secret, Mickie, Madison, Brittany, and Amanda celebrated as they made fun of Michelle and Michelle walked away as the girls waved goodbye and raised each other's arms in the air along with Cryme Tyme.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was in her and John's hotel room reading her journal and John came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, Skye," John said, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Skye said. "Sort of; I'm kind of worried about Rochelle."

"Oh."

Then Skye closed her journal and put it on the nightstand.

"Have you noticed that when she's pissed off," Skye said. "she'll smoke a cigarette but Amanda and Brittany told me that she hasn't done that and I have a feeling they're right. I think she's gonna have a nervous breakdown especially after what Dave said about Eddie."

"Yeah, I don't appreciate what Dave said about Eddie either. How did you Rochelle take it?"

"She was crying, John; she was really upset. How could he say such a thing about someone he was close to in front of Rey who he said stabbed him in the back?"

"You would never think that friendships are worthless and sometimes a fool and his gold are soon departed."

"The feeling I know too well but it wasn't a friendship."

"Don't worry about Rochelle, Skye; she'll be okay."

Then Skye nodded her head as she leaned in and kissed John.

"A fool and his gold are soon departed, right?" Skye said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Don't refer it to yourself because Mr. Ziggles will never have a chance to become the Intercontinental Champion."

Then John smiled as he and Skye continued kissing as John took off her white lace camisole and John wrapped his arms around Skye as he laid her down on the bed. Then John took off Skye's white panties and leaned down to kiss her as Skye turned John on his back. Skye kissed John and then she was kissing his neck and then his chest and down to his abs and then Skye took off John's boxers and sat on him as she entered him. John's hands held onto Skye's hips and Skye went up and down and her hands rested on his arms as she tried to hold on. Skye was moaning and screaming a little and then Skye leaned down and kissed John as he turned her on her back and he entered her and lifted her right leg as he started moving. Skye continued to moan and scream and about a few minutes later, Skye reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

Skye wrapped her arms around John as she smiled and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too," John said as he kissed Skye.


	16. Halloween, Love, and Friendship

**Chapter 16: Halloween, Love, and Friendship**

Four days later……

The day was Halloween and Jasmine's stepbrother Alex was throwing a Halloween party at his father's beach house.

Alex was also going to be introduced to Destiny by Jasmine.

That night, Jasmine pulled up to the beach house and she, Evan and Destiny got out of her red Ford Fusion

The beach house was three-story beach house and it was about 3,000 square feet.

"Are you nervous?" Jasmine asked Destiny as they were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, kind of," Destiny said as she was twiddling her fingers. "How do I look?"

"You look fine."

As the three went over to the door, Jasmine knocked on it and a minute later, Jasmine's other stepbrother, Quinn opened the door.

"Hey, Jasmine, you made it," Quinn said as he hugged Jasmine.

"Hey, Quinn," Jasmine said as she pulled away. "This is Destiny from the WWE."

"Yeah, I know who she is; nice to meet you."

"You too," Destiny said.

"Hey, Evan; nice costume."

"Thanks, you too," Evan said.

Evan was dressed as a Colonial man wearing a black and red jacket, a red vest, black pants, a white neckpiece, and a white wig. Quinn was dress as a royal king wearing a red, white, and black plush trim jacket, black velvet shirt, black dress pants and a crown.

Then Jasmine, Evan, and Destiny went inside and went through as Jasmine spotted and said hi to her cousins Lindsey and Bennett and then went outside with more people at the beach, a bonfire with jack-o-lanterns around, and a haunted house.

Then the three walked up to Alex as he was talking to some of his friends.

Alex was about 6'0" with brunette hair and green eyes and looked like Joshua Morrow from "The Young and the Restless." He was dressed as a British schoolboy wearing a V-neck sweater with an embroidered "H" on the chest, a white collar shirt, a red and yellow striped necktie, and black glasses. Jasmine figured he was trying to copy her Harry Potter costume.

"Hey," Jasmine said as she tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jasmine," Alex said as he hugged Jasmine, "you made it. Hey, Evan."

"Hi, Alex," Evan said.

"Alex, this is Destiny," Jasmine said. "Destiny, this is my stepbrother, Alex."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Alex said as he extended his hand to Destiny.

"You too," Destiny said as she shook Alex's hand and smiled.

"Well, Evan and I should leave you alone so you can get to know each other better," Jasmine said.

"We're not far away, so have fun," Evan said as he and Jasmine walked away.

Then Destiny smiled as she looked down and thought that Alex was really cute; then she started getting butterflies in her stomach.

"So, Destiny," Alex said, "can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure," Destiny said.

Then Alex and Destiny walked off.

Meanwhile, Skye was throwing a Halloween at her house and she was walking around as her guests were having a good time.

Then Skye walked over to Rochelle sitting near the kitchen island.

Skye had invited Rochelle to get her mind off of things and having a friend to talk to.

Rochelle was dressed as a daring daredevil costume white lycra dress with attached cape and belt and white boots.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skye said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to hang in there," Rochelle said. "I know it's Halloween and all, but I just can't get over what has happened this week."

"Hey, just try to hang in there."

"I could've been in San Diego to hang with Rey and his family, but I didn't wanna be a burden, so I'm happy that you invited me to your party."

"Hey, it's the least I could do."

Then Skye walked away leaving Rochelle to try enjoy herself.

Back in Tallahassee, Florida, the party was still going on and Evan & Jasmine were dancing with each other as Destiny and Alex were far away from the party alone together.

"So after I graduated from college, I decided to pursue my dream of becoming a professional wrestler," Destiny said, "and everyone thought I should train for the Olympics but it wasn't really my thing."

"Well, besides watching my stepsister kicking ass in the wrestling ring," Alex said. "I've been watching you too and you're pretty good."

"Thanks; so will you be able to the shows when the WWE comes to Florida next month?"

"I'll probably make it there."

"Oh, yeah, that's around the time I have to help Jasmine pick out a wedding dress."

"Oh, yes; I can tell she's thrilled about getting married to Evan."

"You have no idea."

Then Destiny and Alex looked at each other's eyes and sparks were flying as they smiled. Destiny started to realize that was the start of something new.

A few hours later, the party was winding down and Destiny & Alex were walking towards Evan and Jasmine.

"Here you are," Jasmine said. "I was about to look for you and tell you that we're about to leave."

"Oh, wow, I guess I have to get going," Destiny said. "We gotta leave for Massachusetts tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex said.

"And Alex, you might wanna take care of that haunted house over there," Evan said. "Apparently some guy just literally threw up in there."

"I know exactly who that is. Thanks, Evan, I'll take care of it. Well, Destiny, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," Destiny said as she extended her hand.

Then Alex shook it before he kissed it and Destiny smiled as she walked away.

"Evan, why don't you catch up with her," Jasmine said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, see ya, Alex," Evan said as he walked away.

"See ya," Alex said as he waved goodbye.

"So……." Jasmine said.

"She's nice and pretty."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I like her; I owe it all to you, Jasmine."

"My pleasure; well, as you know, I'll be in Europe with the rest of the gang for the next two weeks, so I'll see you and the family for Thanksgiving."

"You take care."

Then Jasmine and Alex hugged each other and Jasmine walked away.

Several minutes later after they dropped Destiny off at the hotel, Evan and Jasmine arrived at their new home in which they were in moving in today before going to the party and there were some boxes left unpacked.

"Well, I guess we don't have time to finish unpacking even though it's Daylight Savings Time," Jasmine said.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow before we go to Massachusetts," Evan said, "but for right now, I really feel like we should celebrate."

"Us moving in together?"

"You know it."

"How about we take it upstairs?"

"I'll be up there in a minute."

Then Jasmine walked upstairs and went into her and Evan's bedroom. The bed was made up but there were still some boxes unpacked. Jasmine took her Halloween costume leaving her in her bra & panties and put it in the closet and then she went into a box as she was looking for something. Jasmine pulled out a picture of her and Evan taken from a double date with Kofi and Shayna in Phoenix, Arizona before Evan got injured.

Jasmine always had that picture with her on the road every day before Evan came back.

Then Jasmine had set the picture on the nightstand as Evan came into the bedroom with a tray of candles and two cups of apple cider. He had taken off his Halloween costume as well leaving him in his boxers. Then Evan set the tray down as he placed the candles on the nightstand and grabbed the cups of apple cider and gave one to Jasmine.

"So I guess this is a toast to our new life together," Jasmine said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jasmine said.

Then Evan and Jasmine tipped their cups as they took a sip and Evan took Jasmine's cup and set theirs on the tray and Evan leaned towards Jasmine and kissed her as he reached to her back and unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor

"Looks like now that we're here," Jasmine said, "we're gonna christened this bedroom first."

"I thought we were gonna do that downstairs," Evan said, "but this is a good place to start."

Then Evan and Jasmine went back to kissing each other as Jasmine wrapped her legs around Evan's waist and Evan laid Jasmine down on the bed. He continued to kiss her and Jasmine turned Evan on his back as she pulled away and was kissing Evan's chest and abs before she took off his boxers.

Then Jasmine leaned down to kiss Evan as he turned Jasmine on her back again and took off her panties and Evan kissed Jasmine on the lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist again and Evan sat up pulling Jasmine with him and he entered her. Jasmine started moving up and down as she wrapped her arms around Evan's back and kissed him and Jasmine started moaning as she buried her head in Evan's neck as she continued moving. Jasmine held on tighter onto Evan as she was moving faster and kept moaning and a few minutes later, she reached her climax and so did Evan.

Jasmine was breathing as she looked at Evan and the two kissed each other passionately.

"I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you too," Evan said.


	17. The RAW of Darkness

**Chapter 17: The RAW of Darkness**

RAW was in Worchester, Massachusetts with Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne guest hosting and on that night, Kofi was facing Randy Orton and Jazz Shay & Christina were competing in a Divas' Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Melina's Divas' Championship.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room writing a love letter for Evan when Shayna walked inside.

"Whoo, talk about an intense workout," Shayna said as she sat next to Jasmine. "Why are you so weirdly happy?"

"Because I got a text message from Destiny and this is what she wrote," Jasmine said as she gave her cell phone to Shayna.

The text message said,

__

"Just talked to your stepbro; great conversation! We found out we got some things in common and he's real sweet! Thank u!"

"Wow, Destiny is really sprung on Alex," Shayna said.

"I knew she would like him," Jasmine said. "I'm really glad I got those two together."

"You know, speaking of guys, it just seems like my relationship with Kofi has grown stronger because ever since he's been standing up to Randy Orton, it made me realize how special he is to me and I've been wanting to say what I have to Randy. Kofi is not the one to be pushed around."

"Everyone is still talking about what he did to Randy Orton's car and they have never seen Kofi like this before."

"When push comes to shove is what I always say."

"Yeah."

"What about you and Evan?"

"Well, ever since I ran into my ex-boyfriend and told Evan about my past, I feel that my relationship with Evan grew stronger and I can tell him anything without him judging me. I still can't even believe I'm marrying him which I'm so excited about. I never took this engagement ring off, except when I'm wrestling or taking a shower."

"Hey, I know you and Evan are gonna make it."

"Thanks."

A little later, it was time for the United States Championship match which was Evan versus the Miz.

The Miz was none too pleased about being counted out during his loss to Evan and ordered Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne to strike the match from the record books, but that was ignored. However, Jasmine was ultimately excited that Evan was finally given a chance to compete for the title and knew she had the Osbournes to thank for.

The Miz was already in the ring and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a black corset mini dress, black jacket, and her hair curled. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down.

Then Jasmine kissed Evan as she left the ring and the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Miz and Evan had a staredown and then Miz immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a knee-lift to the face and Evan stumbled to the ropes as Miz kicked him again and Miz choked Evan on the ropes with his knee before the referee pulled him away and Evan kicked Miz in the back of the leg but Miz stomped on Evan and choked him again with his foot before the referee pulled him away. Then Miz whipped Evan to the ropes and went for a slam and Evan went for an arm drag but Miz punched him in the midsection and Miz went to toss Evan out of the ring but Evan landed on the top rope and landed a hurricurrana and Evan landed a spinning heel kick sending Miz out of the ring and then Evan leaped into a diving double knee drop.

Jasmine cheered for Evan as he threw Miz back into the ring and covered for a one count and Evan got a side-roll for a two count and Evan went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed and landed a knee to the midsection and Miz hung Evan on the top rope and kicked him in the midsection and applied an armlock. Evan got to his feet and tried to reach for the ropes but Miz elbowed Evan and then went for a slam but Evan countered falling on Miz for a two count and Evan kicked Miz in the back of the leg and Miz punched Evan in the midsection and Miz went for a suplex but Evan landed a knee in the head and Miz went for a clothesline but Evan ducked and rolled up Miz for a two count.

Then Evan landed a high knee to the face sending Miz to the corner and went after Miz but Miz moved and Evan landed on the middle turnbuckle and landed a spinning corner kick for a two count and Evan grabbed Miz and Miz landed a jawbreaker and Evan stumbled to the corner and Miz went for a clothesline but Evan landed a boot to the face and went for Air Bourne but Miz moved and Evan landed on his feet and Miz landed a hip-toss into the corner and then the Skull-Crushing Finale for the finish.

Jasmine was disappointed as Miz got to his feet and the referee gave him the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air as Jasmine got into the ring and checked on Evan and then the Miz got out of the ring and backed up the ramp as he kissed his title belt.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was walking down the hallway when she was approached by the Ambernathy Girls.

"Well, well, well," Paris said, "if it isn't Jasmine Morgan whose boyfriend lost his chance to become the United States Champion."

"And we know you were so excited when Ozzy Osbourne made that match," Gabrielle said, "but now it looks like you're very disappointed."

"And you'll be even more disappointed once you'll be eliminated from the Divas' Battle Royal because there won't be a third chance of you trying to capture the Divas' Championship because it'll be ours for the taking," Katrina said.

"First of all," Jasmine said, "Evan Bourne is my fiancé; second, Evan will get his chance again to be the United States Champion because he's got guts, something you girls are afraid of getting when you're fat; and third, I will be the number one contender for the Divas' Championship and you oughta think about that saying 'Ours for the taking' because there's three of you and only one can be champion. By the way, you three girls, maybe you need look in the mirror because those little wrinkles mean that you're obviously getting tired of me and Shayna. Fact."

Then Jasmine walked away.

Later, Kofi and Shayna were walking backstage when Josh Mathews came forward.

"Excuse me, Kofi," Josh said, "I know you're moments away from facing Randy Orton, but given what took place last week, do you have any regrets?"

"Josh," Kofi said, "Randy not only lost the WWE Title at Bragging Rights, but he also lost any chance he had of getting it back. And like a classic bully, he wants to blame someone else for his problems. I'm not gonna be bullied by anybody, that's why I took a stand. Yeah, I destroyed Randy's car; I destroyed the side, I destroyed the windshield, I destroyed the hood, I destroyed the paint job, but there is one thing I didn't touch, one thing that Randy probably needs to use the most: the mirror. I left Randy the mirror so that he can take a good, hard look at exactly why he is no longer WWE champion and I don't regret a thing."

"And Josh," Shayna said, "Randy can talk all the talk and do whatever the hell he wants, but the fact is he got what was coming to him; and now tonight, my boyfriend Kofi Kingston will show Randy Orton what happens when a egotistical pig like him thinks he can get away with anything but ends up in the short end of the stick."

Then Kofi and Shayna walked away.

Then it was time for the match between Kofi and Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy got on the turnbuckle and stared at the crowd and got back down as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a black corset tank top, black leather pants, and her hair straight. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Shayna got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the ring apron onto the turnbuckles and was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got down and Kofi stared at Randy and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy circled Kofi as Kofi did not back down and then Randy slapped Kofi in the face and Kofi slapped Randy back as he landed some forearms and kicked Randy in the midsection and Randy kicked Kofi back and clubbed him in the back before he hit Kofi's head on the turnbuckle and landed some right hands and kicks before the referee pulled him back. Randy then grabbed Kofi and landed a couple right hands and went for another one but Kofi ducked and fought back with a European uppercut and a standing dropkick and then Kofi clotheslined Randy over the top to the floor and Kofi followed him as he landed a right hand and threw him back into the ring. Kofi was about to go into the ring as Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase ran to ringside and that distracted Kofi as he low-bridged Randy to the outside and onto the others and then Kofi bounced off the ropes dove through the ropes and onto them.

Legacy re-grouped and surrounded the ring as Shayna quickly got into the ring and stood by Kofi when…….

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Ozzy Osbourne said on the video screen, "I knew this was going to happen."

"So this is what we're gonna do," Sharon Osbourne said, "It will now be a six-man tag team match."

"Let the madness began."

Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with MVP following him. Shayna nodded her head with a smile as Mark and MVP two walked down the ramp as Legacy walked away and everyone got into the ring as the referee tried to restore order and Mark, MVP, Shayna, Randy, and Cody left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ted immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back twice before he whipped him to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and an elbow drop for a two count and Ted applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet and landed an arm drag takedown and a chop to the chest before Cody got into the ring and Kofi landed a hip toss and a chop to the chest before Randy got into the ring and Kofi landed an arm drag takedown and Kofi ducked a clothesline from Ted and Kofi went behind Ted and landed a side Russian legsweep. Kofi then made the tag to MVP and the two bounced off the ropes landed the Boom Drop and the Ballin' elbow drop at the same time on Ted and MVP covered for a two count. MVP grabbed Ted as Mark made a tag and Mark grabbed Ted and landed a head butt before he whipped Ted to the ropes and missed a clothesline as Ted landed a low dropkick to the knee and then made the tag to Cody and the two twisted Mark's arms and landed a punch to the stomach but Mark landed a double clothesline and then Mark whipped Cody to the corner hard as he made the tag to MVP and MVP went for a splash on Cody but ran into a boot to the face and clubbed MVP in the head and went for a suplex but MVP blocked and Cody backed into the corner where Ted made a tag.

Cody held onto MVP before MVP went for a front suplex but Ted quickly landed a punch to the midsection and Randy distracted the referee as Ted and Cody whipped MVP hard to the corner and Ted landed a side Russian legsweep for a two count and Ted hit MVP's head onto the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Randy. Ted kicked MVP as Randy landed several right hands before the referee pulled him back and Randy distracted him as Cody got a cheap shot and Randy made the tag to Ted as Randy stomped on him and Ted dragged MVP to the middle of the ring and landed an elbow drop and kicked MVP in the head for a two count.

Then Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody stomped on MVP before he bounced off the ropes and landed a high knee to the face and he was stalking MVP as he applied a rest-hold and MVP got to his feet as he fought back with back elbows and right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Cody landed a high dropkick for a two count. Then Cody dragged MVP as he made the tag to Randy and Cody caught MVP as he went to make a tag and Randy stalked MVP as he stomped on him and Randy got MVP on his feet as he landed a standing dropkick and MVP went to the corner as he knocked Ted and Cody off the ring apron and MVP was landing some right hands to Randy but Randy landed a kick to the midsection.

Then Randy landed a drop toe hold and went to the corner as he went for a knee to the face but MVP moved out of the way and the two men were down as Randy got to his feet and landed a high knee to the face for a two count and Randy grabbed MVP and pounded his chest before applying a chin-lock. MVP got to his feet and fought back with back elbows but Randy kicked MVP in the midsection and he went to whip MVP to the ropes but MVP reversed and Randy kicked him in the face and Randy bounced off the ropes and MVP landed a clothesline and both men were down. Randy got to his feet and knocked Kofi off the ring and dragged MVP to the corner as he made the tag to Ted and Ted stomped on MVP before he went to whip him to the ropes but MVP reversed and MVP landed a overhead throw and MVP made the tag to Mark and Ted made the tag to Cody.

Mark landed a clothesline and knocked Ted off the ring apron and Mark landed another clothesline to Cody and landed a head butt as Cody stumbled into the corner and Mark landed a splash and went for the World's Strongest Slam but Randy got into the ring and kicked Mark in the knee. Randy went for the RKO but Kofi got into the ring and landed a dropkick sending Randy out of the ring and Cody climbed the top turnbuckle and he jumped into Mark's arms and Mark landed the World's Strongest Slam and it's over.

Kofi, Shayna, and MVP got into the ring and they were celebrating as they stared at Randy as Randy was staring back angrily. This was turning to be a interesting rivalry in Shayna's opinion as she was nodding her head.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Battle Royal to be the number one contender for Melina's Divas' Championship.

The participants of the Divas Battle Royal were JazzShay, Christina, Buffy, Nicole, the Bella Twins, the Ambernathy Girls, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox and Gail Kim.

Jasmine was wearing a purple halter bikini top, black Capri pants with slashes, and black & purple striped arm warmers. Shayna was wearing a purple halter top, black mesh bra top, and black pants. Christina was wearing an orange vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg, and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a black sequined bikini top, black pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled. Nicole was wearing a red vest-style ruffled tank top, black bustier, black leather shorts, and her hair curled. And the Ambernathy Girls were wearing black bustiers, red, gold, and black boy shorts, and their hair in ponytails.

Every Diva made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for a few minutes until Kelly tried to dump one of the Bella twins out and Gail Kim ended up being tossed out and Nicole tossed out Kelly as Jack Swagger came out as the match went on and Eve eliminated both of the Bella twins.

The match continued as Paris and Gabrielle tried to Jasmine and Shayna & Christina eliminated both Ambernathy Girls and Jasmine rolled back into the ring as Katrina dropkicked both Christina and Shayna over the top rope and Shayna landed on the floor.

Then Nicole tossed Katrina into Christina out of the ring as Alicia threw Eve out of the ring when she was distracted by Jack and Nicole, Jasmine, Alicia, and Buffy were left and Nicole, Jasmine, and Buffy jumped Alicia beating her up and Nicole got Alicia on her shoulders and went to eliminate her but Alicia elbowed her twice and kicked her out of the ring.

Then Alicia attacked both Buffy and Jasmine and Jasmine landed some forearms and whipped into the corner and Buffy landed a shoulder tackle and Buffy got Alicia on her shoulders to eliminate her and Alicia got a head scissors takedown to eliminate Buffy and Alicia was on the ring apron as Jasmine dropkicked her off.

Jasmine fell on the mat feeling a little exhausted as the referee helped her to her feet and raised her arm in the air. Then Shayna got into the ring and she hugged Jasmine and Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air.

This exactly was Jasmine's third shot at the Divas' Championship.

Later after RAW was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room on the bed just laying next to each other and cuddling.

"You know, Kofi," Shayna said, "I don't know if I told you this, but I'm proud of the way you stood up to Randy Orton. I know a lot of guys been wanting to do that but everybody just couldn't believe you trashed his car. I know you're not gonna be the one to be bullied around.

"Exactly," Kofi said. "I know that's a side you've never seen before."

"You're right, usually you're calm, cool, and collected, always smiling; but the flame had to be ignited at some point and there it was. Now that's what I like."

"But I don't wanna be too much around you because I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"I'm tough, I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of Randy or Legacy and besides, you got Mark Henry and MVP on your side. Legacy doesn't stand a chance against you three, I know."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you."

"I know."

Then Shayna leaned down as she kissed Kofi and Kofi wrapped his arms around her and Shayna cupped Kofi's face with her hand as he slid a hand underneath Shayna's shirt and went to take it off when Shayna stopped him."

"Wait, wait," Shayna said as she pulled away from Kofi's lips. "I can't, not yet."

"It's okay," Kofi said as he sat up next to Shayna. "I can wait; I don't wanna push you into something you don't wanna do. Whenever you're ready."

"I am kinda scared though."

"Why?"

"Well, because……I'm a virgin."

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course not; I would never judge you."

Then Shayna let out a sigh of relief as she smiled and hugged Kofi as she was happy to get that off her chest.


	18. Trouble in the Palace of Wisdom

**Chapter 18: Trouble in the Palace of Wisdom**

Smackdown was in Providence, Rhode Island and on that night, John was reaming with Cryme Tyme in a six-man tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and the Hart Dynasty and Madison was facing Michelle McCool in a Divas' match.

Destiny was walking backstage at the arena talking to Alex on her cell phone.

"Yeah, Smackdown is gonna be in Europe for two weeks going to Ireland, Scotland, Germany, and England," Destiny said. "Yeah, I witnessed a lot of that when I first came into the WWER and it was so awesome. I've always wanted to travel to Europe……Maybe I can……I would love to……Okay, I'll talk to you later……Bye."

Then Destiny ended the call as Skye walked up to her.

"Hey," Skye said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Alex," Destiny said.

"Jasmine's stepbrother Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you must really like him."

"Yeah, I like him."

"You are totally blushing; you really like him."

"Yeah, I really like him; I mean, when I first met Alex, I didn't know what to think but talking to him the past two days, I really like I already know him. I totally thank Jasmine for setting me up with him."

"Well, I'm happy for you and I hope that this works out for you."

"Me too."

A little later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John and Cryme Tyme against Dolph Ziggler and the Hart Dynasty. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Tyson circled around the ring as Dolph was talking trash and John & Tyson locked up as Tyson tried to kick John but John backed away and Tyson went behind John as he got a headlock takedown into a hold and John got to his feet as he shoved Tyson to the ropes and landed an arm drag takedown and Morrison came up holding his ribs after what happened between him and Dolph last week as Skye got worried and Tyson made the tag to Dolph as John made the tag to JTG.

Dolph and JTG circled around the ring and they locked up as Dolph twisted JTG's arm and JTG shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph landed a shoulder block and stomped on him as he applied a chin-lock and JTG got to his feet as he got a snap mare and landed an arm drag takedown before he bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Dolph moved out of the way as JTG landed on his feet. Dolph grabbed JTG but JTG landed a jawbreaker and Dolph went to the corner as JTG leaped on the middle turnbuckle and Natalya was on the ring apron distracting the referee and Skye & Amanda went after her but Tyson blocked their way as David yanked JTG on the top rope and Dolph covered for a two count and Dolph made the tag to David and David stomped on JTG and grabbed him as he landed an uppercut and a forearm and David made the tag to Tyson as he whipped JTG to the ropes and landed a drop toe hold as Tyson landed a dropkick for a two count.

Tyson made the tag to David and Tyson got a backslide as David landed a leg drop and covered for a two count and David landed a back elbow to the shoulder as he applied a headlock and JTG landed on his feet as he hit David on the side and David speared JTG in the corner as he made the tag to Dolph and JTG tried to fight back. Dolph kicked JTG in the midsection and landed a right hand and a snap mare before landing a running neck snap and Dolph taunted John as he covered JTG for a two count and Dolph applied a headlock and JTG got to his feet as Dolph went for a back suplex but JTG landed on his feet and landed a necktie back-breaker and both men were down, but Dolph was able to make the tag to Tyson.

John made a tag as well and pounded Tyson with rights & lefts and a clothesline and then landed a back body drop and he whipped Tyson to the ropes to land a heel kick and the two men were down as John was clutching his abs and Tyson made the tag to David and David missed a clothesline as John pounded with right hands and went to whip David to the corner but David got Morrison up for a running powerslam but John escaped and shoved David hard into the corner and landed a Flying Chuck. Dolph got into the ring but John landed a huge right hand and Dolph rolled out of the ring as the referee held John back and tagged out to Shad as John leaped out of the ring on Tyson and Dolph moved out of the way and Shad bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder block and a clothesline and landed some big right hands as he whipped David to the corner and landed a back elbow as Dolph flap jacked John on the security wall.

Shad landed a forearm before he whipped David to the corner and splashed him as Dolph made a blind tag as Shad yanked David on the top rope and Dolph landed the Zig-Zag on Shad for the win.

David and Dolph hugged each other as Natalya and Tyson got into the ring and their arms were raised along with the referee and Skye ran over to John who was clutching his ribs and Dolph was talking trash along with the Hart Dynasty. Skye helped John to his feet and they walked towards the ramp as Dolph and the Hart Dynasty continued to make fun of John.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Madison versus Michelle McCool and Madison's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears."

Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a red inset, red shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then she stared at Madison as the referee called for the bell.

Madison and Michelle locked up and then pulled away as Madison smiled and Michelle simply stared at Madison as the two locked up again and Madison landed an arm drag takedown and Michelle got a hip toss as Madison kicked her away and Michelle missed a clothesline as Madison went behind her and landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Michelle tripped her as she covered for a two count.

Then Madison tripped Michelle as she covered for a two count and Michelle immediately went to the corner as the two had a staredown and the two locked up as Madison landed a couple of forearms and chops to the chest and Madison bounced off the ropes and Michelle landed a couple of clotheslines.

Then Michelle landed a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes to land a leg drop for a two count and Michelle grabbed Madison by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle as she landed a couple of shoulder tackles and she went to whip Madison to the corner but Madison reversed and Madison ran into a boot to the face and Michelle grabbed Madison's arm and climbed up the top turnbuckle and got down into an arm drag takedown.

Then Madison missed a clothesline as Michelle landed another boot to the face for a two count and then Michelle landed a back suplex and Michelle climbed the top turnbuckle and waited for Madison to get up and Michelle went for a cross body but Madison caught her and got Michelle on her shoulder as she landed the running power slam for the win.

"Here is your winner, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison looked down at Michelle as the referee raised her arm in the air and Madison smiled as she left the ring and backed up the ramp as Michelle was getting up and stared at Madison as Madison waved at her.

A little later, C.M. Punk was walking backstage as Dream's Secret was laughing at him.

During his match against R-Truth, Punk was making demands of referee Scott Armstrong and the referee did what he was asked to do and pounded out a fast three-count giving R-Truth the win.

"Ah, what's the matter, Punk?" Skye said. "It looks like the tables have turned for you and now the referee has screwed you not once, but twice."

Then Punk got angry remembering that Scott "cost him" his World Heavyweight Championship against the Undertaker two weeks ago and Punk was beating him up as by means revenge.

Then Punk got in Skye's face.

"Keep talking, Skye," Punk said, "because I heard your boyfriend will be defending the Intercontinental Championship next week; and when he loses, I'll be the one who's laughing."

"Ooh, I'm scared now," Skye said.

Then Punk walked away as Dream's Secret continued laughing.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was in the hotel lobby looking for Rochelle and then she spotted her at the bar. Skye walked over and sat down to Rochelle.

"You wanna talk about it?" Skye said.

"Here are Dave's exact words," Rochelle said. "'I'm the only reason I'm here is to be World Heavyweight Champion not to make friends. If I have to hurt Rey or anyone on Smackdown to be World Champion, I'll do it.' So what does that mean? He'll beat me up too to get to the World Heavyweight Championship?"

"I don't think so, Rochelle. I don't think he'll put his hands on a woman."

"But if that's how Dave feels, so be it. Of course, I'll be on Rey's side at Survivor Series and like he said, Dave won't listen to anybody and he just threw away their friendship and the memory of Eddie Guerrero. I've also decided not to go on the European Tour. I need to clear my head, think things through and stay as far away from Dave as possible.

"I understand; well, call me when get the chance."

"Okay."

Then Skye walked away.

The next day, Skye was stirring in her sleep as she began to wake up and noticed that John was looking at her.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," John said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I still feel sore but I'll be alright."

"I really don't want you to overdo it because it might give Dolph an advantage."

"Look, I've been in some tough matches before and I've always got back up. Please, don't worry about me."

Then John caressed Skye's face as he kissed her and Skye cuddled next to John and before they knew it, they had to pack to go to Europe.


	19. Tore Up from the Floor Up in England

**Chapter 19: Tore Up from the Floor Up in England**

RAW was in Sheffeld, England and Evan was facing Jack Swagger.

Evan was walking down the hallway at the arena and as he reached the Women's Locker Room, Evan knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Jasmine opened the door.

"Hey, babe," Jasmine said. "What's up?"

"Guess who's gonna be part of the traditional Survivor Series elimination match in two weeks."

"No way."

"Yep, I'm teaming with Shelton Benjamin, Matt Hardy, Finlay and John who's gonna be team captain."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this, this is so awesome! I'll bet Skye is so excited to hear that her boyfriend is team captain and you'll be on his team. This is so amazing. Well, who are you guys facing?"

"Jack Swagger, Mr. Ziggles as John would call Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, and the Miz who's going to be team captain."

"The Miz, team captain? Give me a break; I'll bet he and Jack Swagger won't work well together after I've seen them bicker two weeks ago. But Sheamus, did you see what he did to Jamie Noble last week? That's a big problem unless Shelton Benjamin does something because those two been having a falling out on ECW."

"Hey, we both know that John has put together a great team including myself and this may be an elimination match but we will work our hardest."

"I know and speaking of Survivor Series, I'm going to be in a Divas' elimination match and guess who will be captain."

"You?"

"And Shayna; JazzShay will be co-captains of our team consisting of Christina and Dream's Secret."

"Oh, Jazzy, that's awesome, this is huge."

"I know, I know."

"Let me guess, you're facing the Ambernathy Girls and……"

"Yeah, all three sisters are co-captains with their team of Natalya and Katie Lea Burchill. We are totally gonna kick ass. This is my very first Survivor Series and I am stoked, I am so ready."

"Hey, girl, what's going on?" Shayna said.

"Oh, I was just telling Evan how you and I are gonna be co-captains for our Divas' elimination match at Survivor Series."

"Oh, yeah, we are going to tear the house down! We're gonna lead our team to victory! Oh, and I just found out that my boyfriends is gonna be captain of his Survivor Series team along with Mark Henry, MVP, R-Truth, and Christian."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Well, who is team Kofi facing?" Evan said.

"Randy Orton and the rest of Legacy, William Regal, and C.M. Punk," Shayna said.

"Whoa, that's a serious team Randy's got," Jasmine said. "But I know that Kofi doesn't give a crap."

"Exactly, and us, Dream's Secret, and Christina against the Ambernathy Girls, Natalya and Katie Lea Burchill, we'll eliminate those girls like there's no tomorrow."

"It's going to be like Donkey Kong."

"Hey, I might as well find Kofi and have a talk with him," Evan said.

"Okay, catch you in a bit." Then Evan walked away. "Hey, Shayna, I just got an idea. Since our guys are gonna be part of Survivor Series, we should have wrestling attire dedicated to them."

"Maybe we could have Nicole make our wrestling attire out of their t-shirts," Shayna said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea and let's have her make one for Skye since John is gonna be captain of his Survivor Series team."

"Let's go find her."

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked away not knowing that the Ambernathy Girls were eavesdropping.

"Ugh, I cannot stand those two," Paris said, "but you know what? If we can't get to JazzShay with Christina in the way, maybe we should pay a little visit to Smackdown and check up on Dream's Secret."

"Maybe we could send them a little warning or dish up some dirt," Katrina said.

"Yeah, maybe we could spy on Skye because she sure loves to linger on John Morrison in front of C.M. Punk which I think is disgusting," Gabrielle said.

"That could be on; we just gotta make sure Madison doesn't get wind of this," Paris said. "She won't be a problem. Let's go."

Then the sisters walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Evan and Jack Swagger.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a black short-sleeved midriff top with the United Kingdom flag on it, a red pleated miniskirt, black boots, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp showing off before he got down on the ground doing push-ups as the pyro set off on the stage and Jack got into the ring and was smirking as Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Jack circled around the ring and Jack immediately went behind Evan and got him on his shoulder as he landed a power slam and clubbed him in the back before he hit Evan's head on a couple of turnbuckles and he whipped Evan to the corner and splashed him on the mat before Jack followed with a running Vader Bomb out of the corner before doing some push-ups. Jack then stretched Evan on the mat with a knee to the back before tossing him into the corner and Jack then got a running shoulder tackle twice and went for another one but Evan blocked with a knee to the head and landed a splash to the back from the second rope for a two count.

Then Jack shoved Evan off and Evan rolled him up for a two count. Evan then kicked Jack in the back of the knee, but Jack landed some right hands to the head and Jack whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline and Jack threw Evan into the air but Evan landed a double knee strike on Jack's shoulders for a two count. Then Jack landed a boot to the face as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a smile on his face and he walked down the ramp as Jack landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Evan rolled onto the apron as he looked at the Miz and Jack grabbed Evan and went for a suplex but Evan landed a couple knees to the head and a kick strike to the jaw and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Shooting Star Press for the win.

Jasmine got into the ring as Evan was on his knees and Jasmine hugged him and the two got up as Evan's arms were raised by the referee & Jasmine and Jasmine & Evan hugged each other as Jasmine kissed him.

"Like I said before, Jack," the Miz said onto the microphone, "I am the team captain because I am the Miz and I'm awesome."

Then the Miz backed up the ramp with a smirk as Jack stared at him.

A few minutes later, it was time for MVP's VIP Lounge and MVP had Mark Henry with him.

"When MVP and Mark Henry are in the ring," MVP said, "it could only mean one thing: big things poppin' and little things stoppin'. So I invite you to sit back, relax, chill with MVP and the World's Strongest Man because the VIP Lounge is coming to you from Sheffeld, England!"

"MVP, you don't mind if I introduce?" Mark asked.

"Go ahead, you got it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this guy is not only brushed out of his shell, in the last few weeks, this man is determined, this man is dedicated,and this man is the captain of our Survivor Series team."

"Ladies and gentlemen, ya'll give it up for.…."

"Kofi Kingston!" Mark and MVP said.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a black sleeveless mini dress with the United Kingdom flag on it, black boots, and her hair straight. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Shayna hugged Mark as Kofi slapped hands with MVP and Kofi & Shayna did a little dance together.

"Big up, baby, big up," MVP said. "Right out of the gate, I gotta thank you for selecting the World's Strongest tag team to be on your Survivor Series team."

"You know," Kofi said, "I could not have a Survivor Series team without the World's Strongest man Mark Henry on Mr. 305 himself MVP. I need you guys on my team."

"Look, Mark and I got a lot of respect for you, man; I mean, smashing up Randy's car like that, that took a lot of heart, man; that was cold, that was real cold. But more importantly, you made a statement. You made a statement that Kofi Kingston will not be pushed around by anybody on this roster."

"You know, Kofi," Mark said, "that was good but this is better."

Then the video screen showed the six-man tag team last week leading to Kofi taking out Randy Orton and Mark pinning Cody Rhodes to win the match.

"Now that was impressive," MVP said.

"That's only a taste of what we have in store for them at Survivor Series, right, guys?" Kofi said.

"You know what? Before Mark Henry defaces Randy Orton in this very ring, I wanna propose a toast. Pop that bottle, we're poppin' bottles in the VIP tonight because we're gonna raise a toast right now." Mark opened the champagne and the cork bottle flew into the air. "A toast to our Survivor Series team captain Kofi Kingston, to livin' it up in the VIP because tonight we are in the UK and we are gonna be straight-up……."

"Ballin'!" Kofi, Mark, MVP, and Shayna said.

Mark wanted to take a swig of the champagne but MVP took it from him as Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes following him. The three walked down the ramp and Randy came right up to the man in charge of the velvet rope and demanded entrance into the VIP Lounge. Randy didn't even need to say a word as he let his eyes do his talking and Legacy walked into the VIP Lounge.

"The three of you act like you're sitting on top of the world or something," Randy said. "The truth is y'all ain't nothing but a bunch of low-class street thugs. Take Mark Henry for example, last week you stole a victory. And MVP, you are the definition of the common criminal. And Kofi Kingston, you should be in jail after what you did to my car. That stock car was custom-wrapped and the only reason why I haven't done anything, why I haven't put you down yet is because he wants to embarrass you and your entire team at Survivor Series."

"Seriously, Montel, you call this VIP?" Cody said. "I mean, you look VIP, designer shoes, cute little watch, but your surroundings, not so VIP? Some disgruntled wrestler and an ex-con."

"You think you're balling with your pleather couches and your $50 bottle of champagne," Ted said. "Man, your bank account pails in the comparison to mine."

"You mean, your daddy's bank account?" MVP said.

"Cody, Ted, and myself, we're all born business," Randy said. "This is where we belong and the only place that you three belong is the hood that you came from."

Then Shayna's jaw dropped as Kofi got face-to-face with Randy and slapped him in the face. Then Randy turned his head slowly as Shayna smiled and demanded that Kofi kick his ass as all six men were looking for a fight.

That wasn't needed as Mark was defeated by Randy Orton right after but Kofi once again stood up to Randy after he was slapped in the face but Kofi landed a right hand back.

Later after RAW was over, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room eating an ice cream sundae together sitting in front of the bed.

"Jasmine, you know what I've been thinking?" Evan said.

"What have you been thinking?" Jasmine said.

"Where we should go on our honeymoon after we get married. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I kind of wanna go to Hawaii; I mean, we've been there months ago and we had that amazing view of the ocean from our hotel room. It was breathtaking. I know you mentioned that the next time you wanna go to Hawaii, you wanna try your hand at surfing and I wanna join you. And maybe we'll explore the beaches and......having my way with you and you having your way with me."

"Oh, I love the way you think."

Jasmine giggled as Evan leaned and kissed her and then Evan grabbed the ice cream bowl and put it on the table near the window as Jasmine got up and climbed on the bed as she seductively looked at Evan.

Then Evan climbed on the bed on top of Jasmine and Jasmine kissed Evan as she took off his shirt and Evan lifted Jasmine's tank top and kissed her stomach and all over her pierced navel as he took her tank top. Then Evan unbuttoned Jasmine's jeans and took them off along with her panties as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Jasmine closed her eyes and moaned as Evan went behind her back and unhooked her bra and Jasmine immediately kissed him back as she unbuttoned Evan's jeans and took them off along with his boxers.

Then Evan had one hand on her left breast and kissed it as he sucked on her nipple and gave the same treatment to the other one as Jasmine was breathing hard. Then Evan caressed Jasmine's left leg and lifted it as he moved down to her womanhood and Jasmine moaned loudly as she twisted the sheets with her hand. Then Evan got inside of her and started moving at a fast pace of Jasmine wrapped her arms around his back and kept calling Evan's name as she buried her nails on his back. Evan kept moving and after a while, he reached their climax as Jasmine reached hers as well and Evan looked at Jasmine as he kissed her and Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan.


	20. The Spies Who Blindsided Me

**Chapter 20: The Spies Who Blindsided Me**

Smackdown was in Sheffeld, England and John was defending the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler.

The Ambernathy Girls were tiptoeing around the arena looking for Skye or Destiny and they found Skye with John Morrison smiling and laughing in which the sisters found annoying.

"Okay, the plan for tonight is watch out for Dream's Secret and see what they're gonna do," Paris said. "One little move and then we'll jump in, but how we'll figure out."

"Are we still going to find some dirt on those two?" Katrina said.

"Oh, yes, we need something juicy."

"Well, what about Madison Spears?" Gabrielle said.

"Like I said before, she won't be a problem."

Then the sisters walked away.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Mickie James versus Natalya.

Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain. Skye was wearing a red flowing low-cut tank top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a red satin off-the-shoulder mini dress with split sleeves, black boots, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they went around the ring as they went over to the announcers' table and waved at Matt Striker & Todd Grisham and sat next to them on Director's Chairs.

Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Natayla got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down and stared at Dream's Secret talking trash as Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down the ramp to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waved at Dream's Secret as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya immediately went behind Mickie and got a double-leg take-down and Natalya was slapping Mickie in the back of the head and was talking trash before she immediately twisted Mickie's arm and Mickie did a cartwheel and kicked Natalya's arm off and landed a few more forearms and went to whip Natalya to the ropes but Natalya reversed and Mickie slid under Natalya's legs as she ducked a clothesline and landed a snap mare.

Then Mickie bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick for a two count and then Natalya bailed to the outside and Mickie followed as Natalya shoved her into the ring steps and threw Mickie back into the ring and covered for a two count and she grabbed Mickie by the hair and slammed her down and applied a surfboard submission and her shoulders were down for a two count.

Natalya landed a forearm sending Mickie to the corner and Natalya got a knee to the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and kicked away at Mickie as the referee pulled her away and Natalya charged into a kick to the midsection and Natalya grabbed Mickie's legs but Mickie landed on her feet and landed some forearms and Natalya landed one as well.

Natalya shoved Mickie to the corner and landed a knee to the midsection and then Natalya charged into a back elbow and Mickie got a head scissors takedown and three clotheslines and Natalya got a couple of forearms and threw Mickie out of the ring but Mickie climbed back on the ring apron and got a shoulder block and climbed the top turnbuckle as Michelle McCool and Layla came to the ring showing off some of Mickie's clothing that they stole from her locker room.

Mickie landed a Thesz press and punched away at Natalya as Michelle had some scissors and was cutting Mickie's clothing as Dream's Secret got up from their chairs and ran over to Michelle and Layla as the two tried to run to the back but we're stopped by Madison who was coming out from the curtain.

Natalya snuck up behind Mickie and clotheslined her from behind and applied the Sharpshooter for the win.

Natalya got out of the ring and went to the attack Skye from behind but Skye immediately landed a right hand as Madison and Destiny attacked Michelle and Layla and the three Angelic Coalition members were beating up on the Divas as they threw them in the ring.

Skye immediately kicked Michelle in the midsection and grabbed her as she landed the Moonlight Drive and Destiny grabbed Layla and landed the Enlightenment and Madison grabbed Natalya as she landed her running power slam.

Then Madison grabbed the scissors as Skye held onto Michelle and Destiny held onto Layla and Madison started cutting up their clothes one-by-one.

Then Dream's Secret, Madison and Mickie were all laughing as Skye asked for the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Skye said, "the special guest referee for the Divas' Elimination match which is Team Mickie versus Team Michelle……Madison Spears."

Then the girls raised each other's arms in the air as they were laughing at the fallen Divas with their clothes cut up and left the ring as the Ambernathy Girls saw the whole thing from the skybox.

"Okay, now Madison Spears is a problem," Paris said. "Maybe not; she won't get involved but we have to get the goods on Dream's Secret. We might as well do some eavesdropping. Let's go."

Then the sisters walked out of the skybox.

Then John was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Intercontinental Champion John Morrison," Jack said as John and Skye came forward.

"Hello," John said.

"John, you defend your title against Dolph Ziggler. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? How do you feel? You're talking to the Friday Night Delight right now. Yeah, tonight, the Intercontinental Championship is on the line and do I feel pressure? Yeah, do I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach? Yeah, am I human? Yeah, I feel like anybody else feels when they're facing a big challenge. But the difference between John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler is Dolph Ziggler can't handle that pressure and Dolph Ziggler is a nervous wreck right now, man. He's backstage calling his mom long-distance, complaining on the Internet trying to formulate some sort of strategy for tonight. And when he gets out there, he's gonna be nervous second-guessing himself and make a mistake. But me, I thrive on this pressure, I thrive on this feeling, I thrive on these butterflies; that's why I do this, Josh. When I get out there, I'm gonna hit Dolph Ziggler harder than Ricky Hatton, kick him harder than David Beckham, and rock this mother than the Beatles. And at the end of the match, Dolph Ziggler is gonna be lying in the middle of the ring, he's gonna look up, and see John Morrison standing there your Intercontinental Champion."

Then John and Skye walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down and he & Dolph had a staredown as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph circled around the ring and John went behind Dolph circled around the ring and John went behind Dolph and grabbed his leg and Dolph landed a right hand and John went after Dolph as went to the ring apron and the referee held John back and Dolph immediately landed a forearm and stomped on John and landed a right hand and Dolph was talking trash before John rolled him up for a cover but Dolph rolled through. John landed a couple right hands and whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a flapjack and John did his Shaman of Sexy pose before landing a 180 legdrop for a two count and Dolph went to the corner as John landed a knee to the midsection and climbed the top turnbuckle but Dolph tripped him up and he landed a dropkick sending John to the mat and he dragged John to the middle of the ring as he rolled up John for a two count.

Then Dolph kicked him in the midsection and landed a gut buster for a two count and then applied a waistlock with a bridge and John tried to fight back with right hands and John whipped Dolph into the corner and John went for a splash but Dolph tripped him up as John nearly landed on his head. Then Dolph covered for a two count and Dolph landed a snap mare and running neck snap for a two count and Dolph stomped on John in the midsection and got him to his feet and kicked him in the midsection and Dolph was landing numerous elbows for a near fall and then Dolph applied a head scissors as John landed a few back elbows and Dolph grabbed John and landed a scoop slam for a two count.

Dolph stomped on John as he was talking trash and John landed a hard right hand and the two traded blows and Dolph went to kick John but John grabbed his leg and John landed some more right hands and Dolph ducked on as he went for a back suplex but John landed on his feet and bounced off the ropes and cracked Dolph in the head with a flying forearm. Then John landed a clothesline as he whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a leg lariat for a two count and John was clutching his abs as he grabbed Dolph and went for the Moonlight Drive but Dolph countered into a facebuster and Dolph was clubbing John in the back of the head and he grabbed John but John went to kick Dolph but Dolph grabbed his leg and John landed a pele kick for a two count.

John dragged Dolph to the corner and went for Starship Pain but Dolph got a roll-up with his feet on the ropes and the referee saw it and Dolph was complaining to the referee and John landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count and Dolph rolled onto the ring apron as John grabbed him and Dolph was landing some rights & lefts and hit John's head on the turnbuckle. Dolph climbed the turnbuckle as he grabbed John by his hair and was hitting him and John was landing some right hands as he climbed the top turnbuckle and the two battled before both men went spiraling down outside the ring with John taking the brunt of it against the railing.

Skye covered her mouth as she slowly walked over to both men and screamed for John to get up but neither man even moved by the time the referee's count made it to ten.

Skye immediately went over to John and checked on him as John grabbed his neck and Skye helped him up.

A few minutes later, Skye was on her cell phone talking to Rochelle.

"Rochelle, you wouldn't believe it if I told you," Skye said. "Rey flipped the table on Dave……No, I'm not kidding, he said he would embarrass him as he is trying to embarrass him when he signed that contract……Hey, you should be proud of Rey for standing up to Dave because if Dave wants to throw away their friendship for a championship, that's a problem……Are you sure?……Okay, just be careful……You're welcome, bye."

Then Skye ended the call and walked away not knowing that the Ambernathy Girls were eavesdropping.

"Who does she think she is telling Rochelle Kennedy about what happened tonight?" Gabrielle said. "She'll be so sorry."

"And Rochelle is probably laughing right now now that Skye told her the news," Katrina said. "She and Skye had probably been hanging out together since Bragging Rights and maybe Dave doesn't know."

"Well, how about we spread the news to Mr. Batista so he'll realize how much of a bitch and a slut Skye is."

"Let's," Gabrielle said.

Then the sisters walked away.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was coming out of the bathroom of her and John's hotel room as she was out of the shower.

"Hey, your phone's been beeping lately," John said. "I wonder who's calling you."

"Probably Rochelle," Skye said.

Skye went over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone as she saw she received a text message and read it:

"_I know you and my wife had been hanging out since Bragging Rights and probably have a problem with what I did to Rey Mysterio. The best thing for you right now is to stay the hell away from her."_

"John?" Skye said.

"What?" John said.

"Read this."

Then gave her cell phone to John and he read the text message.

"I'm guessing this is not from Rochelle," John said.

"No, it's from Rochelle's husband," Skye said. "He threatening me now and tells me to stay away from Rochelle."

"I can't believe this."

"Well, apparently someone found out about me and her after Bragging Rights and now wants to embarrass me."

"But who?"

"I think I know: Michelle and Layla. See, they have been bullying around Mickie James ever since she got traded to Smackdown and I won't sit down and take it. Kofi's not gonna be bullied by Randy Orton he won't let it go on. They must've seen me talking to Rochelle on the phone and told Batista to get me to stay out of their business. Not gonna happen. I hate Michelle and Layla so much, but Layla mostly."

"I don't blame you one bit, but I will not allow Dave to threaten you. He's not in his right mind and I don't won't let him come near him."

"Well, I wonder what his wife will think once I tell her. He did say he'll beat up anyone to get to the World Heavyweight Championship. I'm not gonna stay away from Rochelle no matter what Dave says."

"Come here."

Then Skye leaned towards John as he wrapped his arm around her.

Little did Skye know the Ambernathy Girls were onto her but the sisters were in for a big surprise.


	21. Escape from New York

**Chapter 21: Escape from New York**

RAW was in New York City, Brittany's hometown, held at the world-famous Madison Square Garden and on that night, Jasmine was facing Melina for the Divas' Championship and Evan was facing Jack Swagger.

Jasmine was working out at the arena gym alone and was done when Paris Ambernathy walked up behind her.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine," Paris said, "all alone in the gym. Don't you think that some should be here in case someone were to attack you from behind?"

"Let me guess," Jasmine said as she turned around, "Katrina?"

"No."

"Gabrielle? No, Paris. It's really hard to tell who's who but I know you girls were born two minutes apart. I'm a whiz in science, I know these things."

"Very funny; you know, I don't understand how you keep going reaching for the gold because it sickens me. It sickens me that you and Shayna and all the other Angelic Coalition members like to jump at people so they won't have a chance at the gold. Is that what you girls do? Or did you get that from 'Eddie's Angels'?"

"Is that what this is about? I thought you and your sisters wanted to get back at JazzShay for what we did to Jeremy Piven at Summerslam. You girls like to spend four hours at the tanning salon, making sure that you don't have pimples anywhere on your body, and never eating fast food. Now you're putting the blame on 'Eddie's Angels'? Don't be like Vickie Guerrero because maybe she'll leave quicker than three years. And also, what me and the Angelic Coalition do is for the good of humanity, something some Divas can't do."

Then Paris got upset as she walked out of the gym and Jasmine shook her head.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Jasmine versus Melina.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin Roberts announced, "please welcome our guest ring announcer, stand up comedian, World Champion, master of the martial arts, and number one bodybuilder. He played on the Brazilian national soccer team with where he scored 50 goals in one game and he was the goalkeeper. He is one of the stars of NBC's Emmy-winning sitcom, 30 Rock, he is the greatest athlete in the world, Judah Friedlander."

Then Judas' entrance theme played as he came out from the basic old-school WWE entrance and he walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as Justin gave him the microphone.

"Thank you, Justin," Judas said, "what's up, New York City? How you doing? The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship. Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, she is the current Divas' Champion, Melina."

Melina's entrance theme played as she came out of the curtain and walked down the aisle and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then she got on the turnbuckle and raised her Divas' Title belt in the air and got back down.

"And now introducing the challenger all the way from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Judas said.

Jasmine's new entrance theme, "That's What You Get" by Paramore, played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a white New York Yankees baseball bra top, black leather pants, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," Judas said, "this Divas' Championship match will now be a Divas' Championship Lumberjill match!"

Then the Divas who came out from the curtain were Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Eve, and Gail Kim for Melina's team at Survivor Series, and Dream's Secret, Shayna, and Christina for Jasmine's team.

Shayna was also wearing a white New York Yankees baseball bra top, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a tan sequined asymmetrical mini dress, black leather shorts, black boots, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a tan cut-out sleeve mini dress, black leather shorts, and her curled. And Christina was wearing a brown halter neck off-the-shoulder top with hanging threads, brown leather pants, and her hair curled.

The Divas walked down the aisle waving to the fans and they surrounded the ring as the referee raised the Divas' Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Melina and Jasmine locked up and Jasmine immediately kicked Melina in the midsection and landed a few forearms before Jasmine hit Melina's head on the turnbuckle and then applied a corner foot choke before Jasmine landed a snap mare and then she bounced off the ropes and went for a low dropkick but Melina moved.

Jasmine stumbled to the ropes as Melina landed a dropkick sending through the ropes and the lumberjills threw Jasmine back in the ring as Melina rolled her up for a two count and Jasmine missed a clothesline but Melina did a Matrix duck and landed a chop to the chest twice and Melina charged at Jasmine but Jasmine yanked the ropes sending Melina to the outside and the lumberjills threw Melina back in the ring.

Jasmine grabbed Melina and landed a jawbreaker and for a two count and Jasmine again grabbed Melina as Melina landed a couple knees to the side and speared Jasmine to the corner and then Jasmine charged into a flapjack for a two count and Melina landed a couple of clotheslines and went to whip Jasmine to the corner but Jasmine reversed and ran into both feet.

Then Melina charged into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and then Jasmine went for a swinging DDT but Melina countered jumping on her back and landed the Last Call for pin and the win.

Then Melina got up as the referee gave her the Divas' Title belt and the Ambernathy Girls came into the ring and were beating up Jasmine as the other Divas came into the ring and were beating up the sisters and tossed them out.

Then the sisters backed up the aisle really upset as Team Mickie and Team JazzShay raised each other's arms in the air and then Judas came into the ring and hugged the Divas. Then he started to dance as the Divas joined in.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was walking back and forth backstage a little disappointed about her Divas' Championship match when Evan walked up to her.

"Hey, Jazz," Evan said, "I was looking all over for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Jasmine said. "I'm just a little disappointed that I'm not the Divas' Champion."

"Hey, there's always a next chance; you can't give up now. Besides, you and Shayna are co-captains of your team at Survivor Series. You should be proud."

"I am proud and I'm proud that you're gonna be part of Team Morrison at Survivor Series, it's gonna be a thrill."

"Let's go."

Then Evan and Jasmine walked away hand-in-hand.

A little later, it was time for the match between Evan and Jack Swagger.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Evan and Jasmine walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the aisle and got into the ring without doing his usual push-ups and got into Evan's face as the referee tried to pull them back and Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Jack locked up and Jack immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before stomping on him and then Jack grabbed Evan and whipped him to the ropes and landed a wheelbarrow suplex and Jack applied a waistlock and Evan was on his knees as he was trying to reach for the ropes and he got to his feet and Evan elbowed Swagger in the head to break the hold.

Jack shook it off and smashed Evan with a clothesline to the back of the head and Jack went for a suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and ducked a clothesline as he rolled up Jack for a two count and then Evan blocked a right hand and landed a flying knee to the face and a dropkick sending Jack to the corner and Evan went to splash Jack but Jack tossed him over the top rope and Evan landed on the ring apron.

Evan landed a roundhouse kick to the head and he climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smash off the top rope for a two count. Jack stumbled to the corner and Evan ducked a clothesline as he leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a moonsault onto Jack and Jack took Evan across the ring with two running powerslams into the turnbuckles before finishing him off with the gut wrench powerbomb for the win.

Jasmine just looked at Jack as Jack was staring down at Evan and the referee raised his arm in the air.

Then "Rowdy" Roddy Piper was already in the ring for his potential street fight against Vince McMahon and as Roddy was calling out Vince to hurry to the ring and was about to ask for a microphone, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Randy walked down the aisle and got into the ring as he stared at Roddy.

"I don't know if McMahon is coming out here or not," Randy said, "but I do know that you have a big problem because I am here. Now I can't think of a better way to relieve a little stress than to put you down right now. So 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, if it's a fight that you want, well……"

Then Randy immediately kicked Roddy in the midsection and then Roddy slowly made his way to his feet as he begged for mercy and punched Randy. Randy shook it off and then he kicked Roddy again in the midsection again and clubbed him in the back and stomped away on him. Randy then went to the corner and was stalking Roddy as he went for the punt in the head but Randy stopped.

He just stomped on Roddy and Kofi's entrance theme played as Randy turned around and Kofi ran out from the curtain with Shayna and Kofi got into the ring and ducked a clothesline and started brawling at Randy. Randy got out of the ring and then Kofi followed him and continued fighting Randy as Roddy cheered for him and Kofi threw Randy over the security railing.

Kofi got over as he kept beating up Randy and Randy was starting to fight back as he planted Kofi's face onto the chair and went to do it again but Kofi kicked Randy in the midsection and bounced his head on the barricade. The two men continued to fight as Randy tossed Kofi over the security railing and Kofi held onto his leg as Randy stomped on him and Randy grabbed Kofi and hit his head on the turnbuckle and threw him back into the ring.

Randy grabbed Kofi's legs and catapulted Kofi throat-first across the bottom rope before Randy went to the corner and was stalking Kofi as he went for the punt in the head and Shayna was screaming at Kofi to get up and Kofi jumped to his feet and punched away at Randy as Randy got out of the ring again. Kofi followed Randy as he landed a couple of forearms and a European Uppercut and smashed Randy into the guardrail and tossed him over the guardrail.

The fight continued on the floor near the production area as Randy kicked Kofi in the gut and was hitting him as the referees came and held Randy back but Randy tackled Kofi and knocked him down again as the referees held him back again. Then Kofi suddenly jumped over the referees and attacked Randy and now the referees held Kofi back but Kofi broke free and was chasing Randy into the stands on the hard camera side.

Kofi was hitting Randy and Randy went up the steps as he begged for mercy and Kofi stomped away on Randy and hit his head on the railing as Randy teetered over the edge of the stands before landing at the production area. Kofi stared at Randy and then went over the railing as he picked up the lid to a production trunk and smashed Randy over the face with it. Randy had a cut on his forehead as Kofi punched Randy three times and put him on a table.

Then Kofi then went to the railing about five or six feet above the table and went for a dive but referees held his feet and pulled him down and Kofi was dragged down the side stairs. Kofi then suddenly broke free and stormed up the stairs to the railing and Kofi went on the railing and came off the top with a memorable Boom Boom leg drop onto Randy through the table.

Shayna was screaming at Randy, "That's what you get!" as the referees once again held Kofi back and Kofi was standing tall on the railing above Randy's lifeless body as Shayna smiled and obviously impressed of what Kofi has done showing a bigger side nobody has seen before.

A few minutes later, Shayna was walking backstage with a smile on her face as she walked past the Ambernathy Girls and turned her head as she walked towards them."

"What my boyfriend just did is just a little taste of what me, Jasmine, and the rest of our Survivor Series team is gonna do to you," Shayna said.

Then she walked away as Katrina and Gabrielle were perplexed but Paris wasn't.

"I don't think Shayna's kidding," Gabrielle said. "I mean, did you see what Kofi Kingston did to Randy Orton a few minutes ago?"

"You're gonna let her creep you out like that?" Paris said. "I won't because Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton is none of our business. We are going to win at Survivor Series and I will make damn sure that will happen."

Then Paris looked back with Katrina and Gabrielle knowing their sister was serious.

Later after RAW was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room and were on the bed as Kofi had his arms wrapped around Shayna.

"Well, my 'Jamaican Sensation' boyfriend was a bad boy tonight," Shayna said, "I mean, in a good way. The way you showed Randy Orton a piece of your mind at Madison Square Garden in my home state, I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you."

"I keep saying that I wasn't going to be bullied by Randy and I wasn't going to let him tear apart Roddy Piper either."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you stopped Randy. I love you, Kofi Kingston, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other.

"Well, I should probably get ready for bed," Shayna said. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Then Shayna got off the bed as she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

Then Kofi got off the bed as he went into his suitcase and pulled out a small jewelry box. He then opened it to reveal a platinum 5/8 ct diamond engagement ring.

Kofi bought it recently at a jewelry store and planned on asking Shayna to marry him on New Years' Eve when they spend it in Jamaica.


	22. Survivors in the Mist

**I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and please, please review!**

**Chapter 22: Survivors in the Mist**

Smackdown was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and John was once again defending the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler.

John was walking down the hallway with a serious look as he wanted to confront someone and it was Dave Batista as he found him in the catering room.

"I wanna talk to you," John said as Dave turned around.

"Yes?" Dave said as he smirked.

"Where the hell you're getting off threatening my girlfriend? What she does with your wife is none of your business."

"Actually, John, it is my business. I don't appreciate your girlfriend giving advice to my wife on how she can turn her back on me and not Rey."

"Why would Skye do that? All she's doing is being there for Rochelle, something that a friend is supposed to be doing. You wouldn't know anything about that anymore, would you? Rey Mysterio is my friend, too, and I don't appreciate you repeating how he stabbed you in the back."

"That's exactly what Rey did; he cost me my World Heavyweight Championship."

"You know what? I believe Rochelle is right; you are selfish, selfish that you care more about that championship than your friendship with Rey and your wife."

"If you got a problem with that, you know where to find me. And you better tell your girlfriend to stay the hell away from my wife."

"I can't do that and if you come near her or threaten her again, I'll make something out of it."

Then Dave smirked as John walked away and out of the catering room.

Little did John know was that Madison heard all the commotion from outside and had a feeling that Michelle McCool and Layla didn't say anything to Dave about Skye and Rochelle. She knew somebody else had a bigger grudge against Skye and had to put two and two together.

Meanwhile as John was walking back to his locker room, Skye walked up to him.

"Hey, John, I was looking for you," Skye said.

"Well, I just had a little conversation with Dave Batista," John said, "and apparently, he basically said for you to stay away from Rochelle."

"I am getting so sick of him. I'm never gonna stay away from Rochelle, she needs some support. It's been four weeks since he betrayed Rey at Bragging Rights and Rochelle is under stress because of it. Dave wants her to turn against Rey, she's not gonna do it, she would never do it."

"You think Rochelle would leave Dave for good?"

"If he tends on going further, then that will be it. I don't think she can take this anymore."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a lavender lace flowing low-cut tank top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and he & John had a staredown as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air. Skye kissed John and she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph immediately took John down and made a quick cover for a two count and Dolph clubbed John in the head and covered again for a two count and Dolph grabbed John by the hair and kicked him in the midsection twice and landed a snap mare as he landed a right hand and covered for another two count and he whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Dolph's legs and landed a standing dropkick. Then John landed a clothesline and he whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a flying heel kick for a two count and John landed a forearm as he whipped Dolph to the corner and John dodged a boot and tripped Dolph up and John climbed the back into the ring and went for Starship Pain but Dolph moved and John landed on his feet.

Then John did a springboard 450 over the top rope and onto Dolph and John clutched his abs as he tossed Dolph back into the ring and John went for Starship Pain again but Dolph lifted his knees and went to capitalize but John hooked him in an inside cradle for the first fall and Dolph was complaining to the referee as Skye cheered for John and laughed at Dolph. Dolph was holding his head as the referee was checking on John as John was clutching his abs and then Dolph was stomping on John over and over again and then Dolph bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap.

Then Dolph applied a body scissors hold and John got to his feet and landed a back elbow twice and John went behind Dolph and shoved him to the ropes as he rolled up Dolph for a two count and John bounced off the ropes and missed a boot to the face and Dolph landed the Zig Zag for the second fall and the referee was checking on John as he held onto his head and John got to his feet. Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph landed a right hand and stomped on John and landed some elbow drops before landed a high elbowdrop in the ribs for a two count and Dolph applied another body scissors and John was fighting back with back elbows and right hands before Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and took John off his shoulders and onto his knees as he fell back for a gut buster for a nearfall.

Dolph got out of the ring and twisted John's torso around the ring post and Dolph got back in the ring as he landed a baseball slide sending John onto the ringpost and covered but John rolled up Dolph for a two count and Dolph landed a faceplant for a two count and then Dolph landed a right hand sending John to bounce off the ropes and Dolph went for a suplex but John countered with a DDT. Then John finally landed Starship Pain for the win.

Skye raised her arms in the air as she got into the ring and checked on John as he was clutched his abs and then Skye helped him up. The referee gave him the Intercontinental Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with Skye. Then Skye hugged John as she kissed him and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Mickie James versus Layla.

Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down the ramp to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and stared at Mickie as the referee called for the bell.

Layla began to shove Mickie as Mickie grabbed Layla's arm and landed some forearms into and then whipped Layla to the ropes and landed a Thesz Press and punched away at her and Layla was begging as Mickie kicked her in the midsection sending Layla to the corner and was kicking away at her as the referee pulled her away and Layla kicked Mickie in the knee and stomped on her before clubbing her in the back of the head and then Layla landed a dropkick while Mickie was on her knees for a two count.

Layla was complaining as she grabbed Mickie and Mickie was landing some right hands to the midsection and a forearm before Layla kicked Mickie in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Mickie floated over Layla and got a roll-up into a bridge for the win.

Layla got frustrated as Mickie blew a kiss at her and Mickie's arm was raised by the referee as Layla got out of the ring and asked for a microphone,

"Hey, Mickie," Layla said, "well, now that I have your undivided attention, go ahead, celebrate all you want; but before you get the party started, honey, maybe you should take a look at this."

Then the Titantron showed a rooster crowing and Michelle McCool with a farm in the background.

"Hey, Piggie," Michelle said, "Piggie, Piggie James, over here. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, Mickie, I got something for you."

__

Michelle McCool had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

And on that farm, she had a pig, E-I-E-I-O,

With a oink, oink here and a oink, oink there

Here a [oink, there a oink, everywhere a oink, oink

"Sorry, Piggie James, we warned you."

The video ending with the Looney Tunes ending with the "That's all folks!" with Mickie's face as a pig.

Mickie started to cry as Dream's Secret and Madison were beating up Layla viciously as Mickie watched and the girls threw Layla into the ring and were continuing to beat her up as Madison took out some scissors. Dream's Secret held onto Layla as Madison was consoling Mickie and Madison grabbed Layla by her hair as Madison went to cut her hair and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she ran out from the curtain.

"You stop right there, Michelle," Madison said onto the microphone, "stop right there! Since you and Layla decided to put together that ridiculous video of Mickie James, I have to inform you that at Survivor Series, if anybody on your team attacks me, you and the other girls will never get a shot at the Divas' Championship or the Women's Championship."

Michelle just stood there as Skye was making fun of her holding her Women's Title belt and rubbing it in Michelle's face as the Ambernathy Girls came into the ring from out of nowhere and were attacking Dream's Secret and Madison from behind. Mickie helped Destiny as she took care of Katrina and tossed her out of the ring as Destiny went after Paris and Mickie went after Gabrielle.

The girls fought back against the sisters and tossed them out and then the Ambernathy Girls ran over to Michelle who was helping Layla and the girls in the ring stared at them.

It became clear to Madison that it was the Ambernathy Girls who told Dave about Skye and Rochelle to soften up Dream's Secret before Survivor Series but somebody the sisters didn't expect was beating them to the punch.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room and Skye was straddling John as she was icing his abs.

"Well, it's know onto Survivor Series," Skye said, "you being the team captain with Evan, Shelton Benjamin, Finlay, and Matt Hardy on your team and me, Destiny, Christina, Jasmine, and Shayna all together. It's gonna be so exciting."

"You know what's really exciting?" John said.

"What?"

"Us spending our first Thanksgiving together with your parents and my family."

"Yeah, my parents really adore you, especially my dad."

"Why? Because your mother thinks I'm sexier than him?" Then Skye hit John in the abs. "Ow, Skye! I was just joking!"

"Well, why did you have to say that?"

"It's the truth, that's exactly what she said when I first met her."

"Only because you're much sexier than C.M. Punk and that's the truth. Speaking of truth, did you see the look on Punk's face when R-Truth dumped that mixture of cigarettes, whiskey, and prescription pills all over him? I totally believe Punk's 'intervention of going straight edge' is going too far."

"That's his problem."

"Come here."

Then Skye got off of John and off the bed as she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Just come," Skye said.

Then Skye pulled out a chair and got John to sit down. Then Skye went over to the nightstand and pulled out a scarf and she walked over to John and blindfolded him.

"Skye, what are you doing?" John asked again.

"Trust me, I'm not going to kill you," Skye said.

Then Skye went over to the nightstand and pulled out something and she walked over to John.

"Rochelle taught me this game and I figured I should play with you," Skye said. "I'll touch you with an object and you'll have to guess what it is."

"Okay," John said as he was a little nervous.

"Can you guess what this is?"

Then John felt something a little soft all over his abs and then up his chest as it tickled him a little.

"I'm guessing that's a feather," John said.

"Yep, you got it," Skye said. "Can you guess what this is?"

This time, John felt something long and silky and John knew exactly what it was as he grabbed it.

"I know exactly what that was," John said.

"You might have an idea," Skye said.

Then Skye took off the blindfold as John noticed Skye took off her red sheer mesh baby doll leaving her in her red panties.

Then Skye sat on John's lap and was kissing him as John wrapped his arms around Skye and got up from the chair and went over to the bed as they laid together. John continued to kiss Skye and went on her neck and John moved down to Skye's chest and kissed her breasts and gently sucked on her nipples. Skye moaned in reaction as John took off her panties and tossed them to the floor and John went to kiss Skye as she took off his boxers and John entered her and started moving as he went to kiss Skye's neck as she continued to moan. About a few minutes later, Skye reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

"Damn, Skye, you are amazing," John said. "I like your little game."

"Are you suggesting we should play this game more often?" Skye said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Then John and Skye kissed each other again.


	23. Survivor Series

**Chapter 23: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series in Washington, D.C., Dave's hometown, and Nicole was walking down the hallway of the arena carrying some bags and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole knocked on the door and Christina opened it.

"Hey, Nicole, come on in," Christina said as Nicole walked inside.

"Ladies, I got your wrestling outfits all ready," Nicole said.

"Cool," Skye said.

Then Nicole gave Jasmine, Shayna, and Skye a bag and they took their wrestling attire that Nicole made out of their guys' t-shirts.

Jasmine's outfit was a backless bra top and chaps made of Evan's "Bourne to Fly" t-shirt. Shayna's outfit was backless bra top and pants made out Kofi's "Here Comes the Boom" t-shirt. And Skye outfit was a backless bra top made of John's "Revolution" t-shirt and silver pants with cutouts and crosses.

"Oh, my God, this is awesome," Shayna said. "You are a genius, Nicole."

"I know," Nicole said.

"Oh, my God, this looks so amazing," Jasmine said. "I just have to put this on and show Evan."

Then Jasmine went behind the screen as Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey," the girls said.

"Did you see these wrestling your genius of a best friend made?" Shayna said.

"I already saw them, they're great. Skye, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay," Skye said.

Then Skye and Rochelle walked out of the Women's Locker Room.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot of what I'm about to do," Rochelle said, "and I've come to a decision that…..I'm gonna file for divorce."

"Are you sure?" Skye said.

"Yeah, after he cost Rey his match last week, what he said about him, and everything else, I can't take it. I'm leaving him. He doesn't care anymore and just last week was……the fourth anniversary of Eddie's passing. Dave doesn't care anymore; I could still hear those words he said about Eddie in my head."

"It was wrong and……uncalled for. Well, if that's what you wanna do, I'm behind you all the way."

"Thanks."

Then Rochelle walked away as Skye looked at her.

Skye felt really bad for Rochelle because she never thought Dave's betrayal would come to Rochelle divorcing him; never thought it would happen.

Then Survivor Series was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was John and his team of Evan, Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, and Finlay versus the Miz and his team of Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Sheamus, and Drew McIntyre.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match started with a little cat-and-mouse between Evan and Jack and Evan rolled up Jack for a two count and Evan went to roll up Jack again but Jack countered and nailed a vertical suplex for a two count and Jack dragged Evan to the corner as he made the tag to Dolph and Dolph kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a snap mare before he landed a running neck snap for a two count. Then Dolph kicked Evan in the head and whipped him to the corner and Evan kicked Dolph in the back of the leg but Dolph grabbed Evan and landed a throw for a two count and Dolph landed four elbow drop and took off his elbow pad and landed a high elbow drop for a two count.

Then Dolph grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Jack and Dolph held onto Evan as Jack kicked him in the midsection and Jack clubbed Evan in the back and applied an inverted headlock and Evan got to his feet as he escaped twisting Jack's arm and Jack kicked Evan in the midsection and clubbed him in the back as he made the tag to Dolph. Then Jack whipped Evan to the ropes and went for a slam but Evan landed a double knee smash and Dolph grabbed Evan and took him down as he landed a fist drop and applied a half Boston crab and Evan went to reach for the ropes but Dolph dragged him to the middle of the ring and Evan countered as he kicked Dolph off sending him to the corner.

Then Evan went for a splash but he ducked a clothesline from Dolph and Evan leaped on the middle turnbuckle and then onto Dolph as he nailed a huracanrana for a nearfall and Evan blocked a right hand and landed a high knee to the face as he made the tag to Matt and the two climbed the top turnbuckle and landed double elbow smashes on the back of the neck and Matt blocked a clothesline as he landed the Side Effect. Then Matt dragged Dolph to the corner as he made the tag back to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the Shooting Star Press for the pin and Dolph Ziggler was eliminated.

Then Drew came into the ring and nailed a boot to the face and then a double arm underhook DDT for the pin and Evan was eliminated and Finlay jumped right in and took Drew down as he punched away at him and then Finlay speared Drew to the corner and was still beating him up as he got Drew on his shoulders and landed a rolling fireman's carry slam. Then Finlay kicked Drew in the head and went for another rolling fireman's carry slam but Drew escaped and kicked Finlay in the midsection and clubbed Finlay in the back and landed a right hand as he made the tag to Sheamus and the two had a big stare down.

Finlay was distracted for a second allowing Sheamus to smash him with the big boot as Brittany and Skye both covered their mouth as Sheamus covered Finlay for a pin and Finlay was eliminated and Matt came into the ring and landed some rights & lefts and then he went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Matt held onto the ropes as he landed a back elbow and Matt landed some right hands sending Sheamus to the corner. Then Matt landed some forearms and he went to whip Sheamus to the corner but Sheamus reversed and Sheamus went for a splash but Matt moved and splashed Sheamus as he went for the bulldog slam but Sheamus escaped and Matt went for the Side Effect but Sheamus landed some back elbows and landed a big scoop slam for a two count.

Then Sheamus landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and landed a snap mare before landing three elbow drops for a two count and Sheamus dragged Matt to the corner and he made the tag to Miz and Miz was unloading on Matt before the referee pulled him back and the Miz distracted the referee as Jack and Sheamus was choking Matt. Then Miz landed a scoop slam and a leg drop for a two count and Miz applied a chinlock and then Matt got to his feet as he was hitting Miz in the midsection and then Matt went for a scoop slam but Miz escaped and landed a backbreaker and a cutter for a two count.

Then Miz applied an inverted headlock and Matt got to his feet and was hitting Miz in the midsection and a forearm and Miz kicked Matt in the midsection and got Matt in a headlock before Matt countered and landed a Russian legsweep and the two men were down as Miz made the tag to Jack. Then Jack grabbed Matt and landed a double axe handle and got Matt in the corner and landed a shoulder tackle and went to splash Matt but ran into a boot to the face and went to do it again but Jack grabbed his legs and spun him around before he hit Matt in the back and was talking trash before Matt landed a back elbow.

Jack was hitting Matt over and over again in the back and Jack took Matt down and Jack applied headlock and Matt got to his feet as he was hitting Jack and Matt whipped Jack to the ropes and applied a sleeper hold into a slam and the two men were down and Matt made the tag to John and John was unloading some right hands and a standing dropkick and he bounced off the ropes and he bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a two count. Then Jack stumbled to the corner and went to whip Jack to the other corner but Jack reversed whipping John hard and then went for a corner splash but John moved and went for Starship Pain but Drew distracted him and John knocked him off the ring apron and John kicked Jack in the midsection but Jack got John on his shoulder and John escaped as he shoved Jack into the corner and then nailed the Flying Chuck.

John covered but Sheamus and Drew broke up the pin and Shelton attacked Sheamus as Matt tossed Drew out of the ring and the referee was knocked out in the process and John was holding onto his head as Jack kicked him and went for the gut wrench power bomb as a new referee slipped into the ring. John countered as Jack kicked him in the midsection and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but John landed on his feet and kicked Jack in the midsection and landed a snap mare and bounced off the ropes as he landed a boot to the face and landed the Starship Pain for the pin and Jack Swagger was eliminated.

Miz then came right into and attacked him from behind and stomped on him before landing a boot to the face and he got John in the corner as he whipped him to the other and Miz was talking trash as he nailed his flying clothesline and was showing off before climbing the top turnbuckle and landed a double axehandle for a two count. Then Miz got his knee on John's back and grabbed him by the hair as he applied a chinlock and John got to his feet as he landed some back elbows and twisted Miz's arm and got him in a headlock as he made the tag to Shelton and John went for a bulldog slam but Miz shoved him out of the ring.

Shelton shoved Miz to the ropes and rolled him up for a two count and Shelton nailed a snap suplex and Miz stumbled to the corner as Shelton went to splash him but Miz moved and Shelton landed on the middle turnbuckle and then Shelton whipped Miz to the corner and landed a splash before executing a Northern Lights suplex for a two count. Shelton then landed a couple of forearms and went to whip Miz to the corner but Miz reversed and back to Shelton as Shelton charged into a boot to the face and hit Shelton's head onto the turnbuckle and Miz charged at Shelton in the corner and but Shelton lifted his feet to Miz's face.

Drew distracted Shelton and Shelton landed a big right hand and Shelton ducked a clothesline from Miz and landed a German Suplex with a bridge for a two count and Miz tried to suplex Shelton but Shelton landed on his feet and held onto Miz as Sheamus landed a hard shoulder tackle while Drew distracted the referee and Miz nailed the Skull Crushing Finale for a pin and Shelton Benjamin was eliminated. Then Matt got into the ring and landed some right hands and he whipped Miz to the ropes and Miz held onto the ropes as he made the tag to Drew and Sheamus grabbed Matt and Matt yanked Sheamus on the top rope as he kicked Drew in the midsection and landed some right hands as he went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and splashed Matt with a clothesline.

Drew landed a couple clotheslines and for a two count and landed a head butt and Matt stumbled to the corner and Matt kicked Drew in the midsection and landed a forearm before he hit his head on the turnbuckle and Matt went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and Matt got a drop toe hold sending Drew's head onto the middle turnbuckle. Then Matt landed a neckbreaker and climbed up the middle turnbuckle and landed a leg drop for a two count and Matt landed another neck breaker and climbed up the top turnbuckle and Sheamus distracted Matt as Matt kicked Drew away and went for a moonsault but Drew moved out of the way and nailed his double-arm underhook DDT for the pin and Matt Hardy was eliminated.

John and Drew circled around the ring and Miz distracted John to no avail as John was unloading some right hands on Drew to the corner and the referee pulled him away and Drew kicked him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before stumping on him and Drew tossed John in the corner and grabbed him as he made the tag to Sheamus. Sheamus landed a big right in the midsection and he & Drew were stumping on John before Sheamus punched away at John and Sheamus hit John's head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Miz and Miz kicked John in the midsection before talking trash to him and landing a right hand.

Then he got John to stand up as he kept talking trash and went for a right hand but John blocked and landed one of his own and Miz kicked John in the midsection and landed another right hand as the two traded blows and Miz bounced off the ropes and John blasted Miz with a flying heel kick strike and Miz went for a tag to Sheamus as John grabbed Miz's leg. Then Sheamus landed a huge clothesline and grabbed John as he rammed his back in the corner and choked him as the referee pulled him back and Sheamus distracted the referee as Miz choked John and Drew landed a right hand.

Then Sheamus walked into a boot to the face and John landed a right hand to Miz and Drew grabbed John's hair and John landed a right hand to Drew and John kicked Sheamus in the knee and face and landed another right hand to Drew and Miz grabbed John's hair and John landed a heel kick knocking Miz off the ring apron. Then Sheamus went to splash John in the corner but John moved and John went for the Flying Chuck but Sheamus blocked with a kick strike in mid-air to the knee and then followed with a running Razor's Edge and Sheamus made the cover for the win.

Then Drew and Miz got into the ring and the referee raised their arms in the air as John rolled out of the ring and Skye checked on him and wondered how the RAW roster would survive with Sheamus on the loose.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was JazzShay and their team of Dream's Secret and Christina versus the Ambernathy Girls and their team of Natalya and Katie Lea Burchill. JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Dream's Secret and Christina following them.

"The following is a Divas traditional Survivor Series elimination match," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, Christina Alexis, Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion Skye, Dream's Secret, and Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay."

Christina was wearing a bronze vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg, and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a bronze monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

The girls walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and Christina posed raising her arms in the air as and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring as Destiny got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air. Then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Natalya and Katie Lea Burchill following team.

"And their opponents, Natalya, Katie Lea Burchill, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls," Justin announced.

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing silver sequined bustiers, pink, baby blue, and lavender bra tops and lacy boyshorts, and their hair curled. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp along with Natalya & Katie and got into the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris as Natalya and Katie got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

Then they got back and all ten Divas went face-to-face as JazzShay, Dream's Secret, Paris, Gabrielle, Natalya and Katie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Christina and Katrina locked up and Christina twisted Katrina's arm as she brought her to the mat and Katrina popped and Christina took her down to the mat still holding onto her arm and Katrina popped up again and leaped into a head scissors takedown and Christina popped up as the two had words for each other. Christina landed a forearm and Katrina landed one as well as a knee to the midsection and she went to whip Christina to the ropes but Christina held on and Katrina hit her arm and landed a dropkick and the two got into each other's faces as Christina shoved Katrina and Paris made a blind tag.

Paris got into Christina's face and shoved and the two got into a catfight as Christina kicked Paris in the midsection and landed a couple forearms before she lifted Paris up tossed her into the corner and landed a couple of forearms before the referee pulled her back and charged but Paris moved and Paris landed a few forearms and a few kicks to the midsection and she bounced off the ropes and landed a wheelbarrow DDT for a two count. Then Paris landed some more forearms and Christina shoved Paris to the ropes and landed a forearm and she grabbed Paris as she clubbed her in the back and Destiny made a blind tag and flipped over Paris for a roll-up but Paris countered as she covered for a two count.

Paris then landed a chop block for a two count and Destiny got one as well for a two count and Destiny ducked a clothesline as she got a backslide pin for a one count and Paris got a couple of knees to the midsection and bounced off the ropes as Katie made a blind tag and Destiny immediately landed a huracanrana for a three count and Katie Lea was eliminated. Then Gabrielle got into the ring and Destiny landed another hurrancanrana for a two count and Gabrielle kicked Destiny in the midsection and landed spinning backbreaker for the pin and Destiny was eliminated.

Then Jasmine got into the ring and landed a flying forearm twice and a Thesz press and punched away at Gabrielle and Jasmine kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and charged into a forearm and Gabrielle immediately made a tag to Katrina and Jasmine quickly took her down and got a jackknife cover for a two count. Katrina popped up and Jasmine then landed a suplex into a bridge cover for a two count and Katrina popped up again and went for a backslide pin but Jasmine flipped onto her feet and Katrina rolled up Jasmine for a two count and the two had a staredown and Jasmine immediately went behind Katrina into a crucifix hold and Katrina went for a spinning side slam but Jasmine landed on her feet and Katrina landed a Russian Legsweep for a two count.

Katrina landed a European Uppercut and kicked Jasmine in the midsection and went to whip her to the ropes but Jasmine twisted Katrina and landed a clothesline and covered but moved as Gabrielle accidentally hit Katrina and Katrina was shouting at Gabrielle and as Katrina turned, Jasmine kicked her in the midsection and landed the Deadly Rose for the pin and Katrina Ambernathy was eliminated. Then Katrina distracted Jasmine as Paris took advantage rolling-up Jasmine for a pin and Jasmine was eliminated and Skye got into the ring but Paris backed away as Natalya made a blind tag and she & Skye locked up and Natalya went behind Skye and landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Natalya held onto Skye as Skye broke out of the hold and then went behind Natalya and took her down for a muta lock pin for a two count.

Then Natalya slapped Skye in the face and kicked her in the knee and grabbed her legs as she landed the Sharpshooter and Skye tried to reach for the ropes but Natalya pulled her away and Shayna ended up breaking up the hold attacking Natalya from behind and got out of the ring as Natalya was complaining and then Skye speared Natalya and pinned her with a bridge and Natalya was eliminated. Then Skye made a tag to Shayna as Paris knocked Christina off the apron and Paris made a tag to Gabrielle and Shayna landed a fallaway slam and knocked Paris off the apron as Shayna covered Gabrielle for a two count and Shayna whipped Gabrielle to the corner and landed a splash and went to whip Gabrielle to the other corner but Gabrielle twisted Shayna's arm and got on her shoulders for a victory roll for a pin and Shayna was eliminated.

Then Skye immediately grappled Gabrielle and scored a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin and Gabrielle Ambernathy was eliminated and Paris was left and once again, she knocked Christina off the apron and landed a knee to Skye's midsection and took Skye down as she applied a modified figure four and Skye tapped out as she was eliminated. Then Christina got into the ring as she got in Paris's face and Christina landed a forearm and Paris slapped Christina in the face as she landed some forearms and Paris then busted out a back heel kick on Christina for a two count and Christina landed a back elbow to the midsection and landed a forearm as she whipped Paris to the corner.

Then Christina charged into a back elbow and Paris climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a top rope splash but Beth caught her and got Paris on her shoulder for a slam but Paris slipped out and rolled up Christina for a two count and Paris kicked Christina in the midsection and went for a DDT but Christina countered and landed the Swinging fisherman suplex for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and sole survivor, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

The referee raised Christina's arm in the air and Christina pointed to the fans as she looked down at Paris and Christina got out of the ring and backed up the ramp raising her arms in the air.

A few minutes later, the Ambernathy Girls were backstage frustrated and upset about losing their match.

"Well, at least we eliminated Captain JazzShay but we still lost," Paris said, "and with Christina in the way, we are at the end of our rope. What's it gonna take to get rid of both JazzShay and Christina Alexis?"

"I don't have the slightest clue?" Gabrielle said as she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't have the slightest clue?' Well, can you get a clue? I'm telling you, we have tried everything but nothing works! How do those three bitches do it?"

Then Nicole and Buffy came forward.

"You know why you girls can't beat JazzShay and Christina as a team?" Nicole said. "Because you're blonde, dumb, and selfish."

"And we know something you don't," Buffy said.

"And what's that?" Katrina said.

"We know it was you that who told Dave about Skye and Rochelle to soften up Dream's Secret and make JazzShay look bad, but it didn't work."

"Ambernathy Girls, let it go; you can't beat JazzShay or Christina," Nicole said. "You might as well star in 'Entourage' with Jeremy Piven."

Then Nicole and Buffy laughed as they walked away.

"Girls, I think we're gonna hit pay dirt by taking care of the former Angels," Paris said.

A little later, it was time for the traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Kofi and his team of MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth, and Christian versus Randy Orton and his team of Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, William Regal and C.M. Punk.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Mark had a staredown and Randy immediately kicked Mark in the midsection and landed some right hands and went to whip Mark but Mark was too strong and he whipped Randy to the corner and splashed him and then Mark landed a head butt as Cody distracted Mark and Mark landed a right hand knocking him off the apron along with the rest of Team Orton. Then Mark whipped Randy to the ropes and grabbed him as he applied a bear hug and William & CM Punk distracted the referee allowing Cody and Ted to take the knees out from under Mark and then Randy landed the RKO on Mark for the pin and Mark Henry was eliminated.

Then Randy rolled out of the ring as the rest of Team Orton gather to think of another strategy and Randy got into the ring with MVP and the two locked up and Randy got MVP in the corner as Cody made the blind tag and Cody was punching and kicking away at MVP as Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted was doing to the same thing as well as William and Punk. Then Punk landed a snap mare as he applied a headlock and MVP got to his feet and was hitting Punk and Punk landed a back kick to the midsection and he bounced off the ropes and MVP landed a throw as he made the tag to R-Truth.

R-Truth ducked a clothesline and landed some right hands and did a little dance as he landed a right hand and he whipped Punk to the ropes and landed an arm drag and R-Truth went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk reversed and R-Truth floated over Punk and ducked a clothesline as he did a split and Cody came into the ring as R-Truth landed a right hand. Then Punk got R-Truth on his shoulders landed the Go 2 Sleep and Punk dragged R-Truth to the corner and covered for the pin and R-Truth was eliminated and Christian came into the ring and he and Punk had a staredown and the two locked up and Punk tried to get Christian to Team Orton's corner but Christian went behind Punk and rolled him up for a two count.

Then Christian slapped Punk in the face and whipped Punk to the ropes and landed a short-arm clothesline for a one-count and Punk landed a knee to the midsection and a scoop slam before he made the tag to Ted and Ted climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a double stomp for a two count and Ted went for a scoop slam but Christian countered as he got Ted in a headlock and Ted fought out of it as he landed a scoop slam for another two count. Then Ted was stalking Christian as he went for Dream Street but Christian countered as he went for the Killswitch but Ted took Christian down and catapulted him into the corner turnbuckle.

Then Ted ran into a kick to the midsection and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle and executed a sunset flip for a pin out of nowhere and Ted DiBiase was eliminated and Ted was complaining as William got into the ring and clubbed Christian in the back of the head and Christian stumbled into the corner as William stalked him and charged into a standing dropkick. Then Christian made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring and landed some chops to the chest and a flying dropkick sending William to the corner and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed several punches before he flipped back into the mat and landed a European uppercut for a two count and Kofi went to whip William to the corner but William reversed and Kofi went for a cross body off the second rope but William moved out of the way.

Then William made the tag to Cody and Cody was stomping on Kofi and landed a right hand and a knee drop and Cody dragged Kofi to the corner and made the tag to William and William landed a knee drop and a few European uppercuts and Kofi landed some of his own and William shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a clothesline. Kofi stumbled to the ropes as MVP made a tag and William landed an exploder slam on Kofi and MVP landed a chrono boot to the face and covered for the pin and William Regal was eliminated and Cody leaped from the top turnbuckle with a cross body but MVP rolled through as he covered for a two count.

Then MVP landed a suplex for a two count and got Cody in the corner and landed a forearm as he made the tag to Christian and MVP held onto Cody as Christian kicked him in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and slapped him before landing a right hand and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Tornado DDT but Cody threw him off. Cody kicked Christian in the ribs and clubbed in the head before applying a body scissors and Christian managed to reverse the hold and got a bridge pin for a two count and Cody landed a clothesline and covered for a two count.

Then Cody grabbed Christian as he made the tag to Randy and Cody whipped Christian to the ropes and Christian leaped over Cody as Randy landed a dropkick for a two count and Christian landed a couple of right hands but Randy landed a boot to the face and grabbed Christian's legs as he stomped on him. Then Randy made the tag to Cody and Cody was stomping on Christian as he was talking trash and Cody bounced off the ropes and went for a knee drop but Christian moved out of the way and made the tag to MVP and MVP landed a clothesline, a back elbow and another clothesline.

Then MVP went to whip Cody to the corner but Cody reversed and MVP floated over Cody and landed a clothesline and landed a face buster and then bounced off the ropes to land the Ballin' elbow drop and then MVP went for the Playmaker but Randy distracted MVP and MVP knocked Randy out of the ring and then Cody landed the Cross Rhodes for the pin and MVP was eliminated. Then Kofi got into the ring and rolled up Cody for a two count and landed a right hand sending Cody to the corner and Kofi twisted Cody's arm as he made the tag to Christian and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle and hit Cody's arm and twisted it as he made the tag back to Kofi.

Then Kofi leaped onto the turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle and Cody stumbled to the ropes as Kofi landed a snap mare and a splash for a two count and Kofi held onto Cody as he made the tag to Christian and Christian hit Cody in the midsection and Cody went to the corner as he kicked Christian in the midsection and punched away at him. Then Cody whipped Christian hard into the corner and Cody went for a hurricurrana but Christian escaped and nailed the Killswitch for the pin and Cody Rhodes was eliminated and Randy got into the ring and stare at Christian and Christian ducked a right hand and was unloading some right hands of his own before the referee pulled him away.

Then Randy pulled Christian onto the middle turnbuckle and Randy kicked Christian in the ribs and bounced off the ropes and landed a knee drop and Randy knocked Kofi off the apron and then walked over to Christian who got small package for a two count and Punk distracted Christian as Christian chased him out of the ring. Then Randy went for the RKO but Christian countered and hit the Killswitch for the cover but Punk broke up the pin and Christian unloaded some right hands on Punk and tossed him out of the ring and Christian went to charge Randy in the corner but Randy moved out of the way as Christian hit shoulder-first onto the ringpost.

Then Randy landed the RKO for the pin and Christian was eliminated and Kofi was the only one left as he stared at Randy as his fists up but Randy made the tag to Punk and the two stared at each other and Randy got out of the ring and Punk got in Kofi's way and the two had words for each other before coming to blows. Kofi had the advantage as he went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk reversed and went for the Go 2 Sleep but Kofi slipped out with back elbows and missed the Trouble in Paradise and it came to a stalemate as Punk ran into a standing dropkick.

Then Kofi blocked a right hand as he landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Kofi stared at Randy as Punk went to the corner and Kofi went to splash Punk but Punk moved out of the way and Punk was landing some right hands and a knee to the midsection before landing a snap mare and kicked Kofi in the back and in the head for a two count. Then Punk applied a head scissors and Kofi broke out of the hold kicking Punk in the head and Kofi went to the corner and Punk went for a splash but Kofi landed a boot to the face and Kofi charged into a scoop slam for a two count and Punk applied a bodyscissors.

Kofi broke free with back elbows and went for a splash but Punk had his knees up to the gut and Punk landed a suplex for a two count and Randy got frustrated as Punk was stalking Kofi and landed a running knee strike to the jaw and went for the running bulldog slam but Kofi blocked and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and but Punk crotched him and landed a right hand as he climbed the top turnbuckle. Kofi was fighting back as he knocked off Punk but Punk got back to the top turnbuckle landing another right hand and went for a superplex but Kofi blocked and finally knocking Punk to the mat and landed a high crossbody splash for a two count.

Then Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and a flying heel kick and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a diving fist drop and went for the Boom Drop but Randy distracted Kofi and Punk tried to roll up Kofi from behind but Kofi rolled through into a pin for a three count and Randy tried to storm into the ring but Kofi nailed him with the Trouble in Paradise kick for the pin and the win.

Shayna raised her arms in the air in excitement as she got into the ring and jumped in Kofi's arms and hugged him and the two celebrated as their arms were raised along with the referee. Then they got out of the ring and they were slapping the hands of the fans and backed up the ramp as Kofi clapped his hands and hugged Shayna as she smiled.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Mickie James and her team of Kelly Kelly, Melina, Eve, and Gail Kim versus Michelle McCool and her team of Layla, Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, and Jillian Hall.

Madison's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your special guest referee for this match, Madison Spears," Tony Chimel announced.

Madison was wearing a referee uniform which was a short-sleeve midriff top, black shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix, Layla, Alicia Fox, and Jillian Hall following her.

The five Divas walked down the ramp and Jillian, Alicia, and Layla got in the ring as Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Beth climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring as Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then the Divas stared at Madison as Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Mickie was bouncing all over along with the other Divas and they ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air as Gail went around the ring, got on the apron and posed before she got into the ring. Mickie got back down and Mickie went face-to-face with Michelle as Madison held her back and called for the bell.

Layla and Kelly locked up as Layla backed away and the two locked up again as Layla took Kelly down and punched away at her as she covered for a one count and she looked back at Madison as she landed a low dropkick to the back for a two count and she was again looking at Madison as Kelly hit Layla in the midsection and Layla clubbed her in the back of the head. Then Layla whipped Kelly to the corner as she landed a spinning heel kick for a slow tow count and Layla got in Madison's face as she whipped Kelly to the corner and Kelly floated over Layla and did a backflip as she landed a couple of clotheslines and Layla went to kick Kelly and missed an enzugiri for the pin and Layla was eliminated.

Then Michelle got into the ring and tossed Kelly across the ring by the hair as Gail made the tag and Gail blocked a right hand and landed a couple of right hands of her own and went to whip Michelle to the ropes but Michelle reversed and Gail landed a dropkick and landed a shoulder tackle. Then Gail slid under Michelle's legs and rolled her up for a fast two count and Michelle shouted at Madison as Madison smiled and mocked Michelle as Gail turned around and Michelle blocked a right hand and clubbed her in the back and landed a knee to the midsection and Michelle twisted Gail's arm and Gail reversed as she landed a back elbow.

Then Gail went for a hurricurrana but Michelle held on and landed the Faithbreaker but Madison didn't bother to count as Michelle got furious as she turned her head to Madison and walked over to her and got in Madison's face as Gail made the tag to Eve rolled up Michelle for a fast two count and Michelle kicked Eve in the midsection and landed a European uppercut. Then Michelle grabbed Eve's arm and made the tag to Jillian and Michelle took her down as Jillian landed a cartwheel elbow drop and for a two count and Jillian screamed at Madison as Jillian landed a couple of knees to the chest and tossed Eve across the ring by the hair.

Then Jillian kicked Eve in the back and Eve landed a couple of forearms to the midsection and Jillian landed a forearm and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Eve landed on her feet and Eve shoved Jillian to the ropes and Jillian held onto as Eve missed a dropkick and Jillian got a bridge pin for a two count. Jillian stomped on Eve and whipped her to the corner and Jillian went for a cartwheel splash but Eve kicked her in the back and Eve climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a sunset flip for a fast pin and Jillian was eliminated.

Jillian screamed in frustration as she yelled at Madison and Beth came into the ring and landed the Glam Slam on Eve and Madison didn't even finish counting as she pretended her hand was hurting and Beth immediately stared at Madison as Madison climbed the top turnbuckle and waited for Beth to do something and Eve slowly made the tag to Mickie. Mickie landed some right hands and Beth shoved Mickie to the ropes and Mickie landed a low dropkick to the knee and punched away at Beth and Beth held onto Mickie's pants as Mickie landed a back kick and bounced off the ropes as she ducked a clothesline as she got a crucifix pin for the fast count and Beth Phoenix was eliminated.

Beth immediately started throwing a fit as well as Michelle and Alicia as they were yelling at Madison as Beth landed a forearm at Mickie and Madison kicked Beth in the midsection and landed her running power slam and dared anyone on Team Michelle to try her and Alicia got into the ring and stomped on Mickie and hit her head on the turnbuckle and landed a right hand as she dragged Mickie to the middle of the ring for a one count. Then Alicia tossed Mickie across the ring by the hair and taunted Melina as Mickie hit Alicia in the midsection and Alicia landed a knee to the midsection and landed a back suplex into a bridge pin for a one count and Mickie reversed into a headlock as she went for the spinning DDT but Alicia rammed her into the corner.

Alicia landed a forearm and she got Mickie on the top turnbuckle and landed a forearm as Michelle was barking orders and Madison told her to shut up and Mickie kicked Alicia away twice and Mickie came off the top with a splash on Alicia for a fast pin and Alicia Fox was eliminated. Now it was down to Michelle and the entire Team Mickie as Michelle attacked Mickie from behind and punched away at her as Madison pulled her off of Mickie and Michelle stared at Madison and walked over to her as Michelle was bullying Mickie and landed a few knee drops and a leg drop for a slow two count.

Michelle then was screaming at Madison as Mickie went to tag Melina but Michelle stopped her and applied a headlock and Mickie got to her feet and escaped the hold with a back elbow and rammed Michelle into the corner and Michelle attacked Mickie from behind and grabbed her by the hair and landed a European uppercut. Madison had her hands on her hips as Michelle covered but Madison didn't even make the count and Michelle shoved her and Michelle got really angry as she was screaming in Madison's face as Mickie attacked Michelle from behind and made the tag to Melina and Melina speared Michelle and punched away at her as Madison watched.

Then Melina went to whip Michelle but Michelle reversed and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Melina landed on her feet and landed a back kick and Michelle charged as Melina landed a drop toe hold sending Michelle to the ropes and Melina landed a double knee smash and a running face buster for a two count. Then Melina whipped Michelle to the ropes and Michelle went to kick Melina but Melina did a Matrix duck and Michelle grabbed Melina's hair and landed a clothesline and then a belly-to-belly suplex as Madison got the entire Team Mickie to beat up on Michelle and Melina climbed on Michelle to land the Last Call for the win..

Then the rest of Team Mickie got into the ring and hugged each other as Madison made of fun of Michelle and the girls hugged Madison as Madison raised their arms in the air and the girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Michelle rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding her head really upset.

Later after Survivor Series was over, John was coming out of the elevator and went into the hotel lobby until he spotted Rochelle at the bar drinking and John walked over to her

"Hey, Rochelle," John said as Rochelle turned her head.

"Hi, John," Rochelle said.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

During the match between Batista and Rey Mysterio in which Rochelle was on Rey's side, Batista administered a merciless attack of three Batista Bombs without making a cover that left the referee no choice but to stop the match but Dave wasn't done. His rampage continued with a spinebuster onto a steel chair and Rochelle tried to stop him, but Dave shoved her away.

"I'm sorry too for letting Dave beat the hell out of Rey and Rey getting carried out by a stretcher," Rochelle said. "I'm definitely not gonna have a good Thanksgiving this year; but I'll pull through. One piece of advice: don't let gold take away the people you love and don't fuck up your relationship with Skye."

"I'm never gonna hurt Skye and I hope things work out for you," John said.

Then John walked away as Rochelle started to cry.

Meanwhile, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room slow dancing and Shayna couldn't stop smiling since Kofi won the traditional Survivor Series elimination match for his team.

"You know, this has become a good night for me," Shayna said. "Me and Jasmine and our team winning the traditional Survivor Series Divas' elimination match and you winning the traditional Survivor Series elimination match for your team. I mean, could it get any better?"

"I just have to keep doing what I gotta do," Kofi said.

"Well, knowing Randy, he wants revenge and the way you stood up to him lately, you may be the guy to finally stop him."

"Yeah, I may be; Randy Orton's a cold, hard piece of work."

"Have I ever mentioned that……Jamaican accent or no Jamaican accent, I find you incredibly sexy? Of course, I don't say that very often, but you just have that fire that I admire very much."

"I really turn you on that much?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then Shayna and Kofi kissed each other and Shayna wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck as Kofi wrapped his arm around Shayna and then Shayna pulled away feeling uneasy.

"You okay?" Kofi said as Shayna turned her back.

"Yeah, I just……I came on too strong; I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's alright."

"Kofi……I love you and I'm still scared……" Then Shayna turned around to face Kofi. "……but I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I never been more sure in my life."

Then Kofi started kissing Shayna as the two sat down on the bed and Kofi wanted to take this slow as he took off his shirt first and Shayna slowly took off her shirt as well. Shayna was starting to breath hard as Kofi took off his jeans and Shayna took off hers as well. Both were left in their underwear as Shayna tried to calm herself down and then Kofi took off his boxers and Shayna slowly turned her head to see her boyfriend's manhood and Kofi smiled. Then Shayna closed her eyes as Kofi reached behind her and took off her black bra and Shayna immediately was breathing hard again. She wanted to cover herself but didn't want to be embarrassed as Kofi looked at her breasts and smiled again. Then Shayna calmed down a little as she took off her black panties and immediately laid her down on the bed.

Kofi climbed on top of Shayna and slowly kissed her as he had one hand on her left breast and kissed it tenderly and gave the same treatment to the other one. Shayna was moaning quietly as she wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and kissed him and Kofi got inside of her and Shayna gasped.

"Are you okay?" Kofi whispered.

"Yeah," Shayna whispered back.

"You want me to stop?"

"No."

Kofi started moving at a steady pace as Shayna quietly moaned as she moved her arms down Kofi's back and after a while, they both reached their climax as Shayna was catching her breath.

Then Kofi moved his side of the bed as Shayna cuddled his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah," Shayna said.

"Any regrets?"

"None at all; I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Shayna smiled as she fell asleep on Kofi's chest and Kofi fell asleep soon after.


	24. Thanksgiving Fiasco

**Chapter 24: Thanksgiving Fiasco**

The next day, RAW was in Hershey, Pennsylvania with Jesse "The Body" Ventura guest hosting and Skye came out of her and John's hotel room and went over to the door of Rochelle's room and knocked on it. But there was no answer. Then Skye took out her cell phone and called Rochelle's number and after a few rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Rochelle, this is Skye," Skye said. "Listen, I know you must be at the hospital with Rey, but I wanna say I'm sorry about last night. Um, just call me when you get this message and let me know you're okay. Bye."

Then Skye ended the call.

Several minutes later, Jasmine, Shayna, and Christina were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena and Shayna was telling the girls the story about last night.

"I'm telling you," Shayna said, "it was so special; I mean, I was scared and nervous, but Kofi made me feel safe and comfortable. It was everything I imagined it to be."

"It wasn't a spur of the moment thing because Kofi won for his team last night at Survivor Series, wasn't it?" Christina said.

"No!"

"Well, I know exactly how you feel because I remember my first time with Evan," Jasmine said, "and I believe I told you and Skye about it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Oddly enough, it was a little too much," Christina said.

"It wasn't a little too much, Christina! Besides, you should hear how Skye talks about her nights with John. She sounds like Rochelle for crying out loud."

"Okay, moving right along, where is Rochelle?"

"Probably visiting Rey at the hospital P.O'd about last night," Shayna said. "I feel really bad for her and the next thing you know, she'll probably draw up divorce papers the day before Thanksgiving."

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "We need to cheer her up because you know how Rochelle gets."

"Yeah, especially with Thanksgiving in three days and us going to the Middle East for Tribute to the Troops, we definitely need to put a smile on her face."

"That's exactly what we need to do," Christina said. "We're going to Smackdown tomorrow and spread some cheer like I like to do in Texas."

"Let's do it," Jasmine said.

Then RAW was on and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a red and white jersey top with the number 23 on it, black pants, and her hair curled. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp as they stared at Randy Orton after he had a confrontation with guest host Jesse "The Body" Ventura. Then Randy walked away as Kofi and Shayna got in the ring and Kofi on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down.

Kofi was going to compete in the first ever Breakthrough Battle Royal, devised by Jesse "The Body" Ventura, in which a series of matches would be held between members of RAW and Smackdown who had never held a World Title. The winners of these matches will then participate in the Breakthrough Battle Royal with the winner earning a either a WWE or World Heavyweight Championship Match. Of course, Randy Orton wasn't able to compete since he already had chances to capture the WWE Championship from John Cena.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he got into the ring and took off his vest as Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph and Kofi locked up for a long while until Dolph got Kofi in the corner before a break and Dolph landed a forearm twice and kicked Kofi before the referee held him back and Dolph was complaining as Kofi got him in the corner and was punching and kicking away at Dolph before the referee pulled him away and Kofi went to splash Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way. corner attack. Dolph dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Dolph landed a right hand and kicked Kofi in the ribs and slapped him as he landed a snap mare and then Dolph landed a running neck snap for a two count and Kofi was fighting back with right hands but Dolph went behind Kofi and landed a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and Dolph applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet and fought back with a couple of back elbows and rights & lefts before Dolph took him down.

Dolph landed five elbow drops and was talking trash before landing a high elbow drop for a two count and then Dolph applied a body scissors-chinlock hold and Kofi got to his feet and fought back with an arm drag and chops to the chest and a dropkick and he bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying clothesline and Kofi bounced off the ropes and the Boom Drop. Then Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph ducked and went for the Zig Zag but Kofi grabbed the ropes and landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna clapped for Kofi as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi as his arms were raised and Kofi got on the top turnbuckle and clapped his hands along with Shayna as she smiled.

Then it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Nicole, Buffy, and Amanda versus the Ambernathy Girls. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amanda and Buffy following her.

"This is six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Amanda, Buffy, and Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing an orange vest-style ruffled tank top, black bustier, black leather shorts, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing an orange romper jumpsuit with Army emblems on it, orange see-through top, and her hair curled. And Buffy was wearing an orange sequined bikini top, orange pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled.

The girls walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance. Buffy went around the ring, got up on the apron and blew a kiss to the crowd and she got into the ring and the girls then waved the crowd as the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls, "Justin announced.

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, gold, black halter midriff tops, silver metallic mini-miniskirts, and their hair curled. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then the sisters stared at Nicole, Buffy, & Amanda and Paris, Gabrielle, Amanda, and Buffy got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Katrina and Nicole locked up and Katrina got Nicole in the corner before a break and then Katrina slapped her and then Nicole kicked Katrina in the back of her leg sending her to the mat and then dragged her to the corner as she made the tag to Buffy and the two grabbed Katrina's legs and did a split and then Buffy made a Amanda and then Amanda did a leg drop in the groin for a two count.

Then Amanda grabbed Katrina but Katrina landed a knee to the midsection and Katrina hit Amanda's head onto the turnbuckle and made the tag to Gabrielle and Gabrielle landed a couple of shoulder tackles and then hit Amanda's head onto the turnbuckle and then kicked her in the midsection and noticed that she broke a nail as Amanda landed a clothesline. Then Amanda grabbed her and made the tag to Buffy and Gabrielle ran to the corner and the two had a staredown as Gabrielle went for a clothesline but Buffy ducked and got a schoolgirl pin for a two count and Buffy twisted Gabrielle's arm into a hold and Gabrielle went for a back elbow but Buffy landed an arm drag and landed a chop to the chest.

Then Buffy made the tag to Nicole and Nicole landed a backflip splash for a two count and Gabrielle went for a right hand but Nicole blocked grabbing her arm and then climbed on the top turnbuckle and got back down as she landed an arm drag takedown and Paris got into the ring and landed a clothesline. Gabrielle covered Nicole for a two count and Gabrielle grabbed her in a headlock and landed a couple of knees to the midsection and a swinging neck breaker for a two count and Gabrielle grabbed Nicole as she made the tag to Katrina and the two twisted Nicole's arms and kicked her in the midsection before landing a double Russian legsweep.

Katrina covered Nicole for a two count and punched away at her and covered for a two count and Katrina grabbed Nicole in a headlock and taunted Amanda and Buffy as she landed a snap mare and kicked Nicole in the back as she bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick to the face for a two count. Then Katrina hit Nicole's head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to Paris and held onto Nicole as Paris kicked her in the back and applied a corner foot choke as she dragged Nicole to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Paris made the tag to Katrina and Katrina kicked Nicole in the midsection and applied an Octopus Stretch hold.

Then Nicole escaped the hold as Katrina rolled her up and then Katrina kicked Nicole in the face and the two women were down and they slowly got up as Nicole finally made the tag to Amanda and Amanda clotheslined Gabrielle as she got into the ring and Amanda knocked Paris off the apron and clothesline Katrina and Gabrielle again. Then Amanda whipped Katrina to the ropes and Katrina ducked a clothesline and Katrina attempted bodypress but Amanda caught her and nailed a fallaway Slam for a cover but Paris broke up the pin and Buffy got into the ring and landed some right hands as Nicole attacked Gabrielle and Nicole charged at Gabrielle but Gabrielle yanked the ropes sending her out.

Then Paris kicked Buffy in the midsection and tossed Buffy out of the ring and then Paris attacked Amanda from behind as tossed her down as the girls attacked Amanda and Gabrielle charged at Amanda but Amanda kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and landed a back elbow to Paris and a chop to Katrina's chest and landed a big right hand to Paris and Amanda grabbed Gabrielle and landed the Goodnight Ride for the win.

Then Nicole and Buffy got in the ring and the girls hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air and Paris and Katrina snuck behind and attacked them with a double clothesline and then Paris helped up Gabrielle as they went on the attack beating and stomping on Nicole, Buffy, and Amanda.

Then JazzShay and Christina got into the ring and the Ambernathy Girls bailed out of the ring and simply walked away as JazzShay and Christina helped Nicole, Buffy, and Amanda to their feet as the Ambernathy Girls stared at them.

Later, Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he was in a qualifying match to compete in the Breakthrough Battle Royal.

Then Primo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp as Randy Orton ambushed Primo and beat him down near the stage and was stomping on him. Then Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Jasmine went behind Evan and Randy was demanding the referee that he was in the match now and to ring the bell.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," Jesse "The Body" Ventura said as he appeared on the big screen, "Shut it down, stop it down out there. I got something to say and it is directly to you, Randy Orton. Now you've been on my case ever since I came here tonight. You demand a title shot even though I don't believe you deserve one because you've had them already, but you've been persistence and I'll tell you what. Rules are always made to be broken. I know that, I broke every rule when I wrestled, I broke every rule when I announced, and I can break my own rules right now in the WWE and that's what I'm gonna do, Randy. I'm gonna break a rule just for you. If you can beat Evan Bourne in the ring, I will put you in the battle royal, you will get a chance at the World Title if you can beat Evan Bourne. You see, Orton, persistency pays off, I like your style. Ring the bell."

Then Jasmine got upset as she was trying to get some explanation and then Randy immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and threw Evan into the ringpost and covered for a two count and Randy grabbed Evan's legs as he quickly catapulted him into the bottom rope for another two count. Randy stared down at Evan and Evan kicked Randy in the back of the leg and went to do it again but Randy grabbed him and went for a backbreaker but Evan flipped out of the hold and kicked Randy in the face and landed a high knee sending Randy to the corner and Evan went to splash Randy but Randy tossed Evan over the top ropes to the apron.

Evan landed a high kick to the head as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double flying knee drop for a near fall and then Evan went to whip Randy to the ropes but Randy reversed and Evan went for a springboard bodyblock but Randy countered into a power slam and Randy landed the RKO for the win.

Then Jasmine shook her head as the referee raised Randy's arm in the air and got out of the ring as Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan.

Several minutes later, Jasmine and Shayna were backstage as Jasmine was upset reeling from Randy Orton's attack on Evan thanks to Jesse "The Body" Ventura.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasmine said. "Are you joking me? Did you see what the freaking Governor Jesse "The Body" Ventura just did out there?! He's gonna let Randy Orton beat the crap out of my fiancé and earn a spot in the Breakthrough Battle Royal? This is ridiculous!"

"It is ridiculous," Shayna said, "and you know what? I'm gonna tell Kofi to beat the crap out of Randy Orton so we'll both have something to laugh about later on."

"You got that right."

Then the Ambernathy Girls came forward.

"See? This is how the whole thing between us got started," Paris said, "you hating on Randy Orton for what he did to Freddie Prinze Jr. and you girls beating up Jeremy Piven at Summerslam. It's none of your business, let it go."

"And besides," Gabrielle said, "what Randy Orton did to your loser fiancé, Evan Bourne, is nothing compared to what we did to your girlfriends before you and New York Barbie and Raggedy Ann showed up."

Then Jasmine slapped Paris as JazzShay and the Ambernathy Girls broke out into a catfight until Christina and some referees came to break it up. The fight went on for a few minutes until the girls were finally separated.

This was going to be an all-out war between the Divas now with the former "Eddie's Angels" Nicole and Buffy on JazzShay's side.

Then it was time for the Thanksgiving Mayflower Mele Match which was Mickie James, Melina, and Kelly Kelly as the Indians and Michelle McCool, Layla, and Jillian Hall as the Pilgrims.

Before the match, Michelle, Layla, and Jillian Hall were not happy about it as Michelle was complaining how stupid it was for Jesse "The Body" Ventura to make them dress as pilgrims. Then Michelle was interrupted by the Gobbledy Gooker, who according to Justin Roberts, hasn't been seen in 19 years since he made his debut at Survivor Series and was the guest timekeeper.

Jillian and Melina locked up and Melina twisted Jillian's arm but Jillian took Melina down and went to whip her to the corner but Melina reversed and landed a shoulder tackle as she placed Jillian on the middle ropes and landed a forearm and Melina climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the double knee drop but Jillian threw her off. Then Jillian tossed Melina across the ring by the hair and then Jillian landed a forearm and whipped Melina to the ropes but Melina held on and Jillian landed a back elbow and Jillian got Melina in the corner and kicked her in the midsection and whipped her to the other corner and went for a cartwheel splash but Melina caught her in a head scissors and kicked her in the head.

Then Melina landed a running face buster for a two count and then Melina went to whip Jillian to the ropes but Jillian reversed and Layla grabbed Melina by the hair and Melina knocked Layla off the apron and went to hit Michelle but Michelle dropped down and Jillian landed a clothesline for a one count as Michelle and Layla bailed fed up with the outfits and Jillian as she was complaining and Jillian then walked into a bridge pin for the win.

Then Mickie and Kelly Kelly got into the ring and they raised each other's arms in the air as Jerry "The King" Lawler entered the ring along with the Gobbledy Gooker.

"Okay, we wanna see if we could get a word with one of the winning Indians, Melina," Jerry said, "and we're being joined by Gobbledy Gooker as well here tonight, made a surprise appearance. But first, tell us just a little about that big victory; that was a big win."

"I'm just so happy to have Mickie on here," Melina said, "and to be able to be with Kelly Kelly and……."

The Gobbledy Gooker pulled off the headpiece to reveal herself as Maryse as she attacked Melina from behind and was beating on her with the headpiece and Jerry was going to intervene but he backed off as if in a trance.

Then Maryse tried to strip herself of the entire outfit although it didn't go particularly smoothly as Jasmine ran into the ring and immediately kicked Maryse in the head and stomped on her and grabbed her as she landed the Deadly Rose and then got up and grabbed the microphone.

"I knew Maryse was under that turkey costume," Jasmine said. "Well, Maryse, it looks like you came back to our old, stupid, 'I'm the sexiest of all' self after you've been gone for months from your ankle injury and want a shot at the Divas' Championship. I mean, you're still the dirtiest Diva everybody loves to hate and everybody can't understand what you're saying when you're speaking French. I hate to rain your parade and burst your bubble, but I'm still in the running for the Divas' Championship; and by the way, that turkey costume looks good on you. I think you need some help putting it back on.'

Then Shayna, Christina, Mickie, and Kelly Kelly ran into the ring as Mickie and Kelly helped Melina out of the ring and Christina grabbed Maryse as JazzShay put the Gobbledy Gooker costume back on Maryse. Then Shayna handed some rope to Jasmine as the two tied Maryse's hands and legs.

Then Christina let go of Maryse as JazzShay raised each other's arms in the air and laughed as they left the ring and Maryse was trying to break free but couldn't as she rolled all over the ring.

Later, there was a Thanksgiving set-up backstage for Gail Kim to explain what she was thankful for.

"This Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for being here……." Gail said as Alicia interrupted her.

"Actually, I'm thankful for Madison Spears not embarrassing me by being the first pinned on my team at Survivor Series," Alicia said.

"Oh, really? Do you wanna know what I'm thankful for?" Gail then picked up a pie. "I'm thankful that I'm not afraid to put this pie in your pretty little face."

Then Alicia picked up a pie.

"Oh, yeah?" Alicia said.

"Yes," Gail said.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, ladies," Santino said. "Chill out, okay? This time of the year, you should not be fighting. You should be cooking. It's Thanksgiving, you guys got it easy. You have the honor to prepare a special meal for your husbands and/or boyfriends. Hello, I'm Santino Marella and this Thanksgiving, I crave the breasts……of turkey. I know that the white meat is not the most juicy but it is less fat. Also, I would love to see all of the Divas of the WWE Universe come together and unite in a kitchen somewhere and prepare me, Santino Marella, a meal of epic proportions to be fantastic. What do you say?"

Gail and Alicia came together in unity.…..by smashing their pies in Santino's face and they walked away.

"Oh, yeah?" Santino said. "Well, there are plenty of other Divas who love to cook a meal for me."

"Oh, Santino," the Bella Twins said as they came forward to help Santino.

"The Bellas?" Santino said. "I recognize your voices. You guys are Italian, you know the value of a woman and that she's suppose to cook for her man, right?"

The Bella Twins were disgusted as they smashed him with pies and they walked away.

"Could someone please bring me a napkin?" Santino said.

"Santino, oh, my gosh," Eve said as she giggled and wiped down Santino with a napkin.

"Eve Torres," Santino said, "you have the honor to clean my face."

"No way" for Eve when she grabbed a pie and smashed Santino in the face with it.

"Ah, that one was fresh from the oven," Santino said. "Pie filling really hot, it's burning my skin." Then Vickie Guerrero walked in with a pie and was snickering. "What's the use?"

Santino accidentally smashed Vickie with a pie and Vickie started to cry when Skye, Destiny, Madison, and Christina walked beside her.

"Oh, Vickie, look at you," Skye said. "You're a mess, maybe we should hose you down with some……." Then Skye picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes. "…….mashed potatoes."

Then Skye dropped the mashed potatoes on Vickie as she screamed and the girls laughed.

"Maybe we'll add a little dressing, how about that?" Madison said.

Then Madison grabbed a bowl of dressing and dropped that on Vickie as well.

"Oh, yeah, and one more thing," Christina said as she picked up a giant cup. "We need to top it off with the gravy."

Then Christina poured the entire cup of gravy on Vickie as the girls continued laughing.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Destiny said. "Just one more thing."

Then Destiny picked up a pie and splat on top of Vickie's head leaving the plate.

"I just did it for good measure," Destiny said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Then the girls laughed as they walked away leaving Vickie a big mess and Vickie was crying.

Then it was time for the Breakthrough Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for either the WWE Championship or the World Heavyweight Championship.

Besides Kofi and Randy Orton, the other participants were Sheamus, MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus stood out just waiting back in the corner looking to pick his spot as Cody and Ted immediately attacked Kofi and Mark, MVP, and R-Truth went for the save and Randy bailed to the outside and waited for his moment and the match went on for a few minutes as Sheamus eliminated R-Truth. Legacy was being attacked and Randy slipped back into the ring and attacked Kofi and a few minutes later, MVP was then knocked out with a boot from Sheamus and was eliminated.

Then Mark landed a right hand and a head butt as he went to eliminate Sheamus but Cody and Ted went in for the save attacking Mark and they whipped Mark to the ropes and Mark ducked a clothesline and he eliminated both members of Legacy clotheslining them both over the top rope and then Sheamus then snuck up behind Mark to eliminate him. It was now down to Randy, Sheamus, & Kofi and Randy stared at Sheamus and landed a couple of right hands and Kofi fought back as the two traded blows and Randy kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the corner and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body.

Kofi punched away at Randy as Randy went to the corner and Kofi walked into a kick to the midsection and Randy got Kofi in the corner and was punching away at him as Sheamus grabbed Randy in a headlock but Randy dropped Sheamus with a fallaway backbreaker and Randy kicked Sheamus in the head and Randy grabbed Kofi but Kofi fought back with right hands and a standing dropkick sending Randy to the corner.

Then Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle but Randy tried to eliminate Kofi but Kofi skinned the cat and got Randy in a body scissors and eliminated Randy was freaking out as Sheamus came up from behind Kofi and eliminated him for the win.

Shayna was shocked that that happened but she was happy that Kofi eliminated Randy so he wouldn't get another chance at the WWE Championship and knew that beating down Primo and Evan was for nothing. As for Sheamus, how was John Cena gonna compete with after him after what happened at Survivor Series before then?

A little later after RAW was over, Rochelle was in her hotel room looking at the window drinking as she thought about her impending divorce. Everybody was worried her and supporting her and that was all Rochelle needed.

She wasn't gonna have a nervous breakdown, she had to stay strong for herself and for Rey. Then she went into her suitcase and pulled out a picture of her, Rey, and Dave taken at "Eddie's Angels" farewell party in Las Vegas back in June. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut Dave's part of the picture and grabbed it as she went into her purse and pulled out a lighter and burned the picture before putting it in the trash can.

Rochelle looked at the burned picture as she thought to herself, no more pain, no more betrayal.


	25. No Bullies Allowed!

**Chapter 25: No Bullies Allowed!**

Smackdown was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Dream's Secret & Madison were facing Michelle McCool, Layla, and Beth Phoenix in a six-Diva tag team match.

Skye and Destiny were walking down the hallway having a conversation until Skye saw Brittany and Amanda.

"Wait a minute, hold on a second," Skye said.

"Okay," Destiny said.

Then Skye walked up to Brittany and Amanda.

"Hey, girls," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye, what's up?" Brittany and Amanda said.

"Have you seen Rochelle?"

"I've called her and she said she was on her way here," Amanda said.

"I just hope she's okay," Brittany said.

"Well, that's why John and I are rounding up the girls to cheer her up," Skye said. "I mean, Thanksgiving is Thursday and we're going to the Middle East next week. I just hope we could get her through this; I mean, you already know she's filing for divorce."

"Yeah," Amanda said. "I mean, I never thought it would happen; but Dave's obsession with winning the World Heavyweight Championship cost everything. I'm up for cheering Rochelle up."

"Me too," Brittany said.

"Then it's settled," Skye said.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night, the Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret and Madison versus Michelle McCool, Layla, and Beth Phoenix. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Madison following her.

"The following is a six-Divas tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring, Madison Spears and the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a purple metallic halter crop top, purple metallic mini-miniskirt with a black belt, purple metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a purple monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a purple inset, blue shorts, and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Madison climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring and then Dream's Secret posed next to Madison as she raised her arms in the air as Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla and Beth Phoenix following her.

"And their opponents, Beth Phoenix, Layla, and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

The three Divas walked down the ramp and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring along with Layla. Then Beth climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring as Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down. Then the Divas stared at Dream's Secret and Madison when.

"And now, by order of the General Smackdown Theodore Long, the special guest referee of this match, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain wearing a referee uniform. Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air and got back down. Dream's Secret and Madison smiled as Michelle, Layla, and Beth shook their heads and Dream's Secret, Beth and Michelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Madison and Layla locked up and Layla shoved Madison down and was showing as Layla shoved Madison again and Madison shoved Layla to the mat and landed a belly-to-belly suplex and then floated over Layla as she applied a front facelock with a bridge and then she got up and twisted Layla's arm as she made the to Skye and Skye climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a Double Sledge. Then Skye twisted Madison's arm and pulled on it twice and landed an arm drag into a hold and then made the tag to Destiny and Skye got Madison on her shoulders landed an Oklahoma Roll and Destiny landed a standing shooting star press for a two count and Madison went to the corner as she made tag to Michelle and the two locked up and Michelle got Destiny in the corner and kicked her in the midsection and she whipped Destiny to the ropes and Destiny ducked a clothesline and then Michelle kicked Destiny in the midsection.

Then Michelle clubbed Destiny in the back and covered for a two count and hit Destiny's head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to Layla and Michelle held onto Destiny as Layla kicked her in the midsection and tossed her across the ring by the hair and then landed a snap mare as she kicked Destiny in the back before knocking Skye off the ring apron. Then Layla bounced off the ropes and went for a low dropkick but Destiny moved out of the way with a somersault and landed a low dropkick and the two women were down as they made the tag to Layla & Madison and Madison landed a clothesline to Layla twice and knocked Michelle off the ring apron and splashed Layla in the corner.

Then Madison got Layla in her arms and landed the fallaway slam and then Michelle went into the ring and landed a clothesline on Madison and Destiny went into the ring and landed a chop to the chest and Michelle rolled out of the ring and Beth went into the ring and attacked Destiny from behind and Layla made the tag to Beth as Destiny made the tag to Skye. Skye goes for a running shoulder block but Beth landed one blocking Skye and Beth went for the Glam Slam but Skye escaped and Skye kicked Beth in the back of the leg and landed a right hand but Beth catches her and goes for the Glam Slam again but Mickie takes out Beth from behind.

Beth stared at Mickie as Mickie dared Beth to do something but then Skye rolled up Beth in a small package for the win.

"Here are your winners, Dream's Secret and Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Skye and Mickie quickly left the ring as Madison and Destiny hugged as they had their arms raised by Mickie and Michelle & Layla got into the ring. Then Skye went around the ring and asked for the microphone.

"Hold up, hold up a second," Skye said as she walked back. "Hold up; now I've noticed how you two girls, Michelle McCool and Layla like to bully your wait into getting what you want, and everybody in the RAW locker room have noticed how Randy Orton likes to bully his way into getting what he wants. Well, times are about to change and if people want to bully their way into getting what they want, it's gonna bet the Angelic Coalition way or the easy way, meaning nobody will be the champion but us."

"And since you girls decided bully Mickie James by cutting her clothes and showing that ridiculous video last week to get to Skye's Women's Championship," Destiny said, "you're taking the easy way and it starts with by showing you this."

Then the Titantron showed a rooster crowing and Brittany & Amanda with a farm in the background.

"Hey, chickenheads," Brittany said, "over here."

"Michelle McCool and Layla, we got something for you," Amanda said.

__

Dream's Secret had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

And on that farm, they had a chickens, E-I-E-I-O,

With a cluck, cluck here and a cluck, cluck there

Here a cluck, there a cluck, everywhere a cluck, cluck

Dream's Secret had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

"Sorry, Michelle McChicken and Layla, they warned you," Brittany and Amanda said.

The video ending with the Henery Hawk ending singing the "Oh-do-da-day!" with Michelle and Layla's face as a chicken.

Michelle and Layla got really mad and pissed as Dream's Secret, Madison, and Mickie laughed at them and made fun at them as Michelle and Layla threw fits and of course, that made Mickie James feel better.

Later, John and Skye were in Theodore Long's office

"It's good to see you," Teddy said as he slapped hands with John. "Glad to see you stop by John Morrison and Skye."

"The Friday Night Delight and the Playboy Playmate is in the building," John said.

"I know that's right. Hey, you know what? At Survivor Series, that was quite an effort; for a second there, I thought you was gonna pull it off, dawg."

"Thanks, Teddy, it was kind of like the John Morrison version of 300, the battle of Thermopoly, but with better abs."

"True that."

"Seriously, though, I would love a shot against any of them, the Miz, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre, one-on-one."

"Well, here's what I wanted to talk to you about……."

"Excuse me," Vickie said as she walked in the office with Eric Escobar. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Teddy, what are you doing? May I remind you that Mr. McMahon appointed me as the official consultant for Smackdown which means you must consult me before you start making decisions on naming title contenders."

"And might I remind you, Vickie Guerrero, that I am still the General Manager?" Theodore said.

"And still on probation; Teddy, you need me, which is why I like to officially nominate Eric……."

"Escobar!" Eric said.

"You know what?" Theodore said. "That's beginning to sound so lame, player."

"Yeah, man, you need a new catchphrase," John said.

"To be John's opponent tonight," Vickie said.

"Okay."

"Let me explain something to you," Theodore said, "I'm not gonna give your boyfriend here a title opportunity. He doesn't deserve it."

"Smackdown needs……oh, my gosh, they need Eric," Vickie said. "He's young, vibrate, sexy……."

"Sexy?" John and Skye said.

"Seriously, Vickie, your standards just keep getting lower and lower," John said.

"You know what?" Vickie said. "I'm just gonna call Mr. McMahon because he'll listen to me."

"Call him."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Skye said. "That's a nice phone; I think Jasmine has a phone just like that."

"Thank you," Vickie said. "Would you like to see?"

"Sure."

Skye took Vickie's cell phone and threw it at the wall smashing it to pieces.

"Oops, looks like I accidentally dropped your cell phone," Skye said.

"You did that on purpose!' Vickie said.

"Okay, maybe I did and it looks like you won't be calling Mr. McMahon. I can't believe he hired you as a consultant without even thinking of what you have done in the past."

"You know what, Skye? I could take you on right here, right now!"

"Come on then, let's get it on!"

"Just a minute, just a minute, there's no need for that, alright?" Theodore said separating the two women. "I'll tell you what, I'll give your boyfriend a title opportunity tonight, but this will be his only title shot. And let me make myself clear, times have changed and I'm not gonna be bending the rules every week for your boyfriend. You got it?"

Then Vickie and Eric made out as Vickie told Eric,

"Don't let me down out there."

Then Vickie looked at Skye as she walked out of Theodore's office followed by Eric after giving John look.

"Teddy, this is gonna be fun," John said.

It was going to fun coming later when it was time for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the official consultant to Smackdown Vickie Guerrero." Tony Chimel announced as Vickie came out from the curtain.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Vickie said. "It is with great excitement to introduce to you the future Intercontinental Champion, my boyfriend, Eric Escobar."

Eric Escobar's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He took Vickie by her hand and the two walked down the ramp and Eric got on the ring apron and he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off as Vickie applauded for him and Eric went back down. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink v-cup flowing low-cut strapless top, black leather pants, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down and he & Eric had a staredown. Skye looked at Vickie as John took off his coat and the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air. Skye kissed John and she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Eric locked up and Eric twisted John's arm and went behind him as he shoved him to the corner and John looked at Eric with a smile and John went behind Eric and shoved him to the ropes and Eric went for a clothesline but John ducked and landed a dropkick and Eric rolled out of the ring. John leaped onto the ring apron and kicked Eric off before he landed a springboard moonsault and John did his Shaman of Sexy pose and he looked at Vickie as he threw Eric back into the ring and John looked at Vickie again as Eric distracted the referee and Vickie grabbed John and Skye chased Vickie and shoved her down after Eric landed a baseball slide.

Eric rammed back into the apron twice and Eric clubbed John in the back of the head and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Eric was stomping on John and clubbed him in the back of the head again and applied a bearhug and John was fighting back with a couple of forearms and Eric landed a right hand as he landed a side suplex for a two count. Eric shoved John to the ropes and landed a forearm to the back and went to do it again but John landed a forearm and a back elbow and Eric kicked John in the midsection and Eric bounced off the ropes and John landed a heel kick and then John was landing some rights & lefts and a forearm as he grabbed Eric and Eric speared John in the corner.

Eric landed some shouldertackles and then Eric went to splash John but John moved out of the way and landed the Flying Chuck kick and John dragged Eric to the corner as he landed Starship Pain for the win.

Then Skye applauded as she got into the ring and blew a kiss at Vickie and John got to his feet as the referee gave John his Intercontinental Championship belt and raised his arms in the air along with Skye. Vickie had her hands on her hips as Skye smiled at her and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air and got back down and he & Skye kissed each other and looked at Vickie with a smile.

Then they left the ring as Vickie got into the ring and was upset Eric tried to recover. She screamed at him about squandering his opportunities week after week and said that the relationship was over as she slapped Eric in anger of him embarrassing her. Then Vickie left the ring and walked away as Madison and Destiny saw the whole thing from the Women's Locker Room.

"Whoa, that's a shocker," Madison said.

"Well, not completely," Destiny said, "but I had a feeling this wasn't going to last. I wonder what's gonna happen next. What do you think?"

"It's showtime!"

"It's on!"

Then Destiny and Madison ran out of the Women's Locker Room.

Then they ran backstage as they joined Skye to watch what was about to happen between Vickie and Eric Escobar

Vickie was walking backstage talking to herself when Eric was coming up behind her wanting to talk to her.

"Hey, Vickie, wait up, I'm talking to you," Eric said as he had his hand on Vickie's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Vickie shouted. "Get out of my sight; you……you make me sick!"

"I am getting out of your sight but you know what? You're the one who makes me sick. Yeah, every time I hold you, I have to go wash my hands. Yeah, oh, my God, every time I hug you, ugh, it makes me want to peel the skin out of my own body."

"And the next thing he's gonna say is 'And every time I kiss you, I have to wash my mouth with disinfectant," Madison said.

"Oh, not to forget, every time I kiss you, I gotta wash my mouth with disinfectant."

"How do you know what he was gonna say?" Destiny said.

"Because Edge said the exact same thing before he divorced her," Skye said.

"In other words, Vickie, it's not worth it, we're done. _Gracias_."

Then Eric walked away as Vickie was huffing and puffing in anger.

"Poor, poor Vickie," Skye said. "How long will it be before she leaves the WWE for good this time?"

"Not for long," Destiny said. "We just have to wait."

Later after Smackdown was over, Rochelle was lying on the bed of her hotel room alone in the dark when there was a knock at the door. Rochelle turned on the lamp as she got off the bed and went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see John and Skye outside the door. Rochelle unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi, John said."

"Hi," Rochelle said.

"We just thought you would like some company," Skye said as the rest of the Angelic Coalition, Nicole, Buffy, Brittany, and Amanda stepped in.

"You know you guys are always welcome."

Then the girls walked inside the hotel room and Skye kissed John.

"Thanks," Skye said.

"Good luck," John said as he walked away.

Then Skye went inside the hotel room, closed the door, and locked it as she went over and sat next to Rochelle as the girls gathered around her.

"My life with Dave Batista was a joke," Rochelle said, "a total joke."

"I've never told anyone this," Christina said, "but when I was sixteen, my grandmother died and I was in my room for two days crying. I didn't think I was ever gonna feel better."

"I felt the same way when my parents got divorced," Jasmine said. "It's the worst."

"Well, your mother got remarried," Rochelle said, "but I don't think I'll ever find love again. As of this point, I don't anyone in my life."

"You got us," Brittany said.

"And Rey," Skye said. "If it wasn't for 'Eddie's Angels,' none of us would be here together as friends, best friends."

"More like a family," Amanda said, "that's what Rey Mysterio wants and that's what Eddie Guerrero wants."

"But it doesn't mean much to Dave anymore," Madison said. "He's gone."

"He literally threw friendship and your marriage away for a World Championship," Destiny said. "That's what this was all about."

"Hey, let's think about what's happening for us right now," Shayna said. "Thanksgiving is in two days and we're all going to Iraq next week. We hope you can get through this."

"I know one thing," Rochelle said. "I'm extremely thankful for friends like you. You are my family."

Then everyone gathered around Rochelle in a big group hug.

"I kind of wish Delancey would be here," Buffy said, "but with her being pregnant and all, we can't stress her out with this."

"I know she knows," Rochelle said. "At least, she finally found someone who treats her right."

"Yeah," everyone else said.


	26. The Palace of Wisdom with Skye

**Chapter 26: The Palace of Wisdom with Skye**

**Skye: **Hi, my name is Skye and you're probably wondering why I'm hosting my boyfriend John Morrison's the Palace of Wisdom. Because I asked him to and I'm using this special episode…..to explain some things about two Divas I hate the most: Michelle McCool and Layla. As you know this is the Palace of Wisdom and since John loves speak his words about some annoying superstars thinking they're better than everybody else, I'm gonna do to same thing with Michelle and Layla because I'm gonna open your mind and drop some knowledge onto your brain. As you notice, for the past month, Michelle McCool and Layla, for some reason, been bullying Mickie James ever since she's been traded to Smackdown and I don't like it one bit. All they want is my Women's Championship and that's just not gonna happen in the Angelic Coalition laws. I don't like mean girls and I've been doing some snooping around what Michelle and Layla do in their spare time and here's what they like to do together……when no one else is around.

(The clip shows Skye dressed up as Michelle and Destiny dressed up as Layla and the two are in the Women's Locker Room with Destiny cutting up clothes with Skye carrying a camcorder)

**Skye: **So, now that Dream's Secret has ruined our chances on becoming the Women's Champion, what are we gonna do?

**Destiny: **(speaking in a British accent): Um, I don't know; maybe we should go find Vickie Guerrero and kill her with our bare hands and you know it's because of her that Skye is the WWE Women's Champion and we can't do anything about Dream's Secret because they'll embarrass us again.

**Skye: **Yeah, she's the reason the Angelic Coalition are here and took over everything along with "Eddie's Angels."

(Then there's a knock at the door and it opens to reveal Madison dressed up Vickie Guerrero)

**Madison:** Excuse me, but I have come to warn you that I'm the official consultant of Smackdown and you have no right to threaten me. I have nothing to do with Skye being the Women's Champion and I can't mess with anyone in the Angelic Coalition or else, I will lose my job. Now this is gonna stop or else, I will fire you instantly.

(Then Skye and Destiny get up from the bench and walks up to Madison)

**Destiny:** Oh, really? Then maybe we'll embarrass you like Mickie James and maybe you'll leave so I will get my Women's Championship back. Nobody wants you here and it's just too bad that Eric Escobar can't stand to be around you.

(Then Skye and Destiny walked away as Madison was puffing & huffing and screaming like Vickie Guerrero)

**Skye:** Whoa, did you hear that? That's what Michelle McCool and Layla have been doing since Vickie Guerrero came back and it was the decade of Smackdown celebration where I pinned Michelle McCool to become the WWE Women's Champion and she's been running around backstage blaming Vickie Guerrero for her problems. Wait a minute, before Vickie Guerrero came back, let's go back to when Michelle and Layla tried to break up Maria and Dolph Ziggler, even though Mr. Ziggles was a loser and still is.

(Then the video show a clip of when Michelle McCool was talking to Dolph Ziggler and suddenly fell into his arms with Layla snapping a picture on her phone. Then Maria sees the pictures all over the Women's Locker Room and thinking Melina is responsible)

**Skye:** That's why I won the Women's Championship because I don't like mean girls or bullies and Michelle McCool wanted to keep the Women's Championship from Melina, but she didn't. Now my good friend Melina is the Divas' Champion but Maryse coming back dressed as a turkey and attacking Melina, that's another bully that needs to be taught a lesson. With the Angelic Coalition laws underway, Jasmine has another chance at the Divas' Championship and will stop Maryse in her tracks. I just have one thing to say Michelle McCool, Layla, and Maryse: you can't always get what you want, period. This has been a journey through thought. Now go, feel the power of wisdom.


	27. Fire and Steel

**Chapter 27: Fire and Steel**

Smackdown was in Hampton, Virginia and John was facing new Smackdown wrestler Drew McIntyre.

The show was going to be taped before RAW because superstars from all three brands were going to Iraq tomorrow after RAW.

Rochelle was walking down the hallway of the arena carrying some papers in her hand and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Rochelle knocked on the door and Skye opened it.

"Hey, girl, come on in," Skye said as Rochelle walked inside. "What's wrong?"

"Dave won't sign the divorce papers," Rochelle said.

"What? Why?"

"Okay, this is what happened."

__

(Flashback: Five minutes ago)

Rochelle was walking down the hallway with a serious look as she found Dave in the catering room and walked inside towards him.

"Yes?" Dave said.

"Here," Rochelle said as she handled Dave some papers.

Then Dave looked at it as he laughed.

"You want me to sign the divorce papers?" Dave said.

"That's right," Rochelle said. "I already moved out of the house and I have possession of the two cars that you gave me. I don't want anything else but your signature on the dotted line."

"I don't think I can do that."

"What?"

"You're making a huge mistake, Rochelle. You don't wanna divorce me because I know you still love me and once I win the World Heavyweight Championship from the Undertaker at TLC, you'll come back to me."

"Oh, really? You really think I'll do that? After everything you've done to Rey and to me and the things you said and done to Eddie, you really think I'll come running back to you and be happy again? No, I won't do that. You're asking me to turn against Rey and everybody else that I love; it will never happen and I won't come back to you."

"Suit yourself then."

Then Dave smirked as he walked away and Rochelle felt humiliated and embarrassed at herself.

(Back to the present)

"You wouldn't believe it," Rochelle said. "You really wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, I believe it alright," Skye said. "When I broke up with C.M. Punk, he was doing the exact the same thing: asking and begging me to come back to him. After seeing how much of a deceitful, lying, phony jerk he is, I go running to John Morrison and he's more of a man than Punk is. He wouldn't go find a bodyguard to save his cowardly ass."

On his ongoing "crusade" to convert those in need to a straightedge lifestyle, C.M. Punk reintroduced a reformed Luke Gallows, formerly known as Festus, and explained that he has gotten him off the abusive drugs and away from the neglect that his family had enabled him with for so long. To Skye, completely bogus.

"Well, Dave wouldn't," Rochelle said, "but I will make him sign those divorce papers because if he doesn't, my law expertise will come to good use."

"You are smart and you'll scare him straight," Skye said.

Later, Smackdown was on and Dream's Secret and Madison were having a conversation as Michelle McCool and Layla walked up to them.

"We need to talk to you girls," Michelle said.

"About what?" Skye said.

"You know exactly what," Layla said. "Because of you three, we're not in the Triple Threat match to be the number one contender for your Women's Championship. You should've kept your nose out of our business."

"Anything you do is our business," Destiny said, "and you can't keep us out."

"Oh, really? I don't know how you manage to make everybody follow your orders but we won't," Michelle said. "I think the Angelic Coalition Law sucks and Layla & I are going to break it."

"Well, if you can't follow our laws around here," Madison said as she lifted a bag from behind her, "then we're just gonna play a nice, little game with these ridiculous outfits we found in your locker room. I see you're still not gonna leave Mickie James alone. You asked for it."

Then Dream's Secret and Madison walked away leaving Michelle and Layla wondering how the girls found out about their potential prank.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match to be number one contender's match for Skye's Women's Championship which was Mickie James versus Beth Phoenix versus Natalya. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Skye was wearing a white long-sleeve low-cut mini dress, brown belt, brown boots, and her hair straight. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table.

"Hello, Skye, welcome," Matt Striker said.

"Thank you for letting me sit down with boys," Skye said.

"Well, Skye, it seems that you'll be doing some scouting for the next number one contender for your Women's Championship," Josh Matthews said.

"That I will be doing indeed and I'm looking forward to see who my number one contender will be."

Then Mickie James' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp, climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Then the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played as Natalya came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Natalya got on the turnbuckles and took off her jacket and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

All three looked at each other and Beth landed a forearm to Natalya and Mickie went after Beth but Beth was hitting and kicking Mickie as she sent her to the corner and went to splash Mickie but Mickie moved out of the way and Natalya charged into a back elbow and caught Natalya in a headscissors and landed a hurricanrana. Beth then tossed Mickie out of the ring over the top rope but Mickie held on and Beth kicked off and Beth & Natalya looked at each other as they had a shoving match that ended when Natalya grabbed a side headlock and Beth shoved Natalya to the ropes and Beth got a shoulder block to no avail and Beth bounced off the ropes and landed another shoulder block and Natalya still wouldn't budge.

Then Mickie got back into the ring and Natalya landed a knee to her midsection and Beth grabbed Mickie from Natalya and threw her out of the ring again and then Beth and Natalya collided heads and both women were down as they slowly got up and traded blows as Mickie climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a Thesz press on Beth and punched away at her. Then Natalya kicked Mickie in the head and stomped on her before she grabbed her arms and stretched them as Beth was recovering in the corner and Mickie got to her feet as Natalya took her down and Natalya applied a rear chinlock until Beth broke it up with a series of right hands to the head.

Natalya landed a right hand to Beth as she grabbed Mickie and went to whip her to the ropes but Mickie reversed and landed a neck breaker and went for the cover but Beth broke the count and went for a slingshot suplex but Mickie landed on her feet as Natalya rolled her up but Beth again broke up the pin. Beth went for a powerslam but Natalya dropkicked her back and Mickie landed on Beth as she covered for a two count but Natalya broke up the pin and she grabbed Mickie and Mickie kicked Natalya in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and Natalya landed a clothesline and applied the Sharpshooter.

But Beth broke it up and landed the Glam Slam for the cover but Mickie dropkicked her out of the ring and pinned Natalya to pick up the victory.

Skye applauded for Mickie as the referee raised her arm in the air and Beth tried to get in the ring but the referee held her back as she was complaining and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Mickie got back as Josh Mathews and Skye got into the ring to join Mickie.

"Mickie James," Josh said, "first of all, congratulations on becoming the number one contender for the Women's Championship and after weeks of physical and emotional turmoil, how are you feeling knowing that you get your opportunity at Skye?"

"How am I feeling?" Mickie said. "I feel like I'm on top of the world. You see, I had my sights set on becoming the Women's Champion yet again and thanks to Dream's Secret and Madison Spears, I won't have to worry about Michelle McCool and Layla. You see, they have taken things a little bit too far, they went way beyond personal. Michelle and Layla, after all of the hurtful things you've done, after all of the twisted things you've said, the one thing you've proven to me is that you two love to talk and Dream's Secret and Madison Spears shut your mouth permanently. Skye, I have nothing but respect for you and I am so looking forward to our Women's Championship."

Then Skye and Mickie shook hands as Michelle McCool and Layla went into the ring and attacked them out of nowhere and were beating them up as Maria ran out into the ring and tackled Layla. Michelle grabbed her by the hair but Maria slapped her as she tossed Layla out of the ring and Mackie & Skye both jumped on Michelle and the two tossed her out of the ring

Mickie and Skye hugged Maria welcoming her back and the three made of fun of Michelle and Layla as Skye was showing them her Women's Championship belt and Michelle & Layla were unaware that Madison and Destiny were coming out of the curtain with a barrel and they had a couple of tank tops that had "Piggie James" on it. They were in Madison's bag that Michelle and Layla were gonna use to again bully Mickie.

Mickie, Skye, and Maria pointed at the stage as Michelle and Layla turned around and saw that Madison and Destiny were holding up their tank tops and threw them in the barrel. Then Destiny pulled out lighter fluid as she poured it in the barrel and then Madison lit a match and threw it in the barrel as it engulfed in flames. Michelle and Layla were pissed off as Dream's Secret, Maria, and Skye were laughing knowing that Michelle and Layla were at a dead end as their latest prank turned out to be a bust.

Several minutes later, Matt Hardy was in the locker room playing the video game Smackdown versus RAW 2010 with Brittany watching and John was walking in.

"Starship Pain!" Matt said as he was playing as John.

"What's up, man?" John said. "You picked up my game."

"Yeah, I saw your game, I picked it up. Hey, I didn't even know that Drew McIntyre was a character on this game ."

"He's not, dude, I had to create him. You know, the only thing better then watching John Morrison beat the Scottish out of Drew McIntyre in virtual reality is watching it happen in real life……" Then John grabbed his jacket. "…….which is about to happen next."

"Go get him, homie."

"Good luck out there," Brittany said as John left the locker room.

Then it was time for the match between John and Drew McIntyre.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down. Then Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Drew looked at John as he asked for a microphone.

"Just look at you, Morrison," Drew said, "apparently the Intercontinental Championship has gone straight to your head. Seems pretty obvious to me since your requested a match against Drew McImtyre. Do you realize what I do to people, John? I hurt them, but then again, you're probably just staring at yourself at your little……."

Then John turned Drew around and landed a right hand and Drew shoved John as the referee separated them and the two exchanged words as Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John went behind Drew and grabbed his leg as he grabbed Drew by his neck & arm and landed a Russian legsweep and John did his Shaman of Sexy pose as he landed a standing shooting star press for a two count and Drew kicked John in the knee & head and Drew stomped on John's head and landed a European uppercut as he stomped on John's head again and grabbed John by the hair and landed a hard right hand sending John to the corner. Drew was kicking away at John before the referee pulled him back and then Drew whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Drew in the face and then went Drew went for a big boot as John ducked hitting the mat on and then nipped up to land a bicycle kick for a two count.

Drew went to the corner as John went to splash him but Drew tossed him over the top rope to the apron and John landed a right hand and went for a shoulder tackle but Drew landed a knee to the face and rammed him head-first into the ring post and then John fell to the ringside against the barricade as Drew fell out of the ring as well. Skye slowly walked over the two men down as Drew got back up and threw John back in the ring and covered for a two count and Drew hit John's head on the turnbuckle and pounded away as the referee held him back and Drew whipped John to the ropes and landed a back elbow for a two count and applied a half-camel clutch.

Then John got to his feet and Drew took him down again and stomped on him as he applied the half-camel clutch again and John again got to his feet and fought back with right hands but Drew kicked him in the midsection and whipped John to the corner and John hopped up but Drew instead kicked him in the chest on his way down and Drew covered for a two count and Drew was hitting John in the chest.

Then Drew applied a waistlock and John was fighting back as he landed an arm drag and then Drew landed a clothesline for a two count and Drew covered for another two count and he was stomping on John all over and John was fighting back with rights & lefts and Drew took John down as he pounded away at him and landed a couple of head butts as the referee pulled him back. Then Drew applied a double-underhook submission hold and John was fighting back to his feet with a couple of kicks and a punch but Drew kicked him in the midsection and Drew went to grab John but John kicked him in the head and Drew went after John again but John kicked him in the back of the leg and landed some right hands before he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying shoulder tackle.

Then John bounced off the ropes and landed a heel kick for a two count and then John bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee to the face for a two count and John held his rib-cage area in pain as he whipped Drew to the corner and went for the Flying Chuck kick attempt but Drew tripped him up and John landed on the back of the neck and Drew covered for a two count. Then Drew grabbed John and landed a short-arm clothesline and Drew whipped John to the ropes and John slide under Drew's legs and John walked into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and then Drew went for the double arm underhook DDT but John countered and landed a back elbow and a right hand and Drew shoved him off as John landed a dropkick sending John to the corner.

Then John dragged down Drew as went for Starship Pain but Drew rolled onto the apron and John grabbed Drew by the hair and he choked John on the top rope and as Drew was climbing up the ring apron, John landed a Flying Chuck kick sending Drew to the floor and Drew rolled partially under the ring. Skye wondered why as John followed and he lifted up the ring apron and Drew held onto the steel support beam under the ring to prevent John from dragging him out. Then Drew saw his chance and slammed John's head into the steel support beam and Skye covered her mouth as Drew picked up John and threw him into the ring and he landed his double-arm DDT finisher for the win.

Skye covered her mouth as the referee raised Drew's arm in the air and Skye slowly got into the ring to check on John as Drew smirked at the crowd. Then Drew got out of the ring and walked up the ramp as Skye cradled John on her lap wondering how was she going to handle John battling Drew McIntyre. Just like Sheamus, he wasn't no joke.

Later after Smackdown was over, Rochelle was in her hotel room looking at the window drinking and then she went into her suitcase and pulled out the hold-harmless agreement that Rey signed during the contract signing for his match against Dave at Survivor Series. It stated that it prevents legal action against Dave for anything he might do to Rey meaning nobody can sue him.

Rochelle smiled as she conducted a plan against her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Dave Batista," Rochelle said, "I am so going to embarrass you next week when you face Rey in a street fight and if you can't sign the divorce papers, I'll make you sign them."


	28. Revenge or Payback?

**Chapter 28: Revenge or Payback?**

RAW was in Baltimore, Maryland and Kofi was finally gonna face Randy Orton one-on-one in a match.

Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny were rehearsing one of their songs called "Go Slow" at the arena, as pop girl group Scene 42, for the Tribute to the Troops show and they were rehearsing with four male backup dancers with a few superstars watching.

__

(Jasmine)

Ooooh

In the summertime when the heat is on

I can feel the love running down my spine, honey

(Destiny)

And it feels good, the way I feel tonight

If you want my love, go slow and start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Skye)

Start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Destiny)

It's got to be right

Go slow, go slow

(Jasmine)

Start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Slow, slow)

(Shayna)

I can see your face in the morning sun

But I still wonder, could you be the one?

(Skye)

And if you want to be the only one for me

Then do it right

Let's go slow and start this right

Go slow, go slow

(Skye)

Start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Destiny)

Start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Jasmine)

Start this thing right

Go slow, go slow

(Slow, slow)

(Scene 42)

When I saw you I knew this love could be true

But now I'm not sure

(Shayna)

Oh, baby

(Scene 42)

Are we going too fast?

Let's make this all last

For more than one night

(Shayna, rapping)

Never thought you would be the type of guy

That would fall for me in one night

Take it slow, show me respect

All that other stuff, you need to keep in check

I'm not the type of girl to move so fast

Don't wanna play no games that don't last

I see temptation in my eye

But I have God in my heart, soul and mind

Go slow

(Slow, ow, ow)

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

Go slow (Uh-huh, uh-huh)

(Skye)

Start this thing right (Yeah)

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

Go slow (Yeah, yeah uh-huh, uh-huh)

(Destiny)

It's got to be right

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

Go slow (uh-huh, yeah, yeah)

(Jasmine)

Start this thing right

Go slow (go slow go slow, uh-huh, yeah).

Go slow (Slow, slow)

(Jasmine singing high pitch in the background)

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

Go slow (uh-huh, uh-huh)

(Skye)

Start this thing right

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

(Skye)

(Yeah)

Go slow (Yeah, yeah uh-huh, uh-huh)

(Destiny)

It's got to be right

Go slow (Go slow, go slow)

Go slow (Uh-huh, yeah, yeah)

(Shayna)

Start this thing right

Go slow (Go slow, go slow, uh-huh yeah)

Go slow (Slow slow slow)

After it was over, everybody applauded as the girls bowed and Nicole and her sister Amy walked up to them

"That was great, girls," Amy said. "You are so gonna knock the troops dead over in Iraq."

"I know we will," Skye said, "and thank you so much for helping us with this."

"Anytime."

"That's what my little sister does," Nicole said as she wrapped her arm around Amy.

"So I guess I better get going," Amy said. "I'll see you girls later at the airport."

"Catch you later," Shayna said.

Then Nicole and Amy walked away as the girls walked up to Kofi, Evan, and John.

"Man, you girls killed it over there," Kofi said.

"Yeah, I thought I was watching another comeback of the Spice Girls or something," John said as everyone laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, John," Destiny said.

"No, seriously, you girls were amazing and I know you'll do great in Iraq," Evan said.

"Yeah, but what really sucks is that you and Kofi aren't going," Jasmine said. "I can't believe they didn't ask you to come."

"Well, I'm not too upset and besides, I've already had my Iraq moment during National Guard day."

"Oh, yeah, the day you 'supposedly' encouraged Jasmine to hold a gun and she only fired three shots," Shayna said.

"Shut up, Shayna," Jasmine said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, speaking of not going to Iraq," Skye said, "I'm glad that the Ambernathy Girls, Michelle McCool, Randy Orton, and Legacy aren't coming with us."

"Thank God we don't need them ruining our trip," Shayna said.

"And Rochelle is coming along on the trip……with Rey Mysterio."

"That's great," Destiny said. "I know cheering her up would work."

"I guess Batista is not coming either," Kofi said.

"No, Rochelle doesn't want to be near him anymore," John said, "so it served him right.:

"Well, he lost the best thing he's ever had," Skye said, "and that's what happens when gold is the root of all evil."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Melina and Gail Kim versus Maryse and Jillian Hall.

Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Gail following her. The two walked down the ramp as Gail went around the ring, got on the apron and posed before she got into the ring. Melina got on the apron and she did her infamous ring entrance and Maryse and Jillian were walking backstage when Josh Mathews approached them.

"Excuse me, Maryse," Josh said, "can you explain your actions from last week? What provoked you to attack Melina?"

"Hey, when somebody walked around with my Divas Title," Maryse said, "there's only one thing to do."

"And that would be to dress up as the Gobbledy Gooker and attack her from behind?"

"Wow, disappoint me, Josh. I simply provided the Trojan horse, it was Melina who proved to be the turkey. How do say it, Josh? Gobble, gobble."

"Gobble!" Jillian sang loudly and bad as usual.

Then the women walked away as Melina and Gail saw the whole thing as Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian following her. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Gail had to hold back Melina from going after Maryse and Jillian was doing the same thing.

"And now, by order of special guest host, Verne Troyer, the special guest referee of this match, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a referee uniform which was a tank midriff top, black shorts, and black net stockings. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans, went around the ring, got on the apron, and flipped her hair backwards mocking Maryse. Then she got into the ring and stared at Maryse and Maryse was shaking her head as Jillian and Gail got out of the ring and Jasmine called for the bell.

Melina and Maryse were going to start but Maryse backed off to make the tag to Jillian without mixing it up with Melina or Jasmine for that matter and Melina wanted a piece of Maryse as Maryse was showing off and Melina went to hit her but Maryse fell down from the ring apron as Jillian rolled up Melina for a two count and Melina landed a clothesline and told Maryse she was gonna get her as she whipped Jillian to the corner and leaped on her as she made the tag to Gail. Melina landed a monkey flip as Gail climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a cover but Maryse broke the count and Jasmine demanded Maryse to get out of the ring as Jillian landed a side slam before going to the corner and landing a cartwheel elbow drop for a two count and Jillian tossed Gail across the ring by the hair

Then Jillian grabbed Gail as she made the tag to Maryse and Maryse was making hand gestures at Jasmine as Jasmine slapped her arms away and Maryse laughed as she bullying Gail and she was taunting Melina and grabbed Gail's arm as Gail reversed into a neck breaker and made the tag to Melina. Melina landed a clothesline and a dropkick and then a high kick to the head and Maryse stumbled to the ropes as Melina bounced off the ropes and landed a double knee smash to the back and Melina speared Maryse as Jillian came into the ring and Melina landed a forearm and whipped Jillian as Gail landed a flying clothesline and pulled Jillian out of the ring.

Then Melina grabbed Maryse by the hair and went to whip her to the corner but Maryse reversed and charged but Melina hopped on her back and went for the last call but Maryse held onto the ropes and went to hit her DDT and Jasmine kicked her in the back of the head and pulled Melina on top of her for a fast three count.

Then Jasmine laughed as Gail got into the ring and she helped Melina up as Jasmine looked at Maryse and mocked her using hand gestures as Jillian pulled Maryse out of the ring. Then Jasmine raised Gail and Melina's arms in the air as Maryse stared at the three and Jasmine once again mocked Maryse flipping her hair backward as Maryse walked away.

Later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Randy Orton.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a tan camouflage midriff tank top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp as Cody Rhodes attacked Kofi from behind knocking down Shayna.

Cody was stomping on Kofi before he whipped him to the steel ringpost and Cody was beating on Kofi as the referee came to break it up and sent him away. Then Shayna crawled over to Kofi to check on him as one of the referees helped her up and then she helped Kofi up and get him in the ring.

The referee asked Kofi if he was okay to wrestle and Kofi said yes as Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he wasn't coming out as Ted DiBiase got into the ring and attacked Kofi from behind and was attacking his leg and he pulled Kofi to the ring apron and was hitting his leg, Then Shayna got out of the ring and jumped on Ted attacking him as a couple of referees pulled her off and then Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi as he was holding onto his leg as the referee once again asked Kofi if he was okay to wrestle and Kofi said yes.

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he finally came out from the curtain and he quickly walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Shayna was keeping on Kofi on his feet and Kofi told her that he was okay and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy immediately went for the injured knee and was kicking and pulling it as he got out of the ring and landed a right hand twice before hitting Kofi's leg on the ring apron and then rammed it on the ringpost and then went back to the ring as he kicked Kofi and choked him on the ring apron and stomped on him before he grabbed Kofi's legs and catapulted him on the bottom rope. Randy stalked Kofi as Kofi shoved him away and Randy kicked him in the head and was punching and kicking away at him as the referee threatened to disqualify him but he inexplicably didn't it as Randy backed away and Kofi was fighting back as the two traded shots but Randy finished Kofi off with the RKO for the pin and the win.

Shayna was pacing back and forth as the referee raised Randy's arm in the air and Shayna looked at Randy as he was standing Kofi and he picked up Kofi and wanted to continue the attack. He put Kofi on the top turnbuckle and went for his elevated DDT but Shayna got into the ring and nailed Randy with a kendo stick and was beating on him as he rolled out of the ring and Randy got bug-eyed and in a sense, embarrassed that Shayna humiliated him.

Shayna stared at Randy as she checked on Kofi and Randy walked up the ramp holding onto his body. Shayna had to do something to prevent Randy from doing any damage to her boyfriend and this was the serious side of Shayna that everybody else in the Angelic Coalition knew she had.

Later, JazzShay, Evan, and Kofi were backstage before JazzShay were go to the arena to confront the Ambernathy Girls.

"Look, are you sure you girls wanna do this?" Evan said. "I mean, Kofi and I really don't want you girls getting hurt."

"Evan, the one thing that I admire most about you is that you have guts," Jasmine said. "You never let things get to you."

"Evan, you've seen what Kofi did to Randy Orton at Madison Square Garden in my home state of New York," Shayna said, "and it was beyond personal. What Jasmine and I have against the Ambernathy Girls is beyond personal and this is what we're gonna have to do."

"Hey, if that's what you wanna do," Kofi said, "then that's what you wanna do."

"Look, I know you guys may not like this," Jasmine said, "but this has been going on for months and it needs to end. Trust us."

"I totally understand," Evan said. "I mean, Kofi and I love you and we don't want you to get hurt."

"That's the risk we're gonna take; Shayna and I love you guys, too."

Then JazzShay walked away.

A few minutes later at the arena, JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin Roberts announced.

Jasmine was wearing a tan camouflage mini dress with slits on the sides, denim shorts, black see-through hand warmers, black net stockings, black boots, and her hair straight.

JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then the girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Jasmine asked for a microphone.

"For almost three months," Jasmine said, "we've had beef with three vicious high-maintenance bitches known as the Ambernathy Girls and it seems to me that these girls want to embarrass us me and Shayna so they can make Jeremy Piven so proud. Really? So you can go after out friends to make us look bad? I don't think so. Hey, you might as well join 'The Bad Girls Club' with Michelle McCool and Layla for what it's worth."

"Ambernathy Girls, maybe it's time we settle this once and for all," Shayna said. "So why you bring your butts out here right now."

Then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The sisters were wearing pink, baby blue, and lavender sequined tube tops and black leopard print pants, and their hair curled. They walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they went face-to-face with JazzShay.

"Okay, you've asked us out here," Paris said. "So what do you want?"

"You girls want to play dirty, don't you?" Shayna said. "Well, guess what? JazzShay likes to play dirty, too; and that's why we're challenging you to a match at TLC: a street fight."

Then the girls got bug-eyed thinking what the hell was JazzShay was thinking.

"You sisters want to dish some dirt on one of our friends or bother our mentors to get to us?" Jasmine said. "It's gonna get personal and beyond unless we put an end to this. Shayna and I have never been in a match like this but this will be a fight to the finish and it will be personal."

"So what it's gonna be, Ambernathy Girls?" Shayna said. "You accept our challenge or are you gonna be the chickenheads that our friends Dream's Secret so greatly described Michelle McCool and Layla?"

Then the Ambernathy Girls huddled as they were coming up with a decision and then……

"We accept," Paris said.

Then JazzShay nodded as the Ambernathy Girls backed up and they left the ring and backed up the ramp as they stared at JazzShay.

After RAW was over, there were buses for several WWE superstars driving to take them to the airport for a plane to take them to Iraq for WWE's annual Tribute to the Troops. The superstars who were attending the trip as they got off the bus were John Cena, MVP, Chris Masters, Rey Mysterio, Mark Henry, C.M. Punk, Carlito, the Miz, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, the Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Cryme Tyme, Kelly Kelly, Layla, and Finlay.

Everybody was boarding the bus as Kofi and Evan were carrying Jasmine and Shayna's bags and put them in the bottom of the bus.

"I still feel bummed that you're not going," Jasmine said. "You're gonna miss our performance in front of the troops and meeting them and everything."

"Hey, like I said, I'm not too upset and I've already had my Iraq moment during National Guard day," Evan said. "Besides, I have already seen your performance and I will see everything on TV."

"Yeah."

"Hey, take this with you."

Then Evan took Jasmine's hand and gave her a six-sided star necklace pendant with Jasmine's first initial on it.

"I got that custom made for you," Evan said.

"I love you so much," Jasmine said.

Then she wrapped her arms around Evan as she kissed him and Shayna was doing the same with Kofi.

"And you better be careful out here," Shayna said.

"You too over in Iraq," Kofi said as Shayna giggled.

Then Jasmine and Shayna hugged Kofi and Evan before they boarded the bus.

"Hey, don't worry," John said as he and Skye walked up to Evan and Kofi. "I'll be looking after Jasmine and Shayna while in Iraq."

"Yeah, you better keep your long hair away from my girl," Kofi said.

" I will keep a good eye on him," Skye said. "Don't you worry."

"Y'all have a safe trip," Evan said.

"Bye."

Then John and Skye got their bags at the bottom of the bus and they boarded the bus and Jasmine knocked on the window. That got Evan's attention as Jasmine planted a kiss on the window and waved goodbye to Evan as he waved back.

Then the bus drove away as the superstars and Divas were making their trip to Iraq.


	29. Slam Dunked!

**Chapter 29: Slam Dunked!**

A week later.......

RAW was in Dallas, Texas after the superstars returned from Iraq and Kofi was facing Randy Orton in a rematch.

Jasmine and Shayna were in the Women's Locker Room and Jasmine was on her laptop computer checking out wedding stuff.

"So Jasmine," Shayna said, "have you ever mentioned what you were doing for New Years' Eve?"

"No, I don't think I did," Jasmine said. "I'm throwing a rad New Years' Eve party along with Alex at my stepfather's beach house."

"Oh, a rad New Years' Eve party; sounds like fun."

"Well, I can't believe you won't be spending New Years' Eve with us again, but spending it alone with Kofi in Jamaica. What's he got planned for the two of you?"

"I don't know; probably just us at the beach alone like last year."

"Just you and him at the beach alone last year? I thought your family was with you guys."

"Yeah, after the New Years' Eve countdown."

"Are you sure Kofi is not planning anything weird on you on New Years Eve?"

"Knowing Kofi, I don't think so; he wouldn't plan anything crazy."

"Like him doing the Boom Drop on Randy Orton at Madison Square Garden?"

"Now see, that was pre-planned and everybody knows Randy got exactly what he deserved. And he's got some nerved blaming Kofi for losing the WWE Championship at Bragging Rights when it was Legacy who started it first."

"Well, everybody is saying that this is a side of Kofi Kingston that nobody thought existed. He's not the fun-loving Kofi Kingston everybody is used to seeing."

"No, he still is; it's the psycho Randy Orton that is pissing him off and Randy Orton needs to be taught a lesson."

"For sure."

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Randy asked for a microphone as he stared at RAW guest host Mark Cuban sitting in the crowd with the Bella Twins and the Dallas Mavericks.

"I applaud you, Mark," Randy said. "I applaud you for taking charged in exerting some authority. I have no doubt that Sheamus and John Cena will tear each other apart at TLC. I also have no doubt that this Championship Showdown or whatever you're calling it will end tonight in complete and utter chaos. Mark Cuban, I personally don't care who wins because of what you are about to do. You are going to lift my ban, the ban that states I do not get a championship match as long as John Cena is champion. You are going to lift that ban and declare tonight, right now, and it doesn't matter who wins, Sheamus or John Cena at TLC, I will be the next man in line for the opportunity at the WWE Championship."

"Mark, Mark, Mark," Ted said, "I know better than anyone that rich people have pride, but that doesn't mean they have to be stupid. Now we didn't want to do this, Mark, but you really left us no choice. So why don't we take a look at what happened last time that you and Randy Orton stood inside a WWE ring together. Roll it."

Then the Titantron showed the footage from Survivor Series 2003 when Randy snuck up behind Mark to give him the RKO and Cuban was not happy looking at the footage again.

"You know, I thought it might go down this way, Randy," Mark said, "but let me tell you what's up: you are not fighting the winner of the table match at TLC. No way. Let me tell you what else, Randy, I know you got lucky against Kofi Kingston last week that the only reason you won is because these WWE referees are worse than NBA referees and they didn't have the guts to stop the match when Legacy jumped and attacked Kingston. But you know, Randy, I respect the fact that you're a competitor and I got something special set up for you tonight: you, Randy Orton, are gonna fight Kofi Kingston in a rematch again tonight. But……I am going to be the referee. There's no more of the WWE staff, I'm going to be the referee, I'm the guy in charge, I'm the guest host, deal with it!

"You can't talk to us like that," Cody said. "This isn't Kenyon Martin or his mother. This man can and actually will hurt you. I mean, let's face it: you're just like your little basketball team, you are all talk. I mean, don't you guys want to do something memorable in this arena besides losing the Playoffs. Mark, I know you are dying to get involved, so why not take up my challenge from the Dallas Morning-News and get in this ring with me tonight. If I wins, you lifts Randy's ban. So what do you say?" Then Cody and Ted left the ring and got right up to Mark. "What do you say, Mark?"

"You know what, guys?" Mark said. "Why don't we take this up in June right here in Dallas, Texas in front of all these Mavericks fans? We can take this up again and talk about a match after the Dallas Mavericks have the NBA Finals right here in Dallas, Texas, then we can talk about that! That's what I'm saying. But right now, guys, don't you got a match you gotta go fight?"

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine and Primo following him. Jasmine was wearing an orange long-sleeve see-through midriff top, orange bustier, black leather pants, and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron and posed as she got into the ring with Evan and Primo. Randy, Cody, and Ted huddled for a strategy as Mark was applauding and Cody got into the ring as Evan and Jasmine got out of the ring and Randy walked away as the referee called for the bell.

Cody and Primo locked up and Cody got Primo in an armlock before stomping on him and then he whipped Primo to the ropes and got a shoulder block and Cody got Primo in a reverse chinlock and Primo got to his feet and fought back with back elbows and Ted made the blind tag and Primo went to whip Cody to the ropes but Cody reversed and he & Ted landed a flapjack. Ted was punching away at Primo and the referee pulled him away and Ted kicked Primo in the head and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Cody and the two twisted Primo's arms and punched him in the midsection and landed a double back elbow in the back of the head and then Cody stomped on Primo and covered for a two count.

Cody made the tag to Ted as he whipped Primo to the ropes and Primo hopped over Cody as Ted landed a standing dropkick and Ted was talking trash to Mark as he grabbed Primo and landed a right hand. Then Ted went for another one but Primo ducked and landed a back body drop and the two men were down as Ted made the tag to Cody and Primo went for a tag to Evan but Cody knocked him off the apron and Cody landed a forearm and the referee was holding back Evan as Ted and Cody were stomping on Primo. Then Cody covered for a two count and Primo was fighting back with right hands but Cody kicked him in the midsection and whipped Primo to the corner and Primo blocked as he and Cody butted heads in the corner and the two men were down.

They made tags to their partners and Evan ducked a clothesline from Ted as he bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricuranna and landed a dropkick knocking Cody off the ring apron and Evan landed a flying clothesline and he climbed up the top turnbuckle and Ted cut him off and went for a superplex but Evan shoved him down and landed his double knee smash. Evan went for the cover but Cody broke up the count and Primo went for the save but Cody tossed him out of the ring and yanked him to the ground and Evan went a kick strike back but Ted ducked landed Dream Street from behind for the win.

Primo and Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan and Ted got out of the ring and Mark got in Justin Roberts's ear to give him an announcement as Ted and Cody raised each other's arms in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Justin Roberts announced. "RAW guest host Mark Cuban has just stated that Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase will be now ejected from the American Airlines Center."

Ted and Cody threw a fit as Jasmine bounced up and down happily and waved goodbye and so did Mark as security came to escort Legacy away from ringside. Everybody including Mark singing goodbye as Ted and Cody were walking up the ramp.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was in the ring as special guest ring announcer for a Divas match.

"The following Divas' contest is scheduled for one fall," Jasmine announced. "Introducing first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse."

Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she stared at Jasmine. Then Gail Kim's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim," Jasmine announced

Gail walked down the ramp and went around the ring, got on the apron and posed before she got into the ring as Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Gail and Maryse got in each other's faces and Maryse shoved Kim in the head twice and Gail tackled Maryse and tossed her across the ring and landed a forearm as she whipped Maryse to the ropes and Maryse held on as she went for a kick but Gail held on and tried to pull Maryse off but Maryse still held on and Gail kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed a clothesline.

Maryse stumbled to the corner as Gail landed a shoulder tackle and went out of the ring as Maryse went to grab her but Gail ducked as she slid under Maryse and rolled her up for a two count and Maryse went to the corner again as Gail splashed her and Gail choked Maryse with her knee and Maryse slapped Gail in the face.

Then Gail chased Maryse out of the ring and grabbed her by the hair as she hit her face on the ring apron and Gail rolled Maryse back in the ring and hit her face on the turnbuckle and Gail leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and Maryse kicked Gail off the ropes and used the ropes for a leverage pin.

"Here is your winner, Maryse," Jasmine announced, "who is obviously a cheater for using the ropes and like Mark Cuban said, WWE referees are worse than NBA referees and you didn't even see Maryse's legs on the ropes for crying out loud.

Then Maryse looked at Jasmine as she got out of the ring and grabbed the microphone and said,

"Close, but not really. But you forgot one thing that I'm the next Divas' Champion. Say it!"

Jasmine shook her head no and Maryse shoved her and the two got into a cat fight as Maryse shoved Jasmine down and grabbed her hair as Melina chased her away and Maryse smiled from the opposite side of the ring. Melina said she was gonna knock Maryse out as she checked on Jasmine and Maryse was showing off still smiling.

Then it was time for the rematch was Kofi versus Randy and Mark Cuban was in the ring wearing a referee shirt.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Randy walked down the ramp and got in the ring as he stared at Mark dead in the eye.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing an orange short-sleeve see-through midriff top, orange bustier, black leather pants, and her hair straight. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Kofi and Shayna stared at Randy and Kofi took off his pants and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Randy locked up and Randy got Kofi in the corner and went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and Kofi kicked Randy in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before he landed a European Uppercut and then he clotheslined Randy over the top rope to the floor before bouncing off the ropes and nailed a suicide dive through the ropes on the floor. Kofi was pumping himself up as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi landed a forearm before rolling Randy back into the ring and Randy stumbled to the corner and Kofi went for a splash but Randy moved out of the way and then hit a clothesline and Randy slowly paced the ring as he kicked Kofi in the head.

Then Randy grabbed Kofi and was clubbing him in the head and kicked Kofi in the face and grabbed Kofi's legs as he was stomping on his chest over & over again and Kofi was kicking Randy in the back of the leg and Randy grabbed Kofi and landed a scoop slam and Randy landed a knee drop and was hitting Kofi in the chest and applied a reverse chinlock. Then Kofi got to his feet as he was fighting back with a couple of back elbows and Randy dragged him down and was talking trash to the crowd and stared at Mark as Mark pointed to his referee t-shirt and then Randy kicked Kofi in the chest and applied another reverse chinlock for a while.

Kofi got to his feet and was fighting back with rights & lefts and fired off a bunch of right hands sending Randy in the corner and Mark interjected to break it up before a five count and Kofi then leaped on the top turnbuckle and landed more right hands and flipped back into the ring and landed a huge European Uppercut and a Russian legsweep. Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop before going to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Randy ducked and grabbed Kofi as he landed his fallaway backbreaker.

Randy glared at Mark as he pounded his fists on the mat and stalked Kofi and he went for the RKO but Kofi countered into a backslide pin and Mark made the fastest three count ever to give Kofi the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as Randy was seething in the corner and Mark & Kofi got out of the ring as Shayna hugged the two of them as she smiled and Kofi shook Mark's hand. Shayna laughed at Randy and Mark asked for a microphone.

"You know what, Randy Orton?" Mark said. "I waited six years for a payback and I got you. But what's right is right, it's one to one; and now it's time for the rubber match at TLC between Randy Orton vs. Kofi Kingston!"

Then Kofi and Shayna nodded their heads as they smiled and Randy was despondent as Kofi, Shayna, and Mark went around the ring slapping the hands of the fans and as they walked up the ramp, Mark clapped along with Kofi and Shayna.

A little later, JazzShay was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Josh said as JazzShay came forward. "Girls, in six days, you'll be facing the Ambernathy Girls in a Divas' handicap Street Fight. What is your strategy going into this match?"

"Our strategy is this," Jasmine said. "We are going kick some serious ass to those wicked sisters known as the Ambernathys and they have been a thorn in JazzShay's side since September and now come the end of the year, it comes to an end."

"First of all," Shayna said, "I wanna say thank you to our esteemed guest host Mark Cuban for putting Randy Orton in his place tonight and setting up the rubber match at TLC between my Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton. And second, Ambernathy Girls, you better be ready for Sunday because you deserve a beating of a lifetime."

Then JazzShay walked away.

Later after RAW was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room and were on the bed watching TV.

"So aren't you glad that you're gonna be facing Randy Orton one more time at TLC?" Shayna said.

"I've been excited all night," Kofi said. "At least Mark Cuban had my back without the rest of Legacy in the way."

"Yeah, did you see the look on Randy's face when Mark made the announced that he was gonna be the special guest referee and that Randy lost? It was priceless."

"Served him right."

"Well, Mark Cuban got his revenge and you've already beaten Randy twice, so third time will definitely be the charm this Sunday." Then Shayna grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and climbed on Kofi's lap. "I have complete faith in you; I know you're gonna beat Randy Orton."

"I guess I could say the same for you. I am a little worried about you in that street fight with Jasmine."

"Kofi, I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself. Did I express worry when you landed the Boom Drop on Randy Orton through the table at Madison Square Garden?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about me and I won't worry about you."

Then Shayna wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and kissed him as Kofi slid his hands up Shayna's back and took her shirt. Then Kofi turned Shayna on her back on the bed and climbed on top of her as he kept kissing her as Shayna ran her hand through Kofi's hair. Then Shayna took off Kofi's shirt and Shayna continued to kiss Kofi as the two decided to make love slowly and tenderly like the first time.


	30. Their Words, Our Actions

**Chapter 30: Their Words, Our Actions**

Smackdown was in Christina's hometown of Houston, Texas and TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs was five days away where John was defending the Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre and Skye was defending the Women's Championship against Mickie James.

Skye was in the Women's Locker Room singing one of Scene 42's songs while reading John's poetry in her journal when Destiny walked inside.

"Hey, Skye, that's gonna have to wait until Thursday when we shoot our first music video," Destiny said when she sat next to Skye.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe it," Skye said. "I mean, we never thought we would crossover to music but what happened over in Iraq was a mere formality and everybody loved us. Now we're gonna shoot our very first music video which is gonna premiere a week before our debut album comes out next month. I actually can't believe this is happening."

"It's a big feeling compared to being part of Wrestlemania and Survivor Series."

"Yeah." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Then Rochelle walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye and Destiny said.

"I'm glad you're here because I have got a way to make my soon-to-be ex-husband sign the divorce papers."

"How are you gonna do that?" Destiny said.

"You know that Hold-Harmless Agreement that Dave had Rey sign making sure Rey won't sue him for anything that happens to him?"

"Yeah," Skye said.

Then Rochelle lifted some papers from behind her.

"I stole it because since we are still legally married, Dave, with his ten-cent brain, totally forgot one little thing: assets."

"Whoa, Rochelle," Skye said, "you definitely hit pay dirt."

"Mmm-hmm, with my legal expertise in which he also forgot; and if he doesn't sign the divorce papers before the street fight, this contract will be null and void until he does."

"Rochelle, you are a genius," Destiny said.

"I know."

Then Smackdown was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then looked at the crowd as he asked for a microphone.

"I came out tonight for a couple reasons, a couple things to get off my chest," Dave said. "First thing is I did not ask for this match with Rey Mysterio tonight. Rey's the one who got high and mighty and demanded a street fight with me. I mean, honestly, I don't think he deserves it, I don't think Rey Mysterio deserved to be in the same ring with me." Then the crowd booed. "Exactly, which leads me to the next thing I want to get off my chest and that is since I started my campaign to reclaim the World Heavyweight Championship, seems like a lot of people are not very happy with me. Exactly, seems like I've been getting booed an awful lot lately and my response to that is I don't care. Boo me all you want, this is not about you, this is about me being who I was born to be: World Heavyweight Champion. I didn't need Evolution, they needed me, so I used them for what they were worth, gained the knowledge and experience that I needed and I was on my way. I didn't and I don't need Rey Mysterio; he's always needed me, Dave, his big brother to watch his back. I damn well didn't need Rochelle Kennedy, she needed me. She could've been next to turn against Rey, but she decided to take the easy way out. And I certainly I don't need any of the you; I didn't hear you when you cheered me and I don't hear you when you boo me. If you're not understanding me, let me make this as clear as possible: I thought of a way to make this very simple so you will understand me. Would you please give a spotlight?" And the lights were turned off as a spotlight was shone on Dave. "Do you get what I'm saying now? This is not about you, this is about me being in the spotlight where I deserve to be. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to make money, I'm here to win titles. Everything about me screams World Heavyweight Champion. The way I walk, the way I talk, the way I look, the way I dress, my ring dominance, everything……which brings me to the Undertaker. The Undertaker is not the dominant force that everyone makes him out to be. For the last two weeks, I've beat him down, I've beaten him from within, I've looked into his eyes and I've seen nothing but fear. See, there's something that the Undertaker, as well as all of you, are too stubborn and too stupid to realize, the Undertake has already lost and me beating the Undertaker at TLC is only a formality. So that's something that all of you, and all of you back there, and the Undertaker as everybody around the world better get used to and you can say it along with me if you want: World Heavyweight Champion Batista."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Rochelle was wearing a gray satin low-cut short-sleeve buttoned-down shirt, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

"Really, Dave?" Rochelle said. "That's what you expect all these people to call you? I heard everything you said just now while I was in the back and it made me sick to my stomach that you said that you didn't care. You just said you didn't need Evolution, they needed you. Does that mean you didn't care about Triple H and Ric Flair? Ric Flair would give you the shirt off his back but you ripped his heart out; and Triple H, knowing him, he'll pick up a sledgehammer and knock you out. You also just said you didn't need Rey Mysterio, he needed you. Same thing, Rey would immediately give you the shirt off his back but you ripped his heart out as well. Of course, you didn't care about Eddie Guerrero either. Me, my relationship for four years with you was nothing but a joke to you. I was tired of hearing you say how much you wanna be the World Heavyweight Champion; that meant a lot to you than me. You are selfish and heartless and you know what? I'm gonna turn the tables because I don't care about you anymore. I do want a divorce but you said a while back that you know I still love you and once you win the World Heavyweight Championship from the Undertaker at TLC, I'll come back to you; but you just said you don't need me. Maybe I'll take that into consideration and make you sign the divorce papers before this becomes null and void." Then Rochelle pulled out the Hold-Harmless Agreement from behind her as she walked down the ramp. "You remember this Hold-Harmless Agreement that you had Rey sign making sure he doesn't sue you for anything that happens to him? I stole it so everyone would here will know how dead serious I am when people push my buttons. If you sign these divorce papers, I'll give this back to you and it's _hasta la vista_, baby. So what's it gonna be?"

Then Rochelle handed Dave the divorce papers and Dave took them as Rochelle pulled a pen. Dave hesitated as he took the pen and he signed the papers and then Dave handed Rochelle back the divorce papers as she handed Dave back his Hold-Harmless Agreement.

"I knew you'll see things my way," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle walked back up the ramp with a huge smile as Dave stared at her and as Rochelle reached the top of the ramp, she blew a kiss goodbye to Dave and walked to the back with their marriage over and done.

Rochelle was coming out of the entrance to the arena and saw that Skye was standing there.

"So how do you feel now?" Skye said.

"A relief, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders," Rochelle said. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"That's what friends are for; of course, you got Rey Mysterio to hang around with."

"Yeah, he's one of the few people I trust and he wouldn't take this lying down after begging and pleading. He knows how to fight back."

Then Rochelle walked away as Skye smiled knowing that Rochelle was a true fighter for remaining strong through her tough ordeal.

Later, Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with what appeared to be a rolled-up magazine in his hand. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then looked at the crowd as he asked for a microphone.

"Why is it the chairman of the board Vince McMahon himself personally signed me to a contract? Personally proclaimed me your future World Champion and yet……." Then he took out the WWE Magazine with the headline "Tomorrow's Champions." "I'm not on the cover of his publication; now John Morrison is. John Morrison that I defeated last week. If you don't believe, here's the proof." Then the Titantron showed the footage from John's match against Drew last week. "You gotta be joking me, right? You people actually believe in John Morrison? Why? Is it because he's American and I'm Scottish? Why? Is it because he does a fancy flip or two? Why? Is it because he's Intercontinental Champion?" Then the fans chanted, "USA, USA." "Not for long; the idea of John Morrison defeating Drew McIntyre at TLC is as fictitious as tales from my homeland such as the Loch Ness Monster or William Wallace's portrayal in Braveheart. After this Sunday, John Morrison will not be Tomorrow's Champion, he won't be a champion at all."

Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Skye was wearing a black leather jacket showing her cleavage, black pants with slits, and her hair straight.

"You know, it's pretty sad for you that you're not part of WWE magazine's Tomorrow's Champions," Skye said, "personally, I don't care. I don't understand why Vince McMahon gave you an endorsement to be a future World Champion but……you did mentioned something about William Wallace in Braveheart. I wonder……."

Then some Scottish music was playing as John came out of the curtain dressed up William Wallace from Braveheart wearing the classic face paint, a half-leotard, and carrying a sword. He did his Shaman of Sexy pose raising the sword in the air as Skye was laughing so hard. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Skye stayed in the corner still laughing as John was visibly upset by John's portrayal.

"How dare you make fun of William Wallace?" John said as he spoke in a Scottish accent. "Mel Gibson won an Oscar for his stellar performance is 'Braveheart' and you are out here talking about the Intercontinental Championship is one thing; but William Wallace will not stand for any disrespect."

"You are not William Wallace," Drew said. "You are John Morrison and you look ridiculous. This better be your idea of a joke."

"You are the joke, I am obviously William Wallace; and it's not because you're from Scotland that these people don't believe in you; you embarrass yourself because no one can understand anything that you say!"

"This kind of joking around is gonna……." Then John used the sword to keep Drew at bay. "This kind of joking around is gonna get you hurt, John. I strongly recommend you start showing me some respect and take me seriously.

"Well, blow me bagpipes! I wasn't aware this was supposed to be a serious episode of Smackdown. What are you out here self-proclaiming yourself the chosen one. That's what you call yourself, isn't it? The chosen one? Well, let me ask you this: is that because your head is stuck so far up Mr. McMahon's arse that his nose is covered in crap?" Then John and Drew collided and John nick himself in the eye with the sword. "I've heard all about you, young lady."

"That's laddie. I have had enough of this, this is completely ridiculous; drop that sword right now."

"No, it is lady, and I've heard all about you. Actually, I think this sword kind of makes the outfit, would you all agree? I've heard all about you getting coffee for Ricky 'The Dragon; Steamboat, flex all for 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, laying in your Speedos by the pool with Arn Anderson and John Laurinaitis, staying up later on your computer twittering with Irwin R. Schyseter. This Sunday at the pay-per-view, you may our lives, but you will never take his Intercontinental Title!

"That is it, that is it! I have had enough, I demand you stop this right now. I demand you stop making fun of me and my culture. I have been trying very, very hard to maintain my composure, but I'm gonna stand for this anymore. I was gonna wait until next Sunday to hurt you. What kind of man are you, John? What kind of man are you? I dare you to lose that sword right now and fight me like a real man."

"Well, since you asked nicely…….." Then John gave his sword to Skye, who was still laughing, spoke in his normal accent. "……let me ask you something. Why is it that you think you can walk around here like you own the place just because some crazy, senile old man gave him an endorsement. The only endorsement that I need is from all these people and I think they just authorized me to give you the beating you deserved since you got here; and besides, I didn't get all dressed up for nothing."

The two started brawling in the ring when John started landed a right hand and Drew rolled out of the ring and John grabbed him by the hair and kept hitting Drew and Drew pulled away as he ran over the security railing.

John stood on the ring apron as the two stared at each other and John got back in the ring and climbed on the turnbuckle and did his Shaman of Sexy pose as he raised his arm in the air

A little later, it was time for the Divas Tag Team match which was Mickie James and Maria versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Destiny was wearing a black low-cut tank top with "Layla El Pollo Loco" in sequins, black pants with slits, and her hair straight. Skye took off her black leather jacket to reveal a black low-cut tank top with "Michelle McChicken" in sequins.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as they sat down next to the announcers' table.

Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Maria following her. Maria blew a kiss to the crowd and Mickie was bouncing all over along with her and they ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. The two walked down the ramp and Michelle went around the ring and got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. The Divas stared at Dream's Secret and was talking trash as they saw the tank tops they were wearing and Layla & Mickie got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Maria locked up and Michelle twisted Maria's arm and Maria got a couple arm-drags and Maria kicked Michelle in the legs and bounced off the ropes and Michelle came back with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and Michelle grabbed Maria and landed a snap mare and a couple of knees to the back for a two count.

Then Michelle was again grabbing Maria by the hair and shoved her down before she knocked James off the apron and the ref tried to restrain James from coming into the ring as Michelle and Layla took advantage with some double-teaming and Destiny took advantage grabbing Layla.

Then Michelle landed a European Uppercut on Maria and Michelle twisted Maria's arm as she whipped her to the ropes and Maria fought back with a head-scissors take-down and Michelle went to kick Maria but Maria grabbed her leg and made the tag to Michelle and Michelle got out of Maria's grip and made the tag to Layla and Mickie tossed her across the ring by the hair and landed a clothesline twice.

Then Mickie landed a few forearms and whipped Layla to the ropes and Layla took Mickie pulling her hair but Mickie popped up and got a Thesz Press and Mickie went to knock Michelle off the apron but Michelle fell off and Layla charged at Mickie and Mickie shoved her into Michelle, who was on the apron, then rolled Layla up for the win.

Dream's Secret were laughing Michelle got into the apron and was shocked at Mickie and Maria left the ring and Dream's Secret was making fun of Michelle and Layla as Michelle was throwing a fit and Michelle was yelling at all four girls as Dream's Secret joined Mackie & Maria and the four raised each other's arms in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, John was in the bathroom of his and Skye's hotel room and John was getting ready for bed as Skye walked in and wrapped her arms around John's waist as he smiled.

"You know, you dressed up as William Wallace made me laugh but……it made you look so sexy," Skye said.

"I hadn't realize it," John said. "I mean, me dressing up as William Wallace made me look so sexy," Skye said.

"Everything about you sexy and that is the reason why I love you."

"I love you."

Then John turned around as he and Skye kissed passionately and Skye smiled seductively at John as she took off his pants and boxers. Then Skye immediately got down on her knees and then moved down to John's manhood and did whatever on him and he had his hands on the counter of the sink and was cussing under his breath. At first he wanted to scream, but somebody would hear him and then the next thing was banging on the sink counter. Skye was driving him crazy before Skye was kissing up John's abs and his chest and then his lips as John wrapped his arms around Skye and lifted her up.

Skye wrapped her legs around John's waist as he carried her out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and the two continues kissing as John moved to Skye's neck and sucking on it like crazy. Then John took off her pink baby doll and leaned her down on the bed as he took off her panties and John got Skye to sit on his lap again and he entered her. Skye immediately moving up and down as she wrapped her arms around John's back and buried her head in his neck as she continued moving.

Then John leaned her down on the bed again and climbed on top of her and Skye turned John around on his back and Skye moaned as John got inside of her. Skye was moving steady as John caressing her breasts and Skye leaned down as she grasped on John's shoulders and Skye continued moving her hips as she reached her climax and collapsed on top of John.

The two were catching their breath as Skye snuggled next to John.

"Damn, you are amazing," John said.

"Everything you do makes me go crazy to have sex with you," Skye said.


	31. TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs

**Chapter 31: TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs**

TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs was in Shawn Michaels' hometown of San Antonio, Texas and Jasmine and Shayna were backstage at the arena going over some weapons for their Street Fight.

"I got a trash can lid and kendo sticks," Shayna said, "along with some buckets."

"I got chairs hidden under the ring just in case things go really bad," Jasmine said. "I mean, after all, it's TLC."

"Knowing the Ambernathy Girls, they probably are picking out some vicious weapons to kill us with."

"Well, if we're gonna beat the Ambernathy Girls, we're doing this Angels style and Evan & Kofi, they're supporting us even though they're worried; but this is a fight to the finish and well be done with those girls for good."

"But what if it's not over? What if they go further as seducing our guys and making our lives a living hell?"

"That's why Christina is backing us up as well as Nicole and Buffy. They will not touch Evan or Kofi or else, I'll break them."

"Yeah, they better not lay a hand on Kofi, I wouldn't be surprised if they joined Legacy to make our lives a living hell."

"We'll see about that."

Then TLC was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' Handicap street fight which was JazzShay versus the Ambernathy Girls. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' handicap street fight," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, gold, and black tank tops, denim shorts, and their hair in a ponytail. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"Their opponents, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a black midriff tank top with a moon and stars on it, silver metallic pants, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a black midriff tank top, silver metallic shorts, and her hair straight.

JazzShay walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. JazzShay stared at the Ambernathy Girls and Shayna, Katrina, and Gabrielle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

JazzShay immediately whacked Paris and Katrina with the buckets and then Gabrielle went to hit Shayna with the kendo stick but Shayna kicked her in the midsection and landed a DDT as Paris and Katrina rolled out of the ring as JazzShay landed a double baseball slide onto them and Shayna grabbed their kendo sticks and were hitting them a few times. Then JazzShay grabbed the sisters and went to collide them together but Paris and Katrina reversed and JazzShay collided into each other and were beating on them as Paris ran Jasmine into the ringpost and Katrina ran Shayna into the ring steps.

Then Gabrielle recovered as she helped Katrina stomp on Shayna as Paris went under the ring and grabbed a tray and whacked Jasmine in the back and went under the ring again and grabbed a toilet plunger and hit her in the leg and Paris threw Jasmine back into the ring as Katrina and Gabrielle left Shayna beaten down on the floor. Paris grabbed Jasmine by her legs and catapulted her to the turnbuckle and Paris climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body splash for a two count and Paris made the tag to Katrina who got a kendo stick in her hand and she grabbed Jasmine by the hair and climbed up the turnbuckle and choked Jasmine with the kendo stick.

Katrina was unaware that Shayna was recovering and climbed up the top turnbuckle and clubbed Katrina in the back of the head sending her to the mat and she & Jasmine were down as Jasmine made the tag to Shayna got into the ring as Katrina grabbed the kendo stick and whacked Shayna in the midsection. Then Gabrielle threw a trash can lid to Katrina and Shayna kicked her in the face with it and was hitting her with it six times and landed a scoop slam before she knocked Paris and Gabrielle off the apron and then Shayna bounced off the ropes and landed a leg drop and Shayna climbed up the top turnbuckle and Gabrielle shoved her down.

Then Jasmine recovered and landed a dropkick knocking Gabrielle back down onto Paris and Katrina ran into a back kick and Shayna landed the S.O.S. and Shayna grabbed Katrina as Jasmine bounced off the ropes and JazzShay landed their finishing move, Capital JS, a Russian legsweep-running bicycle kick combination, and Shayna covered Katrina for the win.

"Here is your winner, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine helped Shayna up and the two hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air and they looked at Paris and Gabrielle lying on the ground as JazzShay left the ring. Then the girls noticed Evan and Kofi applauding for them and the four hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air.

A little later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between John and Drew McIntyre.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and looked at the crowd with a smirk on his face. Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white halter crop top, white mini-miniskirt with a black belt, white metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Her Women's Championship match against Mickie James was right after John's match.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down. Then he took off his robe and kissed Skye as she left the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Drew locked up and Drew got John in the corner before a break and the two circled around the ring as they locked up again and John twisted Drew's arm and Drew reversed as he landed a forearm and covered for a two count and Drew then went to work on John's head and neck trying to stretch his body. John got to his feet as Drew twisted his arm and whipped him to the ropes and John slid under Drew's legs and landed an arm drag and then a forearm before landed a European uppercut and went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and went to splash John but John moved out of the way and out on the ring apron and John landed a shoulder block and leaped into a hurricurrana.

Then John bounced off the ropes and landed a kick to the back for a two count and Drew rolled out of the ring and John went after him but Drew ran his into the ringpost and Skye covered her mouth as she went to check on John but backed away as Drew threw John back into the ring and covered for a two count. Then Drew hit John's head onto the turnbuckle and was kicking and punching away at him before the referee pulled him away and Drew got out of the ring and pulled John to the ring apron and hit him in the chest and got back in the ring and got John to his feet to land a clothesline for a two count.

Drew applied a submission hold stretching John's neck & body and John got to his feet and was fighting back with right hands but Drew kicked him in the midsection and got him in the corner and was landing a couple of big right hands and then a suplex for a two count and again, Drew applied the same submission hold stretching John's neck & body and John got to his feet and was fighting back with a couple right hands but Drew kicked him in the midsection. Then Drew whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Drew in the face and Drew landed a boot to the face and then landed a couple of big right hands to the chest and covered for a two count and Drew applied a submission hold stretching John's arm & head with the knee on his head and John got to his feet and was fighting back with right hands but Drew landed a huge right hand.

Then Drew whipped John to the ropes and went for a sidewalk slam but John countered with a DDT after a revolution around Drew's head and the two men were down and were down to get up when John landed some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and then bounced off the ropes again and landed a heel kick. Then John kicked Drew in the head and covered for a two count and then John climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two count and Drew kicked John in the knee and John went to the corner and Drew went to splash John and John went to kick him but Drew positioned Morrison's legs over his shoulders landed a reverse Alabama Jam for a two count.

Then Drew was bullying John and grabbed him by the hair but John landed a dropkick sending Drew out of the ring and John got out of the ring and went after Drew but Drew landed a right hand to the midsection and charged at John but John got a drop toe hold sending Drew's face onto the security railing. Then John landed a running Flying Chuck Kick using the apron as a platform and the two men were down and John got back and threw Drew back into the ring and Drew went to charge at John in the corner but John moved out of the way and Drew landed shoulder-first into the ringpost.

Then John landed for Starship Pain for the cover but Drew had his foot underneath the bottom rope and John kicked away at Drew before the referee pulled him away and John took off his belt and tossed it aside and then Drew raked John in the eye and hit his double-underhook DDT faceplant for the win.

Skye's mouth dropped as the referee gave Drew the Intercontinental Championship belt and Drew snatched it away as the referee raised his arm in the air and Skye went around the ring and helped John out. Drew looked at the title belt as John was holding onto his eye and Skye helped him walk up the ramp to the back.

"John, I am so sorry," Skye said. "How is your eye feeling?"

"God, I can hardly see with one," John said as he was blinking his injured eye.

"I thought Drew was tough but he's dirty; he's definitely the one to watch out for."

"I'll be alright, Skye, don't worry. You should get ready for your Women's Championship match."

"Okay."

Then John walked away as Skye had maintain her focus.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Skye versus Mickie James. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Santa Monica, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Skye."

Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Mickie James' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Then Mickie got back down as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Mickie and Skye locked up for a while and Mickie got a head takedown and the two held on as they rolled out of the ring into a stalemate and the two stared at each other as they slowly got back into the ring and Mickie & Skye locked up again as Mickie got Skye in the corner before a break. Then Skye charged as Mickie took her down and got a bridge pin for a two count and Skye hit Mickie in the midsection and twisted her arm as she whipped Mickie to the ropes and Mickie got a crucifix hold and went to roll up Skye but Skye held on and rammed Mickie to the corner.

Then the referee checked on Mickie and then Skye landed a knee to the midsection and dragged Mickie to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Skye landed a snap mare as she bounced off the ropes and landed a kick to the back for a two count and applied a chinlock for a while. Then Mickie got to her feet as she landed a couple of back elbows and Skye clubbed her in the back and then whipped her to the ropes and Mickie and landed a forearm and she bounced off the ropes and went for a hurricurrana but Skye countered into a backbreaker for a two count.

Then Skye went for a knee but Mickie moved and Mickie grabbed Skye and climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana and a Thesz press and then a low dropkick for a two count and Mickie landed a couple of forearms and Skye missed a clothesline as Mickie bounced off the ropes and landed one of her own. Then Mickie kicked Skye in the midsection and went to whip her to the corner but Skye reversed and Mickie floated onto her shoulders and Skye tossed her over the top rope and Mickie landed a forearm and Mickie climbed up the top turnbuckle and then Skye tripped her.

Then Michelle climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana and then the Flying Chuck kick as she pinned Mickie in a bridge pin for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Skye," Tony announced.

The referee gave Skye her Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air and Skye looked down at Mickie and extended her hand to her. Mickie took it as Skye helped her up and the two hugged each other as Mickie left the ring and Skye got up on the top turnbuckle and raised her title belt in the air.

Later, Kofi was warming up in the hallway when Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes walked up behind him and Kofi turned around.

"Relax, Kofi," Ted said. "We're not gonna beat you down right here. We're gonna let Randy enjoy doing that tonight."

"Is that right?" Kofi said.

"Yeah, we're just here to pass along the message," Cody said.

"Guys, look, I get it. Randy sends his two sidekicks to intimidate me before the match; try and psych me out. Well, it doesn't psych me out at all."

"Yeah, you should know better than anybody that we're not just two sidekicks."

"Yeah, that's pretty big talk, Kofi," Ted said, "considering you've never been in this situation before. One-on-one with somebody of caliber of Randy Orton and all that false pervondo you're spouting out is obviously hiding the fact that inside you're terrified of what he's about to do to you?

"Terrified?" Kofi said.

"Yeah?"

"Randy sends his two carrier pigeons here to deliver a message to me instead of doing it to my face himself; but I'm the one who's terrified? You tell Randy…..You know what? I got a better idea."

Then Kofi walked down the hallway with Cody & Ted following and marched right into Randy's locker room and got in Randy's face.

"Randy, I think you're a coward," Kofi said. "I don't think you deserve a title shot ever again and I am really looking forward to beating you down tonight."

Randy just stared back at him while Cody and Ted stood in the background and Kofi then left the locker room to leave Randy steaming.

"Kofi," Shayna said walking towards Kofi. "Here you are; what's going on?"

"Just delivering a message to Randy after Legacy was delivering a message to me," Kofi said.

"Oh, I see."

"Come on."

Then Kofi and Shayna walked away.

Then it was time for the match between Kofi and Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Randy walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Randy got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Kofi and Shayna stared at Randy and Kofi took off his pants and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Randy locked up and then Randy quickly applied a headlock and got a takedown before settling up in a hold and Kofi countered into a head scissors before Randy escaped and Kofi immediately twisted Kofi's arms and went behind him in a hold and Randy reversed into a hold and Kofi popped up to escape the hold. Then Randy charged Kofi at the corner and went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and Randy kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and kicked away at him as Shayna was yelling at him and the referee pulled him away and Randy stared at the crowd as well as Shayna.

Kofi was hitting Randy in the midsection but Randy landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner and charged into a kick to the face and Kofi ran into a scoop slam for a two count and Randy applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet and was fighting back with a few back elbows. Then Kofi was unloading some right hands sending Randy to the corner and then Kofi leaped onto the turnbuckles and punched away at Randy before Randy lifted Kofi on his shoulders but Kofi rolled up Randy for a two count and Kofi ducked a clothesline and Kofi landed a Russian legsweep.

Kofi was pumping himself up and bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom drop but Randy slid to the outside and Kofi went for a baseball slide but Randy moved out of the way and missed a clothesline as Kofi climbed on the ring steps to the top turnbuckle and went for a turnaround splash and Randy caught him in mid-air with a standing dropkick. The two men were down and Randy got up limping and he rolled back into the ring to break a ten count and Randy grabbed Kofi and slammed him on the security railing and pulled him back over and threw Kofi back into the ring for a two count.

Randy was stalking Kofi and Randy grabbed his legs and stomped him hard in the midsection over & over and Randy kicked Kofi in the ribs and covered for a two count and Kofi was crawling to the ropes as Kofi was hitting Randy in the midsection and Randy kicked him in the face sending Kofi to the ropes. Then Randy grabbed him and yanked him on the top ropes and bounced off the ropes and landed a knee drop for a two count and Randy stared at Kofi as he landed a right hand and grabbed Kofi by the hair and kicked him in the midsection and landed a European uppercut.

Randy stared at the crowd as he was stalking Kofi and was letting Kofi pull himself to his feet before he went for a clothesline but Kofi countered and landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Randy went to the ropes pulling himself up and then Kofi clotheslined Randy over the top rope to the floor before he bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive. Kofi was clutching onto his ribs as he brought Randy back into the ring and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high cross-body splash for a two count and then Kofi landed some chops to the chest and bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline.

Then Randy stumbled to the corner as Kofi went to whip him but Randy reversed and Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle and landed a flying clothesline for a two count and Kofi went for a clothesline but Randy countered into a fallaway backbreaker and Randy stalked Kofi and went for the RKO but Kofi popped to his feet to hit a dropkick. Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner and clapped his hands and landed hit the Trouble in Paradise for the cover but Randy grabbed the bottom rope.

Both Kofi and Shayna couldn't believe it as Randy rolled out of the ring and Kofi followed as he grabbed Randy and brought him back into the ring and as Kofi climbed onto the ring apron, Randy popped back up as he grabbed Kofi to land the elevated DDT from the middle rope and Randy went to the corner. Randy then went for the punt to the head but Kofi moved his arm in the way to block the blow to the head and Kofi clutched it as Randy grabbed Kofi and landed a single-arm DDT onto the arm and Randy stalked Kofi went for the RKO but Kofi spun out and spun into the Trouble in Paradise but Randy ducked and nailed the RKO to make the pin for the win.

Shayna had her hands on top of her head in disbelief as Randy got to his feet and the referee raised his arm in the air. Shayna slowly got into the ring to check on Kofi and stared at Randy as he left the ring and he slowly turned his head to stare at Kofi and Shayna, who was shaking her head.

Later after TLC was over, Shayna was outside of the hotel sitting at the pool resting her feet in the water when Skye came forward.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"Kofi said I would find you here. Mind if I sit down?"

"Suit yourself."

Then Skye took off her shoes and sat next to Shayna putting her feet into the pool.

"I guess our night didn't work out the way we wanted it," Skye said.

"Even with Legacy out of the way, Randy still won," Shayna said. "How does he do it? I don't know."

"Well, Drew McIntyre is no Randy Orton, not yet at least; but he's dirty. First, he rams my boyfriend into steel two weeks ago and he pokes him in the eye to win the Intercontinental Championship. I guess John mocking him really set him off."

"At least you're still the Women's Champion and me & Jasmine beat the crap out of the Ambernathy Girls."

"I have to admit, you and Jasmine sucked it up to beat those girls. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I hope that's the last time Jasmine and I have to deal with those girls; now Jasmine can focus on winning the Divas' Championship and me, I have to help Kofi deal with crappy Legacy because this is not over by a long shot."

"Kofi is not gonna take this lying down, that's for sure."

"Yeah."


	32. The Slammy Awards

**Chapter 32: The Slammy Awards**

RAW was in Corpus Christi, Texas and it was also the night of the Slammy Awards with Dennis Miller as guest host. On that night, Kofi was facing Cody Rhodes and John was teaming up with Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu against Drew McIntyre, the Miz, and Zack Ryder.

For the Angelic Coalition, they were excited for being nominated in the Slammy Awards for Diva of the Year along with all of the other WWE Divas, JazzShay and Dream's Secret were nominated for Tag Team of the Year , and Kofi was nominated for Extreme Moment of the Year.

Jasmine was outside the Women's Locker Room talking to her mom on her cell phone.

"Okay, so at 10:00am, we'll meet at the bridal shop," Jasmine said. "Okay……just for a couple of hours maybe since the girls and I have to go to the arena……Of course Evan won't see my dress because it is bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before her wedding……Okay, I love you……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as she went inside the Women's Locker Room where the rest of the Angelic Coalition were trying on some evening gowns for the Diva of the Year award.

"I just can't find the right dress to wear," Skye said. "It's too complicated."

"Have you tried on every dress?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but it's no use because desperate times call for desperate measures."

Skye went into her suitcase and pulled out a black and white pinstripe long-sleeve open-dress with a silver metallic waist clincher, black and white pinstripe boy shorts, and black boots.

"Skye, that's the type of dress that you would wear during a party," Jasmine said, "but not during an awards show."

"And where, by chance, did you get that?" Christina said.

"Trashy Lingerie in Los Angeles," Skye said. "Besides, I like wearing anything sexy, especially around John who is sexy."

"And blah-blah-blah," Shayna said.

"Be jealous, Shayna, John likes my ass because I know to use it."

"Oh, Skye!" the girls said sarcastically.

"Alright, Skye, we get it," Madison said.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first Slammy Award to be presented: Tag Team of the Year.

"Let's kick things off with our first Slammy award," Dennis announced. "Please welcome our first presenters of the night, this is R-Truth and Jillian Hall, ladies and gentlemen."

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and Festus came out from the curtain with Jillian following him and the two stepped in front of the podium.

"Presenting the award for best tag team of the year," R-Truth said.

"And since we're such good singers, well, at least one of us anyways, I like to do a rendition of the hit song, "Whoop, There It Is."

__

Whoop, there it is

Whoop, there it is

Whoop, there it is

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoop, there it ain't," R-Truth said, "You know, Jillian, you just inspired me to change the lyrics to my "What's Up?"

__

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this 'cause this is where it's at

Shut up

Then Jillian rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And now for best tag team of the year, the nominees are……."

The nominees for Tag Team of the Year were D-Generation X, Legacy, the Hart Dynasty, Chris Jericho & the Big Show, JazzShay, Dream's Secret.

"And the Slammy goes to……JazzShay," Jillian said.

Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. They walked over to Jillian as she handed off the trophies and R-Truth hugged both girls.

"Now I know that the male tag teams are shaking their heads thinking 'How did we lost to a tag team of Divas?'" Jasmine said. "I have to admit, we got lucky."

"But we have to say, thank you so much to the WWE Universe for supporting us all the way since Jasmine and I formed JazzShay," Shayna said, "and also to Kofi and Evan Bourne and the rest of the Angelic Coalition for their support. You guys rock."

Then JazzShay bowed to the audience as they raised their trophies in the air and walked to the back.

Later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Cody Rhodes.

Legacy's entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Cody got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and got back down and . Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a white vintage mini dress with black lace, black boots, and her hair curled. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Kofi and Shayna stared at Cody and Kofi took off his pants and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Cody locked up and Cody got Kofi in the corner before a break and the two stared at each other as they locked up again and Kofi got Cody in a headlock and Cody shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi got a shoulder block and Cody got an arm drag and went for a knee to the injured arm but Kofi moved out of the way. Then Kofi kicked Cody in the midsection and landed a dropkick and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and then Ted DiBiase stormed the ring and attacked Kofi with a clothesline.

Ted was stomping on Kofi when Evan and Jasmine got into the ring and Evan was kicking and hitting Ted as JazzShay attacked Cody and Kofi landed a right hand sending Cody out of the ring.

The four stood tall as Shayna was saying she was gonna knock Legacy out and then…….

"I don't know what's happening out there but I got an amazing announcement for you," Dennis Miller said at the podium. "I was just given my own Slammy for Best Announcement by a Guest Host that a match that formally ended in disqualification has been reset as a tag team match. My own Slammy, ladies and gentlemen. Al Sharpton, Jeremy Piven, Suck it! Ring the bell."

Then the referee called for the bell and Kofi & Evan landed double planchas onto Legacy on the outside and JazzShay got out of the ring and applauded for their guys as Evan and Kofi slapped each other's hands and Evan threw Ted back into the ring and Evan stomped on Ted and landed a forearm as he went to whip Ted to the ropes but Ted reversed and Evan landed a dropkick sending Ted to the ropes as Cody made the tag. Then Cody ran into a drop toe hold as Evan made the tag to Kofi and Kofi stomped on Cody and landed a European Uppercut and bounced off the ropes and Cody kicked Kofi in the midsection and ran Kofi's shoulder onto the ringpost and dragged him down on the mat as he made the tag to Ted.

Ted was stalking Kofi as he applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as Ted landed a couple of knees to the face and made the tag to Cody and Ted twisted Kofi's arm as Cody climbed the turnbuckles and landed a double axe handle and kicked Kofi in the back and Cody grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Ted. Cody twisted Kofi's arm as Ted climbed the turnbuckles and landed a double axe handle and Ted kicked Kofi in the midsection and covered for a two count and Kofi was fighting back with a couple of right hands but Ted twisted Kofi's arm and landed a one-arm snap mare and Ted stomped on Kofi as he dragged him to the corner and made the tag to Cody.

Ted held onto Kofi as Cody stomped on him and grabbed Kofi on the mat as he landed a knee onto the injured arm and then Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted stomped on Kofi's arm and Ted applied a headlock but Kofi landed an arm drag and then Ted charged into a back body drop and Kofi made the tag to Evan as Ted made the tag to Cody. Evan leaped into the ring as he ducked a clothesline and landed a hurricuranna and then a spinning heel kick before he knocked Ted off the ring apron and then Evan went to whip Cody to the ropes but Cody reversed and Evan landed a double knee drop for the cover but Ted broke the count.

Then Ted kicked Kofi off the ring apron as Kofi was about to get in the ring and Evan landed a heel kick sending Ted outside the ring and Cody went for a clothesline from behind but Evan ducked and landed a high knee and Evan ran into the Cross Rhodes for the pin and the win.

JazzShay and Kofi got into the ring as Cody quickly left the ring and Ted walked over to Cody as the two hugged each other and Jasmine was checking on Evan as Shayna stared at Legacy as they walked up the ramp with smirks on their faces.

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Mark Henry, and Yoshi Tatsu versus Drew McIntyre, the Miz, and Zack Ryder. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mark and Miz circled around the ring and Drew distracted Mark as Miz attacked him from behind and then Mark landed a head butt and got Miz over his head and press slammed him as Mark twisted Miz's arm as he made the tag to John and John climbed the turnbuckles and landed a double axe handle. Then John landed a Russian legsweep and John stared at Drew as he landed a standing shooting star press for a two count and John twisted Miz's arm and Miz landed a right hand and made the tag to Drew and John tackled him down and the two were brawling as John dragged Drew by the leg and John stomped on Drew.

Then John bounced off the ropes and missed the boot to the face and Drew crawled to the corner as Zack made a tag as Drew tried to get away from John and Zack demanded a piece of Yoshi and John made the tag to him and Zack went to kick Yoshi but Yoshi grabbed his leg and got a headlock and Zack shoved him to the ropes and Yoshi got a shoulder block. Then Yoshi bounced off the ropes and Yoshi floated over Zack and it lead to a stand-off and Zack was talking trash when Yoshi blasted him with a kick to the face. Yoshi made the cover for the win.

Then John, Mark, and Skye got into the ring as Miz and Drew immediately left and Mark hugged Yoshi and gave each other a high five as the referee raised their arms in the air and Yoshi was jumping up and down and Mark, John, and Skye all hugged him. Then Yoshi got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as the four continued celebrating.

Then it was time to announce the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year and all the Divas from RAW, ECW, and Smackdown came out from the curtain wearing evening gowns.

Jasmine was wearing a white vintage mini dress with black lace, black boots, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a silver ruched sequin trim ruffle formal mini dress and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a black and white gathered rosette tulle cocktail dress and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black and purple strapless colorblock bandage formal mini dress and her hair straight.

Nicole was wearing a blue embroidered satin halter evening gown and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a hot pink halter embroidered evening gown and her hair in a curly ponytail. Rochelle was wearing a red satin and black French lace formal evening gown and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a leopard print v-cup evening gown and her hair straight. And Amanda was wearing a purple crushed gown with strappy keyhole detailing and detached sleeves and her hair curled.

All the Divas walked down the ramp and some of them got into the ring as the rest were around the ring outside and Goldust's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with MVP and the two stepped in front of the podium.

"The golden one and myself are here to announce the Slammy Winner for Diva of the Year as voted on by you, the WWE Universe," MVP said.

"You know I've been known to be some sort of a Diva," Goldust said,

"Is that a fact?" MVP said.

"That's right; so maybe I should take this Slammy myself. What do you think of that, girls?"

"Maybe that's a bad idea."

"I was just kidding, I mean, why are so sensitive? I mean, we got MVP on the stage and PMS in the ring.

"Bad idea, homie."

"I think I'll show myself out."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Then Goldust walked to the back. "Okay, and the Slammy goes to……Maria!"

Maria was stunned and surprised as Skye hugged her and Maria slowly walked out of the ring and up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got up onto the stage as MVP handed her the trophy and hugged her.

"Oh my Gosh, you guys," Maria said. Thank you, guys, so much; thank you to the WWE Universe. You are guys are awesome, thank you for all your support."

"That's great, congratulations, I'm really happy for you, no disrespect," Dave said as he interrupted Maria, "but let's talk about the greatest award ever: the Screwjob of the Year award which goes to me because I got robbed last night, I should be World Heavyweight Champion, and I should be up for the Superstar of the Year award. You hear what I'm saying? Forget her, it's not about her, it's not about you, it's about me. I should be World Heavyweight Champion, I got robbed last night, I should get Screwjob of the Year award……"

Then Rochelle quickly got out of the ring and ran up the ramp to the stage and was shoving Dave and yelling at him. Then the cops showed up and escorted Dave away as Skye walked up to Rochelle to calm her down ad Rochelle was feeling a little humiliated.

A few minutes later backstage…….

"Oh, my God, what the hell is wrong with Dave?" Rochelle said. "He just embarrassed himself by pulling a Kanye. I can't believe he did that."

"Biggest screw job in history?" Skye said. "He low-blowed the Undertaker and got caught; he needs to be embarrassed."

"Exactly, he is so stupid. You know what? I shouldn't even worry about it because I divorced him and I shouldn't be worried about him. It's over, it's done."

"Yeah, you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, I gotta find Maria and apologize to her. I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle walked away as Skye shook her head.

Later after RAW was over Evan, Jasmine, John, Skye, Kofi, Shayna, John Cena and Nicole were at the hotel restaurant to celebrate JazzShay winning the Tag Team of the Year and John Cena winning Superstar of the Year in a tournament against the Undertaker, Randy Orton, and C.M. Punk. Kofi, on the other hand, didn't win Extreme Moment of the Year as Jeff Hardy ended up winning the award with his brother Matt and Brittany accepting the award.

"Hey, John, it's good that Legacy wasn't around to save Randy this time during the Superstar of the Year finals match," Jasmine said. "You showed a lot of heart after last night losing the WWE Championship to Sheamus."

"Yeah, I just did what I had to do out there and I needed some big support," John C. said.

"You know you got my full support," Nicole said.

"Well, now that the Slammy Awards are over," Skye said, "it's onto the holidays."

"Well, Christmas came early and John & I have a three-year wedding anniversary to celebrate."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Shayna said. "It's next week, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"That's what I love about the holidays," Kofi said, "it's the holiday spirit."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for myself," John M. said.

"Don't be like that," Skye said. "You may have lost the Intercontinental Championship at TLC, but you had your licks in beating up Drew McIntyre. You will get a rematch."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of saying the same for somebody," Jasmine said, "what about Rochelle? How is she handling her first holidays without Dave, especially after he did pulled tonight?"

"I think she can handle it just fine," Nicole said. "I heard she's spending it in San Diego with Rey Mysterio which is good."

"Maybe she can come to my New Years' Eve party in Tallahassee."

"I think that's a good idea," Evan said.

"Yeah."


	33. Big Bullies

**Chapter 33: Big Bullies**

Smackdown was in Laredo, Texas and on that night, John was teaming up with Matt Hardy and R-Truth in a six-man tag team match against Drew McIntyre, C.M. Punk, and Luke Gallos & Dream's Secret was facing Michelle McCool and Layla in a Divas Tag Team Match.

John was walking down the hallway carrying a bag when Destiny walked up to him.

"Hey, John," Destiny said.

"Oh, hi, Destiny," John said.

"What's that you got?"

"Oh, a Christmas present for Skye."

"Can I see it?"

"Is Skye in the Women's Locker Room?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Then Destiny followed John to the locker room and went inside as John closed and locked the door.

"Alright, here," John said as he handed the bag to Destiny.

Destiny took out the present out of the bag which was a blue Lacie underwire baby doll from Victoria's Secret.

"Whoa," Destiny said. "This is what you're getting Skye for Christmas?"

"That is actually for Christmas Eve in which Skye and I spending together before we spend Christmas with our families," John said. "I got her something else for Christmas Day."

Then Destiny took out a small white box out of the bag and opened it to reveal a sterling silver initial pendant necklace with a 'S' and 'C' charm.

"Oh, John, this is so beautiful," Destiny said. "Skye would love this; I know that 'S' is for Skye and 'C' is for Carla, her real name, right?"

"Yep," John said.

"This is absolutely beautiful, John."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Matt Hardy and R-Truth against Drew McIntyre, C.M. Punk, and Luke Gallos. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Punk and Matt locked up and Punk got Matt in a headlock and twisted his arm as he went behind him and shoved him as he went to kick Matt but Matt grabbed his leg and landed a right hand and hit his head on the turnbuckle twice and then made the tag to R-Truth and Matt held onto Punk as R-Truth kicked him in the midsection and he & Matt whipped Punk to the ropes and landed a double back elbow. Then the two landed an elbow and leg drop and then R-Truth grabbed Punk and Punk speared him to the corner as Drew made the tag and he landed a couple of right hands and whipped R-Truth to the ropes as John made the blind tag and R-Truth kicked Drew as John leaped into the ring and John landed a clothesline and punched away at him before the referee pulled him back.

Then Luke distracted John as John landed a right hand and Luke got into the ring and the referee held him back as John landed a Russian Legsweep and a standing shooting star press for a two count and Drew rolled out of the ring attempting to re-group and then Drew got back in the ring and made the tag to Punk and he & John locked up. John got a headlock and got a takedown into a hold and Punk got to his feet as he punched and landed a knee to the midsection and he whipped John to the ropes and John got a shoulder block and John bounced off the ropes and shoved Punk to the ropes and a flying heel kick for a two count and then Luke got into the ring to distract the referee as John whipped Punk to the ropes and Punk held on as he tossed John over the top rope to the apron.

Punk went for a right hand but John blocked and landed one of his own and Drew landed a foot to the chest to knock John to the floor and Skye went to check on John but Punk got out of the ring and hit John's head on the turnbuckle and threw him back into the ring and hit him in the chest. Skye was watching as Punk blew a kiss at her and he got back in the ring as Punk landed a right hand sending John to the corner and then a shoulder tackle and Punk went for another right hand but John blocked and landed one of his own and knocked Drew off the ring apron as Punk made the tag to Luke.

John landed a right hand to Luke and landed some more to Punk as Luke got into the ring and landed a big boot to the face and punched him away before the referee pulled him back and Luke got John to stand up as he bounced off the ropes and landed another big boot to the face. Then Luke applied an inverted facelock as John tried to reach for a tag and Luke landed a knee to the midsection and whipped John to the corner hard and made the tag to Drew and Drew stomped John in the head and grabbed him as he landed a clothesline for a two count and Drew applied a submission hold stretching John's arm & neck and John got to his feet as landed a couple of right hands and an arm drag to break out of the hold.

John was about to make a tag but Drew stopped him and was clubbing him in the back and John tried to go for a tag but Drew held onto his leg for a long while and Drew dragged him to the corner as he made the tag to Luke and John was landing right hands to Drew and Luke landed a right hand and an elbow drop for a two count. Then Luke was punching away at John and landed a European Uppercut sending him to the corner and Luke made the tag to Punk and he & Luke dragged John to the middle of the ring and grabbed a leg with John standing on his head and Punk kicked him in the chest while Luke kicked him to the back.

Then Punk covered for a two count and applied a head scissors as he made the tag back to Luke and Luke landed a fist drop and he grabbed John and landed a backbreaker for a two count and Luke made the tag to Punk as John went for a tag and Luke grabbed him as Punk climbed the middle turnbuckle and Luke landed a knee to the back. Luke held on as Punk leaped into a knee to the throat flipping John over and Punk covered for a two count and Punk got frustrated as he looked at Skye with a smirk and Punk was kicking and hitting John and he went for the GTS but John was landing some back elbows and rolled up Punk but Punk rolled through and John saw his opportunity to make the tag to Matt.

Matt landed a right hand to Punk and got into the ring as he landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Punk to the corner and splashed him and landed a bulldog slam for a two count and Matt climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed an elbow drop. Then Matt landed a neck breaker for a two count and Punk shoved him as Matt landed the Side Effect and for the cover but Luke broke the count and R-Truth got into the ring and landed a dropkick sending Luke out of the ring and Drew got into the ring and tossed R-Truth out and John got into the ring and landed a dropkick sending Drew out of the ring.

Then John climbed the top turnbuckle and Punk pulled him down and Matt grabbed Punk and went for the Twist of Fate but Punk countered as Luke gave him his Slammy Award trophy and the abdomen of Matt while the referee was busy getting John out of the match and Punk covered for the win.

Punk rolled out of the ring as he and Luke hugged each other and Luke gave him his Slammy Award trophy as Brittany got into the ring to check on Matt and Skye was checking on John as he rolled into the ring. He, Matt, R-Truth, and the girls stared at Punk, Luke, and Drew who were standing at the top of the ramp and Skye & Brittany shook their heads.

Later, Eric Escobar was walking backstage holding his head after his match against Kane.

Vickie Guerrero has had an unrelenting pursuit to punish Eric Escobar for his continued barrage of colorful insults after she broke up with him the night he lost the Intercontinental Championship match to John. First, it was the Hart Dynasty, Chris Jericho and the Big Show, and now Kane, on Eric's birthday. But after withstanding another brutal beating, Eric still managed to ridicule Vickie after the match.

Then Eric saw Dream's Secret talking to each other and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, can I speak to you girls for a moment?" Eric said.

"About what?" Skye said.

"You were right, you were right all along that "

"We told you so," Destiny said. "Now Vickie is punishing you every week and you need to find a way to get back at her."

"You were right about every comment you said about her," Skye said, "and you need to be careful because you never when she's going to strike. She's dangerous."

"Alright," Eric said as he walked away.

"Poor Eric; he needs to ……. take a breather or something like that."

"If I were Eric, I would at least a take a break and plot something against Vickie before she takes over as General Manager again."

"Yeah."

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a light pink lacy halter crop top, light pink lacy mini-miniskirt with a black belt, light pink lacy leg warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a light punk monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye raised her title belt in the air as Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following him.

"And their opponents, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Then the four women went face-to-face as Layla and Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Destiny and Michelle locked up and Destiny ducked a clothesline and landed a couple of clotheslines before she whipped Love to the ropes and landed a low fireman's carry slam and bounced off the ropes and landed a seated senton Splash for a two count and Destiny whipped Michelle to the ropes and Michelle takes her down by the hair then made the tag to Layla. The two landed a double elbow drop and Layla grabbed Destiny's arms and choked her in her neck and slammed her down and covered for a two count and Layla went to whip Destiny to the ropes but Destiny landed a right hand and grabbed Layla as she made the tag to Skye.

The two whipped Layla to the ropes and landed a double back elbow and Skye covered Layla for a two count and Skye landed a couple of right hands and went to whip Layla to the ropes but Layla reversed and Layla distracted the referee as Michelle gets in a cheap shot from the apron and Layla made the tag to Michelle as the referee was busy with Destiny as Layla and Michelle were stomping on Skye. Michelle was taunting Destiny as she was stomping on Skye and hit her head onto the turnbuckle and kicked her in the midsection and applied a corner foot choke and Michelle made the tag back to Layla and Layla landed a snap mare and a kick to the back and did it again for a two count.

Then Layla hit Skye's head onto the turnbuckle and landed a couple of shouldertackles in the corner and went for a spear but Skye landed a right hand and a back elbow to Michelle and Layla went for a clothesline but Skye rolled under and made the tag to Destiny as Layla made the tag to Michelle. Michelle missed a clothesline as Destiny landed some right hands and then one to Layla and Destiny landed a kick to Michelle's chest and then a rollaway Slam to Layla and Destiny turned to a kick to the midsection from Michelle and whipped Destiny to the corner and went for a splash but Destiny moved out of the way.

Then Destiny kicked Michelle in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment for the cover and then Layla broke the count as Skye got into the ring and clotheslined Layla over the top rope and Destiny made the tag to Skye and the two kicked Michelle in the midsection and went for the Dreamcatcher but Layla pulled Destiny out of the ring and Michelle rolled up Skye by the tights for the win.

"Here are your winners, Layla and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle rolled out of the ring as Skye was shocked and then Layla joined Michelle as the referee raised their arms in the air and Destiny got into the ring as Skye asked for a microphone.

"Wait a second, wait a second, hold up," Skye said. "First, I have something to say to Mickie James and these are the exact same words when John Morrison won the Intercontinental Championship from Rey Mysterio. Mickie, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You are a great competitor and whenever you want a rematch for the Women's Championship, all you have to do is ask. And second, Michelle McCool, if you think for one itsy, bitsy little second that this win will guarantee you a shot at the Women's Championship, you're sadly mistaken. I won't stand for cheaters and you're one of them; and besides, I did hear what you and Layla were saying about Beth Phoenix earlier and you didn't think nobody was watching."

"But guess what, Michelle and Layla?" Destiny said. "We heard everything you said; check it out."

__

Then the Titantron showed somebody holding a camcorder backstage and it showed Michelle and Layla talking about Beth Phoenix."

"You know what?" Michelle said. "Beth oughta stay out of my way if she thinks she can take my spot to challenge Skye for the number one contendership for the Women's Championship; or else, we'll just do the same things to her that we did to Mickie."

"What about Dream's Secret?" Layla said. "They're the real problem."

"Let me handle Dream's Secret, but we have to get Beth out of the way. I don't care how big or tough she is. She is nothing but a sore loser."

After the clip ended, Michelle and Layla looked at each other realizing that Dream's Secret were not quite through with them and stopped them dead in their tracks again.

"Uh-oh, busted!" Destiny said.

Then the fans chanted "Busted!" as Michelle and Layla backed up the ramp bug-eyed and went to the back.

"Sorry, Michelle and Layla," Skye said. "Your little practical jokes are only gonna hurt you worse and I will still be the Women's Champion."

Then Skye raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as Destiny applauded for her and she raised Skye's arm in the air.

This night may not have been a good night for Skye, but she ended up getting the last laugh.


	34. The Palace of Wisdom with Skye 2

**Chapter 34: The Palace of Wisdom with Skye 2**

**Skye:** Hi, my name is Skye, your WWE Women's Champion and this is another special episode of the Palace of Wisdom. As you can see, I'm still the WWE Women's Champion, but unfortunately, my boyfriend John Morrison is not the Intercontinental Champion anymore thanks to the dirty Irishman, the so-called chosen one, Drew McIntyre. I can't even begin to choose what's worse: ramming my boyfriend's head into steel or poking him in the eye. Whatever the case, John will get his rematch and I dare Drew McIntyre to play another dirty trick since he thinks he's so tough. And speaking of dirty tricks, I'm gonna open your mind and drop some knowledge onto your brain because if you watched Smackdown on Friday, Dream's Secret lost to Michelle McCool and Layla thanks to Michelle grabbing a handful of my shorts. I think Michelle and Layla are two of the most vicious Divas in the WWE because they like to talk crap about people and play pranks on them. Well, I'm gonna give you a glimpse of what those two are like backstage when it come to playing pranks on people.

(The clip shows Jasmine dressed up as Michelle and Shayna dressed up as Layla and the two are outside the Women's Locker Room Shayna carrying a camcorder.)

**Jasmine:** This week on "Punk'd," we're going to see what kind of beauty tips Dream's Secret have in store for Mickie James and Maria, the 2009 Diva of the Year.

**Shayna** (speaking in a British accent): But what you don't know is these little beauty tips may not come in handy because these beauty products that they're using……are very hazardous.

(Then the clip shows Dream's Secret in the Women's Locker Room doing Mickie James and Maria's hair.)

**Skye:** Okay, just a little hairspray and you'll be good to go.

**Mickie:** Okay.

(Then Skye and Destiny each grab a bottle of hairspray and they use it on Mickie & Maria and Dream's Secret notices their hair is green.)

**Destiny:** Oh, my God.

**Maria:** What?

**Skye:** I don't think you girls would want to see this.

**Mickie:** What is it?

(Then Dream's Secret grab a mirror to the back of Mickie and Maria's hair and they scream.)

**Mickie:** What did you girls do?!

**Skye:** I thought it was hairspray, but I don't what happened.

**Maria:** Oh, my God, I can't go out looking like this!

**Destiny:** Look, we'll fix it, okay? We'll just wash it off and everything will be fine.

**Mickie:** Oh, yeah, like that's gonna work, Destiny!

(Then JazzShay and Shayna walked inside laughing sarcastically.)

**JazzShay:** You just been punked!

(JazzShay continues laughing as Dream's Secret, Mickie, and Maria chase them out of the Women's Locker Room.)

**Skye:** Pitiful, just pitiful; that shows how vicious Michelle McCool and Layla can be; the meanest girls in the WWE. They might as well be on Santa's naughty list this year because this has been a journey through thought and I wanna wish you a very merry Happy Holidays. Now go, feel the power of wisdom.


	35. Seasons Beatings

**Chapter 35: Seasons Beatings**

Smackdown was in Orlando, Florida and John was teaming up with R-Truth, Matt Hardy, and Finlay in an eight-man tag team match against Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, C.M. Punk and Luke Gallows.

Smackdown was being taped before RAW for the superstars and Divas to get an early start for the holidays.

Madison was walking down the hallway to the catering room and saw that Skye and Destiny were playing cards.

"Who's winning?" Madison said.

"Me," Destiny said.

"Yeah, Destiny beating my ass," Skye said.

Then Michelle and Layla were walking by and stopped as they spotted Skye, Destiny, and Madison.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the sore losers of Dream's Secret," Layla said.

"Hey, we may have lost against you two last week," Skye said, "but don't think you're getting a shot for the Women's Championship because you won't get one."

"You know, Skye," Michelle said, "I don't know what we could to you, Destiny, and Madison but maybe I should pay your boyfriend a visit in the men's locker room."

Then Skye got out of her chair and got in Michelle's face as Destiny and Madison were behind her.

"You listen here, Michelle," Skye said. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, but you ever lay a hand on John, I swear to God I'll make sure you will never get a chance at the Women's Championship ever again, you or Layla. The Angelic Coalition has good connections everywhere and we get the first-class treatment, and you, you're just a statistic. Why is it that 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition get so much attention and you & Layla don't? Because you're like Vickie Guerrero."

Then Michelle stared back at Skye as she and Layla left the catering area

"Wow, nice comeback, Skye," Madison said.

"Michelle almost got to you," Destiny said.

"Well, she may have a master's degree or whatever," Skye said, "but she doesn't intimidate me, not one bit."

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was John, R-R-Truth, Matt Hardy and Finlay versus Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, C.M. Punk and Luke Gallows.

R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out with John, Matt Hardy, Finlay, Brittany, and Skye following him and Skye & Brittany were dancing along to R-Truth's entrance theme as the six walked down the ramp.

Skye was wearing a red velvet zipper-front hooded Santa robe with a removable belt and fur trim around the sleeves, hem, and hood, black boots with white faux fur boot cuffs, red boy shorts, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a Santa candy cane fur-trimmed tube dress with satin bows, red and white leg warmers, and her hair straight.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Orlando, Florida!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

And the crowd chanted "What's up!" as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre and Luke Gallows following him. The four walked down the ramp and Luke got into the ring as C.M. Punk got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Dolph and Drew got into the ring and the eight men stared at each other as John, R-Truth, Matt, the girls, Drew, Punk, and Luke got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Finlay and Dolph locked up and Dolph got Finlay and got a waistlock before he whipped Finlay to the ropes and Finlay got a shoulder block and Finlay smacked Dolph in the back of the head and Finlay landed a scoop slam and a leg drop for a two count and he twisted Dolph's arm and landed a clothesline and made the tag to R-Truth. R-Truth did a little poplocking as he landed a right hand and he went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed and R-Truth got a wheelbarrow sunset flip for a two count and R-Truth twisted Dolph's arm but Dolph reversed and kicked R-Truth in the midsection twice and Dolph landed a low fireman's carry slam for a two count.

Then Dolph grabbed R-Truth as he made the tag to Punk and Punk landed a head butt to R-Truth's back and he went to whip R-Truth to the ropes but R-Truth reversed and landed a hiptoss and R-Truth twisted Punk's arm and made the tag to Matt and R-Truth held onto Punk as Matt landed some right hands and Matt hit Punk's head on the turnbuckle and Matt unloaded some right hands before the referee pulled him away. Then Matt splashed Punk before landing a bulldog slam for a two count and Matt went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk reversed and charged into a back elbow and went for a double axe handle but Punk punched him in the midsection and Punk was kicking Matt in the back and covered for a two count.

Punk kept covering twice and stomped on Matt as he made the tag to Luke and Luke landed and elbow drop twice for a two count and Luke got Matt in a bearbug and Matt was fighting back hitting Luke in the head and was landing some right hands but Luke landed some sending Matt to the corner and he made the tag to Drew and Drew was kicking away at Matt and was punching away before the referee pulled him away. Then Drew was choking Matt with his boot and grabbed Matt as he landed a clothesline and he made the tag to Dolph and Drew held onto Matt as Dolph kicked him in the midsection and Drew landed a back elbow to the back and Dolph got Matt to stand up as he landed a standing dropkick for a two count.

Then Dolph was talking trash as he landed a running neck snap for a two count and Dolph applied a body scissors and Matt got to his feet as he was fighting back with rights & lefts but Dolph dragged him down by the hair and Dolph held onto Matt as he made the tag to Drew and Drew stomped on Matt. Drew landed a couple of right hands and went for a scoop slam but Matt countered and landed a neck breaker and the two men were down until Drew made the tag to Punk and Matt made the tag to John and John landed a clothesline and a kick to the midsection and landed a right hand before he got Punk in the corner.

Then John whipped Punk to the corner hard and landed a forearm and John whipped Punk to the ropes and went for a heel kick but Punk held onto the ropes and made the tag to Drew and John was unloading some right hands to Drew before the referee pulled him away and Drew made the tag to Dolph. John kicked Dolph in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and landed a heel kick and John bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for the cover but Drew broke up the count and Finlay got into the ring and landed Rolling Thunder and Punk got into the ring and landed the G2S.

Then R-Truth got into the ring and landed a spinning dropkick and Dolph missed a clothesline as Matt landed the Side Effect and he & R-Truth got clotheslined by Luke as John landed the Flying Chuck and John landed Starship Pain on Dolph for the win.

Then Skye, Brittany, Matt, Finlay, and R-Truth got into the ring and Skye hugged John as well as R-Truth and everyone else hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air and then they all stared at Drew standing outside the ring

A little later, Mickie was getting ready for a match when Layla and Michelle McCool approached her.

"What do you two want?" Mickie asked.

"We just wanna say that we're sorry," Michelle said. "It's Christmas night and we have treated you terrible this year."

"Yeah, we're really ashamed," Layla said.

"We are ashamed; in fact, that's why we got you this present."

"We hope you like it and we're really, really sorry. Please take it."

"We're sorry, Mickie."

Then Layla handed Mickie a card and inside was a

"It's a Jenny Craig gift certificate!" Michelle said.

"And they deliver straight to your door with a tiny portion," Layla said.

"So all you have to do is eat it."

"Yummy, yummy."

"Free food equals……"

"Happy Piggie James!" Michelle and Layla said.

"I mean, you don't wanna gain more weight during the holidays, do you?" Michelle said. Because people would call her the Christmas Ham and we don't want that."

"Merry Christmas!" Michelle and Layla said.

Then Dream's Secret attacked Michelle and Layla from behind with Christmas bags over and over again and were stomping on them as well.

"I'll take that," Skye said taking the card from Mickie.

Then Destiny cut up the card in little pieces.

"Mickie, as a token of my appreciation for our Women's Championship at TLC," Skye said, "I wanted you to have this. Merry Christmas."

Then Skye handed Mackie a gift box and Mickie opened it and pulled out a Christmas teddy bear and a snow globe.

"Oh, Skye, you shouldn't have," Mickie said. "Thank you."

"At least I could do," Skye said.

Then Destiny spread the little pieces of the card all over Michelle & Layla and the girls laughed.

Later, it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Mickie James and Maria versus Layla and Beth Phoenix and Michelle McCool was at the announcers' table for guest commentary. Every Diva made their way to the ring and then Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain. Destiny was wearing a silver zipper front sequined dress with hood and faux fur trim and adjustable belt, black boots, and her hair curled.

Dream's Secret stood at the top of the ramp and was staring at Michelle McCool and Layla, who were shaking their heads, and the referee called for the bell.

Mickie tried to attack Layla but Maria held her back as Mickie was almost in tears and left the ring and then Maria shoved Layla down and landed an arm drag and a couple of dropkicks and then Maria whipped Layla to the corner and splashed her and Maria applied a corner foot choke and Maria went to whip Layla to the ropes but Layla reversed and went for an armdrag but Maria blocked and landed a knee to the midsection. Then Maria went to whip Layla to the ropes but Layla twisted Maria's arm and kicked her in the midsection and then Layla landed a spin kick and looked at Dream's Secret as she covered Maria for a two count and Layla grabbed Maria by the hair as she made the tag to Beth and charged at Maria.

Then Beth whipped Maria to the corner and splashed her before she was choking her with her knee and Beth climbed the middle turnbuckle and splashed Maria down and Beth stomped on Maria before she choked her on the middle rope as Layla made the tag and Layla kicked Maria as she landed a snap mare. Then Layla bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick before applying a modified sleeper hold and Layla was taunting Dream's Secret as Maria got to her feet and was hitting Layla as Layla landed a clothesline and Layla went for a leg drop but Maria moved out of the way and Maria made the tag to Mickie.

Mickie immediately landed a Thesz Press on Layla and Mickie bounced Layla's head on the mat and punched away at her before landing a couple of knees to the midsection and dragging Layla down by the hair and Mickie looked at Michelle as she tossed Layla across the ring by the hair and Mickie went for a right hand on Beth but Beth moved and Mickie landed a back kick knocking Beth off the ring apron. Then Layla went for a spin kick but Mickie ducked landed a back kick for the win.

Then Mickie got out of the ring and immediately went after Michelle who hid behind the announcers and Beth attacked Mickie from behind and Maria went for the save but Beth knocked her out. Then Dream's Secret ran over to Beth and distracted her as Mickie landed some right hands but Beth landed a knee to the midsection and Skye hit her in the back of the head with the Women's Title belt.

Destiny helped Mickie to her feet as Skye stared at Michelle, who was standing behind the announcers, and Skye stared straight at Michelle as she raised her title belt in the air. Then Skye helped Maria to her feet as Dream's Secret, Mickie, and Maria were walking away and Michelle shook her head.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were walking down the hallway of the hotel after returning from dinner and Rochelle came out from her hotel room.

"Hey, guys," Rochelle said.

"Oh, hey, Rochelle," Skye said.

"What's up, Rochelle?" John said.

"Well, I was waiting for you two and I wanted to give you your Christmas presents as a thank you for helping me get through my divorce with Dave."

"Oh, thank you," Skye said as Rochelle handed her and John their gifts.

"So, how are you doing?" John said.

"I'm doing good," Rochelle said. "I'm hanging in there. Well, I shouldn't take more of your time, so if I don't see you tomorrow, have a Merry Christmas."

"You too, Rochelle," Skye said as Rochelle went back to her hotel room.

"Well, it looks like Rochelle is in a good mood," John said.

"I think the holidays will help get her life together."


	36. Jingle Heaven, Jingle Brawl

**Chapter 36: Jingle Heaven, Jingle Brawl**

RAW was in Tampa, Florida with Johnny Damon of the New York Yankees guest hosting and Evan & Kofi were teaming up with Mark Henry in a six-man tag team match against Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes.

Jasmine, along with Shayna, Destiny, Skye, her cousins Mallory and Jessie, who were the maids of honor, and her mother Whitney were at the Alfred Angelo Bridal in Tampa to shopping for their wedding dresses.

"All right, girls," Jasmine said. "Let me see them."

Shayna, Destiny, and Skye, who were Jasmine's bridesmaids, came out of the dressing room in pink sapphire satin face chiffon sheath gowns with an empire waist and pleated neckline.

"Wow, those are beautiful," Whitney said.

"Yeah, I think this dress fits me so well," Shayna said. "I hope I'm not showing too much cleavage."

"Me either," Skye said.

"Because you two got big boobs," Jasmine said.

"Don't hate," Shayna said.

"I might need another size because this feels a little loose," Destiny said.

"Let me see," Mallory said as she tugged on Destiny's dress. "Yeah, you need another size because……well, I don't wanna say you're thin."

"That's okay."

"Okay, ladies," Jessie said, "it's time for Jasmine, Mallory, and I to get in our dresses."

"Let's go," Jasmine said.

Several minutes later, Jasmine, Jessie, and Mallory were in the dressing room and Mallory & Jessie were helping Jasmine into her wedding gown. Mallory and Jesse were already in their dresses, which were pink sapphire sheath dresses with an inverted empire seam and halter neck detail, and they came out to show the other girls.

Then Jasmine came out of the dressing room in her ivory fitted sweetheart gown with a beaded bodice and scattered pattern on the skirt.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said.

"I know," Jasmine said. "The moment I got this dress on, I was floored, I was absolutely floored. But I think I might look a little fat."

"You do not," Skye said. "You look fine."

"I can't believe this; I am marrying a really sweet and gifted guy in five months and I'm already getting tears in my eyes."

"Come on now, Jasmine," Whitney said as she put her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. "Save it for the wedding. I truly understand how you feel and you know I approve of Evan."

"Yeah, but I wish my dad was here for this. He hardly ever comes around since the divorce. I don't think he knows about me getting married."

"I don't think your dad would want to miss this special, happy moment in your life," Shayna said. "I'm sure he knows."

"Shayna, he visits me every two years, you know that."

"But he wouldn't want his only daughter to be sad on her special day and before," Mallory said. "Evan wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Yeah."

"Look, Jasmine," Whitney said. "I'm going to see if I can get in contact with your so you two can work things out, okay?"

"Okay."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Kofi, Evan, and Mark Henry versus Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him. The three walked down the ramp and got in the ring and then Randy got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan, Mark, and JazzShay following him.

Jasmine was wearing a red Santa fur trimmed cape, sleeveless Santa dress with black front buckle belt, black boots with fur trim, and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a two piece pink Sugar Plum princess plush trimmed velvet mini dress with sequin bow accents, matching plush shrug, red and white striped stockings with belt buckle tops, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands and the five walked down the ramp and Mark, Evan, and JazzShay got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Everyone stared at each other and JazzShay was showing Cody and Ted their Slammy Award trophies as they were laughing.

Then Kofi, Evan, JazzShay, Cody, and Ted left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Mark circled around the ring and Randy immediately made the tag to Cody and bailed out of the ring and Cody was baffled as Mark dragged him into the ring and whipped Cody to the corner and Mark went to splash him before Ted got into the ring and Mark clotheslined Ted and Ted rolled out of the ring as Cody attacked Mark and bounced off the ropes and Mark held Cody above his head and press slammed him. Then Mark made the tag to Kofi and Kofi kicked Cody in the legs and Cody was in the corner as Kofi was kicking away at him and the referee pulled him back as Kofi went to splash Cody but Cody moved out of the way and made the tag to Randy and Randy was stalking Kofi as he was stomping away at him and landed a right hand.

Then Randy made the tag to Cody and Cody landed a couple of knee drops and applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed some back elbows and bounced off the ropes and Kofi landed a back body drop and made the tag to Evan and Evan ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a hurricuranna and a dropkick before dropkicking both Randy and Ted off the ring apron. Cody kicked Evan in the midsection and Evan countered as he landed a flying elbow and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the shooting star press for the cover but Ted broke the count and Kofi got into the ring and landed a right hand sending Ted out of the ring.

The referee tried to get Kofi out of the ring as Evan rolled out of the ring and Randy immediately clotheslined him and Jasmine went after Randy with the Slammy Award trophy and backed off as Randy stared at her and Randy threw Evan back into the ring and Cody covered Evan for a near fall and Cody made the tag to Randy. Randy landed a right hand and stomped away at Evan before the referee pulled him away and Randy grabbed Evan's legs and catapulted him throat-first into the bottom rope and covered for a two count and Randy dragged Evan to the corner as he made the tag to Ted.

Ted landed an elbow drop and then a vertical suplex for a two count and Ted was stalking Evan as he kicked him in the midsection and applied a chinlock and Evan quickly got to his feet and landed a back elbow to the midsection and a kick to the leg and Evan ducked a clothesline and bounced off the rope as Ted landed a clothesline for a two count. Then Ted made the tag to Cody and Ted held onto Evan as Cody landed a right hand to the midsection and a back elbow to the head and Cody got Evan in a full-nelson hold as Ted made the tag and the two twisted Evan's arms and punched him in the midsection.

Ted went for a scoop slam but Evan shoved him to the corner and Evan landed a spinning heel kick to the jaw and the two men were down and Evan made the tag to Kofi as Cody made the tag to Randy and Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed some chop to the chest and standing dropkick and Kofi went to whip Randy to the corner but Randy reversed and Kofi landed a missile dropkick. Then Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop for the cover but Cody broke the count and Mark got into the ring and speared Cody and Randy kicked Kofi as he made the tag to Ted and Kofi tossed Randy out of the ring and ducked a clothesline from Ted and landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

JazzShay, Mark, and Evan got into the ring and Shayna hugged Kofi as Jasmine was jumping up & down and Mark hugged Kofi as everyone's arms were raised by the referee. Then Jasmine kissed Evan on the cheek as Mark lifted JazzShay on his arms and they raised their Slammy Award trophies. Then Mark sat them down as everyone stared at Legacy who was staring at them and Kofi, Evan, Mark and JazzShay raised each other's arms in the air.

Later, Johnny Damon was backstage getting lipstick wiped off thanks to a kiss from Mae Young and then…….

"Johnny Damon," Paris said as she and her sisters came forward.

"Ambernathy Girls," Johnny said. "What can I do for you?"

"Look, I know that you and your secret Santas are granting wishes for some RAW superstars but how about you grant a wish for us. We want JazzShay; did you hear me correctly?"

"Look, ladies, JazzShay has already beaten you in a street fight match and apparently, they have had enough of you three. Don't you think you girls should find another group of Divas to beat up?"

"Look, Johnny," Katrina said, "these girls did not deserve to be Tag Team of the Year and already they are rubbing it in towards everyone and we weren't even nominated. You know what? You're just like everyone, scared of these girls because Vickie Guerrero is on Smackdown and we won't stand for this. We want JazzShay now!"

"I'm sorry, did somebody mentioned our name?" Jasmine said as she came forward with Shayna. "Hi, Johnny."

"Look, we've been at each other throats for months and it's Christmas, so we wanted you to have this," Shayna said as Jasmine gave the present to Paris.

"Merry Christmas," Jasmine said.

Then Paris opened the box and inside was a…….

"It's a lump of coal!" JazzShay said.

"Maybe you could use those when you go to the tanning salon," Shayna said.

"Yeah, they're usable if hot stone aren't your thing," Jasmine said.

"Merry Christmas!" JazzShay said.

Then JazzShay walked away as Paris slammed the box down on the floor in anger.

"I hate JazzShay!" Paris said.

"Hey, maybe you could use that lump of coal to heat up your fireplace," Johnny said. "I mean, does it get cold in Beverly Hills?"

"No, it doesn't," Gabrielle said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked out angry.

Later after RAW, Evan, Jasmine, Kofi, and Shayna were at Evan and Jasmine's house to hang out. Jasmine came into the living room with cups of hot tea and sat on the table before she sat next to Evan on the couch.

"So how is living together treating you both?" Shayna said.

"Couldn't be better," Jasmine said. "I guess I picked the right to move in with Evan and go home to Tallahassee for the houseshow."

"It's always so nice to come home and sleep in your bed," Kofi said. "Something I plan on doing all day tomorrow."

"Oh, really?" Shayna said. "Well, I'm really looking forward to the holidays but what's crazy is that we're back on the road the day after Christmas. But that's life in the WWE."

"Hey, at least we have New Years' Eve and New Years' Day to look forward to," Jasmine said. "And come next year in May, I'll be Mrs. Evan Bourne."

"I love you too," Evan said as he kissed Jasmine.

After a couple of hours, Kofi and Shayna decided to leave and Evan & Jasmine were walking them out.

"Thanks for letting us come over," Shayna said.

"Yeah, it was fun," Jasmine said.

"So I guess I'll see you guys after Christmas?"

"I guess," Evan said. "When are you going home to New York?"

"Wednesday since I have a lot of time to spend with Kofi."

"That's a good enough reason."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Kofi said.

"Bye."

"Later."

Then Jasmine closed the door.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you," Evan said.

"A surprise?" Jasmine said. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

Then Evan took Jasmine by the hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Evan opened the door and Jasmine was amazed that their bedroom was decorated with Christmas holiday lights, a bow on the bed, and roses strewn around the bed.

"Evan, how did you arrange all this?" Jasmine said.

"I had my buddies do all of this before going to the arena," Evan said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it; I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Evan and Jasmine started kissing each other and Evan went down to Jasmine's neck as she took off Evan's shirt and Jasmine took off hers as well. Then Jasmine removed the bow from the bed and laid on the bed as she smiled and Evan smiled back as he climbed on top of Jasmine. Evan went back to kissing Jasmine as he took off her jeans and Jasmine was kissing Evan back as she unbuckled his jeans and used her legs to take them off. Then Evan unhooked Jasmine's bra from the front and tossed it to the floor and then took off her panties and tossed them to the floor as Jasmine rolled Evan on his back.

Jasmine was kissing all over Evan's chest as she took off his boxers and Jasmine moaned as Evan got inside of her. Jasmine was moving up and down as Evan caressing her breasts and Jasmine leaned down as she grasped on Evan's shoulders and kissed him as she continued moving her hips as she reached her climax and collapsed on top of Evan.

The two were catching their breath as the two kissed each other passionately.

A few minutes later, Evan and Jasmine were laying in the bed and Jasmine was caressing Evan's hand.

"I think it's great that you came up with Christmas wonderland of some sort," Jasmine said. "If there's something that can make the holidays worthwhile is being with you. I'm very lucky to have you in my life and I'm very happy that I'm marrying you. Evan?"

Then Jasmine turned her head to see that Evan already fell asleep and Jasmine smiled as she cuddled in his arms and fell asleep.


	37. A Very Sexy Christmas Eve

**Chapter 37: A Very Sexy Christmas Eve**

Three days later……

The day was Christmas Eve and John & Skye were spending it together in Los Angeles before spending Christmas with their families.

The day started with the two hanging at the Santa Monica Pier, Skye's favorite hangout spot in Santa Monica, and it lead to the night at Skye's house and the two were in the living room drinking wine in front of the fireplace.

"This is definitely one of my favorite holidays of the year," Skye said. "Every Christmas Eve, my dad would give me an Amtrak ticket."

"Just one?" John said. "One-way?"

"No, he would give me, my mom, and himself a round-trip ticket and we would take trips anywhere. One time, we went to San Francisco and another time, we went to Las Vegas. It was awesome."

"You don't do that anymore?"

"No, as I got older up until my junior year of high school, the last trip we took was to Texas. My parent never stopped to appreciate how much they love me. They always give me everything without me asking, especially this townhouse as a college graduation present."

"It's always important to have parents to support you."

"Yeah, and this Christmas Eve, I'm lucky to be spending it with you."

"Me too. Hey, I got something for you."

Then John got up as he went under the sofa and pulled out a box. Then he went over to Skye as he gave her the box and Skye opened it to reveal the blue Lacie underwire baby doll from Victoria's Secret.

"Do you like it?" John said.

"I love it," Skye said. "John, I've been wanting to get this. Thank you."

"I know how much you love Victoria's Secret and I saw it at the store in Laredo, Texas, so I decided to get it for you for our Christmas Eve together."

"You are something else, John Morrison." Then Skye kissed John. "Can I try this on?"

"Go ahead."

Then Skye smiled as she got up and ran out of the living room as John decided to tidy up the living room.

John grabbed the wire glasses and put them in the kitchen sink and then he grabbed the pillows and put them on the rug near the fireplace and then he took off his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Then he sat down on the couch waiting for Skye.

A couple minutes later, Skye came into the living room and she was wearing her baby doll and then John turned his head and his jaw dropped. He got up and walked over to Skye and was admiring her.

Then John leaned down and kissed Skye and Skye wrapped her arms around John and the two continued kissing for a while. Then Skye seductively smiled at John as she walked over near the fireplace and laid on the rug near the fireplace and John followed her and he climbed on top of Skye.

John caressed Skye's leg and Skye wrapped her arm around John's neck as he kissed her and John caressed Skye's face as the two continued kissing. Then John pulled down the straps of Skye's baby doll and pulled it down a little as he kissed her breasts and gently sucked on her nipples. Skye moaned in reaction as John took off her baby doll completely went down kissing on her stomach and took off her panties and tossed them to the floor and John went to kiss on Skye's thighs and slowly moved down to her womanhood and Skye moaned loudly for a while as John had his hands on Skye's hips holding onto her.

Then John went up kissing Skye's stomach, chest, and her lips and he took off his boxers and he entered her and lifted up Skye's leg and started moving as he went to kiss Skye's neck as she continued to moan. She wrapped her arms around John's neck as he continued moving and about a few minutes later, Skye reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

A couple of minutes later, John and Skye were laying together near the fireplace in a sheet and Skye was awake. She lifted her head and was admiring John looking at his face and body.

"All I want for Christmas is you, John Morrison," Skye whispered.

That made her think of the song of the same title from Mariah Carey because that was all Skye wanted.


	38. JazzShay versus the Legacy

**Chapter 37: JazzShay versus the Legacy**

RAW was in Hartford, Connecticut with rapper Timbaland as guest host and Kofi was facing the Miz.

JazzShay was in the Women's Locker Room as Jasmine was on her laptop computer.

"Jasmine, we need to talk," Shayna said.

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine set her laptop computer aside as Shayna sat next to her.

"This has been on my mind since last week," Shayna said. "Of course, you already know that Evan is gonna be on ECW tomorrow and that got me thinking. If Evan were to win that ECW Homecoming Over-the-Top Rope Challenge and he wins the title at the Royal Rumble and he would return to ECW, what would happen with JazzShay?"

"Shayna, if that were to happen, then that what's gonna happen," Jasmine said. "I know that we just won the Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year and we've had numerous battles against the Ambernathy Girls, but those are the accomplishments that we should be proud of as a tag team. If I were to go back to ECW with Evan, nothing could ever change between us, even our friendship."

"Does that mean I'll be left alone without a tag team partner?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure I'll find someone who can be your tag team partner?"

"Who?"

"Okay, look, let's forget about this for now; we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here." Then Jasmine and Shayna hugged each other. "Remember that we'll always be friends and JazzShay no matter what happens."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A little later, RAW was on and Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were in the locker room.

"It actually looks pretty cool," Cody said as he held a copy of Ted's DVD The Marine 2.

"You got a blu-ray, right?" Ted said.

"No."

"If not, I'll get you one."

Then Cody and Ted saw Randy Orton was sitting down looking gloomy.

"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked Randy.

"I think it's time to break up Legacy, boys," Randy said. "I think it's over, I'm sitting here and the first time, I just realized I wasted the last year and a half of my life with you two. I mean, last week, three men that have nothing in common whatsoever and have never teamed together before ever beat us. They beat us. How does that happen? I think we're finished."

"Randy, you can't be serious," Cody said.

"Am I the WWE Champion? Are you tag champions? No, that doesn't sound success to me, that sounds like complete and utter failures and I don't associate himself with failures."

"Randy, do you have any clue how many times we bailed you out this year? Yeah, you were WWE Champion three times, how many times did that happen without us?"

"We put our bodies on the line time after time just so you don't get your butt kicked," Ted said. "You shouldn't be lecturing, you should be thanking us."

"Thanking you?" Randy said "How about I test you? I've arranged two singles matches tonight, you'll be facing the men who beat you last week. Ted, you'll fighting Evan Bourne and Cody, you'll be facing Mark Henry. And I'll be down there ringside watching because it's your chance to prove you're not failures because if don't win your match……"

"If we don't, what?" Cody said. "You're gonna kick us out of Legacy?"

"Not only will I kick you out of Legacy but I'll beat the living hell out of both of you."

Then Randy walked out of the locker room and he didn't even see Jasmine who was listening to every word Legacy said and it'll be a thrill for JazzShay if Legacy were to break up because the girls really hate their guts.

A few minutes later, it was for the match between Evan and Ted DiBiase.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Randy walked down the ramp and went around in the ring and sat next to the announces.

Then Legacy's entrance theme played and Ted DiBiase came out from the curtain. Ted was pacing back and forth at the top of the ramp and he walked down the ramp and got on the apron, and got on the turnbuckles and stared at Randy and the crowd. Then he got into the ring and continued staring down at Randy and then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a white and black triple stripe mesh sports jersey dress with "Jasmine" on it, black boots and her hair straight. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Jasmine smiled at Ted & Randy and left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Ted and Evan circled around the ring and they locked up before Ted landed a knee to the midsection and a club to the back and then a right hand and Ted went for an elbow drop but Evan moved and Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick to the face and a spinning heel kick and Evan went to whip Ted to the ropes but Ted twisted Evan's arm and Evan ducked a clothesline and he bounced off the ropes and Ted landed a clothesline for a two count. Then Ted landed a vertical suplex for another two count and Ted landed two elbow drops and punched Evan in the face before applying a headlock and Evan got to his feet and kicked Ted in the back of the leg and landed a spinning back kick sending Ted to the corner.

Then Evan charged into a boot to the face and Ted climbed the top turnbuckle but Evan landed a rapid-fire top rope hurricurrana for a two count and Evan rolled up Ted for another two count and he landed a high knee to the face and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the shooting star press but Ted climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Evan shoved him off. Then Ted went after Evan but Evan leaped off to the mat and Ted dropped him face-first on the mat in the corner then followed up immediately with Dream Street for the pin and the win.

Jasmine shook her head as Ted stared at Randy who didn't appear to be convinced while Ted got his arm raised by the referee and Jasmine went around the ring to check on Evan and helped him out of the ring as Ted continue to stare at Randy.

The Bella Twins, Kim, and Eve chatted in Timbaland's office as MVP talked to Timbaland on the couch playing on his PSP.

"What I'm trying to figure out is how do I get that Middleeastern groove you get?" MVP said.

"Well, you actually got something going," Timbaland said.

"Yeah, I got a little groove here but it's not like quite……I don't have the Timbaland feel complete. Help me out here."

"Well, I'm gonna give you the Timbaland feel."

"You gonna hook me up with it?"

"There you go, read the instructions, it'll tell you how to do it."

"Good looking, dawg, I appreciate it."

"Oh, snap," Kofi said as he and Shayna walked up to Timbaland. "What's up, Timbaland?"

"How you doing, man?" Timbaland said.

"Look, I just wanted thank you for the opportunity tonight. I mean, a chance to earn a shot at the United States Title, man, look, the Miz beat me for that championship, so as far as I'm concerned, I mean, he and I, we still have unfinished business, you know what I mean?

"Whoa, hold up, speaking of unfinished business," MVP said, "as I seemed to recall, you beat me for that United States Championship. So once you beat the Miz, I think I deserved the first shot."

"Okay, alright, man, you got it."

"Okay."

"Really?" Miz said as he came forward. "Really, Kofi? Really? This is just so cute, but it would so much more impactful if it was actually the truth."

"Really?" Kofi said.

"Really."

"Why don't you clarify it?" MVP said.

"Clarify."

"Yeah, please."

"See, Montel, you are not going to be able to beat Kofi for this title namely because Kofi will never have this title."

"You sound pretty confident."

"By this time next year at this time I will still be the U.S. Champion while each and every one of you will be, let's face it, mere afterthoughts."

"Afterthoughts," Kofi said.

"Afterthoughts," MVP said.

"Oh, and Gail, sweetheart, yeah, I doesn't think you can keep up with Maryse."

"Oh, really?" Gail said.

"Really, trust me, I know."

"Ew."

"Wait a minute," Shayna said. "I think it's more like Maryse can't keep up with Jasmine after saying that she way more sexy than her. Besides, Maryse would never give you the time of day."

"Really?" the Miz said.

"Really."

"Miz, I have to talk to you for a minute," Timbaland said.

"Okay."

"If Kofi beats you tonight, the U.S. Title for next week will be tonight.

"Wait, if Kofi beats me tonight, then the United States Championship match next week will be tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Right after the match?"

"My man," Kofi said.

"Tonight," Timbaland said.

"Really?" Miz said.

"Really," Kofi and Timbaland said.

"Hey, let's all say it together," Timbaland said.

"Really!" MVP, Shayna, Kofi, and Timbaland said.

"As a matter of fact," MVP said, "let me put a little beat on that so you can dance your way out the door."

Then the Bella Twins, Eve, and Gail came forward as they started dancing with Timbaland and MVP.

"I got a match, guys," Kofi said as he and Shayna went to leave. "I love to stay but I got a match."

"We got a date, man, handle your business," MVP said.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match between Kofi and the Miz

The Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. The Miz kissed the United States Championship belt and raised it in the air and he walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring. Then the Miz got on the top turnbuckle and raised his title belt in the air and got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a white and black triple stripe sports jersey top with "Shayna" on it, black pants and her hair straight. Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Shayna got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and he took off his pants as Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and he immediately went behind Miz in a waistlock and Miz landed a couple of back elbows and kicked Kofi and landed a suplex and Kofi stumbled to the corner as Miz kicked away at him and the referee pulled him and Miz landed a clothesline out of the corner and Miz climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped as Kofi caught him with the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna was jumping up and down as Kofi's arm was raised by the referee and Kofi clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi went over to the side of the ring where Shayna was and hugged her and Shayna whispered in Kofi's ear encouraging him to win.

The referee was checking on the Miz to see if he could continue and the Miz said yes as he got up wobbly and the two circled around the ring and the two locked up as Miz got Kofi in the corner and Miz charged but Kofi went out of the ring and landed a double boot to Miz's face and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for a two count and Miz went for a clothesline and Kofi blocked as he landed the S.O.S. for a two count. Then Kofi went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed and Kofi got a crucifix hold as he rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz was in the corner as Kofi grabbed him and landed a Russian legsweep and was pumping himself as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop with a twist.

Then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise for the cover but Randy Orton showed up and yanked Kofi off of Miz and Randy was attacking Kofi before whipping him into the ringpost and landed the RKO.

Then Randy turned to Shayna who was about to attack him with her Slammy Award trophy and Randy stared at her with cold eyes. Then Randy looked down at Kofi as he slowly backed away and Shayna ran over to Kofi to check on him.

A few minutes later, Randy was walking backstage when Josh Matthews approached him.

"Hey, Randy," Josh said, "can you explain why you just brutally attacked Kofi Kingston?"

"If Kofi Kingston thinks the issue between him and I is over," Randy said, "well, it's not over until I say it is over. Next week, Kofi and I, we finish this thing and I can think of a better way to kick off the new year than by kicking somebody in the skull."

Then Evan and Jasmine came forward.

"Really?" Jasmine said. "It's not over until you say it's over? Not in the Angelic Coalition world because since you like to play games a lot, I was talking to our guest host Timbaland and he agree to put you in a handicap match, which is up next. And I think that I would like to end the year by embarrassing you."

Then Evan and Jasmine walked away as Randy was fuming.

A few minutes later, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"The following is a handicap match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton."

Randy walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Randy got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and got back down and then JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with microphone in their hands.

"Hey, Randy," Shayna said, "since you and Legacy have a problem with us girls being the 2009 Slammy Award winning Tag Team of the Year, it just so happens that in this handicap match, you'll be facing the tag team that won the award last year."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And his opponents from Orlando, Florida in a combined weight of 1,080 pounds, Jason Straham, Jeremy Schwartz, Brent Knox, and Ryan Knox, the Boyz in Motion," Justin announced.

The six walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring and surrounded Randy.

"Oh, yeah, Randy," Jasmine said, "we almost forgot to mention that this is a no-disqualification handicap match just for the Boyz in Motion and JazzShay meaning we can do just anything we want to do to you."

"And Randy," Shayna said, "you'll also be facing all four boys at the same time."

Then Randy looked up in disappointment as the referee called for the bell and Randy looked at each man and went to kick Jeremy but Jeremy held onto his leg as all four boys were beating down Randy to the mat and then they all grabbed him and rammed him shoulder first into each ringpost. Then Jason and Jeremy grabbed Randy and took him to the side of the ring were JazzShay was and they making fun of Randy as Shayna got into the ring with her Slammy Award trophy and nailed Randy in the head with it and then Jeremy covered Randy for the three count.

"Here are your winners, the Boyz in Motion," Justin announced.

Then Jasmine got into the ring and JazzShay looked down at Randy as the boys celebrated their victory and their arms were raised by the referee and JazzShay. Then the six left the ring and walked up the ramp and as they reached the top of the ramp, JazzShay turned around and looked at Randy unconscious in the ring.

JazzShay blew a kiss at Randy and walked to the back.

Shayna got her revenge but next week was going to be a whole different with Kofi.


	39. New Year, Same Ol’ Same Ol’

**Chapter 39: New Year, Same Ol' Same Ol'**

ECW and Smackdown was in East Rutherford, New Jersey and on that night, Evan was facing Mike Knox in a ECW Homecoming Qualifying match to participate in the ECW Homecoming Finale in two weeks to become the number one contender for the ECW Championship and John was facing Drew McIntyre for the Intercontinental Championship.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway and as she reached the Women's Locker room, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Skye said from inside.

"It's Jasmine," Jasmine said.

"Hey, come in!" Destiny said.

Then Jasmine entered the Women's Locker Room and Skye, Destiny, and Madison were there.

"Hey, Jasmine," Madison said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Evan is on ECW in a ECW Homecoming match against Mike Knox for a chance to compete in the ECW Homecoming Finale to be the number one contender for the ECW Championship."

"Oh, that's right, you must be so excited," Skye said.

"You have no idea, I'm crossing my fingers. I mean, if Evan wins, he'll be able to go to the Royal Rumble to face Christian and that means that the beginning of the road to Wrestlemania 26."

"Well, Skye and I are making the announcement that Scene 42's first music video will be making its world premiere on Monday Night RAW this coming Monday where Bret "the Hitman" Hart is hosting," Destiny said.

"Oh, my God, it's going so big, I can't imagine what could happen especially when it's the first RAW of 2010."

"Well, what about Randy and Kofi?" Madison said. "I mean, from what it looked like last night, you and Shayna pulled a number on him."

"Look, Maddie, Randy Orton is a snake. Kofi had the United States Championship match won until the Viper showed up. I wasn't gonna take this lying down. You know how much Shayna and I hate Legacy, especially after everything Randy Orton has done."

"Well, I sort of have this feeling that Legacy might break up," Skye said. "I mean, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, they don't have the guts to stand up to Randy."

"Because both of them are whips and want to be loyal to Randy. You heard what Cody Rhodes said how many times he and Ted bailed Randy out."

"Yeah, and Randy didn't even bother to say how Cody and Ted lost the Slammy to a couple of girls."

Then the girls laughed.

"But you know what?" Madison said. "I have a feeling that Legacy will break up and I could see it with Ted DiBiase because he was being bullied during a match with Randy Orton a couple of months ago. I think he'll be the first one to go."

"Maybe Shayna and I will help him see the error of his ways," Jasmine said. "And Randy might not see it coming."

Then ECW was on and it was time for ECW Homecoming Qualifying match which was Evan versus Mike Knox.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a red and black strap tank top, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Mike walked down the ramp staring straight at Evan and Mike got into the ring and Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Mike circled around the ring and Mike immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a right hand to the head and then Mike hit Evan's head onto the turnbuckle and then Evan was fighting back kicking Mike in the back of the leg and Mike got Evan on his shoulder and placed him on the top turnbuckle. Evan and Mike were trading blows but Evan got a body scissors taking himself and Mike over the top rope to the floor and Jasmine ran over to where Evan and Mike were as they were down and Evan got up as he went to throw Mike back into the ring but then Mike grabbed Evan and rammed him into the guardrail.

Jasmine covered her mouth as Mike returned to the ring and Jasmine went over to Evan to help him up and Evan was able to make it back in the ring and Mike was kicking Evan and grabbed him by the arm and landed a clothesline for a two count and Mike applied a headlock and Evan got to his feet as he was fighting back but Mike clubbed him in the back. Then Mike grabbed Evan by the hair and landed a right hand and then Mike went for a vertical suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and Evan was kicking Mike in the back of the leg and ducked a right hand as he landed a high knee to the face and bounced off the ropes as Mike ran him over with a splash near the ropes.

Mike covered but Evan grabbed the bottom rope and Mike was complaining to the referee and he went for a knee drop but Evan moved out of the way and landed a knee to the face and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the shooting star press but Mike crotched him and Evan went for a DDT but Mike caught him and went to dump him out of the ring but Evan landed on the ring apron and landed a high kick to the head and Bourne came back with a

Jasmine jumped up & down and she went into the ring as Evan was on his knees and Jasmine hugged him and helped him up and Jasmine raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Jasmine applauded for Evan and jumped in his arms as she hugged him and kissed him.

A few minutes later, Evan and Jasmine were coming out from the entrance to the arena.

"Evan, I am so proud of you," Jasmine said. "In two weeks, you are going to be part of the ECW Homecoming Finale and I just hope you'll go to the Royal Rumble to compete for the ECW Championship.

"This is what I want and I know that's what you want, too," Evan said. "This is something I've been wanting to get for a long time."

"Yeah."

Then Jasmine started looking gloomy.

"What's wrong, babe?" Evan said.

"It's what Shayna told me yesterday," Jasmine said. "Ever since she brought it up, it made a little worried and I didn't wanna worry her too much like yesterday."

"What is it?"

"She thinks that if you were to win the ECW Championship at the Royal Rumble and you were to go back to ECW and I have to go along with you, JazzShay would be over and we wouldn't be able to hang out often."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Jasmine, you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize anything between you and Shayna. Shayna is my friend, too, and if this were to happen, nothing could ever change."

"I know, I don't wanna lose what Shayna and I have."

"It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Then Evan and Jasmine hugged each other.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Dream's Secret were going to make an announcement.

"Hello, WWE Universe," Skye said. "I'm Skye, the WWE Women's Champion."

"And I'm Destiny," Destiny said. "And we are the tag team Dream's Secret."

"But there's another group that Destiny and I belong in: a pop girl group known as Scene 42 along with JazzShay."

"That's Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke to you and it just so happens that on RAW this coming Monday, the first RAW of 2010 where Bret 'the Hitman' Hart is guest hosting……"

"Scene 42 will premiere our first music video called 'Breaking All the Rules' from our debut album 'Behind the Scenes' which is coming out on January 12th."

"So don't miss this jam-packed RAW on Monday and we wanna wish you a very Happy New Year."

Then Michelle McCool and Layla came forward.

"Are you kidding me?" Layla said. "Scene 42 is premiering their first music video on Monday Night RAW? You have got to be kidding me."

"I can't believe the nerve you girls are doing, especially after embarrassing us week after week," Michelle said. "I don't think anybody is going to watch your stupid music video and buy your stupid album."

"Michelle, millions of viewers watch Monday Night RAW and they will see our music video," Skye said. "And everybody who watches Smackdown would love to see us plummel your faces after everything you're doing to Mickie James making sure she doesn't get to my Women's Championship."

"Which is why neither of you will have a shot at the title," Destiny said. "We call the shots around here, you don't."

Then Dream's Secret smiled as they walked away and Michelle & Layla were fuming.

A little later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between John and Drew McIntyre. John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a low-cut blue and black lace corset top, black pants with huge splits on the front, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and he & Skye got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down.

Then Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and with a smirk on his face and got into the ring. Then he took off his robe and gave his Intercontinental Championship belt to the referee as Skye left the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Drew circled around the ring and John grabbed Drew's arm and took him down and held onto him on the mat as he covered for a two count and John kicked Drew in the midsection and landed a right hand and went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and John landed a flying leg kick for a two count. Then John clotheslined Drew out of the ring and John got out of the ring and climbed on the barricade and John went off the barricade to land on Drew but Drew moved as John landed on his feet and John ducked a clothesline as he leaped on the barricade as Drew went to pull him down and John landed a flip onto Drew.

Then John threw Drew back into the ring and covered for a two count and Drew threw John off out of the ring and as John went to get back into the ring, Drew kicked John in the head and John's leg ended up getting caught in the middle and bottom rope and the referee and Skye tried to free John as Drew took full advantage kicking and beating on John. John was finally free from the ropes as he was holding on his leg and Drew grabbed his leg as he landed a couple elbow drops and applied a leglock and John was trying to fight back as Drew landed a knee drop onto the leg.

Then Drew kicked John in the face and Drew was stretching John as John popped up and landed an enziguri and John was clutching his leg as he landed some rights & lefts and he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and he ducked a right land as John landed a pele kick for a two count and Drew landed a chop block from behind the injured leg. Then Drew went for his double-arm underhook DDT but John countered and whipped Drew to the corner and landed the Flying Chuck for a two count and John was still favoring his leg as he grabbed Drew and went for the Moonlight Drive but Drew countered and landed a tilt-a-whirl back-breaker for a two count.

Then Drew shoved John down and John was holding onto his leg as Drew went to the corner as he removed the top turnbuckle pad and threw it on the mat as John was hitting right hands on Drew and the referee had to physically restrain John and was shouting at him as Skye was shouting at the referee. Then as the referee went to pick up the turnbuckle cover, Drew pushed John into the referee, who only saw John running him over, and the referee disqualified John.

Then Skye got into the ring and she & John were trying to explain what really happened but the referee wouldn't hear it and Drew rolled out of the ring. Drew immediately grabbed his Intercontinental Championship belt and then walked away as John got out of the ring and ran after Drew as he attacked him from behind.

Then the two brawled all over the ramp as the referees came out to separate them and Drew was head butting his way out but John caught up to him and the referee were able to separate the two men as Drew immediately walked away.

Skye was very upset at the outcome and of course, Drew McIntyre pulled another trick to get John out of the way.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Mickie James versus Beth Phoenix and Layla & Michelle McCool were sitting at ringside both wearing shirts they made themselves. Michelle had "Piggie James © food" and Layla had "We © Glamazon" and they both wore a headband in honor of Beth.

Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she raised her arms in the air as she walked down the ramp, climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth stared at Layla and Michelle who were clapping for her and then Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Dream's Secret following her.

Destiny was wearing a blue and black lace corset top, black miniskirt, and her hair curled.

Mickie was bouncing all over along with Dream's Secret and they ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Dream's Secret stared at Michelle and Layla were making fun of Mickie and Skye was showing them her Women's Championship belt as the two were talking trash and Dream's Secret left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth shoved Mickie and Mickie landed some forearms and then she bounced off the ropes and Beth landed a backbacker for a two count and Beth whipped Mickie to the corner and Mickie floated on Beth's shoulders and Beth tossed Mickie over the top rope to the ring apron and Mickie blocked a right hand and landed a forearm. Then Mickie hit Beth's head onto the turnbuckle and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a Thesz Press for a two count and Mickie was landing a few forearms as Layla jumped up on the apron to distract the referee as Destiny was distracting her.

Then Beth shoved Mickie to the ropes as she charged but Mickie kicked her off and Skye went to distract Michelle who got on the apron as well and went to kick Mickie but she kicked Beth accidentally and Skye laughed as Mickie then rolled Beth up for the win.

Then Dream's Secret got into the ring as Mickie's arm was raised by the referee and Dream's Secret hugged Mickie as Beth stared at Michelle who had a frighten look on her face.

Then Layla charged into the ring as Mickie kicked her in the midsection and hit her head on the turnbuckle and was beating her as Dream's Secret speared Michelle as she was getting in the ring and was stomping on her as Beth dragged Michelle. Then Beth lifted Michelle on her shoulder and rammed her in the corner and was beating on her as Mickie and Skye tore off Layla's tank top and landed a double clothesline as Beth landed one on Michelle. Then Destiny landed a back kick on Layla and tossed her out of the ring and Beth lifted Michelle over her head and slammed her down and Skye immediately kicked her in the midsection and Michelle rolled out of the ring.

Then Mickie and Dream's Secret surrounded Beth as Layla was about go into the ring but Beth kicked off the ring apron and Beth simply walked away as Mickie and Dream's Secret looked at her confused.

Then Mickie and Dream's Secret turned their heads for one second and noticed that Beth was about attack them but all three women tackled Beth at the same time and was beating on her and Beth immediately rolled out of the ring.

Skye smiled and was saying that she wasn't fooled as she raised her title belt in the air and Mackie & Destiny kept their eye on Michelle and Layla. Beth backed away slowly staring at Skye and Skye kept smiling.

Later after Smackdown was over, John was laying on the bed of his and Skye's hotel room and Skye was coming out of the bathroom in her blue Lacie baby doll.

"John, are you all right?" Skye said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. "I'm just really bummed about tonight."

"Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything about it because I thought you would flip out on me." Then Skye climbed on top of John. "I told Drew McIntyre is dirty; he's really not tough as he say he is."

"Yeah, the only thing he's good at is speaking without anybody understanding anything that he says."

"Hey, I can't understand him either. I'm not good at speaking freaking French but it's true. Look, you will have another chance and these referees better do their job or I will have to go to Theodore Long and demand that I referee the next Intercontinental Championship match."

"You do that."

"Oh, I will, believe that. But right now, let's focus on New Years' Eve."

"Yeah, that'll probably get my mind off of this."

Then John and Skye got into the bed and John turned off the light.


	40. New Years Eve

**Chapter 40: New Years Eve**

Two days later……

The day was New Years Eve' and Jasmine and her stepbrother Alex were throwing a New Years' party at their father's beach house.

A lot of people were at the beach dancing and drinking the night away including Madison, Christina, her boyfriend Josh, Destiny, Alex, and Rochelle.

Evan and Jasmine were coming out of the beach house and saw that everybody was having a great time as they were walking down the stairs.

"Well, it look like everyone is having a good time," Jasmine said. "I hope no one passes out onto the ocean; it would not be good to start the new year off like that."

"I hope so too," Evan said. "It looks like Rochelle is having a good time as well."

Evan spotted Rochelle dancing with Madison.

"Well, she's definitely getting her mind off of Dave," Jasmine said. "From what she told me, she thinks Dave and Vickie concocted a plan for him to be the number one contender after Rey screwed him in the Beat the Clock Challenge match."

"I believe her," Evan said. "The way Dave has been acting lately and Vickie's history, it is a possibility to go after Rey and get back at Rochelle."

"Especially when Rochelle made Dave sign the divorce papers after threatening to null and void that Hold-Harmless Agreement."

"I just hope the New Year will help her heal and get her life together."

"Me too."

Evan and Jasmine were unaware that John and Skye arrived and they walked them.

"Hey!" Skye said as Jasmine and Evan turned around.

"Hey, you made it!" Jasmine said as she hugged Skye. "Did you have a hard time finding the place?"

"A little," John said. "but we're here."

"Your stepfather sure has a kick-ass beach house," Skye said.

"The perfect place for a party," Jasmine said.

"Where are the others?" John said.

"They're out here dancing," Evan said. "I hate to say it's a shame that Kofi and Shayna aren't here enjoying this."

"Oh, yeah, they're in Jamaica _alone_ spending New Years' Eve," Skye said. "Something is up, I can feel it."

"We just have to convince them to spending New Years Eve with us next year," Jasmine said.

Meanwhile in Jamaica, Kofi was leading Shayna somewhere and she had her eyes closed.

"Okay, here we go," Kofi said as he held onto Shayna's hand. "Alright, open your eyes."

Shayna saw that she and Kofi were at the beach and saw that there was a small bonfire surrounded by flowers and coconuts. Their own private oasis as Kofi called it.

"Kofi, this is beautiful," Shayna said. "I can't believe you've done this for me. Thank you."

"Hey, that's not all," Kofi said.

Then he walked over to the fire as he picked up a coconut and gave it to Shayna.

"You're giving me a coconut, Kofi?" Shayna said as she was confused. "What's going on?"

"Open it and see," Kofi said.

Then Shayna shook her head as she opened the coconut and inside was the engagement ring Kofi bought in New York last month and Shayna's jaw dropped.

"Kofi," Shayna said as she was surprised.

Then Kofi took Shayna's hand and said,

"Shayna, from the time I've met you and got together with you, you're all I ever thought about. It's been almost a year and a half and the few months have been crazy for both of us but it made my love for you stronger because you've always been by my side. I guess what I'm trying to say is……" Then Kofi got down on one knee. "…….Shayna Taylor-Marie Brooke, will you marry me?"

Shayna was immediately surprised as she was trying to catch her breath and she answered,

"Yes, Kofi Kingston, I will marry you."

Then Kofi stood up and he & Shayna hugged each other and then Kofi took the ring out of the coconut and Shayna sat the coconut down as Kofi placed the ring on Shayna's finger. Then the two kissed each other passionately.

"Come on," Kofi said.

He took Shayna by the hand as they ran into the ocean and the two were playing around, splashing each other, and dunking themselves into the water. Then Kofi and Shayna shared a passionate kiss as they were circling in the water.

"This is why you wanted to spend New Years' Eve alone with me?" Shayna said.

"Yeah," Kofi said. "What did you think I was planning?"

"Nothing, this is the best New Years' Eve I could ever ask for."

"I wanted to do it before midnight so we could start the new year right."

"It kinda feels like Cinderella except with leaving the ball and the glass slipper behind."

Then Kofi and Shayna shared another passionate kiss in the ocean.

Back in Tallahassee, Florida, everyone gathered around the bonfire for the New Years countdown.

"Alright, everybody," Jasmine said, "let's end 2009 and welcome 2010 and the next decade!"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they cheered.

A lot of couples were hugging and kissing and everyone else gave high fives to each other and tipped their cups for the start of 2010.

"Hey, everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Jasmine's friend Abigail said on the stage. "Since we're into the year 2010, a certain Diva has decided to request a special live performance to start the new year right. Jasmine, if you may."

Then the crowd applauded as Jasmine got on the stage and stood in front of the microphone to sing with her former band that she once sung with that helped her get over abusive relationship with Tracy, and Abigail was the lead singer and played the electric guitar.

Then the band started playing the instrumental version of "Rush" by Aly and A.J. and Jasmine started singing.

__

(Jasmine)

Into your head, into your mind

Out of your soul, race through your veins

You can't escape, you can't escape

(Abigail)

Into your life, into your dreams

Out of the dark, sunlight again

You can't explain, you can't explain

(Jasmine and Abigail)

Can you feel it, can you feel it?

Rushin' through your hair

Rushin' through your head

Can you feel it, can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

(Jasmine)

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round

Lifting your feet right off the ground

You can't believe it's happening now

(Jasmine and Abigail)

Can you feel it, can you feel it?

Rushin' through your hair

Rushin' through your head

Can you feel it, can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell that you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

(Abigail)

It takes you to another place

Imagine everything you can

All the colors start to blend

Your system overloads again

(Jasmine)

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

Don't let nobody tell you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

After the band finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered and Jasmine & Abigail hugged each other as they smiled.


	41. Fight for Your Right

**Chapter 41: Fight for Your Right**

RAW was in Dayton, Ohio and on that night, Kofi was facing Randy Orton, Scene 42 was premiering their first music video "Breaking All the Rules," and Jasmine was participating in an eight-Diva tournament to become the next Divas' Champion since Melina got injured at a house show.

Everyone got wind of Kofi and Shayna's engagment by text messages and were pretty excited, especially Shayna's family.

In the Women's Locker Room, Jasmine and Skye were stretching and Skye was coaching Jasmine when they took the last few minutes.

"There you go," Skye said as she and Jasmine stood up.

"Whoo, I needed that," Jasmine said. "Oh, my God, January is gonna be a huge month for me. Tonight, our music video is premiering which I'll be participating in the eight-Diva tournament for a chance to become the Divas' Champion; next Tuesday, our album is coming out which is the same day Evan will participate in the ECW Homecoming Finale to become the number one contender for the ECW Championship at the Royal Rumble. Oh, my God, this is a lot to take in."

"I know, talk about starting 2010 on a high note," Skye said. "And speaking of Evan on ECW, if Evan were to win the ECW Championship at the Royal Rumble and he goes back to ECW, is there a possibility you would go back to ECW with him and JazzShay will be over?"

"Yeah, I mean, it would be incredible for Evan to finally be champion but leaving Shayna behind, not gonna happen in spirit. Besides, I already have a couple of girls who would take my place if I were to go back to ECW with Evan. But the tournament is next week, so let me enjoy this night and let's get ready."

"Okay."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first round match of the eight-Diva tournament which was Jasmine versus Brie Bella of the Bella Twins. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan."

Jasmine was wearing a black midriff low-cut tank top with a blue moon and star, black capris, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and then the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Her opponent being accompanied by Nikki, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella," Justin announced.

The Bellas walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron as they posed and flipped into the ring and then Nikki was helping Brie warm up as she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brie and Jasmine locked up Jasmine got Brie in the corner before a break and the two locked up again Brie got Jasmine in the corner before a break and Brie went behind and shoved her to the corner and kicked away at Jasmine and landed a couple of forearms and then Brie kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and a dropkick. Then Brie went to kick Jasmine again but Jasmine held onto her leg before landing a back kick and bounced off the ropes and went for a victory roll but Brie rolled through for a two count and Jasmine landed a knee to the midsection and a couple of forearms and whipped Brie to the ropes and kicked Jasmine in the face.

Then Brie bounced off the ropes and Jasmine missed a clothesline and Brie went for a springboard cross body but Jasmine landed a front kick in the back and grabbed Brie to land a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and then Jasmine whipped Brie to the ropes and Brie landed a DDT for a two count. Brie whipped Jasmine to the corner and charged into a head scissors takedown and then Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and Brie caught up to her and the two battled before they tumbled to the floor and Jasmine held onto her arm as the referee got out of the ring and checked on her.

Then out of nowhere, Maryse attacked Nikki and ran her to the ringpost and Maryse switched Nikki with Brie and went over the railing and through the crowd as Jasmine grabbed Nikki and tossed her back into the ring and whipped her to the corner and did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and landed a bulldog slam. And then Jasmine went for the Deadly Rose but Nikki countered and kicked Jasmine in the midsection and then bounced off the ropes and Jasmine landed a spinning heel kick and then landed the Deadly Rose for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine held onto her arm as the referee raised her arm in the air and then Jasmine helped Nikki up as Brie got into the ring and the three watched on the Titantron as it showed the replay of Maryse ramming Nikki into the ringpost and how Jasmine won the match.

Jasmine was flabbergasted thinking Maryse was trying to take Jasmine out of the tournament knowing about the Bella Twins' switch, but Maryse's plan backfired and she wasn't competing in the tournament.

Later, it was time for the world premiere of Scene 42's music video.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Jasmine Morgan, Shayna Brooke, Skye, and Destiny, Scene 42," Josh said with the girls beside him.

Jasmine was wearing a black and pink jersey sleeveless mini dress, black net stockings, and black boots. Skye was wearing a black leather and velvet design mini dress, black separate ruffled top, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a black vest-styled fur top, black leather pants, and her hair straight. And Destiny was wearing a black shirred sequin trim halter dress.

"Ladies, in just a few moments, we're gonna premiere your music video, "Breaking All the Rules.' What can you girls tell us about your crossover from wrestling to music?"

"Josh, this is something we've all been wanting to do since we've already seen John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, and Delancey Scott doing the same thing," Jasmine said. "Now this is it for us and I happen to be a big fan of music, but I couldn't do it without my girls."

"This is a huge step for us Divas," Skye said. "We've been working so hard for the past six months for this moment and also keep our focus on wrestling. I would've traded wrestling for music but I can keep two things at once."

"As everybody knows," Shayna said. "Our debut album, 'Behind the Scenes' is coming out next Tuesday and I suggest everybody go buy this album because every song on this album, I guarantee you won't get them out of your head."

"And speaking of songs, four of them has each of us singing lead," Destiny said. "That's another guarantee."

"Well, we can't wait any longer," Josh said, "this is the world premiere of Scene 42's music video, 'Breaking All the Rules.'"

The video then appeared and it started with Scene 42 and a bunch of people standing out in front of a club waiting to get in and each girl in a bathroom stall.

_(Skye)_

_If you want it slowly, don't knock on my door_

_'Cause I want it all and a little bit more_

_If you want to go anywhere, just let me know when_

_'Cause I want to be there again and again_

_Now I know the time is right and I can't wait another night_

_Love will never turn back around_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away_

_Just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away_

_Just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_(Shayna)_

_Now that we're going, let's go all the way_

_(Destiny)_

_(Let's go all the way)_

_Nobody can stop us I don't care what they say_

_(Destiny)_

_(I don't care what they say)_

_I'll take you places that you've never known_

_Don't look behind, you are you ready to go_

_Now I know the time is right and I can't wait another night_

_Love will never turn back around_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away_

_Just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away_

_Just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_(Destiny)_

_I put my mind on the go because this feeling I know_

_Is never gonna go away_

_(Jasmine)_

_And everybody around me has nothing to say_

_I'm just a runaway_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Breaking all the rules when we get together_

_Anything at all are you ready to do_

_(Jasmine)_

_(Are you ready to do)_

_Breaking all the rules we can run away just me and you_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Then the vided ended and Eve Torres and Gail Kim were watching it in the Women's Locker Room.

"Wow, that video rocks," Eve said. "The girls did an amazing job."

"That was really awesome," Gail said. "I loved how the girls were dancing all over in the ladies' restroom. That was my favorite part of the video."

"I wonder if John Morrison, Evan Bourne, and Kofi Kingston thought of that idea."

Then Eve and Gail laughed when Kelly Kelly came forward.

"Hey, girls," Kelly Kelly said.

"Hey," Eve and Gail said.

"Did you see Scene 42's music video, 'Breaking All the Rules'?" Gail said.

"Yes, I did and I also happen to have an advanced copy of their debut album," Kelly Kelly said as she held up the album.

"Oh, my God, have you listened to it?" Eve said.

"I couldn't stop listening to it all day; I like this song 'Hottie' in which Skye sings lead on it."

"I'll bet it reminds her of John Morrison," Gail said.

"Probably," Eve said.

Then the girls laughed when the Ambernathy Girls came forward.

"Are you serious?" Paris said. "You actually saw Scene 42's music video and you, Kelly Kelly, got an advanced copy of their debut album? Here's my opinion: the video sucks and I'll bet every song on their debut album sucks too."

"Yeah, everybody is all over Scene 42," Katrina said. "What about us? What about the Ambernathy Girls? I don't know what is with your people but this is too much for me. It really is."

"And besides, what does Scene 42 mean?" Gabrielle said. "I don't get it."

"Does it mean that every scene involves JazzShay beating us every time?" Paris said. "Or Dream's Secret making fun and playing pranks on Michelle McCool and Layla every week? You give us an answer, what does it mean?"

"I actually heard that Scene 42 was a name dedicated to the Angelic Coalition," Eve said. "There is four younger members of the group and two older ones, meaning Christina Alexis and Madison Spears."

Then Eve pointed as the Ambernathy Girls turned around and saw that Christina and Madison were behind them.

"And the scene in Scene 42 means life in general scenes in and out of wrestling," Christina said, "which constitutes the name of their debut album, 'Behind the Scenes.'"

"And if you got a problem with Scene 42," Madison said, "here's the name a song that the girls should write for their next album, 'Tramps.'"

"Come on," Paris said, "let's get out of here."

Then the Ambernathy Girls left the Women's Locker Room.

A little later, someone was knocking on Vince McMahon's door and Vince answered it and shot someone a stare of hatred.

"You have a lot of nerve knocking on my door," Vince said as he was talking to Randy Orton.

"This isn't a social visit; this is business, Vince," Randy said. "I know the theme of the night seems to be putting the past behind you. Well, I have an offer for you. I don't know how you plan on confronting Bret Hart later on tonight; but I think……"

"Let me just say this, what Bret Hart did to me, spitting in my face and walking out on my company, is nothing compared to what you did to me and my family."

"Maybe so, but I know that you have done business with men who you despised in the past and Bret Hart is the one legend that I haven't had the opportunity to lay to rest. I promise to go that ring after I beat Kofi Kingston and kick Bret in the skull if you give me the word."

"What's in it for you?"

"Well, I know for a fact as well, Vince, that Bret Hart does not wanna just talk with you, he wants to fight. What I'm proposing is that I have your back. I kick Bret, you put me in the Royal Rumble, entrant number 30. What do you say?"

"What I say is I have my own security at my beck & call and the other thing I have to say is don't you ever confront me ever again."

Then Vince went back inside his office and slammed the door in Randy's face and then slammed the wall in anger as he walked down the hallway only to find Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes walking towards him.

"What do you two want?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to thank you for threatening us last week, for sitting out at ringside for matches," Cody said. "It really inspired us."

"Yeah, you inspired us so much, Randy that we just want to return the favor," Ted said. "You see, we're gonna by sitting at ringside tonight when you face Kofi. If you don't beat him……"

"Yeah, if you don't beat Kofi Kingston, well, then it's just like you said to us last week, we're going to kick you out of the Legacy and then we're going to beat the hell out of you"

Randy glared at Ted and Cody before they walked away and Randy was unaware that JazzShay was watching him the whole time.

"Wow, this is going to be so good," Shayna said.

"It's the other way around this week," Jasmine said, "and you know what I should join you and Kofi for his match tonight so we'll both witness the burial of Legacy. But I got business to take care of."

Then Jasmine walked away as Shayna had a huge smile on her face.

Back at the arena, Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his arms in the air and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and asked for a microphone.

"Last week, John Cena couldn't beat me," Sheamus said. "He can make all the excuses he wants but the fact is I did exactly what I said I would. The last image of 2009 was me standing over his feet and body still WWE Champion. My next title match is at the Royal Rumble and I will not be defending it against John Cena. I'm through with him, I've beaten him, I put him through a table, and I took his title and now I want a new challenge. Bret Hart, you were right when you said you're the best there ever was; but as the best there is and the best there ever will be, that belongs to me. I dare anybody step in this ring……"

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as Evan went face-to-face with Sheamus and Evan took the microphone and ran out of the ring with Jasmine.

"Sheamus, the only reason you have that title is because someone gave you an opportunity," Evan said. "I know if given the same opportunity, I can beat you and I want my opportunity right now."

Then Evan tossed the microphone to Sheamus and Sheamus said,

"Do you now?" Sheamus said. "Look at this, little Evan Bourne actually thinks he can beat me. Well, I'll tell you what, little Evan Bourne, why don't we get a referee in here right now. Evan, if could beats him tonight, I'll gladly my title on the line against you at the Royal Rumble. But honestly, you're not gonna get that title; the only thing you're going to get is the worst beating of your entire life, little Evan Bourne."

Then Evan got into the ring when Sheamus wasn't looking and then the referee called for the bell as Evan immediately kicked Sheamus in the back of the leg twice and Sheamus missed a right hand and Evan landed aw knee to the face sending Sheamus to the ropes and Evan charged at Sheamus as Sheamus tossed him over the top rope. But Evan hung onto the ropes and kicked Sheamus in the back and landed a high kick to the back of the head and then Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the shooting star press for a two count and Sheamus tossed Evan out of the ring as Jasmine's jaw dropped.

She helped Evan to his feet and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle again and went for a crossbody, but Sheamus caught him and landed a huge fall away slam and landed a clubbing blow to the head and landed several knee drops and a big boot to the face and Sheamus grabbed Evan and landed the Iron Cross Outsider's Edge drop and for the pin and the win.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as Sheamus grabbed the WWE Championship belt and raised it in the air as he placed his foot on Evan. But even though Evan lost, Jasmine was impressed that he stood up to Sheamus after Sheamus was raising hell attacking people on RAW.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Randy Orton.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the three walked down the ramp and JazzShay got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down.

Then Legacy's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and went around in the ring and sat next to the announcers. Kofi and JazzShay stared at Ted and Cody as JazzShay smiled as they showed their Slammy Award trophies at them.

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Randy walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Randy stared at Kofi and Legacy and then JazzShay left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he immediately kicked Randy in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and landed a couple of forearms before he went to whip Randy to the corner but Randy reversed and Kofi leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a flying right hand and then Randy kicked Kofi in the midsection and applied a headlock. Kofi was fighting back with back elbows and shoved Randy to the ropes and Randy got a shoulder block and Randy looked at JazzShay was talking trash to them as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Randy twice before landing a flying back elbow and Randy stumbled to the corner as Kofi kicked Randy before whipping him to the corner and splashed him.

Kofi whipped Randy to the ropes and Randy held on as Kofi clotheslined him over the top rope and Randy stumbled towards the announcers' table as Kofi landed a low dropkick through the ropes to the outside as Ted and Cody just watched and Kofi stared at the two as he grabbed Randy and threw him back into the ring. Kofi kept staring at Legacy as Randy grabbed Kofi and went for the DDT and Kofi landed a back body drop sending Randy to the outside and Randy was trying to his feet as he was staring at Ted & Cody and then at JazzShay who laughed at him.

Then Randy went back into the ring as Kofi attacked him and got him into the corner as he landed forearms to the back and went to whip to the corner but Randy reversed as he missed a clothesline as Kofi landed a European uppercut and then Kofi climbed up the top turnbuckle as Randy grabbed his leg and Kofi kicked him away. Then Randy shoved him to the floor and then got out of the ring as he grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the ring apron and tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Randy applied a headlock and Kofi was fighting back with right hands but Randy dragged him down by the hair.

Randy grabbed Kofi's legs and stomped on his chest over & over and Randy was talking trash to the crows and Kofi kicked Randy in the back of the leg and Randy grabbed Kofi and hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed forearms to the back, clubs to the head, and kicked away at Kofi and Kofi rolled on the ring apron as Randy grabbed his legs and catapulted him throat-first on the bottom rope. Then Randy covered Kofi for a two count and Randy got Kofi in a headlock again and Kofi got to his feet and was fighting back but Randy clubbed him in the back and Kofi ducked a right hand and Kofi bounced off the ropes and the two collided mid-air and both men were down.

Randy and Kofi slowly came to their feet and landed some right hands and kicked Randy before he landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick sending Randy to the corner and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle before punching Randy and he flipped back onto the mat and landed a huge European uppercut and grabbed Randy as he landed a Russian legsweep. Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Randy rolled out of the ring and Kofi landed a suicide dive and threw Randy back into the ring.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash for a two count and then Kofi grabbed Randy but Randy kicked Kofi in the midsection and tossed him to the ropes but Kofi bounced back and Randy went for the RKO but Kofi countered shoving Randy to the ropes and landed the S.O.S for a near fall. Kofi grabbed Randy and Randy again went for the RKO but Kofi countered and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Randy block and immediately landed the RKO for the pin and the win.

JazzShay looked at each other disappointed that not only Kofi lost to Randy Orton but Legacy wasn't broken up as Randy got to his feet and had his arm raised in the air and Randy looked at Ted and Cody as they remained in their seats with blank looks on their faces. Then Randy left the ring as JazzShay got into the ring and checked on Kofi and Randy walked up the ramp and turned back to look at Ted and Cody stood up and folded their arms.

Later RAW was over, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room and Evan was laying on the bed playing with his phone as Jasmine came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Jasmine climbed on the bed next to Evan and smiled on him.

"I really like this picture of us with Bret Hart," Evan said as he showed the picture on his phone to Jasmine.

"I am so glad I got the chance to finally meet him," Jasmine said. "I've waited my whole life for that."

"Me too."

Then Evan put his phone on the nightstand and saw that Jasmine was still smiling at him.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Nothing, just admiring you," Jasmine said. "I don't know if I ever told you this but the only thing that attracts me about you is your eyes. I have always noticed that you have such beautiful brown eyes that I just can't stop staring at."

"You know what attracts me about you?"

"What?"

Then Evan lifted Jasmine's cami and was caressing her pierced navel.

"That," Evan said.

"I thought you liked my legs," Jasmine said.

"I do like everything about you."

"Then I already know you like my lips."

Then Evan leaned towards Jasmine and kissed her as he climbed on top of her and then lifted her cami as he was kissing on all over Jasmine's pierced navel as Jasmine giggled. Then Evan moved her cami up more as he kissed her breasts and all over on her nipples and took Jasmine's cami off and tossed it to the floor. Then Evan went down and kissed all over Jasmine's sun tattoo on her lower stomach and took off her boy shorts & panties and tossed them to the floor and Evan went to kiss on Jasmine's thighs & legs all over and slowly moved up to her womanhood and Jasmine moaned loudly for a while as Evan had his hands on Jasmine's hips holding onto her.

Then Evan went up kissing her stomach, chest, and her lips and he took off his boxers and he entered her and started moving as he lifted up Jasmine's leg as she continued to moan. About a few minutes later, Jasmine reached her climax and Evan reached his and Jasmine was catching her breath as she looked at Evan.

"See? I just can't stop staring at your beautiful brown eyes," Jasmine said.

"Well, I just can't stop staring at your beautiful body," Evan said, "especially when I'm kissing it."

Then Jasmine giggled as she and Evan kissed each other passionately.


	42. Rochelle’s New Beau

**Chapter 42: Rochelle's New Beau**

The next day, Smackdown was in Louisville, Kentucky and Rochelle was walking down the hallway of the arena and as she reached the Women's Locker room, Rochelle knocked on the door and a minute later, Skye opened it.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said.

"Hey, can I come in?" Rochelle said.

"Sure."

Then Rochelle went inside the Women's Locker Room and Destiny was there as well.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" Rochelle said.

"Possibly nothing," Destiny said.

"Cuddling with John as usual," Skye said. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking if you, Destiny, Madison and John would like to hang out after Smackdown tonight……so I can introduce you to my new boyfriend, perhaps?"

"New boyfriend?" Skye said. "Who?"

"Well, I don't think if I ever told you this, but there was this guy who was just a fling over Spring Break when I was in college. I only told Delancey about this a few years ago over a game of Truth or Dare……when I kissed her."

"You kissed Delancey?" Destiny said.

"Yes, on a dare and she told me never to tell anybody about it. Now it's out and she'll kill me."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Skye said. "But this guy you said is your new boyfriend, he's here?"

"Yes, I already introduced him to Amanda & Brittany and I want you to meet him tonight after Smackdown."

"I definitely wanna meet him but does Dave know about him?"

"No and I don't care. It's over between me & Dave and I want to start the new year fresh."

"Well, we'll meet your new boyfriend tonight," Destiny said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said as she left the Women's Locker Room.

"Wow, it's been a few weeks since Rochelle divorced Dave and now she's already got a new man," Skye said. "How did this happen?"

"She probably met with him during New Years Eve or New Years Day," Destiny said. "That's my guess."

"And it's a fling from Spring Break; that sounds like a reunion of sorts. I got to meet this guy."

Smackdown was an explosive start of 2010; Dream's Secret witnessed Mickie getting payback at Beth for last week after Beth won her match against Layla and Layla & Michelle McCool attacked Beth before Mickie made the "save." And John got payback on his own when Drew McIntyre was interviewed by Josh Matthews claiming about his clean record against that ended with a slap in a face and a brawl.

After Smackdown was over, John, Skye, Destiny, and Madison were at the hotel bar waiting for Rochelle and her new boyfriend to arrive.

"So, have you seen Rochelle and her new boyfriend yet?" Skye said.

"No, not yet," Madison said. "I wonder what he's like."

"That's what I'm wondering," John said. "I hope he doesn't turn out to be another Batista."

"That's the last thing Rochelle needs," Destiny said. "By the way, John, I've never seen you so fired up against someone like Drew McIntyre."

"Hey, Skye's been telling me that Drew is dirty and he claims he hurts people when all he does is cheat. Simple as that."

"Trust me, Destiny," Skye said. "I've seen it all."

Then Rochelle walked into the bar with her new boyfriend who looked to be 6'6" with brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, everyone," Rochelle said.

"Hi," everyone else said.

"This is my new boyfriend, Braden. Braden, these are my friends Carla, but we call her Skye, her boyfriend John, Lauren also known as Destiny, and Madison."

"It is very nice to meet you, Braden," Skye said.

"You too," Braden said.

"Why don't you sit down and join us," John said.

"Sure."

Then Rochelle and Braden sat next to Madison.

"So, Braden, what is it that you do?" John asked.

"I actually own a restaurant and a nightclub in Miami," Braden said.

"Wow," Destiny said, "that's a pretty busy life for you."

"I work hard and I play hard."

"So how did you and Rochelle meet up with each other?" Madison said. "I mean, we already know about the Spring Break fling."

"Madison!" Skye said.

"What?"

"It's okay," Braden said. "I actually saw Rochelle at a mall in Miami during New Years Day, we talked over drinks, exchanged phone numbers, and then she asked me to come to East Rutherford to see her wrestle."

"I guess it's fate after all these years you haven't seen each other," Skye said.

"Or maybe it was Eddie Guerrero lifting my spirits again," Rochelle said. "That's a long story I haven't told you yet, Braden."

"Well, we are so happy for you, Rochelle," Destiny said. "It's great to see you so happy."

"Hey, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?"

"Well, I have to say this is the most pathetic sight I have ever seen," Dave said as he came forward.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said as she turned her head.

"What the hell do you want, Dave?" Skye said.

"This has nothing to do with you, Skye," Dave said.

"Hey, you don't talk to her like that," John said.

"Stay out of this, Morrison."

"Wait a minute," Braden said as he got up and walked towards Dave. "Alright, let's not this get out of hand, alright? You must be Dave Batista, the ex-husband that Rochelle has been telling me about."

Then Dave snickered as he said,

"And you must be Rochelle's new boyfriend, wow."

"Yes, and his name is Braden," Rochelle said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind spilling out every dirty little detail to Braden since you decided to embarrass me on national TV by signing the divorce papers."

"You know what, Dave?" John said. "You are going too far with this."

"John, no!" Skye said as she stopped John from getting up. "Dave is just trying to get a rise out of everybody so don't do something you'll later regret."

"Skye's right, John," Braden said. "And besides, if there's one thing I will not stand for is people stabbing friends in the back, especially for greed."

Again, Dave snickered knowing Rochelle told Braden everything about what had happened over the past few months.

"Well, I suppose I should take my leave," Dave said. "So you kids have fun."

Then Dave simply walked out of the bar.

"He has some nerve," Rochelle said. "I am so sorry about this, Braden."

"It's okay, Rochelle," Braden said. "You were right about him, he's a jerk who made the biggest mistake of his life of losing you."

"Well, Braden and I should go back to our room and I'm sorry for what just happened."

"Hey, it's okay," Skye said. "At least Braden had the guts to stand up to your ex-husband."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all," Braden said as Rochelle got up. "I have to catch an early flight back to Florida so I hope to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you," Madison said.

"Good night, everyone," Rochelle said.

"Good night," Destiny said as Rochelle and Braden left the bar.

"You know, after what just happened," Destiny said. "I think we need to go back to our room too."

"You said it," Madison said.

"Yeah, I think we should go, too," John said.

"Let's go," Skye said.

Then everyone got up and left the bar to the elevators at the hotel lobby.

"By the way, I think Braden is great for Rochelle," Skye said. "He's nice."

"And he has his own business," Madison said. "That's a plus."

"Yeah, it's just too bad Dave can't top that." John said.

"He had his chance," Destiny said. "And the way Braden stood up to Dave, that is a real man."

Then everyone got on the elevator to return to their rooms.


	43. Kings and Queens of the Ring

**Chapter 43: Kings and Queens of the Ring**

RAW was in Minneapolis, Minnesota with Mike Tyson guest hosting and Evan was teaming up with Mark Henry against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Jasmine and Shayna were in the catering room going over plans for Scene 42's album release tomorrow.

"So tomorrow," Shayna said, "we have a couple of radio interviews and we'll be signing autographs at Wal-Mart from 10:00am to 1:00pm, Wednesday, we'll be on the Wendy Williams show, and Thursday, we'll be on the Ellen Degeneres show."

"Oh, my God, this is going to be a thrill ride with our album coming out," Jasmine said. "I wonder how it's going to do well on the Billboard Charts."

"Well, a lot of our fans have been downloading 'Breaking All the Rules' a lot, especially on I-Tunes."

"No way!"

"Yep, and now tomorrow, the journey begins. We are so ready for this and if we go on a concert tour, we'll be ready for that too."

"I can't wait."

Then Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes came into the catering room and spotted Jasmine and Shayna.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Legacy," Jasmine said. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you girls hate us and everything," Ted said, "but you two need to grow up and stay out of our business."

"And Shayna, you need to tell your boyfriend to back off," Cody said.

"Kofi is my fiancé now," Shayna said, "and if Kofi needs to back off, he'll do it on his terms. And second, I don't know about you and Cody, but the past two weeks, I was really hoping Legacy would break up, but can't you see that Randy Orton is holding you back?"

"Yeah, why is it that you haven't been tag team champions for a year?" Jasmine said. "Did you ever think about that? During that time, you and Randy were making the McMahons' life a living hell and you tried to do the same thing to John Cena and D-Generation X. You guys are a couple of wimps who can't even stand up to Randy the right way, especially you, Ted."

"Yeah, Ted; Jasmine and I have seen your match against Randy and there you were like a little wimpy who can't even fight back against a bully. Are we getting to you?"

Then Ted looked down and turned his head as Jasmine and Shayna walked out of the catering room.

"It's a shame though, guys," Jasmine said. "Us girls are at the top of our game as a tag team, a Slammy Award-winning tag team, and you two, you won't earn anymore stripes unless you do the right thing in breaking up Legacy the right way and leaving Kofi Kingston alone."

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked away.

Then RAW was on and Justin Roberts was in the ring to welcome guest host, Mike Tyson.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome tonight's guest host for Monday Night RAW, he is the former undisputed World Heavyweight Champion, he is one of the most iconic sports figures of the 20th century, the most iconic sports figure, ladies and gentlemen, 'Iron' Mike Tyson."

Then Mike Tyson's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then he shook Justin's hand as Justin gave him the microphone.

"It's great being back on Monday Night RAW and I have to say the last time I was here on RAW was a memorable experience."

Then the video screen showed clips from 1998 when Vince McMahon, Mike Tyson, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin mixed it up and Mike Tyson knocked out Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 14.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mike said. "Well, it's very nice to be here, I look forward to being here……"

Then Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Did I hear that right?" Sheamus said. "Did they just announce you as one of the iconic sports figure of the 20th century?"

"That's a matter of opinion," Mike said. "That's a matter of opinion, that theirs."

"You're no icon, you're nothing but a washed-up, ex-champion." Sheamus then held up the WWE Championship belt. "I am the WWE Champion and that makes me the baddest man on the planet."

Then Sheamus got in Mike's face and Mike gave Sheamus a shoulder fake to send Sheamus reeling backward.

"I dare you to do that again," Sheamus said, "because if you do, you better make sure you make contact.

Then Sheamus and Mike went nose-to-nose and then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Tyson," Randy said, "I'm not interested in creating a Sportscenter moment like some people might be. What I'm interested in is the WWE Title. Now Sheamus here doesn't have an opponent for the Royal Rumble, so I think that you need to make me the number one contender for the WWE Championship and I think that you should do that soon."

Then John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a pink tube top with a foil highlighted rose print, dark denim vest, dark denim jeans, and her hair curled.

John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring with John holding a microphone in his hand.

"Hi, guys," John said. "Hi, everybody."

"What are you doing here, Cena?" Sheamus said.

"What am I doing here? I came here to see Mike Tyson. What am I doing here? I am here because the Vikings are still in the Playoffs and the Packers are going home. I am here for the WWE Championship."

"I've already told you, you won't be getting a title shot at the Rumble and in case you forgot, last time we……."

"I didn't forget anything, I remember you telling me that I'm not gonna get another shot at the title." John was mocking Sheamus as Nicole laughed. "Here's where it gets kind of confusing. The last time we fought, you lost, l-o-s-t lost. As a matter of face, I beat everyone here. Don't look confused because I beat him……" John was referring to Randy Orton. "And I beat you and I even beat Mike Tyson. It took virtually all of my youth and I had to beat up opponents like Glass Joe, King Hippo, Piston Honda twice, and then you finally beat Super Macho Man and you're like, 'Man, I got it!' and then you spend another two years trying to beat Mike Tyson but I did it. I beat Mike Tyson. So the way this whole thing should pan out if anyone deserves a shot at the WWE Championship, Iron Mike, I think you're looking at him."

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a red vest-styled fur top, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Shayna holding a microphone in his hand.

"What are you doing here, Kingston?" Randy said. "You are not a part of this discussion."

"You're right," Kofi said. "You're right, Randy; last week, I lost to you and I probably don't have any business being out here except for one thing. You and you, John, you both been WWE Champion, you had numerous countless WWE Title matches while I, I haven't had one and I'm not going to sit in the back and just wait for my opportunity."

Then the crowd chanted "Cena sucks!" and John went over to Kofi and said,

"Pay no attention, I usually don't anyways."

"Randy, John, I'm out here because I want a shot and I want a chance at the WWE Title and I'm telling you right now, I will not take no for an answer."

"So I have a simple way of solving all this," Sheamus said. "Tyson, when you were World Champion, you had months between your title defenses. And since I'm a much better World Champion than you ever were, and since I successfully defended my WWE Championship two weeks ago, I want the Rumble off. And as for you three, you want a title match, then go to the Royal Rumble and earn it like everyone else. Isn't that right, Tyson?"

"First of all, Sheamus," Mike said, "don't ever compare me and you as champion because I never ducked a fight in my life, and if you three guys want a shot, you guys got a shot, you got a Triple Threat shot, and the winner will meet Sheamus at the Royal Rumble for the championship of the world!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight, it's gonna be Von Kaiser, Bob Bowl, and me and the winner gets to face Soda Popinski at the Royal Rumble? I like those odds, here we go, this is Monday Night RAW with Mike Tyson!"

Then John, Randy, Kofi, and the girls looked at Sheamus as Sheamus left the ring very unhappy.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Evan and Mark Henry versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Legacy's entrance theme played and Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down as he and Cody asked for a microphone.

"Last year, Ted, Randy, and myself were three of the final four in the Royal Rumble match up. Last year, it was Randy Orton's but this year, it's a different story."

"I couldn't agree more, Cody," Ted said. "This year, it is my turn. What, you disagree? Well, let's see Cody, how do I put this? You know, your dad's always talking about how you have these movie star good looks; well, take it from somebody who actually is a movie star, someone whose movie, 'The Marine 2' is now available on DVD and Blu-ray and is considered superior to the original 'Marine' in every way."

"Ted, my fifth-grade graduation video is superior than the original 'Marine', so what's your point?"

"My point is this, Cody, I'm going to win the Royal Rumble."

Cody got in Ted's face for some jaw-jacking until Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a red and pink jersey sleeveless mini dress, black net stockings, black boots, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled.

"Uh-oh, it looks like there's some trouble in paradise among Legacy already," Jasmine said. "I mean, after two weeks of threats of being kicked out of Legacy, you guys are at each other's throats of who's going to win the Royal Rumble. You two just won't listen, will you? Well, good luck, boys, because this tag team match is going to be so good that neither of you will be superior among my fiancé and his tag team partner."

Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan following him. The three walked down the ramp and Mark got into the ring and Evan & Jasmine got on the ring apron and posed as they got into the ring as well. Then Jasmine blew a kiss at Legacy as she laughed and she, Mark, and Cody got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ted and Evan locked up and then Ted landed a knee to Evan's midsection and Ted clubbed him in the back before he whipped him to the ropes and Evan landed a hurricurrana and a dropkick and Evan kicked Ted in the back of the leg before Ted tossed Evan over the top rope to the ring apron. Then Ted landed a knee to the face before he landed a dropkick sending him into the barricade and Jasmine ran over to Evan to check on him and Cody got in her way as the two started yelling at each other and Cody backed away as Jasmine helped Evan to his feet and Evan got back into the ring.

Then Ted grabbed him as he hit Evan's head onto the turnbuckle and then Ted applied a headlock and clubbed Evan in the back as he made the tag to Cody and Ted whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan leaped over Ted as Cody landed a dropkick for a two count and Cody stalked Evan as he landed a right hand and stomped on his head. Then Cody landed a scoop slam and then a knee drop to the head for another two count and Cody twisted Evan's arm and applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet and shoved Cody to the ropes and Cody landed a knee to the face and Evan went for a tag but Cody grabbed him and Evan landed an enziguri.

Cody stumbled onto the ropes as Evan made the tag to Mark and Mark landed two clotheslines and a head butt and Ted got into the ring as Mark landed a clothesline and Mark got Cody over his head as he press slammed him and then Mark made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle for the Air Bourne but Ted yanked Cody out of the way. Evan got off the top turnbuckle as Ted kicked him in the midsection and Mark got into the ring and went after Ted but Ted yanked the ropes sending Mark over the top rope and Evan landed a high knee sending Ted out of the ring but Cody kicked Evan in the back of the leg from behind and landed the Cross Rhodes for the pin and the win.

Jasmine was angry as Mark rolled back into the ring and Cody backed away and got out of the ring as Jasmine went into the ring to check on Evan. Then Ted and Cody raised each other's arms in the air and walked away as Jasmine stared at them knowing that again Legacy made her eat her words.

A few minutes later, the Ambernathy Girls walked down the ramp and as they reached Mike Tyson's office, they went inside and Mike & Chris Jericho were inside.

"Hi, Mike," the Ambernathy Girls said.

"Oh, hey, ladies," Mike said. "How are you doing tonight?"

"We're doing okay," Gabrielle said.

"Chris, I can't believe you're still on RAW," Katrina said. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here anymore."

Ever since Chris Jericho and the Big Show lost the Unified Tag Team Championships to D-Generation X, Chris Jericho tried everything to stay on RAW from dressing up as Santa Claus to protesting outside the arena last week in Dayton, Ohio.

"Well, I just explained to Shawn Michaels that Mike Tyson and I were unfairly treated by D-Generation X and we're gonna be in a match against DX and if I win with Mike Tyson, I get a free pass to stay on RAW for as long as I want to. Now if you'll excuse me."

Then Chris walked away.

"So what can I do for you, ladies?" Mike said.

"Well, we've been down on our luck since we got beaten by JazzShay at TLC," Paris said, "and we just can't figure out how to beat them."

"What we're proposing is that we want to be in a match against JazzShay tonight," Gabrielle said. "A no disqualification match. What do you say?"

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Mike said.

"Of course," Katrina said, "and if I have to hear any of the Divas singing one of 'Scene 42's' songs one more time before their album comes out tomorrow, I'm gonna puke."

Then Christina walked in towards the Ambernathy Girls.

"Now that I would love to see," Christina said. "You know, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanna face JazzShay again in a No Disqualification match. The same thing is just gonna happen as always: JazzShay will beat you. But you and I have some unfinished business; I will never forget that you three cost my match at Bragging Rights and we are on RAW meaning you screwed the other Divas on RAW. That's why you're always losing because you betrayed RAW for your own games like the Big Show and I want some payback.

"Like what, Christina?" Paris said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Since Mike Tyson happens to be a boxer, I could possibly knock all three of you out in a boxing match."

Then Gabrielle laughed as Paris and Katrina looked at her.

"Did you hear that, Mike?" Gabrielle said as she continued to laugh. "Big bad Christina Alexis actually thinks she can knock all three of us out in a boxing match. I dare you."

"You know what?" Mike said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. The Ambernathy Girls versus Christina Alexis in a Divas' Gauntlet boxing match."

Then Gabrielle's smile turned into a frown as Christina laughed.

"Good luck, girls," Christina said. "I hope you got your boxing gloves ready."

Then Christina walked away as Paris and Katrina looked at Gabrielle and walked away as well as Gabrielle was fidgeting.

A little later, it was time for the Triple Threat match to be the number one contender to face Sheamus at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship which was Kofi versus John Cena versus Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Randy walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Randy got on the top turnbuckle and stared at the crowd and got back down as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and John got into the ring and was pumping himself up and took off his new "Never Give Up" baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and then John took off his new "Never Give Up" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Nicole & Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back as Kofi landed a forearm and a couple of right hands and Randy stumbled to the corner as John landed a right hand of his own and whipped Randy to the corner hard and he & Kofi landed a double suplex and Randy stumbled to the corner as Kofi splashed him and landed a European uppercut. Kofi and John stalked Randy as John hit Randy's head on the turnbuckle and whipped him to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and landed a fisherman's suplex and Kofi landed a flying European uppercut and a forearm twice and Randy bailed out of the ring but John followed threw Randy back into the ring.

Kofi then kicked Randy in the midsection and landed some forearms and he & John whipped Randy to the ropes and landed a double back elbow and John landed an elbow drop as Kofi tossed Randy out of the ring leaving John and Kofi alone in the ring and the two looked at each other as they circled around the ring and then Sheamus came out from the curtain to watch the match. John told Sheamus to come on down but then Randy attacked both John and Kofi from behind and stomped on them before Randy grabbed Kofi and landed a European uppercut and whipped Kofi to the ropes and landed a back elbow and then Randy looked at John and tossed him out of the ring.

Then Randy stomped on Kofi several times and landed a knee drop and then landed some right hands and covered for a two count and Randy grabbed Kofi and Kofi was fighting back with right hands and kicked Randy in the midsection and whipped Randy to the ropes and Randy whipped Kofi onto John knocking him off the ring apron as John was about to get into the ring. Then Randy attacked Kofi from behind and stomped on him before he applied a headlock on Kofi and Kofi got to his feet as he tried to fight back with back elbows but Randy dragged him by the hair and as John was about to get into the ring, Randy caught him and then dropped John with the Inverted DDT from the middle rope.

Randy got up but walked into a high cross-body splash from Kofi for a two count and Kofi was kicking Randy in the legs sending him into the corner and Kofi landed a right hand as he went to whip Randy to the corner but Randy reversed and Kofi leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a flying clothesline. Kofi went to whip Randy to the ropes but Randy twisted Kofi's arm and landed a fallaway backbreaker but John bounced off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam and he hit Randy's head onto the turnbuckle and landed some rights & lefts and whipped Randy to the corner and went to splash Randy but Randy moved out of the way and John landed shoulder first onto the ringpost.

Kofi attacked Randy and hit the S.O.S. for a two count and Kofi kicked Randy in the head and Kofi pumped himself up but John caught him and applied the STF for a long while before Randy broke the hold and was hitting John as he whipped John to the ropes and John ducked a right hand and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam. Then John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Kofi yanked Randy down and landed some chops to the chest and bounced off the ropes before landing a dropkick and a leaping clothesline before once again, he pumped himself up before bouncing off the ropes and hitting the Boom Drop.

Then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and then hit the Trouble in Paradise but John rolled out of the ring and Nicole went to check on him as Kofi turned to Randy and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed ten punches in the corner and flipped onto the mat while Cody Rhodes showed up and kicked the ring steps into John.

Then Cody got on the ring apron to distract the referee as Nicole and Shayna tried to attack as Ted DiBiase showed up in the ring and interfered as he pulled Kofi onto the mat and Randy then stalked Kofi and landed the RKO for the win.

Nicole and Shayna looked at each other in shock that Randy Orton was now the number one contender for the WWE Championship thanks to Legacy. Then Ted and Cody got into the ring as Randy stared at Sheamus who raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi and looked at Legacy shaking her head.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas' Gauntlet boxing match.

Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Christina was wearing a red tank top, blue shorts with white stars, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, gold, and black tank tops & shorts and their hair in a ponytail. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris and looked at Christina.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered. "Fighting out of the blue corner, wearing red, gold, and black tank tops and shorts, standing at 5'10" making their boxing debut, from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls. And across the ring, fighting out of the red corner, wearing a red tank top and black shorts with white stars, standing at 6'3" making her boxing debut, from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis."

Then Christina and the Ambernathy Girls walked towards each other to the referee.

"Ladies, I want a good clean fight and remember, no hitting below the belt, and obey my commands at all times," the referee said. "Are there any questions?" Then the girls shook their heads no. "Alright, let's get it on."

Then the girls went to their corners and took their robes off and got their mouthpieces in and Gabrielle and Katrina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Christina stood in the upright stance and Paris stood in the semi-crotch as the match began and Christina started faking as Paris backed away until she landed a few punches to Christina's face. Paris got excited as she tried to fight back with some more punches but Christina covered up and Paris was talking trash and then Christina landed a jab to Paris and soon Paris went to the corner covering her face and then, Paris got upset and ran after Christina and tried to fight and Christina landed a big cross-counter and Paris fell on the mat.

The referee did his count as Paris covered her mouth and the referee counted to ten as the fight was over and Katrina got into the ring as she helped Paris out of the ring and Katrina looked at Christina as Christina smiled as the fight started as Christina stood in the upright stance and Katrina backed away in the corner. Katrina looked around thinking and then Katrina & Christina started looking a break as Christina started throwing punches at Katrina until Katrina blocked. Katrina backed into the corner until the referee separated the two Divas and then the fight continued with Katrina throwing punches and trying to fight back and Christina landed a jab and a cross and Katrina fell on the mat.

The referee did his count again as Katrina bailed out of the ring covering her eye and got disqualified and Christina laughed as Gabrielle argued with Katrina and then Gabrielle threw in the towel and the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fight is over and your winner by the way of technical knockout, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Paris suffered a swollen jaw and Katrina held onto her as she became upset with Gabrielle as the referee raised Christina's arm in the air. Then the sisters walked around the ring and walked up the ramp as JazzShay came out from the curtain and laughed at the sisters and walked to the ring as they hugged Christina and raised her arms in the air as the Ambernathy Girls looked on .

Later RAW was over, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room and Jasmine adding some pictures to her photo album when Evan came out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed next to Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her as Jasmine giggled.

"Tomorrow's a big day for you," Evan said.

"Yes, a pretty busy day," Jasmine said, "with a couple radio interviews and an autograph signing, it's gonna be a long day. But another important thing is you in the ECW Homecoming Finale tomorrow night. I'm still thrilled as hell that you stood up to Sheamus last week and I know you will win this battle royal. I'm behind you 100%."

"Yeah, I know I can do this and I know that whether we go back to ECW or not, I know you will win this eight-Diva tournament to become the new Divas' Champion."

"Yeah, I've come this far to give up after three chances. I'm not gonna stop and I know you'll do the same.

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other.


	44. Flirting with Danger

**Chapter 44: Flirting with Danger**

Smackdown was in Green Bay, Wisconsin and John was facing Chris Jericho.

Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, Destiny were in the studio at the arena rehearsing for the Wendy Williams Show tomorrow as Scene 42. Their album was released today and they had two radio interviews and an autograph signing before going to the arena.

"Wow, this is going to be interesting tomorrow once we get on the 'Wendy Williams Show,'" Shayna said as the girls were done rehearsing.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Jasmine said. "But what about next week performing at the Mall of America and us performing during Wrestlemania Axxess?"

"Wait a minute," Skye said. "We're gonna perform at Wrestlemania Axxess in Phoenix?"

"Oh, yeah, we are so gonna be so freakin' busy," Destiny said.

"We can handle it," Shayna said. "Work hard, play hard is my motto."

"Speaking of the Hall of Fame Ceremony," Jasmine said, "if we're going this year, we have to go shopping for a dress."

"Well, I won't have a problem since I went last year," Skye said. "And I also won't have a problem with John either."

"Hey, you know what?" Destiny said. "Since Madison lives in Phoenix, she'll probably take us all out to dinner after the Hall of Fame ceremony is over."

"Oh, yeah, since we're all gonna have a busy day."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get ready for tonight."

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: John versus Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain with a giant bruise on the left side of his face by his mouth.

On RAW, Chris Jericho was teaming up with Mike Tyson in a tag team against D-Generation X and unfortunately for Chris, Mike was wearing a DX shirt and immediately landed a big right hand to Chris' jaw leading to DX's victory.

He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he asked for a microphone.

"I can start right now by all of you wiping those smug looks off your milly mouth faces," Chris said. "Despite what you just saw, I am not a broken man. And even though DX pulled another fast one on me last Monday night, it does not mean I'm gonna crawl into a hole and go away as much as you might like that to happen. And just because a punch-drunk, unsavory, mentally unstable, former baddest man on the planet got a lucky shot in on me and knocked me down doesn't change the fact that I am the best in the world at what I do. _I_ am the baddest man on the planet and more importantly, I am the face of Smackdown." Then the fans chanted "You suck!" "See, that's where you're wrong, I am gonna continue my stellar career by adding yet another accolade to my already impressive list of accomplishments when I beat twenty-nine other men and win the Royal Rumble in two weeks and that is a fact. And then I'm gonna go on to Wrestlemania 26, the biggest show in the history of this business, and win the main event to become the World Champion for the sixth time. And then, Chris Jericho will have the smug look on his face and all of you tapeworms will be the broken ones."

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him. Skye was wearing an orange tube top, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down. Skye laughed at Chris as she imitated Mike Tyson hitting him in the jaw and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Chris went face-to-face and Chris shoved John before John landed a right hand on Chris' injured jaw and then clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor and Skye laughed at Chris and made fun of him as John climbed the top turnbuckle and stood there awaiting Chris to go back into the ring when Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John got down as Drew and John started at him as Drew walked down the ramp and went around the ring as he smirked at Skye and Drew pulled a chair and sat in front of the announcers' table and John grabbed Chris and landed some right hands and Chris landed a knee to the midsection.

Chris bounced off the ropes and John landed a clothesline and Chris crawled the corner as John kicked and punched away at him before the referee pulled him back and Chris kicked John in the midsection and landed a few forearms to the head and a right hand before he whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Chris in the face. Then John bounced off the ropes and ducked a right hand and landed a backbreaker and a Russian legsweep and covered for a two count and John was staring at Drew as Chris went to the corner and John whipped him to the other corner and went for the Flying Chuck but Chris pushed him over the top rope to the floor.

John was holding onto his elbow as Skye went over to check on him and Chris was showing off raising his arm in the air smirking and got out of the ring and kicked John in the head and threw him back in the ring and Chris leaped into the ring with a splash for a two count and Chris landed a right hand and applied a half-nelson chinlock hold. John got to his feet and was fighting back with some right hands to break the hold and John whipped Chris to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Chris climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a double-axe handle but John caught him with a right hand to the middle turnbuckle.

Then John bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and John ducked a clothesline as he landed a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes to land a running knee to the jaw for a two count and John went for a right hand to the jaw but Chris blocked and John punched Chris in the midsection and then John bounced off the ropes but Chris kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to land a running bulldog slam. Then Chris went for the Lionsault but John moved out of the way and landed the Flying Chuck kick for a near fall and John grabbed Chris and kicked him in the midsection and went to kick him again but Chris grabbed his leg and went for the Walls of Jericho but John flipped out and John went to the corner and Chris charged at him but John moved and Chris landed shoulder-first.

Then John went for Starship Pain but Chris moved as he landed on his feet and Chris tried to lock in the Walls of Jericho but John rolled up Chris for a two count and John landed a couple of right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Chris landed a faceplant for a two count and Chris grabbed John by the hair and landed a right hand twice to the head. Then Chris whipped John to the ropes and John went for the Moonlight Drive but Chris countered into the Walls of Jericho and Drew walked up to the ring and held the Intercontinental Championship belt in John's face as Skye walked over to Drew and shoved him from behind.

Drew slowly walked over to Skye as he smirked at her, albeit flirting with her, as John crawled towards the two and grabbed the bottom rope to break the hold and John landed a right hand to Chris' jaw and Drew backed away from Skye as John was about to attack but John got back in the ring and Chris landed the Codebreaker for the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as she looked back at Drew and Chris' arm was raised by the referee and rolled out of the ring as Skye went into the ring to check on John. Then Drew got into the ring and Skye looked up and backed away as Drew stared down at John and stomped on John as he walked towards Skye who was in the corner. Drew slowly walked over to Skye and she turned her head as Drew smirked at her again and Drew backed away as he left the ring.

Drew walked up the ramp and as he reached the top, Drew turned his head and smirked looking at John and Skye before he walked to the back.

Later, JazzShay were in the hallway talking to each other when Michelle McCool and Layla came forward.

"Well, well, well," Michelle said, "if isn't the……Slammy award-winning tag team of the year, JazzShay."

"Yeah, whose guys don't have a title shot at the Royal Rumble," Layla said as she and Michelle laughed.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that Evan Bourne was the first one eliminated from the ECW Homecoming Finale and here you were all bubbly and excited. It's just too bad for you."

"First of all," Jasmine said, "Evan may have been eliminated first from the ECW Homecoming Finale, but he's still in the Royal Rumble, ha-ha-ha. And second, how dare you. I wouldn't hold my breath since you and Layla aren't the number one contender for the Women's Championship."

"Yeah, Jasmine and I have been watching," Shayna said, "and you girls wanna keep messing with Mickie James. You girls think you own Smackdown, but you don't and you're right at the very bottom because of your stupid pranks."

"And you know what? Those t-shirts you wear, bad fashion statement and you could get arrested by the fashion police."

"You know what?" Michelle said. "I am tired of this! I am tired of the Angelic Coalition and your stupid laws and your friends getting in my way of becoming the Women's Champion and as soon as I get Vickie Guerrero out of my way, Dream's Secret is next!"

"You should have thought about all of this before messing with Mickie James and it cost you your chances of becoming the Women's Champion," Shayna said.

"And you did the same thing to Melina that cost you the Women's Championship," Jasmine said. "So get it through your thick head."

Then JazzShay walked away leaving Michelle and Layla upset.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Mickie James versus Beth Phoenix and Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Dream's Secret following her.

Destiny was wearing an orange tube top with a decorative web belt around the waist, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

Mickie was bouncing all over along with Dream's Secret and they ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp very serious and got into the ring. Beth went after Mickie but the referee held her back and Dream's Secret were making fun of Beth as they left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth went after Mickie but Mickie went behind Beth in a waistlock and Beth landed a back elbow and grabbed Mickie as she landed a head butt making Mickie bounced off the ropes and Mickie landed a forearm and blocked a right hand as Mickie landed several of her own and blocked another one as Mickie went for a back kick but Beth grabbed her leg and clubbed Mickie in the back. Then Beth grabbed Mickie by the hair and applied a headlock as Beth clubbed her in the head and kicked Mickie in the midsection and hit her head on the turnbuckle before Beth splashed her in the corner and Beth was pulling Mickie but Mickie held onto the ropes as she kicked Beth off.

Then Beth grabbed Mickie's legs again as she pulled her off and covered for a two count and Beth applied a chinlock and Mickie got to her feet as she tried to fight back with back elbows and Mickie bounced off the ropes and Beth landed a backbreaker for a two count and Beth grabbed Mickie as Mickie was hitting Beth in the midsection. Then Mickie landed a forearm and landed a low dropkick to Beth's legs and Mickie kicked Beth in the head and Beth stumbled to the ropes as Mickie went after her and Beth hotshotted Mickie off the top rope and then powerslammed her into the corner as Mickie was tied in the Tree of Woe and Beth landed some shoulder tackles as the referee pulled her back.

Then Beth went after Mickie again as she was hitting and kicking her as she got disqualified.

Dream's Secret went after Beth but Beth turned around as Michelle McCool and Layla came out to the ring and all five stared at each other as Beth stood between the Divas and then Beth walked out of the ring as Dream's Secret, Michelle, and Layla went at it in a catfight. Michelle and Layla took advantage and then JazzShay and Madison got into the ring as JazzShay attacked Michelle and Layla as Madison pulled Mickie out of the corner.

Dream's Secret and JazzShay were laying right hands to Michelle and Layla and the tag team whipped Michelle and Layla into each other and Jasmine landed the Deadly Rose on Michelle as Skye landed Sweet Lips on Layla.

Then the two tag teams smiled down at Michelle and Layla as they raised each other's arms in the air and they left the ring where they joined Madison & Mickie and the six backed up the ramp as Michelle and Layla struggled to get up.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in the Jacuzzi at the hotel making out.

"This is definitely a good time to be in the Jacuzzi," Skye said, "especially on a cold night in Green Bay."

"Well, I like to get warm and cozy," John said, "especially next to you."

"Well, this Jacuzzi and your body is a good combination to keep me warm."

Then John and Skye went back to kissing each other as Destiny was walking by and noticed the two. She started to get annoyed when she spotted someone eavesdropping on John & Skye and Destiny ran out the door after the person.

"Heads up, sleazebag!' Destiny said.

"What the hell!" Skye said.

Destiny ran across the deck and over the shrubs as she jumped on this person and was about to hit him when……

"Destiny?" Shayna said.

"Shayna?" Destiny said.

"Is this anyway to treat your friends?"

"I am so sorry."

"What the hell is going on here?" Skye said as she came forward.

She had a towel wrapped around her and saw Destiny.

"Hi, Lauren," Skye said calling Destiny by her real name.

"Hi, Carla!" Destiny said as she stood up calling Skye by her real name. "I can't believe I had to guts to jump on Shayna like this! I am so embarrassed!"

"Well, it's a first you did that and you almost nailed Shayna and Kofi would've been on your ass."

"Yeah, well, at least I saw her and you & John could've been exposed."

"Of what exactly?"

"Well, I never deliberately punched out anyone in my life and I'm very proud of that fact and you should be thanking me."

"Well, thanks for nothing."

"Destiny, what are you doing here?" John said as he came forward with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Excuse me, this is a hotel, right?" Destiny said. "You and Skye could've done God knows what inside where it's nice and warm, figuratively speaking."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Okay," Shayna said as she was holding onto her back. "Let's not let this get out of hand; and by the way, Destiny, damn, you sure did a number on me."

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else which is why I'm here," Destiny said. "I had this funny feeling somebody was gonna get somebody and I called your cell phone, Skye, and I see why you didn't pick up."

"And obviously, her gut feeling was right. Somebody was eavesdropping on two a few minutes ago and I chased him away."

"Did you see who the guy was and what he looked like?" John said.

"I couldn't see his face from the shadows but he was kind of tall and had a ponytail."

"I know exactly who it is."

"Me too," Skye said.

"Drew McIntyre," John and Skye said.

"Oh, my God, that Irish sleazebag?" Destiny said. "Why would he spy on two?"

"Well, he was flirting with me and pissing off John tonight and that's probably why," Skye said.

"Well, that's one thing but I have a feeling there's more to the story."

"Well, Drew McIntyre is dirty but y'all need to keep an eye on him," Shayna said.

"Yeah, let's get inside before I catch a cold," John said.

"Yeah," Skye said.

Then the gang went over the shrubs as they walked back inside the hotel.

"By the way, Destiny," John said, "where did you learn to jump somebody from behind?"

"Self-defense class back home in Portland, Oregon," Skye said.

"Well, I'm impressed," Shayna said as everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, a man went inside the hotel stairwell catching his breath after being chased away by Shayna. It was indeed Drew McIntyre and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number and after a few rings, somebody answered.

"It's me," Drew said. "I got chased by one of the members of the Angelic Coalition and it looks like they're on my tail……I don't think she saw me…….Yeah, I got what I needed……Don't worry, you'll get your wish pretty soon."

Then Drew ended the call.


	45. Rumble in Knoxville

**Chapter 45: Rumble in Knoxville**

RAW was in Knoxville, Tennessee and on that night, Evan was facing Sheamus, Kofi was teaming up with John against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, and JazzShay was facing Gail Kim and Eve Torres.

Evan was in the catering room playing on his phone when Kofi spotted him and went inside.

"Hey, Evan, I was looking for you," Kofi said.

"Hey, Kofi, what's up?" Evan said as Kofi sat across the table from him.

"Well, I was thinking of what we could for Jasmine and Shayna for Valentine's Day since we have a houseshow that day in Peoria, Illinois."

"You know what? I was just going to talk to you about that. I was actually on the website of what we could there on Valentine's Day and I was thinking that we could eat dinner, ride go-karts, go roller-skating, go on a carriage ride, what do you think?"

"That sounds good, that definitely sounds like a Valentine's Day date to me."

"Awesome, by the way, how are things going with you and Shayna since you two got engaged?"

"Great, I mean, I can understand how it feels for you to engaged to a wonderful girl like Jasmine. As for me and Shayna, it's only the beginning."

"Well, Jasmine and I are getting married in four months and you & Shayna are getting married two months after us."

"Well, Shayna and I were plan on getting married in June, but we're friends and we didn't want to outplan you both."

"I understand. I'm happy for you two."

"So am I."

Then Kofi and Evan slapped hands with each other.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was in the Women's locker room on her laptop computer on the Internet and she was on the Billboard website and saw something that caught her by surprise, happily.

"Shayna, Shayna!" Jasmine said as she sat her laptop computer on the bench. "Come here, come here quick!"

"What? What is it?" Shayna said coming out of the bathroom.

"I was on the Billboard website and you'll never believe where Scene 42's album debuted at. Look, look!"

Then Shayna looked on the computer on the Billboard and it showed that Scene 42's debut album "Behind the Scenes" debuted at #6.

"Oh, my God!" Shayna said as she and Jasmine hugged each other. "Oh, my God! #6 on the Billboard and our single 'Breaking All the Rules' was in the Hot 100 at #3!"

Then Jasmine and Shayna kept screaming happily.

"Wait, I gotta call Skye and Destiny!" Jasmine said.

She took out her cell phone from her jeans pocket and dialed Skye's number first and put it on speakerphone. After a few rings, Skye answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye answered.

"Skye, it's Jasmine and Shayna," Jasmine said. "You are never gonna believe what Shayna and I just found out."

"Our debut album entered at the Billboard charts at #6," Destiny said. "Skye and I just saw it a few minutes later.

Then the girls continued to scream happily knowing that their music career was off to a good start.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Evan and Sheamus

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing a black off-the-shoulder v-neck top, black plaid miniskirt, and her hair curled. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and pounded his chest as he raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Sheamus locked up as Randy Orton came out from the curtain to watch the match and Sheamus got Evan on his shoulder as he speared him to the corner and landed a few right hands before the referee pulled him away and Sheamus glared at Randy as he was walking down the ramp and he grabbed Evan and landed a clothesline and Sheamus looked at Randy. Sheamus was choking Evan and then Sheamus kept staring at Randy long enough for Evan to kick him in the back of the knee and Evan kicked Sheamus in the midsection as landed a flying kick to the face and then Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smash for a two count.

Sheamus then landed a backbreaker before landing a bicycle kick and Sheamus dragged Evan as he grabbed him and landed the Outsider's Edge finisher for the win.

Jasmine covered her mouth as she walked to the side of the ring where Evan was and Sheamus raised his arms in the air as Jasmine helped Evan out of the ring.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and John versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a black tie neck halter top with a blue satiny, center panel and black narrow belt around the waist, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and John got into the ring and was pumping himself up and took off his new "Never Give Up" baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black off-the-shoulder short-sleeve top, black marble print pants, and her hair with part of it in a high ponytail and the rest hanging down.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Kofi and John hugged each other as well as Nicole & Shayna and Legacy's entrance theme played and Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down and all four men stared at each other and Shayna shook her head as she, Nicole, Kofi, and Ted left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Cody locked up and John landed a hip toss and Cody immediately made the tag to Ted and Ted stared at John as he was talking trash and the two locked up and John went behind Ted and landed a right hand before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and John whipped Ted to the corner hard before bouncing off the ropes and landing a bulldog slam for a two count. Ted crawled to the corner as John clubbed him in the head and John whipped Ted to the ropes and Ted kicked John in the face and Ted made the tag back to Cody as Ted stomped on John and Cody stomped on John as well before he landed a couple of right hands to the head and got John in the corner and kicked away at him before the referee pulled him back.

Cody distracted the referee as Ted choked John and Kofi distracted the referee as Nicole ran over to the corner but Ted dropped to the floor as he stopped Nicole and Cody covered John for a two count and Cody made the tag to Ted and Cody held on John as Ted kicked him in the midsection and landed several right hands before the referee pulled him back. Then Ted grabbed John as John landed a couple of big right hands and whipped Ted to the corner and went for a splash but Ted moved out of the way and landed a clothesline for a two count and Ted landed a couple of fist drops and went for another one but John moved out of the way and made the tag to Kofi.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a clothesline and knocked Cody off the ring apron and landed a couple of chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and hit the Boom Drop. Then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Ted moved away to the corner and Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle and landed several punches and flipped onto the mat and Cody was on the ring as Kofi landed a right hand knocking him off again and Ted landed a clothesline.

Then Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody was stomping on Kofi over and over before the referee pulled him away and Cody grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Ted and Cody held onto Kofi as Ted kicked him in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before landing a clothesline. Ted grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Cody and Ted whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi leaped over Ted as Cody landed a dropkick for a two count and Cody stared down at Kofi as he stomped on him and Kofi landed a punch to the midsection and to the face as Cody kicked Kofi in the midsection and was kicking away at him as the referee pulled him away and Cody distracted the referee as Ted choked Kofi.

Cody landed a scoop slam and went for a knee drop but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi went to reach for a tag to John as Cody made the tag to Ted and Kofi went to the corner as Ted went for a clothesline but Kofi moved out of the way. Then just as Kofi was about to make the tag to John, Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody knocked John off the ring apron and Cody dragged Kofi to the corner and the referee was busy with John as Legacy stomped on Kofi and Cody covered for a two count and Cody got Kofi in the corner as he made the tag to Ted.

Legacy twisted Kofi's arms and punched him in the midsection and Ted applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet and landed a jawbreaker and Kofi went to make the tag to John but Ted grabbed him in a headlock as Kofi almost made the tag to John a fingertip away. Then Kofi landed a back suplex and the two men were down and Kofi finally made the tag to John as Ted made the tag to Cody and John ducked a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Cody escaped with back elbows and landed a side Russian Legsweep for a two count and John went to the corner as Cody went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and charged into a back elbow and Cody went for a bulldog slam and John landed the Attitude Adjuster for the cover but Ted broke up the pin. John rolled to the corner as Kofi made a blind tag as Ted helped Cody and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a high crossbody splash on both Cody and Ted but Ted ducked as Kofi landed on Cody and Kofi made the cover for the win.

Then John, Nicole, and Shayna got into the ring as John helped Kofi up and Nicole & Shayna hugged each other as they raised John and Kofi's arms in the air along with the referee. Then John and Kofi hugged each other as Nicole and Shayna laughed at Ted and all four left the ring and walked up the ramp as they raised each other's arms in the air and stared at Legacy. Ted helped Cody but Cody shook it off and stared at Ted as he was not pleased with Ted setting him up for the fall, much to Shayna's delight in her case.

A few minutes later, it was time for Divas' tag team which was JazzShay versus Gail Kim and Eve Torres.

JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay."

Jasmine was wearing a red camouflage midriff halter top and boy shorts, black chaps, and black leather hand warmers. Shayna was wearing a red camouflage midriff tank top and black shorts.

JazzShay walked down the ramp and Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then the girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Gail Kim's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Eve Torres following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Eve Torres and Gail Kim," Justin announced.

The two Divas walked down the ramp as Gail went around the ring and posed as Eve got into the ring and climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air as Gail got into the ring. Eve got down as she & Gail hugged each other and Eve and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Gail locked up before Gail rolled Jasmine for a one count and Gail landed a forearm as she whipped Jasmine to the corner and landed a shoulder tackle and Gail climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two count and Gail went to whip Jasmine but Jasmine reversed and kicked Gail in the midsection and landed a suplex for a two count. Then the Ambernathy Girls came out from the curtain and stood at the top of the ramp as JazzShay looked on and laughed as they saw Paris with a bandage around her head and Katrina wearing sunglasses because of Christina punching her in the eye but some of the bruise was shown.

Then Jasmine got out of the ring and tossed Gail back into the ring and landed a forearm and whipped Gail to the ropes and landed a flying back kick for a two count and Jasmine whipped Gail to the corner as she made the tag to Shayna and the two twisted Gail's arms and landed a double kick to the midsection. Shayna grabbed Gail but Gail punched her in the midsection a few times but Shayna landed a tilt-a-whirl backbacker for a two count and Shayna backed away and missed a scissors kick and Gail went to the corner as Shayna went to splash her but Gail moved out of the way as she made the tag to Eve.

Eve landed a few forearms and a kick to the midsection and Eve whipped Shayna to the corner and Eve charged to a boot to the face and Shayna charged into an arm drag and Eve landed a couple of dropkicks and a clothesline and Eve backed away as she landed a handspring standing moonsault for a two count. Then Shayna landed a forearm and whipped Eve to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Eve climbed the top turnbuckle and grabbed Shayna's arm and wrapped her leg around Shayna's neck as she landed a head scissors takedown into a submission hold for the win.

Jasmine nodded her head as she was impressed and she & Gail got into the ring as Gail and Eve hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air. Jasmine helped Shayna to her feet as the two shook hands with Gail & Eve and looked back at the Ambernathy Girls as they shook their heads.

Later, after RAW was over, Kofi and Shayna invited John and Nicole to have dinner with them and Nicole & Shayna were in the bathroom freshening up.

"So how are things going with you and Kofi since you two got engaged?" Nicole said.

"Awesome," Shayna said. "We are planning to tie the knot in New York City in July and honeymoon in Jamaica. I love it there and Kofi does too."

"I'll never forget my honeymoon. John and I spent the weekend at Sandals resort in Jamaica. It was so romantic. I can't believe we've been married three years and still going strong."

"How do you and John do it? Everyone is always saying you two have a great relationship with no flaws and you're always so happy."

"Shayna, there is no secret. It's all about those three simple words: hustle, making the relationship work; loyalty, learning from each other; and respect, you can't fake it and you keep earning it. John showed me everything there is in life and I repaid him back some way."

"Wow, that's something I have to keep in mind with Kofi."

"Just remembered what I said and everything will be okay."

Meanwhile back in the restaurant with Kofi and John…….

"Hey, John, I got a question for you," Kofi said.

"Sure," John said.

"How do you and Nicole make your relationship work? I mean, I see you two everyday and everyone is always saying 'I want the kind of relationship John and Nicole has.' How do you two do it?"

"Kofi, it's all about respect: respect for a partnership and respect for the person that you're with. When Nicole came into my life. I really didn't know what to expect but as everything progressed emotionally, I felt she made me more of the man I am today and that defines respect."

"I see and I am getting it; the last few months I tangled with Randy, Shayna felt exactly the same way and we both wanted to beat the crap out of him. It definitely made our relationship stronger and it made us respect each other more with looking back."

"That's what it's all about: respect."

"I'll drink to that."


	46. Flirting with Danger, Part Two

**Chapter 46: Flirting with Danger, Part Two**

Smackdown was in Greenville, South Carolina and John was in a handicap match against Drew McIntyre and Chris Jericho.

Skye was backstage at the arena stretching when Destiny walked up to her.

"Hey, Skye, I need to talk to you about something," Destiny said.

"What is it?" Skye said.

"Well, you know that Jasmine's birthday is coming in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah."

"And that day, the RAW crew is going to be Philadelphia, so I called Alex and he wanted to help plan the surprise party and I was thinking if you wanna help me."

"Absolutely, I'll be happy to help."

"Great, so this is what we're gonna do."

Skye and Destiny were unaware that Drew McIntyre was watching them and Drew smirked as he walked away,

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the handicap match which was John versus Drew McIntyre and Chris Jericho.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and went into the ring and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans. John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a burgundy velvet off-the-shoulder mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John took off his sunglasses and he & Skye got into the ring. John and Skye went face-to-face as Drew smirked at Skye. Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Well, hold on a minute there, players," Theodore said. "Mr. referee, don't you ring that bell just yet. Now while Vickie Guerrero may be my official consultant, she did not consult with me before making this handicap match. So I a, officially turn this match into a tag team match. Chris Jericho, Drew McIntyre, get your minds right, players, because you will taking on John Morrison and John Morrison's partner is……John, you ready?"

R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he was singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this 'cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Greenville, South Carolina!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd chanted "What's up?!" as R-Truth, John and Skye hugged each other and R-Truth, Skye, and Drew left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Chris circled around the ring and locked up before Chris got John in a headlock and John shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris got a shoulder block and Chris smiled as he bounced off the ropes and John landed an arm drag and a standing dropkick and John landed a forearm sending Chris to the corner as he made the tag to R-Truth. The two whipped Chris to the ropes and landed a double arm drag and both popped up as they knocked Drew off the ring apron and then Chris charged but John and R-Truth got a back body drop sending Chris out of the ring onto Drew and were standing tall as Skye was cheering.

R-Truth got out of the ring and slapped Chris in the face and threw him back into the ring and R-Truth twisted Chris' arm as he made the tag to John and John climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe-handle on the arm and John whipped Chris to the ropes and Chris kicked him in the chest and landed a clothesline before Chris knocked R-Truth from the ring apron. Skye checked on him as John landed a heel kick for a two count and John went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and Drew grabbed John by the hair and John went to hit Drew but Drew dropped to the floor and Chris landed a dropkick sending John out of the ring.

Skye went over to check on John but Drew caught her and smirked as he slowly walked towards her and backed away as he climbed up on the ring apron and Chris distracted the referee as John went to get back into the ring but Drew stomped on him as Skye yelled at him as Drew just smiled again. Then Chris grabbed John back into the ring and landed a back suplex and dragged John to the corner as he made the tag to Drew and Chris held onto John as Drew kicked him in the midsection and Chris clubbed him in the back of the head and Drew pushed John in the corner and was beating on him before the referee pulled him back.

Then Drew grabbed John by the arm and landed a clothesline as Chris went over to the announcers' table and yelled at them telling them to look at how Drew is owning John and that he is a champion as Skye shook her head and Drew got John in an armlock and stomped on him as he was talking trash. Then Drew kicked John to the corner and walked over still talking trash as John kicked him in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms before Drew landed a big boot in the face before making the tag to Chris and Drew held onto John by the hair and Chris kicked him in the midsection.

Chris walked around John as he applied a headlock holding onto his arm as John tried to make the tag to R-Truth and John was fighting back with a few right hands and John bounced off the ropes and ducked a right hand and John landed a backbreaker and a side Russian legsweep and the two men were down. The two were slowly crawling to their corner and Chris made the tag to Drew and John was about to make the tag to R-Truth but Drew knocked him off the ring apron and Drew stomped on John before dragging him to the corner and stomped on him again and again as the referee pulled him back.

Then Drew applied an armlock and John got to his feet as he fought back with a few forearms and landed an arm drag and Drew charged into a boot in the face and John ran into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Chris was yelling at the referee as Drew punched away at John and made the tag to Chris as Drew choked on John with his boot. Chris dragged John down on the mat and walked over to R-Truth and taunted him as the referee held him back and Chris landed a suplex on John and was showing off before choking John on the ropes and Chris distracted the referee as Drew kicked John in the head.

Skye was yelling at Drew as Drew was showing off to her and Skye walked away as Chris was taunting John by kicking at him and taunted R-Truth as well before the referee held him back and Chris kicked John in the midsection and placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a few forearms and went for a superplex but John blocked. John landed some right hands knocking Chris off and John landed a high cross body for a two count and John tried to go for a tag but Chris caught him by the foot to stop him and went for the Walls of Jericho but John kicked him off and the two men were slowly crawling to make a tag.

Chris made the tag to Drew and just as John was about to make the tag to R-Truth but Drew stopped him and got John in a submission hold as he punched him in the chest and then Drew landed a snap suplex for a two count and Drew grabbed John as John was fighting back with right hands but Drew took him down. Drew punched away at John as he made the tag to Chris and Chris grabbed John's elbow pad and slapped him in the face with it and tossed it away and Chris stepped on John as he made the tag to Drew and Drew walked around John as he stomped on his hand and Drew whipped John to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but John countered into a DDT and both men were down.

This time, John and Drew made the tag to their partners and R-Truth ducked a clothesline and landed one of his own and a couple of right hands and did a little dance before landing another right hand and Chris went to the corner as R-Truth kicked him and went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and R-Truth floated over Chris and did a backflip and ducked a clothesline with a split and landed a bicycle kick for the cover but Drew broke the count. John got into the ring and landed a forearm sending Drew out of the ring onto the apron and John landed a knee to the face sending Drew off the ring apron and Chris tossed John out of the ring and R-Truth rolled up Chris for a two count.

Then Chris landed an Enzigiri and John tossed Drew into the ring and Chris covered R-Truth but the referee tried to get Drew out of the ring and John nailed Chris in the face with a pele kick and R-Truth bounced off the ropes and landed a scissors kick for the win.

Skye and John got into the ring and Skye hugged R-Truth as the three raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then John, R-Truth and Skye hugged each other and Skye was laughing at Drew and Drew surprisingly glared at her and Skye was dancing along with R-Truth and he hugged John and the three raised each other's arms in the air.

A few minutes later, Skye was walking down the hallway with a smile on her face and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Skye went inside and noticed that there were pictures on the wall all over the room of her and John at the hotel walking hand-in-hand and in the Jacuzzi from last week.

"What the hell?" Skye said as she took some of the pictures off the wall.

Then Skye noticed a box with her name on it and she opened it to reveal a bunch of dozen red roses and pair of panties.

"Oh, my God!" Skye shouted as she threw those in the trash can.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said as she came into the Women's Locker Room. "Skye, what is this?"

"Do you know what this looks like?" Skye said. "It's Drew McIntyre and his sick twisted games! And look what he gave me before I threw it in the trash."

Then Skye showed Destiny the roses and panties that she took out of the garbage can.

"Oh, my God, this is going way too far," Destiny said, "and you know what? I don't think Drew is in this alone. I mean, why would he plaster all of these pictures on the wall just to get your attention?"

Then Skye thought it all over as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Because somebody is using this to get back at me," Skye said, "and I know exactly who it is."

Meanwhile, Layla and Michelle McCool were in the ring with balloons and a buffet table.

"Thank you," Michelle said. "So I have good news and some bad news. The bad news is Piggie James was supposed to have a championship match against Skye at the Royal Rumble, but that's not happening anymore."

"No, but everybody wants to see you," Layla said.

"They do want to see me, but they want to see you too. But I do have some good news."

"Yes, you do."

"I've got some good news, people. The good news is that _I'll_ be facing Skye at the Royal Rumble for the Women's Championship despite her and Destiny's attempts to stop me from becoming the number one contender and it just so happens that Skye has a secret admirer."

"Well, it's not a secret anymore because it so just happens that Drew McIntyre, the Intercontinental Champion, is in love with Skye."

"Aw," Michelle and Layla said.

"And Skye is supposedly in love with John Morrison," Michelle said.

"Ew!" Michelle and Layla said.

"What a whore," Michelle said. "First, she breaks up with C.M. Punk and could've been part of his straight-edge society," Michelle said. "And now she's with the former Intercontinental Champion, John Morrison. What a loser he is. I think Drew and Skye go pretty well together."

"They do," Layla said.

"But I have some more good news. As of tonight, Piggie James will be leaving Smackdowm forever."

"Yay!"

"But forever-ever, like gone, for good, forever."

"Yeah, like….." Layla did her worst Porky Pig impersonation. "That's all folks!"

"Exactly, exactly, that makes me happy. Does that make you happy?"

"It makes me so happy."

"Aw, but he doesn't look happy."

"Oh, why?"

"No, be happy, I mean, we're giving her this beautiful going-away party."

"Oh, you're so sweet."

"You're sweet, we just wanted all of you to say goodbye with us because that's the type of people we are."

"I mean, seriously, we're sending Piggie James off just the way she would love it."

"Lots of food!" Michelle and Layla said.

"I mean, look at this food, Layla," Michelle said. "We've got cupcakes, potato chips, and look at this little portrait of Piggie James, her own little cake. Look at her little tail."

"She's so cute, she doesn't look better."

"But look at this one, I made this one myself."

Then Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maria walked down the ramp and went into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Wow, wow," Maria said, "you guys are annoying. Does anybody else think they are annoying? You know what? It ends right here, right now; the only thing that you two are good at is torturing Mickie and Skye. And you know what? That ends tonight because the only people who should be leaving Smackdown are two, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb or is it tweedle-dumb or tweedle-dee? I'm not quite sure and I don't care, I do not care if you walk out all hand-in-hand or you're carrying out."

"Ooh, watch out, there's big threats coming from the big reality TV star," Michelle said.

"Big?" Layla said as she cleared her throat.

"Oh, you're right, she ain't big. You're actually looking like you've been underfed, Maria. No, all joking aside, should you be out getting Donald Trump a Starbucks or something on that show you did, and I use this term loosely, _Celebrity_ Apprentice?"

"And what have you done?" Maria said.

"Wait, she thinks she's a celebrity."

"I mean, yeah, seriously," Layla said. "Are you happy that you're getting a break from Smackdown? Tell you what, you're gonna even more happier when Piggie James is out of your way because she'll be able to actually eat."

"But you better hurry, girlfriend and hopefully, Skye will together with Drew McIntyre before Valentine's Day."

"Oh, aren't you guys so cute?" Maria said. "The only thing I'm excited for not seeing is you two morons!"

Then Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," Mickie said as she walked down the ramp. "You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of your childish, petty, mean girl crap. The fact is, Michelle and Layla, I've had dealt with girls like you my entire life." Then Mickie got into the ring. "You actually tried to make everyone believe that you're so much better than them and you're only happy at the misery of everyone's lives that deep down inside, you know that you're nothing. I really, and for that, I truly pitied you, it's sad. Look at me, I said look at me!"

"We can't miss you," Michelle said.

"This is what a real woman looks like. Look at her, look at all these women out here. These are real women, we're short, we're tall, we're fat, we're skinny, we're curvy, we're gorgeous. We're sexy. When are you gonna get it through your thick skulls? I am Mickie James, I am me. I am the way God intimated me to be and I am proud of it. And don't think for one second that your teasing and your torturing is gonna affect me or let it affect me one bit or that this is gonna chase me off this show for one second. And don't think you can do the same thing to Skye or Destiny because these girls are epitome of real women. You see, the only people that are ever gonna tell me if I ever need to go anywhere is the WWE Universe and actually, I think they're happy with me right here."

"Listen, of course, they want you to stay," Layla said. "I mean, you're the easiest one to see in the ring."

"And plus, it's a two-for-one special because when you're in the ring, Piggie," Michelle said, "not only do they to see WWE, but they get to watch the Animal Planet all at the same time."

"Educational."

"Oh, that's so clever," Mickie said. "Are you smarter than a fifth grader? Not quite. Yeah, we all saw it, you sucked. Oh, you think that Skye's boyfriend John Morrison is a loser? We all know he's smarter than a fifth grader and definitely way smarter than Drew McIntyre. And I will tell you this, Michelle, I will be at the Royal Rumble event facing Skye for the Women's Championship and after all the embarrassment that you of two have put me through, I'd be very careful because it's time I embarrass you. And I can't wait to teach you both some manners."

Then Mickie landed a forearm to Layla and the four Divas attacked each other as Beth Phoenix ran to the ring and seemed conflicted about who she wanted to attack. She then pulled Maria off of Layla and threw her shoulder-first into the ring post and tossed her out of the ring. Then Beth went after Mickie James and it was a three-on-one attack as Beth dragged Mickie and she, Michelle, and Layla continued attacking her when Dream's Secret, Madison, Amanda, and Brittany ran into the ring and Brittany & Destiny went after Michelle, Skye went after Layla and both Madison and Amanda attacked Beth. Madison and Amanda tossed Beth shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Madison held onto Beth as Amanda pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed Beth on the ringpost.

As Beth tried to free herself, Madison grabbed Michelle and Amanda grabbed Layla as Brittany and Destiny grabbed their legs and Skye grabbed a microphone and said,

"Looks like it's feeding time, Michelle McChicken and Layla El Pollo Loco."

Skye took a handful of cake and the pig that adorned it and shoved it in both Michelle and Layla's faces.

"Wait a minute," Skye said, "I think these girls need something to wash that down."

Then Skye took the punch bowl as the girls let go of Michelle and Layla and poured the punch over their heads and then Mickie & Maria came into the ring and laughed at the two along with Dream's Secret, Brittany, Madison, and Amanda as Michelle and Layla were on their knees covered in cake and punch.

"Hey, Michelle and Layla," Skye said, "Mickie James was right about one thing, God made us women the way we are and you girls are scared……scared of us and I do use that term loosely. You are annoying, bitchy, mean girls and you girls are not real women because you think can top us. Now Michelle and Layla, I know you two convinced Drew McIntyre to spy on me, constantly flirt with me, and expose me because you know that every little prank that you do to Mickie James cost you both your chances at the Women's Championship and you think that's gonna scare me? I don't think so because I'm way smarter than that and you can't beat me and you can't hurt me either. So go ahead and keep doing what you're doing because you'll never get the chance at the Women's Championship unless one itsy bitsy little deed straightens your asses up. And Beth, I guess we all know whose side who chose because as of this moment, you will not have the chance at the Women's Championship because at the Royal Rumble, it's gonna be me versus Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship and if for some reason you three get involved, don't think I'm joking for one second because the Angelic Coalition laws will be intact and never void and you three will stay at the very bottom beneath us."

Then Skye slowly walked over to Beth who was still trying to break free of the handcuffs and Skye kicked her in the face and Beth fell on the mat.

Then Dream's Secret, Madison, Amanda, Brittany, Mickie, and Maria left the ring and walked up the ramp standing tall leaving Beth, Michelle, and Layla a complete mess.

Later that night after Smackdown was over, Skye was tossing and turning a little in the bed of her John's hotel room and John noticed it as he turned on the light.

"Skye, are you okay?" John asked.

"No," Skye said. "I'm just worried that Drew McIntyre might be standing outside our hotel room right now as we speak."

"Look, I took care of it. He won't try anything to expose you along with Michelle and Layla."

"Well, Michelle and Layla, I don't have a problem with. They'll just keep bullying everybody around until they get exactly what they want and they'll think we'll be tired of beating them up every week. Well, I'm not; I made it very clear they will never get a chance at the Women's Championship and it's gonna stay that way. But Drew, it's a different story. You'll have to face him in a No Disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship next week."

"That's why it's your chance at payback. No Disqualification means you can do whatever you what to do at him."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry if I got you worried."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for; let's just go to sleep."

"Okay."

Then Skye cuddled in John's arms as he turned off the lamp and the two went to sleep.


	47. The View

**Chapter 47: The View**

**Sherri Shepard: **Welcome back to "The View." Our next guests are the Divas from World Wrestling Entertainment who have formed a pop girl group and have released their debut album "Behind the Scenes" that debuted at number six on the Billboard charts. Please give it up for Scene 42.

The audience cheered and applauded and the band started to play "You Can't Touch Me Now" which was a slow song.

_You can't touch me now like you did before _

_You can't make me cry_

_Baby, anymore _

_Now I'm feelin' strong, no more cold dark cloud _

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me now _

_(Skye)_

_Used to be the world to me _

_Used to be the reason that I lived _

_And I care, oh, baby _

_Every day, I trust in you _

_And believe that you are on my side _

_Guess I was blind, oh, baby _

_(Destiny)_

_It was hard to do but I knew _

_It was time to let go and I think you know _

_I think you know _

_You can't touch me now like you did before _

_You can't make me cry_

_Baby, anymore _

_Now I'm feelin' strong, no more cold dark cloud _

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me now _

_(Shayna)_

_You knew how to get to me _

_How to really cope with the love _

_You wrote the book, oh, baby _

_Now you say you've thought about _

_Everything that made us fall apart _

_And we're so far, oh, baby _

_(Jasmine)_

_Well, you've had some time and you admit _

_You were wrong, too late I'm gone (Too late I'm gone)_

_Baby, I'm gone _

_You can't touch me now like you did before _

_You can't make me cry_

_Baby, anymore _

_Now I'm feelin' strong, no more cold dark cloud _

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me now _

_(Destiny)_

_Oh, you've got some nerve to think that I'd (Think that I'd)_

_Run back to you again and again _

_When all you did was tear me down (Tear me down)_

_And you're not even my friend (Friend)_

_You're not even my friend _

_You can't touch me now like you did before _

_You can't make me cry _

_Baby, anymore _

_Now I'm feelin' strong no more cold dark cloud _

_(Destiny)_

_(No more cold dark clouds) _

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me _

_(Skye)_

_(You can't touch me now)_

_You can't touch me now like you did before _

_(Skye)_

_(Like you did before)_

_You can't make me cry _

_Baby, anymore_

_(Skye)_

_(Oh, anymore)_

_Now I'm feelin' strong _

_(Skye)_

_(Oh, no)_

_No more cold dark cloud _

_(Skye)_

_(Cold dark cloud)_

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me now _

_(Jasmine and Shayna)_

_You can't touch me, hold me, give me a love _

_You can't make me cry _

_(Skye)_

_(You can't touch me now)_

_(Jasmine and Shayna)_

_You can't touch me, hold me, give me a love _

_(Scene 42)_

_Oh, you can try but _

_Boy, you can't touch me now_

The audience cheered and applauded and Joy Behar, Elisabeth Hasselbeck, Whoopi Goldberg, and Sherri Shepard gathered around Scene 42 and gave them a hug.

Sherri Sheperd: That was amazing!

Elisabeth Hassebeck: We'll be right back with Scene 42.

The audience applauded.

XXX

**Joy Behar: **Welcome back to the View, we are here with Scene 42 whose album "Behind the Scenes" is out now and they are the Divas of World Wrestling Entertainment. Let's go down the line and introduce yourselves to everybody.

**Skye: **My name is Skye.

**Destiny: **I'm Destiny.

**Shayna: **I'm Shayna.

**Jasmine: **And I'm Jasmine.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **Well, it's nice to meet all of you and as Joy mentioned, you are professional wrestlers of the WWE. How did you girls get your start in wrestling?

**Skye: **We were in another wrestling company and we were actually in training when we got the call asking to join the WWE along with two other girls, Christina Alexis and Madison Spears, and we formed the Angelic Coalition, who are "Eddie's Angels'" personal army.

**Destiny: **The Angels got attacked by some other Divas who were tired of them around the time Vickie Guerrero was around and that's where we came in and now they got nothing on us.

**Sherri Shepard: **Well, "Eddie's Angels" are like, the superior Diva group and they kind of took you under their wing.

**Jasmine: **They did, they were like our mentors, they showed us the ropes, they definitely taught us everything. We're like the younger version of "Eddie's Angels" and everything they had is now passed onto us for us to show the WWE Universe that it's our turn to pick up where they left off.

**Whoopi Goldberg: **Well, you girls have done pretty well for yourselves and we're going to talk about your love lives.

**Scene 42: **Oh, my God.

**Whoopi Goldberg: **Oh, yes, Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, you two are engaged to be married.

**Shayna: **Yes, we are.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Shayna: **I got engaged over New Years' Eve to Kofi Kingston. We were in Jamaica spending the holiday there alone and he put together this beautiful oasis on the beach and he gave me this coconut that had the engagement ring in it. I was like "What the heck?" and when I opened it and saw it, my jaw dropped. It was amazing.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Joy Behar: **And what about you, Jasmine?

**Jasmine: **Well, mine was pretty much the same, except my fiance Evan Bourne and I were on a bridge at a park in Omaha, Nebraska near some fountains because he knows how much I love fountains. The bridge was decorated with rose petals and Christmas lights and when he proposed to me, the rest was history.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **Well, congratulations on you both and we're going to go next with Skye. You're actually dating, are you?

**Skye: **Yes, my boyfriend is John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Chuck Norris of Nookie.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Joy Behar: **Wait a minute, that's what he calls himself, the Chuck Norris of Nookie?

**Skye: **Well, at first, I thought it was chessy but it's true.

The audience laughed.

**Sherri Shepard: **And when I look at the picture of you two, he reminds me of Val Kilmer, who played Jim Morrison in the movie, "The Doors."

**Skye: **And you know what? The funny thing about that is that this guy who John had an interview with months back said exactly the same thing and John & I were in Los Angeles spending a night together and we were watching "The Doors" and I realized the guy was absolutely right. He does look like Val Kilmer.

The audience laughed.

**Skye: **Watch Friday Night Smackdown and "The Doors" and you'll see.

**Whoopi Goldberg: **I know I will.

The audience laughed.

**Whoopi Goldberg: **And Destiny, is there a special someone in your life?

**Destiny: **Yes, I happen to be dating Jasmine's stepbrother.

**Sherri Shepard: **Wow!

**Destiny: **Jasmine introduced us at a Halloween party and at first, I was reluctant because I wasn't ready for a relationship, but sparks were flying and with me being on the road a lot, I talk to him two or three times a week.

**Joy Behar: **Well, you girls seem to have your lives worked out for yourselves and I want to talk to you about your crossover to music. How did that happen?

**Shayna: **Well, after "Eddie's Angels" was done, all four of us decided to jump at the chance to do that and we worked on a demo with Nicole Mitchell for two days before she sent it to Columbia Records and a week later, we got signed.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Skye: **When we see our fellow superstars crossing over to music with success, we're like, "We wanna do this' because we have a good taste in music and our debut album is pop with a mixture of R & B and rock. I think we've done well with this.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **Well, you certainly have and your debut album "Behind the Scenes" is out in stores now and you'll see Jasmine and Shayna on Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm and Destiny & Skye on Friday Night Smackdown on MyNetwork TV at 9:00am, check your local listing. Girls, thank you so much for joining us.

**Jasmine: **Thanks for having us.

**Whoopi Goldberg: **We'll be right back.

The audience applauded.


	48. Psychout!

**Chapter 48: Psych-out!**

RAW was in Columbus, Ohio with James Roday and Dule Hill from the USA network series "Psych" guest hosting and Jasmine was facing Eve Torres in the Divas' semi-final tournament for the Divas' Championship.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room talking to Skye on her cell phone.

"That sounds great," Jasmine said. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call when Shayna entered the Women's Locker Room.

"Oh, good, you're here," Jasmine said. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" Shayna said as she sat next to Jasmine.

"Well, I just talked to Skye and she said our debut album sales are going so well, there's talk of doing a second album to be released next summer."

"I can't believe this, this is great!"

"Yes, and that's not all. You remember meeting Skye's cousin Hayley last year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's also talk about adding a fifth member to the group and Hayley wants in. Skye had always talked about Hayley's dream of becoming a singer and she thought it would be great if Hayley joined the group."

"I say we give it a shot. I mean, if Hayley joins Scene 42, it could make the girl group so much bigger than we are now."

"I absolutely can't believe we did this. Our album is so doing well and Skye is already talking about what our next single should be."

"You know what? That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking maybe we, as Scene 42, should make an announcement on the WWE Universe website about the fans choosing our next single."

"That's a great idea, I mean, you should see the tons of comments the fans have posting of what songs they like the most."

"Yeah."

"So should we call Skye and Destiny and let them know on this?"

"Let's make the call."

A little later, RAW was on and JazzShay was in the office with guest host Dule Hill.

"Dule, we just wanna say that Jasmine and I happy you and James Roday are hosting RAW tonight," Shayna said.

"Yeah, Shayna and I love the show 'Psych,'" Jasmine said, "and when we found out you and James Roday are gonna be guest hosting, we were so thrilled."

"Speaking of James Roday, where is he?"

"Um, he had to go to the hospital for an emergency appendectomy," Dule said, "but he also wanted to say that he's been wanting to meet you girls and he's actually a huge fan of JazzShay."

"Oh, wow, that's so sweet. But hey, since our good friend John Cena is gonna be on the season premiere on Wednesday, is there any chance JazzShay can make a guest appearance on Psych?"

"Yeah, we could play sorority sisters involved in some murder plot or something," Shayna said.

"I think that's already been done."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, that's too bad that James couldn't make it tonight, but maybe you and him could come up with something if you'll let us be part of the show one day."

"I think that we could arrange something for you two," Dule said.

"Really?"

Then Maryse walked inside the office as the three looked at her.

"Are you kidding?" Maryse said. "JazzShay on Psych? That is nothing but a big joke. These two girls have nothing to show and nothing to prove of that wacky little show. They'll never be able to make it."

"Oh, really, Maryse?" Jasmine said. "If we have nothing to prove, then where are you in the Divas' tournament for the Divas' Championship?"

"Oh, that's right," Shayna said. "You're not in the tournament and you wanna know why?"

"According to the Angelic Coalition laws, Divas like you who pull some outrageous stunts, like what Michelle McCool and Layla have been doing on Smackdown to Mickie James that cost them chances to be the Women's Champion, you lose your chance to be the Divas' Champion."

"And by the way, Melina got injured because of you. If you hadn't showed up dressing up like turkey and beating on Melina and acting a nutsy geezer, this never would've happened."

"And what's this going 'into self-exile' when you lost the chance against Mickie James and Brittany Swanson at Night of Champions? The truth is, you had an ankle injury which means you're a liar."

"Dule Hill, are you hearing this nonsense from JazzShay?" Maryse said.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Dule said acting like he wasn't listening to Maryse.

"Hey, I just got an idea," Jasmine said. "Dule, since I'm in the semifinal round of the Divas tournament and Shayna doesn't have a match, I was wondering maybe she and Maryse can face each other in a match."

"And I got an idea," Shayna said. "If Maryse loses……she has to dress up in a chicken costume! And of course, Maryse knows a thing or two about……"

"Birds!" JazzShay said as they laughed.

"Oh, forget it!" Maryse said. "I will not deal with this! You two can forget it!"

Then Maryse walked out.

"Maryse, don't be a chicken," Jasmine said.

"Cluck, cluck," Shayna said as she and Jasmine laughed. "Um, Dule, we'll continue this conversation later."

"Bye."

"See ya!" Dule said as JazzShay walked out.

A little later, it was time for the first of the two Divas Championship semi-final tournament matches which was Jasmine versus Eve Torres. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a semi-final match of the Divas' Tournament," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan."

Jasmine was wearing a pink midriff low-cut tank top with a black moon and star, black capris, black leather hand warmers, and her hair straight. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as the pyro set off in the stage as Jasmine got back down.

"Whoo, how serious was that?!" Dule said as he was at the production area near the stage. "That was awesome! Oh, Jasmine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just pressed the button by mistake, carry on, please, carry on."

Jasmine turned her head thinking what the heck was doing when Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres," Justin announced.

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and walked around the ring and went inside. Then Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Eve circled around the ring and locked up and Eve landed a couple forearms and kicked Jasmine in the midsection and Eve went to kick Jasmine again when Jasmine grabbed her leg and landed a forearm and missed another one as Eve landed a dropkick for a two count and Jasmine landed another forearm and whipped Eve to the ropes and Eve kicked Jasmine in the face. Then Eve bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and bounced off the ropes to land a handspring standing moonsault for a two count and Jasmine crawled to the corner as Eve splashed her and then a scoop slam and Eve climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but Jasmine moved out of the way.

Then Jasmine went for the Deadly Rose but Eve countered into a bridge suplex for a two count and Jasmine crawled to the ropes as Eve whipped her to the ropes and Jasmine flipped over Eve and landed a high knee to the face and then Jasmine landed the Deadly Rose for the win.

"The winner of this match, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine struggled to get up as the referee helped her and raised Jasmine's arm in the air. Then Jasmine helped Eve up and the two hugged each other as Eve left the ring and Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she was happy she made it to the finals.

A little later, the Miz's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain.

Earlier, the Miz confronted Dule Hill explaining why the show "Psych" would waste their time having John Cena on the show when they could have had him. That's when Dule decided to put the Miz in a match against a opponent of his choosing.

The Miz raised his United States Championship belt in the air and walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a red tube top, black waist clincher, black shorts, black boots, and her hair straight. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Shayna got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and took off his pants as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Miz locked up and Kofi went behind Miz in a waistlock as Miz went behind Kofi with a waistlock of his own and Kofi landed an arm drag into a hold and Miz caught Kofi in a head scissors before Kofi popped out of the hold and landed another arm drag into a hold and Miz got to his feet and Kofi twisted his arm as Miz landed a right hand to the head twice and whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi slid under Miz's legs ducking a right hand and Kofi landed a cross body for a one count. Kofi landed another cross body for another one count and Kofi bounced off the ropes and ducked a right hand and then Kofi charged into a boot to the head as Miz covered for a two count and Miz landed a knee to the back and Miz pounded away at Kofi's chest before applying a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was fighting back with rights and lefts but Miz dragged Kofi down by the hair and bounced off the ropes to land a kick to the head for a two count.

Then Miz kicked Kofi in the back and the ribs and was showing off before he stomped on Kofi and bounced off the ropes to land a leg drop and Miz applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was fighting with right hands & kicks and he went to whip Miz to the corner but Miz reversed and Miz charged into a pendulum kick strike from the corner. Then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash to Miz's back for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes and missed with a leaping forearm and Miz hit a combination neckbreaker for a two count and Miz stalked Kofi when MVP's entrance theme played. There was no sign of MVP and Miz then turned around and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise to the face for the win.

Shayna got into the apron and laughed at the Miz as MVP came out from the curtain and stared at the Miz as Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air. Miz was holding onto his jaw as MVP smirked and Shayna thanked MVP.

A little later, it was time for the second of the two Divas Championship semi-final tournament matches which was Gail Kim versus Alicia Fox. Gail Kim was already in the ring as Dule Hill was a guest commentator.

A few minutes ago, Dule predicted that Alicia was going to win the match to face Jasmine.

Alicia Fox's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain and Alicia walked down the ramp and jumped on the apron as she did a little dance and got inside the ring. Alicia got in Gail's face as the referee held them back and called for the bell.

Alicia and Gail locked up and Alicia got Gail in a headlock as she got a takedown and Gail got to her feet as she whipped Alicia to the ropes and Alicia bounced off the ropes as Gail flipped her onto the mat and Gail climbed on Alicia's shoulders and landed a head scissors takedown onto the bottom rope. Gail tried to pull Alicia back into the ring but Alicia was on the ring apron and Gail dragged Alicia back into the ring and landed several forearms and Alicia dragged Gail back into the corner and rammed her and Alicia landed a tilt-a-whirl backbacker for a two count and Alicia whipped Gail to the corner hard.

Then Alicia looked at Dule as he gave her the thumbs up and Alicia went for a running boot to the face but Gail moved out of the way and landed a scoop slam and a two count and Gail went after Alicia but Alicia got an inside cradle for a two count and Gail kicked Alicia in the back of the leg and a forearm as Alicia shoved her. Then Alicia went for a power slam but Gail countered as she landed the inverted stomp face breaker for the win.

Then the referee raised Gail's arm in the air as Alicia rolled out of the ring and slammed the mat in frustration and then slammed her hands on the announce table demanding to know what happened to her victory. Dule tried to leave but Alicia blocked his way and Dule tried to calm her down saying he's just an actor and that he's not the real psychic on "Psych."

Alicia then reared back and slapped Dule across the face sending him to the floor and out of nowhere, Jasmine landed a bicycle kick sending Alicia onto the barricade.

Jasmine looked down at Alicia as she went over to Dule and helped him up onto the ring apron and asked for a microphone.

"You see, WWE Universe," Jasmine said, "this is why the Angelic Coalition laws exist. We are not gonna let some punks push some RAW guest hosts around like they own the place. It's always the little things that make them look like a loser. And Gail Kim, I've been wanting to face you one-on-one the second I watched you stepped the WWE ring and I can't wait to do that."

Then Jasmine dropped the microphone as she helped Dule walked around the ring and up the ramp as Alicia struggled to get up and holding onto her face.

Later, after RAW was over, Jasmine was out on the balcony of her and Evan's hotel room with the guys walking inside as Shayna walked out.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the Divas' Championship finals and all."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, just nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're in the finals, you should be happy."

"I know, it's just……I have been competing for that title three times and now, the fourth time……I don't know."

"Jasmine, this is not like you. You kept fighting and fighting and you never gave up. That's the spirit of a champion is that you never give up. Jasmine, I believe in you, Evan believes in you, Kofi believes in you, and everybody else believes in you. As much as I respect Gail Kim, you will be the Divas' Champion. You can do it."

Then Jasmine looked down and said,

"You're right, I can do it. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Come on."

Then Jasmine and Shayna went back inside the hotel room.


	49. Skye Takes the Bait

**Chapter 49: Skye Takes the Bait**

Smackdown was in Amanda's hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio and John was facing Drew McIntyre in a No Disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship.

Skye and Destiny were in the catering room at the arena talking to Delancey through speakerphone on Skye's cell phone.

"So you tell Bobby that we're rooting for him and we'll be watching on Saturday on Showtime," Skye said.

_"Thanks, I'll do that,"_ Delancey said, _"and good luck on your match this Sunday at the Royal Rumble."_

"Thank you, you take care of yourself."

_"Talk to you soon."_

Then Skye ended the call.

"I can tell Delancey is thrilled to see Bobby fighting on Strikeforce," Skye said.

"I hope she doesn't get too excited considering she's four months pregnant," Destiny said.

Then Madison walked into the catering room.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Madison said as she sat next to Destiny.

"We were just talking to Delancey," Skye said. "You know that Bobby is making his MMA debut on Strikeforce."

"Yeah, that's right. How is Delancey doing?"

"Well, being pregnant, she's taking it easy," Destiny said. "She's gonna be at the event Saturday in Florida."

"Well, I hope we make it back to the hotel in time to see Bobby fight on Strikeforce. By the way, we should plan a baby shower for Delancey."

"You know what?" Skye said. "I was just gonna talk about it. We should gather the rest of 'Eddie's Angels' and plan this."

"And also Delancey's mom," Destiny said.

"Good, we'll get everybody together at the supershow Saturday."

"And another thing," Madison said, "has anybody seen Layla and Beth Phoenix?"

"No," Destiny said. "Why? They didn't show up with Michelle?"

"No, either they finally given up or they're planning another vicious prank on you, Skye, or Mickie James."

"Like what?" Skye said. "There's nothing else they can do to me or Mickie."

"Well, Michelle and Layla did convince Drew McIntyre to spy on you & John and take pictures of you two," Destiny said.

"Yeah, but it didn't make Michelle or Layla number one contender for my Women's Championship and Drew wants nothing to do with them anymore since the plan failed. Now tonight, it is my chance at payback when John faces Drew in a No Disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship, meaning I'll beat the shit out of Drew anyway I want to."

"That is sheer payback considering he is always flirting with you," Madison said.

"Exactly."

A little later, Smackdown was on and Skye was walking down the hallway when she was stopped by new WWE Diva Serena.

For the past two weeks, male members of the WWE Universe have been inducted into the "Straightedge Society" lead by C.M. Punk. But last week, Serena was welcomed and accepted Punk as her "savior" as he shaved off her entire head of hair.

"I'm sorry, Serena, right?" Skye said. "Yeah, you're part of my senile ex-boyfriend's 'Straight Edge Society.' I can't even believe that he had the nerve to shave a girl's head bald. I wouldn't shave my own head for nothing. I got good hair."

"Yeah, right," Serena said. "I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry that you're involved with that loser boyfriend of yours and lately, you have been getting your kicks in. I just thought that maybe you should join the Straight Edge Society and wipe away those demons you've been carrying around."

"Why is everybody calling my boyfriend John Morrison a loser? Didn't you watch 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?' My boyfriend answered every question correctly, except the bonus question, of course, and that proves why I left C.M. Punk for John Morrison, or make that John Morrison came onto me. Serena, don't mess with me unless you wanna be in the same bottom scrap heap as Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, and Layla."

Then Skye walked away.

Later, it was time for the No-Disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship which was John versus Drew McIntyre.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white flowing asymmetrical tank top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down flipping her hair backwards as John took off his sunglasses and Skye raised the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John. John got back down and asked for a microphone and he said,

"Unlike Drew McIntyre, I wasn't hand-picked by the brass in the back and pedigree into their corporate champion. And Drew, remember when you won the Intercontinental Championship from me? I do, and about an hour later, I saw you dropping it on the floor so you can give a running chest-bump to your Irish buddy Sheamus. I don't mind celebrations, but dropping the title on the floor like that, that just show me that you don't know what that title means. I'm sure you're talented, Drew, but you don't appreciate what you have because you like to take shortcuts. You think you don't have to play by the same rules as everybody else, well, tonight, there are no rules. Tonight, it's no disqualification; tonight, anything goes. Drew McIntyre, you can't cheat, run, counted out. Life is shrouded by sensation and delusion, Drew, and your Friday Night Delight is about to pull back your corporate tablecloth and show you that if you wanna be a champion, you're gonna have to fight for it just like everybody else."

Then Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and went into the ring and raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as John and Skye went face-to-face as Drew smirked at Skye. Then John kissed Skye as she got out of the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Drew circled around the ring and John kicked Drew in the chest and landed several forearms sending Drew to the corner and Drew went between the top and middle ropes and John landed a few more forearms and he grabbed Drew as Drew landed a jawbreaker and John came back with a heel kick for a two count. Then John clotheslined Drew over the top rope sending him out of the ring and Skye ran over to Drew and kicked him a few times as John nodded his head and John got out of the ring while Drew looking under the rind and he took out a kendo stick and he hit John in the midsection as Skye's jaw dropped as Drew looked at her and talked some trash.

Drew tossed away the kendo stick as he threw John back in the ring and he covered for a two count and kicked John in the head and rammed him into the corner and landed a couple hard clotheslines and he pulled John from the corner and landed another hard clothesline and raised his arm in the air as he looked at Skye. Then Drew covered for a two count and applied a submission hold pulling John's arm and stretching his neck and John got to his feet as he landed a couple of forearms and went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and John was about to float over Drew but Drew kicked John in the midsection.

Drew grabbed John by the hair but John fought back with a couple punches to the midsection, a kick to the back of the leg, and then some rights & lefts and John landed a big right hand as Drew rolled out of the ring and Skye hit Drew in the midsection with the kendo stick and John got on the ring apron as he landed a flying heel kick sending Drew into the barricade. Then John threw Drew back into the ring and Drew went for a right hand but John ducked and kicked Drew in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands but Drew kicked John in the midsection and in the head and then Drew was punching John in the head with right hands.

Skye went into the ring with the kendo stick to stop Drew but Drew got up and turned around as Skye stopped where she was and slowly got out of the ring and Drew continued looking at Skye when he grabbed John and landed an inside-out gore buster for a two count and applied a submission hold pulling John's arm and stretching his neck. John got to his feet as he landed a couple of forearms but Drew kicked him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and then Drew grabbed John and went for his double-arm underhook DDT but John countered and whipped Drew to the corner hard and John went for the Flying Chuck kick but Drew tossed out of the ring sending John back-first onto the floor.

Skye covered her mouth as Drew looked at her and he got out of the ring and Drew took the top steel ring steps and went to throw them at John while Skye shouted for him not to do it but John moved out of the way and Drew grabbed John and clotheslined him over the barricade and into the crowd. Drew followed John as he landed a right hand and John kicked Drew in the midsection and ran him into the wall and then John landed a few right hands and tossed Drew back over the barricade into the ringside and John flew over the barricade with a clothesline onto Drew.

John raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him and as Drew was about to reach for the kendo stick, Skye had her foot on it as Drew looked up and Skye shook her head and John landed a right hand as he got the kendo stick and hit Drew in the midsection and the back and then Drew got a thumb to the eye. John went to hit Drew with the kendo stick again but Drew moved out of the way and clubbed John in the back of the head and Skye immediately grabbed the kendo stick from Drew and dared Drew to get her but Drew charged at John but John caught him with a hip-toss onto the ring steps.

Then John threw Drew back in the ring and John covered for a near fall and he went for Starship Pain but Drew got his knees up and grabbed John as he landed in the Future Shock, the double-arm underhook DDT and onto the Intercontinental Championship belt, which was still in the ring, and Drew covered for the win.

Skye hung her head onto the mat as the referee gave Drew the Intercontinental Championship belt and raised his arm in the air and then Skye slowly got into the ring to check on John and stared at Drew as he looked at her and raised his title belt in the air.

A few minutes later, Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp with a serious look on her face and got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"The past several weeks, Layla and I have been making fun of Mickie James and her weight so she won't get her shot at the WWE Women's Championship," Michelle said, "and here comes the heroic Dream's Street with Skye as the Women's Champion. You see, I've wanted to get a shot at the Women's Championship ever since she defeated me, but it seems that the so-called Angelic Coalition laws have come in effect with Theodore Long not giving me a chance because of what Layla and I have done to Mickie James. Now Skye has added to Beth Phoenix to the list meaning every other WWE Diva is scared of Dream's Secret and don't want to get involved and lose their chance at the Women's Championship. After last week when Dream's Secret publicly humiliated and embarrassed me, what am I gonna do is I'm gonna go find Vickie Guerrero and make her life a living hell because she brought the Angelic Coalition into this because of her shady past and what she has tried to do to Eddie Guerrero and those girls won't leave. But Vickie Guerrero will and if she can't leave, then I'll do the same thing to her that Layla and I are doing to Mickie James. But first, Skye, you need to come out here so you and I can talk face-to-face."

Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp with a smile on her face and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Where's Layla and Beth Phoenix?" Skye said. "Are those girls in the back waiting to jump me from behind? Can't find anything else to do to me or Mickie James? You finally given up?"

"Alright, cut the crap!" Michelle said. "You, your friend, Destiny, and Madison Spears don't know when to mind your own business."

"Everything you, Layla, and Beth Phoenix do is my business," Skye said, "and you can't stop me. I've told you and I've told the entire WWE Universe that I will not sit back and let this go on. This childish mean girls crap like Mickie James said has gone too far and if you can't clean up your act, you will never have a chance at the WWE Women's Championship again."

"Well, if Theodore Long can't make you change your mind, and if Vickie Guerrero can't make you change your mind, and I can't make you change your mind, maybe this will."

Then Michelle pointed at the Titantron and it showed Layla backstage with a video camera.

"Hello, Skye," Layla said. "I guess exposing you last week wasn't enough, maybe this will."

Then Layla walked inside the locker room and went inside the bathroom to see John in the shower as Skye's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, John is sexy especially when he's in the shower," Layla whispered.

Then Layla walked out of the bathroom and found John's locker and went into his suitcase. Layla took out his clothes and she was wearing them as Skye was fuming.

"I'll bet you love to be in John Morrison's clothes smelling in this cologne and dreaming of him," Layla said as she had her hands all over the clothes. "Maybe I should leave so John and I could have some private time. Bye, Skye."

Then Michelle attacked Skye from behind and stomped on her and grabbed her as she rammed her into the corner. Skye fell in the corner as Michelle grabbed her Women's Title belt and Skye tried to get up but Michelle hit Skye in the head with the title belt and Skye was unconscious.

Then Michelle stood over Skye as Destiny and Mickie James ran into the ring and Michelle bailed out of the ring just in time. Destiny checked on Skye as Mickie dared Michelle to get into the ring and Michelle backed up the ramp smiling.

A few minutes later, Michelle was walking backstage smirking after embarrassing and humiliating Skye and then Michelle spotted Layla unconscious on the floor and walked over to her.

"Layla? Layla?" Michelle said as she tried to wake Layla up.

Layla began to stir when Madison approached Michelle and tossed her over the crate and Madison went around and grabbed Michelle as she hit her head on the crate twice. Then Madison tossed Michelle again over the crate and then walked over to her as she punched her several times and tossed her onto the wall next to Layla. Michelle was unconscious as Madison walked over to her and grabbed her face when she said,

"Get it through your thick head! You will never be the Women's Champion ever again unless you act right! And if you and Layla try one thing, one more, it will be the end of you both."

Then Madison let go of Michelle as she walked away leaving Michelle and Layla unconscious.

Meanwhile, Skye was in the locker room with a towel on her forehead as John was tending to her. Then Skye was opening her eyes as she saw John looking at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" John said.

"Oh, my head hurts," Skye said. "That bitch had to hit me with my title belt. John, I'm so sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I; I thought Michelle and Layla have given up. Boy, I was wrong."

"Hey, there was no way you could've known and neither did I."

Then Skye began to sit up as John kept her steady.

"John, just promise me that nothing will come between us," Skye said. "Nothing."

"I promise," John said.

Then John pulled Skye's hair back as he leaned in and kissed her. Then Skye smiled as she kissed John back and the two were making out.


	50. Royal Rumble

**Chapter 50: Royal Rumble**

The Royal Rumble was in Atlanta, Georgia and Jasmine was in the catering room at the arena writing another love letter for Evan when Rochelle walked into the room.

"Hey, Jazz," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a love letter for Evan. I've been writing these for quite a while and Evan has helped me through so much including putting the past of my abusive ex-boyfriend behind me. I'm saving my love letters to give to Evan on Valentine's Day."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Yeah. Speaking of love, I had the great pleasure of meeting your boyfriend yesterday. He seems like a great guy."

"Everybody's been saying that and everyday I ask myself, 'Why the hell I wasted four years of my life with Dave?' He's still going at it of wanting to be World Heavyweight Champion. But I don't love him anymore and now I'm with Braden. I didn't think I'd feel this good being with somebody again after my divorce, especially when it's an old college flame from Spring Break."

"That's exactly how I felt when Evan came into my life after I left my ex-boyfriend."

"And speaking of Braden, I already sent the word out to some people that Braden and a couple of his friends are throwing a Wrestlemania after-party at the Biltmore Hotel in Phoenix, Arizona and I was wondering if you and Evan would like to come."

"Is it a black-tie affair?"

"No, it's casual but it's very fun."

"Okay, I'll go and I still gotta decide what dress I need to get for the Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"Yeah, I gotta talk to Amanda and Rochelle about that. Well, I'll leave you alone and I'll catch you later."

"See ya."

Later, the Royal Rumble was on and the Ambernathy Girls were backstage having a conversation when Maryse and Alicia Fox walked up to them with stern looks on their faces.

"What, Maryse and Alicia?" Paris said.

"You know exactly what," Alicia said. "Where were you when Jasmine kicked me in the face last Monday?"

"And thank goodness I backed out of that match against Shayna where I didn't have to dress in a chicken costume," Maryse said.

"Excuse me," Gabrielle said, "we don't appreciate you getting in our faces blaming us for what happened between you two. If by some sheer luck that Jasmine Morgan wins the Divas' Championship against Gail Kim, we'll take it from her, something you girls can't do."

"What do you mean 'we?'" Alicia said. "There's three of you and only one can be champion. You should think about that."

"And maybe you should think long and hard about slapping TV stars who aren't really psychics," Katrina said. "It's not like you were gonna beat Gail Kim to face Jasmine Morgan for the Divas' Championship."

Then Alicia slapped Katrina as the Ambernathy Girls, Alicia, and Maryse got into a catfight when plenty of referees tried to break them up. The girls were screaming at each other when JazzShay was walking by looking at the commotion.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Paris shouted at JazzShay.

Then JazzShay simply walked away as the girls continued at each other with the referee holding them back.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Skye versus Mickie James. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Santa Monica, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Skye."

Skye was wearing a silver metallic halter crop top, silver metallic mini-miniskirt with a black belt, silver metallic leg warmers, and her hair curled. Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Mickie James' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Then Mickie got back down as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Skye and Mickie shook hands and the two circled around the ring as they locked up and Skye twisted Mickie's arm and landed a one-arm snap mare and a leg drop before applying an armlock hold and Tara let go of the hold as she landed a standing moonsault for a two count and ODB was shaking off the pain in the arm as Skye grabbed her and Mickie landed a right hand and Skye landed one as well as the two traded blows. Then Skye ducked a right hand and landed some kicks to the legs and went to kick Mickie again but Mickie held onto Skye's leg and Skye landed an enziguri and a handspring moonsault for a two count and Skye grabbed Mickie when Mickie landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Skye in the back and whipped her to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Skye bounced off the ropes and Mickie landed a back kick to the midsection.

Then Mickie bounced off the ropes and hit a bulldog slam for a two count and Mickie clubbed Skye in the back and speared her into the corner and hit a couple of shoulder tackles and Mickie grabbed Skye and climbed the top turnbuckles and landed a sunset flip for a two count and Mickie whipped Skye to the corner and charged into a back elbow. Then Skye grabbed Mickie and locked in a tarantula hold on the ropes and let go as Skye rolled into the ring and Mickie immediately got a Thesz press for a two count and Mickie applied a bodyscissors for a long while and Skye was desperately trying to reach for the ropes and finally grabbed them.

Then Mickie grabbed Skye and whipped her to the ropes and Skye kicked her in the midsection and went for the Sweet Lips but Mickie blocked and landed several forearms and went to whip Skye to the ropes but Skye reversed and Mickie landed a reverse roundhouse kick and then the standing tornado DDT for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie raised her arm in the air as she was emotional and the referee gave her the Women's Championship belt and Mickie stood up as the referee raised her arm in the air. Then Mickie extended her hand to Skye and Skye took it as Mickie helped her up and the two hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air.

Then Michelle McCool and Layla came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as Skye and Mickie looked at them and then the Bella Twins, Gail Kim, and Kelly Kelly ran behind Michelle & Layla and attacked them. The Divas were beating the two up as they threw them back in the ring and Skye & Mickie landed stereo reverse roundhouse kicks as Michelle fell on the mat and Layla landed on her.

Then the Divas, including Maria and Eve Torres who came out with a cake, got into the ring and the Bellas, Gail, Eve, Kelly Kelly, and Maria held onto Michelle and Layla as Skye and Mickie smashed the cake all over Michelle and Layla. Then the Divas celebrated as Mickie and Skye got on the turnbuckles as Mickie raised the Women's Championship belt in the air and Skye raised her arms in the air and got back down as Michelle and Layla were screaming in embarrassment.

Then the Divas left the ring and backed up the ramp as they laughed at Michelle and Layla still sitting in the ring with cake all over and Mickie had finally got her revenge, especially with the help of Dream's Secret.

Later after the Royal Rumble was over, Vickie popped her head out of Theodore Long's office and looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then Vickie left the office and quickly walked away when she was stopped by Michelle McCool and Layla.

"You better consider yourself lucky that we won't embarrass you now that Edge is back," Michelle said.

The Royal Rumble match was an all-star event but not without the number 29 entrant, the returning Edge who won the match eliminating John Cena.

"Maybe he'll run you out of the WWE like last time," Layla said, "and if that's not the case, you better start praying."

Then Michelle and Layla walked away as Vickie was breathing hard. Christina was in the corner as she heard the whole thing and smiled as she walked away.


	51. Where the Sidewalk Begins

**Chapter 51: Where the Sidewalk Begins**

Smackdown was in Memphis, Tennessee, Jerry "The King" Lawler's hometown, and on that night, John was competing in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying match against Kane & Drew McIntyre and Skye was teaming up with Mickie James in a Divas' Tag Team match against Michelle McCool and Layla.

Kofi was now in the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Championship against John Cena, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Triple H, and Sheamus.

Skye and Destiny were in the Women's Locker Room as Skye was trying on a couple wrestling outfits Nicole made for her.

"Okay, you ready?" Skye asked.

"I'm ready," Destiny said.

Skye came out from the screen wearing a black pinstripe v-cup midriff tank top with blue lace, black pinstripe pants, and blue & black pinstripe sleeveless cuffs.

"Wow, Skye, that is hot," Destiny said.

"You like it?" Skye said.

"Yeah, I love it."

"Well, it shows off my well-toned body and my cleavage, probably enough to make John go weak in the knees."

"Oh, boy."

"Okay, I'll try on the other one."

Then Skye went back behind the screen and changed to another wrestling outfit.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Skye said.

Then Skye came out from the screen wearing a black see-through long-sleeve midriff top with a silver sequined emblem of a cross, black boy shorts with a silver trim on the waist, and silver sequined bustier.

"Now that's even hotter," Destiny said.

"Yeah," Skye said. "Maybe I should wear this one during my Divas' tag team match tonight. Oh, and I should get John a good view since I'm wearing my boy shorts."

Then Skye bent down showing off her butt as Destiny rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the status on Jasmine's birthday Friday?" Destiny said.

"Well, the plan is to ambush Jazz from the hotel room and take her to a spa," Skye said. "Then after the RAW houseshow is over, we'll gather her friends and relatives and go to the club."

"Sounds like a perfect plan and Jasmine doesn't know that her friends and family are coming, right?"

"Nope, they'll surprise her."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Elimination Chamber Triple Threat Qualifying match which was John versus Drew McIntyre versus Kane.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and went into the ring and raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a dark pink halter flowing top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down flipping her hair backwards as John took off his sunglasses and Skye raised the Women's Championship belt in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and went face-to-face with Drew as Then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air as more fire appeared on the turnbuckles and Kane stared at both men as Skye got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

All the three men circled around the ring and John kicked Drew in the midsection and landed some right hands until Kane grabbed John and John was hitting right hands at him and kicked him in the midsection until Drew attacked John from behind and was kicking away at Kane and landed a couple of clotheslines. Then John immediately rolled up Drew for a two count and John landed a right hand and Kane grabbed Drew by the throat as well but John and Drew kicked Kane in the midsection and landed a double DDT and John kicked Drew in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands and clubbed Drew in the back of the head before Drew shoved John away.

Then John landed a cross body onto Drew sending both men over the top rope and both on the floor and Skye walked over to check on John and backed away as Kane got out of the ring and grabbed Drew before he threw him back into the ring and Drew kicked Kane in the leg and clubbed him in the back twice. Then Drew was punching away at Kane and Drew got Kane in the corner and landed a couple of right hands and Kane came back with an uppercut and a right hand and Kane kicked Drew in the midsection before landing another uppercut.

Then Kane landed a snap mare and bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick and went for the cover but John got into the ring and broke the count and John hit a few right hands and stomped on Kane and John grabbed Drew and landed a European Uppercut and went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and landed a tilt-a-whirl back-breaker. Drew went for the cover but Kane broke the count and Kane grabbed Drew and Drew kicked Kane in the knee and bounced off the ropes and Kane hit a big boot to the face and Kane climbed the top turnbuckle but John hit a pele kick in the head and Drew clotheslined John over the top rope and Drew hit a couple of right hands to Kane before he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Kane punched Drew in the midsection and shoved him down on the mat.

Drew went after Kane again but Kane grabbed Drew by the throat as he got down from the top turnbuckle but John got back in the ring and hit the Flying Chuck kick on Kane in the head and Drew in the back of the head at the same time. Then John hit a clothesline on Drew and a dropkick and John ducked a clothesline from Kane and John hit a low dropkick to Kane's knees and John bounced off the ropes and landed a leg lariat for the cover but Drew pulled John off of Kane and Drew kicked John in the head and grabbed John as he landed a head butt.

Then Drew whipped John to the ropes and Drew went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but John with a DDT for the cover but Kane broke the count and John hit a couple of right hands but Kane caught John in the throat and John crawled to the corner as Kane whipped Drew to the corner. Kane splashed both Drew and John in the opposite corners and then Kane clotheslined Drew over the top rope to the floor and Kane hit a right hand to John's head and whipped him to the ropes and John slid under Kane's legs and John landed a flying elbow and John bounced off the ropes and Kane landed a sidewalk slam for a two count.

Then Kane climbed the top turnbuckle as John was getting up and Kane landed a flying clothesline and Kane went for the chokeslam but Drew came into the ring with the Intercontinental Championship belt and nailed Kane in the midsection with it and then hit the Future Shock. Drew went for the cover but John broke up the count with a knee to the face and landed Starship Pain on Kane for the win.

Skye was jumping up and down as she got into the ring and wrapped her arms around John as he smiled and Skye helped John up as his arms were raised in the air along with the referee. Then Skye jumped in John's arms as she hugged him and Skye let go as John got on the turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air and he got back down as he kissed Skye. Then the two left the ring as they celebrated with the fans and for Skye, John losing the Intercontinental Championship to Drew was one thing, but competing in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship was a whole different story.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which Skye and Mickie James versus Layla and Michelle McCool. Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Dream's Secret following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Destiny, Skye and the new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James."

Skye was wearing her black see-through long-sleeve midriff top with a silver sequined emblem of a cross, black boy shorts with a silver trim on the waist, and pink sequined bustier. Destiny was wearing a pink two-tone mini dress and her hair in a high ponytail.

Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp along with Dream's Secret to the ring and Mickie and Skye got on the turnbuckles and raised both of their arms in the air. Then they got back down and Mickie asked for a microphone.

"Wow," Mickie said. "You know, ever since I was traded to Smackdown, Michelle McCool and Layla have made it their business to humiliate me and embarrass me week after week after week. And honestly, I would be lying if I said that their pranks and their jokes didn't hurt. But if it wasn't for Dream's Secret and Madison Spears, I wouldn't have kept fighting back. But at the Royal Rumble, we did it. I mean, we proved that by rising above, by being true to yourself and everything that you believe in, that being real is what a true champion is about. And for anyone who tries to cut you and break you down, what goes around truly comes around. And Skye, you are, without a doubt, a great Women's Champion and a great competitor. I know that Michelle and Layla tried to humiliate and embarrass you as well, but you fought back like a real Angel. We've had a great match at the Royal Rumble and if at anytime you wanna face me for the Women's Championship again, all you have to do is ask."

Then Skye and Mickie hugged each other and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle and Layla were wearing new hoodies that said "Simply Flawless" on the back and took them off as they walked down the ramp and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Then the four women went face-to-face as Layla and Mickie left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Michelle circled around the ring and they locked up before Beth shoved Michelle down and Beth grabbed Michelle's arm and twisted it before Skye landed a couple of cartwheels and hit a snap mare and Michelle grabbed her arm as Beth went after her but Michelle kicked her in the midsection and landed an European Uppercut and Beth landed a knee to the midsection. Then Beth whipped Michelle to the corner and splashed her and Beth hit a couple of shoulder tackles and Michelle hit a low dropkick to the knee and grabbed her leg as she hit three elbow drops and twisted Beth's knee as Michelle hit a couple of knee drops and covered for a two count.

Michelle tried for a heel hook but Beth kicked her off and knocked Layla off the ring apron and Michelle went for a right hand but Beth blocked as she hit a couple of right hands and Skye speared Michelle to the corner and hit a couple of shoulder tackles and twisted Michelle's arm as she made the tag to Mickie and Beth held onto Michelle as Mickie grabbed Michelle's arm and Mickie twisted Michelle's arm and Michelle tried to reach for the ropes but Michelle landed a boot straight to Mickie's chest and Michelle made the tag to Layla and Layla went after Mickie but Mickie got small package for the win.

"Here are your winners, Skye and the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Then Dream's Secret got into the ring and hugged Mickie as Layla was throwing a fit and Dream's Secret and Mickie's arms were raised by the referee and the girls were laughing at Layla who continued yelling & screaming and she & Michelle walked up the ramp as frustrated as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Mickie," Beth said, "while you were busy celebrating your victory over Miss Popular Girl Next Door next to you, I was out making history by participating in the Royal Rumble match with 29 grown men. Mickie, that moment put me in a league of my own. And although, I'm proud of you, I'm happy that you took your moment, you stood up for what you believe in, and in front of the entire WWE Universe, you had her moment in the sun. But Mickie, don't think for one second that I won't take that WWE Women's Championship anytime, anyplace, that I want."

"Um, Beth, there's just one itsy-bitsy little problem," Skye said onto the microphone. "You can't face Mickie for the WWE Women's Championship. I never said you'll have a chance at the Women's Championship as long as I was the champion. You helped Michelle McCool and Layla embarrass Mickie James and two weeks, ago I said that we know whose side who chose because as of that moment, you will not have the chance at the Women's Championship because you wanna be like Michelle McCool and Layla. And you three don't have to worry about me anymore because there's already a new number one contender for the Women's Championship and here she is."

Then Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a low-cut vest-styled denim top, black leather corset top, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

Madison, along with Dream's Secret and Mickie, smiled as Michelle and Layla were shocked & upset and Madison turned her head to see Beth breathing hard with a stern look on her face. Then Beth went face-to-face with Madison before she walked to the back.

After Smackdown was over, John and Skye were walking out of the arena when they saw Rochelle yelling and screaming at Dave.

"Oh, my God, I had a feeling how Rochelle was gonna react when she saw the footage," Skye said.

What Skye meant was that on RAW, Bret "the Hitman" Hart confronted Vince McMahon nearly a month since Vince kicking him in the gut and Bret fired back with a few choice words regarding Vince's character and scruples. Vince shot back with a few scathing words of his own before revoking the WWE Hall of Fame induction of Bret's father, Stu Hart. That's when Bret retaliated against Vince before Dave attacked Bret and held onto him before Vince berated him and spit him in the face.

But wasn't that the worst that got Rochelle upset; John Cena went in for the save but Dave attacked him and unloaded a Batista Bomb onto the steel ring steps.

John and Skye continued to watch the commotion until Dave walked away not wanting to hear from Rochelle again.

"Yeah, walk away!" Rochelle said. "Walk away like you did tonight, a very smart move! You're a cowardly son-of-a-bitch!"

As soon as Dave got into his car and drove away, John and Skye walked up to Rochelle who was about to smoke a cigarette.

"Are you all right, Rochelle?" Skye said as Rochelle put away her lighter and cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Rochelle said as she turned around facing John and Skye. "Just seeing Dave respecting John, Bret Hart, and Nicole at the same time just makes me wanna hate him more! God, I hate him, I hate him."

"Yeah, that really wasn't cool at all," John said.

"I'm sorry if I acted stupid. I'm really pissed off."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," Skye said. "Dave made a huge mistake, he's acting like a big crybaby, you don't need to be sorry."

"Yeah, I gotta meet up with Rey. See you Friday."

Then Rochelle walked back inside the arena.

"Rochelle will be fine," Skye said, "and my ex-boyfriend is in the Elimination Chamber thanks to Dave."

"Come on, let's go," John said.

Then John and Skye walked to their car, put their stuff in the trunk and drove away.


	52. Jasmine’s Birthday

**Chapter 52: Jasmine's Birthday**

Two days later……

The day was Jasmine's 24th birthday and the gang was celebrating it with her in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where the RAW houseshow was.

The time was 6:00am when the alarm clock was going off in Evan and Jasmine's hotel room and Evan was the first to wake up as he turned off the alarm clock. Then Evan turned to see Jasmine still sleeping and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder and was doing it tenderly as he moved down to Jasmine's arm. Jasmine began to stir and wake up as she smiled to the feel of Evan's kissing.

"Good morning," Evan said.

"Good morning," Jasmine said as she turned to Evan.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Was that your way of waking me up?"

"Would you like it to be that way?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe I'd like to start your birthday off with a little bit of everything."

"And what would that be?"

Evan didn't say anything as he leaned down and kissed Jasmine as he climbed on top of her and Evan continued kissing her as he went down on her neck and Jasmine sighed in reaction to his touch. Then Evan lifted Jasmine's cami and kissed her stomach and all over her pierced navel as he took off Jasmine's cami before Evan started kissing her breasts tenderly and swirled his tongue around Jasmine's nipples. Then Evan was kissing down Jasmine's stomach as he took off her boyshorts and moved down to her womanhood and Jasmine began to touch herself fondling her breasts and she had no idea why but Evan was driving her crazy.

Then Evan was kissing upward Jasmine's stomach and her chest and then her lips as Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and used her legs and feet to remove Evan's boxers and Evan helped her. Evan lifted up Jasmine's right leg as he got inside of her and started moving at a steady pace but Jasmine wanted him to move faster as she dug her nails onto his back. Evan groaned as Jasmine started to scratch his back but he didn't care knowing he was making Jasmine drive her inhibitions wild. Jasmine was moaning as Evan kept moving and after a while, he reached his climax as Jasmine reached hers and Evan collapsed on top of Jasmine.

"Oh, my God, that was amazing," Jasmine said. "Sorry I scratched your back."

"That's okay," Evan said, "because I know how I can make you go insane."

"You did just that. I don't wanna get up just yet."

"Well, we can sleep for another hour or so."

"I'd like that."

Then Jasmine snuggled in Evan's arms as the two fell asleep.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door and Jasmine woke up only to find Evan gone. Then she put on her sleeping clothes as there was another knock at the door and Jasmine got up from the bed and went over to the door as she answered it.

"Surprise!" Skye, Destiny, and Shayna said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Jasmine said as she hugged the girls.

Then they went inside as Jasmine closed the door.

"So have you seen Evan because after we had our little romp to start my birthday," Jasmine said, "we fell asleep and after an hour, I wake up and he's gone."

"Well, that's why we're here," Skye said. "Evan had to make changes for the day because the RAW houseshow got cancelled because of the weather."

"Really?"

"Yep, which leaves us to get you ready," Destiny said. "You get dressed and meet us at the hotel lobby in an hour."

"We have to beat that show to get you to a spa and get pampered," Shayna said, "and also go to the mall to get you an outfit for tonight."

"What's on for tonight?" Jasmine said as the girls started to leave.

"You'll see," Skye said as she opened the door.

"Evan told us to get you here by 6:00pm so you'll get ready for your surprise," Destiny said.

"It's not anything stupid," Shayna said. "Trust us."

Then Skye, Destiny, and Shayna left the hotel room as Jasmine got ready.

The day was spent with the girls spending the morning at the spa and shopping at the mall in the afternoon with the girls helping Jasmine find an outfit and it lead to the night where Jasmine was getting ready at the hotel waiting for Evan.

Jasmine was curling her hair as she was wearing a black, purple, and brown scarf-inspired strapless top, black miniskirt, and black open toe and a ruffled front strap shoes.

Jasmine was just finished curling her hair when there was knock at the door and Jasmine got out of the bathroom and went over to the door as she answered it.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Evan said. "Wow, you look nice."

"Thank you. So what's the surprise you have planned for me?"

"You'll see, but first, let's put this on."

Evan had a blindfold and put it on Jasmine as he took her by the hand and the two walked out of the hotel room.

Several minutes later after taking a ride through Philadelphia, Evan and Jasmine were walking down the hallway of another hotel and Evan knocked on the door. The person opened the door and Evan & Jasmine went inside.

"Where are we, Evan?" Jasmine said. "You're really freaking me out."

"One more second," Evan said as he took off the blindfold. "Okay."

"Surprise!"

Jasmine was shocked to see that there was a party planned for her and all of her friends were there including Christina's boyfriend Josh, her bandmate friends Abigail, Cindy, Nicky, Sarah, and Gabriel, her stepbrothers Quinn and Alex, and her cousins Lindsey, Bennett, Mallory and Jessie.

Jasmine hugged each and everyone as she was filled with emotion.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe this," Jasmine said. "This is what you have been doing all day."

"I wasn't gonna let the snow ruin your birthday," Evan said.

"We were gonna take you to a club," Madison said, "but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Thank you so much, you guys are the best. And you guys, I can't believe you came here all the way from Florida, especially in this weather."

"Hey, there was no way we were missing your birthday," Quinn said, "not ever."

"I am so glad you're here."

"Hey, we might as well bring you your cake so you can eat it," Christina said.

She and Skye brought over a cake which was white and white icing, sprinkles, and pink stars, Jasmine's favorite symbol.

Everyone gathered around Jasmine as they sang "Happy Birthday."

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Jasmine_

_Happy birthday to you_

Then everyone applauded and cheered as Jasmine smiled.

"Okay, blow out the candles and make a wish," Mallory said.

Then Jasmine thought it over as she thought of a perfect wish and then she blew out her candles. Then again everyone applauded and cheered as Mallory and Jessie hugged Jasmine.

The party went on for an hour when there was a knock at the door and Jasmine went over to the door and opened it and she was shocked to see who was at the door: her divorced father, Preston.

"Dad?" Jasmine said.

"Hello, Jasmine," Preston said. "Happy birthday."

Jasmine became emotional as she and Preston hugged each other and pulled away.

"I can't believe you're here," Jasmine said. "How did you know?"

"Well, your fiancé called your mother and your mother called me," Preston said. "Luckily, I was here in Philadelphia and I just happened to be here at the Loews Hotel."

"Oh, my God."

"Can we talk somewhere alone?"

"Sure."

Then Preston walked inside the hotel room and waved hello at some of Jasmine's relatives as he followed her to the bedroom and the two sat down on the bed.

"So how long have you been here in Philadelphia?" Jasmine said.

"I've been here since yesterday," Preston said. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I also got some good news: I've worked out some free time with my job and I'll be able to go to your wedding."

"You did?"

"Yes. I know I haven't been there for you much, but I try; and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't walk you down the aisle. This is one day I cannot walk away from and Whitney would want me there too."

"Yeah, she would."

"You got a great fiancé by your side. I know you love him so much."

"He is great. I love Evan."

"Well, I better get going. You take care."

"Bye, dad."

Then Preston kissed Jasmine on her forehead as he got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Jasmine was sitting on the bed looking down when Evan came into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "I didn't expect to see my dad until next year, to be honest. But he did say that he was gonna make it to the wedding."

"Well, that's great."

"Yeah, I can't believe got my dad to come see me and I thank you for that, and for giving me the best birthday I could've asked for."

"You're welcome." Then Evan kissed Jasmine on the cheek. "Come on."

Then Evan took Jasmine by the hand and the two went back to the party.


	53. Kicking It in the Fast Lane

**Chapter 53: Kicking It in the Fast Lane**

RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana with NASCAR racer Carl Edwards guest hosting and Shayna was backstage at the arena talking to her mom on her cell phone.

"So do you think the church will fit at least 200 people for the wedding?" Shayna said. "Well, Jasmine and Evan are getting married at an even bigger church in St. Louis and they're inviting 250 people……Oh, yeah, I've seen pictures of the church, it's very nice……I don't know when it's a good time to go wedding dress shopping because with the Elimination Chamber and Wrestlemania coming up, it's gonna be a pretty busy next several weeks…..Okay, I'll talk to you later…..Bye."

Then Shayna ended the call.

Meanwhile, Evan was in the locker room looking at a picture when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Evan said.

Then Jasmine walked inside with a smile on her f ace.

"Hey, babe," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Evan said, "You know I'm glad you're here because I got something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

Then Evan pulled out a photo from his locker as Jasmine's eyes widen as she saw what it was.

"Oh, my God, it's my Divas 365 Valentine's Day photo," Jasmine said as she took the photo from Evan.

In the picture, Jasmine was laying on a pile of rose petals wearing a "Bourne to Fly" t-shirt in white and red, denim shorts, and her hair curled while holding a red rose.

"Evan, you are so sweet," Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around Evan's neck, "and I cannot wait to spend Valentine's Day with you."

"About that," Evan said, "I don't know if you heard but we're not spending valentine's Day in Peoria, Illinois. We're actually going back to Philadelphia where the RAW houseshow was supposed to be on your birthday, but now it's on Valentine's Day.

"What?"

"Yeah, so much for all the plans Kofi and I made for you and Shayna."

"Well, since you planned my birthday in a quick motion, you and Kofi can do it again. I just want Valentine's Day to really special this year since we're gonna be married. That's all I want."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other.

A little later, Ted DiBiase was in the locker room when Cody Rhodes walked behind him.

"You must be really proud about yourself, huh?" Cody said as Ted turned around.

"What? Qualifying for the Elimination Chamber?" Ted said. "Yes, yes, I am,"

"Yeah, you know, I had to fight John Cena to qualify and…… who did you have to face? Oh, it's Mark Henry, right? Mark Henry? It's a tall order, it's the World's Strongest Man but I beat Mark Henry and I think I would have done it again."

"Cody, stop whining. You know, if you had what it took to beat Cena, you'd be in the Chamber with me and Randy."

"Right, so you would have beat John Cena."

"You know, this is actually a good thing because people are always saying how much we are alike, but it's obvious that, well, I'm better than you."

"You're better than me?"

"That's right."

"What makes you better than me? Is it that movie? Is that what makes you better than me? Is that it?"

"Maybe so."

"Interesting," Randy Orton said as he walked in. "Interesting, Teddy. You think you're better than me? Well, are you?"

"I guess we'll find out at the Chamber, won't we?"

"Maybe, but in the meantime, we have the chance to put Cody's theory to the test. I just got word from the guest host that you will be facing John Cena tonight."

Then Ted looked down as Cody smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Randy said to Cody. "You're the one that got me disqualified in my match against Sheamus at the Royal Rumble."

"Randy, I didn't mean to get you disqualified," Cody said. "I was trying to help you. I mean, what do you want from me?

"Cody, I know you were trying to help, I know you meant well. I know your heart was in the right place, I know that, I appreciate the effort. I really do. By the way, you'll be facing me tonight."

Then JazzShay walked inside the locker room as they smiled at all three men.

"Wow, is there trouble in paradise in Legacy, figuratively speaking?" Shayna said to Randy. "I was really hoping to see Legacy end but I just can't wait any longer!"

"Yeah, me too," Jasmine said. "I guess there's really no love lost among you three since you're always at each other's throats. I really envy you, I truly do. It's sad that you, Cody, aren't in the Elimination Chamber but Ted and Randy is. It's really sad."

"Yeah, what's a third-generation superstar to do?"

"Are you two done talking?" Randy said.

"No, we're not done talking so shut up. At the Royal Rumble, it's not like you were going to win the WWE Championship, so there. You don't deserve it. You also don't deserve to be in the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Championship. No, actually I take that back…….so you can get the hell beaten out of you. That's what I like to see."

"And besides, what good would it do for you and Ted?" Jasmine said. "Maybe Legacy will come to an end and somebody will be the first to go, fact."

"Good luck on your match because you're gonna need it."

Then JazzShay walked out of the locker room.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Gail Kim versus Jillian Hall. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

She was wearing a black low-cut midriff tank top that had "Airbourne" on it, denim jeans, black leather hand warmers, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she went to the announcers' table and shook Jerry and Michael's hands as she put her headset on.

"Jasmine Morgan, welcome," Michael Cole said as Jasmine sat down.

"Thanks for having me here," Jasmine said.

"You know, Jasmine," Jerry said, "in two weeks at the Elimination Chamber, you're going to be facing Gail Kim in the finals for the vacated Divas' Championship."

"Absolutely, I've been competing for that championship three times already and this time, I know I will become the new Divas' Champion. I will not give up until that happens and I'm really looking forward to facing Gail Kim."

Then Gail Kim's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Gail posed as she walked down the ramp and Gail went around the ring and posed before she got into the ring. Then Gail climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down as she looked at Jasmine. Then Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Jillian walked down the ramp and got in the ring and she continued flaunting herself as the referee called for the bell.

Gail and Jillian locked as Jillian got Gail on the ropes before a break and Jillian tossed Gail out of the ring and Jillian followed as she threw Gail back in the ring and covered for a two count and Jillian hit Gail's head on the mat and whipped her to the corner before she charged into a back elbow. Then Gail climbed on the middle turnbuckle but Jillian threw her off and covered for a two count and Jillian was bouncing Gail's head on the mat several times and Jillian went for a scoop slam but Gail escaped and landed the inverted stomp face breaker for the win.

Then Gail's arm was raised by the referee and Gail was catching her breath as she looked at Jasmine and got out of the ring as she asked for a microphone and walked in front of the announcers' table.

"Jasmine," Gail said, "you are a great competitor and I truly admire your work and I'm a big fan of yours. And I want you to know that I'm looking forward to our match in two weeks and good luck.

Then Gail walked over to Jasmine and extended her for a handshake and Jasmine accepted.

"May the best Diva win," Gail said.

Then Gail sat down the microphone as she walked away and Jasmine nodded her head.

"Well, Jasmine," Jerry said, "it looks like you got your work cut out for you."

"Oh, yeah, and I so cannot wait in two weeks," Jasmine said.

A few minutes later, Carl Edwards was backstage with Jared Fogle, the Subway guy.

"You are doing great out there as guest host," Jared said.

"Man, it's a blast," Carl said. "Thank you so much for bringing the Subway sandwiches. I am starving."

"I figured you worked up an appetite, so I wanted to bring you some delicious Subway sandwiches……"

Then Santino Marella came forward and said,

"I just came from Subway and you can get any footlong sub for $5.00. That's just one Abraham Washington."

__

Five, five dollars, five dollars foot ones

"It's close," Carl said.

"I'm glad to hear you're as much of a Subway fan as I am," Jared said, "and I'll tell you what, since America has now made the $5.00 footlong so famous, for a limited time only, you can go to any Subway and get a regular footlong for just $5.00. And not just that, because I know you're just a superfan, I wanted to bring you a very special gift: a Footlong Nation Appreciate Subway cash card.

"Whoa, it's like free money, but in card form," Santino said. "But now in all seriousness, Jack Swagger took me out of my Royal Rumble match opportunity. He must pay."

"What do you think about maybe a match-up this Thursday on Superstars between Jack Swagger and Santino Marella.

"Yes!"

"We can do that, we can do that match-up. This Thursday on Superstars."

"I like the way you work."

"What's up, Carl?" Kofi said as he and Shayna came forward. "How do you doing, man?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Carl said as he slapped hands with Kofi. "How you doing, Kofi? Good to see you."

"You too."

"Shayna, good to see you."

"Great to have you here," Shayna said.

"You doing all right? I know I didn't get you a match tonight."

"Hey, man, no worries, don't worry about it," Kofi said, "because in less than two weeks, I'm gonna be involved in one of the most brutal matches in WWE history, the Elimination Chamber. So to be honest, my body could use a week off; and I don't wanna get too rusty now which is why I have a proposition for you for next week."

"Okay."

"How about all six members of the Elimination Chamber in random singles matches."

"I like that, I like that. That sounds really good, I could do that. Now should I make those match-ups now or should I leave it for the host of next week's Monday Night RAW?"

"Why not have all the fun now?" Santino said. "Let's leave something for the guest host next week. I'm sure whoever this person is, it is a person associated with class, civility and above all else, decency."

Then Carl, Kofi, Shayna, and Jared shook their heads.

"What?" Santino said. "What did I say?"

And then……

"Hey, WWE Universe, I'm Jerry Springer," Jerry said. "and next week, I get to guest host on Monday Night RAW. Now if you think the WWE is wild, wait until the Jerry Springer show hits RAW." Then the video showed the classic Jerry Springer clips of mayhem and craziness and brawls. "And these guys have my back."

Then the camera pointed to the audience as they cheered.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be the biggest brawl Jerry Springer has ever seen, I can't wait," Shayna said. "But you know what? Even though I don't have a match tonight either, I'm really hungry so I would like one of those Subway sandwiches right now."

"Well, let's all eat," Jared said.

Then everyone gathered around the table as they were able to grab a Subway sandwich.

Several minutes later, JazzShay were backstage having a conversation.

"Wow, that Subway sandwich was really good," Jasmine said. "I was really starved."

"Lucky I got you and Evan one," Shayna said, "and of course, myself and Kofi because I thought Santino was gonna eat all the sandwiches."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Then JazzShay laughed as the Ambernathy Girls came forward.

"Well, well, well," Jasmine said, "if it isn't the PMS girls."

"Still trying to get a rematch against us?" Shayna said. "Don't keep pushing your luck."

"Well, now that you mentioned it," Paris said, "since we found out that Jerry Springer is gonna be the guest host next week on RAW, it gave us the perfect opportunity to get back at you girls. Next week, the Ambernathy Girls versus JazzShay……in a catfight meaning anything goes, but no weapons, Jerry Springer-style.

"You know, I figured there was gonna be some type of scrapping going on with Jerry Springer as guest host next week," Shayna said, "but not like this."

"Are you saying you're backing out?" Gabrielle said. "Maybe we'll pay a little visit to your guys if we can."

"You will not put your filthy hands on my fiancé!" Jasmine said.

"We like to see you try," Shayna said.

"So are you in or are you out?" Katrina said.

"Yes, we're in."

"Good, because you better bring your game face on because it's war," Paris said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked away.

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "We are gonna put our game face on because this will come to an end. And win or lose, we're gonna give them a taste of their own medicine."

"How are we gonna do that?" Shayna said.

"By fighting fire with fire. Come on."

Then JazzShay walked away as Jasmine came up with a plan.


	54. Madison & Skye vs the Heartbreak Enemy

**Chapter 54: Madison and Skye versus the Heartbreak Enemy**

Smackdown was in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and John was facing R-Truth.

Skye was in the Women's Locker Room looking at a couple of pictures when Destiny walked inside with a smile on her f ace.

"Hey, Skye," Destiny said as she sat next to Skye. "Girl, I have some great news to tell you. I just heard that they want Scene 42 to perform at Wrestlemania 26!"

"You're kidding," Skye said.

"No, I am not. With our debut album sales hitting close to platinum status, they want us not only to perform at Wrestlemania Axxess, but at the grandest stage of them all."

"Oh, my God."

"I know, that sounds like a lot of rehearsals with a busy schedule, but do we really want to perform at Wrestlemania? This is a huge deal not just for you and me but for Jasmine and Shayna as well."

"Well, it's gonna depend on who's gonna be at Wrestlemania or if we really want to. And not just that, we also have a music video to shoot next month."

"Oh, yeah, that. We have until the last week of February for the fans to choose our next single so we'll get our video going."

"Okay, let's not think about those things right now because I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Then Skye gave Destiny the pictures and Destiny smiled as she saw what they were.

"Oh, my God, it's our Divas 365 Valentine's Day photos," Destiny said.

The photos were of Skye posing wearing a red Balconet bra with a pink bow, red boy shorts, red garter belt with straps, and her hair curled holding a couple of red roses in her hand; and Destiny sitting down wearing a red and pink polka dot mini dress.

"Yep, I'm gonna surprise John by putting my photo in his suitcase so he'll know who his Valentine is," Skye said.

"What are you and John doing for Valentine's Day?" Destiny said.

"I don't know what we're doing considering we're going to be in Mexico for the houseshow. But knowing John and exotic locations, Mexico is going to be _muy caliente_."

Later, Smackdown was on and Mickie James was at the catering table picking fruit when Michelle McCool and Layla walked up to her.

"Mickie," Layla said.

"Eating food," Michelle said.

"Imagine that," Michelle and Layla said as Michelle continue to mock Mickie picking out other fruit.

"Really clever," Mickie said. "When are the two of you gonna get it? This between us is over. Finito, done."

"No, honey," Layla said, "you just don't belong here."

"No, you don't belong here," Michelle said, "and plus, as long as you have my title, it ain't over."

"See this?" Mickie said as she pointed at her title belt. "It says my name, it means it's mine. I beat Skye for the Women's Championship. You will never have a chance at the title again."

"Does my title even fit around your waist?"

"Um, Michelle," Layla said, "the extenders."

"You guys are really five years old," Mickie said.

"No, we're not," Michelle said. "We're just trying to help. You know what?"

Then Michelle picked up a bowl of cottage cheese as she and Layla continued to make fun of Mickie's weight but Mickie smacked it out of Michelle's hand and behind her. Layla and Michelle made faces as Mickie smiled and turned around as she was shocked to hit Vickie Guerrero.

"Oh, my God, Vickie, I'm so sorry," Mickie said.

Then Vickie screamed as Mickie ran away and Michelle & Layla were trying to calm Vickie down saying that they were sorry and Mickie was mean. Then Madison walked behind Michelle & Layla and poured hot water all over both at the, as Michelle and Layla screamed. Then Madison walked in front of the two and said,

"Keep on, Michelle and Layla, because from this moment on, I'll be watching your every move."

Then Madison turned to Vickie and laughed as she walked away.

But the joke was aside when Mickie James was supposed to face Layla in a Divas' match one-on-one, Vickie decided to add Michelle McCool to the Mickie's match with Layla, making the confrontation a Handicap Match in which Mickie lost.

That lead to Madison walking down the hallway backstage and as she reached Theodore Long's office, Madison knocked on the door and Vickie answered it, not proud to see Madison standing at the doorway.

"What do you want, Madison?" Vickie said.

"You have some nerve putting Mickie James in a handicap match after she was once again berated by Michelle McCool and Layla," Madison said. "And you bet not forget who really runs this show around here. By the way, I'm starting to think that when Skye was the Women's Champion, you never once got involved. But now that I'm the number one contender, I think you're trying to get a one up on me because you know how I am. Don't test me; and by the way, that cottage cheese look good on you."

Then Madison laughed as she walked away and Vickie was huffing and puffing.

A little later, R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he was singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this 'cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana!" R-Truth shouted. "What's dat?!"

Then the crowd chanted "What's up?!" as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white lacy low-cut tank top, white miniskirt, white boots, and her hair curled with a couple of red roses.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring as she smiled at John and John got back down. Then Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and R-Truth circled around the ring as R-Truth shouted "What's up?" to the crowd and John and R-Truth shook hands as they locked up and John got R-Truth in a headlock and R-Truth shoved John to the ropes and John got a shoulder block and he bounced off the ropes and R-Truth leaped over John and John did a side flip off the back of R-Truth and landed awkwardly on his ankle.

Skye covered her mouth as John was clutching onto his ankle and the referee was asking John if he could continue. John was laying on the mat in pain as he was loosening his wrestling boot and the referee called for the bell.

Skye immediately went into the ring as she helped John calm down and get him to lay on her lap. R-Truth was helping John with his wrestling boot as a trainer went into the ring to check on John and then R-Truth helped John to his feet. Then R-Truth and the referee helped John out of the ring as Skye followed and the three along with the trainer walked to the back.

A few minutes later, Skye was pacing back and forth outside of the infirmary when Destiny walked up to her.

"Hey, Skye," Destiny said as she walked up to Skye. "I just saw what happened to John. Is he all right?"

"I don't know," Skye said. "He landed on his right ankle really bad. Oh, my God, I don't know if he'll be able to make it to the Elimination Chamber, I just hope he does."

"Hey, I've seen how tough John is; he'll make it through. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Aw, poor Skye," Michelle McCool said as she walked up to Dream's Secret. "First, you lost the Women's Championship to Piggie James of all people at the Royal Rumble, and now your poor boyfriend hurt his ankle. I feel bad for you, I really do."

Then Skye got angry as she shoved Michelle to the wall.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to make fun of me and Mickie James?!" Skye shouted. "I guess you don't."

Then Skye let go of Michelle as Michelle went bug-eyed and quickly walked away.

Skye got really tired of Michelle's bullying but knew Madison would take care of it. But it was John's ankle injury that really got to her.

**Just for fun, do you think Scene 42 should perform at Wrestlemania 26? Please read and review and Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**


	55. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 55: Valentine's Day**

Six days later……

The day was Valentine's Day and it was being held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where the RAW houseshow was taking place after it was postponed due to the cold weather.

It was 6:00am when Jasmine was still sleeping in her and Evan's hotel room in Madison, Wisconsin and Evan was opening the curtains to wake Jasmine up as she did.

"Rise and shine, right?" Jasmine said as she smiled.

Then Evan walked up to Jasmine and sat down as he kissed her.

"I guess so," Jasmine said as she giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Evan said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I know you're just dying to see what I got for you so I don't wanna make you wait."

Then Jasmine got out of the bed as she went to over to the closet and opened it as she grabbed a flower print box and closed the door. Then she walked over to the bed and sat next to Evan as Jasmine gave him the box.

"I've been doing this for quite a while and I hope you like it," Jasmine said.

Then Evan opened the box as it revealed a bunch of love letter Jasmine has written before.

"They're love letters," Jasmine said. "I've been writing them since……I've told you about my abusive relationship and I've been writing these love letters almost every week to let you know how I feel about you."

Evan smiled as he took a letter out of the box and began reading it.

_Dear Evan,_

_I never thought that I could ever love again but you came into my life a year and a half ago and showed me that I can. I have never been as in love with anyone before as I am with you, every day you bring something new. You make me laugh and have never made me cry. Without your love I would probably die._

_I promise you this, from this day forth: I will love you forever - don't' ever doubt that. I will never want anyone else's touch but yours; you make me feel like I am the only woman in the world. You are the only man in the world as far as I am concerned. You are my heart and soul. I feel as though we are meant to be together, that we have been brought together by God. I have always believed that I had a soul mate out there and I am sure that is you, I see it every time I look into your eyes and I feel it when you hold me in your arms. Baby, my sweet baby, I love you. _

_Yours always,_

_Jasmine_

"Thanks," Evan said.

"You're welcome," Jasmine said.

"And I think I should give you your present."

Then Evan went over to the nightstand and opened it to take out a jewelry box and gave it to Jasmine. Jasmine opened it and pulled out a sterling silver charmbracelet with moons and stars.

"I saw it at a shop on your birthday and I wanted to wait until today to give it to you," Evan said.

Jasmine started to become emotional as her Valentine's Day present brought back a memory.

"What's the matter?" Evan asked.

"My dad gave me a charmbracelet when I was ten," Jasmine said. "He said that every charm represented a moment we shared together. It was a year before……my parents got divorced."

"Look, if this bothers you, I can take it back."

"No, no, no, no. I love this, thank you."

"Jasmine, baby, you know you can tell me anything, anything at all."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Evan leaned towards Jasmine and kissed her as he cupped her face and gently laid her on the bed as he climbed on top of Jasmine. Evan continued kissing Jasmine as she wrapped her arms around him and the two began to make love.

About an hour and a half later, Evan and Jasmine went down to the hotel lobby to the restaurant where they walked over to a table where Kofi and Shayna were.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Shayna said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, girl," Jasmine said as she and Shayna hugged each other.

"So how long you and Kofi have been here?"

"We just got here," Kofi said.

"Cool."

"So, ladies first, we'll be here," Evan said.

"Okay, we'll be right back."

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked away to the buffet area.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Kofi asked Evan.

"Alright, after the show tonight," Evan said, "we'll go to the restaurant when we're ready and you & Shayna can go on that carriage ride while Jasmine and I go to the Irish Memorial."

"Awesome; what did Jasmine get you for Valentine's Day?"

"She gave me a box of beautiful love letters that she said she had written after she told me about her past. I'm telling you, I've read almost each and every one of those letters and they were amazing. Jasmine really put her heart and soul into those letters. Here's one."

Then Evan pulled a letter out of his jeans pocket as he began to read it.

_Dear Evan,_

_My Dearest, life can be cruel but when it all comes together there is no moment as sweet. That is how I feel about you entering my life. You have rekindled the flame called love in me. You have given one more reason to look forward to tomorrow. Now, you are a significant part of my life and I look forward to the day when we can make it permanent. I love you so much. I love you for your kindness, for your caring and giving nature, for your cuteness - both inner and outer, and most of all I love you because you are you. The fact that you show me who you really are and not what you think I may want. Sweetie, let this letter be a testament to my true feelings for you. The whole world can see and know how I feel for you. I love you._

_Eternally,_

_Jasmine_

"Wow, that's beautiful," Kofi said.

"Yeah," Evan said.

"You're lucky to have Jasmine in your life. She loves you."

"And I love her too."

Meanwhile at the buffet table, Jasmine was showing Shayna her charmbracelet.

"That is a beautiful charmbracelet," Shayna said.

"I know," Jasmine said. "Evan is so sweet and he really loved those love letters I wrote to him."

"I knew he would. My present from Kofi was, of course, a dozen of long-stemmed red roses. What girl wouldn't resist red roses?"

"I know I wouldn't."

"Hey, girls," Christina said as she came forward.

"Hey, Christina," Jasmine and Shayna said,

"So are you and Josh spending Valentine's Day together?" Jasmine said.

"Yep, actually, he called and said he's on a plane right now on his way to Philadelphia," Christina said.

"That's awesome," Shayna said. "How long you and Josh have been together?"

"Five years."

"Wow, that's really serious.

"Hey, I may be tall but I do have a heart and so does Josh. He's a big teddy bear."

"Five years is a long time," Shayna said. "Do you think Josh might propose to you?"

That question left Christina with a blank stare on her face.

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry," Shayna said. "I never should've asked that question."

"No, it's not that," Christina said. "I get scared sometimes about marriages. And Jasmine, I never told you this but ever since you and Evan got engaged, I was happy but at the same time I was scared."

"Why?" Jasmine said.

"Because I didn't think you would……I was afraid our friendship wouldn't be the same and I feel that way."

"Are you saying I wouldn't want you as a friend no more? I wouldn't do that."

"Chris, that's crazy," Shayna said. "We will always be friends no matter what. Yeah, Jasmine and I are engaged to be married but we would never forget about you or replace you. And Josh loves you; I have a feeling he will propose to you when the time is right."

"Yeah, it's just me and my crazy talking as always," Christina said. "Well, I better go eat before I get cranky."

Then Christina walked away as well as Jasmine and Shayna to join their guys.

Valentine's Day went off to a good start for John and Skye while they were in Guadalajara, Mexico. John's ankle was still sore after the fatal injury on Smackdown but it hasn't slowed him down. He surprised Skye with a picnic on the beach and even taught her how to surf.

Then later after the Smackdown and ECW houseshow, John wanted to take Skye to a nightclub and she ultimately agreed because she wanted to make her Valentine's Day with John hot and steamy with some sexy dancing.

The two arrived at the nightclub called Bosse and John & Skye got of the limousine before they went in. The place was packed with a lot of people dancing and Skye was feeling the energy as she was ready to dance as well.

"Hey, come on, let's dance," Skye said as she pulled John to the dance floor.

"Lead the way," John said.

Then John and Skye went to the dance floor and started dancing when "Give It Up to Me" by Shakira featuring Lil Wayne started playing.

_How you doin'? I'm Mr. Mos_

_I'm back_

_Timb, are you on it_

_Timb, are you on it_

_Give me some_

_Is this what you wanted?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

_Oh_

_(Lil Wayne)_

_Uh, Wayne's World_

_I'm the cashier, I change girls_

_You can go up my crain, girl_

_And Imma go down that drain, girl_

_Hey, ah, midnight cowboy_

_My flow's a dog, down boy_

_Hah, my girl is a queen_

_And she do what I say and I say what I mean (now)_

_Then I give it to her uncut_

_Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks_

_Now give it to me_

_I want the best and the best things in life are free_

_You can have it all_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_What you get is exactly what you give_

_Never really know until you try_

_We're so ahead of this_

_Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night_

_You know the way it works_

_Don't be afraid to ask_

_Aim high when the target is low_

_FYI I am ready to go_

_People say men are just like kids_

_Never saw a kid behave like this_

_What you give is exactly what you receive_

_So put me in a cage and lock me away _

_And I'll play the games that you want me to play_

_You can have it all_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_Hey, can we go by walking_

_Or do you prefer to fly_

_All of the roads are open_

_In your mind, in your life_

_Give it up to me_

_Hey, can we go by walking_

_Or do you prefer to fly_

_All of the roads are open_

_In your life, in your life_

_Give it up to me_

_(Lil Wayne)_

_Hey, lil lady_

_What's your plan?_

_Say, lil mama_

_Come take a ride jump in_

_Hey, there baby_

_What's on your mind?_

_Don't need approval tonight, tonight_

_Give it up_

_You can have it all_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_You can have it all_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small_

_Anything you want you can make it yours_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Anything you want in the world_

_Give it up to me_

John was really impressed by the way Skye was dancing and all over him and very close as the song ended.

"Wow, Skye," John said, "you sure know to get me excited when you dance."

"Hey, that's exactly what I wanted to do, especially on Valentine's Day," Skye said.

Then John immediately cupped Skye's face as he kissed her and Skye wrapped her arms around John's neck. It definitely worked for Skye as her dirty dancing was the focus for her first Valentine's Day with John.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania after the RAW houseshow, Evan and Kofi took Jasmine and Shayna to a nice steakhouse restaurant and after that, Kofi and Shayna were on a horse carriage ride alone while Evan and Jasmine were at the Irish Memorial overlooking the Benjamin Franklin Bridge and part of New Jersey.

"This is a beautiful view from here," Jasmine said. "It kind of reminded me of National Guard day when we were in that helicopter and we saw this amazing view of Chicago. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember," Evan said. "Man, that was so cool."

"It was."

Then Jasmine placed her head on Evan's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Evan asked.

"Nothing in particular, just life in general. But I remember last year on Valentine's Day when we went to Busch Gardens while you were on out on injury, how could we forget the time we were on Rhino River Rapids and we got totally soaked?"

"Yeah, you were complaining why you should've brought an extra set of clothes."

"Well, that was our deal when we go to Busch Gardens, right?"

"Yeah."

Then Evan and Jasmine laughed thinking about that moment.

"It's amazing how time goes by and changes things," Jasmine said. "I guess the past year through everything got us to this point."

"That's when I realized I wanted to be with you forever," Evan said.

"Me too."

Then Evan and Jasmine leaned towards each other and kissed passionately; the two continued kissing each other when Kofi and Shayna arrived on the horse carriage.

"Hey!" Shayna said getting Evan and Jasmine's attention. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

"No, not at all," Jasmine said.

"Well, you better come on," Kofi said.

"We're coming," Evan said.

Then Evan and Jasmine got up as they boarded the carriage and it went away taking the couples back to the hotel.


	56. Lost in Malicious

**Chapter 56: Lost in Malicious**

RAW was in Des Moines, Iowa and on that night, JazzShay was facing the Ambernathy Girls in a Divas' Catfight and Kofi was facing Ted DiBiase.

In the Women's Locker Room at the arena, Jasmine was in the Women's locker room on her laptop computer when Shayna came out of the bathroom.

"Shayna, I've been thinking about us as Scene 42 performing at Wrestlemania 26," Jasmine said.

"You know what? I was thinking the exact same thing," Shayna said as she sat next to Jasmine. "I think we should do it. I think we need to make our mark right there at the biggest stage of everything."

"You're serious?"

"Swear to God."

"Good, because I think this will be the biggest moment in our music career thus far especially at Wrestlemania 26."

"I think we're ready."

"Let's see what Skye and Destiny think about this."

She took out her cell phone from her denim skirt pocket and dialed Skye's number first and put it on speakerphone. After a few rings, Skye answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye answered.

"Skye, it's Jasmine and Shayna," Jasmine said. "Is Destiny with you?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Okay, Shayna and I have been talking about performing at Wrestlemania 25 and we have come to a decision that we're gonna do it. What's your take?"

"It's a good thing you called us at the right time because Destiny and I came up with a decision as well."

"And your answer is……" Shayna said.

"We're in!" Destiny said.

Then the girls screamed happily happy that they made the right decision that will affect them in six weeks.

A little later, RAW was on and Bret "The Hitman" Hart was walking backstage after addressed the WWE Universe explaining that he had hoped to make peace and wanted to fight Vince McMahon at WrestleMania to settle their differences but to no avail. Then he announced that he was leaving for good but thanked the Superstars and fans who supported him.

After a few goodbyes and thank yous from Kofi, Shayna, and Christina, Bret walked up to Evan, Jasmine, and Gail Kim.

"Hi, Bret," Gail said.

"Hey, Gail," Bret said as Gail hugged him. "Coming to say goodbye?"

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Sad to see you go," Evan said as he shook's Bret's hand.

"Nice seeing you guys in the shortcoming," Bret said.

"For sure, thanks for everything."

"Thank you so much," Jasmine said as she hugged Bret.

"Take care," Bret said.

"Bye," Gail said as Bret walked away.

"Wow, just like that, Bret is leaving," Jasmine said. "I really don't blame him one bit but sometimes it can't be water under the bridge. For Vince McMahon, it's hard to forget the past."

A few minutes later, Evan, Jasmine, and Gail heard a woman screaming and some commotion as they ran to the scene of Nicole hysterically crying and John Cena helping Bret Hart out of the limousine.

"Oh, my God!" Jasmine shouted.

"John, oh, my God, what happened?" Evan said as he and Gail ran over to the limousine.

"It was an accident," John said. "His legs got caught, get the doctor!"

"Nicole, what happened?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know!" Nicole said. "We heard a crash and then we saw this car I think ran into Bret's limo and his leg got caught!"

Gail was calling for help as a security guard ran into the scene as John was helping and Primo came in as well as Jasmine was trying to help Nicole calm down.

"Lady, what were you thinking?" Primo said shouting at a woman who ran her car into the limousine.

"What the hell were thinking about?" John said. "What's your problem?"

"You didn't see a limo when you backed up?!" Nicole shouted.

Then the ambulance pulled up as the EMTs tended to Bret and pulled him out of the limo and put him on a stretcher with his leg wrapped. Then the EMTS wheeled Bret to the ambulance and loaded him in and the ambulance drove away.

Then Christina, Kofi, and Shayna ran into the scene as they saw the ambulance drove away.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Shayna asked.

"Somebody backed her car up into Bret Hart's limousine and his leg got caught," Jasmine said. "I mean, we heard somebody screaming and Evan, Gail and I ran to see what was going on and Nicole was hysterically screaming when we saw John helping somebody and it was Bret Hart."

"Oh, my God."

"Man, are you serious?" Kofi said.

"Yeah, do you see what's going on?" Evan said.

Christina was quiet the whole time but she knew that this was far from an accident.

Later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Ted DiBiase.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a black vest-styled backless top, black pants and her hair straight. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down. Then Legacy's entrance theme played and Ted DiBiase came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Kofi and Shayna stared at Ted as Shayna laughed at Ted and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Ted locked up and Ted got Kofi in the corner before a break and Ted got a knee to the midsection and hit Kofi with a couple of right hands before the referee pulled him back and Kofi took down Ted as he landed some blows to the head and Ted went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and as he landed a side suplex. Kofi went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and went for a dropkick but Kofi stopped and landed a dropkick of his own and Ted was acting loopy from the boot of Sheamus earlier as Kofi went after him but the referee held him back and Ted struggled to get to his feet as the referee checked on him.

Kofi hit a right hand and a European Uppercut and Kofi was kicking Ted as he bounced off the ropes and so did Ted and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he slid out of the ring and took Ted down as he grabbed his leg and then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a tomahawk chop and hit some chops to the chest and a dropkick and bounced off the ropes to hit a leaping clothesline. Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise, but Ted wobbled to the corner and Kofi leaped in the corner but Ted ducked and grabbed Kofi to hit Dream Street for the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as the referee helped Ted to his feet and raised his arm in the air. Ted continued to struggle to his feet as Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi and looked at Ted as she shook her head.

Then it was time for the Divas' Catfight which was JazzShay versus the Ambernathy Girls. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' Catfight," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, blue, and pink midriff tops with their names on it, denim shorts, and their hair in straight. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"Their opponents, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing Evan's new "Airbourne" t-shirt cut down to women's size showing her stomach, black leather bikini top, black pants with stars on the sides, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight.

JazzShay held up their Slammy Award trophies in the air as they posed and walked down the ramp and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down JazzShay stared at the Ambernathy Girls as the referee took JazzShay's trophies and called for the bell.

All five girls get into each other's faces exchanging words and the Ambernathy Girls kicked JazzShay in the stomach and bailed out of the ring as JazzShay followed chasing them around the ring and back as the Ambernathy beat up JazzShay as Paris and Katrina attack Jasmine in the corner and Gabrielle was hitting Shayna in the face. Gabrielle hit a snap mare on Shayna and kicked her in the back as Paris and Katrina got a corner foot choke on Jasmine and Gabrielle was choking Shayna as Paris and Katrina tossed Jasmine out of the ring and Gabrielle whipped Shayna to the ropes and Shayna kicked Gabrielle in the face as Shayna fought off Paris and Katrina with right hands and Shayna grabbed Katrina by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle.

Then Jasmine came to as she landed a sunset flip on Katrina for a two count and Jasmine landed a few arm drags and knocked Gabrielle off the ring apron as Shayna landed a dropkick sending Paris out of the ring and Jasmine kicked Katrina in the midsection and landed a suplex into a Guillotine choke. Jasmine let go as Katrina grabbed the middle rope and Jasmine grabbed her legs as she dropped her on the mat and Katrina went to slap Jasmine but Jasmine blocked and slapped her in the face and Katrina rolled to the outside where she regrouped with Paris and Gabrielle.

Then Shayna got into the ring and she & Jasmine bounced off the ropes and landed baseball slides onto all three sisters and JazzShay grabbed Gabrielle & Paris as they were hitting right hands before they whipped them towards each other and Jasmine was stomping on Katrina and grabbed her as she whipped her towards Shayna and Shayna landed a clothesline. Shayna grabbed Katrina and threw her back into the ring and Shayna landed some chops to the chest and went to whip Katrina but Katrina reversed and Paris grabbed Shayna's leg as Katrina attacked Shayna from behind and Jasmine went to attack Paris but Paris ducked and Gabrielle landed a clothesline and the two stomped on Jasmine as Katrina was stomping and hitting Shayna's back.

Then Paris and Gabrielle got into the ring as they triple team Shayna stomping on her and Paris grabbed Shayna's arms and stands on her hair some as Gabrielle got into the ring and climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a corner splash for a two count. Paris slammed Shayna's head into the mat three times and then Gabrielle got into the ring as Paris held onto Shayna and kicked Shayna into the midsection and landed some forearms as she whipped Shayna into the ropes and the two landed a double clothesline takedown as Jasmine, Paris and Katrina got into the ring.

The two sisters went for a double clothesline but Jasmine landed a dropkick on both sisters and Jasmine popped up as she got Shayna to her feet and JazzShay went onto the attack as they fired with right hands on the Ambernathy Girls and Shayna got a spear on Gabrielle for the cover but Paris broke up the count. Jasmine landed a high knee strike sending Paris out of the ring but Katrina caught Jasmine with a back choke as Gabrielle grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and Shayna pulled Katrina off of Jasmine and Gabrielle hit Shayna in the midsection with the brass knuckles and kicked Jasmine out of the ring as Gabrielle landed a DDT for the win.

"Here are your winners, the Ambernathy Girls," Justin announced.

Paris got into the ring and she, Katrina, and Gabrielle hugged each other as they jumped up and down happily and raised their hands in the air along with the referee. Jasmine got into the ring and went over to Shayna who was clutching her stomach and the Ambernathy Girls laughed at JazzShay as Jasmine asked for a microphone.

"Hey, Ambernathy Girls," Jasmine said, "congratulations on making complete fools of yourselves by hitting Shayna with brass knuckles to finally beat us. Whoop-de-doo. You did say no weapons which makes all three of you liars, dumb blondes, and vicious high-maintenance bitches."

Then Jasmine helped Shayna to her feet as she gave her the microphone.

"Hey, we sure hate to be all three of you be that at it may," Shayna said, "wasn't it back in October at Bragging Rights that you screwed Christina Alexis, our friend who happens to be a RAW Diva? Because not only did you screw her and JazzShay, you screwed all the RAW Divas."

"Did you girls think we would forget about it? Not a chance because we're gonna take a page out of DX's book for some payback and toss your asses out the building. If only there were a group of RAW Divas that hate you as much as we do and join JazzShay to throw you sisters out of the arena……"

Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and Christina, Kayla Thompson, the Bella Twins, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Nicole, Buffy and Kelly Kelly came out from the curtain wearing JazzShay's new t-shirt with the design of the girls looking like Bratz dolls and "Be all you can be!" on the back.

The Divas walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as the Ambernathy Girls were yelling at them and Kayla & Christina were grabbing the sisters' legs before JazzShay landed stereo bicycle kicks on Katrina and Paris. Gabrielle was left standing as she checked on her sisters before they rolled out of the ring and Gabrielle went bug-eyed as she turned her head to JazzShay.

"Bye," Jasmine said as she waved.

Then the RAW Divas started to escort Katrina and Paris away as Gabrielle got out of the ring to stop them and the Divas continued pushing the sisters up the ramp as the Ambernathy Girls yelled at them and making threats before walking to the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Ambernathy Girls have left the building," Jasmine said, "and JazzShay is moving on to bigger and better things. You'll be seeing at the Elimination Chamber when I face Gail Kim in the Divas Championship and I will be the new Divas Champion."

Then JazzShay hugged each other as they raised their arms in the air and Jasmine tended to Shayna as she was clutching onto her stomach.

Meanwhile backstage, the RAW Divas continued to push the Ambernathy Girls down the walkway as the sisters were throwing fits and cursing as they reached the exit door. Kayla and Christina were the first to grab the Ambernathy Girls and push them out the door with Nicole and Buffy helping and then Kayla closed the back door.

The Ambernathy Girls pounded on the door to get back in but no avail as the RAW Divas laughed.

Meanwhile in the Women's Locker Room, Shayna was laying on the bench as Jasmine and Christina tended to her.

"Here you go," Christina said.

She placed an ice pack on Shayna's stomach and Shayna winced in the pain.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked Shayna.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Shayna said. "Damn, why did Paris Ambernathy hit me with the brass knuckles?"

"Because she and her dirty sisters knew we were gonna beat them once again."

"At least you got some payback," Christina said.

"Yeah."

"And speaking of payback, about what happened to Bret Hart tonight, I think Vince McMahon had something to do that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, one person wouldn't just back up into a limousine like that if she had actually saw the car."

"She's right," Shayna said. "I mean, a month ago, Bret Hart wanted the bury the hatchet but Mr. McMahon kicks him in the gut; then two weeks ago, Mr. McMahon and Batista beats him up and spits him in his face and a week later, Bret Hart lets out his anger after Mr. McMahon refused to wrestle him at Wrestlemania. I'm telling you, this is too much of a coincidence. I think Mr. McMahon had something to do with Bret Hart's accident, but he's lucky nobody can prove it."

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "Vince McMahon hasn't been himself since last year, since Randy Orton threaten his family and the WWE in order to become the WWE Champion. If he had fired Randy, things would be okay but they're not because the Viper got to him!"

"You're right," Christina said. "It's all about saving his butt and his money and Donald Trump continued to drive Mr. McMahon nuts leading to bringing back Vickie Guerrero."

"I'm telling you, if it was me in the car accident, Evan would totally freak out and not only it'll kill him, but worry my mom."

"But it wasn't you," Shayna said.

"I might as well keep my nose out of this and focus on Sunday because that's all I need."


	57. Rated A for Angelic Rampage

**Chapter 58: Rated A for Angelic Rampage**

Smackdown was in Kansas City, Missouri and John was teaming up with R-Truth in a tag team match against C.M. Punk and Luke Gallows.

Skye was walking down the hallway listening to her iPod when she saw Tina Alexander, Kimberly Montgomery, and Valerie Montana, known as Extreme Expose.

"Oh, hi, girls," Skye said.

"Hello," Tina, Kimberly, and Valerie said.

"Sad day for you three now that ECW is coming to an end. I really enjoyed seeing you girls dance every week."

"It was fun while it lasted," Tina said. "Now I'm not sure if I wanna be on Smackdown with Michelle McCool and Layla causing a ruckus."

"I would because I would love to take those girls down," Valerie said.

"And what about you, Kim?" Skye said.

"Well, if Tina decides to go back to RAW," Kimberly said, "maybe she and I can form a Diva tag team and face JazzShay."

"Don't push your luck. Well, good luck and enjoy the last night of ECW."

"We will," Tina said.

"Bye," Kimberly said.

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Later, Smackdown was on and John was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, John Morrison," Josh said as John and Skye came forward.

Skye was wearing a blue plaid low-cut halter mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

"John, this very well may be the most important week of your life," Josh said. "Your DVD 'Rockstar' was released earlier this week and this Sunday, you have an opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion in the elimination chamber match. But the question, later last week, how well are you walking?"

"How well I am walking?" John said. "Josh, I've waited for an opportunity at the WHC for a long time. Ever since the day I stood in line with thousands of other would-be sports-entertainers for a chance to prove that I'm tough enough to be here to day I got drafted to FNS, my entire career has led me to this Sunday in the Elimination Chamber. So Josh, if you or anyone else in the WWE Universe think that a tweaked ankle is gonna keep out of the Elimination Chamber, then you are dead wrong. Sometimes in life, you only get one opportunity and this Sunday, I'm gonna make the most out of mine."

"That's the truth, Rockstar," R-Truth said as he came forward.

"What up, man?"

"What's up? Hey, Josh, let me talk to John for a minute."

Then Josh walked away.

"What up?" John said.

"You can best bet your moonlight drive come this Sunday when the Elimination Chamber sets off," R-Truth said, "I'm taking the WWE Universe to levels it ain't never seen before. I'm riding till the wheels fall off, dawg."

"I hear you, man."

"If becoming world champion means that I have to go through you, then it is what it is. But tonight, you and I got Straight Edge Society. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page. You know what I'm saying?"

"Tonight, we're gonna be like two peas in a pod. You know, if the peas wouldn't be jumping……"

"If the water wasn't hot," John and R-Truth said they were rapping.

"Okay, okay," R-Truth said.

"Yeah, man," John said, "tonight, we're gonna beat C.M. Punk and The Straight Edge Society. Old Lukey Luke."

"Lukey Luke."

"It's gonna more entertaining than a slam dunk competition, more invigorating than a downhill Olympic ski event, and even better to watch than Chris Jericho in the morning before he finds his hair gel. I promise you that."

"That's what's up."

"Oh, yeah, and Serena," Skye said, "she's no Britney Spears but she ain't nothing on this Playboy Bunny Girl next door."

"Now that's what's up," John said.

Then John and R-Truth slapped hands as they and Skye walked away.

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Luke Gallows and Serena following him. The three walked down the ramp and Luke got into the ring and Punk got on the top turnbuckle and posed with Luke standing in front of him raising his arms in the air. Then Punk and Serena got into the ring and Punk asked for a microphone.

"I am a humble, humble man," Punk said, "but let's face it, I am the greatest thing to ever happen to you people, and you know it. Sure, only the enlighten few can walk in my precious footsteps whether you like or don't like it, you are all apart of his crusade and for those of you who choose to live in darkness and stand in my way, I find your lack of faith disturbing. You confuse your defiance with power, you sacrifice your clarity for cheap thrills, and just five other superstars at this Sunday will locked inside the Elimination Chamber with myself. I will crush your spirit and I would break you and I will turn upside down and pour out what little heart you have onto the floor and I will fill the void with Straight Edge! You can all pretend that you don't have a problem, but you're just lying to yourselves. Straight Edge means I am better than you. I will prove it to each and every single one of you just I proved it to Rey Mysterio when I put him to sleep. But my entire existence, I have fought in a way that you cowards don't have courage to stand and fight. I am fueled by a fire inside of me and this Sunday, I will become four-time Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion and my crusade will be burning bright because all of lost souls in the WWE Universe will have a savior and his name is C.M. Punk."

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she & John stood a few away from the ring. Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he was singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_

_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_

_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_

_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_

_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_

_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_

_Statin my claim to fame_

_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_

_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"Kansas City, Missouri!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd chanted "What's up?!" as John had to talk to R-Truth into letting him start the match and R-Truth agreed as he, Skye, Serena, and Luke got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Punk circled around the ring as Punk blew a kiss at a disgusted Skye and Punk went after John but John caught him on the mat with a waistlock and rolled Punk up for a one count and John was catching Punk in a headlock on the mat and got a takedown as Punk got to his feet and John went to the corner as R-Truth made a tag. Then the two got a double gut-buster on Punk and R-Truth shouted "What's up?" to the crowd as R-Truth got a headlock takedown for a one count and Punk got to his feet as he tried to reach for a tag to Luke and Punk got a back suplex as he made the tag to Luke.

Luke went for a scoop slam but R-Truth countered and fought with right hands and R-Truth went to whip Luke to the corner but Luke reversed and then went for a splash but R-Truth moved out of the way and R-Truth climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count and as R-Truth and Luke got to their feet, fire exploded at the top of the ramp and continued to burn as Skye went over to John and held onto his leg.

It was a sign from The Undertaker to those in tag team match, meaning John, R-Truth, and Punk, along with Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho, who will be in the Elimination Chamber on Sunday.

Luke attacked R-Truth from behind and then landed a backbreaker as he made the tag to Punk and Punk was stretching the arms and back of R-Truth and landed some back elbows and R-Truth shoved Punk out of the way and Punk landed a back kick to the chest and landed a scoop slam and a knee drop before he made the tag to Luke and Luke was stomping on R-Truth and shoved him to the corner before landing some rights and lefts. Then Luke kicked John off the ring apron and splashed R-Truth in the corner and grabbed him as he landed a knee to the midsection and hit a suplex for a two count and Luke grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth tried to reach for a tag and Luke got a couple of knees to the midsection and backed into the corner as Punk made a tag.

Luke held onto R-Truth as Punk clubbed R-Truth in the back and shoved him to the ropes as Punk landed a forearm to the back twice and Punk went to do it again but R-Truth landed a forearm and R-Truth landed a few right hands before Punk got a high kick in the back of the head and dragged R-Truth to the corner as he made the tag to Luke. Punk held onto R-Truth's leg as Luke hit a couple elbow drops and a knee to the back before punching away as R-Truth as John reached for a tag and Luke hit R-Truth's head on the turnbuckle before he hit a scoop slam and Luke made the tag to Punk.

Punk was waiting for R-Truth to get up and he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but R-Truth hit a dropkick and both men were down and R-Truth was crawling towards the ropes as he made the tag to John and John was hitting some right hands and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline. Then John whipped Punk to the ropes and landed a heel kick and John bounced off the ropes and hit a running knee to Punk for a two count and John landed the Flying Chuck to Luke knocking him off the ring apron and John was in the corner as Punk went for a spear but John moved out of the way.

John and Punk both found themselves on the apron and John went for a sidekick but Punk ducked and John hit the ringpost instead and Skye covered her mouth as John fell on the mat and was clutching his ankle as Punk was kicking his ankle and the referee pulled him away as Punk went after John again landing back elbows on the injured ankle and the referee pulled him away again. John continued to clutch on his ankle and the referee was checking on John as John tried to stand up but fell on the mat as the referee called for the bell.

Punk once again was attacking John and R-Truth went in for the save with right hands as Skye ran over to John who rolled out of the ring. Then Serena got in the ring to save Punk as Skye pulled Serena out of the ring and the two engaged in a catfight as Luke attacked R-Truth from behind and stomped on him and landed his finisher, the 12th Step.

Then Rey Mysterio and Rochelle ran out to the ring and Rey leaped onto the ring apron as he landed a shoulder tackle to Punk and Rochelle chased Serena around the ring and into the back as Rey got a seated senton onto Punk and landed some right hands to Luke and kicking away at him. Then Punk landed a clothesline to Rey and punched away at him as Luke hit a backbreaker on Rey then held in that position as Punk climbed the top turnbuckle and smiled as he landed with a knee to Rey's head.

Then Punk dragged Rey to the middle of the ring and bowed down on his knees in front of Rey as he put his arms up as Luke applauded for him and Skye got to her feet as she saw the damage was done by the Straight Edge Society.

Several minutes later, Smackdown General Theodore Long was watching a clip from last week of Mickie James getting cottage cheese all over Vickie and Theodore was laughing at it when Vickie came up from behind him.

"Vickie, I didn't hear you come in," Theodore said.

"You think that's funny?" Vickie said.

"No, not really. You don't need no more cottage cheese."

"How's the chin?"

"It's a little sore, but I'll live."

"It's just a shame that Shawn Michaels didn't leave a bootprint on it. It's a certainly would be an improvement."

"Well, don't you worry about all that. I'm taking action against Shawn Michaels.

"Vickie, I've been looking everywhere for you," Mickie James said as she walked in with Madison.

"What do you want?" Vickie asked.

"Look, I just came to apologize for last week. I mean, even though you put me in a handicap match against Michelle McCool and Layla, what happened last week was really embarrassing. And I know first-hand what it feels like to be humiliated week after week after week, and I never would have intentionally done that to you and I'm really sorry."

"Hey, Mickie," Madison said, "Vickie was used to it before and still is. That doesn't give her the right to put you in a handicap match with, how did Beth Phoenix say it, two little girls? You know, I haven't seen Beth Phoenix since it was announced that I was the number one contender for the Women's Championship. I think she's starting to understand the Angelic Coalition laws."

"You know what I think?" Vickie said. "I think your laws stink."

"Oooh, so aggressive. To tell you the truth, that kind of turns me on."

"You know what? I'm sorry because you, Mickie James……and Madison Spears will be facing each other for the Women's Championship next week on Smackdown."

"That's hardly anything to be sorry about," Mickie said.

"Really," Madison said.

"Oh, we'll see how sorry you really are because for you information," Vickie said, "you'll be having a special guest referee at your match, me."

Then Mickie walked out of the office as Madison got in Vickie's face.

"If you think that's gonna scare me or make me back out," Madison said, "you're sadly mistaken and you will regret it."

Then Madison walked out of the office as Vickie smiled.

A little later backstage, Matt Hardy and Maria were having a quarrel as Maria was visibly upset about costing a tag team match which was her, Matt, and the Great Khali versus the Hart Dynasty.

"Stop, wait, enough with this losing," Matt said. "Look, just talk to me, communicate, let me know where your head is."

"I really don't wanna talk about it," Maria said. "I mean, it's one thing for me to lose by myself. I've lost a million times by myself, but another to lose with everybody else. I mean, to lose for people she cares about."

"Maria, shh, enough with this losing nonsense. Look at me, I've lost matches, I've won matches. It doesn't change the kind of person you are in here and you're an awesome person. Maria, look, no one is perfect, but when I look at your face, I see something close very close to perfect."

Matt was caressing Maria's face and he was about to kiss her when……

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Michelle McCool said as she and Layla walked up to Maria and Matt.

"Somebody needs to get a room," Michelle and Layla said.

"Ooh, it's hot in here," Layla said.

"That's because we just walked in here," Michelle said. "Do you seriously think of these two losers in love?"

"Uh-huh, losers, uh-huh, love, I don't see it."

"That's because of loose lips over here."

"Seriously, Matt, if I was you, I wouldn't kiss on those lips."

"You'll get the cooties," Michelle and Layla said.

"Why is it neither of you can never make a relationship last?" Michelle said.

"Or a win a match?" Layla said.

"That's a good point."

"What's wrong with you two?" Michelle and Layla said.

"I don't know, what's wrong with you two?" Maria said as she pushed past Michelle and Layla in a huff.

Michelle and Layla were mocking Maria pretending she gave them the "cooties" as Matt got in Michelle's face.

"Children, would please grow up?" Matt said as she pushed past Michelle and Layla in a huff.

"Ugh, he just wanted to touch us," Michelle said.

"I have a great life," Layla said.

"I have the best life but that's just because we're just simply……"

"Flawless," Michelle and Layla said.

Then Dream's Secret walked behind Michelle & Layla and poured bowls of cottage cheese all over both at them as Michelle and Layla screamed and they turned to Dream's Secret who smiled at them. Then Destiny slapped Layla in the face.

"That is for what you did to Mickie last week," Destiny said.

Then Skye slapped Michelle in the face.

"And that was for interrupting a great moment between Maria and Matt Hardy," Skye said. "Did you ever figure out why neither of you two aren't facing Mickie James for the Women's Championship?"

"Because Madison Spears is and you two are……"

"Just plain stupid and obnoxious," Dream's Secret said.

"You two are really five years old and definitely need to grow up," Skye said.

"Yeah, and you guys don't seem to have a man in your life," Destiny said. "I know I do."

"Me too and his name is John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, and the Ambassador of Abdominalness."

"Oh, yeah, who's definitely smarter than a fifth grader."

"With a DVD out called 'Rockstar.'"

"Something you girls aren't and we are."

"Along with Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke as……"

"Scene 42," Dream's Secret said. "You girls need to get a life!"

Then Dream's Secret walked away as Michelle and Layla got fed up.

"Oooh, I hate Dream's Secret!" Michelle said.

"Those girls are gonna pay," Layla said.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was coming out of the bathroom of her and John's hotel room as she was getting ready for bed and climbed into bed next to John.

"What's the matter, Skye?" John said.

"I just got a bad feeling in my stomach," Skye said.

"Look, if you're worried about my ankle, it's not broken or torn. I'll be fine."

"Then why am I worried so much?"

"Maybe it's because it's the Elimination Chamber; you're talking about 36 feet and 16 tons. It's a very dangerous structure."

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey, let's not think about that right now. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, your ankle needs some rest."

Then Skye snuggled in the bed as John turned off the lamp and went to sleep.


	58. The Elimination Chamber

**Chapter 58: The Elimination Chamber**

The Elimination Chamber was in Evan and Nicole's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and Jasmine was pacing back and forth at the arena after she just finished her workout.

Jasmine has been thinking about her Divas' Championship match all day and she needed to be alone to be prepared.

Then Skye and Destiny walked up to Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine," Skye and Destiny said.

"Oh, hey, guys," Jasmine said.

"Look, I know that you want to be alone," Skye said, "but we just want you to know that we will always be here for you no matter what. You have that fighting spirit and I know that you will win this time."

"We totally believe in you, Jasmine," Destiny said.

"Thanks a lot," Jasmine said. "That means a lot to me. I'm actually competing for the title right here in Evan's hometown and my family's here as well. I just have to remain focus and remain that confidence and I need that."

"We'll be watching," Skye said as she had her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Break a leg," Destiny said.

Then Skye and Destiny walked away as Jasmine continued to pace back and forth.

Then the Elimination Chamber was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the first Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship which was Kofi, John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Triple H. Every man made their way to the ring and Triple H, John, Randy, and Ted were in their pods as the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus immediately went for a bicycle kick on Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way as he landed some kicks on Sheamus' legs and Kofi ducked a right hand as he landed more kicks to the legs and Kofi hit a couple of right hands before he went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Kofi ducked a right hand as he bounced off the ropes as he landed a crossbody for a two count. Then Kofi hit a dropkick for another two count and twisted Sheamus' arm as he kicked him and landed a knee to the chest for a two count and Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before landing a knee to the head and Sheamus hit a European Uppercut sending Kofi to the corner.

Sheamus then choked Kofi in the corner and went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and hit some right hands of his own before hitting a European Uppercut sending Sheamus to the corner and Kofi went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Kofi kicked Sheamus in the face before he bounced off the ropes and ran into a back elbow. Sheamus waited for Kofi to get up and hit a clothesline and Sheamus was showing before he bounced off the ropes and Kofi went for an armdrag but Sheamus blocked and hit a knee to Kofi's midsection and tossed him out of the ring but Kofi landed on his feet onto the steel floor.

Then Kofi hit a high kick to Sheamus' head and landed a springboard crossbody for a two count and Kofi clubbed Sheamus in the back and hit a back elbow to the chest and Kofi went to whip Sheamus to the corner but Sheamus reversed and Sheamus charged into a boot to the face and Kofi went to roll up Sheamus but Sheamus held onto the ropes and was hitting right hands to the head and covered for a two count. Sheamus then was choking Kofi with his boot and then on the bottom rope and Kofi was crawling onto the steel floor as Sheamus got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi but Kofi was fighting back with right hands to the midsection and hit a knee onto Sheamus' chest and Sheamus shoved Kofi onto Triple H's pod and landed a knee on Kofi's head.

Kofi rolled into the ring and Sheamus hit a backbreaker and landed a knee to the head and Sheamus choked Kofi with his boot and then after 10 seconds, Triple H entered the Elimination Chamber with a smile on his face and he & Sheamus had a staredown as Triple H got into the ring and the two went face-to-face as Triple H shoved Sheamus off. Then Triple H hit some right hands but Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection as he was hitting some right hands and he whipped Triple H to the ropes and missed a clothesline and hit a high knee onto Sheamus and then bounced off the ropes to land a kneedrop to the face for a two count.

Sheamus stumbled onto the corner as Triple H splashed him and was hitting several right hands and kicks before grabbing Sheamus by the arm and hitting a clothesline for a two count and tossed Sheamus out of the ring onto the steel floor and went to ram him onto the steel wall but Sheamus blocked and punched Triple H in the midsection and went to ram onto the steel wall but Triple H blocked and hit a back elbow in the midsection. Then Triple H clotheslined Sheamus back into the ring and got back in as he whipped Sheamus to the corner and charged into a boot to the face as Sheamus kicked Triple H in the midsection and Sheamus went for the Razor's Edge but Triple H escaped and kicked Sheamus in the midsection before landing a DDT for a two count.

Then Kofi leaped from the top turnbuckle as Triple H ducked and Kofi hit a flying clothesline onto Sheamus and Kofi landed chops to the chest on both Triple H & Sheamus and Kofi hit a dropkick on Sheamus sending him into the corner and Kofi whipped Triple H onto Sheamus sending him out of the ring and Kofi leaped onto Sheamus hitting nine punches and Kofi flipped back onto the mat. Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as hit a flying clothesline and Kofi was pumped up as Sheamus rolled out of the way and Kofi landed the Boom Drop over the top rope onto Triple H who was on the steel floor and Sheamus got up as he hit a clothesline on Kofi.

Then Kofi rolled into the ring as Sheamus covered for a two count and Sheamus hit a head onto Triple H who was about to get back into the ring and then after 10 seconds, Randy Orton entered the Elimination Chamber immediately out of his pod and went right after Sheamus with right hands and kicks in the corner and Randy hit a clothesline onto Triple H. Randy grabbed Triple H's legs as he stomped on his chest and hit Kofi's head onto the turnbuckle and hit a couple of right hands before hitting a European Uppercut and Randy dragged Sheamus as he grabbed his legs and stomped on his chest and Randy hit a right hand onto Triple H and landed a kneedrop onto his head.

Then Randy hit a kneedrop to Sheamus' head for a two count and tossed him out of the ring onto the steel floor and Randy kicked Triple H in the head and Randy got out of the ring and looked at Sheamus, who was trying to get to his feet, and Randy tossed Sheamus to the steel wall three times and Randy was hitting right hands onto Triple H and tossed him onto the steel wall three times. Then Randy looked at John as he kicked Sheamus and choked him with his boot and landed a few right hands to Triple H as Kofi was on the top turnbuckle and leaped onto Randy, Triple H, and Sheamus on the steel wall and Randy rolled back into the ring as Kofi went for a springboard crossbody but Randy caught him in mid-air with a dropkick for a two count.

Then Randy was hitting right hands and grabbed Kofi's arm as he kicked him and hit a knee to the face before stomping on Kofi and Triple H got into the ring and grabbed Randy as he hit some right hands before he went to whip Randy to the ropes but Randy reversed and Triple H hit a facebuster and Triple H bounced off the ropes as Randy quickly hit a powerslam. Then Randy was stalking Triple H and went for the RKO but Triple H off and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise but Randy ducked and went for the RKO on Kofi but Kofi shoved him off and Triple H went for the Pedigree but Randy got a back body drop sending Triple H over the top rope on to the steel floor and Kofi charged at Randy but Randy tossed him out of the ring.

Randy got out of the ring and Sheamus punched him in the midsection and rammed Randy into the ringpost and every man was down and then after 10 seconds, Ted DiBiase entered the Elimination Chamber immediately out of his pod and kicked Sheamus in the head and yanked Kofi on the top rope and hit a clothesline on Triple H and punched away at him before hitting three fistdrops. Then Ted looked around at the other three men as he hit another fistdrop and then walked over to Randy, who was in the corner, and stared him down before extending his hand and helped up Randy and then the two walked over to Triple H as they were kicking him and they did the same thing to Sheamus as Randy was hitting right hands and a knee to the midsection.

Then Randy rammed Sheamus shoulder-first into the ringpost and Ted was choking Kofi on the bottom rope and he & Randy got out of the ring and Randy rammed Kofi's head through one of the square bars as Shayna ran over and yelled at Randy and Ted as they eventually squeezed his head through the chamber wall and Ted put him in a Boston Crab as Randy was hitting a few kneedrops to Kofi's back. Then Randy got into the ring as he hit some right hands onto Triple H and Ted followed as he attacked Triple H from behind and Randy held onto Triple H as Ted was clubbing Triple H in the back and was kicking him in the midsection before Randy tossed Triple H out of the ring onto the steel floor and Randy & Ted got of the ring as they rammed Triple H's back onto the steel wall twice.

Then Randy got back in the ring and went for a horizontal DDT off the middle rope but switched positions as Triple H was trying to fight back against Ted but Randy grabbed Triple H and landed the DDT onto the steel floor and Randy & Ted stared down John as the final ten seconds were counted down and John Cena entered the Elimination Chamber immediately out of his pod and was fighting with right hands for both Ted & Randy and John tossed Randy back into the ring. John bounced off the ropes and hit a couple of shouldertackles and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and Ted charged but John kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes before he landed a running neck snap and climbed the top turnbuckle and hit the diving leg drop bulldog.

Then John went for the Attitude Adjustment on Ted as he used his legs to kick Randy away and Ted held onto the ropes to block and John dumped him over the top rope onto the steel floor and Randy hit a knee to the midsection and tossed John out of the ring onto the steel floor and Randy got out of the ring as stared down John as he grabbed him and went to ram onto the steel wall but John reversed. Then Ted rolled onto the ring as John applied the STF but Randy broke it up and landed a backbreaker on John and stalked him as he went for the RKO and Cody Rhodes ran to the ringside area and Randy saw him as he told him to go away and Cody slipped a pipe into the Elimination Chamber.

He was yelling for Randy as Randy went for the RKO but John shoved him off and John went for the Attitude Adjustment and Ted took the pipe as he got into the ring and then blasted Randy in the head with it as John hit the Attitude Adjustment and Ted hit John in the midsection with the pipe and John & Randy were out on the mat and Ted had to make a choice. He then covered Randy to score the pin and Randy Orton was eliminated and Shayna smiled as Randy rolled onto the steel floor as Sheamus was punching away at Ted and Randy was escorted out of the Elimination Chamber before he looked back to shoot Ted a look and Ted smiled at Randy.

Meanwhile, Sheamus was dragging Kofi on the steel floor and hit a right hand before got him on his shoulder and Kofi rolled up Sheamus sending both men back into the ring and Kofi immediately hit the Trouble in Paradise on Ted for the pin and Ted DiBiase was eliminated and Shayna was jumping up and down and waved goodbye to Ted as Sheamus immediately hit a bicycle kick on Kofi before grabbing him and landing the running Outsider's Edge for the pin and Kofi was eliminated.

With Kofi eliminated, the Elimination Chamber would end with John Cena winning the WWE Championship belt but at the end, it would take a controversial turn.

Vince McMahon informed John that he must defend his title against Batista immediately and John seemed too battered, too spent to mount a worthy defense, and he was forced to relinquish the championship to a victorious Batista. Of course, everyone knew the reason Vince did this was because of John's support of Bret Hart, an excuse in Nicole's mind.

Dream's Secret, Shayna, and Christina saw the whole in the Women's Locker Room as they were shocked.

"Is this Mr. McMahon's idea of screwing somebody?" Christina said. "Just minutes after John wins the WWE Championship, he gets screwed by Mr. McMahon. Why?"

"Because he supports Bret Hart," Shayna said. "There was no need for this."

"Now there is a possibility that Mr. McMahon had something to do Bret Hart's accident," Destiny said.

Skye couldn't say anything thinking of how Rochelle would react after what just happened.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Championship finals which was Jasmine versus Gail Kim. Gail Kim's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is the Divas' Championship finals scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim."

Gail posed as she walked down the ramp and Gail went around the ring and posed before she got into the ring. Then Gail climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a black and gold outline bra top, black shorts, black knee socks with yellow trim, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down. Jasmine looked at Gail as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jasmine and Gail shook hands and then circled around the ring as they locked up and Gail kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed some forearms and whipped Jasmine to the corner and charged at her but Jasmine floated over Gail and rolled her up for a two count. Then Jasmine hit a couple of forearms before she whipped Gail to the corner and charged at her but Gail floated over Jasmine and landed a knee to the midsection and hit a scoop slam for a two count and then Gail applied a camel clutch and Jasmine got to her feet as Gail got a knee to the back and hit an inverted DDT.

Gail grabbed Jasmine but Jasmine was fighting back with punches to the midsection but Gail hit a knee to the midsection and hit another scoop slam for a two count and Gail grabbed Jasmine's arm and climbed up the top turnbuckles and landed on the mat as she hit an armdrag takedown. Then Jasmine grabbed Gail's legs and got a bridge for a two count and Gail got a knee to the midsection and twisted Jasmine's arm and applied a hold as Jasmine got to her feet and kicked away in the midsection and Jasmine hit a couple of chops to the chest and right hands.

Then Gail kicked Jasmine in the midsection and she climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Jasmine moved out of the way and Jasmine landed some right hands and kicked Gail in the midsection as she whipped her to the ropes and landed a spinning heel kick for a two count. Then Jasmine bounced off the ropes and hit a handspring moonsault and for a two count and Jasmine went for the Deadly Rose but Gail countered and went for Eat Defeat but Jasmine held onto her leg as she quickly landed the Deadly Rose.

Then Jasmine immediately climbed the top turnbuckle and hit the moonsault for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and new Divas' Champion, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was lying on the mat covering her mouth and eyes with both hands as she started to cry and she sat up as the referee handed her the Divas' Championship belt. Jasmine was emotional as she looked at it and took it from the referee as she stood up and her arm was raised by the referee. Gail got up holding her head and stared at Jasmine as Jasmine extended her hand to Gail and Gail took it as she helped her up.

The two hugged each other as Gail raised Jasmine's arm in the air and she left the ring as she was greeted by Shayna, Evan, and Christina who just came out from the curtain. The three got into the ring and Shayna & Christina hugged Jasmine as they jumped up & down and Jasmine jumped in Evan's arms and he picked her up and hugged her. Evan then put her down as Jasmine got on the turnbuckle and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down as she was greeted by Josh Matthews.

"Jasmine Morgan, congratulations," Josh said, "you are finally the Divas' Champion. After four chances over several months, how does to feel to finally hold the gold?"

"Josh, this is the reason I came to the WWE which was to become champion," Jasmine said. "I have said this over and over that I wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever. First of all, I have to thank Gail Kim because we both stole the show with this match; my tag team partner Shayna Brooke for sticking by me, Christina Alexis, I don't know what I'd do without you; Evan Bourne, I love you and you've always supported me along the way, and most of all, the WWE Universe who supported me and believed in me because without you, I wouldn't be here. We did it, we finally did it!"

Then Shayna and Christina hugged Jasmine as well as Evan and Jasmine got out of the ring as she hugged her mom Whitney, her stepfather Tim, and her stepbrothers Quinn and Alex, who was sitting with the fans to see her match. Then Jasmine walked away as she joined Evan, Shayna, and Christina and Evan wrapped his arm around Jasmine as she was still crying and then Jasmine raised the title belt in the air as Christina and Shayna.

Later, it was time for the second Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was John, the Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, R-Truth, C.M. Punk and Chris Jericho. John, the Undertaker, Chris, and Rey made their way to the ring to their pods as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Luke Gallows and Serena following him.

"I really hope that this symbolism isn't lost on you four superstars in the chamber right now because it's killing me," Punk said onto the microphone. "Here's four extremely weak individuals that everyday are locked in a prison of addiction like most of these people today. And now, the four of you are locked inside the Elimination Chamber with me……" Then Punk got inside the Elimination Chamber, "…..and be sure it's me not locked in here with you. It's you locked in here with me and tomorrow morning, when you're nursing the pain and the wounds that this Chamber and myself have caused you, I want you to remember that when your pod door opened and you came out and I defeated you, don't think of it as failure, think of it as me saving you." Then Punk climbed up the middle turnbuckle and stared down at Rey as Rey pounded the pod door. "Think of it as me setting you free. And tomorrow morning when the pain is too much and you drown yourself in a sea of alcohol and prescription medication, I want you to know….…"

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he was singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_

_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_

_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_

_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_

_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_

_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_

_Statin my claim to fame_

_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_

_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"St, Louis!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd chanted "What's up?!"

"The Elimination Chamber, that's what's up."

R-Truth got inside the Elimination Chamber as the referee closed the chamber wall and the referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

R-Truth and Punk circled around the ring and the two locked up before R-Truth got Punk in a headlock and he shoved Punk to the ropes and got a shoulder block and R-Truth did a little dance before he bounced off the ropes and Punk hit a heel kick and then a back suplex for a two count and Punk hit a few right hands and whipped R-Truth to the corner but R-Truth floated over Punk and did a backflip. Then R-Truth ducked a clothesline with a split and hit a heel kick for a two count and R-Truth clotheslined Punk over the top rope to the steel floor and got out of the ring as Punk kicked him in the midsection and went for a slam but R-Truth took him down by the legs and catapulted him onto the steel wall.

R-Truth then ran Punk onto Rey's pod and R-Truth climbed the top turnbuckle and dove onto Punk and both men were down and R-Truth got up and ran Punk onto the steel wall three times before Punk bounced back into the ring and R-Truth followed as he landed a faceplant and missed a bicycle kick but Punk ducked and went for the G2S but R-Truth escaped. Then R-Truth ducked a high kick and bounced off the ropes and went for the corkscrew flying fist but Punk ducked and grabbed R-Truth as he hit a high kick and then the G2S for the pin and R-Truth was eliminated.

Then Punk was catching his breath as he asked for a microphone and walked over to the Undertaker and he said,

"You better pray that your pod door opens last because when you come out, I'm gonna make you tap out just like I did before."

The Undertaker pounded the pod door as Punk walked over to John and said,

"And I'm gonna to prove to you that your decadent rock life is gonna get you nowhere. And I'm gonna prove to the world that straight edge means I'm better than you. For those of you at home, feel free, place your hand on the screen and feel C.M. Punk flow through you."

Then Punk was on his knees with his hand in the air as ten seconds were counting down and Rey Mysterio entered the Elimination Chamber and he was hitting some right hands to Punk and then climbed up on the top rope and landed a seated senton and Rey bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and landed a springboard cross body for a two count. Then Rey bounced off the ropes and Punk kicked him in the midsection and rolled up Rey but Rey rolled through and kicked Punk in the head for a two count and Rey went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk reversed and charged into a boot to the face.

Then Rey bounced off the ropes and slid under Punk's legs and got a drop toe hold sending Punk to the bottom rope and Rey went for the 619 but Punk got up and hit a power slam for a two count and Punk went for the G2S but Rey countered with a head scissors takedown and Rey rolled up Punk for a two count. Then Rey kicked Punk in the back of the leg and hit a right hand as Punk rolled out of the ring to the steel floor and Rey followed as he flipped onto Punk's shoulders and punched him in the head and then went for a hurricurrana but Punk rammed Rey head-first into the steel wall twice.

Skye covered her mouth as Rochelle shook her head as Rey and Punk rolled back into the ring and Punk dragged Rey to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Rey stumbled to the corner as Punk charged with a knee to the face and was taunting Chris Jericho as Punk rammed Rey head-first into his own pod. Rochelle's jaw dropped as Punk dragged Rey into the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Punk got Rey on the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Rey fought back with right hands and a head butt sending Punk to the mat and Rey climbed on the top of his pod.

Punk caught up to him and went for the G2S off the top turnbuckle but Rey fought back hitting right hands and kicked Punk's leg crotching him and then Rey executed a huracanrana off the top turnbuckle to the steel wall and Punk rolled back into the ring and Rey hit his springboard dive to score a pin and C.M Punk was eliminated.

Rochelle waved goodbye to the Straight Edge Society as Punk rolled out of the ring and out of the Elimination Chamber and then after 10 seconds, Chris Jericho entered the Elimination Chamber and Rey saw him coming into the ring as he leaped over Chris and flinging him across the ring using his feet. Rey hit a right hand and went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and Rey went for a wheelbarrow bulldog but Chris held on as Rey landed on his feet and Rey bounced off the ropes and Chris hit a clothesline for a two count and Chris grabbed Rey as he kicked him in the face and Chris whipped Rey to the ropes and landed a one-arm faceplant.

Chris was showing raising his arm in the air and went for the Lionsault but Rey moved as Chris landed on his feet and Chris bounced off the ropes as Rey got a drop toe hold and Rey bounced off the ropes as he hit the 619 but Chris rolled out of the ring to the steel wall and Rey climbed the top rope and went to leap at Chris but Chris ducked and Rey jumped onto the steel wall. But Chris drop Rey hard onto the steel floor and Rey was screaming in pain as Chris rammed his head on the steel wall twice and Rey rolled back into the ring and Chris leaped over the top rope and splashed Rey for a two count.

Then Chris got Rey on the middle rope and stood on his back choking him as he held onto the top rope and Chris then walked over to the Undertaker's pod and taunted him a bit tapping on the pod before he went over to Rey and Rey was fighting back with kicks to the head but Chris hit a right hand. Then Chris hit a snap mare and applied a submission hold as he stretched Rey's arm and his head and Rey got to his feet and hit a few back elbows and Chris hit a knee to the face and then Chris whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey landed a springboard moonsault for a two count.

Then Rey went to whip Chris to the corner but Chris reversed and Rey floated over Chris and Rey bounced off the ropes and Chris went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Rey applied a Dragon sleeper and Chris rammed Rey into the corner twice and countered into the Walls of Jericho and then after 10 seconds, John entered the Elimination Chamber.

John entered the ring and went after Chris with right hands and went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and John slid under Chris' legs and hit a dropkick and a heel kick to Rey and John tossed Chris out of the ring onto the steel floor and then hit a right hand to Rey and whipped him to the ropes and Rey kicked John in the face. Then Rey charged at John but John tossed over the top rope to the steel floor but Rey landed on his feet and Rey hit a shoulder tackle and then John landed a high kick to the face and both men were down and John got up and hit a right hand to Chris and kicked him in the midsection and then whipped him to the ropes and Chris rolled up John for a one count.

Then Chris landed a forearm and kicked John in the midsection and Chris got John in the corner as he slapped him in the face and then Chris whipped John to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and John leaped onto the top turnbuckle but Rey shoved John into one of the pods with John smashing his head into the structure. Skye covered her mouth as Rey leaped onto Chris and then bounced off the ropes as Chris hit a back body drop sending Rey over the top rope onto the steel floor and Chris followed as he shoved Rey onto the steel wall and John recovered as he landed a flying splash on both Rey and Chris.

Rey rolled back in the ring as John kicked Chris in the midsection and John got back into the ring and did his Shaman of Sexy pose as he hit a running Standing Shooting Press on Rey for a two count and John whipped Rey to the ropes but Rey held on as John ran into a back elbow and Rey climbed on John's shoulders and got a head scissors takedown sending John to the middle rope. Rey bounced off the ropes and went for the 619 but Chris ran up to Rey and hit a spinning backbreaker for a two count and kicked John in the midsection and Chris slowly walked around the ring as he kicked Rey in the corner and whipped him to the other corner and Rey went to kick Chris but Chris held onto his leg.

But Rey kicked Chris off and went for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but John landed the Flying Chuck on Chris and Rey got another head scissors takedown sending John to the corner and Rey got John on the top turnbuckle and hit a couple of right hands and went for a hurricuranna but John held on and hit the Starship Pain on Rey and Rey Mysterio was eliminated.

Then John hit a European Uppercut on Chris and kicked him in the midsection and a knee to the face and John was watching Rey leave the Elimination Chamber as he went to kick Chris again but Chris grabbed John's leg and applied the Walls of Jericho as the final ten seconds were counted down and the Undertaker entered the Elimination Chamber. Chris broke the Walls of Jericho as Undertaker was hitting several right hands and whipped Chris to the corner and splashed him and then Undertaker got Chris on his shoulder and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he bounced off the ropes and hit a boot to the face.

Then Undertaker clotheslined John over the top rope to the steel floor and landed a leg drop for a two count and then Undertaker grabbed Chris by the throat and then John got into the ring as Undertaker grabbed him as well and John & Chris hit a knee to the midsection and landed a suplex and clotheslined Undertaker over the top rope onto the steel floor. Then Chris went for a enziguri kick but John ducked and rolled up Chris for a two count and Chris rolled out of the ring and Chris got a shoulder tackle to John and got a back body drop over the top rope sending John to the steel floor and Chris walked over to Undertaker and was slapping him in the back of the head.

Then Chris was hitting right hands and Undertaker stood up and stared down Chris as he chased him into one of the pods and Chris tried to close the door but Undertaker got inside the pod and landed a flurry of right hands and kicked away at Chris and Chris was left in the pod as Undertaker got back in the ring. Undertaker splashed John twice and got him on his shoulder and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he bounced off the ropes as John landed the Flying Chuck and John clutched his injured ankle and Skye got worried as John was limping and went for Starship Pain but Undertaker got his knees up to block.

Both men were down as Chris got out of the pod and went to get back into the ring but Undertaker suddenly sat up and Chris ran back into the pod and closed the door as Skye laughed and Undertaker then tossed John over the top rope onto the steel floor and followed as he landed a right hand and a kick to the head and Undertaker grabbed John as he ran him into the pod where Chris was. Chris tried to keep the door as Undertaker tapped on the pod and kicked John in the midsection and went the Last Ride on the steel floor but Chris came running out of the pod to attack Undertaker ramming him on the steel wall and John held onto the steel wall and Chris was hitting right hands and Undertaker tried to tackle Chris but Chris moved and ran Undertaker into the opposite pod.

Then John leaped onto Chris and both men rolled into the ring as John bounced off the rope and landed a running knee to the face and John went for the Flying Chuck but Undertaker popped to his feet and chokeslammed John over the ropes onto the steel floor and Undertaker then rolled John back into the ring and pinned him and John was eliminated.

With that in mind eliminated, the Elimination Chamber match would end with another controversial turn. The Undertaker was ready to finish off Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels suddenly emerged from under the Elimination Chamber and executed Sweet Chin Music to cost the Undertaker his title to Chris.

Shawn has been consumed with his attempts to face The Undertaker in a Wrestlemania rematch for months with the frustration of coming up short in his quest time and time again with losses in the Royal Rumble and the Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match on RAW has taken its toil.

Several minutes later after the Elimination Chamber was over, some of the Divas were crowding around Jasmine congratulating her on her Divas' Championship when she turned her to see her family.

"Oh, my God, mom!" Jasmine said as she hugged Whitney.

"Jasmine, I am so proud of you," Whitney said as Jasmine pulled away. "I knew you could do it."

"Tim!"

"Jasmine, I have got to tell you," Tim said as he hugged Jasmine pulled away. "That's the most incredible sight I have seen."

"Jazz, you made us very proud," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I knew all along you was going to win the Divas Championship," Alex said.

"You guys wanna hear something crazy?" Jasmine said. "I was starting to believe I wasn't gonna win that title."

"Hey, Jasmine!" Evan said as he came forward.

"Evan!"

Then Jasmine jumped in Evan's arms as he hugged her and pulled away.

"Hey, Evan," Tim said, "we really want to thank you. I mean, I know you've helping Jasmine with this match and we owe all to you."

"Hey, it's no problem," Evan said. "Jasmine deserved it."

"So, I guess we'll see you at the hotel," Whitney said.

"Okay, bye," Jasmine said as her family walked away and Jasmine turned to Evan. "Evan, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Evan said.

Then the two shared a long passionate kiss.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Evan said.

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

Then Evan and Jasmine walked away arm-in-arm.

Several minutes later, Skye was walking down the hallway of the hotel and as she reached a hotel room, she knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle answered it.

"Rochelle, I am so sorry about what happened tonight," Skye said. "I know you must be really pissed off."

"Come in," Rochelle said.

Then Skye walked inside the hotel room as Rochelle closed the door.

"I know I should be happy that Braden is in my life," Rochelle said, "but I'm still pissed as hell that Dave would turn around to do what he did tonight. Just everything he has done just makes me wanna lose my mind! Why? Because now I have made the biggest mistake of my life spending four years with him!"

"You know what?" Skye said. "You're right, because now your ex-husband is siding with Vince McMahon who is out of control. I'm telling you, he is taking this Bret Hart way too far and I know he had something to do with Bret Hart's accident but we can't prove it."

"You're right; if he had just fired Randy Orton last year and brought a new RAW General Manager instead of taking out his anger on everybody, things would be okay. But no, it's all about business. Vince McMahon doesn't care and I can just tell how Nicole is feeling because you know how emotional she can get."

"I know."

"I'm sorry if I'm acting out of turn."

"No, you have nothing to sorry about because if Vince McMahon wants to continue on like this, he can forget about the Angelic Coalition helping him save his ass."

Then Skye stormed out of the hotel room.


	59. Three Wishes for JazzShay

**Chapter 59: Three Wishes for JazzShay**

The next day, RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana and on that night, Evan and Kofi were teaming up with Yoshi Tatsu in a six-man tag team match against Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase and JazzShay was facing Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall in a Divas' tag team match.

It was 6:00am and Evan woke up as he turned to see Jasmine sleeping with a smile on her face. Evan thought about last night when he and Jasmine were making love and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Jasmine began to wake up when she felt Evan kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Evan said.

"Good morning," Jasmine said as she turned to Evan.

"How do you feel?" Evan asked.

"I feel so alive and……free. I feel like a huge weight has been lifting off my shoulders and I don't ever have to look back again. I thank you for that."

Evan leaned down and kissed Jasmine as he climbed on top of her and Evan continued kissing her as he went down on her neck and Jasmine sighed in reaction to his touch. Then Evan started kissing her breasts tenderly and swirled his tongue around Jasmine's nipples before kissing down her stomach as he moved down to her womanhood and Jasmine closed her eyes as she moaning and breathing hard.

Then Evan was kissing upward Jasmine's stomach and her chest and then her lips as Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and Evan got inside of her and started moving at a steady pace. Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist as Evan kept moving at a faster pace and after a while, he reached his climax as Jasmine reached hers and Evan collapsed on top of Jasmine.

"God, you are so wonderful," Jasmine said.

"So are you," Evan said.

Then the two leaned towards each other as they were kissing passionately.

Later in Indianapolis, Indiana, RAW was on and Randy Orton was in the locker room staring off in deep thought as Cody Rhodes walked in.

"Listen, Randy," Cody said, "I'm not out here to tell you that I told so. But I knew that Ted would betray you last night. I mean, when I threw that pipe in the ring, I had every intention that you were going to use it, that you would go on to win the Chamber match and headline Wrestlemania. That was the purpose of this whole group being put together, right? You know, all weekend, Ted was talking about beating you in the Chamber, talking about going to headline Wrestlemania the same year that his old man goes into the Hall of Fame, and the three of us are supposed to be a team tonight? I have no clue how we could co-exist…..."

"Cody," Randy said cutting off Cody, "I know what you're trying to do, it's okay. If anyone is at fault for what happened last night , it's me. I've taught you and Ted way too well, but I haven't been the leader I should be. For the past year and a half, if I haven't gotten my way and bullied you guys, I physically attacked you; that's why asked for a six-man tag tonight because now more than ever, we need to show that Legacy is on the same page. We have come too far, way too far, Cody, way too far to fall apart now. You know what? Cody, tell Ted......tell Ted that I'm sorry."

Then Randy walked away out of the locker room and then Ted DiBiase walked in next to Cody.

"How that go?" Ted asked.

"It went really well," Cody said. "Almost too well."

"You're sticking to the plan?"

"Absolutely."

JazzShay heard the whole thing from outside the locker room and quietly walked away to around a corner.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble," Jasmine said.

"Something tells me that Cody Rhodes is in on this," Shayna said. "I mean, all the times he's got Randy Orton disqualified or beaten, he has never felt guilty."

"Yeah, and the Elimination Chamber last night proved it. If what we saw that night wasn't good enough, maybe tonight will be better as we finally see the burial of Legacy."

"Indeed."

Then JazzShay laughed quietly as they walked away.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Evan, Kofi, and Yoshi Tatsu versus Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan, Yoshi, and JazzShay following him.

Jasmine was wearing a blue and white polka dot v-cup halter mini dress, black net Capri-style stockings, a white tattoo-print trucker cap covering her straight hair. Shayna was wearing a blue bralette top with a white shimmery lacy overlay, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the five walked down the ramp and Yoshi, Evan, and JazzShay got in the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down.

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him. The three walked down the ramp and got in the ring and then Randy got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and got back down and everyone stared at each other and JazzShay was laughing. Then Kofi, Evan, JazzShay, Cody, and Randy left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Yoshi and Ted circled around the ring and Ted immediately kicked Yoshi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Ted went for a scoop slam but Yoshi escaped and was kicking Ted and Ted went for a clothesline but Yoshi ducked and Yoshi went for an armdrag but Ted blocked and Yoshi got a knee to the midsection and landed a few armdrags and applied an armlock as he twisted Ted's arm and made the tag to Evan. Yoshi whipped Ted to the ropes and landed a drop toe hold as Evan bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick for a two count and Evan went for a suplex as Ted countered with a suplex of his own and made the tag to Cody and Cody was mocking Evan as Evan kicked Cody in the back of the leg and bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying forearm and rolled up Cody for a one count.

Cody stumbled to the corner as Evan kicked Cody in the midsection and landed a right hand and Cody smacked Evan in the head as Evan hit a shouldertackle and whipped Cody to the corner and ran into a back elbow and Cody went for a slam but Evan escaped as he hit a flying forearm and he climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne. Cody crotched Evan and landed a right hand as he took him off the top rope on his shoulders and he hit the Alabama Slam and Cody looked at Randy as Randy clapped for him and Cody covered for a two count and Cody had Evan in a headlock as Ted made the tag and Cody held onto Evan as Ted kicked him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Ted kicked Evan in the face as he landed three fistdrops.

Then Ted looked at Evan as he applied a headlock and Evan got to his feet as he was kicking Ted in the legs and punched him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as did Ted and Evan turned around as Ted hit a clothesline for a two count and Ted grabbed Evan as Evan kicked him in the legs and Ted shoved Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a double knee smash. Evan was crawling across the ring and made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope and hit a flying forearm on Ted and landed a chop to the chest, a right hand, and dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes and hit another leaping clothesline and Kofi was fired up as he went for the Boom Drop, but Cody distracted the referee and Randy dragged down Kofi by the hair from behind on the ring apron.

Ted was crawling over to the corner and made the tag to Randy and Randy was stalking Kofi as he hit three scoop slams and Randy looked at Cody and Ted as Kofi was fighting back with a punch to the midsection and a kick to the leg and Randy hit an uppercut and dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring as he dropped a knee across the throat before applying a reverse chinlock. Kofi got to his feet as he was fighting back and Randy clubbed Kofi in the back and Kofi kicked Randy and Randy hit a backbreaker and was walking around the ring staring down at Kofi and walked over to the corner as Cody blind-tagged himself and Randy stared at Cody and then grabbed him as he was trying to enter the ring,.

Randy hit the horizontal spike DDT and bailed from the ring as JazzShay's jaw dropped in surprise as they looked at each other and then Ted followed Randy and turned him around and got in his face. Ted was yelling and screaming as Randy snapped and dropped Ted on the floor with the RKO and walked away as Kofi made the tag to Yoshi and Yoshi landed a double knee to the chest on Cody and a rolling snapmare into a kick and he made the tag to Evan and Evan quickly got up on the top turnbuckle and nailed the Air Bourne for the win.

JazzShay, Kofi, and Yoshi got into the ring as Jasmine hugged Evan and everyone's arm were raised along with the referee. Jasmine jumped in Evan's arms as she raised her Divas' Title belt in the air and Shayna hugged Kofi and Yoshi as Randy was standing on the entrance ramp glaring down into the ring as Ted collected himself on the floor and Cody was writhing in pain on the mat. JazzShay smiled Cody & Ted and back at Randy knowing that Randy beat Legacy to the punch.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which JazzShay versus Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall. JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"This a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Shayna Brooke and the new Divas' Champion Jasmine Morgan, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing pink and black outline bra top, pink shorts, black knee socks with pink trim, and black leather hand warmers. Shayna was wearing a pink and black triple stripe mesh printed sports jersey with "Jazzshay" on it and their Bratz design and pink shorts.

JazzShay held up their Slammy Award trophies and Divas' Title belt in the air as they posed and walked down the ramp and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Jillian Hall's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Alicia Fox following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall," Justin announced.

Jillian was holding onto her face as she was slapped by guest host Jewel and Alicia was comforting her as the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and JazzShay was laughing as Jasmine imitated Jewel slapping Jillian and she & Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna and Alicia locked up and Alicia got Shayna in a headlock before landing a takedown into a hold and Shayna got to her feet as she shoved Alicia to the ropes and Alicia got a shoulderblock and she was showing off as she bounced off the ropes and Shayna hit a dropkick and Alicia was crawling to the corner as she made the tag to Jillian and Jillian went behind Shayna in a waistlock and Shayna twisted Jillian's arm as she went to the corner and made the tag to Jasmine. Shayna got a snapmare and JazzShay landed a double elbow drop before Jasmine covered for a two count and Jillian got Jasmine on her shoulder and rammed her to the corner and Jasmine fought back with a forearm and one to Alicia and Jasmine kicked Jillian in the midsection before hitting another forearm to Alicia and Jillian went to splash Jasmine but Jasmine quickly moved out of the way.

Then Jasmine hits a snapmare and bounced off the ropes to hit a low dropkick to the back and Jasmine twisted Jillian's arm as she made the tag to Shayna and Jasmine held onto Jillian as Shayna climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a sunset flip for a two count and Shayna hits a couple of a forearms and went to whip Jillian to the ropes but Jillian reversed and Shayna kicked her in the face. Then Shayna landed a clothesline and Jasmine got into the ring and Shayna lifted her in the air as Jasmine hit an assisted standing moonsault and Shayna covered for a two count and Jillian stumbled to the corner as Shayna went after but Jillian hits a boot to the face and Jillian charged at Shayna but Shayna got Jillian on her shoulders and landed a Samoan drop.

Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle but Alicia shakes the rope to cause her to fall but to no avail and Shayna grabs her by the hair as Jillian attacked her from behind and dumped her over the top rope and Jillian distracted the referee as Alicia kicked her in the midsection and Jillian got out of the ring and threw Shayna back in and hit her leg on the ring apron. Then Jillian got back in the ring as she kicked Shayna's leg twice and dragged her to the corner as Alicia made the tag and Alicia slammed Shayna's leg on the mat and landed a knee to the back and then applied a half Boston crab as Shayna was crawling trying to reach for the ropes but Alicia broke the hold and landed another knee to the back and dragged Shayna across the ring as Shayna kicked Alicia off sending her to the ropes and flung her across the ring.

Shayna was able to make the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine hits two flying clotheslines and ducked one from Alicia as she bounced off the ropes and landed a headscissors takedown and Alicia stumbled to the corner and Jasmine did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and landed a bulldog slam and then a hurricanrana for the cover but Jillian broke the count. Then Shayna got into the ring but Jillian kicked her in the midsection and Jasmine landed a dropkick sending her out of the ring and Alicia went after Jasmine landed a boot to the face and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle but Alicia caught up to her and she climbed the top turnbuckle but Jasmine clubbed her in the back and landed a sunset flip powerbomb and then Jasmine climbed up the top turnbuckle to land the moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Then Shayna got into the ring and hugged Jasmine as the referee gave Jasmine her Divas' Championship belt and JazzShay's arms were raised. Then Jasmine caught her breath as she asked for a microphone.

"Everyone here in the WWE Universe," Jasmine said, "I'm still reeling from last night that I'm finally the Divas' Champion. I mean, things couldn't be better; Evan, Kofi, and my good friend Yoshi Tatsu won their tag team match against Legacy, Legacy, meaning Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, got played, and JazzShay won their Divas' tag team match. But you know what? My journey is not over, it's just beginning, and I got all of you to thank for. Thank you."

Then Shayna raised Jasmine's arm in the air as she pointed at her and then the two got on the turnbuckles as they raised their arms in the air.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine and Shayna were in Christina's hotel room to hang out as Christina was painting Jasmine's toenails.

"So tonight has been a whirlwind night," Christina said. "I mean, at the end, Batista literally beats the hell out of John Cena."

John Cena was hell-bent on facing Batista since last night at the Elimination Chamber but Vince McMahon wouldn't hear of it insisting that Batista will defend the title at Wrestlemania. Vince did, however, offer John a deal: If he could win his match, he would become the number one contender for the WWE Championship, but if he lost, Sheamus would assume that position. John would have to face Batista again, but things didn't go quite as planned.

Batista kicked John in the groin and was immediately disqualified and that cemented John in the title match at Wrestlemania but John tried to fight back only to be on the receiving end of Batista's attack including a steel chair.

"Now you know it'll make Rochelle more pissed off than ever," Jasmine said. "Ever since she divorced Dave, she's been crying and everyday she says how she made the biggest mistake by being with him for four years."

"Hey, all Dave wants is gold and he finally got he wanted," Shayna said. "He's selfish, very selfish. He hasn't learned anything from Summerslam over a year and a half ago.

"Well, that's tearing up Nicole now that she doesn't consider Dave a friend anymore."

"Alright, let's forget about this for now and talk about Legacy," Christina said. "I mean, I'm surprised that Randy Orton got to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase first."

"Well, those three are cocky, little boys and I don't think they were meant to be a group. It was a recipe for disaster, probably from when Ted DiBiase returned and later gets bullied by Randy Orton."

"That's for sure," Shayna said. "I hope we saw the last of Legacy now that Ted faces Randy next week. That'll be a classic."

"And what about you, Jasmine?" Christina said. "How is your first day as the new Divas' Champion?"

"It's been an awesome day and night like I said before," Jasmine said. "And I hope I do have a long title reign. Maybe the first person who challenges me might want a shot at Wrestlemania. That will be my big moment."

"Well, here's to a long title reign."

"And to Wrestlemania."

Then the girls tipped their soda cans together.


	60. Money Talks

**Chapter 60: Money Talks**

Smackdown was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and on that night, John was competing in a Triple-Threat Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match against R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler and Madison was facing Mickie James for the Women's Championship.

Skye was walking down the hallway looking for John until she spotted him working out.

"Oh, John, here you are," Skye said. "Listen, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay," John said.

"Okay, you know that the fans on the WWE Universe website site chose Scene 42's next single to be 'Whole Again,' and you always said that you like that song."

"Yeah."

"Well, we were told what the video is gonna be like over the weekend and there's a catch. I am hoping that you will be in the video with us. Jasmine and Shayna already asked Kofi & Evan and they accepted. Well, the scene is us girls hanging out with the guys on a beach like a group date. What do you think?"

"Well, you know I'm a sucker for beaches and I like music videos. Sure, I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it. We're shooting the video next week in L.A. and it's gonna premiere the day after Wrestlemania."

"Awesome."

"And speaking of Wrestlemania, I just know you'll make it there with the Triple-Threat Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match tonight. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Skye."

Then John and Skye kissed each other passionately.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Triple-Threat Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match which John versus R-Truth versus Dolph Ziggler.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black long-sleeve mini dress with poof lacy shoulder sleeves and plunging v-back and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him and got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with NXT rookie David Otunga following him as R-Truth was singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_

_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_

_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_

_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_

_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_

_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_

_Statin my claim to fame_

_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_

_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

And the crowd chanted "What's up!" as Skye kissed John for good luck and got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph bailed out of the ring and R-Truth & John talked strategy as they left the ring and went after Dolph and John kicked Dolph in the midsection and he & R-Truth threw Dolph back in the ring and the two whipped Dolph to the ropes and hit a double back elbow and Dolph once again rolled out of the ring and then John and R-Truth locked up and John twisted R-Truth's arm and whipped to the corner but R-Truth floated over John and did a backflip. Then R-Truth ducked a clothesline as he did a split and R-Truth hit a side-kick for the cover and Dolph broke the count but ran back outside as R-Truth went after him and John got R-Truth in a headlock and R-Truth shoved John to the ropes and John slid under R-Truth's legs and landed a dropkick and Dolph again broke the count.

Then John chased him around the ring and then back in as R-Truth landed a clothesline on Dolph and clotheslined John over the top rope and R-Truth went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph twisted R-Truth's arm but R-Truth got a back body drop sending Dolph over the top rope to the floor and then R-Truth flew onto Dolph over the top rope and both men were down. R-Truth got up first and threw Dolph back in the ring and was about to go back in but John got into the ring and landed a knee knocking R-Truth off the ring apron and covered for a two count on Dolph and John was hitting right hands to Dolph and whipped him to the ropes and John landed a leg lariat and a dropkick for the cover and R-Truth broke the count and rammed John shoulder-first to the ringpost.

Dolph attacked R-Truth from behind and then landed a snap mare and applied an headlock and R-Truth got to his feet as he landed a few back elbows trying to break the hold and Dolph got a knee to the midsection and John was about to get into the ring but Dolph landed a baseball slide to him and R-Truth was hitting some right hands and went for another one but Dolph ducked and applied a sleeper hold. R-Truth tried to reach for the ropes but Dolph held him back and R-Truth was about to tap out but John broke the hold and landed some rights & lefts and John whipped Dolph to the corner hard and John went for a Flying Chuck kick but Dolph tripped him up.

Then Dolph landed a leg drop bulldog slam for a two count and then Dolph hit a baseball slide sending R-Truth to the outside and Dolph waited for John to get up and Dolph landed an inverted bodyslam for a two count and Dolph slapped John in the back of the head and John got an inside cradle for the cover but R-Truth broke the count and tossed John out of the ring. Then Dolph attacked R-Truth from behind and landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph went for the Zig-Zag but R-Truth held onto the ropes and went for a clothesline but Dolph landed a powerslam for a nearfall.

Then Dolph grabbed R-Truth but R-Truth rolled up Dolph for the cover but John broke up the count and John was hitting Dolph with some right hands and whipped him to the ropes as he ht a leg lariat and then R-Truth for a two count and then R-Truth hit a bicycle kick for the cover but Dolph broke up the count. Then Dolph grabbed R-Truth but R-Truth hit a jawbreaker and R-Truth bounced off the ropes and went for a cross body on Dolph but got John instead and covered for Dolph broke the count and Dolph tossed R-Truth out of the ring and got a cover on John for a two count.

Then Dolph hit a right hand twice sending John to the corner and Dolph placed John on the top rope and Dolph was climbing on the top turnbuckle as he and John fought before R-Truth joined them and John & R-Truth knocked Dolph to the outside with his face slammed the edge of the apron on the way down. Then R-Truth grabbed John and went for a superplex but John blocked and landed a sunset flip power bomb and landed the Starship Pain but Dolph pulled John out of the ring and covered R-Truth for the win.

Then Dolph quickly left the ring as he was celebrating on the ramp and the referee raised his arm in the air and Skye got in the ring as she kneeled next to John and in front of R-Truth as she shook her head and Dolph continued to celebrate.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Madison versus Mickie James.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Vickie Guerrero," Tony Chimel announced.

Vickie came out from the curtain wearing a referee uniform and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Madison's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first the challenger from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears."

Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a pink inset, pink shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison stared at Vickie as Mickie James' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then Mickie got back down as she gave her title belt to Vickie and Vickie raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Madison and Mickie locked up and Madison got a headlock on Mickie before Mickie shoved Madison to the ropes and Madison got a shouldertackle and bounced off the ropes as Mickie landed two dropkicks and Madison stumbled to the ropes as Mickie went after her but Madison hit a kick to the midsection and twisted Mickie's arm before she whipped her to the corner. Then Madison charged into a back kick to the midsection and another one before Mickie hit a neckbreaker and went for a cover but Vickie was walking around the ring and Mickie just looked at her as Madison stared at Vickie and Madison went to toss Mickie out of the ring but Mickie reversed and threw Madison out of the ring and then looked at Vickie as she landed a baseball slide.

Mickie got out of the ring and landed a headscissors takedown and Vickie was screaming at Mickie as Mickie tossed Madison back into the ring and Mickie followed as Madison got a drop toe hold and kicked her in the midsection and Mickie crawled to the corner as Madison went after and Mickie kicked her in the midsection and was hitting some forearms and Madison got a knee to the midsection. Then Madison went for the running powerslam but Mickie countered into a hurricanrana and hit a clothesline before she was hitting a couple of forearms and went for another one but Madison twisted her arm and landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Vickie went for a count, supposedly, but she accidentally fell out of the ring as she was very close to the ropes.

Madison laughed at the sight and Mickie rolled up Madison and Vickie slowly came into the ring and slapped Mickie in the face and Mickie got upset as she was yelling at Vickie and Madison landed a high boot to Vickie's face and tossed her out of the ring and Madison was waving her hand as Valerie Montana ran into the ring in a referee uniform and Mickie again rolled up Madison but Madison rolled through and hit a roundhouse kick to the face and then Madison grabbed Mickie as she landed the running power slam for the win.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison sat up as she smiled and Valerie gave her the Women's Championship belt and Madison stood up as Valerie raised her arm in the air. Then Madison helped Mickie to her feet as Michelle McCool and Layla came out from the curtain and Madison dared them to come to the ring as they did and Valerie & Mickie attacked Layla as Madison speared Michelle and punched away at her.

Valerie and Mickie were busy attacking Layla in the corner as Madison tossed Michelle out of the ring and then Valerie and Mickie whipped Layla to Madison as she landed a boot to the face. Then Madison tossed Layla out of the ring and she asked for a microphone.

"You know what?" Madison said. "No, no, no, no, no; we are going to do this the right way because I knew Vickie Guerrero would try to do something and here comes Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum to ruin my celebration. Next week, I'm defending my newly-won Women's Championship against Mickie James and there will not be a special guest referee and if I ever see you girls and you, Vickie, I'm gonna have special guest enforcers at ringside, Dream's Secret and Valerie Montana."

Then Madison dropped the microphone as she and Mickie hugged each other while Michelle and Layla collected themselves outside of the ring. The two saw Vickie holding onto her face and Michelle & Layla walked away without even helping as Madison raised the Women's Championship belt in the air and raised Valerie and Mickie's arms in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door and Madison went over to it and looked through the peephole to see her ex-boyfriend Jake outside the door. Madison sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Madison said.

"I came here to tell you that I was there watching your match and……," Jake said, "I wanted to say congratulations."

"Wow, this is a first; one minute, you're not happy with me being in the WWE and the next minute, you're happy with me being in the WWE now that I'm the new Women's Champion."

"I know I was never supported of you at first, but I was wrong."

"So why are you now showing up at my doorstep? You think I wanna get back together with you?"

"I was hoping for that."

"To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I was happy to hear you say that, but I don't need a boyfriend who's a complete bonehead."

Then Madison slammed the door in Jake's face and smiled with pride as she meant what she said.


	61. The Palace of Wisdom with Skye 3

**Chapter 61: ****The Palace of Wisdom with Skye 3**

**Skye:** Hi, I'm Skye and welcome back to the Palace of Wisdom with yours truly. This week on Smackdown, when I thought that my boyfriend, John Morrison, was going to win the Triple-Threat Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match and go onto Wrestlemania, here comes Mr. Ziggles and he goes to Wrestlemania; still, I don't think he has a chance to grab that briefcase. But as a person thinking positive, John Morrison will go to Wrestlemania at some point and you'll just have to wait and see. Also, we have a new Women's Champion, my friend Madison Spears, who decided with good sportsmanship, unlike some people, to put her title on the line against Mickie James on Smackdown next week. Now Vickie Guerrero, bad mistake for you; never, ever put your hands on Mickie James and she has been trying to put down Madison during that point. So what did Vickie end up getting? A boot to the face; there's your footprint, Vickie. And I am really tired of the so-called "Simply Flawless Team Lay-Cool," making fun of Mickie and her weight. Read my lips, she is not fat! Some men like women with a little meat on her bones, but "Team Lay-Cool" just doesn't get it. As a matter of face, I kind of suspected Layla looking a little chubby lately. Why is that? Maybe she and Michelle McCool have been at that buffet table stuffing their faces when nobody is watching. Guess what? We were watching, check it out.

(The clip shows Skye dressed up as Layla and Destiny dressed up as Michelle and the two are in the catering room eating pretending to stuff themselves.)

**Skye** (speaking in a British accent): Oh, this is some really good chocolate cake. You know, maybe we should order a really, really tall order of this and stuff in a trough for Piggie James.

**Destiny:** Oh, yeah, and let's add some of this lovely cottage cheese and make it into cheesecake. Get it?

(Then Dream's Secret sarcastically laugh when Skye pretends her stomach is hurting.)

**Skye:** Oh, my God.

**Destiny:** Layla, what's the matter?

**Skye:** I think I'm gonna puke.

(Then Skye runs over to the garbage can and pretends to throw up.)

**Destiny:** Sweetie, are you okay?

**Skye:** I think...... (Skye pops her head up with some cake all over her mouth)……I think I shouldn't have eaten that last piece of chocolate cake.

(Then Skye pretends to throw up again in the garbage can.)

**Skye:** Poor, poor, poor Layla. Maybe you should stop eating so much sugar. It could really kill you. And speaking of sugar, this is a sweet treat for all of you to watch because JoMo has released his DVD "Rockstar" and my favorite part of this is the Shaolin Master of Movement with the skills that'll take your breath away. If you thought Evan Bourne was born to fly and you haven't seen this, you will be so sorry and for that, this has been a journey through thought. Now go, feel the power of wisdom.


	62. Black Magic and the White Shadow Rise Up

**Chapter 62: Black Magic and the White Shadow Rises Up**

Smackdown was in Wichita, Kansas and on that night, John was teaming up with R-Truth in a triple threat tag team match against Cryme Tyme and the Hart Dynasty to qualify to compete against the Miz and the Big Show for the Unified Tag Team Championship at Wrestlemania 26, Madison was defending the Women's Championship against Mickie James, and Dream's Secret was facing Michelle McCool and Layla.

Madison was working out at the arena gym when Mickie James walked inside.

"Hey, Madison," Mickie said.

"Hey, Mickie," Madison said. "What's up?"

"Listen, if I didn't get the chance to say this, thank you. I wanna thank you and Dream's Secret for standing up for me the last few months against Michelle and Layla. I really appreciate it."

"Mickie, you're welcome and you know we're not the kind of people who just sit there and let people like Michelle McCool, Layla, and Vickie Guerrero pick on you like that. I mean, I don't like those girls as much as you do; that's the why the Angelic Coalition exists and we're gonna keep doing what we're doing."

"Yeah, listen, if I don't beat you for the Women's Championship tonight and you're still holding onto it until Wrestlemania in your hometown of Phoenix, Arizona, good luck."

"Thank you."

Then Mickie walked away as Madison smiled and went back to working out.

Meanwhile, John and Skye were having a conversation in the hallway when they stopped at the doorway at the catering room and see Rochelle with a little girl.

"Hey, there's Rochelle," John said. "Who's that with her?"

"I don't know," Skye said. "Let's find out."

Then John and Skye walked inside the catering room as they walked over to Rochelle and the little girl.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said as Rochelle turned around.

"Hey," Rochelle said. "How are you?"

"Good, who is this with you?"

"This is Aalyah, Rey Mysterio's daughter."

"Oh, hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Aalyah said as she shook Skye's hand.

"This is Skye and John Morrison," Rochelle said.

"Nice to meet you," John said as she shook Aalyah's hand.

"You too," Aalyah said.

"She is beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Rochelle said.

"So what, Rochelle? Are you the designated babysitter or something?"

"Funny, John. Actually, Rey was taking her to work since she was coming and he actually told me about because he knows how much I love seeing Aalyah!"

Then Rochelle gave Aalyah a big hug as Aalyah smiled.

"Well, we don't wanna take up more of your time and don't wanna worry Rey," Skye said. "Aalyah, it was very nice to meet you and I hope I see you again."

"You too, Skye," Aalyah said.

"See you later, Rochelle," John said.

"See ya," Rochelle said.

Then John and Skye walked out of the catering room.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' tag team match which was Dream's Secret versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion, Skye, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a light blue see-through long-sleeve midriff top with a silver sequined emblem of a cross, black boy shorts with a silver trim on the waist, silver sequined bustier, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a light blue monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye posed as Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Then the four women went face-to-face as Layla and Destiny left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Michelle immediately kicked Skye in the midsection and clubbed her in the back before Skye took Michelle down by the leg and flung her across the ring and Michelle charged at Skye but Skye grabbed Michelle's arm and spun around before landing an arm drag takedown and Michelle got Skye on her shoulders but Skye countered with another arm drag takedown. Then Skye landed a chop to the chest and twisted Michelle's arm before she made the tag to Destiny and Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle on the arm and Destiny hit Michelle's head on the turnbuckle and then grabbed her arm as she climbed the top turnbuckle and flipped back down into an arm drag takedown and Michelle ran into the corner as she made the tag to Layla and Layla charged into a drop toe hold and Destiny covered for a two count.

Then Destiny landed a chop to the chest as she went to whip Destiny to the ropes but Destiny ducked and bounced off the ropes as Michelle grabbed her by the hair and Destiny punched her as Layla got a Thesz press and punched away at Destiny as she hit her head on the turnbuckle and landed a chop to the chest as Layla made the tag to Michelle. Layla whipped Michelle onto Destiny and Layla splashed her and Michelle covered for a two count and then Michelle landed a knee to the midsection and landed a gut wrench slam for a two count and Michelle hit Destiny's head onto the turnbuckle before kicking away at her before making the tag to Layla.

Layla was kicking away at Destiny as well before making the tag back to Michelle and Michelle went to whip Destiny onto Layla but Destiny reversed as Michelle and Layla collided into each other and Destiny got Michelle in a headlock and a head scissors on Layla as she landed a combination takedown and made the tag to Skye as she bounced off the ropes and hit a double dropkick and then a single one to Michelle as Skye ducked a clothesline from Layla and Skye landed a head scissors takedown. Then Skye landed a double knee backbreaker for the cover and Layla went to break the count but hit Michelle instead and Destiny splashed the two as Skye landed a handspring moonsault and Layla & Michelle fought back with chops to the chest and the two went for a wheelbarrow slam but Dream's Secret rolled up Layla and Michelle for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Then Dream's Secret' s arms were raised by the referee as Michelle and Layla were on the mat shocked as Dream's Secret laughed at the two and left the ring as Michelle and Layla were throwing fits. Then Dream's Secret raised each other's arms in the air as Skye waved goodbye and Michelle and Layla were fuming mad.

A little later, Skye was in the locker room with John and Slam Master J and was watching John's DVD "Rockstar" with the part where John was doing parkour.

"Yo, John, these parkour workouts are crazy, man," J said.

"Ever since I've been doing that," John said, "I've been getting into great shape."

"I've been doing a little bit my own self. Check it out."

"Yeah, these arenas are……." Then John saw that J showed off some newly chiseled abs. "What's that parkour you've been doing?"

"Just a little here and there; thanks for the tip."

"A little bit?"

John and Skye were surprised as they looked at each other when J left the locker room.

"Rock-rock-rockstar!" R-Truth said as he came into the locker room with NXT rookie David Otunga.

"What up, man?" John said as he slapped hands with R-Truth.

"What's up, dawg?"

"How you doing?"

"Good, man. What's going on, Skye?"

"Hey, Truth," Skye said.

"Somebody else wants to be a rockstar in the future, David Otunga."

"What up, man?" John said as he slapped hands with David.

"What's happening?" David said.

"I'm his mentor," R-Truth said, "he's been of a hothead; he got a little hot because he lost his last NXT match, but I set him straight and he's cool, right? Right?"

"Yeah, we're straight, man."

"That's what up." Then R-Truth turned to John. "Back to me and you."

"Yeah," John said.

"Dolph, last week, we got caught slipping and we let Ziggles jack our spot for Wrestlemania."

"I know, man."

"Instead of you and me representing Smackdown for Mania's Money-in-the-Bank, neither one of us is going to Wrestlemania."

"Mr. Ziggles."

"We wasn't in sync, we wasn't down like those four flat tires."

"Let me drop some knowledge on you, man. Last week, I saw you point at that Wrestlemania sign and I was pointing at that Wrestlemania sign. This this of year, everybody is pointing at that Wrestlemania sign and right now, neither one of us is going. Now we got one last shot tonight against two teams with a lot of experience and if we wanna go, we gotta get on the same page."

"Well, I'm down with that. So the road to Wrestlemania starts tonight."

"Yeah, I can get with that."

"You know what? Being that you said that, I've been coming up with names for our tag team."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, what about This and That?"

"This and That."

"This and That," Skye said.

"I like that."

"Or what about Two Times What?" R-Truth said.

"I don't know," Skye said.

"Black Magic and the White Shadow," John said as Skye smiled.

"Rock n rap," R-Truth said.

"Rock n rap."

"You know what? I got a name we can both agree on."

"What's that?"

"The Unified Tag Team Champions."

"Now that's what's up!"

"Believe that."

Then John and R-Truth slapped hands and hugged each other.

"See you out there," R-Truth said as he and David left the locker room.

"Yeah, man," John said.

"Bye," Skye said.

Later, it was time for the triple threat tag team match to qualify to compete against the Miz and the Big Show for the Unified Tag Team Championship at Wrestlemania 26 which John & R-Truth versus Cryme Tyme versus the Hart Dynasty.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black and silver sequin halter top with faux lace-up at the abdomen, black leather pants and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Wichita, Kansas!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

And the crowd chanted "What's up!" as the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya walked down the ramp and Tyson & David lifted Natalya onto the ring apron and followed her into the ring and Tyson & David got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a red high midriff long sleeve top and black tie-neck v-cup halter bikini top, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad got on the turnbuckles as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and Shad took off the Cryme Tyme "Runnin' the Block" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd before he got back down.

Then the Hart Dynasty, Amanda, R-Truth, and Skye got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John immediately landed a couple of kicks to Shad's leg and a forearm and then John went to whip Shad but Shad blocked as he got a knee to the midsection and went for a scoop slam but John escaped as he stumbled to the corner and Shad charged into a boot to the face and John went for a springboard cross body but Shad held onto John and hit a powerful one-armed spinebuster for a nearfall. Shad landed an elbow drop dragged John to the corner as he made the tag to JTG and JTG climbed on the top turnbuckle and got on Shad's shoulders as he slammed JTG onto John for a two count and JTG got a couple of right hands before applying a chinlock.

John got to his feet and JTG landed a knee to the midsection and rammed John to the corner as he made the tag to Shad and Shad whipped JTG and JTG whipped Shad onto John and Shad made the tag back to JTG as JTG bounced off the ropes which Tyson Kidd made the blind tag and JTG hit a shoulder tackle. Tyson demanded JTG out of the ring as JTG landed a dropkick as Tyson stumbled to the corner and made the tag to David and was David was hitting some hard right hands and hit three belly-to-belly suplexes for a two count and David grabbed John by the legs and stomped on his chest and went for a suplex but John escaped and got David in a headlock.

David shoved John to the ropes and the two men's heads collided on a shoulder tackle and Cryme Tyme reached for a tag as David made the tag to Tyson and Tyson went after Cryme Tyme knocking JTG off the ring apron and Shad missed a clothesline and Tyson hit a dropkick on his legs and went after John but John made the jump to tag in R-Truth. R-Truth was hitting two clotheslines and a right hand and went to whip Tyson to the corner but Tyson reversed and R-Truth reversed and R-Truth floated over Tyson and did a backflip as he ducked a clothesline with a split and R-Truth landed a super kick for the cover but David broke the count.

Shad got into the ring as he and David traded blows and John got into the ring and launched himself onto the two over the top rope and R-Truth was trying to get up as JTG grabbed him and R-Truth knocked him off the ring apron and turned around as Tyson landed a springboard missile dropkick on Truth for a two count. Tyson hit a couple of forearms and whipped R-Truth to the ropes and R-Truth ducked a clothesline as he nailed Kidd with the Lie Detector for the finish.

John and Skye got into the ring and Skye was jumping up and down as John and Truth's arms were raised in the air and the two men including Skye hugged each other and pointed at the Wrestlemania sign. Then R-Truth was dancing and then John did some break dancing as Skye smiled getting excited and John popped as R-Truth did a split and the two men hugged each other along with Skye as they continued to celebrate their win and going to Wrestlemania.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Madison versus Mickie James. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Madison following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your special guest enforcers, Valerie Montana and Dream's Secret," Tony Chimel announced.

Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve mini dress with slash highlights on the sleeves and one side of the hem and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a silver and black lace bustier, silver boy shorts, black fishnet stockings, black boots, silver hand warmers and her hair curled.

The three girls walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and surrounded the ring at the three corners. Then Madison's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the new WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears."

Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a yellow inset, yellow shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her title belt in the air. Then Madison stared at the Wrestlemania sign with a smile as Mickie James' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Tony announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and ran down the ramp to the ring and Mickie got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Mickie got back down as Madison gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Mickie and Madison locked up and Madison got Mickie in a side headlock takeover before landing a takedown into a hold and then Mickie rolled Madison into a cover but Madison rolled it back as she continued with the hold and then Mickie got to her feet as she landed some back elbows and Madison got another takedown as Mickie reversed into a head scissors. Then Madison reversed into a bridge for a two count and Mickie re-reversed with a backslide for two of her own and then the two women stood up as they stared at each other and they circled around the ring and locked up and Madison twisted Mickie's arm with a wrist lock.

Then Mickie kicked Madison in the midsection and twisted her arm into a hammerlock and Madison gets to her feet as she reversed it back into a wristlock and Mickie kicked Madison in the back of the leg and clubbed her in the back as she whipped her to the corner and landed a shoulder tackle and went to do it again but Madison reversed and Mickie floats over Madison and gets a schoolgirl pin for a two count. Madison kicked Mickie in the midsection and hits a side slam for a two count and Mickie fights back with some forearms and bounced off the ropes to hit a flying clothesline and another one and kicked Madison in the midsection and went for the tornado DDT but Madison blocked it and got Mickie on her shoulders as she landed the Alabama Slam for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Then the referee gave Madison her Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air as Valerie and Dream's Secret got into the ring and applauded for her and then Madison helped Mickie to her feet as the two hugged each other. Then Mickie raised Madison's arm in the air and left the ring as Madison got on the turnbuckle and raised her title belt as she pointed at the Wrestlemania sign.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room making out on the bed as Skye was sitting on John's lap with his arms wrapped around her. They were in their underwear and were still kissing as Skye pulled away.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that you're going to Wrestlemania," Skye said as smiled. "I mean, you and R-Truth tag teaming together to face your former tag team partner the Miz and the Big Show for the Unified Tag Team Championship, it's gonna be so big that it'll pretty interesting of the conversations you and Truth will be having over the next few weeks."

"Yeah, we definitely work well together, don't we?"

"Yeah, Black Magic and the White Shadow." Then Skye and John laughed together. "Maybe up until Wrestlemania, maybe you and R-Truth can come up with a rap trashing the Miz and the Big Show like you and the Miz did to Cryme Tyme which was, to be honest, ridiculous."

"Maybe; if we have the chance, you should be in our video."

"Oh, my God, that'll give something for the girls to laugh about. Maybe I will."

"Oh, and maybe for the Wrestlemania, you can wear something sexy like you did last year when you were one of the lumberjills for the Playboy Evening Gown match with 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"You thought that dress I wore was sexy?"

"Yeah, I was an idiot back then, but yeah, you looked really hot in that dress."

"Maybe I could wear something even sexier for this year's Wrestlemania, where I'm gonna be by your side for the Unified Tag Team Championship match and when I perform with the girls as Scene 42."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Then Skye smiled as she and John went back to kissing each other.


	63. High Flying Into Wrestlemania

**Chapter 63: High-Flying Into Wrestlemania**

RAW was in Destiny's hometown of Portland, Oregon with magician Criss Angel as guest host and on that night, John and R-Truth were facing the Miz and the Big Show in a non-title match and Evan was facing William Regal in a Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match.

Shayna was in the catering room at the arena using Jasmine's laptop computer when Kofi spotted her and walked inside.

"Hey," Kofi said.

"Hey," Shayna said as she turned her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at options for our honeymoon and helping Evan and Jasmine finalize their honeymoon plans because they're doing it in Hawaii."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah, Jasmine told me that Evan wanted to go back there and I said, 'This will be the perfect time after you guys are married.'"

"Right on; hey, now that you mentioned it, I talked to Nicole earlier and she told me of a great place in Jamaica where we could spend our honeymoon together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me that she and John spent their honeymoon at the Sandals Resort and said it was beautiful."

"Oh, that's right; Nicole did tell me about it and I haven't thought much about it. Yeah, I guess we could take her word for it. There's no need to scramble through all these different websites. Let's do it."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room going through her suitcase when Skye snuck inside and closed the door quietly.

"Hey!" Skye said.

"Hey!' Jasmine said as she got up and hugged Skye. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, John and my new friend R-Truth are gonna be on RAW tonight to battle the worthless ShowMiz."

"Oh, wow, that oughta be something with Wrestlemania coming in 20 days."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going through my bunch of clothes and I wonder what outfit I should wear for tonight and next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah, because it's the week of St. Patrick's Day and I have to wear something green which also happens to be Evan's favorite color and speaking of Evan, his birthday is next Friday."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I just know his early birthday present is wanting to go to Wrestlemania. Everybody is wanting to go to Wrestlemania."

"Well, Evan has a chance tonight because he's facing William Regal in the Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match. Oh, my God, if Evan wins that match, I am so gonna be on cloud nine because things couldn't be any better."

"Well, I'm on cloud nine already since John along R-Truth is going to Wrestlemania and Scene 42 is performing at Wrestlemania."

"Oh, my God, we gotta take that early flight to start rehearsals in the morning and we're also performing at Wrestlemania Axxess."

"I'm telling you, this is big; we're gonna do this with a bang and have the greatest time of our lives."

"I know we will."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for non-title match which was John and R-Truth versus the Miz and the Big Show. A mix of the Miz and the Big Show's entrance themes played and they came out from the curtain with the Miz holding a microphone in his hand.

"Last week on Smackdown," the Miz said, "John Morrison and R-Truth earned the right to face ShoMiz for the Unified Tag Team Championship at Wrestlemania 26. Earned the right? Really? They earned it? Really?" Then the Miz and the Big Show got into the ring. "Not since the British Bulldog and Lex Luger joined forces to bore millions at Wrestlemania 11 as a tag team with such little credibility been given such a great opportunity. Frankly, it's an insult to us. We'd rather face the Bushwackers; at least they're an actual team. Shame on the WWE superstars in that locker room for not having the talent and creditability to be worthy adversaries. Shame on all of you in the WWE Universe for not realizing what's standing before you. We are walking miracles, we are precious commodities. We are endangered species. Look at the two Superstars standing in the middle of the ring. Get a good hard look because we are the last truly great tag team in the WWE!"

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a brown animal print flowing low-cut tank top, black miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"Portland, Oregon!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

And the crowd chanted "What's up!" as John took off his fur coat and Skye got off the ring apron as R-Truth got into the ring and the Big Show got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth did a little dance as he immediately kicked Miz in the midsection and punched him as John got into the ring and landed a baseball slide knocking the Big Show off the ring and he & R-Truth landed a double clothesline sending Miz over the top rope out of the ring and Miz tried to get back in as John and R-Truth bounced off the ropes landed a stereo baseball slide as Miz flew back into the ringside barrier.

The referee called off the match as John and R-Truth got out of the ring and the Big Show shoved John down and got R-Truth on his shoulder but John pulled R-Truth off and the two shoved the Big Show into the ringpost. Then John and R-Truth kicked the Big Show in the midsection and landed a double DDT onto the floor. Then they turned to the Miz and R-Truth clubbed him in the back and he & John gave him a double suplex drop onto the ring barrier and Skye went over and laughed at the fallen Miz as John asked for the microphone and he, R-Truth, and Skye re-entered the ring,

"You don't think we have any creditability?" John said. "You don't think we're a real team." Then John got on the turnbuckle. "We just showed you how real we can get."

Then John gave the microphone to R-Truth and he said,

"And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the......"

"Truth!" the crowd shouted.

"That's what's up!"

Then John and R-Truth pointed at the Wrestlemania sign as R-Truth sat the microphone down and Skye walked arm-in-arm with the men as they got out of the ring with the Miz and the Big Show lying flat on the floor.

A little later, Evan and Jasmine were meeting up with RAW guest host Criss Angel.

"Criss, thank you so much for the opportunity tonight," Evan said as he shook Criss' hand. "Wrestling William Regal for the spot in the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania is a young superstar's dream come true. Thank you, you're my favorite guest host…..."

Then NXT rookie Skip Sheffield walked in as he introduced himself.

"Excuse me, Skip Sheffeld, NXT rookie, pleasure to meet you," Skip said as he shook Criss' hand.

"Right on, man," Criss said.

"Evan, great to see you again……."

Then William Regal walked in and said to Evan,

"See you in the ring, sunshine."

"I'll be there," Evan said. "I'll wait for you and your lavender. Thanks."

Then Jasmine smiled at William as she and Evan walked away.

Later it was time for the Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match which was Evan versus William Regal and Christian joined on commentary with his NXT rookie Health Slater behind him.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a red and white polka dot v-cup halter mini dress, black net Capri-style stockings, and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan leaped on the middle rope raising the peace sign as Jasmine was raising her Divas' Title belt in the air and Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then William Regal's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Skip Sheffeld following him. The two walked down the ramp and William got into the ring as he stared at Evan and Jasmine looked at Skip at ringside as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and William locked up as William tossed Evan down and kicked him in the back and grabbed Evan as he hit a couple of uppercuts and a knee in the face twice and William got Evan in the corner as he hit a right hand and grabbed Evan as Evan fought back with some kicks to the legs and Evan clubbed William in the back before he got him in the headlock and William shoved Evan to the ropes and hit a forearm. Then William whipped Evan to the ropes and hit a back elbow and landed a throw for a two count and landed another one as he bragged to Skip at ringside and William went to the corner as he charged at Evan but Evan landed a high knee to the face and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed the Airbourne for the win.

Jasmine jumped up and down happily as she got into the ring and jumped in Evan's arms as he twirled her around and Evan's arms were raised in the air by Jasmine and the referee. Evan had a big smile on his face as Jasmine was so excited and she went over to Evan and kissed him and Evan hugged Jasmine as Evan got on the turnbuckle and pointed at the Wrestlemania and Jasmine applauded for him.

Several minutes later, JazzShay and Christina were backstage as Jasmine was so excited about Evan's victory.

"Oh, my God, oh my God, can you believe it?!" Jasmine said. "Evan is gonna be in the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania! I could hardly contain myself; I mean, I'm the Divas' Champion and Evan's going to Wrestlemania, what else could happen? I am so on cloud nine right now!"

"It's exciting, I'm happy that you're happy," Christina said.

"Yeah, me too," Shayna said. "I mean, Wrestlemania is going to be pretty exciting for you."

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"Well, well, well," Paris Ambernathy said as she came forward with her sisters. "Jasmine Morgan, I thought you'd get all excited and giddy about Evan Bourne's golden ticket to the Money-in-the-Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania. I'm happy for you, really, I am. And I know you girls would want to be in Wrestlemania which is why we're challenging you all three to a six-Diva tag team match at Wrestlemania."

"I thought we were through with you sisters for good," Shayna said.

"No, you thought you were through with us until you pulled that last stunt on us," Katrina said, "and you know why. You beat us more times than we beat you once but that is not good enough. So the ultimate plan is the Ambernathy Girls beating JazzShay and Christina Alexis at the biggest stage of them all and embarrassing you."

"Really?" Christina said.

"Yes, really?" Gabrielle said. "I'll bet you girls can't even pull off a Criss Angel magic trick to get out of this one."

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "We accept your challenge and you mentioned a Criss Angel magic trick. Well, it just so happens that he actually taught me one."

Then the Ambernathy Girls laughed as if Jasmine was kidding.

"Really?" Gabrielle said. "Jasmine Morgan, the Divas' Champion knows magic tricks? Oh, this I gotta see."

"Well, Gabrielle, since you volunteered, why don't you hold up your hand?"

"You serious?"

"I'm very serious, hold up your hand."

"Okay, if you insist."

Then Gabrielle held up her hand as her sister laughed and Jasmine pulled out a white handkerchief and put it over Gabrielle's hand.

"Okay, imagine a wonderful surprise somebody is giving you," Jasmine said as she waved her hand over Gabrielle's. "Something pricey because you like the finer things in life. You're from Beverly Hills, you should know that. Think of something worthy, something exquisite, something……charming."

"Okay, I think I may have doubted you," Gabrielle said.

"Really? Why don't you find out what's under that handkerchief and maybe you won't."

Then Gabrielle lifted the handkerchief and saw that it was really a rat and the Ambernathy Girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Gabrielle dropped the rat as the sisters were hightailing away from JazzShay and Christina."

"Oh, my, God," Christina said. "Jasmine, how did you do that?"

Then Jasmine picked up the rat and said,

"Chris, I really wasn't pulling a magic trick on the Ambernathy Girls, someone else did."

Then Jasmine waved her hand as Criss Angel came forward.

"Thanks, Criss," Jasmine said, "I owe you one."

"No problem," Criss said.

"Let's get out of here."

Then JazzShay and Christina walked away.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine, Shayna, and Skye were in Christina's hotel room along with Destiny to hang out.

"So, big night for us, huh?" Christina said.

"Oh, yeah, Rock N Rap beating the crap out of the Big Show and the Miz was definitely music to my ears," Skye said.

"Sounded like you were rapping there," Shayna said.

"Hey, ever since John and R-Truth started teaming together, I picked it up a bit."

"Well, if you thought that was music to your ears," Jasmine said, "how about my high-flying fiancé going into the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania? Oh, my God, I just can't stop smiling. I cannot wait until March 28th."

"Oh, my God, I just remembered something," Destiny said. "We still have to go shopping for a dress to wear for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Oh, Destiny, why did you bring that up?" Skye said. "With our busy schedule going into Wrestlemania, we won't have time to go shopping to find a dress."

"Okay, I have a solution," Jasmine said. "Us girls as Scene 42, we're having rehearsals for two days before going back on the road on Friday in Denver, Colorado. How about taking an early flight to Denver after rehearsals so we'll go to the mall to go shopping for our dresses?"

"Yes, that could work," Christina said.

"I can get down with that," Skye said.

"Me too," Shayna said.

"Great, then it's settled," Destiny said.

An hour later, Jasmine went back to her and Evan's hotel room and was surprised to see Evan in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Wow, Evan," Jasmine said, "I was gone for more than an hour and it looked like you was waiting up for me."

"Couldn't go to sleep without you next to me," Evan said.

"Ah, you know me too well."

"Don't you dare go to sleep, girl!"

Then Jasmine giggled as she went into her suitcase and pulled out her sleeping clothes but Jasmine had an idea. She stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties before she climbed into bed and waited for Evan.

Then Evan came out of the bathroom and saw that Jasmine's clothes were on the floor and turned to see her in the bed in her underwear as Evan walked over and climbed into bed next to Jasmine.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Jasmine said as she caressed Evan's face.

Then Evan smiled as he leaned towards Jasmine and continued kissing her as he moved to her neck and Jasmine sighed in pleasure. Then Evan climbed on top of Jasmine as he continued kissing her and turned off the light.

Meanwhile, Christina was in the bed in her hotel room reading a book when she heard some strange noises from next door.

"Naw, it couldn't be," Christina said as she shook her head.

Then the noises came back as Christian heard moaning and banging on the walls: the sounds of sex. Christina immediately went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a hammer, in case she needed it to stop "God knows what" in her opinion to get some peace and quiet.

"Hey!" Christian said as she banged on the wall with the hammer. "Cut it out in there! I'm going to bed in five minutes!" Then the noised stopped. "Thank you; it couldn't be Evan and Jasmine, they're three doors from me."

Back in Evan and Jasmine's hotel room, Evan and Jasmine's underwear were on the floor and Evan was kissing all over Jasmine's neck as she closed her eyes feeling the pleasure of Evan's kiss. Then Evan looked up at Jasmine and asked her,

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said as she nodded her head. "Just fine, I'm just so happy; that's all."

Then Evan smiled as he kissed Jasmine's lips and started kissing her breasts tenderly and swirled his tongue around her nipples. Then Evan went down as he kissed Jasmine's stomach and all over her pierced navel as he moved down to her womanhood and Jasmine began to run her hands through Evan's hair as she was breathing hard.

Then Evan was kissing upward Jasmine's stomach and her chest and then her lips as Jasmine wrapped her arms and legs around Evan as he got inside of her and started moving as Jasmine was moaning quietly trying not to be too loud. Evan kept his pace as he was moving faster and after a while, he reached his climax as Jasmine reached hers and Evan collapsed on top of Jasmine.

Evan rolled off of Jasmine onto his side of the bed and Jasmine was comatose as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Damn," Jasmine said, "I…..can never…… get enough of you."

Then Jasmine rolled next to Evan as she cuddled next to him.

"Hey, Jasmine," Evan said.

"What?" Jasmine said.

"Me neither."

Then Jasmine giggled as she kissed Evan and the two fell asleep.


	64. Big Girls Don't Cry, They Get Even

**Chapter 64: Big Girls Don't Cry, They Get Even **

Smackdown was in Seattle, Washington and John was facing the Big Show.

Skye walked inside an empty dance studio at the arena where she was going to do her workout before Smackdown. Skye turned on her iPod and "Pleasure Principle" by Janet Jackson started playing and Skye started dancing.

_You might think I'm crazy but I'm serious _

_It's better you know now _

_What I thought was happiness was only part time bliss _

_You can take a bow _

_It was all just one big night out on the town _

_Riding in your limousine _

_We turned right and I said wrong which brings us to a stop _

_As the light is changing _

_Oh, my meters running, so I got to go now _

_It's the pleasure principle, oh, oh, ohh _

_It's the principle of pleasure _

_Ohh _

_It's the pleasure principle, oh, oh _

_It's true you want to build your life on guarantees _

_Hey, take a ride in a big yellow taxi _

_I'm not here to feed your insecurities _

_I wanted you to love me _

_This has become an all too familiar scene _

_It's not the first time I paid the fare _

_Where'd you get the idea of material possession? _

_Thank you for the ride nowhere _

_And, oh, my meters running, so I've really got to go _

_It's the pleasure principle oh oh, oh, ooh _

_It's the principle of pleasure _

_Ohh, ah _

_It's the pleasure principle oh oh, ohh, ah _

_I know what you mean to me _

_Baby, this is nowhere _

_You know what came in between you and me _

_Human differential _

_Sa dat dit dit dit, baby _

_It's the principle of pleasure _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah _

_It's the pleasure principle, principle _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah _

_You might say that I'm no good for you _

_I wouldn't trust your looks, baby, if I could _

_I got so many things I wanna do _

_Before I'm through _

_Hey, da dit da dit dat, baby _

_It's the pleasure principle _

_It's the pleasure principle _

_Hey hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey hey _

_It's the pleasure principle _

_Baby, you can't hold me down _

_Baby, you can't hold me down _

_After all the love that we've been through _

_After all you've put me through _

_Hey, hey ,hey, yeah _

_Love me, hey yeah, love me, yeah! _

_Hoo, ooh ooh ooh _

_It's the pleasure principle _

_Yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah! _

_Oh _

After the song ended, Skye heard some clapping and turned her head to see R-Truth clapping for her.

"Now that was impressive," R-Truth said.

"Oh, my God, I had no idea you was there watching me," Skye said. "I feel so embarrassed."

"Naw, don't be. Is this what you do everyday?"

"Well, it's part of my workout and I wouldn't compare it to John's parkour training. I can't even do that aside from this and kickboxing and karate."

"Right on; well, I'm sorry if I bothered you, so I'll just leave."

"Oh, no, don't be sorry. This isn't the first time somebody saw me dancing as working out. I appreciate it though."

"Alright, catch you later."

Then R-Truth left the dance studio as Skye sighed as she turned on her iPod again and went back to dancing.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Skye walked backstage after witnessing a disturbing moment involving her ex-boyfriend C.M. Punk.

Rey Mysterio, along with wife Angie and his son Dominic, celebrated the ninth birthday of his daughter, Aalyah, C.M. Punk and the Straight Edge Society interrupted the moment and Rey didn't have no answer when Punk challenged him to a Wrestlemania match nor would he battle him in front of his family. Punk responded by verbally tormenting Rey's family and Rey escorted his family away without dishing out a single blow.

Skye approached Rey Mysterio and his family as he was trying to calm them down.

"Hey, Rey," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Rey said.

"Listen, I am so sorry for what just happened out there. C.M. Punk had no right berating you and in front of your family. He is a jerk and thank God I broke with him."

"Thanks, Skye. I appreciate it."

"No problem; listen, is it okay if I give something to Aalyah since it is her birthday? It's a……."

Then Skye whispered in Rey's ear and Rey said,

"Sure, by all means."

"Thank you," Skye said as she kneeled down in front of Aalyah. "Hi, Aalyah, you remember me, Skye? You and I met along with my boyfriend John Morrison."

"Yeah," Aalyah said.

"Well, when I heard today was your birthday, I just had to find the perfect present that I know you'll like. Here you go." Then Skye handed Aalyah a CD. "It's a signed copy of Scene 42's platinum debut album, 'Behind the Scenes.'"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and Scene 42 will be performing at Wrestlemania 26 and maybe you and your family will be there."

"We will."

"Now there's a smile that I wanna see. You enjoy that CD, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Skye."

"You're welcome." Then Skye stood up. "Thanks, Rey. I thought that would put a smile on her face."

"Hey, thanks so much, Skye," Rey said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem and Rochelle, if it makes you feel any better, maybe you and Dream's Secret can confront the Straight Edge Society and give them a piece of our mind."

"You can count on it," Rochelle said.

"Catch you in a bit."

Then Skye walked away.

Later, it was time for the match between John and the Big Show.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and was showing off his title belts and then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink and black lace bandeau top, black pinstripe pants with suspenders and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as she & John got into the ring. John stared at the Big Show as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him and John took off fur coat and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John was in the corner as Big Show was talking trash and John immediately kicked Big Show in the midsection and landed some rights & lefts and bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and was kicking and hitting the Big Show with everything as John bounced off the ropes and Big Show landed a hard elbow to the head. Then Big Show grabbed John and hit a head butt and Big Show was talking trash again as he tossed John to the corner and landed a big chop to the chest and he grabbed John by the hair and shoved him to the canvas and Big Show continued taunting John as John attempted to fight back with right hands but Big Show hit another head butt.

Then Big Show stepped on John and the trash-talking continued as Big Show grabbed John and hit a hard right hand to the midsection and another chop to the chest and Skye got on the ring apron to distract Big Show as Big Show went after her, Skye fell off the ring apron and Big Show laughed as he applied a standing rear chinlock. John was fighting back with back elbow and finally got to the ropes to break the hold but Big Show landed a big boot him to the side of the head as John fell to the floor and Skye went over to check on him as Big Show stared at her and Skye stared back as she helped John to his feet but Big Show grabbed John by the hair as Skye screamed.

Big Show pulled John into the ring but John landed a side-kick and was fighting back with right hands before Big Show shoved him down and John stumbled to the corner as Big Show charged into a boot to the head and Big Show charged again as John landed a low dropkick to the knee sending Big Show's head onto the top turnbuckle. John ran into a chokeslam but John escaped onto the ring apron and John landed a kick him in the head and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a dropkick for a two count and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a running knee to the head for a two count.

Then John went for the Flying Chuck but John turned around right into the knockout punch and Big Show made the cover and picked up the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as the referee raised the Big Show's arm in the air and left the ring as Skye quickly got into the ring to check on John and the Big Show backed up the ramp as he looked at Skye who was a little shaken from the beat down John had.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Michelle McCool versus Tiffany, who was no longer the General Manager for ECW and it is now a wrestler.

Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Then Tiffany's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she stared at Michelle and the referee called for the bell.

Michelle was taunting Tiffany and then pushed her down as Tiffany got back up and Michelle did jumping jacks and push-ups as Tiffany went after her but Michelle went to the ropes and then charged at Tiffany but Tiffany immediately landed an Atomic Drop and hit a couple of clotheslines but hitting a low dropkick to the legs. Then Tiffany kicked Michelle in the midsection sending her out of the ring and Tiffany went right after Michelle clubbing her from behind and hitting her head on the ring apron twice and Layla was screaming as Tiffany was hitting some forearms and a back elbow and whipped Michelle into the barricade.

Then Layla kept screaming at Tiffany as she charged at her with a shoulder tackle forcing the referee to call a disqualification and then Michelle landed a knee to Tiffany's face and threw back into the ring as Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain as Michelle and Layla were talking trash to Tiffany in the corner.

Vickie got into the ring and Michelle & Layla stared at her as Vickie looked at the two and walked over to Tiffany as Beth Phoenix ran into the ring and she tossed Layla into Michelle and landed a double clothesline before sending Layla and Michelle both out of the ring. Then Beth turned her head to Vickie and Vickie went to leave the ring as Beth grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the middle of the ring but she slowly let go.

Vickie was relived but Beth turned serious as she landed a clothesline on Vickie and was about to do more damage when Michelle and Layla got into the ring to distract Beth and ran out of the ring as did Vickie as she ran into the back. Then Beth helped Tiffany to her feet and then raised her arm in the air as Madison's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Madison was wearing a black floral and butterfly print tie-back off-the-shoulder top, black leather pants and her hair curled.

"You see, WWE Universe," Madison said, "that is why the Angelic Coalition laws exist and Beth Phoenix, you know what Vickie Guerrero, Michelle McCool, and Layla are capable of which lead you to do a good deed and because of that, I will put my Women's Championship on the line against you at Wrestlemania 26. Michelle McCool and Layla, I warned you and Vickie Guerrero, you better stay out of our way."

Then Beth smiled as Michelle and Layla were shocked and throwing fits as Madison walked to the back.

A little later, Dream's Secret and Rochelle were walking backstage when they approached C.M. Punk and the Straight Edge Society after Punk hightailed out of the dodge from a beat down from Rey Mysterio after Luke Gallows' match against Kane.

"You have some nerve going out to the ring, embarrassing Rey Mysterio, making his daughter cry and berating his family?" Skye said getting in Punk's face. "This is exactly why I broke up with you for John Morrison because you're taking this straight-edge thing way too far. We are gonna get you so bad and you wanna know why? Because we have a plan."

"Yeah, a plan," Destiny said.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Punk said.

"You'll see," Skye said.

Then Dream's Secret and Rochelle began to walk away when Rochelle immediately hit Punk in the arm with a nightstick and Serena was about to go after Rochelle but Luke held her back.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Rochelle said. "Nothing except me clubbing you in the back of your bald head. And Punk, when you mess with my family, you mess with me, and you know what I'm capable of."

Then Dream's Secret and Rochelle walked away and a few minutes later, three people in black clothing attacked the girls from behind. They were kicking and hitting the girls and tossed them around before they were left on the ground unable to fight back. Then the people removed their masks to reveal themselves as the Ambernathy Girls and Michelle McCool & Layla came forward next to the sisters.

"Hey, Dream's Secret," Michelle said, "you might as well join your friends JazzShay and Christina Alexis because at Wrestlemania 26, it's gonna be a ten-Diva tag team match against the Ambernathy Girls and Simply Flawless Team Lay-Cool."

Then the girls laughed and walked away leaving Dream's Secret and Rochelle on the floor.

Several minutes later, Dream's Secret were in the locker room with John and R-Truth tending to them with ice packs.

"So the worthless team of the Ambernathy Girls decided to join the Simply Flawless Michelle McCool and Layla," Skye said. "That's just like them."

"Looks like Team Lay-Cool snapped when Madison made the announcement of her versus Beth Phoenix at Wrestlemania 26 for the Women's Championship," Destiny said. "I knew those girls would be desperate."

"But the best part is us teaming with JazzShay and Christina; Michelle, Layla, and the Ambernathys aren't gonna focus well as a tag team."

"Well, your team has a better chance," John said. "I mean, what does Michelle, Layla, and the Ambernathys have to prove?"

"Nothing, but to stop acting like a bunch of bitchy five-year-olds. The Ambernathy Girls beat JazzShay once and hasn't beaten Christina yet, but it's not enough for them because they want to embarrass JazzShay for them beating up Jeremy Piven at Summerslam last year. And Michelle McCool and Layla, with Beth Phoenix finally seeing the light of the Angelic Coalition is capable of, they are not having it and they blame us. They'll keep threatening Vickie Guerrero until she leaves and never comes back again and go after us. We'll be ready."

"Well, I know you two, JazzShay, and Christina will get the job done at Wrestlemania and so will John and myself," R-Truth said.

"You bet," John said.

"Oh, we will get the job done, alright," Destiny said.

"Absolutely," Skye said.


	65. Dress Shopping

**Chapter 65: Dress Shopping**

Three days later……

The day after Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny had their Wrestlemania 26 performance rehearsals as Scene 42, they met up with Christina and Madison at Macy's at the mall in Denver, Colorado shopping for a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

"My goodness, there is too much for me to pick one dress," Madison said as she went through a rack of gowns.

"For you at least," Christina said. "I'm sticking to short dress since I wore a pant suit last year's Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"By the way, is Josh coming to Phoenix?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Oh, my God, look at this dress," Jasmine said to Destiny.

The two were a few feet away as Jasmine picked up a satin pink shimmering glamour drape gown from the rack.

"My, it looks low-cut," Destiny said, "but the design is pretty."

"Well, I wanna look sexy for my man, but not too much thought. I think I'll try this dress on."

Then Jasmine went over to the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Skye and Shayna were busy looking for their dresses until they both had their hands on a lime green halter chic gown.

As soon as the two women grabbed the dress, they backed away avoiding a fight.

"Okay, I hope that we can come to a mutual agreement as to who will get this dress because, personally, it'll look good on me," Skye said.

"We'll see according to a flip of my lucky coin," Shayna said as she pulled out a lucky coin from her jeans pocket. "I call tails."

Then Shayna flipped the coin in the air and caught it before she slapped it in her hand to reveal heads.

"You win," Shayna said.

"Thank you," Skye said as she picked up the dress from the rack.

Then Shayna saw a dress that got her attention: a champagne silk cross back gown.

"Now that is a killer dress," Skye said.

"I'll say," Shayna said as she picked up the dress from the rack. "Oh, this would look so good on me."

"Ta-da," Jasmine said as she was out of the dressing room in the pink gown.

"Oh, my goodness," Destiny said as she walked over along with the rest of the gang. "You look so beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you could actually go to the prom in that dress," Christina said.

"I would since I never went to my senior prom. What do you think?"

"It doesn't suck," Skye said.

"I am so gonna get this dress!"

Then Jasmine giggled as she went back to the dressing room.

"Well, we might as well try on our dresses," Shayna said.

"Lead the way," Skye said.

Then Skye and Shayna went over to the dressing room.

"So, Madison," Destiny said, "are you thinking about taking a date to the Hall of Fame ceremony?"

"I don't think so," Madison said. "What about you? Is Jasmine's stepbrother Alex coming to Phoenix?"

"No, he said he'll be busy with his father's business. Looks like you and I stag again this year."

"I don't mind; besides, I'm spending the rest of the night with my friends and family before the big day Sunday."

"Well, from what I heard," Christina said, "Jasmine, Shayna, and Skye are planning a date night with their guys after the Hall of Fame Ceremony. I might as well join them with Josh."

"Go to Portland's, the best place for a date night. I'll hook you guys up."

"Hey, ladies," Skye said as she and Shayna were out of the dressing room in their dresses.

"Oh, my God," Christina said as she walked over along with the rest of the gang. "I don't know if John and Kofi can keep their eyes off of you two the whole entire night."

"And why is that?" Shayna said.

"Because you girls got big boobs," Jasmine said.

"Damn, Jasmine, did you have to throw that out?" Skye said.

"It's true," Destiny said, "especially in those dresses."

"Thank you."

"Well, I say you girls look beautiful," Madison said. "You are gonna be turning heads around everyone at the Hall of Fame Ceremony."

"Well, Shayna and I almost fought over this dress, but I ended up winning the coin toss. Thank you, Shayna."

"No problem," Shayna said.

An hour later, the girls walked out of Macy's carrying their dresses with smiles on their faces.

"We did it," Destiny said. "We finally got our dresses and it's onto the Hall of Fame Ceremony in two weeks."

"Yeah!" Skye said.

"Yeah, I just gotta hide my dress from Evan because I wanna see the look on his face once he sees me in this," Jasmine said.

"Well, I am totally excited to go to the Hall of Fame Ceremony with John this year. I just hope I don't run into my pathetic ex-boyfriend after what he did on Smackdown."

"Just try to have a good time," Madison said, "that's what matters. Oh, and I have to ask Nicole to design a wrestling outfit for me for Wrestlemania now that I'm facing Beth Phoenix for the Women's Title."

"I'm pretty sure she'll hook you up," Shayna said.

"Yeah, she designed an outfit for me when I was a lumberjill for 'Eddie's Angels' Playboy Evening Gown match at last year's Wrestlemania," Christina said, "in my hometown of Houston, Texas."

"Well, I'll ask her tonight since RAW is having a houseshow," Madison said.

"Great," Jasmine said. "Let's get a bite to eat and we'll be on our way."


	66. Wrestlemania Impound

**Chapter 66: Wrestlemania Impound**

RAW was in Rey Mysterio's hometown of San Diego, California and on that night, Evan was facing Sheamus, Jasmine was facing Gabrielle Ambernathy in a Divas' match, and Kofi was facing Batista.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room trying on an outfit and looking at herself in the mirror when Shayna walked inside.

"Oh, wow, look at you," Shayna said. "All dolled up like a……sexy tomboy!"

"Hey, this is me, this is who I am," Jasmine said.

Jasmine was wearing a green and black lace camisole mini dress, black net Capri-stockings, and green hi-top Converse sneakers.

"Since when you became interested in wearing Capri-stockings, mini dresses, and converse sneakers?" Shayna said.

"Ever since Joy Giovanni wore an outfit like this at last year's Wrestlemania," Jasmine said, "I've been wanting to add this to my style of clothing. I didn't wanna copy her then but I can now."

"Well, since you brought it up, Nicole is already at work on Madison's Wrestlemania outfit."

"Nicole, ever the designer."

"And speaking of Wrestlemania, with us facing the Ambernathy Girls, Michelle McCool, and Layla along with Christina, I sort of have this feeling they're gonna jump us the first chance they get."

"Oh, don't worry about that; we always got backup just in case. I really don't give a crap about the Ambernathys or Simply Flawless. Simply Flawless had their chances at the Women's Championship and blew it one too many times. Let them do what they wanna do; it won't make a big difference."

"Well, Beth Phoenix now that she's finally seen the light."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Evan and Sheamus

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine was wearing her green outfit and her hair in curly ponytails. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed and got into the ring. Then Evan climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and pounded his chest as he took off his necklace and asked for the microphone.

"One minute, one minute," Sheamus said. "Before I start my match, I would like……"

Then Sheamus landed a cheap-shot hitting Evan in the head with the microphone as Jasmine quickly left the ring and Sheamus dropped the microphone as Evan got up holding his head and Sheamus landed a bicycle kick to the face and Sheamus grabbed Evan and landed the Iron Cross Outsider's Edge drop as Evan rolled to the floor.

Jasmine covered her mouth as she ran over to Evan to check on him and she & the referee helped him up as they walked up the ramp to the back.

Several minutes later, Jasmine was pacing back and forth still reeling from the vicious beatdown of Sheamus towards Evan when Christina and Shayna came forward.

"Jasmine, you poor thing," Christina said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…..still shaken after what happened," Jasmine said. "Oh, my God."

"Listen, don't think about that right now, okay?" Shayna said as she put her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. "Evan is still in the Money-in the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania, you're the Divas' Champion, don't let this get to you."

"Okay, alright."

"Oh, poor Jasmine Morgan," Gabrielle said as she and her sisters came forward. "I am so sorry that your fiancé got beaten up Sheamus tonight. How embarrassing for you. But that's not gonna compare to what I'm gonna do to you in our match after that stunt you pulled on me last week."

"Maybe you deserved it," Christina said, "after all, rats are a specialty when you're stuck on an island and you girls also hate the woods because you're afraid to get dirty."

"We're gonna pretend you didn't just say that," Paris said as she got in Christina's face.

"See you out there," Katrina said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked away as JazzShay and Christina stared at them.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Maryse.

Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and pointed at the fans and got back down as Maryse's entrance theme and she came out from the curtain. Maryse walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, and flipped her hair backwards before going into the ring and

Maryse was showing off as Kelly got on the turnbuckles and was flaunting when Maryse was about to attack her but Kelly was fighting back with forearms and took Maryse down as she punched away at her before the referee pulled her away and Kelly kicked Maryse in the midsection and went to kick her again but Maryse grabbed Kelly's foot and flipped her. Then Kelly landed a dropkick and went after Maryse again as the referee held her back and Kelly kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed the K2 for a two count and Maryse pulled Kelly to the middle turnbuckle and hit the French Kiss for the three count.

Then the referee raised Maryse's arm in the air and then she kicked Kelly Kelly in the midsection and Kelly rolled to the floor and Maryse followed as she threw her into the ring barrier. Then Maryse threw Kelly Kelly back into the ring as Gail Kim and Eve Torres ran into the ring and Gail grabbed Maryse as she and Eve landed forearms and Gail landed a neck breaker on Maryse.

As Gail and Eve tried to help Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool and Layla ran out to the ring and attacked Eve and Gail as Layla tossed Eve out of the ring and she & Michelle whipped Gail to the corner and Michelle landed a knee to Gail's face. Eve got back in the ring and landed a clothesline to Layla and turned to Michelle as Layla grabbed her by the leg and Michelle kicked Eve in the face.

Then Christina and Dream's Secret ran to the ring as Michelle and Layla bailed out of the ring and the three stared at Simply Flawless as they were talking trash and Christina turned her head to Maryse who was in the corner. Then Christina grabbed Maryse and whipped her to Skye who kicked her in the midsection and Dream's Secret landed the Dreamcatcher and Dream's Secret was helping Gail and Eve as Christina asked for the microphone.

"Well, well, well," Christina said, "Simply Flawless has decided to come to RAW to send a message. Well, you don't have to look no further because we got it. You think you can come up here and beat up on the Divas to scare us? I don't think so because you never know when we'll strike against you next."

Then Christina gave the microphone to Skye and she said,

"And in the words of my good friend, R-Truth, that's what's up."

Simply Flawless continued to talk trash as Christina and Dream's Secret helped Eve, Gail, and Kelly Kelly to their and Christina pointed at Simply Flawless as a warning.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine versus Gabrielle Ambernathy. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is schedule for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Paris and Katrina, from Beverly Hills, California, Gabrielle Ambernathy."

Paris and Katrina were wearing black low-cut long-sleeve tops, red and pink & black lace bustiers and miniskirts, black boots, and their hair straight. Katrina was wearing a blue and black lace bustier, black pants, and her hair curled. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna and Christina following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Christina Alexis and Shayna Brooke, representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a purple and black outline bra top, purple shorts, black knee socks with purple trim, black net stocking and black leather hand warmers. Shayna was wearing a green split panel vest-styled top, black pants, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a black tie-back halter top with rhinestones on the straps, denim jeans, and a black newsboy cap covering her curly hair.

The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Christina and Shayna got into the ring as they stared at the Ambernathy Girls who were teasing Jasmine and Christina, Shayna, Paris, and Katrina got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Gabrielle circled around the ring and locked up as Gabrielle clubbed Jasmine in the back three times and kicked her in the midsection before she applied a chinlock and clubbed her in the back of the head and rubbed her face on the mat as she grabbed Jasmine and whipped her to the ropes and Jasmine kicked Gabrielle in the face and bounced off the ropes again as she landed a hurricurranna. Then Jasmine landed a couple of dropkicks and some forearms as she whipped Gabrielle to the ropes but Gabrielle held on as Jasmine charged into a back elbow and Gabrielle kicked her in the back before covering for a two count and Gabrielle whipped Jasmine to the corner and went to splash her but Jasmine moved out of the way.

Then Jasmine landed some chops to Gabrielle's chest and whipped her to the corner and Jasmine did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and landed a bulldog slam and then Katrina got on the turnbuckles to distract Jasmine as Jasmine went after missing a right hand and Christina ran over and pulled Katrina face-first onto the ring apron as Shayna got on the ring apron as she saw Paris on there as well. The referee held Shayna back as Christina went after Paris and Gabrielle raked Jasmine in the eye and kicked her in the midsection as landed a sitout facebuster for the win.

"Here is your winner, Gabrielle Ambernathy," Justin announced.

Gabrielle quickly left the ring as Christina and Shayna got into the ring and Paris & Gabrielle went to Katrina and helped her as Christina and Shayna checked on Jasmine. The Ambernathy Girls laughed at JazzShay and Christina as they raised each other's arms in the air.

A little later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Batista.

Batista's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and the lights went out as Batista walked down the ramp and got in the ring and was on the turnbuckles as he flexed his muscles. Batista got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and took off his pants as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as Batista was mocking him and Batista immediately got Kofi on his shoulder and rammed him to the corner and landed some shoulder tackles before Batista whipped Kofi to the other corner hard and Batista bounced off the ropes and kicked Kofi in the head and grabbed Kofi by the hair and hit his head onto the turnbuckle. Then Dave was punching away at Kofi in the corner and choked him with his boot and was kicking Kofi before he got him on his shoulder but Kofi escaped and Batista ran into a back elbow and Kofi was kicking Batista before Batista hit a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi kicked Dave in the face.

Then Kofu ducked a clothesline and landed some chops to the chest and landed a dropkick sending Batista to the ropes and Kofi landed a dropkick and Kofi was pumping himself up as he went for the Boom Drop but Batista rolled out of the ring and Kofi went for a baseball slide but Dave moved and kicked Kofi in the midsection before he ran him into the ring barrier. Then Batista threw Kofi back into the ring and Kofi went to the corner as Batista went for a splash but Kofi moved into a pendulum kick to the face and Dave was bleeding from the head as Kofi was on the top rope and went for a clothesline but Batista caught him with a clothesline of his own and landed a spine buster before hitting the Batista Bomb for the win.

Then Batista looked down at Kofi as the referee gave him the WWE Title belt and Dave refused to be helped with the blood on his face thanks to the kick from Kofi and raised the title belt in the air as Shayna shook her head.

Rochelle was watching the whole thing backstage as in her mind, she was planning revenge for Dave using her all this time.


	67. Pound for Pound

**Chapter 67: Pound for Pound**

Smackdown was in John's hometown of Los Angeles, California and John was teaming up with R-Truth in a tag team match against the Hart Dynasty.

At the hotel in San Diego, Jasmine, Evan, Kofi, and Shayna were arriving at the restaurant for breakfast when the girls spotted Nicole sitting down.

"Hey, why don't you guys save our seats?" Jasmine said. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Evan said.

Then Evan and Kofi walked to their seats as Jasmine and Shayna walked towards Nicole.

"Hello, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Nicole said as she turned her head.

"I don't know, maybe you can explain to us about what Bret Hart revealed to Mr. McMahon last night," Shayna said.

Last night on RAW, after inviting Vince McMahon and Bret "The Hitman" Hart to the ring for the contract signing for their match at Wrestlemania, guest host "Stone Cold" Steve Austin made Vince squirm when he announced, under his orders, that Bret Hart's father, Stu Hart, would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2010. After that, that's when the trap was slowly, sweetly revealed.

Bret had his cast and crutches aside and informed Vince his leg was perfectly fine because the car accident weeks ago was a complete ruse thanks to him and John Cena. Bret also told a shocked Vince that if he tried to back out of their match, which was now a No Holds Barred match, he would sue him for every cent just before he clobbered Vince with his cast. As a final verbal backhand, Bret paraphrased Vince from 12 years ago: "Vince just screwed Vince."

"Oh, yeah, that," Nicole said. "Yeah, John was part of it and so was I."

"So you crying and everything was part of the act too?" Jasmine said.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, my God, I couldn't believe you and John and Bret Hart came up with this whole scheme. You actually made us think that Mr. McMahon had something to do with the car accident."

"Hey, my husband is not stupid and he's got a brain. Maybe if Mr. McMahon starts acting like a man and do things the right way, then Bret Hart wouldn't go through all this trouble to lure him into a match at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, well, that's his problem and there is no going back," Shayna said. "You actually had us fooled though."

"It was funny and heartwrenching at the same time but Mr. McMahon fell for it."

"Well, we better join our guys," Jasmine said, "so we'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked to their table to join Kofi and Evan.

A couple of hours later, Skye and Destiny were driving from San Diego to Los Angeles when they arrived at Skye's townhouse.

"Home sweet home," Skye said as she and Destiny got out of the car.

"That's exactly what I said when I went back home to Portland," Destiny said. "Now I'm here at your place."

Then the girls were getting their luggage out of the car when another care showed up and as it parked, John got out of the car.

"Is John staying here?" Destiny said.

"No, just coming here to check on us," Skye said.

"So am I missing anything here?" John said.

"No, we just arrived here and about to go through that door."

"I thought you be at the gym somewhere doing that crazy parkour you're doing now," Destiny said.

"Oh, be jealous; it's no secret John stays in great shape doing that awesome workout."

"Yeah, aside from crawling and jumping from place to place."

"Maybe once after you and Skye get settled in, you could come check me out," John said.

"I don't see a problem with that. I could use a workout myself."

"Well, let's get settled in and we'll be on our way," Skye said.

Then John helped the girls with their bags as they got into Skye's house.

Later, Smackdown was on and C.M. Punk and the Straight Edge Society were walking down the hallway after another confrontation with Rey Mysterio.

After being tormented in front of his family last week, Rey Mysterio accepted C.M. Punk's challenge for a Wrestlemania match; but Rey wanted their differences to be settled in a Street Fight, Not willing to give in to Rey's request so easily, Punk demanded that he beat Luke Gallows in a match or their Wrestlemania encounter would be a straight up match. Punk also declared that if Rey touches him before Wrestlemania, their match is off and if Rey loses at Wrestlemania, he must join the Straight Edge Society and leave Rochelle behind.

As the Straight Edge Society went into the locker room, Punk noticed that his stuff was covered with liquor and cigarettes as he was shocked not wanting to touch any of it.

"What the hell?" Punk said.

"What?" Serena said.

"Look at this."

"Oh, my Goodness, who the hell did this?" Luke said.

"I think I know and those girls were not joking at all."

Dream's Secret heard the whole thing from outside the locker room and quietly walked away to around a corner.

"Phase one complete," Skye said as she and Destiny high-fived each other.

"And now onto phase two," Destiny said.

Then JazzShay laughed quietly as they walked away.

A little later, Michelle McCool and Layla were walking backstage as they upset about their lost to Beth Phoenix and Tiffany in a Divas' tag team match when JazzShay attacked the girls from behind. They were kicking and hitting the girls before they were unconscious.

"Well, Simply Flawless," Jasmine said, "it takes two to tango, doesn't it?"

"See ya," Shayna said.

Then the girls laughed and walked away leaving Michelle and Layla on the floor.

A little later, Beth was talking to someone on the phone when Madison walked up to her.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back," Beth said as she ended the call.

"Listen, are you sure you wanna get into this match against Vickie Guerrero?" Madison said, I mean, you never know what tricks she might have up her sleeve."

After the Divas' tag team match, Vickie Guerrero demanded an apology from Beth for hitting her with a clothesline last week. Beth obliged with an apology, but that still wasn't good enough for Vickie before she announced a match between herself and Beth next week.

"Look, Madison, I know what you're trying to do," Beth said, "but I can handle this myself. I don't care what Vickie Guerrero does to me. She doesn't intimidate me."

"I'm just saying," Madison said, "she did the same thing to Mickie James and she tried to do the same thing to me, but I'm telling you, she screws everybody. So you better do what you have to do."

Then Madison walked away.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was John and R-Truth versus the Hart Dynasty.

The Hart Dynasty was already in the ring and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black sparkling off-the-shoulder mini dress, black ribbon trim stockings, a diamond forehead tiara, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she high-fived the young lady and Skye & John got into the ring. Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_

_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_

_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_

_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_

_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_

_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_

_Statin my claim to fame_

_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_

_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"L.A.!" R-Truth shouted. "What I wanna know is what's up?!"

And the crowd chanted "What's up!" as Skye grabbed the microphone and said,

"That's what up in L.A!"

Then Skye smiled as she, John, Tyson, and Natalya got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

David immediately kicked R-Truth in the midsection and hit a forearm as R-Truth fought back with a couple of right hands and he twisted David's arm as he made the tag to John and the two whipped David to the ropes and hit a double dropkick as John covered for a one count and David shoved John as he landed a belly-to-belly suplex. Then David rammed John to the corner as he made the tag to Tyson and David got a shouldertackle as Tyson got a right hand and was kicking away at John as the referee pulled him away and then Tyson choked John before hitting a snapmare and a dropkick to the back for a two count and Tyson stared at John as he grabbed him by the hair and hit a back elbow to the head.

Then Tyson stared at R-Truth as he went for a suplex but John escaped as he bounced off the ropes and R-Truth made a blind tag as John kicked Tyson in the face and R-Truth bounced the ropes and nailed the Lie Detector as John slid out of the ring and grabbed David's leg to keep him from breaking the count and R-Truth made the cover for the win.

John got back in the ring and stared at the Hart Dynasty as Skye got into the ring and the referee raised John and R-Truth's arms in the air along with Skye. Then R-Truth was dancing and landed a split as Skye went to the middle of the ring and was dancing as well as John nodded his head getting excited. Then the three hugged each other as they got out of the ring.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Luke Gallows.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him.

Rochelle was wearing a gray burn-out low-cut tank top with a green rosette detail on the sleeve and split angular hem, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Luke Gallows and Serena following him. The three walked down the ramp and Luke got into the ring and Rey stared at Punk as Rochelle got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rey ducked an immediate clothesline from Luke and was kicking and punching away at him before Luke got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Rey in the head and whipped him to the corner and Luke went for a splash but Rey moved out of the way and once again was kicking and punching away at Luke before the referee pulled him away. Then Rey landed a baseball slide to the groin and Luke got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Rey in the throat for a two count and Luke whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying headscissors sending Luke to the middle rope.

Rey bounced off the ropes and went for the 619 but Luke popped up and hit a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and whipped Rey to the corner and tossed him out of the ring and then Luke followed as he then slammed Rey chest-first over the security barrier and got back in the ring and Rochelle was checking on Rey as Punk yelled at Rey to stay down. Rochelle stared at Punk as he stared and then at the count of nine, Rey slid back into the ring as Punk was throwing a fit and Luke was stomping on Rey as he grabbed Rey and applied a bearhug and Rey was hitting Luke in the head as Luke rammed him to the corner and placed him on the top turnbuckle and Luke climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Rey blocked and was punching Luke on the side and the head sending him on the mat.

Then Rey landed a seated senton and bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and hit a springboard crossbody for a two count and Luke got a knee to the midsection and whipped Rey to the ropes and landed a high slam and bounced off the ropes to land a splash on Rey for a two count and Luke shoved Rey to the corner and ran into both feet to the face twice and Rey bounced off the ropes and hit a wheelbarrow bulldog slam. Then Rey rolled onto the ring apron and landed a springboard legdrop for a nearfall and Rey hit a low dropkick sending Luke into the middle ropes and Rey bounced off the ropes to hit the 619 and Punk tried to get into the ring as the referee held him back and as Rey was about to hit the springboard splash off the top rope, Serena yanked him off balance and Luke then covered Rey for the win.

Rochelle chased Serena around the ring and up the ramp as Dream's Secret came out from the curtain and Serena stopped in her tracks. Dream's Secret blocked Serena's way as Serena turned to see Rochelle blocking her way and Rochelle kicked Serena in the midsection and dragged her down on the ramp. Then Dream's Secret held onto Serena by her arms as Rochelle pulled out a pair of scissors from behind and cut open her shirt as Punk just stood there and watched as he squirmed. Then Rochelle pulled off Serena's pants as Dream's Secret let go of her and Serena ran up the ramp trying to cover herself as Rey charged at Luke over the top rope and was attacking him punching away at him.

Luke tried to get away as Rey went after him again attacking him on the announcers' table and the referee and Josh Matthews pulled him away. Punk was sitting on the ring apron and watched as Rey stared at him but Punk didn't notice Rochelle coming behind as she clubbed Punk in the head with a nightstick and was beating him with it as Rey attacked Luke again and the referee intervened pulling him away again.

Punk, back in the ring, was clutching in pain as Rochelle stared at him and Rey got into the ring as he stared at Punk and the two left the ring as they joined Dream's Secret and walked up the ramp with pride leaving the Straight Edge Society humiliated and beaten down.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Skye was having a family night with her mother Alexandria and her cousin Hayley at her townhouse and Destiny was joining them.

"So tomorrow, you and Lauren are having final rehearsals for Wrestlemania?" Alexandria said.

"Yes, we are," Skye said. "We have been working so hard to get the routines down and when we arrive in Phoenix, it's gonna be us at the stadium."

"And you girls are gonna perform at Wrestlemania Axxess?" Hayley said.

"Oh, yeah, on Friday," Destiny said. "We are so gonna have a busy week ahead of us."

"But that's what Wrestlemania is all about," Skye said.

"Well, I would like to go," Alexandria said, "but you know with your father and I working long hours at the office."

"Well, you two did come to see me and John tonight and at least Hayley will be with me next week."

"That's good, just keep her out of trouble."

"Yes, Aunt Alexandria," Hayley said.

Then Skye's cell phone rang as she walked out of the living room to the foyer and Skye took her cell phone out of her pocket as she sat on the stairs. Skye noticed that John was calling her as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Skye said.

"Hey, baby," John said calling from his place.

"John, why the sudden urgency to call me?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to hear my voice for the night, but I know you wanted to spend some time with your family. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. It's just me, Destiny, my mom and my cousin Hayley."

"Oh, good. Well, I'll let you go, but are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

Then Skye ended the call as she joined the women in the living room.


	68. American Grandstand

**Chapter 68: American Grandstand**

RAW and Smackdown were in San Jose, California for the supershow and Wrestlemania was six days away.

On RAW, Kofi was in a Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match against Vladimir Kozlov, John was facing the Miz, and Shayna was facing Paris Ambernathy.

Rochelle was backstage at the arena passing out invitations when she came across Evan and Jasmine.

"Hello, you two," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Jasmine said. "What's up?"

"I'm just passing out invitations and making sure you two have them as well."

"Thank you," Evan said as Rochelle handed the couple the invitations.

"Oh, your boyfriend's Wrestlemania after-party," Jasmine said.

"Uh-huh, at the Biltmore Hotel right after the event," Rochelle said. "You two will have a rocking good time."

"Yeah, just like last year when 'Eddie's Angels' threw that awesome Wrestlemania after-party."

"But we had a great time that night," Evan said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Since I'm passing out invitations to Braden's party," Rochelle said, "are we gonna get an invitation to your wedding?"

"Absolutely," Evan said, "we haven't forgotten about you."

"No, absolutely not," Jasmine said. "You know, you're invited. Don't worry."

"Cool, by the way," Rochelle said, "Braden's here if you wanna say hi to him."

"Can we?"

"Sure."

"Let's go, babe," Evan said.

Then the three walked away as Christina and Madison were behind watching them.

"Hey, we need to start finishing plans for Jasmine's surprise bridal shower," Christina said.

"Oh, of course," Madison said, "with Wrestlemania coming up and about, we have to do that. Jasmine is gonna be so thrilled. I know it."

"We might as well get down to it before the show."

"Yeah."

Then Madison and Christina walked away.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and the Miz.

A mix of the Miz and the Big Show's entrance themes played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and the Miz got into the ring as the Big Show went around the ring and sat at the announcers' table. Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye and R-Truth following him.

Skye was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap tank top, green pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards and R-Truth doing a little dance as the pyro went off. The three walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy and John got into the ring as Skye and R-Truth went around the ring and joined the Big Show at the announcers' table and the referee called for the bell.

Miz and John went face-to-face before the two locked up and John twisted Miz's arm before settling into a headlock and covering for a two count and John applied the headlock and Miz got to his feet as he went to the corner for a break and Miz stared at John before he slapped him in the face and John hit a right hand before he kicked Miz in the midsection and kicked him in the head out of the ring. Then John went for a slingshot splash but Miz ran away as he went after John, John hit a standing back kick and then landed a springboard moonsault onto Miz and John rolled through as he threw Miz back into the ring and as John was about to get back into the ring, Miz punched John in the midsection.

Then Miz clubbed John in the back as he grabbed him by the hair and Miz got onto the ring apron as he snapped John's neck off the ring apron and Miz threw John back into the ring and landed a backbreaker and neck breaker combination for a two count and Miz applied a chinlock combined with an eye rake. John got to his feet as he landed back elbows to the midsection but Miz yanked him down to the mat and Miz bounced off the ropes and missed a kick to the face as John rolled him up for a two count and Miz landed a standing kick to the face for a two count and Miz was rubbing John's face on the mat and applied another chinlock and John got to his feet as he landed back elbows to the midsection and John was hitting some right hands sending Miz to the corner.

John was punching away at him before the referee pulled him back before John charged into a back elbow from Miz and Miz charged at John as John landed a faceplant and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a knee to the face for a two count and John punched away at Miz before the referee pulled him away and John charged at Miz as he ducked a clothesline and slid out of the ring pulling Miz face-first on the mat. Then John climbed the top turnbuckle but Miz cut him off and hit a right hand as he climbed the middle turnbuckle as he was hitting right hands and Miz went for a superplex but John blocked and fought Miz off with right hands and nailed a sunset flip power bomb and then the Starship Pain for the win.

R-Truth and Skye applauded for John as Big Show stood up and threw down the headset and he was talking trash to R-Truth before he shoved down him onto Skye. Then John went through the ropes hitting a baseball slide kick onto Big Show as R-Truth and Skye went into the ring and Big Show then chased the three out of the ring.

Big Show was livid as John, R-Truth, and Skye backed up the ramp and Skye was laughing as she raised John and R-Truth's arms in the air and the three hugged each other as John and R-Truth slapped hands as Big Show was still mad.

Then it was time for the Money-in-the-Bank Qualifying match which was Kofi versus Vladimir Kozlov.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Vladimir Kozlov's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the crowd as he took off his robe and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he was landing kicks to Vladimir and went to kick him again but Vladimir grabbed his leg and took him and Kofi flipped to the outside and was about to get back into the ring but Vladimir grabbed him by the hair and Kofi trapped Vladimir throat-first across the top rope. Kofi got back in the ring and landed a couple of forearms before he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and Vladimir hit a big shove and grabbed Kofi as he landed head butts to the chest and a belly-to-belly overhead suplex for a two count and then Vladimir got Kofi on his shoulder in a submission hold.

Kofi slipped out and bounced off the ropes as he walked into a fallaway slam and Vladimir grabbed Kofi onto his shoulders and placed him on the top turnbuckle as he landed some head butts and Vladimir kicked Kofi in the midsection as he got him on his shoulder but Kofi slipped out and rolled Vladimir to the mat and landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down happily as she got into the ring and jumped in Kofi's arms as he twirled her around and Kofi's arms were raised in the air by Shayna and the referee. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi pointed at the Wrestlemania sign as he got back down and e & Shayna hugged each other as Shayna kissed him.

Several minutes later, JazzShay was backstage celebrating Kofi's victory.

"We're going to Mania, we're going to Mania!" JazzShay said as they were rhyming and dancing.

"Man, if you thought Evan going to Wrestlemania was exciting," Shayna said, "I totally feel you because both our men are going to Mania and so is JazzShay."

"We are so going to tear the house up in Phoenix!" Jasmine said,

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Michelle McCool said as she and Layla walked up to JazzShay.

"JazzShay is going to tear the house up in Phoenix?" Layla said. "If you anybody's tearing up the house in Phoenix, it's going to be……"

"Simply Flawless!" Michelle and Layla said.

"Ha-ha-ha, Simply Flawless my ass," Jasmine said.

"Ooh, little miss Divas' Champion and the future Mrs. Evan Bourne has a potty mouth," Michelle said.

"Yeah, girlfriend, you need to wash that out with soap," Layla said.

"Look, what do you want besides ruining our celebration?" Shayna said. "What's your angle?"

"Oh, I guess you could say we're pretty even considering which Divas got beat up, but lucky for you, you're teaming up with the big bad Texas cowgirl Christina Alexis."

"And Dream's Secret consisting of America's Next Top Ho, Skye, and sweet little Destiny," Michelle said.

"Yeah, and you two got the worthless triplets who should be on E! Pretty Wild," Jasmine said. "Yeah, I saw the show and you two oughta be on the Bad Girls Club."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"So, um, have a nice night, girls," Shayna said.

Then JazzShay walked away.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Shayna versus Paris Ambernathy. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is schedule for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Paris and Katrina, from Beverly Hills, California, Gabrielle Ambernathy."

Katrina and Gabrielle were wearing blue and purple sequin v-cup tube tops, black pants, and their hair curled. Paris was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder midriff top with silver straps, pink pants with cut-outs at the thighs and knees, and her hair curled. The Ambernathy Girls bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Shayna's new entrance theme, "In My Head" by Jason Derulo, played and she came out from the curtain with Jasmine and Christina following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Christina Alexis and the Divas' Champion Jasmine Morgan, representing JazzShay from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a black off-the-shoulder midriff top, black plaid pleated miniskirt, black knee socks with white stars, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a blue halter top, black mesh bra top, and black pants. Christina was wearing a black leather bustier with red lace, black leather shorts, black boots, and her hair curled.

JazzShay and Christina walked down the ramp and Jasmine & Christina got in the ring as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as she stared at the Ambernathy Girls and Jasmine, Christina, Gabrielle, and Katrina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Paris immediately kicked Shayna in the midsection and twisted her arm before Shayna reversed and landed a back elbow and a flying head scissors and Paris stumbled to the corner as Shayna landed a shouldertackle and Paris went for a right hand but Shayna blocked as she landed one and whipped Paris to the corner hard before landing a flying clothesline for a two count.

Shayna went for the Real Deal but Katrina got on the ring apron distracting Shayna as Shayna knocked her off and Gabrielle tried to get in but the referee held her back as Christina distracted her as Paris raked Shayna in the eye and went for a face buster but Jasmine came into the ring and landed a high kick to the head and quickly got out of the ring and Shayna landed the Real Deal for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Then Jasmine and Christina got into the ring and checked on Shayna as Gabrielle helped Paris out of the ring. Then Jasmine and Christina raised Shayna's arms and they stared at the Ambernathy Girls as they were talking trash.

Later after RAW was over and several minutes before the taping of Smackdown, Nicole was walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, Madison was coming out.

"Oh, hey, Nicole," Madison said.

"Hey, Madison," Nicole said. "Lucky I caught you because I got something for you."

Nicole gave Madison a bag and Madison looked inside as she pulled out her wrestling outfit for Wrestlemania: a maroon vest-styled top with gold fringes on the collar, red shorts, a gold sequined bustier, and maroon leather arm warmers with gold fringes.

"Oh, thank you, Nicole," Madison said. "I love it; this is exactly the way I wanted it with my alma mater's colors."

"You're welcome," Nicole said. "I know some of your college buddies from Arizona State University are gonna be there and so your family."

"Oh, yeah, I am so nervous for Wrestlemania, my very first Wrestlemania, in my hometown, especially when I'm defending the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix. Thanks again, Nicole."

"You're welcome."

Then Nicole walked away as Madison admired her wrestling outfit.


	69. American Grandstand, Part Two

**Chapter 69: American Grandstand, Part Two**

About a half-hour before the taping of Smackdown taping Destiny was in the Women's Locker Room looking over her Wrestlemania outfit when Skye walked in.

"Oh, checking out your Wrestlemania outfit," Skye said. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm taking real good care of it, thank you," Destiny said.

Destiny's outfit was a lavender feathered romper and lavender feathered arm warmers. It was the same outfit she wore at last year's Wrestlemania as a lumberjill for "Eddie's Angels" Playboy Evening Gown match and had it dyed,

"Well, you wanna see what my outfit looks like for Wrestlemania?" Skye said.

"I would love to," Destiny said.

Then Skye pulled out her outfit from a bag and it was revealed to be a black sparkling pinstripe bustier with lavender lace, black sparkling pinstripe pants with lip emblems, and black & lavender pinstripe sleeveless cuffs.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said. "Skye, I hope you're not ripping John off from his outfits."

"Please, I asked John if I could have a wrestling outfit similar to his and he totally agreed," Skye said. "I wanted a pair of pants with lips on my pants since my signature move is called 'Sweet Lips' and I like to kiss the little boys."

"You mean you like to kiss John?"

"But he's not a boy, he's a man, a sexy man."

"Figuratively speaking."

"Anyway, are you gonna have a fur coat to match with that outfit?"

"Not quite, just a pinstripe with my luscious lips on the back, but no sunglasses."

"Wow, bummer."

"But no matter how glammed up we are for Wrestlemania, we are going to have the greatest time of our lives. This is the moment we have been waiting since last year and we are gonna kick some major ass."

"You got that right. The Ambernathys and Simply Flawless are going down."

"That's what's up; I'm really starting to sound like R-Truth."

Then the girls laughed.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: a ten-man RAW versus Smackdown tag team match featuring all of the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match participants which was Evan, Kofi, Jack Swagger, Christian and MVP versus Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, Matt Hardy, Kane, and Shelton Benjamin. Every man made their way into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Dolph circled around the ring and locked up as Kofi had Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph reversed as Kofi got Dolph in a headlock and Dolph landed a couple of right hands and applied a headlock and Kofi hit a couple of elbows as he shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph landed a shoulder block. Then Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Dolph and Kofi hit a flying elbow for a two count and then the right men got in the ring for a stand-off before the referee ordered them out of the ring and Kofi grabbed Dolph as Dolph landed a European Uppercut and made the tag to Matt.

Matt landed some right hands to Kofi and whipped him to the corner and Kofi landed a pendulum kick as Jack made a blind tag and hit a clothesline and Jack whipped Matt to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Matt was hitting rights & lefts and he whipped Jack to the corner and splashed him before hitting a running bulldog slam for a two count and Matt twisted Jack's arm as he made the tag to Shelton.

Matt held onto Jack as Shelton kicked Jack in the midsection and ran him into the turnbuckle and Shelton twisted Jack's arm as Jack got him in the corner before a break and then Jack was punching away at Shelton before the referee pulled him back and Shelton fought back with a right hand and a kick and Shelton went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and Shelton kicked Jack in the face and ran into a belly-to-belly suplex. Evan wanted Jack to make a tag but Jack refused as he pointed up at the briefcase as Jack clubbed Shelton in the head and grabbed Shelton as Shelton was fighting back with back elbows and went to kick Jack but Jack held onto Shelton's leg and Shelton landed an enziguri and Evan made a blind tag.

Evan kicked Shelton in the leg and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurranna and a standing dropkick and Evan went to whip Shelton to the corner but Shelton reversed as he twisted Evan's arm and kicked him in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Evan landed a double knee smash for a two count. Then Evan grabbed Shelton as he made the tag to Christian and Christian kicked Shelton in the midsection and twisted his arm and dragged him down as Shelton popped up as he went for a monkey flip but Christian held him down for a two count and Christian kicked Shelton in the midsection and clubbed him in the back as he made the tag to MVP.

MVP was landing right hands and went to whip Shelton to the corner but Shelton reversed and MVP floated over Shelton as he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying right hand for a two count and MPV grabbed Shelton as he made the tag to Evan and MVP was holding Shelton down as Evan climbed up the turnbuckle and went for the Shooting Star Press but Drew distracted him as Evan kicked him knocking Drew off the ring apron.

Shelton jumped up on the top rope and threw Evan three-quarters of the way across the ring and both men were down as JazzShay's jaws were dropped as Shelton covered Evan for a two count and Shelton applied a headlock and Evan got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows and some kicks and Evan missed a right hand as Shelton grabbed his arm and applied an armlock and made the tag to Kane. Kane kicked Evan in the midsection and hit a right hand before he hit Evan's head on the turnbuckle and Kane hit a shoulder tackle and was hitting some rights & lefts and kicked Evan in the head before he dragged him and landing a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes to hit an elbow drop for the cover but Christian broke the count.

Kane grabbed Evan as made the tag to Matt and Matt clubbed Evan in the back before landing a scoop slam and then Matt hit a fist drop for a two count and Matt applied an inverted headlock as Evan got to his feet and was trying to fight back but Matt clubbed Evan in the back and made the tag to Dolph and Matt held onto Evan's leg as Dolph kicked Evan in the midsection for a two count. Dolph was looking down at Evan and was pointing at Christian before hitting a high elbow drop for a two count and Dolph was dragging Evan to the corner as he made the tag back to Matt and Dolph was holding onto Evan's leg as Matt landed a leg drop and ran Evan into the turnbuckle as he made the tag back to Dolph.

Matt held onto Evan as Dolph punched him in the midsection and Dolph landed a snap mare and clubbed Evan in the head and waited for him to get up and Dolph charged at Evan as Evan landed an enziguiri and both men were down as Evan flipped over Dolph and made the tag to Christian. Christian landed a clothesline to Dolph and a right hand and Christian went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed as Christian hit another right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle as Christian hit a missile dropkick for a two count and Christian hit another right hand to Dolph and went for a scoop slam but Dolph escaped and kicked Christian in the back of the leg.

Dolph applied a sleeper hold as Christian backed Dolph into the corner and Christian missed a right hand and Dolph went after him but Christian moved into a pendulum kick and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he hit a flying elbow. Then Drew got into the ring and hit a clothesline to Christian and MVP got into the ring and kicked Dolph and was hitting right hands to Drew and whipped him to the corner and landed a chrono boot to the face and Matt landed the Side Effect to MVP as Jack got into the ring and hit a hard clothesline to Matt.

Shelton got into the ring and hit a Samoan Drop as Kofi got into the ring and hit a flying clothesline and Kane got into the ring and kicked Kofi in the face and Evan was on the top turnbuckle and leaped as Kane grabbed him by the throat as well as Kofi and Kane landed a double choke slam on the two. Kane tried to land a choke slam on Christian but Christian escaped and Kane charged but Christian low-bridged Kane over the top rope out of the ring and Dolph went for the Zig Zag but Christian caught him and catapulted him onto the turnbuckle and Christian was landing some right hands and Dolph landed an uppercut as Drew made a blind tag.

Christian ducked a clothesline from Dolph as he landed the Killswitch and Drew came into the ring and landed the Future Shock for the win.

Matt, Kane, Dolph, and Shelton got into the ring and stared at Drew as they weren't pleased with the way the match ended and they left the ring and Drew did the same and went under the ring and grabbed a ladder and threw it into the ring. Drew got it set up and began to climb it in the ring as all of a sudden, everyone else, including Brittany and JazzShay, came into the ring surrounding Drew and the ladder and tossed him down and Matt & Kane threw the ladder at him.

Everybody else just stood around and JazzShay laughed at Drew as they left the ring along with the guys leaving Drew on the mat.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Beth Phoenix versus Vickie Guerrero.

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth was pumping herself up as Vickie came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Excuse me," Vickie said, "I said excuse me! Beth, I told you last week that if you ever laid hands on me, you are going to regret it. So in the spirit of competition and since I am the official consultant of Smackdown, this match is now a five-on-one handicap match."

Then Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla, Maryse, and Alicia Fox following her. The five women walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as the other women followed. Then Vickie, Michelle, Maryse, and Alicia got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth offered to knock knuckles with Layla to start as a sign of sportsmanship and Layla foolishly took her up on the offer as Beth landed a hard forearm to the face and Layla went for a tag but Beth dragged her to the corner and grabbed her as Layla landed a couple of forearms and kicked Beth and Beth picked Layla up and dropped her hard in the corner. Beth landed a couple of kicks and a right hand before the referee pulled her back and Beth pointed at the other Divas as Layla hit a back elbow and Beth got Layla on her shoulders and pressed Layla over her head as Michelle was hitting Beth in the head.

Beth swung Layla around hitting Michelle in the head with Layla's legs and slammed her to the mat as Beth dragged Michelle into the ring and tossed her across before dragging Alicia into the ring and hitting a back elbow knocking Maryse off the ring apron and Beth immediately landed a double clothesline on Michelle and Layla. Then Beth dragged Maryse into Alicia and landed a double clothesline on them and Beth tried to fight off all of Divas as Layla held Beth's legs and Michelle gave her a straight kick to the face and Vickie screamed as she wanted to be tagged in and Layla made the tag and Vickie covered Beth for the pin.

Michelle and Layla got into the ring and hugged Vickie as Maryse and Alicia got into the ring and the Divas' arms were raised in the air. Then Michelle hopped around like a frog and Vickie climbed the top turnbuckle as Maryse and Alicia held onto Beth and then Vickie started frantically pointing to the ramp as Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Mickie James and Gail Kim along JazzShay, Dream's Secret, Christina, and Madison ran into the ring and attacked the other Divas.

Then Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Mickie James and Gail Kim chased them away as Beth, Vickie and the entire Angelic Coalition were left the ring. Beth and the Coalition stared at Vickie as Vickie smiled as she was mouthing off that she was going to go. Vickie got off the top turnbuckle and went to leave the ring but Beth caught her grabbing Vickie by her pants. Beth was pulling as Vickie was trying to run away but Vickie's pants ended up ripping off showing Vickie in giant pink underpants with "Excuse Me" bedazzled on them.

The Angelic Coalition were cracking up as Beth was surprised and Vickie took her ripped pants back as she was screaming at Beth. The Coalition went over to Vickie and pushed her around a pinball machine and Beth took Vickie's pants away and Vickie ran out of the ring and up the ramp trying to cover herself.

Beth and the Angelic Coalition were still laughing as Beth climbed up the turnbuckle and twirled Vickie's pants and dropped them to the floor. Then Beth got back down as she and Madison hugged each other and raised each other's arms in the air as they continued laughing along with the rest of the girls.

Then it was time for the match between R-Truth and the Big Show.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing an orange plaid low-cut mini-dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as he asked for a microphone.

"I'm out here tonight to introduce the man who's gonna take on the Big Show in tonight's main event," John said. "One-half of the most entertaining tag team in recent WWE history, a man who never looks down and all he wants to know is what's up!"

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

______

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"San Jose!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as R-Truth took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd.

"You know what?" R-Truth said. "That one of the best introductions I ever had, dawg."

"I was practicing backstage," John said.

"That was a good introduction, right? It's only fair that I give you one back. May I?"

"Go for it."

"Can I give him one back?" The crowd shouted in agreement. "I would like to put your hands together for the Shaman of Sexy, the Friday Night Smackdown, my partner, my pal, one-half of the future Unified Tag Team Champions, John Morrison!"

"That's how it done, man!"

"You like that?"

"Yeah, man, and you know what? I think it's fair that we give Skye an introduction. We can't leave her."

"Y'all think we should give Skye an introduction?" The crowd shouted in agreement. "John, lay it down."

"Let me introduce to you the Playboy Playmate who will be teaming up with Destiny, JazzShay, and Christina Alexis to take on the Ambernathy Girls, Michelle McCool in a ten-Diva tag team match at Wrestlemania, she is the blonde bombshell, the girl next door with sweet lips of a sexy schoolgirl, Skye!"

Then Skye twirled around as she flipped her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as John smiled.

"Now that's what's up!" R-Truth said.

"We got ShowMiz at Wrestlemania, and you know what?" John said. "I've been thinking about but I don't get. Why does wanna tag with the Miz?"

"True that, I don't get that, there's no chemistry, no connection, no energy. There like Mermaid and the Barnacle Boy."

"Yeah."

"No, no, like peanut without the butter, mac without the cheese, jelly without the jam, kool-aid without no sugar, man."

"And check this out, why would the Miz wanna tag with the Big Show? Big Show like the Anti-Undertaker. Taker at Wrestlemania, 17-0, Big Show at Wrestlemania, 0-10."

"For eating?"

"No, man, at Wrestlemania. If it was for eating, Big Show would be undefeated."

"You know what? That is true; most people stop eating when they get full, the Big Show stop eating when he gets tired."

"Maybe that's why he has the Miz around, you know, in case he gets hungry for a little snack."

"On a more serious note, Wrestlemania is this Sunday and I got to go back to what my granddaddy told me. My granddaddy told me the bigger they come, the harder they fall. It ain't the size of the dog in a fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." Then the crowd was barking in cheer. "But tonight, the Big Show is gonna find out that the truth doesn't just set you free, it lays you on you back for the 1, 2,3."

"Ladies and gentlemen, folks and……fizzoks, from Carolina to California, from coast to coast, we are R-Truth and John Morrison and this Sunday at Wrestlemania, we will be your Unified Tag Team Champions!"

"And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the......"

"Truth!" the crowd shouted.

"That's what's up!" Skye said onto the microphone.

Then a mix of the Miz and the Big Show's entrance themes played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and the Big Show got into the ring staring angrily at John & R-Truth and John & Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth was pacing back and forth as Big Show immediately got him in the corner and landed a chop to the chest and tossed him around the ring and R-Truth was on the bottom rope as Big Show choked him with his boot and grabbed R-Truth as he hit a hard right hand in the midsection and R-Truth was on his knees as Big Show was talking trash. Then Big Show landed a big scoop slam and was stalking R-Truth as he grabbed him and landed another big right hand to the midsection and Big Show got R-Truth on the ropes as landed a chop to the chest and grabbed him as he landed a knee to the midsection and ran him shoulder-first into the ringpost.

Then Big Show smushed R-Truth in the corner using the ringpost as an aid and R-Truth was trying to fight back but Big Show landed a head butt and whipped R-Truth to the corner and charged into both feet and R-Truth was hitting a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody but Big Show caught him and landed a fallaway slam. Then Big Show climbed the middle rope and went for an elbow drop but R-Truth moved out of the way and Miz got on the ring apron but R-Truth knocked him off and John threw him into the ring steps and Big Show grabbed R-Truth by the throat but John came into the ring and Big Show grabbed his throat as well.

The referee called for the bell as John and R-Truth kicked Big Show in the midsection and landed a double DDT and Skye got into the ring as R-Truth bounced off the ropes and landed a bicycle kick on the Big Show and John landed the Flying Chuck kick on the Big Show as Skye applauded. Then the Miz got into the ring and R-Truth landed the Lie Detector and John landed the Starship Pain on the Miz.

Then John took his "Revolution" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and he & R-Truth hugged each other as Skye stood over the Miz and mocked him as John and R-Truth pointed at the Wrestlemania sign and Smackdown came to a close with Wrestlemania along the way.

After Smackdown was over, Shayna was coming out of the bathroom of her and Kofi's hotel room as she was getting ready for bed and climbed into bed next to Kofi with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kofi said.

"I just can't stop thinking about you going into your second Wrestlemania, which is great for both of us since we're both going to Wrestlemania," Shayna said. "I mean, when you think about it, you're walking into the event that could change your life forever. It's exciting but at the same time, you're feeling the pressure."

"I know what you mean. You nervous?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't be nervous though."

"I know you and Jasmine will do great along with Skye, Destiny, and Christina."

"I need that support from you."

Then Kofi started kissing Shayna as he climbed on top of her and continued kissing her as Shayna took off Kofi's shirt and Kofi took off Shayna's tank top. Kofi tenderly kissed Shayna as he took off her pants and panties at the same time and Shayna took off his pants and boxers at the same time as well and she wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and kissed him and Kofi got inside of her. Kofi started moving at a steady pace as Shayna moaned and kept her arms wrapped around his neck and after a while, they both reached their climax.

Shayna giggled as she snuggled into Kofi's arms and Kofi turned off the lamp as the two fell asleep.


	70. Arrival in Phoenix

**Chapter 70: Arrival in Phoenix**

The next day, everyone was arriving in Phoenix, Arizona to prepare themselves for Wrestlemania week and the big event itself.

After taking a long drive from San Jose, California to Phoenix, John and Skye arrived at their hotel room.

"Whoo, we made it," Skye said as she put her bags down. "This is gonna be a fun week."

"Oh, yeah, I can hardly wait for Wrestlemania to be over with already," John said as Skye sat on the bed. "So, we don't have anything on hand for today; so what do you want to do?"

"Well, it's a beautiful day outside, so how about we go out to the pool?"

"That's a good idea. Do you think our friends will join us?"

"I'll text Jasmine, Shayna, and Christina and see if they'll join us."

"Okay."

Then John went to the bathroom as Skye pulled out her cell phone and sent the girls a text message saying,

"John n I are going 2 the pool. Do u and u man wanna join us there? Just come by."

Then Skye went into her suitcase to gather her stuff.

About twenty minutes later, John and Skye headed down to the pool where there were a few people hanging out and the two sat down on the chairs as John massaged some lotion onto Skye's back. That was when Jasmine and Shayna showed up in their swimsuits.

"Hey, guys," Shayna said.

"Hey!" Skye said. "You made it."

"Yeah, I really didn't wanna just sit at the room doing nothing," Jasmine said as she sat a chair next to John. "I mean, tomorrow, we have a run through of our performances at Axxess and Wrestlemania and we have Wrestlemania Art."

"Did you bring anything for the event?" John asked.

"Yes, with my fascination of suns and stars, I actually did a painting of my favorite symbols combined."

"That sounds nice," Skye said. "I can't wait to see it tomorrow. By the way, where's Evan and Kofi?"

"Getting something to drink for us because you know how hot it is in Arizona," Shayna said.

"Oh, damn, I forgot my sunglasses," Jasmine said. "I'll be right back."

Then Jasmine got up and walked over to the entrance of the hotel as she bumped into Christina.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chris," Jasmine said.

"That's okay," Christina said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I left my sunglasses in mine and Evan's hotel room."

"Oh, okay. I got Skye's text message and I see that some of the gang are outside. I just came to check it out for a bit and I'm going back to my room with Josh."

"Okay, well, I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Madison and Destiny Skye were driving around Phoenix when they arrived at Madison's house into the garage.

Madison lived in a five-bedroom two story colonial home which was 4,400 square feet and had a two-car garage.

The two got out of Madison's car and got their bags out of the trunk before they got into the house.

"Ah, home sweet home for the entire week," Madison said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Destiny said. "I didn't wanna feel like the lone burden up at the hotel."

"Because Alex is not here?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, no sad faces; we are going to have the greatest time of our lives, okay?"

"Okay."

Then the girls went upstairs as Madison led Destiny into the guest room and Madison left Destiny alone as she sat her bags down and sat on the bed.

Then Destiny took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Alex's number and waited for him to pick as his phone went to voicemail.

"Hey, Alex, it's Destiny," Destiny said. "I'm here in Phoenix and staying with Madison. Um, I wish you were here so you could see at Wrestlemania and maybe be my date to the Hall of Fame ceremony. So call me when you get this. Bye."

Then Destiny ended the call.

Back at the hotel, Skye, Shayna and Jasmine were lying out in the sun while the guys were messing around in the pool. Skye's cell phone rang and she took it out of her bag and answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye said. "Hey, Rochelle, where are you?......Oh, okay, well, I'm at the hotel near the pool with the gang just relaxing and enjoying the weather……Okay, see you later tonight……Bye." Then Skye ended the call. "Rochelle and Braden had just left the airport and on their way here."

"You know, since mostly everyone is here," Jasmine said, "I hope Rochelle doesn't run into Dave after last night."

Last night on RAW, in what was billed as a Final Face-Off, Batista and John Cena had an opportunity to confront each other and Dave, surrounded by bodyguards, described how he's intimidated and gotten inside the head of his opponent. But John fired back saying that Batista will never keep him down, no matter what. After hearing enough, he fought off the bodyguards before trading blows with Batista.

"Hey, all that crap he's been talking about," Shayna said, "that's his true colors: using people to become champion and his jealously towards John Cena."

"You know, I feel sorry for Rochelle," Skye said. "I know that everyday, she's upset at the thought that Dave was using her the entire time, she wasted four years with him, and now I think Rochelle wants to get back at him. Dave should know what she's capable of."

"Yeah, he thought Rochelle would turn back on her friends," Jasmine said, "but she's not the kind of person to do that."

"At least she's got Braden in her life," Shayna said.

"By the way, did you girls receive invitations to Braden's Wrestlemania after-party?"

"I sure did."

"So did I," Skye said. "I wonder what it's gonna be like compared to last year's Wrestlemania after-party with 'Eddie's Angels'?"

"Being that Braden is an owner of a nightclub and restaurant, something tells me that this party is gonna be hot as the Arizona desert."

"Well, you know me, I'm ready to shake my groove thing with my sexy man."

"You can say that again," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine, come here," Evan said as he was at the edge of the pool.

"What is it?" Jasmine said as she walked over to Evan.

Then Evan grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her into to the pool as she screamed. Evan was laughing along with everyone else as Jasmine came up in the water.

"Matthew Joseph Korklan, you are so dead," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine tried to dunk Evan in the water as John and Kofi went after her but Shayna and Skye went into the pool as they were playing around with Kofi and John. Everyone was having a lot of fun, especially with a huge week ahead.


	71. Hall of Fame Ceremony

**Chapter 70: Hall of Fame Ceremony**

The past three days leading up to Wrestlemania were nothing but extravagant for the superstars, Divas, and the WWE Universe. There was three days of Wrestlemania Axxess, the 3rd annual WrestleManiArt event where the WWE superstars and Divas showed off their artistic talents, a Wrestlemania Golf Tournament, the THQ Superstar Challenge in which Kofi was beaten by JTG of Cryme Tyme, the Make-A-Wish Pizza Party where John Cena was given the Chris Grecious award, the Wrestlemania Reading Rally, and the national Wrestlemania Reading Challenge Finals in which Kofi hosted along with John, Skye, and the Bella Twins.

Even throughout the week, the superstars, Divas, and the WWE Universe mostly hung out at Baby's Steak & Lemonade owned by former WWE superstar Armando Alejandro Estrada.

Now there was the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Jasmine was in her and Evan's hotel room getting ready.

Jasmine was wearing her satin pink shimmering glamour drape gown, a star pendant necklace that Evan gave her for Christmas over a year ago and her hair curled.

Then Jasmine got one last look in the mirror as she came out of the bathroom and saw that Evan was getting ready.

Then Evan turned his head and his eyes widen and jaw dropped at the sight of Jasmine in her dress and Jasmine giggled.

"Well?" Jasmine said as she twirled around.

"Wow," Evan said as he walked over to Jasmine. "Jasmine, you look……so beautiful."

"You don't think I'm showing too much cleavage?"

"No, honestly, you look amazing. I mean……wow."

"I thought you might like my dress. I like it too."

"But you know what? There is just one thing missing."

"What could possibly be missing? I'm all dressed up and ready to go."

Then Evan walked over to the nightstand and opened it to take out a box with a corsage in it. It had pink spray roses, ivy, and soft pink ribbon.

"I bought this earlier today," Evan said as he walked over to Jasmine, "and you told me that you never went to your senior prom; so I figured now that we're going to the Hall of Fame ceremony together, this probably will make up for it."

"I can't believe you went out of your way to do this," Jasmine said as she shook her head, "but this will truly mark of a special occasion that will be my senior prom. Thank you."

Then Jasmine kissed Evan as he opened the box and took out the corsage as he put it on Jasmine's wrist. She admired it with a smile and cupped Evan's face as the two shared a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Christina, Skye, and Shayna were at the lobby with Josh, John, & Kofi and Evan & Jasmine came out of the elevator and joined the gang where they were sitting.

"Well, there they are," Christina said as she stood up. "Jasmine, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Jasmine said. "I like how your hair looks."

"Thank you."

Christina was wearing a dark blue strapless beaded bodice cocktail A-line dress and her hair in a bun.

"So where's Destiny and Madison?" Jasmine said. "Are they meeting us here?"

"I actually talked to Madison and apparently, she and Destiny are taking a limo to the Dodge Theater so we'll meet them there," Skye said.

"You know what?" Christina said. "I gotta take a picture of this. Everybody get together."

Then everybody got together as Christina got a female hotel worker to take a picture of the whole gang. Christina thanked her as she looked at the picture from her digital camera.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Christina said.

"Well, it looks like everybody is loading up on the bus, so we better get going," Kofi said.

"Let's go," Skye said.

Then everyone walked towards the front of the hotel to a bus and everyone got inside and the limo drove away.

When the bus arrived at the Dodge Theater, everyone got out of the bus and walked inside the arena and walked towards a crowd of WWE superstars, Divas and their guests and R-Truth walked towards John and Skye.

"Yo, rockstar," R-Truth said.

"Hey, what up, man?" John said as he slapped hands with R-Truth.

"Look at you, looking sharp. Hey, Skye, you look really nice tonight."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," Skye said.

Everyone was in their own conversations when suddenly, someone tapped on Skye's shoulder and Skye turned around as she was shocked to see who it was.

"Delancey?" Skye said.

"Hey!" Delancey said as she and Skye hugged each other.

Delancey came with Bobby as the rest of the gang greeted them.

"Delancey, what are you doing here?" Shayna said. "I didn't think we were going to see you."

"Hey, there was no way I was gonna miss this and Wrestlemania," Delancey said. "I couldn't stay away, so Bobby and I had to come."

"Well, are you okay?" Evan asked. "I mean, was it safe for you to travel all the way from Colorado?"

"Don't worry, I talked to my doctor a couple of weeks ago and he said I was fine. I'm okay."

"Well, it's good to see you here," Jasmine said. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you, I may be close to seven months pregnant but it's not gonna stop me from looking good."

Delancey was wearing a royal blue maternity gown with rhinestones on the straps and center of the bodice and her hair straight.

"Well, it was good to see you again," Bobby said, "and we'll probably see you tomorrow at Wrestlemania."

"Alright, take care," Kofi said.

Delancey and Bobby walked away as Madison and Destiny came forward.

"Hey, guys," Destiny said.

"Hey, you made it," Skye said.

"Yeah, we did," Madison said. "Did Destiny and I miss anything?"

"Well, you just missed Delancey and Bobby who just left," John said.

"Delancey? As in Delancey Scott? She's here?"

"Yeah, apparently, she looks amazing at six months pregnant," Christina said.

"Wow, I can't believe we just missed her."

"Yeah," Destiny said as she was looking gloomy.

"Destiny, what's the matter?" Josh asked.

"All this talk about Delancey being here……I still kinda wish Alex was here. I mean, him being with me at the Hall of Fame ceremony and seeing me in my Wrestlemania debut. I really miss him."

"Well, I wouldn't miss Alex for too long," Evan said as he turned Destiny around.

Destiny gasped as she saw Alex face-to-face.

"Alex!" Destiny said as she immediately hugged Alex. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"Well, my dad gave me a few days off and I had to come here and see Wrestlemania," Alex said, "but mostly, see you."

"Oh, that makes it even better."

Then Destiny and Alex kissed each other as the gang witnessed the precious moment.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were Bob Uecker, Stu Hart, Gorgeous George, "Mad Dog" Vachon, Wendi Richter, Antonio Inoki, and the "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase who closed out the show with twenty and hundred dollar bills from the rafters.

After the ceremony was over, some of the WWE superstars and Divas got to meet the Hall of Fame inductees and take pictures with them and then as everybody was about to leave, Skye spotted Rochelle and Braden.

"John, I'll be right back," Skye said.

"Okay," John said.

Then Skye was going through the crowd as she walked up to Rochelle and Braden.

"Hi!" Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Rochelle said as she and Skye hugged each other.

"Hi, Braden, it's good to see you."

"You too, Carla," Braden said.

"That is a killer dress," Rochelle said. "You look really beautiful.

"Thank you," Skye said. "Shayna and I almost had a fight over this dress like we fight over everything. You look nice, too."

"Thank you."

Skye was wearing her lime green halter chic gown and her hair curled with a couple of red roses and Rochelle was wearing a black and white deep plunging halter fall dress and her hair in a half updo curled.

"So where did you sit because I noticed Dave sitting to my far left like he wasn't in a good mood?"

"Well, I was sitting three rows from you, John, Shad, & Amanda and I'm glad I didn't sit where I had to see Dave. God, I could just……."

"I know. So, Braden, the girls and I were talking about your Wrestlemania after-party tomorrow and I was wondering are there any surprises in store."

"Not exactly, just a glorious nightclub atmosphere with some Arizona scenery," Braden said.

"Ooh, Madison would definitely like that. Well, I oughta be going; John and the others are waiting for me. We're going to dinner."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Rochelle said.

"Bye," Skye said.

Then Skye walked away.

Several minutes later, Evan, Jasmine, John, Skye, Shayna, Kofi, Christina, and Josh went to Portland's and the gang were seated with their menus.

"Wow, there's so much great food in this menu, I can't even pick one," Jasmine said.

"I guess that's why Madison said this was a great place to have dinner," Christina said.

"Why don't we get something to drink before we decide?" Skye said.

"Good idea," Josh said.

"So, Skye," John said, "are you gonna tell us what you're planning to do to C.M. Punk after his match against Rey Mysterio?"

"Well, since you asked," Skye said, "Rochelle, Destiny, and I, we are gonna do the same thing R-Truth did to Punk before which is embarrass him with his 'addictions' and we actually got some help along with a 20-inch cake that we're gonna splash right into the Straight Edge Society's faces."

"Geez, you're much more dangerous than 'Eddie's Angels,'" Kofi said.

"That's because they taught us everything," Shayna said.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to my first Wrestlemania match with you girls tomorrow," Christina said, "and you know what? I still can't get the sight of Vickie Guerrero's underwear out of my head."

Then everyone laughed.

"I mean, come on, what was she thinking?" Evan said. "Does she expect us to follow her orders by looking at her butt?"

"That's a good one," Jasmine said as she laughed.

"I'm just saying, she has been bossing people around ever since she came back," Christina said, "and you know she has a vengeance against the Angelic Coalition. She's trying to make everyone else look bad but Beth Phoenix is a different story."

"I wouldn't cross her," Shayna said, "and how did she convince Simply Flawless, Alicia Fox, and Maryse to be on her side? I don't know."

"Well, Simply Flawless was threatening Vickie because of us," Jasmine said, "and personally, I don't care."

"And how come Teddy Long is just sitting down and not doing anything about Vickie?" John said. "Is he really that desperate?"

"It's all Mr. McMahon," Skye said. "He's been acting like this ever since Donald Trump and he's taking out all of his anger on everybody including Bret Hart. I just hope Bret will straighten him out."

Then the waiter came as everyone ordered their drinks but still undecided what to order for dinner.

"Hey, let's make a toast," John said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Evan said.

"I want to wish everyone good luck tomorrow because we're all in the biggest event of our careers and let's make everyone in Phoenix proud," Christina said.

"Here, here," everyone else said.

"And also to my wonderful high-flying fiancé, Evan," Jasmine said, "who is going into his first Wrestlemania along with myself; and I hope you and Kofi don't kill each other in the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match."

"I'll drink to that," Shayna said.

Everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

Evan and Jasmine started to make out as Skye whispered to John.

"Hey, John, come here." Then John went closer to Skye. "I'm not wearing any panties."

John's eyes widen as he smiled and Christina looked at Kofi and Shayna who were having a conversation.

"Kids," Christina said to Josh.

She pretty much was sarcastically annoyed at the sight of the other two couples but what can she do?


	72. Wrestlemania 26

**Chapter 72: Wrestlemania 26**

The next day, Wrestlemania 26, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Glendale, Arizona at University of Phoenix Stadium with a sold-out attendance of 72,219. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

The Angelic Coalition were in the Women's Locker Room getting ready as they were putting their make-up and getting dressed in their outfits.

"Alright, we are ready to go," Skye said looking at herself in the mirror.

"So, it looks like we are performing in the middle of Wrestlemania," Shayna said, "meaning time for us to get prepared and time to relax before our 10-Diva tag team match."

"I'm still getting butterflies thinking about that performance," Jasmine said. "I just hope I don't crack, I just hope I don't crack."

"Hey, I'm nervous too," Destiny said putting her hands on Jasmine's shoulders, "but we will get through this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, you're lucky that you girls are performing in front of 70,000 plus fans at the University of Phoenix Stadium," Christina said. "I have been waiting for this moment my entire life and I want this to be something I will cherish forever."

"You couldn't have said it better," Madison said, "especially when it's in Glendale near my hometown of Phoenix and I'm defending the Women's Championship."

"Well, let's make the Angels proud," Skye said, "have the time of our lives."

"You said it," Jasmine said.

Then Wrestlemania was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Unified Tag Team Championship match which was John and R-Truth versus the Big Show and the Miz. R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_

_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_You can get with this or you can get with that_

_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_

_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_

_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_

_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_

_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_

_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_

_Statin my claim to fame_

_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_

_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_

_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"Wrestlemania!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as R-Truth took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a golden strapless fringe mini dress, black fringe suede boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as Skye waved to the crowd and she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as a mix of the Miz and the Big Show's entrance themes played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised their Unified Tag Team Championship belts in the air and the Miz and Big Show stared at John & R-Truth and the Big Show, R-Truth, and Skye got out of the ring as the referee raised the title belts in the air and called for the bell.

John and Miz went face-to-face as they locked up and John was twisting Miz's arm and went behind him as Miz hit a back elbow and clubbed John in the head and kicked him as he bounced off the ropes and John landed a standing dropkick for a two count and John got Miz in a headlock dragging him as he landed a scoop slam and made the tag to R-Truth. R-Truth climbed the top turnbuckle as John landed a 180 leg drop and R-Truth leaped into a leg drop for a two count and Miz shoved R-Truth to the ropes and R-Truth ducked a clothesline with a split and R-Truth landed a jumping calf kick sending Miz into the corner as Big Show made a blind tag.

Big Show got into the ring and missed a right hand as R-Truth was hitting some right hands and R-Truth bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody but Big Show caught him and landed a fallaway slam and Big Show grabbed R-Truth and landed a punch to the midsection and Big Show looked at John as he grabbed R-Truth and grabbed his arm teasing a tag. Then Big Show landed a back elbow knocking John off the ring apron and a chop to R-Truth's chest and Big Show climbed the top turnbuckle as Skye distracted Big Show and John got on the ring apron and landed a jumping high kick sending Big Show to the mat and R-Truth covered for a nearfall.

The two made the tag to their partners as John landed a couple of clotheslines and a faceplant as Miz stumbled to the corner and John charged at Miz but Miz leaped over John and rolled him up but John rolled through and landed a knee to the face and went for Starship Pain but Big Show yanked Miz out of the ring and John crashed to the mat. Then R-Truth got into the ring and went for a crossbody onto Big Show but Big Show caught him and ran his back into the ringpost and Miz got into the ring and covered a two count and Miz was stalking John as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale but John got a leverage two count.

Miz then landed a knee to the midsection and a right hand as he went to whip John to the ropes but John reversed as Miz held onto the ropes and John charged into a boot and then Big Show made a blind tag as John ducked a clothesline from Miz and went for the Flying Chuck kick but Big Show landed the knockout punch himself in and KO'd Morrison for the win.

Skye was shocked as the Miz and Big Show celebrated their victory and the referee handed them the Unified Tag Team Championship belts and raised their arms in the air. Then the two left the ring as Skye got into the ring to check on John and shook her head that this didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

A little later, it was time for the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match which was Evan, Kofi, Drew McIntrye, Christian, MVP, Jack Swagger, Shelton Benjamin, Kane, Matt Hardy and Dolph Ziggler battling each other for a contract to "cash in" their World Title shot anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

All ten men brawled into the ring as eight men them were out and Drew & Kane were left standing as MPV brought a ladder into the ring and Christian pulled MVP out of the ring as Drew set the ladder up and Matt got into the ring as Drew was climbing up and Matt pushed the ladder down as Drew landed on the mat. Evan got into the ring and landed a high knee to Drew's face as Matt kicked Drew in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate. Then MVP got into the ring as Drew stumbled into the corner and MVP landed a chrono boot sending Drew out of the ring as Evan got the ladder and he, Matt, and MVP were climbing it as Jack got into the ring and pulled Matt down and all of the men were desperately trying to climb the ladder and Evan was the first to touch the briefcase but Kane was grabbing onto him as Evan was being knocked down by Matt and Kane grabbed Evan by the neck chokeslammed out of the ring onto Shelton and MVP.

Matt and Jack were at the top of the ladder trying to reach for the briefcase but Kofi knocked the ladder over with another ladder and Christian attacked him from behind and ran his face onto the ladder and Christian was hitting right hands to Matt and whipped him onto Jack in the corner and threw a ladder onto them. Then Christian kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a monkey flip sending Kofi onto the ladder and Christian set up the other ladder and climbed up as Dolph tried to pull him down and Dolph jumped up and got Christian down and Christian rolled out of the ring as Dolph climbed up the ladder and MVP got in the ring and yanked Dolph off the ladder.

Then MVP was climbing up the ladder and Kane attacked MVP from behind and threw him into the ladder and grabbed MVP by the neck as Kofi and Shelton got into the ring and hit Kane with two ladders and Kane stumbled to the corner as they rammed Kane in the corner with a ladder and MVP & Shelton held on as Kofi ran up the ladder and landed on Kane in the corner. Kofi was throwing some punches but Kane shoved him onto the ladder and Kofi clutched the back of his head as Kane was hitting right hands to MVP & Shelton and MVP landed another chrono boot to Kane as Shelton hit the Paydirt.

Then Drew grabbed a ladder out of the ring as Shelton hit a dropkick sending the ladder onto Drew's face and Shelton set up the other ladder as he climbed on it and Jack got into the ring with another ladder and knocked Shelton off of one ladder by jabbing him the other ladder and Kane was on the ring apron as Jack also hit him with the ladder knocking him off the apron as well as MVP. Evan climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smashed onto Jack and then Evan set up another ladder and climbed it as Jack stopped him and Evan was kicking Jack and Matt & Christian got into the ring and brought ladders as they smooshed Jack with the butts of the ladder as Jack stood underneath a set-up ladder. Christian, Matt, and Evan all climbed the ladder at once and battled each other as Jack knocked Matt to the mat pushing the first bridged ladder off from underneath him. Evan climbed up the ladder and touched the briefcase as Christian stopped him and went for the Killswitch but Evan blocked it and kicked Christian off the ladder sending Christian's face onto the other bridged ladder and hit the Air Bourne on Christian and everybody at University of Phoenix would've heard Jasmine say "That was freaking awesome!"

Evan climbed the ladder and grabbed at the briefcase as Jasmine was cheering for him but Matt climbed the ladder and stopped him as the two battled and then Matt landed an arm drag sending Evan off the ladder onto the mat and Jasmine covered her mouth as Jack got into the ring and came up behind Matt on the ladder as Matt was fingertips away from unhooking the briefcase. Then Jack shoved Matt who flipped onto the bridged ladder on the other side of the ring and Brittany's mouth dropped as MVP got into the ring and climbed the ladder as well as Shelton as they battled at the top of the ladder as Shelton shoved MVP down and Shelton held on as MVP attacked Shelton from behind and got him on his shoulders as Shelton got a head scissors takedown sending both men over the top rope to the floor.

All ten men were out of the ring as Kane grabbed a ladder and hit both Shelton and MVP with it and Kane got into the ring as well as Dolph who was climbing over Kane onto the ladder and Kane shoved the ladder down knocking off Dolph down and then he threw the ladder out of the ring nearly hitting Dolph. Kane caught Dolph in the throat and Kofi brought a different ladder into the ring as Kane stomped on him and brought the ladder into the ring as Kane grabbed Dolph by the neck and chokeslammed him onto the ladder and then Kane got Dolph between the ropes and sandwiched him over and over as the ladder was disjointed.

Then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Kane and Kofi grabbed the two ladder pieces and climbed them like stilts as he walked toward the briefcase and Shayna was shouting "Genius, Kofi," as Kofi was climbing the broken ladder and Drew got into the ring and knocked Kofi down sending him stomach-first over the top rope. Drew grabbed an intact ladder into the ring and climbed to the briefcase as Matt quickly climbed the other side of the ladder and the two battled at the top as Drew rammed Matt face-first into the ladder knocking him down and Matt tipped over the ladder and Drew landed crotch-first over the rope.

Brittany laughed at the sight as Matt set up the ladder and climbed it as Kane brought another ladder beside Matt and Matt was kicking it away and Christian intervened from another ladder that Kane was holding up and Matt was about to unhook the briefcase as Kane pushed the other ladder sending Christian to Matt and the two battled as Kane then climbed the other side and grabbed Christian and Matt's throats for a choke slam. Christian and Matt were clubbing Kane in the back and Matt ran Kane's face on the top of the ladder and Matt& Christian were trading punches and Matt went for the Twist of Fate, but Christian countered with the Killswitch and Christian set up a ladder next to another and Christian climbed up one ladder as Jack got into the ring and pulled down the ladder as Christian climbed the other ladder and was at the top as he grabbed the briefcase.

But Jack climbed the other side of the ladder and the two were trading blows as Christian held onto the briefcase and Christian was about to unhook the briefcase but Jack swung it into Christian's face knocking him off the ladder and then Jack grabbed the swinging case and had trouble unfastening it until he finally got it to win.

Jack was celebrating on the top of the ladder with a huge smile on his face as JazzShay were shaking their heads thinking, "You've got to be kidding me." Definitely not the way either of them wanted it to.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Madison versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first the challenger from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth was pumping herself up as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain,

"And her opponent from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison was wearing her maroon vest-styled top with gold fringes on the collar, red shorts, a gold sequined bustier, maroon leather arm warmers with gold fringes, and her hair in a long attached braid. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down and gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Beth and Madison locked up and Beth immediately kicked Madison in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms before applying a headlock and Madison shoved Beth to the ropes and Beth landed a clothesline and the two circled around the ring before they locked up again and Beth got a hold of Madison as she landed a belly-to-belly suplex and held onto Madison as she covered for a two count. Beth was stomping on Madison and clubbed her in the back and got her to the corner as the two trading blows and Beth was about to whip Madison to the corner but Madison reversed as Beth landed a back elbow and Beth went for a Boston Crab but Madison kicked her off and ducked a clothesline and got a right hand as she kicked Beth twice and went to kick her again but Beth grabbed her leg and Madison hit a roundhouse kick sending Beth out of the ring.

Madison followed as she was on the ring apron and Beth got up as Madison landed a lateral press and Beth rammed her to the ring apron and then threw her back in the ring and covered for a two count and Beth clubbed Madison in the back and applied a submission hold pulling Madison's arms and putting her knee in the back. Madison got to her feet as Beth landed a couple of head butts to her back and then clubbed her as Madison stumbled to the corner and Beth went to whip Madison to the other corner but Madison reversed and charged into a back elbow and Beth climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle to the back.

Then Beth landed a fisherman's suplex for a near fall as Madison had her hand on the bottom rope and Beth then applied a half Boston Crab as Madison was trying to reach for the ropes and then Beth locked in he STF as Madison fought her way to the ropes to break the hold and then Beth went for a right hand but Madison blocked and was fighting back with some right hands. Then Madison went to whip Beth to the ropes but Beth reversed and Madison ducked a clothesline as she landed a high kick to the head for a two count and she whipped Beth to the corner and splashed her and was kicking and punching away at Beth.

Then Madison climbed the top turnbuckle on Beth's shoulders and landed a victory roll for a two count and Madison grabbed Beth as Beth landed a jawbreaker and went to whip her to the ropes but Madison reversed as she kicked Beth in the midsection and landed a full nelson wheelbarrow face buster for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Then the referee gave Madison her Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air as she helped Beth to her feet as the two hugged each other. Then Beth raised Madison's arm in the air and shook Madison's hand as she left the ring as Madison got on the turnbuckle and raised her title belt as she pointed at the Wrestlemania sign.

Then it was time for Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny to perform one of their songs for the WWE Universe. The girls were walking backstage with John, Evan, & Kofi and they could hear the crowd go wild while being treated to a video of Scene 42 performing at Wrestlemania Axxess on Friday.

"This is it," Jasmine said, "this is definitely it."

"If Fantasia Barrino could make it through singing 'America the Beautiful,'" Shayna said, "then so can we."

"Well, girls," Buffy said as she came forward, "good luck out there."

"Thank you," Destiny said as Buffy went up the steps.

"Alright, we'll see you ladies out there," John said.

"See you out there," Skye said as she kissed John.

"Break a leg," Evan said.

"Thanks, Evan," Jasmine said as she kissed Evan.

"Have fun," Kofi said.

"We'll try," Shayna said as she kissed Kofi.

"Let's do this!" Destiny said.

Then Scene 42 walked up the steps to the stage.

Back at the arena, Buffy's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Miss Wrestlemania, Buffy," Justin Roberts announced.

Buffy was wearing a gold drape neckline mini dress with a black lacy tie back halter inset bust, her Miss Wrestlemania sash, and her tiara on top of her curly hair. Buffy walked down the ramp waving at the crowd, went around the ring, got up on the apron, and posed as she got into the ring and continued to wave at the crowd as she asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Buffy announced, "please welcome your smart, sexy, and powerful WWE Divas singing 'Ordinary Superstar' from their platinum debut album 'Behind the Scenes,' please welcome Jasmine Morgan, Shayna Brooke, Skye, and Destiny, better known as Scene 42!"

The crowd went wild as the band started playing "Ordinary Superstar" and curtains fell revealing Scene 42 dancing on platforms with poles as they started singing.

_(Jasmine)_

_Hey, you there, you stand out in a crowd_

_Nothin' about you is ordinary_

_Hey, you there, I hope you feel proud_

_It seems you settled the score already_

_(Skye)_

_You're the hands-down winner_

_You're the champion_

_You're the recordtaker, recordbreaker number one_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

_You know, troubles gonna come knockin' at your door_

_You put the planet back together when it falls apart_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

(Then hundreds of WWE superstar and Diva lookalikes come out to the stage as they dance with Scene 42)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa ordinary superstar_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa na na na na na na na_

_(Destiny)_

_Hey, you there, you've got somethin' to prove_

_You're just so supernatural_

_Yeah, you there, there's nothing you cannot do_

_All your moves are invincible_

_(Skye)_

_You're the hands down winner_

_You're the champion_

_You're the recordtaker, recordbreaker number one_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

_You know, troubles gonna come knockin' at your door_

_You put the planet back together when it falls apart_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

_Oh oh oh_

_(Shayna)_

_Ain't nobody gonna stand in your way_

_(Scene 42)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Shayna)_

_'Cause you're a hero come and save the day_

_Yeah a-ay_

(Then Evan, John, and Kofi come out to the stage as they dance with Scene 42)

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa na na na na na_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa na na na na na na_

_(Skye)_

_You're the hands down winner_

_You're the champion_

_You're the recordtaker, recordbreaker number one_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

_You know, troubles gonna come knockin' at your door_

_You put the planet back together when it falls apart_

_Another day for an ordinary superstar_

_We are_

_Ordinary superstars_

_We are_

_Ordinary superstars_

_We are_

_Ordinary superstars_

_We are_

_Ordinary superstars_

The song ended as the pyro went off and the crowd went crazy as they chanted "Scene 42!" The girls smiled as the guys kissed them for a job well done but Vickie Guerrero saw the whole thing from Theodore Long's office with Michelle McCool & Layla and Vickie was not happy.

"You girls better get the job done by eliminating the Angelic Coalition," Vickie said.

Then Vickie walked out of the office.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and C.M. Punk. Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Luke Gallows and Serena following him and Punk had a microphone in his hand.

"Over 70,000 wreak-minded individuals who think because they're so hopped up on hallucinogenic drugs that Rey Mysterio is a superhero," Punk said as he and the Straight Edge Society walked down the ramp. "Over 70,000 people that think that they can pop a pill or if they take a drink that somehow their problems will go away, just like they think their superhero Rey Mysterio will make the monster go away. Except I am a monster, I am a savior and I can save Rey Mysterio! I can lead you all to a better place and I will lead you all by example because I choose to be drug free, I choose to be better than each and every single one of you. Tonight, Rey Mysterio does not have a choice, I will beat him, he will join my Straight Edge Society and then in doing so, 70,000 people, just like you, will choose me as their savior and the Straight Edge Society will live one nation, under Punk, indivisible, with integrity and sobriety for all."

Then Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain dressed as Avatar paying homage to the movie and Rochelle followed him.

Rochelle was wearing a blue tie-neck lacy halter jumpsuit with a cross midriff cut-outs, black boots, blue leather jacket, and her hair curled.

Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as Rey went on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as he took off his vest. Rey got back down and he & Rochelle started at the Straight Edge Society as Luke, Serena, and Rochelle got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Luke and Serena was distracting Rey and Serena tried to back away from Rochelle as Punk attacked from behind and was stomping on him as Punk got Rey in the corner and Punk landed a right hand as Punk whipped him to the corner and charged but Rey got drop toe hold sending Punk's head to the middle turnbuckle and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle but Punk tripped him as Rey was hung upside down in the corner. Then Punk was kicking away at him as the referee and Serena was choking Rey as Rochelle went after her but Serena back away as Punk went after Rey as Rey popped up and Punk slid onto the ringpost groin-first and rolled out of the ring and Rey followed on the ring apron as he dove at Punk for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Punk caught him and dropped him face-first onto the steel ringsteps.

Punk rolled back into the ring as Rochelle checked on Rey and helped him into the ring and Punk threw a fit as he was hitting Rey and punching away at him before covering for a two count and Punk applied a headlock and Rey got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and kicking Punk in the back of the leg and Rey hit a forearm as he went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk reversed. Rey floated onto Punk's shoulders as Punk tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Rey hit a shoulder tackle and a forearm before he leaped onto the top rope onto a seated senton and Rye bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and went for a springboard cross body but Punk countered with a powerslam.

Then Punk shoved Rey into the ropes and Rey kicked Punk in the face and bounced off the ropes as Punk kicked Rey in the midsection and Punk bounced off the ropes and rolled up Rey but Rey rolled through as missed a kick Punk in the face as Punk rolled up Rey for a two count and Rey flipped onto Punk's shoulders and Punk flipped him back down as he hit a high kick to the face for a two count. Punk covered Rey four more times as Rey popped up with Punk holding onto his arms and Rey springboard-flipped onto Punk and turned it into an instant DDT and both men were down as Rey covered for a two count and he & Punk got down as Rey landed a dropkick sending Punk onto the middle rope and went for the 619 but Punk caught him.

Punk went for the G2S but Rey escaped and bounced off the ropes and slid under Punk's legs and went to the ropes as he hung on and Punk charged into a kick to the face and Rey went for a springboard moonsault but Punk caught him and went for the G2S but Rey held onto the ropes and Punk tossed over the top rope onto the ring apron and Rey kicked Punk in the face. Rey climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for Eddie Guerrero's frog splash but Punk moved out of the way and he covered for a two count.

Punk threw a fit as Rey rolled into the ring and Punk charged with a knee to the face and went for a bulldog slam but Rey escaped and Punk kicked him in the midsection and went for a slam but Rey rolled through sending Punk to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but Serena got in his way as Rochelle distracted her when Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion grabbed onto her. Luke tried to distract Rey as Jeremy and Jason, the other members of the Boyz in Motion attacked Luke from behind as Punk went for the G2S but Rey escaped and he got a head scissors sending Punk to the middle rope once again and hit the 619.

Then Rey climbed the top rope and landed a splash for the clean win.

Rochelle applauded for Rey as she went over to Serena and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her jacket and handcuffed her to the ringpost as Brent and Ryan held onto her. Then Rochelle went under the ring as the Boyz in Motion brought Luke into the ring and Rochelle grabbed some rope as she gave it to Jason and the boys held onto Punk and tied them up and the boys left the ring.

Punk and Luke struggled to get out and Dream's Secret came out from the curtain with a cake and got into the ring along with Rochelle who had a huge bottle of Whiskey in her hand. Punk and Luke looked up at the girls and Punk shook his head as Rochelle smiled and then Rochelle opened the bottle and poured the entire Whiskey all over Punk and Luke and then Dream's Secret smashed the cake all over the men.

Then Rey and the Divas celebrated as they hugged each other and Rey got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as the girls laughed at Punk and Luke as they were totally embarrassed. Rey got back down and he & the Divas left the ring and Rochelle walked towards Serena as she planted a big boot in her face leaving Serena hanging on the ringpost. Rey and the Divas backed up the ramp as they laughed at Punk and Luke still sitting in the ring tied up with cake and Whiskey all over and Rey had finally got his revenge, especially with the help of his best friend Rochelle and Dream's Secret.

Later, it was time for the ten-Diva tag team match which was JazzShay, Dream's Secret and Christina versus Michelle McCool, Layla, and the Ambernathy Girls. Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain,

"The following is a ten-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Skye and Destiny, Dream's Secret."

Skye was wearing a black pinstripe coat with silver lips on the back, her black sparkling pinstripe bustier with lavender lace, black sparkling pinstripe pants with lip emblems, black and lavender pinstripe sleeveless cuffs, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing her lavender feathered romper, lavender feathered arm warmers, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye slowly took her coat as JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Christina following.

"And their tag team partners, Christina Alexis and the team of Shayna Brooke and the Divas' Champion Jasmine Morgan, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a lavender metallic low-cut halter top, black tube midriff top, long lavender metallic skirt, black net stockings, long lavender gloves with a diamond bracelet, and a silvertone estrella falling star tiara on top of her curly hair that went along with her star fairy wand. Shayna was wearing a lavender criss-cross bustier, lavender attached top, lavender spiked miniskirt, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a lavender vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg and lavender outlines on the knees, long lavender arm warmers, and her hair curled.

JazzShay and Christina walked down the ramp and Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air and got into the ring and she & Shayna pulled off Jasmine's skirt revealing a diamond rhinestone miniskirt. JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Christina stood in the middle in the ring raising her arms in the air and then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls," Justin Roberts announced.

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing blue, white, and pink Carousel stretch corset and tutus, short Carousel gloves, and their hair curled with bows. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her.

"And their tag team partners, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Justin announced.

Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle and Layla got on the turnbuckles and were showing off their "Simply Flawless" hoodies as they took them off and got back down as the ten women went face-to-face as Dream's Secret, Christina, the Ambernathy Girls, and Michelle left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Layla and Jasmine locked up as Layla got Jasmine in the corner and Layla landed a knee in the midsection went to whip Jasmine to the corner but Jasmine reversed and landed a couple of shouldertackles and a monkey flip and Jasmine made the tag to Shayna and Jasmine catapulted Layla into Shayna who landed a bicycle kick for a two count. Layla hits a couple of right hands and went to whip Shayna to the ropes but Shayna reversed and landed a flying clothesline and Michelle gets into the ring and Shayna lands an armdrag and tossed her out of the ring and Dream's Secret both hit a right hand to Layla and Shayna hits one as well as Layla stumbles into the corner and Shayna made the tag to Skye.

Shayna grabbed Layla by the arm as Skye kicked her in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and dragged her down as Skye covered for a two count and Skye whipped Layla to the ropes as Michelle made a blind tag and Layla quickly got out of the ring as Skye smirked at Michelle and the two circled around the ring as they locked up. Michelle landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Skye in the back and hits a couple of right hands to the midsection before she went to whip Skye to the ropes but Skye twisted Michelle's arm and missed a back kick as Michelle kicked her in the midsection and nailed a neckbreaker for a two count.

Michelle was punching away at Skye before the referee pulled her back and Michelle was hitting a couple of right hands and a chop to Skye's chest as she whipped her to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Skye landed a clothesline and a crescent kick for the cover but the referee was distracted by Katrina and Paris as Paris attacked Skye from behind and landed a back suplex. Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick to Paris and the referee ordered her to get out of the ring as Michelle made the tag to Katrina got a tag and Katrina pulled Skye down by the hair for the cover as Christina broke the count and Katrina was stomping on Skye and whipped her to the corner and splashed her as she made the tag to Paris.

Katrina held onto Skye as Paris clubbed her in the back as the two traded blows and Paris got a knee to the midsection and went to whip Skye to the ropes but Skye reversed and Paris kicked her in the face as she made the tag to Gabrielle and covered Skye for the two count. Gabrielle ran Skye to the corner and landed some kicks as she made the tag to Michelle and Michelle was showing off as she kicked Skye in the head and landed a snapmare and applied a submission hold pulling back Skye's arms and her knee in the back and Skye got to her feet as she landed a knee to the midsection but Michelle kicked Skye in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Skye landed a spinbuster to Michelle and the two women were down.

Skye made the tag to Christina and Christina landed a clothesline to Michelle and Layla got into the ring as Christina got a big boot to Layla and Paris got into the ring and went to kick Christina but Christina grabbed her leg and landed a spinning back elbow and Katrina got into the ring and Christina ducked a clothesline with a matrix and landed another big boot to Layla. Christina ducked a clothesline from Paris as she landed another big boot and Katrina charged at Christina but Christina tossed her out of the ring and Christina made the tag to Destiny as she landed a roundhouse kick to Layla and climbed the top turnbuckle but Michelle shoved her off and Shayna & Michelle were trading blows as all the women came into the ring into a brawl before they thrown out.

Gabrielle attacked Skye from behind and Michelle got into the ring as she and Gabrielle talked strategy and Michelle grabbed Skye as Gabrielle bounced off the ropes and went for a kick to the face but Skye got out of Michelle's grip and Gabrielle knocked Michelle instead and Gabrielle was shocked as Destiny kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment and Destiny made the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the moonsault for the pin.

"Here are your winners, Dream's Secret, Christina Alexis, and JazzShay," Justin announced.

Dream's Secret, Christina, and Shayna got into the ring and hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air and Dream's Secret & JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. Then they left the ring as Katrina and Paris got into the ring to check on Gabrielle and Michelle & Layla followed as they started arguing with the sisters.

Michelle and Layla started arguing with Gabrielle blaming her for costing them the match and Gabrielle tried to explain as Paris and Katrina defended her. Michelle started pointing at Gabrielle and was shoving her as Katrina and Paris shoved Michelle back.

Then they attacked Michelle as Gabrielle attacked Layla and Katrina & Paris tossed Michelle across the ring as Gabrielle was stomping on Layla and Paris held onto Michelle as Katrina was kicking her and Gabrielle landed the face buster on Layla. Then Katrina and Paris got Michelle to stand up and Gabrielle walked over and grabbed Michelle's face and landed a straight boot to Michelle's face.

The Ambernathy Girls stood together as they raised each other's arms in the air and looked down at Michelle and Layla laying on the mat as Dream's Secret, Christina, and JazzShay watched the whole thing from the stage and walked to the back.

"What did I tell you?" Skye said. "Those five wouldn't work together as a team and look what happened."

"Well, I hope that's the end of us against the Ambernathy Girls," Jasmine said. "Those girls are totally clueless."

"You can say that again," Christina said.

"I gotta tell you, that was so much fun," Destiny said, "I definitely felt the energy all around the stadium, that Wrestlemania feeling."

"Well, we tore the house down with our performance as Scene 42 and beating the Ambernathy Girls and Simply Flawless," Shayna said.

"Yeah, it's too bad the Simply Flawless couldn't say the same thing," Skye said.

"Hey, what about Evan tearing the house down with the Air Bourne off the ladder onto Christian?" Jasmine said. "That was freaking awesome."

"Hey, everybody saw that coming," Shayna said.

"Well, now that's over," Christina said, "we can sit back and relax as we see history be made. It's either the Undertaker's streak over and Shawn Michaels' career over."

"It'll be an historic match," Shayna said.

And the girls continued walking.

Later Wrestlemania was over, John, Skye, Evan, Jasmine, Kofi, Shayna, Destiny, Alex, Christina, Josh, and Skye's cousin Hayley took the trip to the Biltmore Hotel where Rochelle's boyfriend Braden was holding his Wrestlemania after-party.

The gang got out of the limo and walked inside the hotel and were walking down the hallway before they finally reached the grand ballroom. They showed their invitations to the guard before going inside and the Grand Ballroom. The party was decorated like a nightclub scene with beautiful Arizona scenery.

"Now this is what I call a Wrestlemania after-party," Madison said.

"Shall we?" John said.

"Let's," Skye said.

The gang went through the crowd of people dancing until they saw Rochelle and Braden talking with a few people as they greeted them.

"So what you do think?" Rochelle said.

"This is totally boss," Jasmine said. "You outdid yourself, Braden.""Well, I didn't do this by myself, you know," Braden said, "but this is a great party if I do say so myself."

"Well, this looks like a typical A-list party," John said, "and A-list parties are my thing."

"I'm so glad you guys came," Rochelle said. "Why don't you take a load off, have a drink, dance, have fun."

"We will do that," Destiny said.

Then everyone went their separate ways as Shayna wanted to talk to Rochelle alone.

"So, Rochelle, how are you feeling?" Shayna asked.

"I'm feeling great now that Rey got revenge for his family, my family," Rochelle said, "and my ex-husband is no longer the WWE Champion. And just like what Bret Hart did to Vince McMahon, John Cena screwed Dave Batista or Dave screwed himself. I am totally thrilled."

"But this isn't over yet because Dave wants that title back."

"It ain't gonna happen, Dave's actions and his mouth cost him everything and if he keeps this up, he's screwed even worse."

"Okay, end of story."

"Have a good time."

Then Rochelle walked away as Shayna joined Kofi.

The party went on for an hour and Christina was at the bar looking at Jasmine dancing with Evan as well as Skye dancing with both John and R-Truth during "Brickhouse" by the Commodores. Then Madison came over.

"They're at it again like last year," Christina said, "Jasmine just loves to grind on Evan when they're dancing."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Madison said. "I mean, Skye's doing the same thing……and she's dancing with R-Truth too?"

"Wow."

"That's just like Skye, she has a body to kill and knows how to use it."

"She's like Rochelle, she likes to talk dirty, but that was when she was married to Dave."

"But she's different now, the way she used to be in the beginning, the tough conservative girl."

"What about Jasmine?"

"Still your typical tomboy, but since Evan came into her life, she's more like a……girly-girl tomboy and never shuts up about Evan."

"She's in love with the guy, she can't help it, they're getting married."

"True, she can't."

"Men, they make us do crazy things. I'm glad I don't have Jake to deal with anymore. He probably watched me at Wrestlemania and is now crying his eyes out."

"Madison!"

"Okay, that was a little mean, sorry."

"Hey, I don't blame you. His insecurities cost you your relationship and he deserves some kick back."

"Thank you, Christina."

"No problem."

Then Madison walked away as Christina continued watching her friends dancing as Josh came over.

"Hey, Chris, you wanna dance?" Josh said.

"Josh, you know I'm not the one to dance at a party."

"Come on, just one dance."

"If a slow song is playing, then I'll dance with you."

"Okay, deal."

Just then, "Nobody" by Keith Sweat featuring Athena Cage was playing and Josh & Christina went to dance floor with their friends.

_(Keith Sweat)_

_I want to tease you_

_I want to please you _

_I want to show you, baby_

_That I need you_

_I want your body till the very last drop_

_I want you to holler when you want me to stop_

_And who can love you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can sex you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can treat you like me now, baby (Nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (Nobody)_

_And who can do it like me (Nobody)_

_And who can give you what you need (Nobody)_

_Who can do you all night long (Nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (Nobody)_

_(Athena Cage)_

_I want the night_

_For me and you_

_So come here, baby_

_And let me do it to you_

_Don't be afraid 'cause I won't bite_

_I promise to give it to you just the way you like_

_And who can love you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can sex you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can lay your body down (Nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (Nobody)_

_And who can treat you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can give you what you need (Nobody)_

_And who can do you all night long (Nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (Nobody)_

_And the band keeps playing on_

_(Keith Sweat and Athena Cage)_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_(Athena Cage)_

_Nobody, baby_

_(Come on)_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_Nobody, baby_

_(Keith Sweat)_

_I want you right now for my lover_

_(Athena Cage)_

_Oh, yes I do_

_(Place no one above you) _

_Oh, yes I do_

_(Keith Sweat)_

_If you need love_

_I'll be right_

_I'll be right there, baby_

_(Athena Cage)_

_Oh yes I will_

_(Keith Sweat)_

_Oh, yes, I will baby_

_Oh, yes, I will baby_

_And who will love you like me (Nobody)_

_Who can sex your body like me, baby (Nobody)_

_Who can do it like me, baby (Nobody)_

_No, no, no (Nobody)_

_Who can lay you down just like me (Nobody)_

_Who can kiss you all over your body, baby (Nobody)_

Meanwhile, Batista was walking down the hallway of the hotel a little drunk as C.M. Punk walked behind him.

"Hey, Batista," Punk said. "What's going on?"

"Well, as you see," Dave said, "I'm not doing so well now that I don't have my WWE Championship and Rochelle laughing in my face."

"Look, I know how you feel. I mean, when we have somebody who you once loved laugh at your face, that's a heartbreaking moment. I know your ex-wife was somehow encouraged by my ex-girlfriend because of that and…….it hurts. But you know what? There's always a second chance at love."

"I'll remember that," Dave said.

Then the men went their separate ways to their rooms but were unaware that Delancey heard the whole thing from inside her and Bobby's hotel room and closed the door.

Delancey shook her head and had to tell Rochelle but decided to wait until tomorrow.

The Wrestlemania after-party was coming to an end as Rochelle and Braden planned to end it with some help from some of the Angelic Coalition and one last song: "Get Up Offa That Thing" by James Brown as Evan, Jasmine, John, Skye, Kofi, Shayna, and R-Truth started dancing in the middle of the crowd.

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you, sing it now! _

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing, and try to release that pressure! _

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you, sing it now! _

_Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing, and try to release that pressure! _

_Get up offa that thing and shake 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing and shake it, sing it now! _

_Get up offa that thing and shake 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing and try to release that pressure! _

_(Then Rochelle and Braden bring out a limbo pole)_

_Get up off! _

_Ha! _

_Good God! _

_So good! _

_Ha! _

_Everybody ready?! _

_Follow me!_

_(Then Josh, Christina, Alex and Madison join the limbo line but Madison falls down and gets back up.)_

_Get up offa that thing and shake 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing, and shake it, sing it now! _

_Get up offa that thing, and shake 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing and try to release that pressure! _

_Get up offa that thing (Ha!) and twist 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing, and shake 'till you, sing it now! _

_Get up offa that thing, and shake 'till you feel better, _

_Get up offa that thing, _

_So good, uh! _

_I'm first to stop, ha! _

_I've told them now, ha! _

_Uh! _

_Ha! _

_Ohio player!_

_Can you hit it one time, from the top?! _

_Get up offa that thing, and dance to try, you better! _

_Get up offa that thing and.…. Help me! _

_Get up offa that thing, and dance 'till you feel better! _

_Get up offa that thing, and try to release that pressure! _

_Wait a minute!_

_Good God!_

_Huh! _

_I need it! _

_That's the wise old brother at the side start good!_

_C'mon, Clive do it! _

_Do it! _

_Uh!_

_Ha!_

_Good God!_

Wrestlemania after-party was indeed an extravaganza as Wrestlemania ended up being the biggest day of everyone's lives.


	73. Being Angelic Again

****************

Chapter 73: Being Angelic Again

The next day, RAW was in Madison's hometown of Phoenix, Arizona and on that night, JazzShay and Christina were once again teaming up with Dream's Secret in a ten-Diva tag team match against Michelle McCool, Layla, Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Vickie Guerrero and Scene 42 was premiering their second music video "Whole Again."

Evan and Jasmine were sleeping in their hotel room and Jasmine was the first to wake up with a smile on her face. She looked at Evan and then caressed his face and had a finger to his lips. Jasmine lightly kissed Evan on the lips as he woke up and Jasmine smiled.

"Good morning," Evan said.

"Morning," Jasmine said.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Meaning both Wrestlemania and the after-party? Absolutely. Now that's over, it's back to the drawing board, we have six days off, and we're back on the road via Europe."

"Yeah."

"For what it's worth, we had the greatest time of our lives and I would do it all again if I have to."

"You mean it?"

"Along with marrying you, with every fiber of my being."

Then Jasmine leaned down and kissed Evan as he wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile, Rochelle and Delancey were having breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

"So Dave walks down the hallway drunk and all of a sudden, here comes C.M. Punk," Delancey said. "Punk said 'when you have somebody who you once loved laugh at your face, that's a heartbreaking moment.' He thinks you were encouraged by Skye through your divorce and because of you saying that he screwed himself last night. Punk also 'there's always a second chance at love.'"

"I did tell you that Dave has threatened Skye before," Rochelle said, "and he has hoped that I would come back to him. Not a chance. After all the things he said and done, the hell I would."

"So you wouldn't give Dave a second chance if he begged you to come back to him?"

"No, where the hell was he when C.M. Punk called Rey a coward in front of his family, my family? He was doing the same thing to John. The Dave Batista I know would rip apart C.M. Punk for messing with Rey and his family, but he used Rey and let this happen."

"I guess it's water under the bridge. Have you visited Eddie's grave yet?"

"No, but I will today. I know that he's proud of Rey for standing up to C.M. Punk."

"I have when Bobby and I came here the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony. I told Eddie that Bobby and I have felt the baby kicked on the way to his grave and I have the sense that he wants to follow in his parents' footsteps to be a wrestler."

Then the two women laughed as they knew the baby was going to be a boy.

"Would you let him become a wrestler?" Rochelle said.

"When he grows up and makes that decision," Delancey said. "I'll accept it."

"Good luck the next three months."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the ten-Diva tag team match which was JazzShay, Dream's Secret and Christina versus Michelle McCool, Layla, Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Vickie Guerrero. JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain with Christina and Dream's Secret following them wearing their Wrestlemania outfits.

"The following is a ten-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Christina Alexis, Destiny and Skye, Dream's Secret, and the Divas' Champion Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay."

The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Destiny got into the ring first and did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air and got into the ring and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla, Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Vickie Guerrero following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Layla, Alicia Fox, Maryse, Vickie Guerrero, and Michelle McCool," Justin announced.

The five women walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as the other women followed. Then Vickie, Michelle, Layla, Alicia, Dream's Secret, and JazzShay left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Christina was pumping up as Maryse was so busy showing off flipping her backwards and Christina immediately grabbed Maryse as she landed the Swinging fisherman suplex for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners, Dream's Secret, JazzShay, and Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Dream's Secret and JazzShay got into the ring and hugged Christina as Vickie got into the ring and was screaming at the girls as they surrounded Vickie. Vickie tried to escape as the girls grabbed onto her but Vickie ran out of the ring as Christina grabbed her jacket and Vickie ran to the back as Michelle, Layla, Maryse, and Alicia got into the ring to attack.

The Angelic Coalition members fought back as they tossed the Divas out of the ring and the Divas simply walked to the back as the girls in the ring celebrated their victory as they raised each other's arms in the air and Dream's Secret & JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. Then they left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

A little later, it was time for the world premiere of Scene 42's music video.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Divas' Champion Jasmine Morgan, Shayna Brooke, Skye, and Destiny, Scene 42," Justin Roberts announced.

Then "Ordinary Superstar" played as Scene 42 came out from the curtain. Skye was wearing her golden strapless fringe mini dress and black fringe suede boots from last night; Jasmine was wearing a red and black lace camisole mini dress, black net Capri-stockings, and red hi-top Converse sneakers; Shayna was wearing a black leather low-cut midriff tank top with diamond rhinestone sashes, a diamond rhinestone miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled; and Destiny was wearing a silver low-cut sleeveless jumpsuit and her hair curled.

The four walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they got into the crowd as they waved at the crowd and Skye asked for a microphone.

"You know, it's sad that Shawn Michaels is having his farewell on the same night that Scene 42 is premiering our new music video," Skye said, "but life goes on and the WWE will not be the same without him."

"But we hope that Shawn Michaels will enjoy our music video because this means a lot to us because of our loved ones and we hope everyone in the WWE Universe will feel the same way," Jasmine said.

"So without further ado," Destiny said, "this is the World Premiere of Scene 42's music video, 'Whole Again.'"

__

The video then appeared and it started with Scene 42 strutting with a 1950s background.

(Skye)

If you see me walking down the street

Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet

You just pass me by

It still makes me cry

But you can make me whole again

(Jasmine)

If you see me with another guy

I'm laughing and joking trying to get by

I won't put you down

'Cause I want you around

But you can make me whole again

Looking back on where we first met

I can not escape and I can not forget

Baby, you're the one

You can do no wrong

You can make me whole again

(Destiny)

Time is layin' heavy on my heart

Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart

My friends make me smile

If only for while

You can make me whole again

Looking back on where we first met

I can not escape and I can not forget

Baby, you're the one

You can do no wrong

You can make me whole again

(Shayna, spoken)

So now, I'll have to wait

But baby, if you change your mind

Don't be too late,

'Cause I just can't go on

It's already been too long

But you can make me whole again

Looking back on where we first met

I can not escape and I can not forget

Baby, you're the one

You can do no wrong

You can make me whole again

(Shayna)

Ooh, oh, oh

Looking back on where we first met

I can not escape and I can not forget

Baby, you're the one

You can do no wrong

You can make me whole again (Aah)

Baby, you're the one

You can do no wrong

(Shayna)

You can make me whole again

Then the vided ended and Nicole, Buffy, and Amanda were watching it in the Women's Locker Room.

"Oh, my God, that was such a beautiful music video from Scene 42," Nicole said. "I mean, the song had so much meaning, it reminds me so much of myself and John."

"Hey, before they even played that video," Buffy said, "I couldn't stop listening to that song and it's been stuck in my head forever. It's crazy."

Then Nicole and Buffy noticed Amanda crying.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amanda said. "You were right, it is a beautiful music video. Those girls had everything down to a T. The 1950s set up in the beginning, them and their guys at the beach, the scenery of their hometowns, that's magic right there."

"I actually like the part where the girls were in their own scene representing their hometown. It was great."

"It was," Buffy said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls came forward.

"Wow, Scene 42 puts out another great music video, whoop-de-doo," Paris said. "How about us, the Ambernathy Girls, beating up 'Simply Flawless' last night at Wrestlemania? That's a great video you should be watching."

"Or maybe we should rewind that video a little bit more to where you, Gabrielle, accidentally kicked Michelle McCool in the face?" Buffy said.

"If TRL came back on the air," Nicole said, "that would be the most requested video on the countdown."

Then Nicole, Buffy, and Amanda laughed as they walked away and the Ambernathy Girls shook their heads before they were attacked from behind by Michelle McCool and Layla.

Michelle shoved Katrina and Paris into the lockers as Layla was punching away at Gabrielle and stomped on her and Michelle was punching away at Katrina. Then Michelle was kicking Paris in the midsection and ran her into another locker.

"Now how do you like that, Ambernathy Girls?!" Layla said.

Then she and Michelle left the Women's Locker Room leaving the Ambernathy Girls beaten down.

Later after RAW was over, there was a big party honoring Shawn Michaels who made his final appearance on RAW after losing his match against the Undertaker last night at Wrestlemania.

Before then, Shawn said his farewell speech as he thanked Triple H, Vince McMahon, Bret Hart, his family and the WWE Universe for the greatest ride of his life. Even the Undertaker tipped his hat to Shawn and Shawn ended his speech with tears in his eyes, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, has left the building."

Everyone was backstage saying their goodbyes and thank-yous to Shawn and Skye was watching the whole time as she wanted to personally thank Shawn herself. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around.

"Hello," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Shawn said, "listen, I really appreciate what you and the girls did for me earlier tonight and I loved that music video of yours. It was great."

"Thank you. We didn't want to have the premiere on the night that you were bidding farewell but at least we hope that it brought happiness to you."

"It did."

"I gotta say, John thinks the world of you and I don't think he'll ever forget the time while he and the Miz were a tag team that he faced you and Triple H as DX. I've admired you my whole life and……now that you're leaving……" Then Skye started to cry, "……I don't think I'll ever get the chance to see you and John facing each other one-on-one. That was his dream match. I'm really miss you, Shawn, and thank you for everything."

Then Shawn and Skye hugged each other.

"You take care of yourself," Shawn said.

"Thank you," Skye said as she pulled away. "You too."

Then Skye walked away as John came forward.

"Hey, you okay?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skye said. "It's really, really sad that Shawn Michaels and……I really feel that the WWE won't be the same without him. It's like déjà vu from two years ago when Ric Flair was retiring thanks to Shawn Michaels. I don't know why I'm crying, I just……I'm really gonna miss him."

"Me too."

Then John wrapped his arm around Skye and kissed her forehead as they took one last look at the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels taking his final leave after 25 years in the WWE.


	74. Sin City: Making It and Breaking It

**Chapter 74: Sin City: Making It and Breaking It**

Smackdown was in Las Vegas, Nevada and John was teaming up with R-Truth in a tag team match against Cryme Tyme and Madison was teaming up with Beth Phoenix in a Divas' tag team match against Michelle McCool and Layla.

After taking a long, early drive from Phoenix, Arizona to Las Vegas, John and Skye arrived at their hotel room and set their bags on the bed.

As Skye was in her suitcase gathering her stuff, John was starting to get thoughts in his head as he seductively looked at Skye up and down from her beautiful blonde hair to her long legs in her jeans. Then John said,

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah," Skye said as she looked at John.

"Do you remember the last time we were in Las Vegas together?"

Skye thought it over as it finally hit her.

"Yeah, I remember," Skye said. "It was last year when 'Eddie's Angels' had their farewell party and……no one knew about us at that time."

"I remember when you walked through that door," John said, "everything happened and changed."

"That's when everything started for us."

__

(Flashback: June 25th, 2009 in Las Vegas, Nevada)

After "Eddie's Angels" farewell party, Skye was walking down the hallway of the hotel and as she reached John's hotel room, Skye knocked on the door. A minute later, John opened the door.

"Hi," Skye said. "I came here as promised," Skye said.

"Well, you can come in if you like," John said.

John held the door opened and Skye went inside as he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

Then John walked over to Skye and the two started kissing passionately as Skye took off John's tank top and had her hands all over John's chest and abs. Then John turned on the TV and changed the channel to a soft music channel and then he turned Skye around and slowly unzipped her silver sequined mini dress and let it fall on the floor leaving her in her black panties. Then Skye turned around as she was feeling a little nervous as John looked at her and her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," John said.

Then Skye smiled as she kissed John as she unbuttoned his jeans and took them off along with John and John lifted Skye and carried her to the bed as he gently laid her down. John climbed on top of Skye and kissed her as he had one hand on her left breast and kissed it tenderly and gave the same treatment to the other one. Then John was kissing down Skye's stomach and licked around her navel as he took off her panties and he took off his boxers and John lifted Skye's left leg it as he got inside of her. John started moving at a steady pace of Skye quietly moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back and John's pace was getting faster and Skye had her hands all over John's back. Then after a while, they both reached their climax as John and Skye kissed each other passionately.

After a few minutes, Skye was getting dressed and fixing her hair as John was in the bed.

"Hey, wait," John said as Skye turned around. "Stay with me, at least for tonight."

"As much as I want to, John," Skye said as she sat on the bed next to John, "I can't; I mean, I don't wanna worry Christina or Destiny or else, they'll find out and get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But at least you gave me something C.M. Punk couldn't and I needed it." Then Skye kissed John passionately. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Skye got up from the bed and looked at John with a smiled as she left the hotel room.

(Back to the present: March 30th, 2010 in Las Vegas, Nevada)

"I could've stayed that night," Skye said, "but it's a good thing I didn't. I can't believe I went through dating you in secret before I made that announcement on Smackdown and everybody was so appreciative."

"I was surprised, too," John said. "I actually thought I was gonna get some flack for dating a member of the Angelic Coalition."

"But you didn't; well, C.M. Punk was pissed and you beat him twice. That's when I discovered the real you. You're smart, funny, and not to mention drop dead sexy. How did a girl like me end up with a guy like you?"

Then John cupped Skye's face as he kissed her.

"We better get dressed and go to the arena before our friends worry," Skye said.

"Yeah," John said.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was John and R-Truth versus Cryme Tyme.

R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Smackdown in Las Vegas!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a tan strapless v-cup top, denim miniskirt, tan boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a black collared dress jacket, white tank top with a sterling silver body chain, denim jeans, black boots, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad got on the turnbuckles as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and Shad took off the Cryme Tyme "Runnin' the Block" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd before he got back down.

Then Skye, Amanda, JTG, and John got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Shad circled around the ring and locked up before R-Truth got Shad in a headlock and Shad shoved R-Truth to the ropes and Shad hit a hard shoulder block and Shad grabbed R-Truth as he pressed him over his head but R-Truth got down and kicked Shad in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and landed a scissors kick early. Then R-Truth made the tag to John and John immediately hit the Starship Pain and scored the pin.

Skye and R-Truth got into the ring and Skye hugged as she raised John's arms in the air along with the referee and R-Truth as JTG couldn't believe what he saw from the ring apron. Then R-Truth and John hugged each other and left the ring with Skye as the three walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and JTG &Amanda got into the ring to check on Shad.

When Shad stood up, he and JTG they began to argue and the Shad stuck his hand in JTG's face and JTG backed off as he got upset but then Shad kicked him in the face. Amanda looked at Shad as he grabbed JTG and landed a few knees to the face and Shad helped JTG up as if he might be having second thoughts and then landed a straight right hand to the chin.

Amanda tried to stop Shad but he pushed her away and Shad looked down at JTG as he grabbed him and Amanda once again tried to stop Shad but Shad landed a back elbow to her eye. Shad looked down at Amanda and back at JTG as he landed the STO and looked down at JTG seeming conflicted but mostly content with his actions.

Skye ran down the ramp and got into the ring to check on Amanda as Shad turned his head and looked Skye, who had fear in her eyes as she held Amanda in her arms. Then Shad left the ring as some referees came out to check on JTG & Amanda and they looked at Shad who was at the top of the ramp staring at the two.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Madison and Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla and Vickie Guerrero following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Justin announced.

Michelle, Layla, and Vickie walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Vickie applauded for them. Then Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison was wearing a red open long-sleeve top with a yellow inset, red shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and stopped a few feet away from the ring as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron as Madison got into the ring, Beth got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring as Madison raised her Women's Championship belt in the air in the middle of the ring. Then Beth and Michelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Madison locked up and Michelle backed Madison into the corner before a break and then shoved her and Michelle & Layla were making fun of Beth as Michelle ran into a drop-toe hold and then Madison landed an atomic drop and Madison went to whip Michelle to the corner but Michelle kicked Madison in the midsection and went to whip her to the corner but Madison twisted Michelle's arm and tossed her across the ring. Michelle stumbled to the corner as Layla distracted Madison screaming at her as Madison ran into a boot to the face and Michelle climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for a two count and Michelle was kicking Madison as she choked her on the middle rope with a head scissors.

Then Michelle took down Madison by the hair and then slammed her head into the mat several times before stomping on her and Beth tried to get into the ring but the referee held her back as Michelle grabbed Madison by her hair and made the tag to Layla and grabbed Madison by the hair and counted to three as they said, "Sorry, Madison!" as they sent her face-first with a double-team stroke-like move. Layla grabbed Madison by the hair and landed a split-legged pin for a two count and applied a rear chinlock as Madison got to her feet and landed a snap mare takedown and kicked Layla in the back twice before she made the tag to Beth and Beth landed a clothesline and went to knock Michelle off the ring apron but Michelle backed away.

Beth landed a back elbow and a huge forearm and grabbed Layla as she landed a vaunted airplane spin and Layla was stumbling at Beth landed another clothesline and also knocked Michelle off the ring apron and Layla went for a spin kick but Beth ducked and grabbed Layla as she landed the Glam Slam for the win.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

Vickie was not happy as Madison got into the ring and Beth raised her arm in the air. The two shook hands as they looked at Vickie who was on the ring apron and Michelle pulled her off and Vickie was yelling at Beth and Madison who pointed at her and Vickie, Michelle, and Layla were walking away as the Ambernathy Girls ran down the ramp and attacked Michelle and Layla from behind.

The girls were in a huge catfight as Beth and Madison just watched in the ring along with Vickie who backed away and some referees came out to break up the fight. Michelle, Layla, and the Ambernathy Girls were yelling at each other as the referees kept them apart and Madison just laughed and was glad that the sisters were out of JazzShay's way for good.

Later after Smackdown was over, Amanda was in Destiny's hotel room because she didn't want to stay with Shad in their hotel room after the event that transpired earlier. Destiny came out of the bathroom with a glass of water and walked over to the bed where Amanda was.

"Here you go," Destiny said as she handed the glass to Amanda.

"Thanks," Amanda said.

"It'll be all right, Amanda; you'll get through this."

"I hope so; I mean, first Dave, now Shad. I mean, what's the damn point? What are these trying to prove?"

"I think they're trying to prove that being in the spotlight is more important than your loved ones."

"Maybe. You know, I sorta have this feeling that 'Eddie's Angels' may fall apart because of our loved ones who fading away from us. First it was Brittany, then it was Rochelle, and now me. Buffy, Nicole, and Delancey should consider themselves lucky."

"I don't think it's luck, I think it's still sticking together, the way it's supposed to be."

"I never got the chance to visit Eddie Guerrero's grave and tell him thanks for saving my life."

"He knows that now."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Come on, you've had a long night, time for you to get some sleep."

Then Destiny and Amanda climbed into the bed as Destiny turned off the light.


	75. Jasmine's Surprise Bridal Shower

****************

Chapter 75: Jasmine's Surprise Bridal Shower

Four days later……

A surprise bridal shower was being held at Jasmine's parents' house in Tallahassee, Florida for Jasmine and the rest of the Angelic Coalition were helping to plan this party along with Jasmine's cousins Jessie and Mallory and Jasmine's mom Whitney.

The backyard of the house was decorated with pink and white latex standard color and pastel pearl balloons, pink and white jumbo crepe paper streamers, and the buffet and presents table were covered in a white pleated table skirt with plastic red rose table clips.

As the party was beginning and the girls were arriving, Christina, Whitney, Skye and Destiny were looking through a scrapbook of Jasmine's pictures throughout the years.

"Look, the way Jasmine was born," Destiny said looking at a picture of Whitney in the hospital holding Jasmine as a baby.

"She was born February 5th 1986 at six pounds and seventeen inches," Whitney said. "Who knew she would grow up to be a professional wrestler? I couldn't believe I doubted her."

"You had your worries," Christina said as she turned the page

"Wow, that's her at Walt Disney studios on the set of the new Mickey Mouse club," Skye said looking at a picture of Jasmine at five years old. "Her interest in music started watching the New Mickey Mouse Club."

"Hey, at age 3, she always listen to New Kids on the Block and then some," Whitney said.

"She still does along with some other 80s music," Skye said as she turned the page.

"Her first modeling gig at age 18," Destiny said looking at a picture of Jasmine wearing a pink tank top and denim jeans and posing at a city garden. "That was before the brown highlights and the tattoos."

"And the piercing," Whitney said. "I just want to say that was nice of you girls to make this for Jasmine's bridal shower."

"Hey, I can't scrapbook worth a dime," Christina said.

"At least scrapbooking is my cup of tea," Skye said, "along with John's amazing poetry."

"I remember your scrapbook of yourself at Cheerleading camp," Destiny said. "All those stunts you do, how come you can't do that in the wrestling ring?"

"At least I've done a flip or two."

"The day of her first wrestling match," Christina said looking at a picture of Jasmine wrestling during her time in developmental.

"At first, I thought she would injure herself, but she came out strong," Whitney said.

"And you stopped worrying for once."

"Oh, my goodness, her first day in the WWE, unbelievable."

Whitney was referring to when the Angelic Coalition made their appearance on Smackdown a year and a half ago attacking Natalya and Maryse.

"Thanks to 'Eddie's Angels,'" Destiny said, "we never would've made it this far. It's been awesome."

"Jasmine's moonsault," Christina said looking at a picture of Jasmine doing her moonsault on Gail Kim at the Elimination Chamber, "all those years of gymnastics have finally paid off."

"I'm telling you, she needs a name for that move for that move," Skye said, "something that resembles 'star' and 'flying.'"

"As long as it's not Starship Pain," Skye said as she turned the page.

"There's my loving daughter in her first Divas' photoshoot," Whitney said looking at a picture of Jasmine wearing a black short-sleeved midriff top with a picture of Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, black boyshorts, black net stockings, black leg warmers, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. "She'll never let go of her tomboyish style."

"She has glammed it up since Evan came around," Destiny said as she turned the page.

"Is this the key to her and Evan's house in Tampa?"

"Yeah, the day they moved in together in Tampa," Skye said looking at a picture of Jasmine and Evan in front of their house the day they moved in.

"On Halloween where I met Alex," Destiny said. "I have to admit it, Halloween does bring in surprises."

"Oh, look, there's us teaming up together at Survivor Series and Wrestlemania."

Skye was referring to the two pictures of when she, Destiny, Jasmine, Shayna, and Christina teamed up together at both events.

"I was the sole survivor and we all stole the show at Wrestlemania," Christina said.

"Wow, Jasmine and Evan," Whitney said at several pictures of Evan and Jasmine. "I will never forget that phone call when Jasmine told me about Evan. She became so madly in love with him and she was always so giddy."

"She still is," Skye said. "There's plenty of good reasons they should be together, right, Christina?"

"Hey, I was the one who brought them together," Christina said.

"You almost embarrassed my daughter in front of Evan," Whitney said. "Remember? I watched it."

"She was cracking, I had to do something to save her from the embarrassment."

"But I'm really happy she found someone who will love her and protect her and keeps her happy. I just know Evan will make a great husband for her."

"You raised an amazing daughter, Whitney," Destiny said. "Jasmine thought she wouldn't find love again after her last relationship but Evan lifted her spirits again."

"Hey, guys, Jasmine's here!" Shayna said.

"Quick, everybody get together!" Christina said.

All the girls gathered around as they could hear Jasmine coming along with Mallory and Jessie.

"I wonder what mom wants me to do," Jasmine said as she was unlocking the fence door.

"It must be serious," Mallory said.

As Jasmine opened the fence door and walked into the backyard…….

"Surprise!"

Jasmine was shocked to see that there was the bridal shower planned for her and all of her friends were there including her bandmate friends Abigail, Cindy, Nicky, and Sarah, and her other cousin Lindsey.

Jasmine hugged each and everyone as she was filled with happiness.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you guys did this for me," Jasmine said.

"Ah, no biggie," Skye said.

"On the contrary, it's a huge biggie. You guys are the best, thank you."

"Hey, everyone, let's all gather together for a toast," Whitney said.

Then Whitney opened the champagne and poured it into each of the girls' glasses and they gathered together as Whitney said her speech.

"Jasmine, you have been through really tough times," Whitney said, "but you have remained strong especially before you found your Prince Charming. I wish you the very best because I know you will have a great life with Evan."

"Thank you, mom," Jasmine said.

Then the girls applauded as Jasmine and Whitney hugged each other.

After about 45 minutes, it was time for Jasmine to open her presents. Jasmine received such thoughtful presents including navel jewelry, perfume, and of course, sexy lingerie.

"Oh, Jasmine, here's a present from Delancey," Christina said as she gave the present to Jasmine. "As you know, she couldn't make it with her being pregnant and all and she can't travel much."

Jasmine unwrapped the present and it was revealed to be a stacked rocks tabletop fountain.

"Wow, it's a feng shui fountain," Jasmine said. "Oh, my God, Evan will so love this. This is beautiful, I could definitely use something like this around the house. I definitely gotta thank Delancey."

"And speaking of Evan," Skye said as she gave the present to Jasmine

"Hmm, I wonder what my darling fiance gave me," Jasmine said as she unwrapped the present and it was revealed to be a Disney snow globe of Cinderella "Oh, it's the 60th anniversary Cinderella snow globe. It's my favorite Disney movie. Evan's so sweet."

"Hey, you guys could've got married at Walt Disney World like Delancey did," Nicole said.

"I would but I want to return the favor by bringing Disneyworld to St. Louis and I'm making sure of that."

"Here, Jasmine, this is from me," Whitney said as she gave the present to Jasmine.

Jasmine opened the small jewelry box and inside was a gold birthstone family ring in sterling silver with Whitney's white spinel birthstone, Jasmine's amethyst birthstone, and her grandmother's garnet birthstone.

"It belonged to your grandmother," Whitney said, "then when she added my birthstone, she gave the ring to me; and now with your birthstone, I want you to have it."

"This must be my something old," Jasmine said. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome."

Then Jasmine and Whitney hugged each other.

Overall, the bridal shower made Jasmine feel even more special as she was really looking forward to the wedding in less than two months.


	76. AList Twist

**Chapter 76: A-List Twist**

RAW was in Moline, Illinois with NXT Rookie David Otunga guest hosting and on that night, Kofi was facing Sheamus and there was a Dress-to-Impress Battle Royal to determine who will face Jasmine for the Divas' Championship next week.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room gathering some outfits on the bench when Shayna walked in.

"Oh, good, Shayna, you're here," Jasmine said, "Remember the clothes I was telling you about? Here they are."

There were a couple of red and black tank tops that said "Jasmine: Sexy Highflyer" and "Shayna: Keepin' It Real" and a couple of black hoodies that had "Jazz" and "Shay" on the front and their logo on the back.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Shayna said as she picked up her black tank top. "I'm telling you, Michelle and Layla really should stop dressing alike thinking they're really 'simply flawless.' That relationship won't last long."

"Tell me about it," Jasmine said. "I mean, they're not a real tag team like us and this popped up in my head because we can show those girls that we are a real tag team and not a couple of stupid little girls."

"Exactly, and another thing, we should make tops symbolizing our love for Kofi and Evan like, 'Kofi, you're Jamaician me crazy."

"Or 'Evan from heaven, makes me wanna fly."

Then Jasmine and Shayna laughed as Christina walked inside.

"Hey, girls," Christina said, "what's with all the laughter?"

"Oh, our tops arrived and we were discussing what our tops should say about fiancés," Jasmine said.

"Hey, maybe they should make one for you," Shayna said. "How about 'Redheads, made in Texas?'"

"Or 'Christina, a redhead made for kicking ass.'"

"Well, I guess and I could take your word for it," Christina said. "I'll think about it."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Sheamus.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black and pink one strap mini dress with slashes and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and pounded his chest as he took off his necklace and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus and Kofi locked up before Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back of the head twice and Sheamus got Kofi on his shoulder but Kofi escaped and was kicking Sheamus before bouncing off the ropes and attempting a cross body but Sheamus held on and landing a swinging neck breaker and Kofi stumbled to the corner as Sheamus stomped on Kofi. The referee pulled him away and Sheamus grabbed Kofi as he hit a short-arm clothesline for a one count and Sheamus applied a submission hold stretching Kofi's arm & neck and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Sheamus in the midsection but Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back of the head.

Sheamus whipped Kofi to the corner and was about to run into Kofi's feet but Sheamus grabbed Kofi's feet and tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Sheamus was rubbing Kofi's head on the top rope before a break and Kofi landed a high kick to the head and Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a cross body. Then Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed a couple of chops to the chest but Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and tossed him to the ropes only for Kofi to bounce back and land a standing dropkick and Sheamus stumbled to the corner and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed five punches.

Kofi flipped back down and Sheamus landed a bicycle kick and another before stalking Kofi and Sheamus grabbed him as he landed the Iron Cross Outsider's Edge drop for the win.

Shayna covered her mouth as the referee raised Sheamus' arm in the air and Sheamus got out of the ring and went under it as he retrieved a metal pipe. Sheamus got back into the ring while Shayna was checking on Kofi and she backed away as Sheamus grabbed Kofi and landed one to the back of the head. Shayna screamed as Sheamus stared down at Kofi and suddenly, Triple H walking down the hallway with a scowl on his face.

Thankfully, Sheamus didn't do any more damage as Triple H outsmarted Sheamus with a sledgehammer and almost took his head off with it.

Several minutes later, Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Evan following her.

She was wearing a little black dress with a bow at the front, black net stockings, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as they went to the announcers' table and Jasmine shook Jerry and Michael's hands as she put her headset on.

"Hello, Evan, it's great to see you," Jerry said as he and Michael shook Evan's hand.

Then Evan sat down in the chair as Jasmine sat on Evan's lap.

"Well, Jasmine Morgan, it looks like you got the best seat in the house for this match," Michael said.

"It's always the best seat in any arena that I could get for free and Evan knows it," Jasmine said.

"I can agree with that," Jerry said.

Then it was time for the Dress-to-Impress Battle Royal where the winner will face Jasmine for the Divas Championship next week.

The participants of the Divas Battle Royal were Nicole, Buffy, Shayna, Christina, Gail Kim, Eve, Kelly Kelly, Katie Lea Burchill, Rosa Mendes, the Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, Tina, Kimberly and Jillian Hall.

Nicole was wearing a red lacy tie neck halter mini dress and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a brown v-neckline mini dress and her hair curled. And Christina was wearing a purple satin spaghetti strap cocktail dress and her hair curled.

Every Diva made their way to the ring in their evening gowns on the red carpet was on the entrance ramp as the referee called for the bell.

Rosa charged at the Bella twins and she was tossed out of the ring as Rosa Mendes was eliminated and Katie was kicking Brie and kicked her out of the ring as Brie Bella was eliminated and so was Nikki Bella eliminated by Alicia.

Nicole and Buffy attacked Alicia from behind and Eve & Kelly were attacking Jillian as Gail and Katie was battling on the ring apron trading blows and Kelly Kelly dropkicked both women eliminating them and Jillian was trying to eliminate Eve as Alicia attacked Kelly from behind and whipped her to the ropes as Kelly landed a spinning head scissors and Jillian got Kelly on her shoulders and tossed her out of the ring.

Alicia ran Buffy into Nicole eliminating them both and Christina clubbed Alicia in the back tossed her onto the ring apron and Christina turned around as she charged at Alicia but Alicia low-bridged out of the ring as Christina was eliminated.

It was down to Alicia, Jillian, Shayna & Eve and Shayna took down Alicia with a Thesz press as she punched away at her and Jillian was attacking Eve in the corner and Shayna bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and ran into a back elbow.

Then Alicia landed a bicycle kick as she kicked Shayna out of the ring. Alicia and Jillian then ganged up on Eve as they whipped her hard to the corner and high-fived each other as they grabbed Eve and landed a double suplex and whipped her to the corner again and Jillian went Alicia onto Eve moved out of the way as she eliminated Alicia.

Jillian attacked Eve from behind and shoved her as she went for a cartwheel splash but Eve caught her with a head scissors but Alicia pulled her onto the ring apron and Eve kicked her off and Jillian turned around and charged at Eve but Eve eliminated Jillian low-bridging her for the win.

Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Jasmine gave her a thumbs up and applauded for Eve. Eve pointed at Jasmine as Jasmine waved at her and raised her Divas' Title belt in the air.

Later, JazzShay were walking backstage as they were looking for NXT rookie David Otunga

David landed the guest hosting gig by winning an eight-man battle royal on NXT arranged a Unified Tag Team Championship which was the Big Show and the Miz against John Cena and Batista. It wasn't good news as Batista refused to tag in John and left him behind as John chased him down and began pummeling him prompting the tag team match to end in a count-out.

The ending did not satisfy David and as a result, he arranged another Unified Tag Team Championship match which ShowMiz versus John and David himself. Once again, another partner turned his back on John and it allowed Batista to enter the fray and attack John mercilessly before invoking his rematch clause for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules in a Last Man Standing Match!

Of course, that didn't sit well with JazzShay with their history against certain RAW guest hosts as they approached David with serious looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well, David 'A-List' Otunga," Jasmine said. "I just have to say, that was a bad move that could cost you and it's no wonder you're number five on NXT."

"You see, you may be engaged to Jennifer Hudson, who I happened to be a huge fan of," Shayna said, "but when you mess with John Cena, you've crossed the line. You see, there's no such thing as sharing the spotlight because we're all superstars and you are about to become a nobody."

"You know what? You are a hothead like R-Truth said and putting John Cena in two worthless Unified Tag Team Title matches is nothing compared to what could happen when you get voted out of NXT."

"You know what?" David said. "You girls talk a lot of talk and it just so happens that neither of your guys won the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania."

"Hey, Evan and Kofi have done a lot of things in that match that you can't even do," Jasmine said, "so you better watch out."

"And by the way," Shayna said, "those 427 green M&Ms that you had, minus the ones Hornswoggle ate and had in his mouth, thank you because Jasmine and I are gonna need those for our European trip."

Then JazzShay laughed as they walked away.


	77. Armed and Dangerous

**Chapter 77: Armed and Dangerous**

Smackdown was in C.M. Punk's hometown of Chicago, Illinois and Skye was walking down the hallway texting her cousin, Hayley, when she approached Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Amanda said as she turned around.

"How are you?"

"I'm trying to hang in there."

"Have you seen Shad yet?"

"No, I haven't and I don't think I wanna see him. I know he's gonna explain his actions on Smackdown tonight and I would like to know why he did what he did."

"Destiny told me that you feel that 'Eddie's Angels' are falling apart because Dave and Shad turned on you and Rochelle. Why would you think that?"

"Because ever since we ended our run as the Angels and Vickie came back, it's like the devil was chasing us all over again and she is the one getting revenge on us and no one is doing anything about it."

"But Vickie is not the General Manager and she won't be again. Now Teddy Long may not do something about Vickie and Mr. McMahon has been M.I.A. since Wrestlemania without getting rid of her; but if Mr. McMahon had a brain, the Angelic Coalition will stop her this time. The Angels had something that was given to us so don't think the Angels will fall apart because our loved ones turned on us."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. But if Shad says something I really don't wanna hear, I'm totally through. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then Skye and Amanda went their separate ways.

Then Smackdown was on and Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and didn't bother doing his usual push-ups as he got into the ring with a microphone is his hand and telling the fans to be quiet.

"Last week, I shocked the world and cashed in my Money-In-the-Bank briefcase and became your new World Heavyweight Champion. Tonight, Chris Jericho and Edge will compete to determine who will face me at Extreme Rules for my championship. But honestly, it doesn't matter to me who wins because no matter who my competitor is, Chris Jericho or Edge, I'm the odds-on favorite to walk out of Extreme Rules with this championship still around my waist. As you see, I'm a changed man for the better in every conceivable way and being champion suits me. Some people, championships come easy; some people are born to be champions. I'm one of them. You can boo me all you want but the fact of the matter is, there isn't a WWE Superstar who can stop my momentum. And since Shawn Michaels career is over, I think I should be recognized as the greatest natural competitor in the WWE. So let's face it, all of you together, I deserve to be champion."

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red long sleeve backless mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring with John holding a microphone in his hand.

"Deserved to be champion?" John said. "You got lucky one night and that might make you a titleholder but it doesn't make you a champion. In face, you didn't look like much of a champion last Monday night on RAW. Roll it." They rolled footage of Swagger losing to Randy Orton on Monday night. "Ouch. And you claim to be a changed man. Well, you still look like the same old Jack Swagger to me. Same stupid haircut, same stupid nickname, same stupid 'speech impediment.'"

"I don't have a speech impediment!" Jack said.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Whoa, I crossed the line, sorry."

"I don't have a speech impediment, shut your mouth."

"He must be very sensitive about his speech impediment."

"Listen, you're the only one who hasn't changed, I'm standing here World Champion and your only claim to fame is living in the shadow of The Miz. You're just a bitter wannabe rock star jealous of my accomplishments because your career will never rival it."

"You may be right…..but at least I don't have a 'speech impediment.'"

John continued to mock Jack as Skye was cracking up and Jack stared at John and tried to charge at him, but John threw him out of the ring. Jack landed on his feet and backed up the ramp as he had a temper tantrum and John raised his arm in the air. Jack then was screaming and kicking the steel ringsteps as John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air again as Skye continued laughing at Jack. Then a referee came out to the ring as Jack got into the ring and went after John but the referee held them back as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Jack immediately traded blows and John was landing some right hands and Jack stumbled to the corner as John climbed the top turnbuckle and landed some more right hands before Jack shoved him off and John kicked Jack in the midsection and landed a couple more right hands before he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed as John slide under Jack's legs and landed a standing dropkick for a two count. John got Jack in a headlock before Jack got him in the corner before a break and Jack landed a shoulder tackle and a right hand as he whipped John to the ropes and John kicked him in the face and John went for a tilt-a-whirl DDT but Jack countered into a powerslam and both men were down.

Jack started wrestling with John on the mat with a rear waistlock and John got to his feet as he was punching Jack in the midsection and Jack clubbed him in the back and he whipped John to the ropes and John ducked two clotheslines but Jack got a knee-lift and John was clutching his ribs as the referee brought in a trainer to wipe some blood from the side of Jack's face. The referee started the match again as Jack kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Jack grabbed John's legs and stomped on his midsection twice and Jack grabbed John as he landed a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count.

John stumbled to the corner as Jack kicked away at him and landed a shoulder tackle before the referee pulled him away and Jack landed another shoulder tackle and John fell onto the ring apron as Jack stomped onto his midsection and the referee pulled him away and then Jack got John in the corner as he punched him in the midsection and landed a snap mare as he applied a bodyscissors. John got to his feet as he was fighting back with back elbows but Jack got him in the corner and was hitting John in the back and then Jack placed John on the top rope and Jack climbed the middle turnbuckle and got John in a front facelock but John was fighting back with right hands and he knocked Jack off the rope.

But Jack got up and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and took John down with an overhead throw and Skye covered her mouth as Jack covered for a two count and Jack backed away as he went for a Vader bomb but John got the knees up and both men were and John got to his feet as he was hitting right hands as bounced off the ropes as he hit a shoulder tackle. John went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and John hit a heel kick for a two count and Jack stumbled to the corner as John went to whip him to the other corner but Jack reversed and he charged at John but John moved and landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count.

Then John grabbed Jack and went for Moonlight Drive but Jack countered and kicked John in the midsection as he hung John up gut-first onto the top rope and went for the gutwrench powerbomb but John slid out landing hard on the mat and Jack covered for a two count and Jack whipped John to the ropes and John flipped over Jack as he rolled him up for a two count. Then John landed a knee to the face and went for Starship Pain but Jack got out of the way and John landed on his feet and Jack took a breather on the outside and leaped onto to the apron as Jack backed away. Then Jack tripped John and John fell back-first onto the floor and Skye covered her mouth as Jack threw John back in the ring and Jack grabbed John as he landed the gutwrench powerbomb for the win.

Skye held onto her head as the referee gave Jack the World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Then Skye got into the ring to check on John and she started at Jack shaking her head thinking how come Randy Orton got so lucky but not John?

Several minutes later, Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and Shad Gaspard came out from the curtain. Shad walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone is his hand.

"Now for those of you who didn't see what I did to my tag team partner JTG last week, let's take a look." attack on JTG from last week. "Y'all like that? Because that was all me. You see, some of y'all can relate to me, some of y'all want and deserve proper respect. But there's always somebody standing in your way, there's always that family member getting all the attention, when you get none. There's always that coworker who gets promotion after promotion after promotion when you work just as hard as they do. You see, you need to be a lot more like me; better yet, all of you, need to be a lot more like me. Stand up, break out, and take what you deserve. Keyword: listen. Take what you deserve and don't let people like JTG stand in your way. You know what? Do what you want, but you know I'm right because this ain't no Cryme Tyme, matter of fact, this ain't even y'all time. This is my time, this is Shad Gaspard's time."

Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Amanda was wearing a gray crop jacket showing her cleavage, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Amanda was walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"So that's what this is all about," Amanda said, "all because you're not getting any attention and somebody is standing in your way? First, Batista does the same thing to Rey Mysterio and John Cena saying he doesn't care about anybody but himself just so he can be champion and now you. You know what? When I first came into the WWE, that is what I thought about all the time and I realized it wasn't worth it. Then I joined Cryme Tyme and things slowly came into place before I joined 'Eddie's Angels.' That meant a lot to me, it changed my life for the better. And now this. I'm not going back to the way I used to be, no way, no how. I paid my dues and this is the thanks I get from you. You know what, Shad? If you feel that you're not getting all the attention and JTG & I are getting in your way, then I don't need you, we're over."

Then JTG ran down the ramp to the ring as Amanda backed away but Shad bailed out the ring. JTG followed Shad out only for Shad landed a big boot to the face. Shad shouted "It's my time!" at JTG as Amanda looked at him and Shad looked at Amanda as he walked away with Amanda getting out of the ring to check on JTG.

"Dream's Secret and Rochelle saw the whole thing from backstage.

"She's right," Rochelle said, "it just seems that people these days want their own spotlight so they'll hurt anybody to get it. That is the biggest excuse I've been hearing all along."

"I don't blame you, I really don't," Skye said.

"How do you think Amanda is gonna handle with Cryme Tyme no longer together?" Destiny said.

"Amanda's been through some tough times in her life," Rochelle said, "But I know she'll get through this one with some much needed courage."

Later back at the arena, Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. The two walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed and Michelle asked for a microphone.

"Now as you saw on WWE Superstars," Michelle said, "Beth Phoenix got lucky winning her match against Layla especially when her BFF Madison Spears was around. Now Madison is a bigger problem because she is holding my Women's Championship and month after month as I try to get a title shot, I don't get it because of these stupid Angelic Coalition laws. First, it was Skye, the blonde bitch who thinks she's a Playboy Playmate along with her loser boyfriend John Morrison and everybody knows she sleeps around."

"Yeah, and then here comes Madison Spears who should be related to Beth Phoenix because they're both men. I mean, Madison, she got lucky when she won the Women's Championship from Piggie James and now she and Beth Phoenix think they can run the show."

"I mean, what is up with Madison? She needs to find some way to……."

Then Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Madison was wearing a white tattoo-style tank top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"I guest neither of you understood a damn word Mickie James said about us being real women," Madison said, "and yet, you're still making fun of Mickie, Beth, and Skye. Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"We're looking at you," Michelle said.

"If you're gonna continue to play these games, especially when you're on Vickie Guerrero's side, you're asking to never have a chance at the Women's Championship as long as Vickie is around and the Angelic Coalition laws are around."

"Listen, Madison, I don't care who the Women's Champion is or about your stupid so-called Angelic Coalition laws; that belt is mine and I will do whatever it takes to get it back."

"Yeah, you may be a former schoolteacher but you're definitely not smarter than a fifth grader because you got no brain. If I had a nickel for everytime you said that, I'd be very rich."

"Yeah, and maybe you might need some work done because look at you," Layla said, "you're gonna need a sex change operation. I mean, you're beautiful and all but what is with those muscles and that hair?"

"And you know what?" Michelle said. "We'll put in a good word for you and Beth Phoenix because there's a woman in all of us."

Then Madison got fed up as she immediately striking Michelle and Layla with right hands & clotheslines and Madison was kicking and punching away at Michelle as Layla jumped on Madison's back and Madison tossed her down. Then Madison was immediately attacking Layla as Michelle kicked her in the back and Michelle was stomping on her as Layla got a hold of Madison's legs when Beth Phoenix ran down the ramp to the ring and Michelle & Layla bailed.

Madison tried to go after them but Beth held her back and Michelle & Layla were making fun of Beth and Madison as the Ambernathy Girls ran down the ramp and once again attacked Michelle and Layla from behind.

The girls were in a huge catfight as Beth and Madison just watched in the ring and some referees came out to break up the fight.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said coming out from the curtain. "I said excuse me! Hey, keep those sisters back! Ambernathy Girls, it seems to me that you girls wanna fight Michelle McCool and Layla so bad. So I'll give you what you want. At Extreme Rules, it's going to be Michelle McCool and Layla versus the Ambernathy Girls in a hog pen match!"

The Ambernathy Girls were disgusted after hearing that announcement as Michelle and Layla laughed at them.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were in the hotel room in the bed naked as John was caressing Skye's back.

"You know, John," Skye said, "I've been thinking about tonight."

"What about?" John said as Skye sat up.

"About Jack Swagger; I mean, I just don't feel comfortable around him being the World Heavyweight Champion and you were right, he got lucky one night beating Chris Jericho knowing that Chris would be vulnerable. Thank God he didn't cash in the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase against John Cena, otherwise, it would be a total mess."

"You're right. I mean, Jack Swagger is much more……confident to say the least."

"Yeah, no more push-up or that stupid grin on his face. He couldn't beat Randy Orton either. It should be you carrying that World Heavyweight Championship belt, not Jack Swagger."

"Jack, I don't know; Edge and Chris Jericho, those two will end up killing each other."

"But we have all the time to think about it because we're gonna be in Europe for two weeks and Germany will be one of those stops."

"I can't wait."

Then John and Skye kissed each other as they fell asleep.


	78. Tore Up from the Floor Up in England 2

**Chapter 78: Tore Up from the Floor Up in England 2**

RAW was in London, England during the international tour of Europe and on that night, Jasmine was defending the Divas' Championship against Eve Torres and Evan was facing Carlito.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena talking to her mom, Whitney on the phone.

"Mom, Europe has been amazing so far," Jasmine said. "We've been to Dublin, Ireland, Glasgow, Scotland, Vienna, Austria, and now we're in London, England……Actually, Evan and I got a chance to see St. Patrick's Cathedral in Dublin and the Imperial Place in Vienna. It was beautiful…….Yes, I still have the photo of David Hasselhoff and I haven't lost it……Yes, I am and let me tell you, I like Eve, I really do. I've been in the ring with her a couple of times and she's really good……I'll be careful, don't worry……Okay, mom, love you too……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as she went through her suitcase and pulled out an 8 x 10 photo of David Hasselhoff that Whitney gave her.

"Mom, I hope you love Tim more than David Hasselhoff," Jasmine said.

Then RAW was on and a few women came out from the curtain dressed as monks were carrying David Hasselhoff facemasks and cardboard cutouts walking down the ramp and then the Knight Rider theme song played as the Knight Rider car, KITT, drove out into the arena and David Hasselhoff got out of the car. He walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as the women got out of their monk costumes and were dancing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" David said. "It is an honor to be here! We're going to have a 'Hoff-tastic' night. I feel "Hoff-some." Now with all due respect, to another international superstar, the Hoff has finally come to Monday Night RAW. I have heard the cries from the WWE Universe we love RAW, but not enough Hoff. So tonight, you've seen my movies, you've seen me on TV, you saw me on Spongebob, you saw me on Knight Rider , you know I know how to throw a party I'll never forget or a party you'll never remember. Shut up; anyway, tonight, I'm paying homage to the most watched TV show in the world with my own special match honoring "Baywatch.' The first match that I'm bringing is the Baywatch Babe Triple Threat tag team match. Now on a more serious note, I was watching Smackdown the other night and I realized there was no number one contender for the World Title. And I don't know about you, but if one man beats the champion twice, he should be entitled to that match. I'm here to announce that on Extreme Rules, Jackie Swagger, the All-American-American will defend his title to Randy Orton. And tonight in this building, the number one contender for the World Title and the number one contender for the WWE Title are in the building. Well, do you think they should face each other? Randy Orton and Batista! And now to start off the evening, another championship match with the beautiful Divas!"

Then Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and danced with David and David left the ring as Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion, Jasmine Morgan."

Jasmine was wearing a green jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, a red and white outline bra top, red shorts, black knee socks with blue trim, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air and got back down. Jasmine gave her title belt to the referee as she took off her jacket and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jasmine and Eve locked up and pulled away as they smiled at each other and locked up again as Jasmine got Eve in the corner before a break and then Jasmine immediately went behind Eve with a waistlock and Eve went behind Jasmine with a waistlock as well as Jasmine landed a back elbow and Jasmine bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline. Then Jasmine bounced off the ropes and went for a handspring moonsault but Eve got her knees up and kicked her in the midsection as she landed a few forearms and a standing dropkick as Jasmine rolled out of the ring and Eve went for a baseball slide but Jasmine moved out of the way.

Then Jasmine landed a European uppercut and threw Eve back into the ring and grabbed Eve as Eve fought back with forearms and whipped Jasmine to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Jasmine grabbed Eve as Eve kicked her in the midsection and landed a neckbreaker and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but Jasmine moved out the way. Jasmine covered Eve for a two count and kicked her in the back and grabbed her as she went for the Deadly Rose but Eve blocked and rolled up Jasmine into a bridge into a three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and new Divas' Champion, Eve Torres," Justin announced.

Jasmine was shocked, not a bad way, as Eve covered her mouth and was on her knees as the referee gave her the Divas Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Eve stood up and raised her title belt in the air as she got on the turnbuckles and raised it again. Jasmine simply smiled as Eve got down and the two shook hands and hugged each other as Jasmine raised Eve's arm in the air. Then Jasmine left the ring as smiled at Eve as she applauded for her with pride as Eve continued celebrating her first title win.

Later, JazzShay was walking down the hallway and when they approached David Hasselhoff, along with the Bella Twins, talking NXT Rookie David Otunga.

"As a matter of fact," David said, "I wasn't the one who invited you, someone else did, a gentleman by the name of John Cena. So I have arranged for a match between you and John Cena tonight. Hey, KITT, how long do you think it's gonna take John Cena to take put this guy out of this misery?

"I estimated 22 seconds," KITT said.

"Ah, see you later, D-List."

"That's A-list," David said as he bumped into JazzShay.

"No, I believe you're a D-list meaning 'Dead meat,'" Jasmine said as she laughed.

"Good luck, David, because you're gonna need it," Shayna said.

Then David walked away as JazzShay walked up to David and the Bella twins.

"Hey, ladies, what's going on?" Jasmine said.

"Hey, girls," the Bella twins said.

"David, I just wanna say my mom is a huge fan of yours."

"And so my mom," Shayna said. "She watches your show Knight Rider religiously."

"My mom loved you in Baywatch, never missed a show."

"So Jasmine and I were wondering if you would like to sign these for our moms?"

"Please?" JazzShay said as they held up photos of David.

"Sure, why not?" David said as he took the photos and was signing them.

"Thank you," Jasmine said.

"By the way, Jasmine, I hope you're not feeling too bad that you lost your Divas' Championship to Eve Torres."

"No, I don't feel too bad, but Eve Torres, she deserves it. She's a Diva Search winner and as part of the JazzShay oath, we treat Diva Search winners with respect, except for Layla because she's a bonafide bitch."

"Totally," Shayna said as David gave JazzShay their photos. "Thank you so much, David. Oh, my God, our moms are gonna be thrilled."

"I know my mom is probably watching now."

"Hey, you know what? I heard you two are a part of a singing group called Scene 42."

"Yeah," JazzShay said.

"I wondering if I could have an autographed copy of your latest CD."

"Oh, David, of course."

"And you know what?" Shayna said. "We're glad you asked because we happen to have the CD right here."

Then Shayna showed David the CD as she gave it to him.

"Oh, thank you, girls," David said. "And you know what? I really like that song 'Whole Again' and 'Go Slow' and I was wondering if you girls are planning some sort of a world tour, maybe I could come along as an opening act. What do you say?"

"Um……" Jasmine said.

"Maybe," Shayna said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. But I gotta get going because Evan's got a match; so David, thank you so much and I'll see you later."

"Bye, David," Shayna said.

"Bye, ladies," David said as JazzShay walked away,

Then it was time for the match between Evan and Carlito.

Carlito was already in the ring and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a blue and black lace camisole mini dress, black net Capri-stockings, and blue hi-top Converse sneakers.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan leaped on the middle rope raising the peace sign as Jasmine posed on the top rope and Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Carlito locked up and Carlito landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Evan in the back before hitting his onto into the turnbuckles and Carlito whipped Evan to the corner and charged but Evan moved out of the way and Evan charged at Carlito but Carlito tossed him over the top rope onto the ring apron. Carlito went for a right hand but Evan blocked and landed one of his own and leaped into the ring with a head scissors and got a takedown and was kicking Carlito and went for another kick but Carlito grabbed Evan's leg and landed a front face driver and Carlito was kicking away at Evan before the referee pulled him away and covered a near fall.

Then Carlito applied a rear chin lock and Evan got to his feet as he landed a back elbow to the midsection and kicked Carlito to get out of the hold and bounced off the ropes as Carlito landed a boot to the head for a near fall and Carlito argued with the referee as he landed a belly-to-back suplex on Evan for another nearfall. Carlito got Evan in the corner and was punching and kicking away at Evan as Jasmine was yelling at Carlito and the referee pulled away and Evan was kicking Carlito in the leg and ribs fighting back and hitting a couple of right hands and Carlito was hitting a couple of right hands before he went to whip Evan to the ropes but Evan reversed and Carlito missed the springboard back elbow

Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a head scissors takedown and Carlito rolled into the corner as Evan hits a running drop kick for a near fall and Evan charged at Carlito but Carlito landed a hiptoss sending Evan into the corner and Carlito was stalking Evan as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and Carlito went for the Backstabber but Evan held on as Carlito landed on the mat and Evan was on the top turnbuckle landed the Airbourne for the three count.

Jasmine jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged Evan as she helped him up and raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Evan was clutching onto his stomach as Jasmine hugged him and Evan raised the peace sign as he and Jasmine got out of the ring.

In Jasmine's mind, she may have lost the Divas' Championship but seeing Evan win a match always makes her feel better.

A little later, Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and pounded his chest as he raised his arms in the air and asked for a microphone.

"Last week, Triple H said I had a made a mistake bringing a pipe to his sledgehammer place," Sheamus said. "Well, I disagree because I made Triple H showed who's boss. See, I know the Game only brings a sledgehammer out against someone he fears and if last week was any indication, the Game is scared to death of me. Well, things are about to get worse for Triple H because I just got the official word that at Extreme Rules, you and I are going to compete in a street fight. You see, I grew up in the streets where real men come from, the streets of Dublin, Ireland. It's tougher than anywhere in America and it's getting tougher than anywhere in this fallen empire. Triple H, you just may show up at Extreme Rules, you'll be the one making the mistake; and trust me, fella, it'll be mistake you'll regret for the rest of your career."

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a blue lace halter bikini top, black tube midriff top, black pants, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp as Kofi said onto the microphone,

"Sheamus, it's funny that you would stand out here and talk about mistakes because if you think for one second that you could just beat me down like you did after our match last week and that I wouldn't come out here and do something about it, then you, my friend, are sadly mistaken.

"Fella, if you don't turn around and walk back up that ramp……" Sheamus said.

"No, no, I don't think so, Sheamus, because I just spoke to David Hasselhoff and he said I get some payback because you and I are gonna have a match right here tonight."

Then Kofi got into the ring and a referee ran in and kept Kofi and Sheamus apart and Kofi took off his new "Boom Squad" t-shirt and threw to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Sheamus locked up and then Sheamus tossed Kofi to the corner and Kofi kicked Sheamus in the back of the leg and stumbled to the corner as Kofi had his fists up and the two circled around the ring as Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and applied a headlock and Kofi was hitting Sheamus with forearms and shoved Sheamus to the ropes and Sheamus landed a shoulder block but went for an elbow drop and Kofi moved. Then Kofi kicked Sheamus in the back of the leg and Sheamus went to the ropes as the referee pulled Kofi back and Sheamus was arguing with the referee as he missed a clothesline and Kofi was kicking Sheamus as he landed a standing dropkick.

Then Sheamus charged at Kofi but Kofi low bridged Sheamus sending him out of the ring and Kofi leaped onto the ring apron as Sheamus backed away into the ring and Kofi blocked a right hand and landed one of his own and Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection as he went to whit Kofi's head onto the turnbuckle but Kofi blocked and punched Sheamus in the chest. Then Kofi hit Sheamus' head onto the turnbuckle and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two count and Sheamus landed a double fist chop and both men were down and Kofi rolled onto the ring apron as Sheamus was stumbling and he landed a knee to the head and Kofi fell to the floor.

Sheamus got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the ring apron and clubbed him in the back before he threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Sheamus landed a knee to the back and applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting Sheamus. Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as he ran into a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Sheamus pulled Kofi to the ring apron and landed a back elbow to the back and was showing as he climbed onto the ring apron and grabbed Kofi and went for a suplex but Kofi blocked as he was hitting Sheamus and kicking him.

But Sheamus landed a hard right hand and got back into the ring and missed a clothesline as Kofi was kicking Sheamus and landed a couple of right hands and a standing dropkick and he bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop. Then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped onto him and punched him a few times before he flipped back down and Sheamus went for the bicycle kick but Kofi ducked and then hit the Trouble in Paradise kick for the cover but Sheamus grabbed the bottom rope.

Shayna couldn't believe it as Sheamus rolled out of the ring to the floor and Kofi followed as he clubbed Sheamus in the back and Sheamus grabbed the monitor off the announcers' table and hit Kofi in the midsection with it.

Then Sheamus hit Kofi in the head with the monitor and Kofi was down as Shayna checked on him and Sheamus out of it and then Shayna backed away as Sheamus grabbed Kofi and got him on his shoulders as he rammed his back into the ringpost and then his stomach. Then Sheamus landed a boot to the side of Kofi's head and Kofi fell to the floor and Shayna covered her mouth as Sheamus leaned down, grabbed Kofi's head and shouted, "That's what I'm going to do to Triple H!"

Then the referees intervened and talked him into walking away and then Shayna ran over to Kofi as he was out cold and Shayna cradled him as Sheamus was showing off proud of his damage.

Several minutes later, Shayna was pacing back and forth still reeling from the vicious beatdown of Sheamus towards Kofi when Jasmine came forward.

"Shayna," Jasmine said as Shayna turned around. "Shayna, is Kofi okay?"

"I hope so," Shayna said. "I totally understand how you felt when Evan got beaten up by Sheamus; it's a freaky coincidence."

"Sheamus is just pissed because he was beaten by Triple H twice and he's taking out all of his anger on our fiancés. He is such a coward."

"Yeah, and I hope Triple H will put an end to Sheamus' misery because if I were him, I would rip his head off like he almost did last week."

"Totally."

"Oh, poor JazzShay," Paris said. "First, Jasmine loses her Divas' Championship to a Diva Search winner named Eve Torres of all people, and Shayna's fiancé Kofi Kingston gets beat up by Sheamus. It's so sad."

"You know what?" Jasmine said as she got in Paris' face. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you because you're facing Michelle McCool and Layla at Extreme Rules in a hog pen match. Shayna and I have been there as lumberjills and it's not pretty. We both know how much you girls hate to get dirty but this is far much worse."

"And if I ever hear any of you tease me or Jasmine about went down tonight again," Shayna said, "we'll both mount all three of you in a steamy puddle of slop."

"Get the picture?"

Then JazzShay walked away.

"A steamy puddle of slop?" Gabrielle said. "I don't wanna go near that; I'd spend hours in the shower trying to wash off that smell."

"We have to make sure we get to Michelle and Layla before they get to us," Katrina said.

"Oh, you bet," Paris said.

Later after Smackdown was over, Evan was on the bed of his and Jasmine's hotel room looking at recent pictures of the European tour and him & Jasmine sightseeing when Jasmine came out of the bathroom rubbing onto her neck.

"You all right, babe?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I got this stiff pain in my neck," Jasmine said.

"Here, let me take care of that for you."

"Thank you."

Then Jasmine walked over to the bed and sat in front of Evan as he started massaging her neck.

"Oh, yeah, right here," Jasmine said as she closed her eyes. "That feels good."

"Must be from all that traveling we've been doing over Europe the first week," Evan said.

"Must be."

"Are you sure you're not too sad about losing the Divas' Championship to Eve?"

"Look, I've said this once, I'll say it again: I have nothing but respect for Eve and she deserves the Divas' Title. She's, like, the first Diva Search winner to hold a Women's Title and I gotta give her credit, she has been well-trained. If Eve's willing to extend an invitation for a rematch, I'll gladly accept it."

"You feeling better yet?"

"I think it's okay, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, since we're talking about championship titles, it's time for you to hold a championship title. I've been by your side long enough and you never got the chance; but I know it won't kill you. At least you got the chance to wrestle at Wrestlemania and I know it felt good for you."

"That is one moment I will never forget. I will get my chance at a championship, I don't care how long it takes."

"Now that's spirit. Come on and let's go to bed. We got to stop at Sheffeld tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah."

Then Evan and Jasmine climbed into bed and Evan turned off the light.


	79. Stuck!

**Chapter 79: Stuck!**

Over the past week, the RAW and Smackdown superstars have been all over Europe and it came to an end over the weekend.

But unfortunately, the RAW superstars have been stuck in Belfast, Northern Ireland on account of a volcano explosion in Iceland with the smoke and ash making its way over United Kingdom. It left airplanes grounded and the RAW superstars stranded.

The Smackdown tour unfortunately had to cancel about two or three of their dates in an emergency effort to make it home as they just barely got out of Madrid, Spain. Luckily for the Smackdown superstars, they have made it to the United States safely on Sunday and were able to takeover RAW in East Rutherford, New Jersey.

John and Skye were in their hotel room making love and Skye was on top going up and down as she was moaning until she had her climax. Then Skye collapsed on John before she laid next to him.

"Wow," Skye said as she was catching her breath.

"Yeah," John said.

"I think that's what I needed. But I just can't help but think of how our friends are doing stranded in Ireland. Jasmine, as far as I'm concerned, is probably pissed off but lucky this volcano didn't happen the week of the wedding."

"Now that would've been a bigger problem. Man, none of us didn't think something like this would happen and I would hate to say the WWE picked a bad time to go to Europe."

"What did you expect? Nobody saw this coming. I just hope everybody will make it back here tomorrow for Smackdown, that's a big if. Oh, my God, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Destiny's birthday is Thursday and we had planned to go to Portland to celebrate with. We have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off and I just hope everybody make it back here."

"Skye, don't worry; everybody's okay and taken care of back in Ireland. They'll make it home safe and sound. I don't think Destiny would want have a birthday without her friends."

"No, she wouldn't. I should stop worrying, everybody will be okay."

Then Skye cuddled in John's arms as he smiled.

Meanwhile in Belfast, Northern Ireland, the RAW superstars decided to have fun at a bowling alley to pass the time being stranded.

Shayna and Christina along with Nicole were playing in a team against John Cena and Kofi while Evan and Jasmine were sitting at a bar making out. Christina kept making glances at the two and Evan & Jasmine often have their public displays of affection to make the other girls jealous, especially Christina since she's never prone to do that with Josh.

"Well, for once, I don't have to bark at what's been going on with us trying to go home," Jasmine said. "At least we needed to let off some steam by having fun at a bowling alley."

"I know you wouldn't spend all day and night at the airport," Evan said. "You should go absolutely insane."

"Hell, yeah. You know what? I was thinking of something."

"What's that?"

"Hopefully when we get home tomorrow, we should go somewhere like……Orlando; spend three days at the theme parks, get all the stress out of our systems. If not this week, maybe next week."

"I could do that and maybe Kofi and Shayna can come with us."

"That would be great."

"We can stay in Orlando, that way we won't be driving back and forth."

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other as they saw Shayna jumping up and down happily after making a strike and Kofi laughed as she slapped her butt signaling him to kiss it.

That was the time the RAW superstars needed in the hopes of making it home to the United States tomorrow.


	80. Extreme Makeover

**Chapter 80: Extreme Makeover**

Smackdown was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut and on that night, John was facing Jack Swagger in a rematch and Madison was teaming up with Beth Phoenix in a Divas tag team match against Michelle McCool and Layla.

John and Skye were in their hotel room packing their luggage when Skye's cell phone rang. Skye went over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone as she saw that Jasmine was calling her and Skye answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye answered.

"Hey, Skye, I have some good news to tell you," Jasmine said calling from the hotel in Belfast, Northern Ireland.

"What is it?"

"We just got word that we might go home to the states tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yes, we have to take a ferry to Scotland and ride the bus all the way to the airport. I mean, it's a long ride but at least we'll get there by tomorrow night."

"Oh, my God, that's great. You're finally going home."

"I know, I know. It's been hell but I'm glad we're finally leaving Europe. That volcano isn't calming down, but that's it. Can't stay here longer."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about it anymore now that you're going home."

"Yeah."

"Well, John and I are leaving the hotel and on our way to Connecticut. Call me if something's up."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Then Skye ended the call.

"The RAW superstars are finally going home!" Skye said.

"Yeah, baby!" John said.

Then John and Skye hugged each other as they were excited and happy for their friends finally coming home from Europe.

Then Smackdown was on and Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and didn't bother doing his usual push-ups as he got into the ring with a microphone is his hand and was showing off.

"Jack Swagger is on a roll," Jack said. "Last week, I defeated two future first ballot WWE Hall-of-Famers, Edge, a nine-time World Champion and Chris Jericho, a man who calls himself the best in the world at what he does. I guess that makes me the best now. Then there was this past Monday on RAW, a monumental night where I dominated the Undertaker like no other superstar has been able to do…...including Shawn Michaels. But hey, that's what's expected when you're the greatest natural competitor in the WWE and I don't like to brag, I really don't. So I'm gonna let the video package do that for me." Then the Titantron showed highlights of Jack's match against the Undertaker. "And that says it all, it really does. If you look at that and asked me if I look like a winner, I say no. I look like a champion and this champion, your champion hopes to become a permanent member of the Smackdown roster next week. A show where I'm respected and admired, a show where my championship presence can flourish and I can inspire for the entire universe. This Sunday at Extreme Rules, I plan to dominate Ready Orton and give you a champion you can all believe in, a champion that can transcend generations. And I know that the viper will be ready, coil, waiting to strike, fangs out, waiting for that precise moment to inject the champion with its venom. A venom that can kill a normal man in a three very short seconds. But Randy Orton, what you're looking at is not a normal man, a normal man doesn't rattle off an NCAA record of 30 consecutive straight pinfalls. What you're looking at, Randy Orton, is the antidote. I'm not gonna play with the viper, I'm going straight for the viper's neck and I'm gonna cut its head off."

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a yellow bold tribal resist print strapless dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Jack circled around the ring and Jack immediately grabbed John by the leg and took him down as John rolled through and the two had a staredown as the two circled around the ring and locked up before Jack went behind John with a waistlock and the two rolled around in the ring as Jack held on and John went Jack with a waistlock. Jack landed a back elbow and a scoop slam and Jack bounced off the ropes and went for a legdrop but John moved out of the way and bounced off the ropes for a running knee to the face for a two count and John kicked Jack in the midsection and landed a right hand and a punch in the midsection and John went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and John slid under his legs and Jack landed a running belly-to-back suplex.

John was clutching his stomach as Jack stared off into the crowd and Jack was stomping on John as he applied a bodyscissors and John was desperately trying to fight his way out of it and John got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows and Jack punched him in the midsection and Jack grabbed John as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a hard right hand. Then Jack climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but John blocked and was hitting some right hands knocking Jack off and John landed a dropkick for a nearfall and John grabbed Jack and applied La Magistral cradle for a two count and John was hitting a couple of right hands sending Jack into the corner.

Then John whipped Jack to the corner hard and went for the Flying Chuck kick but Jack landed a boot to the midsection in mid-air for a two count and Jack landed two elbow drops and a legdrop for a two count and Jack applied a submission hold stretching John's arm & neck and John got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbow and John stepped on Jack's foot to get out of the submission hold. Then John bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Jack countered by slamming John over his head and Jack came up bleeding from the mouth as it scared Skye and Jack stepped on John.

Jack was showing off as he grabbed John by his hair and was trash talking him as he slammed his head down on the mat and Jack went for a submission hold as John was fighting back and Jack was clubbing John in the head and applied the submission hold stretching John's arm & neck and John got to his feet as he rammed Jack in the corner. Then John landed a few back elbows to break the hold and John landed a snapmare and then John landed a tilt-a-whirl DDT and both men were down on the canvas and got up as John was fighting with right hands and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying shouldertackle.

Then John ducked a clothesline as he tossed Jack over the top rope onto the ring apron and Jack leaped on the top rope to get back into the ring but John landed a high kick to the chest for a two count and John went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and kicked John in the midsection and went for a back suplex but John landed on his and rolled-up Jack for a two count. Then John landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count and John got frustrated as he punched Jack in the midsection and John went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and John kicked Jack in the face and Jack stumbled onto the ropes as John went after him and Jack hot-shotted John on the top rope.

Then Jack grabbed John and nailed the gutwrench powerbomb for the cover but John grabbed the bottom rope as Skye breathed a sigh of relief and Jack kicked John off the bottom rope and stomped on him as Jack stared down at John and grabbed him onto his shoulder and John got off as he shoved Jack to the corner and Jack blocked as John landed a Pele kick to the head and landed the Starship Pain for the win.

Then Skye got into the ring and helped John to his feet as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee as Jack rolled out of the ring. Then John and Skye hugged each other as John got on the turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air but then…….

"Still your World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger," Tony Chimel announced.

Jack raised his title belt in the air as Skye shook her head and asked for a microphone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Skye said. "So what? Oh, and you talk about you dominating the Undertaker like no other superstar has been able to do including Shawn Michaels? I rather not put my money where my mouth is because what that video didn't show was the Undertaker sending you on the Last Ride. You just proven yourself to be a coward and that explains my boyfriend beating your ass just now."

Jack stared at Skye as she nodded her head and Jack just walked as he continued to look at her and John got on the turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air as he looked at Jack. Jack continued to walk up the ramp and turned his head and Skye leaned on the top rope and smiled as she waved goodbye to Jack.

Later, Madison was stretching backstage as Beth Phoenix approached her.

"Hey, Madison," Beth said,

"Hey, Beth," Madison said.

"Listen, I want you to know how excited I am that I'm facing you again for the Women's Championship at Extreme Rules. I mean, Wrestlemania was your moment, especially in your hometown of Phoenix; but now, sooner or later, it'll be my moment."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, Beth; and all I can say is may the best woman win this Sunday."

Then Madison extended her hand as Beth shook it and Beth walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Madison and Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla and Vickie Guerrero following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool," Justin announced.

Michelle, Layla, and Vickie walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Vickie applauded for them. Then Michelle and Layla took off their "Simply Flawless" hoodies and gave them to Vickie as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix.

"And their opponents, the team of Beth Phoenix and the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison was wearing a green open long-sleeve top with a black inset, green shorts, and her hair straight. Madison and Beth walked down the ramp and Beth then climbed on the apron as Madison got into the ring, Beth got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring as Madison raised her Women's Championship belt in the air in the middle of the ring. Then Madison and Michelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Layla immediately went behind Beth and got a side headlock but Beth picked her up and twirled her around with one arm while Layla held onto the move and Beth tossed Layla off and then Layla begged for mercy as Beth went after her and Layla was kicking her in the bag and Layla bounced off the ropes as Michelle made a blind tag and Beth grabbed Layla as she got a giant swing. Michelle leaped over Layla as Beth landed a back elbow and Beth pressed Layla over her head as Michelle kicked Beth in the back of the leg and in the head and Michelle grabbed Beth's legs as she landed a couple of elbow drops and twisted Beth's legs as she covered for a two count.

Then Michelle was stomping on Beth and slammed her leg on the mat and Beth was crawling as Michelle kicked her in the back of the leg and got a few knee drops before the referee pulled her away and Michelle grabbed Beth by the hair and made the tag to Layla and Layla was stomping on Beth in the corner and Layla distracted the referee as Michelle choked Beth. Then Layla dragged Beth to the middle of the ring and kicked her in the leg and went for a submission move but Beth kicked her off and Layla went after Beth but Beth ran Layla into the corner and Beth made the tag to Madison.

Madison landed a shoulder block sending Layla flying across the ring and landed a couple of running clotheslines and a back elbow and then Madison knocked Michelle off the ring apron and Layla kicked Madison in the back and went to whip her to the ropes but Madison reversed and landed a clothesline and Madison went to the corner and landed a big boot to the chest for the cover but Michelle landed a running knee to the head to break the count. Beth got into the ring and attacked Michelle from behind and took her out while Layla landed a neckbreaker and covered Madison for the win.

"Here are your winners, Layla and Michelle McCool," Tony announced.

Then Beth got into the ring to check on Madison and Layla backed away as Beth walked towards her and Michelle got into the ring and attacked Beth from behind. Michelle and Layla were stomping on Beth as Vickie got into the ring and she & Layla tossed Madison out of the ring and Layla got out as she went under the ring and grabbed an ironing board and tossed it into the ring as she set it up in the corner.

Michelle was attacking Beth as she & Layla whipped into Beth into the ironing board and Beth was getting up as Michelle landed a big boot to the face. Michelle grabbed the ironing board and threw it at Beth as Vickie gave Michelle some lipstick and Layla held up Beth as she and Michelle they drew all over Beth's face.

Then Dream's Secret ran down the ramp to the ring and Michelle, Layla, and Vickie bailed as Destiny checked on Beth while Madison crawled into the ring. Michelle, Layla, and Vickie were making fun of Beth and Madison as Skye shook her head and pointed at all three.

Meanwhile, back in Belfast, Northern Ireland, Kofi and Shayna were cuddling on the bed in their hotel room.

"Oh, my God, I cannot wait to get back home to New York," Shayna said. "I know my family will be so thrilled to see me after all the hell we've been through the past four days."

"I know," Kofi said, "we're all pretty tired but we get just two days off when we return."

"Yeah, might as well catch up on some sleep and go to Baltimore for Extreme Rules, and then the WWE Draft. That one night could change everything."

"You're worried that Jasmine might get drafted to Smackdown and there would be no more JazzShay."

"Yeah, thankfully it didn't happen when Evan competed in the ECW Homecoming Battle Royal. But now……I really don't want JazzShay to break up. We've been through so much and……I don't know."

"Hey, don't think about that right now. We got five days so think about us finally getting home."

"Yes, that I'm really looking forward to."


	81. Extreme Rules

**Chapter 81: Extreme Rules**

Extreme Rules was in Baltimore, Maryland and Madison was at the arena as she saw the crew preparing for the Hog Pen match. Then Jasmine walked up to Madison.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Madison said.

"I see you're checking out the Hog Pen for the Divas we despise the most."

"Oh, yeah, it brings back memories of last year when we thought that was the last straw for Vickie Guerrero. And now she brings it back to embarrass the Ambernathy Girls. Like we care about them."

"Yeah, and of course, after this is the WWE Draft tomorrow. Any chance you might be drafted back to RAW?"

"Maybe, I mean, I've only been on Smackdown for six months and it has been a good six months. What about you? You think you might drafted back to Smackdown?"

"You never know. I would hate to leave Shayna behind if that were to happen and we wouldn't be hanging out as much like we used to."

"You and Shayna did win Tag Team of the Year; that's something you oughta be proud of."

"Yeah. We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow night, shall we?"

"Don't worry; whatever happens, everything will be just fine."

"I hope so."

Then Extreme Rules was on and a mix of the Miz and the Big Show's entrance themes played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised their Unified Tag Team Championship belts in the air and the Miz asked for a microphone.

"Well, I guess this show I didn't start off like we thought it would," the Miz said as referring to Sheamus beating up Triple H before their Street Fight which was postponed, "so let's start this show off with some excitement! Let's start off with the most exciting, the most entertaining, the most captivating, the greatest tag team in WWE history, ShoMiz. But don't take my word for it, take Bret Hart's word for it. You see, Bret Hart made a deal with ShoMiz and the deal was that if I beat David Hart Smith, which I did, then he would have to state the obvious that ShoMiz is the greatest tag team in WWE history. Does it have a ring? It has a ring to it, say it with me, everyone say it with me: ShoMiz is the greatest tag team in WWE history! And tomorrow night live on RAW, Bret Hart will make that statement and we have no problem proving it. Actually, the only problem is we have a lack of competition. So, we beg, we pray, we hope, we pray, give us someone. Anyone, we don't care, give us some competition, I have a giant as a tag team partner. He is seven feet tall, 500 pounds. He makes Andre the Giant look like a little girl……."

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Look, hold on," Theodore said, "look, I got my hands full with what just occurred in the back. Now it also seems to me that I got my hands full with the two of you. Now since you two are already out here, I'm glad to know you're looking for some action. Now I got a match for you, I got you a team of my choosing and if they can beat you, then that team will earn a future Unified Tag Team championship match."

"Oh, I'm shaking," the Miz said. "I am so scare, Teddy. If I wanted mind, numbing incompetence, I just go to an Orioles game. Like I said, there is no team in our league. So why don't you go back to your office and think about how you can screw up the draft tomorrow for Smackdown. Run along."

"Well, I'll tell you, Miz, since you wanna keep on talking, I've added another tag team to the mix. Now if you can't beat the first one, then you will face another one."

"Are you testing me, Teddy? Are you testing me?"

"You wanna keep on talking?"

"Are you kidding me? You know what? MacGruber and Bob Barker would do a better job as GM than you."

"You wanna keep on and make it three?"

"Do you understand who we are? We are the Unified Tag Team Champions, we are the reason these are here, we are the reason people pay to see us on Pay-Per-View We are an extreme combination in the WWE. You don't tell me, Teddy, your consultant does more better matches than you."

"Since you wanna keep talking, I'm gonna make it three. Three teams is what it is."

"Oh, oh, Teddy's finally coming around, huh? Teddy's coming out of his shell. Oh, what are gonna do next, Teddy? You're gonna make it four?"

"Okay, you wanna keep talking and make it four?

Then the Big Show became frustrated with the Miz talking, he finally covered his mouth as the Miz kept talking.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna leave this with you," Teddy said. "Now if you beat all three teams, then maybe deserve to be called the greatest tag team of all time. But if you should lose, then the team that beat you will be the team that you will defend your titles against tomorrow night on RAW. Play on, players."

R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out with John and Skye following him and Skye was dancing along to R-Truth's entrance theme as the six walked down the ramp.

Skye was wearing a red strapless pleather trim and satiny panel mini dress and her hair straight.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Extreme Rules from Baltimore!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?!"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as R-Truth, Skye, and the Big Show got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz and John circled around the ring and locked up before John rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz landed a couple of right hands to the head and kicked John in the midsection and Miz looked at the crowd as he was showing off raising his arm in the air and he hit another right hand to John and he whipped to the ropes and John slid under Miz's legs and landed an arm drag takedown. John held on Miz's arm as he made the tag to R-Truth and the two whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a double hiptoss and the two popped up as R-Truth did a split and Skye did a little dance as R-Truth and John landed a leg drop and a standing shooting star press at the same time and R-Truth covered for a two count.

Then R-Truth landed a right hand and whipped Miz to the ropes and Miz held as he made the tag to Big Show and R-Truth went after him as Big Show shoved him off and then Big Show got into the ring as he landed a big shoulder tackle on R-Truth and John tried for a tag but Big Show dragged R-Truth away. Then Big Show punched R-Truth in the midsection and landed a big chop to the chest and made the tag to Miz as he bounced off the ropes and a boot to Truth's head for a two count and Miz landed a knee to the back and applied a chinlock and R-Truth got to his feet and R-Truth was punching Miz in the midsection to break the hold but Miz clubbed him in the back.

Then Miz bounced off the ropes and R-Truth landed a heel kick and both men were down and R-Truth made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline as he landed a dropkick and some right hands and Big Show threw John to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and John climbed the middle turnbuckle and Big Show grabbed him by the neck. But John wrapped his legs around Big Show's neck and applied a triangle choke as he put the hold in the ropes and Miz tried to go after John but R-Truth got into the ring and knocked Miz off the ring apron and leaped over the top rope onto him.

Then the referee disqualified John for not breaking the count and Skye really didn't care. So much for ShoMiz surviving the first team, they were lucky to survive the second team of MVP and Mark Henry but not the Hart Dynasty as they were able to beat ShoMiz to earn a Unified Tag Team Championship tomorrow night on RAW.

Later, JazzShay and Dream's Secret were in the Women's Locker Room as they were gonna to watch the Hog Pen Match.

"Oh, my God, this is gonna be so interesting like last year when Vickie was in the Hog Pen match with Chavo against 'Santina' Marella," Jasmine said.

"Gee, I wonder if the Ambernathy Girls are gonna flake out on this match because they might be afraid to get their blonde hair dirty," Skye said.

"Or end up smelling like pigs," Destiny said.

"Well, let's watch and see what happens," Shayna said.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Jasmine said.

Then it was time for the 3-on-2 Divas' Handicap Hog Pen match which was the Ambernathy Girls versus Michelle McCool and Layla.

Then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing simple red, pink, and blue t-shirts, denim jeans, and her hair in pigtails. The sisters walked down the ramp and then stepped down to the hog pen as they tried to cover their noses.

Then Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. The two were wearing haircaps and bodysuits as the Ambernathy Girls shook their heads. Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp and then stepped down to the hog pen as they took off their "Simply Flawless" hoodies and Michelle proudly stepped inside the hog pen as the referee called for the bell.

The Ambernathy Girls were talking to see who would get in the hog pen and were arguing as Gabrielle finally agreed and got in the hog pen looking disgusted as Layla threw some mud at her and laughed before Gabrielle charged at Layla and the two were fighting all over the mud and Gabrielle was hitting some right hands and picked up some mud and smeared it all over Layla's face. Then Gabrielle took off Layla's haircap and then grabbed her as she went for a slam but Layla got a back body drop and Layla kicked Gabrielle in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and grabbed some mud and smeared it on Gabrielle's face.

Then Layla made the tag to Michelle and Michelle went to throw Gabrielle in the pig pen but Gabrielle got a back elbow and threw Michelle in the pig pen as the sisters laughed and Michelle backed away as she jumped out of the pen and Gabrielle made the tag to Katrina and she rolled up Michelle for a two count. Michelle was clubbing Katrina in the back and driven her face in the mud and Michelle was taunting Paris and Gabrielle as she whipped Katrina into the pen wall and dragged her down into the mud and stepped on her head planting her face in the mud.

Then Michelle looked at Layla as Layla got into the hog pen and grabbed a bucket of slop as Michelle grabbed Katrina and Layla went to throw it at Katrina but Katrina ducked and the slop landed on Michelle and the sisters were cracking up and Michelle looked like she was about to throw up as Paris and Gabrielle got into the hog pen and attacked Michelle from behind. Then Katrina dumped of bucket of slop on Layla putting her bucket on her head and attacked her behind as Paris and Gabrielle took off Michelle's bodysuit and Katrina took off Layla's bodysuit and Paris and Gabrielle threw Michelle in the pig pen.

Then Gabrielle took down Layla and made the cover for the pin and the win.

Then the referee raised Katrina's arm in the air as Michelle was screaming in the pig pen with Paris and Gabrielle laughing at her. Then the Ambernathy Girls left the hog pen and backed away from the smell as they raised each other's arms in the air and immediately went to the back.

Michelle and Layla were screaming with the two rolling all over in the pen and Madison & Beth Phoenix came out from the curtain and stepped down to the hog pen. Then Madison and Beth grabbed a bucket of slop and looked at Michelle and Layla as the two shook their heads and Madison & Beth poured the slop all over them and laughed as they waved goodbye.

Once again, Michelle McCool and Layla were on the receiving end of the taste of their own medicine after making some Divas' lives a living hell.

Later it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Madison versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first the challenger from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp and then climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air before she flipped into the ring. Beth was pumping herself up as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison was wearing a red open long-sleeve top with a black inset, redshorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down and gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Beth and Madison circled around the ring and they locked up before Madison applied a headlock sending Beth to her knees and Beth gets up as she hits a couple of back elbows and Madison clubbed Beth in the back as she bounced off the ropes and went for a cross body but Beth caught her and landed a backbreaker for a two count. Beth landed another one as she has Madison in a bow and arrow submission and Madison hits a couple of knees to the face to break the hold and Beth grabbed Madison as she whipped her to the corner and splashed her and Beth was hitting some right hands to the midsection as Madison fought back with a couple of forearms.

Madison climbed to the top rope and grabbed Beth as she landed a diving facebuster and grabbed Beth's leg as she applied a half Boston crab for a while and Beth used her strength to crawl to the bottom rope and Madison puts Beth back in the ring and followed her but Beth grabbed Madison lifting her up and rammed her to the corner. Beth landed some shouldertackles and then went to whip Madison to the other corner but Madison reversed twisting Beth's arm and went for a Guillotine choke but Beth slammed her back first for a two count.

Beth got Madison on her shoulder and applied another backbreaker submission hold and sent Madison to the mat face-first out of the hold for a two count and then Beth applied an armbar submission hold and Madison got to her feet as she was fighting back with right hands and went to whip Beth to the corner but Beth blocked and Madison floated onto Beth's shoulders. Beth went for a wheelbarrow slam but Madison countered rolling Beth into the middle turnbuckle and Madison was hitting some rights & lefts and Madison grabbed Beth's arm and landed an armbar takedown and Madison went after Beth but Beth landed a back elbow as she whipped Madison to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl slam but Madison countered into a cross armbreaker submission.

Beth got to her feet as she lifted up Madison and landed a running power bomb and Beth grabbed Madison as she slammed her and applied a chicken wing submission maneuver for a long while and Madison was trying to desperately to break the hold but couldn't as she gave up giving Beth the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Tony announced.

Then Beth got on her knees as the referee gave her the Women's Championship belt and Beth stood up as the referee raised her arm in the air. Then the referee checked on Madison as Beth got on the top turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air and got back down. Then Beth walked over to Madison and helped her to her feet as the two hugged each other. Then Beth raised Madison's arm in the air and shook Madison's hand as she left the ring and Madison smiled knowing that Beth finally saw the light to winning the Women's Championship.

Later after Extreme Rules was over, Skye was in the hotel lobby looking for Rochelle and then she spotted her at the bar. Skye walked over and sat down to Rochelle.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Well, you don't seem to be upset or anything anymore since the last time you went to a bar, well, maybe not because Rey got attacked tonight with my ex-boyfriend's hair 'saved.'"

During the match between Rey Mysterio and C.M. Punk, Rey was close to victory and shaving Punk's hair when an unidentified stranger appeared assaulting Rey before disappearing under the ring.

"Oh, no, I'm gonna find out who this person is," Rochelle said, "but I'm very happy since Dave couldn't beat John, especially with his legs taped around the ringpost during the Last Man Standing and squirming like a big crybaby."

"Well, did you hear that Dave might be leaving the WWE pretty soon?"

"Oh, yeah, and I'll be happy when we does that and also out of my life for good. I'll bet he'll come running to me, begging me to forgive him for everything he's done, but the answer is no. He's shown his true colors and I won't ever be with him again."

"Well, that was his purpose. At least things will be okay for you from now on."

"Thank you."

Then Skye walked away.


	82. The WWE Draft

**Chapter 82: The WWE Draft**

RAW was in Richmond, Virginia and it was the night of the WWE Draft where the landscapes of RAW Smackdown will be changed.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room looking over her wedding invitation. It was a detailed pencil sketch of a majestic castle and the silver foil with words saying, "Dreams do come True". It said,

_We have experienced love......_

_in our parents, families and_

_friends_

_and now a new love in each_

_other_

_Together with our parents we,_

_Jasmine Renee Morgan_

_and_

_Matthew Joseph Korklan_

_invite you to share with us_

_a celebration of love_

_The ceremony will be held_

_on Friday, the twenty-first of May_

_two thousand ten_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon_

_UM-St. Louis Provincial House Chapel_

Jasmine smiled knowing this day was coming and then Skye went inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Jazz," Skye said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"What are you looking at?"

"My wedding invitation."

"Oh, how nice. Can you believe your wedding is more than three weeks away?"

"Oh, my God, no. 2010 is moving so fast, I'm getting so nervous. But it is what it is and I'm just so happy that I'm marrying a man who's kind, smart, funny, gifted, and not to mention, cute. He's changed everything for me and I don't know what I'd do without him. God, with the WWE Draft, I hope we end up on two different shows."

"I don't think that will happen. I don't know I'll be able to stay on Smackdown or go back to RAW. If I go back to RAW, that means no more Dream's Secret with Destiny."

"Or if I go back to Smackdown, that means no more JazzShay with Shayna. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Let's hope for the best."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Evan and C.M. Punk with a draft pick at stake.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a newspaper print tube top, black pants with slashes on the side waists, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles raising the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Luke Gallows and Serena following him. The three walked down the ramp and Punk leaped on the middle turnbuckle as Luke got into the ring and Punk was showing off as he took off his shirt and got into the ring as Jasmine left the ring and called for the bell.

Punk and Evan locked up and Punk got Evan in the corner and landed a few knees to the midsection before dragging Evan to the middle of the ring and landing a back kick to the midsection before whipping Evan to the ropes and Evan got a flying head scissors and Evan was kicking Punk in the midsection and legs. Then Evan went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk reversed and went for a tilt-a-whirl head scissors takedown but Punk held and hit a backbreaker and Punk was kicking Evan in the back and then grabbed Evan as he was kicking him again and Punk went to kick Evan again but Evan grabbed his leg and rolled him up for a two count.

Then Evan bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and then Punk landed a flying heel kick for a two count and Punk grabbed Evan and blew a kiss to the crowd as he went for a vertical suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and Punk went for another vertical suplex and again, Evan landed a knee to the head. Then Evan was kicking Punk in the back of the leg and Punk shoved him as Evan ducked a clothesline and landed a high knee to the face as he bounced off the ropes and hit a flying clothesline and Evan bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick to the head for a two count.

Then Punk kicked Evan in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and Evan landed a flying heel kick sending Punk out of the ring and Luke checked on Punk as Evan bounced off the ropes and went to dive on the two when Serena stopped him and Jasmine went after her as the two exchanged words. Then Evan leaped on the top rope and dove on Luke & Punk and Evan threw Punk back in the ring and Evan hit another spinning heel kick to the jaw and went to the corner as he landed a running knee to the face and Evan dragged Punk to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle as Serena got on the ring apron and distracted the referee.

Jasmine went after her as the mystery man came out from the crowd and knocked Evan off the top rope and the man ran back into the crowd as Punk grabbed Evan and finished him with the Go To Sleep for the win.

Jasmine looked and had no idea of what just happened as Luke and Serena got into the ring and helped Punk to his feet. Luke raised Punk's arm in the air and as the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2010 for Smackdown's draft pick and it revealed to be……the Big Show.

The Big Show came out from the curtain and raised his arm in the air as the Straight Edge Society got tensed and were not happy.

Later, John, R-Truth, and Skye were coming out from the entrance to the arena after finding out that John and R-Truth were drafted to RAW along with Edge after Ted DiBiase won the RAW versus Smackdown Battle Royal for RAW earning three draft picks.

"Oh, my God, you know what that means?" Skye said. "I could get drafted to RAW along with you guys. Oh, my God, I'm really happy you're on RAW with John so you two can be a tag team again."

"You better believe it," R-Truth said as he and John slapped hands and hugged each other.

"See you later," R-Truth said as he walked away.

"Yeah, man," John said. "Well, I heard there is a Divas' match going on later tonight. There may be a chance you could get drafted back to RAW."

"I hope so," Skye said. "But then I'd leaving Destiny behind. I hope it'll work out."

Then John wrapped his arm around Skye as the two walked away.

A little later, Kofi and Shayna were coming out from the entrance to the arena after finding out that Kofi was drafted to Smackdown after Chris Jericho won his match against Christian for Smackdown earning a draft pick before Kofi came out and landing the Trouble in Paradise on Chris

"Hey, hey, now," Kofi said, "it's not over yet. There's still the supplemental draft tomorrow, that means you could get drafted to Smackdown with me."

"Yeah," Shayna said. "I was kind of afraid of this since January and it'll happen."

"Because of leaving Jasmine behind?"

"Yeah."

"Look, if you get drafted to Smackdown tomorrow, I don't want you to be sad. Think of it as a good thing. New landscape, I could be the new Intercontinental Champion or the World Heavyweight Champion, and you, you might have the chance to be the Women's Champion."

"Yeah, I could do that. Oh, yeah, and also put 'Team Lay-Cool' out of their misery because I can't stand those girls."

"There you go."

"Okay, I'll try to stay strong. Whatever happens……happens."

"Okay, let's go."

Then Kofi and Shayna walked away.

Then it was time for the match between John and Jack Swagger with a draft pick at stake.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and didn't bother doing his usual push-ups as he got into the ring. Then Jack got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a blue foil print halter dress, white boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Jack took John down by the legs and went for a submission hold but John kicked him off and the two stared at each other as they circled around the ring again and Jack got John on his shoulder before ramming into the corner before a break and Jack shoved John as the two locked up once again. John landed some knees to the midsection as Jack got him in the corner and was hitting some forearms to the back as the referee pulled him away and Jack clubbed John in the back as he stared down at him and grabbed him as he landed a belly-to-back into a hold as the two were rolling around in the ring and Jack held John down as he was slapping him in the back of his head.

John landed a hard forearm sending Jack to the ropes and stared at him as Jack went for a boot but John backed away as he landed a pele kick for a two count and John pulled Jack to the middle of the ring as he applied a submission hold stretching Jack's arm and Jack got to this feet as he went for an armdrag takedown but John held onto the hold. Jack again got to his feet as he landed a scoop slam to break the hold and Jack hit an elbow drop and then a headlock takedown as he covered twice for a two count and John reversed the hold as the two rolled around and John got to his feet as Jack got another headlock takedown into another cover for a two count.

Jack still held onto the hold as John went for a headscissors to no avail and once again, John got to his feet as he was punching Jack and shoved him to the ropes and Jack got a shoulderblock and John popped up as Jack bounced off the ropes and John landed a flying heel kick sending Jack out of the ring and then John leaped to hit a corkscrew plancha onto Jack. Then John threw Jack back in the ring and covered for a two count and John went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and charged into a boot but Jack speared Morrison in the corner and John fell outside onto the middle rope to the ring apron and John rolled into the ring.

Jack stomped on John and then applied a submission hold stretching John's arm from behind and John was desperately trying to fight out of it as he got to his feet and Jack went for a scoop slam but John climbed onto Jack's shoulder and rolled him up for a two count and John rolled onto the ring apron and Jack charged into a kick in the midsection. Then John landed a right hand but Jack got a knee to the midsection and Jack got onto the ring apron and was choking John between the top and middle rope before a break and Jack got back into the ring as he landed a boot to the head and Jack was pounding his chest and showing off.

Then Jack got John in the corner and was hitting a couple of right hands and then kicking away at John before the referee pulled him away and then John kicked Jack in the midsection and Jack was hitting a couple more right hands before placing John on the top turnbuckle and John was fighting back with a couple of right hands and kicked Jack off. Then John went for a tornado DDT but Jack threw him off and John bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and hit a flying heel kick and John bounced off the ropes and landed a shouldertackle and John was hitting some rights and lefts before landing a standing shooting star press for a two count.

John was clutching onto his ribs as he grabbed Jack but Jack hit a headbutt to John's ribs sending him to the corner and Jack tossed John across the ring and went for a corner slingshot splash but John moved out the way as Jack landed on his feet and John took down Jack by the legs and catapulted him to the top turnbuckle and rolled him up for a two count. Then John landed the Flying Chuck kick and bounced off the ropes to the hit the running knee to the face and John covered but Jack got his foot on the middle rope and Jack rolled out of the ring as John followed and ran Jack into the security barrier twice before throwing him back into the ring.

Jack shoved John to the ropes and went behind John as he went for the gutwrench powerbomb but John held onto the ropes as he countered with a Russian leg sweep and went for Starship Pain but Jack got up and clubbed John in the back and landed the gutwrench powerbomb off the top rope for the win.

Skye covered her mouth and shook her head as the referee gave Jack his World Heavyweight Championship and Jack raised it in the air the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2010 for Smackdown's draft pick and it revealed to be……Christian.

Christian's entrance theme played and he stared at Jack with a smile on his face as Jack stared shaking his head.

Several minutes later, Skye was walking down the hallway when she heard a conversation between Ted DiBiase and R-Truth.

"Listen, I got a proposition for you," Ted said.

"For me?" R-Truth said.

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"You see, I've been looking for somewhat of a confidant, you know, somebody to look after things, somebody to watch my back, carry my bags."

"Did you say carry your bags?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, what else? Carry your boots? Your pads? What about your shining belt? We can keep that shined up, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"Cook your dinner, keep your hair flushed. You know what? You want yourself a Virgil."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes! Your daddy had a Virgil and now you want a Virgil. You're Ted DiBiase Jr. right?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I am nothing like my father. Yeah, Ted DiBiase, junior, not senior. Look, listen, what I'm saying is we'd have a different relationship."

"Really? What kind of relationship will we have? Tell me that

"Well, the kind of relationship where I tell you what to do, you do it, and then I'd pay you a lot of money for it.

"A lot of money?"

"Yeah, see?"

"Now you talking my talk, you know what I'm saying. A lot of money?"

"A lot of money."

"This is getting kind of big coming at me at one time. Can you just give me time to think about it?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'll get back with you on that."

"Okay?"

"Okay." R-Truth then slapped Ted in the face. "Truth don't play that?"

Then R-Truth walked out of the locker room as Skye was covering her mouth laughing making sure Ted didn't hear her. Then Skye ran around the corner and was cracking up as she walked away. Thank God R-Truth didn't accept the offer.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Nicole versus Amanda for another Diva draft pick as Kelly Kelly was drafted to Smackdown. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing Smackdown from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a white mesh low-cut jersey tank top with the number 10 on it, denim jeans, white wristbands and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing RAW from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a black athletic inspired cap sleeve v-neck top with mesh strip trim and the number 54, black pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she went on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. She got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Amanda locked up and Nicole twisted Amanda's arm and Amanda kicked Nicole in the midsection and took her down with a snap mare and went for a leg drop but Nicole moved out of the way and landed an arm drag takedown and some right hands as she whipped Amanda to the corner and charged into a knee to the midsection. Then Amanda climbed the top turnbuckle but Nicole caught her with a right hand and landed the Cenasphere and climbed onto Amanda's shoulders but Amanda landed an electric chair slam for a two count and Amanda landed a knee to the back and grabbed Nicole as she hit a scoop slam for a two count.

Then Amanda applied a submission hold stretching Nicole's arms and her knee in the back and Nicole got to her feet as she got a snap mare takedown and hit a couple of forearms and went for a back suplex but Amanda escaped as she hit a knee to the midsection and landed a fireman's carry slam for a two count. Then Amanda applied the same submission hold and Nicole got to her feet and kicked Amanda in the midsection as she was hitting some right hands but Amanda fought back with a hard forearm and applied a Camel Clutch and Nicole got to her feet as she was hitting back elbows and Amanda clubbed Nicole in the back.

Amanda whipped Nicole to the ropes but Nicole held on and Amanda charged to a kick to the midsection and Amanda got Nicole on her shoulders as Nicole held onto to the top rope and Nicole got Amanda in a head scissors as she landed a takedown and nailed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Amanda to the corner before splashing her. Then Nicole went to splash Amanda again but Amanda moved out of the way and Nicole leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a cross body but Amanda rolled through as she covered for a two count and she whipped Nicole to the corner and went to splash her but Nicole moved out of the way and Amanda went shoulder-first on the ringpost and Nicole landed the NDM for the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole was on her knees catching her breath as the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole stood up as she helped Amanda to her feet and the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2010 for RAW's draft pick and it revealed to be……Skye!

Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and Skye was smiling as she was blowing kisses to the crowd. Nicole applauded as Skye waved at her and Skye was emotionally happy knowing that she was joining John and R-Truth.

Later when RAW was over, Skye was walking down the hallway of the hotel with a bucket of ice as Jasmine came out of her and Evan's hotel room.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said.

"Hey, what's up?" Skye said.

"I'm just gonna get some ice for myself and Evan."

"Funny, I was doing the same thing for myself and John."

"You know, since Kofi is going to Smackdown with the possibility Shayna could be drafted there, I was thinking that maybe you could be my new tag team partner."

"Are you serious?"

"I can't go through being alone on RAW; I mean, I do have Evan and Christina thought. She could be my tag team partner but she rather be a lookout in case the Ambernathy Girls came after me again."

"If I do choose to be your new tag team partner, what would our tag team name be?"

"SkyJazz, with the same motto as JazzShay."

"SkyJazz, I like that."

"So what do you say?"

"You got yourself a new tag team partner."

Then Jasmine and Skye shook hands.


	83. A Hot and Cold Draft

**Chapter 83: A Hot and Cold Draft**

Smackdown was in Hershey, Pennsylvania and Kofi was making his Smackdown debut facing Chris Jericho.

Shayna was in her and Kofi's hotel room on her laptop computer looking over the WWE Supplemental Draft Results and she just found out that was she indeed drafted to Smackdown.

Shayna felt sigh of relief and emotional at the same time knowing that she had to say goodbye to Jasmine and she got up from her chair when Kofi came out of the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Kofi asked.

"I just saw on the WWE website that I'm gonna be joining you on Smackdown," Shayna said.

"Alright!" Kofi said as he and Shayna hugged each other.

"Well, I better go pack my bags but I have to talk to Jasmine. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Then Shayna walked out of the hotel room and walked next door to Evan and Jasmine's hotel room. Shayna knocked on the door and a minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Hey, Shay," Evan said.

"Hey, is Jasmine in there?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, let me go get her."

Then Evan closed the door a little as Shayna stood outside and a few seconds later, Jasmine came out of the hotel room.

"Hey, Shayna, what's up?" Jasmine said.

"I just found out that I'm gonna be joining Kofi on Smackdown," Shayna said.

"Wow, I had a feeling that was gonna happen because I was looking out for the Draft results as well. So I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Not entirely, even though we're gonna be on two different shows, we can still hang out when we have the chance."

"Well, yeah. I mean, you are planning to move to Tampa with Kofi before the wedding, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, l love New York and all, but I like spending time in Tampa. Besides, you and Evan live there and we often hang out."

"Yeah. I'm really gonna miss what we had as JazzShay. I mean, if the WWE had a Women's Tag Team Championship, we would dominate the competition."

"Hey, they should bring it up though."

"And also, now that Skye is on RAW, Destiny might need a new tag team partner."

"Yeah, she's gonna need me now. And I'm also gonna give 'Team Lay-Cool' a piece of my mind as well."

Then the two laughed as they hugged each other.

"Take care of you, okay?" Jasmine said.

"Take care of you," Shayna said. "Hey, Kofi and I are meeting you in Orlando tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"Catch you later."

"Bye."

Then Shayna walked away as Jasmine went back inside her and Evan's hotel room.

A few hours later at the arena, Destiny was in the Women's Locker Room gathering her things in her suitcase when Shayna walked inside.

"Hey, D," Shayna said.

"Shayna!" Destiny said as she and Shayna hugged each other. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just……nervous about tonight, being on Smackdown and all."

"Yeah, I was looking over the WWE Supplemental Draft results and I was hoping you would come to Smackdown to be my new tag team partner now that Skye is on RAW with John."

"Wow, you just blurted it out of the blue. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, did you really think I wouldn't want you?"

"No, I was gonna ask you but I guess I don't have to."

"Well, by all means, welcome to Smackdown and welcome to Dream's Secret."

Then Destiny and Shayna hugged each other.

Then Smackdown was on and Theodore Long's entrance theme played as he came out of the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theodore said, "last Monday night, the annual WWE Draft was held and players, it was off the hizzle fo' shizzle. Now, athletes from Smackdown was drafted to RAW and from RAW to Smackdown and I'm gonna say this to you players, Smackdown sure enough got the better of it. So now let me introduce to you one of the newest members of the Smackdown roster, ladies and gentlemen, Kofi Kingston."

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a fashion magazine style print mini dress with a stretchy red belt and black flutter sleeve, black boots, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna hugged Theodore as they clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans and Kofi as he asked for a microphone.

"I told you all of you twelve months ago when I came to this show that I would become the face of Smackdown and I have. Look the face of Smackdown; I dazzled you with my presence, I took this show a different level, I provided some of the greatest matches that any of you have ever seen and you know that's the truth; but unfortunately, my work here is done and it's time to go to become the face of RAW. But I don't any of you hypocrites to threat because I know you'll be sad, I know that you're going to miss me, you know it's true; there's going to be an empty hole on your lives every Friday night from now on." Then the fans chanted, "You suck!" "No, I don't because it's time for all of you to move on with your lives, listen to the advice that I gave you. It's time for to move on, it's time for all of you to grow up."

Then Kofi grabbed the microphone from Chris and said,

"Grow up? Now why don't you shut up. And if you can't you do that and you won't do that and you just don't know how to do that, then let me help you out with a boom boom boom!"

Kofi got in Chris' face as Shayna smiled and nodded her head as Chris backed away. Then Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a forearm sending Kofi to the corner and Chris hit his head on the turnbuckle as he whipped him to the other corner and charged to a boot in the face and Chris was stumbling to the corner as Kofi leaped onto Chris and was punching him but Chris landed a powerbomb. Chris was stomping on Kofi and then bounced off the ropes as he landed a baseball slide sending Kofi out of the ring and Shayna checked on him as Chris smiled and showed off raising his arm in the air and was mocking Kofi as Shayna looked at him and Chris got out of the ring as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and threw him back in the ring.

Chris kicked Kofi in the head and punched as he applied a submission hold with a headlock and stretching Kofi's arm and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Chris in the midsection and landed a forearm and kicked Chris in the midsection sending him to the corner and hit a couple of forearms before Kofi whipped Chris to the corner. Kofi went to splash Chris but Chris moved out of the way and Chris covered for a two count and he kicked Kofi in the midsection and choked him on the middle rope and kicked him in the midsection again and Chris was talking trash to Kofi as Kofi was fighting back kicking Chris in the leg and punched him in the midsection before Chris kicked him in the face.

Chris applied a rear chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as Chris landed a knee to the chest and whipped Kofi to the corner but Kofi landed a springboard crossbody for a two count and Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he hit a clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Chris got up and went for the Walls of Jericho but Kofi rolled him up for a two count. Chris went for an enziguiri but Kofi ducked as he went for the Trouble in Paradise but Chris caught him as he applied the Walls of Jericho and Kofi was crawling toward the ropes and grabbed them as the referee pulled Chris away and Chris charged into a standing dropkick.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop again but Chris rolled out of the way and Kofi landed on his feet and Chris landed the Codebreaker but Kofi stumbled and fell out of the ring and Shayna ran over to Kofi to check on him and Chris looked to see Kofi wasn't in the ring and Shayna laughed at Chris. Chris got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi to throw him back in the ring and covered him for a two count and Chris got frustrated and kicked the ropes in anger as Shayna laughed at him and then he stared at Kofi as he kicked him in the midsection and Chris taunted the crowd saying "Where's the Boom?" as he kicked Kofi in the head.

Chris again taunted the crowd as he was mocking Kofi and Chris bounced off the ropes as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna was jumping up and down as she got into the ring and helped Kofi to his feet and Shayna raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi got back down as he hugged Shayna and Shayna raised his Kofi's arm in the air .

A few minutes later, Chris Jericho was walking backstage grabbing onto his face as he walked up to someone.

"Sure, a lot of good that you're standing there right now," Chris said. "I could've used you out there. As a matter of fact, I could've used you on RAW, you should've stayed. Now you're on this show, the show's nothing without me. You should've listened to me before, you know……Are you listening to me now? Are you listening at all? Yeah, typical."

Then Chris sneered at the guy and shook his head the guy before the guy just punched him: the Big Show.

"Yeah, I heard you," the Big Show said.

Then the Big Show walked away as Chris was lying face-down on the ground unconscious and then Dream's Secret, now consisting of Destiny and Shayna, walked up to Chris.

"Damn, Chris," Shayna said, "you got knocked the hell out!"

"Lucky for us, we won't be seeing you on Smackdown anymore," Destiny said.

"Bye-bye."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between John and new Smackdown member Cody Rhodes.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red script and text style print mini dress with slash detail on the sleeves and the hem and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Cody walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he looked at John and Cody got on the turnbuckle and was showing off and got back down as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Cody circled around the ring and John went behind Cody grabbing his leg and went to the ropes for a break and then Cody shoved John and John hit a forearm and Cody got a drop toe hold before applying a headlock as John got him in the corner and Cody switched before kicking John in the midsection. Cody was kicking away at Cody and then went to hit him but John blocked and was fighting back a kick to the midsection and some right hands sending Cody to the corner and John whipped him to the other corner but Cody floated over John and bounced off the ropes and John landed a flying heel kick and then a standing shooting star press for a two count.

Cody rolled to the outside and John chased after him as he attacked him from behind and hit his head on the security barrier and went throw him back into the ring but Cody blocked and landed a back elbow before jumping off the ring steps and kicking John in the head and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count. Cody was stomping on John and applied a bodyscissors wrenching John on the back on the neck and John got to his feet as he landed some back elbows sending Cody to the corner and John landed an arm drag takedown and Cody got a dropkick for a two count and grabbed John as he landed a front suplex and Cody went to the corner as he running kneedrop for a two count.

Cody applied a headlock stretching John's arm and John got to his feet hitting some back elbows but Cody took him down and kicked John in the midsection and landed a back elbow to the back and a right hand and then Cody leaped on the middle rope and stomped on John and was showing off as John was fighting back with right hands sending Cody to the corner and John landed a knee to the midsection. John whipped Cody to the corner but Cody landed a top-rope moonsault and punched away at John before covering for a two count and Cody kicked John in the face grabbed him as he hit a scoop slam and went to the corner and he went for a running knee drop but John moved out of the way and landed a standing dropkick.

Then John was hitting some rights & lefts before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a clothesline and a flying shoulder tackle and John whipped Cody to the ropes went for a back body drop but Cody countered but John reversed as he rolled up Cody for a two count and then John landed the Flying Chuck Kick for a two count. John went for a suplex but Cody countered and went for the Cross-Rhodes but John countered into a Flapjack for a two count and John went for Starship Pain but Cody rolled out of the way as John landed on his feet and John charged at Cody in the corner but Cody tossed John over the top rope onto the ring apron.

John kicked Cody in the midsection and leaped on Cody's shoulders as Cody landed the Alabama Slam for a two count and Cody got frustrated as John kicked him in the head and landed a running knee to the head for the cover but Cody grabbed the bottom ropes and John grabbed Cody but Cody landed a jawbreaker. Then Cody grabbed John by his hair as John hit a Pele Kick and John went for a clothesline but Cody countered into the Cross-Rhodes for the win.

Skye shook her head as the referee raised Cody's arm in the air and Cody got on the turnbuckle and was showing off as Skye went into the ring to check on John.

Later, Edge was walking backstage after his confrontation with new Smackdown member Christian when Edge admitted to playing the fans to get what he wanted and Christian said he'd rather face Edge in a match than partner with him. Instead of accepting the challenge, Edge hit his former friend with a cheap shot but Christian fought back and eventually drove Edge from the ring before leading the crowd in a rendition of "Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye."

"Excuse me, Edge," Josh Matthews said walking up to Edge, "do you think we're ever gonna see a one-on-one match between yourself and Christian?"

"As much as he talks a big game," Edge said, "I really don't think that Christian wants to see that match. It wouldn't work out too good for him if you know what I mean."

Then the Big Show walked up to Edge and said,

"Yeah, you know it's too bad we're not gonna see that Edge versus Christian match. It's too bad we're not gonna see that this match either."

Then Edge began to walked away before the Big Show punched him and the Big Show walked away as Edge was lying face-down on the ground unconscious and then Dream's Secret walked up to him.

"Edge, there's just one thing you should never do," Shayna said.

"Play anybody for a fool," Destiny said.

"See ya."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Madison and Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla and Vickie Guerrero following her.

Michelle, Layla, and Vickie walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Vickie applauded for them. Then Michelle and Layla took off their "Simply Flawless" hoodies and gave them to Vickie as Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Beth walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the hands and she hugged Beth as Kelly got into the ring and Beth climbed onto the ring apron and got on the turnbuckle as she raised her title belt in the air and flipped into the ring. Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd and got back down.

Michelle and Layla were showing Kelly their tank tops with Michelle's saying "Bad move Kelly" and Layla's saying "Kelly Be Scared."

"And now, by order of Smackdown General Manager Theodore, the special guest referee of this match, Madison Spears," Tony announced.

Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a referee uniform which was a tank midriff top and black shorts and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans, went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and hugged Kelly Kelly and shook Beth's hand as she stared at Michelle & Layla who were not too happy and Layla and Beth got out of the ring and Madison called for the bell.

Michelle went behind Kelly and got her in a waistlock as she got her in the corner and Madison pulled Michelle off as the two stared at each other and Michelle grabbed Kelly by the hair and landed a European Uppercut and kicked away at Kelly as Madison was doing her count and Michelle brushed Madison off as she shoved Kelly. Kelly shoved back as Michelle got a knee to the midsection and twisted Kelly's arm and whipped her to the ropes and Kelly landed a flying headscissors and then a clothesline before landing a hurricanrana for a two count and Michelle kicked Kelly in the back and whipped her to the corner but Kelly floated onto Michelle's shoulders.

Michelle tossed Kelly over the top rope to the ring apron and Michelle grabbed her by the hair and Kelly landed a shouldertackle as Layla went after Kelly and Kelly flew onto Layla with a clothesline as Beth was attacking Michelle and Vickie shoved Kelly down and Madison saw it as she demanded that Vickie go to the back. Beth got out of the ring to check on Kelly as Vickie refused to listen to Madison. Then Madison waved her hand as Dream's Secret ran down the ramp and Vickie tried to run away but Dream's Secret grabbed her and carried her up the ramp to the back as Michelle attacked Beth from behind and grabbed Kelly as she threw her back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Michelle grabbed Kelly by the hair and kicked her in the midsection and went for a powerbomb but Kelly was punching Michelle in the head and landed another hurricanrana and Kelly went for a tag but Michelle grabbed Kelly by the leg and Kelly landed an Enziguiri but Michelle kicked her in the head and made the tag to Layla and she attacked Kelly from behind preventing from making the tag to Beth. Layla grabbed Kelly and choked on her neck as she went for a legdrop but Kelly moved out of the way and made the tag to Beth and Layla backed away as Beth knocked Michelle off the ring apron and landed a back elbow twice and a headbutt.

Then Beth got Layla on her shoulder but Layla escaped as she landed a standing dropkick to the back and charged into a back elbow as Beth climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a flying clothesline and Beth went for the Glam Slam but Michelle got into the ring and Beth shoved Layla onto Michelle and kicked her out of the ring as Beth grabbed Layla landed a Slingshot suplex. Then Beth pointed at Kelly as Kelly hit the K2 for the win.

Beth got into the ring and hugged Kelly Kelly as Madison gave Beth the Women's Championship belt and raised Beth and Kelly Kelly's arms in the air. Then all three Divas hugged each other as Michelle pulled Layla out of the ring and helped her walk to the back as Madison stared at the three knowing that this wasn't over.

Later, Smackdown was over and Shayna was sitting on the bed getting ready for bed as Kofi came out of the bathroom with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Shayna said.

"From a store," Kofi said as he grabbed two glasses. "I thought we should celebrate our first night on Smackdown."

Kofi must've read Shayna's mind because she was planning something as well. Shayna smiled as Kofi opened the champagne and then poured it into both glasses as he gave one to Shayna.

"Well, all I can say I think I'm gonna enjoy being on Smackdown," Shayna said.

"I'll definitely drink to that," Kofi said.

Then the two tipped their glasses as Kofi went to put the bottle in the ice bucket as Shayna took off her black robe and dropped it to the floor. Then Kofi turned around as he saw Shayna wearing nothing but red panties and a bow covering her breasts. Kofi's jaw dropped as he walked up to Shayna.

"Wow," Kofi said. "Whoever gave you this idea……is a genius."

"It was Jasmine's idea," Shayna said. "She said it worked for Evan on Valentine's Day and I thought since we're celebrating our first night on Smackdown, I thought use this for you."

Then Kofi simply and slowly untied the bow uncovering Shayna's breasts and cupped her face as he kissed her. Shayna then wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck as the two fell on the bed.

As they continued kissing, Shayna was moaning as Kofi kissed her neck while her hands went under his shirt. Kofi sat up and took off his shirt and he stared at Shayna before gently massaging her right breast and Kofi gently was kissing her left breast. Shayna was moaning as Kofi gave the same treatment to her other breast and Kofi went down kissing Shayna's stomach as he took off her panties.

Kofi went back to kissing Shayna on her lips as Shayna's hands traveled from his chest to his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Kofi helped her as he entered Shayna and she cupped her hands around Kofi's face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Kofi continued to thrust against Shayna's hips making sure to go nice and slow and he then leaned down and passionately kissed Shayna before kissing her neck.

Soon both Kofi and Shayna climaxed at the same time and were both trying to catch their breath as they kissed again.

Several minutes later, Shayna was sleeping peacefully in Kofi's arms while Kofi was awake. He looked down at Shayna with a smile and said,

"I love you."

Then Kofi kissed Shayna on her forehead as he went to sleep.


	84. The Venom Strikes

**Chapter 84: The Venom Strikes**

RAW was in Jacksonville, Florida and John was making his RAW debut against Ted DiBiase.

Skye and Jasmine were in the Women's Locker Room looking at pictures from the trip in Orlando with Evan, Jasmine, Kofi and Shayna.

"Wow, we had such a great time," Jasmine said. "It was a much needed break after the hell we've been through in Europe."

"I hope you guys don't ever go through that again," Skye said.

"Yeah, and this will be probably be those times that we'll see each other less now that Kofi and Shayna are on Smackdown. I think things over there will be less calm than on RAW."

"Yeah, with Chris Jericho and Edge on RAW with Chris making an ass of himself and Batista doing the same thing, it could get chaotic. As a matter of fact, did they ever found out who the masked man was who attacked Rey Mysterio?"

"No, I don't think so. Punk knew he was gonna lose and with Serena and Luke Gallows out of the way, look who shows up. Doesn't Punk ever quit?"

"Something tells me that there's more to the story and I'm starting to get one of those bad feelings again."

"Look, there is nothing to worry about. You're not on Smackdown anymore and Punk is not gonna have you. He's taking this Straight Edge thing way too far and won't leave Rey Mysterio alone."

"That's exactly why I dumped him in the first place."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and Ted DiBiase.

Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Million Dollar Belt slung over his shoulder. He walked down the ramp and got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle before raising his Million Dollar belt in the air. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"You know," Ted said, "you think that R-Truth, a guy who's from the streets, would relish the opportunity to never have to worry about money again. I mean, I'm sure that Truth makes decent money here but what about when he's done? What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do, sing? I mean, come on, really? He only one song and it's terrible, it's awful. 'What's up? What's up? What's up?'" Then the fans chanted "What's up?" "You would like it; well, I'll tell you what's up. I will hire a personal associate; his first assignment will be to help me slap some sense into this wannabe rapper. And that's what's up."

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black see-through separate top, patriotic bustier, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down. John took off his fur coat and Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Ted immediately kicked John in the midsection and was clubbing him in the back and stomping on him before showing off and whipped John to the ropes before John slid under Ted's legs and landing a flying heel kick and John bounced off the ropes before hitting a forearm and he whipped Ted to the ropes and Ted held on as John clotheslined Ted over the top rope to the floor. Then John leaped into a 450 clothesline splash and John got up as Skye applauded for him and John rolled back into the ring as Ted recovered and then walked away as the referee called for the for a count-out.

Skye was wondering why Ted backed out as he kept walking and she got into the ring and John asked for a microphone.

"No, this is not the way the Monday Night Delight John Morrison is going to debut on Monday Night RAW," John said. "Ted, what do you say? You come get back in the ring and we'll forget about the countout and we restart this match right here, right now." But Ted just kept walking. "Hey, I know what you want. You get back in the ring, we restart the match, and if I lose, I will be your Virgil."

Skye's jaw dropped as Ted turned around and smiled at that offer and he then walked back down the ramp to the ring. Skye tried to talk John out of this as John was reassuring her and Skye left the ring.

Ted kicked John in the midsection and was clubbing John in the back and stomped on him before he whipped John to the ropes and John ducked a clothesline and landed a dropkick and Ted rolled out of the ring as John went for a baseball slide but Ted moved out of the way and landed a clothesline and he grabbed John and landed a front suplex on the ring steps. Skye covered her mouth as Ted kicked John in the head and John fell on the floor as Ted threw him back in the ring and covered for a two count and Ted applied a body scissors and John was fighting back with some back elbows as he was getting to his feet and John bounced off the ropes and Ted got a knee to the midsection and covered for a two count.

Ted hung John on the top rope and dragged him down as he covered for another two count and Ted argued with the referee as he stalked John and kicked him in the midsection and covered for another two count and Ted got frustrated and grabbed John by the hair and landed a right hand and was showing off as he grabbed John by the hair again and went for another right hand but John ducked and landed a kick to the head and both men were down.

John and Ted got up as Ted went for a right hand but John blocked and landed some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and John whipped Ted to the corner hard and went for the Flying Chuck kick but Ted yanked John down from the ropes and covered a near fall and Ted stalked John as he went for Dream Street but John flung Ted away with an arm drag. Ted landed a powerslam for a two count and Ted grabbed John and John was hitting some right hands and John bounced off the ropes as well as Ted and John turned around as Ted landed a clothesline for a two count and Ted went for Dream Street again but John trapped Ted's arms and climbed the turnbuckles as he spun over him for the pin and the win.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief as Ted was shocked and Skye got into the ring and helped John to his feet as she raised his arms in the air along with the referee.

Then Ted attacked John from behind and knocking down Skye hitting her head on the bottom rope. Ted was beating down John stomping on him and punching away at him and was kicking him as R-Truth ran into the ring to make the save.

Ted bailed out of the ring and stared back at R-Truth as R-Truth helped Skye & John and the referee gave Ted his Million Dollar belt. Skye held her head as she, John, and R-Truth stared back at Ted walking up the ramp.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Maryse versus Nikki Bella of the Bella Twins.

Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse walked down the ramp with a smirk on her faces and Maryse went around the ring, got on the apron and got into the ring before flipping her hair backwards. Then the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The Bellas walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron as they posed and Brie got off the apron as Nikki flipped into the ring and then the referee called for the bell.

Maryse and Nikki locked up as Maryse got Nikki on the ropes before a break and Maryse shoved Nikki as Nikki was fighting back with forearms and landed an arm drag takedown before hitting Maryse's head on the turnbuckle a few times and Maryse rolled out of the ring to the floor and Nikki followed as Brie distracted Maryse and Maryse turned around as Nikki kicked her in the midsection and threw her back in the ring. Brie climbed on the ring apron as Maryse went for a right hand but Nikki ducked and landed a shoulder tackle and Nikki climbed the top turnbuckle but Maryse tossed Nikki off and grabbed her as she landed the French Kiss for the pin and the win.

Maryse was showing off as she got up and had her arm raised by the referee and Maryse kicked Nikki as the referee helped her out of the ring along with Brie. Then Maryse asked for a microphone and spoke in French and then said,

"I would love to present to the world my brand new photoshoot. It's called 'Maryse, the sexiest of sexy."

Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and Jasmine & Skye came out from the curtain with microphones in their hands.

Jasmine was wearing a black sequin-edged bustier, patriotic miniskirt, black boots, black leather hand warmers, and her hair straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasmine said. "Were you expecting something else? As a matter of fact, those photos that you were gonna post for the entire WWE Universe to see, they somehow got ruined."

What Jasmine was referring was during a photoshoot after Eve spoke to RAW guest host Wayne Brady, her Divas' Championship belt somehow disappeared and Maryse attacked Eve with it before taking some photos with her on top of Eve.

"Yeah, the photographer messed them up and the focus was really bad," Skye said. "I'm sorry, how rude of us. Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Skye."

"And I'm Jasmine Morgan," Jasmine said, "and we are now known as SkyJazz. Just like JazzShay, we are more than smart, sexy, and powerful because not only we are sexy, we have sexy boyfriends."

"You mean, you have a sexy fiancé named Evan Bourne and I have a sexy boyfriend, the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison."

"You are totally right; and even though I have graduated from high school, I have brains and Skye is a college graduate with brains."

"From UCLA, no offense to the WWE Universe."

"And we have a powerful combination of high-flying techniques and strength."

"Alright, cut the crap," Maryse said. "I know why you guys are out here. You're trying to steal my Divas' Championship."

"Correction, it's Eve Torres' Divas' Championship and you haven't changed."

"Yeah, you're still the same self-absorbed, lying, conniving, French nut job who claims to be the sexiest of all Divas," Skye said. "Newsflash, honey, you're not and you don't even look half as good as the other Divas, except for Team Lay-Cool, of course."

"Yeah, and you know that the Angelic Coalition laws will remain in effect because there's nothing you can do about it except tell the truth of what really happened to you before coming back dressing like a turkey."

'And if you don't do that, you will never, ever get the chance at the Divas' Championship; besides, Jasmine already has a rematch lined up."

"Oh, by the way, somebody else wanted to give you a message."

Eve then charged the ring and tried to attack Maryse, who bailed to the floor and SkyJazz chased after Maryse until Skye caught her attacking her from behind. Skye and Jasmine were stomping on Maryse and threw back into the ring as Eve was punching away at Maryse. SkyJazz joined in the attack and Skye grabbed Maryse as Jasmine bounced off the ropes and landed a bicycle kick to Maryse as SkyJazz were doing JazzShay's finishing move, Capital JS. Then Skye pulled out some lipstick and Eve held up Maryse as SkyJazz drew all over Maryse's face and arms.

Then Eve threw Maryse as the photographer came out from the curtain and got into the ring as Eve and SkyJazz posed next to the fallen Maryse and the photographer took some pictures. Then the girls left the ring and they laughed at the photographer took more pictures of Maryse and Eve & SkyJazz raised each other's arms in the air.

Later, Randy Orton was walking backstage after attacking Edge with an RKO during Edge's talk show the Cutting Edge; but that after Randy leveled guest host Wayne Brady with an RKO.

"Randy Orton," Jasmine said as she and Skye came forward, "back to your old routine of making guest hosts' lives miserable."

"First, there was Freddie Prinze Jr. and now Wayne Brady," Skye said. "Maybe Edge costing you the chance at the WWE Championship was a good thing because you can't seem to change your ways."

"I don't think it was a good idea either for you and Edge to reform your tag team, Rated-RKO. When are you gonna get it through your head? Grow up and be a man and not a punk like your old friend Batista."

Then SkyJazz walked away as Randy turned his head.


	85. Smackdown Goes Boom!

**Chapter 85: Smackdown Goes Boom!**

Smackdown was in North Charleston, South Carolina and Madison was walking down the hallway of the arena texting her mom on her cell phone when she suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Madison said. "I didn't see where I was going."

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry," Justin Gabriel said.

"Oh, hi, Justin. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Well, I'm just texting my mom telling her about my trip to Mexico tomorrow and hope there's no volcano eruption there."

"Yeah, I know what happened over in Europe must've been a nightmare for the RAW crew."

"It was totally unexpected."

"Yeah, well, I better be going."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Then Justin walked away as Madison turned her head and smiled.

For the past few weeks, Madison had found herself acquainted with the NXT rookie since she broke up with Jake and has been fighting her feelings on whether she would date again. Justin was very athletic and cute with an accent since he was from Cape Town, South Africa, and he seemed like a perfect gentlemen.

Madison was on the brink of beginning to fall for Justin when……

"Maddie and Justin sitting in a tree," Michelle McCool as she and Layla came forward.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Michelle and Layla chanted.

"I know one thing," Madison shouted, "you two better shut up!"

"Ooh, such hostile attitude," Michelle said. "Is that the way you talk to Justin Gabriel like that?"

"I don't think he would deal with a girl with an attitude like that," Layla said.

"You know, you girls always seem to find a way to get in the Divas' heads," Madison said. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"Nope and it always get what we want: attention," Michelle said.

"More attention than the Angelic Coalition does these days," Layla said, "and also, the Women's Championship."

"I wouldn't count on it," Beth Phoenix said as she came forward. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, there's no problem," Michelle said as she and Layla walked away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Madison said. "I swear the God those two just really make my skin crawl. I hate them."

"I know the feeling. What was that all about?"

"They were teasing me because I was talking to Justin Gabriel and they were mocking me thinking that he and I are a couple."

"Well, not that I agree with them, but do you like him?"

"Well, yeah. We have been talking for the past few weeks but nothing serious."

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Justin has been talking about you to Matt Hardy."

"What did he say?"

"He says you're pretty, you're nice, and he's seen you in the ring. He thinks you're amazing. I think Justin likes you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I've seen that look in your eye whenever you two have a conversation. Maybe it's time you two should get together."

"But……I don't know. I've just got out of a relationship months ago and Justin, he's an NXT rookie. I mean, what if it doesn't work out if he were to be eliminated from NXT and we might not see each other as much."

"Well, he won't be next week since he has immunity; and you just got out of a relationship months ago. Madison, it's time for you to get over that; and maybe your head is telling you want to have a relationship with Justin, but your heart isn't."

Beth was right about that last part and maybe Madison was afraid of getting hurt again. She just had to think things through.

Then Smackdown was on and Dream's Secret was witnessing Drew McIntyre being escorted out of the arena by the officials and referees.

Matt Hardy had relentlessly been beaten by Drew McIntyre the past several weeks and when Matt went to confront Drew, Drew went on his rampage again only to be stripped of the Intercontinental Championship belt and fired.

After Drew left the building, Shayna quickly made the call to Skye on her cell phone and it went to voicemail.

"Skye, if you're listening to this," Shayna said, "I think you should know that Drew McIntyre has been fired, something John would be happy about."

Then Shayna ended the call.

"Serves him right for being a dirty cheater," Destiny said.

"You got that right," Shayna said. "Cheating to win the Intercontinental Championship from John and relentlessly beating up Matt Hardy. It finally caught up to him."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship Tournament match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler.

After Drew was fired and stripped of the Intercontinental Championship, General Manager Theodore Long had decided to have a mini-tournament to determine a new Intercontinental Championship.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black polka-dot corset strapless top, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp and went around the ring as he climbed up the apron and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Dolph locked up and Dolph got Kofi in a headlock before Kofi was landing some back elbows and shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him twice and landed a flying back elbow for a two count. Then Kofi twisted Dolph's arm before Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and Dolph shoved Kofi to the ropes but Kofi bounced and landed a dropkick and Kofi clotheslined Dolph over the top rope and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive and Shayna applauded for Kofi.

Kofi then threw Dolph back into the ring and when he was about to enter, Dolph landed a knee to the head sending Kofi back outside to the floor and Shayna checked on him and then she helped Kofi get back inside of the ring as Dolph was stomping on Kofi and grabbed him as he landed a scoop slam for a two count. Dolph applied a rear chinlock and Kofi got to his feet and landed an arm drag to break the hold and Dolph stumbled to the corner and Kofi went to splash him but Dolph moved out of the way and Dolph landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Dolph stomped on Kofi and landed a right hand.

Dolph stomped on Kofi again and choked him on the middle rope before a break and Kofi stumbled to the ropes as Dolph kicked him and Kofi was fighting back with chops and back elbows before Dolph landed a standing dropkick for a near fall. Then Dolph applied a Camel Clutch and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a few right hands but Dolph dragged him down and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he hit a back elbow to the back of the neck and Kofi was fighting back with punches and Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and covered for a two count.

Then Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a few right hands and Dolph went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed the S.O.S for a two count and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi charged to a boot to the face and Dolph covered for a two count with his feet on the ropes. Then Dolph grabbed Kofi by the hair and landed a faceplant for a two count and Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a jawbreaker and Kofi went to the corner as Dolph went to splash him but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph missed a right hand as Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands and he went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph backed away to the corner. Kofi went to leap on Dolph but Dolph moved and Kofi landed on the middle turnbuckle and got a cross body block a second later but Dolph rolled through for a near fall and Dolph applied a sleeper hold and Kofi struggled to block it as Dolph blocked his mouth and Kofi got to his feet as dropped down near the top rope making Dolph hit his head on the top rope and Kofi landed a the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi as she helped him up as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi got back down as he hugged Shayna and the two left the ring.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison was pacing back and forth deciding what to do about her feelings about Justin Gabriel.

"Justin, I think you're a nice guy and all, but……no," Madison said talking to herself. "You're an NXT rookie, I'm a WWE Diva, and I think us two would……no. Justin, what would happen if you were to be eliminated from NXT with me still in the WWE? That hasn't happened yet. Justin, us having these conversations have been great, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm not sure if I'm ready to start dating again. Okay, maybe that'll work. But what if Beth Phoenix is right? Maybe my head is telling me I want to have a relationship with Justin, but my heart isn't. I'm really like him but what do I really want? If Justin were to leave NXT, where would it lead us? Only time will tell."

Then Madison laid on the bed and hoped that the WWE trip to Mexico will give her a clear head.


	86. A Gotcha Moment

**Chapter 86: A Gotcha Moment**

RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and on that night, Evan was facing Zack Ryder and John was teaming up with Yoshi Tatsu, Goldust, and Santino Marella in an 8-on-4 handicap match against the NXT rookies.

Jasmine, Skye, and Christina were in the Women's Locker Room as Jasmine was showing off some sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret with the help from Skye.

"That looks very sexy," Christina said.

Christina was referring to Jasmine holding an ivory tulle and satin baby doll.

"It is, isn't it?" Jasmine said. "I am so ready for Hawaii and to have some fun with my soon-to-be husband."

"I was telling Jasmine that I couldn't believe that the wedding is next Friday," Skye said, "especially when we're gonna be in Canada."

"Hey, that's life when you're in the WWE," Christina said. "You travel a lot and you get to go to some great places like last week in Mexico."

"You got that right."

"Well, in spite of that, at least you and Evan are going to Hawaii on your honeymoon the week after your wedding. I want full details when you two return," Skye said.

"Whatever, Skye. Oh, that reminds me, I gotta help Shayna with the honeymoon plans and when she can pick up her dress. And another thing, what are we gonna do for your birthday, Skye, when we go to Canada?"

"I still haven't thought of it yet," Skye said.

"You're turning 25," Christina said. "You gotta think of something."

"We got a show that night."

"So?" Jasmine said. "The least we can do is take you out."

"Yeah, I Think that's a great idea," Christina said.

"Okay, I guess I could do that," Skye said. "But don't expect me to get buck wild especially with us being in Canada and your wedding coming up next week."

"Don't worry, I'll promise to be good," Jasmine said.

"Unlike some people," Christina said.

Then RAW was and SkyJazz were quickly walking down the hallway to look for somebody after hearing some shocking news.

As Randy Orton was trying to make a point discussing his distrust of Edge, singer Meat Loaf barged in and explained that he was in town promoting his latest album "Hang Cool Teddy Bear" and is a huge fan of Randy. Just when Meat Loaf prepared to belt out one of his new tunes, Randy leveled him with an RKO.

In the commotion that followed, Edge emerged to inform Randy that a new permanent General Manager of RAW was being installed at his behest: Vickie Guerrero. She then announced a 2-on-1 Handicap Match pitting Randy against Edge and a partner of his choosing for later in the night.

SkyJazz continued to walk down the hallway when they approached Nicole arguing with someone on the phone and hanging up.

"So I guess you heard the news, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yep," Jasmine said. "How could they do this after everything Vickie has done?" And for Edge to go talk to WWE headquarters and bring her into this position again? He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Okay, I could take back what I said to Randy Orton last week about Edge costing him the chance at the WWE Championship being a good thing " Skye said, "but Randy Orton aligned himself with Vickie last year to take out the McMahons. Now Vickie is against Randy. I don't get it."

"All she wants is power," Nicole said, "and she'll stop at nothing to get it. But if she aligns herself with Batista against my husband, not only it'll piss Rochelle off even more considering what Dave said about Vickie being the General Manager of Smackdown after everything she's done to him, it'll be a bigger problem."

"Now Edge," Skye said, "maybe he should've stayed out of action longer but he comes back and pulls off this ruse of being a good guy. Wrong move."

"Well, we'll just get through the night and see if the Angelic Coalition will make a return to run Vickie out of the WWE," Jasmine said.

Then Randy Orton came forward towards the girls.

"I need to talk to you," Randy said.

Then Nicole shook her head as she walked away.

"What?" Skye said.

"I know that I've done some horrible things in the past," Randy said, "and I know that I'm not the one to ask for help but……"

"Save it; remember, you aligned himself with Vickie last year to take out the McMahon family; and now you go ahead to attack another celebrity and you expect us to help you now that Vickie put you on the spot?"

"I don't think so," Jasmine said. "Maybe you need to be more careful of who you associate yourself with. That person will turn their back on you. And you definitely need to stop acting like a punk every time."

"Sorry, but you're on your own.

Then SkyJazz walked away with Randy hanging his head low.

A little later, it was time for the match between Evan and Zack Ryder. Zack was in the ring with Alicia Fox and Gail Kim sitting at ringside.

"Now I know we got off the wrong foot last week," Zack said onto the microphone, "but ladies, I wanna thank you for coming out here again tonight. Oh, by the way, Alicia, you look especially beautiful tonight. Now listen up, Pittsburgh, the last great moment that this deceptive arena is gonna have before they finally blow it up is Zack Ryder's first win on RAW. Woo-woo-woo, you know it. Now bring out my opponent."

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a pink midriff top with a slash on the front, pink plaid miniskirt, black leather hand warmers, black boots and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan was raising the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Zack immediately landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Evan in the back before kicking him in the head and was talking trash before clubbing Evan in the back and kicking away at him and Zack continued talking trash as he hit a right hand and a knee to the midsection and Zack whipped Evan to the ropes and landed a hurricurrana. Zack stumbled to the corner and Evan charged with a back elbow and a spinning heel kick for a two count and Evan went to the ring apron and was about to climb the top turnbuckle but Zack stopped him hitting a right hand and Evan got a shoulder tackle as he leaped into the ring flipping over Zack.

Evan bounced off the ropes and Zack landed the Ruff Ryder for a near fall and Zack landed a neck breaker for a two count and he grabbed Evan as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and choked Evan on the bottom rope with his knee before a break and Zack went to hit Evan's head on the turnbuckle but Evan blocked and landed a high kick to the head. Zack charged at Evan but Evan moved out of the way and Evan landed a running knee to the face and climbed the top turnbuckle but Alicia jumped up the ring apron but Gail pulled her down and Evan landed the Airbourne for the win.

Jasmine quickly got into the ring and pointed at Alicia as she hugged Evan and helped him to his feet as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Then Gail walked away from Alicia as Evan and Jasmine got out of the ring and Evan offered his arm to Gail and Gail took it as she and Jasmine escorted Evan together up the ramp as Evan celebrated his win.

Later, it was time for the 8-on-4 handicap match which was John, Yoshi Tatsu, Goldust, and Santino Marella versus the NXT rookies.

The NXT rookies were in the ring as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye, Yoshi Tatsu, Goldust, and Santino Marella following him.

Skye was wearing a pink and black lace mini dress and her hair curled.

All five were wearing sunglasses with the crosses as John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air and Santino doing the marching band trombone dance as the pyro went off. They walked down the ramp as they gave their sunglasses to the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she, John, Yoshi, Goldust and Santino got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as he, Skye, Santino, and Yoshi left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Wade Barrett and Goldust locked up and Wade shoved Goldust to the ropes and kicked him in the midsection and landed a right hand sending Goldust to the corner and Wade was punching away at Goldust before the referee pulled him back and Wade whipped Goldust to the ropes and Goldust dropped down and hit a right hand and an atomic drop. Then Goldust twisted Wade's arms as he landed a clothesline and grabbed his arm as he made the tag to Yoshi and Yoshi climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a forearm and he twisted Wade's arm as Wade hit a knee to the midsection and made the tag to Justin Gabriel.

Yoshi landed an arm drag and went for another one but Justin landed on his feet and missed a spin kicked as Yoshi was kicking Justin and Justin ducked a high kick as Justin bounced off the ropes and flipped over Yoshi as he landed a spin kick and a discus punch and then David Otunga tagged himself in and attacked Yoshi from behind. David clubbed him in the back and hit a knee to the midsection as he went for a back suplex but Yoshi landed on his feet and missed a clothesline as David bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle for a two count and then Davis grabbed Yoshi and landed a low clothesline for another two count.

Then David applied a headlock as Yoshi got to his feet and Yoshi hit a couple of back elbows and David hit a couple of knees to the midsection before he bounced off the ropes and Yoshi hit a hard right hand and both men were down and then David made the tag to Heath Slater while Yoshi made the tag to John. John ducked a clothesline as he landed a standing dropkick and a clothesline of his own and Heath was stumbling to the corner as John was punching away at him and John whipped Heath to the corner and hit a flying heel kick and Michael Tarver got into the ring as John kicked him in the midsection and tossed him into Darren Young.

Heath charged at John but John tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Heath landed a shoulder tackle and flipped over John into the ring as he tried a sunset flip but John rolled out and hit a knee to the face and John was in the corner as Skip Sheffeld was distracted him and John went for Starship Pain but Heath got his knees up. Then Heath made the tag to Daniel Bryan and went to the corner as he charged at John but John got a back body drop and made the tag to Santino and Santino tried a small package but Daniel countered into a small package of his own for the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as the NXT rookies got into the ring to celebrate and Daniel pumped his fist as Skip Sheffield and Darren Young hoisted him in the air to give him shine with the victory. Daniel Bryan had a losing streak on NXT and now was lucky for his first win as John, Yoshi, and Goldust tried to help Santino collect his thoughts.

Later, Vickie Guerrero ran out of the entrance to the arena after Randy Orton trained his fury on her and she frantically resigned her post as RAW General Manager after Randy won his 2-on-1 handicap match against Edge and his partner Ted DiBiase with the help of R-Truth.

"Boo," Jasmine said as she startled Vickie. "Ah, your first and last day on the job. Wow, I thought you wouldn't be intimidated. You're still powerless as I thought."

"Bravo," Skye said as she was clapping. "Not only 'Eddie's Angels' intimidate you, but so does Randy Orton. You thought you had him wrapped around your finger, but you were wrong. Don't you get it? You don't have the power over anyone, it's worthless. You might as well just leave the WWE and never, ever come back again. You are a slut, a whore, and a golddigger and you will always suffer the repercussions of everyone you have pitted against through and through."

Then SkyJazz walked away as Vickie was fuming.


	87. Nice Guys and Girls Finish Last

**Chapter 87: Nice Guys and Girls Finish Last**

Smackdown was in Beth Phoenix's hometown of Buffalo, New York and Kofi was facing Christian in the finals of the Intercontinental Championship tournament.

__

Madison was walking down a hallway and it was dimmed with spotlights and she just kept walking as she looked around until she saw somebody walking towards her.

He appeared to be wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. Then his face was shown and revealed to be NXT rookie Justin Gabriel.

Madison seductively smiled as Justin walked over to her and the two kissed each other passionately before Justin backed Madison towards the wall and the two continued kissing. Madison wrapped her arms around Justin's neck as he started to reach behind her black dress and unzipped it. Justin turned Madison and was kissing her bare back before he slowly took off Madison's dress.

Then Justin unbuttoned and took off his dress shirt and started kissing all over Madison's back and Madison closed her eyes while Justin kept kissing her back and then her neck.

Then Madison woke up by the sound of the alarm clock and turned it off. She sat up in the bed of her hotel room in Buffalo, New York and was a little shaky of her dream.

"Oh, my god," Madison said as she covered her face. "I'm going completely insane. That did not just happened."

Then there was another knock at the door and Madison got up from the bed and went over to the door as she answered it.

"Hey, Destiny," Madison said.

"Hey, Maddie," Destiny said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got something I need to tell you but please don't laugh at me."

"I won't."

Then Destiny followed Madison inside her hotel room and closed the door before sitting next to Madison on the bed.

"I just had the craziest dream ever in my life," Madison said.

"What?" Destiny said.

"I was dreaming that I was kissing Justin Gabriel and almost one thing led to another before the alarm clock went off."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I felt like……it felt good to say the least."

"To say the least? Madison, obviously you have feelings for Justin and now you realize they're becoming stronger. There's no way to deny them."

"You're right, but the thing is how am I supposed to face him when this dream popped up in my head?"

"Madison, just tell Justin. Let him know how you feeling about him, don't wait long."

"Okay, I……gotta tell him. I just don't know how."

A little later, Smackdown was on and General Manager Theodore Long was in the middle of the ring with the Intercontinental Championship belt over his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theodore said, "this match is be for the Intercontinental Championship. And now, let me present to you the participants.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black mini strapless dress with chain dangle accents and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Christian's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Christian walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then he got on the turnbuckles viewing the audience before going back down and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and kicked Christian in the leg and went to kick him again but Christian grabbed his leg and went behind him in a waistlock and got Kofi on the mat before Kofi reversed and Christian twisted his arm and Kofi reversed into a headlock as he shoved Christian to the ropes and Christian leaped over Kofi and Christian got a flying shoulderblock for a one count. Then Christian twisted Kofi's arm and Kofi flipped out of the hold and landed a low kick sending Christian to the mat and covered for a two count and Kofi applied a headlock and Christian went to the ropes but Kofi held on and Christian shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a back elbow.

Then Christian was clapping to pump himself up and Kofi was in the corner as Christian hit a right hand and leaped on Kofi in the corner for a monkey flip but Kofi landed on his feet and Kofi went for an armdrag but Christian blocked and Kofi landed a monkey flip and Christian rolled to the outside and Kofi went to leap onto Christian but Christian moved out of the way as he rolled back into the ring. Christian bounced off the middle rope and dove onto Kofi and both men were down as Shayna looked at the two and Christian got up as he grabbed Kofi and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Christian applied a chin-lock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a back elbow and hit a right hand and Christian kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a right hand sending Kofi to the corner and Christian whipped Kofi to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Kofi ran into a faceplant and Christian covered for a two count. Christian whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and Christian hit a back elbow for a two count and applied another rear chin-lock and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting right hands and Christian hit a couple of right hands and Christian bounced off the ropes and Kofi took him down by the legs and Christian kicked him off into the corner.

Christian charged at Kofi and Kofi landed a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a nearfall and Christian landed a right hand and Kofi landed one as well before hitting a chop to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi charged at Christian in the corner but Christian moved out of the way and Christian charged at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way. Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up and bounced off the ropes as he went for the Boom Drop but Christian took him down by the legs and covered for a two count and Kofi rolled Christian up for a two count.

Kofi kicked Christian in the midsection and went for a slam but Christian countered and hit a right hands as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Christian before Christian caught him into an electric chair slam for a two count and Christian climbed the middle turnbuckle and waited for Kofi to get up and Christian went for a missile dropkick but Kofi took him down into a bridge for a two count and Christian rolled up Kofi for a two count. Kofi landed a European Uppercut sending Christian to the corner and Kofi went to leap at Christian but Christian kicked him away and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Kofi moved out of the way and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a crossbody of his own for a nearfall.

Kofi kicked Christian in the head and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Christian countered into a reverse DDT for a two count and Kofi was crawling to the ropes as Christian stood on Kofi while holding onto the top rope. Then Christian choked him on the middle rope as he leaped over the top rope to the floor and slapped Kofi as he got back into the ring and went for the Killswitch but Kofi hit a couple of back elbows and landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Christian went to the corner and Kofi leaped onto him as he was hitting several punches and flipped onto the mat.

Kofi charged into a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped onto a back elbow and was on his knees clapping his hands and stood to his feet as he waited for Kofi to get up and went for the Killswitch but Kofi shoved Christian to the ropes and Kofi charged to a kick in the midsection and Christian leaped onto the middle turnbuckle as he went for a sunset flip but Kofi rolled through and hit the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi as he picked up her and spun Shayna around. Then Kofi's arms were raised by the referee as Theodore got into the ring and Shayna hugged him and he gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt. Kofi slapped Theodore's hand and hugged him and Christian walked up to Kofi as Kofi extended his hand to Christian and Christian shook it and hugged Kofi.

As Kofi continued to celebrate, Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and made his slow walk to the ring.

"Now Drew," Theodore said, "I don't know what you're doing out here tonight, but I'll have security to escort you right out of the building again tonight." But Drew kept walking as he got on the ring apron. "Let me get security right here. What do you want out here, Drew?"

Then Drew took a envelope out of his jacket pocket and shoved it to Theodore. Drew nodded his head as Theodore opened the letter and read it silently and then tossed it down in anger. Then Theodore walked up to Kofi shaking his head and said,

"I'm sorry," Theodore said, "I'm sorry but I have to take the title, Kofi." Kofi and Shayna weren't having it as they tried to reason with Theodore. "As General Manager of Smackdown, I'm asking you to give me back the title. I'm sorry.

Shayna closed her eyes in anger as Kofi reluctantly gave up the Intercontinental Championship belt to Theodore and Theodore handed the belt back over to Drew. Drew smiled and said thank you to Theodore and smiled his way out of the ring and up the ramp as he turned around and Drew taunted Kofi by raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air. Kofi was seething as Shayna shook her head.

A few minutes later, Shayna was pacing back and forth still upset from Drew McIntyre being reinstated and handed back the Intercontinental Championship when……

"Oh, look at what we have here," Michelle McCool said as she and Layla came forward. "Poor Shayna, her beloved Kofi Kingston isn't the Intercontinental Champion after all."

"So sad," Layla saod, "it looks the boom went bust."

"And obviously, Kofi Kingston is a……."

"Sore loser," Michelle and Layla said.

"God, Kofi is a not a happy camper," Michelle said.

"Ha-ha-ha, you thought the whole thing was comical, huh?" Shayna said. "If I were to get in both of your faces and said I wanted to kick both of your asses, it wouldn't be so funny to you, wouldn't it?"

Then Shayna backed away and before Michelle and Layla knew it, Shayna immediately slapped Layla in the face and walked away.

"Oh, my God, Layla, are you okay?" Michelle said tending to Layla.

"That girl's got a serious attitude problem," Layla said holding onto her face.

Later it was time for the Divas' match which Beth Phoenix versus Rosa Mendes.

Rosa was already in the ring when Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a knee brace after a serious injury in her match against Rosa on WWE Superstars. Beth raised the Women's Championship belt in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Beth smiled at Rosa as she gave her title belt to the referee and then…….

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. "Excuse me! Rosa, I need you to leave the ring, that's right. I need you to leave, please exit the ring. As General Manager of Raw and official consultant here to Smackdown, I am here to announced that for the first time ever, the WWE Women's Championship will be defended in a 2-on-1 handicap match. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Beth Phoenix will defend against both members of Lay-Cool right now."

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Vickie, under the Angelic Coalition laws," Theodore said, "neither Michelle McCool or Layla will face Beth Phoenix for the Women's Title. And to keep the handicap match real interesting, it will be Dream's Secret versus Beth Phoenix right now."

Then Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and Shayna & Destiny came out from the curtain.

Shayna was wearing a pink bustier, pink midriff tube top, and black pants. Destiny was wearing a pink monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

Vickie was upset as Dream's Secret brushed past Vickie and the two walked down the ramp with Destiny slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got into the ring as Destiny followed and she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Then the referee raised the Women's Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Destiny and Shayna surrounded Beth as Destiny kicked Beth in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and got her in a headlock before Beth shoved her to the ropes and hit a shoulderblock and Shayna charged at Beth but Beth hit a clothesline and Beth went after Shayna as Destiny kicked Beth in the back of her leg and kicked her in the midsection before Beth shoved her off. Then Shayna charged at Beth but Beth hit a back elbow and Beth was hitting forearms on both members of Dream's Secret before Destiny got a chopblock and Dream's Secret were clubbing Beth in the back and before Beth shoved Destiny to the corner and landed a forearm to Shayna.

Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and got Beth in a headscissors as Beth kicked Shayna away and Beth got a back elbow on Destiny and landed a right hand and Shayna went after her but Beth put both Shayna and Destiny on her shoulders and landed a Samoan Drop and Beth was clutching onto her knee as she went for the cover on Shayna but Destiny broke the count. Destiny was kicking away at Beth when Michelle McCool and Layla were coming out from the curtain seething from Shayna's slap in the face and Destiny saw the two as she bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive onto both Divas and Shayna went to whip Beth to the corner but Beth reversed and Shayna landed a bicycle kick for the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke," Tony announced.

Shayna was on her knees as she was catching her breath and Destiny got into the ring as she hugged Shayna and helped her to her feet as the referee gave Shayna the Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air along with Destiny. Shayna looked at it without any reaction as Destiny applauded for her and Michelle & Layla got up as Shayna looked at the two and raised her title belt in the air as Michelle and Layla were throwing fits. Then Dream's Secret checked on Beth as she was holding onto her knee and helped her up as all three stared at Team Lay-Cool.

A few minutes later, Dream's Secret was going to be an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Dream's Secret," Josh said as the girls came forward. "Shayna Brooke, congratulations on winning your first Women's Championship. What are your thoughts of what transpired here tonight?

"Well, I wish I would've won the Women's Championship under normal circumstances instead of a handicap match, no offense, Destiny," Shayna said, "but I am happy that I won the championship but not really happy since Kofi Kingston busted his ass to win the Intercontinental Championship and get it taken away to Drew McIntyre. Drew doesn't deserve to be the Intercontinental Championship after viciously attacking Matt Hardy week after week and Mr. McMahon decided that it was okay. I guess Bret Hart embarrassing him at Wrestlemania wasn't enough. As far as being the Women's Championship, if Team Lay-Cool and Vickie Guerrero has a problem with it, you know where to find me and Destiny because ever since I got drafted here to Smackdown, I've been wanting kick your asses after all the crap you've done to the Smackdown Divas. But now, it's time I put to an end to it and Vickie Guerrero, I thought you resigned from RAW as General Manager and you will be asking for trouble as well."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Later after Smackdown was over, Kofi came out of the bathroom of his and Shayna's hotel room and Kofi noticed Shayna lying on the bed with her back to him.

"Hey," Kofi said as he sat on the bed.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, still disappointed about tonight."

"But are you at least happy that you won the Women's Championship? This is your first one."

"I would be happy but not during the fact that Beth has an injured knee and I didn't want to win the championship that way."

"At least Team Lay-cool was out of the way."

"Thanks to Destiny." Then Shayna turned around facing Kofi. "But we could've been champions together, that would be a good thing."

"At least Teddy Long gave Drew McIntyre a piece of his mind and got him to face the Big Show next week."

"Yeah, I also hope he'll give you a shot at the Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre and then you'll really win. That's what I want."

"Hey, everything will be okay. I promise you."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other passionately.


	88. One Small Step, One Giant Leap

**Chapter 88: One Small Step, One Giant Leap**

RAW was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with astronaut Buzz Aldrin guest hosting and Evan & Jasmine were teaming up in a mixed tag team match against Zack Ryder and Alicia Fox.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room talking to her mom on her cell phone.

"Yes, Evan and I will arrive in St. Louis first thing Tuesday morning," Jasmine said. "Yup……Well, I'll be staying at the hotel and from there, Evan and I along with you, Tim, Alex, and Quinn will chill Evan's family; Wednesday, the wedding party will have our little get-togethers, and Thursday is the wedding rehearsal……Oh, my God, you have no idea how excited I am that this day has finally came……Yes, Evan and I are going to honeymoon in Hawaii next week……I love him, he makes me feel good about myself. I don't have to hide or be scared anymore. Evan is everything I want in a man……I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call and went into the suitcase and pulled out the scrapbook from her bridal shower.

Jasmine turned the pages until she reached the one with pictures of her and Evan. There was one of their first mixed tag team match on ECW, another of a double date with Shayna and Kofi, and another of the two at the Hall of Fame Ceremony in Phoenix, Arizona.

Jasmine smiled as she thought of the all the times she and Evan had together both in wrestling and out of wrestling. They were always good times, even with friends around, and Jasmine always thanked her lucky stars that Evan was in her life. Their relationship became stronger after Jasmine told Evan about her past and knew that he would always be there to protect her.

All that thinking gave Jasmine an idea as she went into the suitcase and pulled out a pad, lipstick and a pencil and started writing a love letter to Evan.

__

Dear Evan,

I know that when we first got into the WWE, neither one of us had in mind that we would meet each other but it has happened. And for that, I have no regrets. In fact, it is one of the best things that has ever happened since I came into the WWE. For this, and what has happened to us and between us I have you to thank you. For almost the past two years, you have brought so much joy and happiness to me that words can never explain. I never thought it would this good since my last relationship, but it has. This is a clear indication that we have so much in common and we are building on something that is real. I hope we get the chance to see this thing through but please understand that we have so much to give to each other and I look forward to that day. And also, I thank God every day for letting you have the strength to be there for me and that means so much to me to have that instant connection to you. These past two years of being with you was so amazing. I wouldn't change it for anything. I just want you to remember that I am always here for you whenever you need me as well. I believe that we are meant to be together and to HELP one another in our times of need. Remember that I love you and I ALWAYS, I repeat, ALWAYS. I am sending you this to let you know that I have been sent an angel to be with me and you are that angel and my inspiration.

Love always,

Jasmine

After Jasmine was finished, she folded the piece of paper as she put lipstick on and blotted on the paper. Jasmine smiled at the thought of giving this letter to Evan on their wedding day and knew she meant every word.

Later, RAW was on and SkyJazz was talking to Gail Kim.

"How awesome was to see Bret Hart winning the United States Championship from the Miz," Jasmine said. "Oh, my God, I couldn't sit down for one minute."

"Yeah, thank God," Skye said. "The Miz really doesn't know when to shut his mouth; it always gets him into trouble."

"Yeah, the Miz is totally pathetic and he really thinks he's awesome," Gail said.

"Puh-lease," Jasmine said.

"But you know what's really awesome? You, Jasmine Morgan, are getting married to Evan Bourne in a few days."

"And she's teaming up with him in a mixed tag team match tonight," Skye said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come," Jasmine said, "but for right now, I have to focus on my match and also get ready for my Divas' Championship match Sunday against Eve Torres at Over the Limit."

"Oh, my God," Michelle McCool said as she and Layla came forward. "Jasmine Morgan is getting married."

"How cute," Layla said.

"Jasmine, don't you have something better to do than be all gushy about Evan Bourne?"

"Yeah, we hear you like, everyday. 'Oh, I love Evan. Evan Bourne is so cute. Evan gives me teddy bears and flowers and chocolates. I love him so much.' Seriously, Jasmine, why would Evan Bourne marry someone like you?"

"Seriously, you need therapy and get you some new clothes because those clothes you wear are so ridiculous."

"What the hell is wrong with what I wear?" Jasmine said. "What I wear is who I am and if you wanna talk about ridiculous clothes, let's talk about those hoodies and those tank tops you wear that always say, 'Simply Flawless.'"

"Or should we say, 'Simply just plain stupid,'" Skye said,

"Or how about this?" Gail said. "'Simply unfabulous.'"

"Maybe we should wear tank tops that said 'Michelle McChicken' and 'Layla El Pollo Loco,'" Jasmine said.

"Oh, right, I still have those and I'll probably give them to Dream's Secret," Skye said.

"They did look on you, by the way."

Then SkyJazz and Gail laughed as Michelle and Layla turned around and bumped into Christina.

She was wearing a black tank top that said, "Smelly, fat, disgusting Lay-Cool" on the front.

"Oh, excuse me," Christina said.

Then Christina turned around and walked away as the back of her tank top said, the Official Mascots of El Pollo Loco."

SkyJazz and Gail laughed as Michelle and Layla got upset and walked away.

Back at the arena, Buzz Aldrin's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and shook hands with Justin Roberts as Justin handed him the microphone.

"What a great night this is," Buzz said, "I've been having a wonderful time. Monday Night RAW! Randy and Jack on the mat, what's better than that? I'll tell you, I've been working on making our space program much better for the last 30 years, orbits between Earth and Mars. The President has a good program, we need new rockets and new spacecraft and I support the President. I'll tell you, Canada has done some wonderful things. Canada built the landing gear on the Eagle spacecraft that Neil Armstrong and I landed on the moon. How about that? I love Monday Night RAW."

Then Zach Ryder's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Alicia Fox following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Zack holding a microphone in his hand.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," Zack said. "Pleas, did the Canadians have a space program. Their science peaked when they invented maple syrup. Buzz, bro, did you even landed on the moon because the radio told me it was all set up. You expect me to believe that a Canadian is more superior than an American? Are you serious, bro? Listen up, I'd rather be homeless living in the United States than to live in a mansion eating moose meat here in Canada. Woo, woo, woo, you know it. What about that, bro? Huh?"

"Hey, you know, the last guy that implied that we staged the moon landing," Buzz said, "I let him have it, I punched him in the face like that."

Then the Titantron showed rough camcorder footage of Buzz punching a guy in the face years ago who accused him of being a coward and a liar by faking the moon landing.

Then Zack and Alicia backed away from Buzz.

"Relax, Sonny," Buzz said, "I'm not gonna punch you. I'm not gonna punch you but I'm going to be in the corner of the team that is going to punch you out. It is gonna be the high-flying princess Jasmine Morgan and that guy who blasts off Monday nights, Evan Bourne."

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with SkyJazz and John following him.

Jasmine was wearing a green jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, a green and pink outline bra top with bows on the straps, green shorts, black knee socks with green trim, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a black halter keyhole dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as Evan and Jasmine were raising the peace sign. The four walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as they shook hands with Buzz. Then Buzz, Jasmine, John, Skye, and Alicia left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Then Evan landed a spinning heel kick and went for the cover and Alicia went to break up the pin but Jasmine landed a flying clothesline to stop her and Jasmine hit a forearm and whipped Alicia onto Zack in the corner and Jasmine did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and Alicia fell on the mat as Evan hit a running knee to the face. Then Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a missile dropkick on Alicia for a two count and Jasmine landed a forearm and whipped Alicia to the ropes and Alicia held on and Jasmine kicked Alicia into Zack as he falls off the ring apron and then Jasmine ducked and went to bounce off the ropes but Zack pulled down the ropes and Jasmine fell out of the ring.

John went after Zack as Zack was saying he didn't do anything and Alicia threw Jasmine back into the ring and covered for a two count and Alicia whipped Jasmine to the corner hard and landed a Northern Lights suplex into a cover for a two count and covered again for another two count and Alicia grabbed Jasmine by the hair and was rubbing her face and Jasmine hit a jawbreaker. Then Alicia stumbled to the ropes as Zack made a blind tag and went after Jasmine as Evan landed a flying kick to the face and bounced off the ropes as he landed a hurricurriana and Evan hit a spinning back kick sending Zack into the corner and Evan charged into a back elbow and Evan landed a high knee to the head.

Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Airbourne but Alicia got into the ring and throws him out of the way but Evan dove off the top turnbuckle onto Zack and Skye distracted Alicia as Alicia grabbed Jasmine but Jasmine kicked Alicia in the midsection quickly landed the Deadly Rose for the win.

"Here are your winners, Jasmine Morgan and Evan Bourne," Justin announced.

John and Skye cheered as Evan shook hands with Buzz and John & Skye got into the ring and Evan & Jasmine helped Buzz into the ring. Then all five raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee and Jasmine hugged Buzz as she jumped in Evan's arms as she hugged him. Then Evan did a moonwalk which got Jasmine excited and then Buzz did a moonwalk as well as Jasmine and Skye high-fived each other and so did Evan and John. Then Jasmine kissed Evan and hugged him as the gang continued celebrating their victory.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine and Skye came out of the Women's Locker Room with their bags.

"Okay, so John and I will meet you at the hotel lobby first thing tomorrow morning," Skye said.

"Uh-huh," Jasmine said.

"Oh, my God, this must be exciting for you."

"I am totally excited. The wedding is all I could ever think about all day; now it's finally coming and I'm just as excited as you are."

"Yes." Then John walked up to the girls. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," John said. "We'll meet you at the car; Evan is still getting ready."

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Then John and Skye walked away as Jasmine walked over to the locker room and slowly opened the door as she peeked inside to see Evan still getting his stuff together.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jazz," Evan said as he turned his head and Jasmine went inside the locker room.

"So……Friday?"

"I know what you're thinking, it's gonna be us in front of our friends and family. I can hardly wait."

"Me too. This night was definitely special for both of us and Friday will be even more special."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Jasmine and Evan kissed each other passionately.

Evan grabbed his bags and took Jasmine's hand as the two left the locker room together.


	89. Karma about Fair Play

**Chapter 89: Karma-about Fair Play**

Smackdown was in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and on that night, Dream's Secret was facing Michelle McCool and Layla in a Divas' Tag Team match and Kofi was facing Jack Swagger.

Shayna was in the catering room at the arena as she received a text message from Jasmine when Destiny and Madison walked inside.

"Hey, Shay," Destiny said as she and Madison sat at the table across from Shayna.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"What are you doing?" Madison said.

"I just got a text message from Jasmine. You know she and Evan are in St. Louis, Missouri making last minute preparations for their wedding."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Destiny said. "Oh, my God, I can't for Friday. It's gonna be such a beautiful day."

"I know, Jasmine is so excited, she'll never stop talking about it."

"You know her," Madison said. "She is so madly in love in Evan."

"Funny you said that, Madison," Destiny said, "I don't know if I wanna bring it up though."

"I know what you're gonna say, so please don't."

"That, and well, Matt Hardy has bee invited to the wedding and he asked Justin Gabriel to come along and he said yes."

"Oh, my God."

"Now, Madison," Shayna said, "at least you'll be able to talk to him since you don't have a date to the wedding and maybe this is the perfect time to tell him how you feel about him."

"You know what? You're right, I'm just gonna tell Justin so I won't have to hide anymore. I'll tell him at the reception and then I hope everything will be okay."

"We're here for you," Destiny said putting her hand on Madison's. "You can do this."

"I can do this."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Dream's Secret versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out with Layla following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool."

Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and Shayna & Destiny came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Destiny and the new WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Shayna was wearing an orange bustier, orange midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing an orange monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she and Destiny walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Destiny followed and she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air and Dream's Secret got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

They got back down as Michelle and Layla were showing off their tank tops with Michelle's saying "Bad move Destiny" and Layla's saying "We're not scared of Shayna" and Shayna & Michelle got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Layla and Destiny locked up and Layla got Destiny in a headlock as Destiny was hitting forearms on the side and shoved Layla to the ropes and went for a hiptoss but Layla dodged it as she covered Destiny for a one count and Layla grabbed Destiny's arm and twisted it as Destiny hit a forearm and climbed the top turnbuckle and flipped onto the mat to land armdrag takedown. Destiny kicked Layla in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Layla floated onto Destiny's shoulders and Destiny tossed Layla over the top rope to the ring apron and Layla went for a right hand but Destiny blocked and landed a forearm and kicked Layla off the ring apron.

Michelle went after Destiny as Destiny got on the ring apron and kicked her off the ring apron and then Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody onto Michelle and Layla backed away as Shayna landed a flying clothesline and Destiny threw Layla back into the ring and grabbed as she made the tag to Shayna and Destiny onto Layla as Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle and got a sunset flip for a two count.

Shayna landed a standing dropkick and a back elbow before whipping Layla to the corner and then Shayna landed a monkey flip before she grabbed Layla but Layla landed a knee to the midsection and dragged Shayna as she made the tag to Michelle but Shayna tossed Michelle across the ring by the hair. Then Shayna knocked Layla off the ring apron and she went for a monkey flip on Michelle but Michelle went to turn it into the Faithbreaker but Shayna popped up and pounded Michelle on the head sending her down and covered her for the win.

"Here is your winner, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Shayna got up and stared at Michelle as Destiny got into the ring and Michelle threw a fit as she left the ring and the referee gave Shayna her Women's Championship and raised Dream's Secret's arms in the air. Michelle & Layla got up as Dream's Secret looked at the two and Michelle and Layla were throwing fits as Dream's Secret waved goodbye.

Later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Jack Swagger.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and didn't bother doing his usual push-ups as he got into the ring as he asked for a microphone.

"Big Show," Jack said, "you disrespected me last week. You disrespected all of my accomplishments, the great state of Oklahoma, and my daddy. Most importantly, you disrespected the World Heavyweight Championship itself. So this Sunday, I'm gonna disrespect you when it's all said and done, when the fat lady sings, when the dust is settled, the announcer will say, 'Your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion, the All-American-American-American-American, Jack Swagger."

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black low-cut top, red bustier, white pants, and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Jack locked up and Jack aggressively got Kofi in the corner before a break and Jack smacked Kofi in the head before Kofi retaliated with some kicks and a standing dropkick sending Jack out of the ring and Jack screamed in frustrated and went to get back into the ring before Kofi landed a baseball slide sending Jack back on the floor and Jack stared at Kofi as he got back in the ring. The two men traded right hands with Kofi getting the advantage and Kofi went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and Kofi landed a springboard right hand and Jack stumbled to the ropes as Kofi clotheslined Jack out of the ring and Kofi pumped himself as he clapped his hand and Shayna applauded for him.

Jack got back in the ring and went for a clothesline but Kofi quickly grabbed his arm and applied an arm-bar submission hold and Jack got to his feet as he hit a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi held on as Jack charged and Kofi low-bridged him out of the ring and Kofi leaped onto Jack but Jack caught him and put Kofi on his shoulders and threw him into the ring post. Shayna covered her mouth as Kofi clutched his arm and Jack grabbed him before hitting his head onto the ring apron twice and Jack threw Kofi back into the ring and covered for a two count and Jack got Kofi in the corner and was hitting hard forearms to the back and rubbed Kofi's face onto the top turnbuckle before the referee pulled him away.

Jack went after Kofi as Kofi punched him in the midsection and Jack landed a right hand and was kicking away at Kofi and Jack backed away as Kofi fought back with some right hands and Jack hit a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner and splashed him with a clothesline. Then Jack went for a corner splash but Kofi moved out of the way and Jack landed on his feet and charged into a back elbow and Kofi leaped onto the turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Jack kicked him in the midsection for a nearfall and Jack applied a waistlock and was hitting Kofi with back elbows and rubbed his face on the mat.

Then Jack whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi countered into a sunset flip for a two count and Jack countered with a belly-to-belly suplex and stared at Kofi as he stomped on him and kicked him in the midsection and Jack grabbed Kofi by the hair and landed a right hand and choked Kofi on the middle rope. Then Jack landed some shouldertackles before the referee pulled him away and Jack clubbed Kofi in the back before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and Jack placed Kofi on the top rope and was slapping him before Kofi fought back with a couple of right hands and landed a tornado DDT and both men were down.

Both men got up and Kofi punched Jack in the midsection and landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick sending him to the corner and Kofi leaped on Jack's shoulders and was pounding away before flipping back down on the mat and Jack went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked and landed the S.O.S for a two count. Then Kofi missed a running boot to the face and ducked a clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise and Jack went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet as he landed a side Russian legsweep and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and Jack popped up and clubbed Kofi in the back.

Then Jack went to the corner and landed a big boot to the face for a two count and when……

"Jack, Jack," the Big Show said onto the microphone coming out from the curtain. "Jack Swagger, hold on, Jack, I got one more thing I gotta tell you, Jack. Seriously, Jack, I got one more thing I gotta tell you. It's very, very, important. It is, seriously."

Jack tossed Kofi onto the ring apron and Jack was getting distracted as Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a springboard cross-body for the three count.

Kofi rolled out of the ring as Shayna ran over to him and Jack was shocked while the Big Show was laughing. Kofi and Shayna walked up the ramp as Jack was throwing a fit and Kofi gave the Big Show a high-five and hugged him as well as Shayna.

"There's one more all important Jack Swagger fact," the Big Show said. "Did you know, Jack Swagger……" Then the Titantron showed the form of a WWE Did You Know. "Kofi just beat you!"

Then Shayna laughed as she pointed at Jack and was dumbfounded as Shayna and Kofi hugged the Big Show as they continued laughing and Jack continued to throw fits.

Later, Drew McIntyre was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre," Josh said as Drew came forward. "Drew, last week, you were reinstated as the Intercontinental Champion. Now do you feel you are deserving as a champion?"

"Deserving?" Drew said. "Matt Hardy deserved exactly what he got when I gave him a beating that he's never gonna forget. Teddy Long deserved exactly what he got last week when his authority eviscerated, and I, Drew McIntyre, truly deserved to be the chosen one; chosen by the highest authority in all of sports entertainment, Mr. Vincent Kennedy……."

Then Kofi and Shayna walked up to Drew.

"You think you deserved to be champion?" Kofi said. "Let me tell you something, man. The Intercontinental Championship, it's mine. I earned it, I deserved it, I want……it……back. And knowing from the boss is gonna get you out of Trouble in Paradise."

"Listen, Kofi……" Drew said.

"Boom Boom Boom!"

Then Kofi and Shayna walked away as Drew stared at Kofi.

Later after Smackdown was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room talking to Evan and Jasmine on Shayna's cell phone put on speakerphone

"So how did today go?" Shayna said.

"Well, Evan and I hung out with his family," Jasmine said from her and Evan's hotel room. "we ate dinner and had last minute preparations for the ceremony and reception. I still got my dress and everything so it's all set for Friday."

"So how did Smackdown go?" Evan asked.

"I'll tell you, it was better than last week," Kofi said. "I took care of Jack Swagger thanks to some help from the Big Show."

"And Destiny and I whipped Team Lay-Cool with me pounding Michelle flat on her back," Shayna said.

"Whoo-hoo, go Dream's Secret," Jasmine said.

"So tomorrow, it's us guys and girls partying before the wedding rehearsal?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, but too much."

"Hey, we'll check y'all tomorrow," Kofi said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Evan said.

"Bye," Jasmine said.


	90. Evan and Jasmine's Wedding, Part One

**Chapter 90: Evan and Jasmine's Wedding, Part One**

Three days later...

The day was Evan and Jasmine's wedding in Evan's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri held at the University of Missouri-St. Louis Provincial House Chapel.

Jasmine, along with Shayna, Destiny, and Skye, the bridesmaids, and Jasmine's cousins Jessie and Mallory, the maids of honor, were the ready room of the chapel getting ready.

The bridesmaids and maids of honor were already in their pink gowns Jasmine was already in her ivory fitted sweetheart gown with a beaded bodice and a unique scattered pattern on the skirt and her hair was curled.

Jasmine was in the chair as Skye was putting on her makeup and the photographer was taking pictures.

"There you go," Skye said as she was finished.

Then Jasmine looked in the mirror as she smiled.

"It's beautiful," Jasmine said. "Thank you, Skye."

"You're welcome," Skye said as the two hugged each other.

"Okay, time to put the veil on," Jessie said.

Jessie grabbed the fingertip length lace embroidery veil and put it on Jasmine as the photographer took a picture of that.

"So beautiful," Mallory said as Jasmine looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I really do feel like Cinderella," Jasmine said.

"Here, Jasmine," Skye said as she gave Jasmine a gold bracelet. "I would always take this with me when I was in the cheerleading competitions. So please take good care of it."

"This is my something borrowed." Then Jasmine put the bracelet on her wrist. "I will take real good care of it. Okay, something old, my grandmother's ring; something borrowed, Skye's lucky bracelet; something blue……" Then Jasmine lifted her gown to show off her blue silk and lace bridal garter. "My garter. And now, all I need is my something new and I am good to go."

Then Jasmine grabbed the silver floral necklace with pearls and crystals from the table and put it around her neck as she looked in the mirror.

"Wow, you look really beautiful, Jasmine," Destiny said. "I can just see the tears coming from Evan right now."

"Yes," Jasmine said as she stood up. "I wanna say thank you, all of you, for always being here for me through everything. This day has been long and coming and I know in my heart that Evan is the one for me. You guys have always been supportive in my relationship and I know that he and I will have a great life together and I never would've made it this far without him and you guys as well."

"Hey, you'll be just fine," Shayna said. "We are always here for you."

Then the girls gathered together in a group hug.

At 1:30pm, the guests arrived and were getting out of their cars.

Evan and Jasmine invited from RAW: The Bella Twins, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, John Cena, Nicole, Buffy, Justin Roberts, Mark Henry, Michael Cole, R-Truth, Yoshi Tatsu, Tina, Kimberly, Kayla, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Christina.

From Smackdown: Beth Phoenix, Christian, JTG, Amanda, Kelly Kelly, Theodore Long, Rey Mysterio, Rochelle, Matt Hardy, Brittany, Matt Striker, MVP, Tiffany, Todd Grisham, Madison and Josh Matthews.

Other guests included the rest of Evan and Jasmine's family and other countless friends and relatives.

Christina and her boyfriend Josh had gotten out of their car along with Madison and Christina spotted Matt Hardy, Brittany, and NXT rookie Justin Gabriel.

"There's your boyfriend," Christina said to Madison.

"He is not my boyfriend," Madison said. "Just shut up, you're about to make me nervous."

"You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell him at the reception; so please don't make me cry before I even enter the chapel."

Then Justin spotted Madison and waved at her as Madison waved back with a smile and Justin walked along with Matt and Brittany inside the chapel.

"He likes you," Josh said, "he totally digs you."

"I hope he likes me enough when I say to his face how much I like him," Madison said.

Everyone walked up the steps and got into the chapel and when they got inside, the place was decorated with the white bows and pink rose bouquets on the pews, the white pearlized balloon arches hanging in the back, and the altar with the arch and cascading flower stands were also decorated with white bows and bouquets of pink roses.

About a half hour later, it was time for the ceremony to start. Whitney and Preston walked inside the women's ready room after she told Evan, the best men Evan's brother Dan and Jasmine's stepbrothers Quinn and Alex, and the groomsmen, Kofi, John, and Jasmine's cousin Bennett to be present at the altar.

"Okay, it's time," Whitney said.

"You ready?" Jessie said.

"Yes," Nicole said as she took a deep breath.

Then Jasmine, her parents, the maids of honor and the bridesmaids left the ready room.

They walked through the hallway church until they reached the double doors where the ushers were. Inside the church, Evan, the best men, the groomsmen, and the reverend were standing at the altar.

The ushers opened the doors and Nicole played the piano in the background as the prelude. Whitney walked down the aisle and sat in the front pew on the left next to Tim. The ushers then rolled up the aisle runner and then opened the doors again and Destiny came out first followed by Shayna and Skye. Then Jessie and Mallory walked down the aisle themselves.

The reverend asked the guests to stand up and Jasmine and Preston came out arm-in-arm. The two slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at them. Then Jasmine noticed Evan standing at the altar and she smiled at him. Evan smiled back at Jasmine as she and her dad stopped at the front pew.

"Welcome, all of you," the reverend said. "We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Who is it that brings this woman to this man?

"Her mother and I do," Preston said.

Then Preston kissed Jasmine on the cheek and sat next to Whitney as Jasmine walked up the steps to join Evan at the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Jasmine and Matthew," the reverend said, "whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This birth of spirit reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Jasmine and Matthew be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part. Do you, Jasmine, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Matthew, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Jasmine said.

"Do you, Matthew, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Jasmine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Evan said.

"I understand you have brought rings as a token of your sincerity?"

Then Dan gave the ring to Evan and Jessie gave one to Jasmine.

"Bless O God these rings," the reverend said, "that each gives, receives, and wears as a token of the covenant between them and God, and may they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness, and with good purpose do thy will. Amen. Matthew, will you repeat after me: With this ring……"

"With this ring……" Evan said.

"I thee wed……."

"I thee wed……."

"Let it ever be to us……"

"Let it ever be to us……"

"A symbol of our love."

"A symbol of our love."

Then Evan put the ring on Jasmine's finger.

"Jasmine, will you repeat after me," the reverend said. "With this ring……"

"With this ring……" Jasmine said.

"I thee wed……."

"I thee wed……."

"Let it ever be to us……"

"Let it ever be to us……"

"A symbol of our love."

"A symbol of our love."

Then Jasmine placed the ring on Evan's finger and smiled.

"May these two find happiness in their union," the reverend said. "May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Then Jasmine and Evan kissed each other passionately as everyone applauded and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the reverend said. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew and Jasmine Korklan."

Then Jasmine and Evan stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with the best men, the maids of honor, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, Jasmine's parents.

Several minutes later, the guests were waiting outside the church and the wedding party including Evan and Jasmine came out with the guests cheering and applauding and throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles.

Dan helped Evan and Jasmine into the limousine and the best men, the maids of honor, the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids, and got into another limousine. Then at 3:00pm, the cars drove away to the reception.


	91. Evan and Jasmine's Wedding, Part Two

**Chapter 91: Evan and Jasmine's Wedding, Part Two**

The reception was being held at The Coronado Ballroom and everyone was filling up the place.

It was nicely decorated with white and pink pearlized balloon arches behind the walls including behind the wedding party table and the DJ table. The dinner tables had custom fresh red and pink roses, white floor length linens and crystal, silver, & bone china table appointments.

The favors the guests were served with were a castle wedding candle, a high heel Cinderella style plastic slipper with Hershey's Kiss, and Cinderella castle flute glasses that had said "Matthew and Jasmine, 5/21/10."

The guests were drinking and eating hors D'oeuvres passed around and the DJ was playing music at around 4:30pm.

As everyone was settling down, Madison, who sat with Christina and Josh and also Matt Hardy, Brittany and Justin Gabriel, was feeling uneasy as she kept staring back and forth at Justin without breaking down.

"So…" Christina said to Madison.

"Not now, Christina," Madison said. "Don't rush me."

"Okay, I'm just telling you. You sure are shaking a lot since Justin sat down at the table."

"So what? I'm a nervous wreck. What do you expect?"

"At least, don't make a fool of yourself in front of everybody in the ballroom."

"I'll try."

Then at 5:00pm, it was time for the wedding party to make their entrance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Korklan!"

The ushers opened the doors and the entire wedding party came inside and Evan, Jasmine, and the rest of the wedding party sat at the wedding table.

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with hand carved herb roasted top sirloin, grilled medallion of chicken, ozark forest mushroom ragout, roasted garlic potato puree, Yukon gold potatoes, rigatoni pasta, sautéed baby spinach, and mixed lettuce.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast. Alex stood up and tipped his champagne glass with a fork.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Alex said as the guest quieted down. "On behalf of Matthew and Jasmine, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. My name is Alex Bachar and I am Jasmine's stepbrother. I have to tell you, once Jasmine told me about Matthew, first I wanted to do was to really keep an eye on her…" Then everyone laughed. "…but I knew that she was a grown woman and that she could take care of herself after everything she's been through. I knew Jasmine was completely smitten and she walked around in a daze with a smile on her face and seemed to be so happy and in love with Matthew. But seriously, I have never seen my stepsister so happy and content. I wish you both the best of luck and a life together filled with health, happiness and joy. Congratulations."

Everyone applauded as Alex gave Evan and Jasmine a hug. Alex sat down and Jessie stood up holding her glass.

"Jasmine," Jessie said, "we have shared so much our lives with each other. I am so honored to be sharing this day with you. Starting today, you will begin to share a life with Matthew but remember that I will always be here for you and always ready to stand up by your side. Here's to our everlasting friendship!"

Then Jasmine hugged Jessie and Jessie sat down as everyone applauded. Then Evan's brother Dan stood up holding his glass.

"I thought I'd write the world's greatest Best Man toast," Dan said as everyone laughed. "I spent hours researching on the Internet, seeking wedding poetry, vows, Tibetan wisdom journals, and even ESPN, looking for the critical insight that only a Best Man can provide. Alas, all to no avail. So all I can say is this. I cried when my brother told me that he was going to ask Jasmine to marry him and the next week I cried when I heard the answer was yes. My heart bursts with joy, because Matthew and Jasmine are truly made for each other. Congratulations to you both."

Everyone applauded as Dan gave Evan and Jasmine a hug. Dan sat down and Shayna stood up holding her glass.

"Jasmine," Shayna said, "whose laughter and enthusiasm for life has served as a constant reminder of what is good and happy about this world. May you never forget the happiness you feel today and know that you have given that same happiness to all of us who have been lucky enough to have been touched by your presence. Cheers to you."

Everyone applauded as Shayna gave Jasmine a hug and sat down as Jasmine's father Preston stood up holding his glass.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion," Preston said. "A father sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always."

Everyone applauded and Preston walked over to Jasmine and gave her a hug. Then Preston shook Evan's hand walked back over and sat down and Evan stood up holding his glass.

"I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride," Evan said as Jasmine smiled. "They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as my wife. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me and I thank them from the bottom of my heart. A toast to my parents who raised me and guided me to the place I am today. I only pray that my own marriage will be as strong as theirs and I want them to know that where ever my path may lead me, they will always be in my heart. Jasmine, you are my best friend, my lover, and now my wife. You have been such an influence on my life that I could not for a second imagine being with someone else. For this reason, I am so excited to finally be married. My buddies have always joked that I would never find someone who would put up with me, but now I can finally prove them wrong!" Then everyone laughed. "Jasmine, you have been the only person in my life that has never left my side. I can count on you for anything, regardless of where you are or what you are doing. To know that there is someone out there who will do anything for you is the greatest feeling in the world. I never feel alone because I have someone who is ready to hold me up and support me in whatever I decide to do. I have never been so sure that you are the one for me. I thank you for everything and I know the rest of our lives will be even better, I love you."

Then Evan leaned down and kissed Jasmine passionately.

At 6:00pm, after the toasts were over, it was for Matthew and Jasmine's first dance as husband and wife.

"It is now time for Matthew and Jasmine to have their first dance," the DJ said.

Then Evan and Jasmine got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor.

"What song did you choose for this dance?" Jasmine said.

"Well, I thought long and hard," Evan said, "and after hours of searching, I thought I pick a song that reminds me of you."

Then the DJ started playing "You Are My Everything" by 98 Degrees and Jasmine gave a big smile on her face as she and Evan started to slow dance.

__

The loneliness of nights alone

The search for strength to carry on

My every hope has seemed to die

My eyes had no more tears to cry

Then like the sun shining up above

You surrounded me with your endless love

And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams

Are suddenly reality (Suddenly reality)

You've opened up my heart to feel (To feel)

A kind of love that's truly real

A guiding light that'll never fade (Never fade)

There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

For the love you give it won't let go

I hope you'll always know

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Oh, you're the breath of life in me

The only one that sets me free

And you have made my soul complete for all time

For all time

You are my everything (You are my everything)

(My everything)

Nothing your love won't bring (Nothing your love won't bring)

My life is yours alone (Alone)

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)

When nothing else will do (When nothing else will do)

Every night I pray (I pray)

On bended knee (On my knee)

That you will always be

(Be my everything)

You are my everything (You are my everything)

Nothing your love won't bring (Nothing your love won't bring)

My life is yours alone (Alone)

The only love I've ever known (Don't you know)

Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)

When nothing else will do (When nothing else will do)

Every night I pray

Down on bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Oh, my everything

Then everyone applauded.

After that dance, Evan and Jasmine decided to spend time to say hi and give their thanks to the guests who came to the wedding. Each of the guests gave their thanks and congratulations to the newlyweds. Then when they reached Christina and Madison's table…

"Hey!" Madison said.

"Hi," Jasmine said as she hugged Madison.

"Congratulations," Christina said.

"Thank you."

"So, Evan," Josh said, "how does it feel to be a married man? Are you gonna be able to put up with Jasmine?"

"Josh," Christina said.

"Hey, I've already had my times with her," Evan said. "I wouldn't worry."

As everyone kept talking, Justin excused himself as he left the table. This was Madison's chance to tell him as she followed him.

As Justin went into the restroom, Madison took a deep breath and had to think fast of what to say. After a few minutes later, Justin came out of the restroom.

"Oh, hey, Madison," Justin said.

"Hi," Madison said. "So, nice wedding day for Evan and Jasmine, huh?"

"Yeah, they truly deserve each other."

"Yeah; so, um, about two more weeks until the NXT finale."

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though."

"What do you have to be nervous about? Well, I'll tell you one thing, you're amazing at what you do in the ring and it's a shame you're put at the bottom."

"Well, that's the pros' choice, you know."

"Well, some of them are just plaid stupid to be honest, not considering Matt Hardy."

"So, I guess I better get back at the reception. Don't wanna miss Evan and Jasmine cutting the cake."

"Yeah, can't miss that. I'm actually gonna use the restroom and I'll join you."

"Okay."

Then as Justin walked away and out of sight, Madison became frustrated as she kicked the wall.

"Well, well, well, Madison, you done it again," Madison said talking to herself. "You chickened out again. You said you was gonna tell Justin and you didn't. What the hell is wrong with me? Let me just enjoy this day and I'll think about it."

Then instead of using the restroom, Madison went back to the reception.

A half-hour later, it was time for Evan and Jasmine to cut the cake. The two walked over to the five-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was chocolate with white icing.

The decoration was of pink roses & pearls all around and on the top of the cake was a Cinderella castle cake topper with pink accents.

Evan and Jasmine both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it. Then Evan and Jasmine took the rest of the piece and shoved it their faces which was pretty funny.

After everyone had their cake, Jasmine got up from the wedding party table and walked over to the DJ table. Jasmine took the microphone and said,

"May I have your attention, please?" Everyone quieted down. "Evan, New Years' Eve last year, I sang something to you and that was the night that I finally told that I love you. So I asked this person to sing that exact same song tonight and I'm also dedicating this performance to you. Please welcome my bridesmaid Carla's cousin, Hayley Williams."

Hayley got up from Skye's family's table and as everyone applauded and she walked over to Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine gave the microphone to Hayley and walked back over to the wedding party table and sat down.

Nicole sat in front of the keyboard and started playing "Valentine" by Martina McBride and Hayley started singing.

__

If there were no words

No way to speak

I would still hear you

If there were no tears

No way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

All of my life

I have been waiting for

All you give to me

You've opened my eyes

And shown me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

In my dreams, I couldn't love you more

I will give you my heart

Until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine

Oh, oh

You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

Oh, oh

After Nicole finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered and Hayley walked over to the wedding party table and shook Evan's hand.

During the next hour, everyone was dancing and having a great time and after that hour.…..

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Alright, Jasmine, get over here," Evan said.

Jasmine walked over to Evan as Mallory pulled out a chair and Jasmine sat down and Evan got on his knees. Evan smiled as he slowly got under Jasmine's dress and grabbed her garter. Jasmine laughed as Evan tickling her and he pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Evan got up and threw the garter over his head and John caught it.

"Wow," Skye said to Destiny, "I didn't think John was gonna catch it."

"Surprised?" Destiny said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, ladies, get over here," Jasmine said as she got up from the chair.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Jasmine threw the bouquet over her head and Skye caught it.

Skye was shocked and she jumped up and down and hugged Shayna and Destiny before running over to John and she hugged him.

Christina was about to sit down as Josh took her hand and they got up from their table and went to the far side of the ballroom and looked out the window.

"Wow, that is a nice view of St. Louis," Christina said. "No wonder Evan loves it so much."

"Yeah," Josh said. "Christina…"

Josh took out a small jewelry box and opened to reveal a 14 karat white gold diamond engagement ring with a round stone. Christina's eyes widen in shock as Josh got down on one knee.

"Christina," Josh said, "these past five years have been a blessing to me and I know that I love you more than ever and there is nobody else for me. So, Christina Alexis Borden, will you marry me?"

Then Christina laughed as she said,

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Josh took the ring out of the box and put it on Christina's finger and Christina hugged Josh and the two kissed.

Then they walked over to the reception and Christina told the rest of the Angelic Coalition that she just got engaged.

The girls cheered and hugged Christina as the DJ started playing "Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)" by 98 Degrees and everyone started dancing.

__

If you're tellin' me you want me

Hold me close all through the night

I know, deep inside you need me

No one else can make it right

Don't you try to hide the secrets

I can see it if your eyes

You said the words without speaking

And I'm gonna make you mine

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

The time of your life

Ohhhh

I'll give you the time of your life

Oh, baby, yeah

Uh

Your love and passion make me crazy

Your existence makes me wild

Wanna loosen up your feelings

To see what's hiding inside

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side (Yeah)

Give me just one night, una noche (Yeah, yeah)

I'll give you the time of your life

The time of your life

Ohhhh

Oh, yeah

Oh baby

Ay, que rico

Me pone loca

Como te mueve

Como me toca

Tu movimiento

Tu sentimiento

Si, yo te quiero

Te doy la noche

Toda la noche

Ay, vamos!

Give me just one night,

(Just give me one night, baby)

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night

(Ah, just for one night, oh baby)

I'll give you the time of your life

(I'll give you the time of your life)

Give me just one night

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

(A moment to be by your side)

Give me just one night, una noche (Oh, yeah)

I'll give you the time of your life

(Come on, come on)

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

(A moment to be by your side)

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

(I'll give you the time of your life)

The time of your life

Yeah

Oh, one night, ohh

Oh, yeah

After another hour of the last dances, it was time for Evan and Jasmine to leave.

Everyone gathered outside of the ballroom and Evan & Jasmine came out as the guests cheered.

Dan helped Evan and Jasmine into the limousine which was decorated with soft white "Just Married" balloons and pink streamers and Dan closed the door. Jasmine rolled down the window and said,

"Thank you guys for coming!"

Everyone said their good-byes and Evan & Jasmine waved goodbye as the limousine drove away.

"Oh, Evan," Jasmine said as she put her head on Evan's shoulder. "This has been the happiest day of my life. I thank you for giving me the best day a girl could ever ask for."

"No, I thank you for giving me the best day a guy could ever ask for," Evan said.

Then Evan and Jasmine each other kissed passionately.


	92. Over the Limit

**Chapter 92: Over the Limit**

Over the Limit was in Detroit, Michigan and Jasmine was in the catering room on her laptop computer as Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Jasmine," Christina said as she sat at the table next to Jasmine.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I saw this article online I thought you might wanna look at."

Then Jasmine handed her laptop computer on Christina's lap and Christina read the online article.

__

"According to sources, WWE Diva Christina Alexis was engaged to her long-time boyfriend, MMA fighter Josh Merritt during Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan's wedding day. We wish to extend our congratulations to the happy couple."

"Congratulations?" Christina said. "I would've expected an 'Oh, my God, another WWE Diva engaged!'"

"Well, you didn't," Jasmine said. "Everybody loves us and some people envy or hate us."

"I'll bet. Listen, I know this is an awkward time to ask, but you and the rest of the girls help me plan the wedding?"

"Of course, it's definitely not awkward. When do you want your wedding date to be?"

"A month before my birthday in September. I want it to be at the courthouse, nothing fancy."

"That's it? You don't want a big traditional Texas-style wedding?"

"I would if I could, but with Josh training for MMA so much, I don't want any pressure on him."

"Okay, it's your wedding, so I won't push you. You could at least have a reception dinner and maybe we'll help you pick a nice, simple dress or maybe a suit. Your choice."

"Well, I love nothing more than a Texas-style reception dinner at my parents' house with my famous Texas style chili, corn, potatoes, biscuits, ribs and my dad's hamburgers."

"Wow, you are a Texas girl through and through."

"Hey, you can take the girl out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the girl."

Then Over the Limit was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Drew McIntyre. Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a pink zebra bustier, black pants with splits and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down as Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then he raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Shayna shook her head and then she left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi immediately kicked Drew in the midsection and was hitting some forearms before Drew shoved Kofi and Kofi ducked a clotheslining was kicking Drew before landing a standing dropkick and Kofi clotheslined Drew over the top rope to the floor and Drew because frustrated as he kicked the security wall and then Kofi dove through the ropes knocking Drew hard to the floor. Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before going back to the ring and Kofi followed as he splashed Drew in the corner and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Drew rolled out of the ring.

But Kofi grabbed Drew by his hair and pulled him to the ring apron but Drew shoved Kofi to the ringpost and Kofi fell to the floor and Drew grabbed Kofi as he rammed him to the ring apron and tossed him back to the ring and shoved Kofi to the corner as he was beating on him before the referee pulled him away. Then Drew grabbed Kofi by the arm and hit a knee to the midsection and lifted him as he landed another knee to the midsection and covered for a two count and Drew contorting Kofi's body with a leg and head wrap and Kofi got to his feet and hit a hiptoss and then punched Drew in the midsection.

Kofi hit a forearm as he went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and Kofi floated but Drew kicked him in the midsection for a two count and Drew was punching away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Drew stomped on Kofi's head and he climbed on the middle turnbuckle and went for a frog splash but Kofi lifted both feet in the face and both men were down. Kofi and Drew got up as Kofi was hitting right hands and Kofi ducked a right hand from Drew and was hitting some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick sending Drew to the corner and leaped onto Drew in the corner and punched away at him before flipping back down on the mat and hit a back elbow.

Kofi tried to drag Drew but Drew hung onto the bottom ropes and Drew kicked Kofi off and Kofi went after Drew but Drew went for a faceplant but Kofi held onto the corner and Kofi kicked Drew away and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a cross body for a two count and Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew got Kofi on his shoulder and lifted him as he hit a knee to the midsection for a two count. Drew grabbed Kofi and went to whip him to the corner but Kofi reversed as he whipped Drew shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Kofi kicked Drew in the midsection and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop for a near fall.

Then Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Drew ducked and went for the Future Shock but Kofi countered with the S.O.S. for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi as he picked up her and spun Shayna around. Then the referee gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt and Kofi's arms were raised by the referee and Shayna. Shayna kissed Kofi as Kofi got on the top turnbuckle and raised his title belt in the air and clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him.

Kofi got back down and he & Shayna left the ring and the two walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top of the ramp, Kofi grabbed Shayna's hand and they raised each other's arms and title belts in the air. Then Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands and jumped in the air before they walked to the back as Drew was outside the ring upset with a microphone and said,

"Teddy Teddy Long!" Then Drew hit the announcers' table with anger as he rolled back into the ring. "I am only gonna say this once: this pay-per-view is gonna stop right now until Teddy Long gets out here, reverses the decision, and declares the Intercontinental Champion again."

But instead Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him.

Brittany was wearing a black see-through separate top, black and white striped bikini top, black miniskirt, black stocking, black boots, and her hair straight.

Matt got into the ring and stared at Drew as he ducked a clothesline and then kicked Drew in the midsection before he landed the Twist of Fate.

Matt shouted at Drew as Brittany got into the ring and kicked Drew as Matt raised his arm in the air as he and Brittany left the ring and backed up the ramp staring at Drew as Drew stared back.

Later, Luke Gallows and Serena were trying to cover C.M. Punk's head with a towel after he lost his match to Rey Mysterio despite the help from Luke, Serena, and the mystery man and ended up getting his head shaved.

Then the Straight Edge Society noticed Skye walking towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, my God," Skye said, "now I really know why I dumped you for John Morrison." Then Skye giggled. "You know, it's bad enough that you had to make fun of Rey Mysterio and in front of his family, but what goes around, comes around. You don't ever mess with a man's family. Oh, yeah, and that masked mystery man wasn't much help either because I know who it is. Nice try, jerk."

Then Skye looked at Serena and blew a kiss at her as she walked away.

Later, Maryse was walking down the hallway until she stopped as she watched two women looking at the Maxim Hot 100.

"You know," Maryse said, "_Je devrais être dans la maxime 100 chauds parce que je suis le plus chaud du chaud et du plus sexy de sexy. Je serai toujours le numéro un_. I should be in the Maxim Hot 100 because I am the hottest of the hot and the sexiest of sexy. I will always be number one."

Then the women moved the magazines downward revealing themselves as Christina and Madison as Maryse's jaw dropped.

"I'm afraid that will never be possible," Madison said. "And besides, maybe you didn't read the magazine hard enough because…"

"Somebody is already number one," Christina said.

Then Christina turned the magazine around as she showed Maryse a picture of the Angelic Coalition wearing black bras lying in bed together.

"That's right," Christina said, "the Angelic Coalition is Maxim's hottest women around and you don't happen to be on this list at all. Bye."

Then Madison and Christina walked away as Maryse stared at them cold.

Later, it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Jasmine versus Eve Torres. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger representing SkyJazz from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan."

Jasmine was wearing a green jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, a black and green outline bra top with pink bows on the straps, black shorts, black knee socks with green trim, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign and then Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Denver, Colorado, she is the Divas' Champion Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as she gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Eve and Jasmine locked up and Jasmine kicked Eve in the midsection and clubbed her in the back before landing a knee to the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and hitting a spinning heel kick for a two count and Jasmine stomped Eve in the back and applied a Camel Clutch and Eve got to her feet as she landed a couple of back elbows. Eve ducked a clothesline and landed a clothesline of her own and a couple of dropkicks and went to whip Jasmine to the ropes but Jasmine reversed and Eve got a sunset flip for a two count and Eve twisted Jasmine's arm and landed a knee to the midsection before hitting a Russian legsweep and Eve bounced off the ropes and stopped before hitting a standing moonsault for a two count.

Then Eve bounced off the ropes and went for another sunset flip but Jasmine rolled through and missed a knee to the face and Eve rolled up Jasmine for a two count and the two were trading blows until Eve got the advantage and whipped Jasmine to the ropes and kicked her in the midsection and landed a side Russian legsweep for a two count. Eve grabbed Jasmine but Jasmine landed a forearm and Eve landed a boot to the face and Eve bounced off the ropes and went for a handspring moonsault but Jasmine got her knees up and she kicked Eve in the midsection and went for the Deadly Rose but Eve countered twisting Jasmine's arm and kicked her in the midsection before sitting on her shoulders with Jasmine's head wedged between her knees and Eve rammed her face into the mat for the win.

"Here is your winner and still Divas' Champion, Eve Torres," Justin announced.

Then Eve got up as the referee gave her the Divas Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Eve raised her title belt in the air and then she looked at Jasmine and helped her up and Jasmine shook hands with Eve and the two hugged each other as Jasmine raised Eve's arm in the air.

Then Maryse ran into the ring and attacked Jasmine & Eve and was beating and kicking them as Madison and Christina ran into the ring and Maryse bailed out of the ring.

Madison and Christina checked on Jasmine and Eve as Maryse was laughing maniacally and stared at the girls as the girls stared back knowing that Maryse was somehow jealous of the Angelic Coalition.

Later after Over the Limit was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room making love in bed with their clothes all over the floor.

Kofi was kissing all over Shayna's neck as Shayna roamed her hands all over Kofi's back with a smile. Then Shayna cupped Kofi's face as she kissed him and then looked at him.

"You know, I was thinking," Shayna said.

"What?" Kofi said.

"Do you think Drew McIntyre really thinks he's the chosen one and somehow he got a letter from Vince McMahon stating that he was reinstated and that the Intercontinental Championship is still his?"

"I somehow get what you're saying. The way he acted, I think Drew is trying to rise out of Teddy Long so he can get him out of his way and he can have the power."

"Maybe because I think Drew is a liar and now that you're the Intercontinental Champion, he might come up with a plan. He did it once with John, and when he was messing with Skye so she can give up the Women's Championship to Michelle McCool but that didn't work; I just know he is up to no good."

"Maybe you, Destiny, and Madison can figure this whole thing out."

"Yeah, maybe we should. But right now, let's not think about that because I have all night with you."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other as they went to make love again.


	93. Hartbreaker

**Chapter 93: Hartbreaker**

RAW was in Toledo, Ohio and Jasmine was in Kofi and Shayna's hotel room going over the wedding plans with Shayna.

"So I suppose we'll have our final dress fitting and the bachelorette party next month?" Jasmine said.

"Oh, yeah, that'll be it," Shayna said.

"Great."

"Wow, things are finally put into place; Kofi is the Intercontinental Champion, we're about to get married in less than two months, I can finally breathe."

"And you're the Women's Champion."

"That too. Oh, my God, you and Evan are going to Hawaii tomorrow."

"Yep, we're going to be on our honeymoon for some fun in the sun. I just wanna do some naughty things to him to make him scream. Okay, I take that back."

Then the girls laughed.

"Hey, I know you're gonna have a great time in Hawaii," Shayna said. "Me, I know I'm gonna have a good time with Kofi when we honeymoon in Jamaica."

"Speaking of Evan, I don't wanna keep him waiting so I'll see you next week."

"Have fun and be safe."

"Good-bye."

Jasmine and Shayna hugged each as Jasmine left the hotel room.

A little later, RAW was on and a couple of referees were wheeling Dave backstage after a complete bombshell announcement.

It started when a battered Dave Batista was complaining to the WWE Universe that he felt his life was being threatened after saying "I Quit" in the WWE Championship match against John Cena. Dave said he was thinking about filing a lawsuit against John Cena, the WWE and every fan for supporting what happened to him last night.

That's when Justin Roberts announced that RAW had a new General Manager: Bret "the Hitman" Hart which brought joy to Monday Night RAW. Bret was talking about the new pay-per-view next month called Fatal 4 Way and mentioned that John Cena's opponents was going to be determined. He also that Batista can earn a shot by qualifying right now against Randy Orton. Batista refused and said he will quit, leave the company and the whole business if Bret made the match. Then Bret announced that due to a forfeit, Batista loses and Randy Orton qualifies for the Fatal 4 Way WWE Championship match.

Batista was livid as he said the same two words to lose the WWE Championship match last night "I quit!"

Then Rochelle walked up to Dave with a smile on her face.

"Dave, Dave, Dave," Rochelle said. "I know it's a shame for you to leave the WWE, but I'm happy that you are leaving because I don't have to hear you brag over and over and over again. And what gives you the idea to sue every member of the WWE Universe? You even can't pick who was at Over the Limit last night. I have wasted four years of my life with you and now, I can go back to being who I was because I don't need you. Rey Mysterio surely don't need you because where were you when he was being humiliated in front of his family by C.M. Punk? Messing with John Cena and you don't even care! I had to help Rey Mysterio through everything because that's what best friends do, not beat them up to become champion and receive the spotlight! Oh, yeah, I also remember that you had to help Mr. McMahon beat up Bret Hart as well. Looks like the tables have turned because Bret Hart got the last laugh."

Then Dave snapped as he tried to get out of his wheelchair and go after Rochelle but the referee held him back as Rochelle laughed.

"Bye-bye, baby," Rochelle said as she waved. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Then Rochelle strutted away with a smile on her face.

Later, SkyJazz were walking down the hallway and as they reached Bret Hart's office, Skye knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bret said from inside.

"Bret Hart," Jasmine said as she and Skye walked inside. "Oh, my God, this is such a wonderful surprise."

"Congratulations, Bret," Skye said, "this is by far so huge, more huge than Batista quitting the WWE."

"Thank God."

"Thank you, ladies, I appreciate it," Bret said.

"Listen, I know you're tied up with a lot and some superstars will probably come to you with title shots, so I have a huge favor to ask you."

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked inside Bret's office.

"Bret Hart," Paris said, "we don't wanna waste your time and all, but now that RAW has finally have an esteemed General Manager, why don't you put us in a match against SkyJazz?"

"I'll book the match if SkyJazz accepts," Bret said.

"We'll have this talk another time," Jasmine said, "we accept."

"Only if Christina Alexis is in the match with SkyJazz," Skye said.

"Then it's settled," Bret said, "a six-Diva tag team match which is the Ambernathy Girls versus SkyJazz and Christina Alexis."

"Thank you," Katrina said. "At least somebody's got a brain."

"See you in the ring, girls," Gabrielle said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls left Bret's office as SkyJazz just smiled.

Later, it was time for the six-Diva tag team which was SkyJazz and Christina Alexis versus the Ambernathy Girls. SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Christina, Evan and John following them.

"This is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Evan Bourne and John Morrison, Christina Alexis and the team of Skye and Jasmine Morgan, SkyJazz."

Jasmine was wearing a green jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, an orange and red outline bra top with bows on the straps, orange shorts, black knee socks with orange trim, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing an orange see-through top with a silver cross in the back, black shorts and her hair in ponytails. Christina was wearing an orange vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg and lavender outlines on the knees, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as Evan and Jasmine were raising the peace sign. The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope and she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air and got into the ring and then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls," Justin Roberts announced.

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing blue, white, and pink bustiers, black shorts, and their hair curled. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Christina, Skye, Katrina and Gabrielle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Katrina immediately kicked Jasmine in the midsection and clubbed her in the back before whipping her to the corner and charged into a back elbow before Jasmine climbed the middle turnbuckle and landing a hurricurrana and Katrina stumbled to the corner as Jasmine did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and Paris distracted Jasmine as she kicked her knocking her off the ring apron. Jasmine landed a shoulder tackle and went for a sunset flip but Katrina rolled through as she made the tag to Paris and Jasmine rolled through as Paris kicked her in the back and stomped on her before covering for a two count.

Paris grabbed Jasmine by the hair and landed a swinging backbreaker and Paris was slapping Jasmine in the head as Jasmine was crawling on the mat as Paris flaunted at Evan and John as Skye got into the ring but the referee pulled her back as Paris grabbed Jasmine and Jasmine punched Paris in the midsection and went for a tag and Paris went to knock Skye off the ring apron but Skye moved and Christina landed a huge forearm. Jasmine made the tag to Skye and Skye landed a clothesline and two dropkicks and Skye kicked Paris in the midsection and hit a neck breaker for a two count and Skye kicked Paris in the head and then hit a standing moonsault for the cover but Gabrielle broke up the count and Christina got into the ring and charged at Gabrielle but Gabrielle tossed her out of the ring.

Jasmine went after Gabrielle but the referee pulled her back as Katrina distracted Evan and John as Gabrielle landed a scissors kick on Skye and got out of the ring as Paris grabbed Skye and landed a face buster for the win.

"Here are your winners, the Ambernathy Girls," Justin announced.

Gabrielle and Katrina got into the ring and hugged Paris as they quickly got out of the ring as Jasmine, Evan, and John checked on Skye. Christina crawled back into the ring and stared at the sisters as they walked up the ramp celebrating their victory.

Later after RAW was over, Evan, Jasmine, Skye, John, and R-Truth were leaving the arena to go to a club to celebrate R-Truth's United States Championship victory over the Miz and their sendoff of Evan and Jasmine going on their honeymoon.

But then, they saw Rochelle walking around her car which was vandalized with spray paint calling her a "whore" and "bitch."

"What the hell?" Skye said as the gang walked up to Rochelle.

"Rochelle, what the hell happened to your car?" John said.

"Batista happened to my car," Rochelle said. "Looks like he wanted to leave a going-away present because I laughed in his face again."

"Probably knew that you weren't going to forgive him and get back together with him," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, same thing with C.M. Punk," Skye said.

"Man, this is cold," R-Truth said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Evan asked.

"No, there's nothing," Rochelle said. "You guys go. Oh, yeah, Evan and Jasmine, have fun on your honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Jasmine said.

Then the gang walked away as Rochelle wasn't the least bit furious that Dave vandalized her rental car. It didn't matter because Dave was gone and out of her life for good.


	94. Unlimited Power

**Chapter 94: Unlimited Power**

"Well, we just have to resort to some measures and expose Drew for what he is. He does have to face Kofi next week for the Intercontinental Championship and we have to keep an eye on him. If Drew pulls another scheme like those other times, we have to be ready to put a hit on him."

Smackdown was in Cleveland, Ohio, and on that night, Destiny was facing Layla in a Divas' match and Kofi was teaming up with the Big Show in a tag team match against Drew McIntyre Jack Swagger.

Shayna was in the hallway at the arena as she received a text message from Jasmine. It said,

_"Just got off the plane, heading to the hotel w/ my hubby. So let us be!"_

Shayna giggled as she continued walking down the hallway and spotted Madison sitting on the crate.

"Hey, Maddie," Shayna said.

"Hey," Madison said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about a lot."

"I'm guessing it has to do Justin Gabriel. I can't believe you still haven't told him."

"Shay, there is a lot in telling a guy that you like him. One, I do and two, I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Oh, please. Don't even compare Justin to Jake, Jake is a loser. I can tell Justin is a nice guy and I think he likes you too."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, I'm not gonna push you into telling Justin. This is your decision and whatever the outcome, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

Then Shayna walked away.

Then Smackdown was on and Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Theodore walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and did a little dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Teddy said, "in four weeks, the WWE will unveil a brand new pay-per-view called Fatal Four-Way. The World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger will defend his title in a Fatal Four-Way match and by verdure of his no-disqualification victory over Jack Swagger this past Sunday at Over the Limit, the Big Show automatically qualifies. Now the other two competitors will be decided tonight in qualifying matches. C.M. Punk will compete against Kane. Oh, yeah, by the way, I just thought about it. In case you haven't heard, C.M. Punk is just like me, bald. And the man that shaved C.M. Punk's head, Rey Mysterio will attempt to qualify when he faces the returning of the Phenom of the WWE, the Undertaker. Now ladies and gentlemen, this Fatal Four-Way pay-per-view is going to be momentous; you see, there's never been…."

Then Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain not looking too happy. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and stared down at Theodore.

"Right now, I should still be Intercontinental Champion," Drew said. "You know as well as I do, Teddy, that my match with Kofi Kingston at Over the Limit should've been stopped; my arm was lacerated. I was in extreme pain but you allowed the match to continue. So I guess if you can't do your job right, I'm gonna have do it for you.

"Listen, Drew, now I know you're upset about losing the Intercontinental Title, alright?" Teddy said, "But that didn't give you the right to trash my office on Sunday and it certainly doesn't give you the right to come out here tonight interrupting me. Now just who do you think you are?"

"I am the chosen one!"

"Alright, I know you're the chosen one, that's all you wanna tell me? Well, let me tell you something right now. You know what? When Matt Hardy gets his hands on you…"

But then Drew pulled out a letter and said,

"Mr. McMahon has demanded that you read this letter out loud."

Then Drew gave the letter to Theodore and Theodore opened it and read it out loud.

_"As a result of Matt Hardy's reckless actions after the Intercontinental Championship match at Over the Limit, he is hereby suspended without pay until further notice."_

"Now consider this as a warning, Teddy," Drew said. "If you turn a blind eye to my misfortunes one more time, I guaranteed you, the next letter you'll get from me will be informing you of your termination as General Manager."

Then Theodore hung his head low and left the ring as Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain in a huff. Theodore stopped him as security helped wrangle Matt before he could enter the ring to get to Drew and Theodore told Matt that they'd make him fire him if he didn't back it up.

"Get a good luck at his face, Hardy," Drew said. "I'm the reason you're suspended."

Matt backed up the ramp and walked away as did Theodore as Drew smirked and then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"And still your World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger," Jack said.

Jack walked down the ramp as he said the same thing three more times and got into the ring as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black split front shirt with a stretchy belt at the waist and an open crochet panel at the back and shoulders, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Shayna got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as he clapped his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as he raised his arm in the air and took off his t-shirt and threw it to the crowd.

Then Kofi, Shayna, and Drew got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Jack circled around the ring and locked up and Jack had Kofi in a headlock before landing a takedown and Jack applied a waistlock as Kofi got to his feet and Jack went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet and kicked Jack in the midsection and Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back and Jack clubbed Kofi in the back and made the tag to Drew. Kofi ducked a clothesline and was kicking Drew before applying a headlock and Drew grabbed Kofi by the hair and dragged him down and stomped on his face for a one count and Kofi hit a couple of forearms and Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Drew went for another but Kofi ducked and hit a forearm.

But Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he hit a flying forearm and Drew went to the corner as the referee held Kofi back and Drew got frustrated as Kofi made the tag to Big Show and Big Show splashed Drew in the corner. Jack backed off the ring apron and Big Show stared at him as he hit a head butt to Drew and Jack got into the ring and attacked Big Show from behind and Big Show punched Jack hard in the back and Kofi got into the ring and clotheslined Drew over the top rope and Shayna applauded for Kofi and the Big Show.

Kofi got out of the ring as Big Show got out of the ring and was chasing Jack and then he tossed Drew into the security barrier and grabbed him as he got into the ring and Drew went for a right hand but Big Show blocked and tossed Drew into the ring as he scared Jack off the ring apron and Big Show went after Drew as he grabbed him by the throat and landed a chop to the chest. Big Show grabbed Drew by his hair as he was talking smack to Jack and punched Drew in the midsection and kept looking at Jack as he hit Drew's head on the turnbuckle and got Drew on the middle rope and sat on him and then Big Show landed a bodyslam as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring with a splash for a two count.

Kofi applied an armlock and landed an arm drag takedown as Drew grabbed Kofi by the hair and got him in the corner before a break and Drew kicked Kofi and landed a forearm before he whipped him to the corner but Kofi floated over Drew and landed an arm drag and Kofi went to whip Drew but Drew reversed and went to splash Kofi but Kofi moved and kicked Drew in the midsection and hit a European Uppercut. Then Kofi leaped onto Drew and punched away at him before Kofi jumped onto the ring apron as Jack went after him and Kofi kicked him off the ring apron and Kofi blocked a right hand from Drew and hit one of his own and Kofi went for a springboard cross body but Jack pulled his leg down Kofi's head bounced off the apron.

Shayna covered her mouth as Drew got out of the ring and hit Kofi's head on the ring steps and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Drew grabbed Kofi as he got him in an inverted headlock and hit a hard chop to the chest and Drew dragged Kofi as he made the tag to Jack and Drew held onto Kofi as Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and applied a headlock for a while. Kofi got to his feet and was punching Jack in the midsection and landed a right hand and Kofi bounced off the ropes and ran into a belly-to-back suplex and Jack grabbed Kofi by the leg and Drew made a blind tag and Drew stomped on Kofi's head and Jack threw down Kofi as Drew stomped on Kofi's hand again and shoved him to the corner.

Drew hit a couple of hard clotheslines before he whipped Kofi into another clothesline and punched away at Kofi before taunting Big Show and Kofi was trying to fight back as Drew was beating on Kofi and applied an submission move and Kofi got to his feet and landed an arm drag to break the hold. Kofi tried to make the tag to Big Show but Drew stopped him by clubbing him in the back and Drew dragged Kofi and held onto him as he made the tag to Jack and Jack looked at Kofi and Big Show before stomping on him and Kofi was fighting back with punches to the midsection and Jack was clubbing Kofi in the back.

Then Jack applied a bear hug and Kofi was hitting back elbows to the head and went for a tag to Big Show but Jack held onto him pulling Kofi away and Kofi went to roll up Jack but Jack tossed Kofi to the corner and went to splash Kofi but ran into both feet and Kofi leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a cross body and both men were down. Jack made the tag to Drew and Drew dragged Kofi and went for a clothesline but Kofi rolled away and made the tag to Big Show and Big Show hit a couple of clotheslines sending Drew to the corner and splashed him and bounced off the ropes as he hit a huge shoulder block.

Jack got into the ring and Big Show grabbed him by the throat as he tossed him out of the ring and Drew kicked Big Show in the knee and went for the Future Shock but Big Show countered with a slam and Big Show grabbed Drew by his hair and stared right at Jack as he landed the Knockout punch for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and the referee raised both men's arms in the air along with Shayna as Big Show stared at Jack and Jack walked away.

Later, Josh Mathews was going to have an interview with Michelle McCool and Layla.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Lay-Cool," Josh said.

"Bye-bye," Michelle and Layla said as Josh walked away.

"Do you realize the whole world is talking about us, Lay?" Michelle said.

"Well, of course," Layla said. "We are Lay-Cool."

"That's a good point."

"But the WWE Universe needs a lesson in history."

"They don't anything about history."

"Uh-uh!"

"I was a schoolteacher."

"You do it."

"I can help them. Did you guys know that the Women's Championship is the oldest title in WWE history. Yeah, they didn't know that."

"Uh-uh."

"They're not very smart. But now, that title is in the hands of the Angelic Coalition, namely, little miss bad girl Shayna Brooke."

"Ugh."

"I mean, how come she and sweet little Destiny got to face Beth Phoenix in a handicap match instead of us?"

"Because obviously Teddy Long put them in a match and he's jealous of us."

"Yeah, and now all of a sudden, Shayna and Kofi Kingston are the championship couple but next week, Kofi will lose his Intercontinental Title…"

"To Drew McIntyre," Michelle and Layla said.

"And Shayna won't have a fiancé as the Intercontinental Championship," Layla said.

"Maybe Kofi should be the one suspended," Michelle said.

"Yeah."

"And as for Beth Phoenix, she's at home crying her little eyes out. 'My knee hurts.' Oh, that's so beautiful, I love it. Now that she's out of the way, we got…"

_99 problems but Beth ain't one_

_We got 99 problems but Beth ain't one_

"Real talk," Michelle said.

"Okay," Layla said.

"Jealously is such an ugly disease."

"Disease."

"But obviously, the Angelic Coalition is the bigger problem here. Their laws mean nothing to us."

"Nothing."

"And soon, we will get our hands on the Women's Championship because unlike some people, we will do whatever we can to get that chance, even if it means breaking the rules."

"With Beth gone, the Angelic Coalition will be next."

Then Madison came forward.

"Oh, you two got problems alright," Madison said. "You two will never have the Women's Championship because it belongs to the Angelic Coalition. And just because Beth is out with a knee injury, the Angelic Coalition is still standing, so you can keep being the two little girls that you are because it won't make a difference."

Then Madison walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Destiny versus Layla. Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Michelle following her.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Michelle McCool, from Miami, Florida, Layla."

Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna and Madison following her.

"And their opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke, representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Tony announced.

Destiny was wearing a lavender monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a red halter bikini top, black pants, and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp as Destiny did a fancy cartwheel and she was slapping the hands of the fans and then she got into the ring as Madison and Shayna followed. Destiny did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air and got up as she, Madison, and Shayna stared at Lay-Cool and Madison, Shayna and Michelle got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Destiny and Layla locked up and Destiny landed an arm drag for a one count and then Destiny got an inside cradle for another one count and Layla ran into a hip toss for another one count and Destiny applied an armlock and whipped Layla to the corner and then Destiny did a cartwheel splash and went for a boot to the face but Layla moved out of the way and Destiny got caught on the bottom rope. Layla was clubbing Destiny in the back and dragged her down on the mat and then kicked her in the chest for a two count and Layla was clubbing Destiny in the back and applied a headlock and was stretching Destiny's face before dragging her face on the mat and Layla did it again before covering for a two count.

Then Layla got Destiny on the middle rope and choked her with her leg and Destiny crawled to the corner and Layla went for a splash but Destiny kicked her in the midsection and Layla kicked Destiny in the midsection and clubbed her in the back as she got Destiny on the middle rope and choked her before the referee pulled her away. Then Layla landed a boot to the head for a two count and Layla grabbed Destiny and landed a couple of chops to the chest and went to whip her to the ropes but Destiny kicked Layla in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"Here is your winner, Destiny," Tony announced.

Michelle's jaw dropped as Shayna and Madison got into the ring and they raised Destiny's arms in the air along with the referee. Michelle slowly got into the ring and pulled Layla and Michelle helped Layla to her feet as the girls in the ring stared at Michelle and Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Shayna looked back at Michelle and Layla as she raised her Women's Championship belt in the air with a smile and pointed at Lay-Cool.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison, Shayna and Destiny were in Destiny's hotel room discussing a plan to expose Drew McIntyre.

"I'm telling you, this doesn't make sense," Shayna said. "How does Drew McIntyre gets two letters in three weeks from Vince McMahon? I don't get it."

"Mr. McMahon is way too busy with other things to talk with Drew," Madison said. "I'm thinking Drew is cooking up this whole scheme to get power."

"You're right, but did you hear what he said to Theodore Long tonight?" Destiny said. "'You know as well as I do, Teddy, that my match with Kofi Kingston at Over the Limit should've been stopped; my arm was lacerated. I was in extreme pain but you allowed the match to continue.' That is a lie, Drew's arm was never hurt, I saw the match."

"What about this letter?" Madison said as she pulled out the letter and read it. "_'As a result of Matt Hardy's reckless actions after the Intercontinental Championship match at Over the Limit, he is hereby suspended without pay until further notice.' Okay, right here, 'reckless actions' and 'he is hereby suspended without pay until further notice.'_ Since when did we ever hear that when a wrestler is suspended? Never because Matt Hardy was on NXT tonight."

"Drew also said to Teddy, 'If you turn a blind eye to my misfortunes…," Shayna said. "Misfortunes. He just told on himself because that's what he does. Either Drew McIntyre is a bonafide liar and cheater or Mr. McMahon is really insane.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Madison said.

"Well, we just have to resort to some measures and expose Drew for what he is. He does have to face Kofi next week for the Intercontinental Championship and we have to keep an eye on him. If Drew pulls another scheme like those other times, we have to be ready to put a hit on him."

"Okay," Destiny said.


	95. Cleared for Takeoff!

**Chapter 95: Cleared for Takeoff!**

RAW was in Austin, Texas and that day was Memorial Day. On that night, Christina was facing Paris Ambernathy in a Divas' match.

Skye was walking in the hallway at the arena carrying a box and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Skye knocked on the door.

"Coming," Jasmine said from inside and then she opened the door. "Hey, Skye, what's in the box?"

"Our outfits have arrived," Skye said as she got inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Cool, let's see."

Skye set the box down on the bench and opened it to reveal black hoodies with "Skye" and "Jazz" on the back and two Jabbawockeez masks.

"Oh, my God, we are so gonna rock these outfits," Jasmine said as she grabbed the outfits, "especially the Jabbawockeez masks."

"Let's try them on," Skye said.

Then the girls put on the masks and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, yeah, we're gonna get used to these," Skye said.

"Maybe to scare off Maryse and the Ambernathy Girls," Jasmine said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Maryse is nuts when it comes to her bothering the other Divas, so maybe one of these days, we will scare her off."

"Yeah, we'll show her.

Then RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and Edge asked for a microphone.

"I'm here right now and I'm going to stand in the ring and say what I want," Edge said, "and nobody can stop me. In two weeks, it's the Fatal-Four Way along with myself, the WWE Championship will be contested in a Fatal Four-Way match against John Cena, Sheamus, and Randy Orton."

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a backless patriotic midriff tube top, green camouflage pants, and her pigtails covered in a patriotic trucker cap.

The two walked down the ramp and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed with a microphone in her hand and gave it to Evan.

"I got a proposition for you," Evan said. I can stand back and wait for my opportunity or I can come out here and make it happen. Why don't you face me? And if I beat you, next week, I wanna challenge you for your spot in the Fatal 4 Way pay-per-view."

"Is this a joke?" Edge said. "I mean, I know Ashton Kutcher is the host tonight, so maybe I'm getting Punk'd right now, is that it?

Then Edge kicked Evan in the midsection and punched him as he stomped on Evan and Evan rolled to the corner as Edge was showing off raising his arms in the air. Then Edge walked over to Evan and grabbed him as he was talking trash and Edge was stomping on Evan again and Evan tried to get up. Edge grabbed Evan and whipped him to the ropes and lifted him as Evan landed a double knee to the face and Evan was fighting back kicking away at Edge. Edge went for a right hand but Evan ducked and hit a high knee to the face and Edge was still standing as Evan went for a high kick but Edge ducked and Evan hit a spinning heel kick. Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne, but Edge rolled out of the way and Edge crouched in the corner and landed the spear on Evan.

Jasmine covered her mouth as she got on the ring apron and pulled Evan out of the ring and helped him to his feet as the two walked up the ramp to the back.

"Here, you go," Jasmine said as she helped Evan sit down. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Evan said trying to catch his breath.

"God, it seems like every time you stand up to somebody, you're always getting beat up. But don't let Edge get to you, you did the right thing calling him out. He doesn't even deserve to be in the Fatal Four Way after fooling everybody. I know you will get your revenge because I believe in you."

"Oh, would you look at that?" Paris said as she came forward with her triplet sisters.

"It's the happy-go-lucky couple of Mr. and Mrs. Evan Bourne," Katrina said.

"How cute," Gabrielle said.

"Evan, do you really think that you'll be able to take Edge's spot in the Fatal Four-Way match?" Paris said. "I don't."

"Yeah, you remembered what happened the last time you called somebody out and you ended up flat on the mat," Katrina said.

"I think that was Sheamus who beat you up that last time," Gabrielle said.

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "I am getting sick and tired you three bitches making fun of my husband and calling him a loser. Evan's got heart & guts and just like John Cena, he's not a quitter. So if you're smart, I suggest you three get out of our faces."

"Let's go, guys," Paris said. "Let's leave these two to have their private honeymoon."

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked away as Jasmine shook her head.

A little later, Skye and Christina were having a conversation with Mark Henry.

"I gotta tell you," Skye said, "when I heard Batista say 'I quit' at Over the Limit and RAW last week, I was thrilled now that he no longer will mess with John Cena, and you, Mark, especially since he attacked you viciously."

"Well, what goes around comes around is what they say," Mark said.

"You got that right," Christina said.

Then Zack Ryder and Alicia Fox came forward.

"Well, well, well," Zack said, "you see, I'm trying to figure out who Ashton Kutcher hired to put a hit out on me and I could take a wild guess who it might be. It certainly couldn't be you, Skye; and it definitely might not be you, Christina. What about you, Mark? After all, you are the World's Strongest Man."

"Maybe I am," Mark said as he smiled.

Then Mark flinched trying to scare Zack & Alicia and he smiled again.

"You see," Christina said, "Mark is from Texas and I'm from Texas and I do happen to carry a gun with me everywhere I go like Ashton Kutcher does in his movie 'Killers.' So don't mess with Texas."

Then Zack and Alicia looked at each other as they backed away and Skye, Christina and Mark laughed.

Later, it was time for the six-Diva tag team which was SkyJazz and Christina Alexis versus the Ambernathy Girls. Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with SkyJazz following her.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis."

Skye was wearing a tan tank top, denim miniskirt, tan boots, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a red vest-styled top, blue pants with lace panels on the leg and white outlines on the knees, and her hair curled.

The three walked down the ramp as Christina was slapping the hands of the fans as SkyJazz got in the ring. Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed raising her arms in the air and got into the ring and then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Katrina and Gabrielle, from Beverly Hills, California, Paris Ambernathy," Justin Roberts announced.

Gabrielle and Katrina were wearing blue and white spaghetti strap halter mini dress with a drawstring drape and their hair curled. Paris was wearing a red spaghetti metallic mini-mini dress, black shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris as Skye asked for a microphone.

"I have some unfortunate news," Skye said. "By the order of RAW General Manager Bret Hart, he has ordered that Katrina and Gabrielle Ambernathy leave the ring immediately.

The Ambernathy Girls looked at each other and were talking trash to SkyJazz as Paris calmed her sisters and said that she could handle Christina by herself. Then Katrina and Gabrielle left the ring in a huff and walked up the ramp as SkyJazz waved goodbye and the referee called for the bell.

Christina walked towards Paris and Paris twisted Christina's arm and got her in a headlock and Christina shoved Paris to the ropes and hit a shoulder block and Paris went to the corner as she ran into a clothesline and Christina grabbed Paris as she landed a scoop slam and whipped Paris to the corner. Christina went to splash Paris to the corner but Paris moved and she hit Christina with right hands and Christina grabbed Paris and landed a head butt and Paris grabbed her head as Christina bounced off the ropes and Gabrielle tripped Christina from behind and was yelling at Paris as Katrina tried to attack SkyJazz but no avail as she was attacked.

Paris turned around and Christina kicked her in the midsection and grabbed as she landed the Swinging fisherman suplex for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Gabrielle covered her mouth as SkyJazz got into the ring and Christina's arms were raised by the girls along with the referee. Gabrielle helped Paris out of the ring and the two went to join Katrina as Paris shoved Gabrielle away. Paris was yelling at Gabrielle as Gabrielle was trying to defend herself and Paris turned at Katrina and yelled at her. Katrina was trying to defend herself and Gabrielle as Paris walked away and Sky Jazz & Christina were laughing and waved goodbye.

Later it was time for the match between Edge & Sheamus and John Cena and a partner of his choosing.

Earlier, Randy Orton was confronted by Zack Ryder, who was still trying to figure out who Ashton Kutcher hired to put a hit out on him. After that, Randy's shoulder was rammed by Edge as retaliation for Randy attacking Edge after Edge beat up Evan.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he looked at Edge and pounded his chest as he took off his necklace and then John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a pink ruffled tube top, black vest-styled tank top, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

"I have some unfortunate news," John said onto the microphone. "Thank you but due to the actions of Edge, Randy Orton has re-injured his shoulder and will not be able to compete tonight. Brilliant plan, Edge; leave me shorthanded with no time to choose a partner. One problem: every single WWE superstar hates you guys! Heck, that means I can choose anybody! So my partner tonight is a human wrecking ball who defies the laws of physics and gravity. Oh, and Edge, he's still very upset about what you did earlier on RAW. He would love to kick your teeth in! Ladies and gentlemen, my partner…Evan Bourne!

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Jasmine and Nicole gave each other a high five and the four ran down the ramp and got into the ring as Edge and Sheamus bailed out. Evan was raising the peace sign as John took off his "Never Give Up" t-shirt and baseball cap and threw it in the crowd and Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it in the crowd as well. Jasmine was talking smack to Edge with a smile and then she, Nicole, and Evan got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge locked up and Edge got a knee to the midsection and hit a couple of forearms sending John to the corner and hitting his head on the turnbuckle and Edge hit a right hand and went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying bulldog and John grabbed Edge by the arm and made the tag to Evan. Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double foot smash on Edge's arm and Evan looked down at Edge and kicked him in the shoulder before twisting Edge's arm and landing a takedown into a hold and Edge got to his feet as he clubbed Evan in the back with a forearm twice.

Edge whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a hurricurrana and hit a standing dropkick and a spinning heel kick and Edge rolled to the outside to recover as Jasmine laughed and Edge went after her as Evan landed a baseball slide sending Edge to the security barrier and Evan got out of the ring and threw Edge back in the ring. Evan twisted Edge's arm and made the tag to John and Evan held on as John kicked Edge in the midsection and landed some right hands sending Edge to the corner and Sheamus made the tag and missed a clothesline as John was hitting some right and lefts sending Sheamus to the corner and he whipped Sheamus to another corner and splashed him as he made the tag to Evan.

Evan leaped into the ring as he landed a running knee to the face for a two count and Evan was kicking Sheamus before he bounced off the ropes and Sheamus landed a back elbow and Sheamus hit Evan's head on the turnbuckle and hit a hard forearm to the back before making the tag to Edge. Edge punched Evan in the midsection and grabbed him as he hit a back elbow to the back and Edge was kicking away at Evan before getting out of the ring dragging Evan and Edge hit a hard right hand before landing a boot to the head and Edge got on the ring apron and knocked Evan to the floor with a back elbow.

Edge threw Evan back into the ring and held onto him as he made the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus stomped on Evan before going for a big suplex but Evan fought out with a knee to the head and he kicked Sheamus in the legs twice and Evan went for a tag to John but Sheamus caught him on his shoulders and Evan wiggled his fingers close to John before Sheamus yanked him away and nailed a Polish hammer for a two count. Sheamus hit a knee drop to Evan's head and choked on Evan with his boot as he made the tag to Edge and Edge was showing off as he kicked Evan in the midsection and grabbed him as he hit a right hand sending Evan to the corner and Edge whipped Evan hard to the corner and dragged him as he covered for a two count.

Evan went for a tag but Edge clubbed him in the back and went for a suplex but Evan escaped and bounced off the ropes as Edge landed a big boot for another two count and Edge applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he was kicking and punching Edge and Edge clubbed Evan in the back and bounced off the ropes as Evan landed an enziguiri. Both men were down as they were reaching for a tag and Evan hopped across the ring and made the tag to John as Edge made the tag to Sheamus and John ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Then John went for the Attitude Adjustment but Sheamus escaped and hit a power slam and Sheamus went to the corner and went for the pump kick but John ducked and Evan hit a high kick to Sheamus in the head and John grabbed Sheamus and landed the Attitude Adjustment and Edge went for the Spear out of nowhere but John side-stepped him and Edge fell out of the ring to the floor. John made the tag to Evan and John dragged Sheamus to the corner and Evan climbed the turnbuckle and nailed the Air Bourne on Sheamus for the win.

Nicole and Jasmine got into the ring and Jasmine hugged Evan as she and Nicole raised Evan's arms in the air along with the referee. John lifted Evan in the air and the two gave each other a high five and hugged each other as Nicole and Jasmine hugged each other as well. Jasmine hugged John and Nicole hugged Evan and John gave Evan the floor to get his shine as the two men got on the turnbuckle and raised their arms in the air. Nicole and Jasmine posed together and John & Evan got down as Evan raised John's arm in the air and pointed at him and the two gave each other a high five and hugged each other as RAW came to a close.

Several minutes later, John, Nicole, Evan and Jasmine were at Graham Central Station to celebrate John and Evan's victory and Jasmine was giving a toast.

"I would like to propose a toast to John Cena and to thank him for choosing my wonderful high-flying husband to be his tag team partner tonight," Jasmine said, "so you two can beat the crap out of Sheamus and Edge."

"Hey, it's been a privilege to be his teammate," John said, "because this guy's got potential."

"Thanks, John," Evan said.

"I'll drink to that," Nicole said as everyone tipped their glasses.

"Hey, everyone," Christina said as she came with Josh.

"Hey," everyone else said.

"I thought I would find you guys here since I heard you were going out."

"Well, since you did, why don't join us?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't mind if we do," Josh said as he and Christina sat next to Evan and Jasmine.

"So Evan," Christina said, "you happy that got the chance to tag with John tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, I really didn't think it was gonna happen," Evan said. "I mean, I said to Edge I wanted my opportunity and I got it. I'm just so excited."

"Hey, it was a huge opportunity," Jasmine said, "you got to tag with the champ himself."

"Yeah, and Edge got to eat crap for dinner because now," Nicole said, "Randy Orton may get his number soon."

"It'll happen sooner or later, I know," John said.

Then "Not Myself Tonight" by Christina Aguilera started playing in the background.

"Oh, my God, I love this song!" Nicole said. "Oh, come on, John, dance with me."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," John said as he and Nicole got up and went to the dance floor.

"Come on, Jasmine, let's dance," Evan said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jasmine said.

Christina and Josh stayed behind as Evan and Jasmine joined Nicole and John on the dance floor.

__

I'm out of character

I'm in rare form

And if you really knew me

You'd know its not the norm

'Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do

The old me's gone I feel brand new

And if you don't like it…you

The music's on and I'm dancing

I'm normally in the corner just standing

I'm feeling unusual

I don't care 'cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl, same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl, same girl

I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots and I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and the girls

Someone call the doctor 'cause I lost my mind

'Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do

The old me's gone I feel brand new

And if you don't like it…you

The music's on and I'm dancing

I'm normally in the corner just standing

I'm feeling unusual

I don't care 'cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl, same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl

1, 2, 3, 4

In the morning

When I wake up

I'll go back to the girl I used to be

But baby, not tonight

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl, same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight, I'm not the same girl, same girl

Yeah, that feels good

I needed that

Get crazy

Let's go

That's right

Come on

Uhh, yeah

Give it to me now

Don't stop

Uhh, yeah

Ah

Evan really got hot and bothered by the way Jasmine was dancing all over him and played along with his hands all over her as the song ended and the two kissed each other.

An hour later, Evan and Jasmine returned to the hotel and Evan opened the door of his and Jasmine's hotel room and Evan led Jasmine inside as he closed the door.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Evan said as he and Jasmine sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "Baby, tonight, I don't think I could ever be more proud of you than I ever was. Once again, you stood up to somebody and John Cena chose you to be his tag team partner. You wanted to make an impact and you did it. I have a feeling that things are really gonna fall into place."

"I never thought that I was gonna be in the same thing as John Cena," Evan said. "I mean, this is the champ who chose me to be his tag team partner and I'm still getting butterflies from that moment."

"John has confidence in you. You also landed the Airbourne on Sheamus during that tag team match; that is retribution for all the times he beat you up. You know, if Randy Orton were to be out of the Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE Championship, I would want you to take his place. I mean, it's been over a year and a half since you faced Matt Hardy for the ECW Championship. Those days are long gone and I know you have a chance at the WWE Championship. I've always believed in you, Evan, and I'll never stop believing in you."

Then Evan caressed Jasmine's face as he leaned in kissed her and the two laid on the bed as Evan kept kissing Jasmine and placed his hand on her leg and went up underneath her black mini dress.

The make out session got heavy as Evan and Jasmine took off each other's clothes like crazy and made love.


	96. The Chosen One Gets Punk'd

**Chapter 96: The Chosen One Gets Punk'd**

Smackdown was in Dallas, Texas and Kofi was defending the Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre.

Skye and Christina were in the hotel restaurant and they noticed Jasmine walking inside with a smile and pep in her step. Skye waved her arm to get Jasmine's attention and Jasmine walked over to the table.

"Hello, girls," Jasmine said as she sat down.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood this morning," Christina said.

"And I'll bet it has something to do with last night," Skye said.

"Oh, yeah," Jasmine said. "I just can't stop thinking about it. This is John Cena, John freaking Cena, picking my husband as his tag team partner and they killed it last night. Oh, my God, this is huge for Evan; I mean, have you read what John tweeted about Evan recently? I have it on my phone."

"What does it say?"

"Here."

Then Jasmine got out of her chair and went between Skye and Christina as she showed them the tweet John Cena posted about Evan on her phone.

__

"CeNation. Evan is for real. I have always felt he has been overlooked, and it was a privlidge to be his team mate."

"Thank you," Jasmine said as she went back to her chair. "At least somebody understands Evan the way I do."

"Well, I have high hopes for Evan," Christina said. "He said he wanted an opportunity and he got it."

"And also a possible endorsement from John Cena himself," Skye said.

"Cheers to that," Jasmine said.

Later in Dallas, Texas, Madison was waiting for Justin Gabriel to come out of the entrance to the arena.

It was the finale of NXT where one of the final three rookies would become WWE's next superstar and unfortunately, Justin was voted last in the pros' poll as he was eliminated.

As Justin was coming out of the entrance to the arena, Madison walked up to him.

"Hi, Justin," Madison said.

"Hey," Justin said as he turned around.

"I'm really sorry. I was hoping that you would win."

"Yeah, I thought so too. It's just wasn't meant to be.

"Yeah, so what's next?"

"Well, something will turn up. I don't know. I just got to hope for the best."

"Well, whoever wins NXT, some rookies might still be part of the WWE. You never know."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"But Smackdown is actually in Tampa next week and maybe when you get the chance, look me up."

"I almost forgot. Sure, I'll do that."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Madison."

"You too, Justin."

Then the two went their separate ways and Madison stopped dead in her tracks as she said,

"What the hell? I should just do it. Justin!"

Justin turned around as Madison looked at him and walked towards Justin as she kissed him.

"Good-bye," Madison whispered.

Then Madison walked away with a small smile and just hoped that kiss meant something for Justin as he turned his head and smiled as he walked away.

Later, Smackdown was on and Dream's Secret were about to do a promo by themselves.

"Hi, we're Dream's Secret," Destiny said, "and it just so happens that we heard Team Lay-Cool say some ridiculous stuff to Kelly Kelly and Tiffany to make us come forward and address it."

"We heard that Lay-Cool were responsible for Mickie James gone and Beth Phoenix being on the injured list," Shayna said. "And they also said that Kelly Kelly and Tiffany were next. Newsflash: you didn't do anything and you're not gonna do anything to Kelly Kelly or Tiffany. Nothing!"

"Period!" Dream's Secret said.

"Yeah, all these pranks that you girls pull on the Divas," Destiny said, "pretty soon, they'll catch up to you. And what are you gonna do to us? You're gonna call us names? Spray something in our faces? Feed our faces? Cut up our clothes?"

"I don't think so," Shayna said. "So do what you want because like Destiny said, these stupid little pranks will catch up to you. You think you're 'Simply Flawless' and being on Vickie Guerrero's side will help. She smells bad and she's definitely fat."

"Yeah, and now she's got a new boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler."

"Or as John Morrison calls him….."

"Mr. Ziggles," Dream's Secret said as they laughed.

"Lay-Cool, this Women's Championship is mine," Shayna said, "and you girls are flashes in a pan."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Drew McIntyre.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain not happy. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring and was yelling saying that the Intercontinental Championship was his and for Kofi to come out right now. Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a pink adjustable neck halter top with a pink plaid inset and chain dangles, a black miniskirt with a solid top half and faux button and dangle front, black boots, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and looked at Drew as he clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as he took off his "Boom Squad" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Shayna left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Drew circled around the ring and Kofi immediately went behind Drew in a waistlock and Drew landed a back elbow and clubbed Kofi in the back and Drew grabbed Kofi and dragged him down by the hair and stomped on his face and Drew grabbed Kofi and shoved him to the corner as he went for a right hand but Kofi blocked. Kofi hit a right hand and kicked Drew in the leg and hit another right hand as Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a head butt as he hit Kofi's head on the turnbuckle and Drew was kicking and punching away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away.

Drew tossed Kofi to the ropes but Kofi bounced back and landed a standing dropkick and was kicking Drew in the legs and he went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and Drew went for an arm drag but Kofi countered with a monkey flip and Drew stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped onto Drew's shoulders and punched away at him. Kofi flipped back down and landed a European uppercut but Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands and Kofi was fighting back with kicks to the legs and was punching away at Drew before the referee pulled him away.

Then Kofi charged into a boot to the face and Drew landed a back suplex for a two count and Drew grabbed Kofi as he landed a European uppercut and yanked Kofi on the top rope as Matt Hardy made his way through the crowd showing off the ticket he bought to get in the arena as Drew knocked Kofi off the ring apron and Drew turned his head as he saw Matt and he was yelling and pointing at him as Matt smirked. Then Drew got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi as he threw him back into the ring and Drew stomped on Kofi and grabbed him as Drew whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and Drew landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Drew punched away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Drew looked at Matt.

Drew stomped on Kofi and Kofi was punching Drew in the midsection before Drew landed a boot to the head sending Kofi to the ropes and then Drew applied a head scissors choking Kofi on the middle rope and Drew got out of the ring and pulled Kofi to the ring apron and clubbed him in the chest twice and got back in the ring. Drew kicked Kofi in the head and got out of the ring and landed a right hand and Drew was grabbing Kofi by the hair and Kofi kicked Drew in the head and then Kofi flipped with both feet sending Drew to the announcers' table and Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew rammed Kofi to the steel ring steps and landed a snap suplex as Shayna covered her mouth.

Drew tossed Kofi back in the ring and covered for a two count and Drew was clubbing Kofi in the back of the head and applied a Surfboard submission hold and Kofi quickly got to his feet and flipped into a back kick to break the hold and Kofi landed a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes as he slid under Drew's legs and ran into a knee to the midsection for a two count. Drew covered again for a two count and stretched Kofi's body as he punched him for a two count and Drew grabbed Kofi by the hair and got him to the corner and landed a couple of hard clotheslines and whipped Kofi into another clothesline and Drew was showing off raising his arm in the air and stared at Matt.

Then Kofi landed a kip-up hurricurrana and a clothesline as both men were down and they got up as Kofi landed chops to the chest and landed a standing dropkick before he bounced off the ropes and went for a leaping clothesline but Drew ducked and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he got a crucifix pin for a two count. Then Kofi went to splash Drew but Drew moved out of the way and ran into a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for a two count and Kofi clubbed Drew in the back and kicked him in the midsection and went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and hit Kofi's arm and landed a neck breaker on the knee for a two count.

Drew went for a vertical suplex but Kofi escaped and hit a back elbow and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and then he went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Pardise but Drew dodged it and rolled to the outside. Kofi leaped into crossbody out of the ring but Drew moved out of the way and Drew immediately took a cheap shot at Matt back-handing him across the face and Drew tossed Kofi back into the ring and Matt was about to go after Drew but security had to hold him back and Drew turned around as he grabbed Kofi and Kofi landed the S.O.S. for the win.

Shayna got into the ring and applauded for Kofi as she hugged him and the referee gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship and raised his arm in the air along with Shayna. Matt Hardy immediately broke past security and landed the Twist of Fate on Drew then retreated quickly through the crowd again as Drew was on laying on the mat clutching his neck.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison was in her hotel room laying on the bed thinking about kissing Justin.

She really couldn't believe she had the guts to do that without saying anything else but she hoped that it'll work out between herself and Justin. Madison's birthday was coming up in a couple of days maybe a birthday wish could make it happen.


	97. Viewers' Choice

**Chapter 97: Viewers' Choice**

RAW was in Miami, Florida and that night was a Viewers' Choice where the fans decide the matches and stipulations.

Madison and Christina were in the Women's Locker Room looking through Madison's digital camera when Jasmine and Skye walked inside.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"What's going on?" Skye said.

"We're just looking through photos of my birthday party last week."

"Boy, did you have a good time?" Jasmine said as Madison gave her camera to Jasmine.

"So, Skye," Christina said, "I almost forgot to mention, I heard your boyfriend is an NXT pro for season two starting tomorrow night."

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?" Skye said. "But from what I heard, this guy's name is Eli Cottonwood. He's about seven feet and kind of hard of understand."

"Kind of hard of understand?" Madison said. "I don't think I should compare him to the Great Khali."

"But we'll see tomorrow night when he and I join Kofi, Shayna Kofi's NXT rookie."

"Who happens to be the son of Hall of Famer Mr. Perfect," Jasmine said.

"Kofi is lucky," Christina said. "So is Shayna for marrying Kofi."

"Speaking of lucky," Madison said, "how are things with Evan since last Monday?"

"Couldn't be better," Jasmine said. "From what I heard, John actually approached Vince McMahon to give Evan a chance. I was shocked, but happily shocked that John actually did that. I will forever be grateful for what he did, no wonder everybody loves him. But from what I don't understand is why people give him flack."

"Because they're jealous," Skye said. "He has busted his ass off to get where he is and people want to be like him. If they work hard as John Cena does, they'll be where he is now."

"And they better appreciate it too," Christina said.

"Oh, yeah, and Jasmine," Madison said, "I heard Sheamus is in a match against either Kane, Mark Henry, or your husband. So you better pray that Evan doesn't get the most votes and Sheamus kills him since last week."

"I don't think that will happen," Jasmine said. "Sheamus got what was coming to him and it was six months coming."

Later, RAW was on and all the WWE Divas came out from the curtain as they prepared for what the fans voted which match for the Divas to participate in.

Nicole was wearing a black vest-style ruffled tank top, pink bustier, black leather shorts, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a blue open jumpsuit and silver bustier, blue arm warmers, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a brown romper dress with Army emblems on it, white arm warmers, and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a green sequined bikini top, white pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled. And Brittany was wearing a black bikini top with crosses over in the front & back, black shorts, pink tights, black see-through arm warmers, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a pink and silver midriff tank top, silver metallic miniskirt, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a silver low-cut tank top, pink bustier, black pants, and her hair with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down.

Madison was wearing a yellow open long-sleeve top with a black inset, yellow shorts, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a yellow see-through top with a silver cross in the back, silver bustier, black shorts and her hair in ponytails. Jasmine was wearing an orange bikini top, black shorts, black net stockings, and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a lavender bustier, lavender midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a lavender monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a red and black lace bustier, red pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled.

"Alright, there are our lovely Divas," Jerry "the King" Lawler said in the middle of the ring, "now it is time to decide or find out how you, the WWE Universe, what kind of match you wanna see the Divas in. Let's see the choices one more time: a RAW versus Smackdown Divas' Tag Team match, a champion versus champion match, or a Battle Royal? What'd you say?"

Then the Titantron showed that the fans won the votes for a Battle Royal of 57 percent.

Then all the Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for a few minutes until it came down to Jasmine, Eve, Maryse and Jillian Hall. Jillian attacked Eve from behind as she and Maryse stomped on Eve and Jillian held onto Eve as Maryse kicked Eve in the midsection and Eve kicked her off as Jillian stomped on her and Jillian held onto Eve as Maryse slapped her and kicked her in the midsection and Eve tried to fight back but Maryse attacked her and Jillian kicked Eve and so did Maryse. The two grabbed Eve as they tossed her out of the ring and Jillian celebrated the victory with Maryse raising her arm in the air and Maryse kicked Jillian in the midsection and tossed her out of the ring and Maryse celebrated unaware that Jasmine was still in the ring and Jasmine landed a standing dropkick eliminating Maryse.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Justin Roberts announced.

Jasmine jumped up and down as the referee raised her arm in the air and Maryse was shocked as Eve laughed at her and applauded for Jasmine. Then Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air with the peace sign and looked at Maryse as she waved goodbye.

A little later, Ted DiBiase was in the locker room with Virgil.

"Viewers' Choice?" Ted said. "What is that? You know, these people, they don't deserve the right to have power and make decisions. I should be running the show, Virgil."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Sharlto Copley said as he walked in with Quinton "Rampage" Jackson.

The two were portraying their A-Team characters.

"I'm Agent Dobbs and this is Agent Jackson," Sharlto said. "and we're with the F.B.I. We like to ask you a couple questions."

"What?" Ted said. "What's this all about?"

"Man, don't play no games here," Quinton said. "I know who you are and I know you and got that crown. All you want is priceless."

"Crown?"

"Yeah."

"I can buy anything he want. Why? Why would I want to buy some stupid, old, useless crown? You know what? Virgil, show these two…"

"It's time to go," Virgil said.

"Whoa, hate to pull rank on you there, big boy," Sharlto said, "unless you start telling us the truth, I'm gonna bring out the ol' lie detector test."

Then Quinton got in Virgil's face and said.

"It's a person lie detector test; it involves me punching you in the face."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Uncle Irwin, do something," Ted said as I.R.S. came forward wearing Jerry "the King" Lawler's crown.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think I can clear this up," I.R.S. said.

"Summon the old uncle," Sharlto said.

"You see, it just so happens that Jerry "the King" Lawler never paid his back taxes that he owed on the jewels on the crown. So you know what that means? It means it's mine now."

"I'm afraid not."

"This fool's crazy," Quinton said.

"We're with the F.B.I., we're gonna take that crown…"

Then Ted took the badge and said,

"I know who you are."

"You do?" Sharlto said.

"Yeah, and I know who you are."

"He does?"

"You're not the F.B.I., you're the A-Team and I got a confession to make. That crown was just bait."

Suddenly, there was some random gas spewing in the locker room and Ted, Virgil and I.R.S. put on gas masks as they captured Quinton leaving Sharlto behind.

"Gas attack! Gas attack!" Sharlto shouted. "Stand behind me, I'm immune to gas…!

Then Sharlto dropped down on the floor unconscious as two girls wearing masks and black clothing went inside the locker room and pulled Sharlto out and left him in the hallway before he woke up.

Everyone didn't realize it was SkyJazz wearing the Jabbawockeez masks.

Then it was time for the tag team match in which the fans were voting on R-Truth and the Miz's tag team partner. R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Miami, Florida!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. You, the WWE Universe, it was up to y'all to pick my tag team partner. I want to know who it is. You know what I'm saying? So without further ado, it's now time for the moment of truth." Then the Titantron showed John, Christian, and MVP backstage. "Is it Christian? What about MVP? What about John Morrison? Now it's time for the moment of truth."

Then the Titantron showed that John won the votes of 54 percent.

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a short black strapless jumpsuit and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy and she & John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as he and R-Truth slapped hands and hugged each other and Skye hugged R-Truth as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Congratulations, R-Truth," Miz said as he walked down the ramp. "The WWE Universe chose John Morrison. Earlier tonight, they chose the Great Khali and Hornswoggle to tag, then they chose Vladimir Kozlov in a dance-off. Obviously, the WWE Universe has no idea what they want. So I don't care who my tag team is because the fact still remains that tonight, I'm going to beat you. Then the first chance I get, I'm taking back my United States Championship. So let's see who these 'brainacs' chose who gave the privilege to be a tag team partner because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!" Then the Titantron showed Dolph Ziggler, William Regal, and Zack Ryder backstage. "Will it be Dolph Ziggler? Is it William Regal? Or is it Zack Ryder?"

Then the Titantron showed that Zack Ryder won the votes of 45 percent.

Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain raising his arms in the air. Zack walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the Miz followed and the Miz got on the turnbuckles as he was showing off and got back down as Skye and John were laughing and they left the ring along with Zack as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Miz locked up before Miz landed a knee to the midsection and dragged R-Truth and was talking trash before Miz bounced off the ropes and R-Truth leaped over Miz and landed an arm drag before twisting Miz's arm and making the tag to John and the two whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a double arm drag and John popped up. John kicked Miz in the head and got him in a headlock as he made the tag to R-Truth and the two hit a double suplex for a two count and Zack distracted R-Truth as Miz landed with a boot to the face and Miz made the tag to Zack and Zack clubbed R-Truth in the back of the head and landed a neck breaker for a one count.

Zack got R-Truth in a headlock as he made the tag to Miz and Zack held onto R-Truth as Miz kicked him in the midsection and landed a right hand and a boot to the head and stalked R-Truth before he bounced off the ropes and landing another boot to the head for a two count and Miz applied a chinlock and R-Truth got to his feet as he landed a back suplex to break the hold. R-Truth was reaching for a tag and Miz grabbed onto R-Truth as he yanked off his shoe off and R-Truth made the tag to John and John hit a couple of clotheslines and whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a heel kick and John knocked Zack off the ring apron.

John bounced off the rope and landed a knee to the face on Miz for the cover but Zack broke up the count and R-Truth got into the ring hitting right hands to Zack and Miz caught up to him as R-Truth slapped Miz and Zack tossed R-Truth out of the ring and John landed the Flying Chuck sending Zack out of the ring. Then John went to charge at Miz in the corner but went shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Miz landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the pin and the win.

Then Zack got into the ring as the men's arms were raised by the referee and Miz & Zack got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down and got out of the ring as they high-fived each other. R-Truth and Skye got into the ring to check on John and helped him up as they watched the Miz and Zack celebrate their victory and Skye shook her head.

A little later, Evan and Jasmine were walking backstage having a conversation when Jasmine spotted John and Nicole.

"Look, Evan, there's John," Jasmine said.

"You know what?" Evan said. "I gotta talk to him about something."

"I'm coming with you."

Then Evan and Jasmine walked over to John and Nicole.

"Hi, John," Jasmine said.

"Hey, what's up?" John said.

"What's going on?" Nicole said.

"Listen, Jasmine told me what you have done for me and I just wanna say that I really appreciate it," Evan said.

"Hey, I've seen you in the ring and I think you have plenty of potential," John said. "About last week, I didn't know what to think when I chose you to fight with me."

"And that's why I had to come here and say thank you for picking me as your partner…"

"No, no, easy, man. Thank you because last week, you showed me and the WWE Universe that you're one of the toughest, quite frankly, you're one of the most energizing superstars we got. Good stuff."

"Thank you, John. Thank you."

"Alright."

Then Jasmine and Evan walked away.

"I definitely have to give John all the credit," Jasmine said. "If it weren't for him, I don't know what would've happened further for you."

"I think this is the start of something big," Evan said.

"Yeah."

Later, Christina was running down the hallway and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Christina knocked on the door.

"It's me, Christina," Christina said as Jasmine opened the door. "The coast is clear, come on."

Then Jasmine and Skye came out of the Women's Locker Room and ran over to see the EMTs wheeling John Cena to the ambulance.

During John's match against his chosen opponent, C.M. Punk, the NXT Rookies, led by season one winner Wade Barrett, charged the ring and laid waste to everything and everyone in sight except Nicole and Michael Cole who escaped.

"I don't believe this," Jasmine said. "I can't even believe this."

"They just showed up out of nowhere and destroyed everything and everybody," Skye said. "This is terrible."

"Jasmine!" Evan shouted.

Jasmine turned her head as Evan and John ran over to her and hugged her. John did the same with Skye and Jasmine looked over to see Madison look at the commotion and shook her head as she walked away. Jasmine had a pretty good reason why.

An hour later, Christina was walking down the hallway and as she reached Madison's hotel room, Christina knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Madison opened it.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Hey," Christina said. "Can I come in?"

Madison opened the door wider as Christina walked inside the hotel room as Madison closed the door and locked it and sat on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Christina said as she sat next to Madison.

"All I can say is," Madison said, "after what I saw tonight, there is no possible way I want to be with Justin. This always happens to me."

"What always happens to you?"

"Every guy I end up liking or falling in love with ends up hurting me." Madison's voice started to crack. "It happened with Jake and now…"

Then Madison started crying as Christina hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Madison," Christina said. "I shouldn't have pushed you to be with Justin if I knew this was gonna happen."

"It's not your fault," Madison said.


	98. Bitter Confrontation

**Chapter 98: Bitter Confrontation**

NXT and Smackdown was in Tampa, Florida and Christina was walking down the hallway as Jasmine came out of her and Evan's hotel room.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Christina said. "I was going to talk to you in your hotel room.

"Well, I'm here. How are you?"

"I've been better; I went to see Madison last night."

"How is she doing?"

"Bad, ever since last night. She told me that every guy she had a relationship with end up hurting her and now, I don't think she ever want to be in an relationship again or look at men ever again."

"Wow. I know she's saying to herself, 'I can't believe I kissed Justin Gabriel only for him to stab me in the back.' I feel sorry for Madison. Man, last night was a disaster. John getting beat up, the NXT rookies tearing up everything and beating everybody up. Tonight is season two of NXT; I wonder how this is gonna play out with John and Kofi being the Pros."

"Well, all I know is there's gonna be an explanation for what happened last night and the season two Rookies better think twice or this time, it's gonna get ugly. Have you spoken to Nicole?"

"Yeah, she told me John has a concussion and some minor injuries, so he'll be okay."

"John is tough. He never backs down."

"I am so glad Evan and I are going home for a couple of days that way we don't have to deal with last night. Probably Shayna and Kofi, too."

"Well, Madison is taking the flight back home to Phoenix so she can have some time for herself. Me, I'm going home to Houston."

"Well, you take care and I'll see you in Charleston."

"Take care."

Then Jasmine and Christina hugged each other and went their separate ways.

Later in Tampa, Florida, NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt said, "last night live on Monday Night RAW, the graduating class from the first season of NXT made a bombastic impact destroying and injuring everything and anything in their path. The question is will the second season of NXT choose to follow suit? We're all gonna find out together, welcome to season two of NXT. Now please join me in welcoming your NXT season two WWE Pros."

Then the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone his hand. He had returned for the second season when he was a pro to NXT Rookie Daniel Bryan.

"Allow me to introduce WWE's next breakout star, my rookie Alex Riley," the Miz said as Alex Riley came out from the curtain.

Alex Riley is known as a fraternity jock and his dad a former New York Jet and sportscaster.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a tie neck halter with a colorful peacock feather print and a large black cartwheel hat covering her curly hair.

"Of all the rookies in NXT season two," John said, "my rookie is definitely the tallest. Give it up for Eli Cottonwood."

Eli Cottonwood was more than 7-feet tall and weighing more than 300 pounds but was very hard to understand.

Then the Cody Rhodes's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he simply said,

"Husky Harris."

Husky Harris is the grandson of the legendary "Blackjack" Mulligan and the son of "I.R.S." Mike Rotundo and is a former high school wrestling state champion and a junior college All-American football player.

Then Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. They were NXT's first female pros, something the Angelic Coalition couldn't believe

"It's the rookie you've all been waiting for.….." Michelle said onto the microphone.

"Can I say it?" Layla said as Michelle whispered in her ear.

"Here's Kaval," Michelle and Layla said as Kaval came out from the curtain.

Kaval was the shortest of the NXT rookies and is known to have a no-nonsense attitude equipped with high-flying moves. Lay-Cool had already considered Kaval as their errand boy.

Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"He's not the World's Strongest Rookie, but he's lucky," Mark said. "Lucky Cannon."

After surviving a near-death experience, former Sheriff's Deputy Lucky Cannon learned to live life to the fullest.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a gold foil stripe mini dress with a shirred skirt and her hair straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kofi said, "get to your feet and make some noise for my rookie, Michael McGillicutty.

Michael McGillicutty is the grandson of Larry "The Axe" Hennig and the son of "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig. Shayna was happy and lucky that Kofi was paired with a third-generation superstar.

Then MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"MVP is in the building and so is my Rookie, "Showtime" Percy Watson," MVP said as Percy Watson came out from the curtain.

Percy Watson is hyper-energetic and loves to party and he & MVP are from South Beach, Miami, Florida.

Then Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as the final WWE Pro.

"Hey, Zack Pack," Zack said. "Here's my new bro, Titus O'Neil."

Titus O'Neal was a standout football player in the state of Florida and he spent many seasons playing for a variety of teams in the Arena Football League.

"Gentlemen, why don't you spread out, let the camera get a good look at you," Matt said as the NXT Rookies spread out in front of the WWE Pros in the ring. "This is NXT. Last season, the NXT rookies were evaluated by the WWE Pros; this season, we're gonna even things up a little bit. Only 50 percent of the evaluation will fall into the responsibility of the WWE Pros. The other 50 percent will rest with you, the WWE Universe. You will have an opportunity to go to the WWE website and vote for or against whichever rookie you feel will become the WWE's next breakout star. Rookies, pay attention. Season two is going to be very different than season one. Season two will only be twelve weeks long, so the pressure. In three weeks first, the WWE Pros will cast their very first Pros Poll and you, the WWE Universe, will cast your first vote as well. Gentlemen, in six weeks time, we will have our elimination as we get closer and closer to finding out who will follow Wade Barrett and become WWE's next breakout star and who will go on to earn a championship live on pay-per-view. Rookies and Pros, your opportunities to impress begins right now because WWE Pros and NXT Rookies will be in action next on NXT.

"I'll tell you what's next, me," Husky Harris said as he got in Matt's face.

Titus O' Neal shoved him and then a little pushing and shoving went down among all the Rookies as the Pros held them back.

A few minutes later, it was time for a tag team match which was John and Eli Cottonwood versus Zack Ryder and Titus O-Neal as the other WWE Pros were on the stage taking notes and watching the proceedings.

Zack and John circled around the ring and locked up and Zack got John in the corner before a break and talked trash before shoving John and the two locked up again as John shoved Zack and landed a big forearm as he got Zack in a headlock and made the tag to Eli and Eli got in the ring staring Zack down and Zack backed away as he made the tag to Titus. Titus got into the ring and as Eli kicked him in the midsection and applied a headlock as Titus hit him in the side and shoved Eli to the ropes and Eli landed a shoulder block to no avail and Eli bounced off the ropes and went to hit Zack but Zack backed down and Titus landed a shoulder block for a two count and did some noises like a dog barking in Eli's face.

Eli kicked him in the midsection and Eli whipped Titus to the corner and splashed him as he made the tag to John and John leaped into the ring with a diving dropkick and Titus rolled out of the ring and John mocked Titus as Titus kicked the ring steps and Zack was complaining to Titus as he shoved him in his chest. Then the two regrouped as Zack made a tag and he & John went at it with right hands with John gaining the advantage and John whipped Zack to the ropes and Zack kicked John in the face and landed a neck breaker for a two count.

Zack applied a headlock and John got to his feet as he was hitting Zack in the midsection to break the hold and Zack went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a knee to the midsection and was hitting right hands before he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and whipped Zack to the ropes and Morrison landed a heel kick to the face for a two count. John whipped Zack to the ropes and Zack kicked him in the face and Titus made the tag and John ducked a right hand and landed a fallaway Pele kick for the cover but Zack broke the count as Eli got into the ring and landed a boot to Zack's face and John dragged Titus in the corner for the Starship Pain. Pin and the win.

Skye got in the ring and applauded for John as Eli got into the ring and shook hands with John as the referee raised both men's arms in the air along with Skye and Matt Striker walked into the ring

"John Morrison," Matt said, "as a Pro, give me your first-hand opinion of your rookie Eli Cottonwood."

"Big man held his own tonight," John said. "What did you guys think of Eli Cottonwood?" The fans cheered a little bit. "I'll go along what the people say; a lot of people happy with him, some people not so happy, but everybody had an opinion. I think that's what matters."

"Let's hear it from some of the Pros on the stage. How about the Miz?"

"As far as I'm concerned," the Miz said, "you guys had an opportunity to impress the audience, to entertain us, to show us who you are as WWE Superstars as NXT rookies. Do you really think that you impressed anyone tonight? I'm not entertained, you failed."

As usual, to Skye, the Miz did not know what he was talking about because it was all about him.

Later, Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring with the NXT Pros on one side and the NXT Rookies on the other side.

"We've invited the Rookies and the Pros back out to the ring," Matt said. "We like to take a look now at the vicious and disturbing actions that occurred last night on Monday Night RAW."

Then the Titantron showed the footage of RAW last night when the NXT Rookies beat up John Cena, C.M. Punk and the announcers and destroyed everything: the ring and the tables, everything. Skye couldn't bear to watch.

After the footage was shown, the WWE Pros and the NXT Rookies kind of looked around at each other not sure how to react.

"Kaval," Matt said, "what are your thoughts on what you just saw? Your predecessors, what they did on Monday Night RAW, your thoughts."

"Simply unbelievable," Kaval said, "and it is simply unbelievable that the first season of NXT would do such a thing, but that's how you make a statement here in the WWE."

"Lucky Cannon, your thoughts on your predecessors?"

"Obviously, what they did was just cowardly," Lucky said. "I mean, eight-on-one, John Cena, beating up referees and announcers. But like Kaval said, if you wanna make a statement, that's how you do it."

"Husky Harris, the same question."

"Well, to be honest with you," Husky said, "I don't really agree with everything they did, but I don't really care because I'm here to win NXT and that's it."

"Alex Riley, your thoughts?" Alex just blew his nose. "What?" And Alex sneezed again. "That's great, I think you're done, thank you."

"I think I'm allergic to you," Alex said.

"You know…Percy Watson, your thoughts?"

"Hey, look here," Percy said, "I don't think that was appropriate behavior at all. You know what I'm saying? But if wanna fight a man, you fight that man one-on-one. Mano-a-mano, you know what I'm saying? That just me, though. You know what I'm saying? Exactly."

"Eli Cottonwood."

"I think he deserves every bit of it," Eli said.

"Titus O'Neil, your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are I think that season one come out here and try that on one of us," Titus said. "My thoughts are if you're going to fight, make it a fight. If you want to win...make it a win. But I'll say this, Zack Ryder, if you push me in my chest like you did earlier, John Cena won't be the only one that have to answer."

"Okay, last guy, Michael McGillicutty. Your thoughts?"

"First of all, answer the question," Michael said. "A win is a win? And did you just sneeze into the microphone? What is that? NXT season one guys did make a huge impact and that's all that matters in the business. That's the same kind of impact…"

"Thank you very much. Guys, I gotta tell you something, there's prevailing concern in the locker room for the safety of the men and women that contribute each and every week to what we do here in the WWE. So with that said, on behalf of the WWE Pros, on behalf of the locker room, on behalf of the veterans that pave the way so that we can be in this business, on behalf of everyone that was slaughtered last night live on Monday Night RAW, I would like to officially welcome the NXT Rookies to WWE. Welcome to NXT,"

Then Layla went to hug Kaval as Michelle slapped him and so did Layla as they high-fived each other leading to the WWE Pros and NXT Rookies brawling in the ring. The WWE Pros cleared the ring of the NXT Rookies except for Titus O'Neal as he was , who was fed to Mark Henry for the World's Strongest Slam.

Then Skye grabbed a microphone and she said,

"Making a statement, making an impact, John Cena deserved every bit of it. Lucky Cannon was right about one thing about one thing: it was cowardly because John Cena didn't deserved any of it and you guys are jealous. He has busted his ass everyday to get to where he is and you guys blast him every time because you wanna be just like him. To get to the top, you got to work hard and earn respect. Me, I don't make statements or impacts what happened last night, I earn my impacts and statements by working my butt off and you guys should do the same. Don't even think about pulling that exact same stunt because like Michael Cole said to Daniel Bryan, losers have no heart."

Then Skye dropped the microphone with her head held up high as she said what she had to say because it was her heart and soul. She surely did not like what the NXT Rookies had to say, so they had to be warned.

Later on Smackdown, Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain not looking too happy. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and was really frustrated.

"Teddy Long," Drew said, "get out here right now. Do not make me repeat myself, get out here now!"

Then Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Theodore walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand

"Now if you wanna talk to me about…." Theodore said.

"You'll speak when I tell you you can speak," Drew said. "But right now, you're gonna watch, Teddy."

"Listen…"

"Look at the Titantron, Teddy!"

Then the Titantron showed the clip of the Intercontinental Championship match last week on Smackdown when Matt Hardy distracted Drew for Kofi to retain the title and Drew on the receiving end of the Twist of Fate."

"Listen, now…." Theodore said.

"Now if the cost of the Intercontinental Championship wasn't disrespect enough," Drew said, "take a look at what happened on Monday Night RAW."

"Now you…"

"Watch!"

Then the Titantron showed the clip of RAW when the fans chose Matt Hardy, as the mystery man, taking advantage of a loophole since he was suspended from Smackdown, not RAW, and beating up Drew before grabbing his hair.

"Alright, listen, can I talk to you, player?" Theodore said. "Now as far as Viewers' Choice goes…"

"First of all, no," Drew said. "You cannot talk to me; and second of all, when it comes to Viewers' Choice, I am the only choice because I am the chosen one."

"But Drew…"

"You're just not getting it through your head now, are you, Teddy? And that's where the problem lies. So, once again, I'm gonna have to do your job for you. As of right now, per Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, not only is Matt Hardy suspended from Friday Night Smackdown, but he's suspended from Monday Night Raw and he is suspended from all WWE programming."

"Now what are you talking about?"

Then Drew yanked the microphone out of Theodore's hand and threw it violently to the ground.

"I warned Teddy," Drew said, "I told you if you turned a blind eye to my misfortunes one more time, there would be a severe price to pay and guess what? It's about that time, so get a good look at my face, Teddy, because I want to see your expression when I break this news to you. Teddy…."

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black diamond shape halter top with an opening at the back and the waist, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

"I am so sick and tired of listening to you weekend after week out coming out whining and complaining and crying and throwing tantrums when you don't get your way," Kofi said. "I'm sick of it, Shayna is sick of it, everybody in this entire arena is sick of it.

"Do not pander to these people…" Drew said.

"The cotton candy vendor is sick of it, the popcorn man…."

"You do not exist to me, Kofi!"

"Everybody is sick of it, we are all sick of it, and we are all sick of you." Then Kofi and Shayna got into the ring. "So on behalf of the entire WWE Universe, I'm asking you…no, I'm telling you to shut up."

"Listen, Kofi…"

"No, you listen, Drew! You and I are exact opposites. You see, when I fall down, I pick myself back up like a man. When I want something like, say, the Intercontinental Championship, I earn it like a man. And when I don't like somebody like you, he does something about it like this."

Then Kofi hit Drew in the head with the microphone and then the two men tackled each other as Shayna kicked Drew in the head. Then Kofi tossed Drew out of the ring and Drew threw a fit as he was about to go back into the ring, but Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise knocking him to the ground.

Then Kofi took off his "Boom Squad" t-shirt as Shayna laughed at Drew and Kofi got on the turnbuckles talking smack to Drew and clapped his hands. Shayna got on the ring apron and stared down at Drew as he was clutching his head staring at Kofi.

Apparently, Drew did have news for Theodore Long and it wasn't good for Theodore.


	99. The Rookies Strike Again!

**Chapter 99: The Rookies Strike Again!**

RAW was in Charlotte, North Carolina and on that night, John was facing R-Truth, the Miz and Zack Ryder in a Fatal Four-Way match for the United States Championship, Evan was facing Chris Jericho and SkyJazz was facing Eve Torres and Gail Kim in a Divas' Tag Team match.

Evan and Jasmine were settling in their hotel room as Jasmine had a lot on her mind occurring what had happened last week on RAW involving the NXT rookies.

"Evan," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Evan said.

"Look, I know you're probably gonna think I'm crazy when I say this but…if the NXT Rookies were gonna have a repeat performance of last week and you and the other WWE Superstars are gonna fight this time, I wanna fight alongside you."

"Jasmine, you can't mean that."

"Look, two weeks ago, John Cena helped you gain an opportunity and I've been thinking of ways to pay him back when I shouldn't. Another thing is that we stick together as always, you and me and the Angelic Coalition. I couldn't bear to see what would happen if the NXT Rookies did the same thing again tonight and we have to fight back. I know they will have an explanation as to what happen last week and if they want to take this further, we have to be ready."

"Jasmine, I love you too much to get involved and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nicole was almost caught in the middle of this and I wanna be there by her side. I've been hurt a lot and you have too. I'm not just doing this for you and John Cena, I'm doing this for me and the WWE. I've proved that I belong here and now…now I think I should just fight alongside the other WWE Superstars and us Divas have feelings too. You scratch my back and I scratch yours."

Then Evan looked down and back at Jasmine as he said,

"Okay, but I will have to keep a close eye on you. I'm gonna have John's back the same he had mine. Come here." Then Evan and Jasmine hugged each other. "Everything is gonna be alright."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Fatal Four-Way match for the United States Championship which was John versus R-Truth versus the Miz versus Zack Ryder. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Miz and Zack attacked R-Truth and John and Zack was hitting a right hand on John as John was fighting back with some right hands and a kick to the midsection before he tossed him out of the ring and R-Truth was hitting Miz with right hands as he whipped him into John landing a heel kick sending Miz out of the ring. Then John and R-Truth looked at each other and the two circled around the ring and locked up before R-Truth got John in a headlock and John shoved R-Truth to the ropes and went for an arm drag but R-Truth rolled up John for the cover but Zack broke the count and Zack hit a forearm and whipped R-Truth to the ropes but Miz tripped him and R-Truth kicked him off as John rolled up Zack for a two count.

R-Truth got out of the ring as he was hitting right hands to Miz and Zack went to leap onto the two but they both moved out of the way and R-Truth ran into a boot to the face and Miz was about to go back into the ring but John landed a kick to the midsection and landed a sunset flip powerbomb sending him crashing into Zack on the floor. Skye applauded for John as he did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose and he threw Miz back into the ring and as he went to get back into the ring, Miz stomped on John and clubbed him in the back as he kicked him in the midsection and Miz looked at John.

John landed a pele kick for a two count and covered again for another two count as he turned around to see Zack on the top turnbuckle and John landed a right hand as he climbed the middle turnbuckle and clubbed Zack in the back and went for a superplex attempt but Zack blocked and R-Truth got John on his shoulders and hit a pyramid suplex knocking Miz to the mat. All four men were down as Skye's jaw dropped and then R-Truth made a cover on all three opponents for a near fall and Miz rolled up R-Truth for a two count and R-Truth was hitting right hands to Miz sending him into the corners and was kicking him until Zack got involved and R-Truth was hitting right hands and kicked Zack in the midsection.

R-Truth turned around and kicked John in the midsection and landed a front suplex as R-Truth ducked a clothesline from Zack and kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a scissors kick for the cover but Miz broke up the count and R-Truth charged into Miz but Miz low-bridged him to the outside before landing a baseball side to John when he was about to get back into the ring. Miz then looked at Zack in the corner and then charged into a hard clothesline before John yanked Miz out of the ring and clotheslined him and R-Truth rolled back into the ring and bounced off the ropes as he hit the Lie Detector for the cover but John broke the count and R-Truth landed a hard right hand and John kicked R-Truth in the midsection and went for a suplex but Miz got into the ring and John & R-Truth tossed him over the top rope to the floor.

Then John hit R-Truth's head on the turnbuckle and went for the Flying Chuck kick but R-Truth ducked and kicked John in the midsection and landed a suplex into a jawbreaker for the cover but Zack broke the count and R-Truth landed a forearm sending Zack to the corner and R-Truth went for a splash but Zack moved of the way and Zack landed the Ruff Ryder for the cover but John broke the count. John looked at R-Truth thinking things over with his friend in a prone position as Skye was concerned and John landed Starship Pain but Miz got into the ring and threw John out of the ring and covered R-Truth to regain the U.S. Title.

Skye's jaw dropped as Miz was ecstatic and grabbed the United States Championship belt from the referee and kissed it as he got on his knees as he raised his arm in the air. Then Miz got in R-Truth's face showing off the title belt and got on the turnbuckle raising the title belt in the air and got back down as John and Skye stared at him pointing his brain as Miz continued to celebrate.

A little later, it was time for the match between Evan and Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a green jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, a white bikini top, black shorts, black net stockings, and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan was raising the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a forearm before hitting Evan's head on the turnbuckle and hit another forearm before whipping Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a hurricurrana and Chris charged into a drop toe hold and Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick for a two count. Then Evan was kicking Chris in the leg and bounced off the ropes and Chris landed a clothesline for a two count and Chris slapped Evan in the back of the head and grabbed him as he landed a back suplex and stomped on Evan and Chris choked on Evan on the middle rope before a break.

Then Chris landed a snap mare as he applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he kicked Chris in the leg and Chris slapped Evan in the head and whipped him to the corner hard before he clubbed Evan in the back and went for a back suplex but Evan landed on his feet and was kicking away at Chris. Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a flying front kick and went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and Evan rolled up Chris but Chris rolled through and went for the Walls of Jericho but Evan flipped him out and Evan then ducked a clothesline and rolled up Jericho for a two count.

Chris suddenly hit the Codebreaker for a two count and Chris was shocked as he was punching away at Evan as the referee tried to pull him back and Chris shoved the referee away and Chris was stomping on Evan as the referee threatened to disqualify him and Chris threatened to punch him as the referee called for a disqualification.

Chris argued with the referee as Jasmine tried to help Evan and Chris turned around as Jasmine looked at Chris with fear in her eyes as Chris grabbed Evan and slapped him and then Evan landed an enziguiri kick in the back of the head and Jasmine got into the ring and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the Air Bourne.

Then Jasmine kicked Chris in the head and talked smack to him as she hugged Evan and helped him up. Then the two got out of the ring and Evan raised the peace sign and Jasmine kissed Evan as she looked at Chris with a smile thinking he got what he deserved.

John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a pink tube top, green camouflage pants, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp as John was limping from the beating of the NXT Rookies last week and Nicole helped John get into the ring and John asked for a microphone.

"I was given the night off tonight," John said, "I would like to thank Bret Hart for having my best interests in mind; but quite frankly, after what happened to me last week, I firmly believe that my best interest is to stand in this ring right now and to handle things the only way I know how. I also would like to thank Bret Hart for not caving into the ridiculous demands made by this new group of radicals; demands such as theirs should never be put up for negotiation. There is a portion of me that admires what those young men did last week. I'm reminded of an old saying that desperate times sometimes calls for desperate measures. This group was desperate in the final hour, they believe they needed to make a statement and to make a statement, they needed a target. Nobody wears a bigger target than the WWE Champion, quite frankly, I'm used to it. Their plan was almost brilliant because their genius was blinded by their ignorance. You see, this group's problem was with WWE management. How did they decide to solve it? By taking Monday Night RAW from you, the WWE Universe. That is a very bad move, gentlemen; you just made yourself five million new enemies. And what did they do next? They destroyed a WWE ring that is considered sacred ground which means that every WWE Superstar now wants their heads on a plate. Wade Barrett was fired tonight, a very bold decision but a decision that will not fix a problem. Ladies and gentlemen, consider this: if this group was lawless enough to stop a broadcast of Monday Night RAW, quite frankly, getting arrested for a misdemeanor is the least of their worries. They've been thrown out of the arena tonight and I know they are not here but I am. I am still here standing in this ring and I hope and pray that they are watching right now because I am going to the Fatal Four-Way to defend my WWE Championship, I will be on RAW after the Fatal Four-Way and I will stand in this very ring each and every night and demand them to come out and finish this. Gentlemen, if you're listening, all of you are fired; you no longer work for the company, they have nothing to lose and all I have is my word and my word is that I will not press charges."

Suddenly, the NXT Rookies came out through the stands.

"You see, you people thought I was a target!" John shouted. "You make a target out of me! Do you know what these gentlemen did last week? They took the target off my back and you put it on your heads!"

Then Jerry "the King" Lawler stormed the ring and stood in the ring with John followed by Evan, Santino Marella, R-Truth, and William Regal. Jasmine and Christina got into the ring and surrounded Nicole and then the brawl was on with everyone getting a piece of everyone and Michael Tarver was beating on Evan as Jasmine jumped on his back and choked him with a whip. Christina and Nicole took care of Justin Gabriel with nightsticks as Mark Henry and Randy Orton joined in and Edge suddenly appeared out of nowhere to land a spear on Wade Barrett. Sheamus entered with a pipe and helped clear the ring of the NXT Rookies who retreated through the stands.

The NXT Rookies bailed to the backstage area with some of the WWE Superstars giving chase and they were on the run as the NXT Rookies bolted to the parking lot and then disappeared into the night.

"Boy, that felt good," Jasmine said. "I didn't think I had this much guts into beating up a superstar."

"Nicole did learning from John," Christina said, "I dare those punks come back here and start something else."

Little did they know, the NXT Rookies were not through yet by a longshot.

A few minutes later after everything had calmed down, it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which SkyJazz versus Gail Kim and Eve Torres.

It was announced that a Fatal Four-Way Divas Championship match would take place at Fatal Four-Way which was Skye versus Eve Torres versus Gail Kim versus Alicia Fox.

Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, she is the Divas' Champion Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air and got back down as Gail Kim's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim."

Gail posed as she walked down the ramp and Gail went around the ring and posed before she got into the ring. Then Gail climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down as SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Skye and Jasmine Morgan, SkyJazz," Justin announced.

Skye was wearing a white see-through top with a black cross in the back, black bustier, black shorts and her hair in ponytails.

SkyJazz posed together as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope and she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign. Then SkyJazz got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Jasmine took off her jacket and Gail & Skye got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Eve and Jasmine locked up and Jasmine landed a knee to the midsection as she landed some forearms and whipped her to the ropes and Eve kicked Jasmine in the face and dragged down by the hair and covered for a two count and Eve whipped Jasmine and Jasmine ducked a boot to the face and landed a spinning back kick for a two count. Then Jasmine twisted Eve's arm as she landed a tag to Skye and the two landed a double Russian legsweep as Skye covered for a two count and Skye then a Northern Light Suplex for a two count and applied a muta lock as Eve reversed the hold and got to her feet as Skye landed a jawbreaker.

Skye shook it off as she made the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine stomped on Eve and whipped her to the ropes and landed another spinning back kick for a two count and was hitting forearms as she was about to whip Eve to the ropes but Eve reversed and Eve landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Eve made the tag to Gail and Gail climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick on Jasmine for a two count. Gail landed some right hands and whipped Jasmine to the ropes as Skye made a blind tag and Jasmine flipped over Gail as Skye got into the ring and clubbed Gail from behind and Skye went for the Moonlight Drive but Gail countered with a double knee face buster and Gail made the tag to Eve and Eve landed a spinning facebuster on Skye for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners, Gail Kim and the Divas' Champion, Eve Torres," Justin announced.

Gail got into the ring and hugged Eve as Jasmine helped Skye out of the ring and Gail grabbed the Divas' Championship belt and looked at it before she handed back to Eve. Then Eve and Gail raised each other's arms in the air as SkyJazz looked at the two walking back up the ramp.

Later, Evan, John, Jasmine, Skye and Christina ran to the parking lot with several WWE Superstars where they noticed EMTs tending to Bret Hart who was the next victim of the NXT Rookies.

With the entire RAW roster looking on from the entrance ramp to prevent another ambush from the NXT Rookies during the tag team match which was John Cena and Randy Orton versus Sheamus and Edge, the match was cut short when the NXT Rookies had accosted Bret Hart and dragged him into the parking lot and tossing him into the back of a limo. They ordered the driver to smash the auto into walls and other cars and the NXT Rookies then harassed a defenseless Bret pressuring him to offer them all WWE contracts. When Bret refused, the Rookies agreed that they would give him until Fatal Four-Way to think about it.

Then Evan, Jasmine, John and Skye walked away leaving Christina to witness the brutal incident aftermath.

"When is this gonna end?" Skye said. "First, they beat up John Cena and tear the ring apart and now this. These guys aren't gonna stop until they get what they want."

"Well, if it's a fight they want," John said, "it's a fight they'll get. This is getting out of control."

"Out of control is right," Jasmine said. "And did you happen to notice that there was somebody else driving the limo while all seven NXT Rookies were there? Somebody else was involved and that somebody might have cooked up this scheme."

"But who?" Evan said.

"Chris Jericho," Skye said.

"Why would Chris Jericho wanna join those punks?" John said.

"Obviously, he's tired of 'being disrespected' and just snapped," Jasmine said. "He got embarrassed last week getting beat by the Big Show three times and got embarrassed tonight."

"And he didn't show up during the fight between the brawl of the superstars and the NXT Rookies and during the tag team match," Skye said.

"Skye's right," Evan said. "Chris Jericho wasn't even around during those times."

"The Big Show wasn't either," John said.

"He can't even fit in the front seat of the limo," Skye said.

"Okay, Chris Jericho is an obvious suspect."

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Jasmine said.

"There could be another suspect in this: Vince McMahon. Wade Barrett said it at the beginning of RAW. 'Two weeks ago, Mr. McMahon informed that as General Manager of RAW, you would have some very difficult decisions to make.' That probably was a cover-up to get back at Bret Hart for what happened at Wrestlemania. The NXT Rookies never showed up on Smackdown, so it's obvious that last week was just phase one and Bret Hart was the next step."

"Bret Hart did a scheme that made Mr. McMahon believe that his leg was hurt and Mr. McMahon must have took a page out of his book. Do you think he was the one behind of the wheel of the limousine?"

Everyone looked at each other with that unanswered question but with two suspects on their list and the NXT Rookies on a rampage, Monday Night RAW was in danger with the Fatal Four-Way coming up.


	100. Bowing Down to the Master

**Chapter 100: Bowing Down to the Master**

Smackdown was in Raleigh, North Carolina and at 7:00am, Jasmine woke up in Evan's arms in their hotel room feeling a little drowsy.

Jasmine slowly got out of his arms as she threw the covers and sat up as Evan stirred and woke up noticing that Jasmine had woke up.

"Hey," Evan said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I could hardly sleep last night after what happened."

"I know." Then Evan sat up next to Jasmine and wrapped his arm around her. "I know. I don't know what WWE management is gonna do but I hope that Mr. McMahon does something."

"Unless he had something to do with Bret Hart being attacked by the NXT Rookies. I'm just saying, they didn't go to Friday Night Smackdown to attack anybody and they're just taking over RAW. Don't you think it's obvious that the clues are that John Cena and Bret Hart are being attacked mostly and that Wade Barrett said something that could lead to Vince McMahon setting this whole thing up?"

"Well, we don't know the whole story just yet, but I have a feeling that things are gonna get worse on Sunday."

"Evan, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be all right."

Then Jasmine and Evan hugged each other.

Later in Raleigh, North Carolina, NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT," Matt said. "Now on the heels on what happened last week between the Rookies and the Pros, there are a lot of unanswered questions. So what better way to get answers than to bring everyone back out here."

Then the NXT Rookies and the WWE Pros, except the Miz who wasn't there, came out from the curtain and assembled in the ring with the NXT Pros on one side and the NXT Rookies on the other side.

"Okay, Rookies," Matt said, "I know that you have a lot of questions and instead of having me stand out here and explain why the Pros did to you, what they did last week, why don't we hear form the Pros themselves? MVP, please explain to the kids why it went down the way it did?"

Then Matt gave the microphone to MVP.

"First things first, fellas," MVP said, "I want you to relax. Just take it easy, you can get those angry expressions off your faces, not that you don't have the right to wear them to some extent, but we're not gonna have a confrontation. I'm not gonna finger wag, we're not gonna beat you, we're not gonna scold you. What I'm gonna do is explain what happened last week. What we did last week was an initiation; you see, the way the title of the WWE superstar, that's a privilege, man, that's an honor. And nobody standing on this side of the ring is just gonna give it to you. Now, I'd be lying if I told you that there was an underlying message in what went down last week because to be honest, whether you think it's fair or not, you guys paid the price for the transgressions of your season one predecessors. And I know you might feel it's not fair but believe me when I say in the long run, it will make you stronger, it will make you better. We have to teach you. It's up to us to give your our knowledge and our experience and we're gonna do that. But you guys, you gotta work hard to receive it; we'll work to teach you but you guys have to work hard to learn. See, this season right here, this class of NXT Rookies we're gonna do it the right way. Now, what I wanna know is if you guys are prepared to take that next step? Are you guys ready move forward? From this point, can we move forward? Can we let bygones be bygones. On behalf of all the WWE Pros, are we cool?"

Then everyone shook hands while Michelle and Layla snuggled up to Kaval and John gave Eli his new "Only Takes One" t-shirt.

"Okay, so we're all in a good place," Matt said, "and now is where the pressure is gonna increase. In two weeks time, these pros are going to vote, they're going to evaluate you but that's only 50 percent. The other 50 percent is gonna come from you, the WWE Universe, voting on the WWE website. And based on the votes, in five weeks, there will be an elimination."

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Michael McGillicutty versus Mark Henry and Lucky Cannon.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and Michael McGullicutty following him.

Shayna was wearing a white metallic strapless top with revealing lacy panels, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the three including Michael walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi and Michael got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lucky Cannon following him. The two walked down the ramp and Lucky rolled into the ring as Mark followed and Mark raised his arms in the air and Lucky, Michael and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and Mark was telling Kofi that he wanted Michael in the ring and Kingston opted to tag in Hennig and Hennig got into the ring as they locked up and Mark flung him across the ring to the corner and the two looked at each other as Hennig regrouped and ducked underneath Henry before applying a side headlock as Mark shoved him to the ropes and landed a shoulderblock. Mark grabbed Michael and got him over his head as he landed a big press slam and he dragged him by the arm as he made the tag to Lucky and Lucky landed a scoop slam for a two count and applied a headlock as Michael shoved him to the ropes and landed three arm drags into a hold and twisted Lucky's arm as he made the tag to Kofi.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Michael held onto Lucky and Kofi leaped hitting Lucky's arm and twisted as Lucky reversed the hold as Kofi flipped out of the hold into a takedown and Kofi splashed Lucky for a one count and Kofi grabbed Lucky by the arm as he made the tag to Michael. Kofi held onto Lucky as Michael punched him in the midsection and whipped Lucky to the ropes as he landed a running back elbow for a one count and applied a side armlock as Lucky hit a couple of right hands and whipped Michael to the ropes as Michael kicked him in the face.

Then Michael landed a standing dropkick and Lucky rolled out of the ring as Kofi got into the ring and he & Michael landed a double dropkicking knocking Mark to the floor and the two men stood tall and Shayna applauded for them and Mark & Lucky regrouped as Lucky got back in the ring. Michael and Lucky circled around the ring as Michael went behind Lucky and got a headlock takedown into a hold and Lucky got to his feet as Michael went behind Lucky and took him down and applied an armlock and Lucky got to his feet as Michael dragged him back down and once again, Lucky got to his feet and hit a couple of right hands to break the hold and he whipped Michael to the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a two count.

Lucky covered again and landed a headlock takedown into a hold and Michael got to his feet as Lucky dragged him to the corner and Mark made a tag and Mark punched Michael in the midsection and landed a head but as Mark whipped Michael to the corner and went to splash him but Michael moved out of the way. Michael punched Mark in the midsection but Mark clubbed Michael and held onto him as he made the tag to Lucky and Lucky punched Michael in the midsection and got a headlock takedown into a hold and Michael got to his feet as he was hitting Lucky as he shoved him to the ropes and Lucky landed a shoulderblock for a one count.

Then Lucky bounced off the ropes and landed another shoulder block for a two count and Lucky landed a headlock takedown into a hold and Michael got to his feet as Lucky shoved him to the corner and was hitting a couple of shoulder tackles and Lucky went to whip Michael to the corner but Michael reversed and Lucky went for a cross-body but Michael ducked and hit a spinning neckbreaker for the pin and the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and Shayna applauded for Michael as Kofi hugged him and the referee raised both men's arms in the air along with Shayna. Then Shayna hugged Michael as the referee gave Kofi his Intercontinental Championship belt and Kofi & Shayna raised Michael's arms in the air and Matt Striker got into the ring.

"Whoa, Kofi Kingston, wow," Matt said. "What do you think of your Rookie, Michael McGullicutty?"

"Hey, the kid did alright for himself," Kofi said. "Did he not? I think I've gotten the chance to know Michael over the past few days and this is a man with something to prove, man on a mission; and tonight, he definitely took a step in the right direction."

"Alright, Mark Henry, your thoughts on your Rookie Lucky Cannon."

"I think I got Lucky's got a lot of potential," Mark said, "and I think I got Lucky being a pro to him. He's got a long way to go but I think he'll get there."

"Okay, let's hear from some of the pros. Cody Rhodes, your thoughts on these Rookies, please?"

"Lucky, a real dumb look on his face, you know?" Cody said. "I mean, you do realize that you just lost. And not only did you shake Michael McGullicutty's hand…listen, the way this works is the guys who wins the matches make more money than the losers which is what you are, a loser. I mean, okay, Lucky Cannon, you came from the CFL, you played arena football, did somebody tell you, 'Hey, kid, look good, you should be a wrestler?' I'll tell you what you are, you're all style and you're no substance."

"Hey, listen, while you're running the kid, hold up a minute," Mark said. "Now you act like you're a lot better than him. Let me tell you something, why don't you put your money where his mouth is, so to speak, and if you think that you can get lucky and get a win, then you face Lucky one-on-one."

"Hey, hang on, this is getting good," Matt said as he got out of the ring and ran up the ramp. "Cody, don't walk away, you're on NXT, bro. Mark Henry just laid down the challenge, you versus Lucky Cannon. What do you say?"

"I think that if he's amply named, he'd be lucky to last five minutes with me," Cody said. "You know what? I accept, but you give me a week to get ready."

"Okay, hold on, given this week to get ready, What can we expect from Cody Rhodes?"

"Oh, what can we expect?"

Cody then clubbed Matt in the back knocking him off the stage and threw the microphone down as MVP wanted to know what was up with that. Cody walked away to the back as Kofi, Michael, Mark, Lucky and Shayna got out of the ring and walked up the ramp towards Matt. MVP and Mark helped Matt to his feet as Mark hollered to the back for Cody to come on back and MVP and Kofi checked on Matt as Skye brought over a bottle of water for MVP to apply an ointment to Matt as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on and Kofi was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston." Josh said as Kofi and Shayna came forward.

Shayna was wearing a black tie-neck halter top with a center rhinestone detail, denim miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight.

"Kofi, this Sunday at the Fatal Four-Way," Josh said, "you'll be defending your Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre. Now are you at all concerned that the deck might be stacked against you considering the relationship that Drew seemingly has with Mr. McMahon?"

"The deck might be stacked against me or not, I can be sure one thing, this Sunday, it's going to be a fight. Now I've been fighting all my life, I'm a young dude and I still got a lot of fight left in me. The fight will not be a problem but I do have a problem with is what's gonna happen tonight. The chairman has put Teddy Long and Drew McIntyre in a match. You know, Teddy is not an in-ring competitor; let's be honest, Teddy is not a trained fighter. Nothing good can come from having Teddy Long in a match with Drew McIntyre. I'll tell what is good though and what will be good is this Sunday when I walk into Fatal Four-Way and walk out as the Intercontinental Champion."

"That's true, baby," Shayna said, "and you know what? I don't know what Vince McMahon was thinking when he chose Drew McIntyre to be the chosen one. As far as I'm concerned, I smell trouble coming for Drew McIntyre because I know there is a lot of WWE Superstars that don't like him and would love to tear him apart. Teddy Long doesn't deserve this and what Drew McIntyre is a good ass-looking because I've had it up to here with his crap."

Then it was time for the match between Drew McIntyre and Theodore Long.

After the collision between Kofi and Drew last week, Drew informed Theodore that this match would take place and if Theodore refused, he would be fired.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the crowd as Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played but he didn't come out of the curtain. Then Drew got frustrated as he asked for a microphone.

"Teddy," Drew said, "just like I told you last week, if you don't come out here and face me per Mr. McMahon, you're fired."

Then Theodore's entrance theme played again and he came out from the curtain this time, but not exactly dressed to wrestle and wasn't wearing his glasses either. Theodore walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Now I don't care if you're out here in a suit, Teddy," Drew said, "I am still going to tear you apart. But before I do, to ensure there's no shenanigans from Kofi Kingston or Matt Hardy, I have enlisted my own private security force."

Then some security came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as they stood a few feet away from the ring at the end of the ramp.

"Now, referee," Drew said, "I want you to check him to make sure he has any foreign objects."

Then the referee walked over to Theodore and checked him as Theodore was less generous.

"Come on, Teddy," Drew said as he got in Theodore's face, "here's your big chance. Hit me. Come on, Teddy, I'm right here. Your livelihood…" then Drew shoved Theodore to the corner. "…is on the line, your manhood is on the line. Hit me or do you wanna be fired? Teddy, I know that there's a lot of your family members watching and I know that a lot of them are unemployed. Do you want to wind up like them? Do you know that this industry is all you know? Without it, you're nothing. Now the only way you might get out of this is by doing exactly what I tell you. I'm giving you an opportunity to save yourself and I want you to get down on your knees." Then Theodore shook his head. "Get down or I will put you down."

Then Theodore slowly went down to one knee.

"Think of your family's future, Teddy," Drew said. "Do exactly what I told you. Get down on both knees, put that knee down now!" Then Theodore was on both knees. "Now, I haven't won just yet, I wanna hear say the words 'I am the chosen one.' Now say it. Say it or your family's gonna go hungry, Teddy! Say it!"

"Drew, you're the chosen one," Theodore said.

Drew looked up with a smile and walked away as Theodore got back up and Drew turned his head and said

"I didn't tell you can stand up, Teddy. I am in charge here, now get back down on your knees. Get on your knees, Teddy, now! Then Theodore got back down on both knees "Now I want you to lay down on your back in the middle of this ring. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your lovely wife."

Drew got in Theodore's face again as Theodore crawled to the middle of the ring and laid down on his back.

"You are pathetic," Drew said. "Ring the bell!" Then the referee called for the bell. "Now count to three."

Then Drew put his boot on Theodore's chest and the referee made the count.

The referee was raising Drew's arm in the air as Theodore was in tears humiliated and broken as he got up and tried to leave the ring, but Drew grabbed him by the collar. He was about to land the Future Shock when Kofi's entrance theme played and he & Shayna ran down the ramp as security held them back.

Drew got out of the ring as he landed vicious right hands and kicked him in the head and then suddenly, Matt Hardy appeared out of the crowd and tackled Drew as security was able to reel him in and Drew landed vicious right hands and headbutts and kicked Matt in the head as well.

Then Drew threw Matt in the ring and landed the Future Shock and then he demanded security to toss Kofi into the ring as they did and he received the same treatment. Drew surveyed the damage and raised his arm in the air before he demanded security to pull Shayna to the ring as they did.

Shayna crawled to the corner as Drew looked at her and Shayna stood up trembling as Drew slowly walked over to her and she turned her head and closed her eyes as Drew smirked at her again. Drew caressed Shayna's face as Shayna was shaking and Drew backed away as he left the ring as Shayna crawled over to check on Kofi.

Several minutes later, Shayna was slowly walking down the hallway a little traumatized from what happened earlier and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, Shayna leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. Then the door opened as Madison walked out and noticed Shayna.

"Oh, my God, Shayna, are you okay?" Madison said as she leaned down towards Shayna.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Shayna said as Destiny came out of the Women's Locker Room.

"Shayna, oh, my God," Destiny said as she leaned down next to Madison, "how's Kofi? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanna kick Drew McIntyre's ass so bad. First, he humiliates Theodore Long and now my fiancé. How in the world could Vince McMahon let this happened?"

"He is insane and you know what?" Madison said. "I'm starting to believe that he had something to do with the NXT Rookies taking over RAW."

"We may not know it yet," Destiny said, "but for Theodore to go through what happened? I couldn't even watch."

"Drew is so evil and he thinks he can walk around doing whatever the hell he wants."

"I know Kofi, he's going to beat the hell out of Drew and I want a piece of him as well."

"Everything's gonna be okay," Destiny said as she hugged Shayna.

"You're going home to New York for a show at Madison Square Garden and for your bachelorette party Saturday," Madison said. "We are going to party the night away so you can take your mind off of this."

"Yeah," Shayna said.


	101. Bachelorette in the City

**Chapter 101: Bachelorette in the City**

Four days later…

Shayna was having a bachelorette party at Touch Nightclub in New York City and Jasmine & Skye had helped planned it for a couple of months.

The girls who were the rest of the Angelic Coalition, "Eddie's Angels," Shayna's mom Sarah, Eve Torres, the Bella Twins, and some of Shayna's friends from New York.

"So, Shay," Jasmine said, "having fun yet?"

"Yeah, I guess," Shayna said. "This isn't an usual environment for a bachelorette party, you know?"

"Come on, you need to let loose once in a while," Skye said. "I know I can."

"Yeah, because that's what you do best."

Madison and Shayna's mom Sarah were watching Shayna having a good time from the across the room.

"Well, Shayna seems happy," Madison said. "I couldn't even believe you obliged to this."

"She's a grown woman, she can handle it herself," Sarah said. "I just hope she doesn't flip out with what Jasmine and Skye have for her later."

"Well, you know how Shayna is; she can be tough." Then Madison's cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I gotta take this call."

Then Madison quickly walked away from the group to a quiet corner as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Madison said.

"Hey, Madison," Delancey said calling from the hospital.

"Delancey, this is a surprise. How are you?"

"I am little drowsy after…I just had my baby."

"Wait a minute, you had your baby today?"

"Yes, my son Dylan. I got into labor earlier today and now that I finally got him out of my stomach, I can focus on raising him and getting back in shape so I return to the WWE."

"Oh, my God, congratulations, this is wonderful news. I am actually at Shayna's bachelorette party in New York."

"Well, you tell her to stay strong and I hope you girls will come visit me soon to see Dylan."

"We will do that. You get your rest and I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye-bye."

Then Delancey ended the call as Madison went back to the girls grinning like crazy.

"Guys, I have a major unrelated announcement," Madison said as the girls quieted down. "Delancey just called me and she just had her baby!"

Then the girls cheered.

"She was having a boy, right?" Christina said.

"Yep and his name is Dylan," Madison said.

"Well, you know what?" Nicole said. "This may be your bachelorette party, Shayna, but this calls for a celebration."

"Hey, celebrations are celebrations and I'm so happy because this could've come at a better time," Shayna said.

"Amen to that," Sarah said.

Then the girls tipped their glasses together as a police officer came up the stairs and walked over to the group.

"Excuse me," the police officer said. "I got a call reporting a disturbance here."

"Listen," Destiny said. "We haven't done anything wrong, we're just throwing a bachelorette party for my friend here and her mom is here too."

"And who might this friend be?"

"Her," Amanda said pointing at Shayna.

"Mandy!" Shayna said.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" the police officer said.

"What she said. I'm getting married next month and I swear, I'm not causing any trouble."

"I believe you are, ma'am, because…" Then the police officer took off his hat. "…you are under arrest."

Then the girls laughed at Shayna as she realized that the police officer was actually a male stripper.

He started taking off his police uniform and took Shayna by her hand as he lifted her in his arms while Jasmine and Skye were cracking up.

"I am so gonna kill you girls!" Shayna said.

"Oh, lord have mercy," Sarah said as she took a sip of her drink.

The girls were enjoying themselves as Shayna was trying to but had to give in; even Sarah was catching on and Shayna was a little embarrassed.

A couple of hours later, Shayna returned to the hotel and opened the door of her and Kofi's hotel room.

As she closed the door, Shayna noticed that Kofi was asleep in the bed after his bachelor party earlier with the guys. Shayna smiled as she took off her clothes leaving her in her bra & panties and Shayna slowly got into the bed and wrapped her arm around Kofi as he stirred.

"Mmm, hey, Shayna," Kofi said. "How was your bachelorette party?"

"You don't wanna know," Shayna said. "All I can say is Jasmine and Skye are dead meat."

"I think I know why."

"How was your bachelor party?"

"It was cool."

"Lucky you made it back because there is some unfinished business and I want my fiancé to be well-rested and ready."

"You got that right."

Then Shayna smiled as she cuddled Kofi's arms and fell asleep with him.


	102. Fatal Four Way

**Chapter 102: Fatal Four Way**

Fatal Four-Way was in Shayna's hometown of Long Island, New York and Jasmine was pacing back and forth in the Women's Locker Room at the arena.

"Jasmine, sit down and relax," Christina said.

"How can I relax when there's a possibility of seven radicals tearing this place apart at any moment?" Jasmine said.

"I know you're worried," Madison said as she stood up and put her hands on Jasmine's shoulder. "We hope that Bret Hart will be here so he'll handle this; but for right now, you have to calm down, okay?"

"Okay."

Then as Jasmine sat down on the bench, Skye went inside the Women's Locker Room with a microphone in her hand.

"Oh, Jasmine, you're here," Skye said. "Listen, I have some huge news to tell you."

"What is it?" Jasmine said.

"Okay, you've heard of the Today Show Summer Concert series?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just got a call that they want us to perform there in August."

"Oh, my God, are you kidding?"

"Nope, if you thought Wrestlemania was nervewrecking, think again."

"Wow, this is huge," Madison said. "I say go for it. I think the whole world is ready to see Scene 42."

"I totally agree," Christina said.

"Well, when Shayna and Destiny get here, they'll agree too," Jasmine said.

Then Fatal Four Way was on and Vince McMahon's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I apologize for having to start the show on a somber note," Vince said, "but unfortunately, the General Manager of RAW Bret Hart will not be here tonight. And here's why." They showed the Team NXT attack on Hart from last week's Raw. "I'm meeting with Bret Hart's representatives later tonight to determine when Bret will return to his duties and determine what action would be taken against those who attacked Bret. With that in mind, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the show, I thank you very much."

Then Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and shook hands with Vince before Vince talked with him and walked to the back. Drew walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then he smirked as he asked for a microphone.

"Teddy Long," Drew said, "Mr. McMahon just informed me that you have to get out here right now. I suggest you hurry, Teddy.

Then Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long came out from the curtain looking somber as Drew insulted him.

"Look at you, Teddy," Drew said as Theodore was walking, "you are pathetic, a shell of a man; but look on the bright side, Teddy, you've done the right thing and you're still collecting a paycheck for you and your family. Shame that you have no pride, though. Now Teddy, I want you to sit in that chair right there and when he wins back my Intercontinental Title, you are going to hand it to him. Now sit down now!"

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a silver shimmery tube top, black pants with splits and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Kofi went after Drew but the referee held him back.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship," Tony Chimel. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke, from Ghana, West Africa weighing in at 221 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston. And the challenger from Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 252 pounds, Drew McIntyre."

Shayna left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi immediately began throwing kicks at the legs and ducked a right hand from Drew as Kofi kept kicking at Drew and the referee held him back and Kofi twisted Drew's arm as he was kicking him again and Drew fought back with right hands and threw Kofi down by the hair and stomped his head. Kofi was trying to fight back as Drew blocked and Drew hit a right hand as he whipped Kofi to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Kofi countered with a monkey flip and a standing dropkick and clotheslined Drew over the top rope to the floor and Shayna was talking smack distracting Drew as he was about to go after as Kofi dove onto Drew.

Then Kofi landed a European Uppercut and then rolled him back in the ring but Drew rolled back out and he walked away as Kofi was on the ring apron and then Drew clipped Kofi's leg and Drew got back in the ring and grabbed Kofi as he threw him shoulder first into the ringpost and covered for a two count. Drew punched away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Drew grabbed Kofi as he clubbed him in the back and stretched Kofi's arm as he pulled him to the ring apron and got out of the ring as Drew pounded Kofi in the chest with a forearm and Kofi kicked Drew from the back.

Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew rammed Kofi to the ring and then he grabbed Kofi's arm and rammed it into the ringpost and Drew tossed Kofi back in the ring and covered for a two count and then Drew applied an armbar submission and Kofi got to his feet and landed an arm drag to get out of the hold. Drew went for a clothesline but Kofi slid under his legs and Drew hit him with a shoulder block and stared at Shayna as Drew stomped on Kofi's injured arm and kicked him in the head as Kofi crawled to the corner and Kofi tried to fight back but Drew punched away and stomped him down before the referee pulled him back.

Drew got frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and flipped him to the mat with an arm wringer for a two count and then applied a overhead wristlock and Kofi got to his feet as Drew yanked him to the mat by the hair and dragged his arm down and landed a knee drop to the head and was talking trash as he kicked Kofi in the head. Drew was mocking Kofi as Shayna got on the ring apron distracting Drew and Drew went after her as Shayna dropped down on the floor and Kofi was kicking Drew in the legs and Drew was pounding Kofi in the back and applied a chinlock with Kofi's legs under the ropes.

Then Drew applied the armbar submission and Kofi got to his feet and was hitting right hands to break out of the hold and bounced off the ropes as he went for a sunset flip and Drew tried to punch out of it but Kofi moved and Drew punched the mat and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Drew landed a kick to the injured arm. Then Drew grabbed Kofi's arm and landed a double knee on it for a two count and Kofi crawled to the corner as Drew stalked him and Drew grabbed him as he clotheslined him twice and Drew went for a short-arm clothesline but Kofi floated over it and hit a DDT and both men were down.

Kofi went to the corner as Drew charged into a back elbow and was kicking Drew in the legs and was hitting right hands before he went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and missed a clothesline as Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes and went for a leaping clothesline but Drew ducked and missed a clothesline as Kofi rolled up Drew for a two count. Drew went to the corner as Kofi charged into a back elbow and Drew went for a clothesline but Kofi leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a reverse bodypress for a two count and Kofi went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and hit the injured arm again and landed a neckbreaker on the knee for a two count.

Drew grabbed Kofi by the hair and went for a scoop slam but Kofi floated out of it and landed a Russian legsweep and Kofi pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Drew backed away and Kofi charged at Drew but Drew backdropped Kofi onto the ring apron. Drew was hitting some vicious punches and hit Kofi's head onto the top turnbuckle and went for a back suplex but Kofi shifted his weight and landed on top of Drew for a two count and Drew hit a running kick in the head and then went for the Future Shock DDT but Kofi blocked and whipped Drew to the corner and Kofi leaped onto the middle rope and landed a Tornado DDT.

Kofi covered but Drew got his foot on the bottom rope to stop the count and Kofi got up clutching his injured arm as he leaped onto Drew and punched away at him but Drew walked out of it with a powerbomb on Kofi for a near fall and Drew complained it as Drew picked up Kofi off the mat but Kofi hit the SOS for a two count. Shayna's jaw dropped as Kofi went after Drew but Drew tripped Kofi into the middle turnbuckles but Kofi grabbed a head scissors and Drew stood up and threw Kofi into the referee knocking him out and Kofi rolled onto the ring apron as Drew threw Kofi shoulder first into the ringpost.

Then Drew landed the Future Shock for the covered but the referee was out cold and Drew tried to revive him and then got out of the ring and grabbed Theodore as he took off his jacket and threw him in the ring demanding he make the count and Drew then ripped the shirt off the unconscious referee and threw it at Theodore ordering him to put it on. Long did so as Drew was barking at him to put the shirt on fast and Drew made the cover as Long counted two and then stopped and shook his head no as Drew glared at Long and backed him in a corner and Drew told Long he needs to count him or he would drop him.

Drew went to pick up Kofi for another DDT but Matt Hardy ran in from the crowd and gave Drew a right hand and Twist Of Fate as Long just watched nodding and Kofi then gave Drew a Trouble In Paradise kick and Theodore counted the pinfall for Kofi.

Shayna got into the ring and hugged Theodore and raised Kofi's arms in the air along with him. Theodore gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt and raised his arm in the air as Shayna applauded for him and Theodore left the ring, grabbed his jacket and walked away. Shayna was kicking Drew in the head and yelled at him as Kofi got on the turnbuckle and raised his title belt in the air and clapped his hands.

A few minutes later, Kofi and Shayna came out of the entrance to the arena.

"Oh, my God, I feel so good right now," Shayna said. "Did you see the look on Drew's face when Teddy Long didn't count to three? It was priceless."

"At least Teddy got his revenge," Kofi said. "I bet it felt good to get some payback."

"Yep, who's pathetic now? You know what? Since Drew McIntyre likes to bark orders at people, I got a little something for him."

"Oh, really? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm about to turn the tables on him."

Then it was time for the Fatal Four-Way Divas Championship match which was Skye versus Eve versus Alicia Fox versus Gail Kim.

Every Diva made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Eve and Skye battled it out as did Gail and Alicia and Gail went to whip Alicia to the corner but Alicia reversed and Gail leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Gail got kicked in the midsection and then Alicia hit a Northern Lights suplex for the cover but Eve broke the count and Eve went for a bridge cover but Skye broke the count. Then she covered Eve but Alicia broke the count and Gail landed some right hands to Alicia and Alicia got a knee to the midsection and Gail hit a couple of back elbows and ran into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and Eve was hitting Skye and Alicia with forearms and a dropkick to Skye.

Then Alicia dragged Eve by her hair and grabbed her for Skye to hit Eve but Skye hit Alicia instead and Alicia kicked Skye in the midsection and rammed her to the corner and choked her as Gail got on the ring apron and grabbed her by the hair as Alicia tried to knock her off and Eve was hitting Skye. Gail hit a shoulder tackle as she flipped over Alicia to get back in the ring and Gail bounced off the ropes and applied a headscissors while Eve put Skye in an armbar submission and Gail let go of her headscissors hold to break up Eve's hold on Skye and Gail applied an armbar submission of her own on Skye and then Alicia broke it up and she applied an armbar submission on Skye and Eve broke the hold as she rolled Skye to the floor and Jasmine ran over to check on her.

Eve kicked Alicia in the midsection and applied a camel clutch while Gail put Fox a Boston Crab at the same time and Skye got into the ring and bounced off the ropes to land a double clothesline sending Eve and Gail out of the ring and Alicia got in Skye's face and Skye was talking smack as she did John's "Shaman of Sexy" pose and then Alicia shoved her. Skye hit some forearms and whipped Alicia to the ropes and missed a clothesline as she hit a back kick for the cover but Eve broke the count and Eve kicked Skye in the midsection and went for her rolling neck breaker but Gail got into the ring and hit a double dropkick on both Eve and Skye.

Gail whipped Skye to the corner and landed a shoulder block and then Gail climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for the cover but Eve broke it up as Gail hit a couple of forearms and whipped Eve to the corner and Gail landed a shoulder block and got yanked down off the apron by Alicia. Gail kicked her off and got a head scissors on Alicia and went for a takedown before Alicia dropped Gail face first on the ring apron as Skye kicked Eve in the midsection and went for the Sweet Lips but Eve countered and kicked Skye in the midsection and landed a rolling neckbreaker and then climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a moonsault for the cover but Alicia got into the ring and threw Eve to the floor and Alicia covered Skye for the pin and the win.

"The winner of this match and new Divas Champion, Alicia Fox," Justin announced.

Then the referee gave Alicia the Divas' Championship belt and Alicia raised it in the air before kissing it and Jasmine was cradling Skye as she was holding onto her arm.

A few minutes later, Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he asked for a microphone.

"Everybody in this arena or watching at home under the age of 25 realizes that I'm the reason why you are watching the WWE right now," Chris said. "Everybody older than eight, that age, knows I'm the reason you continue to watch the WWE to this day. When I came here, I hooked you with my brilliance, I influenced and changed your lives for the better; but now, I have a problem. Seems that Chris Jericho is no longer the hot topic of the WWE, not the buzzword of this company, I mean, even my NXT protégé Wade Barrett gets more attention than I am and rightfully so, he's been making an impact while lately, I have not. And I realize that the reason for that during my entire career from the day I started making a name for myself in WCW to the day I interrupted the Rock in my very first appearance here in the WWE until I led Shawn Michaels to one of the greatest rivalries in the history of this company, I've always fought uphill, I've always been the underdog, I've always been trying to knock another man off the top of the mountain; well, now I'm at the top of the mountain and everyone is trying to knock me off. And that's despite the fact that I'm the most important performer on this roster, despite the fact that I'm the greatest champion of this generation or any other, I know none of you parasites can relate to me because none of you ever been the best in the world at what you do but I have for the past decade. And now as a result, I have a target on my back. And it seems that Evan Bourne is another in a long line of superstars trying to make a name for himself at my expense. I mean, even last week after RAW, he hit me with his patented shooting star press despite the fact that the match was over, it was uncalled for, it was unnecessary, it was unacceptable, it was not fair, I did not deserve that. I was a victim, but I demanded restitution and I got it and that's why I challenged Evan Bourne to a rematch tonight. Because I'm an honest man and I face my challenges face-to-face, eye-to-eye unlike the dishonest fly-by-night wannabe-never-was-nobody Evan Bourne. And Bourne, it's clear that you're the master of the Shooting Star Press because like a shooting star, your career began in a blaze of bright lights and fanfare and it's gonna end snuffed out, burned out and it's gonna fade away tonight at the hands of Chris Jericho. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black jacket with Navy Air Force emblems, black lace camisole mini dress, black net Capri-stockings, black hi-top Converse sneakers, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan was raising the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chris was shoving Evan as Evan was shoving back and the two locked up as Chris got a knee to the midsection and hit a forearm sending Evan to the corner and Chris whipped Evan into the corner and splashed him with a clothesline and Chris was talking trash as he slapped Evan in the back of the head. Chris punched Evan in the head and kicked him in the midsection as he whipped him to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurrana and then a drop toe hole as he bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick to the face for a two count.

Evan kicked Chris in the head and bounced off the ropes but Chris hit a clothesline for a two count and Chris grabbed Evan as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a right hand before he choked Evan with his boot and Chris grabbed Evan as he whipped Evan to the other corner and went for a splash but Evan moved out of the way. Chris missed a charge and fell over the top rope to the floor and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a bodypress onto Chris on the floor and Jasmine wildly cheered for Evan as Evan tossed Chris back in the ring as Evan got on the ring apron, Chris kicked him in the head and then hit the springboard dropkick knocking Evan to the floor.

Jasmine covered her mouth as Chris was showing off raising his arm in the air and Jasmine checked on Evan as Chris got out of the ring and Jasmine backed away as Chris threw Evan back in the ring and kicked him in the midsection before kicking him in the head and Chris grabbed Evan and went for a right hand but Evan blocked. Evan was kicking Chris in the legs and hit a chop to the chest and Evan bounced off the ropes as Chris hit a dropkick for a two count and Chris grabbed Evan and landed a snap mare and kicked him in the back and applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he tried to fight out of it and Chris landed a forearm to the back.

Chris went for a back suplex but Evan floated onto his feet and was kicking Chris all over before he went to whip to the ropes but Chris reversed and Evan landed a spinning heel kick and Chris stumbled to the corner as Evan splashed him before Chris fell in the corner and Evan landed a low dropkick in the corner for a two count. Evan was kicking Chris in the leg and went for a roundhouse kick but Chris ducked and hit a German suplex for a two count and Chris hit a right hand and slapped Evan in the face before he went to whip Evan but Evan reversed and ran into a back elbow and Chris climbed the middle turnbuckle but Evan leaped up and landed a hurricurrana for a two count.

Then Evan bounced off the ropes and went for the double kneedriver but Chris caught it and slowly dropped to the mat rolling Evan into the Walls Of Jericho and Evan struggled in the hold for a long while and grabbed the bottom rope for a break and Chris argued with the referee as Evan rolled and got up on the ring apron. Then Chris shoved him off the ring apron and into the announce table and Jasmine covered her mouth and was yelling at Chris as Chris got out of the ring and scared her off as Chris went outside and rammed Evan's head onto the announce table and Chris backed away as he stalked Evan.

Chris went for a clothesline on the floor but Evan dodged it and tripped Chris into the ring steps and Evan threw Chris back in the ring and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double kneedriver for a two count and Evan kicked Chris in the leg and went for a right hand but Chris blocked it and landed a double underhook backbreaker for a two count. Chris went for a Lionsault but Evan moved out of the way as Chris landed on his feet and Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a high kick and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Airbourne but Chris moved out of the way and Evan landed on his feet.

Then Chris hit the Codebreaker for the cover but Evan got his foot on the ropes and Chris argued with the referee as he stomped on Evan and yelled "Stay down you idiot!" as he landed a forearm and pounded him in the corner and Chris whipped Evan to the other corner and went for a splash but Evan moved out of the way and rolled up Chris for a two count. Chris grabbed Evan's legs and went for the Walls Of Jericho but Evan hooked his head as Chris stood up with Evan holding onto his head and Evan swung around into a DDT and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle but Chris caught up to him.

Chris climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Evan blocked and punched Chris knocking him to the mat and Evan got ready to jump but Chris got back up and crotched Evan and Chris clubbed Evan in the back and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a superplex again. But Evan tossed Chris back to the mat with a gourd buster and landed the Airbourne onto Chris's back for the win.

Jasmine jumped up and down happily as she got into the ring and hugged Evan and she helped him up. Evan rolled out of the ring and Jasmine followed him as he was trying to catch his breath and Evan raised the peace sign as Jasmine smiled. Evan got up as Chris was in the ring stunned and Jasmine was making fun of him as she helped Evan walk up the ramp.

Later, Jasmine, Skye and Christina ran backstage as they approached Evan, R-Truth, and the Hart Dynasty beaten down on the floor after the NXT Rookies once again attacked them before costing John Cena the WWE Championship in the Fatal Four-Way to Sheamus.

"Oh, my God, Evan," Jasmine said as she ran over to Evan and checked on him.

"You guys are alright?" Christina said as she checked on R-Truth and the Hart Dynasty.

"I'll try to get some help," Skye said as she ran off.

"Oh, Evan, baby, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm alright, I'll be okay," Evan said.

This was turning to be a huge ordeal for the WWE as the NXT Rookies didn't get their answer from Bret Hart who still wasn't around. The question was: what was going to happen next?


	103. Dangerous Intentions

**Chapter 103: Dangerous Intentions**

The next day, RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Evan, Jasmine, Skye and John were all laying together in the bed in John and Skye's hotel room.

After the NXT Rookies attacked again at Fatal Four Way last night, Skye and Jasmine were not feeling safe so Evan and John arranged they all get together for the night in case the NXT Rookies were to strike again.

Jasmine was the first one to wake up as she looked at Skye and John sleeping with Skye's arm wrapped around John. Then Jasmine looked at Evan sleeping as she leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Then Jasmine slowly got off the bed and went into the bathroom as she closed the door. Jasmine turned on the water in the sink and rinsed her face as she sighed.

Last night proved to be a rollercoaster and Jasmine feared of what the NXT Rookies would do next.

Then a few minutes later, Jasmine looked at the reflection of the mirror as someone opened the door and it revealed to be Evan.

"Hey," Evan said.

"Hey," Jasmine said as she turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I can't take much more of this. The NXT Rookies week after week beating up people and tearing down the whole place, I can't take it anymore. Don't you think Mr. McMahon could've done something when he had the chance? But no, he left; and then hours later, there it is again."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. Obviously, Mr. McMahon has to be involved in this? But why?"

"I think I know why."

Then Jasmine walked out of the bathroom to see John and Skye already woken up.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hi," Jasmine said as Evan came out of the bathroom.

"We heard what you said and…" John said, "Skye and I agreed that Mr. McMahon is involved with the NXT Rookies invading Monday Night RAW. There's a lot of clues to this."

"You're right, there are clues," Jasmine said as she and Evan sat on the bed. "The NXT Rookies never invaded Friday Night Smackdown; Wade Barrett said something Mr. McMahon said to Bret Hart leading to him coming to Fatal Four-Way and saying that Bret wasn't going to be there; Mr. McMahon left way before the NXT Rookies attacked you guys and John Cena was the first victim in the attack and again. Why? John Cena helped Bret Hart when he was berated by Mr. McMahon and Batista. Don't you guys see? This makes perfect sense because Mr. McMahon wanted Bret Hart out of the picture for what happened at Wrestlemania."

"But there's got to be another reason to all of this," Skye said. "Obviously Mr. McMahon wants something else besides closure."

"But what?" Evan said. "If Mr. McMahon wanted Bret Hart out of the picture, why would he let this happen every week?"

"I don't know," John said, "but it has to be something else. Everybody on the RAW roster is on high alert because you don't know when the NXT Rookies will strike again."

"Everybody on high alert?" Jasmine said. "What about Chris Jericho? He said that Wade Barrett gets more attention than he does and he's been making an impact while Chris hasn't. He never helped you guys fight off the NXT Rookies because of Wade Barrett and him being loyal to him.

"Man, forget Chris Jericho, he complains too much," Skye said. "He's still a suspect because he's probably involved as well. He said it himself: everyone is trying to knock him off the mountain and he obviously snapped."

"Maybe so," Evan said. "There's a lot to figure out here and hopefully, we'll have an answer by tonight.

Later in Bridgeport, Connecticut, RAW was on and it was time for the second rematch of Evan versus Chris Jericho.

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a purple vintage midriff top, denim shorts, black net stockings, purple hi-top Converse sneakers, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as he said,

"I requested this rematch tonight to make a statement not just to you, you fly-by-night wannabe, but to everyone of these parasites watching right now; because if I don't win this match tonight, I am going to walk out of this arena and out of the WWE forever."

Then Evan and Jasmine looked at each other as they smiled and Jasmine waved goodbye as Chris got into the ring and then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and hit a forearm before he hit Evan's head onto the turnbuckle and hit a couple more forearms before stomping on Evan and Chris whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan got a backslide cover for a near fall and Evan rolled up Chris for a two count and Evan whipped Chris to the ropes and went for a spinning back kick but Jericho ducked out of the ring and retreated to the floor to catch a breather. Chris walked around the ring as Evan climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a high body press and Jasmine onto Chris on the floor and Jasmine wildly cheered for Evan as Evan tossed Chris back in the ring and as Evan got on the ring apron, Chris kicked him in the head.

Chris got out of the ring and pulled Evan off the ring apron and whipped him to the security wall and Chris tossed Evan back in the ring and covered for a two count and Chris applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet and hit a couple of back elbows and bounced off the ropes as he rolled through Chris for a two count and Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick. Then Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide sending Evan out of the ring and Jasmine ran over to check on him and she helped him up as Evan made it back into the ring at the nine count and then Chris stomped on him before landing right hands.

Chris grabbed Evan and went for a vertical suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and landed on Chris as he covered for another near fall and Evan kicked Chris in the leg and hit a chop to the chest but Chris got a knee to the midsection and hit a forearm as he whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a spinning back kick and a high knee sending Chris to the corner. Then Evan raised the peace sign as he got a running double-foot smash for a near fall and went for a hurricurrana but Chris held on and applied the Walls of Jericho but Evan rolled onto his side and countered into a DDT for a two count and both men got up as Chris landed a double underhook backbreaker for a two count and Chris kicked Evan and got a knee to the back as he applied a submission hold.

Evan landed a knee to the head to break the hold and both men got up as Chris went to the corner and Evan ran into a back elbow and Jericho climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a axe handle but Evan leaped up and landed a hurricurrana for a two count and Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a double knee to the face but Chris rolled through and countered into the Walls of Jericho. Evan struggled in the hold for a while and then grabbed the bottom rope as Jasmine breathed a sign of relief and Chris got frustrated and then he went after Evan, who was on the ring apron, as Evan landed an enzguiri and climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for the Air Bourne but Chris got his knees up and immediately landed the codebreaker and scored a pin for the win.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as Chris smirked and was on his knees as the referee raised his arm in the air. Jasmine slowly got into the ring and checked on Evan as Jericho went to leave the ring but he walked over to Bourne as Jasmine backed away and picked him up. Jericho helped him to his feet before he to shove him back to the mat and Jasmine got up as she was pushing Chris in anger and yelled at him. Then Jasmine slapped Chris in the face and Chris threatened to hit Jasmine but Jasmine fell on the mat as Jericho smirked again and left the ring raising his arm in the air while Jasmine was cradling Evan staring at Chris.

Later, it was time for the match which was John versus Ted DiBiase.

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye and Eli Cottonwood following him.

Skye was wearing a purple and black lace halter mini dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The three walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy and she, Eli and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Maryse following him.

"Morrison, I know we had a match scheduled here for tonight," Ted said, "but as you can probably see , I have better things to do. But don't worry, I found a suitable replacement for you."

Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with his NXT Rookie Titus O' Neil following him. Zack looked at Maryse as he told her to call him and Zack & Titus walked down the ramp and Zack got on the turnbuckles as he was showing off and got back down as Skye and Eli left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Zack circled around the ring and locked up as John got Zack in the corner before a break and Zack shoved John as John went after but the referee separated the two as Zack landed a right hand and hit some more as he was talking trash and slapped John in the back of the head as he whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Zack's legs and hit a standing dropkick. John grabbed Zack as he was kicking him sending him to the corner and punched away at him before the referee pulled him back and John hit Zack's head on the turnbuckle and went for the Flying Chuck kick but Zack tripped him and John landed on the back of his head.

Then Zack stomped on John and grabbed him as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and then punched away and stomped on him before choking on John with his boot and John was between the middle and top rope as Zack catapulted him throat-first and Zack dragged John as he covered for a two count. Then Zack landed a snap mare as he landed a dropkick to the back of the head for a two count and applied a chinlock as John got to his feet and punched Zack in the midsection and Zack clubbed John in the back and went a neckbreaker but John countered into a roll-up for a two count.

Zack came back with a palm thrust before showing off and landed a knee drop to the face for a two count and applied the chinlock again and John got to his feet as he punched Zack in the midsection and landed a jawbreaker to break the hold and a step-up enziguiri and both men were down as John covered for a two count. Then John landed a right hand and blocked one from Zack as he hit a knee to the midsection and John hit another right hand and bounced off the ropes as he hit a clothesline and whipped Zack to the ropes as he landed a heel kick for a two count and John bounced off the ropes and missed a knee to the face.

Zack rolled to the ring apron and John went after him as Zack snapped John throat-first across the top rope and Zack got back in the ring and went for the Rough Ryder but John countered with a power bomb and landed the Starship Pain finisher for the win.

Eli and Skye got into the ring and Skye raised John's arms in the air along with the referee and John gave Eli some instructions and then Eli tried to celebrate by standing on the turnbuckles but John and Skye slowed him down and said he wasn't not ready for that.

A little later, SkyJazz was walking backstage having a conversation when Maryse walked up to them.

"Well, well, well," Skye said, "if isn't Ted DiBiase's new 'personal assistant,'" Skye said.

"Maryse," SkyJazz said as they laughed.

"What did you do, Maryse?" Jasmine said. "Did you sleep your way into becoming his assistant?"

"You know, I feel totally bad for Virgil," Skye said, "maybe he should be SkyJazz's assistant and we'll pay him very dearly."

"Yeah."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny," Maryse said. "You know, it's too bad that you're not the Divas' Champion and I will get my chance; but for right now, _J'ai décidé d'aller après SkyJazz et de te faire le salaire pour toute la merde que vous avez tirée sur moi pendant des mois ; et j'ai également engagé une diva pour mettre un coup sur vous deux comme avertissement_."

"Jasmine, I hope you took French in high school," Skye said. "What did Maryse just say?"

"She said, 'I've decided to go after SkyJazz and to make you pay for all the crap you pulled on me for months; and I've also hired a Diva to put a hit on you two as a warning,'" Jasmine said. "Really? Nobody can touch us…nobody. And who is this Diva you put to hit on us?"

Then a woman attacked Skye from behind and Jasmine tried to help Skye but Maryse grabbed Jasmine by the hair as she was hitting her and the woman was kicking and hitting Skye and she & Maryse tossed them around before they were left on the ground unable to fight back.

The other woman as known as Tamina, a second-generation Diva whose father is "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka and associate to a new tag team on RAW called the Usos.

Natalya and the Hart Dynasty ran over to the damage being done as she checked on SkyJazz.

"Oh, my God, girls, are you all right?" Natalya asked as neither girl responded.

Then the Hart Dynasty helped the girls to her feet and they walked away.

Later, Evan, John, Jasmine and Skye along with some of the WWE superstars were backstage as the EMTs were wheeling Vince McMahon to the ambulance who became another victim of the NXT Rookies.

Earlier, Vince fired Bret Hart for not attending Fatal Four Way and allowing the NXT Rookies to run wild yet again interfering in the Fatal Four Way WWE Championship match. Vince then informed the fans that a new and anonymous General Manager would take over emailing Michael Cole his dictates.

The mystery General Manager was quick to act as his first order of business was hiring all seven NXT Rookies much to everyone's disappointment and then allowed John Cena to invoke his rematch clause meaning that he will face Sheamus for the WWE Championship. Also to ensure there was no interference, Vince McMahon was appointed as special guest referee.

But during the WWE Championship match, the NXT Rookies once again made their way to attack to John Cena leaving Sheamus to bolt out. Despite Vince's strong guarantee of retribution for anyone who interferes, the NXT Rookies once again ambushed John Cena.

Just when everyone thought Vince was the mastermind of the NXT Rookies attacking Monday Night RAW the past several week, Vince found himself in a brutal beating at the hands of the Rookies after they seemingly offered apologies for their actions.

"Well," Skye said, "what do you think? Is this part of Vince McMahon's plan or was he just another victim as many of us are?"

"Something tells me it is," Jasmine said, "if not, we're in for a serious fight and a potential war."

"And we have to be ready," John said.

"We will be," Evan said.


	104. How Shayna Got Her Groove Back

**Chapter 104: How Shayna Got Her Groove Back**

Smackdown was in Manchester, New Hampshire and Kofi was teaming up with MVP and Christian in a six-man tag team match against Dolph Ziggler, Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer.

Shayna was looking through her cell phone in the Women's Locker Room when Madison walked inside.

"Hey, Shay," Madison said as she sat at the table next to Jasmine.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, have you talked to Christina?"

"Is this about last night?"

"Yeah, Jasmine and Skye seemed to think that Mr. McMahon is involved with the Nexus coming over to RAW causing a ruckus and you know what? I believe them."

"I believe them too. Everything Christina told me that Jasmine and Skye, it really starts to make the perfect sense. The Nexus never invaded Smackdown so it's obvious that Mr. McMahon wanted to get back at Bret Hart."

"But there's something else, the question is what?"

"Well, we hope to find out the answer but there is another question: who is this mysterious RAW General Manager? Do you think he or she have something to do with this? Maybe the Nexus attacking Mr. McMahon and invading was part of his plan whatever it is."

"That's another theory; I just hope Jasmine, Skye and Christina can figure this whole this out before it gets worse."

"It's like high school, being terrorized by the bullies."

"Speaking of bullies, have you seen Drew McIntyre yet?"

"Not yet."

"He's probably thinking of what to do since Fatal Four Way. Mr. McMahon won't be able to back him up this time now that Teddy Long has finally stood up for himself."

"I think Teddy Long is gonna give Drew McIntyre a dose of his own medicine."

A little later, NXT was on and it was time for the match which was Michael McGillicutty versus Titus O'Neil.

Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with his NXT Rookie Titus O' Neil following him. Zack & Titus walked down the ramp as Titus was slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring as Zack was hitting on the new female ring announcer as Titus was making dog noises. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and Michael McGullicutty following him.

Shayna was wearing a black silky top with lacy sleeves and a button ruffle trim front neck, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

The three including Michael walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring and Michael got on the turnbuckles and his arms in the air and got back down as Kofi, Shayna and Zack got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michael and Titus locked up and Michael tossed Titus to the corner and the two locked up again as Titus tossed Michael to the corner and landed a couple of shoulder blocks and went for a right hand but Michael blocked and hit a head butt and kicked Titus in the midsection as he clubbed him in the back of the head and bounced off the ropes as Titus got Michael on his shoulders. Michael was hitting Titus in the head as Titus rammed Michael to the corner and whipped to the corner twice before covering for a two count and Titus was kicking Michael before he whipped him to the ropes and landed a clothesline for a two count and Titus applied a chinlock and Michael got to his feet as he was punching Michael in the midsection and clubbing him in the back of the head.

Michael bounced off the ropes and ducked a right hand and Titus went for a Samoan Drop but Michael fell off his shoulders as he and Titus both fell to the mat and Titus covered for a two count and Titus landed a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes as he went for a splash but Michael got his knees up and bounced off the ropes and landed a neckbreaker for the pin and the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as the referee raised Michael's arm in the air and Kofi slapped hands with Michael as Shayna hugged him and Kofi & Shayna raised Michael's arms in the air and Shayna applauded for him and Kofi shook Michael's hand.

Then it was time for the match which was Kaval versus Eli Cottonwood.

Kaval was already in the ring as Lay-Cool was showing off their tank tops that said "No Pictures" and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye and Eli Cottonwood following him.

Skye was wearing a leopard print mini dress and her hair curled.

The three walked down the ramp and Eli got into the ring as Skye and John stood outside and Eli & Kaval kept looking at each other and the referee called for the bell.

Kaval landed a martial arts kick on the back of Eli's leg but Eli grabbed Kaval by the throat and tossed him to the corner and Kaval kicked Eli off as he climbed the top turnbuckle and applied a head scissors as he kicked Eli away and Kaval landed a spinning heel kick and Kaval bounced off the ropes and went to slide under Eli's legs but Eli grabbed Kaval by his head and tossed him face-first into the top turnbuckle. Eli stepped on Kaval and grabbed him as he applied a bear hug and Kaval was clubbing Eli in the head as Eli placed Kaval on the top turnbuckle and Kaval was able to fight out of the bearbug but Eli grabbed Kaval by the throat and Kaval tried a submission hold on Eli's arm in the ropes before a break.

Kaval kicked Eli in the arm but Eli grabbed Kaval and flung him away but Kaval landed on his feet and ducked a clothesline as Kaval landed a springboard enziguiri but Eli landed on his feet and Eli tossed Kaval over the top rope onto the ring apron and Eli went after him as Kaval kicked Eli in the midsection and Kaval climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a springboard double foot stomp to the neck for a two count. Kaval went for a springboard crossbody but Eli grabbed him by the neck and landed a facebuster choke slam for the win.

John and Skye got into the ring as the referee raised Eli's arm in the air and John & Skye raised Eli's arms in the air and they applauded for him as Lay-Cool tried to help up Kaval.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Kofi, MVP and Christian versus Dolph Ziggler, Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Curt went for a right hand but MVP blocked and landed some right hands but Curt punched MVP in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he went for a legsweep but MVP blocked and landed a throw for a near-fall and MVP grabbed Curt as he made the tag to Christian and Christian clubbed Curt in the back. Then Christian hit a right hand and slapped Curt in the face as he whipped to the ropes and hit a standing dropkick for a two count and Christian held onto Curt as he made the tag to MVP and MVP hit Curt on the side as Curt punched MVP in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a right hand as he made the tag to Dolph.

Dolph went to whip Curt onto MVP but MVP landed a boot to the face and hit a back elbow knocking Vance off the ring apron and MVP tossed Dolph over the top rope onto the floor and Christian & Kofi got into the ring as MVP dove onto Vance, Kofi landed a suicide dive onto Dolph and Christian landed a baseball to Curt. Shayna applauded for the guys as they stood up and Dolph back in the ring as Kofi and MVP left the ring and Dolph went for a right hand as MVP went behind him and applied a waistlock as Dolph hit a couple of back elbows and bounced off the ropes as MVP landed a boot to the face and whipped Dolph to the corner before splashing him.

MVP whipped Dolph back to the corner and landed a running right hand for a two count and held onto him as Kofi made a tag and landed a sunset flip into a roll-up for a two count and Kofi twisted Dolph's arm into an armlock and Dolph got to his feet as he twisted Kofi's arm and applied a headlock as Kofi shoved him to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block. Then Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him as he landed a flying back elbow for a two count and Kofi twisted Dolph's arm but Dolph landed a knee to the midsection as he twisted Kofi's arm and Kofi got an arm drag out of the hold and hit a standing dropkick.

Then Kofi grabbed Dolph as he landed a Russian legsweep and was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Curt tried to interfere as Kofi landed a right hand to him and Dolph attacked Kofi from behind and landed a snap mare as Dolph hit a rolling neck snap for a two count. Then Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair as he made the tag to Vance and held onto Kofi as Vance hit a back elbow to the head and hit a rolling neckbreaker for a two count and applied a chinlock as Kofi got to his feet and was punching Vance to get out of the hold and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Vance landed a back elbow to the face for a two count.

Vance grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Curt and Vance held onto Kofi in his arm as Curt hit a double knee to the midsection and Vance landed a knee to the midsection as Curt covered for a one count and landed a suplex for a two count and Curt applied a camel clutch stretching Kofi's shoulder and Kofi got to his feet as he hit a jawbreaker and both men were down. Curt made the tag to Dolph and Dolph attacked Kofi from making a tag and he dragged him to the middle of the ring as he hit a leaping elbowdrop for a two count and Dolph was talking trash as he was talking trash to Kofi and Kofi went to make a tag but Dolph grabbed him and hit a back elbow to the back of the head.

Dolph landed a scoop slam and was kicking Kofi as he was taunting the crowd and Kofi sprung up and took him down with a hurricanrana and leaped onto Dolph's shoulders as he tried to make a tag and rolled up Dolph as he ducked a clothesline and made the tag to Christian and Christian hit some right hands and a face-plant as Dolph crawled to the ropes and Christian jumped on his back and choked him using the top rope. Christian leaped over the top rope to the floor as Curt went after him and Christian hit a right hand and hit one to Dolph as he rolled back into the ring and Dolph kicked Christian in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands before he bounced off the ropes and kicked MVP off the ring apron.

Then Christian landed a inverted facelock backbreaker for a two count and Vance was about to go into the ring but Christian knocked Vance off the ring apron and Christian went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph reversed and Christian kicked Dolph as he landed a springboard sunset flip, but Dolph rolled through and landed a leg drop bulldog for a two count. Dolph grabbed Christian but Christian hit a hard right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle but Dolph caught up to him and Christian knocked Dolph back onto the mat with a right hand and landed a missile dropkick for the cover but Vance and Curt broke the count.

Kofi and MVP got into the ring and MVP leaped onto Vance over the top rope to the floor and Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise on Curt and rolled out of the ring and Christian went after Dolph but Dolph pulled Christian onto the top turnbuckle and went for the Zig-Zag but Christian held onto the top rope and hit the Killswitch for the win.

Shayna, MVP and Kofi got into the ring and Shayna & Kofi hugged Christian as the referee raised the men's arms in the air along with MVP. Shayna applauded for the men as Vance and Curt argued with Dolph at the ramp and Shayna, Kofi, MVP and Christian hugged each other for a job well done.

A little later, Drew McIntyre being escorted out of the arena by security after General Manager Theodore Long revealed that Drew's visa had expired and was ordered back to Scotland.

Then Shayna walked up to Drew with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well," Shayna said, "it looks like the shoe is on the other foot and the next thing I'm gonna say is who's pathetic now? What goes around comes around, Drew, and Mr. McMahon can't save your ass this time."

Then Shayna immediately kicked Drew in the groin and she laughed as Drew was lying on the ground and pain as Shayna walked feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Later, Kofi and Shayna were backstage having a conversation.

"Okay, now that Ghana and the U.S.A. are in the World Cup," Shayna said, "you're gonna place a bet with me because you think I'm against you?"

"Hey, no offense to the U.S.," Kofi said, "but if we're gonna play fair, then a bet is a bet."

"Okay, what will happen if Ghana wins?"

"Then…then you will have to wear a cheerleading with the Ghana flag on it and I'm gonna ask Nicole Mitchell to design it for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, you're on."

Then Kofi and Shayna shook hands as Shayna spotted Kelly Kelly.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Shayna said.

Then Shayna grabbed her Women's Championship belt as she walked over to Kelly Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly," Shayna said.

"Hi, Shayna, how are you?" Kelly Kelly said.

"I'm feeling really good now that Drew McIntyre is out of the way. I actually wanted to tell you that I've been really impressed with the way you handled yourself against Team Lay-Cool. You got guts."

"Ah, thank you."

"And I also wanted to say that I've been impressed by the way you handle yourself in the ring because if you keep that up, then I might put my Women's Championship on the line against you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, that's okay."

"Great, catch you later."

Then Shayna walked away as Kelly Kelly smiled.


	105. Must Be the Money!

**Chapter 105: Must Be the Money!**

RAW was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and SkyJazz was facing Maryse and Tamina in a Divas' tag team match.

Skye was backstage at the arena talking to her mom on her cell phone and ended the call when somebody snuck behind her and scared her.

"John, you scared me," Skye said as she turned around.

"I'm sorry," John said as he kissed Skye. "So I guess we're on for the fourth of July, huh?"

"Yep, I'm really looking forward to it. You know, this happens to be our first Fourth of July together since we got together last year."

"It really is. Maybe we'll spend some of it at your hangout spot in Santa Monica."

"That'll be perfect, we could see the fireworks from there."

"That'll be awesome."

"Oh, and another thing, are you wondering what's gonna happen tonight with the Nexus being signed to the WWE and Mr. McMahon not responding?"

"One thing for sure, I'm not worried and with this new General Manager only responding through email, I hope he can something about this."

"Yeah, because I don't know what could happen next. This is serious and somebody else could get hurt. We just don't know who."

"We gotta come up with something."

A little later, RAW was on and SkyJazz was in the Women's Locker Room getting ready for their Divas' tag team match.

"You know, this anonymous General Manager must be pretty smart if he thinks the WWE Superstars are gonna cause a ruckus like the freaking Nexus does the past several weeks," Skye said. "I mean, we have to protect our ground here and we can't touch the Nexus? How unpredictable! You know what I'm saying, Jasmine?"

Jasmine didn't respond as she was standing against the wall sulking and Skye walked up to her.

"Hello!" Skye said as she snapped her fingers. "Earth to Jasmine!"

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said. "I just…I'm really tired of this Nexus showing up here and causing a disturbance every time. It's really starting to get to me and everyone else around here."

"I know, that's exactly what I'm saying. But the General Manager has made sure that even though the WWE Superstars can't touch, the Nexus won't do anything."

"That's just it and it doesn't make sense to us. But let's hope this will bring an end to this."

"Good, now let's focus on taking care of Maryse and Tamina."

"Okay."

Then SkyJazz grabbed their masks & hoodies and left the Women's Locker Room.

Then it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which SkyJazz versus Gail Kim and Eve Torres.

SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing their black hoodies with "Skye" and "Jazz" on the back and two Jabbawockeez masks.

"This is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Skye and Jasmine Morgan, SkyJazz."

Skye was wearing a red see-through top with a silver cross in the back, black bustier, black shorts and her hair in ponytails. Jasmine was wearing a red bikini top, black shorts, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight.

SkyJazz posed together as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air as Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope and she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign. Then SkyJazz took off their masks and Skye went down on the mat as Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tamina following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Tamina and Maryse," Justin announced.

Maryse and Tamina walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Tamina got into the ring as Maryse went around the ring, got on the apron and got into the ring before flipping her hair backwards. Then the four went face-to-face with each other as Maryse & Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Tamina immediately kicked Skye in the midsection and landed big forearms and choked Skye and Tamina clubbed her in the back of the head and Tamina grabbed Skye as Skye fought back punching Tamina in the midsection and Tamina hit a forearm as she went to whip Skye to the ropes but Skye reversed twisting Tamina's arm and kicked her in the midsection. Then Skye bounced off the ropes and went for a sunset flip but Tamina held on and landed a knee to the face and Tamina grabbed Skye and landed a forearm and grabbed her by the hair as she whipped her to the corner and splashed her before hitting a snap mare for a two count.

Then Tamina dragged Skye down by the hair as she made the tag to Maryse and Maryse kicked Skye in the midsection and grabbed her by the hair as she dragged her down and Maryse kept grabbing Skye's hair as she hit her head onto the turnbuckle and made the tag to Tamina and held onto Skye as Tamina kicked her in the midsection. Tamina grabbed Skye and whipped her to the corner and went to splash her but Skye moved out of the way and made the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine landed a couple of clotheslines before hitting a huracanrana on Tamina and hit a couple of forearms before she went to whip Tamina to the ropes but Tamina reversed and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Jasmine countered with a lateral press for a two count.

Jasmine kicked Tamina in the back of the head and landed a standing dropkick sending Tamina to the corner and went for a spinning backfist combination but Tamina rolled to the outside and Skye grabbed her as she rammed her onto the ring apron and Maryse got into the ring and grabbed Jasmine by the hair as Jasmine landed a high knee to the face sending Maryse out of the ring. Then Tamina attacked Jasmine from behind and went for a boot to the face but Jasmine moved and landed a high knee to the face and went to whip Tamina to the corner but Tamina reversed and charged into a head scissors and Jasmine rolled through hitting Tamina's head onto the top turnbuckle.

Then Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle as she landed the moonsault and covered for the win before Maryse lost her chance to break the count.

"Here is your winner, SkyJazz," Justin announced.

Skye rolled into the ring as Jasmine helped her up and the referee raised SkyJazz's arms in the air. Maryse was throwing a fit as Tamina rolled out of the ring and Maryse made a hand gesture as she walked away as SkyJazz stared at her.

Later, SkyJazz and Christina were in the Women's Locker Room after witnessing another vicious attack by the Nexus.

Earlier, the anonymous General Manager revealed that if any member of The Nexus puts their hands on a WWE Superstar, they will be terminated. Similarly, if a WWE Superstar lays their hands on a Nexus member, they will be suspended.

That led to the Nexus beating up WWE Hall of Famers Arn Anderson, Dean Malenko, Mike Rotunda, Jerry "the King" Lawler and Michael P.S. Hayes after celebrating the career of Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat who was another victim.

"The Nexus were at it again beating up WWE Hall of Famers and we couldn't save them because of this stupid General Manager!' Jasmine said.

"He didn't consider the WWE Hall of Famers as WWE Superstars," Skye said. "You know what? Maybe this anonymous General Manager had something to do with the Nexus and is the leader. Maybe Mr. McMahon's ego got in the way again to hire this new GM behind Bret Hart's back to get Bret out of the way only for him to get attacked."

"Maybe the GM planned for the Nexus to get Mr. McMahon out of the way after he got to him to get rid of Bret Hart," Christina said. "But who would do a thing like that?"

"Somebody's got a vendetta against the WWE," Jasmine said. "Are we gonna sit here to see another Nexus attack or should we find out who this GM is so we can put his plan to a halt?"

"Maybe we can," Skye said. "If this GM is only responding through email, we could get him to confess through email. Could you do that, Jasmine?"

"Me? I can't do that, I don't wanna worry Evan."

"Jasmine, you know everything about computers," Christina said. "Maybe you can break into this person's email account and look through his information to see who he is."

"Wait a minute, you're right. I can do that, but how?"

"All we have to do is find someone to get that computer and get email his address," Skye said.

"I think I know who."

Later, it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was Evan, John, Randy Orton and R-Truth versus Chris Jericho, Edge, the Miz and Ted DiBiase.

Earlier, special guest host Rob Zombie announced that the eight Superstars would participate in RAW's Money in the Bank Ladder Match before the GM announced the main event.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ted immediately kicked John in the midsection, clubbed in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle before kicking away at him and the referee had to pull him back and Ted went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and landed a back body drop and grabbed Ted as John made the tag to R-Truth and R-Truth shouted "What's up?" as he landed a right hand to the midsection. Then R-Truth slapped Ted in the face and twisted his arm as Ted hit a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes as R-Truth tossed Ted over the top rope to the floor and made the tag to Evan as Evan was waiting for Ted to get up and Evan landed a running high kick off the ring apron onto Ted.

SkyJazz high-fived each other as Evan tossed Ted back in the ring and ducked a right hand as Evan was kicking Ted in the back of the leg and covered for a two count and Evan grabbed Ted as Ted landed a knee to the midsection and made the tag to Miz and Evan immediately landed an arm drag for a one count. Miz kicked Evan in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands before he went to whip Evan to the ropes but Evan reversed with a drop toe hold and bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick and Miz rolled to the corner as Evan landed a running low dropkick for a two count.

Evan twisted Miz's arm and whipped him to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Ted got a cheap shot as the referee was distracted and Miz stomped on Evan as he made the tag to Chris and walked around the ring showing off as he raised his arm in the air and then bounced off the ropes as he kicked Evan in the midsection. Then Chris grabbed Evan as he catapulted him throat-first onto the bottom rope and Ted kicked Evan in the head as Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide sending Evan out of the ring and Chris mocking Randy as Edge was kicking Evan.

Chris got out of the ring and threw Evan back into the ring before slapping him in the back of the head and Evan tried to make the tag to Randy as Chris pulled him back to heel to make the tag to Miz and Chris landed a big right hand as Miz stomped on Evan and stepped on him as he landed a knee to the back and hit a couple of back elbows to the shoulders. Miz stalked Evan as he stomped him on his back and applied a Camel Clutch and Evan got to his feet as he was hitting Miz to the midsection but Miz landed a knee to the midsection and went for a vertical suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and ducked a clothesline as Evan made the tag to John

John leaped into the ring and landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a heel kick and John whipped Miz to the corner hard and landed the Flying Chuck and then John went for the Starship Pain but Ted dragged Miz out of the ring and John leaped out of the ring with a corkscrew splash onto Ted and Miz on the floor. John went to throw Miz back into the ring but Edge attacked him from behind and stomped on him as the referee was busy with Chris & R-Truth and Chris grabbed a ladder as he rammed it toward John's midsection was and feigning injury as Skye was yelling at the referee and Miz threw John back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Miz made the tag to Chris and Chris grabbed John as he landed a right hand and choked on John on the bottom rope before the referee pulled him back and Ted was clubbing John in the back of the head as the referee was distracted and kicking him as Chris grabbed John by the hair sending him on the ring apron and went for a suplex but John landed on his feet and rolled up Chris for a two count. Then Chris landed a standing dropkick and was taunting John's teammates as he grabbed John and made the tag to Edge and Chris held onto John as Edge kicked him in the midsection and grabbed John's arm as he landed a knee to the midsection and Edge grabbed John by the hair as John was punching Edge in the midsection and hit a right hand as Edge got a drop toe hold.

John tried to make a tag as Edge dragged him and made the tag to Ted and Ted attacked John as he punched away at him before the referee pulled him back and John rolled to the corner as Ted kicked him in the midsection and whipped him back to the corner and landed a few knees to the midsection as John fought back with right hands to the midsection and a forearm. John ran into a power slam from Ted for a two count and Ted applied a chinlock as he dragged John to the corner and made the tag to Edge and Edge kicked John in the midsection and stomped on him as he grabbed John and whipped to the corner.

Then Edge charged into a boot to the face and John ran into a boot to the face and Edge went to the corner as he waited for John to get up and went for the Spear but John moved out of the way and Edge missed in the corner and both men were down as John tried to make a tag but Edge grabbed him by his leg and John landed an enziguiri to the back of the head. Both men were down again and Edge crawled as he made the tag to Chris and John made the tag to Evan and Evan ducked a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurrana and a standing dropkick and Evan went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and Evan landed a spinning heel kick.

Chris went after Evan as Evan hit a right hand and another spinning heel kick for a two count and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle but Chris caught him with a right hand and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went for a superplex but Evan landed a couple of knees to the head and hit a right hand knocking Chris to the mat and Evan went for the Air Bourne and Chris moved out of the way as Evan landed on his feet and Chris immediately landed the Codebreaker. Both men were down as Chris crawled to make the tag to Ted and Evan made the tag to Randy and Randy ducked a right hand and immediately landed the RKO and for the win.

Randy looked down at Ted as the referee raised his arm in the air and Edge jumped Randy from behind and landed a low dropkick knocking off R-Truth and Edge got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder. Edge threw the ladder back into the ring and grabbed it as R-Truth got into the ring and Edge rammed the ladder towards him. As Edge tried to use it again, Evan and John dropkicked the ladder into Edge's face and Chris got into the ring as Evan landed a high knee sending Chris out of the ring. Then Evan leaped onto the top rope with John's help and Evan leaped onto Chris as Miz attacked John from behind and landed the Skull Crushing Finale and Miz was left alone in the ring staring up at the briefcase hanging above the ring. Miz then set up a ladder and climbed the ladder and SkyJazz entered the ring to knock Miz off the ladder.

Randy got into the ring as SkyJazz left and Randy set up the ladder and climbed it toward the briefcase and retrieved it as he held it up in the air as RAW came to a close.

A little later, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room in the bed watching a movie as Jasmine was in Evan's arms.

"You know, Jasmine," Evan said. "I really hope you know what you're doing with your plan."

"Hey, Vickie Guerrero had no idea the Guerrero and 'Eddie's Angels' were on her the whole time," Jasmine said. "With my computer knowledge, the anonymous GM won't have a clue. If he's behind the Nexus attacks, it's up to the Angelic Coalition to stop him."

"I trust you because I don't know if the WWE Superstars and myself can handle another senseless Nexus attack with this person taking over and Mr. McMahon unreachable. I feel really bad for the Hall of Famers getting involved."

"We both do."

Jasmine had already put her plan into motion; and all the Angelic Coalition needed to do was to find out who the anonymous General Manager and what his plan is involving the Nexus.


	106. Confessions of a Broken Heart…Not!

**Chapter 106: Confessions of a Broken Heart…Not!**

Smackdown was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Shayna was in the Women's Locker Room reading a book when Destiny walked inside.

"Hey, Shay," Destiny said.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"So, two weeks away, huh?"

"Yes, oh, my God, after everything that has happened the past few weeks," feel so good right now, I know there's nothing to worry about. All I wanna do is marry Kofi Kingston and start our life together."

"I totally feel you and speaking of Kofi, do you have that outfit that you're gonna wear since you lost the bet against him?"

"Yes, I do."

Shayna went inside her suitcase and pulled out a cheerleader outfit made out of Ghana flag.

"Oh, that's so cute," Destiny said.

"Whatever," Shayna said. "A bet is a bet and I have to wear this tonight."

"Does Kofi have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, against Dolph Ziggler and you know what? He shouldn't waste his time with Vickie Guerrero because she's a ho."

"Tell me about it, she never learns her lesson."

"Well, I ain't worried about her but she better watch because you know me; I don't play."

Then NXT was on and it was time for the NXT Poll and also the first elimination which was a huge surprise at the beginning of the show.

"Rookies," Matt said, "the moment that you have been anticipation is upon us. You finally get to see how you been evaluated in the eyes of the WWE Pros and the eyes of the WWE Universe. But that anticipation has turned to trepidation as we learned earlier tonight one of you will be eliminated. Lucky Cannon, you have immunity due to your victory In the Keg Carrying challenge so your safe for tonight. But or the rest of you, the time for talking so over, let's see the NXT Poll."

Then the NXT Poll went as followed: #1 Kaval, #2 is Percy Watson, #3 is Michael McGillicutty. #4, Alex Riley, #5 Lucky Cannon and #6 is Eli Cottonwood.

Kofi, John, Skye and Shayna seemed just as happy as they were pleased with how the poll went.

"Okay, Titus O'Neil Harris and Husky Harris, please step forward," Matt said as the two men stepped forward. "Now for one of you, this dream is ending a lot quicker than you thought; but for the other guy who remains, it's important to understand that you got your work cut out for you, you have a long haul ahead of you. With that said, let's see who's going home."

Then the final two poll votes were #7 Husky Harris and #8 is Titus O'Neil.

Skye and Shayna weren't happy now considering how much Husky Harris has been a hothead as of late.

"Titus, what's going through your mind right now?" Matt asked. "You're going home, take this time, tell the world why they were wrong, tell them all about Titus O' Neal."

"Well, I can say this," Titus said. "Just like many of you in this crowd, many of you at home that had to deal with numerous obstacles than I have had to deal with in this ring. Some of you have fought cancer, some of you had to deal with your family going overseas to Afghanistan and not coming, some of you had to teach kids that are so hard to teach and told over and over again what they can't do. Regardless of the fact that I'm going home tonight, I still want all of you to understand to remember life is a game and you must make it what you can. So while you are living and take each and every opportunity that you can to make it a win!"

"Let's hear it one more time for a class act, Titus O'Neal."

Titus then walked up the ramp shaking hands with the fans.

"Well, gentlemen" Matt said, "you now understand the finality of being on NXT and the competition will intensify. One of you have already gone home. We're gonna find out who's gonna be the WWE's next breakout star as NXT continues to roll on!"

Then Titus was hugging his NXT Pro, Zack Ryder as well as Skye & Shayna and Titus posed as he was making dog noises and walked to the back as NXT came to a close.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing her Ghana cheerleading outfit, black boots, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as he pointed at Shayna as Shayna was modeling her cheerleading outfit.

Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler was walking down the hallway as Vickie Guerrero walked up to him.

"You know, like I said before," Vickie said, "you win tonight, and that Intercontinental Title match is all yours."

"Vickie, I told you," Dolph said, "I got this, that title match is gonna be all mine."

Then Dolph was looking at something getting him distracted.

"What are you looking at?" Vickie said.

"What?" Dolph said. "What did you say? Nothing."

Then she potted Rosa Mendes doing jumping backs in the background.

"Hola, Dolph, hola, Vickie," Rosa said.

Vickie reacted jealously as she and Dolph walked away.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Vickie walked around the ring and sat next to the announcers. Dolph got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph immediately went behind Kofi and took him down as he covered for a two count and he tried again before Kofi rolled him up for a one count and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a right hand as he whipped Kofi to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Kofi countered into a monkey flip and hit a European uppercut. Then Kofi whipped Dolph to the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph held on to the ropes and rolled out of the ring as Kofi signaled that Dolph was close and Dolph was talking to Vickie and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide sending Dolph to the announcers' table.

Then Kofi got out of the ring and went to throw Dolph back in the ring but Dolph reversed and whipped Kofi into the ring apron and landed a clothesline from behind and Dolph threw Kofi back in the ring and covered for a two count and Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet but Dolph took him down and kicked him in the back before covering for a two count. Dolph kicked Kofi again and landed a snap mare before hitting a running neck snap for a two count and Dolph went after Kofi as Kofi hit a back elbow and a punch to the midsection but Dolph clubbed Kofi in the back and kicked him in the leg before landing a snap mare and a leaping back elbow for a two count and was clubbing Kofi in the head as Dolph looked at Vickie.

Dolph whipped Kofi to the corner and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody block for a two count and Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick as he bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofu pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes to land the Boom Drop. Then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hand and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph countered and landed a leg drop bulldog for a near fall and Dolph got frustrated as he talked to Vickie and turned around as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna got into the ring and helped Kofi up as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Vickie was shaking her head as the referee gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt and Kofi & Shayna left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

Meanwhile, Vickie has her arms folded as she looked at Dolph disgusted with him and walked away as if to say he blew it with her.

Later, Serena was walking down the hallway looking gloomy when after an effort to prove C.M. Punk's innocence in the attack on The Undertaker weeks ago, Serena revealed a shocking video footage of herself at a bar drinking much to the dismay of the Straight Edge Society and Kane.

"Oh, well, lookie here," Shayna said as she, Destiny and Rochelle came forward, "if isn't the anti-Diva Serena who just got caught breaking the Straight Edge Pledge…"

"Drinking," Dream's Secret said as they laughed.

"I told you the Straight Edge Society was full of crap, didn't I?" Rochelle said. "You see what happens when you fall in with the wrong crowd? Someone's head got shaved after berating Rey Mysterio in front of his family and you got caught drinking."

"Yeah, Straight Edge means I'm better than you?" Destiny said. "Baloney."

"Maybe you should leave the Straight Edge Society and have a drink with us. Oh, yeah, and grow your hair too. That look is way out of style."

Then Dream's Secret and Rochelle laughed as they walked away and Serena hung her head low.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Michelle McCool.

Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd. Then Kelly Kelly got back down and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Layla following her. Lay-Cool posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got in the ring as Layla got in Tiffany's face.

Michelle attacked Tiffany from behind and threw her to the security barrier and Lay-Cool hugged each other as Kelly and the referee got out of the ring to check on Tiffany. Layla then sprayed air freshener around ringside as Dream's Secret ran down the ramp and attacked Lay-Cool from behind. Dream's Secret stomped on Lay-Cool and was beating them up and then Madison came out as she grabbed Layla onto her shoulders and slammed her down on the floor and grabbed her again as Madison took her away. Then Shayna grabbed the air freshener as Destiny threw Michelle in the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kelly aggressively attacked Michelle stomping on her and grabbed her as Michelle kicked her in the midsection and in the face and grabbed Kelly as she looked at Dream's Secret and landed a European uppercut and sat on her before landing a back elbow and tossed Kelly across the ring and Michelle was landing a few knee drops. Michelle dragged Kelly by her leg and stomped on her as she rammed Kelly to the corner and kicked away at her before choking Kelly with her boot before the referee pulled her away and Tiffany distracted the referee feigning injury and Shayna got Michelle's attention spraying her in the face as Kelly rolled her up for the leverage pin.

Kelly quickly got out of the ring as Michelle was rolling around the ring trying to see as Dream's Secret raised Kelly Kelly's arm in the air. Then the girls including Tiffany laughed at Michelle as Dream's Secret made fun of her and Michelle was coughing trying to regain her composure.

Later after Smackdown was over, Shayna was in her and Kofi's hotel room on the bed looking over her wedding invitation. It was a shimmering gold Legend-size invitation with embossed borders that said,

__

Love makes life a paradise...

We invite you to be with us

as we begin our new life

together

on Friday, the sixteen of July

Two thousand ten

At three o'clock in the afternoon

Living Faith Christian Church

25 Hempstead Turnpike

Farmingdale NY 11735

Shayna Taylor-Marie Brooke

and

Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah

Shayna set her invitation down on the nightstand when Kofi came out of the bathroom and got into bed next to Shayna. Shayna wrapped her arm around Kofi as she kissed him.

"What was that for?" Kofi asked.

"Nothing, just felt like it," Shayna said.

Then Shayna snuggled in Kofi's arms as Kofi turned off the lamp and the two fell asleep.


	107. Falling Flat on Their Backs

**Chapter 107: Falling Flat on Their Backs**

RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee and Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room on her laptop computer when Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Jasmine," Christina said. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at some masks because you know Kofi and Shayna are throwing a masquerade shower next week before their wedding," Jasmine said.

"Oh, yeah, that is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, I love masquerade parties. I found a mask for Evan but I can't find one for me."

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"Something black and sexy to match my dress for the party."

"Hmmm…" Christina was looking on the computer as she spotted a mask that caught her eye. "How about this one?"

Christina pointed at a black mask with feathers on the top and a huge star rhinestone between the eyes.

"You like stars and the mask is black," Christina said. "What do you think?"

"I think I smell a really hot night ahead," Jasmine said. "I definitely love it. I'm getting this right now."

"Cool, so are you and Skye gonna join some WWE Superstars in the fight against the Nexus tonight if this anonymous GM punish them in some way?"

"Well, if that happens…" Then Jasmine went into her suitcase and pulled out her whip. "…then I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Then Christina nodded her head.

Then RAW was on and the Nexus were in the middle of the ring as Wade Barrett stepped forward.

"Now last week, I received an e-mail from the General Manager of Raw informing me that I was to assemble the Nexus in this ring at the start of today's show in order to face the appropriate consequences for our actions," Wade said. "Now I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told the GM and that is this: we cannot reveal right now why we did what we did to Mr. McMahon, but rest assure, it needed to happen. You see, it's part of a bigger picture, a much bigger picture. Now Mr. McMahon thought that he controlled us, but believe me, that is not the case. Things changed very, very quickly. And just like all of you, he had absolutely no idea as to our agenda. Now with that being said, I believe Mr. Sheffeld here has something to say regarding Ricky Steamboat."

"Unlike what they did to Mr. McMahon," Skip said, "what we did last week to Ricky Steamboat and the legends, we did that for fun. You see, we found a loophole in the GM's ruling and we exploited it. You people won't admit it, but you loved every, every second of it. You watched like rubbernecks on the highway gawking at the scene of a car accident. Fact is, more people now are interested in Ricky Steamboat's DVD than before we attacked him. So the way I see it is that he should be thanking each and every one of us. And I'll even go out…"

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Wait a moment, please," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium.

He read the email on the computer that said,

"The GM has decided on his punishment for the Nexus, for their assault on WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. Per our General Manager and I quote, '_None of the Nexus can compete for a WWE Title until further notice. And further more, as of this moment, the rule of Nexus members not being able to touch RAW Superstars and vice versa has been lifted.'_"

Then John Cena's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a red vest-styled top, green camouflage pants, and her hair in a sided ponytail.

"You know, the seven of you," John said, "you guys have done quite a lot ever since you got here but there's one thing you haven't done just yet…and that's get yourselves into a fair fight. By my math, that would make the numbers seven on seven."

Then Randy Orton, R-Truth, Evan, John Morrison, and the Hart Dynasty along with Jasmine and Skye came out from the curtain. Then the group walked down the ramp before other RAW superstars Sheamus, Chris Jericho, the Usos, Ted DiBiase, the Miz, and Edge attacked the group from behind as Jasmine, Skye and Nicole ran off.

There was a seven on seven battle with the RAW wrestlers as the other seven were cleared out of the ring except for Jey Uso, in which John landed an Attitude Adjustment on. Jey rolled out of the ring as the girls got into the ring.

"You just don't get it, do you, Cena?" Sheamus said.

"No, you idiot!" John said. "You don't get it! What the hell are you doing? What the hell the rest of you doing? We just had them! We could've taken them out! Why would do something like that?"

"You know what? Maybe you don't want to take them out, huh? Fully enough, the one WWE Superstar they seem to attack over and over is you, John Cena. Now I don't know what the Nexus' agenda is, but they seem to take you and Bret Hart and everybody on this stage supports it. Last week, you asked me to join you in the fight against Nexus; well, I can tell you that me and everybody here respectfully decline. And if either of your friends have any brains, they would too."

Then Randy Orton took the microphone from John and said,

"Hey, Sheamus, listen up and listen good. Me and John Cena are not friends and probably never will be, unless they we to. Now the Nexus is a serious threat to each and every one of us; so Edge, what's the matter with you exactly? Have you forgotten how the Nexus jumped us at the Fatal Four Way. You know what? Forget it, if we can't take out the Nexus right now, then why don't we finish what we started with the seven of you?"

Then Jasmine took the microphone from Randy and said,

"Hey, you know what? That's not a bad idea because the way I see it is that Sheamus and Edge are big chickens who won't admit it."

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager. Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium and he read the email on the computer that said,

"The General Manager says and I quote,"

__

"Don't even think about fighting right now. If you want action tonight, you'll get it because all eight members in the Money in the Bank Ladder match will be in action against each other in a series of matches tonight. And John Cena, later tonight, you're going to step in this ring with Wade Barrett, but it's not going to be a match. The General Manager wants John Cena and Wade Barrett to shake hands and call a truce."

"We all know the anonymous General Manager is watching right now," John said, "so Mr. anonymous GM, how about instead of shake the hand of Wade Barrett for a truce, I take my hand, put it in a fist and knock his teeth out? Would that work?"

Then the lights went out signaling another e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"The General Manager says and I quote…" Michael said.

__

"John, with all due respect, I need you to be the bigger man here. I trust you'll do the right thing, If not, your actions will be met with appropriate consequences and that's…"

Then Michael paused as he read something all too familiar. _"….and that's the bottom line because the GM says so."_

Everyone looked at each other as they heard the all too familiar words of a certain WWE Hall of Famer and Jasmine & Skye hoped to God that the anonymous General Manager wasn't who they thought it was.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match which was John versus Ted DiBiase.

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a tan mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Maryse following him. The two walked down the ramp and Maryse walked around the ring as she smirked at Skye who stared back and sat at the announcers' table as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Ted immediately kicked John in the midsection and went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a forearm and kicked Ted in the midsection and went to whip him to the ropes but Ted reversed and tossed John in the air and kicked him in the midsection before stomping on him and Ted stood on John's chest while holding onto the top rope before the referee pulled him away. Then Ted grabbed John and landed some knees to the midsection before hitting a snapmare and applied a body scissors as John was hitting back elbows and Ted got a waistlock but John hit a another back elbows and Ted punched John in the midsection and yanked John on the top rope before covering for a nearfall.

Ted kicked John to the head and was talking trash before stomping on him and Ted was showing off as John was hitting right hands and Ted kicked to the midsection as he whipped John to the ropes and John rolled up Ted for a two count and John blocked a right hand from Ted as he was hitting a couple of right hands and landed a clothesline. John whipped Ted to the ropes and landed a heel kick for a near fall and John went for the Moonlight Drive but Ted shoved John away and landed a power slam for a near fall and Ted grabbed John but John landed an enzuigiri and both men were down.

Then Maryse was grabbed John Morrison's jacket and put it on her as Skye noticed it and immediately took her down as Ted landed with a thumb to the eye and Skye was fighting with Maryse as Tamina came out of nowhere and attacked Skye from behind before ramming her to the security barrier as then Ted landed the Dream Street on John for the win.

Tamina immediately walked away as Maryse fixed herself up and got into the ring and was showing off wearing John's coat before kissing Ted on the cheek. Then Maryse took off the jacket and threw it down on John before she and Ted left the ring as Skye tried to get up with her back hurting.

A little later, SkyJazz, Christina and Natalya were in the Women's Locker Room as Christina was tending to Skye's back.

"Ooh, my back hurts a lot," Skye said.

"Here, keep putting ice on it," Christina said as she put ice on Skye's back.

"Skye, I am so sorry," Natalya said. "I had no idea Tamina was going to attack you from behind."

"Don't worry about it," Skye said. "Maryse knew I was gonna get her so she had to bring her new BFF to get me, I know. I swear if I see Maryse again, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. Oh, that bitch."

"Oh, Skye, I am so sorry," Paris said as she came forward with her triplet sisters. "I am so sorry that Tamina hurt your back that like that. How embarrassing for you."

"Not embarrassing as Maryse wearing your boyfriend's fur coat," Katrina said. "That is such a nice coat. I should wear that."

"Yeah, it'll probably look good on you," Gabrielle said.

"Hey, what is your angle?" Natalya said.

"Nothing, just a little 'Hart-to-Hart' talk if you know what I mean," Paris said as she and her sisters laughed. "Oh, yeah, and Jasmine, I'd watch out on the Cutting Edge if I were you because things are about to get ugly when Chris Jericho and Edge are around."

"Yeah," Katrina said as the sisters laughed.

"You girls just love to make fun of everybody, do you?" Christina said. "It's no wonder you girls are always high maintenance."

"Don't hate us because we're beautiful," Gabrielle said. "Uh, what is she doing?"

Then the girls turned to see Jasmine carrying her whip and Jasmine let out a primal scream as she was about to go after the Ambernathy Girls but Christina held her back.

"Let's get out of here," Paris said, "that bitch is crazy!"

Then the Ambernathy Girls left the Women's Locker Room as Jasmine calmed down.

Later, it was time for Edge's talk show the Cutting Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring that was surrounded by ladders and he grabbed the microphone from the stool.

"Before I begin," Edge said, "a moment of silence for R-Truth. He only knew one song but he did it oh so well. Now regarding the comments Randy Orton made about the Nexus and myself, it's true, it's true they did attack me as well at the Fatal Four Way So the question is do I let that slide?" Then the crowd disagreed. "But here's the thing: I'm smarter than you, Randy; I'm smarter than everyone else here. Why make seven enemies when you can make seven powerful allies? Yeah, you see, the only thing those guys need is direction, someone to steer the ship, leadership which I can provide. And I'm willing to do that in exchange for seven allies capable of savage brutality because I know where all of this is heading. Yeah, because in two weeks, I am in the RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match. And the thing is the person who grabs that briefcase has always become champion. Now let me make that really simple for all of you so you can keep up: the person who wins the Money in the Bank is equal to winning the WWE Championship, did you get that? And trust me, I know all about it because I won it twice, something that neither of my guests tonight have been able to do it; especially a spunky little guy with all kinds of heart and determination. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Evan Bourne."

But then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walked down the ramp and got on the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I don't take a back seat to Evan Bourne, I don't take a back seat to none of these hypocrites, or I don't take a back seat to you," Chris said. "And I know what you're doing, Edge, you're out here shamelessly pandering to Nexus hoping that they don't attack you again. But let me remind you that I was Wade Barrett's pro during the first season of NXT. It was my influence and my advice, the confidence I instilled in him that helped win that first season. I was the one who told him to make an impact, do something that have never been done before. So I like to think that all the chaos that's been caused by Nexus was due to Chris Jericho's influence, even to the point to destroying Ricky Steamboat just like I did at Wrestlemania last year. So, Edge if there's anybody that's gonna be a potential advisor and mentor to Nexus, it's me."

"Chris, why would they listen to a guy that can barely beat Evan Bourne two weeks ago?" Edge said.

"The same guy that decisively beat you at Wrestlemania."

"Okay, I talked about this before, Chris. My mind was not clear at Wrestlemania because I was too concerned about what these sheep thought about me. I did myself a favor and I don't care what they think anymore. You see, Chris, I said that the fun begins in two weeks and there's a reason why; it's because I own the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. This is my match and after I win that briefcase, I may just cash in on the champion when he's very vulnerable, like after he's competed in a Steel Cage Match. See, let me give you a little history lesson…"

"No, no, no, let me give you a little history lesson, Edge. Ever since you came to the WWE, you idolized me, you wanted to be me. Oh, yeah, I had long blond hair, suddenly, you had long blond hair. I won a championship, you won a championship. I got my own talk show, you got your own talk show."

"And you're on it."

"Your entire career, all you've wanted to be was Chris Jericho. And just like Evan Bourne, you're trying to knock me off my perch, but nobody can knock me off my perch because I am the greatest performer in this generation or any other. I am the most valuable performer in this company and I can't be replaced, Edge. Yeah, that's a fact, yeah. And at the Money in the Bank, I am going to win the match, I am going to become champion, and I'm going to make sure that you never get another title match ever again. Do you understand what I'm saying….?"

Then Edge kicked Chris in the midsection and punched him sending him to the corner as Edge set a ladder in the corner and then punched Chris as he went to whip him to the ladder but Chris kicked Edge in the midsection and applied the Walls of Jericho. Evan and Jasmine ran out of the curtain and Evan leaped on the top rope and landed a springboard double knee to Chris and Edge went for the Spear but Evan leaped over him and Edge & Chris went after Evan as he rolled out of the ring. Jasmine laughed as Chris yelled at Evan and Jasmine signaled that both Chris and Edge were close as the lights went out again signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Wait a moment, please," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium.

He read the email on the computer that said,

__

"If you wanna see some action, give me a 'Hell, yeah.' Well, clear the ring of the Cutting Edge set because like it or not, Edge and Chris Jericho will team up to face Evan Bourne and his tag team partner, Randy Orton."

Jasmine jumped up and down happily and everybody at the arena would've heard her say "The St. Louis boys are gonna kick some ass tonight!"

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down at the ramp and he, Evan and Jasmine got into the ring. Jasmine waved at Chris and Edge as Randy got on the turnbuckles and posed before the Cutting Edge set was cleared off.

Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine and Randy got out of the ring and Chris got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately landed a knee to the midsection and punched Evan as he hit his onto the turnbuckles and Chris punched Evan again as he choked him with his boot before the referee pulled him away and Chris grabbed Evan and landed a forearm as he whipped him to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline and landed a high knee sending Chris to the corner. Then Evan hit a running back elbow and a Yakuza kick for a near fall and Evan was kicking Chris in the leg and twisting his arm as he kicked him in the leg again and made the tag to Randy and Evan held on as Randy kicked Chris in the midsection and Chris stumbled to the corner as Randy was hitting three European uppercuts.

Then Randy whipped Chris to the corner hard and Randy was pounding the mat for the RKO but Chris ran to the corner and made the tag to Edge and Edge stared at Randy as Randy stared back and Edge slowly got into the ring as the two circled around the ring and they locked up and Edge landed a knee to the midsection and hit a forearm sending Randy to the corner. Then Edge went to whip Randy to the other but Randy reversed and hit a clothesline and a knee drop for a near fall and Randy grabbed Edge as he kicked him in the midsection and hit a snap mare as he was stomping on Edge and looked at Chris.

Then Randy grabbed Edge as he made the tag to Evan and Randy got a drop toe hold as Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide to Edge and Evan kicked Edge in the leg and in the face sending Edge to the corner and Evan ran into a kick in the midsection and Edge was punching Evan as Evan kicked him in the leg again. Edge stumbled as he made the tag to Chris and Evan was kicking Chris in the legs and then hit a dropkick as Chris rolled outside of the ring and Randy was looking at Chris as Evan hit a baseball slide sending Chris to the security barrier and Evan leaped into a cross body onto Chris.

Jasmine cheered for Evan as Evan tossed Chris back into the ring and kicked him in the leg and whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris held onto the ropes as Evan missed a spinning heel kick and Chris landed a clothesline and Chris looked down at Evan as he stomped on him before the referee pulled him away. Evan rolled onto the ring apron as Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide knocking Evan off the apron and Chris showed off raising his arm in the air and he got out of the ring as he threw Evan back into the ring and covered for a two count and Chris made the tag to Edge.

Edge landed an elbow drop and stomped on Evan before he applied a waistlock for a long while and Evan got to his feet and landed a back elbow as he was kicking Edge in the legs and went to kick him again but Edge grabbed Evan's leg and countered with the Edge-o-Matic for a near fall and Edge looked at Randy as he made the tag to Chris and Chris hit a double sledge to the ribs.

Chris grabbed Evan as he landed a backbreaker and stretched Evan over his knee and was hitting him as Evan was landing knees to the head to get out of the hold and both men were down and were trying to make a tag as Chris made the tag to Edge and Edge kept Evan from making the tag to Randy and Edge went for a suplex but Evan got a couple of knees to the head and then landed a spinning heel kick. Both men were down and were trying to make a tag and Edge went for one but Chris pulled his arm away and made the tag as Evan made one to Randy and Randy landed a few clotheslines and ducked one from Chris as he bounced off the ropes and Randy landed a power slam and Chris rolled to the ring apron as Randy kicked him in the midsection and grabbed Chris as he landed a DDT.

Randy pounded on the mat as he went for the RKO but Edge got into the ring and Randy punched him out of the ring and then Chris landed an enzuigiri to Randy and Chris made the tag to Edge and Edge was stomping on Randy before the referee pulled him away and Randy was struggling to get back to his feet and Chris punched him from the corner and Edge stomped on him as he made the tag back to Chris. Chris was kicking Randy and choked him before the referee pulled him away and Chris distracted the referee while Edge was choking Randy and Randy kicked Chris in the midsection and landed a forearm to Edge as Randy was punching Chris and Randy bounced off the ropes and Chris landed a drop kick for a near fall.

Chris taunted Evan and grabbed Randy as he landed a snapmare and applied a reverse chin lock and Randy got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and Chris hit a knee to the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam and then went for the Lionsault but Randy moved out of the way and both men were down. They were crawling as they tried to make a tag and Chris went to make the tag to Edge but Edge hesitates before tagging in as Randy made the tag to Evan and Evan ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a headscissors takedown and a standing dropkick and Evan went to whip Edge to the ropes but Edge reversed and Evan landed a spinning heel kick.

Evan hit Edge's head onto the turnbuckles and leaped onto the middle turnbuckles for a cross body but Edge landed a boot to the chest and fell on the mat as Chris was yelling at Edge before making a tag and Evan landed a heel kick to the head and Edge landed the spear to Chris and Edge left the ring as Evan and Jasmine both wondered what just happened and then Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed for the Airbourne for the win.

Jasmine got into the ring and hugged Evan as she applauded for him and Evan got on the turnbuckles as he raised the peace sign and got back down. Evan hugged Jasmine and then Randy turned Evan around and landed the RKO as Jasmine fell in the corner.

Jasmine looked at Randy with fear in her eyes as he looked down at Evan with a smirk and he left the ring as Jasmine slowly crawled over to Evan to check on him.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine was kneeling in front of the bed with her laptop computer on it contemplating whether or not to find out who the anonymous RAW General Manager is. Evan then kneeled next to Jasmine.

"Hey, it's your choice and I'm not gonna force you," Evan said, "but if we're gonna stop the Nexus from doing any more damage, we gotta find out who this is anonymous General Manager is and what his agenda is."

"Yeah, I might as well get it over with," Jasmine said.

With all the information gathered, Jasmine was able to get into the General Manager's email account but didn't find any personal information and all the emails were deleted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jasmine said. "There's nothing, nothing to find out who the General Manager is."

"I guess this person doesn't want to be known," Evan said. "He knew people would try anything to find out."

"Yeah, he got us. I guess the mystery continues and we're gonna have to wait. I still don't think it's 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. Anybody could've said it just so we could be thrown off the track."

"Yeah, I just don't picture it either. Why would he sent the Nexus after us?"

"I don't have the slightest clue."

An hour later, Evan and Jasmine were sleeping and Jasmine woke up as she got out of the bed and grabbed her cell phone as she quietly went into the bathroom.

Jasmine sat down on the floor as she dialed Christina's number.

Christina heard her cell phone vibrate as she was sleeping and when she woke up, Christina grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Christina said.

"Christina, it's me," Jasmine said as she whispered. "I tried to find out who the anonymous General Manager is."

"And?"

"I couldn't find anything. As I went into his email account, there were no emails and he didn't write down his name; there was nothing. Don't you see? He knew somebody would be out to expose him and he'll go to lengths to keep his identity secret."

"It's all right, he knew what would happened. He's still considered a suspect behind the Nexus attacks and he put John Cena in a 7-on-1 handicap match. The punishment for the Nexus isn't enough."

"It couldn't be enough because they attacked the WWE Chairman for crying out loud. It's gonna get ugly the next few weeks and nobody is safe."

"Listen, we are not gonna let this affect us. We just wait the Nexus and the GM out and see what they do. Maybe the GM will finally reveal his identity."

"Okay, we need some more time."

"Okay, don't worry about it, we'll figure something out. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call.


	108. Everybody Plays the Fool

**Chapter 108: Everybody Plays the Fool**

Smackdown was in Atlanta, Georgia and Dream's Secret was facing Michelle McCool and Layla in a Divas' tag team match.

John, Skye, Kofi and Shayna were hanging out for lunch at McCormick & Schmick's Seafood Restaurant in Atlanta.

"So next week is the big week for you two, huh?" John said. "You excited?"

"Couldn't be anymore excited," Shayna said. "I cannot wait to return to New York for the wedding and of course, the masquerade party before that."

"Yeah, and that's gonna be a fun night," Kofi said. "I'm talking masks, music, everything. The party's gonna be off the hook, you know what I'm saying?"

"By the way, your mom's planning that party, right?" Skye said.

"Yep, my mom is a genius when it comes to party planning," Shayna said. "She knows how to work her magic all over New York."

"I'll bet because I got my mask and my dress ready for next Wednesday."

"Doesn't it feel like the past several weeks have gone quietly for you while our neck of the woods is being invaded by rejected rookies?" John said.

"Hey, look, I'm not feeling what they're doing over there at RAW," Kofi said, "but at least the RAW locker room is standing up and not backing down."

"Correction, at least half of the RAW locker room is standing up and not backing down," Skye said. "Now they declined John Cena's offer to fight against the Nexus if you heard. They're just a bunch of chickens. And this mystery General Manager? It's really starting to bug the hell out of me as to not punishing the Nexus more harshly and putting John Cena and others on the spot."

"Did you try to find out who he was?" Shayna said.

"It came to a dead end. No information was revealed because he knew somebody would be onto him."

"And so the mystery continues and the war is on," John said.

"Well, John Cena didn't seem to have a problem with one Nexus member and nobody stopped him this time," Kofi said.

"That's what is interesting about him," Shayna said. "He doesn't let crap get to him."

"Not even seven dejected losers," Skye said, "I still don't know what their agenda is but I do know that either Vince McMahon, the GM, or both have something to do with them. The question is why?"

"As I mentioned before, the mystery continues," John said.

Later, NXT was on and earlier, there was a Talk the Talk Challenge and "Showtime" Percy Watson, who was the first NXT Rookie to take the microphone under his topic of "glasses," won the challenge earning his own one-night-only talk show on next week. Michael McGullicutty talked about "breath" while Eli Cottonwood had the topic of "mustache" which didn't sit well with both John and Skye.

Now it was time for the match which Percy Watson versus Michael McGillicutty. Kofi and MVP stood on the ring apron to coach their Rookies and the referee called for the bell.

Michael and Percy circled around the ring as they locked up and Michael got Percy in a headlock and Percy shoved Michael to the ropes and Percy leaped over Michael before hitting a heel kick and Percy got a headlock takedown into a hold and Michael got to his feet as he was hitting Percy and Percy hit a knee to the midsection. Then Michael went to whip Percy to the ropes but Percy reversed and Michael ducked a clothesline and landed a dropkick for a two count and Michael got Percy in the corner and landed a back elbow before hitting a snap mare for a two count and Michael applied a chinlock and Percy got to his feet as he was hitting a few back elbows and shoved Michael to the ropes and Michael ducked a clothesline as he clubbed Percy in the back.

Michael covered for a two count and then landed a backbreaker on the knee for a two count and applied another chinlock and Percy got to his feet as he landed a back elbow and went for a back elbow but Percy blocked and hit a right hand and a couple of dropkicks and he whipped Michael to the ropes and Michael then hit a sunset flip into a pin and he trapped Percy's shoulders to the mat for the pin and the win.

Shayna applauded for Michael as she and Kofi got into the ring and the referee raised Michael's arm in the air as Kofi slapped hands with Michael and Shayna hugged him as she and Kofi raised Michael's arms in the air.

Later, NXT came to a close as Kofi, John, Skye, and Shayna came out from the entrance to the arena.

"Well, that was interesting," Shayna said.

"Yeah, and now the only thing is I have to do is work Eli on promos," John said. "Mustache, that was a tough one though."

"He said he has a mustache after he said he doesn't have one," Skye said as everyone laughed. "But you know what?" Skye said. "I'm not feeling that the Nexus is coming to NXT next week. They've caused havoc on RAW over & over and you know they'll do the same thing on NXT."

"Listen, we are going to take care of it, even if it means half the Smackdown locker room will join us."

"Yeah, I'm putting my foot down, man," Kofi said. "I might be getting married next week, but the Nexus aren't ruin my day."

"You got that right because I want in on that fight," Shayna said.

"Then I guess we have no other choice," Skye said. "Let's do it."

"It's settled then," John said.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi versus Drew McIntyre.

Earlier, Drew returned from Scotland with his citizenship issues resolved only to find Vince McMahon still out of action. General Manager Theodore Long was getting retribution for the humiliating treatment he suffered at the hands of Drew several weeks ago by making him get on his hands and knees and beg Theodore for an opportunity to compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Theodore inform Drew that in order for him to qualify, he would have to defeat Kofi.

Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp feeling embarrassed and got into the ring as he looked up at the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging and then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a green camouflage mini dress with a zig zag cut-out, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Shayna got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got down in the ring as Shayna was mocking Drew getting on her knees and then she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Drew circled around the ring and Kofi got quick roll-up for a two count and Shayna was making fun of Drew as Drew looked at her and Kofi had his fists up as he and Drew locked up and Drew got Kofi in the corner before a break and Drew went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and Kofi got Drew in a side headlock into a takedown hold. Kofi held it for a while as Drew punched him in the midsection and Drew shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi slid under Drew's legs as he landed a flying cross-body for a two count and Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and dragged him down the mat by his hair as he covered for a two count.

Drew then slammed the back of Kofi's head off the mat and covered for a two count off and Drew was pounding Kofi's chest as he applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Drew in the midsection and Drew clubbed Kofi in the back and covered for a two count. Drew stomped on Kofi's hand and grabbed Kofi as he whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and Drew went for an arm drag but Kofi landed monkey flip for a one count and Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle.

Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi punched Drew in the midsection as Drew kicked Kofi in the head and Kofi was hung on the bottom rope as Drew got out of the ring and punched Kofi in the head and got back in the ring and covered for a two count and Drew got frustrated as he landed a neckbreaker over the knee for a two count. Drew shouted in frustrated as Kofi got a backslide pin on Drew for a two count and Drew was pounding on Kofi's back and landed a knee drop on his head and Drew landed a forearm sending Kofi to the corner and Drew whipped him to the other and charged into a pendulum kick.

Then Kofi leaped on the top rope but Drew kicked the top rope and Kofi fell on the mat and Drew dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Drew got frustrated again as he looked at the briefcase and he was pounding Kofi on the chest and applied an abdominal stretch. Kofi got to his feet as he flipped Drew out of the hold and Drew landed a running forearm. Then Drew went for a leg drop but Kofi moved out the way and landed some chops to the chest and went for a dropkick but Drew brushed it aside and Kofi went for the S.O.S, but Drew held on as he managed to back Kofi into the turnbuckle.

Drew was pounding on Kofi before the referee pulled him back and Drew placed Kofi on the top turnbuckle and went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he landed a couple of forearms and kicked Drew before landing a frog splash on the back of Drew for a two count and Kofi landed a dropkick and bounced off the ropes to land a leaping clothesline. Then Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and hit the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Drew ducked and Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise coming back the other way for a near fall.

Shayna's jaw dropped as Kofi grabbed Drew and landed a forearm as he went to whip Drew to the ropes but Drew reversed and Kofi held onto the ropes and Drew landed a back elbow and grabbed Kofi's leg as he hit a wheelbarrow maneuver for a two count and Drew got frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and went for the Future Shock but Kofi held on. Kofi whipped Drew hard into and went for a springboard cross body but Drew threw Kofi off and went for a boot to the face but Kofi ducked and landed a dropkick sending Drew out of the ring and Kofi bounced off the ropes landed a suicide dive.

Drew tried to get back into the ring but Kofi pulled him back and then he threw him into the ring and Kofi got back in the ring to break the ten count and Kofi went for the Boom Drop but Drew pulled Kofi head-first into the ring post and Shayna covered her mouth as Drew pulled Kofi into the ring and landed the Future Shock for the win.

Shayna shook her head as the referee raised Drew's arm in the air and Shayna walked around the ring looking at Drew as Drew was clutching his neck as he was pointing at the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase.

Several minutes later, Luke Gallows was walking backstage after C.M. Punk chose to forgive Serena for disobeying him last week; but Luke wasn't having it as he walked out on his fellow Straight Edge Society members.

Then Luke noticed Rochelle leaning up against the wall smirking as she walked up towards him.

"Hey, it's better if you left the Straight Edge Society," Rochelle said. "I mean, it's a screw-up anyway. You know Serena will do it again when she has the chance. C.M. Punk doesn't know right from wrong, but you do."

Then Rochelle walked away leaving Luke to think about what she just said.

A few minutes later, Kelly Kelly was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Kelly Kelly," Josh said as Kelly came forward.

"Hi, Josh, how are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Very good."

"Kelly, you've defeated both members of Lay-Cool; but one week from this Sunday at Money in the Bank, you have an opportunity to become champion for the first time in your WWE career. It's certainly an exciting time when you challenge the current WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke, one-half of Dream's Secret."

"You know, Josh, I am so excited. This is my first ever…"

"Smelly Kelly, Smelly Kelly," Layla said as she came forward. "Yeah, bye-bye." Then Josh walked away. "Wow, you must be so excited, your first title match. Have you been doing extra training with Rosa? The only way you can beat mean ol' Shayna Brooke is if she passes out this bad smell."

Layla had air freshener but Kelly swatted it away and grabbed Layla's face but Michelle McCool attacked Kelly from behind and grabbed her as Layla kicked her but Dream's Secret and Madison came to Kelly's aid as Lay-Cool ran off in time.

"Yeah, let me catch you near Kelly again, bitches!" Shayna shouted.

"Kelly, are you okay?" Destiny said.

Then the referees came by as they helped the girls tended to Kelly Kelly.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Dream's Secret versus Michelle McCool and Layla. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out with Layla following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, the team of Layla and Michelle McCool."

Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Dream's Secret's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Madison following them.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Madison Spears, the team of Destiny and the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Shayna was wearing a yellow bustier, yellow midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing an yellow monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black tie neck halter top with a beaded accent, black leather pants, and a black hat covering her straight hair.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she, Destiny and Madison walked down the ramp as Destiny did a fancy cartwheel and the girls were slapping the hands of the fans. Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around as Madison followed and Destiny got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air and Dream's Secret got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and got in Lay-Cool's faces as the referee pulled them back and Layla & Destiny left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle was bouncing up and down with a smile on her face as she and Shayna locked up and Michelle got Shayna in the corner as Shayna reversed before a break but Michelle shoved Shayna in the face and Michelle was cheering before Shayna applied a waist lock and a headlock before twisting Michelle's arm and Michelle reversed as she pulled Shayna's hair. Michelle went to whip Shayna to the ropes but Shayna reversed with an back elbow and Michelle ran into a drop toe hold before Shayna landed a reverse atomic drop and was hitting some forearms before whipping Michelle to the corner whip and hitting a monkey flip before hitting a clothesline for a near fall.

Shayna grabbed Michelle in a headlock as she dragged her to the corner and Destiny made the tag as she climbed the top turnbuckle and hitting a sunset flip for a near fall and Michelle kicked Destiny in the midsection and clubbed Destiny in the back before ramming her to the corner and Layla made the tag. Layla kicked Destiny in the midsection and landed a snap mare before kicking Destiny in the head and Layla grabbed Destiny as Destiny went to kick Layla but Layla grabbed her foot and flipped her as Destiny landed on her feet and Destiny got a Thesz Press before bouncing Layla's head on the mat.

Destiny grabbed Layla by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle as she made the tag to Shayna and she tossed Layla across by the hair and then landed a low dropkick sending Layla to the outside and Shayna followed her as she kicked her in the midsection and threw her back into to the ring and Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle but Layla kicked Shayna in the leg and Shayna fell on the mat. Layla was bouncing Shayna's head on the mat and stomped on her before dragging her face on the mat and Layla grabbed Shayna as she made the tag to Michelle and Layla held onto Shayna as Michelle kicked her in the midsection and shoved her as Michelle kicked Shayna again and was landing kneedrops before the referee pulled Michelle away.

Michelle kicked Shayna and grabbed her by the hair as she was talking trash and then knocked Destiny off the apron and Michelle dragged Shayna to the corner as the referee was occupying Destiny and Layla grabbed Shayna as Michelle was kicking her and Layla made the tag and got a corner foot choke on Shayna. Layla went to hit Shayna in the back but Shayna crawled under Layla and went for a tag but Layla stopped her and Layla kicked Destiny's hand and then Michelle attacked Shayna while the referee was occupying with Destiny & Layla and Layla made the tag to Michelle landed a European uppercut and then kicked Shayna as she grabbed her by the hair and choked Shayna against the ropes.

Michelle shoved Shayna down as Shayna crawled trying to make a tag and Michelle stopped her as she stomped on Shayna and landed a back elbow to the back and made the tag to Layla and Michelle landed a snap mare as Layla hit a low dropkick to the back for a one count and Layla dragged Shayna and went for a leg drop but Shayna moved out of the way. Shayna made the tag to Destiny and Destiny landed a couple of clotheslines before knocking Michelle off the apron and Destiny went to whip Layla to the ropes but Layla reversed and Destiny got a sunset flip for a near fall and Destiny kicked Layla in the midsection and landed a facebuster for another near fall.

Destiny grabbed Layla but Layla landed a back heel kick to Destiny and whipped Destiny to the corner as she ran into a kick to the midsection and landed a clothesline to Layla and Destiny went to bounce off the ropes but Michelle grabbed her foot and Destiny kicked her away as Madison speared Michelle and Layla went after Destiny but Destiny rolled her up for the three count.

"Here is your winner," Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Madison and Shayna got into the ring as Layla crawled out of the ring and the referee raised Dream's Secret's arms in the air along with Madison. Layla helped up Michelle as the referee gave Shayna her Women's Championship belt and Shayna raised it in the air as she pointed at Lay-Cool saying "It's mine, not yours." Lay-Cool immediately walked to the back as Dream's Secret got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Shayna was in her and Kofi's hotel room and Shayna was looking out the window as Kofi came out of the bathroom and walked over to Shayna as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Kofi," Shayna said as smiled. "I am so happy our big day is coming next week."

"I can't wait to make you my wife," Kofi said as he kissed Shayna on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for making my life even happier. I don't know what I would do without you. We're both champions, we're now living in Miami together, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Me neither."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other passionately as Kofi wrapped his arms around Shayna and immediately took off her shirt. Then Kofi lifted Shayna in his arms as he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently and Kofi kept kissing Shayna as he unhooked her bra and took it off as Shayna wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck kissing him.

Kofi gently was kissing and nibbling Shayna's breasts before he was kissing down her stomach and then unbuttoned her jeans before taking them and her panties off. Then Shayna immediately took Kofi's shirt and jeans as he leaned down and kissed Shayna on the lips and then Shayna had her hands caressing Kofi's stomach before taking off his boxers.

Shayna wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and kissed him and Kofi got inside of her and Shayna gasped.

"Are you okay?" Kofi whispered.

"Yeah," Shayna whispered back.

Kofi started moving at a steady pace as Shayna moaned and moved her arms down Kofi's back as he was moving faster and after a while, they both reached their climax as Shayna was catching her breath.

Then Kofi moved next to Shayna as Shayna cuddled his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah," Shayna said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Kofi kissed Shayna on her forehead as he turned off the light and the two fell asleep.


	109. Out of Control

**Chapter 109: Out of Control**

RAW was in Lexington, Kentucky and Evan and Jasmine were settling in their hotel room when there was a knock at the door.

Then Jasmine went over to the door as she opened it.

"Yes?" Jasmine said.

"This package came for you," the hotel worker said.

"Oh, thank you."

Then Jasmine took the box and closed the door.

"What is it, Jasmine?" Evan asked.

"Our masks came," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine opened the box to reveal two masks: Jasmine's black mask with feathers on the top and a huge star rhinestone between the eyes and Evan's mask which was a black and silver Renaissance mask.

"Ta-da!" Jasmine said.

"Whoa, these are awesome," Evan said.

"Yep, this one happen to be yours."

Jasmine pulled out Evan's mask and wrapped it around his face as she tied the back. Then Evan walked over to the mirror as he looked at his mask.

"You like it?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I love it," Evan said. "This is so cool."

While Evan was admiring his mask, Jasmine pulled out her mask and wrapped it around her face as she tied the back.

"So, do you like mine?" Jasmine said.

"Wow, you look beautiful already," Evan said as he walked towards her.

Then Evan immediately kissed Jasmine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Evan went down on kissing Jasmine's neck.

"You know," Jasmine said, "there's always this fantasy of a woman meeting a man at a masquerade ball and she's drawn to him already . I feel like living out this fantasy come Wednesday night."

"Maybe I can make that come true for you," Evan said.

Later, RAW was on and Alicia was walking down the hallway as Christina walked up to her.

"Don't you even think about pulling that stunt on me like you did to Eve Torres last week," Christina said, "or else…I will be coming for that Divas' Championship."

What Christina was referring to was last week during the Divas' Championship between Alicia and Eve Torres, Alicia feigned an ankle injury.

"We'll see about that," Alicia said.

Then Alicia walked away as Christina stared at her.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Christina versus Alicia Fox and Eve Torres was at the announcers' table on commentary. Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Approaching the ring first from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Alicia Fox."

Alicia walked down the ramp raising the Divas' Championship belt in the air and got into the ring as she leaped on the middle rope and kissed her title belt. Then Alicia looked at Eve as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a blue vest-styled top, black pants with lace panels on the leg and blue outlines on the knees, and her hair curled.

Christina walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Then Christina got into the ring and looked at Alicia as the referee called for the bell.

Christina and Alicia locked up and Christina tossed Alicia down before landing a couple of armdrag takedowns and was hitting a couple of right hands and whipped Alicia to the corner before splashing her and Christina grabbed Alicia dragged her down on the mat as she covered for a two count and applied a headlock as Alicia was hitting a couple of back elbow and hit a knee to the face before bouncing off the ropes and landing a bulldog slam. Alicia grabbed Christina by her hair as she looked at Eve and applied a chinlock as Christina got to her feet and landed a snap mare and kicked Alicia in the back before hitting some right hands and Alicia kicked Christina in the midsection and went to whip her to the ropes but Christina reversed twisting Alicia's arm and landed a flapjack and a clothesline before landing a boot to the face.

Christina then hit a forearm and whipped Alicia to the corner before landing a shouldertackle and Christina went for the Swinging fisherman suplex but Alicia raked Christina's eyes and clubbed her in the back and Alicia landed the scissors kick for the three count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Divas' Champion, Alicia Fox," Justin announced.

Then Alicia grabbed her title belt from the referee and leaped on the middle rope as she looked at Eve raising it in the air. Eve got out of the chair and walked towards the ring and then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"We have another email," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? This is a quote from our General Manager."

__

"Due to Alicia Fox feigning her ankle injury last week, I have decided to award Eve another Divas' Championship match and that match will take place at this Sunday at Money-in-the-Bank. But that match will also be a triple threat match because the third Diva participating in that match will be….Christina Alexis."

Then Alicia got upset as Christina nodded her head with a smile and Eve jumped up and down happily and Alicia looked at both Divas raising her Divas' Championship belt.

A little later, Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Maryse following him. The two walked down the ramp and walked up the ring apron as Maryse flipped her hair backwards and she held the ropes for Ted. Ted got into the ring and held the ropes for Maryse and Maryse got into the ring and Ted wrapped his arm around her before he got on the turnbuckles and raised his Million Dollar belt in the air. He got back down and asked for a microphone and he said,

"Allow me to introduced to the entire WWE Universe the Million Dollar Couple, the most powerful couple in the WWE. Of course, I'm referring to myself…. and that briefcase." Then Maryse seemed a little upset. "No, Maryse, baby, it's okay. Just imagine when he win Money-in-the-Bank, the possibilities, I will shower you with gifts and for myself, I will get the ultimate gift, I will win the WWE Championship. You see, I am confident…"

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a yellow magazine style print front mini dress, black boots, and a black fedora hat covering her straight hair.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring and John had a microphone in his hand.

"Hold on a second, Teddy," John said. "You're going to shower her with gifts? I wouldn't waste your time, bro, because everybody know the French don't take showers."

Then Maryse took the microphone from Ted and spoke in French as John and Skye looked at each other and John said,

"Okay, Maryse, you really want me to translate that to everybody? Alright, for those of you who don't speak French, Maryse just said that everybody here in this arena has hippopotamus breath and further more, smells like dueling rhinoceros in the Serengeti Plains. But Maryse also said that she herself resembles the rare duckbilled sea faring dung-chewing African platypus.

Then Maryse pushed Ted aside as Skye walked up to her and Skye grabbed the microphone from John and said,

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, Maryse. John was just translating what you just said.

Then Skye laughed as Maryse slapped her and Ted kicked John in the midsection as Skye and Maryse were wrestling each other out of the ring. Ted was stomping on John and took off his jacket as he was yelling at John and grabbed him as John hit a back elbow and a pele kick as Skye was beating on Maryse. Skye got into the ring as John was pounding on Ted and he looked at Maryse and went for the Starship Pain, but Maryse pulled Ted out of the ring and John flipped onto his feet.

Then Skye grabbed Ted's Million Dollar belt as Ted was about to go after her but John blocked his way. Skye was teasing Ted as John pulled out her lipstick and gave it to Skye as she was writing all over the Million Dollar belt. Ted started to get furious as Skye then walked over to the ropes and dropped the belt on the floor.

Then Ted picked up his lipstick-written belt as he was upset and Skye was laughing as Ted and Maryse walked away and John climbed on the turnbuckle and did his Shaman of Sexy pose as he raised his arm in the air. Ted and Maryse stared at him and Skye as Skye waved goodbye and John got off the turnbuckles as he walked up to Skye and wrapped his arm around her as Skye blew a kiss and waved goodbye again.

Later, Nexus member Skip Sheffield was walking backstage when Josh Matthews approached him.

"Skip, rumor has it that when Nexus shows up tomorrow night on NXT that there will be bedlam," Josh said, "Do you guys plan to focus on the Rookies, the Pros or both?"

Skip just stiffened up and walked away when bumped into John pushing Skye.

"What did you say to me?" Skip said. "Why don't you watch where I'm walking."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" John asked.

"You think you're some sort of hero for what you did last week?"

Then the rest of Nexus showed up, except Darren Young because of John Cena decimating him last week, as Skye held onto John. The two looked at the Nexus as Michael Tarver grabbed Skye as she screamed and John then was beaten by the Nexus before David Otunga and Justin Gabriel grabbed him. Skye was screaming as Skip punched him in the midsection and threw him through the doors and then picked him up and punched him. Then Heath Slater kicked John in the midsection as Wade was giving orders and Heath threw John into storage crates and Michael threw Skye down as she was crying as the Nexus stood over her and John in a circle.

Several minutes later, Skye was sitting outside of the Women's Locker Room as Jasmine came forward.

"Oh, my God, Skye, are you okay?" Jasmine said as she bent down next to Skye.

"No, I'm not okay," Skye said. "I just witnessed my boyfriend getting beat up by the Nexus and I was held against my will by them. This is getting out of control and I can't take it anymore. I just can't!"

"I know, I know."

Then Maryse and Tamina came forward as SkyJazz stood up and Jasmine was looking stern.

"Go ahead," Jasmine said, "go ahead and make fun of my husband getting RKO'ed for the second week in a row and John Morrison getting beat up by the Nexus. You're happy, Maryse?"

"Yeah, and another thing I'm happy about is that at Money-in-the-Bank," Maryse said, "it's gonna be myself and Tamina in a Divas' tag team match against you two."

"See you Sunday," Tamina said.

Then Maryse and Tamina walked as Jasmine shook her head.

Later, Evan was being tended by a trainer after he .

"Alright, Evan, I want you to keep this ice on this, okay? It's gonna help you, okay?"

"Alright," Evan said.

"Hang in there, I'm gonna be in the training room."

"Okay."

Then Sheamus came forward as the trainer walked away and Evan & Jasmine turned their heads.

"All right, fella?" Sheamus said. "You hurt, huh? Your neck got you? That RKO didn't mess you up, didn't it? Well, you're lucky it wasn't me because it would have been a lot worse."

The Nexus group walked up and surrounded Bourne. Sheamus said,

"All right lads, here's one of Cena's heroes right here. Actually, he was bragging about how he jumped you last week. You may have to have a word with him."

Sheamus walked away and Evan & Jasmine looked at the Nexus as Jasmine held onto Evan tight and then Justin Gabriel slapped Evan in the back of the head as David Otunga grabbed Jasmine as she screamed. Then Wade grabbed Evan as he slammed his head on the crate three times as the Nexus yelled at him and Jasmine yelled at the Nexus to stop. Justin then threw Evan down as Wade did the same to Jasmine and Jasmine was crying as the Nexus walked away.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God," Jasmine cried as she checked on Evan.

Sheamus then approached the two as he said,

"Oh, little Evan Bourne. That'll teach you a lesson, won't it, fella, huh?"

Then Jasmine immediately backed away and curled up in the corner as the Nexus walked back into the picture and Sheamus looked up as he stood up slowly concerned. The Nexus stared at Sheamus as Skip Sheffeld pretended to go for Sheamus to scare him away and Sheamus runs before he ran into a staff member.

"Where's Cena? Where's Cena's Locker Room?" Sheamus yelled.

"Down the hall," the staff member said.

Sheamus ran past Christina as she turned her head and Christina ran backstage to help Evan and Jasmine.

Several minutes later, Jasmine was sitting outside of the training room as Christina came out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christina said as she bent down next to Jasmine.

"No, I'm not," Jasmine said. "Not only my friends Yoshi Tatsu and John got beat up by the Nexus, the next one they get is my husband. He's been hurt enough tonight and here comes Sheamus running his big mouth. He should be scared now instead of playing Mr. I'm-not-scared-of-the-Nexus."

"Yeah, he should be scared."

"You know what? Maybe I should just back off and keep my mouth shut from now on. That's what I should do."

"Now, Jasmine, you are not thinking about blaming yourself, are you? That's not you, Evan wouldn't want you going around blaming yourself because he got attacked. Not only you stood up for him, you stood up for you and the rest of the WWE Superstars. That showed courage and you need to keep that courage."

Jasmine nodded her head as Christina hugged her and Jasmine had her head on Christina's shoulder.


	110. Attack on the Fallen

**Chapter 110: Attack on the Fallen**

Smackdown was in Louisville, Kentucky and Kofi was facing Cody Rhodes.

Kofi, John, Skye and Shayna were in the locker room talking up a plan with the Nexus showing up for NXT.

"The Nexus are here today and I don't know what they're planning on doing but we need to keep a lookout," Skye said.

"Now look," Shayna said, "we don't know what their agenda is exactly or if somebody put them up to this, but I think Skye and I should try to keep surveillance on them."

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" John said.

"We have to," Skye said. "This has been going on for weeks and we feel that there's more to the story of the Nexus showing up on RAW and not Smackdown. Somebody is behind all this and the two main suspects are Vince McMahon and the mystery General Manager."

"The Nexus suddenly decide to show up on NXT thinking it's going to throw some people off but not us," Shayna said. "We have to see what their up to one way or another."

"Well, you do that," Kofi said, "in the meantime, we have to keep them at bay."

"I'm with you," John said.

"Let's be careful tonight," Skye said.

Then NXT was on and Matt Striker and new host Ashley Valence were in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!" Matt announced.

"And right now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your WWE Pros," Ashley announced.

Then the WWE Pros along Skye and Shayna, except Lay-Cool, came out from the curtain and sat down on the stools.

"And right now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Nexus," Ashley announced.

Then Nexus group was then introduced and came out from the curtain and sat down on the stools on the other side of the stage opposite the Pros.

"I just wanna say it's a real privilege to be here tonight," Wade said. "I mean, what better way to celebrate last night's victory over John Cena than to make a triumphant return to the show that gave us all our start. To the NXT season two rookies, we like to wish you all the best, we are very much looking forward to seeing you all in action tonight. And the WWE Pros, I really hope you're not planning on instigating any trouble tonight because we just wanna sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Thank you."

Then Skye and Shayna looked each other as they held onto John and Kofi.

Later, it was time for 20-man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal between the seven WWE Pros, except Lay-Cool, the seven remaining NXT Rookies and the Nexus.

Percy Watson was hosting his own talk show with his pro MVP as his special guest and determined to make an impact, Percy also invited his fellow season two NXT Rookies to the ring. The WWE Pros soon followed prompting a confrontation before Matt Striker declared the standoff to be settled in the ring with an Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal. Feeling a bit left out, the Nexus interrupted hoping to get in on the action.

The Nexus, the NXT rookies and the WWE Pros surrounded Mark and the Nexus bailed out of the ring as the NXT Rookies and the WWE Pros all ganged up on Mark to eliminate him and the Nexus then jumped Mark to beat him down as the battle royal went on and Eli Cottonwood was eliminated next and the Nexus beat him down and Wade Barrett & Heath Slater held on Eli as Skip Sheffield landed a clothesline on the floor. As the battle royal went on, MVP was eliminated and the Nexus surrounded him before John and Kofi landed a baseball slide out of the ring onto Wade, Skip and Michael Tarver and we're fighting off the Nexus before going back into the ring and so was MVP before going to the back.

The Nexus then were standing off on the outside as the WWE Pros challenged them to get on in the ring and then the NXT Rookies and the WWE Pros were at each other with the Nexus watching and the Nexus immediately got back into the ring to join the battle royal and one-by-one, all the NXT Rookies were eliminated before it came down to a six-on-five match-up. Cody Rhodes, the Miz, Kofi, and John were the remaining WWE Pros and John was talking strategy to the other Pros as Zack was talking trash to the Nexus before Miz eliminated him and the other WWE Pros were drawing complaints and Miz tried to talk to the Nexus as John said "You're an idiot, Miz," as the Nexus then slowly surrounded Miz and he immediately threw himself over the top rope.

Now it was down to the Nexus vs. Cody, John and Kofi as Wade provided instructions and a fight was on as Cody hopped onto the top turnbuckle to simply watch and John and Kofi were beat down by the Nexus and Kofi & John tried to fight back but as the beatings continued, Skip tossed John out of the ring but John held onto the ropes as David Otunga, Skip, and Heath were beating on him but Justin Gabriel kicked John onto the floor. The rest of the Nexus were beating on Kofi and Cody continued to watch in the background as the Nexus simply stood over Kofi's fallen body before Wade eliminated him and Cody was left alone in a corner of the ring and the Nexus slowly approached him and Cody smirked and extended his hand to Justin Gabriel who simply glared at him and did the same to David and Wade before the Nexus beat him down and Skip tossed Cody out of the ring.

Then Michael and Justin hopped to the outside and beat down Kofi and Cody and dragged them back into the ring and John attacked Michael from behind but was on the receiving end with Skip joining in and Wade got Kofi on his shoulders and dropped him with his forward fireman's carry slam. Heath dragged Kofi to the corner as David landed a uranage on Cody and he & Michael dragged Cody as Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and nailing the 450 Splash on Cody.

The crowd chanted, "Nexus sucks!" as Matt Striker got in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Wade Barrett," Matt said, "what's your reaction to what the WWE Universe thinks of the Nexus?

"Matt Striker," Wade said, "I've never had a problem with you before, but I'm not so sure that standing in this ring is the smartest thing you've ever done. So if I were you, I'd back up right now before things turn ugly. Ladies and gentlemen, season one of NXT, I've come back today as the Nexus and prove that we can make a difference here in the WWE regardless of whether we were labeled Rookies or not. What we're doing now is something that you can't understand because it's part of a much, much bigger picture.

"Wade, with all due respect, are you proud of what you did to John Cena on Monday Night RAW?"

"Matt Striker I'm proud of everything I've ever done in this ring. I'm proud of these men who stand beside me as the Nexus. Because one thing's for certain: you're either Nexus or you're against us."

Then the Nexus stood tall in the ring as Shayna pulled Kofi out of the ring and Skye was checking on John as NXT came to a close.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Cody Rhodes.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a silver one-strap shoulder top with a sequined floral detail, black capris, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got down as Cody Rhodes' new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

He was now known as "Dashing" Cody Rhodes because the WWE Divas voting him Most Handsome.

Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and walked down the ramp feeling embarrassed as he looked up at the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging and then he got into the ring as Shayna shook her head and she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Cody circled around the ring and Kofi had his fists up as he and Cody locked up and Cody twisted Kofi's arm as he went behind him and Kofi reversed into a headlock into a takedown hold and Cody countered into a headscissors as Kofi kipped up out of it and the two circled around the ring as they locked up. Kofi got Cody in the corner before a break and Cody immediately got Kofi in a headlock and Kofi was hitting Cody as he shoved him to the ropes and Cody got a shoulder block and Cody bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him before Cody rolled up Kofi for a one count.

Cody clubbed Kofi in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Kofi punched him in the midsection and Cody punched Kofi in the head before Kofi kicked Cody in the midsection and Cody then stomped on Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Cody went to whip Kofi to the corner but Kofi reversed. Then Kofi leaped onto Cody and was punching away at him before flipping down on the mat and landed a European uppercut and Cody pulled Kofi hitting his head on the turnbuckle and Cody grabbed Kofi as he hung him stomach-first on to the top rope and then backed away as he kicked him to the floor.

Shayna covered her mouth as Cody got out of the ring and tossed Kofi back in the ring and covered for a two count and Cody applied an abdominal stretch and Kofi was hitting Cody in the leg to break out of the hold and Cody grabbed Kofi by his hair as Kofi landed a right hand and Cody landed a side Russian legsweep before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a knee drop for a two count. Cody was stalking Kofi as he hit a right hand sending Kofi to the corner and the two were trading blows until Cody applied another abdominal stretch and Kofi went for an armdrag out of the hold but Cody landed one.

Then Kofi landed a kip-up hurricanrana and Kofi hung onto the top rope to stand and Cody charged into a back elbow and Kofi was hitting rights & lefts and chops to the chest before Kofi landed a dropkick and bounced off the ropes and went to land a leaping clothesline with Cody ducked and bounced off the ropes as Kofi landed a double-leg takedown. Kofi was pounding away at Cody before the referee held him back and Cody stumbled to the corner and Kofi charged into a back elbow and Cody climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a bulldog slam for a two count.

Cody shoved Kofi to the corner and charged into pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle but Cody caught up to him and climbed the top turnbuckle and was clubbing him in the back and the two traded blows as Cody went for a superplex but Kofi was hitting right hands knocking Cody to the mat. Then Kofi landed a crossbody and Kofi was clutching his ribs and fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Shayna hid in the corner and Kane walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Kofi was kicking Kane.

Kane landed a knee to the midsection and grabbed Kofi by the throat and landed a choke slam and Cody went after Kane but Kane grabbed him by the throat and landed another choke slam and Kane looked down at both men as Shayna still sat in the corner in fear and Kane asked for a microphone and said,

"I have breaking news: there will be a bludgeoning tonight. You see, I know Jack Swagger and Jack Swagger is a liar. Swagger will pay for his sins and I will enjoy extracting my vengeance when I pronounce judgment on the condemned.

Then Kane raised his arms in the air and fire appeared on the turnbuckles as he left the ring and Shayna slowly got into the ring to check on Kofi. Thank God, in her mind, the Nexus wasn't the one causing the damage and Kane was still trying to find out who attacked the Undertaker.

A little later, C.M. Punk hanging his head low crying when moments ago after planning to use a ladder to win the Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match, comprising of Kofi, the Big Show, Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, Christian, Dolph Ziggler, Kane and Cody Rhodes, the Big Show ripped off Punk's mask finally revealing his shaved head.

As Punk was walking away, he could hear laughing coming from Dream's Secret, Skye, Madison and Rochelle.

"Oh, Punk, I am so sorry that the Big Show unmasked you tonight," Skye said. "How embarrassing. That masks really scared me, to be honest with you. At least I have my sexy boyfriend's hair to swipe my fingers through and it smells _so_ good."

Then the girls laughed some more as Punk walked away angry.

Later after Smackdown was over, Kofi was laying on the bed of his and Shayna's hotel room and Shayna came out of the bathroom with a ice pack and lied on the bed next to Kofi as she placed it on Kofi's ribs.

"I think you'll feel better in time because I want my soon-to-be husband to be well-rested for Friday."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be alright."

"You know, as I think about it, almost two years ago, I remember how I told Skye and Madison about how crazy I was about you to the night I finally asked you out."

"Yeah, I remember our first date and I was damn lucky that I finally got the chance to get to know you better."

"Yeah, I'm actually the lucky one and I'm happy that you're in my life. My family loves you, all my friends in New York are jealous of me, and I don't think I could've asked for a better man in my life. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other.

"Come on, let's go to sleep now," Shayna said. "We have tomorrow night, Thursday, and finally Friday to look forward to."

"You got that right," Kofi said.

Then Shayna snuggled in Kofi's arms and turned off the lamp as the two fell asleep preparing for the biggest day of their lives.


	111. Wedding Masquerade

**Chapter 111: Wedding Masquerade**

Kofi and Shayna's masquerade shower was held at the Grand Hyatt Hotel in New York and the Manhattan Ballroom was filled with black and silver balloons and masks hung in the ceiling.

Everybody of Kofi and Shayna's friends was dancing and having a good time as much as Skye was as she was getting a drink from the bar.

Skye was wearing a black fashion mask with an edged in soft pink braid, a sculpted ostrich plume pink and black feathers, and a large black and small pink jewel.

Skye was strutting to the music as she spotted Madison sulking and walked over to her.

Madison was wearing a red fabric masquerade mask with a black velvet triangle in the center and trimmed in a narrow gold braid.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, you've been sulking since last night. What's going on? This is Kofi and Shayna's wedding shower. You're supposed to have a good time."

"I'm trying to but…"

"But what? Madison, what's the matter?"

"Okay, but if I tell you this, promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"Justin Gabriel tired to talk to me last night."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"When was this?"

"A few minutes after NXT was over. He was looking for me and I said that he wanted to apologize not just for what he and the rest of the Nexus did, but for hurting me as well. I said I wanted nothing to do with him. No fucking way."

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah."

"So now he wants to man up while he and the rest of the Nexus are causing havoc on RAW."

"I am not falling for it."

"Look, don't let it get to you. Okay? We're in a war here and we will get to the bottom of this, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Now cheer up, we're supposed to be celebrating and have a good time. Kofi and Shayna wouldn't want you sulking at their party. Come on."

Then Madison and Skye walked together as Jasmine entered the ballroom wearing her mask.

Shayna was wearing a white champagne mask trimmed in delicate white iris sequin braid with a handmade crystal sequined appliqué flowers, Austrian aurora borealis crystal jewels in the center and each side, and white coque feathers. Kofi was wearing a black fashion mask with tall black coque feathers trimmed in a wide antique gold braid and a center large black jewel.

Jasmine spotted Kofi and Shayna talking to their friends and she walked over to them.

"Hey!" Shayna said as she hugged Jasmine. "You made it."

"Here in the flesh."

"Where's Evan?" Kofi said.

"He said that he had to take care of some stuff real quick. He should be here soon. This is one kick-ass party."

"My mom is the party planner," Shayna said. "She's the mastermind of this."

"Well, I'll just enjoy myself and wait for Evan."

Jasmine was walking and dancing a little when she spotted her stepbrother Alex and Destiny.

Destiny was wearing a gold fashion mask hand painted in glittery swirls edged in a sequined braid and has a showy fan of metal mesh ribbon loops accented by a cascade of ribbon, a filigree embellishment and a brilliant jewel.

Alex was wearing a black and white domino mask hand painted in glittery swirls accented with crystal jewels.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine, you're here," Destiny said.

"Yep."

"Where's Evan?" Alex said.

"He said that he had to take care of some stuff real quick. I hope he doesn't chicken out."

"Don't worry, he'll be here."

"So now that you're here, are you ready?" Destiny said.

"I'm ready if you're ready," Jasmine said.

"Well, let's go. We'll be back."

"Okay," Alex said.

Then Destiny and Jasmine were able to grab Shayna & Skye and the girls went to the stage as Shayna walked up to the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Shayna said as everyone quieted down. "Thank you. First of all, I wanna say thank you all for coming to mine and Kofi's amazing masquerade shower put from my wonderful mother…" Then everyone cheered and applauded. "…and second, the reason my friends and I are onstage is because we're going to sing one of our songs as Scene 42 and Kofi, I just wanna say that I am happy that I'm able to walk down with you Friday. This is for you."

Then the DJ played the instrumental version of the cover of "Knocked Out" by Paula Abdul and the girls as Scene 42 started performing.

__

Hey

Oooh, yow!

(Skye)

I was in love the moment that I saw you

(Scene 42)

(Hmmm)

I followed you through the crowd and I almost lost you

I was dying to tell you but scared of your reaction

But I can't hold back because I'm rushed with this thing called passion

__

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

(Destiny)

I walked your way hoping that maybe you noticed

(Hi)

(Hello, there)

I don't want to move too fast

I don't want to blow it

Never did I think love could be so amazing

(Scene 42)

(Mm-mmm)

But the things that you're making me do

It's driving me crazy

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

(Shayna)

I want us to get closer

Boy I wanna be startin' somethin with you

(Scene 42)

Baby

(Jasmine)

My heart is steady knockin'

Boy, you've got my body rockin'

(Scene 42)

Caught blow-by-blow

Love T.K.O.

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

You've got me knocked out

Turn me inside out

You've got me knocked out

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

You've got me knocked out

(Jasmine)

(I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

(Jasmine)

(I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

Oh, knock me

Oh, rock me

You've got me knocked out

(Jasmine)

(I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

(Jasmine)

(I'm knocked out, I'm knocked out)

Baby, there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Then everyone cheered and applauded as Scene 42 bowed down and got off the stage.

Then DJ started playing "Funhouse" by Pink and everyone started dancing including Jasmine who was still waiting for Evan.

__

I dance around this empty house

Tear us down, throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past

Your taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash

Once a tickle, now a rash

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

Then a man in a mask walked up to Jasmine behind her and started putting his hands on her as he danced along with her.

__

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Then Jasmine turned around as she saw the man in a mask and already noticed who it was as she was dancing upclose on him.

__

Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

I'd rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids

We'll try to exorcise this place

Drag my mattress to the yard

Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door

My key don't fit my life no more

I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates

I'll find a new place, burn this … down

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(9, 8)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(7, 6)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(5, 4, 3)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(2, 1)

__

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

Then everyone cheered and applauded as the DJ continued to play more music and Jasmine smiled as she whispered in the masked man's ear,

"I was hoping you would come."

"You wanna go upstairs?" Evan said.

"Yeah."

Then Evan took Jasmine by her hand as they walked out of the ballroom.

A few minutes later, Evan led Jasmine inside a hotel room as he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

The room was dark with the window wide open of blue and Evan walked over to Jasmine as the two started kissing as Jasmine took off Evan's mask and he took off hers as well. Then Evan pulled down Jasmine's black sheer off-the-shoulder dress leaving her in her black strapless bra & panties and Jasmine kissed Evan as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Evan unhooked Jasmine's bra and laid her down on the bed as he climbed on top of Jasmine and kissed her as he had one hand on her left breast and kissed it as he sucked on her nipple and gave the same treatment to the other one.

Then Evan was kissing down Jasmine's stomach and all around her pierced navel as he took off her panties and he took off his pants and boxers and Evan turned Jasmine on her back. Evan was kissing all over Jasmine's back as Jasmine laid her head on the pillow and closed her eye and Evan turned Jasmine back around as he kissed her on the lips. Then Evan got inside of Jasmine as Jasmine wrapped her legs around Evan's waist as he started moving at a steady pace and Jasmine grabbed the headboard of the bed. Jasmine kept moaning as Evan kept moving and after a while, they both reached their climax as Jasmine was catching her breath and the two kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile back at the party, Shayna was looking for Kofi and spotted him as he was talking with Christina and she walked up to him.

Christina was wearing a red fashion mask hand painted in glittery swirls with jewels and a side fan of feather fluffs of curled natural peacock swords, two natural peacock eyes and two premium quality ostrich feathers with a large jewel.

"Shayna, this party is amazing," Christina said. "Your mom is a genius."

"Don't I know it," Shayna said as Christina walked away. "Kofi, I wanted to wait until at least Friday, but I thought I should give this to you now."

Then Shayna gave Kofi a small white box and Kofi opened it to reveal a handmade African beaded necklace.

"Whoa, Shayna," Kofi said. "This is awesome, I love it."

"I'm glad you do," Shayna said, "and I love you."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other as Evan and Jasmine walked back inside the ballroom dressed with their masks as John and Skye walked up them.

John was wearing a white Casanova mask hand painted in soft strokes of gold & copper and trimmed in a thick gold braid.

"Hey, where have you two been?" John said. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was taking care of some stuff, okay?" Evan said. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Come here, Skye," Jasmine said as she pulled Skye away from the guys.

"What's going on, Jasmine?" Skye said.

"You wanna know why Evan and I are occupied?"

"Yeah."

"Evan was fulfilling my fantasy, the one I told you about the day we got our masks."

"Oh, my God! Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You go, girl."

Then Jasmine smiled happily as the two joined their guys enjoying the masquerade shower for the rest of the night.


	112. Kofi and Shayna's Wedding, Part One

**Chapter 112: Kofi and Shayna's Wedding, Part One**

Two days later…...

The day was Kofi and Shayna's wedding in Shayna's hometown of Long Island.

Shayna, along with her cousins Amber and Janel, who were the maids of honor, were at Shayna's parents' house getting ready.

Amber and Janel were wearing Kelly green satin gowns with a side drape and brooch. Shayna was wearing a white Organza tiered ball gown with asymmetrical ruffles, a fingertip length two-tier veil with scallop edge, and her hair was in a curly updo.

Shayna was in her room sitting in the chair as Amber was putting on her makeup and the photographer was taking pictures.

"There you go," Amber said as Shayna looked in the mirror. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you," Shayna said as she took a deep breath.

"Oh, my God, you look Aunt Sarah when she got married."

"I do?"

"You sure do," Janel said.

Then Sarah and Shayna's father, Dallin, walked inside Shayna's room.

"Oh, my goodness, Shayna, you look wonderful," Sarah said.

"Thank you, mom," Shayna said as she and Sarah hugged each other.

"Kofi is a lucky man," Dallin said. "I know for a fact that he will take good care of you."

"I know that too, dad," Shayna said as she kissed Dallin on the cheek.

"Well, we should probably get going," Sarah said.

Then everyone left the house as Sarah, Amber and Janel got into limousine and Shayna & Dallin got into the Rolls Royce and everyone took off.

Meanwhile at Living Faith Christian Church, Evan, Jasmine and Christina as a lot of the guests were gathered outside.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here," Jasmine said.

"Kofi and Shayna sure does have a lot of friends and family besides us," Christina said.

"I guess they do."

"So are you still gonna married in September in the courthouse?" Evan asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm just not all that into planning a big wedding and all. Don't get me wrong."

"But you're still having that big Texas wedding reception?" Jasmine said.

"Absolutely."

"Hey, guys," Madison said as she walked up to the three.

"Hey, Madison," Evan said.

"Did you come with anybody?" Jasmine said.

"No, I came by myself after…you know."

"Yeah, let's not get into that," Christina said.

"This is a nice church."

"Amen to that."

"Well, let's go inside," Jasmine said.

Everyone walked up the steps and got into the church and when they got inside, the place was decorated with the white bows and red rose bouquets on the pews and the altar with the arch and cascading flower stands were also decorated with white bows and bouquets of red roses.

About a half hour later, it was time for the ceremony to start.

Shayna, her parents and her cousins walked through the hallway of the church until they reached the double doors where the ushers were. The ushers opened the doors and "Why I Love You So Much" by Monica played in the background as the prelude.

Inside the church, Kofi, his half brother Kisean who was his best men along with Shayna's brothers Calvin & Marcus and the reverend were standing at the altar.

Sarah walked down the aisle and sat in the front pew. The ushers then rolled up the aisle runner and then opened the doors again and Amber came out first followed by Janel.

The reverend asked the guests to stand up and Shayna & Dallin came out arm-in-arm. The two slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at them. Then Shayna noticed Kofi standing at the altar and she smiled at him. Kofi smiled back at Shayna as she and her dad stopped at the front pew.

"Welcome," the reverend said. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite bride and groom in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, signifying unto us a mystical union - may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Who is it that brings this woman to this man?

"Her mother and I do," Preston said.

Then Dallin kissed Shayna on the cheek and sat next to Sarah as Shayna walked up the steps to join Kofi at the altar.

"We are gathered here in God's presence to witness the marriage of Shayna & Kofi and to ask God to bless them," the reverend said. "Marriage, like our creation as men and women, owes it's very existence to God. It is God's will and intention that a husband and wife should love each other throughout their life. Please bow your heads. O God, you are the creator of all things; you made us, and you sustain us; we depend on you. For the gift of life, we praise you. For being able to think about it's meaning and purpose, we thank you. In the world without, and our lives within, there is much that is confusing and contradictory. Many voices counsel us; many forces pressure us; many things tempt us. We need your light to lead us, your hand to hold us, and your love to complete us. In Jesus' name we ask for your blessing now. Amen. Shayna and Kofi, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other."

"Kofi," Shayna said, "I have never thought that I could meet someone like you. You are my friend, you are my smile, you are my everything. You are a breathtaking reflection of God's heart for me, how he pursued me and loved me. I love you Kofi."

"You are my light and it doesn't matter what happens in this life as long as you're with me," Kofi said." When I look at you, I know that there's a God and that he loved me so much that he took the time to create you just for me. I love you Shayna past my mind and beyond my heart. I love you for my soul and that's the space that you and God dwell."

"Kofi," the reverend said, "will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only unto her, so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Shayna, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only to him, so long as you both shall live?

"I do," Shayna said.

"Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings, that they who wear them may abide in thy peace, and continue in thy favor; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then Kisean gave Shayna's ring to Kofi and Janel gave Kofi's ring to Shayna.

"Kofi, please repeat after me," the reverend said. "In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love…"

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love…" Kofi said.

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

"Amen."

"Amen."

Then Kofi put the ring on Shayna's finger.

"Shayna, please repeat after me," the reverend said. "In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love…"

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love…" Shayna said.

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

"Amen."

"Amen."

Then Shayna put the ring on Kofi's finger.

"Forasmuch as Shayna and Kofi have consented together in holy wedlock," the reverend said, "and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have pledged their faith each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by giving and receiving rings; I pronounce that they and husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Amen. You may now kiss the bride."

Then Shayna and Kofi kissed each other passionately as everyone applauded and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the reverend said. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kofi and Shayna Sarkodie-Mensah."

Then Shayna and Kofi stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with the best men, the maids of honor, and Shayna's parents.


	113. Kofi and Shayna's Wedding, Part Two

**Chapter 113: Kofi and Shayna's Wedding, Part Two**

The reception was being held at the Grand Hyatt Hotel in New York in the Manhattan Ballroom where Kofi and Shayna held their wedding masquerade party.

It was nicely decorated with white and green pearlized balloon arches hung in the ceiling including an arch behind the wedding party table and the DJ table. The dinner tables had custom fresh colorful roses, white and pink floor length linens and crystal, silver, & bone china table appointments.

The favors the guests were served with were a personalized votive candle with a green heart pattern that said "Kofi and Shayna, 7/16/10," personalized brick pack coffee favors, and personalized 9-oz wine glasses.

The guests were drinking and eating hors D'oeuvres passed around and the DJ was playing music at around 5:30pm.

Then at 6:00pm, it was time for the wedding party to make their entrance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Kofi and Shayna Sarkodie-Mensah."

The ushers opened the doors and the entire wedding party came inside and Kofi, Shayna and the rest of the wedding party sat at the wedding table.

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with chicken consommé, sliced Long Island duck breast with petite greens, caramelized pecans, sweet corn flan, raspberry vinaigrette and coffee.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast. Shayna's brother Calvin stood up and tipped his champagne glass with a fork.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Calvin said as the guest quieted down. "I toast my sister to honor her wedding day, but more important in memory of the years we have spent together. My heart is filled with unspeakable pride because of her spiritual highness in finding a dream career and her dream man. The memories of all we shared will be with me always and I know for a fact that you, Kofi, will take great care of Shayna. I love you, sis, you will be part of my life forever."

Everyone applauded as Calvin gave Kofi and Shayna a hug. Calvin sat down and Dallin stood up holding his glass.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion," Dallin said. A father sometimes doubts this day will ever come and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me and will always be my little girl. Shayna has been like a ray of warm sunlight on my soul from the day she was born. Now, she begins a new life and there will be another man to whom she will turn for love and protection. But I want her to know her father will always be there for her. May happiness and joy be with her always.

Everyone applauded as Shayna mouthed the words "I love you, daddy" and Dallin sat back down and Amber stood up holding her glass."

"How beautiful you are in that gorgeous white gown," Amber. "How happy you looked walking down the aisle. How tender your first kiss during the ceremony. How sweet your first dance will be as husband and wife. I gotta tell you, when Shayna first told me about Kofi, I knew she was absolutely crazy about him. And then I was like, 'What kind of name was Kofi?" Then everyone laughed. "When I first met Kofi, I could tell he was smart and a nice guy and I saw Shayna was absolutely in love with him and very happy. So Kofi, congratulations and welcome to the family. And Shayna, it may have been many years in the making, but Kofi was certainly worth waiting for."

Then Shayna hugged Amber and Amber sat down as everyone applauded. Then Kofi stood up holding his glass.

"Now I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride," Kofi said. "They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as Shayna. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart. And Shayna, today has so far been a day beyond my wildest dreams. As a child, dreaming of my wedding, I never dared to imagine that I would end up marrying someone so intelligent, so witty, so popular, so gorgeous, and so altogether, fantastic. You have stood by me through a lot of decisions since we got together and you agreed to make me the happiest man in the world today. I am very proud to be your husband and I couldn't have asked for a better person to share the rest of life with. I love you."

Then Kofi leaned down and kissed Shayna passionately.

At 6:00pm, after the toasts were over, it was for Kofi and Shayna first dance as husband and wife.

"It is now time for Kofi and Shayna to have their first dance," the DJ said.

Then Kofi and Shayna got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor.

"What song did you choose for this dance?" Shayna said.

"I've heard this song many, many times," Kofi said, "I thought it was very appropriate for this first dance."

Then the DJ started playing "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal and Shayna gave a big smile on her face as she and Kofi started to slow dance.

__

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

I've been kissed by a rose

(And if I should fall along the way)

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

__

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain

To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

__

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

After the song ended, everyone cheered and applauded and Kofi & Shayna kissed each other

After that dance, Kofi and Shayna decided to spend time to say hi and give their thanks to the guests who came to the wedding.

Meanwhile, Madison was outside of the ballroom looking at the bar when Skye walked up to her.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey." Madison said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Still thinking about Justin Gabriel trying to talk to you?"

"Yeah, and about during Evan and Jasmine's wedding day that I was too damn chicken to tell him how I felt about him but my mind was playing tricks on me. Why would he do this to me?"

"Because just like the rest of the Nexus, they're assholes. Justin let a beautiful woman go because he wants to be noticed and didn't realize he hurt that person until now."

"He's a punk, that's what it is and I fell for him out of stupidity. That's why I got 'sucker' written on my forehead."

"Madison, sometimes you think you know a person but you really don't. There was no way you could've known what Justin and the rest of the Nexus were planning."

"Yeah, you're right. All I know for sure, I will never fall for another NXT Rookie ever again."

"Come on, Madison, the party's getting started."

"I'll be in a minute."

Then Skye walked away and went back inside the ballroom. A minute later, Madison followed and hadn't noticed that NXT Rookie Lucky Cannon was watching her. Lucky was hoping to have the chance to be with Madison but at the same time, his heart was breaking after what Madison just said.

A half-hour later, it was time for Kofi and Shayna to cut the cake. The two walked over to the five-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was dark chocolate with white icing and chocolate mousse filling. The decoration was of red and white roses descending.

Kofi and Shayna both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it. Then Kofi and Shayna took the rest of the piece and shoved it their faces which was pretty funny.

After everyone had their cake, everyone was dancing and having a great time and after that hour.…..

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Alright, Shayna, come sit down," Kofi said as he clapped his hands.

Shayna walked over to Kofi as Janel pulled out a chair and Shayna sat down and Kofi got on his knees. Kofi smiled as he slowly got under Shayna's dress and grabbed her garter. Shayna screamed and laughed as Kofi pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Kofi got up and threw the garter over his head and Shayna's brother Marcus caught it.

"Well, Marcus, you got your wish!" Shayna said. "Okay, ladies, get over here."

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Shayna threw the bouquet over her head and Madison caught it.

Madison was shocked as everyone applauded for her and Madison simply smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

After another hour of the last dances, it was time for Kofi and Shayna to take their leave to the honeymoon suite.

Everyone lined up in two rows of lines and they were throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles as Kofi and Shayna went through the crowd and left the reception hall saying good-bye.

"Wow, this was a special day," Jasmine said. "Makes me think of our wedding almost two months, huh, Evan?"

"Yeah," Evan said.

"So, Madison," Skye said, "you having second thoughts?"

"Not quite," Madison said, "but I know when the right man will come along."

"He will," Christina said as she wrapped her arm around Madison. "You just gotta trust myself."

Then everyone left the reception hall.


	114. Money in the Bank

**NOTE: Sorry, everyone. I've been falling behind on my story because of plans but I will be catching up. Please read and review! I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 114: Money in the Bank**

Money-in-the-Bank was in Kansas City, Missouri and Jasmine was in the locker room taping up Evan's wrists.

"There you go," Jasmine said. "Now you should really ready and waring to go."

"Thanks, Jazz," Evan said as he and Jasmine kissed each other.

"I'll catch up to you later."

"Okay."

Then Jasmine got up from the bench and walked out of the locker room as Christina was coming forward.

"Hey, Jazz," Christina said.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Getting my husband ready for his second Money-in-the-Bank ladder match. God, I hope he wins this time. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I can tell this match will be more brutal aside from Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, but you, you have a triple threat match for the Divas' Championship, your first one."

"I know, I didn't expect for the mystery G.M. to be so nice in putting me in that match; but Alicia Fox is so full of it. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"You're telling me. Maryse is so hellbent on destroying me and Skye because she's not getting a chance at the Divas' Championship. She is a whore and all the Divas know it."

"And she's a golddigger and Ted is too stupid and wrapped up in his money to realize it."

"Well, SkyJazz beat her and Tamina once and we'll do it again. Tamina is definitely not in my league."

"If she tries something, you know I'm here and I'll deal with her."

Then Money-in-the Bank was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' Tag Team match which SkyJazz versus Maryse and Tamina. SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing their black hoodies with "Skye" and "Jazz" on the back and two Jabbawockeez masks.

"This is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Skye and Jasmine Morgan, SkyJazz."

Skye was wearing a lime green see-through top with a silver cross in the back, black bustier, black shorts and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a lime green bikini top, black shorts, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers and her hair curled.

SkyJazz posed together as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air as Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope and she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign. Then SkyJazz took off their masks and Skye went down on the mat as Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tamina following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Tamina and Maryse," Justin announced.

Maryse and Tamina walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Tamina got into the ring as Maryse went around the ring, got on the apron and got into the ring before flipping her hair backwards. Then the four looked at each other as Tamina & Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Maryse and Skye got face-to-face and Maryse was laughing as Skye mocks Maryse's pose and Maryse shoved her arm away as Skye landed a forearm and a flying snapmare and grabbed Maryse as Jasmine made the tag and they took down Maryse by her legs and Jasmine counted to three as SkyJazz rolled Maryse through into a backslam and Jasmine covered for a two count. Then Jasmine grabbed Maryse as Maryse landed a knee to the midsection and tossed her to the corner as she made the tag to Tamina and Maryse held onto Jasmine as Tamina kicked her in the midsection and landed a forearm as she grabbed Jasmine by the hair and choked her on the ropes before the referee called for a break.

Then Tamina whipped Jasmine to the ropes as Skye made a blind tag and Jasmine landed a cross body as Skye got a jackknife cover for a nearfall and Skye landed a few forearms before whipping Tamina to the corner and Skye leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and did John's "Shaman of Sexy" pose before landing a monkey flip. Skye climbed to the turnbuckles but Maryse distracted her and Tamina attacked Skye and got her on her shoulders and hit a Samoan drop for a near fall and Tamina grabbed Skye by her hair as Skye tried to reach for a tag and Tamina landed a scoop slam and made the tag to Maryse.

They picked Skye up and slammed her to the mat as Maryse covered for a nearfall and Maryse grabbed Skye by the hair and went for a slam but Skye clubbed her in the back and landed back elbows and shoved Maryse to the ropes but Maryse landed a shoulderblock and bounced out of the ring to the floor. Skye was crawling on the floor as she tried to make a tag and Maryse got into the ring and grabbed Skye by the leg but Skye was able to the make the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine hit a couple of dropkicks and bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline and Jasmine whipped Maryse to the corner hard as Jasmine bounced off the ropes and landed with a bulldog slam for the cover but Tamina pulled Jasmine off of Maryse.

Skye got into the ring and Tamina kicked her in the midsection and dragged her down by the hair and Jasmine landed a flying heel kick sending her out of the ring and Maryse kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed the French Kiss for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Tamina and Maryse," Justin announced.

Then Maryse shoved Jasmine as she stood up and the referee raised her arm in the air as Tamina got into the ring. Then Tamina grabbed Jasmine and held onto her as Maryse slapped Jasmine and grabbed her face as she kicked her in the midsection. Then Skye got into the ring and jumped on Tamina as Maryse pulled her down and held onto her as Tamina landed a hard forearm and grabbed her onto her shoulders as she landed a Samoan Drop.

Then Tamina got on the top turnbuckle as she went for a splash but Christina ran out of the curtain and got on the ring apron as she shoved Tamina off to the mat. Maryse bailed out of the ring as Christina got into the ring and grabbed Tamina onto her shoulders as Christina landed her swinging fisherman's suplex.

Maryse walked away as Christina helped SkyJazz to their feet and all three women looked at Maryse as Maryse backed up the ramp with a smile on her face.

Then it was time for Smackdown's Money-in-the-Bank ladder match between Kofi, Kane, Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Christian and the Big Show. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

All the men went at it as Christian and Matt were attacking Kane and Kofi, Drew, and Dolph were attacking Big Show as Cody slipped out of the ring and grabbed a ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring as Kane and Big Show fought off the other competitors and noticed that Cody was climbing the ladder. Big Show swatted Cody in the back knocking him down to the floor and Kane hit a big right hand as Cody rolled out of the ring and Big Show & Kane were left in the ring and the two had a staredown as Kane was hitting some more right hands and bounced off the ropes as Big Show landed a shoulder block and Kane rolled out of the ring and Big Show was all alone as he looked up at the briefcase and tried to climb the ladder but broke one of the rungs.

Big Show shook his head as he knocked one of the rungs off with his hands and then Matt, Christian, Kofi and Drew entered the ring going after Big Show and Big Show landed a chop to all four men and Dolph entered the ring as Big Show landed a head butt and then grabbed the ladder and threw it out of the ring at Kane. Then Big Show looked up at the briefcase as he got out of the ring and went under the ring looking for another ladder but then Dolph got on the ring apron and landed a dropkick on Big Show and Cody landed a springboard kick as everyone ganged up on Big Show before ramming him into the ring steps.

Then Drew and Cody were on beating on the other competitors as Drew kicked Cody in the midsection and landed a head butt on Kofi and Drew grabbed a ladder and set it up on the ropes as he attacked Christian and catapulted onto the ladder and Drew tossed the ladder into the ring and set it up as Matt got into the ring with a ladder. As Drew climbed his ladder, Matt rammed his ladder onto Drew's back knocking him down and Matt rammed the ladder onto the midsection as Drew rolled out of the ring as he climbed the ladder but Christian entered the ring and grabbed Matt's leg pulling him down.

Christian was stomping on Matt and climbed the ladder as he was a fingertip away from grabbing the briefcase but Matt grabbed Christian's leg pulling him down and Matt was beating on Christian before tossing him out of the ring and Matt went after Christian as Cody entered the ring and climbed but Kofi flew hitting Cody's back and ramming him into the ladder. Christian rammed Matt into the ladder outside of the ring as Kofi was climbing the ladder but Dolph attacked him from behind and rammed Kofi onto the ladder three times knocking him down and Dolph was climbing the ladder and had his hands on the briefcase but Christian was climbing the ladder as hitting right hands.

Christian went to grab the briefcase but he & Dolph traded blows and then Christian landed a hiptossed on Dolph to the floor and Christian tried to grab the briefcase but Matt knocked him off the ladder and Cody got into the ring as Christian hit a right hand and Kofi got into the ring as he fought with Matt. Matt landed the Side Effect on Kofi and Christian landed the Killswitch on Cody and then Kane got into the ring and grabbed Matt by the throat and Christian climbed the turnbuckle and leaped onto Kane who grabbed him by the throat as well and went for a double chokeslam but they kicked Kane in the midsection and landed a double DDT.

Matt and Christian then grabbed a ladder and rammed them onto Kane and Matt rammed his ladder onto Christian and kicked him in the midsection as he went for the Twist of Fate but Christian reversed the hold as he shoved Matt to the ropes and dropped him onto a ladder hanging over the middle rope. Then Christian stepped onto Matt and choked him hanging onto the top rope and Matt rolled to the outside and Christian set up the ladder as he started climbing it but Cody got into the ring and pushed the ladder knocking Christian over the top rope onto Big Show.

Then Kane got into the ring as Cody landed a springboard kick and Kane was still on his feet and Kofi got into the ring as he landed the Trouble in Paradise as Kane still wouldn't get down and Matt kicked Kane in the midsection as he landed the Twist of Fate and Kofi set up the ladder as he climbed it but Cody caught up to him and landed a back suplex. Both Cody and Matt climbed the ladder and Drew pushed the ladder knocking both men down and Drew grabbed Matt and ran him shoulder-first onto the ringpost and did the same to Cody and Drew grabbed a ladder and set it up as he climbed the ladder.

Dolph got into the ring and grabbed onto Drew and Drew attacked Dolph as he ran him shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Drew got frustrated as Kane pulled him out of the ring and kicked him in the head and was clearing the announce tables and grabbed Drew by the throat and Drew landed a couple of back elbows and Kane shoved him as he landed a boot to the face. Then Kane landed a big right hand to Christian as he grabbed a ladder and Kofi rolled into the ring as he dropkicked a ladder onto Kane and rolled out of the ring as he landed some right hands to Drew who was still laying on the announce table.

Then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise and pumped himself up as Kofi looked up at one of the ladders and back at Drew and Kofi looked around before climbing the ladder and staring down at Drew and Kofi looked down at Shayna as she nodded her head with a smiled and Kofi landed the Boom Drop onto Drew through the announce table. Shayna jumped up and down as she was cheering for Kofi and then went over to check on Kofi as Dolph climbed the ladder and had the briefcase in his hand when Big Show entered the ring and pushed the ladder as he grabbed Dolph by the throat and landed a chokeslam.

Then Kane got into the ring and grabbed Big Show by the throat but Big Show was punching Kane in the midsection and landed a head butt sending Kane to the corner and grabbed a ladder as he placed it onto Kane and backed away as he splashed the ladder onto Kane and Cody got into the ring as Big Show grabbed him by the throat and took him over the top rope out of the ring. Then Christian and Matt got into the ring and grabbed a ladder as they rammed it onto Big Show and went to do it again but Big Show blocked it and shoved the ladder onto both men down to the mat and Big Show bounced off the rope and landed a splash onto the ladder crunching Matt and Christian's midsections.

Both men rolled out of the ring and Big Show was alone as he tossed one of the ladders out of the ring and got out as he went under the ring and grabbed a double reinforced ladder out and Big Show lifted it to a standing position and then entered the ring and tried to get it in but couldn't and then Big Show finally took the ladder through the middle rope and set it up before Cody took Big Show from behind with a ladder onto his ankle. Then Cody climbed the giant ladder but Dolph caught him and got Cody on his shoulders as he landed an electric chair slam and both men were down and Dolph was crawling towards the ladder and climbed it as Big Show came to his feet hobbling on one leg.

He grabbed Dolph and landed a chop to the chest knocking down Dolph and Matt went after Big Show but Big Show punched Matt in the midsection and landed a head butt and Kofi got onto the ring apron and spring boarded on the top rope onto the ladder and climbed it as Big Show caught up to him and grabbed Kofi by his leg onto his shoulder but Kofi landed a DDT. Kofi then climbed the ladder again but Cody came off the top turnbuckle with a leaping missile dropkick knocking Kofi off the ladder and Cody grabbed Kofi and landed the Cross Rhodes onto a ladder and Cody's head bounced off the ladder.

Then Cody got up and climbed the ladder but Dolph got into the ring and attacked Cody from behind and knocking him off the ladder and then landed the Zig-Zag into the ladder and Cody got up as he went after Big Show but Big Show landed a head butt and did the same to Dolph as he was limping on one leg. Big Show kicked Kofi out of the ring and started to slowly climb the ladder. Then Kane entered the ring and pushed the ladder shoving Big Show off the ladder sending him over the top rope to the floor and Matt, Christian and Cody dumped ladders on top of Big Show to bury him as well as Kane and got into the ring as they were all fighting to climb the ladder.

Cody was climbing the ladder and Kane was pulling Matt and Christian off the ladder and landed a choke slam to both men and Kofi started the climb the ladder but Kofi knocked him off and Cody got a hand on the briefcase but Kane grabbed him by the ankle and landed a uppercut sending Cody out of the ring. Kane then climbed the ladder but Dolph got into the ring and climbed over Kane to the top of the ladder and Dolph tried to grab the briefcase but Kane was grabbing Dolph as Dolph was trying to fight back and Dolph got on Kane's back and applied the sleeper hold.

Kane rammed Dolph's head onto the top of the ladder knocking him off and Kane dropped down as he went to toss Dolph out of the ring but Dolph was hanging onto the rope and was trying to fight back but Kane threw him off the apron onto the pile of ladders covering Big Show and Kane tried to climb the ladder with no one left in the ring but Cody and Kofi yanked Kane to the outside. Then the two traded blows as Kane attacked them both and then grabbed Kofi as he was walking away and grabbed him by the throat and landed a chokeslam onto the pile of ladders covering Big Show and Kane went after Cody as Cody was backing away and tried to run off but Kane caught him and rammed his head on the ramp.

Then Kane dragged Cody off the ramp and took him face-first into the back door of the armored truck and then as Kane was going back to the ring, Matt was climbing the ladder and Kane hurried into the ring as he pulled Matt off and he & Christian tried to climb the ladder as Kane swatted Christian away. Then Matt and Christian grabbed Kane and landed a powerbomb off the ladder and Matt & Christian climbed one side of the ladder and traded blows while standing on the ladder and both man had their hands on the case as Brittany was anxiously looking up but then Matt and Christian knocked each other off the ladder simultaneously.

Then Drew slowly got into the ring and started climbing the ladder but Kane entered the ring and climbed the ladder and as Drew had his hand on the briefcase, Kane then grabbed Drew by the throat and landed a choke slam off the ladder and Kane was alone on the ladder as he grabbed the briefcase and unhooked it to win the match.

Kane let out a lot of emotion clutching the case as he raised his arms in the air and fire appeared on the turnbuckle and Kane climbed down the ladder and raised the briefcase in the air as he smiled.

In Shayna's mind, it could be bad news for Jack Swagger and Rey Mysterio since they were facing each other at the World Heavyweight Championship and Kane could cash in his briefcase when one of the men are vulnerable.

Then it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Christina versus Alicia Fox versus Eve Torres.

"This is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Approaching the ring first from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a patriotic midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a red and white arm warmer, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Then Christina got into the ring and Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents first from Denver, Colorado, she is the Divas' Champion Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Alicia Fox."

Alicia walked down the ramp raising the Divas' Championship belt in the air and got into the ring as she leaped on the middle rope and kissed her title belt. Then Alicia looked at Eve and Christina as she gave her title belt to the referee and raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Eve and Christina surrounded Alicia as Alicia looked at the two back and forth before she landed a hard forearm to Christina and went after Eve as she landed an arm drag and Eve stomped on Alicia and grabbed her as she and Christina tossed Alicia out of the ring and the two looked at each other before they locked up. Eve grabbed a headlock and Christina shoved Eve to the ropes and Christina hit a shoulderblock for a one count then took down Eve by her legs as she got a jackknife cover for another one count and went for a clothesline but Eve ducked and applied a crucifix into a sunset flip for the cover but Alicia broke the count.

Eve hit a dropkick sending Alicia to the corner and splashed Alicia as she went to whip Alicia to the corner but Alicia reversed and ran into a back elbow and Eve climbed the top turnbuckle as she grabbed Alicia and went for a tornado DDT but Alicia yanked her to the mat and Eve rolled to the floor and Christina attacked Alicia from the behind and stepped on her. Then Christina grabbed Alicia as she landed a forearm and whipped her to the ropes and Alicia held onto the ropes as Christina charged and Alicia low-bridged her out of the ring and Alicia got out of the other side of the ring as Eve hit a forearm and Alicia grabbed Eve as she rammed her back first into the ring apron.

Alicia went back into the ring as she pulled Eve into the ring by her hair and covered for a two count and Alicia grabbed Eve by the hair and shoved her to the ropes as she hit a forearm to the back twice and Alicia grabbed Eve by her hair and landed an over the knee backbreaker into a submission hold and Eve grabbed Alicia by her hair and landed a knee to the face. Alicia lifted Eve and hit the backbreaker again and Eve was hitting a couple more knees to the face and Alicia shoved Eve down and Eve landed a knee to the midsection and was hitting some forearms and went to whip Alicia to the ropes but Alicia reversed and landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count.

Then Christina got back in the ring and grabbed Alicia by the hair and clubbed her in the back as she applied a surfboard submission and Alicia got out to her feet as Christina kicked her in the back and Alicia rolled out of the submission hold and hit a reverse monkey flip and Alicia ran into a couple of back elbows and Christina went for a chop but Alicia ducked as she bounced off the ropes and hit a cross bodyblock for a one count.

Then Alicia turned around as Eve then landed a couple of dropkicks and went for a suplex but her back went out on her and Eve kicked Alicia in the leg then in the head and Eve hit a standing moonsault for a two count and Eve grabbed Alicia but Alicia kicked Eve in the head and Eve stumbled to the corner as Alicia went after her but Eve landed both feet to Alicia and then hit a springboard kick from the bottom rope.

Eve climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a somersault senton but Alicia got her knees up and Alicia then hit the ax kick and turned around as Christina landed a boot to the face and covered Eve for the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Divas' Champion, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina smiled as the referee gave her the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Christina looked down at the title belt and kissed it as Alicia was outside of the ring and held onto her head shocked as Christina raised her title belt in the air. Christina looked down at Eve and helped her up as the two hugged each other and Eve left the ring as Christina got on the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air once again.

Christina got back down and asked for the microphone as she said,

"There's an old saying, 'Everything is bigger in Texas,' and now, I got something big coming home to Texas."

Then Christina was greeted by SkyJazz who just came out from the curtain and they got into the ring and SkyJazz hugged Christina as they jumped up & down and SkyJazz raised Christina's arms in the air as they continued to celebrate Christina's first Divas' Championship reign.

Later it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Shayna versus Kelly Kelly. Shayna's new entrance theme played, "In My Head" by Jason Derulo, played and Shayna came out from the curtain with Destiny following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Destiny, from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing an yellow bustier, orange midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a black glittery strapless mini dress with a red bold floral print and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she and Destiny walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around as Destiny followed. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly," Tony announced.

Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd. Then Kelly Kelly got back down and Destiny left the ring as the referee raised the Women's Championship in the air and called for the bell.

Shayna and Kelly shook hands and they circled around the ring as they locked up before Shayna got Kelly in the corner before a break and the two locked up again before Kelly landed a knee in the midsection and hit a clothesline and Kelly was hitting some forearms and Kelly went to whip Shayna to the ropes but Shayna reversed and Kelly kicked Shayna in the face and landed another clothesline. Shayna stumbled into the corner as Kelly applied a corner foot choke and Kelly backed away as she went for her cartwheel splash but Shayna moved out of the way and charged into a boot to the face and Kelly climbed the top turnbuckle as she got on Shayna's shoulders and landed a victory roll for a two count.

Kelly kicked Shayna out of the ring and Kelly got onto the ring apron as Shayna tripped her and rolled back in the ring as she dragged Kelly and covered for a two count and Shayna stomped on Kelly as she grabbed her and went to whip her to the ropes but Kelly reversed twisting Shayna's arm and kicked her in the midsection and landed a few clotheslines. Then Kelly took down Shayna by her legs and got a bridge pin for a two count and Shayna landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kelly to the corner and went to splash her but Kelly moved out of the way and Kelly kicked Shayna in the midsection and hit the K2 for the cover but Shayna got her foot on the bottom rope.

Kelly grabbed Shayna and climbed the top turnbuckle as she went for a sunset flip but Shayna blocked it and leaned forward to cover Kelly for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke," Tony announced.

Destiny applauded for Shayna as the referee gave Shayna her title belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Shayna helped Kelly Kelly up as the two hugged each other as Destiny got into the ring and Dream's Secret raised her arms in the air for a brave effort.

Then it was time for RAW's Money-in-the-Bank ladder match between Evan, John, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, Edge, the Miz, Mark Henry and Chris Jericho. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Edge bailed out of the ring as Evan and John grabbed the ladder and then everyone started beating on Mark before beating on each other and Edge got into the ring as he set up the ladder and started climbing before Randy caught up to him and clubbed him in the back before ramming his head on the ladder. Randy kicked Edge out of the ring and was landing some right hands as Ted got into the ring and folded the ladder as John got into the ring and Ted swung the ladder at John but John ducked and landed a back kick and a forearm before bouncing off the ropes as Ted did the same and John stopped as he landed a clothesline on John onto a ladder.

Then Ted grabbed a ladder as Randy got on the ring apron and Ted rammed the ladder onto Randy knocking him off the ring apron and Evan got into the ring and dropkicked the ladder into Ted's face before he went to set up the ladder but Miz snuck in behind Evan and ran his face onto the ladder and tossed him out of the ring. Then Miz went to set up the ladder but Chris got into the ring and stopped him before he landed some right hands and a knee to the midsection and Chris clubbed Miz in the back and ran his head onto the turnbuckle and Chris grabbed the ladder as Miz clubbed Chris in the back and landed a right hand as Mark tossed a ladder onto both men knocking them down.

Chris rolled out of the ring as Miz stumbled to the ropes and Mark bounced off the ropes and sat on Miz out of the ring as Miz slipped out of the ring and Chris rammed another ladder onto Mark's face and threw it onto him and Chris got back in the ring as Evan was setting up a ladder and Chris grabbed another one as he went to hit Evan with it. But Evan ducked and landed a back kick to Chris and shoved one ladder out of the way as he set up another and was climbing the ladder as Jasmine cheered for him and Evan had his hand on the briefcase but Edge got into the ring and grabbed Evan by his ankle and yanked him down as Evan landed a huracanrana.

Randy got into the ring and kicked Evan in the midsection and stomped on him pulling him between the rungs of the ladder and Randy landed an innovative spike DDT and John got into the ring and kicked Randy in the midsection and hit Randy's head on the turnbuckle before landing the Flying Chuck and John fell back hitting his head on the ladder. Then Ted got into the ring and John kicked him in the midsection and went to suplex Ted on the ladder but Miz got into the ring and attacked John from behind and he & Ted were beating down John and Miz placed a ladder between the middle and top turnbuckle as Ted was hitting right hands and kicking John.

Then Miz and Ted went to whip John to the ladder but John ducked and Miz charged at John but John dropped Miz face-first and did the same to Miz and John set up another ladder to the side of the briefcase and climbed it as he tried to reach for it but Edge got into the ring and climbed the ladder as he stopped John and was hitting right hands to the head. Chris got into the ring with another ladder as he set it up next to the other ladder and climbed it as Chris tried to sneak in for the case but Randy got into the ring and climbed the ladder as he punched Chris in the midsection and hit his head on the top of the ladder.

John and Edge were fingertips away from reaching the briefcase as Randy & Chris and then Mark got into the ring and slowly shoved the ladders knocking all four men off and out of the ring and Evan got on the ring apron and got on the ladder as he landed a slingshot dropkick on Mark. Evan rolled out of the ring and Maryse checked on Ted as she slowly entered the ring and took off her shoes and slowly started climbing the ladder until SkyJazz went on both sides of the ladder and teased Maryse pushing the ladder from side-to-side as Maryse held on begging for mercy and John got into the ring and pulled her down on his shoulders.

Then John sat Maryse down on the mat as SkyJazz kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed a double suplex and pushed Maryse out of the ring as Ted tried to sneak up the ladder but John caught him and yanked him down as Ted landed a double axe handle and stomped on him before tossing John onto the ladder. Then John stumbled into the corner as Ted grabbed a ladder and went to ram it onto John but John got out of the ring and John pulled Ted out of the ring and shoved him into the security wall and Miz rammed a ladder into John's midsection and placed the ladder on the ring post.

Then Miz kicked John in the midsection and flew him face-first on the security barrier and Miz grabbed John by the legs and went to catapult him onto the ladder but John climbed the ladder and kicked Miz off as John climbed onto another ladder as Edge was climbing a ladder to reach the briefcase and John then launched himself into the middle of the ring to where Edge was on the other ladder. John was hitting right hands knocking Edge off the ladder and John had his hand on the briefcase as Edge grabbed him by his legs and put him in the middle of the ladder hanging as Skye covered her mouth and Miz got into the ring as they worked together placing another ladder onto John and ramming him with it three times until Edge shoved a second ladder into Miz.

Then Edge shoved the other ladder with John hanging down and John pulled himself out as Edge kicked him out of the ring and grabbed the ladder and set it up before Ted got into the ring with a ladder and rammed it into Edge's midsection twice and then unfolded a ladder upside down and Chris tried to bring another ladder in the ring but Ted grabbed it and shoved it onto Chris' face. Then Randy got on the ring apron but Ted smashed him with a ladder knocking him off the ring apron and Ted kicked Edge in the midsection and ran his head on a ladder as Edge rolled out of the ring and Ted climbed the ladder and had his hand on the briefcase but Mark got into the ring and attacked Ted from behind.

Ted went for a splash but Mark caught him in mid-air and landed the World's Strongest Slam and Chris got into the ring with a ladder but Mark kicked onto Chris' face and Miz went after Mark with a right hand but Mark blocked it and picked up Miz over his head and landed a gorilla press slam onto the ladder on top of Chris. Then Mark started the climb the ladder as Evan suddenly jumped up and climbed on Mark's back up the ladder as they attacked Mark and Evan as the two were stomping on Mark and Evan had his hand on the case but Edge and Randy grabbed Evan and threw him over the top rope into Mark's arms and Mark landed the World's Strongest Slam on the floor.

Jasmine covered her mouth as Randy and Edge got out of the ring and John landed the Flying Chuck kick on Mark as Chris then hit Mark with the Codebreaker into Edge nailing a spear and Edge looked up at the briefcase as he, John, Randy, and Miz got into the ring and started to climb the ladder as well as Chris. Ted then tried to climb the ladder but Randy kicked him out of the ring and everybody was fighting each other trying to reach the briefcase and then Ted walked across a ladder propped up across the center ladder and got into the ring as he pulled Miz down onto the ladder and Ted climbed onto the bridged ladder as Randy and Edge were knocked off the ladder.

They pulled Ted on the bridge ladder and they rolled him out of the ring to the outside and Edge went after Randy as Randy quickly landed the RKO and Chris kicked Randy in the face and Chris & John were trading blows at the top of the ladder with both men's hands on the briefcase and John chopped Chris on the hand as Chris was hung upside down. John tried to reach for the briefcase but Randy yanked him down and then landed the RKO and Evan immediately hit the Air Bourne on Randy as Jasmine jumped up and down happily as Randy then climbed the ladder and got his hands on the briefcase.

Jasmine got on the ring apron as she encouraged Evan to get the briefcase but Evan couldn't unhook the case as Chris recovered and punched Evan in the midsection and Evan punched Chris down the ladder then reached up again as Chris climbed back up and was hitting right hand and the two had their hands on the briefcase as Chris then smashed Evan in the head with the briefcase and Evan fell off the ladder. Chris stumbled on the ladder as his knees gave way and Edge then re-entered as he and Chris climbed the ladder and traded blows at the top of the ladder and Edge hit Chris' head on the top of the ladder and fell as Randy suddenly entered the ring and landed RKO off the ladder.

Edge tried to reach for the briefcase but Randy grabbed Edge and threw him off the ladder sending him into the "V" ladder and Randy started his climb up the ladder as he got one hand on the briefcase and tried to unhook it but Miz suddenly entered the ring and shoved him off the ladder and then Miz then started climbing the ladder and Miz unhook the briefcase to win the match.

Miz smiled as Jasmine's jaw dropped as she couldn't even believe it and Miz clutched the briefcase as he raised it up in the air. Miz then climbed the ladder and got out of the ring and asked for a microphone and he said,

"You are all living in my moment. Call it over-rated, call it creative but call it all you want. Me winning this MITB contract means he's made it. I made it! I made believers out of all you skinners, all you skeptics, all you pretenders, all you critics. Get a good, hard look at the man with the briefcase. I am Mr. Money in the Bank. I am a future WWE champion. Me! Me! "I'm The Miz and I'm...awesome. Awesome!"

In SkyJazz's mind, it could be bad news for Sheamus and John since they were facing each other at the WWE Championship and Miz could cash in his briefcase when one of the men are vulnerable. Definitely bad news.

A little later, SkyJazz were in the Women's Locker Room as they were still shocked that the Miz, of all people, had become the RAW Money-in-the-Bank ladder match.

"The Miz, the Miz?" Jasmine said. "The loud-mouth Miz is Mr. Money-in-the-Bank. That could've been my husband because he was seconds away from unhooking that briefcase and Chris Jericho had to ruin his moment."

"You know what?" Skye said. "Kane did cash in his Money-in-the-Bank to defeat Rey Mysterio to become the new World Heavyweight Champion but for Sheamus or John Cena, I just hope that doesn't happen with the Miz; otherwise, it would look bad for RAW."

"But he has the United States Championship and wants to hold that and the WWE Championship. If I could somehow get that mystery General Manager to put Evan in the United States Championship picture and he takes that championship from the Miz, that would make me feel so much better."

"That could work and if the Miz cashes his Money-in-the-Bank and loses, that would be a miracle. He'll have nothing else to lose."

"Yeah, I mean, the Miz becoming the WWE Champion, not a chance. I just see that he'll lose his chance."

"That'll be the day."

"Well, it's back to square one and we still have Maryse to deal with."

"She still won't get her hands on the Divas' Championship. As long as she continues to be the self-absorbed whore that she is, her chances are long gone."

"Definitely."


	115. Truce or Consequences

**Chapter 115: Truce or Consequences**

The next day, RAW was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Jasmine was walking down the hallway as she approached a hotel room.

Jasmine knocked on the door and a minute later, John Cena opened the door.

"Hi, John," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," John said. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I've been better."

"Um, you know what? This is a bad time, I could always come back later."

"No, no, no, absolutely not. I mean, we've all had our bad days, right?"

"Right."

Then Nicole stood aside John.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"Hi, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure."

Then Nicole stepped outside the hotel room as John closed the door.

"How are you holding up?" Jasmine said.

"Kind of bad. You?"

"Still appalled that the Miz is Mr. Money-in-the-Bank and the fact that my husband almost had that briefcase unhooked."

"Yeah, that was disappointing. I was kind of hoping Evan would win Money-in-the-Bank but no, Chris Jericho."

"So what are you and John gonna do about the Nexus?"

"I have no clue. John has a lot to think about it and maybe he'll put an end to this since he was the first one being attacked by the Nexus."

"Yeah, I mean, what do have to prove?"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the mystery General Manager or somebody put them up to this. It's still a mystery."

"Well, whatever the case, this is not looking too good. I better join Evan and get ready to leave. I'll see you in Tulsa."

"Bye."

Then Nicole and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Later in Tulsa, Oklahoma, RAW was on and Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his arms in the air and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and asked for a microphone.

"Let the record should show that I have beaten John Cena in a tables match, a fatal four-way, and now a steel cage," Sheamus said. "When I beaten John Cena for the first time, all you called it a fluke. When I beaten him the second time, you said it was luck. But now, when I beaten the third time, there's only one word for it whether you like it or not and that's dominance. So what's now for John Cena? Well, he's in my past, he gets back of the line, and he won't be getting another WWE Championship shot against me anytime soon. And he's only got himself to blame because he should have done what I did earlier on tonight. I went to the back, I found Wade Barrett, I walked up to him, I looked him right in the eye and I said 'I want, no, I _demand_ a truce.' I said to Wade Barrett that one year ago, no one had heard of Sheamus or Nexus, but like it or not, we are the two most powerful entities in the entire WWE. I explain to him that we don't have to like each other, I stay out of their business, they stay out of mine. Well, Wade Barrett agreed; so I like to say that as of tonight, the truce is in effect. Well, it's good news for me, it's bad news for Randy Orton. You see, the Nexus interference is the only way that Orton can beat me. And now that's gone, Orton doesn't stand a chance. He'll suffer the same fate as John Cena, well, he can sit back and watch as I become the longest-reigning WWE champ of all-time."

Then the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase in his hand. The Miz walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Congratulations, Sheamus, on getting rid of your Nexus problem," Miz said, "but now, you have an even bigger problem, now you have a Miz problem. Sheamus, you don't control the fate of the WWE Championship. I do. And why? Because he possesses this, MITB. I can cash this in anytime I want for a WWE Championship match. So everytime you're in the ring, I'll be watching you. Let me put in perspective for you. Say you do manage to beat Randy Orton at Summerslam, but as you're getting your hand raised, Randy hits you with an RKO, I'll be right there to cash it in. Or, maybe you'll be doing an backstage interview talking like a tough guy, fella, then bam! I'll hit you in the head in the back with the briefcase, drag you out to this ring, get a referee, and beat you on the spot. Or, maybe regardless of who's champion whether it's you or Orton, whoever, I wait, I wait, I wait for the moment that my entire career has been leading to: to main-event Wrestlemania! Or maybe I forgets about that and cash it in tonight. Either way, Sheamus, you can call me your celebrity stalker because every breath you take, every move you make , I'll be watching you because I'm the Miz and I'm…!"

"You're nothing, nothing!" Sheamus said. "I'm Sheamus and I'm the WWE Champion."

Then Sheamus got out of the ring as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Gentlemen, I've received an email from the General Manager," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium. "And I quote…"

__

"Should the Miz want to cash in his MITB contact tonight, I suggest he takes a seat at ringside and watches this next match because Sheamus is in action right now against this man."

Then Evan's entrance theme played and a referee came out from the curtain and told Sheamus to get in the ring as the Miz smiled wiggling his briefcase. Sheamus and the referee got into the ring as the Miz left the ring and sat down next to the announcers as Sheamus stared at him.

Then Evan came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black v-neck vintage mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp as Jasmine was helping Evan tape his wrists up and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine stayed outside. Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as he was trying to fix his pants and the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus went for a bicycle kick but Evan ducked as he was kicking Sheamus in the legs and landed a high knee to the face sending Sheamus out of the ring and Sheamus was hitting the announce table in frustration and yelled at the announcers while the Miz smirked and waved his briefcase in Sheamus' face. Jasmine yelled at Evan to help him fix his pants and Evan got out of the ring as Jasmine helped tie them and Evan got back in the ring as did Sheamus and Sheamus tried to attack Evan but Evan ducked as he bounced off the ropes and landed a spinning heel kick and was kicking Sheamus in the legs as he landed a high knee sending Sheamus to the corner.

Then Evan charged with a running double-foot smash and Sheamus rolled out of the ring as Evan followed and Sheamus rammed Evan to the ring apron and tossed him back in the ring and Evan kicked Sheamus in the leg and the midsection and landed a right hand in the face as he went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Evan kicked him in the face. Then Evan bounced off the ropes and Sheamus landed a clothesline for a two count and Evan tried to get up as Sheamus grabbed him and hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a knee to the midsection and was kicking Evan before the referee pulled him back.

Then Sheamus got out of the ring and stretched Evan across the ringpost and pounded his chest as he hit a back elbow on Evan's chest and threw him back in the ring and Sheamus smirked as he kicked Evan in the head and applied a chinlock and was pounding Evan in the chest and Evan got to his feet but Sheamus kicked him in the leg. Evan fought back with a kick to Sheamus' leg and he bounced off the ropes and went for a headscissors but Sheamus countered with a backbreaker for a two count and Sheamus dragged Evan's face on the mat and applied another chinlock and Evan got to his feet and kicked Sheamus in the leg.

Sheamus grabbed Evan and tossed him to the corner and then slapped Evan across the face and Evan fought back with a high kick to the head and was kicking Sheamus in the leg and in the midsection and Evan ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and hit a spinning heel kick to the face. Then Evan landed a standing dropkick and went for a right hand but Sheamus went for a slam but Evan rolled up Sheamus for a two count and Sheamus missed a clothesline and Evan landed a spinning back kick to the face and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Airbourne but Sheamus rolled out of the ring.

Then Evan landed a flying splash onto Sheamus as Jasmine jumped up and down cheering for Evan and the Miz was standing up as Sheamus shoved Evan with his head into a cameraman as Sheamus got into the ring and as Evan got on the ring apron, Sheamus crotched him across the middle rope using the referee as a shield and Sheamus then hit the bicycle kick and made the cover for the win.

Then Jasmine went around the ring as she pulled Evan out of the ring and Sheamus pounded his chest raising his arms in the air.

The Miz would then ambushed Sheamus clubbing him with his briefcase and summoning a referee to cash in his WWE Championship opportunity. But that came to a halt when R-Truth, who was sidelined from RAW's Money in the Bank Ladder Match thanks to the Miz, scuffled with him in retaliation.

Later, Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new WWE Divas' Champion, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a black halter drape top, black mini tube top, black leather pants and her hair straight. Christina raised the Divas' Championship belt in the walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Then Christina got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air as she kissed it and got back down as she asked for a microphone.

"You know, when I first came into the WWE," Christina said, "I knew that some people would look at me the wrong way because as a Diva, you should be sexy and look sexy. Look at me, I'm sexy but this is who I am. And I know that I'm 6'3" and people might say I don't have 'it.' Well, I am sexy and smart and powerful and I am the Divas' Champion. When I won this title, a huge range of emotions was all over me. I was happy, I was proud, I was overjoyed. I proved that I am a Diva that is powerful, very powerful. You see, what I'm trying to say is, don't let other people judge you for what you look like. Show these other haters that you have a gift and that you rise above them just like I did at Money-in-the-Bank."

Then Christina raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Alicia walked down the ramp with her hands on her hips and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"You know, Christina," Alicia said, "I have to be honest with you, I was intimidated by your stature but not anymore. You think you have 'it,' but you don't. You won that Divas' Championship last night because of luck; in my case, it was nothing but a fluke."

"You know, Alicia," Christina said as she smiled, "I figured you would say something like that because isn't that how you kept the Divas' Championship when you defeated Eve Torres? Luck? _That_ was a fluke. And when you defeated me last week raking my eyes, for you, that was luck; for me, _that_ was a fluke. I don't tolerate how people win matches like that, Alicia, and I don't swing that way. You, on the other hand, think you can do that again but this time, it will cost you as a third strike…and you will never have this Divas' Championship ever again."

Then Alicia turned her head and smiled as she poked Christina's eyes and clubbed her in the back several times and Alicia backed away as she landed the scissors kick. Then Alicia grabbed the Divas' Championship and looked at it as she dropped on Christina before SkyJazz ran out of the curtain and got in the ring apron as Alicia bailed out of the ring

SkyJazz checked on Christina to their feet and looked at Alicia as Alicia skipped up the ramp with a smile on her face and Christina stared at Alicia as Alicia waved goodbye.

A little later, the Nexus was assembled in the ring after Wade Barrett defeated Mark Henry.

"John Cena," Michael Tarver said, "we already made one truce tonight; but because of what already transpired against us, we give you our word that we would at least hear you out. If you acknowledge that we, the Nexus, run this show, if you understand that that if you continue to refute our existence, we will make your life miserable for what's left of your little career. So make it easier on yourself, John. Why don't you just come out here right now. Why don't you just come out here show some remorse for assaulting Darren Young a few weeks ago. Why don't you come out here and show some remorse for assaulting me with those steel steps along everyone else in the Nexus last night. You know what? If he do, maybe…_maybe_ we will consider ending this. But remember this, it's all on you."

Then John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing an olive green shimmery crinkle jacket top, denim jeans and her hair straight.

John and Nicole slowly walked down the ramp as John looked into the crowd as he contemplated what's up next and he & Nicole walked onto the ring apron.

"Thank you, guys; Wade, thank you for meeting me out here," John said as he and Nicole slowly entered the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, since the Nexus has arrived, I've had two WWE Championship matches. The first, the Nexus cost me to lose the WWE Championship and the second, they prevented me from winning it back. And apparently, I'm not part of your big picture, so I don't even know why. Tonight, Sheamus made a truce with you guys, something I should have done a long time ago…I'm sorry, guys, uh.…..I'm putting myself on front street out here looking at everyone one of you man-to-man and I'm asking for the same thing."

"Our answer is no," Wade said. "You see, Cena, I'm not interested in a truce and Tarver, I'm not even interested in offering you an olive branch because I'm not looking for peace here. I'm looking for something much, much bigger. I want you…" Then the fans chanted "Cena!" "No, no, no, don't listen to them, listen to me. I want you to join us. I want you to become a part of the Nexus. Think about it, Cena, everything you have achieved so far on your own, you can achieve ten times that by joining up with us. Face facts, the Nexus is the present and the future of the WWE, and together, John, we're gonna be unstoppable. But to be perfectly honest with you, this isn't really that much of a choice because face it, you're either Nexus or against us. It's up to you, John, you wanna join us and make history together."

The fans screamed for John not to join the Nexus as he stared down at the mat contemplating things. Nicole's heart was beating fast as John looked up at the Nexus and stared them down before looking into the fans and Nicole. Then John just shook his head and said,

"Nope, I can't do it."

The fans cheered and Nicole took a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, how very, very unfortunate because that leaves us with quite a different proposition because now you have two choices. Number one, you could leave this ring with your tails firmly between your legs and show the whole world what a coward you really are. Or secondly, you could stand in that ring and we will give you the most vicious beating that the Nexus has ever administered."

John stared at the Nexus as Nicole backed away behind him and John shook his head as he and Nicole left the ring. The two walked backed up the ramp but then stopped at the top and John turned around and said,

"Wade, I wanna say one more thing. It's something you heard me say time and time again: whether I do it myself or whether I have help, I will take each and every one you down." Then John and Nicole started walking back down the ramp. "You see, tonight's little peace offering was just a test, you said no. You sealed your fate because guess what? I got me some help. Ever since you came here and started beating people up, I've quietly been forming a team, a team that will take down Nexus at Summerslam. You said you wanted me to join the Nexus for me to make history, tonight, I want you to meet my team and realize that the Nexus is history!"

Then one-by-one, each member of John's team came out from. Edge, John (Morrison), R-Truth, the Great Khali, Chris Jericho and the final member…... The returning Bret "the Hitman" Hart.

Bret came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as he slapped hands with John and then Team Cena stormed the ring and chased off Nexus, who ran through the stands to the top of the stands. Team Cena stood tall in the ring as Nicole and Skye hugged Bret Hart and Bret was smiling as RAW came to a close.

Then Skye and John came out from the curtain along with the rest of Team Cena as Evan and Jasmine walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Jasmine said.

"Hey!" Skye said.

"Oh, my God, I cannot believe this. John Cena picked you to become part of his team to take down the Nexus at Summerslam. And with Bret Hart, oh, my God, this is so huge!"

"The Nexus did not see this coming and things are finally looking up."

"Well, I know that this time, the Nexus will finally be taken down," Evan said. "I almost freaked out when I thought John was gonna join the Nexus."

"But that's not John at all," Jasmine said. "I know his team will make things right."

"Well, me, Bret Hart, R-Truth and the others," John said, "things will be right. Believe that."

"I so cannot wait until we return home to L.A.," Skye said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jasmine said.

Then everyone gathered in a group hug as they walked away.


	116. The Cougar Strikes Again

**Chapter 116: The Cougar Strikes Again**

Smackdown was in Little Rock, Arkansas and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi and Shayna were settling in their hotel room and Kofi walked over to Shayna and wrapped his arms around her as Shayna smiled.

"So, Shayna," Kofi said, "what are we going to do for your birthday on the nineteenth of next month?"

"Well, some of our friends are going to Tokyo, Japan the day after," Shayna said. "I would really love to spend my birthday with them. Now I got a question: what are we going to do for your birthday on the day before Summerslam?"

"I'm sure I can think of many ways to celebrate my birthday. We're gonna be in L.A. the whole weekend."

"Yeah, that's a good point. I know that Summerslam weekend will be very special for both of us and I want it to be special. Me, I really don't anything for my birthday because I got my birthday wish already which to be married to you. I love you."

Then Kofi leaned down and kissed Shayna.

"Have I told you how happy I am that we're going to Jamaica on our honeymoon tomorrow?" Kofi said.

"Yes, I think you have," Shayna said. "I am so looking forward to fun in the sun…..everything."

Then Kofi tossed Shayna on the bed and jumped on top of her as Shayna laughed and the two kissed each other passionately.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and Michael McGullicutty following him.

Shayna was wearing a green camouflage print mini dress with zig zag cut-outs on the sides, black boots, and her hair straight.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the three including Michael walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Vickie walked around the ring and Dolph got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and Shayna & Michael left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as Dolph immediately went behind Kofi and grabbed him by the leg as he rolled him over the ring and then the two looked at each other as Kofi went behind Dolph in a waistlock and rolled him up for a two count and the two stared at each other again as they locked up and Kofi & Dolph were reversing waistlocks before Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection. Then Dolph hit a right hand before applying a headlock and Kofi shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him before landing a flying back elbow and Dolph stumbled to the corner and Kofi leaped onto Dolph as he punched away at him and flipped back to the mat as he landed a European uppercut.

Then Kofi grabbed Dolph and whipped him to the ropes and Dolph kicked Kofi in the face and hit a back elbow to the back of the head and stomped on his head as he grabbed Kofi and landed a neck breaker for a two count and Dolph stepped on Kofi's head and grabbed him as he tossed him out of the ring. Michael and Shayna walked over to check on Kofi and Vickie walked over to them and Vickie yelled at Michael as she ordered him to the back as Michael was saying he wasn't doing anything wrong as he walked away and Vickie turned to Shayna as Shayna got in her face and Dolph was yelling at Shayna.

Shayna was ignoring Dolph as she shoved Vickie to the ground and Shayna kept walking towards her as Dolph grabbed Shayna by her arm and Shayna slapped Dolph in the face as Kofi tackled him to the ground and was punching away at him and Kofi tossed Dolph back in the back and went for a clothesline but Dolph ducked and kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed another neck break for a two count. Then Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection but Dolph dragged him down by his hair and Dolph went to the corner as Kofi got up and Dolph landed a single-leg bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph punched away at Kofi.

Dolph held Kofi down as he landed a hard elbow drop to the back of the head and Kofi was kicking Dolph in the back of the leg and hit a couple of right hands as Dolph kicked Kofi in the shoulder and Dolph applied a Camel Clutch with his knee on Kofi's back and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection. Dolph went to the corner and went for another single-leg bulldog slam but Kofi backed away and rolled up Dolph for a two count and Dolph kicked Kofi in the knee and landed another neck breaker and Dolph was looking at Kofi as he was choking him before the referee pulled him away.

Kofi was crawling to the ropes and Dolph grabbed Kofi as Kofi shoved him away and Dolph was kicking away at Kofi and choked him with his boot as the referee pulled him away and Dolph dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and covered him for a two count and Dolph choked Kofi on the bottom rope before the referee pulled him away. Dolph covered Kofi again for a two count and he applied a Camel Clutch and Kofi was about to go to his feet but Dolph was hitting back elbows to the back of the head and choked Kofi with his boot and Dolph was showing as Vickie applauded for him while Shayna was staring straight at Vickie.

Dolph looked down at Kofi and went for a leaping clothesline but Kofi moved out of the way as he stumbled to the corner and Dolph charged at Kofi but Kofi landed a boot to the face and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and went for another clothesline but Kofi countered with a backslide pin for a two count. Dolph went for a right but Kofi blocked as he was fighting back with a right hand and he landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked and Kofi landed a flying punch and punched away at Dolph before the referee pulled him away.

Then Kofi landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph ducked and he grabbed Kofi as he threw him over the top rope but Kofi skinned the cat back into the ring. Vickie ran over to where Kofi was and grabbed his legs as Shayna tackled her and slapped her as Dolph landed the Zig Zag and the sleeper hold for the win.

Shayna's eyes were widen as the referee raised Dolph's arm in the air and Shayna got in the ring behind Dolph and kicked him in the groin. Shayna looked down at Dolph and got out of the ring as she pulled Kofi out of the ring and went over to grab his Intercontinental Championship belt. Shayna walked back over to Kofi and helped him up as the two walked away and Vickie was still laying outside the ring holding onto her face and Dolph was laying in the ring in pain.

A little later, C.M. Punk and the rest of the Straight Edge Society were arguing after another incident transpired with the Big Show.

The Big Show was supposed to face Luke Gallows but C.M. Punk changed things up at the last minute ordering that his Mystery Man face the Big Show instead. But the Big Show once unmasked revealing the Mystery Man as John's former tag team partner of MNM, Joey Mercury.

As Punk and the rest of the Straight Edge Society continued to argue, Skye walked up to them.

"What?" Punk said. "What are gonna say now, Skye? Huh? Go ahead, say what you want. Go ahead and make fun of Joey Mercury being unmasked by the Big Show."

"Wow, Punk, you read my mind," Skye said. "That's exactly what I was going to do and I was right all along. I knew it was Joey Mercury because I heard you were to use him so his former tag team partner can join the Straight Edge Society and I would break up with him to get back together with you. I don't think so because it's not gonna happen. Geez, Joey, you lost some weight. If things couldn't get any better for me…"

Then Skye laughed as she walked away and the Straight Edge Society stared at her.

Meanwhile, Shayna was walking down the hallway as Tiffany approached her.

"Hey, Shayna," Tiffany said.

"Hi, Tiffany," Shayna said.

"Listen, this is probably a bad time right now, but I'm sure that you heard that I'm going to be facing you for the Women's Championship."

"Yeah, I heard. Too bad for Lay-Cool; they thought they had a chance against me but the law is what the law does."

"Well, I thought you could use some cheering up after what happened tonight. Vickie can be really sneaky and you know the things she's done to me."

"That's why I'm keeping a close eye on her so she won't get away. Thanks for the pep talk, I needed it."

"No problem."

Then Tiffany walked away as Shayna smiled.


	117. Disintegration Among the Great

**Chapter 117: Disintegration Among the Great**

RAW was in San Antonio, Texas and on that night, Evan was teaming up with Mark Henry, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Goldust, Yoshi Tatsu and the Hart Dynasty against the Nexus in an elimination tag team match and John was facing Ted DiBiase.

Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room writing as Skye came in.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about writing a song dealing with my past when I was in an abusive relationship back in high school; and also adding the fact that Evan is my guardian angel for getting rid of the dark cloud that was looming over me after I met him. What do you think?"

"I think it's cool, I think it was great that you're doing that."

"But the thing is I don't know where to start. Maybe I should ask Nicole to help me; she'll help me think of the words and play the piano to get the song together. And after that's done, you, Shayna, Destiny and Hayley can help me with my song."

"Maybe we'll do that, maybe we can add this song on our next album."

"We could do that when we go to Los Angeles next month."

"Awesome. Oh, my God, Summerslam is next month in Los Angeles and John, my boyfriend John, is teaming up with John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, R-Truth, the Great Khali and Bret Hart against the Nexus. I just hope this will put an end to this madness."

"Well, my husband is teaming with Mark Henry, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Goldust, Yoshi Tatsu and the Hart Dynasty against the Nexus in an elimination tag team match tonight."

"Oh, no, that's bad news."

"I have a feeling it's gonna be bad news."

"Well, I have nothing to worry because Team Cena will beat the Nexus at Summerslam. That's for damn sure."

"Believe it."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the elimination tag team match which was Evan, Mark Henry, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Goldust, Yoshi Tatsu and the Hart Dynasty against the Nexus.

The Nexus were already assembled in the ring and Mark Henry's entrance theme played as he came out with Evan, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Goldust, Yoshi Tatsu and the Hart Dynasty following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black jacket with Navy Air Force emblems a pink and lace halter top, denim miniskirt and her hair curled.

The gang walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the teams were face-to-face as the referee held them back and called for the bell.

Michael Tarver and Yoshi locked up and Michael got Yoshi in the corner before a break and Yoshi was hitting right hands and chops to the chest before Michael kicked him in the midsection and twisted Yoshi's arm as Yoshi was kicking Michael in the back & midsection and bounced off the ropes as Michael kicked him in the midsection and whipped Yoshi to the corner and charged into a boot to the face. Yoshi charged at Michael and Michael landed a reverse power slam to eliminate Yoshi and Evan got into the ring and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurrana and kicked Michael in the leg and twisted his arm and went for a tag but Michael punched him in the midsection and whipped him to the corner hard as he made the tag to Justin Gabriel.

Michael held onto Evan as Justin landed a right hand and went for another as Evan ducked and landed a back body drop using Michael and Michael rolled out of the ring and Evan made the tag to Jerry and he was hitting right hands to Justin and landed a standing dropkick and Jerry climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed for a fist drop for a two count. Wade Barrett pulled Justin out of the ring as the Nexus were regrouping and Heath Slater got into as he and Jerry circled around the ring and Heath immediately went behind Jerry in a waistlock and Jerry landed some back elbows sending Heath to the corner and Jerry was kicking Heath before tossing him across the ring.

Then Jerry landed a European uppercut and a scoop slam and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for another fist drop but Heath moved out of the way and landed a jumping neck breaker for the cover and Jerry was eliminated and then Tyson Kidd leaped on the top rope and landed a flying clothesline and a standing dropkick and a back body drop. Tyson stomped on Heath and covered for a two count and applied an headlock and Heath got to his feet as he landed some back elbows and right hands to the midsection and Heath was hitting some more right hands as Tyson punched Heath in the midsection sending him to the corner and Tyson was kicking Heath as the referee pulled him away.

Then Tyson made the tag to David Hart Smith and David got Slater on his shoulder in a vertical suplex position as Tyson, Evan and Jasmine were pumping up the crowd and Jasmine counted to three as David landed a huge vertical suplex for a two count and David landed a backbreaker before hitting a legdrop. David hit a right hand sending Heath to the corner and David kicked him before he grabbed him and landed another right hand before whipping him to the corner and running into a boot to the face and Heath climbed the top turnbuckle and David caught him with a couple of forearms.

Dave got Heath on his shoulders as Justin distracted him and David landed a forearm knocking Justin off the ring apron and Heath landed his jumping neck breaker for the cover and David Hart Smith was eliminated and Goldust got into the ring and stared at Heath as he went after him and Heath kicked Goldust in the midsection and landed a right hand and whipped him to the ropes and Goldust landed a flying clothesline. Then Goldust landed an atomic drop before hitting a right hand and Heath punched Goldust in the midsection and made the tag to David Otunga and David landed a couple of right hands before whipping Goldust to the ropes and Goldust went down on his knees and landed a right hand.

Goldust bounced off the ropes and Darren Young tripped him as David landed an elbow drop and landed a thrust spine buster for the cover and Goldust was eliminated and Jasmine was getting frustrated as Mark got into the ring and kicked David in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and pressed David over him and dropped him before tossing him to the corner. Heath made the tag and Mark landed a clothesline and grabbed Heath as he tossed him to the corner and across the ring and Heath stumbled as he made the tag to Darren Young and Mark landed a clothesline and a boot to the face and Darren stumbled as he made the tag to Skip Sheffield and the two had words for each other and huffed & puffed at each other.

Skip kicked Mark in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and backed away as he went for a clothesline but Mark grabbed him and landed a bodyslam twice and Mark then tossed Justin into the ring and Justin stumbled to the corner as Mark splashed him but Skip charged at Mark with a clothesline and Mark was eliminated and it was now down to seven-on-two and Jasmine's jaw dropped as Evan and Tyson talked to what to do next. Mark charged at the two as Evan and Tyson both kicked him in the midsection and Tyson climbed on the top rope and Skip caught him in mid-air with a clothesline and grabbed Tyson as he made the tag to Darren and Darren grabbed Tyson as he landed a full nelson turning face-first slam and Tyson was eliminated.

Then it was down to Evan versus all seven Nexus members and Jasmine was started to worry as Wade got into the ring and Evan ducked a clothesline as he landed a high knee to the face and Evan went after the entire Nexus punching everyone as Wade grabbed Evan and landed his finisher to complete the clean sweep.

Jasmine hung her head low and the Nexus got into the ring and raised each other's arms in the air and looked at Jasmine as Wade was giving instructions and David & Michael grabbed Evan and whipped him into Skip who landed a clothesline. Then David and Heath grabbed Evan as David landed another thrust spinebuster and Wade dragged Evan as Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and landed his 450 splash.

Jasmine turned her head as Wade grabbed a microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you just witnessed was an act of total domination. You see, the Nexus, we've always been 100 percent behind a common purpose, but Cena's team, or Jericho's team if that's what we will call it about, the cracks are already starting the show and those cracks are caused by their own individual egos and agendas. And I assure you, come Summerslam, those cracks are going to destroy the very foundation of that team.

"Cena, you have team of individuals who, unlike us, don't have a singular focus," Skip Sheffeld said. "You see, no member of your team is willing to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of your group…like we will do…like we have done…what you are looking at right here, right now is the Nexus that we are unbreakable."

"Summerslam will be no different than what we just did here tonight," Michael Tarver said. "You know what? We will eliminate each member of our opposing team until there's only one person left and John Cena, you have no idea and I hope that person is you so we can take our time and treat you like a piece of meat. We'll sink our teeth deep into your flesh until we rip you apart and everyone here has had their fill. You know what? We will pounce and when we do, we're gonna put you out of your misery. And then for you mercifully, it'll all be over in more ways than one."

And that wasn't just speculation; Chris Jericho was bickering that he should be appointed head of the Team WWE at Summerslam; but John Cena wasn't having it before the mystery General Manager put them in a tag team match against two RAW Superstars.

Later, R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"San Antonio!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as R-Truth sat next to the announcers and Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Maryse following him. The two walked down the ramp and walked up the ring apron as Maryse flipped her hair backwards and she held the ropes for Ted. Ted got into the ring and held the ropes for Maryse and Maryse got into the ring and Ted wrapped his arm around her before he got on the turnbuckles and raised his Million Dollar belt in the air. He got back down and Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink, lilac and purple tie back halter dress with a crossover bust and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Skye looked at Maryse, who was standing outside the ring, and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Ted locked up and Ted got John in the corner before a break and Maryse distracted John as Ted attacked John from behind and was kicking him before punching away at him and covered him for a two count and Ted choked John with his forearm before covering him again for a two count. Then Ted applied a chinlock and John was punching Ted in the midsection as Ted landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed John in the back and Ted was showing off as John was hitting some forearms and right hands and bounced off the ropes as he landed a clothesline and whipped Ted to the ropes as he landed a heel kick.

Ted stumbled to the corner and John charged into a boot to the face and John came back with a pele kick to the face and went for Starship Pain but Maryse distracted him and Skye ran after her as Ted got a schoolboy pin on John and put his feet on middle rope for leverage and R-Truth knocked his legs off the rope. Skye tackled Maryse as Ted pie-faced R-Truth through the ropes and R-Truth went after Ted as John went after Ted but Ted landed a drop-toe hold on John as he bumped into R-Truth and fell back as Ted covered John for the win.

Skye's jaw dropped as she and R-Truth got into the ring and Ted rolled out of the ring where he helped Maryse to her feet after being attacked by Skye. John yelled at R-Truth as Skye tried t calm him down and R-Truth tried to talk to him but John stormed out of the ring. Skye stayed in the ring and John & R-Truth to continued to argue and John Cena was backstage with his face in his hands wondering how much further his all-star team can disintegrate.

But the disintegration continued later because during the tag team match which was John Cena and Chris Jericho versus Sheamus and the Miz, Chris turned on John allowing Sheamus and the Miz to win the match. Chris and John were at each other's throats as the remainder of Team WWE attempted to make peace between the two and Edge leveled the Great Khali with a Spear and the rest of the team continued the back-biting and vicious attacks.

The bickering continued among John and R-Truth as Skye ran over and had enough.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Skye said. "Just stop it, just stop fighting! God, I just…this is exactly what the Nexus wants to see! You guys bickering amongst yourselves over some bullshit!" Then Skye started to cry. "You don't even care about my feelings about this. All you care about is which one of you is right."

Then Skye walked away still crying and then all of a sudden, she started to feel dizzy and nauseated and started hyperventilating. Then Jasmine came forward and saw what was happening as she ran over to Skye.

"Skye? Skye, what's the matter?" Jasmine said as Skye tried to breathe. "Help! Somebody help me!"

A couple of referees ran over and tried to calm down Skye and then John and R-Truth ran over as well as John was helping the referees get Skye together.

Several minutes later, Skye was resting in the infirmary and Jasmine was pacing back and forth outside as John walked up to her.

"Hey, how is she?" John asked.

"She's okay," Jasmine said. "The doctor said that Skye has a panic attack and he also said that she may have had several in the past."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was surprising to me too."

"Why didn't Skye say anything to me about it?"

"Maybe she didn't want anyone to afraid or something. What I would like to know is how long she's been having these panic attacks."

"Maybe I should find out for myself."

"Hey, whatever you do, don't upset her."

Then John nodded his head as he walked inside the infirmary and Skye was resting on the table as she opened her eyes. John closed the door and sat next to Skye as he held her hand.

"I'm sorry," John whispered. "I'm really sorry. God, Skye, you had me so scared, I thought you were gonna go to the hospital. Jasmine told me what happened. I had no idea. But why didn't you tell me this before? How long has this happened?"

Skye thought it over carefully and then she said,

"It was when I was a teenager and I pushed myself to become so good at cheerleading, to make my parents proud. I kept pushing and pushing to the point where…I started to have panic attacks. My parents were worried too, so they sent me to a psychotherapist and I learned to take care of myself and not be too hard on myself. Of course, cheerleading was my first love, I couldn't let go of it. I have mini-episodes but not as serious as this one."

"I'm sorry about tonight," John said. "I didn't realize that…I'm telling you, this whole thing with our team falling apart and the Nexus…I know it must've drove you crazy and it was too much."

"Yeah."

"R-Truth and I talked it over and we're gonna try to put this behind us, not just for our team's sake, but yours as well."

Then Skye nodded as John went over to her and hugged her.


	118. A Fuse is Blowing

**Chapter 118: A Fuse is Blowing**

Smackdown was in Corpus Christi, Texas and on that night, Kofi was again facing Dolph Ziggler and Shayna was defending the Women's Championship against Tiffany.

Jasmine and Evan were walking down the hallway as they approached a hotel room. Jasmine knocked on the door and a minute later, John opened the door.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" John said.

"Well, we just came by to see how Skye is doing," Jasmine said,

"He's doing okay, come in."

Then Jasmine and Evan went inside the hotel room as John closed the door and Skye was sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Evan said as he sat in front of Skye. "John just told us that you're doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got you guys worried."

"It's okay."

"I've learned to control my panic attacks and…last night proved to be too much."

"Yeah, well, Chris Jericho is the King of Making Thousands of Excuses and he started this whole mess in the first place," Jasmine said. "I don't think he's really capable of helping Team WWE beating the Nexus."

"Well, he quit last night and that proves it," John said. "I'm not fond of Chris Jericho myself."

"Trust me, I've faced him three times and he talks too much," Evan said.

"Well, Edge is part of this too and he's definitely not capable of helping Team WWE beating the Nexus," Skye said. "You're talking about two of the biggest crybabies in the WWE who just want attention and gold. It's ridiculous."

"I'm not saying John Cena picked the wrong people for his team," Jasmine said, "he knew those two got egos. So the big question is, who can John trust to help him beat the Nexus?"

Everyone looked at each other as that question remained unanswered in the next two weeks.

Later, NXT was on and John, Skye and Eli Cottonwood were in the locker room.

"The philosophy is always moving forward, never looking back," John said.

"Like, um, moving away from the scene of an accident?" Eli said.

"Yeah, you could take it that way; but let's talk about you. I mean, so far this season, you've been doing great. But one of the best ways to improve is watch tapeback. So right now I want you to take a look from the obstacle course video from last week."

Then the TV showed a video package with Eli's awkward performance in the Obstacle Course in which he was disqualified.

John and Skye tried not to laugh as Eli shouted,

"I'm not an acrobat!"

"Eli, some of the guys are calling you Eli Rottenwood now," John said.

"That was you saying that."

"Hey, don't have a cow," Skye said.

"Well, I didn't say it first; that's last week, that's over. Millions of people saw it, but it's over. Tonight, you have an opportunity, you have a match against Michael McGuillicutty and he's undefeated but if you beat…"

"I'm not worried about Michael McGuillicutty. I got one word for him."

"Intensity?"

"Moustache."

Then John and Skye looked at Skye just shrugged her shoulders.

Then it was time for the match which was Eli Cottonwood versus Michael McGillicutty. Kofi and John stood on the ring apron to coach their Rookies and the referee called for the bell.

Eli was cornering Michael in the corner and Eli tried to escape but Eli grabbed him and tossed him to the corner and Michael kicked Eli in the midsection and was hitting right hands and clubbed him in the back and Michael bounced off the ropes and Eli landed a shoulder block and grabbed Michael as he tossed him to the corner again and landed a couple of big back elbows and clubbed Michael in the back of the head. Then Eli whipped Michael to the corner hard and landed a side slam for a two count and Eli choked Michael with his boot before the referee pulled him away and Eli stepped on Michael's ankle and grabbed him as he whipped into a clothesline for a two count.

Eli applied a headlock and Michael got to his feet as he was punching Eli in the midsection and Eli clubbed him in the back and dragged him down on the mat before landing a leg drop and a scoop slam for a two count and Eli applied a submission hold stretching Michael's arm and Michael got to his feet as he was punching Eli in the midsection and landed right hands. Michael bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder block to no avail and Michael bounced off the ropes again and Eli landed an atomic drop and shoved Michael to the ropes and went for a boot to the face but Michael moved out of the way and Eli's leg got caught on the top rope.

Michael landed a right hand and kicked Eli in the leg and took Eli down as he slam on the leg and Eli was on his knees as Michael landed a low dropkick and Michael backed away as Eli got to his feet and Michael landed a swinging neckbreaker for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and they raised Michael's arms in the air as John and Skye got into the ring and checked on Eli. Michael got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Kofi and Shayna applauded for him.

A little later, it was time for the NXT Poll as the NXT Rookies were lined up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt said, "these are the faces of seven rookies with dreams of becoming the WWE's breakout star but only one rookie can win NXT and earn a championship match live on pay-per-view. But on the flip side, the rookie who ranked last in the NXT Poll will be eliminated tonight. Now we stand on the brink of the unknown; but one thing that we do know is that one rookie is safe from elimination, the rookie that won last week's obstacle course challenge, Michael McGullicutty has earned immunity, you are safe. For the rest of you, the time is upon us. Let's see the NXT Poll."

Then the NXT Poll went as followed: #1 is Michael McGillicutty, #2 is Kaval , #3 is Alex Riley. #4 is Percy Watson, and #5 is Lucky Cannon.

Kofi and Shayna were very pleased that Michael was now number one.

"Okay, Husky Harris and Eli Cottonwood, please step forward," Matt said as the two men stepped forward. "For one of you, you'll remain safe and your dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star will continue. For the other, you will be eliminated. Let's see who's going home."

Then the final two poll votes were #6 Husky Harris and #7 is Eli Cottonwood.

Eli stared down at the floor as Skye clenched her teeth.

"Eli Cottonwood, you have been eliminated," Matt said. "But I'd like to give you an opportunity, do you have anything that you wanna say to the WWE Universe? This is your time, go right ahead."

Then Eli then walked over to Husky and kicked him in the midsection and was beating him up as Alex jumped on him to no avail. Lucky and Michael tried to stop him as Alex jumped on him again and Eli shoved Lucky away as Alex once again jumped on Eli. Eli tossed him away and Lucky again tried to control Eli but Eli shoved him away again. Eli immediately walked away as John tried to calm him down but Eli shoved him in the chest towards Skye and stormed to the back.

Skye didn't appreciate it as the Rookies were talking trash from ringside.

"Okay, hang on a second," Matt said, "Husky Harris, you were this close to being eliminated. Let me ask you something: is there something about your personality or you in-ring skill that you think maybe is not connecting with the WWE Universe; and if so, what are you gonna do to fix it before it's too late?"

"This is all I have to say," Husky said as he took the microphone from Matt. "like seeing the warpath that I have been on the last couple of weeks and if that ain't stepping up tonight, then I don't know what is. I don't even know that if it exists. This is my competition, my dream, I deserve this."

"Number one is Michael McGullicutty and you didn't even need immunity tonight. What does number one feel like and what are you gonna do to stay there?

"Well, ever since I began this competition, I said I'm gonna win it. I'm 5-0, I'm on the right path and trust me, when it's said and done, my record will be whatever and zero and I'll go on to become a World champion."

"Alright, let's hear from some more rookies. Alex Riley, were you concerned when huge Eli Cottonwood jumped you?"

"I was absolutely not concerned," Alex said. "I'm a much better athlete than Eli Cottonwood would ever dreamed of being. And Matt, to be perfectly honest with you at #3, I'm not really worried, because I know I'm better than these two. So in the next six weeks or whatever long it takes, all I got is two spots to climb and believe me, gentlemen, I will be climbing to number one."

Then Michael had words for Alex and Alex shoved Michael as Michael shoved him back and then Michael started attacking Alex as Lucky and Percy tried to separate the two. Eli Cottonwood suddenly ran back to ringside and attacked Lucky and then Husky as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a green bustier, yellow midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. The two walked down the ramp as Kofi and Shayna stared at them and Vickie walked around the ring and Dolph got in and got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Shayna looked at Dolph and Vickie as she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring as Kofi had his fists up and the two locked up as Kofi went behind Dolph in a waistlock and took him down as he applied an inverted headlock and Dolph crawled to the corner and grabbed the bottom rope as the referee pulled Kofi away and Kofi stared at Dolph as the two circled around the ring and Dolph grabbed Kofi by his leg. Dolph took him down and tried to hold him down as Kofi reversed and was applying an armlock but Dolph grabbed the bottom rope for a break and Kofi once again stared at Dolph as the two were trying to grab at each and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed some right hands and Dolph grabbed Kofi as Kofi hit a back elbow to the midsection and hit some right hands before Dolph hit a knee to the midsection.

Dolph whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi landed a monkey flip and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped onto him and punched away at Dolph before flipping back onto the mat and landed a European uppercut for a two count and Dolph rolled onto the ring apron as Kofi went after him but the referee held him back. Dolph attacked Kofi and clubbed him in the back before landing a scoop slam three times and covered for a two count and Dolph smirked as Kofi landed a kip-up hurricurrana sending Dolph out of the ring and Dolph got on the ring apron as he landed a shoulder block to the midsection and grabbed Kofi as he snapped his back backward over the middle rope.

Then Dolph got back in the ring and covered for a two count and kicked Kofi's back as he landed an elbow drop for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection but Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and whipped him to the corner. Dolph charged into a boot to the face and Kofi landed a dropkick sending Dolph to the corner and Kofi went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way and landed an inverted body slam for a two count and Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi was hitting some back elbows as Dolph dragged Kofi down by the hair.

Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the top turnbuckle and landed a snap mare and then applied a submission hold stretching Kofi's arm and head as Kofi tried to get up but Dolph held him down as he clubbed Kofi in the back and stomped on him before Kofi punched Dolph in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before Dolph kicked him in the midsection and landed a neck breaker for a two count. Dolph applied an inverted chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and Dolph went for another neck breaker but Kofi reversed and landed a jawbreaker and Dolph kicked Kofi in the head.

Dolph was clubbing Kofi in the back and backed away as he went for a dropkick but Kofi grabbed his legs and catapulted him to the corner and he landed some chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as Dolph rolled to the corner. Dolph kicked Kofi in the knee and landed a single-leg bulldog slam for a two count and Kofi rolled to the ropes as Dolph choked Kofi on the bottom rope and the referee pulled him away as Vickie walked over to where Kofi and Shayna walked in front of her and the two exchanged words as Vickie shoved Shayna down and slapped Kofi in the face.

Shayna tackled Vickie down and attacked her as Kofi was fuming and he tackled Dolph as he was beating on him and Dolph tried to get away as Kofi continued to attack him and the referee pulled him away as Kofi kicked Dolph and continued to beat on him as the referee pulled him away again.

Dolph rolled out of the ring and Kofi went after him and grabbed Dolph as he tossed him over the announcers' table and hit his head on it twice as Shayna stood and watched with a smile on her face. Kofi continued beating up Dolph and grabbed him as he ran him into the security wall and Kofi was still beating up Dolph as three referees ran over and grabbed Kofi as they held him and Kofi tried to break free and get at Dolph again. Shayna smiled as she was proud of the damage that was done and didn't care if Kofi was disqualified because it was all Vickie's doing.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Shayna versus Tiffany. Shayna's entrance theme played and Shayna came out from the curtain with Destiny following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Tony announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Destiny, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke."

Destiny was wearing a scenic print off the shoulder lacy neckline mini dress and her hair straight.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she and Destiny walked down the ramp as Destiny slapping the hands of the fans and Dream's Secret got into the ring. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down as Tiffany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from New Orleans, Louisiana, Tiffany," Tony announced.

Tiffany posed as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and bent leg backward towards her head. Then Tiffany got into the ring as Destiny was pumping up Shayna and left the ring as the referee raised the Women's Championship in the air and called for the bell.

Shayna and Tiffany circled around the ring and locked up as Shayna got Tiffany in the corner before a break and Shayna took a deep breath as she and Tiffany locked up again and Tiffany landed a knee to the midsection and was hitting some forearms and Shayna stumbled to the corner as Tiffany applied a corner foot choke. Then Tiffany got Shayna on her shoulders and placed her on the top turnbuckle as she landed another forearm and Shayna fought back with a right hand and Tiffany landed one as she climbed the top turnbuckle and the two were trading blows as Tiffany landed a superplex for a near all.

Then Tiffany bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick and Tiffany grabbed Shayna as she landed a Northern Lights suplex and climbed the top turnbuckle and Shayna landed a springboard kick to the midsection and grabbed her as she landed the Real Deal for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke," Tony announced.

Destiny applauded for Shayna as the referee gave Shayna her Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Destiny got into the ring as she patted Shayna on the back and Shayna helped Tiffany up as the two shook hands and raised each other's arm in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, Shayna was outside the hotel looking at the pool.

She was thinking thoughts of what to do about Vickie Guerrero. One was beating her up, but that would make Vickie more vulnerable to punish Kofi more.

Then Shayna came up with the perfect plan that would make Vickie leave the WWE for good this time, the perfect plan that would make everyone fearful and on alert because of her.

Shayna smiled as she walked back inside the hotel room.


	119. Loudmouths and Dreamkillers

**Chapter 119: Loudmouths and Dreamkillers**

The next day, Smackdown was in Laredo, Texas for next week's taping since the Smackdown crew were heading to Australia and Kofi was once again facing Dolph Ziggler defending the Intercontinental Championship.

Skye and Shayna were walking down the hallway as they saw Rochelle in the catering room and they went inside.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Shayna said.

"Hi, girls, what's up?" Rochelle asked.

"Well, we heard that you are going to perform at the Summerslam Kick-off Party," Skye said.

"Oh, my God, how awesome is that?" Shayna said.

"Well, it's great and all," Rochelle said. "I just didn't think they would ask me to perform. When I first started doing music after my divorce from Dave, it felt like, hey, I need to reinvent myself. It's great, I'm really excited."

"Well, we wanted to ask you something about that," Skye said. "As Scene 42, we're going on our tour next month and the first show is in Detroit, Michigan."

"And we need an opening act," Shayna said. "So we were wondering, would you join us on the tour next month?"

"Are you serious?" Rochelle said.

"We're dead serious."

"I would love to."

"Great!"

"You are not gonna regret this," Shayna said.

"Thank you."

A little later, NXT was on and Kofi and Michael McGuillicuty were going to be in an interview with Ashley Valance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Michael McGillicutty and his pro Kofi Kingston," Ashley said.

Shayna was wearing a tan one shoulder fashion with a floral print and cut-outs on the sleeve, black leather miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight.

"Michael, I'm sure you had to deal with criticism before, but what makes the Miz's comments so different?"

"You see, the Miz, he knows nothing about me," Michael said. "And for him to sit behind the camera and call me mediocre, that's pathetic. So I'm gonna challenge the Miz in that ring and we're gonna find out who really is mediocre."

Then Lucky Cannon and Mark Henry walked up to Kofi and Michael.

"Yeah, I see you're having a issue with the Miz and I can respect that," Lucky said, "But I'm having my own issue with him and I want on solving tonight."

Then the two rookies argued when….

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the Miz said from the arena. "No, I'm gonna face the Miz; no, I'm gonna face the Miz; no, I'm gonna face the Miz.' What a shock. All the attention around here is all on me. Listen up, rookies; you wanna fight me? Well, why don't we do it this way? Why don't you fight each other, then maybe, just maybe the winner might be able to take me on in the ring. Maybe, just maybe."

"Miz, look man, you sure do like to talk a lot, don't you?" Kofi said. "Huh? You sure do like to talk a lot. But maybe tonight, one time, you put your money where your mouth is. How about Michael McGuillicutty and Lucky Cannon later tonight and that the winner of this match would go on to face you tonight. I mean, that is, of course, you're afraid." Then Kofi started mocking the Miz. "Is Mike the Miz afraid? Is Mike the Miz afraid of the NXT rookies? My name's Mike the Miz. I'm the United States Champion but I can't defend my title because I'm scared!"

"Keep talking, keep talking! Do you remember that I was the one that beat you for the United States Title? I am Mr. Money-in-the-Bank!"

"You have a chance to man up right now, take on the winner of this match..…."

"You wanna feed your rookies to me? I will eat them alive!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Shayna said.

Then the Miz walked to the back.

Then it was time for the match which was Lucky Cannon versus Michael McGillicutty. Kofi and Mark stood on the ring apron to coach their Rookies and the referee called for the bell.

Lucky and Michael circled around the ring and locked up as Lucky applied an arm-bar and twisted Michael's arm before landing fireman's carry slam into an armlock and Lucky landed a knee to the shoulder and Michael stumbled to the corner as Lucky landed some forearms and went for a monkey flip but Michael tossed him out of the corner and landed a dropkick before landing his spinning neck-breaker for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and Shayna applauded for Michael as Kofi raised his arm in the air as Mark got into the ring and checked on Lucky and Michael & Kofi hugged each other.

A few minutes later, Matt Striker was on the stage with the WWE Pros.

"Now it's time for a little change-of-pace," Matt said. "Normally, we put the Rookies on the spot, but tonight, we're going to put the Pros on the spot. The question is which Pro in your opinion is doing the worst job here on NXT? Kofi, you wanna start?"

"You know what?" Kofi said. "As much as I do hate the Miz and I hate hearing him talk, if you're the talking about the worst pros, and I did say pros, I gotta go with LayCool. Look, man, Kaval is probably the closest thing I've seen to a legitimate ninja and you guys had him coming out in a pink snuggie for the first half of this competition. You can't do that to him, man."

"They liked his pink shirt," Michelle said.

"They did not liked his pink shirt."

"Okay, okay, Lay-Cool, which Pro is doing the worst job?" Matt asked.

"Well, right now, Kofi Kingston, because the WWE Universe loves his "Property of Lay-Cool" shirts."

"Yeah," Layla said.

"Really?" Shayna said. "Really? If Kofi is so bad, then why does Michael McGuillicutty have a 6-0 record? Maybe I should wear a pink shirt, and I do like pink obviously, maybe I should wear a pink shirt that says, 'Cluck, cluck goes Michelle McChicken and Layla El Pollo Loco.' You girls are just too dumb to realize that Kofi is the pro doing the best job. Thank you."

"Okay, girls, thank you very much," Matt asked. "Mark Henry, which Pro is doing the worst job?"

"Well, in my opinion," Mark said, "the worst Pro is the one who had the first elimination, Zack Ryder."

"Okay, thank you very much. Cody Rhodes, same question to you."

"The worst Pro is the gentlemen whose Intercontinental Championship I'm gonna take sooner than later and that would be Kofi Kingston."

"Okay, you know what?" Shayna said. "I've just about had it with you, Cody, and I've had it with you too, Lay-Cool. You think you can take my husband's Intercontinental Championship while you're so busy trying to look 'dashing?' I don't think so because what you're gonna need to look dashing is a black eye."

"You know, Shayna, you think you're so tough because you're from New York, but that doesn't intimidate me, okay? Kofi, I suggest you keep your wife on a leash."

Shayna did not take that well thinking Cody called her a dog and she was about to go after him before Kofi held her back and Lay-Cool was making fun of her.

"Okay, okay, thank you," Matt said. "Zack Ryder, which Pro is doing the worst job?"

Zack was about to respond when….

"Yeah, hold on a second," the Miz said coming out from the curtain. "Nobody really cares about Zack Ryder. Put your twitter down because the fact of the matter is who's the worst Pro? The answer is all of you. I want you all to observe…"

"Everyone else is the worst," John said. "Aren't you gonna ever think of anything original or are you just gonna repeat?"

"Are you done?"

"No."

"Because you're sitting there and I have the United States Championship and the Money-in-the-Bank and you have done nothing since we have been done. You have nothing and I have everything. Watch and learn as I lead my rookie to victory right now because I'm the Miz and I'm…"

"Just plain stupid," Skye said. "Kofi was right, all you do run your mouth. You said that my boyfriend hasn't done anything? I guess winning the Intercontinental Championship is nothing to you, isn't it? I mean, you did face John at Bragging Rights while he was the Intercontinental Championship and you just suffered amnesia. Simple as that."

"You know what, Skye? You can talk all you want and make excuses for your boyfriend because that's what you do with BFF Jasmine Morgan when no one is listening. That's just too bad that you and you, Shayna Brooke, aren't Pros because you're just sitting in the sidelines watching your significant others make fools of themselves plain and simple. So why don't you just sit back and watch and learn as I lead my rookie to victory right now because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome."

Well, the Miz kept his word as Alex Riley defeated Percy Watson and that lead to Michael McGuillicutty versus the Miz.

Kofi stood on the ring apron to coach this Rookie as Alex Riley was on the ring apron as well and the referee called for the bell.

Miz and Michael locked up for a while before Miz got Michael in the corner and the referee called for a break and Miz shoved Michael before the two locked up again and Michael went behind Miz with a waistlock and took Miz down as Miz reversed the hold and Michael reversed back as Miz got to his feet and landed a back elbow sending Michael to the ropes. Then Miz kicked Michael in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Michael ducked a clothesline as he rolled up Miz for a near-fall and Miz kicked Michael in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a knee to the face and kicked Michael in the midsection.

Miz stared down at Michael as he got him between the middle and top rope and pounded his chest before stretching his face and the referee pulled him away and Miz bounced off the ropes and sat on Michael and grabbed him but Michael got Miz in an inside cradle for a two count and Miz landed a clothesline before he bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick sending Michael out of the ring. Alex walked over to Michael as he was talking trash and Kofi helped up Michael as Miz walked over to him and Michael immediately ran Miz onto the ring apron and ran into a boot to the face and Miz grabbed Michael as he threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Miz applied a headlock and Michael got to his feet and punched Miz in the midsection and Michael was hitting right hands and kicks sending Miz to the corner and the referee pulled him away and Michael ran into a back elbow but hit a couple of clotheslines and a belly-to-belly suplex and bounced off the ropes as he went for a low dropkick but Miz tossed him away. Then Miz got up and bounced off the ropes as he landed a low dropkick and got up as he bounced off the ropes and hit a running boot to the head and Michael as Miz landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as Alex went after Michael but backed away and Miz stared at Kofi and Shayna. They checked on him and the referee gave Miz his MITB briefcase and United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she was coming out from the curtain. "It is with great pleasure to introduce to you my handsome boyfriend and the future Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he & Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Vickie got into the ring. Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black top with lace-up shoulders and split long sleeves, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Shayna looked at Dolph and Vickie as she left the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dolph and Kofi circled around the ring and Kofi ducked a clothesline as Kofi was kicking Dolph and Dolph immediately bailed out of the ring and took a breather as Shayna smiled and Dolph got back in the ring and Kofi immediately went behind Dolph in a waistlock and took him down in a hold and Dolph landed a back elbow. Dolph landed a boot to the head and clubbed Kofi in the back before he threw Kofi out of the ring but Kofi landed on his feet and climbed back into the ring and dove at Dolph as he pounded away at him and Dolph stumbled out of the ring and Kofi chased him as he landed a clothesline.

Kofi grabbed Dolph and hit his head into the apron and threw him back in the ring and Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and in the head before he grabbed him and landed a right hand and covered for a right hand and Dolph applied a Camel Clutch and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a right hand to the midsection but Dolph tossed him down on the mat by his hair. Dolph was kicking Kofi and Kofi was fighting back with right hands to the midsection and a dropkick and a clothesline sending Dolph over the top rope and out of the ring and Kofi dove through the ropes onto Kofi.

Kofi was pumping himself up as Shayna applauded for him and Kofi clapped his hands as Shayna followed and Kofi threw Dolph back in the ring and Kofi was hitting right hands and a European uppercut as Vickie got on the ring apron and distracted Kofi as Dolph stumbled to the corner and Kofi charged at Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way and Kofi landed shoulder-first onto the ringpost and fell out of the ring. Shayna went to check as Vickie walked up to her and to the two started yelling at each other as Shayna shoved Vickie to the ground and Dolph got out of the ring as he got in Shayna's face and Shayna slapped him in the face as Kofi attacked Dolph.

Kofi went to hit Dolph's head on the announce table but Dolph blocked and hit a back elbow and rammed Kofi to the ring apron and Dolph threw back into the ring and covered for a two count and Dolph applied an armlock and twisted Kofi's arm as he slammed on it and covered for a two count and Dolph stretched Kofi's arm on the bottom rope before the referee pulled him away and Dolph grabbed Kofi before he shoved him away. Then Dolph kicked on Kofi's injured arm sending him to the corner and Dolph grabbed Kofi's arm and stepped on his leg as he was hitting Kofi's arm as he grabbed him as he landed a snap mare and a running neck snap for a two count and Dolph covered again for a two count and Dolph kicked Kofi and Kofi kicked Dolph back in the midsection.

Then Kofi kicked Dolph in the leg and Dolph kicked Kofi in the chest before he landed four elbowdrops and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph applied an armlock stretching his head and Kofi got to his feet as he landed some right hands and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi pounded away before the referee pulled him away. Then Kofi ran into a boot to the face and Dolph landed an arm-stunner for a two-count and stomped on Kofi before choking him with his boot and Vickie got on the apron and applauded for Dolph as she was blowing kisses to him and Shayna chased after her around the ring as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise out of nowhere.

Vickie got into the ring and got in the ring as Shayna caught up to her and almost pulled her pants off and Vickie flee out of the ring as Dolph landed the Zig-Zag on Kofi.

Shayna's eyes widened as Vickie grabbed the belt from the referee and was shining it up and Dolph got to his feet as he hugged Vickie as the two were jumping up and down. Dolph got on the turnbuckles and celebrated with the title belt as Shayna got into the ring and grabbed Vickie in a headlock.

Dolph immediately got back down as he begged Shayna not to hurt Vickie as Kofi attacked Dolph from behind and was kicking him away. Shayna pulled Vickie out of the ring as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Vickie around the ringpost. Kofi tossed Dolph out of the ring and kicked him as he landed a scoop slam on the announce table and Shayna smiled as she watched Kofi pulling Dolph off the table tipping it over. Kofi grabbed Dolph and landed a hard forearm to the face as he stomped on him and Vickie was screaming as Kofi slammed Dolph's head into the steel steps several times. Then Kofi grabbed Dolph and threw his entire body into and up the steps and the referee stepped in to pull Kofi away and Kofi walked away as Shayna followed and she smiled at Vickie, who was still handcuffed, knowing that Vickie as once again screwed up.

A few minutes later, Shayna was walking down the hallway and she walked past Michelle McCool and Layla. Then Shayna smirked as she walked back to the girls and looked at them.

"You see, what happened out there?" Shayna said. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do to you if you keep on playing these games on the Smackdown Divas and I'm not kidding."

Then Shayna walked away as Michelle and Layla were a little bug-eyed.

"Okay, Shayna has some serious issues," Michelle said.

"Totally," Layla said.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was walking all over the hotel until she found Shayna outside sitting at the pool and Skye walked out.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"Kofi said I'd find you here." Then Skye sat next to Shayna. "Are you all right?"

"I'm trying to be. I'm thinking of a list of ways to embarrass Vickie Guerrero."

"Don't we both?"

"I mean, she think she can just come back and keep doing the same things to the WWE Superstars knowing that the same thing will happen to her like last year. She mentioned that she came back to get vengeance on 'Eddie's Angels,' and so far, well, I don't wanna say it, she got her wish on two members, Rochelle and Amanda."

"She wanted that to happen," Skye said. "She wants 'Eddie's Angels' to break up, but it won't happen."

"Well, there is another group that she won't break up either, a group that will make her pay the price just like Dolph Ziggler did tonight, and it's a group that even the Nexus can't touch."

"You mean…"

"Yep, it's time for the Angelic Coalition to make their long-awaited return and this time, Vickie Guerrero will leave quicker than three years."

"I say we call the girls right now and prepare for next week on Smackdown."

"You got it."


	120. Summer Stretch

**Chapter 120: Summer Stretch**

RAW was in Sacramento, CA and on that night, Evan was facing the Miz and John was teaming up with R-Truth against William Regal and Zack Ryder.

John and Skye were in the Women's Locker Room laughing and giggling as Skye was admiring the surfboard from the 2010 Teen Choice Awards in which Scene 42 won for Choice Music Group last night.

Then Evan and Jasmine came inside and Evan had a black eye from when he had a match against Zack Ryder on WWE Superstars.

"Hey, guys," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Skye said.

"So, Evan and I were talking and I think we should go to the Summerslam Kick-off Party. I mean, Kofi's birthday is on that night and Rochelle is performing."

"Then it's settled then," John said.

"I am so excited to be returning home to Los Angeles," Skye said. "We have a huge weekend upon us."

"Yeah, with Summerslam around the corner," Evan said, "how is Team WWE gonna co-exist without Edge and Chris Jericho?"

"That I don't know and don't care. We need to find two new members who's gonna help take the Nexus. Those guys are laughing right now and it's making it worse."

"What's making the Nexus so strong?" Jasmine said. "I mean, they're still a bunch of rookies."

"Still a bunch of rookies who I don't think came up with beating up the RAW superstars every week," John said. "We still don't know who's behind the Nexus?"

"Well, let's just hope come Summerslam this will come to an end," Skye said.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night which was Evan versus the Miz.

The Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain carrying his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase. The Miz walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his United States Championship belt in the air. Then he got back down and Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a white vintage mini dress, black boots and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan got back down as he took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Miz locked up and Miz landed a knee to the midsection and hit a right hand as Evan was fighting back with kicks to the leg and went after Miz as Miz landed a back elbow and bounced off the ropes to hit a boot to the face and grabbed Evan as he kicked him in the head and pounded his chest. Then Miz grabbed Evan and choked him on the middle rope and bounced off the ropes and sat on him as he covered for a two count and Miz kicked Evan in the midsection and grabbed him as he landed a snap mare and applied a headlock and Evan got to his feet as he kicked Miz in the leg and went for a high knee but Miz side-stepped him.

Then Evan stumbled to the corner and Miz landed a running clothesline and covered for a two count and Miz got a knee to Evan's back as he stretched his face and applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he hit a couple of back elbows and Miz landed a knee to the midsection and went for a suplex but a couple of knees to the head. Then Evan was kicking Miz sending him to the corner and ducked a clothesline as he kicked Miz in the midsection and Evan leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a snap huracanrana for a two count and Evan grabbed Miz as Miz shoved him to the ropes and landed a clothesline for a two count.

Miz then stalked Evan and grabbed him as he landed the Skullcrushing Finale for the win.

Miz looked around at the crowd as the referee raised his arm in the air and Jasmine immediately pulled Evan out of the ring.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which Alicia Fox versus the returning Melina.

Last week, after taking the credit for the six-Diva tag team match victory, Alicia claim to have beaten every RAW Diva. All except one: Melina, who made her return and attacked Alicia sending a message.

Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Melina climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Melina then posed as Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Alicia walked down the ramp raising the Divas' Championship belt in the air and got into the ring as she leaped on the middle rope. Then Alicia looked at Melina as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Christina was wearing a tan overlay tulip skirted mini dress with an attached leatherette belt, black boots and her hair straight.

Christina walked to the top of the ramp and stared at Alicia and Alicia smirked at her and the referee called for the bell.

Alicia immediately got Melina on her shoulder and rammed her to the corner and Alicia landed a hard forearm and tossed her across the ring by the hair and kicked Melina in the midsection and Melina rolled to the ring apron as she landed a shoulder tackle and slid under Alicia's legs as took her down hitting her knees to the back. Then Melina landed a right hand as she covered for a two count and Melina was clubbing Alicia in the back and grabbed her as Alicia shoved Melina and went for a clothesline and Melina did a matrix move to duck and grabbed Alicia to hit a faceplant on the mat.

Then Melina hit a running face buster and Alicia rolled to the outside for a breather and Melina followed as Alicia landed a hard clothesline as Melina's head bumped off the floor and Alicia went back in the ring and the referee was doing his count as Melina got back in the ring and Alicia grabbed Melina by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the ring as she covered for a one count. Alicia grabbed Melina by the hair again and slammed her down on the mat and walked Melina as she grabbed her by the hair again and landed a hard forearm and whipped her to the ropes and hit a spinning backbreaker across the knee for a two count and Alicia grabbed Melina and tossed her down as she applied a backbreaker submission.

Melina got to her feet as she was hitting right hands and Alicia clubbed Melina in the back and Alicia got Melina on her shoulder in a submission and then Melina countered with the Last Call for the win.

Christina applauded for Melina as Melina slowly got up and got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Melina got back down as she looked at Alicia and got out of the ring as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Ladies, I've received an email from the General Manager," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium. "And I quote…"

__

"As a result of Melina's victory, Christina Alexis will now defend the Divas Championship against Melina at Summerslam."

Christina nodded her head as she and Melina smiled and Alicia looked back and forth as she upset and Christina waved goodbye before walking to the back.

Several minutes later, John and Skye were backstage with R-Truth.

"Outside of this right here," John said, "we can't control anything. All we can do is hold up our part."

"I understand that," R-Truth said. "But are we holding up our part?"

"I got your back."

"You got my back?"

"Yeah."

"I got your back, that's just solid. But bro, we need two replacements and we need them quick."

Then Mark Henry had his hand on John's shoulder as he walked up and said,

"You need replacements? I got your replacements and you don't need two. All you need is one. And this match I got now, consider this my audition."

Then Mark walked away as John, R-Truth and Skye agreed.

But the Nexus got wind of Mark's hopes and they quickly dashed them by attacking him before his match against Ted DiBiase.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was John and R-Truth versus William Regal and Zack Ryder. William and Zack were already in the ring as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Sacramento, CA!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black and silver foil brush knotted chain halter top and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John took off his fur coat and got back down as he, Skye and Zack got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and William circled around the ring and Zack distracted R-Truth as William attacked him from behind and stomped on him before making the tag to Zack and Zack grabbed R-Truth and landed a neck breaker and R-Truth rolled to the ropes as Zack landed a knee drop and dragged R-Truth to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count. Zack hit a snap mare and a low dropkick to R-Truth's back and covered for a two count and Zack applied a headlock as R-Truth got to his feet and hit a few back elbows before Zack clubbed R-Truth in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle.

Zack was kicking R-Truth and looked at John as he went for the boot to the head but R-Truth moved out of the way and made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline and landed one of his own before hitting a dropkick and whipped Zack to the ropes and landed a heel kick before landing a flip-over face buster for the cover but William broke the count. Then R-Truth got into the ring and landed the Lie Detector on William and John kicked Zack in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle before landing the Flying Chuck kick and then John followed with the Starship Pain for the win.

Then Skye and R-Truth got into the ring and hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee and the guys slapped hands.

Later after RAW was over, John was in the bathroom of his and Skye's hotel room and John was getting ready for bed as Skye walked in and wrapped her arms around John's waist as he smiled.

"You okay?" John said.

"Yeah," Skye said. "At least I know Team WWE will be able to co-exist this Sunday now that Edge and Chris Jericho are back on the team. The Great Khali, God, how were seven rookies able to take him down? I don't get it. Now Team WWE is one man short and the Nexus will make sure of that."

"I know, it's gonna take a miracle for us to find a seven member."

"I hope it's not the Miz, I really hope it's not the Miz. I don't trust him with Team WWE because he'll screw up. I know it."

"I highly doubt it, that's for sure."

"But you know what? At least, we'll be able to have some fun when we return home to Los Angeles Wednesday."

"Why don't we have some fun right now?"

"You're talking my language."

Then John and Skye kissed passionately as John lifted Skye in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom.

John got on the bed as he laid Skye there and John moved to Skye's neck and took off her pink baby doll before he tenderly kissed her breasts. Then John was softly kissing Skye's stomach before he took off her panties and then John went to kiss on Skye's thighs and moved to her womanhood. Skye moaned as she clenched the pillows and then John got off the bed and took off his boxers as he climbed on top of Skye and John got inside of her. John started moving slowly as he went to kiss Skye's neck again as she wrapped her legs around John's waist and Skye reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

Skye wrapped her arms around John as she was breathing and John rolled off of Skye as she snuggled in his arms.

"Are we gonna have more nights like this when we come home to L.A.?" Skye asked.

"Would you?" John said.

"You know me."

Then John and Skye kissed each other as John turned off the lamp.


	121. The Angelic Coalition Returns

**Chapter 121: The Angelic Coalition Returns**

Smackdown was in San Jose, CA and Shayna was outside the arena dialing a number on her cell phone and after a few rings, someone answered the call.

"Hey, it's me," Shayna said. "I'm all right, just thinking of a way to embarrass Vickie Guerrero tonight…Nope, nobody has a clue, well, except Kofi and John, of course…I'll give you the signal when it's time…Okay, see you tonight."

Then Shayna ended the call as her plan was set for tonight.

A little later, NXT was on and it was time for the match between John and the Miz.

Earlier, the Miz boasted to John that John Cena and Bret "Hit Man" Hart practically begged him to join Team WWE on RAW, which was, of course to Skye, a lie, John told him that he didn't want his former tag team partner to join and challenged him to a match.

The Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain carrying his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase. The Miz walked down the ramp and jumped on the ring apron and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his United States Championship belt in the air. Then he got back down and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a silver finish mini dress with a single shoulder chain strap, black pinstripe ankle boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John took off his fur coat and got back down as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Miz locked up and Miz got John in a headlock before John shoved Miz to the ropes and Miz landed a shoulder block and John rolled to the corner as he and Miz had a staredown and the circled around the ring and locked up again as John got behind Miz in a waistlock and took Miz down as the two were rolling all over the ring. Miz got to his feet as he backed John to the corner before a break and Miz landed a back elbow to the face and kicked John in the midsection and Miz whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Miz's legs ducking a clothesline and John landed an arm drag and a dropkick.

Then John did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose as he landed a standing shooting star press for a two count and John went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed and landed a knee to the midsection and Miz stomped on John's chest before he grabbed him and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Miz kicked John in the midsection and hit a right hand. Then Miz backed away as he went for a running clothesline but John moved out of the way and grabbed Miz as he got a backslide pin for a two count and Miz rolled out of the ring as John landed a corkscrew plancha onto Miz outside the ring and Skye applauded for John as John raised his arm in the air and was slapping hands of the fans.

John grabbed Miz and tossed him back in the ring and Miz kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and stomped on him before applying a reverse chinlock and John got to his feet as he was hitting some right hands but Miz yanked John's hair taking him down and stomped on John's chest before he choked him on the middle rope and Miz bounced off the ropes and sat on John as he covered for a two count. John was pulling himself to the corner as Miz stared at him and landed a running clothesline and covered for a two count and Miz grabbed John as he pounded on his face and was hitting elbows to the chest before stepping John's chest and Miz was stalking John as he grabbed him by the hair and applied a reverse chinlock.

John got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to the midsection but Miz landed a knee to the midsection and Miz whipped John to the ropes and went for another knee but John countered with a roll-up for a two count and Miz went for a clothesline but John blocked and landed a right hand and kicked Miz in the leg. Miz kicked John in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as John landed a clothesline and a dropkick and John whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a faceplant and John popped up as he grabbed Miz and hit his head on the turnbuckle before John landed the Flying Chuck for a two count.

John bounced off the ropes and went for a running knee to the face but Miz ducked and kicked John in the head for a two count and John rolled to the ring apron as Miz stomped on him and the referee pulled him away as John stood up on the ring apron and Miz went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a kick to the head twice. Then John leaped back into the ring and went for the Starship Pain but Miz moved out of the way and John landed on his feet before he ran into a back elbow and Miz grabbed John by his hair as John went for a leaping enziguiri kick but Miz ducked and John hit his ankle on the top turnbuckle.

Skye covered her mouth as John was clutching his ankle and Miz grabbed him as he landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

The Miz was on his knees as he crawled to John and talked trash in his face. The Miz got up and the referee gave him his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and title belt and the Miz left the ring as Skye got in to check on John.

Then it was time for the NXT Poll as the NXT Rookies were lined up.

"Okay, the votes are in, the WWE Universe as well as the WWE Pros basically have decided which one of you do not belong," Matt said. "But before we reveal the poll, I'd like to very quickly get the thoughts of the rookies. Who do you think should be eliminated and why?"

"Who do I think should be eliminated?" Michael McGullicutty said. "Take a look at this guy down here and his 'I got Lucky' t-shirt. First of all, he says he got lucky to be here, so why not just go home."

"Okay, Kaval? Who do you think should be eliminated and why?"

"Hey, to be honest," Kaval said, "it's about making an impact here in World Wrestling Entertainment and Lucky, I'm sorry, but you just haven't made that impact."

"'Showtime' Percy Watson, same question."

"You know, man, it's kind of hard for me to pinpoint one guy because I think each one of these guys have done a phenomenal job up to this point, you know what I'm saying?" Percy said. "So he can't really answer that question, I don't know who deserves to go home.

"I gotta get an answer from you, Percy. Come on, man, your future's on the line."

"I'm gonna go ahead and say Mr. Alex Riley right here, man. Mr. Alex Riley because he talks too much, you know what I'm saying? That's right."

"Okay, Lucky Cannon, who should be eliminated and why, buddy?"

"I think anybody standing her but myself should be eliminated," Lucky said. "No one has put in the time, the effort, the guts wants it more than me. That's the key, I want this more than anybody else."

"Okay, big Husky Harris, who should go home and why?"

"Lucky Cannon," Husky said. "He has not even won a match."

"And Alex Riley, who should go home and why?"

"Well, besides you because I'm tired of your stupid questions and I think you're a nerd," Alex said, "uh, I have to say Michael McGullicutty might as well be eliminated because I will win this contest and we're only three weeks away from that."

"Okay, it's time to see the NXT Poll!"

Then the NXT Poll went as followed: #1 is Kaval, #2 is Michael McGillicutty, #3 is Percy Watson, #4 is Husky Harris.

Kofi and Shayna were happy that Michael was still in the running.

"Lucky Cannon and Alex Riley, please step forward," Matt said as the two men stepped forward. "For one of you, the dream will continue, but for one for of you, the dream will end tonight. Let's see who's gonna be eliminated."

Then the final two poll votes were #5 is Alex Riley and #6 is Lucky Cannon.

"Alright, Lucky, two questions," Matt said. "First, what are your thoughts on the rookie ranked number one, Kaval, and then secondly, what is your parting words to the WWE Universe? Take over, kid, go ahead."

"Yeah, my thoughts on Kaval is it is what it is," Lucky said. "I'm not gonna go there, alright? My parting words to the WWE Universe, I'm not gonna do what everybody thinks I'm gonna do, flip out! But I am wondering one thing: I'm wondering if the WWE Universe has been enjoying NXT Season Two as much as I have. I mean, it's like a new adventure every week, we've had a giant rambling on about a moustache trying to intimidate people; we've had Husky Harris running through walls, we've a cheap porn imitation of Charlie…I'm sorry, Eddie Murphy; we've had a nine-year-old little boy who sounds like Barry White. Listen, I said it once, I'm gonna say it again: I wanna thank each and every one of you for this opportunity and this is not the last you have seen of Lucky Cannon."

"Thank you, Lucky. Universe, say good-bye to Lucky."

Then Lucky was shaking hands with the rookies but Husky was leaning back on the ramp wanting nothing to do with a parting handshake. Lucky walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans and was hugging Skye & Shayna walked to the back.

"And now you, Alex Riley," Matt said, "let me ask you something. Do you think there's something about your in-ring skill or maybe your attitude that is disconnecting with the WWE Universe; and if so, what are you gonna do to change it before it's too late?"

"Disconnecting from the WWE Universe," Alex said. "Well, two weeks ago, Matt, I told you that I am not here to cater to the WWE Universe and I will not change who am I to do that. I'm still trying to figure out how in one week I went from number three to number five and the only thing more evaluated on is kissing Margarita and I think I gave it one hell of an effort. Now I will prove in the next three weeks and next week when you tune into Monday Night RAW, then I will win this contest and go on to one day be a WWE champion.

"Folks, let's hear it for the five remaining Rookies! But guys, don't get too comfortable, gentlemen, because I have a little bit of news for you. Next week on NXT, we're going to have a double elimination. We are going to find out who is one step closer to becoming WWE's next breakout star when NXT continues next week!"

Then Kaval walked up the ramp to celebrate with LayCool as they gave him a new pink t-shirt as well as the other Rookies and Pros as NXT came to a close.

Several minutes later, Madison was backstage texting on her cell phone when Lucky Cannon walked up to her.

"Hey, Madison," Lucky said.

"Hey, Lucky," Madison said. "I'm sorry you got eliminated."

"Yeah, well, it happens, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows? Maybe you'll get 'lucky' once again and actually become part of the WWE. It'll happen."

"I hope so too."

"Well, maybe I'll see you during the season finale. If not, good luck with everything."

"Thanks, you too."

"Good-bye, Lucky."

Then Madison and Lucky hugged each other and Lucky walked away. But then he stopped and Lucky turned around as he walked towards Madison and kissed her on the cheek.

Madison's eyes widen as Lucky walked away and Madison let out a little smile.

Then Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! Please join me in welcoming the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down.

"Just check him out," Vickie said. "He is more electrifying than The Rock, he has more heart than Bret and he is definitely sexier than Shawn Michaels. And ladies and gentlemen, he is all mine. He is my boyfriend."

Then Dolph took the microphone from Vickie and said,

"There's one very special person that I have to thank and without this person, I wouldn't have this title and be the universe's Intercontinental Champion. Without this person's countless hours of support, advice, and back rubs, I wouldn't be the total package you see before you tonight. This person is the official consultant to Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero."

"Baby, you so deserve this. I cannot wait to get out of this disgusting city, yeah." Then the crowd booed. "Excuse me!" "We'll board a private plane and celebrate in Tahiti!" Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" "Excuse me! I'm gonna make the trip so romantic, I won't let him lift a finger.

Kofi and Shayna charged to the ring as Vickie bailed and Shayna stood in the ring as Kofi tackled Dolph and then tossed him to the floor and dove out after him as Vickie protested. Kofi pounded on Dolph until several referees ran out and separated them and Shayna got out of the ring as she looked at Vickie.

"Alright, that's enough," Theodore Long said as he came out from the curtain. "That's enough. Now let make myself clear, Vickie, Dolph, if you think I'm gonna let things go down like this, then you got another thing coming. Now unfortunately, you're gonna have to cancel your vacation plans because this Sunday at Summerslam, Dolph, you will defend your Intercontinental Title against Kofi Kingston. And as far as tonight, Dolph, the new Intercontinental Champion will go one-on-one with Rey Mysterio.

"Hold on, hold on, Teddy!" Vickie said. "If Dolph is gonna be in action, so is Kofi and you will face Kane tonight!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Now Vickie, you excuse me, alright? Now you're just the consultant to Smackdown, I'm the General Manager and I'm the man with the power. Now, Kofi, you don't have to…."

"I am not a coward like Ziggler," Kofi said. "I got no problem facing Kane tonight. As a matter of fact, let's do it right now."

"Hold on, baby, hold on," Shayna said. "Now Teddy, you're right, you are the man with the power. As a matter of fact…"

Then Shayna whispered in Theodore's ear and Theodore nodded.

"That's not a bad idea," Theodore said. "Vickie, because of your actions the past few weeks, you will go one-on-one…against the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke!"

Vickie was screaming and Shayna nodded her head and she said onto the microphone,

"And Vickie, I got a huge surprise coming for you."

Then Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as Dolph and Vickie got out of the ring and the referees held Kofi and Shayna back.

As Dolph and Vickie walked to the back, Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Kane walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air and fire appeared on the turnbuckles as he left the ring.

Kofi was immediately kicking Kane in the legs and Kane landed a hard right hand and clubbed him in the back of the head and landed another right hand as he grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi hit a dropkick and Kane stumbled as Kofi rammed Kane to the corner and landed some shoulder tackles as Kane shoved him away. Kofi leaped on Kane and punched him away before flipping back down on the mat and Kane landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi hard to the corner and Kane landed a sideslam for a two count and Kane climbed the top turnbuckle and Kofi landed a high dropkick sending Kane to the floor.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes and dove onto Kane and punched him away before Kane shoved him off and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise but Kane moved and Kofi kicked the ringpost and Shayna covered her mouth as Kofi clutched his ankle in pain and Shayna went over to check on Kofi as Kane got out of the ring and landed a chop block. Kane stomped on Kofi and threw him back into the ring as he grabbed Kofi's leg and stretched it on the bottom rope as he was pounding on Kofi's injured ankle and Kane got on the ring apron as he was stomping on Kofi's ankle and stepped on it and Kane kicked Kofi in the chest.

Kofi was able to be free and pulled himself to the corner as Kane was kicking Kofi as he stepped on Kofi's injured ankle and Kane kicked Kofi in the head and grabbed him as he landed a scoop slam with Kofi hitting his ankle on the top rope and Kofi clutched it as Kane stared at him and grabbed his leg as Kofi was trying to kick Kane off but Kane kicked his ankle again. Then Kane grabbed Kofi by the hair and whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi was hitting several right hands and Kane grabbed Kofi by the throat with both hands and tossed him to the corner.

Then Kane charged into a pendulum kick and Kane stumbled as Kofi was slowly climbing the top turnbuckle and Kane grabbed Kofi by the throat and landed a chokeslam him off the top turnbuckle and Kane stared at Kofi as he grabbed him and landed a Tombstone piledriver for the win.

Then Kane got up and stared down at Kofi as Shayna pulled Kofi out of the ring and helped him to the back along with the referee.

Later, it was time for the match between Shayna and Vickie Guerrero. Shayna's entrance theme played and Shayna came out from the curtain with Destiny following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Jamie Keyes announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Destiny, from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing an yellow bustier, green midriff tube top, black pants, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a green animal print mini dress with revealing lace panels at the sides and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she and Destiny walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around as Destiny followed. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down as Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger, the official consultant Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Jamie announced.

Vickie walked down the ramp very confident as she wanted to prove she wasn't intimidated by Shayna and went into the ring. Shayna looked at Vickie with a smile as she asked for a microphone.

"You know, Vickie," Shayna said, "you make me sick. When 'Eddie's Angels' embarrassed you and you left the WWE, we all thought we've seen the last of you, we all thought you had enough. But now, you've come back and continue to do more damage. And when I mentioned that I had a surprise for you, the reason is you brought this on yourself and because of your actions, you know what's gonna happen right now."

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Madison, Skye, Jasmine and Christina came out from the curtain.

Madison was wearing a black long-sleeve top with slashes on the shoulder and "Dream On" in sequins on the front, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a pink off the shoulder mini dress and her hair straight, Jasmine was wearing a pink halter bikini top with black stars, pink plaid miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight. And Christina was wearing a gray split panel halter top, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

The Angelic Coalition walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and then walked around the ring as they surrounded it. Vickie was looking around at the girls in a panic as Destiny left the ring.

"I almost forgot," Shayna said, "it's also a lumberjill match."

Then the referee called for the bell as Shayna kicked Vickie in the midsection and landed a swinging neck breaker and covered her for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke," Jamie announced.

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and hugged Shayna as their arms were raised by the referee and Shayna picked up the microphone and said,

"That's right, the Angelic Coalition has returned and everybody in the WWE is on notice."

Then the Angelic Coalition laughed as they looked down at Vickie and left the ring. The girls slapped the hands of the fans and as they reached the top of the ramp, the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air.

The Angelic Coalition had indeed returned and were following the footsteps of their mentors, "Eddie's Angels."


	122. Summerslam Kickoff Party

**Chapter 122: Summerslam Kick-off Party**

Two days later…

Summerslam was being held in Los Angeles, California on Sunday and leading up the biggest event of the summer were three days of Summerslam Axxess and the second annual Day of Service in which Evan, Skye, John and Jasmine were taking part of along with the Bella Twins.

At the hotel, Shayna was in her and Kofi's hotel room getting ready to go to the Summerslam Kick-off party, the night which was also Kofi's birthday.

Shayna was wearing a white pleated empire cocktail dress, a sterling silver linked circles necklace and her hair curled.

Then Shayna was looking at herself in the mirror as Kofi came out of the bathroom wearing a suit. Shayna turned her head as Kofi whistled.

"Man, Shayna," Kofi said, "you look too fine in that dress."

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," Shayna said as she wrapped her arms around Kofi. "So, I guess we'll just stay the entire night because I really want your birthday to be special this year."

"Hey, like I said before, I can think of many ways to celebrate my birthday."

"True that. So, you ready?"

"Let's go."

Then Shayna grabbed her purse as the two left their hotel room.

Then it was time for Summerslam Kick-off party held at the Tropicana Club at the Roosevelt Hotel as some WWE Superstars and celebrities were walking down the red carpet heading to the party.

The WWE Superstars in attendance were, Eve Torres, R-Truth, the Bella Twins, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, Mark Henry, Triple H, Jack Swagger, Randy Orton, Layla, Vickie Guerrero, Verne Troyer, the Big Show, Rosa Mendes, Hall of Famers "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Sgt. Slaughter, Carmen Electra, Lou Ferrigno, Ernie Reyes, Jr., MVP, Sheamus, Ted DiBiase, Maryse, the Miz, Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton and Jermaine Dupri as the DJ.

As Kofi and Shayna were walking around, Shayna spotted someone familiar and she walked over to her and tapped the person on her shoulder.

"Hi!" Lilian Garcia said.

"Oh, my God, I thought it was you!" Shayna said as she hugged Lilian. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Oh, my God, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I just couldn't say away."

"Hey, I totally understand," Kofi said. "It is good to see you."

"You too."

"Well, I know you have a lot of people to say hello to, so maybe I'll talk to you later."

"You too, it was great to see you."

"You too," Kofi said.

Then Lilian walked away as Evan, John, Skye and Jasmine walked over to Kofi and Shayna.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey, everybody," Kofi said.

"Did you just get here?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, we did," Skye said.

"Did we miss anything?" John said.

"Yeah, Kofi and I just spoke to Lilian Garcia," Shayna said.

"No way," Evan said.

"Oh, my God, did we miss her?" Jasmine said.

"She's still here," Kofi said.

"I hope we didn't miss Rochelle either."

"No, I don't think she performed yet."

"Well, since we're all here," Evan said, "we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"Oh, yeah," Jasmine said.

After an hour of greeting and dancing, Valerie Montana went up on the stage.

"Hey, everybody, can I have your attention, please?" Valerie said as everyone quieted down. "First of all, welcome to the Summerslam Kick-off Party in conjunction the Muscular Dystrophy Association to promote MDA's "Make a Muscle, Make a Difference" campaign." Then everybody cheered and applauded. "As you know, this Sunday is the biggest party of the summer, Summerslam, and tonight, we have one a special performance by one of the WWE Divas who will be the opening act on Scene 42's upcoming tour starting next month. Singing one of her songs from her upcoming debut album 'Reincarnation,' please give up for Smackdown Diva, Rochelle Kennedy."

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as Rochelle went up on the stage and the band played the instrumental version of the cover of Jane Child's song "Don't Wanna Fall in Love."

__

Ain't no personal thing, boy

But you have got to stay away

Far, far away from my heart, my heart

Don't you know what your kiss is doing?

Let me tell it to you from the start, boy

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

Baby

You've been hanging around, boy

And you have started sinking in

Whoa, baby, you're way out of line now

Unaware how this all got started

Let me tell it you one more time, boy

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

I learned something about myself

Last night with you, I knew

I didn't want nobody else

And you're scaring me to death now, baby

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

No!

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby, yeah)

I'll fight you to the end

I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)

Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)

You make the knife feel good (Baby)

I'll fight you to the end

Then after the band finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered as Rochelle bowed to the audience and got off the stage as everyone greeted her and told her "Great job."

"Hey, Rochelle," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Rochelle said as Jasmine hugged her.

"You were so good."

"Was I? I wasn't too shabby, weren't I?"

"No, you were great," Skye said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, baby," Braden said as he walked up to Rochelle and kissed her. "Great job."

"Thank you. You guys remember Braden, don't you?"

"I could never forget a face," John said.

"Nice to see you," Evan said.

"You too," Braden said.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday, Kofi," Rochelle said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Kofi said.

"You all staying?" Braden said.

"Yeah," Shayna said. "I mean, we planned on staying here and besides, we need some energy for Sunday."

"I totally understand," Rochelle said.

"Excuse me," Braden said as he waved his hand.

A guy came up with champagne glasses as everyone grabbed one.

"Good idea," Jasmine said.

"First, I want to wish my husband a very happy birthday," Shayna said, " and I hope he'll win back his Intercontinental Championship without Vickie Guerrero in the way."

"Oh, yeah," Skye said. "And I would like to make a toast to Team WWE for them to destroy the Nexus once and for all at the biggest event of the summer."

"Here, here," everyone else said.

Then everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.


	123. Summerslam

**Chapter 123: Summerslam**

Two days later…

Summerslam was being held in John's hometown of Los Angeles, California and several men were carrying boxes and a rack of clothes down the hallway as several superstars and Divas were watching.

The men were carrying the stuff to the Angelic Coalition's new locker room that had two leather sofa, a large flat-screen TV, and posters of each Angelic Coalition member.

"Thank you, boys," Skye said as the men sat down the last of the boxes.

Then they left as the girls opened the boxes to gather the rest of their stuff and John Cena walked by as he came inside the Coalition's locker room.

"Hello, ladies," John said.

"John," Jasmine said. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, I thought I'd come by and see the locker room that 'Eddie's Angels' once had."

"Well, we're just doing some unpacking making ourselves at home," Shayna said.

"Well, I thought I would give a housewarming present but I'm not sure what to give you."

"Oh, that is not necessary," Destiny said.

"You don't need to give us anything," Madison said.

"Actually, I think I do."

Then John took off his new purple "Never Give Up" t-shirt and gave it to Christina.

"There's my housewarming present to you girls," John said. "Y'all have a good night."

Then John left the Coalition's locker room.

"I swear, John is always such a goof-ball," Christina said.

"But you gotta admit," Jasmine said. "he does come bearing gifts. He did the same for my husband a couple of months ago. I will always be grateful to him for that."

"Come on, let's finish unpacking," Skye said.

Then Summerslam was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Intercontinental Championship match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Vickie got into the ring. Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Dolph was raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Vickie asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouted. "I said excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me!

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a one-fishnet sleeve gold and black mini dress, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi went after Dolph but the referee held him back and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down as Shayna looked at Dolph and Vickie as she asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me," Shayna said. "Due to the actions of Vickie Guerrero in costing Kofi Kingston his matches the last few weeks, by the order of General Manager Theodore Long, Vickie Guerrero is banned from ringside.

Vickie was screaming and shouting as she got into the ring and got in Shayna's face before Shayna pushed her to the mat. Then Shayna waved her hand as Madison and Destiny came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as Vickie looked back. Dolph was yelling at Shayna as the referee held him back and Vickie became frustrated as she left the ring and walked up the ramp with Madison and Destiny following her. Then Shayna and Kofi waved goodbye as she left the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi immediately went after Dolph as he landed a right hand and was kicking and stomping on Dolph as the referee held him back and Kofi clotheslined Dolph over the top and was fired up as Shayna went over to Dolph and was making fun as Kofi went for a plancha but Dolph moved out of the way. Kofi held onto the back of his neck as Dolph smirked at Shayna and Shayna went to slap Dolph in the face but Dolph grabbed her arm and Shayna kicked Dolph in the groin and Dolph was in pain as he rolled back in the ring and the referee was doing his count as Shayna went to check on Kofi.

Then Shayna helped Kofi up as he got back in the ring and then Dolph was punching away at Kofi and covered for a one count and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he landed a neckbreaker for a two count and Dolph applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph but Dolph kicked him in the midsection and Kofi stumbled to the ropes as Dolph choked him on the bottom rope. Then Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection and then in the face and the back of the leg and Kofi was fighting back with rights and lefts as Dolph pulled Kofi hitting his head on the middle turnbuckle and Dolph covered for a two count and Dolph landed a snap mare as he backed into the corner and hit a running neck snap for a two count.

Dolph applied a chinlock and held Kofi down as he landed a back elbow and applied another chinlock and rolled Kofi into a cover for one count and Dolph held Kofi down as he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and applied another chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection. Then Dolph whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and hit a couple of forearms before landing some chops to the chest and then a standing dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landing a Thesz press before punching away at Dolph and the referee pulled Kofi away.

Then Kofi pumped himself as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Dolph rolled to the corner as Kofi went after him as he leaped on the middle turnbuckle but Dolph moved out of the way and Kofi landed a cross body but Dolph rolled through as he covered for a two count. Then Kofi rolled up Dolph for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he landed a single-leg bulldog slam for a two count and both men were down as Kofi was in the corner and Dolph charged into a pendulum kick as Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he went to the corner and clapped his hands.

Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and applied the sleeper hold and suddenly the Nexus stormed the ring from out of nowhere and ambushed both Kofi and Dolph as Shayna ran over to the announcers' side as Skip clotheslined Dolph over the top rope to the floor and the Nexus surrounded Kofi in the ring. Kofi stood up as he tried to fight off the Nexus to no avail as they were beating him down and Darren Young grabbed Kofi and landed a spinning face buster and then Wade Barrett picked up Kofi and landed a overhead slam.

Then Nexus stood over Kofi as Wade asked for a microphone and he said,

"Now that was just a little taste of what we got in store for Team WWE tonight," Wade said. "You see, Team WWE is currently searching for a seventh member, but let's be honest, it isn't gonna make a shred of difference to the end result tonight. Because we are talking about a roster that is so divided, so fragmented with it's own self-appointed egos that they won't be capable to get together long enough to sign a birthday card, let alone form a cohesive unit capable of my guys. hand, Now the Nexus, on the other hand, we are the most destructive force in the history of WWE and there is a good reason for that. It's because we are united behind a common purpose. We just wanna let the WWE and the rest of the world know that you are Nexus or you are against us."

Then Wade dropped the microphone as he and the rest of the Nexus left the ring as Shayna slowly got into the ring and checked on Kofi.

The rest of the Angelic Coalition were watching the whole thing in their locker room.

"So, the Nexus has finally stepped onto Smackdown's neck of the woods," Jasmine said. "How come they haven't done that before?"

"Because it's obvious a RAW superstar is behind the Nexus," Skye said, "and has sent them to destroy the Smackdown superstars to throw us off the track making us think it's not just a RAW superstar who's behind all this."

"Well, it's not working or maybe we have to find out if it's the mystery General Manager who's behind the Nexus," Madison said.

"It has to be because we all know the Nexus didn't come up with taking over RAW themselves," Destiny said.

"Let's just hope Team WWE can put a stop to this," Christina said. "I know John Cena must've found a seventh member by now because I'm sure as hell the Miz will ruin things for Team WWE."

"It's gonna be a unanimous decision amongst everyone," Skye said. "The answer is no."

"Straight up. Well, I gotta go for my Divas' Championship match against Melina."

"Good luck," Destiny said.

Then Christina left the Coalition's locker room.

Then it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Christina versus Melina.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Approaching the ring first from Houston, Texas, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Christina Alexis."

Christina was wearing an orange and yellow star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, an orange and yellow star arm warmer, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Then Christina got into the ring and Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Justin announced.

Melina was wearing feathers walked down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Melina climbed on the ring apron and she posed as took off the feathers off her head before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Melina got on the top turnbuckle as she raised her arm in the air and got back down as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Melina and Christina shook hands as they circled around the ring and locked up before Melina had Christina in the corner before a break and Christina nodded her head as she was impressed and then the two Divas circled around the ring as they locked up again for a while before Christina got Melina in a headlock. Then Christina took down Melina in a hold and Melina got to her feet as she got Christina on the ropes before a break and Melina immediately was hitting forearms and went to whip Christina to the ropes but Christina reversed and missed a clothesline as Melina slid aside and took Christina down by the legs.

Then Christina stumbled to the corner as Melina landed a shoulder tackle and landed a forearm as she placed Christina on the middle turnbuckle and Melina climbed it as she landed a double knee smash to the midsection and whipped Christina to the corner but Christina blocked as she ran into a faceplant for a two count. Then Melina went to whip Christina to the corner again but Christina reversed and Melina floated over her and landed badly on her knee and Melina was hobbling around the ring as Christina was concerned and the referee asked if she could continue and Melina said yes as Christina went for a clothesline but Melina ducked with a Matrix and landed a back elbow.

Melina kicked Christina in the face and charged at her but Christina side-stepped her and kicked Melina in the midsection and grabbed her before landing a back elbow to the back of the head and Christina applied an arm block as Melina got to her knees and landed a few forearms as she got to her feet and Christina landed a knee to the midsection. Then Christina whipped Melina to the corner and charged into a kick to the midsection and Melina rolled up Christina for a two count and Christina stumbled to the ropes as Melina was hitting forearms and bounced off the ropes as she landed a dropkick.

Then Melina screamed as she bounced off the ropes and landed a double knee to the back and grabbed Christina as she landed a snap mare driver for the win.

Melina became emotional as the referee gave her the Divas Championship and raised her arm in the air and Melina got on the turnbuckle as she raised her arm in the air. Then Melina got back down as she and Christina shook hands and Christina raised Melina's arm in the air as Josh Matthews got into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Divas' Champion, Melina," Josh said. "Melina, it was nearly one year ago that you had to vacate the Divas' Championship. Now here we are at Summerslam and once again, you're the Divas Champion. How does it feel to win the championship…"

Then Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with microphones in their hands.

"Wow," Michelle said.

"Wow," Layla said.

"Wow," Michelle and Layla said.

"What a moment, Melina," Michelle said. "I mean, you must be so proud of yourself. Has anybody told you how good you look, Melina, because, girl, you look good."

"Not!" Michelle and Layla said.

"I mean, we look good, we always look good. But then again, we are,

"Flawless."

"You know, Michelle," Layla said, "we've run out of every Smackdown Diva and tonight, we have no competition."

"Uh-uh," Michelle said.

"So, Melina, we wanted to come out here and share in your oh-so-special moment."

"You're welcome."

"So welcome."

Then Lay-Cool got into the ring.

"Real talk," Michelle and Layla said.

"Now this, people," Michelle said, "this is a moment of you wanna capture. Except for Christina, of course, you've got three champions in the ring."

"1, 2, 3," Michelle and Layla said.

"And look at you, you got goosebumps all over."

"No, Michelle, cellulite," Layla said.

"I don't know what cellulite is."

"It's gross. Google it."

"I do have my phone, I've got my phone, so we got to Twitter this. Get with her, Layla, two shots with her. Say cheese, ready."

Layla shoved Christina and Melina shoved Layla.

"Oh, you don't like Layla, Melina?" Michelle said. "You wanna take one with me? Let's take one together, ready?"

Then Christina grabbed Michelle's phone and threw it on the ground breaking it. Then Melina kicked Layla and was hitting her as Michelle went after Christina but Christina landed a big spine buster. Melina and Christina grabbed Layla as Melina held onto her and Christina landed a big boot to the face and Christina waved her hand as the rest of the Angelic Coalition came out to the ring and were beating on Lay-Cool and tossed them out of the ring.

Then Destiny asked for a microphone and said,

"You ran out of Smackdown Divas?" Destiny said. "Real talk, I think you have given up on playing pranks on the Divas on Smackdown knowing you'll never capture the Women's Champion and decided to jump over to RAW to mess with RAW Divas and capture the Divas' Championship."

"The rules are the same no matter where you are," Jasmine said. "Because the Angelic Coalition will always be where you are."

Then the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air and left the ring as they walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans leaving Lay-Cool on the floor.

Later, it was time for the seven-on-seven elimination tag team match which was Team WWE versus the Nexus.

The Nexus' entrance theme played and they came from the curtain and walked down the ramp as they got into the ring. The Nexus assembled in a line together and then one-by-one, each member of John Cena's team came out from the curtain. John, Edge, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, John (Morrison), Bret "Hitman" Hart, and the Miz, much to Skye and Nicole's dismay, but…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, hold up, wait a second," John said. "Miz, I got news for you, you're way, way, way too late. We realized how important this match is to WWE and we couldn't rely on somebody who's gonna make their decision the day of Summerslam. So, we all have gone out and found a seventh member of Team WWE. It's not you; as a matter of fact, it's someone who hates Nexus just as much as all of us. The seventh member is Daniel Bryan."

Then Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played as he walked past the Miz and down the ramp and joined Team WWE as charge the ring and were beating on Nexus as they cleared them out of the ring. Then the Nexus regrouped and talked strategy as they took off their Nexus t-shirts and Darren Young got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Daniel and Darren stared trading blows until Darren got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Daniel in the back and Darren went to whip Daniel to the ropes but Daniel reversed and landed a knee to the chest and kicked Darren in the back and kept kicking away at him as he got him in the corner and went to whip Darren to the corner but Darren reversed and Daniel ducked a right hand. Daniel then jumped on Darren and applied a crossface onto the mat and Darren tapped out as he was eliminated and Nicole & Skye applauded for Daniel as the Nexus huddled together and Justin Gabriel got into the ring and Daniel ducked a clothesline as he kicked Justin in the midsection sending Justin to the corner and Daniel made the tag to Chris.

Chris whipped Justin to the ropes and landed a back elbow and Chris grabbed Justin as he landed a back suplex and bounced off the ropes as he kicked Justin in the head and grabbed him as Chris made the tag to R-Truth and Chris held onto Justin as R-Truth kicked him in the midsection and landed a right hand sending Justin to the corner. R-Truth was punching and kicking Justin before he went to whip to the corner but Justin reversed as R-Truth floated over Justin and did a backflip as he ducked a boot to the head with a spilt and landed a heel kick as he grabbed Justin and landed a vertical suplex stunner for a two count.

R-Truth stared at the Nexus as he grabbed Justin but Justin landed a back kick in the midsection and kicked R-Truth as he landed a spinning heel kick and grabbed R-Truth as Michael Tarver made the tag and Justin held onto R-Truth as Michael punched him in the midsection and R-Truth fought back with a right hand. Then Michael landed a chop to the chest and was punching R-Truth over and over before the referee pulled him away and Michael whipped R-Truth to the corner and charged into a boot to the head and Michael charged again but R-Truth moved out of the way as he made the tag to John.

John ducked a right hand and landed a clothesline and a standing dropkick and John whipped Michael to the ropes and landed a heel kick and John grabbed Michael as he hit Michael's head on the turnbuckle and landed the Flying Chuck kick and then hit the Starship Pain for the pin and Michael Tarver was eliminated. Then the Nexus regrouped on the outside and Wade Barrett talked them up trying to get their heads back in the game and Skip Sheffield got into the ring as was John and the two had a staredown before they locked up and Skip tossed John down and John got to his feet as he and Skip locked up again and Skip dropped John face first onto the mat.

John got frustrated and slapped Skip in the face as he was hitting rights & lefts and went to whip Skip to the ropes but Skip held on as he grabbed John and landed a big scoop slam before stomping on John and John rolled to the corner as Skip grabbed him and whipped him to the corner hard. Skip clubbed John in the back and whipped him to another corner hard as Skye covered her mouth and Skip grabbed John and landed a suplex three times before covering for a two count and Skip went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes but Justin attacked John from behind on the ring apron.

Skip landed his clothesline and covered for a pin and John Morrison was eliminated and R-Truth got into the ring and was hitting some right hands and bounced off the ropes and went for a scissors kick but Skip backed away and landed his clothesline for the cover and R-Truth was eliminated. Chris got into the ring and was attacking Skip and was hitting his head on the turnbuckle before landing a chop to the chest and Chris was hitting forearms before he went to whip Skip to the corner but Skip reversed and lifted Chris over his head and slammed him on the mat.

Then Skip hit Chris' head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to Wade Barrett and Wade was kicking Chris before the referee pulled him away and Wade made the tag to David Otunga and Wade held onto Chris and David landed a right hand and was hitting Chris before hitting a scoop slam. David made the tag back to Wade and David held onto Chris as Wade stomped on Chris and applied a surfboard submission and Chris got to his feet as Wade landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Chris to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Chris climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a dropkick.

Both men were down and Chris made the tag to Bret as Wade made the tag to Heath Slater and Bret was hitting right hand punches sending Heath to the corner and Bret climbed the middle turnbuckle and punched away at Heath before grabbing him in a headlock and rubbing his head on the top rope. Then Bret landed another right hand and whipped Heath to the ropes and punched him in the midsection and then landed an elbow to the back of the neck and a scoop slam and then an elbow drop before Bret grabbed Heath and landed atomic drop into a clothesline.

Then Bret grabbed Heath by his legs and went for the Sharpshooter but then a chair was suddenly slid into the ring and Bret picked it up as Skip got into the ring and Bret hit him in the midsection and the back with the chair and the referee disqualified Bret as Bret blamed Wade for rolling the chair into the ring. The referee demanded that Bret leave the ring as Nicole and Skye were yelling at the referee for not doing his job right and Bret walked out of the ring as Chris got into the ring and landed the Codebreaker on Skip and Chris made the tag to Edge and Edge got into the ring and went to the corner.

Edge was waiting for Skip to get to his feet and Edge landed the Spear for the cover and Skip Sheffeld was eliminated and Justin got into the ring and Edge landed a boot to the face and landed a right hand sending Justin to the corner and punched away as the referee pulled him away and Edge whipped Justin to the corner and landed a shoulder tackle. Then Edge whipped Justin to another corner and ran into a back elbow and Justin ran into a flapjack for a two count and Edge looked down at Justin and whipped him to the ropes and Justin flipped over Edge and landed a back kick to the midsection for a near fall.

Then Justin made the tag to Heath and he stomped away on Edge and choked him on the middle rope before the referee pulled him away and Wade kicked Edge in the head and Heath kicked Edge of the ring and Edge recovered as he was about to go back into the ring and Heath grabbed Edge by his hair and landed a right hand and made the tag to Wade as Heath was kicking Edge. Wade was kicking Edge and clubbed him in the back before hitting a head butt and choked him on the bottom rope and the referee pulled him away as Justin choked Edge and Wade grabbed Edge and hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped him to the corner and landed a backbreaker for a two count.

Then Wade applied a headlock and Edge got to his feet as he landed a few elbows to the midsection and Wade landed an elbow to the back of the neck and Edge landed a spinning heel kick and both men were down and got up as Edge kicked Wade in the midsection and went for a slam but Wade reversed twisting Edge's arm and landed a swinging neck breaker. Then Wade made the tag to David Otunga and David grabbed and went for a slam but Edge countered into a DDT and both men were down as Edge made the tag to Chris and Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder block twice.

Then Chris was hitting right hands and went to whip David to the ropes but David reversed and Chris kicked David in the face and bounced off the ropes as he landed a bulldog slam and the Lionsault and applied the Walls of Jericho and David tapped out as he was eliminated and Heath got into the ring as Chris landed a back elbow. Heath rolled onto the ring apron as Chris bounced off the ropes and knocked him off the ring apron and Chris got out of the ring as he hit Heath's head on the announcers' table and tossed him back into the ring and climbed the top turnbuckle and Chris hit a flying back elbow.

Chris raised his arm in the air as he went after Heath but Heath moved out of the way as Chris accidentally bumped John Cena off the apron and John stared at Chris as Heath landed his finisher for the cover and Chris Jericho was eliminated and both Edge and John got into the ring and proceeded to yell and scream at each other. Edge shoved John but John backed away to the ring apron to avoid a fight breaking out and as Edge kept trying yelling at him, Heath rolled up Edge for the cover pin and Edge was eliminated and John was about to go into the ring and Edge landed a spear knocking John off the ring apron.

Edge got out of the ring as he and Chris surrounded John and Chris kicked him in the midsection and were trash-talking him before Chris slapped John in the back of the head and Daniel & Nicole checked on John as Heath distracted the referee and Justin rolled John into the ring and Heath stomped on John and was hitting right hands sending him to the corner and the referee pulled him away. Then Wade clubbed John in the back as Heath distracted the referee and the referee was busy with Daniel and Heath stomped on John before he made the tag to Wade and Heath held onto John as Wade punched John in the midsection and was hitting rights & lefts before hitting a big right hand.

Wade smirked at John as he whipped him to the corner hard and kicked him in the back and Wade looked down at John as John went to the ring apron and Wade went for a right hand but John blocked and landed a right hand and kicked Justin in the midsection knocking him off the ring apron and John got back in the ring as Wade landed a clothesline for a two count. Wade grabbed John as he made the tag to Justin and Justin kicked John in the midsection and stalked John as he kicked him in the head and applied an inverted headlock and switched to an armlock and John got to his feet as he went for the Attitude Adjustment but Justin countered into a DDT for a two count.

Then Justin landed a boot to the face sending John to the ropes and Justin made the tag to Wade and was hitting some big right hands until John punched Wade in the midsection and John was fighting back with some right hands of his own and went to whip Wade to the ropes but Wade reversed and landed a side slam. Wade went for a suplex but John blocked and landed a suplex of his own and both men were down and Wade made the tag to Heath as he stopped John from making the tag to Daniel and was hitting John in the back and the head and John rolled to the corner as Heath hit another right hand and whipped John to the corner hard.

Heath stared at John as he stomped on his hand and landed a right hand as he whipped John to the other corner and John bounced back as he and Heath landed a double clothesline and both men were down and John went to make a tag to Daniel but Heath grabbed John's leg but John was able to make the tag. Daniel ducked a clothesline as he knocked Justin off the ring apron and landed a boot to Heath's face before landing a German Suplex and Daniel nailed a big dropkick sending Heath to the corner before kicking away at him and Daniel went to whip Heath to the corner but Heath reversed and Daniel flipped over Heath before bouncing off the ropes and ducking a clothesline before hitting a clothesline of his own.

Heath rolled out of the ring as Daniel bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive as Nicole was applauding for him while checking on John and Daniel threw Heath back in the ring as he climbed the top turnbuckle and hit missile dropkick before popping back up and landed a double dropkick knocking Wade and Justin off the ring apron. Then Daniel landed a low dropkick to the knees of Heath and went for a kick to the head but Heath ducked and rolled up Daniel for a two count but Daniel rolled out into a Crossface and Heath tapped out as he was eliminated and Daniel called for one of the remaining two members of Nexus.

Then the Miz stormed the ring with his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and attacked Daniel from behind with it and got out of the ring as Wade got into the ring and covered Daniel and Daniel Bryan was eliminated and it was down to John versus Wade & Justin and John was starting to recover as Wade ran over to him and rolled John back into the ring. Wade stomped on John and landed a right hand sending him to the corner before making the tag to Justin and Justin landed a right hand as John stumbled to the other corner and Justin was waiting for John to stand up as he landed a splash.

Justin was waiting for John to stand up again as he went for another splash and he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John got Justin on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment but Wade made a blind tag. Then Wade landed a right hand on John and pounded on John before the referee pulled him away and Wade was kicking John and hitting him before making the tag to Justin and the two were trading tags in and out beating on John before Wade took over.

Wade was stalking John and John got up as Wade landed a boot to the head knocking John out of the ring and Wade & Justin got out of the ring as they removed the ringside padding to expose the concrete on the floor and Wade picked up John and took him to the concrete area and Wade smiled before landing a DDT on the floor. Wade got the worst of it as he was holding his back and he got up and picked up John and rolled him back into the ring and placed John in the corner as he made the tag to Justin and Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the 450 Splash but John moved out of the way and made the cover and Justin Gabriel was eliminated.

Wade got into the ring and grabbed John but John countered into an STF and Wade tried to fight out of the hold but he tapped out.

Nicole jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged John as John was holding his head and Nicole helped John to his feet and had his arms raised by her and the referee. Then John lifted Nicole in his arms as he raised his arm in the air and the two continued celebrating as the Angelic Coalition were cheering for John in their locker room.

"I knew John Cena would come through," Christina said. "He always does."

"Absolutely," Skye said.

"I still can't believe John Cena would pick Daniel Bryan to represent Team WWE," Jasmine said. "But you know what they say, what goes around comes around."

"Yeah, things were going so good until the Miz showed up," Shayna said. "You were right, Christina."

"Almost right," Madison said. "The Miz almost cost Team WWE the victory."

"That's what he gets for being a jerk so damn much," Skye said.

"Either way," Destiny said, "team WWE won, especially without the Miz."

"Hey, what do you say?" Jasmine said. "Shall we grab some of the guys and go out to celebrate?"

"I am so down with that," Shayna said.

"Let's go," Skye said.

And that's what they did as the Angelic Coalition left the locker room.

But in the back of their minds, the war against the Nexus wasn't over yet, but it would soon.


	124. The Rising and Falling of the Nexus

**Chapter 124: The Rising and Falling of the Nexus**

The next day, RAW was in Los Angeles, California and it was 7:00am when the alarm clock was going off in Skye's bedroom of her house. Skye was the first to wake up as she turned off the alarm clock and Skye sat up covering herself as John woke up beside her.

"Morning," John said.

"Good morning," Skye said.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about last night at Summerslam; but you know that the war between the Nexus isn't over yet. I mean, Team WWE winning last night was great and all, but the Nexus are gonna plan a comeback one way or another."

"Look, I know that the last several months has taken a toll, but we're not giving up. Last night was only the beginning. The Nexus think they have this all figured out, but not quite. We are going to win this war."

"Yeah, I know I gotta stop being paranoid."

"I don't think you're paranoid. I still think about the episode when you had that panic attack. It really scared me."

"But I have learned to take control of my emotions, John. I don't wanna frighten you again."

"I know."

Then John leaned towards Skye and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and continued kissing Skye.

Later that night, RAW was on and Santino Marella was walking down the hallway as SkyJazz approached him.

"Um, what can I do for you, ladies?" Santino said.

"Santino, we've been noticing Tamina making advances at you lately," Jasmine said.

"And we were hoping that you know what you're doing," Skye said, "because you should know that she teamed up with Maryse to make us look bad."

"But it wasn't good enough."

"Ladies, ladies," Santino said, "I know that Maryse somehow doesn't like you girls, but Tamina, she's different."

"How is she different?" Jasmine said.

"She's exotic, she's pure, she's…fire!"

"Santino, you need some help," Skye said, "but my advice to you is be careful."

Then SkyJazz walked away.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and R-Truth versus Skip Sheffeld and David Otunga of the Nexus.

Earlier, Wade Barrett was attempting to twist the defeat into a rallying cry for his six teammates and John Cena confronted Wade about the Nexus' performance and members of The Nexus began to turn on each other. Then the anonymous General Manager announced that each member of The Nexus would face a member of Team WWE in singles competition and the singles matches have given them an opportunity to weed out any weaknesses. As they all agreed, any member who did not win their match was no longer in The Nexus.

Skip Sheffeld and David Otunga were already in the ring and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red shimmery foil strapless design accented fabric with mesh midsection and faux diamond medallion and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and got back down as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

"Los Angeles!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" as Skye and John got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and David locked up and John got David in an armlock and then landed a Russian legsweep and John grabbed David by his leg and made the tag to R-Truth and John landed a 180 leg flare as R-Truth climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a leg drop for the cover but Skip broke the count. David made the tag to Skip and R-Truth did a little dance as he ducked a right hand and R-Truth hit a couple of right hands of his own and kicked Skip in the midsection and went to whip Skip to the ropes but Skip reversed whipping R-Truth to the corner and R-Truth floated onto Skip's shoulder and Skip landed a body slam.

Skip stomped on R-Truth and grabbed him as he landed a European Uppercut and Skip grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth punched Skip in the stomach but Skip clubbed R-Truth in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to David and Skip landed a shouldertackle as David hit a right hand and a couple of shoulder tackles. David went to whip R-Truth to the ropes but R-Truth countered with a back Russian Leg sweep and both men were down as R-Truth made the tag to John and John landed a clothesline to David and almost knocked Skip off the ring apron before ducking a clothesline from David and landed a dropkick.

John landed a right hand as he whipped David to the ropes as Skip made a blind tag and John landed another dropkick as Skip landed a clothesline to John and knocked R-Truth off the ring apron and Skip went to the corner as he waited for John to get up and Skip landed his running clothesline for the win.

Skye covered her mouth as David got into the ring and he & Skip raised their arms in the air and Skye slowly got into the ring to check on John.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room watching something that was beginning to shine a light in the WWE.

Darren Young of the Nexus was facing John Cena as a demand for severely beating him down last month; but John was too much for Darren to bear as he was defeated. In the aftermath, the Nexus approached the ring and John prepared himself for the worst but the Nexus allowed him to leave him unharmed. Instead, they targeted Darren Young who was proven to be the weakest link of the Nexus.

"Now that is music to my ears," Skye said. "I knew the Nexus were full of it."

"Well, that's one down and six more to go," Jasmine said. "And sooner or later, the Nexus will be gone."

"Let's hope so because we got bigger fish to fry," Shayna said, "namely Vickie Guerrero."


	125. Tinseltown Tirade

**Chapter 125: Tinseltown Tirade**

RAW was having another taping in Los Angeles, California as the RAW crew were heading to Tokyo, Japan and taking a few days off next week.

Jasmine was in the Angelic Coalition as she was looking through the rack of clothes and Madison walked inside.

"Hey, Madison," Jasmine said. "I need your opinion. Which outfit should I wear for the next RAW? Take your pick."

Then Jasmine laid down two outfits on the leather couch: a black vintage short-sleeve mini dress with slashes at the back and sleeves & a burgundy and black lace mini dress.

"I'd say that black dress right there," Madison said. "That dress is a little too short for you."

"Oh, please," Jasmine said. "I'm actually wearing a nice black jacket to cover myself with that dress, a nice outfit to make Evan go weak in the knees."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Melina versus Jillian Hall. Jillian was already in the ring with a headset.

"I have been Divas champion before and I'm about to do it again tonight," Jillian said, "because…"

__

I'm not afraid, not afraid

to take a stand, take a stand,

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, take my hand

We'll walk this road…..

Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Melina walked down the ramp while the people were taking pictures and climbed on the ring apron and she posed as she did her infamous ring entrance. Then Melina got on the turnbuckles as she raised her Divas' Championship in the air and got back down as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jillian and Melina locked up before Jillian got Melina on the ropes before a break and Jillian hit a forearm as Melina got a head scissors and kicked Jillian in the head and went to kick Jillian again but Jillian grabbed Melina's leg and pulled her into a split and Jillian bounced off the ropes as he went for a kick in the head but Melina ducked. Then Melina kicked Jillian in the leg and Melina bounced off the ropes as she went for a double knee to the back but Jillian ducked as Melina hit the ropes and Jillian was pulling Melina's hair and covered for a two count and Jillian applied a surfboard submission hold.

Melina tried to fight out of it as Jillian stepped on Melina and grabbed her as she went for a wheelbarrow slam but Melina rolled through with a slam of her own and Melina hit a forearm as Jillian went for a clothesline but Melina ducked a Matrix and bounced off to land a running face buster for a two count. Melina went to whip Jillian to the corner but Jillian reversed and Melina floated Jillian and Jillian landed a clothesline and she dragged Melina down her hair and climbed the middle turnbuckle and was showing off as she went for a leg drop but Melina moved out of the way.

Then Melina climbed on Jillian's back and landed the Last Call for the win.

Melina stood up as the referee gave her the Divas Championship and raised her arm in the air and Melina was catching her breath as Lay-Cool appeared on the video screen.

"Melina, Melina," Michelle said, "we're over here."

"Hey, girl," Michelle and Layla said.

"Hey, we haven't seen you since we almost embarrassed you at Summerslam, thanks to the Angelic Coalition."

"They were so rude," Layla said.

"So rude, but you know what? We're not worried about the Angelic Coalition, they're not our problem."

"Not our problem."

"Look, here's the deal, next week is the 900th episode celebration of RAW and…Lay-Cool's gonna be there."

"Yay."

"You can thank us later, but that's not it. Not only we'll be there, but we have an offer you simply can't refuse."

"And it's…"

"Flawless," Michelle said.

Then SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Jasmine was wearing a black vintage mini dress, black boots and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a black daringly low satin tie neck halter jumpsuit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jasmine said. "Well, look who's here, it's Lay-Cool, or should I say the Chickenheads?"

"Did they just say they are _not_ worried about the Angelic Coalition and we're not their problem?" Skye said.

"I think they're lying because they know that we said at Summerslam was true and they're not showing it."

"They are too 'chicken' to admit it. Look, whatever offer that you have for Melina, the answer is hell no, simple as that."

"Look, SkyJazz," Michelle said. "This offer is not what you think it is so why don't you two just get lost."

"Wait a minute, Michelle," Layla said. "You know, we've had our troubles with SkyJazz's friends Dream's Secret over on Smackdown, so maybe we should challenge SkyJazz to a match."

"You know what? That's a good idea. We can take little miss Air Bourne and the former ho of Smackdown and we'll show them that we are totally…"

"Flawless," Michelle said.

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "If you think you're better than us and can take on SkyJazz, why don't you bring your scrawny asses down here and face us in a match?"

"Fine," Michelle said.

"Fine," Layla said.

"Fine," Michelle and Layla said.

Then SkyJazz nodded their heads as Melina walked up the ramp towards them and SkyJazz raised Melina's arms in the air.

A little later, SkyJazz were walking down the hallway as they were getting ready for their tag team match against Lay-Cool as Tamina approached them.

Tamina had her hands on her lips as she gave SkyJazz a look and walked away.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know and I don't care," Skye said.

Then SkyJazz continued walking.

Then it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which SkyJazz versus Lay-Cool. SkyJazz's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing their black hoodies with "Skye" and "Jazz" on the back and two Jabbawockeez masks.

"This is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Skye and Jasmine Morgan, SkyJazz."

Skye was wearing a purple see-through top with a silver cross in the back, black bustier, black shorts and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a purple and silver outline bikini top, black shorts, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers and her hair curled.

SkyJazz posed together as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air as Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope and she was posing on the middle rope raising the peace sign. Then SkyJazz took off their masks and Skye went down on the mat as Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Michelle McCool and Layla, Lay-Cool," Justin announced.

Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron as she posed and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as SkyJazz knocked Lay-Cool to the floor.

SkyJazz was beating on Lay-Cool as Jasmine was hitting Michelle and Skye was stomping on Layla and SkyJazz grabbed Michelle as they whipped her to the security barrier and Skye backed Layla into the ring and she was trying to beg off and tried to escaped but SkyJazz blocked her and Skye landed a right hand as Jasmine landed a chop to the chest and the two traded blows as Skye grabbed Layla while Jasmine climbed on Layla's back and slapping her butt. Then Michelle got into the ring and clubbed Skye in the back and clotheslined Jasmine from behind and the referee demanded her to leave the ring and Layla went for a tag but Skye grabbed her by her legs and stomped her in the midsection and covered for a two count and Skye grabbed Layla as she made the tag to Jasmine.

Skye held onto Layla as Jasmine kicked her in the midsection and landed a couple of flying clotheslines before bouncing Layla's head on the mat before covering for a two count and Jasmine grabbed Layla as she landed a back kick and held onto Layla as Jasmine made the tag to Skye and Skye kicked Layla in the midsection. Then Skye whipped Layla to the ropes as she landed a heel kick and Skye made the tag back to Jasmine and they landed a double dropkick knocking Michelle off the ring apron and landed a double suplex on Layla and Jasmine went for the cover but Michelle broke the count.

Skye attacked Michelle from the apron and landed a spear sending Michelle out of the ring and Skye followed her as she was stomping on her and Jasmine grabbed Layla as she kicked her in the midsection and went for the Star-Chaser, formerly named the Deadly Rose, but Michelle attacked Jasmine from behind with the boot to the head as the referee was busy with Skye and Melina ran out from the curtain.

Melina distracted Michelle as the referee tried to restore order and Layla covered Jasmine but the referee was still occupied and Skye got into the ring as she landed the Flying Chuck onto Layla and bounced off the ropes as she landed a baseball sending Michelle to the security wall and Jasmine slowly climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, SkyJazz," Justin announced.

Then Skye and Melina got into the ring as they helped up Jasmine and they raised her arms in the air along with the referee. Michelle was holding her back as she got up and pulled Layla out of the ring as SkyJazz and Melina waved goodbye and Michelle was talking trash.

Several minutes later, it was time for the triple threat match which was John versus Ted DiBiase versus Randy Orton.

Sheamus was sitting in his throne after a self-serving tirade about the his victims and boasting about emerging victorious at the pay-per-view Night of Champions. Then the anonymous General Manager informed Sheamus that he could relax in a special throne to watch a series of matches unfold and he would make a choice for the number one contender for the WWE Championship.

Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Maryse following him. The two walked down the ramp and walked up the ring apron as Maryse flipped her hair backwards and she held the ropes for Ted. Ted got into the ring and held the ropes for Maryse and Maryse got into the ring and Ted wrapped his arm around her before he got on the turnbuckles and raised his Million Dollar belt in the air.

He got back down and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and got back down as Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Randy turned his head sideways and stared at Sheamus, who stood up to his feet, and the two stared at each other Randy walked down the ramp still staring at Sheamus and got in the ring as he smiled as Sheamus took off from his throne and walked to the back as the referee called for the bell.

Maryse grabbed John's leg and John was distracted as Ted attacked him from behind and kicked him out of the ring and Ted stared at Randy as he went for a right hand but Randy blocked and landed some right hands before kicking Ted in the midsection and hitting a European uppercut and whipped Ted to the ropes and John grabbed Ted's leg and pulled him out of the ring. Then John landed a springboard enziguri and rolled back into the ring as he stared at Randy and the two locked up and Randy got John in a headlock before John shoved him to the ropes and Randy got a shoulder block for a one count.

Then Randy applied a chinlock and John got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and went to whip Randy to the ropes but Randy held onto the ropes and John got out of the chinlock as he shoved Randy to the ropes and Randy got another shoulder block and John popped up as Randy bounced off the ropes and John landed a heel kick. John went for the cover but Ted broke the count and tossed John out of the ring and Ted bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to Randy's head for a two count and Randy rolled to the corner as Ted landed a right hand and kicked away at Randy before choking Randy.

Then Ted backed away as Randy kicked him in the midsection twice and landed some right hands and kicked Ted in the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and so did Ted but Randy stopped as Ted landed a clothesline and John got into the ring as he missed a right hand and Ted landed a backbreaker for a two count. Ted clubbed John in the head and grabbed him by the hair as John landed a jawbreaker and Randy hit a couple of clotheslines on Ted and John went for a clothesline but Randy ducked and John bounced off the ropes as Randy landed a power slam and Randy landed another one to Ted.

Then Randy grabbed Ted and kicked him in the chest and grabbed him as John went for the Flying Chuck but Randy ducked as he landed a spike DDT on Ted from the second rope and Randy was pounding the mat as he waited for Ted to get up and went for the RKO but Ted shoved him into John as John landed a heel kick. Then John went to clothesline Ted over the top rope to the outside but Ted low-bridged him as John fell to the floor and Ted went after Randy as he went for Dream Street but Randy landed a one-arm snap mare and John went for a springboard splash on Randy but John in mid-air with the RKO for the win.

Skye covered her mouth as the referee raised Randy's arm in the air and Ted went to attack Randy from behind but Randy landed the RKO on him. Randy looked down at Ted and back at John as Skye pulled him out of the ring and Randy got on the turnbuckles and did his signature pose.

A few minutes later, Skye tended to John as she put ice on his neck and Evan & Jasmine came forward.

"Hey, John," Jasmine said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," John said. "God, my neck hurts so bad."

"Geez, I thought I was the one who had it worse," Evan said. "That RKO is no joke."

"You're telling me," Skye said. "But on the real though, who do you think Sheamus is gonna choose as the number one contender for the WWE Championship?"

"Well, I highly doubt it's Randy Orton after what he did," Jasmine said. "I mean, I know everybody's been wanting to do that to Sheamus for a long time. He is full of it thinking he's better than everybody and he has won the WWE Championship thanks to the Nexus."

"Well, the Nexus don't longer have a truce with Sheamus and he needs to watch his back."

"Well, if I were Sheamus," John said, "I'd choose wisely, especially now that the Nexus will have title shots."

"He doesn't do that, John," Jasmine said. "You know that."

"Hey, John, you keep that ice pack on you," Evan said. "You'll be alright."

"Thanks," John said.

"Come on, let's go," Skye said.

Then everybody walked away.


	126. An Angelic Wrath

**Chapter 126: An Angelic Wrath**

Smackdown was in Bakersfield, California and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship.

Shayna came out of a room at the arena as Madison and Destiny were standing outside.

"Alright, girls, it's set," Shayna said.

"Excellent," Madison said as the girls started walking. "I would love to hear Vickie scream if she even thinks about messing with your husband again."

"I hope this will make her stop," Destiny said. "But what if this doesn't work?"

"There's always another plan," Shayna said. "We are not giving up and this will go on until Vickie leaves. I don't care if it takes years."

"That's exactly what Vickie wants us to do," Madison said. "She wants us to become so tired that we're gonna give up. After everything 'Eddie's Angels' has taught us, no way."

"That's why we're younger and more fierce and we'll make Vickie Guerrero's life a living by any means necessary."

Then NXT was with the remaining five Rookies and Matt Striker in the ring with the WWE Pros sitting on the stage.

"Okay, we've heard from the Rookies," Matt said, "actually, there's one thing that I failed to mention to you guys. You know we're going to have a double elimination tonight, right? We're going to have our first elimination right now actually. Just so you know, many of the WWE wrestlers are on a blockbuster tour of Asia but they have sent in their absentee ballots. So, in conjunction with you, the WWE Universe who have been voting all week, let's find out who will be eliminated."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…Percy Watson.

MVP, along with Shayna, was puzzled over this decision as Percy looked down at the mat.

"Perce, man, you know what?" Matt said. "Why don't you take this time, address the WWE Universe, address the pros, the show's yours, man."

"First of all," Percy said, "I'd like to thank all of you out there, the WWE Universe, for your support, you know what I'm saying? For all your votes for 'Showtime' Percy Watson, baby, you know what I'm saying? Thank you very much. Oh, yeah! And secondly, I wanna thank my man right here, my pro, my mentor, Mr. MVP. I learned so much and man, I really appreciate it. The hardest working man in the business right there, right there, man. Hey, you know, I can't be angry, I can't be bitter because I worked hard each and every day of my life to get to where I am and I'm going continue to do so. So I guess now I'm just gonna take this time to evaluate myself and study and continue to get better. But I'll tell you what. 'Showtime' Percy Watson is gonna continue to have fun, he's gonna continue to have a good time, baby, you know what I'm saying? Because best believe, if you got the time, I got the good time. Let me hear you one more time, let me hear you say it: uh, uh, uh, oh, yeah! Thank y'all."

"One more time for 'Showtime' Percy Watson," Matt said. "Let's not forget, we have on more elimination coming later on tonight. Who's gonna be the next WWE's next breakout star."

Then Percy was shaking hands with the rookies as Shayna applauded for him and she smiled.

Then it was time for the match which was Michael McGullicutty versus Zack Ryder.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and Michael McGullicutty following him.

Shayna was wearing a black strapless short jumpsuit and her hair straight.

The three including Michael walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring and Michael got on the turnbuckles and his arms in the air and got back down as Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. Zack walked down the ramp raising his arms in the air and got on the turnbuckles as Zack was still raising his arms in the air. Then Zack got on the mat as Kofi and Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Zack and Michael locked up and Zack got Michael in a headlock and Michael tried for a waistlock but Zack quickly reversed in an armlock and Zack landed a forearm to the back of the head and Zack was talking trash before Michael landed a clothesline and Zack went to the corner ducked his head underneath the ropes as the referee held Michael back. Michael and Zack locked up again as Zack got Michael in a waistlock and Michael twisted Zack's arm as he was hitting it and twisted Zack's arm again and shoved him to the corner before twisting his arm again into an armlock and Zack shoved Michael to the ropes and Michael ducked a clothesline and leaped over Zack as he landed a clothesline.

Michael hit another dropkick and landed a clothesline knocking Zack over the top rope to the floor and Michael went for a baseball slide but Zack moved out of the way and landed a boot to the chest and was hitting some right hands before talking trash to Michael and throwing him back into the ring as he kicked him in the midsection. Then Zack landed a kneedrop for a two count and covered again for another two count as he grabbed Michael and hit his head on the turnbuckle and was hitting right hands before the referee pulled him away and Zack backed away as he landed a boot to the face..

Zack dragged Michael to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and applied a headlock and Michael was punching Zack in the midsection and Zack clubbed Michael in the back and Zack whipped Michael to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Zack landed a back elbow. Michael kicked Zack in the midsection and Zack went after Michael but Michael shoved Zack to the corner and ducked a clothesline and Michael landed a clothesline and a few back elbows and Zack stumbled to the corner as Michael landed a splash and shoved Zack to the corner as he landed some right hands and the referee pulled Michael to the corner.

Michael whipped Zack to the ropes and landed a back body drop and Zack rolled to the ring apron as Michael went after him and Zack yanked Michael across the top rope and landed the Rough Ryder for the win.

Kofi and Shayna showed disdain as Zack's arm was raised by the referee and Kofi & Shayna got into the ring to check on Michael.

A little later, it was time for the match between Kofi and the Miz's rookie Alex Riley. Alex was already in the ring and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and Michael McGullicutty following him.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Shayna and Michael left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Alex locked up before Alex got Kofi in the corner and the referee called for a break as Alex shoved Kofi and Kofi was kicking Alex before he whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but Alex moved out of the way and Alex kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands before he clubbed Kofi in the back and covered for a two count. Alex applied a submission hold stretching Kofi's face and arm as Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Alex in the midsection but Alex pulled Kofi down by his hair and Alex climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a double axe handle but Kofi lifted his feet to Alex's face.

Kofi was hitting rights & lefts as he was sending Alex to the corner and Kofi continued to hit right hands before the referee pulled him away as Kofi ducked a clothesline and was landing some chops to the chest and then a standing dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landing a leaping clothesline. Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner and clapped his hands and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Michael and Shayna got into the ring as Shayna jumped into Kofi's arms and she & Michael raised Kofi's arms in the air. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands.

Then it was time for the NXT Poll as the NXT Rookies were lined up outside the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has upon us," Matt Striker said. "Rookies, you've given us everything over the last eleven weeks, you've given us everything mentally, physically, emotionally. Whoever remains here tonight will be one-step closer to becoming the WWE next breakout star and one-step closer to earning a championship match live on pay-per-view. Let's not forget that our season finale is in two weeks. Before we get there, one of you will be eliminated. Let's find out who's going home.

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…Husky Harris.

Shayna was clapping with a huge smile on her face as Husky was walking back & forth and took the microphone from Matt. He was about to say something but…

"What?" Cody Rhodes said. "How dare you! How dare you, all of you! Pros? Zack Ryder, yeah, you're a Pro. Good luck in your future endeavor, pal. And Layla, you're so busy just wanting to make out with every NXT Rookies, you're a real Pro. And you people, yeah, you should really have a say in this! Yeah, yeah, it's only fitting to have a say in this that this is one of the laziest parts of the country! You people stand outside the fire, you have no idea what it's like to be pro!"

"Cody, Cody," Husky said as he tried to calm Cody down.

"No, don't touch me! I got this."

"Cody, this is my time!"

"Husky, hold up. Your time is coming and I'm telling these people why. You, make an impact. I dare you, Miz, yeah, he's awesome, you, you're awful. And you, you wanna be Mr. Perfect Jr. so bad that you can taste it. Well, you wanna know why you don't go by Mr. Perfect because you doesn't deserve it. And Kaval…"

Then Cody kicked Kaval in the gut and was beating on him along with Husky until MVP and Kofi went down to make the save and were beating on Husky. Then Kofi and MVP went after Cody as Husky was beating on Kaval as Kofi came to Kaval's aid beating on Husky as MVP chased Cody and Cody was shoving Zack before MVP came off the ring apron with a forearm to the back.

MVP and Kofi then rammed Husky into the guardrail as Kaval climbed the top turnbuckle and he landed the double foot stomp on Husky on the floor. Shayna was yelling at Husky as Lay-Cool went over to Kaval screaming before screaming down at Husky. MVP and Kofi stood in-between Kaval & Husky and Husky got up as he glared back at MVP standing a few feet away from him and then he walked away to the ramp as Cody joined him.

Alex Riley waved him good-bye while Michael was talking smack and Cody & Husky were calling out to everyone and Shayna giggled as NXT came to a close.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a one-fishnet sleeve gold and black mini dress, and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Vickie applauded for him.

Dolph got back down as Shayna shook her head and looked at Vickie as she got out of the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph locked up for a while before Kofi got Dolph in the corner before a break and Dolph went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed a forearm and Dolph rolled out of the ring and Kofi was about to go after Dolph but the referee held him back and Dolph walked around the ring and stood next to Vickie as he took a breather. Shayna looked at the two with a smirk on her face and Dolph got back in the ring as Kofi immediately went behind Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph hit a back elbow and dragged Kofi to the mat by his hair and covered for a one count.

Dolph grabbed Kofi and landed a neckbreaker a for two count and Kofi was punching Dolph in the midsection and kicked him in the leg before Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the head before hitting a snap mare and applying a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and landed a right hand. Then Kofi kicked Dolph in the leg and went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed and Kofi held onto the ropes as he kicked Dolph in the face and Vickie grabbed Kofi's leg as Dolph distracted the referee and Shayna ran after Vickie as Dolph landed a running forearm sending Kofi through the ropes to the floor.

Shayna went over to Kofi and checked on him as she was making threats to both Dolph and Vickie as Dolph got out of the ring and was talking trash to Shayna as he grabbed Kofi and threw him back into the ring and applied a chin-lock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and went for a neck breaker but Kofi reversed and hit a jawbreaker. Kofi stumbled to the corner as Dolph splashed him for a two count and Dolph got Kofi on the mat as he landed a leaping elbow drop for another two count and Kofi shoved Dolph away but Dolph was kicking Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection twice.

Kofi went to kick Dolph again but Dolph grabbed Kofi's leg and dragged him down to the mat as he covered for a two count and applied an armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a couple right hands and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped to the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and rolled-up Dolph for a two count. Kofi ducked a clothesline as he was landing some chops to the chest and then a standing dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landing a Thesz press before punching away at Dolph and the referee pulled Kofi away and Kofi pumped himself as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Dolph rolled to the ring apron.

Kofi went after Dolph but Dolph kicked him in the head and stumbled to the corner as Dolph went for a splash but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle but Vickie got on the apron and shoved him off as the referee called for a disqualification and Shayna ran over to Vickie and pulled her face first to the ring apron.

Shayna grabbed Vickie by the hair and dragged her around the ring as she walked up the ramp to the back and Dolph saw what was happening and ran after Shayna but Christina and Madison ran out of the curtain and stopped Dolph in his tracks. Shayna continued to drag Vickie away as Dolph tried to stop her but Christina and Madison kept blocking his way and Dolph was begging for mercy as the girls kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed a double suplex.

Then Kofi walked up to the three and Christina & Madison let Kofi have it as he stomped away at Dolph and threw him back in the ring before landing the Trouble in Paradise kick. Kofi looked down at Dolph as he left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back leaving Dolph laying in the ring.

Meanwhile, Vickie Guerrero was being tied and gagged in a chair in a utility room by Madison and Christina while Shayna came in and turned Vickie around to face her.

"You know, Vickie," Shayna said. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you left us no choice. You're just gonna keep on costing my husband the Intercontinental Championship because of me and the Angelic Coalition, right?" Then Shayna laughed. "God, you are so pathetic. Well, I guess we should be going now and you oughta think the next time you mess with me because it will get much worse."

Then Shayna, Christina and Madison laughed as they left the utility room leaving Vickie still gagged and tied to the chair as she was screaming.


	127. Lightning Strikes Three Times

**Chapter 127: Lightning Strikes Three Times**

The next day, Smackdown was in Fresno, CA for another taping since the Smackdown roster was taking a few days off next week.

Shayna was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room holding a bottle of champagne as Destiny went inside.

"Hey, what's that?" Destiny said.

"A nice bottle of champagne," Shayna said as Destiny sat next to her. "I'm thinking about opening it for my birthday or when Michael McGullicutty wins NXT. Kofi and I just got it before we came here."

"That's nice."

"Well, about NXT, Kofi is really happy of how far Michael has come and the season finale is next week. So I might as well save this."

"I agree with you. So you and Kofi are going to Hawaii for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're meeting up with Evan, Jasmine, John and Skye. Hawaii is such a wonderful place and I wouldn't go anywhere else to spend my birthday."

"So what's up for tonight?"

"Well, I heard from Teddy Long that if Vickie Guerrero gets Dolph Ziggler disqualified in the Intercontinental Championship match against my husband tonight, Dolph will lose the Intercontinental Championship; but I have a feeling that Vickie has something else up her sleeve."

"She is sneaky."

"But I've got Madison and Christina on the lookout because both Vickie and Dolph don't know when will strike next. Nobody does."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was raising the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Vickie applauded for him. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a white bejeweled one-shoulder flared top, black shorts and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and looked at Vickie as they got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got back down as Shayna shook her head and looked at Vickie as she got out of the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi was backing Dolph in the corner and kicked in the midsection as he got Dolph in the corner was kicking him before the referee pulled him away and Dolph rolled out of the ring as the referee held Kofi back and Kofi got out of the ring as he landed a clothesline and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he hit his head on the security barrier. Then Kofi kicked Dolph as he tossed him back into the ring and Kofi rolled up Dolph for a one-count and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he landed one of his own for a two count and Kofi landed a forearm as he whipped Dolph to the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph held onto the ropes.

Kofi ran into a back elbow and Dolph went after Kofi but Kofi landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection and stomped on him before he landed a side Russian legsweep and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a leg drop but Dolph moved out of the way and both men were down. Dolph clubbed Kofi in the back and the two traded forearms on the mat before Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and Kofi kicked Dolph in the chest and landed a chop before hitting a right hand and kicked Dolph into the corner before hitting away with right hands before the referee pulled Kofi away.

Then Dolph landed a boot to the face for a two count and Dolph got Kofi on the mat as he landed a leaping elbowdrop to the back of Kofi's head for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair and landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and applied a rear chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows to break the hold. Then Kofi landed a right hand as he whipped Dolph to the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph held onto the ropes and Kofi ran into a boot to the face and Dolph went after Kofi but Kofi landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Dolph grabbed the bottom rope.

Kofi was upset as Shayna was telling Kofi to calm down and not to worry as Kofi pulled Dolph away from the ropes and covered for a two count and Dolph rolled to the corner as Kofi went for a shoulder tackle but Dolph moved out of the way and Kofi hit his shoulder on the ringpost and Dolph covered for a two count. Dolph hit a snap mare and a running neck snap for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he landed a neck breaker for a two count and Dolph looked down as he applied an armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he hit a couple of right hands and Dolph ducked another one as he applied the sleeper hold.

Kofi grabbed the ropes and Vickie slapped Kofi as Dolph distracted the referee and Shayna ran after Vickie and Dolph got out of the ring to stop Vickie and he was understandably mad and told Vickie not to screw this up for him and Dolph got back in the ring as he landed a knee to Kofi's face for a nearfall. Dolph was clubbing Kofi in the back and then landed a leaping elbow drop for another near fall and Dolph applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and landed a right hand and chops to the chest and Kofi went for a dropkick but Dolph caught him and catapulted him into the corner.

But Kofi landed on the middle rope and Dolph went after Kofi as he kicked him in the face and Kofi landed a huge punch to the face for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph but Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner and Dolph charged into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count. Kofi went for the S.O.S. again but Dolph hit a couple of knees to the midsection and landed a fireman's carry take-over slam for a near fall and Dolph went for the Zig Zag but Kofi held on to the top rope and landed a dropkick sending Dolph out of the ring and Kofi leaped onto the ring as Vickie stood in his way and Kofi stepped aside as he landed a crossbody onto Dolph.

Kofi grabbed Dolph as the two landed a double clothesline and both men were down as they crawled toward the ring and as they attempted to get in at the nine-count, Vickie held Dolph back allowing Kofi to win by count-out.

Shayna immediately tackled Vickie and was attacking her as Dolph grabbed her and Shayna landed a back kick to the groin and Kofi attacked Dolph from behind as Dolph shoved Kofi away and ran off through the crowd as Kofi chased him.

Kofi has been chasing Dolph all around the arena for several minutes until Kofi lost sight of Dolph.

Dolph ran backstage and was catching his breath as he was looking back to see that Kofi was no longer behind him. Then Dolph smiled until he was hit in the back of the head by somebody.

Several minutes later, Dolph was being tied and gagged in a chair in a utility room by Madison and Christina while Shayna and Destiny came in and Shayna turned Dolph around to face her.

"Do you really think I am that stupid, Dolph?" Shayna said. "Did you think that your latest plan was gonna let you and Vickie Guerrero? I don't think so. I am so ready to kick your ass but I won't do that, at least not yet. You see, you don't know Kofi the way I do. He is a very nice guy, but when you piss him off, he'll go into a rage. Of course, you've experience that a lot of times. Now let's see you pull another trick up your sleeve again."

Then the girls left the utility room leaving Dolph still gagged and tied to the chair as he was trying to break free.

Later after Smackdown was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room just laying on the bed.

"You know," Shayna said, "Teddy Long is smart and I know he's fed up with Vickie as everyone else; so you know he will give you another Intercontinental Championship title shot."

"Yeah, I know," Kofi said. "Teddy is always making the right decisions."

"But I know that you may be tired of this; but so am I. But at least we have NXT next week and I still have that champagne ready."

"Yeah, Michael has come a long way and I know that he has what it takes to become the WWE's next breakout star."

"That's because he's got a great WWE Pro and you know what I heard? Next season is going to be all Divas. Now that's gonna be awesome."

"Have they talked to you about being a Pro?"

"No, I think they've already got their Pros and Rookies lined up. I don't care because I have the Angelic Coalition and you. That's all that matters."

"That's what I'd like to hear."

Then Kofi and Shayna leaned towards each other as they kissed.


	128. RAW's 900

************

************

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated my story lately. I just started a new job so it may take a while to keep up with this story, so bare with me and please read and review!

Chapter 128: RAW's 900

A week later after the RAW tour in Japan and some days off, RAW was in John Cena's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and it was the 900th episode.

The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as Shayna was putting together a photo page of pictures from her birthday in Hawaii last week.

Jasmine walked over as she laughed at one particular picture: Evan, Jasmine and John smearing some cake on Shayna's face.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said. "I will never forget that moment on your birthday."

"Ha-ha-ha, at least you had your laugh on," Shayna said.

"It was a fun day, though," Skye said, "especially in the Aloha State."

"Hawaii is so beautiful," Jasmine said. "That was the place where Evan and I had our honeymoon. I'm really happy we went back for a houseshow and I'm even more happy when we went to Japan! Oh, I love Japan!."

"We'll be even more happy when we go to Puerto Rico and Europe in a couple weeks!" Skye said.

"Hey, girls, you know that NXT season three starts next week and this season will be all Divas," Christina said.

"Yeah," Destiny said."

"Well, there's something that Christina and I found out and it's not good news," Madison said.

"What is it?" Jasmine said.

"Well, one," Christina said, "they chose Vickie Guerrero to be a pro for NXT."

"What?" Shayna, Jasmine and Skye said.

"That is definitely not good news," Destiny said.

"Wait a second, it gets worse," Madison said. "The rookie Diva she has is named Aloisia and she is 6'9", six inches taller than Christina."

"Okay, that is definitely not good news."

"Oh, come on," Skye said. "Like that's gonna scare us if Vickie thinks she'll use her against us."

"Hello, there are six of us and we'll take her down," Jasmine said. "Christina and Madison could both take her down."

"You damn right," Christina said.

"Look, let's not let this affect our plan, okay?" Shayna said. "I don't give a flying fluke what Vickie does; it's not gonna make any damn difference."

"She's right," Madison said. "What's the big deal anyway?"

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Triple Threat tag team match which was Kofi and Michael McGullicutty versus Daniel Bryan and Kaval versus the Miz and Alex Riley.

Kofi, Michael, Shayna, Kaval and Daniel were already in the ring as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Alex Riley following him. The Miz raised his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase in the air as he and Alex walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the Miz went after Daniel but the referee held him back. Daniel went after the Miz as Kaval held him back and then Kaval, Michael, the Miz and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz was talking trash to Daniel before Alex attacked him from behind and Kofi went after Alex but Alex hit a couple of right hands before going back to hit away at Daniel before the referee pulled him away and Kofi landed a dropkick for the cover but Daniel broke the count and landed a European Uppercut. Kofi landed a back kick and whipped Daniel to the ropes but Daniel held onto the ropes and kicked Kofi in the face and slapped Miz in the face as Miz went after Daniel but the referee held him back and Alex went after Daniel with a right hand but Daniel blocked and landed some right hands sending Alex to the corner.

Daniel was kicking away on Alex before the referee held him back and Daniel ran into Kofi and Kofi landed a Russian legsweep for the cover but Alex broke the count and he landed a scoop slam for a one count and hit a back elbow to the head and landed a couple of right hands and Alex bounced off the ropes and Daniel hit a knee to the midsection. Kofi hit a running right hand and pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop on Alex for the cover but Daniel broke the count and he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed a cross body and both men were down.

Then they made the tag to Michael & Kaval and Michael landed a clothesline and kicked Kaval in the midsection as he whipped Kaval to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Kaval countered with a sleeper hold and Alex broke the hold and was talking trash to Kaval as he landed a right hand to Michael. Then he went to whip Michael to the ropes but Michael reversed and Michael charged into a back elbow as Miz made a blind tag but Kaval landed a dropkick sending Alex back into the corner and knocking Miz off the ring apron but Michael rolled up Kaval for a two count.

Michael clubbed Kaval in the back of the neck and went to whip Kaval to the corner but Kaval countered into a cartwheel jumping kick and then climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed the Warrior's Way and Miz suddenly got into the ring from behind and hit the Skull Crushing Finale on Kaval for the win.

The Miz raised his arms in the air as the referee gave him his United States Championship belt and Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and left the ring as Daniel got into the ring and checked on Kaval. Miz was talking trash to Daniel as Daniel turned around and landed a kick knocking Alex off the ring apron and Miz stormed back into the ring and nailed Daniel in the face with his briefcase.

Alex got back in the ring as he and Miz gloated over Daniel before they left the ring. In the Angelic Coalition's perspective, the Miz had to be put out of his misery.

Then it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Melina and Eve Torres versus Lay-Cool.

Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Eve Torres following her. The two Divas posed as they walked down the ramp and Eve got into the ring as Melina climbed on the ring apron and she posed as she did her infamous ring entrance. Then Melina and Eve stared at Lay-Cool as Layla and Eve got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Michelle immediately went for a clothesline but Melina ducked and was hitting forearms before knocking Layla off the ring apron and Michelle grabbed Melina as she hit a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and grabbed Melina by the hair as she made the tag to Layla and Layla rammed Melina's face on the mat and clubbed her in the back. Then Layla tossed Melina across the ring by her hair and shoved her as Layla grabbed Melina by her hair and went for a tag but Melina shoved Layla into Michelle knocking her off the ring apron and rolled up Layla for the win,

Layla was shocked as Melina looked at her and got out of the ring as she joined Eve and the referee gave Melina her Divas' Championship belt as Michelle got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"It's not like it wasn't impressive, Melina," Michelle said, "but in the end, this whole little victory you just got tonight, well, frankly, it's just a lot like you, completely forgettable."

"Oh, Michelle, she's gonna cry," Layla said.

"It's okay, she always cries."

"She does."

"Well, we promised to come to RAW with a proposal. You tell her."

"It's okay, here's the deal. You see, we know that you've had some problems with the Angelic Coalition's former teachers 'Eddie's Angels' in the past and we think it's a good idea that maybe you join Lay-Cool to destroy their little teachers' pets, the Angelic Coalition."

"Yeah, I mean, these girls walk around like they own the place and we're not very fond of them. I mean, almost every member of the Angelic Coalition has held both the Women's Championship and the Divas' Championship and nobody is bold enough to stop them."

"So, Melina, if you join Lay-Cool in the fight to destroy the Angelic Coalition once and for all, we'll be able to get our hands on both the Women's Championship and the Divas' Championship. It doesn't what their stupid laws say. What do you say, chica?"

"Wah-wah," Michelle and Layla said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Melina said. "Do you think that after everything I've been through against 'Eddie's Angels,' I would turn around and join you two against the Angelic Coalition? Well, guess what? It's not gonna happen."

Then Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Shayna was wearing a grey one-strap shoulder mini dress with a pleather studded strap, black boots, and her hair curled.

"Wow, and I thought that they would challenge you for the Divas' Championship knowing that they can't face me for the Women's Championship," Shayna said. "So now you're crying, begging and pleading for Melina to destroy the Angelic Coalition so you can get your hands on a championship. Do you know that they are six of us and two of you? Have you forgotten what we did to you both at Summerslam? We're not joking around, Lay-Cool, because as long as Vickie Guerrero is around, the Angelic Coalition is around and she is the reason she's started this whole mess in the first place and you included yourselves with her, remember?"

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've received an email from the General Manager," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium. "And I quote…"

__

"Lay-Cool, I'm sorry, but the Angelic Coalition law states that any Diva who viciously attacks any Diva or anyone in particular or gets involved with the official Smackdown Consultant Vickie Guerrero, their championship title shots are null and void unless Vickie Guerrero leaves the WWE and I have to agree with the Angelic Coalition. Now then, to shake up with the Divas, I think everybody in the WWE should find out who the real champion is. So at Night at Champions, it's gonna be Shayna Brooke versus Melina in a Divas' Unification match and the winner will be both the Women's Champion and the Divas' Champion. And it is also a Lumberjill excluding Lay-Cool."

Then all the WWE Divas, including the Angelic Coalition, came out from the curtain and lined up across the stage as Michelle and Layla were shouting in anger.

Then it was time for the number one contenders' match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship which was John and R-Truth versus Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a sparkling tan off-the-shoulder mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John took off his fur coat and got back down as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

__

People over there, whassup?

If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

You can get with this or you can get with that

You better come get with this cause this is where it's at

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

__

I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition

Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician

I ride that 'til the wheels fall off

And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft

Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple

These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple

Statin my claim to fame

To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game

And I haven't even started yet

But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet

Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)

Whassup? (Whassup?)

Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Give it to them."

"Boston!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?" Then the crowd shouted "What's up?" "You see, that's what I'm talking about. Y'all just saying that made me feel like somebody. Tonight, this match that we got is going to determine the number one contenders for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship and you know what? Guess who we got. Y'all wanna know who we got? We got 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre. Alright, check this out. Give me a Drew McIntyre."

"Really?"

"Hey, can he do it one time?" Then the crowd cheered. "If John wants you do it, give me a 'What's up?'"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?"

"Alright, I'll make it quick because we gotta take care of these guys," John said. "Drew McIntyre, the secret to his Scottish accent is destroyerrrrr…...He walks around like a pirate, the people here knows that royal arse. Give me another rrrrr…"

The crowd followed suit as Skye was cracking up on the mat.

"See, I can't do that," R-Truth said.

"I think that's all we have time for," John said. "All jokes aside, you all are looking at the next number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship."

Then John, R-Truth and Skye were dancing to R-Truth's entrance theme in the ring and then Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew slowly walked down the ramp as John was mocking him and Drew & Cody got into as four men looked at each other and John, Skye, and Drew left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Cody immediately kicked R-Truth in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as R-Truth landed an arm drag and did as Cody knocked John off the ring apron and R-Truth clubbed Cody in the back and was hitting right hands sending him to the corner as John got into the ring and joined him as Drew got into the ring and attacked John. All four men brawled in the ring and the referee threw out the match as R-Truth tossed Cody out of the ring and landed a suicide dive as Drew rolled out of the ring and John chased him before John ran into a boot to the face and Drew grabbed John as he went for a power slam but John escaped and shoved Drew and landed a dropkick sending Drew into the Raw GM podium.

Skye and John walked over joining R-Truth and all three hugged each other as they walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between Evan and Jack Swagger. Jack's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"All hail of returning, conquering American hero," Jack said. "When I left RAW, I was an All-American-American-American. Now I return a former World champion. Now I can understand why Johnny Damon might not wanna come back to Boston, but I promise that I have no problem bringing a little swagger back to Monday Night RAW."

Then Jack got into the ring as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a burgundy and black lace mini dress, a black leather jacket. and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan got back down as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before hitting his head on the turnbuckle on both corners and Jack looked down at Evan as he shoved him as Evan was kicking Jack in the leg and Jack landed a knee to the midsection as somebody's entrance theme played and a Bentley was drove out from the side of the arena. Then someone came out of the car and it was new Smackdown Superstar Alberto Del Rio who's been causing trouble towards Rey Mysterio as of late.

His own ring announcer introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and as Jack choked Evan with his knee and was trying to stay focused from Alberto's distraction and Jack got Evan in the corner as he landed a few shouldertackles before the referee pulled him away and Jack got Evan on his shoulder as he went for a power slam. But Evan escaped as he shoved Jack into the corner and landed a spinning heel kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Airbourne but Jack moved out of the way and then landed a chop block before applying the anklelock and Evan tapped out.

Jack finally let go of the hold and Evan was clutching onto his ankle as Jack's arm was raised by the referee and left the ring as Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio!" Alberto said onto the microphone at ringside. "But you have already know that. Thanks to me, that little Chihuahua Rey Mysterio is not gonna be here tonight. In fact, the only way for you to see Rey Mysterio is in the hospital, What he did to Rey last week was phenomena, just phenomenal and incredible. But I gotta be perfectly honest with you, I'm not completely happy because you, the audience from RAW, didn't see it. You didn't what I did to my little amigo, Rey Mysterio. So this is what I'm going to do tonight, I'm going recreate that magic moment just for you right here, right now, but with another Chihuahua, with Evan."

Then Alberto grabbed a chair and got into the ring as he shoved the referee and Jasmine scurried out of the ring as he shoved Evan and applied a Cross Armbreaker as Evan was tapping out frantically. Jasmine got into the ring and was hitting Alberto as he released the hold and Jasmine backed away as Alberto stared at her and smiled and took off his jacket and then kicked Evan out of the ring.

Alberto grabbed the chair as he looked at Jasmine and got out of the ring as he grabbed Evan's arm and put it in the chair as Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he ran out from the curtain and Alberto went after Mark but Mark knocked the chair out of Alberto's arms.

Alberto ran off as he clutched his wrist and smiled as Rochelle came out from the curtain and whacked Alberto in the back with her own chair and was attacking him four times before she stopped.

Rochelle looked down at Alberto as she walked away and Mark & Jasmine was helping Evan to his feet.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was walking down the hallway when she spotted Rochelle leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Jasmine, I'm really sorry about what happened out there," Rochelle said.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," Jasmine said. "Besides, I'm sorry for what Alberto Del Rio did to Rey Mysterio last week."

"Does he always pick on the next superstar to embarrass? And he calls himself an honest man? That's baloney, Rochelle."

"Well, what I did was just a little preview of what I'm really gonna do to him for what he did to Rey and I don't play that at all. I gotta get going, I'll see you later."

Then Rochelle walked away as Jasmine sighed.


	129. The NXT Finale

**Chapter 129: The NXT Finale**

The season finale was NXT was Albany, New York and Shayna was getting herself ready in the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

"Wow, Shay," Skye said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Shayna said. "It's the season finale of NXT and I still have my champagne."

"Hey, you girls are still coming to my wedding in a couple of weeks, are you?" Christina said.

"Of course," Skye said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You said it," Destiny said. "So far, we got two Angelic Coalition members who are married and the next one is walking down the aisle on the 17th."

"Oh, yeah," Christina said. "I'm a little nervous, but being with Josh for five years was the time to make it official."

"Hey, if you makes you feel better," Madison said, "I should say you knew that five years would be a long time for you to make it official."

Then the girls laughed.

"Hey, Shayna and I been with our guys for a year to realize that they were the one," Jasmine said. "I still love Evan like crazy."

"Can you tell us one thing you did with Evan that we don't know about?" Shayna said.

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh, come on!" Skye said. "Tell us."

"Okay, I once…licked his ear when I was playing this game with him, the game you played with John once before."

"Oh, my God," Destiny and Skye said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was getting itchy!"

"Yeah, real itchy," Shayna said. "Well, Skye, speaking of John, let's join him and Kofi for the big night."

"Okay," Skye said.

"Tell Kofi we said good luck," Christina said.

"I'll do that," Shayna said.

Then Shayna and Skye left the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

Then NXT was on and Ashley Valence was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your WWE Pros," Ashley announced.

Then the WWE Pros MVP, Zack Ryder, John, Skye, Mark Henry and Cody Rhodes came out from the curtain and sat on the stage and then the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone and his Money-in-the-Bank in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Miz said, "get out of your seats and scream at the top of your lungs for his Rookie, the only rookie that has proven to be WWE's next breakout star, Alex Riley!"

Then Alex came out from the curtain and was showing off as he and the Miz walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Then Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Let us introduce you the man who is number one…" Michelle said.

"In our hearts," Michelle and Layla said. "Here's Kaval."

Then Kaval came out from the curtain as Lay-Cool kissed him on the cheek and the three walked arm-in-arm down the ramp as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him

Shayna was wearing a magenta and black shimmery crackle print strapless dress with a beaded neckline, black boots, and a black newsboy style cap covering her curly hair.

"Put your hands together for the master of the McGullicutty," Kofi said "the ambassador of all you McGullibuddies, my rookie, Michael McGillicutty."

Then Michael came out from the curtain as he slapped hands with Kofi and hugged Shayna and the three walked down the ramp and got into the ring joining the other Pros and Rookies as Matt Striker went into the ring.

"Rookies, pros, ladies," Matt said, "congratulations, I know you're all anxious to find out who will be the WWE's next breakout star. I'd like to take a minute now to welcome five gentlemen who are very, very interested in the finals of this competition: the remaining Rookies that were eliminated during season two." The eliminated NXT Rookies were shown sitting at ringside." "Now just like these remaining Rookies, these gentlemen have started with a dream. As you know, the winner of NXT season two will not only be the WWE's breakout star, but the winner earn a championship match live on pay-per-view. But Rookies, tonight, the pressure is times two because we are going to have another double elimination. For two of you, you will have come oh-so close, yet as so far. But let's not smile just yet, gentlemen, the three Rookies tonight will have an incredible challenge ahead of them; the three will face off against each other in a triple threat match and that is coming up next on NXT."

Then the Miz and Kaval started exchanging words and then Kaval shoved down the Miz as Michael was hitting right hands to Alex. Then Kofi clotheslined the Miz over the top to the outside as Michael tossed Alex to the floor and Kaval told Miz to stop talking as was Kofi. Miz slowly pulled himself up and stared Kaval and Kofi in the ring as Kaval grabbed the Miz's United States Championship belt and raised it in the air as Shayna laughed.

As soon as things got in order, it was time for the triple threat match and the referee called for the bell.

Michael kicked Alex in the midsection and was hitting right hands as Kaval grabbed Michael and hit a right hand of his own as Michael hit a right hand and kicked Kaval in the midsection and got Kaval in a headlock as Alex charged but Michael landed a back body drop and Kaval broke out of the hold as Michael kicked him in the midsection and hit a right hand. Then Michael whipped Kaval to the corner but Kaval floated on Michael's shoulders and kicked him off before hitting a flying clothesline for a two count and kicked Alex as he was stomping on him and grabbed Michael as he landed a chop to the chest and Kaval bounced off the ropes as Michael followed.

Kaval stopped as Michael leaped over him and landed a dropkick for the cover but Alex broke the count and landed a right hand to Michael and was kicking him before stomping on Kaval and Alex grabbed Michael as he whipped him to the ropes and Michael slid under Alex's legs and landed a clothesline for a two count. Kaval kicked Michael in the midsection and Michael was hitting Kaval as Alex kicked Michael in the midsection and was hitting a right hand and Michael blocked one as he hit a right hand of his own and landed a backbreaker for the cover but Kaval broke the count.

Kaval grabbed Michael in the kicked him in the midsection sending Michael and walked over to Alex, who kicked him in the midsection and Alex grabbed Kaval as he went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but Kaval blocked and landed a back elbow to the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Then Kaval landed a chop to the chest and Kaval went after Alex as Alex clubbed Kaval in the back and landed a chop to the chest and went to whip Kaval to the ropes but Michael kicked Alex and hit him as Michael got Kaval in the corner and landed a chop to the chest.

Michael was stomping as Kaval punched him in the midsection and landed a chop to the chest as Michael rolled to the ring apron and Kaval grabbed Michael and went for a suplex but Michael blocked and landed a front suplex sending Kaval to the floor and Alex knocked Michael off the ringside and was showing off as the Miz was clapping ringside. Then Alex got out of the ring as he grabbed Michael and tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Alex was stomping on Michael as Kaval got into the ring and clubbed Alex in the back and Alex was hitting right hands as he whipped Kaval to the corner and splashed him.

Then Alex grabbed Michael and landed a scoop slam for a two count and applied a headlock and Kaval kicked Alex in the back of the leg and Kaval grabbed Michael as Alex landed a boot to the face and landed a clothesline to Michael as the Miz suddenly high-fived Michael Cole and Josh Matthews and Alex covered for a two count. Alex grabbed Michael and whipped him to the ropes and Michael held onto the ropes as Alex charged at him but Michael moved out of the way and all three men were down in the ring as Michael and Alex got up and Michael was hitting a couple of clotheslines and Alex rolled to the corner as Michael landed a splash and a belly-to-belly for the cover but Kaval broke the count.

Kaval grabbed Michael but Michael shoved him off and Kaval kicked him in the midsection and landed a chop to the chest and Kaval went to whip Michael to the ropes but Michael reversed and Kaval sprung off the ropes with a spin kick to the face for a two count. Alex climbed the top turnbuckle but Kaval landed a right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle as he clubbed Alex in the back and Alex punched Kaval in the midsection and shoved him off the turnbuckle and Kaval landed a handspring enziguiri kick knocking Alex to the floor and Shayna laughed at that as Michael attacked Kaval from behind.

Then Michael whipped Kaval to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Kaval came back with a Bite of the Dragon submission hanging on Michael's back but Michael reached the ropes for a break and Kaval went for another handspring enziguiri kick but Michael moved out of the way. Michael kicked Kaval in the midsection and landed the Perfectplex for the cover but Alex yanked Michael by his leg and Alex was talking trash as Michael kicked Alex towards the announce table and Michael stared at Kaval as he charged at him but Kaval landed a kick strike to the head and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Warrior's Way.

But Alex shoved Kaval off the top turnbuckle to the floor and covered Michael for the win.

The Miz got into the ring and celebrated with Alex as he raised his arm in the air and Kofi & Shayna got into the ring to check on Michael.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time for our first elimination is upon us," Matt said. "But before we get to that, I'd like to speak to the gentlemen that know these Rookies better than anyone else: the five eliminated Rookies that competed in NXT season two. Big Titus O'Neil, stand up. Who do you think should win NXT and why?"

"Let's see," Titus said, "we got a ninja, we got Will Ferrell's lookalike, and we have a guy trying to re-live his high school football days. I would probably have to say the guy trying to re-live his high school football days."

"Alright, that would be Alex Riley. Eli Cottonwood, who should win NXT and why?"

"I think Alex Riley," Eli said. "Not only does he have everything, he's also the most likeable."

"Okay, Lucky Cannon, who should win and why?"

"Well, do I think it's gonna be the guy who runs around the ring in his diapers or I think it's gonna be Mr. Mediocre himself, no. Do I think it's gonna be the middle-aged guy who still thinks he's in high school? No, you know what? Does it even matter because you flushed this show down the toilet the moment you eliminated me."

Then Lucky shoved the microphone to Matt and Shayna rolled her eyes as she thought about Madison at the same time.

"'Showtime' Percy Watson," Matt said as Percy stood up. "Percy, who should win and why?"

"Look here, man, in my opinion, I think it's gonna have to be Mike McGullicutty," Percy said. "I think he has the ability and he has the lineage. works hard."

"Husky Harris, stand up on up, same question."

"Michael McGullicutty wins season two of NXT," Michael said. "For the simple reason, that because like myself and my pro, Cody Rhodes, he was just born better."

"Okay, guys, the time is upon us, I don't anyone from the eliminated rookies suggested Kaval, but that's why we have the Pros Poll. Are you ready to find out who's gonna be eliminated? Gentlemen, for one of you, the dream ends right now. Let's see who it is."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…Alex Riley.

The Miz snapped on the stage as Alex just laughed in the ring. Shayna and Skye gave each other a high-five and they along with Kofi, Lay-Cool, Shayna, Skye and MVP mock cried for him.

"Alex, you spent the entire season talking," Matt said, "do you have any final words for the WWE Universe?"

"You know, the worst part of the show is absolutely listen to you talk over me the whole time," Alex said, "but if I'm not mistaken this is kind of least 25 percent of Alex Riley's house, is it not? Now look, father was not a sports entertainer and I didn't spend his youth wrestling in bars trying to get an Internet following in some kind, I actually went to college. And 13 weeks ago before this contest even started, nobody in the sports entertainment business knew who Alex Riley was. But yet, I still stand in the ring with these two, almost the WWE's next breakout star. And the reason that is because I believe and you believe that I am simply the most-talented kid in this contest. Take it easy. Now if was a betting man ,in which I am and I know al of you are, I would still, without a doubt, bet the future of the WWE…" he stood on the top turnbuckle. "…on Alex Riley!"

Then Alex rolled out of the ring and was walking up the ramp saying that it wasn't the last time the WWE Universe heard of him. He shook hands with the Miz and the two pointed at the Pros standing on the stage as MVP mock danced Alex off the stage as Riley threw his arms in the air for the crowd.

Several minutes later, it was time for the winner of NXT season two to be revealed. Half of the eliminated Rookies wanted Michael McGullicutty to win and Shayna was ready to pop that champagne she's been saving for a couple of weeks.

"This is it, the moment we've been waiting for," Matt said. "The mental, physical and verbal challenges are over. The winner and the WWE's next breakout star is…"

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Generator and the Rookie revealed to be the winner of Season Two was…...Kaval.

Then Kaval was ecstatic as Lay-Cool ran into the ring and celebrated with Kaval as they hugged him and kissed him as Michael simply leaned against the ropes in dejection.

"Okay, I know it's an exciting time, Michael McGullicutty, what's going through your mind right now?"

Then Michael took the microphone and paced around the ring without saying anything and Kofi & Shayna were standing on the ramp watching him.

"I don't know what to say," Michael said. "Him? Him? You are gonna go to pay-per-view and have a title shot. You have got to be kidding me. That's going to suck, I know that much. It doesn't matter what you think, you are nowhere near the level of Michael McGullicutty, you understand me? Ever since I started NXT, I had one goal and that is to become a WWE World Heavyweight Champion; and unfortunately, I got eliminated today and I lost my guaranteed shot at a title. But that is not going to stop me from becoming a future World Heavyweight Champion. You see, I am the future of this company, I am gonna be a big time player in this machine called WWE, I am the next big thing, I am the next generation, and from this moment on, this will be the moment starting now of the Genesis of McGillicutty."

"Let's hear one more time from Michael McGullicutty."

Then Michael got out of the ring and looked down as Kofi and Shayna clapped for him

"Kaval, it's a long way from the doghouse, but congratulations. The show is yours."

"I really don't know what to say," Kaval said. "But thank you, thank you, the WWE universe, for giving me this opportunity…"

Then suddenly, the eliminated Rookies stormed into the ring attacked Kaval as Kaval tried to fight back. Then John, Kofi and MVP stormed the ring coming to Kaval's aid as they were fighting the Rookies and some referees got into the ring to try to break things up and Husky landed a body slam on Kaval.

Then Michael McGullicutty and Alex Riley ran out from the curtain and got into the ring and Michael stomped on Kaval and Alex rammed MVP to the corner and was hitting right hands as Husky held back Kaval. Alex landed a scoop slam on Percy Watson and tossed him out of the ring and Michael was talking trash to Kaval and smacked him in the face as he, Husky and Lucky Cannon were stomping on Kaval.

Lucky then hoisted up Kaval and dropped him with a slam and Husky bounced off the ropes and landed a Sentaun on Kaval and Alex & Titus took turns taking out Kaval as Michael then told Kaval that he was the number on man here on NXT.

The Rookies stood over Kaval as Lay-Cool was crying outside and Shayna & Skye were shaking their heads as they wondered why the referees held the Pros back and didn't do anything to stop the chaos that happened. Not the way to end season two of NXT.

Several minutes later, Shayna and Skye were walking down the hallway looking somber.

"Are you kidding me?" Shayna said. "Are you flat out kidding me? What the hell was that?"

"I hope this isn't the start of the Nexus 2," Skye said.

"I highly doubt it. I just couldn't believe that the eliminated Rookies, including Michael, would beat up Kaval just because he won. How rude was that?"

"They are just jealous. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I kind of had a feeling that Kaval would win, but I didn't think that was gonna happen."

"This was supposed to be his moment and all of a sudden, the losers had to ruin it. Oh, my God."

"What?"

"Madison is our locker room watching this and you know how upset she would be because…"

"Because a couple of weeks ago, Lucky Cannon kissed her."

"Uh-oh," Skye and Shayna said.

"I know Madison is pissed as hell," Skye said.

"I don't think she'll ever trust another man, even an NXT Rookie, ever again after tonight," Shayna said.

"Well, at least the next season will be the Divas' turn."

"Yeah, I wonder how it's gonna turn out with Vickie Guerrero as a pro."

"That bitch can't even wrestle. I wonder how the Rookies gonna handle themselves with Aloisia around."

"We'll see. Well, I know that this is gonna blow over in a couple weeks because after tonight, I don't ever wanna see Michael McGullicutty again."

"I know Kofi is disappointed, who wouldn't be?"

"I might as well go back to the hotel and get a drink."

"You said it."

Then Skye and Shayna walked away.


	130. From Best to Worst

**Chapter 130: From "Best" to Worst**

RAW was in Washington, D.C. and the Angelic Coalition in their locker room as Jasmine was looking through photos on her cell phone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Skye asked Jasmine.

"Pictures of me and Evan when we were chilling at the beach in Puerto Rico," Jasmine said. "I know how to turn my man with my killer body."

"Hey, John makes me melt whenever I see his hot rock-hard abs," Skye said. "Us girls got us some hot guys."

"Yes, siree. So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Let's see, I don't know but I know the Nexus will be involved again and blah-blah-blah."

"Anything else besides the Nexus?"

"Not that I know of at this point."

Then Skye's cell phone rang as she grabbed it from her pants pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye answered. "Yeah, this is she…Yeah, Shayna is here …Okay…Yeah, I know about that…She's not?….You're kidding…Of course!…Okay, I'll tell her…Thank you very much."

"Who was that, Skye?" Shayna asked as the girls gathered around Skye.

"Girls, I think somebody's plan will hit a snag tomorrow night," Skye said, "and she has no idea."

A little later, RAW was on and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've received another email from the General Manager," Michael Cole said as he went up to the podium. "And I quote…"

__

"Last week, when Chris Jericho and Edge took themselves out of the main event, it was a slap in the face to WWE Universe, as well as to me, the General Manager; thus there will be appropriate consequences. Tonight, if Edge and Chris Jericho and do not win their respective matches, they will be taken out of the Six Pack Challenge at Night of Champions."

Chris snapped and he got out of the ring as he went to the podium and yelled at Michael. _"And Chris Jericho, you are going against this man."_

Chris wanted to know who the mystery General Manager and Michael just shrugged his shoulders as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black sparkling lacy long-sleeve mini dress with a satiny bust and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John took off his fur coat and got back down as

Chris immediately hit a right hand to John and was kicking and stomping before the referee pulled him away and Chris clubbed John in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle and grabbed John as he landed a right hand and whipped him to the ropes and John rolled up Chris for a near fall. Then John ducked a right hand and rolled up Chris again for a near fall and Chris bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying sledgehammer for a two count and Chris grabbed John by his hair and tossed out of the ring and Chris got out of the ring as he demanded an answer from Michael Cole on who the mystery General Manager is.

Then Chris ran over to John on the other side of the ring and grabbed him as he tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count and then Chris stomped on John and whipped him to the ropes as John slid under Chris' legs ducking a clothesline and John landed a dropkick and went for the Flying Chuck kick but Chris shoved him off to the floor and Chris got out of the ring and tossed John back in the ring and covered for a two count. Chris applied a chinlock and John got to his feet and he was punching Chris in the midsection and Chris landed a knee to the midsection and a back suplex for a two count and Chris got frustrated as he yelled at Michael Cole and grabbed John by his hair and landed a knee to the midsection and a right hand and slapped him on the back of his head.

Chris was showing raising his arm in the air and grabbed John as he went for another back suplex but John landed on his feet and bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Chris to the ropes as he hit a heel kick and Chris went for a clothesline but John blocked and hit a backbreaker on the knee for a two count. John was kicking Chris in the back of the leg and went to kick Chris in the midsection but Chris took down John by his legs and went for the Walls of Jericho but John flipped out of the hold and bounced off the ropes as he ran into a back elbow.

Then Chris went for the Lionsault but John rolled out of the way and landed the Flying Chuck for a two count and John bounced off the ropes and Chris landed a faceplant and waited for John to get up as he went for the Codebreaker but John held onto the ropes and bounced off the ropes as he went for the knee to the face but Chris rolled him up for a two count. Then Chris hit an enziguiri to the head for a two count and Chris planted John's face on the mat and John crawled to the corner as Chris slapped him in the back of the head and Chris grabbed John by his hair as he was talking trash and whipped him to the corner.

Chris went for a shoulder tackle but John moved out of the way and went for Starship Pain but Chris moved out of the way and John landed on his ankle and Chris took down John as he applied the Walls of Jericho for a while and John finally reached the bottom rope for a break and Chris argued with the referee. Chris kicked John out of the ring and John tried to get back in but Chris grabbed him by his hair and John climbed the top turnbuckle as Chris was clubbing him in the back and went for a superplex but John blocked and was hitting several right hands knocking Chris to the mat and then John landed the Starship Pain for the win.

Skye jumped up and down and got into the ring as she raised John's arm in the air along with the referee and John got on the top turnbuckle as Skye applauded for him and raised his arms in the air. Then John got back down and Skye jumped in his arms as she hugged him and Skye got to her feet as they left the ring and Chris was still on the mat gathering his thoughts and stood up as he then walked out of the ring and sat down on the ring steps with a befuddled look on his face.

Chris then gathered himself and walked off as the crowd applauded and Chris slowly walked up the entrance ramp contemplating what was next.

It wasn't the same for Edge as his spot in the Six Pack Challenge at Night at Champion was hanging in the balance and hoped to defeat his opponent, the Great Khali, by count-out. As a result, the mystery General Manager announced that the match must end with a definitive conclusion: an Over-the-Top-Rope Challenge with Edge sending Khali tumbling over the top rope and maintaining his slot in the Six Pack Challenge at Night of Champions.

Later, Chris Jericho was sitting backstage staring off into space still distraught over his loss to John when…

"Excuse me, Chris," Josh Mathews said as he walked up to Chris. "Chris, I don't mean to interrupt. I know this is a difficult time for you, but do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Chris just stared straight ahead. "Chris, last week, you stated that if you don't become the WWE Champions at Night of Champions that you'll walk away from the WWE. Earlier tonight, you lost to John Morrison, you're out of the six-pack challenge, you have no chance of becoming WWE Champion. What are your future plans? Jericho continued to just stare straight ahead. "Well, Chris, thanks very much for your time. I appreciate it."

Then Josh walked away and a few seconds later, someone sat next to Chris and it was John mocking Chris staring off into space and he said,

"Bad day, huh? You still think you're the best in the world at what you do?" Chris still stared ahead as John put his hand on his back. "Don't worry, man, things will get better." Then Chris turned his head with a look on his face. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

Then Chris turned his head as he resumed staring off into space as John continued to mock him.

Later, after RAW was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room and Skye was kissing all over John's abs. John smiled as Skye looked up and giggled.

"You know," Skye said, "you probably should be able to take Chris Jericho's spot in the Six Pack Challenge at Night of Champions. I mean, he claims to be the best in the world and look where his attitude got him."

"You think Chris Jericho is really going to leave the WWE for good this time?" John said.

"I highly doubt it. The next thing you know, he'll come back telling more lies about saving the WWE and being an honest man. That's bull and you know it. I hope I don't ever see Chris Jericho again."

"Yeah, me too, I guess."

"I know you're gonna have that chance at the WWE Championship; I just hope that Wade Barrett doesn't get that championship. I mean, after what we saw tonight with Darren Young getting a little revenge and two members of the Nexus losing their matches, something tells me that payback's gonna be a bitch with the Nexus as targets."

"Yeah, Summerslam wasn't enough to be honest with you, but I think we're on our way to some revenge."

"Yeah."

Then John and Skye kissed each other.


	131. An Angelic Payback

**Chapter 131: An Angelic Payback**

Smackdown was in Baltimore, Maryland and Kofi was teaming up with Chris Masters in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Chavo Guerrero.

Shayna was getting herself ready putting on her makeup in the Angelic Coalition's locker room when Skye walked behind her.

"You ready to do this?" Skye said.

"Let's go," Shayna said.

Then Shayna and Skye left the Angelic Coalition's locker room and what was about to happen would happen at the beginning of NXT.

Season three of NXT was on and Matt Striker was in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please the WWE Pros!" Matt announced.

Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone her hand.

"Let me introduce to you my rookie Diva," Kelly Kelly said. "She's sassy, fun and feisty; here's Naomi."

Naomi was a dancer for the NBA's Orlando Magic and danced with major hip-hop stars.

Then the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with microphones in their hand.

"Last season, you saw our Rookie Diva do her thing on the mic," Brie said.

"And this season, you're gonna see her do her thing in the ring," Nikki said.

"She's super talented."

"And she has the tightest body you've ever seen."

"So let's hear it for…"

"Jamie," the Bella Twins said as Jamie Keyes came out from the curtain.

The former NXT ring announcer has a diverse background in track, karate and weightlifting.

Then Primo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with microphone in his hand.

"My Rookie Diva, she's like a firecracker," Primo said. "She's small, but she'll light you up and look so good. Give it up for my girl, A.J."

The smallest of the Rookie Divas, A.J. grew up in New Jersey facing with multiple hardships and overcame extreme poverty and even homelessness.

Then Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone her hand.

"My rookie Diva has style & class and she's the meanest of the mean," Alicia said. "Introducing Maxine."

No-nonsense NXT Rookie Diva Maxine characterizes herself as confident, sexy and cocky, yet very intelligent and classy at the same time and has a champagne taste with a champagne budget.

Goldust's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"WWE Universe and all my golden ones," Goldust said. "Let me premiere you with your next breakout star…Aksana."

Aksana was a world class bodybuilder and fitness enthusiast raised by a small family in Alytus, Lithuania and once secured a victory in the 2009 Arnold Classic Figure International.

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me. For those of you that may not know, last week, I fired my Rookie Diva, Aloisia had to learn the hard way… excuse me! She had to learn the hard way that she may be taller than me, but she will never ever be bigger than me. And now that she's out of the way, let me introduce…"

Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna following her.

Skye was wearing a black lacy top mini dress with a single long sleeve and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a solid black mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Skye said onto the microphone. "Were you expecting somebody else?"

"Maybe she was," Shayna said. "Maybe she wasn't. Vickie, we're sorry to inform you…actually, no, we're not."

Then Skye and Shayna laughed.

"Actually, Vickie, we just had a call from the WWE Board of Directors," Skye said, "and they said due to your action leading to firing Aloisia, you won't be a pro for NXT season three."

"Which means, WWE Universe, you're looking at her replacements," Shayna said as the crowd cheered.

Vickie, on the other hand, was screaming and yelling.

"That's right," Skye said. "We're following the footsteps of last season's WWE Pros, you know who we're talking about, the Shaman of Sexy himself, John Morrison…"

"And my husband who loves giving your dumb-ass boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, Trouble in Paradise, Kofi Kingston, of being NXT season three WWE Pros," Shayna said.

"And we would like to introduce the WWE Universe to our brand new Rookie Diva."

"And she's a lot prettier than Vickie Guerrero's fat ass; introducing Kaitlyn."

Then Shayna's entrance theme played and Kaitlyn came out from the curtain walking past Vickie.

Kaitlyn was known to be sarcastic and was once voted the class clown at her high school.

"Rookie Divas, Pros, welcome," Matt said "Now I must tell you, you have a long and arduous three month journey ahead of you that will end with a happy ending for only one of you. Being a WWE Diva is one of the greatest achievements that one can earn in all of entertainment. Divas are smart, they are sexy and they are powerful and each one of you will be tested on all three of these mettles as the competition goes on. What I like to do now is to give the WWE Universe an opportunity to meet you because as you know, you will be judged 50 percent of the votes come from your Pros and 50 percent come from the WWE Universe. With that said, it's time to meet the Rookie Divas. Kaitlyn, please step forward. I want you to take about 30 or 45 seconds to tell the Universe who you are."

"You're so handsome," Kaitlyn said. "WWE Universe, my name is Kaitlyn and I'm not just the girl next door. I use to live two houses down; remember every Fourth of July when your mailbox would explode? That was me. I'm the girl that gave you your first kiss and then gave you a wedgie two seconds later. I'm the girl that won Homecoming Queen and Class Clown in the same night. There's something about me, WWE Universe, and I hope to capture your heart in NXT season three."

"Thank you very much. Aksana. Please step forward and introduce yourself to the WWE Universe."

"Hello, Baltimore," Aksana said. "WWE Universe, it's my pleasure to introduce myself to all of you. I like to call myself a billion dollar baby from Lithuania, Aksana. You see, Aksana here not my mistake, Aksana here to follow her dreams and her heart. She's beautiful, she is smart, she's talented, she's gorgeous…She loves her dog, she loves to go to the gym, her favorite colors are black and gold like her Pro. The second generation star, Goldust." Then Aksana blew a kiss to Goldust. "So WWE Universe, let me entertain you."

"She loves double-double e. Maxine, please step forward, tell the world."

"First off, what did you just say?" Maxine said. "More importantly about me, Maxine, you see, I have three senses: a business sense, street sense, and common sense. The average person is lucky to have any of those qualities. As you see, I am not average; so makes me a triple threat, a triple threat in a skirt. I am Maxine and the only position for me in WWE is at the top."

"Thank you, Maxine. A.J., please step forward. Welcome to NXT season three, A.J."

"First of all," A.J. said, "someone seriously needs to hug you. And second of all, you guys are seriously witnessing a dream come true right now. For the past thirteen years, I have done nothing but dreamed of being a Diva and worked my butt off to get here. I have so many goals, I wanna be the Women's Champion and I actually have boy measurements. And more importantly. I wanna win NXT right now and there is not one girl and there is not a damn thing that is going to stop A.J."

"Jamie, please step forward.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said. "I'm a Florida girl and I'm ready to step out from behind this microphone and I'm ready to be part of the "greatest entertainment in the whole world. It is my privilege, it is my honor to be able to compete in front of each and every one of you, the WWE Universe. I never put anything less than 110 percent into anything I do, look at me. I will win this competition to be, I will be the next NXT breakout Diva, and I look forward to the hard work and dedication that is required to earn that right."

"Thank you, Jamie. Last, but not least, Naomi, front and center."

"Hey, WWE Universe!" Naomi said. "You see, I think the WWE Universe has been missing something for a long time: the one and the only Naomi. You see, the thing about me is I'm a fighter; I do not back down and I will not be intimidated by anybody of any size. But you know what? Talk is cheap and actions speak way louder than words. So I'm not gonna babble about all the things I can do or have accomplished because when it's all said and done, I know that my actions are gonna prove exactly why I will be NXT season three next breakout star."

Once all the Rookie Divas were introduce, it was known from Matt that the first elimination was in four weeks and whichever Rookie Diva wins the most competitions in those four weeks will immunity.

So far, Naomi won two competitions: a dance-off with the unusual dance partners of Michael Cole, Josh Matthews and Tony Chimel and the Capture the Flag race.

The first show of NXT season three went off without a hitch when towards the end…

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said coming out from the curtain grabbing Kaitlyn by her arm dragging her. "I wanna take this opportunity to show the WWE Universe why I should Kaitlyn's WWE Pro instead of those two bitches standing on the stage right now. Kaitlyn, I want you to do your introduction one more time to the WWE Universe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Primo said. "What are you doing out here? This is A.J.'s moment, this is her first win, let her shine. Why are you raining on her parade?"

"I don't care about your Rookie Diva. I mean, you may be used to living with failure, but I live with success. Here, just say it."

"You know, Vickie," A.J. said, "why don't you go, as in go away."

"Do you know who you're talking to? You have no idea. Kaitlyn, get her, sick her!"

Kaitlyn attacked A.J. as Skye and Shayna were pushing around Vickie and Kaitlyn went for a body slam but A.J. escaped shoved Kaitlyn onto Vickie. Vickie screamed and threw a fit as Skye and Shayna were mocking her and Vickie rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

Skye and Shayna were confronting Kaitlyn as Primo raised A.J.'s arm in the air and hugged her as NXT came to a close.

A little later, Smackdown was on and LayCool were backstage talking with Kaval behind them on the stairs.

"You look good," Michelle said.

"No, you look good," Layla said.

"How funny for that mystery RAW GM to put Melina and Shayna Brooke in a match for the Unified Divas' Championship."

"Yeah, I mean, no one knows who he or she is for that matter."

"Yeah, but can you imagine Melina and Shayna's face when I finally step into the ring with either one of them?"

"Wait, I'm facing Melina or Shayna."

"No, you're not facing Melina or Shayna, I'm facing Melina or Shayna."

"No, I'm giving them something to cry about."

"No, no, no, I've beaten Melina for the Women's Championship."

Then Lay-Cool continued arguing when…

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Kaval said, "please calm down. Tonight's my first night here on Smackdown and I can barely hear myself think because all I hear is…" Then Kaval was mocking Lay-Cool. "Please, come on."

"Rewind, real talk," Lay-Cool said.

"Are you kidding me, Kaval?" Michelle said. "You wouldn't be there without us."

"I know," Layla said. "We made you."

"You think people voted for you? They wanna keep seeing us, hello."

"Uh-huh."

"You really think the Universe want to see this?"

Then Michelle made fun of Kaval's stare.

"I didn't want to see that," Layla said, "and I didn't want to hear, 'It's not the size of the fighter…'"

"It's the size of whatever he says in his voice," Michelle said mocking Kaval.

"Okay, okay, enough," Kaval said. "I have a match to prepare for tonight. Can we talk about this later, please?"

"We'd be lucky if we talk to you at all."

"He's got a big head," Layla said.

"He's got a big head because you kissed him."

"No, I'm facing Melina or Shayna."

"No, I'm facing Melina or Shayna."

Then Kaval left the room as he walked past Dream's Secret who covered themselves with a magazine.

"Excuse me, Kaval," Destiny said as she and Shayna walked towards Kaval.

"Rewind, real talk," Dream's Secret said.

"How rude is Lay-Cool?"

"You know, I don't think they were meant to be your WWE Pros," Shayna said. "Hell, it would've been better if my husband Kofi Kingston was your WWE Pros instead of that snotty brat Michael McGullicutty."

"Yeah, I mean, Lay-Cool, they talk a lot, they make fun of the Divas and they said they want to face Shayna or Melina after Night of Champions."

"I don't think so," Dream's Secret said.

"And they had no right to clown you like that especially after you won season two of NXT," Shayna said.

"Yeah," Destiny said.

"Kaval, you don't need Lay-Cool because they didn't need you."

"What you need is a dose of Angelic strength, meaning us part of the Angelic Coalition."

"Okay, Kaval, you have your first match to prepare for, so in honor of my WWE Pro partner, Skye…"

"We'll leave with a special good luck kiss, way better than Lay-Cool's."

"Oh, yeah."

Then Dream's Secret both kissed Kaval on his cheeks.

"See ya, Kaval," Shayna said.

Then Dream's Secret walked away as Kaval smiled.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Chris Masters versus Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie and Chavo Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp along with Chavo and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring along with Vickie and Chavo. Dolph and Chavo got on the turnbuckles and were raising their arms in the air as Vickie applauded for them.

Then both men got back down as Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with her NXT Pro Kaitlyn following her and gave the microphone to her.

Shayna was wearing a colorful indigo, green, brown and black paisley print mini dress with a single long bell sleeve and her hair curled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my NXT Pro, the WWE Women's Champion and member of the Angelic Coalition, Shayna Brooke," Kaitlyn said as she gave the microphone back to Shayna.

"Alright, Kaitlyn, that was good," Shayna said, "but you must be nothing short of extraordinary. Let me show you how it's done. Boom squad, stand up and squad up and welcome the man who will become the new Intercontinental Champion, my husband, Kofi Kingston!"

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Chris Masters following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the four walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Dolph and Chavo got out of the ring as Kofi got on the turnbuckles looking at Dolph and was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got back down as he, Shayna and Kaitlyn got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph immediately went to take down Chris by the leg but Chris shoved him off and landed a clothesline and Chris lifted Dolph over his head and landed a press slam for a two count and Chris grabbed Dolph as Dolph landed a knee to the midsection as he made the tag to Chavo and Chavo leaped into the ring. Chavo went for a clothesline but Chris countered with the Master Lock and Chavo grabbed the top rope for a break and Dolph distracted Chris as Chris knocked him off the ring apron as Chavo landed a chop block and was stomping on Chris' knee as he made the tag back to Dolph.

Chavo grabbed Chris' leg as he kicked away at Chris and landed an elbow drop and was kicking away at Chris again as the referee pulled him away and Chavo kicked Chris as Dolph grabbed Chris by his leg and went for an ankle lock as Chris tried to make the tag to Kofi and Chris kicked Dolph away as he made the tag to Kofi. Kofi leaped on the top turnbuckle and landed a leaping clothesline and chops to the chest before hitting a dropkick sending Dolph to the corner and Kofi leaped onto Dolph and punched away on him before flipping back down on the mat and Dolph kicked Kofi in the face and both men delivered simultaneous clotheslines.

Both men were down and Chris got into the ring as Dolph made the tag to Chavo but the referee stopped because he didn't see it and Chavo was complaining as Dolph got to his feet and complained to the referee as well and then Kofi landed the Trouble In Paradise for the win before Chris knocked Chavo off the ring apron.

Shayna and Kaitlyn got into the ring and Shayna hugged Kofi as Vickie was complaining. Kofi and Chris hugged each other as their arms were raised by the referee and Kofi & Shayna looked at Vickie as she was still complaining and helped Dolph to his feet.

Later after Smackdown was over and Kofi & Shayna were in their hotel room eating strawberries as Kofi was on the bed and Shayna was sitting on the floor.

"So, do you think I'll be doing a good job of being an NXT Pro along with Skye?" Shayna said.

"Should that even be a question?" Kofi said.

"Not really."

"Shay, you'll do great with Skye, I know you will. I can't even believe Vickie would show up dragging Kaitlyn along like she was her property and ordering her to attack A.J."

"Hey, Vickie should've saw this coming the second she fired Aloisia. I mean, Vickie as a WWE Pro? Puh-lease. You know she's trying to sabotage our job as a WWE Pro to make us look bad."

"Yeah."

"But now, you have a big advantage come Night of Champions. If Vickie gets you disqualified in any way, you will be the Intercontinental Champion, meaning no get-out-of-jail free card for Dolph."

"Hey, the only advantage I need is you." Then Kofi entangled his hand with Shayna. "You've been there for me through the last several weeks and I know that this time I'll win."

"Don't worry about a thing, Kofi. Now that Skye and I have Vickie's job as WWE Pros, the bitch won't know what will hit her the next couple of months."

"I like it when you talk tough."

"Really?"

"Really."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other.


	132. RAW Roulette

**Chapter 132: RAW Roulette**

RAW was in Cincinnati, Ohio and it was the return of RAW Roulette, meaning a spin of a wheel will determine the stipulation the match.

Christina was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room making some last minute plans of her upcoming wedding when Jasmine walked in.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Christina said.

"What are you doing?"

"Making some last minute plans for my wedding; I really appreciate you and the others coming. That means a lot of me. And to tell you the truth, I never thought I'd see the day I'll be getting married."

"It was long time coming, especially for five years. And hey, I'm glad you're able to come to Scene 42's concert Wednesday night. I'm still getting goosebumps thinking about that night."

"That's because you girls have performed musically in front of a sell-out crowd. You'll do great."

"Thank you; speaking of the girls, I have to catch up with them. Talk to you in a bit."

"Okay."

Then Jasmine quickly left the Coalition's locker room.

A little later, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and got back down as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a lavender and black lace mini dress, a lavender leather jacket, and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan got back down as Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Bodyslam Challenge between Edge and Evan Bourne," Justin Roberts announced.

Edge and Evan locked up and Edge went for a bodyslam but Evan slipped out and was kicking Edge in the leg sending him to the corner and kicked him in the chest and went to whip Edge to the other corner but Edge reversed and Evan floated onto his shoulder and Edge tried again for a body slam but Evan held onto the top rope. Edge pulled him away and Evan escaped as he landed a leaping kick beneath the chin and Edge slowly collapsed as Jasmine laughed. Evan went for a bodyslam but Edge slipped out and landed the Edge–O–Matic and then got that look in his eyes and landed a one-hand bodyslam for the win.

Jasmine shook her head as the referee raised Edge's arm in the air and turned his head to Evan as he backed into the corner and waited for Evan to turn around as Edge landed the spear. Evan rolled out of the ring and Jasmine covered her mouth as Edge got up and raised his arms in the air as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager. Michael Cole went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…"

__

"Congratulations on your victory, Edge; however, since you blandly took advantage of your opponent after the match, I would like to see compete in a second bodyslam challenge against this man."

Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and Mark came out from the curtain with a smile on his face. Jasmine smiled and nodded her head as Mark walked down the ramp and Edge turned his head as Jasmine pointed at him saying, "You are so dead." Mark got into the ring and raised his arms in the air as the referee called for the bell

Mark went after Edge towards the corner but Edge ducked and was hitting right hands as Mark shoved Edge away and Edge stumbled to the corner as Mark went for a splash but Edge moved out of the way and went for a bodyslam but Mark fell on Edge and Edge before delivering a bodyslam for the decisive win.

Jasmine applauded for Mark as the referee raised Mark's arm in the air and Mark got out of the ring as he hugged Jasmine and he checked on Evan as he and Jasmine helped Evan to his feet.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was walking backstage and stopped as the Ambernathy Girls approached her.

"Well, if isn't the sisters named Ambernathy," Jasmine said. "Where have you been since the last time you got embarrassed by me and Skye?"

"That is none of your concern," Paris said. "Besides, we ended up with a good laugh because we knew that your loser husband couldn't possibly body slam Edge."

"And look what he ended up with also," Gabrielle said as she got in Jasmine's face, "a spear."

"He's 183 pounds, Jasmine!" Katrina said. "You knew that!"

"So what?" Jasmine said. "I've always believed in Evan and I still do."

"'I've always believed in Evan and I still do,'" Paris said mocking Jasmine. "Really? Then why he is now hiding behind Mark Henry's back? Because he is a chicken!"

Then the sisters laughed as Mark Henry and Christina walked behind them and then the Ambernathy Girls stopped laughing.

"Is there a problem here?" Christina said. "I could've sworn I heard one of you calling Evan Bourne is a chicken and he hides behind Mark Henry's back. Why don't you say that to his face?"

Then Mark stepped up a little as the Ambernathy Girls backed up and immediately walked away.

A little later, John was doing some warm-ups on a pull-up bar and he jumped down as he was doing his parkour training with some obstacle-course-like moves using the traveling cases and stagehands as props to warm up.

Then he stopped as he went to a table where Skye was waiting for him and she handed him his sunglasses and fur coat.

"Ready?" Skye said.

"I'm ready," John said.

"Let's go."

Then John and Skye walked away arm-in-arm.

John was facing Sheamus in a Falls Count Anywhere match and if John beat Sheamus, he would take Chris Jericho's place in the six-pack challenge at Night of Champions.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his WWE Championship belt in the air and pounded his chest as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he pounded his chest again and took off his necklace as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a heather grey ruched one shoulder long sleeve cutout side dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down and took off his fur coat as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Sheamus locked up and Sheamus clubbed John in the back and landed a right hand as he grabbed John by his hair and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Sheamus went to pull John into a clothesline but John ducked and quickly rolled up Sheamus for a near fall and Sheamus landed a hard forearm to the face and stomped on John's midsection. Then Sheamus whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Sheamus' legs and landed a dropkick for a two count and John grabbed Sheamus as Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection and tossed John out of the ring but John landed on his feet and then played cat and mouse with Sheamus.

Sheamus was about to get back in the ring but John landed a low dropkick to his legs sending Sheamus face-first onto the ring apron and leaped through the ropes with a head scissors takedown and kicked Sheamus in the chest for a two count and John grabbed Sheamus as he kicked him again in the chest and Sheamus then shoved John into the guardrail.

The two took a breather and Sheamus went after John but John landed a back body drop sending Sheamus over the guardrail into the front row of the crowd and John backed away as he was flying over the guardrail with a running plancha onto Sheamus and punched away at him and made a cover for a two count. Sheamus and John ended up near the production and pyro area and John landed a couple of forearms and went for another one but Sheamus blocked and landed the Irish Curse backbreaker and Sheamus slingshotted John across an arena barrier and landed a knee on John's face sending him to the floor.

Then Sheamus covered for a two count and grabbed John by his hair as he landed a right hand and John slid across the floor and Sheamus went for the bicycle kick but John ducked as Sheamus kicked the stage equipment and the pyro sparked and John kicked Sheamus in the leg and hit a right hand. Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and hit a couple of right hands as he placed John on the stage and hit his chest on the steel floor and covered for a nearfall and Sheamus pounded his chest as he grabbed John and hit a right hand and stomped on him as he hit another right hand.

Sheamus grabbed John as he went to throw John off the stage as Skye begged him not to but John slipped out and was kicking John and Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection then tried to throw John off the stage but John did a parkour counter to land on his feet and Sheamus freaked out as he went after John. John landed a low dropkick to the legs and landed a springboard kick to the back of the head for a two count and John grabbed Sheamus as Sheamus threw John into the side of the grandstands and covered for a two count and Sheamus went for a suplex but John slipped out and Sheamus landed a back elbow.

Sheamus then retrieved a chair as John disappeared from view and Skye was looking around when suddenly, John was on top of the RAW platform and Sheamus looked up as John came flying off the platform with a big splash and covered for a two count and Chris Jericho suddenly came out and used the chair over John's back and walked away as Sheamus then made the cover for the win.

Skye immediately attacked Chris as she was beating on him and a couple of referees came out and pulled her away as she was screaming, "You idiot! You cost my boyfriend his shot! I hate you! I hate you!"

Chris got up and fixed himself up and walked away without looking back acting like nothing had happened. The referees helped calmed down Skye as she stormed away to where John was.

Several minutes later, Skye was standing outside of the Angelic Coalition's locker room when Shayna came out.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Shayna asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Skye said. "I know what you're thinking: you've never seen me act like that before and why? Because Chris Jericho is a liar. I thought he would be gone after losing to my boyfriend last week so he wouldn't be in the Six Pack Challenge at Night of Champions. Oh, but no; he claims he's an honest man, but he's a liar full of shit."

"And now, he's back in the match beating the Hart Dynasty in a Steel Cage match that the Hart Dynasty could've easily won. Why didn't the mystery G.M. just put John in the Six Pack Challenge replacing Chris Jericho instead of a match?"

"Yeah, he's so busy punishing Chris Jericho, that's what should happen."

"I am beyond pissed right now and I know John will be."

"Okay, just calm down and don't get all worked up, okay? Let's go."

Then Skye and Shayna walked back inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room.


	133. Fatal Attraction

**Chapter 133: "Fatal" Attraction**

Smackdown was in Detroit, Michigan and Kofi was facing Jack Swagger in a match

Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny were rehearsing as Scene 42 for their concert tomorrow night at The Palace of Auburn Hills and rehearsal came to an end as they were tired.

"Alright, girls, that is it," Destiny said.

"Whoo, thank God," Shayna said as she grabbed her water.

"I can't even believe that we are going to have a concert right here tomorrow night," Skye said. "I mean, I'm used to wrestling in front of a live crowd, but not performing musically in front of a live crowd."

"Hey, it happened during Wrestlemania," Jasmine said, "that was only the beginning."

"Yeah, that was only the beginning."

"But tomorrow night is gonna be huge," Destiny said. "All of our friends and family are be here, I'm a little nervous though."

"With this and Night of Champions coming up," Shayna said, "you never know when something huge will come up."

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

Then the girls grabbed their stuff and headed backstage.

Later that night, NXT was on and Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna and Kaitlyn following her.

Skye was wearing a white floral print tulle trim belted tube mini dress and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a silver zipper closure shimmer style mini dress and her hair curled.

"What's up, everyone," Shayna said. "Since our Rookie Diva Kaitlyn embarrassed Vickie Guerrero last week, she was granted to compete in a mixed tag team match right here tonight."

"And since we are WWE Pros as Divas," Skye said, "with a flip of a coin, we have decided to team Kaitlyn up with a former WWE Pro from last season. He is the Shaman of Sexy, the Monday Night Delight, my boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen, John Morrison."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The four walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John took off his fur coat and got back down as Primo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with A.J. following him. The two walked down the ramp and A.J. got into the ring as Primo leaped and flipped into the ring and A.J., Kaitlyn, Skye and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Primo locked up and John landed a couple of right hands and Primo hit a dropkick as Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain and John made the tag to Kaitlyn and A.J. got into the ring as she went behind Kaitlyn in a waistlock and rolled up Kaitlyn for a one count and applied a side headlock on Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn went for a back suplex but A.J. held on and Kaitlyn hit a couple of forearms and shoved A.J. to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and stepped on A.J. as she grabbed her by the hair but A.J. kicked Kaitlyn in the head and A.J. kicked Kaitlyn in the midsection and grabbed her as she landed a couple forearms and kicked Kaitlyn in the leg.

Then A.J. bounced off the ropes and landed a cross body for a one count and Kaitlyn landed a clothesline made the tag to John and Primo leaped into the ring with a double axe handle and bounced off the ropes as he bounced off the ropes and landed a rolling elbow and a dropkick and Primo got John in the corner as he was hitting rights and lefts. Primo went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and Primo bounced off with a clothesline and Primo grabbed John as he kicked him in the midsection and hit a spinning leg sweep for a two count and John stumbled to the corner as Primo went for a splash but John moved out of the way.

Then John landed the Flying Chuck and the Starship Pain for the pin and the win.

Then Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn got into they raised each other's arm in the air and Kaitlyn shook John's hand as Dolph immediately got into the ring as he applauded for Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn jumped in Dolph's arms. Vickie looked a little disgusted as Skye and Shayna looked on as Kaitlyn continued celebrating with Dolph and Vickie slowly walked away being agitated.

That made Skye and Shayna look at each other as they decided to keep a close eye on Vickie at what was really going on later when Kaitlyn and Dolph were backstage talking to each other.

"I am so excited, my first win," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Dolph said. "I'm used to winning."

"Dolph, Kaitlyn, hi," Vickie said as she approached Dolph and Kaitlyn.

"Hey, Vickie."

"Both of you did an amazing job tonight."

"Yeah."

"Kaitlyn, could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Oh, sure," Kaitlyn said. "Thank you."

"I said excuse me!"

"What's the deal?" Dolph asked

"What was all that about?"

"What? We won."

"You're both all over each other."

"No, she jumped into my arms, she was excited. We won, I win all the time, but it was the first time."

"If you pull that again, you're going to lose all of…..this."

Then Vickie walked away as Dolph looked down while Skye and Shayna watched from behind the crates.

"You know," Skye said, "we may have use Kaitlyn to our advantage against Vickie Guerrero."

"What do you mean?" Shayna said.

"Did you see what was going on just now? If we can get Kaitlyn to seduce Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero will dump him and Kofi might end up the Intercontinental Champion at Night of Champions."

"Oh, now I get it. God, that might work. Maybe Vickie Guerrero will finally leave the WWE with Kaitlyn and the Angelic Coalition being a threat. It'll be too much for her."

"Exactly, come on."

Then Skye and Shayna quietly walked away.

Then it was time for the obstacle course with the contrapments all around the ring.

"Okay, it is now time for the final Diva competition of the evening. Now, Jamie, you won our joke-off; and again, let me remind you, it's very important, because whichever Diva wins the most competitions, will be immune from elimination in three weeks time. With that said, it's time to run the obstacle course. Each Diva will start at the starting line, you high step it through the tires, you will make your way around to go over the barriers, you will then complete ten full push-ups, make your way around the balance beam, come up with this cart, push it with all your might over the finish line. Whichever Diva does this in the shortest amount of time, win this Rookie competition. Do you understand? Are you ready? Kaitlyn, you are up first, start at the y yellow line. On your mark, get set…"

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me, Kaitlyn, since you embarrassed me last week and you, Skye and Shayna, used my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler after the mixed-tag match, you need to win the obstacle course. Now to make sure you do that and since I should be your WWE Pro instead of Skye and Shayna, I am going to show you how to run this obstacle course with perfection. So watch and learn."

"Okay, uh, Vickie, on your mark…Are you ready? You gotta stretch? You're gonna do some yoga?"

Vickie did some stretching like she was in a Pilates class.

"On your mark, get set, go."

Vickie eventually ran the obstacle course in fine fashion. She lost her balance on the balance beam halfway around and she fell down face-first to draw laughs from Skye and Shayna. The two girls walked over to Vickie as she then screamed and shrieked as Skye and Shayna laughed. She was too distraught to finish and screamed all the way up the ramp and crossed the yellow line at 1:27.2 and stomped off to the back.

Kaitlyn ended up winning the obstacle course, but then…Michael Cole smashed a gong next to him it over and over before taking the microphone and saying,

"This is ridiculous! This whole show is ridiculous! This whole show violates everything about my journalistic integrity. I was a war correspondent and now I'm covering this! I'm done, I'm done with you, I'm done with this entire show!"

Then Michael threw down the microphone and walked away to the back as the Rookie Divas and WWE Pros taunted him.

Michael Cole has acting delusional as of late and even cheering for the Miz which easily made everyone sick to their stomachs. Maybe it was finally time that Michael Cole left the WWE so Jim Ross could come back, much to everyone's view.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Jack Swagger.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black animal sequined print panels, strapless jumpsuit and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got back down as Shayna handed him a microphone.

"Alright," Kofi said. "Now everybody knows that the only reason that Dolph Ziggler is Intercontinental Champion right now is because of one person…Vickie Guerrero. I mean, what kind of man hides behind his woman? What kind of man has his woman fight his battles for him? A coward, and in Dolph's case, that woman's a loudmouth, nasty, beast of a woman, is she? I mean, Vickie has done everything in her power to ensure that her flavor of the month keeps the Intercontinental Champion around his waist by any means necessary. But this Sunday, things are gonna be a little bit different because if Dolph happens to get disqualified for any reason, he will lose the Intercontinental Champion to me. If Dolph gets counted out, he will lose the Intercontinental Champion to me. So I'm gonna do the WWE Universe a favor because I love ya'll, I do. I love y'all. This Sunday, not only will I win the Intercontinental Championship, but I will also rid the WWE of the most repulsive couple in Smackdown history; because I have a funny feeling that as soon as that IC gold is removed from around Dolph Ziggler's waist, Vickie Guerrero will remove herself from Dolph Ziggler. This Sunday at Night of Champions, I guaranteed you all that there will be Trouble in Paradise. Now Boom Squad, squad up one time. Boom, boom, boom, come on!"

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp and got into the ring without doing his usual push-ups and got on the turnbuckles as he stared at the crowd. Then Jack got back down as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack immediately went for a single-leg takedown but Kofi held on as the two stared at each other and locked up again when Jack went for another single-leg takedown and went for the ankle lock but Kofi rolled through and kicked Jack off and the two stared at each other again before Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi kicked him to the ribs. Kofi tried to kick Jack as Jack went behind Kofi and shoved him to the ropes as he was hitting few forearms to the back of Kofi's head and landed a belly suplex as he held onto Kofi in a waistlock on the mat and Kofi got to his feet and Jack took him down by his leg and went for the ankle lock.

But Kofi rolled through sending Jack to the corner and Kofi was hitting rights and lefts before he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and Kofi ducked a clothesline and flew at Jack with a flying forearm for a two count and Kofi kicked Jack to the corner and was kicking away at him before the referee pulled him away. Jack got out of the ring to take a short break and he went back in and immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back and applied an abdominal stretch and Kofi got to his feet as Jack took him down and applied an armlock for a while.

Kofi got to his feet as he kicked Jack and went for another kick but Jack grabbed his leg and took him down and with he catapulted Kofi over the top rope but Kofi held on and got on the ring apron as Jack charged and Kofi hit a shoulder block and leaped into a springboard crossbody but landed right in Jack's arms and Jack landed a belly-to-back suplex. Then Jack went to toss Kofi out of the ring but Kofi held as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and was clubbing Kofi in the back and backed away before applying another abdominal stretch on the ropes and Kofi was trying to fight back but Jack grabbed him and landed a belly-to-back suplex and a Vader Bomb for a two count.

Jack was holding on to Kofi's leg and then immediately applied an inverted headlock and the two were rolling around in the ring as Jack tried to pull Kofi out of the ring but Kofi held as he was hitting Jack in the head and Jack was choking Kofi on the bottom rope and hit a right hand as he did it again and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count. Jack was clubbing Kofi in the back and applied a body scissors for a while and Kofi was fighting back with back elbows to break out of the hold and Kofi crawled to the corner as Jack charged into a boot to the face and Kofi went for a pendulum kick as Jack charged at him but Jack held on and was hitting a couple of forearms to Kofi's back and dragged him down on the mat as he covered for a two count.

Jack shoved Kofi and was trying to hold him down as he was choking him with his knee before the referee pulled him away and Jack grabbed Kofi's legs and catapulted him throat-first into the bottom rope and Kofi was fighting back with a right hand and Jack clubbed Kofi in the head and Kofi continued to fight back as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and a snap mare. Then Jack applied a seated abdominal stretch and Kofi got to his feet as Jack clubbed him in the back and went to toss Kofi out of the ring but Kofi held on as he landed on the ring apron and Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way and kicked Jack in the chest three times.

Then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a two count and Kofi was hitting chops to the chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Jack ducked and Kofi went for the S.O.S. but Jack shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise but Jack ducked. Then Jack applied the ankle lock but Kofi quickly grabbed the ropes and Kofi rolled out of the ring as Jack followed and tried to kick the ringsteps into Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi leaped onto the ring steps and landed a Thesz press onto Jack as he was punching away at him and Jack shoved Kofi away.

Both men rolled back in the ring and Kofi leaped onto Jack's shoulders and punched away at him again but Jack got Kofi on his shoulders and Kofi tried to flip out but Jack held on and went for the ankle lock but Kofi kicked away and ran into a big boot and Jack went for a Vader Bomb but Kofi lifted his feet and landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna got into the ring and helped Kofi up as she raised his arm in the air and Kofi climbed the turnbuckles and clapped his hands as Shayna applauded for him.

After Smackdown was over, Jasmine, Shayna, Skye, and Destiny were at the hotel restaurant for a late night dinner.

"Here's to tomorrow night," Destiny said as the girls tipped their glasses.

"So, Skye and Shayna," Jasmine said, "are you two still set on using Kaitlyn to get rid of Vickie Guerrero?"

"That's the next phase of our plan," Skye said.

"I mean, let's face it," Shayna said. "Vickie is a whore, how many guys has she's been around with ever since she came to the WWE? At least five. Doesn't she ever learn?"

"Nope, and Dolph Ziggler is too stupid to realize that maybe she's using him to get his money or possibility worse," Jasmine said.

"That's one of the reasons she came back," Destiny said. "To get revenge on 'Eddie's Angels' and us as well."

"What is she gonna do?" Shayna said. "She knows nobody is gonna help her, so what is she gonna do?"

"She's out of options especially with Night of Champions coming up," Skye said.

"That too."

"I think using Kaitlyn to get to Dolph Ziggler is a good idea," Jasmine said, "because if anything, Vickie will dump him to she'll move on to the next superstar and her true colors will show once again."

"I'll drink to that."


	134. Christina's TexasStyle Wedding

**NOTE: I'm sorry it's taking me long to catch up with this story since I'm working so much. Please bare with me.**

**Chapter 134: Christina's Texas-Style Wedding**

Three days later…

The day was Christina and Josh's wedding day in Christina's hometown of Houston, Texas. As Christina wanted it, she wanted to get married in a Texas courthouse and have a traditional Texas-style reception at her parents' house.

The Angelic Coalition, their significant others, Christina's family and her closest friends had gathered at the courthouse lobby awaiting as Jasmine walked over to Christina.

Christina was wearing an ivory spaghetti strap rosette ball gown and had a red rose in her curly hair.

"You look really beautiful, Chris," Jasmine said. "I'm really happy for you."

"Me, too," Christina said. "I'm a little nervous because I never thought I'd see the day I get married. But it was a long time coming. Thank you, Jasmine, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Then the two women hugged each other as Josh walked over to them.

"Josh, please take care of Chris," Jasmine said.

"I always do," Josh said as he wrapped his arm around Christina.

"Everyone, we're ready," Christina's father, Jacob, said he came out from the courtroom.

"Are you ready?" Josh asked Christina.

"I am ready," Christina said.

Then everyone followed Josh and Christina into the courtroom and the doors were closed.

Several minutes later, the wedding went smoothly without a hitch as Christina and Josh were saying their vows.

"Josh," the judge said, "will you take Christina Alexis Borden to be your lawfully, wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Josh said.

"Christina," the judge said, "will you take Josh Samuel Merritt to be your lawfully, wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Christina said.

"Then by the powers vested in me in the state of Texas, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Then Christina and Josh kissed each other as everyone applauded & cheered and walked down the aisle of the courthouse along with the best men, the maids of honor, and Shayna's parents.

A half hour later, the reception was being held in Christina's parents' house and just as Christina wanted it, a Texas-style reception.

The huge backyard was nicely decorated with white and red pearlized balloon floating including an arch behind Christina and Josh's sweetheart table and there was a DJ and a band playing on a stage.

The food being served were the traditional Texas food of burgers, fried chicken, BBQ chicken, corn, cornbread, chili, biscuits, and Texas iced tea.

Everyone was eating, dancing and having a good time just the way a Texas wedding day should be.

"I'm telling you," Jasmine said, "we've been in two weddings so far this year and I cannot over the feeling of my wedding back in May."

"You could never get over the feeling of your wedding," Madison said. "Can't even shut up about it."

"Hey, I'm 'happily' married for your information."

"Evan, please control your wife."

"Sorry, Maddie," Evan said. "I can't do it."

"I could never my stepsister," Alex said as everyone laughed.

"Oh, my God," Skye said.

"What?" Shayna said.

"Look who's here."

Then the girls turned their heads to see Delancey and Bobby with their now two-month-old son, Dylan.

"It's Delancey and Bobby," Destiny said. "And they brought their son Dylan with them."

"Come on," Skye said.

Then the Angelic Coalition left their table as they walked over to Delancey and Bobby.

"Delancey!" Jasmine said.

"Hey!" Delancey said as she and Bobby greeted the Coalition.

"Is this Dylan?"

"Yes, it is."

"He is so adorable," Madison said.

"I know."

"Can I hold him?" Shayna said.

"Sure."

Then Delancey carefully placed Dylan in Shayna's arms as the Angelic Coalition were enjoying the moment.

"He is so adorable," Destiny said. "I'll bet it was hard going through hours of labor when you had him delivered."

"God, it was painful," Delancey said. "Really painful."

"Yeah, she couldn't stop squeezing my hand so much," Bobby said.

"So when are you coming back to the WWE?" Skye said.

"The beginning of next year," Delancey said. "I got to get my body back into shape and train again."

"Hey, Bobby, I'll bet you're helping her with that."

"Oh, yes, that's been my job since Dylan was born. I couldn't be any more happier seeing him being brought into the world.

"I'm really happy to hear that," Madison said.

Several minutes later, Destiny, Jasmine, Shayna and Skye went to the stage as Jasmine walked up to the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Jasmine said as everyone quieted down. "I'm sure that everybody is having a good time in celebrating Christina and Josh's wedding and the reason my friends and I are onstage is because we're going to sing one of our songs as Scene 42 and we wanted to dedicate this to both Christina and Josh. I hope you enjoy it."

Then the DJ played the instrumental version of the cover of "Why I Love You So Much" by Monica and the girls as Scene 42 started performing.

__

(Skye)

Oooh baby

You mean the world

Ooh, and everything that I want for

Since I've been your girl

Oh, my whole life has been much better than ever before

You got a tender sweet love

Yes, you do

That weakens me and takes over me whenever we touch

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

Baby, that's just why I can't get enough

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

I love only you

(Jasmine)

Now you say that you're down

Oh, you said you won't play around

No, no, not with my heart

And when your boys come around

No, you're not disrespecting me

And not trying to be Mr.-Wanna-be-hard

You let them know that I'm yours

Yes, you do

By holding me and kissing me

Let them know that for sure, yeah

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

(Jasmine)

(Why I love you)

Baby, that's just why I can't get enough

(Jasmine)

(Whoa, yes)

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

I love only you

(Jasmine)

(Yes)

(Shayna)

You don't ever say I'm too young for you, baby

I've been around enough to know enough to know just what I want

(Destiny)

You don 't move too fast or make me rush

No, one day we're gonna talk about making love, no doubt

Baby, when the time is right, yes

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

(Destiny)

(I love you so much)

Baby, that's just why I can't get enough

(Destiny)

(I can't live without you, baby)

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

I love only you

(Shayna)

Baby, no one else can do what you're doing to me

You take me and you hold me

You rock me in your arms, baby

And I love you for that, baby

You don't front in front of your friends

And you're smart enough to be a real man

(Scene 42)

(I love only you)

And I love you

And I love you

And I love you for that baby

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

(Shayna)

(You can't stop giving it to me)

Baby, that's just why I can't get enough

(Shayna)

(No, no)

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

(Shayna)

(Yes)

I love only you

(Shayna)

(Yes)

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

Baby, that's just why I can't get enough

Baby, that's just why I love you so much

I love only you

Then everyone cheered and applauded as Scene 42 bowed down and got off the stage. Then Christina walked over to the girls and gave them a huge hug as tears came from her eyes.


	135. Night of Champions

**Chapter 135: Night of Champions**

Night of Champions was in Chicago, Illinois and Shayna was sitting in the Angelic Coalition's locker room looking at Rochelle's new music video which premiered on Smackdown last week.

Then Skye walked inside as she noticed Shayna watching the music video.

"Rochelle looks really good," Skye said, "and she can sing well, too."

"It won't be long before she goes on tour on her own and we got two shows left," Shayna said.

"Yeah." Then Skye noticed Shayna looking gloomy. "You're worried about the Intercontinental Championship match, are you?"

"I shouldn't be worried. I mean, my husband has a real fair advantage and there are one, too many times Vickie Guerrero screwed my husband. Well, not anymore. Tonight is it; after this, no more complaints, no more chances for Dolph Ziggler because I have had it."

"Well, we got Kaitlyn to 'keep Dolph company.' She will be a good advantage against Vickie if Vickie continues to get in our way."

"Yeah, that's our Plan B. Okay, let me get prepared for tonight."

Then Shayna got up from the floor and left the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

Then Night of Champion was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please help welcome the reigning and future IC champion and my boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp along and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Vickie applauded for him. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna and her NXT Rookie Kaitlyn following him.

Shayna was wearing a fuchsia long-sleeve mini dress with a cut out above the bust, jeweled tribal designs on the sleeves and a glittering rhinestone wings on the back, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring as Kaitlyn stood outside of the ring. Kofi stared at Dolph and got on the turnbuckles and was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and Kofi got back down as Shayna got out of the ring. Kofi walked towards Dolph but the referee held him back and raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph locked up as Kofi got a headlock takedown and Dolph countered with a head scissors and Kofi popped up as Dolph kicked him in the midsection and applied a headlock as he got a takedown and Kofi countered with a headscissors and Dolph popped up as Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph backed into the corner. Then Dolph and Kofi had a staredown as Dolph was kicking Kofi and went to toss Kofi out of the ring but Kofi bounced back as he clotheslined Dolph over the top rope to the floor and Kaitlyn went to check on Dolph as Vickie approached her and sent her to the back.

Vickie then was yelling at Shayna as she was arguing at Dolph and the referee was doing his count as Dolph quickly went back into the ring and arguing with the referee as Kofi rolled up Dolph for a two count and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he landed some chops to the chest and a dropkick sending Dolph to the corner. Kofi went to leap on Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way and landed a baseball slide as he dragged Kofi away from the corner and covered for a two count and then grabbed Kofi as he landed a neck breaker for another two count and Dolph applied a chinlock.

Kofi got to his feet as Dolph switched to a side headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting a couple of back elbows and right hands before Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes as Kofi landed a flying clothesline and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi ran into a boot to the face for a two count. Dolph covered again for a two count and landed a leaping elbow drop for another two count and applied a body scissors into a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as Dolph dragged him down by the hair and covered for a two count and Dolph backed into the corner as he landed a running neck snap for a two count.

Kofi was crawling in the ring as Dolph was kicking him and Kofi was fighting back with back elbows and Kofi hit a forearm as Dolph kicked him in the head and landed a leg drop and then rolled Kofi into a leverage pin attempt for a two count and Dolph bounced Kofi's head on the mat and applied another chinlock. Then Dolph was hitting a couple of back elbows to the neck and landed another leaping elbow drop to the back of the neck for a two count and applied another chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands.

Dolph was hitting a right hand and Kofi was hitting several more right hands sending Dolph to the corner and the referee pulled him back and Kofi ran into a back elbow before Dolph dragged him to the corner and Dolph ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count. Then Kofi landed some chops to the chest and a dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked and kicked Kofi in the midsection and went for a neck breaker but Kofi reversed and shoved Dolph to the ropes and landed a Thesz press before punching away at Dolph.

Kofi was pumping himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph ducked and went for his sleeper hold but Kofi countered quickly and rolled Dolph away and landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Dolph got his foot on the bottom rope. Dolph rolled out of the ring near Vickie and Shayna was about to distract Vickie as Kofi was about to dive onto Dolph, causing Vickie to flee and trip and then Kofi dove onto Dolph and punched away at him and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he landed a scoop slam.

Kofi threw Dolph back in the ring and covered for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he went for the S.O.S. but Dolph immediate applied the sleeper hold and Kofi was fighting against it as he was getting to his feet and dropping to the mat and Kofi got to his feet again as he fought out of the sleeper hold and applied his own sleeper hold. Dolph quickly rammed Kofi throat-first into the middle rope and Vickie rubbed her hands together and was going to slap Kofi as Shayna dared her to do it, but Dolph implored her not to interfere and Kofi recovered and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Dolph ducked and then hit the Zig Zag for the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as Vickie got into the ring and the referee gave Dolph the Intercontinental Championship belt. Vickie walked towards Dolph and had her hands on her hips as Dolph was pleading his case and Shayna shook her head before Dolph raised Vickie's arm in the air. Shayna helped Kofi out of the ring as Dolph hugged Vickie and the two left the ring with smiles on their faces.

In Shayna's mind, after everything Vickie has done to her & Kofi and with the stipulation that was held in the Intercontinental Championship match, Dolph still walked away the champion.

That was the case as Shayna was walking backstage and Kaitlyn walked towards her.

"Shayna, I am so sorry," Kaitlyn said. "I was really hoping that Kofi would win this time."

"Kaitlyn, don't worry, okay?" Shayna said. "Not even the stipulations could get Kofi the Intercontinental Championship back. I mean, I don't understand how Dolph did it and you know what? One of these days, Dolph is gonna regret hooking up with Vickie because I know Vickie really doesn't love Dolph; she loves his money. She's a cougar for a reason and she's gonna get trapped."

"Okay."

"But you know what? I'll figure something out but you are doing a good job being in the middle of Vickie and Dolph. We just gotta keep working at it. Vickie does seem to have a problem with that and she thinks she can do a better job as a Pro than me and Skye. I don't think so."

"Well, what can I do?"

"You leave it up to me and Skye; but right now, I got a title to defend and unify. Let's go."

Then Shayna and Kaitlyn walked away.

Later, it was time for the Unified Divas' Championship match which was Shayna versus Melina.

"The following match is a lumberjill match to unify WWE Divas' and Women's Championships," Tony announced.

Then all of the WWE Divas, including the Angelic Coalition and except Lay-Cool came out from the curtain and surrounded the ring.

Jasmine was wearing her black vintage short-sleeve mini dress with slashes at the back and sleeves, black boots, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a red cross over neckline dress with open sleeves, a revealing keyhole above the bust and stretchy studded leatherette around the waist, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a black halter tie lace top, black leather pants, her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a pink strapless satin dress with an overset look top and lace up side and ruffled skirt and her hair curled. And Madison was wearing a black tank top with a red heart & wings, denim jeans and her hair straight.

Then Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Destiny following her.

"Introducing first, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Shayna was wearing a purple one-strap tank top attached to purple boy shorts, a long purple arm warmer and hand warmer.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Championship belt in the air and got back down as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Melina," Justin announced.

Melina walked down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Melina climbed on the ring apron and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Melina got on the top turnbuckle as she raised her arm in the air and got back down as she gave her belt to the referee and he raised both the Divas' and Women's Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Melina and Shayna locked up for a while as they rolled out of the ring and Shayna rolled back into the ring as Melina climbed on the ring apron and Shayna charged at Melina but Melina kicked her in the midsection and got into the ring as Melina charged with a flying face buster and was hitting a couple of forearms. Then Melina bounced off the ropes and landed a tilt-a-whirl back kick to the face and Shayna shoved Melina to the ropes and Melina kicked Shayna in the knee and Shayna stumbled to the corner as Melina hit a couple more forearms and landed a shoulder tackle before hitting a couple more forearms.

Then Melina whipped Shayna to the corner and Melina charged as she placed Shayna on the middle turnbuckle but Shayna yanked her to the floor by her arm and Melina slowly got up and was about to get into the ring but Shayna bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and dragged Melina to the middle as she covered for a two count. Shayna was kicking Melina and grabbed her as she applied a headscissors and went for a power bomb but Melina countered into a faceplant and Melina was hitting a couple of forearms and kicked Shayna in the midsection and went to whip Shayna to the ropes but Shayna reversed and grabbed Melina as she landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count.

Both women were down as Shayna got up first as she went to stomp on Melina but Melina grabbed her leg and rolled up Shayna for a two count and Shayna landed a clothesline and went for another one but Melina countered into a flying faceplant and was hitting a couple of forearms before landed a jump spinning kick. Shayna tried to get up as Melina landed a dropkick sending Shayna to the ropes and Melina bounced off the ropes as she landed a running knee against Shayna's back against the ropes and Melina screamed as Shayna went for a boot to the face but Melina ducked into a matrix but Shayna dragged Melina down by the hair.

Shayna rammed Melina into the corner and placed her on the top rope and hit a couple of forearms as she climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Melina blocked as the two were trading blows and tumbled together to the floor and Shayna kicked Melina in the midsection and threw Melina back into the ring. Then Lay-Cool immediately ran out from the curtain as all the lumberjills attacked Lay-Cool and Shayna went for a scissors kick but Melina ducked and was hitting Shayna with a couple of forearms and tossed her to the ropes and Shayna landed the S.O.S. for the win.

"The winner of this match and Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Shayna was on her knees raising her arms in the air as the referee gave her both the Women's and Divas' Championship belts and Shayna stood up as her arm was raised by the referee. The rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and hugged Shayna as Lay-Cool were throwing fits and the lumberjills blocked their way. Then Jasmine asked for a microphone and said,

"Everyone, take a look at the first ever Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke. The championship is right here with the Angelic Coalition and if Lay-Cool thinks they have a shot, they're dead wrong because the Angelic Coalition are stronger and we are the ones taking over the WWE."

Then the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air as Lay-Cool were making threats to them and each and every one of the WWE Divas who decided to side with the Angelic Coalition knowing they were serious this time.

A little later, it was time for the tag team turmoil match which was the Hart Dynasty versus the Uso versus Evan and Mark Henry versus Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre versus Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella.

The rules are that two teams begin in the match and whoever wins advances and faces the next team with the last team standing winning the Unified Tag Team Championship.

The Usos eliminated both the Hart Dynasty and Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov and then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan and Jasmine following him.

The three walked the down the ramp and Evan immediately slid into the ring and ducked a clothesline as he was kicking Jimmy in the leg and landed a flying heel kick and bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying head scissors and bounced off the ropes as he ran into a back elbow and Jimmy grabbed Evan as he whipped him to the corner and went to splash Evan but Evan moved out of the way. Evan ducked a clothesline as he rolled through and made the tag to Mark and Mark hit a couple of clotheslines and a right hand and grabbed Jimmy as he headbutted him and Jey tried to grab Mark but Mark shoved him to the floor as Jimmy charged at Mark but Mark caught him and landed the World's Strongest Slam.

Then Mark dragged Jimmy to the corner as he made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Airbourne for the pin and Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. Drew ran into the ring as Evan was kicking him in the leg and Drew clubbed him in the back and dragged Evan to the corner as he was beating on him and the referee pulled him back. Drew dragged Evan to the middle of the ring and stomped on his face as he made the tag to Cody.

Drew held onto Evan as Cody kicked him in the midsection and grabbed Evan as he clubbed him in the head and landed a suplex and grabbed Evan by the arm as he made the tag to Drew and Cody held onto Evan as Drew stared at Evan and kicked him in the face and Drew stared at Mark and Jasmine as he was stalking Evan. Drew grabbed Evan as he landed a European uppercut and Evan hit a back elbow and kicked Drew in the back of the leg and Drew landed a clothesline for a two count and applied an armbar submission and Evan got to his feet as he landed an arm drag to get out of the hold.

Drew made the tag to Cody and Cody landed a cheap shot to Mark as Mark got into the ring but the referee held him back as Cody dragged Evan as he stomped on him and Drew stomped on Evan as well and Cody covered for a two count and Cody stomped on Evan and Cody made the tag to Drew as Cody held onto Evan by his legs and Drew stomped on Evan's chest. Evan tried to pull himself up hanging onto Drew and Drew grabbed Evan as he got on his shoulders and landed a knee to the midsection for a two count and applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows and kicked Drew in the leg.

Then Evan bounced off the ropes and ran into a back elbow and Evan fell out of the ring as Drew made the tag to Cody and Cody walked over to Evan and hit a right hand and stomped on him and tossed Evan back in the ring as he made the tag to Drew and Drew looked down at Evan as he applied another chinlock. Evan got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows and Drew hit a knee to the midsection and went for a suplex but Evan hit a couple of knees to the head and landed a high knee to the face and both men were down and then they made the tag to their partners.

Mark hit a couple of clotheslines to Cody and a right hand and Cody was stumbling as Mark grabbed Drew and landed a head butt and Cody went for a right hand but Mark blocked and hit a right hand of his own and got Cody in the corner as he landed a shoulder tackle and backed away as he splashed Cody. Then Mark got Cody over his head and landed a press slam and then made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle onto Mark's shoulders but Drew went over and kicked Mark in the midsection and in the head and Evan landed a spinning heel kick sending Drew out of the ring.

Evan went after Cody but Cody grabbed Evan and landed the Cross Rhodes for the win.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as the referee gave Cody one of the tag team championship belts and Drew got in the ring as the referee gave him the other belt and raised Drew and Cody's arms in the air. Cody and Drew shook each other's hands and got on the turnbuckles as Jasmine shook her head as she really hoping Evan and Mark would win the Unified Tag Team Championship.

Later, Skye was walking backstage as she had some to words to say to Chris Jericho,

During the Six Pack Challenge for the WWE Championship, Chris was quickly eliminated by Randy Orton and Chris was appalled and music to Skye's ears.

Skye finally found Chris sulking around backstage and decided to replay John's act from two weeks by pulling out a chair and sitting next to him.

"So, you hit my boyfriend in the back of the chair so he wouldn't take your spot in the Six Pack Challenge at Night of Champions," Skye said. "You wormed your way back in only to be eliminated first. All that for nothing! Look where your attitude has gone now. Oh, sweet revenge has just begun because what goes around comes around, Chris. You're looking real stupid now."

Then Skye got up from the chair and walked away with a smile on her face.


	136. The Chase is On!

**Chapter 136: The Chase is On!**

The next day, RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana and John was facing Chris Jericho in a rematch and Shayna was defending her newly won Unified Divas' Championship in a rematch against Melina.

Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were in the parking lot walking towards their car carrying their luggage when they saw a pair of panties and a rose on the windshield.

Vickie picked up the panties and the rose and looked at Dolph.

"Dolph, you wanna explain this?" Vickie said.

"Look, Vickie, before you start jumping to conclusions…" Dolph said.

"Are you sleeping with Kaitlyn?"

"Vickie, are you crazy? No, I'm not sleeping with Kaitlyn. You're nuts."

"Then how did her panties ended up on the windshield of my car?"

"How would Kaitlyn know that this is your car?"

"Well, I'm trying to pull her away from the likes of Skye and Shayna of the Angelic Coalition; but you best better keep your distance from her or things will get so bad, you might not want my help ever again."

Then Vickie immediately put her luggage in the trunk as Dolph reluctantly followed and then they drove off not noticing that Skye and Shayna were watching them the whole from the doorway of the stairwell.

"If nothing is gonna help my husband become the Intercontinental Championship," Shayna said, "we'll just have to take it one step further."

"Good thing I bought some really sexy panties from Fredrick's of Hollywood," Skye said.

Then the girls laughed as they walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the crowd as

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a mocha and black two-tone mesh overlay ruched tube mini dress and her hair straight.

John immediately took off his sunglasses and his fur coat and he & Skye walked down the ramp staring at Chris, got into the ring. John went after Chris but the referee held him back as Skye was talking smack to Chris with a smile and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John immediately kicked Chris in the midsection and was hitting right hands and whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris rolled out of the ring and John was chasing Chris back to the ring and Chris bounced off the ropes and John landed a leg whip to the face and was hitting Chris and went to whip Chris to the corner but Chris reversed. Chris went for a splash but John moved out of the way and Chris fell to the floor and John flew out of the ring and landed a big splash onto Chris on the floor and John looked at him as he grabbed Chris as he tossed him back in the ring and Chris was crawling to the corner.

John was beating on Chris in the corner until the referee pulled him back and John was pleading his case to the referee before Chris slapped John in the back of the head and landed an enziguri kick and John pulled himself up on the ring as Chris bounced off the ropes and knocked John off the ring apron sending him into the security barrier. Skye ran over to John and checked on him as Chris was showing off raising his arm in the air and Skye talking smack at Chris pointing at him and Chris got out of the ring and ran over to John as he kicked him in the midsection and was talking trash to Skye pointing at her.

Then Chris lifted John onto the security barrier and rolled back into the ring as Skye got onto the ring apron and was yelling at Chris as Chris mocking Skye and the referee was doing his count as John pulled himself up on the ring apron and Chris grabbed him as he suplexed John back into the ring and bounced off the ropes to stomp on his face. Chris was kicking John and grabbed him as he landed a back suplex for a two count and Chris slapped John in the back of the head and grabbed John by the hair and was talking trash before John landed a right hand falling back into the corner and Chris landed a dropkick to the midsection.

Chris grabbed John by his hair and was choking him across the middle rope and then stood on his back choking him again and Chris grabbed John and went for a scoop slam but John rolled up Chris for a two count and Chris backed into the corner as he landed a clothesline for a two count and applied a headlock. John was getting to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and punches to the midsection and Chris landed a chop to the throat and whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Chris in the face and was hitting right hands before he went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and John landed a flying forearm.

Then John landed a clothesline and a dropkick sending Chris to the corner and John was hitting Chris as he whipped him to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Chris landed a bulldog slam and Chris went for the Lionsault but John moved and went for the Flying Chuck but Chris countered into the Walls of Jericho. John was fighting desperately as he grabbed the bottom rope to break the hold. Chris argued with the referee as John pulled himself on the ring apron and Chris went after him but John slid under Chris' legs and rolled up Chris for a two count and Chris did the same thing for a two count until both men had a rolling pin attempt exchange.

Chris went for the Walls of Jericho before John got a corkscrew leg sweep to break the hold and John bounced off the ropes to land a running knee to the face and landed the Starship Pain for the clean win.

Skye jumped up and down as she got into the ring and stood over Chris with a smile on her face and helped John to his feet and raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Then John and Skye left the ring and walked up the ramp and turned around as they both smiled and Chris was coming to and sat on his knees in frustration and confusion. Chris then pulled himself out of the ring and sat down on the ring apron contemplating his career.

A little later, it was time for the Unified Divas' Championship match which was Shayna versus Melina.

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for the Unified WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Introducing first, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the new Unified Divas; Champion Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing a red one-strap tank top attached to red boy shorts, a long red arm warmer and hand warmer.

Shayna raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna stared at Lay-Cool got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Justin announced.

Melina walked down the ramp while the people were taking pictures. Melina climbed on the ring apron and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Melina got on the top turnbuckle as she raised her arm in the air and got back down as Shayna gave her belt to the referee and he raised both the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Melina and Shayna locked up as Melina was hitting forearms and a knee to the midsection and then clubbed her in the back and stomped on her before she grabbed Shayna and landed a knee to the midsection and landed a hard forearm and Melina rolled out of the ring and she stared at Lay-Cool as Shayna yelled at the two. Then Shayna got out of the ring and she & Melina were cornering Lay-Cool and Lay-Cole ran off as Melina and Shayna got back in the ring as Shayna went for a clothesline but Melina ducked in a matrix move and took down Shayna by the hair and landed a dropkick to the face.

Melina got Shayna in the corner and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and almost ran into a boot to the face as Melina grabbed Shayna's foot and landed a forearm and lifted Shayna on the top turnbuckle and ran into a boot to the face and grabbed Melina as she landed a stunner/cutter type maneuver for the win.

Shayna was on her knees catching her breath as the referee gave her the Divas' Championship belt and Shayna stood up as her arm was raised by the referee. Then Shayna looked at Melina and helped her up as the two hugged each other and Shayna & Melina raised each other's arms in the air. Then Melina left the ring as Shayna got on the top turnbuckle and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd.

Later after RAW was over, Jasmine was walking around the hotel as she spotted Nicole at the bar. Then Jasmine walked over to Nicole and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hi, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"You mind if I sit next to you?"

"No."

Then Jasmine sat next to Nicole on the right side.

"Hey, I don't blame you one bit," Jasmine said. "I mean, it is a big risk for John if he does join the Nexus. But I know John doesn't care and he doesn't back down."

"You're right," Nicole said. "I mean, what is the point of the Nexus? What are they trying to prove? If terrorizing the WWE wasn't enough, I don't know what is."

"Well, we still can't figure out who is behind the Nexus and why? Probably somebody who knows John Cena too well to join the Nexus so he wouldn't save the WWE. It has to be a RAW superstar because the Nexus hasn't invaded Smackdown yet."

"Or maybe it's that stupid mystery General Manager."

"Well, that stupid mystery General Manager has already gotten the best of Edge and Chris Jericho. Maybe the G.M., whoever it is, not behind the Nexus and is planning something to get one step ahead. Somebody is behind the Nexus for that matter, especially to put John in a tough decision."

"Maybe you're right. I gotta get back to the room. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No problem."

Then Nicole left the bar as Jasmine continued to sit there contemplating the possible clues of the Nexus and their real motives.


	137. Girls Just Wanna Have Some Fun

**Chapter 137: Girls Just Wanna Have Some Fun**

NXT and Smackdown was in Bloomington, Illinois and Skye was helping out her NXT Rookie Diva work out and was finishing spotting her lifting weights.

"Good, very good," Skye said. "I'm telling you, the way you look right now, Shay and I don't have a problem with that. What we need to do is get in the ring and train your ass off so you'll be prepared for the ring some more."

"Okay," Kaitlyn said. "Um, Skye, one question though."

"Shoot."

"Um, what do you think Vickie Guerrero is planning on doing next? I mean, I know you and Shayna don't like her very much and she's trying to pull me away from you girls."

"Look, don't worry about Vickie, okay? She's just pissed that Shayna and I took her spot as WWE Pros and she wants to get even. It's not gonna happen. You shouldn't worry because Shayna and I are gonna take care of it. Don't let Vickie get to you."

"Okay."

"Now come on; let's shower and get to the arena."

"Okay."

Then Skye and Kaitlyn went to take a shower.

Later that night, NXT was on and as the show started, Josh Matthews introduced to the crowd as C.M. Punk was taking over for Michael Cole in the announcers' table; something Skye wasn't looking forward to.

Matt Striker was in the middle of the ring as he introduced the Rookie Divas and one-by-one, they came out to the ring with their WWE Pros on the stage.

"Ladies, welcome," Matt said. "If you thought that you've been scrutinized up until now, well, it's about to get far more intense; because in two weeks time, the WWE Pros along with the WWE Universe will cast their votes to determine which one of you will become the WWE's next breakout Diva. For five of you, the dream will remain intact, but in two weeks time, one of you will be eliminated. Now Jamie, last week was huge for you. You won your first match, you also won the Diva Joke-Off, which was a very entertaining competition. And speaking of competitions, Kaitlyn, you were victorious in our Divas Obstacle Course, which is very impressive because…"

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. " Excuse me! Excuse me!" Then Vickie got into the ring. "What Kaitlyn did last week was pretty impressive but that's only because I'm the one that showed her how to run the obstacle course. It is my leadership skills that have made her successful and it is my leadership that has arranged to prove that Kaitlyn had the better week last week because tonight, Kaitlyn, you're going to be in a match against Jamie. And to make sure that you don't mess this one up, I've invited some of my close friends to help coach you."

Then Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain as Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they hugged Vickie.

"Thank you, Vickie," Michelle said. "You look so good. You guys should be clapping for us. Thank you, Vickie. Kaitlyn, you should thanking your lucky stars that you should have Vickie Guerrero as your pro and…" Then the crowd booed. "Don't listen to them. Hush, people; and the fact you can trust in the two of us instead of little miss New York tough girl and the blonde bimbo over there."

"So when we should be the new Unified Divas…" Layla said.

"Champions," Michelle and Layla said.

"And people, we are the sole reason that Kaval won NXT last season," Michelle said.

"Uh-huh," Layla said.

"That's right. So, If you listen to the three of us, you might be a winner tonight."

"Yeah, and honestly, uh, Jamie, is that her name?"

"I have no idea; just go with it. I don't know who she is."

"Even if your 'pros,' the Bella Twins were here, it wouldn't really matter because, well…"

"It's the Bella Twins."

"That was good."

"But, Lay, the sky is the limit for you guys. You look so good. I mean, you can do anything you could put your minds to."

"Uh-huh."

"Not!" Michelle and Layla said.

"I mean, seriously," Michelle said. "You in the black, you scare me. I can't even look at you."

Michelle was referring to Maxine.

"Uh-huh. And you, speak English, miss Vintage," Layla said as she was referring to Aksana.

"Good one, and you," Michelle said to A.J., "you look like a cute little mouse, has anyone told you that?"

"You want some cheese?"

"Look at goldie pants over here, Naomi, and Smelly Kelly, your so-called 'pro.' She was looking at our man last week."

"Yeah, Kaval. Listen, honey, that is property of…"

"Lay-Cool!" Michelle and Layla said.

"You can move your big booty to the side."

"Woo-woo!" Michelle and Layla said.

"Um, hold up a minute, dumb and dumber," Kelly Kelly said onto the microphone. "You can't come back to NXT and think you can run the show. Jamie's pros might not be here tonight, but Naomi and I are. So…" Then Kelly Kelly got into the ring. "I say, let's make it…Kaitlyn and Lay-Cool and Naomi, Jamie, and me tonight."

"Really?" Michelle said.

"Really?" Layla said.

"It's on," Michelle and Layla said.

Then Kelly Kelly and the Rookie Divas were about break out into a brawl against Lay-Cool when….

"Okay, okay, excuse me, everybody," Skye said as she and Shayna walked down the ramp. "Can you please cut Lay-Cool and Vickie's microphone because nobody wants to hear them anymore?"

"And I know I don't wanna hear them anymore," Shayna said. "Cut the microphones off now."

"Vickie, you were right, finally, about one thing: Kaitlyn was pretty impressive but it wasn't because of you because I think you're even more crazier than ever." Then Skye and Shayna got into the ring. "You don't have leadership, skills or leadership skills for that matter. And Lay-Cool, you think you're the reason that Kaval won NXT last season?"

"I don't think so," Skye and Shayna said.

"I mean, we were there," Shayna said. "You made Kaval wear a ridiculous sweater making him your property."

"Yep," Skye said.

"And you haven't done much coaching like last season's pros."

"Yep."

"And none of us could forget that ridiculous kissing contest you girls pulled."

"Absolutely."

"Hell, if we had a kissing contest this season…"

"Our pick would be my boyfriend."

"Or my husband."

"Or John Cena for that matter."

"No offense, Nicole," Skye and Shayna said.

"Oh, wait a minute," Skye said. "Kaval, property of Lay-Cool? Are you guys having a ménage a trois or something?"

"Seriously?" Shayna said. "I would never do that with Kofi."

"Or with John. Eew!"

"You know what? I just thought of something and Skye, you may hate me for saying this but…"

Then Shayna whispered into Skye's ear.

"Okay, that's not bad," Skye said. "In honor of the Angelic Coalition spirit, we'll let Lay-Cool tag with Kaitlyn but under two conditions."

"One, Vickie Guerrero's fat ass will not be at ringside," Shayna said. "And two, Skye and Shayna will be the special guest referees, just in case things start to get ugly."

"And if you don't agree, it will be an automatic…"

"Forfeit!" Skye and Shayna said.

"So what do you say?" Skye said.

Then Lay-Cool and Vickie were talking it over until…

"Fine," Michelle said.

"Fine," Layla said

"Fine!" Michelle and Layla said.

Then Skye and Shayna nodded as Lay-Cool and Vickie got out of the ring with Kelly Kelly and the Rookie Divas mocking them.

Leading up to the six-Divas tag team match, there was Musical Chairs and the Talk the Talk challenge with A.J. winning both competitions and also Michael Cole returning to NXT, much to everyone's dismay.

It was now time for the six-Diva tag team match and Jamie, Naomi and Kaitlyn were already in the ring as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd.

Then Kelly Kelly got back down and hugged Jamie and Naomi as Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Michelle and Layla posed before they walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron and posed before getting into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, your special guest referees for this match, Skye and Shayna Brooke," Tony Chimel announced.

Then Shayna's entrance theme played as she and Skye came out from the curtain.

The girls were wearing short-sleeve referee shirts with the bottom tied and black shorts.

The two walked down the ramp as Skye got into the ring and Shayna walked around the ring and stood where Kaitlyn and Lay-Cool was and Skye called for the bell.

Layla and Kelly locked up and Layla went to kick Kelly but Kelly grabbed onto Layla's leg and slapped her before she bounced off the ropes as she landed a Thesz press and was bouncing Layla's head on the mat and Kelly twisted Layla's arm as she made the tag to Jamie and Jamie had her fists up. Layla grabbed the hair pin from Jamie's hair and put it on her hair as she was mocking Jamie as Skye had her hands on her hips and Layla threw the hair pin as the two locked up before Jamie got Layla in the corner as Skye was playfully playing with her nails and Jamie let go as Layla was screaming at Skye and shoved Jamie as Jamie shoved back and kicked Layla in the leg and landed a scoop slam.

Layla went to the corner and made the tag to Kaitlyn and Jamie kicked Kaitlyn in the midsection and applied a headlock and Kaitlyn was clubbing Jamie in the back and shoved Jamie to the ropes and suddenly tackled Jamie and then Kaitlyn went for an elbow drop but Jamie moved out of the way. Jamie grabbed Kaitlyn by her arm as she twisted it and made the tag to Naomi and Naomi was hitting a couple of forearms before Kaitlyn took her down and rammed her to the corner and Kaitlyn made the tag to Michelle and was hitting a couple of shoulderblocks before Michelle was kicking Naomi over and over before Skye pulled her down by the hair.

Michelle immediately stared at Skye and shook her head and got in her face as Michelle grabbed Naomi and landed a forearm and Naomi shoved Michelle to the ropes and rolled her up for one count and Naomi landed a flying forearm and a dropkick and was hitting a couple of forearms and kicked Michelle in the midsection before whipping her to the corner. Then Naomi charged with a flying heel kick over the top rope and Naomi grabbed Michelle as Layla went after her but Naomi kicked her in the midsection knocking Layla off the ring apron and Michelle kicked Naomi in the midsection and pulled Naomi into the ring as she twisted her arm and whipped her to the ropes.

Layla grabbed Naomi by the hair and Naomi went to knock Layla down but Layla ducked and Shayna landed a boot to the face as Michelle landed a belly-to-belly suplex and then Michelle made the tag to Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn covered for a one count but suddenly Naomi rolled up Kaitlyn for the pin and the win.

Kelly Kelly and Jamie got into the ring and hugged Naomi and the three raised their arms in the air as Skye and Shayna got into the ring to comfort Kaitlyn but suddenly Michelle got into the ring and confronted Skye and Shayna. Skye shoved Michelle and Michelle ran into a bicycle kick from Shayna and the two tossed Michelle out of the ring onto Layla.

Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn laughed as Michelle got up and helped Layla to her feet as the two walked away passing by Kelly Kelly, Jamie and Naomi laughing at them. Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn were making fun at Lay-Cool and the three raised each other's arms in the air as NXT came to a close.

Several minutes later, Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn were coming out from the entrance to the arena when Vickie Guerrero approached them.

"You know," Vickie said, "you girls think you're so smart and you're okay with the fact that Kaitlyn lost the match with Lay-Cool. That is so typical."

"Look, Vickie," Skye said, "I don't know where you're getting at, but I know you're trying to make us look bad so you replace us to mentor Kaitlyn."

"But it ain't gonna happen," Shayna said. "You see, you mention earlier that you have leadership skills and when we said that you don't have leadership, skills or leadership skills for that matter, you know exactly what we mean. That's coming from last year and the year before when you were the General Manager of Smackdown and RAW screwing with people and cheat men in their matches. What kind of leadership is that?"

"Sheer crap, in our case."

"So, if you know what's good for you, back your ass up or we'll back it up for you."

"Let's go, Kaitlyn."

Then the three walked away as Vickie bluntly stared at them.


	138. Destination Invasion

**Chapter 138: Destination Invasion**

RAW in Indianapolis, Indiana and on that night, John was teaming up against the Miz and his former NXT Rookie Alex Riley in a tag team match, Evan was teaming up against Mark Henry against Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater in a tag team match and there was a Divas' Battle Royal to determine a new number one contender for Shayna's Unified Divas' Championship.

Jasmine and Christina was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Christina was looking through photos of her birthday two weeks ago and Jasmine was looking through some clothes in the rack.

"You girls just love to torture me, don't you?" Christina said.

"Hey, that's why we love you," Jasmine said. "It was pretty funny smashing the cake in your face."

"Anyway…"

"Okay, what do you think? Shall I wear this in the Divas' Battle Royal tonight?"

Jasmine held up a black low-cut short sleeve top with a row of stars at the front and pink metallic pants.

"I think it looks fine," Christina said.

"You think so?" Jasmine said as she looked in the mirror. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should keep this on when I'm out with Evan and Mark for their tag match against the Nexus; that way when I get the chance, I'll beat up Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater myself."

"At least you have a fellow Texan watching you and your husband's back."

"I think it's way awesome that Evan and Mark are being a tag team. But what's not so awesome is the thought of John Cena joining the Nexus. Can you imagine what Nicole could be going through is that were to happen? Nicole wouldn't be next to her own husband while he's in the Nexus. I'm telling you, somebody is behind the Nexus to make John Cena look bad knowing that he'll be the one to save the WWE from those assholes."

"But who? It's more than that. Somebody had to get the Nexus to attack Vince McMahon and get rid of Bret Hart for all we know. Somebody knows those two too well but I can't quite put two and two together."

"Hopefully we'll get answers soon because I thought Darren Young being kicked out of the Nexus was the beginning of the end for the Nexus, but it's not. I don't know what will it be."

"That's why the Angelic Coalition has to figure this out and we will be the ones to put an end to this once and for all."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the tag team match which was John and Daniel Bryan versus The Miz and Alex Riley.

"Daniel Bryan has challenge myself and Alex Riley in a tag team match tonight," the Miz said. "Daniel, didn't learn your lesson last week? I mean, I thought you were the smart one. You are like the guy that wins $100 million dollars in the Lottery, then thinks he's gonna win every single time he plays; because let's face it, it's Monday night." Then the Miz and Alex got in the ring. "And what happens every Monday night? Daniel Bryan gets embarrassed by the Miz and on tonight's episode of 'Daniel Bryan gets a beat down,' he's bringing along a tag team partner to join in on the fun. So come on and watch a beat down because I'm the Miz and I'm…"

Then Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the United States Championship on his shoulder as a result of beating the Miz last week at Night at Champions.

"What is that?" the Miz said. "That's your big interruption? You and your little Superman music? You have got to be kidding me. So, Daniel Bryan, who's it gonna be? Who's gonna be your partner tonight? Who are you even friends with that wouldn't even know the first clue on how to compete with me? Because, Daniel, you have to realize that I'm the Miz and I'm…"

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, pink boyshorts, pink arm warmers and her hair curled.

John and Skye walked down the ramp as Skye was mocking the Miz and she & John hugged Daniel as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she, Daniel and John got into the ring. John, Skye and Daniel stared at the Miz and Alex and John took off his fur coat as he, Skye and the Miz got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Daniel went after Miz but Miz ducked to the floor as Daniel ducked a clothesline from Alex and was kicking him and went to whip Alex to the ropes but Alex reversed and Daniel landed a clothesline and he went after Miz again but Miz again ducked to the floor as Daniel landed a running knee to the chest for a two count. Daniel twisted Alex's arm as he made the tag to John and Alex shoved Daniel as Alex kicked John in the midsection and landed a right hand to the head and went for a scoop slam but John escaped and landed a dropkick for a two count and John hit Alex's head on the turnbuckle and twisted his arm as he went to whip Alex to the ropes but Alex reversed and John kicked him in the face.

Then John charged at Alex but Alex yanked John to the top rope and grabbed him as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to Miz and Alex held onto John as Miz was kicking John and choked him before he distracted the referee and Alex was choking John and Miz grabbed John by his legs and catapulted him throat-first onto the bottom rope. Miz dragged John and landed a knee to the midsection and went for a back suplex but John fell on top of Miz and covered for a two count and Miz was kicking John and stomping on him and grabbed him in a headlock as he made the tag to Alex.

Miz held onto John as Alex punched him in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and was kicking away at John in the corner before the referee pulled him away and Miz was showing off as Alex grabbed John and landed a scoop slam for a two count and Alex knocked Daniel off the ring apron. Then Alex hit John's head on the turnbuckle as he and Miz were hitting him while the referee was distracted with Daniel and Miz was choking John as Alex kicked him and made the tag to Miz and Alex got John in the corner as the crowd chanted "You tapped out!" to Miz.

Then Miz landed a charging clothesline for a two count and landed a knee to John's back as he applied a surfboard submission hold and John got to his feet as he landed a knee and a back elbow to the midsection and landed a snap mare before he jumped on Miz's shoulder to make the tag to Daniel but Miz shoved John off. John ducked a clothesline as he rolled through and went for the tag to Daniel but Miz held onto his leg and John landed a kick and made the tag to Daniel and Daniel ducked a clothesline and knocked Alex off the ring apron and hit a boot to Miz's chest before landing a snap German Suplex.

Miz stumbled to the corner as Daniel backed into another corner and charged with a flying dropkick in the corner for a two count and Daniel went after Miz but Miz hit a back elbow and charged at Daniel as Daniel went for the LeBell Lock but Miz threw Daniel away to the apron and Daniel bumped heads with John knocking him off the ring and Miz landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

The referee raised the Miz's arm in the air and the Miz went to leave the ring but he walked over to Daniel and kicked him in the midsection. John got into the ring and attacked the Miz and clotheslined him out of the ring and the two were trading blows as Daniel came flying through the ropes with a suicide dive on both men. Daniel was punching Miz as John went after Daniel and Daniel landed a right hand on John as he was continuing beating up the Miz. Then John was beating up Daniel as the Miz walked away and Daniel chucked John over the guardrail and then the Miz tackled Daniel onto the guardrail. The Miz was attacking Daniel as John suddenly flew over the guardrail with a splash onto both men and Skye held John back as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "I have received an e-mail from the General Manager." Then Michael went up to the podium. "And I quote…"

__

"I have decided that this Sunday at Hell in a Cell, for the first time ever, Daniel Bryan will defend the United States Championship against both John Morrison and the Miz; but it will be defended in a match that I just invented: a triple-threat, submissions count anywhere match."

The Miz wasn't pleased with the announcement as Daniel; looked at him and John was continuing to stare at Daniel as Skye was holding him back.

Then it was time for the Divas' Battle Royal where the winner will face Shayna for the Unified Divas Championship.

The involved participants were Nicole, Buffy, SkyJazz, Christina, Melina, Natalya, Maryse, Gail Kim, Eve, Tamina, Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall, the Bella Twins and the Ambernathy Girls.

Nicole was wearing a red vest-style ruffled tank top, black bustier, black leather shorts and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a brown sequined bikini top, brown pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black low-cut short sleeve top with a row of stars at the front, pink metallic pants, black hand warmers and her hair curled. And Christina was wearing a red and yellow star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a red and yellow star arm warmer, and her hair straight.

Every Diva made their way to the ring and Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Shayna was wearing a little black dress with a bow at the front, black net stockings, and her hair curled.

Shayna walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she went to the announcers' table and Shayna shook Jerry and Michael's hands as she put her headset on and the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for several minutes until it came down to Natalya, Alicia, and Jillian and Natayla looked at both Alicia and Jillian as Jillian kicked Natalya in the midsection and so did Alicia as they were hitting Natalya and landed a double suplex before they went to toss Natalya out of the ring but Natalya held on. Then Alicia and Jillian gave each other a high five as Jillian kicked Alicia in the midsection and went to toss Alicia out of the ring but Alicia reversed and eliminated Jillian and Alicia ran over to Natalya on the ring apron and choked her with her boot and tried to kick Natalya out of the ring but Natalya held on.

Alicia grabbed Natalya and went for a right hand but Natalya blocked and slapped Alicia and grabbed Alicia by her legs and landed a back body drop eliminating Alicia to win the battle royal.

Shayna applauded for Natalya as Natalya got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as she looked at Shayna who was applauding for her.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Evan and Mark versus Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater of the Nexus.

The Nexus' entrance theme played and all five members came out from the curtain as they walked down the ramp got into the ring Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan and Jasmine following him. The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine and Mark followed as the rest of the Nexus went to the outside of the ring. Then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt as Mark and Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Heath locked up as Heath hit a knee to the midsection and hit Evan's head onto the turnbuckle and Heath grabbed Evan by the leg as he made the tag to Justin and Heath kicked Evan as Justin hit a forearm and covered for a two count and Justin grabbed Evan as he made the tag back to Heath. Justin landed a scoop slam as Heath bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping knee drop for a two count and Heath stomped on Evan as he applied a chinlock and Evan got to his feet and hit a couple of back elbows and kicked Heath in the leg and Heath hit a right hand to the head and grabbed Evan as he whipped him to the corner.

Heath went for a splash but Evan moved out of the way and Evan ducked a clothesline from Justin as he landed a flying knee to Heath's face and both men were down as they were trying to make a tag and Heath made the tag to Justin as Evan made the tag to Mark and Mark landed a clothesline and a head butt. Mark grabbed Justin and landed a chop to the head and shoved him to the corner as Heath got into the ring and Mark landed a clothesline and grabbed Justin as he pressed him over his head and landed a slam as he made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle.

But Heath entered the ring and knocked Mark out of the ring and Justin took down Evan off the turnbuckle and Heath was stomping on Mark as Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the 450 Splash but Evan moved out of the way and climbed back up the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne. Evan went the cover but Heath pushed Justin on top of Evan for a roll-up victory.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as the rest of Nexus were beating on Mark before ramming him towards the ring steps and got into the ring. David Otunga grabbed Evan and landed a clothesline and Michael Tarver was stalking Evan and landed a right hand blow staggering Evan before Heath hit a bulldog-like maneuver. Jasmine covered her mouth as Wade was looking down at Evan and grabbed him as he landed the Wasteland overhead slam and then Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and smiled as he landed the 450 Splash.

Nexus were staring down at Evan as Jasmine quickly pulled Evan out of the ring and Wade asked for a microphone and said,

"Now we've said from the very beginning that you're either Nexus or against us. Well, after Hell in a Cell, John Cena will no longer be against us because when I beat him, he will become property of the Nexus. Oh, it's not like we need him because we certainly don't but John Cena is going to serve a purpose for this group. John Cena is going to take us to the upper extra one. John Cena is gonna help us demoralize the entire WWE. And just to show John Cena that being apart of the Nexus isn't that bad, we've decided that we are they're going to take a little trip."

Then Wade gave the microphone to David and David said,

"That's right, because this Friday, we're invading Smackdown! But unlike RAW, we're giving all the superstars over at Smackdown a fair warning, so consider yourselves warned."

"And the bad news is," Michael said, "we are the bad news! Whether or not…you know what? Forget a warning because none of you, none of you can stop us."

Then the Nexus stood on the top turnbuckles as Wade stood in the middle of the ring and the Angelic Coalition were watching this from their locker room.

"So now the Nexus invades Smackdown," Madison said. "How impressive."

"I still think a RAW superstar behind this," Christina said. "Probably somebody wanted us to make us think that somebody from RAW or Smackdown could be behind the Nexus to throw us off. It doesn't convince me."

"The Nexus has been on RAW a lot, so you're right," Destiny said.

"So that means I have to send a warning to Kofi about this," Shayna said.

"Smackdown is premiering on the SyFy Channel on Friday and the Nexus wants to steal the spotlight," Skye said. "For what?"

"We still don't know," Christina said.


	139. Hell in a Cell 2

**Chapter 139: Hell in a Cell**

Hell in a Cell was in Dallas, Texas and Jasmine, Skye and Nicole were walking downtown. Skye and Jasmine had been wanting to take Nicole shopping to get her mind off the possibility of John Cena joining the Nexus.

Skye and Jasmine were having their own little conversation as Nicole was drifting off.

"Hello, earth to Nicole," Skye said as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nicole said.

"Nicky, you're not still worrying about tonight, are you?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Nicky, you don't have anything to worry about," Skye said. "That's why we're here to give you a relaxing afternoon…right here."

Then the girls reached their destination: the Stoneleigh Hotel & Spa.

"Jasmine, Skye, seriously," Nicole said. "You don't have to do this for me."

"We have to," Jasmine said. "It's our treat and you deserve it."

"Let's go," Skye said.

Then the girls entered the hotel.

Several minutes later, the girls were relaxing after a nice massage.

"Wow, this is exactly what I needed," Nicole said. "I guess I've been so caught up in my emotions with John against the Nexus lately, I haven't had time to enjoy myself."

"Hey, we all have," Skye said. "If I were John, I'd take up on his word and beat up every single member of the Nexus myself."

"I would be so happy if the Nexus was over and we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore," Jasmine said.

"And we would find out who's really behind the Nexus because I think that person right now is desperate to figure out another way to get John into the Nexus."

"You know, now that you mentioned it, what would this person do? I'm not assuming that John would join the Nexus, but what?"

"Well, in a single term," Nicole said, "nothing. The Nexus would simply come out to the ring and ruin it for my husband, like those other times."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Alright, enough talk about the Nexus," Skye said. "Let's just enjoy this right now because I want to look and feel good and relaxed for my sexy man's birthday later tonight."

"I'm not gonna ask _what_ you have planned for John Morrison," Nicole said. "I'll let you keep that to yourself."

Later, Hell in a Cell was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the United States Championship Submissions Count Anywhere Match which was John versus the Miz versus Daniel Bryan.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink scoopneck grommet faux leather strappy mini dress and her hair curled.

John and Skye walked down the ramp as Skye was mocking the Miz and she & John hugged Daniel as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and got back down as Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain raising his hand. Daniel walked down the ramp and got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air and got back down in the ring as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"This is ridiculous," the Miz said. "I was the mentor of both of you! Neither of you would anywhere if it wasn't for me. None of these people would know either of you are if it wasn't for me. But without either of you, I'd still would be a huge star in the WWE because I have it, I have the star quality and after tonight, I will be the United States Champion. And I never tapped out because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!"

Skye laughed as she got out of the ring and the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

All three men circled around the ring and Miz went to kick John but John grabbed his leg and Daniel kicked Miz in the back of the leg to take him down as John went for a submission maneuver but Daniel attacked John from behind and Miz charged into a double clothesline and Miz got out of the ring and was walking around as John and Daniel got out of the ring chasing Miz and back into the ring. John grabbed Miz by his legs as Daniel landed a low dropkick sending Miz out of the ring and John & Daniel circled around the ring and locked up as Daniel went behind John in a waistlock and John reversed with an armlock before landing a one-arm snap mare.

John applied a headlock before Daniel reversed with an armlock and John took Daniel down and the two continued reversing holds before Daniel applied a leglock and the two rolled out of the ring with the hold locked in and Miz kicked both Daniel and Miz in the head and Miz grabbed John as he rammed him into the ring apron and grabbed Daniel as he threw him onto the security barrier. Miz grabbed John and threw him back into the ring and kicked him in the head as he landed a right hand and choked John on the middle rope with his leg and kicked John in the face before he whipped John to the corner and charged but John jumped onto Miz's shoulder and applied a Tarantula hold on the ropes.

Then Daniel got back into the ring and landed a dropkick onto Miz's chest for John to break the hold and Daniel applied a Cattle Mutilation submission hold on Miz and Daniel kicks Miz's back and chest before applying another leglock and Miz screamed in pain and tried to roll free as he and Daniel kicked each other in the head with their free leg repeatedly. Miz rolled into a heel hook and John jumped onto the ring apron and landed the Starship Pain onto both men breaking up the hold and Miz rolled out of the ring and John applied a leglock on Daniel and Miz got into the ring and broke up the hold.

John landed a low dropkick sending Miz out of the ring and then landed a corkscrew plancha out of the ring and John got fired up as he grabbed Miz and hit a right hand and went to charge at Miz but Miz tossed him over the security barrier and Miz followed John as John punched him in the midsection and Miz ran John into the security barrier as the padding fell off. Then Miz hit John's head on the exposed barrier and Miz applied an armbar submission hold and landed a hard right hand to break the hold and Miz was walking away as John followed him and was hitting right hands.

John grabbed Miz onto the stairs as Miz ran John into a railing and applied a modified Dragon Sleeper up against the railing but Daniel broke it up and Miz kicked Daniel down the stairs as Miz applied the Dragon Sleeper again and Daniel to break it up again but Miz again kicked Daniel down the stairs and grabbed him as he hit Daniel's head onto a trash can. Miz was kicking the trash can onto Daniel as he was talking trash and slapped him in the back of the head as Daniel took him down with a Fujiwara armbar and Miz ran Daniel onto a wall and landed a knee to the head as John joined in and Miz went to kick John in the midsection but John grabbed his leg and was punching Miz in the midsection.

Miz was fighting back and Miz lifted John onto the wall barrier and Miz grabbed Daniel as he threw him into a hockey board crashing down and John attacked Miz from behind and threw him behind the stage lighting area and John grabbed Daniel as he hit his head onto the wall barrier and John leaped off the hockey board with the Flying Chuck. Then Miz charged at John with an equipment box on wheels nearly running him over and he grabbed Daniel and dropped him onto the equipment box and rolled it into the ramp sending Daniel onto the ramp and Miz grabbed the box as he went to roll it towards John but John stopped it with his leg kicking it back to Miz.

John leaped over the box and kicked Miz towards the security then applied a modified triangle leglock onto the box but Daniel broke up the hold and went for the Lebell Lock but Miz ran Daniel onto the security barrier and walked over to John and John went for a right hand but Miz blocked and landed the Skull Crushing Finale on the floor. Miz crawled over to Daniel and tossed him onto the ramp and Miz was stalking Daniel as he charged at him but Daniel went for the LeBell lock but Miz countered as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Daniel countered and both men knocked each other down with simultaneous clotheslines.

John then climbed up the stage set and leaped off of it onto Miz and Daniel as they stood up and Skye covered her mouth as all three were slow to get up as John got up and grabbed Miz's leg and applied a Texas cloverleaf and then Alex Riley came out from the curtain and tossed John onto the ramp and Daniel jumped Alex and knocked him into the cameraman near by. Skye ran over to Alex and was beating him up as Daniel walked towards Miz and Miz kicked him and grabbed Daniel by his hair as Daniel applied the Lebell Lock on the stage and Miz yelled for about five seconds and then tapped out.

Daniel was catching his breath as Skye ran over to John and checked on him and Daniel stood up as the referee gave him the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air

Later, Jasmine came out from the Angelic Coalition a little outrage at what just happened a few minutes ago.

During the match between John Cena and Wade Barrett, the other Nexus members tried to intervene when an army of WWE Superstars, including Kofi, Evan and John, arrived to chase the intruders away. With the ringside cleared and Wade dazed, John was only an STF away from the win when two mystery assailants stormed the ring — one distracting the referee while the other blasted John in the head with a foreign object, knocking him out cold and giving Wade the win and John Cena joining the Nexus.

Then Skye came out from the Coalition's locker room to comfort Jasmine.

"Somebody planned this and it's not Wade Barrett," Jasmine said. "Somebody was desperate knowing that John Cena would win and the Nexus would be over and Shayna knew exactly who those two men were: Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris from last season's NXT."

"Wasn't it months ago that the Nexus invaded NXT season two and eliminated all the Rookies and the WWE Pros in the battle royal?" Skye said. "And those two were the ones that beat up Kaval when he won season two. Michael was beyond pissed that he didn't win and somebody had to had gotten in his and Husky Harris' head to ruin everything and it can't be Wade Barrett. A Rookie wouldn't convince another Rookie to join the Nexus."

"Which means a WWE Superstar is behind the Nexus. Somebody put together the Nexus for a reason and he or she knows John Cena too well because that person knew John Cena would lead the WWE to stop the Nexus and save the WWE. But the question is who?"

"Well, the Nexus has already gotten rid of Bret Hart and Vince McMahon, who we still think it a potential suspect. But why would he want John Cena to join the Nexus? I mean, John did help Bret in his situation against Vince. That could be a motive."

"But is it enough for Vince to put together the Nexus to invade the WWE? Why would he put his own company in danger? If that's the case, you're talking about a lot of lawsuits and the WWE would be over."

"You know, you're right about that. I just don't know if he's the one. But you know what? We have now have another mission to accomplish and I say we go back inside. I think I have a plan to figure out who's behind the Nexus and get rid of them once and for all."

Then Skye and Jasmine went back inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

Then it was time for the Unified Divas' Championship match which was Shayna versus Natalya. Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Unified WWE Divas' Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing a red one-strap tank top attached to red boy shorts, a long red arm warmer and hand warmer and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Women's Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down as the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played and Natalya came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya," Tony announced.

Natalya walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Natalya got on the turnbuckles and took off her jacket as she got back down and the referee raised the Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Shayna and Natalya circled around the ring and Natalya immediately went behind Shayna in a waistlock and took her down by the legs and applied an inverted headlock as Shayna reversed into an armlock from behind and Natalya reversed back with a waistlock and Shayna grabbed the ropes to break the hold. Then Shayna ducked a clothesline and landed one of her own and a few knee drops before grabbing Natalya and Shayna landed a snapmare and applied a bodyscissors and Natalya got to her feet and grabbed Shayna as she rammed her to the corner and rolled up Shayna for a two count and Shayna immediately applied the bodyscissors again.

Natalya was trying to fight out of it and grabbed the bottom rope to break the hold and the two women took a breather as Shayna landed a spear for a two count and grabbed Natalya as she landed a European uppercut twice and went to whip Natalya to the ropes but Natalya reversed and landed a back body drop and a clothesline. Then Natalya landed a discus punch for the cover but Layla ran onto the ring apron and Natalya turned her attention to her and grabbed her by her hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle and then Shayna kicked Layla off the ring apron as Natalya rolled up Shayna for a two count.

Natalya landed a forearm and went to whip Shayna to the ropes but Shayna countered with a snap belly-to-belly suplex and both women were down as Shayna covered for a two count and Shayna grabbed Natalya as she went for the S.O.S. but Natalya countered and applied the sharpshooter and Shayna countered into a heel hook. Natalya reversed back with the Sharpshooter and Layla came to and threw her shoe at Natalya prompting the disqualification.

Layla got into the ring and Natalya immediately took her down as she went for the Sharpshooter as Michelle ran out from the curtain and pulled Layla out of the ring. Shayna got up as she and Natalya stared at Lay-Cool and the rest of the Angelic Coalition came out of the curtain and chased Lay-Cool through the crowd. Lay-Cool ran out of the sight as the Coalition got back in the ring looking around to see if Lay-Cool would come back but they didn't.

Shayna and Natalya shook hands and hugged as they raised each other's arms in the air along the rest of the Angelic Coalition. It seemed to the girls that Lay-Cool has had enough of the Coalition ruining their chances at the Unified Divas' Championship.

Later after Hell in a Cell was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room sitting on the bed kissing and John was kissing all over Skye's neck as Skye was feeling a little anxious and John pulled away.

"Okay, Skye, what's wrong?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, John," Skye said. "It's just…I can't help but think about Nicole and how she's taking the news of John joining the Nexus. I don't think she can be able to stand in the same room with John and the Nexus together. This is gonna tear her apart; you know how emotional she can get."

"Yeah. I mean…the question is what are we gonna do now now that's the case? Who is gonna help lead our company to get rid of the Nexus? I mean, not everybody is gonna want to stand up to those guys. We've tried at Summerslam and we thought the Nexus would break up after kicking three members out of the group, but nothing."

"Well, like I planned, the Angelic Coalition has a plan to find out who's really behind the Nexus because somebody had to had gotten in Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris' head to ruin everything and somebody was desperate knowing that John Cena would win."

"You're right."

"I'm telling you, there are several clues but we can't put them together as to who this person is. This has to end once and for all and if Vince McMahon is not part of the Nexus wants to save his company without any lawsuits, he needs to take drastic measures to get rid of the Nexus."

Meanwhile, Nicole was sitting outside in the hallway crying and shaking after everything that transpired at Hell in a Cell. How was she able to cope with her husband being part of the Nexus? Was there another way out of the Nexus?

Just then, somebody was walking towards Nicole and stopped towards her as Nicole looked up and her eyes widen.

"You're back," Nicole said.


	140. A Man Underboard

****

Chapter 140: A Man Underboard

The next day, Jasmine woke up and her and Evan's hotel room and Jasmine turned to see Evan still sleeping and she slowly got up from the bed careful not to wake him.

Jasmine tiptoed towards the door and slowly opened it as she got out of the hotel room and walked towards John and Nicole's hotel room. Jasmine went to knock the door, but decided not to. Then a woman got out of the elevator and noticed Jasmine at the door of John and Nicole's hotel room.

"Can I help you?" the woman said as Jasmine turned around.

"No, I was just…" Jasmine said as she recognized who the woman was. "Kayla? Kayla Thompson?"

"Hello, Jasmine," Kayla said as Nicole came out from the elevator.

"Oh, Nicole, hi."

"Hey," Nicole said.

"I see you got other business to take care of, so I'll just leave."

"No, no. It's okay, really."

"I guess I'll let you two talk. It's good to see you, Jasmine."

"Yeah, you too."

Then Kayla walked away to her hotel room as Jasmine walked up to Nicole.

"How are you doing?" Jasmine said.

"To be honest, I don't know," Nicole said.

"When did Kayla come back?"

"Last night. I guess she knew what would happen, so she came to me. We had a long talk and Kayla preferred she'd keep an eye on me while I sit and watch my husband become a member of the Nexus. I can never stand next to him in that group. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah, but this isn't over because the Angelic Coalition and I have come up with a plan to take down the Nexus once and for all."

"How?"

"You see, someone knows John Cena so well, that not only they want him to become part of the Nexus but wants to take over the WWE. Now everybody is not gonna stand up to the Nexus with John in the group and Vince McMahon, well, he's still a potential suspect of being the real leader of the Nexus. But would he want to face a possible lawsuit if he was revealed to be the real leader of the Nexus and put John's career in danger?"

"No."

"Well, we're going to do whatever we can do to bring this to an end. Don't worry, Nicole, because if I know John, he still won't back down."

"You're right, he won't."

"Well, I guess I better get back to Evan. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

Then Jasmine walked back to her hotel room.

Later in Wichita, Kansas, RAW was on and the Nexus' entrance theme played and all five members came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp to the ring. They all lined up as Wade Barrett asked for a microphone.

"Now as you can see by the fact that we're all standing here today," Wade said as the crowd chanted "You suck!" "Simmer down, there's a lot I need to get through. Now as you can see by the fact that we're all standing here today I was victorious in my match with John Cena last night. Now before we bring out the newest member of Nexus, there are a couple issues that I want to address. Now first of all, I have identified the two mystery assailants who interfered in my match last night. If you look at the Tron, you will see that those two men are, in fact, Husky Harris and Michael McGuillicutty." Then the video screen showed their faces. "Now let the record show that I didn't not ask either man to get involved in the match, in fact, I barely know either of them and they are certainly not a part of the Nexus. Now I needed no help whatsoever to defeating John Cena last night which brings me to my second issue." Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" again. "Yes, you've already told me that. Now my second issue is this: if I needed no help in defeating John Cena…" Then Wade turned to the other Nexus members. "…then what on Earth were you four thinking in coming down to the ring during my match potentially causing me a disqualification? Otunga, I believe it was your bright idea. You know what? I don't want to hear it, not right now because tonight is all celebration, tonight is about inducting the new member of the Nexus. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please be up standing, put your hands together and give a very warm welcome to John Cena."

Then John Cena came out from the curtain and looked around at the crowd as he slowly walked down the ramp staring at the Nexus. The Nexus smirked as John got inside the ring and hung his low.

"John," Wade said, "I know that this is going to be tearing you apart inside, but I also know you're a man of your word and the deal was that if he beat you, you become a fully-fledged member of Nexus. I think in time, John, you're gonna come to realize that this is the best thing that it could ever have happened to you. Tarver?"

"John Cena, you put your hands on me, you even made fun of me and you tried to threaten my livelihood! Now the joke on you. Who's laughing now? Because you failed! You failed! Listen, the rest of us, we have a little gift for you." Then Michael held up the armband with the "N" logo on it. "Just for you."

Then John took the armband and got in Michael's face, stepped back, and looked down as he took off his "Cenation" armband. John looked down at both armbands and put it on the Nexus armband.

"John, we know this transition will be a little difficult for you," Heath said, "but it's okay, we're all here for you and the public, they wants to know your thoughts exactly on all of this. But instead of putting you on the spot and making you feel uncomfortable, we got an official statement that you can and will read in front of your public right now."

John took the statement and shook his head as Wade said,

"John, this is non-negotiable. You will read it, and you will read it now."

"Now, John," Heath said.

John snatched the microphone from Heath and read the statement with his head hanging low:

__

"I, John Cena, hereby acknowledge that I am officially a member of the Nexus. Any enemy of the Nexus is now an enemy of mine. As for my fans, I hope you stand by me because the fact of the matter is you're either Nexus or against us."

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it, John?" Wade said. "And I promise you in time it's going to get a lot easier. For the first order of business is that tonight, you're going to have your first match as part of the Nexus. And it's going to be a tag match because you see, Evan Bourne and Mark Henry have decided that if they want a bit of revenge on us after what we did to them last week, and you're gonna help us teach them a lesson. And seeing that this is your first day, John, I can afford you the liberty of choosing your own tag partner for the evening. So go ahead, take your picked."

John smirked as he walked up to Michael and backed away as he pointed at him.

"Michael Tarver," Wade said. "Good choice, it's official then. John Cena and Michael Tarver will take on Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. And as they say, there really is no time present, so Bourne, Henry, why don't you come out here right now and receive the beating of your lives."

Then Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan and Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black vintage low-cut top showing her red bustier, ripped denim jeans, black leather arm warmers, and her hair curled.

The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine and Mark followed as the rest of the Nexus went to the outside of the ring. Then Evan took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt as Mark and Jasmine got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan was looking back at the Nexus leaving and John extended his hand to Evan and Evan shook it as Michael was yelling at John and John told Michael to tag himself in and show him the Nexus way and Michael got in Evan's face and yelled at him and the two exchanged words as they locked up and then Michael landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Evan in the back. Michael yelled at John and whipped Evan to the ropes and landed a clothesline for a two count and Evan was kicking Michael in the leg and made the tag to Mark and Mark landed a hard right hand and Mark choked Michael with his boot and twisted his arm as Mark landed a one-arm snapmare and stomped on Michael as he applied an armbar submission.

Michael got to his feet as Mark whipped to the corner and hit a right hand as he made the tag to Evan and Mark was kicking Michael and twisted his arm as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and Evan landed a double foot stomp on Michael for a two count and Evan applied a submission hold as John jokingly reached for a tag with a smile. Evan landed a back elbow to the shoulder and Evan got Michael to his feet and landed a snap mare and hit a knee to the back as he made the tag to Mark and Michael was crawling on the mat as Mark stalked him with a smile and Michael reached for a tag but John's arm retracted just out of reach

Mark kicked Michael in the chest and smiled as he shook his head looking at John and Mark got Michael to his feet and applied an inverted headlock and Michael was hitting Mark in the midsection to no avail and Mark clubbed Michael in the back and walked across his chest as he made the tag to Evan and Mark landed a scoop slam. Evan landed a standing tuck moonsault for a two count and John smirked as he pretended to reach for a tag and Evan applied an armlock and Michael got to his feet as he was punching Evan in the midsection and landed a right hand and Evan kicked Michael in the leg and went to whip him to the corner but Michael reversed and charged into a boot to the face.

Evan ran into an overhead toss and both men were down as Michael reached for a tag again but John pulled his arm back, pulled out a pen, and began signing posters at ringside as Michael yelled at John and Evan made the tag to Mark as John continued to sign autographs and Mark was walking towards Michael and Michael turned around as Mark grabbed him and landed the World's Biggest Slam for the win.

Evan and Jasmine got into the ring and the referee raised Mark and Evan's arms in the air along with Jasmine as Jasmine was beaming saying "Thank you," to John and all three left the ring. Meanwhile, John asked for a microphone and he said,

"I appreciate Nexus writing a little note on my behalf, but if you don't mind, I have to make a statement of my own. It goes a little something like this…" Then John got into the ring. "I, John Cena, is the newest member of the Nexus and I plan to do one thing, one thing while I am a member of this group: destroying it from within. Tonight, I proved that you can be Nexus and against it."

Then John hit Michael in the head with the microphone and Michael rolled out of the ring as John tossed the microphone away and got out of the ring and his expression changed as he was stalking Michael. John waited for Michael to get up and then he charged at him with a clothesline and John looked down at Michael and pulled the top of the ring steps to the side and then dragged the base out a few feet.

John looked at his armband and smiled as he grabbed Michael and body slammed him on the ring steps and John walked around and smiled as he grabbed Michael and body slammed him on the ring steps again. Then John threw him into the ring and followed as he waited for Michael to get up and John nailed him with a shoulder tackle and then applied an STF. Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"May I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said, "I have received an e-mail from the General Manager. Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…"

__

"The terms of the stipulation for your match with Wade Barrett stated that if lost, you must join the Nexus. Now Nexus is clearly a group that takes direction from its leader, Wade Barrett, and thus as a member of the group, John, you must also take direction from Wade Barrett. If you don't, as much as I would hate to do it, as much as it would be bad for business, as much as the WWE Universe would despise it, I would have no alternative…but to terminate your WWE contract. Mr. Cena, no one man, despite his popularity, is bigger than WWE. In other words, Mr. Cena, I would fire you."

John frowned as he looked around and kneeled in the ring and contemplated his fate. The crowd chanted for John as he clenched his jaw and looked at the Nexus armband and got out of the ring and slowly walked to the back.

Several minutes later, Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris were walking backstage as Shayna and Destiny were uncovering themselves from reading newspapers

"Wade is such a liar," Shayna said. "He knew, he knew his back was going to be against the wall and here comes those two to ruin it. Now either the mystery General Manager is too chicken to stand up to the Nexus or he is the real leader of the Nexus."

"Either way, we will find out what the motive is," Destiny said. "I feel so bad for John right now, I don't know what's going through his head. It's like he's been finally beaten down."

"But that's not the John Cena everybody knows. Somebody is trying to take him down, find out his weakness, knowing that the WWE needs him. That somebody has that master plan for him and the WWE."

"But who?"

"Okay, let's see how this is going on and maybe it help us find out what the Nexus' motive is because I'm not gonna stand for this."

Then Shayna and Destiny walked away.

Later when RAW was over, Nicole was in the gym and punching a punching bag so hard as she could as she was letting out her frustrations after what transpired earlier before.

In a 20-Man Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship. John Cena and Wade Barrett remained and Wade called on John to fall and step over the top rope in which John reluctantly did in order to prevent being fired.

After Nicole was getting out of breath from punching the bag, Nicole collapsed and was trying to catch her breath. Kayla came into the gym and ran over to Nicole and she helped her up.

"Come on, Nicole, it's okay," Kayla said as she helped Nicole to the bench. "Oh, my God, here."

Then Kayla handed Nicole a bottle of water and Nicole drank it.

"I'm okay," Nicole said as she still catching her breath.

Kayla knew how Nicole was feeling but didn't to say anything. In fact, that's exactly how the entire WWE was feeling. The question now was: who will help lead the WWE into taking down the Nexus?


	141. Jawbreaker

**Chapter 141: Jawbreaker**

NXT and Smackdown was in Topeka, Kansas and Kofi was teaming up with Kaval in a tag team match against Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre.

John came out of his and Nicole's hotel room and walked towards Evan and Jasmine's room. John knocked the door and a minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Hey, John," Evan said.

"Hey," John said. "Um, is Jasmine in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Jasmine said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then Jasmine smiled as she got out of the room and left the door open.

"Um, if it's any inconvenience, I would like to thank you for being there for my wife," Nicole said. "I mean, Nicole is a very sensitive person and she told me you talked to her and everything. So, thanks, I really appreciate it."

"John, it's really not an inconvenience because I know how Nicole would feel about you being part of the Nexus. I mean, you've been there for me and Evan, so I'd like to do the same for you and Nicole. Besides, I know it's hard for you right now but this won't last forever, you know. I mean, there has to be another way to get out of this and if the mystery General Manager was smart and wants to save RAW and his ass, he'd better let you do whatever the hell you want to the Nexus unless he wants to be taken down as the real leader of the Nexus."

"Maybe, but I have to do what I have to do."

"How's Nicole doing? I heard that she was really out of it last night."

"She's okay, still pretty upset about the last two days."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Nicole, I better get back to her and again, thank you."

"Anytime."

Then John and Jasmine went their separate ways.

A little later at the arena, Skye and Shayna were helping train their NXT Rookie Diva Kaitlyn in the ring for her match against Vickie Guerrero.

Last week, Vickie Guerrero was fed up with Skye and Shayna making a mockery of her along with Kaitlyn and decided to get even with the two Pros. But Kaitlyn said she had enough of Vickie saying all she has done is tried to bring Skye and Shayna down and challenged Vickie to a match. Vickie proceeded to slap Kaitlyn which led to a catfight broke out.

As Skye and Shayna continued to train with Kaitlyn, Michelle McCool and Layla came out to the ring and were simply laughing.

"Oh, Lay, look at what we have here," Michelle said.

"Yeah, it's Skye and Shayna Brooke," Layla said. "The so-called…"

"Pros," Michelle and Layla said.

"I'm still surprised that you two were picked to mentor this…girl," Michelle said.

"Yeah, have you forgotten that crazy robot dance she did during the dance-off?" Layla said. "How did that go?"

Then Layla was mocking as Michelle was laughing and saying,

"Yeah, just like that. It was so ridiculous and I can't even believe she had the guts to challenge Vickie Guerrero to a match tonight."

"Yeah, Kaitlyn, you are so going down," Layla said.

"Don't you girls got anything better to do than walk around mocking each and every Diva you see around the corner?" Skye said.

"Yeah, apparently all the Divas can't stand you," Shayna said.

"And I'm still surprised that at Hell in a Cell, you came down and cost Natalya the match and Divas' Championship. That was a smart move."

"Yeah, a very smart move."

"Not!" Skye and Shayna said as they laughed.

"Look, why don't you turn around and go backstage and have a little tea party with Vickie Guerrero because maybe she's gonna need some before and after Kaitlyn kicks her fat ass."

"Oh, yeah, and maybe some butter cookies so Vickie can stay fat because she can't wrestle squat," Skye said and Shayna laughed along with Kaitlyn. "Oh, by the way, Lay-Cool, I heard that the catering room has a lot of cottage cheese and strawberry shortcake because you certainly don't look well yourselves."

"Yeah, at least with all that, Skye and I can stay fit for our boys, the former Pros of NXT last season."

"Kaitlyn, with all this, with this tight body, she can just easily kick both of your skanky asses."

Then Michelle and Layla immediately walked away not wanting to hear anymore from Skye and Shayna.

"Oh, hey, where are you going?" Shayna said. "Got nothing else to say?"

"We didn't think so," Skye said as she laughed.

"Wow, how were you girls able to get back at Lay-Cool?" Kaitlyn said.

"It's called talking smack, Kaitlyn."

"Since NXT had a Diss the Diva competition last week, that's something we're gonna teach throughout this competition. Lay-Cool loves to make fun of the Divas but we take what they've been saying and hit them back. It's that simple."

"Yeah, mocking the person is half of it, so we need to work on that."

"Okay," Kaitlyn said.

"Come on, we gotta get you ready for tonight so you can embarrass Vickie Guerrero in front of the whole WWE Universe."

"Yeah, because the bitch has had it coming since season three started," Shayna said.

Then Skye and Shayna continued to train with Kaitlyn in the ring.

Later, NXT was on and it was time for the match between Kaitlyn and Vickie Guerrero.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as Dolph held the ropes for Vickie to get into the ring. Vickie walked around the ring and had her hands on her hips as Shayna's entrance theme played and she, Skye and Kaitlyn came out from the curtain.

Skye and Shayna were wearing black satin mini robes covering their ring steps in case Vickie tried to pull something.

The girls walked down the ramp and Kaitlyn got into the ring as she looked at Vickie and the referee called for the bell.

Vickie started doing warm-up jumping jacks as Skye and Shayna were laughing and mocking her and Vickie some more calisthenics as she saw that Skye and Shayna were making fun of her and Vickie was yelling at them and she & Kaitlyn circled around the ring and Vickie was stretching as Skye was stretching her leg on the ring apron and Vickie put her hands on her hips. Vickie tried to ignore Skye as she was doing agility drills and Vickie was mediating as Kaitlyn shoved her and Vickie shoved Kaitlyn back and Vickie ran into a drop toe hold and Skye & Shayna laughed as Vickie held onto her face.

Vickie cowered in the corner to complain as Shayna was mocking and Kaitlyn walked over to Vickie as Vickie said her lip was bleeding as Vickie went to slap Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn grabbed her arm and Vickie kicked her in the midsection and slapped Kaitlyn and cackled and Kaitlyn slapped Vickie back. Vickie held onto her face as she looked at Kaitlyn and rolled out of the ring as Dolph walked over to Vickie and so did Skye and Shayna as Vickie turned around and Skye waved as Kaitlyn grabbed Vickie and Vickie then yanked Kaitlyn through the ropes to the outside and ran her head into the guardrail twice.

Vickie kicked Kaitlyn and yelled at her to get up and pointed at Skye and Shayna to get away and Vickie kicked again and threw her back in the ring and Vickie kicked Kaitlyn and was crawling towards her getting in her face and slapped her and Vickie grabbed Kaitlyn by her hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle twice. Vickie held onto Kaitlyn by her hair as she was laughing and ran her into the middle rope as she was choking Kaitlyn with her leg and was yelling at Dolph and grabbed Kaitlyn and ran her into the bottom rope as she was standing on Kaitlyn choking her and landed a sitdown slam.

Then Vickie grabbed Kaitlyn by her hair again and went for a scoop slam but her back gave out and Kaitlyn then grabbed Vickie from behind and landed a scoop slam for a two count and Vickie was crawling on the mat holding onto her back and Kaitlyn went after her but Vickie ran Kaitlyn to the middle rope. Vickie crawled to the corner and stood up as she saw Skye & Shayna and was yelling at Dolph as Kaitlyn rolled Vickie up for the three count.

Skye and Shayna got into the ring and hugged Kaitlyn as they raised her arms in the air and Skye & Shayna were making fun of Vickie as Dolph got into the ring and just looked at the three as Kaitlyn hugged Dolph. Dolph backed away as Vickie screamed at him and pointed at all three girls before leaving the ring.

A few minutes later, it was time for the first elimination with Mart Striker.

"Ladies, you spent the last five weeks pouring your heart and soul into your dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout Diva," Matt said. "Let's remind everybody that Kaitlyn, you've earned immunity so you cannot be eliminated tonight. But for the rest of you, the tension mounts. The Universe have cast their votes, the Pros have cast their votes. Let's find out which Rookie Diva will be eliminated."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Diva Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…Jamie. The Bella Twins fell down on the stage as they were distraught.

"Jamie, say your goodbyes," Matt said. "Do you have any last words for the WWE Universe? The floor is yours."

"Thank you all so much," Jamie said. "WWE obviously has the best fans, the most important people, the Bellas, thank you guys so much for all your support, all of the Pros. And honestly, Rookies, you guys all worked really, really hard and I wish each and every one of you the best of luck. Thank you."

"Let's hear it one more time for Jamie. Thank you very much, NXT will continue next week. Good night, everybody."

Then all the Rookie Divas hugged Jamie as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Kaval versus Drew McIntyre and Cody Rhodes. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Cody circled around as Drew distracted Kofi and Cody immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a back elbow to the back of the neck as he held onto Kofi and made the tag to Drew and Cody got Kofi in the corner and Drew landed a few right hands and a knee to the midsection and Drew hit another right hand sending Kofi to the corner. Then Drew whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and kicked Drew in the leg before Kofi hammered away at Drew and the referee pulled him away and Kofi went for a splash but Drew moved out the way.

Then Cody landed a cheap shot at Kofi as the referee was busy with Kaval and Drew applied an armlock stretching Kofi's face and Kofi got to his feet as he landed an arm drag out of the hold and Kofi went for a tag but Drew grabbed onto him and ran into the corner as he flipped Kofi over but Kofi went to roll up Drew as Drew made the tag to Cody. Kofi rolled up Drew as Cody kicked Kofi in the back and leaped onto the middle rope as he stomped on Kofi and grabbed him by his hair as he landed a right hand and a forearm and Kofi landed a right hand and was punching Cody as he went to whip him to the ropes but Cody kicked him in the face.

Cody went for an Alabama Slam but Kofi made the tag to Kaval while he was in the move and Kaval landed a flying heel kick and chops to the shoulder and Kaval went to whip Cody to the ropes but Cody reversed and Kaval bounced back as he landed a handspring cross body and was kicking Cody in the leg and knocked Drew off the ring apron. Kaval ducked a clothesline and landed a back kick to the chest and the back of the neck and Kaval was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and hooked in a Dragon Sleeper and Drew got into the ring and kicked Kaval in the head.

Kofi got into the ring and clotheslined Drew over the top rope and Kofi went to dive onto Drew but Cody tossed Kofi over the top rope and Drew distracted Kaval as Cody yanked Kaval on the top rope and landed the Cross Rhodes for the win.

Drew got into the ring and hugged Cody as the referee gave them their tag team championship belts and raised their arms in the air. Drew pointed at Cody as the two shook hands and got on the turnbuckles raising their title belts in the air.

Later, Vickie Guerrero was walking down the hallway looking for Skye and Shayna after witnessing Kaitlyn celebrating with Dolph Ziggler after his victory over MVP in the Intercontinental Championship.

Vickie found Shayna as she approached her and said,

"You! You and Skye have made no attempt to keep Kaitlyn away from my boyfriend or maybe you girls are just using her to get back at me. Is that what it is?"

"No, because the way I see it," Shayna said, "Kaitlyn approached Dolph first and maybe if you quit coming around NXT and quit bothering us, maybe she'll stop. Maybe we won't if you don't stop making a fool out of my husband Kofi Kingston. How about that?"

Then Shayna walked away as Vickie was huffing and puffing.


	142. Straight Edge Disturbia

**Chapter 142: Straight Edge Disturbia**

RAW was in Seattle, Washington and John was facing Tyson Kidd of the Hart Dynasty for a spot on the RAW team against the Smackdown team at Bragging Rights.

Skye was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room going through her suitcase as she was looking for something to wear tonight. Skye pulled out a mini dress and was taking off her street clothes not noticing that somebody was peeking through the door which was closed before.

The person was breathing so hard, but quietly as Skye was taking off her jeans and unhooked her bra. Then the person heard voices of Christina and Jasmine coming and the person ran off.

Skye turned her head as the door was pushed open and she covered herself with her pink tank top as she slowly walked towards the door and opened it quickly to see Christina and Jasmine as they jumped.

"Whoa, Skye, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I…" Skye said as she looked around the hallway. "I thought I heard somebody and the door was opened. But it was closed before."

"You think somebody was…" Christina said.

"Nah, maybe I'm just paranoid. There's hundreds of people walking up and down the hallways. They wouldn't think to spy on me getting undressed or something."

"Okay, well, it's hope it stays that way," Jasmine said.

Then Christina and Jasmine walked inside the locker room as Christina closed the door.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Team RAW qualifying match which was John versus Tyson Kidd of the Hart Dynasty.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white and black floral lace ruched mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down and the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. Tyson walked down the got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he stared at the crowd and Tyson got back down and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Tyson locked up and John got Tyson in a waistlock and took him down as he tried to keep on the mat and Tyson got to his feet as Tyson got John in a waistlock and John ran him out of the ring to the floor and John bounced off the ropes and Tyson jumped on the ring apron as he landed a kick to John's head. Tyson dragged John and hit his head on the ring apron and John fell out of the ring to the floor and Tyson threw John back in the ring as he covered for a two count and applied a reverse chinlock and John was trying to fight out of it and got to his feet as he flipped out of the hold and ran into a back kick to the midsection.

Then Tyson bounced off the ropes as John landed a dropkick and Tyson crawled to the corner as John ran into a boot to the face but John grabbed Tyson's foot and landed several right hands and got fired up as he bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping leg lariat for a two count and John went to whip Tyson to the corner but Tyson reversed and ran into a back elbow. John went for the Flying Chuck but Tyson jumped on the middle rope and blocked with a Russian Legsweep for a two count and went for the Sharpshooter but John reversed the hold and flung Tyson away to the outside.

Tyson was about to go back in the ring as John went after him but Tyson landed a shoulder block and flipped into the ring as he rolled up John for a two count and John rolled up Tyson for a two count and John went for the knee to the face but Tyson ducked and rolled up John for a two count and John landed a back flip-over neckbreaker for the win.

Skye got into the ring and hugged John as she and the referee raised his arms in the air. John lifted Skye in his arms and hugged her as John got on the turnbuckles and applauded as Skye pointed at him.

Later, Skye was walking down the hallway until she stopped to hear R-Truth talking to John Cena. Skye decided to stay behind to hear the conversation.

"You joining Nexus it's not sitting too well with the rest of the locker room," R-Truth said. "Just say if Barrett told you to take one of us out, you would do it, would you? Would you, John? You'd do it, would you?" Then John shook his head. "That's what I thought. I know you're in a tough spot, I know it. I know you don't wanna do what Barrett tells you to do. But if you don't, you're gonna get fired. You're gonna have to leave what we all love, man. Before you make too big of a mistake, there is another way out of this." Then R-Truth got of his chair and looked down at John as he suggested, "Just quit."

Then R-Truth walked out of the locker room leaving John to contemplate matters. Skye saw R-Truth leaving the locker room and wanted to say something but feared it would complicate things even more, especially with John Morrison and R-Truth being on the RAW team at Bragging Rights.

Skye knew that John never quits, but in a situation like being the Nexus, it was a different matter.

Back at the arena, Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder vintage top, black miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid got into the ring as Jasmine followed. Then Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign as Jasmine was posing on the middle rope and then Evan got back down as he took off his "Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd.

"And his opponent just acquired from Smackdown…" Justin Roberts announced.

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

It was learned last week that Edge was traded to Smackdown for C.M. Punk after the crazy confrontations against the anonymous General Manager.

Punk got on his knee and looked down as he shouted and got up as he walked down the ramp. Punk climbed onto the turnbuckles as he stared at the crowd and got back down and Jasmine shook her head and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Punk immediately went for a clothesline and Evan bounced off the ropes and ducked a boot to the face and Evan was kicking Punk in the legs and ducked a right hand as he landed a flying knee to the face sending Punk out of the ring and Evan got on the ring apron and went for a flying head scissors but Punk held on and ran Evan into the security wall. Jasmine covered her mouth as Punk threw Evan back in the ring and Punk pointed at Jasmine and got back into the ring as he covered for a two count and Punk landed a couple of back elbows to the shoulders and covered for another two count and Punk.

Punk held down Evan in an inverted headlock and Evan got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows to the midsection and kicked Punk in the leg as Punk grabbed Evan and went for a suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and back into the corner as Punk charged at him but Evan moved out of the way and was kicking Punk. Evan went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk reversed and Evan landed a flying heel kick and Punk ducked another flying heel kick but Evan hit a flying back kick and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne splash but Punk came to his feet and tripped Evan and got him on his shoulders and landed the G2S for the win.

Punk got on his knees as he stared into the crowd and got to his feet as the referee raised his arm in the air. Punk looked at Evan as Evan got to his feet and Punk clotheslined out of the ring and followed as he rammed Evan to the security wall twice. Jasmine was screaming at Punk to stop as Punk got Evan on his shoulder and ran Evan shoulder-first into the ringpost. Punk looked down at Evan and looked at Jasmine as he applied the Anaconda Vice trying to rip Evan's shoulder off.

Jasmine again was screaming at Punk to stop as three referees came out to finally separate Punk and Punk looked down at Evan as he smiled. Punk walked away as Jasmine slowly walked over to Evan and checked on him as the referees helped him up and walked him up the ramp as Evan clutched onto his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Evan was being helped to the infirmary and went inside as Jasmine stayed outside and Skye ran up to her.

"Oh, my God, Jasmine," Skye said. "What the hell just happened out there?"

"It was your pathetic ex-boyfriend!" Jasmine said. "That's what it was! I am so sick of people picking on my husband, especially losers like C.M. Punk. He's said it was nothing personal, but I say it's bull."

"I think he was hurting Evan to get to me because we're in a tag team."

"Skye, why on Earth would you think that?"

"Have you seen the way Punk's been acting lately? Making fun of Rey Mysterio and the Big Show and now he doesn't have the Straight Edge Society backing him up anymore. It was garbage from the start. You remember that Delancey told me that he still wants to get back together with me? He's sick in the head, Jasmine."

"Yeah, you're right. But that still doesn't give him the right to attack Evan."

"You're absolutely right. If C.M. Punk thinks I would break up with John to be with him again, he's got another thing coming and I do not like the fact that my ex-boyfriend on the RAW team at Bragging Rights with my current boyfriend. It's ridiculous."

Then Jasmine walked away and sighed in frustration as she went to check on Evan.

Then all of a sudden, a thought came into Skye's mind and it involved what happened earlier today.

__

(Flashback)

Skye turned her head as the door was pushed open and she covered herself with her pink tank top as she slowly walked towards the door.

(Back to the present)

Skye's eyes widen as she feared that she wasn't paranoid after all. C.M. Punk had to be the one spying on her half naked before Christina and Jasmine came along. Now Skye was becoming spooked but wasn't going to let her ex-boyfriend get the best of her.

A few minutes later, Natalya was in the middle of the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Well, for two Divas that call themselves 'Flawless,' Lay-Cool, you are about as cheap as the high heels that Layla threw at me at Hell in a Cell. You know, my uncle Bret has taught me a lot in my life but the most important thing he's ever taught me is to always stand up for myself. So in two weeks at Bragging Rights, the only thing that Lay-Cool is going to be throwing is a big ol' temper-tantrum without a title because I will beat Shayna Brooke and walk away the Unified Divas champion."

Then Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with microphones in their hands.

"Natalya, Natalya, Natalya," Michelle said as she and Layla walked down the ramp, "we hate to come out here and interrupt this beautiful heartfelt speech, but all we keep hearing is blah-blah-blah-blah-blah."

"Blah," Michelle and Layla said.

"Not to mention these poor people have been looking at that when they can clearly look at this. In all seriousness though, Natalya, we want you to know that we totally respect you. You have courage that no other Diva has, right, Lay?"

"She sure does," Layla said.

"I mean, week after week, month after month, day after day…" Then Michelle and Layla got into the ring, "…you come out on national television, knowing we're in HD, right?"

"Uh, Michelle, I don't think she knows what that is."

"Obviously, it's high definition, Natalya, which means the whole world gets to see all your flaws."

"And yet, you stand up and expose yourself just by clearly inheriting your dad's facial hair gene. Bravo, we commend you."

"Good job."

"But what these don't know is that you have to shave herself before every single show. Otherwise, she'd look like…"

"This," Michelle and Layla said.

Then the video screen showed Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart side-by-side with the beard on Natalya.

"With that picture and your figure, Natalya," Michelle said, "you have problem no exactly like…"

"The Anvil," Michelle and Layla said.

"Well, congratulations, both of you," Natalya said. "After last week's headset fiasco, you both proved to be the most annoying Divas in the WWE. Uh-huh and after tonight's a great experience, you're only going to confirm that your IQ is lower than your combined non-existent waist sizes."

"That means we're skinny," Michelle said.

"Did I lose weight?" Layla said.

"You're a size zero."

"No way, you look like a minus zero."

"You're like a zero infinity."

"I'm so happy, thank you."

"Um, jealous much, Natalya?

"Yeah, a little jelly."

"We're the greatest WWE Divas in history."

"Duh," Michelle and Layla said.

"Oh, yes, we are," Layla said

"We are," Michelle said.

"And I mean, we are the best there is, was…"

"And ever will be," Michelle and Layla said.

"And you know," Michelle said, "though you and all these idiots out here might be too ignorant to show it, all the Divas, including the Angelic Coalition respect us, in fact…"

"They love us," Michelle and Layla said.

"And in two weeks, Natalya, you'll love us, too."

"Real talk," Michelle and Layla said.

"Now hit our music."

Then Lay-Cool left out of the ring as they were making fun of Natalya but then, the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with the Bella Twins, Melina, Eve and Gail Kim following them.

Christina was wearing a brown and yellow tie halter ruched top, black jeans, and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a silver mini dress with a sheer overlay shoulder panel and a black stretchy belt and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black tie neck tank top with a skin revealing mesh panel on the side, denim jeans and her hair curled.

Lay-Cool turned around as the Divas backed Lay-Cool toward the ring as Shayna appeared next to Natalya and the Divas were beating up Lay-Cool and threw them in the ring. Shayna grabbed Michelle and kicked her in the midsection and took her down as Natalya grabbed Layla and Layla went to hit Natalya but Natalya blocked and hit a right hand and applied the Sharpshooter. Shayna landed the Real Deal as Layla was taking so much punishment.

Then Shayna and Natalya tossed Lay-Cool out of the ring as the rest of the Angelic Coalition the RAW Divas got into the ring and celebrated as Shayna raised Natalya's arm in the air. Lay-Cool was still on the ground recovering as they were crawling around the ring and got up as they backed up the ramp and the Divas were making fun of them.

Later after RAW was over, Skye was walking back and forth of her and John's hotel room still thinking about the events that happened on RAW tonight: Evan getting injured by C.M. Punk and the scary thought of Skye getting undressed while her ex-boyfriend is watching her.

It was a little too much for Skye as she sat down the toilet seat trying to calm herself down and trying not to have another panic attack.

Then Skye jumped as someone knocked on the door and said,

"Skye, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Skye said.

She got up and tried to calm herself as she was splashing water on her face and John walked inside the bathroom.

"Skye, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you've been acting weird all night. Does it have anything to do with C.M. Punk?"

Then Skye looked down and sat back on the toilet seat and said,

"John, if I tell you something, promise me you won't freak out."

"I won't," John said as he kneeled down in front of Skye.

"Okay, earlier today, I was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room getting undressed and I thought I heard something. The door was open when I thought it was closed and…thankfully, when I opened, I saw Christina and Jasmine. I thought maybe I left the open and made too much of a big deal. But after I saw what Punk did to Evan, I remembered telling you the reason why…and that's when I knew that what happened earlier today made me thought I wasn't paranoid after all. I think C.M. Punk was watching me getting undressed and I remembered that the door was closed. He must've opened it slowly when I was in the bathroom and before I got undressed."

Then John sighed as Skye closed her eyes.

"You know what?" John said. "We may be on the same team for Bragging Rights, but I will not let Punk come near you. What you told me just about sums it up and I don't know why the General Manager would trade Edge for C.M. Punk. I mean, don't know you think there's enough chaos running around here with the Nexus being enough?"

"I practically don't give a damn because the superstars aren't doing anything to stop the Nexus, especially the General Manager. The fact of the matter is I don't want Punk near me and I sure as hell don't wanna talk to him."

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna let him get to me, John. I won't."

Then John stood up and hugged Skye as he kissed her on the forehead. Skye laid her head on top of John's arm as she closed her eyes.


	143. Something to Brag About

**Chapter 143: Something to Brag About**

Smackdown was in Destiny's hometown of Portland, Oregon and on that night, Destiny was facing Michelle McCool in a Divas' match and Kofi was facing Drew McIntyre for a spot on the Smackdown team against the RAW team at Bragging Rights.

Skye was coming out of the catering room with a bottle of water when Rochelle approached her from behind.

"Hey, Skye," Rochelle said.

"Oh, hi, Rochelle," Skye said. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm glad I caught you because there is something I'd like to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, Columbia Records called me and already want me to choose my next single and I've already picked what I want it to be: 'Touch Me All Night Long' with you girls singing in the background."

"Really?"

"Yep, you know you much I've told you how much I loved that song when I heard it back in the 90s and I've always wanted to cover that song. Now I want it to make it a music video and I was wondering if it's okay with you and the rest of the group and if so, would you be in the music video with me?"

"Of course, Rochelle. Why wouldn't we be okay with it?"

"Great! Oh, and another thing, I was so hoping that would at least make you feel better after last night."

"Don't even mention last night. As far as I'm concerned, Jasmine is pissed that my ex injured Evan and he's on RAW, the same show I am. I know if I can be outside of the ring with the RAW team at Bragging Rights when C.M. Punk is in the group. I'm happy that John and R-Truth at least are in the group together, but I cannot be happy with the Miz as the captain. He'll ruin everything."

"Oh, yeah, that. Look, just don't worry about C.M. Punk, okay? I mean, what's he gonna do?"

"He's trying to get back together with me, but it's not gonna happen. I'll file a restraining order against him if I have to because all I know is he's crazy."

"He's been crazy and maybe sooner or later, he'll go extremely psycho."

Then Rochelle walked away and so did Skye, not knowing that someone was watching her from far away.

A little later, Kaitlyn was warming up for the punching contest on NXT with Skye & Shayna and then Vickie Guerrero approached the three.

"Listen, as much as I was hoping you would be," Vickie said, "you didn't get eliminated last week, which means…you and Skye and Shayna are stuck together for another three weeks. So you three can make my life miserable or let bygones be bygones."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, I guess we can be cool with that, too," Shayna said.

"On one condition," Vickie said, "as far as Dolph is concerned, if I see you touch him, celebrate with him or even talk to him, being eliminated from NXT will be the least of your worries."

Then Vickie walked away.

"Oh, we'll see about," Skye said, "because as long as she's around causing a ruckus, getting with Dolph will be the most of her worries."

Then Skye and Shayna looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Destiny versus Michelle McCool. Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool."

Michelle and Layla posed before they took off their hoodies and walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces and Michelle got on the apron and posed and got into the ring as Layla followed. Michelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Layla was on the ropes and was showing off as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna following her.

"And her opponents being accompanied by the Unified Divas' Champion Shayna Brooke, representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Tony announced.

Shayna was wearing a blue strapless jumpsuit with metallic shorts and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a burgundy monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

Shayna and Destiny walked down the ramp as Destiny did a fancy cartwheel and Destiny was slapping the hands of the fans. Shayna got into the ring and Destiny followed as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air and got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Destiny blew a kiss to the crowd got back down and Dream's Secret stared at Lay-Cool as Layla and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Destiny locked up as Michelle twisted Destiny's arm and Destiny flipped as she reversed the hold and kicked Michelle in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Michelle held on as she bailed out of the ring and Destiny went out after her and Michelle landed a clothesline and rammed Destiny into the ring apron. Michelle stomped on Destiny as she was yelling and pointing at Shayna and Michelle tossed Destiny back into the ring and covered for a two count and Michelle applied a chinlock and Destiny got on her feet as she hit a couple of elbow drops and bounced off the ropes as she landed a couple of clotheslines and went for another as she ducked a boot to the face and Destiny hit a dropkick.

Destiny was kicking Michelle in the leg and rammed her to the corner as she was punching away at Michelle and then landed a monkey flip as Destiny charged with a dropkick and Layla grabbed Destiny's leg and Shayna ran after her into the ring and Layla shoved the referee into Shayna and ran into a roundhouse kick. Then Michelle went to kick Destiny but Destiny grabbed her leg and took her down in a split as she landed a boot to the face and then landed the Enlightenment and for the win.

"Here is your winner, Destiny," Tony announced.

Then Shayna got into the ring as the referee raised Destiny's arm in the air and Shayna hugged Destiny as Michelle rolled out of the ring and Layla joined her. Shayna raised Destiny's arm in the air as Lay-Cool backed up the ramp and Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Destiny blew a kiss to the crowd and waved as Shayna applauded for her.

Later, it was time for the Team Smackdown qualifying match which was Kofi versus Drew McIntyre.

Drew was already in the ring and Kofi's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Drew and Kofi locked up before Drew got Kofi in the corner before a break and Drew landed a couple of knees to the midsection and was kicking away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Drew grabbed Kofi by his hair and was talking trash before tossing Kofi across the ring and Kofi rammed Drew back into the corner. Kofi was punching away at Drew before the referee pulled him away and Kofi charged at Drew but Drew landed a boot to the face for the two count and Drew looked at Kofi as he grabbed him by the hair and stomped on his head and Drew got out of the ring as he pulled Kofi out and landed a right hand before he landed a suplex sending Kofi on the ring apron.

Kofi rolled into the ring as Drew got back in the ring and covered for a two count and Drew was stalking Kofi as he grabbed Kofi by his head and went for a suplex but Kofi held onto the top rope and Drew was clubbing Kofi in the back of the head and went for a back suplex but Kofi countered into a crossbody for a two count. Then Drew landed a right hand and shoved Kofi into the ropes as Kofi flipped on Drew's back and out of nowhere, Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Shayna applauded for Kofi as she got into the ring and celebrated with Kofi as she raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands and raised his arm in the air.

After Smackdown was over, Skye was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as she was packing her suitcase. Then she left the locker room and was walking down the hallway unaware that someone was following her.

As Skye was about to leave the arena, she heard some clattering and Skye quickly turned her head to see no one was there.

"No, stop being paranoid," Skye said to herself.

Then Skye left the arena as she caught up with Destiny, her sister Ashleylynne, Jasmine and Shayna in the car. Skye put her suitcase in the trunk of the car and got in the car as it drove away.

Then the person walked out of the arena later and watched the car drive away and smirked as he walked away.


	144. Tales from the Darkside

**Chapter 144: Tales from the Darkside**

Smackdown was in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and John & Skye were sleeping in their hotel room as Skye awoke to a knock at the door.

Skye got out of the bed and opened the door to see no one there. Then Skye looked down to see a box on the floor. Skye picked it up, closed the door, opened the box and pulled out a pair of lingerie and a note that said, "WHORE!"

Skye's eyes widen and dropped the items and ran over to John as she was shaking him to wake up.

"John!" Skye said. "John! Wake up!"

"Skye?" John said as he finally woke up. "What is it?"

Then Skye walked over to where the items were and picked them up as she showed it to John.

"What the hell is this?" John said.

"I found this at the doorway," Skye said. "John, I don't know who sent this to me but it's starting to creep me out."

"I know exactly who sent this and I'm about to give him a piece of my mind."

"John, what are you doing?" John grabbed a shirt and some jeans from his suitcase. "Who is it and what are you going to do?"

"You told me all about it and I'm gonna go straight to C.M. Punk and kick his ass."

"John, no!" Skye ran over to John. "No! First of all, I believe you although there is no proof that he was the one who sent me that box. Please, John, don't do this. It's only gonna make things worse. Please, I'm begging you."

Then John sighed as he hung his head.

"Alright, fine. I won't do anything. But if it is C.M. Punk, then you gotta tell Mr. McMahon."

"Tell him what? What is he doing lately besides just sitting in the sidelines letting the Nexus wreak havoc on RAW?"

Then Skye went into the bathroom and slammed the door as John shook his head.

Later at the arena in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as Christina was looking over the lingerie and the note sent to Skye earlier.

"This is totally creepy and he did get your sizes right," Christina said.

"Very creepy," Shayna said. "I think you're right; it has to be C.M. Punk."

"I know it is," Skye said. "You know, maybe it's not because I remember being with him for six months and he never bought things like that for me, especially him being the one creating that note. I mean, he wasn't the romantic type but…whatever."

"Well, has C.M. Punk tried to come near you or bother you or something like that?" Destiny asked.

"No, not since he came over to RAW."

"Well, it sounds like it's some straight paranoid episode but I wouldn't worry," Madison said.

"I would," Jasmine said. "I'm not gonna forget that he was the one put my husband on the shelf for four months and one of these days, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind or Evan is gonna find some way to hold me back."

"Okay, slow your roll, Jasmine," Christina said. "At least Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu is watching your back until Evan returns. Don't do anything stupid."

"All right, fine."

"Skye, don't worry," Madison said. "We'll be here to watch your back. We got things under control."

"Thanks," Skye said.

"Well, let's go get Kaitlyn and get ready for tonight," Shayna said.

"All right."

Then NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NXT Rookie Divas," Matt said.

With the WWE Pros sitting at the stage, all the NXT Rookie Divas came out one-by-one and walked to the ring.

"Ladies, welcome," Matt said. "We are now in the halfway point of our season which means that the competition will certainly intensify. A.J., congratulations; last week, you were very impressive in our Name That Tune challenge. Naomi, congratulations to you; you won our Power of the Punch Challenge, which means that Naomi and A.J. are one step closer to earning immunity. Let's not forget that elimination is in two weeks time. But for the rest of you, there's still time to catch up because we will be having more and more Rookie competitions…."

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. "Excuse me! I'm sorry, Matt. I cannot stand in the back and listen to the way you talk about these Rookie Divas. It strikes a nerve inside of me. Excuse me! Kaitlyn, what I wanna know is what are you thinking wearing that?" Vickie was referring to Kaitlyn's ring outfit. "Excuse me! I'm serious; last week I agreed to stay out of your way despite your disrespect and let bygones be bygones. I am recommitting myself to be your Pro and coaching you to win NXT. My first order of business is your look. Your looks are a bother to me. The question is it's not what's wrong. The question is what is right about your look and I am here to help you. I am here to save you from this disaster that Shayna and Skye are causing you. I have brought you this to wear." Then Vickie handed Kaitlyn a black hoodie sweatshirt. "Wear it, just put on. Excuse me!"

Then Kaitlyn dropped the hoodie when…

"Kaitlyn, just put the sweatshirt on so we can move on with our lives," Maxine said. "This is what I'm talking about, Kaitlyn. You have no respect, show some appreciation to Vickie. You should be lucky to have her as your Pro instead of these two stuck-up Divas who call themselves Angels. I could take her as my Pro…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Maxine," Alicia Fox said onto the microphone as she walked down the ramp. "I'm your Pro, me, Alicia Fox is your Pro. Now what did you mean when you said you prefer Vickie as your Pro, huh?

"Alicia, I'm not trying to insult you. Don't take it personally…"

"Oh, too late. Tell me."

"I'm just trying to say that I have a lot of respect for Vickie and she should show some appreciation. Please don't take offense to it."

"No, Alicia, that's exactly what she meant that is she prefers Vickie as her Pro than you," Skye said as she and Shayna walked down the ramp. "Both Maxine and Vickie are just jealous because they don't acknowledge our success in the WWE, our intelligence, looks and charisma."

"Okay, no offense taken," Alicia said as Skye and Shayna got into the ring. "But I guarantee you that I can coach my Rookie to beat your Rookie's butt anytime, anyplace one-on-one. I think this challenge is gonna go down right now."

"Skye, Shayna, what do you say?" Matt said.

"You're on," Skye and Shayna said.

"Let's get a referee out here. We're gonna have Kaitlyn versus Maxine right now."

"Hold on, Matt," Shayna said. "And just for the record…"

Then Shayna walked over and slapped Vickie in the face sending her rolling out of the ring and Skye threw the hoodie out of the ring at her. Vickie was screaming as she held onto her face and was shouting "I hate you!" as she walked away and Skye & Shayna were waving goodbye.

A few minutes later when order was restored, Skye, Shayna and Alicia Fox were standing on the ring apron to coach their Rookie Divas for their match and the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn and Maxine locked up as Kaitlyn shoved Maxine down and the two circled around the ring as they locked up again and Kaitlyn had Maxine in a waistlock and landed a belly-to-back suplex and held Maxine down as she got to her feet and continued to hold onto Maxine as Maxine hit a couple of back elbows. Maxine bounced off the ropes and Kaitlyn hit a clothesline and grabbed Maxine as she whipped her to the corner and ran into a boot to the midsection and Maxine hit a clothesline for a one count and Maxine hit Kaitlyn's head on the turnbuckle and got her in the corner as she was hitting a couple of shoulder tackles and kicked Kaitlyn in the midsection before tossing her across the ring by her hair.

Maxine tugging on Kaitlyn's hair and choked her on the bottom rope before kicking her in the back and Maxine landed a snap mare as she covered for a two count and applied a headlock and was hitting a couple of knees to Kaitlyn's back and Kaitlyn got to her feet as she rammed Maxine to the corner. Kaitlyn hit a couple of shoulder tackles and kicked her in the midsection and Kaitlyn held Maxine in the corner as she splashed her and Kaitlyn landed a side slam for a two count and landed a clothesline as Kaitlyn grabbed Maxine as she landed a spine buster and an atomic drop.

Kaitlyn got Maxine on the ropes and backed away as she rolled up Maxine for a two count and Kaitlyn got Maxine on her shoulder and went for a sunset flip but Maxine rolled up Kaitlyn with a small package for the win.

The referee raised Maxine's arm in the air as Skye, Shayna and Alicia got into the ring and Skye & Shayna were comforting Kaitlyn as she was disappointed over her loss.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the six-man RAW versus Smackdown tag team match which was the Big Show, Rey Mysterio and Kofi versus the Miz, Sheamus and Ezekiel Jackson.

Smackdown kicked off with the members of RAW and Smackdown issuing challenges to each other leading to this match and all six men were ready as the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus and Rey circled around the ring and Sheamus immediately kicked Rey in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Sheamus grabbed Rey as he rammed him to the corner and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he choked Rey before the referee pulled him away and Sheamus charged at Rey but Rey moved out of the way. Sheamus immediately grabbed Rey and got him back to the corner and went for a kick but Rey quickly moved out of the way and Sheamus grabbed Rey to the corner again and Rey kicked Sheamus away and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a hurricurrana.

Rey bounced off the ropes and Sheamus landed a clothesline and got Rey to his feet and landed another clothesline and Sheamus was clubbing Rey in the chest and covered for a two count and Sheamus stomped on Rey before he whipped him to the ropes and Rey slid under Sheamus' legs ducking a clothesline. Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and hit a back elboow to the back and covered for a two count and Sheamus whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Sheamus in the face and made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a springboard crossbody for a two-count.

Kofi was kicking Sheamus and hit a couple of right hands but Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Sheamus went after Rey but Rey dropped to the floor and Sheamus grabbed Kofi and went for a scoop slam but Kofi escaped and kicked Sheamus and was hit a right hand and kicked Sheamus. Kofi went to whip Sheamus but Sheamus reversed and Kofi held onto the ropes and Sheamus went after Kofi but Kofi low-bridged Sheamus and Ezekiel went after Sheamus but Rey landed a seated senton on Sheamus and quickly went back to the ring apron as the Miz went into the ring but Kofi caught him.

The rest of the RAW team checked on Sheamus and then Ezekiel got into the ring and Kofi ducked a clothesline and was kicking Ezekiel as Ezekiel grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the corner and Ezekiel charged into a pendulum kick and Miz went after Kofi as Kofi kicked him off the ring apron and Kofi went for a springboard cross body but Ezekiel blocked his move and covered for a two count. Ezekiel hit Kofi's head on the turnbuckle and punched him in the midsection and Ezekiel stood on Kofi holding onto the rope as he made the tag to Miz and Ezekiel held onto Kofi as Miz kicked him in the midsection and choked him on the middle rope with his knee and the referee pulled him away as Sheamus kicked Kofi in the head.

Then Miz looked down at Kofi as Kofi landed a back elbow and punch to the midsection and Kofi hit a right hand and went to make a tag but Miz held on and rammed Kofi to the corner and was hitting a few shoulder tackles before making the tag to Sheamus and Miz held onto Kofi and Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and grabbed as he hit a charging elbow to the face for a two count. Sheamus hit a knee to the back and applied a camel clutch and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Sheamus in the midsection but Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and went for a clothesline but Kofi countered with a neck breaker and both men were down and Sheamus made the tag to Miz and Miz grabbed Kofi by his leg keeping him from making a tag.

Kofi kicked Miz off and made the tag to Big Show and Big Show landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a big back body drop and Sheamus got into the ring and Big Show landed a big back body drop to him as well and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a seated senton on Sheamus. Then Ezekiel got into the ring as he got Rey over his shoulder and Big Show kicked Ezekiel out of the ring and Miz climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Big Show grabbed Miz by the throat and landed a choke slam and Big Show made the tag to Rey and Rey climbed on Show's shoulders and splashed Miz for the win.

Rey shook hands with the Big Show as he, Shayna Rochelle, Kofi got into the ring apron and hugged each other and raised each other's arms in the air. They continued their celebrations as they looked upon the Bragging Rights trophy sitting next to the announcers table that Smackdown won last year.

A little later, Skye was walking down the hallway as Alberto Del Rio walked over to her.  
"Well, well, well, if isn't the beautiful Skye," Alberto said. "You know, I know that beautiful women like you like the finer things in life: money, cars, expensive clothes, jewelry; but women like you shouldn't be involved with little Chihuahuas, like John Morrison."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right here," Skye said. "Chihuahuas? The only Chihuahuas I will not be involved with is you and that pathetic announcer of yours. My boyfriend has everything that I want and I'm not the kind of woman who needs the finer things in life, okay?"

"Skye, come on, I'm just saying; you and me, we would definitely make beautiful music together, so to speak concerning you and three of your friends being in a weird, acoustic pop girl group together. What do you say? Better yet, just like you do all those whiny little boys you love to kiss, about a little kiss for Alberto Del Rio?"

"Okay, on one condition: close your eyes."

Then Alberto closed his eyes as Skye immediately slapped him in the face.

"I don't think so," Skye said as she walked away.

Then Alberto held on his face as he smirked.

Then it was time for the RAW versus Smackdown match which was John versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and a Bentley was drove out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he was showing off. Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black and white zebra print foil one shoulder mini dress with cutouts on the long sleeve and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she got into the ring. John pointed as Alberto telling him to back off and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring. Skye shook her head looking at Alberto as Alberto was shaking at John and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Alberto locked up until Alberto got John in the corner before a break and Alberto landed a knee to the midsection and was hitting a right hands and hit John's head on the turnbuckle and then landed a snapmare before kicking John in the back and grabbed him as he whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Alberto's legs. John took down Alberto by his legs and was hammering away before John bounced off the ropes landed a running knee to the head for a one-count and John went after Alberto as Alberto pulled John sending him to the turnbuckles and grabbed John as he landed a back-breaker for a two count and applied a camel clutch.

John got to his feet and hit a back elbow before punching Alberto in the midsection and Alberto clubbed John in the back and whipped John to the corner hard before kicking him in the back and Alberto was stalking John as he landed a back suplex for a two-count and applied another camel clutch. John got to his feet and hit a back elbow before punching Alberto in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before Alberto shoved John and John ducked a right hand before he rolled up Alberto for a two count and John was shoved to the corner as Alberto went for a dropkick but John moved out of the way.

Skye laughed as Alberto as John landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Alberto to the ropes as John landed a heel kick for a two count and grabbed Alberto as he went to whip him to the ropes but Alberto reversed and John kicked Alberto in the face and John bounced off the ropes as Alberto landed a German suplex with a bridge for a two-count. John stumbled to the corner as Alberto was hitting shoulder tackles before the referee pulled away and went for an enziguiri but John ducked and went for the Starship Pain but Alberto got his knees up and applied the cross arm-breaker for the submission win.

John rolled out of the ring as Skye ran over to him and the referee raised Alberto's arm in the air. Skye cradling John as he clutched his arm and Alberto blew a kiss at Skye as Skye was disgusted and Alberto simply smiled as he left the ring.

Later after Smackdown was over, John and Skye were sleeping in their hotel room. Well, Skye wasn't as she had a lot of questions in her mind.

The night C.M. Punk returned, Skye was feeling more worried and maybe scared at the thought of maybe the box sent to her wasn't the only thing that might have been from her ex-boyfriend.

Maybe Punk did watch her that night and maybe was following her and John stalking them both. Then Skye immediately sat up in the bed and looked at the bottom of the door to see if someone was standing at the door. No one was.

Then Skye laid back down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket as she tried to go to sleep…unaware that her suspicions were right because C.M. Punk was standing a few feet away from the hotel door smirking.


	145. Bragging Rights 2

**NOTE: Sorry, it's taking me too long to catch up with this story with other obligations I got going on.**

**Chapter 145 : Bragging Rights**

Bragging Rights was in Minneapolis, Minnesota and John & Skye were together in the catering room as Rochelle came in.

"Hey, guys," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," John said.

"How are you?"

"Okay," Skye said.

"Just okay? You don't sound too happy about the RAW versus Smackdown tag team elimination match tonight. I know we're friends and all, but are you scared my brand's gonna beat yours?" Then Skye gave Rochelle a dirty look. "Okay, wrong thing to say."

"I'm sorry, Rochelle, it's just…John, I need to talk to Rochelle alone for a minute."

"Okay, I'll be right here," John said.

Then Skye grabbed Rochelle's hand and the two immediately walked outside of the catering room.

"What's wrong?" Rochelle said.

"When you and Rey had to deal with C.M. Punk around Wrestlemania time," Skye said, "have you experienced any paranoia from Punk?"

"Can't say that I have," Rochelle said. "Why?"

"I have this feeling that Punk is stalking me. He sent me pair of lingerie with my exact sizes and a note that said, "WHORE!"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not."

"Well, how do you know it's Punk?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly but…I just have this eerie feeling that it's him. I mean, when he returned to RAW, he attacked Evan Bourne and I think he did it to hurt Jasmine to get to me. He may be watching me from afar. He may be stalking me trying to get me to break up with John so I can get back together with him. Joey Mercury didn't work with the Straight Edge Society."

"Have you spoken to Mr. McMahon about this?"

"No, because he's too busy not to notice."

"Well, he probably won't tolerate this and if it is C.M. Punk stalking you, you have to do something about it."

"Well, how were you and Rey able to get Punk off your ass?"

"We dealt with it differently. Skye, I taught you to stand up for yourself; so don't let Punk get to you. And if Mr. McMahon can't do anything about it, he'll receive a nice wake up call. Just try to get him away from you and go to the authorities."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle walked away as Skye was looking around the hallway.

"Skye," John said as Skye jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on."

Then Skye grabbed John's hand and the two immediately walked away.

Later, Bragging Rights was on and it was time for the Unified Divas' Championship match which was Shayna versus Natalya. Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Unified WWE Divas' Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing a blue one-strap tank top attached to blue boy shorts, a long blue arm warmer and hand warmer and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down as the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played and Natalya came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya," Tony announced.

Natalya walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Natalya got on the turnbuckles and took off her jacket as she got back down and the referee raised the Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Shayna and Natalya circled around the ring as they locked up and Natalya landed a fireman's carry slam into an armlock but Shayna countered into a head scissors and Natalya popped out of the hold as Shayna kicked her in the back of the leg and twisted her arm and Natalya was flipping out of the hold as she grabbed Shayna and lifted her up as Natalya was doing squats and landed a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Natalya grabbed Shayna in a waistlock and Shayna landed a back elbow and landed a dropkick sending Natalya out of the ring and Shayna took a breather as Natalya got back in the ring and Shayna ducked a clothesline as she landed a dropkick and Shayna grabbed Natalya's arm and landed a leg drop as she applied a surfboard submission hold with her legs across Natalya's shoulder.

Natalya was hitting Shayna in the midsection and Shayna was holding Natalya in a body scissors and Natalya got to her feet as she got Shayna on her shoulder and landed a scoop slam and Natalya grabbed Shayna as Shayna kicked Natalya in the head and landed a forearm and went to whip Natalya to the corner but Natalya reversed and landed a clothesline for a two count. Shayna landed a back kick and whipped Natalya to the ropes and Natalya clubbed Shayna in the back of the neck and landed a double underhook suplex and was hitting a couple of clotheslines and a European uppercut and whipped Shayna to the corner and charged into a boot to the face.

Then Natalya landed a dropkick for a two count and Natalya landed a discus punch and went for the Sharpshooter but Shayna grabbed onto the bottom rope and Shayna kicked Natalya in the leg and landed a back kick to the head for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and still Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke," Tony announced.

Shayna was on her knees and got to her feet as the referee gave Shayna her Unified Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Shayna looked at Natalya and checked on her as she helped her up as the two hugged each other and Natalya raised Shayna's arm in the air. Natalya shook Shayna's hand as she left the ring and Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the audience.

Several minutes later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room appalled at was happening at the moment.

During the Buried Alive match which was the Undertaker versus Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship, the Undertaker was close to burying Kane, but the four members of the Nexus suddenly attacked and brutalize him sending him to the bottom of the grave. Kane flashed a cruel smile as he used a bulldozer pouring tons of dirt into the burial ground and won the match.

"I cannot believe this," Skye said. "The Nexus fucking buried the Undertaker and no one came in to help."

"This is really getting out of control," Christina said. "What did the Undertaker ever do to the Nexus? Nothing."

"You know what it is," Jasmine said. "It's like John Cena; they'll take out anybody who knows will try to stop the Nexus."

"But who?" Destiny said. "We don't even know who the real leader of the Nexus is."

"Yeah, but somebody is trying the sabotage the whole entire WWE," Madison said. "And Mr. McMahon is still inactive not doing anything about it."

"This is ridiculous," Shayna said, "but we're not backing down. We just have to hold our ground and let this all back down so we'll know who the real leader of the Nexus is. We just have to put two and two together."

"Let's see, the Nexus attacked Bret Hart, Mr. McMahon, John Cena, some WWE Legends and now the Undertaker. Lately, the Nexus have gotten rid of Darren Young, Skip Sheffield and Michael Tarver and as added John Cena to the group. I know Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty are already part of the Nexus; that's a fact."

"There has to be a pattern here as to who the real leader of the Nexus is," Skye said. "But what?"

"I don't know," Shayna said, "but it's all gonna come together soon."

"Come on, Shay. We gotta meet up with John and Kofi."

"Be careful out there," Destiny said.

"We will," Shayna said as she and Skye left the Coalition's locker room.

Then it was time for the RAW versus Smackdown Bragging Rights elimination tag team match which was team RAW consisting of captain The Miz, C.M. Punk, John, Ezekiel Jackson, Santino Marella, R-Truth and Sheamus versus team Smackdown consisting of captain Big Show, Edge, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Kofi, Alberto Del Rio and Tyler Reks.

Every man made their way to the ring and even Skye wanted to stay as far away from standing next to C.M. Punk as the referee called for the bell.

John and Tyler locked up as John twisted Tyler's arm and Tyler backed John into the corner and hit a back elbow and a back kick and Tyler grabbed John by his hair and hit a forearm and a back elbow to the back of the head and tossed John to the corner and charged at him but John slipped out of the ring and slid under Tyler's legs back the ring. John was punching away at Tyler and the referee pulled him away as Tyler went to kick John but John grabbed his leg and took down Tyler and got a bridge cover for at a two count and John bounced off the ropes and Tyler got a shoulder block and was hitting double axe handles before covering for a two count.

Tyler grabbed John and hit a forearm and Tyler got John on his shoulder and went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but John escaped and shoved Tyler to the corner and John hit a dropkick sending Tyler back into the corner and Tyler grabbed John and John hit a jawbreaker and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and hit a heel kick. Then John made the tag to Santino and Santino hit a couple of right hands and he & John whipped Tyler to the ropes and John hit a dropkick and Santino hit a diving head butt for a two count and went for the Cobra but Tyler hit a hard forearm and Tyler got Santino on his shoulders and hit his new finisher for the cover and Santino was eliminated.

Ezekiel got into the ring and had words for Tyler as Tyler kicked Ezekiel in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms and went to whip Ezekiel to the ropes but Ezekiel blocked and whipped Tyler to the ropes and landed a back elbow and Ezekiel grabbed Tyler as he landed a scoop slam and Tyler backed away as he made the tag to Big Show. Ezekiel smiled as Big Show entered the ring and Ezekiel was punching Big Show in the midsection to no avail and Big Show hit Ezekiel in the back of the neck and hit a head but before landing a knee to the midsection and Big Show kicked Ezekiel as he grabbed and landed a chops to the chest.

Big Show hit another head butt and landed a power slam before making the tag to Rey and Rey leaped on the top rope and landed a leg drop on Ezekiel for a two count and Rey kicked Ezekiel to the chest before making the tag to Kofi and he & Rey went to whip Ezekiel to the ropes but Ezekiel blocked and shoved them off before he landed a double shouldertackle. Ezekiel grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Sheamus and Ezekiel held onto Kofi as Sheamus punched Kofi in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Sheamus punched Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Sheamus landed a scoop slam for a one count.

Sheamus was hitting Kofi in his chest and applied an armlock while stretching Kofi's face and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting Sheamus and Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner and Sheamus charged into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a two count. Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop with a twist and Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as Punk distracted him but Kofi knocked him off the ring apron.

Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Sheamus grabbed the bottom rope and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped onto Sheamus and punched away at Sheamus before Sheamus lifted up Kofi and crotched him and landed the High Cross for the cover and Kofi was eliminated. Rey entered the ring and Sheamus got him cornered as he went after Rey but Rey ducked and was kicking and hitting Sheamus and bounced off the ropes and Sheamus got a shoulder block and pulled Rey to the corner and held onto him as he made to Punk and Punk was punching Rey as he covered for a two count.

Punk went for a suplex but Rey escaped and was kicking Punk in the leg and was hitting a couple of forearms sending Punk to the corner and Rey went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk reversed and Punk ran into a boot to the face and Rey bounced off the ropes and Punk landed a power slam for a two count. Then Punk dragged Rey to the corner as he made the tag back to Sheamus and Punk held onto Rey as Sheamus kicked him in the midsection and Punk hit a double axe handle and Sheamus got Rey to stand on his feet and landed a clothesline for a two count.

Sheamus dragged Rey and made the tag back to Punk and Sheamus stood on Rey as Punk stomped on Rey and whipped him to the ropes and Punk kicked Punk in the face and Alberto made a blind tag and the two stared at each other as Alberto went to kick Punk but Punk ducked and shoved Alberto bumping Rey off the ring apron to the floor. Alberto ducked a clothesline and kicked Punk in the head out of the ring and Alberto followed as he tossed Punk back into the ring and then looked at Rey as he threw into the guardrail and Rochelle went after Alberto as Alberto quickly got into the ring and covered Punk for a two count.

Alberto hit an elbow drop and looked at the RAW team and Rey, who was tended to by Rochelle and referees, and Rey was taken to the back as Big Show was screaming at Alberto and Alberto grabbed Punk in a headlock and landed a German suplex for a two count and made the tag to Jack and Jack landed a suplex and was showing off to the RAW team. Jack grabbed Punk to the corner and whipped him hard to the corner as he hit a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and applied a full nelson submission hold and Punk got to his feet and was hitting a couple of back elbow and landed a kick to the head.

Punk made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline and landed a dropkick and a clothesline before hitting Jack sending him to the corner and John was punching away at Jack before the referee pulled him away and John fired himself up and kicked Jack in the midsection and went to whip him to the corner but Jack reversed and charged at John but John moved out of the way. Then John landed the Flying Chuck for a two count and John bounced off the ropes and went for the knee to the face but Jack ducked and rolled up John for a two count and Jack grabbed John onto his shoulder and John rolled up Jack for a two count and landed a right hand to John as John was hitting right hands.

John went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and John went for a flying head scissors but Jack held on and landed a power slam for a two count and Jack went to the corner and went for the corner slingshot splash but John had his feet up but Jack went for the Anklelock but John kicked Jack off. John rolled to the ring apron and Jack went after John but John landed a kick to the head and leaped onto the turnbuckle and hit the Starship Pain for the cover and Jack was eliminated and Tyler got into the ring and landed a clothesline on John for a two count and was hitting a couple of knees and double axe handles and covered for a two count.

Tyler applied a headlock stretching John's arm and then applied a surfboard submission hold and John got to his feet and landed a back dropkick and made the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus landed a clothesline and an elbow and hit Tyler's head on the turnbuckle before whipping him to the corner and Sheamus ran into a boot to the face. Then Tyler landed a clothesline and went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Tyler kicked Sheamus in the face and knocked John off the ring apron and Tyler ran into the Brogue Kick from Sheamus and Sheamus made the cover and Tyler was eliminated.

Big Show entered the ring and was punching Sheamus sending him to the corner and whipped him to the ropes and Sheamus ducked a clothesline and Sheamus hit a chop block to the leg and Big Show shoved Sheamus over the top rope and Sheamus was frustrated as Hornswoggle was waving the Smackdown flag and Sheamus shoved him down. Big Show was hitting and punching Sheamus and realized the count was at eight and he tried to run back into the ring but he was counted out along with Sheamus and

R-Truth and Edge entered the ring and Edge ducked a clothesline as he knocked Punk off the ring apron and R-Truth went after Edge in the corner but Edge moved of the way and Edge bounced off the ropes and landed several clotheslines and was hitting R-Truth sending him to the corner and whipped him to the corner and R-Truth floated over Edge. R-Truth flipped and ducked a clothesline with a split and landed a heel kick and a clothesline and shouted "What's Up?" as he bounced off the ropes and missed the scissors kick and Edge then hit the spear for the cover and R-Truth was eliminated.

John got into the ring and landed a knee to the face for a two count and John got frustrated as he dragged Edge to the corner and went for Starship Pain but Edge moved and John landed on his feet possibly injuring his knee and then Edge landed the spear for another cover and John was eliminated.

Later after Bragging Rights was over, John and Skye were sleeping in their hotel room and Skye ended up having a weird dream.

_Skye was in a dark room with a light shone on her sleeping all alone in a bed filled white sheets. The vision was zooming towards her as a hand touched Skye's shoulder and Skye opened her eyes to see a standing figure watching over her. Skye jumped as the figure said,_

_"You know."_

Skye immediately woke up in the bed and was panting as she looked around to see that she was in her and John's hotel room all dark. Skye was freaking out a little as she tried to figure what that dream meant and who was it that told her, "You know."

Who was it trying to warn Skye and what did Skye know?

Then Skye laid back down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket as she snuggled in John's arms as she tried to go to sleep.


	146. You're Bootiful!

**Chapter 146: You're Boo-tiful!**

NXT and Smackdown was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Shayna was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room helping Jasmine put a black short-haired wig on for her costume.

"There you go," Shayna said.

"Thanks, Shay," Jasmine said as she looked in the mirror.

"I still can't believe you're going through this. You love your husband way too much."

What Shayna was referring to was that the Angelic Coalition was having a Halloween party for Smackdown and Jasmine was dressing up as Evan.

"I can't help it," Jasmine said. "Besides, you would dress up as Kofi if you had the chance."

"Maybe next year I would," Shayna said. "Have you spoken to Evan recently?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be part of the Wrestlemania Kick-Off party next month and of course, I'll be joining him. He's been doing fine since his surgery. I really miss him…if it wasn't for Skye's psycho ex-boyfriend. I still don't know how she was able to maintain her composure at Bragging Rights knowing that he and John were on the RAW team."

"Well, Skye had to stay far away from Punk as possible, I can see that."

"I hope Skye can still maintain her composure if she knew who was stalking her. Did she ever find out if it was C.M. Punk?"

"No, but you know she did tell me about that dream she had."

"Yeah, the one about somebody trying to warn Skye. You know, Skye always has these funny feelings and that dream might tell her that it is Punk stalking her."

"That and it might be something else."

"Well, let's just hope Skye can get through this."

Then NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Halloween edition of NXT," Matt said. "And without further ado please welcome in their Halloween finest, your NXT Rookie Divas."

Then the NXT Rookie Divas came out from the curtain wearing their costumes as their Pros were sitting on the stage.

"Okay, ladies, welcome," Matt said. "We're gonna have a little bit of Halloween fun tonight; but I have to remind you, you cannot lose your focus because starting tomorrow at 12:00 noon eastern on the WWE website, the WWE Universe will cast their votes. Those votes will be tallied in a partnership 50-50 with the WWE Pros. Next week, we will have our first elimination; for one of you, the dream will end. But for the rest of you, you're one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout Diva. The way to avoid elimination is earn immunity and the way do that to win the most amount of competitions. Naomi, you are in the lead; you swept the competitions last week and you're on a roll. But we're gonna have many more competitions; so for each of the Divas, there is still time to catch up. With that said, this is our first Rookie Diva competition, it is the Halloween costume contest. You are going to have 15 second to impress the WWE Universe and the judges, the live audience here tonight in Milwaukee! Aksana, please step forward. Communism never looked so good. Aksana, what is your costume tonight? Thank you, hi."

"Aksana tonight is a devil," Aksana said.

"Really? Well, why don't you sin for all of us?"

Aksana was just spinning around in circles while standing in place.

"Okay, thank you very much, Aksana," Matt said. "Next up is Maxine. Max, what's your costume?"

"I am the ice queen," Maxine said.

"Well, you can certainly melt that outfit. You got 15 seconds."

"You know what, Striker? I can melt this outfit. I can send shivers up your spine. But do you know what cold water does to a man? I would hate to embarrass you, I'm gonna take the rest of my time to say there's only one spot for this queen and that's on top."

"Thank you, Maxine. Kaitlyn, please step forward."

Kaitlyn was dressed up as Vickie Guerrero and took the microphone from Matt and then….

"Excuse me!" Kaitlyn shouted mocking Vickie as Skye and Shayna were cracking up. "Excuse me! I am the official consultant of Smackdown."

Then Kaitlyn proceeded to fall down and trip over herself and was screaming mocking Vickie as Skye and Shayna continued to laugh as Skye was on the ground still laughing.

"Thank you, Kaitlyn," Matt said. "Naomi, please step forward. Naomi, tell us what costume you're gonna model for us tonight."

"Before I tell you, I got a joke for you," Naomi said.

"Okay."

"What did the glove say to the face?"

"What did the glove say to the face?"

"Smack!"

Then Naomi smacked Matt in the face as she just smiled.

"Like your hamburger needs any helping at all," Matt said. "Go right ahead."

"I am the Hamburger Helper hand," Naomi said. "Hamburger Helper is fantastically delicious. Only one pal, one pan, and one tasty meal."

"Thank you, Hamburger Helper. A.J., please step forward. What costume are you modeling for us tonight."

"I am a Ninja Turtle," A.J. said.

"You're certainly giving me a Splinter. 15 seconds, model your costume."

Then A.J. was doing some movements and even got Matt a little jumpy as Primo kind of raised his eyebrows from the stage.

"Okay, the time is upon us," Matt said. "WWE Universe, by applause, what we did think of the devil in Aksana? Was Maxine your choice? How about "Vickie" Kaitlyn Guerrero? Can you give a big hand to the Hamburger Helper? What about this little hero on the half shell A.J.?"

The cheers were close for Kaitlyn and A.J.

"I don't know," Matt said. "Let's hear it one more time for Kaitlyn. How about A.J.? Congratulations, Kaitlyn as the winner as Vickie Guerrero."

Skye and Shayna got off their seats and were applauding for Kaitlyn as Kaitlyn smiled/

Later, Kaitlyn entered Vickie's office and Vickie was heard screaming on the other side of a door of how Kaitlyn was embarrassing her and Skye & Shayna were enjoying it. Kaitlyn knocked on the door and Dolph Ziggler walked out.

"Hey," Dolph said.

"Hey," Kaitlyn said.

"Listen, you do not wanna go in there right now. But it's okay, you're doing great. You're a shoo-in to win this thing. You're really making that outfit work."

"Dolph! Get in here!" Vickie shouted

"I gotta go!"

Then Dolph got back inside as Kaitlyn smiled.

Later, Smackdown was on and Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Drew McIntyre following him. Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and he & Drew walked down the ramp with microphone in their hands.

"Open your ears because your future has something important to say," Drew said. "Now we've got a message for the new WWE Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. We saw how you captured the titles by having one of your Nexus members lay down. And you know what Cody and I think of Nexus? We think is Nexus is pathetic. They have our titles and we're taking the, back."

"Oh, and I have a dashing tip for the Nexus," Cody said. "It's watch what Drew McIntyre and myself do to the Big Show and whoever his partner turns out to be because from this point on, the chosen one, Drew McIntyre, and myself, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, will be known as 'The Dashing Ones.'"

The Big Show's entrance theme played and pyro was set off from the stage as he came out from the curtain. Big Show walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and took some guy's yellow wig and put it on. The Big Show got into the ring and looked at Cody and Drew as he raised his hand in the air and Cody & Drew were talking trash at the Big Show as Big Show pointed to the stage.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was dressed as a macaw wearing a red corset top and tutu with blue and yellow feathers on the bust, a headpiece with blue, yellow and red feathers, red stockings and red boots.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi shook hands with the Big Show and Shayna hugged him as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd. Shayna, Big Show and Cody left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and he & Drew locked up before Kofi went behind Drew in waistlock and Drew reversed twisting Kofi's arm and Kofi tried to twist Drew's arm but Drew hit a right hand and applied a side headlock and Kofi was hitting Drew and shoved him to the ropes and Drew hit a shoulderblock. Drew bounced off the ropes and held onto the ropes as Kofi tried to leap over him and Kofi went for an arm drag but Drew blocked and Kofi landed a monkey flip for a two count and Kofi grabbed Drew as he made the tag to Big Show and Kofi held onto Drew as Big Show punched him in the midsection.

Big Show grabbed Drew and landed a head butt sending Drew to the corner and chopped in the chest hard twice and Drew was screaming in pain as he stumbled to the ropes and Big Show stepped on him and Big Show grabbed Drew as he landed a scoop slam and made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring with a flying elbow. Kofi grabbed Drew but Drew kicked Kofi and clubbed him in the back and made the tag to Cody and Kofi hit a forearm in the face and Cody kicked Kofi in the midsection and dropped down as he landed a right hand sending Kofi to the corner.

Cody punched Kofi in the midsection and was kicking and hitting him as he was talking trash and Kofi whipped his hair in Cody's eyes and rolled him up for a two-count and Kofi went for a tag but Cody grabbed Kofi and ran him chest-first into the corner hard and made the tag to Drew and Cody grabbed Kofi as he ran him chest-first into the corner hard again and Drew pulled him down and dragged Kofi as Drew rammed the Kofi's leg into the ringpost. Drew pulled Kofi out of the ring and picked him up as he dropped him knee-first onto the announce table and Drew threw Kofi back in the ring as he made the cover for a two count and Drew held onto Kofi as he made the tag to Cody and the two grabbed Kofi's legs and stretched them.

Cody was kicking and hitting a elbow drop on Kofi's knee and Cody grabbed Kofi as he shoved him to the ropes and landed a forearm and a front suplex before Cody bounced off the rope and hit a knee drop for a two count and Cody made the tag to Drew and Cody was talking trash as Drew kicked Kofi in the face. Kofi was fighting back punching Drew in the midsection before Drew kicked Kofi in the knee and landed a couple of elbow drops before applying a submission hold on the knee and Kofi kicked Drew in the head and chopped him in the back to break out of the hold.

Drew made the tag to Cody and grabbed Kofi as he was a fingertip away from making the tag to Big Show and Cody was stomping on Kofi and applied a leglock and Kofi was crawling as he was trying to make the tag to Big Show and Cody held onto Kofi as he made the tag to Drew and Drew landed a flying elbow. Drew looked at Big Show and grabbed Kofi as he pointed at Big Show and chopped Kofi in the chest and stomped on Kofi's knee and Drew grabbed Kofi but Kofi landed a dropkick sending Drew out of the ring and Kofi was crawling as he was trying to make the tag and Cody tossed Drew back into the ring and made the tag as Kofi made the tag to Big Show.

Big Show landed a couple of shoulder blocks and whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a big back-body drop and Cody stumbled to the corner and Big Show charged into a boot to the face and Cody ran into a spinebuster and went for the Colossal Clutch but Drew got into the ring and Big Show grabbed him by the throat. Cody attacked Big Show from behind but Big Show grabbed him by the throat and Cody was asking for help as Drew just sat on the mat and Big Show landed a choke slam for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as Big Show helped Kofi up and hugged him and Shayna also. Drew just walked up the ramp and turned around Cody called him over but Drew didn't budge.

Too bad "The Dashing Ones" were no more.

Several minutes later, the Angelic Coalition were having their party with some of the Smackdown superstars.

Destiny was dressed as a mermaid wearing a fitted gown with a pink shimmer stretch corset top, light blue sequin skirt with a ruffled organza fin and a pink & light blue sequin starfish headpiece Skye was an Oakland Raiderette wearing a white v-cup flowing cup, silver vest, black shorts, and white boots. Christina was dressed as Freddy Krueger wearing a red and gray sweater dress with claw tears in the front, the infamous bladed glove, a brown hat and black boots. And Madison was a dark angel wearing a black and silver corset top and black tutu, black angel wings and black boots.

The party was going well when…

"Hello, ladies," Maxine said as she walked in.

"Uh, excuse me," Skye said as she walked up to Maxine. "I don't think we invited you."

"Look, Skye, when there is a party, I'm invited automatically. Now if you excuse me…"

"Uh, I don't think so," Shayna said. "You know, last week, you seemed to be on Vickie Guerrero's side and told our NXT Rookie Diva to put that ridiculous hoodie on.

"Oh, yeah and you also said could take her as your WWE Pro," Skye said.

"I don't think so," Skye and Shayna said.

"Oh, yeah, didn't Maxine also call you two stuck-up and are causing disaster?" Jasmine said.

"As a matter of fact, she did," Skye said. "It looks like you have a problem with us."

"And if you're all that as you say you are," Shayna said. "Why don't you face us in a match next week on NXT?"

"You know what?" Maxine said. "I'm afraid of either of you but I can only face one of you…Shayna."

"Deal."

"Now leave," Christina said as she crossed her arms showing her bladed glove and Maxine's eyes widen as she walked away.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn started choking and then bent over as Madison went behind and tried the Heimlich Maneuver and then Kaitlyn threw up on Vickie as she walking by. Everyone looked at Vickie as she tried to compose herself before screaming and walked out of the party.

The Angelic Coalition immediately started laughing as Madison gave Kaitlyn some napkins.

This wasn't the first time it happened tonight. On NXT, there was another Rookie Diva competition where the Rookie Diva has to consume the most amount of candy to be declared the winner. Maxine won and Kaitlyn was choking from some candy and threw up on Skye.

Later when Smackdown was over, Skye was in the gym punching and kicking a punching bag practicing her mixed martial arts skills. She was letting out her frustrations after learning that C.M. Punk was possibly stalking her.

After Skye was finished, she heard some clattering and Skye immediately ran out of the gym as she saw a janitor mopping the floor. Skye was looking around and sighed as she walked back inside the gym to grab a towel. Skye wiped herself as she walked out of the gym and as someone approached her, Skye elbowed the person and threw him to the floor.

"Ow! Skye, it's me," John said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, John," Skye said as she helped John up. "I thought you were…oh, never mind."

"I can tell you've been in the gym long enough to kick my ass. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine knowing what to do if my psycho ex-boyfriend approaches me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back hurts a little."

"Sorry, come on."

Skye grabbed John's arm and the two walked away. Punk wasn't around to stalk Skye and Skye was becoming prepared.


	147. Maids of Honor

**Chapter 147: Maids of Honor**

NXT and Smackdown was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Skye, Shayna and Jasmine were in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Skye and Shayna were looking over dresses for NXT Rookie Diva Aksana and Goldust's wedding.

"What about this one?" Skye said holding a bronze foil print halter mini dress with a zipper closure at the front and ruffles at the hem.

"Nah, not that one," Shayna said. "What about this one?"

A purple satin bell sleeve mini dress with a revealing keyhole at the back.

"Maybe," Skye said. "What do you think, Jasmine? Jasmine?"

"Huh?" Jasmine said as she looked up from her phone.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah, I'm still worried about John Cena, that's all."

"You're worried about what he is planning to do at Survivor Series, aren't you?" Skye said as she sat next to Jasmine.

"Yeah."

What Skye was referring to was last Monday, Wade Barrett of the Nexus was ticked that in the WWE Championship match at Bragging Rights, he defeated Randy Orton by disqualification thanks to John Cena's Attitude Adjustment on Randy and the title cannot change hands on a disqualification. Wade informed John that if he were to lose his match against Randy, John would be fired from the WWE, but John didn't get fired and Randy retained the title.

Then last night, RAW's anonymous General Manager arranged a no-disqualification, no count-out match featuring a special guest referee at Survivor Series between Wade and Randy for the WWE Title. To determine the referee, Randy was forced to battle a member of Nexus with the winner to select the special guest referee. Wade's choice of Nexus member to face Randy was John Cena, of course. If Randy won, he would choose the referee and if John were to win, however, Wade would choose, which is precisely what happened thanks to the Nexus, including their newest members, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty ambushing Randy.

Wade chose John to be the special guest and plotted that if he wins the WWE Title at Survivor Series, John is free from the Nexus but if he does not win the championship, John will be fired!

"Jasmine," Skye said, "you know and I know that John is not the kind of person to quit and he will do whatever it takes."

"But RAW wouldn't be the same without John," Jasmine said, "and imagine how Nicole would feel."

"She'll be devastated," Shayna said, "we all know that."

"It's just…with C.M. Punk possibly stalking you after attacking and injuring my husband and the Nexus running wild, it's too much for me to bear."

"Look, we will get through this," Skye said. "Everything will be okay. I just have a feeling that maybe, just maybe the Nexus will finally falter even after John might be gone from the Nexus, one way or another."

"Yeah."

A little later, NXT was on and it was time for the match which was Shayna versus Maxine. Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Skye, she is the Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing a tan one-strap tank top attached to tan boy shorts, a long tan arm warmer and hand warmer and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a teal bold ruffle one-sleeve mini dress and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air as she and Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Skye followed as Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down as Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and Maxine came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Maxine," Tony announced.

Maxine walked down the ramp and got into the ring and went face-to-face with Shayna as the referee pulled them back. Then Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Maxine and Shayna went face-to-face again and Maxine shoved Shayna but Shayna grabbed her by the hair and hit a couple of knees to the midsection and landed a clothesline and went for another clothesline but Maxine blocked her and went for a back suplex but Shayna fell on Maxine as she covered for a two count. Shayna kicked Maxine in the midsection twice and chopped her in the chest and then Shayna went to whip Maxine but Maxine reversed and went for a dropkick but Shayna held onto the ropes and Shayna landed a wheelbarrow armdrag and missed a right hand but landed a springboard bulldog.

Shayna kicked Maxine in the midsection and speared her for a two count and Shayna grabbed Maxine but Maxine shoved Shayna to the corner and landed several inverted DDT/kneedrops to the back and for the Tiger Driver but Shayna escaped and hits the DDT for the win.

"Here is your winner, the Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke," Tony announced.

Skye got into the ring and the two hugged each other as they looked down at Maxine and laughed at her. Skye pointed at Shayna as Shayna raised her title belt in the air and left the ring.

Later, A.J. and Primo were walking around backstage trying a private spot for just the two of them.

"You know what? This is private enough." A.J. said as she leaned against a crate.

"Yeah," Primo said.

"You know what, Primo? I just wanna talk to you about….."

"Tell me."

Then suddenly, the crate began rocking.

"Why is this chest shaking?" A.J. said.

"What?" Primo said.

Then A.J. and Primo turned to see Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn making out.

"Oh, look at that," Primo said as he laughed.

Skye and Shayna were at the arena as they spotted Dolph and Kaitlyn on the video screen and were laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, that is not what it looks like," Dolph said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Kaitlyn said.

"That is not what you saw."

Dolph and Kaitlyn tried to explain things to Primo and A.J as Vickie appeared and shoved Kaitlyn from behind setting off a shouting and shoving match as Skye and Shayna ran into the back. Two people were trying to carry the wedding cake but Kaitlyn grabbed it and threw it in Vickie's face and Vickie screamed when Skye and Shayna approached her.

Skye swiped a piece of the cake off of Vickie and ate it as she said,

"You know? That cake looks mighty good on you."

"Good job, Kaitlyn," Shayna said as she, Kaitlyn and Skye walked away.

Vickie stared at the three as she was huffing and puffing.

Later, it was time for the next elimination with Matt Striker.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Matt said. "For the past nine weeks, these Divas have poured every ounce of their heart and soul into the dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But sadly for one of you, the dream will come to an end tonight; but for the rest of you, you're step closer to becoming an absolute superstar across the world. I'd like to remind everyone that Naomi has earned immunity. Congratulations, Naomi; but for the rest of the Divas, the time is upon us. The Universe has voted, the WWE Pros have voted, it's time to find out who's going home."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Diva Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…Maxine.

Skye and Shayna were thrilled as they applauded and Alicia Fox put on a sad face.

"The ice queen, Maxine," Matt said, "do you have any parting words for the WWE Universe?"

"You know, Striker. I understand that it's hard to wrap your mind around something different. And as you know, I am not the typical Diva or the typical woman for that matter. That's right. But you know what, WWE Universe? I will be back and I will make sure that I reach where I belong and that is on top. So thank you very much for the experience, all of you, good luck to you, and I will see you soon."

"Certainly a unique talent, let's say goodbye to Maxine."

Maxine walked up the ramp and then Alicia Fox approached her and gave her a hug as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kaitlyn and Vickie Guerrero.

Earlier, Kaitlyn went to congratulate Dolph Ziggler after he was victorious in his Intercontinental Championship match against MVP and Vickie Guerrero came out asked Kaitlyn who she thinks she is and then slapped her. Then Vickie went to Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long saying that she was tired of Kaitlyn and she wanted justice and Theodore granted Vickie her match against Kaitlyn.

Vickie came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got into the ring apron as she walked around the ring and had her hands on her hips as Skye's entrance theme played and she, Skye and Kaitlyn came out from the curtain.

Skye and Shayna were wearing black satin mini robes covering their ring attire in case Vickie tried to pull something.

The girls walked down the ramp and Kaitlyn got into the ring as she looked at Vickie and Vickie was talking trash to all three girls as Skye and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn immediately kicked Vickie in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms and Vickie stumbled out of the ring and screamed as Michael Cole and Matt Striker checked on her and Matt was offering Vickie water and Michael pointed his finger at Kaitlyn and called her a wench as Shayna walked over and pointed at Michael. Vickie tried to do some warm-ups but Kaitlyn jumped off the apron and landed a double axe handle onto Vickie as Skye and Shayna gave each other a high five and Kaitlyn kicked Vickie as she grabbed her by the hair and hit a forearm before tossing her back into the ring.

Kaitlyn grabbed Vickie by her legs and stomped her in the midsection and Vickie looked like she was going to vomit as she backed into the corner and Kaitlyn bounced Vickie's head on the turnbuckle twice and kicked her in the midsection as Vickie was screaming and crying as the referee pulled Kaitlyn away. Kaitlyn grabbed Vickie by her legs and tried to drag her but Vickie held onto the bottom ropes and Kaitlyn pulled her away to the middle of the ring and Kaitlyn landed a legdrop for a two count and with both women on their knees, Vickie slapped Kaitlyn and grabbed Kaitlyn by her hair as she went for a scoop slam but Kaitlyn fell on Vickie and covered for a two count.

Skye and Shayna were laughing as Vickie again went into the corner and Kaitlyn shoved Vickie as she landed a shoulder tackle and went for a kick but Vickie grabbed Kaitlyn's leg and rolled Kaitlyn up for the win putting her feet on the ropes for extra leverage.

Shayna immediately got into the ring and went to Kaitlyn as Vickie was talking trash and smiling as Skye ran around the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it right there," Skye said as she got into the ring and walked up to the referee. "I want you to look at the screen and tell me exactly how Vickie won the match. Play the video again!"

Vickie was begging as the video screen replayed Vickie cheating to win by putting her feet on the ropes.

"Well?" Skye said.

Then the referee reversed the decision and declared Kaitlyn the winner. Vickie was screaming as she walked up to Skye and the referee pulled her back as Vickie was trying to plead her case.

"You know what?" Shayna said. "We figured something like this was gonna happen; so Teddy Long made this match a handicap match meaning it's gonna be Vickie Guerrero against yours truly and Skye.

Then Shayna sat the microphone down as she and Skye took off their robes revealing Shayna wearing her tan one-strap tank top, tan boy shorts, long tan arm warmer and hand warmer. Skye was wearing a tan triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, tan boyshorts, and tan arm warmers.

Then Skye picked up the microphone and said,

"Oh, yeah, you're also gonna be facing both of us at the same time."

Vickie looked like she was gonna vomit as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna and Skye walked up to Vickie and Shayna shoved Vickie to the corner allowing Skye to take her down and bounced her head on the mat and Vickie reversed trying to bounce Skye's head on the mat but Shayna grabbed Vickie and hit her head on the turnbuckle and Vickie fell on the mat. Shayna grabbed Vickie and held onto her as Skye walked up to the two and landed a right hand and kicked her in the back and she & Shayna grabbed Vickie and whipped her to the ropes and Vickie went for a double clothesline but Skye and Shayna ducked and landed a double flapjack and Skye grabbed Vickie as she landed the Sweet Lips for the win.

"Here are your winners, Skye and the Unified Divas' Champion Shayna Brooke," Tony Chimel announced.

Kaitlyn jumped up and down as she went into and hugged both Skye and Shayna before raising both of their arms in the air. Then the girls were crowding around Vickie talking smack and pushed her out of the ring. Vickie held onto her head and was crying as Skye and Shayna were mocking and Vickie tried her best to stand up but kept falling down. Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands as Vickie was just sitting there trying to compose herself.

Later, it was time for the ten-man tag team match which was Kofi, Edge, Alberto Del Rio, the Big Show and Kane versus the Nexus.

Earlier, Alberto Del Rio took on Edge in a match and Kane tried to interfere destroying Edge before the Nexus, minus Wade Barrett, invaded Smackdown all attacking. Then the Big Show, Rey Mysterio and Kane joined Edge in helping drive them off with Theodore Long declaring the ten-man tag team match.

Then Rey Mysterio would not go on to compete in the main event as the Nexus assaulted, him MVP and Kaval from out of nowhere leaving Kofi to fill the final spot, much to Shayna's delight.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had some words for Michael as he had his fists up and Michael immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a right hand sending Kofi to the corner and Michael was kicking and punching away at Kofi as Shayna walked over and yelled at Michael as the referee pulled him away. Michael charged at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi was kicking and punching away at Michael and the referee pulled him away before Kofi landed a dropkick on Michael for a two count and Kofi held onto Michael as Big Show made the tag and Big Show and Kofi continue to hold onto Michael as Big Show punched him in the midsection.

Big Show grabbed Michael onto the ropes and chopped him in the chest and Big Show was talking smack to the Nexus threatening to slap the red out of Heath Slater and then Big Show grabbed Michael as he landed a scoop slam and stepped on him and Big Show grabbed Michael by his arm and tossed him to the corner. Edge made the tag and Big Show got a corner foot choke as Edge was kicking away at Michael and looked at the Nexus as he grabbed Michael and landed a right hand sending him to the corner and whipped him to the other corner as Edge landed a shoulder tackle.

Edge kicked Michael and grabbed him as Michael landed a knee to the midsection twice and made the tag to Justin Gabriel as Michael tossed Edge to the corner and Justin kicked Edge and hit a couple of forearms and went to whip Edge to the ropes but Edge reversed and Justin flipped over Edge on his back. Edge ducked a back kick and Edge landed a heel kick for a one count and Edge went to whip Justin to the ropes but Justin reversed and Justin shoved Edge to the ropes throat-first and covered for a two count and Justin kicked Edge in the back and choked him on the bottom rope and standing on him while holding onto the top rope.

Justin made the tag to Husky Harris and Husky landed a head butt on Edge's back and was punching away at him as he dragged him to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Husky grabbed Edge and hit his head on the turnbuckles and was hitting rights and lefts before he kicked Edge and landed a knee drop. Husky grabbed Edge and hit a forearm before he whipped Edge to the ropes and landed a running forearm for a two count and Husky grabbed Edge by his arm as he made the tag to Heath Slater and Husky held on as Heath as stomping on Edge and was talking trash to Big Show.

Then Heath was choking Edge on the middle rope and the referee pulled him away as Heath distracting the referee and Justin kicked Edge in the head and the referee was keeping Big Show at bay as Heath dragged Edge to the corner and covered for a two count and Heath hit a knee to the back as he applied a chinlock. Edge got to his feet as he was punching Heath in the midsection and Heath landed a right hand and Heath bounced off the ropes and Edge landed a flapjack and both men were down and Edge was able to make the tag to Big Show and Big Show hit a couple of clotheslines and grabbed Heath as he whipped him to the corner.

Big Show splashed Heath to the corner and Big Show bounced off the ropes knocking Alberto off the ring apron as he landed a shoulder block on Heath and Big Show made the tag to Kofi and leaped into the ring as Big Show tossed Heath to the corner and Big Show whipped Kofi towards Heath as Kofi leaped onto Heath's shoulders. Kofi punched away at Heath and flipped back onto the mat as he landed a European uppercut and Heath rolled out of the ring when all of a sudden, Alberto was walking up the ramp holding his head as Kofi was yelling at him and Alberto just smiled at Heath attacked Kofi from behind.

Heath was hitting right hands and a forearm and Kofi stumbled to the corner as Heath hit another right hand and whipped Kofi to the corner and Heath ran into both feet and Kofi leaped onto the ring apron and onto the turnbuckle as he landed a high crossbody for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline. Kofi was pumping himself up as David Otunga distracted the referee and Kofi bounced off the ropes as Justin grabbed his foot and Kofi kicked him off as Michael was distracting him and Heath went after Kofi as Kofi landed a back body drop sending Heath out of the ring onto Husky and Justin.

Then Kofi flew over the top and onto four of the five Nexus members except David and Kofi got on the ring apron as David distracted him and Kofi kicked him away as Heath knocked Kofi off the ring apron and into the announce table and Heath made the tag to Justin and Justin got off the ring and grabbed Kofi as he threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count. Justin stomped on Kofi and grabbed him as he landed a knee to the midsection and made the tag to David and David was kicking away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Husky & Michael landed cheap shots as David distracted the referee.

David got out of the ring and pulled Kofi as he hit his head on the ring apron and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count and David applied a side headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting elbows to the midsection and David dragged him down by the hair and made the tag to Michael. David held onto Kofi as Michael landed a right hand and stomped on Kofi and clubbed him in the back and made the tag to Husky as he choked Kofi with his boot and Husky was kicking away at Kofi before making the tag to Justin and Justin was kicking away at Kofi before Justin landed a snap mare and applied a headlock.

Kofi got to his feet and was punching Justin in the midsection and went to make the tag but Justin held onto Kofi and ran him to the corner and made the tag to David and Justin stomped on Kofi and David kicked Kofi in the head as he stomped on his chest and David grabbed Kofi as he landed a scoop slam. Then David grabbed Kofi as Kofi was punching David in the midsection but David kicked him in the midsection and landed a right hand as he landed another scoop slam and made the tag to Justin and Justin flipped into the ring and landed on Kofi as he covered for a two count and Justin made the tag to Heath.

Justin landed a scoop slam and stepped on him as Heath bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping knee drop for a two count and Heath grabbed Kofi by his hair as he made the tag to Michael and kicked Kofi in the arm as Michael stomped on Kofi and grabbed him as he whipped him to the ropes and landed a dropkick for a two count. Michael held onto Kofi as Justin made a tag and kicked Kofi in the chest and whipped Kofi to the corner and charged with a forearm and hit a right hand as Kofi whipped his hair in Justin's face and landed a back suplex and both men were down.

Kofi crawled on the mat and went to make the tag to Edge but Kane reached in and tagged himself in and he & Edge looked at each other as Kane went face-to-face with David, who tried to talk his way out and Kane hit a hard right hand and knocked Michael and Husky off the ring apron. Kane whipped David to the corner and splashed him twice and landed a side slam as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a clothesline and grabbed David by the throat as he went for the choke slam but Justin and Heath got into the ring and attacked Kane from behind and Big Show got into the ring and grabbed them as he took them over the top rope out of the ring.

But Kane grabbed Big Show by the throat and landed a choke slam and landed a big boot to David and went for another choke slam but Edge tagged himself in and looked at Kane as he ducked a clothesline from David and landed the Edge-O-Matic and went to the corner as he went for the spear but ran into Kane who grabbed him by the throat. Kane went for the choke slam but Edge escaped and landed the spear on Kane and then David as he covered for the win.

Edge looked at David and then at Kane as Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and Kofi shook hands with Edge as the referee raised both men's arms in the air along with Shayna as Smackdown came to a close.

Afterwards, Vickie walked down the hallway with a serious look on her face as she approached the Angelic Coalition's locker room and immediately went inside as the girls were packing up.

"Oh, look at who's here," Skye said. "What's wrong, Vickie? Couldn't find another way to talk your way out of reversing the decision in your match against Kaitlyn tonight?"

"I don't know what games you girls are playing," Vickie said, "but I know all six of you are trying to sabotage me by sending Kaitlyn after my boyfriend!"

"Um, where's your proof?" Jasmine said. "I mean, Kaitlyn approached Dolph first and I think Dolph has kind of a thing for Kaitlyn."

"Yeah, we saw that at the wedding," Shayna said.

"You know what?" Vickie said. "I'm not even gonna waste anymore time going after you, Skye and Shayna, because I'm through."

Then Vickie immediately left the locker room as the Angelic Coalition laughed.

"Well, she deserved it," Destiny said.


	148. A League of Their Own

**Chapter 148: A League of Their Own**

Smackdown was in Manchester, England and Kofi was facing Alberto Del Rio.

Skye was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room taking a shower and just came out of the shower stall as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

As Skye came into the locker room, she noticed a box sitting on the couch and Skye quickly opened it to reveal two red roses with baby's breath and a note. Skye picked up the note and read a poem as she smiled.

_Love and Captivity_

_I gaze into fiery eyes closing as lips meet_  
_My hand explores the outermost reaches of your desire_  
_Tongues dance an intimate waltz_  
_Fingers deftly glide to steal away_  
_The clasp which holds you captive as your gown falls lifeless to the floor left in its grand state to which I salute its fallen form_  
_Your hair envelops my hands_  
_I take you upon the table_  
_Our impetus binding us together_  
_Ripping panties from grateful thighs, parting eager legs_  
_Your aching body forms an arch_  
_To which sentinels once guard breaching your defense_  
_Let me scale the peaks of your inner desires sense, my love_  
_Let me thrust my eager tip into drenched caverns_  
_My hardness ripe for harvest, gather my honey, hoard my passion, splashed to the excess of your soul, then a kiss to melt my heart as we weep in passion's embrace captive as I am in love_  
_My heart is free_  
_My soul is yours…_

"Oh, my God," Skye whispered as she held onto the paper against her chest and Jasmine walked inside the locker room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasmine said. "I'll wait until you're dressed."

"No, no, it's okay."

"Are you okay? You look so happy."

"Read this."

Then Skye gave the poem to Jasmine and Jasmine read it as she smiled.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said. "John wrote this?"

"I know it's John. It couldn't be my ex-boyfriend because I haven't received anything creepy the last few weeks and he couldn't have wrote the note."

"Man, this is…wow."

"I mean, I never knew John Morrison could be this romantic until we first got together. I mean, every week, he writes me poetry to make my day. Of course at first, I thought he was a jerk, but I know he's real. And I didn't realize how sexy he really is."

Then Skye and Jasmine laughed together.

"Maybe you love to picture him wearing just a pair of jeans like last week when he saved Santino Marella from Sheamus," Jasmine said.

"His body really turns me on," Skye said. "I should start shopping for a Christmas present early to save me some time and maybe have a repeat performance of last year's Christmas Eve."

"Good luck with that."

Later, NXT was on and Kaitlyn talking to a stagehand until Vickie Guerrero approached her.

"Kaitlyn," Vickie said. "I don't know if me humiliating you on Smackdown got through to you; but to me, it proves that I'm better than you. Don't roll your eyes at me, little girl, and I've tried and I've tried. You are not even worthy to be my Rookie. You don't have the ability, the intelligence or the looks to be in my league. And F.Y.I., Dolph told me that he is done with you. He even said that you're not even near the woman that I am."

"That's actually funny because Dolph told me that I am nowhere near the woman that you are," Kaitlyn said, "especially because your rear end is large."

"My butt is not big."

Then Vickie slapped Kaitlyn as the two got into a brawl and Kaitlyn threw Vickie into a trunk. Kaitlyn started to walk away but Vickie grabbed Kaitlyn and threw her into a catering table. Then Skye and Shayna attacked Vickie from behind and Skye got on top of Vickie as she was slapping her and Shayna helped Kaitlyn to her feet. Skye got off of Vickie as Shayna said,

"That's fine because you are not even worthy to be a Pro."

"Yeah, you don't have the ability, the intelligence or the looks to be in our league," Skye said.

Then Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn walked away as they left Vickie laying on the ground holding onto her face.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was drove out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he was showing off. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black halter top with ruffles, sheer lace panel back and a zipper closure front, denim jeans and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got into the ring. Kofi pointed at the crowd as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Alberto circled around the ring and Kofi had his fists up as he and Alberto locked up and Alberto got Kofi in the corner before a break and Alberto patted Kofi's face as Kofi hit a forearm and kicked Alberto as he hit a couple of uppercuts and then hit a dropkick for a two count and Alberto stumbled to the corner. Kofi whipped Alberto to the corner and ran into a boot to the face before Alberto landed a clothesline and stomped on Kofi before running him into the corner and was kicking away at Kofi before landing a scoop slam and kicked Kofi in the back before getting an inside cradle for a one count.

Alberto kicked Kofi in the leg and Kofi was punching Alberto in the midsection before Alberto landed a knee to the midsection and hit Kofi's head on the turnbuckle and whipped Kofi hard into the corner before hitting a shoulder block and Alberto bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Alberto as he landed a flying back elbow. Alberto stumbled to the corner and Kofi leaped over him as he punched away at Alberto and flipped back into the ring and landed a European uppercut as Alberto rolled out of the ring and went to go back before Kofi quickly landed a baseball slide before he landed a suicide dive onto Alberto and Shayna applauded for him.

Kofi grabbed Alberto and threw him back in the ring and covered for a two count and Kofi whipped Alberto to the ropes and Alberto held onto the ropes and Kofi went for a dropkick and Kofi charged at Alberto but Alberto tossed him over the top rope onto the ring apron and Alberto landed an enziguiri knocking Kofi off the ring apron. Shayna covered her mouth as she walked over to Kofi and Alberto got out of the ring as he was trying to make advances at Shayna and grabbed Kofi as he threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Alberto applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows but Alberto dragged Kofi down by his hair and covered for a two count and Alberto pulled Kofi's hair as he was hitting a few right hands and Alberto was looking down at Kofi mocking him as Kofi punched and kicked him in the midsection. Kofi went for another kick but Alberto grabbed his leg and pulled Kofi out of the corner landing his neck and Alberto covered for a two count and pulled Kofi to the bottom rope and stepped on him and Alberto held Kofi down as he landed a couple of knee drops to the back of the neck.

Alberto applied a side headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Alberto in the midsection and hit a forearm and Kofi blocked a right hand from Alberto and landed one of his own as he was kicking Alberto sending him into the corner and punched away at Alberto as the referee pulled him away. Then Kofi was hitting chops to the chest and landed a standing dropkick sending Alberto to the corner and Kofi went for a splash in the corner but Alberto moved out of the way and Alberto ran into both feet and Kofi leaped onto the top rope and landed a high crossbody for a two-count.

Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a right hand and bounced off the ropes as Kofi ducked a clothesline and Kofi landed a leaping clothesline and pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Alberto got out of the way and got out of the ring. Kofi followed as the two got on the ring apron as Kofi grabbed Alberto but Alberto pulled Kofi's arm against the ring post then kicked it and Alberto got back in the ring as he applied the Cross Arm-Breaker for the win.

Shayna had her hands on her hips as Alberto was smirking and Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi as Alberto looked down on the two. Shayna got up and got in Alberto's face as Rey Mysterio's entrance theme came out to his music and he ran down the ramp and slid under Alberto's legs. Alberto grabbed Rey's leg and Rey kicked Alberto in the head sending him to the middle rope and Rey landed the 619 sending Alberto out of the ring.

Alberto held onto his head as Rey got on the turnbuckle and stared at Alberto and pointed at him as the two had words for each other knowing that Alberto Del Rio has been giving Rey Mysterio problems lately.

A little later, Vickie was walking down the hallway until she was approached by Dream's Secret.

Earlier, Edge was talking about his plan on beating Kane at Survivor Series and was making jokes at Nexus member David Otunga's expense before David lead the Nexus out to the ring for a confrontation. Then Vickie Guerrero came out and announced that Theodore Long couldn't make it because he was detained by Customs that left her in charge. Vickie made sure that the Nexus doesn't attack Edge but made it a lumberjack match which was a match when Edge and David Otunga match. She ordered both men to shake hands and Edge delivered the Spear onto David flying off the ring apron unto the Nexus.

"You know," Shayna said, "I don't know where you're getting at Edge and David Otunga shaking hands, but maybe your brain is malfunctioning at this point."

"You have totally forgotten that the Nexus has been terrorizing the WWE for months," Destiny said, "and you ordered Edge and David Otunga to shake hands."

"And another thing, what's this I'm hearing about Teddy Long being detained by Customs? Maybe this was your idea."

"That is ridiculous!" Vickie said.

"Okay, if it's ridiculous, why was Teddy detained by Customs? Huh?"

"We know you had something to do with this," Destiny said. "You're just lucky we can't prove it."

"And maybe you sent the Nexus after Edge for revenge."

"You know what?" Vickie said. "I don't need to listen to this. You don't wanna believe me? That's fine! But I'm telling you, I have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, if you say so."

Then Dream's Secret walked away as Vickie stared at the two.


	149. Old School

**Chapter 150: Old School**

RAW was in Hershey, PA and it was Old School night going back to the old WWF Days.

Skye and Shayna were walking backstage of the arena having a conversation.

"So, are you excited about the final concert of our tour?" Skye asked.

"Yes, I'm happy but sad that it's ending," Shayna said. "I mean, the rehearsals are grueling but it was really something for you, me, Destiny and Jasmine. I mean, who would've thought that our debut album would be such a success selling three million copies and having a great tour?"

"Well, things are gonna get better next year when we release our next album next summer and I am so happy my cousin Hayley will be in our group. I don't think she'll get used to being a girl group with four members as wrestlers."

"She will, after all, she is your cousin."

Then Skye and Shayna approached Nicole who was just hanging up her phone.

"Hey, Nicky," Skye said as Nicole turned around.

"Oh, hi, girls," Nicole said.

"How are you?" Shayna said.

"I'm hanging in there. You probably can't tell that inside, I'm a wreck because of Survivor Series this Sunday."

"Well, you're not the only one who's a wreck," Skye said. "I mean, Jasmine is worried about you and John as well."

"I know she is; she's been grateful to John ever since he chose Evan to be his tag team partner back in June. Evan and I are good friends and fellow St. Louis, Missourians. I don't know what I'll do without John but Kayla is keeping me sane because she knows how sensitive I can be."

"John is one of the most amazing people I've ever met," Shayna said as she put her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "And I know that he is the kind of person who is dedicated and will never give up. You have to believe he will do the right thing and it's not the end of the world. It'll never will be."

"John knows that you will be well taken care of," Skye said.

"Yeah, I just gotta say strong not only for myself, but for John as well," Nicole said. "Thanks, girls."

"No problem."

"You need a hug," Shayna said.

Then Skye, Shayna and Nicole all gathered in a group hug.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Mark Henry and Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the aisle and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off as he raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air. Dolph got back down and Mark Henry's old entrance theme, "Sexual Chocolate," played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing an old School Wrestlemania grey T-shirt cut into a tube top, black miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight.

Mark and Jasmine walked down the aisle as they were slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Mark blew a kiss to the crowd as Jasmine leaned on the ropes and blew a kiss as well and Jasmine left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph ducked a clothesline and was hitting Mark in the back and climbed on his back as he went for a sleeper but Mark dropped Dolph on the mat and Dolph rolled to the outside as Mark looked and smirked at Vickie as Dolph got into the ring and Mark landed a clothesline and clubbed Dolph in the back. Mark whipped Dolph to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Dolph jumped on Mark's back as he went for another sleeper hold but Mark rammed Dolph into the corner and placed him on the top turnbuckle before landing a chop to the chest and Dolph fell to the floor and Mark got out of the ring and made advances toward Vickie.

Mark grabbed Dolph and pressed him over his head and threw him back in the ring as he followed and looked at Vickie as Dolph kicked him in the knee and stomped on him before hitting double axe handles and Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop for a one count and Dolph was punching Mark in the head as Mark shoved him away. Mark landed a few clotheslines and grabbed Dolph as he hit a head butt and whipped Dolph to the ropes but Dolph held on and kicked Mark in the midsection as he was punching him and bounced off the ropes as Mark grabbed him and landed a power slam for the cover but Dolph got his foot on the bottom rope to break a three count.

Mark dragged Dolph to the middle of the ring and went for a splash but Dolph rolled out of the way and Dolph landed a one-legged bulldog slam in the back of the head for a two count and Dolph landed the Zig-Zag from behind for a two count and Dolph got frustrated as he slapped on a sleeper hold and Mark faded out in Dolph's grasp and the referee called for the bell to give Dolph the win.  
Jasmine's jaw dropped as Vickie got into the ring and applauded for Dolph as she grabbed the Intercontinental Championship belt and handed it to Dolph. Dolph was still staggering as he hugged Vickie and rolled out of the ring as Vickie followed.

Later, it was time for the match between Kofi and David Otunga of the Nexus. David was already in the ring and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black top with lace-up shoulders and split long sleeves, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got on the ring apron as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got into the ring. Kofi pointed at the crowd as he took off his Old School King of the Ring t-shirt and threw it into the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and David circled around the ring and Kofi was kicking David in the leg and Kofi ducked a right hand and Kofi applied a side headlock and David shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi went for a cross body but David held on and landed a scoop slam three times and covered for a two count and David applied a headlock. Kofi got to his feet and punched David in the midsection but David clubbed Kofi in the back and whipped him to the ropes as David bounced off the ropes and landed a running back elbow for a two count and David got his knee on Kofi's back as he applied a submission hold.

Kofi got to his feet and punched David in the midsection and blocked a right hand as Kofi landed a forearm and was kicking David to the corner as he punched away at him and the referee pulled him away before landing a flying dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline twice and he & David collided in the middle of the ring with a clothesline. Both me were down and then suddenly, George "The Animal" Steele was walking down the aisle and got into the ring as he approached the turnbuckle pad and was pounding on it as the referee reprimanded him from attempting to eat the turnbuckle.

George walked to the other turnbuckle and ripped it apart as he chucked the turnbuckle stuffing at the referee while Shayna was laughing and David wondered what was going on as Kofi got to his feet and rammed David head-first into the exposed steel and landed the Trouble in Paradise for the pin and the win.

Shayna got into the ring and hugged Kofi as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Shayna looked down at David and laughed at him as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands and got back down. Kofi walked over to the ripped turnbuckle as he and Shayna laughed before Kofi once again got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands.

Meanwhile, Gerald Brisco and Arn Anderson were talking to John Morrison after what had happened earlier.

After Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov won their match against the Usos to become the number one contender for the Unifted Tag Team Championship, Sheamus stormed into the ring from behind and landed a Brogue Kick to Vladimir and Jey Uso and Sheamus had Santino cornered. But John ran onto the ring apron and Sheamus ran after him before John low-bridged him and Sheamus was about to go back into the ring before John hit an enziguiri to the head.

For weeks, John has been much of a hero saving Santino Marella from Sheamus, much to Skye's delight, and there was a reason why when John asked for a microphone and said,

"You wanna know why I keep doing this? You're a bully, Sheamus. One thing I learned about bullies over the years is when they threatened, they turn and walk away. You keep looking for a fight in all the wrong places. If you want a fight, I'm right here. Let's go.

Sheamus took off his t-shirt but backed away and John shook his head as Sheamus walked into the back and Santino thanked John for his help and shook his hand.

"Good job, man," Gerald said.

"Thanks, Jerry," John said.

"And hey, let me tell you something else," Arn said. "Three times you got to him. Maybe one other guy, one, got his gun there. Man, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Arn. I'm hoping one of these days he tries to get to me. I'm sick of that guy, man. Bullying people backstage, yelled at a girl in Milan for messing up his cappuccino, picking on flight attendants and….…"

Sheamus then barged in and landed a Brogue Kick onto John knocking Skye to the floor.

"Sheamus, back off!" Arn said. "That's enough!"

"When he wakes up," Sheamus said, "you can tell him I accept his challenge for a match at Survivor Series."

Then Sheamus walked away as Skye crawled over to John to check on him.

Several minutes later, John and Skye were alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Skye had an ice pack all over John's face.

"Are you all right, baby?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," John said as he was wincing in a little pain.

"Look, you were right all along about Sheamus. He is a bully, but you stood up to him like a man every single week and showed him. I am very proud of you." Then Skye kissed John on the lips. "That's what I love about you."

"I mean, Sheamus always runs around like he owns the place and…do you remember that he only helped us one time against the Nexus and never looked back?"

"Yeah, the Nexus almost went after him and he ran like a little baby. Wow, now Sheamus wants to pick on other people. What a coward."

"Yeah."

"But Sheamus did accept your challenge at Survivor Series and you are gonna show the whole world that you're not backing down from him. I know you will beat him at Survivor Series and show him that he is really a coward."

"Thanks for believing in me, Skye."

"I've always believed in you."

Then John and Skye kissed each other very passionately.


	150. Figure It Out

**Chapter 150: Figure It Out**

Smackdown was in Richmond, Virginia and Kofi was facing Cody Rhodes.

Kofi was taking part in the traditional Survivor Series elimination match this Sunday teaming with captain Rey Mysterio, the Big Show, MVP and Chris Masters against captain Alberto Del Rio, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks and Drew McIntyre.

Skye was backstage stretching as Rochelle approached her.

"Hey, Skye," Rochelle said.

"Oh, hi," Skye said. "I'm pretty good knowing my best friend Rey is going to be team captain at Survivor Series."

"Hey, I'm just as thrilled seeing my boyfriend beat the crap out of Sheamus on the same night."

"I'm surprised that John could stand up to Sheamus like that, three weeks in a row. Now that's class."

"Don't I know it."

"Listen, Braden is throwing a New Years' Eve bash at his nightclub and I was wondering, well, if you and the girls would like to come, that's if you don't have any other plans."

"I would love to. I mean, I never got the chance to see your boyfriend's nightclub and restaurant. I'll ask the others."

"Well, you will New Years' Eve. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Rochelle walked away.

Then NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NXT Rookie Divas," Matt said.

Then Naomi, Kaitlyn, Aksana, and A.J. came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as they entered the ring.

"Ladies, welcome," Matt said. "There's only two weeks left in this competition and we have an elimination tonight. First of all, I'd thank and congratulate A.J. for winning last week's competition on how well do you know your WWE Pro photo challenge and Kaitlyn for winning the Arm Wrestling challenge. But as you know, whoever wins the most amount of competitions will earn immunity from our elimination tonight. So we're gonna get right into it, we're gonna play something called how well do you know your WWE Pro. With that said, please welcome your WWE Pros."

Then Skye, Shayna, Kelly Kelly, Goldust, and Primo came out from the curtain and sat on the stage.

"Okay, Rookie Divas," Matt said, "the competition is how well do you know your WWE Pro. Basically, we're gonna ask the Pro a question pertaining to their relationship with you. They're gonna write their answer down and then I'm gonna ask you the same question. If your answers match, you get the point. Whoever has the most points at the end of the competition wins. You understand? Kaitlyn, you can nod your head if you understand." Then Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Okay, great. Pros, are you ready? Okay, here's our first question. Pros, please finish this sentence: 'When I first saw my rookie, I thought she was….' This is a PG show."

Then the WWE Pros wrote down their answer before they were ready.

"Okay, the Pros are all done," Matt said. "A.J., remind everyone who your Pro is."

"Primo," A.J. said.

"Primo, when you first saw A.J., you thought she was….How well do you know your Pro? What do you think Primo said when he first saw you?"

"Underage?"

"Nice, okay. Primo, what is your answer when you first saw A.J?"

Primo wrote down "16-years-old."

"I think that works," Matt said. "Correct, 16 is underage in most stages, I'm aware. Okay, Aksana, your pro is of course, Goldust. How well do you know your pro? What do you think he thought when he first saw you?"

"Hot," Aksana said.

"Hot, Goldust, what do you think when your first saw Aksana?

Goldust wrote down "Sexy."

"Sexy. Is sexy the same as hot," Matt asked as the crowd agreed. "We're gonna give it to you. That answer is correct. Kaitlyn, your pros are Skye and Shayna Brooke of the Angelic Coalition. What was their first thought when they laid on you?"

"Maybe…pretty," Kaitlyn said.

"Pretty. Skye and Shayna, what is your answer?"

Skye turned the card and wrote down "Huge."

"Ooh, huge!" Matt said. "Wow."

"What we mean is," Shayna said. "Look at Kaitlyn. She's got a body big enough to kick both our butts, believe that."

"Okay, Naomi, your pro is Kelly Kelly. What did you Kelly think when she saw you?"

"I would assume athletic," Naomi said.

"Athletic,. Kells, what do you got?"

Kelly wrote down "Athletic."

"Athletic and it's spelled correctly. Good job. Okay, let's take a quick look. A.J. has a point, Aksana has a point, Kaitlyn with 0, Naomi with a point. There is more. Pros, on a scale of 1-5, 5 being expert and 1 being terrible, how would you rate your Rookie's current in-ring ability?

Then Michael Cole held up a sign that read, "Stop the pain" as Skye and Shayna shook their heads as the WWE Pros wrote down their answer before they were ready.

"Michael Cole, everybody," Matt said. "Okay, we're gonna start over here with Naomi. Scale of 1-5, how do you think Kelly feels about your in-ring ability?"

"I hope, a 5," Naomi said.

"You hope a 5? Kells, what do you got?"

Kelly wrote down "5."

"A 5!" Matt said. "Kaitlyn, how well you do know Skye and Shayna? Scale of 1-5, what do they think of your in-ring ability?"

"This is no reflection of what I think about myself," Kaitlyn said, "but I'm gonna go with…wait, is zero an option?"

"No, not for you,"

"Okay, then 1."

"Skye and Shayna?"

Shayna turned the card and wrote down "3" as she and Skye said it in unison.

"Wow, now that's actually a compliment from your pros," Matt said. "Aksana, what does Goldust think of your in-ring ability?"

"It better be five," Aksana said.

"It better be five. Goldust, what do you got?"

Goldust wrote down "3."

"A 3," Matt said. "Last but not least, A.J. How does Primo feel about your in-ring ability?"

"Well, there's always room for improvement," A.J. said, "so I'm gonna say 4."

"4. Primo?"

Primo wrote down "4."

"Wow, congratulations," Matt said. "Alright, this is the last question, the final one. Pros, who does your Rookie think should be eliminated tonight?

Then the WWE Pros wrote down their answer before they were ready.

"Okay, A.J.," Matt said, "who does Primo think, who you think, should be eliminated? How well do you know your pro?"

"That's thoroughly confusing," A.J. said, "I'm gonna say the gold-digger Aksana."

Primo wrote down "Aksana" making it three out of three.

"Aksana, wow," Matt said. "You guys know each other well. Aksana, who does Goldust feel you think should be eliminated?"

"Kaitlyn," Aksana said.

"Kaitlyn. Goldust, Aksana thinks Kaitlyn, what do you think?"

Goldust wrote down "A.J."

"A.J., that is incorrect," Matt said. "Buzzer, please. Kaitlyn, how well do you know your pros? What does Skye and Shayna say?"

"Naomi," Kaitlyn said.

"Naomi. Skye and Shayna, what do you have?"

Both Skye and Shayna turned the card and wrote down "Naomi" as they smiled

"Naomi, that is correct," Matt said. "Ding-ding-ding, I'll do my own sound effects. Naomi, how well do you know Kelly? Who does Kelly think you think you should be eliminated?"

"Aksana?" Naomi said.

"Aksana? Kelly? Can you spell Aksana?"

Kelly Kelly wrote down "Kaitlyn."

"Kaitlyn, that is incorrect," Matt said. "Let's see the final score."

A.J. had 3, Aksana had 1, Kaitlyn had 1 and Naomi had 2.

"Congratulations A.J.!"

A.J. jumped up and down happily as Primo smiled and a few minutes later, it was time for the match between Kaitlyn and Naomi.

The girls were already in the ring and then…

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "I know by now. Everyone can feel my pain. Kaitlyn is so ungrateful and cannot get nothing right because of those two. But nonetheless, she has a match against Naomi…."

"Excuse me!" Skye said. "Nobody feels your pain because they feel their pain listening to you. Now Kaitlyn has been working really hard and there is a saying, 'At first, you don't succeed, try and try again.' Now Kaitlyn does have a match against Naomi tonight, so can you please turn your fat ass around and walk to the back and shut your mouth!"

"Or we'll do it for you," Shayna said.

Then Vickie was talking trash to Skye and Shayna as she immediately walked to the back and Skye & Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn and Naomi locked up and Kaitlyn got Naomi in a headlock before Naomi took her down and ran into a shoulder block and Kaitlyn bounced off the ropes and Naomi landed a dropkick for a two count and Naomi went for a clothesline but Kaitlyn got her in a full nelson hold and turned it into a slam for a two count and applied a body scissors as she reversed into a cover for a two count. Kaitlyn reversed back into the body scissors and Naomi was hitting a back elbow and Kaitlyn crossed her legs holding onto Naomi's arms as Naomi got a bridge for a cover at two and Kaitlyn grabbed Naomi as she whipped her to the corner hard and Kaitlyn grabbed Naomi by the arm and clubbed her in the back before whipping her to the corner and ran into a kick to the midsection.

Naomi bounced off the ropes and Kaitlyn landed a clothesline for a two count and Kaitlyn applied a side headlock and Naomi got to her feet as she punched Kaitlyn in the midsection and Kaitlyn clubbed Naomi in the back while holding onto her arm and whipped her to the ropes and Naomi flipped over Kaitlyn as she went for a sunset flip. But Kaitlyn escaped and went for a leg drop but Naomi moved out of the way and Naomi was hitting a couple of right hands and kicked Kaitlyn in the midsection before she whipped her to the corner and did a turnaround splash out of the ring and then Naomi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body block for a two count.

Naomi applied a side headlock and Kaitlyn got to her feet as she landed a backbreaker for a two count and grabbed Naomi as she went to whip her to the ropes but Naomi reversed and landed a heel kick for the win.

Kelly Kelly got into the ring and hugged Naomi as the referee raised her arm in the air. Then Skye and Shayna got into the ring and kneeled next to Kaitlyn as she was disappointed once again for losing another match as the girls comforted her.

Later, it was time for the next elimination with Matt Striker.

"Okay, Divas," Matt said. "Here we are again, your hearts are racing, your stomachs are churning, you should be used to this by this. I'd like to remind everyone that A.J. can breathe easy. You've earned immunity, congratulations. But for the rest of you, the time is upon us. One of you is going home, three of you will be left to chase a dream. Let's find out who's going to be eliminated."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Diva Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…...Aksana.

Aksana pretended to faint as Goldust just stared straight ahead and Aksana grabbed the microphone from Matt and said,

"Okay, I have to something to say," Aksana said. "I just wanna say that it's not true, it was a mistake. Somebody make mistake. And to all of you, WWE Universe, I promise you I will come back. And Right now, I'm gonna go to Vince McMahon's office and write a letter. I will be back, love you."

"Well, let's hear for Aksana," Matt said. "Goodbye, Aksana."

Aksana blew kisses to the crowd and walked up the ramp where Goldust approached her.

"Aksana, hold on," Goldust said, "I know you just got eliminated, but I have one more thing to say to you." Goldust pulled out a piece of paper. "I want a divorce."

Aksana took the paper and stormed off to the back as Skye and Shayna shrugged their shoulders. It was now down to Naomi, A.J., and Kaitlyn as NXT came to a close.

Later, Smackdown was on it was time for the match between Kofi and Cody Rhodes.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a green faux attached long-sleeved shrug top with a tattoo style print on the back, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd. Then Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Cody smirked as he took off his jacket and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Cody locked up and Kofi got Cody to the ropes before a break and Cody hit a forearm before Kofi was kicking Cody in the legs and Cody shoved Kofi to the ropes before Kofi kicked him in the chest and slapped him in the face and Cody ran out of the ring as he kicked the ring steps and almost tore apart the announcers' table in anger that Kofi would dare hit him in the face. He took his jacket and checked the mirror on his jacket to see if he was still okay as Shayna shook her head and laughed as Cody got back in the ring and charged at Kofi as he missed a clothesline and Kofi was kicking Cody in the legs and was hitting right hands sending Cody to the corner and Cody pulled Kofi hitting his head first onto the middle turnbuckle.

Cody was punching and kicking away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Cody grabbed Kofi as he hit a forearm and clubbed Kofi in the back of the head and applied a side headlock as Kofi shoved him to the ropes and Cody got a shoulder block and smiled as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him as he hit a flying elbow for a one count. Kofi applied a side headlock as Cody grabbed Kofi by his hair and got Kofi in the corner as he tried to roll out of the hold but Kofi held on and Cody got to his feet as he hit a back elbow to the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back and bounced off the ropes as Kofi landed a monkey flip.

Cody stumbled to the corner as Kofi charged but Cody ran out of the ring and shook his head as he tried to get back in the ring but Kofi landed a baseball slide and threw him back in the ring and landed a European uppercut twice and went to whip him to the ropes but Cody reversed and Kofi ducked a clothesline and a back elbow and Cody landed a knee in the midsection. Cody hit a gourd buster twice and bounced off the ropes as he hit a knee drop for a two count and Cody stalked Kofi as he kicked him in the midsection and got out of the ring as he pulled Kofi's arm and leg stretching him on the ring step.

Cody then clubbed Kofi in the head and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count and shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a right hand twice and Cody hooked Kofi's arms behind his head and Kofi made it to his feet and flipped Cody over his back and both men got to their feet as Kofi went to the corner. Cody went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and hit a few right hands and Kofi got Cody in the corner and was kicking and punching away at him before the referee pulled Kofi away and Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and a dropkick and Cody stumbled to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Cody moved out of the way.

Cody charged at Kofi in the corner but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face and Kofi pumped himself as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for Trouble in Paradise but Cody ducked and went for the Beautiful Disaster but Kofi rolled up Cody for a two count. Cody went behind Kofi in a waistlock and Kofi landed a back elbow but Cody grabbed Kofi by his tights and landed the Cross-Rhodes for the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as Cody smiled and got up as the referee raised his arm in the air and Cody was showing off before leaving the ring.

A little later, Natalya was sitting on a crate backstage after teaming up with Kelly Kelly in a Divas' tag team match against LayCool in which she and Kelly lost. Then Shayna approached her.

"Hey, Nattie," Shayna said.

"Oh, hi, Shayna," Natalya said.

"Sorry about your match out there."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Listen, I wanna say thank you for giving another chance at the Unified Divas' Title."

"Hey, no problem. I mean, look at you. I've seen what you can do in the ring and you definitely have that star potential. LayCool, they're just a couple of mean girls who think they're better all the WWE Divas and clearly ticked off because they won't get a shot at the title. All they do play vicious jokes on the Divas because they're scared. They call them fat, smelly, a man, they call me mean because they know I don't play. Look, LayCool will never get this title if they keep acting like this, You, on the other hand, may the best woman win on Sunday."

"Thanks, Shayna, I needed to hear that."

"See ya,"

Then Shayna walked away.


	151. Survivor Series 2

**Chapter 151: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series was in Miami, Florida and Skye was doing her exercise routine dancing to Color Me Badd's "All 4 Love" as Kayla was walking by the door of the dance studio and stopped to see Skye dancing through the door.

When Skye was done, she turned to see Kayla opening the door and was startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kayla said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, Kayla," Skye said.

"That's really good. How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was two and I did that with cheerleading."

"You don't strike me as a cheerleader. I mean, you look good, but…"

"I put on some body weight since I wanted to be a wrestler, say no more. So how is Nicole?"

"She's hanging in there. I've been looking after her making sure she doesn't try to kill herself at least."

"Yeah, everybody is wondering about tonight."

"Well, I shouldn't say no more because I've known John Cena well enough to know that he never gives up."

"Yeah.

"Well, I better get going. Catch you later."

"Bye."

Then Kayla left and Skye looked down hoping that John Cena will make the right decision and hopefully, it doesn't effect his and Nicole's marriage.

Later, Survivor Series was on and it was time for the match between John and Sheamus.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He pounded his chest as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring as he pounded his chest again and took off his necklace as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black sleeveless bolero dress with a lacy back panel, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John went face-to-face with Sheamus and took off his fur coat as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Sheamus circled around the ring and locked up as Sheamus got John in the corner before a break and Sheamus slapped John in the face and John immediately was hitting forearms and right hands sending Sheamus to the corner and Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and hit John's head onto the turnbuckle. Then Sheamus went to whip John to the corner but John reversed back as he floated onto Sheamus' shoulders and landed a hurricurana and a dropkick sending Sheamus out of the ring and then nailed a corkscrew plancha on the floor as Skye applauded for John and John landed some right hands to the jaw.

John grabbed Sheamus but Sheamus shoved John into the barricade and hit a Polish Hammer to the face and Sheamus tossed John back in the ring and covered for a two count and Sheamus was hitting knees to the back and stepped on John's head while holding onto the top rope and grabbed John as he landed a clothesline for a two count. Sheamus applied a side headlock and John got to his feet as he was a back elbow and punching Sheamus in the midsection and Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and whipped John to the ropes and hit a back elbow and Sheamus showing off as he smiled.

Sheamus looked down at John and kicked him in the head before getting him into the corner and clubbed him hard in the back and Sheamus got John in an inverted headlock and looked at Skye as he landed a knee to the back for a two count and Sheamus applied a submission hold stretching John's arm and face. John got to his feet and John was hitting right hands before he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection and John was wincing in pain as Sheamus grabbed in an inverted headlock and clubbed John in the chest.

Sheamus covered for a two count and Sheamus looked at John as he kicked him in the head and John fought back with a forearm and Sheamus hit a hard right hand as he looked at the crowd with a smile and John was crawling to the corner and Sheamus grabbed him as he placed him on the top turnbuckle. Sheamus hit a couple of right hands and climbed the turnbuckles as John fought back with a right hand and Sheamus climbed back up as he clubbed John in the back and screamed as he went for a superplex but John blocked and fighting back punching Sheamus in the midsection and was hitting right hands sending Sheamus back on the mat.

Then John landed a crossbody block but Sheamus rolled through and landed a front slam for a two count and John rolled onto the ropes as Sheamus stared at John and went for the Brogue Kick but John ducked and hit an enziguiri and both men fell to the mat and then came to their feet trading blows. Sheamus went for a scoop slam but John escaped and hit a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leg lariat for a two count and John kicked Sheamus in the midsection and went to whip him to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and John kicked him in the chest and bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed the Irish Curse backbreaker for a nearfall.

Sheamus looked at John and grabbed him as he went for the High Cross but John countered as he took down Sheamus by his legs and catapulted him into the corner and hit a side Russian legsweep for a two count and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as John was hitting right hands before the referee pulled him away. John charged at Sheamus but Sheamus lifted him to the corner and John landed on his feet on the turnbuckles and Sheamus hit a chop block on John's left knee and John landed on the back of his head and clutched his knee as he stumbled to the corner

Sheamus went after John as John hit a back elbow and Sheamus kicked John in the midsection and got John's leg over his shoulder and took him down as he covered for a two count and Sheamus shouted at the referee as he grabbed John by his leg and applied a submission hold. John immediately crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope. John rolled onto the ring apron as Sheamus went after him and John slid under his leg and rolled him up for a two count and Sheamus hit John's injured knee and grabbed him by his leg as he was slapping him in the face and John kicked Sheamus sending him to the corner and went for Starship Pain but Sheamus clubbed John in the back.

Sheamus hit a head butt to the back and grabbed John as he went for the Irish Curse but John escaped and Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick but John ducked and Sheamus got caught on the top rope and John nailed the Flying Chuck kick before bouncing off the rope and hitting a flying knee strike to the chin for the pin and the win.

Skye got into the ring and hugged John as she helped him up and raised his arms in the air along with the referee. John was limping as he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him. John got back down and kissed Skye as the two got out of the ring and looked at Sheamus as Skye blew a kiss and John smiled.

A few minutes later, John and Skye were coming out from the entrance to the arena.

"Oh, my God, John, I am so proud of you," Skye said. "You definitely put Sheamus in his place."

"Thanks, Skye," John said. "But I don't think this is over. Sheamus is gonna want to come for more."

"So what? He's a bully, as you mentioned several times, he won't back down just yet. I mean, tonight in all honesty was round one. Sheamus is gonna want another challenge and I know you'll be ready."

"You got that right."

"But you know what I'd really love to do for right now?"

"Hey, say no more. Let's go."

John definitely got the idea as he took Skye by her hand and the two walked away.

A little later, it was time for the traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Rey Mysterio the captain, Kofi, the Big Show, MVP and Chris Masters versus Alberto Del Rio the captain, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks and Drew McIntyre.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rey and Alberto were about to lock up but Alberto kept backing off to the corner and smiled as he pointed at Rey and made the tag to Cody and then Cody and Rey locked up as Cody twisted Rey's arm and Rye grabbed the top rope and tried to flip out of the hold as Cody kicked Rey in the midsection and applied a side headlock. Rey shoved Cody to the ropes and Cody hit a shoulder block and Cody bounced off the ropes and Rey leaped over Cody and Cody whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Cody in the chest and bounced off the ropes and missed a right hands as Cody went behind Rey in a waistlock.

Rey grabbed the ropes as Cody let go and Cody charged at Rey as Rey floated over Cody and Cody landed the Beautiful Disaster kick for a two count and Cody dragged Rey to the corner as he made the tag to Alberto and Cody held onto to Rey as Alberto bounced off the ropes and kicked Rey in the midsection. Alberto was showing off and stomped away on Rey before the referee pulled him back and Alberto grabbed Rey and whipped him back into the corner and Rey landed a headscissors and Rey backed into the corner as Alberto charged at Rey but Rey landed a drop toe hold with Alberto's head hitting the middle turnbuckle and Rey ran into another corner and charged with a running dropkick to the chest.

Rey grabbed Alberto and landed a snap mare and made the tag in MVP as Rey bounced off the ropes and landed a low seated senton as MVP bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a two count and MVP grabbed Alberto as he landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and got Alberto in the corner as he landed rights and left before kicking away at Alberto and the referee pulled him away. MVP went to whip Alberto to the corner but Alberto reversed and went for an enziguri but MVP ducked and shoved Alberto to the corner as he landed a Chrono boot for the cover but Alberto grabbed the bottom rope and MVP grabbed Alberto and twisted his arm as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring and landed a springboard double axe handle.

Kofi grabbed Alberto and landed a snap mare for a two count and grabbed Alberto as he made the tag to Chris and Kofi held onto Chris as Chris clubbed Alberto in the back and twisted his arm and Alberto hit a right hand and kicked Chris in the leg as he shoved Chris to the corner and made the tag to Tyler Reks. Alberto held onto Chris as Tyler hit a right hand and kicked away at Chris before the referee pulled him away and made the tag to Drew as Jack was choking Chris and Drew kicked Chris before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and hitting a hard clothesline twice before knocking Chris off his feet.

Drew pointed at MVP as he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a double knee drop but Chris had his feet up and Drew was stumbling as Chris made the tag to MVP and MVP landed a few clotheslines before he caught Drew in the throat and landed a suplex before bouncing off the ropes and landing the Ballin' elbow drop. Alberto tried to distract MVP as MVP knocked him off the ring apron and Drew rolled onto the ring apron as he went for a right hand but MVP blocked and landed one of his own and went for a suplex but Drew fell on MVP and covered for a pin as Alberto trapped MVP's feet and MVP was eliminated.

MVP and the rest of his team tried to explain to the referee how Alberto cheated and then Chris got into the ring as he was hitting right hands to Drew and landed a couple of chops to the chest and kicked Drew in the midsection and went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew twisted Chris' arm and kicked him in the midsection. Drew clubbed Chris in the back and made the tag to Alberto as Alberto hit a knee to the midsection and went for a suplex but Chris blocked and landed a vertical suplex for a two count and went for the Masters lock but Alberto escaped and landed a knee breaker on Chris' arm and applied his armbreaker submission and Chris tapped out as he was eliminated.

Big Show got into the ring and stared at Alberto as Alberto backed away and made the tag to Jack and Jack reluctantly entered the ring as he immediately went behind Big Show in a waistlock and Big Show broke out of the hold as he whipped Jack into a chop to the chest and Big Show got Jack in the corner as he landed another chop to the chest. Big Show whipped Jack to the corner and missed a right hand as Jack landed a chop block to the leg and Jack made the tag back to Alberto and slapped Big Show in the back of the head and Alberto smiled as he turned around and saw that Big Show was looking at him.

Big Show was talking smack as Alberto was backing and made the tag to Drew but Drew wanted nothing to do it with the Big Show as Alberto walked over to Big Show with a smile on his face and then Big Show landed the Knockout Punch causing Shayna and Rochelle to laugh and Big Show pulled Drew into the ring. Big Show got Drew on the ropes and landed a chop to the chest and landed a head butt sending Drew to the corner as Alberto received some smelling salt treatment before he was helped away from ringside as Big Show whipped Drew to the corner and charged into both feet.

Drew kicked Big Show in the midsection and went for the Future Shock as he was clubbing Big Show in the back but Big Show shoved Drew to the ropes and landed a clothesline and Big Show made the tag to Kofi as Big Show picked him up and landed a bodyslam onto Drew as Kofi covered for a two count. Drew kicked Kofi in the midsection and took him down by his hair and made the tag to Cody and Cody kicked Kofi in the midsection and dropped down as he landed a right hand and Cody went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet and Kofi slapped Cody in the face.

Cody threw an absolute fit as he was kicking the ropes and shouting as he kicked the security barrier and almost tore apart the announcers' table in anger as he took his jacket and told Justin Roberts to hold the jacket as he did and Cody checked the mirror on his jacket to see if he was still okay as Shayna tiptoed behind him. Cody turned around as Shayna slapped him in the face and Rochelle ran over and slapped Cody as well and the two high-fived each other as they scurried away and Cody yelled at the girls that they have some nerve as Rey blocked his way and Cody got back in the ring as Kofi punched him in the face again.

Kofi grabbed Cody as Big Show made a tag and Kofi held on as Big Show kicked Cody in the midsection and grabbed his face as Cody kicked him in the leg and landed a right hand as Big Show went for the Knockout Punch but Cody covered his head as Shayna and Rochelle laughed and Big Show landed a chop to the back. Then Big Show landed the Knockout Punch for the cover and Cody Rhodes was eliminated and Tyler got into the ring and landed a clothesline for a two count and landed a knee to the back as he made the tag to Jack and was kicking Big Show as he and Jack were double teaming Big Show.

Jack was hitting right hands as he made the tag back to Tyler and Tyler got into the ring as he and Jack were double teaming Big Show kicking away and Tyler was hitting a couple knee drops as the referee pulled him away and Drew kicked Big Show in the back as Tyler made the tag back to Jack. Tyler was hitting a couple of double axe handles as Jack got into the ring and was hitting elbow drops onto Big Show's leg as he applied an leglock submission and Big Show reversed the submission as he kicked Jack in the chest break out of the hold and Jack was clubbing Big Show in the back and bounced off the ropes as Big Show grabbed him by the throat.

Big Show went for the choke slam but Jack rolled through as he applied the Ankle Lock and Big Show dragged himself toward the corner as he made the tag to Rey and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a seated senton as he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline as he landed a springboard crossbody scored a near fall. Rey went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and Rey floated onto Jack's shoulder and Jack went for a power slam but Rey escaped as he bounced off the ropes and ran into a boot to the face for a near fall and Jack looked down at Rey as he landed a cheap shot on Kofi.

Jack stomped on Rey and Jack walked over to Kofi but Kofi landed a drop toe hold and Rey went for the 619 but Jack grabbed Rey's leg and applied the Ankle Lock and Rey crawled on the mat trying to make the tag to Kofi as Jack pulled him away and Rey countered by swinging Jack around into the middle rope. Rey went for the 619 as Tyler made a blind tag and Rey ducked a clothesline and a boot to the face and Rey made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a flying clothesline as he landed a couple of chops to the chest and a dropkick sending Tyler to the corner.

Kofi went for a leaping clothesline but Tyler moved out of the way and charged at Kofi as Kofi landed a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle as he hit a crossbody block for a two count and Kofi went to whip Tyler to the ropes but Tyler hit Kofi's arm and Kofi ducked a clothesline and hit a dropkick. Tyler stumbled to the corner as Kofi went to leap onto Tyler but Tyler moved out of the way and pulled Kofi down as he was hanging from the turnbuckle and Tyler was kicking away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and Tyler ran into a back kick strike and Kofi made the cover and Tyler Reks was eliminated.

Drew came into the ring and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise and Drew fell to the corner as Jack made the blind tag and grabbed Kofi by his leg as Kofi tried to make the tag to Big Show and Jack got him on his shoulder as Kofi rolled up Jack for a two count and Kofi blocked a right hand as he went for the S.O.S. Jack shoved Kofi to the ropes and went for gutwrench powerbomb but Kofi countered and went for the Trouble in Paradise but Jack blocked and applied the Ankle Lock and Kofi tried to fight out of it but tapped out and Kofi was eliminated.

In the end, Team Mysterio won the match with the Big Show and Rey Mysterio as the survivors.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Unified Divas' Championship match which was Shayna versus Natalya. Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Unified WWE Divas' Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, representing Dream's Secret from Long Island, New York, she is the Unified Divas' Champion, Shayna Brooke."

Shayna was wearing a blue one-strap tank top attached to blue boy shorts, a long blue arm warmer and hand warmer and her hair curled.

Shayna raised her Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down as the Hart Dynasty's entrance theme played and Natalya came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya," Tony announced.

Natalya walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Natalya got on the turnbuckles and took off her jacket as she got back down and the referee raised the Unified Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Natalya and Shayna locked up and Shayna got Natalya in a waistlock and took her down as Natalya got to her feet and landed a back elbow and missed a right hand as Shayna landed an uppercut and Natalya immediately went behind Shayna in another waistlock and took her down as Shayna reversed and covered for a two count. Shayna stomped on Natalya in her back and clubbed her back as she twisted Natalya's arm and got her in the corner as she kicked her in the midsection and whipped her to the other corner and splashed her as she landed a clothesline for a two count.

Shayna landed a couple of forearm and landed a back kick as Natalya fell out of the ring as Shayna followed and tossed Natalya back in the ring and went for a suplex but Natalya blocked and landed a suplex of her own and Natalya rolled out of the ring and clutched onto her back as Shayna followed. Natalya immediately landed a forearm and Shayna landed one of her own as she tossed Natalya back into the ring and covered for a two count and grabbed Natalya but Natalya pulled Shayna throat-first onto the middle rope and rolled her up as she applied on the Sharpshooter and Shayna tried to fight of it but then tapped out giving Natalya the victory.

"The winner of this match as the result of a submission and new Unified Divas' Champion, Natalya," Justin announced.

Natalya got down to her knees and cried as the referee handed her the Unified Divas' Championship belt. Natalya took it and got up as her arm was raised in the air by the referee and Natalya kissed the title belt as Shayna pulled herself up in the corner and Natalya walked over to her and took Shayna to the middle of the ring and raised her arm in the air. The two women hugged each other and exchanged words as Lay-Cool jumped them from behind.

Layla was beating on Shayna as Michelle was beating on Natalya until…..Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and Beth ran out of the curtain and got into the ring as she smashed Michelle with Polish Hammers. Then Beth grabbed Layla and dropped her with the Glam Slam and Beth looked at Natalya and Shayna as the three hugged each other and Beth hoisted Natalya on her shoulders and Shayna gave handed her the Unified Divas' Championship belt.

Natalya raised the title belt in the air as Shayna raised Beth's arm in the air and Beth got Natalya down on the mat as the two hugged each other and Natalya raised the title belt in the air once again.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as they witnessed the outcome of the WWE Championship match with John Cena as the special guest referee and the fate of his career.

Randy Orton defeated and retained his WWE Championship against Wade Barrett in a free or fired pinfall-and-submissions-only match after John pushed Wade into a RKO. Because of that, ending John's career in WWE.

Jasmine tried to gather her feelings as she walked out of the locker room and Skye followed her only to catch Jasmine looking at John and Nicole possibly saying goodbye to each other.

"Hey," Skye said, "are you okay?"

"I hate seeing John and Nicole like this," Jasmine said as she shook her head. "I really do."

"I know, I know. So now the question is who is gonna lead the WWE into getting rid of the Nexus?"

"More importantly, who is so devious and shameless to want John Cena out of the picture? I mean, I know there is somebody who's at least jealous of him because he has everything. I can't even break inside the computer to figure out who it is."

"I know, I mean, obviously it's not Wade Barrett. He couldn't be that desperate to get rid of John Cena that easily."

Jasmine sighed as she looked back at John and Nicole as they were hugging each other with all their heart. Jasmine, for some reason, started to feel guilty that maybe she could've done something to convince John not to leave the WWE and still out of the Nexus. In the end, it would've matter.


	152. A NotSoAwesome Night

**Chapter 152: A Not-So-Awesome Night**

The next day, RAW was in Orlando, Florida and John was competing in a qualifying match for the King in the Ring tournament against Tyson Kidd.

It was 6:30am when Jasmine was still sleeping in her and Destiny's hotel room in Miami and Jasmine woke up to see that Destiny wasn't sleeping in her bed. Jasmine noticed a note next to her and picked it up as she read,

"Went to the gym. Be back in a little while."

Jasmine got out of the bed and stretched as she went into the bathroom. Jasmine turned on the shower and took off her sleeping clothes as she got in the stall and started washing herself.

Meanwhile, someone was able to get into the hotel room and heard the shower running. The person went into the bathroom and was breathing hard as he was able to peek through the shower curtain to see Jasmine.

After Jasmine was done, she turned off the shower and the person quickly left the bathroom as Jasmine heard a thump that startled her. Jasmine peeked her head out of the stall to see the person getting out of the hotel room and Jasmine got out of the shower stall as she quickly grabbed a towel. Jasmine went after the person out of the hotel room but was able to see him run around the corner and disappeared.

Jasmine got back inside the hotel room and locked both doors as she ran over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone as she dialed a number and someone picked up.

"Christina," Jasmine said, "it's Jasmine. Could you please come here quick?"

Several minutes later, Christina and Skye were in the hotel room as Jasmine explained the story of what happened.

"And when I heard the door close," Jasmine said, "I immediately got of my hotel room and saw somebody running around the corner."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Skye said.

"No, he was wearing all back and had a hood. I didn't get a good look at him."

"Do you think it could be C.M. Punk?" Christina said.

"If it is, then I will have to go to the board and get this mess cleaned up."

"Now why would he go after you?" Skye said.

"Maybe his cover was blown since your boyfriend became a hero."

"Come to think of it, you're right. I still have this feeling that he was stalking me but nothing happened over the last few weeks. Why would he come after you?"

"I don't know but I still hate his guts for what he did to Evan. Speaking of which, I'll be happy to see him over the Thanksgiving holiday. He'd freak out if C.M. Punk was stalking me now. My family, too."

"Well, as you know, my dad used to be a cop. Now with him being a lawyer with connections to the police department, if C.M. Punk so much try anything else, he'll kick his ass and he'll slap a major restraining order against Punk. Punk probably forgot all about that."

"Well, that will be one thing to get Punk away from you," Christina said. "Now what about tonight? John Cena will be leaving the WWE and the Nexus is running wild. What can we do about that?"

"Nothing," Jasmine said. "Just live and let live. I mean, John made his decision and I respect that."

"I don't blame him," Skye said. "I blame the stupid Nexus for that. And another thing, why hasn't Vince McMahon done anything about the Nexus?"

That was a good question amongst the three that has still the potential fact that Vince was the real leader of the Nexus, but for what reason?

Later, RAW was on and John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a red halter top, black leather pants and her hair curled.

John saluted to the crowd as he and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John raised his arms in the air and was pumping himself up and took off his Cenation baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Nicole asked for a microphone and gave it to John as the crowd was chanting for him.

"See, if you're gonna go out," John said, "that's how you go out, not in a referee shirt, not carrying someone's bags. If I'm leaving, I'm leaving just like this. Just in case you've been locked in sports entertainment solitary confinement, Randy Orton is still the WWE champion. That means I'm fired. A decision that was probable, but I'll be honest with you, I didn't think it would happen. You know what? Forget about it; before I got this job, I was living out of my car cleaning toilets, I didn't think any of this would happen. Over the years, you guys, you kinda got to know me. Here's the deal, though; you only see what you see on TV. There's a lot about of me, about everybody else that you obviously don't know. I got a few seconds so I need to tell you this one thing. You guys have no idea how much I respect this company, not just this company today, but every single person who's allowed me to be here today. Guys like Steve Austin, guys like Triple H, guys like the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, Guys like the Undertaker. You see, when I got a chance here in the WWE, championships were one thing, but my goal at the end of the day was to be able look each and every one of those guys in the eye and for them to say back to me, 'Kid, you're all right.' I'm out here with a smile on my face and I know some of you guys think I may have got a bad deal out of this; this is…it's actually been pretty wonderful. I got to dance in this ring with Hall of Famers, I got to travel the world, I got meets millions and millions of people and quite frankly, I got to live out a fantasy. So I am not going to let what Nexus has doing to me the past two months, ruin what has been the greatest nine years of my life. One thing you guys may not know is that live moves pretty fast here in the WWE. I remember when I started, the WWE was a very big part of his life and then the WWE became my life. It was by my choice, I wanted to give every single thing I had to each and every one of you. Every time I step in these ropes, it takes sacrifice. My family and my wife, Nicole, has been so patient with me; they…they kinda let me step back and let be me and they're okay it. Here's the truth, though, Matt, he just had a baby girl and I missed it. My mom's birthday is in a couple days. I'm gonna leave here tonight and I'm going to Westbury and Matt, I'm sorry that I missed Shelby being born. I heard she's big, nine pounds, seven ounces, but I'm coming to see her for the first time. In the next month, Nicole and I will be celebrating our fourth wedding anniversary. And my mom is gonna get the best birthday present she's had in ten years because I'm gonna be there and I'm gonna hug her and I'm gonna tell her I love her and all the money in the world can't buy her that." John paused as he tried to fight back tears. "You guys are being nice, I look like an idiot up here. You know what? Forget it, if I'm going to look like an idiot, I'm going to be an idiot. One thing I always really love about you guys is that you're always honest and if I'm walking out of here one more time, I just wanna to hear half of this arena say, 'Let's go Cena' and the other half…actually, if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right. I want every woman and every child to say, 'Let's go Cena, and I want every guy over the age of eighteen to say, 'Cena sucks.' Is that all right? 'Let's go Cena' from the ladies & kids and 'Cena sucks' from the dudes. Who do you think can be louder?" Then the crowd did what John asked as it became louder. "That is beautiful, thank you very much. Remember everybody out there, it's your passion that keeps all of us coming back. And every single time I heard that from each and every one of you, I know I earned it, no matter what the chant was. I just wanna take one second before I leave and say something Wade Barrett. I know but here's the shame of it all, I actually think the kid has a little bit of talent; I'll try to help him out before I leave. You see, Wade, do yourself a favor, take a bit of advice from a grizzled, disgruntled ex-employee who wears purple and may have actually peed in your coffee once or twice. Stop taking shortcuts, stop trying to take the easy way out. You see, because these fans will give you everything if you give everything in return. Success in the business is due to consistent performance day in and day out. You give them everything, they will give everything back to you. They're probably gonna fine me, but I'm already fired. Wade, Karma's a bitch and if you keep taking shortcuts, trust me, it's gonna come back to haunt you. Billy Kidman is probably really to strangle himself because I'm way over what they told me; but I can go into thank yous, that's gonna take all night. So I'm gonna the thank you list to one very important thank you. To the WWE Universe. Thank you for letting me share his life with you guys the past nine years, thank you for understanding all of this, thank you for standing up for the WWE, thank you for showing up every day, thank you for watching every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, whenever the hell we're on, thank you for allowing idiots like me to come out and live this wonderful dream, all of this is because of you. I love you to death, let's go home."

John dropped the microphone and he & Nicole left the ring as the crowd chanted "Cena, Cena" and John & Nicole walked up the ramp as they stood at the top. John turned back to face the crowd as he looked at his dog tags and kissed them and John saluted to the crowd as he and Nicole walked to the back.

John and Nicole came out from the entrance to the arena as they walked past the RAW wrestlers and Divas including the Angelic Coalition applauding him. Then the two stopped when Randy Orton approached John and the two shook hands and hugged each other and John & Nicole walked down the garage tunnel with Nicole's head on John's shoulder. Then Wade Barrett appeared and did the "You can't see me" as John and Nicole disappeared and smirked as he walked away.

Later, it was time for the King of the Ring qualifying match which was John versus Tyson Kidd. John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink strapless elastic mini dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. Skye started at C.M. Punk sitting at the announcers' table as John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air. Then John got back down and Tyson Kidd's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Tyson walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron and leaped into the ring and onto the turnbuckle as he stared at the crowd and got back down as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Tyson locked up as Tyson twisted John's arm as John reversed the hold twisting Tyson's arm and applied a side headlock as he got Tyson in the corner before a break and Tyson hit a back kick as he hit John's head onto the turnbuckle and was kicking away at him before the referee pulled him away. Then Tyson got out of the ring as he grabbed John's head and hit his head onto the ring apron and landed a knee to the face as Tyson rolled back into the ring and covered for a two count and applied a reverse chinlock as he was screaming and shouting before John got to his feet and was hitting a back elbow and punching Tyson in the midsection.

Both men hit a right hand and John ducked a kick strike as he landed a thrust kick to the chest and Tyson stumbled as he went for a right hand but John blocked as he was hitting right hands and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a clothesline and a leg lariat for a two count and John whipped Tyson to the ropes and Tyson held on as he bailed out of the ring. John went after Tyson as he grabbed him and Tyson kicked John in the shoulder and got back in the ring as he grabbed John and hit a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and grabbed John as he hit his head on the turnbuckle.

Tyson hit a right hand and was kicking John as he applied a corner foot choke and Tyson whipped John to the corner as charged into a back elbow and went for the Flying Chuck as Tyson leaped on the middle rope next to him and John hit a back elbow as he landed a double springboard Flying Chuck and went to the corner as he landed the Starship Pain for the pin and the win.

Skye got into the ring and hugged John as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee and John got on the turnbuckle as he raised his arm in the air once again. John got back down and pointed at the crowd as Skye looked at Punk and she & John left the ring and walked to the back.

John and Skye came out of the entrance to the arena and John noticed Skye looking gloomy.

"Skye, are you okay?" John said. "I mean, sure you're happy that in the King in the Ring tournament, am I right?"

"Of course I'm happy," Skye said. "It's just…I had a creepy feeling with C.M. Punk being at the announcers' table. I've noticed that he was looking at me at a few times. Why the hell is he there. I don't like it."

"Look, I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't come near you, okay? I'll keep my eye on him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on."

Then John wrapped his arm around Skye as the two walked away.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as they witnessed, possibly, the worst moment in the WWE.

Randy Orton was defending his WWE Championship against Wade Barrett and won right after John Cena, coming from the crowd, hit the Attitude Adjustment on Wade and then the Nexus decided to put a savage beating on Randy. Then as if things couldn't possibly get worse, the Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and became the new WWE Champion.

The Angelic Coalition were all in shock as someone knocked on the door and Skye walked over to open it to reveal Buffy.

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy said as she walked inside the locker room. "The Miz, the Miz? WWE Champion? As if things cannot get any worse. John Cena leaves, the Nexus is still around and the Miz is WWE Champion? I oughta puke right now."

"Hey, we're not happy of this as you are," Madison said. "That asshole picked the worst opportunity to cash in his contract and he can't even stop the Nexus. This, in my mind, is the worst night in RAW history."

"But maybe we should give the Miz a piece of the Angelic Coalition's mind," Jasmine said. "Like playing a nice, little prank on him."

"Like what?" Shayna asked.

"I don't know, something. I mean, the Miz has pissed off a lot of people since he came here and I think somebody should teach him a lesson."

"I'm with you," Destiny said. "I don't like the Miz myself."

"You can say that again," Christina said.

"I want in," Skye said. "After all, John would like that very much."

"And did you hear Michael Cole cheering for the Miz?" Buffy said. "I oughta slap him. I mean, he's been acting like a jerk since NXT first came on and now…"

"I want in on that, too."

"Okay, you know what?" Jasmine said. "Let me do all the planning, okay? We've a lot of missions to cover, so let's not overwork ourselves, okay? Besides, I already have an idea."

"Well, you do that," Buffy said. "I gotta call Nicole and tell her what just happened."

Then Buffy left the locker room as the Angelic Coalition huddled together.


	153. A Royal Treatment

**Chapter 153: A Royal Treatment**

Smackdown and NXT was in Rochelle's hometown of Jacksonville, Florida and Kofi was as competing in a qualifying match for the King in the Ring tournament against Jack Swagger.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition writing down a long list of sorts from her laptop computer as Christina came into the locker room.

"Hey, what is that you're writing?" Christina asked.

"See for yourself," Jasmine said as she handed the list of Christina and Christina read it.

_"1. Get some cardboard and cut out a gun-shape. Wrap it in aluminum foil and hide it in the Miz's bag when he's going overseas. The metal detector will see the prank gun and set off alarms. The Miz MAY go to jail with this prank. 2. Put chili powder in the mouthwash bottle. Now laugh as this prank turns their mouth into a hilarious prank-volcano. 3. Squirt sauce into the ends of someone's shoes. 4. Stick some boot polish or whatever you have handy on the earpiece of your victim's phone and call them. He won't know why everybody is staring at his ear. 5. Use a needle to punch a few small holes around the top of a plastic drink bottle and watch the mess it makes of shirts. Use grape or blackcurrant juice if you really want to mess up their shirt."_

"Okay, Jasmine, I love you, but number one may be a little extreme," Christina said.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion," Jasmine said, "I mean, the Miz picked the wrong night, the wrong time for that matter, to cash in his Money-in-the-Bank contract and everybody is pissed about that, except Michael Cole, of course. Everybody wants to shut him up and everybody would love to do that. So, if we're gonna teach the Miz a lesson, we might as well follow my scientific antics and make the Miz so miserable, Randy Orton would want that WWE Championship back."

"Okay, I guess we'll just settle this the Angelic Coalition way."

A little later, NXT was on and it was time for the match which was Kaitlyn versus Nikki Bella of the Bella Twins. Kaitlyn was already in the ring with Skye & Shayna and then the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

The Bellas walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron as they posed and flipped into the ring and then Brie was helping Nikka warm up as she, Skye and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn and Nikki locked up for a long while as Nikki got Kaitlyn on the ropes before a break and Nikki shoved Kaitlyn as the two locked up again and Kaitlyn shoved down Nikki and Nikki ducked a clothesline as she went behind Kaitlyn in a waistlock and Kaitlyn broke out of the hold as she twisted Nikki's arm and hit a shoulder block three times. Then Nikki landed an arm drag twice and whipped Kaitlyn to the ropes and landed a dropkick and Nikki stomped on Kaitlyn and stretched her leg on the bottom rope and Nikki was taunting Skye and Shayna as she was stomping on Kaitlyn and applied a leg lock submission as Kaitlyn tried to break out of the hold.

Nikki shoved Kaitlyn off and grabbed her leg as she shoved her down and Nikki grabbed Kaitlyn as she whipped her hard to the corner and stomped on Kaitlyn as she stretched her leg on the middle and Nikki kicked Kaitlyn as she grabbed her but Kaitlyn kicked Nikki off and Nikki ran into a back elbow twice. Nikki landed a couple of clotheslines and went for a suplex but Nikki hit a knee to the midsection and landed a sitout face buster for the win.

Skye and Shayna looked at each other as Brie got into the ring and raised Nikki's arm in the air along with the referee. Skye and Shayna got into the ring as the Bella Twins walked towards the two and exchanged words with Skye and Shayna before they left the ring. Skye and Shayna were pointing at the Bella Twins as they tried to comfort Kaitlyn.

Later, it was time for the next elimination with Matt Striker.

"Okay, it's that time again and I know from talking to you earlier in the day," Matt said, "Kaitlyn, in that case I was hitting on you, that this is the most stressful elimination. You guys have all become very close, you're all very friendly, but sadly, one of you has to go home. The Pros, the WWE Universe has cast their votes as well. It's time to see which Diva is eliminated. Let's find out."

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Diva Generator and the Rookie eliminated revealed to be…...A.J.

The crowd booed and groaned as Primo, Skye and Shayna were shocked.

"Oh, A.J., come here," Matt said as A.J. walked over to him. "A.J., you've been eliminated, say your peace to the WWE Universe."

"Well, first, I just want to thank everyone that voted for me," A.J. said. "I know I'm not a supermodel, I know I'm the girl that didn't go to prom, I'm the girl that stays home and plays video games; but I think that's the girl you're ready to have as a Diva. I think that it's time that a Diva that represents every single girl in the audience watching, a girl that every single guy would want to hang out with. And I've wanted this my entire life and I fought to get there every single step that I've taken has been for this moment, to be in this ring and there's not one thing that's ever going to stop me; so if you think that this is the last time you have seen A.J., you are sorely mistaken because I will be back and I'm going accomplish all of my dreams. So thank you for every single second and you will see me again."

"Let's hear it one more time for little dynamite, A.J. Let's keep it going for Naomi and Kaitlyn because next week, one of these Divas will realize their dream, one of these Divas will be the WWE's next breakout star."

A.J. hugged Naomi and Kaitlyn as Primo just shook his head on the stage unhappy with the elimination. Kaitlyn and Naomi hugged each other as A.J. walked up the ramp and hugged Primo as the two walked to the back and NXT came to a close.

A few minutes later, Skye, Shayna and Kaitlyn came out of the entrance to the arena.

"Alright, Kait," Shayna said, "next week is the home stretch and you are gonna be the next breakout Diva."

"Yes, even though you lost a lot of matches," Skye said, "at least you made it this far. All you had to do was to keep working at it and now, next week is the season finale."

"I have to say that I'm very grateful that you girls are my pros and don't give me any flack for it," Kaitlyn said. "I mean, I thought this would be hard for me but look at where I am now."

"Well, beating up Vickie Guerrero wasn't hard," Shayna said. "That's what made the WWE Universe respect you. She has tried to pull you away from us, but to no avail."

"Yeah, what a waste," Skye said. "Alright, go relax and we'll catch you in a bit."

"Okay," Kaitlyn said as she walked away.

"Well, girlfriend, next week is it," Shayna said. "If Kaitlyn wins NXT, we'll be certified pros."

"Well, John and Kofi taught us well," Skye said. "I think we did a good job being pros and getting Kaitlyn to the end. Let's hope it pays off next week."

"And then, we'll really be celebrating."

"Indeed."

Then Skye and Shayna high-fived each other as they walked away.

A little later, Smackdown was on it was time for the King of the Ring qualifying match between Kofi and Jack Swagger.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black one-strap cross tank top with a floral detail, denim jeans and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd.

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his eagle mascot following him. The two walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd as he shouted. Jack got back down as he walked over to his eagle mascot and Kofi & Shayna looked at them and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Jack took down Kofi and covered for a two count and Jack looked at Kofi talking trash as the two circled around the ring and locked up again and Jack went behind Kofi in a waistlock as he was taking down Kofi again and trying to hold him down as he covered Kofi in a bridge for a two count. Jack continued to hold Kofi down with the waistlock and Kofi got to his feet as he went to the corner for a break and Kofi immediately rolled up Jack for a two count and ducked a clothesline as Kofi got Jack in a crucifix cover for another two count.

Then Kofi rolled Jack once again for the cover but Jack held onto the bottom rope and got out of the ring and regrouped with the eagle mascot who flapped with encouragement and Jack was staring at Kofi as he got back in the ring and he & Kofi locked up and Jack got Kofi on the ropes before a break. Jack hit a knee to the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back before he whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and went for a dropkick but Jack grabbed his legs and went to catapult Kofi into the corner but Kofi landed on his feet and landed a crossbody block for a two count.

Kofi grabbed Jack as Jack grabbed the middle rope before a break and Jack took a breather as he stared at Kofi and Jack went for a clothesline but Kofi ducked and went behind Jack in a waistlock and Jack hit a back elbow and a right hand and clubbed Kofi in the back before stomping on him. Jack was showing off as he clubbed Kofi in the back again and held him down on the mat before Kofi was punching him in the midsection and Jack applied a headlock and Kofi was hitting Jack as he got out of the hold and reversed into a headlock of his own and Jack shoved Kofi to the ropes as he landed a shoulder block.

Then Jack bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him as Jack landed a chop block to his leg and went for the Ankle Lock but Kofi broke out of the hold and Jack grabbed his leg and slammed on it as Kofi clutched on it in pain and Jack applied a leglock and Kofi kicked Jack away and Kofi flipped out of the ring to catch a breather. Shayna stood next to him as Jack glared down at the two and Kofi got back in the ring as Jack missed a clothesline and Kofi was kicking Jack and went to whip him to the ropes but Jack reversed and Kofi landed a monkey flip and Jack stumbled to the ropes as Kofi charged at him as Jack flipped him over the top rope.

Kofi landed on the ring apron and landed a forearm and the eagle mascot grabbed Kofi's feet and Kofi kicked him in the head as Jack knocked Kofi off the ring apron and got out of the ring as he choked him and rolled Kofi back into the ring and covered for a two count. Jack applied a body scissors while grabbing Kofi's hair and Kofi was hitting back elbows getting out of the hold and Kofi bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and Jack landed a knee to the midsection and Jack grabbed Kofi's leg and stomped on his chest.

Jack was showing off pounding his chest and screaming before he stomped on Kofi and stretched him on the middle rope and Jack shoved Kofi so hard into the middle rope that it knocked the live ringside cameraman backwards and Jack was grabbing Kofi by his hair as Kofi was punching Jack in the midsection. Jack hit a couple of knees to the chest and the referee pulled him away and the bird was messing with Kofi as Shayna shoved him down and Jack pulled Kofi onto the middle rope and clubbed him in the back and stretched him on the top and middle rope and Kofi stumbled back in the ring as Jack covered for a two count.

Jack applied a submission hold stretching Kofi's arm and Kofi got to his feet as he shoved Jack into the corner and was punching Jack as Jack lifted Kofi slamming his head on the turnbuckle and Jack was kicking Kofi out of the ring to the floor and the eagle was pointing and giggling at Kofi. Shayna had her hand on her hips as she stared at the eagle and Jack turned her around as she tried to slap Jack but Jack grabbed her arm and Kofi kicked Jack in the midsection letting go of Shayna and hit a forearm and Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and went to hit his head on the ring steps but Kofi blocked and hit Jack's head off the ring steps.

Kofi tossed Jack back in the ring and Jack landed a clothesline as he covered for a two count and Jack applied a full nelson submission hold and Kofi got to his feet and hit a couple of back elbows and Jack landed a right hand and stared down at Kofi as he grabbed him by his hair and hit another right hand. Jack was showing off again as he kicked Jack in the midsection and was hitting right hands and kicking Jack sending him to the corner and was punching away at Jack before the referee pulled him away and Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi hit a couple of chops to the chest.

Then Kofi hit a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes and missed the leaping clothesline and Jack grabbed Kofi as he went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet and shoved Jack face-first into the bottom turnbuckle and Kofi pumped himself as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop as Jack was draped across the bottom turnbuckle and Kofi covered for a near fall.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the cross body but Jack caught Kofi in mid-air and landed a big power slam and went for the running corner slingslot splash but Kofi got his feet up and Jack charged at Kofi as he went for the pendulum kick but Jack grabbed Kofi's ankle and went for the Ankle Lock and Kofi blocked holding onto the top ropes. Kofi flipped out of the hold sending Jack shoulder-first into the ring and Jack got to his feet stunned and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Shayna got into the ring and hugged Kofi as she helped him to his feet and raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Kofi got on the turnbuckle and clapped his hands as Shayna was applauding for him and Kofi got back down as he and Shayna hugged each other.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was in the hotel jacuzzi by herself as she was resting with her eyes closed. In her mind, she was excited about the next week with the possibility of John being King of the Ring and Kaitlyn winning NXT. Then Skye started to drift off to sleep…

Someone was approaching Skye from behind and then the person entered the jacuzzi as Skye opened her eyes and then…

"Hello, Skye," C.M. Punk said with a sinister smile.

Skye screamed as she tried to get away and Punk was grabbing her …

Skye was splashing in the water as she woke up from her nightmare and looked around as she saw a janitor looking at her. Skye immediately got out of the Jacuzzi and her towel as she ran inside the hotel.

Skye leaned against the wall as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, my God," Skye said. "I am not paranoid. C.M. Punk is still stalking me. Oh, my God, why?"

Then Skye sat down as she was crying as someone approached her.

"Skye?" John said as Skye looked up and John knelt down at her. "Are you all right?"

Skye didn't say anything as she hugged John tightly and John rubbed her back.

"It's okay," John said. "It's gonna be all right."


	154. King of the Ring

**Chapter 154: King of the Ring**

RAW was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and it was the night of the King of the Ring tournament.

Christina and Madison were looking over photos of their Thanksgiving dinners with their families as Skye was going through dresses until she took one off the rack.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" Skye said.

She was holding up a black metallic mini dress with studs on the bust and multi-tiered tulle ruffles.

"Is it a special occasion?" Christina said.

"It's the King of the Ring tournament," Skye said, "and I wanna wear something that looks like something that is fit for a queen."

"Okay, but do you think John might get the chance to get you a tiara if he becomes King of the Ring?" Madison said.

"Maybe."

"That is a nice dress," Christina said. "I think you should wear it."

"Thank you and, oh, my God. I heard that Miss USA is here. She is gonna crown the winner of the King of the Ring tournament."

"Well, that is something," Madison said, "and from what I heard, Jasmine and Destiny are meeting her right now."

"Right now? I gotta go."

Then Skye sat her dress down as she ran out of the locker room.

Later, RAW was on and R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_  
_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_You can get with this or you can get with that_  
_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_  
_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_  
_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_  
_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_  
_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_  
_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_  
_Statin my claim to fame_  
_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_  
_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"Philadelphia!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

Then the crowd shouted "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. Last week, John Cena was forced to quit WWE. Truth be told, I don't care what nobody says, he's still my friend and he went out like a champ. Truth is when all this started, I tried to get John to quit this on his own terms, but he wasn't having that. John had to pay the piper truly at times and it cost him what he loved and cherish the most; and that's you, you and you, the WWE Universe. Nexus may have won the battle but the war, it hasn't even started yet. I challenged any member of Nexus to come down and go one-on-one with the Truth!"

Josh Mathews was walking backstage as he went towards the Nexus' locker room but Michael McGullicutty opened the door.

"Excuse me, gentlemen…," Josh said.

"Shut up," Michael said as he received a pat on the chest from Wade Barrett. "I heard R-Truth. He wants to issue challenges, he wants to be a hero? Well, I'm about to show him what happens when you issue challenges to somebody from the Nexus."

Then Michael walked down the hallway and suddenly, he stopped with a look on his face as he was thrown to the wall and was kicked by somebody and then was thrown to the ground. The man did "You Can't See Me" hand gesture and appeared to be John Cena.

A few seconds later, two women walked towards Michael and it appeared to be Shayna and Destiny.

"Aw, Michael," Shayna said. "That's what you get for being a sorry-ass sore loser after everything that Kofi has done for everything."

"Come on, let's get of here before the Nexus comes," Destiny said.

Then Shayna and Destiny ran away before the Nexus would come out of the locker room.

A few minutes later, it was time for the first round match of the King of the Ring tournament which was John versus Cody Rhodes.

Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Cody got on the turnbuckle and smirked to the crowd and got back down as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing her black metallic mini dress with studs on the bust and multi-tiered tulle ruffles and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John took off his fur coat and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Cody locked up and John got Cody in a headlock as Cody shoved John to the ropes and John got a shoulder block and bounced off the ropes and slid under Cody's legs as John went for a right hand but Cody covered himself and kicked John in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands sending John to the corner. Cody choked John before the referee pulled him away and Cody charged at John but John shoved him face-first into the middle turnbuckle and slapped him as Cody got out of the ring as he kicked the security wall and throwing a fit as John went after him and threw him back into the ring and landed a clothesline.

Then John stepped on Cody's face and missed a clothesline and Cody landed a clothesline of his own and Cody stomped on John as he was hitting right hands and kicking John sending him to the corner and Cody whipped John to the corner hard and covered for a two count and Cody grabbed as he whipped John to the ropes and hit a knee to the midsection twice. Then Cody landed a Russian legsweep for a two count and applied a submission hold as John was trying to get to his feet and was punching Cody in the midsection and shoved him to the ropes and Cody kicked John in the face.

Cody applied the submission hold again and John was hitting right hands and a forearm as Cody stumbling to the corner and John was punching away at Cody and landed a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leg whip for a two count and John bounced off the ropes and missed a running knee to the face as Cody rolled up John for a two count. John kicked Cody in the midsection and whipped him to the corner but Cody blocked and kicked John in the midsection and went for the Beautiful Disaster but John landed the Flying Chuck kick and then bounced off the ropes to hit a flying knee to the face for the pin for the win.

Skye applauded for John as she got into the ring and raised John's arm in the air along with the referee. John pointed at the King of the Ring platform as Skye kissed him on the cheek and John smiled as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. John got back down and lifted the ropes as he helped Skye out of the ring and John followed as the two walked up the ramp slapping the fans of the fans.

A little later, it was time for the first round match of the King of the Ring tournament which was  
Kofi versus Sheamus.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his arms in the air as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring as he pounded his chest again and took off his necklace as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black tie-neck halter leather mini dress with a lace up back and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Kofi got on the ring apron and got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down on the mat as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Sheamus locked up and Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back and Sheamus got Kofi on the ropes before a break and Kofi landed a forearm and he & Sheamus locked up before both men tumbled over the top rope to the floor and Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and tossed him back into the ring. Kofi kicked Sheamus in the chest and landed a forearm and bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed the Irish Curse backbreaker for a two count and Sheamus kicked Kofi in the back and stomped on him before hitting a couple of knee drops to the back.

Sheamus grabbed Kofi and landed a clothesline and Sheamus was showing off as he hit another knee drop to the back and applied the Camel Clutch and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to the midsection and Sheamus hit a head butt and grabbed Kofi as Kofi hit a couple of back elbows and a back kick. Kofi hitting a couple of forearms and was kicking away at Sheamus sending him to the corner before the referee pulled him away and Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed a couple of chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline.

Kofi pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop for a two count and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as Kofi went to leap on him but Sheamus moved out of the way and Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back and was hitting a head butt before he grabbed Kofi and went for the High Cross. Kofi escaped and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick and Sheamus rolled on the ring apron and Kofi tried to drag Sheamus to the middle of the ring as Sheamus held on and Kofi stepped on his hand and Kofi grabbed Sheamus as Sheamus hit a knee to the head sending Kofi to the corner.

Sheamus went after Kofi as Kofi tried to kick him and Sheamus grabbed Kofi by his hair as Kofi landed a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the crossbody but Sheamus nailed him with the Brogue Kick in mid-air and covered for the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as the referee raised Sheamus' arm in the air and Sheamus got on the ring apron as he looked at the King of the Ring platform and Shayna got into the ring as she checked on Kofi.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu versus Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater of the Nexus.

Yoshi and Mark were already in the ring with Jasmine and the Nexus' entrance theme played as Justin and Heath came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they went face-to-face with Yoshi and Heath as Mark, Jasmine and Heath left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Yoshi and Justin locked up and Yoshi landed an arm drag and a dropkick for a one count and Yoshi grabbed Justin as Justin landed a jawbreaker before he made a tag to Heath and Justin grabbed Yoshi as he whipped him to the corner and Heath was hitting right hands and kicking away at Yoshi. Then Heath made the tag back to Justin as the two double teamed on Yoshi and Justin made the tag back to Heath as Justin grabbed Yoshi and Heath landed a right as John Cena emerged through the crowd with tickets in his hand and Heath hit a right hand on Yoshi as he made the tag to Justin.

John was shaking hands with some of the fans as Heath grabbed Yoshi and Justin kicked him in the midsection and Justin was hitting right hands as he made the tag to Heath and John sat down on the front row as Justin held onto Yoshi and Heath punched Yoshi in the midsection and landed a snap mare. Heath was hitting knees to the back as he applied a chinlock and looked at John, who was shouting encouragement from the front row, as Heath went for a suplex but Yoshi escaped and ducked a clothesline as Yoshi made the tag to Mark and Heath went for a right hand but Mark blocked and hit a couple of right hands and a headbutt.

Mark landed a suplex and bounced off the ropes as he hit a splash for the cover but Justin broke the count and Yoshi got into the ring and he clotheslined Justin over the top and Mark whipped Heath to the corner and went for a splash but ran into both feet to the face and Heath climbed the top turnbuckle and looked at John as he went for a cross body but Mark caught him in mid-air and landed the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

John immediately after the match hopped the guardrail, took apart the announcers' table and dragged Heath out of the ring as he landed the Attitude Adjustment through the announce table. Then John went over the guardrail and scampered through the crowd as David Otunga and Husky Harris of the Nexus ran out and John was taunting the Nexus as Jasmine looked on from the ramp as she was laughing.

A few minutes later, it was time for the semi-final match of the King of the Ring tournament which was John versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and a Bentley was drove out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off. Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John took off his fur coat and Skye shook her head as she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto kicked John and hit a couple of right hands before he grabbed John and shoved him to the corner and hit a back elbow to the midsection and whipped John to the corner and ran into both feet to the face and John climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a dropkick for a two count. Alberto ran onto the ring apron and John grabbed him as Alberto dragged his arm on the top rope and Alberto went back into the ring and kicked John in the head as he twisted his arm and hit it as he clubbed John in the back and covered for a two count.

Alberto applied an armlock and John got to his feet as he landed some forearms but Alberto hit a knee to the midsection and hit a right hand to the head and Alberto went to whip John to the ropes but John kicked Alberto's arm off and hit a forearm as he whipped Alberto to the ropes and landed a leg lariat for a two count. Alberto ducked a right hand as he went behind John in a waistlock and John reversed with a waistlock of his own and Alberto broke the hold with an arm breaker for a two count and Alberto kicked John and was clubbing him in the head before he was showing off.

Alberto grabbed John and whipped him to the corner as he landed a step-up enzuigiri and then suddenly, a vehicle began honking as it was coming out of the side of the arena and Rey Mysterio and Rochelle came out of the sun roof as they smiled at Alberto and distracted him as John landed the Flying Chuck kick for the win.

Skye jumped up and down as she got into the ring and pointed at Rey and Rochelle as John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air. John got back down and he hugged Skye as the two smiled at Rey and Rochelle as they pointed at them as Rey got out of the sunroof and stood on top of Alberto's car.

Later, John was going to be in an interview with Sheamus and Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are just moments away from the finals of the King of the Ring tournament between John Morrison and Sheamus. Gentlemen, I appreciate your restraint and thank you for joining me. Now Sheamus, many people would say that you have a distinct advantage in this match-up considering you've only competed once tonight; as opposed to you, John, who has competed twice. But John, history is on your side considering the last time you faced Sheamus, it was at Survivor Series, and you emerged victorious. So with that said, John, allow me to…."

"And what a victory it was," Sheamus said, "probably one of the greatest in your career, but I made a mistake and you captailize me. Bravo! Buy do you think I'm gonna let it happen again? This is King of the Ring. Let's face it, you've already competed twice and your arm is hurt; just like my old grandma you used to say, 'You're slim pickings, fella, and I'm gonna leave nothing yet.'"

"Yeah, that's true," John said. "You only had to compete once tonight, you got a bye in round two, that's convenient. But Sheamus, when that bell rings, it's not gonna matter that you're stronger than me, you're fresher than me, you're taller than me, or that you look like powder. What does matter is at the end of the night, only one of us is gonna walk out of here King of the Ring."

Then John and Sheamus had a stare down.

A few minutes later, it was time for the finals of the King of the Ring tournament as Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Please welcome your special guest ring announcer for this match," Justin announced, "she is a lifelong fan of WWE, Rima Fakih Miss USA 2010."

Then Rima's entrance theme, "OMG" by Usher, played and she came out from the curtain being escorted by Santino Marella. Santino kissed Rima's hand as she walked down the ramp waving to the crowd and she got into the ropes as Justin held the ropes for her. Justin handed Rima the microphone and Rima said,

"Thank you, everybody. Hello, Philadelphia. The following contest is going to determine the finals of the King of the Ring tournament. Are you ready?"

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his arms in the air as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring as he pounded his chest again and took off his necklace as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John went face-to-face with Sheamus and took off his fur coat as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Sheamus locked up and tried to get behind Sheamus in a waistlock and was hitting forearms and a knee to the midsection sending Sheamus to the corner and Sheamus kicked John in the leg and Sheamus grabbed John's arm and slammed it down and was hitting a couple of knee drops as he grabbed John by his hair and twisted his arm. Sheamus took down John and applied an armlock as John got to his feet and hit a few forearms before he went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and John kicked Sheamus in the face and went for the Flying Chuck but Sheamus shoved John to the ring apron and knocked him off hard to the floor.

Sheamus pounded his chest and raised his arms in the air as Skye went over to John, who was clutching his arm and Sheamus got out of the ring and Skye backed away as Sheamus grabbed him and tossed him towards the security barrier and Sheamus tossed John back in the ring and covered for a two count. Sheamus grabbed John's arm and hit a knee drop and covered for a two count and John rolled to the corner as Sheamus grabbed him by his hari and went for ar right hand but John blocked and landed one of his own and Sheamus grabbed John as John kicked him in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands.

Sheamus grabbed John's arm and stretched it over the top rope and John clutched it in pain as Sheamus grabbed John's arm and landed a single arm DDT for a two count and Sheamus was hitting clubbing forearms to the chest and Skye covered her mouth as Sheamus was showing off standing over John as he hit a fist drop and applied a seated hammerlock. John got to his feet as he was hitting a couple of right hands and kicked Sheamus before Sheamus hit a right hands of his own and Sheamus went after John as John was hitting a few right hands and a back elbow and Sheamus hit a right hand and punched John in the stomach.

Sheamus went for another right hand but John blocked as he was hitting several right hands and forearms before kicking Sheamus in the midsection and before bouncing off the ropes and landing a couple of clotheslines and John bounced off the rope and landed a heel kick for a two count. Sheamus stumbled to the corner as John kicked him in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands before John climbed the middle turnbuckle and was punching away at Sheamus before Sheamus shoved him down hard and went for the Brogue Kick but John ducked and Sheamus landed a clothesline for a two count.

Sheamus got frustrated as he pounded his chest and grabbed John as he went for the High Cross but John slipped out and went for a backslide cover but Sheamus blocked and shoved John to the corner and charged at him but John landed a back elbow and spun around Sheamus as he landed a DDT for the cover but Sheamus grabbed the bottom rope. John dragged Sheamus and bounced off the ropes as he went for the running knee but Sheamus kicked John in the thigh and John clutched onto it as he rolled onto the ring and Sheamus grabbed as he went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but John blocked and kicked Sheamus in the midsection.

Then John hit a forearm and climbed onto the top turnbuckle but Sheamus yanked John down to the mat on his injured shoulder and covered for a two count and Sheamus applied an armbar and John got to his feet as Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and flipped John on his back onto his stomach. Sheamus applied the armbar again but John popped up to escape and landed a kick to the head and Sheamus got to his feet as he grabbed John and John landed another kick to the head and John went for the Starship Pain but Sheamus got his feet up to block and landed the Brogue Kick and then grabbed John as he hit the High Cross for the win and the title of King of the Ring.

Skye had her head down as the referee raised Sheamus' arm in the air and Sheamus was on his knees as he raised his arms in the air with a smile. Sheamus got out of the ring slowly walked up the ramp to the platform as Miss USA handed Sheamus his giant scepter before he was given the royal robe. Sheamus then sat down on his throne as Rima placed the royal crown on his head and grabbed the microphone beside him as he said,

"Finally, the royal lineage of the high kings of Ireland has been fulfilled. Don't you all agree, my subjects? The King cometh, long live the king!"

Sheamus stood up and raised his arms in the air and he sat down on his throne again as Skye was cradling John in her lap and shook her head.

After RAW was over, Skye was in the hotel restaurant dialing a number on her cell phone and after a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hey, it's Skye," Skye said. "Well, I'm disappointed that my boyfriend is not the King of the Ring but there will be a time for revenge if you know what I mean…Well, it's looks the Nexus are about to be short-handed finally, if that's the case, and Michael McGullicutty, he definitely didn't see it coming. Did you see the look on his face?…Oh, yeah and Heath Slater? Oh, my God, he didn't see it coming either…And what about David Otunga, Husky Harris and Justin Gabriel? Yeah, the ambush was perfect as at least some of the superstars came to help… Yeah, well, let's hope this would lead us to who the real leader of the Nexus is and end this once and for all."

Meanwhile in a hotel room…

"It will," Nicole said, "because once we do know who it is, I have a feeling the hit will be on him and the Nexus will be over with sooner or later…Listen, you are doing a good job which is why 'Eddie's Angels' chose you girls. You're younger, stronger and more hungry. You know the tools of the trade…Okay, you keep a lookout. Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call as she looked at John Cena sitting on the chair and Nicole walked over to him and sat on his lap as the two kissed each other.

As it turned out, the Angelic Coalition was working with Nicole and John Cena to ambush the Nexus and foil their plans that would hopefully lead them to find out who was really pulling their strings. More was about to come in the next few weeks.


	155. Sweet Smelling Victories

**Chapter 155: Sweet-Smelling Victories**

Smackdown and the season finale of NXT was in Norfolk, Virginia and Kofi was in a number one contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship against Jack Swagger.

The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as Skye and Shayna were picking out outfits and Christina, Madison, Jasmine and Destiny were looking at footage from last night's RAW.

"Okay, here's my outfit for the NXT season finale," Shayna said holding a black long-sleeve tiered ruffle neckline mini dress.

"Cute, that suits you," Skye said. "What about this?"

Skye was holding a pink halter mini dress with lace straps wrapping below the bust and waist and an open back.

"Yeah, typical," Shayna said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye said.

"Because anything you wear resembles the Playboy model and anything that will satisfy John."

"I'm sure you'll pick out an outfit to satisfy Kofi."

"I'm fine with what I wear. Thank you."

Then Skye and Shayna sat with the rest of the Angelic Coalition they saw John Cena making another promise before he got fired: that he would take out every member of Nexus. Wade ordered security to remove John from the building but John said WWE security was in no hurry to help Wade. John was cornered by Husky Harris, Justin Gabriel and David Otunga before the rest of the Nexus were attacked by a bunch of RAW Superstars and John landed the Attitude Adjustment on Justin Gabriel on top of a car. Then John announced that he will see the Nexus next week.

"I couldn't get enough of this last night," Destiny said.

"Well, that was just the beginning," Shayna said. "But how do you think Wade Barrett will react when he finds out that John Cena is not really fired?"

The Angelic Coalition's plan with Nicole and John Cena to ambush the Nexus was that when Wade Barrett plotted that if he didn't win the WWE championship at Survivor Series and John was fired, they worked together along with the WWE Board of Directors to make sure that didn't happen.

It worked more or less and phase one was completed before phase two was set for John Cena to take out the Nexus along with the RAW Superstars.

"He's not gonna know," Skye said. "The Nexus should've figured out that security can't even stop John Cena from coming into the area. That would've been the first clue for them."

"Well, let's see what will happen next week if Wade will give in," Jasmine said.

"And another thing," Madison said. "What about happened last night with Michael Cole? Explain that."

What Madison was referring to was when the Miz was gloating about his win over Randy Orton last week to capture the WWE Championship after cashing in his Money-in-the Bank contract, Jerry "The King" Lawler congratulated him and said never had a WWE Championship shot before proposing that the Miz give him a shot. The Miz said no as the anonymous General Manager made the match later that night making it a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match to prepare for the upcoming pay-per-view.

During the match, just when Jerry was seconds away from grabbing the WWE Championship off of a ladder with the Miz through a table, Michael Cole went to help Miz and ended up grabbing Jerry's leg leading to a punch in the face and the Miz retaining the title.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Madison said.

"That was so messed up, I can't even believe he would go so far as costing Jerry Lawler his chance at winning the WWE Championship," Shayna said.

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "Michael Cole loves the Miz so much, those two oughta go to San Francisco and get married."

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition laughed.

"Do you know how funny that sounded coming out of your mouth?" Destiny said.

"It's true," Skye said. "I mean, you hear how often Michael talks about the Miz like he was his best friend. I could totally understand how John put up with him when they were a tag team before."

"How can Jerry put up Michael opening his big, fat mouth?" Christina said. "Michael cost Jerry the match and he needs more than just a punch in the face."

"Look, he's been acting like this ever since the first season of NXT badgering on Daniel Bryan," Destiny said, "and everybody would love to hear what he has to say tonight or maybe next Monday."

"Whatever the reason," Shayna said, "if I were Randy Orton, I'd give Michael Cole an RKO right now.

Then NXT was on and Matt Striker was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, please welcome WWE Pros, Skye and Shayna Brooke," Matt announced.

Then Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Skye following her. The girls were wearing their outfits that they picked for the season finale.

"What's up, WWE Universe?" Shayna said. "I'm Shayna Brooke."

"And I'm Skye," Skye said.

"Help us welcome the Rookie Diva who has had some bumps on the road but has made it to the home stretch."

"And she will be your next breakout Rookie Diva."

"Here's Kaitlyn," Shayna and Skye said.

Kaitlyn came out from the curtain and she along with Skye and Shayna walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Please welcome the other finalist, Naomi!" Matt announced.

Then Naomi came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got into the ring standing next to Kaitlyn.

"Ladies, congratulations," Matt said. "You made it to the season finale. Thirteen weeks ago, you and four other Divas embarked on a journey. It took you so long, it took so much to impress the WWE Pros and impress the WWE Universe and for one of you tonight, your dreams will become a reality. I think congratulations are in order for Naomi and Kaitlyn. But you did not embark on this journey alone. You were paired with WWE Pros to help you navigate this journey. Naomi, your Pro was Kelly Kelly. Unfortunately, Kelly cannot be here tonight but she did send a very special message. Let's take a look."

Then Kelly Kelly appeared on the video screen.

"Hey, Naomi," Kelly Kelly said. "I'm so sorry I can't be there tonight; but I'm traveling overseas with Big Show and Eve to visit our troops, which is something I look forward to all year long and the only thing that's keeping me away from NXT tonight. But you know what? I'm so, so proud of you. You've done such an amazing job all season long. You're the best Rookie any Pro could ask for and honestly, I feel like you're gonna be WWE's next breakout Diva. Good luck, Rook."

"That's very, very sweet," Matt said. "Naomi, we know what Kelly thinks about you. Why don't you tell the world what was it like having Kelly Kelly as your Pro."

"Well, Kelly's been giving me everything I could ask for and more," Naomi said. "From day one, she was so welcoming to me and down to earth and supportive and has been giving me the best advice throughout the entire competition. And I just feel privileged to have her in my corner and I am so sad that she's not here tonight."

"That's very classy, Naomi. Thank you very much. On the other side of the coin, we have the pairing of Kaitlyn and the Angelic Coalition's Skye and Shayna Brooke. Kaitlyn, your thoughts on Skye and Shayna."

"Well, when I first heard that these two were gonna be my Pros," Kaitlyn said, "I thought 'Okay, I should just keep my cool, be nice, don't give them any crap and everything.' The road has been rough and they have always taught me never to give up. I can totally understand why everybody loves the Angelic Coalition so much…."

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "I cannot take this anymore. May I remind all of you that I am the one who fired my original Rookie Diva even before the season started and it was the biggest mistake of my life since I found out that these two girls decided to humiliate me and embarrass me as usual." Then Vickie got into the ring. "But Kaitlyn, you are disruptive and disrespectful…."

"Please!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Everybody," Skye said, "you know exactly what Vickie is gonna say next. She's gonna accuse Kaitlyn of stealing Dolph Ziggler. Besides, what would Dolph Ziggler want with a fat, disgusting pig like you?"

"You know what? I refuse to let my last night on NXT to be ruin by another petty interruption from you. So as hard as this may be to believe for you, I actually sat down Thursday on Thanksgiving and gave thanks to have Skye and Shayna Brooke as my Pros. Meanwhile, it's obvious that you gave thanks for that second helping of mashed potatoes."

"Oh, snap!" Shayna said. "You were right, Skye, as usual."

"Thank you," Skye said.

"You see, Vickie, this is why Kaitlyn is our Rookie, not yours, and that is why she made it to the season finale. Beating your ass in a match twice actually got her here. Maybe you should stop worrying so much and leave the WWE to go busting tables at a trailer park diner."

"You know what?" Vickie said. "I'm out of here."

Then Skye and Shayna waved goodbye as Kaitlyn pushed Vickie down and Vickie started screaming again as Skye and Shayna were mocking her and Vickie got out of the ring as she walked away without looking back.

"Well, I guess the season can't end quick enough for Vickie, but tonight, Naomi will go one-on-one with Kaitlyn" Matt said. "This is the season finale of NXT."

Kaitlyn gave Shayna and Skye a high five as Skye blew a kiss goodbye to Vickie.

A few minutes later, Naomi and Kaitlyn were in the ring with Matt Striker as Skye and Shayna were on the stage with the other WWE Pros.

"Okay, ladies," Matt said, "you told us what you thought of your WWE Pros, but now it's time for you to tell us what you think of your opponent. It is time to trash-talk. We're gonna have a Diva face-off here. Now we've had Diss the Diva before, but this one is far more intense because it's one-on-one. You're gonna tell the entire world why should be the WWE's next breakout Diva and your opponent should not. Be creative, be entertaining. This maybe the most intense challenge you've ever engaged in. Yeah, it is a way to build it up. Kaitlyn, you're up first. Face-off with Naomi."

"Naomi, you're really good in the ring," Kaitlyn said, "you're the most athletic girl I've ever met. And you wowed the WWE Universe the first time you came out. Now me, on the other hand, I was a last minute replacement. I had the least experience out of everyone out here and I literally had my first match on NXT. But the difference between you and I, you wowed them at first, but then you flatlined, but I stepped it up. So after a time, I'll be good in the ring just like you but there's one thing you can't teach and that's personality."

"Alright, Naomi, you have one minute to respond. Go."

"Kaitlyn, the time is now," Naomi said. "They're looking for the next breakout Diva now. I'm ready now. I don't need to trash-talk, I've had enough of Diss the Diva. This could be the last opportunity I get to speak out to the WWE Universe and I wanna let you all know that this has been the best time of my life and I have had so much fun here on NXT. Since I was ten years old, I knew I wanted to be a performer and an entertainer but never did I think I would be here today entertaining the WWE Universe. Week after week, I have proven that I am fit and ready for the Divas division, but most importantly, I've proven it to myself. Kaitlyn, I think it is a tough decision because we both bring something different to the table. With that said, win or lose, I could leave this competition with my head held high, baby, knowing that I put my heart and soul into this and that I gave it my all. And I just wanna thank the WWE Universe for watching me."

"You challenged each other verbally, but now, you're gonna challenge each other physically because coming up next, Kaitlyn goes one-on-one with Naomi right here on NXT."

Then Skye and Shayna walked down the ramp and went around the ring as they got on the ring apron. Kaitlyn walked over to the two as Skye and Shayna were giving her strategies and wished her luck as the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn and Naomi slapped each other's hands as they were mocking each other's dance moves and Kaitlyn rolled up Naomi for a one count and the two women circled around the ring and locked up and Naomi shoved Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn got a shoulder block and Kaitlyn bounced off the ropes and Naomi went to kick Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn grabbed her leg. Kaitlyn took down Naomi and spun her around before letting go and Kaitlyn was stumbling as Naomi got a drop toe hold and landed a forearm and whipped Kaitlyn to the ropes and got a block from behind and landed a dropkick for a two count.

Naomi bounced off the ropes and Kaitlyn landed a faceplant for a two count and kicked Naomi in the midsection and grabbed her as she whipped her to the ropes into a knee to the midsection three times for a two count and Kaitlyn applied a body scissors and Naomi was hitting back elbows to the break out of the hold. Then Naomi was hitting a couple of forearms as she tried to whip Kaitlyn to the ropes but Kaitlyn held onto the ropes and kicked Naomi in the midsection and tossed Naomi out of the ring and Kaitlyn grabbed Naomi by her legs and catapulted her into the ring apron.

Kaitlyn kicked Naomi in the midsection and tossed her back in the ring and Kaitlyn kicked Naomi in the back and applied the body scissors again and Naomi covered in a bridge for a one count and Naomi hit a forearm as she went to whip Kaitlyn to the corner but Kaitlyn reversed and went to splash Naomi but Naomi moved out of the way. Naomi landed a spinning heel kick and Naomi landed a clothesline and a spinning back elbow before landing a dropkick for a one count and Shayna looked at Michael Cole and Josh Matthews as they were shouting for the referee to count faster and Shayna told them to shut up.

Naomi grabbed Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn shoved her as she landed a scoop slam and Kaitlyn climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a double axe handle but Naomi lifted her feet to block and Naomi went for a suplex but Kaitlyn blocked and rolled up Naomi for the three count.

Skye and Shayna gave each other a high-five and got into the ring as they raised Kaitlyn's arm in the air along with the three hugged each other when…..

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "I have something to say. Kaitlyn, nobody one cares about your victory. I don't, neither do they, nobody cares. Excuse me! I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you…" Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" "…I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you one of the WWE Pros for NXT Season Four. He is the Intercontinental Champion, thank you, and he is my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and Vickie handed him the microphone.

"Vickie, thank you for that warm introduction," Dolph said. "That was amazing and without further ado, let me introduce to you the person that will be thanking me when he wins NXT season four. Jacob Novak."

Jacob Novak has an ego and an attitude and he views WWE from a business standpoint and believes he is WWE's next bankable star.

For Skye and Shayna, it wouldn't matter because Vickie failed to earn her right as a WWE Pro and the same thing will happen to Dolph Ziggler.

"Now before the WWE Pros tally up and decide who will be the WWE's next breakout Diva," Matt said, "let me introduce to you the former WWE Pros from last season's NXT and Skye & Shayna, you know these two really well."

"Oh, yeah." Skye said. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Season three's WWE Pros Kofi Kingston and the Shaman of Sexy himself, John Morrison."

Then John's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with Kofi following him.

"Gentlemen, you oughta be proud of these two lovely ladies and the work they've done helping their Rookie Diva Kaitlyn get to the season finale," Matt said. "Kofi, you've been there last season, what are your feelings towards Shayna's work as a pro?"

"You know, Josh," Kofi said, "when I found that Shay was gonna be a Pro for this season, I basically taught her the trade and basics of what a Pro is and what a Pro does. She's a quick learner and I definitely give her props and to Skye for a job well done."

"John Morrison?"

"Skye definitely did a good job," John said. "Learning from me, she knows what it takes to be a Pro and if Kaitlyn were to win tonight, that would make Skye a certified Pro along with Shayna."

"Thank you very much. Well, for the last time this season, I'm gonna kindly ask the WWE Pros to huddle up and cast your votes. Will it be Naomi or will it be Kaitlyn? We're gonna crown the WWE's next breakout Diva next."

A few minutes later, it was time for the winner of NXT season three to be revealed.

"Girls, this is the moment you've been waiting for," Matt said. "Are you guys ready? The WWE Pros have voted, the WWE Universe has spoken. For one of you, the dream is about to come true. Let's find out who it's gonna be.

Then the video screen showed the NXT Rookie Diva Generator and the Rookie revealed to be the winner of Season Three was…Kaitlyn!

Then Kaitlyn got on her knees and was happy as Skye and Shayna ran into the ring and celebrated with Kaitlyn as they hugged her and Kaitlyn lifted Skye and Shayna in her arms. She set them back down and Kaitlyn & Naomi hugged each other in the ring as Skye and Shayna gave each other a high five and hugged Naomi.

"Naomi, you worked so hard," Matt said. "You impressed a lot of people. What are your thoughts? This is your moment."

"Um,, it's bittersweet," Naomi said. "I wish it could've been me but I'm happy for Kaitlyn. I think we all worked hard and I am proud of her."

"Once again, thank you, Naomi. Now let's hear from the WWE's next breakout Diva, Kaitlyn!"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Kaitlyn said. "This is unbelievable, it's like a dream coming true. One second, I got a call two days before Season Three started and I didn't even have anything to wear and literally had my first match ever on TV. And I wanna thank everyone including these two beautiful, sexy Divas who are my Pros, Skye and Shayna Brooke. The world may only know who I am because of them now but I can only hope that you guys cheer for me and support me for who I am and for who I will become. So thank you so much for al the votes and all the support and thank you, Pros and all the Rookies and Naomi, you're awesome. You're unbelievable and A.J. and you suck, Aksana! No. Is thing on?"

"Alright, it's proof that dreams do come true. Congratulations, Kaitlyn. Goodnight from NXT season three!"

The Pros, John and Kofi got into the ring and hugged with Kaitlyn and then the Rookie Divas came out to the ring and A.J. hugged Kaitlyn and practically wrapped herself around her. Then A.J. got down as Skye and Shayna once again hugged Kaitlyn and raised her arms in the air as NXT season three came to a close.

A few minutes later, Skye, Shayna, Kofi, John and Kaitlyn were in the locker room as Kofi was opening a champagne bottle that he and Shayna were saving for weeks when it was supposed to be Kofi's moment with Michael McGullicutty to win NXT season two.

"Don't forget the glasses," John said handing the girls and Kofi a champagne glass.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Kofi said as he poured champagne into each of the glasses. "So who shall we make this toast to?"

"Of course to Kaitlyn," Shayna said. "This is her moment and she is the WWE's newest Diva."

"But I would like to make a toast to Shayna and Skye," Kaitlyn said, "the two most amazing Pros a girl could ever ask for."

"I'll say cheers to that," John said.

"You can say that again," Skye said as everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip. "So Kaitlyn, have you decided where would like to be on?"

"I think I'd feel comfortable being on Smackdown because I definitely have a score to settle with Lay-Cool perhaps."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Shayna said, "because I have a feeling Vickie is not gonna like that."

"Maybe Mr. Ziggles might still have a chance with you, Kaitlyn," John said.

"Hey, I'll bet Kaitlyn still has to settle with Vickie," Kofi said as everyone laughed.

Later, Smackdown was on it was time for the number one contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship between Kofi and Jack Swagger.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a tan turtle neck mini dress with a ruched center panel, faux buttons and open shoulder sleeves, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd. Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp and took off his t-shirt and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd as he shouted. Jack got back down as Kofi & Shayna looked at them and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Jack locked up and Jack got Kofi in an inverted headlock and took him down as Kofi tried to get away but Jack caught him and got on the ropes before the referee pulled Jack away and Kofi stared at Jack as he got him in the corner and Jack went to the ropes for a break as the referee pulled Kofi back. Then Kofi and Jack circled around the ring as they locked up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up and Jack took Kofi down as Kofi got back on his feet and the two held it for a while until Kofi landed a monkey-flip and Jack went for a chop block but Kofi quickly moved and they came to a stalemate.

Kofi and Jack looked at each other as they locked up again and Jack went behind Kofi in a waistlock and Kofi reversed going behind Jack in a waistlock and Jack took down Kofi by his leg and went for the Ankle Lock but Kofi escaped and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack backed away. Jack caught a breather as Kofi had his fists up as Jack kicked him in the midsection and hit a right hand before clubbing Kofi in the back a few times and grabbed him as he hit a few knees to the midsection and took Kofi down by his hair down and Kofi stumbled to the corner as Jack grabbed him by his legs.

He tried to pulled Kofi out of the corner but Kofi held on and he got to his feet, Kofi hit a knee to the midsection and was kicking Jack as he was hitting rights & lefts before he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and Kofi ducked a clothesline twice and landed a dropkick to the chest for a two count. Kofi hit a couple of forearms and Jack shoved Kofi as Kofi went after him but Jack tossed him out of the ring but Kofi landed on the ring apron and Jack went for a shoulder tackle but Kofi moved out of the way as he kicked Jack to the chest twice and climbed the top turnbuckle.

Jack leaped after him and threw Kofi off and Shayna covered her mouth as Jack went for the cover but Kofi got his foot on the rope and then rolled out of the ring as Shayna walked over to Kofi and Jack got out of the ring as Shayna backed away and Jack tossed Kofi back into the ring and covered for a two count. Jack was stomping on Kofi and landed a leg drop for a near fall and applied a half-nelson submission hold and Kofi got to his feet and punched Jack in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as Jack clipped Kofi in the knee for a two count and Jack grabbed Kofi by his hair as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and held him there before a break.

Kofi kicked Jack in the midsection and hit a back elbow as Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before he choked him on the bottom rope and covered for a two count and applied an armlock with his knee on Kofi's head and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Jack and bounced off the ropes as Jack applied an abdominal stretch in the middle of the ring. Kofi tried to escaped but Jack clubbed him in the back and did a gator role as Jack got out of the ring and choked Kofi as he went for a right hand but Kofi blocked landed one of his own and Jack grabbed Kofi's leg but Kofi kicked him off and Jack went after Kofi as Kofi pushed himself onto Jack out of the ring.

Kofi went after Jack but Jack landed a shoulder block and went to shoved Kofi to the steel steps but Kofi leaped over them and Jack ended up running into them as Shayna laughed at him and Kofi then jumped off the stairs and onto Jack with a forearm and both men were as Kofi got back into the ring and Jack made it in at the nine count. Jack went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he landed one of his own and Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a right hand as Kofi landed one as well as a European uppercut and Kofi was kicking Jack sending him to the corner and Kofi was punching away at Jack before the referee pulled him away.

Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Jack blocked and shoved Kofi to the ropes as Kofi landed the S.O.S. for a near fall and Jack stumbled to the ropes. Kofi kicked him in the midsection and landed a forearm as he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and Kofi went for a flying head scissors but Jack countered and went for the gutwrench powerbomb but Kofi held on as Jack clubbed him and Kofi escaped and ran into a boot to the face for a two count.

Jack stomped on him and grabbed him as he got him in the corner and tossed him near the other corner and Jack was pounding his chest as he went for the corner slingshot splash but Kofi tripped him sending him face-first onto the middle turnbuckle and Kofi leaped onto Jack as he was punching away at him.

Jack got Kofi on his shoulders as he went for a power bomb but Kofi escaped and Jack charged after Kofi but Kofi slipped out of the ring and yanked Jack on the rope as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a springboard crossbody for a two count and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands. Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack ducked and went for a boot to the face but Kofi ducked and Kofi went for another Trouble in Paradise but Jack grabbed his leg and went for the Ankle Lock and Kofi got to his feet as Jack threw him out of the ring.

Jack went after Kofi through the ropes but Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise in the face and Kofi came back in the ring and made the pin for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi as she helped him get to his feet. Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air along with the referee and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna. Kofi got back down and he lifted Shayna in his arms as he spun her around and set her down as Shayna kissed him and Kofi continued celebrating.

Later after Smackdown was over, Kofi and Shayna returned to their hotel room after celebrating Kaitlyn's win on NXT with John and Skye.

Shayna sat on the bed with a smile on her face as Kofi sat next to her.

"You know, before tonight," Shayna said, "I never realized how much work a pro could be but then, I realized I have a lot of gain and nothing to lose. I mean, you definitely got me to the point where I could do anything with music, wrestling, everything; and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Kofi said. "You truly did a great job getting Kaitlyn to win NXT, something I couldn't do when I was a pro."

"But you did a great job, you always have. Now Skye and I getting together to train Kaitlyn's ass off so she'll really her chance to become a breakout star."

"Yeah."

"And another thing, you have a chance to take that Intercontinental Championship from Dolph Ziggler. I know it's been eating you up inside but you know I'm there to knock the hell out of Vickie Guerrero if she tries something."

"Hey, you always have that tough attitude and I admire that. I know you wouldn't leave my side."

"Never have and I never will."

Then Shayna kissed Kofi as Kofi smiled and the two kissed each other passionately as they stood up and Shayna took off her jacket and Kofi took off her tank top. Shayna unbuttoned Kofi's jeans as Kofi was kissing Shayna's neck and lifted her in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

Kofi looked at Shayna with affection as he caressed her body and kissed her and then on her stomach before taking off her pants. Then Shayna sat up as she and Kofi kissed each other as Kofi unhooked Shayna's bra and she laid back down as Kofi took off her panties and then his boxers.

Then Kofi entered her and started moving slowly as he went to kiss Shayna's neck as she moaned quietly. About a few minutes later, Shayna wrapped her arms around Kofi's neck and switched sides as she leaned down and kissed Kofi and Kofi switched sides as he continue to move and then stopped as they caught their breath quickly.

Shayna laid down next to Kofi and cuddled in his arms as she said,

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kofi said.

Then the two went right to sleep.

Meanwhile in John and Skye's hotel room, their clothes were all over the floor and Skye was sleeping peacefully as John was wide awake caressing her body and admiring her beauty.

How did he end up with a beautiful blonde and blue-eyed woman, John thought.


	156. Time for Talk is Over!

**Chapter 156: Time for Talk is Over!**

RAW was in Louisville, Kentucky and Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room on her laptop computer looking at some photos from their music video shoot with Rochelle last month.

Then Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Christina said.

"So…"

"Well, phase three is set. And from what I heard, the announcers are getting an interview from Wade Barrett from his hotel room. So this could work to our advantage."

"Great. You know, I never thought going against the Nexus would be part of our plan, but it's working and pretty soon, it'll be all over once we find out who's really pulling the strings."

"Believe that because this is going to end and I can't wait any longer."

"Was Skye with you?"

"Yeah, she's around backstage somewhere."

"Let me go find her."

Then Jasmine walked out of the locker room.

As Jasmine was walking down the hallway, she spotted John and Skye laughing and giggling as they were making out with Skye sitting on a crate with her legs wrapped around John's waist.

The moment in front of Jasmine made her thought of her and Evan being like that when they first started dating. Now thanks to C.M. Punk, Jasmine had to wait three more months for Evan to return so they can be together and hopefully, Skye will get some closure.

"Jasmine," someone whispered.

Then Jasmine turned to see Nicole waving at her and Jasmine approached her.

"What's up?" Jasmine said.

"So what's going on?" Nicole said. "Have you seen the Nexus?"

"No, not yet. Christina said that the plan was set and the announcers are getting an interview from Wade Barrett from his hotel room."

"Okay, that's a plus."

"And Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel are gonna compete in a fatal four-way match for the Tag Team Championship, meaning I'll be there with Yoshi and Mark."

"You know that John will be there, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool, we're set."

"Great."

"I can't believe the Nexus are so stupid to believe that John is really fired. They think that they can give orders around here and not see that? I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they find out that they duped the whole time."

"Believe me, they'll know sooner or later."

Later, RAW was on and the announcers were going to be an interview with Wade Barrett.

"You know," Jerry "the King" said, "after seeing what took place last week, John Cena's hit and run, it's no wonder this interview with Wade Barrett is via satellite."

"Absolutely, we saw last week John Cena taking out members of the Nexus and jumping over barriers," C.M. Punk said. "You know, for a fired superstar, he sure does see a lot of action here on RAW. But right now, I understand live via satellite at a nearby hotel, we have Wade Barrett and I'd like to ask Wade Barrett a couple of questions. Wade, are you there?"

Then David Otunga appeared instead of Wade.

"Wade Barrett isn't here," David said. "He's on his way to the arena for Gabriel and Slater's tag title match."

"Okay, well, David Otunga, we'll ask you the same question we were going to ask Wade Barrett," Josh Matthews said, "what exactly is your strategy to stopping John Cena?"

"Now obviously, I'm not gonna tell you what we're gonna do to Cena. Come on now. Barrett and I, we don't always see eye-to-eye, but Wade does have a plan. John Cena's trying pick us off one by one. All we have to do is stay united and stick to our strategy, I'm gonna tell you this, when John Cena enters that arena tonight…" Then there was a knock at the door. "…..that's gonna be the last time you see John Cena. Now my food's here, so this interview is over."

David walks over to the door and becomes hesitant as he opens it and the bellboy comes in with his food.

"Where have you been?" David said.

"I'm sorry, sir," the bellboy said. "I've been really busy."

"Yes, I wanted this forty minutes ago."

The bell boy sets the tray down on the coffee table and David opens his plate as he takes a bite of his hamburger and was pleased.

"It's cold, man," David said. "Do I have to pay for that? Get out of here, go on."

"Sir, you're gonna have to pay for this," the bellboy said.

"I ain't paying for nothing. Cold food? Get out of here, man."

Then David pushes the bell boy out and there is another knock at the door. David opens the door and…

"Hey!" John Cena said as he appeared at the doorway.

John punched away at David as Husky Harris attacked John from behind but John fought him off and kicked him in the midsection. John grabbed the food tray and hit Husky in the head with it as David quickly left the hotel room. John turned to Husky and kicked him as he ran him into the wall and John left the room.

The Angelic Coalition were laughing as they were pleased that phase three of the plan has working.

"Looks like David Otunga is the one who is on his way here to the arena," Madison said.

"Yeah, crying to Wade Barrett that John Cena attacked him," Shayna said. "They had no clue on John was at the hotel the whole time."

"Yep, it's all about the bribe and it works," Skye said as she pulled a $100 bill from her top.

"Works every time," Jasmine said as she and Skye gave each other a high-five.

"Now all we have to is wait and see if Wade will give in," Christina said.

"And if he doesn't?" Destiny said.

"He will, he's still a rookie who doesn't know what John Cena is capable of."

Later in the arena, Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing a very dark green cape and an odd-looking crown as the new King of the Ring. Sheamus raised his arms in the air as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring that had his throne on a red carpet.

"It's good to be king," Sheamus said as he sat down on his throne. "You know, when I won King of the Ring last week, I didn't just win that tournament, I restored creditability to the crown of the WWE. You see, I'm far superior to all of you peasants in this arena. I'm a greater fighter than every person at home watching across the entire universe. I'm the man who ended the career of Triple H, the King of Kings. I kicked him off his throne and I became the new high king. You see, it's funny, the last great high king was a man named Brian Boru. He was a man who conquer for glory and fought for Ireland. He was a man that was feared and respected all across the land; But in the end at the Battle of Clontarf, he fell and was defeated and that will never happen to me because my reign will live forever. You see, I'm better than the best and I will forever be remembered, not some cartoon character of Ronald McDonald that you all portrayed me as or some puny, scrawny Conan O'Brien but simply as the greatest high king in history!"

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a green and black lace one-strap mini dress.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as he had a microphone in his hand and said,

"Just look at you. You know, if you were gonna go this route, Sheamus, why go big? You got that forest helmet with the green thing going on. Why not get some creatures to go with you like some goblins back there, you know, hanging out in the back or some elves, maybe standing guard of the high king. Or maybe some gnomes up there in the front; they can be your lookouts. That's stupid. Or one of the those half-men, half-goat things, you know what I mean?" John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the little girl. "It's got the face of a man, the legs of a goat, that'll be great. Probably escort you to the ring and when you're done, it can take your robe off and maybe the two of you can hang out after the show. It's just a suggestion, you don't have to take it, man."

"Cut the jokes, Morrison," Sheamus said as John and Skye got into the ring. "I know why you're out here. I can see it in your eyes, you're jealous. You're jealous of the fact that I'm a two-time WWE Champion and you never will be. You're jealous of the fact that I am the King of the Ring and you're not. You're jealous of the fact that I've achieved more and less in two years than you have in your entire career. You're jealous of the fact that I am simply the better man."

"You know, you're right, Sheamus. You've achieved more than me, you got more acolytes, a former WWE, you're the King of the Ring. But last time I checked, I beat you at Survivor Series, you beat me last week; the score is 1-1, so I'm telling you right now I am the better man."

Sheamus had a good laugh as Skye shook her head.

"You're a funny man, Morrison," Sheamus said, "you're a very funny man. I'll tell you if your sense of humor matches your athletic ability, it'll probably be you standing here with the crown on right now. But unfortunately, you're not and you aren't. And now on, I want you to refer to me as your highness or as the High King of WWE. You hear me? But what I most, Morrison, I want you to set an example to all of my loyal subjects across the WWE Universe. I want you get down on your hands & knees and bow to your king."

"Dude, no, I'm not gonna do that," John said. "They say in this business, Sheamus, there are no guarantees, but right now, I got one for you. I guarantee that John Morrison will never bow down to King Sheamus."

Then Sheamus then slapped John in the face and shouted,

"Get down on your knees right now! Get down on your…"

Then John immediately was hitting Sheamus right hands and Sheamus bailed out of the ring as John grabbed Sheamus' scepter and as Sheamus got back into the ring, John hit him in the midsection with the scepter. John grabbed Sheamus as he tossed him knocking him into the throne and out of the ring. John grabbed Sheamus' scepter and got on the turnbuckle as he raised it in the air and Sheamus was lying on the floor. Skye waved at Sheamus and blew a kiss at him as John got back down and was talking smack as Skye smiled.

A little later, the Nexus' entrance theme played and Wade Barrett came out from the curtain. Wade marched down the ramp with a serious look on his face and got into the ring as he asked for a microphone.

"Now I'm about to admit to something that I never had to admit to before in my life," Wade said. "I got it wrong. You see, I assumed that John Cena was a man of his word. But we all know the stipulations at Survivor Series, it was free or fired, not free or turn up on RAW whenever you like. Not free or turn up to attack the Nexus at will. Free or fired and John Cena was fired. You see, if John Cena had even one ounce of honor or integrity in his body, he never show his face here again. but that's not things had turned out. Cena, you attack the rest of Nexus as many times as you want; the problem with that plan is that the rest of Nexus cannot get you rehired. The only person who can do that is me. Cena, with that being said, I want to invite you out to this ring from wherever it is you're hiding because there's something I want to get off my chest. Come on, Cena, don't be shy."

Then John Cena showed up in the crowd and was shaking the hands of the fans as he hopped over the guardrail before entering the ring as David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Husky Harris came out from the curtain and stood on the entrance ramp.

"Cena," Wade said, "I've allowed you out to this ring, but make no mistake. You put one foot out of line, you even so much as threaten me, the Nexus, they're come down to the ring and they're gonna beat you within an inch of your life." John agreed as the crowd chanted "Cena, Cena!" as Wade shook his head. "They can cheer for you all they want, Cena, it doesn't help at all. I know you have real problems understanding me, John, so I'm gonna say this very, very slowly and if you like, you can read my lips. This is not going to work. I will never re-hire you."

"Oh, Wade, Wade, you're just so stupid," John said before mocking Wade. "'I'm Wade Barrett. I will never re-hire you.' Dude, being fired, it actually is not that bad. You know, technically, I'm not a WWE Superstar anymore, but I'm part of the WWE Universe. I still have a lot of friends who are WWE superstars, so we keep in touch and I can buy a ticket to every show and tailgate with the WWE Universe and these guys are crazy! And the best thing of all this is I got so much time on my hands that really all I think about everyday is making the lives of Nexus a living hell. Justin, Heath, tonight, you guys I cost you the Tag Team Championship; that had to sting a little bit, right? You know what though? At least you guys didn't lose to Santino. No, no, at least you didn't lose to the Cobra. Anyway, and Michael McGullicutty, who's not even here because I whipped his butt so bad last week. How were those beatdowns last week? Were they okay? Oh, and David & Husky, how was the room service call? Did you like me showing up at the hotel? You see, Wade, I'm out here to tell you I am perfectly content staying fired, buying a ticket to every single RAW, and making the lives of every Nexus member miserable. So, Mr. Barrett, you don't wanna rehire me? Read my lips: I could care less. Are we done here? Because I gotta go party we these guys."

"Hey, Cena, you might be out here to intimidate the Nexus, you can't intimidate me. But I'll tell you what, for once, I'm gonna indulge you. Let's say I did decide to rehire you. What assurances could you give me that these attacks are gonna stop?"

"Oh, Wade, you rehire me? I'd do like so many things in the WWE. It would be like taking twin beds and making them into bunk beds. I'd have so much room for activities. I could compete in matches, I could make my own talk show and have a wonderful carpet and a lounge chair. OR here's a brilliant idea, never thought of this one. Ding-ding, ding. I could compete for the WWE Championship. Reason you never thought of it is because you don't have the WWE Championship! But here's the problem, Wade, you keep me fired, then all I have to do every week is buy a ticket and ruin your lives. But I'm gonna be straight with you, man. If you got the guts to hire me back, my attacks on them, they may stop. My attacks on you will not. I deserve payback and payback is what I will get. If you were a man of honor, if you were a man of integrity, if you knew the first thing about respect, you'd rehire me on the spot, we settle it like we should in this ring tonight." Then the crowd chanted "Cena, Cena!" "And if you don't, I'm going to get you. Here's the sad thing for you, you never know when I'm going to get you, you never know where I'm going to get you, but I'm gonna get you. And it's just not gonna be once, I won't stop. Every single day that Wade Barrett is in WWE, I make it my promise your life will be a nightmare!"

"Well, now that's stupid. That to me sounded like a threat. Nexus, come down here and extinguish this man."

But the rest of the Nexus remained standing on the entrance ramp as John took off his baseball cap and t-shirt.

"Now. Come down to the ring now!" Wade shouted as Husky slowly backed off and left to the back. "What on Earth are you doing? Come back!" Then Heath Slater walked to the back as well. "Turn around! I am ordering you to the ring!" Then Justin Gabriel soon followed as David Otunga was left standing on the ramp. "Gabriel, back here now!" Finally, David Otunga turned and left to the back as well. "Otunga, that is a direct order!"

John shrugged his shoulders and jumped Wade as he punching and Wade got out of the ring as John was chasing him around and grabbed him as John rammed Wade into the ring steps. John pulled the ring steps towards the announce table and grabbed Wade as he rammed him into the other ring steps and started clearing the announce table as he gave C.M. Punk his diet soda.

Then John went over to Wade and hoisted him onto his shoulders and walked up the ring steps next to the announce table. Wade slipped out and then ran away from ringside to the back as John briefly gave chase and got back inside the ring as he got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. John got out of the ring as he was slapping the hands of the fans and was handing his wristband to C.M. Punk, who threw it back to him and John laughed and gave it to one of the fans and got back in the ring as he raised his arms in the air.

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett was in the back and found the rest of the Nexus huddled together.

"What the hell was that?" Wade shouted. "What was that? What's the problem here? When I give an order, you follow it!"

"You may not be giving orders around here any more," David said. "Consider this an ultimatum. Next week, you either hire John Cena back or you're out of Nexus!"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Then the Nexus looked at Wade as they walked away and Wade was left speechless as Christina and Jasmine saw the scene from around the corner.

Then Jasmine took out her cell phone and delivered this text message to Nicole:

_"Wade is about to itch!"_

Then Christina and Jasmine smiled as they quietly walked away impressed that phase three was complete.


	157. An AllAmerican American Tyranny

**Chapter 157: An All-American American Tyranny**

Smackdown was in Dayton, Ohio and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship.

It was around 6:00am and Jasmine & Christina were sleeping in their hotel room as Jasmine started to have a dream.

_Jasmine was alone sleeping in a bed in a room reflected by deep blue. The vision was zooming towards her as a hand pulled down the sheet revealing Jasmine wearing her sleep clothes. Jasmine opened her eyes to see a standing figure watching over her._

_"Hi," Evan said as he was fully naked._

_Jasmine turned on her back as Evan sat next to her on the bed and took off Jasmine's cami and her boy shorts. Evan then leaned down and was kissing Jasmine on her lips and then moved down to her as Jasmine sighed and wrapped her arms around Evan's neck._

_"Evan," Jasmine whispered._

_Jasmine and Evan continued to kiss each other when…_

Jasmine immediately woke up to the alarm clock and pressed on the button hard as she was mad that her dream ended on account of the clock.

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock!" Jasmine said as she plopped back down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Christina said as she was waking up. "Had a good dream that you and Evan were doing it?"

"No!"

"Yes, you did, I heard you. Don't think that I didn't."

"So what if I was?"

"I've known you long enough to know how crazy you are about your husband. And the same thing happened with my younger sister Natasha when she has wet dreams about her boyfriend."

"Okay, Evan and I were doing it! There, are you happy?"

"Yes, and I know how much you miss him, okay?"

"Yeah. I wish he would be here with me so together we go to Texas for the Tribute to the Troops."  
"Oh, yeah, I am very excited for that." Then Christina got out of the bed and stretched. "To return to my home state for such a special event that is meaningful for all of us. I get to see my husband Josh because he has friends in the military."

"I know that will be exciting."

"Hey…" Then Christina sat next to Jasmine. "I know you miss Evan, so try to be happy and think about us going to Texas this week. Pretty soon, next year, you have two more months to see Evan again."

"Yeah."

Then Christina hugged Jasmine.

A little later at the arena, Skye and Shayna were walking down the hallway having a conversation when Vickie Guerrero approached them.

"Well, look at what we have here," Shayna said.

"Isn't it amazing that our rookie has decided to come to Smackdown?" Skye said. "That way, she'll have to deal with you now for all the interruptions and badgering you've been doing all last season."

"Yeah."

"You know, it was bad enough that you girls ruined my chances to become a Pro for NXT season three," Vickie said, "but not tonight. Because I got the last laugh and this time, my boyfriend will come out a winner just like his rookie."

"Oh, we'll see that about that because I have a feeling Dolph and…what's his name won't even make it to the season four finale."

"Trust us, we know," Skye said.

Then Skye and Shayna walked away as Vickie stared at them.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a white pinstripe halter top with a white leatherette belt, black leather pants and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down when…

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you, my boyfriend, the current and future Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Vickie got into the ring. Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Then Shayna left the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dolph and Kofi locked up and Dolph got Kofi in the corner before a break and Dolph went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and rolled up Dolph for a two count twice and Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and grabbed Kofi as he landed a back elbow to the back and kicked him as he covered for a one count. Kofi was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph clubbed Kofi in the head and landed a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap for a two count and applied a half-nelson hold and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and hit a right hand.

Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a right hand as he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he landed a monkey flip and a standing dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landed a flying elbow and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and rolled out of the ringside to take a breather as Vickie consoled him. Kofi got out of the ring as Dolph turned around and kicked Kofi in the midsection and grabbed him as he rammed Kofi to the security wall and Dolph tossed him back in the ring as he covered for a two count and Dolph was stomping on Kofi.

Dolph applied a headlock and then hit a back elbow as Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and then Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and applied the headlock again and Kofi got to his feet as he hit a back elbow and punched Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection. Dolph landed a swinging neck breaker for a two count and applied a rear chinlock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he broke out of the hold and punched Dolph in the midsection and kicked him and Dolph went for a dropkick but Kofi grabbed his legs and catapulted Dolph into the corner.

Dolph fell on the mat as Kofi hit a few chops to the chest and landed a standing dropkick as he bounced off the ropes and went for the leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked and went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked and went for the S.O.S. but Dolph shoved Kofi to the corner and Kofi landed a clothesline. Kofi pumped himself up as he grabbed Dolph and landed a scoop slam and pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Dolph moved and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection and kicked away at him before the referee pulled him away.

Kofi charged at Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way and Dolph charged at Kofi but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a dropkick and Kofi went for the cover but Vickie distracted the referee as Shayna ran over and shoved Vickie hard off the ring apron. Then Kofi covered for a two count and Shayna stood close by next to Vickie as Dolph rolled up Kofi in a small package for a near fall and Dolph landed a boot to the chest before punching away at Kofi and grabbed him as he placed Kofi on the turnbuckle and climbed it as he hitting Kofi.

Dolph went for a superplex but Kofi blocked as he punched Dolph in the midsection and landed a head butt and landed a high crossbody for a near fall and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he went for a suplex but Dolph countered as he applied a sleeper hold and Kofi powered out of the hold as Dolph shoved him to the corner. Kofi then landed the Trouble in Paradise kick and Kofi crawled over to make the cover but Jack Swagger yanked Kofi out of the ring by his feet causing a disqualification and Jack was applying the Ankle Lock as Kofi was hanging onto the ropes.

Shayna landed a high bicycle kick in the face and was beating on Jack as a couple of referees pulled her off and Jack walked away shocked that a girl would beat him up. Shayna stared at Jack as she checked on Kofi as he was clutching on his ankle and Jack backed up the ramp with a smirk on his face.

A little later when Smackdown was over, Jasmine was alone in her and Christina's hotel writing something as she heard her cell phone ring. Jasmine went over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone as she saw that received a text message from Evan. It said,

_"Love u and miss u. I'll b dreaming of u all the time."_

Jasmine smiled at the thought of that text message because it had to be a coincidence that Evan must've been dreaming of her like Jasmine was dreaming of Evan.

"I guess we think alike," Jasmine said to herself.


	158. The Slammy Awards 2

**Chapter 158: The Slammy Awards 2**

RAW was in New Orleans, Louisiana and it was the night of the 2010 Slammy Awards.

On that night, Kofi was teaming up with Daniel Bryan in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Ted DiBiase, John was facing off against Sheamus, Mark was facing Cody Rhodes and the Angelic Coalition, all along the rest of the WWE Divas were in a battle royal to determine Diva of the Year.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway until she reached the Divas' Locker Room and slowly opened the door as Jasmine peeked her head inside to see Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said as Nicole looked up.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine," Nicole said as Jasmine walked inside. "How are you?"

"I'm trying to hang in there. What about you?"

"Well, I just hope that tonight that our plan will work leading up to TLC. I could just sense that Wade will make the right decision so he could stay in the Nexus."

"Believe me, he will."

"You girls are doing a good job far keeping the Nexus in line. I know you'll be able to find out who's really pulling their strings."

"Thank you, and don't worry. I'm sure that this Nexus will end soon. We still got Vickie Guerrero to get rid of as well. I just don't understand how Dolph Ziggler could be so stupid to being with Vickie after everything she's done."

"That's what he is, stupid. Eric Escobar found out the hard way and he couldn't walk up to Teddy Long and tell him she needs to be gone. I don't know about Dolph but sooner or later, he'll suffer the same fate."

"Oh, yeah, believe me."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for tag team match which was Kofi and Daniel Bryan versus Dolph Ziggler and Ted DiBiase. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph and Daniel locked up and Daniel went behind Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph reversed as he shoved Daniel to the ropes and Daniel landed a back elbow and bounced off the ropes as Dolph kicked Daniel in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before stomping on him and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count. Dolph applied a headlock and Daniel got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to the midsection and Dolph kicked him in the leg and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph held onto Daniel as he made the tag to Ted and Ted stomped on Daniel as he grabbed him and choked on the middle rope. Dolph kicked Daniel in the head as Ted distracted the referee and Ted made the cover for a two count twice and Ted kicked Daniel in the back and landed a snap mare as Ted made the tag to Dolph and Dolph landed a running neck snap for a two count and Dolph dragged Daniel to the corner as he made the tag to Ted.

Dolph held onto Daniel as Ted landed a knee in the chest and grabbed him as he hit a right hand for a two count and Ted applied a side headlock as Daniel got to his feet and was hitting back elbows and Daniel bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline twice and the two landed a double cross body and Ted rolled out of the ring as Daniel crawled to the corner and made the tag to Kofi. Dolph got into the ring and Kofi landed a flying clothesline and a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes as Kofi was pumping himself and bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi got into the corner and clapped his hands and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick.

Kofi made the three count as Ted went into the ring too late to break the count.

Shayna and the Bella Twins hugged each other and got into the ring along with Daniel and Shayna hugged Kofi as she raised his arms in the air along with the Bellas and Daniel.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match which was Mark versus Cody Rhodes.

Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a yellow asymmetrical vintage top, red plaid miniskirt, black combat boots and her hair curled.

Mark and Jasmine walked down the aisle as they were slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Mark raised his arms in the air as Jasmine leaned on the ropes holding the peace sign and Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Cody was checking himself out on the digital mirror on the wall and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Cody looked at Mark as he took off his jacket and Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mark went after Cody as Cody tried to duck under the ropes to avoid Mark and the referee tried to pull Mark away as he shoved Cody's head and Cody was asking the referee to check his face as Mark went to corner Cody again and Mark was messing up Cody's hair as Jasmine laughed and Cody was yelling asking the referee to check him. Mark missed a clothesline as Cody went behind him in a waistlock and applied a side headlock as Mark tossed him across the ring and landed a clothesline before trying to rearrange Cody's face and Cody started screaming at Mark, who smiled, and Jasmine laughed.

Mark went after Cody but Cody landed a drop toe hold sending Mark to the corner and Cody was pounding and kicking away at him before leaping on the bottom rope and stomping on Mark and Cody applied a Camel Clutch and Mark got to his feet and landed a back elbow breaking the hold and Cody went to kick Mark but Mark grabbed his leg and took Cody down.

Mark hit a couple of clotheslines and whipped Cody to the corner as he landed a splash and went for another one but Cody moved out of the way and landed the Beautiful Disaster Kick but Mark was still on his feet and Cody kicked Mark in the back of the leg and Cody climbed the second turnbuckle and landed a knee to the spine for the win.

Jasmine shook her head as Cody rolled out of the ring and smiled before Jasmine got into the ring to check on Mark.

Then it was time to announce the Slammy Award for Holy %&^* Move of the Year.

Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and walked to the podium and then Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain and joined next to Jerry.

"You know, Vickie," Jerry said. "I'm glad to see you here; honestly, I'm lucky to be here. I mean, I was up all night long at the veterinarian with my pet lizard."

"What was wrong with him?" Vickie asked.

"Reptile dysfunction."

"Just get on this, Jerry."

"You know, there are some moves that are performed by our Superstars that are truly beyond words. When you see these moves, you're only reaction could be 'Holy…..' you-know-what."

"Jerry, that's the same reaction I had when Michael Cole costing you your WWE Championship."

"You know, Vickie, that's probably the reaction that Dolph Ziggler has every time you model some new lingerie for him."

"Excuse me?"

"Or that's probably the reaction the waiter has when you go into a restaurant and he shows the menu and you say 'I'll take it.'"

"And I said excuse me! Listen, Jerry, for your information, I have lost a considerable amount of weight, so just get on this, okay?"

"You lost weight? Look around, I think you'll find it. Okay, let's just get on this. Ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for the Holy…..' you-know-what award are…"

The nominees were Kofi hitting Drew McIntyre with a leg drop off a ladder through the announce table, John Cena sending Batista onto a car and through the stage with two Attitude Adjustments, Randy Orton delivers RKO to a flying Evan Bourne and John Morrison diving off a set onto Daniel Bryan and The Miz.

"And the winner is…. John Cena," Jerry said as Vickie grabbed the trophy with a smile. "Hang on, Vickie. We know that John Cena is fired and so, he cannot be here tonight. But accepting the award on his behalf is WWE Diva Nicole Mitchell."

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Nicole was wearing a lavender blunt cut halter mini dress with pleated ruffles adorn and her hair in a curly ponytail.

Nicole walked up to Vickie and snatched the trophy from her as Jerry hugged Nicole and kissed her on the cheek as she walked up to the podium.

"Well," Nicole said. "All I have to say is Holy Cow! Even though my husband is fired, he still walked away a winner. And I hope Batista is watching because what I have to say is this is what happens when you screw somebody. And another thing is that that moment right there, I still get goosebumps watching that."

"Oh, there's nothing unfortunate about John Cena not being here tonight," Wade Barrett said as he came out from the curtain.

Nicole stood Wade slowly walked up to her and Kayla came out from the curtain and shoved Wade as he went face-to-face with her. Nicole walked up behind Kayla as the two walked to the back and Wade shook his head as started to walk down the ramp.

"Now the whole world is hanging on my eckering work because I'm about to decide whether or not to rehire John Cena," Wade said as he got into the ring and looked around the arena as the crowd chanted "Cena!" "My decision is.…my decision is…you know what. I'm not even going to make my decision unless John Cena comes to this ring right now and faces me. Come on, Cena, I know you're watching just like the rest of the world. So come out from wherever you're hiding and face me man-to-man."

Then John Cena showed up in the crowd and was shaking the hands of the fans as he hopped over the guardrail and shrugged his shoulders looking at Michael Cole before entering the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Hold on, hold on," Wade said, "just keep your distance; you attack me now and I'm sure you know what my decision's gonna be. Now John, I had to think long and hard about this decision because it's a big decision, it affects a lot of people. It affects you, it affects me, and it affects the Nexus."

Then the rest of the Nexus came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as they surrounded the ring as John took off his baseball cap and t-shirt.

"Cena, you're officially re-hired…" Wade said. "…on two conditions. Number one, you agree to face me this Sunday at TLC in a chairs match. Number two, you give the whole world what they've been waiting to see. Tonight, you agree one-on-one….with David Otunga." David was shocked as John laughed. "You see, Cena, let me to show exactly why I decided to re-hire me."

Then Nexus stepped into the ring as they started to beat down John and Wade grabbed a chair as John got to his feet and Wade hit him with the chair twice. The Nexus looked down at John before they out of the ring and John was trying to get up in the ring.

A few minutes later, John was in the locker room with Nicole putting an ice pack on his back as Jasmine and Skye were there.

"Well, the plan worked," Skye said.

"And now all we have to do is see if the real leader of the Nexus will slip up," Jasmine said. "I was able to get every cell number of the Nexus and get phone records to see if the real leader will make a call to plan a next move."

"Good job," Nicole said. "Nobody didn't see you?"

"Nope," Skye said. "Chris and Maddie kept a lookout. So John, at least you'll be able to get your hands on David Otunga."

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "I mean, he's been running his mouth lately and you are the only one to close it."

"Yeah, well, Wade didn't hit me hard enough to not compete in this match," John said, "but you know me, I never back down from a fight."

"I know you'll hitting Wade with everything you got."

"Well, we gotta get going before anyone get suspicious," Skye said. "See you later."

"Thanks, you guys," Nicole said as Skye and Jasmine left the locker room.

Later, it was time for the match between John and Sheamus.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He pounded his chest and raised his arms in the air as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring as he raised his arms in the air and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a blue triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, blue boyshorts, and blue arm warmers under black satin mini robe and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John took off his fur coat as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus and John locked up before Sheamus got John in the corner and he slapped him in the face and was hitting and kicking John as the referee tried pull him away and John took down Sheamus as he punched away at him and the referee tried to pull him away as Sheamus took down John and was punching him.

John and Sheamus continued going at it as more referees intervened to separate the two men before the crowd chanted, "Let them fight!" Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager and Michael Cole went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…," Michael said.

_"Sheamus, Morrison, it's obvious this issue of yours isn't going to be resolved tonight. So I decided to raise the stakes. Not only will the two of you compete at TLC on Sunday, but the winner of your match will become the next number one contender for the WWE Championship. The winner will be the man who retrieves the contract that will be suspended above the ring. That's right, Sheamus and John Morrison, the two of you will compete in a number one contenders' ladder match."_

John and Skye smiled and then Sheamus blindsided him and was punching him as he was stomping on John and then Sheamus got out of the ring and screamed at Michael that he should already be the number one contender.

Sheamus grabbed a ladder and when John came to his feet and walked over to the side, Sheamus jabbed John with it in the midsection. Then Sheamus got back in the ring and landed a boot to the head as referees tried to get Sheamus to back off. Sheamus grabbed John and tossed him over the top rope onto the ladder and Skye walked over to John who writhed in pain as Sheamus stood tall in the ring.

Then it was time for the Divas Battle Royal to determine the Diva of the Year. LayCool were already in the ring after they won the Knucklehead Moment of the Year for getting beaten by Mae Young at RAW's Old School. All the Divas from the RAW and Smackdown came out from the curtain and got into the ring as they surrounded Lay-Cool before they started the match.

It went on for several minutes until came down to Jasmine, Michelle, Beth, Layla, Natalya and Alicia. Gail and Alicia tried to eliminate Natalya as Jasmine was stomping on Michelle and Layla was on Beth's back and Beth took her down as Jasmine was hitting Michelle in the corner and Beth was staring at Layla and went after as Layla was screaming. Beth kicked her out of the ring as Layla was eliminated and Layla threw a fit as Beth was smiled before Layla grabbed her leg and got on the ring apron before Michelle shoved her out of the ring Beth to get her eliminated and Jasmine went after Michelle but Michelle tossed her out of the ring but Jasmine held on.

Natalya eliminated both Gail and Alicia and then Michelle landed a boot to the face and a low dropkick sending Natalya out of the ring and eliminating her as Michelle celebrated thinking she won Diva of the Year but Jasmine leaped from the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana and a dropkick eliminated Michelle.

"Here is your winner and 2010 Diva of the Year, Jasmine Morgan," Justin Roberts announced.

Jasmine jumped up and down as blew kisses to the crowd and asked for a microphone as she said,

"Evan, you got yourself a two-time Slammy Award winner!"

Then Lay-Cool jumped them Jasmine from behind and was beating on her until Natalya and Beth got into the ring and attacked Lay-Cool before they ran them into each other. Then Beth landed a spine buster on Michelle as Natalya applied the Sharpshooter until Layla tapped out. Then Michelle and Layla immediately got out of the ring as Beth and Natalya helped Jasmine to her feet as Michelle walked over to Layla.

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager and Michael Cole went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…," Michael said.

_"At TLC, Lay-Cool will meet WWE Divas' Champion Natalya and her partner Beth Phoenix at in the first-ever Divas tag team tables match. And that's not all, it will also be a Lumberjill Tables match featuring the Angelic Coalition._

Lay-Cool was shocked and in disbelief while Beth and Natalya smiled and Jasmine waved goodbye.

Later when RAW was over, Jasmine and Christina were in their hotel room as Christina was reading a book and Jasmine was admiring her Slammy Award Trophy. Then Jasmine's cell phone ring and Jasmine went over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Jasmine answered. "Yeah…Okay…Okay….Okay, let me know if you got something…Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call.

"Who was that?" Christina said.

"He found that a call was made to Wade Barrett an hour after everyone left the arena," Jasmine said. "Looks like the real leader of the Nexus coming up with something to stop John Cena."

"Did he say whose number the call was from?

"Apparently the number is under a fictitious name, meaning this person is trying to cover up his identity. But you know what? We're getting close."

"We gotta call the girls, Nicole & John and tell them what we know."

"On it."


	159. All We Need is Just Some TLC

**Chapter 159: All We Need is Just Some TLC**

Smackdown was in Lafayette, Louisiana and Kofi was teaming up with Kaval in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler.

Jasmine was in her and Christina's hotel room as Jasmine was on her laptop computer trying to figure out to get to the real leader of the Nexus since he made that phone call to Wade Barrett last night and Christina got out of the bathroom.

"Anything?" Christina asked.

"He couldn't get a trace yet," Jasmine said. "Apparently this person has a credit card under another name and he is trying to find that card with the real name. I think this person is two steps ahead of us, but we're not giving up."

"You know, if anything, maybe we should wait and try to put the pieces together. I mean, apparently somebody has an issue with John Cena and knows what he's doing. I mean, Wade Barrett and the Nexus should know that John Cena cannot be stopped and never will be."

"You're right. I mean, John never had any animosity against anybody, but somebody does and we don't know who."

"Look, let's just get to the arena and we'll get this cleared up as best as we could."

"Yeah."

Then Jasmine and Christina grabbed their as they left their hotel room.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Kaval versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack and Kaval locked up and Jack got Kaval in the corner before he clubbed him in the back and kicked him in the midsection and the referee pushed Jack away as Jack landed a right hand and hit a double axe handle in the back and Jack choked Kaval on the middle rope before backing away. Jack whipped Kaval to the ropes and Kaval ducked a clothesline as he did a backflip off the ropes and went for a cross body as Jack caught him and went for a power slam but Kaval escaped and Jack shoved Kaval to the corner as Jack charged into both feet to the face and Kaval landed a flying kick for a two count.

Kaval grabbed Jack as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Kaval in the back and Jack shoved Kaval to the ropes as Kaval kicked him in the chest and Kaval bounced off the ropes as he landed a pop-up hurricurrana sending Jack out of the ring and Dolph got in the ring as Kaval ducked and Kofi tossed Dolph out of the ring. Kaval and Kofi both leaped out of opposite sides of the ring with suicide dives onto Jack and Dolph and then Kofi pumped himself as he and Kaval got back in the ring and posed inside the ring and Jack & Dolph were talking strategy as Kaval got out of the ring and landed a dropkick onto Dolph.

Jack got back in the ring as Kaval leaped onto the ring apron and Jack went after him as the referee pulled him back and Kaval went for a springboard but Dolph grabbed Kaval by his legs and Kaval fell to the floor and Jack got out of the ring and stomped on Kaval as Jack covered for a two count. Jack applied a full nelson hold and then switched to an armlock as Kaval was hitting Jack's leg and Jack clubbed Kaval in the back and grabbed his leg as he stomped on his chest and Jack dragged Kaval to the corner as he made the tag to Dolph and Jack held as Dolph grabbed his leg and stomped on his chest and was talking trash to Kofi as he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count.

Dolph applied a headlock and Kaval got to his feet as he stomped Dolph's foot twice and Dolph kicked Kaval in the leg and Dolph dragged Kaval to the corner as he made the tag to Jack and Dolph held on as Jack landed an elbow drop and backed away as he landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count. Jack applied an armlock and then switched to an inverted full nelson hold as Kaval stomped on Jack's foot, punched him in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands and Jack went for an overhead released suplex but Kaval landed on his feet and went to make the tag to Kofi but Jack clubbed him in the back and yanked him by his feet back to his corner.

Dolph made the tag and Jack held on as Dolph kicked Kaval and held onto the ropes as he choked with his boot and Dolph walked around as he was talking trash to Kofi and Dolph clubbed Kaval in the back and held onto him on the ropes as he made the tag to Jack and Jack choked Kaval on the ropes as the referee pulled him away. Jack distracted the referee as Dolph kicked Kaval in the head and the referee was busy with Kofi as Jack clubbed Kaval in the back and Kaval hit a chop to the chest and Kaval landed a knee to the midsection and went for the gut wrench power bomb but Kaval rolled up Jack and landed a double foot stomp.

Both men were down and made the tag to their partners as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a clothesline to Dolph as Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop. Then Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and went for a clothesline but Kofi ducked and landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Jack broke up the count and Kaval got into the ring as Jack grabbed onto him.

Both men tumbled to the floor and Dolph went for a schoolboy cover on Kofi but Kofi countered with the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Shayna raised her arm in the air and got into the ring as she hugged Kofi and the two helped Kaval in the ring and raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Kofi and Shayna hugged Kaval and got out of the ring. Jack got back in the ring as he helped up Dolph and then punched him in the face. Vickie entered the ring screaming and she got in Jack's face screeching in the corner as Jack walked out of the ring as Shayna was laughing.

A little later, it was time for Rochelle's music video to make its world premiere on Smackdown and she was going to be in an interview with new announcer Jack Korpela.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, WWE Diva, Rochelle Kennedy," Jack said as Rochelle came forward. "Rochelle, we are seconds away from premiering your brand new music video on Smackdown and also, you're about to embark on your first tour starting next month. Any thoughts?"

"First of all, Jack," Rochelle said, "I am very excited about my tour coming up; it's gonna be small, but I'm really excited about it. And second, my next single is actually the cover of a song that I used to listen to when I was about six years old and my wish came true when I got the chance to record it for my debut album. The song is called 'Touch Me (All Night Long)' which features background vocals from my friends Scene 42 and the video can definitely speak for itself. So, WWE Universe, feast your eyes on the world premiere of my second music video featuring Scene 42, 'Touch Me (All Night Long).'"

_The video shows a car pulling up to a club and Rochelle gets out of the car as she walks into the club. Rochelle walks up a flight of stairs and walks over to the D.J. as she gives him a CD. Rochelle walks away as the D.J. puts the CD in and "Touch Me (All Night Long)" starts playing._

_(Rochelle)_  
_Ooh, whoa_

_We're starting it over_  
_We're making way for destiny_  
_A time to turn over a better life for you and me_  
_(Scene 42)_  
_(You and me)_  
_A new recreation to channel all this energy_  
_Mm-mmm_  
_Let's solve the equation_  
_I need to feel you close to me_

_(Skye)_  
_So, baby, let your conscience go_  
_There's no turning back when love takes hold_

_Hold me baby_  
_Drive me crazy_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_  
_Make me love you_  
_Kiss and hug you_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_

_(Rochelle)_  
_Whoa, whoa_

_The more that I see you_  
_The more I know that love belongs_  
_Mm-mmm_  
_With you in my mind, boy_  
_I wouldn't know what's right from wrong_  
_'Cause love will takeover_  
_And leave you out of sight and mind_  
_(Scene 42)_  
_(Sight and mind)_  
_You've got to go with the feeling_  
_And trust fate to be kind_

_(Jasmine)_  
_And baby let your conscience go (Go)_  
_There's no turning back when love takes hold_

_Hold me baby_  
_Drive me crazy_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_  
_Make me love you_  
_Kiss and hug you_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_

_Hold me baby_  
_Drive me crazy_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_  
_Make me love you_  
_Kiss and hug you_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_

_(Rochelle)_  
_Let's do it_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Let's do it_

_And baby let your conscience go (Go)_  
_There's no turning back once love gets hold_

_Hold me baby_  
_Drive me crazy _  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Drive me crazy)_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Ooh)_  
_Make me love you _  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Make me love you)_  
_Kiss and hug you_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_

_Hold me baby_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Hold me)_  
_Drive me crazy _  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Hold me)_  
_Touch me (Touch me)_  
_All night long_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(All night long)_

The Angelic Coalition were watching the video from their locker room as Christina and Madison applauded for Jasmine, Skye, Destiny and Shayna.

"Great job, girls," Christina said.

"That was a great video," Madison said.

"Thank you, thank you," Jasmine said.

"You know what?" Shayna said. "That was a great video if we do say so ourselves."

"Yeah, I'm so glad we got the chance to sing with Rochelle on her album," Destiny said. "I can't even stop listening."

"Yeah, especially two of her songs in Spanish," Skye said. "She definitely picked up the language quickly."

"Maybe it's because she hangs around with Rey Mysterio so much," Jasmine said.

"You know, something just came to me just now," Christina said.

"What is it?"

"How do you think her ex-husband is gonna react when he sees this video?"

"Like we give a damn," Shayna said. "He sure as hell should the song wasn't about him."

"Hey, he used Rochelle, just like he used everybody else," Skye said. "He had a chance and blew it and maybe suffering some repercussions."

"Well, it's too bad that he is no longer married to Rochelle and that she's with a man who she says she should've been with years ago," Madison said.

"Speaking of Rochelle's boyfriend," Jasmine said, "you know he's throwing a New Years' Eve bash at his nightclub in Miami."

"Oh, you know Kofi and I will be there," Shayna said. "So don't bother asking."

"Well, you and Kofi have been spending the last two New Years Eves without us," Destiny said.

"Well, this year we're coming and I heard that Rochelle might perform at the club."

"Ooh, that'll be the day! I can't wait!"

A little later back at the arena, LayCool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain talking amongst themselves as they walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Michelle asked for a microphone.

"What you are looking at right now is the official protest of our TLC Table match this Sunday Natalya and Beth Phoenix," Michelle said. "See, what you see people don't understand is that it's not gonna happen."

"No, it's not," Layla said. "It's barbaric."

"Totally barbaric."

"Anyway, be honest, guys. Who would want us to see either one of to put through a table?"

Then the crowd cheered.

"Please," Michelle said. "Like any of you know what Diva is, like any of you for a split second could possibly understand what it means to be a Diva. Just like all the other girls in the back, none of you, absolutely, none of you are Diva."

"Uh-uh," Layla said. "You know what Diva is?"

"Flawless," Michelle and Layla said.

"Not to crush the hopes and dreams of all of you people out here."

"In your pathetic little lives."

"But the TLC Tables match…"

"It's off," Michelle and Layla said.

Then Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix and the Angelic Coalition following her as the Angelic Coalition were carrying a table wrapped in paper.

Skye was wearing a black strapless mini dress with double straps at the open back ensure and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a white low-cut midriff top with a pink dragon on it, ripped denim jeans, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a pink satin strapless dress with a purple ribbon on the waist and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a pink satin tube top with a pink ribbon on the waist, black leather pants and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a brown fur vest, brown leather pants and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black tank top with beaded and jeweled net overlay panels connect with chain dangles, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

The girls walked down the ramp and the Angelic Coalition put the table in the ring as they surrounded the ring and Natalya & Beth got into the ring as they placed the table on the ropes.

"Ladies," Natalya said, "I know that neither one of you are thrilled about us putting you through a table, but when does Lay-Cool make all the rules around here, huh?"

"We run this show," Michelle and Layla said.

"Besides, buddy," Michelle said, "you're missing the point here, just like the two of you, a tables match doesn't say Diva."

"It's a man's match," Layla said.

"Exactly, but then again, if you look like a man and wrestle with a man, then maybe you belong somewhere else."

"The men's division," Michelle and Layla said.

"That was a good one," Layla said.

"You know what, Michelle?" Beth said. "The jokes, they're really old; in case you didn't notice, I'm not laughing.

"But in case you notice," Michelle said, "we're laughing, that's all that matters."

"I see that, I see you guys laughing, just like when you laughed when you took me out six months ago."

"Um, I believe that was Shayna who took you out."

"Yeah, Shayna was the one who stole the Women's Championship from you," Layla said.

"You know what?" Shayna said. "I knew you dumb, stupid and naïve girls would say something like that; but the last time I checked, you tried to take Dream's Secret out of the picture and guess who walked away with the belt, me."

"So as I far as we're concerned," Destiny said, "the Angelic Coalition runs Smackdown, not Lay-Cool and never will."

"Just like you never will capture…

"The Divas' Championship," Dream's Secret said as they laughed.

"So mark my words," Beth said, "come TLC this Sunday, we're gonna make sure that you never laugh at us again."

"Just looking at all of y'all makes me laugh," Michelle said.

"Ooh, um, Beth," Layla said, "so angry."

"Yeah, it's not a good look on you."

"But what is a good look on her?"

"That's a good point."

"The headband and all. Ooh, angry, angry, it brings out your masculine side."

"Yeah, and that doesn't take much."

"No, ooh, hang on, though. Quick question, how are you two gonna us on that table?"

"Answer that."

Then the Angelic Coalition jumped on the ring apron as they stared at Lay-Cool and Lay-Cool tried to back away.

"Um, you seem to forget that this is a lumberjill match," Jasmine said, "and there is a possibility that the Angelic Coalition could put you through that table besides Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

"You know, Lay?" Natalya said. "That is a great question. Um, Beth, you don't mind doing the honors, do you?"

Then Beth unwrapped the special table that featured a painting of LayCool looking like the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz.

Beth, Natalya and the Angelic Coalition were laughing as Lay-Cool were not impressed and Lay-Cool started to attack Beth and Natalya as the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and were helping Beth and Natalya.

The Angelic Coalition held onto Lay-Cool as Beth and Natalya set up the table and tried to decide to who should be put through. Then Beth and Natalya grabbed Layla and then landed a suplex on Layla on the table. Then Jasmine, Shayna and Skye tossed Michelle down on the mat as Michelle bailed out of the ring and screamed.

Beth, Natalya and the Angelic Coalition were laughing as they waved good-bye and looked at Layla unconscious as the Angelic Coalition tossed her out of the ring. Michelle ran over to Layla as she helped her up and the two ran up the ramp to the back as Beth, Natalya and the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air.

Rochelle was alone in the Women's Locker Room laughing at the scene as her cell phone was ringing. She went over to her purse and took out her cell phone as she noticed a text message from somebody. It said,

"You may have gotten the last laugh, but pretty soon, you won't be laughing no more."

"What the hell?" Rochelle said.


	160. TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2

**Chapter 160: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2**

TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs was in Christina's hometown of Houston, Texas and Jasmine was walking down the hallway as she saw Rochelle pacing back and forth.

Rochelle has been adamant since receiving that mysterious package and was wondering was she part of the Nexus' plan or was somebody plotting revenge against her.

Jasmine walked towards as she spoke up,

"Hey, Rochelle."

"Oh, hi, Jasmine," Rochelle said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not thrilled that somebody would send me a text message and I had my number changed. Did somebody sneak into the Women's locker room and gotten my number and gave it to somebody else?"

"I don't think somebody who's currently here would do that."

"Maybe…or maybe it's my ex-husband. Maybe he told somebody to watch over me so he could think of a way to embarrass me since it's been a year that I made him sign the divorce papers on Smackdown."

"But Batista quit the WWE. Why would he waste his time to ask somebody to embarrass you?"

"Maybe that's what he wants me to think. I will not tolerate it if that was the case. I will not, I got a lot of lose and I will not let my ex-husband embarrass me. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but he is not gonna mess with me."

"You're not paranoid. I know what happened last year really hurt you, but you're stronger than that."

"Yeah, I gotta go catch up with Rey. I'll see you later."

Then Rochelle walked away as Jasmine looked at her.

Then Survivor Series was on and it was time for the ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Jack Swagger versus Dolph Ziggler.

Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long made the match on account of Jack Swagger's interference during the Intercontinental Championship two weeks ago.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black lace halter bikini top, black leather pants with lace panels on the side and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down as Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as he looked at Kofi and pointed at the Intercontinental Championship belt hanging. Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Then Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph started attacking Kofi as Jack went after Dolph and Kofi was kicking Jack in the corner as he grabbed Dolph and landed a European uppercut before tossing him out of the ring and Jack attacked Kofi from behind as he was clubbing him in the back and was hitting a right hand sending Kofi to the corner. Jack hit another right hand as Kofi kicked Jack in the midsection and Jack shoved Kofi back in the corner as he hit a shoulder tackle and held on before whipping Kofi to the corner and Kofi stopped as he and Jack collided with each other and rolled out of the ring as Dolph got into the ring with a ladder.

Dolph set up the ladder underneath the Intercontinental Championship belt and quickly climbed as Kofi and Jack got into the ring and tipped the ladder as Dolph landed throat-first on the top rope and rolled out of the ring as Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and went to hit his head on the ladder but Kofi blocked. Kofi hit a back elbow and hit Jack's head onto the ladder and landed a standing dropkick and Kofi grabbed the ladder as he bounced it off Jack's wrist and Jack rolled out of the ring as Kofi got the ladder set up underneath the title belt but Dolph got into the ring with a smaller ladder.

Kofi grabbed the ladder from the side as the two men were tugging at it and Dolph hit Kofi in the midsection with the ladder and landed a boot to the face as Dolph grabbed the small ladder and placed it between the top and middle turnbuckle and Kofi got to his feet as he went after Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way as Kofi leaped onto the ladder as Shayna covered her mouth. Dolph grabbed Kofi and landed a neck breaker and Kofi rolled out of the ring as Jack got into the ring and grabbed Dolph by his legs and catapulted him onto the ladder and Jack clutched onto his injured wrist and grabbed the ladder as Kofi leaped onto the top rope and onto the ladder as he swung underneath and kicked Jack.

Kofi looked up and began to climb the ladder as he saw Jack getting up and Kofi climbed back down as he kicked Jack in the chest and grabbed the smaller ladder and smashed it onto Jack's chest before Dolph got back in the ring and legdropped Kofi face-first into the ladder and rolled out of the ring along with Jack and Kofi as all three men were down. Then Vickie entered the ring and looked around as she climbed the ladder and Shayna got into the ring as she stared at Vickie and Kofi followed as he climbed the other side and Kofi told Vickie to get down and Vickie instead she climbed higher before Kofi stepped down and Vickie blew an arrogant kiss toward Kofi.

Shayna went around the other side of the ladder and grabbed Vickie's leg and Kofi began tipping the ladder over and Vickie was screaming as Dolph ran into the ring and begged Kofi to let her down and Jack got into the ring with a ladder and hit Kofi from behind and hit Dolph in the midsection. Shayna got out of the ring and then Vickie climbed down and stared at Jack, who pointed a ladder at her as Vickie screamed and bailed out of the ring and Jack tossed the ladder at Dolph in the corner and got another ladder set as he climbed it favoring his injured wrist and Kofi got up with the smaller ladder and hit Jack's injured hand with it knocking Jack off the bigger ladder.

Kofi hit Jack in the midsection with the smaller ladder knocking him out of the ring and tossed it over the top rope as Dolph tackled Kofi and both tumbled to the floor as all three men were down and Kofi got up and went into the ring as Jack grabbed him by his ankle as he went for the Ankle Lock and Kofi tried to fight out of it. Kofi crawled towards the ladder as he held onto it and Kofi began scaling the ladder as Jack held onto his ankle and Kofi was trying to kick Jack off as Dolph got into the ring and climbed over Jack and Kofi towards and reached for the title belt and Kofi was grabbing him with Jack behind and Kofi was hitting back elbows knocking Jack off.

Kofi and Dolph were on both sides of the ladder as they were climbing it and Dolph was hitting Kofi before being a fingertip away from grabbing the title belt but Kofi was hitting Dolph with right hands and went for another one but Dolph applied a sleeper hold and Kofi broke free and knocked Dolph down a few notches with a right hand. Kofi tried to reach for the belt as Dolph grabbed his arm and went to reach for the title belt as Kofi grabbed his arm and landed a head butt as Dolph fell to the mat and then Jack got back into the ring and climbed to the top and hit Kofi in the midsection and tried to reach for the belt as Kofi hit a right hand.

When Jack and Kofi yanked on the belt on the top of the ladder, the belt fell and Dolph quickly crawled over and clutched it to get the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as Dolph quickly got out of the ring and Kofi & Jack were climbing down the ladder. Dolph and Vickie walked towards the ramp as they celebrated and Shayna got into the ring next to Kofi as they were both disappointed. Dolph and Vickie walked to the back as Jack backed up the ramp and stared at Kofi as Shayna shook her head.

Then it was time for the Divas Tag Team Lumberjill Tables match which was Natalya and Beth Phoenix versus Lay-Cool.

The Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing leather and lace outfits.

Skye was wearing a black long-sleeve off-the-shoulder lace top, black leather shorts and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black halter leather top, black leather shorts, black lace stockings, black leather hand warmers and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a black lace sleeve and leather mini dress, black boots and her hair straight. Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a black lace inset, black leather shorts, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a black leather midriff one-sleeve top, black leather shorts, a black lace arm warmer, and her hair curled.

The Coalition strutted down the ramp and surrounded the ring as LayCool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain talking amongst themselves and were petrified looking at the tables as they walked down the ramp. Lay-Cool were looking at the Angelic Coalition and slowly got into the ring and screamed as they saw the pink table near the announcers' table.

Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Beth walked down the ramp and then got into the ring as Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Natalya walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she kissed her Divas' Championship belt and raised it in the air as Lay-Cool was backing away and the referee called for the bell.

All four women started attacking each other until Natalya landed a scoop slam on Michelle and Beth landed one on Layla onto Michelle and Christina & Madison got the table into the ring as Beth and Natalya set it up in the corner as the rest of the Angelic Coalition were beating up on Layla and Michelle went after Beth as Beth got her on her shoulder and the Coalition threw Layla back into the ring. Then Beth lifted both members of Lay-Cool and aimed for the table but Lay-Cool broke free but Beth and Natalya landed a clothesline to Lay-Cool and Natalya tossed Layla out of the ring as Skye, Jasmine and Destiny were beating up on her and Michelle rolled onto the ring apron and Skye was grabbing her leg as Michelle kicked her off and Beth knocked Michelle off the ring apron.

Christina, Madison and Shayna were beating up on Michelle as Beth got out into the ring and tossed Michelle back into the ring and then Layla landed a baseball slide through the ropes and backed away as Christina was about to come after her as she and Madison helped Beth get back into the ring. Natalya got back into the ring and Lay-Cool were kicking Beth and Natalya as Michelle was choking Beth on the middle rope and then Lay-Cool whipped Natalya to the corner as Michelle was kicking Beth and Layla applied a corner foot choke and Michelle was clubbing Beth in the back and Lay-Cool whipped Beth onto Natalya in the corner.

Michelle threw Beth through the ropes and Beth fell onto the ring apron and then onto the back of her neck as Christina and Madison went to check on her and Layla quickly got out of the ring for a table as Jasmine went after her but Layla kicked her in the knee and hit a back elbow on Skye and Shayna went after Layla but Michelle stopped her with a clothesline. Michelle then landed another landed another to Destiny as Lay-Cool brought a table into the ring and Layla was kicking Natalya as Michelle applied a corner foot choke and Lay-Cool set up the table as Christina got on the ring apron and Michelle knocked her off the ring apron and Michelle landed a back elbow to the back of Natalya and landed a right hand as Layla stomped on her.

Layla grabbed Natalya as she hit her head on the table and hit a couple of right hands as Michelle climbed the top turnbuckle and Layla got a suplex as Michelle grabbed Natalya for the Faithbreaker and Layla pulled the table towards her as Beth pulled Layla out of the ring and entered the ring as she pulled Natalya off of Michelle. Beth hit a couple of right hands and grabbed Michelle as she went for a press slam through the table but Michelle slipped free and hit a right hand and ran into a clothesline from Natalya and Layla came to as Christina and Madison went after her and Layla quickly got into the ring as she stomped on Beth and choked her.

Layla grabbed Natalya and shoved her to the ropes and landed a dropkick through the ropes as Natalya hung upside down and Layla threw her onto a table and was talking trash towards Skye as Layla pulled a table nearby as Skye and Destiny put Natalya back into the ring and Layla was hitting right hands to Beth and kicked her and went for a suplex near a table but Beth blocked. Then Beth lifted Layla onto Natalya as the two were about to press Layla onto a table as Michelle was about to go back into the ring but Madison pulled her onto the floor and Natalya & Beth dropped Layla onto the table and Destiny and Madison tossed Michelle back into the ring and Natalya grabbed Michelle as she applied the sharpshooter and Michelle tapped out as Beth moved the pink table to a new position.

Beth grabbed Michelle as Michelle kicked Beth and Natalya before Michelle tossed Beth out of the ring and kicked Natalya in the head as she looked around and saw every member of the Angelic Coalition staring at her and Michelle pointed at them as she kicked Natalya and Michelle went for a suplex but Natalya punched Michelle in the midsection and Michelle rammed her into the corner. Michelle placed Natalya on the top turnbuckle as Michelle set up the pink table nearby and was hitting a couple of European uppercuts and climbed the turnbuckle as she went for a suplex but Jasmine tried to make the save but Michelle knocked her down and then the rest of the Angelic Coalition grabbed Michelle's legs as Natalya shoved Michelle onto the table and the table didn't break.

Then Natalya landed a splash onto Michelle and then the table did break giving her and Beth the win.

Beth got into the ring and she & Natalya hugged each other as the Angelic Coalition threw Layla onto the broken table next to Michelle. Beth and Natalya raised each other's arms in the air and hugged the Angelic Coalition as the girls laughed at Lay-Cool. Then the referee gave Natalya her Divas' Championship belt and Natalya got on the turnbuckle and raised it in the air as she pointed to the crowd. She got back down as she hugged Beth and the Angelic Coalition were standing near the ropes continuing to look at the fallen Lay-Cool on the broken table.

A little later, it was time for the ladder match to be the number one contender for the WWE Championship which was John versus Sheamus.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring. Sheamus raised his scepter in the air as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John went face-to-face with Sheamus and took off his fur coat as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Sheamus locked up as Sheamus got John in the corner and on the ropes and applied a headlock as he took down John and John got to his feet as he was punching Sheamus in the midsection and shoved him to the ropes and Sheamus got a shoulder block and Sheamus was talking trash as he and John locked up again and the two tumbled top the floor. Sheamus kicked John in the midsection and hit his head on the ring apron before ramming him into the ringside barrier and Sheamus grabbed a ladder and bridged it in the ring and on the announcers' table and Sheamus stomped on John as he went to whip him to the ladder but John slid under it.

Sheamus went after John as John kicked him in the chest and hit a couple right hands before Sheamus kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and went for a scoop slam but John escaped and rammed Sheamus into the ringside barrier and John backed away as he grabbed a ladder. But Sheamus attacked John from behind and tossed over the ringside barrier and Sheamus grabbed the ladder and put it on the ring apron before John leaped over the ringside barrier and landed a flying clothesline and John tossed the ladder into the ring and followed as he set it up under where the contract was.

John began climbing as Sheamus got back in the ring and grabbed the ladder as John got off and two were holding onto the ladder as Sheamus got John in the corner and the two kept battling as John kicked Sheamus in the midsection and grabbed his arm as he pulled him onto the ladder and John got on the top turnbuckle and leaped off of it and propelled off the ladder onto Sheamus with a twisting bodypress. John was kicking Sheamus out of the ring and set up the ladder under the contract and was climbing it as Sheamus got back in the ring and knocked John off balance pulling him and John hung upside down as Sheamus was clubbing John in the chest and then looked at Skye as Sheamus was tipping the ladder over and John landed under it.

He clutched his knee in pain as Sheamus smiled as he kicked John and stomped on his knee before hitting a right hand and grabbed the ladder as he dropped on it John's knee and Skye covered her as John screamed in pain and Sheamus was showing off as he pounded his chest and set up the ladder under the contract. Sheamus climbed the ladder as John crawled and grabbed Sheamus' ankle and Sheamus stomped on John as he set the ladder down and threw down John on it and grabbed his knee as Sheamus slammed John's knee on it.

John clutched his knee in pain as Sheamus went to grab the ladder but John kicked it away and Sheamus kicked him in the chest as he punched away at John and grabbed him as John punched him in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands before Sheamus kicked John in the back of his injured knee. Sheamus grabbed John's leg and put it inside the ladder and grabbed the ladder as Skye screaming "No!" and Sheamus slammed John's knee on the mat twice and John clutched in pain as Sheamus kicked him in the back and John rolled on the ring apron as Sheamus set up the ladder and John grabbed it as Sheamus stomped on John.

Sheamus choked John while holding onto the top rope and Sheamus set up the ladder that he threw down and got out of the ring as he grabbed another ladder and tossed it into the ring and Sheamus followed as John grabbed it and the two tugged at the ladder as John was hitting right hands and Sheamus shoved the ladder onto John. Sheamus grabbed it and placed on the bottom rope and Sheamus grabbed John as he landed a scoop slam with John's injured knee bending over the ladder and Sheamus was stomping on him as he was showing off raising his arm in the air and pulled the ladder under the contract.

Sheamus was climbing as John was getting to his feet and Sheamus was a fingertip away from grabbing the contract and John grabbed the ladder and threw it at Sheamus from behind knocking him down and Sheamus pushed the ladder down and tossed the other one out of the ring as he went after John but John kicked him in the midsection. John was hitting right hands and Sheamus shoved John to the corner and John went to kick Sheamus again but Sheamus grabbed his injured knee and tossed him down on the mat and John clutched his knee in pain and Sheamus grabbed a ladder,

John was getting to his feet and Sheamus went to ram John with the ladder but John landed a drop toe hold sending Sheamus head-first onto the ladder and both men were down as John was on the ground kicking Sheamus and Sheamus grabbed John by his hair and John landed a heel kick to the head. John got to his feet limping and went for a clothesline but Sheamus blocked and landed a backbreaker and John rolled out of the ring as Sheamus got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder and threw it in the ring as John tossed one in the ring as well and they both got into the ring as they each held ladders and rammed into each other jousting-style.

Sheamus got hit as John tossed his ladder onto Sheamus and John was limping as he was setting a ladder in the corner of the ring on the second rope and grabbed Sheamus as he landed a European uppercut and slammed Sheamus face-first onto the ladder and John was limping as he set up a ladder sideways and ducked a clothesline as John dropped Sheamus crotch-first over the ladder. Skye was laughing as John knocked Sheamus over the top rope to the floor and John was limping as he lifted a ladder over his head and Sheamus got to his feet as John threw the ladder onto Sheamus on the floor.

John grabbed the other ladder from the corner and set it up under the contract and climbed it as he was a fingertip away from grabbing the contract but Sheamus got back in the ring and landed the Brogue Kick knocking John off the ladder and tossed him out of the ring as Sheamus set up the ladder and climbed it as he reached for the contract but it was swinging above the ladder just out of reach. John got back in the ring as he climbed the ladder and met Sheamus there as he was hitting right hands knocking him down and John was grabbing the contract as Sheamus yanked him down and clubbed him in the back and got John on his shoulder as he went to toss him over the top rope but John got a head scissors sending Sheamus to the floor as he held onto the ropes.

John climbed the ladder and hopped one ladder rung at a take and grabbed the contract and before he could pull it down, Sheamus got back in the ring and tipped the ladder over and John bounced off the top rope and landed on the mat and Sheamus tossed the ladder down as he looked at John and grabbed him onto his shoulders. Sheamus went to toss John onto the ladder still bridged it in the ring and on the announcers' table but John escaped and went after Sheamus but Sheamus backdropped John and John hit his knee on the floor and Sheamus was setting up a ladder and John was on the ring apron as he was hitting Sheamus in the back.

John was grabbing Sheamus and Sheamus was hitting back elbows and Sheamus went for a right hand but John blocked and hit a couple of right hands and hit Sheamus onto the ladder and John grabbed Sheamus and went hit a suplex off the ladder in the ring and onto the ladder bridged at ringside. Sheamus blocked and was clubbing John in the back and was grabbing him as Sheamus climbed the ladder and hit John on the ladder and went to do it again but John blocked and hit a back elbow and was hitting right hands knocking Sheamus onto the bridged ladder and John flew down after him.

The ladder broke in half under Sheamus's weight and John struggled to get to his feet and rolled into the ring and pulled the ladder under the contract and John climbed the ladder and grabbed the contract as Sheamus crawled into the ring and grabbed the ladder as he tipped it over and John bounced off the second rope with his foot and rebounded with a kick to Sheamus's face. Then John re-climbed the ladder and got to the top as he unhooked down the contract for the win.

Skye got on her knees in relief as John dropped down off the ladder and was limping as he climbed on the top turnbuckle and looked at the contract as Skye got in the ring. John looked at Skye and got off the turnbuckle as the two hugged each other and Skye kissed John as she raised his arm in the air. John climbed the ladder and sat at the top as he was raising the contract in the air and Skye applauded for him and John climbed back down as he kissed Skye passionately.

Later after TLC was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room and their clothes were all over the floor as they were making love with Skye on top of John and had just finished as Skye collapsed on top of John.

The two were catching their breath as Skye rolled next to John.

"Oh, my God," Skye said as she wrapped her arm around John.

"Oh my God is right," John said. "Whoo, I needed that."

"Well, you're gonna get more once you become the WWE Champion. It's gonna be an odd coincidence that you're gonna facing the Miz for it since you been in a battle against him for the United States Championship."

"Could be, but somebody's gotta teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, and I think the girls and I should start teaching him a lesson tomorrow and the Miz won't see it coming. Have I ever told you how proud I was of you tonight?"

"I think you have."

"Well, I'll be saying it again once you become the WWE Champion and you're still my King of the Ring."

Then Skye got on top of John as she kissed him and John wrapped his arms around her as he was kissing her neck and switched sides with as they were making love again.


	161. Eerily Correct?

**Chapter 161: Eerily Correct?**

The next day, RAW was in Austin, Texas and Jasmine was walking inside the hotel restaurant when she saw John and Nicole sitting together at a table.

Jasmine smiled thinking of seeing John defeat Wade Barrett last night at TLC in a chair and pulling a dozen steel chairs burying Wade.

Then Jasmine walked over to John and Nicole at their table.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"What's up?" John said.

"So, how does it feel to have Wade Barrett and the Nexus off your ass for good?" Jasmine said.

"Oh, my God, last night was like a huge weight off our shoulders," Nicole said. "After months of the Nexus stalking us, it's over. I can breathe again."

"Yeah, but the Nexus being here is far from over, I was telling Nicole," John said.

"Well, with that out of the way," Jasmine said, "the girls and I can focus on finding out who the real leader of the Nexus is. He hasn't made any phone calls or nothing. I think somehow he's planning a new attack."

"On who?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know; hopefully he'll finally show his face."

"Well, it looks like you girls got your work cut out. Maybe you're getting closer."

"We are and we find out something, you and John will be the first to know."

"Good looking out," John said.

"Anytime, see you guys later."

"Bye," Nicole said as Jasmine walked away.

Later, RAW was on and the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with the WWE Championship belt over his shoulder. The Miz raised it up in the air as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"I don't think you heard him correctly," the Miz said. "He said, 'Still the WWE Champion, the Miz!' You all better get used to hearing, 'Still the WWE Champion, the Miz!' Doesn't it have such a nice ring to it? 'Still the WWE Champion, the Miz!' I know it's tough for you all to digest this. You were expecting something else, you were expecting the announcement…" Then the crowd chanted, "You suck!" "I get it, I get it. You were expecting the announcement of, 'The new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!' But that didn't happen now, did it? I beat Randy Orton, I put him through a table and now I'm…."

Then some wolf-howling music was playing and Alex Riley came out in some torn out clothing and chains.

"Miz, Miz," Alex said in a spooky voice, "it is I, the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am here to show you the error of your ways before it is too late. Behold your first ever WWE Title defense."

Then the video screen showed the Miz retaining the WWE Title over Jerry "the King" Lawler three weeks ago after Michael Cole cost Jerry the title.

"Error of my ways?" the Miz said. "I'm actually proud of what I did. I beat a WWE Hall of Famer and made sure he never be WWE Champion. I don't regret that moment and I certainly don't regret any actions I've ever done in the past. I actually believe that the fact that the reason…"

Then some more wolf-howling music was playing and Michael Cole came out in dark clothing and chains.

"Oh, my," Michael said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present and I quote, Miz, you need to change. Your actions from last night in the tables match versus Randy Orton were, although vintage, were extremely unacceptable. Miz, you retained your championship through nefarious means. Miz, you should be ashamed, you should be ashamed."

"No, no, no, no, no, that's where you're wrong," the Miz said. "The actions of a true champion are defined by one sentence and one sentence only. Are they still WWE Champion after the match? And yes, I was. That is all that matters. Randy Orton underestimated me and I beat him. So, I have something for Randy Orton, here's an image to put on your Christmas cards." Then the Miz raised the WWE Championship belt in the air. "Happy Holidays from the Miz."

Then some more wolf-howling music hit and the "Miz Girl" photo came on the video screen and her mouth was moved over a still photo.

"Miz, Miz, I am the Ghost of Christmas Future and I am very angry. You need to see the light and change your ways or the new number one contender John Morrison will beat you, beat you I say."

"Ghost of Christmas Future," the Miz said, "let me tell you something, I am the future, I am the face of this company, I am the most must-see champion in WWE history. Charles Dickens himself couldn't write a better story because I am the Miz and I'm…...awesome!"

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was resembling a sexy Santa Claus wearing a red strapless romper jumpsuit with a black leatherette belt and white fur, black ankle boots, and her hair curled.

John and Skye walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John had a microphone in his hand.

"Miz, I'm surprised," John said. "That was really stupid, even for you."

"Seriously, Miz," Skye said, "I think Charles Dickens will be very disappointed at this version of 'A Christmas Carol.' At least, he might wanna look at this version of the Ghost of Christmas Present and Future."

Then Skye twirled around in her outfit as John pointed at her with a smile.

"But to tell you the truth," John said, "I'm actually happy for your success. You know what? Because last night, I beat Sheamus; I climbed the ladder, I grabbed the contract and now I'm the new number one contender. That means that sometime soon, you and I are gonna fight for that title. And I got news for you, I beat you in the past, I beat you in the present and I know I can beat you in the future. When I do, I will become the new WWE Champion."

"Really?" Miz asked. "Really? Really? Really? Really? I beg to differ, John. I've always been better than you. You couldn't…"

Then Alex got in-between John and the Miz and then shoved John as John landed a right hand as Skye and the Miz got out of the ring. John was pounding on Alex and then Sheamus ran into the ring and John ducked a clothesline as John was hitting right hands and Sheamus kicked John's left knee and hit a back elbow.

Meanwhile, Alex got in Jerry "the King" Lawler's face ringside as Jerry hit a right hand as Michael Cole and C.M. Punk were yelling at him. The Miz helped Alex to his feet as Alex screamed at Jerry before walking away with the Miz. Sheamus was looking down at John as he left the ring and Skye got into the ring and checked on John as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "Can I have your attention, please? I've just received an email from the anonymous General Manager."

Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"Miz, tonight, you will collide with your ghosts from the past, present and future in a six-man tag match. You, Alex Riley, and King Sheamus versus John Morrison, Jerry Lawler, and...Randy Orton."_

Miz was screaming as he raised his title belt in the air and turned to walk away but Randy Orton snuck up behind him from the curtain and landed a clothesline. Randy was looking down at the Miz as John and Skye were in the ring smiling and Skye helped John out of the ring.

A little later, Skye was walking down the hallway after witnessing Melina slapping Natalya in the face after she defeated Alicia Fox and Eve Torres in a triple threat match to become the number one contender for the Divas' Championship.

"Melina," Skye said as she approached Melina. "What the hell was that about? What was that?"

"Skye, that is none of the business," Melina said as she tried to walk away but Skye grabbed her arm.

"No, it is my business. Why are you acting like this? Last week, you couldn't save Natalya after she was beaten up by Lay-Cool and now you slap her across the face? A few months ago, Lay-Cool was making fun of you and I think they made have gotten to you. Remember, they will never get the Divas' Championship as long as they keep acting like spoiled, little bitches."

"And that is what I'm after and no one is gonna stop me."

"I know what this is about, I know exactly what this is about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so jealous of all the attention the Angelic Coalition is getting, you want the Divas' Championship and quite frankly, you're jealous that John Morrison is with me and not you. Maybe you want that Divas' Championship to piss me off, so I'll challenge you for it and you'll try to steal John away from me."

Then Melina got in Skye's face and said,

"Maybe so."

Then Melina walked away as Skye shook her head.

A little later, John was in the locker room taping himself up when…

"What's up?" John said as he stood up when Randy Orton approached him.

"Nice match last night," Randy said. "Looks like you're the new number one contender for the WWE Title."

"Thanks, Randy. I saw your match last night against the Miz. That was bogus, bro."

"Yeah, about that. If you happen to win your championship match against the Miz, I just wanna give you fair warning, John, I'll be coming after you."

"Alright, if that happens, I'll be ready. I trust you'll be ready too."

"That's your first mistake: do not trust me."

Randy was still glaring as he walked out of the locker room as John continued to look at Randy.

Later, Skye was running backstage after witnessing C.M. Punk attack John Cena with a chair after defeating Dolph Ziggler. Somehow Skye had a funny feeling as she saw Punk getting into his hair as Josh Matthews was trying to get an interview with him.

"Excuse me, Punk, can you explain what was that all about between you and John Cena?" Josh asked,

"Well, that was the only thing Cena understand sis aggression," Punk said. "Last night, he brutalizes Wade Barrett with a steel chair. Tonight, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Then Punk got into his car and drove away.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God," Skye said as she covered her mouth. "It can't be."

Then Skye immediately ran before running into John Morrison.

"Whoa, Skye, are you all right?" John said. "I was looking all over for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skye said quickly as she was catching her breath.

"Well, we gotta get going for the six-man tag team match. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Listen to me very carefully," Skye said. "I don't know if you saw what happened recently but I think I know who the real leader of the Nexus is; but I'll tell you after the match, okay?"

"Okay, I get what you're saying; come on."

Then John and Skye walked away.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Randy Orton and Jerry "the King" Lawler versus the Miz, Alex Riley and Sheamus.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Miz were in the ring but Miz made the tag to Alex and the two had words for each other as Randy kicked Alex in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle before hitting a few European uppercuts and Randy dragged Alex to the middle of the ring as he landed a knee drop to the chest and made the tag to John. John kicked Alex in the midsection and hit a right hand sending Alex to the corner and John whipped Alex to the corner and John hit a clothesline before hitting a European uppercut sending Alex to the corner and Alex kicked John in the midsection before John kicked him back and hit a right hand.

John held onto Alex as he made the tag to Jerry and Jerry kicked Alex in the midsection and was hitting left hands before he landed a dropkick and Jerry grabbed Alex as Alex kicked him in the midsection and landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and hit Jerry's head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Miz. Alex held on as Miz kicked Jerry in the midsection and grabbed him as he went for a right hand but Jerry blocked and hit a right hand of his own and held onto Miz as Jerry made the tag to Randy and Miz was trying to get away as Randy chased him out and back in the ring.

Miz made the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus looked at Miz and back at Randy as he slowly entered the ring and the two circled around the ring as they locked up and Sheamus got Randy in the corner before a break and went for a right hand but Randy ducked and was kicking Sheamus before hitting his head on the turnbuckle twice. Then Randy made the tag to Jerry and Jerry was hitting right hand and Sheamus kicked Jerry in the midsection and landed a hard forearm twice before hitting a head butt and kicked Jerry in the midsection as the referee was holding back Sheamus as Alex hit a right hand to Jerry and the referee was busy with John and Randy as Sheamus covered Jerry for a two count.

Sheamus applied an armlock stretching Jerry's neck and Jerry got to his feet as he was punching Sheamus in the midsection and Sheamus hit a knee to the midsection and Sheamus whipped Jerry to the corner and went for a splash but Jerry moved out of the way as Sheamus hit shoulder-first onto the turnbuckle and Jerry made the tag to John and John hit a few clotheslines before bouncing off the ropes and landed a heel kick. John clutched onto his knee as Skye was worried and John went after Sheamus in the corner but Sheamus hit a back elbow and went for a slam but John was hitting some back elbows and went to whip Sheamus to the corner but Sheamus reversed and went for a splash but John moved out of the way and landed the Flying Chuck kick.

John went for the Starship Pain but Alex went after John and John knocked him off the ring apron and John once again went for Starship Pain but Sheamus hit John's injured knee and John's head bounced off the turnbuckle and Sheamus made the tag to Miz. Miz stomped on John and was hitting elbow drops to John's injured knee and looked at Jerry as he slammed down John's knee and John crawled to the corner as Miz went after him and John kicked Miz in the midsection and Miz kicked John in the head and stomped on his chest as he held onto the top rope. Miz made the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus grabbed John's leg as he hit an elbow drop on John's knee and applied a leglock and Sheamus let go as he hit a knee drop and applied another leglock before John flipped him out of the hold and John was clutching onto his knee as Sheamus made the tag to Alex.

John tried to make a tag but Alex stopped him and dragged John to the middle of the ring and held onto his leg as he slammed his knee down on the mat and John was crawling clutching his knee as Alex hit a right hand and was stomping on John before the referee pulled him away and John got to his feet as Alex grabbed his leg. John was holding onto the top rope as Alex pulled him off and made the tag to Miz and Alex held on as Miz kicked him in the back of John's injured knee and then hit a knee as Miz put John's leg on the bottom rope and was leaping on the bottom rope hitting John's knee twice.

Miz went for another slam but John kicked him out of the ring and tried to go for a tag but Miz quickly got back in the ring and stopped John as he dragged him and held on before making the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus kicked John in the chest and looked down at John as he stomped on his knee. Then Sheamus grabbed John as he was pounding on his chest and covered for a two count and applied a leglock as John was hitting right hands and a couple of kicks to the head and John popped up as he landed an enziguri to the head and Sheamus landed an elbow drop to the back and Sheamus grabbed John by his hair and applied a chinlock as John was looking at his tag partners.

Skye was looking straight at John as she was rallying him and Sheamus slammed him down as he was showing off and grabbed John's leg as he applied a half Boston crab and Jerry walked over to the other side of the ring and got in to the distract the referee and Randy attacked Sheamus from behind. Sheamus stomped on John's back and then knocked Jerry off the ring apron and looked at Randy as he smiled and Sheamus grabbed John as John landed a kick to the head and both men were down and Sheamus made the tag to Miz as John made the tag to Randy before Miz could stop him.

Randy landed a couple of clotheslines and ducked a right hand before Miz bounced off the ropes and Randy landed a snap powerslam and an Olympic Slam as Miz rolled onto the ring apron and Randy grabbed him as he landed the elevated spike DDT off the second rope for the cover but Sheamus broke the count. John got into the ring and landed a cross body as he and Sheamus tumbled over the top rope and Randy was stalking Miz as he pounded on the mat and went for the RKO but Alex snuck in as Randy landed the RKO on him and Miz then blindsided Randy with a kick to the head that sent Randy flying to the corner.

Jerry made a blind-tag and was hitting right hands as Miz went behind Jerry and went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Randy landed the RKO on Miz from behind with the referee preoccupied with Alex and Jerry made the cover on Miz for the win.

Randy got into the ring as he and Jerry hugged each other as raised each other's arms in the air and Randy got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Skye helped John to his feet.

Skye was quickly walking back to the Angelic Coalition's locker room after telling John the whole story of C.M. Punk possibly being the leader of the Nexus after attacking John Cena. Skye was breathing with anticipation as she entered the Coalition's locker room and said,

"Guys, I think I know…"

"We know," Christina said. "We saw what happened."

"I really don't wanna believe this, I don't. C.M. Punk just said it, 'Tonight, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine.' When he said those words, it hit me."

"You really think he's the real leader of the Nexus?" Destiny said. "If so, why?"

"If he is," Shayna said. "I would love nothing more than to kick his ass."

"Wait a minute," Jasmine said, "Vickie Guerrero just said that on Smackdown, she and Dolph face John Cena, which will be the day. What if C.M. Punk shows his face there?"

"Then that might be the perfect opportunity to see if he was making those calls to Wade Barrett," Madison said.

"Wait a minute," Shayna said, "Wade Barrett and the Nexus never did show up on RAW. Do you think the Nexus knows that C.M. Punk was pulling their strings the whole time?"

Then a thought came into Skye's mind…

_(Flashback: October 25th, 2010 in Green Bay, Wisconsin)_

_Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were in the locker room as Justin and Heath were holding the Tag Team Championship belts after defeating John and David Otunga when David was ordered to lay down in the ring. Then David walked in the locker room and said,_

_"Wade, can we talk for a moment?"_

_"Sure, go ahead," Wade said._

_"Alone?"_

_"Give us a moment, guys."_

_Then Justin and Heath walked out of the locker room._

_"Why do you do that to me?" David asked. "You didn't just take away my tag team title, you made me lay down in front of everybody. You humiliated me."_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way, David," Wade said._

_"How else am I supposed to feel? Come on, man, let's be honest. You couldn't get the job done last night. So to take the focus off of yourself, you're trying to embarrass me. I don't think that's the road you wanna go down. I might feel resentful, I might decide to tell the world why we really attacked Undertaker last night."_

_"That's an interesting point. Gentlemen, why don't you come on in."_

_Then Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris walked inside the locker room wearing Nexus t-shirts._

_"Now David, I know you're familiar with Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris," Wade said. "Despite what happened last week, I decided to officially induct these two as the newest members of the Nexus. Now that's gonna achieve two things. Number one, it makes the Nexus stronger than ever; and number two, it means we're now at liberty at ending anyone's career whenever we choose. I truly understand your frustrations, David, but you know the deal: you're either Nexus or against us and you gotta make that choice right now."_

_Husky and Michael were staring at David and Davis said, _

_"I'm Nexus._

_"Well, I'm very pleased about that," Wade said. "Keep up the excellent work, David._

_Then David walked out of the locker room._

_(Back to the present: December 20, 2010)_

"Skye?" Christina said. "Skye, what is it?"

"Oh, my God," Skye said. "I remember what David Otunga back in October after the Nexus buried the Undertaker at Bragging Rights and three weeks after Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris caused John to lose and join the Nexus. David said he might tell the world why they really attacked Undertaker last night. He never did."

"Oh, my God," Madison said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, guys," Jasmine said. "I need time to put all of this together since we're off for Christmas. If C.M. Punk is really the leader of the Nexus, I'll give you guys the whole story with clues."

"You do that, Jasmine," Destiny said.

"I can't take much more of this," Skye said as she sat down. "He must've been stalking me because I couldn't get back together with him."

"Skye," Shayna said, "do not let your crazy ass ex-boyfriend get to you. Jasmine will figure this whole thing out. If your accusations are correct, we are gonna put our heads together and stop the Nexus once and for all."

"I hope so."


	162. Surprise Attack Thanks to A Premonition

**Chapter 162: Surprise Attack Thanks to A Premonition**

Smackdown was in San Antonio, Texas and Kofi was teaming up with Rey Mysterio against Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger.

Skye was in a dark room with a light shone on her sleeping all alone in a bed filled white sheets. The vision was zooming towards her as a hand touched Skye's shoulder and Skye opened her eyes to see a standing figure watching over her. Skye jumped as the figure said,

"You know."

"Okay, who are you?" Skye said as she jumped out of the bed.

Skye backed away and went to run away until the person got in her way and Skye recognized who it was.

"Eddie?" Skye said. "Eddie Guerrero? What…what is going on?"

"You know," Eddie said as he was walking around. "You know it's C.M. Punk, he's the real leader of the Nexus. He's out for revenge against everyone who has did him wrong, turned against him."

"Turned against him? Nobody has turned against him and if I'm on his list of people who did him wrong, I was the one who broke up with him when he started acting crazy."

"You were right about him all along. He was using Joey Mercury to get John Morrison to join the Straight Edge Society just so they can be a tag team again and you can break up with him. That way you and Punk can be together."

"Well, the dirty scheme didn't work, did it? Oh, my God…oh, my God."

"You're getting there, Skye; you're beginning to pick up the pieces of why C.M. Punk would put together the Nexus… and John Cena is not the intended target."

Then Skye turned around to see Eddie gone.

"Oh, my God, maybe Eddie is right. Maybe John Cena is not the intended target."

Then the dream faded when…

"Skye, Skye," John said as he was waking up Skye.

Skye was stirring and opened her eyes as she immediately got up.

"Are you okay?" John said.

"I have to tell Jasmine something," Skye said. "Something I think she needs to know."

Later, Smackdown was on in San Antonio, Texas and it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Rey Mysterio versus Jack Swagger and Alberto Del Rio. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rey and Alberto were in the ring and Kofi & Jack started exchanging words as they got into the ring and started shoving each other as Kofi was about to get out of the ring but Jack shoved him out and the referee pushed Jack away as Alberto attacked Rey from behind and was punching him away as the referee was busy with Kofi. Alberto landed a snap mare and tried to take off Rey's mask as Rochelle got on the ring apron and the referee was busy with her as Alberto kicked Rey in the back and covered for a two count and Alberto dragged Rey to the corner as Jack made a tag and Jack punched Rey in the midsection.

Alberto kicked Rey off as Jack hit a right hand and grabbed Rey by his arm as Jack made the tag back to Alberto and Jack held on as Alberto stomped on Rey and whipped Rey to the corner but Rey floated over Alberto and bounced off the ropes as he landed a head scissors takedown and made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring as he charged at Alberto in the corner hitting him with a flying forearm for a two count. Kofi grabbed Alberto and made the tag to Rey as Kofi landed an atomic drop and Rey leaped on the top rope and landed a seated senton for a two count and Rey made the tag back to Kofi and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Rey flipped over Alberto and shoved him as Kofi landed a dropkick for the cover but Jack broke up the count.

The referee was busy with Jack as Alberto landed a knee to the midsection and went for a low dropkick but Kofi ducked and Alberto went through the ropes to the floor and Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi ducked again and Rey low-bridged Jack to the floor and Rey & Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed double crossbodys on Alberto and Jack. Rochelle and Shayna high-fived each other and Rey grabbed Alberto as he tossed him back into the ring and Alberto distracted the referee as Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and Jack tripped him and Rey fell on the mat and Alberto dragged Rey to the middle and covered for a two count.

Alberto applied a rear chinlock and Rey got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and Alberto took down Rey and kicked him in the midsection as he covered for a two count and Alberto made the tag to Jack and held onto Rey as Jack hit him in the spine and hit a double axe handle before landing a scoop slam. Then Jack backed away as he landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and Jack argued with the referee as he grabbed Rey and applied a bearhug and Rey was hitting knees to the midsection and was hitting right hands to break out of the hold and bounced off the ropes as he kicked Jack in the face.

Rey climbed over Jack's shoulder as he tried to make to Kofi and Jack stopped him and tossed him to the corner and Jack charged at Rey as Rey landed a drop toe hold sending Jack face first onto the middle turnbuckle and Rey made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a cross body and Kofi was landing chops to the chest and hit a standing dropkick sending Jack to the corner. Kofi went after Jack but Jack kicked away Kofi and landed a boot to the face for a two count and Jack grabbed Kofi by his hair as he made the tag to Alberto and Jack held on as Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he landed a back suplex for a two count and Alberto was showing off as he was mocking Kofi.

Kofi was hitting a couple of back elbows as Alberto kicked him in the midsection and Alberto choked Kofi with his boot on the bottom rope and the referee pulled him away as Jack was hitting a couple of cheap shots and Alberto grabbed Kofi as Jack made a tag and Alberto held onto Kofi as Jack clubbed Kofi in the back. Jack grabbed Kofi by his hair and applied an inverted headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he tried to make the tag to Rey but Jack clubbed Kofi in the back and grabbed him as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped Kofi to the corner but Kofi landed on his feet and landed a springboard crossbody.

Both men were down as Kofi was crawling to make the tag to Rey and Jack grabbed Kofi's ankle but decided to make the tag to Alberto allowing Kofi to make the tag to Rey and Rey climbed on the top turnbuckle as he landed a seated senton on Alberto and Rey bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline and landed a springboard DDT a for two count and Rey waited for Alberto to get up as he landed a kick to the head for a nearfall. Rey grabbed Alberto but Alberto shoved Rey to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Rey bounced off the ropes and Alberto landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and kicked Rey in the head and looked down at Rey as he went for a scoop slam but Rey escaped and kicked Alberto in the back sending Alberto to the middle rope.

Rey went for the 619 as Jack made the tag and got into the ring as he knocked Rey for a two count and Jack grabbed Rey as he went for the gut wrench powerbomb but Rey countered and bounced off the ropes as he landed a wheelbarrow arm drag sending Jack to the middle rope. Alberto got into the ring and Rey landed a drop toe hold sending Alberto to the middle rope as both men were in position for the 619 Rey bounced off the ropes as he landed the 619 on Jack and Alberto dodged it and Kofi got into the ring as he tossed Alberto out of the ring and landed the Trouble in Paradise on Jack as Rey leaped on the top rope and landed a splash for the win.

Rochelle and Shayna hugged each other and got into the ring with Kofi and Kofi helped Rey to his feet and the referee raised their arms in the air along with Rochelle and Shayna. Rochelle hugged Kofi as Shayna hugged Rey and the two men hugged each other as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Kofi got back down and stood next to Rey as Rey hugged him and Rey got back down as they continued to celebrate along with Shayna and Rochelle.

Later, Skye and Jasmine ran out of the arena as they were heading for C.M. Punk's car since they had the go ahead with Punk possibly making another attack on John Cena since he had his match against Dolph Ziggler.

As they approached the car, Jasmine opened the door since it was already unlocked and began to look inside.

"Come on, Jasmine, find it," Skye said.

Jasmine was looking all over in the car: the glove box, the center console, and under the seats. Skye opened the trunk and found Punk's bags as she opened each one and was looking through.

"Did you find it?" Jasmine said.

"No, did you?" Skye said.

"No, he must've left it in the hotel room."

Then Jasmine's cell phone was buzzing as she received a text message and it said,

"Couldn't find it…."

"Damn it!" Jasmine said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"The cell phone is not in Punk's hotel room either. He must've hid it somewhere else."

"I can't find it in his bags either."

"I don't get it. He made a phone call to Wade Barrett days before TLC and hasn't made any phone calls since."

"Unless he was making other phone calls to other members of the Nexus; we haven't got a chance to search their cell phones. That's probably why they never showed up on RAW last night. I'm telling you, C.M. Punk is behind all this."

Then Jasmine's cell phone was buzzing again as she received another text message and Jasmine read,

"Punk has made his attack on John Cena and he is on his way out of the arena."

"Shit! We gotta bail now," Skye said.

Skye immediately zipped up all of Punk's bags as Jasmine quickly got out of the car and Skye closed the trunk as the two ran back inside the arena.

Skye and Jasmine were walking backstage when suddenly, they saw C.M. Punk walking out of the hallway and the two quickly hid inside a box. Skye and Jasmine peeked as they saw Punk walk out of the arena and out of sight.

"That was close," Jasmine said.

"Come on, we gotta go back and tell the girls," Skye said.

Then the girls ran away.


	163. An Angelic Christmas

**Chapter 163: An Angelic Christmas**

With everything that was going on with the Nexus and other things, it hasn't stopped the Angelic Coalition from spending Christmas with their families.

John and Skye were spending Christmas with John's family in Palos Verdes, California as Skye and her cousin Hayley were singing "Do You Hear What I Hear?" in front of their families.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb,_  
_Do you see what I see?_  
_Way up in the sky, little lamb,_  
_Do you see what I see?_  
_A star, a star, dancing in the night_  
_With a tail as big as a kite_  
_With a tail as big as a kite_

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,_  
_Do you hear what I hear?_  
_Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,_  
_Do you hear what I hear?_  
_A song, a song, high above the trees_  
_With a voice as big as the sea_  
_With a voice as big as the sea_

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,_  
_Do you know what I know?_  
_In your palace warm, mighty king,_  
_Do you know what I know?_  
_A Child, a Child shivers in the cold_  
_Let us bring Him silver and gold_  
_Let us bring Him silver and gold_

_Said the king to the people everywhere,_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_Pray for peace, people everywhere_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_The Child, the child, sleeping in the night_  
_He will bring us goodness and light_  
_He will bring us goodness and light_

Then everyone applauded as Skye and Hayley and everybody said their praises as Skye walked up to John and hugged him.

"You did such a good job," John whispered in Skye's ear.

"Thank you," Skye said.

Then John and Skye kissed each other passionately.

Evan and Jasmine were over in St. Louis, Missouri along with Destiny and Jasmine's family as Jasmine and Destiny were opening their presents.

Jasmine opened her present and inside a long black velvet box was a cubic zirconia sterling silver pendant star charm necklace.

"Mmm, hot stuff, Evan," Destiny said.

"I'll say," Alex said.

"Oh, Evan," Jasmine said as she took out the necklace from the box. "You know how much I love stars."

"I saw this at a store and immediately thought of you," Evan said.

"Thank you."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other as Evan unhooked the necklace and put it around Jasmine's neck as he hooked it back on.

"Oh, my God," Destiny said. "I could totally see Jasmine wear that necklace out."

"Well, let me see what my stepbrother got you," Jasmine said.

Destiny opened her present and inside a small black velvet box was a sterling silver snowflake pendant.

"Wow, now I'll say," Jasmine said.

"This is beautiful," Destiny said. "How do you know that I love snowflakes?"

"A little birdie told me," Alex said.

"I'll bet I know who that is. Thank you."

Then Destiny and Alex hugged each other as Evan and Jasmine smiled at the two.

Kofi and Shayna were in Miami celebrating Christmas with their families as Shayna was watching Kofi and her brothers Calvin and Marcus playing video games as her mother, Sarah, walked up to her.

"Oh, Shay," Sarah said, "you don't know how happy I am to see you happily married to such a wonderful man. He certainly gets along with everybody."

"Well, I realized how amazing a marriage can be when you've been with someone for two years and now married for five months. I guess I could say I consider myself lucky."

"Hey, your father and I have married twenty-six years and we're still learning about each other. I've always known you would be the first of my children to walk down the aisle."

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

Christina was spending Christmas in Houston with her husband, Josh, her parents Julia and Austin, her two sisters Natasha & Lisa and two brothers Shawn and Garrett along with Madison, her parents Johanna & Rod and her brother Andrew as they were gathered around the table for a big Christmas dinner.

Rod stood up as he tipped his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.

"I definitely would like to say this is the most amazing Christmas yet because not only my oldest daughter has gotten married finally," Rod said as everyone laughed, "and also her friend Madison is here as well, my whole family is here celebrating it together especially when Christina and her friends came to Texas for Tribute to the Troops. That meant a lot to me for you people showing your appreciation for our Troops."

"Well, it's always something to look forward to every year," Christina said, "especially when it was in Texas and I am Texas girl through and through. And yes, I'm also happily married to Josh which I'm very happy about."

"I'll drink to that," Josh said as everyone laughed.

Madison was mostly quiet but happy that her family and Christina's family were getting along; but the one Christmas present she hoped to get was someone to spend Christmas with. She thought she had a chance with a couple of days, but to no avail.

With the new year coming up, Madison hoped she would finally get her chance.


	164. All is Revealed, Part One

**Chapter 164: All is Revealed, Part One**

RAW was in Albany, New York and on that night, John was facing Alex Riley and Mark was facing Tyson Kidd.

Nicole was at the arena talking on her cell phone when Skye and Jasmine walked up to her and Nicole ended the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Nicole said.

"Alright, it took all week to figure this whole thing out," Jasmine said, "and I got every single clue, every single detail as to why we think C.M. Punk is the real leader of the Nexus."

"Wow, you do?"

"Hey, I graduated with honors in high school and Evan likes a girl with brains."

"Are you able to handle this, Skye?"

"Maybe," Skye said. "If Eddie Guerrero is right about this, I really wouldn't know what to think."

"I think you'll handle it just fine. You just gotta find Punk's weakest link."

"I hope so."

Then Skye walked away.

"Do what you gotta do," Nicole said.

"I will," Jasmine said.

Then Nicole and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Then RAW was on and John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a grey leopard print corset lacing top, black leather pants and her hair curled.

John saluted to the crowd as he and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John raised his arms in the air and was pumping himself up and Nicole asked for a microphone and gave it to John.

"You see that last week's excitement has carried over to tonight," John said. "You guys ever notice that every time somebody comes down that ramp on Monday Night RAW, they just get a microphone and talk about what happened last week. You know what? Tonight, I'm gonna do the exact same thing because I'm about a little bit upset about what happened last week. Last week was great, it started off just like tonight; you guys are excited, some of you are happy to see me, some of you are indifferent, that's okay. Lot of energy in the room. We were fresh off the heels of TLC, Vickie Guerrero came out, there was the impromptu roast of Vickie Guerrero. It was a party, but alas, every party has its pooper. And right after a match with Dolph Ziggler, this happened."

Then the video screen showed C.M. Punk attacking John Cena with a chair after John's victory over Dolph Ziggler and Punk walked away.

"Considered the party officially pooped on," John said. "I brought on this upon myself, I know why they cheer because I did bring this upon myself. For those who don't know, in my relentless pursuit of the Nexus, I admit I accidentally spilled C.M. Punk's diet soda. I know, I know. Seriously, it was an accident. I do feel bad about it. I did send the guy back 75 cents, $1.25 in some of the vending machines. I apologize. And I also understand that I was so out of line in spilling his diet soda from the RAW commentary table that I understand why he came down and met me on Smackdown to do this."

Then the video screen showed that after John was victorious in the handicap match against Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero, Nicole blocked Vickie's way as John went for an Attitude Adjustment on Vickie and Punk attacked John with a chair again.

"All calorie-free frustration aside," John said, "do you guys have any idea how much energy it took to lift Vickie Guerrero that high? C.M. Punk, I cannot replace that famous diet soda, but I can allow you a chance to air your grievances. Let's bring out C.M. Punk, allow him to be heard."

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Wow, everybody, it's John Cena," Punk said. "He comes out here every Monday night, he's excitable, he throws his hat at somebody, everybody loves it. I am is so impressed at how you do that. You get all of these people to believe that you're that friendly, smiling everyday man when I know the truth. And the truth, John Cena, is that you're thoughtless, you're heartless and above all else, you are dishonest. I'm sure there's millions of people worldwide, including yourself and your wife, would love to believe that this is about a spilled diet soda; but John, this goes way beyond my spilled diet soda, yeah." Then the fans chanted "You Suck!" "John, you were fired from the WWE, you were gone. You gave a very tear-inducing speech in the middle of the ring about how you were finally going to see your mom and hang out with your little brother and you said you were going to go away. You were going to be a man of your word, but what happened? You came back later that night, you came back the next week and you came back the next week showing all of these people who aren't intelligent enough to see through your façade when I've known all along that your word is absolutely worthless. And then there's TLC; you have the man beaten, Wade Barrett. A very tough individual and you have him beaten in a chairs match, but that's not good enough for you. You don't take the high ground, you can't ride off into the sunset with your victory. You dragged the man off to the side of the stage and you drop fifteen steel chairs on him and I wanna know exactly why you think that's acceptable behavior. I wanna know why you think that it's okay to show up the next night on RAW and humiliate the poor guy…."

"That is boulderdash," John said. "Fifteen steel chairs, that's insane. It was.…..twenty-three steel chairs. And in case you forgot, Wade Barrett and the Nexus gave me about 5,000 beat downs, made me their personal slave and ended my career."

"Ooh, you wanna talk about ended careers, you hypocrite? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You ended the career of his good friend Dave Batista. John, John, look at me when I'm talking to you. This is a real occurring pattern with you. Once again, you have the man beaten. Last Man Standing, he verbally submits, how humiliating; the match is won. But no, you A.A. him off a car through a very steel ramp that I'm sitting on which facilitated the end of his career. Now we're talking about Vickie Guerrero. You know, I'm surprised the lovely Vickie Guerrero doesn't up and quit based on all the abuse you heap on her. It's not just the physical things to the Wade Barretts and Dave Batistas. But it's the name-calling, it's the mental abuse to somebody who is gorgeous and beautiful as Vickie Guerrero."

"Gorgeous and beautiful?" Nicole said. "Even though she lost some weight, she's still considered fat. And the last time I checked, when you cashed in your Money-in-the-Bank contract against Edge to win the World Heavyweight Championship two years ago, she was pissed at you and now you're standing up for her? Wow, I didn't know the name-calling would piss you off two years later. And also, if I remember correctly, 'Eddie's Angels' were the one that made Vickie Guerrero quit because she couldn't stand us. I don't know about your relationship with your 'good friend' Dave Batista, but as far as I'm concerned, every word that comes out of your mouth is bull."

"It's the this, it's the that," John said. "Okay, C.M. Punk is gonna play Mr. Finger-Pointer. Well, one: Dave Batista broke my neck. Two, he showed up on RAW the next night and quit on his own terms. And C, I didn't just single out Vickie Guerrero. In case you haven't been watching for the past eight years, I talk about everybody. Michael Cole, Michael Cole has an anonymous fetish with Justin Bieber and he has the word "The Miz" manscaped right below his belly button. Me, look at me, I look like the crazy sex child of the Incredible Hulk and Grimace. And then there's you."

"Yeah, and then there's me who happens to not be laughing," Punk said. "I don't know if you noticed that. You're not funny. This is all gonna stop, no, you know I'm right. John, you know I'm right. You will change, I'm gonna facilitate that change, this is all gonna stop. John, look at me, the first two attacks, those were warning shots. I'm just letting you know that finally somebody's standing up to your ruthless, barbaric ways. Your phony Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect isn't gonna cut it anymore. Okay, I know the real you and it's gonna stop."

"It doesn't sound like anything stopping anytime soon. You see, you out there talking a really big game with your theories, and I'm this and I'm that. The brilliant thing about WWE is you don't have to sit through the People's Court, you don't have to shake hands with Judge Joe Brown, but two people have a difference of opinion, they have a brilliant place to settle it: right here in front of the entire WWE Universe. So are you going to sit up there and talk all night or you wanna come down here and dance so we get this over with?"

"Oh, we could do this live on Monday Night RAW right here in Albany, right? Thank you for so-so-predictable, John Cena. You see, this isn't the John Cena Show tonight, this is the C.M. Punk Show. And this is not happening on your terms, this is happening on my terms. So sometime tonight, it'll be me standing in that ring calling you out. I'm gonna call you out. John, I want you to know, if you think that the last two weeks, those attacks with the steel chair, if you think that was shocking, if you were surprised, I've got a real eye-opener for you later tonight. The real surprise happens later tonight and I promise you, John, it's a night you will never forget. But you were right at the top of the hour, this is Monday Night RAW, this is about fun! So on behalf of myself, C.M. Punk, to you and yours, John Cena, I would like to wish you and your fans watching all over the world, a very, very Happy New Year."

Punk did a mock salute towards John as John and Nicole shook their heads as the Angelic Coalition watched from their locker room.

"Oh, I get it," Skye said. "He knew, he knew John Cena would be the one to stop the Nexus. He just said it, 'Showing all of these people who aren't intelligent enough to see through your façade when I've _known_ all along that your word is absolutely worthless.' I mean, I can't even believe Punk would bring Batista and Vickie Guerrero into this. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nicole just said it about Vickie Guerrero," Madison said. "As for Batista…Wait a minute. Didn't Delancey recall a conversation between Batista and Punk after Wrestlemania last year?"

"Oh, my God, oh, my God." Then Skye had her head in her hands. "That would explain the text message Rochelle got. Do you think Batista is involved in this?"

"How could he be involved in this?" Destiny said. "John Cena just said he quit the WWE on his own terms."

"Yeah, but Rochelle's text message said, 'You may have gotten the last laugh, but pretty soon, you won't be laughing no more.' Remember, she made Batista sign the divorce papers on Smackdown and so-called 'chose' Rey Mysterio over him."

"Do you really think the Nexus could be coming after her?" Shayna said, "Or maybe Rey Mysterio?"

"He's probably on his hit list," Christina said. "He was the one who shaved his head."

"It's coming together, guys," Jasmine said. "John Cena is not an intended target because he never did anything to C.M. Punk and Nicole just said that every word coming out of Punk's mouth is bullshit. He's using John Cena as an excuse to go after the people who did him wrong. If C.M. Punk does reveal himself as the real leader of the Nexus, we're in for a long battle."

"He said he's gonna call John Cena out and he has a real eye-opener for later tonight, the real surprise. We know what's coming."

A little later, the Miz and Alex Riley were in the locker room as the Miz was admiring his WWE Championship belt.

"I'm gonna teach Jerry Lawler a lesson tonight," the Miz said. "Do you have an idea of what cause you're gonna teach John Morrison. Do you understand the magnitude of your match against John Morrison? John Morrison beat Sheamus in a ladder to become the number one contender for my WWE Championship."

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat him," Alex said. "I'm gonna pin him one, two, three."

"No, no, no, that's not good enough. You need to beat John Morrison so he can't stand. You need to beat him so badly that he'll never want to face me, ever."

"I got it, I can do it. Is that what you're gonna do to Lawler tonight."

"No, I'm going to pick apart the Hall of Famer bit by bit, inch by inch. I'm gonna humiliate Lawler. I'm gonna make him crawl on his hands and knees and beg me for mercy. And if there's anything left of John Morrison after you're done with him, I'll do the same to him."

Then John and Skye walked inside the locker room.

"You guys are something else," John said. "Miz, if I learned anything from tagging with you all these years, is that you're a gamer, man. You like to do it big, take chances. So why don't we make tonight interesting. How about this: I beat your boy Riley, I get to pick the stipulation of and when we have our championship match."

"Uh, that's great, twinkle toes," Alex said, "but what happens if…well, let's just say when I win the match?"

"'When I win the match?' How many times a day does someone looks at you and just say 'Duh!' Seriously though, man, if you beat him, I should just probably be fired. But if Riley beats me, I forfeit my number one contendership."

"Wait, you forfeit?" Miz said. "You will no longer be the number one contender?"

"That's what forfeit means. If lose, I'm no longer number one contendership."

"That's an interesting stipulation, man."

"What do you say?"

"Deal."

"Well, this is gonna be awesome."

Then John walked away as Skye smiled at the Miz and followed John.

"Do you understand the magnitude of this match now?" the Miz asked Alex.

"Yes, yes," Alex said.

Then it was time for the match between John and Alex.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing an indigo mini dress with bandage style shaping seams and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and then John got back down as the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Alex Riley following him. The two walked down the ramp as they were talking trash and Alex got into the ring and the Miz got on the ring apron as he was talking strategy to Alex and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Alex circled around the ring as they locked up and John twisted Alex's arm as he went behind him and Alex hit a back elbow as he was hitting a couple of right hands and was talking trash as John hit a couple of right hands and Alex stumbled to the corner as John was punching him. John looked at the Miz as he ducked a clothesline and landed a backbreaker and a side Russian legsweep as the Miz got on the ring apron and John made the cover for a two count and the Miz was distracting John as Alex attacked him from behind and kicked him in the midsection before hitting his head on the turnbuckle before whipping him hard to the corner and landing a clothesline for a two count.

Alex grabbed John and landed a scoop slam for a two count and applied a side headlock and John got to his feet as he punched Alex in the midsection and landed a right hand as he went to whip Alex to the ropes but Alex reversed and John missed a clothesline as Alex executed a side slam for a nearfall. Alex stomped on John twice before applying a corner foot choke and Alex grabbed John as he whipped him to the corner hard and landed a clothesline for a near fall and Alex was talking to the Miz as the Miz was frustrated and Alex applied a headlock stretching John's arm and John got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to break out of the hold.

Alex went for a right hand but John blocked and hit a couple of right hands as he ducked a clothesline and landed another right hand and John bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes again and landed a heel kick and John kicked Alex in the midsection and went to whip him to the corner but Alex reversed. Alex charged into a boot to the face and John went for the Flying Chuck kick but the Miz yanked him down as the referee saw it but didn't call for a disqualification but instead sent to the Miz to the back as Alex rolled up John for a two count as Skye waved goodbye.

Then John landed the Flying Chuck kick and waited for Alex to get up as John bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee strike to the face for the win.

The Miz didn't walk to the back as he was looking on with peril and Skye got into the ring and raised John's arm in the air along with the referee. John left the ring and shook hands with Jerry "The King" Lawler as he told that his WWE Championship match against the Miz will be next week and it will be Falls Count Anywhere.

Skye heard what John said as she walked to the other side of the ring and shouted at the Miz, "Did you hear that? Next week on RAW, a Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship!" as she and John smiled.

A little later, it was time for the match between Mark and Tyson Kidd.

Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a pink, black and grey striped spaghetti strap dress, black strap studded platform heels and her hair in pigtails.

Mark and Jasmine walked down the ramp as they were slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Mark raised his arms in the air as Jasmine leaned on the ropes and raised the peace sign and Tyson Kidd's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with his new bodyguard Jackson Andrews following him. Tyson and Jackson walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as Tyson leaped into the ring and onto the turnbuckle as he stared at the crowd. He got back down as Jackson stared at Mark as the referee kept the two men separated and Jasmine & Jackson left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Tyson went behind Mark and was clubbing him in the back to no avail but Mark turned around and landed a head butt and landed a clothesline and hit a right hand as Tyson stumbled to the corner and Mark whipped him to the corner hard and Mark smiled as Jasmine applauded for him and Mark looked at Jackson as he landed a scoop slam on Jasmine. Mark stood over Tyson and went for a butt splash but Tyson rolled out of the way and bounced off the ropes as he landed a low dropkick and was stomping away on Mark before landing a knee drop and applied a front facelock.

Mark came to his feet and tossed Tyson to the mat and landed a clothesline as Tyson crawled to the corner and Mark went for a splash but ran into both feet to the face and Tyson climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Mark caught him and landed the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

Jasmine got into the ring and hugged Mark as she raised his arm in the air along with the referee and Mark looked at Jackson as Jackson got into the ring and Jasmine backed away to the corner as Mark and Jackson went face-to-face. Mark then backed away and Jackson kicked him in the midsection as Jasmine quickly got out of the ring and Jackson whipped Mark for a clothesline but Mark ducked and grabbed Jackson as he landed the World's Strongest Slam.

Jasmine applauded for Mark as she got back in the ring and hit a high five as Jasmine looked at Jackson with a smile. Mark raised his arms in the air as Jackson rolled out of the ring and Jasmine waved goodbye as Mark hugged her.

Later, Melina was walking down the hallway after Natalya slapped in the face after she and Alicia Fox defeated Gail Kim and Eve Torres. Then Melina saw Skye smiling at her as she approached her.

"You think that's funny?" Melina said. "You think that's real funny that Natalya slapped me in the face?"

"Yes," Skye said. "I mean, it wasn't funny when you slapped her in the face. That doesn't count towards me. Melina, you need to wake up and smell the coffee."

"No, you need to stay out of my business."

"Or else what? You're gonna try and take John Morrison from me? You're gonna fill his head with lies? That's probably what you're gonna do, but I'm watching you."

Then Skye walked away as Melina stared at her.

Later back at the arena, John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John took his Cenation baseball cap and t-shirt and threw them to the crowd as he asked for a microphone.

"Earlier tonight, C.M. Sucks, said this was gonna be his show," John said. "Earlier tonight, C.M. Sucks said he had a surprise. Earlier tonight, C.M. Sucks said he was gonna call me out. Surprise, I showed up early, so if you want some, come get some."

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and Punk didn't come out as John and Nicole started looking around.

"Oh, that's the big surprise," John said. "I guess we're playing games and this is the "Play C.M. Sucks' music and no C.M. Sucks." Well, I'm changing the game and if C.M. Sucks doesn't wanna come out and find me, then I will go find C.M. Sucks."

Then the Nexus' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain except for Wade Barrett. John and Nicole backed away in the ring as David Otunga got into the ring alone with a microphone in his hand.

"Look, John, now this isn't what you think," David said. "Two weeks ago, you assaulted me with a steel chair two weeks ago. I watched you take out Wade Barrett and each and every member of Nexus. And you know, the thing of it is it's exactly what you were gonna do. So I made a decision: Nexus is under new management now. Like I said, Nexus is under new management now. I don't wanna have a conflict with you, I don't see why we can't get along. Let's put the past behind us, let's start over. Let's move forward, man. Come on, let's start the new year right. That's why I have decided I wanna offer you a truce."

Then David extended his hand to John and John took the microphone instead and said,

"David, I know why you and your group did what you did to me; but if I thought for one second any word you were speaking was genuine, I would shake your hand in front of everyone. You wanna know something? You wanna know why I got to each and every one of you? Because I watched you, I studied you and you are nothing more than a slimy, manipulative, backstabbing worm of a man. I don't trust you, there will be no moving forward. You got two options: you turn around and move backward or you throw hands and you see what happens."

Then John dropped the microphone and David backed away and got out of the ring and was talking with the other Nexus members before walking away.

Suddenly, the Nexus turned around and jumped into the ring as Nicole quickly got out of the ring and was beating up John as David started giving directions and John started getting up as Heath Slater landed a face buster. Then Michael McGillicutty landed a swinging neck breaker before Husky Harris bounced off the ropes and landed a flying sentaun as Justin Gabriel climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the 450 splash.

Then David looked at John as he says he tried to be nice and make things cool and David took off his Nexus wristband and put it next to John before Nexus raised their arms in the air. Then they left the ring as Nicole got into the ring and checked on John and the Nexus walked up the ramp as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Punk walked past the Nexus and got into the ring as Nicole backed away and looked at Punk.

Nicole went to slap Punk but Punk grabbed her arm and Nicole tried to break away but Punk tossed her down and Punk grabbed John and landed the G2S. Punk stared down at John before leaving the ring and Punk grabbed a chair as he got back in the ring and Punk went to hit John with the chair but he stopped and lowered the chair to his side as he unfold and sat down at John's feet.

Punk simply stared down at Johns fallen body before picking up the Nexus armband that David left behind and then slowly put the armband on his left arm. Punk stood up and raised his arm in the air toward the Nexus who returned his salute. The Angelic Coalition's suspicions were correct as Punk smiled toward his new stablemates and John as the girls watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"There it is," Madison said. "We were right, Punk is the real leader of the Nexus."

"But the question is why?" Shayna said. "Why would Punk do this? Of course, we know the real reason."

"Jasmine, you got it all figured out," Christina said. "What's the deal?"

"I'll tell you the whole story when we get back to the hotel," Jasmine said.

Skye stood up as she looked at the T.V. with her ex-boyfriend revealing himself as the new leader of the Nexus.

"Skye, are you okay?" Destiny asked as Skye turned around.

"When I get the chance," Skye said, "I'm gonna get Punk with my bare hands and you girls are gonna have to stop me."

"Skye," Shayna said as she stood up and walked towards Skye, "I know this is shocking for you, but we can't let you get hurt. It would freak John Morrison out."

"Then what can we do?"

"Skye," Jasmine said as she stood up and walked towards Skye, "Eddie's Angels have been a tough battle before and won. We have to stay strong and get this done once and for all. Punk, he's on our hit list and we just have to put our heads together."

Then Christina, Madison and Destiny and joined the other Angelic Coalition members as they nodded their heads.

"Okay," Skye said. "Let's start with when, why, and how."


	165. All is Revealed, Part Two

**Chapter 165: All is Revealed, Part Two**

The Angelic Coalition all gathered in Jasmine and Christina's hotel room as Jasmine went over the details of C.M. Punk being the real leader of the Nexus.

"Okay, with everything that has transpired tonight," Jasmine said, "the revelation of C.M. Punk being the real leader of the Nexus is the culmination of a plot that's been unfolding for quite some time."

"And you got this all figured out," Skye said.

"It's all right here." Then Jasmine placed her laptop computer on the bed and loaded up the video. "The WWE gave me access to all the files in the archives. I decided to start my investigation back when all the trouble began: Viewer's Choice on RAW back in June of last year. Who could've guessed that when the Nexus invaded RAW, it would trigger a series of events that would ultimately lead to the revelation of the Nexus' real leader, C.M. Punk? You see, I'm convinced that this weird plot has its roots in another scandal that would rock the WWE. It seems like years have gone by, but it wasn't so long ago that the Nexus would rear their ugly heads. They invaded RAW for a reason."

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip of when the Nexus first made their appearance attacking on John Cena, C.M. Punk, Luke Gallows, Jerry "the King" Lawler, Matt Striker, Justin Roberts, and other WWE personnel around the ring as well as destroying everything at ringside.

"Now we didn't realize this at the time," Jasmine said pointing at Punk in the video. "What do you see there?"

"Punk wasn't even roughed up that bad," Madison said. "He just sat there and watched as everyone else got beat up. That could've been the first clue."

"Exactly," Christina said. "He wanted people to think he was a victim of the Nexus, too."

"You're right," Jasmine said. "But what happened before the Nexus invaded RAW? Over the Limit when he had his hair shaved by Rey Mysterio, two weeks before the Nexus invaded RAW and a week before the first season of NXT came to a close."

"Which would give him time to form the Nexus and carry out his plan," Shayna said.

"Exactly. While C.M. Punk was hiding his baldness, the Nexus continued to attack the superstars and make the RAW roster's lives a living hell. Their next victim was Bret Hart. For what reason, we don't know for sure; but when Vince McMahon showed up after the Fatal-Four-Way event on RAW and scolded Bret for failing to appear at the pay-per-view event and hire extra security to prevent the chaos caused by the Nexus, he relieved Bret of his duties as General Manager of RAW and hire the anonymous G.M. As shocking as it sounded, we went with the theory that Vince McMahon was involved with the Nexus and things became complicated."

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip of when Vince McMahon was trying to take the credit for the Nexus and was beaten and attacked by the group.

"But Vince McMahon was attacked by the Nexus, too," Destiny said. "He was trying to take all the credit for their actions. Was that for show or was Vince beginning to incriminate himself?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jasmine said. "Remember that he still had bad blood against Bret Hart for the Montreal Screwjob and what happened at this year's Wrestlemania, but Bret Hart returned for the 7-on-7 elimination match at Summerslam against the Nexus, he returned again when he presented the new Tag Team Championship belts to the Hart Dynasty and when he was on the 900th episode of RAW to face the Undertaker was attacked by the Nexus."

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip of the 900th episode of RAW when the Nexus attacked the Undertaker with help from Kane.

"That was the first time they did that," Skye said, "and they never went after Bret Hart again. So it's clear that Mr. McMahon is not involved with the Nexus, otherwise, he would go after Bret Hart again."

"Right," Jasmine said. "I don't know why the anonymous G.M. put Vince in that situation, but that's another story. Now around that time when John Cena was getting comrades together for Summerslam, Punk was finally unmasked by the Big Show and he somehow snapped. The Big Show also unmasked Joey Mercury, John Morrison's former tag team partner, leading to Summerslam where the Big Show defeated the entire Straight Edge Society. This definitely was a sign that the Straight Edge Society was done and the Nexus was beginning…...and possibly the Big Show being Punk's next victim. Now follow this…"

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip when Darren Young was attacked by the Nexus.

"As you can see, Darren Young was kicked out of the Nexus failing to defeat John Cena in a match," Jasmine said. "The Nexus losing at Summerslam would soon to become a gain later. Who was Darren Young's Pro on NXT?"

"C.M. Punk," Shayna said.

"You're right. Then Skip Sheffield was injured in a live event in Hawaii leaving only five members of the Nexus left and when we thought the Nexus would be over, things started to get worse. The Nexus finally appeared on Smackdown when it moved to the SyFy Network as they served as Lumberjacks in a match between John Cena and Kane. When we speculated that a RAW superstar was involved with the Nexus, we were wrong because it was a Smackdown superstar who was involved."

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip when C.M. Punk appeared on RAW and defeated Evan to win a place on the RAW team for Bragging Rights and injuring him afterwards.

"C.M. Punk was traded to RAW to carry out his plan," Jasmine said, "and it happened when at Hell in a Cell with interference from Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris and despite help from the WWE roster, John Cena was forced to join the Nexus."

"That's when we found out that C.M. Punk knew John Cena would win and the Nexus would disband," Madison said. "He was so desperate because he wanted to continue his plan. There was no way that Wade Barrett would come up with the idea that John would join the Nexus."

"Exactly, Wade Barrett said that he didn't ask for Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris' to get involved and didn't need any help. He knew, everything he said the following night on RAW was bull because C.M. Punk told him beforehand. Then John thought he found a loophole to destroy the Nexus when he attacked Michael Tarver but the G.M. stopped him because John Cena had to honor the stipulations of the Hell in a Cell match and since he was now a member of Nexus, he had take orders from Wade Barrett or he would be fired. Now do you think the anonymous General Manager is involved with the Nexus? We don't know because we don't even know who it is. I'll just have to trace the computer and that might get us an answer. And Wade Barrett would say that he was planning on getting rid of Michael Tarver anyway or C.M. Punk saying that because he considered Michael Tarver another weak link in the Nexus. Now the next victim of the Nexus…"

Then Jasmine played the video of a clip when the Nexus helped Kane defeat the Undertaker in the Buried Alive match at Bragging Rights.

"That had to be C.M. Punk's next victim," Jasmine said, "because remember two years ago, he screwed the Undertaker in another Montreal Screwjob at Breaking Point retaining the World Heavyweight Championship. But his title reign would be short-lived as the Undertaker won the title at Hell in a Cell."

"That's very coincidental," Destiny said.

"You're right; then the next night, David Otunga, who has been questioning Wade Barrett's leadership of the Nexus in the past few weeks, would say that he would tell the WWE Universe the real reason why the Nexus helped bury the Undertaker at Bragging Rights leading to Kane winning the World Heavyweight Championship. He never got the chance because he and C.M. Punk thought Wade Barrett was losing his place and Michael McGullicutty and Husky Harris were officially members of the Nexus making the group seven members again. Then the Nexus would invade Smackdown two more times when they interrupted a match between Edge and Alberto Del Rio leading the Nexus to be defeated in a ten man tag team match by Edge, Alberto Del Rio, the Big Show, Kane and Kofi Kingston. Wade Barrett didn't approve of David's decision to lead the Nexus to Smackdown and as a result forced him to defend his spot in the group a week later. David Otunga defeated Edge in a lumberjack match after an interference from Kane, to keep his spot in Nexus."

"Wasn't it one of those nights where Vickie Guerrero announced that Theodore Long couldn't make it to Smackdown because he was 'detained' by Customs that left her in charge?" Christina said.

"The same night that Vickie 'made sure' that the Nexus doesn't attack Edge but made it a lumberjack match and ordered Edge and David Otunga to shake hands?" Madison said.

"Yep, and it would lead to my next question: was Vickie Guerrero involved? Maybe….she wanted to get back at Edge for losing her fortune but now C.M. Punk feels sorry for her. We don't have any clues against her but we'll work on it. And now it comes down to this: Wade Barrett chose John Cena to be the special guest referee for the WWE Championship match against Randy Orton at Survivor Series. It was free from the Nexus if Wade won the WWE Title or fired from the WWE if Wade didn't. Around that time, C.M. Punk was suffering with a hip injury that would stop him from competing and he began commentating on RAW. Maybe he wanted to see the Nexus at work because he either wanted John Cena gone from the WWE or wanted the WWE Championship for himself. And then you know the rest is history as we were able to figure who was really pulling the strings of the Nexus."

"Wow, it really was my psycho ex-boyfriend," Skye said. "I knew he was crazy, but I never thought he was willing to go that far."

"I'm not surprised," Shayna said. "I mean, it's shocking but now we know."

"And there's another question to this," Destiny said. "C.M. Punk mentioned Dave Batista; do you think Batista is involved in the Nexus even though he quit the WWE? I mean, they were both at Over the Limit and must've been talking strategy before all this started."

"Maybe," Jasmine said. "They both wanted to get Rey Mysterio so bad, look at where they ended up."

"And if C.M. Punk wants to get back at the Big Show and Rey Mysterio so bad," Madison said, "how come he didn't go after them as well?"

"Maybe either afraid to blow his cover or waiting for the right time to make his move," Christina said. "Maybe until after the next WWE Draft."

"You're right," Jasmine said. "All we have to do at Smackdown is warn Rey Mysterio and the Big Show of C.M. Punk and the Nexus."

"And Rochelle, too," Skye said. "Batista may be involved in the Nexus and he could be coming after or sending somebody after her. Wow, this is a lot to take in."

"We just have to see what C.M. Punk could be coming up with next."

"And what about John Cena? He was never an intended target of Punk."

"He's making a new strategy in his plan to get John Cena out of the way. How and what? We don't know? When? We don't know. I better warn him as well."

"You do that," Christina said.

"We have to stick together because you never know what C.M. Punk could come up with next."


	166. Injustice for the New Year

**Chapter 166: Injustice for the New Year**

Smackdown was in Rochester, New York and Skye was walking backstage as she saw Rochelle.

"Rochelle," Skye said as she approached Rochelle.

"I saw it last night," Rochelle said. "I heard everything. That stupid….I can't even believe this. It's gonna bring my ex-husband into this? Now I know it was him who sent me that text message. I know he's after me, I just know it."

"Which is why I have to tell you, you have to warn Rey Mysterio and the Big Show."

"Why?"

"The reason C.M. Punk formed the Nexus is to get back at everybody who did him wrong. John Cena was at the wrong place at the wrong time because Punk knew John Cena would try to save the WWE from the Nexus. Punk got back at the Undertaker for what happened two years ago and now, he could be coming after Rey Mysterio and the Big Show."

"Because of what happened at Over the Limit and for the Big Show embarrassing Punk unmasking him?"

"Yes."

"You're right, I've got to warn him. But what does Punk want with me?"

"Jasmine has reason to believe that Batista may be involved with the Nexus even though he quit the WWE. She thinks he and Punk were talking strategy at Over the Limit to get back at you and Rey Mysterio and maybe John Cena."

"Wow, isn't that a surprise?"

"You have watch out because you never know when and where the Nexus will strike next."

Then Rochelle walked away.

Then Smackdown was on and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. The two walked down the aisle as Vickie looked a little shaken and she & Dolph got into the ring as Dolph asked for a microphone and gave it to Vickie.

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouted. "I said excuse me! As the official consultant, I am here to file a complaint against John Cena! Last week, Dolph and I were in a handicap match against Cena and Cena unprovoked lifted me up in the air, placed me on his shoulders to give me an attitude adjustment? I don't have an attitude and it certainly does not need to be adjusted. Let's look at this atrocity."

Then the video showed John Cena hoisting Vickie on his shoulders last week on Smackdown.

"Because of this," Vickie said, "I now suffer from a serious case of vertigo and under strict doctor's orders, under any circumstances, I am not allowed to be above two and a half feet off the ground."

"For those of you not in the know," Dolph said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "the medical definition of vertigo is a sensation of dizziness or spinning; a confused oriented state and severely affected balance."

"I now suffer from nauseousness and everyday, when I stand up, the room spins uncontrollably. But for your information, I've done research and did you know that over 1,000 people suffer from this a year?"

"Every year, every year."

"I know only a few of you do not like you but I expect all of you to stand up and show me some human compassion!"

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a red and white polka strapless top, denim jeans and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring as Kofi had a microphone in his hand.

"Vickie, why don't you show some compassion.…..and be quiet," Kofi said, "because everyone here is getting real nauseous listening to this all non-sense."

"Excuse me? I have a serious condition," Vickie said.

"A serious condition?"

"It's a real thing," Dolph said.

"It didn't seem that serious at TLC, now did it? Hmm? Oh, what? You don't remember now? So what? You're suffering from a case of amnesia too, right?"

"That's part of it. The doctor said that's temporary…."

"Why don't you allow me to refresh your memory?"

Then the video screen showed Vickie at TLC climbing the ladder trying to reach for the Intercontinental Championship belt.

"That's…that's doctored," Dolph said.

"You see, the medical maladies are not the only problem," Kofi said, "another problem is how that match ended."

"Kofi, you have to stop being jealous because Dolph won and you did lose," Vickie said.

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the aisle and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jack said, "for the first time in his life, Kofi Kingston is right about something. The ladder match at TLC was nothing more than an All-American American injustice. Take a look at the injustice."

Then the video screen showed that at TLC when Jack and Kofi knocked the Intercontinental Championship belt off the hook to the mat allowing Dolph to grab the belt off the mat to retain the title.

"Both of you know, I should've won that match," Jack said. "Everyone in this arena knows I should've won that match. Jack Swagger is a former World Heavyweight Champion, a Mr. Money-in-the-Bank and an all-American American."

"Swagger, you guys are just jealous because I'm the Intercontinental Champion and you're not," Dolph said. "I've could have beat you guys in succession, back-to-back, one-on-one, but it doesn't matter. The only important thing, oh, wait, is that I'm still champion."

"You see, Dolph," Kofi said, "here's the thing. You don't deserve to be champion, I deserve a rematch."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said. "You deserve a rematch? You deserve a rematch? _I_ deserve a rematch. You shouldn't even be here…"

"Whoa, whoa, guys listen, I love to give you guys a rematch," Dolph said. "Vickie, you know I'd love to give them, I really would, but we're the guests of honor at Teddy Long's NYE party tonight. We're big on the social scene, the WWE Universe follows us on Twitter, it's really important, everyone. Also….

Dolph went for a right hand on Kofi but Kofi blocked and landed one of his own as Jack was clubbing Kofi from behind and Kofi landed a standing dropkick sending Jack out of the ring. Then Dolph got back in the ring and went after Kofi but Kofi tossed Dolph over the top rope and out of the ring.

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, wait, wait, wait," Theodore said. "That's enough, that's enough, playas. Now listen, now Jack, Kofi, you're not the only ones that are upset about the way the Ladder Match at TLC went down. And by the way, all of you are invited to my NY holla-holla holiday party, playas. Oh, by the way, Dolph, you are gonna be quite busy, playa, because tonight, you will be defending your IC Title tonight in a triple threat re-match against Jack Swagger and Kofi Kingston. Holla, playa."

Then Shayna smiled as Dolph became upset and Kofi pointed down at Dolph and told him he's his tonight as Jack backed up the aisle.

Later, it was time for the Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship which was Kofi versus Jack Swagger versus Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down as Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the aisle and stopped a few feet away from the ring as he looked at Kofi and he was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and walked down the aisle and then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the aisle and Dolph got around the ring and got in as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Then Shayna left the ring and the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

All three men circled around the ring and Kofi immediately kicked Dolph in the midsection and hit a forearm as Jack attacked Kofi hitting him and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi hit Dolph as he kicked Jack in the midsection and Jack & Dolph were beating on Kofi sending him to the corner as Jack choked him with his knee and kicked him. Kofi was hitting back elbows to Jack as Dolph and Jack were clubbing Kofi in the back and Dolph stepped on Kofi as Jack landed an elbow drop and Dolph stomped on Kofi as Jack grabbed Kofi and he held him down by his hair before Dolph grabbed Kofi and Kofi punched Dolph in the midsection.

Jack grabbed Kofi as Kofi punched Jack in the midsection and kicked Dolph in the midsection before trading blows and Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and Jack landed a double axe handle to the back as Dolph kicked Kofi in the chest and Jack grabbed Kofi by his leg and slammed him down as Dolph was choking Kofi with his boot. Then Jack leaped on the bottom rope and stomped on Kofi and Jack was showing off as Dolph dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and landed an elbow drop and Jack landed a leg drop and Kofi rolled to the corner as Kofi punched Jack in the midsection and Dolph kicked him in the chest.

Jack hit a right hand as Dolph was pounding on Kofi and the two grabbed Kofi and landed a doubled suplex and Dolph stood over Kofi as Jack kicked him in the head and Dolph landed a sit-down slam as the fans chanted "Kofi!" and Jack was showing off as the two grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi kicked Jack in the chest. Kofi landed a flying forearm to Dolph and landed a monkey flip to Jack and Kofi leaped onto Dolph and punched away at him before flipping back on the mat and landed a European uppercut sending Dolph out of the ring and Jack charged at Kofi but Kofi low-bridged Jack to the floor.

Kofi then bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive on both men as Shayna applauded for Kofi and Kofi grabbed Jack and tossed him back into the ring and Kofi was kicking Jack in the legs and was punching away at Jack and backed away as Jack got to his feet and Kofi landed a big forearm and landed a snap mare before kicking Jack in the back and Kofi applied an armlock and Jack got to his feet as Kofi sent him back down holding onto the armlock. Jack got back to his feet again as Jack landed an arm drag breaking out of the hold. Kofi landed a leaping clothesline as he pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes but Dolph tripped him and pulled Kofi out of the ring.

Dolph grabbed Kofi as he landed a clothesline and Jack grabbed Dolph by his hair and Dolph yanked Jack on the top rope and landed a one-legged bulldog slam as Jack rolled under the bottom rope and Dolph rolled Jack back in the ring as he covered for a two count and Jack rolled out of the ring and crawled on the floor as Dolph saw that Kofi was trying to get back into the ring. Dolph grabbed Kofi and pulled him back into the ring and landed a neckbreaker for a near fall and Vickie was screaming at the referee as Dolph was pounding away at Kofi before landing a leaping elbow drop for a nearfall and Dolph applied a side headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he hit a couple of elbow drops.

Dolph took down Kofi by his hair as Jack was trying to get back into the ring but Dolph knocked him off the ring apron as he hit a right hand on Kofi and applied another headlock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he stomped on Dolph's foot and landed a forearm. Kofi then hit a right hand as Dolph kicked him in the midsection and grabbed him as he whipped him to the corner and Dolph charged at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi was crawling on the mat as both men got to their feet and Kofi was landing a couple chops to the chest and a standing dropkick.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but then Jack grabbed Kofi and landed a German suplex as Kofi bumped heads with Dolph. Jack covered Dolph for a near fall and Jack then covered Kofi for a near fall and Jack became frustrated pounding on the mat and Jack grabbed Kofi as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand and Jack screamed as he climbed the middle turnbuckle and Kofi was punching Jack in the midsection and landed a head butt knocking Jack to the mat.

Then Dolph leaped onto to the middle turnbuckle and was pounding on Kofi and went for a superplex but Kofi blocked as Jack got Dolph on his shoulders and landed a power bomb and Jack then turned around as Kofi landed a high crossbody for a nearfall. Kofi grabbed Jack and went for the S.O.S. but Jack countered as he shoved Kofi to the ropes and tackled Kofi before he went for the Anklelock but Kofi countered rolling out of the hold and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack ducked and Jack went for the Ankle Lock again but Dolph snuck behind Jack and landed the Zig-Zag for the cover but Kofi broke up the count.

All three men were down as Kofi and Jack got to their feet and Kofi landed a forearm and Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi hit a couple of forearms and grabbed Jack as he shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into both feet in the face and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went for a DDT but Jack held on as he went for a suplex but Kofi countered with a DDT. Kofi went for the cover but Vickie put Jack's foot on the bottom rope and Kofi looked at Vickie as she acted like she didn't do anything wrong and Vickie didn't notice Shayna coming after her as Shayna shoved Vickie hard into the security barrier.

Kofi grabbed Jack as Jack landed a knee and went for the gut wrench power bomb but Kofi escaped and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph snuck in the ring and rolled-up on Kofi with a handful of tights for the win.

Shayna's eyes were widen as Dolph quickly rolled out of the ring and Shayna got back in as Dolph was catching his breath and quickly walked around the ring and grabbed Vickie clutching onto her back. The referee gave Dolph the Intercontinental Championship belt and Kofi & Shayna stared at the two as Shayna was shaking her head and Smackdown came to a close.

Skye was walking around backstage and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rochelle said from inside.

Then Skye opened the door and walked inside the Women's Locker Room as Rochelle was packing her stuff.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Did you tell Rey Mysterio and the Big Show?"

"I did and they're not worried one bit. They don't need to worry."

"Well, I know Rey doesn't need to worry. He's always calm, cool and collected."

"That's the one thing I love about Rey: he's the biggest little man and it doesn't let things bring him down."

"That's for sure. What about you?"

"Well, the fact of the matter is I don't give a rat's ass about my ex-husband. He used me, he used Rey Mysterio, he used everybody to get what he wanted and he succeeded only to get himself embarrassed and the quit the WWE. So if he wants to get back at me, I'd like to see him try."

"Yeah."

"That's something you need to keep in mind because one of these days, Punk will come after you. I know you have some fight in you."

"You know? You're right, I'm not gonna let my crazy, psycho ex-boyfriend get to me because I will show him crazy if he messes with me or John."

"That's the spirit."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at your boyfriend's New Year bash in Miami."

"You be there."

Then Skye left the Women's Locker Room.


	167. New Years Eve in Miami

**Chapter 167: New Years Eve in Miami**

Three days later…

The day was New Years Eve' and at 10:00pm, Evan, Jasmine, Kofi, Shayna, John and Skye arrived at the nightclub called Plaisir et Paradis in Miami, Florida.

The gang got out of their cars before they went in and the place was huge as three stories tall with a lot of Florida scenery.

The gang was amazed as they went up to the V.I.P. section where they planned to meet Rochelle.

"Hi, Braden Nordstrom and Rochelle Kennedy invited us," Skye said. "I'm Carla Wilde also known as Skye from the WWE."

Then the guard looked at the list and opened the small door as everyone went up the stairs to a large balcony that was nicely decorated with a couch and a table with chairs. Skye walked up to Rochelle as she tapped her on the shoulder and Rochelle turned her head.

"Hi," Rochelle said as she hugged Skye. "You guys made it. Please make your ourselves comfortable."

Then everyone sat on the couches.

"Wow, this is some club you boyfriend has," John said.

"I know," Rochelle said. "Isn't this amazing or what? Of course, since Braden owns this place, he had to make a place for himself, which is this, to oversee what's going on and I get free access."

"Because you're a WWE Diva and you're dating the owner of the nightclub," Jasmine said, "so to speak."

"So I've been told. So what are your plans for the new year?"

"Oh, you know," Shayna said, "the same old stuff with the WWE and Scene 42 releasing a new album in the summer."

"Oh, have you girls worked on it yet?"

"Sometime next month," Skye said.

"That's awesome."

"And I've heard I've got another shot at the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler on Smackdown," Kofi said. "So hopefully, I'll get the title back."

"You know I thought Vickie Guerrero would come to her senses when she returned, but apparently, she's into her old habits. I don't know what Eddie Guerrero saw in her….or Dolph Ziggler for that matter."

"Who knows?" Evan said.

"And who cares?" Jasmine said.

"Well, at least I'm still sticking around the WWE and training such as much. Where are the others? I thought they were coming as well."

"Well, Destiny is spending New Years Eve with my stepbrother and Christina & Madison are spending New Years Eve in New York."

"Well, I can't be mad at that."

"Hey, everybody," Braden said as he came forward.

"Hi," everyone else said.

"I see you guys made it here alright. Did I miss anything?"

"No, just talking about wrestling and plans for the new year," Rochelle said.

"We were also talking about how awesome your club is," John said.

"Thank you very much," Braden said as he sat down next to Rochelle. "I had this place built from the ground up and thus, my dream was born."

"Maybe next time when we're in Florida," Skye said, "we should come again."

"Well, you're friends of Rochelle's, so you know you're always welcome."

"Thank you," Jasmine said.

Then a man came up with a tray of champagne of glasses.

"Oh, great, just in time," Braden said. "Thanks, my man."

Then the man left as Braden poured champagne in each of the glasses and gave each one to everybody.

"So, who should we make a toast to?" Evan said.

"I say to a new year and new friends," Braden said.

"I'll definitely drink to that since you got some new friends," Rochelle said.

Then everyone laughed as they tipped their glasses.

An a hour and a half later, a car pulled up in front of the club and inside the car was Dave Batista. He took one look at it as he recognized it as Braden's nightclub. Apparently, in his mind, he had a feeling Rochelle would be there celebrating New Years' Eve with Braden.

Meanwhile, Evan and Jasmine were dancing on the dance floor and we're having a good time when Jasmine noticed a familiar female walking through the crowd. Jasmine started walking towards the woman until she disappeared and Jasmine kept looking until Evan touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasmine said.

"Were you looking for somebody?"

"I thought I saw somebody familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was and then she was gone. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Come on."

Then Evan took Jasmine by the hand and walked away as the woman looked up at the balcony where Rochelle and Braden was. Then she noticed Evan and Jasmine walking up the stairs and hid her face.

"Hey, guys, you're back," Rochelle said. "I was gonna tell that I'm about to perform on the stage in a few minutes."

"Oh, great, just in time," Jasmine said.

"I'm about take Rochelle now, so enjoy yourselves," Braden said.

"Alright, good luck," Shayna said.

Then a few minutes later, the lights dimmed as a female emcee appeared on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have less than a half hour before the start of 2011; so for your entertainment pleasure, let's give it for WWE Diva Rochelle Kennedy."

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as the curtain opened and Rochelle & a couple of backup dancers went up on the stage and the band played her song "Don't Wanna Fall in Love."

_Ain't no personal thing, boy_  
_But you have got to stay away_  
_Far, far away from my heart, my heart_  
_Don't you know what your kiss is doing?_  
_Let me tell it to you from the start, boy_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_Baby_

_You've been hanging around, boy_  
_And you have started sinking in_  
_Whoa, baby, you're way out of line now_  
_Unaware how this all got started_  
_Let me tell it you one more time, boy_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_I learned something about myself_  
_Last night with you, I knew_  
_I didn't want nobody else_  
_And you're scaring me to death now, baby_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_No!_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby, yeah)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

_I don't wanna fall in love (No, no)_  
_Love cuts just like a knife (Whoo, whoo)_  
_You make the knife feel good (Baby)_  
_I'll fight you to the end_

Then after the band finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered as Rochelle bowed to the audience and the curtains closed.

Then the mysterious woman immediately left the club and walked across the street as she got into Dave Batista's car.

"The bitch was there," the woman said. "She was performing one of her songs. And also, some of the WWE Superstars were there, too."

"Did they see you?"

"I thought I saw Jasmine Morgan looking at me. I don't think she recognized me."

"Well, if she didn't, then you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Rochelle doesn't have a clue about what I'm gonna do to her real soon."

Then Dave drove away.

Several minutes back inside the club…

"Okay, everybody," Braden said looking at this watch, "this is it. Say goodbye to 2010 and hello to 2011."

"Let's do this!" Rochelle said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they cheered.

A lot of couples were hugging and kissing and everyone else gave high fives to each other as they celebrated the start of 2011. And then…

"Everyone, I have a big announcement to make," Braden said, "Rochelle and I are getting married."

"Braden proposed to me at midnight!" Rochelle said as she held up her engagement.

Then the girls cheered as they hugged Rochelle and the guys shook hands with Braden. Rochelle was extremely that she was a getting a second chance but unaware of what was coming to her in the meantime…


	168. Skye's the Limit for the New Year

**Chapter 168: Skye's the Limit for the New Year**

RAW was in Madison's hometown of Phoenix, Arizona and John was facing the Miz in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship.

Skye came out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room and walked down the hallway as she was going to meet John before RAW started. Then Skye stopped dead in her tracks as she saw C.M. Punk walking by and immediately hid behind a crate. Skye waited until the coast was clear and quickly walked towards the locker room as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a man said from inside.

Skye opened the door and quickly closed as she walked towards John.

"Baby, are you alright?" John asked.

"Yeah, I just saw Punk walking by," Skye said, "and I swear to God he gives me the creeps sometimes. I mean, ever since he revealed himself to be the real leader of the Nexus, I can't help but wonder what would happen next. I mean, John Cena is not here tonight. What else is new?"

"Look, don't worry about it, alright? We know that Punk has a score to settle, so you shouldn't worry."

"John, if you remember, he was stalking me. What else could Punk to scare the hell out of me?"

"Skye, I don't want you to get so worked up over this, okay? Now, look, if you want, you can stick with me until you feel comfortable to be with your friends again."

"No, you know what? I'm not running and you're right. I can't get so worked up over this." Then Skye took a deep breath. "Okay, alright, I'm cool."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go. I got a championship to win."

"That would make me feel a whole lot better."

Then John put on his sunglasses and fur coat before taking Skye by her hand and the two walked out of the locker room.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship which was John versus the Miz.

The Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Alex Riley following him. The Miz raised his title belt in the air and the two walked down the ramp as the Miz got on the ring apron and posed as he got into the ring along with Alex. The Miz got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air and got back down as he took his shirt and stood next to Alex as John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a sparkling tan v-cup mini dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off.

Miz immediately got out of the ring as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and took off his fur coat and Miz went after John as John was hitting right hands and kicking Miz and Alex went after John as John was hitting right hands to him and kicked Alex in the midsection and John went back to attacking Miz. Alex grabbed John from behind and Miz went for a right hand but John ducked as Miz hit Alex and John grabbed Miz as he landed a scoop slam on the ramp and covered for a two count and John landed a European uppercut before ramming Miz into the Raw logo on the Titantron and covered for a two count.

Alex went after John again as John punched Alex in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before ramming him into the WWE logo on the platform and Miz went after John as John landed a clothesline and then climbed on top of the WWE logo and John did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose before landed a splash onto Miz and Alex before covering for a two count. John clutched onto his knee as he grabbed Miz and punched down the ramp toward the ringside area and tossed him into the ring as John hit a right hand and went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed and landed a back elbow for a two count and Miz stomped on John as he grabbed him and rammed him into the corner.

Miz grabbed John as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and Miz climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went a superplex but John blocked and was punching Miz in the midsection and was hitting forearm knocking Miz to the mat before landing a missile dropkick for a nearfall and John grabbed Miz as he hit a right hand sending Miz to the corner. John punched away at Miz and kicked him as he whipped him to the other corner and landed a faceplant and rolled up Miz for another nearfall and John grabbed Miz as he went for the Moonlight Drive but Miz countered for a clothesline but John ducked as he landed a springboard kick to the face and then bounced off the ropes to hit a running knee to the face for the cover but Alex pulled John out of the ring.

Alex was yelling at John as John kicked Alex in the midsection and was hitting right hands before ramming Alex into the guardrail and John grabbed Alex as he hit another right hand and kicked Alex and was punching away at him before he grabbed Alex and placed him on top of the ringside barrier as he was punching him. Then John backed away and landed with a flying knee to the face before screaming at Alex to go away and Miz was scared of what he was seeing from an intense John, who paced the ring like a wild tiger as the referee called for medics for Alex and Skye smiled as she looked at Miz and gestured a throat splash to him.

Then John and Skye went under the ring as they grabbed a table and set it up near the ring steps and John was chasing Miz out of the ring and up the ramp toward the bottom of the stage as Miz landed a boot to the face and Miz grabbed John as he landed a suplex for a two count and Miz grabbed a loose guardrail. Miz was placing the guardrail on the edge of the stage and Miz grabbed John as he went for a suplex but John blocked as he landed a knee to the midsection and kicked Miz in the midsection as he went for a suplex but Miz blocked as he punched John in the midsection and ducked a clothesline as Miz landed a back body drop onto the guardrail for a nearfall.

Miz was frustrated as he grabbed John and placed him on the stage and hit his chest on it before Miz backed away and landed a running knee strike and Miz got on the stage for a nearfall and was frustrated as he grabbed John by his hair and landed a hip toss sending John back-first onto the ramp for another two count. Miz was against frustrated as he grabbed John and dragged him down the ramp as he hit his head on the ringside barrier and grabbed a strobe light and hit John in the face for a near fall and Miz grabbed John as he tossed him back into the ring and was kicking John and taunting him while screaming, "You're not better than me! You're nothing, John!"

Miz grabbed John by his hair as John fought back with right hands before he and Miz started trading punches and kicks before Miz bounced off the ropes and John was landing a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick for another near fall. John grabbed Miz as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a side Russian legsweep and then went for Starship Pain but Miz moved as John landed on his feet and Miz landed the Reality Check for a two count and Miz again was frustrated as he crouched behind John as John got to his feet and Miz went for the Skull Crushing Finale but John hit a couple of back elbows and landed an arm drag.

John went to the corner as Miz charged after him but John moved out of the way as Miz went shoulder-first onto the ringpost and John pulled Miz to the mat and landed Starship Pain for a near fall as Skye's eyes widen and her jaw dropped as John couldn't believe it and John grabbed Miz by his legs and stomped on him. Then John bounced off the ropes and went for the running knee to the face but Miz rolled up John for a two count and John went after Miz but Miz landed a back elbow and grabbed John by his hair as John landed a roundhouse kick sending Miz to the floor at the base of the table and John got out of the ring as he placed Miz on the table.

John then went to the ring apron and went for Starship Pain on the table but Miz moved as John crashed onto the table as Skye covered her mouth and John clutched in pain as Miz made the cover for a two count and Miz was shocked as he then slowly crouched behind John and landed the Skull crushing Finale for the win.

Skye hung her head low as Miz sat in front of John and got up as the referee gave him the WWE Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Skye walked over to John as medics came by and Miz slowly walked up the ramp as John was crawling on his belly looking at the Miz along with Skye. The Miz just looked back at John with a half-turn as John was intense as the Miz went to the back.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Eve Torres, Brie Bella and Natalya versus Melina, Maryse and Alicia Fox. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Skye walked down the ramp waving the crowd as she was trying to keep a straight face and went around the ring as she went to the announcers' table and shook Josh Matthews's hand as she put her headset on.

"Well, Skye, welcome," Josh said. "First off, I wanna say what a brilliant effort from John Morrison in the Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship."

"Well, he came up short," Skye said. "but I'll tell you this: John is not gonna back down, you can be sure of that. He's very tough, you can believe that."

"Well, Skye," Michael said, "I'm too was impressed with John Morrison and if you can ask me…"

"Michael Cole, don't think I can't hear what you were saying about the Miz and cheering for him and all the crap you've been saying about my boyfriend. So the best thing for you is to shut up. I don't want you talking to me."

Michael had his hands up as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Alicia Fox and Maryse following her. The three walked down the ramp and Maryse got into the ring as Alicia was dancing on the ring apron as Melina did her infamous ring entrance. Melina walked over to the side of the ring as she looked at Skye and Natalya's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Eve Torres and Brie Bella following her. The three walked down the ramp and Brie got around the ring as she got on the ring apron and flipped into the ring as Eve and Natalya followed. All three looked at each other as Eve, Natalya, Melina and Alicia got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maryse shoved Brie and the two locked up as they were pulling each other's hair and rolling around in the ring as Maryse got out and Brie followed as she chased Maryse around the ring and back as Maryse yanked Brie on the bottom rope and covered for a two count and Maryse grabbed Brie by her hair and slapped her in the back of her head. Maryse threw Brie on the middle rope and bounced off the ropes as she landed a knee to the head and kicked Brie knocking her out of the ring and Brie rolled under the ring and Nikki rolled back out and Maryse got out of the ring and was showing off as she grabbed Nikki and tossed her in the ring.

Maryse grabbed Nikki and Nikki kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed a face buster for the cover but Alicia broke up the count and Maryse made the tag to Alicia as Nikki made the tag to Natalya and Natalya ducked a clothesline as she landed a couple of clotheslines of her own and landed a snap mare and kicked her in the back of the head. Natalya landed a scoop slam and went for the Sharpshooter but Melina distracted her before Natalya chased her out of the ring and Melina grabbed her by the leg as Alicia landed a knee to Natalya's face and Skye was yelling at Melina as Melina was yelling back at Skye.

Alicia went behind Natalya but Natalya countered into a full nelson suplex and Natalya grabbed Melina as Melina was on the ring apron and Melina hit a neck snap across the top rope and Alicia made the tag as Skye was yelling at Melina again and Melina went after Natalya as Natalya landed a discus clothesline. Natalya made the tag to Eve and Eve kicked Melina in the midsection and landed a spinning facebuster for the pin and the win.

Natalya and Nikki got into the ring and hugged Eve as the girls had their arms raised by the referee. Skye left the announcers' table as she walked over to the side of the ring where Melina rolled out and Skye was laughing and making fun of Melina as Melina tackled Skye to the ground.

The two women were in a catfight as Eve and Brie pulled Melina off of Skye and Natalya was trying to hold Skye back. Melina hit a back elbow to Eve and Brie as she went after Skye again and Natalya pulled Melina off of Skye and landed a clothesline. Natalya checked on Skye and helped her up as Melina began to back away as he lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "I've just received an email from the anonymous General Manager."

Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"Melina, Skye, it seems like you girls really wanna tear each other apart. Well then, next week, you can finally settle your differences when two face each other in a Divas' match."_

Then Skye looked at Melina with intensity as Melina got up and backed away with a smile and Natalya wrapped her arm around Skye.

Skye and Jasmine were tiptoeing as they followed Wade Barrett to the locker room and hid behind a crate as they listened.

Earlier, C.M. Punk was mocking John Cena saying that he was taking over the Nexus and RAW before Wade Barrett confronted Punk saying that John Cena wasn't here tonight because of him. The anonymous RAW General Manager announced that Wade Barrett was going to be in a number one contender's steel cage match and Punk said if Wade loses, he's out of the Nexus.

Wade Barrett had all of the Nexus members assembled in the locker room except for C.M. Punk.

"Look guys, I'm sure that you all agree that I'm the true leader of the Nexus," Wade said. "I mean, I made stars out of David Otunga, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel."

"And Wade, we've always had your back, man," Justin said.

"And you did help us win the Tag Team titles," Heath said.

"Yeah, I did," Wade said. "I made you two champions and I can make each and everyone of you champions. Even the guys I drafted recently."

"Wade, come on, man," David said. "Can you and Punk just work things out?"

"Listen, C.M. Punk is just selfish and he's in it for himself. He's gonna use all of you for his own personal gain."

Then C.M. Punk walked inside the locker room and he said,

"Wade, were you just describing yourself? Listen, I can sum this all up and I think I speak for the rest of Nexus who are pulling for you tonight and we wish you the best of luck."

Then Wade looked at Punk and walked out of the locker room as Punk and the rest of Nexus shook hands and exchanged smiles.

Meanwhile, outside of the locker room, Skye and Jasmine quietly walked away where the Nexus couldn't hear them

"I don't know about this," Skye whispered to Jasmine, "I have a funny feeling that the Nexus isn't going to end on a good note."

"You always have a funny feeling about everything," Jasmine said. "How can you be so sure?"

"Wade Barrett hasn't been seen since TLC and now he comes back. I mean, don't you find this suspicious? I mean, what if those two are working together to plan something else knowing that John Cena will come back next week? Don't you think Wade Barrett would be really upset now that C.M. Punk is taking over the Nexus?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better tell the others."

"Yeah."

As usual, Skye's predictions were proven to be correct as C.M. Punk had bigger things in mind.


	169. A Comeback for the New Year

**Chapter 169: A Comeback for the New Year**

Smackdown was in Tucson, Arizona and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship.

Jasmine was in her and Christina's hotel room packing her stuff when there was a knock at the door. Jasmine walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Nicole standing outside as Jasmine unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"I'm hanging in there. What about you?"

"You know me, I miss Evan being here with me. But he's another month before I get to see him again. I was gonna go to your room and see if you wanted to go for coffee."

"Well, yeah, but I'm in a bit of hurry because I have to get home to John and all."

"Yeah."

"So, I assume that you saw what happened last night. Wade Barrett is out of the Nexus or maybe not."

"You see…would you like to come in?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole walked inside the hotel room as Jasmine closed the door and the two sat on the bed.

"That's what we were thinking about. "I think if C.M. Punk wanted to get revenge against the Big Show and Rey Mysterio, he wouldn't want to wait long. I mean, since the Nexus started, he had his sights on the Undertaker even though he was on RAW and the Undertaker was on Smackdown."

"So?" Nicole said.

"So, what if Punk was sending Wade Barrett to finish his dirty work?" Jasmine said. "I can tell Punk wants revenge and he won't rest until he gets it. I mean, last night, when we thought Punk was helping Wade Barrett climb the steel cage and ripped is Nexus armband off, you think that was for show?"

"What do you think?"

"I know he is because I know that Punk is not done and neither is the Nexus."

"And what about Vince McMahon? You say that he's not part of the Nexus and if he wasn't, where is he? He could've fired them."

"Maybe Vince doesn't want to get caught up in another scandal, maybe he's worried about his company more than the Nexus."

"Maybe. This whole thing could end if Wade Barrett would just help my husband to stop the Nexus, if he and C.M. Punk are not working together. But I doubt it. I gotta get going."

"Okay, call me."

"Bye."

Then Nicole quickly left the hotel room.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler. The match was made after Vickie Guerrero saved the title for Dolph last week.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a dark orange vest-styled top, denim jeans and her hair curled with a black band wrapped around her head..

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi went after Dolph but the referee held him back and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down as he and Shayna looked at Dolph and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed a forearm and Kofi continued to beat on Dolph as the referee pulled him back and Kofi ran into a boot to the face and Dolph clubbed Kofi in the back of the neck and grabbed Kofi by his hair as he whipped him to the corner and charged into a pendulum kick. Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a high cross-body block but Dolph moved out of the way and Dolph was stomping on Kofi and grabbed him by the hair as he landed a back elbow to the head and Dolph grabbed Kofi by the hair again as Kofi punched Dolph in the midsection but Dolph landed a knee to the midsection.

Dolph landed a neck breaker for a near fall and then applied a rear chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows to the midsection and hit a forearm as Dolph hit a right hand and the two men traded blows before Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the corner. Dolph went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way as he landed chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked as Kofi blocked a clothesline and went for the S.O.S. but Dolph countered as he rolled up Kofi for a two count.

Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and applied the sleeper hold and Kofi powered out of it as he landed a jawbreaker. Dolph went after Kofi but Kofi landed the S.O.S. for a near fall and then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle but Dolph stopped him with a forearm and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Kofi held on and punched Dolph in the midsection and dropped Dolph face first with a top-rope gourdbuster.

Then Kofi landed a high crossbody for the win and to regain the Intercontinental Championship.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and jumped in Kofi's arms as Kofi twirled her around. Then the referee gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt and raised his arms in the air along with Shayna. Shayna kissed Kofi on the cheek as Kofi climbed the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air and got back down as Dolph attacked from behind.

Then Dolph landed the Zig-Zag and the referee held him back as Shayna landed a bicycle kick to the face and Shayna looked at Dolph as she went to check on Kofi.

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouted on the microphone. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Teddy Long is not here tonight which means I'm the acting General Manager! And I say that Dolph Ziggler gets a championship rematch right now!"

Then Shayna quickly got out of the ring and walked right over to Vickie has she got in her face and shoved her down. Dolph was yelling at Shayna as Shayna turned around and said, "What are you gonna do?"

The referee held Dolph back as he asked Kofi if he was okay and Kofi said yes as the referee called for the bell and Dolph charged at Kofi in the corner but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi hit a forearm as Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and was clubbing Kofi in the back of the head and bouncing his head off the mat. The referee pulled Dolph away as Dolph stumped on Kofi and Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair and Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise kick for the three count.

Shayna applauded for Kofi as she immediately walked over to Michael Cole and shoved him down and said, "Say something else now!" Michael just shook his head as Shayna looked down at him and walked away as she got into the ring and hugged Kofi. Shayna helped Kofi up as Vickie was yelling at Dolph and Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air as Vickie got in the ring and looked down at Dolph.

A few minutes later, Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were arguing in Vickie's office.

"How can you call for that rematch right then?" Dolph said. "How can you do that? That was a boneheaded move, Vickie."

"What do you say?" Vickie said.

"You heard me."

"Don't put this on me. This would not have happened if you beat Kofi the first time. What makes matter worse is that you had Kofi down before I ordered the rematch and he still came back to beat you. You lost, Dolph; not once, but twice and that makes you a two-time loser!"

"That's the best you got, Vickie? Then maybe you need find a new boyfriend."

Then Dolph left Vickie's office not noticing that Shayna and Destiny were eavesdropping the whole time and Vickie was screaming.

"Oh, that's so sad," Shayna said. "Dolph should've thought of that months ago."

"I'll say," Destiny said.

Then Dream's Secret walked away as they were giggling.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Kofi and Shayna were in their hotel room and Shayna came out of the bathroom before climbing next to Kofi in the bed.

"What a night that was," Shayna said as she snuggled in Kofi's arms. "But I'm glad you were able to get the Intercontinental Championship back. You see, that's what I love about you, Kofi; you never give up and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Kofi said as he kissed Shayna on her forehead, "but I just don't understand why Vickie would put Dolph Ziggler in a fatal four-way match to become the new number one contender for the Edge's World Heavyweight Championship. I mean, this was right after Dolph said that she needs a new boyfriend."

"Kofi, this is where Vickie is desperate. She uses men to get their money; why do you think she helped Dolph last week to retain the Intercontinental Championship? Why do you think she called the rematch? Why do you think she added Dolph in the fatal four-way match to become the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship? Because she wants Dolph Ziggler's money. She doesn't care about him; and as for Edge, she wants payback against Edge for costing her fortune. But remember, she's still broke; so there is no way around it."

"Well, if I were Edge, I'd watch out for Vickie because I know she's out for blood."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about her because it's finally over and you got the Intercontinental Championship back. Besides, it's the start of 2011, so let's began the year on a happy note."

Then Shayna leaned down as he kissed Kofi on the lips.

"I love you, Kofi Kingston," Shayna said.

"I love you, too, Shay," Kofi said.

Then Shayna turned off the light and she & Kofi went right to sleep.


	170. The Outer Limits

**Chapter 170: The "Outer" Limits**

RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee and on that night, Skye was facing Melina in a Divas' match and John was once again facing Sheamus.

Destiny was walking down the hallway looking for Skye and found her backstage stretching.

"Hey, girl," Destiny said.

"Hey," Skye said.

"So are you excited about your match against Melina tonight?"

"I wouldn't say I'm excited, I'm just ready to kick her ass. I mean, I didn't want to bring it up in front of John but I asked him, 'What did you see in her when you two were dating?" He said she always has a bad attitude and I can see that."

"Maybe LayCool got to her."

"That and the fact that she's jealous of the Angelic Coalition. Have you noticed that none of the Divas can't stand up to us because of Vickie Guerrero? Nobody but LayCool wants to be on her side and they know it'll cost them a chance at the Divas' Championship."

"Yeah, LayCool wants to be continue to be the mean girls and they still won't learn."

"Yeah, well, back to Melina, I told John that I didn't want to talk about her because I know about their history but he said I shouldn't have to worry. What they had before it's over and Melina needs to get her act together, seriously."

"Yeah, I hope Natalya can do that because Melina shouldn't disrespect a member of the Hart Family. Natalya won the Divas' Championship that completed the real Hart Dynasty and Melina can't take it. Simple as that."

"Yeah, well, me kicking her ass tonight is the beginning."

"Well, I shouldn't break your focus, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Then Destiny walked away as Skye went back to stretching.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Skye versus Melina. Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing the Angelic Coalition from Santa Monica, California, Skye."

Skye was wearing a red triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, red boyshorts, and red arm warmers and her hair curled.

Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Justin announced.

Melina walked down the ramp staring at Skye and got on the ring apron as she did her infamous ring entrance. Melina walked over to Skye as the referee tried to hold the two back and then he called for the bell.

Then Skye and Melina immediately went at it pulling each other's hair and rolling out of the ring and Melina kicked Skye in the midsection and whipped Skye knee-first into the ring steps and Melina hits Skye's head onto the ring apron and rolls her back into the ring and covered for a two count and Melina was punching away at Skye. Skye was punching Melina in the midsection and kicked her but Melina rammed Skye to the corner as she screamed and landed a couple of shouldertackles as Skye was stumbling and Skye kicked Melina in the midsection as Melina landed a knee to the midsection and hit Skye's head on the turnbuckle before hitting a couple of forearms.

Then the two women were trading kicks as Melina climbed the middle turnbuckle and choked Skye as the referee pulled her away and Skye stumbling to the other corner as Skye fought back with kicks to the midsection and was kicking away at Skye before the referee pulled her away and Melina grabbed Skye as she clubbed her in the back. Then Melina landed a suplex for a two count and Melina grabbed Skye as she shoved Skye to the ropes and Skye landed a clothesline and kicked Melina in the midsection as she hit her head on the turnbuckles and landed a few shoulderblocks before kicking away at her.

Skye grabbed Melina and applied a corner foot choke and Skye grabbed Melina as she hit her head on the opposite turnbuckle and landed a chop to the chest and Melina fell on the mat and rolled out of the ring and Skye followed as she leaped off the ring steps into a thesz press and grabbed Melina but Melina rammed Skye into the ringpost. Melina tossed Skye back into the ring and grabbed her as she went for a scoop slam but Skye escaped as she kicked Melina in the midsection and landed the Sweet Lips for the win.

"Here is your winner, Skye," Justin announced.

Skye was clutching her back as the referee raised her arm in the air and Skye looked at Melina as she left the ring and Natalya came out from the curtain. Skye walked up the ramp and then she approached Natalya as the two shook hands and Natalya raised Skye's arm in the air. Melina was getting up as Natalya and Skye smiled at her and Melina just stared at the two as Skye blew a kiss at her.

Later, it was time for the match between John and Sheamus.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white and gray marble print tie back halter mini dress with metallic rings and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He pounded his chest as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring as he pounded his chest again and took off his crown, cape and necklace as Skye got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Sheamus circled around the ring and locked up before Sheamus got John in a side headlock takedown and John reversed into a head scissors as Sheamus popped out of the hold and the two men locked up again as Sheamus got John in the corner and punched him in the midsection and John was fighting back with right hands and forearms. John went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and landed a knee to the midsection and Sheamus stomped on John as he hit a back elbow to the back and a knee drop and lifted John as he hit another knee to the midsection for a two count and John was crawling to the corner as Sheamus choked him with his boot.

Sheamus grabbed John as he hit another knee to the midsection and choked him on the middle rope before Sheamus was showing off and he grabbed John as John was punching Sheamus in the midsection and John bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed a back elbow for a two count and applied a surfboard submission hold. John pulled out as he was kicking Sheamus in the head and Sheamus hit a right hand as he whipped John to the ropes and John dodged another knee to the midsection as he rolled up Sheamus for a two count and John ducked a clothesline as he went for a backslide but Sheamus held on and John ducked another clothesline.

John bounced off the ropes and landed a flying forearm and bounced off the ropes again as he hit a clothesline and a heel kick and John clutched onto his shoulders as Sheamus stumbled to the corner and John was kicking Sheamus as Sheamus kicked John in the knee and in the midsection and Sheamus grabbed John by his hair as John landed a pele kick to the head. John favored his arm and went for Starship Pain but Sheamus popped up to his feet and shoved John over the top rope and fell on the floor and Skye covered her mouth as she ran over to John and Sheamus got out of the ring as Skye backed away. Sheamus tossed John back in the ring and covered for a two count as Sheamus applied an armlock stretching John's neck and John got to his feet as he was hitting right hands and kicked Sheamus and went to whip him to the ropes but Sheamus held onto the top rope and hit John's arm as he landed a standing powerslam for a near fall and John crawled to the rope. Sheamus got out of the ring as he grabbed John by his hair and pulled him onto the ring apron as he landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and in the chest and Sheamus shoved John as he got back in the ring and covered for a two count and Sheamus got frustrated as he looked at John and taunted him as John was trying to fight back.

Sheamus stomped on John and applied an armlock stretching his neck and John got to his feet as he broke out of the hold and landed a couple of knees to the midsection and hit a right hand as he kicked Sheamus sending him to the corner as John punched away at him before the referee pulled him back. John went to whip Sheamus to the corner but Sheamus reversed and charged at John but John moved out of the way and went for the Flying Chuck but Sheamus ducked and charged at John but John low-bridged Sheamus as Sheamus fell to the floor and John went for a corkscrew plancha but Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection in mid-air.

Skye covered her mouth as Sheamus grabbed John by his hair and then dropped him on the ring steps and Sheamus grabbed John as he tossed him back to the ring and Sheamus waited for John to get up as he went for the Brogue Kick but John fell down to the mat and Sheamus kicked him in the back. Sheamus grabbed John and placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand as Sheamus climbed the middle turnbuckle and then John dropped Sheamus into the ringpost and John got back in the ring as he kicked Sheamus in the face for the three count.

Skye applauded for John as she got back in the ring as she helped John sit up. Skye asked John if he was okay and John nodded his head as Skye hugged him and helped him up as John's arms were raised by Skye and the referee. John was holding onto his stomach as Skye helped him out of the ring.

A little later, Michael Cole was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about be joined by John Cena," Michael said. "Now you may recall two weeks ago, John Cena was incapacitated at the hands of the new Nexus and its soon-to-be leader, C.M. Punk. Nonetheless, John Cena decided that he will be here tonight…."

"Michael Cole, up here," a voice said. "Nashville, Michael Cole, I'm on top of the Tron,"

"Punk, Punk, Punk!"

Michael was pointing at C.M. Punk standing on top of the video screen.

"We are through talking about John Cena," Punk said, "this is the C.M. Punk show now. What I want to want to talk about the new Nexus. What tonight has shown is that Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris and David Otunga have proven themselves strong enough to be in the new Nexus. They sacrificed themselves during through their initiations and now I am prepared to do the same. My initiation will be the ultimate sacrifice and it is my hope and my dream that through my sacrifice, it will prove that not only was I a member of Nexus, but I was their leader. So should I dive off this Tron?" Then the crowd cheered. "Should I break every bone in my body?" Then the crowd cheered again. "Should I rupture every muscle?" Then the crowd cheered even more. "There's one more question I have and the question is exactly how gullible are all of you people?" Then Punk pulled up his shirt showing that he was wearing a harness. "I'm wearing a harness. I got two guys back here spotting me. I'm safer up here than any of you sitting in your seats. What kind of idiot jumps from the Tron? Consider yourselves initiated, Nashville. You are all the biggest, mindless group of sheep that I've ever seen in my entire life."

Then Punk laughed as his entrance theme played and Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris and David Otunga came out from the curtain beaten up.

As part of their initiations, Michael McGullicutty was beaten up the entire Nexus group, Husky Harris was taking lashes in the back and David Otunga allowed himself to be beaten up the Big Show. But Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater refused to go their initiations.

Punk was slowly led down from the top of the video screen and took off the ropes as he was walking down the ramp and going into the ring with the rest of the new Nexus. Punk was laughing as he asked for a microphone and said,

"If anybody out there watching actually thought I was going to jump off the Tron, you are stupid."

Then Punk gave the microphone to Husky Harris as he takes off his shirt revealing the safety harness and took the microphone off.

"As you can see, I am wearing a safety harness," Punk said. "Somebody who would consider doing such a rash thing is mentally challenged and I am not mentally challenged, I am mentally superior. No, there's never been a thought in my mind to jump off the Tron, I don't need your approval, I don't need initiations, I am the leader of the new Nexus." Then the crowd was chanting "Cena!" "John Cena is no longer here, I got rid of John Cena, ladies and gentlemen…."

"But I'm here," John Cena said as he appeared on the video screen via satellite. "I'm right here, I'm over here on that big screen you were going to jump off of. And it's amazing because we just saw the act of a delusional phony. You are completely gutless, tasteless, worthless, spineless, classless and your cronies are pants-less. You are insecure, inconfident, and incontinent. You're uncool, you're unprofessional and unengaging. You're low budget, low-class and low-rent. And on top of that, you are wasting everyone's time. Why would you bother the new Nexus a physical initiation? I've already given one. You see, I said I would get my hands on each and every member of the Nexus and I did…oh, wait. That's not true, there is one member, a new member, that I haven't quite had the chance to initiate: that's you, C.M. Sucks."

"I'm not afraid of you, John. I will not stand in my ring on my show and be intimidated by you."

"Prove it, prove it. Next week, C.M. Sucks faces John Cena in a match."

"Next week?"

"Next week on RAW, you and me in a match."

"I accept."

"Good, I was hoping you would. You see, all those things you've been saying about me, they're right. If you provoke me, I am the most animalistic, brutal, violent, physical man on the planet. That means next week, you'll get dealt with. As sure as I wear purple and the sun rises in the morning, you'll get dealt with! Because next week on RAW, it ain't about t-shirts or armbands, it's about me whooping your ass."

Then John walked away from the camera as Punk stared ahead and the Angelic Coalition was watching the whole thing for their locker room.

"John Cena is right as always," Jasmine said, "John was right with every word he just said that describes Punk. Skye, I can totally understand why you broke up with him."

"If I thought Punk was crazy then," Skye said, "then I was right because he's even more crazy than he is now. He's a psychopath and really delusional. I mean, how low could he get?"

"Aside from making everyone think he would jump off the Titantron," Madison said. "That's kind of low and really stupid."

"Well, that proves everything aside from the beatings Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris and David Otunga suffered to be part of the Nexus," Christina said. "_That's_ low and really stupid."

"Yeah, at least Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater was able to walk away without getting beat up," Destiny said. "Maybe they finally see what a crazed jerk Punk is."

"Well, now there's four members of the Nexus and I can think that can work to the entire RAW roster's advantage if they can stand up and put those guys in their place," Shayna said.

"Yeah, and John Cena will finally get his hands on Punk next week," Jasmine said. "Okay, now with that settled, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," everyone else said.


	171. This Place's About to Blow

**Chapter 171: This Place's About to Blow**

Smackdown was in Birmingham, Alabama and Skye & Shayna was walking down the hallway as they approached Rochelle looking at a bridal magazine.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye and Shayna said.

"Oh, hi," Rochelle said. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Shayna said. "What are you looking at?"

"Brides Magazine. Trying to find a new wedding dress since I plan on selling my old one back."

"Really?" Skye said.

"Yeah, I've gotten rid of things that reminded me of my relationship with Dave and that dress is one of them. Now that I'm engaged to Braden, I'm starting a new life and this one will last."

"So when is the wedding exactly?"

"I don't know. With us traveling so much, it's hard to pick a wedding date. Hopefully, a weekend will be open so Braden and I will lock it in."

"Well, I'm sure you will," Shayna said. "Do you have anybody helping you with the wedding plans?"

"Nicole and Brittany will help me and Braden has already booked his restaurant for the reception ceremony."

"Hmm, that sounds like a star-studded event," Skye said.

"Oh, it will be; after all, now you know the ceremony will be in Miami and you girls are definitely invited."

"Thank you," Shayna said. "Well, we'll leave you alone; so see you a little bit later."

"Bye."

"Bye," Skye said.

Then Skye and Shayna walked away.

Later, Smackdown was and the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room watching an unexpected event unfold.

During the match between the Big Show and Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel attempted to come to Wade's aid until Ezekiel Jackson got involved and destroyed the Big Show. The Angelic Coalition then figured what was going on at that point.

"Unbelievable," Shayna said. "Monday night on RAW, we saw Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater leave the Nexus and Wade was kicked out of the Nexus last week. And now, they come together with a traitor named Ezekiel Jackson beating up the Big Show. What the hell is going on?"

"Just as I suspected," Jasmine said. "C.M. Punk is sending Wade Barrett to finish his dirty work, along with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater and Punk wants revenge and he won't rest until he gets it. Big Show was the next victim on his hit list."

"Because the Big Show embarrassed Punk unmasking him revealing his bald head last year," Christina said. "And Ezekiel Jackson, what the hell? Back in November, he was helping John Cena beat up some of the Nexus members outside of the arena and now this? Did Punk somehow brainwashed him to put together another Nexus?"

"Yeah," Madison said. "I mean, there is no other way that Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater would somehow quickly run into Wade Barrett to form another Nexus. And Punk, yeah, exactly what you said. This is another one of Punk's slick moves."

"Ugh! I am so sick of this!" Skye said. "I am sick of my crazy ex-boyfriend making the entire WWE look stupid and now this? That's it, I'm gonna talk to Theodore Long right now."

"Wait," Jasmine said, "I'll come with you."

"Be careful, you guys," Destiny said.

"Don't worry," Skye said. "These guys haven't laid a hand on a Diva and if they do, repercussions."

"We'll be right back," Jasmine said as she and Skye left the locker room.

A little later, Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a multi-colored bold tie-dye style print one-shoulder mini dress with a single side drawstring hem and her hair curled with a black band wrapped around her head.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he asked for a microphone.

"Man, after five long, hard months," Kofi said, "I have fought, I have clawed, I have scratched, I have done everything in my power to get this title back. And now, I can stand before you and finally say that I'm your Intercontinental Champion once again. It feels good, man, it feels good because even though Dolph Ziggler had Vickie Guerrero in his corner, I feel like I had each and every single one of you in mine, so thank you very much. Thank you. You see, I learned a lot of things about myself last week. The first thing I learned…"

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Kofi, you learned something," Jack said. "Good, I'm proud of you. But let me give you a new lesson: 2011 is the year of the American, the All-American. I'm gonna be raising the bar here on Smackdown. Why don't you come join me up here? Let me give you a little an All-American-American-American Public Service Announcement: the ankle-lock is a dangerous position to be in as you lie helpless on your stomach, panic sets in and soon, so does humiliation as you realize you're about to tap out in front of the entire match."

"Look, Jack, you want the Intercontinental Title, right?" Kofi said. "Well, I want you to shut up. And why don't I do that by beating you right now."

Then the referee was holding Kofi and Jack back as they exchanged words and Kofi took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Jack got Kofi in the corner before a break and Jack went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and was hitting a right hand and a couple kicks before landing a European uppercut sending Jack to the corner and Kofi whipped Jack to the other corner and went for a splash but Jack kicked Kofi of. Then Jack kicked Kofi in the face sending him out of the ring as Shayna walked over to Kofi and checked on him and Jack got out of the ring as he grabbed Kofi on his shoulder and dropped him face-first onto the announcers' table and Jack tossed Kofi back into the ring as he covered for a two count.

Jack was stomping on Kofi and leaped on the bottom rope as he stomped on Kofi and shoved Kofi on the mat as he choked him with his knee and Jack grabbed Kofi by his arm and landed a scoop slam and Jack applied an armbar submission with his knee on Kofi's head and Kofi got to his feet as he was hitting forearms and Jack shoved Kofi to the corner. Jack backed away as he landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and Jack applied another armbar submission as Kofi quickly got on his feet and Jack tossed Kofi back on the mat and Kofi tried to kick at Jack's leg but Jack stomped on Kofi and Jack grabbed Kofi by his hair as he got him in the corner and was talking trash.

Then Jack tossed Kofi across the ring and Jack went for another slingshot splash but Kofi moved and Kofi tried to pull himself up in the corner as Jack went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi hit a back kick and a back elbow as he was punching and kicking away at Jack before the referee pulled him away. Then Jack got Kofi on his shoulder as Kofi rolled up Jack for a two count and Jack went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked as he went for the S.O.S. but Jack countered and went for the gutwrench powerbomb but Kofi countered and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack blocked as he landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count.

Jack clubbed Kofi in the back and stomped on him as he grabbed Kofi on his shoulder and went for a power slam but Kofi escaped as Jack ran into a boot to the face and landed the S.O.S. for the win.

Shayna applauded for Kofi as she got into the ring and the referee gave Kofi the Intercontinental Championship belt. Then Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air along with the referee and hugged Kofi as the two looked at Jack as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, Shayna was walking in the hallway as she approached Edge after he was in a brutal attack against Dolph Ziggler during the Cutting Edge.

"You know, Edge," Shayna said as she sat next to Edge, "you could always ask the Angelic Coalition for help. You know Vickie will get you and make you look stupid. She may be the acting General Manager, but she forgot who really runs Smackdown. I mean, Kofi finally has Dolph Ziggler off his back and Dolph's so stupid not to notice what Vickie has done in the past. Let us know when you need us."

Then Shayna walked away when…

"Shayna, wait," Edge said as Shayna stopped. "I could use your help, but what's in it for me?"

"Nothing," Shayna said. "Just say the word and the Coalition is in business."

"Let's talk."

Then Edge and Shayna walked away.


	172. Having Rocks in Punk's Head

**Chapter 172: Having Rocks in Punk's Head**

RAW was in Little Rock, Arkansas and John was facing Daniel Bryan.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway as she saw Nicole in the catering room and walked inside.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Hi, Jasmine," Nicole said as Jasmine sat next to her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Wedding dresses for Rochelle. I was looking at this particular one and I thought that suits her."

Nicole was showing Jasmine a white fitted A-line gown with a plunging V-neckline, corset closure, an alluring bodice with glamorous beaded straps, a Valencia Organza and a stunning side sweeping train with finishing with a soft balloon hem.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said, "that is definitely Rochelle. Oh, my God, that is such a beautiful dress."

"I know," Nicole said. "I was in complete awe when I saw this dress and this one, too.

Nicole was showing Jasmine an A-line gown with a soft sweetheart neckline and corset closure with a romantic draped overlay and embellished lace motifs.

"Okay, now I can't decide which dress Rochelle would like," Jasmine said.

"Well, I'm helping her with the wedding plans," Nicole said. "That's gonna be my job. Speaking of weddings, I don't know if I told you this, but John and I are thinking about renewing our wedding vows."

"Oh, that's so great. How long you and John been married?"

"It'll be five years in December."

"Oh, my God, that's great."

"We've been through a lot and we thought renewing our vows could help us start all over again. I mean, John has done so much and given me so much, I don't know what I'd without him."

"That definitely sounds like me and Evan. Before I met him, I didn't know what love was after I've been through a hellish, abusive relationship. I've always said Evan is my guardian angel and he still is. He helped me see what love really is and I never would've been this happy if it wasn't for him. God, I miss him."

"I can tell in your voice that you love Evan so much."

"I can't even take my engagement ring or my wedding band for that matter. For you, you've been around John so much, John is always the hero when it comes to things in and out of the ring. I don't think you've ever found a better man than him."

"That's why I'm still with him."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and Daniel Bryan.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a beige mini dress with stretchy band cut out sides at the midsection and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Bella Twins following him.

The three walked down the ramp and Daniel lifted the Bella Twins onto the ring apron as they held the ropes for Daniel to leap into the ring. Then Daniel got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as he took off his shirt and Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Daniel locked up and Daniel went behind John in a waistlock and John reversed going behind Daniel and twisted John's arm as John flipped out of the hold and landed an arm drag as he applied an armlock and Daniel got to his feet as he reversed the hold with a suplex and John got to his feet as Daniel went behind him. John hit a couple of back elbows and was hitting right hands as Daniel was kicking John and ducked a clothesline as Daniel went for a German suplex but John landed on his feet as he landed a flying head scissors but Daniel rolled up John for a two count and John went to roll up Daniel but Daniel covered for a two count.

John rolled up Daniel again but Daniel rolled through as he went to kick John in the head but John ducked as he rolled up Daniel again for a one count and Daniel went for the Lebell Lock but John escaped as he grabbed Daniel's legs and catapulted him to the corner and John landed the Flying Chuck and bounced off the ropes as he landed a running knee to the head for the three count.

Skye applauded for John as she got into the ring and raised John's arm in the air along with the referee. Then John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as he looked at Daniel and helped him up. The two men shook hands as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You think highly of yourself, Morrison," Sheamus said, "but remember this, before you got to me, you were drowning in the pool of mediocrity. I forced you to take you game to another level. So in essence, I made you and I can destroy you. Morrison, you're not in my league and Daniel Bryan, you can take that look off of your face because neither are you, nobody is. And in two weeks when I conquer 39 other WWE Superstars to win the biggest Royal Rumble match in the history ever, the whole world will know it, too. Think about it, the Royal Rumble is a match designed for a king. And I vow not only to win the Royal Rumble, but perishably eliminate the both of you. So in essence, long live the King!"

John was staring at Sheamus as Skye was laughing and said, "Whatever!"

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room watching another unexpected event unfold.

During the match between John Cena and C.M. Punk as the Nexus were banned from ringside, a man, who looked like Batista, distracted John and destroyed Punk causing a disqualification for John to lose and John ended up being beaten up. Then the mystery man bowed to one knee and Punk put a Nexus armband on him welcoming him to the group as the Nexus now stood five members.

Then Skye immediately turned the TV off and looked at the rest of Angelic Coalition as she said,

"Wow, what else is new?"

"I remembered what C.M. Punk said about Batista and I think he recruited this guy to scare some sense into John Cena," Jasmine said.

"Well, in that case…

Then Skye got into her purse as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Rochelle's number and after a few rings, Rochelle answered the call as Skye put her phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_Rochelle answered.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said.

_"Hi, Skye, what's going on?"_

"Before you watch RAW tonight, I think there is something you should know and it involves the Nexus."

_"What is it, this time? Has Punk took back everything he said and finally decided to jump off the Titantron?"_

"No, and you're probably not gonna like what I'm about to say."

_"Well, what?"_

"Some guy attacked John Cena during his match against Punk and the Nexus was banned from ringside."

_"Is it my ex-husband? Has he returned to the WWE?"_

"Well, that is what I'm gonna tell you: no and…this guy actually looks like your ex-husband."

"I think Punk recruited this guy to scare some sense into John Cena," Jasmine said, "after all, he did say John's the reason Batista quit the WWE."

Then Rochelle hung up the phone as the Coalition could hear the dial tone and Skye ended the call.

"Something tells me she's not gonna take the news well," Madison said.

"Who could blame her?" Christina said. "I mean, she's saying that her ex-husband is out to get her but how? Was what we saw the beginning?"

"We better keep a lookout tomorrow before anything else happens," Shayna said.

"As if we have enough problems going on here," Destiny said.


	173. The Mystery Becomes Cloudier

**Chapter 173: The Mystery Becomes Cloudier**

Smackdown was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Kofi was facing Jack Swagger in an Amateur Wrestling Challenge.

Skye was walking down the hallway as they approached the Women's Locker Room and without even knocking, Skye slowly opened the door and peeked her head to see Rochelle sitting on the bench with her arms crossed.

"It's okay, Skye," Rochelle said. "Come on in."

Then Skye walked inside the Women's Locker Room and closed the door as she sat next to Rochelle.

"I watched RAW last night," Rochelle said, "and I don't know what to make of Punk bringing that guy that looks like my ex-husband. Is that supposed to intimidate me, John Cena or both? You know what? I remembered what Jasmine said last night, so I'm not gonna repeat it. I mean, everyday I ask myself, 'Why? Why did I marry Dave Batista?' He used me; he used Rey Mysterio, he used everybody just so he can get to be a champion. He said some really, harsh words about Eddie Guerrero that I can't even fathom. He never loved Eddie at all and I am ashamed of myself for that seeing that in the first place."

"Sometimes you think you know a person really well," Skye said as she put her hand on Rochelle's knee, "but that person always has something to hide."

"Well, I won't make that mistake with Braden now that I know that I should've married him in the first place."

"Well, you shouldn't let your ex-husband get in the way of starting your new life with Braden. And remember, you got Rey around. The both of you have been there for each other and Eddie Guerrero got you guys together as a family. Rey even got you to be the godmother of his kids, that's what family is about and that's what 'Eddie's Angels' has done for the Angelic Coalition. I know, Rochelle. Stay strong."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Then Skye left the Women's Locker Room.

A little later, Madison, Skye and Destiny were following EMTs as they were rolling Theodore Long to the ambulance.

Earlier, Wade Barrett introduced himself, Ezekiel Jackson, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater as the Corre and the group was all about equals, no leaders. Theodore Long came out and announced that he wanted stop things before they go any further and make sure that the Corre plays by the rules. If they don't, the only room that Theodore has for negotiating is that the Corre can either like Smackdown or they can leave it.

Several minutes later during the R-Truth/Alberto Del Rio match, Theodore was found unconscious in his office.

As they were backstage near the outside of the arena, EMTs loaded Theodore into the ambulance and it drove away as Skye, Madison and Destiny watched.

"Now Theodore Long gets attacked," Skye said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, but this is getting way out of control," Madison said. "I know the Corre, or the Nexus, is behind all this because they don't play by the rules."

"Why?" Destiny said. "We know they attacked the Big Show because he was the next one on C.M. Punk's hit list. Why would they attack Theodore Long?"

"Well, we better get back to the locker room. Jasmine might know something."

A few minutes later, Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were returning to Theodore's office where the Corre was waiting for them.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Vickie said as Dolph stood behind her.

"Vickie, we just came here to talk," Wade Barrett said.

"Alright, talk."

"Listen, we just heard about Teddy Long's head trauma," Justin Gabriel said, "we just wanna say that we had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"We were actually in the locker room minding our business," Ezekiel Jackson said.

"Vickie, we just wanna set the record straight because we know you're in charge now," Heath Slater said.

"And I appreciate that," Vickie said.

"But listen," Wade said, "if there's any assistance you need today, we're at your service."

"My boyfriend Dolph will be facing Edge in two weeks at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view for the World Title; tonight, one of you will face Edge and I expect each and every one of you to live up to your reputation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, understood."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a personal matter to tend to."

Then the Corre left the office unaware that Jasmine and Shayna were listening from behind a crate.

"Go tell Edge right away," Jasmine said as she whispered.

"I'm on it," Shayna said.

Then Shayna and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp and got the ring as he was running around in the ring and got on the turnbuckles and was showing off as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black collared neckline jumpsuit with a stripe print collar and a belt and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi back down as he took off his "Boom" t-shirt and threw it into the crowd as Jack put on his amateur head-gear and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jack took down Kofi by his legs as he got a two points and Jack held down Kofi as he was showing and Jack got Kofi on the ropes before a break as Kofi scored a point before Jack brought Kofi to the mat and Jack took down again for two points and Kofi escaped the hold as he scored another point. The two were locking up as Jack took down Kofi again and held onto him for two points and had Kofi's shoulders down as Kofi escaped to score another point and Jack argued that he should be awarded two more points because Kofi was on his back for two seconds and the score was now 8-4.

Then Jack got Kofi on his shoulder as he slammed Kofi down for two more points and Jack was on Kofi's back and was slapping him on the back on his head and was talking trash and Kofi scored another as he took down Jack scoring two points and kept Jack on his back for four more points and the clock ran out with Jack winning the challenge 10-9.

The referee raised Jack's arm in the air and Jack shoved Kofi and Kofi fought back with a Thesz press and punched away at Jack before landing the Trouble in Paradise kick. Then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high cross body and Kofi pumped himself up as Shayna got into the ring and laughed in Jack's face.

The referee gave Kofi his Intercontinental Championship belt and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Shayna applauded for him.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were watching the aftermath of the Edge/Justin Gabriel when Edge was defeated and ends up getting beat down by the Corre. Then Dolph Ziggler ends up getting on one knee and stands on Edge's chest like a conquering hero.

The Angelic Coalition thought for sure that they got a clue that Vickie Guerrero working together with C.M. Punk and the Nexus when….Jasmine received a text message and read something that change the Coalition's perspective.

"What is it?" Christina said.

"Guys," Jasmine said as she stood up, "I think the Corre was telling the truth about what happened to Theodore Long."

"What are you talking about?" Madison said.

"Their alibi was checked out; they were nowhere near Theodore's office."

"What?" Skye said. "How can this be?"

"Wait a minute," Shayna said, "Theodore was found unconscious in his office, right?"

"Yeah," the rest of the Angelic Coalition answered.

"So how come his office wasn't trashed? Remember, the Nexus trashed Monday Night RAW when they first came there and all throughout the arena in the months to come."

None of the girls had a clue until…

"Wait a minute," Destiny said, "if the Corre were to beat up Theodore Long, they would trash his office but everything was in place."

"Wait a minute," Jasmine said. "Skye, Shayna and Madison, you were there when Theodore Long was found unconscious in his office, right?"

"Right," Skye said. "We were there along with Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler and Michael Tarver was there, too."

"Did they follow you and the EMTs to the ambulance?"

"They did," Madison said, "I mean, Vickie and Dolph were acting kind of strange and I did see some of the Superstars pointing at them. They might know something."

"Hmm, something is telling me that the Corre may not be involved with the Nexus. Vickie might be and she did ask the Corre to take care of Edge."

"You're getting somewhere," Jasmine said.

"Maybe Vickie sent Dolph Ziggler to beat up Theodore Long because Theodore would put Dolph on notice on being the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship after he couldn't beat Kofi. Theodore might've been trying to take that away from Dolph for another number one contender's match."

"And that's probably why Vickie was put in charge," Shayna said. "I think not only she's trying to get back at Edge, she's trying to get Theodore Long's job as General Manager again."

"Okay, now things are starting to look up," Skye said. "We gotta warn Edge right now before Vickie tries anything else."

"Come on," Jasmine said as Shayna followed her out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room.


	174. Rumble in the Motor City

**Chapter 174: Rumble in the Motor City**

RAW was in Detroit, Michigan and John was teaming up with Mark Henry in a tag team match against Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio.

Christina was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room putting some pictures in the album when Skye and Jasmine walked inside.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said. "What are you doing?"

"Just putting some pictures in the photo album," Christina said. "Pictures from Tribute to the Troops last month."

"Ooh, I wanna see them!" Skye said.

Christina gave some of her pictures to Skye as she and Jasmine sat on the couch to look at them.

"Oh, my God, I like this one," Jasmine said as she was looking at a picture of the Angelic Coalition dressed up as Santa's Little Helpers.

"Oh, my God, I love this one," Skye said as she was looking at a picture of herself and Miss USA Rima Fakih.

"You were lucky to be in the picture with her."

"And this one, too."

Skye was looking at the picture of herself and Diddy-Dirty Money and another picture of Christina with Trace Adkins Then there were also pictures of Madison and Shayna with Cedric the Entertainer and the Angelic Coalition with Sherri Shepherd from the View.

"I've got to tell you," Skye said, "we've had an amazing time over there in Texas. The event was awesome and very star-studded."

"I cannot wait for next year," Jasmine said as she gave the pictures back to Christina.

"Well, I was so glad that the WWE decided to do the event in Texas," Christina said. "Texas is my home and will always be."

"Hopefully WWE will have a Tribute to the Troops in Florida next year because Florida is my home and will always be."

"Skye?"

"I don't need to repeat it because I'm a California girl through and through. No pun intended."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the tag team match which was John and Mark Henry versus Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Alberto locked up before Alberto got John in the corner before a break and Alberto kicked John and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Alberto was kicking away at John before the referee pulled him back and Alberto grabbed John as he hit head on the turnbuckle again and made the tag to Sheamus. Alberto held onto John as Sheamus kicked John and went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but John blocked as he punched Sheamus in the midsection and was hitting forearms before he kicked Sheamus and went to whip him to the corner but Sheamus reversed as John floated onto Sheamus' shoulders and landed a flying head scissors.

John then landed a standing dropkick for a two count and Sheamus punched John in the midsection and made a tag to Alberto as Alberto clubbed John in the back and landed a knee to the midsection and Alberto whipped John to the ropes and John ducked a clothesline and landed one of his own before bouncing off the ropes and landing a heel kick. Then John grabbed Alberto as he landed a side Russian legsweep and John went for Starship Pain but Sheamus pulled Alberto out of the ring and Mark got into the ring as he lifted John in the air and tossed him onto Sheamus and Alberto.

Skye and Jasmine applauded for Mark as John grabbed Alberto and hit his head on the security barrier and Alberto tried to get away as John grabbed him and landed a few right hands and John tossed Alberto back in the ring and as John got on the ring apron, Sheamus pulled him face-first onto the ring apron and Alberto got out of the ring as he grabbed John and ran him into the security wall and Alberto tossed John back in the ring and covered for a two count. Alberto applied a chinlock and John got to his feet as John got to his feet punching Alberto in the midsection and Alberto took John down by his hair and was hitting knees to the back and stomped on John as he covered for a two count and Alberto dragged John as John hopping on one leg trying to make the tag to Mark as Alberto held on.

Alberto pulled John as he landed an elbow drop and dragged John to the corner as he made the tag to Sheamus and Alberto held on as Sheamus on John's back and was showing off as he grabbed John and landed a clothesline and Sheamus was pounding on his chest as he was showing off again. Sheamus looked at John as he kicked him and Sheamus applied an armbar submission hold as he was stretching John's neck and John was getting to his feet but Sheamus took him down as he was hitting knee drops to the head for a two count and was pounding John's chest before applying the armbar submission hold again.

John got to his feet as he was hitting right hands to Sheamus breaking the hold and kicked him before bouncing off the ropes and Sheamus countered with a knee to the back for a two count and Sheamus got frustrated as he was looking at John and went for the Brogue Kick but John ducked. John landed a pele kick sending Sheamus bouncing off the top rope to the mat and both men were down as they were to make the tag to Mark & Alberto and Mark blocked a right hand as he landed one of his own and hit a head butt twice and whipped Alberto to the ropes as he landed a big shoulderblock for the cover but Sheamus broke the count.

Mark and Sheamus looked at each other as he grabbed Sheamus and whipped him to the corner before he landed a clothesline to Alberto and turned around as Sheamus landed the Brogue Kick and John landed the Flying Chuck kick sending Sheamus out of the ring and then nailed a corkscrew splash out of the ring onto Sheamus and John clutched his left knee as Alberto suddenly landed the cross armbreaker and Mark desperately tapped out.

Alberto smiled and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air and Sheamus got into the ring and got back down as Jasmine slowly got into the ring and checked on Mark as Skye checked on John.

Several minutes later, LayCool were backstage bragging about their beat down on Natalya after she successfully defended her Divas' Championship against Melina when…...

Destiny, Skye and Shayna attacked LayCool from behind and were beating them up as Skye and Shayna ran Layla into a wall as Destiny slammed Michelle onto a table and tossed her down.

"Correction," Destiny said, "I'm gonna be taking the Divas' Championship at the Royal Rumble, not you."

Then the girls laughed as they walked away leaving LayCool on the ground beaten down.

Later, Nicole was pacing backstage after the anonymous General Manager announced that John Cena calling the C.M. Punk/Wade Barrett match on a disqualification for excessive use of profanity was a blatant abuse of power.

It was announced earlier that if either Punk or Wade lost their match, the Nexus or the Corre would not compete in the Royal Rumble match; but the anonymous General Manager announced that Punk, Wade and both of their groups will compete in the Royal Rumble match and if John Cena didn't go in the ring and apologize to both of them, he will be out of the Royal Rumble.

That wasn't the case as John attacked Wade and Punk leading to the Corre and the Nexus attacking and the rest of the WWE Superstars going at it.

Then Skye approached Nicole as Nicole stop walking.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Nicole said. "So…"

"So either the anonymous General Manager has lost his marbles or maybe he's part of the Nexus or the Corre for that matter, I don't know. I mean, I think he or she is just as nuts as my ex-boyfriend."

"Well, at least John had his kicks as always, but you know something? I would expect Punk to announce that there is an alliance but it's not the case. I mean, I know you said that the Corre may not be involved with the Nexus but what is the case?"

"That may be it; it's becoming clear that the Corre is not like the Nexus and for the first time, they're being honest. Look, I think we shouldn't worry about the Corre and focus on the Nexus and what Punk is planning next."

"Yeah."

"You better get some sleep."

"Talk to you later."

Then Skye and Nicole went their separate ways.


	175. Before the Rumble…

**Chapter 175: Before the Rumble…...**

Smackdown was in Cincinnati, Ohio and Jasmine was on her cell phone talking to Evan.

"So how are you?" Jasmine said. "Same as usual hanging with the girls. It's not the same without you though…I miss you, too, baby. Do you know when you'll be coming back and cleared to wrestle?…Great, what are you doing until then?…That is so awesome. You have to send me pictures."

Jasmine was unaware that someone was watching her from outside the locker room and then turned to see Skye and Rochelle walking down the hallway as Rochelle was complaining to Skye about something. The person then walked away.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later," Jasmine said. "I love you, too. Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as Skye and Rochelle went inside the locker room and Rochelle was upset.

"Rochelle, what's going on?" Jasmine asked.

Rochelle didn't say anything as she gave a note to Jasmine and Jasmine read…

"This is the final notice for you. When I'm done with you, maybe you'll know never to cross me or anyone else again and you won't have Rey to protect you anymore."

"That is it," Rochelle said. "If my ex-husband thinks is gonna scare me, he's sadly mistaken because I will not tolerate his shit anymore."

Then Rochelle walked out of the Angelic Coalition and slammed the door.

"Man, I have no idea how far Batista would get to get back at his ex-wife," Jasmine said.

"But what could Batista do?" Skye said. "Rochelle is not gonna back down, never has and never will."

"As if things that can't get anymore complicated around here…"

A little later, Smackdown was on and LayCool was walking down the hallway as they approached the Angelic Coalition's locker room and went inside as the entire group was there.

"Well, well, well," Skye said, "look who's here: it's Michelle McChicken and Layla El Pollo Loco."

Then the Angelic Coalition laughed as Lay-Cool was not amused.

"You know what?" Michelle said. "You girls think you own the entire WWE, you think just because four of you are in a pop girl group or used to be 'Eddie's Angels' personal army and now you're taking over their legacy doesn't mean you take our chances of becoming the Divas' Champion."

"Actually, it does," Jasmine said. "You two wanna keep playing this 'Mean Girls' crap and think you have what it takes to drive every Diva out of the WWE? I don't think so. We make the rules and you need to play by our rules."

"Because if you don't," Shayna said. "You'll probably never become the Divas' Champion."

"Last night, just like every night we beat you girls up is a reminder who really runs things around here," Destiny said.

Then Lay-Cool laughed as if everything the Angelic Coalition said was a joke.

"You know what?" Layla said. "We tried to be patient, we thought you girls would come to your senses, but apparently, it's not working. We'll just keep doing what we love to do and maybe you'll get the message."

"Oh, we get the message," Madison said. "You're flawless, none of the WWE Divas will ever be like you girls. Keep being dumb and stupid as usual and mark our words."

"Because we'll always be watching you," Christina said.

"And that is a fact," Skye said.

Then Lay-Cool left the locker room as the Angelic Coalition laughed.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Rey Mysterio versus Kane and Alberto Del Rio. It was after a mini Royal Rumble almost went out of control before Vickie Guerrero announced the tag team match.

Kane and Kofi circled around the ring and Kane clubbed Kofi in the back before grabbing him and landing a European uppercut and Kane whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi slid under Kane's legs before landing a low dropkick to his knees and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a one count. Kofi grabbed Kane as he tried to reach for a tag but Kane rammed Kofi to the corner and made the tag to Alberto as Kane held on and Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection before landing a snap mare and hitting a low dropkick to the back of Kofi's head for a two count.

Alberto grabbed Kofi as he landed a scoop slam as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi ducked and leaped over Alberto and Kofi landed a flying back elbow for a two count and Kofi grabbed Alberto as he made the tag to Rey and Kofi held on as Rey kicked Alberto in the midsection and the two whipped Alberto to the ropes and Rey landed a drop toe hold as Kofi landed a leg drop. Then Rey bounced off the ropes as he landed a leg drop as well as he covered for a two count and Rey kicked Alberto in the chest and Rey shoved Alberto to the corner as he landed a couple of shoulder tackles and backed away as he went for a charging shoulder tackle but Alberto moved out of the way as Rey landed shoulder-first onto the ringpost.

Alberto grabbed Rey as he dragged him to the corner and Kane made a tag as Alberto held on and Kane punched Rey in the midsection and landed a knee as he whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey slid under Kane's legs as he kicked Kane in the back of the leg and Kane shoved Rey to the ropes as he went after him but Rey kicked Kane in the legs sending him to the middle rope. Rey went for the 619 but Kane dodged it as he got out of the ring for a breather and was about to go back into the ring when Rey knocked him off the ring apron and Alberto got off the ring apron to check on Kane as Rey made the tag to Kofi.

Kofi and Rey landed a double baseball slide onto Alberto and Kane as Kofi pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes as he flew through the ropes onto Alberto while Rey landed a seated senton onto Kane and Shayna & Rochelle gave each other a high five as Ricardo was trying to give Alberto some breathing room. Kane rolled back in the ring as Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle but Alberto pushed him off onto the mat as the referee's attention was on Rey and Shayna tried to explain to the referee what just happened as Kane was stomping on Kofi and grabbed him as he whipped him to the corner and landed a splash before making the tag to Alberto.

Kane stomped on Kofi as Alberto grabbed Kofi and shoved him to the corner before he landed a clothesline and a bulldog slam for a two count and Alberto stomped on Kofi and got him in the corner as Kane made a tag and Alberto held on as Kane landed a knee to the midsection and was hitting a right hand. Kane landed a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leg drop for a two count and applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and was hitting a couple of back elbows and a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and Kane landed a sidewalk slam for a two count.

Kane grabbed Kofi by his leg as he made the tag to Alberto and Kane held on as Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and got him in the corner as he clubbed Kofi in the back and kicked him as the referee held Alberto back and Kane clubbed Kofi in the back and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he landed a back suplex for a two count. Alberto grabbed Kofi by his arm and dragged him to the corner as Kane made a tag and Alberto held on as Kane kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a forearm as he hit a right hand and a back elbow before choking Kofi with his arm and the referee pulled Kane back as Alberto landed a forearm. Kofi kicked Kane in the midsection and hit a right hand as he landed a back elbow to Alberto and Kofi jumped on Kane's shoulder as he tried to make a tag to Rey as Kane held him back and Kofi tried to roll up Kane and went to make the tag to Rey but Kane grabbed Kofi's leg and Kofi was able to make the tag to Rey.

Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and Rey landed a seated senton as he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and landed a head scissors switched to a DDT and Rey knocked Alberto off the ring apron and Rey landed a low dropkick to Kane's face for a two count and both men got up as Kane landed a knee to the midsection and Kane whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Kane in the chest. Rey went for a springboard move but Kane landed a high boot to the face in mid-air sending Rey to the floor and Kane got out of the ring as he tossed Rey back in the ring and dragged him to the corner as he made the tag to Alberto and Kane held on as Alberto stomped on Rey's face.

Then Alberto whipped Rey to the ropes and landed a back elbow for a two count and Alberto applied a headlock and Rey got to his feet as he was hitting a couple of back elbows to the midsection and a right hand before Alberto kicked Rey in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a Sunset flip but Rey rolled through and kicked Alberto in the chest and both men were down. Rey was trying to reach for a tag but Alberto got up and stomped on Rey and Rey rolled to the corner as Alberto grabbed him and landed a gutbuster and dragged Rey to the corner as Kane made a tag and Alberto held on as Kane stomped on Rey and stepped on Rey's stomach before he got him on the ropes and clubbed Rey in the back.

Rey stumbled to the corner as Kane landed a knee to the face and hit a right hand as he whipped Rey to the corner but Rey floated onto Kane's shoulder and Kane went for a powerslam but Rey countered into a tilt-a-whirl DDT and both men were down as they were able to make the tag to their partners. Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a high crossbody on Alberto before landing chops to the chest and a standing dropkick before landing another one knocking Kane off the ring apron and Kofi went after Alberto as Alberto landed a backbreaker for a two count and Alberto went for the tag but Kane was still on the around and Alberto argued with him.

Kofi stumbled to the corner as Alberto went after him but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for the cover but Kane broke up the count and Alberto shoved Kane as he got in his face as Kane landed a boot to Alberto's face and got out of the ring as Alberto was yelling. Kofi held Rey as Rey kicked Alberto in the back sending him to the middle rope. Rey bounced off the ropes and landed the 619 and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Rey, Rochelle and Shayna got into the ring as Rey hugged Kofi and Rochelle hugged Rey as Kofi got up and the two men's arms were raised in the air along with the referee, Rochelle and Shayna. Kofi and Rey gave each other a high five as they hugged each other and Rochelle hugged Kofi as Shayna hugged Rey and the two men got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, Edge was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room with Skye and Shayna after Vickie Guerrero announced that Edge's finishing move, the Spear, was illegal and banned. She also told Edge that if he hits Dolph Ziggler with the spear at the Royal Rumble, not only will he be disqualified, he will also lose the World Heavyweight Championship.

"So, what's the plan?" Edge said.

"Do you remember a year and a half ago when Vickie Guerrero banned the Undertaker's Hell Gate move and she wasn't there before she came back?" Skye said.

"Yeah."

"That was when the Undertaker was screwed out of the World Heavyweight Championship but still won it back."

"Okay."

"Well, I say live and let live," Shayna said, "but you're the Ultimate Opportunist, so you have to make it look like you'll get away with it; because even though Vickie will try to screw you, it wouldn't matter because Theodore Long will come back and reverse the decision."

"How do you know this?"

"Because only Theodore knows who really attacked him last week," Skye said, "and it's not the Corre."

"Edge, use your Ultimate Opportunist skills to keep Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler at bay," Shayna said, "and Vickie won't screw you so Theodore Long will come back and Vickie will be the one that gets screwed."

"What about you girls?" Edge said.

"Don't worry, we got a 'bigger' plan that Vickie won't see coming."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Then Edge left the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

"Oh, Vickie is gonna see it coming, alright," Skye said, "and neither will Lay-Cool since we still got a bone to pick with them."

Then Skye and Shayna laughed.


	176. Royal Rumble 2

**Chapter 176: Royal Rumble**

The Royal Rumble was in John Cena's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and Rochelle was pacing back and forth with Skye.

"Rochelle, would you sit down and relax?" Skye said.

"How can I sit down and relax with Batista possibly coming here to embarrass me?" Rochelle said.

"What is he gonna do to embarrass you?"

"I don't know, something. You know what? I never thought my ex-husband would go this far to embarrass me and I think he is just as crazy as your ex-boyfriend."

"Look, Rochelle, I know you better than that, okay? But I don't think that Batista would try to do something like trying to embarrass you and make you look bad, okay? He's not that stupid…or so it seems."

"You know what? You're right, I might be paranoid or my mind is playing tricks on me. I gotta stop and just focus on the road to Wrestlemania, my music career, and my wedding to Braden. Thank you."

"Hey, you're my mentor but I'm the one trying to keep you sane."

"I'll see you in a bit."

Then Skye walked away.

Later, the Royal Rumble was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Natalya."

Natalya walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Natalya got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and took off her jacket as she got back down and Destiny's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger representing the Angelic Coalition from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Tony announced

Destiny was wearing a silver monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the aisle as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager. Michael Cole's headset got caught in his suit jacket and grabbed a microphone as he said,

"Can I have your attention, please? I've just received an email from the anonymous General Manager."

Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"Since Theodore Long is incapacitated and might allow Lay-Cool to interfere in the Divas' Championship, I am in charge. That means I am changing the Divas' Championship match. I get enough complaints about how annoying Michael Cole is." _I'm sure that was just a joke._ "But nonetheless, this will no longer be a singles match, but instead a Fatal Four-way Divas' Championship match. Natalya versus Destiny versus the following Divas."_

Then Eve Torres' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And making her return from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a silver samba jumpsuit with a silver beaded bustier, a silver armband and her new light coppery blonde hair curled.

Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got on the ring apron as she flipped into the ring. Delancey blew a kiss to the crowd and the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Delancey went after Natalya as Destiny went after Eve and Delancey was hitting forearms as Destiny was kicking Eve and applied a corner foot choke as she whipped Eve to the corner and landed a splash and Delancey hit a scoop slam and landed a clothesline to Destiny before hitting a side Russian legsweep. Eve attacked Delancey from behind as Natayla was hitting Destiny and Delancey landed a back knocking Eve out of the ring and Natalya hit a back elbow to Destiny as Delancey charged at Natalya and Natalya landed a clothesline and grabbed Destiny by her legs as she catapulted her into Delancey knocking both heads and sending Delancey out of the ring.

Natalya covered for a two count and Destiny rolled out of the ring as Natalya followed as Delancey landed a clothesline and rolled back into the ring and Eve was about to go back into the ring as Delancey landed a knee to the midsection knocking Eve off and Destiny got back into the ring and the two turned around as they looked at the each other. Delancey went for a clothesline but Destiny ducked and kicked Delancey in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms as Delancey bumped Natalya off the ring apron and Eve rolled up Destiny for the cover but Delancey broke up the count.

Natalya got back in the ring as she landed a discus punch to Delancey and Eve landed a dropkick to Destiny and Natalya tossed Delancey out of the ring as Eve turned Natalya and went for a forearm but Natalya ducked and went for the Sharpshooter but Destiny landed a flying forearm and Natalya took Destiny down by her legs. Natalya went for a double-catapult but turned it into a double sharpshooter and Delancey got back in the ring and landed a boot to the face and covered Eve for a two count and Eve rolled up Delancey for the cover but Destiny broke the count and grabbed Eve as she landed a swinging neck breaker.

Delancey landed a baseball slide on both Eve and Destiny before Natalya was hitting several clotheslines to Delancey and was hitting forearms and landed a scoop slam for the cover but Destiny broke up the count and was hitting forearms and Natalya grabbed Destiny as she rammed her to the corner and was hitting a couple of forearms. Then Natalya landed a couple of shoulder tackles and landed a discus punch and grabbed Destiny on her shoulder and Delancey went to kick Natalya but Natalya ducked as Delancey kicked Destiny instead and Natalya rolled up Delancey.

Delancey went to kick Natalya but Natalya grabbed her leg and Natalya shoved Delancey out of the ring and Eve got back in the ring and tossed Natalya out of the ring and Eve climbed the turnbuckle and landed a moonsault and made a cover for the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Divas' Champion, Eve Torres," Tony Chimel announced

Natalya and Delancey got back in the ring and looked at Eve as the referee gave Eve the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Delancey helped Destiny to her feet and hugged her as Natalya joined in and Eve was walking up the ramp as she raised her title belt in the air.

A few minutes later, Destiny and Delancey were coming out of the entrance to the arena.

"Delancey, I cannot believe you're back," Destiny said as she hugged Delancey. "When did you get here?"

"This morning," Delancey said. "I've gotten a message from the anonymous General Manager saying that I was gonna be part of the match and I was going to return to Monday Night RAW, but I found a better time to return."

"I have to agree with you. You look great, by the way and you dyed your hair."

"Thank you, I wanted my hair to be light coppery blonde since I had my baby; and my husband, oh, my God, I love him so much enough for him to kick my ass to get back into shape."

"How is Dylan?"

"Oh, he is just like his dad. I can't keep up with him."

"Delancey Scott," Rochelle said as she was walking with Nicole. "You snuck in here and didn't tell anybody?"

"I can't believe you came back," Nicole said as she hugged Delancey. "We missed you so much, we were wondering when you were coming back."

"Well, I just told Destiny that I was planning on coming back to Monday Night RAW tomorrow," Destiny said, "and I've a message from the anonymous General Manager saying that I was gonna be part of the match."

"Well, that's a surprise," Rochelle said. "So you decided to go blonde on us?"

"I always wanted to be a blonde. I just had it done last month."

"And why didn't you bring Dylan with you?" Nicole said. "If we had known you would come back, you could've brought your son."

"I already told Bobby that we're planning on bringing Dylan to Atlanta for Wrestlemania so you can see him."

"Hey, we have a lot to talk about it, so much has happened while you were gone."

"Well, let's talk. It was good seeing you again, Destiny."

"Bye."

Then the girls went their separate ways.

The Royal Rumble was definitely eventful as Alberto Del Rio won the 40-man Royal Rumble for an opportunity to headline Wrestlemania 27 and Edge successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Dolph Ziggler with the help of Kelly Kelly.

Soon, things would take some dramatic turns on the road to Wrestlemania.


	177. Sailor V Takes the Scene

**Chapter 177: Sailor V Takes the Scene**

Smackdown was in Shayna's hometown of Long Island, New York and Kofi was competing in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match against Drew McIntyre.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room laying on the couch talking to Evan on her cell phone.

"So how are you?" Jasmine said. "I'm doing okay, everything is okay. I still miss you like crazy…So do you when you're going to Brazil?…Okay…I would love that very much. I think it'll be awesome going there for our second honeymoon…Okay, well, kisses to you and I'll talk to you later…I love you, too. Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as Shayna walked inside the locker room with a box.

"Hey, Jazz," Shayna said. "Talking to Evan again?"

"Of course," Jasmine said as she sat up. "You know how much I miss him."

"As always. My mom wanted to give you this since I just came back from visiting her and my family."

Then Shayna gave the box to Jasmine and Jasmine opened it to reveal a white lacy scarf.

"Oh, wow, this is beautiful," Jasmine said as she was admiring the scarf.

"My mom said it's a tradition in our family that when someone gets married and their one-year wedding anniversary is coming closer, the bride gets a scarf to remind her of her wedding day."

"This is so nice, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, so what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, since Kelly Kelly helped Edge at the Royal Rumble, it won't be a surprise if Vickie Guerrero will put her in a match tonight."

"Of course, because Vickie is evil like that. Anyone who gets in her way, they'll suffer the consequences."

"Which is why we have to carry out our plan to bring our new member in if Vickie tries anything drastic."

"Does Vickie have any idea of this?"  
"Please, she is too caught up in Dolph Ziggler, or his money for that matter, to find out what we're up to. Besides, the only people to stop us is Lay-Cool, Vickie's only comrades. No other Diva can't stop us because they're scared of us and don't wanna get associated with Vickie knowing they'll get in trouble."

"Well, let's see what tonight will bring us."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Elimination Chamber qualifying match which Kofi versus Drew McIntyre.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a two piece black mini dress has a pink inset tank with a scoop neck with the word "Hotness," black boots, and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew walked down the ramp and stared at Kofi as he took off his t-shirt and got into the ring. Drew and Kofi had words for each other as the referee held them back and Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Drew locked up and Drew got Kofi in the corner as Kofi climbed the turnbuckles and landed an arm drag to break the elbow tie-up and rolled up Drew for a one count and Drew took a breather as he got up and looked down as Kofi had his fists up and Drew went to kick Kofi but Kofi grabbed his leg and Drew landed a right hand as he rolled up Kofi for a two count. Drew hit a right hand and he stomped on Kofi as he grabbed him and landed a bodyslam for a one count and Drew looked at Kofi as he landed a shoulder block and was slapping Kofi in the back of the head as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Drew before landing a back elbow for a two count.

Kofi twisted Drew's arm and applied an armlock as Drew tried to fight out of the hold but Kofi held on and covered for a one count as Kofi continued to hold on and Drew got to his feet as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and grabbed Kofi by his hair as he dragged Kofi down. Drew whipped Kofi to the corner and Drew charged into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Drew moved out of the way and Kofi clotheslined Drew over the top rope and out of the ring and Kofi got out of the ring as he clubbed Drew in the back and landed a European uppercut.

Drew shoved Kofi and Kofi charged at Drew as Drew lifted Kofi up and brought him down chest-first onto the steel ring steps and Shayna covered her mouth as Drew grabbed Kofi and tossed him back into the ring as he covered for a two count and Drew clubbed Kofi in the back several times and choked him with his boot. Drew whipped Kofi to the ropes and landed a back elbow for a two count and Drew was hitting a couple of back elbows to Kofi's shoulder and applied a headlock stretching Kofi's arm and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Drew in the midsection a couple times and hit a right hand and Kofi bounced off the ropes and ducked a right hand and Kofi ran into a tilt-a-whirl gut buster for a two count.

Drew argued with the referee as he was stalking Kofi and was kicking him as Kofi stumbled to the corner and Kofi was fighting back with back elbows to the midsection and was hitting forearms before he went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and Kofi was about to float on Drew's shoulders but Drew moved and kicked Kofi in the midsection for a two count. Drew punched away at Kofi and the referee pulled Drew away and Drew got frustrated as Kofi lifted his leg to kick Drew in the face and Drew grabbed Kofi as he got him in the corner and was hitting hard clotheslines to the throat and grabbed Kofi by his arm as he landed another clothesline and Drew got down on his knee as he waited for Kofi to get up.

Then Drew landed a standing dropkick for a two count and Drew screamed in frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and got him in the corner as he was hitting a clothesline and dragged Kofi by his arm as he went for another clothesline but Kofi countered with DDT and both men were down. Kofi rolled over and covered Drew for a two count and Kofi & Drew were trading shots as Kofi was kicking Drew in the legs sending him to the corner and Kofi was punching and kicking away at Drew before the referee pulled him away and Kofi landed a leaping clothesline as he was pumping himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop with a spin.

Then Kofi went into the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Drew swatted away as he went to the ring apron and grabbed the ropes and as Kofi tried to free McIntyre, Ricardo Rodriguez came on the video screen and introduced Alberto Del Rio in Spanish. Alberto Del Rio came forward as he smiled and winked as Drew kicked Kofi in his knee and landed the Future Shock DDT for the win

Shayna's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth and Drew's arm was raised by the referee and Shayna got into the ring as she checked on Kofi. Shayna was shaking her head and in her mind, she wanted so bad to get back at Alberto Del Rio.

Later, the Angelic Coalition had gathered in their locker room as they were waiting for Edge to make the call that they can carry out their plan.

Then after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Edge.

"You girls ready?" Edge said.

"Yeah, we're ready," Skye said. "You get out there and do your thing."

Then Edge closed the door.

"Alright, Jasmine and Shayna," Skye said, "you go get her. Christina, Madison and Destiny, let's take our positions."

"On it," Jasmine said.

Then the Angelic Coalition left the locker room.

Earlier in her continued quest to take the World Heavyweight Champion from Edge for Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero stacked the deck against Edge in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match with Kelly Kelly as his partner against Dolph Ziggler and Lay-Cool after an exchange of heated words and chaos.

Vickie had already declared that if Edge used the Spear, he would be stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship Title and if Kelly Kelly were to lose to Lay-Cool during the Handicap Match, Edge would also lose his title.

But thanks to the help from Kelly Kelly, Edge was able to keep his title; but then, Vickie Guerrero would do the unthinkable as she entered the ring applauding with a microphone in her hand.

"Congratulations, Kelly Kelly," Vickie said. "You are going out in style because you just competed in your last match because you're fired!" Kelly Kelly began to cry as Vickie yelled at her. "Get out of my ring! No one gives a damn about you. I don't give a damn about you. You are nothing to me! You were against me and you won it and you know it. You always had it in for me! This is my show, this is my Smackdown! Get out of my arena! Go! Get out!"

Kelly Kelly left the ring as she backed up the ramp in tears and Edge was standing behind Vickie, appearing ready to spear her. Instead, Vickie turned around and said,

"As for you, my former husband, next week, you will be the former World Heavyweight Champion because next week, you will have a rematch against Dolph Ziggler. But this time, there will be a difference and the difference is there will be a special referee." She cackled as she made the announcement, "it's me!"

Vickie continued to laugh as Dolph Ziggler came from behind Edge and hit the Zig Zag. Dolph looked down at Edge and was talking trash as the Angelic Coalition came from the crowd as Christina and Madison pulled Dolph out of the ring and they were beating him down along with Shayna as Skye, Destiny and Jasmine came into the ring and stared at Vickie.

Vickie kept her composure as she was talking trash to the girls and then Valerie Montana came up behind Vickie and stood behind her. Vickie then bumped into Valerie and slowly turned around as Valerie kicked Vickie in the midsection and landed an inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker.

Shayna, Christina and Madison got into the ring as they helped up Edge and the Angelic Coalition applauded for Valerie and Jasmine asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the newest member of the Angelic Coalition, Valerie Montana!"

Valerie Montana is a 22-year-old model and dancer from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada who made her debut in the WWE in 2009 dancing with former Chain Gang Diva Squad members Kimberly Montgomery and Tina Alexander as Extreme Expose on ECW until ECW became defunct.

The Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air and looked down at Vickie as Edge smiled and looked at the beaten-up Dolph outside the ring as Smackdown came to a close.


	178. Blindsided

**Chapter 178: Blindsided**

RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Valerie was sitting alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Jasmine walked inside.

"Hey, Val," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Valerie said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I was lucky to find this place without being hounded on."

"Trust me, when you're in the Angelic Coalition, plenty of people will envy you."

"Yeah."

"I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me, when I was signed into the WWE and became part of the Angelic Coalition, I did not know what to expect but help out 'Eddie's Angels.' Nevertheless, it became the norm once we know what Vickie Guerrero was capable of. It got me my first Divas' Championship, another dream of becoming a music star and marrying my guardian angel Evan."

"Sounds like you've been in Heaven long."

"And you will get there eventually. Now that the group has seven members, Vickie has no chance of getting away with what she thinks she's gonna get away with. You definitely pulled a number on her last week; that's exactly why we needed you."

"I've been training a lot."

"You'll be in good shape in no time."

Then Jasmine and Valerie shook hands.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and Nexus member Michael McGullicutty.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black halter dress with faux jewel waist forming a keyhole midsection and an abstract print adds flavor and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and Michael McGullicutty came out from the curtain. Michael walked down the ramp and got into the ring and looked at John as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Michael charged at John as John kicked Michael in the midsection and was hitting right hands until Michael went to the ropes for a break and John ducked a clothesline and Michael clubbed John in the back before he was stomping on him and Michael whipped John hard to the opposite corner. Michael punched away at John and kicked him as he got out of the ring and hit a hard right hand and a couple of back elbows before pulling John into the corner ringpost and was punching John in the head before putting John's arm inside the ring steps and Michael went for a dropkick onto it but John moved.

John and Michael looked at each other as Michael got back in the ring and John was fighting back with right hands and a couple of clotheslines before he bounced off the ropes and landed a leg whip before he hit Michael's head on the turnbuckle and landed the Flying Chuck kick and then John landed Starship Pain for the win.

Skye applauded for John as she got into the ring and raised John's arm in the air along with the referee. John and Skye looked down at Michael as John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as he smiled at Skye and kissed her on the cheek.

Then the two left the ring as they were slapping the hands of the fans and turned around as John raised his arm in the air as C.M. Punk came out from the curtain and blindsided him with a substance from a black spray can. Skye was screaming as Punk kicked John in the head and John began coughing profusely as Punk smiled and referees & EMTs came out to check on Punk.

Punk slowly walked towards Skye, who was sitting against the Titantron crying, and got in her face as he smirked. Then as Punk walked away, Skye got furious as she viciously attacks Punk and screaming at him as a couple of the referees pulled her off. Skye was screaming at Punk, "I hate you! I hate you! Stay the hell away from me!" as Punk immediately walked to the back.

A few minutes later, Skye was sitting backstage as Christina approached her.

"Are you okay?" Christina said as she sat down next to Skye.

"Hell, no," Skye said as she scoffed. "Let me tell you something. At first, I was afraid to look my psycho ex-boyfriend, but then, I remembered all those times I trained myself to fight back if Punk were to approach me from behind. I couldn't take it anymore, so I had to beat his ass with my bare hands."

"Yeah, I saw him running with his tail between his legs." Then the girls laughed. "You fought back, Skye. You showed him that you weren't gonna take his crap anymore. I mean, C.M. Punk thinks he'll walk out of the Elimination Chamber leaving Randy Orton, R-Truth, your boyfriend, Sheamus and John Cena in the dust. That's exactly what he's doing."  
"Yeah, well, we should've known that his next victim would be Randy Orton. I mean, that was almost two and a half years ago before the Straight Edge Society even existed, during the time before I was going out with him, I was there."

What Skye meant was that back in 2008 at the pay-per-view event, Unforgiven, C.M. Punk was attacked by Randy Orton and his group Legacy that cost him to forfeit the World Heavyweight Champion.

"I can't believe he would remember that all this time," Christina said, "and wait until he got the chance to get to Randy Orton. What a wuss."

"Well, enough is enough," Skye said. "I am so happy that RAW is in Anaheim next week because after we leave here, I'm calling my dad so I can file a restraining order against Punk and then he'll see I'm not playing."

"Well, your dad is a lawyer and if he were to watch what happened just now, just like John, he'll be pissed off."

"Believe me. And Mr. McMahon, why would he show up six months after being attacked by the Nexus announcing that somebody will host Wrestlemania and not fire the Nexus? That is so like him; maybe I should tell my dad to come here and confront Mr. McMahon, if he has the balls to show up and not get beat up by the Nexus again."

Then somebody walked towards the girls and they looked up to see Randy Orton, who was recently attacked by C.M. Punk and the Nexus at the beginning of RAW.

"I need to talk to you, alone," Randy said.

"Don't worry, I got this," Skye said as Christina walked away.

"I know that you can't take your ex-boyfriend's crap anymore, but I think you and I can work out something to take down Punk for good."

"Look, Randy, I appreciate your help, but I saw what you did to Husky Harris last week and I have a feeling that you might be the one to take down the Nexus. But if they were to attack you, then maybe I could get my boyfriend to help you because he is just as ticked off as you are. I don't want to get involved because it will freak John out. Believe me."

"I hear what you're saying; but my offer still stands if you change your mind."

Then Randy walked away as Skye looked down because she had bigger things to worry about.


	179. Packer Showdown

**Chapter 179: Packer Showdown**

Smackdown was in Green Bay, Wisconsin, home of the Super Bowl Champions, the Packers, and Shayna was helping Valerie with her hair and make-up.

"There you go, all done," Shayna said as she finished applying eyeshadow.

"Thank you," Valerie said as she looked in the mirror. "I had no idea you could be this good with hair and make-up."

"Well, as I mentioned before, my cousin is a beautician and she has taught me the trade. I didn't know I could be this good either. So tonight, we're gonna be going out there and addressing against Vickie Guerrero. I know you have plenty of things to say to her."

"Look, I've been here long enough to know what Vickie Guerrero is capable of; so yes, I have a lot to say."

"And another thing, as long as the Angelic Coalition sticks around, maybe you'll find you a good man."

"That's a maybe, I mean, I'm not as lucky as you girls are, but it's a maybe."

"Well, Madison, she hasn't had a boyfriend in almost a year and a half and I think she's been single long enough. She hasn't had any good relationships in her life."

"Well, I hope the right man comes along. I can see how happy you are with Kofi Kingston."

"I couldn't be any more happier. God, I used to crave this guy before we got together. He drove me crazy; now look where we are now. With Valentine's Day around the corner, I have a feeling Kofi might have something planned for me; I mean, he is so thoughtful to do that."

"Well, I know Kofi is a nice guy, so there's no second guessing that."

"Come on, let's meet up with the rest of the girls."

Then Valerie and Shayna left the locker room.

Then Smackdown was on and Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he was showing off.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio," Alberto said, "but you already know that. Hey, with St. Valentine's Day around the corner, I want you to know that even that I'm a great athlete, the winner of the biggest Royal Rumble in history, but hey, that doesn't mean that there's no love in this heart because you see all the way. Ricardo…" Ricardo was bringing a giant heart-shaped box in the ring. "Because you see, there's a lot of things that I love in my life. One of them will be my cars, my beautiful cars. How I love my cars. Another thing will be…" Alberto saw that Ricardo wanted to give the box to Alberto but Alberto turned and said, "my beautiful country, Mexico. Oh, and I love the fact that the six superstars who are hoping to face me at Wrestlemania are going to destroy each other at the Elimination Chamber. But you wanna know what I love the most in this life? What I love the most in this life…" Then Alberto pulled the top off of the box and it said, "Destiny." "Destiny. And I love destiny because destiny loves…" Then Alberto pulled that piece away and there was a picture of him smiling. "Me, Alberto Del Rio. Hey, one more thing: Aaron Rodgers may have won the Super Bowl, but unlike him, I don't need to pretend that I'm a World Heavyweight Champion. No, no, I don't need to pretend because that's my destiny. I'm gonna be the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania."

Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a one-sleeve magenta and black weave panel top, black leather miniskirt, black boots and her hair straight.

"All you ever talk about is destiny and the future like you know something that we all don't. Nobody knows what the future holds, there's no such thing as a crystal ball; but I do know about the past. I remember you beating me with that Kendo Stick last week."

What Kofi was talking about was that last week, Alberto Del Rio was celebrating his Royal Rumble win and invited Hornswoggle to whack a pinata with a wooden stick. Alberto ended up on the receiving end of Hornswoggle's swing and Alberto assaulted him before Kofi came to Hornswoggle's aid; but Kofi ended up receiving a brutal beating by Alberto with the pinata stick and his cross armbreaker requiring WWE officials to free Kofi from the hold.

"I may not know anything about destiny," Kofi said, "but I sure do know about the present as in right now, it's just you and me. And this is your destiny."

Then Kofi and Shayna went under the ring and grabbed a Kendo Stick and Kofi ran into the ring and feigned hitting Alberto as Alberto was begging for mercy. Kofi started to have second thoughts, but he winked at Alberto and nailed him several times with the Kendo stick as Shayna ran over to Ricardo and hit him with her Kendo stick. Then Shayna joined Kofi in the ring as they destroyed the set as Alberto ran up the ramp clutching his arm and Kofi smacked the smiling picture of Alberto with the Kendo stick and held it up in the air as Kofi yelled, "This is your destiny!"

After a few minutes, the ring was cleared and Kofi & Alberto were in the ring for an impromptu match and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Alberto circled around the ring and Kofi has his fists up as Alberto kicked him in the midsection and landed a forearm before punching away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Alberto looked down at Kofi as he kicked him in the back and Alberto got Kofi and landed a knee in the midsection before clubbing Kofi in the back. Alberto whipped Kofi to the corner and Kofi bounced back as he landed forearm and kicked Alberto in the midsection and Alberto stumbled in the corner as Kofi was kicking away at Alberto before the referee pulled him away and Kofi went for a boot to the face but Alberto got out of the way and Kofi was caught in the middle rope.

Kofi clutched his knee as Alberto stomped on Kofi and grabbed him as he landed a backbreaker for a two count and Alberto applied a chinlock with his knee on Kofi's back and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Alberto in the midsection and Alberto took Kofi down by his hair and covered for a two count. Alberto held down Kofi as Kofi got to his feet and Kofi was punching Alberto in the midsection and Alberto landed a knee to Kofi's leg and Alberto went for a dropkick but Kofi ducked and Alberto went through the ropes and got back in the ring as Kofi landed a few chops to the chest and landed a standing dropkick before he bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline.

Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as Alberto stumbled to the other corner and Kofi went for a splash but Alberto moved out of the way and Alberto charged into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count. Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection as he got Kofi on his shoulders but Kofi landed a couple of back elbows and Alberto went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he hit the S.O.S. by Kofi for the cover but Alberto grabbed the bottom rope and then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for Trouble in Paradise kick but Alberto rolled out of the ring.

Kofi followed Alberto as he clubbed Alberto in the back and grabbed Alberto as Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and rammed Kofi's arm into the steel ring steps and kicked his hand before he tossed Kofi back in the ring and locked in the cross armbreaker and Kofi tried to reach for the bottom rope but tapped out.

Alberto still held on as Shayna got into the ring and kicked Alberto in the head and was kicking him as Alberto rolled out of the ring and Shayna stared at him as Alberto held his head as he smirked. Alberto's arm was raised by the referee as Shayna checked on Kofi and Alberto backed up the ramp as he was talking trash.

A little later, the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Skye was wearing a black ruffled separate top, a pink and black striped strapless dress and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a yellow asymmetrical vintage top, red plaid miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a purple off-the-shoulder tunic dress and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a gray tube top, a gray leather jacket, black leather pants and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black burn out sheer tube top with open-back crossing straps, a black strapless bustier, denim jeans and her hair in a ponytail. Valerie was wearing a black low-cut halter top with a belt buckle, blue bustier, black shorts, black fishnet stockings, black boots and her hair curled.

The girls walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as they waved at the crowd and Shayna asked for a microphone.

"So, Vickie Guerrero thinks she can just fire Kelly Kelly and still get away with it?" Shayna said. "Well, she just created more problems for herself and Dolph Ziggler. She wants to get back at Edge so bad that all she wants is fortune. You see, I don't know how Vickie sinks her claws to get back in but she's very sneaky and Dolph Ziggler is just too stupid to notice that."

Then Shayna gave the microphone to Skye.

"Oh, yeah, she's sneaky, alright," Skye said. "She even got the Nexus and the Corre to eat Edge alive without realizing what they're capable of. Vickie is evil like that and she will not stop until she gets what she wants. Which brings us to our newest member of the Angelic Coalition, Valerie Montana and she has a few words to say."

Then Skye gave the microphone to Valerie.

"You know, when the Angelic Coalition asked me to be part of their group and help them get rid of Vickie Guerrero," Valerie said, "there was no way I could say no to that because just like the WWE Universe, I don't like Vickie Guerrero. She is nothing but a bonafide ho who just loves to sink her cougar claws into any WWE Superstar she finds vulnerable. And if Dolph Ziggler was smart and perfect as he says he is, he better walk away while he still can."

Then Valerie gave the microphone to Jasmine.

"So, Vickie," Jasmine said, "mark our words because you think you're finally gonna get away with it, but you won't. You can try and mess with Edge all you want, but all you're doing is gonna catch up to you soon. We'll still be here and as long as you're not gonna anywhere anytime soon, we're not gonna anywhere anytime soon."

Then Jasmine set the microphone down as the Angelic Coalition raised their arms in the air and left the ring as they walked up the ramp and slapping the hands of the fans. The girls reached the top of the stage, they turned around and raised their arms in the air once again.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room watching the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Edge and Dolph Ziggler and what had happened in the final moments of the match would leave the girls wondering.

Vickie Guerrero, as the special guest referee, attempted to spear Edge herself only to hurt her ankle. Edge seized the moment and hit the Spear on Dolph Ziggler two separate times and then Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers charged into the ring as a second Special Guest Referee and made the three count to secure Edge's victory. However, the outcome of the match event became unclear when Vickie waved-off Edge's win.

"Don't you just love football?" Madison said. "I can't believe Clay Matthews of the Super Bowl Champions, the Green Bay Packers came out as the referee and counted to three. Ain't that something?"

"Hey, I don't know if this was Edge's idea or not," Shayna said, "but it was great."

"Yeah, but the question is what is Vickie gonna do now that Edge used the Spear and retained the World Heavyweight Championship?" Christina said.

"She better not try anything," Skye said, "because maybe we should plan an ambush if she even thinks about stripping Edge of the title."

"Hey, that's a good idea," Destiny said. "But how?"

"Well, the 600th episode of Smackdown is next week," Jasmine said. "So I guess an ambush isn't a bad idea. We'll just trash Vickie's office and stalk her and Dolph for all I know."

"You think that might scare Vickie if she tries something?" Valerie said.

"Maybe, maybe not; but we're not giving up."

"I say give it a try," Skye said.

"Okay, then, it's settled."


	180. Valentine's Day Massacre

**Chapter 180: Valentine's Day Massacre**

RAW was in Anaheim, California and the day was Valentine's Day as Skye and John were in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Skye tended to John with his eyes red from C.M. Punk's attack last week when Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Skye, your dad's here," Christina said as Alec walked in beside her.

"Dad," Skye said as she stood up and hugged her dad.

"Hi, baby," Alec said as Skye pulled away. "John, how are you?"

"Well, as you see," John said, "your daughter's ex-boyfriend did a good job blindsiding me last week and I look like crap."

"Well, I'm sorry that happened and I will get to the bottom of this. Are you okay with this, Carla?"

"Look, if Mr. McMahon can't do anything about the Nexus or Punk," Skye said, "then I have to take legal action."

"Then it's settled."

"You want me to come with you?" John said.

"No, I can handle this," Skye said as she kissed John. "I'll be back."

Then Skye kissed John as she left the locker room with her dad.

The two walked down the ramp and approached a locker room as the door was opened and Skye found C.M. Punk inside as she and Alec walked in.

"Punk, I'm sure you remember my dad," Skye said, "who also happens to be my lawyer."

"Wow, Mr. Wilde, what a surprise," Punk said.

"Cut the crap, Punk," Alec said. "I came here not only to confront you for what you did last week, but I'm also here to serve you."

Then Alec gave Punk a sheet of paper.

"A restraining order?" Punk said. "Mr. Wilde, with all due respect, I did not touch nor hurt your daughter, believe me."

"Now you listen to me," Alec said, "I don't know what kind of business your boss is running around here letting you run wild and making everybody's life a living hell; but that restraining order states that you are to stay a hundred feet away from my daughter and if you break that order, I will see to it that your ass is fired and you will never hurt my daughter ever again!"

"You know the reason you sprayed John in his eyes is because I broke up with you," Skye said. "You tried everything you could to make me break up with John to get back together with you but your dirty schemes didn't work, did it? I haven't seen Joey Mercury since last year, where is he? Back where he belongs, the unemployment office. Well, this year, I'm fighting back and you oughta go crawling back to Chicago."

"You are a sick, twisted psychopath and you better stay the hell away from my daughter," Alec said, "or next time, maybe I'll blindside you when you least expect it."

"Okay, fine," Punk said sarcastically. "I'll leave you alone and Mr. Wilde, I will not bother your daughter anymore."

Then Alec took Skye's hand and the two left the locker room.

A little later, Edge was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room after Vickie Guerrero made an announcement that Smackdown will have the official coronation for Dolph Ziggler as the World Heavyweight Champion. Vickie said not only will Edge lose his World Heavyweight Championship belt but also his job as because she has proof that Edge was the one who assaulted General Manager Theodore Long.

"This…that right there," Edge said, "that is an example of how vicious Vickie is. She thinks she can fire me and take my World Heavyweight Championship away from me so she can get a piece of it? I oughta…"

"Look, Edge," Shayna said, "she has no proof that you were the one that attacked Edge; and besides, there are already witnesses who already pointed her out."

"The reason she's doing this is because she's protecting Dolph Ziggler and probably threaten anybody who would tell and she'll fired them like she did Kelly Kelly," Skye said.

"Edge, you have nothing to worry about," Madison said. "You know we'll take care of it."

"Okay, fine."

"Now listen," Jasmine said, "all you have to do to hold your position and soon, Vickie will have back down."

"We're thinking about trashing her precious, little office," Valerie said. "That's our way of sending a message to her."

"Then maybe her coronation ceremony, too," Christina said.  
"And if Lay-Cool gets in our way," Destiny said, "we'll take care of them, too."

"Don't worry, Edge," Shayna said. "You let us handle it, okay?"

"Fine, do what you gotta do," Edge said as he left the locker room.

"Okay, we're set for tomorrow night," Skye said. "Let's not let Vickie slip by."

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition agreed.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and R-Truth versus Michael McGullicutty and David Otunga.

It was originally a singles match which was John versus R-Truth but the anonymous General Manager changed the match due to C.M. Punk's actions last week.

R-Truth, Michael McGullicutty and David Otunga were already in the ring as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a purple off-the-shoulder mini dress with glittering jeweled straps, black boots and her hair straight.

John took off his glasses showing an angry look on his face as the pyro went off. He and Skye walked down the ramp as John took off his fur coat and R-Truth tried to calm him down as R-Truth got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Michael locked up as Michael got R-Truth in a side headlock and shoved him to the ropes as he landed a shoulder block and Michael bounced off the ropes as R-Truth leaped over Michael and landed a dropkick and an arm drag twice and applied an armlock and Michael got to his feet as he got R-Truth on the ropes before a break. Then Michael landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed R-Truth in the back as he whipped him to the ropes and went for an arm drag but R-Truth blocked and landed an arm drag of his own and shouted "What's up?" as David distracted the referee and R-Truth bounced off the ropes as Mason grabbed R-Truth's leg and Michael landed a dropkick sending R-Truth out of the ring.

Mason waited for the referee to distract himself a Michael made the move and Mason kicked R-R-Truth in the midsection and Michael grabbed him as he rammed his back on the ring apron and Michael clubbed R-Truth in the chest before he threw him back in the ring and covered for a two count. Michael hit R-Truth's head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to David as he kicked R-Truth and David whipped Michael as Michael landed a back elbow and David landed a clothesline as he landed a suplex for a two count and applied a headlock as R-Truth got to his feet punching David.

R-Truth ducked a clothesline and landed a back suplex as both men were down and R-Truth made the tag to John and John leaped into the ring and David kicked him in the midsection and John took down David as he punched away at him and landed a spine buster as he punched away at David again and David tried to get away as John kicked him. Then John punched Michael as he dragged him into the ring and he was attacking viciously punching and kicking him as the referee pulled him away and Mason got on the ring apron as John kicked him off and R-Truth got into the ring and John hip-tossed him over the top rope onto Mason.

John shouted, "I hope you're watching, Punk!" as he bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee to the face for the win.

Skye smiled as John had an intense look on his face and then Mason shoved John from behind and stumbled backward as John and R-Truth were beating down Mason and Mason bailed out of the ring as Skye got back in the ring and the referee raised John and R-Truth's arms in the air.

John, Skye and R-Truth stared down the Nexus as the Nexus tried to recover and in Skye's mind, serving C.M. Punk with a restraining order was one thing, but the Elimination Chamber on Sunday was a whole other story.

Later, after RAW was over, Skye was sitting outside the Angelic Coalition's locker room as John walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Skye said as John kneeled next to her. "I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I know that Valentine's Day wasn't the way you wanted it to be but…" Then John pulled out a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses from behind. "I hope this can make up for it."

"John…" Then Skye took the flowers and teddy bear as she clutched them dearly. "These are always enough for me on Valentine's Day."

"Maybe this week we could go to the beach and just have dinner, just have some quiet time before we go to Oakland for the Elimination Chamber."

"I would like that, nothing too elaborate since the events of last week and tonight have already made me feel overwhelmed. I would love it."

Then John kissed Skye on her lips as he helped her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Then John and Skye walked away arm-in-arm.


	181. Royal Pains

**Chapter 181: Royal Pains**

Smackdown was in Rey Mysterio's hometown of San Diego, California and it was in its 600th episode.

On that night, John was teaming up with Edge, Randy Orton, R-Truth, Rey Mysterio and John Cena against C.M. Punk, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre, Kane and Dolph Ziggler in a 12-man tag team match and Kofi was facing the Miz.

Jasmine, Madison and Valerie quietly got into Vickie's office as Jasmine was carrying a bag and Madison closed the door.

"So, what do we do?" Valerie said.

"Simple," Jasmine said. "We trash the bitch's office; I mean, really trash her office until she has nothing left."

"Gotcha."

Jasmine was spray-painting all over the walls as Valerie was cutting objects with a knife and Madison was simply throwing objects across the walls. The girls continued the damage until Jasmine said, was nothing left and the office was completely trashed,

"Well, that was fun," Madison said.

"I feel so good right now," Jasmine said.

"So, who do you think Vickie will blame for this?" Valerie said. "Us or Edge?"

"Mainly us and frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Come on," Madison said, "we got bigger fish to fry."

Then Jasmine, Madison and Valerie quietly left Vickie's office.

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the 12-man tag team match which was John, Edge, Randy Orton, R-Truth, Rey Mysterio and John Cena against C.M. Punk, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre, Kane and Dolph Ziggler.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Drew was yelling at Sheamus for him make a tag to him and Sheamus accepted as Drew was talking trash to Edge and the two locked up as Drew got Edge in the corner for a break and Drew was kicking and punching away at him before the referee pulled him away and Drew pointing at his opponents talking trash as Edge got Drew in the corner and was punching away at him. Edge backed away and ducked a clothesline as Edge landed a kick to the face and Edge grabbed Drew as he made the tag to R-Truth and Edge held on as R-Truth punched Drew in the midsection and landed a right hand and kicked Drew in the midsection before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and shouted "What's up?" as he whipped Drew to the ropes and Drew kicked R-Truth in the face.

Drew made the tag to Dolph and R-Truth took him down with a hip-lock take-over and made the tag as R-Truth twisted Dolph's arm and Randy kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed a knee to the chest as Dolph stumbled to the corner and Randy landed a European uppercut and a right hand as Randy clubbed Dolph in the back and hit another right hand. Randy went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph reversed and Randy landed a clothesline and backed away as he landed a high kneedrop for a two count and Randy grabbed Dolph as he made the tag to Cena and Cena punched Dolph in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle before whipping him to the corner.

Cena ran into an back elbow in the corner and Dolph was hitting some right hands and punching away at Cena before he went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and bounced off the ropes as he landed a Bulldog slam and made the tag to John and John grabbed Dolph but Dolph kicked him in the leg. Dolph was hitting a couple of right hands and was stomping on John before he went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and tripped up Dolph and John leaped back into the ring as he went for Starship Pain but Dolph countered with an inverted slam for a two count and Dolph grabbed John by his arm as he made the tag to Sheamus.

Dolph held onto John as Sheamus kicked John in the midsection and landed a suplex for a one count and Sheamus grabbed John as he made the tag to Punk and Sheamus held on as Punk kicked him in the midsection and landed a snap mare as Punk kicked John in the back and was mocking John as he landed a knee drop to the face. Punk covered for a two count and Punk applied a head scissors and John broke out of the ring as he went to make a tag and Punk held onto John's leg as John made the tag to Rey and John landed a right hand as Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a seated senton and bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline and landed a springboard cross body for a two count.

Punk kicked Rey in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he rolled up Rey but Rey rolled through and kicked Punk in the face and covered for a near fall and Punk landed a knee to the midsection and went for the G2S but Rey escaped as he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying head scissors sending Punk to the middle rope. Rey went for the 619 but Punk caught him and landed a backbreaker for a two count and Punk grabbed Rey by his arm and made the tag to Kane and Punk held on as Kane stomped on Rey before shoving him to the corner and he pounded away at Rey with knees to the face and stomping on him.

Kane whipped Rey to the corner and applied a Bearhug for a while and Rey was hitting and punching Kane to break out of the hold and Rey bounced off the ropes and kicked Kane in the chest and Kane shoved Rey to the corner and ran into both feet in the face and Rey knocked Punk off the ring apron and ran into Kane grabbing him by the throat. Kane went for a choke slam but Rey escaped and Kane grabbed Rey as he threw him out of the ring and his shoulder ran right into Punk's knee as Punk was on the floor and Punk smiled as Kane got out of the ring and tossed Rey back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Kane grabbed Rey as he made the tag to Wade and Kane held on as Wade punched Rey in the midsection and whipped Rey to the corner and landed a backbreaker for a two count and Wade whipped Rey to the corner and kicked him as he made the tag to Sheamus and Wade applied a corner foot choke and Rey escaped from Sheamus and Wade as he went to make a tag but Sheamus and Wade grabbed him as Sheamus landed a clothesline. Sheamus was showing off as he was bullying Rey and applied an armlock stretching Rey's neck and Rey got to his feet as he was punching Sheamus and kicking him in the leg and Rey jumped on Sheamus' shoulder as he was fingertips away from making a tag.

Rey escaped as Sheamus shoved him to the ropes and Rey kicked Sheamus in the chest and Rey went for a clothesline but Sheamus countered with the Irish Curse backbreaker for a two count and Sheamus dragged Rey to the corner as he made the tag to Wade and Sheamus held onto Rey as Wade stomped him in the chest. Then Wade landed a knee drop for the cover but his feet were under the ropes and Wade grabbed Rey and landed a knee to the head and also a head butt for a two count and Rey stumbled to the corner as Wade grabbed Rey and kicked him in the midsection as he whipped Rey to the corner.

Wade charged at Rey but Rey landed a drop toe hold and Wade went face-first onto the middle turnbuckle and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a moonsault onto Wade and both men were down and made the tag to Edge and Dolph as Edge hit a couple of clotheslines and a flapjack. Edge kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed a face plant and Edge backed away to the corner as he went for the Spear but Sheamus came into the ring and landed the Brogue Kick and John got into the ring and landed the Flying Chuck on Sheamus and Kane got into the ring and grabbed John by his throat as he landed the chokeslam.

John got into the ring and hit the Attitude Adjustment and Punk got into the ring as he landed the G2S and Randy came up behind Punk and hit the RKO and Drew kicked Randy in the midsection as he hit the Future Shock and R-Truth got into the ring and landed a leaping reverse STO and Wade got into the ring and landed a spinning side slam. Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana sending Wade to the middle rope and Dolph got into the ring as Rey hit a drop toe hold sending Dolph to the middle rope next to Wade and Rey landed the 619 and Wade rolled out of the ring as Edge hit the Spear on Dolph for the win.

Rochelle got into the ring and hugged Rey as she raised his arm in the air along with Edge and the referee. Edge hugged Rochelle and Rey before they left the ring and Edge stared at the Wrestlemania sign raising his arms in the air when…

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Edge, I am ordering you to hand over the championship belt because you are no longer the World Heavyweight Champion and let me show you why."

Then the video screen showed the footage from last week when Edge hit the spear that Vickie clearly saw after sitting outside the ring from favoring her ankle after she attempted a spear to Edge himself. And also, the video screen showed Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers making the three count to secure Edge's victory.

"The spear was illegal, Edge," Vickie said, "You knew that. I don't even know what that football player was thinking. He is not even a licensed official. I repeat, you are no longer the World Heavyweight Champion. But my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler is and tonight on this 600th episode of Smackdown, we will all witness this championship coronation. Now Edge, you are very welcome to watch it from your hotel room because I know that you are the one that assaulted Teddy Long. I mean, as long as I've known you, you have always had this hidden hatred that builds up into this uncontrollable rage and that rage is what assaulted Teddy Long. Now Mr. Long and I may not see eye-to-eye on many things, but we have great respect for each other. And because of that and with great reluctance, I am here to inform you, you're fired!"

Then Edge looked down as Vickie walked to the back and Edge was speechless as the Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from their locker room.

"Okay, ladies," Skye said, "I say we find Vickie Guerrero and scare the pants off of her immediately."

"I'm down with that," Shayna said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Jasmine got up from the door to answer it. As Jasmine opened the door, the Angelic Coalition's jaws dropped as they shocked to see who it was.

"Whoa," Destiny said.

"Uh-oh," Valerie said.

"I think we may have to hold off and let him finish the work for us," Christina said.

"I'm down with that," Madison said.

"Straight up," Jasmine said.

The person was about to give both Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler a surprise that they didn't see coming.

A little later, it was time for the match between Kofi and the Miz.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black tube top with the word "Diva" on the front and "Female version of a hustler" on the back, white pants, and her hair in a side ponytail.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Alex Riley following him. The two walked down the ramp as the Miz got on the ring apron and posed as he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his WWE Championship belt in the air. The Miz got back down and took off his t-shirt as Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Miz circle the ring as they locked up and Miz went behind Kofi in a waistlock and Kofi reversed with a waistlock of his own as Miz got out of the and twisted Kofi's arm and went behind him as he applied a headlock and Kofi shoved Miz into the ropes and Miz landed a shoulder block. Miz bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him and Miz held onto the ropes as Kofi landed an arm drag in a hold and Miz got to his feet as Kofi twisted his arm and went behind him and Miz landed a back elbow and a knee to the midsection as he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi landed a cross body for a one count.

Kofi bounced off the ropes again as he landed another cross body for a one count and Kofi once again bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline and Kofi landed another crossbody for a two count and Kofi applied another armlock and Miz got to his feet as Kofi went behind him and Miz backed Kofi into the corner and the referee called for a break. Miz then punched and kicked away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Miz grabbed Kofi as Kofi punched Miz in the midsection and kicked him in the leg and landed a forearm as he whipped Miz to the corner and Kofi went to leap on Miz but Miz moved out of the way and kicked Kofi's feet as Kofi fell on the back of his neck.

Miz grabbed Kofi and landed a suplex and stomped on Kofi before he kicked him in the midsection and Miz grabbed Kofi by his hair and then landed a suplex for a two count and Miz grabbed Kofi by his hair again and then pulls his arms back behind him applying a surfboard submission hold and Kofi got to his feet as he reversed the move but Miz reversed it back applying the hold again. Kofi got to his feet again and reversed the hold and Miz reversed it back again as Kofi went for a backslide pin for a two count and Kofi was kicking Miz as Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a left hand as Kofi was kicking and punching Miz and Miz went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he went for the S.O.S. but Miz countered and pushed Kofi away.

Miz ran into a forearm and Kofi landed a flying head scissors sending Miz to the corner and Miz pulled himself up as Kofi landed a dropkick for a two count and Kofi got up as Miz rammed into the corner and Miz backed away and charged at Kofi as Kofi landed a pendulum kick. Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high cross body for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes and went for a leaping clothesline but Miz blocked as he landed a neckbreaker and a backbreaker for a two count and Miz got frustrated as he stood over Kofi and Kofi kicked in the side of the head.

Then Kofi kicked Miz in the leg and went to throw him out of the ring but Miz countered went to throw Kofi out but Kofi bounced back on the ropes and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop. Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for Trouble In Paradise but Alberto Del Rio came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as Kofi glares at him and Shayna had her hands on her hips ready to beat up Alberto as Miz rolled up Kofi for a one count and Kofi counters with a roll-up for a two count.

Shayna and Alberto had words for each other as Kofi landed a right hand and went to whip Miz into the ropes but Miz reversed and Kofi kicked Mike in the shoulder and Alberto looked like he was gonna kiss Shayna as Alex got on the ring apron to distract the referee and Kofi went to grab Alberto as Miz grabbed Kofi and landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win the match.

Shayna got angry as she shoving Alberto and chased him way as Alex got into the ring and the referee gave Miz the WWE Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with Alex. Miz and Alex left the ring and were making fun of Shayna as she stared back and Shayna got into the ring as she checked on Kofi.

Later, it was time for the Championship Coronation and Vickie Guerrero & Dolph Ziggler were in the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship belt sitting atop a small table.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vickie said as the crowd booed., "welcome to the world championship coronation of Dolph Ziggler! And so as general manager, it is a great privilege to introduce to you the new World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

Vickie grabbed the title belt and then handed it to Dolph as Dolph looked at it and shouted "This is mine!" as he climbed the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Angelic Coalition following him.

Skye was wearing a tan tube top, denim miniskirt, brown boots and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a zebra print low-cut midriff tank top and miniskirt, black leather hand warmers, black net stockings, black boots and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a pink animal print mod neckline mini dress and her hair straight. Valerie was wearing a silver midriff tank top, black lace miniskirt, black stockings, black boots and her hair with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest of it straight. Christina was wearing a tan double scoop neckline tank top with a tribal style print on the front, denim jeans and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a black tube top with an animal print wrap, black pants and her hair straight.

The Angelic Coalition stood on the stage as Theodore walked down the ramp not looking too happy and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"What's the matter?" Theodore said. "You two act like you're looking at a ghost. Well, I can imagine you two are surprised to see me, especially you, Vickie. I mean, with this so-called investigation that you're saying you're conducting about my attack, well, did your investigation lead you to looking into a mirror?"

"Excuse me?" Vickie said, "That's absurd."

"I'm not finished yet! Now Vickie, you have the most to gain from my attack. In fact, you're the one that people say was the first one on the scene after my attack."

"Excuse me! That's ridiculous, I can't believe you're suggesting that.….."

"Shut up! Now you've been after my job for a long time, but you don't have to worry about my job, your job, or anybody else's job because you see Vickie, here's what's going to happen…"

"Alright, alright, alright, alright! It was Dolph, it was all Dolph! It was his idea! I had nothing to do with this! It was all him!"

Dolph was telling Vickie to shut up as the Angelic Coalition laughed.

"Of course it was Dolph," Jasmine said. "Of course, people would say it was you because one, they don't like you and two, they told Theodore Long before you took over. And we know you would blame Edge because you'll threaten anybody who would snitch on you by firing them, just like you did Kelly Kelly."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby. I can't take this anymore," Vickie said.

"Well, well, well, you know what? I'm glad to see this is all coming out now. But you see, you can forget all about this World Title coronation. In fact, you can clear this ring. Now I want you to know one thing: now that I am back in charge, we are going to have ourselves a World Title match right now! You see Vickie, you had the power to fire people; now I've got the power to rehire people and that is going to be Dolph's opponent for this title match: The Rated-R Superstar, Edge!"

Then Edge's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Edge walked past the Angelic Coalition as he walked down the ramp and looked at Dolph as he got into the ring.

"Oh, and another thing," Theodore said, "and this match will be also be a lumberjill World Title match featuring the Angelic Coalition as the lumberjills."

Then the Angelic Coalition strutted down the ramp as Vickie quickly got out of the ring and the Coalition surrounded the ring as it was being cleared and a referee came out from the curtain as Dolph gave him the World Heavyweight Championship with argument & hesitation and raised it in the air as he called for the bell.

Dolph immediately went for a clothesline but Edge landed a couple of clotheslines of his own and landed an armlock slam and Edge went to the corner as he went for the Spear but Dolph leaped over Edge and Edge ran shoulder-first onto the ring post and fell out of the ring as Dolph got on of the ring apron with the Coalition watching him. Madison and Christina rolled Edge back into the ring and the rest of the Coalition went after Dolph but Dolph quickly got back into the ring as Edge got stuck in the ropes not allowing Dolph to make a pin and Dolph choked Edge on the bottom rope as he got out of the ring and landed a back elbow and Dolph got back in the ring as he covered for a two count.

Dolph applied a rear chinlock for a while and Edge got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and landed a right hand as he went to whip Dolph to the ropes but Dolph reversed and went for the sleeper hold as Edge tried to counter holding onto Dolph's arm and Dolph let go as he kicked Edge in the midsection and landed a one-legged bulldog slam. Edge was crawling towards the ropes and pulled himself up as Dolph went for the Zig Zag but Edge held onto the top rope and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Spear for the win.

The Angelic Coalition applauded for Edge as they got into the ring and the referee gave Edge the World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. The Angelic Coalition gathered around Edge in a group hug as Vickie got into the ring and Edge looked at Vickie as he smiled and held the title belt in the air with a smile. Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Wait, wait," Theodore said. "Hold on a second, playa'. There's one more thing: Dolph, you're fired!"

Then the Angelic Coalition laughed and cheered as Vickie and Dolph's jaw dropped and Vickie was yelling at Dolph as Dolph was perplexed.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-hem." Edge said onto the microphone. "_Excuse me_. Tonight, it's been, uh, it's been a long party, hasn't it? I mean, tonight is the 600th episode of Smackdown. And uh, I was here for the first episode of Smackdown and now I stand here on the 600th episode of Smackdown with the World Heavyweight Championship back where it belongs. And now, Dolph Ziggler is fired. I mean, just a couple hours ago, I was fired so I know how it feels. It doesn't feel very good, does it? But I'll tell you what? It almost makes almost makes a guy want to sing seeing you get fired and I don't have the best pipes in the world. I can't sing that great but I do have an idea for a song. We're going to have a little celebration here and I have an idea, a way to sing Dolph Ziggler into the sunset off of Smackdown. I think you people know how this one goes."

_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_hey hey hey goodbye_

Some confetti fell from the ceiling as Dolph left the ring and Vickie was yelling at him as she left the ring and the Angelic Coalition were playing with the confetti as they raised each other's arms in the air along with Edge as Smackdown came to a close.


	182. Elimination Chamber 2

**Chapter 182: Elimination Chamber 2**

The Elimination Chamber was in Oakland, California and the Angelic Coalition were in the catering room eating and having a conversation.

"Hey, girls, guess what I was thinking?" Shayna said. "I was thinking since Wrestlemania is six weeks away, we should have a theme for the Angelic Coalition like what 'Eddie's Angels' did for the 25th anniversary wearing blue and silver."

"You know what?" Christina said. "I was just thinking we should do something like that. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since a couple of superhero movies are coming out this year and Kofi happens to be a superhero buff, I was thinking we should be our favorite superheroes that we grew up watching and reading."

"Oh, my goodness, that's an awesome idea," Skye said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I've already got one in mind who I'm gonna be: Red Sonja."

"Hey, I could see John go weak in the knees when you reveal your Red Sonja look."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna be the Incredible Hulk because everybody knows I don't mess around and I'll smash anybody who gets in my way."

"Well, I'm gonna be Storm from X-Men," Destiny said. "I happen to like all kinds of weather including snow."

"Well, look no further because I'm gonna portray Superman," Christina said, "or Superwoman for that matter."

"You're gonna be Superwoman?" Madison said. "Well, I'm gonna be Wonder Woman because watching her, she was a female superhero who could definitely kick a lot of ass."

"Speaking of a female hero who could kick ass," Valerie said, "I'm gonna be the sexy feline Catwoman."

"Oh, that is definitely you," Skye said.

"Yes, what about you, Jasmine? Which favorite superhero are you gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be the Galactic Sentinel Centaur," Jasmine said.

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition looked at Jasmine as if they had no idea who she was talking about.

"Who?" Shayna said.

"Uh, the Galactic Sentinel Centaur?" Jasmine said. "From Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills?"

"Uh, no," Valerie said.

"That show came on after the first season of Power Rangers. It used to be on the USA Network."

"Still don't have a clue," Christina said.

"Oh, my Goodness. Okay, there were four teenagers from Beverly Hills who were chosen by this blob-like creature named Nimbar who gave them tattoos on their wrist that resembles the zodiac signs and constellations. They stood on these discs and shouted the names of their powers to become Galactic Sentinels. When battling the alien creatures, they would later form the ultimate sentinel, Nitron. I've always be the purple Galactic Sentinel known as Centaur. She had a tattoo with the zodiac sign of Sagittarius, even though I'm an Aquarius. That was the yellow Galactic Sentinel known as Apollo."

"Okay, I think I know which show you're talking about," Valerie said.

"I'm gonna have to show you on YouTube so you'll know what I mean."

"Hey, don't fret," Madison said. "We just don't have a clue. Hey, Shay, I think that's an awesome idea for us to be our favorite superheroes. We need some spirit with the Nexus running around like crazy."

"Definitely," Shayna said, "because if Vince McMahon is gonna show up and announce that the Rock will be hosting Wrestlemania this year and he can't do anything about the Nexus, then it's our job to show inner hero strength and give the WWE Universe a show they'll never forget."

"All for one and one for all," Skye said.

"You got it," Destiny said.

Then the Elimination Chamber was on and it was time for the first match of the night: Kofi versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he was showing off and asked for a microphone.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio," Alberto said, "but you already know that. Well, you may not know is that I'm committed to excellence; hey, I really mean that, none like you low-class people from Oakland. Later tonight, six men are going to put themselves in great danger, a lot of pain just to have the honor of losing to me at Wrestlemania because I'm gonna be the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania because it's my destiny. Kofi Kingston, you're a piece of trash, you're dirt, you're a fool, you're nothing. You cannot stop the greatest of the great, you cannot stop destiny, you cannot stop…"

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black strapless mini dress with the Oakland Raiders logo, white boots, and her hair in a side ponytail.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi and Shayna looked at Alberto as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as he and Shayna went after Alberto and the referee held them back as Shayna got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Alberto locked up as Kofi got Alberto in the corner and Alberto went under the ropes as the referee called for a break and Kofi backed away before going after Alberto again and Alberto got under the ropes again as the referee pulled Kofi away and the two men locked up again as Kofi got Alberto in the opposite corner and the referee once again pulled Kofi away. Ricardo distracted the referee as Alberto got Kofi on his shoulder and took him down before he tried to hold Kofi on the mat and Kofi got on his feet as Alberto kicked him in the midsection and landed a backbreaker before kicking Kofi in the back sending him to the corner.

Alberto whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a tilt-a-whirl gust buster but Kofi countered as he ducked a clothesline and landed a standing dropkick and Kofi grabbed Alberto by his leg as Alberto held onto the ropes and the referee pulled Kofi away as Alberto rolled out of the ring and Ricardo waved a towel over him, trying to re-vive him. Kofi looked at Alberto as he got out of the ring and kicked Alberto in the back and threw him back in the ring and Kofi kicked Alberto in the back again and looked down at him as he grabbed Alberto and landed a right hand and whipped Alberto to the ropes but Alberto held onto the ropes.

Kofi charged at Alberto but Alberto tossed Kofi over the top rope and Kofi landed on his feet and Alberto went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed a forearm and Alberto rolled onto the ring apron as he shoved Kofi from behind into the ringpost and Kofi fell to the floor and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he rammed him into the ring steps. Kofi clutched onto his ribs as Alberto tossed him back in the ring and covered for a two count and Alberto held Kofi down with his knee as he was clubbing his arm and applied a body scissors as Kofi was hitting a few back elbows and got to his feet as he was punching Alberto in the midsection. Then Kofi hit a right hand as Alberto landed a knee to the midsection and took Kofi down by his hair and covered for a two count and Alberto grabbed Kofi by his hair as he was clubbing him in the head and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he landed a back suplex for a two count.

Alberto applied the body scissors again for a while as Kofi was hitting several back elbows and got to his feet as he hit a right hand and kicked Kofi in the back as Kofi stumbled to the corner and Alberto whipped Kofi to the corner and Kofi landed on the middle turnbuckle and hit a running turnaround forearm smash from the top rope. Both men were down and were trading blows until Kofi ducked a right hand and landed chops to the chest and then a standing dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landing a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop.

Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Alberto ducked as he stumbled to the corner and Kofi went to splash Alberto but Alberto moved out of the way and charged into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for a cross body but Alberto caught Kofi in mid-air with a gutbuster for a close nearfall. Alberto kicked Kofi in the back as Kofi was crawling towards the corner and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand before climbing the middle turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Kofi blocked as he punched Alberto in the midsection and hit a head butt twice knocking Alberto to the mat.

Then Kofi landed a missile dropkick for a near fall and Alberto landed a knee to the midsection and got Kofi on his shoulders as he landed a gutbuster for a near fall and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he whipped him to the ropes and Alberto lifted Kofi in the air and Kofi landed a DDT for the cover Ricardo had the referee distracted and the referee counted for two. Shayna chased Ricardo around and into the ring as Kofi grabbed Ricardo and Alberto kicked Kofi in the leg and went for the cross arm breaker but Kofi held onto the middle rope and Alberto pulled Kofi off as Kofi landed the S.O.S. for a near fall.

Alberto crawled to the corner as Kofi went to leap on him but Alberto moved out of the way and then Alberto landed a neckbreaker from the corner turnbuckle and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he applied the cross arm-breaker but Kofi blocked Alberto's full application of the hold and Alberto was hitting Kofi's fingers as he was able apply the submission and Kofi tapped out.

Shayna had her head down as Alberto was smiling and got on the turnbuckles showing off as Shayna helped Kofi out of the ring and the two walked away.

Later, Vickie Guerrero was walking backstage after she was hoping to help Dolph Ziggler get his job back.

She explained about why Dolph attacked Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long saying that the two were experiencing tumultuous times in their relationship causing him to lash out.

Despite her desperate begging, pleading and kissing up, Theodore Long refused to listen to Vickie's request to rehire him prompted the rehire of Kelly Kelly which would lead to her attacking Vickie

Soon, Lay-Cool came to Vickie's aid attacking Kelly Kelly until soon-to-be WWE Tough Enough trainer Trish Stratus made the save coming Kelly Kelly's aid hitting both Michelle and Layla simultaneously with Strausfaction.

Then Vickie approached the Angelic Coalition as they smiled at her.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie," Valerie said, "why would you go out there and embarrass yourself after throwing Dolph under the bus two weeks ago on Smackdown?"

"I don't think Dolph would want to be with you after you done sold him out," Shayna said. "Hell, you should be fired after trying to make my husband's life a living hell."

"Yeah, and Lay-Cool better consider themselves lucky it wasn't us kicking their asses and not Trish Stratus," Skye said.

Then Vickie got in each Angelic Coalition member's faces and walked away.

A little later, it was time for the RAW Elimination Chamber match which was John versus John Cena versus C.M. Punk versus Sheamus versus Randy Orton versus R-Truth. Every man made their way to the ring and called for the bell.

John and Sheamus locked up for a while until Sheamus got John in a headlock and John shoved Sheamus to the ropes and Sheamus got a shoulder block before showing off and John looked at Sheamus as they locked up again and John went behind Sheamus in a waistlock and Sheamus hit a back elbow and Sheamus got a side headlock takedown. John broke out of the hold as Sheamus got another side headlock takedown and John reversed the hold in a head scissors and Sheamus escaped as he once again got a side headlock takedown and John escaped as Sheamus slapped him in the face and was talking trash as John took him down and was punching away at him.

Sheamus rolled out of the ring onto the platform and John bounced off the ropes as he flew over the top rope with a flying forearm onto Sheamus and John got out of the ring as he landed a right hand and went to hit Sheamus' head on the steel wall but Sheamus blocked and punched John in the midsection as he went to hit John's head on the steel wall but John blocked and John hit a back elbow and a right hand. Sheamus kicked John in the midsection and landed a right hand as John stumbled towards R-Truth's pod and kicked Sheamus in the head and went for the Flying Chuck but Sheamus moved out of the way and John started climbing onto the wall as he landed a swift kick to Sheamus' head knocking him back into the ring and John covered for a two count.

John grabbed Sheamus as he landed a right hand and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as John kicked him and landed another right hand and went for another one but Sheamus blocked as he landed a right hand and grabbed John as he landed a clothesline twice and went to hit John's head on the turnbuckle but John blocked and hit a back elbow to the midsection and a fallaway kick to the face. John went for Starship Pain but Sheamus knocked him off the turnbuckle into R-Truth's pod and Sheamus got out of the ring as he grabbed John and ran him into the steel wall and Sheamus planted John's face onto C.M. Punk's pod and Punk was taunting John as Sheamus dragged John back in the ring and then after 10 seconds, Randy Orton entered the Elimination Chamber as he was landing clotheslines to Sheamus and John.

Randy ducked a clothesline from Sheamus as he landed a powerslam and then one to John as Randy clotheslined Sheamus over the top rope to the platform and John went after Randy as Randy landed a back body drop sending John onto Sheamus and Randy got out of the ring as he stared at Punk inside his pod and Randy grabbed John as he ran him into a pod and John crashed through. Skye covered her mouth as Randy rammed Sheamus to the wall three times and clotheslined him over the top rope into the ring and Randy grabbed Sheamus as he kicked him in the face and landed a DDT from the second rope onto the platform and Punk smirked as Randy looked at him and John attacked Randy from behind.

Randy landed a knee to the midsection and tossed John back into the ring and Randy looked at Punk as he stomped on both John and Sheamus before backing away and landing a knee drop on John for a two count and Randy grabbed Sheamus by his leg as he stomped on him and then his face and looked at Cena in his pod. Randy grabbed John as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he landed a big superplex for a near fall and Randy grabbed Sheamus as he placed him on the top turnbuckle and was hitting a couple of right hands and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he landed a big superplex for a near fall.

Randy looked at Punk as he got out of the ring and stood in front of his pod and then after 10 seconds, C.M. Punk tried to enter the Elimination Chamber but he couldn't get out of his pod as Randy just slowly inched toward Punk, who was completely stuck, and Skye quickly walked around the Elimination Chamber and was taunting Punk for being stuck in his pod. Then Randy immediately was beating on Punk with right hands and stomping on him as the referee tried to unlock the pod from the outside and Punk eventually just slid out of his pod as Randy grabbed him and tossed him into the ring and Punk was stumbling as Randy landed the RKO for the cover and C.M. Punk.

Skye applauded and cheered for Randy as Punk was crawling towards his way out of the Elimination Chamber as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "I've just received an email from the anonymous RAW General Manager."

Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"Due to a malfunctioning pod, C.M. Punk was not given a fair chance to compete. Therefore, I'm allowing Punk re-enter his pod. C.M. Punk is now reinstated in his match."_

Skye's jaw dropped as Punk re-entered his pod and laughed maniacally as Randy stared at him and Randy was hitting right hands to Sheamus and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed as Randy went for a knee to the face but Sheamus blocked and kicked Randy in the midsection and landed the Irish Curse backbreaker for a two count. Sheamus was frustrated as John landed a knee to the face and hit a right hand as Sheamus kicked John in the midsection as he tossed him out of the ring onto the platform and Sheamus was showing off as he grabbed Randy and went for the High Cross but Randy escaped and went for the RKO but Sheamus shoved Randy to the ropes and Randy ducked the Brogue Kick.

John landed the Flying Chuck as Sheamus landed a clothesline and Sheamus grabbed John as he landed a right hand sending out of the ring and John landed on his ankle as he clutched onto it and then Sheamus got out of the ring as he raked John's face across the steel wall and ran into the steel wall and then after 10 seconds, John Cena entered the Elimination Chamber. Sheamus immediately attacked Cena by landing a knee to the face and clubbing him in the head and back before choking Cena with his knee and Sheamus grabbed Cena as he hit a right hand and rammed Cena on the steel wall sending Cena into the ring and Sheamus got into the ring as he landed a knee and choked Cena in the corner with his boot.

Sheamus whipped Cena to the corner and ran into a back elbow and Cena grabbed John as he went for the Attitude Adjustment but John landed on his feet as Sheamus grabbed Cena and landed a backbreaker across his knee as Randy grabbed Sheamus and landed a right hand as John leaped on the top rope and went flying at Orton and Sheamus with a springboard splash. John was limping as he went after Cena and Cena landed a back body drop sending John onto the platform and John grabbed his arm as Cena got out of the ring and went to ram John onto the steel wall but John blocked as he landed a back elbow and rammed John onto the steel wall and John grabbed Cena as the two men were trading blows and Sheamus went flying over the top rope with a shouldertackle on both men.

Sheamus was showing off as Randy grabbed Sheamus by his hair and clotheslined him over the top rope back into the ring and Randy was hitting a couple of right hands as Sheamus kicked him in the midsection and hit a right hand as he went to whip Randy to the ropes but Randy reversed as he missed a right hand and Sheamus bounced off the ropes as Randy landed a Thesz Press before punching away at Sheamus. Randy then landed a knee drop for a two count and Randy went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed as he landed a knee to the midsection and Sheamus was stumbling as he got out of the ring and he kicked John in the midsection and grabbed Cena as he tossed him back in the ring and stomped on John before hitting a knee to the head.

Then after ten seconds, R-Truth entered the Elimination Chamber as Sheamus went to attack him but R-Truth ducked a right hand and was kicking Sheamus and punched away at him as he smashed Sheamus' head into the pod three times. R-Truth charged at Sheamus but Sheamus kicked R-Truth in the midsection and Sheamus went after R-Truth but R-Truth landed a hiptoss and got into the ring as he landed a clothesline on Randy and grabbed him as John was clubbing Randy from behind and R-Truth kicked John in the midsection as he landed a faceplant on Randy.

R-Truth grabbed John as he landed a sitout inverted suplex slam and R-Truth ducked a clothesline from Cena as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Lie Detector and Sheamus landed the Brogue Kick for the cover and R-Truth eliminated. All the men were down as R-Truth was leaving the Elimination Chamber and John stomped on Sheamus before punching away at him and Randy hit a right hand as Randy landed a right hand on Cena, who was on the platform and John was covering Sheamus for a two count and John grabbed Sheamus as he kicked him and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as John was stomping on him.

John got out of the ring as dragged Sheamus as he got him on the middle rope and kicked him in the back as Randy landed a right hand and tossed John into the pod as he crashed through and Skye covered her mouth as Randy ran over to Cena and landed a right hand as he got back in the ring. Randy grabbed Cena as he landed a European uppercut and the two men were trading blows before Randy landed a standing dropkick for a two count and Randy stomped on John as the final ten seconds were counting down and Randy got out of the ring as he stood in front of C.M. Punk's pod and Punk entered the Elimination Chamber.

Cena grabbed Randy and went for the Attitude Adjustment but Randy escaped and landed the RKO on Cena on the platform and Cena rolled into the ring as Punk smiled and Sheamus landed the Brogue Kick as Punk kicked Sheamus in the face and Punk covered for a two count. Punk tossed Randy back in the ring and leaped in as he was mocking Randy pounding on the mat and grabbed Randy as he landed the G2S for the cover and Randy Orton eliminated and Skye had her hands on her hips as Punk was taunting and mocking Randy as Randy was leaving the Elimination Chamber.

Then Punk landed a flying knee to Cena and then got out of the ring as he landed another one to Sheamus and went for a bulldog slam but Sheamus countered as he ran Punk into a pod and landed a double sledge to the forehead and Sheamus got back in the ring as John ducked a kick to the head and kicked Sheamus in the midsection as he was hitting right hands. John went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and John landed a flying back elbow and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as John kicked Sheamus and landed a couple of right hands before he charged at Sheamus and Sheamus tossed John over the top rope but John landed on his feet on the platform.

John kicked Sheamus in the back and climbed the top turnbuckle onto the pod and Sheamus followed him as he tripped John and he fell on the top of the pod and Sheamus climbed to the top of the pod and was punching John before driving his boot into John's face and Sheamus was showing off as he went for the High Cross from the top of a pod. John hit a couple of head butts and back elbow and kicked Sheamus off the top turnbuckle onto the mat and John pulled himself up as he climbed onto the roof of the dome to the center of the roof and Sheamus was looking for John and looked up as John came flying onto Sheamus with a flying clothesline for the cover and Sheamus was eliminated.

Skye cheered for John as all three men were down as Sheamus was leaving the Elimination Chamber and Cena & Punk got to hiss feet and Punk went for a clothesline but John ducked as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam and John did the "You Can't See Me" as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena waited for Punk to get up but Punk rolled under the ropes onto the Chamber platform and Cena followed him as he grabbed Punk and went for the Attitude Adjustment but Punk landed a few back elbows as John came flying onto both men from the top turnbuckle and all three men were down on the platform as Punk recovered first and covered Cena for a near fall and Punk rolled back in the ring and grabbed his shoulder.

John got up as he was limping and went for a running knee to Cena's face but Cena moved out of the way and John ran onto the pod glass and Skye covered her mouth as John clutched onto his knee and Punk dragged Cena back into the ring and landed a knee to the midsection and a snapmare for a nearfall. Punk then applied a rear naked choke submission and landed a few back elbows as Cena was to close to fading out and then got to his feet as he transitioned into an electric chair and John climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a flying clothesline and John clutched his injured knee as he covered Punk for a nearfall.

Then he covered Cena for a two count and John continued to clutch onto his injured knee as Cena got to his feet as he was out of it and then grabbed John as he landed the Attitude Adjustment and Punk kicked Cena in the head and all three men were down and Punk got up as John crawled out of the ring to the platform and Punk leaped on the top rope and landed a springboard clothesline onto Cena for a two count. Punk clutched onto his right elbow and then grabbed Cena by his legs and catapulted him face-first into the pod and Punk stumbled back into the ring as he crawled towards John and he grabbed him by his legs and Punk went to catapult John but John climbed onto the pod and then onto the steel wall before landing the Flying Chuck kick sending Punk back into the ring.

John followed as he went for Starship Pain but Punk moved and John landed on his injured knee as Punk grabbed him and landed the G2S for the cover and was John eliminated and Skye's jaw dropped as Punk turned around and Cena grabbed him as he went for the Attitude Adjustment but Punk grabbed the top rope. Cena then landed Attitude Adjustment sending Punk over the top rope onto the platform and quickly made a cover for the win.

Nicole jumped up and down as she ran around the Elimination Chamber and Skye had her hands on her hips staring at Punk. Skye walked away as she caught up with John and looked back at Punk as she smiled knowing that his plan to go to Wrestlemania backfired.

After the Elimination Chamber was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room as John was laying on the bed with an ice pack on his knee and Skye came out from the bathroom with a cold hand towel.

Skye laid next to John on the bed and was cooling down him all over his body after all he went through in the Elimination Chamber.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Skye said.

"Yeah, god, it hurts," John said as he was wincing in pain.

"You know, after everything you went through tonight, I am extremely proud of you. I could not believe that you pulled that move on Sheamus from the top of the dome. I couldn't sit down for the rest of the night."

"I do what I can."

"I just hope you can find a way to get into Wrestlemania because I have something to tell you about that."

"What is it?"

"The girls and I were talking about a theme for the Angelic Coalition for Wrestlemania and Shayna came up with the idea of us being our favorite superheroes that we grew up idolizing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we all agreed."

"Well, who are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be Red Sonja, meaning you're gonna see me in a silver bikini kicking a lot of ass."

"Oh, my Goodness, you're gonna make me weak in the knees."

"That's exactly what Shayna said. I knew you'd like it."

"Well, when will I see you as Red Sonja?"

"Well, if the girls and I can convince Nicole to design our outfits, you'll probably see them maybe a week before we go to Atlanta."

"I can't wait."

Then Skye kissed John on his chest as she laid her head there and John wrapped his arm around Skye's waist.


	183. Knockaround Girls

**Chapter 183: Knockaround Girls**

RAW was in Fresno, California and John was facing C.M. Punk.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room lying on the couch on her cell phone as she was sending a voicemail to Evan.

"Hi, Evan, it's me," Jasmine said. "I don't know if you're getting ready to go to Brazil but I wanted to call and tell you that I love you and I miss you. It's never…it doesn't feel the same without you and God, the one thing I miss is being in your arms and being at your side. I know I shouldn't talk like this, but it's only a matter of time before we're together again. I also got something to tell you but I'll text it to you. It's kind of a long story and it has something to do with Wrestlemania. I have to explain it to the girls because they have no idea what I'm talking about. So, I'll talk to you soon. Love you, hugs and kisses. Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as Valerie walked inside.

"Hey, Jasmine," Valerie said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving Evan a voicemail. He's going to Brazil this week."

"Wow, that should be fun."

"Yeah, I wish I was going there with him. I miss him."

"I know." Then Valerie sat next to Jasmine. "I can hear it in your voice that you love him. I mean, it's no secret you're always talking about him."

"He's my guardian angel. He saved from the dark cloud that's been looming over me ever since my last relationship."

"The one where you were abused as a teenager?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I'm happy you're alive and that you found someone like Evan. I mean, he's definitely a great guy and I can tell you're really in love."

"I keep telling myself that. I thought Evan would leave me after I told him about my past, but it made our relationship stronger. Now it pains me that he's not here with me thanks to C.M. Punk."

"Well, from what I heard, Punk is facing John Morrison tonight on RAW."

"Oh, boy, I can tell that Skye isn't looking forward to that. Who knows what Punk could do? He's crazy. Now I'm happy she ended her relationship with that jerk and ended up with John."

"Well, the last couple of weeks, I think Skye has finally fought back and I know she still won't back down. I hope that she'll get through tonight."

"Me, too."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and C.M. Punk.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black drawstring wrap-around halter top, denim jeans with rhinestones on the sides and her hair straight.

John was limping as he raised his arm in the air and the pyro went off and he & Skye walked down the ramp. John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the young man before taking off John's fur coat. John and Skye got into the ring as John was still limping and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arm in the air and got back down as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Punk was limping on his leg as he walked down the ramp and was mocking John as John and Skye looked at him. Punk slowly went up the ring steps and took off his shirt and got into the ring as the referee held John back and Skye got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Punk circled around the ring as John immediately took Punk down and was clubbing him in the back before punching away at Punk in the corner and the referee pulled him away as John landed a European uppercut as Punk rolled out of the ring and pulled John down as he slammed his injured knee on the ring apron. John clutched onto his knee as Punk got into the ring and ran at John's knee as he stretched it and Punk clutched onto his injured leg as he kicked John in the midsection and punched away at John and Punk grabbed John's leg as he landed a knee drop for a two count.

Punk applied a submission maneuver stretching John's injured knee and John crawled towards to the ropes as he grabbed the bottom rope for a break and Punk went after John as John landed a knee to the midsection and was fighting back with right hands and punched away at Punk before he bounced off the ropes and Punk kicked John in his injured knee and Punk got John on his shoulders as he landed the G2S for the win.

Skye had her hands on her hips as she stared at Punk and Punk got to his feet as the referee raised his arm in the air. Then Skye pulled John out of the ring and she & the referee helped John walked to the back.

A few minutes later, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez was standing in the middle of the ring and Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car as Ricardo introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and was showing off as the pyro was set off.

Then Kofi came out from the curtain and attacked Alberto from behind and Ricardo ran over Kofi attacking him as Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection. Shayna ran out from the curtain as she attacked Ricardo from behind and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he slammed his injured arm into the steel steps as a few referees were pulling Shayna away from Ricardo. Alberto grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the ring apron and Alberto grabbed Kofi's arm and wrapped it around the ring post as he kicked Kofi in the midsection.

Shayna was still going after Ricardo as the referees tried to pull her away and Alberto rammed Kofi into the security barrier and Kofi clutched his arm as Alberto ripped the brace off it and applied his cross arm breaker submission for a while. Alberto finally let go and walked away with Ricardo still hurting from getting beat up by Shayna and the referees were in her way as she stared at Alberto.

Alberto smiled at Shayna as he winked at her and Alberto continued to walk away as Shayna ran over and shoved both men onto the ring post and attacked Alberto as the referee pulled Shayna away from Alberto. The referees told to Shayna to calm down as Shayna walked over to Kofi and checked on him as Alberto was clutching onto his head and backed away as Shayna looked at him once again.

Later, Michael Cole was going to be in an interview with Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to one Hall of Famer to another," Michael said as he got into the ring, "because in just a few moments, I am going to interview Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Now those of you who think that Jerry and I may fight, that's not gonna happen because the General Manager has ruled that if we touch one another, we'll both be terminated. But what I'm going to do is be the bigger man here. I'm gonna let bygones be bygones because I am indeed an journalist. And despite what Jerry Lawler has said to me over the years, I'm going to conduct a professional interview because I am indeed the voice of the WWE. Beside Mr. McMahon in his early days, I'm better than Gordon Solie ever was. I'm better than Gorilla Monsoon. I'm surely better than Jim Ross and I am indeed better than Jerry 'The King' Lawler. So ladies and gentlemen, many of you may not know this, but I am indeed a former war correspondent and an award-winning broadcast journalist. So up next, I'm going to put those journalist skills, well, onstage here tonight because I am going to interview Jerry Lawler. And all I can ask of you is for your attention please. Ladies and gentlemen, Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. Jerry walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he looked at Michael.

"Jerry, I know it's been a rough 24 hours for you," Michael said, "so I'm just gonna get right to the point. I wanna know it was like for you to get ready for your WWE Championship match at Elimination Chamber. To know what you were feeling inside knowing you had an opportunity at Wrestlemania. Did you have butterflies? Were you sick to your stomach a little bit knowing this was your moment, that this was the great moment of your career? Jerry, how did you feel leading into that match?" Jerry didn't respond. "Okay, I can understand you're not wanting to answer to that question, but perhaps, you'll answer this one: how did it feel last night when you realized that your dreams were going to be shattered, when you realized that you were going to lose to the most must-see WWE Champion in history, the awesome Miz? When you realized you weren't going to Wrestlemania, how did you feel? Did you finally think that 'Hey, maybe it's time I retire. Maybe Michael Cole's right. Maybe it is the time I hang up my boots for good.' Did you think that at all last night when you lost?" Jerry still couldn't respond. "Okay, perhaps, you'll answer this question then: when you were in this ring last night and you were lying on your back and the Miz was on top of you and the referee counted 1-2-3 and you were staring up at the lights of the arena and you were staring through the roof and you were into the heavens and you realized that your deceased mother, no disrespect, and you realized that your mother had the best seat in the house, when you realized that your dreams of Wrestlemania were over, how did you feel, Jerry, when you realized that you let your mother down?"

Then Jerry grabbed Michael by his jacket and got in his face as he said,

"Michael Cole, if you ever mention my mother again, it will be the last thing you ever say. Now I've sat out here for weeks while you called me an old man and you sang the praises of your thumbsucking friends. Just remember this, Cole, I've forgotten more about this day than you or they will ever know. Now you say I'll never compete at Wrestlemania? Well, I say you're wrong because you see, Cole, I got a way in and I don't care if it gets me fired. I'm issuing a Wrestlemania challenge: me versus you." Then Jerry shoved Michael back. "What do you say to that, Cole? Me versus you, what do you say?"

"I'll tell you what I say," Michael said, "you're a senile, old man. That's what you are, you're senile. You'll never get me in the ring, ever."

Then Michael got out of the ring and went back to the announcers' table.

"Oh, no. Hang on, Cole," Jerry said. "You wanna run your mouth every week out here like you're a tough guy? Here's your chance to prove it. You and me, be a man; show everybody what you got. What about it, Cole? Are you gonna be a man or are you just a gutless, yellow coward?"

Then Michael took off the headset and his jacket and argued with Jerry before he grabbed his cup from the table and threw water in Jerry's face. Then Jerry went to go after Michael but Michael ran away into the crowd and into the back.

Then a few seconds later, Christina and Madison came out from the curtain grabbing Michael with the rest of the Angelic Coalition following them. Christina and Madison tossed Michael back into the ring and tried to escaped as Valerie, Shayna and Destiny went around the ring and blocked his way and Skye asked for a microphone.

"You have been running your mouth ever since NXT started," Skye said, "and you've started bashing Daniel Bryan and any other superstar on RAW and Smackdown. You've been taking a liking to those thumbsucking friends that Jerry called: Vickie Guerrero, the Miz and even Alberto Del Rio. Yeah, Shayna heard what you've been saying about Kofi Kingston and in the mood she's in now, I have no problem letting her beat you up."

Then Skye gave the microphone to Shayna.

"You have some nerve bringing up Jerry's mother," Shayna said. "Our mothers didn't raise any fools and made us the women we are today. You've been costing Jerry the WWE Championship not once, but twice and if you love the Miz so much, I'm gonna take a quote from Pee-Wee Herman: why don't you marry him?"

Then Shayna gave the microphone to Jasmine as Jasmine walked up to Michael.

"Everybody is sick and tired of hearing you talk," Jasmine said, "and if you can't accept Jerry's challenge at Wrestlemania, I guess we'll make you then."

Then Jasmine kicked Michael in the groin and Christina kicked him in the midsection as Shayna was punching away at him. Then Valerie grabbed Michael as she kicked him in the midsection and landed an inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker.

The Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air and looked down at Michael as they got out of the ring and Valerie walked over to Jerry and kissed him on the cheek. Jerry smiled as the Angelic Coalition walked away slapping the hands of the fans and walked up the ramp as they were laughing at Michael who was still lying in the ring.

Later after RAW was over, Christina and Jasmine were sleeping in their hotel room. Jasmine wasn't in the bed as Christina felt a breeze as she woke up.

Christina noticed that Jasmine wasn't in her bed and saw that she was sitting outside in the balcony. Christina got out of her bed and slid the sliding door open as she went out into the balcony.

"Hey, Jazz," Christina said. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jasmine said.

"What's the matter?"

"I miss Evan, I still do."

"I know you do."

"Often at times when I can't feel him lying in the bed next to me, I just can't sleep and…"

"Yeah, you've done that the last time he wasn't around when he was injured."

"But now, with C.M. Punk running amok and Skye getting caught in the middle of this, I can't help but worry about her."

"Skye is a fighter, she has guts. You shouldn't worry about her because has John to take care of that. I have never seen him so aggressive like that."

"Yeah, he can be pretty pissed from time to time."

"Come on, you should get some sleep."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Then Christina walked back inside as Jasmine sighed and looked at her wedding ring as she kissed it.

"Please come back soon, Evan," Jasmine whispered.


	184. One Way or Another

**Chapter 184: One Way or Another**

Smackdown was in Sacramento, California and Kofi was facing Jack Swagger.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room on her laptop computer as Valerie and Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Jasmine," Christina said. "What are you are doing?"

"Well, since you two are here," Jasmine said, "I should probably show you my favorite superhero, the Galactic Sentinel Centaur, on YouTube so since you two don't have a clue of what the show 'Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills' was about."

Then Christina and Valerie saw on the couch next to Jasmine as Jasmine showed the girls the introduction of the show on her computer.

"Oh, now I remember," Valerie said. "God, it's been years since I saw the show, I used to watch it with my sister Angel. Scorpio was my favorite Galactic Sentinel."

"See?" Jasmine said.

"Okay, now I get what you mean," Christina said. "I might have to watch that show with you to get a good insight. Have you told Evan about it?"

"Yeah, and he actually had the same reaction you girls did when I told you of who I wanted to be for Wrestlemania."

"Isn't he going to Brazil this week?"

"Yep, and he promised to send me some pictures. I know Brazil going to be beautiful when he gets there."

"So, what's on tap for Smackdown tonight?" Valerie said.

"From what I heard, Vickie Guerrero is gonna get a huge surprise tonight. I don't think it's gonna be Dolph Ziggler getting his job back after he attacked Theodore Long."

"Well, now that Kelly Kelly and Edge are on Smackdown again," Christina said, "I have a pretty good feeling that Vickie could be fired next along with Dolph Ziggler."

"Ooh, that would be so awesome," Valerie said.

"Well, let's see if that will happen tonight," Jasmine said, "because Vickie will soon get hers."

A little later, then Smackdown was on and Skye was walking down the hallway and went into the infirmary as she saw Rochelle holding an ice pack to her head after a vicious earlier.

After Rey Mysterio successfully defeated Kane in a match, WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes made a surprise appearance apologizing to Rey for his son Cody Rhodes' poor attitude and for his statements blaming Rey for his injury when Rey hit Cody's nose with his exposed knee brace in a match last month. When Dusty pushed Cody to apologize as well, Cody shook Rey's hand and so did Dusty: however, Cody attacked Rey as Dusty watched making it clear that the two had been scheming together for revenge. As Rochelle tried to help Rey, she was viciously attacked by a returning WWE Diva who hasn't been seen for almost five years: Alicia Weatherford. Cody and Alicia assaulted Rey and Rochelle before Cody ripped Rey's mask off and Alicia forced Rochelle to look her best friend in the face.

"Well, just when I thought my ex-husband was trying to scare me," Rochelle said as she stood up, "lo and behold, somebody makes their return after almost five years and beats the hell out of me. And what's worse: I got to look at my best friend's face without his mask and that pisses me off!"

Then Skye looked down as Rochelle sit down sighing.

"Yeah, it does," Skye said calmly. "You know, um, I probably should tell you this. Jasmine thinks she saw Alicia, that night at the club on New Years' Eve. She saw somebody familiar and I think that was Alicia. I started to think that your ex-husband might have been following you and probably was thinking of the best way to make his move to get back at you."

"You know what?" Rochelle said. "You're right, you're absolutely right. He thought this through and I didn't see it coming. Now I got two problems to deal with: Cody Rhodes & Alicia Weatherford and nobody is gonna stop me. Nobody." Then Skye went to leave when… "Skye, wait. Look, take this as something you would say to C.M. Punk if he ever messes with you again. The bastard is completely psycho and I know Randy Orton is the kind of person who would rip his head off. You're gonna need his help, one way or another."

Then Skye nodded as she left the infirmary.

A little later, it was time for the match between Kofi and Jack Swagger.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a white tattoo print hoodie dress, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised the Intercontinental Championship belt as he clapped his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Jack got Kofi in the corner and stretched his arm around the top rope and the referee pushed Jack away as Kofi kicked Jack in the leg and hit a couple of forearms before he bounced off the ropes and Jack got a shoulderblock and Kofi clutched his arm as Jack grabbed him and got Kofi in the corner. Jack whipped Kofi to the corner and landed another shoulder block for a two count and Jack applied an armlock stretching Kofi's neck and Kofi kicked Jack in the head and kicked Jack off and Kofi went to the corner as Jack charged at Kofi and kicked Jack in the face.

Kofi was fighting back with right hands and kicks to the leg and Kofi was beating up Jack as the referee pulled him away and Kofi landed a leaping clothesline as he pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop and Jack stumbled to the corner as Kofi landed a flying clothesline. Kofi went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack held onto the top rope and hit Kofi's arm before kicking him in the chest and Jack got out of the ring as he grabbed Kofi's leg and slammed into the ring post twice and Jack went to do it again but Kofi kicked Jack off and Jack got back in the ring.

Kofi shoved Jack to the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack held onto the top rope and applied the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring and Kofi tried to fight out of it but he tapped out.

The referee raised Jack's arm in the air and Jack was showing off before getting out of the ring and Shayna got into the ring as she checked on Kofi.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as they were watching an exciting event unfold.

Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long announced that due to Vickie Guerrero's complicit actions with Dolph Ziggler, he had every right to fire Vickie Guerrero. But Theodore decided to let Vickie fight for her job as she was in a mixed tag match teaming up with Drew McIntyre to face Kelly Kelly and Edge. If Vickie and Drew lost the match, Vickie would be fired and that's exactly what would happen as Theodore Long, Edge, and Vickie were in the ring and Vickie was nearly in tears.

"Vickie," Theodore said, "what do got to say for…?"

"Teddy, I'm so sorry," Vickie said. "I will be the best employee ever. Please, I am begging you, I'm begging you, please, I am begging you…."

"Vickie…you're fired!"

Theodore raised his arms in the air with a smile as Edge laughed and Theodore left the ring as Edge waved at Vickie. Vickie was crying as she ran out of the ring and implored the referee for help. When he wouldn't, Vickie went over to Booker T but he wasn't of any help either as he laughed in Vickie's face. Vickie then ran over to Michael Cole and got down on her knees as Michael said he'd do what he could for her. Then Vickie started chasing the cameraman who kept backing up and Vickie was starting to give up as she asked for the microphone and got into the ring.

"Edge," Vickie said, "you know that we've had great chemistry together. My heart was always with you. You're the World Champion, you can help me. Please, I'll do anything. Please, I need my job, please. Please, I need my job, I need my job. Please, please, please!"

Vickie was holding onto Edge's leg as Edge grabbed the microphone and said,

"Vickie, you're right. I can help you. I can help you get your job back, you're right." Then Vickie continued to beg. "But instead, I'd think I'd rather sing."

_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_  
_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye_

Then Vickie left the ring and walked up the ramp as she was crying and the crowd took over the song. As Vickie reached the stage, she turned back to Edge and screamed, "You wait! You wait! You just wait!"

Then Alberto Del Rio attacked Edge from behind and was punching away at Edge before he ran him shoulder-first onto the ringpost. Then Alberto grabbed Edge's arm as he applied the cross armbreaker and the referee got into the ring as he tried to get Alberto to let go and finally did.

Alberto got out of the ring and winked at Edge as he smiled and Edge was lying on the mat as Alberto walked up the ramp as he was gloating before Shayna ran out from the curtain with a Kendo stick and striking Alberto in the head with it. Then Shayna was hitting Alberto in the midsection with the end of the stick and kicked him in the groin as she looked down before kicking Alberto in the head.

Then Shayna backed away as she smiled and shouted, "That's what you get, Del Stupido!" and smiled even more as she backed up the ramp and walked away.

"Wow, at least Shayna was able to finally beat Alberto within an inch of his life," Skye said.

"Yeah, she should definitely be the Incredible Hulk for Wrestlemania," Christina said. "And what about Vickie Guerrero? I mean, she was threatening Edge. What does that mean?"

"She ain't gonna do anything anymore," Madison said. "The bitch is gone from Smackdown, her and Dolph Ziggler."

"Yeah, but what if they are able to go to RAW?" Jasmine said. "I mean, they're not gone from the WWE and the anonymous General Manager might try to acquire. He or she hasn't made the best decisions as of late."

"You're right," Destiny said. "We should definitely keep a lookout on that. But hey, look on the bright side: at least Kelly Kelly and Edge got their jobs back."

"And what about Michael Cole?" Valerie said. "I mean, don't you think Theodore Long should fire him, too? What can he do to get Vickie her job back on Smackdown?"

"Nothing," Skye said. "Not only he embarrassed Jerry Lawler on RAW, he's embarrassing himself. Michael needs to watch what he says or he's gonna be the next one to get a pink slip."

"Oh, yeah, Jerry's gonna need all the support he can get," Jasmine said. "He happens to love WWE Divas, so if Michael Cole accepts Jerry's challenge at Wrestlemania, we should be in Jerry's corner."

"That is a good idea," Christina said.

"Okay, then," Madison said. "That's the next plan for Wrestlemania. Let's just see if Michael Cole accepts; and if he tries anything, we all know what to do."

"It's settled," Jasmine said.

"Come on," Valerie said, "let's get out of here."

"Yeah," the rest of the Coalition said.


	185. LOSER, You Ain't Got No Alibi

**Chapter 185: L-O-S-E-R, You Ain't Got No Alibi**

RAW was in Buffalo, New York and Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room looking through a rack of clothes when someone quietly walked inside. The person walked behind Jasmine and covered her eyes as Jasmine gasped as she was beginning to get frightened.

"Hey, Jasmine, guess who's here," the person whispered in Jasmine's ear.

Jasmine recognized the voice as she uncovered her eyes and turned around to see…

"Evan!" Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around Evan's neck. "Oh, my God, you're back! I can't believe you're here! Oh, my God, I missed you."

"I missed you, baby," Evan said as Jasmine pulled away.

"I thought I wasn't gonna see you until next month. I can't believe you're here. I was getting desperate without you."

"Well, I'm here now."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other passionately.

"God, I have so much to tell you of the craziness that's happening while you were away," Jasmine said.

"But before you tell me," Evan said, "show me your favorite superhero. The one you said you were gonna be at Wrestlemania.

"Well, since you asked nicely…"

Then Evan and Jasmine sat on the couch next as Jasmine showed Evan the introduction of the "Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills" on YouTube from her laptop computer.

"Oh, I see," Evan said.

"Yep," Jasmine said. "We've already convinced Nicole to work on mine and the other girls' superhero outfits and they'll ready a week before Wrestlemania."

"I cannot wait."

"I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other passionately again.  
A little later, RAW was on and Sheamus was being helped to his feet by referees and officials after he was attacked by Triple H and suffered a Pedigree onto the announce table.

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager and Jerry "The King" Lawler went up to the podium and said,

"May I have your.…..nah, I'm not gonna do it that way," Jerry said. "Well, here's what the General Manager says. Sheamus, the General Manager realizes that you just got brutally attacked by Triple H, but he says that's not his problem. He says you were scheduled to have a match tonight and you're still gonna have it against this man."

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black high top with slashes, pink tank top, black miniskirt, white tube socks, black ankle boots, black leather hand warmers and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine stayed outside of the ring smiling. Evan looked at Sheamus as he took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

Evan charged with a dropkick and was beating on Sheamus before the referee pulled him away and Evan went to attack Sheamus again but Sheamus shoved him away and went for a clothesline but Evan ducked and landed a spin kick before climbing the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne for the win.

Jasmine cheered for Evan as she got into the ring and she raised his arm in the air. Then Evan and Jasmine hugged each other before Evan raised the peace sign in the air

"Ladies and gentlemen...ladies and gentleman, please welcome the voice of the WWE...Michael Cole!"

Michael Cole came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as Jasmine shook her head as she stared at Michael and Michael walked around the ring as Evan and Jasmine left the ring. Michael stood in front of Jerry 'The King' Lawler and the two had words for each other as Michael asked for a microphone and got into the ring.

"May I have your attention please?" Michael said as the crowd booed. Lawler! Lawler, I want to do this man-to-man, I want to do this face-to-face, I want to do this eye-to-eye. So I suggest that you get off your fat, antiquated butt and get in the ring right now!"

Then Jerry shook his head as he took off his headset and started to walk to the ring.

"Yeah, I want to remind you that you cannot strike me or you will be fired. Because over the weekend, I had the opportunity to re-read the decree that was handed down by the General Manager. Now it implies that if you and I touch one another, we'll both be fired. However, in actuality, well, it states that if you strike me, _you're_fired. Come on, Lawler. You think that I was intimidated last week? Is that what you think? Did you think I was gonna cower down from your little Wrestlemania challenge? Lawler, there is no one, and I mean no one on this earth that has more guts than me. I never ever back down from a fight. So my answer to your little Wrestlemania challenge is no…unless you accept two conditions. Jerry Lawler, I will face you at Wrestlemania if one: my trainer can be in my corner at Wrestlemania. And two: I get to choose a special guest referee for the match." Jerry went to take the microphone but Michael pulled it away from him. "What do you say?"

Then Jerry finally took the microphone from Michael and said,

"I'll tell you what I say, Cole-sore. Yeah, I don't care if you got the Dark Knight, King Kong, Saba Simba and Superman with you. The answer is yes, you're on."

Then Jerry shoved the microphone back at Michael.

"We have our match?" Michael said. "We have our match? We got our match for Wrestlemania, yes! Me and King at Wrestlemania! Michael Cole versus Jerry 'The King' Lawler! So now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the man who will train me to defeat Jerry Lawler at Wrestlemania. He is a former world champion, he is the All-American American, Jack Swagger."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp as Michael applauded for him and got into the ring as he hugged Michael and then got in Jerry's face.

Michael was talking trash as Jerry looked back at him and Jack before Michael shoved Jerry and slapped him in the face. Jerry went after Michael as Jack grabbed him and Jerry shoved him off as he went after Michael again and Jack grabbed Jerry by his leg as he applied the ankle lock.

Michael was laughing at Jerry as the Angelic Coalition ran out from the curtain and Shayna & Skye pulled Michael out of the ring and beating on him as Christina and Madison got into the ring and tackled Jack to the mat as they were attacking him. Valerie, Destiny and Jasmine were helping Jerry to his feet as Jack was bailing and ran away as he joined Michael as Skye and Shayna quickly got into the ring.

Jack was helping Michael to his feet as Skye asked for a microphone.

"So Michael Cole has found himself a trainer," Skye said. "Whoop-de-doo. I really don't give a damn because guess what? We know how much Jerry 'The King' Lawler loves Divas, so we have decided to be in Jerry's corner at Wrestlemania."

Then Skye gave the microphone to Christina.

"Jack Swagger," Christina said, "you think we're just a bunch of little girls who stand up to guys like you? Well, think again because what we just did to you is a preview of what's gonna happen if you think about messing with Jerry again."

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager and Josh Matthews went up to the podium and said,

"The RAW General Manager said,"

"Angelic Coalition, I figured you would come out here to Jerry's aid and try to take part of Wrestlemania. But I will not allow you all of seven of you to be Jerry 'The King' Lawler; instead, only four of you will do that while the three remaining will be a six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania. To determine who will be in the match at Wrestlemania, there will be three matches between the Angelic Coalition members in the next three weeks leading up to Wrestlemania; and the winner of each match will take part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania. I'm guessing you're curious as to whom your opponents will be; well, here they are."

Then the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

The sisters were wearing red, yellow and blue mock neck cutout-banded back mini dress and their hair curled.

The triplets stared at the Angelic Coalition and the Coalition smiled and talked amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a strategy.

Later after RAW was over, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room as Evan and Jasmine were in their bed making out.

"Oh, my Goodness," Jasmine said as she laid her head on Evan's chest, "what a night it was for me. First, you beating Sheamus in under 30 seconds and now, I'm gonna have fight one of my friends for a spot in the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania. How am I suppose to deal with that?"

"Well, didn't you talk it over with the girls?" Evan said. "I mean, obviously all of you can't be happy with this."

"No, we're not. I mean, I thought the RAW General Manager would let us fight to be in Jerry Lawler's corner in his match against Michael Cole at Wrestlemania, but he's so jealous of us, he wants this to be difficult."

"Look, don't worry about it, okay? Obviously, you girls must've work something out."

"We did, and we said live and let live. If I have to fight one of my friends to be in the match against three look-alike bimbos and let her be in Jerry's corner, fine. I don't care."  
"Well, how do you think Michael Cole will react when he sees the Angelic Coalition dressed up as superheroes?"

"Gee, I don't know because nobody knows that we're doing that. It's Wrestlemania and we want to go out with a bang. I don't know what Michael Cole will wear for his match against Jerry Lawler; but if I'm convinced, it'll be ridiculous."

"Yeah."

"Okay, enough talk about Wrestlemania because we're more than a month away from that. Right now, I want to focus on satisfying you now that you're back here with me."

"Can't stop you there."

Then Jasmine started kissing Evan as Evan wrapped his arm around Jasmine and used his other hand to cover himself and Jasmine under the sheets.


	186. Cold Heartedly

**Chapter 186: Cold Heartedly**

RAW was in Dallas, Texas and Jasmine was facing Valerie in a match to earn a spot for the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

Jasmine and Valerie were preparing for their match all day without any interruptions and hoped that all was said and done in the next two weeks.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: Jasmine versus Valerie to earn a spot for the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall and it is to determine which Angelic Coalition member will be part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania," Justin Roberts announced as Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan."

Jasmine was wearing a black midriff top with a golden eagle on it, black pants, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Valerie's entrance theme, "Dance in the Dark," by Lady Gaga, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Valerie Montana," Justin announced.

Valerie was wearing a leopard print bustier with blue lace, leopard print boy shorts, black tights, and her hair curled. Valerie walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and lifted her leg to her head before getting into the ring. Then Valerie got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Valerie shook hands and then circled around the ring as they locked up and Valerie got Jasmine in the corner before a break and then Valerie landed a back elbow and whipped Jasmine to the opposite corner and charged at Jasmine but Jasmine kicked Valerie in the midsection and Jasmine went to grab Valerie but Valerie rammed Jasmine back into the corner and was hitting a couple of shoulder tackles. Then Valerie landed a snap mare and kicked Jasmine in the back and grabbed Jasmine as she landed a double knee backbreaker for a two count and Valerie went for a clothesline but Jasmine ducked and landed a spinning heel kick and bounced off the ropes as she landed a flying clothesline and kicked Valerie in the midsection as she landed a faceplant for a two count.

Jasmine went to whip Valerie to the corner but Valerie reversed and charged at Jasmine but Jasmine moved out of the way going through the top and middle rope and kicked Valerie in the back as Valerie stumbled and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two count. Jasmine grabbed Valerie and landed a few forearms and whipped Valerie to the ropes and landed a heel kick for a two count and Jasmine kicked Valerie in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Jasmine pumped up the crowd raising the peace sign and did a backflip-spinning backfist combination and landed a bulldog slam for a two count.

Jasmine grabbed Valerie but Valerie landed a few right hands and whipped Jasmine to the corner and Valerie placed Jasmine on the top turnbuckle as she went for a superplex but Jasmine blocked as she punched Valerie in the midsection and landed a sunset flip power bomb and then Jasmine climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed the moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was holding onto her stomach and she stood up as her arm was raised by the referee. Valerie was holding her head and Jasmine helped her up and the two hugged each other as Valerie raised Jasmine's arm in the air. Valerie went to the corner for a breather as Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she smiled.

Later, Michael Cole was backstage with Jack Swagger after he revealed that his choice as special guest referee was John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

But before JBL could sign the contract, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin made an appearance and confronted the two before hitting JBL with the Stone Cold Stunner and signed on the dotted line to become the special guest referee for the match between Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole and Steve Austin celebrated pouring beer all over Michael Cole.

"I mean, look at me," Michael said. "Look at my clothes, they're a mess. Do you know how expensive these are? I.…I was humiliated by this man, he ruined everything. You know, I hate Stone Cold as much as I hate Jerry Lawler."

"Michael Michael!" Jack shouted. "Listen to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then focus on your match with this so-called king and I'll worry about Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'll break his ankle like a twig."

"I need a shower," Michael said.

He went to walk away as Jasmine approached him and Jasmine looked at Jack with a smile as she said,

"Well, it looks like your stipulation to have a special guest referee for your match against Jerry Lawler backfired," Jasmine said as she giggled. "Austin 3:16 says he just embarrassed your ass."

Then Jasmine walked away as she laughed and Michael shook his head as Jack stared at Jasmine.

A little later, Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain and was walking down the ramp as she got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said as the crowd booed. "Excuse me! I said excuse me! Due to my extensive negotiating efforts, please allow me to introduce to you the former World Heavyweight Champion and the newest member to the RAW roster, Dolph Ziggler!"

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and went got around the ring and got in the ring. Dolph got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a pink strapless dress with black decorative crochet and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Skye looked at Dolph and Vickie before shaking her head and left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph circled around the ring as they locked up and Dolph got John in a side headlock before John shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes as John went to leap over him but Dolph kicked John in the leg and John clutched onto his knees as he rolled out of the ring. Skye went over to John and checked on him as John was getting up and hopped into the ring as Dolph stomped on John and landed a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a rolling neck snap as he covered for a two count and applied a side headlock.

John got to his feet and rammed Dolph to the corner and landed an arm drag as Dolph went to splash John but John moved out of the way and hit a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick and John did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose as he kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed knees to the face as he hit a spinning neck breaker for the cover but Dolph put his foot on the bottom rope. John grabbed Dolph by his leg but Dolph grabbed the bottom rope as the referee tried to pull John away and Dolph raked John in the eyes as the Zig-Zag for the pin and the win.

Skye had her hands on her hips as she shook her head and Vickie got up from the announce table as she got into the ring and John rolled out of the ring. Vickie hugged Dolph and raised his arm in the air as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager and Jerry "The King" Lawler went up to the podium and said,

"You know, normally Michael Cole would be doing this, but I think that he's probably in the back wringing beer out of his diaper. So let me see if I can do this, hang on here. Forget it, I'm not gonna, 'And I quote', forget that. Well, Vickie, this is, of course, from our General Manager and it says it turns out that he did hire Dolph Ziggler to RAW, but not you, Vickie. Well, it looks like our general manager considers you, and I will quote here, a very polarizing figure. Wait a minute, there's a little good news, Vickie. It says here, you can have a job on RAW…...if you win your match next week. Oh, and it's against Trish Stratus."

Vickie was freaking out as Skye and John smiled and then security was walking down and got into the ring as Vickie was clinging to Dolph's leg, but she has to let go. Dolph told Vickie to calm down as Vickie let go of Dolph's leg and was screaming as she sarcastically thanked Dolph for his help. Vickie got out of the ring as she looked at John and Skye who waved goodbye and Vickie walked up the ramp with security following her as the rest of the Angelic Coalition was watching the whole thing from their locker room.

"Well, next week should be interesting," Jasmine said. "Snooki from Jersey Shore will be RAW and Trish Stratus is gonna whip Vickie Guerrero's ass."

"Yeah, but knowing Vickie," Shayna said, "she'll probably cheat to win. But who's gonna help her?"

"Not Lay-Cool," Christina said. "They couldn't help Vickie as she was begging and pleading to pull out of the mixed tag team match and Dolph Ziggler actually called them losers for not getting the job done to take the World Heavyweight Championship in that mixed tag team match before Kelly Kelly was fired."

"But Lay-Cool went to Vickie's aid at the Elimination Chamber before they had their butt kicked by Trish Stratus," Valerie said.

"Hmm," Madison said.

"What are you thinking about, Madison?" Destiny said.

"You girls might hate me for saying this, but I think we should put Lay-Cool's loyalty to Vickie Guerrero to the test."

"How so?" Jasmine said.

"There have been some tension with Lay-Cool recently. What if, if it happens, Lay-Cool were to help Vickie cheat to get her a job on RAW and we don't help Trish Stratus?"

"What?" Christina said.

"Wait, just hear me out. If Trish Stratus somehow gets into Wrestlemania facing Lay-Cool, maybe possibly, what are the chances Lay-Cool screw-up again?"

"Meaning if they mess up again…" Destiny said.

"Then Lay-Cool will finally break up and Vickie will get mad at them."

"Oh, I see what you're getting," Shayna said. "Actually, no, I don't."

"Trust me, I have a feeling that Lay-Cool might no longer be loyal to Vickie Guerrero because if they screwed up once, they mess up again."

"I don't like taking chances like this," Jasmine said, "but I'll take your word for it."

"Hey, when did any of our plans failed? When did any of 'Eddie's Angels' plans failed?"

"You know," Valerie said, "Madison does have a point there. There's no way this is gonna fail. If Madison's prediction has succeeded, then Lay-Cool will be out of the other WWE Divas' way forever."

"Okay, sometimes you have make a sacrifice," Christina said. "So let's see what happens next week."

"Good," Madison said.


	187. Lone Star Catfights

**Chapter 187: Lone Star Catfights**

Smackdown was in Christina's hometown of Houston, Texas and Skye was walking down the hallway as she was looking for Rochelle.

Skye knew Rochelle needed to be alone but Skye really wanted to talk to her.

As Skye continued to look for Rochelle, Alicia Weatherford approached her from behind.

"Well, well, well," Alicia said as Skye stopped walking. "If it isn't Skye. How awfully wonderful to finally meet you."

Then Skye slowly turned around to face Alicia.

"What do you want?" Skye asked.

"You know," Alicia said as she walked closer to Skye, "I've noticed you and Rochelle having your girl-on-girl conversations and that made me wonder: do you and Rochelle have the same genetic genes when it comes to people pissing you off? I've heard about your troubles with C.M. Punk and I guess that's one thing you and Rochelle have in common: you both love to make your former significant others look like weasels."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is…stop being a bitch and accept your responsibilities. If you don't, karma is gonna come at you."

Then Alicia walked away as Skye looked back and sighed in anger as she immediately walked away,

A little later, Smackdown was on and Rochelle was in the middle of the ring after chasing off Cody Rhodes after he defeated JTG in a match.

Last week, Cody Rhodes was challenging Rey Mysterio to a match at Wrestlemania and Rochelle was holding his father Dusty Rhodes hostage and beating him up before she was attacked again by Alicia Weatherford.

"Two weeks ago," Rochelle said, "I got to look at my best friend in the face without his mask. That pisses me off. And on top of that, I get beat up not once, but twice by a Diva who we haven't seen for nearly five years: Alicia Weatherford. So to be honest with you. I don't know who to jump on first: a madman over a broken nose or a woman who thought she could take out 'Eddie's Angels.' I'm about to go on a rampage and I will not stop until I get my hands on Cody Rhodes and Alicia Weatherford."

Then Alicia Weatherford's entrance theme, "B.Y.O.B." by System of a Down, played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Alicia was wearing a black leather jacket, black lace halter top, black leather pants and her new short hair straight.

"Whoa, whoa, Rochelle," Alicia said, "don't get your panties all in a bunch. Now obviously, you're upset about what happened two weeks ago and me beating you up last week; but let's face it, you are the reason why I came back to the WWE in the first place."

"Oh, really, and why is that?" Rochelle said. "Because obviously, 'Eddie's Angels' aren't around no more."

"I see that, but the reason is your ex-husband. Yeah, while you and Rey were having a ball shaving C.M. Punk's head, your ex-husband was on the receiving end of an Attitude Adjustment in an 'I Quit' match against John Cena through the stage."

"And he deserved it. He used me, he used Rey Mysterio and everybody else so can be champion so bad, that's what he got."

"Well, he left the WWE and here you are, the same psycho bitch beating up people whenever you please and think you're better than everybody. You have a music career, you're on tour and from what I'm heard, you're performing at Wrestlemania. Wow, how amazing is that? Well, you've also made Batista look so stupid that he decided to get back at you by sending me after you."

"What is this? The C.M. Punk show? Obviously, you two love Batista so much, you should be on 'Jersey Shore.' No offense, Snooki, have a good time on Monday Night RAW. So, Batista thinks he can back at me? He is so jealous because I got a one-up on him and now you're doing his dirty work. Well, Batista should know what I'm capable of and I won't back down from a fight. Since you decided to side with Cody Rhodes and embarrass me and Rey Mysterio, what's keeping me from running up there and kicking your ass?"

"Nothing, but maybe I should the same to you…at Wrestlemania. I'm gonna really embarrass you and show the WWE Universe what a bitch you are. Then Batista will really have the last laugh and I will not quit again like I did five years ago. So do you accept or not?"

"I accept."

Then Rochelle and Alicia had an intense staredown as Alicia waved goodbye and walked to the back as Rochelle sighed and the Angelic Coalition were watching the whole thing in their locker room.

"Wow," Madison said. "Rochelle is really in for a fight. I don't think, in her mind, she has a lot to lose."

"Of course she doesn't have anything to lose," Skye said. "Rochelle has been in the WWE for six years and never has backed down from a fight. With everything she has been through in her life, it's what keeps her going. That's what Rochelle fights for."

"And what about Cody Rhodes?" Destiny said. "Apparently he has lost his mind coming out in Rey Mysterio's mask and Michael Cole thinks that what happened a couple of weeks ago was the greatest ruse he has ever seen."

"Well, Michael Cole is just as nuts as Cody Rhodes," Shayna said. "I mean, come on. You're going to get all riled up over a broken nose? It happens in your wrestling career but apparently, Cody doesn't see it that way. He should be in the mental institute."

"Well, his father Dusty Rhodes got what he deserved," Christina said, "and soon, he'll become the laughingstock of the WWE Hall of Fame."

"Well, I hope Rey Mysterio comes back and accepts Cody's challenge at Wrestlemania," Valerie said. "As for Alicia Weatherford, I wouldn't want to be in her position."

"You said it," Jasmine said.

A little later, Skye and Shayna were backstage with their former NXT Rookie Diva Kaitlyn.

"Okay, Kaitlyn, this is your first singles match on Smackdown," Skye said. "With everything that we taught you, you just have to stay confident."

"And listen, don't worry about Lay-Cool because you know we got your back," Shayna said. "We've been through a lot in season three of NXT, but now, this is the big time."

"You ready?"

"I am so ready," Kaitlyn said.

"Then let's go," Shayna said.

Then the three girls walked way.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Kaitlyn versus Layla.

Lay-Cool's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain as Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Layla got on the top rope as she posed and then Kaitlyn's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Skye and Shayna following them.

Skye was wearing a pink scoopneck stripe inspired print mini dress with a skin revealing lace back cut-out and her hair in a side ponytail. Shayna was wearing a pink and black strapless with lace side panel overlays and a belt around the waist and her hair curled.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Kaitlyn got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kaitlyn and Layla locked up and Layla got Kaitlyn on the ropes before Kaitlyn shoved Layla on the mat and Kaitlyn grabbed Layla by her legs as Layla was holding onto the top rope and Kaitlyn pulled her off as Layla was complaining and Kaitlyn was making fun of Layla as she grabbed her and tossed her across the ring. Michelle got on the apron and Kaitlyn pulled her hair as Shayna grabbed Michelle by her legs and Kaitlyn turned around as Layla kicked her in the face and landed the Lay-Out for the win.

Michelle backed away from Shayna as the referee raised Layla's arm in the air and Skye got into the ring as Layla immediately bailed out and Skye checked on Kaitlyn as Shayna got into the ring. Lay-Cool was walked up the ramp making fun of Skye and Shayna as Shayna was talking smack to them.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison was in Christina and Josh's house in the spare bedroom as she was getting ready for the bed and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Madison said.

Then Christina opened the door as she let herself in.

"Hey," Christina said.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

"You know, I was wondering…" Then Christina sat on the bed. "Have you ever thought dating again? I know it's been over a year and a half since you and Jake broke up and you came close to starting two other relationships. But have you ever thought about that?"

"You really wanna know the truth? I don't know." Then Madison sat next to Christina. "Part of me wants to date again but the other part is afraid of getting hurt again. I don't know, Chris. But somehow, I have this feeling that the right man that I'm looking for is right under my nose. I don't know who it is, but I can just feel it."

"Maybe, have any of the WWE Superstars flirted with you lately?"

"Well, the last one who has flirted with me is the Miz's apprentice Alex Riley. But I told him off, I remember telling you about that."

"Oh, yeah, him. Too bad he won't be the Miz's corner when the Miz faces John Cena at Wrestlemania."

"Yep."

"Look, Madison, sometimes it does take a while to find love again and I know that you'll find the right man this time. Hell, I've been with Josh five years to know what love is and he accepted me for me. It'll be the same for you."

"Thanks, Chris."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Then Christina left the bedroom as Madison laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. All Madison had to think of was the advice Christina had given her and hang onto hope.


	188. Shoredown in the Show Me State

**Chapter 188: Shore-down in the Show Me State**

RAW was in Nicole and Evan's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and Skye was facing Shayna in a match to earn a spot for the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

Shayna was walking down the hallway when she approached Nicole who was looking at some drawings.

"Hey, Nicole," Shayna said as Nicole turned her head.

"Oh, hey, Shayna," Nicole said.

"I see you have the drawings of our superhero costumes. How are they coming along?"

"Great, I have three more to go and they'll probably be ready a week before Wrestlemania."

"Awesome."

"You know, I really don't like it that the mystery General Manager is putting all you girls in matches to be in the six-Diva tag team Tornado match against the Ambernathy Girls at Wrestlemania."

"Well, it sucks, but what can you do? I mean, I don't know what's he or she thinking, especially when Michael Cole is running his mouth every week."

"Oh, yeah, he almost got a back-eye for talking shit to my husband on Smackdown last week."

"Hey, Michael Cole just got issues and he's taking it out on everybody. I wonder if he has another trick up his sleeve for tonight."

"Who knows? He's gonna keep insulting Jerry Lawler until Jerry is pissed off enough to get fired."

"Well, pretty soon, everything Michael is doing is gonna come back to haunt him. You'll see."

"I'll bet."

"Well, I better start training for my match. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Shayna walked away.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: Skye versus Shayna to earn a spot for the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall and it is to determine which Angelic Coalition member will be part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania," Justin Roberts announced as "Introducing first from Santa Monica, California, Skye."

Skye was wearing a copper brown triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, copper brown boyshorts, copper brown arm warmers and her hair in a ponytail.

Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Shayna's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Shayna was wearing a white one-strap tank top, white boyshorts, white arm warmer and hand warmer and her hair curled.

Shayna walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Skye and Shayna shook hands and then circled around the ring as they locked up and Skye went behind Shayna as she got her in a waistlock and Shayna powered out of the hold and reversed it onto Skye and then twisted her arm as she whipped her to the corner and landed an arm drag and Skye held onto her as she and Shayna looked at each other. Then the two circled around the ring and Skye went to kick Shayna but Shayna lifted her and rammed her into the corner and Shayna was hitting a few shoulder tackles and landed a snap mare and bounced off the ropes as she kicked Skye in the back for a two count.

Shayna grabbed Skye as Skye fought back with a few forearms and kicked Shayna in the midsection as she bounced off the ropes and landed a sunset flip for a two count and Skye landed for a back kick to the midsection and bounced off the ropes as she went to kick Shayna in the face but Shayna grabbed Skye's leg and took her down as she landed a leglock submission for a while. Skye managed to get out of the hold by kicking Shayna in her leg to no avail and then Skye pulled herself as she kicked Shayna in the head to get out of the hold and Skye got up as she grabbed Shayna's arm and twisted as she went behind her in a waistlock and Shayna got Skye into the ropes and landed an arm drag.

Then Shayna landed a couple of clotheslines and a dropkick and Shayna went for the S.O.S but Skye countered and landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Skye waited for Shayna to get up and kicked her in the midsection and went for the Sweet Lips but Shayna countered and twisted Skye's arm as she landed the S.O.S. for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Shayna got up as her arm was raised by the referee and Skye was holding her head as Shayna helped her up and the two hugged each other as Skye left the ring and Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed at the Wrestlemania sign.

A little later, John and Skye were backstage with Snooki from Jersey Shore.

"Yeah, I'm a fan. I heard you can take a punch better than half the guys on the roster," John said. "At least that's how it looked like on TV." He says, as the camera pans out to reveal Snooki.

"Well, you know, I did my best," Snooki said. "But you know what? We can always use another cast member at Jersey Shore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then John and Skye stood up as Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler came forward.

"Well, well, well, isn't it little Miss gym tan laundry, hitting on a superstar," Vickie said. "Loser of a superstar. Look, your FYI is to stay away from my Dolph Ziggler."  
"Your Dolph Ziggler?" Skye said. "Well, I see how stupid your Dolph Ziggler can be after you threw him under the bus on Smackdown for attacking Theodore Long."

"Look, what is your problem?" Snooki said.

"My problem is you. You think you are so great because you're on the cover of Rolling Stone? I was offered the cover of Playboy."

"Ewwwwwwwww," Skye said as John and Snooki laughed

"Um, alright, well, it must be a centerfold because you can't fit all that on one page, honey, Snooki said.

"Burn!" John said.

"What?" Vickie said.

Vickie went to slap Snooki but Snooki blocks it as she slapped Vickie in the face as John and Skye laughed.

"Come on, come on, let's go," John said as he, Snooki and Skye walked away.

Then Vickie started freaking out and screamed as Dolph tried to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Dolph asked.

"I'm gonna get her," Vickie said as she was crying.

A little later after Sheamus won the United States Championship from Daniel Bryan, Michael Cole came out the top of his glass box and he said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? I'm about to commit the verbal equivalent of regicide. And for most of you in this arena who don't have the I.Q. to comprehend that, that means destruction of a king. Because I am going to bring back someone from Lawler's past, who's going to expose to the world what Jerry Lawler is truly about. That person will be out here live as my guest next."

As Michael got out of his box and got into the ring, the video screen showed when "Stone Cold" Steve Austin made an appearance on RAW and confronted John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Michael Cole before signing the contract to become the special guest referee for the match between Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole at Wrestlemania and Steve pouring beer all over Michael Cole. Michael had a none-too-pleased look on his face after watching that moment.

"You people enjoyed that didn't you? You people enjoyed that Stone Cold Steve Austin could just waltz out here last week and stick himself into my main event at Wrestlemania. Guess what? I can guarantee to each and every one of you, that Stone Cold Steve Austin will have a minimal effect at Wrestlemania, when I beat you, Lawler. Now Lawler I know how defensive you get, I know how defensive you get when.…..when anybody.…..well, talks about your family, whether living or dead. But Lawler, I'm not gonna talk about your family tonight because your family is gonna talk about you. Ladies and gentlemen, the biological son of Jerry Lawler.…..Brian Christopher!"

Then Brian Christopher's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he started dancing. Brian was dancing his way down the ramp to the ring and Michael was dancing along in the ring as he and Brian fist bump.

"Brian? Here," Michael said as he handed Brian a microphone. "Brian, I would like to welcome you here tonight, welcome back to WWE. I've got a question for you. You've gone by many names in the WWE, Brian Christopher, Grand Master Sexay. But one name you've never used, is Brian Lawler. Why would that be?"

"Well, quite frankly," Brian said, "because all my life growing up, I never ever felt like I had a father. You see Michael, while Jerry Lawler was off traveling the world being 'the King', he neglected one thing, me. You see, Jerry Lawler never really wanted a child." Then Brian got out of the ring and stood in front of the announce table. "You never wanted anybody or anything to get in your spotlight. That's why when I made it on my own to the WWE, you wouldn't acknowledge I was your son."

Then Jerry took off his headset as he grabbed a microphone and said,

"Brian, I don't know what to say other than, um, you're not the only one that's glad you didn't use the Lawler name. Because you see, Brian, you're a bigger screw up than Charlie Sheen. Just the fact that you would associate yourself with a jackass like Michael Cole, tells everybody here tonight what kind of person you are."

"Let me ask you something," Brian said. "How does it make you feel to know that I competed at Wrestlemania before you did? Yeah, that's right. As part of Too Cool, I was one of the biggest superstars in WWE at one time. That's right, so let me just ask you one more time." Then Brian approached Jerry. "How'd that make you feel.…daddy? Huh? How'd that make you feel, daddy? You're gonna answer me?" Then Brian slapped Jerry in the back of the head. "You're gonna answer me? No, it's looks like you're just gonna sit there, aren't you? You're just gonna sit there, aren't you? Huh?" Then Brian was shoving Jerry. "You're just gonna sit there, aren't you, daddy? Let's get one thing straight. The reason I never used your name is because I'm ashamed of you."

Then Brian dropped the microphone as Michael was laughing and Brian walked away as he looked at Jerry.

"Just what I thought, Lawler," Michael said. "Just what I thought. You never cared about your family, you never did. You're nothing but a coward. You are pathetic, you are a loser, and at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna put you in your place because no one cares about…"

Then Jim Ross' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he walked down the ramp.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Michael said. "I was wondering when this moment was gonna come. I was wondering when you were gonna, well, do your best John Wayne impersonation and come riding in on a wild horse with the black hat on your head. I was wondering when you were gonna show up to steal the spotlight. I guess it's a slow day in the Barbecue business or on Twitter. Huh, J.R.?"

"Don't you think this has gone far enough?" Jim said. "Don't you think all these imaginations, everything you orchestrated has far enough? You talk about Jerry's family, the most untimely week of his life. You bring his son out here to humiliate and embarrass Jerry Lawler. Michael, come to your senses. This has gone far enough."

"J.R., I got an idea. Why don't you go away? Why don't you just go away? It's over, you're done! This is my show now. I'm the voice of the WWE, Michael Cole is the voice of the WWE, not Jim Ross!"

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, about the voice of WWE. You know, for many, many years I had the privilege and the honor of sitting right over there at ringside beside Jerry Lawler here on Monday Night RAW. And I was lucky enough to be inducted, thanks to Monday Night RAW to the WWE Hall Of Fame. And what I found out Michael was this: is that me, or you, or anybody sitting there will never be the voice of the WWE because the voices of the WWE, are in this arena tonight like here in St. Louis. They're watching us around the world, those are the voices of WWE. You know, Lawler's been protecting you for a long time. He's been carrying you, Cole. I'll just cut to the chase. He's been carrying you like a…I'll put it in your level. He's been like a mother kangaroo carrying you around in his pouch and protecting you. But you know, Michael, you're not a loveable, furry, huggable little animal like a baby kangaroo. No, you're a.…..you're a different kind of animal. You're a.…..no, you're a varmint. You are.…..you are, Michael...a rat bastard."

Then Jim went to leave the ring but…...

"So, so that's how it's gonna be," Michael said. "This is how I always envisioned it: Michael Cole in his ring being the bigger man, standing up for himself while J.R. walked out of the ring, walked out of his sunset with his tail tucked between his legs."

Then Jim got back into the ring and Michael's facial expression changed as Jim took off his hat, dropped the microphone and took off his suit jacket. Then Jim took his tie off as Michael took off his suit jacket & tie and out of nowhere, Jack Swagger ran over to Jerry and attacked him. Jim looked over at Jack got into the ring and Jim was telling him that he doesn't want any trouble.

Michael was talking trash as Jim told him to shut up and Jack kicked Jim in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and applied the ankle lock and Michael continued to talk trash as Jerry got into the ring and wash hitting right hands and Michael jumped on Jerry's back as Jack landed a right hand. Then Jack applied the ankle lock as Michael went over to Jim and applied the ankle lock as well.

Then Christina, Destiny and Madison ran out from the curtain and got into the ring as Christina and Madison tackled Jack and Destiny kicked Michael in the head. The three girls attacked Michael and Jack as Jack bailed out of the ring and Madison lifted Michael on her shoulder and Jack was begging as Madison landed her running power slam. Then Madison and Destiny tended to Jim and Jerry as Christina asked for a microphone.

"Now I know that next week," Christina said. "All three of us are facing each other in a triple threat match in order to be part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania against the Ambernathy Girls. But let's one thing straight: you don't ever bring somebody's family into your little problem, Michael. All three of us grew up with fathers who made us who we are today, they made us confident and stronger. And since you want to bring Jerry's deadbeat son into this, let's show the WWE Universe what happens when you take things too far."

Then the video screen showed Brian Christopher beaten down backstage as referee tended to him.

"And guess what?" Christina said. "Before the so-called Grand Master Sexay fell to his knees, the Angelic Coalition offered him a little challenge. Six days before Wrestlemania, it's gonna be Brian Christopher versus the members of the Angelic Coalition who will be in Jerry Lawler's corner for his match against Michael Cole as Wrestlemania. We will find out who those girls will be when the final two be determined next week and one will go on to be part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match against the Ambernathy Girls at Wrestlemania. And that match will also be a Tornado match and if anybody tries to interfere, they will suffer severe consequences, and that means you, Jack Swagger."

Then Jack stared at Christina as Christina smiled and the next two weeks will show a different side of the Angelic Coalition.

A little later, Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the guest star of Monday Night RAW, the New York Times best-selling author, straight from Jersey Shore, please welcome Nicole 'Snooki' Polizzi!"

Then the Jersey Shore theme music played as Snooki came out from the curtain. Snooki walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she waved to the crowd and grabbed the microphone from Justin.

"What up, everybody!" Snooki said. "I am so excited to be the guest star of RAW tonight, I've been waiting for this moment all week long. But you know what? What I'm really excited for is for my girl Trish Stratus to shut Vickie Guerrero's big fat mouth up and that's it."

Snooki got out of the ring and sat in front of the announce table as Vickie came out from the curtain for her match against Trish Stratus and walked down the ramp as she got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Tonight, I will not only beat the legendary Trish Stratus, but I will be hired on Monday Night RAW. But before I do that, I have some words for Ms. Snooki. First of all, don't you ever, ever, lay your hands on me again. Second of all, how dare you come to RAW and steal my spotlight? And third, you stole something that was very important to me. Let's all take a look at Snooki's cover of Rolling Stone Magazine." Then the video screen showed the magazine cover with Snooki on it. :That was my cover shoot, you little thief! Now let's take a look at the original cover that was supposed to come out." The picture of the cover changes to Vickie. "Isn't that so much better? Of course it is! By the end of the night tonight, I will be the new Miss Media Darling. Excuse me! I will prevail and overcome my obstacles tonight. But I know deep down inside, I am a good person."

Then Trish Stratus' entrance theme and she came out from the curtain. Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Trish pointed to the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

Vickie did some jumping jacks to warm herself up and was stretching before Trish got her in a small package for a two count and Trish was ready to fight as Vickie went to kick Trish but Trish grabbed Vickie's leg and shoved her down and Vickie went to leave the ring but Trish grabbed her leg and took her shoe off as Vickie got out of the ring. Vickie ran around the ring as Trish followed her and Vickie ran back into the ring as Vickie laughed and pretended her shoe was a sword and went to toss her shoe at Trish but Trish ducked and Vickie took off her other shoe and sock before went to throw her shoe at Trish but Trish kicked Vickie in the midsection and stood on her head as she grabbed Vickie's shoe and spanked her with it.

Then Dolph Ziggler ran out to stand between Trish and Vickie before John ran out to the ring and ducked a right hand and landed one of his own sending Dolph out of ring and John bounced off the ropes and landed a corkscrew splash over the top rope and then Lay-Cool got into the ring and Trish ducked a right hand from Michelle as she was hitting forearms to Lay-Cool. Then Layla grabbed Trish's leg as Michelle kicked her in the face and Vickie covered Trish as Lay-Cool sat on her for the win.

Then Layla pulled out her phone as she took a picture of Vickie and Michelle sitting over Trish and switched with Michelle as she took a picture as well. Then Lay-Cool and Vickie shoved Trish out of the ring as Lay-Cool raised Vickie's arms in the air and Vickie hugged Lay-Cool.

Then the three look over at Snooki as Lay-Cool was making fun of her and Michelle got out of the ring as she was confronting Snooki and Snooki stood up and got in Michelle's face as Michelle pushed her back down. Then as Michelle went to get back into the ring, Snooki got back up, grabbed Michelle's leg and dropped her face-first onto the ring apron and got into the ring as Layla turned around and Snooki jumped on Layla attacking her.

Then Trish got into the ring as she landed a Thesz press on Michelle and punched away at her before Skye ran out to the ring and attacked Vickie stomping on her. Layla tried to leave the ring but Skye stomped on her hand and tossed Layla and Vickie out of the ring and Trish tossed Michelle out of the ring and John joined the girls in the ring. Then John and Trish raised Snooki's arms in the air and Skye was laughing.

"You think that this is a nightclub on a boardwalk, little girl?" Vickie said onto the microphone. "You are in way over your head! this is her show now I cannot show you, I cannot to show all of you what you deserved. I cannot wait to see the embarrassment on your faces at the biggest stage ever. I'm issuing you a challenge: the three of you versus Lay-Cool and Dolph Ziggler at WrestleMania!"

John, Trish and Snooki huddled up as John and Trish high-fived each other and Snooki said to Vickie,

"I will see you there, baby!"

Then Snooki and Skye were dancing along as John was fist-pumping and Vickie stared at the three.

Later, after RAW was over, John, Skye, Evan and Jasmine were at the hotel as they were hanging out in the Jacuzzi over-looking the St. Louis Gateway Arch.

"So, let me get this straight," Evan said. "It's gonna be four members of the Angelic Coalition who's gonna be in Jerry Lawler's corner for his match against Michael Cole at Wrestlemania versus Brian Christopher."

"That's right," Jasmine said, "and I wish I was there, but I have to deal with three bimbos who could jump me and Shayna and whoever before Wrestlemania."

"Well, at least I'll be in that match," Skye said, "and Michael Cole have some nerve bring Jerry Lawler's son into his problem with Jerry. What a loser and so I cannot wait.."

"So who do you think will be alongside Jasmine and Shayna at Wrestlemania?" John asked.

"Well, I'm not choosing any favorites because the General Manager put us in that position. We just want this to be done and over with so we can get on with the reason why the Angelic Coalition is here."

"Oh, yeah, Vickie thinks she's Miss Media Darling," Jasmine said, "and what's the deal with her against Snooki? Snooki hasn't done anything to Vickie."

"Because Vickie is a gold-digging bitch and we all know it. And Lay-Cool, oh, they had no idea that Snooki can fight like that and it looks like they are no match with her and Trish Stratus."

"Lucky for you, John," Evan said, "you're gonna be in six-person tag team match with Snooki."

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely gonna be a party," John said.

"I so cannot wait until we go to Atlanta," Skye said as she leaned next to John. "By the way, there's something we need to tell you, Evan and John."

"What is it?" Evan said.

"Well, the Angelic Coalition and Rochelle are planning a Wrestlemania after-party at the Opera Nightclub in Atlanta," Jasmine said.

"I heard the place is beautiful and Braden actually knows the person who owns that club," Skye said. "He totally agreed to let us have the place after Wrestlemania."

"That's awesome," John said.

"Yep, and what's more awesome is that Scene 42 and Rochelle will be performing together."

"So you have to invite some people to come," Jasmine said. "I've already invited my friends and my stepbrothers to come."

"Okay, we will do that," Evan said.

"Great!"

"Well, here's to another Wrestlemania of partying like rock stars," Skye said.


	189. I Hate These Parts

**Chapter 189: I Hate These Parts**

Smackdown was in Kansas City, Missouri and Kofi was facing Sheamus in a champion versus champion match.

Skye was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room trying on some shoes when Jasmine walked inside.

"Hey," Jasmine said, "what are you doing?"

"I just don't know which shoes I want to wear for the Hall of Ceremony and the Wrestlemania After-Party," Skye said. "I didn't think shopping for shoes would be complicated."

"You're telling me. I could always count on sneakers and boots whenever Evan and I go out on our dates."

"Well, I didn't show you what dress I'm gonna wear for the Wrestlemania After-Party."

Then Skye opened a clothes bag and pulled out a red tie-neck v-cup halter short jumpsuit with a red see-through sash poncho overlay.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said, "that is so red hot."

"I know," Skye said. "The second I saw this outfit, I knew that would be my party dress. That is something that would make John go weak in the knees."

"I know John would faint the second he sees this. Oh, that reminds me, I'll be right back."

Then Jasmine walked out of the locker room as Skye went to put her dress back in the bag and she noticed a note with a rose attached to it.

Skye pulled the two items out as she set her dress down on the couch and Skye opened the note as it said,

"Skye, I love you so much and I'm very proud of you for saying strong. J."

Skye closed her eyes as she sat down on the couch clutching the note in her chest knowing that John wrote that note for her to make feel better after everything C.M. Punk has been putting her through.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the champion versus champion match which was Kofi versus Sheamus.

Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he pounded his chest as he walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and got into the ring. Sheamus pounded his chest and raised his United States Championship belt as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a denim tie-dye print strapless dress with a stud trim and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as he and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as he took off his "Here Comes the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Sheamus locked up and Sheamus got Kofi in the corner as Kofi got out quickly as Sheamus took down Kofi and grabbed him by his arm as he slammed Kofi down and Sheamus twisted Kofi's arm as he got a shoulder block and Sheamus held on as he applied an armlock and Kofi flipped out of the hold as he kicked Sheamus in the arm. Kofi landed a back elbow and was hitting a couple of forearms sending Sheamus to the corner and Kofi was punching Sheamus in the midsection before he went to whip Sheamus to the corner but Sheamus reversed and went to charge at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi leaped on Sheamus as he punched away at him.

Then Sheamus got Kofi on his shoulder and dropped him head-first onto the top turnbuckle and Sheamus dragged Kofi and landed a clothesline for a two count and Sheamus looked down at Kofi as he grabbed him and landed a neckbreaker for another two count and Sheamus hit a knee to the back as he applied a neck and Kofi quickly got to his feet as he punched Sheamus in the midsection and hit a forearm. Kofi bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed a back elbow and Sheamus was showing off as he looked at Kofi and then landed an elbow on the back of Kofi's neck and grabbed Kofi as he went for a neck break but Kofi countered as he rolled up Sheamus for a two count.

Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and whipped him to the corner as he charged at Kofi but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a crossbody but Sheamus rolled through as he grabbed Kofi and got him on his shoulder but Kofi escaped and Sheamus charged at him in the corner but Kofi lifted both feet to the face. Kofi kicked Sheamus and was hitting rights and lefts before he bounced off the ropes and Sheamus went for a power slam but Kofi escaped and landed a Russian legsweep and then bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop.

Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as he went for the Trouble in Paradise but Sheamus crawled to the ring apron and Kofi ran over to Sheamus as he grabbed him and Sheamus yanked Kofi throat-first over the top rope and Sheamus got back in the ring as he grabbed Kofi and Kofi was hitting a few back elbows. Sheamus went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked as he landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Sheamus got his hand on the bottom rope and Sheamus rolled out of the ring as Kofi followed and he propelled himself off the stairs nailing Sheamus with a leaping clothesline and punched away at Sheamus as Sheamus was stumbling and fell over the ring steps.

Kofi got on the ring steps as Sheamus kicked them into Kofi's leg and Sheamus tossed Kofi back in the ring and waited for Kofi to get up as he landed the Brogue Kick for the win.

Shayna had her hands on top of her head as the referee gave Sheamus his United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Shayna pulled Kofi out of the ring and helped him walk to the back as Sheamus was pounding his chest.

Later, Skye was walking backstage as she approached Rochelle.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said as Rochelle turned her head.

"Oh, hi, Skye," Rochelle said.

"I thought you would be here watching Amanda's match against Alicia Weatherford."

"Yep, and if Alicia even thinks about hurting Amanda, oh, I'll come running out there and giving her a piece of my mind."

Back at the arena, Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a blue graffiti print vest-styled top, black pants, her hair curled. Amanda walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Alicia Weatherford's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Alicia Weatherford," Tony announced.

Alicia was wearing a purple bustier, a black lace tank top, black leather pants and her hair curled. Alicia walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she laughed at Amanda as Amanda stared at her and the referee called for the bell.

Alicia was taunting Amanda causing Amanda to land a couple of punches to the chest and a clothesline and Amanda went for a body slam but Alicia blocked as she landed a body slam of her own and then stomped on Amanda before slapping her in the face and punching away at her and Alicia grabbed Amanda as Amanda landed a jawbreaker. Amanda landed a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes as Alicia landed a back elbow and got Amanda onto her shoulders and landed a spinning side slam for a two count and went for a power bomb but Alicia counted with a back body drop and bounced off the ropes as she kicked Amanda in the face.

Alicia slammed Amanda's face into the mat and whipped her to the corner and charged as Amanda went to lift both feet but Alicia grabbed her feet as she spun Amanda onto the ring apron and went for a right hand but Amanda blocked as he landed a right hand of her own and Alicia kicked Amanda off the ring apron to the floor. Alicia hit Amanda's head onto the ring apron and whipped her into the ring steps and tossed Amanda back into the ring as she followed and landed a big boot to the face for the three count.

The referee raised Alicia's arm in the air and looked down at Amanda as she grabbed her and ran her into the corner and was kicking and punching away at Amanda before hitting her head onto the turnbuckle and Amanda fell on the mat. Then Alicia choked Amanda with her boot as Rochelle ran out to the ring and Alicia as Alicia simply walked away with a smile as Rochelle was shouting and pointing at Alicia.

Alicia turned around and she was showing off as she was talking trash and Rochelle checked on Amanda as she looked at Alicia who was backing up the ramp still smiling.

Skye was watching the whole thing as the Ambernathy Girls approached her and Skye turned around as she saw the sisters.

"You know," Gabrielle said, "that boyfriend of yours is too stupid to be in a match with Snooki from Jersey Shore. I mean, seriously, she should be in Jersey embarrassing herself instead up showing up at Wrestlemania."

"That's what got us thinking," Katrina said. "Maybe you should take your friend Shayna's place in the six-Diva tag team tornado match at Wrestlemania."

"What's that got to do with Snooki?" Skye asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in John Morrison's corner because we know you're gonna help Snooki," Paris said. "Why don't save yourself the trouble and just take your friend Shayna's place in the six-Diva tag team tornado match?"

"No, because I don't see how all of this is gonna help me or maybe you guys because you are definitely three dumb blondes."

Then Christina, Destiny and Madison approached the Ambernathy Girls and the sisters turned as they backed away.

"Well, um…." Paris said, "good luck on Monday Night RAW next Monday."

Then the Ambernathy Girls walked away as Skye, Christina, Destiny and Madison stared at the sisters.


	190. Women at Work

**Chapter 190: Women at Work**

RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and on that night, Evan was facing Sheamus, John was facing Dolph Ziggler and Destiny, Christina and Madison were facing each other in a triple threat match for the final spot in the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

Jasmine was on her laptop computer as she was doing something and smiled when she said,

"Gotcha."

Then Jasmine closed her laptop computer when Madison came inside the locker room with a videotape in her hand.

"Did you get it?" Madison said.

"Yep, and there's plenty more where that came from come Wrestlemania, just in case things go in the wrong direction," Jasmine said. "That and some footage of Michael Cole that he hasn't seen in years. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Is that from last week?"

"Yep, Michael Cole saw that his new friend Brian Christopher was beaten down but he didn't know who in the Angelic Coalition did it or how it happen. I know Michael has something planned for Jerry Lawler, but this tape will show Michael Cole that the Angelic Coalition are hungrier and more stronger than ever before. Michael Cole may have Jack Swagger in his corner but he's no match for the Angelic Coalition."

"I'll bet that Jack Swagger has never been toe-to-toe with a Diva before."

"No, and I don't think he has been beaten up by Divas before. That's the Angelic Coalition has some muscle. Jack Swagger may be the All-American-American, but no American would act stupid around a Hall of Famer like Jerry Lawler."

"Well, let's see if he could slip by 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin at Wrestlemania because we both know what could happen."

"Indeed."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: Triple Threat match which was Destiny versus Christina versus Madison to earn the final spot for the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania.

"This is a Triple Threat Divas' match and it is to determine which Angelic Coalition member will be part of the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania," Justin Roberts announced as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Approaching the ring first from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis."

Christina was wearing a blue and yellow star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a blue and yellow star arm warmer, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Then Christina got into the ring and Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent next from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was wearing a sky blue monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it,and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears," Justin announced.

Madison was wearing a navy blue open long-sleeve top with a black inset, blue shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Madison, Christina and Destiny look at each other as Destiny ducked a clothesline from Christina and Destiny landed a Thesz press as Madison landed a forearm and hits a snapmare takeover before bouncing off the ropes and landing a kick to the face for the cover but Christina breaks the count and hits a right hand as Madison landed a knee to the midsection and took Christina down. Madison grabbed Destiny and landed a suplex for the cover but Christina broke the count and grabbed Madison as Madison landed a back elbow and a kick to the midsection before bouncing off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam before applying a rear chinlock.  
Christina gets to her feet as she was punching Madison in the midsection and Madison took Christina down as Madison grabbed Destiny but Destiny kicked Madison in the face and bounced off the ropes as she ducked a clothesline and landed a flying clothesline and Christina grabbed Destiny as landed a front slam. Destiny rolled to the corner as Christine grabbed Madison and went to whip her to the ropes but Madison reversed it and then Christina reversed it right back sending Madison into the corner and the two women hit each other in the head as Destiny climbed on top of Christina and went for a sunset flip for the cover but Madison grabbed the ropes.

Then Christina tackled Destiny to the mat as Madison landed a back kick to the head and lifted Christina on her shoulder as she landed her running power slam for the win.

"Here is your winner, Madison Spears," Justin announced.

Madison was on her knees breathing as she got up and the referee raised her arm in the air. Then Christina got up holding her head as Madison helped Destiny to her feet and asked her if she was okay. Destiny nodded her head as Madison walked over to Christina and grabbed her by her hand as she raised it in the air and the two women hugged each other as they hugged Destiny.

Then the Ambernathy Girls came out from the curtain as they looked at the Angelic Coalition members and Madison, Christina and Destiny stared back as the sisters shook their heads.

Then it was time for the match between Evan and Sheamus.

Sheamus was already in the ring and then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing an orange vintage midriff top, ripped denim jeans, black Converse high-top shoes and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine stayed outside of the ring smiling. Evan looked at Sheamus as he raised the peace sign in the air and took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus and Evan locked up and Sheamus shoved Evan down as Evan was kicking Sheamus in the leg and Sheamus grabbed Evan as he tossed him to the corner and grabbed Evan by his arm as he landed a clothesline and Sheamus kicked Evan before landing several knee drops to the chest and Sheamus got Evan between the top and middle as he was clubbing him in the chest. Then Sheamus stepped on Evan's hand and whipped him to the corner as he went to splash Evan but Evan moved out of the way and Evan landed a spinning heel kick to the face and Sheamus stumbled to the mat as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne but Sheamus moved and landed the Brogue Kick for the win.

Jasmine had her mouth covered as Sheamus got up and raised his arms in the air as the referee gave him the United States Championship and Jasmine helped Evan out of the ring.

Later, Michael Cole came out the top of his glass box and he said,

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, John Cena and the Rock have a lot in common. While they're coming to you via satellite, Michael Cole is here in Pittsburgh live and in person. And coming up next, I have for you another worldwide exclusive, Mr. Lawler, something that you're not gonna wanna miss next."

Jerry stared at Michael as Michael got into the ring as Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp as Michael applauded for him and got into the ring as he hugged Michael and the two did a victory lap-around-the-ring before Jack got out the ring and stood in front of the announcers' table to stare down at Jerry Lawler.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael said. "I'd like to introduce you to the man who going to train me at Wrestlemania in the "main event" to defeat Jerry Lawler, Jack Swagger. You know, last week, I presented you with another worldwide exclusive when I invited Jerry Lawler's biological son, Brian Christopher, to come out here and tell the world what kind of a gutless fraud Jerry Lawler really is. You know, I was so touched; I mean, so touched by this emotional and heartwarming family reunion, father and son together again after so many years. I wanna revisit that moment, let's show you Jerry and Brian together again."

Then the video screen showed footage from backstage when Brian Christopher was walking down the hallway and he got attacked from behind by Christina and Madison. The two girls were beating on Brian and tossed him over a crate and then Madison ran Brian towards a wall twice as Christina ran Brian's head on the crate twice.

"Hey, Michael, there's plenty more where that came from," Christina said as she looked towards the camera and the video screen faded to black.

"Okay, okay," Michael said. "It wasn't exactly the footage I had in mind. You know, before Brian Christopher was viciously attacked by these so-called good girls, or should I say, good girls gone bad, Brian Christopher was so appreciative last week that I allowed him to come out here and say his peace that Brian actually sent me a gift and I'll tell you, King, from what I understand, it's more that you ever gave your son for his entire time." Then Cole pulled out a photo album. "Brian Christopher presented me Lawler family photo album. And the reason I bring this up is because in order to understand what a person is all about, you have to look back and see how he was raised. So courtesy of the Lawler family photo album, I would like to introduce you to Lawler's father, ladies and gentlemen, the late William Jerome Lawler. As a photo flashed on the screen. "Oh, my Lord, I wonder what he's thinking. 'Look at my son, he's a dork.' Oh, this picture here I love, can you imagine what is running through Jerry Lawler's father's mind. He must saying, 'Man, my son could do extraordinary things but, well, he turned out to be an embarrassment in his life.' And how about this one, the proud graduation day. Hey, Jerry, your dad looks like a midget. Oh, man. You know, I did a little bit of digging this week. I actually went down to Memphis talking to some old friends, King and I understand that you and your dad have a lot of common. Both of you guys are nothing but gutless cowards and big ol' bullies; you know, the kind, the self-aggrandizing braggarts who talk a big game until somebody steps up to them and puts them in their place. Well, that's what I'm gonna do to you, Lawler, that's what I'm gonna do to you, Mr. Bully, at Wrestlemania when I put you in your place. You know what, Jerry? I finally realized that you, your mother, your father, and your son, you guys have one thing in common…your family's nothing but a bunch of losers."

Then Jerry took off his headset and got out of the seat as Jack punched him in the face and Jack was talking trash as Jerry then punched Jack and hit his head into the announce table. Jerry saw Michael alone in the ring and chased out and around the ring but Jack landed a clothesline and pounded his chest as he then drove Jerry's face into the side of the Cole Mine where Michael was inside.

Christina and Madison attacked Jack from behind and was hitting him with the aluminum baseball bats until Jack was unconscious. Then Destiny and Valerie came around and was spraying painting Michael's glass box and the guard just stood there doing nothing before he backed away. Michael was screaming at the guard as Valerie and Destiny were laughing as Christina was hitting the box with her baseball bat and Michael was scared as Madison helped Jerry up and the five walked away as Michael came out of the top of his box and was yelling at the girls and the guard for not doing anything.

Then it was time for the match between John and Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero and Lay-Cool following him. The four walked down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black sheer top, black tube top, black leather pants and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards and Trish raising her arm in the air as the pyro went off. The three walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as John took off his fur coat and got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph circled around the ring and locked up as John twisted Dolph's arm and Dolph landed a knee to the midsection as he clubbed the back of John's neck and was punching away at him before the referee pulled him away and Dolph grabbed John by his hair as John rammed Dolph to the corner and punched away at him and Dolph kicked John in the knee and landed a neckbreaker for a two count. Dolph grabbed John by his hair as he clubbed in the chest and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph applied a side headlock and John got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and landed a right hand as Dolph kicked John in the midsection and Dolph whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Dolph's legs ducking a clothesline and landed a dropkick.

Dolph stumbled to the ropes as John landing a clothesline sending Dolph over the top rope to the floor and John bounced off the ropes and went for a splash but Michelle got on the ring apron to stop John and Skye landed a clothesline as Trish pulled Michelle as she and Skye got into the ring standing next to John. John, Trish and Skye high-fived each other as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "I've just received an email from the anonymous General Manager."

Then Michael got out of his box as he went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"I am now ordering this match to be a handicap intergender tag team match. John Morrison will team up with Trish Stratus against Dolph Ziggler, Lay-Cool and Vickie Guerrero."_

Then Trish grabbed Vickie by her hair as Lay-Cool and Dolph pulled her away and they all fell to the floor and Skye laughed as she, John and Trish huddled together and Trish & Skye got out of the ring as Dolph got into the ring and the referee called for the bell and Dolph immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back several time as the referee pulled and Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop. Dolph applied a side headlock and John got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph grabbed John by his hair as John landed a pele kick and John bounced off the ropes as he went for a running knee to the face but Dolph ducked and backed away to the corner as he made the tag to Layla.

Layla got into the ring and was showing off as Trish got into the ring and ducked a clothesline and Trish was hitting several forearms and Layla was stumbling to the corner as Trish was kicking away at Layla and Trish whipped Layla to the corner and Trish ran into a kick to the midsection. Layla got on the top turnbuckle as Trish landed the Strautusphere and Layla stumbled to the ropes as Trish landed a chop to the chest three times and Trish went to whip Layla to the ropes but Layla reversed as she distracted the referee and Michelle kicked Trish in the back and Layla slammed Trish's face on the mat and grabbed her by her as she made the tag to Trish.

Layla got Trish on the ropes as Michelle landed a knee to the head and was pounding on Trish before hitting knee drops to the back and Michelle dragged Trish to the middle of the ring as she covered for a two count and Michelle grabbed Trish by her leg as Trish countered with a flying head scissors and Trish went for a tag but Michelle grabbed her and dragged her to the corner as she made the tag to Layla. Michelle held onto Trish as Layla landed a back kick for a two count and Layla grabbed Trish as she slammed her face-down on the mat and kicked her in the head as she made the tag to Vickie and Vickie went for a leg drop but Trish moved out of the way and made the tag to John as Vickie backed away as John smiled.

Dolph got into the ring and John landed a couple of clotheslines and then bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick and John hit Dolph's head on the turnbuckle as he landed the Flying Chuck and Layla ran around the ring as she pulled Trish to the floor and Layla ran into a clothesline from Skye. Skye ran Layla into the security barrier as John went for Starship Pain but Dolph moved out of the way as he ran Dolph shoulder-first onto the ringpost and landed the Zig-Zag and Skye got into the ring as she stared at Dolph and Michelle got into the ring as Skye tossed Michelle out of the ring onto Layla.

Then Skye stared back at Dolph as she took off sheer top and Vickie gleefully entered the ring as she and Dolph surrounded Skye and Valerie ran out to the ring and kicked Dolph in the midsection and landed an inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker and Vickie tried run of the ring but Skye grabbed her by her hair and landed the Sweet Lips and then Skye sat on Vickie as Valerie pulled John on top of Dolph and the referee counted to three.

Then Skye tossed Vickie out of the ring as Valerie helped Trish into the ring and she & Skye helped John up as Valerie pulled out her cell phone and Skye pulled out her lipstick. Skye was drawing all over Dolph's back as Valerie was taking pictures and the girls laughed as they high-fived each other before they looked at Michael Cole in his box.

Michael was screaming and yelling saying that match could've been thrown out because of Skye and Valerie; but Josh Matthews reminded Michael that under the Angelic Coalition laws, they cannot be disqualified for any reason. Michael didn't care as Skye got out of the ring and walked towards Michael's glass box as she drew a big X with her lipstick.

Michael just stared at Skye as Skye leaned on the ring apron waving goodbye as she smiled.

Later, Skye was walking down the hallway as she approached the locker room because she wanted to talk to Randy Orton.

During Randy's Wrestlemania rewind match against Rey Mysterio, C.M. Punk appeared on the video screen standing outside Randy's tour bus where Randy's wife was. Punk was about to head inside and Randy ran out to the arena before Punk caught him from behind with a taser in the leg as a means for revenge since Randy punted the other Nexus members in the head.

Skye knocked on the door and Randy opened the door with an ice pack on his leg.

"I changed my mind," Skye said. "Does your offer still stand?"

"Let's talk," Randy said as he left the door opened.

Then Skye took a deep breath as she walked inside.


	191. Rotten to the Corre

**Chapter 191: Rotten to the Corre**

Smackdown was in Columbus, Ohio and Kofi was defending the Intercontinental Championship against the Corre's Wade Barrett.

Skye was sitting alone in the Angelic Coalition holding a taser in her hand and setting it off as Christina and Jasmine walked inside.

"Uh, Skye," Jasmine said, "what is that in your hand?"

"It's a taser," Skye said.

"A taser?" Christina said.

"Yep, the exact same taser that I stole from C.M. Punk's bag last night when he attacked Randy Orton. My ex-boyfriend has gone completely nuts this time and he's gonna pay."

"You're not thinking of killing Punk with that thing, are you?" Jasmine said.

"No, of course not. I am going to hurt him for what he did to John last month and I have not forgotten. You see, I spoke to Randy last night on how to ambush Punk since the Nexus won't be around during Wrestlemania time and I know that when RAW comes Monday, Punk will say the exact same things over and over. And when he least expects it, Randy will beat him down and then, zap!" Skye turned on the taser making Christina and Jasmine jump. "Punk will know the feeling about being on the receiving end of an ambush attack."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Skye," Christina said. "I can understand that Punk has been putting you through a lot. So please, be careful."

"Don't worry because I'm not afraid, I'm fighting back."

Later, Smackdown was on and Lay-Cool was in the ring dressed up as Snooki and had something to say after they defeated Kelly Kelly and Rosa Mendes in a Divas' Tag Team match.

"You know you love us," Layla said.

"Real talk, Lay," Michelle said, "it's match time!"

"It's match time!"

"Wrestlemania's here!" Michelle and Layla said.

Then Lay-Cool was mocking Snooki doing the fist pump.

"Seriously, people," Michelle said, "look at who were dealing with. I mean, we got Trash Stratus…"

"Ew!" Layla said.

"John Snore-isson…" Then Lay-Cool was snoring ridiculously. "Hey, wake up."

"Well, he is boring."

"I know that; and Snooki."

"But, Chelle, see, that little meatball guidette, she's so famous."

"Wah! Who cares, Lay? She is famous but her reality is she may be famous; but she'll never be famous and…"

Then Lay-Cool were mocking Snooki doing the fist pump again as they said,

"Flawless!" Michelle and Layla said.

Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Skye was wearing a black fringe tank top, denim miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled.

"Whoo, it's match time, it's match time!" Skye said mocking Lay-Cool and doing the fist pump. "Wrestlemania's here! Seriously, WWE Universe, look at who Trish Stratus, John Morrison and Snooki are dealing with. I mean, we got Michelle McChicken, Layla El Pollo Loco and Mr. Ziggles along with Miss Piggy Guerrero. Ew! They are boring. Real talk: you know, I've been thinking about what happened two weeks ago when you two helped Vickie secure a job on RAW. Why would you do that when Dolph Ziggler called you losers for not getting the job done on Smackdown when Edge was able to retain the World Heavyweight Champion? I mean, what are the chances that you two will screw up at Wrestlemania? If that happens and Snooki embarrasses you like she did on RAW, you'll probably regret getting Vickie Guerrero a job on RAW."

"Really, Skye?" Michelle said. " Seriously? You really believe that will really happen?"

"We don't think so," Lay-Cool said.

"You see, Vickie Guerrero is a very good friend of ours and we may have some miscommunication issues," Layla said, "but believe us, we're on good terms now."

"Yeah, for a short-term," Skye said. "But believe me, once you two realize that I'm right and you're wrong, you won't be left with other options. By the way, what is with you two dressing up like Snooki? That has to have a search warrant from the fashion police because seriously, not a good look for you, Lay-Cool. I prefer you two dressing up in that wrestling gear that Vickie Guerrero wears because it makes you 20 pounds heavier. Oh, by the way, I'm sure that everyone at home could hear what Michael Cole is saying about me, but I don't care because I hope he got himself a good ringside seat Monday when Christina Alexis, Valerie Montana, Destiny and I beat the crap out of Brian Christopher in a 4-on-1 handicap Tornado match. Maybe Brian will take back everything he said about his father, Jerry Lawler, and pull out of the match…but it's not gonna happen."

Then Skye smiled as she blew a kiss and walked to the back as Lay-Cool was complaining and Michael Cole was, too.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Wade Barrett.

The Corre's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The four men walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they stood together. Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black tie-back drape neckline halter dress with a purple floral print and a black lace inset bust panel and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as he and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring as Shayna stayed outside. Kofi looked at the Corre as he took off his "Here Comes the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Wade locked up and Wade got Kofi in the corner before a break and Kofi kicked Wade in the legs and hit a forearm as he bounced off the ropes and got Wade in a crucifix hold and rolled up Wade for a two count and Kofi landed a standing dropkick for a two count. Wade punched Kofi in the midsection and Wade went to whip Kofi to the ropes but Kofi landed a cartwheel and landed a flying forearm for a two count and Wade stumbled to the corner as Kofi was kicking him in the leg and Kofi went to whip Wade to the corner but Wade reversed and ran into both feet in the face.

Kofi went for a springboard move but Wade kicked him in the leg and Kofi fell on the back of his head as Wade stomped on him and got Kofi between the top and middle ropes as he applied a surfboard before a break and Kofi was caught up in the ropes and Wade kicked him in the head sending Kofi out of the ring. Wade got out of the ring as he rammed Kofi onto the ring apron and then tossed him into the ring as Kofi punched Wade in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms as he bounced off the ropes and Wade landed a side slam for a two count and Wade grabbed Kofi as he landed a knee to the back and applied a surfboard submission.

Kofi got to his feet as Wade clubbed him in the back and landed a scoop slam as he dragged Kofi and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went for an elbow drop but Kofi moved out of the way and Wade went for a boot to the face but Kofi ducked as he landed a couple of chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Wade ducked. Wade landed a back kick to the midsection and went for a pump-handle slam but Kofi countered as he stumbled to the corner and Wade charged but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a boot to the face.

Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands but Justin Gabriel got into the ring to distract the referee as Heath Slater got on the ring apron as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick knocking Heath off the ring apron. Justin got out of the ring and Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick on Wade but Wade ducked and Kofi ended up on his back as Wade landed the Wasteland for the win.

Shayna covered her mouth as Wade demanded that he was given the Intercontinental Championship belt as Ezekiel gave it to him and the rest of the Corre got into the ring. Justin dragged Kofi as he climbed the top turnbuckle and smiled as he landed the 450 splash.

Wade raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air as Justin and Heath got Wade on their shoulders to celebrate and Shayna pulled Kofi out of the ring as she helped him to the back.

A few minutes later, Shayna was walking back and forth disappointed of the outcome of Kofi losing the Intercontinental Championship to Wade Barrett.

"Just when things can't any worse," Shayna said, "Wade Barrett wins the Intercontinental Championship from my husband. Ugh! I don't know what's worse: the Corre or Alberto Del Rio. This is a damn shame."

"Hey, Shayna," the Big Show said as he approached Shayna.

"Oh, hi, Show."

"I'm really sorry about what happened and I can understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"Well, you've seen that the Corre has been after me ever since they came to Smackdown from day one and I'm surprised they're not like the Nexus."

"Yeah, very surprised. Well, the Nexus are surely running amok with C.M. Punk as the real leader and probably saw what he did to Randy Orton. He's plain nuts."

"Listen, I know Kofi will have a rematch next week for the Intercontinental Championship and you don't have worry about anything because I'll coming out to the ring when the Corre least expects it."

"Oh, I won't worry because I know you have a score to settle."

"Good, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then the Big Show walked away.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was relaxing in the Jacuzzi with the taser in her hand just thinking of what she plans to do to C.M. Punk.

Skye was beginning to close her eyes as she heard footsteps and Skye quickly grabbed the taser as she turned around to see Rochelle.

"Whoa! Skye, it's just me," Rochelle said.

"Sorry," Skye said as she put the taser down.

"God, what are you doing with a taser? You could get hurt with that."

"I'm going to hurt Punk for what he did to Randy Orton, his wife, me & John and I haven't forgotten that Punk was the one who sprayed John in the eyes causing them to be red. You see, I spoke to Randy Orton last night after Punk ambushed him with this exact taser that I stole from his bag and he & I are planning ambush Punk when RAW comes Monday."

"Oh, well, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I know what you're planning on doing to Alicia and Cody at Wrestlemania."  
"Those two I can handle. I wasn't gonna let her attack Brittany like she did to Alicia. She has already gotten to Nicole & Buffy and now Delancey is next. I should be at her corner for her match against Alicia."

"You're gonna need to. Who knows what Alicia could do next to get to you?"

"Anything, and I gonna be prepared for it."

Then Rochelle went back inside the hotel as Skye grabbed her taser and looked at it with a smile.

"Oh, when you least expect it, Punk," Skye said. "When you least expect it."


	192. Wrestlemania Becomes Personal

**Chapter 192: Wrestlemania Becomes Personal**

RAW was in Chicago, Illinois and on that night, John was teaming up with Daniel Bryan in a tag team match against Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler and Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye were competing against Brian Christopher in a 4-on-1 handicap tornado match.

The Angelic Coalition were walking in the hallway having a good conversation as they went inside their locker room and noticed boxes sitting on the couch.

"I wonder what those could be," Madison said.

Then the girls grabbed a box with their names on it and opened them to reveal their superhero outfits.

"Oh, my goodness," Jasmine said. "It's our superhero outfits for Wrestlemania. Here is my Galactic Sentinel outfit and I so cannot wait to kick some ass in this."

"Well, eat your heart out because I'm ready to tear Michael Cole in half when I put on my Red Sonja outfit," Skye said holding her superhero outfit. "Maybe I should dye part of my hair red and leave some blonde. I don't look too messy for Wrestlemania, you know."

"I can't believe all the work Nicole did in our outfits," Destiny said. "She is such a genius."

"Well, Wrestlemania is six days away," Shayna said, "so let's make Nicole proud when we become heroic and kick some serious ass."

Then there was a knock at the door."

"Who is it?" Christina said.

"It's John," John said from outside.

"Oh, my God," Skye whispered as she gasped, "I don't want him to see my costume just yet. Put them away quick."

"Just a second, John!" Valerie said.

Then the girls quickly put their costumes back in the boxes and sat them next to the couch.

"Okay, come in," Madison said.

Then John walked inside and noticed the Angelic Coalition was acting a little funny.

"Hey, girls," John said.

"Hey, John," the Angelic Coalition said.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Skye said, "just a little of this and a little of that."

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"Okay," John said. "So, Skye, where is your Red Sonja costume? I have to see it before Wrestlemania."

"Well, John," Skye said, "I'm afraid you can't because you're gonna have to wait until Wrestlemania."

"What? Come on, Skye. You said your costume would be ready a week before the big event and I thought I would see it beforehand."

"But I never said you would see it beforehand. I want it to be a surprise, John, and I can't spoil it."

"Come on, Skye, just one little sneak peek?"

Then Skye looked at the rest of the Angelic Coalition and they all nodded their heads as Skye said,

"Okay, just a sneak peek."

Then Skye walked over to the box, opened hers to quickly pull out part of her Red Sonja costume, and showed it to John before quickly putting it away.

"There, you happy?" Skye asked John.

"Gladly," John said as he walked closer to Skye, "but I'll be really happy when I see you in it at Wrestlemania."

"Well, it won't be long, would it?"

Then John and Skye kissed as the rest of the Angelic Coalition were making faces and kissing noises.

"Oh, ladies," Skye said, "be jealous."

"I don't have to be because I already got my man," Jasmine said showing off her engagement ring.

"I second that," Shayna said.

"Well, I guess I better start warming up," John said. "See you in a bit."

"Bye," Skye said as John left the locker room.

"I swear, you and Jasmine act like schoolgirls," Madison said.

"Are you jealous because you don't have a boyfriend?" Valerie said.

"No."

"Yes, you are," Christina said. "Come on, we talked about this in Houston. You said you have this feeling that the right man that you're looking for is right under your nose. You just don't know who it is."

"Maybe Alex Riley, perhaps," Jasmine said.

"Don't remind me, Jasmine," Madison said. "I told you that he has flirted with me and he almost got slapped for it. I don't think Alex and I would make a good couple because he always has his head up the Miz's ass."

"Well, I saw him look at you recently and I think he has a thing for you," Valerie said.

"The answer is hell, no! Okay, Valerie?"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow."

"Okay, changing the subject," Shayna said, "let's focus on tonight. Michael Cole might pull another stunt on Jerry Lawler and the four have a match to prepare for."

"Well, I usually don't like get into the ring with WWE Superstars," Destiny said, "but tonight is an exception for me."

"Yeah, I would hate for Jerry Lawler to see his son get the crap beat out of him by four Divas," Skye said, "but Brian Christopher was so disrespectful to Jerry, I guess you would call it punishment."

"Maybe Brian would get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness…" Madison said, "after you kick his ass."

"Let's see if Michael Cole can follow that when you girls have a match against him after Wrestlemania," Jasmine said.

"Well, I say let's get ready," Christina said.

"Yeah!" the Angelic Coalition shouted.

Then RAW was on and C.M. Punk was sitting in the middle of the ring with the lights dimmed and a spotlight on him.

"I'm gonna miss this," Punk said. "See I have my severe doubts that when I descend upon Atlanta. at Wrestlemania, that the fans in Atlanta are gonna warmly receive me like my people here in Chicago. And you all are my people, just like the members of the new Nexus were my people and I watched Randall Keith Orton take them out one by one. Well, here's the one big, glaring difference between Randall and myself: he lives in a fantasy world and I fancy myself a realist. Because the truth boiled down to its essence is this: whether you're a member of the new Nexus or you just happen to live in the town that I was born and raised in, I really don't care what happens to you. You got punted in the head? It's not my problem. My problem is Randall Keith Orton." Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" and "Randy!" "If I want somebody to go fetch me a coffee or if I want somebody to watch my back, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I can get any number of mindless little sheep to do whatever I want!" He then immediately stands up. "So now, for weeks, this monumentous, psychological advantage that the Viper has built up, turns out to be nothing more than a false sense of security. Last week, Randall slipped up. He told the world, oh, he told the WWE Universe that he likes to travel around on his big, fancy superstar bus. You know what? Let's just take you back to last week. Let's take you to that glorious parking lot. I want to share with you once again this beautiful, hallmark moment."

Then the video screen showed the footage from last week of Randy running out of the arena towards his tour bus and Punk zapping Randy in his leg with the taser.

"I know Randall Keith Orton cares about his wife," Punk said, "and I take tremendous satisfaction in knowing that when she goes to sleep at night now, she closes her eyes and she finally sees him for what he truly is. She finally sees him on the cold concrete, helpless with me standing over him. Randall never, ever should've punted me in the head two years ago. It cost me a championship and now I have cost Randall Keith Orton the respect of his family! And all this hatred, all this hatred that I have inside has just been keeping me warm. And Randy, his family, will never look at him the same ever again and I am just getting started! I close this sick and twisted chapter at Wrestlemania."

Then Punk dropped the microphone and went to get out of the ring when Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out of the curtain with his right knee taped up. Randy was limping his way slowly down the ramp staring at Punk. When Randy was about to go into the ring, Punk immediately starts clubbing Randy in the back and stomping on him and grabbed Randy as he landed a knee to the midsection.

Then Randy ducked a right hand and landed a European uppercut knocking Punk onto the ring apron and Randy got Punk on the ropes and landed a vertical DDT. Then Randy started pounding on the mat but starts to calm down as he sees Punk lying on the mat and Randy slowly got up walking over to Punk before backing up into the corner. Randy was going for the punt but his knee gave out and Punk rolls out of the ring as Randy was stumbling and sat in the corner as Punk turned around with an evil smile on his face. Randy manages to pull himself up as Punk got into the ring and Randy was hopping on one leg and Punk was walking closer to Randy as Skye ran into the ring and zapped Punk in the back of the leg with the taser she planned on using.

Punk was clutching onto his knee as Skye smiled and made fun of Punk as Punk was crawling on the mat and pulled himself up as Randy landed the RKO. Then Skye blew a kiss as she nodded her head to Randy and left the ring with a smile on her face as Randy raised his arms in the air and stood over Punk.

Later, it was time for the 4-on-1 handicap Tornado match which was Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye versus Brian Christopher. The Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye came out from the curtain.

"This is a 4-on-1 handicap Tornado match scheduled for one fall," Justin announced. "Introducing first representing the Angelic Coalition, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye."

Valerie was wearing a blue bikini top with a cross pattern at the front, black pants and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a pink triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, pink boyshorts, pink arm warmers and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a burgundy monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it, and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a green and orange star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a green and orange star arm warmer, and her hair curled.

The four walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Christina went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Destiny got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Valerie went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and lifted her leg to her head before getting into the ring. Then the girls got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Brian Christopher's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"And their opponent, Brian Christopher," Justin announced.

Brian was dancing his way down the ramp to the ring and Michael was dancing along as the Angelic Coalition surrounded Brian and called for the bell.

Brian stopped dancing as he looked at every girl standing in the ring and then laughed as he tried to call a truce but Christina kicked Brian in the groin as Skye landed a European uppercut and Valerie slapped Brian in the face as Destiny landed a back kick in the midsection and Christina rammed Brian shoulder-first on every ring post and tossed him down on the mat. Then Destiny and Skye grabbed Brian as they tossed him to the corner and Valerie backed away as she landed a bronco buster and Skye grabbed Brian as she landed the Sweet Lips and Christina grabbed Brian as she landed a clothesline and Destiny landed a side Russian legsweep as all four women covered Brian for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye," Justin announced.

Then the girls raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee and they looked down at Brian as Skye was mocking Brian's dancing. Then the girls looked at Michael and were threatening him as Michael was yelling at them and the girls left the ring before turning around and raising their arms in the air.

Then it was time for Jasmine, Shayna and Madison's interview with Scott Stanford.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Jasmine Morgan, Shayna Brooke and Madison Spears of the Angelic Coalition," Scott said as the girls came forward.

Jasmine was wearing a lime cropped knit wide neck leopard print top with the bottom tied, denim shorts, black converse hi-tops and her hair straight. Madison was wearing a U.S.A print strapless top, denim jeans and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a zebra print bare-shoulder fringe hem top, denim shorts, black boots and her hair curled.

"Ladies, we've noticed your fellow Angelic Coalition members defeat Brian Christopher in a 4-on-1 handicap Tornado match," Scott said, "but what will be your strategy when you three go up against the Ambernathy Girls in the six-Diva tag team Tornado match at Wrestlemania?"

"Simple," Jasmine said, "just the beat the crap out of those three high-maintenance wannabe 90210 bitches. I mean, we took care of the Ambernathy Girls last year and the same will happen this year."

"And if Michael Cole was smart," Madison said, "he better get down on his knees and apologize for embarrassing Jerry Lawler one too many times and stop kissing the Miz's ass or simply get his ass kicked by the other Angelic Coalition members just like what happened to his other friend Brian Christopher."

Then the Ambernathy Girls came forward.

"Oh, please," Paris said. "I don't know who gave you and your other friends the right-of-way to go after Michael Cole, Brian Christopher and Jack Swagger, but you three need to step off and deal with us."

"You see," Katrina said, "last year at Wrestlemania was all Lay-Cool's fault we lost against you, Jasmine and Shayna; but this year, we have been training really hard and we're finally gonna have our moment at the biggest event ever when we beat you."

"Really?" Shayna said. "What kind of training have you been doing? Tanning? Getting your hair and nails done? Maybe laying off the junk food?

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Shayna," Gabrielle said. "I would watch my mouth if I were you because it's too bad your husband lost the Intercontinental Championship to Wade Barrett."

"And it's too bad that your husband lost to Sheamus after embarrassing him two weeks ago," Katrina said to Jasmine.

"And Madison," Paris said, "well, Madison, it's too bad you don't have a man because looking at you, I might take Lay-Cool's word for it, you are a man."

Then Madison turned her head as she slapped Paris in the face and all six girls were attacking each other as some referees and officials were separating the women and the girls continued to go after each other as they were yelling at each other.

A little later, it was time for the match between Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jack Swagger.

Jack was already in the ring he two did a victory lap-around-the-ring before they pointed at the Wrestlemania sign and Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jerry walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he stared at Michael and Jack as he set his crown down. Jerry went after Michael as Michael quickly got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jerry and Jack circled around the ring as Michael got on the ring apron yelling at Jerry as Jerry went after Michael and Jack attacked Jerry from behind before stomping on him and Jack landed a corner slingshot splash as Jerry rolled onto the ring and Michael was talking trash before Jack kicked Jerry out of the ring. Michael continued to talk trash as Jack got out of the ring and threw Jerry over the ringside barrier and Jack pounded his chest and was showing off as Michael told Jack to take Jerry out and Jack grabbed Jerry as Jerry landed a right hand and grabbed a chair before he cracked it over Jack's back three times causing a disqualification.

Jerry looked at Michael and Michael ran inside his glass box as Jerry ran after him and Michael's security blocked his way as Jerry smashed the glass box with the chair before trying to climb over the box to get at Michael. Michael's security held off Jerry then Michael threw a beverage over the wall toward Jerry and the security pulled Jerry away as Michael stood up and told him, "Wait 'til Sunday! I'm going to embarrass you!"

Then Christina snuck inside Michael's glass box as Michael continued to talk trash and Jerry distracted the security. Then Michael turned around and saw Christina as she waved at him and Michael went to get out of the box as Christina grabbed his legs to pull him down. Christina rammed Michael three times onto the wall and pulled him out of the box as she tossed him to the floor.

Security went to go after Christina but Christina tackled both men to the floor as she grabbed Michael and ran him into the wall again. Christina looked down at Michael with a smile and went over to Jerry as she raised his arm in the air and Jerry hugged Christina as the two laughed at the damage Christina caused.

Then it was time for the tag team match was John and Daniel Bryan in a tag team match against Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler.

Vickie Guerrero came out of the curtain and some sunglasses and John's entrance theme played as she was mocking John's "Shaman of Sexy" pose. Vickie walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she took the microphone from Justin.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "I hope you're watching because after the match at Wrestlemania, what Skye did to me and Dolph Ziggler is what Lay-Cool is going to do to you and you will find yourself in a very familiar place: passed out and unconscious."

Then Vickie cackled maniacally as every man made their way down to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Sheamus and John circled around the ring and Sheamus immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed John in the back and Sheamus grabbed John as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a forearm as he whipped John to the corner and ran into both feet in the face and John knocked Dolph off the ring apron and John went for the Flying Chuck but Sheamus grabbed John and landed the Irish Curse backbreaker for a two count. Sheamus kicked John in the head and landed a snap mare as he landed a knee to the back and whipped John to the ropes but John held on as Sheamus ran into a kick to the face and Dolph kicked John in the head and Sheamus dragged John as he covered for a two count.

Sheamus got frustrated as he grabbed John and landed a snap mare as he applied a surfboard submission and John got to his feet as he landed both feet to the face and both men were down as they made the tag to their partners. Daniel ducked a clothesline from Dolph and bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple of flying clotheslines and knocked Sheamus off the ring apron as Dolph rolled up Daniel for a two count and Daniel applied the LeBell Lock but Sheamus broke the hold kicking Daniel in the back of the head.

Dolph made the tag to Sheamus and Sheamus hit an elbow to the face for the cover but John broke the count and Dolph grabbed John by his hair as John landed a pele kick sending Dolph out of the ring and Sheamus grabbed John as he tossed him out of the ring and Daniel went for the LeBell Lock on Sheamus but Sheamus tossed Daniel to the corner and went for a splash but Daniel moved out of the way. Daniel went for a dropkick but Sheamus moved out of the way and grabbed Daniel as he landed the High Cross for the win as John went to break the count but Dolph pulled him away.

Vickie and Dolph got into the ring as the referee gave Sheamus the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with Vickie and Dolph as Skye helped John to his feet and was talking smack to Vickie.

Later after RAW was over, Madison was in her and Christina's room and Madison was coming out of the bathroom holding an ice pack to her face on account of the fight between herself, Jasmine, Shayna and the Ambernathy Girls.

"Your face still hurts?" Christina said.

"Yeah," Madison said as she sat on the bed.. "Now I know I'm ready to whip those girls' asses at Wrestlemania. Still, the nerve of Paris Ambernathy taking Lay-Cool's word for it, calling me a man because I don't have a boyfriend. She's gonna be the first sister to kill even though they are triplets."

"Well, at least I have Michael Cole to embarrass. He is really full of crap, throwing a drink at Jerry Lawler. Ooh, wait until Sunday."

"Hey, that's the purpose of Wrestlemania: we're out there on the biggest stage to make a name for ourselves and we did that last year. I successfully defended the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix in my home state of Arizona and you along with Jasmine, Shayna, Skye and Destiny beat the Ambernathy Girls and Lay-Cool. This year, it's very personal and we are gonna all out when we become superheroes because the WWE is gonna need some spirit."

"Mm-hmm. I wonder how everyone is gonna react when they see our superhero outfits."

"They're probably gonna laugh, but I don't care because when I become Wonder Woman and you become Superwoman, the supervillians will probably bow down to us and we'll step above the rest."

"I hope so. I probably shouldn't worry about the match between Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole because everyone knows what will happen with 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin as the special guest referee."

"Oh, no, you shouldn't gonna worry. Jack Swagger should be worried about what will happen if he crosses Steve Austin since he's training Michael Cole."

"I'm beginning to picture what Michael Cole will wear for his match against Jerry Lawler."

"Probably something ridiculous considering that Michael Cole isn't really all like the WWE Superstars."

Then Christina and Madison laughed.

Meanwhile, Skye was walking down the hallway of the hotel with a smile on her face as she did something to make sure Punk doesn't bother her and John ever again.

She somehow found Punk's hotel room at another hotel and stuck a knife through the door as a warning.

Skye was beginning to show a more serious side now that she was beginning to get Punk off her back and was now focusing on Wrestlemania.


	193. On the Way to Hotlanta

**Chapter 193: On the Way to Hotlanta**

Smackdown was in Chicago, Illinois and Kofi was facing Wade Barrett in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship.

Skye and Rochelle were in the catering room as they were looking over plans for their Wrestlemania After-Party in Atlanta, Georgia.

"So we got the food and the music taken care of, right?" Rochelle said.

"Yep, I think that's all," Skye said. "Also, we might have to look over the guest list in case more people wanna come."

"Okay, I'll look into that."

"And I think that's it."

"Awesome. This party is gonna so much awesome than last year. Don't tell Braden I said that."

"He is coming to Atlanta tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'm going to meet him there so he can help us look over the nightclub for the after-party."

"Great."

"Now I gotta meet up with Nicole and Delancey to go over my wedding plans. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle got up from the table and left the catering room as Shayna was walking by.

"Oh, hi, Rochelle," Shayna said.

"Hey, Shayna," Rochelle said.

"Is Skye in there?"

"Yes, she is. She's still there."

"Okay, thanks."

Then Shayna went inside the catering room and sat across the table where Skye was.

"Hey, Skye," Shayna said. "I have some great news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Okay, Kofi has been bugging me constantly to tell you this, but I wanted to wait until after Wrestlemania."

"Tell me what?"

"Okay, Kofi wanted me to tell you now because he thought it would get you excited since C.M. Punk has been putting you through so much the last several weeks. He and I are moving to Los Angeles."

"Oh, my God, are you serious?

"Yes."

"Oh, my God!" Then Skye got up from her chair and hugged Shayna. "That means we're gonna be hanging out and having lots of fun and going shopping! This is exciting! Wait, are you sure about that? I mean, did Kofi all of a sudden asked out of the blue or something?"

"No, we've been talking about this the last few weeks and even though living in Miami has been fun, we just need a change of pace. And when Kofi brought up L.A., I thought 'Wow,' because I've always wanted to live there even though I've considered New York my home. So that's why Kofi wanted me to tell you because I knew it would make you happy."

"This is so exciting! I can't wait! When are you and Kofi moving?"

"Probably next month or June."

"Oh, my Goodness, I can't think of anything else that would make me feel better. I'm so happy for you."

Then Smackdown was and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Wade Barrett.

The Corre's entrance theme played and Wade Barrett came out from the curtain. Wade walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Then Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a tan single sleeve top with a feather broach, black leather miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring as Kofi and Shayna looked at Wade. Kofi took off his "Here Comes the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and Shayna left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi ducked a right hand and was kicking Wade in the legs and hit a right hand and Kofi whipped Wade to the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Wade held onto the ropes and Kofi charged at Wade and Wade tossed Kofi over the top rope and Kofi landed on the ring apron and Wade went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed a forearm. Kofi went for a springboard move but Wade kicked him to the floor and Wade got out of the ring and he rammed Kofi onto the ring apron and hit his head on the ring steps and onto the security barrier before he tossed Kofi back into the ring.

Wade was showing off raising his arm in the air and grabbed Kofi as he landed a pump handle slam for a two count and Wade applied a headlock with his knee on Kofi's head and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Wade in the midsection and Wade landed a knee to the midsection and went for a slam but Kofi countered as he was kicking Wade in the legs and landed some chops to the chest.

Then Kofi landed a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he went for the leaping clothesline but Wade ducked and Wade went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked as he went for the S.O.S. but Wade shoved Kofi to the corner and Wade ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a two count. Kofi kicked Wade in the midsection and pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for Trouble in Paradise kick but Wade landed a boot to the face for a two count.

Wade got frustrated as he looked down at Kofi and went for the Wasteland but Kofi grabbed the top rope and got on the top turnbuckle as he landed a forearm and Wade went after Kofi as Kofi leaped over him and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the cover but the rest of Corre ran out to the ring and attacked Kofi.

Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov came out and the Corre continued to attack as Ezekiel Jackson and Heath Slater were attacking Vladimir and Justin attacking Santino as fire went off on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played as he and the Big Show ran out to the ring. The two were cleaning house getting rid of the Corre and Shayna got into the ring as she checked on Kofi and hugged the Big Show.

Santino, Vladimir, the Big Show and Kane were standing tall along with Kofi as they were gonna face the Corre in an eight-man tag team match at Wrestlemania.

Later, Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Christina, Valerie, Skye and Destiny following him.

Destiny was wearing a black and white one-shoulder dress with an animal print drape panel wrapped around the hips and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a red strapless dress with a bold jeweled detail on the waist and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a light blue and pink studded corset top, black pants, black arm warmers and her hair curled.

The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Jerry asked for a microphone. Jerry looked at Michael Cole's glass box as Michael wasn't in it.

"Michael Cole," Jerry said, "you know, you sit out here and run your mouth in front of the world for weeks now. You talked about my mother who recently passed away, you brought out my son to try to humiliate me and you took my private family photo album and disrespected the memory of my father. Cole, you're gonna have to learn that when you say hurtful things, there are consequences to pay for those things. Now you leaving before I came out here tonight was probably the best thing that you could have done because if you were out here right now, I wouldn't make it to Wrestlemania, but I promise neither would you. You see, Cole, I know you're scared right now because you got to realize that everything you've done to me up until now, you did with the help of Jack Swagger. But at Wrestlemania, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and the Angelic Coalition will take care of Jack Swagger and that's gonna just leave you and I, Michael Cole. You're gonna be all alone with nobody to help you and no little Fortress of Solitude to hide in. And then, Michael Cole, I'm not just gonna beat you; I'm gonna to do what the entire world wants me to do: I promise I'm gonna shut your mouth."

Then Jerry sat down the microphone and he had his arms raised in the air along with the girls and they left the ring as the five were walking up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

Wrestlemania was on the way as the entire WWE was getting ready for what would could be the most star-studded event ever.


	194. Hall of Fame Ceremony 2011

**Chapter 194: Hall of Fame Ceremony 2011**

The past three days leading up to Wrestlemania were nothing but star-studded for the superstars, Divas, and the WWE Universe. There was three days of Wrestlemania Axxess, the sixth annual Wrestlemania Reading Challenge World Finals, the Wrestlemania 27 Make-A-Wish meet-and-greet in which Kofi and Shayna took part of, the superstars and Divas visiting the Children's Healthcare of Atlanta, John Cena being honored for his 200th wish at Wrestlemania, THQ's "WWE All Star" Superstar challenge in which Jey Uso won, the fourth annual WrestleMania Art event where the WWE superstars and Divas showed off their artistic talents and Triple H attending the Georgia state legislature's WrestleMania Proclamation.

Now there was the Hall of Fame Ceremony and a black limousine arrived at the Dodge Philips Arena and John, Kofi, Evan, Christina's husband Josh and Jasmine's stepbrother Alex got out of the limousine as they helped the Angelic Coalition out.

Jasmine was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress with a richly beaded one shoulder strap and a softly draped sash and her hair in a classy updo into small twists and curled at the sides. Skye was wearing a white and gold strapless evening dress with sparkling gold sequins at the bust and delicate print fabric and her hair in a high curly ponytail with strings of rhinestones. Destiny was wearing a white one-shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline and glittering one shoulder strap that wraps around the bust to a cut out back and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing an aqua strapless sweetheart neckline dress with the bust encrusted with sparkling beads & stones and an empire waist accented by a accordion pleated floor length skirt and her hair in a sided curly ponytail. Shayna was wearing a purple v-neck dress with a gathered bodice, a flowing chiffon skirt with a side slit and an open back peeking around the side with six straps and her hair with part of it taken towards the top and the rest hanging down. Madison was wearing a silver strapless sparkling metallic sequined sheath dress and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a Black and white animal print and sequin accent evening gown and her hair in updo smoothed down with white tulips.

The group was walking arm-in-arm like they were walking the red carpet and walked inside the arena.

The place was crowded with WWE superstars, Divas and their guests and Skye noticed Nicole talking to Delancey and Bobby with their son Dylan and daughter Kyra.

"Guys, look who's over there," Skye said.

"Oh, my God, Delancey said she was bringing Dylan here," Destiny said as she gasped. "I'm glad she didn't forget."

"Well, let's go say hi," Shayna said.

"We'll be waiting for you," John said.

"Okay," Skye said.

Then the Angelic Coalition walked over to Nicole, Delancey, Bobby and the kids.

"Delancey," Destiny said.

"Hi," Delancey said as she hugged Destiny. "It's so good to see you."

"You, too," Madison said as she shook Dylan's hand. "Is Dylan and Kyra?

"Yes, it is," Bobby said as he looked at his kids.

"Oh, my God," Christina said. "Dylan has gotten so big since the last time we saw him."

"Oh, yeah, all that time I've been feeding him," Delancey said. "I think he has my appetite."

"Well, we were happy that Delancey brought him for Wrestlemania like she said," Nicole said. "And what about you, Valerie? How has the rest of the Angelic Coalition been treating you?"

"Very well, thank you," Valerie said. "I'm really enjoying being part of the group."

"Well, at least you'll be part of Wrestlemania and getting the chance to kick Michael Cole's butt," Delancey said.

"By the way, are your superhero outfits fitting you alright?" Nicole asked.

"Very well," Jasmine said. "I cannot wait to bring my favorite superhero back to life."

"Well, I have to catch up with John, so we'll catch you later for dinner."

"Okay, see you later," Bobby said.

"Bye."

Then Nicole walked away.

"So, are you two still coming to our Wrestlemania After-Party tomorrow?" Skye said.

"Absolutely," Delancey said, "I've haven't been to a nightclub in ages since I've gotten married and had Dylan. Luckily, we have our nanny to watch him."

"Hey, motherhood shouldn't slow you down," Shayna said. "At least, my mama taught me to be stronger person."

"Well, we have to catch up with guys for the ceremony," Jasmine said. "So we'll see you tomorrow, at least."

"Okay," Delancey said.

"It was good to see you again," Bobby said.

"You, too, Destiny said.

Then the Angelic Coalition joined their guys as they walked inside the arena for the ceremony.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were the Road Warriors also known as the Legion of Doom, Paul Ellering, Abdullah the Butcher, Drew Carey, Sunny, "Bullet" Bob Armstrong, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan and Shawn Michaels who closed out the show with the reunion of the original D-Generation X with Triple H, Diesel and X-Pac.

After the ceremony was over, some of the WWE superstars and Divas got to meet the Hall of Fame inductees and take pictures with them.

Kofi was walking through the crowd as he found Shayna and walked over to her.

"Hey, Shay," Kofi said as Shayna turned around. "Guess what? I got some good news."

"What is it?" Shayna said.

"Okay, I just found out Vladimir Kozlov was injured at Wrestlemania Axxess today."

"Oh, my God, that's terrible. He was supposed to be part of the eight-man tag team match against the Corre at Wrestlemania tomorrow."

"But that's the thing. Theodore Long actually found a last-minute replacement and guess who it is."

Kofi smiled as Shayna's eyes were widened.

"Oh, my God. Kofi, are you serious?" Shayna asked.

"That's right, I'm gonna be part of Wrestlemania, baby," Kofi said.

"Oh, my God! Kofi, I am so happy!" Then Shayna immediately hugged Kofi. "Oh, my God, that makes me feel so better. Now you will be finally be able to get some revenge on the Corre on the biggest stage ever. And…you'll also walk down the ramp with me in my Incredible Hulk superhero outfit."

"Ooh, that is definitely worthwhile."  
Then Shayna smiled as she and Kofi kissed.

Meanwhile, Madison was coming out of the bathroom as Alex Riley approached her.

"Madison, you look stunning tonight," Alex said as Madison turned around.

"Alex, what do you want?" Madison said.

"Hey, come on now. I was just being nice and giving you a compliment. Is there something wrong with a guy trying to be nice?"

"Yeah, when the same guy has his head up the Miz's ass all the time. Not to mention, the same guy who is always helping the Miz win to retain the WWE Championship numerous times. And shall I go on? Why don't you just leave me alone and not say a word to me again."

Then Alex gave Madison a look as she walked away as Alex shook his head with a smile.

Madison was obviously irritated as she was talking to herself and Christina walked up to her.

"Hey, Maddie, are you okay?" Christina said.

"Yeah, I almost had to punch Alex Riley in the face for flirting with me again," Madison said as Christina looked at Alex, who had his back turned.

"Hmm, it's obvious why he's standing there. Come on."

Christina had her arm wrapped around Madison as the two walked away.

Meanwhile, Skye was with Rochelle as she was giving her a gift. Rochelle opened the little silver box to reveal a Tiffany inspired diamond CZ O silver chain bracelet.

"Aw, thank you, Skye," Rochelle said.

"Think of it as an early wedding present from myself and John," Skye said.

"I love it."

"So, you ready for the big event tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Tonight…actually, the whole week has prevented me from finding Alicia and killing her and also prevented me from finding Cody and ripping that ridiculous mask off of him. I'm just…I just want this to be over with so I can receive a last laugh and I want Dave to see Wrestlemania to show him what kind of woman he married. I am not gonna let this affect me and my new life with Braden. I have come too far to be pushed down. You know me, Skye."

"Yeah, I do know you. You're gonna be fine."

"Thank you."

Then Skye noticed John looking at her and telling her that it was time to leave.

"Well, I should get going," Skye said. "See you tomorrow."

"Get plenty of rest," Rochelle said. "You're gonna need it."

"You too."

Then Skye walked away as she joined John and the rest of the Angelic Coalition.

"Okay, girls," Shayna said. "The Hall of Fame Ceremony is over and tomorrow is the biggest day of our careers."

"So, let's get a good night's sleep," Christina said, "and be prepared for tomorrow."

"I'm totally down with that," Valerie said.

"Let's go," Jasmine said.

Then the Coalition's guys joined them as they all walked out of the Philips Arena ready for Wrestlemania tomorrow.


	195. Wrestlemania 27

**Chapter 195: Wrestlemania 27**

The next day, Wrestlemania 27, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Atlanta, Georgia at the Georgia Dome with a sold-out attendance of 71,617. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

The Angelic Coalition were in the Women's Locker Room getting ready as they were putting their make-up and getting dressed in their superhero outfits, each piece one-by-one like in the movies as they were getting ready for battle.

"Hello, Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighter from Beverly Hills," Jasmine said looking at the mirror. "Time to bring you back to life."

"Wow, don't we all look like we're from the Justice League," Christina said.

"Oh, yeah, I am so ready to kick ass in my Incredible Hulk outfit," Shayna said.

"Well, the time for talk is over," Madison said, "and the time for kicking ass is now."

"That's right," Valerie said. "You guys got the Ambernathy Girls and Destiny, Christina, Skye and I got Michael Cole."

"Has anybody seen Michael Cole yet?" Destiny said. "I wonder what he's doing at this very moment."

"Probably kissing Jack Swagger for all I know," Skye said as the girls laughed.

"That match is probably later," Jasmine said, "but right now, we got a trio of sisters to take down."

"Let's go," Shayna said.

"Good luck," Christina said.

"We don't need luck," Madison said. "Superheroes don't need it."

Then Madison, Shayna and Jasmine got out of the locker room.

Then Wrestlemania was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Six-Diva tag team Tornado match which was Madison, Shayna and Jasmine versus the Ambernathy Girls.

The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"This is a Six-Diva tag team Tornado match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing golden halter bras embellished with sparkling sequined fringe and jewels, and blue, orange and purple Bollywood Queen mini skirts, headbands and long sleeves with sequins & fringes and their hair curled. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first, from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Justin announced.

Shayna was dressed as the Incredible Hulk wearing a green one-sleeve sequined midriff top with see-through green sash, green sequined pants, a blue metallic hand warmers and her hair in a sided curly ponytail with green highlights.

Shayna walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and stopped a few feet away from the ring as she looked at the Ambernathy Girls and Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partners, first from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears," Justin announced.

Madison was dressed as Wonder Woman wearing the infamous costume and headband.

Madison was twirling her Lasso of Truth as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and stopped a few feet away from the ring next to Shayna as Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was dressed as the Galactic Sentinel Centaur wearing a purple metallic triangular midriff top with a silver phoenix on it, purple metallic pants with the zodiac sign Sagittarius on the back, purple hand warmers with the yellow Galactic Sentinel tattoo logo on it and her hair curled.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the ring apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Madison got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air as Jasmine and Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and stared down at the Ambernathy Girls along with Madison and the referee called for the bell.

The girls immediately went after each other as Jasmine was attacking Gabrielle, Shayna was getting beat up by Katrina and Madison was beating up Paris and Madison whipped Paris back into the corner and landed a splash as Jasmine got a corner foot choke on Gabrielle and she & Shayna whipped Katrina into Gabrielle and the two fell on the mat as Jasmine helped Shayna to her feet. Madison clothesline Paris over the top rope to the floor and got out as she was hitting Paris with right hands and Jasmine & Shayna were hitting Katrina and Gabrielle and the two went to whip the sisters into each other but the sisters reversed as Jasmine and Shayna reversed back as Jasmine landed a Thesz press and Shayna landed a boot to the face.

Paris whipped Madison into the steel ring steps and Paris smiled as she stood over Madison and grabbed her by her hair as she went to hit Madison's head on the ring steps but Madison blocked as she landed a back elbow and kicked Paris in the midsection as she threw her back into the ring as Katrina was choking Shayna on the middle rope and Jasmine was stomping on Gabrielle. Then Jasmine and Madison were talking strategy as Madison grabbed Katrina by her hair and landed a scoop slam and whipped her into Paris in the corner and Jasmine & Shayna whipped Gabrielle to the ropes and landed a suplex.

Madison backed into the corner as Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and Madison held up her arms as Jasmine climbed onto Madison's shoulders and Madison walked closer to Gabrielle lying on the mat and Jasmine landed a moonsault for a two count and Paris went after Madison hitting forearms and Katrina was attacking Shayna with a kick to the midsection. Jasmine grabbed Gabrielle as Gabrielle landed a European uppercut and hit a couple of right hands as she whipped Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine & Paris knocked each other's heads and Madison tackled Gabrielle to the mat and was punching away at her as Shayna was punching away at Katrina.

Jasmine and Paris were slowly getting to their feet as Jasmine punched Paris in the midsection and landed a knee to the face before she went to whip Paris to the corner but Paris reversed and ran into a boot to the face and Jasmine grabbed Paris by her hair as she climbed the top turnbuckle and got on Paris' shoulders before landing a victory roll for the cover but Katrina broke the count. Katrina and Paris were stomping on Jasmine as they whipped Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine ducked a double clothesline and Jasmine bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody on both sisters but they caught Jasmine in mid-air landed a double front slam for a two count and Katrina & Paris were talking strategy.

Shayna grabbed Paris and was hitting right hands to her and Katrina before kicking Paris in the midsection and landing a back kick to Paris and Shayna grabbed both sisters as she landed a DDT for the cover but Gabrielle broke the count and Gabrielle was looking around as she went to Jasmine and grabbed her by her hair as she tossed her across the ring. Then Gabrielle backed away as she waited for Jasmine to get up and charged at Jasmine as Jasmine moved out of the way and Gabrielle got caught in the ropes and Jasmine bounced off the ropes as she landed a baseball slide sending Gabrielle out of the ring.

Paris attacked Jasmine from behind and was clubbing her in the back as Madison grabbed Paris by her hair and tossed her out of the ring onto Gabrielle and Katrina charged at Madison as Madison landed a back body drop sending her out of the ring onto her sisters and Shayna bounced off the ropes as she landed a suicide dive onto the Ambernathy Girls. Then Jasmine smiled as she climbed the top turnbuckle and then looked down at the Ambernathy Girls as she landed a high cross body and all of the sisters were down as Jasmine immediately popped up and raised the peace sign as Madison got out of the ring and grabbed Paris as she rammed her to the security wall.

Shayna grabbed Katrina as she landed a clothesline and tossed her back in the ring and Shayna bounced off the ropes as she landed a bicycle kick to the head and dragged Katrina to the corner as Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a moonsault for the cover but Gabrielle pulled Jasmine out of the ring. Shayna went for a baseball slide but Gabrielle grabbed Shayna's legs and pulled her head-first onto the ring apron as Madison threw Paris back into the ring and Gabrielle got in as well as she jumped on Madison's back and Madison landed a snap mare onto Paris and Katrina leaped onto Madison as she landed a Tornado DDT for the cover but Jasmine broke the count.

Jasmine helped Madison to her feet and the two looked at the sisters as they were getting up and Madison went to tackle both Paris and Katrina but Paris moved out of the way as Madison got Katrina and Paris kicked Madison in the head and Jasmine landed a spinning heel kick sending Paris out of the ring. Gabrielle grabbed Jasmine as she applied a sleeper hold as Shayna got back in the ring and clubbed Gabrielle in the head and landed the S.O.S. and she & Madison grabbed Katrina as they whipped her to the ropes and Madison got Katrina on her shoulders as Katrina escaped and Shayna landed a bicycle kick to the head as Madison grabbed Katrina and landed her running powerslam.

Paris clotheslined Shayna from behind and went to kick Madison but Madison grabbed Paris' leg and got her on her shoulder as she landed her running power slam and then smiled at Jasmine as she nodded her head and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a moonsault as Gabrielle went to get back into the ring but Madison knocked her off the ring apron as Jasmine covered Gabrielle for the win.

"Here are your winners, Shayna Brooke, Madison Spears and Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Madison helped Shayna to her feet as she, Shayna and Jasmine hugged each other and raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Jasmine and Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Madison posed in the middle of the ring. Then Jasmine and Shayna got back down as they and Madison left the ring and the Ambernathy Girls were complaining knowing they lost at Wrestlemania again.

Madison, Jasmine and Shayna walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top, the girls turned around and raised each other's arms in the air.

Later, it was time for the eight man tag team match which was Kofi, Santino Marella, the Big Show and Kane versus the Corre. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino went to kick Heath Slater but Heath backed away as he landed a right hand and punched away at Santino and Heath went for a clothesline but Santino ducked with a split and landed a hip toss as he made the tag to Big Show and Big Show landed a couple of big clotheslines before he whipped Heath to the ropes and landed a back body drop. Heath stumbled to the corner as Big Show landed a big splash and bounced off the ropes as he landed a big shoulder block and Ezekiel Jackson got into the ring and a landed a big clothesline onto Big Show and Kane climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a clothesline and Justin Gabriel climbed the top turnbuckle and flew into a right hand and Wade Barrett got into the ring as he landed a big boot to the face.

Then Kofi got into the ring as he landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Wade and got on the ring apron as he landed a cross body on Ezekiel and Santino got into the ring and landed the Cobra on Heath and then Big Show hit the Knockout Punch for the win.

Kofi, Shayna, Kane, and Santino got into the ring as they hugged the Big Show and shook each other's hand as raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then Santino was celebrating pretending to blow a horn and got out of the ring along with Kofi, Shayna, Kane and the Big Show,

A little later, Rochelle was going to perform a song as Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jasmine Morgan, Shayna Brooke, Skye and Destiny, also known as Scene 42," Justin Roberts announced.

Then the girls were shown in the far side of the crowd with Skye's cousin Hayley.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe, as you may have heard," Skye said, "Scene 42 is releasing their next album in the summer and we also have a new member."

"Everybody, let's have a big round of applause for Hayley Williams," Destiny said as the crowd cheered.

"Now you may have remembered that Scene 42 performed at Wrestlemania 26 last year," Shayna said, "but now, another WWE Diva is taking the stage this year."

"Performing 'Bounce' from her debut album 'Reincarnation' and will be facing Alicia Weatherford later tonight, here is Rochelle Kennedy," Jasmine said.

Then the crowd cheered as the band started playing "Bounce" and Rochelle started dancing with four male background dancers.

_Hey_  
_Ooooh_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more, no_  
_No, baby, no_

_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce_

_Says you're going with your boys today_  
_And don't worry 'cause I'll be home late_  
_But I know you're cheating_  
_Out there creeping_  
_You've been freaking, babe_  
_So let me tell you how it's gonna be, yeah_  
_You can run your game but not on me, boy_  
_So who the hell are you trying to kid_  
_You know this is what I did, I_

_I called your pager and your two-way, boy_  
_But no response_  
_Start looking and I found you in some other woman's arms_  
_Don't try to front, boy, 'cause I saw you there with my own eyes_  
_Just get your stuff, boy, cause I'm tired of hearing all your lies_

_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce_

_Baby boy, I know that you'll never find_  
_No stuff as good as mine_  
_She can't work you like I did_  
_You can look but you know I got the good …_  
_I know that you're hating it_  
_That you better stayed with the one you're with_  
_You made your bed and now you have to sleep in it, baby_

_I called your pager and your two-way, boy_  
_But no response_  
_Start looking and I found you in some other woman's arms_  
_Don't try to front, boy, 'cause I saw you there with my own eyes_  
_Just get your stuff, boy, cause I'm tired of hearing all your lies_

_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce_

Then Rey Mysterio came out from the curtain.

_(Rey Mysterio)_  
_Just wait a minute, baby, give me a chance to explain_  
_I was just talking to Shorty, don't even know her name (Oh, baby)_  
_I ain't looking for no one to come and take your place_  
_Ain't no one out there, baby, that can fill your space (No)_  
_No need to find a nickel, got a dime at home_  
_'Cause I love in every night the freaky way we go (Ooh, ooh)_  
_I ain't trying to get gone, ain't trying to play the role_  
_I'd rather stay and be a part of your green-eyed soul_

_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce, baby, out the door_  
_I ain't gonna take this no more_  
_Bounce, baby, out the door_  
_Get up and move, don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce_

_So bounce (What? You know I ain't try to front you, girl)_  
_Hey, come on_  
_Just bounce, baby, bounce (Why we got to go there)_  
_Don't make me act a fool_  
_Just bounce (You know I ain't trying to front you, girl)_  
_Oh, just bounce, baby, bounce (Rochelle, take it)_  
_Just bounce_

The song ended as the pyro went off and the crowd went crazy as Rochelle bowed to the crowd and blew a kiss as she walked to the back.

As Rochelle was walking down the stairs, she could see Jasmine, Shayna, Skye and Destiny clapping for her.

"You did great," Skye said as she hugged Rochelle.

"You were amazing," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

"Hey, I'll bet your ex-husband is watching this right now thinking that song you were singing was about him," Destiny said.

"Well, my situation was different than what I sang on my song but I did tell Dave to bounce."

"No kidding," Shayna said.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk but I got a match to prepare for."

"Alright, good luck and beat Alicia's ass," Skye said.

"I will do that."

Then Rochelle walked away.

Several minutes later, it was time for the match between Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole as Jim Ross was calling the match along with Booker T and Josh Matthews and then…

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said as he came out from the curtain sporting amateur wrestling headgear. "Can I have your attention, please? There he is, good 'ol J.R., Jim Ross. The man with the second biggest ego in sports entertainment. Hey, J.R., I like how you're waddling your way down to the ring, glad you stayed in shape since I took your job. You know who the man is with the biggest ego in the entire world? None other than my opponent tonight, Jerry Lawler. You know, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross have a lot in common. They're both overweight, they're both overrated, and they're both over the hill. You know, I've been thinking a lot over the past 24 hours about this match here tonight." Then Michael rolled into the ring. "Now what I've been thinking about is Jerry Lawler has been in this business about as long as I've been alive. Yet, tonight is Jerry Lawler's very first Wrestlemania and guess what all you Cole Miners? This is Michael Cole's very first Wrestlemania. So ladies and gentlemen, when tonight is all over and this main event is concluded, J.R., you're gonna go back to making really bad barbeque sauce. Jerry Lawler, you're going to be embarrassed and humiliated. The Angelic Coalition, you're going proceed to your stupid music careers and trying to embarrass yourself embarrassing Vickie Guerrero. And 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is going to raise my hand in victory. And Then, all of you all over the world, you're are going to proclaim me the "new Mr. Wrestlemania!"

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain with a white towel in his hand. Jack walked down the ramp as he got down and was doing push-ups as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain riding an ATV and he nearly ran over Jack, who went flying off the ramp. Steve rode around ringside on the ATV and then Michael got on the ring apron as Steve smiled and Michael quickly went into his glass box as the two exchanged words. Steve parked his ATV and got into the ring as he bounced off the ropes and Michael stood on the desk in his glass box loosening up and Steve got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he exchanged words with Jack.

Then Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Christina, Valerie, Skye and Destiny following him.

Skye was dressed as Red Sonja wearing a silver scaly bikini top, silver scaly bikini bottoms over black tights, silver hand warmers, silver scaly armbands and a silver headband over her curly hair with red highlights. Destiny was dressed as Storm from X-Men wearing a white midriff jacket with an attached cape to the sleeves and the X logo on the front, a white strapless jumpsuit and her hair curled. Christina was dressed as Superwoman wearing the infamous red, blue and yellow costume with the red skirt, red boots and her hair curled. Valerie was dressed as Catwoman wearing a black cat ears headband, a black bikini top, black glovelets, black ripped pants, and her hair curled.

The five walked down the ramp and walked around the ring as they looked at Jack and Michael who continued to warm up as Jack gave him encouragement as Jerry took off cape and set his crown down and got into the ring. Michael continued to warm up as Steve told him to get into the ring and Michael said that he wasn't ready yet and he was still warming up.

Steve called for the bell as Jerry got out of the ring and ducked a clothesline from Jack as he was hitting right hands and ran Jack into the ringpost and then the security wall. Jerry then walked over to Michael, who continued to stand in the glass box, and Michael was begging for mercy and to let bygones be bygones as he extended his hand through a hole in his glass box. Jerry shook his hand but maintained his grip as he yanked Michael head-first into the glass wall and Jerry climbed into the glass box and Michael tried to get out as Jerry grabbed Michael and rammed him into both sides of the box and clubbed him in the back and Michael tried to get out again as Jerry grabbed him and landed a right hand.

Jerry opened the door and dragged Michael out of the box then rammed him head-first into the RAW General Manager podium and Jerry looked down at Michael as he tossed him into the ring and then Jack attacked Jerry from behind and rammed onto the ring apron as Christina went after Jack and Steve turned around to see Jerry on the ground and Christina yelling at Jack. Destiny and Valerie checked on Jerry as Skye kept a lookout on Jack and Jerry was about to get back in the ring as Michael landed a baseball slide sending Jerry back on the floor and he told Steve that had something in his eye and Jack shoved Skye out of his way as he applied the ankle lock on Jerry.

Christina went to kick Jack but Jack ducked as Christina's foot hit the ringpost and Destiny went to check on Christina as Valerie checked on Jerry and Michael was telling Austin to count out Jerry but Steve was having none of it as he started a slow ten count as Jerry slowly made his way into the ring and Michael was stepping on Jerry's ankle while holding the top rope and Michael then stretched Jerry's ankle on the middle rope twice. Michael dragged Jerry to the corner and placed his leg on the bottom rope the corner and backed away to the other corner as he kicked Jerry's leg twice and backed away as he then climbed the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as he awkwardly landed Jack's corner slingshot splash on the legs and dragged Jerry to the middle of the ring as he covered for a nearfall.

Michael went after Jerry as Jerry punched Michael in the midsection and then Michael grabbed Jerry's leg as he dragged him in the middle of the ring and he was reaching for Jerry's leg as Jerry tried to shove Michael off and Michael was showing off as he grabbed Jerry's leg and slammed it down on the mat. Michael and Jack high-fived each other as Jack was calling for the Anklelock and Michael stood over Jerry and smiled as he raised his arms in the air and pulled off one of the straps and applied the Ankle Lock as Jerry rolled over and kicked Michael away and Jerry came to his feet and Michael was about to get out of the ring but Jerry grabbed his leg and stomped Michael in the chest and Steve pulled him away.

Jack then threw in the towel trying to end the match and save Michael but Steve couldn't make the call as he looked down at the towel and Jack got on the ring apron as he screamed at Steve to end the match and Steve grabbed the towel as he wiped himself with it and threw it at Jack and Jack got into the ring as he continued to yell at Steve. Then Steve kicked Jack in the midsection and landed the Stone Cold Stunner and Jack rolled out of the ring as Steve went over to Michael and Michael begged and pleaded with Steve, who checked his watch, and Michael slapped his wrist away and was talking trash at Steve as he shoved him.

Steve shoved Michael into a right hand from Jerry and Michael fell on the mat as Jerry was hitting right hands and punched away at Michael and Michael got to his feet as Jerry landed a dropkick and Jerry climbed the middle rope, pointed to the heavens, pulled down his strap and landed a right hand fist drop. Jerry made a cover but Jerry pulled off as he and Jerry smiled and the Angelic Coalition applauded for Jerry as they had a good laugh then Jerry slowly picked up Michael and applied the anklelock and Michael tapped out furiously as Steve mockingly asked Michael if he wanted to give up.

Michael continued to tap furiously asking for the bell as the Angelic Coalition went over to Michael and made fun of him as Steve looked at Jerry who shrugged his shoulders and Steve called for the bell.

Skye, Destiny, Valerie and Christina got into the ring and raised Jerry's arm in the air along with Steve as Michael rolled out of the ring. Jack carried Michael in his arms and carried him off as the Angelic Coalition waved goodbye and beers thrown to Steve as he gave one to Jerry and the girls. Steve and Jerry tapped their cans as Booker T got into the ring and celebrated with everyone as he took off his jacket and did the Spinarooni. Steve asked for more beers as he gave one to Booker T and the two tapped their cans and then Steve kicked Booker T in the midsection and landed the Stone Cold Stunner.

Steve asked for more beers and tossed one to Jerry as they tapped their cans once again and Steve got on the turnbuckles as he drank some beer. Then Steve got back down as the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received an email from the anonymous General Manager," Josh Matthews said.

Then Josh went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

"The referee has blandly overstepped his authority by physically interfering in this match. Therefore, Jerry Lawler has been disqualified and the winner of the match is Michael Cole."

Then Jerry and the Angelic Coalition looked at each other as Jack was cheering on the stage with Michael lying on the ground smiling. Then Jerry and Christina got out of the ring as Christina asked for a microphone and Jerry walked to the podium and asked Josh to read it again.

"Stone Cold got involved in the match as the official," Josh said. "You've been disqualified, you've lost, King. I'm sorry, I'm just reading the e-mail."

Then Steve got on the ring apron and threw down his beer to the floor and Jerry asked for another reading.

"Jerry Lawler, you've been disqualified," Josh said. "You lost, Michael Cole is the winner."

Then Jerry grabbed Josh and threw him into the ring as Josh tired to explain and Steve kicked him in the midsection and landed the Stone Cold Stunner. The Angelic Coalition stood and watched in amazement as Steve was talking smack to Josh and asked for more beers.

"Hey, um, Mr. or Ms. Anonymous General Manager," Skye said onto the microphone, "you know, since you let Michael Cole step over his boundary into talking loads of crap about Jerry Lawler and his family and you favoring Michael Cole, we have something that might make you change your mind."

"It just so happens that we know who you really are," Christina said. "Yeah, we finally were able to track down where you are at this moment and if you think we're bluffing, all it takes is one speed-dial on the phone and somebody who is watching you right now will tell us your identity. So if you want to keep your identity a secret, we suggest you reverse that decision back."

"You have 30 seconds," Destiny said.

Then the Angelic Coalition waited until the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager. Then Destiny got out of the ring and went up to the podium.

"Well, the RAW General Manager says," Destiny said,

"Okay, I understand where this is going and I don't think you are girls are bluffing one bit. I can't do anything to the Angelic Coalition; so therefore, the winner of the match is Jerry Lawler."

Then Jerry smiled as Destiny walked over to Jerry and kissed him on the cheek as Steve asked Christina for a ride on his ATV and Christina accepted. Then Steve and Christina got out of the ring as they hopped on the ATV and Steve sped off on the ramp to the back as Christina held on while Skye and Valerie kissed Jerry on the cheek and walked away with Destiny as Jerry sat next to Jim Ross at the announcers' table.

Later, Skye was walking backstage as she wanted to see the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Alicia Weatherford.

Back at the arena, Alicia Weatherford's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Alicia Weatherford."

Alicia was wearing a black low neckline Masochist reform school vest with side buckles, a zipper in the front for ease, a lace-up back, and silver studs, black pants with sheer sides and a studded trim, black masochist long gloves with pyramid studs and her hair curled. Alicia walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she smiled and posed in the middle of the ring as Rochelle's entrance theme played next and she rode a motorcycle coming out from the curtain.

Rochelle was wearing a black leather jacket with the Harley Davidson logo on the back, a silver metallic one-strap midriff top with chains hanging in the front and back, silver metallic pants with white angel wings on the back and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her arm in the air and then she rode the motorcycle down the ramp and around the ring and parked it near the ring.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

She got off the motorcycle and went around the ring slapping the hands of the fans and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and looked at Alicia as she slowly took off her leather jacket and threw it out of the ring. Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as she and Alicia had an intense staredown and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Alicia got in each other's faces and Alicia went for a right hand but Rochelle grabbed it and twisted Alicia's arm as Alicia grabbed Rochelle's hair and Rochelle slapped Alicia in the face and hit a couple of clotheslines and Alicia was stumbling towards the ropes as Rochelle charged at Alicia but Alicia low-bridged Rochelle and Rochelle fell to the floor. Alicia got out of the ring and immediately went for a right hand but Rochelle ducked and kicked Alicia in the midsection and hit Alicia's head on the ring steps and the ring apron and Rochelle was stomping on Alicia before Alicia pulled Rochelle face-first into the ring steps.

Alicia rolled into the ring and Rochelle was about to get back into the ring as Alicia grabbed Rochelle by her hair and Rochelle landed a shoulder tackle and slide through Alicia's legs but Alicia grabbed Rochelle by her hair and Rochelle kicked Alicia in the midsection as she went for a suplex but Alicia countered twisting Rochelle's arm and hit a knee to the midsection. Then Alicia bounced off the ropes and went for a knee to the face but Rochelle moved and landed a clothesline and Alicia rolled out of the ring as she was stumbling and Rochelle got out as she grabbed Alicia by her hair and took her down on the ramp and was punching away at her.

Then Rochelle grabbed Alicia by her hair as Alicia hit a right hand and was clubbing Rochelle in the back and rammed her into the security wall and then into the ring apron and Alicia tossed Rochelle back into the ring as she covered for a two count and Alicia grabbed Rochelle as she went to whip Rochelle to the corner but Rochelle reversed and ran into a kick to the midsection and Alicia was holding Rochelle's head to her knee as she landed a face buster for a two count. Alicia grabbed Rochelle as Rochelle kicked Alicia in the midsection and went to toss Alicia out of the ring but Alicia landed on the ring apron and grabbed Rochelle from behind by her hair as Rochelle landed a back elbow knocking Alicia to the floor and Rochelle got on the ring apron as she landed a Thesz press and was punching away at Alicia and grabbed her arm as Alicia kicked Rochelle in the head.

Alicia tossed Rochelle back into the ring and Rochelle crawled to the corner as Alicia charged at Rochelle but Rochelle moved out of the way and Rochelle hit Alicia's head on the turnbuckle several times and landed a back kick to the midsection and grabbed Alicia's arm as she climbed the top turnbuckle and Alicia shoved Rochelle off as she fell on the floor head-first. Rochelle slowly got to her feet as she got on the ring apron and Alicia went for a right hand but Rochelle blocked and yanked Alicia's arm on the top rope and Rochelle got back in the ring as she landed a dropkick and landed a back kick and grabbed Alicia as she went for the Stairway to Heaven but Alicia landed a few back elbows and landed a boot to the face for a near fall.

Alicia was shocked as she looked down at Rochelle and backed away to the corner and pounded her fists as she went for another boot to the face but Rochelle moved and landed the Whistler and then the Stairway to Heaven for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Then Rochelle slowly got up as the referee raised her arm in the air and Rochelle stood over Alicia as she looked down at her. Then she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Rochelle looked at Alicia and left the ring as Skye was watching from backstage with a smile on her face as Valerie approached her.

"Here you are, Skye," Valerie said. "John has been looking for you. The six-person tag team match is coming up next."

"Oh, I almost track of time," Skye said. "I better catch up with John."

Then Skye ran off as Valerie walked away.

Then it was time for the six-person tag team match which was John, Trish Stratus and Snooki versus Lay-Cool and Dolph Ziggler.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Excuse me Please welcome the greatest combination of beauty, talent, and intelligence ever assembled at Wrestlemania, my best friends Lay-Cool and my business associate, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He and Vickie walked down the ramp as everyone else made their way to the ring.

Lay-Cool immediately went after Trish and Snooki as John and Dolph tried to separate the four girls as Skye watched and Dolph was talking trash to Snooki before Snooki slapped him in the face and Skye was making fun of Dolph as the referee was restoring order and Skye, John, Snooki, and Dolph left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Lay-Cool was arguing as Michelle shoved Layla and Michelle was staring at Trish before she shoved her and Trish was hitting chops to the chest and ducked a clothesline with a matrix move as Michelle stomped on Trish and grabbed Trish by her hair as she went for the Faithbreaker but Trish popped up as she clubbing Michelle in the head and landed a high facebuster. Trish grabbed Michelle and hit a forearm sending her to the corner and ran into a back elbow and grabbed Trish as she climbed the top turnbuckle and Trish hit a right hand as she went for the Stratusphere but Michelle countered grabbing Trish's legs.

The women were trading blows as they tumbled out of the ring to the floor and got up as Trish shoved Michelle to the security wall and Layla went after Trish grabbing her but Trish hit a right hand as she got back into the ring and Layla was checking on Michelle as Trish got on the ring apron and landed a splash onto Lay-Cool. Trish grabbed Michelle and tossed her back into the ring and Michelle went to kick Trish in the head but kicked Layla instead as she was trying to go after Trish and Trish rolled up Michelle for a two count and landed the Chick Kick for another cover but Dolph broke the count grabbing Trish's leg.

John got into the ring and landed a clothesline sending Dolph over the top to the floor and John got on the ring apron and raised his arm in the air and landed the Starship Pain onto Dolph and Trish made the tag to Snooki and Snooki landed a flip into a handspring elbow onto Michelle and landed another flip into a splash for the win as John held off Dolph and Lay-Cool.

Skye got into the ring and lifted Snooki in her arms as Vickie was pounding the mat in anger and John, Skye, Trish and Snooki raised each other's arms in the air. Trish hugged Snooki twirling her around as Skye was making fun of Michelle along with John as Dolph and Layla pulled Michelle out of the ring. Snooki got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air along with John & Trish and got back down as Skye danced with Snooki as the rest of the Angelic Coalition watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"Well, I guess your prediction was correct," Shayna said. "Lay-Cool did indeed screw up."

"What did I tell you?" Madison said. "Was I lying? No, it wasn't."

"But how about Snooki?" Valerie said. "Oh, my God, that girl definitely needs to get out of Jersey Shore and come to the WWE. Lay-Cool and Vickie Guerrero did not see that coming. They must be embarrassed by now."

"Yeah, all that crap talking about Vickie trying to be Miss Media Darling and Lay-Cool being famous and flawless," Jasmine said, "that is gonna be the day. I wonder what is gonna happen tomorrow on RAW."

"Who cares?" Christina said.

"I wouldn't," Destiny said.

Later after Wrestlemania was over, everyone went to the Angelic Coalition and Rochelle's Wrestlemania after-party held at the Opera Nightclub in Atlanta.

The Coalition and Rochelle arrived there along with their guys, their other friends and their closest friends to fill up the whole nightclub with dancing and partying.

Skye was walking through the crowd saying hi to everybody as John approached her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Well, it seems like everybody is having a great time," John said.

"Oh, yeah," Skye said, "that's exactly how we wanted this party to be. I wish Snooki would've came, but you know the perks of being on Jersey Shore."

"Yeah, well, the cast is large like that."

"Skye," Madison said as she approached John and Skye. "Where's Nicole? My dress was ripped to the side."

"How did that happen?" Skye said.

"I don't know."

"Did somebody mention my name?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, my dress somehow got ripped," Madison said as she showed Nicole the rip from the side.

"Have no fear. Lucky I always bring my little sewing kit with me. Come on."

Then Nicole and Madison walked away as John and Skye smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Shayna and Destiny were having a conversation with Amanda, Brittany and Rochelle.

"So, Rochelle," Brittany said, "have you picked out a wedding dress yet?"

"No, not yet," Rochelle said. "I actually found two beautiful dresses that I saw in a magazine and it is so hard to choose one."

"What about the dress you wore when you married Dave Batista?" Amanda said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm already planning on selling my old wedding dress so I can get a new one."

"Hey, Shayna, I heard that you and Kofi are planning to move Los Angeles soon."

"Yep, I'm pretty excited," Shayna said. "I always wondered what it was like to live in L.A. even though I've considered New York my home. You should know. I mean, you're from Cincinnati, originally."

"Hey, L.A. is fun, but Cincinnati will always be my home."

"Is Jasmine still bummed that you're moving out of Tampa to L.A.?" Destiny said.

"Not really," Shayna said. "I mean, she is my best friend and we always hang out together along with Evan and Kofi. I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her and we're on RAW and always traveling together anyway."

"Hey, at least she has Evan to keep company," Brittany said.

"As always," Destiny said as the girls laughed.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was walking around the club looking for Madison and was about to go to the bathroom when Madison and Nicole was coming out.

"Oh, here you are, Madison," Jasmine said. "I was just looking for you."

"Well, I had a fashion emergency," Madison said. "My dress was ripped from the side unexpectedly but Nicole fixed it for me."

"How did that happen?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know, I said it happened unexpectedly."

"Jasmine, here you are," Christina said as she approached Jasmine. "Skye is looking for you."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jasmine said. "I have to join the rest of Scene 42 and Rochelle for our big performance."

"Okay, good luck," Madison said as Jasmine walked away.

Several minutes later, Valerie went up on the stage.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Valerie said as everyone quieted down. "First of all, on behalf of myself, the rest of the Angelic Coalition and Rochelle Kennedy, we wanna say thank you to coming out here to our glorious Wrestlemania After-party." Then everyone cheered. "And speaking of the Angelic Coalition and Rochelle, four members of the group along with Skye's cousin known as Scene 42 and Rochelle gonna perform for you guys tonight, so let's give it up for them."

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as the curtains opened and Jasmine, Shayna, Destiny, Skye, Hayley and Rochelle were up on the stage as the DJ played the instrumental version of "I Wanna Be Free."

_(Rochelle)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Hey_  
_I know he said we'd be together_  
_In my mind and then forever_  
_But things have changed_  
_They're not the same_  
_How can we go on lovin' this way_  
_(Skye)_  
_You say you love me, but you really don't_  
_You want to argue and I just won't_  
_It's bad enough I have to come home to_  
_A man who puts me in a real bad mood_

_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_

_(Jasmine)_  
_It just seemed fair to blame it on you_  
_All these problems that we're going through_  
_Sometimes it's me who gets you upset_  
_But when it's you, you won't admit it_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_We try to talk but we must understand_  
_So I stay quiet and you get all mad_  
_It's bad enough I have to come home to_  
_A man who puts me in a real bad mood_

_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(You're causing me)_

_I wanna be free (I wanna be free)_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(You're causing me)_  
_I wanna be free (I wanna be free)_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Hey)_

_(Shayna)_  
_I don't know what I'm gonna do_  
_After all that I did for you (What?)_  
_Just showed you love_  
_I stayed true_  
_But it seems it still won't do_  
_All you go fussin' and cussin' (Uh-huh)_  
_At each other like we're enemies_  
_Goin' against the grain_  
_With nothing but negative energy (Whatever)_  
_I'm not saying that I ain't got no faults_  
_And I'm perfect_  
_But all this stressin' me, me stressin'' you_  
_Tell me is it worth it (Please)_  
_On the phone with your friends_  
_Puttin' 'em in our business_  
_We might as well go on Jerry Springer_  
_And get it off the ringer (Alright, then)_

_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Why are you causing me)_  
_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Hey, oh)_  
_I wanna be free (I wanna be free)_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_  
_(Rochelle)_  
_(Why are you causing me so much pain)_  
_I wanna be free_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_

_I wanna be free (I wanna be free)_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_From the heartache_  
_(Skye)_  
_(I wanna be free, oh)_  
_You're causing me_  
_I wanna be free (I wanna be free)_  
_From the love_  
_From the pain_  
_(Skye)_  
_(You're causing me)_  
_From the heartache you're causing me_

_(Jasmine)_  
_You're causing me, you're causing me_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh, I wanna, I wanna be free_

_(Destiny and Hayley)_  
_I wanna be free_  
_'Cause I wanna be free_

_(Jasmine)_  
_Oh, oh, I wanna be free_

_(Destiny and Hayley)_  
_I wanna be free_  
_'Cause I wanna be free_

_I wanna be free_

Then everyone applauded and cheered as the girls hugged each other before they got off the stage and everyone told them great job.

Meanwhile, Alicia Weatherford was sitting in a car outside of the nightclub as her cell phone rang and Alicia immediately answered it.

"Hello?" Alicia said. "I couldn't. Your ex-wife is much stronger than I thought…I will, this is not over, okay? If Rochelle thinks she can get rid of me that easily, she has another thing coming…You won't be made to be a laughingstock. I will confront Rochelle on Smackdown…Fine."

Then Alicia ended the call as she started the car and drove away.

Back at the party, Jasmine and Evan were at outside the club near the Cabana all alone as they were making out and didn't notice Christina walking towards them. Christina stood there for a few seconds watching the two kiss as she cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Just what are you two doing?" Christina said.

"Uh, Evan and I needed some time alone, FYI," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, you two just love to make out like lovesick teenagers, especially when people are watching."

"Look, Chris, I love you but what we do is none of anybody's business."

"Evan?"

"I have to agree to Jasmine," Evan said. "I mean, we are married and it's not like anything you do with Josh."

"Hey, I don't go out in public and make out like crazy, but it's your business. So I'll just leave you alone. But I'm warning you…"

"Okay, Chris, goodbye!" Jasmine said.

Then Christina shrugged her shoulders as she walked back to the party. She then noticed Madison sitting alone in one of the opera boxes as she approached her.

"Hey, Maddie," Christina said as Madison turned her head.

"Oh, hey, Chris," Madison said.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Okay, you're in one of your jealous moods again." Then Christina sat next to Madison. "Madison, I think your mind is telling you that you're ready to start dating again and somebody that you're looking may be coming for you real soon. You just don't know it yet."

"Yeah, but who? This whole week, I've seen my friends having a great time with their boyfriends & husbands and me, I'm just poor dateless Madison Kimberly Spears."

"You're not poor, you're just lonely and waiting for that special someone to come into your life. I can totally understand that. Believe me, it will happen. You shouldn't be sad, we're supposed to celebrate Wrestlemania and have a good time. How about you and me dance with Josh? It'll take your mind off of this."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work."

"Come on."

Then the two went downstairs to the main lounge as they continued celebrating the aftermath of another successful Wrestlemania.


	196. Hotlanta Showdown

**Chapter 196: Hotlanta Showdown**

The next day, RAW was in Atlanta, Georgia and on that night, John was teaming up with Skye in a mixed tag team against Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero and Evan was facing Alberto Del Rio.

The Angelic Coalition was in their locker room having a conversation and putting on their superhero costumes, except for Shayna and Jasmine as Shayna approached Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine," Shayna said, "Kofi and I were meaning to ask you. Since we're going to be in Florida next month, I was wondering if you and Evan could help me and Kofi pack to move to Los Angeles."

"Really?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, Kofi and I are actually moving to L.A. next month."

"Wow, that's great. Um, yeah, sure. Evan and I would love to help you and Kofi pack."

"Great. Listen, Jasmine, I know that this has been unexpected for you, but I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you. Hell, you, me, Kofi and Evan, I know we're on different shows and all and we'll still hang out when we have the chance."

"Yeah."

"At least, you'll be able to have Evan to keep you company."

"Yeah, I guess I'm making too much of a big deal of this."

"Hey, we'll be best friends no matter where we live. We're in this together."

Then Jasmine smiled as she and Shayna hugged each other.

Then RAW was on as it started on an odd note with…

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said onto the microphone coming out from the curtain in his amateur wrestling gear. "Can I have your attention please? Despite overwhelming odds last night, history was made at Wrestlemania. Despite biased refereeing from Stone Cold Steve Austin and vicious blackmailing from the Angelic Coalition, Team Cole emerged victorious! I overcame every obstacle to defeat you, Jerry Lawler. When Wrestlemania was over, the world wasn't talking about the Rock, it wasn't talking about the Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania, the world was talking about me, the world was talking about Michael Cole. The WWE Universe was talking about how I stole the show. How I am now 1-0, undefeated at Wrestlemania. And now with Shawn Michaels now inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame, the WWE Universe will now and forever refer to me as Mr. Wrestlemania!"

"Cole, may I have your attention please?" Jerry said onto the microphone. "Will you please shut your piehole? First of all, you didn't beat anybody last night. A stupid computer beat me, if you know what I mean, until the Angelic Coalition so-called viciously blackmailing it. I made you tap out Michael Cole, and you were crying like a little girl! So you see, Michael Cole, in _your_ record book, you may go down as the winner. But you will forever be known as a worthless jackass."

"That's real cute, Jerry, way to be a mature adult way to stand up like a man. Hey, listen, get over it. I beat you, even with Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Angelic Coalition, you could not beat me. Stone Cold manhandled me and then you took advantage of that. Why don't you admit to the world that I'm a better athlete and that I'm a better man? In fact, in order to prove that I am the better man, I've got a proposition for you. How about you have a rematch tonight? How about it, Jerry? Why don't you prove to the world that you're still The King?"

"A rematch tonight?"

"A rematch?"

"Yeah, okay, Michael Cole, you're on. Let's do it right now."

Then Jerry was taking off his shirt revealing his wrestling gear and Michael was walking down the ramp as Jerry got into the ring.

"Oh, Jerry, I forgot one thing," Michael said. "I'm not talking about a Wrestlemania rematch. Why would I do that? I've already beaten you. I'm talking about a rematch of your match from last week on Monday Night Raw against this man"

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain. Jack walked down the ramp as he, along with Michael, got down and was doing push-ups and got back up as Michael walked around the ring. Jack got on the ring apron as he smiled and got into the ring and was showing off as the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Jasmine, Madison and Shayna came out from the curtain wearing their superhero outfits.

The three walked down the ramp and went around the ring as they were giving Jerry some encouragement and Michael was talking trash. Jasmine, Madison and Shayna each kissed Jerry on the cheek as the referee was holding Jack back and Jack was talking trash to the Angelic Coalition as the referee called for the bell.

Jack and Jerry locked up and Jack got Jerry in the corner as he hit a couple of right hands and pounded his chest as Jack went for another right hand but Jerry blocked as he got Jack in the corner and hit a couple of right hands before backing away looking at Jack and Jerry ducked a clothesline and hit another right hand. Jerry had his fists up as Jack charged at Jerry hitting some shoulder tackles and Jack whipped Jerry to the corner and went for a splash but Jerry moved out of the way and hit another right hand and backed away as he and Jerry circled the ring and Jack kicked Jerry in the midsection and got him on his shoulders as he landed a with a standing power slam.

Then Jack bounced off the ropes and went for a seated splash but Jerry moved out of the way and hit a right hand as he covered for a two count and hit a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and Jack landed a clothesline and stomped on Jerry before hitting an elbow drop and stepped on Jerry before looking down at him. Then Jack backed away as he went for the corner slingshot splash but Jerry moved out of the way and was hitting left hand jabs and then a dropkick before he climbed the middle turnbuckle and took off the strap as Michael got on the ring apron and Jerry got back down as he got out of the ring and chased Michael into the ring as Jasmine and Shayna grabbed him.

Jerry pounded on Michael before Jack grabbed him from behind and applied the ankle lock for a moment before Jerry tapped out.

Jack kept the hold locked in as Jerry kept tapping and the referee tried to pull Jack away but Jack wouldn't let as the referee left the ring to note to Justin Roberts he was reversing the decision as Madison got into the ring and kicked Jack in the head.

Justin announced the reverse decision and Michael went over to complain as Jasmine and Shayna were making fun of Michael and Jack rolled out of the ring holding his head. Then Michael got in Jim Ross's face and was talking trash as he went into his glass box, which was covered in Caution tape, and spotted a bottle of Jim's barbeque sauce.

Michael then got out of the box and squirted a bottle onto Jim as Jasmine and Shayna tackled Michael and was beating him up. Jim slowly backed away from the table as Madison went over to him and wiped the sauce off. Madison tossed the bottle to Jasmine as she squirted barbecue sauce at Michael and Michael ran off with Jasmine chasing him up the ramp and Michael ran into the back.

Jasmine walked back down the ramp as she and Shayna checked on Jerry and Madison stood by Jim Ross at she looked at Jack walking away.

Later, it was time for the match between Evan and Alberto Del Rio.

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him. Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign in the air and got back down as Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain instead of driving his car. His own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as his NXT Rookie Brodus Clay soon came out from the curtain and then Jasmine got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto kicked Evan in the midsection and kicked him in the leg before he shoved him to the corner and Alberto was kicking Evan before he choked him with his boot and grabbed Evan as he whipped him to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline as he landed a spinning heel kick and kicked Alberto in the leg as Alberto stumbled to the corner. Evan ran into a boot to the face and Alberto kicked Evan out of the ring and followed as he grabbed Evan and rammed him into the security wall and Alberto looked down at Evan as he tossed him back in the ring and covered for a two count and applied a neck vice and Evan got to his feet as he kicked Alberto in the leg.

Alberto hit a knee to the midsection and Evan ducked a right hand as he rolled up Alberto for a two count and Evan was kicking Alberto and Alberto shoved Evan to the rope and Evan landed a knee strike for a two count and Alberto kicked Evan in the back as he went for a back suplex but Evan landed on his feet as he stumbled to the corner and Alberto ran into a boot to the face as Evan flipped onto the top turnbuckle. Evan went for Air Bourne but Alberto landed a step-up enziguiri and applied the cross arm-breaker as Evan tapped out.

Evan rolled out of the ring as Jasmine went over to check on him and the referee raised Alberto's arm in the air as Alberto had a cut on his lip.

Then it was time for the mixed tag team match which was John and Skye versus Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain with Dolph Ziggler following her. "I have something to say! Snooki beat LayCool, this is all LayCool's fault! Dolph had nothing to do with our loss last night, because Dolph is full of perfection."

"Congratulations John Morrison," Dolph said, "you finally got your big Wrestlemania win, your big moment. Or should I be congratulating Snooki? Hey, who knows? Let's see what you can do without the most talented member of your team. So why don't you and your girlfriend Skye, or should I say Red Sonja, come down to the ring and join us and see if you two can do what you do best: not get the job done."

Then Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Vickie got into the ring as Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring. Dolph got on the turnbuckles and was showing off before going back down before John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him wearing her Red Sonja costume.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. Then Skye was leaning against John as she turned around and shook her butt at Vickie and Dolph as Vickie was screaming before she and Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph and John locked up as Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed John as he punched away at him and kicked him in the shoulder as he grabbed John and John rammed Dolph to the corner and was punching away at Dolph before Dolph went through the ropes and the referee held John back and Dolph was looking at John and Vickie before he made the tag. Vickie got into the ring as Skye slowly got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she blew a kiss to John and John smiled as Vickie was warming up and did a weak cartwheel before Skye rolled up Vickie for a one count and Vickie went for a clothesline and Skye ducked doing Trish's matrix move and Skye rolled up Vickie again for a one count.

Then Vickie was talking trash as she got in Skye's and then shoved her in the face and then Skye landed some chops to the chest as Vickie screamed and Dolph got into the ring distracting Skye as Vickie pulled her down by her hair and hit Skye's face on the mat and slammed her down as Vickie covered for a two count. Vickie screamed in frustration as she counted to two and went for a leg drop but Skye moved out of the way as she made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline to Dolph as he landed a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he hit a heel kick and John hit Dolph's head on the turnbuckle as he went for the Flying Chuck but Dolph ducked as he kicked John in the midsection and landed a scoop power slam for the cover but Trish broke the count.

Dolph went over to Skye and Skye slapped Dolph in the face as John landed the Flying Chuck and then Starship Pain for the win.

Skye got into the ring as she and John looked at Vickie and Vickie screamed and threw a fit as the referee raised John and Skye's arm in the air. Then John lifted Skye in his arms as Skye raised her arm in the air and leaned down as she kissed John and John set up Skye back down. Then the two hugged each other as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Vickie continued to throw a fit.

Later after RAW was over, John was in his and Skye's hotel room lying on the bed as Skye came out from the bathroom wearing a red lacy bra and panties.

John smiled as Skye walked over to the bed and climbed on top of him as she kissed him passionately. John wrapped his arms around Skye as he caressed her body and had his hands on Skye's butt.

"You know, I'm surprised nobody noticed that I was wearing my Red Sonja costume underneath my sweatsuit when we walked into the hotel," Skye said, "but I'm glad you waited until Wrestlemania to finally see it."

"Yeah, I oughta thank Nicole for designing it for you," John said, "you should wear it more often."

"You just don't want me to leave it at my home in L.A., do you? I really enjoyed Wrestlemania Week. I think that one was my favorite behind last year."

"Are you saying it was better than the year you and Scene 42 performed in Phoenix?"

"No, I'm saying the reason is that me, Valerie, Christina and Destiny got the chance to embarrass Michael Cole and Jack Swagger, you got to team up with Trish Stratus and Snooki to beat Dolph Ziggler and LayCool and the Rock got to host Wrestlemania. But I'm not happy with the outcome of the WWE Championship match as the Miz is still the WWE Champion."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"But at least next year might be the biggest Wrestlemania yet when John Cena faces the Rock. That will be something."

"Oh, yeah, in beautiful Miami, Florida."

"Oh, that would be so hot."

"Hey, you know what else would be hot?"

"What?"

"If you and the Angelic Coalition come up with a hotter theme for next year, that is, if Vickie Guerrero is still around in the WWE."

"Well, we got all year to think about it and we don't know how long Vickie will still be in the WWE. It depends, but for right now, I want to continue our little celebration."

Then Skye was kissing all over John's chest as the two kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile, Madison was sitting in the lobby of the hotel alone as her cell phone rang and Madison picked it up to notice it was her mom calling her and Madison answered the call.

"Hello?" Madison answered. "Hi, mom…I'm okay. It's been a long week, but it was worth it…Well, nothing much. Just sitting in the lobby alone thinking about things…Yeah, I'm coming home Wednesday…Okay, I love you too, mom. Bye."

Then Madison hung up the phone unaware that Alex Riley was walking by and he noticed Madison sitting in the lobby.

Then Alex smiled a little as he looked at Madison for a second and walked away as Madison noticed him. Madison was wondered why Alex was there and it felt a little odd for her as she shook her head.


	197. Business is Picking Up

**Chapter 197: Business is Picking Up**

Smackdown was in Charlotte, North Carolina and Kofi was once again teaming up with the Big Show, Kane and Santino Marella against the Corre in a two-out-of-three falls match.

Christina and her husband Josh were in their hotel room packing their suitcases when there was a knock at the door. Christina went over to answer the door as she saw Madison standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Madison," Christina said.

"Hi," Madison said. "Hey, Josh."

"Hey," Josh said.

"Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Christina said. "Be right back."

"Okay," Josh said.

Then Christina stepped out of the room as she closed the door.

"What's up?" Christina said.

"Okay, if I tell you something," Madison said, "promise me you won't rag on me."

"Okay, I promise."

"You know that I've been lonely lately and now, I somehow have this nagging feeling that the right man could come along at any moment. You'll probably hate me for who I'm gonna say."

"Who is it?"

"Um, Alex Riley."

"Alex Riley?"

"Yeah, he was at the hotel lobby last night where I was and I think he was…looking at me for a moment before he walked away, I suppose. I didn't see him look at me, I just know he was because I saw him walk away. Do you think he has a thing for me, honestly?"

"Well, he has flirted with you on three separate occasions."

"Or maybe my mind is playing tricks on me…maybe not; because when I saw him last night, I didn't even think of yelling at him or punching him in the face. Something inside of me was telling me something. I don't know what but I have a feeling something is going to happen and it's not involving me. It's really a funny story."

"It definitely sounds like a funny story."

"What am I gonna do? Should I stay far away from Alex as possible?"

"Look, I'm not going to rag on you because I believe what you're saying. With Wrestlemania over and all, I think something is going to happen, a lot is going to happen. We don't know what or who, but yeah. I totally understand where you're coming from. As far as you and Alex, listen to your gut instincts."

"Yeah, I should. Well, I shouldn't keep you from Josh and everything, so I'll just go."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Then Christina went back to her hotel room as Madison walked away.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the two-out-of-three falls match which was Kofi, the Big Show, Kane and Santino Marella against the Corre. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Justin Gabriel went to kick Santino but Santino backed away as he was trying to kick Justin but Justin backed away and kicked Santino in the midsection before hitting a right hand and covering Santino for a one count and Justin grabbed Santino as he hit another right hand and made the tag to Heath Slater and was kicking away at Santino. Then Heath landed a right hand as he distracted the referee and Justin choked Santino with his boot as Heath grabbed Santino and landed another right hand and went for another one as Santino countered with an arm drag and rammed him to the corner as he made the tag to Kane and Santino punched Heath in the midsection.

Kane hit a couple of right hands and landed a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a seated dropkick by Kane and Kane grabbed Heath by his hair as he made the tag to Big Show and Kane held onto Heath as Big Show landed a chop to the chest and a scoop slam and Big Show then stepped on Heath as he stared at the Corre. Then Big Show grabbed Heath as he landed a head butt and made the tag to Kofi as Kofi climbed on Big Show's shoulders and Big Show walked to the middle of the ring as Kofi landed a splash and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Wade Barrett and Justin pulled Heath out of the ring.

The referee held Kofi back as the Corre regrouped as Wade and got into the ring and Kofi made the tag to Kane and Kane ducked a clothesline as Kane kicked Wade in the midsection and hit Wade's head on the turnbuckle and clubbed Wade in the head before landed a knee to the chest and grabbed Wade as he whipped him to the corner and ran into a back elbow as he made the tag to Ezekiel Jackson and the two men had a staredown. Kane went behind Ezekiel in a waistlock before switching to a headlock and Ezekiel was hitting Kane and shoved him to the ropes as Kane landed a shoulder block to no avail and Kane bounced off the ropes as Wade grabbed Kane's leg and Justin distracted the referee and Ezekiel landed a clothesline before he stomped on Kane and hit a right hand as Kane crawled to the corner and Ezekiel clubbed him in the back.

Ezekiel made the tag to Heath and Ezekiel held onto Kane as Heath punched Kane in the midsection and was punching and kicking at Kane before the referee pulled him away and Wade kicked Kane in the head as Heath made the tag to Justin and Justin was punching and kicking Kane as he made the tag to Wade and Wade landed a right hand as he was kicking away at Kane before the referee pulled him away. Wade argued with the referee as Ezekiel clubbed Kane in the back of the head as the referee was distracted and Wade kicked Kane as he made the tag to Ezekiel and Ezekiel clubbed Kane in the back and Ezekiel made the tag to Justin as Ezekiel held onto Kane and Justin climbed the top turnbuckle and he landed a missile dropkick for a two count.

Justin had Kane in an inverted headlock as Kane was trying to make a tag but Justin kept holding Kane back as he was clubbing him in the back and hitting a knee to the midsection and Kane got to his feet as he landed a back body drop and made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a clothesline and knocked Heath off the ring apron as Kofi landed a dropkick. Justin stumbled to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Justin moved out of the way and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for the first fall and Shayna applauded for Kofi as Kofi ducked a clothesline and was kicking Justin in the legs and was hitting forearms sending Justin to the corner as Kofi made the tag to Santino.

Santino went to whip Justin to the corner but Justin reversed as he ran into a boot to the face and Justin distracted the referee as Wade clubbed Santino in the back and Justin grabbed Santino as he hit a couple of right hands as he made the tag to Heath and the two whipped Santino to the ropes and landed a double back elbow. Heath landed a right hand to Santino and the two men traded blows as Heath landed a scoop slam for a two count and Heath applied a headlock and Santino got to his feet as he landed a snap mare and Heath landed a forearm for a two count and Heath bounced off the ropes as Santino popped up and ducked a clothesline with a split and landed a hiptoss.

Then Santino bounced off the ropes and landed a diving head butt and Santino went for the Cobra as Heath made the tag to Wade and Wade landed a boot in the face and got Santino on his shoulders as he landed the Wasteland for the first fall and Wade went to the corner as Santino stumbled to the other corner. Santino went to make a tag but Wade attacked him and kicked Santino as he dragged Santino over to the corner and hit his head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Heath and Heath got off the ring apron as he pulled Santino and clubbed him in the chest as he went back to the ring and choked Santino with his boot as the referee pulled him away and Wade stomped on Santino.

The referee was busy with Kofi as Heath made the tag to Ezekiel and held onto Santino as Ezekiel landed a right hand and whipped Santino to the corner as he landed a clothesline splash for the cover but Big Show broke the count and the referee was busy with him as Heath dragged Santino to the corner and Ezekiel stomped on Santino as he made the tag to Justin. Justin landed a somersault splash for a two count and kicked Santino in the head as he applied a rear chinlock and Santino got to his feet but Justin landed an elbow to the head twice and landed a legsweep for a two count and Justin went for a slingshot splash as Santino moved out of the way made the tag to Kane as Justin made the tag to Wade.

Kane hit a couple of right hands and whipped Wade to the corner as Kane landed a splash and a Side slam by Kane for a two count and Kane climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a clothesline for the cover and Ezekiel broke the count and knocked the Big Show off the ring apron and Heath was trying to attack Kofi as Kofi was fighting back as Justin pulled him face-first on the ring apron. Then Kane went for the choke slam on Wade but the rest of Corre attacked him and the referee rang the bell as the Big Show and Kofi got into the ring and the Big Show was hitting head butts to the Corre and Kofi was kicking Heath as he landed the Trouble in Paradise kick to Wade and Kane landing the chokeslam to Heath.

Then the Big Show landed the knockout punch to Justin as he and Kane grabbed Ezekiel by his throat as Santino joined in with the chokeslam. Kofi was pumping himself as Shayna got into the ring and raised Kofi's arm in the air along with the Big Show, Kane and Santino.

Later, Michelle McCool was pacing backstage upset after Lay-Cool lost a tag team match against Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix when it appeared that Michelle have hurt her back reaching for the tag to Layla.

"Michelle, have you calmed down yet?" Layla said as she approached Michelle.

"Lay, just for a second," Michelle said, "leave me alone."

"How's your back?"

"Yeah, real flattering."

"Anyway, listen, I meant to give you this last week." Layla handed Michelle a piece of paper. "Obviously we need it."

"2:30pm, couples' therapy?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Lay, I hate to break it you, we're not a couple."

"Michelle, we need the help."

"You need the help."

"Just turn up, okay? Just show up."

"I always show up, you're the one who doesn't show up. I don't need help. You're the one that's…"

Then Dream's Secret approached Lay-Cool.

"Oh, wow," Shayna said, "is there trouble in paradise already?"

"Too bad," Destiny said.

"So sad," Shayna and Destiny said as they laughed. "Real talk."

"You know, it's bad enough that you helped Vickie get a job on RAW; but now, it's even worse that Vickie called you her best friends and now, she's saying it's your fault that you lost at Wrestlemania to Snooki."

"Oh, my Goodness, and she thought Snooki was going to be…what was that she said last week?" Shayna said. "Passed out and unconscious?"

"Or maybe she was talking about Michelle after Snooki put the moves on her."

Then Shayna and Destiny laughed again.

"So now you realize never to get on Vickie Guerrero's side because she was just using you," Shayna said.

"And now you're going to regret helping her," Destiny said. "It would've been better if you hadn't gotten involved in her match against Trish Stratus in the first place and Vickie would be gone."

"And now, it looks like Lay-Cool will be un-cool."

"Totally cool," Shayna and Destiny said as she laughed. "I guess the besties will be become frenemies or worse."

Then they walked away as Michelle and Layla stared at them.

"You know," Layla said, "for once, the Angelic Coalition has a point. I think what we did for Vickie Guerrero was a mistake. She would be gone and the Angelic Coalition would be out of our hair for good. Maybe I should to listen to them instead of listening to you."

Then Layla walked away as Michelle stared at her.

Later after Smackdown was over, the Angelic Coalition wa packing their things.

"Well, now that Wrestlemania and everything else is done with," Jasmine said, "a week off. I am so excited to be going to Brazil with Evan. An early second honeymoon."

"Oh, I know you're going to have a blast over there," Skye said.

"Well, with the pictures that Evan showed from the time he went there, I just had to convince him that we go there for the week."

"Yeah, well, while you do that, I'm going to be relaxing at home and have fun at Santa Monica with John."

"I might as well spend what could be my last days in Miami before Kofi and I move to L.A. next month," Shayna said.

"Oh, I can't believe you and Kofi are actually moving there," Destiny said. "I think you and Skye are gonna rob every store there."

"Hey, that's what L.A. is all about, shopping," Skye said.

"Yeah, well, my idea of a good vacation is shooting my gun at the range in Houston, Texas," Christina said.

"Lucky, I won't be around for that," Valerie said. "Might as well hang out with my friends at my favorite vacation spot: the West Edmonton Mall."

"You know, Valerie," Madison said, "you should take us there when we go to Canada in the fall. I've heard that mall is bigger than the Mall of America."

"Very much. It has 800 stores with the world's largest indoor waterpark, an indoor amusement park, an indoor lake, an ice rink, an 18-hole miniature golf course, four movie theatre complexes, a petting zoo, and a hotel."

"Oh, my Goodness," Destiny said, "that is a lot to handle at a shopping mall."

"Trust me, it does. And Christina, the mall also has an indoor shooting range."

"Now you're talking my language," Christina said.

"Okay, okay, okay," Skye said, "Valerie, let us know when you're going home to Edmonton so you'll take us to the mall."

"I don't think Skye would ever want to leave that place," Destiny said.

"Nobody will," Valerie said.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Shayna said.

Then the Angelic Coalition gathered their things as they left their locker room.


	198. Bad Apples Keep the Doctor Away

**Chapter 198: Bad Apples Keep the Doctor Away**

RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room getting dressed as the Ambernathy Girls slowly went inside.

Then Jasmine turned around as she saw the sisters and she was startled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jasmine said as she grabbed a robe and covered herself. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Ooh, Jasmine," Katrina said, "have you lost some weight recently?"

"No, I've been working out with Evan which, of course, is none of your business."

"Wow, I guess Evan likes his girls thin instead of fat," Paris said.

"Excuse me, did you just called me fat?"

"Well…yeah," Gabrielle said. "I mean, you did kind of had some cellulite in your butt and your stomach was a little chubby."

Then the Ambernathy Girls laughed.

"But anyway, you look great," Katrina said. "I'm sure Evan has been working hard to get your body rocking."

"Look, you need to get the hell out of here before there's trouble," Jasmine said.

"Hey, hey, hey, we don't need trouble," Paris said. "The reason we came here is because we wanted to let you know that we have an announcement to make on RAW and you & your friends should watch it because if you think Wrestlemania was the end of everything, you better think again."

"Hmm, I have a pretty good idea what it is, so I'll be watching."

Then Christina and Shayna got inside the locker room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Christina said.

"Nothing," Gabrielle said. "We're just leaving."

"Yeah, you better leave," Shayna said.

Then the Ambernathy Girls left the locker room as Shayna closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Christina said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasmine said. "They just walked in here while I was getting dressed and called me fat. And they said they have an announcement to make on RAW and we should watch it. Obviously, they want a Wrestlemania rematch."

"No kidding," Shayna said.

Then RAW was on as Michael Cole came out from the curtain with his Slammy Award trophy in his hand. He walked down the ramp and went around the ring as he taunted Jerry Lawler as Jerry got up and Michael went his glass box. Jerry continued to look at Michael as he sat back down and John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a multi-colored print zipper front piping elastic top, black leather pants and her hair in a sided ponytail.

John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Nicole asked for a microphone as she gave it to John.

"Look around," John said. "I know you people at home can hear this, look around. What a great time to be in the WWE Universe. Listen, it's chaos, it's excitement, it's energy because last week an announcement was made that turned the WWE upside down. For the first time in history, an announcement that was so big, it needs one year for the WWE Universe to digest. These people know what I'm talking about, a match was made for Wrestlemania 28. A match that puts icon against icon, a match that clashes generation against generation. A match that will be the biggest spectacle in all of sports entertainment. I know ya'll got your calendars circled April 1st, 2012, Wrestlemania 28, John Cena goes one on one with the Rock! In a match of this magnitude that can electrify a crowd like right here tonight, can't just be two competitors fighting for bragging rights. I'm telling everyone right now that the main event of Wrestlemania 28, John Cena versus the Rock will be for the WWE Championship! If it's gonna be the biggest thing that we've ever seen, we have to make it for the richest prize in sports entertainment which leads me to tonight. Because for this match at Wrestlemania to be for the WWE Championship, the guy who fights every week has to capture the WWE Championship. I will waste no more time. Right now, I issue a challenge to the current WWE Champion The Miz. Last week was a Wrestlemania moment, we deserve another one right here tonight!"

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"John," Randy said, "with all due respect, I think any business that you had at Wrestlemania, well, it's already been settled. You can blame The Rock if you want, you can make as many matches for next year's Wrestlemania as you please, but it doesn't change the fact John that you lost. Now I think that you should step aside and give someone else the opportunity. Say someone who actually won their match at Wrestlemania."

"The way you're talking..." John said as John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Skye was wearing a royal blue turtleneck knit sweater mini dress with a half belt on the waist and cut-out sleeves, black boots and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John had a microphone in his hand.

"John Cena and Randy Orton," John said. "Pardon the interruption, guys, but I can see where this is headed. The two of you out here arguing about who the number one contender should be? I've seen this show before, I think we've all seen this show before. And it's a good show, it's just not as good as it's gonna be now that John Morrison's involved. If there's gonna be a discussion about who's next in line to face the Miz for the WWE title, that discussion needs to involve John Morrison."

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain with Dolph Ziggler following her and the two walk down the ramp. "I said excuse me! Morrison, somebody should, somebody new should have a championship opportunity." Then Vickie and Dolph got into the ring. "The person who should be next in line for a WWE Championship match, is Dolph Ziggler."

"I didn't come to Raw to waste my time on people like Snooki," Dolph said. "I mean look around, look at yourself, I'm obviously the most talented superstar in the ring right now. More importantly, I have never faced the Miz for the WWE Championship, so until then, the line starts here. Don't worry, hey, keep your heads up. Once I'm champion, you'll all get your chance to face me, you'll all get your chance..."

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. R-Truth walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Bridgeport, Connecticut," R-Truth said. "What's up!" Then the crowd shouted, "What's up!" "The gospel truth. Truth is, I have never, never gotten a one on one WWE Championship match on any show. That's the truth. And that's what's up!"

Then the men started arguing over who should be the number one contender until the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said from his glass box. "I have just received an email from the anonymous general manager, on my iPad. And I quote…

_"You all make compelling arguments as to who should receive the next WWE Championship match against The Miz. So to end all arguments, I'm going to give all of you a chance to earn that opportunity. I have come up with a new concept in the form of a five-man Gauntlet match. Two superstars chosen at random will start this match. The winner will face the next random superstar. This continues until all five superstars have been in the match. The man who goes the distance becomes the number one contender for the WWE Championship and faces The Miz at Extreme Rules."_

Then Skye and Nicole shrugged their shoulders as the men talked amongst themselves.

Later, the Corre was in the ring as they stood together.

"Now last week John Cena and The Rock made WWE history when they agreed to a match at Wrestlemania 28," Wade said. "Well. we as the Corre decided that we were gonna come down and attack Cena and The Rock to no avail. And I might add that that was through no fault of my own. Now I used to see us as equals, but if you're not capable of holding up your end of the bargain, then I really don't see any point in us continuing any further. I mean, last week was nothing but a..."

Then Justin Gabriel grabbed the microphone from Wade.

"Our end of the bargain?" Justin said. "Let me remind you, Wade Barrett, that it was my 450 that has taken out more guys on this roster than anybody else. I'm the most talented guy in this ring right now. I am a three-time tag team champion."

Then Heath Slater grabbed the microphone from Justin and he said,

"No, we are three-time tag team champions and no one's gonna take that success from us. Not you, not Nexus, not the Corre, not anybody else..."

Then Ezekiel Jackson grabbed the microphone from Heath and he said

"I know you're not talking about me. I'm the one who made us credible by slamming a 500-pound giant. I'm the most dominant person you have ever met. I'm the most powerful person walking around in the W..."

Then Santino Marella's entrance and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine, Evan, Daniel Bryan and Mark Henry following him.

Jasmine was wearing a red plaid strapless mini dress, orange Converse extra hi-top sneakers and her hair straight.

"Hello gentlemens," Santino said. "If you guys are the Corre, then allow me to present to you the Apple. That's right. Allied...People...Powered...By Loathing...Everything...that you stand for. And your team self-implosion will continue tonight because Team Apple in the name of Vladimir Kozlov, challenge you to a fight! And unlike Apple, this fight will not keep the doctor away. Apple powers unite!"

Then Jasmine laughed as the men had their fists together and walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Jasmine stood outside the ring.

They stared at the Corre as a referee came out from the curtain and held them as Evan, Santino, Mark, Wade, Justin and Ezekiel got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Daniel and Heath locked up as Heath landed a European uppercut and a right hand before kicking away at Daniel before the referee pulled him away and Heath distracted the referee as Justin and Ezekiel choked Daniel and Heath grabbed him as he landed a right hand and made the tag to Justin as he held onto Daniel and Justin landed a spinning heel kick to the shoulder. Justin grabbed Daniel and landed a snap mare and landed a low dropkick for a two count and Justin hit a right hand as he made a tag to Ezekiel and Justin kicked Daniel in the midsection as Ezekiel landed a right hand and a scoop slam before hitting an elbow drop for a two count and Ezekiel grabbed Daniel as he made the tag to Wade Barrett.

Ezekiel held onto Daniel as Wade kicked him in the midsection and hit a right hand as he made the tag to Heath and Wade choked Daniel as Heath kicked him in the midsection and landed a scoop slam as he made the tag to Justin and Justin landed a somersault slam for a two count and made the tag back to Heath. Heath stomped on Daniel and Daniel got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to the midsection and Heath clubbed Daniel in the back and Heath grabbed Daniel as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped Daniel to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Daniel landed a dropkick and both men were down.

Heath grabbed Daniel by his leg as Daniel kicked Heath off and made the tag to Santino and Santino blocked a right hands as he was hitting rights and lefts before Heath ran into an atomic drop and Santino landed a spinning backfist and knocked Justin off the ring apron and ducked a clothesline from Heath as he landed a hip-toss. Then Santino bounced off the ropes as he landed a diving head butt for the corner but Wade and Ezekiel broke the count as Mark got into the ring and landed a clothesline to Ezekiel as Evan landed a flying double knee slam to Wade and Daniel got into the ring as he bounced off the ropes and went through the ropes with a suicide dive on Wade.

Santino went the Cobra on Heath but landed a flying kick from behind and Heath landed a jumping Russian legsweep for the win.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as the rest of the Corre got in the ring and Mark pulled Santino out of the ring and the Corre continued to argue as Jasmine smiled.

Later, Edge was coming out of the entrance to the arena as he was greeted by the WWE roster.

Edge announced that due to injury, he could no longer compete in the ring and will retire from competition after more than 13 years in the WWE and offered an emotional farewell to the WWE Universe.

"Wow, I can't believe Edge is really retiring," Shayna said. "I can totally understand how the WWE can take so much of your body and all."

"Yeah, it does," Jasmine said. "Wow, I don't think the WWE will be the same without Edge. I mean, yeah, he has some things we're not happy about, but he has come a long way."

"Well, life goes on, that's a fact," Skye said. "At least we're here to get Vickie Guerrero off his back."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the Ambernathy Girls were standing in the middle of the ring as Paris had a microphone in her hand.

"So, as you know at Wrestlemania that the Ambernathy Girls were beaten by three members of the Angelic Coalition dressed up as superheroes," Paris said. "I mean, you have Wonder Woman, the Incredible Hulk and…whoever Jasmine Morgan was. I don't remember which superhero she was. But the fact of the matter is, that win was another embarrassment to us. We promised not to let last year at Wrestlemania happen again and it did. Which is why we're here to issue a challenge to the other four members of the Angelic Coalition, the ones who were at Jerry Lawler's corner for his match against Michael Cole at Wrestlemania. I know you're back there watching; so why don't you come out here so we'll discuss this.

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye came out from the curtain.

Destiny was wearing a red multi-print one shoulder pleated mini dress and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a fuchsia cut-out scoop neck quarter sleeve cropped top, denim jeans, black boots and her hair curled with a rose in her hair. Christina was wearing a white and red striped sleeveless open-front top with a crochet back detail, black bikini top, denim jeans, black boots in her hair curled.

The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Christina had a microphone in her hand.

"Okay, you wanted us out here," Christina said. "So what's the challenge?"

"Well, Supergirl," Katrina said, "I'm surprised you're still walking after that mishap at Wrestlemania when you hit your leg trying to kick Jack Swagger in the head. But the reason we asked you four to come out here is because I know that you wanted your Wrestlemania moment so bad that it was taken away by your other three friends."

"It wasn't taken away," Destiny said. "That stupid anonymous GM made us compete against each other in order to face you three at Wrestlemania and look what happened."

"Look," Gabrielle said, "we'll get right to the point, okay? We are challenging you to a match at Extreme Rules, but it's a special kind of match that Lay-Cool was involved in and it's so sad to see the two having so many problems after everything they've done to the WWE Divas the past year or so. We're talking about a 4-on-3 Divas' Handicap Hog Pen match."

"Hey, you might as well wear those ridiculous superhero outfits if you're afraid to get your hands dirty," Paris said. "What do you say?"

Then Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye huddled up as they nodded their heads and Valerie said,

"We accept; but we are not wearing our superhero outfits in that hog pen match. No, we are gonna make this match a swimsuit Hog Pen match."

Then the Ambernathy Girls looked at each other as Paris said,

"Fine, that's just fine."

"Oh, yeah, and one more thing," Skye said. "You might as well start tanning because maybe the pig smell and mud might make your skin look a little…dry."

Then Paris got a little irritated as she slapped Skye and all of the girls started attacking each other as Christina tossed Paris out of the ring and Destiny kicked Gabrielle out of the ring before Katrina immediately bailed out.

Then the Ambernathy Girls came together as the Angelic Coalition dared them to come back into the ring. The sisters shook their heads as they backed up the ramp and the Coalition members stood tall.

Then it was time for the five-man gauntlet match to be the number one contender for the WWE Championship. The Miz was sitting at the announcers' table as Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air. Randy got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. The two walked down the ramp and Dolph got around the ring and got in the ring as Vickie stayed outside the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Dolph locked up as Dolph landed a fireman's carry slam and he & Randy looked at each other as Randy landed a European uppercut for a one count and Dolph landed a low dropkick to the legs and Dolph bounced off the ropes as he landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph was clubbing Randy before covering for another two count. Dolph applied a headlock for a long while as Randy was trying to fight out of it and Randy landed an arm drag out of the hold and hit a couple of clotheslines as he ducked one from Dolph and Dolph bounced off the ropes as Randy landed a power slam.

Dolph crawled towards the ropes as Randy grabbed him and landed a vertical DDT and Randy pounded the mat as he went the RKO but David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty ran onto the ring apron and Randy knocked Michael off as Dolph rolled up Randy from behind to score a pin.

Dolph quickly got out of the ring as Michael and David got into the ring and Randy was attacking both men before Mason Ryan got into the ring and landed a boot to the head. Then Mason grabbed Randy as he landed a powerbomb before the Nexus stood over Randy talking trash as the Miz smiled.

Then the Nexus left the ring as some referees pulled Randy out of the ring and helped him walk to the back as R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_  
_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_You can get with this or you can get with that_  
_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_  
_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_  
_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_  
_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_  
_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_  
_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_  
_Statin my claim to fame_  
_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_  
_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

Then R-Truth took off his t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Vickie got on the ring apron to distract R-Truth as Dolph kicked him in the midsection and was clubbing R-Truth in the back as the referee pulled him away and Dolph landed a right hand as he whipped R-Truth to the corner hard and covered for a one count and Dolph grabbed R-Truth and landed a back elbow to the back before hitting a leaping elbow drop for a two count. Then Dolph applied a headlock as R-Truth got to his feet as he punched Dolph in the midsection and Dolph took down R-Truth as he covered for a two count and Dolph grabbed R-Truth as he landed a back suplex for a two count and applied another headlock as he got to his feet and punched Dolph in the midsection.

Dolph landed a knee to the midsection as he whipped R-Truth to the corner and Dolph went for a splash but R-Truth moved out of the way and landed a couple of right hands before ducking a clothesline and kicked Dolph in the midsection as he landed a faceplant suplex for a near fall and Dolph stumbled to the corner as R-Truth went after him and Dolph pulled him face-first onto the middle turnbuckle and Dolph grabbed R-Truth as he landed a neckbreaker for a two count and Dolph grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth landed a jumping reverse STO for the pin and

Vickie was screaming in anger as John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. The two walked down the ramp as John exchanged words with the Miz and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as John took off his coat and got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back as he went to whip John to the ropes but John reversed and R-Truth got a sunset flip for a two count and John rolled R-Truth for a two count and the two men kept covering each other before John and R-Truth looked at each other. The two shook hands as John rolled up R-Truth again for a near fall and R-Truth kicked John in the midsection as he went to whip him to the ropes but John reversed and landed a flapjack and John popped up as he did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose before landing a leg flare for a two count.

John applied a headlock and R-Truth got to his feet as he punched John in the midsection and John landed a Russian legsweep for a two count and John grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth landed a jawbreaker and John clotheslined R-Truth over the top rope to the floor and John looked at the Miz as R-Truth took John down by his legs. John got out of the ring as both men knocked each other down with a double clothesline and the referee did his count as both men made it back into the ring at nine and R-Truth hit a double axe handle and a right hand as he kicked John in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as John hit a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leg whip for a two count.

John grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth twisted John's arm and kicked him in the midsection and landed a sitout inverted suplex slam for a near fall and R-Truth whipped John to the ropes but John held on as R-Truth ran into a back elbow and John landed the Flying Chuck and John dragged R-Truth to the corner as he went for Starship Pain but R-Truth moved and landed the jumping reverse STO for the pin.

Skye had her hands on her head as she pulled John out of the ring and helped him walk to the back.

Later after RAW was over, Madison came out of her and Christina's room and she was walking down the hallway and was looking at her phone not noticing that someone came out from the elevator and Madison bumped into the person.

"I'm sorry," Alex Riley said as he bent down to get Madison's room key and cell phone and gave them to her. "I'm so sorry. Here you go."

"Thanks," Madison said as she snatched her room key and cell phone from Alex and walked away.

"Madison…"

"What, Alex?"

Then Alex tried to say something when he said,

"Never mind."

Then Alex walked away as Madison turned her head and sighed.

"Why me?" Madison said to herself. "Why Alex talking to me? And why am I feeling sorry for being mean to him?"

Then Madison sighed as she pressed the button next to the elevator and got in as the doors closed.


	199. Hanging Tough

**Chapter 199: Hanging Tough**

Smackdown was in Albany, New York and Kofi was facing Ezekiel Jackson of the Corre.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway before she approached Rochelle who was in the hallway as well.

"Hey, Rochelle," Jasmine said.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine," Rochelle said. "What do you have there?"

"My digital camera. It has pictures of my vacation with Evan in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil."

"Ooh, let me see."

Then Jasmine turned on her digital camera as she saw showing Rochelle numerous pictures of her and Evan's Brazil vacation.

"Wow, I'll bet Brazil was beautiful for you two," Rochelle said.

"It was so amazing," Jasmine said. "I was telling Evan that we have to go back when we have the chance. God, and I thought our honeymoon in Hawaii was beautiful."

"Speaking of that, don't you two have a wedding anniversary coming up?"

"Next month in May. I know that we're in Washington that day for a show but I know we'll have something planned afterwards."

"I'll bet."

"So have you Braden set a date for the wedding?"

"In September, the month of my birthday."

"Awesome."

"Yes, two good celebrations in that month."

"Yeah, and also, what about Alicia? I mean, I have a feeling that she's not done with you yet and she'll probably after you."

"I know, with Extreme Rules coming up, she'll come up with a match to try and embarrass me. Not gonna happen, okay?"

"I know."

"Listen, I have to catch up with Rey. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Rochelle."

Then Jasmine and Rochelle went their separate ways.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Ezekiel Jackson.

Ezekiel Jackson was already in the ring with the rest of the Corre at the announcers' table and then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a red off-the-shoulder mini dress with open shoulder sleeves and a belted front, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi looked at the Corre as he got back down on the mat and took off his new "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Ezekiel locked up and Ezekiel shoved Kofi down as he was talking trash and flexed his muscles as Kofi was kicking Ezekiel and hitting forearms sending him to the corner as Kofi was punching away at him and he went to leap on Ezekiel but Ezekiel pushed him off. Then Ezekiel grabbed Kofi as he clubbed him in the back twice and grabbed Kofi by his hair and landed a scoop slam before he whipped Kofi to the corner but Kofi landed on the middle turnbuckle and hit a springboard forearm and was hitting forearms and kicking Ezekiel as Ezekiel shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a dropkick sending Ezekiel out of the ring.

Ezekiel was about to go back into the ring as Kofi landed a dropkick through the middle rope and Kofi went after Ezekiel as Ezekiel pushed Kofi into the ring apron and then got him over his head as he press slammed Kofi right into the rest of Corre and Shayna covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Ezekiel grabbed Kofi as his hair as he tossed him back in the ring and Ezekiel looked at the Corre as he went back into the ring and Kofi kicked Ezekiel in the head and grabbed him as he went for the S.O.S when Wade Barrett tried to get involved and Ezekiel landed a knee to Kofi's midsection and landed an uranage for the win.

Shayna's jaw dropped as it wasn't clear if Wade was trying to go after Ezekiel or not and Kofi rolled out of the ring as Shayna helped him walk up the ramp to the back.

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as there was a knock at the door and Christina got up from the couch as she answered the door to reveal Edge.

"Edge, wow, what a surprise," Christina said.

"Yeah, it is," Edge said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Then Christina stepped aside as Edge walked inside and Christina closed the door.

"Hello, ladies," Edge said.

"Hi," the Angelic Coalition said.

"Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for what you have done to get Vickie Guerrero off my back. I guess should've realized that you girls were not here to ruin anyone's reputation and all, so thank you."

"Look, you knew all along that Vickie Guerrero was just using to get what she wants," Skye said as she stood up. "Dolph Ziggler doesn't realize it yet. We know that you have done some things that we're not happy about; but in the end, you have proven yourself."

"Yeah, I don't think nobody can stop all the things you have done while being in the WWE," Jasmine said as she stood up. "We've seen and been through it all."

"Yeah, and now you're leaving us," Shayna said. "I don't think the WWE will be the same without you."

"You're welcome, by the way," Destiny said. "Even though Vickie Guerrero is off your back, she's still here in the WWE causing a ruckus; but it'll come back to haunt her sooner or later."

"As long as she's around," Madison said, "we'll be around because that's what we're for."

"Hey, at least there are still some Canadians around to party around the WWE," Valerie said, "and Christian, I think he'll be the one to put a stop to Alberto Del Rio's destiny to capture the World Heavyweight Championship if he wins the battle royal tonight. You guys have been friends for a long time, so I know that you know he'll do that."

"Thanks, Valerie," Edge said as he put his arm around Valerie.

"Hey, how about an Angelic group hug for Edge?" Christina said.

"Yeah!" the Angelic Coalition said.

Then the girls and Edge gathered around for a great, big group hug.

Back at the arena, Alicia Weatherford was in the middle of the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"So, at Wrestlemania, I got beaten by a crazed, psycho Diva named Rochelle Kennedy," Alicia said. "But you know what? I'm not through, not by a long shot. You see, that win was a fluke because I was beating down that bitch as if she deserved it. And then, she came to life and was beating me up and I got pinned 1-2-3. I don't get it. What makes Rochelle Kennedy so strong, so tough that she is unbeatable? Well, personally, I don't know and that is why I am challenging her at Extreme Rules in a match that hasn't been done in three years in a Divas' match: an 'I Quit' match. If Rochelle is tough as she is, then maybe this match will prove that Rochelle cannot take a beating more than five minutes and then she says 'I quit.' And then, I'll finally get the last laugh and so will Rochelle's ex-husband, Dave Batista. So, Rochelle, why don't you come out here and see if you're bold enough to accept my challenge."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

She was wearing a white pinstripe vest-styled halter top with a leatherette belt, black leather miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled.

"So you think beating me in an 'I Quit' match will get you and my husband the last laugh and prove that I'm not tough?" Rochelle said. "Let me tell you something, Alicia. I've been in matches where I proved that I can be tough and take an ass beating. When you were in the WWE five years ago, you haven't been in one match. Then you come back and wanna beat up my friends to show them that you can beat my ass and say that I'm not tough? That was just a warm-up for Wrestlemania…and you lost. I faced you, Cody Rhodes and C.M. Punk in a six-person tag team match along with myself, Rey Mysterio and Randy Orton and you still lost. And you wanna say that I'm not tough and you are? Alicia, I made you quit the WWE five years ago and I will do it again when I face you at Extreme Rules. So yes, I accept your challenge. And if Batista was so smart, he'll probably should just stay because maybe I'll give him a double dose of what John Cena did to him that made him quit the WWE last year because let's be honest, he has no idea of who is the WWE Diva is he married and the WWE Diva who made him sign the divorce papers on Smackdown. And Alicia, you know who I am; I'm the same WWE Diva who loves to give people a beating and one of them will be you because when I'm through with you, you'll be the one saying 'I quit.'"

Then Rochelle and Alicia had an intense staredown as Rochelle smiled and Skye was watching from backstage.

"Oh, Alicia," Skye said, "I don't think you have any idea what you got yourself into."

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison was sitting outside of the balcony of her and Christina's hotel room as she looked at the view of the Empire State Plaza and Pepsi Arena.

Madison was so entranced by the view, she began dozing off and tried not to go to sleep but she did.

_Madison was still sleeping as a hand caressed her face and it woke her up as she looked at the person standing over her._

_"Hi," Alex Riley said as he looked down at Madison._

_Madison didn't say anything as Alex leaned down towards her and caressed Madison's face again as he kissed her passionately. Alex pulled away as he looked at Madison and kissed her again as Madison took of his shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Alex leaned towards Madison as he kissed her neck and Madison was breathing hard as she whispered his name._

Madison immediately woke up startled at the dream she just had and looked around to see an empty balcony.

"Oh, my God, I gotta get to bed now," Madison said to herself.

Then Madison got up from the chair and immediately went inside the hotel room and slid the balcony door closed.


	200. Royalty Savagery

**Wow, this is the first story I'm writing with 200 chapters! If you have noticed why I haven't been updating as of late, I was out of town in Las Vegas. But I'm back now, so please read and review.**

**Chapter 200: Royalty Savagery**

RAW was in London, England and Evan was facing Dolph Ziggler.

At the arena, Madison was peeking through the door of the catering room as she looked at Alex Riley with his back turned and Jasmine walked up to her and saw who Madison was looking at.

"Madison," Jasmine said as Madison was startled. "Why are you looking at Alex Riley?"

"Come here," Madison whispered as she and Jasmine walked far away from the door. "Please promise me you won't freak out."

"It depends."

"Alex Riley has been on my mind as of late. And I should've told you guys this; but last week, I had the strangest dream with Alex."

"What was it?"

"After RAW in Albany, I fell asleep on the balcony of mine and Christina's hotel room. Then without warning, Alex Riley was in front of me and then…he kissed me."

"Get out of here!"

"I'm not kidding. Then almost one thing led to another and then I woke up. I'm literally starting to freak out about this. Why is Alex Riley on my mind?"

"Maybe those instincts that Christina was talking about are starting to kick in."

"And I still have this feeling that something will happen that will bring me and Alex together, but I don't know what it is. I'm literally going to lose my mind."

"Look, just cool off before the show starts, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Madison took a deep breath as she walked away past the catering room not noticing that Alex Riley was looking at Madison the whole time.

Then RAW was on and R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain singing his entrance theme.

_People over there, whassup?_  
_If you feel me, stand up and say whassup?_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_You can get with this or you can get with that_  
_You better come get with this cause this is where it's at_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_

_I be skippin' and jumpin' and leavin' the competition_  
_Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician_  
_I ride that 'til the wheels fall off_  
_And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft_  
_Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple_  
_These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple_  
_Statin my claim to fame_  
_To be one of the baddest-ass to step foot in this game_

_And I haven't even started yet_  
_But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?) Whassup? (Whassup?)_  
_Whassup? (Whassup?)_

"London, make some noise! What's up? Hey I'm gonna tell ya'll what's up. Can I have a little bit of time and get my little thing out right quick? I'm gonna preach the gospel right now. I am very, very happy. You know why I'm happy? I've been down a long road, ya'll. I've been down a road of trials, tribulations, demons, I had problems, y'all. But the problem I got now is I am in line to become the WWE Champion. Hey, now that makes me feel good, I'm happy. I've accomplished a lot. I'm not perfect, but I am the truth. I don't care if it's the Miz, if it's John Cena, I'm walking out that Triple Threat match the WWE Champion, like it or not. And you know what? For you the WWE Universe, you know what I'm gonna do? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm fighting everybody. Look, I'm gonna be the most fighting champion in the history of champions. I'm taking on anybody, anywhere, anytime, anyhow, I don't care, I just wanna fight. I'm gonna show you what champions do, and that, my friend, is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but…..the truth!"

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red plain v-cup mini dress, black tight, black boots and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John had a microphone in his hand as he and R-Truth slapped hands and hugged each other and Skye hugged R-Truth.

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you," John said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" R-Truth said.

"I'm not as happy as I would be if it was me at Extreme Rules but I'm happy for you."

"I'll feel you on that."

"It's cool, last week was a good week for you, you know. Um, you didn't mention though that you got to hang out with Lady Luck, if you know what I mean."

"Lady who? I'm married, I don't hang out with no ladies. What're you talking about? Lady Luck?"

"I'm just saying a lot of things went your way. You know, if Nexus hadn't have to beat up Randy Orton, Miz and Riley hadn't have jumped you and Cena during your match.….."

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I had to fight three people, man."

"You were lucky to get through those three people considering the shape you're in."

"Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute. Hey, hey, hey, hey, I'm in good shape, I'm in the best shape of my life." Then R-Truth was doing a little dance. "I'm in good shape, you know what I'm saying?"

"You know what? Now that you mention that, we got some footage of you in the best shape of your life from last week that you might want to check out."

"What footage?"

Then the video screen shoed footage from last week from the Gauntlet match as R-Truth was leaning in the corner and a water was thrown to the referee. He gave it to R-Truth to drink while John Cena came out.

"Okay, okay, okay," R-Truth said, "I'll admit, man. Fighting three people, anybody would've wanted some water.….."

"It's alright, bro, yeah," John said. "That's a first though, man. If that's the best shape of your life, I'd hate to see you in your worst. But.…"

"Yo..."

"Let me tell you this. No, wait. You are though, you are in really good shape for a smoker."

"Do I look like in good shape for you? Look, am I in good shape, folks?

"I think you look in great shape for an athlete that smokes."

"Okay, you know I've been trying to quit smoking. You're right, I do smoke…"

"Quitting smoking will change your life. It doesn't make you a bad guy that you smoke cigarettes. It doesn't make you a bad guy at all. It might shorten your life a little bit with the cigarettes, but it doesn't make you a bad guy."

"You know what? I know what you're trying to do, John. I know what you're trying to do. Look, y'all, John is trying to get in my head just so I can challenge you to a match and you take my opportunity to become WWE Champion. That's what you're trying to do."

"Alright, you're wrong."

"On what? On what?"

"The WWE Draft is next week. This could be the last time you and I are in the ring together. This could be the last time John Morrison and R-Truth wrestle for your spot at the pay-per-view."

"Look, I'm not prepared to fight, I came out here to celebrate, man."

"We're out here to celebrate, man. This is how we're gonna celebrate. You and I having a great match in front of all these people here tonight. You're a fighting champion, all that stuff, that's what I like about you, man. You're a fighting champion, taking out all comers and starting here tonight. That's why you're the man."

"Check this out, these people here in London do not want to see me and you…" Then the crowd cheered. "Okay, y'all wanna see a fight? Okay, wait a minute, I'll give y'all a fight but I need two things: anybody got a bottle of water? I need a bottle of water. Okay, anybody got a cigarette?"

"You know what? You forgot to ask for the most important thing?"

"What?"

"Luck. Let's get a referee out here."

Then John set the microphone as Skye was telling John if he was absolutely sure about this. John shrugged his shoulders as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and R-Truth circled the ring and locked up as R-Truth twisted John's arm and went behind John as he applied a headlock and R-Truth took down John as he covered for a two count and then R-Truth rolled up John for another two count and then rolled out of the ring and looked for a bottle of water. A stagehand gave R-Truth a bottle of water as R-Truth took a sip and splashed some down as John smiled and R-Truth shouted "What's up?" as he got back in the ring and he & John circled the ring as they locked up and John landed an arm drag and the two men looked at each other as they locked up again.

R-Truth got a headlock takedown into a hold and covered for a two count and John got to his feet as he shoved R-Truth to the ropes and went for a hip-toss but R-Truth rolled up John for a two count and then got an inside cradle for another two count and got another side-headlock takedown into a hold and covered for a two count. John got to his feet as he punched R-Truth in the midsection as he went to shove R-Truth to the ropes but R-Truth twisted John's arm as he whipped him to the ropes and John landed a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as R-Truth landed a spinning heel-kick for a two count.

R-Truth applied a hold stretching John's neck and arm as John got to his feet and landed a jawbreaker and a dropkick for a two count and John went for a suplex but R-Truth blocked and landed a sitout inverted suplex slam for a two count and R-Truth bounced off the ropes as he went for a scissors kick but John moved and went for the Flying Chuck but R-Truth moved. R-Truth went for a springboard off the middle rope but John sidestepped him and landed the Starship Pain.

Skye applauded for R-Truth as the referee raised his arm in the air and Skye got into the ring as she and John looked at R-Truth. John went over to R-Truth, who was sitting at the corner and went to shake his hand but R-Truth shook his head as the two exchanged words. John stepped away and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arm in the air and R-Truth went to leave the ring but he went over to John and pulled him down as John landed on the back of his neck.

Skye covered her mouth as R-Truth went over to the ropes and he was talking to himself as Skye checked on John. As Skye was helping John to his knee, R-Truth charged at him and landed a knee to the head knocking John out of the ring. Skye was shoving R-Truth as R-Truth was sitting down frustrated and Skye was yelling at him telling him what was wrong with him and R-Truth stood up as he shoved Skye to the mat.

R-Truth got out of the ring and John tried to pull himself up against the ringside barrier as R-Truth hit his head into the barrier with another running knee. R-Truth was out of it as he went over to John and grabbed his face as he was being remorseful. R-Truth hugged John and said that he was sorry but that John brought this on himself and R-Truth tried to help John to his feet but then threw John back to the floor.

R-Truth looked at the crowd and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before smashing the plastic bottle onto John's head. Skye was outside the ring as she covered her mouth and R-Truth backed away and continued to try and figure out what he was doing. He then pounded the announcers' table and picked up John again and reiterated that John was the one at fault and landed a jumping reverse STO.

Skye grabbed R-Truth from behind and R-Truth landed a back elbow to Skye's face catching her in the eye and Skye fell to the floor and R-Truth looked at her and back at John. R-Truth was walking around and told them that he was going to have a smoke and someone in the audience handed him a pack of cigarettes.

R-Truth took out a cigarette and picked up a lighter as lit up the cigarette and smoked it. Then he walked back over to John continuing to smoke and R-Truth knelt down over John as he blew smoke in his body and got up as he flicked the lit cigarette at John. And R-Truth then walked away as John came to and stared at him.

Then it was time for the match which was Evan versus Dolph Ziggler.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a one-strap mini dress with the British flag on it, black leather hand warmers, black tights, black boots and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised the peace sign in the air and got back down when…

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you, my business associate, the new and improved Dolph Ziggler!"

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain sporting new brunette hair. Jasmine laughed as Dolph and Vickie walked down the aisle and got in the ring and Vickie taunted Evan as Evan backed away and Jasmine got in Vickie's face as the two women exchanged words. Then the referee escorted Vickie out of the ring as Jasmine got out as well and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph and Evan locked up and Dolph took Evan down as he was clubbing him in the back and grabbed Evan as he whipped him to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline and landed a huracanrana and Evan kicked Dolph in the leg as he went to whip him to the corner but Dolph reversed as Evan landed on the middle ropes. Evan went for a springboard cross body but Dolph hit a dropkick to the chest and Dolph dragged Evan to the middle of the ring as he covered for a two count and Dolph landed a fireman's carry slam and stomped on Evan as he tried to hold him down on the mat and applied a surfboard submission hold and let go.

Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop and grabbed Evan as Evan kicked Dolph and missed a left hand as Dolph tackled him to the mat and went for an elbow drop but Evan moved out of the way and Dolph grabbed Evan as Evan landed a high knee to the face and a spinning heel kick for a two count. Evan went to climb the top turnbuckle but Dolph grabbed him as Evan landed a double foot stomp to the chest and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for the Air-Bourne but Dolph rolled out of the way and Evan landed on his feet as Dolph the Zig-Zag for the win.

Dolph looked down at Evan as Vickie got into the ring and raised Dolph's arm in the air. Then the two left the ring as Jasmine got into the ring and checked on Evan.

A few minutes later, Jasmine walked down the hallway and went inside the infirmary as she saw Skye sitting down with an ice pack to her eye from getting caught with an elbow from R-Truth. Then Skye revealed a black eye as Jasmine gasped a little.

"Just when I thought things were calming down for now," Skye said, "here comes this. I was asking John if he was sure he wanted to face R-Truth for that number one contender spot and he said yeah. I was skeptical and had a bad feeling about that but now, I'm glad that I didn't stop him because now I get to see the real R-Truth."

"I'm sorry, Skye," Jasmine said. "I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's the fact that whenever I hang with people and they pull a 180, I can't trust them anymore. That's just it, I just don't know who to trust."

"You can trust me. Yeah, what R-Truth did, that was wrong. Hitting you in the eye, blowing smoke all over John, yeah, that is enough is piss your boyfriend off. And I know that C.M. Punk has also made you look bad as well, but you know you can trust me, as well as the other members of the Angelic Coalition. We have come too far to stop and we're not giving up. I need you, we need you. You can't let R-Truth lose your trust in people.

Then Skye looked down for a while before looking back up at Jasmine and said,

"You're right, I can't do that. I really don't wanna let you guys down."

"Feel better, okay?"

Then Jasmine left the infirmary as Skye hung her head low and cried.

Later, Michael Cole was in the ring with a red carpet and a rustic, royal desk next to him.

"Please welcome, my trainer, my friend and the man that's going to team with me to defeat Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross at Extreme Rules," Michael said. "Ladies and gentlemen, the All-American-American Jack Swagger."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain holding a Papal robe. Jack walked down the ramp as Michael applauded for him and Jack got into the ring and the two shook hands and hugged each other. Jack then put the robe on Michael's shoulders as Michael walked over to the desk and grabbed a scroll as he handed it to Jack. Jack unrolled the scroll and read,

_"Hear ye! Hear ye! Tonight, the WWE Universe will witness a brave, genuine and caring human being take the next step in his already fable hall of fame career. After tonight, he will not be known as Mr. WrestleMania, but Sir Michael Cole."_

"Tonight, the WWE Universe will witness a first-ever knighting ceremony. And without ado, please welcome your royal majesty, Queen Elizabeth."

Then some royalty music was playing as a fake "Queen Elizabeth" came out from the curtain with two men following her and they walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Michael knelt in front of the "Queen" as she took the microphone and read a prepared statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the "Queen" said, "we are gathered here this evening to celebrate the specimen which is Michael Cole. Michael, do you promise to honor, defend and to uphold the faith of the nobility of the knighthood of the United Kingdom?"

Michael said that he did as Jack picked up a saber from the table and handed it to the "Queen" as she took it and knighted Michael. Suddenly, Michael jumped up and kissed her on the lips and the "Queen" waved and left the ring as Michael grabbed the microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, how about a big round of applause for me? Let's hear it, are we ready?"

Then Michael chanted "Sir Michael Cole," but every time he said it, the crowd finished the chant with "Sucks!"

"By the way," Michael said, "all of you should be silenced because you're now my peasants. And speaking of peasants, you know, now that I'm a really member of the Royal Family, I'm really royalty, I think that we should make a couple of peasants, mainly one good ol' J.R. and Jerry 'the King' Lawler, maybe you peasants should show me some respect and get in this ring and kiss my feet."

Then Jim and Jerry took off their headsets and Jerry got into the ring as Jack immediately attacked him and ran him into the ringpost before throwing Jerry back out of the ring. Jack got out of the ring as he grabbed Jerry and threw him over the security barrier as Michael taunted Jim.

"Come on, J.R.," Michael said, "it's time for you to kiss royalty's feet. Go ahead, take your jacket off. Come on, J.R."

Jim went after Michael as Jack grabbed him from behind.

"Get over here, get over here, kiss this feet right here. Kiss my feet, kiss my feet."

"Go to hell," Jim said.

"Okay, Swagger, make him kiss my feet. Make him do it."

Jack threw Jim down and put him in the Anklelock as Michael shoved Jim's face into his feet as Madison, Jasmine and Shayna came out from the curtain and Michael bailed out of the ring as Madison tackled Jack to the mat and attacked him.

Jasmine and Shayna checked on Jim as Jack immediately bailed out of the ring and Madison grabbed the table and threw at Jack as it missed him. Madison looked at Jack as she grabbed a microphone and said,

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson, Michael Cole. You bring out a fake Queen Elizabeth who knighted you and you kiss her on the lips? That's real classy, but not as classy as your disgusting feet. You can rest assure that the three of us will be in Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler's corner at Extreme Rules and you rest assure that all five of us will kick your ass and Jack Swagger's ass, too."

Then Jack stared at Madison as Madison turned her head at him and Michael got out from the top of his glass box yelling and screaming as referees came out from the curtain and tended to Jerry outside of the ring.

Later after RAW was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room as John handed Skye a cup of tea and sat next to her on the bed.

"I can't even fathom of what happened tonight," Skye said. "It's like this year has been tumultuous for me. My ex-boyfriend attacking you and causing me stress. And now R-Truth attacking you and making me not to trust anybody. I feel like…I don't know."

"Skye," John said as he put his hand on top of Skye's, "I don't want you to blame yourself for what has happened. I mean, C.M. Punk is a whole different story than what happened tonight. R-Truth…I'm not even gonna explain that. I mean, you tried to stop me from doing what I did tonight and I should've listened to you."

"No, I'm glad I didn't stop you because now you and I see who R-Truth really is. I should be happy that you're in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship, but who knows what R-Truth could do now..

Then John wrapped his arm around Skye as Skye put her head on John's shoulder.


	201. Skye Almost Loses It

**Chapter 201: Skye Almost Loses It**

Smackdown was in London, England and on that night, Kofi was facing Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship and Skye, Destiny, Valerie and Christina were teaming up against the Ambernathy Girls.

Skye was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as she looked at her black eye in the mirror which was barely covered in make-up thanks to Shayna.

Skye sighed thinking about the events from last night that she didn't notice Madison walking inside the locker room.

"Hey, Skye," Madison said as Skye looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no," Skye said as Madison sat next to her. "I probably look like crap, don't I?"

"No, absolutely not. You had a bad night. I can totally understand that. What R-Truth did to you and John, yeah. It was wrong and…I'm sorry about that. Jasmine told me everything and we don't want you to feel depressed or anything, especially after going through everything with C.M. Punk and all. I know it's hard to trust people who have hurt you but you know you can trust me and the girls as well. We're all here for you. You have to stay strong."

"Yeah."

"Besides, you, Destiny, Valerie and Christina have a match against the Ambernathy Girls tonight; so, get all of your anger out on those sisters and you can still show that anger towards R-Truth because I know you have some fight in you. Okay?"

Then Skye nodded her head as Madison hugged her.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the 4-on-3 handicap Divas' tag team match which was Skye, Destiny, Valerie and Christina versus the Ambernathy Girls.

The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"This is a 4-on-3 handicap Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing red, peach and black & white French Quarter halter midriff bras, French Quarter pants, black lace hand warmers and their hair curled. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents representing the Angelic Coalition, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye," Tony announced.

Skye was wearing a red triangular midriff top with a keyhole in the bust, red boyshorts, red arm warmers and her hair in a ponytail. Destiny was wearing a red monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a red and blue star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a red and blue star arm warmer, and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a blue halter midriff top, blue boy shorts, black tights and her hair curled.

The four walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Christina went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Destiny got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Valerie went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and lifted her leg to her head before getting into the ring. Christina stood in the middle of the ring as Skye, Destiny and Valerie got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Paris, Gabrielle, Christina, Skye and Destiny left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Valerie and Katrina locked up and Katrina went behind Valerie in a waistlock before she went for a clothesline but Valerie rolled up Katrina for a one count and Valerie grabbed Katrina as Katrina twisted her arm and landed a knee to the midsection and got Valerie in a headlock as she made the tag to Gabrielle and Katrina held onto Valerie as Gabrielle kicked her in the midsection. Gabrielle hit a couple of forearms and was talking trash before Valerie hit a couple of forearms and landed a knee to the midsection and grabbed Gabrielle by her hair as she made the tag to Skye and Valerie held onto Gabrielle as Skye went for a chop to the chest but Gabrielle ducked Skye hit Valerie instead and Skye covered her mouth as Gabrielle rolled up Skye for a one count.

Gabrielle grabbed Skye by her hair as Skye landed a jawbreaker and made the tag to Christina and Christina landed a clothesline and went for a scoop slam but Gabrielle escaped and made the tag to Katrina and Christina landed a drop toe hold and held onto Katrina as she made the tag to Destiny and Christina held onto Katrina as Destiny kicked her in the midsection twice. Then Destiny landed a chop to the chest and a knee and kick to the midsection before she went to whip Katrina to the ropes but Katrina reversed and Destiny held on as she kicked Katrina in the chest and went for a low dropkick but Katrina grabbed her legs and catapulted her into a forearm and Katrina made the tag to Gabrielle as Katrina grabbed Destiny and Gabrielle was kicking her.

Then Gabrielle hit a couple of forearms and kicked Destiny in the head as she made the tag to Paris and Paris landed a scoop slam and a couple of elbow drops to the midsection and a knee drop before she made the tag to Gabrielle and Paris grabbed Destiny as Gabrielle kicked her in the midsection and clubbed her in the back. Gabrielle grabbed Destiny by her hair and took her down and grabbed her as she made the tag to Katrina and Katrina got Destiny in a headlock and clubbed her in the back as Destiny punched Katrina in the midsection and Destiny bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and landed a back elbow to the face and Katrina fell back as Paris made the tag.

Destiny went to make a tag but Paris grabbed her and Destiny kicked her off and Paris went for a clothesline but Destiny ducked and twisted Paris' arm as she dropped her down right on her back for the cover but Gabrielle and Katrina break the count as Christina and Valerie got into the ring and attacked them and tossed them out of the ring. Christina and Valerie got out of the ring as Christina tossed Gabrielle down and back in the ring, Paris landed a couple of right hands and went to whip Destiny to the ropes but Destiny reversed and Paris took Destiny down by her hair and landed a double knee backbreaker and Skye got into the ring as she kicked Paris in the midsection and landed the Sweet Lips and she pulled Destiny over Paris for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye," Tony announced.

Christina, Skye and Valerie got into the ring and Christina helped Destiny to her feet as Skye hugged Valerie and apologized as they raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Katrina pulled Paris out of the ring as Michael Cole was complaining and Christina, Skye, Destiny and Valerie looked at him as they pointed at Michael and Michael continued to talk trash.

Later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Kofi versus Wade Barrett.

Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a navy blue strapless top with a striped, lace up overlay panel, black tight pants, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands along with Shayna and got back down as the Corre's entrance theme played and Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson came out from the curtain. The two men walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they looked at Kofi and the referee tried to hold them back as Ezekiel and Shayna left the ring and the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi ducked a right hand from Wade as he was kicking him in the legs and Wade stumbled to the corner as Kofi was hitting a forearm and Wade shoved Kofi as Kofi hit another forearm and was punching Wade as he landed a European uppercut and Wade was stumbling to the corner as Kofi whipped to the opposite corner and went for a splash but Wade landed a back elbow. Then Wade clubbed Kofi in the back twice and kicked him in the midsection before stomping on him and kicked Kofi in the head and Wade got out of the ring as he pulled Kofi onto the ring apron and clubbed Kofi in the chest and Kofi flipped over and kicked Wade through the ropes.

Kofi got on the ring apron and leaped on the top rope as he landed a cross body and both men were down and Kofi grabbed Wade as he tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Wade rolled out of the ring and Kofi was about to get out of the ring as Wade tripped him and grabbed Kofi as he ran him into the ring steps and tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count. Wade applied a surfboard submission hold and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Wade in the midsection and Wade landed a knee to the midsection as he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi held on and Wade went after him and Kofi low-bridged him sending Wade over the top rope and Kofi got out as he grabbed Wade but Ezekiel charged at Kofi but Kofi moved as Ezekiel hit Wade.

Shayna laughed as Ezekiel couldn't believe it and Kofi grabbed Wade and threw him back in the ring and Wade kicked Kofi in the head before he argued with Ezekiel and Wade told him to go as Ezekiel backed up the ramp looking at Wade and Kofi rolled up Wade in a Small package for a two count. Wade went for a clothesline but Kofi rolled up Wade again for a two count and Kofi landed a few chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop.

Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands and went for Trouble in Paradise kick but Wade ducked and got Kofi on his shoulders as he went for the Wasteland and Kofi got Wade to the corner as he held onto the top rope and sat on the top turnbuckle as Wade went for a right hand but Kofi blocked and landed one of his own. Wade kicked Kofi in the head and grabbed Kofi as Kofi went to roll-up Wade but Wade sat down and grabbed the middle rope for leverage picking up the win.

Shayna was shocked as she got into the ring and argued with the referee about what happened and the referee got out of the ring as he gave Wade the Intercontinental Championship belt. Kofi and Shayna stared at Wade as he walked away and walked up the ramp as he looked back at the two and Shayna shook her head.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was sitting at the bar at the hotel with a drink in her hand and twirled her finger on the top of the glass.

Then Skye felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Edge.

"Hi," Skye said.

"Hey," Edge said. "Looks like you had a tough night."

"Well, if you saw the match, I accidentally hit Valerie. But we're cool; I'm just not myself as of late."

"Yeah, I can still see the black eye you got from R-Truth."

"Well, you haven't had a bad night; at least, you had a kick out of Alberto Del Rio throwing that ridiculous retirement party for you."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you hang in there, okay? I'll see you around."

"You too."

Then Edge walked away as Skye looked down and sighed.


	202. The WWE Draft 2011

**Chapter 202: The WWE Draft 2011**

RAW was in Raleigh, North Carolina and it was the night of the 2011 WWE Draft.

Madison and Christina were walking down the hallway as they went inside the Angelic Coalition to see Jasmine and Shayna looking at some cards.

"Hey, what are you girls looking at?" Madison said.

"You both should take a look," Shayna said as she handed Madison and Christina a couple of envelopes.

Madison and Christina opened them and pulled out some invitations as they were amused.

"Wait a minute," Christina said. "We're invited to the Rock's birthday party this coming Monday?"

"Shut up," Madison said. "You mean the most electrifying man in sports entertainment the Rock? His birthday is May 2nd, right?"

"Yep, and it's in his hometown of Miami, Florida," Jasmine said.

"Oh, my goodness," Christina said. "I can't believe that he would invite the Angelic Coalition to his birthday. I mean, I know this Monday night will be so awesome."

"Yes, and also, next week will be the week that Shay and Kofi are moving to Los Angeles leaving me and Evan alone in Tampa."

"Oh, that's right," Madison said. "You and Kofi are moving to L.A."

"Yes, we have go back home to pack," Shayna said. "At least we'll be in Tampa for Extreme Rules this Sunday."

"Hey, you know what?" Christina said. "With the WWE Draft being tonight, there could be a chance that you and Kofi could move to RAW despite all of the Angelic Coalition being on RAW."

"Maybe."

"Then we could be JazzShay again; although I'm already in a tag team with Skye. But we haven't done much as SkyJazz."

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? Speaking of Skye, has anybody seen her yet?"

"I have spoken to Destiny and she told me that Skye has been a little depressed as of late. I was hoping the rest of Europe trip would make her feel better; but I don't know."

"If it wasn't for R-Truth," Madison said, "Skye would be happy right now that John Morrison is in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship. I guess we'll see how tonight goes because I have a feeling R-Truth will have something to say about his actions last week."

"Yeah, I would love to hear his explanation," Jasmine said.

A little later, RAW was on and the first draft pick was announced as John Cena went to Smackdown, which was a surprise for the Smackdown roster.

Then R-Truth came out from the curtain and pointed around to the crowd.

"Raleigh, North Carolina!" R-Truth said. "Shut up! Don't boo me, you should be booing yourselves. Okay, let me explain this to you, let me break it down for you, okay? The topic of the word today is you. That's what's up, you. You see, they ain't got no home training. I'ma speak to y'all who listen. It's all about you. You see, last week, John Morrison, my friend, my pal…y'all gonna stop with that 'what.' He came out here and challenge me for…as I was saying, he challenged me for my spot in the championship triple threat match at Extreme Rules. Y'all pissing me the hell off. Okay, I ain't gonna let y'all get to me. I'm not. You know what? Why did he challenge me? Because of you. He challenged me because of you. Why did I accept? Because you wanted me to. You wanted me to. I lost because of you. You know what I'm starting to realize? Now y'all got me pissed off. I spent my entire career trying to please and trying to be what you wanted me to be. That ain't got me nowhere, that ain't got me diddly-squat. I come out here rapping and dancing every week just so y'all can dance and rap along with me. And may I add a lot of y'all need to get some rhythm. A lot of y'all be out of tune and off-beat. 'Oh, look at little Jimmy, he's so cute, he's singing 'What's Up' with the Truth. Sing it, little Jimmy. Sing it. What's up, what's up? Oh, little Jimmy." Then R-Truth turned his head looking at nothing as he was saying, "Hey, little Jimmy, am I making you smile singing 'What's Up?' Shut up! Am I making you smile? Yeah, you like singing 'What's up?,' little Jimmy? Okay, little Jimmy, you singing 'What's up?,' is that putting any titles around my waist? I didn't think so little Jimmy; so you can wipe your nose and shut up! You know what? For ten years, I chose you, I chose every last one of y'all. But now, I'm officially giving every last one of y'all the Boot. Sayonara, arrivederci, see you later, bye, peace-out, deuces. Don't boo me, you should be booing yourselves. You know what else? You know what else, Raleigh? Sit down, four-eyes. You know what else? Ten years of frustration and disappointment…when I let that go, y'all, it felt marvelous! And I'm about to be honest with y'all, really. For the first time in my life, the Truth…y'all ain't hear me…the truth has set me free."

Then R-Truth did a little dance as suddenly, John jumped R-Truth from behind and kicked him before punching away at him as some referees came out and separated the two men. The referees were pushing John away as he calmed down for a bit but blew past the referees and tackled R-Truth to the ground. John continued to beat on R-Truth as the referees separated him again and John powered out as he went after R-Truth again and R-Truth rolled away as the referees pulled him back.

Skye was watching the whole thing backstage as she smiled a little and giggled.

"Yeah, serves you right, R-Truth," Skye said.

A little later, Kofi Kingston's music hit to bring out Kingston for a one-on-one match after winning the battle royal. It's Smackdown vs. Raw worth one Draft pick. Sheamus then came out to face Kingston.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a Smackdown t-shirt and black pants.

Kofi raised the Intercontinental Championship belt and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Sheamus walked down the ramp pounding his chest with a smile on his face and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Sheamus locked up as Sheamus got Kofi in the corner and punched him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and hit some knee drops before choking Kofi with his knee and Sheamus grabbed Kofi as he got him between the middle and top rope and clubbed him in the chest twice. Sheamus got onto the ring apron as Kofi backed away and Sheamus leaped back into the ring with a flying shoulder block for a two count and Sheamus grabbed Kofi and landed a clothesline and Sheamus was showing off as he applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet and he was punching Sheamus as Sheamus landed a knee to the midsection.

Sheamus whipped Kofi to the corner and charged at Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way as Sheamus hit shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a nearfall and Sheamus stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped on him and punched away at Sheamus before flipping back down on the mat. Then Sheamus hit a hard lariat clothesline and grabbed Kofi as he went for the High Cross but Kofi escaped as Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick but Kofi ducked as he landed the Trouble in Paradise kick and Sheamus was dazed as Kofi landed another one for the win.

Shayna applauded for Kofi as she got into the ring and raised Kofi's arm in the air along with the referee. showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2010 for Smackdown's draft pick and it revealed to be…Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Shayna applauded for him. Randy raised his arms in the air and a Smackdown shirt was thrown to him as he held it up and put it on before raising his arms in the air again.

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain with Michael Cole following him. Jack and Michael walked down the ramp as they got down and was doing push-ups before they got back up and got into the ring. Jack and Michael were doing a victory lap and then Jim Ross' entrance theme played and he came from the curtain with Madison, Shayna and Jasmine following him.

Madison was wearing a Smackdown t-shirt and black pants and Jasmine was wearing a RAW t-shirts, a black miniskirt, black leather hand warmers and black boots.

The four walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and got into the ring as they looked at Michael and Jack before Jim took off his hat and Madison, Jasmine and Shayna got out of the ring as Jerry "the King" Lawler got on the ring apron and gave Jim encouragement and the referee called for the bell.

Michael was mockingly walking around the ring like it was a sumo match and making fun of Jim as he smacked his belly and was pacing the ring before smacking his belly again like he was playing the drums and went over to Jack as he talked strategy with him before warming up and Michael walked up to Jim and played with his midsection. Michael was dancing around as Jim had his fists up and Jim swung at Michael and missed as Michael got out of the ring and asked for Jim's cowboy hat and Michael put the hat on and paraded around the ring happy with himself and got back in the ring as he dropped Jim's hat and stomped on it.

The girls shook their heads as Jim and Michael once again circled around the ring and then Jack got off the ring apron and grabbed a towel as he was wiping Michael with it and Michael got down on the mat and did a push-up before going back up and then he and Jim finally locked up and Jim grabbed Michael's straps as he shoved him down to the mat. Michael demanded a time-out as Jack pulled out a stool and Michael sat down to take a breather as Jack was wiping Michael with the towel and handed him a bottle of water as Michael was yelling and complaining and took a sip of water and Jack got out of the ring

Michael looked at Jim and the two locked up again as Michael went for a scoop slam but Jim fell on top of Michael and was hitting right hands as Michael pushed Jim away and got out of the ring as he checked his mouth and Jerry grabbed Michael and tossed him back into the ring as Jim was hitting more right hand blows as Jack attacked Jerry from behind and rammed him into the ringpost and into the security barrier.

Jack then into the ring and pushed Jim off of Michael and stomped on him as Madison got into the ring and she & Jack had a staredown as Madison cracked her knuckles. Jack got in Madison's face and then shoved her as Madison kicked Jack in the groin and landed a forearm sending Jack to the mat. Madison looked at Michael, who was bleeding from his lip and mouth, and removed Jim's belt from his pants as she walked over to Michael as Michael was begging for mercy. Jack was about to attack from Madison from behind as Jerry ran back into the ring and hit a right hand and clotheslined Jack over the top rope.

Jerry smiled at Madison as Michael tried to run out of the ring but Madison grabbed his foot and Jerry tapped Madison on her shoulder as he asked her for the belt. Madison gladly handed it to Jerry as she applied an ankle lock and Jerry was whipping Michael before Michael slipped out of the hold and got out of the ring. Jasmine and Shayna got out of the ring to check on Jim as Michael scurried away where he joined Jack outside of the ring and the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager. Josh Matthews went up to the podium and said,

"The anonymous RAW General Manager sent an email and says and I quote…,"

_"This Sunday at Extreme Rules, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler versus Sir Michael Cole and Jack Swagger will be a tag team country whipping match."_

Jim nodded his approval at that as Jerry then clutched the belt as Jim made a fist to show he's ready to take it to Michael and Jack. The Angelic Coalition girls smiled as Jim wiped some blood off his cheek and Madison took the belt from Jerry and whipped it at the top rope.

The WWE Draft was eventful as it was big for the draft picks: Mark Henry and Sin Cara were drafted to Smackdown and Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Alberto Del Rio were drafted to RAW along with John Cena was traded back to RAW after being traded to Smackdown earlier.

Skye was pacing back and forth in the hallway as Rochelle walked up to her.

"Hey, Skye," Rochelle said putting her hand on Skye's shoulder and Skye turned her head. "How are you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Skye said. "I don't know whether I should smile or not since John got his licks in kicking R-Truth's ass. I am very disgusted with R-Truth with all the crap he's been saying lately. Like, who the hell is little Jimmy? And yeah, you've been here ten years and believe me, your hard work has paid off since you've been the United States Champion. I think he has forgotten about that."

"Yeah, 'little Jimmy singing "What's up?," is that putting any titles around my waist?' Oh, yeah, he has definitely forgotten that he was United States Champion. Well, I know one thing for sure, John is extremely pissed and I know he ain't gonna take this lying down."

"No. And what about you? I mean, Rey Mysterio is going back to RAW and you're gonna be facing Alicia Weatherford in an 'I Quit' match at Extreme Rules? How are you gonna handle that?"

"Look, Alicia Weatherford, I can handle her. Rey's been my best friend since I came into the WWE and we've been through a lot together. If this is how it's gonna be, then this is how it's gonna be. I mean, it won't be the same with me possibly still on Smackdown and Rey on RAW. But I know that Rey can handle anything, I've been there."

"Maybe you can handle Cody Rhodes as well with the way he's been acting lately."

"Oh, yeah, I can handle him. Hey, feel better, okay? You got a match against the Ambernathy Girls at Extreme Rules this Sunday and the Angelic Coalition would want to be ready. Don't let R-Truth get to you."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle and Skye went their separate ways.


	203. Extreme Rules 2

**Chapter 203: Extreme Rules 2**

Extreme Rules was in Tampa, Florida and after the WWE Draft, it was now known that Kofi, Shayna and Madison were drafted back to RAW and Christina was drafted back to Smackdown along with the Ambernathy Girls.

The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room looking for dresses to wear for the Rock's birthday tomorrow night on RAW and Skye was in the bathroom washing her face.

Skye has been a little stressed out since R-Truth attacked John and Skye was trying to very hard to maintain her sanity.

Skye then wiped her face with a towel and came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said holding up a dress. "What do you think of this? Should I wear this to the Rock's birthday party tomorrow night?"

Jasmine was holding a pink tie-neck halter top with a pleated front and ruched mid-section and a black pleated miniskirt

"It looks nice," Skye said nodding her head.

"Are you okay?" Christina said. "You don't look so well."

"I'm okay. I just…I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Here, sit down," Destiny said as she led Skye to the couch and sat her down.

"Here, drink this," Madison said as she handed Skye a bottle of water.

"Skye, we're all here for you," Valerie said as she kneeled down in front of you. "We all know that R-Truth is causing you stress but you can't let him get to you. He's just mad because he's not in the triple threat match for the WWE Championship."

"It's more than that, Val," Skye said. "He's so mad and angry and I believe has gone completely insane."

"Let him act like that," Shayna said. "It's not gonna make him become WWE Champion. He has to take responsibility for his actions, not John Morrison."

"Maybe if I had stopped John that night, then none of this would've happened."

"But you said it yourself," Madison said, "you know who R-Truth really is. That's why you didn't stop John."

Then Skye sighed as she hung her head low.

"Look, Skye," Destiny said. "If this is becoming too much, maybe you should take a break from the WWE. You don't need to be around with R-Truth causing a ruckus or he'll hurt you again."

"You know what?" Skye said. "You're right. Maybe that's what I'll do; but I'm not taking a break from Scene 42 since we have our album coming out next month and I'm gonna be on track with that. I don't wanna let you guys down."

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best," Christina said patting Skye on the back.

A little later, Extreme Rules was on and it was time for the United States Championship match which was Kofi versus Sheamus.

On Smackdown last Friday, Kofi was supposed to face Sheamus, but Sheamus attacked by Kofi and the match never happened which led to the United States Championship match that Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long made which didn't sit well with Sheamus.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a brown strapless mini dress with a serpentine detail encrusted with rhinestones connected to the neckline to the bust and a cutout midsection, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Sheamus walked down the ramp pounding his chest with a smile on his face and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air as Shayna left the ring and the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi immediately kicked Sheamus as Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back and Kofi was punching Sheamus in the midsection and kicking him sending him to the corner as Sheamus got Kofi in the corner and missed a right hand as Kofi was kicking away at Sheamus and Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back and kicked Kofi in the head. Sheamus grabbed Kofi as he went for a clothesline but Kofi ducked and took down Sheamus as he punched away at him and Kofi rolled out of the ring as he went under the ring and pulled out a table and Kofi was about to set it up as Sheamus jumped him from behind and ran Kofi into the security wall and slid the table back underneath the ring.

Sheamus kicked Kofi in the head and he went under the ring and pulled out a table and Kofi jumped Sheamus from behind before kicking and stomping on him and Kofi set up the table before he clubbed Sheamus in the back and landed a European uppercut and hit Sheamus' head on the table before Kofi placed him there. Then Kofi got on the ring apron as Sheamus rolled off the table and Kofi chased after him as he clubbed Sheamus in the back and Sheamus kicked Kofi in the midsection and ran him into the security wall and Sheamus went under the ring and pulled out another table and he clubbed Kofi in the back.

Sheamus grabbed Kofi as he went for a powerbomb through the table but Kofi escaped and punched Sheamus in the midsection and Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back before rolling him into the ring and Sheamus got on the ring apron as Kofi hit a couple of shoulder tackles and Sheamus held onto the top rope almost being knocked to the table. Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed a big springboard shouldertackle and clubbed Kofi in the back before hitting a couple knee drops and Sheamus took a breather as he got out of the ring and went under the ring and pulled out a table and Kofi grabbed Sheamus by his hair as Sheamus got on the ring apron and punched Kofi in the midsection.

Sheamus yanked Kofi throat-first onto the top rope and grabbed the table as he hit Kofi with it and Shayna covered her mouth as Sheamus tossed the table on top of Kofi and Sheamus got back in the ring as he picked up the table and dropped it on Kofi twice and stood on the table with Kofi under it as he was pounding his chest showing off. Sheamus set up the table in the corner and grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the table and grabbed Kofi as Sheamus went for a running powerslam but Kofi escaped as he rolled up Sheamus and landed a double foot stomp and Sheamus was crawling up the table as Kofi kicked him in the midsection and hit his head on the table.

Sheamus was on the table as Kofi went after Sheamus but Sheamus moved out of the way as Kofi leaped on the middle ropes and Sheamus clubbed Kofi in the back and grabbed him as he went for the High Cross but Kofi escaped and Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick but Kofi ducked as Sheamus got caught on the top rope. Kofi kicked Sheamus in the back of the leg and got on the ring apron as he went for a suplex but Sheamus blocked as he punched Kofi in the midsection and landed a head butt before he landed the Brogue Kick knocked Kofi off the ring apron over the table to the floor and Shayna breathed a sigh of relief.

Sheamus got out of the ring as he grabbed a table and tossed it at Kofi and flipped the table off of Kofi as he grabbed him by his hair and tossed him back into the ring as Sheamus grabbed the table from the corner and set it up on the mat and Sheamus grabbed Kofi and placed him on the top rope as he hit a couple of right hands. Then Sheamus climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a backpack-maneuver but Kofi was pounding Sheamus in the chest and Sheamus stumbled to the mat and clubbed Kofi in the head knocking him to the mat and Sheamus grabbed Kofi as he got on the ring apron and went for a suplex through a table over the top rope but Kofi blocked as he punched Sheamus in the midsection.

Then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick knocking Sheamus off the ring apron and Sheamus was recovering on the table and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a splash onto Sheamus through the table for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she ran over to Kofi and hugged him and the referee along with Shayna helped up Kofi as the referee gave Kofi the United States Championship belt and raised his arms in the air as Shayna applauded for Kofi.

Then Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as Kofi raised the title belt in the air and Shayna jumped in Kofi's arms as she hugged him. Then Shayna pulled away as she kissed Kofi and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air again and clapped his hands. Then Kofi got back down as he and Shayna got on the ring apron and Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air and clapped her hands along with him.

A few minutes later, Kofi and Shayna came out from the entrance to the arena.

"Baby, are you okay?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Kofi said.

"Kofi, Kofi, Kofi, I am so proud of you as always." Then Shayna hugged Kofi. "You never give up and I knew you was gonna get a title soon. You without a title never lasts a long time and we are going back to RAW on a high note."

"Yep, tomorrow night, we're gonna be riding high and the Rock's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, I could've picked a better night than that."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other passionately.

Then it was time for 4-on-3 swimsuit handicap Divas' Hog Pen match and the Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a 4-on-3 swimsuit handicap Hog Pen match," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The sisters were wearing simple red, pink, and blue t-shirts, denim jeans, and their hair in pigtails. The sisters walked down the ramp and then stepped down to the hog pen as they tried to cover their noses. Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents representing the Angelic Coalition, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye," Tony announced.

Skye was wearing a red sequined bikini and her hair in ponytails. Destiny was wearing a blue and white striped bikini and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a patriotic swimsuit and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a blue halter bikini top, blue boy shorts and her hair curled.

The girls walked down the ramp and then stepped down to the hog pen as they exchanged words with the Ambernathy Girls and Valerie walked inside the mud pen as the referee called for the bell.

The Ambernathy Girls were talking to see who would get in the hog pen and Paris agreed as she got in the hog pen looking disgusted as she and Valerie locked up and the two were fighting all over the mud and Valerie was hitting some right hands and picked up some mud and smeared it all over Paris' face. Then Paris grabbed some mud and smeared it on Valerie's face as she tossed her down and bounced her head a few times before grabbing her and landed a suplex for a two count and Paris clubbed Valerie in the back and stomped on her before she made the tag to Katrina and Katrina grabbed Valerie but Valerie got a back elbow and threw Katrina in the pig pen as she laughed.

Katrina backed away as she screamed and jumped out of the pen and made the tag to Gabrielle as Gabrielle reluctantly got into the ring as Valerie rolled up Gabrielle for a two count and Valerie dragged Gabrielle as she made the tag to Destiny and Valerie held onto Gabrielle as Destiny was clubbing Gabrielle in the back and driven her face in the mud and Destiny whipped Gabrielle to the pen wall and tossed her down into the mud. Destiny made the tag to Skye and Skye stepped on Gabrielle's head planting her face in the mud and sat on her as Skye spanked her and Skye grabbed Gabrielle as she slapped her in the face and kicked her in the midsection as Paris made a tag and Skye kicked Paris in the midsection knocking her into Gabrielle as Gabrielle fell into the pig pen and screamed.

Then Paris looked at Gabrielle and Skye tossed Paris into the pig pen and the sisters screamed as Christina grabbed a bucket of slop and threw at them and Katrina tried not to laugh as her sisters were crying and Paris got out of the pig pen as Skye made the tag to Christina and Christina covered her nose as she kicked Paris in the midsection and landed a scoop slam. Then Gabrielle got out of the pig pen as Christina landed a clothesline and Christina looked at Katrina as Katrina shook her head and Destiny & Skye snuck behind her and tossed her in the mud pen and Christina landed a DDT and piled the sisters on top of each other as Christina covered for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis, Destiny, Valerie Montana and Skye," Tony announced.

Then the referee raised Christina's arm in the air as the rest high-fived each other and Christina left the hog pen and the girls hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air. The Ambernathy Girls were disgusted and crying as Christina, Destiny, Valerie and Skye laughed at them and the girls immediately went to the back.

Then it was time for the Country Whipping match and Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain with Michael Cole following him wearing bubble wrap. Jack and Michael walked down the ramp as they got down and was doing push-ups before they got back up and got into the ring. Jack and Michael were doing a victory lap and Michael asked for a microphone.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael said. "You know, people been asking me all week long if I am scared of a county whipping match against good 'ol J.R. Jim Ross and Jerry 'the King' Lawler and three mindless women who call themselves the Angelic Coalition? Let me explain something to you, people. I am an award-winning journalist. I covered Waco, I spent nine months in Yugoslavia covering the war, I have seen atrocities that would make all of you shake in your foundation. So if the you think that I'm scared of a couple of hicks one in a cowboy hat and one in a fake crown and the three grizzly bears, then you're sorely mistaken. Because when I and the All-American-American Jack Swagger beat Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross like a couple of government mules, well, they can stay right here in Florida because like the rest of you, they're old, useless, incontinent retirees.".

Then Jim Ross' entrance theme played and he came from the curtain with Madison, Shayna and Jasmine following him.

Madison was wearing a black and white marble print halter top, black leather pants and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a red and black lace mini dress, black leather hand warmers, black boots and her hair curled.

Jim was holding onto his strap ready for a fight as Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. The five walked down the ramp and Jerry got into the ring as he, Jim and the girls looked at Michael and Jack before Michael got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jerry and Jack circled the ring swiping the straps at each other and Jim whipped Jack from the behind and the girls laughed as Jack turned around and looked at Jim as Jerry whipped Jack from behind and kept whipping him all over the ring until Jack made the tag to Michael and Jerry smiled as Michael got into the ring and was twirling his strap as Jerry whipped him to no avail. Michael mocking Jim the same way he did Monday night as Jim whipped him to no avail also and Michael was taunting Jerry before Jerry hit a right hand and unwrapped a few pieces of the bubble wrap before Michael scampered over to make a tag to Jack and bailed out of the ring and Jack cornered Jerry and landed a shoulder tackle and punched Jerry in the midsection before whipping him in the back with the strap.

Then Jack tied the strap onto Jerry's hand to the middle rope as Michael grabbed Jerry's strap and Jack stomped on Jerry and was whipping Jerry before he made the tag to Michael and Michael gleefully smacked Jerry with his strap and was taunting Jim as Jim tried to whip Michael and Michael whipped Jerry again as he made the tag back to Jack. Jack was taunting Jerry as he whipped him and released Jerry from the strap as Jack whipped Jerry to the corner hard and dragged him to the middle of the ring as he stomped on him and Jack went for the corner slingshot splash but Jerry moved out of the way as he was hitting a couple of left jabs sending Jack to the corner.

Then Jerry was hitting some right hands as Michael snuck in the ring and whipped Jerry from behind but to no avail and Jerry slowly turned around and backed Michael to the corner as he got his hands on him but Jack landed a chop block and dragged Jerry to the middle of the ring as he applied the ankle lock. Then Jim was whipping Jack with his strap and Jack walked towards Jim as Jim tried to whip him again but Jack backed away and Jerry punched Jack in the midsection and landed a DDT and then Jerry made the tag to Jim and Jim whipped Jack before applying the anklelock. Jack tried to fight out of it and then launched across the ring to make the tag to Michael.

Michael didn't want to get in the ring as Jim swatted his strap at Michael but Michael ducked and Jim grabbed Michael and tossed him into the ring and was hitting Michael's head onto the turnbuckle before warming up and Michael got up and ran through Michael as he held up his strap and whipped Michael as Jack got on the ring apron and Jim swatted his strap at him as Jack fell off the ring apron. Jack got into the ring apron as he grabbed Jim and Jim then low-blowed Jack before whipping him and Michael rolled up Jim as Madison got into the ring and kicked Michael in the head and got him on her shoulder as she landed her running power slam and pulled Jim on top of Michael as he covered for the three count.

Then Jerry, Jasmine and Shayna got into the ring as Madison helped up Jim and all five raised each other's arm in the air. Then Jack pulled Michael out of the ring and got him over his shoulder as he walked away and the girls waved goodbye as Jack pointed at everyone in the ring. Jim shook Madison's hand as Jack set down Michael on the floor and Michael was a little dazed as Jerry smiled whipping his strap.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' "I Quit" match which was Rochelle versus Alicia Weatherford.

Alicia Weatherford's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' 'I Quit' match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Alicia Weatherford."

Alicia was wearing a black camisole top with rows of ruffles in the front, black leather pants, black leather gloves and her hair curled. Alicia walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she smiled and posed in the middle of the ring as Rochelle's entrance theme played next and she came from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black leather jacket with the Harley Davidson logo on the back, a black leather short jumpsuit with a hole in the bust & back, black leather hand warmers and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the ramp and went around the ring slapping the hands of the fans and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and looked at Alicia as she slowly took off her leather jacket and threw it out of the ring. Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as she and Alicia had an intense staredown and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Alicia got into each other's faces and exchanged words as Rochelle shoved Alicia and kicked her in the midsection before jumping on her with a guillotine chokehold and Alicia got on her knees before getting back up and Rochelle landed knees to the face as she released the hold and bounced off the ropes as she went for a cross body but Alicia held on and landed a backbreaker twice and applying a bow and arrow submission. Alicia was shouting at Rochelle to say "I Quit" and Alicia clubbed Rochelle in the midsection as Rochelle was hitting a couple of knees to the head and grabbed Alicia by her hair but Alicia shoved her off and whipped Rochelle to the corner before hitting a couple of elbows to the back and then ran into a back elbow and Rochelle landed a forearm.

Rochelle climbed the top turnbuckle and grabbed Alicia by her hair as she landed a flying face buster and applied a Texas cloverleaf submission hold with an armlock as Alicia was pulling herself and Rochelle out of the ring and Rochelle grabbed Alicia and tossed her back into the ring and then Alicia rammed Rochelle to the corner and placed her on the top turnbuckle. Alicia pulled Rochelle down by her hair and got her between the top and middle rope as she choked her and then Alicia got Rochelle on her shoulder as she applied a backbreaker submission and she flipped Rochelle over off of her shoulder before applying an armbar submission hold.

Alicia demanded the referee to ask Rochelle if she quits and Rochelle said no as Alicia grabbed Rochelle by her hair and slammed her down twice and Alicia grabbed Rochelle again as Rochelle was hitting a couple of back elbows and went to whip Alicia to the corner but Alicia reversed and Rochelle floated onto Alicia's shoulders. Alicia grabbed Rochelle by her legs and went for a wheelbarrow slam but Rochelle did a reversal roll underneath Alicia's legs and send her face-first into the second corner turnbuckle and kicked Alicia sending her shoulder-first onto the ringpost and stretched Alicia's arm on the middle rope before kicking it.

Then Rochelle stretched Alicia's arm on the top rope before kicking it and grabbed Alicia as she landed an armbar faceplant and Rochelle grabbed Alicia as Alicia landed a back elbow and shoved Rochelle to the ropes and went for a tilt-a-whirl slam but Rochelle countered into a Fujiwara armbar submission as Alicia wouldn't quit. Then Rochelle switched over to a Cross Armbreaker as Alicia still wouldn't give up and then she lifted Rochelle up and slammed her down with one arm and both women were down as Rochelle rolled out of the ring and Alicia followed as she grabbed the ring steps and was going to hit Rochelle with it but Rochelle popped up and landed a dropkick to the face and sending Alicia's head into the bottom ring steps.

Alicia was bleeding from the mouth as Rochelle looked at Alicia with intensity as she grabbed the ring steps and slammed it down on Alicia's knee several times and grabbed Alicia as she hit her head on the ring steps and then Rochelle tossed Alicia back into the ring and applied a Texas cloverleaf submission hold with an armlock. Alicia was screaming trying desperately to fight out of it but her knee was giving out as the referee asked her if she wanted to quit and Alicia said loudly, "I quit!"

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was on her knees catching her breath as she slowly got up as the referee raised her arm in the air. Rochelle looked down at Alicia and she left the ring as Rochelle was holding onto her back and as she reached the top of the ramp, Rochelle turned around and looked at Alicia who was staring at her. Rochelle mouthed the words, "It's over" and raised her arm in the air and she walked to the back.

As Rochelle was coming out from the entrance to the arena, she was greeted by cheers from Nicole, Buffy, Delancey and Skye.

"Well, it looks like you finally got Alicia out of your hair," Nicole said.

"Yeah, but now you, Buffy and Delancey have to deal with her on RAW now," Rochelle said.

"Hey, three against one is no problem for us," Delancey said. "We got her."

"Yep," Buffy said.

"Well, it looks like my ex-husband has wasted his time trying to get back at me," Rochelle said. "He don't know me like he used to."

"No, he doesn't," Skye said. "You showed him that you're not the Diva to mess with and now you have a real man who knows what kind of woman you are."

"I just hope Braden can handle it," Buffy said.

"Hey, Braden loves me for me," Rochelle said. "If he didn't like what I was doing, he wouldn't have been with me and engaged to me. I gotta catch up with Rey. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Skye said.

Then Rochelle walked as Skye left as well to catch up with John.

Then it was time for the steel cage triple threat match for the WWE Championship which was John versus John Cena versus the Miz.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a green snake print tie-back neck halter dress with a crossover bust and a cut-out on the side and her hair was let down.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as John took off his leather coat and got into the steel cage. John got on the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of the cage as he raised his arm in the air and got back down as John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black and white striped tube top, black leather pants and her hair curled.

John and Nicole walked down the ramp and John looked at the steel cage as he took off his Persevere baseball cap and put it on a little girl and took off his Persevere t-shirt and gave that to a little boy before he got inside the steel cage. Then John raised his arms in the air and then the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his WWE Championship belt in the air and walked down the ramp as he took off his coat and got inside the steel cage as raised his title belt in the air and gave it to the referee as he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Miz tried to climb out of the cage but Cena and John quickly grabbed him and was hitting right hands and punches and the two whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a double flapjack and John rolled up Cena for a two count and John ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed an arm drag and a dropkick. Then John bounced off the ropes and landed a leg lariat and Miz hit a clothesline as he grabbed John & Cena and ran both of them into the cage wall twice and Miz went to ran Cena into the cal wall again but Cena blocked and hit a back elbow and a punch to the midsection before he whipped Miz to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and landed a suplex.

Then John grabbed Cena as he landed a Russian legsweep for a two count and Miz was climbing as John saw it and grabbed Miz's leg and clubbed him in the back as Miz hangs on and John climbed the cage as he landed a back elbow and kicked Miz in the back and tossed Miz down on the mat and Miz yanked John throat-first on the top rope. Miz turned around as Cena got him on his shoulders and Miz hung onto the top rope as he began climbing the cage and Cena climbed the cage as he punched Miz and Miz punched back and Miz was hitting right hands as the two men were walking the top rope and Cena punched Miz in the midsection and was clubbing him in the back before landing a bulldog slam.

All three men were down as John and Cena got up and Cena ducked a clothesline as John bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and ducked a right hand as he landed a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and Miz then grabbed Cena from behind with the Skull Crushing Finale and John quickly climbed the cage as Miz quickly pulled him back inside the cage. Then Miz was trying to escape the cage but John held onto his leg and John leaped onto the top of the cage and he & Miz were trading punches and Miz was trying to escape the cage and John held onto Miz as he tried to pull him back into the cage and Cena climbed the cage as he grabbed Miz and he & John landed a double suplex.

All three men were down again for a while and John got up as he climbed the cage and tried to escaped as Cena climbed the cage and grabbed John's leg pulling him back into the cage and John was punching Cena as the two men were on the top rope and John was hitting a couple of back elbows knocking Cena to the mat. Then John leaped to the other side of the cage and went to hit the Flying Chuck kick on Cena but got Miz instead and landed a belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster for a two count and Miz began to climb the cage as John clubbed him in the back and grabbed Miz as he hit his head on the turnbuckle.

Then John began to climb the cage as Miz got up and grabbed John as he got him on his shoulders as John tried to hold onto and Miz tossed John onto the cage wall and John was between the cage and the ropes and Miz backed away as he landed a running kick to the head and Miz ran into a drop toe hold from Cena as Cena applied the STFU. Miz was crawling towards the cage door as it was opened and Miz was halfway out as Cena grabbed his leg and pulled Miz back in as John went over Miz as he tried to escape the cage out the door and Miz grabbed his leg as he pulled Cena back inside the cage and Cena kicked Miz off and landed a knee to the midsection and hit a fisherman suplex.

Then John went for a right hand but Cena blocked and hit a couple of hands and whipped John to the ropes and John suddenly flew onto the cage and was climbing it as Cena climbed next to him and the two men were at the top as they trading punches and Miz was trying to escape the cage through the door and John then dangled off the edge of the cage and kicked the door onto Miz's head. Then John was on the cage door as he was hitting Cena and suddenly, he crotched himself on the cage door as Skye covered her mouth and Miz dragged John back inside the cage through the cage door as John tried to hold on and John kicked Miz off as Cena leaped towards John and landed a monkey flip for a two count

Miz kicked Cena in the leg and landed a DDT for a two count and Miz bounced off the ropes as he kicked Cena in the head three times and Miz got Cena on the cage wall choking him with his knee and John climbed the cage and Miz ran across the ring as he climbed the cage and grabbed John as John was hanging and Miz pulled John to the rope. The two men were trading punches as John got himself back into the cage and grabbed Miz as Miz was punching John in the head and Miz tried to escape the cage as John dragged him back inside the cage and hit Miz's head on the cage wall and Miz fell on the mat.

John began to climb the cage again and Cena climbed the cage next to him as he grabbed John by his leg and John then flung Cena down and Cena & Miz stood next to each other and John was at the top of the cage as he landed the Starship Pain and all three men were down and John began crawling out of the cage but R-Truth showed up and scared away the referee before landed a knee to John's head to the steel ring steps. Then R-Truth got inside the cage and closed the door as he was beating up John as Skye got into the cage before Nicole tried to stop her and Skye jumped on R-Truth trying to rake his eyes with her nails and R-Truth flipped Skye on her back as Nicole got into the ring to check on Skye and R-Truth looked back and forth at the two women and John before he bounced off the ropes and landed a bicycle kick on John.

Then R-Truth muttered to himself as he grabbed John and landed a jumping reverse STO and Nicole quickly pulled Skye out of the cage as R-Truth climbed the cage and over before dropping down on the floor and R-Truth was muttering to himself again as all three men were down and Miz was first to recover as he began climbing the cage. Then Cena recovered as he climbed the cage and grabbed Miz as Miz was hitting Cena and Cena went to the top as he pulled Miz atop the cage and he & Cena were trading blows and Miz then fell back inside the cage as Cena was hanging trying to escape and Miz pulled Cena back inside the cage.

Miz was punching Cena and went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Cena blocked as he landed a back elbow and got Miz on his shoulders as he landed the Attitude Adjustment from the top turnbuckle for the win and Cena is the new WWE champion.

Nicole got inside the cage and hugged John as she helped him up and the referee gave him the WWE Championship and raised his arm in the air along with Nicole. Then John raised the title belt in the air and hugged Nicole as John climbed the top turnbuckle to the top as he raised the WWE Championship belt in the air and saluted to the crowd.

The Miz's five-month WWE Championship reign finally came to an end but what was even better to end Extreme Rules was that John Cena made an announcement to the WWE Universe that terrorist Osama Bin Laden was found and assassinated, a victory for the United States of America.

Things were about to take an even better turn in the weeks to come, starting with the Rock's birthday on RAW.


	204. The Rock's Birthday

**Chapter 204: The Rock's Birthday**

RAW was in Miami, Florida, the hometown of the Rock who was celebrating his birthday with a huge celebration and Kofi was teaming up with Rey Mysterio against Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre.

Nicole was walking down the hallway of the hotel room and approached a hotel room as she knocked on the door. A minute later, John opened the door.

"Hey, John," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole, what's up?" John asked.

"Um, I came by to see Skye and make sure if she was okay. I've noticed how depressed she was the last couple weeks and after last night…"

"She's…" Then John turned his head to see Skye still sleeping. "She's had trouble sleeping and everything. I don't know, I think maybe I should call her dad. Maybe he can help her through this."

"Yeah."

"She's also talked about taking a break from all this and then I thought, 'That might help her as well.' I don't wanna see Skye falling out and I know she also has panic attacks and that hasn't happened yet."

"I'm surprised. Well, as you may have known, today is the Rock's birthday and I wanted to ask you that maybe I can take Skye to the party early to help her clear her mind about this."

"Are you sure your husband is okay with this?"

"Well, I know he and the Rock have scores to settle; but I told him about Skye and he understands."

"Okay, that might work."

"Thanks a lot. Well, I better go and when Skye wakes up, tell her I came by."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Nicole."

"No problem."

Then Nicole walked away as John closed the door.

John looked at Skye in the bed unaware that she was awake and heard the conversation between John and Nicole. Skye definitely looked like she had trouble sleeping and in her mind, she agreed to go along with Nicole to the Rock's birthday party.

Later at the arena before RAW came on, Madison was walking down the hallway with a few people around and then Madison bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Madison said.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Alex Riley said as he looked at Madison.

"Actually, no, I'm not."

Then Madison started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Madison, hold up," Alex said.

"What?" Madison said.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you don't wanna stop and talk to me?"

"Maybe it's because I've been telling you over and over that I don't. And you know what? I'm glad you weren't around for the steel cage match last night because you didn't help the Miz cheat to retain the WWE Championship like you've done over and over. That's what you're capable of. And I can't even believe that the Miz is facing John Cena for the WWE Championship tonight on a night like the Rock's birthday because that is what this is all about. I've been in such good mood since last night that now, I wanna join my friends in celebrating the Rock's birthday. So why don't you go find the Miz so he'll have a shoulder to cry on and leave me alone, Alex!"

Then Madison walked away as Alex sighed.

Madison continued walking down the hallway as she reached the Rock's birthday and it was filled with some of the RAW and Smackdown superstars and Divas and nice decorations. Everyone seems to have a good time and Madison spotted Jasmine and Evan as she walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," Madison said.

"Hey, Madison," Jasmine and Evan said.

"Nice party, isn't it? It looks like everyone is having a good time."

"Hey, when you have the most electrifying man in sports-entertainment on RAW," Jasmine said, "it's always a good time. In fact, he will be here shortly."

"Awesome."

"So, where's Skye?" Evan said. "I thought she was coming as well."

Madison was about to respond when she saw Skye and Nicole walk inside the party.

Skye was wearing a black tie-back halter v-neckline mini dress with ruffles at the front, a jeweled detail on the strap centered and glittering buckle in the back and her hair curled.

"Wow, she looks great," Evan said.

"Yeah, I almost had to fight her to wear that dress," Madison said.

"I just hope this party can bring her spirits up," Jasmine said.

"Me, too," Evan said as he put his hand on Jasmine's.

The party was flowing easily before the Rock made his appearance on RAW and talked about the assassination of Osama Bin Laden, growing up in Miami and going into the WWE when….

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said from his glass box. "I have just received an email from the anonymous RAW General Manager on my iPad. And I quote.….."

_"I feel, Rock, that this is….."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Rock said, "Michael Cole, the Rock can't hear you. Tell you what, you have the nerve, the gall to interrupt the Rock on his birthday. Well, why don't you show some decency, show some class. If you want to read a message, then why don't you come on in here and read it to the Rock's face."

"Uh, Rock, I decline. I think I'll stay right here. But if I could continue...and I quote…...

_"I feel that.…."_

"Okay well, I see. Well, Michael Cole, if you're scared of the Rock, then the Rock understands that. But the truth is, you didn't seem scared at Wrestlemania and at Extreme Rules, so you must consider yourself some sort of tough guy. Okay, well, you can be a tough guy or you could be the voice of the WWE and come on in here and read your message to the Rock's face. Or so you could either be a man, come on in here and read it to my face or you could sit in your little glass box looking like a drunk hobbit, jackbag bitch."

"You know what, Rock? I don't even know what jackbag means. But I'll tell you this: Michael Cole isn't scared of anything. You know, I'm not the same person you used to know. I'm not that kid that you used to throw t-shirts on his head and embarrass and humiliate him every week. No, I've grown into a man. And do you know what I am now? I'm a winner and what I do is I associate with winners. Let me.…..let me give you an example."

Then Michael placed the microphone down and took off his suit jacket. Then Michael unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a Boston Celtics jersey as he stood on his desk.

"What's the matter, Miami?" Michael said. "You jealous? Are you jealous because we got more world championships than anybody in history? Oh, yeah, one more thing, we're about to add one more. So, you want me to come in there and go face-to-face, deliver that message face-to-face. Well, okay, I will, Dwayne."

Then Michael got out of his glass stepping down and getting out of his little box and gets into the ring.

"The RAW General Manager demands an apology tonight because you embarrassed the RAW General Manager at Wrestlemania. And if you don't apologize, if you don't say you're sorry, then the RAW General Manager is gonna shut down this little birthday party before it even gets started. In fact, while we're at it, I want an apology. I want you, Dwayne, to say you're sorry for all the embarrassment and humiliation you put me through over the years. Just say you're sorry."

"Michael Cole," the Rock said, "you're right. I did disrespect the General Manager at Wrestlemania and I have disrespected you over the years. So the Rock has got just one thing to say to you: I'm sorry." Then the Rock extended out his hand as Michael stepped away. "Michael Cole, we're live in Miami. We are live in front of the millions.….." Then the crowd shouted "and millions!" "of the Rock's fans. I'm apologizing to you like a man. You'll either accept my apology or you won't."

Michael hesitated before grabbing the Rock's hand and shaking it saying,

"Thank you. Thank you for apologizing to me here tonight. Thank you, Rock."

"Well, Michael Cole, thank you," the Rock said. "And go heat, bitch."

Then the Rock landed the Rock Bottom and bounced off the ropes as he landed the People's Elbow and the Rock looked down at Michael as the Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from the party as they laughed

"Michael Cole just doesn't learn, does he?" Jasmine said.

"Nope," Shayna said.

"One thing for sure," Rochelle said as she approached the girls, "never disrespect Miami, Florida."

Then Rochelle walked away as the girls giggled.

"Well, I have to catch up with John right now," Skye said. "He has his match against R-Truth."

"Okay, be careful," Destiny said.

"I will."

Then Skye walked away.

Then it was time for the match between John and R-Truth

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him. The two walked down the ramp when suddenly, R-Truth came out from the curtain and attacked John from behind knocking Skye to the ramp and hit a right hand before stomping on him. Skye was holding onto her head as R-Truth was shouting at the crowd and grabbed John as he ran him into the security barrier and R-Truth looked down at John as he continued to beat on him and landed a single-arm DDT on the floor.

R-Truth looked down at John as he had the crazed look in his eyes and John was clutching onto his neck as some referees came to ringside and sent R-Truth to the back. R-Truth walked up the ramp as he continued to have the crazed look in his eyes as a couple of referees helped Skye to her feet and Skye went over to John to check on him as he was clutching his neck.

Some other referees helped up John and they walked up with Skye following them and R-Truth suddenly re-emerged and Skye screamed as R-Truth landed another single-arm DDT on the stage. R-Truth looked at Skye as she backed away and writhed in pain as the referees held R-Truth back and R-Truth was guided to the back as Skye slowly went over to John and checked on him and along with the referees.

A few minutes later, Christina ran through the hallway and found Skye outside the infirmary as she was crying.

"Skye," Christina said as Skye turned her head.

"I can't take this anymore," Skye said as she continued to cry. "I can't. Ugh, this is really…that's it. I just gotta take a break and get away from all this. I can't be here no more."

"You should. If this is too much for this, then leave. Take a break for a while because I don't want you to have a panic attack or make yourself worry."

"Yeah."

Then Skye went inside the infirmary and slammed the door and Christina sighed as she walked away.

A little later, everyone was at the Rock's birthday party as the Rock was talking to some of the WWE Divas along with Madison and Valerie.

"And then I hit her with this," the Rock said.

Happy birthday, Mrs. Obama  
Happy birthday to you

"She loved it, I loved singing to her. And then the best part about it was when the president goes like this." Then the Rock raised his eyebrow as the Divas laughed. "He hit me with the eyebrow, the president's eyebrow. I loved it. Everyone looks beautiful and thank you for coming to the party. Thank you so much. Look, I'm sorry for being so sweaty, I've just been electrifying all night. I didn't mean to get the sweat on you, I'm sorry. It's the people sweat, too. Hey, Teddy Long."

"Rock," Theodore Long said as he slapped hands with the Rock.

"How you doing, man?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, brother."

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too."

"Alright."

"Thank you for coming, I appreciate it."

"The Rock," Vladimir Kozlov said as he shook hands with the Rock. "I wrote you movie skit for birthday."

"You wrote me a movie skit for birthday? Okay, great."

"You wanna see masterpiece?"

"I do. Are you crazy? You're not?"

"I'll bring it out for you."

"Okay, I wanna see the masterpiece."

Then Santino Marella approached the Rock dressed up as Luke Hobbs from Fast Five.

"Santino, as Luke Hobbs, the badass character from Fast Five," the Rock said. "Broke records, $86 million dollars. Boom, you look great. I love it this little thing."

Then the Rock tickled Santino's beard as Santino said,

"It makes furious when people go through that. I need backup."

"Okay," the Rock said.

Then Hornswoggle then barged in as Mathayus from the Scorpion King waving his sword.

"Oh, you are the Scorpion King," the Rock said. Hornssmaggle, or Swoggle, no, it's Hornswoggle, Oh, the eyebrow, those muscles are working. What's wrong?" Hornswoggle appeared to have hurt his tooth. "Your tooth hurts? You got a toothache."

"I know just the person," Santino said as he clapped his hands.

Then the Great Khali entered dressed as a giant fairy from the Tooth Fairy and Jasmine spit out her champagne and laughed..

"You are the tooth fairy," the Rock said. "The world's largest tooth fairy

"You can't handle the tooth," Khali said.

"You can't handle the tooth. That's what the tooth fairy says. Give me some, yeah. He can't handle the tooth. No, you speak?" Hornswoggle shook his head. "You don't speak? You do speak words? Okay, well, that's probably a good thing. This is a masterpiece and I love it. I got the perfect person for the perfect title. It's not you, put your hand down. One second."

Then Ron Simmons appeared sporting as the Rock pointed to everyone and then Ron shouted, "Damn!" Then the Rock patted Ron's shoulder and walked away as Shayna and Jasmine quietly laughed.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Rey Mysterio versus Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and walked down the ramp slapping his hands with the fans and Rey gave his mask to a little boy. Then Rey got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air and Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a blue strapless mini dress with a blouson top shimmery sequins and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as he and Shayna hugged Rey and Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain with Drew McIntyre following him.

Jack and Drew walked down the ramp as Jack got down and was doing push-ups as Drew was standing over him. Jack got back up and he & Drew got into the ring and all four men looked at each other as Kofi, Drew and Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack immediately went behind Rey in a waistlock takedown and Jack got Rey in a headlock as he got him in the corner for a break and Jack landed a right hand before he grabbed Rey and whipped him to the corner and ran into both feet in the face and Rey got on Jack's shoulders as he was hitting him in the head and landed a head scissors takedown sending Jack head-first onto the middle turnbuckle. Then Rey made the tag to Kofi and Rey charged at Jack with a slam and grabbed Jack as he hit a forearm as Kofi ran off Rey's back as he leaped onto Jack and punched away at before flipping back down on the mat and landed a European uppercut and grabbed Jack as he landed a forearm and Kofi went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed and Kofi held onto the top rope.

Jack ran into a boot to the face and the referee was busy with Rey as Drew landed a clothesline and Jack went over to Kofi as he stomped on him and got Kofi in the corner as he kicked away at him and grabbed Kofi as he landed a snap mare and kicked him in the back and applied a headlock. Kofi got to his feet as he punched Jack in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms as he jumped Jack's shoulder trying to make the tag to Rey as Jack held onto him and Jack ran Kofi into the corner and hit a right hand as he made the tag to Drew and Drew punched away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away.

Drew grabbed Kofi as Kofi punched Drew in the midsection and Drew clubbed Kofi in the back and held down Kofi as he stomped on him and Drew pointed at Rey as he grabbed Kofi and was showing off raising his arm in the air and Kofi rolled up Drew for a two count and Drew shoved Kofi hard to the mat and rolled up Kofi for a two count. Drew grabbed Kofi and tossed him to the corner as he made the tag to Jack and Kofi was trying to fight off Jack and Drew before Jack got the advantage clubbing Kofi in the back and applied an inverted headlock as Kofi tried to make the tag to Rey and Drew got into the ring as the referee held him back and Jack clubbed Kofi in the back.

Then Jack knocked Rey off and kicked Kofi as he made the tag to Drew and Jack stepped on Kofi as Drew stepped on Kofi as well and Kofi kicked Drew in the head and Drew grabbed Kofi as he clubbed him in the back and got Kofi on his feet as Kofi was hitting some back elbows and Drew clubbed Kofi in the back of the head. Then Drew went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet and stumbled to the ropes as Drew went after him but Kofi made the tag to Rey and Drew went after Rey as Rey landed a right hand and Rey got into the ring as he ducked a clothesline and Rey bounced off the ropes and landed a tilt-a-whirl head scissors takedown.

Rey grabbed Drew as Drew shoved Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Drew in the face and landed a low dropkick to the head and kicked Drew in the head for the cover but Jack broke the count and grabbed Rey as Rey kicked Drew sending him to the middle rope and Kofi got into the ring and landed a leaping forearm and tossed Jack out of the ring. Then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Drew sending him back onto the middle rope and Rey then hit the 619 and spotted Alberto Del Rio standing ringside and Rey pointed to him as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a springboard splash for the win.

Alberto was about to get into the ring but Rey landed a baseball slide knocking Alberto to the ground and Kofi & Shayna got into the ring as Rey pointed to Alberto. Rey walked over to Kofi as the two and Shayna looked over at Alberto.

The Rock's birthday was indeed a great celebration as it had celebrities from Dwayne Wade and LeBron James from the Miami Heat, Jimmy Kimmel, Paul Walker, Samuel L. Jackson, Steve Carell, Ellen DeGeneres, rapper Ludacris, Dan Marino, George Lopez, Regis & Kelly and Craig Ferguson giving shout-outs to the Rock wishing him a happy birthday.

The night ended with a video package, singer Mya singing "Happy Birthday' to the Rock and streamers & balloons coming down from the arena to close out RAW.

The Angelic Coalition were walking down the hallway having a conversation as they were leaving the party and enjoyed. When they got inside their locker room, Christina noticed an envelope lying on the couch.

"Hey, guys," Christina said. "Look at this."

Then Christina opened the envelope and pulled a note as she read it.

_"As you're reading this, I'm no longer here. I left early to take care of John and I'm also taking a break from the WWE for a while. With everything that's been happening, I can't stand the sight of either my ex-boyfriend or R-Truth. I know the rest of the Angelic Coalition can take care of things while I'm gone. I just need to relax and chill for a while. I will continue my duties as part of Scene 42 because I don't wanna let you, Jasmine, Shayna and Destiny down. I don't wanna worry you either, Madison and Christina. If Evan and Kofi are here with you as you're reading this, tell them to please love Jasmine and Shayna as much as they can and never them go. I have to go away for a while and take a break so I can get back on my feet. I love you girls so much. I will come back and be stronger than ever. Skye."_

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that moving to Los Angeles was a good idea after all," Shayna said.

"Yeah, she's gonna need your support," Jasmine said. "We all do."

"You know, up until now," Christina said, "I didn't think we would be in a serious matter like this, not since the Nexus came around. But…this is the time for us to come together and do what's right."

"I just hope Vickie doesn't think that this will work to her advantage and beat us," Valerie said. "I mean, ever since she and Dolph Ziggler came to RAW, all she has done is throw people under the bus for her own gain. Well, LayCool was one, but Dolph Ziggler, still too stupid to notice."

"She is not gonna win," Madison said. "She will never win and in the end, no matter how long it takes, she'll always remain at the bottom."

"Madison's right," Destiny said. "Vickie thinks she has everything figured out, but she hasn't. She doesn't know that we're more determined than ever and nobody can stop us."

"There is a saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Christina said. "So let's do what we have to do and we have to do this for Skye."

Then the girls nodded their heads.


	205. Making Amends?

**Chapter 205: Making Amends?**

Smackdown was in Orlando, Florida and Christina was coming out of her and Madison's hotel room as she spotted Jasmine coming out of the elevator.

"Hey, Jasmine," Christina said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"I see you picked up something at the shop."

"Yeah, as you know, Evan and I going back to Tampa today to help Kofi and Shayna pack their things since they are moving to Los Angeles; and Evan & I are gonna need some energy to move those boxes."

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"So, have you seen Skye this morning?"

"No, it looks like she and John left earlier than I thought. I guess she really needed a break and just leave."

"Well, I just got a text from her this morning and she told me that John has to have surgery this week because he has a pinched nerve in his neck. The injury was serious than what we thought last night."

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah, it's really bad. R-Truth has gone completely nuts and I'm glad John Cena wasn't the one he attacked, otherwise, the Miz would still be the WWE Champion."

"Yeah. I really don't know what to make of R-Truth. I mean, it's not like he woke up one morning and all of a sudden decides to attack John breaking his neck. Now he's talking to himself, coming up with this imaginary 'Little Jimmy' and getting that crazed look in his eyes. That's insanity."

"I guess that was the breaking point for Skye to get away for a while. And C.M. Punk, well, he couldn't stop Randy Orton, which is a good thing. I truly see that he is starting to lose his mojo."

"Yeah, well, Skye really shouldn't worry about him. I just hope Kofi and Shayna could help her through this."

"And another thing, we have a music video to shoot in two weeks for Scene 42's next album coming out next month. I'm telling you, we got to get Skye up to here and ready."

"Yeah, and you & Shayna should come up with something to help Skye."

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go, okay?"

"Okay, call me when you get to Tampa."

"Okay."

Then Christina and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Later in Orlando, Smackdown was on and the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Christina, Destiny and Valerie came out from the curtain.

Destiny was wearing a shimmery one-shoulder ruffle mini dress and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a black and white halter bikini top with black lace, black pants and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a brown leather jacket, black tube top, denim jeans and her hair curled.

The three Angelic Coalition members walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they waved to the crowd and Destiny asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Destiny said, "Lay-Cool is over! For nearly a year and a half, they have made the WWE Divas' lives a living hell. I mean, you know what they've been doing to them and to us. They've called us fat, they have said we smell bad and called a couple of Divas men. Why? Because they thought they were better than us, but their actions lost their chances at the Divas' Championship. They have sided with Vickie Guerrero on numerous occasions and where has that got Lay-Cool? Vickie Guerrero blaming them for losing at Wrestlemania to Snooki. Of course, Lay-Cool didn't think Snooki could kick their butts and they embarrassed themselves again. I guess that comes to show that you should never, ever side with Vickie Guerrero because she'll always make you look bad."

Then Destiny gave the microphone to Christina and Christina said,

"And now Lay-Cool is no more because Michelle McCool is gone from the WWE. She started this mess and was given the chance to stop it. But her actions led to her being gone from the WWE before she was attacked by Kharma. Now that is a whole another story. The WWE Divas division is free from the mean girls and the good girls are still standing because the Angelic Coalition has won this battle and we have another battle to finish with Vickie Guerrero."

Then Christina gave the microphone to Valerie and Valerie said,

"Also, we have a new and reformed team on the scene because Dream's Secret is coming back with a new member: me. Now that Shayna is over on RAW with Kofi Kingston and I took her place and Destiny & I will make somebody's dream a total nightmare."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing black, brown and gray textured bare mini dress with cutouts at the shoulders and sleeves, black boots and her hair curled. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring as Paris had a microphone in her hand.

"Oh, really?" Paris said. "You're gonna make somebody's dream a total nightmare? I highly doubt it because one thing's for sure. Lay-Cool may be gone, but there is a new group of mean girls ready to take over and there's nothing you can do stop us. You see, we never liked Lay-Cool to began with; but now, we're not gonna make the same mistakes they did because one day, we will become the Divas' Champion, not you, Dream's Secret or you, Christina."

"Really? You think you three will become the Divas' Champion?" Christina said. "You're just as dumb as Lay-Cool were. I highly doubt that you three won't make the same mistakes they did because you are nothing more than three high-maintenance dumb blondes."

"Namely you, Paris, Katrina and Gabrielle," Valerie said.

Then Paris slapped Christina in the face as all six got into a brawl and Christina shoved Paris off of her and kicked her in the midsection before tossing her out of the ring and Katrina & Gabrielle tried to whip Dream's Secret towards each other but Dream's Secret reversed as Katrina and Gabrielle ran into each other. Then Christina landed a double clothesline as Valerie and Destiny kicked the sisters out of the ring and Gabrielle ran around the ring as she joined Paris & Katrina and Christina & Dream Secret raised each other's arms in the air as the sisters backed up the ramp talking trash.

Rochelle was watching the whole thing from the Women's Locker Room and she had something to say regarding Alicia Weatherford.

Rochelle then went over to her suitcase and pulled out a tablet and a pen as she began to write a letter.

_Dear Skye, I can totally understand what you are going through. I've been there when I went through my divorce from Dave Batista but I learned to fight back. I'm sorry that things have put you in a depressing state and the girls told me that you were taking a break. I hope that you will use this time to get back on your feet and be strong. See you when you return. Rochelle._

Rochelle sighed knowing that her troubles were over and had bigger fish to fry.


	206. Hall of Famer or Bust

**Chapter 206: Hall of Famer or Bust**

RAW was in Knoxville, Tennessee and Kofi was defending the United States Championship against Jack Swagger.

Shayna was sitting alone in the catering room thinking when Madison walked inside.

"Hey, Shay," Madison said as she sat next to Shayna.

"Hey, Maddie," Shayna said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, lots of things including Skye. I was hoping to see her when Kofi and I moved to L.A., but I guess she decided to be at John's side during surgery. I'm glad to hear that he'll be out from four to six weeks."

"That's very good; I hope that'll lift Skye's spirits up. I saw the pictures of her and John from the hospital and it looks like he did very well during surgery. It's too bad that she won't be around this week when we go to Mexico."

"Yeah, maybe I should give her a souvenir from Mexico. Maybe there's something that keep her from having nightmares or something, like a dream catcher."

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah."

"Oh, boy, I wonder what is gonna happen tonight after the draft and the Rock's birthday celebration and all?"

"Well, my husband is defending the United States Championship tonight against Jack Swagger."

"Blecch! I'll bet you $20 bucks Michael Cole will have something to say, as usual, to Jerry Lawler."

"Who knows? He's so stupid and arrogant and always looks up to the Miz as his best friend, one of his thumb-sucking friends that Jerry would call him."

"Well, it's too bad that he lost the WWE Championship again thanks to Alex Riley screwing it up. I mean, there was something that the Miz did that I don't think any other WWE superstar would do. He admitted to guilt, meaning he admits to cheating when winning."

"You know? You're right; other WWE superstars would brag about winning the championship without admitting that they cheated but the Miz slipped up. Oh, my God, how stupid can he be?"

"I don't think that the Miz can be anymore stupid than he is now. I know for a fact that he's really pissed now."

Then Shayna and Madison laughed unaware that Alex Riley was standing outside eavesdropping on them hearing everything they said and walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the United States Championship which was Kofi versus Jack Swagger and Jack was standing in the ring.

Earlier, Michael Cole proclaimed his retirement from the wrestling ring before taunting Jerry "the King: Lawler. As a result, Jerry confronted Michael and challenged him to another match, with the stipulation that if Jerry lost, he would personally induct Michael into the WWE Hall of Fame himself and even give him his Hall of Fame ring. Michael refused and Jack Swagger ambushed Jerry from behind.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black two-tone sequined strapless dress with a two tiered bubble hemline and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as he and Shayna looked at Jack and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up as he and Jack locked up and Kofi went behind Jack in a waistlock and Jack backed Kofi in the corner as he broke out of the waistlock and grabbed Kofi's leg as he took him down and went for the Ankle Lock but Kofi escaped as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack backed away to the corner. Then he and Kofi locked up as Jack got a headlock takedown into a hold and Kofi countered with a head scissors and Jack got out of the hold as Kofi went behind Jack in a waistlock but Jack reversed into a waistlock of his own and landed a belly-to-back suplex and Kofi quickly got to his feet and Jack went for another back-to-belly suplex but Kofi landed on his feet.

Kofi broke out of the waistlock as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and Jack whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline twice and landed a flying forearm and a dropkick sending Jack out of the ring and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a plancha but Jack got into the ring and Kofi landed on the ring apron. Jack kicked Kofi in the head and landed a forearm knocking Kofi off the ring apron as Michael applauded for Jack as Shayna walked over to him and had her hands on her hips as Michael was talking trash and Jack got out of the ring and rammed Kofi to the security wall and tossed him back into the ring as he covered for a two count.

Jack applied a double armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he broke out of the hold and Jack clubbed him in the back and Jack grabbed Kofi as he rammed him into the corner and Jack got Kofi on the top turnbuckle as he was slapping him and Kofi fought back with a right hand and kicked Jack in the face. Kofi got off the top turnbuckle as he ran into a knee to the midsection and went for the corner slingshot splash but Kofi had his knees up and went to the corner and he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jack backed into the corner and Kofi went after him as Jack tossed him over the top rope and Kofi landed on the ring apron.

Kofi hit a right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a high crossbody splash for a two count and Kofi grabbed Jack as he was kicking him and Kofi went to kick Jack again but Jack grabbed his leg and went to toss Kofi out of the ring but Kofi skinned the cat as Jack grabbed his legs and went for the Ankle Lock as Kofi grabbed the ropes. Then Jack pulled Kofi to the middle of the ring and grabbed Kofi's leg as he slammed him down and Jack had a cut on his lip as he went to slam Kofi down again but Kofi kicked Jack off and Kofi went into the corner and Jack ran into a back elbow.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and grabbed Jack as he went for a tornado DDT but Jack threw him off and Kofi landed on his ankle as Jack stomped on him and stood on Kofi's ankle as he hit a right hand and looked on the stage as Jerry "the King" Lawler was standing with a look in his eyes. Jerry started walking to the ring as Jack was dragging Kofi and Kofi rolled Jack away and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Jerry immediately yanked Jack out of the ring and threw him over the guardrail and Jerry looked at Michael as he tried to get inside his glass box and Michael locked in it as Jerry grabbed a chair and threw it into the glass box. Jerry then grabbed Michael's tie through a peephole and rammed him face-first into the panel over and over and over again as Shayna laughed and Jerry then held Michael's face against the panel as he was smushed and Shayna was cracking up.

Then some referees eventually pulled Jerry away and Michael slumped to the floor as Jack recovered and opened the glass box and checked on Michael. Then Jack helped Michael out of the glass box and grabbed the microphone as he said,

"You've done it all. Oh, you did it. Jerry 'the King' Lawler, you're fired. You weren't supposed to touch him. You did it, you're fired."

Then Shayna kicked Jack in the groin and he writhed in pain as the referees were holding back Jerry and Shayna gave him a microphone to him and Jerry said,

"Hey, Swagger, I never touched Michael Cole, I just touched his tie!"

Jack was crawling on the ground as he grabbed his microphone and he said,

"You know what? You just made Michael Cole a first-ballad Hall of Famer. On behalf of Michael Cole, he accepts."

Michael came to his senses and flipped out on Jack wanting to know why he accepted the match as Shayna smiled and Jerry stood on a chair and raised his arms in the air.

Later after RAW was over, Shayna was in her and Kofi's hotel room as she was looking through her laptop computer checking her email. She noticed that she had an email from Skye. Shayna opened it and it said,

_"Hey, Shay. Sorry, I wasn't in L.A. last week because I was with John in Alabama since he was being checked for his surgery. I don't know if you heard but John will be out from four to six weeks which is good. He won't be gone for very long. I'll be back in L.A. spending time with my family and seeing a therapist. I got a lot on my mind and I need that time to recover. I wish I could be in Mexico this week. Well, that's all for now. I'll talk to you when I get the chance. See ya. Skye."_

Then Shayna sighed after reading that email and prayed that Skye would get better.


	207. Strange Impulses

**Chapter 207: Strange Impulses**

RAW was in San Antonio, Texas and Kofi was facing C.M. Punk.

Madison was working out in the gym lifting weights and just got done as she set them down.

Madison got up and grabbed a towel as she wiped herself with it. Then she grabbed a bottle of water and went to take sip when Madison saw Alex Riley walk into the gym.

Madison's eyes widen as she set her bottle down and saw Christina walking as she got up from the bench.

"Chris, I need to talk to you," Madison said as she grabbed Christina's arm.

"What's the matter with you?" Christina asked.

Then the two went into the doorway of the showers where Alex couldn't see them.

"Christina, answer me this one question," Madison whispered. "Why is it that everywhere I go, Alex Riley is there? I mean, here I am at the gym and there he is. Chris, I'm freaking out here! Can you just answer me?"

Then Christina moved her head to see Alex lifting some weights.

"You really wanna know the answer?" Christina said.

"Yes!" Madison whispered.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for Alex. Your head is not telling you, but your heart is."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"And another thing, I keep having this feeling that something will happen that will bring me and Alex together. I don't know what it is, but it's coming. I'm going freaking crazy."

"Maddie, don't get so worked up over this, okay? You'll be able to figure it out, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please."

Then the two went to get their bags as Madison hoped that Alex wouldn't notice her and then she and Christina quickly left the gym.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and C.M. Punk.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black drape neck top with a single chain strap of faux jewels and an off-setting sleeve, denim jeans and her hair straight.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the rest of the Nexus.

Punk bent down on his knee and got back up as he turned around to tell the rest of the Nexus to stay on the stage during his match. Punk walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he went to the corner and shook his head as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Punk circled around the ring and locked up as Punk got Kofi in a headlock and Kofi was hitting back elbows to the midsection as he shoved Punk to the ropes and Punk got a shoulder block and Punk bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him before hitting a flying back elbow. Then Kofi landed a dropkick sending Punk out of the ring and then the rest of the Nexus started walking toward the ring but Punk told them to back up and stay put as Kofi landed a dropkick through the ropes and Kofi got out of the ring as he looked at the Nexus and tossed Punk back in the ring and covered for a one count.

Punk rolled onto the ring apron and Kofi grabbed Punk as Punk pulled Kofi throat-first onto the top rope and clubbed Kofi in the back as he covered for a one count and Punk grabbed Kofi as he was hitting elbows to the chest and covered for a two count and Punk applied a neck vice and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Punk in the midsection and Punk landed a snap mare and landed a knee drop to the face for a two count. Then Punk climbed the top turnbuckle as Kofi got up and landed a dropkick slowly knocking Punk off the top turnbuckle as and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle looking at the Nexus and landed a crossbody for a two count and Kofi landed a chop to the chest and bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline.

Then Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Punk ducked and got Kofi on his shoulders as he went for G2S but Kofi countered as he rolled up Punk for a two count. Punk stumbled to the corner as Kofi went to leap on Punk but Punk moved out of the way as Kofi got himself hung up in the top turnbuckle as he fell on the back of his head and Punk got him on his shoulders and landed the G2S for the win.

Then the rest of the Nexus celebrated as Shayna shook her head and the referee raised his arm in the air. Then Punk left the ring as he asked for a microphone and walked up the ramp as Shayna got into the ring and checked on Kofi as Punk sat on the stage in front of the Nexus.

"What you just saw was leadership by example," Punk said, "and it's just step one. You see, I've heard all the rumors on Nexus isn't formidable. But I promise you right now, no more Mr. Nice Punk. I'm doing things my way from now on and I'm not gonna stop until each member of Nexus, individually and collectively as a group, is the most dominant force the WWE Universe has ever seen."

Then Punk and the Nexus raised their arms as Shayna shook her head glad that Skye wasn't around to hear Punk's crap.

There was tension among the Nexus against Mason Ryan; but in Skye's opinion, Punk somehow brainwashed the Nexus to become formidable again just when there was hope that the Nexus would be over.

Later, it was time for the contract signing with Jerry 'the King' Lawler and Michael Cole and it was set up in the ring as Michael had his feet propped up on the table with Jack Swagger standing behind him and Madison, Shayna and Jasmine standing next to Jerry.

"May I have your attention, please?" Michael said. "I would like to welcome you to the official contract signing for my match versus Jerry Lawler Sunday at Over the Limit. Lawler, you just couldn't let it alone, could you? Last week, I was about to retire from in-ring competition and you challenged me to a match, a match which was so graciously accepted on my behalf by my friend Jack Swagger. But I do wanna make one thing clear: this match will not become official until I sign this contract. And I will only do so if you reiterate to the world the promise you made to me last week, what you say you will do if I beat you for a third time Sunday in our match at Over the Limit. What do you say, Lawler?"

"What I say is first of all, you have never beat me legitimately," Jerry said. "But, if you do beat me Sunday at Over the Limit, I'm a man of my word, I will give you my Hall of Fame ring and should it ever come to it, I would personally induct you into the WWE Hall of Fame."

"That's good enough for you, that's all I wanna hear."

Then Michael enthusiastically signed the contract.

"Come on, I've signed on the dotted line," Michael said.

Then Jerry signed the contract as well.

"There it is, it's official," Michael said. "Oh, and by the way, Lawler, I believe in full disclosure. You know, you're like the rest of these Texans yea-hoos. You shoot first and then you ask questions. You didn't read the fine print of this contract. The stipulation clearly reads on page two that this match this Sunday will not be an ordinary match, this match on Sunday will be a Kiss My Foot match. And Sunday, you're going to do to me exactly what I made good ol' J.R., Jim Ross do last month. Let's take you back in time. Let's roll the foot footage."

Then the video screen showed the footage of when Jack threw Jim down and put him in the Ankle Lock as Michael shoved Jim's face into his feet as Madison, Jasmine and Shayna came out to the ring and Michael bailed out of the ring as Madison tackled Jack to the mat and attacked him.

"I guess you forgot about that part, too, didn't you?" Madison said as Michael laughed.

"Anyway, there he is, your Hall of Famer, Jim Ross," Michael said. "Man, he's accomplished a lot in his career. Let me see, Jim Ross made history. He's the first man ever to kiss Mr. McMahon's rear end and Michael Cole's foot. That is awesome, great career, J.R. You know, Lawler, I also made this match, a Kiss My Foot match, because I wanted you to be comfortable. You see, you got experience in, well, a Kiss My Foot match. You know what it's like to kiss the feet of a superior athlete, don't you, Jerry? Let's take you back down Memory Lane and show you the King in all his glory."

Then the video screen showed footage from 1995 when Jerry faced Bret "the Hitman" Hart in a Kiss My Foot match and had to kiss Bret's foot and Bret made Jerry kiss his own feet.

"What did that smell like?" Michael said as he laughed. "Hey, Lawler, I want you feast your eyes on something, I want you to take a look at what you're gonna be kissing come Sunday at Over the Limit. Check that out, Lawler." Then Michael placed his nasty-looking foot on the table as the girls were disgusted. "Not only you're gonna kiss my athlete's foot at Over the Limit, I'm gonna take that foot and I'm gonna shove it right down your throat. That's your destiny, that's what it's all about…"

"Shut up, Cole," Jerry said. "Now first of all, you need to realize that was Bret 'the Hitman' Hart and you are no Bret 'the Hitman' Hart. As a matter of fact, you're not even a Jack Swagger. You see, I don't like Swagger, but I respect what he can do in the ring. He is a former World Champion; and you, Cole, I guess you should be congratulated because you have taken a former World Champion and made him into nothing more than a lowly sidekick."

"Lawler, nobody even remembers him being a World Champion. No, really, you know, some people may say Jack Swagger being my sidekick may have been the best thing to happen to his career. Some people say that the only reason Jack Swagger was in Wrestlemania this year because of Michael Cole. Now, I believe people…"

Jack then bumped into Michael upset at the comments Michael just made about him. Jack was saying "No one remembers me as a World Champion? I'm a lowly dropkick?" Michael hung his head low as Jack looked at Jerry and said that Michael was all his as the girls smiled.

Then Jack said to Michael, "Good luck on Sunday," as he left the ring and walked up the ramp

"Jack, Jack, buddy," Michael said as Jack continued walking, "where are you going? Jack, I didn't mean anything by that. It was a figure of speech, Jack. Jack!

Then Jack walked to the back as Michael hung his head again and then turned around to face Jerry.

"Wow, Michael Cole," Jasmine said. "You're just like the Miz, your mouth always gets you in trouble. You know what? We don't even need to be in Jerry's corner for his match at Extreme Rules because you've just made the biggest mistake in your life. Jerry, have at him, he's all yours."

"And if that anonymous General Manager gets any ideas," Shayna said, "we'll just blurt out his or her name without hesitation. Good luck on Sunday."

Then the Angelic Coalition left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. Then Michael turned to Jerry and smiled.

"Jerry, my pal," Michael said, "listen, these people know it was all a joke. It was funny, right? It was funny. I mean, I've known you for fourteen years, Jerry. You and I go fourteen years. We worked together for fourteen years. I respect every single thing you've done in the ring. I'm not a wrestler, Jerry. I'm an …"

"Stuff it, Cole," Jerry said. "It's too late for that." Then Jerry yanked Michael down by his tie and said, "Cole, you've been sticking your foot in your mouth for months now. Sunday, I'm going to stick my foot in your mouth and close it."

Then Jerry knocked Michael and the table over leaving Michael face-down on the mat. Then the fans chanted "Jerry, Jerry" as Jerry looked down at Michael, who was crying about his bad luck as the Angelic Coalition watched from backstage.

"I feel so sorry for Michael," Madison said. "Really, I do. Now what's he gonna do?"

"Probably try to talk his way out of the match now that Jack Swagger is no longer his sidekick," Jasmine said. "What a loser."

"A total loser," Shayna said. "And he really needs to take care of his nasty, ugly, crusted old athlete's foot because that just lost my appetite."

"Seriously."

"Yeah," Madison said.

Then the girls walked away.

Later after RAW was over, Madison was at the bar with a drink in her hand when she turned her head to see Alex Riley sitting at the bar.

Madison quickly turned her head back as she replayed her conversation with Christina from earlier today.

_"Why is it that everywhere I go, Alex Riley is there?" _

_"It's obvious that you have feelings for Alex. Your head is not telling you, but your heart is."_

_"I keep having this feeling that something will happen that will bring me and Alex together."_

Madison's first impulse was to leave the bar and never see Alex again and her second impulse was to walk over to Alex and punch him in the face for possibly following her. But instead, Madison just sat there.

Madison started to get so confused and was worried that she was about to lose her mind thinking about Alex. Madison tried her get him out of her mind when…

"Hi, Madison," Alex said as Madison turned around and turned her head back. "Look, I know what you're thinking but there is a lot of things that people don't know about me other than being the Miz's sidekick."

"Like what exactly?" Madison said not looking at Alex. "Why are you always following me, Alex?"

"I know it's strange that we're always at the same place at the same time. I don't know. Maybe…there's something there between us."

Then Madison turned around and got out of her chair as she looked at Alex and said,

"In your dreams."

Then Madison walked away.

When she approached to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited.

"There I go again," Madison said to herself. "Why is it that every time I talk to Alex, I feel bad that I was mean to him? Why?"

Then something popped in Madison's head.

_"Maybe…there's something there between us."_

"What if Christina was right?" Madison said. "What if my head isn't telling me that I have feelings for Alex, but my heart is? God, I'm so confused."

Then the elevator doors opened as Madison walked inside and the elevator doors closed.


	208. Evan and Jasmine's Wedding Anniversary

**Chapter 208: Evan and Jasmine's Wedding Anniversary**

Four days later…

The day was Evan and Jasmine's first wedding anniversary and they celebrating it in Yahkima, Washington where the RAW and Smackdown supershow was.

Jasmine was in her and Evan's hotel room gathering things from her suitcase while Evan was out getting something.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Jasmine went over to the door as she answered it to reveal Evan carrying in a box.

"Wow, that was quick," Jasmine said as Evan walked inside. "I thought you would be gone long."

"If I was, you would be upset," Evan said setting the box on the bed.

"When have I ever got upset with you? And what's in the box?"

"First, you have to sit down and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Then Jasmine did as she was told as Evan opened the box and took something out in front of Jasmine.

"Okay, open your eyes," Evan said.

Then Jasmine opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she saw that Evan was holding a little gray kitten in front of her.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said as she took the kitten. "Oh, my God, Evan. It's so cute, you got me a kitten?"

"Yes, I did," Evan said as he smiled. "It's a boy."

"Oh, my God, he is so adorable. Thank you."

Evan continued to smile as he watched Jasmine admiring the kitten.

"So what are you going to name him?" Evan said.

"I think I'm going to name him Comet," Jasmine said. "Not only because of my fascination with stars, I named him after the character on Full House. Thank you, I love you."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten about you," Jasmine said.

As Jasmine was holding Comet, she went into her suitcase and took out a box as she gave it to Evan. Then Evan opened it to reveal a blue Fossil decker stainless steel watch.

"I know how much you like watches," Jasmine said, "and I saw this at a shop in San Antonio that Christina referred me to. You like it?"

"I love it and I love you," Evan said.

"And I love you too."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other again.

After the houseshow, Evan and Jasmine had dinner and then Jasmine left Comet in the care of Christina as she and Evan were walking together slowly through the hallway of the hotel.

As they approached their hotel room, Evan opened the door and Jasmine walked inside as she saw that the room was dimmed with lit candles on the table & dresser and the bed was decorated with red rose petals all over.

"Oh my God, Evan," Jasmine said as she turned around. "This is all too beautiful and romantic."

"I'm glad you love it," Evan said as he kissed Jasmine. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and wait for me by the bed."

"Okay"

Then Jasmine sat on the bed as Evan turned on the radio and went over to the table as he took out a champagne bottle and opened it. He took two glasses and poured out the champagne into them and placed them on a tray with a bowl of strawberries next to it and Evan walked over to the bed as he placed the tray on the nightstand. Evan handed Jasmine a champagne glass and took his glass as he raised it to make a toast.

"Jasmine, I couldn't think of any other way to celebrate my wedding anniversary with you," Evan said. "You have made me the happiest man in the world when I first proposed to you and married you and now you have made my life complete. I love you."

"Evan, there are no other words to describe my life with you," Jasmine said. "I have always credited you for saving my life and pulling me out of the dark cloud that was been looming over me since I got away from my past relationship. You have given me so much and I can never thank you enough. I love you, too."

Then Evan and Jasmine tipped their glasses as they took a sip of their champagne and Evan then took the bowl of strawberries and said,

"Here you go, take one."

Then Jasmine took a strawberry and bit into it as Evan looked at her and then Jasmine took another sip of her champagne.

"Wow, the strawberry always give more flavor to the champagne," Jasmine said as she giggled.

Then "Never Far Away" by Rush of Fools started playing on the radio and then Evan took Jasmine's champagne glass and gently placed it right next to his on the nightstand. He then her hand and said,

"Come dance with me."

Jasmine nodded her head as Evan led her to the middle of the room and they started to slow dance.

_Another mile down the road_  
_Another mile from my home_  
_Sometimes, I feel quite alone as you know_  
_As you know all there is to know_

_So hold my heart_  
_As it's breaking apart _  
_And I'll, I'll hold yours in mine._

_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away from me_

_I close my eyes and try to see_  
_See you right in front of me_  
_As if you're only in my dreams_  
_But you are everywhere and in between_

_You're the moonlight n the dark of my night_  
_And you shine bright so I can see_

_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away from me, yeah_

_Catch my tears as they fall_  
_It's like I never left at all_  
_And all the world feels so small_  
_'Cause right now _  
_We are high above it all_

_Hold me close_  
_Don't ever let me go_  
_Tell me what I already know._

_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away from me, yeah_

_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away_  
_Oh oh, oh oh (Yeah)_  
_You're never far away_  
_(Never far away from me)_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_  
_You're never far away from me, yeah_

_Another mile down the road_

Then Evan hugged Jasmine as she smiled.

"I would always listen to that song when you're injured and gone for months," Jasmine said. "But time moves so fast that I won't wait for you long."

Then Evan caressed Jasmine's face as he leaned in and kissed her and Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan's neck as he had his hands through her curly hair. Then Evan took Jasmine's hand and he immediately kissed each one of her fingertips before kissing her passionately and then his hands went down Jasmine's body as he lifted her up with Jasmine wrapping her legs tightly around Evan's waist.

Evan carried Jasmine to the bed as he laid her gently onto the bed of rose petals before pulling down the zipper of Jasmine's pink daisy print strapless dress and pulling it off of her. Then Evan unhooked Jasmine's white bra before he moved his hand on Jasmine's thigh and removed her panties.

Then Evan leaned down and kissed Jasmine on her lips as Jasmine unbuttoned Evan's shirt and tossed it to the floor and then she unhooked Evan's belt and unzipped his jeans as Jasmine used her legs to take off his pants and boxers as Evan helped her. Then Evan kissed Jasmine's neck before moving down to both her breasts sucking on her nipples and then he was kissing down Jasmine's stomach and all around her pierced navel as he lifted her leg as Evan was kissing inside her womanhood.

Jasmine moaned like crazy as Evan went back to kiss her on the lips and Jasmine flipped Evan on his back and Jasmine was kissing over all Evan's chest and stomach before she sat on him getting Evan inside of her and Jasmine starting moving her lips. Jasmine quietly moaned as Evan sat up and Jasmine was moving up and down as she wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and kissed him and Evan got Jasmine on her back as he was moving faster and Jasmine wanted to scream but kept herself quiet.

Jasmine was calling Evan's name as he kept moving and after a while, they climaxed together and Evan rolled off of Jasmine and Jasmine placed her head gently on his chest and looked up at him.

"Oh, my God, I can never stop enjoying this," Jasmine said she was catching her breath. "Wow. I am so love with you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Evan said as he kissed Jasmine.

Then Evan and Jasmine ended up sleeping into each other's arms.


	209. Foolish Games

**Chapter 209: Foolish Games**

RAW was in Destiny's hometown of Portland, Oregon and on that night, Evan was facing Jack Swagger and Kofi was facing Drew McIntyre.

Shayna was in the Angelic Coalition on her laptop computer reading an email from Skye:

_"Hey, Shayna, I have some good news. I'm thinking about coming to Huntsville, Alabama to celebrate Madison's birthday. It wouldn't feel right to me if I missed her birthday since my birthday passed and I didn't get the chance to celebrate it with you girls along with Nicole's birthday. But last week during the music video shoot, you, Destiny, Jasmine and Hayley giving me support was the only birthday present I needed. Well, John and I are going to see Tornado Blue Jays baseball game, so talk to you later. Skye."_

Shayna smiled as she closed her laptop computer and in her head, she was thinking that Skye was on the path of recovery from depression. Skye coming to Alabama to celebrate Madison's birthday would definitely mean a lot to Shayna.

A little later, RAW was on and Michael Cole was walking down the hallway with his head hung low after he was defeated last night by Jerry "the King" Lawler at Over the Limit.

Last night, Michael tried to talk his way out of the match with a "doctor's note" saying that he could not compete against Jerry because his athlete's foot was infected. The referee ripped it up right in Michael's face as the match was on and Jerry won and he had Eve Torres deliver a moonsault to Michael.

But Jerry wasn't done yet as Jim Ross came out and poured a bottle of JR's BBQ sauce all over Michael's face. Michael got out of the ring and thought he was out of kissing Jerry's foot but the worse was yet to come as Bret "the Hitman" Hart tossed Michael into the ring and applied the Sharpshooter and Jerry made Michael eat his right foot.

Michael approached the Angelic Coalition's locker room and went inside as the girls looked at him.

"Well, well, well," Destiny said. "Look who's here. Michael Cole, the foot-kisser."

Then the girls laughed as Michael continued to hang his head low.

"Look, ladies," Michael said, "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I was just…"

"You were just what?" Christina said. "What, Michael? You had the nerve to embarrass Jerry week after week talking about his deceased mother and bringing out his loser son who we had the pleasure of beating up. You've also been talking about us behind our backs and also been embarrassing Jim Ross, too. How do we know you're not really sorry for everything that you have done?"

"You know what?" Madison said. "Here's an idea: why don't you turn around and get the hell out of our locker room and don't come back until you really get your act together."

Then Madison turned around and shoved Michael out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room into a crate and Shayna closed the door as the Angelic Coalition laughed from inside. Michael then sighed as he walked away hanging his head low.

Several minutes later, Shayna and Destiny were running backstage as they saw a terrible scene unfolded.

After the Big Show and Kane lost their Tag Team titles to David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty of the Nexus thanks to Mason Ryan and C.M. Punk, Alberto Del Rio rubbed the loss in their faces and slapped the Big Show prompting him to chase Alberto which resulted into Alberto's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez to "accidentally" run over the Big Show's leg with one of his boss' autos.

The medics were checking out his leg and the Big Show insisted on standing and falls again and tries to stand again and stumbles over to a gate for support.

"I'm telling you," Shayna said, "this is all C.M. Punk's fault. The Big Show was the next one on hit list and the Nexus capturing the Tag Team Championship was only the beginning."

"This is not looking too well," Destiny said. "This is bad, this is really, really bad.

"How in the world can Vince McMahon let C.M. Punk get away with this? This is exactly what C.M. Punk wanted: revenge. Now who's next on the list?"

"Rey Mysterio?"

"Exactly. Who knows what he could do?"

Then Shayna walked away as Destiny looked at the Big Show and followed.

Back at the arena, it was time for the match which was Evan versus Jack Swagger.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp as he got down and was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and he got into the ring as he was doing his victory lap and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing an olive green open halter top, black tube top, olive green pants and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan raised the peace sign in the air and Evan took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack immediately tried to go behind Evan as he grabbed his leg and got him into the corner before a break and Jack went for a right hand but Evan ducked and landed a flying head scissors and Jack stumbled to the corner as Evan ran into a boot to the face and Jack was clubbing Evan in the back before landing an elbow drop. Jack grabbed Evan and landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Jack applied an armlock and was dragging Evan on the mat as Evan kicked Jack in the head and Jack went for the corner slingshot splash but Evan moved out of the way and Evan was kicking Jack in the leg but Jack kicked Evan in the midsection.

Jack bounced off the ropes and Evan went for a kick but Jack grabbed his leg and went for the Ankle Lock but Evan rolled out of the hold sending Jack to the middle rope and Evan rolled up Jack for a two count and Evan kicked Jack in the head and bounced off the ropes as he went for a huracanrana but Jack countered into a gutwrench powerbomb for the win.

Jasmine covered her mouth as Jack had his arm raised in the air and was doing his victory lap around Evan before Evan popped up and landed a spinning heel kick to the face. Jack rolled out of the ring as Jasmine jumped over him and ran over to Evan as the two ran up the ramp to the stage. Jasmine laughed as she pointed at Jack and Jack was throwing a fit as he told Evan to come back and get some more.

A little later, Alex Riley was walking down the hallway looking intense as he received contempt in the wake of the Miz' loss to John Cena at Over the Limit last night. The Miz angrily placed the blame on Alex insulting him and was asking the anonymous RAW General Manager for another WWE Championship match.

When he was denied, the Miz took his frustration out on Alex firing him before Alex snapped and unleashed weeks of pent-up rage against the Miz attacking him and leaving him in the ring.

As Alex continued walking down the hallway, he bumped into Madison.

"Hey!" Madison said looking at Alex. "What's the matter with you?"

Alex sighed as he walked over to Madison and said,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Madison."

Then Alex started to walk away as Madison grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute," Madison said, "actually, I just saw what you did to the Miz earlier and I gotta say, that was awesome. I mean, everybody has been wanting to do that to the Miz for so long and…I'm glad that you weren't gonna take his crap anymore. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Madison, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Then Alex and Madison stared and smiled at each other for a while before Alex walked away and Madison continued to look at him as she smiled.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Drew McIntyre.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black low-cut top, red bustier, white pants and her hair straight.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd. Kofi got back down as the pyro went off and Drew McIntyre's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Drew slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he looked at Kofi and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Drew locked up as Drew got Kofi in the corner before a break and Drew went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and Drew kicked Kofi in the knee and grabbed him as he landed a European uppercut and a right hand as he looked down at Kofi and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a right hand and leaped over Drew as Drew leaped over Kofi. Then Kofi whipped Drew to the ropes as Kofi leaped over him and Kofi's knee crashed down on Drew's head and Drew grabbed Kofi's leg as he landed a couple of elbow drops and stomped on Kofi's injured knee and Kofi clutched his knee as Drew was dragging him and got out of the ring as he hit Kofi's knee on the ringpost.

Then Drew stretched Kofi's knee around the ringpost and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count and Drew was stalking Kofi as he kicked him in the leg and Drew was walking around as he grabbed Kofi's leg and was dragging him before Kofi landed an enziguri and hit a couple of chops to the chest and ducked a right hand as he landed a Russian legsweep. Kofi was limping as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but his knee gave out and Drew kicked him in the head for a two count.

Then Drew got Kofi on his shoulders as Kofi was punching Drew in the head and Drew landed a running powerbomb for a near fall and Drew got frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and tossed him to the corner as he was kicking and punching away at him and Drew grabbed Kofi as he landed a clothesline twice and dragged Kofi as Kofi ducked another clothesline and countered with the S.O.S. for the pin and the win.

Shayna jumped up and down and applauded for Kofi as she got into the ring to check on him. Shayna helped Kofi to his feet as the referee gave Kofi the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with Shayna. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air and got back down as he and Shayna kissed each other.

Later after RAW was over, Madison, Valerie, Christina, Destiny and Destiny's sister Ashleylynne were in walking in the hotel as they were going to have dinner and Madison stopped as she spotted Alex Riley sitting in the lobby.

After Madison saw Alex attacking the Miz on RAW earlier tonight, she felt something that she didn't want to feel for the past several weeks: she felt sorry for him. Madison felt the urge to walk over to Alex and talk to him as Destiny walked over to Madison.

"If you wanna talk to Alex," Destiny said, "go on. We'll wait for you."

"Not yet," Madison said. "I'm just gonna leave him be for now. I'm sure he's thinking about a lot of things right now and I don't wanna disturb him."

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I thought the Angelic Coalition would be the ones to teach the Miz a lesson, but it looks like A-Ry beat us to it."

"Yeah."

"God, I feel sorry for him."

"You wanna know something else? Me, too. I mean, all those times I've been bossy at him, I suddenly realized I was kidding myself. There was a reason not to be mean to Alex and what happened tonight was it right there. Now I have to think of a way to bring myself not to be bossy at him again."

Then Madison walked away as Destiny smiled and Destiny looked at Alex as she followed Madison.


	210. It Takes Two to Tango

**Chapter 210: It Takes Two to Tango**

RAW was in Omaha, Nebraska and the day was Memorial Day as Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler and Evan was again facing Jack Swagger.

Madison was coming out of the catering room with a plate of food and bottle of water in her hands when she bumped into Alex Riley.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Madison said. "I didn't see where I was going."

"No, I'm sorry," Alex said as Madison looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Here, let me help you."

Then Alex bent down and picked up Madison's sandwich and water as he slowly looked up at her body and Madison blushed a little.

"Here you go," Alex said as he handed Madison her food and water.

"Thanks," Madison said.

"We have to stop meeting like this. I mean…"

"Yeah, it's getting awkward bumping into each other and everything. So, yeah."

"Yeah."

"Also, I've been meaning to tell you this all week because I know you're still reeling from last week and all. I want to apologize for being so mean and bossy to you the last several weeks and…"

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I was an asshole…"

"No, you weren't. I don't think you are an asshole. Maybe that's what I thought of you before but after you were beating on the Miz, I really don't think so. So I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then Madison smiled as she walked away.

In her mind, it felt comfortable talking to Alex without walking away and she definitely felt something between her and Alex as she continued walking with a smile on her face.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a gray foil animal print mini dress with a braided leatherette belt around the waist, black boots and her hair in a ponytail.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got on the ring apron as he posed before he got in the ring. Then Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring as Kofi had his fists up and the two locked up for a while as Dolph went behind Kofi and took him down by his leg and applied a waistlock as Kofi got to his feet and reversed to a waistlock of his own into a takedown hold as Dolph got to his feet and took down Kofi as he covered for a two count. Dolph was clubbing Kofi in the back and then kicked him as he grabbed Kofi by his hair and got him in a headlock as Kofi twisted Dolph's arm into a headlock of his own and got a takedown hold and covered for a one count and Kofi went back to the hold as Dolph got to his feet and twisted Kofi's arm as he kicked him in the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back.

Dolph got Kofi in a headlock and Kofi hit a back elbow to the midsection as he shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him and Dolph held onto the ropes as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and grabbed him by his hair as he hit a right hand and Kofi crawled to the corner as Dolph was kicking away at him. Then Kofi was kicked Dolph in the midsection and went to kick him again as Dolph grabbed his legs and went to slam Kofi down but Kofi popped up and hit a couple of forearms before he whipped Dolph to the corner and Kofi leaped onto him as he landed a monkey flip and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way as Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle as Dolph shoved him off to the floor.

Then Dolph got out of the ring and tossed Kofi back in the ring and covered for a two count as he applied a headlock stretching Kofi's arm and Kofi was trying to get to his feet as Dolph took him down by his hair and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph applied another headlock as Kofi got to his feet and punched Dolph in the midsection as Dolph landed a right hand and Kofi landed one as well before kicking Dolph in the leg. Kofi went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph reversed and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked and Dolph went for a clothesline but Kofi countered as he went for the S.O.S.

But Dolph shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection and Kofi landed a leaping clothesline as he pumped himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and applied on the sleeper hold. Kofi rolled Dolph out of the hold as Dolph stumbled to the corner and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Vickie screamed & shouted at him and Kofi went for a crossbody but Dolph moved and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count.

Dolph grabbed Kofi as he went for a slam but Kofi rolled up Dolph for a two count and Kofi shoved Dolph to the corner and went for the S.O.S. but Dolph held onto the top rope and landed the Zig-Zag for the win.

Shayna had her hands on her head as the referee raised Dolph's arm in the air and Vickie got into the ring as Shayna got into the ring and checked on Kofi. Then Dolph and Vickie left the ring as Shayna shook her head.

Later, it was time for the match which was Evan versus Jack Swagger.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp as he got down and was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and he got into the ring as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black and white striped vest-styled pleated mini dress, black Converse extra hi-tops and her hair in pigtails.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. The two looked at Jack as Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan raised the peace sign in the air and Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack was talking trash as he was kicking Evan and choked him with his knee as Jack continued to talk trash and Jack grabbed Evan as he went for a suplex but Evan blocked as Jack clubbed him in the back and went again for a suplex as he and Evan went over the top rope and Evan went Jack as Jack rammed him onto the ring apron. Jack then rolled Evan back into the ring and landed a clothesline for a two count and Jack argued with the referee as Jack proceeded to do push-ups using Evan's back as a base and Jasmine had her hands on her hips as Jack applied a chinlock with his knee on Evan's back and Evan got to his feet as Jack landed a knee to the midsection.

Then Jack clubbed Evan in the back and stomped on Evan using the top rope and Jack was showing off as he was slapping Evan in the back of the head and Evan kicked Jack in the leg and landed a leaping kick to the chest and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes as he went for a flying head scissors but Jack countered with a sideslam. Jack pounded his chest as he was shoving Evan and slapped him in the back of the head as he grabbed him as he went for a slam but Evan countered with a victory roll for the win.

Evan quickly rolled out of the ring as Jasmine ran over to him as Jack was having a meltdown and Jasmine laughed at Jack as she and Evan backed up on the ramp. Jack continued to have a fit as Jasmine made fun of him and Evan pointed at Jack.

Later, after RAW was over, Jasmine, Shayna and Destiny were in the hotel lobby as they were discussing plans for their upcoming Scene 42 album.

"Okay, so I got word that Scene 42's music video will premiere next week on RAW," Shayna said, "and the WWE is throwing an album release party in New York the day after the Smackdown taping in Providence, Rhode Island."

"Awesome," Destiny said.

"Yes," Jasmine said. "This is gonna be something. I can't wait. Does Skye and Hayley know about this?"

"Yes, I've already sent Skye an email and I'm waiting to hear from her," Shayna said,

"Cool."

"Also, I have even bigger news. The WWE has talked to HBO and they want to produce a concert special to air in December."

"Oh, my God, are you serious?" Destiny said. "You're dead serious?"

"I'm totally dead serious."

"Oh, my Goodness," Jasmine said as she had her head in her hands. "An HBO concert special? Like the one Lady Gaga had?"

"Yep. I know, that one was a bombshell. I wanted to discuss with you, Skye and Hayley to see if that was okay with you. I mean, they want an answer no later than the end of the month because they want to special to be held in our final concert in New York City at Madison Square Garden in November. So what do you think?"

"I think we need to think about this," Destiny said. "I mean, we had our big performance last year at Wrestlemania last year and that went well."

"Yeah, I agree with Destiny," Jasmine said. "Maybe we should think about this. I mean, Survivor Series is in the same month as our final concert and that is a lot to take in."

"Okay, we'll take this time to think about it and I know we'll make the right decision," Shayna said.

Then Jasmine and Destiny nodded their heads.

Meanwhile, Madison was in her and Christina's hotel room as Christina was sleeping and Madison was writing a letter to Alex.

_"Dear Alex, This has been haunting me for weeks in a good way. I couldn't completely come clean to your face of why, so here it is. I have growing feelings for you and I couldn't understand why until now. I have been in a lot of relationships where men have hurt me and didn't care about my dreams. But you, we both understand what are our dreams are and I have this feeling that you're the man that I've been looking for. I thought ignoring you would make these feelings go away, but it hasn't. After seeing who you really are, I have to stop running away and just try again to have a relationship with somebody and that somebody is you. I could tell you that have feelings for me, too and maybe there is something between us. I want us to start something new and fresh and start with each other. Maybe we could start right now and see where this goes. Madison."_

After Madison finished writing the letter, she thought for a minute and tore the letter up.

"Maybe I should just tell him," Madison said.


	211. Madison's Birthday

**Chapter 211: Madison's Birthday**

Four days later…

The day was Madison's 28th birthday and it was being celebrated in Huntsville, Alabama where the RAW houseshow was being held.

After the show, the Angelic Coalition, along with some of Madison's friends from Phoenix and her cousins Melissa and Taylen, were at the hotel as they were partying in Melissa and Taylen's hotel room. They have also planned to take Madison to a nightclub afterwards.

Jasmine came out of the hotel room with her cell phone after receiving a disappointing phone call and Shayna was coming out of the elevator as she approached Jasmine.

"J, what is going on?" Shayna said. "Where is he?"

"Well, that's what I was gonna call you about," Jasmine said. "It turns out that the dancer is sick and can't make it tonight."

"Damn, what are we gonna do? We had this planned for Madison's birthday for two weeks!"

"Let's not panic, okay? Hopefully we'll find a last minute replacement."

Then Jasmine was about to make a phone call when….

"Hey, ladies," Alex Riley said as he approached the girls.

"Hey, Alex," Jasmine and Shayna said.

"Listen, I couldn't help but overhear what was going on and it sounded like you don't have a male exotic dancer for Madison's birthday."

"Oh, no," Jasmine said. "They called the last minute which is bad, very bad."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could do the job for you."

Then Jasmine and Shayna looked at each other as if Alex said something crazy.

"You're kidding, right?" Shayna said. "I mean, we like you now and respect you, but you dancing for Madison? What exactly can you do?"

"Come on, ladies," Alex said. "Remember the houseshow in Indianapolis back in March? Jasmine, I'm sure you remembered."

"No, actually, I don't remember…." Jasmine said before it finally came to her head. "Oh, my God, yes, I remember! Oh, my God, yeah, you were dancing with C.M. Punk and I have to admit, I had no idea you had moves like that."

"Hey, I told Madison that there are a lot of things that people don't know about me. So what do you say?"

Then Jasmine and Shayna looked at each other again as Shayna said,

"Excuse us for one moment."

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked a few feet away from Alex.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Shayna said. "I mean, I'm sure Madison doesn't want to get herself embarrassed seeing Alex Riley dance in front of her friends and cousins in there."

"Look, it's clear to us that Alex likes Madison and Madison likes Alex and maybe this would help Madison get closer to Alex. And besides, I have an idea so Madison doesn't get embarrassed. So do you think this is a good idea?"

Alex continued to wait as Jasmine and Shayna approached him and Shayna said,

"Okay, the deal is yours."

"Cool!" Alex said

"Awesome! So where is your hotel room so you could discuss this?" Jasmine said.

"Come with me."

"Okay."

Then the three walked down the hallway as they took the elevator.

Meanwhile in Melissa and Taylen's hotel room, Madison was having a conversation with her friends when there was a knock at the door.

Madison got up from the couch as she went over to the door and looked through the peephole and opened the door to reveal Skye.

"Happy Birthday, Maddie," Skye said as she held up a bag.

"Skye, this is a surprise," Madison said as the two girls hugged each other. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wanted to come. I couldn't stay away and miss one more birthday with you guys."  
"Come in."

Then Madison let Skye in and closed the door.

"Skye!" Valerie and Destiny said as they went over to Skye and hugged her.

"It's great to see you," Christina said. "We're happy that you're here."

"Well, I told Madison that I couldn't stay away and miss one more birthday with you guys," Skye said. "It would hurt me and you guys, so I had to come."

"We're really glad that you did," Destiny said.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Valerie said.

"I'm going back to L.A. tomorrow," Skye said.

"Well, take all the time you need to feel better," Madison said.

Then there was a knock at the door as Destiny went over to the door, looked through the peephole and opened the door to reveal Jasmine and Shayna.

"He's here, we're ready," Jasmine whispered.

"Okay," Destiny said.

Then Shayna walked inside and left the deadbolt stuck between the door as Destiny turned the music down on the radio.

"Okay, ladies, may I have your attention, please?" Shayna said as the girls quieted down. "Madison, have a seat."

Then Valerie pulled out a chair as Madison sat down.

"Madison, we have a surprise for you," Shayna said, "but first…"

"You have to put this blindfold on," Valerie said holding a scarf in her hand.

"Oh, my God," Madison said as Valerie wrapped the blindfold around her head. "I know what you're trying to pull, so let's get it over with."

"Very well," Shayna said. "He wants to keep his identity a secret and you girls better not blow it by saying a word, okay?

Then everyone else agreed as Valerie turned on the CD player and "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera played as Jasmine opened the door and she & Alex walked inside. Alex walked over to Madison as he grabbed Madison's hands and put them on him as he started dancing in front of her.

_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right, then aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like and take me away_  
_Make it okay_  
_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a …_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I make you believe that I've got the key_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it wherever you want_  
_Get inside it and you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe_  
_Ooh, baby, roll me right_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_Yeah_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Take me by the tongue)_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Yeah, yeah)_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger (Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need try to control you (Ooh)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

Then the girls applauded as Alex bowed and Madison had a huge smile on her face as she had a ball dancing with Alex and feeling him all over even though she was blindfolded.

Then Jasmine and Shayna led Alex to the bathroom as Valerie took off Madison's blindfold.

"Oh, my God, that was something," Madison said.

"Yeah, you sure did have a ball," Christina said.

"Come on, Madison," Melissa said as she grabbed Madison's arm, "let's go down to the bar for a while."

"Why?" Madison said.

"Trust us," Taylen said.

Then the three girls immediately walked out of the hotel room as Christina walked up to Jasmine.

"You're kidding me, right?" Christina said. "How?"

"Alex overheard what was going with the exotic dancer cancelling on us and he wanted to do it himself because it's obvious that he likes Madison," Jasmine said.

"I can't believe he went through with this without hesitation. I hope Madison doesn't freak out if she finds out."

"I'm pretty sure she won't."

Several minutes later, Alex came out of the hotel room as Jasmine pulled out a $100 bill from her top and gave it to him.

"For your wonderful hospitality," Shayna said.

"Thanks," Alex said.

Then Jasmine and Shayna went back inside as Christina came out and Jasmine left the door open.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Christina said to Alex as she walked up to him.

"Sure," Alex said.

"Look, I know for a fact that you like Madison and I can see that you're interested in her. So if you do decide to have a relationship with her, I must tell you that if you so much as hurt my best friend in any way, just remember that I carry a gun everywhere I go."

"That is not going to happen. I really do like Madison and I want to have a relationship with her."

"I know; and besides, you may have already won her heart since you attacked the Miz. I don't like him anyway."

Then Christina walked back inside the hotel room as Alex smirked and walked away.

About a half hour later, the Angelic Coalition and Madison's cousins were coming out of the elevator as they were taking Madison to the club as planned.

Just as they were about to walk out of the hotel, Alex ran to the group with flowers in his hand.

"Hey, hold up!" Alex said as the girls stopped walking. "Happy Birthday, Madison."

"Thank you," Madison said as she took the flowers with a smile. "How did you know it was my birthday today?"

"You told me a few days ago."

"Oh, right, I did. Stupid me. Thanks, again."

"You're welcome."

Then the girls continued walking as Jasmine turned around and gave a thumbs-up to Alex as Alex walked away with a smile.


	212. Can You Dig It?

**Chapter 212: Can You Dig It?**

RAW was in Richmond, Virginia and on that night, Kofi was facing Zack Ryder and Scene 42 was premiering their first music video, the cover of Madonna's "Express Yourself" from their new album "Us Against the World."

Jasmine was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as she gathering her new wrestling gear as she took a deep breath and Madison walked inside.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Madison said as she closed the door. "Big night for you girls."

"I know, it's so hard to believe that last year we released an album and it has done so well; and now, this year, I have a feeling that this one will be even bigger. We are already getting good reviews on 'Express Yourself' and we have yet to air the video tonight."

"You girls have definitely made a name for yourselves in music. You have powerful voices and you know what? I have listened to this album and I have a feeling that this is gonna go platinum or bigger. You have done a good job and Christina & I could not be any more proud of you."

"Thanks, Madison."

Then Jasmine and Madison hugged each other.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Kofi and Zack Ryder.

Zack was already in the ring with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero at the announcers' table. Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a taupe scoop neck sequin décor bandage mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Kofi took off his 'Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Zack locked up as Zack got Kofi in a headlock and Kofi was hitting back elbows as he shoved Zack to the ropes and Zack hit a shoulder block and was shouting "Woo-woo-woo" as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Zack before hitting a flying back elbow and landed a dropkick before Zack was shouting at Kofi and shoving him. Kofi hit a forearm and kicked Zack in the midsection as he whipped to the corner and Kofi went to leap on Zack but Zack moved out of the way and grabbed Kofi as he landed a neck breaker for a one count and grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and was punching away at Kofi and then backed away as he landed a running boot to the head for a two count.

Zack applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as Zack landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and landed a couple of chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline. Kofi pumped himself and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands as Zack went to the ropes and grabbed him as Kofi pulled Zack and Zack kicked him away and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Shayna applauded for Kofi as she walked over to the side of the ring and was taunting Dolph as the referee gave Kofi the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Dolph was talking trash to Shayna as Kofi got on the turnbuckles and looked at Dolph as he raised his title belt in the air.

Then it was time for the world premiere of Scene 42's music video as the girls including Hayley were backstage.

"Hello, WWE Universe," Jasmine said. "As you may have heard, we, Scene 42, are premiering our music video 'Express Yourself' tonight in just a few moments."

"And don't forget to pick up our new album 'Us Against the World' coming out next week on June 13th," Shayna said.

"You may have notice that our new member Hayley Williams is here and not Skye," Destiny said. "Well, due to the actions of R-Truth in the past few weeks, Skye has decided to take a break from the WWE but she is thinking of you, the WWE Universe, in her thoughts."

"So, without further ado," Hayley said, "here is our new music video from 'Us Against the World,' 'Express Yourself' from Scene 42.

The video then appeared and it started with Scene 42 standing a white background wearing different costumes.

_(Shayna, spoken)_  
_Come on, girls_  
_Do you believe in love?_  
_'Cause I got something to say about it_  
_And it goes something like this_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_(Skye)_  
_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold_  
_Fancy cars that go very fast_  
_You know they never last_  
_No, no_

_(Hayley)_  
_What you need is a big strong hand_  
_To lift you to your higher ground_  
_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_  
_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_(Destiny)_  
_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But he needs to start with your head_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_

_(Jasmine)_  
_You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right, then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better, baby, on your own_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_  
_Express yourself_

_You've got to make him express himself_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got_  
_Oh, baby, ready or not_

_And when you're gone, he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_

_(Shayna)_  
_He'll be back on his knees_  
_To express himself_  
_(You've got to make him)_  
_Express himself_  
_(Hey, hey)_

_(Jasmine)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_(He'll be back on his knees, so please)_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself_  
_You've got to make him express himself_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Baby)_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_(Skye)_  
_(Put your love to the test)_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got_  
_Oh, baby, ready or not_

_Express yourself_  
_Respect yourself_  
_Hey, hey_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Then make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_  
_Express yourself_

Then the video ended and Christina, Madison and Valerie were watching it in the Women's Locker Room.

"Yay, that was so awesome," Valerie said.

"That was so incredible," Madison said.

"I never knew how talented Jasmine, Shayna, Skye and Destiny were. I mean, Skye definitely has the pipes."

"You have to admit," Christina said, "people thought those girls were just making fool of themselves in the music business, but they were wrong."

"I wonder if they are gonna do the HBO concert special," Madison said. "I mean, don't you think the whole world wants to see Scene 42 in all their glory?"

"They must," Valerie said. "They've already had one album that's done well."

"Well, let's see how their next album does," Christina said, "and if 'Us Against the World' goes anywhere between the top five on the Billboard Music Awards, I think the HBO concert special would be their best bet. Trust me."

A few minutes later, it was time for the match between Booker T and Jack Swagger.

Earlier as Booker T talked with Trish Stratus, Jack confronted him and challenged him to a match as Booker T accepted. This was a good opportunity for one particular person to embarrass Jack.

Jack was already in the ring as Booker T's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Booker T walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air. Then Booker T got back down and the referee called for the bell.

Booker and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Booker twisted Jack's arm and went behind him as Jack landed a back elbow and was hitting several right hands before stomping on Booker and Jack went to whip Booker to the ropes but Booker twisted Jack's arm and landed a back kick before hitting back chops to the chest. Then Booker whipped Jack to the ropes and went for a heel kick but Jack ducked and landed a clothesline sending Booker over the top rope to the floor and Jack got out of the ring and was hitting shoulder tackles on the security wall and Jack rolled Booker back into the ring covered for a one count.

Jack landed an elbow drop and then a leg drop as he walked around Booker and applied an armlock and Booker got to his feet as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and Booker stumbled to the corner as Jack punched him in the midsection and whipped him to the corner as Jack ran into a back elbow and Booker landed a spinning leg whip. Jack stumbled to the corner as Booker was hitting right hands and back chops to the chest and went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack went to whip Booker to the ropes and Booker twisted Jack's arm and hit a knee to the midsection and Booker bounced off the ropes and went for a scissors kick but Jack backed away and missed a clothesline as Booker landed a heel kick.

Jack rolled to the floor to collect himself and the referee was counting as Jack shouted that he doesn't need this and he stood next to the ring as the referee counted to ten giving Booker the count-out win.

Jack continued to walk away as Evan jumped Jack from behind and then Jack chased him into the ring as Booker kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a scissors kick. Then Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne and Jasmine got into the ring as Evan gave Booker a five and Jasmine was making of Jack as he rolled out of the ring.

Then Booker and Evan dropped to the mat and they did a double Spinarooni as Jasmine jumped up and down happily and Booker & Evan hugged each other as Jasmine hugged Booker. Booker got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he and Evan high-fived each other.

Later, Madison was walking backstage as she spotted Alex Riley and approached him.

"Hey, Alex," Madison said as Alex turned around.

"Madison, hi," Alex said.

"I just wanna say great match tonight with John Cena. You almost had me there when I thought you were gonna hit John with that briefcase because I know you two have issues, but it was funny that you hit the Miz with it."

"Yeah, I gave him the third beat down as promised."

"Yeah. Um, well, I better get going. See ya."

"Bye, Madison."

Then Madison walked away smiling as she really got used to talking to Alex now.


	213. WWE AllStar Night

**Chapter 213: WWE All-Star Night**

RAW was in Uniondale, New York and it was WWE All-Star Night as Kofi was teaming up with Evan in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

_Madison was alone in the Angelic Coalition as she was brushing in her hair in the mirror and then noticed someone walking towards her: Alex Riley._

_Madison turned around and smiled as she dropped her hairbrush and walked towards Alex as she kissed him passionately. Madison pulled away and smirked as she backed away and sat on the couch and Alex walked towards her as he leaned down and kissed Madison as Madison laid down on the couch as Alex climbed on top of her._

_Alex took off his suit jacket before he was kissing Madison and Madison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Then she wrapped her legs around Alex's waist as he caressed her leg and pulled up the bottom of Madison's black strapless and Alex was kissing her neck. Madison quietly moaned and whispered Alex' s name when…_

"Madison!" Jasmine said as Madison immediately woke up.

"Madison, are you okay?" Christina said.

"Uh, yeah," Madison said. "Oh, my God, I had another strange dream."

"Did that dream involved somebody named Alex Riley?" Valerie said.

Then the girls giggled.

"No, it didn't," Madison said.

"Oh, come on, Madison," Shayna said. "Don't try to deny it. You were dreaming of Alex and nothing else."

"Okay, so what if I did?"

"Madison, don't you think it's time that you and Alex got together and go on a date or something?" Destiny said. "I mean, obviously, you're falling for him hard."

"Yeah, he's definitely a looker for you," Jasmine said. "I mean, have you noticed how handsome he looks wearing a suit and all?"

"You better hope Evan doesn't hear you say that," Madison said.

"Hey, you know I love my husband like crazy, thank you very much."

"But Madison," Valerie said, "I think you and Alex have a good thing going and it won't be long before he finally asks you out on a date."

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition nodded their heads agreeing with Valerie. Madison believed that she was right because it wouldn't be long before Alex finally asked Madison out on a date.

Later, RAW was on and Jasmine & Shayna were walking down the hallway talking as the Ambernathy Girls approached them.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here," Paris said. "While the whole Angelic Coalition except the so-called Playboy Playmate next door is here on RAW, only three members were left hung to dry on Smackdown."

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "You think that you could top Lay-Cool with the same Mean Girls jokes and tricks with the hair & clothes and everything you've done on Smackdown? I don't think so."

"Especially when it comes to you three," Shayna said.

"Oh, really?" Gabrielle said.

"Yep," Shayna said.

"Well, you better be lucky that you're here on RAW and not Smackdown," Katrina said. "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? You'll tear up our clothes, spray color into our hair? What?"

Then Nicole, Buffy and Delancey walked behind the Ambernathy Girls as the sisters turned around.

"Um, nothing," Gabrielle said. "Nothing at all."

"Come on, girls," Paris said.

Then the sisters walked away as Jasmine, Shayna, Nicole, Buffy and Delancey looked at them.

A few minute later, R-Truth came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as he got into the ring for a match.

Earlier, Hornswoggle was shooting t-shirts to the crowd before R-Truth came out and tormented him and as a result, guest RAW General Manager "Stone Cold' Steve Austin arranged a match pitting R-Truth against John, who made his return. But Skye didn't return as she decided to stay away for another week, John told the Angelic Coalition.  
Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain but John didn't come out as R-Truth was pacing back and forth ring muttering and chuckling to himself. R-Truth was about to ask for a microphone when John's entrance theme played again and John still didn't come out. R-Truth looked around the arena and asked for a microphone and said,

"What's up, John Morrison? You see, on the Tron, you was acting like you was Billy Bad. Where I am, if you act bad, you better be bad. If you're scared, say, you're scared. I'm scared of himself. Let's go, John Morrison, let's fight. That's what you came for, let's fight right now. You know what? If you won't come to me, how about I bring the fight to you?"

Then R-Truth left the ring and walked up the ramp as he said,

"If you're gonna come run your mouth like you bad, come do something about it. Don't run and hide from me."

Then R-Truth walked to the back and was walking backstage looking for John.

"Where you at, John? Where you at? You came here to fight? Let's fight. I'm all about that."

Suddenly, R-Truth acted shocked to find John out cold on the ground as the referees checked on him.

"Well, look at what we have here, folks," R-Truth said. "Shazaam! Looks like Little Jimmy got Johnny. Let's go check it out."

Then R-Truth walked over to the commotion.

"Get out the way! Get out the way."

"Take it easy, he's down!"

"John, all the Little Jimmys came to see a great match. Your neck hurting? I guess they're not going to get to see the match now. They will never get to see that match. At least you can say, you got got by the future WWE Champion. Get your hands off me!"

R-Truth then walked away and then grabbed the equipment box that was sitting nearby and rammed it towards John. The referees demanded that R-Truth leave as the referees checked on John and the trainer that was there told R-Truth to get away and get the paramedics.

"Take that little Jimmy!" R-Truth said as he walked away.

The Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing in their locker room as they were shocked and frightened at the same time. Madison went out to see the commotion for herself.

"Oh, my God," Valerie said as she covered her mouth. "R-Truth has really gone mad and thank God Skye wasn't there."

"Now there's a possibility that John will be gone even longer," Destiny said. "He just came back. Skye is definitely not gonna like this."

"I just hope she doesn't go into a deeper depression after seeing this," Christina said.

"Well, we gotta hurry and catch up with Kofi and Evan," Shayna said.

"Yeah," Jasmine said as she and Shayna got up.

"Be careful out there," Christina said. "There's no telling where R-Truth is and when he might attack."

"Don't worry, I can handle R-Truth," Shayna said.

Then Shayna and Jasmine left the locker room.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Evan versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Kofi and Dolph locked up and Dolph got Kofi in a headlock as Kofi hit a couple of back elbows to the midsection and shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph landed a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him and Kofi landed a flying back elbow and the referee was checking on Dolph as Jack clubbed Kofi in the back and Dolph covered for a one count. Dolph made the tag to Jack and Jack landed a double axe handle before hitting several right hands and clubbing Kofi in the back before stomping on him and Jack grabbed Kofi as he applied an inverted headlock and Kofi punched Jack in the midsection and Jack landed a belly-to-back suplex for a two count and Jack looked at Evan as he grabbed Kofi and rammed him into the corner and hit his head on the turnbuckle before he whipped him to the opposite corner.

Then Jack went for a corner slingshot splash but Kofi got his feet up and made the tag to Evan as Evan ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying head scissors and Evan bounced off the ropes again as he landed a double knee and Dolph got into the ring as Evan landed a dropkick sending Dolph out of the ring. Then Evan ducked a right hand as he landed a high knee to the face and rolled up Jack for a two count and Jack rolled over Evan as he went for the Ankle Lock but Evan escaped as he rolled Jack sending him head-first onto the middle turnbuckle and Dolph got into the ring as he dragged Evan and Evan kicked Dolph in the head sending him out of the ring.

Then Kofi was on the ring apron as he landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Jack and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed the Air Bourne for the pin and the win.

Shayna and Jasmine got into the ring as Jasmine hugged Evan and the referee gave Kofi his United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with Evan and the girls. Evan and Kofi hugged each other as Vickie Guerrero was screaming at Dolph and Jasmine was making fun of Jack.

A little later, the Miz was walking down the hallway very upset after once again being embarrassed by Alex Riley.

The Miz and Alex were in Piper's Pit with WWE Hall of Famer "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Roddy made it perfectly clear he didn't care for the Miz and frustrated him before Alex admitted that the Miz used him to remain WWE Champion. Then he boasted that not only could he beat the Miz at the new WWE pay-per-view Capitol Punishment, he was sure that Roddy still had enough to take the Miz too.

Soon enough, the Miz and Roddy had wagered $5,000 on who would prevail in a match between the two. To make it official, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin arranged the match with Alex acting as a special guest referee. Proving he can be every bit as ruthless and cunning as the Miz, Alex leveled the Miz, allowing Roddy to win the match and $5,000.

The Miz continued walking down the hallway as he was being laughed at by Madison, Jasmine and Evan.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Miz lost $5,000," Jasmine said as she continued to laugh, "to 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper of all people! Hey, you might as well go to K-Mart to find you another suit."

Then the Miz walked away as everyone continued to laugh.

"What a loser," Jasmine said. "The Miz is so gonna get his butt kicked by Alex Riley this Sunday at Capitol Punishment."

"Oh, yeah, the Miz can't even fight back against A-Ry," Madison said.

"Believe me, if the Miz isn't scared of Alex Riley as he said he is," Evan said, "he wouldn't back down from a fight."

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine and Evan looked to see Alex Riley standing behind Madison.

"Hi," Madison said.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Um, we were just talking about what happened with you, the Miz and 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper and…" Then Madison shrugged her shoulders. "…thanks to you, the Miz lost $5,000. But you did a good job refereeing out there; I gotta hand it to you."

"Thanks, Madison," Alex said. "By the way, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Alex."

Then Alex walked away as Jasmine's jaw dropped.

"Madison and Alex sitting in a tree," Jasmine said in a sing-song. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Jasmine!" Madison shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. "You have to admit, does Alex look hot in that referee's shirt or what?"

Madison didn't answer as she looked back at Alex as he continued walking.


	214. Capitol Punishment

**Chapter 214: Capitol Punishment**

Capitol Punishment was in Washington, D.C. and the Angelic Coalition except Jasmine was in their locker room as Jasmine walked inside with her kitten, Comet and her cell phone.

Jasmine put Comet in the basket as she continued to look at her cell phone with a look on her face.

"Jasmine, what's the matter?" Madison said.

"You are never gonna believe this," Jasmine said. "I'm looking at the Billboard charts right now on my phone…"

"And?" Shayna said.

"Scene 42's 'Us Against the World'…is number one!"

Then Destiny and Shayna screamed in happiness as Christina, Madison and Valerie hugged them and Jasmine.

"Oh, my God, are you kidding me?" Destiny said. "We're number one?"

"Number one on the Billboard charts," Jasmine said.

"Oh!" Shayna said as she fell on the couch. "This is unbelievable, I can't even believe it. Last year, 'Behind the Scenes" was number six. And now, 'Us Against the World' is number one. Number freakin' one."

"Number one!"

"Oh, my Goodness, I hope Skye is getting wind of this," Christina said. "This oughta bring her some happiness."

Just then, Shayna's laptop computer was beeping and Shayna grabbed it as she saw that there was an email from Skye.

"Guys, I got an email from Skye," Shayna said.

"Maybe she found out about your album being number one," Madison said.

Then the Angelic Coalition gathered around Shayna as she read the email.

_"Hey, Shayna, I just read on the Billboard website that 'Us Against the World' is number one and that definitely bring music to my ears. This is the best news I have gotten so far and I couldn't be any more happier. Hayley got wind of this and she is happy as well. And we both agreed to go ahead with working with HBO for our concert special. Tell Jasmine and Destiny as well, I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Love you and talk to you soon. Skye."_

"Now that is even better news," Shayna said.

"Well, let's make the call right now!" Destiny said.

"Give them the green light and tell them that Scene 42 will be on HBO in December!" Jasmine said. "Oh, yeah!"

Then Capitol Punishment was on and it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black one-button leather jacket with fur at the collar, white midriff sleeveless top with a hole at the bust, black leather pants and her hair curled.

Kofi raised the United States Championship belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he was clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got on the ring apron as he posed before he got in the ring. Then Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as Shayna left the ring and the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled the ring and locked up before Kofi went behind Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph reversed with a waistlock of his own before Kofi countered with a headlock takedown into a hold and Dolph countered with a head scissors as Kofi popped up and Dolph got a headlock takedown into a hold. Kofi countered with a head scissors and Dolph popped up as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and applied a headlock as Kofi punched Dolph and shoved him to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder block and bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him twice and landed a flying back elbow for a one count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as Dolph clubbed Kofi in the back.

Dolph whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and slid under Dolph's legs and landed a dropkick and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped towards him and landed a monkey flip and Kofi went to the corner as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and yanked Kofi throat-first on the top rope. Dolph then bounced off the ropes and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph stomped on Kofi before he choked him on the bottom rope and grabbed Kofi as Kofi punched him in the midsection and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he went for a neck breaker but Kofi countered with a backslide pin for a two count.

Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and looked down at Kofi as he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Dolph and landed a forearm to the face as he rolled up Dolph for a one count and Dolph went behind Kofi as he went for a slam but Kofi rolled up Dolph for a two count. Kofi kicked Dolph in the leg and whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way and landed a German suplex for a two count and Dolph clubbed Kofi in the back of the head before applying an armlock and Kofi slowly got to his feet as he was hitting a couple of right hands.

Kofi went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph twisted Kofi's arm as he applied the sleeper hold but Kofi landed a jawbreaker and crawled to the corner as Dolph went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way as he landed chops to the chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph ducked. Kofi went for the S.O.S. but Dolph shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into a back elbow to the face and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle for a near fall and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands.

Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and went for a fireman's carry gutbuster but Kofi landed on his feet and hit the S.O.S. for a near fall and Kofi went after Dolph as Dolph rolled up for a two count and Kofi went after Dolph as he rolled him up for a two count and Dolph rolled up Kofi grabbing his tights for a two count. Dolph bounced off the ropes as he went for a one-legged bulldog slam but Kofi got him on his shoulders and Dolph rolled him away as Kofi landed a double foot stomp for a two count and Kofi rolled to the ring apron as he climbed the top turnbuckle but Dolph landed a right hand crotching Kofi as he climbed the top turnbuckle.

Dolph was clubbing Kofi in the back and went for a superplex and Kofi landed a front slam and then a high crossbody for a near fall and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he went for the S.O.S. again but Dolph countered with a sleeper hold and Kofi escaped by ramming Dolph into the ringpost and Dolph was staggering as Kofi missed the Trouble in Paradise kick. Dolph went for the Zig Zag but Kofi held onto the top rope and Vickie then raked Kofi's eyes as Shayna ran as she shoved Vickie hard into the steel ring steps and Dolph applied the sleeper hold and Kofi rolled towards the bottom rope as Dolph had his foot pushing the bottom rope but the referee didn't call for a break and Kofi was out.

Shayna had her hands on her head as the referee gave Dolph the United States Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Vickie was trying to get up as Dolph got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he looked at his title belt and got out of the ring as he helped Vickie to her feet. Shayna got into the ring as she and the referee checked on Kofi and shook her head as she stared at Dolph, who walked up the aisle holding onto Vickie.

Meanwhile, Madison was walking down the hallway as she spotted Alex Riley and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Alex," Madison said.

"Hey, Madison," Alex said.

"I was hoping I'd find you because I wanted to wish you luck in your match against the Miz."

"Thanks."

"I'll bet you're real happy that you're competing in your first pay-per-view match in your hometown of Washington, D.C."

"Oh, my Goodness, it's totally surreal. You have no idea."

"Hey, I competed in Wrestlemania near my hometown of Phoenix last year. That was totally surreal."

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck, A-Ry."

Then Madison kissed Alex on the cheek and walked away as Alex smiled.

A little later, it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was Christina and Dream's Secret versus the Ambernathy Girls. The Ambernathy Girls' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"The following is a six-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Beverly Hills, California, Paris, Katrina, and Gabrielle, the Ambernathy Girls."

The Ambernathy Girls were wearing golden halter bras embellished with sparkling sequined fringe and jewels, and red, white and blue V lace-up Edy bras, lace-up pants with criss-cross details and their hair curled. The sisters bowed and flipped their hair backwards and walked down the ramp as the girls got inside the ring and Gabrielle & Katrina twirled around and posed next to Paris. Then Dream Secret's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Christina following them.

"And their opponents, the team of Christina Alexis and Destiny & Valerie Montana, Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Destiny was wearing a red monokini, blue pants with white snowflakes on it and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a blue and red star midriff one-sleeve top, black boy shorts, a blue and red star arm warmer, and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a red halter midriff top, white boy shorts, blue tights and her hair curled.

The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Christina went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and posed raising her arms in the air. Destiny got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air as Valerie went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and lifted her leg to her head before getting into the ring. Christina stood in the middle of the ring as Destiny and Valerie got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as all six girls got into each other's faces.

Christina shoved Paris and Katrina down and Gabrielle kicked Destiny out of the ring as Valerie was beating on Gabrielle before Christina ran Paris and Katrina out of the ring as Valerie was kicking away at Gabrielle before the referee pulled her away and called for the bell as Valerie whipped Gabrielle to the ropes and landed a flapjack. Valerie kicked Gabrielle in the head and the back before Gabrielle punched Valerie in the midsection and kicked her in the leg as she landed a knee to the face and whipped her to the ropes and landed a knee to the midsection and tossed her across the ring and Gabrielle was showing off and was taunting Christina and Destiny as she grabbed Valerie and made the tag to Paris.

Gabrielle held onto Valerie as Paris landed a couple of chops to the chest and Valerie landed a right hand as she knocked Gabrielle and Katrina off the ring apron and grabbed Paris by her hair as she tossed her across the ring and landed a boot to the face as she made the tag to Destiny and Destiny. Destiny grabbed Paris as she landed some forearms and a side backbreaker and grabbed Paris as she made the tag to Christina and shoved Paris' head onto Christina's boot and Christina got into the ring as Destiny held onto Paris and Christina kicked Paris in the back and whipped her to the ropes as Paris landed a drop toe hold and landed a knee to the back.

Paris made the tag to Katrina and the two landed a double clothesline on Christina and Katrina covered for a two count and Katrina grabbed Christina and Christina landed a jawbreaker and made the tag back to Destiny and Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for a two count. Destiny stomped on Katrina and sat her up as she bounced off the ropes and landed a kick to the back and Destiny made the tag to Valerie and Valerie went for a clothesline but Katrina ducked and landed a back elbow to the face and a clothesline for a two count as she grabbed Valerie and landed a knee to the midsection.

Then Katrina clubbed Valerie in the back and went for a fireman's carry slam but Valerie escaped as she shoved Katrina into Paris knocking her off the apron and Valerie landed a dropkick with Katrina knocking Gabrielle off the ring apron and Valerie rolled up Katrina for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis and Dream's Secret," Tony announced.

Christina and Destiny got into the ring as Christina lifted Valerie in her arms and Destiny hugged her and the three raised their arms in the air along with the referee. Katrina was throwing a fit and rolled out of the ring before arguing with Paris and Gabrielle as Christina and Dream's Secret were making fun of the sisters who were walking away and talking trash.

Later, it was time for the match which was Evan versus Jack Swagger.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp as he got down and was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and he got into the ring as he was doing his victory lap and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a pale pink mesh tube dress, pink Converse extra-hi tops and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan got on the turnbuckles and took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as he raised the peace sign in the air. Then Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Jack locked up and Jack tossed Evan down as Evan looked at Jack and the two locked up again as he held Evan down and got him on his shoulder as he slammed him down and Jack got on his knee on Evan's back as he slapped him in the back of the head and applied a headlock as Evan popped up and was kicking Jack in the leg. Then Evan ducked a clothesline and Jack landed a shoulder block and Jack bounced off the ropes as Evan leaped over him and Evan went for an arm drag but Jack blocked and Evan leaped on the top rope and landed a hurricurrana and an elevated dropkick sending Jack to the corner.

Evan charged at Jack as Jack tossed him over the top rope and Evan landed on the ring apron and hit a shoulder tackle and Evan flipped on Jack's back as he got back in the ring and Jack went behind Evan as he landed a knee to the midsection twice and slammed him down as he covered for a two count. Jack was rolling Evan on the mat and was hitting several back elbows before covering for a two count and Jack applied a chinlock as he had a knee to Evan's back and Jack let go of the hold as he proceeded to do push-ups using Evan's back as a base and Jack was showing off as Evan kicked Jack in the head and ran into a back body drop for a two count.

Jack dragged Evan to the corner as he was hitting forearms to the back and whipped Evan to the corner hard and landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and Jack grabbed Evan by his leg and stomped on his chest and Jack looked down at Evan as he clubbed him in the back and grabbed Evan as he was talking trash. Then Jack shoved Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a flying head scissors and was kicking Jack before Jack grabbed his leg and landed a scoop slam before he backed into the corner and went for a corner slingshot splash but Evan got his feet up and bounced off the ropes as he landed a double knee.

Evan kicked Jack in the chest for a two count and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and Jack went after Evan as Evan jumped down to the mat and bounced off the ropes as he ran into a big boot to the face for a near fall and Evan stumbled to the corner as Jack placed him on the mat and slapped Evan in the face and Evan slapped back and then Evan kicked Jack and landed a couple knees to the face as he leaped into a tornado DDT for a near fall. Evan was stumbling as he kicked Jack in the head and a flying kick to the chest and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne but Jack moved and went for the gutwrench powerbomb but Evan tried to roll up Jack as Jack grabbed his leg and applied the ankle lock but Evan countered into a victory roll, for the win.

Evan quickly rolled out of the ring as Jasmine ran over to him and jumped in his arms as she hugged him. Evan set Jasmine down as he raised the peace sign in the air and Jasmine was jumping up and down happily. Jack was shocked as Jasmine laughed at Jack and raised three fingers signaling that Evan has beaten Jack three times in a row and Jack was having a fit.

Later after Capitol Punishment was over, the Angelic Coalition were hanging out in Madison and Christina's hotel room as Christina answered the door and the bellboy gave her a bouquet of lavender tulips in a vase.

"Okay, we haven't been here at least three hours and you already have an admirer sending you flowers," Jasmine said as Christina closed the door.

"Maybe if you went a little fast against the Ambernathy Girls," Shayna said, "Valerie's head would've been caved in."

"Are you two done?" Christina said. "Because these flowers aren't even for me, there are for Madison."

Then the girls oohed and aahed as Madison got up from the bed and grabbed the flowers and Christina grabbed the card.

"Excuse me, I can read my own card!" Madison said.

"Let's see here," Christina said as she read the note.

_"M is for magnificent, A is for angelic, D is for delightful, I is for idyllic, S is for sexy, O is for oasis and N is for narcissus. These words describe everything about you and thank you for giving me a boost into winning my match against the Miz tonight. Sincerely, Alex."_

"Aw," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said.

"Who knew that Alex Riley could be this thoughtful?" Destiny said.

"Maddie, you got A-Ry sprung," Shayna said.

"Totally," Valerie said. "He is so into you. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Looks like another couple is about to come alive," Jasmine said. "That'll make the Miz jealous."

"Well, I'm still waiting for Alex to ask me out on a date," Madison said. "I know that's bound to happen."

"Aw, Maddie is falling for A-Ry already," Destiny said.

"Aw," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said.

"What did I tell you, Madison?" Christina said. "You couldn't help but feel bad for the guy then; now you really like him. Your prediction was true that something would happen that would bring you and Alex together and that was Alex shutting the Miz up."

"You know what? I'll bet the Miz will not be through with Alex yet," Jasmine said, "because you know he won't stop until he really gets Alex out of his hair."

"Like we care," Shayna said. "It won't make a difference. Maybe he and Michael Cole should get a room together and do God knows what since Michael Cole decide to stick his nose in Alex's business during the match tonight."

"Ugh, don't remind us," Christina said.

"Speaking of that," Jasmine said, "I promised Evan I'd give him a little present since he beat Jack Swagger three times in a row and you know what they say about that number being a charm. So good night, girls."

"Don't remind us!"

Then the girls laughed as Jasmine left the hotel room.

"Well, I have to tend to Kofi since he lost tonight," Shayna said as she got up. "So I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Yeah, we got to turn in, too," Destiny said as she got up with Valerie.

"Good night, Chris and Maddie," Valerie said.

"Good night," Madison said as Valerie, Destiny and Shayna left the hotel room.

"Well, I'm about finish getting ready for bed since I've already been interrupted," Christina said.

"Okay," Madison said.

Then Christina went into the bathroom as Madison was looking at the roses on the nightstand. In her mind, Alex was definitely thoughtful into giving Madison flowers as a thank you. Things were about to get even better the next night.


	215. Power to the People

**Chapter 215: Power to the People**

RAW was in Baltimore, Maryland and it was Power to the People where the WWE fans get to vote for the stipulations and matches.

Madison was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room putting on make-up and fixing her hair as Jasmine and Shayna walked inside.

"Ooh, Madison, are you trying to look your best for Alex Riley?" Jasmine said.

"Nope, just trying to look my best since I'm fighting Tamina tonight," Madison said.

"Yeah, sure," Shayna said.

"You look great," Jasmine said. "I don't think I ever seen you put your own make-up on before. I think it's the A-Ry effect: trying to look sexy for your man."

"Like you never have put make-up on for your husband before," Madison said.

"Well, it's a big night for us," Shayna said. "It's Power to the People and Kofi has a rematch for the United States Championship against Dolph Ziggler tonight. One of the stipulations is Vickie being banned from ringside and if the fans were smart, they'll vote for it."

"Well, I heard that Vickie is going to be in a dance competition against either Booker T, Jerry "the King" Lawler or Michael Cole. And if some reason that the fans vote for Michael Cole, I'm gonna puke."

"Oh, my Goodness."

"That'll be a laugh," Madison said. "At least I hope the fans will vote for a Paddle on a Pole match so I will have the distinct pleasure of whipping Tamina's ass."

"Or probably using that paddle to do naughty things to Alex Riley," Jasmine said as she and Shayna laughed.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of water," Madison said.

She was obviously disgusted at what Jasmine just said and left the locker room to avoid attacking her.

Later, RAW was on and Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a red ripped midriff top, black bustier, black pleated miniskirt with skulls and roses on it, black boots and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan got on the turnbuckles and took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the video screen showed the potential opponents for the match.

The fans had to choose Jack Swagger, Mason Ryan and Sin Cara. Then it was revealed that….51% of the fans chose Mason Ryan.

Jasmine was a little scared as Evan was surprised and C.M. Punk's entrance theme as Mason Ryan came out from the curtain. Mason walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Evan and Jasmine backed into the corner and Mason looked at Evan as Jasmine quickly got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Mason was taunting Evan as Evan tried to avoid Mason and Evan kicked Mason in the leg and tried to get away as Mason tossed Evan to the corner and Evan ducked a right hand and Mason was stalking Evan as Evan slid under Mason's legs and grabbed his leg as Mason clubbed Evan in the back and landed a right hand before getting Evan in the corner and hitting a few shoulder tackles. Then Mason whipped Evan to the corner hard and grabbed him as he went for a scoop slam but Evan landed on his feet as Evan landed a couple dropkicks and Mason hit a hard clothesline and Mason grabbed Evan as he landed a couple of backbreakers and a fall away slam as Jasmine covered her mouth.

Mason looked at Evan as he was kicking him and choked him on the middle rope and Evan was on the ring apron as he kicked Mason in the head and got back into the ring as he was kicking Mason and was punching Mason before landing a high knee to the face and grabbed Mason as Mason pressed Evan over his head and slammed him down. Then Mason got Evan on the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand as Evan hit a forearm and went for the Air Bourne but Mason moved as Evan jumped to the mat and kicked Mason in the head as he got him in a small package for a two count.

Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a clothesline but Mason blocked and landed an uranage for the win.

Jasmine covered her mouth as the referee raised Mason's arm in the air and Mason looked at Evan as he left the ring and Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan as Mason walked away.

Later, it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Kofi and Dolph Ziggler.

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Allow me to introduce to you the new United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got in the ring as he got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd as he raised his hands in the air. Dolph got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a red asymmetrical strapless top, black leggings, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they went after Dolph and Vickie as the referee held them back. Then Kofi took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the video screen showed the stipulations for the match.

The fans had to choose between two out of three falls, Vickie being banned from ringside, and a submission. Then it was revealed that….51% of the fans chose two out of three falls. Vickie laughed as Shayna was mocking her and the two women left the ring as the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kofi immediately was kicking and stomping on Dolph before Dolph rolled out of the ring and Kofi got out as he kicked Dolph and landed a forearm and Kofi tossed Dolph back in the ring as Dolph kicked him in the midsection and landed a back elbow to the back of the head and grabbed Kofi as he went for a forearm but Kofi blocked and landed a forearm of his own. Then Kofi grabbed Dolph's leg and was stomping on him several times before Dolph rolled out of the ring and Kofi got out as he kicked Dolph in the midsection and tossed him back in the ring and covered for a one count and Kofi landed a suplex for another one count.

Kofi looked at Dolph as Dolph hit a back elbow and kicked Kofi and hit a right hand as he went for a neck breaker but Kofi countered with a backslide pin for a two count and then Kofi tackled Dolph to the mat and punched away at him before he grabbed Dolph's legs and Dolph kicked Kofi away and Kofi charged at Dolph but Dolph moved out of the way and Kofi went through the ropes as he fell to the floor. Vickie was screaming at the referee as Kofi was getting up and Shayna went over to Vickie as the two exchanged words and Vickie slapped Shayna in the face and Shayna tackled Vickie to the ground and was beating on her as Dolph hit the Zig-Zag on Kofi and rolled him back in the ring as he covered for the first fall.

Shayna saw what happened as her jaw dropped and she looked at Vickie as Vickie was crawling away from her and Kofi was crawling as Dolph applied a headlock and Kofi tried to get to his feet as Dolph landed a back elbow to the back of the neck and stomped on Kofi as he was waiting for him to get up. Then Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph applied an armlock as he was trying to hold Kofi down and Kofi was getting to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph got frustrated.

Then Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair and went for a right hand but Kofi ducked and landed the S.O.S. for the first fall and now it was tied 1-1 and Kofi was taking a breather as Dolph was crawling in the ring and Kofi grabbed Dolph as Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and landed a neckbreaker for a two count. Then Dolph applied a reverse chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a back elbow and punched Dolph in the midsection and hit a right hand as Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and went for a dropkick but Kofi grabbed his legs and catapulted Dolph into the ringpost.

Then Kofi was hitting chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Dolph grabbed Kofi and Kofi rolled away Dolph as he landed a standing double-foot stomp for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as Dolph twisted his arm and rolled up Kofi for a two count. Then Kofi landed a standing dropkick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a leaping back splash for a near fall and Dolph slipped out of the ring and crawled as he retrieved his title belt and Kofi got out of the ring as Dolph went to hit with the title belt but Kofi ducked and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick.

Then Kofi tossed Dolph back into the ring and made a cover but Dolph touched the bottom rope with two fingers and Dolph rolled back out of the ring and crawled as he grabbed a microphone and Kofi got out of the ring as he grabbed Dolph as he was trying to go through the crowd and hit Kofi in the head with a microphone causing a disqualification.

Dolph grabbed the United States Championship belt and got back in the ring as Shayna got into the ring as Vickie was on the ring apron as Shayna went after her but Vickie tripped to the floor. Shayna looked at Dolph as Dolph quickly got out of the ring as Shayna chased after him and back as Dolph begged for mercy. Then Dolph turned around as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick and Shayna was kicking Dolph out of the ring and Vickie checked on him as Kofi and Shayna stared at the two.

Several minutes later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Madison versus Tamina.

Earlier, the fans had to choose between a Paddle on a Pole match, a Street Fight and a Falls Count Anywhere match. Then it was revealed that 62% of the fans chose a Paddle on a Pole match.

Tamina was already in the ring and Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain,

"And her opponent from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears," Justin Roberts announced.

Madison was wearing a black open long-sleeve top with a blue inset, blue shorts, and her hair straight. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Madison and Tamina looked at the pole and locked up as Madison clubbed Tamina in the back and whipped her to the ropes as she landed a shoulder block and went to do it again but Tamina reversed and kicked Madison in the midsection and kicked her in the back before she climbed up the top turnbuckle and Madison got up as she pulled Tamina down. Madison landed a back elbow and grabbed Tamina by her hair as she clubbed her in the back and stomped on her before she hit Tamina's head onto the turnbuckle and ran towards the corner as she climbed the top turnbuckle and almost reached the paddle and Tamina grabbed her leg as Madison tried to kick her and Tamina pulled Madison down face-first onto the turnbuckle.

Tamina grabbed Madison as she landed few forearms and kicked Madison in the midsection as she bounced off the ropes and Madison landed a back body drop and Madison ran into a clothesline and Tamina grabbed her as she landed a neckbreaker and Tamina dragged Madison and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a splash but Madison had her feet up. Then Madison grabbed Tamina and landed her running power slam and climbed the top turnbuckle and grabbed the paddle for the win.

"Here is your winner, Madison Spears," Justin announced.

Madison smiled as she raised the paddle in the air and looked at Tamina as she patted the paddle and then the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You know, I may just found that one weakness that could make Alex Riley lose control," the Miz said, "and that weakness is you, Madison Spears. I've noticed for weeks that you and A-Ry have been flirting with each other and that makes me sick. You see, the Angelic Coalition has what the WWE Universe calls the hottest guys on their arms and I would throw up at the sight of Alex Riley on your arm, Madison. You see, last night at Capitol Punishment, I saw you kissing Alex Riley on the cheek and I think that was the reason that he beat me and I would die if that ever happens again."

Then Madison laughed as Tamina attacked her from behind and grabbed the paddle as she hit Madison in the back of the head with it.

Then Tamina left the ring as the Miz slowly walked inside looking at Madison.

"You know, Madison," the Miz said, "maybe you should give me a good luck kiss when I face your little boyfriend later in the six-man tag team match and then maybe I should be the man on your arm because I'm the Miz and I'm…awesome!"

Then the Miz got on his knees as he turned Madison on her back and leaned down as he was about to kiss her when Alex ran down the ramp and got into the ring as the Miz immediately bailed from the ring.

The Miz smirked as Alex dared him to come into the ring and Alex bent down as he held up Madison as she came to. Madison held onto her head as Alex asked her if she was okay and Madison nodded her head as Alex stared at the Miz as he backed up the ramp. Alex helped Madison to her feet as the Miz was talking trash and Alex & Madison stared at the Miz as Madison shook her head.

A few minutes later, Madison was coming out of the infirmary with an ice pack on her head and Alex was waiting for her.

"Hey, Madison, how are you feeling?" Alex said.

"I'll be okay," Madison said, "my head doesn't hurt as much, though."

"God, you must have more lives than a cat."

"So I've been told. Thank you for earlier. I mean, if the Miz had really kissed me and you didn't show up, I would've suffered a whole night of humiliation and embarrassment."

"Hey, I was not going to let that happen. Believe me. Also, um, I wanted to ask you if you're busy after RAW tonight, maybe you would like…to go out on a date with me."

Then Madison smiled as she was beaming inside that Alex finally asked her out on a date.

"Really?" Madison said. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sure."

"Great."

"Well, I know you have a match to prepare for, so I'll see you later tonight."

"See ya."

Then Madison walked away as Alex smiled at her.

Later, it was time for a dance competition and Matt Striker was in the ring with Vickie Guerrero.

"Alright WWE Universe, tonight the power is in your hands," Matt said. "Vickie Guerrero will be competing in a dance competition. Vickie, you will be dancing first. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Of course," Vickie said. "Excuse me! Last night my man became the new United States Champion. Tonight, I will win this dance-off. You see for those of you who do not know, I have had fifteen years of dance training. I am an expert at ballet, jazz and exotic dancing. My stage name used to be Peaches. And to quote the famous Sable, this goes out to all the men who came to see me and the women who want to be me. Hit the music."

Then some music started playing and Vickie was dancing before she told Matt to come here. Matt walked over to Vickie as she turned him around and smacked him in the butt and Vickie went to kiss Matt as Matt shook his head as Vickie immediately kissed him on the lips. Then the music faded as Matt wiped his lips and grabbed his microphone.

"Ahem, okay," Matt said, "now it's time to see who Vickie will dance against and hopefully they won't do that to me. So let's take a look."

Then the video screen showed Vickie's opponents for the dance competition. The fans had to choose Booker T, Jerry "the King" Lawler and Michael Cole. Then it was revealed that….47% of the fans chose Michael Cole as Michael took off his headset and his jacket.

"Alright, Michael Cole," Matt said. "Come on down, it's your turn to dance."

Michael got inside the ring and grabbed the microphone from Matt.

"Can I have your attention, please? Michael said. "Just sit back and enjoy perfection."

Then Michael gave the microphone back to Matt and some music was playing as Michael did some awful dancing as Vickie watched on with disdain. Then Michael did the Worm and tried the Spinarooni as he grabbed the microphone and danced a bit more.

"Now can you dig that, Bookerrrrr!" Michael said.

Vickie wasn't too happy as Michael stood next to Matt.

"Okay, WWE Universe," Matt said, "do you prefer the moves of 'Peaches' Vickie Guerrero or Michael Cole?" The crowd booed both Vickie and Michael. "Well, I guess we're gonna go on the loudest boos. Therefore, Michael Cole is the winner."

Michael walked around happy as Vickie was upset and Michael got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and Vickie walked over towards Michael in the corner and slapped in the face. Michael was dazed as he fell on the holding his face as Vickie declared herself the winner and left the ring.

Michael was complaining as Vickie walked up the ramp and did a little dance and Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Evan following her. The two walked down the ramp as Jasmine shook her head as she shoved Vickie off and got into the ring as Jasmine had a microphone in her hand.

"I just have to say that this is the most ridiculous dance competition I have ever seen in my life," Jasmine said. "Ugh, the sight of Michael Cole and Vickie Guerrero dancing against each other makes me sick and you know what? This is why Evan and I are out here because the WWE Universe wants to see some real dancing. You guys wanna see that?" Then the fans cheered. "Jerry, would you be so kind to bring me a chair?"

Then Jerry smiled as he took off his headset and went over to grab a chair and tossed into the ring. Then Jasmine set it up and grabbed her microphone as she said,

"Evan, would you mind if you…sat down?" Then Evan smiled as he sat down in the chair. "WWE Universe, it's time for you to see some real dancing. Hit the music."

Then some music was playing as Jasmine was dancing with her back turned to Evan and Jasmine turned around got her left leg on Evan's shoulder as she continued dancing. Evan smiled as Jasmine bent down looking at Evan and pulled him up as Evan was dancing with Jasmine as Jerry was shouting that he'll pay Evan $10 to let Jasmine dance with him.

Jasmine saw Jerry standing up with a smile on his face holding a $10 bill and Jasmine got out of the ring as she told Jerry to come here and Jerry walked over to Jasmine and Jasmine was dancing all over and around Jerry. Jerry was definitely happy as Jasmine took his $10 and walked away as Michael was shouting at Jasmine for not dancing with him and Jasmine slapped Michael in the face as he fell on the floor.

Then Evan got out of the ring as he and Jasmine walked up the ramp and Jasmine was dancing some more as Evan smiled and Michael was sitting on the floor shaking his hand.

Several minutes later, Madison was helping Alex Riley come out of the entrance to the arena as he was eliminated from the six-man tag team match.

Alex was teaming up with John Cena and Randy Orton against the Miz, R-Truth and Christian in a six-man tag team elimination that the fans voted for. After Alex was eliminated by Christian, Madison decided to come out and give the Miz a piece of her mind for almost embarrassing her. The Miz was quick to get away but nit before Madison attacked Michael Cole for making fun of Alex.

"Here you go, sit down for a minute," Madison said as she helped Alex sit down on a chair. "Before you say anything, I thought I'd return the favor for you for what did for me earlier tonight."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'll see you a little later tonight. Where can I meet you?"

"How about the lobby of the hotel at 9:30?"

"I'll be there."

Then Madison got up as she walked away beaming with joy as she couldn't wait to go out with Alex tonight.


	216. Madison and Alex's Date

**Chapter 216: Madison and Alex's Date**

After RAW was over, Madison was in her and Christina's hotel room getting ready for her date with Alex Riley.

Madison was putting make-up on in the bathroom and was finished as she came out and Christina was sitting at the table looking through her phone.

"Madison, you look great," Christina said.

"Thanks," Madison said.

Madison was wearing a black tank top, a denim miniskirt, tan leather jacket and her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I'm off," Madison said.

"Okay," Christina said as she walked up to Madison. "Take a deep breath, have fun."

Then Madison took a deep breath and hugged Christina as she grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

A few minutes later, Alex was waiting in the lobby with two long-stemmed roses in his hand and Madison came out of the elevator as Alex saw her and approached Madison.

"Wow, Madison, you look amazing," Alex said.

"Thank you, so do you," Madison said as Alex handed her the roses. "Thank you."

"So, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

Then Madison and Alex walked arm-in-arm inside the restaurant and they were seated as they were given menus and ordered drinks.

"So, here we are, all alone at the table," Madison said. "No topic is off-limits, I hope. I guess after all the berating bullcrap the Miz filled your head with, you've finally had enough. I also felt sorry for you after you admitted that the Miz was using you to remain the WWE Champion. I believe you're telling the truth because the Miz, every word that comes out of his mouth is a load of crap. Why would you continue to help him if you felt that way?"

"Because I was stupid to listen to him," Alex said. "I mean, yeah, he talks way too much. I've hung out with him long enough to see that. I believe he has brainwashed me the entire time and look where that has gone. I have to be honest that I have done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and I hope to continue to redeem myself."

"Well, you have and you definitely earned my trust. So let's start."

"I would like that."

"Well, where can I start?" Then Madison laughed along with Alex. "Um, I like to work out. I used to be a bodybuilder."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You certainly don't look like a bodybuilder."

"I lost some weight before I was training to be a wrestler. I also competed in fitness games and was a model as well."

"That's a plus."

"I also come from a family of bodybuilders. My parents are very well known in Phoenix."

"No way."

"Yeah, my brother is a bodybuilder as well; so I guess you could say we're fit to be tied."

"Yeah, you definitely look great if I say so myself." Then Madison giggled. "I like to work out, too. Weightlifting has always been extremely relaxing to me."

"Hmm, impressive."

"And also like to go to the movies as well."

"I love going to the movies; I'm an action movie kind of girl. I also like music. Bruce Springsteen is always one of my favorite singers."

"That's funny, I listen to Bruce Springsteen, too."

"Oh, really? Wow, we have some things in common, that's scary."

Then the waiter came by as he gave Madison and Alex their drinks and the two ordered their food as the waiter walked away.

"So, is there anything else about you that I should know about?" Madison said.

"Actually, there is," Alex said. "You remember when you told me about your birthday, the night you were dancing with that guy at the party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I should tell you…that guy was me."

Then Madison laughed.

"You're joking, right?" Madison said.

"It was really me, Madison," Alex said. "I overheard Jasmine and Shayna having a conversation and Jasmine had a call saying that an exotic dancer cancelled the last minute and I voluntarily offered to do it myself."

"Oh, my God, oh, my God. It was really you? I was dancing with you?"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just…surprised, at least. I can't believe you would have the balls to do something like that, especially for my birthday. I had a strange feeling that night about that when I danced with you, even though I was blindfolded. You were pretty good."

"Thanks."

"I am so going to kill Jasmine and Shayna for this. God, my friends and cousins were there, too."

"Hey, they enjoyed it as much as you did."

"I'll bet they did and I'm guessing that you like to dance, too."

Alex nodded his head as Madison smiled.

Meanwhile, Evan and Jasmine were in their hotel room playing mancala on the floor.

"So are you excited about Las Vegas next week?" Evan said.

"I couldn't be anymore excited that I am now," Jasmine said. "I know you love to go to Sin City."

"Yeah, I was also talking to Kofi and we thought it would be cool to take you and Shayna down the strip for a date night after RAW."

"Really? That'll be awesome. You are guys are something else. Speaking of dates, I wonder how Madison is doing now that she is going on a date with Alex Riley. She was beaming with joy since he asked her."

"Speaking of A-Ry, I'm actually doing a signing with him when we go to Australia in two weeks."

"Really? That's so cool, maybe you two could talk and get to know each other. Maybe I'll drag Madison along when we get the chance. That will be so much fun. I'll be looking forward to going to Australia, the land down under. Hello, how amazing can this be? Oh, my God."

"What?"

"I just remembered something. I think Alex might tell Madison about what happened during her birthday, when she was dancing with him. I hope she doesn't kill me."

"I don't think Madison will. She loves too much to do that."

"I hope so."

Several minutes later, Madison and Alex were walking down the hallway smiling and having a good conversation as Alex walked Madison to her and Christina's hotel room.

"Alex, I had a really great time tonight," Madison said.

"Me, too," Alex said. "I wish I could see you again, but I have be in L.A. tomorrow."

"Oh, but maybe you could call me sometime."

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Could I see your cell phone?"

"Sure."

Then Alex pulled out his cell phone and gave it to Madison as she programmed her number.

"Here you go," Madison said as she gave her cell phone back to Alex.

"I'll definitely be calling you," Alex said.

"I'll be waiting."

Then Alex leaned in and kissed Madison on the cheek.

"Good night, Madison," Alex said.

"Good night, Alex," Madison said softly.

Then Alex walked away as Madison looked at him with a smile.

Christina was hearing the whole conversation from the door and ran back to her bed and looked at her book as Madison got inside the room.

"Well, it looks like you had a good time with Alex tonight," Christina said.

Then Madison sat on her bed still smiling.

"I had the most amazing time," Madison said. "Alex and I talked about a lot of things and we found out that we have a lot of things in common like working out, music and movies. I can't believe I was so blind not to see who Alex really was. Oh, my God."

"So…" Christina said.

"So I think Alex and I definitely have something going and now I can hardly wait to see him again."

"Which is?"

"Possibly Saturday since he's gotta be in Los Angeles tomorrow; but I did give him my phone number."

"Now why do I have this feeling you're gonna spend hours talking to Alex on the phone?"

"Not gonna happen…yet."

"Well, I'm happy that you had a good time and if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you, Chris."

Then Christina and Madison hugged each other.


	217. RAW Roulette 2

**Chapter 217: RAW Roulette 2**

RAW was in Las Vegas, Nevada for two tapings since the RAW and Smackdown crew were going to Australia next week and on the first one, Evan was facing Sin Cara in the match that the fans originally voted for in Power to the People last week due to the overwhelming votes of the Divas' Championship match and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Jasmine and Madison were walking down the hallway as they were having a conversation.

"I think it's awesome that they're letting Evan fight Sin Cara tonight," Madison said. "I can tell this will be a great match."

"I know, at least Evan won't get killed this time," Jasmine said. "So what has been going on with you? You have been beaming like crazy since you went out with Alex on Saturday."

"You know, I don't think I've been this happy over a guy before. I mean, you know my history with relationships and all, but Alex is…different. I mean, he's smart, funny, athletic…and handsome."

"What about sexy?"

"Yeah, he's…sexy."

Then the two women giggled.

"I think you're totally in love with Alex," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, we both come from stable backgrounds. My parents are well-known bodybuilders and Alex's parents happen to be a former ESPN broadcaster and former New York Jet and a former Miss Virginia. Who knew?"

"And you two like football. I could see you running over Alex on the field."

"Whoa, you're talking about me running over a linebacker and quarterback. I am not going that far."

"Sure."

Then when Jasmine and Madison went inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room, Christina and Shayna was there and so were a bouquet of roses and blue irises.

"Hey, Maddie," Christina said. "These were delivered to you."

"Hmm, I wonder who they're from," Madison said.

Then Madison took the card and opened it as she read it.

_"Dear Madison, This week has gone by so fast that I cannot stop thinking about you. Our last two dates were nothing but amazing and I'm hoping for a third date here in Las Vegas. What do you say? Alex."_

"I'd say hell yeah," Madison said as the girls giggled.

"Sprung," Shayna said.

"Whatever."

Then RAW was on and it was for the match which was Evan versus Sin Cara.

Sin Cara's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came from the curtain. Sin Cara took off his cape and ran down the ramp as he flipped into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air and got back down as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a blue striped strapless mini dress with a skull and crossbones on it, black leather hand warmers, black boots with chains and her hair curled.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan raised the peace sign in the air and took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Booker T appeared on the video screen.

"Now check it out," Booker T said, "this match, the people want to see, this one last week. Hell, I wanted to see this one last week. You got the man of mystery, Sin Cara, taking on the man that flies as high as a 747 soars, Evan Bourne. I cannot wait for this one. What about you Eve?"

"Booker, I've been waiting to see this match for a long time," Eve said.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna let you spin this wheel right here so that we can find out what kind of match these two death-defying superstars are gonna compete in tonight. Spin it up, baby."

"Let's do it."

Eve spins the wheel and it landed on No Countout.

"What? A no-countout match," Booker T said. "Everybody out there need to take a seat and get something you like to do because this one right here, it's gonna be on like neckbones. Now can you dig that?"

Then the crowd chanted "Sucka!" as Jasmine jumped up & down and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Cara locked up and Evan went behind Cara in a waistlock as Evan got an arm drag takedown and Cara popped up as he landed an arm drag and Evan landed another arm drag takedown into a hold and Cara got to his feet as he landed a knee to the midsection and landed a snap mare but Evan landed on his feet. Then Cara went for a wheelbarrow slam but landed on his feet as Evan got Cara in a headlock and twisted Cara's arm and went behind him as Cara landed a couple of back elbows and landed a one-arm snap mare and Cara ran towards Evan as he landed an arm drag from the top rope and kicked Evan in the leg and twisted his arm.

Then Cara leaped on the top turnbuckle and then the top rope as he flipped into an arm drag and Evan rolled out of the ring and Cara bounced off the ropes as he went for a baseball slide but Evan moved out of the way and the two looked at each other as they got back into the ring and Cara & Evan were kicking each other until Cara got the advantage. Then Cara went to whip Evan to the ropes but Evan reversed and Cara rolled him up Evan but Evan rolled through as he landed a double foot stomp for a two count and Evan whipped Cara to the ropes and Cara bounced back in a flip and did a backflip as Evan got out of the way and Evan missed a flying kick.

Cara bounced off the ropes and landed a flying head scissors sending Evan out of the ring and Cara bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive and Cara kicked Evan and got him on his shoulders as he went for a tilt-a-whirl slam but Evan countered with a tilt-a-whirl head scissors and Evan tossed Cara back in the ring and Cara bounced off the ropes as he went for a dropkick but Evan backed away. Then Evan covered for a two count and Evan went to cover Cara again but Cara rolled through and covered for a two count and Cara grabbed Evan as Evan landed a high knee to the face for a two count and Cara went to the corner as Evan ran into both feet and Cara bounced off the ropes as he landed a twisting corkscrew press for a two count.

Then Cara was kicking Evan in the leg and went to kick Evan again but Evan grabbed his Cara's leg and tripped him as he landed a standing moonsault for a near fall and Evan missed a high kick but landed a spinning heel kick and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne, but Cara moved and Evan landed his feet and Cara landed a spinning armbar takedown for the pin and the win.

Evan rolled out of the ring as the referee raised Sin Cara's arm in the air and Sin Cara got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down as he pointed at Evan out of the respect and Jasmine smiled as she and Evan walked away.

Meanwhile, Kofi and Shayna were backstage with Booker T at the wheel.

"Yo, check it out, dog," Booker T said, "the anonymous RAW General Manager has given you the power to spin the wheel to find out what kind of match you will have with Dolph Ziggler coming up next. So I tell you what, anything can happen. So have at it."

"Okay, alright, let's do this then," Kofi said as he was about the spin the wheel when…

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she approached Kofi. "Excuse me."

"Whoa, whoa, seriously," Kofi said.

"What up, Vickie?" Booker T said.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you doing?"

Then Vickie spun the wheel and stood there with her arms folded and a smile on her face as the wheel stopped on Player's Choice.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Player's Choice," Booker T said. "That means Kofi, you get to pick the match that you want. You got anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kofi said. "I'm going to pick the match that I personally voted for last week."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Dolph Ziggler versus Kofi Kingston one on one with Vickie Guerrero banned from ringside."

"Ha-ha!" Shayna said with a smile.

"What?" Booker T said.

"What?" Vickie said. "This is so unfair. Excuse me!"

"Good spin, Vickie," Kofi said. "Good spin."

"Excuse me! Booker!"

"Look, I ain't got nothing to do with it, alright?" Booker T. said as he was laughing at her. "I ain't got nothing to do with it."

Then it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero banned from ringside.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a yellow, tan and black abstract print spaghetti strap jumpsuit, black ankle boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. "I said excuse me!" "Please allow me to introduce to…"

Then two referee came out from the curtain and escorted Vickie away as she was throwing a tantrum and walked to the back as Kofi and Shayna were laughing and waving 'bye' to her. Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dolph walked down the ramp upset and Dolph went around the ring and got in the ring as Shayna was taunting Dolph and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph immediately rolled out of the ring and wanted nothing to do with Kofi as he walked away and Kofi got out of the ring and attacked Dolph from behind and kicked him as he grabbed him and tossed him back into the ring as Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back of the head before kicking him in the head. Then Dolph landed a right hand and grabbed Kofi as he shoved him to the ropes and Kofi landed a flying forearm sending Dolph out of the ring and Kofi got out as he grabbed Dolph and landed a scoop slam and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he went to send Dolph into the ringpost but Dolph reversed as he ran Kofi into the ringpost and Shayna covered her mouth.

Dolph got back in the ring as the referee did his count and Shayna was checking on Kofi as Kofi got to his feet and made it back into the ring in time as Dolph stomped on Kofi and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and applied a headlock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection as he went to whip Kofi to the corner but Kofi reversed and went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way. Then Dolph landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph got frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and clubbed him in the chest and was rubbing Kofi's face with his arm and Kofi kicked Dolph in the face and arm before he was punching Dolph and Dolph kicked Kofi in the leg and landed a neck breaker for a two count.

Kofi was crawling on the mat as Dolph stomped on him and grabbed Kofi as Kofi was kicking Dolph and Dolph went behind Kofi as Kofi rolled him up for a two count and then Kofi was hitting right hands and was kicking Dolph and he was clubbing him in the back as Dolph landed a boot to the head and Dolph tried to throw Kofi out of the ring but Kofi bounced back off the ropes and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the pin and the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and she helped Kofi to his feet and raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Kofi and Shayna hugged each other and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Shayna was making fun of Dolph as Dolph rolled out of the ring.

Several minutes later, Christina and Madison were backstage talking with Shawn Michaels, who was the RAW guest star for the night.

"So you have a new show tomorrow on the Outdoor Channel," Christina said.

"Yep, it's called MacMillan River Adventures," Shawn said. "I'm gonna be hunting all over the United States and probably do some trap shooting here and there."

"You know, I do some shooting myself and my parents have done hunting once in a while. Maybe I could be on the show."

Then the Miz approached the three.

"Really?" the Miz said. "Really? Really? Really? The heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels, makes his long-awaited return here on Monday Night RAW. Comes here promoting some crappy hunting show that no one here cares about. I'll bet the only thing you'll be hunting on your show is probably a pack of wild Canadian Geese."

"Really?" Madison said. "Really, Miz? You think that's what Shawn is gonna be hunting for? A pack of wild Canadian Geese? You better consider yourself lucky that I didn't kick your ass last week for almost putting your filthy, disgusting lips on me. And besides, your breath really stinks."

"Really? Really? Well, I suggest you sit in your girlfriends' locker room and watch me plummel Alex to death tonight."

Then the Miz walked away as Madison stared at him.

"You know, Madison," Shawn said, "I do happen to use a bow and arrow on my show. Maybe I'll let you borrow it."

"Maybe I will," Madison said.

Later, the Angelic Coalition was in their locker room watching the tables match between John Cena and R-Truth. R-Truth won the match thanks to C.M. Punk distracting John but what happened was shocking as Punk was sitting on the stage.

"John Cena, while you lay there, hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be," Punk said, "I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this, because before I leave in three weeks with your WWE Championship, I have a lot of things I wanna get off my chest. I don't hate you, John. I don't even dislike you. I do like you, I like you a hell of a lot more than I like most people in the back. I hate this idea that you're the best…because you're not. I'm the best. I'm the best in the world. There's one thing you're better at than I am and that's kissing Vince McMahon's ass. You're as good at kissing Vince's ass as Hulk Hogan was. I don't know if you're as good as Dwayne, though. He's a pretty good ass-kisser, always was and still is. Oops, I'm breaking the fourth wall." Then Punk waved to the camera. "I am the best wrestler in the world. I've been the best ever since day one when I walked into this company and I've been vilified and hated since that day because Paul Heyman saw something in me that nobody else wanted to admit. That's right, I'm a Paul Heyman guy. You know who else was a Paul Heyman guy? Brock Lesnar and he split, just like I'm splittin' but the biggest difference between me and Brock is that I'm going to leave with the WWE Championship. I've grabbed so many of Vincent K. McMahon's imaginary brass rings that it's finally dawned on me that they're just that. They're completely imaginary. The only thing that's real is me and the fact that day in and day out for almost six years, I've proved to everybody in the world that I am the best on this microphone, in that ring, and even on commentary. Nobody can touch me! And yet, no matter how many times I prove it, I'm not on your lovely little collector cups, I'm not on the cover of the program, I'm barely promoted, I don't get to be in movies, I'm certainly not on any crappy show on the USA Network, I'm not on the poster of Wrestlemania, I'm not on the signature that's produced at the start of the show. I'm not on Conan O'Brian, I'm not on Jimmy Fallon, but the fact of the matter is I should be and trust me, this isn't sour grapes, but the fact that _Dwayne_ is in the main event of Wrestlemania next year and I'm not makes me sick! Oh, hey, let me get something straight, those of you who are cheering me right now, you are just as big as part of me leaving as anything else because you're the ones that are sipping out of those collector cups right now. You're the ones that buy those programs that my face isn't on the cover of and then at five in the morning at the airport, you try to shove it in my face so you can get an autograph and try to sell it on eBay because you're too lazy to go get a real job. I'm leaving with the WWE Championship on July 17th and hell, who knows, maybe I'll go defend it in New Japan Pro Wrestling, maybe I'll go back to Ring of Honor. Hey, Colt Cabana, how you doing? The reason I'm leaving is you people because after I'm gone, you're still going to pour money into this company. I'm just a spoke on the wheel; the wheel's gonna keep turning and I understand that. Vince McMahon's gonna make money despite himself; he's a millionaire who should be a billionaire. You know why he's not a billionaire? It's because he surrounds himself with glad-handing nonsensical douchebag yes-men like John Lauranitis, who's gonna tell him everything he wants to hear and I'd like to think that maybe this company will be better after Vince McMahon is dead. But the fact is it's gonna get taken over by his idiotic daughter and his doofus son-in-law and the rest of his stupid family. Let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon, alright? You know we do this whole bully campaign.…..

Then Punk's microphone was cut off as he got up and was yelling at the camera and Madison cut the TV off.

"Unbelievable," Madison said. "Unbelievable."

"What is the hell is going on here?" Jasmine said. "Can somebody explain what just happened here?"

"What the hell is going on in Punk's head?" Shayna said. "Obviously, getting revenge on the people on his hit list as the leader of the Nexus wasn't enough."

"He was trashing Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H and the Rock," Christina said, "and he's saying that he's pissed because he's not at the same level as John Cena? I wonder why."

"Is that why the Nexus attacked Vince McMahon?" Destiny said.  
"Obviously, yes," Madison said. "We weren't able to figure that one out until now."

"Maybe revenge wasn't the only thing on Punk's mind," Valerie said. "What do you think it is?"

"He just wants the WWE Championship, that's all. And you know what? I am so glad that Skye isn't here because this would've killed her. Punk wants attention, that's probably why he formed the Nexus and attacking Bret Hart, Vince McMahon, Rey Mysterio and the Big Show was just part one because he knew that they were in his way. So now, John Cena is left and if he leaves with the WWE Championship, the WWE will be worthless."

"John Cena can stop C.M. Punk," Destiny said, "I don't know about you, but maybe you're right."

The girls were definitely shocked and perplexed at the comments that Punk made but the second taping of RAW would take an even shocking turn.


	218. Sin City Fireworks

**Chapter 218: Sin City Fireworks**

RAW was having their second taping as the news flowed across the arena that C.M. Punk was now suspended.

The news was good to the Angelic Coalition as they decided to move on for the rest of the night.

Madison was walking down the hallway looking for Alex Riley and spotted him in the catering room as she quietly walked behind him and leaned towards his ear.

"Hey, Alex," Madison said as Alex turned her head.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Thanks for the flowers, they're really beautiful."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them."

"And yes, I would love go out with you in Las Vegas tonight."

"Great, I can't wait. Also, there's something else I wanted to ask you. I have another match against the Miz tonight and I saw and heard the things he said to you and I was wondering if you would like to go out to the ring with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"I…would gladly honor to accompany you to the ring. That would the Miz so jealous."

"Great."

"Well, maybe I should decide what to wear tonight. Something I think you might like."

"I can't wait."

Then Madison seductively smiled as she walked away. This was definitely becoming a good night for her.

Later, RAW was on as Evan and Jasmine were talking to WWE Hall of Famer Sgt. Slaughter.

"It's the Fourth of July, Sarge," Evan said. "We got fireworks, barbecues and we couldn't be luckier to have you here on RAW tonight."

"Evan, I'm here because I can't think of a better night and a better place to be to lead all these great people out there in the Pledge of Allegiance just like I used to do," Sgt. Slaughter said.

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

Then Jack Swagger walked inside the locker room.

"Oh, please," Jack said. "Weren't you around when this country gained its independence? If anybody should be leading these people in the Pledge of Allegiance, it's Mr. Fourth of July, the All-American American, Jack Swagger; not some guy who sided with Iraq during the Gulf War. But it's okay, it's okay because you said 'I want my country back!'"

"Swagger, everybody makes mistakes, Evan and Jasmine make mistakes, I've made mistakes; look at your parents. They made a mistake when they didn't use birth control."

"Getting kind of cute at the mouth there. Why don't you make a mistake and get in the ring with me tonight."

"You're on, maggot." Then Jack walked out of the locker room. "Put you in the cobra clutch, the All-American American puke."

"Oh, he doesn't know what he got himself into, Sarge," Evan said.

Then it was time for the match which was Jack Swagger versus Sgt. Slaughter.

Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp as he got down and was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and he got into the ring as he was doing his victory lap and Sgt. Slaughter's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Sgt. Slaughter saluted to the crowd and walked down the ramp as he got on the ring apron and waved the American Flag as he got into the ring and took off his sunglasses & hat and the referee called for the bell.

Jack and Slaughter circled around the ring and locked up as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and hit a right hand as he shoved Slaughter to the corner and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and Jack backed away as he went for a right hand but Slaughter blocked and landed a right hand of his own and was hitting chops to the chest sending Jack to the corner. Then Slaughter landed another chop to the chest and went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and ran into a back elbow and then Slaughter went for the Cobra Clutch but Jack rammed Slaughter into the corner and grabbed Slaughter by his arm and landed a clothesline.

Then Jack backed away and landed a corner slingshot splash and for the win.

The referee raised Jack's arm in the air and Jack looked down at Sgt. Slaughter as he applied the Ankle Lock and Sgt. Slaughter tapped out as Evan and Jasmine ran down the ramp and Evan got into the ring and kicked Jack in the face. Then Evan landed a spinning heel kick sending Jack out of the ring and Jasmine got into the ring as she checked on Sgt. Slaughter as Evan made sure that Jack was still out.

Then Jasmine helped Sgt. Slaughter to his feet as Evan gave the microphone to him Sgt. Slaughter led the audience in the Pledge of Allegiance.

_I pledge of allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America_  
_And to the Republic for which it stands_  
_One nation under God indivisible_  
_With liberty and justice for all_

Then Evan shook Sgt. Slaughter's hand and hugged as Jasmine hugged Sgt. Slaughter as well. Evan and Jasmine pointed at Sgt. Slaughter and raised his arms in the air.

A little later, various USA-themed party items were positioned on a table in the ring with red carpet and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got in the ring as he looked at the cake on the table and Vickie had a microphone in her hand.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! Tonight is a very special night. Tonight, we are celebrating the birthday of the United States of America. And since Dolph Ziggler is your United States Champion, I thought it'd be fitting if we give him a birthday as well. So everybody, stand up and join me in singing Happy Birthday to my Dolph. I said stand up! Excuse me!"

_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you_

"Excuse me!"

_Happy birthday, Dolph Ziggler_  
_Happy birthday to you_

"Dolph, do you wanna tell us a wish before you blow out your candles?" Vickie said.

"You know what, Vickie?" Dolph said. "I actually don't have a wish but I have a few things I want to say. These people have no idea how good they have it. They are witnessing the greatest sports entertainer in the history of the WWE in his prime! There's gonna be a dozen more John Cenas, there'll be a dozen more Randy Ortons, but there will never be another Dolph Ziggler. These people have no idea what it takes to be a natural. So forget Punk, forget Cena, forget the WWE title because as long as I'm the United States Champion, this is the only title that matters and I am all you need to make Monday Night RAW perfection."

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black strapless mini dress with the U.S.A. flag on it, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring as Kofi had a microphone in his hand.

"Can we help you?" Dolph said. "Can we help you?"

"What is all this?" Kofi said. "I mean, ya'll are gonna have a party and not invite me and Shayna? I mean, that's messed up, Dolph. I mean, I guess you could come out talking about yourself all day long, bragging all day, you can come out and have a title party celebration, whatever this is."

"I deserved it, Kofi."

"The fact of the matter is this: without Vickie in your corner, you cannot beat me."

"Excuse me?" Vickie said.

"I got this, I got this," Dolph said. "Kofi, you and me, we used to be right here. We used to be toe-to-toe, we tore it up every night. But you know what? You're still here and I'm on my way here. And I don't know if you know this but I just left you in the dust; so in case you didn't notice, the party celebrations, we're having one. so beat it. Get out of here."

Then Dolph shoved Kofi lightly and Kofi shoved Dolph harder making him bump into Vickie and she falls onto the cake with her whole backside being covered in frosting and cake. Shayna laughed as Dolph and Kofi were throwing punches and Dolph got out of the ring as Kofi chased him and went after Dolph as they got back in the ring and Kofi kicked Dolph making bump into Vickie again and she goes back into the cake with her frontside is covered including her face.

Shayna continued laughing at Vickie's appearance as Dolph saw what he did and quickly ran out of the ring and up the ramp with Kofi in tow. Shayna continued laughing as Vickie casually walked out of the ring despite being covered in cake everywhere and walked back up the ramp as Shayna was eating some cake and waving good-bye.

Then it was time for the match between Alex Riley and the Miz.

The Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as he posed and got into the ring. Then the Miz got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Alex Riley's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Then Alex made a signal as Madison came out from the curtain with a smile on her face.

Madison was wearing a white strapless mini dress with a chain on the waist, tan boots, and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and they got into the ring as Alex went after the Miz but the referee held him back. Alex backed away as the Miz was talking trash to him & Madison and Madison took off Alex's vest as he looked at her and Madison kissed him on the cheek. Then Alex held the ropes as Madison turned around with her back facing and slowly got out of the ring as the Miz made a face and the referee called for the bell.

Alex and Miz locked up and Mike got Alex into the corner before a break and Alex pushed Miz away and then they lock up again as Alex tossed Miz into the corner and was punching away at him and Alex backed away as Miz kicked him in the midsection and was hitting and kicking Alex as Alex was fighting back with right hands. Alex went to whip Miz to the corner but Miz reversed and charged at Alex as Alex moved out of the way and landed an elbow and Mike charged at Alex but Alex ran Miz's head against the top rope and Alex kicked him out of the ring and got out as he grabbed Miz and hit his head on the barricade a couple times before throwing Miz back into the ring.

As Alex got on the ring apron, Miz kicked Alex as Alex fell on the mat and Miz was stomping on him before he bounced off the ropes and kicked Alex in the face for a two count and Mike looked at Alex and landed a few of knees to the head and applied a neck vice for a while as Alex got to his feet and flipped Miz over making him let go of the hold. Alex charged at Miz in the corner but Miz moved out of the way and kicked Alex in the midsection as he landed a faceplant for a two count and Miz looked at Alex as he choked him with his knees grabbing the middle rope and Miz looked at Alex again as he bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the face for a two count.

Miz walked around Alex as he went for a right hand but Alex blocked as he landed several right hands and went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed and landed a flapjack for a two count and Miz was stalking Alex before grabbing him and saying "I made you" as Alex punched him in the midsection and then hit Miz's head into the turnbuckle. Alex landed a few shouldertackles and ran into a back elbow as Miz grabbed Alex and landed a DDT for a two count and Miz looked at Alex as he applied a neck vice and Alex got to his feet as he punched Miz in the midsection and Miz kicked Alex in the midsection and went for a clothesline but Alex ducked as he landed a backbreaker.

Both men were down and Miz got up and charged at Alex but Alex landed a spear and was punching away as Miz rolled away and Alex was hitting a couple of elbows and ducked a clothesline as he landed a spinebuster for a two count and Alex grabbed Miz as he went for a DDT but Miz countered with a back body drop. Alex rolled over to the corner and then Miz landed a corner clothesline move and grabbed Alex as he landed a backbreaker and went for a neck breaker but Alex countered with a backslide pin for the win.

Madison applauded and got into the ring as the Miz was in disbelief as his eyes bulged out and Madison helped Alex to his feet and raised his arm in the air along with the referee. Alex hugged Madison as Madison smiled as the Miz dejectedly left the ring as Alex and Madison looked at him. Alex got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as the Miz then changed emotion and stormed back the ring as he attacked Alex from behind knocking Madison down.

The Miz was punching away at Alex before grabbing him and tossing him out of the ring and the Miz grabbed Alex and rammed him into the guardrail and then tossed Alex over the guardrail. Then the Miz grabbed Alex and rammed him back into the guardrail and rubbed his face when out of the nowhere, Madison hit the Miz in the head with a kendo stick.

Madison grabbed the Miz over the guardrail and looked down at him as she shouted down at the Miz, "You wanna kiss me? You wanna kiss me?" Then Madison grabbed the Miz and rammed him into the ring steps and face-first onto the announce table and Madison backed away as she helped Alex over the guardrail. Then Madison grabbed the kendo stick as she ran over to the Miz and whacked him in the chest and flipped him over the announced table.

Then Madison collected herself and slowly walked away as she helped Alex to his feet and the two walked away as the Miz was clutching his chest.

Several minutes later, Madison was with Alex in the locker room as she was putting an ice pack all over him to ease the pain.

"Thanks again, Madison," Alex said. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe anything," Madison said. "You know, when the Miz cash in his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase, the Angelic Coalition were figuring out ways to get at the Miz but we never got the chance. I'm glad I was able to beat the hell out of him especially when he tried to kiss me last week."

"I was impressed with the way you handled him. I don't know another woman who beat up a guy like that."

"I told you that I used to be a bodybuilder and do power lifting. I hope you'll be able to get better for our date tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Well, I better get back to the girls. I'll see you later."

Then as Madison got up, Alex grabbed her arm and slowly stood up wincing in pain. Alex looked down at Madison and then immediately kissed her. Madison wrapped her arm around Alex's neck as she gladly returned the kiss with passion and slowly pulled away,.

Then Madison smiled as she said,

"I've been waiting for you do that for a long while."

Then Alex didn't respond as he smiled and Madison slowly walked away out of the locker room.

As Madison closed the door, she started walking away with a smile as in her mind, Alex Riley not only earned Madison's trust, he also won her heart.

A few minutes later, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Vince strutted down the ramp and got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Thank you very much," Vince said. "Even though this whole Punk thing has gotten a little out of hand, not that I owe you an explanation; but nonetheless, let me tell you why I suspended C.M. Punk. He deserved it. No, really, I mean, it's like when C.M. Punk comes out here and says the things that he says, come on, you would do the same thing that I would if you were in my shoes. It wasn't necessarily his comments about me and my family, I don't have a thin skin. You know, this is not about my ego, it's about me doing what's right for each and every one of you. That's what I do. Now he was gonna tell you a story, right, about me. Let me tell you a story about him. See. the real reason I suspended him is that C.M. Punk's contract is, in fact, almost over. So Punk says, 'Alright, Vince, this is what I want.' He wanted special limousine service, he wanted private first class, private transportation. This thing went on, he did, in fact, want to be on all those things that he mentioned. The magazines, you know, DVDs, all that crap, which he wasn't worthy of being on, that's why he wasn't on them. Nah, come on, you guys know better. I suspended C.M. Punk because he deserved it. And once more from my standpoint, C.M. Punk is just that he is: a punk. Thank you very much, we'll see you next week in Boston."

Then Vince was about to leave the ring as John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Earlier, John defended the comments C.M. Punk made including the Freedom of Speech and criticized Vince's decision to suspend Punk and strip him of his scheduled WWE Championship opportunity in two weeks at WWE Money in the Bank. John demanded that Vince meet him face-to-face and with his WWE Championship opponent on July 17 in question, Rey Mysterio, R-Truth and Alberto Del Rio would collide in a number one contender's match in which Alberto Del Rio won.

John walked down the ramp and went around the ring and asked for a microphone before getting into the ring.

"That's it?" John said. "That's it? After an unbelievable tirade like that, a suspension, stripping a man of his number one contendership, you're gonna call him a punk and kick him to the curb."

"He kicked himself to the curb, John," Vince said. "I didn't do it."

"No. Vince, he spoke his mind, something you completely endorse. You are so freedom of speech, it's amazing. You'll come out here and say anything you want, you'll do anything you want. You believe in the first amendment, right?"

"I do and that's why your microphone is still working, pal."

"Oh, thank you, thank so you much boss. You see, Vince McMahon to me has always been a fighter. I remember a time when Vince McMahon would walk down this ramp each and every week. You know it. Doing your walk." Then John was mocking. of Vince's walk. "And whoever stood in your way, you'd stand right in the middle of the ring, and say 'Bring it on, I'm ready to fight!' Hell, you took down Turner, not because you were a coward, because you were a fighter. So C.M. Punk says a few things that gets under your skin and then you suspend him. Well, what happened to Vince McMahon the fighter? Has Vince McMahon finally gone soft? Are those famous Vince McMahon grapefruits now peach pits? If that's the case and you don't want to fight anymore, I came out here to tell you that I still want to fight and I want to fight C.M. Punk. And if you don't feel like fighting, maybe you should hang it up, old man."

"Let me tell you why I really suspended him. I don't wanna take a chance on you. I don't wanna take a chance that C.M. Punk, I've been through this before, okay? I don't wanna take a chance that he defeats you. I know you've beat him before, I know he can beat you and that's the risk I don't want to take. I take calculated risks, that's how I beat.…..that's how I created and beat everybody that got in my way. I created an empire by taking calculated risks, therefore, if C.M. Punk defeats you, he's gonna walk out of here. C.M. Punk the next day is gonna walk into some other wrestling organization, 'See what I walked out with?' I'm gonna be embarrassed, I _will not_ be embarrassed. And on behalf each one of these people here, they don't want to see that happen either."

"Ooooh oooh oooh ooh! Look at the billionaire chairman of the company afraid about being embarrased! You should be ashamed of yourself-"

"I'm afraid of you not beating him."

"So that's what this is about, huh? Yeah? I'm not gonna sit here and guarantee that I'm gonna beat C.M. Punk. But we should have this match. He earned a spot to face me, I'm the champion, I want this match, they want to see it! And, God forbid we embarrass Vince McMahon. As a member of the WWE Universe, Money in the Bank to me is the biggest pay-per-view of the year. Because as a member of the WWE Universe, I'm thinking, 'Can C.M. Punk pull it off? What if he does, what's the history of the WWE Championship? How will John Cena handle the hostile crowd? Does he have what it takes to overcome C.M. Punk in his last match? Does the kid who rode on the side of my car in Wrestlemania 22 all talk or is he gonna prove that he's got a set and do something crazy?' It's not embarrassing, Vince, that sounds like the match of the year in my book, but you won't let it happen, will you? Because some kid said something that you don't like and now he's suspended. What if I say something you don't like, Vince? What if I say something that really gets under your skin, and you just don't like it? What happens then, you suspend me?"

"Wait a second. Don't go there, okay? First of all, this is not to be done in public, alright? Don't piss me off, okay? Don't.…..don't do that. No, no, no, your little smile on your face, don't piss me off, I'm telling you. Don't be Hogan. Don't be all those guys that came before you. No, no, be a man, you wanna talk in front of these people, then we'll talk in front of these people. Be a man and talk to me one one-on-one here. You come out here with this crap. I gave a logical explanation, okay, so what? I don't believe you can beat him or I don't want to take the chance, it's not a big deal."

"You don't wanna take the chance of being embarrassed when you should do the match and give these people what they want! Listen to 'em! Now once again your ego gets in the way, you don't wanna be embarrassed!"

"You know what, you're embarrassing me now, okay? This whole thing is embarrassing, it really is. And quite frankly again, I don't give a damn what these people want, because I am not. I am not gonna jeopardize who I am and my company. This is my company, John, not yours. Don't you get that? Don't you get that this is not your company? Don't you get that before you there were many others? Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, the whole list goes on and on, don't you get that? It's not your company, it's my company. And I do what's right for the company and believe it or not for each and every one of these people. My decision's a good one."

Then John took his hat off and looked down at the WWE Championship belt and back at Vince.

"I get it, it's your company," John said. "It's your company, I get it, I'm not stupid. But if that's how you want to run it, it's not something I signed up for. I get it, there's been Hogan, there's been Michaels, there's been Austin. Every one is replaceable, I get it. But I bust my ass for you. I work myself to the bone for you and this brand because I'd like to think that this here stands for something. You're so worried, you're so very worried about C.M. Punk taking this and making it meaningless. He earned the right to face me and if you just kick him to the curb, you've already made it meaningless."

Then John handed Vince the title belt and dropped the microphone and before getting out of the ring.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vince said as John walked up the ramp. "You're no different than all the rest, you ingrate! All the rest of them walked out on me! You walking out on me? Alright, wait.…..wait a minute, wait just a minute. I got something, don't go anywhere." Then Vince walked out of the ring with the title belt. "See what kind of man I am, don't go anywhere."

Then Vince got out of the ring and walked up the ramp stopping in front of John.

"Alright, I hate this has come between us, but it has," Vince said. "C.M. Punk's reinstated, you got your match. Get that smile off your face! I'll tell you why you shouldn't be smiling. If C.M. Punk walks out of Chicago with this championship, I'll walk right down that aisle and look right in your face, and say 'John Cena.…..YOU'RE FIRED!'"

Then Vince shoved the title belt towards John and dropped the microphone walked to the back as John looked at him.

The Angelic Coalition were perplexed as to what just happened. Had John Cena lost his mind making Vince McMahon to make things worse?  
Everything was all up in the air as they thought if John was doing the right thing.

A little later after RAW was over, Evan, Kofi, Jasmine and Shayna were walking down the Vegas Strip for their date night.

"Holy God, look at the size of the Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas," Jasmine said. "I can't tell if it's the same size as the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France or not."

"Well, I heard this Eiffel Tower is half the size of the one in Paris, France," Shayna said.

"No way."

"Way."

"Man, does it seems like Las Vegas has changed since the last time we were here?" Kofi said. "I mean, it feels like the city has added some stuff as of late."

"Well, I heard they just opened up a Planet Hollywood down the street," Evan said.

"I hope they still have the Hard Rock Café," Jasmine said as she looked at her watch. "Oh, come on. The Fountains of Bellagio are about to have their show in five minutes."

"Let's go."

Then the four walked across the street.

Meanwhile, Alex and Madison were in Paris Las Vegas taking the elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower and came out as Madison was amazed at the view of Las Vegas.

"Oh, my Goodness," Madison said. "If this is what the view from the Eiffel Tower looks like in Paris, France, I don't know, Alex."

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" Alex said.

"No, not really. Whoa, look at that."

Then from across the street, the Fountains of Bellagio were having a show that went on for about five minutes.

"That is so beautiful," Alex said.

"It is," Madison said.

"Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever…had other relationships before?"

Then Madison looked down with a little frown as she said,

"Yeah. The men in my life have hurt me and didn't care my dreams. The last relationship I had was a year and a half ago. He was bitter of having to put his dreams on hold that he would lash at me because I was reaching for the gold and he wasn't. I hated him for that."

"It's too bad for him…because he doesn't realize what he had until he lost it. Madison, you are a beautiful, strong, caring woman and I know that we both got to the WWE with dreams on our minds. I know that one thing we didn't expect was us being together and now, I know the real you."

"I know the real you as well."

Then Alex leaned down and kissed Madison with all his heart as Madison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as they shared a special moment in Las Vegas.


	219. Keeping the Change

**Chapter 219: Keeping the Change**

RAW was in John Cena's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts after two weeks in Australia and Jasmine was pacing back and forth at the arena still worried about what would happened if John Cena was fired.

Then Nicole walked up to her.

"Hey, Jasmine, what's the matter?" Nicole said.

"Nicole, how are you gonna handle John not being around in the WWE?" Nicole said. "I mean, there are still a lot of questions floating around here and everything, but how?"

"Look, I know that you think that John did a stupid thing, I get it. But if Vince was smart, then he shouldn't fire my husband, okay? I'm pretty much against this as you are."

"I understand. I mean, I'm happy that C.M. Punk will finally be out of the WWE after everything he caused and Skye would be happy as well. I just don't think firing John will make things better. He has done so much for me and Evan that I can never repay him. I can't handle it."

"What would you do if my husband was fired?"

"Something Skye would do: sue him. I mean, Skye's dad is a lawyer. He'll sue Vince for everything he's worth. Punk has stalked Skye and attacked her boyfriend. And Vince, he still hasn't fired him or the Nexus for attacking him last year. So there's my point."

"Yeah, you're fight. I just hope this doesn't get ugly."

"Well, John doesn't like ugly, I can tell you that."

"Look, don't worry about John, okay? Remember, you still have a lot of good things going for you."

"Okay."

Then Nicole walked away as Jasmine sighed.

Later, RAW was on and the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp as he got into the ring. The Miz looked up the ladder as he climbed it and sat on top of it with a microphone in his hand.

"You know, there is no better view than sitting on top of this ladder," the Miz said, "and looking down upon each and every one of you. See, I'm used to being on top, I'm used to being the best, I'm used to being the Miz and that makes me different than everybody in the ladder match at Money in the Bank pay-per-view. And it's not because I'm the most must see WWE superstar of all time, it's because I know what it means to take this path to becoming a WWE Champion. I know the smell, I know the taste, I've been there before in a way none of my opponents ever have. Sure, some of them have been close, but close doesn't make them a winner. Close doesn't make them a champion. I know what it takes to be a champion. And everybody's gonna find out exactly that I still have what it takes to be a champion. Up here, I'm quite comfortable. Because this is where the future happens and I am still the future. And every pretender this Sunday in this Money in the Bank match will learn why I am the Miz…and I'm.….."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You're the future?" Jack said as he was walking down the ramp. "You're at the top? Alex Riley and his new girlfriend, Madison Spears must've hit you in the head way too many times Miz. Let me refresh your memory. I also have won the Money in the Bank ladder match and I also have cashed in that contract and became a World Champion. Let me tell you something, Miz. I'm gonna do it again."

Then Jack got into the ring.

"Really?" the Miz said. "Really? World Champion, really? Really? Really? Really? Let me ask you a philosophical question. If someone wins Money in the Bank and they cashes it in and nobody remembers it, did it really happen?"

"Do you think I care what these idiots remember?" Jack said.

Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black and white tuxedo dress, black Converse extra-hi tops and her hair curled.

"I don't know about everybody here," Evan said as he and Jasmine walked down the ramp, "but I'm tired of hearing you two talk about what you've _done_. I'm here to talk about what I'm going to do on Sunday." Then Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. "I'm gonna steal the show, I'm gonna climb that ladder and go Airbourne and win Money in the Bank."

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black drape neckline split-sleeve mini dress with a gold metallic fabric at the skirt, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp.

"Look ya'll," Kofi said as he and Shayna walked down the ramp, "Evan, I appreciate your confidence, I appreciate everybody's confidence. But at the end of the day, this is all just talk. This is Money in the Bank we're talking about, people. This is an eight-man ladder match where everybody puts everything on the line. Our bodies.….." Then Kofi and Shayna got into the ring. ".…..our careers, the future! All for a chance at the most prestigious title in the history of the WWE. Anything can happen when you step through these ropes. Anybody can climb up this ladder and anybody can win this match. If I win, it's not going to be because of what I do or what I say here tonight. It's gonna be because of what I do in the ring on Sunday. I mean, you guys think it's a coincidence that one of the greatest superstars ever in the WWE had to retire because of injury? He got injured in matches like this and that superstar's name.…..was Edge."

Then R-Truth's entrance theme with him only talking played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" R-Truth said. "The conspiracies against Truth continue. You see, everybody's talking about C.M. Punk versus John Cena. Ya'll must've forgot two weeks ago, I beat John Cena. The Truth threw the WWE Champ through a table and all you little Jimmies, ya'll saw it. And now I'm supposed to climb a ladder and grab a briefcase? How am I supposed to climb a ladder and grab a briefcase when I got...I got acrophobia, ya'll! But I tell you what, the conspiracy knows that I'm afraid of heights." Then R-Truth got into the ring. "But there better not be not one spider on this ladder. There better not be no spiders in this ring this Sunday because I'm afraid of them, too. You see, that briefcase right there? If I open it up and I see a spider, the grits gonna hit the pan. That briefcase gonna get got! And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but.….."

"Wow, not only you have acrophobia," Jasmine said, "but you also have arachnophobia, in case you didn't know that."

Then Alex's entrance theme played and he & Madison ran down the ramp and slides into the ring as Jasmine got out of the way and the Miz quickly scrambles out of the ring as Alex tried to go after him. Then Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto stood on the seat with a microphone in his hand.

"This is an absolute Vergüenza...a disgrace!" Alberto said. "I should not even be in Money in the Bank! I took out Rey Mysterio, so I'm the number one contender! And now we have John Cena against CM Punk? You've got to be kidding me. But the question is why? I'm gonna tell you why. John Cena is afraid of Alberto Del Rio. And now I have to do it all over again just to show you that it's my destiny to be the next WWE Champion. Fine, in six days I'm gonna teach a lesson to every single one of you and that's a lesson for destiny."

Then the lights went out signaling an e-mail alert from the General Manager.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole said. "I have just received an email from the anonymous RAW general manager."

Then Michael went up to the podium and said,

"And I quote…,"

_"Alberto Del Rio has a point. And since we have six of the Money in the Bank competitors in the ring, let's have a match. So Miz, Jack Swagger and R-Truth, you will team up to face Evan Bourne, Alex Riley and Kofi Kingston in a six-man tag team matchup that starts right now!"_

Then Alex high-fived Kofi and Evan as Madison hugged Jasmine & Shayna and the Miz was talking trash as R-Truth was muttering to himself.

The match stared a few minutes later as Jack got Evan in an armlock and Evan got to his feet as he was kicking Jack in the leg and Jack shoved Evan to the ropes and Evan kicked Jack in the chest and bounced off the ropes as Jack got Evan on his shoulder and landed a back slam as Miz tagged himself and he was stomping on Evan before grabbing him and landed a knee in the head and shoulder a couple times before choking Evan on the middle rope. Then Miz bounced off the ropes and kicked Evan in the face for a two count and Miz grabbed Evan and held onto him as he made the tag to R-Truth and R-Truth punched Evan in the midsection and landed a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes as he did a little dance and landed a leg drop for a two count.

R-Truth was choking Evan and then applied a headlock for a while as Evan got to his feet and went for a tag but R-Truth held on as he punched Evan in the midsection and landed a front suplex for a two count and R-Truth was arguing with the referee and applied a inverted headlock as Evan got to his feet and Evan was grabbing R-Truth's leg as he tried to make a tag. R-Truth clubbed Evan in the back and landed a sitout suplex slam for a two count. Evan was crawling towards the ropes as R-Truth choked Evan on the middle rope and bounced off the ropes as he went for the scissor kick but Evan moved out of the way and landed a high knee to the face and both men were down and Evan got up as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi got on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline.

Kofi was hitting chops to the chest and a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble In Paradise kick but Kofi saw Jack and landed a forearm knocking Jack off the ring apron. Then R-Truth attacked Kofi from behind and whipped him to the corner as he ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high cross body for the cover but Miz broke the count and was hitting Kofi before rolling out of the ring.

R-Truth was waiting for Kofi to get up and then R-Truth charged with a clothesline and Kofi fell through the ropes out of the ring and R-Truth made the tag to Miz and the referee was busy with him as Jack kicked Kofi in the midsection and Miz got out of the ring and tossed Kofi back into the ring as he covered for a two count. Miz grabbed Kofi as he was hitting right hands and went for another one as Kofi blocked and landed a couple of forearms as he went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed as he landed a back elbow and Miz grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to R-Truth and the two landed a double suplex and R-Truth covered for a two count and applied a head scissors for a while before letting go of the hold and R-Truth landed a right hand and shoved Kofi to the corner.

R-Truth made the tag to Jack as Kofi hit a right hand to Miz and was kicking R-Truth and Jack before knocking Miz off the ring apron and was hitting R-Truth and Jack before Jack shoved Kofi to the ropes and was trying to jump over R-Truth and Jack to make a tag but they catch him and Kofi countered with a double DDT. All three men were down and R-Truth rolled out of the ring as he made the tag to Alex and Alex landed a spear and was punching away at Jack as he landed a couple of elbows and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and he landed a spinebuster and dragged Miz over the top rope and kicked Jack in the midsection as he went a lifting DDT but R-Truth attacked Alex from behind.

Evan got into the ring and landed a high kick sending R-Truth out of the ring as Jack went for the corner slingshot splash but Alex lifted his feet up and kicked Jack in the midsection and landed a lifting DDT for the win.

The referee raised Alex's arm in the air, but then the Miz sneaked up behind Alex and landed the Skull Crushing Finale as Kofi got into the ring and landed a dropkick sending the Miz out of the ring. Then R-Truth clotheslined Kofi over the top rope to the floor and Evan got into the ring as he landed a spinning heel kick and climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for the Airbourne, but out of nowhere, Alberto Del Rio pushes him off.

Then Alberto grabbed the nearest ladder and took it down before sliding it into the ring and he got in as he took off his jacket and picked up the ladder and then he hits Jack, Alex, R-Truth, and then Kofi with it. Then as the Miz got on the ring apron, Alberto hits him with the ladder knocking him off and threw it at him.

Alberto was standing alone in the ring as he pointed to the briefcase and the girls were checking on their guys as they shaking their heads.

Later after RAW was over, Madison walked down the hallway with a bag in her hand as she approached a hotel room. Madison knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Alex opened the door.

"Hey, Madison," Alex said.

"Hi, Alex," Madison said. "Is this a bad time to come by?"

"Not at all. Please come in."

Then Alex stepped aside as Madison walked in and Alex closed the door as he noticed Madison carrying a bag.

"What's that?" Alex said.

"Chicken Caesar salad," Madison said. "I thought you might be hungry after a long night."

"Actually, I am."

Then Madison sat on the floor as Alex sat next to her and Madison took out the salad, water and two forks.

"Uh, Madison," Alex said, "there's only one salad."

"I ordered a large with two forks," Madison said, "sharing happens to be a good thing, isn't it?"

"You truly are an Angel."

"Am I always?"

Then Madison opened the box as she gave a fork to Alex and the two began to eat their salad.

"What was it like tagging with Evan and Kofi tonight?" Madison said.

"Oh, man, it was awesome," Alex said. "Those two are really fun to watch with their high-flying styles and everything."

"Oh, yeah. I'm telling you, Sunday will be brutal. I mean, this is gonna be your first Money in the Bank ladder match and of course with all brutal beatings everyone is gonna take, it's gonna take a lot to climb that ladder and reach that briefcase."

"It's going to be pretty crazy, but I plan on leaving Chicago with that briefcase."

"I know you will."

Then Alex and Madison were about to finish the salad when…

"Wait, let me finish this one for you," Alex said.

Then Alex picked at the last piece of salad and put it up to Madison's lips as she took it in her mouth and sensually ate it.

Then Alex leaned in and kissed Madison very passionately and Madison wrapped her arm around Alex as she laid down on the floor. The two continued to kiss each other as Alex had hand underneath Madison's tank top and his hand came in contract with Madison's breast. Madison was moaning really loud as Alex pulled away.

"What is it?" Madison said.

"I'm sorry," Alex said as he pulled his hand out. "I came on too strong."

"It's okay."

"It's just…I don't wanna pressure you. I don't wanna push you into something you're not ready for."

"I understand."

Then Madison kissed Alex as the two sat up and Madison fixed herself as she stood up.

"Well, this was fun," Madison said. "Um, I should probably get going."

"Yeah," Alex said.

Then Alex got up as he walked Madison to the door and opened it and Madison turned her head as she kissed Alex passionately.

"Good night, Alex," Madison whispered.

"Good night, Madison," Alex said softly.

Then Madison left Alex's room as Alex slowly closed the door.

Madison stood outside the door as she was eternally grateful that Alex respected her wishes, but she didn't need him to know that yet. Madison wanted Alex bad, real bad. She realized she had feelings that she never experienced before because she felt herself closer to Alex and knew she made the right decision to be with him.

Madison smiled as she slowly walked away.


	220. Money in the Bank 2

**Chapter 220: Money in the Bank 2**

Money in the Bank was in Chicago, Illinois and Jasmine was on her laptop computer looking at the video of C.M. Punk's actions when it was revealed that he was the real leader of the Nexus. Then Shayna walked in as Jasmine looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Shayna said as she sat next to Jasmine.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "All I have to say is goodbye and good riddance to C.M. Punk. I mean, him leaving the WWE after tonight would be a huge weight off our shoulders after everything he has done. But for Vince to fire John Cena if Punk leaves with the WWE Championship? That's crazy."

"I know it sounds unbelievable and Vince's actions of late, yeah. He should fire C.M. Punk, but he hasn't. And also, the rest of the Nexus. I mean, Vince hasn't mentioned one word of what the Nexus did to him since he returned; and now to put all this on John Cena? If he fires John Cena, he'll lose everything and you know what? Maybe we should boycott and drop our deal with HBO for Scene 42's concert special and see how Vince feels about that."

"Shay, are you sure about that? I mean, we took the deal and we could face consequences if we drop it."

"Look, Vince wants to make things harder, so we'll fight fire with fire. Punk is a cancer and spreads diseases. You know what he has done to your husband and Skye's boyfriend. Not to mention hurting the Big Show and Rey Mysterio. But for him to leave, it's for the best; but Vince McMahon firing John Cena and letting Punk get away with everything he has done, no. Vince will have to learn to hard way. So are you in?"

Then Jasmine looked down for a while and then she said.

"Fine."

"Okay," Shayna said. "Let's see how the night goes and if it happens, we'll put our plan into action."

"Okay."

Later, Money in the Bank was on and it was time for the RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match between Alex, Evan, Kofi, the Miz, Alberto Del Rio, R-Truth, Jack Swagger and Rey Mysterio.

Each man made their way down to the ring with their ladders and the referee called for the bell.

The guys surrounded Alberto with their ladders and then ganged up on him as they sent him out of the ring and they battled with the ladders as Jack hit Alberto with his ladder and Evan, Kofi and Rey were dumping their ladders on him before Miz hit Rey with his ladder and R-Truth hit Kofi with his ladder. Then Miz tossed Rey out of the ring as Jack got into the ring with his ladder and went to toss it at Alex but Alex ducked and Jack charged at Alex as Alex tossed Jack over the top rope to the floor and Alex grabbed a ladder as Jack got into the ring and Alex hit him with the ladder knocking him off the ring apron.

Then Miz knocked Alex out of the ring with his ladder and Miz & R-Truth were in the ring with their ladders as they battled and Jack got into the ring as he knocked down both men and Jack set up the ladder as Evan and Kofi climbed the ladder and were trading blows before Kofi fell on the floor and shoved the ladder as Evan landed on his feet. Then the two grabbed the ladder as they hit Jack and R-Truth got into the ring as he ducked with a split and Evan & Kofi hit R-Truth with the ladder and Evan & Kofi were tugging the ladder as Rey jumped on the ladder and leaped onto Jack's shoulders as he sent him out of the ring and Kofi shoved Evan out of the ring with the ladder.

R-Truth attacked Kofi from behind and hit his head on the ladder as Alex got into the ring and ducked a right hand as he grabbed R-Truth and crotched him on the ladder as he bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the head and Alex grabbed the ladder as he set it up under the briefcase and climbed it as Miz got into the ring and climbed it as he was hitting right hands and hit Alex's head on the ladder knocking him down. Then Alex kicked Miz in the midsection and grabbed the ladder as he hit him with the ladder and Alex grabbed the ladder as Jack grabbed it and pulled it away from Alex as Alex bounced off the ropes and flew over the top rope onto Miz and Jack as R-Truth did a little dance as he bounced off the ropes and flew over the top rope onto the three men.

Then Rey and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckles and then landed a double splash onto the men ringside as Evan climbed the nearest ladder and landed a Shooting Star Press onto everyone ringside as Jasmine was ecstatic and Madison & Shayna covered their mouths and Evan grabbed the ladder and slid it into the ring. Then Evan got in as he set up the ladder and was climbing it as he had his fingers on the briefcase when Miz got into the ring and climbed the ladder as he and Evan were trading blows and Miz got the advantage as he reached for the briefcase and Evan kicked Miz in the head as he reached for the briefcase.

Evan grabbed the briefcase as he did Miz and then Alberto got in the ring and knocked them off the ladder and Miz screamed as he clutched onto his right knee and Alberto kicked Evan out of the ring as Miz rolled out of the ring and removed his kneepad as referees and called for a medic. A doctor tried putting the knee back into the place as Miz tried waving everyone off trying to help him and was eventually helped to the back as Alberto was hitting Rey and kicked him as he climbed the ladder and R-Truth got into the ring and followed as he attacked Alberto and pulled him off the ladder and stomped on him as he climbed the ladder with Alberto climbing on the other side.

The two traded blows as Rey and Evan attacked them from behind and climbed onto their backs to the ladder and Evan grabbed the briefcase as Rey punched him in the midsection and Alberto & R-Truth grabbed their legs as Evan and Rey landed double huracanranas sending Alberto and R-Truth out of the ring. Then Jack got into the ring as he landed a boot to Evan's head sending him out of the ring and landed a clothesline on Rey as Rey rolled out of the ring and Jack pounded his chest as he began to climb the ladder but Kofi leaped onto the ladder from the top rope as he tried to reach for the briefcase.

Jack grabbed him as Kofi kicked him off and Kofi climbed the ladder as Jack grabbed his leg and applied the ankle lock as Kofi was falling off the ladder and Alex got into the ring as he climbed the ladder and Jack turned around as he climbed the ladder and the two were trading blows as they tried to reach for the briefcase and R-Truth got into the ring as he shoved the ladder knocking Jack and Alex off. R-Truth was limping as he grabbed a ladder and placed it between the middle and top turnbuckle as Rey kicked him in the back of the leg and hit his head on the ladder as he went to whip Rey to the ladder but Rey ducked and R-Truth went after him as Rey landed a right hand before R-Truth landed a dropkick sending the ladder onto Rey and R-Truth climbed onto the ladder as he grabbed Rey.

Rey was hitting a few forearms to R-Truth's midsection and pushed R-Truth off the ladder landing face-first and Rey grabbed the ladder as Kofi got on the ring apron and hit Rey's head on it as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Boom Drop from the ladder onto R-Truth and Kofi rolled R-Truth out of the ring as he set up the ladder from the side of the ring. Alberto got into the ring and charged at Kofi as Kofi lifted his feet up and Alberto went through the ladder to the floor and Alex went after Kofi as Kofi kicked him off and Kofi got the ladder under the briefcase and Rey got into the ring and landed the 619 through the ladder and Rey grabbed the ladder as Jack grabbed it as well.

Jack hit Rey with the ladder as R-Truth climbed on it into the ring and stepped on the ladder hitting Jack in the face and R-Truth was trying to pull the ladder into the ring as Rey landed the 619 and Rey got the ladder in the ring and set it up a few feet away from the briefcase next to the other ladder and Rey climbed the ladder as Alex climbed from the other side and punched Rey in the midsection. Alex was right hands as Evan climbed both ladders and Alex hit a couple of back elbows knocking Evan off and Rey & Alex continued to trade blows as Jack got a ladder into the ring and Evan set up another ladder as Alberto knocked Jack off the ring apron with a dropkick and set up another ladder as Evan was climbing his ladder.

Evan was kicking Alex as Jack got into the ring as he was pulling Alberto off the ladder and Evan, Alex and Rey were trying to reach for the briefcase as Jack, R-Truth and Alberto were climbing the multiple ladders in unison and started grabbing for the case as Rey and Alex shoved Alberto off and his head hit the ladder placed in the corner and rolled out of the ring. The men continued to battle on top of the ladders as Alex shoved Evan out of the ring and Evan fell to the floor and Rey & Kofi were trying to grabbed the briefcase as Kofi knocked Alex and R-Truth off the ladders and Kofi then kicked Rey off the ladder and Kofi was on top of the ladder as he grabbed the briefcase.

But Jack got into the ring and quickly climbed another ladder and grabbed Kofi as Kofi was hitting a back elbow and both men then fell off the ladder and Kofi rolled out of the ring and suddenly, Miz hobbled down the aisle and got into the ring as he climbed the ladder with one ladder but Rey grabbed him as he hit his knee on the ladder. Rey then climbed the next ladder and was hitting Miz before he powerbombed him off the ladder and Miz rolled out of the ring as Rey was climbing the ladder and grabbed the briefcase when Alberto got into the ring and was yanking Rey and Rey kicked Alberto away as he reached up to grab the briefcase.

But Alberto climbed up the ladder from the other side and punched Rey in the midsection as Rey used the briefcase to bash Alberto in the face but Alberto shoved him away and took off Rey's mask and shoved Rey onto the nearest ladder and bumped Alberto as both men fell off the ladder and Alberto chucked Rey's mask away. Jasmine ran around the ring as Alberto set up the ladder and climbed it as Jasmine ran over to the referee to give Rey's mask to him and Alberto climbed to the top of the ladder as he unhooked the briefcase to win the match.

Alberto stood at the ladder as he raised the briefcase in the air and the girls went over to check on their guys. Alberto sat on top of the ladder as he looked down at the briefcase and the girls shook their heads.

Later, it was towards the end of the WWE Championship match which was John Cena and C.M. Punk.

Punk had just won the WWE Championship after Vince McMahon made his way to the ring with WWE Executive Vice President John Laurinaitis and John Cena foiled a potential Montreal Screwjob by knocking out John Laurinaitis leading to a GTS.

Punk also averted a last-ditch desperate measure by Vince, who was getting Alberto Del Rio to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, by escaping through the crowd with the WWE Championship and blowing Mr. McMahon a kiss goodbye.

One person didn't take it lightly as she watched the chaos unfold from the sky box: Skye, who was with her father.

"Daddy, if Vince says 'You're fired,'" Skye said, "you know what I have to do because John Cena does not deserve this."

"Don't worry, I have the papers all ready," Alec said.

"At least C.M. Punk is gone."


	221. I'm Not Gonna Write You a Swan Song

**Chapter 221: I'm Not Gonna Write You a Swan Song**

RAW was in Green Bay, Wisconsin and the Angelic Coalition was in their locker room discussing their plan to boycott Vince McMahon if he fired John Cena.

Then there was a knock at the door and Christina got up from the couch as she went over to answer it reveal Skye.

"Skye," Christina said.

"Skye," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said as they stood up and hugged Skye.

"So are you back?" Jasmine said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Almost," Skye said. "But the reason I'm here is because of last night. Since Vince McMahon is going to fire John Cena, I'm going to sue Vince for everything he's worth."

"What?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, he let C.M. Punk harass me and C.M. Punk has caused a lot of turmoil since he sent the Nexus to destroy everything. I am not going to sit and let Vince get away with this. And my father is already planning on representing John if John is fired tonight."

"Skye, think about what you're doing, okay?" Madison said. "We've already talked about boycotting against Vince if he fires John and Scene 42 will also drop their deal with HBO if that happens."

"Why? You guys have nothing to do this."

"But Vince is going to fire John for John speaking his mind," Jasmine said. "You're right about C.M. Punk but your ex-boyfriend is gone. Let's not forget that he was the one who put my husband on the shelf for four months and attacking your boyfriend for spraying him in the eyes."

"I know that! But I don't want you guys to risk this because we have a mission to complete and I can't let you drop anything. I have to do what I have to do. Please."

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition looked at each other and Shayna said,

"Fine. You do what you have to do; but if your plan doesn't work, then let us handle ours, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Skye left the locker room as things were about get hasty throughout the night.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for first round match of a WWE Championship tournament to determine a brand new WWE Champion. The first match was Alex versus the Miz and the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then the Miz got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a black one-strap tank top with a belt buckle strap, black leather pants and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and they got into the ring as Alex went after the Miz but the referee held him back. Alex backed away as the Miz was talking trash to him & Madison and Madison took off Alex's vest as he looked at her and Madison kissed him on the cheek. Then Alex held the ropes as Madison turned around with her back facing and slowly got out of the ring as the Miz made a face and the referee called for the bell.

Alex went after Miz's knee but Miz hurried away as Alex went for the knee again and Alex & Miz circling around the ring as Alex once again go after Miz's knee and Miz grabbed him as he held him down on the mat and Alex got to his feet as Miz rolled him up for a one count and the two men circled around the ring again as Alex went for the knee again and pushed Miz into the corner. Miz was hitting Alex in the back and was hitting a couple of right hands until Alex kicked his knee and grabbed as he kicked it again and landed an elbow drop twice as Miz crawled to the corner screaming in pain and holding his knee as Alex got out of the ring and grabbed Miz's leg as he slammed his knee against the ringpost twice as Madison smiled.

Alex went back into the ring as he grabbed Miz's leg again and applied a Boston Crab submission and Miz turned around as he kicked Alex away and Alex rolled out of the ring and Madison went over to check on him as Miz got up as he was limping a bit as Alex got on the ring apron and kicked him in the head and Alex got into the ring as he covered for a two count. Miz crawled to the corner and pulled himself up in the corner and Alex charged at him but Miz moved out of the way as Alex hit the steel ring post shoulder-first and Miz rolled him up for a two count and Miz limped over to Alex as he was punching away at him.

The referee pulls him off and Miz applied a neck vice as Alex got to his and punched him in the midsection before he flipped him over and Miz went for a clothesline but Alex ducked and landed a backbacker off of his knee and both men were as Alex slowly gets to his feet and Miz was holding onto his neck in pain. Both men got up and Miz went for a clothesline but Alex ducked and Alex was hitting a couple of elbows and ducked another clothesline as he landed a spinebuster for a two count and Alex screamed as he went for the Impaler DDT but Miz countered twisting Alex's arm and went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Alex escaped and shoved Miz into the corner.

Alex ran into a boot to the face and Miz hopped on the top turnbuckle in the corner as he went for a missile dropkick but Alex moved as he grabbed Miz's legs and applied a Texas Cloverleaf submission as Miz screamed in pain and crawled toward the ropes as he grabbed the bottom rope and Alex lets go as Miz rolled out of the ring. Miz clutched onto his knee as he was limping and Alex got out of the ring as Miz got back in and Alex landed a spear as he was punching away at Miz as the referee pulled him away and gets up and Alex was hitting a few right hands as Miz was stumbling and fell near the corner.

Alex was behind the referee being as the Miz distracted him and Miz got up as he landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Miz got up and was limping as the referee raised his arm in the air and got out of the ring as Madison walked over to check on Alex.

A little later, it was time for another first round match of the WWE Championship tournament which was Kofi versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and raised his Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Alberto was showing off as he asked for the microphone and he said,

"My name is Mr. Money in the Bank, Alberto Del Rio! You people know that last night, I won the Money in the Bank ladder match. So that gives me the right to have a title shot anytime, anyplace. Of course, I tried to cash it in last night, but that _perro_ ran and ran and ran and ran away like a chicken. But of course, all this happen because John Cena couldn't do the job. John Cena, I hope you get fired because the WWE needs a new leader, a better one, a stronger one that everybody can respect. And you people know that it's my destiny to be the WWE Champion."

Then Alberto's entrance theme played as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez came out from the curtain formally introduced in Spanish repeating his name over and over again as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Alberto gave Ricardo his briefcase and Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black strapless and golden bottom mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands and got in the ring. Then Kofi took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Alberto locked up as Alberto got Kofi in the corner before a break and Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick to the head for a one count and Kofi was hitting a few forearms and then landed a standing dropkick for a two count. Alberto kicked Kofi in the back of the leg and hit a knee to the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder block as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him twice as he landed a flying back elbow for a two count and Alberto pulled himself in the corner as Kofi leaped onto him and punched away at him.

Kofi flipped back down on the mat as he landed a European uppercut for a two count and Kofi grabbed Alberto as Alberto pulled Kofi towards the middle rope and bounced off the ropes as he went for a leapfrog body guillotine but Kofi moved out of the way as Alberto fell to the floor and Kofi landed a suicide dive before he tossed Alberto back in the ring. As Kofi got on the ring apron, Alberto landed an enziguiri and pulled Kofi into the ring and covered for a two count and Alberto was hitting a few knees to the head and stomped on Kofi as he covered for a two count and Alberto applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and punched Alberto in the midsection before Alberto took Kofi down by his hair.

Alberto kicked Kofi and covered for a two count and landed an elbow drop for a two count as Alberto applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and punched Alberto in the midsection before Alberto landed a couple of head butt before he shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into a back elbow and then a boot to the face. Kofi stumbled to the corner as Alberto went for a diving senton but Kofi moved out of the way and landed chops to the chest and then a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Alberto crawled towards the bottom ropes as Kofi was grabbing his leg.

Alberto kicked Kofi off and Kofi ran into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Alberto was punching away at Kofi and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he went for the cross armbreaker but Kofi countered as he rolled up Alberto for the win.

Kofi quickly rolled out of the ring as Shayna ran over and hugged him and the two pointed at Alberto as Alberto was shocked. Kofi and Shayna hugged each other as Shayna raised Kofi's arm in the air and Alberto was furious as they continued celebrating.

A few minutes later, Kofi was going to be an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Kofi Kingston, congratulations," Josh said. "Some may it call it upset, but regardless, you're in the semifinals of the WWE Championship tournament defeating Alberto Del Rio. How excited are you?"

"Man, hey, look," Kofi said, "last night, I participated in one of the most brutal, devastating and dangerous matches in WWE history. Okay, I came up short, but today is a new day and tonight is a new opportunity. What you just saw just there when I beat Alberto was Kofi Kingston taking the first step towards becoming the new WWE Champion. One down, two to go. Boom!"

"Good luck, Kofi."

Then Kofi and Shayna walked away.

Later, it was time for the semifinal match of the WWE Championship tournament match which was Kofi versus the Miz.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands along with Shayna and got back down as the Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. The Miz raised his arms in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the Miz took off his t-shirt and Shayna got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Miz circled the ring as Miz went to kick Kofi but Kofi grabbed his injured knee as Miz hopped his way over to the corner as Kofi let go and Miz landed a right hand and went for another one as Kofi ducked and rolled up Miz for a two count and Kofi got Miz in a headlock and Miz shoved Kofi into the ropes and Kofi landed a crossbody for another one count. Kofi went for a clothesline but Miz ducked as Kofi bounced off the ropes and Miz went to throw Kofi out of the ring and Kofi bounced back and landed a dropkick for another one count and Kofi grabbed Miz's knee as Miz was hopping on one foot and Kofi went for a back body drop but Miz rolled up Kofi but Kofi rolled through and landed a double foot stomp for a two count.

Miz crawled the corner and pulled himself up as Kofi charged at him but Miz lifted him up and crotched him on the top rope and Kofi fell on the mat as Miz dragged him to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Miz grabbed Kofi by his hair as he landed a couple of back elbows on the shoulder and applied a chinlock. Kofi got to his feet as he punched Miz in the midsection and kicked him in the injured knee and Mi screamed out in pain as he limped over to the ropes and Kofi went for a dropkick but Miz moved and Kofi flew out of the ring landing on his feet and Kofi tripped Miz and Miz clutched onto his knee as he cried out pain and Kofi got on the ring apron and used the ropes to land an elbow drop for a nearfall.

Kofi grabbed him but Miz pushed him away and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he kicked Miz's leg with both feet and Kofi bounced off the ropes again and landed a dropkicked him in the back of the head for another near fall and Miz rolled away to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Miz moved out of the way. Miz then ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a cross body but Miz rolled over and covered for a two count and Miz screamed in frustration as he used the ropes to pull himself up and grabbed Kofi as Kofi then grabbed Miz by the leg and dropped him on the mat as Miz screamed out again clutching at his knee.

Miz rolled around screaming in pain as Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as Miz quickly rolled onto the ring apron and sat as Kofi went over but the referee backed him away as Miz sat screaming out at the pain as Kofi went over again and grabbed Miz making him stand up but Miz yanked Kofi throat-first on the top rope and Miz got back in the ring as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale. But Kofi countered and rolled up Miz for a two count. Miz stumbled to the corner as Kofi charged at him but Miz lifted him up and dropped Kofi face-first onto the top turnbuckle and landed for the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Shayna hung her head as she shook it and the referee raised the Miz's arm in the air as he was stumbling. The Miz was bleeding in his mouth as Shayna got into the ring and checked on Kofi as the Miz was limping and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air.

A little later, Vince McMahon was in the middle of the ring as he interrupted the finals of the WWE Championship tournament that never took place. The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as they were waiting for Vince to make that decision to fire John Cena and Skye was backstage ready to throw the lawsuit in Vince's face.

"I mentioned earlier that there's no one bigger than the WWE itself," Vince said, "that would include Rey Mysterio. It certainly would include John Cena as well. No one man is bigger than the WWE. I can make a new John Cena. There's no denying the contributions of John, his popularity, the respect that so many people have for John all over the world, his work ethic, and I'd like to thank John for his contributions in the WWE. At the same time, I have to make some difficult decisions. Sometimes you have to set an example in business. This is not about my personal ego, it's not about me having to win all the time, it's about business. I do what's right and have for years and years. I do what's right for each and every one of you from a business perspective. Sometimes you don't even recognize it, sometimes you're blinded by the short sightedness, sometimes when I make decisions, I make them from a long-term standpoint, a long-term oriented, and you don't even understand what I'm doing. But in time, you will, and in time, you'll thank me. As much as I would like not to have to do this, let's get it over with."

Then John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he raised his arms in the air and walked back and forth as he grabbed the microphone from Vince.

"Relax, relax, relax, relax," John said. "I'm not gonna go on a profanity written tirade, you don't need the seven second delay Kevin, I'm not gonna show my genitalia. I'm not gonna talk bad about your family or your company and I know exactly what you're about to do and I'm okay with it; because I'm not gonna have to go through the same things that you made Shawn Michaels go through. Shawn Michaels, the best performer ever to step in this ring. But you made him bend over backwards and for all that he accomplished, for all of his achievements, for years, all they said about HBK was that he screwed Bret. No matter how many championships he won, no matter how many times he stopped the show, he carried that burden and it began to define him and he had to take it with him his entire career. And you know what? I thought about that a lot last week, Vince, and I put myself in his shoes. If I was in his shoes, would I want to be the guy who screwed Bret? Would I want to be the guy that screwed C.M. Punk? My answer was no. I knew exactly what was at stake, I asked for the match. The WWE Championship, my career, but it was more than that. It was more than just John Cena versus C.M. Punk in a classic. It was about you. It was about you wanting to keep your little bubble intact, your little universe in one piece, nobody can embarrass Vince McMahon. And to do that, you thought you needed somebody to play ball and I was gonna be your Patsy. No way. And I know I'm not supposed to say his name, but Punk, if you are out there watching, it was a hell of a match last night, son, thank you so much. Hey, hey, hey, hey, listen. You put me in a position to make a decision. You wanted the match thrown out. I don't do business like that. You're a businessman, you've got your way of doing business, I do my business a certain way, I am not gonna play along with that crap because you would've made a WWE Championship meaningless. So here's the skinny, I've had a great career here and he says he can make another one of me? Fine, Vince, go ahead, make one, make ten, I don't care. I'm even giving you some time. You have 8 months, give or take a few days, to find another opponent for Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson at Wrestlemania 28. I'm not an idiot, Vince, you'll do some hocus-pocus and you'll find somebody for Dwayne and Wrestlemania will go off without a hitch as if I was never even here. I get it. Meanwhile, I get to walk out of here with my pride and my dignity. So before we get into the formalities and the big Vince McMahon walk and the whole speech, which I'm gonna let you do, go ahead, it's what they know you for, I just need to tell you something and I want this to sink in. I love the WWE and I truly believe I belong here. And man, I hate saying this, but if you're about to tell me that I'm not welcome here, if you're about to tell me that I have no other option, I love this. This is what I do. And if you make me walk tonight, then I will walk on someone else's television show and keep doing this, _brother!_ That is no threat, that is a promise! And here's the skinny, there's a lot of people out there that say I do a lot of things; but I prove tonight that one thing I will not do is kiss your ass."

Then John shoved the microphone back to Vince.

"Oh, oh, ohhh, oh, no," Vince said as he grabbed John. "You're not gonna deny me the satisfaction of what I'm about to do. No, you're not. As much as it hurts me personally and business-wise to say this, John.….."

Then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Triple H walked down the ramp not looking too happy and got into the ring as he talked to Vince quietly before Vince asked for a microphone and gave it to Triple H.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vince said, "here he is, one of the all time greats, my son-in-law as well, Triple H!"

"Vince, I'm sorry," Triple H said. "I got here as quick as I could. There was a board of directors meeting this morning. Vince, last night we flew from Chicago here. When I got there, I received a phone call, I got back on the jet and I flew to the office where there was a board of directors meeting this morning. Vince, the board asked me to come here to talk to you. They're concerned about the current situation. Can we just go talk about this in the back, please?" Triple H tried to get Vince to go to the back but Vince said to stay in the ring and say what Triple H had to say. "I tried to get out here, Vince, before you came to the ring, but I didn't make it. More specifically, the board is concerned about you. Don't get me wrong, they completely understand you have built a global empire. All of this, every single bit of it is because of you and your vision. That's a given. But at the same point and time, Vince, the board is concerned about your extremely questionable, their term, their words, extremely questionable decisions as of late." Triple H again tried to get Vince to talk in the back but Vince wouldn't budge. "Vince, the board has asked me to come here to tell you that they have filed an injunction against you with a vote of no confidence. And Vince, the family agrees. On top of that, Vince, the board has appointed someone.…..to take over the day-to-day operations of the WWE. And, um.…..I can't, uh.…..I can't even believe I'm gonna say this, but Vince, it's me. Vince, you're not gonna fire John Cena. You're not gonna be doing anything else. Vince, you taught me from day one…from day one that nobody is bigger than this business.…..nobody. And this is just business. I can't even believe I'm gonna say this and please, Vince, this is with all due respect. I am here to inform you.…..that, Vince, you are relieved of your duties."

Vince started crying as Triple H was looking down at the ground and he looked up and said he that he was sorry with a sad look on his face trying not to cry himself.

"Please understand that I did not want to do this," Triple H said. "I'm trying to do what's right for the business. Look at me.…..look at me. I love you, pop, and I'm sorry."

Then Triple H dropped the microphone and got out of the ring as Vince was crying. Triple H walked up the ramp and stopped at the stage as he turned around and looked at Vince before walking to the back. Vince stopped crying as the fans chanted "Thank you, Vince" as RAW came to a close.

"Wow," Shayna said. "Oh…my…God. Vince McMahon is gone. He's done, that's it."

"I don't know if it's wrong to say this," Jasmine said, "but I'm actually glad he's gone. At least somebody is now taking action finally! Vince didn't fire the Nexus when he was attacked and C.M. Punk as well. He also made a bigger mistake firing Bret Hart as General Manager of RAW and sending in an anonymous General Manager who nobody knows. Those must be the extremely questionable decisions Triple H were talking about. So all I have to say is sayonara."

"I am so glad John Cena wasn't fired," Madison said. "The WWE would not be the same without him. I mean, he said what he had to say and Vince didn't hear a word he said. His ego got the best of him."

"So I guess we won't have to boycott after all and keep our deal with HBO," Destiny said. "Skye can drop her lawsuit."

"Yeah, and we can focus on getting rid of Vickie Guerrero," Christina said. "Maybe with Triple H as the new chairman of the WWE, he won't hesitate to fire her."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Valerie said. "But for right now, let's go grab our guys and go out tonight."

"I'm down with that," Shayna said.

"Let's go," Jasmine said.


	222. You're Always on My Mind

**Chapter 222: You're Always on My Mind**

**This chapter was inspired by the song by SWV and part of it gets steamy…**

After RAW was over and the Angelic Coalition and the guys went out to a club for a little while before settling on dinner.

That's what they were doing at the hotel restaurant minus Destiny and Valerie.

"Okay, details," Jasmine said. "Now that Triple H is taking over, what do you think he's gonna do for the WWE?"

"Hopefully fire Vickie Guerrero, which would be great," Shayna said. "And maybe either reveal who the anonymous General Manager is or get a new one. Or hopefully rehire Bret Hart."

"Yeah, things were so good when Bret Hart was the General Manager," Christina said, "until the Nexus ruined everything."

"Yeah, I wonder what C.M. Punk is up to now that he is no longer in the WWE," Madison said.

"Well, I saw on his Twitter that he posted a picture of the WWE Championship belt in his refrigerator," Evan said.

"Wow, that's classic," Alex said. "Real classic."

"Tell me about it," Madison said.

"Well, I know Skye couldn't care less," Kofi said. "I'll tell you that."

"I just hope Skye can now come back," Shayna said. "I mean, with Punk gone, Skye can finally move on; but with whacko R-Truth causing a ruckus on RAW, who knows?"

"Maybe Triple H can send him to the nuthouse where he belongs," Jasmine said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, because R-Truth has completely lost it with these Little Jimmies and everything," Christina said.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Madison said. "You girls wanna come?"

"Sure," Jasmine said.

"We'll be back," Shayna said.

Then the girls got up from their seats as they went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"So with all this talk about Triple H and Vince McMahon and everything that's been happening the last few weeks," Jasmine said as she fixing her hair, "I got some good news to tell you."

"What is it?" Madison said fixing her black strapless mini dress.

"Evan is going to open up a motorcycle shop in Florida."

"No way," Shayna said.

"Way. He is going to sell Vespas and I happen to like Vespas and want one."

"Oh, my Goodness, maybe moving to L.A. was a bad decision."

"No, it wasn't and when Evan is done, I'll let you know and you & Kofi can always visit."

"I gotta tell you, Jasmine," Christina said, "you definitely married someone who's smart and savvy."

"Not to mention cute."

"Can you actually ride a Vespa?"

"Yeah, my stepbrothers gave me lessons and I've gotten the hang of it."

"Well, I know that Evan be a speed demon and all," Madison said, "so please be careful."

"I will, Madison."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Evan surprised you with a Vespa," Christina said.

"That'll show how much he loves me."

Meanwhile, the guys were laughing and having a good conversation as the girls came back.

"Okay, I'm a little tired," Madison said. "I think I'm going back."

"I'll walk you," Alex said.

"Okay."

"I think I'm gonna stay at the bar for a little while," Christina said. "So see you in a little while, Maddie."

"Okay."  
Then Christina walked away.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in too," Alex said as he got up. "Y'all have a good night,"

"Good night, Alex," Jasmine said as Madison and Alex walked away.

"You guys wanna come up with us for a card game or something?" Evan said.

"Yeah, sure," Kofi said.

"I'm not really tired," Shayna said. "But what the heck?"

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Then everyone else got up as they left the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Madison and Alex were walking down the hallway smiling as Alex walked Madison to her and Christina's hotel room.

"Well, tonight was fun," Madison said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Alex said. "Good night, Madison."

"Good night, Alex."

Then Madison and Alex kissed each other and looked at each other's eyes for a while as Alex slowly walked away and Madison got inside the room.

Madison sighed as she walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Hopefully Alex will come back," Madison said to herself.

Meanwhile, Alex was walking back and forth in the hallway figuring out he was going to the room to see Madison again.

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't," Alex said to himself.

Ever since last week in Boston, there has been some sexual tension between Madison and Alex. Even though they agreed to take their relationship slow, Madison couldn't help but want Alex more.

Madison, back in the room, was taking off her boots and just sat on the bed as she was hoping Alex would come.

"I don't think he's gonna come," Madison said to herself.

Alex, back in the hallway, kept walking back and forth as he was walking towards the elevator and was about to press the button when…

"You know what?" Alex said to himself. "What the hell."

Then Alex immediately walked back down the hallway as he approached Madison and Christina's hotel room and knocked down the door.

Madison got up from the bed as she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Alex.

"Yes!" Madison whispered excitedly.

Then she sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Hey," Alex said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Then Madison stepped aside as Alex walked in and she closed the door before leaning up against the wall.

"So…did you want something?" Madison said.

"Maybe," Alex said.

Then Alex leaned towards Madison as he kissed her and Madison wrapped her arms around Alex as the kiss got heated.

"Alex, I can't take it anymore," Madison said. "I want you."

"Are you sure about this?" Alex said.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life."

Then Madison and Alex kissed each other again as Madison took off Alex's jacket and Alex lifted Madison's leg as he was kissing her neck. Madison moaned a little as Alex pulled away and looked at her and then he slowly bent down as he caressed Madison's legs and went under her dress.

Madison took a deep breath as Alex slowly took her panties and stood up as he kissed her again and Madison licked her lips as she slowly unbuttoned Alex's shirt and opened it. Madison was caressing all over Alex's chest and took off his shirt as she kissed him and Alex lifted Madison in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

Madison and Alex continued kissing as Alex reached Madison's neck and then pulled down her dress revealing Madison wearing a strapless bra and Alex was kissing her breasts before reaching up to kiss Madison on her lips.

Meanwhile at the bar, Christina was sitting down with a drink as Skye walked up and ordered one for her.

"Hey, Skye, " Christina said.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Interesting night, huh?"

"I guess you could say that. I don't have to deal with my ex-boyfriend anymore and things will finally be put into place."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been better. I'm thinking about coming back in a couple of weeks as soon as this mess gets cleared up."

"That's good."

"Yeah, therapy and family and relaxation have worked for me. Spending more time with John helped as well."

"Yeah, I've noticed that the two of you have been over in Malaysia. How was that?"

"It was beautiful. I needed to get away and it was amazing. We did a lot of promoting of the WWE and stuff."

"That's awesome. Well, I better get back to my room and sleep. See you later and take care."

"Bye."

Then Christina walked away as Skye stayed at the bar.

A minute later, Christina was coming out of the elevator as she was returning to her and Madison's hotel room. Madison and Alex were in the bed completely naked as they were kissing as Alex rolled Madison on her back and went to kiss her neck as Madison sighed.

Christina was already at the door as she went into her purse and looked for her key as Alex and Madison sat up and Madison was rocking against Alex as she moaned. Christina found her key and unlocked the door as she went inside as she quietly closed the door. Then Christina stopped walking as she saw the sight in front of her and her eyes widen.

Christina was looking at Alex and Madison having sex and Christina moved up against the wall where they couldn't see her. Christina was breathing hard as she peeked her head a little and saw Alex and Madison laying back down on the bed and Christina was tiptoeing as she quietly opened the door and left the room as she slowly closed the door.

Then Christina quickly walked down the hallway as she took the elevator to the next floor down and got out as she ran towards Evan and Jasmine's room and was knocking on the door quickly.

A minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Evan said as Christina walked past him.

Then Christina sat on the bed as Jasmine sat up.

"What's going on?" Jasmine said.

"Okay, I was coming back from the bar," Christina said, "and when I went inside mine and Madison's hotel room…"

"Well, what?" Evan said.

"Alex was there, too."

"Okay, maybe Madison and Alex needed to be alone for a little while," Jasmine said. "So what's wrong with that?"

"It's _what_ they were doing that got me to come here."

"Wait a minute. You mean they were…?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, as in…?" Evan said as Christina nodded her head.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said as she covered her mouth. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Did they see you?"

"No, they didn't see me and I don't think they heard the door close either. I mean, I had no idea Alex was gonna be there, but…..oh, my goodness."

"Oh, my God, I knew Madison had some flaws and I never knew she was that crazy about Alex."

"Yeah, something should've told me that I should've stayed at the bar a little longer. Maybe that's what I should do. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Then Christina got up as she was a little dazed and got out of the hotel room.

"Wow, I don't Christina has ever seen anything that surprising before," Evan said as he sat next to Jasmine on the bed.

"Me either," Jasmine said. "Oh, my God, Madison and Alex doing God-knows what…all I gotta say, yay! Madison finally got some."

"You are something else, Jasmine."

"I would definitely the same thing about you, no pun intended."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed passionately.

Several minutes later, Alex got dressed and walked towards Madison, who was still naked lying in the bed, as he sat down and caressed her face.

"I'll call you," Alex said.

"I'll be waiting," Madison said.

Then Alex leaned down as he kissed Madison and smiled as he got up and looked at Madison as Madison looked at him. Alex left the hotel room and walked down the hallway with a huge smile on his face as he approached the elevator. Alex pressed the button and a few seconds later, the elevator doors opened as Christina was coming out.

"Oh, hey, Christina," Alex said.

"Hi, Alex," Christina said. "Good night, Alex."

Then Alex went inside the elevator as the doors closed and Christina quickly walked towards her and Madison's hotel room as she got inside. Christina noticed that Madison's bed was empty and could hear water coming from the bathroom as she knocked on the door.

"Christina, is that you?" Madison said as she was taking a shower.

"Yeah, I just got back," Christina said.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Then Christina put her purse in the chair and sat on her bed comfortably as she waited for Madison to come out. A few minutes later, Madison came out from the bathroom in a towel as she noticed Christina sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Hey," Christina said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing like…you and Alex getting it on in your bed tonight?" Madison stopped gathering her clothes as she knew she was caught red-handed. "I walked in on the two of you and I'm surprised you didn't hear the door close."

"Okay, Chris, I can explain….."

"What is there to explain? Maddie, I'm proud of you!" Then Christina got up from her bed and hugged Madison. "You finally got some from Alex Riley!"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Maddie, I know that it's been a year and a half since you broke with Jake and I've been telling you about your feelings for Alex from the jump. Now you see that things are finally happening for you."

"Yeah, I should've went with my gut instinct even though Alex was hanging with the Miz." Then Madison sat on her bed. "God, it's been a long time since I've intimate with someone. With Alex, it's…I don't know."

"Well, now you be all cuddly with the PDAs without anyone having to make complaints; well, except Michael Cole. I mean, he's still pissed at Alex for Alex beating up the Miz last month."

"Who cares? One question though, when you saw me and Alex, I know must've left and went somewhere. You didn't tell anybody, did you?"

"No, of course not. Well, I actually did tell Jasmine."

"Christina! Now you know she's gonna tell Shayna and Shayna's gonna tell Skye. Skye will probably tell Destiny who will tell Valerie."

"Evan was there, too."

"Oh, great. Now Evan will tell Kofi."

"No, he won't. I mean, what's Evan gonna say? Besides, now that you and A-Ry finally did it, it's gonna be a matter of time before the two of you will room together and I'll be by my lonesome."

"I think you'll handle it. Besides, you already tall enough to get a king-size bed for yourself."

"I'm aware of that. Come here."

Then Christina and Madison hugged each other as they smiled.

XXX

The next day, Madison was in the bathroom putting on make-up as she was going to meet Alex for breakfast.

Then she came out from the bathroom as Christina was packing her things to meet up with Destiny and Valerie as they were going to Minneapolis, Minnesota for Smackdown.

"Wow, you look nice," Christina said.

Madison was wearing a gray vest-styled top, black tube top, denim jeans, and her hair in a straight.

"It's just breakfast, okay, Christina?" Madison said.

"Well, you have been glowing since last night."

"I can't help it if I'm in love with Alex."

"In love? Did I just hear you say you're in love with Alex Riley?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, Madison, you're gonna make me cry."

"Well, I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with Alex for breakfast. Be safe and call me when you get to Minneapolis.

"Okay, bye, Madison."

Then Madison took a deep breath and hugged Christina as she grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

A few minutes later, Madison came out of the elevator as she walked towards the hotel restaurant and went inside. Madison spotted Alex sitting at a table and walked over as he turned his head.

"Good morning, Madison," Alex said.

"Hi, Alex," Madison said as she sat down and kissed Alex. "Good morning to you, too. Um, I couldn't stop thinking about last night."

"Oh, Lord, me too."

"Well, there is something that I have to tell you. Christina walked in on us last night." Then Alex's eyes widened. "Yeah, apparently, we didn't hear her come in and she ran back out."

"Oh, wow. Why do I have this feeling that she told somebody?"

"Because she did the minute she left. She told Jasmine and Evan; and she told me that Jasmine was probably gonna tell Shayna and Shayna's gonna tell Skye. Skye will probably tell Destiny who will tell Valerie. I mean, they're girls and girls tell each other everything."

"I can understand that."

"But they're my friends; it's not like they're gonna tell the whole world about what happened last night. Hell, my phone will probably ring off the hook all day as expected." Then Madison and Alex laughed. "But the truth is, it's been a long time since I've been intimate with somebody. Last night…was everything to me."

"I feel exactly the same way." Then Alex caressed Madison's face as he kissed her passionately. "There's something I have to tell you, too."

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you, Madison Spears."

"Me, too."

Then the two kissed each other passionately starting the morning right.


	223. Suspense Kills the Coalition

**Chapter 223: Suspense Kills the Coalition**

RAW was in Hampton, Virginia and on that night, Evan was facing Dolph Ziggler and Kofi was facing Alberto Del Rio.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway as she was looking down at her new tattoo on her left wrist: a black and white Galactic Sentinel tattoo logo with the Zodiac sign Aquarius.

Jasmine smiled as she stopped to see Madison and Alex talking. Alex was looking at the back of Madison's neck as he saw that she had a tattoo of an orange firebird. Madison smiled as she turned her head and she & Alex kissed each other passionately.

Jasmine smiled at the moment because she doesn't remember a moment that Madison was so happy. Well, she was happy that Madison was happy and turned around as she walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was Evan versus Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and he got in the ring and then got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black mesh hooded pin dress with cut accents and safety pins, neon hot pink fishnet tights, black lace-up heel platform boots.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Jasmine posed on the top rope as Evan got on the turnbuckles and took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as Jasmine left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Dolph circled around as they locked up and Dolph got Evan in a headlock as Evan shoved Dolph to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes as Evan leaped over him and Evan landed a leaping dropkick and Dolph rolled out of the ring as Evan got out of the ring and kicked Dolph in the back before sending him back in the ring. Evan kicked Dolph in the leg and Evan went to kick Dolph again but Dolph grabbed his leg as Evan missed an enzuigiri and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph landed a couple of right hands before stomping on Evan in the corner and Dolph waited for Evan to get up as he landed a dropkick for a two count.

Dolph applied a headlock as Evan got to his feet and landed a couple of back elbows as Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and went for a suplex but Evan landed a couple of knees to the head and Evan stumbled to the corner as Dolph went for a splash but Evan moved and Evan was kicking Dolph and ducked a clothesline as he hit a couple of dropkicks. Then Evan landed a clothesline as Dolph stumbled to the corner and Evan ran into a back elbow and Dolph got on the top turnbuckles as Evan landed a hurricurrana for a two count and climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for the Air Bourne but Dolph moved and landed the Zig-Zag and grabbed Evan as he applied on the sleeper hold as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine had her hands on top of her head as Vickie got into the ring and Dolph asked for a microphone and said,

"Follow that!"

Then Dolph dropped the microphone as he and Vickie left the ring as Vickie gave Dolph his United States Championship belt as Jasmine got into the ring and checked on Evan.

Several minutes later, Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain in a suit. Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and looked around at the crowd.

"Before we get started, there's one thing I'd like to get off my chest from a personal and a business standpoint," Triple H. "I'd like to acknowledge why we're all here tonight. I'd like to acknowledge the reason that the WWE is the global phenomenon and success that it is. I'd like to acknowledge why there are tens of thousands of people in this arena and why millions more are watching right now as we speak around the world. And quite frankly, it's due to one man's vision. It is due to one man's, well, pure genius. And for that, I would like to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you, Vince. But I'm not here to talk about the past, I'm here to talk about the future. And tonight, we crowned a brand new WWE Champion. Congratulations to Rey Mysterio; but here's the thing. Since I'm in charge, I can do things a little bit differently and that's why tonight for the first time ever, we are going to have a second WWE Championship match right here on RAW. Now I've spoken to both men and both men are in agreement that this match needs to take place and it needs to take place tonight. That is why Rey Mysterio will defend against the man that was cheated out of his deserved rematch. Tonight, it will be the brand new WWE Champion Rey Mysterio defending against John Cena! I like this, this is fun. And there's one other thing that's been bothering me lately. Everywhere I go, there's one man's name I hear. People, I think the WWE Universe, worldwide…there's one name that I think the WWE Universe worldwide is, in agreement, should be back here on RAW and I've taken it upon myself this week to contact that man and resign him. So I would like it if right now, you would help me welcome him back to RAW."

A few seconds later, Jim Ross' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Jerry "the King" Lawler was excited out of his seat while Michael Cole was sitting with his head resting on his hand in disbelief. Jim walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he shook Triple H's hand before he got out of the ring and went over to the announcers' table. Jim hugged Jerry and went to shake Michael's hand but Michael wouldn't shake Jim's hand as he looked at him and Triple H. Then Michael took off his headset and grabbed a microphone as he climbed up onto the table and stood on top of it.

"You know, sir," Michael said, "sir, no disrespect. But you know, you talk about the future of the WWE. The future? I mean, this man's the walking dead. Listen, Triple H, I've done, listen, ever since Wrestlemania, I've done everything the company's asked me. I've ate crow, I've done all these embarrassing things. I mean...God, I even put this man's foot in my mouth! I will do anything that this company wants me to do, but the one thing I won't do, I refuse, I refuse to sit down and work with this…this fat hayseed. I refuse to work with this two-faced…I mean. one-faced Oklahoma redneck! What's the matter, J.R.? What….you need the money since your restaurants went belly up? What did you do? Did you.…..did you eat all the profits? Oh, I get it. I know what you want to do. You spent your whole career kissing Mr. McMahon's ass, so now you're gonna have all that honey drip off your lips and you're gonna run into the ring and.….." Cole rants and everything before making noises. ".….kiss Triple H's ass, too? That's what you're gonna do, right? I know, you couldn't allow your ego to let you sit home. You know, the only thing bigger than your ego is your gut! That's the only thing bigger than your ego. I can't do it. I cannot do it. I will not sit at that chair and work with that man. I cannot stand him! I won't do it!"

"Are you done?" Triple H said. "You're gonna blow out your O-ring there, careful. Listen, Cole, I had a feeling that you were going to be upset about this, that's why my first inclination, quite frankly, was to fire you and bring JR back. But I looked into your contract this week and, quite frankly, it would cost me more for you not to be here than it would be for you to stay. I mean, your severance package is ridiculous. Who signed that is beyond me. Anyway, here's the thing. If you wanna leave, I get it. Just understand that if you do, you'll be in breach of contract and you'll surrender all future earnings that you would have. And I know that I kind of sprung this whole thing on you last second. So in all fairness, I'm gonna let you take the rest of the night off from commentary and you have till Friday to decide. If you show up for Smackdown, then I'll know you want your job, if you don't show up on Friday, then well I'll just wish you well in your future endeavors."

"Okay, listen, let's not get carried away. I'm gonna tell you right now, I am not quitting under any circumstances. I'll just sit down and do my job for the rest of the night."

"Okay, hold on. No, that's great if you've made your decision and you don't wanna quit. That's great. But you shouldn't sit back down because as I said, I've relieved you from commentary for the rest of the night and if you sit back down, then, quite frankly, you're probably gonna be late for your match."

"Hey, Triple H, that's pretty funny. I mean.…..match? I mean, didn't you hear? I'm retired, I don't even have any gear, my gear's in the Hall of Fame. I'm undefeated at Wrestlemania!"

"No, I know all of that and I gave you the night off from commentary. I didn't give you the night off. I booked you in a match and I knew you didn't have gear. So I took the liberty of personally selecting some myself. I have it in the trainer's room in the back, and quite frankly, you better hurry up and get back there and put it on. Time's ticking, buddy, you're next. Move it. I mean, that is unless you wanna quit."

Then Michael got off the table as he walked away and was complaining to Triple H as he walked up the ramp and then R-Truth's entrance theme with him only talking played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Ain't this a blimp?" R-Truth said. "Ain't this a blimp? Ain't this a blimp? I guess this is out with the old and in with the new. The man.…..that man. The man, that's been a part of the conspiracy since day one, is now the man in the WWE. Congratulations, Triple H. Don't what me. Congratulations. Unlike Michael Cole, I like what I see. You see, I see a new day. I see a new regime, etc , etc." Then R-Truth got into the ring. "But what I really wanna know is, I got this, I got this, what're you gonna do exactly for me? Hold on, before you say this. Little Jimmy...Little Jimmy cost me my match at Capitol Punishment. Spiders and heights cost me the Money in the Bank briefcase. You don't like spiders, you don't like heights. I just wanna know what're you gonna do? What're you gonna do to rectify the conspiracies against the Truth?"

"You talking to me or you talking to these other guys?" Triple H said.

"What other guys? You talking to me? I'm…you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you. You talking to me or are you talking to these other guys here?"

"Ain't no other guys behind me."

"I know."

"He think this is a joke, he think we joking. Do you think this is a joke?"

"No, no, no. I don't think this is a joke, I just think that.…..what's that? No, no, I don't think it's a joke. No, he thinks it's a joke. But I don't, it's.…..I mean. yeah. it's funny and all.…shut up. Oh yeah, it's funny but...oh, you're probably right. He probably needs medication, that's all. Oh, see that? Now you made him mad, look at his eyes. You don't.…uh. Truth, he doesn't like how that guy's eyeballing him."

"Man, you crazy. You're talking to people that don't exist."

"I know, it's like I'm insane, right?"

"You might be the game but I'm not playing."

Then R-Truth dropped the microphone and left the ring as he walked up the ramp.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Triple H said. "Hey, stop, all of you stop! All of you, just hold on right there. There's one other thing I forgot to tell you about. No, I'm gonna get to it right now, I'm about to tell him. I know it's huge, I resigned the guy. I know how big.…it is a blockbuster. Truth, I re-signed another guy, I forgot to tell you all about it. The thing is when I re-signed him, he told me he wanted a piece of you."

R-Truth backed up the ramp and stopped when John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John looked at R-Truth as he shook his head and R-Truth went for a right hand but John blocked as he landed one of his own and R-Truth rolled down the ramp and got up as he tried to get away. But John flew onto the steel ring steps and onto R-Truth before punching away at him and kicked him as he tossed R-Truth into the ring. R-Truth hit a right hand and John tackled him as he punched away at R-Truth again and landed the Starship Pain.

John looked at R-Truth as R-Truth rolled out of the ring onto the floor and John got on the turnbuckles as he did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose as the Angelic Coalition were watching the whole thing from the locker room.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jasmine said. "JoMo is back and really ticked off! R-Truth is dead meat!"

"Now things are headed in the right direction," Shayna said. "Man, I would've loved to see Michael Cole gone. I mean, he has done some really stupid things as of late and should've been gone."

"I don't think he'll last a day with J.R. and then he'll quit," Valerie said.

"We'll see about that," Madison said.

"You know, I was hoping that Skye would be here," Destiny said. "I haven't heard anything from her."

"Well, she did say that she'll return next week," Christina said. "I guess John returning tonight was the beginning."

"And another thing," Jasmine said, "for a minute there, I thought Triple H was going to announce that C.M. Punk was coming back. Based on some rumors that I've heard, I was a little scared."

"Well, that won't please Skye a bit. Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Later, it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and raised his Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him and Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Alberto was showing off as Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black serpentine-print halter top with an adjustable chain and dangling beads at the bust, black leather pants and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna and got in the ring. Then Kofi took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto immediately kicked Kofi and clubbed him in the back of the head before hitting a snap mare and bounced off the ropes as he landed a low dropkick for a two count and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he landed a couple of head butts and whipped Kofi to the ropes as Kofi rolled up Alberto in a sunset flip for a nearfall. Alberto stumbled to the ropes as Kofi clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a suicide dive but Alberto ran up the ramp and caught a breather as he was about to go back into the ring and Kofi went after him but Alberto walked away.

Kofi got out of the ring and attacked Alberto from behind and was hitting right hands and grabbed Alberto as he rammed him into the ring apron and tossed him back into the ring and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle but Alberto landed an enziguri kick and Kofi fell to the floor and Alberto got out of the ring as he clubbed Kofi in the back and tossed him back into the ring as he covered for a two count. Alberto applied an armlock as Kofi got to his feet and was hitting a few forearms as Alberto kicked Kofi and Kofi went to the corner as Alberto was kicking and punching away at him as the referee pulled him away and Alberto argued with the referee as he charged at Kofi but Kofi moved as Alberto hit shoulder-first on the ringpost.

Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a crossbody splash for a two count and landed chops to the chest and a dropkick before Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands as his shoulder was hurting and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Alberto ducked. Then Alberto landed a single arm DDT for a two count and Kofi went to the corner as Alberto ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he got on Alberto's shoulders and went to roll him up but Alberto hung on as he covered but Kofi rolled through as he went for the cover but Alberto grabbed the bottom rope.

Alberto rolled onto the ring apron as Kofi grabbed him but Alberto yanked his arm across the top rope before he got back into the ring and applied on the cross arm breaker and Kofi tried to fight out of it but he tapped out.

Shayna had her arms on her head as she got into the ring to check on Kofi and Alberto was showing off as he smiled. Ricardo gave Alberto his briefcase and Alberto raised it in the air as he looked at Kofi and left the ring

Later, the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room as they watched an unexpected scene unfold.

John Cena had just won the WWE Championship from Rey Mysterio; but then, out of nowhere, C.M. Punk made his return with the WWE Championship he won from Money in the Bank. The suspense of the closing of RAW had the question left unanswered: who is the true and rightful WWE Champion?

"Uh-oh!" the Angelic Coalition said.

"Skye is not gonna like this," Jasmine said.

"Especially when she dropped that lawsuit against Mr. McMahon," Shayna said.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that she's gonna board the first plane to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and confront Triple H," Madison said.

"Yeah," Valerie said.

That's exactly what Skye was planning on doing as she saw the whole thing unfold from her home in Los Angeles.

Skye shook her head as she thought of she was going to do: call her father or confront Triple H face-to-face?

Then Skye got up from the couch and turned off the TV as she walked out of the living room and went upstairs as she made a decision.


	224. Point of No Return

**Chapter 224: Point of No Return**

Smackdown was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Skye was driving her car into the parking lot at the arena after arriving at the airport from Los Angeles.

Skye got out of the car and walked inside the arena as she went through the hallway and approached the Women's Locker Room as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Christina opened the door.

"Skye, hey," Christina said. "It's good to see you. Come in."

Then Skye walked inside the Women's Locker Room as Christina closed the door.

"What's going on, girl?" Valerie said. "I guess you know that John is here on Smackdown."

"What?" Skye said. "He's on Smackdown now?"

"No, just for a match," Destiny said. "So what brings you here if you didn't know that John was going to be on Smackdown?"

"I came here to confront Triple H about last night."

"Oh, we figured you would come here," Christina said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm here and gonna confront Triple H face-to-face right now. I thought I'd stopped by and say hi; so now, I'm going to do what I have to do."

Then Skye left the Women's Locker Room as Skye, Valerie and Christina looked at each other.

Skye quickly walked through the hallway with a serious look on her face and approached Triple H's office as she knocked on the door. A minute later, Triple H opened the door.

"Skye, what a surprise," Triple H said. "Come in."

Then Skye walked inside the office as Triple H closed the door.

"So, what brings you back to the WWE?" Triple H said.

"Last night," Skye said. "I have witnessed my ex-boyfriend coming back to the WWE and resigned him. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Okay, okay, I see where this is coming from. I know that he has done some things that you may not happy about. But with the issues he had to address and the demands he needed, I had to resign him. I had no other choice."

"No other choice? No other choice? You never should have re-signed him in the first place."

"It was good for business, you have to understand that."

"It was good for business. You sound just like your father-in-law, who didn't do shit when he was attacked by the Nexus. C.M. Punk attacked my boyfriend and almost scared me in the process. I had to file a restraining order making sure he stays the hell away from me. And you know what else? I have no problem calling my father to file a lawsuit against you."

"Wait a minute, hold on right there. Listen, first of all, I'm nothing like Vince McMahon, okay? And two, I understand where you're coming from. As I mentioned last week, the board was concerned about Vince's extremely questionable decisions as of late. Yes, he should've fired the Nexus when they attacked him."

"And he also threatened to fire John Cena because John spoke his mind. I was ready to file the papers in Vince's face, but thank you for keeping John's job."

"And I'm gonna make sure that C.M. Punk doesn't get near you, okay? Look, I don't wanna deal with lawsuits and court orders. Now listen, Skye, you and your friends have a tour to prepare for and you have a deal with HBO for your concert special in December. I want you to stay focus on that, your music career that is already becoming big for you and for you to train for your wrestling career. I know that you've been under a lot of stress with what has happened between C.M. Punk and R-Truth. I have gotten to the bottom of it last night and like I said, I'm gonna make sure that C.M. Punk doesn't get near you. I can promise you this: if Punk screws up just once, he's gone. Deal?"

Then Skye looked down as she said,

"Fine."

"Good, I'm gonna make sure that the WWE will facilitate change and make things better. Believe me."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Then Skye left Triple H's office.

She sighed as she walked through the hallway and approached the locker room as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, John opened the door.

"Skye," John said as he hugged Skye. "Come here."

John took Skye by her hand as he led her inside the locker room.

"What are you doing back here early? I missed you."

"Our new boss, who had to confront before I came here," Skye said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't like what I saw last night after John Cena was crowned the WWE Champion."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, I said what I needed to say and I told Triple H that I had no problem calling my father to file a lawsuit against him. But Triple H reassured me and said that if Punk screwed up just once going after me or anything else, he's gone. I was like, 'Fine.'"

"Wow."

"Yeah, but one thing for sure. I was so happy that you came back and gave R-Truth a piece of his mind. Are you okay? Is this it?"

"Yes, this is it. No more sneak attacks, nothing. I'm fine."

"Good. I'm guessing you got called here to Smackdown because you have a match."

"Yeah, apparently I do. Are you coming out with me?"

"No, not tonight. I'm going to return next week as planned. I have things to get ready for."

"Okay."

Then John kissed Skye on her forehead and hugged her.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was John versus Christian.

Christian was already in the ring as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as the pyro went off and he walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and got into the ring. John took off his fur coat as he looked at Christian and the referee called for the bell.

John and Christian locked up before John rolled Christian up but Christian rolled through as John went for a kick and Christina backed up before he charged at John but John threw Christian out of the ring and went for a dive but Christian backed off and John looked at him with a smile as Christina got back in the ring. Christian immediately kicked John in the midsection and slapped him in the face before he whipped him to the ropes and hit a back elbow and Christian grabbed John by his hair as he hit a right hand and taunted John as he grabbed him and whipped him to the ropes as John kicked Christian in the chest and landed the Flying Chuck for a two count.

John got up as Christian tossed John out of the ring and went for a vaulting crossbody but John quickly slid back into the ring as Christian landed on the floor and John bounced off the ropes and landed a corkscrew splash over the top rope onto Christian and got back in the ring as Christian got up. John got out of the ring as Christian immediately rammed John into the barricade and Christian tossed John as he covered for a two count and Christian stomped on John as he whipped him to the ropes and John landed a couple a clothesline and then a Russian legsweep for a two count.

John bounced off the ropes as he went for a knee to the face but Christian ducked as John bounced off the ropes again and landed a heel kick and John did his "Shaman of Sexy" as he went for a slam but Christian countered as John dropped down on the mat as he kicked Christian in the head for a two count. John clutched onto his neck as he kicked Christian in the neck and grabbed him as he went for the Moonlight Drive but Christian countered as he shoved John and ran into a flapjack and John popped up as he bounced off the ropes as he went for a knee to the face but Christian ducked and landed a running power bomb for a two count.

Christian was pounding John's chest as he leaped out of the ring and went for a right hand but John backed away and Christian got back in the ring as he landed a belly to back wheelbarrow face buster for a two count and John held onto his neck as he grabbed Christian but Christian slapped John in the face and John rammed Christian into the corner. John was punching away at Christian as the referee pulled him away and Christian landed a spear for a near fall and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle as John got up and landed a right hand as Christian landed a right hand and John climbed the top turnbuckle as both men were trading blows as John got the advantage.

John landed a back body drop and went for the Starship Pain but Christian quickly rolled onto the ring apron and ducked a right hand and yanked Morrison's neck over the top rope and got back in the ring as he landed the Killswitch for the win.

Christian smirked as he got up and the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship belt as he raised his arm in the air. Christian raised his title belt in the air as Skye watched the whole thing backstage.

"Blah-blah-blah," Skye said.

Then Skye didn't notice that R-Truth was approaching her from behind.

"Well, surprise, surprise," R-Truth said as Skye turned around. "It's Little Johnny's girlfriend Skye and there is no limit. You came back to see Little Johnny get beat by Christian. Isn't it that amazing? It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Are you talking to me or are you talking to your little friends here?" Skye said. "You certainly are talking to people that don't exist…and you have gone completely crazy. I enjoyed watching my boyfriend beating the hell out of you last Monday night and I can't wait until he does it again to you."

Then Skye walked away as R-Truth mumbled to himself.


	225. Opposites Attract

**Chapter 225: Opposites Attract**

RAW was in Indianapolis, Indiana and on that night, John was teaming up with Rey Mysterio against the Miz and R-Truth, Evan was facing Alberto Del Rio and the Angelic Coalition were participating in a Divas' Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Kelly Kelly's Divas' Championship.

John was driving his car into the parking lot at the arena and parked as he and Skye got out of the car and took their stuff out.

The two walked inside the arena as they went through the hallway and approached the Angelic Coalition's Locker Room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skye said. "I've been away long enough, so I just wanna get the night over with."

"Okay. See you later."

Then Skye nodded her head as John kissed her on the forehead and walked away as Skye went inside the locker room.

"Hey!" the rest of the Angelic Coalition said as they all hugged Skye.

"Welcome back, girlie," Valerie said.

"How are you feeling?" Destiny asked.

"I'm okay," Skye said. "It took me a while to get back on my feet with a lot of stuff that's been happening; but I'm alright."

"Well, we're glad to see you're doing better," Madison said.

"Thanks. Speaking of doing better, I see that you're glowing a lot, Madison. I'll bet it has something to do with your new boyfriend, Alex Riley."

"Yes, I'm in love and I know that Jasmine probably told you about what happened between me and Alex. It's fine, I can handle it."

"Well, I'm happy for you and I think Alex is perfect for you. I mean, I know he has done some things that we're all not happy about, but I know he's a changed man; especially after kicking the Miz's ass not once, twice but three times and saving you from the humiliation of the Miz trying to kiss you."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"And another thing, with Summerslam approaching in L.A., I'm throwing a pool party next Thursday and inviting all my friends over and I was wondering if you guys would like to come."

"Absolutely," Jasmine said. "I could use a splash in the hot California weather."

"Me, too," Shayna said.

"Great," Skye said.

"One more thing," Christina said. "Are you gonna handle C.M. Punk being here? I mean, I know you're not proud of him coming back but I just wanna know."

"Look, I've done what I've tried to do, I got that restraining order. I'm just gonna let it go, okay? Besides, John and I have R-Truth to deal with now. That whacko got what he deserved at Capitol Punishment and John is not gonna stop until R-Truth out of our lives for good."

"Yeah, I know he's still pissed off at the moment," Jasmine said. "I don't blame him."

"Come on, let's get ready for tonight," Christina said.

Then RAW was on and C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the WWE Championship belt. Punk walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. Punk got back down and asked for a microphone as he sat Indian-style on the mat.

"The champ is here!" Punk said. "And now the $64,000 question, why, oh, why after everything I said and after everything I did, why did I come back? I'm a bit of a storyteller, if I can be afforded a bit of your time, I want to tell you a little bit of a story. I've known for a very long time that my contract with WWE expired on July 17th, 2011. So as far as a year back, I was struggling with this monumentous life-changing decision that I had to make. On one hand, and believe me, ladies and gentlemen, I love the place I work; I just hate the people in charge. And there it lies my decision. I could've either re-signed and dealt with the soul-crushing status quo or I had a choice to speak my mind, and maybe cause a little bit of change in my wake. And obviously, you know my decision, I spoke my mind, and low & behold, I caused just a little bit of change, didn't I? The domino effect as it's known. I mean, the next night on Monday Night RAW, Vincent K. McMahon was relieved of his day-to-day duties. And there it is, that's change; that's tangible change, I can feel it in the air. I know all of you can feel it in the air, too and I'd like to take a little bit of credit for that change. But I think a lot of the credit also lies on the shoulders of you, the audience. See, for far too long, you've been fed scraps. For far too long, you have been given what I feel you're entitled to. I'm here to give that to you, I'm here to make this fun again. I'm gonna make this fun again for everybody. Am I a little bit unorthodox, am I unpredictable, do people get scared when C.M. Punk shows up with a microphone? You damn bet you, man, and I'd have it no other way. As proud as I was about backing up everything I said, I was sitting at home and I was looking at the WWE Championship and I realized that the voice of the voiceless needs to be heard. My voice needs to be heard by the people who need to hear it the most and that's you. I can't do that with a megaphone and various media outlets, I can't do it at Comic Con, I can't do that at Jimmy Kimmel. What it boils down to is I can't change this place for the better. I can't make this business and this industry what it can and should be sitting on my couch in Chicago. So I picked up the phone, as much as I hate being on the telephone, I made the phone call to come back, believe it or not. And by the looks of it, my timing couldn't have been better. In my short absence, we've already reverted back to the soul crushing status quo, John Cena is parading around as the WWE Champion. And see, John Cena is much WWE Champion as this guy sitting front row right here with his shop zone replica championship title belt. See, what you have is a belt, what I have is a championship title. So much for change, huh? Same old, same old. John Cena, no matter what the outcome of whatever bogus championship tournament that we had while I was on vacation, no matter who in that locker room thinks they're entitled to rematches, one fact, one fact. I hold in my hands the most important title in the world. This right here indicates to everybody, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I am the best professional wrestler this world has to offer. I am the one, the only WWE Champion. No feel that, digest that, I am the WWE Champion…"

Then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Absolutely, let's hear it for him," Punk said. "H.H.H., he's the C.O.O.!"

"Thank you, Punk, for that warm reception," Triple H said, "and I will address what you said about the WWE Championship in just a second. But since you took the time to come out here and explain to all these people why you re-signed, I thought I'd come out here and explain to you why I re-signed you. It comes down basically to one thing: business. It was good for business. The same reason why I brought back J.R., same reason why I brought back John Morrison, it was good for business. You see, the WWE Universe wanted it and it's my job as C.O.O. to try each and every week to give them exactly what they want. The WWE Universe spoke, they said they wanted C.M. Punk and I put my personal feelings aside and gave them C.M. Punk."

"Yeah, I picked up on that, too. Personal feelings?"

"It was meant to be a compliment. Just take it as that."

"No, wait a second. Just 'cause you're wearing a suit now, please don't hide behind it. Personal feelings, I really am interested to know now just as everybody here is. I wanna know personally what your feelings are for C.M .Punk."

"My feelings are personal feelings are irrelevant; but if you insist, I think that you're a smug, overrated, attention seeking…guy that puts a little bit too much stock in his own hype. Not that that's a bad thing, yeah."

"Well, I'm glad we can be honest. Smug, overrated? Kind of like looking in the mirror, isn't it Hunter? Yeah. Am I smug, am I smug? Yeah, you know what absolutely, I don't wear a white hat, I'm kind of a jerk. And am I overrated? Not really for me to say, not up to me. I wish you'd just come out and say that you hated my guts, though. That you hate my guts but let everybody know what a commodity I am. See, because we live in this era that Vincent K. McMahon built, right? He's a great man, surrounded himself with other great men that would just say 'Yes, yes, yes, yes'. And they really screwed the pooch on this entire talent roster. Vince let guys, main event caliber talent go, slip through their fingers. Guys like Batista, guys like Mick Foley, guys like Chris Jericho, guys like Brock Lesnar. I can go on and on and on. Basically not only did you not want to see me go anywhere else, you couldn't afford to see me go anywhere else. I'm hot, I'm a commodity."

"Fair enough, you are a commodity. But since we're out here telling everybody the truth, why don't you tell the truth about why you really re-signed?"

"I already did, I want to facilitate change."

"That's one way of looking at it, I think another way of looking at it would be you did it for you. You wanted to hear your own voice. What do you call that? A pipe bomb? Well, what happens if a pipe bomb goes off and no one's there to hear it? Does it make a noise? Answer is no, it doesn't. See, you needed this platform, you needed the WWE Universe, because without the WWE, your pipe bomb and you really mean nothing. That you did for your own ego."

"Well, that's a big maybe, that's 50-50 at best and I don't like to hang my hat on maybes. I like facts, 100 percent truths. The truth is, I'm the WWE Champion."

"Correction: you are the WWE Champion, John Cena is also the WWE Champion. And Punk, like I said before, that is a situation I will fix later tonight."

Then Triple H was about to leave the ring when…

"Whoa! Hold up in the truck! Hold up!" Punk said. "Hang on, I do love Motorhead; but come back here for a second. This pipe bomb is about to go off in the forest and I want you around so you can hear it, okay? I'm just getting warmed up. See, I don't want you to think that just because I signed my name on a WWE contract that means I'm gonna shut up. I don't want you to think that I'm gonna toe the company line and spit out some PG doctrine. I'm not going to promo class, I'm not going to media training, I'm here to stay and I'm here to do things my way. You want to talk about egos. You want to talk about egos? Well, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, let's talk about egos! Let's talk about you hogging the spotlight so many, many, many, many , many, times over people who deserved a spotlight. Let's talk about the fact that even when you were carrying Shawn Michaels' bags, that you liked to throw your weight around and push people and tell people what to do. I mean, how many times do you tell people what to do? Wait, you know what, don't answer that question, answer this question: how many times did you say 'Well, you know, I just don't think he has what it takes,' while you're lying in bed with your wife? See no matter what, if you're wearing a $5,000 suit, if you're in your wrestling gear, if you're dressed up like a low rent poor man's Conan, you are the same guy that you've always been. You're a bully who likes to throw his weight around and push people. And I'm not picking a fight, I'm just saying be careful who you push because you know I like to push back.

"This comes down to ego, right?" Triple H said. "And I'll be the first guy to tell you, I got a massive ego. And right now, that massive ego is telling me to slap every one of those silly little rotten ass tattoos off your skinny fat ass! But I'm not gonna do that 'cause this is bigger than that. This is bigger than that. I took the job as C.O.O. for them. That comes with certain responsibilities, certain rules. Maybe I don't like those rules anymore than anybody else would; but you know what? I respect them. And for them, I'm not gonna break those rules. And Punk, I would strongly, strongly suggest you don't break them either."

"Or what? You gonna, uh, you're gonna beat me up? Huh? You're gonna fight me? You're gonna punch me in the face? Or do you gotta go ask your wife permission first?"

Then Punk grabbed his title belt as he said "Pipe bomb!" before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring as Triple H shrugged his shoulders and sarcastically clapped. Punk walked up the ramp raising his arms in the air as he looked at Triple H as the Angelic Coalition watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"Punk's back and already, he's causing a ruckus," Skye said. "I warned Triple H about this and I hope he realizes he made a mistake."

"Yeah, if I was Triple H and Punk said all those things about Stephanie McMahon," Shayna said, "I'd punch him right in the face. Believe me."

"Well, now that's all said and done," Destiny said, "we have a battle royal to contend to."

"Let's go," Christina said.

Then the Angelic Coalition left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Divas Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Kelly Kelly's Divas' Championship as Kelly Kelly was at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

All the Divas from the RAW and Smackdown came out from the curtain and got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for several minutes until it was down to Destiny, the Bella Twins, Destiny, Eve Torres, and Beth Phoenix and Destiny attacked Brie from behind as Nikki tried to eliminate Beth and Brie & Destiny were trading blows until Destiny kicked Beth in the midsection and whipped her into the corner hard. Nikki attacked Eve and ran her head into the turnbuckle and went to eliminate her but Eve kicked Nikki in the head and Nikki climbed the top turnbuckle as she punched Eve in the midsection and eliminated her as Destiny leaped onto the middle rope and kicked Nikki in the head eliminating her but Beth got her on her shoulder along with Brie and Beth eliminated them to win the match.

Then Kelly Kelly got into the ring as the referee raised Beth's arm in the air as Kelly hugged her, but then Beth grabbed her by her hair and tossed her out of the ring. Beth then got out of the ring and grabbed Kelly as she ran her into the security wall and Beth asked for a microphone and she said,

"Oh, Kelly, your days as the perky, cute, blonde little bimbo are officially over."

Then Beth dropped the microphone as she walked away with a smile and then Destiny ran out of the curtain and attacked Beth from behind. Destiny was hitting a few forearms as she ducked a clothesline from Beth and kicked her in the midsection before ramming her into the steel ring steps and landed a knee to the face.

Destiny looked down at Beth as she ran over to Kelly Kelly and checked on her before she helped her to her feet. Destiny and Kelly walked away as they passed Beth and walked up the ramp as Destiny kept looking at Beth, who was holding onto her head.

A few minutes later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Rey Mysterio against the Miz and R-Truth. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Miz and John circled around the ring and John went after R-Truth as R-Truth jumped down from the ring apron as John ducked a clothesline from Miz and was hitting a few right hands as he whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a flapjack as John popped up and knocked R-Truth off the ring apron before Miz landed a clothesline. Miz stomped on John as he grabbed him and landed a suplex for a two count and Miz grabbed John as he went for another slam but John escaped as he shoved Miz into the corner and John tripped him as he made the tag to Rey and John held onto Miz as Rey climbed to the top turnbuckle and landed a seated Senton for a two count.

Rey hit a right hand and went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed as Rey slid underneath Miz's legs ducking a clothesline and landed a hurricanrana sending Miz out of the ring and Rey bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball sending Miz onto the announcer's table and R-Truth went after Rey as Rey knocked R-Truth off the ring apron and Rey was on the ring apron as he landed a seated Senton as Miz ducked. Then John landed a corkscrew plancha onto Miz and Skye applauded as John grabbed R-Truth and landed a right hand as Miz got back in the ring and Rey followed as he kicked Miz in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and kicked Miz in the chest and bounced off the ropes again as he went a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Miz countered as he slammed Rey down and covered for a two count.

Miz made the tag to R-Truth and Miz held onto Rey as R-Truth punched him in the midsection and landed a clothesline for a two count and R-Truth applied a chinlock and Rey was hitting R-Truth as Rey was trying to escape but R-Truth slammed him down and landed an elbow drop as he grabbed Rey and applied an abdominal stretch. R-Truth clubbed Rey in the back and Rey kicked R-Truth in the leg as he clubbed him in the back as R-Truth made the tag to Miz and Miz kicked Rey as he landed a snapmare and bounced off the ropes and kicked Rey in the head and covered for a two count and then Miz landed a back elbow to the shoulder before applying a chinlock for a while.

Rey got to his feet as he hit a couple of back elbow and kicked him in the midsection as he knocked R-Truth off the ring apron and Miz ran into a kick to the midsection and Rey went to kick Miz again but Miz grabbed Rey's leg and Rey landed an enziguri in the head and Miz fell on the mat and both men were down. Rey got up and Miz kicked him in the leg and landed a DDT for a two count and Miz grabbed Rey as he made the tag to R-Truth as Miz held on to Rey as R-Truth punched Rey in the midsection and R-Truth applied a headlock as he was clubbing Rey in the head and R-Truth looked at John as Rey kicked R-Truth in the midsection and twice and bounced off the ropes as he ducked a clothesline and R-Truth landed the Lie Detector for a near fall.

Rey went for the tag but R-Truth stopped him as he dragged Rey to the corner and made the tag to Miz and R-Truth held onto Rey as Miz stomped on Rey before taunting him and grabbed Rey before Rey punched Miz in the midsection and went under Miz's leg as he went for the tag but Miz stopped him and pulled Rey away before stomping on him. Miz whipped Rey into the corner and landed a clothesline and climbed to the top turnbuckle as he went for a move but Rey landed a dropkicked in the face and both men were before making the tag to John & R-Truth and John landed a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick and Miz tried to get involved but John landed a dropkick sending Miz out of the ring.

John grabbed R-Truth as he landed a belly to back wheelbarrow face buster for a two count and John dragged R-Truth into the corner and punched him and went for the Starship Pain but Miz pulled R-Truth out of the ring and Rey jumped over the top rope onto Miz as R-Truth got in the ring and went for the scissors kick but John moved and landed a pele kick sending R-Truth onto the middle rope. Rey went for the 619 but Miz grabbed Rey's leg and pulled him out of the ring as he kicked him and tossed him over the security barrier and Miz was about to get back into the ring as John landed a knee to the face and landed the Flying Chuck knocking Miz off the ring apron and R-Truth landed the jumping reverse STO for the win.

Skye had her hands on top of her head as she closed her eyes and the Miz rolled into the ring as the referee raised his and R-Truth's arms in the air and R-Truth got out of the ring. The Miz looked down at John as he grabbed him and landed the Skull Crushing Finale and grabbed his head talking trash as R-Truth got into the ring with a bottle of water and the Miz held onto John as R-Truth hit John with the bottle.

Skye covered her mouth as the referee raised the Miz and R-Truth's arms in the air and shook hands before leaving the ring and Skye got into the ring to check on John and shook her head.

A few minutes later, Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and got in the ring as Vickie had a microphone in her hand.

"Excuse me," Vickie said. "Excuse me. I said excuse me! While everyone talks about the controversy of having two WWE Champions, excuse me! A man who has gone above and beyond to prove himself that he is far more superior than C.M. Punk and John Cena. Excuse me! My client, the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

"After my victory last week," Dolph said, I told everyone to and I quote, follow that. That was directed towards every single WWE Superstar under contract. Now what that means is that no one will ever have my skills, my techniques, my talent and no one will ever have this charisma. As a matter of fact, I'm more of a man than anyone in this arena and I'm certainly more of a man than anyone back in that locker room."

Then Alex's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand and Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a red strapless oriental print mini dress, black tights, black boots and her hair straight.

"You know Dolph," Alex said as he and Madison walked down the ramp, "if you're such a man, then why do always hide behind a woman? Or in your case, Vickie Guerrero."

"Excuse me?" Vickie said. "Thanks to me.…..excuse me! Thanks to me, Dolph Ziggler is a former World Heavyweight Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, and he is the current United States Champion!"

Then Alex and Madison looked at each other as Alex held the ropes for Madison as she got into the ring. Alex followed as he stood in front of Vickie and looked at Dolph and then Alex said to Vickie,

"Excuse me. You know, Dolph, she brings up a good point. You've had a hell of a career so far, but when is the last time that you've accomplished anything on your own? You know, you remind me of somebody I know very well. The Miz hid behind me and you are hiding behind her. Yes, you are. You talk about being a man, right? That's what this is all about, being a man! You want to be a real man, then drop her. Excuse me. Or are you afraid without Vickie here, you're gonna be exposed for what you actually are: a bleach blonde, arrogant, fraud."

Then there was a staredown between Alex and Dolph before Dolph took Vickie's hand and started to walk away saying "You don't belong out here with me, I don't even know who you are." He backed Vickie up in the corner and Dolph took off his suit jacket and his United States Championship belt and gave them to Vickie.

Then Dolph loosen his tie as Madison stood behind Alex ready to fight but Dolph backed out of the ring as Alex was making a joke out of it. Then Vickie left the ring as Alex and Madison waved goodbye to her and Dolph & Vickie backed up the ramp as Alex and Madison smiled at them.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Evan versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and raised his Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him and Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Alberto was showing off as Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a white halter bikini hoodie, black denim jeans, black leather hand warmers, black extra-high Converse sneakers and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Evan raised the peace sign in the air as Jasmine posed on the top rope and Jasmine left the ring as Evan took off his "Fly Airbourne" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto immediately went after Evan but Evan ducked as he kicked Alberto in the leg and landed a flying headscissors and Alberto stumbled to the corner as Evan ran into a boot to the face and Alberto bounced off the ropes as he kicked Evan in the shoulder and covered for a two count and Alberto grabbed Evan as he stretched his arm on the middle ropes. Then Alberto landed a low dropkick for another and Alberto grabbed Evan as he landed another snap mare and applied an armlock as Evan got to his feet and kicked Alberto as he bounced off the ropes and Alberto landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count.

Alberto was punching Evan before the referee pulled him away and grabbed Evan as he landed an armbar slam for a two count and Alberto applied another armlock for a while and Evan got to his feet as he was kicking Alberto and Alberto was hitting a few of headbutts before showing off and he went for a suplex but Evan was hitting a couple of knees to the head. Evan was kicking Alberto before Alberto shoved him to the ropes and Evan ducked a clothesline and landed a high knee to the face and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle but Alberto got up and landed an enziguiri and applied the cross armbreaker and Evan tried to fight out of it but tapped out.

Jasmine had her hands on top of her head as the referee raised Alberto's arm in the air and was showing off as he pointed down to Evan. Jasmine got into the ring to check on Evan as the referee raised Alberto's arm in the air again and then Alberto grabbed Evan as Jasmine backed away and reapplied the cross armbreaker.

Jasmine was beating on Alberto as Alberto immediately got up and Jasmine tripped into the corner as Alberto walked towards her. Then Kofi and Shayna ran into the ring and chased Alberto out of the ring as Kofi called out to Alberto as Shayna checked on Jasmine. Kofi bent down to check on Evan as Shayna and Jasmine followed and Alberto backed up the ramp as Kofi, Jasmine and Shayna looked at him.

Later after RAW was over, Madison was in her and Christina's hotel room looking through photos of her time with Alex in Florida last week and Christina sat next to her.

"I like this one," Christina said pointing a picture.

It was a picture of Alex and Madison sitting at a table together with Alex's arm wrapped around Madison.

"It's a nice picture, isn't it?" Madison said.

"Yeah," Christina said.

"You know, I didn't tell you about what happened while I was in Florida with Alex. During the FCW signing, I ran into Justin Gabriel. He said that he knows about me & Alex and again, he apologized for everything he has done and that he was happy for me. I forgave him this time. They say love make you do crazy things and do you think forgiving Justin was crazy?"

"No, you being with Alex made you realize you could no longer be mad at Justin anymore. With the Corre now over, I guess he finally saw the light."

"I never knew love could make this happy or I didn't think I would fall in love again. When I'm with Alex, I feel free, I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine. All this time, I thought Alex was a douche bag but I was wrong. There's a lot about him that I didn't know about and the time we spend together, I feel like I've known him my whole life. Now I'm afraid to say that I love him."

"You shouldn't be afraid to say it. You already feel yourself closer to Alex and I know Alex feels exactly the same way. When the time is right, you'll know it."

"Yeah."

Then Christina got off the bed as she went into the bathroom and Madison laid down on the bed as she looked at her picture with thoughts in her head.

_"I know deep in my heart that I love Alex. But how can I say it to his face?"_


	226. Beatdown Palace

**Chapter 226: Beatdown Palace**

Smackdown was in Lexington, Kentucky and John was teaming up with Randy Orton in a tag team match against R-Truth and Christian.

Skye, Valerie, Christina and Destiny were in the Women's Locker Room as Skye was painting her toenails and Destiny kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, Skye, I was wondering," Destiny said. "Do you need anybody to help you set up for your pool party? I mean, I could always come in early."

"No, John and I have everything taken care of."

"Okay. So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I mean, I know you came back and all; I just wanna make sure that you're fine."

"Look, I said that it took me a while to get back on my feet with a lot of stuff that's been happening. I'm fine now. Right now, I wanna focus on mostly on wrestling, our music career and not even think about ex-boyfriend anymore."

"Okay."

"Look, I know I sound a little off, but I'm better now."

"I know, you've been away long enough to deal with everything and I understand that."

Then Destiny got up as Skye had her head on her knee and closed her eyes.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was A.J. versus Natalya.

A.J.'s entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and A.J. walked down the ramp as she got into the ring and waved to the crowd. Then Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and Natalya walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Natalya got back down and took off her jacket as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya and A.J. shook hands and circled around the ring as they locked up and A.J. went behind Natalya in a waistlock and Natalya powered out of the hold as she reversed with a waistlock of her own and A.J. twisted Natalya's arm as she went behind her again and Natalya landed a fireman's carry takeover slam into an armlock as A.J. quickly countered into a head scissors. Natalya popped up out of the hold and the two women circled around the ring as they locked up and A.J. went for a headlock takedown but Natalya shoved A.J. to the ropes as they once again circled around the ring and A.J. landed a bulldog headlock takedown into a hold and Natalya got to her feet as she shoved A.J. to the ropes and A.J. leaped over Natalya and Natalya leaped over A.J. as Natalya went for a wheelbarrow slam but A.J. countered into an arm drag for a two count.

A.J. ran into Natalya as Natalya applied a leg hook and Natalya was holding down A.J. as A.J. landed a forearm and countered as Natalya kicked her and grabbed A.J. as she whipped her to the ropes and A.J. ducked a clothesline as she applied a crucifix hold and rolled up Natalya as Natalya rolled through and applied the Sharpshooter and A.J. tapped out.

The referee raised Natalya's arm in the air and Natalya looked down at A.J. as she helped her to her feet, but suddenly, Natalya took down A.J. by her hair and stomped on her before throwing A.J. out of the ring. Natalya got out and got A.J. on her shoulder as she rammed her into the apron and then Natalya landed a suplex before she asked for a microphone and she said,

"Beth Phoenix, I'm with you, sister. The days of the cute, perky little princesses are over."

Then Natalya blew a kiss to A.J. as she set the microphone down and walked away with a smile on her face as Dream's Secret came out from the curtain attacked Natalya from behind. The girls were stomping on Natalya and Valerie grabbed Natalya as she was hitting a few forearms and Dream's Secret rammed Natalya into the ring apron.

Destiny tossed Natalya back in the ring and grabbed Natalya as Dream's Secret landed their finishing move, the Dreamcatcher and Dream's Secret looked down at Natalya as they got out of the ring and checked on A.J. before they helped her to her feet. Dream's Secret and A.J. walked away and walked up the ramp as Natalya was lying unconscious on the mat.

A few minutes later, they were going to be in an interview with Matt Striker.

"Dream's Secret," Matt said, "a few moments, we saw you attack Natalya after her match against A.J. Can you explain your actions including what did to Beth Phoenix on Monday night, Destiny?"

"Why did we attack Natalya?" Destiny said. "It's the same reason why I attacked Beth Phoenix on RAW. You see, the WWE is more than bubble gum princesses, we are smart, sexy and powerful or maybe Beth Phoenix and Natalya forgot about that. The reason is they're either jealous or maybe a certain Diva tag team by the name of Lay-Cool got to them and there is a curse going on that needs to be broken."

"Yeah, those two were the victims of Lay-Cool," Valerie said, "and who helped them from even more embarrassment? The Angelic Coalition and this is the thanks they get. Uh-uh, you don't disrespect the Divas and you don't disrespect the Angelic Coalition. We helped you, but now we'll break you just as easily and make sure you don't ever capture the Divas' Championship."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Randy Orton versus Christian and R-Truth. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy looked at Christian and back at R-Truth as R-Truth immediately kicked Randy in the midsection and was hitting forearms sending Randy to the corner and R-Truth was punching away at Randy as the referee pulled R-Truth away at R-Truth landed a boot to the head and was kicking away at Randy before shouting to the crowd. Then Randy kicked R-Truth in the midsection and went to whip him to the corner but R-Truth reversed as Randy landed a clothesline and stomped on R-Truth as he looked at Christian and the two exchanged words as Randy made the tag to John and R-Truth ran off from as he made the tag to Christian.

John looked at R-Truth as Christian got into the ring and he & John circled around the ring as Christian looked at Randy and the two locked up as John got Christian in a headlock and Christian shoved John into the ropes and John slid under Christian's legs as he landed a dropkick for a two count and John looked at R-Truth. Christian kicked John in the midsection and slapped him in the face as he went to whip John to the ropes but John twisted Christian's arm and kicked him in the midsection as he landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count and Christian rolled onto the ring apron as John went after and Christian landed a shoulder tackle as he yanked John's neck on the top rope.

Christian got back in the ring and stomped on John before clubbing him in the back and dragged John as he made the tag to R-Truth and Christian held onto John as he hit him and John stumbled to the ropes as he bounced back and kicked R-Truth in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands as R-Truth landed a knee to the midsection. John punched R-Truth in the midsection and R-Truth landed a right hand as he stomped on John and punched away at him as the referee pulled him away and R-Truth argued with the referee as R-Truth looked down at John with the crazy eyes as he grabbed him and went for the sitout suplex slam but John countered as he shoved R-Truth to the ropes and landed a heel kick.

John punched away at R-Truth and looked down at him with intensity in his eyes as he bounced off the ropes and landed a running knee to the head for the cover but Christian broke up the count and looked at Randy as Randy chased him out of the ring and around the ring and behind the announcers' table as Christian went over the security wall and went through the crowd as the referee demanded that Randy got back in the ring. John and R-Truth got up and were trading blows as R-Truth kicked John in the midsection as he shoved him to the ropes and John kicked R-Truth in the chest as he landed a pele kick knocking Christian off the ring apron and John went for the Flying Chuck kick but R-Truth shoved him over the top rope and John fell to the floor.

Skye went over to John as the referee demanded Randy to get out of the ring as he also demanded Christian to get back in the ring and Christian looked at Randy as the referee did his count and R-Truth got out of the ring and tossed John back in the ring as R-Truth stomped on him and landed an elbow drop as he punched away at him and kicked John in the midsection. John stumbled to the ropes as R-Truth landed a right hand and the referee pulled him back as R-Truth's eyes bugged out and dragged John to the middle of the ring as he covered for a two count and R-Truth applied a chinlock as John got to his feet and landed a couple of back elbows and landed an arm drag as R-Truth landed a clothesline.

R-Truth made the tag to Christian and Christian looked down at John as he stomped on him and looked at Randy as Christian grabbed John by his hair and took him down as he grabbed John by his hair again and got him on the middle rope and Christian stood on John choking him while holding onto the top rope. Then Christian grabbed John as he landed a neckbreaker for a two count and Christian stepped on John before he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a diving head but John moved out of the way and both men were down and John was about to make the tag to Randy but Christian got up and knocked Randy off the ring apron.

Christian dragged John into the corner and made the tag to R-Truth as R-Truth slapped John in the face and kicked away at him as R-Truth walked over to Randy and did a little dance before he hit a couple of right hands to John and shouted to the crowd before doing a little dance and missed a clothesline as John countered with a wheelbarrow belly-to-back slam and both men were down. John and R-Truth got up and made the tag to Randy and Christian as Randy landed a couple of clotheslines and ducked one from Christian as he landed a power slam and Christian stumbled to the corner as Randy into a boot to the face and Christian climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went for a dropkick but Randy backed away as he got a jackknife cover for a two count.

Christian slapped Randy in the face and bounced off the ropes as Randy landed a Thesz press and punched away at Christian before Randy grabbed Christian but Christian countered into the Killswitch countered but Randy countered into a backbreaker for a two count and Randy went to whip Christian to the corner but Christian reversed and ran into Randy rolling him up for a two count. Randy bounced off the ropes as he ran into a spinebuster and Christian went to the corner as he went the spear but Randy leaped over Christian as he went for the RKO but Christian shoved Randy and kicked Randy in the midsection and leaped on the middle turnbuckle as Randy pulled Christian face-first onto the mat.

Randy backed away as he went for the punt in the head but R-Truth got into the ring and missed a clothesline as John got back in the ring and he & Randy kicked R-Truth in the midsection and was hitting right hands before clothes lining R-Truth over the top rope to the floor and John leaped out of the ring onto R-Truth. Christian landed a right hand to Randy before hitting a baseball slide towards John as Skye moved out of the way and Randy grabbed Christian as he landed a DDT and R-Truth got into the ring as Randy landed the RKO and R-Truth rolled out of the ring as Christian landed the Killswitch for the win.

Christian quickly got out of the ring and grabbed his World Heavyweight Championship belt as he stood on the announce table and raised his title belt in the air. Christian got back as he ran around the ring as R-Truth followed and Christian dropped to his knees kissing the title belt as Randy looked on in disbelief as Smackdown came to a close.

After Smackdown was over, Skye was hitting outside of the hotel as she had her feet in the pool thinking about things.

Skye had been thinking about the time she was away and missed out on great things, one of which was seeing Madison happy in her newfound relationship with Alex Riley. But Skye was able to keep up appearances as a member of Scene 42 and be able to hang out with her friends whenever she had the time.

Now Skye was becoming determined to be strong and let things go as she was determined to do what she was supposed to do as part of the Angelic Coalition: getting rid of Vickie Guerrero.


	227. Cruel Summer

**Chapter 227: Cruel Summer**

RAW was in San Jose, California and on that night, John was facing R-Truth and Alex was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Madison and Jasmine were walking down the hallway with bags in their hands as they went shopping for the week of Summerslam in Los Angeles. They approached the Angelic Coalition's locker room and went inside as the rest of the group was there.

"So were you ladies able to find anything?" Christina said.

"Yes, we did," Jasmine said as she and Madison took out their swimsuits. "Here's mine."

Jasmine's swimsuit was a baby blue and purple polka dot bikini swimsuit.

"Cute," Shayna said. "Very cute."

"And what about you, Madison?" Valerie said. "What did you pick out?"

"Wait, let me guess," Skye said. "Something very sexy to make Alex drop to his knees."

"Gee, how did you guess?" Madison said.

"Because you're glowing like crazy."

Madison held up a black eyelet and bead trim suede monokini swimsuit.

"Whoa," Destiny said. "Madison, that is…that is…"

"Too much?" Madison said. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, what I was going to say was wow and Alex is going to have a heart attack."

"If sexiness could kill," Skye said, "Alex would be dead."

"Well, this wasn't my exact pick," Madison said. "It was Jasmine's and I actually liked it."

"I told you would," Jasmine said. "Wow, we are going to have so much fun this week in L.A. I mean, Evan, Shayna and Kofi and I have been invited to the B.A. Star Party and I heard there's gonna be some celebrities there."

"That oughta be something," Shayna said. "I have no clue who's gonna be there."

"Hey, bring that camera."

"Well, Alex and I are going to a press event to check out the new WWE '12 game," Madison said.

"Uh-oh, sounds like another nice red carpet event," Valerie said. "Make sure you and Alex get some really good poses for the camera so the whole world could new WWE's newest 'it' couple."

"You girls just love to giggle and gaggle about me and Alex, do you?"

"That's what girls do, Madison," Skye said. "We're happy for you, I'm happy for you. And besides, I've never seen you dress sexier than you have since you came to the WWE."

"Yeah, you definitely got Alex sprung," Destiny said. "No lie."

"Hey, wait until you see the dress Madison bought for the WWE '12 press event that'll really make Alex drop to his knees," Jasmine said.

"I'm not going to show it until Summerslam Axxess, okay?" Madison said.

"Okay, leave Madison alone," Christina said, "and let's on with tonight."

Later, RAW was on and Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played as the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain.

Suddenly, the Miz came out from the curtain as he kicked Rey in the head and punched away at him before he grabbed him and hitting knees to the midsection and then threw Rey face-first into the WWE logo podium three times.

Some referees came out from the curtain and pulled the Miz away as they checked on Rey and then the Miz kicked Rey in the head again as more referees came out and pulled the Miz away.

The Miz then slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he saw the referees checking on Rey and helped him to his feet as Michael Cole got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Miz," Michael said, "Miz, that was an unbelievable display of audacity out there…"

Then the Miz grabbed the microphone from Michael and he said,

"Yeah, it was. But do you know who I'm facing at Summerslam? Neither do I. There's so much emphasis on this undisputed WWE Championship match when the emphasis should be on me! I am the most must see WWE Champion in history! I'm all over every major media outlet! I presented at Teen Choice Awards, I'm on MTV on Wednesday, I'm all over the internet, I'm trending worldwide! Me, me and me! So if I have to do that to Rey to get a little attention around here, so be it! So right now, I want a referee to come down here and declare me the winner of this match by forfeit."

Then the Miz handed the microphone back to Michael as a referee ran down the ramp to the ring and the Miz demanded him to raise his hand, but the referee wouldn't. Then the referee went over to Justin Roberts and talked to him in his ear before going back into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin announced, "rather than a forfeit, the new C.O.O. Triple H demands that the Miz will compete in a new match right now."

Then the Miz flipped out yelling and screaming and getting even more angry as Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a purple single sleeve mini dress with a ruffle and feather print, black high knee boots and her hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring as Kofi went after the Miz but the referee held him back. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and he clapped his hands as Shayna was talking smack to Michael and Kofi got back down as he took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it the crowd as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Miz and Kofi circled around the corner and locked up as Miz got Kofi into the corner before a break and Miz missed a right hand as Kofi ducked a back hand and a kick as he applied a headlock before twisting Miz's arm and went behind him as Miz landed a back elbow and applied a headlock of his own as Kofi shoved him to the ropes and Miz landed a shoulderblock. Miz bounced off the ropes again as Kofi leaped over him and Miz held onto the ropes and ran into a dropkick as Kofi covered for a two count and Kofi applied a headlock as Miz backed him into the corner and was hitting right hands as the referee pulled him away and Miz stomped away at Kofi before the referee pushed him away again and Miz grabbed Kofi as he whipped him to the corner before showing off.

Then Miz charged at Kofi as Kofi landed a Thesz press and punched away at Miz before clothes lining him over the top rope to the floor and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a suicide dive and Shayna applauded for Kofi as Kofi got back into the ring and pumped himself up as Miz got up and walked around the ring as Kofi went after him but the referee pulled him back. Then Kofi leaped over the top rope for a cross body but Miz crotched and then landed a boot to the face and Miz tossed Kofi back into the ring and covered for a two count and Miz applied a chinlock as Kofi got to his feet as he punched Miz in the midsection and kicked him in the leg as he went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed as Kofi slid under Miz's legs and went to roll him up.

Miz rolled through as he bounced off the ropes and went to kick Kofi in the head but Kofi ducked as he rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz landed a clothesline as Kofi stumbled to the corner and Miz charged into a corner clothesline and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed an axe handle for a two count. Miz grabbed Kofi by his hair as he was hitting elbows to the shoulder and clubbing Kofi in the head as he applied a chinlock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he punched Miz in the midsection and landed an arm drag as he stumbled to the corner and Miz ran into a back elbow and Kofi ducked a right hand as he rolled him up for a two count.

Then Kofi landed chops to the chest and a dropkick before Kofi bounced off the ropes and went for a leaping clothesline but Miz blocked as he landed a backbreaker and went for a neckbreaker, but Kofi escaped as he shoved Miz to the corner and went to leap at him but Miz moved as Kofi landed a springboard crossbody. Kofi bounced off the ropes and Miz landed a knee to the midsection as he landed a DDT for a two count and Kofi crawled to the corner as Miz ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Miz punched him and Miz climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for a superplex but Kofi blocked as he punched Miz in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before Kofi landed a sunset flip power bomb for a two count.

Kofi then clapped his hands and went for the Trouble In Paradise kick but Miz ducked as he grabbed Kofi and went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Kofi backed Miz in the corner and jumped on Miz's shoulders as Miz yanked Kofi throat-first on the top rope and landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Shayna shook her head as the referee raised the Miz's arm in the air and Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi and the Miz got out of the ring. The Miz walked up the ramp and raised his arms as Kofi and Shayna looked at him and Shayna continued to shake her head.

Later, it was time for the match which was Alex versus Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and he got in the ring and then got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as Alex Riley's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a white vintage sleeveless mini dress, black tank top, black boots and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and they got into the ring and Vickie got in Alex's face as she was blocking his way. Then Alex went over and asked for a microphone as he said,

"Vickie, I don't want to say you have bad breath or anything, but it smells like death itself just took a dump in your mouth."

Madison laughed as she covered her mouth as Vickie was screaming at Alex and Alex was amused by it. Dolph then grabbed Vickie as he was talking trash to Alex and Vickie left the ring as Madison waved goodbye as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dolph immediately went after Alex as Alex moved and Alex bounced off the ropes as he landed a clothesline for a one count and Vickie was still on the ring as Alex pointed at her and Dolph kicked Alex and landed a back elbow to the shoulder as Alex rolled to the corner and Vickie got off the ring apron as Dolph kicked away at Alex and the referee pulled him away as Vickie and Dolph were arguing at each other. Dolph went to whip Alex to the ropes but Alex reversed as he landed a back elbow and went for a scoop slam but Dolph escaped as he applied in the sleeper hold and Alex was about to grab the ropes but Vickie got on the ring apron and pulled on the middle rope as the referee tells her to get down and let go.

Alex backed Dolph up into the corner to let go of the hold and Dolph ran a spinebuster and Vickie got into the ring and approached Alex as Madison got on the ring apron warning Alex as Alex turned around and Vickie was yelling at him as he was amused by it and looked at Madison as Madison shrugged her shoulders as Vickie was screaming at Alex.

Then Vickie slapped Alex in the face and the referee called for a disqualification as Madison got into the ring and she & Vickie exchanged words before Madison shoved Vickie to the mat and Madison walked over to Vickie as Vickie was ticked off looking at Madison and Vickie got up as she was throwing a hissy fit. Then Dolph approached Vickie as he was flipping out on her for costing him the match and Alex turned Dolph around as Dolph shoved him away and Alex hit Dolph with a hard right hand making himself and Vickie fall as well.

Alex and Madison looked down at Dolph and Vickie as they laughed and left the ring as they backed up the ramp and Vickie was flipping out and yelling at Dolph. The two continued to argue as Vickie waved goodbye and left the ring and walked up the ramp as she continued to argue with Dolph.

Then it was time for the match which was John versus R-Truth.

R-Truth's entrance theme with him only talking played and he came out from the curtain. R-Truth walked down the ramp mumbling to himself and got into the ring as he shouted at the crowd and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a gray strapless mini dress with an attached top, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose and took off his sunglasses as Skye had her hands on her hips and the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and took off his coat as he got into the ring as Skye stayed outside. John went after R-Truth as the referee held him back and the referee called for the bell.

John went after R-Truth as R-Truth immediately landed a knee to the midsection and the two were trading blows as R-Truth landed another knee to the midsection and clubbed John in the head as he bounced off the ropes and John landed a clothesline and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple more clotheslines and bounced off the ropes again as he landed a heel kick. Then John grabbed R-Truth as he landed a wheelbarrow belly-to-back slam for a one count and John grabbed R-Truth as he landed a European uppercut and punched away at him as he went for the Starship Pain but R-Truth then rolled to the floor for a breather as John backed away into the corner and went flying over the top rope with a corkscrew plancha.

John got up as he tossed R-Truth back into the ring but R-Truth rolled out of the ring again and John followed as he attacked R-Truth from behind and ran him into the guardrail and talked smack to R-Truth for trying to end his career and John charged at R-Truth as R-Truth tossed him over the security wall but John landed on his feet. R-Truth went for a right hand but John blocked as he was hitting right hands and grabbed R-Truth by his arm as he climbed onto the security barrier but R-Truth tripped John by the back of his neck across the barrier and Skye covered her mouth as R-Truth looked at John with the crazy eyes as he rolled back into the ring.

Skye ran over to John as she helped him to get his feet and John rolled back into the ring at nine as R-Truth was hitting John with right hands and landed a snap mare as he took down John and covered for a two count and R-Truth was shouting as he applied a chinlock and clubbed John in the head as he landed a faceplant. John stumbled to the ropes as R-Truth went for the jumping reverse STO but John held onto the top rope and John grabbed R-Truth as he was hitting a couple of right hands and kicked R-Truth in the midsection as he whipped him to the corner and John kicked R-Truth in the midsection as he twisted his arm and R-Truth kicked John in the midsection as he landed the jumping reverse STO for the win.

Skye had her hands on top of her head as the referee raised R-Truth's arm in the air and R-Truth was mumbling to himself as he left the ring and Skye got into the ring to check on John.

Later after RAW was over, Madison was in her and Christina's hotel room looking in the mirror while holding onto a red spaghetti strap dress with metallic threading, studs, and a chain lace up detail.

Madison was admiring the dress as Christina came out from the bathroom in her sleep clothes.

"Whoa," Christina said. "Jasmine wasn't lying. That dress would definitely look good on you."

"I know so. You know, Destiny was right about one thing: I never seen you dress more sexy before you got together to Alex. I mean, usually as a member of the Angelic Coalition, you're the brawny one."

"I guess it is the effect Alex has on me. I cannot wait to see his face when he sees me in this dress."

"I have to be honest, I'm jealous of you. I know I'm married, but still."

Then Madison nodded her head as Christina's cell phone rang and Christina picked it up as she went out to the balcony.

Madison then lay on the bed as she looked at her red dress with a smile as she knew she was going to have a lot of fun this week with Summerslam around the corner.


	228. Skye's Pool Party

**Chapter 228: Skye's Pool Party**

Four days later…..

The weather in Los Angeles, California was sunny and clear; perfect enough for Skye as she was throwing a pool party at her house with her friends along with John, Kofi, Evan and Jasmine who was already there.

Skye, Jasmine and Shayna were getting more punch together and Skye turned her head to see Alex and Madison walking through.

"Excuse me, I'll be back," Skye said as she walked over to Alex and Madison. "Hey, you guys made it."

"It's good to see you, too," Madison said.

"Listen, you can go upstairs and change in the guest room and leave your stuff there."

"Okay."

"You have a very nice house, Skye," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex," Skye said as she walked away.

Then Alex and Madison walked inside Skye's house into the living room and kitchen.

"Hey, if you thought Skye's house was nice," Madison said, "wait until you see what she has in her living room."

Then Madison walked into the living room area as she walked around Skye's stripper pole.

"Ha-ha, nice!" Alex said. "Maybe you should give me a private show while everyone is still outside.

"Don't push your luck…just yet," Madison said.

Then Madison took Alex by his hand as they went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shayna were drinking punch and laughing & giggling as Jasmine turned her head to look at Evan talking to Kofi.

"Hey, Shay, watch this," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine strutted towards Evan and without warning, Jasmine pushed Evan into the pool as everyone laughed.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh, I think that was for last year during Wrestlemania week when you pulled me into the pool," Jasmine said. "I haven't forgotten about that. So now, we're even. Love you."

Then Jasmine walked as Kofi shook his head and helped Evan out of the pool.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Evan said, "I deserved it."

A couple of minutes later, Alex and Madison were coming out of the house as Alex had his swim trunks on and Madison had her swimsuit on.

"Ooh, hot mama," Skye said.

"Jasmine wasn't lying," Shayna said.

Madison sat at the pool as Jasmine walked over to her while Alex walked over to the guys.

"What did I tell you?" Jasmine said. "That swimsuit looks good on you. But more importantly, how did Alex like it?"

"Oh, he loved it," Madison said. "He can't take his eyes off of me."

"Bingo."

"Although, I can't seem to stop looking at Alex and that fine ass of his."

"Oh, boy, I should step aside and let you have your fun."

Then Jasmine walked away as Madison smiled and continued to look at Alex.

About an hour later of swimming and fun, the Angelic Coalition, with Christina and Valerie who arrived within the hour, gathered to make a toast.

"Let's say cheers to a fun, filled weekend of sun, Summerslam and a whole lot of fun," Skye said.

Then the girls tipped their cups as they took a sip and Madison turned her head as she saw Alex looking at her and Madison walked towards him.

"You know," Alex said as he wrapped his arms around Madison's waist, "I just can't seem to stop looking at you in your swimsuit. This really turns me on."

"Oh, really?" Madison said. "Well…maybe you could…help me take it off because it's still wet and I think I should let it dry."

"Well, now that you mentioned it…"

Then Alex took Madison by her hand as the two walked inside the house. The two went upstairs as they walked inside the guest room and Alex locked the door.

Alex walked towards Madison as the two kissed each other passionately and Alex lifted Madison in his arms as he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

Alex climbed on top of Madison as he leaned down and kissed her as Madison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex wrapped his arms around Madison as he reached towards the tie of Madison's swimsuit and untied it before he slowly took it off and Madison closed her eyes. Alex immediately kissed Madison's neck as Madison moaned and she used her legs to take off Alex's swim trunks and Alex lifted Madison's leg as he entered her. Alex moved slowly as Madison moaned and she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck again as she kissed him and moved along with him.

This continued for a few minutes until they were satisfied and Madison looked into Alex's eyes and said,

"Alex…I love you."

Then Alex caressed Madison's face as he said,

"I love you too."

Then the two kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile, from outside, Skye was drinking punch and enjoying herself as Jasmine and Shayna walked up to her.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said, "have you seen Madison?"

"Oh, yeah. She and Alex went inside and probably doing you-know-what."

"Oh, my Goodness," Shayna said. "I didn't think Madison was that much of a closet freak."

"Whoa, just don't let her hear you say that."

"Hey, ladies," John said as he approached the girls.

"Hey, John," Jasmine and Shayna said.

"What you are girls talking about?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Jasmine said as she and Shayna walked away.

"So how are you feeling?" John asked Skye.

"Much better," Skye said. "You know, for the first time in a long time, I can actually control my emotions without fail. It took me a long time to get all my bottled feelings out; but now, I can handle it. I guess I needed this to realize that I have an amazing boyfriend, a wonderful family and good friends to count on. You've also helped me through it and I thank you for that."

Then John smiled as he and Skye kissed each other.

Meanwhile back in the guest room, Alex and Madison were lying in the bed naked enjoying each other's company.

"Wow, that was amazing," Madison said as Alex was caressing her arm. "I have never felt this before. I don't think any man I've been with has made me feel the way I'm feeling right now."

"It's been a long time for you," Alex said.

"It has. Who would've known you could give me such pleasure?" Then Madison kissed Alex's chest. "I really love you, Alex. You're the one man who makes me feel better about anything."

"I love you, too. I'm happy that you gave me a chance to be with you."

"I gave you more than a chance to be with me. You showed me who you really are and I have never been this happy in a long time."

Then Madison leaned in as she kissed Alex passionately.

"And another thing," Madison said, "my parents are throwing a party in Phoenix in two weeks and I was wondering if maybe you like to come home with me after the show in Canada so you could meet them."

"Really?" Alex said.

"Yeah, well, they know about us and they really want to meet you. Especially my aunt Tamara; she can be flirty and aggressive when it comes to my boyfriends."

Then Madison and Alex laughed as Alex said,

"Okay."

"Great," Madison said.

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other passionately.

Back outside, Evan, Jasmine, Kofi and Shayna were playing chicken as Jasmine and Shayna were aggressive towards each other and Shayna shoved Jasmine as Evan held onto her and the two continued fighting as Jasmine immediately pushed Shayna in the pool.

Everyone cheered at Jasmine raised her arms in the air as she climbed off Evan's shoulders and kissed him.

Shayna and Kofi got out of the pool as Shayna was shaking the water off.

"Damn, I didn't think Jasmine would be that aggressive," Shayna said.

"She sure wasn't playing," Kofi said. "She was getting you good."

"Yeah."

Then Alex and Madison came out of the house back in their swimwear as Skye walked towards them.

"Hey, you two missed a good game of chicken fight," Skye said. "Jasmine and Shayna were getting it on as Jasmine did a one-two knocking Shayna into the pool."

"Really?" Madison said. "Well, I'm sorry I missed that."

"Hey, do you and Alex wanna battle me and John?"

"I don't know, what do you think, A-Ry?"

"Hey, I have no problem with that," Alex said.

"You better get your boyfriend and let's get it on."

"You're on, Spears," Skye said. "Everybody, now it's gonna be me versus Madison Spears."

Then everyone cheered as Skye, John, Madison and Alex got into the pool as Skye climbed onto John's shoulders and Madison climbed onto Alex's shoulders.

"Alright," Christina said, "ready, set, go!"

Then Skye and Madison immediately went after each other as everyone cheered and the girls went neck-and-neck as Skye was getting close to pushing Madison into the pool but Madison got the advantage as she pushed Skye into the pool.

Everyone cheered at Madison raised her arms in the air as she climbed off Alex's shoulders and the two kissed each other.

This definitely turned out to a great day to kick off Summerslam weekend.


	229. Summerslam 2

**Chapter 229: Summerslam**

Summerslam was in John's hometown of Los Angeles, California and Jasmine was showing pictures of the Be a Star Party on Friday night.

"Alright, here is a good picture," Jasmine said holding up the camera.

Jasmine was showing a picture of her and actress Jennifer Love Hewitt.

"I thought that was a cute picture of you two," Shayna said.

"Yeah," Destiny said.

"She was very nice," Jasmine said. "I remember telling her that I was a huge fan of hers since I watched her on Kids Incorporated on the Disney Channel."

"She was awesome," Shayna said.

"What else do you have?" Christina said.

"Shayna and actor Quinton Aaron from 'The Blind Side,'" Jasmine said.

"That guy is huge," Valerie said.

"I know," Shayna said. "He was bigger than Sandra Bullock in the movie, 'The Blind Side."

"Wow, we had so much fun that night," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, it's a shame Alex and I didn't go," Madison said. "Speaking of me and Alex…."

Then Madison went into her suitcase as she pulled out her digital camera and turned it on as she showed the girls a picture of her and Alex from the THQ Press Event last night.

"Now that is a good picture," Skye said. "I am so jealous of you wearing that dress."

"Well, Alex couldn't keep his hands off me the entire night," Madison said.

"Ooooh," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said.

"Looks like you and Alex are really getting hot and heavy," Jasmine said. "I am so jealous of you."

"Why are you jealous?" Madison said. "You're married to Evan."

"And very happy about it. Besides, speaking of hot and heavy, Evan knows how to keep things spicy in the bedroom."

"Hey, now," Destiny said, "we don't need to hear about the things you and Evan do in the bedroom."

"That's why we keep certain things to ourselves. You know, somehow I have this feeling that something good is going happen in the next few weeks. I don't what it is, but I'm just excited."

"Maybe it's because we're shooting our next music video this coming week?" Shayna said.

"That and of course, your birthday coming Saturday."

"Yeah, in Canada. It could get cold there."

"Don't worry," Christina said. "You know we'll celebrate it after the show and we won't be anywhere freezing cold."

"Thank you."

Jasmine was right about one thing: something good was happening in the next few weeks and Summerslam was the place to start.

Then Summerslam was on and the Miz's entrance theme was played as he came out through an 'Awesome' balloon on the stage. The Miz walked down the ramp and posed on the ring apron as he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air before getting back down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand," the Miz said, "the most must-see WWE champion of all-time, the Miz, has returned to Summerslam! I just wanna take this time to thank each and every of you for your insistence that I compete tonight and for your unwavering support. So now, I want you to sit back and relax and watch as I steal the show like only I can because I'm the…"

Then R-Truth's entrance theme with him only talking played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Yo, Miz," R-Truth said, "I don't know why you wanna thank these people here in Los Angeles. You know how I hate spiders, Miz? You see, spiders starts with the letter s, just like Summerslam starts with an s. Don't what me. And singing at Summerslam is Cee Lo Green. You know what else starts with the letter c? Conspiracy. You see what I mean? Next time y'all what me…"

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and raised his Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him and Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then he was followed by Kofi, John and Rey Mysterio as a six-man tag team match was taking place and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Miz circled around the ring as they locked up and Miz got Kofi in a headlock before Kofi twisted Miz's arm and switched into a headlock of his own and Miz shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a monkey flip and a dropkick before he grabbed Miz and made the tag to John. The two whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a double flapjack before popping back up and Kofi stomped on Miz before John landed a leg flare for a two count and John whipped Miz to the ropes and Miz kicked John in the chest as he made the tag to R-Truth and John tackled R-Truth to the mat as he punched away at him.

John hit R-Truth's head on the turnbuckle and kicked him in the midsection as he hit R-Truth's head on the turnbuckle again and landed the Flying Chuck kick for a one count and R-Truth landed a knee to the midsection and a hard right hand as he was kicking away at John and shouted to the crowd before John landed a boot to the face. Alberto distracted the referee as Miz and R-Truth knocked John off the top turnbuckle onto the floor and the referee was bust with Kofi as R-Truth rolled to the outside the ring and landed a right hand on John before hitting his head on the ring apron and rolling him back into the ring and R-Truth looked at the crowd as he grabbed John and landed a snapmare.

R-Truth applied a chinlock and John got to his feet as R-Truth made the tag and R-Truth held onto John as Miz kicked him in the midsection and took down John by his hair as he bounced off the ropes and kicked John in the shoulder for a two count and Miz applied a headlock as John got to his feet and was hitting back elbows in the midsection and Miz grabbed John by his hair as John landed a pele kick to the head. Miz fell on the mat as both men were down and John made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline and knocked Alberto off the ring apron as he landed chops to Miz's chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he missed the leaping clothesline and went for the S.O.S. but Miz shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into a boot to the face.

Kofi leaped on the middle and top turnbuckle as he landed a splash for a near fall and Kofi knocked R-Truth off the ring apron as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble In Paradise but Miz ducked as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale. But Kofi countered into the S.O.S. for the cover but Alberto broke the count as he knocked Rey off the ring apron with a kick and Kofi landed a dropkick sending Alberto out of the ring and John landed a clothesline as Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a cutter for a near fall and Miz dragged Kofi to the corner as he made the tag to R-Truth.

R-Truth was kicking and punching away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and R-Truth looked at him as he shouted at the crowd and grabbed Kofi as he landed a sitout front slam for a two count and R-Truth argued with the referee as he grabbed Kofi and made the tag to Alberto and R-Truth held onto Kofi as Alberto bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the midsection. Alberto grabbed Kofi and landed a suplex for a two count and Alberto was mocking Kofi as he kicked him and grabbed him by his leg as Kofi was kicking him away and crawling for a tag as Alberto made the tag to Miz and Miz stopped Kofi from making a tag and grabbed Kofi as he landed a suplex for a two count and Miz was talking trash to Rey.

Then Kofi rolled Miz up from behind for a nearfall and then Miz landed a clothesline for a two count and applied a Camel Clutch and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Miz in the midsection and landed an arm drag as he jumped on Miz's shoulder to make a tag but Miz held on as he rolled up Miz and landed a double foot stomp. Both men were down as Miz made the tag to R-Truth and Kofi made the tag to Rey as Rey was on the top turnbuckle and landed a seated senton on R-Truth as he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline as he landed a springboard cross body for a two count and kicked R-Truth as he whipped him to the corner and R-Truth floated over Rey as he did a flip and ducked a clothesline with a split.

Rey bounced off the ropes as R-Truth went for a sunset flip but Rey rolled through as he kicked R-Truth in the head for a two count and Rey grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth shoved Rey to the ropes and Rey landed a tilt-a-whirl head scissors sending R-Truth to the middle rope and Miz got into the ring but Rey landed a drop toe hold sending him to the middle rope. Rey went for the 619 but Alberto grabbed his leg as John landed a corkscrew plancha and Rey landed the 619 as Miz moved out of the way and Rey kicked Miz away as Kofi leaped out of the ring with a big splash on the floor onto Miz as Rey climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a frog splash for the win.

John and Skye got into the ring and hugged Rey as John helped Kofi into the ring along with Shayna and all three men got their arms raised by the referee along with the girls. Kofi and Rey hugged each other as Shayna hugged Rey and the five continued celebrating as John, Rey and Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air.

Later, C.M. Punk was backstage dejected after what had transpired during his undisputed WWE Championship match against John Cena.

Punk was able to pick up the victory with a Go to Sleep, even though John Cena's foot was on the bottom rope and special guest referee Triple H didn't notice. As Punk celebrated his victory, Triple H's longtime friend Kevin Nash stormed through the crowd and leveled Punk with a brutal Jackknife Powerbomb before making a hasty exit. This lead to Alberto Del Rio to successfully cash in his Money in the Bank contract to beat Punk and become the new WWE Champion.

Punk continued to look down as someone tapped him on the shoulder and Punk turned around to see Skye smiling at him.

"Now, of course, you're ordered to stay from me," Skye said, "but I just have to tell you that it looks like your WWE Championship reign was for nothing, wasn't it? You got exactly what you deserved and now, I feel a whole lot better."

Then Skye walked away with a smile on her face as things about to take some major turns in the upcoming weeks.


	230. Jubilant in SoCal

**Chapter 229: Jubilant in SoCal**

The next day, RAW was in Rey Mysterio's hometown of San Diego, California and on that night, John was facing R-Truth in a Falls Count Anywhere match, Alex was facing Jack Swagger and Kofi & Evan were teaming up in a tag team match against David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty.

John was at his house sleeping in his bed and woke up to the sun shinning on his face. He sat up and looked over to see that Skye was gone and John got up and stretched as Skye came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel after taking a shower.

"Good morning, John," Skye said walking towards John.

"Good morning, Skye," John said. "How are you feeling?"

"To tell you the truth, after last night, I've never felt in my life. C.M. Punk got exactly what he deserved and that was sheer payback after everything he has done to us. I am jubilant and joyful and I am now free."

"Wow, you sound jubilant."

"I just told you the reason why."

"You know, we got few hours before we go to San Diego for RAW. Maybe we should stay and…do some catching up for lost time."

"You…totally read my mind."

Then Skye leaned in as she kissed John and unwrapped her towel as she climbed on top of John as the two continued kissing. Then John switched places with Skye as he took off his boxers and the two went under the covers as they made love.

Later in San Diego, RAW was on and it was time for the Falls Count Anywhere match which was John versus R-Truth.

R-Truth's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. R-Truth walked down the ramp mumbling to himself and got on the turnbuckles as he shouted at the crowd and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black and gold blunt-cut draped neck style halter dress with metallic links on one side and her hair straight.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye had her hands on her hips and the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John gave his sunglasses to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as John took off his coat as he got into the ring as Skye stayed outside. John went after R-Truth as the referee held him back and the referee called for the bell.

John and R-Truth locked up for a while as R-Truth got John in the corner before a break and R-Truth kicked John in the midsection and landed a right hand as John punched him in the midsection and the two men traded blows as R-Truth took down John and bounced off the ropes as he went for a leg drop but John moved out of the way. John bounced off the ropes as he went for a knee to the face but R-Truth rolled up John for a two count and then John rolled up R-Truth in an inside cradle for a two count and R-Truth stumbled to the ropes as John clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor and John stared at R-Truth as he bounced off the ropes and landed a corkscrew plancha for a two count.

John grabbed R-Truth landed a right hand and then a European uppercut before he kicked R-Truth in the midsection and was punching away at him before landing a knee to the midsection and John grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth shoved him away and John went for a clothesline but R-Truth ducked with a split and John leaped on the guardrail as he landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count. John grabbed R-Truth as R-Truth shoved him away and John kicked R-Truth in the midsection as he went for a suplex but R-Truth blocked he landed a front suplex for a near fall and John clutched onto his head as R-Truth looked at the crowd and Skye, who was looking at him and encouraging John to get up.

R-Truth grabbed John as he was hitting right hands and tossed John back into the ring as he stomped on John and grabbed him as he landed a right hand and whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but John moved out of the way and landed a clothesline and John climbed the middle turnbuckle as he was punching away at R-Truth before R-Truth tossed him over the top rope to the floor. R-Truth got out of the ring as he grabbed John and ran into the guardrail and hit his face on the announcers' table as he covered for a two count and R-Truth was shouting at the referee as he grabbed John and pointed to the crowd as he was clubbing John in the back and the referee pulled him away as R-Truth looked at the crowd and back at John with the crazy eyes as he landed running knee to the head into the guardrail for a two count.

R-Truth shouted to the crowd as he covered for a two count twice and R-Truth was mumbling to himself as he landed a boot to the head and was kicking and punching away at John before mumbling to himself again and R-Truth crotched John on the guardrail before clotheslining him over the guardrail to the front row. Then R-Truth went over the guardrail as he looked at the crowd and grabbed John as he ran him into the security wall and covered for a two count and R-Truth grabbed John as he tossed him back over the guardrail and stared at the fans before he was about to go back over the guardrail but John recovered and landed a pele kick in the head for a nearfall.

R-Truth grabbed John as he hit his head on the steel ring steps and walked over to retrieve a chair and John got up as he landed a clothesline for a two count and John grabbed R-Truth as he landed a suplex into the chair and nailed a knee to the face as R-Truth fell over to the ground and John covered him for the win.

Skye cheered for John as she went over to John and hugged him as she raised his arms in the air along with the referee. John was limping as he rolled into the ring as Skye followed him and John climbed the turnbuckle as he clutched his neck and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him. John got back down as Skye kissed him and hugged him as R-Truth was still lying on the ground.

Later, it was time for the match which was Alex versus Jack Swagger,

Alex Riley's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a black leather jacket, black strapless mini dress and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and got on the ring apron as Alex held the ropes for Madison as she slowly got in with her back facing Alex. Alex smiled as he got on the turnbuckles and looked at the crowd and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air. Alex got back down and he & Madison waved at Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler who were sitting at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack walked down the ramp and got down into the ring. Jack got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and Madison got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alex and Jack circled around the ring before they locked up and Jack rammed Alex into the corner and landed a shoulder tackle before punching and kicking away at him before the referee pulled him away and Jack was showing off as Alex got Jack in the corner and was punching away at him before he went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed as he went for a splash but Alex moved out of the way. Alex bounced off the ropes as he landed a clothesline and Jack crawled to the corner as Alex walked over to the him and Jack kicked him in the leg and landed a shoulder block and Jack backed away as he landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and Jack landed a couple of double axe handles and kicked Alex before applying a submission hold with Jack's stretching Alex's arms behind his back.

Alex got to his feet as Jack shoved him into the ropes and Jack clubbed Alex in the back and Jack did it a second time before grabbing Alex and landed a side suplex for a two count and Jack applied an armlock for a while and Alex got to his feet as he was hitting Jack and Jack kicked Alex and bounced off the ropes as Alex landed a spinebuster. Alex used the ropes to help himself get up and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple of clotheslines and then blocked a clothesline from Jack as he landed an STO as Vickie was getting up out of her chair and takes Jim Ross's hat as she was walking over to the ring and Alex covered for a two count.

Vickie was putting the hat on and walking around as Alex got out of the ring and went around as he kicked Jack in the head and going back into the ring as he went for the cover but the referee was distracted by Vickie and Vickie puts Jim's hat on the referee's head as he takes it off and throws it on the ground outside the ring and started arguing with Vickie to get down from the ring. Madison pulled Vickie to the floor and Vickie was lying there as Madison was shouting at her and Alex was distracted enough for Jack to attack him from behind and Jack was attempting to pick Alex up a couple times before landing the gutwrench powerbomb for the win.

Madison had her hands on her hips as she was looking at Vickie, who was crawling on the floor and Dolph left the announce table as Vickie was yelling at him. Madison was blocking Dolph's way as she picked up Jim's hat as and brushed it off before handing it back to him and Madison kissed Jim as she looked at Dolph and got into the ring to check on Alex. Vickie got up and looked at Dolph as she and Dolph were arguing and left ringside separately.

A few minutes later, Vickie Guerrero was walking down the hallway with a big smile on her face when….

"Vickie," Jack Swagger said as he walked up to her, "Hi, Vickie. I just wanna say thank you for what you did out there."

"You know, I was just trying to prove to Dolph…"

"You see, that's the problem, Vickie. You don't have to prove to Dolph anything. You are Vickie Guerrero, you've managed WWE and World champions. I mean, look at Edge, he was nothing before he met you. And Dolph, Dolph would be nothing if it wasn't for you either. Look, I'm just saying look at you; you look tremendous. You do, you look great, you're a great manager, just listen to me. Look at all the great managers of the past , Bobby Heenan, Freddie Blassie. He said they all had multiple clientele. I'm just saying maybe you think about expanding your roster."

Then Jack walked away as Vickie smiled at him and Madison was watching the whole thing from behind the curtain.

"You've got to be kidding me," Madison said to herself. "Jack Swagger went from one loser to possibly going to another. But then again, Dolph Ziggler won't be able to stand it. Hmm…

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Evan and Kofi versus David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black strapless top with faux diamond and stud accents on split panels, black leather pants and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna and got in the ring. Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black long-sleeve top with mesh sleeves and a hole at the bust, black Capris, black leather hand warmers, black multi-strap grommet knee high boots and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Evan raised the peace sign in the air as Jasmine posed on the top rope and Evan & Kofi high-fived each other as Jasmine hugged Kofi and Shayna hugged Evan.

Then David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The two men walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they were rubbing their Tag Team Championship belts in Evan and Kofi's faces before raising them in the air. Then David, Evan, Jasmine and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Michael locked up and Michael got Kofi in the corner for a break and Michael landed a right hand and Kofi kicked Michael in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms before landing a European uppercut and Kofi grabbed Michael as he made the tag to Evan and the two whipped Michael to the ropes and Kofi kicked Michael in the midsection as he spun Evan into Michael as Evan landed a head scissors takedown. Then Evan landed a flying kick and went to knock David off the ring apron but David backed off and Evan ran into a dropkick and Michael stomped on Evan before kicking him in the face and grabbed him as he ran him into David's boot and Michael was kicking Evan as he made the tag to David.

David whipped Michael to the ropes as Michael landed a splash and David landed a clothesline and David grabbed Evan as he landed a scoop slam and David looked at Kofi as he was showing off and Evan went under David's legs as he went for a tag to Kofi but David grabbed Evan's legs as he landed a clothesline twice. David grabbed Evan and was talking trash as he landed another clothesline for a two count and David grabbed Evan again as he got him to the corner and Michael made a tag and the two whipped Evan hard into the corner, punched him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before Michael stepped on Evan's face and was talking trash to Kofi.

Michael grabbed Evan as he landed a right hand and kicked him as he landed a suplex for a two count and applied a headlock as Evan got to his feet and landed a couple of back elbows before Michael clubbed him in the back and went for a right hand but Evan ducked as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline on Michael and knocked David off the ring apron. Kofi landed chops to Michael's chest and a standing dropkick and Kofi went for a splash but Michael moved out of the way as he ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a flying cross body for the cover but David broke the count and went to throw Kofi out of the ring but Kofi bounced back as he landed a dropkick sending Michael out of the ring.

Then Michael landed a dropkick as Evan made a tag and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne for the pin and the win.

Kofi, Shayna and Jasmine got into the ring as the referee raised Evan and Kofi's arms in the air along with the girls. Evan and Kofi pointed at each other as Jasmine and Shayna raised the guys' arms in the air and looked at Michael and David as Evan and Kofi told them they wanted the Tag Team Championship belts.

Later after RAW was over, John and Skye were coming out of the elevator of the hotel as they were going to dinner. Just as they were about to walk out of the hotel, John Cena and Nicole were coming inside of the hotel.

"Oh, John, Nicole, hi," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Nicole said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, very good. Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right there in a minute."

"Okay," John Cena said as he kissed Nicole and walked away.

"I'll be waiting outside," John Morrison said.

"Okay," Skye said as John walked out of the hotel.

"So what's up?" Nicole asked.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing since last night," Skye said. "I thought you might be bummed after what happened and all."

"To tell you the truth, I'm really not upset. I mean, it was a good match and all until Alberto Del Rio became the WWE Champion."

"Yeah, I'm not happy about that either."

"But I can see you're happy that your ex-boyfriend got punished by Kevin Nash and I'm not gonna judge you."

"I've been happy all day and I couldn't be any more happier in the weeks to come, especially after my boyfriend beat the snot out of R-Truth."

"Yeah, what is it with R-Truth anyway? I mean, all this talk about conspiracies and crap, it's clear to everybody that he's gone nuts."

"Well, at least he won't be WWE Champion."

"Yeah, well, I'll let you go do whatever with John, your boyfriend, by the way, and I'll see you in Canada."

"Okay, bye, Nicole."

Then Nicole walked away as Skye pulled out her phone and pulled out a picture of Kevin Nash delivering his jackknife power bomb on C.M. Punk at Summerslam.

"After everything you've done, Punk," Skye said, "you definitely got exactly what you deserved. I cannot wait to see what Kevin Nash has in store for you next."

Then Skye walked out of the hotel.


	231. Highflying Into A Golden Victory

**Chapter 231: Highflying Into A Golden Victory**

RAW was in Valerie's hometown of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and on that night, Alex was again facing Jack Swagger, John was facing Alberto Del Rio and Evan & Kofi were once again teaming up against David Otunga and Michael McGuillicutty, but this time for the Tag Team Championship.

Jasmine was walking down the hallway on her cell phone texting her stepbrother Alex when Shayna ran towards her.

"Jasmine, Jasmine," Shayna said, "I have some exciting news and you are going to love it."

"What is it?" Jasmine said.

"Okay, I just found that Kofi and Evan are again facing David Otunga and Michael McGuillicutty, but it's for the Tag Team Championships."

"Oh, my God, oh, my God! You're kidding me; please tell me you're kidding me."

"I'm not kidding, Jasmine. This is for real."

Then Jasmine and Shayna were screaming happily.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God!" Jasmine said. "I can't even believe this. I mean, can you imagine Evan and Kofi being Tag Team Champions? I mean, this would be huge, I mean, more than huge. I mean, Evan hasn't had a title defense in over a year and now, this would be another opportunity to finally get a title, especially when it's the Tag Team Championships with Kofi."

"I know, and you know what?" Shayna said. "Kofi tweeted that if he and Evan win the Tag Team Championships, they want to name their new team."

"Oh, my God, that would be cool. You know what? If Kofi and Evan win the Tag Team Championships, we should resurrect JazzShay. What do you think about that?"

"I think that's a good idea. I mean, our husbands as Tag Team Champions and JazzShay together, that would definitely make a nice ring to it. And we could take care of the so-called Divas of Doom known as Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

"You said it, sister."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was John versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto was already in the ring and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a teal long-sleeve mini dress with slashes on the sides and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John took off his sunglasses and coat as he got into the ring as Skye stayed outside. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

John and Alberto circled around the ring as they went to lock up but Alberto backed away and smiled as Skye had her hands on hips and John & Alberto circled around the ring again as Alberto backed away again and winked at John as John landed a few right hands and was punching away at Alberto as Alberto went under the ropes and the referee pulled John away. John ducked a right hand as he was kicking Alberto and hit a couple of right hands as he covered for a two count and Alberto rolled under the ring apron as John grabbed him but Alberto yanked John throat-first on the top rope and Alberto got back in the ring as John took him down and covered for a two count and Alberto kicked John in the midsection and in the head.

Alberto was punching John in the head and then whipped him to the corner hard before kicking him in the head and John rolled on the ring apron as Alberto choked John on the bottom rope and twisted his arm as he applied an armlock and John got to his feet as he was punching Alberto in the midsection and Alberto landed a head butt and kicked him in the midsection. Alberto whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Alberto's legs and landed a dropkick for a two count and John got a headlock takedown into a hold and Alberto got to his feet as he shoved John away and kicked him in the back of the leg and grabbed John as he went for a back suplex but John locked as he landed a couple of back elbows.

John went for a clothesline but Alberto blocked as he went behind John but John sent him out of the ring and John was on the ring apron as he went for a springboard moonsault but Alberto moved out of the way and John landed on his feet as Alberto shoved John into the security wall hard and Skye covered her mouth. Alberto grabbed John as he rolled out of the ring and covered for a two count and applied a Camel Clutch and Alberto was pulling John's hair as the referee pulled him off and Alberto stomped on John as he covered for a two count and applied another Camel Clutch and John got to his feet as he kicked Alberto in the leg and bounced off the ropes as he ran into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

Alberto punched away at John and was stomping on him before showing off and grabbing John as he landed a front slam for a two count and applied a chinlock as John got to his feet and was punching Alberto in the midsection before Alberto kicked him in the midsection and landed a head butt before shoving John to the corner hard. Alberto charged at John but John tossed him over the top rope to the floor and Ricardo was encouraging Alberto as Alberto got back into the ring and John was hitting a few clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick as he did his "Shaman of Sexy" pose before grabbing Alberto and landed a side Russian legsweep for a nearfall.

John was dragging Alberto to the corner but Alberto ran away as John kicked him in the midsection and whipped Alberto to the ropes as Alberto kicked John in the chest and then ducked a clothesline as he landed a German Suplex with a bridge cover for a near fall and Alberto grabbed John as he went for the cross arm breaker but John countered as he rolled up Alberto for a near fall. Alberto kicked out as John stumbled into the corner and Alberto ran into a boot to the face and John charged at Alberto as Alberto went for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but John countered into a DDT for a near fall and John got up as he waited for Alberto to get up and went for a knee to the face but Alberto grabbed his leg and got John on his shoulders as John landed a hurracanrana for a two count.

Skye had her hands on her head as both men were down and John got up as he and Alberto were trading blows and John landed the Flying Chuck and John went for Starship Pain but Alberto moved and John landed on his feet as Alberto grabbed him and rammed John shoulder-first into the ringpost and Alberto grabbed John as he applied his cross armbreaker center and John tried to fight out of it but he tapped out.

Skye had her hands on her head again as John rolled out of the ring and the referee talked to Alberto as Alberto got out of the ring and was stomping on John as he applied another cross arm-breaker. Skye was screaming at Alberto as Ricardo was taunting John and the referee was able to get Alberto to release the hold and Alberto smiled as Ricardo gave him the WWE Championship belt.

Skye looked at Alberto as Alberto raised the title belt in the air and Ricardo applauded for him as Skye went over to John as Alberto walked away looking at him.

A little later, it was time for the rematch between Alex and Jack Swagger.

Alex Riley's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a tan one-sleeve mini dress with a black belt, black boots and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and got on the ring apron as Alex held the ropes for Madison as she slowly got in with her back facing Alex. Alex smiled as he got on the turnbuckles and looked at the crowd and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down.

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said coming from the curtain. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my potential new client, Jack Swagger."

Jack Swagger's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and Jack & Vickie walked arm-in-arm down the ramp and Jack got into the ring. Jack held the ropes for Vickie to get in the ring and Jack raised his arms in the air as Vickie applauded for him. Madison shook her head as she and Vickie got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alex and Jack circled around the ring before they locked up and Jack dropped Alex face first on that mat before Jack wrapped his arms around Alex in an old style wrestling move before Alex got to his feet and got out of the hold as Jack got Alex over his shoulder and landed a power bomb and pounded his chest before showing off. Jack landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes as Alex landed a spine buster and Dolph Ziggler came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as he was arguing with Vickie as Jack landed a double axe handle in the back and went for the gutwrench powerbomb but Alex countered and Jack landed a clothesline.

Then Vickie went tumbling to the floor as Jack took his attention off of Alex and looked at Dolph and Vickie as he got out of the ring and argued with Dolph before shoving him and got back in the ring as he went after Alex but Alex rolled him up for the win.

Madison immediately got into the ring as he raised Alex's arm in the air along with the referee and hugged Alex as Jack was all bent out of shape as Dolph and Vickie were arguing again. Jack was flipping out as he saw Vickie and Dolph walking up the ramp and Vickie was following Dolph leaving Jack behind.

A few minutes later, Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he asked for a microphone,

"A lot of controversy over the events of Summerslam," Triple H said. "Kevin Nash's arrival, power bombing C.M. Punk costing him the WWE Championship. Kevin and I have spoke this week and I think we've got this all behind us now. But in the effort to be completely transparent to all you, I wanna ask Kevin Nash to come out here now and we can explain this to you. Kevin?"

Then Kevin Nash came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as he got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and he & Triple H shook hands and hugged each other.

"Now obviously, there's a lot of controversy over what happened at Summerslam," Triple H said. "You obviously felt like you were doing the right thing helping out a buddy. You received a text on your phone, which I've explained to the world, explained to you, did not come from me. Like you know that now, you realized that what happened was not supposed to happen and I just kind of want to make sure everybody here knows that. I want to know that we're all on the same page and this is completely transparent, there's no conspiracy here of any sorts."

"I've known you for 20 years," Kevin said. "When you said you didn't lie, I understand that and I totally believe it. I got a text from you and I just thought I was doing you a favor. You know what? I was gonna come out here tonight and I was gonna apologize to C.M. Punk. And then I thought about all the crap he ran by me last week and I said, 'Not so much.' I appreciate your position, I appreciate you're the C.O.O. I'm just asking you please, please, please don't ask me not to be a man."

"Kevin, I understand C.M. Punk crossed the line with you last week, but you don't work here, okay? I can't have you calling guys out, you don't work.….."

"Exactly, I don't work here. I don't have to take his crap, I don't have to get him over. And let me tell you one thing: that line wasn't for my security, wasn't for my safety, that was for Punk. You know I would've killed him."

"Kevin, I understand your position on this, okay? But you don't work here, I can't have you calling guys out. You want to beat up C.M. Punk, go ahead. Call him out to the Tim Horton's across the street and beat him lifeless, I don't care. I just can't have you do it here, okay? I'm not asking you not to be a man, I'm just asking you, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, can you please just leave?"

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Please, please, please don't leave," C.M. Punk said. "See, I'm out here right now to get to the bottom of this. Who sent the text message? Well, it seems we got a mystery on our hands, so why don't we play a little bit of a game of Clue? Was it Big Lazy with the giant tube of Just for Men in the Conservatory? Maybe. Or was it Triple H backstage with his trusty sledgehammer? Or maybe, and this is the one my money's on, maybe it was Stephanie McMahon. I don't know, with the candlestick in the library, something. We need to figure out who sent the text message, gentlemen, because I don't believe a word either of you are saying right now. And Nash, you came out here to apologize to me last week? You should've just apologized. And now you say I crossed the line. Well, guess what? I'm a habitual line stepper, that's what I do, I step over lines. You should know a thing or two about it, you're a line stepper, too. You know what? I'm done talking. Last week, you got off easy; this week, I'm kicking your ass."

Punk got into the ring and went after Kevin but Triple H stopped Punk and pushed him back.

"Get your hands off me!" Punk said as he shoved Triple H's arm away. "You know, you, you've had it in for me since the beginning. You've never liked me, have you? You know at Summerslam, you called the match down the middle just until you saw an opportunity to screw me. So what's your problem, Hunter, huh? Exactly why are you so scared of me being WWE Champion? You're afraid I'm gonna be a good champion or a bad champion? You know, who's really pulling the strings? Is it you? Is it Big Sexy? Or is it your bean-headed wife?"

"I know you're a line crosser and I've promised the world including the board that I wouldn't get involved in this stuff physically," Triple H said. "But don't make the mistake of thinking that for a second, I'm not the same damn guy I've always been! I'm telling you right now, you cross the line with me, I'm gonna leave you lying where you stand."

"Okay, alright. I wouldn't want you to take this nice suit off and fold it up and put it in your wife's purse where obviously you keep your cell phone, as well as your balls."

Then Kevin hits Punk over the head and Triple H shoved Kevin as they left the ring as Punk was smiling. Triple H and Kevin walked away as they complaining as the Angelic Coalition watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"'I'm a habitual line stepper, that's what I do, I step over lines,'" Skye said mocking C.M. Punk. "Yeah, that's exactly what Punk just did. If he said that about me in front of John, John would be pissed off in a second."

"Well, with what's happening with R-Truth," Madison said, "I couldn't agree more."

"Well, there is one thing though," Destiny said. "Do you think Triple H sent the text message to Kevin Nash? I mean, if he did, why would he rehire C.M. Punk in the first place?"

"Because maybe he wants a piece of Punk?" Valerie said.

"That and throw him out himself?" Christina said.

"Maybe," Jasmine said.

"You know, Punk may be crazy," Shayna said, "but I think he might know something about all this. I mean, why would Triple H rehire C.M. Punk in the first place?"

"Unless Stephanie McMahon is the one pulling the strings," Skye said. "Remember, Punk said all those things about her and Triple H and John Laurinaitis. John is probably involved in this, too."

"Wait a minute," Madison said. "There's another piece of the puzzle that Punk didn't mention: John Cena. Remember at Summerslam, Stephanie McMahon was eavesdropping and was standing outside John's locker room. And Triple H even went inside John's locker room the night after. What if what happened at Summerslam was part of screwing Punk? John's foot was on the bottom rope and Triple H had to acknowledge it but didn't announce it until the next night. John didn't bother going after Punk the next night as well. What if he's involved in this as well?"

"Oh, come on, Maddie," Jasmine said. "John is one of the most respective and amazing men I have ever met. After everything he's done for me and Evan, why would he involved?"

"You know, Jasmine's right," Christina said. "I don't think John would put himself into this. John is not the kind of person to hold a bigger grudge like that. I mean, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon may have talked to John about something, but not like this."

"But right now," Destiny said, "I just don't feel right about all this. Something is telling me something bad is going to happen with Punk and Triple H and Kevin Nash. Jasmine's right, John Cena wouldn't put himself through this."

"You may be wrong, Madison," Valerie said, "but it's still up in the air."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Madison said. "I'm sorry."

"Well now, if you excuse us," Jasmine said, "we have a Tag Team Championship match to get to."

"Ta-ta," Shayna said.

"Tell Evan and Kofi we said, 'good luck,'" Christina said.

"We will," Jasmine and Shayna said.

Then the two left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Tag Team Championship match which was Evan and Kofi versus David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a burgundy striped off-the-shoulder mini dress, black boots and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna and got in the ring. Then Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing a black and red outline off-the-shoulder jersey mini dress, black tights, black and red knee socks, black leather hand warmers and a black Fedora hat covering her straight hair.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine followed. Evan raised the peace sign in the air as Jasmine posed on the top rope and Evan & Kofi high-fived each other as Jasmine hugged Kofi and Shayna hugged Evan.

Then David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The two men walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they looked at Evan and Kofi before raising their Tag Team Championship belts in the air. Then David, Kofi, Jasmine and Shayna left the ring as the referee raised the title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Evan and Michael circled around the ring as Michael kicked Evan in the midsection and clubbed him in the head as he landed a right hand and a knee to the midsection as he went for a snap mare but Evan landed on his feet as he kicked Michael in the leg and twisted his arm as he made the tag to Kofi and Evan landed a drop toe hold as Kofi bounced off the ropes and clubbed Michael in the back for a two count. Michael kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a right hand as Kofi stumbled to the corner and Michael hit his head on the turnbuckle as he was kicking and punching away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Michael ran into a back elbow as Kofi leaped on the turnbuckles and landed a cross body for a two count.

Kofi went into the corner and clapped his hands as David pulled Michael out of the ring and Kofi got out and went after David as Michael attacked Kofi from behind and kicked Kofi before hitting his head on the ring apron and tossing him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Michael grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on David's foot and made the tag to David. David whipped Michael as Michael landed a back elbow and David hit a clothesline for a two count and David grabbed Kofi as he landed a European uppercut and a scoop slam for a two count and David applied a Camel Clutch and switched to a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and landed a couple of back elbows before David took him down.

David made the tag to Michael as he got Kofi on his shoulder and Michael landed a dropkick and shouted at Jerry "the King" Lawler before covering Kofi for a two count and Michael grabbed Kofi by his hair as he landed a knee to the back and applied a chinlock for a while and Kofi got to his feet as he punching Michael in the midsection. Michael landed a knee to the midsection and landed a scoop slam before looking at the crowd and Kofi landed a pop-up head scissors takedown and Kofi & Michael made the tag to Evan and David as Evan ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes to land a headscissors takedown.

Evan landed a couple of flying kicks and a spinning heel kick for the cover but Michael broke the count and Kofi jumped on Michael as he sent him over the top rope to the floor and David grabbed Kofi as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick from the ring apron and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed the Air Bourne for the win and him & Kofi to become the new Tag Team Champions.

Jasmine, Shayna and Kofi got into the ring as Jasmine and Shayna jumped in their husbands' arms and Evan was twirling Jasmine around as Jasmine was crying. Then Evan and Kofi hugged each other as Kofi lifted Evan in the air and Jasmine & Shayna were hugging each other as Jasmine's fedora hat fell off.

Then the referee gave Evan and Kofi the Tag Team Championship belts and raised their arms in the air along with Jasmine and Shayna. Shayna hugged Evan as Jasmine hugged Kofi and Evan & Kofi slapped each other's hands and hugged each other as Jasmine and Shayna kissed them. Then Kofi and Evan got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and got back down as they hugged each other with Jasmine and Shayna as the celebration continued.

A few minutes later, Evan and Kofi were going to be in an interview with Josh Mathews.

"Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, guys, congratulations," Josh said, "how does it feel to be the new WWE Tag Team Champions?"

"It feels great, Josh," Kofi said, "This is what it's all about, man. We've been talking about teaming for a long time. These past few weeks have been unbelievable, man. Unbelievable and now, we're the tag champions. It sounds good, right?"

Then Zack Ryder then led a champagne celebration with Evan, Kofi, Jasmine and Shayna along with Eve Torres, Aksana and NXT rookies Titus O'Neil and Derrick Bateman.

Later after RAW was over, the Angelic Coalition and the guys went to a club that Valerie recommended called Diesel Ultra Lounge to celebrate Evan and Kofi's victory in becoming the WWE Tag Team Champions.

That's what they were doing as Jasmine was giving a toast.

"Here's a toast to most awesome, handsome, smartest and sexiest highflyers that Shayna and I have ever known," Jasmine said.

"And also," Shayna said, "a congrats to our husbands becoming the new WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Hear, hear," everyone else said as they tipped their glasses.

"So Evan," Skye said, "how does it feel to finally win a championship in the WWE after three, long years?"

"I can't even describe it," Evan said. "It's unbelievable to put into words."

"Hey, actions speak louder than words," Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around Evan's neck. "To tell you the truth, it's been over a year since John Cena chose Evan to be his tag team partner against Sheamus and Edge; and now, my husband is a tag team champion."

"Amen to that," Shayna said. "I remembered when Kofi was a tag team champion with C.M. Punk. But now with Evan, it's gonna be a whole lot of fun."

"That's right," Kofi said.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for David Otunga and Michael McGuillicutty," Madison said. "I mean, they won the Tag Team Championships when they were part of the Nexus and hadn't defended the titles since. But now, there's no more Nexus and it was better late than never."

"Of course, you know they'll get a rematch next week," Destiny said.

"It won't matter because Evan and Kofi will remain tag team champions," Jasmine said.

"Speaking of that," Alex said, "I heard you guys are trying to come up with a name for your tag team."  
"Oh, yeah," Evan said. "We're taking it to Twitter for the fans to give us a name for our new team."

"Well, I'm sure they won't have a problem with that," Valerie said, "and I'm sure that Jasmine and Shayna won't change their name now that JazzShay is coming back."

"Oh, yeah, us and our tag team champion husbands," Shayna said as she wrapped her arm around Kofi, "I'll definitely add a nice ring to it."

"And what about you, John?" Christina said. "Do you think this thing with you and R-Truth is finally over now that you got your revenge?"

"Maybe," John said. "Now things are getting back to normal, you would've had it any other way."

"Lucky I came back for that," Skye said.

Then "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera played in the background.

"Hey, Alex," Madison said. "That's our song that's playing right now."

"Would you like to dance?" Alex said.

"Absolutely."

Then Alex and Madison got up and walked away.

"Hey, I'm in such a good mood tonight," Jasmine said, "I think I need to loosen up a little and dance, too."

"I'm right behind you, Jazz," Evan said.

Then the rest of the group got up from their seats as they went to the dance floor and started dancing.

_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right, then aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like and take me away_  
_Make it okay_  
_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a …_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I make you believe that I've got the key_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it wherever you want_  
_Get inside it and you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe_  
_Ooh, baby, roll me right_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_Yeah_  
_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Take me by the tongue)_  
_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Yeah, yeah)_  
_You want the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger (Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need try to control you (Ooh)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

Then everyone in the club cheered, even Jasmine who happily kissed Evan on the lips.

An hour later, Evan opened the door of his and Jasmine's hotel room and Evan led Jasmine inside as he closed the door and the two sat on the bed.

"You know, Evan," Jasmine said, "I couldn't be anymore proud of what you did tonight. Now that you and Kofi are tag team champions and me & Shayna are getting JazzShay back together, it's gonna be a lot of fun. I am so glad you finally won your first championship in the WWE."

"That's because you believed in me, Jasmine," Evan said.

"I've always believed in you and I will never stop believing in you."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," Evan said as he got up from the bed.

He went under the bed and pulled out a gift-wrapped box.

"I was gonna wait until the opening of my motorcycle shop," Evan said as he sat back down on the bed, "but after tonight, I thought this would be the appropriate time to give this to you."

Then Evan placed the box on Jasmine's lap as Jasmine unwrapped and opened the box. Then Jasmine pulled out a black leather jacket with red lines on the sleeves and a red phoenix on the back.

"Oh, my God, Evan," Jasmine said, "this is beautiful."

"I had this custom-made for you," Evan said, "and I know how much you love the show 'Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills,' so I told the guy to put that phoenix in the back."

"Evan, you are something else. I love you."

Then Jasmine leaned towards as she kissed him.

Then Jasmine sat the box down on the floor as she cupped Evan's face and kissed him again as he laid down on the bed and Jasmine climbed on top of him.

Jasmine took off her boots and her white vintage strapless mini dress leaving her in her black strapless bra and panties as he leaned down and kissed Evan as Evan switched places with Jasmine. Evan took off his jacket and stripped down to his boxers as he crawled on top of Jasmine and ran his hands all over her body as Jasmine smiled and Evan leaned down and kissed Jasmine on her lips.

Jasmine sat up a little as Evan went around Jasmine's back and unhooked her bra and he Jasmine's shoulder as she laid back on the bed as Evan started to kiss and suck on her neck. Jasmine softly moaned as she wrapped her arms around Evan and Evan kissed his way down Jasmine's stomach and licked all around her pierced navel. Jasmine giggled as Evan kissed the inside of her legs and Jasmine moaned again as Evan took her off panties and went inside her womanhood as Jasmine moaned and ran her hands through Evan's hair.

Evan went back up as he kissed Jasmine and pulled down his boxers before entering her and Jasmine moaned as Evan pulled out and pushed back in harder then before hitting her spot over and over. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Evan as she dug her fingers into his back as Evan kept going and they rolled over as Jasmine was on top of him and Evan's hands ran up her sides as Jasmine got her hands on his chest rocking against him.

Jasmine was moans a little louder as she went faster as Evan got his hands cupping Jasmine's breasts and gently squeezing on them as Jasmine got her hands on his. The two rolled back over as Evan was thrusting inside of Jasmine and Jasmine tried not to scream as she and Evan reached their peaks.

Evan pulled out of Jasmine and pulled the covers over themselves as Evan got Jasmine close to him and Jasmine rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep and Evan kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face as well.


	232. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 232: Meet the Parents**

Two days later…

Alex and Madison arrived in Madison's hometown of Phoenix, Arizona where they have planned to spend their days off together.

After leaving the airport, Madison drove to her house and parked at her driveway.

"Well, welcome to my humble la bode," Madison said as she and Alex got out of the car.

"Wow, this is amazing," Alex said.

"Wait until you see the inside; you'd be very amazed."

Then Madison opened the trunk of her car as Alex helped her pull out her suitcases. Then Alex grabbed his suitcase as Madison closed the trunk and the two went over to the door as Madison unlocked it and went inside.

"Here it is," Madison said. "Home sweet home."

"Oh, my God," Alex said as he walked inside. "I am impressed. Did you decorate this yourself?"

"Yep, with a little help from my parents. Why don't leave your stuff here and I'll show you around."

"Okay."

Madison and Alex left their bags by the front door as Madison began to show Alex her house.

Madison's house had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, an exercise room, an office, a recreation room, a wet bar, game area and sports court.

Alex was more than impressed now knowing that Madison had worked hard in her fitness days to buy and decorate a very amazing house.

"So are you still impressed?" Madison said as she and Alex were coming up from the basement.

"More than," Alex said. "I might have to use that sports court for good use."

"Well, we have two more days, so I don't have a problem with it. So what would you like to do before we go to my parents' party later?"

"I don't know, maybe just a relax a bit before we go."

"You're not giving any ideas, are you?"

"Maybe after your parents' party."

"Okay, I'll agree with you on that."

Then Madison and Alex grabbed their bags as they upstairs to Madison's bedroom.

About a few hours later, Madison had driven herself and Alex to her parents' house for their party. Madison parked not too far from the house and she & Alex got out of the car.

"Okay, I'm way more impressed with your parents' house," Alex said.

"Oh, that really hurt my feelings, Alex," Madison said acting hurt. "But seriously, it is nice, isn't it?"

"Very, I can tell your family is really well-known in Phoenix."

The house was a Southwestern house that was 5100 square feet and had a four-car garage.

Madison and Alex walked up to the door and Madison rang the doorbell. A minute later, her parents' housekeeper, Leilani, opened the door.

"Madison, welcome," Leilani said.

"How are you, Leilani?" Madison said as she hugged Leilani.

"Great."

"Alex, this is Leilani, my parents' housekeeper. Leilani, this is my boyfriend, Alex Riley."

"It is very nice to meet you, Alex."

"You, too," Alex said as he shook Leilani's hand.

"Well, come in. Your parents are in the backyard."

"Thank you," Madison said.

When the two walked through the front door, they walked right into the great room where most of the guests gathered. Alex nodded his head as he looked around and he was just as impressed with Madison's parents' house as he was with her house.

After saying hello and introducing Alex to her parents' friends and associates, Madison led Alex to the backyard where it has a pool with a built-in lagoon and tennis court.

Again, Alex was impressed as Madison was able to find her parents talking to a couple of their friends.

"Hey, guys," Madison said as she approached her parents.

"Maddie, you're here," Rod said as he hugged Madison. "It's good to see you."

"We're so glad you were able to make it," Johanna said as she hugged Madison.

"Mom, dad, this is Alex Riley," Madison said. "Alex, this is my mom and dad.

"Hi, Rodney Spears," Rod said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Alex said shaking Rod's hand.

"I'm Johanna Spears," Johanna said holding out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Madison, you had to sneak out here and not say hi to your brother," Andrew said as he approached Madison.

"Thanks for noticing," Madison said. "And this guy here is my wonderful brother, Andrew."

"Nice to meet, Alex," Andrew said as he held out his hand.

"Same here," Alex said.

"Is this my niece right here?" Madison's aunt, Tamara, said as she approached Madison. "Come here, it's so good to see you."

"You, too," Madison said as she hugged Tamara.

"So this must your new boyfriend, Alex. I have to tell you, he is so much handsome in person."

"Why thank you," Alex said as he chuckled.

"Well, Alex, this happens to be my aunt Tamara, just so you know," Madison said.

"It's nice to meet you," Tamara said as she held out her hand.

"Same here," Alex said as he shook Tamara's hand.

"So where's Melissa and Taylen?" Madison asked Tamara.

"They're inside," Tamara said.

"I rather should hi to them. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," Alex said.

Then Madison, Tamara and Andrew walked away.

"You know, Alex," Rod said, "the way that Madison talks about you, you seem like a good guy. She might have told you about the incidents she has had where the man she was with didn't really respect her, care about her or love her. In fact, this is the happiest that I've ever seen her."

"She deserves everything," Alex said. "I do everything I can to make her happy because I love her."

"We're very glad to hear that," Johanna said.

"You're alright, Alex," Rod said as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, sir," Alex said shaking Rod's hand.

"Please, call me Rod."

Meanwhile, inside the house in the great room, Madison was talking to her cousins, Melissa and Taylen.

"Alex Riley is here?" Melissa said.

"Yeah, he's outside talking to my parents," Madison said.

"Ooh, I hope Alex wasn't too nervous to meet my uncle Rod and Aunt Johanna," Taylen said.

"He was a little nervous, but I don't think he is anymore. You should hear how impressed he was with my house and my parents' house."

"Really?" Melissa said.

"Yep, he is already planning on using my sports court while we're here in Phoenix."

"I guess we shouldn't interrupt your time with Alex before you two get back on the road," Taylen said.

"I hope our mom wasn't too flirty with your boyfriend," Melissa said.

"Now you know Aunt Tamara," Madison said. "She could be very flirtatious. I should go back outside and see how Alex is doing."

Then Madison walked back outside to the backyard and approached Alex and her parents.

"So how is everyone doing?" Madison said.

"We're doing very well," Alex said.

"Your father and I were just telling Alex about some fitness competitions coming up," Johanna said, "and we actually invited him to some if he was interested."

"Actually, Andrew is competing in one in a couple months," Madison said. "Hopefully, we'll find time in our schedule to see him compete."

"I would love that," Alex said.

"Great. Could you excuse us for a second?"

"Sure," Rod said.

Then Madison and Alex walked away for a few feet away.

"So…" Madison said.

"Your parents are great," Alex said. "In fact, your whole family is amazing."

"See? I told you there was no reason to be nervous. I'm glad my family likes you."

"Me, too."

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other as they continued to enjoy the party and, of course, their time together in Phoenix.


	233. JazzShay Returns

**Chapter 233: JazzShay Returns**

RAW was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Evan & Kofi were defending their newly won WWE Tag Team Championships against David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty.

Madison, Skye, Christina, Valerie and Destiny were in the Angelic Coalition when Jasmine and Shayna walked inside with Jasmine carrying a box.

"Hello, ladies," Jasmine said.

"What's in the box?" Madison said.

"This will be our jackets for tonight because our tag team champion husbands finally picked a name for their team."

Then Jasmine and Shayna pulled out two black hoodie jackets as they put them on.

"We give to you, Air…" Jasmine said as she turned around.

"Boom," Shayna said as she turned around.

"Air Boom," Jasmine and Shayna said.

Jasmine's jacket had "Air" in sequins as did Shayna's jacket with "Boom."

"You see, Evan and Kofi picked the name because the fans on Twitter created it by combining their finishing moves 'Air Bourne' for 'Air'…"

"And 'Boom Drop' for 'Boom,'" Shayna said. "That is definitely a good name for the team. Just like…"

"JazzShay," Jasmine and Shayna said.

"I got to tell you," Christina said, "this is gonna be a lot of fun with your husbands being the WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Oh, they're just getting started," Jasmine said, "because tonight, they're defending their newly won WWE Tag Team Championships against David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty."

"Oh, I smell a lost for Otunga and McGullicutty," Skye said. "I mean, didn't Evan and Kofi beat them like twice already?"

"But the third will be a charm," Shayna said, "believe me."

"And JazzShay will make their return tonight accompanying Air Boom to the ring with our jackets," Jasmine said. "Which reminds me, we have to meet up with Evan and Kofi and work on a ring entrance."

"Ooh, a ring entrance?" Destiny said. "I can't wait to see what it is."

"You'll see it next week when we decide how it's gonna be."

"Okay, well, we wouldn't want to keep you from your husbands," Valerie said. "So have fun."

"We'll be back," Shayna said.

Then Jasmine and Shayna left the locker room.

Then RAW was on and Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he asked for a microphone.

"So it's my job now to make sure that we give you the absolute best that the WWE has to offer at all times," Triple H said. "It's my job to make sure this company flourishes and it survives and it thrives. So with that said, starting tonight and for the forseeable future, you are not only gonna get the superstars of RAW every Monday night, you are also gonna get the superstars of Smackdown joining forces with them to create RAW's Supershow! Now see that announcement, something like that, that is the cool part of being C.O.O. It also comes with some not-so-cool part, like people lying to you, like people disrespecting you. People saying, well, you know you sent me a text, you didn't send me a text, you told me to jump this guy, you didn't tell me to jump this guy; oh, my God, I was in a car crash, I wasn't in a car crash. You see ,it all comes down to lying and unfortunately for me, most of those lies are coming from one of my best friends Kevin Nash. Apparently, Kev is a little upset that I, in his words, wouldn't allow him to be a man with C.M. Punk. Well, Kev, you wanna be a man? Be a man right now, come to this ring, look me in the eye and tell me why you lied to me."

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain. Punk walked around the stage clapping and acting like the whole thing was funny before walking down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand. He placed the microphone down and proceeds to clap and applaud Triple H for his speech.

"Wow, what a performance!" C.M. Punk said. "What a.…man, I know you've been in some movies but that was oscar caliber. That was Pacino in heat level thesbian, as of that, that was beautiful. Great performance, Triple H."

"What do you want?" Triple H said.

"What do I want? Well, for starters, this isn't one of your movies. How about you stop acting, Huh? You don't want Kevin Nash to lie? I want you to stop lying. Man up, tell the truth for once that you, Big Daddy Cool have been in this together from the beginning."

Then Kevin Nash's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Kevin walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"First off, yeah, I lied," Kevin said. "I had my driver call Laurinitis and tell him that I got in a wreck. But you know why? 'Cause you wouldn't let me take care of things. So I had to take our friendship and use it against you because I knew it would pull you out of the building and the problem is him! You wouldn't let me finish what I was supposed to do, so I had to get rid of you. Yeah, you've been trying to make a fool out of me in front of millions for the last couple weeks and it's done, it's over! But you know what? The thing is it's just not me. It's you he's insulting and more importantly, it's your wife! So I got a question for you. I might not have exactly acted the way you wanted me to, but my question is what kind of man are you?"

"What kind of man am I, huh?" Triple H said. "The kind of man that doesn't expect to be lied to by his best friend. The kind of guy that expects if his friend tells him something, he can take it for the truth. It doesn't work anymore does it, Kev, because I can't trust you; not when it comes to business. You lied to my face. So Kev, now I'm gonna ask you one more time like I did before. Leave, leave and this time, don't come back."

"First off, you're right. I lied, but only about the accident, not about the text. The second thing is, while you were out of the building last week, well, John Laurinitis, executive vice president of talent personnel, signed me to a, in this economy, very lucrative WWE contract. So, buddy, old pal, if you're gonna fire me, you're gonna have to do it in front of all these people and the millions at home and on top of that, it's guaranteed so that I'll sit home and get paid. So the ball's kind of in your court."

"Kev, I'm not gonna fire you, alright? No, no, no, but the lying stops now, you understand me? No more. No more disrespect…"

Then C.M. Punk started faking that he was sick and throwing up.

"Get it?" Punk said. "Get it, I'm acting. I'm acting like I'm sick. Just like you two are acting. You expect anybody, let alone me, to believe this crap?" Then he acts sick again. "Triple H, you can't be the bad guy, you can't get your hands dirty, so you have _you_ do his work, right? And then you not only apologize to him, you not only accept his apology, you hire him back? That's a good acquisition, fantastic job. Hey, everybody the Clique's back. Yeah! Woo-hoo! Which is kind of ironic because click is the noise the audience's remote control makes everytime Kevin Nash pops up on their TV screen. And wait, I'm not done. It's the noise your knees make when you walk. Click, click, click, click, click, click."

"Well, you know what?" Kevin said. "Since I'm now officially under a WWE contract, why don't you do me a favor, Hunter. Why don't you book the match everybody wants to see. Why don't you book the match _he thinks_ he wants! Kevin Nash versus C.M. Punk."

"Yeah, brother, why don't you make that match. You know what? Why don't we do it at Night of Champions, you being a champion ass-kisser and all. So why don't you go ahead? Why don't you make that match. Of course, first you have to check with the board of directors to make sure it's okay. And by board of directors, I mean your wife." Then Kevin storms up and went to hit Punk, but Triple H held him back. "So come on, Mr. C.O.O, make the match that _he_ thinks he wants. I mean, your wife's the one who runs the show around here anyway, right? So why don't you ask her if it's okay. I mean, she's the one who told you to text Nash at Summerslam, right? Let's face it, you don't wear the pants in the family, but you do wear her panties, don't you? Pipe bomb."

Then Triple H turned around and he & Punk stare each other down as Triple H said,

"You want the match? Fine, it's official. Nash versus C.M. Punk, Night of Champions. As far as the two of you go, I got two words for both of you."

Then the crowd chanted "Suck it" as Triple H dropped the microphone and got out of the ring leaving Punk and Kevin in the ring staring each other down as Skye watched the whole thing backstage.

"This is going to be so good," Skye said.

Then it was time for the Tag Team Championship match which was Evan and Kofi versus David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty.

Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

Jasmine was wearing her black hoodie jacket with "Air" in the back in sequins, a white top with "I Heart EB" on it, black denim shorts, black Converse extra hi-top sneakers and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing her black hoodie jacket with "Boom" in the back in sequins, a white top with "I Heart KK" on it, black denim shorts, black knee high boots and her hair straight.

Kofi raised his title belt in the air and he & Shayna clapped their hands and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan slid into the ring as Jasmine, Shayna and Kofi followed. Evan raised the peace sign in the air as Jasmine posed on the top rope and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna and got back down.

Then David Otunga and Michael McGullicutty's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The two men walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they looked at Jerry "the King" Lawler and Jasmine, Shayna, Kofi and David left the ring as the referee raised the Tag Team Championship belts in the air and called for the bell.

Evan and Michael circled around the ring and locked up as Michael got Evan in the corner before a break and Evan ducked a right hand as he landed an arm drag twice and Michael stumbled to the corner as Evan went for a jumping knee strike but Michael moved out of the way and Michael kicked Evan in the head and stomped on him as the referee pulled him back. Michael distracted the referee as David landed a clothesline on Evan and the referee was trying to keep Kofi at bay as Michael landed a dropkick for a two count and Michael grabbed Evan as he hit his head on David's foot and he made the tag to David and David whipped Michael as Michael landed a back elbow and David hit a clothesline for a two count.

David grabbed Evan as he made the tag back to Michael and David held onto Evan as Michael punched him in the midsection and Michael grabbed Evan as he landed a backbreaker for a two count and Evan rolled up Michael and rolled through as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline. Kofi then knocked David off the ring apron as he landed chops to Michael's chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Michael ducked as Kofi went for the S.O.S. but Michael countered as he shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into both feet as Kofi leaped on the turnbuckles and landed a high crossbody block for the cover but David broke the count.

Then Evan got into the ring and knocked David out of the ring and Evan bounced off the ropes as Kofi lifted Evan to the top rope and Evan landed a splash as Kofi ducked a clothesline and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Evan, Jasmine and Shayna got into the ring and hugged each other along with Kofi as the referee David whipped Michael as Michael landed a back elbow and David hit a clothesline for a two count and left the ring. The four walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the stage, Jasmine and Shayna raised Evan and Kofi's arms in the air.

Meanwhile, David and Michael took offense to Jerry's constant criticism of their team and approached him at the announce table. They were talking trash before David's ripped Jerry's headset off and threw it at him and glared at him as Michael said that it was Lawler's fault they lost their match.

"Hey, David and Michael," Jasmine said onto the microphone with Shayna standing next to her. "Maybe you shouldn't take offense as to what Jerry has said about you. Since you won the Tag Team Championships as part of the Nexus and haven't defended them before you lost them last week, maybe you guys need to hard look in the mirror and stop being a couple of whiny crybabys."

Then David and Michael walked around and stopped at the ramp as JazzShay was making fun of them and David & Michael were talking trash again.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Brie Bella.

Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Eve Torres following her. Kelly Kelly raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as the two Divas walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain as Brie took off her cape. The Bella Twins walked down the ramp and went around the ring as they got on the ring apron and posed as they flipped into the ring. The Bella Twins looked at Kelly as Brie left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kelly and Brie exchanged words as Kelly slapped Brie and hit a couple of forearms before she went to whip her to the ropes but Brie landed a knee to the midsection and took down Kelly before stomping on her and grabbed Kelly as Brie landed a knee to the back and grabbed Kelly again as she hoisted her by her arms stood on her hair and slammed her down. Brie got Kelly on the middle rope and choked her with her back before distracting the referee and Nikki yanked Kelly as Brie went for a boot to the head but Kelly moved and landed a Lou Thesz Press and punched away at Brie and then slapped her butt and Brie went for a right hand but Kelly blocked and landed a couple rights.

Kelly went to whip her to the ropes but Brie reversed and Kelly landed a Helicopter Spin and Kelly went after Brie but Brie tossed her out of the ring and Eve went to check on Kelly but Brie landed a baseball slide and Kelly landed a flying clothesline and tossed Brie back in the ring and as Kelly checked Eve, the Bella twins switched out and Nikki kicked Kelly in the midsection and landed a Facebuster. JazzShay ran out from the curtain as Shayna landed a clothesline on Brie and Nikki went for the cover but Jasmine got into the ring and broke the count and Nikki saw Jasmine and Jasmine ducked a clothesline as she kicked Nikki in the midsection and landed the Starchaser, formerly known as the Deadly Rose.

Shayna tossed Brie in the ring after attacking her and JazzShay were able to convince the referee that the Bella Twins made the switch and Jasmine tossed Nikki out of the ring as Shayna kicked Brie in the midsection and Jasmine bounced off the ropes as JazzShay landed their finishing move, Capital JS and Shayna pulled Kelly on top of Brie as the referee counted for the win.

Jasmine got out of the ring to check on Eve as Shayna helped Kelly to her feet and the referee gave Kelly her Divas' Championship belt. Jasmine helped Eve to the ring as she asked for the microphone and said,

"So Beth and Natalya, the problem with Kelly being the Divas' Champion is the WWE Universe? Clearly, they know good taste in Divas and they certainly don't have any taste in you two. Why don't you just admit that Lay-Cool got to you and you're jealous, okay? It's not that hard."

Then Jasmine gave the microphone to Shayna and Shayna said,

"And another thing, with Air Boom now being the WWE Tag Team Champions, I think it's safe to say…that JazzShay is back. And if Beth Phoenix, Natalya and the Bella Twins have a problem with that, you can bet your ass that we will be coming for you."

Then JazzShay posed as they left the ring with Eve and Kelly Kelly and then the four walked up the ramp to the back.

Later after RAW was over, Skye was getting out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room with her stuff and then all of a sudden, C.M. Punk grabbed her and got Skye against the wall holding onto her neck.

"Now I've heard from some people that you were laughing at the sight of Kevin Nash attacking me last week," Punk said. "You think the whole thing is funny, don't you?"

"You should've told me that you like it rough," Skye said. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything to my dad because I rather sit back and enjoy you getting embarrassed by Kevin Nash again like last week."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're in on this, too. Maybe not, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

Then Punk let go of Skye and walked away as Skye was quietly laughing.


	234. Too Bad, So Sad for You!

**Chapter 234: Too Bad, So Sad for You!**

RAW was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and on that night, Air Boom was facing the Great Khali and Jinder Mahal and Destiny was facing Eve in a number one contender's match for Kelly Kelly's Divas' Championship.

Destiny was walking down the hallway as she was looking for Beth Phoenix and Natalya after hearing that they were the ones who told C.M. Punk that Skye was laughing at him.

Destiny found the two in the catering room and approached them.

"So, did you tell C.M. Punk?" Destiny said.

"Tell C.M. Punk what?" Beth said.

"Don't play dumb with me. You told Punk that Skye was laughing at him every time Kevin Nash embarrasses him. I'll bet you did that to my former partner just to get to me knowing that I might be the one to get to the Divas' Championship. Guess what? It's not gonna work."

"Maybe not," Natalya said. "But you and the Angelic Coalition are just like all the Barbie dolls embarrassing the Divas' division."

"Embarrassing the Divas' division? The only people embarrassing the Divas' division is you two. Just admit it: Lay-Cool got to you and you're jealous."

"We are not jealous," Beth said.

"Yes, you are. You're scared to admit it. I'm telling you right now: it's always women like you that make it so hard for women like us. That's why the Angelic Coalition exists and you don't wanna mess with the Angelic Coalition. Simple as that."

Then Destiny walked out of the catering room.

Then RAW was on and C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Punk walked down the ramp and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arm in the air. Punk got back down in the ring and was running around before asking for a microphone and sat down Indian-style on the mat.

"I have a little nugget of information for everybody that I don't think is gonna exactly be a news flash," C.M. Punk said. "I think everybody knows this, but I'm gonna say it anyway, 'cause I wanna prove a point. I.…..am different. I walk differently, I act differently, I speak differently. I don't have a filter between my brain and my mouth, things just.…..horrible things just fall out of my head all the time. I say things like I'm the best wrestler in the world. Now what's different about that is that I have the ability and I do back it up everytime I'm in the ring. Being different, it also makes me a target. In other words, I tend to piss a lot of people off. And hey, maybe that's why R-Truth interfered in my match last week, maybe he's mad at me. But now tonight in Columbus Ohio, I'm scheduled to wrestle R-Truth tonight. And that would just be lovely, normally, but right now, it's not lovely. See, there's one guy I would much rather just kick in the face as hard as I can and his name is Kevin Nash. See, because I feel I'm so different, I also feel that Kevin Nash is painfully the same. He is the soul-crushing status quo. Same music since 1996, same beard and hair dye since the first Gulf War, the same ridiculous notion that him shoving Triple H is suddenly gonna make me think that Kevin Nash and Triple H are mortal enemies. I don't think that. See, because I think differently. I think they're still best buddies. Kevin Nash, I'm sure you're gonna have Triple H's back or at least you plan to when I face him at Night of Champions. So I want to do something right now, I wanna give you an open forum to do something that would be different for you and that's come out here and face me like a man. I'm waiting, get your balls out of your purse and come out here and face me like a man." Punk continues to sit on the mat for another minute. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Then Kevin Nash's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"First of all, I don't listen to you," Kevin said. "I do what I want whenever I want, I fight I want whenever I want, I pretty much do whenever I want just like last Monday when I stuck you into the canvas. Secondly…"

"Secondly, it appears that you have more excuses than you have nicknames," Punk said. "Isn't that right, Big Daddy Cool Diesel? Or Vinny Vegas? Bearded giraffe or I can call you Oz. Maybe Super Shredder, I don't think a lot of people will get that one. What else should I call you except a big complainer?"

"What exactly do you think is gonna happen when I come down there tonight? I mean, look at you and look at me. Every time I come down there, I leave you lying. I mean, when it comes down to it, Triple H did you a favor. Pulling me out of that match, all it did is make sure that I didn't kill you."

"Okay, so let me understand this. Aside from all that crap that you just said, the estrogen pills…"

"No, no, no, no….

"Stop! Be quiet, you're boring! You're killing me! So if I'm supposed to understand this, the estrogen pills your character took in "The Longest Yard," those weren't props, right? So if I'm supposed to understand that in 1994, you won your first Heavyweight Title; I mean, that was the year Justin Bieber was born, Arsenio Hall still had a television show, I couldn't legally drive and that was the last time you were relevant." Then Kevin started walking the ramp. "Don't put all this on Triple H. This is about me and it's about you. And yeah, keep walking because you talk about sticking me into the mat. The thing about me is that no matter how many times you knock me down, I'm gonna keep coming up, and I'm gonna keep standing up and I'm gonna keep fighting. And that's more than I can say for you because you're not…"

Then Triple H's entrance theme played as he walked down the ramp and stood next to Kevin.

"I'm tired of this," Kevin said. "This guy's a cancer. You got to get rid of him. You should've done it a long time ago. You got the stroke, he needs to be gone. This universe isn't big enough for he and I."

Then Triple H got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"You want me to get rid of him, huh, Kev?" Triple H said. "Normally I would be inclined to do that. Normally, I would be inclined to forgive you putting your hands on me last week. Then again, this is not a normal week; this is the week where I found out the truth. See, I received a call over the weekend from the Staples Center in L.A. Seems they have some security footage from the hallway outside where my office was. Not the main security, some stuff they kind of forgot about they just saw. They sent it to me to look at. You know it's funny, a lot of people go in and out of my office on a regular day. But there's one guy who goes in my office at the exact time you received a text from me telling you to stick the winner at Summerslam. Now, I can see by the look on your face, Kevin that you know what I know that the guy that sent that text from my phone to yours was you."

Then Kevin got into the ring.

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin said. "I did lie. I did what you couldn't do, I did what you should've done. I made the WWE cool again. I made it exciting and what? For him? This cancer? You need to know something right now. This WWE universe is not big enough for him and me; you need to make a decision, one of us has got to go."

"I don't have a problem with that," Triple H said. "What I do have a problem with this point, Kev, is you. You see, I don't like C.M. Punk, I don't like him one bit, but the fact is he's never lied to me. You have done nothing but lie to me since you have been back here. So here's the thing, Kev, you want me to get rid of somebody? I'm inclined to get rid of somebody. So, Kev, I hate to do this…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kidding me? You're going to pick him over me? I've known you for 20 years. I'm your friend." Then Kevin turned his back and turned back around as he smiled. "Is it about that push last week? Is that what it is? Is this all about a push? Hey, I got lost in the moment, I got a little emotional. I put my hands on you, I thought friends could do that. But the most important thing is what you're going to do about it. Huh? What are you going to do about it? What are you going to do about it if I touch you, huh?" Then Kevin got in Triple H's face and then poked his chest. "What are you going to do about it? You ain't gonna nothing. What are you going to do about it?

Kevin poked Triple H's chest again as Triple H punched him in the chin and Kevin fell on the mat.

"Maybe that, maybe this," Triple H said, "maybe we were friends, Kev. And maybe, well, not definitely, you're fired."

Then Triple H dropped the microphone as he got out of the ring leaving Kevin in the ring with Punk, who walked over pointing and laughing at him as he left the ring.

Skye was watching the whole thing backstage and shook her head.

"Ugh, Triple H, why do you do that?" Skye said. "That may have been the biggest mistake you have made whether or not Kevin was lying."

Then Skye walked away.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Air Boom versus the Great Khali and Jinder Mahal.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

Jasmine was wearing her black leather jacket, pink plaid vest-styled top, denim shorts, black fishnet stockings, black Converse hi-top sneakers and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a pink plaid midriff long-sleeve top, denim jeans, black knee high boots and her hair in pigtails.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Air Boom & JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and Kofi clapped his hands as he got back down. Then Jinder Mahal's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with the Great Khali following him. The two walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they raised their arms in the air and Kofi, JazzShay, and Khali left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Jinder locked up as Jinder landed a couple of knees to the midsection and clubbed Evan in the back and Jinder whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan landed a flying head scissors and kicked Jinder in the back of the leg as he ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as Jinder landed a flying knee to the back and a double underhook suplex slam for a two count. Jinder grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Khali and Jinder held on as Khali kicked Evan and grabbed him as he shoved Evan to the ropes and landed a clothesline as he grabbed Evan again and hit his head on the turnbuckle and he was kicking Evan and choked him with his boot as he held Evan in the corner and landed a hard chop to the chest as he made the tag to Jinder.

Jinder choked Evan with his knee as his knee as he landed a scoop slam and went for a knee drop but Evan moved as he rolled to the ropes and Jinder was landing a few knee drops before choking Evan with his knee and Jinder went for another knee drop but Evan lifted his leg as he kicked Jinder in the face and Evan was crawling as he was able to make the tag to Kofi. Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline and as he landed chops to Jinder's chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he went to bounce off the ropes but Khali pulled the top rope down and Kofi fell to the floor.

The referee was busy with Evan as Khali tossed Kofi back into the ring and Jinder held onto Kofi as Khali then tried to chop Kofi but Kofi ducked and Khali chopped Jinder instead and Kofi landed a pendulum kick knocking Khali off the ring apron and JazzShay was laughing as Kofi made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he hit the Air Bourne for the win.

Kofi and JazzShay got into the ring and Jasmine hugged Evan as Evan and Kofi hugged each other as the referee gave them their title belts and raised their arms in the air along with JazzShay. Then Evan and Kofi slapped each other hands as JazzShay hugged them and the four continued celebrating.

Then it was time for the number one contender's match for Kelly Kelly's Divas' Championship which was Destiny versus Eve Torres with Kelly Kelly at the announcers' table for guest commentary. Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a green monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Then Destiny got up and the referee called for the bell.

Eve and Destiny locked up and Eve got Destiny in a headlock as Destiny landed a back elbow and shoved Eve to the ropes and Destiny landed a shoulderblock for a two count and Eve lifted her feet up as she was trying to push Destiny off but Destiny held on as Eve kicked her in the midsection and took her down as she covered Destiny with a bridge for a two count. Destiny went for a right hand but Eve ducked as she landed a knee to the midsection and landed a forearm as she went to whip Destiny to the ropes but Destiny reversed as she whipped Eve to the corner and kicked her in the midsection as she landed a monkey flip for a two count.

Destiny grabbed Eve as Eve kicked her in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms as Destiny kicked Eve in the chest and went for a leg drop but Eve moved and kicked Destiny in the face and in the midsection and then landed a bicycle kick in the face again as Eve bounced off the ropes and landed a flying clothesline and bounced off the ropes again and she landed a handspring moonsault for a two count. Destiny shoved Eve as Eve landed a few forearms and a back elbow and Eve went for a springboard enzuigiri but Destiny ducked and landed a superkick as she grabbed Eve as she landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"The winner of this match and number one contender for the Divas' Championship, Destiny," Justin Roberts announced.

Then Kelly Kelly got into the ring as the referee raised Destiny's arm in the air as Kelly checked on Eve and Destiny helped Eve up before the two shook hands. Then Destiny and Kelly Kelly shook hands as Kelly Kelly raised Destiny's arm in the air and Destiny looked at the Divas' Championship belt before she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air.

Later after RAW was over, Madison and Alex were walking down the hallway of the hotel after their date and then they reached Alex's room.

"Alex, I have to tell you something," Madison said.

"Okay," Alex said.

"You know, the past couple months have been amazing to me and….I think we should start traveling on the road together from now on."

"Are you sure? I mean, Christina won't mind."

"No, she won't mind. Besides, she can now take up a king-size bed in the room."

Then Madison and Alex laughed.

"So what do you think?" Madison said.

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking the exact same thing…and I think we should start traveling on the road together from now on."

"Great."

Then Madison and Alex kissed each other passionately.

"Stay with me tonight," Alex whispered.

"Okay," Madison whispered back.

Then Alex pulled out his cardkey and unlocked the door as he took Madison's hand and the two went inside as Alex closed the door.


	235. Supershow Sweetness

**Chapter 235: Supershow Sweetness**

Smackdown was in Toledo, Ohio and Air Boom was once again facing the Great Khali.

Madison was coming out of Alex's room and was walking down the hallway as Jasmine came out of her and Evan's hotel room.

"Good morning to you," Jasmine said. "You spent the night with Alex?"

"Yeah, I did," Madison said. "Lay it on me."

"I'm not gonna tease you. I'm way too happy of late to do that."

"Well, you may be even happier when I tell you that Alex and I are finally traveling on the road together."

"That's awesome. Everybody was wondering when that was gonna happen."

"Yeah, and what about you?"

"Well, things have been totally amazing ever since Evan and Kofi won the Tag Team Championships and Air Boom will be on Smackdown."

"Well, that's probably the reason you're too happy to tease me about my relationship with Alex."

"What can I say? You remembered the last time I was in such a good mood: when Evan teamed up with John Cena."

"Well, I don't think you'll stop smiling for a long time. Well, I better get my stuff out of mine and Christina's room and you & Shayna be safe in Toledo."

"Okay, take care."

Then Madison and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Later that night in Toledo, Ohio, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Natalya.

Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a little black dress with a bow at the front, black net stockings, and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring as she went to the announcers' table and Destiny shook Booker T and Josh Matthews' hands as she put her headset on. Destiny didn't even bother to shake Michael Cole's hand.

"So Destiny, the number one contender for the Divas' Championship," Josh said, "how are you feeling at this point?"

"I'm very excited and ready for Night of Champions," Destiny said. "I am training very hard to win my very first Divas' Championship and I know that this time, I am ready."

"Well, the last time you competed for the Divas' Championship was at the Royal Rumble this past January," Booker T said. "How confident are you that you'll win the title?"

"I'm very confident, I'm focused and I know Kelly Kelly has what it takes and I have nothing but respect for her. That's for sure."

Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain and Kelly Kelly raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as she waved at Destiny. Then Natalya's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following her. The two Divas walked down the ramp as they stared at Kelly Kelly and Natalya got in the ring and took off her jacket as she shoved at the referee and the referee called for the bell.

Kelly looked at Beth as Natalya went after her but Kelly moved out of the way as she was hitting forearms and went to whip Natalya but Natalya held on as she whipped Kelly to the corner and charged at her as Kelly moved and Kelly landed a bulldog slam for a one count and Kelly got on Natalya's shoulders as she choked her with a tarantula hold in the ropes. Kelly was about to go back in the ring but Natalya landed a knee knocking Kelly off the ring apron to the floor and Beth walked around as she sat on the ring steps as Natalya attacked Kelly from behind and Natalya was showing off as she grabbed Kelly and slapped her in the face before throwing her back in the ring.

Natalya kicked Kelly in the midsection and was showing off again as she was talking trash in Kelly's face and grabbed her by the hair as she clubbed Kelly in the back and then applied an abdominal stretch looking at Destiny and talking trash as Destiny exchanged words with her and Kelly was hitting back elbows to the leg as Natalya took her down by her hair and Natalya was showing off again and as she covered for a two count. Natalya grabbed Kelly by her hair as she got her on the ropes and was talking trash again before she pulled away and Kelly slapped her in the face as Natalya got Kelly on her shoulders for an Alabama Slam as she looked at Destiny but twirled her around but Kelly grabbed the ropes as Natalya tossed her over the top rope to the ring apron.

Natalya grabbed Kelly's hair as Kelly landed a shoulder tackle and went for a sunset flip but Natalya rolled through as she went for the Sharpshooter but Kelly rolled her up for a three count.

Beth immediately got into the ring as she went after Kelly as Destiny took off her headset and Kelly rolled out of the ring. Natalya was throwing a fit as Destiny was laughing at Beth and Natalya as she was checking on Kelly and Destiny raised her arm in the air. The referee gave Kelly her Divas' Championship belt as she got up and she & Destiny walked away as Destiny was making of Beth and Natalya.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Air Boom versus the Great Khali and Jinder Mahal.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing black midriff tops with airplanes and "Air Boom Airlines" on the front, denim jeans, black knee high boots and their hair straight.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Air Boom & JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes.

Air Boom got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and Kofi clapped his hands as he got back down. Then Jinder Mahal's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with the Great Khali following him. The two walked down the ramp and got in the ring as they raised their arms in the air and Kofi, JazzShay, and Khali left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan immediately went behind Jinder in a waistlock but Jinder landed a back elbow and grabbed Evan as he landed a knee to the midsection and whipped to the ropes and Evan held onto the ropes as he landed a hurricanrana and was kicking the back of Jinder's leg as Jinder stumbled to the corner and Evan went for a high knee but Jinder moved as Evan went to kick him but Jinder grabbed his leg and pulled Evan off the top turnbuckle and then clotheslined him out of mid-air. Jinder dragged Evan to the middle of the ring as he covered for a two count and Jinder grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Khali and Jinder held on as Khali kicked Evan in the midsection and Evan was stumbling as Khali grabbed him and clubbed him in the back and raised his arms in the air as he grabbed Evan again and got him on the ropes as he choked him.

Khali made the tag to Jinder as he landed a chop to Evan's chest and Jinder kicked Evan as he went for a suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and ducked a right hand as Evan landed a high knee to the chin and Evan was crawling on the mat as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a crossbody and as he landed chops to Jinder's chest and a dropkick. Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Jinder backed away to the corner as Kofi went to leap over him but Jinder moved as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a springboard crossbody for a two count.

Khali was about to break the count as Evan got into the ring to go after him but Khali tossed him out of the ring and Kofi grabbed Jinder as Jinder landed a knee to the midsection and in the head and he screamed at Khali to get out and then slapped him in the face as Khali shoved Jinder right into the Trouble in Paradise kick and Kofi covered for the win.

JazzShay and Evan got into the ring and Air Boom hugged each other as the referee gave them their title belts and JazzShay raised Evan and Kofi's arms in the air along. The four left the ring as Khali looked down at Jinder and left the ring as Jinder screamed at him.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Evan and Kofi were taking Jasmine and Shayna to a park for a late-night picnic as a thank-you surprise. Evan was driving the gang to Pearson Metropark and they got out of the car as Jasmine and Shayna looked at the park in amazement.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" Jasmine said.

"Of course, we searched the internet and we thought of this place to take you two out on a late-night picnic," Kofi said.

"Just wait until you see where we're having our picnic," Evan said.

"I can hardly wait," Shayna said.

Then Evan and Kofi lead Jasmine and Shayna into an area where was a waterfall and a gazebo and Jasmine & Shayna looked at the area in an even more amazement.

"Oh…my God," Jasmine said. "You guys are so getting brownie points for this."

"Hey, Kofi and I just wanted to surprise you and thank you for being there for us the past few weeks," Evan said.

"Hey, you would do the same for us, right?" Shayna said.

"You guys mean so much to us," Jasmine said. "So thank you."

"Well, about we get to eating and enjoy the view, huh?" Kofi said.

Then Evan and Kofi set up the picnic that was ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit salad and sodas and they, along with Jasmine and Shayna, enjoyed their late night picnic very happily.


	236. Red Flag Turmoil

**Chapter 236: Red Flag Turmoil**

RAW was in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and on that night, John and Alex were teaming up against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, Kofi was facing the Miz, JazzShay were making their in-ring return facing the Bella Twins and Scene 42 was premiering their second music video, "Who Do You Think You Are?"

Jasmine and Shayna were backstage checking out their new wrestling gear inspired by their superhero costumes from Wrestlemania.

"See, this is perfect," Jasmine said. "This will show a more heroic side of JazzShay than the JazzShay we were before. And I'm thinking about wearing a mask during the matches."

"Really?" Shayna said. "You won't be too hot?"

"Not at all. You know I'm from Florida, I've seen and felt hot before."

Just then, Evan and Kofi were seen walking and the girls decided to play a little game with them. Therefore, they were hiding their ring gear in the rack making sure that Evan and Kofi did not see them and they were standing behind it.

"Hey, ladies," Kofi said.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"What are you hiding?" Evan asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jasmine said. "Just some new wrestling gear that we can't show you until our match tonight against the Bella Twins."

"Oh, come on, just one little peak?"

"Sorry, you have to wait," Shayna said.

"I can just guess that…it has something to do with us matching our wrestling gear," Kofi said.

"Of course that," Jasmine said. "But we're still not giving you the whole details."

"Okay, at least we tried," Evan said.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we're not gonna mess with you anymore," Kofi said, "so we'll just go."

"How do we know you're not gonna come back and catch us this time?" Shayna said as the guys walked away.

"We might pop up when you least expect it," Evan said as he and Kofi continued to walk away.

"Yeah, sure," Jasmine said quietly.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Alex and John versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph locked up and Dolph got John in a headlock as John shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulder tackle and Dolph bounced off the ropes as John leaped over him and John went for an arm drag but Dolph landed on his feet and went for a dropkick but John grabbed his legs and catapulted Dolph to the turnbuckle. Then John landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count and Dolph was crawling to the corner as John charged at him but Dolph moved and John landed shoulder-first onto the ringpost and Dolph was stomping on John as he grabbed him and landed a neck breaker for a two count and Dolph was shouting at Jack as he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count.

Dolph and Jack were arguing as Jack wanted a tag but Dolph blew him off as he grabbed John but John kicked Dolph in the head and both men were down as they crawled over to the corner and Jack tagged himself in as John made the tag to Alex and Alex landed a couple of clotheslines as he ducked one from Jack and Jack bounced off the ropes as Alex landed a Spinebuster. Alex was pumping himself up as Dolph got into the ring and Alex kicked him in the midsection as he throws him out of the ring and Jack went to attack Alex but Alex blocked as he landed a STO for a two count and Alex waited for Jack to get up.

Alex kicked Jack in the midsection and went for the Impaler DDT but Jack took Alex down by his leg and applied the ankle lock as Dolph got on the ring apron and Alex rolled out of the hold sending Jack into Dolph knocking him off the ring apron and Alex got Jack on his shoulders and landed the 'You're Dismissed' finisher for the win as Dolph just sitting on the mat watching before sliding out of the ring.

Madison and Skye applauded for Alex as they got into the ring along with John and John & Alex high-fived each other and the referee raised their arms in the air along with Madison and Skye. Then they got out of the ring as Vickie and Dolph were arguing as Jack came to and was yelling at Dolph.

Then it was time for the match which was Kofi versus the Miz.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing gray-vintage open halter tops, black bikini tops, denim miniskirts, black boots and their hair curled.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Air Boom & JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and Kofi clapped his hands as he got back down. Air Boom took off their shirts and Evan, JazzShay and R-Truth left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz and Kofi circled around the ring and went to lock up but Miz went for a knee but Kofi grabbed his leg and Miz landed a back elbow and hit a right hand as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi stumbled to the corner and Miz was punching away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away. Miz grabbed Kofi as he landed a suplex for a one count and Miz applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Miz in the midsection and landed a right hand and went to whip Miz to the ropes but Miz reversed as he went for an arm drag but Kofi countered into a monkey flip.

Then Kofi landed a clothesline and bounces off the ropes as Miz leaped over him and Kofi tossed Miz off the ropes and Miz leaped over Kofi as Miz held onto the ropes and Kofi charged at Miz as Miz tossed Kofi over the top rope and the two men tumbled to the floor and R-Truth went after Kofi as Evan stopped him and the two men looked at each other as they checked on their partners. Miz and Kofi got back in the ring and Miz was crawling to the corner as Kofi leaped on him and punched away at Miz before flipping back down on the mat and landed a European uppercut as Miz was stumbling as Kofi hit his head on the turnbuckle and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a double foot stomp but Miz moved and kicked Kofi in the midsection as he landed a neck breaker for a two count.

Miz applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was kicking Miz in the leg and landed a right hand but Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a DDT for a two count and Miz became frustrated as he grabbed Kofi and rammed him into the corner and Miz grabbed Kofi by his hair before he went to ram Kofi in another corner but Kofi rolled him up and leaped into a double foot stomp. Both men were down and slowly got to their feet as Miz went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he was hitting and kicking Miz and Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as Kofi turned around into a chop to the chest and landed another one before hitting a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes and went for a leaping clothesline but Miz ducked.

Miz went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked as he went for the S.O.S. but Miz shoved him into the corner and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi leaped on the turnbuckles and landed a cross body for a two count and Kofi ran into a boot to the face and Miz bounced off the ropes as he went for another boot to the face but Kofi rolled Miz up again for a two count. Kofi went for a right hand but Miz ducked as he landed a backbreaker and for a neck breaker but Kofi covered Miz in a backslide for a two count and Kofi landed a dropkick sending Miz into the corner and Kofi went to went to leap towards Miz but Miz moved out of the way and tripped Kofi as he landed a neckbreaker off the top rope.

Miz backed away and looked at Evan as he went behind Kofi and landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

Evan and JazzShay got into the ring as well as R-Truth and ran over to check on Kofi as the referee raised the Miz's arm in the air. The two looked at Evan as the referee ordered them out of the ring and R-Truth raised the Miz's arm in the air as JazzShay shook their heads.

Later, it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was JazzShay versus the Bella Twins. The Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' Tag Team scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins."

The Bella Twins took off their capes as walked down the ramp and went around the ring as they got on the ring apron and posed as they flipped into the ring. Then JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

"Their opponents, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine and Shayna were wearing their black hoodies that had "Jazz" and "Shay" on the back as Jasmine was wearing a black midriff top with a blue phoenix on it, blue boy shorts with the zodiac sign Aquarius on it, blue leg warmers, blue arm warmers with the yellow Galactic Sentinel tattoo logos on it, a blue mask and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a blue one-sleeve sequined midriff top with see-through blue sash, blue sequined pants, a blue metallic hand warmers and her hair in a curly ponytail with blue highlights.

JazzShay posed as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as they took off their jackets and got back down as the Bella Twins were looking at the girls in disgust as Shayna and Brie got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Brie were about to lock up as Jasmine went after Brie but Brie ran to the ropes and the Bellas were mocking JazzShay as Jasmine landed a baseball slide knocking Nikki off the ring apron and Jasmine rolled up Brie for a one count and ducked a right hand as Jasmine kicked Nikki in the midsection and landed a bicycle kick as she bounced off the ropes and landed a flying clothesline. Then Jasmine landed a standing moonsault for a two count and grabbed Nikki as she landed a couple of forearms and whipped Nikki to the ropes but Nikki held as Jasmine charged at her as Nikki tossed Jasmine over the top rope as Jasmine landed on the ring apron and Nikki went for a right hand but Jasmine blocked as Nikki grabbed her hair and the referee pulled Nikki away.

Brie distracted Jasmine as Nikki tripped her and Nikki grabbed Jasmine as she yanked her arm on the middle rope and Brie was taunting Jasmine as Nikki grabbed Jasmine's arm and stretched it on the middle rope before pulling Jasmine back into the ring and slammed her arm down as Nikki made the tag to Brie. Brie grabbed Jasmine's arm as she slammed it down and Jasmine shoved Brie into Nikki and went to make a tag to Shayna but Brie stopped her and knocked Shayna down as she dragged Jasmine back to the corner as the referee was busy with Shayna and Brie stomped on Jasmine as she made the tag to Nikki.

The Bella Twins twisted Jasmine's arms and took her down on the mat as Nikki covered for a two count and Nikki grabbed Jasmine as she threw her down and covered for a two count and applied an armbar submission and Jasmine got up as she was hitting back elbows and punched Nikki in the midsection before bounced off the ropes as she went for a sunset flip but Nikki landed a knee on the injured arm for a two count. Nikki grabbed Jasmine by her arm as she made the tag to Brie and Brie climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle and was showing off as she grabbed Jasmine by her arm and her hair as she slammed her down and applied an armbar submission and Jasmine was getting to her feet as Brie clubbed her in the back.

Brie applied an another armbar submission as Jasmine got to her feet as she landed a pele kick and crawled to the corner as she made the tag to Shayna and Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle as she landed a Thesz Press and punched away at Brie before knocking Nikki off the ring apron and smacked on Brie's butt. Shayna ducked a clothesline as she landed a few chops to the chest and then a dropkick and then Shayna bounced off the ropes as she landed a clothesline and Brie stumbled to the corner as Shayna charged with a Bronco Buster and Nikki went after Shayna as she missed a clothesline as Nikki yanked Shayna on the top rope as the referee was busy with Jasmine.

Then Jasmine got into the ring as she landed a suicide dive on Nikki and Brie grabbed Shayna but Shayna kicked Brie in the midsection and landed the S.O.S. for the win.

"The winners of this match, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine got into the ring clutching onto her injured arm as the referee raised JazzShay's arms in the air and Shayna checked to see if Jasmine was alright and the two left the ring as Nikki got into the ring to check on her sister.

A little later, it was time for the world premiere of Scene 42's music video as the Angelic Coalition were in their locker room to watch it.

"As you may have heard," Michael Cole said, "Scene 42 will kick off their Dreamland Masquerade Ball Tour this week in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and will showcase their concert in a special on HBO in December."

"I can hardly wait for that," Jerry "The King" Lawler said. "We'll give you more details as the weeks follow; but right now, we're going to show you the World Premiere of Scene 42's new music video."

"This is the second single off their already-platinum sophomore album, 'Us Against the World,'" Jim Ross said. "This is 'Who Do You Think You Are?'"

The video then appeared and it started with Scene 42 posing different colored rooms wearing sexy, fashionable clothing.

_(Destiny)_  
_The race is on to get out of the bottom_  
_(Hayley)_  
_The top is high so your roots are forgotten_  
_(Destiny)_  
_Giving is good as long as you're getting_  
_(Hayley)_  
_What's driving you it's ambition and betting_

_(Jasmine)_  
_(I said a)_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Do you think you are, I said a)_  
_Who? Some kind of superstar_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show how good you are_

_(Skye)_  
_You're swelling out in the wrong direction_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You've got the bug_  
_Superstar, you've been bitten_  
_(Skye)_  
_Your trumpet's blowing for far too long_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Playing the snake of the ladder_  
_But you're wrong_

_(Jasmine)_  
_(I said a)_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Do you think you are, I said a)_  
_Who? Some kind of superstar_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show how good you are_

_You have got to reach on up_  
_Never lose your soul_  
_You have got to reach on up_  
_Never lose control_

_(Jasmine)_  
_(I said a)_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Do you think you are, I said a)_  
_Who? Some kind of superstar_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good you are_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it_  
_Show me how good…_  
_Groove it!_

Then the video ended and Christina, Madison and Valerie were applauding for the rest of their fellow members.

"Good job, girls," Valerie said.

"Thank you," Destiny said.

"Wow, you sure were getting your groove on in that video," Madison said.

"Like you've never seen us dance before," Skye said.

"Hey, we're just saying," Christina said.

"We sure had a ball in that video shoot," Shayna said.

"And now, our concert starts next week," Jasmine said, "and in two months, watch out HBO! We're going to be hitting Madison Square Garden!"

And the Angelic Coalition cheered for that exciting moment to come.

Several minutes later, it was time for the face-off between Triple H and C.M. Punk. Both men made their way down to the ring and stared at each other.

"Well, here we are, Hunter," Punk said. "The big final showdown between me and you. I don't wanna speak for you; but I'm fascinated at the fact that the entire world is watching and they're waiting and they're wondering exactly what you and me are gonna say to each other. So if you don't mind, I'll go ahead, I'll start. I respect you, I especially respect you for doing what needed to be done and you fired that charisma vacuum and ratings killer, Kevin Nash. But just because you respects you doesn't mean I like you and I know that doesn't matter to you because you don't like me. I've known since day one and I know that because people like to talk, people tell me all the horrible little things you say behind my back. I also know this because I'm a great judge of character and I can tell, it's all over your face. Everytime me and you are in a room together, when we share a ring together, anytime we have to have a conversation together, you skin just crawls, you don't like me. I think when I first got here, you referred to me as a pompous undersized Internet darling that couldn't hang with the likes of the mighty Triple H."

"Alright, that's changed a little bit," Triple H said.

"That's the problem, that's the problem. The fact that your perspective of me has only changed a little bit, that's not good enough, just like it's not good enough that nothing here has changed after you basically fired Vince McMahon and you became the leader of the WWE. You're just as bad as Vince McMahon with your little suit and your pants that probably don't have a back pocket for some weird reason. You're just like him. You stand still and let of all this pass you by. You both share the same opinions and philosophies that a guy who looks like me doesn't belong in the ring with somebody who looks like Triple H. The big thing that infuriates me is that for years now, you both have this bodybuilder fetish/fantasy about what a main event caliber Superstar needs to look like. And based on that, guys who don't fit your image, or more importantly, guys who do fit your image are afforded ten times the opportunities…."

"Oh my god, Jesus. This is it? This is what you got, huh? The bodybuilder thing? That's what you're going to blame it all on? Let me drop a few names on you: Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, Bret Hart, Rey Mysterio, some of the biggest Superstars in the WWE. I'll go out on a limb bodybuilder is not going to be used to describe any of those gentleman."

"Oh, so you're going to deny to me and all these people right now that this mindset doesn't exist?"

"Are you going to use that as an excuse?"

"No, I'm not using it as an excuse, but this is always the land of the giants, right? This is the law of the jungle and the strong survive, right? Tell me, you're not that naïve. You don't actually believe that, right?"

"If you wanna use that as an excuse for your failures, Punk, go ahead."

"My failures? My failures?"

"See, you're worried about my opinion all the time. You don't need to worry my opinion. My opinion doesn't matter, their opinion does."

"Are you listening to them?"  
"No, I am, and that's today and that's where you changed my opinion. You see, it's the first six years that you bitch about excessively where you didn't get that reaction; but yet, you thought for some reason you were being held back. You see, it's not about my opinion, it's about theirs. You want to be a star? All you have to do is get over with them. Those people, when you get them on your side, they will come in droves to see you, Punk. And when they do, you'll get everything you ever wanted out of this business. You won't have to go and make phone calls and beg and plead to get on the cups at 7-Eleven. 7-Eleven will call us and demand that you're on it."

"So we're listening to the audience today, just today, is that right? We're listening to what they want? Then where or where are my WWE Ice Cream bars? And spare me the imaginary brass ring speech because I've heard dozens and dozens of them over the years. I remember fondly my first brass ring speech. Let me take you back if I can be afforded to tell you a little bit of a story. It was 2006, Philadelphia, the night before my first WWE pay-per-view, Survivor Series. I was on a tag team captained by D-Generation X. And the funny thing about that night is 18,000 people in Philadelphia weren't chanting DX, they weren't chanting HBK, they certainly weren't chanting Triple H; they were chanting…." Punk then held up the microphone and the crowd chanted "C.M. Punk!" "The story unfortunately doesn't have a happy ending. See, that was the first time I grabbed that brass ring and went absolutely nowhere with it. See, Hunter, I don't play games. What you see with me is what you get and I would much rather be hated for what I am than loved for something that I'm not."

"That's rather mighty heroic of you. So are you gonna tell me all this time you've not have opportunities, is that what this is all about, right? Uh, let me see, pay-per-views, main events, Money in the Bank, multiple World Championships; you know, those sound like a lot of opportunities to me, Punk. I don't know. Maybe at some point in time, you have to look in the mirror and look at yourself. Stop blaming everybody else and say, 'I don't know. Maybe you're not as good as you thought, maybe you're not the best in the world.' You know, you told a story a few weeks ago, since we're storytelling, about John Cena coming up to you when you won your first championship here. He came up to you and he said 'Congratulations, I had almost lost hope in you.' And you were flabbergasted by this, 'How are dare John Cena talk to almighty C.M. Punk that way. Who the hell he is?' I'll tell you who the hell he is. John Cena is a guy who came from nothing and made himself into the biggest star in this industry. Some people love him, some people hate him, but the fact remains true he sells out arenas all around the world. He did that on his own, he did that by winning them over. You see, you're worried about my opinion when it's theirs you need to worry about all the time. People ask me my opinion, I'm honest with them, I tell them the truth. Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong. Sometimes I look at a guy and I say, 'That guy to me looks great, I think he's probably gonna be the biggest thing in this business." Turns out to be nothing. Other times I look at a guy and I say, 'You know what? I don't think he's got anything to offer in this business' and then that guy out to be John Cena, the biggest star in the business. You see, Punk, it's all about winning them over. That's all you gotta do. Hey, they're with you here today…

"Wait a second, wait a second, are you listening to this audience that you supposedly listen to? Are you hearing this? Don't tell me that I have to win them over."

"You see, here's the thing, Punk. Yes, today they are chanting your name; but last year, not so much and you know that to be a fact. You just started to get these people, but don't look back over the last six years and play the martyr and say you were held down because it's a load of crap."

"Everything I had in the last six years I have earned, I was handed nothing, I busted my ass and sacrificed for this business."

"You're damn right you did and congratulations. That's what you do to make it here in the WWE. You bust you ass each and every night and leave it all in the ring, the blood, the sweat, the tears, all of it, that's what you do "You're handed nothing. But here's the thing, that's how you get over in this business. Whatever it's your warped Internet philosophy, if that's doesn't match for you, that's a fact but that's how you get over it in this business. But this is not about business, this is going around in a circle here. This is about me and you and this isn't business, it's personal. You made it personal! I tried to keep it business, you made it into a personal issue. That's why this Sunday, you're gonna step into the ring. No disqualification, anything goes with me. Not the businessman, not the C.O.O., not the multiple-time World Champion, not the Game, quite frankly and quite simply, a man, a man you insulted and a man that's going to kick your ass!"

"Well, la-dee-da. We can just add that little chestnut on top of all the other things you're dead wrong about. This isn't about John Cena, I am the best in the world. And yeah, you know what? You're gonna kick my ass? Fantastic, guess what? I'm going to kick your ass and at the end of the night, I'm gonna pin you 1-2-3 in the center of the ring. I'm gonna make you go to sleep because my quest for change in the WWE, it doesn't stop until you're no longer C.O.O. And Sunday night at Night of Champions, no disqualification, I'm gonna tell you a little secret why it's gonna be so satisfying to me to kick your ass and right now, this isn't C.M. Punk talking to Triple H. This is Phil Brooks talking to Paul Levesque. The reason why it's going to be so satisfying…."

Then Punk's microphone went dead and threw it aside as Triple H told Punk that if he wants to say something, say it to him because he doesn't care if the crowd hear it. Then Triple H checked his microphone

"Yeah, this is working," Triple H said. "Use this."

"Good, Paul," Punk said as he snatched the microphone from Triple H, "because the reason I'm gonna to be so satisfying…."

Then Triple H's microphone went dead as Punk swore and threw the microphone down and the two men argued as Triple H asked for another microphone.

"What is going on, Frank, huh?" Triple H said. "You want this? Come on, lay the pipe bomb on me, big guy. Come on, go ahead."

Punk stared at Triple H and then said they'd just turn it off like they did the last two microphones. Punk took the microphone but this time he hit Triple H in the head with it and Punk stood over him and said, "Suck it!" as he got out of the ring and walked to the back with a smile on his face as Skye watched the whole thing from backstage and walked away.  
"Excuse after excuse after excuse," Skye said. "We'll see who gets their ass kicked this Sunday."


	237. Fighting Words

**Chapter 237: "Fighting" Words**

Smackdown was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Evan was facing R-Truth.

Skye, Jasmine, Shayna and Destiny were in the catering room looking over plans for their concert tour kicking off Thursday.

"Three shows in Canada, Mexico and finally, Madison Square Garden in New York City where we will tape our HBO special," Jasmine said. "This is going to be the best concert tour yet for Scene 42."

"Everybody is already on edge for it," Destiny said. "I can't wait."

"You know what?" Shayna said. "From what I heard, the WWE is already planning a red carpet event that will be shown on HBO before the concert. And that's not all, like they did with Lady Gaga's HBO concert special, they'll be showing repeats all day long."

"Awesome!" Skye said. "Oh, my Goodness, I'm so excited. All my friends from L.A. have been calling me like crazy about this."

"You know, that got me thinking," Jasmine said. "Our album has been doing so well on the Billboard charts, they are already asking us to release a third single. I don't know, what do you think?"

"Should we wait until after our tour is over and see how it goes?" Destiny said.

"I agree with Destiny," Skye said. "What do you think, Shayna?"

"Yeah, we should probably wait," Shayna said.

"Okay," Jasmine said. "Come on, Shay. Evan and Kofi said they wanted to show us something."

"Okay," Shayna said.

Then Jasmine and Shayna walked out of the catering room.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was A.J. versus Beth Phoenix.

A.J., along with Kaitlyn, was already in the ring and then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her. The two Divas walked down the ramp as they stared at A.J. and Beth got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air before flipping down on the mat. Kaitlyn got out of the ring as Beth looked at her and the referee called for the bell as the referee called for the bell.

Beth and A.J. locked up as Beth got A.J. in the corner before a break and Beth backed away with a smile as she charged at A.J. but A.J. slid under Beth's legs as she kicked her in the leg and bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Beth held on and landed a back suplex. Beth looked at A.J. as she got her over head and tossed her down and Beth grabbed A.J. by her hair as A.J. was hitting Beth in the midsection and landed a forearm as Beth shoved A.J. to the ropes and A.J. kicked Beth in the face but Beth landed a boot to the face and grabbed A.J. by her hair again as she landed the Glam Slam for the win.

Kaitlyn got into the ring and checked on A.J. as the referee raised Beth's arm in the air and Beth looked at the two as Kaitlyn pulled A.J. out of the ring and Natalya got into the ring as Beth asked for a microphone.

"This Sunday, Destiny and Kelly Kelly," Beth said, "the clock's about to strike midnight because you and all of the other Cinderellas of the WWE are about to have a very unhappy ending to your little fairy tale."

Then Destiny's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She was wearing a gold and black double v-neck sequins mesh trim dress and her hair curled.

"Really?" Destiny said. "How about this? You and your wicked stepsister's fairy tale will be over when the clock strikes midnight and you still won't get the Divas' Championship. You think that little speech is gonna scare me and Kelly Kelly? I don't think so because like a glass slipper, you two will be left behind and I will get my fairy tale ending when I become the new Divas' Champion."

Destiny dropped the microphone as she looked at Beth and Natalya before waving goodbye and walking to the back.

Later, it was time for the match which was Evan versus R-Truth.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing white midriff tops with airplanes and "Air Boom Airlines" on the front, denim jeans, black knee high boots and their hair straight.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Air Boom & JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and Air Boom high-fived each other and hugged as R-Truth's new entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following as they were rapping.

"Toronto, Canada!" The Miz said. "Shut your stupid mouths and listen to R-Truth's new remix!"

_(R-Truth)_  
_People over there, what's up_  
_Canada, listen, this is what's up_

_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_Now that's what's up_  
_You can get with this or you can get with that_  
_The Awesome Truth, this is where it's at_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_You wanna know what's up, here's the deal_  
_The truth's being told, I'm gonna keep it real_  
_First of all pow in your mouth_  
_We don't like none of ya'll_  
_How do you like us now_  
_(Miz)_  
_Now_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_The sundance superman, he's in the place_  
_If you don't like it, I can fix your face_  
_See, I've had it up to here with ya'll_  
_The happy go-lucky Little Jimmy and all_  
_He's the Miz, I'm Truth, we're Awesome Truth_  
_This is how we feel about all of you_  
_You suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_And you suck_  
_(Miz)_  
_You suck_  
_(R-Truth)_  
_You suck_  
_Toronto, Canada….._  
_(Miz and R-Truth)_  
_Sucks_

JazzShay looked at each other as they along with the Miz and Kofi left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and clubbed Evan in the back as he went to whip Evan to the corner but Evan reversed and ran into a boot to the face and Evan rolled out of the ring as he stood up and R-Truth landed another boot to the face and grabbed Evan as he tossed him back into the ring and covered for a two count. R-Truth applied a chinlock and was clubbing Evan in the head as he continued to hold on and Evan got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows to the midsection and R-Truth clubbed Evan in the back as he went for a suplex but Evan landed a knee to the head and then another one in the face for a two count.

Evan was kicking R-Truth and went for another one but R-Truth ducked with a split as Evan landed a kick to the chest and Evan bounced off the ropes and landed a head scissors takedown and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne but R-Truth moved and drove Evan head-first into the mat for the win.

Miz, Kofi and Shayna got into the ring along with Jasmine as JazzShay and Kofi checked on Evan as the referee raised R-Truth's arm in the air. Then the Miz raised R-Truth's arm in the air and high-fived each other as they left the ring and JazzShay were shaking their heads.

Several minutes later, Jasmine and Shayna were walking towards the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Jasmine stopped.

"Shayna, listen," Jasmine said. "Since the Miz and R-Truth wanna come out to the ring rapping that ridiculous song, that got me thinking. What if we should do the same thing towards the Miz and R-Truth? I mean, you could do the rap so well better than me and we could do it at Night of Champions when Air Boom faces the Miz and R-Truth."

"You know what?" Shayna said. "That's not a bad idea. You know what? Maybe we should take the rap from tonight and R-Truth's original rap and combine with our own words and everybody will get kick out of it."

"I know. What about Michael Cole? I mean, we both heard how he liked the Miz and R-Truth's rap. How do you think he'll like ours?"

"Like I give a crap. He hasn't learned anything and still wants to run his mouth. He should've quit when he had the chance."

"At least he keeps his mouth shut whenever we sit at ringside knowing if he said one word, anything stupid, he'll get a slap in the face."

"Yeah, we should work on the song right now; and maybe when we're done, we could surprise Evan and Kofi."

"Oh, yeah."

Then Jasmine and Shayna went inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room.


	238. Night of Champions 2

**Chapter 238: Night of Champions**

Night of Champions was in Buffalo, New York and the Angelic Coalition was in their locker room when there was a knock at the door.

Christina got up from the couch to open it to reveal Rochelle.

"Hi," Christina said.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Come in."

Then Christina stepped aside as Rochelle walked inside and closed the door.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said.

"So, listen, I've decided to push up my wedding date to New Years Eve being that we have a busy schedule in the next several weeks. If you don't have any plans on that day, I was hoping you will still come."

"Of course we'll still come," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Shayna said.

"Awesome," Rochelle said. "By the way, Scene 42, good job on your concert in Canada. I heard it was awesome."

"Thank you," Skye said.

"I have a feeling that the HBO special will something else when they film your final concert in November."

"We can hardly wait," Destiny said.

"And how are you feeling, Skye?"

"I've never felt better in my life," Skye said. "Despite Kevin Nash being fired and my ex-boyfriend running his life, I'm doing better. I don't know what to say about tonight if I want Triple H to be the C.O.O. after firing Kevin Nash instead of Punk."

"Hmm, I feel the same way. After everything Punk's done to Rey, I'm not sure if I want Triple H to be the C.O.O. Well, I gotta go. You girls take care."

"Okay, thanks for stopping by," Madison said.

"Bye," Valerie said as Rochelle left the locker room.

"Well, Shay," Jasmine said, "we better catch up with our husbands and make a mockery of the Awesome Truth."

"Hey, how did you like that rap of yours?" Valerie said.

"Oh, Evan and Kofi were laughing and loving it," Shayna said.

"And now, the Awesome Truth will how we feel about them," Jasmine said. "See ya."

Then Jasmine and Shayna left the locker room.

Then Night of Champions was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the WWE Tag Team Championship match which was Air Boom versus the Miz and R-Truth.

The Miz's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. The Miz raised his arms in the air and R-Truth's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain as he and the Miz were rapping down the ramp and got into the ring.

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played again and JazzShay came out from the curtain with microphones in their hands.

Jasmine was wearing her leather jacket along with a black cut-out sleeve top, blue plaid pleated miniskirt, black knee stockings with blue bows, black ankle boots and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder halter top, black leather miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled.

"Hey, Awesome Truth," Jasmine said. "Shut your stupid mouths and listen to Shayna's remix!"

_(Shayna)_  
_People over there, what's up_  
_Awesome Truth, listen, you need to shut up_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Now that's what's up_  
_You can get with this or you can get with that_  
_Either way, Air Boom will still be the Champs_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_

_(Shayna)_  
_You wanna know what's up, here's the deal_  
_The truth's being told, I'm gonna keep it real_  
_First of all, pow, in your mouth_  
_You talk way too much_  
_We can't hear you much_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_Now_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Now Air Boom, they're all over the place_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_Evan brings the Air_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Kofi brings the Boom_  
_If you don't like it, they can fix your face_  
_See, we've had it up to here with ya'll_  
_The happy go-lucky JazzShay and all_

_I'm Shayna Brooke, she's Jasmine Morgan, we're JazzShay_  
_This is how we feel about all of you_  
_You suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_And you suck_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_You suck_  
_(Shayna)_  
_You suck_  
_Awesome Truth….._  
_(JazzShay)_  
_Sucks_

Miz and R-Truth were throwing fits as Jerry "the King" Lawler was cheering for JazzShay and Michael Cole said nothing.

"What's wrong, Michael Cole?" Jasmine said. "Got nothing to say, huh? Yeah, we heard what you said about the Miz and R-Truth's awful rap on Smackdown. We're not stupid."

"Yeah, you better recognize," Shayna said. "Now, let us introduce to you your WWE Tag Team Champions…"

"Evan Bourne…"

"And Kofi Kingston, better known as…"

"Air Boom," JazzShay said.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom jumped in the aisle as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and looked at the Miz and R-Truth as Air Boom took off their t-shirts and threw them to the crowd. The referee raised the WWE Tag Team Championship belts in the air and Evan, JazzShay and R-Truth left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and he & Miz locked up as Miz got Kofi into the corner before a break and Miz landed a head butt and was exchanging words with the referee as Kofi landed a forearm for a two count and Kofi grabbed Miz as he made the tag to Evan and Kofi landed an European uppercut as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle. Kofi held up Miz and Evan landed a double foot stomp to the midsection for a two count and Evan kicked Miz in the back of the leg and made the tag back to Kofi as Evan whipped Miz to the corner and landed a back splash as Kofi jumped off Evan's back to land a flying forearm for a two count.

Kofi grabbed Miz as Miz landed a knee to the midsection and Miz made the tag to R-Truth as Kofi landed a hiptoss and Kofi made the tag to Evan as he landed a knee to the midsection and lifted Evan as Evan landed a hurricarana as Miz got into the ring as Evan and Kofi landed a double dropkick sending Miz out of the ring and R-Truth rolled out of the ring. Air Boom climbed the top turnbuckle as they leaped onto Miz & R-Truth and JazzShay applauded for Air Boom as the two men high-fived each other and Evan stomped on R-Truth as he tossed him back into the ring and covered for a near fall and R-Truth stumbled to the corner as Evan ran into a back elbow.

Then Miz landed a right hand as R-Truth was stomping and kicking away at Evan before the referee pulled him away and R-Truth shouted to the crowd as he choked Evan against the middle rope and distracted the referee as Miz kicked Evan to the face and the referee was busy with Kofi as R-Truth covered for a near fall. R-Truth stomped on Evan and landed a big right hand before making the tag to Miz and R-Truth landed a snapmare as Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a kick to the head for another nearfall and Miz stood over Evan as he applied a rear chinlock and Evan got to his feet as he was punching Miz in the midsection and kicked him in the leg and Evan went for a dropkick but Miz moved as he covered for a two count.

Miz dragged Evan to the corner as he made the tag out to R-Truth and the two whipped Evan to the ropes and landed a shoulder block as R-Truth covered for a two count and covered again as he applied a front facelock and Evan was getting to his feet as he was hit a couple of back elbows and landed a Northern Lights suplex and both men were down. Evan crawled towards Kofi and R-Truth made the tag to Miz as Miz prevented Evan from making the tag and pulled Evan as he was punching away at Evan before looking at Kofi and Miz was kicking Evan in the back and in the midsection and landed a right hand as he went for another one but Evan blocked as he kicked Miz in the leg.

Evan landed a backfist to R-Truth as he was hitting and kicking Miz as he leaped onto Miz's shoulder trying to make the tag to Kofi but Miz held on as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Evan reversed and rolled through as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped off the top rope with a flying clothesline and knocked R-Truth off the ring apron. Then Kofi landed a forearm as he landed chops to the chest and then a dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and R-Truth went after Kofi as Kofi knocked him off and Miz went after Kofi as Kofi ducked and landed the S.O.S. for a nearfall.

Kofi went for a suplex but Miz landed on his feet as he was pushing Kofi to the ropes and Kofi held on as he landed a back elbow and R-Truth yanked Kofi on the top rope as Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a DDT for a two count and looked at Evan as Evan was coming to and Kofi went under Miz's legs as he went for a tag but Miz held onto Kofi's legs as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smash. Evan was kicking Miz as he bounced off the ropes and Miz landed a boot to the face and Miz was arguing saying that there wasn't a tag made as Evan rolled up Miz up for a two count and Evan landed a spinning heel kick and landed a high knee to R-Truth and climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for the Air Bourne but Miz moved and Evan landed on his feet.

Miz kicked Evan in the knee and landed a DDT for the cover but Kofi broke up the count and Miz made the tag to R-Truth but the referee didn't see it as he was busy with Kofi and held R-Truth back as he was arguing with him and Miz ducked a kick from Evan and landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the cover but the referee was still arguing with R-Truth. The referee finally turned around as he counted to one and JazzShay was laughing as both Miz and R-Truth looked upset and Miz turns his attention to the referee and was arguing with him before shoving him to the mat and the referee calls for a disqualification.

After that, the Miz and R-Truth threw fits as the Miz turned around and got in the referee's face again and shoved him down to the mat again. R-Truth pulled him away to calm him down and helped the referee up only to slap him across the face and the Miz & R-Truth screamed at the referee as he rolled out of the ring.

Then JazzShay got into the ring as they bounced off the ropes and landed a double dropkick sending the Miz and R-Truth out of the ring. The Miz was about to go back in the ring but R-Truth held them back as Evan and Kofi got into the ring and JazzShay was making fun of the Miz and R-Truth.

Shayna grabbed the Tag Team Championship belts and gave them to Air Boom as JazzShay raised their arms in the air as the Miz and R-Truth backed up the ramp staring at them.

Later, it was time for the Fatal Four-Way match for the United States Championship which was Alex versus John versus Dolph Ziggler versus Jack Swagger. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jack was attacking John and Alex was attacking Dolph as it went on for a few minutes and Alex landed a clothesline on Dolph before tossing him out of the ring and ran into a back elbow from Jack and Jack landed a shoulderblock before clubbing Alex in the back and Jack whipped Alex to the ropes and Alex ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed an STO for a two count. Alex kicked Jack in the head and landed a right hand to Dolph as he was about to go back into the ring and Alex leaped over the top rope to try and get Dolph but Dolph moves and Alex fell onto into the steel steps and Madison covered her mouth as she went over to check on Alex as John rolled up Jack for a two count.

John grabbed Jack as he went to twist Jack's arm but Jack landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed in the back as he went for a back suplex but John landed on his feet as he landed a pele kick for the cover but Dolph broke the count and grabbed John as John landed a dropkick sending him out of the ring and covered Jack for a two count. John grabbed Jack as Jack shoved John to the ropes and John kicked Jack in the face as he charged at him but Jack landed a hiptoss sending John over the top rope to the floor and turned around to see Dolph as they were exchanging words as Dolph went to kick Jack but Jack grabbed his leg and landed a clothesline as he whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a boot to the face.

Jack pounded his chest as Dolph rolled out of the ring and John was about to go back into the ring as Jack landed a forearm knocking John off the ring apron and Alex got back into the ring as he got Jack on his shoulder and landed a Fireman's carry cutter for the cover but Vickie got Jack's foot on the bottom rope. Madison's jaw dropped as Vickie acted like nothing happened and Alex got distracted asking Vickie why she did that and everything as Dolph landed a dropkick from behind and Alex rolled out of the ring and Dolph was arguing with Vickie as Madison grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face her.

Madison and Vickie got into an argument about what she just did and Vickie shoved Madison and walked away laughing as Madison grabbed her by hair and dragged her backwards before slamming her back and onto the floor as John landed the Flying Chuck kick on Dolph for a two count and John grabbed Dolph as he went for a suplex but Dolph blocked. Dolph kicked John in the knee and bounced off the ropes as he landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph clubbed John in the back and whipped him to the ropes as John slid under Dolph's legs and landed a European uppercut as he got Dolph on his shoulder and placed him on the top rope.

John hit a couple of right hands as he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but Dolph was hitting John before John was hanging upside down and Alex leaped over John in the corner as he was clubbing Dolph in the back but John popped up and landed a German suplex on Alex and John fell on the mat and rolled out of the ring. Then Jack leaped on the middle turnbuckle and tossed Dolph across the ring from the top turnbuckle and Dolph rolled out of the ring as John clutched onto his knee and Skye went to check on him and Alex & Jack were both down in the ring.

Jack got up as he stomped on Alex as John got back in the ring and was hitting right hands on Jack and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines of his own and landed a heel kick on Alex as he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed as John countered into a DDT. Alex ran towards John as John landed a belly to back wheelbarrow face buster for a two count and John kicked Alex in the back and pulled him toward the corner as he went for the Starship Pain but Alex got his knees up and Dolph got back in the ring as he applied the sleeper hold and Jack got back in the ring as he applied the ankle lock on Alex as John broke out of the hold and rolled out of the ring.

Alex kicked Jack away knocking him into Dolph as Dolph falls to the out of the ring and Alex kicked Jack in the midsection and landed the lifting DDT for a near fall and Madison's jaw dropped as Alex was limping on his left leg and grabbed Jack as Jack rammed Alex into the corner before applying the ankle lock again. John got back into the ring and went for a springboard cross body but Jack ducked and kicked John in the midsection as he landed the gutwrench power bomb but Dolph tossed Jack away and covered for the three count.

Skye had her hands on her hips as Dolph quickly rolled out of the ring and Vickie was cheering as Jack was lying on the mat in shock. Madison stared at Vickie as Dolph grabbed his United States Championship belt and looked at Dolph shouting at him as he walked away as Vickie joined him and Jack was throwing a fit.

A little later, it was time for the Divas Championship match which was Destiny versus Kelly Kelly. Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Kelly Kelly."

Kelly Kelly raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was wearing a black monokini, black pants with snowflakes on it and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Then Destiny got up and the referee called for the bell.

Kelly and Destiny locked up as Destiny got Kelly in the corner before a break and Kelly immediately got Destiny in a headlock as Destiny punched Kelly in the midsection and shoved her to the ropes and Destiny landed a shoulder block and went for an elbow drop but Kelly moved out of the way and whipped Destiny to the ropes and Destiny went for an arm drag but Kelly landed on her feet. Kelly twisted Destiny's arm as Kelly climbed the top rope and landed on Destiny's shoulders as she landed a head scissors takedown for a two count and Destiny charged at Kelly but Kelly got a drop toe hold and got on Destiny's shoulders as she applied a hanging figure four leglock.

Then Kelly climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Destiny held on and landed a gut buster and kicked Kelly in the midsection before whipping Kelly to the ropes as she landed a calf kick and covered for a two count and Destiny applied an Argentine leglock and Kelly got to her feet as she punched Destiny in the face a couple of times. Then Kelly hit a couple of forearms before Destiny landed a knee to the midsection and went for a back suplex but Kelly countered into a bulldog slam and both women were down and got up as Kelly grabbed Destiny but Destiny shoved Kelly to the corner and went for a splash but Kelly moved out of the way.

Kelly kicked Destiny in the midsection and went for the K2 but Destiny countered into a clothesline for a two count and Destiny got Kelly on her shoulder as she placed her on the turnbuckle and landed a couple of forearms and climbed the top turnbuckle as she landed a superplex and both women were down as Destiny covered for a near fall. Destiny grabbed Kelly and went for the Enlightenment but Kelly rolled out of it into a victory roll for the pin.

"The winner of this match and still the WWE Divas' Champion, Kelly Kelly," Justin announced.

Kelly Kelly got up as Destiny was on her knees and the referee gave Kelly Kelly the WWE Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Kelly Kelly walked over to Destiny and extended her hand as Destiny took it and got up as the two shook hands. Destiny left the ring and walked away as Kelly Kelly raised her title belt in the air and Destiny backed up the ramp as she nodded her head.

A couple of minutes of later, Destiny came out from the curtain as Valerie walked up to her.

"Hey, D," Valerie said, "that was an awesome match. You really proved yourself out there."

"Thanks, Val," Destiny said as she looked down.

"Listen, you will get another chance at the Divas' Championship. That match was just the beginning, a warm-up. Everybody is behind you and showed much more than courage and I know that the next time you compete for the Divas' Championship, you will win it this time. I know."

"Yeah, I may be a little disappointed but I'm gonna win next time."

"There you go. Come on."

Then Destiny and Valerie walked away.


	239. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

**Chapter 239: The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?**

The next day, RAW was in Cincinnati, Ohio and it was also Christina's 29th birthday. On that night, Air Boom was teaming up with Justin Gabriel and Sheamus in an eight-man tag team match against Christian, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Michael McGullicutty and John was facing Alberto Del Rio.

Skye, Jasmine and Shayna were coming out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room because Skye had some suspicions about Night of Champions.

"What is it?" Shayna said.

"Okay, last night at Night of Champions," Skye said, "of course, you guys were there when the Miz got himself and R-Truth disqualified. But have you noticed any suspicious behavior from the two after the match?"

"No, we haven't," Jasmine said. "You?"

"No, but after last night when Triple H beat C.M. Punk after the Miz, R-Truth and Kevin Nash attacked them both, that got me thinking. Either Triple H is a part of this or someone else is. Triple H is still the C.O.O. and he could've gotten rid of C.M. Punk. I'm telling you, something is not right about this."

"Wait a minute, the Miz and R-Truth attacked Triple H and Punk, but those two pulled Punk on top of Triple H during the match, but that didn't work. And then John Laurinaitis comes out followed by a replacement referee, but John had him to revive the official first as Triple H watched. Hmm, that sounds suspicious."

"And here comes Kevin Nash," Shayna said. "He attacks both Triple H and Punk. Is Kevin really that pissed at Triple H?"

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something. John Laurinaitis was still at ringside and he was on his cell phone texting somebody. Do you think he's the one pulling the strings?"

"Maybe," Skye said. "We hardly get to see him in the ring and Punk has said some nasty things about him. Now somehow, I don't think Triple H is the one pulling the strings because after Kevin Nash, he goes running to John Laurinaitis. Something is telling me that he has to be the one doing this because Kevin Nash may not be the only one who is pissed off at Triple H."

"I'm guessing both of them want C.M. Punk out of the picture," Shayna said.

"You're right and somehow, I have a feeling that things are gonna take a turn for the worse because may have been the beginning and you two have to look out for your husbands."

"We will do that."

"Okay."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the eight-man tag team match which was Air Boom, Justin Gabriel and Sheamus versus David Otunga, Michael McGullicutty, Wade Barrett and Christian. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Justin and Michael locked up as Justin went behind Michael and shoved him to the ropes as Michael leaped over Justin and Justin landed a dropkick and he grabbed Michael as Kofi made a tag and Kofi leaped into the ring with a sunset flip cover for a two count and Kofi grabbed Michael as he landed a European uppercut and grabbed Michael by his legs as he made the tag to Evan. Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a double foot stomp on Michael for a two count and Evan grabbed Michael as he went to whip him to the ropes but Michael reversed as Evan went for a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown but Michael held on as he landed a side slam and stomped on Evan as he made the tag to David.

Michael landed an atomic drop as David landed a clothesline and dragged Evan to the middle of the ring as he was showing off and grabbed Evan as he landed a scoop slam and made the tag to Wade as he pulled Evan and Wade stomped on Evan as he whipped him to the corner hard and landed a backbreaker for a two count. Wade made the tag to Christian and held onto Evan as Christian kicked Evan in the midsection and grabbed him as he slapped him in the face and looked at Sheamus as he choked Evan on the middle rope and the referee pulled him away as Christian grabbed Evan as Evan was hitting a couple of back elbows and kicked Christian in the leg before Christian landed a few forearms.

Then Christian ran into a high knee in the face and both men were down as Christian made the tag to David and David stopped Evan from making a tag and knocked Kofi off the ring apron as he looked down at Evan and pulled him to his feet as he was talking trash and went for a clothesline but Evan ducked and made the tag to Sheamus. Sheamus landed a couple of clotheslines and David stumbled to the corner as Sheamus ran into a boot to the face and David ran into a power slam and Sheamus went to knock Christian off the ring apron but Christian fell back on the floor and David charged at Sheamus as Sheamus landed the Irish Curse backbreaker for the cover but Michael broke the count.

Wade and Michael were stomping on Sheamus as Justin got into the ring and was attacking Michael as Wade was landing right hands on Sheamus and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Sheamus shoved Wade away and Kofi landed a high crossbody on Wade as he rolled out of the ring and then Sheamus waited for David to get up as Christian got into the ring. Sheamus turned around as Christian went for the Spear but Sheamus landed a boot to the face and kicked Christian in the midsection as he went for the High Cross but Christian escaped as Sheamus ducked a clothesline from David and landed the Brogue Kick.

Sheamus grabbed David and held him up as he turned around and looked at Christian as he landed the High Cross for the win.

Air Boom, Justin and JazzShay got into the ring as Sheamus looked at Christian pounding his chest and all four men raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee and JazzShay.

Then it was time for the match which was John versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him and Alberto walked down the ramp with an angry look on his face and got into the ring. Then Alberto was showing off as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black V-neck mini dress with a glistening rhinestone detail on the front of the dress and a large keyhole on the back and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John took off his sunglasses and coat as he got into the ring as Skye stayed outside. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back as he stomped on him before punching away at John and Alberto was kicking away at John before grabbing him and went for the cross arm breaker but John landed a pele kick and clutched onto his shoulder as he went after Alberto. But Alberto twisted John's arm and landed a neck breaker as he yanked John's arm on the bottom rope and immediately applied the cross arm breaker and John immediately tapped out.

Alberto held on as the referee tried to pull him off and Skye took off her shoe as she got into the ring and was hitting Alberto with it as he finally let go of the hold. Alberto got up and clutched onto his chest as he was looking at Skye and Skye stared at him as Alberto immediately left the ring and backed up the ramp as Ricardo joined him.

Later, Jasmine and Shayna were quietly walking through the hallway as they heard that the Miz and R-Truth arrived in the building. They followed them to Triple H's office as the Miz and R-Truth were to be given the repercussions of their actions last night at Night of Champions. Jasmine and Shayna listened in on the conversation.

"Hunter, this is all on me," the Miz said. "I should have never put my hands on a referee, not that we don't think he's still in this conspiracy, we both think he is. But we know you're not a part of it and we should have never interfered with your match and we're sorry."

"I want to apologize too.…..to you," R-Truth said. "Um, I wanna apologize to the WWE Universe, even to all the Little Jimmies. We recognize the error of our ways and won't do anything like that again. Trips, we love being WWE Superstars, there's nothing we love better. Please, I'm sorry. We think you're doing a hell of a job as C.O.O. and we apologize."

"Fine, I accept your apology," Triple H said. "Since you decided to put your hands on an official, I've decided to fine you each $250,000 a piece. I'll expect the check on my desk Monday morning. Now get the hell out of here before I fire both of you. Wait a second...one more thing. Since you both love being WWE Superstars so much, you'll have no problem competing tonight then against CM Punk and John Cena. Now get the hell out of my office."

Then Jasmine and Shayna immediately tiptoed quickly away as they were trying to hold their laughter until they reached the Angelic Coalition's locker room.

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said. "Now I'm really glad that our husbands are still Tag Team Champions because you will not believe what Triple H just did."

"What?" Skye said.

"Triple H fined them both $250,000 a piece," Shayna said. "A quarter of a million dollars!"

"Oh, my God," Destiny said covering her mouth.

"Yeah, serves them right," Jasmine said. "Luckily, the referee didn't see Kofi not making a tag to Evan which was a good strategy."

"I gotta give them that," Christina said. "You two married a couple of smart alecs."

"But a couple of million dollars?" Madison said. "Boy, those two really done it this time. And they were putting the entire WWE notice. I have to agree with you, Jasmine; it served them right."

"And another thing," Valerie said. "I wonder who Triple H is gonna fire tonight."

"I still hope it's C.M. Punk," Skye said. "I can't even believe he would put him in the triple threat match at Hell in a Cell for the WWE Championship."

"Well, the way Triple H was tonight," Destiny said. "You would expect him to do that. Why not now?"

"I don't know, but I think it's something more than that."

But that was just the beginning. Triple H announced at the beginning of RAW that by the end of the night someone would be fired. That was after WWE's Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis attempted to fire C.M. Punk but Triple H immediately reversed the decision; and Punk then explained that he felt that John was the mastermind behind the shenanigans that happened at Night of Champions.

Triple H kept his word as he appeared on the stage after the tag team match between John Cena and C.M. Punk versus the Miz and R-Truth and said these words:

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration, guys, I am. Punk.…..good match. Miz, Truth.…..you're fired."

Then Triple H walked back through the curtain as the Miz and R-Truth were bewildered and collected themselves before running up the ramp to the back.

The whole entire RAW roster including the Angelic Coalition were sitting backstage near the curtained area in disbelief of what just happened as Triple H walked through the curtain

"Triple H, Triple H," Scott Stanford said as he approached Triple H. "Can I get a word on you on these firings? Was this extreme…."

Then out of nowhere, the Miz and R-Truth attacked Triple H from behind and all of the superstars around the area pulled R-Truth and the Miz off of Triple H and he was repeatedly yelling "Get them out!" Groups of superstars grabbed the Miz and another group grabbed R-Truth as they're heading for the doors and the Miz was yelling "No, I hate you!" to Triple H before he and R-Truth were thrown out.

Then Triple H brushed past the Superstars and walked past John Laurinaitis looking at him as everyone was in shock at the chaos that went down.

Later after RAW was over, the Angelic Coalition and their guys were at Anatomy Nightclub celebrating Christina's birthday. The girls were at the bar as Jasmine was making a toast.

"Here's to our mommy dearest from the good ol' state of Texas," Jasmine said, "and to many more years ahead."

"Hear, hear," the rest of the Angelic Coalition said as they took shots.

"Okay, moment of truth," Skye said. "About what happened tonight, do you think that John Laurinaitis is behind all that went down last night and tonight?"

"I believe he is," Madison said, "because from what I saw and heard from him, I think he is doing this because of Triple H hiring back C.M. Punk. I mean, there are several clues from this."

"Yeah," Christina said. "I mean, he was on his cell phone texting somebody, he probably sent Kevin Nash to attack Punk and Triple H, the Miz and R-Truth did the same thing, he wanted to fire C.M. Punk, but that didn't happen and now he comes up to the Miz and R-Truth when they arrived and he says, 'Let me know how the meeting goes' after those two supposedly apologized. I mean, doesn't that sound suspicious?"

"Yeah, it has been to him," Jasmine said. "I think he's trying to get back at Triple H for hiring Punk back. And if that's the case, John will try to take over and he'll go after Punk himself."

"But what about the Miz and R-Truth?" Destiny said. "Do you think Triple H fired those two because he suspected those two were part of the plan?"

"Yeah," Shayna said. "Why else why they come out and attack Triple H and Punk?"

"Well, nonetheless, I am glad those two are gone," Valerie said. "We don't have to hear their mouths again. I know, Skye, you're still not happy about Punk still in the WWE."

"Why would I be?" Skye said. "I mean, he's causing all this, so why should I care?"

"So what's next?"

"Well, we still have a mission of getting rid of Vickie Guerrero," Madison said. "I'll bet she's still pissed that Hugh Jackman punched Dolph Ziggler's lights out."

Then the girls laughed.


	240. Jealous Much?

**Chapter 240: Jealous Much?**

RAW was in Kansas City, Missouri and JazzShay was facing Beth Phoenix and Natalya in a Divas' match.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room admiring her new outfit for Smackdown tomorrow.

It was yellow midriff top with "Mizzou" on it in honor of Evan being an alumni of the University of Missouri in Columbia and a black pleated miniskirt.

Jasmine placed the outfit in a bag and put it in her suitcase as Shayna walked in.

"Hey," Shayna said.

"Hey," Jasmine said. "Well, it looks like things have calmed down since last week."

"Yeah, I think it has. Hopefully, things will get better."

"Yeah, next month when Scene 42 have their concert in Mexico City, Mexico."

"Oh, my God, yes! I cannot wait to go to Mexico next month and I'm very fortunate that my husband knows how to speak Spanish. Maybe I should talk dirty to him in Spanish when we go."

"Oh, my Goodness. That and you knowing how to speak French."

"Qui, qui. You know, it's kind of amazing that last year we released an album in January and this year, we released another one in June and they both have done well. Did you ever think that would happen and that we would end up having an HBO concert special?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I mean, I've always wanted to be a singer and to coincide with wrestling, I didn't think it was possible to be at the level where we are now. It's unbelievable to put into words."

"I know."

Then Madison walked inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room with a bag in her hand.

"Hello, ladies," Madison said.

"Hey, Madison," Jasmine and Shayna said.

"Okay, your opinion: what do you think of this dress?"

Madison pulled out from the bag a black o-ring strap cutout mini dress.  
"Ooh, this is…really nice," Shayna said.

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"You sure this is a little too much?" Madison said.

"Not at all. Besides, Madison, you're showing more a sexier side of you that you've never experienced before and I'm sure Alex likes it."

"That's what I thought. I just wanted your opinion."

Then Madison left the locker room.

"Sprung," Jasmine and Shayna said as they giggled.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was JazzShay versus Beth Phoenix and Natalya. JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' Tag Team scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Shayna Brooke, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine and Shayna were wearing their black hoodies that had "Jazz" and "Shay" on the back as Jasmine was wearing a black midriff top with a green phoenix on it, green boy shorts with the zodiac sign Aquarius on it, green leg warmers, green arm warmers with the yellow Galactic Sentinel tattoo logos on it, a green mask and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a green one-sleeve sequined midriff top with see-through green sash, green sequined pants, a green metallic hand warmers and her hair in a curly ponytail with green highlights.

JazzShay posed as they walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. JazzShay got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as they took off their jackets and got back down as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Natalya and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Justin announced.

The two Divas walked down the ramp as they stared at JazzShay and Natalya got into the ring as Beth got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air before flipping down on the mat. The two looked at JazzShay as Jasmine and Natalya got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell

Shayna and Beth locked up as Beth twisted Shayna's arm and held onto it as she clubbed Shayna in the back and Shayna did a cartwheel as she twisted Beth's arm and went behind her as Beth pushed Shayna to the ropes for a break and Beth landed a back elbow as she whipped Shayna to the ropes and Shayna held on as Beth ran into a boot to the face. Natalya distracted Shayna as Beth grabbed her from behind and took her down as she grabbed her again and Natalya made a tag as she and Beth lifted Shayna over their heads and slammed her down as Natalya stomped on Shayna and applied a surfboard submission hold and covered for a two count.

Natalya talked trash as she kicked Shayna in the midsection and pulled her up as she slapped Shayna in the face and Natalya grabbed her as she made the tag to Beth and held on as Beth kicked Shayna in the midsection and grabbed her by the hair as she choked her on the middle ropes and bounced off the ropes as she went for a kick in the head but Shayna moved out of the way and made the tag to Jasmine. Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high cross body before slapping Beth in the butt and ducked a clothesline as Jasmine bounced off the ropes as she landed a flying head scissors sending Beth to the corner and Jasmine backed away as she backflip-spinning backfist combination and landed a bulldog slam for the cover but Natalya broke the count.

Shayna got into the ring and went for a dropkick but Natalya ducked and Shayna rolled out of the ring as Natalya and Beth whipped Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine flipped over the two as Natalya and Beth went for a double suplex but Jasmine countered into a DDT and Jasmine tossed Natalya out of the ring and Beth attacked Jasmine from behind and went for the Glam Slam but Jasmine rolled Beth up for the three count.

"The winners of this match, JazzShay," Justin announced.

Jasmine quickly got out of the ring and pulled Shayna to her feet as the two quickly walked away. Natalya got into the ring as she and Beth were talking trash to JazzShay and JazzShay raised their arms in the air as they backed up the ramp waving goodbye.

Later, it was time for the 2-on-3 handicap match which was Air Boom and Zack Ryder versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Earlier, Dolph Ziggler successfully defended his United States Championship against Zack Ryder and after he and Jack Swagger beat down Zack, Air Boom made the save and Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long walked out and made a six-man tag team match after giving Vickie Guerrero three minutes to find a partner for Dolph and Jack. If she couldn't find anyone in three minutes, it would be 2-on-3 handicap match. That was the case for now as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Jack locked up as Jack got Kofi on the ropes and landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Kofi in the back before hitting a couple of right hands and hitting Kofi's head on the turnbuckle and Kofi kicked Jack in the leg and hitting a few forearms before he went to whip Jack to the corner but Jack reversed and Kofi floated over Jack and landed a dropkick for a one count. Kofi grabbed Jack as he made the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a double foot stomp on Jack's back and kicked him in the leg before pushing Jack to the corner and placing his leg on the middle rope before kicking it and he went for a snap mare but Jack clubbed him in the back and hit Evan's head on the turnbuckle.

Jack got Evan in the corner as he made the tag to Dolph and Jack held on as Dolph punched Evan in the midsection and hit a couple of forearms before landing a neckbreaker and choked on Evan with his boot as he grabbed Evan and Jack made a tag as he hit a double axe handle in the back and was clubbing Evan before stomping on him and the referee pulled him away. Jack dragged Evan to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and applied a submission hold and Evan got to his feet as Jack landed a knee to the midsection and landed a gut buster as he whipped Evan to the ropes and lifted him as Evan landed a double knee smash and made the tag to Kofi.

Kofi leaped onto the top rope and landed a cross body and landed a few chops to the chest before hitting a dropkick sending Jack to the corner and Kofi leaped onto him as he punched away at Jack before flipping back down and landing a European uppercut as Vickie and Mason Ryan came out from the curtain. JazzShay's jaws dropped as Vickie and Mason walked down the ramp and Kofi covered for a two count as he looked at the two and grabbed Jack as he made the tag to Evan and Evan landed a sunset flip for a two count and grabbed Jack as he kicked him in the leg and whipped him to the corner as Evan landed a back elbow.

Then Evan made the tag to Kofi as Evan landed a knee to the midsection and Kofi jumped on Evan's back as he landed a forearm for a two count and Kofi twisted Jack's arm as Jack landed a right hand and was clubbing Kofi in the back as he went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet as he made the tag to Zack. Zack was hitting right hands as he bounced off the ropes and Jack landed a clothesline and was stumbling as he made the tag to Mason and Mason looked at Kofi as he immediately attacked Jack with a couple of clotheslines and tossed him out of the ring as JazzShay was laughing and Mason made the tag to Dolph as he dragged him into the ring and lifted Dolph over his head and landed a swinging side slam.

Mason looked at Vickie, who was yelling and screaming at him, and smiled as he told Zack that Dolph was all his as he left the ring and Zack waited for Dolph to get up and Zack landed the Rough Ryder for the win.

Mason backed up the ramp smiling as Air Boom and JazzShay got into the ring as they hugged Zack and raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Vickie continued yelling and screaming at JazzShay was making fun of her and Dolph rolled out of the ring as Vickie was yelling at Jack.

After RAW was over, Jasmine was in her and Evan's hotel room and Evan was sleeping as Jasmine was writing a letter to him. This was special because Jasmine was writing in French and she took French in high school and had done so very well. After talking to Shayna about the tour in Mexico, Jasmine had the urge to write to Evan in French but also translated in English.

_Cher Evan, vous voulez dire que le monde à moi et moi s'inquiètent de vous tellement profondément qu'il blesse pour la brève durée que nous ne sommes pas ensemble chaque jour. Ma chaque pensée et souffle, je tire de vous et je vraiment vous aime. Je t'aime et vous sont mon monde. Vous êtes le plus doux, la plupart d'homme précieux dans ma vie. Toute ma vie, j'ai prié pour quelqu'un comme vous et je remercie Dieu que je vous ai finalement trouvé. Aimez, promettez-moi que vous serez toujours la mienne. Je sais à mon coeur que notre amour ne mourra jamais. Vous serez toujours une partie de moi et je suis une partie de vous indéfiniment. I don' ; trouvaille de t assez de mots pour décrire ce que je pense de vous. Vous possédez toutes les couleur et beauté des cieux, abondant et satiny. Savez-vous combien je suis affamé de votre contact doux et de l'étreinte de chaleur de votre corps ? Je t'aime ; vous êtes mon chaque battement de coeur et mon chaque souffle. Amour toujours, Jasmine_

_Dear Evan, You mean the world to me and I care about you so deeply that it hurts for the short time that we are not together each day. My every thought and breath, I draw from you and I truly do love you. I love you and you are my world. You are the most sweetest, most precious man in my life. All my life, I prayed for someone like you and I thank God that I finally found you. Love, promise me that you will always be mine. I know in my heart our love will never die. You will always be a part of me and I am a part of you indefinitely. I don't find enough words to describe how I feel about you. You possess all the color and beauty of heavens, lush and satiny. Do you know how much I hunger for your gentle touch and the warmth embrace of your body? I love you; you are my every heartbeat and my every breath. Love always, Jasmine_

Jasmine smiled as she folded the letters and got up as she put them on the nightstand on Evan's side and quietly got into bed as she snuggled in Evan's arms and fell asleep.


	241. The Gateway to Hell in a Cell

**Chapter 241: The Gateway to Hell in a Cell**

Smackdown was in Evan's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and Evan was facing Jack Swagger.

Jasmine, Evan, Shayna and Kofi were having a little picnic at City Garden near the fountains and facing the Gateway Arch.

"Okay, last night on RAW," Jasmine said, "here comes Christian, Cody Rhodes, Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler joining the loser David Otunga in a lawsuit against Triple H. Now you're talking about things being out of control when Mark Henry is the one causing pain hurting many Superstars, especially Jim Ross. That is unsafe."

"Yeah, with the Miz and R-Truth being fired," Shayna said, "don't you think they should be proud with the fact that they're gone?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey, I agree with you both 100%," Kofi said. "But with Vickie Guerrero being part of this lawsuit, you girls know she has other motives."

"Duh," Jasmine said.

"Or maybe she's still upset that Mason Ryan didn't the job done," Evan said, "or turned her down in the best way we would've known."

"Oh, my God, she was flipping out as usual. I mean, at first, I thought, 'Oh, great.' But Vickie thinks she has everything under control, not."

"But you know what?" Kofi said. "What's worst about this lawsuit is that I heard that John Laurinaitis is trying to get a meeting with Triple H about that. Don't that raise your suspicious that he was involved with what happened at Night of Champions?"

"Yeah," Shayna said. "I think he wants to be the C.O.O. so bad, so he could get rid of C.M. Punk; but he's doing this all wrong. If C.M. Punk was smart and stayed away, then none of this would happen."

"I agree with you, Shay," Evan said.

"Well, if that's the case," Jasmine said, "then we have another problem in the WWE's hands like last year with the Nexus."

"Well, this may be less worse than that," Shayna said.

"Well, let's see about that."

Later, Smackdown was on and Destiny was going to be in an interview with Matt Striker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Destiny," Matt said as Dream's Secret came forward.

Destiny was wearing a brown halter mini dress with a brown leopard print belt, black boots and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a red leopard corset top, black pants, black boots and her hair curled.

"Destiny," Matt said, "at Hell in the Cell this Sunday, you will have another opportunity to face Kelly Kelly at the Divas' Championship; but on Monday Night RAW, Beth Phoenix and Natalya made some comments about you getting a shot and not them. Your thoughts?"

"Look, it's like I said before," Destiny said. "Lay-Cool got to them and they're jealous. You see, this lame excuse about the Barbie dolls and princesses and Cinderellas taking over the Divas' division, it's really getting old. Now if Beth and Natalya know what's good for them, then they need to just admit it that they're jealous. And if they don't, sorry."

Then Dream's Secret walked away.

Several minutes later, it was time for the match which was Evan versus Jack Swagger.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

Jasmine was wearing her black leather jacket, her yellow midriff top with "Mizzou" on it, black pleated miniskirt, black knee stocking with green bows on it, black ankle boots and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a yellow low-cut halter top, black leather pants, black boots and her hair in a curly ponytail.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Air Boom & JazzShay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Evan got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air as Jasmine posed on the top rope and got back down as he and Kofi hugged each other and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Jack pounded his chest and Kofi, JazzShay, Dolph and Vickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan went behind Jack in a waistlock as Jack landed a back elbow and hit a forearm and Jack kicked Evan in the midsection as he landed a right hand and was choking Evan on the middle rope before hitting a back suplex for a one count and Jack clubbed Evan in the back as he applied a rest-hold and Evan got to his feet as he was kicking Jack in the leg. Jack shoved Evan to the ropes and Evan kicked Jack in the chest as he landed a high kick in the face and bounced off the ropes as he went for a hurricurrana but Jack countered into a sidewalk slam and was talking trash to Air Boom as he went for the corner slingshot slam but Evan got his feet up.

Evan landed a running dropkick and a flying heel kick to the face as he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed as Evan landed a double knee for a two count and Vickie got on the ring apron to distract the referee but quickly got off as JazzShay went after her as Evan went for another flying heel kick but Jack ducked and Dolph got on the ring apron and yanked Evan throat-first over the top rope. Jack went for the gutwrench powerbomb but Evan countered with a knee to the face and Kofi went around the ring and attacked Dolph as Vickie tried to interfere but Shayna shoved her from behind and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne for the win.

JazzShay and Kofi got into the ring as Dolph got into as well and the four including Evan faced off as Vickie got up and was yelling and screaming as Dolph helped Jack out of the ring. Then JazzShay and Air Boom raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee and celebrated with a group hug as JazzShay was making fun of Dolph, Jack and Vickie who were backing up the ramp.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Natalya.

Natalya was already in the ring with Beth Phoenix at the announcers' table for guest commentary. Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain and Kelly Kelly raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as she looked at Natalya and the referee called for the bell.

Natalya was taunting Kelly as Kelly shoved her hands away and was hitting a few forearms before kicking Natalya in the midsection and went to whip Natalya to the corner but Natalya got Kelly on her shoulder and rammed her to the corner as she was talking trash and the referee pulled her away as Natalya ran into both feet in the face. Kelly climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a Thesz Press and punched away at her and Kelly went behind Natalya in a waistlock and Natalya grabbed the ropes as she yanked Kelly on the top rope and landed a clothesline and Natalya twisted Kelly's arm as she applied a rear chinlock and Kelly got to her feet as she was punching Natalya in the midsection.

Natalya took down Kelly by her hair and Natalya grabbed Kelly by her hair as she was talking trash and slapped Kelly in the face as she whipped her to the ropes and Kelly kicked Natalya in the chest and the midsection as Kelly climbed on Natalya's shoulders and got a victory roll for the win.

As the referee raised Kelly's arm in the air, Beth got up from the announcers' table and got into the ring as she attacked Kelly from behind and grabbed her as she landed the Glam Slam. Natalya then locked Kelly in a leg-hold as Beth asked for a microphone and Kelly screamed in agony into the microphone.

"Oh, did you hear that?" Beth said. "Wait, shh! Oh, Kelly, that's exactly the sound that you're all gonna hear this Sunday when I take down both Kelly and Destiny, these undeserving, screaming little Barbie Dolls."

Kelly continued to scream as Dream's Secret and Christina ran out from the curtain and Beth bailed from the ring as Christina grabbed Natalya as she tried to escape. Christina got Natalya on her shoulders and landed her swinging fisherman suplex as Beth watched and Destiny asked for a microphone.

"You know, Beth," Destiny said, "if you're as tough as you say you are, then you wouldn't be running out of this ring like a coward. That's your problem, you're jealous. You think this is all about the Barbie dolls that are making the Divas division look ridiculous when you and Natalya are making it look bad. It's just too bad that you won't get your shot at the Divas' Championship after betraying the Angelic Coalition because we will prove to you that women like you always make it hard for girls like us."

Then Destiny dropped the microphone as she stared at Beth and Valerie helped Kelly Kelly to her feet as Beth was talking trash and Dream's Secret and Christina raised each other's arms in the air.

Later after Smackdown was over, Evan and Jasmine were lying down in bed in their hotel room looking over the Gateway Arch.

"This is how I've always pictured it," Jasmine said. "Us laying together in bed, looking over the arch here in St. Louis. It's beautiful. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking our wedding day a year ago here," Evan said. "I was thinking about you walking down the aisle in that beautiful wedding dress and our first dance."

"I could never forget that day. Whenever we come to St. Louis, I always think about you and our wedding day. We just celebrated our one-year anniversary in May and we're back here. What a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"You mean so much to me. I could never thank you enough for making my life better ever since you came into it."

"You're welcome."

Then Jasmine leaned down as she kissed Evan and the two kissed each other passionately before Jasmine laid back down on Evan's chest and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep and so did Evan.


	242. Hell in a Cell 3

**Chapter 242: Hell in a Cell**

Hell in a Cell was in New Orleans, Louisiana and Skye was looking in the mirror wearing a sparkling tan v-cup mini dress as Jasmine and Shayna walked inside.

"Ooh, look at you," Jasmine said.

"I hope that you don't end up with a wardrobe malfunction," Shayna said.

"When did I ever?" Skye said.

Then Christina walked inside the locker room with a serious look on her face.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Jasmine said.

"You are never gonna believe who just showed up at the arena tonight," Christina said.

"Who?" Shayna said.

"The Miz and R-Truth."

"What?" Jasmine said.

"Are you kidding me?" Skye said.

"When did they show up?" Shayna said.

"Just now," Christina said, "and I'm guessing they showed up for more than just watching Hell in a Cell. They just got fired."

"We gotta warn Evan and Kofi. What are the chances they may jump them from behind like the referee during the Tag Team Championship match at Night of Champions?"

"You know what?" Skye said. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this; because with what happened at Night of Champions and the following night, things just might get worse."

"I hope Triple H can handle this," Christina said.

Later, Hell in a Cell was on and it was time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match which was Air Boom versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

A mix of Evan and Kofi's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

Jasmine was wearing a red plaid tuxedo dress, black fishnet stockings, black ankle boots and a black Fedora hat covering her curly hair. Shayna was wearing a burgundy striped off the shoulder dress, black stockings, black boots and her hair curled.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom jumped in the aisle as the pyro went off again and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said onto the microphone. "Excuse me! It is with great pleasure to introduce to you…excuse me! It is with great pleasure to introduce to you your next new WWE Tag Team Champions, my newest client Jack Swagger and the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero following him. The three walked down the aisle and Jack got into the ring as Dolph went around the ring and got in as well and Jack was doing a victory lap. Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as the referee raised the WWE Tag Team Championship belts in the air and Evan, JazzShay and Dolph left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jack and Kofi circled around the ring as Kofi had his fists up and the two locked up and Jack got Kofi on the ropes before a break and Jack looked at Kofi as Kofi went behind Jack in a waistlock and switched to a headlock as Jack shoved Kofi to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him as Jack held onto the ropes and Kofi went for a monkey flip but Jack held on as Kofi landed a faceplant for a two count. Kofi landed a European uppercut as he made the tag to Evan and Kofi grabbed Jack's legs as Evan climbed the top turnbuckles and landed a double foot stomp for a two count and Evan kicked Jack in the back as he grabbed Jack but Jack landed a scoop slam and made the tag to Dolph and Evan was kicking Dolph in the leg and covered for a two count and Evan made the tag to Kofi.

Evan kicked Dolph in the leg again and whipped him to the corner as Evan landed a back elbow and Kofi jumped on Evan's back as he landed a forearm for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he made the tag to Evan and Kofi kicked Dolph in the midsection as he spun Evan into Dolph as Evan landed a headscissors takedown. Evan landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Evan ran into a boot to the face and Dolph grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Jack and Dolph held on as Jack kicked him in the midsection and was choking Evan on the middle rope before the referee pulled him away and Jack got Evan in the corner as he was hitting a few shouldertackles.

Then Jack tossed Evan across the ring as he covered for a two count and Jack was slapping Evan in the back of the head as he was shoving him and made the tag to Dolph as Dolph stomped on Evan and landed a snap mare as he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Evan crawled to the corner as Dolph went for a splash but Evan moved out of the way and made the tag to Kofi. Kofi leaped into the ring as he ducked a clothesline and went to bounce off the ropes but Jack lifted the ropes as Kofi fell to the floor as the referee was busy and Jasmine made sure that Vickie didn't try anything as Dolph got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi as he hit his head on the ring apron and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count.

Dolph applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and Dolph took down Kofi by his hair and stomped on Kofi as he backed away and landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph choked Kofi on the bottom rope and distracted the referee as Jack yanked Kofi on the bottom rope and Evan got into the ring but the referee held him back. JazzShay was yelling at the referee as Dolph choked Kofi with his boot and Kofi was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked him as he dragged Kofi by his leg and made the tag to Jack and Dolph held onto Kofi as Jack landed a couple of right hands and stomped on Kofi as Kofi kicked him in the head.

Then Kofi landed a back elbow as he was punching Jack in the midsection and Jack grabbed him and clubbed Kofi in the back as he applied an underhook headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was trying to make a tag to Evan and Jack took down Kofi by his hair and Jack knocked Evan off the ring apron and Evan got back in the ring but the referee held him back as Dolph was stomping on Kofi. JazzShay was yelling at the referee to do his job right as Jack grabbed Kofi and landed a side suplex for a two count and Jack grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Dolph and Jack got Kofi in the corner as Dolph punched Kofi in the midsection and was hitting right hands and kicking away at Kofi and Dolph grabbed Kofi as he stomped on him and landed a snap mare.

Dolph pointed at Evan with a smile and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and grabbed Kofi as he clubbed him in the back and made the tag to Jack and Dolph held on as Jack clubbed Kofi in the back and Kofi went under Jack's legs as he tried to make a tag to Evan but Jack held onto Kofi's leg and Jack was applying the ankle lock as Kofi rolled out of the hold. Then Kofi jumped on Jack's back as he again tried to make a tag to Evan and Kofi countered with a DDT and both men were down and made the tag to their partners and Evan leaped into the ring as he ducked a clothesline from Dolph and landed a flying head scissors and kicked Dolph twice before Dolph ducked another kick but Evan landed a flying back kick.

Evan knocked Jack off the ring apron and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a flying double knee smash on Dolph for a two count and Evan grabbed Dolph as Dolph kicked him in the leg and bounced off the ropes as he went for the one-legged bulldog slam but Evan escaped and landed a standing moonsault for a two count. Jack got into the ring as Evan went to kick him but Jack grabbed his leg and applied the ankle lock and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body onto Jack and Dolph landed the Zig Zag on Kofi as Evan rolled up Dolph for a two count and Dolph landed a clothesline as both men were down and Dolph got up as he made the tag to Jack.

Dolph grabbed Evan as Jack climbed the top turnbuckle and Dolph got Evan on Jack's shoulders but Evan countered a huracanrana as Kofi then pulled Dolph out of the ring as Evan covered for a three count and the win.

Evan quickly got out of the ring as JazzShay ran around the ring and Jasmine hugged Evan as Shayna helped Kofi to his feet and the two walked over to Evan and Jasmine as they raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then Jack rolled out of the ring as Vickie was yelling at him and JazzShay was laughing at them as they walked away with Air Boom.

A little later, Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with two henchmen carrying paper bags. The three walked down the aisle and got into the ring as Cody asked for a microphone.

"Now I know there are many of you watching at home worldwide on television adorned with paper bags doing your best to conceal your hideous features," Cody said. "And there are many here tonight in New Orleans. We haven't even reached Halloween yet and I wouldn't let most of you on my street if you refuse a paper bag, well then, you should be figuratively euthanized, just as the current Intercontinental Championship should be put to rest." Then dropped the Intercontinental Championship belt into a paper bag. "Now hand me the velvet bag." Then one of Cody's bag handlers handed him a velvet bag and Cody pulled out a new throwback Intercontinental Title belt. "What I hold in my hand is the classic Intercontinental Championship Title, the very same that was held by greats like Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, the late 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, even 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. And in honor of those men, I will wear the classic Intercontinental Title belt, yet I will wear it with more pride and more dignity than any of them. And unlike those gentlemen, I will defend feverishly, I will defend it against any man anytime, anyplace. The name Cody Rhodes will be synonymous…"

"Cody, Cody," John Laurinaitis said as he came out from the curtain.

"Yes, John?"

"Sorry for the interruption. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. John Laurinaitis, I am the executive vice president of talent relations. Cody, Triple H demanded that I come out here right now to inform you that you will be defending the Intercontinental Title tonight."

"I'm not ready…"

"Cody, I'm sorry. You're gonna defend it tonight, you're gonna defend right now. You're gonna defend it against this man."

Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing her sparkling tan v-cup mini dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off. The two walked down the aisle as John took off his sunglasses and gave them to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as John took off his coat and got into the ring as Skye stayed outside. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him with a smile and got back down as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

John went after Cody but Cody ducked underneath as the referee backed away John and Cody went after John but John rolled up Cody for a one count and John took down Cody by his leg as he covered for another one count and John got a headlock takedown as Cody shoved John to the ropes and John leaped over him and ducked a clothesline. Then John held onto the ropes as Cody missed a dropkick and John covered Cody in a bridge for a two count and John got another headlock takedown as Cody got to his feet and shoved John to the ropes and John landed a shoulderblock and John bounced off the ropes and as Cody got out of the ring and took off his dress shirt and John landed a dropkick through the ropes.

John grabbed Cody's shirt as he tossed it into the crowd and landed a European uppercut and tossed him back into the ring but Cody rolled back out and went to walk away but John got back out of the ring and attacked Cody from behind as he tried to throw him back into the ring but Cody blocked and landed a back elbow. Cody clutched the ringpost in an attempt to get counted out and Skye laughed as John grabbed Cody by his leg but Cody kicked him away as John kicked him in the back and threw Cody back into the ring and Cody landed a head butt using his protective mask and grabbed John as he landed a front suplex and stomped on John's head before landing a knee to the midsection.

Then Cody twisted John's arm as he landed a one-arm snapmare and Cody applied a headlock and John was getting to his feet as he was punching Cody in the midsection and Cody took down John as he continued with the headlock and pulled John to his feet as he landed a forearm sending John to the corner. Cody grabbed John by his legs and kicked John in the midsection as he got John on his shoulders and went for an Alabama slam but John rolled up Cody for a two count and Cody landed a clothesline and looked down at John as he was slapping him in the back of the head and yelling at Skye as Skye yelled back.

Cody grabbed John by his leg as he applied a figure-four leglock and John grabbed the bottom rope as Cody grabbed John and landed a couple of right hands and backed away as he landed a knee drop to the head and Cody raised his arm in the air as he grabbed John and landed a hard right hand and John rammed Cody to the corner. John was punching away at Cody and hitting back elbows as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines as he bounced off the ropes and landed a heel kick and John landed a belly-to-back wheelbarrow face buster for a two count and John dragged Cody to the corner as he went for the Starship Pain.

But Cody grabbed John's leg and John stomped on him and John grabbed Cody's legs as he stomped on him again and John bounced off the ropes as he went for the knee to the face but Cody ducked as he went for a clothesline but John ducked as he went for a back suplex but Cody landed on his feet as he grabbed John by his hair and John landed a pele kick. Then John went for the Flying Chuck kick but Cody ducked as he rolled up John for the three count.

Skye's jaw dropped as Cody quickly left the ring and raised his arm in the air and the referee gave him the Intercontinental Championship belt. Then Skye walked over to the announcers' table and looked at Michael Cole as Michael held his hands up in defense and Skye walked over to him and slapped Michael in the face.

Then Skye walked away as Jerry was laughing and John was pacing back and forth.

A few minutes later, Jasmine and Shayna were running backstage after witnessing the Miz and R-Truth beating up Kofi and Evan. As they were approaching the locker room, they noticed security taking away the Miz and R-Truth and the girls immediately got into the locker room, Ezekiel Jackson and Alex were checking on Evan and Kofi.

"Oh, my God, Evan!" Jasmine said as she bent down checking on Evan.

"Kofi, can you hear me?" Shayna said as she was checking on Kofi.

"What the…Oh, my God, those assholes!"

Then Jasmine looked at John as he left the locker room and Jasmine shook her head as she suspected that John was involved with Evan and Kofi being attacked by the Miz and R-Truth.

Then it was time for the Divas Championship match which was Destiny versus Kelly Kelly. Destiny's new entrance theme, "We R Who We R" by Kesha, played and she came out from the curtain.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship,"  
Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a pink snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the aisle as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Kelly Kelly."

Kelly Kelly raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Destiny and Kelly shook hands and locked up for a while and Kelly was hitting a few forearms before Destiny shoved her to the corner and ran into both feet in the face as Kelly climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a flying clothesline for a two count and Kelly ducked a clothesline as she bounced off the ropes and went for a flying head scissors takedown but Destiny countered into a backbreaker for a two count. Destiny then landed an elbow drop and backed away as she bounced off the ropes and landed another one for a two count and Destiny grabbed Kelly as she rammed her to the corner and landed a baseball slide as she grabbed Kelly and landed a snap mare before applying a headlock and Kelly got to her feet as she was hitting back elbows to the midsection and Destiny kicked Kelly in the midsection as she went for a German suplex but Kelly landed on her feet.

Kelly was hitting forearms as Destiny kicked her in the midsection and landed a backbacker into a submission hold and Kelly was hitting knees to the head and Destiny went after Kelly as Kelly rolled up Destiny for a two count and Destiny landed a forearm as she landed a slingshot suplex for a two count. Then Destiny went for the Enlightenment but Kelly escaped as she rolled up Destiny for a two count and Destiny landed a clothesline for a two count as well and Destiny grabbed Kelly as she pushed her to the ropes and landed a forearm to the back sending her to the ropes and Destiny bounced off the ropes as she went for a double knee smash but Kelly moved.

Then Kelly landed a neck breaker before hitting a couple of forearms and kicking Destiny in the leg before she climbed on her shoulders and went for a victory roll but Destiny held on as she covered for a two count and Kelly rolled back as she covered for a two count and Kelly kicked Destiny in the midsection as she went for a bulldog slam but Destiny grabbed Kelly by her arm as Kelly climbed onto the top rope and flipped onto an arm drag takedown. Then Destiny went for a clothesline but Kelly ducked as she went for a backslide but Destiny shoved Kelly into the corner hard and Destiny went for a splash but Kelly moved out of the way and Kelly backed into the corner as she landed a cartwheel handspring elbow and climbed the top turnbuckle as she landed a facebuster for a near fall.

Kelly kicked Destiny in the midsection and went for the K2 but Destiny got Kelly on her shoulders and applied an Argentine leglock and Kelly reached the bottom rope for a break and Destiny took a breather as Kelly got to her feet and Destiny charged into a boot to the face and Kelly climbed onto Destiny's shoulders as she went for a victory roll. But Destiny rolled through into a knee to the face and landed the Enlightenment for the win to become the new Divas' Champion.

"The winner of this match and new Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was on her knees covering her mouth and eyes with both hands as she started to cry as the referee handed her the Divas' Championship belt. Destiny was emotional as she took it from the referee and stood up and her arm was raised. Kelly Kelly got up holding her face and stared at Destiny as Destiny extended her hand to Kelly Kelly and Kelly Kelly took it as she helped her up.

The two hugged each other as Kelly Kelly raised Destiny's arm in the air and she left the ring as she was greeted by Christina and Valerie who just came out from the curtain. The two got into the ring and Christina & Valerie hugged Destiny as Valerie jumped up & down and Christina picked Destiny up and got her on her shoulders. Destiny raised her title belt in the air and then Christina got her back down as Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air as she was smiling happy.

As Hell in the Cell was coming to an end, more chaos was coming and this was after Alberto Del Rio won the WWE Championship in the Triple Threat match inside Hell in a Cell against John Cena and C.M. Punk.

Once John Cena stormed into the cell once it began to be raised and attack Alberto, two men in black hoodies jumped John and Alberto from behind and it was revealed to be the Miz and R-Truth. Then the two were attacking the referees as John Laurinaitis and Triple H came out from the curtain to restore order but the cell was relowered to the ground. John checked with the production team but they lost control as the entire WWE roster and security ran down to the cell as the Miz and R-Truth continue assaulting referees and even the cameramen inside the cell.

Eventually, police officers showed up and then a stagehand brought boltcutters to cut the lock and the door was opened as the Miz and R-Truth surrendered peacefully as two police officers got into the cage and into the ring. They both handcuffed the Miz and R-Truth and led them out of the ring and out of the cell.

As they were being led away by the officers with security holding back the WWE roster, Triple H attacked them both as John tried to break it up. Triple H shoved him away as he was stopped by two of the security guards while the police officers led the Miz and R-Truth away.

Jasmine, Shayna, Skye and Madison came out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room after the chaos had ceased and we're looking for their guys as they saw them backstage and approached them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skye said.

"Yeah, we're fine," John said.

"Okay, what the hell just happened out there?" Madison said. "I thought the Miz and R-Truth were kicked out of the arena."

"Yeah, they were taken away when they attacked Kofi and Evan," Skye said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the cell being raised and lowered back down letting those two punks in," Alex said.

"Or who had the cell being raised and lowered back down," Jasmine said. "I'm telling you, it has to be John Lauranitis. He was there when Kofi and Evan was getting beat up and he was there when the Miz and Truth started attacking everyone in the cell. He could've stopped it any moment but he didn't."

"This is really getting out of control," Evan said. "I mean, who would've thought it come to this?"

"Well, Triple H has lost control since he was assigned as the new C.O.O.," Kofi said, "and things have been out of control as of late. Do you think John Lauranitis is trying to take his job? Because if he is, then Triple H needs to fire him."

"That's a good idea," Jasmine said. "I don't think I'll feel safe with everything that has happened so far. And Triple H, yeah, he has lost control; but at the same time, I don't think he'll ever rehire the Miz and R-Truth. I mean, they're both nuts."

"Well, who else would sneak them into the arena?" Shayna said. "I mean, you're right, Jasmine. John Lauranitis was there; he's the one causing all this. Why? Your theory, Kofi: he wants Triple H's job so he can get to C.M. Punk because C.M. Punk is the main reason for all of this."

"Yeah, Triple H never should've rehired him in the first place," Skye said, "and if Punk had stayed away, none of this would've happened."

Then Skye walked away.

With all the chaos that has happened tonight, the next night would end up in a different story.


	243. All is Fair in Love and Confidence

**Chapter 243: All is Fair in Love and Confidence**

The next day, RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana and that day happened to be John Morrison's birthday.

On that night, Evan and Kofi was teaming up with John Cena, C.M. Punk, Mason Ryan and Sheamus against Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes, Christian, Alberto Del Rio and David Otunga in a 12-man tag team match and John was facing Mark Henry,

Evan, Jasmine, Kofi and Shayna were all lying together in the bed in Evan and Jasmine's hotel room.

After the Miz and R-Truth attacked everyone in their path at Hell in a Cell last night, Shayna and Jasmine were not feeling safe; so Evan and Kofi arranged they all get together for the night.

There was a knock at the door as Jasmine was the first to wake up and she slowly got out of Evan's arms and quietly got off the bed as she went over the door. Jasmine looked through the peephole to see Skye standing outside the door and Jasmine quietly unlocked the door and answered the door.

"Hey," Jasmine said softly.

"Hey," Skye said. "How are you guys?"

"Well, me, Shayna and the guys decided to stay together for the night after everything that has happened last night. You?"

"Me, Madison, Alex and John did the same thing. God, I thought I've seen worse things when the Nexus destroyed everything and attacked everybody on RAW."

"Yeah."

"God, John's birthday is today and we have to deal with what happened last night. How am I supposed act around John when all this chaos is still reeling everybody?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope to God that something needs to be taken care of tonight. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah."

Then Skye walked away as Jasmine softly closed the door.

Jasmine leaned up against the door as she sighed not knowing the outcome of what would happen tonight on RAW.  
A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was John versus Mark Henry.

Mark was already in the ring and John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a dark burgundy mini dress with a drape neckline accented by a chain and open shoulder sleeves, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off as John took off his sunglasses. The two walked down the ramp as John took off his coat as he got into the ring as Skye stayed outside and the referee called for the bell.

John immediately ducked a clothesline and John was clubbing Mark in the back and was kicking him in the leg before punching him and Mark landed a hard back elbow and grabbed John as he tossed him to the corner and John kicked Mark in the stomach and Mark landed a hard forearm and grabbed John by his hair as he landed a head butt. Then Mark went to toss John across the ring but John landed on his feet and ran into a clothesline and John was grabbing Mark's leg as Mark kicked him away and John was pulling himself up as Mark clubbed him in the back and went for the World's Strongest Slam but John escaped and kicked Mark in the knee as he was kicking him in the chest.

Then John bounced off the ropes as he landed a dropkick and then a running knee to the face and John kicked Mark as he landed Starship Pain for a near fall as Skye had her hands on top of her head in shock and John ran into a boot to the face, then gave him the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

Mark looked down at John as the referee gave him his World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Mark went to leave the ring but shook his head as he grabbed John and landed another World's Strongest Slam. Skye covered her mouth as Mark shouted at John and grabbed his title belt as he asked for a microphone.

"Now you know, John Morrison, what it's like to be in the ring with a beast! Randy Orton knows. I've defended my title, and now, Randy Orton, if you're listening to this, I'm done with you. Now I just saw that Friday on Smackdown, somebody is looking for me. Well, I ain't hard to find. I'll be the World's Strongest Man and the World Champion holding the title. So, Big Show, when you show up, it's going to be the shortest return in WWE history because you're going back on the shelf because you again are gonna enter the Hall of Pain!"

Then Mark left the ring as Skye checked on John as she was frightened.

Later, Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny." Justin Roberts announced.

Destiny was wearing a coral strapless polka dot print dress and her hair curled. Destiny raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she waved to the crowd. Destiny raised her title belt in the air walking around the ring and asked for a microphone

"Despite everything that has happened last night at Hell in a Cell," Destiny said, "I am proud to say that I am happy to be standing in this ring as your new WWE Divas' Champion! I've been here for three years and I have worked my butt off to get to where I am at today; and I have could not have done it without you, the WWE Universe. So thank you. You know for weeks, Beth Phoenix and Natalya have been torturing the Divas because of this lame excuse of the so-called Barbie dolls making the WWE Divas' division look bad. They don't have the balls to tell the truth of why they're really doing this: they're jealous and Lay-Cool made them look bad. The Angelic Coalition has been there for these so-called Divas of Doom and they should know better never to betray the Angelic Coalition. That's why I'm the holding the Divas' Championship and they won't ever again. And Kelly Kelly, you and I had a heck of a good match last night at Hell in a Cell and if at any time you wanna face me for the Divas' Championship, all you have to do is ask."

Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out with Natalya following her

"Really, Destiny?" Beth said. "You're gonna give Kelly Kelly another shot at the Divas' Championship when you should giving me a shot at the title? You're just like all the Barbie dolls in the division who can't give real women a chance."

"No, Beth, that's your problem," Destiny said. "It's women like you that makes it hard for women like us. We gave you chances to get your facts straight and you blew them. Why is it you and Natalya can't even face me? Because you're scared of what would happen if you even look at me the wrong way."

"You know what, Destiny?" Natalya said. "I think it's time we teach you a lesson because it's always girls like you that make it hard for women like us."

Then Beth and Natalya got into the ring as they surrounded Destiny before the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and the rest of the Angelic Coalition came out from the curtain.

Jasmine and Shayna were wearing black low-cut tops, red bustiers, and white pants as Jasmine wearing a white tattooed print trucker cap covering her straight hair. Madison was wearing a black sequined draped top, black leather pants and a black newsboy cap covering her hair. Christina was wearing a red vest styled top, white strapless corset top, denim jeans and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a pink midriff top, black denim shorts, black fishnet stockings, black boots and her hair curled.

The Coalition walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they, along with Destiny, surrounded Beth and Natalya before the two Divas backed away and got out of the ring.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Destiny said. "You girls think you're tough, but you're all bark and no bite. You can't even face seven Divas on your own. Now you know why I hold the Divas' Championship and you two are just a couple of sad, little girls."

Beth and Natalya backed up the ramp talking trash as the Valerie and Christina raised Destiny's arm in the air as Destiny smiled.

Then it was time for the 12-man tag team match which was Air Boom, John Cena, C.M. Punk, Mason Ryan and Sheamus versus Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes, Christian, Alberto Del Rio and David Otunga. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John ducked a clothesline from Christian and was hitting right hands before he whipped him to the corner and landed a back body drop and Christian made a tag to David and David went for a right hand but John blocked and was punching David as he whipped him to the corner and landed a splash and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a clothesline. David made a tag to Dolph and Dolph smiled as he got into the ring and John smiled back as he made a tag to Mason and Mason smiled as he pointed at Vickie and Dolph yelled at him as he slapped him in the face and Mason landed a clothesline twice and knocked Jack off the ring apron and Mason pressed Dolph over his head and tossed him out of the ring on Jack as JazzShay and Nicole laughed.

The heels regrouped and Jack & Cody got on the ring apron to distract Mason as Dolph got into the ring and kicked Mason in the leg and was clubbing him in the back and Dolph bounced off the ropes and came back in and dove right into Mason's arms and Mason landed a standing powerslam for a two count. Mason grabbed Dolph as he made a tag to Sheamus and Mason held on as Sheamus punched Dolph in the midsection and went for a scoop slam but Dolph escaped and made a tag to Jack and the two circled around the ring as Jack went behind and clubbed him in the back sending Sheamus to the corner and Jack was punching away at Sheamus kicked Jack in the midsection.

Sheamus was clubbing Jack in the midsection sending him to the corner before kicking away at him and Sheamus pumped himself up as he whipped Jack to the corner and Sheamus ran into a back elbow and landed a chop block on the knee before Jack clubbed Sheamus in the back and went to whip Sheamus to the ropes but Sheamus reversed and Jack held onto the ropes. Jack kicked Sheamus in the chest and Jack ran into a backbreaker as Sheamus covered for a two count and grabbed Jack as he made the tag to Punk and Punk landed a double axe handle and landed a scoop slam as he climbed the top turnbuckle and Jack made the tag to Cody and Punk got off the turnbuckles as he and Cody locked up.

Punk got a headlock takedown as Cody got to his feet and got Punk in the corner before a break and Cody landed a shoulder tackle and punched Punk in the head before stomping on him and Cody grabbed Punk as he landed a right hand and kicked Punk in the midsection as he landed another right hand. Cody grabbed Punk as he twisted his arms and landed a one-arm snap mare and applied an armlock and Punk got to his feet as Cody landed a knee to the midsection and went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk reversed and landed a leg lariat and Cody stumbled to the corner and landed a high knee before landing a bulldog slam and Punk went for the GTS but Cody escaped and there was a stand-off in the middle of the ring.

The referee restored order as Kofi and Cody circled around the ring and locked up as Kofi twisted Cody's arm and landed a couple forearms as Kofi whipped Cody back into the corner and went to leap on Cody but Cody moved Kofi leaped on the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Cody moved again as he landed the Beautiful Disaster kick for a two count and Cody grabbed Kofi and got him into the corner as he made a tag to Alberto. Cody held on as Alberto kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a snap mare as he bounced off the ropes and landed a dropkick to the head for a two count and Alberto grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Christian and Alberto held on as he punched Kofi in the midsection and grabbed Kofi as he kicked him in the midsection and slapped Kofi in the face as Kofi kicked Christian in the face and was punching him in the midsection.

Christian kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a neckbreaker for a two count and Christian was grabbing Kofi's head and was trying to hold him down as Kofi got to his feet and was hitting back elbows to the midsection and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he ran into a back elbow and Christian looked at Sheamus as Punk tried to get into the ring but the referee held him back and Cody got into the ring as he stomped on Cody and got back out. Cody made the tag to Jack as Jack was hitting right hands to Kofi and made a tag to Dolph as he stomped on Kofi and grabbed him as he was pointing and Kofi was hitting a couple of back elbows and punched Dolph as Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph applied an armlock and Kofi got to his feet as Jack was arguing with the referee and Dolph took down Kofi.

Dolph dragged Kofi to the corner and held onto his arm as Dolph made a tag to Cody and Cody stomped on Kofi as he tossed him out of the ring and distracted the referee as Jack stomped on him and Cody got out of the ring as he grabbed Kofi and went to whip him into the barricade but Kofi reversed and both men got back into the ring as Cody made the tag to Christian. Christian stopped Kofi from making a tag and Christian landed a clothesline as he knocked Sheamus off the ring apron and Sheamus got into the ring but the referee held him back as Dolph got into the ring and stomped on him and flew out of the ring and Christian made the tag to Jack as he held onto Kofi and Jack landed an elbow drop as he dragged Kofi and made the tag to Dolph.

Jack held onto Kofi's leg as Dolph stomped on him and Dolph looked at Mason as he went for a leaping elbow drop but Kofi moved out of the way and Kofi tried to leap over Dolph's shoulder to make a tag but Dolph rammed Kofi into the corner and made the tag to David and Dolph held on as David punched him in the midsection and grabbed him as he landed a scoop slam and an elbow drop for a two count. David made the tag back to Dolph and held onto Kofi as Dolph punched Kofi in the midsection and grabbed Kofi as he landed a right hand and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and he & Dolph collided into each other in mid-air and both men were down as they made the tag to Evan and Jack.

Evan ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a head scissors takedown and was kicking Jack as he missed another one as he landed a flying back kick and climbed the top turnbuckle and Christian interfered as Evan landed a back elbow and Jack tossed Evan back into the ring as Evan landed on his feet and landed a high knee to the face. Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne for the cover but Vickie was able to put Jack's leg on the rope. Vickie acted like she didn't do anything as Jasmine pushed her and then the referee sent Vickie to the back as Vickie was screaming and JazzShay & Nicole got in Vickie's face as they shoving her and Vickie continued screaming as she walked away and there was another standoff as the referee was restoring order and Vickie was still screaming as she walked to the back.

Jack attacked Evan from behind as he landed a back suplex and made the tag to Dolph and Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph applied a headlock as Evan got to his feet and tried to make a tag and Dolph landed a back elbow as he dragged Evan and made a tag to Christian as Dolph held on and Christian stomped on Evan and grabbed him as he slapped him in the face and got Evan on the middle rope as he stepped on him holding onto the top rope. Christian leaped out of the ring as he slapped Evan in the face and got back in the ring as he covered for a two count and Christian applied an inverted headlock and got to his feet as Alberto made a tag and punched Evan as he whipped him to the ropes and Alberto landed a tilt-a-whirl back-breaker for a two count.

Alberto punched away at Evan and was talking trash before slapping Evan in the back of the head and whipped Evan to the corner as Alberto ran into a boot to the face and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a Tornado DDT and both men were down and they were crawling trying to make a tag and Evan made the tag to John. John ducked a clothesline from Alberto as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and then ducked a clothesline as he landed a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John went for the Attitude Adjustment but Alberto escaped and landed an arm breaker.

John rolled to the corner as Alberto kicked John in the head and made the tag to Jack as Jack was stomping on John and Jack made the tag to Cody as Cody was stomping on John and distracted the referee as Dolph was stomping on John and the referee was busy with Sheamus and Cody made the tag to Christian and held on as Christian punched John in the midsection and Cody clubbed John in the head. Christian twisted John's arm as he was slamming it down. Christian stomped on John before kicking him and stood on him while holding onto the top rope and Christian made the tag to Alberto and Alberto was kicking John as he covered for a two count and Alberto applied a headlock before landing a head butt and kicked John in the midsection before making the tag to Jack.

Alberto was kicking Jack as Jack was hitting right hands and John was stumbling to the corner and Jack continued to punch John as he pounded his chest and whipped John hard into the corner and Jack landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and Jack got John in the corner as he hit a right hand and whipped hard to the opposite corner. Jack went for another corner slingshot splash but John rolled out of the way and both men were down as they made the tag to Sheamus and Dolph as Sheamus landed a couple of back elbows before landing a scoop slam and Sheamus pounded his chest as he tossed Dolph to the corner and landed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a high knee lift.

Sheamus climbed the top turnbuckle as Christian grabbed his leg but Sheamus kicked him off as Cody distracted the referee and Alberto pushed him off as Dolph bounced off the ropes and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a one count and Christian got into the ring as he landed the Spear and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smash. Cody came into the ring as Evan rolled out of the ring but got back in as Cody landed the Cross Rhodes on Evan as Mason pressed Cody over his head but Jack shoved Mason as he and Cody clotheslined him over the top rope and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody to both men as Alberto landed a German suplex on Kofi.

Then Punk got into the ring as he landed the GTS on Alberto and David got into the ring as he landed a neckbreaker as John got into the ring and landed the Attitude Adjustment and then Dolph got into the ring as he landed the Zig Zag and then Sheamus landed the Brogue Kick on Dolph for the win.

Mason, John, Kofi, Punk, Evan, JazzShay and Nicole got into the ring as Mason and Evan raised Sheamus' arms in the air and pointed at him. Then everyone hugged each other as they raised each other's arms in the air and Sheamus lifted JazzShay in his arms as the celebration continued.

A few minutes later, the entire WWE roster came out from the curtain as they gathered around the ring because after the chaos that went down at Hell in a Cell, John Laurinaitis had a confrontation with Triple H advising the him to invite all the superstars and Divas to the ring for a vote of confidence in his leadership abilities and Triple H agreed.

Then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand as he looked around at the WWE roster.

"Alright, so we're out here to get a vote of confidence," Triple H said, "which means all of you are going to get the opportunity to tell me what you think of the job I'm doing running Monday Night RAW. Before we do, I'd like to say a couple of things. First of all, this job, as I've said before was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It's not a job that I asked to have, it's a job I was given. Now that being said, Miz and Truth want to say I'm a hypocrite. They want to say that I'm mad at them for doing things that I would've done. And they wanna say they're sorry for lawyer-ing up and having to get a lawyer. What they should be doing is saying they're sorry to all of you for being a bunch of babies. I'm not upset with them for what they did, I'm upset with them for their inability to accept the punishment. If you're willing to do the crime, be willing to do the time, gentlemen. Now I will admit, I am a bit old school. I like watching people beat the hell out of each other. I enjoy confrontation, I enjoy the battles, I enjoy the chaos that is Monday Night RAW and that is the WWE. And I would bet my life on the fact that the WWE Universe enjoys that also. And at the end of the day, guys...girls...isn't that really who we work for? All of them? At the end of the day, isn't it the WWE Universe that really truly signs all of our paychecks?"

"Excuse me," Wade Barrett said.

"See, no, no, no, no, hold on. You see, when it comes to running Monday Night RAW, what goes on this show each and every week, it's my responsibility to make sure it's the best show it can possibly be for all of them. I don't work for you, I don't work for you, I don't work for any of you. Every Monday night, I work my ass off for all of them. Now with that being said, I'm curious to hear your opinions. So what do you think, guys?"

"Well as it happens, I have been selected by my colleagues standing around the ring to say a few words with regards to some legitimate grievances that we have had of late. Now Triple H, we believe that you have created a very, very unsafe working environment for us. Now I speak for everybody around the ring when I say, that the reason we came to WWE.….." Then the crowd chanted "You suck" ".…..the reason we came to WWE is because we're all competitors. We're professionals, we like to adhere to certain rules and regulations and that certainly doesn't include being attacked by outside individuals in places such as the parking lot. We shouldn't be subjected to that and we shouldn't be subjected to an unsafe working environment purely because you're incapable of controlling your talent. You're really not capable of doing this job. I mean, let's face it, you just admitted it yourself. You enjoy chaos, you enjoy confrontation, you enjoy watching people beat the hell out of each other. You even seem to enjoy placing your hands on your own talent. Well, let's face it Triple H, the reason for all this chaos lately is you. You're completely out of control."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Wade Barrett. You remember Wade Barrett, the man that a year and a half ago led the Nexus to come out here and destroy half this roster and try to take down the set and ruin Monday Night RAW to shut this company down. That's Wade Barrett. So I guess what you're saying, Barrett, is the only reason you have a problem with all this chaos, is because you're not the one causing it, right? Anybody else got an opinion?"

"Well, Triple H, I've known you for 16 years," referee Mike Chioda said. "I mean, as a WWE official, and I like to think of you as a friend, all these years of an official, I've never seen this much abuse that the referees have taken by the hands of WWE Superstars. We're supposed to be unbiased officials, we're not superstars. I mean, how are we supposed to get any respect from these superstars and doing our job?"

"Mike, I hear what you're saying. You guys were attacked, I fired the two guys that attacked you. What more do you want me to do?"

"Yeah, but those guys got into the building last night. They totally caused chaos, havoc; I mean, you didn't do anything to Ricardo Rodriguez that clobbered the hell out of Chad Patten, not to mention with these guys, Scott Armstrong and I. I mean, in 23 years of my career, I'm afraid to come to work."

"Hunter…" Beth Phoenix said.

"I can understand where you're coming from with this," Triple H said. "I can, but…"

"Hunter, come on. We're.…..we're girls. And on behalf of all the WWE Divas, I have to say that the bedlem around Monday Night RAW recently has led us all to fear that something might accidentally happen. Or maybe something even intentional."

"Beth, with all due respect to all of the Divas and I can understand where Mike Chioda is coming from, but can you please honestly just tell me one thing that's happened to any of the Divas since I've been in charge? Just name one please, one."

"Hey, Hunter, I'm just saying it could happen."

"It...could?"

"Yes."

"Triple H." Jerry "the King" Lawler said as he got into the ring, "I'm not speaking for anybody except myself right now. I've heard everything that's been said tonight. Quite frankly, I agree with some of it, some of it I totally disagree with. One thing that I agree with is, I think this show is spiraling out of control. I know that RAW has always been a volutable place, but they've got a point when they say it is becoming a hostile or hazardous working environment. Now wait a minute, the part that I totally disagree with is I don't think it's your fault. I think it's exactly what C.M. Punk said it is. I think there's somebody behind the scenes pulling the strings trying to sabotage your job as C.O.O. Only problem with that is everybody around this ring including myself are paying the price for it. Now you got to realize that somebody doesn't want you running this company. And as long as you are running this company, I'm afraid that things are only gonna get worse. So like it or not, you're in charge and you're the reason that all this is happening."

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright," Christian said. "So let's have a vote of confidence then. Not tomorrow, not next week, right now. So, on behalf of me and all of my colleagues, we vote no confidence."

"I'm sorry, Triple H, no confidence," Mike said.

"Hunter, I'm sorry, no confidence." Beth said.

"Hunter, I don't know if you hear what they're saying," Jerry said, "but I'm saying no confidence, too. And I've always heard that actions speak louder than words. I don't know what anybody else is doing, but right now I'm reluctantly walking out."

Then Jerry got out of the ring and walked away followed by Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Christian and Alberto Del Rio. Then the Divas walked away next followed by more RAW superstars, the referees and the rest of the Smackdown superstars. That left Evan, Kofi, John, Alex, Madison, Skye, Jasmine, Shayna, Zack Ryder, Percy Watson and Santino Marella who were reluctant to leave. Then Michael Cole got up from the announcers' table and left and the rest of the group followed before Booker T walked away along with Justin Roberts and even the cameramen ringside.

Then Triple H looked at Jim Ross, who was still sitting at the announcers' table and then Jim slowly took off his headset and stood up as he shook his head and walked away.

Triple H was all alone in the ring as the fans cheered and then John Laurinaitis came out from the locker room as Triple H turned to him and John shook his head and walked to the back.

Several minutes later, the Angelic Coalition went back to their locker room.

"So," Jasmine said, "you think we did the right thing by walking out or is Jerry 'the King' Lawler right that there's somebody behind the scenes pulling the strings trying to sabotage Triple H's job as C.O.O.?"

"I believe that walking out was the right thing to do," Christina said, "because if Triple H was smart, he would find out right now who is really pulling the strings."

"Of course, that would be John Lauranitis," Skye said. "But you know what? If John was pulling the strings, don't you think Triple H would have him investigated?"

"Jerry did say somebody and Triple H hasn't flinched," Shayna said. "We all know that Triple H could not have been the one that brought the Miz and R-Truth to the arena, but they were fired two weeks ago."

"Wait a minute. Do you think him and John Lauranitis have planned this to cover up Punk's suspicions of those two pulling the strings? Because two weeks is a long time to plan an attack."

"She's right," Madison said. "We're back to square one, you guys. Punk was suspicious of those two ever since Summerslam and John Lauranitis & Triple H had to figure out a way to keep Punk from being suspicious. It's either that or John Lauranitis is really pulling the strings."

"Wait a minute," Valerie said. "Triple H said that the Staples Center in Los Angeles had security footage from the hallway outside where his office is and it showed Kevin Nash going into his office at the exact time Kevin Nash received a text from Triple H telling him to stick the winner at Summerslam. Is that another lie to cover up one of Punk's suspicions or is Triple H telling the truth?"

"Maybe," Destiny said. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's like Jerry said, Triple H is running RAW and everybody is paying the price for it. "

"Wait a minute, everybody walked out on Triple H running RAW, but not him as C.O.O. Guys, I think this mystery is starting to become strange because we don't know what the truth really is."

"Well, if that's the case," Skye said, "we'll just see how the next couple of weeks go."


	244. Double Dare

**Chapter 244: Double Dare**

Smackdown was in Biloxi, Mississippi and Air Boom was facing Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as she was looking at the video from last night when the Miz and R-Truth made an apology for their actions at Hell in a Cell.

_"WWE Universe," R-Truth said, "we want to send you a little something; but not as the Miz or R-Truth, as Mike and Ronnie."_

_"We wanted tell you guys that we're sorry that it all had to come to this," the Miz said, "that we had to get lawyers involved in all of this and also, what we wanted our jobs back, that's it."_

_"That's all we wanted, was our jobs back. Triple H will not give us the time of day. We tried to explain to him but we had to make a statement. How many times has Triple H made a statement?"_

_"What we did at Hell in a Cell was making a statement. We did exactly what Triple H would've done if he was put in our position. We made a statement that was seen worldwide. As soon as we made that statement, we saw that the officers were gonna be involved. We surrendered, we put our hands behind our backs, we got cuffed. As we were getting walked out, what happens?"_

_"We got attacked defensively, me and Miz both, with our hands behind our backs. We got attacked...assaulted by the C.O.O. Now is that a way for a leader to run a company? I don't think so, but neither one of us got the power to do anything about it."_

_"But we do have powerful attorneys and our attorneys have advised, we took their advice to file a wrongful termination suit against the WWE and Triple H. And we have pressed charges, we have pressed assault charges on Triple H for brutally attacking us while we were defenseless. So the bottom line is, we just wanted to say that we are sorry to the WWE Universe. We are sorry that the C.O.O. is a sorry excuse for a leader and that's basically it. Thank you."_

_"Thank you."_

Then Jasmine turned off the video and shook her head.

"Bullshit," Jasmine said. "Sheer bullshit."

Then Shayna walked inside.

"Hey, girl," Shayna said.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Guess what? I got a CD and it contains Air Boom's new entrance theme that they're gonna play tonight."

"Ooh, give it here. I'll play on my computer."

"Okay."

Then Shayna handed Jasmine the CD as Jasmine put it in the CD-ROM drive and played it. Then the song came on and Jasmine & Shayna were bopping their heads as they were impressed.

"So what do you think?" Shayna said.

"This definitely fits Air Boom," Jasmine said. "I am so loving this song."

"Me, too."

"Any news from last night, the aftermath of the walkout?"

"Well, what I heard is that the WWE Superstars have agreed to participate in WWE live events this coming weekend as long as Triple H is not in the building. Now, Triple H has agreed to these terms and all shows will continue as scheduled."

"Well, that's fair; but there's another thing I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

"With our deal with HBO and our concert special coming up, do you think Triple H will make Scene 42 turn down the deal?"

"If he wanted us to drop our deal with HBO for the concert special, he would've done it now. What happened at Hell in a Cell has nothing to do with our concert special and it will go on as planned. We just have to deal with what could happen on Monday night because we still don't know if Triple H or John Lauranitis are the ones pulling the strings to get to C.M. Punk."

"Yeah." Then Jasmine sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "I just hope things don't really get out of control or we're gonna be put in a really tough situation."

"Yeah, me too."

A little later, Smackdown was on and Air Boom was going to be in an interview with Matt Striker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the WWE Tag Team Champions, Air Boom," Matt said as Air Boom and JazzShay came forward.

JazzShay were wearing dark denim strapless corset tops and jeans, black leather crop vests and headbands.

"Big match tonight against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger," Matt said, "but why did Air Boom specifically participate in the walk out this past Monday night on RAW?"

"Why did we walk out?" Evan said. "Matt, we did what we did and it had nothing to do with the Miz or R-Truth; it just feels like it's a culmination of everything that's been going on RAW."

"Yeah, and look, we feel really bad about this entire situation," Kofi said, "we really do. And it's probably not even Triple H's fault; but the fact of the matter is that until he steps down, things are gonna remain in this state of chaos; and as long as they do, you won't see Air Boom on RAW. But you will see us every week on Smackdown."

"Count on that," Jasmine said.

Then Air Boom and JazzShay walked away.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Air Boom versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Air Boom's new entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as Kofi & Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then all four jumped in the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. Then suddenly, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger ran out from the curtain as they attacked Evan and Kofi from behind and were beating them up as Jasmine jumped on Dolph's back and Shayna jumped on Jack's back as the girls were raking their eyes and choking them.

Vickie was able to pull Jasmine off of Dolph as Jasmine shoved Vickie hard on the ground before she immediately kicked Dolph in the head. Jack was able to get Shayna off of him as he flipped her to the ground and Jack was shocked as he did that and Shayna was wincing in pain as Jasmine landed a bicycle kick sending Jack to the ringpost.

Jasmine checked on Shayna as a couple of referees came out to check on Evan and Kofi as Kofi got up and checked on Shayna. More referees came out as they were able to restrain Jack and Dolph as the two got into the ring and Kofi got furious for what Jack did to Shayna as he got into the ring but the referee was holding him back.

Evan and Shayna were being checked on by medics on the outside as a couple more sent Vickie to the back and the referee called for the bell as Kofi was immediately hitting and kicking Jack sending him into the corner until the referee pulled him away as he grabbed Jack by his legs but Jack kicked him off and made the tag to Dolph. Kofi landed a clothesline and kicked Dolph in the midsection before landing a knee to the face and before hitting him and the referee pulled him away again as Kofi ran into a boot the face and Dolph grabbed him as Jack made a tag and Dolph held on as Jack punched him in the midsection and hit a double axe handle as Dolph hit a right hand as Jack grabbed Kofi and landed a scoop slam.

Jack looked down at Kofi as Kofi kicked Jack in the head and punched him in the midsection as Jack took Kofi down by his hair and made the tag to Dolph and Dolph landed a back suplex and stomped on Kofi before he grabbed him and hit a right hand and grabbed Kofi as he went for another back suplex but Kofi escaped and bounced off the ropes as he and Dolph collided with a double clothesline and both men were down. Evan popped up onto the ring apron out of nowhere and made the tag and blocked a right hand from Dolph as he kicked him in the chest and landed a high knee before landing a spinning heel kick and Jack got into the ring as Evan landed a dropkick and Evan clutched the back of his head as Dolph grabbed him and landed a neckbreaker and made the tag to Jack as Jack grabbed Evan and landed the gut wrench power bomb for the win.

Kofi was about to get into the ring but Dolph knocked him off the ring apron and stomped on him before the referee raised his and Jack's arms in the air. Dolph was talking trash as Jack did his victory lap as Jasmine helped Shayna to her feet. Then Jack and Dolph got out of the ring as JazzShay looked at them and got into the ring to check on Kofi and Evan.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Beth Phoenix versus Alicia Fox.

Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her. The two Divas walked down the ramp as they went around the ring and got on the ring apron as they looked at each other and got into the ring. Then Alicia Fox's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain and Alicia walked down the ramp and got in the ring before leaning on the middle rope and the referee called for the bell.

Beth immediately kicked Alicia in the midsection and clubbed her in the back as she whipped Alicia into the corner and ran into both feet as Alicia did a split on the top rope and went to roll Beth up but Beth held onto the ropes and stomped on Alicia before she grabbed her and landed the Glam Slam for the win.

As the referee raised Beth's arm in the air, Natalya stepped on Alicia as Beth asked for a microphone and said,

"It's time for some tears."

Then Natalya locked Alicia in a leg-hold as Alicia screamed in agony.

"Come on, Foxy," Beth said, "I want you to cry for me." Alicia continued to scream in agony onto the microphone. "Oh, that's just not good enough. I want you to scream for me. I can't hear from you from up there, Foxy. Scream, louder. There you go, that's what I wanna hear."

Dream's Secret and Christina ran out from the curtain and Beth and Natalya bailed from the ring and Christina checked on Alicia and Destiny asked for a microphone.

"Okay, you just love to hear the Divas cry, huh?" Destiny said. "I'm shocked no one heard you cry, Beth Phoenix, when Kelly Kelly was pummeling you. You want a piece of me so bad? Is that what's gonna make me defend the Divas' Championship against you? No way. How about this Monday on RAW and see how tough you really are?"

Then Beth was talking trash to Destiny as she pointed at her and Destiny held up her title belt as she dared Beth to come into the ring as Beth and Natalya backed up the ramp.

Later after Smackdown was over, Jasmine was in her and Evan's hotel lying on the bed as Evan came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Jazz," Evan said, "something wrong?"

"Yeah, a lot of things," Jasmine said as she sat up a little. "Tonight was really crazy and I'm glad you didn't suffer any injuries. I mean, with the walkout that happened on Monday night and everything else, I'm fearful that things may go wrong like last year with the Nexus."

"Look, Jazz, that was last year, okay? I don't anything like that will happened this coming Monday night."

"That's the thing. What if nobody shows up on RAW? What if this is what John Lauranitis wanted because of Triple H bringing back C.M. Punk? He wants to take over RAW so he can get to Punk and I don't know whether side with Punk or not, especially after putting you on the shelf for four months."

"Speaking of Punk, did you notice that he, John Cena, Randy Orton or Sheamus, for that matter, didn't show up for the vote of confidence against Triple H. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Look, that's their decision, okay? I'm not worried about them.

Then Jasmine sighed as she laid back on the bed and Evan followed as he pulled Jasmine in his arms and rubbed her back.

"We will get through this, okay?" Evan said. "We will get through it."


	245. Occupying RAW

**Chapter 245: Occupying RAW**

RAW was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and at the arena, the announce table was empty and the locker rooms were empty as well.

The entire WWE roster that walked out last Monday refused to go back in the building and work as long as Triple H was taking over duties on RAW. They all got together and agreed on a Solidarity Rally in the back parking lot protesting Triple H still being in charge since he refused to step down as C.O.O.

The Angelic Coalition gathered in their own special spot with a tent and lawn chairs as Christina was grilling burgers and chicken with condiments on a table next to the grill.

"I'd never thought that we would be doing this," Skye said. "To tell you the truth, it's actually nice out here, for once."

"I wouldn't count on it," Valerie said. "I mean, some people who didn't participate in the walkout might walk by and a fight might happen."

"Come on now," Destiny said. "We've already had enough chaos last week. I really think nobody wants to endear more tonight."

Just then, Sheamus was walking by the Solidarity Rally with a smirk on his face, but not before Jinder Mahal got in his face and the two exchanged words before Sheamus landed a right sending Jinder to the ground. Then Sheamus walked away as everyone else jeered at him.

"Well, I guess we now know who didn't participate in the walkout last Monday," Madison said.

As everyone was still gathering outside and RAW was starting, Triple H walked out of his office and looked around at the emptiness as he shook his head with a smile before going through the entrance to the arena and then his entrance theme played.

"I showed up, apparently all of you showed up," Triple H said. "You know, I stood in this ring a week ago bewildered, saw something I would've never thought I would ever see. 55.…..some superstars, a few camera guys, some techs, all of the referees, all of the announcers...and they all walked out. Never thought I'd see it but they walked out of Monday Night RAW. Thing is, they didn't walk out on me, they walked out on all of you. And those superstars now stand outside in the parking lot holding some kind of solidarity rally. Apparently, the WWE and RAW has gotten too tough for them. And it's hard here and they just can't do it anymore. So they're all standing outside and from what I understand, they all have their gear. They all have their wrestling gear but not one of them is gonna step in this building to perform for you unless I step down. If I am no longer running Monday Night RAW, then they will all come back. So what should I do? Should I walk away? Should I quit? I don't know. Maybe I should, maybe I should just go, you know? But here's the problem I have with that, you know, because I've just never been a quitter, you know? It's just not in me, I can't do it. I just.…..I will not quit, you know? And I will not be intimidated. I will not be coerced! I will not be blackmailed and I will not quit! So what that means is all you guys in the parking lot, you can pucker up real nice and kiss me where my cheeks meet. Because this is the way it goes.….." Then Triple H took off his jacket. ".…..I don't care if I got to take off this suit, strip down to my tighty whities, get a broomstick in this ring, I'll wrestle the broomstick for two hours. Hell, I've wrestled a lot of the guys in that parking lot. The broomstick will give me a better match than most of them. Come hell or high water, I am giving you Monday Night RAW, I am giving you a show tonight!

Then Triple H took his tie off as John Cena's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a brown multi-stripe faux fur crop bolero shrug, black spaghetti tank top, denim jeans and her hair curled.

John and Nicole walked down the ramp into the ring and John had a microphone in his hand.

"There's a reason why I wasn't involved in the group's decision last week on Monday Night Raw," John said. "It's the same reason that I haven't addressed the press or the tens of millions of people on social media who wanna know where I stand on this issue, confidence or no confidence. And there's been a lot of people that said that 55-person walk out in the parking lot will be a lot stronger if one more man was added to that list. And ever since, the second that Hell in a Cell ended and I was brutally attacked to the second I pulled up to the building this morning, each one of those 55 personnel from Superstars to cameramen to audio guys has contacted me personally and asked me to join them. You never even sent me so much as a text message asking me to stay. They want me out in that parking lot because they believe their boss is too focused on himself, doesn't see what's going on around him. They believe their boss is egomaniacal, self-centered and power hungry. Those are good points, those are good points. But a lot of those gentlemen and ladies sitting out in that parking lot, you're their first boss. I've been here for a while, so I ran down a list of my bosses. I worked for Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff, those are two of the most humble guys on the planet. I've worked for Vickie Guerrero, I've worked for 56 celebrity general managers ranging from Shaquille O'Neal to Al Sharpton. I've been told what to do by an anonymous computer who's the General Manager of RAW. And I managed to even make it through the Mike Adamle era, now _that_ was an unsafe work workplace. You know, you were there. So I'm not out here tonight to tell you you're my best friend, I'm here to tell you you're my boss; I'm staying. And I'm staying because I love RAW, I don't care who's in charge. I am staying because I love the unsafe workplace; it is the chaos that makes us all tune in every week. I am staying because the word loyalty on my sleeve is not a word, it's a principle. And my loyalty does not lie out in a parking lot, it does not lie behind a suit and tie, it lies in your living room and it lies with each and every one of you right here. Whether you love me or hate me, hell or high water, John Cena stays on Monday Night RAW!"

Then John and Nicole shook hands with Triple H as Sheamus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"What's the crack, Hunter?" Sheamus said. "You know, as of two years ago when you're giving a heartfelt speech about your best friend on the stage, I come out and attacked you from behind and hit you in the skull with a lead pipe. So the thing is, I was trying to make a name for myself by taking you out. And if anyone had any right to complain or take legal action, it'd be you. But you didn't do that fella, did ya'? Instead, you recovered, came back like a man and I'm not ashamed to say.…gave me the biggest arse kicking of my entire life. Now as you and me know, today that result would be very different. But the one thing is, fella, I'm not ashamed to say I have a lot of respect for you for doing that. And the last couple of months, I've tried to adhere to the same set of principles that you showed. That's why tonight, I'm not gonna be backstage in some parking lot shenanigans. You see, I didn't travel thousands of miles, leave my family, my friends, everything behind me to come back and sit out there with all of those losers. I came here to be part of Monday Night RAW!"

Then Sheamus shook hands with Triple H as C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I can't help but feel a little bit respo...well, who am I kidding? I feel like I started this whole thing," Punk said, "this is all my fault. I've been at the epicenter of anything controversial, ever since you took over; actually since before that, "I'm sure you remember, John boy."

"I was there," John said.

"You were there. I'm the guy who made walking out look cool. The thing about it is, I think everybody in the parking lot having a picnic right now completely misunderstood what I was trying to do. See, I didn't break my contract, I didn't break my word, my contract expired and I was trying to prove a point to an entire company, not just one man. If anybody has any reason to walk out of the WWE, well, you can probably put me at the top of that list. I mean, my microphone constantly cuts out. Your friend, Kevin Nash, runs through…...well, slowly, briskly runs through the crowd and jumps me and screws me not once, but twice. Somebody here doesn't want me to be the WWE Champion. The thing about it is, this entire industry is based on men solving their problems in between these ropes. This is the company that gives you Hell in the Cell, this is the company that gives you the Elimination Chamber. I don't want to sound like a broken record but unsafe working environment? I thrive on that. Hell, this is professional wrestling, this ain't ballet. If you believe in something, you stand and you fight and you fight on the front line. You don't have a hippie sit in and grill tofu dogs in the parking lot like a bunch of hippies. When I had a problem with you and your authority, I dealt with you personally. And you, you big boy scout, when I had a problem with you being the poster boy of this company, I dealt with you personally. Sheamo, I'm sure, sooner or later, you're gonna step on my toes, I'll deal with you personally. And I know you three smiley good guys look across the ring from me and I'm the last guy you expect to see here and I know I'm the last guy you expect to see in the foxhole with you. But you know what? Here I am. So I got a question: what do we do now?"

"What do we do now?" Triple H said. That's a big question, huh? What do we do now? I say what we do on Monday Night RAW, we shut up and fight. How about this? As long as you guys are in an agreement, Sheamus, you got yourself a match, fella. Tonight, right here, right now, you will go one-on-one with one John Cena. And since I'm the only guy kind of wearing stripes out here, I'll referee. And, foxhole buddy, I've got a whole table over there lined up with headphones and pipe bombs just waiting for you with your name on it. And if you want, you can go over there and say anything you feel like."

"Wait, you want me to do commentary?"

"I want you to do commentary."

"Can I wear your blazer?"

"You can even wear my blazer."

"I'm in!"

Punk went over and grabbed Triple H's blazer as he put that on.

"Uh...one last thing," Triple H said, "when you get down there, I'm gonna need you to do double duty. Not only are you gonna do commentary, if you wouldn't mind, please ring the bell. Double pay."

Punk gets out of the ring and goes over to the bell and the crowd helps him telling Punk to ring the bell twice. He does so once Triple H calls for it and Punk goes over to commentary.

As the match went on, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and strutted down the ramp into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Really, I apologize for breaking up your match," Vince said. "I apologize, I got here as quick as I could. Not upstanding the integrity of the performers, Punk as well, I'd like to have a word with my son-in-law, if you don't mind, Triple H. Gentlemen, can we have the ring? I really would appreciate it. Thank you. Nonetheless, thank you for standing up in what you believe in as well."

Then John and Sheamus got out of the ring and Punk took off Triple H's jacket as he left the announcers' table.

"Thanks, John, Sheamus, Punk," Vince said, "thanks for showing up here tonight, standing up for what you believe in, which is an admirable quality, whether you're right or wrong. Even those on the outside of the arena are standing up in what they believe in. People in the park outside are mostly standing up for what they believe in, and by god, you're standing up for what you believe in. Let me just say that I believe in you. I believe in your management style, I've got to tell you sitting at home watching RAW is a hoot more than ever. I enjoy the Wild West shoot em' up, bang-bang, whatever it is you wanna call it. You're raising hell and I like it. Unfortunately, there are those who don't and among them would be the 50 some individuals on the outside of the arena. They have their sympathizers, apparently none of whom are here in Oklahoma City. Among those sympathizers, I would like to state would be the board of directors. I met with them late this afternoon. And their responsibility is the financial well-being of the WWE, above and beyond anything else, that's what they're responsible for. As a result of that, they're concerned that this walk out, if you would, may get way out of control, spiral out of control, that they don't know where this is going and I don't think any of us really know where it's going. And it could very well be cancellation of live events, pay-per-view, I mean, there could be no Wrestlemania if this thing really got out of control. There could be no Monday Night RAW if this thing really got out of control. So they're concerned that if it does get out of control, the result could be a financial catastrophe. They're not willing to take that chance. Even though it was overruled, I felt it was my duties to come here and personally tell you on behalf of the board of directors, your services of Monday Night RAW are no longer required. Now I know this is not gonna break your heart, I get that; you didn't ask for the job to begin with. And you're not gonna run Monday Night RAW, I'm not gonna run Monday Night RAW, no member of the McMahon family is going to run Monday Night RAW. Even though, they appreciate and obviously, our skills as C.O.O and want to continue with that, the board is looking for a general manager who's independent of all this. Someone who's unbiased, they're looking for a permanent general manager whose ethics and morals are beyond reproach. But until they find that individual, they've named an interim General Manager. I don't like this decision anymore than you're gonna like it. The interim general manager for Monday Night RAW is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinitis."

Then John came out from the curtain and he and Triple H had a staredown.

Then everything gets packed up and put away as everyone began to enter the arena.

"Well, we all saw that coming, did we?" Shayna said.

"You know what?" Jasmine said. "I'm beginning to suspect that Triple H didn't have anything to do with what happened at Night of Champions because John Laurinitis got exactly what he wanted."

"Let the chaos began again," Christina said.

Then the Angelic Coalition along with their guys followed the WWE Superstars and Divas as John Laurinaitis welcomed them back into the arena as John and Skye stopped.

"Welcome back, John," Laurinaitis said.

"You?" John said. "The General Manager of RAW?"

"Technically, John; it's the Interim General Manager of RAW."

"I should have been careful what I wished for. Triple H is a narcissist, but you absolutely suck."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, John; but you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna give you the opportunity right now to head out to that ring for a match. Don't change into anything, go as you are and I'll pick your opponent."

"Alright."

Then John and Skye walked away.

"I cannot believe this," Skye said. "No sooner we come into the arena, John Laurinaitis has to put you in a match already. You know what? He has to be the one who's pulling the strings because of C.M. Punk."

"You think?" John said.

"Of course. Who else would have the means to be put in this position?"

Then after Jim Ross, Michael Cole and Jerry "the King" Lawler took their places at the announcers' table, it was time for the match which was John versus Christian, who was hand-picked by John Laurinaitis.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was still wearing her pink suede faux fur jacket, pink tank top and denim jeans.

The two walked down the ramp as John took off his sunglasses and gave them to one of the fans and Skye high-fived the young lady as she and John got into the ring. Then Christian's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes following him.

The four walked down the ramp and Christian got into the ring as Jack, Dolph and Cody surrounded the ring and Christian & John took off their jackets as Skye left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Christian and John circled around the ring as Christian kicked John in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands as Christian whipped John to the ropes and John landed a forearm and grabbed Christian by his legs as he stomped on him and bounced off the ropes and went for the knee to the face but Christian was grabbing John. John then was punching away at Christian as he went to take Christian's shirt off and punched him as Christian landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed John in the back as he took off his shirt and John went to toss Christian out of the ring but Christian landed on the ring apron and landed a right hand.

Then Christian climbed the top turnbuckle as John landed a couple of right hands and a back body drop and John went for the Starship Pain but Christian moved out of the way as John landed on his feet and Dolph got on the ring apron as he distracted John along with Jack and Christian landed the spear for the win.

Then the referee raised Christian's arm in the air as Dolph, Jack and Cody got into the ring and stalked John as Dolph landed the Zig-Zag on John, Cody followed with the Cross Rhodes and Jack landed the gutwrench powerbomb. Then all four men stood over John standing tall as Skye shook her head knowing that this night wouldn't be a good night.

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Air Boom teaming up with Mason Ryan against Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and David Otunga.

Mason Ryan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans before getting into the ring. Then Mason got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles as Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

Jasmine was wearing a red leopard lace-up corset, red plaid pleated miniskirt, black ankle boots and a black Fedora hat covering her curly hair. Shayna was wearing a red sequin vest-styled halter top, denim jeans and her hair curled.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom jumped in the aisle as the pyro went off again and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as they hugged Mason.

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger, David Otunga and Vickie Guerrero following him. The four walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as Dolph and Davis went around the ring and got in as well. Vickie was yelling at Mason as all three men including JazzShay were at it as the referee held them back and JazzShay, Mason, Kofi, David and Jack left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Dolph exchanged words as Dolph went for a right hand but Evan blocked as he landed one of his own and was kicking Dolph as Evan ducked a clothesline and landed a spinning heel kick and was stomping on Dolph as he made the tag to Kofi and the two were stomping on Dolph as the two landed a double baseball slide. Then Kofi dragged Dolph to the middle of the ring as he covered for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and Dolph went to whip Kofi to the ropes but Kofi reversed as Dolph held onto the ropes as he got out of the ring and Kofi distracted the referee as Mason got Dolph over his head and tossed him back in the ring.

Dolph was yelling at Mason as Kofi clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor and made the tag to Evan as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash on Dolph as there was a stand-off and the referee was restoring order as Kofi and Jack got into the ring and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he was kicking Jack in the leg and Jack tossed Kofi into the corner and was hitting a couple of shoulder tackles. Jack whipped Kofi to the corner and Kofi floated over Jack as he landed a dropkick and Kofi grabbed Jack as he made the tag to Mason and got Jack on his shoulder as he rammed him into the corner twice before hanging Jack upside down and kicking him before making the tag to Kofi and he & Evan both landed low dropkicks before Kofi went to whip Jack to the corner both Jack reversed and ran into both feet in the face.

Kofi leaped on the top turnbuckle before Jack pushed him off and Jack made a tag to David as David got off the ring apron and was clubbing Kofi before he got back in the ring and grabbed Kofi as he landed a suplex for a two count and David grabbed Kofi as he made a tag to Dolph and held on as Dolph punched Kofi in the midsection. Then Dolph clubbed Kofi in the head as he was mocking Evan and Kofi as he went for a neck breaker but Kofi got Dolph in a backslide cover for a two count and Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count and made a tag to Jack as Dolph grabbed Kofi by his arm and Jack punched Kofi in the midsection.

Jack got Kofi in a headlock as Kofi tried to make a tag and Jack clubbed Kofi in the back as he knocked Evan off the ring apron and Kofi landed a flapjack as both men were down and made the tag to Mason and Dolph as Mason landed a shoulder tackle and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Mason landed a clothesline. Then Mason whipped Dolph to the corner as he landed a shoulder tackle and bounced off the ropes as he landed a boot to the face for the cover but David broke the count as he stomped on Mason and Kofi got into the ring as he landed a forearm sending David out of the ring and Jack got into the ring as he landed a boot to the face.

Then Evan got into the ring as he went for a double knee smash but Jack held on as he landed a huge power bomb and Mason got into the ring as he clotheslined Jack over the top rope and Dolph kicked Mason in the midsection as he went for a right hand but Mason blocked as he landed a swinging sidewalk slam for the pin and the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as they raised Mason's arms in the air along with the referee and Kofi & Shayna walked over to the side of the ring to check on Evan, who was still feeling the effects of the power bomb from Jack.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Destiny versus Beth Phoenix. Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Valerie following her.

"This is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Valerie Montana, from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a blue snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a pink and white polka dot mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

Destiny raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as Dream's Secret walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as Destiny did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

The two Divas walked down the ramp as they stared at Dream's Secret and Natalya got into the ring as Beth got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air before flipping down on the mat. The two looked at Dream's Secret as Valerie and Natalya got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Destiny exchanged words as Beth kicked Destiny in the midsection and tossed her out of the ring and Beth got out as she was clubbing Destiny in the back and whipped her to the security wall before she went to do it again but Destiny reversed and Beth hit the security wall and then Destiny stomped on Beth and clubbed her in the back and grabbed her by the hair before clubbing her in the back and stomped on her again. Then Destiny hit Beth's head on the apron and Beth did the same thing as before sending her back into the ring and Destiny got Beth on the ropes before bouncing off and kicked her out of the ring and Destiny got out and threw Beth back in the ring and stomped on her before covering for a two count and Destiny was clubbing Beth's head.

Destiny choked Beth before grabbing her and Beth landed a few forearms and Destiny landed a hard right and hit another one as she stomped on her and went for a scoop slam as Beth landed a scoop slam and Beth climbed the top turnbuckle as she went for a flying shoulder tackle but Destiny moved out of the way and ducked a clothesline as she rolled up Beth for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny quickly left the ring as Valerie joined her and laughed at Beth, who was on her knees in shock. Then the referee gave Destiny her Divas' Championship belt and Valerie raised her arm in the air as Natalya and Beth were talking trash and Dream's Secret were making fun of them.

After RAW was over, Skye was at the bar at the hotel putting together notes as to figuring out if John Laurinaitis was named the Interim General Manager to sabotage Triple H and get rid of C.M. Punk himself.

"Triple H was named Chief Operating Officer and re-signed Punk," Skye said to herself, "but he's not the chairman, so Vince McMahon had to be the one to sign him. Then all hell breaks loose at Summerslam and Triple H said that the Staples Center in Los Angeles had security footage from the hallway outside where his office is and it showed Kevin Nash going into his office at the exact time Kevin Nash received a text from Triple H telling him to stick the winner at Summerslam. Maybe it was John Laurinaitis so sent the text from Triple H's phone when Triple H was away from the office. Then when Kevin Nash got fired, John had to talk to him…and that was when Kevin, the Miz and R-Truth all attacked Triple H and Punk. But why would John get those two to do his work? Wait a minute, Punk did accuse John for what happened at Night of Champions; maybe John was trying to cover himself but he didn't do a good job. And then, here comes Hell in a Cell. No, Triple H wasn't involved, it was John Laurinaitis and Vince. I think he's the one calling the shots, too. They both want C.M. Punk gone and everybody is paying for price for it including Jim Ross who got fired tonight. And the Miz and R-Truth returned to the WWE, too. I think Vince re-signed them both, too. I would sue the WWE for what has happened. I gotta let everybody know."

Then Skye quickly left the bar.


	246. Long Island Iced Z to the Rescue

**Chapter 246: Long Island Iced Z to the Rescue**

Smackdown was in Dallas, Texas and Skye, Jasmine and Shayna were in the catering room as Skye was discussing what her suspicions of John Laurinaitis were.

"So I had this all figured out," Skye said. "Ever since Triple H was named Chief Operating Officer and re-signed Punk, all hell breaks loose starting at Summerslam when Kevin Nash attacked Punk. Supposedly, Triple H sent a text to Kevin Nash but Kevin was showing going into his office at the exact time Kevin Nash received a text from Triple H telling him to stick the winner at Summerslam. John Laurinaitis told him to do that; so he sent the text from Triple H's phone when Triple H was away from the office."

"So Triple H was telling the truth about the security footage," Jasmine said. "I mean, nobody would come up with a story like that."

"Then when Kevin Nash got fired, John had to talk to him and that was when Kevin, the Miz and R-Truth all attacked Triple H and Punk. Of course, Triple H fired Kevin and Kevin thought he was doing Triple H a favor, but why would John Laurinaitis get the Miz and R-Truth to do his work?"

"Well, Punk did accuse John for what happened at Night of Champions," Shayna said, "and maybe John got suspicious and was trying to cover himself."

"Exactly, and then comes Hell in a Cell. It was John Laurinaitis had to been the one who lowered the cell for the Miz and R-Truth to get in and attack not just C.M. Punk, but John Cena and Alberto Del Rio. Again, John trying to cover himself."

"And now, last night," Jasmine said. "If John Laurinaitis is the one calling the shots, why would Vince McMahon get him to be the Interim General Manager?

"Because they both want C.M. Punk gone and everybody is paying for price for it. And Vince McMahon had to be one to resign the Miz and R-Truth. This walkout was a mistake and if everyone who participated in the walkout knew what really happened, they would sue the WWE."

"So now what?" Shayna said.

"Well, I don't know whether to help Punk or not because he got everyone into this mess."

"Don't help him," Jasmine said. "In fact, how about we let everyone who participated in the walkout see who John Laurinaitis really is and maybe they'll realize it was mistake because all hell will break loose all over again and C.M. Punk will be the main victim of all this."

"I agree with Jasmine," Shayna said.

"Fine," Skye said. "I still have a lot of anger towards Punk and if John Laurinaitis were to make his life a living hell, I wouldn't care. But John is going at this the wrong way."

Later, Smackdown was on and Air Boom and JazzShay were in Theodore Long's office.

"Air Boom, I wanna let you guys know what a great job you're doing as WWE Tag Team Champions," Theodore said. "Evan, I saw what happened this past Monday on RAW. Your safety is my main priority, so I'm not able to let you compete tonight."

"I appreciate you looking out for us, Teddy," Evan said.

Then Vickie Guerrero walked into Theodore's office mocking Air Boom.

"Please," Vickie said. "Last week, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger beat Air Boom. I'm demanding that Air Boom defends the WWE Tag Team titles against Jack and Dolph tonight."

"Well, Vickie, I'm not gonna do that tonight."

"Woo, woo, woo," Zack Ryder said as he walked into Theodore's office. "Vickie, I heard what you said and as the assistant General Manager, I mean assistant _to_ the General Manager, I think Swagger and Ziggler should face Kofi Kingston and Long Island Iced Z."

"Be careful little woo boy," Vickie said. "Dolph Ziggler is gunning for you."

"Well then," Theodore said. "We'll have ourselves a shoot em' up bang-bang tag team match and good luck to everybody that's involved. Holla."

"Woo-woo."

"Holla-holla."

"Woo-woo-woo."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Vickie said as she walked out of the office.

Then JazzShay laughed as Zack pumped fists with Evan and Kofi.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and Zack Ryder versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! It is my pleasure to introduce to you, the All-American-American….excuse me! The All-American-American Jack Swagger and your United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as Dolph went around the ring and got in as well and Jack was doing a victory lap. Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Evan and JazzShay following them.

JazzShay was wearing black strapless mini dresses with white outline pockets at the front and Jasmine was wearing black boots as Shayna was wearing black ankle boots.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then Kofi and Shayna jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and they, along with Evan and Jasmine, walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Kofi and Shayna got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands along with Shayna and got back down as Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a camera in his hand. Zack walked down the ramp filming with his camera and took off his headband as he gave it to one of the fans and got into the ring. Then Zack slapped hands with Kofi as Kofi gave his title belt to Shayna and Shayna, Kofi and Dolph got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Zack and Jack circled around the ring and locked up as Jack got Zack in a headlock before Zack shoved Jack to the ropes and Jack landed a shoulder block and Jack pounded his chest as he bounced off the ropes and Zack leaped over him and landed a face-plant and Zack grabbed Jack as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and landed a right hand before he went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack twisted Zack's arm and landed a belly-to-belly throw. Jack dragged Zack as he made the tag to Dolph and held on as Dolph kicked Zack and stomped on him before talking trash and Dolph grabbed Zack as he landed a neckbreaker for a two count and Zack tried to make a tag to Kofi as Dolph was taunting Kofi and landed a back elbow to the back and Dolph applied a chinlock with his knee on Zack's back.

Zack got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Zack in the midsection as he whipped him to the ropes and Zack landed a face buster as Zack was crawling and made the tag to Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a clothesline and knocked Jack off the ring apron as Kofi landed chops to the chest and a dropkick. Then Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Jack pulled Dolph out of the ring and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed suicide dive onto both Dolph and Jack.

Kofi tossed Dolph back in the ring and Vickie distracted the referee as Jasmine went after her but Vickie turned her head and tripped off the ring apron as Kofi went for a springboard cross body but Jack yanked him face-first off the ring apron and Dolph got out of the ring and tossed Kofi back in as he covered for a two count. Jack helped up Vickie and was yelling at Jasmine as Dolph applied an armlock and Kofi was getting to his feet as he was hitting a few right hands and Dolph kicked him in the leg and bounced off the ropes as he landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair as he made the tag to Jack.

Dolph held onto Kofi as Jack kicked him and Dolph stomped on Kofi as Jack landed a right hand and was clubbing Kofi in the back before he landed a back suplex for a two count and Jack applied a submission hold as Kofi got to his feet and stomped on Jack's foot before hitting a right hand and was punching Jack as he bounced off the ropes and got Jack's shoulder as he tried to make a tag to Zack. Jack rammed Kofi to the corner and landed a few shoulder tackles and Jack got Kofi on the top turnbuckle and was slapping Kofi as Kofi fought back slapping Jack in the face and landed a Tornado DDT and both men were down and crawling to make a tag to Dolph & Zack and Zack ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines and tossed Dolph to the corner.

Then Zack landed a forearm as he bounced off the ropes and landed a Broski boot for a two count and Zack got frustrated as he grabbed Dolph and Dolph landed a dropkick sending Dolph to the corner and ran into both knees in the face and Zack went for the Rough Ryder but Dolph escaped as he applied the sleeper hold and Zack threw Dolph off and Dolph landed shoulder-first into the ring post. Both men were down as Zack went to make the tag to Kofi but Jack got into the ring and knocked Kofi off the ring apron and the referee restrained Jack as Kofi got back into the ring and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Dolph and pulled Zack onto Dolph for the cover and the win.

Evan, Kofi and JazzShay got into the ring as Evan hugged Zack and everyone raised each other's arms in the air. Evan pointed at Kofi and Zack as Zack hugged Air Boom and Vickie was yelling at Jack as JazzShay were making fun of Vickie.

After Smackdown was over, Jasmine and Shayna were at the hotel restaurant making a video for Zack Ryder's internet show "Z Long Island Story."

Jasmine placed Evan's video camera on the table and she & Shayna were sitting next to each other as they were filming their segment.

"We wanna personally thank Zack Ryder for taking my husband Evan Bourne's place in the tag team match on Smackdown," Jasmine said. "I mean, obviously, Vickie Guerrero has no idea who she's messing with."

"Yeah, and you know what?" Shayna said. "I think her 'clients' need to just realize that Vickie doesn't give a damn about her. She's just using them. I mean, it's true what they about blondes and I do mean Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. You guys are really dumb."

"Yeah, and JazzShay would like to personally endorse Zack Ryder to face Dolph Ziggler for the United States Championship and we all know how Dolph Ziggler won the championship."

"Oh, yeah. So Dolph Ziggler, if you're watching, JazzShay has six words for you."

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it," Jasmine and Shayna said.

Then Jasmine turned off the camera.  
"Oh, my God, that was fun," Jasmine said. "I never thought we would be doing something like this."

"You know, I always thought 'Z Long Island Story' was kind of awkward," Shayna said, "but really it's not."

"Yeah, I think we should do this more often if Zack will let us."

"Yeah. Well, I better turn in and get ready for Mexico trip."

"Me, too."

Then Jasmine grabbed Evan's camera as she and Shayna left the restaurant.


	247. Mexico Heat

**Chapter 247: Mexico Heat**

RAW was in Mexico City, Mexico and John was teaming up with Sheamus and Randy Orton in a six-man tag team match against Mark Henry, Christian and Cody Rhodes.

Skye was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room reading a book as Jasmine walked inside.

"Hey, Jasmine," Skye said, "how do you say, 'John, you're sexy and you know it' in Spanish?"

"_Juan, usted es atractivo y usted lo sabe_," Jasmine said.

"Wow, you took Spanish in high school, too?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I'm lucky Evan knows how to speak Spanish. I gotta tell you, being in Mexico sure brings back memories when I first started wrestling. Lucky that I took Spanish in high school so I can learn about the language and culture. And now, RAW and Smackdown is airing worldwide from Mexico, how exciting is that?"

"More exciting than seeing John Laurinaitis trying to embarrass my boyfriend last week."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, how do you say 'John Laurinaitis, you suck,' in Spanish?"

"_Juan Laurinaitis, usted aspira_."

"Well, if he was smart as he says he is, he wouldn't have a hard time understanding that."

A little later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Sheamus and Randy Orton versus Mark Henry, Christian and Cody Rhodes. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Christian went to lock up as Christian kicked Randy in the midsection and slapped Randy in the face as he bounced off the ropes and Randy leaped over him and Randy landed a clothesline before getting Christian to the corner and climbed the middle turnbuckles as he punched away at Christian and got back down as he landed a European uppercut. Randy grabbed Christian by his arm as he made the tag to Sheamus and Christian pulled away as he immediately made the tag to Cody before Sheamus could get to him and Cody got into the ring as he and Sheamus circled around the ring and locked up.

Cody got Sheamus in a headlock before Sheamus shoved Cody to the ropes and landed a shoulder block and Sheamus grabbed Cody as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and was punching Cody as he was clubbing him in the back and kicking away at him before the referee pulled him away and Sheamus looked at Christian as he whipped Cody to the corner and Cody kicked Sheamus in the midsection. Cody landed a couple of right hands as Sheamus landed one as well and whipped Cody to the ropes and Cody kicked Sheamus in the chest and knocked Randy off the ring apron and ran into a back body drop from Sheamus as Cody made the tag to Mark and the two had a staredown as Randy ran around the ring and attacked Cody with a clothesline and was hitting him with right hands as he was chasing him and caught up with him.

Randy was punching away at Cody as Cody escaped and ran off as Randy was chasing him and Sheamus & Mark were trading blows and Mark kicked Sheamus in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped Sheamus to the corner and ran into a boot to the face and Sheamus landed a clothesline for a two count before making a tag to John. John landed a couple of right hands and Mark landed a headbutt and made the tag to Christian and Christian climbed the top turnbuckle as he went for a cross body but John moved out of the way as he landed a springboard cross body for a two count and John grabbed Christian as Christian went for a right hand but John blocked as he landed one of his own and went to whip Christian to the ropes but Christian reversed as John landed a heel kick for a two count.

John grabbed Christian as Christian went for the Killswitch but John shoved Christian to the ropes and Christian ran into a wheelbarrow belly-to-back face buster for a two count and Mark got into the ring as John was hitting him and Mark shoved John into Christian as Christian landed a knee to the back of the neck and Christian made a tag to Mark. Mark looked down at John as he stomped on him and grabbed him as he landed a head butt and then stepped on John while holding onto the top rope and then was kicking John off as he made a tag to Christian and John was crawling trying to make a tag but Christian grabbed him and landed a right hand and then applied a neck vice.

John was punching Christian in the midsection and went to make a tag to Sheamus but Christian grabbed him by the hair and John landed a pele kick and both men were down as Christian made the tag to Mark and John almost made a tag to Sheamus as Mark clubbed him in the back and applied a bear hug. John was hitting right hands as Mark rammed John to the corner and went for a splash but John landed a back elbow and Mark ran into a boot to the face and John climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Tornado DDT but Mark held on as he got John on the ring apron and yanked Mark throat-first on the top rope and got back in the ring as he landed a dropkick to the leg.

Then John went to make a tag to Sheamus but Christian pulled Sheamus off the ring apron and Sheamus shoved Christian and tossed him over the security barrier as the two brawled into the crowd and Mark went for a splash onto John into the corner but John moved out of the way and landed the Flying Chuck kick. John was hitting and kicking Mark as he bounced off the ropes and Mark lifted John as he landed the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

Skye covered her mouth as the referee gave Mark his World Heavyweight Championship and raised his arm in the air and walked around raising his title belt in the air with a serious look on his face.

Later, Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as Dolph went around the ring and got in as well and Jack was doing a victory lap. Dolph held onto the ropes for Vickie to get in and Vickie asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "Excuse me! Even though I live in El Paso, Texas, I am considered a goddess in Mexico. I am the Angelina Jolie of Mexico City, but without all the adopted brats. And unlike Angelina, I am more than just a pretty face. Because of my incorporable business, John Laurinaitis Has agreed to allow my two business clients Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger to a match against Air Boom for the tag team championships this Sunday at Vengeance.

"Thank you," Dolph said. "I know what an honor it is for all of you to be watching us in the ring right now. I know there is so many out there that wish they could leave Mexico forever and never look back, just like I'm thinking right now, and move on to the greatest country in the world today and how fitting that I am the champion of that country and we all know what I'm talking about, the United States of America. But just like Affliction shirts coming back into style, scars on men, Titus O'Neil, and trying to count every ab on my body before I finish this sentence, you will never make it! But tonight, you get the next best thing, you get a chance to see the All-American-American Jack Swagger and yours truly, the natural, the show stealer, the heel, the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler, in action! Take it, Jack."

"Now if you all please rise," Jack said, "I am going to sing America's National Anthem."

_O! say can you see by the dawn's early light_

Jack stopped on the account of the boos from the crowd.

"You made me lose my place," Jack said, "now I'm going to start over."

Jack was about to sing again when JazzShay's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

JazzShay were wearing a red and green drape lacy halter mini dresses, black lace hand warmers and white roses in their curly hair.

"God, Jack, you claim to be an All-American-American and you can't even sing the National Anthem?" Jasmine said. "God, that's worse than Vickie Guerrero screeching 'Excuse me!' and the glass would break."

"Boy, it's true what they say about blondes," Shayna said, "You guys are really dumb."

"Or as everybody in Mexico would say in Spanish," Jasmine said, "_Usted los muchachos rubios es realmente mudo_. Let's get something straight here: nobody gives a damn about you, especially you, Vickie Guerrero. You are nothing like Angelina Jolie and nobody wants to see your face or worse, your fat ass."

"Now you, Dolph and Jack, are going to face Air Boom this Sunday at Vengeance. Fine, but you two will be beaten again just like Hell in a Cell and you two might as well give up while you have the chance because with Vickie Guerrero in your corner, it's adios amigos."

Then JazzShay smiled as they walked to the back as Dolph and Jack were talking trash.

Later after RAW was over, Skye was outside at the balcony calling a number and after a few rings, someone picked up the call.

"Hey, it's Skye," Skye said. "Listen, I want you to do me a favor, okay? Can you find phone records of John Laurinaitis?…Yeah…Okay, thank you very much. Bye."

Then Skye ended the call as she sighed.

"Alright, John, I know you're up to something," Skye said to herself, "and it has something to do with getting rid of C.M. Punk and making the WWE look stupid. I'm gonna get you and pretty good, all your dirty laundry will be aired in front of the whole world to see."


	248. Mexico Heat, Part Two

**Chapter 248: Mexico Heat, Part Two**

Smackdown was in Mexico City, Mexico and John was facing Mark Henry.

Destiny was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room talking to Jasmine's stepbrother Alex through Skype.

"Hey, Alex," Destiny said.

"Hey, Destiny," Alex said through Skype. "How is Mexico treating my favorite Divas' Champion?"

"Amazing, the girls and I have been exploring and seeing the sights. Also, Scene 42 performed in a crowded mall in Monterrey and it was unbelievable."

"I saw the pictures, it looked like you, my stepsister and the rest had a good time."

"We did."

"Where are you gonna be next after Mexico?"

"Well, we're gonna take a little break after tonight and heading to Texas for a concert, a supershow and Vengeance where I'm gonna be defending my title against Eve Torres."

"I'll be watching and I'm gonna be in New York next month for the HBO concert special."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great! I know Jasmine will be happy to see you, too."

"I can't wait. Well, I better get back to work; so I'll call you later?"

"Sure. Have a nice day."

"You, too."

Then Destiny signed off as she closed her laptop computer with a smile.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was John versus Mark Henry.

Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Mark walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he raised his World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air. Then John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red scoop neck stripe zipper mini dress and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp as John took off his coat & sunglasses and got into the ring as Skye stayed outside and the referee called for the bell.

John kicked Mark in the midsection and was hitting forearms and punching Mark as Mark shoved him John hard, John fell over the top rope to the floor and Skye covered her mouth as Mark got out of the ring and shouted at John as he grabbed him by his hair and pushed John's head into the ring post and held it there. Then Mark tossed John back in the ring and held him up against the middle ropes and sent John throat-first over the ring apron and got back in the ring as he stomped on John and landed a head butt and then applied a neck vice and John landed a back elbow and punched Mark in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as Mark landed a hard back elbow.

John was stumbling as Mark got him in the corner and Mark backed away as he went for a splash but ran into a boot to the head and John leaped on the top turnbuckle as Mark went after him and John jumped on Mark's back as landed the Flying Chuck and bounced off the ropes as he landed a running knee to the head. Then John landed the for Starship Pain for a two count and Mark stumbled to the corner as John landed a splash and then bounced off the ropes as he went to slide under Mark's legs but Mark stopped him as he stomped on John and grabbed him as he lifted him up and landed the World's Strongest Slam for the win.

Skye covered her mouth as the referee gave Mark his World Heavyweight Championship and raised his arm in the air and walked around raising his title belt in the air with a serious look on his face.

Later, Natalya and Beth Phoenix were in the middle of the ring.

"You know, some people say that Natalya and myself are jealous of the so-called Barbie doll Divas," Beth said. "I mean, sure they may grace the pages of Maxim magazine, they walk the red carpets of Hollywood, but we re not jealous."

"Not jealous," Natalya said, "not jealous at all."

"We are not jealous and we're not angry at any of them, we're angry at all of you. You see, that's what all of you wanna see. And not only we are prettier than the other Divas, but we also dominate them in the ring."

Then the video screen showed clips of Natalya stretching Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox with her new submission move called Pinup Strong.

"You know what?" Natalya said. "Every teardrop that hits the ground, that is a direct message to all of the Divas. Pain is beauty and I'm gonna be honest with you, Beth, there is nothing more beautiful than watching Barbie dolls beg for mercy."

"You know, Nattie," Beth said, "I gotta agree with you on that and I hope Eve and Destiny are paying very close attention that because this next message is directly for them: at Vengeance, it's your turn to cry and we are gonna make you scream just like all the rest because we started this and on Sunday, we're gonna finish it."

Then Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Eve walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in her head.

"Beth, Natalya, I think everyone knows the real reason why you started all this," Eve said. "You see, you made this all about looks; well, I used to think that you two were beautiful women until the past few months, you proven just how ugly you are on the inside. And there is one thing that I need to clarify, I am not a Barbie doll and there is nothing you can do to break me."

"Did she just say she's not a Barbie doll?" Beth said.

"Yeah, she said she's not a Barbie doll, Beth," Natalya said.

"You know what? I think thinking of Vengeance, I think that kind of makes you wanna…maybe cry. Does that look like she's welling up, Nattie, because I see, yeah, definitely a tear. Eve, go ahead, cry, let it out. Cry, cry for all these people…."

Then Eve shoved her down and Beth tried to cover herself as Eve left the ring and Beth seemed taken aback by the push that knocked her down. Then Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Destiny was wearing a turquoise sexy striped grommet lace-up mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

Destiny raised her Divas' Championship belt in the air as Dream's Secret walked down the ramp with a microphone in her hand as she stood next to Eve.

"So now you're angry at the WWE Universe," Destiny said. "You think that's what all of these wanna see, the so-called Barbie doll Divas. You're wrong again. You may be pretty and dominating, but you're also a couple of liars and crybabies. At Vengeance, if you think that you're gonna make me and Eve cry, it's not gonna happen because me and my girls, the Angelic Coalition, are gonna make you cry until you're numb and blue."

Then Destiny smiled as Beth and Natalya were talking trash and Eve & Destiny backed up laughing and smiling.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was in the lobby at the hotel as she was on the phone.

"You got them? You got the phone records?" Skye said. "That's good, that's real good…Okay, I want you to fax them to me once you get everything to the end…Okay, thanks."

Then Skye ended the call and walked away unaware that John was at the bar.

He was sitting there for a while as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a three-stone diamond engagement ring.

He had planned on proposing to Skye but there was something he had to reveal to her first.


	249. Vengeance 2

**Chapter 249: Vengeance 2**

Vengeance was in San Antonio, Texas and John was walking down the hallway as he approached the Angelic Coalition's locker room. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Skye answered it.

"John, hey," Skye said. "What's up?"

"Listen, um, I need to talk to you about something," John said.

"Okay."

Then John walked inside the locker room and Skye closed the door as she sat next to John on the couch.

"So what is it?" Skye said.

"Well, I guess there's no easy way to say this," John said as he sighed. "You know that my contract with the WWE ends next month, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"You're not sure about signing a new contract and are thinking about leaving the WWE."

"No, no. I mean, with everything that is going on, I might need to take a break for a while, you know, to recharge my batteries and think about things. But I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Then Skye kissed John. "I totally understand what you're going through and…I guess we're both on the same boat. I'm not mad at you, I couldn't be mad at you. I just wish things would be better here, but it's not."

"Yeah."

Then Skye snuggled in John's arms as John kissed Skye on the forehead.

"Don't worry," John said. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Skye said.

Then Vengeance was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the WWE Tag Team Championship match which was Air Boom versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! I said excuse me! Excuse me! It is with great excitement to introduce to you your next new WWE Tag Team Champions, the All-American-American Jack Swagger."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and kissed Vickie's hand as he got down and was doing push-ups. Jack got back up and Jack got into the ring as he was doing a victory lap.

"Excuse me," Vickie said. "your United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and two walked down the aisle and Dolph went around the ring and got in. Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as JazzShay's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with microphones in their hands.

JazzShay were wearing black neck-tie off-the shoulder mini dresses and black boots and Jasmine was wearing a black Fedora hat.

"It is with great pleasure to introduce to you your WWE Tag Team Champions," Jasmine said, "my husband Evan 'Air' Bourne…."

"And my husband Kofi Kingston," Shayna said.

"Better known as Air Boom," JazzShay said.

Then Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom and JazzShay jumped in the aisle as the pyro went off again and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as JazzShay posed on the top rope and Air Boom gave their title belts to the referee as he raised them in the air and Evan, JazzShay and Jack left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring and Kofi immediately went behind Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph landed a back elbow as he twisted Kofi's arm and took him down as he went to apply a headlock but Kofi countered as he went behind Dolph and Dolph reversed as he got a headlock takedown into a hold and Kofi got to his feet. Kofi hit Dolph and shoved him to the ropes as Dolph landed a shoulder block and Dolph bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him and landed a big spinning elbow and Dolph rolled to the corner as Kofi charged with a huge monkey flip for a two count and Kofi grabbed Dolph as he made the tag to Evan and the two whipped Dolph to the ropes and both leaped over Dolph as Evan landed a dropkick for a two count.

Evan kicked Dolph and Dolph kicked Evan in the leg as he made a tag to Jack and Evan ducked a clothesline as he rolled up Jack for a two count and Evan was kicking Jack as he made the tag to Kofi and Evan held onto Jack as Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double foot stomp for a two count. Kofi grabbed Jack as he landed a forearm sending Jack to the corner and Kofi made the tag back to Evan and the two were kicking Jack as they backed away and landed a double low dropkick and Evan covered for a two count and Evan made the tag back to Kofi as he grabbed Jack and the two kicked Jack in the back of the legs and bounced off the ropes as they landed a double bulldog slam.

Evan went for the cover but the referee told him that Kofi is the legal man as Jasmine warned Evan and Kofi made the cover for a one count and Kofi got Jack in the corner as he landed a European uppercut and went to whip Jack to the opposite corner but Jack reversed and ran into a back elbow and Kofi leaped on the middle rope as he went for a cross body but Jack caught him and landed a powerslam. Jack made the tag to Dolph and Dolph made the cover for a two count and Dolph grabbed Kofi and went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he landed one of his own and Dolph landed a standing dropkick for a two count and Dolph applied a armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbows and Dolph took him down by the hair.

Dolph grabbed Kofi by his arm as he made the tag to Jack and Dolph held on as Jack kicked Kofi and twisted his arm as he punched Kofi in the midsection and backed away as he landed a big shoulderblock and stomped on Kofi as he landed a snapmare and applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed an arm drag and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he made the tag to Evan. Evan ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a head scissors takedown and was kicking Jack before landing a flying kick twice and knocked Dolph off the ring apron and missed another flying kick as he landed a spinning back kick to the jaw for a two count and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as Dolph went after Evan but Evan jumped off and kicked Jack into Dolph.

Evan climbed back up the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne but Jack got his knees up and Jack made the tag to Dolph as Dolph covered but Kofi broke the count and Dolph clubbed Evan in the head twice before applying an armlock stretching Evan's neck and Evan got to his feet as he tried to make the tag to Kofi as Dolph held on and Evan got out of the hold as he rolled up Dolph for a two count. Then Dolph rolled up for a two count and landed a clothesline for another two count and made the tag to Jack as he choked Evan with his boot on the middle rope and Jack was stomping on Evan as the referee pulled him away and Dolph stomped on Evan as Jack landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count and applied an inverted headlock.

Evan got to his feet as he tried to make a tag to Kofi and Jack went to knock Kofi off the ring apron but Kofi blocked and landed a right hand as Evan rolled up Jack for a two count and Evan went to make the tag to Kofi again as Jack caught him by the leg and applied the ankle lock and Evan flipped Jack out of the ring and Evan again went for the tag but Dolph distracted the referee as Jack pulled Kofi down face-first over the ring apron. Jack pulled Evan by his leg as he made the tag to Dolph and the referee was busy with Kofi as Dolph was stomping on Evan and choked him with his boot and Dolph grabbed Evan as he landed a neck breaker and smirked as he made the tag to Jack and held onto Evan as Jack stomped hard on Evan and Jack was showing off as he grabbed Evan and Evan was kicking Jack.

Evan went for another kick but Jack blocked him and grabbed Evan as he landed a scoop slam and Jack backed away as he went for the corner slingshot splash and Evan got his feet up and both men were down as they made the tag to Kofi and Dolph as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a clothesline. Then Kofi landed a couple chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he missed a clothesline and went for the S.O.S. but Dolph countered as he shoved Kofi to the corner and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and Jack went after Kofi but Kofi kicked him off the ring apron and Dolph went for a shoulder tackle but Kofi kicked him in the chest.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a crossbody for a two count and Kofi was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked and Kofi landed the S.O.S. for the cover and Jack went to break the count but Kofi moved as Jack hit Dolph instead. Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick on Jack but Jack grabbed his leg as he applied the ankle lock and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a double knee sending Jack out of the ring and Dolph rolled up Kofi for a two count and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick before making the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Air Bourne for the win.

Kofi and JazzShay got into the ring as Air Boom hugged each other and JazzShay jumped in their arms as the referee gave Air Boom their title belts. Then the referee raised their arms in the air along with JazzShay and Air Boom slapped each other's hands as JazzShay was making fun of Vickie.

A little later, it was time for the WWE Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Eve.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Destiny's entrance theme played. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a yellow snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Destiny got on the turnbuckles as she raised her WWE Divas' Championship belt in the air and got back down as Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And the challenger from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air and got back down as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Eve and Destiny locked up as Destiny got Eve in the corner before a break and Eve kicked Destiny and landed a couple of forearms as Eve climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a sunset flip for a two count and Destiny kicked Eve in the midsection and landed a forearm as she whipped her to the ropes and Destiny landed a shoulder block for a two count. Destiny twisted Eve's arm as Eve landed a cartwheel and twisted Destiny's arm as she kicked Destiny in the back of the leg and Destiny got Eve in the ropes before a break and Destiny landed a back elbow as she whipped Eve to the ropes and Eve flipped over Destiny's back as she went to kick Destiny but Destiny grabbed her and Eve landed a enziguri sending Destiny to the middle rope.

Eve backed away as Destiny got up and Eve landed a dropkick sending Destiny out of the ring and Eve got out of the ring as she tossed Destiny back in and then Eve grabbed Destiny as Destiny rammed Eve to the corner and climbed the middle turnbuckle as she punched away at her and then Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle as she got Eve in a head scissors and landed a takedown for a two count. Then Destiny applied an Argentine leglock and Eve got to her feet and landed a couple of forearms and kicked Destiny in the midsection before landing a bicycle kick to the face and bounced off the ropes as Destiny landed a faceplant for a two count and applied a body scissors and Eve landed a few back elbows as she covered Destiny in a bridge for a two count.

Eve landed a couple of forearms and kicked Destiny in the midsection before landing a bicycle kick to the face and bounced off the ropes as she landed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as she landed a handspring moonsault for a two count and Eve went to whip Destiny to the ropes but Destiny reversed and Eve held on as she climbed on Destiny's shoulders and applied a reverse triangle choke. Destiny tried to fight out of it as she dragged herself to the ropes for a break and Eve grabbed Destiny as Destiny landed a back elbow and a roundhouse kick and grabbed Eve as she went for the Enlightenment but Eve countered with a schoolgirl pin for a near fall and Destiny kicked Eve in the midsection and landed a European uppercut as she whipped Eve to the corner.

Destiny ran into a back elbow and Eve landed a springboard enziguri as she climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but Destiny moved out of the way and grabbed Eve as she landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"The winner of this match and still WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny got up as the referee gave her the WWE Divas Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Destiny looked at Eve as she extended her hand and Eve took it as she helped her up. The two hugged each other as Destiny raised Eve's arm in the air and then Beth Phoenix and Natalya ran into the ring and they attacked Eve and Destiny from behind and were stomping on them as Beth grabbed Destiny as she landed the Glam Slam. Natalya was choking Eve and then locked her in a leg-hold as Beth asked for a microphone and Eve screamed in agony into the microphone.

"First things first, Eve, did you hear that?" Beth said as she held the microphone to Eve as Eve screamed in agony. "Oh, yes, yes. That's exactly the sound we want to hear. Scream, Eve!"

Eve continued to scream as the rest of the Angelic Coalition ran out from the curtain and Beth bailed from the ring as Christina grabbed Natalya as she tried to escape. Christina got Natalya on her shoulders and landed her swinging fisherman suplex as Beth watched and Madison then applied a Cloverleaf with an armlock. Jasmine and Shayna checked on Destiny as Skye checked on Eve and Valerie asked for a microphone.

"Come on, Beth," Valerie said. "If you're as tough as you say you are, you should be in this ring and fight each & every one of us." Beth just stood outside of the ring as she was hesitant to get back in. "No? Okay, then, we'll just have to hear your little friend Natalya cry as Destiny promised. Come on, Natalya, let's hear you cry."

Valerie held the microphone to Natalya as Natalya screamed in agony as Beth was about to get back in the ring but Christina blocked away.

"Oh, wow, I never thought we would hear Natalya cry," Valerie said. "How sad is that? Well, Beth, you got lucky this time, but next time, we won't miss."

Then Madison let go of the hold as the Angelic Coalition and Eve stood tall looking at Beth and down at Natalya as she held onto her legs in pain.

Later after Vengeance was over, Skye was in her and John's hotel room as John was sleeping and Skye was on her laptop computer as she was looking on the WWE website at what happened during the tag team match which was Triple H and C.M. Punk versus the Miz and R-Truth.

Kevin Nash came through the crowd and entered the ring as he directly targeted Triple H costing him and Punk the match.

Skye shook her head knowing that John Laurinaitis probably had something to do Kevin Nash entering the building to attack Triple H.

"You snot-nose bastard," Skye said. "I know it had to be you. What else could go wrong here?"


	250. The Muppets Take Over RAW

**Chapter 250: The Muppets Take Over RAW**

A week later…

RAW was in Atlanta, Georgia where the special guests were none other than the Muppets and that day was Halloween.

On that night, Air Boom was facing Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes and the Angelic Coalition were participating in a Divas' Halloween Costume Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Destiny's Divas' Championship.

The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room putting on their costumes as Jasmine walked inside and sat her laptop computer on top of her suitcase before walking up to Shayna.

"Shay, I need to talk to you outside," Jasmine said.

"Okay," Shayna said.

Then Shayna and Jasmine walked out of the locker room and stood outside.

"What is it?" Shayna said.

"I got some really bad news," Jasmine said. "I just found out that Evan got suspended for 30 days for his first violation of the company's policy of Talent Wellness Program."

"What? Get outta here."

"I'm not, but here's the thing: Evan told me that he was smoking some kind of marijuana called Spice. I looked it up and the drug is a mixture of herbs and chemicals that mimic the active ingredient in marijuana but with more serious side effects that can include headaches, seizures, numbness or paralysis."

"Oh, okay."

"I mean, I don't know whether I should be mad or anything but from what Evan told me, he wasn't the only smoking Spice."

"What? He was suspended and nobody else was?"

"Right."

"Oh, my God. Maybe you shouldn't be mad at him. I mean, if he was really smoking real marijuana, would you be mad at him?"

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable. Wait a minute, don't you get fine for this?"

"Yeah, apparently, the substance is actually legal in the United States, but is still a violation according to WWE in an attempt to curb the tendencies of their employees. And the WWE has altered their Wellness Policy to include the synthetic substitutes as violations if tested positive for the drug."

"Oh, man. Did Evan tell Kofi about this?"

"No."

"Oh, boy. I hope he doesn't get pissed off at this."

"I mean, I'm a little upset at Evan but I'm more upset at how the WWE is treating him like they have before. I mean, we've got enough issues to deal with as of late."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I just have to keep my mind off of this, today is Halloween and the Muppets are gonna be here. I just have to keep a straight face. God, I know if I have to tell the girls about Evan, Christina will be the first person to tear Evan down. I know her."

"You're gonna have to tell them."

"Okay, be prepared to get ripped."

Then Jasmine and Shayna went back inside the locker room.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas Halloween Costume Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Destiny's Divas' Championship.

Destiny was at the announcers' table for guest commentary dressed as a Frosty the Snow Vixen wearing a super soft faux fur strapless dress with a feather trim and a ribbon lace-up back, a black floppy hat, and a plaid neck scarf.

The participants were the rest of the Angelic Coalition, Delancey, Buffy, Amanda, Brittany, Rochelle, Eve Torres, A.J., Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, the Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Tamina and Aksana.

Madison was dressed as a gangster wearing a black and pink pinstripe button-down satin one-piece dress with a pink carnation and matching satin pocket chief, a black hat and pink necktie. Skye was dressed as a golden genie wearing a white halter bra top with gold trimming and a white long split skirt with a bead and sequin embellished border and Genie lamp. Christina was dressed as Indiana Jones with a tan tie top, brown Jacket, brown Skirt, light brown belt with a rope, dagger, cross strap and brown hat. Valerie was dressed as a blue garden butterfly with a blue corset top, blue, black and white polka dot skirt with yellow trim, black fishnet gloves and black and blue jeweled butterfly wings. Shayna was dressed a zombie schoolgirl wearing a tattered and bloody gray jacket with an attached white shirt, a red and black tie and a pleaded miniskirt. And Jasmine was dressed a zombie cheerleader with a blood stained dress with jagged hem and "U Undead" on the front and was carrying white blood spattered pom poms.

Every Diva came out from the curtain and made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for a few minutes until it came down to Kelly Kelly, Eve, Natalya, and Alicia Fox and Kelly, Alicia and Eve slapped Natalya and Eve went to hit Natalya but Natalya blocked as she shoved Eve and landed a discus punch and Alicia & Kelly grabbed Natalya as Natalya landed a back elbow on the two as Natalya landed a right hand on Kelly and went to eliminate Kelly but Kelly landed on the ring apron and Alicia went after Natalya but Natalya eliminated her. Kelly grabbed Natalya as she landed a forearm but Natalya hit a shoulder tackle knocking Kelly off the ring apron to eliminate her and then Eve eliminated Natalya to win the battle royal.

Destiny applauded for Eve as she took off her headset and was laughing at Natalya as she got into the ring and hugged Eve before Natalya got into the ring and stared at the two. Then Alicia and Kelly Kelly got into the ring to join Destiny and Eve as Natalya got out of the ring and backed up the ramp as everyone stared at each other.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Air Boom versus Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes.

Wade and Cody were already in the ring and Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom jumped in the aisle as the pyro went off again and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Kofi, JazzShay and Wade left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Cody and Evan locked up and Cody twisted Evan's arm before landed a knee to the midsection and hitting a forearm and Evan ducked a clothesline as he kicked Cody in the midsection and made the tag to Kofi as Evan whipped Cody to the ropes and Kofi landed a clothesline from the top turnbuckle for a two count. Kofi grabbed Cody as he landed a European uppercut sending Cody to the corner and Cody kicked Kofi in the midsection as Cody went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he landed one of his own and Kofi went to whip Cody to the corner but Cody reversed as he ran into a pendulum kick and Wade went after Kofi as Kofi kicked him off the ring apron and Kofi went for a springboard cross body but Cody kicked the rope as Kofi fell on the mat.

Cody covered for a two count and Cody grabbed Kofi as he whipped him to the corner hard and landed a Russian legsweep for a two count and Cody made the tag to Wade and Wade stomped on Kofi as he grabbed him and whipped Kofi to the corner as he landed a side slam for a two count and Wade applied a chinlock. Kofi got to his feet as he punched Wade in the midsection and Wade landed a knee and was punching Kofi in the face as he covered for a two count and covered for a two count and Wade grabbed Kofi by his hair as he made the tag to Cody and Wade held onto Kofi as Cody kicked him and Cody got Kofi in the corner as he punched him and kicked away at Kofi.

Then Cody twisted Kofi's arm as he landed a one-arm snap mare and applied a chinlock and Kofi hit a right hand and kicked Cody in the head and Kofi went to make a tag to Evan but Cody landed a drop toe hold and dragged Kofi to the corner as he made the tag to Wade and Cody held on as Wade kicked Kofi in the head and grabbed him as he shoved Kofi to the corner. Wade hit a couple of right hands and kicked away at Kofi as the referee pulled him away and Cody landed a cheap shot as JazzShay was yelling at the referee and Wade made the tag back to Cody and Wade stepped on Kofi as Cody grabbed Kofi and landed a right hand before shoving him to the ropes and landing a couple more right hands.

Cody shoved Kofi to the ropes again and Kofi landed a monkey flip and both men were down as they made the tag to their partners and Evan leaped into the ring and ducked a clothesline as he was kicking Wade and bounced off the ropes as he went for a head scissors takedown but Wade held on as he went for the Wasteland but Evan countered with a DDT for the cover but Cody broke the count. Kofi got into the ring as he landed a forearm sending Cody to the corner and leaped onto Cody and Cody tossed Kofi out of the ring and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and Cody distracted him as Wade got Evan on his shoulders and hit the Wasteland for the pin and the win.

Cody got into the ring as the referee raised his and Wade's arms in the air and Kofi & JazzShay got into the ring to check on Evan. Christian came out from the curtain and ran into the ring as he was beating up Kofi as JazzShay immediately got out of the ring and Wade & Cody were stomping on Evan. Then Sheamus' entrance theme played as he ran to the ring and pulled Christian out as he got in as KO'ed Rhodes as Wade bailed out the ring.

Then Sheamus landed the Brogue Kick to Cody as JazzShay got back into the ring and helped up Air Boom as Sheamus stared at Christian. Then the referee handed Air Boom the Tag Team Championship belts as Sheamus raised Evan's arm in the air and hugged him.

A little later, Muppets Fozzy and Gonzo were walking backstage.

"We are here," Fozzy said. "Backstage at RAW."

"Yeah," Gonzo said.

"Have you seen the size of these guys? They're like walking apartment buildings."

"I know."

"I saw one guy with his own zip code."

"Well, they are impressive looking, but I could be a WWE champion if I just put my mind into it."

"Oh, yeah."

"I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came forward with Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh, hi, Vickie," Gonzo said.

"Hi, guys," Fozzy said.

"I was just telling Fozzy how easy it would be to be a WWE Champ."

"He's just joking. Aren't you, Gonzo?"

Then Vickie grabbed Gonzo's head as Jack and Dolph stretched Gonzo's arms and twisted him into knots.

"Tell your friends that if they wanna get involved in our match later," Dolph said, "the same thing could happen to them."

"Yes, sir," Fozzy said, "whatever you say. I kind of like my short, stubby arms the way they are. Gonzo, are you okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Gonzo said. "How did those guys know I needed an adjustment?"

"Hey, Gonzo," Jasmine said.

"Hi, Gonzo," Shayna said. "Are you okay?

"Oh, JazzShay," Gonzo said, "I got a little stretched out and tied up at the moment."

"Well, we can help you with that," Shayna said. "It's a little something we like to call…"

"Two snaps with a twist," JazzShay said.

Then JazzShay untied Gonzo and grabbed his arms as they twisted them and they were twisted back to normal size as Gonzo screamed.

"Hey, hey!" Gonzo said. "My arms are back to normal. Thank you, JazzShay!"

"You're welcome," Jasmine said.

"Bye, Muppets," Shayna said as JazzShay walked away.

"Bye, JazzShay," Fozzy said.

"Hey, you know what?" Gonzo said. "Maybe JazzShay should invite us to Scene 42's concert on HBO coming up in December.

"Uh, Gonzo, those girls _are_ from Scene 42."

"Oh."

Later, Miss Piggy was rubbing John's abs.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," Miss Piggy said. "Six-pack, more like a baker's dozen."

"Uh, Piggy, when you asked me to come," John said, "I thought you wanted to talk about something."

"Talk? I suppose we could talk. How about over dinner after the show, hmm?"

"Uh, I love to go out with you, Piggy, but I have plans. I have this friend though who's totally free."

"Friend? Is he as good-looking as you?"

Then John brought in Hornswoggle who waved at Miss Piggy with a smile.

"What the…" Miss Piggy said as Hornswoggle was rolling up his pants. "What are you doing? What are you showing me?" Then Hornswoggle showed off his Piggy tattoo on his ankle. "Ah, look at that. I'm so pretty, aren't I?"

Then Hornswoggle smooched his lips as Miss Piggy was backing up and Hornswoggle gave Miss Piggy a kiss. Then Miss Piggy delivered a chop to the groin and Hornswoggle fell in pain as Kermit the Frog came in and checked on Hornswoggle.

"Oh, my goodness, Hornswoggle, are you okay?" Kermit said.

Then Hornswoggle put his hand over his heart signaling he was in love and walked away.

"And I thought our show was weird," Kermit said.

Suddenly, Cody Rhodes emerged with a paper bag in-hand and bagged Kermit before he walked away.

"Trick or treat," Kermit said.

Then Skye snatched the paper bag off of Kermit's head and kissed him before walking away as Kermit fainted.

Later after RAW was over, Skye was coming out of the Angelic Coalition's locker room after grabbing her sunglasses case she left behind.

She didn't notice that someone was watching her as the person stepped in front of Skye was revealed to be Kevin Nash and Skye gasped.

"Hello, Skye," Kevin said.

Kevin walked towards Skye as Skye backed up against the wall.

"What do you want?" Skye said.

"Listen, I know that C.M. Punk has hurt you and your friends and your boyfriend in the beginning of the year and I know that you have a lot of animosity towards him. I was hoping to run into you because John Laurinaitis has a proposition for you. If you could help him screw C.M. Punk and get Punk to drop his WWE Championship match, then he'll guarantee you a Divas' Championship match if your friend Destiny loses the championship. John also make sure that Punk never comes near you again. You don't have accept it right now, just think about it."

Then Kevin walked away as Skye took a deep breath and looked at Kevin as she had a questionable look on her face.

"Why would John offer me a business proposition after screwing with my boyfriend?" Skye said to herself. "Kevin Nash just put Triple H in the hospital and he is now signed with the WWE. Kevin just incriminated himself. I gotta let the girls know."

Then Skye ran off.


	251. We Need to Talk

**Chapter 251: We Need to Talk**

The next day, Christina was sitting in the hotel restaurant as Jasmine and Skye entered and spotted her.

Then the two girls walked to the table where Christina was and sat down.

"Good morning," Jasmine said.

"Morning," Christina said. "So what's going on with you and Evan?"

"Well, we had a long talk after we got back from the show. I know that he made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes. I was a little mad at him, but not anymore. I thought we could tell each other everything but I thought he was going through a critical point in his life."

"Well, maybe Evan felt that he needed a little edge and I don't blame him. At least you two worked things out."

"Yeah, he's gonna use the entire month to get back on his feet and I'm gonna need to be there for him."

"And what about you, Skye? What's going on?"

"Well, last night, I had a very disturbing moment involving Kevin Nash," Skye said.

"What? What happened last night?"

"Kevin told me that John Laurinaitis had a proposition for me. If I could help him screw C.M. Punk and get Punk to drop his WWE Championship match against Alberto Del Rio, then he will guarantee me a Divas' Championship title shot if Destiny loses the championship to Eve Torres. John also could make sure that Punk never comes near me again."

"Have you accepted it?"

"No, I won't. Why would I help John Laurinaitis when not only he screwed my boyfriend since taking over as General Manager, he could be involved with the events that happened at Night of Champions and Hell in a Cell?"

"And also Kevin Nash knocking out Triple H with a sledgehammer and putting him on the shelf for six weeks?" Jasmine said.

"You're right," Christina said. "That does sound suspicious. John got what he wanted: he wanted Triple H out of the way, so he could go after C.M. Punk. Yes, Punk did some things from the Nexus to saying some things about Triple H, Vince McMahon and John Laurinaitis, but John is doing this the wrong way. All Punk had to do was to stay away and then Triple H resigns Punk and all hell breaks loose."

"Well, Kevin Nash incriminated himself," Skye said, "so that settles it."

"So now, all Punk has is his word against John Laurinaitis," Punk said. "He suspected John from the beginning, so now Punk has to survive. He's got no one to side with him, so Punk better think wisely."

"Yeah, John can't know that he have our eyes on him," Christina said. "Have you been checking his phone records, Skye?"

"Well, John does text a lot," Skye said, "so he's keeping his guard up not to make any calls. He's good at what he does."

"Okay, I better get packing and head to Greenville. See you girls in Europe."

"Okay," Jasmine said as Christina got up and walked away. "You're going to accept John's proposition, are you?"

"No," Skye said, "and I'm not gonna want a Divas' Championship title shot to screw Punk. If John was part of the events that happened at Night of Champions and Hell in a Cell and everybody knew the truth, maybe they'll see who John really is and Triple H will be back running RAW."


	252. How John Got His Mojo Back

**Chapter 252: How John Got His Mojo Back**

RAW was in Liverpool, England and on that night, John was facing Dolph Ziggler and Kofi was facing Alberto Del Rio.

Christina was in the catering room getting a cup of coffee as Jasmine quickly walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Christina, I have some good news," Jasmine said.

"What is it?" Christina said.

"Well, even though Evan is suspended, they're gonna let him attend Scene 42's final concert for the HBO special."

"That's great."

"I know, now I feel a little bit better. I mean, this would mean a lot to me if Evan was there when Scene 42's final concert is on HBO next month."

"Yeah, I know it would. I can't believe that you and the girls spent two years on your music career and it took off like a wildfire. Did you ever think you come to this?"

"No, and besides wrestling, I've been enjoying doing music those past two years. So, I guess you could say my life has come full circle and I can sit back and relax just to enjoy my life."

Meanwhile, Alex was walking down the hallway looking over his cell phone as Madison snuck up behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Madison said.

"Let me guess," Alex said. "Someone who is 5'11" with green eyes, brunette hair and definitely long legs to kill for."

"How did you guess?"

Then Madison uncovered Alex's eyes as he turned around and kissed Madison passionately.

"So, I was thinking for Thanksgiving," Madison said, "me my family could join you and your dad in Dallas, Texas, that day we could be together and our families. What do you say?"

"I say that's a great idea," Alex said.

"Great. Of course, it would be also be fun to watch the Dallas Cowboys kick ass on the Miami Dolphins that day."

"Ooh, Madison, does that sounds like a bet?"

"Maybe, but I'm not putting any money on that. I do have something else in mind."

"Well, now that you mentioned it…"

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other passionately as Christina and Jasmine walked by them.

"Please get a room," Christina said.

Then Madison pulled away as she laughed and Jasmine turned her head as she gave a thumbs-up.

"I swear, those two get hot and heavy every time I see them," Jasmine said to Christina.

"No pun intended," Christina said.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and two walked down the aisle and Dolph went around the ring and got in. Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down as John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a white vest-styled mini dress, black necktie, black boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose as Skye flipped her hair backwards and the pyro went off. The two walked down the ramp as John took off his sunglasses and gave them to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as John got on the turnbuckles and took off his JoMosapiens t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as he got into the ring. Skye stayed outside as John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye applauded for him with a smile and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

John and Dolph locked up for a while as John went behind Dolph in an armlock and Dolph landed a Russian legsweep for a one count and Dolph got John in a headlock and John got to his feet as he reversed the hold with a headlock takedown and Dolph got out of the hold as John landed another headlock takedown. Dolph quickly got a head scissors as John popped up and landed another head scissors takedown as Dolph quickly got another headscissors and John quickly got out and Dolph kicked John in the midsection and landed a back elbow to the back of the head as he whipped John to the ropes and John slid under Dolph's legs as he landed a faceplant for a one count.

John then applied a chinlock as Dolph got to his feet and landed a jawbreaker as Dolph twisted John's arm and landed a back elbow to the back of the head as he covered John for a two count and landed a leaping elbow drop for another two count and Dolph grabbed John as he went for a back suplex but John landed on his feet and John backed into the corner as Dolph charged at him but John got on the ring apron and slid under Dolph to get back into the ring. Dolph grabbed John by his hair as John landed a pele kick and Dolph rolled out of the ring and John bounced off the ropes as Dolph quickly got back in the ring and landed a flying clothesline for a two count and Dolph grabbed John as he kicked him in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands.

Dolph then was hitting back elbows to the shoulder before applying an armlock stretching John's neck and John was hitting a couple of right hands as Dolph took John down by his hair and stomped on him before Dolph held down John with his knee on the back of John's neck and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count. Dolph backed away as he landed a dropkick for a two count and Dolph grabbed John by his hair as he hit a neck breaker and popped up as he was taunting John and hit him in the head as John rammed Dolph to the corner and was punching away at him and John ran into a back elbow as Dolph covered for a two count and Dolph applied a chinlock as John was trying to get to his feet.

Dolph was hitting back elbows in the back of John's neck and applied a headlock as John got to his feet and Dolph went for a right hand but John ducked and rolled up Dolph for a two count and Dolph landed a clothesline for a two count and applied a chinlock as John got to his feet as he was hitting back elbows and punches to the midsection. Dolph kicked John in the leg and went for a neck breaker but John shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph missed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he went for a dropkick but John grabbed his legs and catapulted him to the turnbuckle and John bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline twice before hitting a heel kick.

Then John grabbed Dolph and went for the Moonlight Drive but Dolph shoved John to the ropes and John landed a tilt-a-whirl DDT for a two count and John pulled Dolph as he went for the Starship Pain but Dolph moved and John landed on his feet and Dolph got a sunset flip for a two count and John bounced off the ropes as he went for a knee to the face but Dolph rolled up John for a two count. Dolph kicked John in the leg and hit a guillotine leg drop for a two count and Dolph waited for John to get up and went for the Zig-Zag but John held onto the ropes and landed the Flying Chuck for the cover but Vickie had the referee distracted as Skye went after her and the two women were screaming at each other as Dolph rolled up John for a two count and suddenly, John rolled up Ziggler from behind for the win.

Skye ran over to John as he hugged him and Vickie screamed as Skye kissed John and Skye was jumping up and down happily as she helped John to his feet. The two walked away as Skye raised John's arm in the air and Vickie was screaming at John as Skye was mocking her.

A few seconds later, John and Skye were coming out of the curtain as Skye hugged John and kissed him.

"Oh, my God," Skye said. "I am so glad that you finally ended your losing streak. Is my boyfriend getting his mojo back or what?"

"I guess you could put it that way," John said as he smiled.

"You know what? After that, I think when we get back to the hotel, I should give you a little more mojo to get you back on track."

"I like it when you do that."

Then John kissed Skye passionately as Skye wrapped her arms around John's neck.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Alberto Del Rio.

Alberto Del Rio's entrance theme played and his car was driven out from the side of the arena. Then Alberto came out of the car and his own ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, introduced him as Alberto walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he was showing off and then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing white dress shirts, black neckties and black shorts as Jasmine was wearing a black Fedora hat and black Converse hi-tops and Shayna was wearing black boots.

Kofi raised the Tag Team Championship belt in the belt as he and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off. Kofi and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes and Kofi looked at Alberto as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air. Kofi got back down as he took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and JazzShay left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alberto immediately was kicking Kofi and hit him in the head as he grabbed his arm and Kofi kicked Alberto as he was hitting forearms and Kofi whipped Alberto to the ropes and Kofi went for a move as Alberto held onto the ropes and Alberto ran into a dropkick as he fell out of the ring and Kofi went for a suicide dive but Alberto side-swiped him. Then Alberto kicked Kofi in the chest before rolling him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Alberto twisted Kofi's arm as he was clubbing Kofi in the back and applied an armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Alberto and Alberto was hitting a few head butts before shoving Kofi to the corner.

Then Alberto ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body for a two count and grabbed Alberto as he landed a forearm and backed away as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Alberto ducked and threw Kofi shoulder-first into the ringpost and Alberto grabbed Kofi and landed double knees to the arm and applied the cross armbreaker and Kofi tapped out.

Then JazzShay went around the ring as they pulled Kofi out of the ring and the referee raised Alberto's arm in the air as Shayna helped Kofi to the back along with Jasmine.

Later after RAW was over, John and Skye were in their hotel room making out in their underwear on the bed as Skye's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," John said as he turned Skye's head.

The two kissed again as Skye's cell phone continued to ring.

"Let me find out who this is first," Skye said.

Then Skye grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and saw that the caller id was unknown.

"Hmm, I wonder who this is," Skye said as she answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Skye,"_ the voice on the phone said.

"How did you get my number?"

_"Does it matter? Listen, all I want is an answer and I will leave you alone, okay? Are you gonna accept John Laurinaitis' proposition? Yes or no?"_

"No, and I would appreciate if you do leave me alone. I know that C.M. Punk has hurt me and my friends and my boyfriend and I do have a lot of animosity towards him. But I am not gonna screw Punk because John Laurinaitis told me to."

_"You're going to regret this."_

Then the person hung up and Skye slammed her cell phone on the nightstand.

"That was Kevin Nash, wasn't it?" John said.

"Yeah," Skye said, "and after what I heard of the things he said about Triple H, no way am I gonna accept John Laurinaitis' proposition. Who knows what John has up his sleeve and what Kevin Nash could do."

Then Skye curled up on the bed as John wrapped his arm around her.

"Look, if you want," John said, "maybe you should talk to your dad about this. Maybe he could…

"Maybe I don't wanna drag my dad into this," Skye said. "I've had enough problems to deal with this year. Sorry, I shouldn't snap at you."

"No, I understand. You're right. Who knows what John Laurinaitis has up his sleeve what Kevin Nash could do."


	253. Scene 42: Live from New York City

**Chapter 253: Scene 42: Live from New York City**

A week later, the day finally came for Scene 42 as their final concert of the Dreamland Masquerade Ball tour was being held at Madison Square Garden and being taped on HBO scheduled to air next month.

It started out as a red carpet event as several WWE superstars and Divas made their way to Madison Square Garden and got settled in the suites to watch the concert unfold.

Meanwhile, Skye, Jasmine, Destiny, Shayna and Hayley were backstage getting ready for the show as they were already dressed and getting their make-up done.

All the girls were nervous, but excited of this big opportunity of their concert being broadcast worldwide.

After the girls were dressed and had their make-up done, they being led out of their dressing room and were walking backstage towards the stage as they could hear the sold-out cheering and chanting.

"Well, this is it," Jasmine said. "The final concert of our tour. I can feel the adrenaline pumping."

"I mean, are we here?" Destiny said. "Are we actually here?"

"Oh, we're here alright," Skye said. "HBO is here, so we better bring our A-game and make our friends, family and the WWE Universe proud."

"You got that right," Hayley said. "I'm new at this, but I know I can handle it."

"Come on, girls," Shayna said. "Let's pray."

After the girls, along with fifteen of their background dancers gathered for a prayer, they took their places as the concert was about to begin.

The concert started with the red curtain being raised and the background dancers marching out from the double doors of a ballroom-like stage. The band started playing "You Thought Wrong" as Scene 42 appeared from the top of the balcony of the stage.

_(Skye)_  
_I see how you're trying to weasel your way in_  
_Boy, I know how you maneuver_  
_With your, your confusion_  
_You tell me that I'm your only_  
_And how bad that you want me_  
_Then why are you so shady_  
_If I'm supposed to be your lady_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_Why should I believe anything you say?_  
_And how could you shame me that way_  
_(Skye)_  
_(Tell me where)_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_Where did you get the nerve to even think that you_  
_You could play me wrong_

_You thought we didn't know_  
_You thought we were in the dark_  
_But boy, your cover's blown_  
_'Cause we both know now_  
_You thought you had us fooled_  
_At your beckon call_  
_But now who's the joke?_  
_And look who's laughing now_

_(Destiny)_  
_Now you're trying to use us _  
_(Hayley)_  
_Against one another, but it won't work_  
_(Destiny)_  
_I see right though your game, boy_  
_(Hayley)_  
_And I know exactly what I'm in for_  
_(Destiny)_  
_You tried to deny all your actions_  
_(Hayley)_  
_For once in your life, be a real man_  
_(Destiny)_  
_At least give me the proper respect_  
_(Hayley)_  
_Of the truth I already know you did it_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Why should I believe anything you say?_  
_And how could you shame me that way_  
_(Hayley)_  
_(Tell me where)_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Where did you get the nerve to even think that you_  
_You could play me wrong_

_You thought we didn't know_  
_You thought we were in the dark_  
_But boy, your cover's blown_  
_'Cause we both know now_  
_You thought you had us fooled_  
_At your beckon call_  
_But now who's the joke?_  
_And look who's laughing now_

_(Scene 42)_  
_I see right through you, baby_  
_Tryin' to tell me you want me_  
_Why don't you get it through your thick, thick head?_  
_'Cause I've seen this game before_  
_And I'm not showing you the door, so_  
_Shut your mouth_  
_I'm not trying to hear your lies_  
_No, not again_

_(Destiny)_  
_No, no, not again_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Sorry you couldn't be a better man_  
_Oh, oh_  
_(Scene 42)_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_You thought we didn't know_  
_You thought we were in the dark_  
_(Skye)_  
_(You thought we didn't know)_  
_But boy, your cover's blown_  
_'Cause we both know now_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_('Cause we both know now)_  
_You thought you had us fooled_  
_At your beckon call_  
_But now who's the joke?_  
_And look who's laughing now_

_(Shayna)_  
_Guess you thought wrong_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_Look who's laughing now_  
_You stupid_

Then the crowd went wild as Scene 42 smiled, but the concert was just getting started.

After several songs, Scene 42 was slowing down a bit as a piano appeared as the far circular stage and the girls appeared as they sat down and Jasmine sat in front of the piano while the crowd cheered.

"It is so good to be here performing at the famous Madison Square Garden here in New York City," Jasmine said onto the microphone. "Home of the 25th annual Survivor Series where I'm sure you guys want to see John Cena and the Rock teaming up for the first and only time, yeah!"

"You know," Skye said, "you guys are the reason we're here as WWE Divas and also Scene 42 and you have shown nothing but love and support for us both inside and outside, so thank you."

"You know, we never thought this would come, a concert special for HBO," Shayna said, "so let's give a round of applause for HBO." Then the crowd cheered. "And I feel very blessed to be here in New York, where I'm from. Of course, you know I'm from Long Island, miles away and I'm happy that my friends and family are here. It really means a lot, so thank you."

"You guys, one of the reasons we're here as WWE Divas and also Scene 42 is because we like to show support for the men and women fighting for our country," Destiny said, "and we know that those guys have sacrificed and worked hard to make our country proud. There wouldn't be an HBO concert special without them because they are the reason to be proud to be an American. They are sitting right here at Madison Square Garden, so let's give them a huge thanks and a huge round of applause!"

Then the spotlight showed the military men and women sitting at the middle of the main concourse of the arena as the crowd cheered and chanted "U.S.A."

"For some of you that may know me," Hayley said, "my name is Hayley and I'm also Skye's cousin. I may not be a WWE Diva, but my dream is to be a singer and my dream came true as this opportunity came to be part of Scene 42. I am very happy that my dream took off and that everybody has welcomed me with open arms and that means a lot. I know that this may not last or maybe it will, but I wanna thank you for the support you've given me and Scene 42 and giving us the chance to accomplish both our dreams, so thank you."

"So you're probably wondering why I'm sitting at a piano, right?" Jasmine said. "This is something I've wanted to get off my chest for a long time. This is my secret talent."

Then Jasmine played a few keys as the crowd cheered.

"I've been playing piano since I was three years old," Jasmine said, "and whenever I need time alone, I would always play the piano to gather my thoughts and think about things. Music was my first love besides wrestling and it was also my solace when I went through a really difficult time in my life, which some of you know, I was in a domestic violence situation at sixteen years old. Music got me through it and I put that on the backburner because I wanted to pursue wrestling. But now, here's this opportunity and now that we're on HBO, I feel that this is the perfect time to display my talent and the song I'm gonna play is a song from a show I grew up watching called 'Sailor Moon.' Yeah, it sounds cheesy but ever since I heard this song and played it on the piano, that was it for me and yes, 'Sailor Moon' was one of favorite shows watching as a kid, loved it, still do. So now, with our concert special, the girls and I have been practicing for two days and now, we want to perform it for you guys. I hope you like it, it's called 'Starry Night.'"

Then Jasmine and the band started playing the song as Jasmine started singing.

_I've waited all my life_  
_For the day when love appears_  
_Like a fairy tale in days gone by_  
_He will rescue me from my fears_

_(Jasmine and Scene 42)_  
_And now_  
_I feel him standing close to me_  
_(Jasmine and Scene 42)_  
_And how_  
_Can I tell him what he means to me?_  
_My heart stands still_  
_Has he come?_

_(Scene 42)_  
_Oh, starry night_  
_Is this the moment I dream of?_  
_Oh, starry night_  
_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_Every night I think of him_  
_Here in my lonely room_  
_Waiting for my prince to come_  
_Wondering if he'll be here soon_

_(Jasmine and Scene 42)_  
_And I_  
_Sit patiently waiting for a sign_  
_(Jasmine and Scene 42)_  
_And I_  
_Hope that his heart longs for mine_  
_He calls my name_  
_Is he the one?_

_(Scene 42)_  
_Oh, starry night_  
_Is this the moment I dream of?_  
_Oh, starry night_  
_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_Oh, starry night_  
_Is this the moment I dream of?_  
_Oh, starry night_  
_How will I know_  
_Will his love show,_  
_Is he my own true love?_

Then the crowd went wild as Jasmine smiled and waved to the crowd.

After several more songs and a couple of tributes to their idol Madonna, it was time for the finale which Scene 42 was performing "Express Yourself."

It started with the background dancers marching out from the double doors of the stage dressed up as knights and the band started playing "Express Yourself." Scene 42 appeared from the top of the balcony of the stage in their superhero costumes and Hayley was Catwoman.

_(Shayna, spoken)_  
_Come on, girls_  
_Do you believe in love?_  
_'Cause I got something to say about it_  
_And it goes something like this_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_(Skye)_  
_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold_  
_Fancy cars that go very fast_  
_You know they never last_  
_No, no_

_(Hayley)_  
_What you need is a big strong hand_  
_To lift you to your higher ground_  
_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_  
_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_(Destiny)_  
_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
_But he needs to start with your head_  
_(Shayna)_  
_Satin sheets are very romantic_  
_What happens when you're not in bed_

_(Jasmine)_  
_You deserve the best in life_  
_So if the time isn't right, then move on_  
_Second best is never enough_  
_You'll do much better, baby, on your own_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_  
_Express yourself_

_You've got to make him express himself_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got_  
_Oh, baby, ready or not_

_And when you're gone, he might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_

_(Shayna)_  
_He'll be back on his knees_  
_To express himself_  
_(You've got to make him)_  
_Express himself_  
_(Hey, hey)_

_(Jasmine)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_(He'll be back on his knees, so please)_

_Don't go for second best, baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
_You know, you know you've got to_  
_Make him express how he feels_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself_  
_You've got to make him express himself_  
_(Jasmine)_  
_(Baby)_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_(Skye)_  
_(Put your love to the test)_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got_  
_Oh, baby, ready or not_

_Express yourself_  
_Respect yourself_  
_Hey, hey_  
_So if you want it right now_  
_Then make him show you how_  
_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_  
_Express yourself_

Then the crowd cheered as the band was playing again and Scene 42 were making their departure. After they said their goodbyes and waved to the crowd, they, along with their background dancers, left the stage through the double doors and the red curtain was dropped as the concert came to a close.

As Scene 42 came down the stairs, they were greeted by Alex, Evan, Kofi, John and the rest of the Angelic Coalition as they said the girls did an amazing job.

This was indeed an amazing night for Scene 42 as their tour came to a close with a multi-platinum album, their HBO concert special airing the same week as the WWE Tribute to the Troops and the girls would now focus on wrestling.


	254. Survivor Series 3

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay of the story. I've been having a busy holiday break and trying to get everything together. And I got a new computer so now I'm gonna try to speed up with the story and catch up. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 254: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series was in New York City and Skye was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room looking at a picture through her cell phone: a picture of a poster of Scene 42 posing on the New York City billboards in Times Square promoting their HBO concert special.

Skye smiled as Jasmine walked inside the locker room.

"Hey, Skye," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Skye said as Jasmine sat down next to her.

"Wow, we're here. New York City, home of Scene 42's HBO concert special and Survivor Series where we get to see John Cena and the Rock team up for the first and only time and never again."

"That is gonna be a colossal match against two knuckleheads known as the Awesome Truth."

"For sure."

"Where's Evan?"

"He flew back to Tampa; of course, I'm dealing with his suspension but it'll be over soon."

"Yeah, well, I just hope that John becomes the United States Champion and hopefully he'll reconsider staying in the WWE. He finally wins a match and now here comes this opportunity to win this championship at Madison Square Garden. I really don't want him to leave."

"Skye, I don't think he wants to leave. He just needs time to recharge and think about things and get back on track. You did the same thing in the summer. You and John both have been through a lot this year."

"Yeah. Then why am I all of a sudden feeling like I'm about to have another nervous breakdown?"

"Skye, everything will be alright, okay? I got to call Evan and see if he made it back to Florida."

"Okay."

Then Jasmine got up from the couch and left the locker room.

Skye picked up her phone and pulled out a picture of her and John taken at the Wrestlemania After-party in Atlanta, Georgia and Skye smiled as she laid down on the couch.

Then Survivor Series was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the United States Championship match which was John versus Dolph Ziggler.

John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a red strapless fringe mini dress, black fringe suede boots and her hair curled.

John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with Skye bowing down and flipping her hair backwards raising her arms in the air as the pyro went off. The two walked down the aisle as Skye waved to the crowd and John took off his sunglasses and gave them to one of the fans and Skye kissed the little boy as she and John got into the ring. John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air as Skye posed in the middle of the ring and John got back down as Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following him. The two walked down the aisle and Dolph went around the ring and got in and got on the turnbuckles as he looked at the crowd and got back down. Skye left the ring and the referee raised the United States Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Dolph circled around the ring as they locked up and Dolph went behind John as he took him down to the mat and held him down as Dolph was slapping on the back of John's head repeatedly and John went after Dolph as Dolph immediately bailed out of the ring and was mocking Zack Ryder as the crowd chanted "We want Ryder!" before getting back into the ring. Dolph and John circled around the ring again as John twisted Dolph's arm and went behind him as Dolph reversed and John countered with a fireman's carry slam and applied an armlock as Dolph got to his feet and kicked John in the midsection and hit a couple of right hands.

John crawled to the corner as Dolph hit another right hand and was kicking John as he whipped John to the corner and John floated over Dolph as Dolph landed a dropkick before showing off and got a headlock takedown before applying a reverse chinlock and John got to his feet and shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulderblock. Then Dolph bounced off the ropes and John leaped over him and John went for an armdrag but Dolph landed on his feet as he went for a dropkick but John caught him by his legs and catapulted him onto the top turnbuckle and John clotheslined Dolph over the top rope and John bounced off the ropes as he landed a corkscrew plancha out of the ring.

John grabbed Dolph and tossed him back into the ring as Vickie was screaming at him and Skye walked over to Vickie as the two got into a shouting match and Skye shoved Vickie down on the ground and John was about to get back into the ring as Dolph landed a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and Dolph was stomping on John and hit a right hand. Then Dolph landed a leaping elbow drop before popping back up and was showing off as he was walking around the ring and landed a fireman's carry slam for a two count and John got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection but Dolph yanked down John by the hair and John clutched onto his neck.

Dolph was taunting John by kicking him and running around him as he stepped on John and grabbed his hair before Dolph slapped him in the face and laughed as John rammed Dolph into the corner and was punching away at hi before the referee pulled him away and John charged at Dolph as Dolph moved out of the way and landed a flip-over slam for a two count. John was pulling himself up as Dolph went for the Zig-Zag but John held onto the ropes and ducked a clothesline as Dolph landed a knee to the face and John hit a couple of clotheslines and bounced off the ropes as he landed a heel kick and then the  
Moonlight Drive for a two count.

John grabbed Dolph by his leg as Dolph held onto the bottom rope and the referee pushed John away as Dolph kicked John in the leg and shoved him into the corner as he rolled him up for a two count and Dolph went for a German suplex but John landed on his feet as he landed the Flying Chuck kick for a two count and John grabbed Dolph as he went for a neckbreaker but Dolph shoved John to the ropes and John landed a forearm. Dolph bounced back on the ropes as he went for a tilt-a-whirl slam but Dolph countered with a sleeper and John escaped as he shoved Dolph to the ropes and applied a sleeper of his own and Dolph flipped John away as John landed a tilt-a- a DDT for the cover but Vickie put Dolph's foot on the bottom rope as Skye ran over to Vickie and shoved her to the ground hard.

Skye stared at Vickie and backed away as Vickie got up screaming and the referee argued with Vickie as he sent her to the back and Vickie screamed again as she walked away and pointed at Skye as Skye waved goodbye and John grabbed Dolph as he went for a suplex but Dolph blocked and rolled John into an inside cradle for a two count. Then John bounced off the ropes and went for a knee to the face Dolph rolled up John for another two count and so did John as both men kept rolling each other for the cover and John ducked a clothesline as he went for the Flying Chuck kick but Dolph ducked and landed a one-legged bulldog slam for a nearfall.

Dolph got frustrated and John got up as Dolph immediately went for the Zig-Zag but John held onto the ropes and landed a running knee to the face and John pulled Dolph to the ropes and went for the Starship Pain but Dolph got his knees up and landed the Zig-Zag for the win.

Skye had her hands on top of her head as Vickie sprinted got out of the curtain and got into the ring and she grabbed the United States Championship belt and gave it to Dolph. Then Dolph got on the turnbuckles as he raised his title belt in the air and got back down as Skye helped John to his feet and walked him to the back.

Then it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Eve Torres. All of the WWE Divas, including the Angelic Coalition and except Beth Phoenix and Natalya came out from the curtain and surrounded the ring.

Jasmine and Shayna were wearing pink and black lace halter tops with Jasmine wearing a black miniskirt, black boots and her hair curled and Shayna wearing black leather pants and her hair curled. Christina was wearing a black asymmetrical neckline shoulder cut-out mini dress with a foil accented flower, black boots and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a silver sequined tank top, black leather shorts, black boots and her hair straight. Valerie was wearing a black and white leopard print corset top with a black lacy collar, black leather shorts, black boots and her hair straight.

"The following is a Lumberjill Match for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Robert announced as Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first the challenger from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Eve got on the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air and got back down as Destiny's entrance theme played.

"And her opponent representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a bronze long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a yellow snowflake on the back, bronze pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the aisle as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air. Destiny got on the turnbuckles as she raised her WWE Divas' Championship belt in the air and got back down as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Destiny and Eve locked up as Destiny got Eve on the ropes before a break and the two locked up again as Eve landed a forearm and Destiny went for a clothesline but Eve ducked as she bounced off the ropes and went for a headscissors takedown but Destiny swatted Eve away and Eve landed a low kick and kicked Destiny in the face as she covered for a one count. Eve kicked Destiny in the face and did a little booty shaking as she went for a standing moonsault but Destiny moved out of the way and Destiny grabbed Eve countered with a neckbreaker and then landed a standing moonsault for a two count and Destiny kicked Eve in the midsection and Eve charged at Destiny as Destiny tossed Eve over the top rope and Eve landed on the ring apron.

Eve hit a shouldertackle and was about to get into the ring as Destiny kicked Eve in the midsection and stomped on her as Destiny grabbed both of Eve's legs and landed a catapult faceplant for a two count and Destiny applied a headlock as Eve got to her feet and was hitting a few back elbows as Destiny landed a knee to the midsection. Then Destiny whipped Eve to the ropes but Eve held on as Destiny ran into a boot to the face and Eve charged towards Destiny in a wheelbarrow position as she rolled Destiny into the corner as Destiny landed face-first on the middle turnbuckle and Eve landed a dropkick and a back elbow as she kicked Destiny in the midsection and then landed a bicycle kick.

Then Eve bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and Eve bounced off the ropes as she went for a handspring moonsault but Destiny had her knees up and grabbed Eve as she went for the Enlightenment but Eve countered with a DDT for a two count and then applied a submission hold as Destiny turned around and got her legs on the ropes. Eve got up and charged at Destiny as Destiny rolled up Eve for a two count and Eve rolled up Destiny for a two count and Eve stumbled to the corner as Destiny ran into a back elbow and Eve landed a springboard enziguri as Eve climbed the top turnbuckle and Destiny got up as she tripped Eve and Destiny grabbed Eve as she landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"The winner of this match and still the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

The rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring as they hugged Destiny and JazzShay raised Destiny's arms in the air. Then the referee gave Destiny her title belt and raised her arm in the air as the Bella Twins were talking trash and JazzShay was talking smack to them and Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then Destiny got back down as the Angelic Coalition continued celebrating.

Then it was time for the traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Randy Orton the captain, Kofi, Sheamus, Sin Cara and Mason Ryan versus Wade Barrett the captain, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Hunico.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring as they locked up and Kofi went behind Dolph in a waistlock as Dolph switched to a waistlock of his own and Kofi switched back as Dolph landed a back elbow and got a headlock as Kofi shoved Dolph to the ropes and Dolph got a shoulderblock and Dolph bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him and Kofi went to do it again but Dolph held onto the ropes and went for a slam but Kofi landed on his feet. Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Dolph ducked as he landed a dropkick for a one count and Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair as he clubbed Kofi in the back and went for a right hand but Kofi blocked as he went for the S.O.S. but Dolph blocked as he shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi landed a flying clothesline as he made the tag to Randy and Randy landed the RKO as he dragged Dolph to the middle of the ring for the cover and Dolph Ziggler was eliminated.

Then Wade, Hunico, Jack and Cody got off the ring apron and huddled on the outside as Randy attacked them from behind and tossed Wade back into the ring before clotheslining him over the tope ropes and Cody tried to attack Randy but Randy landed a back body drop sending Cody out of the ring and then Hunico and Jack got into the ring as Sheamus kicked Hunico out of the ring and Mason followed tossing Jack out of the ring. Then Kofi and Sin Cara bounced off the ropes and landed double suicide dives as Sin Cara clutched onto his knee and Hunico kicked Sin Cara as Kofi blocked his way as Sheamus got out of the ring and they checked on Sin Cara along with another referee as the other one restored order and Randy was talking strategy to his team as the trainers tended to Sin Cara.

Cody got into the ring and he was talking trash as he and Cody stared each other down before circling the ring and Randy immediately kicked Cody in the midsection and landed a European uppercut as he raised his arm in the air and Randy grabbed Cody as he twisted his arm and made the tag to Mason as Randy whipped Cody to the ropes and Mason landed a big shoulderblock. Then Mason got Cody on his shoulder as he rammed him into the corner and landed a couple of shouldertackles before he whipped Cody to the opposite corner and landed a knee to the face and Mason bounced off the ropes as he went for a boot but Cody got out of the ring and Cody was walking back and forth as he slowly got back in the ring and immediately made the tag to Hunico.

Mason grabbed Hunico and flipped him into the ring as he tossed Hunico into the corner and Mason stepped on him as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring as he landed a stomp on Hunico and covered for a one count and Kofi twisted Hunico's arm as he kicked him in the midsection and Kofi whipped Hunico to the corner and charged at him as Hunico planted Kofi on the top turnbuckle and covered for a two count.

Hunico grabbed Kofi as he made the tag to Wade and Wade clubbed Kofi in the back and grabbed Kofi as he hit a right hand and covered for a two count and Wade applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and Wade took him down as he covered for a two count and Wade applied another headlock as Kofi got to his feet and was punching Wade in the midsection and landed a right hand. Then Kofi bounced off the ropes and kicked Wade in the face before bouncing off the ropes again and the two collided in a double clothesline and both men were down and the two were crawling as they made the tag to Hunico and Mason as Mason landed a couple of clotheslines and whipped Hunico to the ropes as Hunico went for a clothesline but Mason held on.

Mason landed a backbreaker twice before landing a fallaway slam and Mason grabbed Hunico and pressed him over his head as he slammed him down and Hunico stumbled as Mason ran into a back elbow and Cody made a blind tag as Hunico ran into Mason and Mason got Hunico in a full-nelson hold and Cody landed the Beautiful Disaster kick and then the Cross Rhodes for the cover and Mason Ryan was eliminated. Sheamus entered the ring and stared at Cody as the two locked up and Sheamus got Cody in the corner before a break and the two locked up again as Cody ducked Sheamus and landed a forearm and Sheamus landed a hard forearm as Cody was stumbling as Sheamus ran Cody into the corner and was punching and clubbing away at him as the referee pulled him away and Sheamus grabbed Cody as he landed a clothesline for a two count.

Sheamus grabbed Cody again as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped Cody to the ropes as Cody kicked Sheamus in the face and bounced off the ropes as Sheamus landed a back elbow and Sheamus got Cody on the ropes as he was clubbing away and grabbed Cody as he landed a suplex for a two count and Cody was on the ropes as Sheamus was grabbing him and the referee pushed him away. Then Sheamus ran into a back elbow and charged at Cody as Cody low-bridged Sheamus. Sheamus landed on the ring apron and landed a shouldertackle as Wade went after Sheamus but Sheamus knocked him off the ring apron and Cody landed a dropkick knocking Sheamus off the ring apron and made the tag to Wade as Wade landed a clothesline before ramming Sheamus onto the ring apron and tossed him back into the ring as he covered for a two count.

Then Wade was punching away at Sheamus and then stomped on him as he made the tag to Hunico and Wade held onto Sheamus as Hunico leaped into a dropkick and stomped on Sheamus before clubbing Sheamus in the back and hitting a back elbow and then Sheamus punched Hunico in the midsection and Hunico punched back before landing a chop to the chest. Hunico was clubbing Sheamus in the back and went for a slam but Sheamus landed a back body drop and both men were down as they made a tag to Kofi and Wade as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a flying clothesline and then a couple of chops to the chest as he hit a dropkick.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went into the corner and clapped his hands as Cody distracted Kofi and Kofi knocked him off the ring apron and Wade went after Kofi as Kofi rolled up Wade for a two count. Wade kicked Kofi in the midsection and shoved him to the corner as Wade ran into a pendulum kick and Jack went after Kofi as Kofi landed a right hand and landed another pendulum kick as Wade landed a boot to the face and grabbed Kofi as he hit the Wasteland for the cover and Kofi was eliminated.

In the end, Team Barrett won the match with Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes as the survivors.

Later after Survivor Series was over, John and Skye were sleeping in their hotel room and Skye was awake as she slowly got out of the bed.

Skye walked over to the table and opened her purse as she pulled out a diary and slowly walked inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Skye turned on the light and sat against the bathtub as she started writing in her diary.

_"Dear Diary, It's been a long time since high school that I've done this, but this year has been a lot of ups and downs and tosses and turns that I had to let my feelings out. Mainly this year had three instigators that made me want to flip out: R-Truth, C.M. Punk and John Laurinaitis. John Laurinaitis, that man definitely has an agenda and I know the bastard was up to a lot of things. Him screwing my boyfriend since taking over as G.M. made me completely suspicious of his motives and I'm not gonna sit down and let him destroy what he has already accomplished."_

Then Skye stopped writing as she had a determined look on her face.


	255. A NotSoSweet Surviving Aftermath

**Chapter 255: A Not-So-Sweet Surviving Aftermath**

RAW was in Hershey, Pennsylvania and on that night, Dream's Secret was facing Beth Phoenix & Natalya and Kofi was facing Wade Barrett.

Jasmine was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room lying on the couch on her cell phone talking to Evan.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" Jasmine said. "Um, I'm okay. I'm missing you…..Look, everybody makes mistakes, okay? I forgive you…No, Kofi misses you, too. So does Shayna…Yeah, Comet has been keeping me company while you were away…Yeah, I'm really looking forward to Thanksgiving, having our families together, you and me being together…Don't worry, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about…Okay, I'll talk to you later…I love you, too. Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call and sighed as she got up and picked up her cat Comet who cuddling on Jasmine's legs.

"Oh, Comet," Jasmine said, "I know how you're feeling. You're missing Evan, too. But he'll be back in a couple of weeks. Yeah, things will be the same…and different. You'll see."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Dream's Secret versus Beth Phoenix & Natalya. Dream's Secret entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Valerie Montana and the WWE Divas' Champion Destiny, Dream's Secret."

Valerie was wearing a red leopard print bustier with black lace, red leopard print boy shorts, black tights, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a red snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair curled. Dream's Secret walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Valerie went around the ring as she got on the ring apron and lifted her leg to her head before getting into the ring. Then Destiny got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her arm in the air and Dream's Secret got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her.

"And their opponents, the team of Natalya and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Justin announced.

The two Divas walked down the ramp as they stared at Dream's Secret and Natalya got into the ring as Beth got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air before flipping down on the mat. The two looked at Dream's Secret as Destiny and Beth got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Valerie and Natalya locked up before Valerie got Natalya in a headlock and Natalya shoved Valerie to the ropes and Valerie landed a shoulderblock to no avail and Natalya laughed before Valerie landed a dropkick before she bounced off the ropes and landed an armlock and Natalya ran into a drop toe hold and Valerie grabbed Natalya as she made the tag to Destiny. Destiny got a sunset flip for a two count and got Natalya in a headlock and twisted Natalya's arm as Natalya grabbed Destiny by her hair and Destiny landed an armdrag tossing Natalya into the corner and made the tag to Beth and Destiny landed another armdrag as she twisted Beth's arm and made the tag back to Valerie as she twisted Beth's arm.

Beth hit a couple of hard forearms and Valerie stumbled to the corner as Beth whipped her to the corner and Beth ran into a boot to the face and Valerie landed a springboard enziguri and Valerie landed a bronco buster before Beth got up and shook it off as Valerie rolled up Beth for a two count and Beth landed a clothesline. Valerie went under Beth's legs as she made the tag to Destiny and Destiny ducked a clothesline and kicked Beth in the midsection and landed a swinging neck snap for a two count and Destiny got Beth in a headlock and Beth was hitting back elbows to the midsection and shoved Destiny to the ropes and Destiny held onto to the ropes as Natalya distracted Destiny.

Beth kicked Destiny in the midsection and landed a suplex before twisting Destiny's arm and whipped her to the corner before making the tag to Natalya and Natalya shoved Destiny in the face as Destiny landed a couple of forearms and then went to kick Natalya in the midsection but Natalya grabbed Destiny's leg and took her down as she went for the Sharpshooter. Destiny flipped out of the hold and went for the tag to Valerie but Natalya caught her and dragged her to the middle of the ring as she grabbed Destiny by her hair and rammed her to the corner before hitting a couple of shouldertackles and Natalya grabbed Destiny by her hair as she whipped her to the ropes and Destiny ducked a clothesline.

Destiny bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody but Natalya caught her and landed a fallaway slam and Natalya climbed the top turnbuckle but Destiny knocked her down as she climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a superplex and both women were down as they both crawled to their corners to make the tag to their partners. Valerie landed a couple of clotheslines to Beth and Natalya got into the ring as Valerie ducked a clothesline and landed a boot to the chest as Valerie took down Beth by the hair and Natalya attacked Valerie from behind and she & Beth were stomping on Valerie as Destiny speared Beth and Valerie rolled up Natalya to pick up the pin fall.

"The winners of this match, Dream's Secret," Justin announced.

Dream's Secret quickly left the ring as they hugged each other and the referee raised their arms in the air as Natalya was throwing a fit and Beth was calming her down. Then the referee handed Destiny her Divas' Championship belt as Dream's Secret were making fun of Beth and Natalya as Destiny raised her title belt in the air.

Later, it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Wade Barrett.

Wade Barrett's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Wade walked down the ramp and bent down on the ground as he popped back up removing his jacket raising his arms in the air. Then Wade got into the ring and then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

Jasmine was wearing her black leather jacket, pink plaid halter top, black bustier, black miniskirt, black Converse hi-tops and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a pink plaid halter top, black bustier, black leather pants and her hair straight.

Kofi raised the Tag Team Championship belt in the belt as he and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off. Kofi and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got in the ring and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands and got back down on the mat as he took off his "Drop the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and JazzShay left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi has his fists up as Wade immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and grabbed him as he landed a back elbow to the back and clubbed Kofi before covering for a one count and Wade looked at Kofi as he kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi stumbled to the corner as Wade punched him in the midsection and Kofi tried to fight back as he kicked Wade in the midsection. But Wade was hitting Kofi as he landed a suplex for a two count. Wade smirked as he kicked Kofi and grabbed him as he shoved Kofi to the corner and kicked him in the midsection before whipping him to the corner and ran into a back elbow as Kofi was landing a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and Wade went for a side slam but Kofi countered rolling up Wade for a two count.

Then Wade landed a clothesline and grabbed Kofi as he went for the Wasteland but Randy Orton's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and walked toward the ring as Kofi was hitting a couple of back elbows escaping the Wasteland and was kicking Wade as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Wade backed out of the ring and turned to see Randy walking down the ramp. Wade backed away as Randy stood by the ring staring at Wade and Randy walked towards Wade as Wade continuing backing away and Randy pulled out a chair and sat down and sat quietly as Kofi got on the ring apron as he charged at Wade but Wade tripped him and Kofi fell on the floor as Wade tossed him back in the ring and looked at Randy as he got back in the ring and covered for a two count.

Wade applied a chinlock and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a back elbow and Wade landed a back elbow as well before Kofi was punching Wade in the stomach and then kicked him in the chest and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed another kick in the chest and bounced off the ropes again and Wade landed a tilt-a-whirl side slam for a two count. Then Wade was punching away at Kofi before showing off and was choking Kofi on the middle rope with his knee and looked at Randy as he was choking Kofi again and was grabbing him as he was hitting knees and bounced off the ropes as he landed a boot to the face knocking Kofi onto the ring apron and Wade dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count.

Kofi was crawling on the mat as Wade kicked him and grabbed Kofi as he whipped him hard into the corner and stomped on Kofi as he looked at Randy and Kofi was kicking Wade in the back of the leg and Wade landed a boot to the chest and kicked Kofi before punching away at him and the referee pulled Wade away as Wade covered for a two count. Then Wade applied a surfboard submission hold and Kofi got to his feet and Wade took down Kofi as he covered for another two count and Wade applied another surfboard submission hold and Kofi was trying to get out of the hold as he was kicking Wade in the head and Wade grabbed Kofi as he landed a back elbow to the back.

Then Wade went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet as he stumbled to the ropes and Wade charged at Kofi as Kofi low-bridged him out of the ring and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a suicide dive and Kofi grabbed Wade as he tossed him back in the ring and covered for a two count and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle. Wade got up and hit Kofi in the head as he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Wasteland but Kofi escaped as he was clubbing Wade in the back and hit a headbutt knocking Wade to the mat before landing a high cross-body for a two count and kicked Wade in the face before pumping himself up and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Boom Drop.

Kofi went to the corner and clapped his hands as Wade stumbled to the corner and Kofi went for a splash but Wade moved out of the way and Wade ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi went for a springboard move but Wade kicked the ropes to crotch Kofi and Wade grabbed Kofi as he looked at Randy and landed the Wasteland for the pin and the win.

The referee raised Wade's arm as Randy walked away and JazzShay pulled Kofi out of the ring and checked on him.

Later, Skye, Jasmine and Shayna were backstage as EMTs were pulling R-Truth on a stretcher.

In the aftermath of Survivor Series of being defeated by John Cena and the Rock, there appeared to be looming personality conflicts between the Miz and R-Truth as John Cena played mind games with them leading to the two coming to blows almost immediately and the Miz attacking R-Truth on the steel entrance ramp.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this coming," Shayna said. "R-Truth ended up on a stretcher?"

"I would've been happier if John did this," Skye said. "I'm telling you, the Miz definitely made a big mistake teaming up with R-Truth or is it the other way around?"

"Both," Jasmine said. "With all the chaos that happened at Night of Champions and Hell in a Cell, maybe R-Truth will finally come to his senses."

"I highly doubt it. Those two made the biggest mistakes on those two events."

Then Skye walked away with a smile on her face.

"So R-Truth finally got his ass kicked," Skye said. "Well, he deserved it. I think John Laurinaitis may have blown his cover already and trusted the wrong men."


	256. Skye Loses Her Mojo

**Chapter 256: Skye Loses Her Mojo**

RAW was in Columbia, South Carolina and John was facing the Miz in a Falls Count Anywhere match.

Skye was sitting outside the Angelic Coalition's locker room with her head down as Madison walked up to her.

"Hey, Skye," Madison said as she sat down next to Skye.

"Hey, Maddie," Skye said. "I'm thinking after RAW tonight, you should just call me by my real name because Skye wouldn't feel right without John Morrison by her side."

"Skye, or Carla for that matter, don't do that to yourself. I'm pretty sure John is not really leaving the WWE. He's gonna need time to recharge, readjust and get things together. You did the same thing in the summer, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Look, don't think the worst, okay? You've had enough issues to deal with, okay? Think of all the good times you had with John in the WWE together; like the time he won the Intercontinental Championship against Rey Mysterio and gave a heartfelt speech asking Rey if he wanted another title shot. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember."

_(Flashback: September 11th, 2009 in Rockford, Illinois)_

_"Last week, I had one of the greatest matches in my career," John said, "I became the Intercontinental Championship. But it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Rey Mysterio. I wanted to come out here and talk about how I felt after the match, but there is no way I could describe it; so I hope that these images will do that for me."_

_Then the video screen showed John helping Rey to his feet and hugging him as John celebrated his championship win._

_"Rey, from the bottom of my heart, thank you," John said. "Rey, you are a great competitor and you are an even greater champion and whenever you want a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship, all you have to do is ask, man."_

(Back to the present: November 28th, 2011 in Columbia, South Carolina)

"Yeah, I remember it all," Skye said. "That was the same night John called Dolph Ziggler Mr. Ziggles. I could never forget that."

"Also, what about the time John made fun of Drew McIntyre and mocking him?" Madison said.

"Oh, my God, yes! I can't forget that either. That's when I realized John is so creative and so good at it. Besides, 2009 was the year we got together after I broke up with C.M. Punk. John really made me feel good about myself and I got to know the real him. But how am I gonna handle John not being by my side when he leaves?"

"Just keep thinking about John. Besides, the holidays are coming up and you'll be able to spend time with him. Speaking of that, we have to go to North Carolina for Tribute to the Troops; maybe you oughta bring something back for John and give him something to remind him of you."

"You know what? That's not a bad idea."

"Good, come back inside."

"I will in a minute."

Then Madison got up and went inside the Coalition's locker room.

Skye sighed as she stood up and took out her cell phone as she dialed a number and after a few rings, someone answered the call.

"Hey, Dad, it's Carla," Skye said. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Falls Count Anywhere match which was John versus the Miz. John's entrance theme played and came out from the curtain with Skye following him.

Skye was wearing a black and silver stitch mock turtleneck mini dress and her hair curled.

Suddenly, the Miz attacked John from behind knocking Skye to the ground and then the Miz attacked John with a lead pipe on his knee as the referee came out from the curtain and pulled the Miz away. A couple of medics came out checked on John, who winced in pain as the Miz walked slowly to the ring and a referee helped Skye to her feet as she checked on John.

The medics helped John to his feet as John looked back at the Miz as he was limping to the ring and Skye just stood worrying about John. John got into the ring as the referee asked if he was okay to wrestle and John nodded his head as the referee called for the bell.

Miz immediately went after John's leg as John punched away at him and Miz got away as he kicked John's injured leg and grabbed it as he stomped away at it and Miz dragged John's leg as he got out of the ring and slammed John's leg on the ringpost twice before going under the ring and pulling out a kendo stick and Miz got back in the ring as he hit John's injured leg with the stick. Miz went to do it again but John ducked as he landed a clothesline and both men were down as Mix tried to reach for the kendo stick but John quickly grabbed it as he looked at Miz and was immediately beating on Miz as Miz rolled out of the ring as John followed.

John was beating on Miz again as Miz tried to get away and John caught up to him as he covered for a two count and crawled towards the kendo stick as Miz was crawling up the ramp and John was limping up the ramp as he went after Miz but Miz pulled John head-first into the side of the big WWE logo on the stage and Miz pulled John to his feet as he landed the Skull Crushing Finale on the stage and Miz rolled over John's body and was about to score the pin but the referee called off the match.

Skye covered her mouth as the Miz stood over John's body as the referee raised his arm in the air and the medics and referees came out from the curtain and checked on John. The Miz walked into the back as Skye bent down and looked at John as he was put in a neck brake and he Miz came back out with a microphone is his hand. The Miz stopped and looked at John as Skye looked at the Miz as the Miz walked down the ramp as John was put onto a stretcher and John Laurinaitis came out from the curtain and looked at John before going to the back.

Skye looked at Laurinaitis as she was suspecting something and the Miz got back in the ring as John was being wheeled out by the medics.

"Last week, it was R-Truth," the Miz said. "This week, it's John Morrison. Next week…we'll see. There is only one Superstar who can make this kind of impact, this kind of statement. That person is me, the Miz, and I can do it because I'm… awesome."

Then the Miz stared off into space as the Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from their locker room.

"Oh, really?" Madison said. "Well then, if that's case, I might as well get a kendo stick…no, make that ten kendo sticks and beat the Miz's ass myself."

"You really think he's gonna go after Alex next week?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, because after that rivalry throughout the summer with the Miz getting beat more than twice by Alex, I know that's the next person on his hit list and I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Well, you have beaten the Miz's ass before," Christina said, "and we're not gonna stop you from doing it again."

"Thank you."

"By the way, what is up with John Laurinaitis?" Shayna said. "I mean, he comes out, looks at John Morrison and walked back to the back. What's up with that?"

"I hate to say this," Valerie said, "but I think John Laurinaitis wanted to get John Morrison out of the picture for quite some time since JoMo confronted Laurinaitis about taking the General Manager position and I know Skye can very suspicious of him."

"I don't blame her," Destiny said. "Now that John is out of the WWE, who's next?"

"And what's worse?" Madison said. "With Kevin Nash back in the WWE, what else could go wrong?"


	257. Tribute to the Troops

**Chapter 257: Tribute to the Troops**

Tribute to the Troops was taped in Fayetteville, North Carolina for WWE's ninth year and Shayna & Jasmine were on Jasmine's laptop computer as they were looking at Kofi's match from Smackdown two weeks ago.

Kofi was facing Tyson Kidd in a match on Smackdown and Kofi was taking off Michael Cole's reindeer costume and put it on as he landed a crossbody on Tyson for the win.

"Oh, my God, I just cannot get enough of this video," Shayna said. "Kofi is just too much, that's why I married him."

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Jasmine said as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Then the door opened to reveal Evan walking inside.

"Hey, girls," Evan said.

"Hey," Jasmine and Shayna said.

"What are you girls laughing at?"

"Oh, Kofi, the red-nosed reindeer," Shayna said.

"Again?"

"I'm telling you, Evan, ever since that night, I just can't stop watching it. It's so funny."

"I'll bet. Hey, Jasmine, can you come out here for a second?"

"Sure," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine got up from the sofa as she walked out of the Coalition's locker room.

"What is it?" Jasmine said.

"I wanted to show you something," Evan said.

Then Evan picked up a jacket that said "Air Boom" on the front and "Bourne" on the back.

"Oh, my God, Evan," Jasmine said. "This is nice."

"Yeah, Kofi and I have to keep up the spirit and let the other superstars know when to bring it on," Evan said.

"Oh, I'm sure Kofi will love that. By the way, Shayna and I have already finished our outfits for the event tonight; but we can't show you until your tag team match."

"Let me guess, I'm not gonna take one little peak?"

"That's right, but I will tell you that it is army camouflage and it goes by the meaning, 'I love a man in uniform;' or maybe a woman."

"I'll take your word for it."

"See you in a bit."

Then Jasmine went back inside the Coalition's locker room as Evan walked away.

Later, Tribute to the Troops was on and announcer Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring.

"And now, direct from Vegas where he performs nightly at the Flamingo Hotel, the new Mr. Vegas, funnyman George Wallace," Justin announced.

Then George Wallace's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"What a great show tonight," George said. "I'm so happy to be inside. It's so cold outside. You know those kids walking around outside with the pants hanging off their butt? They got them up today. It's cold as hell outside. Are you ready for the holidays? I just love the holidays but you know what? Something is wrong, people are starting putting up Christmas decorations on August 31st. Ain't that too early? Now some of you know when we grew up, we celebrated one holiday at a time, didn't we? We stated with Halloween. Now I love Halloween. I went to a masquerade party, went dressed as a butler and they worked the hell out of me. One holiday at a time, then after Halloween, we would go to Thanksgiving. Now Thanksgiving, here's the holiday where everybody gets together; it's the only time you would sit around the dinner table and be able to say 'Thank God it'll be another 365 days before I see these greedy suckers again.' But then your family comes over, what is it with this turkey? Every year, turkey, turkey, turkey. We got to have the turkey, we drive 100 miles away, get on the airplane, turkey, turkey. How we don't eat the turkey the rest of the year? Turkeys ain't doing nothing, turkeys don't have jobs. We eat the wing, the breast, the stuffing. Now the stuffing, who came up with that idea? We had this bird braised and prepared, getting ready to put in the oven, some guy said 'Hold it, wait a minute! Let's shove some up that turkey butt. As a matter of fact, whatever's left in that refrigerator, shove it up that turkey butt. What is that? The onion, celery, grapes, give me that sausage, give me all those oysters, what is in that red and yellow box? A box of baking soda? Shove it up that turkey butt and then you can put your Christmas decorations up. But you know what? I want people to stop saying stupid stuff. People are saying stupid stuff 24 hours a day saying 'I like to have a flight to Atlanta around noon.' The lady said, 'Is that 12 noon?' I said, 'No, that's to noon, you stupid.' People can say some stupid stuff. Jerry Lawler told me he's gonna build him a house and he's gonna build it from the ground up. I don't wanna embarrass him in front of everybody, but I had to tell him, 'You know, Jerry, that's probably the best way to start building that house. You start with the roof and the chimney, you're gonna run into some trouble.' But that's my job, I'll be thinking about all kinds of crazy things that are happening in the world. How come you never see cats making love? Have you ever noticed that? You never see cats making love. 'Say what? You can hear them? Meow, now, I'm ready for you now.' And to all of the Troops in here, all of the troops across America, all of the troops around the world, on behalf of the WWE, when you come to Las Vegas, the George Wallace show is on me. 2012, all military personnel on me, George Wallace, at the fabulous Flamingo. I love you and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Then the Angelic Coalition came out from the curtain as they each gave George a hug and a kiss.

Skye was wearing a black satin strapless dress with sparkling rhinestones at the front and an off-center slit and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing her black leather jacket, a green camouflage midriff top with a golden phoenix on it, green camouflage boy shorts with the zodiac sign Aquarius on it, green camouflage leg warmers, green camouflage arm warmers with the yellow Galactic Sentinel tattoo logos on it and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a green camouflage one-sleeve sequined midriff top with see-through olive green sash, green camouflage sequined pants and her hair in a curly ponytail with green highlights. Valerie was wearing a silver vest-styled top with tabs at the shoulders and lapels, black pants and her hair straight. Madison was wearing a bronze and black lace strapless dress and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing a white and multi-color polka dot drape neck halter dress and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a blue leather jacket, a red tank top with silver stars, black leather pants and a tan cowboy hat covering her curly hair.

The Coalition were carrying bags as they were walking around giving out presents to the fans and got into the ring as they were throwing more presents to the crowd and Shayna asked for a microphone.

"Oh, yeah, George Wallace, everybody," Shayna said. "He's definitely a funnyman, you know what I'm saying? Well, of course, the WWE events and the George Wallace show in Las Vegas isn't the only thing that is free to military personnel."

"There was one event that happened last month that the military attended and it will air Saturday, December 16th on HBO," Skye said.

"We're talking about Scene 42: Live from New York City!" Jasmine said.

"I hope you guys get to see it especially the troops overseas," Destiny said, "and we wanna wish you guys a very Merry Christmas!"

Then the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air as they waved to the crowd and blew kisses at them.

A little later, Kofi, Evan, Jasmine and Shayna were walking down the hallway backstage.

"Did you guys have fun at Fort Bragg?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, man," Kofi said. "It was a great time, I love this weekend. Nice jacket, by the way."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Hey, there she is."

Then Miss USA Alyssa Campanella came forward.

"Kofi, how are you?" Alyssa said as she hugged Kofi. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," Kofi said. "Evan, Jasmine, I want you to meet Alyssa Campanella, Miss USA."

"It's pleasure to meet you," Evan said as he and Jasmine shook Alyssa's hand.

"It's pleasure to meet you," Alyssa said. "Thank you for having me here."

"Of course, Tribute to the Troops, we're pulling out all the stops for tonight."

"Absolutely."

"You know what she's agreed to do with us?" Kofi said.

"Don't tell me, Kof," Evan said.

"You know what time it is, come on!"

All five then did Kofi's Boom Clap.

"Excellent, good stuff," Kofi said.

"Good luck out there tonight," Alyssa said.

"Thanks a lot, I appreciate it."

Then Evan, Kofi, Jasmine and Shayna walked away,

Back at the arena, Hornswoggle's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Hornswoggle walked down the ramp waving at the crowd and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand as he continued to wave at the crowd.

"This next contest is scheduled for one fall," Hornswoggle said. "Introducing first, Air Boom."

Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them. Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following them.

"And their opponents accompanied by Rosa Mendes , Epico and Primo," Hornswoggle announced.

The three walked down the ramp as Rosa, Epico and Primo went around the ring and got on the ring apron as Rosa did a little dance and flipped her hair as she got in the ring and Epico & Primo followed. Rosa and JazzShay had words for each other as the referee held them back and Evan, JazzShay, Rosa and Epico left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Primo locked up as Kofi got Primo in a headlock and Primo shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline twice before he landed a monkey flip for a one count and Kofi made the tag to Evan and Kofi landed a European uppercut as he got Primo on the ropes and held onto his legs as Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double foot stomp for a one count. Primo punched Evan in the midsection and grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Epico and the two whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan went for a springboard crossbody but Primo and Epico caught Evan as Epico flipped Evan and Evan countered with an armdrag and Evan ducked a clothesline from Epico as Epico bounced off the ropes and Evan landed a spinning heel kick to the face for a two count.

Epico went to kick Evan but Evan grabbed his leg as Evan tripped Epico and landed a standing moonsault for a two count and Evan grabbed Epico as he made the tag to Kofi and Evan twisted Epico's arm and kicked him in the back of the leg and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Air Boom bounced off the ropes ad as they landed a double bulldog slam as Kofi covered for a two count. Kofi grabbed Epico as he went to whip him to the corner but Epico reversed as he ran into a back elbow and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as Primo distracted Kofi and Epico pulled Kofi off the top turnbuckle and covered for a two count and Epico grabbed Kofi as he landed as he landed a backbreaker into a hold and Kofi landed a knee to the head and punched Epico as he went to make a tag.

Epico grabbed Kofi and went for a back suplex but Kofi landed on his feet and ducked a clothesline as he made a tag to Evan and flipped into a headscissors takedown and landed a couple of high kicks before bouncing off the ropes and missed another high kick but landed a back kick for a two count and Evan grabbed Epico as Epico went for the backstabber but Evan countered as he landed a high knee to the face. Evan went for the cover but Primo broke the count as Kofi got into the ring and Primo got into the ring as he went after Kofi but Kofi tossed him onto the ring apron and Primo yanked Kofi out of the ring and Evan knocked Primo off the ring apron as Epico landed the backstabber for the win.

Rosa jumped up and down as Primo rolled into the ring and the referee raised their arms in the air and Rosa got into the ring as she raised Primo and Epico's arms in the air as JazzShay checked on Air Boom.

Tribute to the Troops was, as always, an overall success with performances by Mary J. Blige and Nickelback and a list of celebrities from Robin Williams to Celine Dion giving thanks to the Troops.

The show was coming to a close as John Cena was in the middle of the ring as the WWE roster assembled on the stage.

"First of all," John said, "thank everybody that I think I speak for the rest of the WWE, I certainly speak for myself. I would to say thank you to all the men and women who choose to don the uniform of the United States military. It's that time of year again, it's the holiday season, it's the season for giving; but every American citizen knows that your season for giving is every second of every single day of each and every year that you wear those colors proud. This event means the world to us because for all that you give, this is our way of giving back to you. The name of this event is called Tribute to the Troops and tonight, you've seen many WWE superstars, a wonderful list of celebrities, but the heart and soul of this event is the same heart and soul that defends and protects the greatest nation in the world, the United States of America." Then the crowd chanted "USA!" "Tonight, this night is your night; tonight, this time is your time, let the world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg. Let the entire world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg, let the world hear the spirit of the United States of America!"

Then the WWE roster came down from the stage to ringside shaking hands and giving hugs to the troops and their families saying their thanks as Tribute to the Troops ended.

After Tribute to the Troops was over, there was an after-party for the WWE Superstars, Divas and the troops partying, dancing and chatting away. Everyone was having a good time, including Shayna who was on her cell phone talking to her mom.

"I know, it was so amazing," Shayna said. "Kofi and I met Miss USA Alyssa Campanella and I got a couple of Mary J. Blige…Look, I'm gonna send one to you, okay?...Okay, I love you, too…Bye."

Then Shayna ended the call as she walked over to Destiny, Christina and Valerie.

"So, what did your mom say?" Destiny said.

"Oh, she's jealous when I told her that I met Mary J. Blige and got a couple of pictures with her," Shayna said. "But I did say I was gonna send her one."

"You'll probably send one to your Twitter page," Valerie said.

"Absolutely."

Then Christina spotted Madison and Alex dancing together and Madison was grinding all over Alex.

"Girls," Christina said, "everytime I see Madison and Alex all hot and bothered, I just want to lose it because I have never seen Madison like that."

"Oh, yeah," Destiny said. "I think Alex lit a fire in Madison indeed."

"Yeah, I mean, the way she dresses and acts around Alex," Valerie said, "that girl definitely has flaws. It was only a matter of time when she and Alex got together."

While the girls enjoyed watching Alex and Madison dance together, Jasmine was walking around saying hi to the troops as she spotted Evan at the buffet table and walked over to him.

"Hey!" Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jazz!" Evan said. "You look peppy tonight."

"How can I not be? It's the Tribute to the Troops, it was fun despite you and Kofi losing to Primo and Epico. But what matters is that you and I are finally here together. The past three years, I couldn't bear not having you here with me on this special night; but this year was worth it, especially after what we went through."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm finally here. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Skye was capturing a picture of herself in a Santa hat in front of the Troops partying with the WWE Superstars and Divas. Then she sent a text to John saying _"Wish you were here."_

For once, Skye could smile and have a good time before taking the trip to Norfolk, Virginia for RAW tomorrow night.

The trip to Fayetteville, North Carolina to Fort Bragg was indeed the best trip yet for everyone not just because of the thanks to the men and women fighting for the United States, it brought the Angelic Coalition and everyone else closer together, especially with the holidays coming up.


	258. TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 3

**Chapter 258: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 3**

TLC was in Baltimore, Maryland and Skye was walking into the Angelic Coalition's locker room with a huge smile on her face.

"Ladies, I have some good news," Skye said.

"What is it?" Christina said.

"Well, as expected, I just heard that Scene 42's HBO concert special had 19 million viewers worldwide!"

Then the Angelic Coalition cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Shayna said.

"And HBO is given the green light to show the concert for 24 hours all day Saturday starting at 6:00am," Skye said.

"Ooh, I'll bet the WWE Universe will spend all day looking at Scene 42's concert and not miss a thing," Jasmine said.

"Oh, yeah," Destiny said.

"I know I wouldn't," Valerie said. "And speaking of not missing things, have you girls noticed that Vickie Guerrero hasn't done anything cunning as of late?"

"To tell you the truth," Madison said, "I think Vickie is about to lose her way finally. I mean, ever since Jack Swagger came to join Vickie, him and Dolph Ziggler, well, first they didn't seem to get along but now they're on the same page."

"They weren't able to capture the Tag Team Championships from Air Boom both times," Shayna said. "In fact, I don't think they're capable of anything anymore."

"And now, Zack Ryder gets another opportunity to capture the United States Championship from Dolph Ziggler," Christina said. "Too bad Vickie didn't do much 'convincing' to John Laurinaitis."

"You know what?" Skye said. "I think Vickie Guerrero may be on her way out of the WWE sooner than later and we'll live happily ever after. Something tells me that the Angelic Coalition will accomplish the same mission as 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"Yeah, and I think the Divas can't do anything about it, either," Destiny said. "I'm still Divas' Champion and the real crybabies known as Natalya and Beth Phoenix can't do anything to change it."

"They might as well change their pin-up strong ways if they want a shot at the Divas' Championship," Madison said.

"They probably won't because I have a feeling that the real crybabies will soon get a taste of their own medicine," Valerie said.

"You said it, sister," Christina said.

A little later, TLC was on and it was time for the Tag Team Championship match which was Air Boom versus Epico and Primo.

Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

JazzShay were wearing new Air Boom "Non-Stop Flight" t-shirts made into strapless mini dresses and black boots.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air and Kofi his hands and the pyro went off. Then Air Boom and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following them.

The three walked down the ramp as Rosa, Epico and Primo went around the ring and got on the ring apron as Rosa did a little dance and flipped her hair as she got in the ring and Epico & Primo leaped into the ring. Primo and Epico got on the turnbuckles as they looked at the crowd and got back down as Kofi, JazzShay, Rosa and Primo left the ring as the referee raised the Tag Team Championship belts in the air and called for the bell.

Evan and Epico locked up as Epico rolled up Evan for a one count and the two stared at each other as Epico was talking trash and he & Evan locked up again as Evan rolled up Epico for a two count and the two went to a standstill again as they once again locked up and Evan went Epico twisting his arm and Epico got Evan on his shoulder as Evan again rolled up Epico for a two count. Epico kicked Evan in the midsection and was talking trash as he grabbed Evan and went for a snapmare but Evan landed on his feet and missed a flying kick and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying headscissors sending Epico to the corner and Evan kicked Epico in the back of the leg and twisted his arm as he made the tag to Kofi.

The two whipped Epico to the ropes and both leaped over Epico as Epico bounced off the ropes and leaped over Evan as Kofi landed a dropkick for a two count and Kofi grabbed Epico as he went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but Epico rammed Kofi to the corner as he made the tag to Primo and the two whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a dropkick on both Primo and Epico. Kofi covered Primo for the two count and twisted his arm as he kicked Primo in the back of the leg and Primo clubbed Kofi in the head before clubbing him in the back and Primo got Kofi in the corner as he punched him in the midsection and Primo whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a monkey flip but Kofi landed on his feet and Kofi charged at Primo as he landed a monkey flip of his own.

Kofi grabbed Primo as he made the tag to Evan and Kofi kicked Primo in the midsection as he aided Evan into a hurricurrana and Evan covered for a two count and Primo stumbled to the ropes as he kicked Evan and made the tag to Epico as the two whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan went for a springboard crossbody but Primo and Epico caught him and threw him to the floor. Jasmine was yelling at Primo and Epico as Rosa was taunting Evan before Primo tossed Evan back in the ring and Epico covered for a two count and Epico got Evan in the corner as he was kicking away at Evan before making the tag back to Primo and Primo was kicking away at Evan before choking him with his boot and making the tag back to Primo.

The two continued to kick away at Evan until Primo covered Evan for a two count and applied an inverted headlock and Evan got to his feet as he was punching Primo in the midsection and kicked him in the back of the leg and he climbed over Primo's shoulder and almost made the tag to Kofi as Primo rammed Evan into the corner and made the tag to Epico. Primo whipped Evan into a dropkick for a two count and Epico was talking trash to Kofi as he grabbed Evan and landed a right hand and Evan kicked Epico in the back of the leg as Epico landed a few more right hands and whipped Evan to the ropes and landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Rosa continued to taunt Evan.

Epico grabbed Evan as he landed three German suplexes and covered for a two count before mocking Kofi and Epico applied a crucifix submission hold and Evan escaped as he rolled up Epico for a two count and kicked Epico in the back of the leg and Epico shoved Evan to the ropes as Evan landed a double knee smash and both men were down. Both men crawled as they made the tag to Kofi and Primo as Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a flying clothesline and knocked Epico off the ring apron as he landed chops to the chest and a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Primo ducked as Kofi again knocked Epico off the ring apron and ducked a clothesline as Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline.

Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Primo backed away and Kofi ran into a boot to the face but ducked a clothesline as Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle and landed a flying crossbody for the cover but Epico broke the count. Evan got into the ring and landed a knee to the face sending Epico out of the ring and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash onto Epico and Primo went after Kofi as Kofi sideswiped him and landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

JazzShay hugged each other as they got into the ring along with Evan and Evan & Kofi high-fived each other as JazzShay hugged them. The referee gave Air Boom their Tag Team Championship belt and raised their arms in the air along with JazzShay and JazzShay were making fun of Rosa as Air Boom got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air.

A little later, it was time for the Divas Championship match which was Destiny versus Kelly Kelly. Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a black long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and an orange snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her Divas Championship belt in the air. Then Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly," Justin announced.

Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Kelly Kelly got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms and pointed at the crowd and Kelly Kelly got back down as the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Kelly and Destiny locked up and Kelly twisted Destiny's arm and Destiny reached the ropes as she did a flip and twisted Kelly's arm and Kelly did a flip as she climbed up the ropes and bounced off as she landed an armdrag and Destiny rolled out of the ring clutching onto her arm and took a breather as she was about to go back into the ring and Kelly applied a headscissors and Destiny stumbled back into the ring as she missed a clothesline and Kelly landed a spinning head scissors sending Destiny into the turnbuckle. Kelly charged at Destiny but Destiny got Kelly on her shoulder as she landed a powerslam for a two count and Destiny applied a neck vice as Kelly got to her feet and landed a couple of back elbow and a bicycle kick as she bounced off the ropes and Destiny landed a flying clothesline and went for a scoop slam but Kelly escaped as she landed a bulldog slam for a two count.

Kelly grabbed Destiny as Destiny shoved Kelly to the corner and Destiny ran into a boot to the face and Kelly climbed the middle turnbuckle as she landed a crossbody but Destiny rolled through for a two count and Destiny landed a roundhouse kick and Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle as she went for a legdrop but Kelly moved and went for the K2 but Destiny countered as she went for the Enlightenment but Kelly rolled into an inside cradle for a two count. Destiny countered with a two count of her own and Kelly charged at Destiny climbing onto her shoulders as Destiny landed a flapjack/electric chair type move for the win.

"The winner of this match and still WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny got up as the referee gave her the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Destiny looked at Kelly Kelly as she extended her hand and Kelly Kelly took it as she helped her up. The two hugged each other as Destiny raised Kelly Kelly's arm in the air and Kelly Kelly left the ring as Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air.

Later, Skye was walking down the hallway as she spotted EMTs rolling Kevin Nash on a stretcher and Skye followed them as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

Earlier, Triple H and Kevin Nash competed in a match where the first competitor to climb a ladder and retrieve a sledgehammer would be legally allowed to use the weapon at will. Triple H achieved that goal as he able to beat Kevin brutally to win the match and leave him injured.

As the ambulance drove away, Skye walked away still smiling as she said to herself.

"Well, well, well, you were wrong about being the surviving member of the Kliq because Triple H just beat you to it. Oh, yeah, I'm still declining John Laurinaitis' offer, so goodbye and good riddance."


	259. Madison's Christmas Wish

**Chapter 259: Madison's Christmas Wish**

A week later…

The day was Christmas Eve and Madison was spending it with her family in Phoenix, Arizona.

Madison was happy all day, especially when it came to her relationship with Alex. Madison wished for a boyfriend and it came sooner than later.

Alex was spending Christmas with his family in Tampa, Florida, but made sure he kept in touch with Madison before they saw each other again in Chicago tomorrow for RAW.

Madison was in the living room with her parents Johanna and Rod, her brother Andrew, her aunt Tamara and her cousin Melissa and Taylen as they were opening up their presents.

"Okay, everyone," Madison said holding a long gift box. "This one is from Alex."

"Ooh, I wonder what that handsome boyfriend of yours gave you," Tamara said.

Then Madison unwrapped her present and opened it to reveal a sterling silver key necklace.

"Oh, my God," Madison said.

"That is beautiful, Madison," Johanna said.

"Looks like Alex has better taste than your other boyfriends," Melissa said.

"You don't say," Taylen said.

Madison smiled as she admired her new necklace and then Rod took it as he put it around Madison's neck.

"I really approve of Alex," Rod said. "He is the perfect man to be my son-in-law."

"Dad, I haven't gotten that far yet," Madison said.

"Well, now that the presents are opened, let's gather around the table and eat."

Then everyone agreed as the family went into the dining room.

Later when Madison got home, she was in her room lying on her bed admiring her new necklace when her cell phone rang.

Madison picked up her cell phone as she noticed that Alex was calling her and Madison answered the call.

"Hello?" Madison said.

_"Hey, sweetie,"_ Alex said. _"Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas to you, too. Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful."

_"I was hoping you would like it."_

"I love it and besides, I haven't stopped thinking about you all day."

_"I haven't stopped thinking about you either. I really love this new watch you gave me."_

"I thought about giving you a new one in case your current one doesn't work anymore. That was the only present I could come up with."

_"Hey, it's the thought that counts. I really love you, Madison."_

"I love you too. I cannot wait to lie in your arms tomorrow night. Although my Christmas was great, I missed being with you.

_"I missed being with you, too."_

"Well, I know you're gonna need your sleep, so I'll meet you in Chicago tomorrow. Good night, Alex, sweet dreams."

_"Good night, Madison. Sleep well."_

Then Madison ended the call as she got off the bed and went out of her room as she walked downstairs to the living room and lay on the couch as she looked at her Christmas tree.


	260. Rochelle's New Year's Eve Wedding

**Chapter 260: Rochelle's New Year's Eve Wedding**

Six days later…

The day was New Years' Eve and it was also the day of Rochelle and Braden's wedding.

The wedding was held in the evening at Trinity Episcopal Cathedral Church where the couple invited 250 friends and family including some WWE superstars and Divas. It was very magical and amazing.

Now it was onto the reception at Braden's nightclub that was also a New Year's Eve party heading into 2012 with only a few select people invited.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Braden and Rochelle Nordstrom!"

The ushers opened the doors and Braden & Rochelle came inside the nightclub as they were greeted with cheers and applause. Rochelle and Braden walked through the crowd as they sat at their very own sweetheart table near the stage.

"That is a beautiful reception dress Rochelle has on," Shayna said.

Rochelle was wearing a white Carmeuse V-neck halter gown with a ruched surplice bodice, striking beaded embroidery on the waist and a Godet chapel train adorned with beaded embroidered appliques.

"How come I didn't wear one at our wedding, Kofi?" Shayna said.

Then Kofi shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you probably didn't need to," Jasmine said. "I didn't have to wear a reception at my wedding. I was comfortable wearing my wedding dress."

"Well, I say that dress does look beautiful on Rochelle," Skye said. "It suits her."

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with warm breads served with sweet butter triangles and herb infused olive oil, exotic baby green salad served with raspberry vinaigrette and toasted walnuts, fresh imported buffalo mozzarella, beef steak tomato and opal basil salad with extra virgin olive oil, balsamic vinegar, and cracked pepper.

Then after the toasts and first dance, Rochelle and Braden decided to spend time to say hi and give their thanks to the guests who came to the wedding. Each of the guests gave their thanks and congratulations to the newlyweds. Then they reached Christina, Madison, Valerie were sitting with Josh, Alex and Jasmine's stepbrother Alex.

"Hey!" Madison said.

"Hi," Rochelle said as she hugged Madison.

"Congratulations," Christina said.

"Thank you."

"Well, Rochelle," Valerie said, "second time around. How does it feel?"

"I feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders since Braden came into my life," Rochelle said. "I couldn't be any happier."

"Well, we're happy for you," Christina said.

"And guys, I hope you enjoyed the wedding as well."

"We certainly did," Josh said. "Again, congratulations."

"Thank you," Braden said as he and Rochelle walked away.

A half-hour later, it was time for Rochelle and Braden to cut the cake. The two walked over to the seven-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was vanilla with white icing.

The decoration was of a Ray of Sunshine cake tower with yellow roses & swirls all around and on the top of the cake were diamond monograms of Rochelle and Braden's initials.

The couple both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it.

"That is one unique cake," Alex said to Madison.

"Very unique if I say so myself," Madison said.

After everyone had their cake, everyone was dancing and having a great time and after that hour.…..

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

Rochelle walked over to Braden as he led her to a chair and Rochelle sat down and Braden got on his knees. Braden smiled as he slowly got under Rochelle's dress and grabbed her garter. Rochelle laughed as Braden pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Braden got up and threw the garter over his head and Alex caught it.

"Uh-oh," Skye said to John, "I think everybody will be bragging Madison about this."

"You don't say," John said.

"Okay, ladies, get over here," Rochelle said as she got up from the chair.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Rochelle threw the bouquet over her head and Madison caught it.

Valerie and Destiny were shocked knowing Madison caught the bouquet before at Kofi and Shayna's wedding.

"Again, Madison?" Destiny said.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to catch the bouquet the second time around," Madison said as she strutted away.

"Hey, Destiny, it's time," Skye said to Destiny.

"Okay, be right back," Destiny said.

Then Skye and Destiny walked away.

A few minutes later, a female emcee appeared on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have less than an hour and a half before the start of 2012; so for your entertainment pleasure, let's give it for Scene 42."

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as the curtain opened and Skye, Destiny, Jasmine, Shayna and Hayley appeared on the stage and the band played their song "Honey to the Bee."

_(Skye)_

_Yeah, hey, yeah_

_(Jasmine)_

_Buzz me up to heaven, baby_

_(Scene 42)_

_Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm_

_(Jasmine)_

_Come on, buzz me up to heaven_

_(Skye)_

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie _

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_(Jasmine)_

_I close my eyes and I see you clear_

_It feels like you're lying here_

_All the things I want to say come and go_

_Easy as the breeze those words just flow_

_I float on air light as any feather_

_Your love so sweet like an open flower_

_I'm dizzy from the time we spent together_

_I need that honey drip every hour _

_(Destiny)_

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips_

_Baby, don't stay away from me for too long _

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie_

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee _

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee, yeah_

_Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm_

_(Jasmine)_

_Buzz me up to heaven, baby_

_Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm_

_(Destiny)_

_(Ah, alright)_

_(Jasmine)_

_Come on, buzz me up to heaven_

_(Hayley)_

_You make me smile though you're far away_

_I hear your voice like it was yesterday_

_All the things you do to make me feel so fine_

_I gotta tell the world about a love that's mine_

_These wings to fly are gonna last forever_

_'Cause one by one my dreams come true_

_And I touch the sky whenever we're together_

_I can't believe the joy I get with you _

_(Shayna)_

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips_

_Baby, don't stay away from me for too long _

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_(Shayna)_

_(Oh, honey to the bee)_

_I wouldn't tell a lie_

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me _

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_(Hayley)_

_(Honey to the bee)_

_I wouldn't tell a lie_

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_(Heaven)_

_(Skye)_

_You're the only one who can get me there_

_(Heaven)_

_When you gonna hear my prayer_

_(Heaven)_

_You're the only one who can get me there_

_(Heaven)_

_When you gonna hear my prayer, yeah?_

_I'm thinking about your sugar lips_

_Got a feeling for you now that's so strong_

_I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips_

_Baby, don't stay away from me for too long _

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_(Skye)_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I wouldn't tell a lie_

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee _

_That's you for me _

_I've been missing you_

_I should be kissing you_

_Honey to the bee _

_That's you for me_

_I wouldn't tell a lie_

_Got a love I can't deny_

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me _

_Honey to the bee_

_That's you for me_

_Honey to the bee_

_(Skye)_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm_

_Honey to the bee_

_(Jasmine)_

_Buzz me up to heaven, baby_

_Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm_

_(Jasmine)_

_Come on, buzz me up to heaven _

Then after the band finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered as the girls bowed to the audience and left the stage as they walked over to Rochelle and Braden who hugged and thanked them.

Then it was a few minutes until 2012 and John was a little nervous about proposal to Skye. Madison noticed this as she walked up to John.

"John, are you okay?" Madison said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said as he looked down.

"John, I know you're going to propose to Skye and Skye will say yes."

"Then why do I have this feeling she's gonna say no?"

"Maybe you're holding your guard up. I know you have been through a lot this year and so has Skye. But next year will be better for the both of you, I know. Skye would be very thrilled if you were to return to the WWE and also to have a wedding that she has been dreaming of. I know."

"Okay."

Then everyone gathered as Jasmine gave a toast.

"A toast to wish Rochelle and Braden a long and happy marriage, hopefully this time," Jasmine said as everyone laughed and also to the start of 2012."

"Hear, hear," everyone else said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Alright, everyone," Christina said, "let's start counting down!"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they cheered.

A lot of couples were hugging and kissing and everyone else gave high fives to each other and decorations were falling they celebrated the start of 2012.

Then Skye turned around as she saw John down on one knee holding the engagement ring in his hand as Skye covered her mouth. John said,

"These past two and a half year have been the best of my entire life. I have never been so happy and so in love that you're the only woman who could ever understood me. So Carly Elizabeth Wilde, will you marry me?"

Skye started to cry as she nodded her head and said,

"Yes!"

Then John slid the ring on Skye's finger and stood up as he kissed her and John lifted Skye in his arms as Skye wrapped her arms around John's neck. Then John set Skye down as Skye said,

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make: John and I are getting married!"

Then the girls cheered as they hugged Skye and the guys high-fived and hugged John.


	261. Returning Without a Cause

**Chapter 261: Returning Without a Cause**

Smackdown was in North Little Rock, Arkansas and it was also Valerie's 23rd birthday.

On that night, Alex was returning to NXT and Air Boom was facing Primo and Epico.

Then Angelic Coalition gathered in their locker room as they sang "Happy Birthday" to Valerie with Christina holding a birthday cake.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Valerie_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Then the girls applauded and cheered as Valerie blew out the candles.

"So Val," Jasmine said, "what did you wish for?"

"You know, I can't tell you because it won't true," Valerie said as the girls laughed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Christina said.

Then the door opened to reveal Alex.

"Hey, ladies," Alex said.

"Hey, Alex," the Coalition said.

"Happy Birthday, Valerie."

"Thanks, Alex," Valerie said.

"Hey, Madison, can you come out here for a second?"

"Sure," Madison said.

Then Madison got up from the sofa as she walked out of the Coalition's locker room.

"What is it?" Madison said.

Then Alex held up a black letterman's jacket.

"Wow, your letterman's jacket decked out in black," Madison said. "I like that."

"Yeah, I thought it be would a little something since I'll be appearing on NXT Redemption tonight."

"Hmm, can I try it on?"

"Sure."

Then Alex helped Madison put on his jacket.

"Oh, wow, I could definitely get comfortable in this," Madison said. "As a matter of fact…" Then Madison walked up to Alex and whispered in his ear. "…maybe I should wear your jacket for later tonight after the show."

Then Madison licked Alex's ear.

"Ooh, that really turns me on," Alex said. "I can hardly wait."

Then Madison took off Alex's jacket and gave it back to him as she strutted back into the locker room.

Then NXT Redemption was on and Matt Striker was in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT," Matt said. "Alright, I can tell by your energy, I trust everybody had a great new year. 2012 is gonna be an exciting new year here in the WWE, it's gonna be an exciting new year for NXT. Tonight, we will have a huge main event. Two of our rookies, Derrick Bateman and Darren Young will square off one-on-one right here in just a few short moments. But, as a special gift to all of you, we are coming up on our 100th episode of NXT. I know I'm shocked, too. Each and every week, we will be inviting special guests, past NXT alumni to come down. With that said, my guest tonight is a guy I truly believe is the WWE's breakout star. Please welcome from season two of NXT, the Natural Michael McGillicutty."

Then Michael McGillicutty's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as he got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, Michael," Matt said, "I know you've been real busy, you haven't returned my text. But I wanna say congratulations, you left NXT and you became a WWE Tag Team Champion. Put it there, pal."

Michael laughed as he turned down the handshake and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived. NXT, man, this show sucks, man. I remember being on NXT, yeah, I remember it. You know what it gave me? It gave me absolutely nothing. As a matter of fact, I went on and I went on to jump John Cena. I became apart of the most dominant faction in WWE history, the Nexus. I'm a former tag team champion. But I didn't accomplish these things because I was on NXT, on this show, I didn't accomplish because of this. I accomplish these things because I do what I want when I want and no one sees me coming. So it doesn't matter if you're on RAW, it doesn't matter if you're on Smackdown, nobody's gonna stop me from becoming a success in this company. Nobody!"

Then Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following me.

Madison was wearing a white vest-styled top, black leather pants, black lace arm warmer and her hair curled.

Alex and Madison walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Alex was all excited and the two got into the ring as Alex had a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, another NXT alum," Matt said, "Alex Riley is here."

"I gotta say, it's great to be back on NXT in Little Rock, Arkansas," Alex said. "Matt Striker, it's good seeing you. We always had a great relationship when I was on the show. Michael McGillicutty, I wish I could say the same. I mean, what happened to you, man? We had the opportunity to be on a great show like NXT, to go onto WWE careers, we got to do all of it and get an opportunity to come back on the show that started it all and you take this chance to not only run down the show but the town that it's in? You think joining a group of people and beating up on John Cena makes you a Superstar, huh? Take it from somebody who knows, it doesn't. The only way to earn respect in this business is in this ring with your bare hands. You want respect, huh? You came out here for some respect. Well, how about you start with me and how about you start tonight?"

"You wanna start something right now?" Michael said. "How about I start with a little…."

Then Michael immediately pie-faced Alex knocking down Madison and Alex tackles Michael as they started fighting around the ring while Matt yelled for a referee to come down to start the match. The referee ran down into the ring and broke the two men up and Madison went after Michael as Alex held her back and calmed her down. Then Madison left the ring as Alex took off his jacket and the referee calls for the bell.

Alex ducked a clothesline and was hitting a few right hands as he went to whip Michael to the corner but Michael reversed and charged at Alex but Alex moved out of the way as he bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline before he clotheslined Michael over the top to the floor and Madison walked around the ring as she was talking smack to Michael and Michael was talking trash back to her. Then Michael walked back into the ring as he stared at Alex and the two circled around the ring and kicked Alex in the midsection as he was hit a right hand as Alex stumbled to the corner and Michael was hitting a few right hands and kicked Alex as the referee pulled him away and Michael grabbed Alex as he hit another right hands and Alex immediately got Michael in the corner.

Then Alex whipped Michael to the corner as he landed a splash and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a faceplant for a two count and Alex whipped Michael to the ropes and Michael grabbed Alex as he threw him out of the ring but Alex landed on his feet as he went for a dropkick but Michael dodged it as he landed a spear knocking Alex off the ring apron. Madison walked over to Alex to check on him and Michael got out of the ring as he pointed at Madison and grabbed Alex as he rammed him into the ring apron and tossed Alex back into the ring as he covered for a two count and Michael applied a headlock as Alex got to his feet and was hitting right hands and ducked a clothesline as Michael clubbed Alex in the back of the head for a two count.

Alex rolled into the corner as Michael was stomping on Alex and hit a few right hands before he turned around and kicked Alex before he showing off and Madison shook her head as Michael got Alex on the middle rope and was clubbing him in the back and in the head before rolling out of the ring and landed a right hand as he looked at Madison with a smirk and rolled back into the ring as he covered Alex for a two count. Then Michael was kicking Alex before landing a knee to the back and Michael then applied a headlock as Alex got to his feet and was punching Michael in the midsection before Michael took him down and Michael landed an elbow drop for a two count and Michael grabbed Alex as he landed a backbreaker for a two count.

Michael got frustrated as he applied a chinlock and then switched to a headlock for a while and Alex got to his feet as he landed a back elbow to the midsection and then a headbutt before Michael went for a clothesline but Alex countered with a slam and then ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines and ducked another clothesline as he landed a spinebuster. Alex waited for Michael to get up and kicked him in the midsection as he went for a lifting DDT but Michael countered as Michael countered with a Saito suplex for a two and Michael climbed the top turnbuckle but Alex crotched him and leaped on the middle ropes as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a superplex for a nearfall.

Both men got up as Alex went for the Final Score but Michael landed a back elbow and kicked Alex in the leg as bounced off the ropes as he went for a running neckbreaker but Alex dodged it as he landed the Final Score for the win.

Madison got into the ring as she helped Alex to his feet and Madison raised Alex's arm in the air along with the referee. Then Alex and Madison hugged each other as Alex got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and got back down as he took Madison by her hand and lifted the ropes for Madison to get out of the ring.

Then Alex followed as he pointed to the ring apron of the NXT logo saying "This is where it all started!" Then he and Madison were slapping the hands of the fans and walked up the ramp as Madison raised Alex's arm in the air.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Air Boom versus Epico and Primo.

Primo, Epico and Rosa Mendes were already in the ring and Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

JazzShay were wearing burgundy halter mini dresses , denim shorts, black boots and their hair straight.

Air Boom raised their title belts in the air as Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off. Then Air Boom and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Kofi, JazzShay, Rosa and Primo left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Evan immediately went behind Epico twisting his arm as Epico tried to fight out of it and Epico went for a back body drop but Evan as Evan rolled up Epico for a one count and Epico kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands as he went for a snapmare but Evan landed on his feet as he kicked Epico in the back of the leg. Then Evan twisted Epico's arm as he made the tag to Kofi and the two whipped Epico to the ropes as they both leaped over him and Epico leaped over Evan as Kofi landed a dropkick for a two count and Epico got a drop toe hold sending Kofi into the middle rope and Epico was choking Kofi on the middle rope before he distracted the referee and Primo kicked Kofi in the head as Epico covered for a two count.

Epico got Kofi in the corner and was kicking away at him as he made the tag to Primo and both men were kicking away as Epico dragged Kofi to the middle of the rope and covered for a two count and Epico grabbed Kofi as Kofi was punching Epico in the midsection and Epico landed a dropkick for a two count and Epico applied a headlock. Kofi got to his feet as he punched Epico in the midsection and Epico clubbed Kofi in the back as he whipped him to the corner and ran into a back elbow and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a cross body and both men were down as they made the tag to Primo and Evan as Evan leaped into a kick to Primo.

Evan landed another flying kick as he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying headscissors as he landed a couple more flying kicks and knocked Epico off the ring apron as he grabbed Primo and Primo punched Evan in the midsection as he went for a back suplex but Evan landed on his feet as he landed a spinning heel kick and Primo stumbled to the corner. Evan charged into a flying elbow as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double knee smash for the cover but Epico broke up the count and Kofi got into the ring and knocked Epico out of the ring and went for a plancha but Rosa steps in front of him to stop him.

Jasmine shoved Rosa down as Epico pulls Kofi out of the ring and Jasmine was beating up Rosa as Epico was pulling her off as Evan looked on and Primo grabbed Evan as Evan landed a high knee to the face and Shayna was about to attack Epico as Epico let go of Jasmine and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Air Bourne but Epico pulled Primo out of the way as Primo then pins Bourne for the win.

Epico and Rosa got into the ring as Shayna checked on Kofi and the referee raised Epico and Primo's arms in the air. Jasmine pulled Evan out of the ring as Rosa was doing a little dance and JazzShay were checking on Air Boom as Jasmine stood up and stared at Rosa.

A few minutes later, Natalya was walking down the hallway frustrated after her loss against Tamina in a Divas' match and spotted Dream's Secret as she approached them.

"You!" Natalya shouted. "This is all your fault. Last week, I got attacked from behind last week by Tamina and this week, she beats me. I think it's your doing since you, Destiny, are now Divas' Champion."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there," Destiny said. "First of all, you brought this on yourself ever since you and your BFF Beth Phoenix started attacking the so-called Barbie Doll Divas. That's what cost you both this championship because you two were afraid to admit the truth that you're jealous and Lay-Cool got to you."

"You see, the Angelic Coalition helped you when Lay-Cool was making fun of you and Beth," Valerie said, "and you betrayed us. That's something you never, ever do to the Angelic Coalition."

"Yeah, with that said, you got what you deserved and don't put that on us."

"You two will pay for this," Natalya said as she walked away.

"Ooh, I'm really scared now," Valerie said.

Later after Smackdown was over, Alex was laying in the bed of his and Madison's hotel room and waited for Madison to come out.

A few minutes later, Madison came out of the bathroom wearing Alex's letterman jacket and was dancing seductively as she walked over to the bed and slowly took off the jacket.

Madison was wearing a black lacy bra and panties as Alex slowly got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Alex leaned down as he kissed Madison passionately and Madison ran her hands all over Alex's back before she pushed him down on the bed. Madison climbed on top of Alex as she leaned down and kissed him and rubbed her hands down his chest as Alex placed his hands on Madison's hips. Then Madison kissed Alex's neck as she kissed down his chest and licked his nipple as Alex moaned and he cupped Madison's face as he kissed her.

Alex flipped Madison over as he was now on top of her and Alex looked at Madison lovingly as he caressed her down her body as his hand reached to Madison's chest. Then Alex leaned down as he kissed her chest and pulled her up as he kissed her on the lips and unhooked her bra. Alex cupped Madison's breast as he rubbed his thumb along her nipple and started to massage her breast as Alex kissed Madison's other breast and kissed his way down her body before taking off Madison's panties.

Alex took off his boxers as Madison pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him as she leaned down kissing Alex before sliding him into her. Madison moaned as she started riding Alex and Alex pushed himself up as the two were sitting on the bed and Madison wrapped her legs around Alex. He began kissing Madison's neck as Madison moaned and Alex flipped Madison back down on the bed as he pumping himself faster and Madison continued to moan.

Madison wrapped her arms around Alex as she scratched his back and the two reached their climax at the same time as Alex collapsed next to Madison. Alex rolled onto his back as Madison laid on the bed comatose at the amazing feeling of what pleasure Alex was giving her.

"God, who knew Alex could give me such pleasure," Madison thought.

Then Madison turned as she wrapped her arm around Alex and Alex kissed Madison on the forehead.

"You might as well keep that jacket," Madison said, "because maybe I would like to borrow it and walk around the house with it naked."

"Wow, when did you become so seductive?" Alex said.

"You brought that out of me when I didn't know I could do that."

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other passionately.


	262. Burning Up

**Chapter 262: Burning Up**

Two weeks later…

RAW was in Anaheim, California and on that night, Jasmine was facing Rosa Mendes in a Divas' match and Air Boom was facing Epico and Primo for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Just yesterday at a house show in Oakland, CA, Epico and Primo defeated Air Boom to become the WWE Tag Team Champions leading Air Boom for a rematch tonight.

Skye was alone in the Angelic Coalition's locker room on her laptop computer as Madison walked inside.

"Hey, girl," Madison said.

"Hey," Skye said.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking over some wedding dresses. Oh, my God, I can't even stop smiling ever since John proposed to me and my family is so thrilled. Oh, my God, I'm so happy to be returning home Wednesday so I can get my wedding plans started."

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy. That is a beautiful wedding dress. I could definitely see you in that."

Madison was pointing at a white strapless wedding gown with embroidered with metallic accents, crystal beading & sequins and a semi-cathedral train.

"You think so?" Skye said.

"I know so," Madison said.

"Yeah, that would look good on me."

"So what kind of wedding are you and John thinking about?"

"We're planning to create a rock star Cinderella kind of wedding."

"Ooh, sounds thrilling."

"Yep, and we're planning on getting married in the summertime."

"Well, I know that you're having in California, so I'm sure you're gonna have the perfect weather for it."

"Oh, yeah."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match which was Air Boom versus Epico and Primo.

Air Boom's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with JazzShay following them.

JazzShay were wearing blue leopard lace up corset tops as Jasmine was wearing a black pleated miniskirt, black stockings, black boots and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing black pants and her hair in a high ponytail.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands and the pyro went off and then Air Boom and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron as Evan slid into the ring through Jasmine's legs and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes. Air Boom got on the turnbuckles as they raised their arms in the air and JazzShay posed on the top rope and got back down as Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following them.

The three walked down the ramp as Rosa, Epico and Primo went around the ring and got on the ring apron as Rosa did a little dance and flipped her hair as she got in the ring and Epico & Primo leaped into the ring. Primo and Epico got on the turnbuckles as they raised their title belts in the air and got back down as Kofi, JazzShay, Rosa and Primo left the ring as the referee raised the Tag Team Championship belts in the air and called for the bell.

Epico immediately kicked Evan in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before he went for a snapmare but Evan landed on his feet and countered a clothesline with a roll-up for a two count and Evan ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a headscissors takedown and Evan twisted Epico's arm as Epico kicked him in the midsection and grabbed Evan as he made the tag to Primo. The two whipped Evan to the ropes and Evan went for a springboard crossbody but Epico and Primo caught as they landed a double fallaway slam and Primo stomped on Evan before punching away at him as the referee pulled him away and Primo kicked Evan in the midsection as he grabbed him and made the tag to Epico and Primo got Evan in the corner.

Primo kicked Evan in the midsection and grabbed him as Epico climbed the top turnbuckle and Evan was hitting Primo with back elbows and landed a hurricurrana on Epico sending him into Primo and both men were down as Evan was crawling on the mat and Epico grabbed his leg but Evan was able to make the tag to Kofi. Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a double clothesline as he landed chops to Epico's chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands as Primo charged at Kofi but Kofi tossed him out of the ring.

Then Epico rolled up Kofi from behind for a two count and Kofi then hit the Trouble in Paradise kick before making the tag to Evan and Evan climbed the top turnbuckle but Primo grabbed Kofi and ran him into the ringpost as Epico then crotched Evan and hit the backstabber for the pin and the win.

Primo got into the ring as he and Epico hugged each other and Rosa got into the ring as she hugged the two men and raised their arms in the air as JazzShay checked on Air Boom.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine versus Rosa Mendes. Rosa's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Rosa Mendes."

Rosa posed as she walked down the ramp and went around the ring and got on the ring apron as she flipped her hair and did a little dance before she got into the ring. Rosa continued to dance as Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Shayna following her.

"And her opponent representing JazzShay from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a blue midriff top with a yellow phoenix on it, black boy shorts with the zodiac sign Aquarius on it, black leg warmers and black arm warmers with the yellow Galactic Sentinel tattoo logos on it.

Jazzshay walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine jumped on the apron as she posed and bounced off the bottom rope as she entered through the bottom and middle rope. Shayna followed as Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine went to the corner and did a little booty shaking and flipped her hair backwards as Rosa took offense to that and Jasmine & Rosa went face-to-face and exchanged words as Rosa shoved Jasmine as Jasmine shoved Rosa down on the mat and she ducked a clothesline as she bounced off the ropes and landed a flying headscissors and the two went face-to-face again and Rosa missed a back hand and Jasmine hit some forearms. Jasmine bounced off the ropes and ducked another clothesline and Jasmine landed a dropkick and Jasmine grabbed Rosa as she whipped her to the ropes and Rosa kicked Jasmine to the face and took Jasmine down on the mat as she punched away at her and tossed her to the corner as Rosa choked Jasmine with her boot and whipped her to the corner and landed a splash and Rosa did a little dance.

Then Rosa ran into a boot to the face and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count and grabbed Rosa as she landed a couple of chops to the chest and went to whip Rosa to the corner but Rosa reversed and ran into a back elbow and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle as Rosa punched Jasmine in the right hand. Rosa climbed the top turnbuckle as she clubbed Jasmine in the back and went for a suplex but Jasmine blocked as she punched Rosa in the midsection and landed a sunset flip powerbomb as she climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the moonsault for the win.

"The winner of this match, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Shayna got into the ring as she raised Jasmine's arm in the air along with the referee and the two made fun of Rosa as Jasmine was mocking Rosa's dance. Then Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she blew a kiss to the crowd.

A little later, the Angelic Coalition was in their locker room as they were watching a unique scene unfold.

It started when Mick Foley took the returning Chris Jericho's place in the six-man tag team match which was supposed to Jericho, Daniel Bryan and C.M. Punk versus Mark Henry, David Otunga and Dolph Ziggler. But then….

"Hold on, hold on one minute, please," John Laurinaitis said as he came out from the curtain. "Hold on a second." John walked down the ramp and got into the ring. "Mick Foley, I never gave you permission to put yourself into this match. You are not a legal participant in this match. So therefore, you have forced me to do my job and reverse the decision of this match. The winners of this match happen to be David Otunga, Mark Henry and Dolph Ziggler."

Then Punk wiped his head in frustration and then yanked the microphone out of John's hand as he said,

"What's the matter? You didn't like that? Huh, Mr. Laurinaitis? Do you find me to be disrespectful when I just grab things out of your hand, do you? Let me tell you what you're gonna do about it, absolutely nothing. You know what? Mick has nothing to do with what's going on right here. It's time we put…no, shut your mouth! You're gonna listen to me. You're gonna man up, you're gonna take your balls out of your purse right now, we're gonna lay our cards on the table. You don't like me but it has nothing to do with who I am and if I could be your psychologist for a moment, it has everything to do with who you are not. See, the people have no idea who you are. That's because when you were a competitor in sports-entertainment as you like to you call it, you had the look; but oh, boy, did you ever suck. And that must've been really difficult, Johnny, your brother being one half of the legendary Road Warriors; and you never amounting to much more than roadkill. You see, you were boring, you weren't charismatic, you were vanilla, that's right, boring. And it kills you that you never made it to this stage, the WWE, as a competitor. So you traded in your lame ass tights for your equally lame-ass suit. You went from somebody who just sucked to somebody who just sucked up. And now that you're a corporate yes-man, you take your eyes and you look at a guy and you can't stand the fact that the last year in my career, I achieved more than you have in your entire life. You know what? I don't even know why I'm screaming. You just don't have an original thought in your body and you're gonna screw me at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. Well, better men have tried and better men have failed. But you're gonna try to screw me based on one thing: your pure jealousy of who I am and where I come from and the fact that I'm the WWE champion, I'm the man! And you can't stand it, so you're gonna screw me at the Royal Rumble. Let me tell you something, Johnny. It doesn't matter what you do to me in my WWE Championship match because coming out of it, l'll still be better than you. And I'll have all these people doing something that you wished your entire career they did, I'll have them talking about you. You see, if you screw me, I'm not gonna hit you with the GTS, I'm not gonna put you to sleep, I'm not gonna lock you in the Anaconda Vice, but I'm gonna have these people talking about you for sure. Because if you screw me, they're gonna be talking about how Mr. John Laurinaitis, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim RAW General Manager looks like he went through a meat grinder because C.M. Punk just kicked his pathetic ass!"

Punk then looked at John and backed away a bit as he feigned a punch and John recoiled as Punk smirked as he got in John's face as he said,

"You're pathetic."

Then Punk shoved the microphone towards John as Punk grabbed his WWE Championship belt and left the ring as he walked up the ramp raising his title belt in the air. Mick flashed a double thumbs-up toward John as John walked back and forth looking at Mick and picked up the microphone.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis," John said. "I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim… soon-to-be-permanent Raw GM. I am not pathetic and I will not be intimidated by C.M. Punk."

"Admit it," Mick said, "just admit it, Johnny. Have the decency to admit that you intend to screw Punk at the Royal Rumble. You know, you walk around here, you like a pious self-righteous sycophant. Because a fancy New York Times bestseller would say, 'You, John Laurinaitis are a kiss-ass.'"

Then John continued to pace the ring, angered, and adjusted his tie as the crowd chanted "You suck!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" John said. "Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? You wanna know if I'm gonna screw C.M. Punk?"

"I wanna know!" Mick said

"You're damn right, I will! Okay? I do my job and I do it well. I am sick and tired of being disrespected, okay? I am sick and tired of being pushed around. And I am sick and tired of being bullied! Each and every week, I put on the most entertaining show for the WWE Universe and I'm not appreciated for it. I'm not going to take it anymore and I'm not gonna take it from you. I'm sick and tired."

Then John hit Mick in the head with the microphone and left the ring as he stomped away as Mick recovered to his feet in the corner and RAW came to a close.

The Angelic Coalition was appalled at what just happened.

"Wow, in the words of my dear friend, John Cena," Jasmine said, "looks like somebody crapped in your Cheerios this morning."

"And you know what?" Christina said. "He did something that I don't think anyone in the WWE has ever done: admit he's gonna screw somebody and C.M. Punk made John Laurinaitis reach his boiling point."

"Well, he has cost C.M. Punk two of his matches, " Skye said, "but that doesn't change my mind of him being guilty of the things he has done lately including putting Zack Ryder in a United States Championship match when he wasn't medically cleared and costing him his championship. Something Vickie Guerrero didn't do."

"I think John intentionally did that because he never wanted Zack Ryder to be the United States Champion in the first place," Valerie said, "and on top of that, John Cena had to sacrifice his WWE Championship opportunity for Zack to get his United States Championship. And now, John Laurinaitis claims to have just seen Zack's doctor's note that he was not cleared to wrestle. That's a bunch of bullcrap."

"Maybe Zack Ryder was in John's way of screwing Punk," Madison said, "and that's what made John do what he did. He tried to ignore the petition of Zack Ryder's United States Championship and John Cena encouraged it. Now with John being the target of Kane and Zack losing his United States Championship, there's nothing stopping John now."

"Well, where's Triple H in all this?" Destiny said. "I mean, with Kevin Nash out of the way for now, don't you think Triple H should've gotten rid of John Laurinaitis by now?"

"But we don't have any substantial proof of the actions of what happened at Vengeance and Night of Champions," Shayna said. "And if Triple H knew that John was responsible of all those things, he would have fired him by now."

"I don't know," Skye said. "Somehow I think things are gonna get worse and I don't know what else to say about this. Maybe the walkout was a bad idea after all. It's happened all over again and this time, the Miz and R-Truth and Mark Henry aren't causing mayhem."

Then after RAW was over, Christina was in her hotel room as she reading a book and then there was a knock at the door.

Christina got up from her bed as she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Jasmine standing outside. Christina unlocked the door and opened to reveal Jasmine looking gloomy.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Christina said as Jasmine walked inside.

Christina closed the door as Jasmine sat on the bed and Christina walked over as she sat next to Jasmine.

"What happened?" Christina said. "Did something happen between you and Evan?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear," Jasmine said.

"What?"

"I guess Evan didn't have the heart to tell me that got he suspended again."

"What?"

"Yeah, he and I just had a huge argument and I had to leave."

"Oh, my God."

"I can't stay there tonight."

"Look, you can stay here with me, okay? I can't believe this, I thought Evan had learned his lesson the first time; but now this? What is going with him?"

"I don't know. And there's an even bigger issue, how does Kofi feel about this? You know what? I don't wanna talk anymore about this. I have to go to sleep."

"Okay, here."

Then Christina made up the bed as Jasmine got into it.

Christina was getting angry of how Evan could screw up the second time, but this time getting Jasmine upset. Christina definitely needed to talk to Evan tomorrow to settle it.


	263. Christina's Important Lecture

**Chapter 263: Christina's Important Lecture**

The next day, Christina and Jasmine were walking down as they reached Jasmine and Evan's hotel room.

"Christina," Jasmine said as she grabbed Christina's arm, "please try not to hurt Evan."

"I'm just gonna Evan a real hard talking to," Christina said. "I want to hear me out and make sure he listens real well."

"Okay."

Then Christina knocked on the door and a minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Hello, Evan," Christina said as she crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Evan said.

Evan looked at Jasmine as Jasmine looked down at the floor and Christina grabbed Evan by his arm as she closed the door.

Christina dragged Evan towards the bed and sat him down as she walked towards the window.

"Okay, Matthew," Christina said. "I'm gonna say this once. I don't know what your problem is, but after what I heard last night, maybe I should bring my gun and shoot you; but I won't. I thought your learned your lesson the first time, but you've done it again. You know damn well that Jasmine has been through a bad relationship as a teenager and she can't afford to go through another one. She was really upset when she came into my room last night and told me you got suspended again. You need to get your act together and you better hope that Jasmine doesn't file for divorce! I will not sit back and let her wallow in sorrow because of you, got it?"

"Yeah," Evan said quietly. "I just…"

"What?"

"I can't seem to fight off my demons."

"You need to! I never thought you would do this ever. I always thought Evan Bourne was least likely to get suspended. But now…I don't know if I trust you anymore. Hell, I don't know if Kofi can trust you anymore, not even Shayna. You're blowing everything away and it's all because of your demons. You need put yourself back together again and save yourself."

"I know."

"If I so as hear you got suspended one more time, I swear to God. Get it together."

Then Christina walked over to the door and opened it as Jasmine inside looking straight at Evan.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Christina said.

Then Christina walked out of the room and closed the door.

Christina sighed as she hoped her lecture got through to Evan and hopefully he would conquer his demons.


	264. The Angelic Point of View

**Chapter 264: The Angelic Point of View**

RAW was in Madison's hometown of Phoenix, Arizona and Madison was walking down the hallway saying hi to a few folks as she went inside the catering room.

Then Madison turned her head to see Jasmine playing on her cell phone and approached her.

"Hey, Jazz," Madison said as Jasmine turned her head.

"Oh, hey, Madison," Jasmine said looking a little sad.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You miss Evan, don't you?"

"Yes. I mean…I thought we could tell each other everything, I thought we could trust each other. But now, it seems that I can no longer trust Evan because he can't tell me what's going on with him. And when I look at you and Alex getting all hot and heavy with each other and being heads over heels in love, I thought to myself, 'What happened to that spark Evan and I had?'"

"Look, I know you've been under a lot of duress since Evan…I don't even wanna bring it up, but what is your heart telling you?"

"I don't know what my heart is telling me. Ever since we talked, I still don't feel like I can trust him. I mean, it's not like he's cheating on me. That's the worst thing that could happen. I don't know, Madison."

"I know you and Evan are meant to be together and he still has flaws that he needs to deal with, but it's your decision.

Jasmine nodded her head as Madison patted her shoulder.

Later, Jasmine was running down the hallway as she saw Zack Ryder being wheeled into an ambulance with John Cena and Eve Torres following.

Ever since Kane returned to RAW and began attacking John Cena, Zack Ryder became Kane's next victim trying to force John to embrace the hate.

Kane and Zack battled each other in a Falls Count Anywhere match ending with Kane chokeslamming Zack through the stage and Zack going to the hospital.

Jasmine then noticed Eve blaming John Cena for what happened to Zack as she went to the ambulance and the ambulance drove away.

Jasmine turned her head and shook it as she said,

"That ungrateful bitch. John Cena is to blame for all this? She oughta look in the mirror and take it all back."

Then Jasmine walked away.

A little later, the Miz was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Miz, we're just moments away," Josh said. "Finally, you'll go one-on-one on Monday Night RAW with your former friend, R-Truth."

"Josh, those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it," the Miz said. "Every single person that has teamed with me and has crossed me from John Morrison to Alex Riley to even the Big Show have seen their careers disintegrate. Whether it's losing the World Heavyweight Championship in 45 seconds or getting fired from the WWE, when you forget your place and turn on me, you become irrelevant and R-Truth will be no different. I will win the Royal Rumble match, I will headline Wrestlemania for the second year in a row because I am the number one superstar in the entire WWE. I am the number must-see superstar of all time, I'm the number one….what do you want?"

Then Madison came forward with her hands on her hips.

"Really, Miz?" Madison said. "Really? Did I just hear you say that my boyfriend Alex Riley's career has disintegrated? Hmm, the last time I checked, he's still in the WWE and this past summer, he has been kicking your ass more than you kicked his ass. I mean, don't you think you holding the WWE Championship was nothing but a fluke because you made Alex cheat for you? You just can't seem to shut your mouth and you're also a pathological liar because that's the number one reason everyone has turned on you. So get over it."

Then R-Truth came forward sporting nerdy glasses and a white jacket holding a clipboard.

"Good evening, " R-Truth said. "My name is Eric Flaisher, WWE market researcher, and according to our data, Mr. Miz, you are number one. Research don't lie; it says here you are number one annoying, number one whining, number one nincompoop, number one WEIO. Oh, you don't know what means? That means everytime you're on TV, they're saying WEIO as in "What Else Is On?" You see, you are without any question WWE's #1 jackass."

Madison tried to hold in her laughter as the Miz got in R-Truth's face.

"Listen to me, Truth," the Miz said.

"It's Flaisher," R-Truth said. "My name is Flaisher!"

Then R-Truth and Miz then began screaming in each other's faces before John Laurinaitis and David Otunga barged in.

"Hey, I've been in my office trying to prepare myself for my first WWE match against C.M. Punk and I can't hear myself think. You know why? I'll tell you why because all I hear is 'number one this, number one that, number one that, number one this.' I'll tell you, I got your number one. Whoever loses in the match tonight between the two of you is the number one entrant in the Royal Rumble match. Good luck! And you, Madison Spears…."

"And you, Laurinaitis," Madison said as she got in John's face, "don't mess with me because you've done a lot of damage ever since you took over as General Manager and one day, it's gonna bite you in the ass. So don't say a word to me."

Then Madison walked away as John and David walked away as well. Then the Miz looked at R-Truth as he walked away and R-Truth told the Miz…...

"Quack-quack!"

Later, John Laurinaitis had to face C.M. Punk in a match; but it came to a halt when John made an announcement with David Otunga in tow.

"Before we go any further," John said, "I have some unfortunate news that I'd like to share with the WWE Universe and WWE talent. I received a fax from the Board of Directors and even though it pains me to read this, I think it's information everybody needs to hear. David?

Then John handed David the fax and David read it,

_"Dear Mr. Laurinaitis, the Board has become concerned about the questionable judgment you have exhibit while running the day-to-day operations of Monday Night RAW. Especially troubling is your declaration last week that you intend to abuse your authority as special guest referee by intentionally favoring Dolph Ziggler in his match against WWE Champion C.M. Punk at the Royal Rumble event. Therefore, the Board has decided that your status as interim General Manager of Monday Night RAW will be officially under review. Next week on RAW, you will receive a formal job evaluation to determine whether you continue as interim General Manager or if will you be terminated. And your job evaluation will be conducted by WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H."_

"Punk, what this means is..." John said

Punk snatched the microphone out of David's hand and set it down as he took off his shirt as he picked up the microphone and said,

"What this means is if you intentionally screw me Sunday at the Royal Rumble," Punk said, "well, it looks like you're out of a job. Boo-hoo."

"Punk, you're wrong," John said.

"No, no, no, shut up. What this also means is clearly now there's nothing stopping me from knocking your teeth out of your face right before Triple H shows you the door."

"Listen, Punk, you got it all wrong, okay? The Board of Directors is right, that is my wake-up call; a fair wake-up call for me. And I need to take this apology and I like to extend my apology to each and every one of the WWE fans and for you for any wrongdoing I've done while in my tenure. You know what it's like."

"Oh, so this was all just a misunderstanding? Is that what I'm supposed to understand? Just like last week about you not letting Mick Foley in the Royal Rumble is probably a misunderstanding?"

"Punk, I made a mistake. Mick Foley is in the Royal Rumble match, okay? He's in. And let me tell you something else, I was always gonna call your title match right down the middle. Honestly, I always said that because you made fun of me. And you know what? I was mad, you know what that's like."

"You know, right now, you're like that spoiled little girl that year-round that gets what she wants but all of a sudden, it's Christmas time and now you're worried Santa's coming and all he's gonna bring you a big, fat piece of coal. I understand this, if Triple H has inherited any of his…I almost said 'grandfather' but I guess it's his father-in-law.' If he inherited any of his traits, I hope it's one thing and I hope next week he says it's you and I hope it's this: you're fired!"

"Punk, that's not gonna happen. I've been with the WWE for ten year. I took over Talent Relations when it was in the dark ages under JR and I made it into a corporate entity, okay? I'm not going anywhere. But unfortunately, tonight's match is not going to happen under circumstances and I assure I have an adequate substitute in David Otunga."

Suddenly, David attacked Punk clubbing him in the back and stomping on him sending him to the corner and David continued stomping on Punk as he got him to his feet and landed a couple of clotheslines and David backed away as Punk speared David and punched away at him before applying the Anaconda Vice making David tap out.

Punk hopped up to his feet and stared down John, who slowly backed away and then Punk landed a back kick on David and kicked him in the head and David rolled out of the ring as Punk returned to face off with John. John suddenly extended his hand for a shake as Punk breathed heavily before shaking John hand before lifting up John on his shoulder and landed the GTS.

Punk shouted down at John as he raised his arms in the air and then Dolph Ziggler snuck behind Punk and landed the Zig-Zag as he stood over Punk and John remained motionless as RAW came to a close with the Angelic Coalition watching from their locker room.

"Well, hopefully John Laurinaitis will be gone next week," Skye said. "I mean, Punk did say too little, too late when John decided to put Mick Foley in the Royal Rumble match at the last minute. And for the first time, I agree with him."

"Yeah, he did it so he can save his ass," Madison said. "And you know what? Him apologizing to the WWE Universe and Punk, yeah, too little too late. He didn't even apologize to Zack Ryder for putting his life in jeopardy, especially after costing him the United States Championship to Jack Swagger when he knew he wasn't medically cleared to compete. And you were right, Valerie. He never wanted Zack Ryder to be the United States Champion in the first place. John Cena had to sacrifice his WWE Championship opportunity for Zack to get his United States Championship, but that was nothing, wasn't it?"

"Now Kane is beating up Zack Ryder week after week and John Cena is beyond pissed," Valerie said. "Why couldn't he go after Mark Henry when Mark Henry was the one who took him out in the first place?"

"Well, they're both cowards," Destiny said, "and if Eve decides to apologize to John Cena and wants to compete for the Divas' Championship, I'll get a piece of her and give her a piece of my mind."

"I'm telling you," Shayna said, "things have been running amok since C.M. Punk have resigned with the WWE and it's not gonna be over unless he's gone."

"I mean, what else could go wrong here?" Jasmine said.

"Only time will tell come the Royal Rumble and the road to Wrestlemania," Christina said.


	265. Madison's Surprise Flaw

**Chapter 265: Madison's Surprise Flaw**

Smackdown was in Tucson, Arizona and Alex was facing Brodus Clay.

Skye, Jasmine and Christina were walking down the hallway laughing and giggling until they heard some music playing from their locker room.

"Why is it loud in our locker room?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know," Skye said. "I'm gonna see."

The door was opened a little and Skye popped her head inside the locker room to see Madison doing some kind with a chair in front of her. Skye's eyes widen as she pulled her head out.

"Well, what's going on?" Christina asked.

"Madison is doing some lap dance in there," Skye said.

"Is Alex in there?" Jasmine said.

"No, just a chair. She knows Alex is going up against Brodus Clay on Smackdown and she's probably gonna give Alex a lap dance after the match whether Alex loses or not."

"Hey, let's barge in on her," Christina said. "I wanna see the look on her when we catch her."

"Good idea."

Then Christina went to the door as she quickly opened it and Jasmine & Skye screamed at Madison as she stopped dancing.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like," Madison said.

"Oh, it was what it looked like," Skye said. "You are dancing with a chair in the middle? I think you want to give Alex a lap dance."

"Hmm," Jasmine said.

"Okay, I know Alex is going up against Brodus Clay tonight on Smackdown, they might have some sort of dance-off and whether Alex wins or loses, I'm gonna give him a…dance after the match, okay?"

"Okay, don't have a cow," Christina said. "We're just surprised, that's all. I don't think we've ever seen you do a lap dance before."

"I'll tell you one thing," Jasmine said. "Alex will never get his hands off of you for sure."

"Believe me," Madison said. "He won't."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was Alex versus Brodus Clay.

Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue leopard print corset top, black pleated leather miniskirt and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked down the ramp as Alex got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and then Alex got back down on the mat as he held the ropes as Madison turned around with her back facing Alex and slowly got into the ring. Then Brodus Clay's entrance theme as two female dancers came out from the curtain. One of them was former NXT rookie Diva Naomi.

Then Brodus Clay came out from the curtain as the three danced their way to the ring and Alex was dancing along as Madison smiled. Then the pyro off as Alex applauded and Madison, Naomi and the other female dancer, Cameron left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Alex began showing off his dance moves as Madison smiled and applauded and in response, Brodus did the leg shake before he immediately landed a suplex as Alex rolled into the corner and Brodus backed away as he landed a splash before bouncing off the ropes and landed "What the Funk" for the finish.

Then Naomi and Cameron got into the ring as they started dancing with Brodus and Madison got into the ring as she rolled Alex into the corner. After Brodus and the girls left, Madison asked for a microphone and she said

"You know, after seeing my boyfriend Alex Riley shaking his groove thing out here, I thought it would be fitting that I shake mine…for Alex and Alex only. Booker T, would you be so kind to bring me a chair?""

Then Booker T took off his headset and went over to grab a chair and tossed into the ring. Then Madison set it up as she helped Alex to his feet and sat him down in the chair. Then Madison picked up the microphone and she said,

"Okay, hit the music."

Then some music was playing as Madison was dancing with her back turned to Alex and Madison turned around as she was dancing all over Alex. Alex smiled as Madison bent down looking at him and got back up as Madison took off her jacket revealing her corset top and tossed it to the side. Madison continued to dance as you could hear Booker T saying, "Shucky-ducky, quack-quack!" and then Madison was done as the crowd cheered.

Alex applauded as Madison went over to him and pulled him up to his feet as Alex hugged Madison and Madison took Alex by his hand and the two left the ring as Jasmine, Christina and Valerie saw the whole thing from backstage.

"Wow, who knew Madison had it in her?" Valerie said.

"I'm telling you," Jasmine said, "that girl's got a lot of flaws that we didn't know she had."

"That's the thing about Madison," Christina said. "She is full of surprises."

"Wait, here they come," Valerie said.

Then Jasmine, Christina and Valerie hid behind a curtain as they spotted Madison and Alex coming out of the entrance to the arena holding hands smiling and walking towards the hallway.

"You know, I think that Madison is not done yet," Jasmine said.

"Why is that?" Valerie said.

"Because I think she's really gonna give Alex a lap dance when they get back to the hotel."

Then the girls giggled.


	266. A Dark Cloud without a Silver Lining

**Chapter 266: A Dark Cloud without a Silver Lining**

RAW was in Kansas City, Missouri and Kofi was facing the Miz and Destiny was defending the Divas' Championship against Eve Torres.

Skye was walking down the hallway and stopped as she saw John Laurinaitis' nameplate on the door to his office.

"Soon, your ass is out of a job," Skye said as she pointed to the nameplate.

Then Skye continued walking as Madison approached her.

"Hey, Skye," Madison said.

"Hey," Skye said.

"So have you and John found a place for the wedding?"

"Actually, we have. John and I talked about this and we found this place called La Palapa Del Mar. It is so beautiful. I have to show it to you."

"Okay."

Then Skye and Madison walked inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Skye went into her suitcase and pulled out a few pictures as she showed them to Madison.

"Oh, wow," Madison said.

"It's beautiful, I'm telling you," Skye said. "Oh, wow. I still can't believe that I'm gonna be Mrs. John Hennigan. I never thought I would be this happy again since….well, since John and I first got together. A secret relationship before it became public. Too bad C.M. Punk is missing out on this."

"Speaking of Punk, I can imagine what's going through his mind since last night and hopes that John Laurinaitis will be gone as the interim G.M. I mean, is John really trying to keep his job by pulling off last-ditch efforts? Something he has never done?"

"He knows he's gonna be fired, that's why he doing it. Hell, he screwed my fiancé and embarrassed him and that makes him a good General Manager? I don't think so. I know Triple H will fire Laurinaitis because obviously he knows that something is fishy with C.M. Punk's number one enemy."

"So let's sit back and relax and witness the final moments of the soon-to-be ex-RAW General Manager."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was Kofi versus the Miz. R-Truth was at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing pink floral print sheer mini dresses, black shorts and black boots.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off. Kofi and JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna. Kofi got back down as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Last night at the Royal Rumble match," the Miz said, "Kofi Kingston got a huge ovation and created social media buzz by doing a handstand. A handstand? Really? Really? Really? You know what I did? I was the number one entrant in the Royal Rumble and lasted over 45 minutes. I lasted longer than every single superstar, more than five former World Champions and two Hall of Famers combined. Now my road to main event Wrestlemania has taken a couple of detours, but make no mistake about it. I will beat Kofi Kingston and I will beat every single other superstar in the Elimination Chamber match and I will go on to headline Wrestlemania again because I'm the Miz…" Then the Miz got into the ring. "…and I'm awesome."

Then JazzShay was mocking the Miz as they left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Miz circled around the ring as they locked up and Miz went behind Kofi in a waistlock as Kofi broke out of the hold and reversed as he got Miz in a headlock and Miz was hitting Kofi as he shoved him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and went to slide under Miz's legs as Miz grabbed him and clubbed Kofi in the head. Then Miz bounced off the ropes and kicked Kofi in the head and covered for a two count and Miz was kicking Kofi towards the corner and was punching and hitting a couple of knees to Kofi before the referee pushed him away and Kofi was fighting back with lefts & rights before whipping Miz to the corner and Kofi went for a splash but Miz moved out of the way.

Then Miz bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the face and Miz then glared toward Truth, who laughed and Miz turned around as Kofi rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz immediately landed a clothesline and was stalking Kofi as Kofi stumbled to the corner as Miz landed a corner clothesline and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count. Then Miz applied a neck vice and Kofi got to his feet and was punching Miz in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he rolled up Miz for a two count and Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a snap DDT for a nearfall and Miz was stalking Kofi as he looked at R-Truth and charged at Kofi but ran into a pendulum kick.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody for a nearfall and Kofi grabbed Miz as Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a backbreaker and went for a neckbreaker but Kofi countered as he went for the S.O.S. but Miz shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi went for a leaping clothesline but Miz countered as he went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Kofi flipped out of the hold and stumbled to the corner as he floated over Miz and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

JazzShay went into the ring and Shayna hugged Kofi as Kofi got to his feet and JazzShay raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air before clapping his hands. Then Kofi got back as the video screen showed still-shot of Kofi's handstand during the Rumble last night.

JazzShay cheered and applauded for Kofi as they left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

Then it was time for the Divas Championship match which was Destiny versus Eve Torres.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced as Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve walked down the ramp a little shaken and kept looking over her shoulder as she got into the ring and then Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was wearing a light blue long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a dark blue snowflake on the back, light blue pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her Divas Championship belt in the air. Then Destiny looked at Eve as her face changed and asked for a microphone.

"You know, before we get started," Destiny said, "I don't know whether or not I should be mad or give you another chance at the Divas' Championship after I heard you blame John Cena for what happened to Zack Ryder. I am so sorry that Zack Ryder has been attacked by Kane on several occasions but John Cena has nothing to do with them. He had to sacrifice his WWE Championship opportunity just so Zack can become the United States Champion only to lose it to Jack Swagger because of one particular person. If you want someone to blame, blame John Laurinaitis."

Then Eve stared at Destiny as Destiny handed the referee her Divas Championship belt and the referee raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Then Eve immediately attacked Destiny hitting her and kicking her in the corner before the referee pulled Eve away as Destiny landed a boot to the face before grabbing Eve and landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"The winner of this match and still WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Then Destiny got up as the referee handed her the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air and Destiny was about to leave the ring but stopped as she looked at Eve. Destiny had her hands on her hips as Eve was coming to and Destiny shook her head as she walked over to Eve. Destiny bent down on one knee and was talking to her as the arena turned red and Kane's entrance theme played as he appeared on the video screen.

"How does it feel, Eve?" Kane asked. "How does it feel to know everything that's happened to your friend, Zack Ryder could have been avoided if John Cena simply embrace the hate? Instead, Cena continues to falsely rise above and look past me on his way to the Rock at Wrestlemania. The fact is until Cena truly embraces the hate, he can't beat me and he can't beat the Rock. So I will continue to inflict as much pain as inhumanly possible on your friend, Zack Ryder until Cena embraces the hate and gets that message and tonight, I'm going to use you as a conduit to pass that message along."

Then Destiny helped Eve to her feet as fire appeared on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played again and the two women began to back away as Kane then appeared on the ring apron. Destiny and Eve turned around and were scared as Kane approached them and then suddenly, John Cena's entrance theme played and John stormed into the ring to attack Kane as Destiny and Eve ran out of the ring and ran into the back.

"Oh, my Goodness," Destiny said. "Thank God John came out, otherwise…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Eve said.

"Listen, you better think what I said, okay? I'm not kidding. Kane is nothing but a coward. He could've gone after Mark Henry because he was the one who took Kane out in the first place and Mark can't even face Kane. He's a coward. So you better think about what I just told you."

Then Destiny walked away.

Several minutes later, back at the arena, John Laurinaitis came out from the curtain and slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"You know, I got to say," John said, "I've been looking forward to this moment all week. Before Triple H comes out here to give me my performance review, I'd like to take this opportunity to say a few things. While most people may be nervous in this situation because I'm not one of them, I know what I've done on RAW and I know that each and every one of you appreciated it. The facts are in the numbers, RAW ratings have been versus a year ago, that's a fact. Now in the WWE during the performance review process, each WWE employee has to go through a self-assessment. What that means is that every employee will grade themselves on a scale from 0-5 with 0 being the lowest and five being the highest in different areas. Well, I got to say I gave myself a lot of fives. I'll give you some examples. For deliverance quality results, I gave myself a five. Creative, artistic impressions, I gave myself a five. Communicates effectively, five. Builds teamwork, five. There's many things I've done well…"

Then Triple H's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and held up five fingers in a mocking and questioning way. Triple H walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand before shaking John's hand.

"You gave yourself a lot of fives, huh?" Triple H said. "You do realize that's a big number than four or three, right?"

"Yes, I do Hunter," John said.

"Okay, Johnny, here's the thing, okay? Forget your performance assessment; forget all that other stuff, this is really pretty simple. I've been watching you for a while because ever since you took this role, you remembered when you backstabbed me and grabbed it. I thought you were actually might do a pretty good job because unlike anybody else that's been in that role before, you're pretty much spineless and gutless and you're not very swift and I didn't think that you would see the obvious grab for power that lay in front of you. But I was wrong, you see, you were no different than anybody else, really; actually, you were quite worse than anybody else in his position. You see, you didn't just grab the power, you used to do the one thing that you could never do when you were actually in this ring as a competitor, you tried to use the role to make yourself a star."

"Hunter, I really respect your opinion and I respect you, but you got it all wrong. That's not what I was doing."

"Johnny….

"I've done a lot of good things on RAW. You can ask them, I've done a lot of good things."

"Don't lie and make it worse now. Don't lie. You have personally involved yourself in a lot of things. Were you not just involved in the WWE Championship match last night at the Royal Rumble?"

"You asked to do the right thing…"

"Johnny, you've been involved in numerous things. You put yourself on this show week every week at the determent of others all to serve your personal agenda which is to make yourself a star."

"To make RAW better."

"Johnny, when Vince ran RAW, he let personal decisions cloud his judgment and he had to be replaced. When I ran RAW, I let personal decisions cloud my judgment and I had to be replaced. You have let personal decisions cloud your already questionable judgment numerous times."

"Hunter, please. Please don't this, okay. I'll do anything; I'll do anything to save my job."

"Hold on a second. What do you say, the last thing?"

"I said I'll do anything to keep my job."

"'I'll do anything.' Wow, that's a broad statement. That's one of your problems in an executive position, Johnny; you're kind of vague with direction. That leads a lot to interpretation. _Anything, anything_. Wow, it's really broad, like I could make you do anything in order to keep your job. I could tell you right now, what you need to do is take that microphone and apologize to each and every one of these people in the WWE Universe."

"I'll be able to do that."

"And if they're willing to accept that apology and they believe it, then I will reconsider my stance. Go ahead."

"Triple H has just showed me some errors of my ways letting personal situations cloud my judgment. There's an old saying: to err is human, to forgive is divine. So I'd like to take this opportunity right now to apologize to each and every one of you for any mistakes I made and apologize to each and every one of the WWE universe if I offended anybody. Please take my heartfelt apology into consideration. I'm sorry."

But the crowd booed not accepting the apology.

"What do you think?" Triple H said as the crowd booed some more. "I'll leave it up to you. Was that good enough? I'll be quite honest with you, Johnny. They were so loud, I couldn't really hear you. But your lips were moving, so I'm pretty sure you were lying. So I don't think that's gonna work. Let me see, anything. Oh, I know, you wanna be a WWE superstar pretty badly. What if I give you that opportunity? Ooh, what if I do what you did to C.M. Punk a few weeks ago and I make, oh, let's say, a gauntlet match and I go back there and I ask every WWE superstar that wants to take a whack at you to come to this ring and form a line and whack the crap out of you."

"Come on, Hunter. Come on, I'm not ready for that."

"No, you're right. That's probably not fair. God, if only I had a good thing. Anything, it's so vague. Ooh, oh, this is a good one. Hold on, this is a good one. This is one of those things where I think my father-in-law Vince McMahon is a certifiable genius. You see, because when Vince was in charge and he had an employee, well, that he needed to see where their loyalty lies…"

"And you know where my loyalty lies."

"Well, when Vince needed to find out for sure, John, he would have that person become a member of a certain club."

Then John's mood change as Triple H smirked and the crowd chanted "Kiss my ass!"

"You know, I don't have to prove my loyalty," John said.

"You do," Triple H said.

Then the crowd chanted "On your knees!" as John pulled out some chapstick and put some on before he down on his knees and puckered up as Triple H held onto to the ropes and stuck his butt out. But Triple H then turned around and laughed in his face.

"You're really gonna do it, are you, you freak?" Triple H said as John got back up. "What's the matter with you? You even put chapstick on for it? Good lord, man. Come on, seriously. You honestly think I would let you put those lips anywhere near me? I don't know where those things have been. You should get some personal help for that, man. Listen, I'm not going to do any of this silly stuff. I came out here for one reason is to do what needs to be done. You see, John, personal issues in the past have clouded everybody's decision-making on the way up to this role. But the Board sees now that I have put my personal problems behind me and they've seen clear to let me know when I wanna come back to run RAW, I can do it whenever I feel like it. So, Johnny, at this time, it truly warms my heart to let you know that I truly wish you well in all your…..."

Suddenly, the gong struck and the lights went out as lightning flashed. Then fire appeared on the stage as the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. The Undertaker slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he walked around Triple H, who clenched his fist and watched every move.

The two men had a staredown as the Undertaker then looked up toward the Wrestlemania 28 logo before looking back at Triple H did the throat-slash gesture before looking back toward the logo. Triple H nodded slightly and placed his hand on the Undertaker's shoulder as if to say no and walked out of the ring.

Triple H walked up the ramp and stopped at the stage as the Undertaker stood in the ring. The Undertaker turned around as Triple H walked to the back and continued to look at the stage as RAW came to a close.

The Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from their locker room and were appalled at what just happened.

"I thought this was over and done with," Jasmine said. "What the hell was that?"

"No, more importantly," Skye said, "whose idea was this? I mean, just when we thought Laurinaitis was gonna be fired, the Undertaker shows up at the last minute. Doesn't that sound suspicious?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Madison said. "John begged and pleaded and apologized poorly and even bent down to kiss Triple H's ass, which I thought was funny, and then the Undertaker shows up. What does that tell you?"

"That John knew all along that Triple H was going to fire him," Christina said, "and John pulls off another last-ditch effort to keep his job as RAW General Manager. But how he got the Undertaker to face off against Triple H is beyond me."

"Maybe he knows about the history of last year's Wrestlemania when Triple H and the Undertaker squared off," Jasmine said. "He thought long and hard on how to use something against Triple H so he wouldn't fire him and the Undertaker would cloud his mind. Talk about letting personal decisions cloud your judgment."

"That's it," Destiny said, "that's exactly what John did. When he received word that Triple H was coming to RAW, it only took him a week to plan out the perfect loophole."

"But would it work?" Valerie said. "His job is still on the line and John won't get away with this."

"Yeah, Triple H is way too smart to fall for crap like that," Skye said. "John Laurinaitis is not that smart and Triple H will find a way to get rid of him once and for all. That asshole knew what was coming."

"So now what?" Christina said.

"If the Board lets John Laurinaitis keep his as RAW GM, we're dead," Jasmine said. "Worse things are gonna happen and John will still go after C.M. Punk. What next?"

"I'd say we wait," Madison said. "Now Valerie was right about John's job is still on the line. So we have to wait upon the final decision. And if the decision is what we suspect, we'll have to take drastic measures."

"Okay," Destiny said. "We'll do what we have to do."


	267. You Got a Problem? Say It to My Face!

**Chapter 267: You Got a Problem? Say It to My Face!**

NXT: Redemption was in Omaha, Nebraska and Madison was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room looking over two outfits as Christina walked inside.

"Hey, Christina, which of these outfits should I wear for tonight?" Madison said holding up two outfits.

They were a black strapless mini dress with a leatherette waist panel with skin revealing lace highlights and a burgundy strapless mini dress with a burgundy sheer off-the-shoulder overlay.

"I say the burgundy outfit," Christina said.

"You think so?" Madison said.

"Yeah, it goes great with your skin color. It stands out."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, you and Alex got plans for Valentine's Day coming up?"

"No, but I have something planned for Alex and he doesn't know what it is."

"Hmm, I'll bet."

"I'm telling you, my first Valentine's Day with Alex. I never thought I would be this happy with a guy like Alex. I mean, he is someone special and just so different than all of the other guys I've been with. I'm just…I'm just so in love with him."

"Yeah, I can tell you're in love with Alex. Look at what he made you to be, a tough brunette from Phoenix, Arizona into a sexy, brunette bombshell. The girls and I never knew you had this side of you."

"I guess it took Alex Riley to bring it out of me."

Then NXT: Redemption was on and Titus O'Neil's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Last week, Titus turned on his best friend, Percy Watson which resulted into a match that Titus won and Titus continued beating on Percy leading to Alex making the save.

Titus walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"It's good that you guys are sitting down and being quiet like good small people," Titus said as the crowd booed. "I know you guys aren't the brightest guys in the world but the best thing that all you could do while I'm talking is sit down and shut the hell up. Now as you saw last week, Alex Riley came out here and he butted his nose in some business that had _nothing_ to do with him. Coming out here as I was trying teach Percy Watson, my former best friend, a lesson as if he wants to get on the '"Showtime" with Percy Watson show.' That show is cancelled and I cancelled it. So I just want Alex Riley to come out here like a man, come while looking at you not as I'm turning my back and you come out like a coward…"

Then Darren Young's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You know, if there's a place that I would much rather not be than in this awful city of Omaha, Nebraska," Darren said as he walked down the ramp, "you know, Titus O'Neil, instead of you worrying about Alex Riley, you need to be worried about Mr. No-Days-Off, D. Young. "

"Darren, what do you mean I need to be worried about you?" Titus said.

"We got some unfinished business, big man."

"Unfinished business?" Then Darren got into the ring. "Darren, I whooped your ass two weeks ago in a No DQ match. So as far as I'm concerned, the unfinished business that you have is between you and your barber."

"You know what, Titus? I don't like you, man. In fact, I never did like you because you were a loser, a waste of space and you know what? The last two weeks, I kind of respect you, man. You realized that you don't need any of these people to make it here in the WWE. You don't need any of these people to help you bark, but you know what, Titus? Even though I don't like you, I can't stand you, I respect you, big man."

Then Darren extended his hand.

"You respect me?" Titus said. "Man, I don't give a damn about these people out here respecting me, I don't care about those people over respecting me and I damn sure don't expect and I don't care about the people up in the cheap seats caring about me. So I don't need your respect either, chump. But I can say that I honestly appreciate the fact that you're finally starting to see the light."

Then Titus and Darren shook hands as Percy Watson's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Percy said as he walked down the ramp. "Somebody please tell me that my eyes are deceiving me. Titus, last week, you nearly blew a gasket when I simply compared you to Darren Young. Now all of a sudden, you're out here best friends, high-fiving, buddy-buddy, got matching lower back tattoos and what-not. But you know what? I should've heeded Alex Riley's warning when he told me not underestimate you. Trust me, that will never happen again. I was telling him, 'A-Ry, look, man, Titus is and will always be one of the good guys.' But I guess I was wrong. Hey, Titus, I'll tell you what, from now on, the gloves are off. The gloves are off."

"Percy, you're doing it again this week," Titus said. "You side with these stupid people."

"The only stupid person I see in this building right now is you. You and the other idiot you got with you."

"I told you, I told you, I told you you're either with me or against me! Which one is it gonna be?"

"You know what?" Darren said. "You're talking all that smack right there. Why don't you step into my ring and say it to our faces, big man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, he's a soft guy kinda like these people in Omaha, Nebraska. You gotta ask him real nice because he's little weak. Percy, please come up here in this ring."

Then Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing her burgundy strapless mini dress with a burgundy sheer off-the-shoulder overlay and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and Alex slapped hands with Percy and hugged him as Madison hugged Percy as well.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here," Titus said, "if isn't Ebony and Ivory."

"And you want me? You got me, pal. But now that I'm out here, why don't you do me a favor? Save your breath and this audience's attention span and just keep your mouth shut. For the record, let's get this all cleared up. Whatever you call us, Ebony and Ivory, we have no problem getting in the ring with you." Then Alex, Percy and Madison got into the ring. "But what I do have a problem with, Titus, is how you handled yourself last week. You won that match fair and square. You should've taken your ball and gone home, but you didn't. And I know exactly what it feels like to have my best friend turn on me. I know exactly what it feels like to help a guy get to the top of a company and when it all comes crashing down, get blamed for the whole thing. Easy, easy, take it easy, so above my better judgment, I did to you last week exactly what I did to him, I kicked your ass. And unless things change around here and I mean quickly, I don't have an issue doing it again. And you have a problem with that, you can say it to my face."

Then Alex dropped the microphone as he stared at Titus and Madison got onto the ring apron as Titus and Darren began attacking Alex and Percy as Alex and Percy fought back and Alex tossed Titus out of the ring as Percy took down Darren and clotheslined him over the top rope. Madison got back into the ring as Alex kicked Titus' shoe out of the ring when…

"Hey, hey, hang on a second," Matt Striker said as he came out from down the ramp. "Titus, I don't know what's gotten into you but a lot of people are doubting you. I'm still the host of this show. I have to give them what they want. I have to make it official. Tonight's main event, Titus O'Neil and his new best buddy Darren Young against Percy Watson and Alex Riley."

Then Madison applauded as Alex and Percy shook hands and Madison & Percy high-fived each other as she smirked at Titus, who backed up the ramp with Darren and picked up his shoe.

A little later, Titus O'Neil and Darren Young were walking down the hallway as Titus spotted Madison at the catering table and approached her.

"Well, well, well, if isn't little Lolita," Titus said.

"What did you call me?" Madison said as she turned around.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get your panties all in a bunch. You know, I just wanna know. What is a lovely woman like you doing with a loser like Alex Riley?"

"My boyfriend is not a loser, you are. You really need an attitude adjustment from John Cena because now it seems that you're turning into Darren Young, another loser who was once a member of the Nexus and you're calling Alex Riley a loser. Hmm, what was that he said about his best friend turning on him and how he fought back? Oh, that's right, he kicked your ass and if you don't get out of my face, I'll do the same thing to you."

"You know, I would never, ever put my hands on a woman. But you need to tell your boyfriend to keep his nose out of my business or he'll end up exactly like Percy Watson."

Then Titus walked away as Madison stared at him.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Madison said.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Alex and Percy Watson versus Titus O'Neil and Darren Young.

Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison and Percy Watson following him. The three walked down the ramp as they were slapping the hands of the fans and Percy got into the ring as Alex and Madison got on the ring apron and Alex held onto the ropes. Madison turned around with her back facing Alex and slowly walked into the ring as Alex smiled and followed her.

Alex and Percy got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Madison stood in the middle of the ring and pointed at them. Then Titus O'Neil's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Darren Young following him. The two walked down the ramp as they stared at Percy and Alex before getting into the ring and Madison kept on her eye on Titus

Percy and Darren circled around the ring as Darren tried to grab Percy's leg and the two locked up as Percy went behind Darren in a waistlock and Darren took him down as he grabbed Percy's arm and twisted it and Percy hit Darren with a right hand as he whipped him to the ropes and Darren got a shoulderblock for a one count. Darren applying a neck vice as Percy punched Darren in the midsection and shoved Darren to the ropes as Darren landed another shoulderblock and bounced off the ropes as Percy leaped over and Percy landed a powerslam as Darren rolled out of the ring and Madison backed away as Percy landed a slingshot dive over the top rope onto Darren.

Percy stomped on Darren and Percy was about to go back into the ring but Darren grabbed Percy's leg and Percy kicked him away as he got back into the ring and Darren was about to get back in the ring as Percy landed a dropkick and got on the ring apron as he grabbed Darren but Darren kicked Percy in the midsection and landed a back suplex as Percy rolled back into the ring and Alex shouted at Darren as Darren got back in the ring and covered for a two count. Darren grabbed Percy as he hit his head on Titus' boot and Darren made the tag to Titus as Darren held onto Percy and Titus punched Percy in the midsection and got him on his shoulders as he yanked him on the top rope and covered for a two count and applied a neck vice and Percy got to his feet as he punched Titus in the midsection and Titus landed a knee to the midsection.

Titus grabbed Percy and rammed him into the corner and punched him in the midsection before kicking away at him and the referee pulled Titus away and Titus made the tag to Darren as Darren dropped down to the floor and grabbed Percy as he was clubbing him in the chest and the referee was busy with Alex and Madison was yelling at the referee as Titus was stomping on Percy. Then Darren kicked Percy in the midsection and landed a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and was showing off as Darren got a knee on Percy's back and he was slapping Percy in the back of the head before applying a Camel Clutch and was trying to stretch his face and Darren landed a knee to the face as Percy tried to fight back and Darren clubbed Percy in the back.

Percy was fighting back punching Darren in the midsection sending him to the corner and Percy was hitting shouldertackles as he was hitting Darren and Darren grabbed Percy by his leg as he made the tag to Titus and Titus stomped on Percy as he landed a scoop slam for a two count and applied a headlock and Percy got to this feet as he landed a back elbow and Titus hit a knee to the midsection. Titus rammed Percy to the corner and got him on the top turnbuckle as he landed a right hand and Percy was kicking Titus away and both men were down as they were crawling on the mat and made the tag to Alex and Darren and Alex ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple of flying clotheslines.

Alex ducked another clothesline as he landed a big spinebuster and kicked Darren in the midsection as he landed a float-over DDT for the cover but Titus broke the count and Percy got into the ring as he kicked Titus in the midsection and tossed him out of the ring and got out of the ring as Titus rammed Percy onto the ring apron. Alex landed a few right hands as Darren grabbed him in a headlock and Alex shoved Darren to the ropes as Titus made a blind tag and Alex ran into a boot to the face but landed a flapjack on Darren but Titus attacked Alex from behind and lands the Clash of the Titus for the win.

Madison got into the ring as Titus rolled out of the ring and Madison checked on Alex as Percy got into the ring. Titus and Darren shook hands as Madison stood up and put her hands on her hips as she shook her head and NXT came to a close.

Later at the hotel room, Alex was taking a shower as Madison was going through her suitcase and pulled out a photo of her and Alex. It was taken at Rochelle and Braden's wedding on New Years' Eve.

Madison walked over to the bed and sat on it as she was admiring the picture. She couldn't believe it had been already seven months that she and Alex had been dating and she has never felt so much love in her life.

Madison started to become tired as she set the picture on the nightstand and immediately got into the bed as she went to sleep.

A few minutes later, Alex came out from the bathroom in his boxers as he noticed Madison sleeping in the bed and walked over as he noticed the picture of himself and Madison on the nightstand.

Alex smiled as he climbed into bed and Madison turned as she cuddled into Alex's arms and Alex turned off the light as he went to sleep.


	268. Bad News

**Chapter 268: Bad News**

Skye was pacing back and forth in her hotel room as she was trying to hear the news of the fate of John Laurinaitis' job as Interim RAW General Manager.

Last night, John Laurinaitis convinced the Board of Directors to have Hall of Famer and Triple H's best friend Shawn Michaels to come to RAW next week, a week after the Undertaker returned to RAW to go face-to-face with Triple H.

This, according to the Angelic Coalition, was another one of Laurinaitis' schemes to cloud Triple H's mind in order to stay as Interim RAW General Manager.

Then Skye immediately went to her computer as she went on the WWE Website and became shocked at what she saw.

_Following John Laurinaitis' presentation on Monday, the WWE Board of Directors has decided that the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations will remain as Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw._

"Oh, my God!" Skye screamed. "How could they do this? Why? I'll bet he bribed or paid them somehow. That son-of-a-bitch. I gotta warn the girls.

A few minutes later….

"I cannot believe that the Board of Directors would let John Laurinaitis remain as Interim General Manager of RAW," Jasmine said. "This is outrageous."

"What about the fact that he may have something to do with what happened at Night of Champions and Hell in a Cell?" Shayna said. "How come nobody has looked into that or came forward?"

"Because John Laurinaitis is something over these people," Madison said. "I mean, how else he could be able to convince everybody to sink his teeth into what happened those two events? No one knows who raised the cage up and down for the Miz and R-Truth to make their attack."

"Or the fact that Kevin Nash put Triple H out of his misery for six weeks only for Triple H to come back to get revenge," Christina said. "I mean, I know that John got Kevin Nash to come to the WWE and to cloud Triple H's mind. I remember that backstage moment back in the fall. And now here comes the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. Doesn't that sound way too suspicious?"

"Yeah, because they all have one thing in common, Triple H," Valerie said. "I'm telling you, this all started when Triple H resigned C.M. Punk and all hell broke loose. John is trying to screw C.M. Punk and Triple H? Why?"

"Simple, pure revenge," Destiny said. "I think John wants to get rid of C.M. Punk himself so the WWE can be better off without him. But he's doing this the wrong way. So now the question is what's next?"

"I say we should keep our eye on John Laurinaitis and find out what he's planning next," Skye said, "because let me tell you, I know he still wants a piece of C.M. Punk and will stop at nothing until he is no longer the WWE Champion and out of the WWE for good this time."

Then the girls nodded their heads.


	269. Real Steel

**Chapter 269: Real Steel**

RAW was in San Diego, California and Kofi was facing Chris Jericho.

Jasmine was lying on the couch in the Angelic Coalition's locker room as Madison walked inside with a bag.

"Hey, Jasmine," Madison said.

"Hey, Maddie," Jasmine said. "What is that?"

"Oh, a bag of goodies for Valentine's Day tomorrow with Alex," Madison said as she took the items out of the bag. "Candles, a bag of rose petals and…." Then Madison took out the last item out of the bag. "…This."

Madison took out a red strappy-back babydoll from Victoria's Secret which was a sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in the back and red panties.

"Whoa, Madison," Jasmine said. "You are gonna give Alex a heart attack if he sees you in this."

"I know," Madison said. "I'm gonna make get down on his knees when he sees me in this. I cannot wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know you are."

Then Jasmine started looking gloomy.

"What's the matter?" Madison said as she sat next to Jasmine.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow and…." Jasmine said, "…Evan is not gonna be here with me for it because…."

"I know. I know you and Evan are going through some tough times now. I can understand that."

"I just…somehow….I can't help but think of what would happen if Evan screwed up again. I'm worrying myself again because this is killing me."

"Have you and Evan considered going to counseling?"

"No, because we don't have any serious problems. It's him and he's screwed up twice. I want to help him but he will do it again."

"Don't think that, Jasmine. If he can't be helped, that's on him."

"But I can't afford to lose him. You know about my past, Madison and you've been through a lot of bad relationships."

"But Evan never laid a hand on you. This is different. Evan needs to push away his demons before it's too late and I know you're doing your best to help him. Don't give up."

Then Jasmine nodded her head as Madison hugged her.

Then RAW was and Jerry "The King" Lawler was standing by with the participants of the RAW Elimination Chamber for a debate. From left to right, they were C.M. Punk, R-Truth, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero, The Miz, Chris Jericho, and Kofi Kingston.

"Thank you, everyone," Jerry said. "Welcome to Monday Night RAW and welcome to our first-ever WWE Elimination Chamber match debate. First of all, let me introduce to you the participants of tonight's debate. On my right, Mr. Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho, the Miz, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, and the WWE Champion. Now gentlemen, I'm gonna ask you questions and you will have 45 seconds to respond. And I think…"

"I can't hear you," C.M. Punk said as the crowd chanted "C.M. Punk!"

"And I think C.M. Punk we will start with you. And in this Elimination Chamber match, the odds are definitely against you. What makes you think that you can walk out the Elimination Chamber still the WWE Champion?"

"Hold on a second, one moment, please," John Laurinaitis said as he and David Otunga came out from the curtain. "My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis. Before Punk…"

"Boo!" Punk said.

"Before Punk can answer that question, I'd like to say how happy I am to be here tonight; how happy I am to have the full support of the Board of Directors and I'd like to thank the Board of Directors for their confidence in allowing me to be the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Monday Night RAW. Thank you very much."

Then John waved as he and David walked to the back.

"Well, uh, thank you, Mr. Laurinaitis," Jerry said. "Uh, Mr. Punk, I think we were talking about the odds being against you at the Elimination Chamber match."

"Well, Jerry, thank you very much," Punk said. "I would like to say three things right now. First of all, being to you, the WWE Universe. I give my word; I promise you that this debate will not end in violence. I'm trying to have a classy debate here about the Elimination Chamber match. The second thing, I would like to say is to Old Snicklefrits, John Laurinaitis a.k.a. Clown Shoes, I wanna offer my sincerest congratulations on somehow convincing the Board of Directions to allow you to remain in your position of power. Now I know there's a lot of people out there watching that are gonna assume that John Laurinaitis must have something over the heads of the Board of Directors. Something, I don't know, something like naked pictures but I know for a fact that just by looking at John Laurinaitis and the worn out knees in his slacks that he has been doing a lot of begging. Congratulations, Johnny. The third and final thing I would like to say is regarding the Elimination Chamber. Why do I think I'm gonna win, Jerry? It's very simple, I am the best wrestler in the world."

"Uh, okay," Jerry said, "Dolph Ziggler, your rebuttal."

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said, "excuse me. Before Dolph Ziggler makes his rebuttal…excuse me! Jerry, I think that there should be no booing allowed."

"Uh, Vickie," Jasmine said, "the WWE Universe can boo whenever they want. So why don't you be considerate and just the shut the hell up."

Then the crowd cheered as Vickie threw a fit.

"Everybody knows I'm a better wrestler than C.M. Punk," Dolph said. "I'm better than everyone in the ring and everything including the audience. That's kind of my deal except I back it up every single night. And then there's people like R-Truth who, uh, don't even know what state we're in right now."

"Oh, my words, is that right?" R-Truth said. "Is that right? Well, if I'm elected, the first thing I'm going to do is trade Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler to Smackdown for Hornswoggle and a box of spiders."

"We're not running for office, you idiot. Do you know… how do you work here? King….."

"No, it's okay," Jerry said. "Truth, continue."

"Thank you, your honor," R-Truth said. "As I was saying, if I'm elected, I will also make it legally required to shout 'What?'…Don't what me. Okay, what me…in every line of the Pledge of Allegiance. Now back to the issue at the hand: the box of spiders. You see, I will take that box of spiders and I will stomp them and I will put them in a blender and I'm gonna make my grandmama's favorite spider stew, which is high in protein and low in carbs. And then my running mate, Little Jimmy, he will watch me gulp down the spider stew, that's will give me the energy I need to outlast everyone in the Elimination Chamber and become WWE champion. God bless Little Jimmy and God bless United States of America."

"Thank you. Thank you, R-Truth. Let's go to the Miz. The Miz, you were in the main event in last year's Wrestlemania…

"Correction, Jerry," the Miz said. "I wasn't in the main event at last year's Wrestlemania, I _was_ the main event of last year's WrestleMania. I made history when I retain my title not once, but twice. That's why Wrestlemania 27 was such an astronomical success." Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" "You know what? You wanna talk about the Elimination Chamber? Let's talk about the Superstars in the Elimination Chamber. Kofi Kingston is an afterthought, R-Truth is insane and Little Jimmy should take his spot. C.M. Punk is 0-2 in the Elimination Chamber and is gonna crumble faster than the cookie cream of his ice cream bars."

"Good job," Punk retorted.

"And Dolph Ziggler, this is his first time in the Elimination Chamber and the only time he's ever scored for the first time is with an old woman." Then Vickie walked up to the Miz and yelled at him. "And then there's Chris Jericho."

Then the buzzer sounded as the Miz kept talking and was buzzed again and Jerry kept reminding him.

"Why don't you shut up, Miz?" Kofi said. "Why don't you shut up, okay? Huh? An afterthought? You call me an afterthought? I'm sure that most of the people in this ring probably agree with you because I have been overlooked for far too long. You see, that's all right though because that's the beautiful thing in this Elimination Chamber is that in just the course of one night, everything can change. I might walk in there as a so-called afterthought, but I might just walk out the next WWE champion. "

"I guess that brings us to Mr. Jericho," Jerry said. "You have the floor for 45 seconds."

"It's obvious that I'm surrounded by neophytes in the ring," Chris said, "surrounded by neophytes in the ring in this entire arena. But all of you need to quiet down because the true best in the world and everything I do is about to enunciate. You want facts? Here's a fact: there isn't a human being who has been in more Elimination Chamber matches on this planet than me. There isn't a human being that's eliminated the most superstars in the Chamber than me. The last time I was in the Chamber match, I walked out the World Heavyweight Champion. Seriously, let's be honest here, my list of accomplishments in my career outweighs the list of accomplishments of you five wannabes incorporated completely. I am here, all five of you are here. That brings me to you, Punk. Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy. Alright, Punk, you might as well give that World Title right now because your master has come to reclaim what is his. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

"Oh, God, were you talking to me?" Punk said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to a word you were saying. I was remembering when you left and finished seventh on DWTS. I'm sorry, go ahead, what were you saying?"

"Okay, gentlemen, this entire debate is a joke," Dolph said. "This audience is a joke, no one deserves to be up here, no one knows what they're talking about. I need to have 15 minutes of his life that I can't have back…"

"Dolph, Dolph," R-Truth said. "Dolph, I will not be talked down to by a man named after Flipper."

Then R-Truth made some weird dolphin noise as JazzShay tried to hold in their laughter.

"Okay, gentlemen," Jerry said. "I'll tell you what, as you all know, you're competing in individual matches here tonight and I think might as well get those underway with our first match, Kofi Kingston and Chris Jericho."

Chris pushed the podium and then Jasmine as he shoved Kofi away before stepping up to Punk. Chris took off his jacket and pushed R-Truth's podium as Punk simply raised his title belt in the air and Chris waved him off before turning around into the Trouble in Paradise kick from Kofi.

Kofi and JazzShay shouted down at Chris as everyone else left.

A few minutes later, the ring was cleared of podiums and the carpet and Kofi & Chris got back in the ring as they were ready for their match and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi was hitting right hands sending Chris to the corner and was kicking away at him as he backed away and ran into a kick to the midsection and Chris hit a right hand and Kofi landed one of his own as he was kicking Chris again and stomped on him as Chris stumbled to the middle rope and Kofi charged with a knee to the back and Kofi landed a forearm sending Chris to the corner. Kofi grabbed Chris as he whipped him to the corner and Chris held onto the ropes as Kofi clotheslined him over the top rope to the outside then Kofi flew through the ropes with a suicide dive and Kofi fired up the crowd as he grabbed Chris and hit his head on the announcers' table and rolled Chris back into the ring and Chris stumbled to the corner as Kofi leaped onto him.

Kofi punched away at Chris but Chris countered with a running powerbomb before landing a kick to Kofi's head and punching him in the head before he landed a back suplex and a legdrop for a two count and applied a submission as Kofi got to his feet and punched Chris in the midsection and landed a right hand as he whipped Chris to the ropes and went for a dropkick but Chris held onto the top rope. Then Chris landed a low dropkick for a two count and was slapping Kofi in the back of the head before Kofi punched him in the midsection and Chris kicked him in the midsection and got Kofi in the corner as he landed a couple of chops to the chest and whipped Kofi to the opposite corner but Kofi landed on the middle turnbuckle and hit a turnaround splash for a two count.

Chris bounced off the ropes as Kofi landed chops to the chest and then a dropkick as Chris stumbled to the corner as Kofi charged at him but Chris tossed Kofi over the top rope to the ring apron and Kofi hit a right hand as he went for a springboard splash attempt but Chris grabbed his legs as he applied the Walls of Jericho. Kofi tried to fight his way out before reaching the bottom rope for a break and Chris thought he won but the referee indicated Kofi reached the ropes and Chris argued with the referee as he ran into the Trouble in Paradise kick and Kofi crawled towards Chris as he made the cover but Chris got his foot on the bottom rope.

Then Kofi was kicking Chris and grabbed his leg as the referee tried to pull him away and Kofi was grabbing Chris as the referee grabbed Kofi again and Chris got a thumb in the eye and Chris landed the Codebreaker for the win.

Then Chris rolled out of the ring as JazzShay got into the ring and checked on Kofi as Chris told the referee to raise his hand. Then Chris backed up as he smirked while Kofi recovered in the ring and Jasmine had her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

Later, Nicole was running backstage crying after witnessing a shocking moment involving John Cena and Eve Torres.

_John was in an interview with Josh Matthews when suddenly, screams were heard and John ran off to find out what was going on._

_Eve was entering an ambulance and Kane shut the doors as John ran Kane's head into the ambulance._

_"Eve, Eve open the door," John said. "Unlock the door, unlock the door, I can't get in."_

_Then Kane attacked John from behind and hit his head onto the ambulance and Kane then approached the driver's side door of the ambulance and started the vehicle. Eve jumped out of the ambulance into John's arms in time before Kane sped off._

_Then John comforted Eve when suddenly, Eve planted a big kiss on John before pulling away._

_"What was that for?" John said._

_Eve didn't know how to respond and then the two turned as they saw Nicole and Zack Ryder in his wheelchair. Nicole was panting as John shook his head and looked down at the ground unable to find the words as Eve tried to collect herself. _

"Nicole?" Jasmine said as she ran over to Nicole. "Nicky, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not alright," Nicole said. "I'm pretty sure you saw my husband kissing Eve Torres. Oh, my God, I never thought he would do this, especially knowing I was gonna witness that. Oh, my God, I swear to God, wait until I get my hands on that bitch Eve."

"Well, maybe Eve did it as a thank you for John saving her…."

"Oh, really, Jasmine? Is that what you think? She knew John and I are married. Maybe Kane stalking her so much caused Eve to kiss my husband. Yeah, I'll give you that."

Then John walked up to Jasmine and Nicole.

"Nicole, baby…" John said.

"John, don't say anything to me, don't touch me," Nicole said as she got up. "Just stay away from me. I just…..I just need to get away from you. Just leave me alone."

Then Nicole walked away as John looked at Jasmine and walked away.

Jasmine hung her head low at the thought of what would happen next with the Elimination Chamber looming and Wrestlemania on the way.


	270. Madison and Alex's Valentine's Day

**Chapter 270: Madison and Alex's Valentine's Day**

The next day was Valentine's Day and Madison was sleeping in the bed of her and Alex's hotel room as she felt kissed on her left shoulder.

Madison smiled as she started to wake up and lifted her arm and placed it around Alex's neck. Madison turned and opened her eyes as she and Alex kissed passionately. Alex placed his arm beside Madison as Madison wrapped her arms around Alex as the two continued kissing.

"Mmm, what a nice way to wake me up on this special day," Madison said.

"Wait until you see what I have for you this morning," Alex said as he turned his head.

Madison turned her head as well as she spotted a room service cart next to the table with breakfast sitting on the table.

"Oh, Alex," Madison said as she smiled.

"I know that you have something planned for me later tonight," Alex said, "so I thought I should give you something to start the day."

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal is the day."

Then Madison and Alex got out of the bed as Alex pulled out Madison's chair and then took a seat next to her as the two began eating breakfast.

After a six-hour drive from San Diego to Fresno for the Smackdown show, Alex could hardly wait to see what Madison planned for him for the night.

Alex and Madison came out of the elevator of the hotel and the two were holding hands as they approached their hotel room.

Madison pulled her hotel room card key and unlocked the door as she stepped aside for Alex to walk in.

Alex stopped in his tracks as he saw the romantic atmosphere of the room. It was dimly lit by vanilla scented candles placed around the room and rose petals formed into a shape of a heart across the bed.

"Wow, Madison…" Alex said as he turned toward Madison.

"Wait, there's more," Madison said as she pointed towards the bathroom door.

Alex opened the door as he saw the bathroom also dimly lit by vanilla scented candles and the tub filled up with bubbles and rose petals.

"Madison, you really outdid yourself for this," Alex said as he turned around and his eyes widen.

Madison held up a pair of red boxers and Alex laughed.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable with these," Madison said, "and sit in that chair. I'll be back out in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Alex grabbed the boxers as Madison went inside the bathroom.

Madison grabbed her Victoria's Secret babydoll out of the bag and stripped out of her clothes and put them into the bag. Then Madison put on her babydoll and matching panties and then put on a silky black robe as she took a deep breath.

Madison walked out of the bathroom and saw Alex sitting comfortably in the chair in his red boxers.

"Are you ready for this, A-Ry?" Madison said seductively as she walked closer to Alex.

"More than ready," Alex said.

Then Madison walked over to her little boom box and turned on a CD. Then "Slow Hand" by the Pointer Sisters started playing as Madison started giving Alex a lap dance.

_As the midnight moon was drifting through _

_The lazy sway of the trees _

_I saw the look in your eyes looking into mine _

_Seeing what you wanted to see _

_Darlin', don't say a word 'cause I already heard _

_What your body's saying to mine _

_I'm tired of fast moves, I've got a slow groove_

_On my mind _

_I want a man with a slow hand _

_I want a lover with an easy touch _

_I want somebody who will spend some time _

_Not come and go in a heated rush _

_I want somebody who will understand _

_When it comes to love, I want a slow hand _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_On shadowed ground with no one around _

_And a blanket of stars in our eyes _

_We are drifting free like two lost leaves _

_On the crazy wind of the night _

_Darlin', don't say a word 'cause I already heard _

_What your body's saying to mine _

_If I want it all night, you say it's alright _

_Ooh, we got the time_

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand _

_I got a lover with an easy touch _

_I've found somebody who will spend some time _

_Not come and go in a heated rush _

_I've found somebody who will understand _

_When it comes to love, I want a slow hand _

_Ooh, ooh_

Then Madison slowly took off her robe and tossed over to Alex.

_If I want it all night, please say it's alright _

_It's not a fast move but a slow groove _

_On my mind_

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand _

_I got a lover with an easy touch _

_I've found somebody who will spend some time _

_Not come and go in a heated rush _

_I've found somebody who will understand _

_I've found a lover with a slow hand_

_Ooh, lover with a slow hand_

_And I get all excited with his easy touch_

_I've found somebody who will spend the night_

_Not come and go in a heated rush_

Alex smiled as he stood up from the chair and lifted Madison in his arms as she giggled and Alex carried her into the bathroom.

Alex set Madison down on the floor and turned her around as he slowly took off her babydoll and took off her panties. Then Madison turned around as Alex took off his boxers and wrapped his arms around Madison as the two kissed passionately.

Then the two climbed into the tub as Madison climbed on Alex's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as the two kissed again. Alex grabbed a sponge near the tub and was washing Madison's back as je kissed her neck.

Alex placed his hands on Madison's hips as Madison got Alex inside her and went up & down and held onto Alex tightly as she buried her head in Alex's neck and Madison kept her pace making sure the water didn't escape the tub. Then Madison reached her climax as Alex reached his and the two were catching their breath and Madison looked at Alex with a smile as she kissed him.

"I love you," Alex said.

"I love you too," Madison said.


	271. Elimination Chamber 3

**NOTE:**** Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been MIA for the past few months. I had just gotten a new job and looking to move out of my old place close to my job. Once settled, I will pick up on this story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 271: Elimination Chamber 3**

The Elimination Chamber was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and Madison was walking down the hallway as she spotted the rest of the Angelic Coalition in the catering room.

"Oh, good, you're here," Jasmine said as Madison sat down. "We were gonna call you."

"Well, there was no need, so I am here," Madison said. "What's going on?'

"Well, we're going to discuss Wrestlemania stuff," Christina said.

"Like?"

"Like the theme for this year," Shayna said. "I mean, everybody loved our superhero theme from last year, so we decided to go with a flower theme since we're gonna be in Florida this year."

"I mean, Miami is the hotspot in Florida," Destiny said. "So why not bloom it up for Wrestlemania?"

"We thought we could have Nicole design with our favorite flower or the flower representing our home state," Skye said.

"That is a great idea," Madison said.

"I can hardly wait for Wrestlemania, especially when John Cena is gonna face the Rock," Valerie said. "I can't wait for that long-awaited match ever since Survivor Series last year."

"Speaking of John Cena, is Nicole still talking to him?"

"I haven't seen the two ever since what happened Monday," Skye said. "I can't even believe that."

"I'm telling you, with Kane attacking Zack Ryder a lot and John getting caught in all this with kissing Eve right in front of Nicole," Shayna said, "how is he able to face Kane in the ambulance match tonight?"

"I don't know," Destiny said. "I mean, knowing John, he won't let certain things affect him. I've known him long enough not to let anything stop him. And Nicole, I would hate for her to mention the D word, which I don't think will happen."

"Well, let's hope for the best," Christina said. "By the way, what is this big announcement that John Laurinaitis is gonna make tonight?"

"Who knows?" Jasmine said. "And who cares? He has something over the Board of Directors' heads to make them keep his job as RAW General Manager and nobody is saying anything to Mr. McMahon, unless he knows about it."

"That would smell like a lawsuit if he was a part of it," Madison said. "People have suffered because of John Laurinaitis, Zack Ryder included."

"Yeah, Zack," Valerie said. "I feel sorry for him though. All those times he's getting beat up by Kane and being injured and no one is saying anything or doing anything. Zack would definitely win in that department and maybe Mr. McMahon would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, let's see how tonight goes," Skye said, "and if my hunch is right, John Laurinaitis' announcement will not be good with Wrestlemania coming in weeks. So we better be prepared.

Then the Elimination Chamber was on and it was time for the RAW Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship which was Kofi versus C.M. Punk versus Dolph Ziggler versus the Miz versus R-Truth versus Chris Jericho. Every man made their way to the Elimination Chamber and the referee called for the bell.

Punk and Kofi both had their fists up as they locked up and Kofi got Punk in a headlock as he shoved Kofi to the ropes and Kofi leaped over Punk as Punk leaped over Kofi and Kofi ducked a backfist as he went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk twisted his arm and went to whip Kofi to the ropes but Kofi went flying over the top rope and landed on his feet on the Chamber platform. The two men stared at each other as Kofi got back in the ring and he & Punk shook hands as Punk was kicking Kofi and grabbed him as he was hitting knees to the midsection before he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi rolled up Punk for a two count and Punk rolled up Kofi for a two count and the two kept rolling each other as Punk pulled away and Kofi took him down.

Kofi got a jackknife cover for a two count and Punk held onto Kofi as he went for the G2S but Kofi shoved Punk to the ropes and Punk leaped over Kofi as he bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over Punk as he landed a flying forearm for a two count and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and went for the Boom Drop but Punk kicked him in the head and Punk bounced off the ropes and Kofi tossed him over the top rope onto the Chamber platform. Kofi turned around as he went after Punk but Punk landed a shoulderblock and grabbed Kofi as he went for a suplex but Kofi escaped as he landed feet-first onto the Chamber platform and back-dropped Punk hip-first onto the platform and Kofi grabbed Punk by his legs as he went to catapult him onto the Chamber wall but Punk stopped at his feet as he catapulted Kofi into the exterior of Chris Jericho's Plexiglas pod.

Then Punk grabbed Kofi as he blew a kiss to Chris and landed a suplex onto the Chamber platform and rolled Kofi back into the ring as he launched onto Kofi for a two count and Kofi was crawling towards the corner and Punk was limping and Kofi pushed Punk away as Punk kicked Kofi in the back and landed a knee to the head as he grabbed Kofi and landed a scoop slam for a two count. Then after 10 seconds, Dolph Ziggler entered the Elimination Chamber and went right after Punk clubbing him in the back taking him out of the ring before trying to rearrange his face and clubbed him in the head before landing a fireman's carry slam and was climbing the Chamber wall as he doing standing ab crunches while hanging before landing a legdrop to the back of Punk's neck.

Dolph rolled Punk back in the ring and covered for a two count and Dolph noticed Kofi as he landed a splash and was showing off as he grabbed Punk and whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but Punk moved and Punk & Kofi both landed a clothesline and Punk grabbed Ziggler as he landed a scoop slam and Kofi did the same thing. Punk grabbed Dolph by his hair as he landed a dropkick as Kofi went to whip Dolph to the corner but Dolph reversed and ran into both feet and went for a springboard move as he noticed Punk attempting to do the same thing and Punk and Kofi suddenly collided in mid-air and all three men were down and then after 10 seconds, R-Truth entered the Elimination Chamber.

R-Truth went after Dolph with a couple of clotheslines and then landed a right hand as he whipped Dolph to the ropes and Dolph kicked R-Truth in the face before he went after him and R-Truth hip-tossed Dolph over the top rope onto the Chamber platform and then followed with a slingshot splash and both men were down as they crawled back in the ring. R-Truth bounced off the ropes and landed a scissors kick for a two count and Punk grabbed R-Truth as he landed a few knees in the midsection and whipped him to the corner as he ran into a kick to the face as R-Truth flipped onto the top turnbuckle and Punk then landed a high knee and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a superplex for a two count.

Kofi went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Punk ducked and tossed Kofi out of the ring onto the Chamber platform and Punk grabbed R-Truth as he landed a scoop slam and Punk climbed the top turnbuckle in front of Chris, who pounded his pod glass to yell at Punk, and then Punk was taunting Chris as he landed an elbow drop onto R-Truth for the pin and R-Truth was eliminated. Then Dolph immediately rolled up Punk for a two count and Punk rolled up Dolph as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick as Dolph grabbed Kofi by his hair and the two spun around as Kofi tossed Dolph over the top rope onto the Chamber platform and Kofi covered Punk for a two count and Kofi leaped onto the top rope and flew onto the Chamber wall as he jumped onto Dolph's shoulders.

Then Kofi landed a swinging DDT onto the Chamber platform and Kofi hurt his back as both men were down and then after 10 seconds, the Miz entered the Elimination Chamber and immediately landed a clothesline onto Punk in the corner and quickly threw Punk into a Chamber pod and got out of the ring as he ran Kofi into the same pod before trying to choke Kofi inside the Chamber hole openings with his knee and Miz grabbed Kofi and landed a scoop slam onto the Chamber platform. Miz got into the ring as Dolph went after him but Miz tossed him out of the ring onto the Chamber platform and Miz got out of the ring again as he kicked Dolph back into the ring and covered for a two count and Miz got out of the ring as he grabbed Kofi and ran him into the steel ringpost and placed him on the top turnbuckle as Kofi kicked Miz in the face and Miz shoved Kofi off the top turnbuckle onto the platform.

Then Miz got back into the ring as he dragged Kofi into the ring and covered for a two count and Miz noticed Punk as he landed a couple of clotheslines in the corner and whipped Punk to the corner and charged at him but Punk got Miz on his shoulders for the G2S but Miz escaped and went for the Skull Crushing Finale but Punk escaped and rolled up Miz for a two count. Miz kicked Punk in the leg and landed a DDT for a nearfall and Punk crawled towards the corner and Miz walked towards him as he applied a chinlock on the ropes and Punk landed a few back elbows and hit a couple of left hands before hitting a swinging neckbreaker and Punk whipped Miz to the corner and ran into a kick in the face.

Then Miz ran into a powerslam for a two count and Punk applied the Anaconda Vice and Miz fought the hold as the final ten seconds were counting down and Chris Jericho entered the Elimination Chamber as Punk released the hold and the two had a staredown as the two went at it trading blows until Chris took advantage and whipped Punk to the corner and charged with a clothesline. Then Chris landed a snapmare as he kicked Punk in the back and bounced off the ropes as he landed a baseball side for a one count and Chris grabbed Punk as Punk was kicking Chris and went for a back kick but Chris held onto Punk's leg as he took him down and went for the Walls of Jericho but Punk flipped him off.

Chris charged at Punk as Punk got him on his shoulders for the G2S but Chris escaped with back elbows and bounced off the ropes as he landed a bulldog slam and the Lionsault for the two count and suddenly, Dolph tried to roll up Chris for a two count and Chris nailed the Codebreaker for the pin and Dolph Ziggler was eliminated. Chris raised his arm in the air as he got out of the ring and grabbed Kofi as he ran him into the Chamber wall and kicked him in the chest and Chris got back into the ring as he grabbed Punk and slapped him in the face as he landed a forearm and went to whip Punk to the ropes but Punk reversed and Chris went for a dropkick but Punk held onto Chris' legs as he catapulted him over the top rope onto the Chamber platform.

Punk got out of the ring as he grabbed Chris and was running him on the Chamber pod and threw onto another Chamber pod as Punk grabbed Chris and Chris thumbed Punk in the eye and locked himself back inside his Chamber pod but Punk quickly got the door opened and was hitting knees to the midsection and clubbed Chris in the back as Chris punched Punk in the midsection. Then Chris hit a couple of left hands as he yanked Punk shoulder-first into the pod door a couple of times before closing the door on the shoulder and Chris was showing off before talking trash to Punk and Chris walked over to Kofi as he kicked him twice and landed a right hand and Chris shoved Kofi towards the steel ringpost.

Chris backed away as he looked down at Punk and charged at Kofi as Kofi landed the S.O.S. on the Chamber platform hurting his head and both men were down as Chris rolled onto the ring and Miz covered Chris for a two count and noticed Kofi getting back in the ring as Miz kicked Kofi in the head a couple of times and the referee pushed Miz away as he checked on Kofi to see if he could continue. Then Miz kicked Kofi in the midsection and hitting him and continued to beat on Kofi as he dragged him to the middle of the ring and landed a couple of knees to the midsection and whipped Kofi back into the corner and Miz was showing off before running into a pendulum kick and Miz was hitting Kofi as he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex as Punk attacked Miz from behind and Kofi was punching Miz in the midsection.

Then Punk got Miz on his shoulders as he landed a powerbomb for a two count and Kofi then climbed to the top of a Chamber pod and flew onto Punk and Miz and all three men were down as Kofi covered Miz for a two count and Chris got into the ring and took down Kofi by his legs as he applied the Walls of Jericho and Kofi was trying to fight out of the hold but tapped out and he was eliminated. Chris continued on with the hold as JazzShay ran around the Chamber and trying to get the referee to open the doors and Chris released the hold as he tossed Kofi over the top rope onto the Chamber platform and got out of the ring.

Chris grabbed Kofi and ran him into the Chamber wall before slapping him on the back of the head as Shayna got into the ring and jumped on Chris' back and choked him as Jasmine pulled Kofi out of the Chamber and the referee was able to pull Shayna off and out of the Chamber as Chris was catching his breath. The referee let go of Shayna as Chris turned around and Punk kicked Chris out of the Chamber onto a cameraman and both men were down.

In the end, C.M. Punk walked out and remained the WWE Champion.

Then it was time for the WWE Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Tamina Snuka.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," the returning Lillian Garcia announced as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first representing Dream's Secret from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was wearing a light pink long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a dark blue snowflake on the back, light pink pants and her hair curled.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her Divas Championship belt in the air. Then Tamina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her challenger from the Pacific Islands, Tamina Snuka," Lillian announced.

Tamina bent down on her knees and raised her arms in the air as she walked down the ramp and leaped into the ring. Tamina looked at Destiny as she raised her arms in the air and got back down as Destiny gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air as he called for the bell.

Destiny and Tamina locked up for a while as Tamina punched Destiny in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Destiny ducked a clothesline and Tamina leaped over Destiny as Tamina landed a backfist and bounced off the ropes as she landed a knee to the face for a two count and Tamina grabbed Destiny as Destiny landed a knee to the midsection. Destiny went for a right hand but Tamina blocked and landed a headbutt as Destiny stumbled onto the mat and Tamina grabbed her again as she landed another headbutt and Tamina went to climb the top rope but Destiny pushed her off the ring apron and stumbled onto the mat as she was holding her head and Tamina rolled back into the ring.

Then Destiny immediately landed a legdrop for a two count and Destiny applied a bodyscissors and Tamina got to her feet as she went to ram Destiny to the corner but Destiny jumped on Tamina's back and landed on the mat before Tamina's back hit the corner and Destiny kicked Tamina in the midsection and grabbed her as she landed a neckbreaker for a two count. Then Destiny went back to applying the bodyscissors and Tamina got to her feet and held onto to Destiny as she grabbed her hair and got her on her shoulders as Tamina landed a Samoan Drop and Tamina climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Superfly Splash for a nearfall and Tamina grabbed Destiny by her hair as Destiny landed a pele kick to the head.

Then Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and got on Tamina's shoulders as she rolled into a sunset flip for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Lillian announced.

Tamina was on her knees in shock as Destiny was holding her head and catching her breath as the referee gave her the WWE Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Tamina looked at Destiny as she stood up and the two walked towards each other as they shook hands. Then Tamina got out of the ring as Destiny got on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air with a smile.

Later after the Elimination Chamber was over, Skye was pacing back and forth in her hotel room as she was trying to contemplate a plan to expose John Laurinaitis.

Earlier, John Laurinaitis made the "huge announcement" teased on twitter with three former world champions representing both Raw and Smackdown – Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry and Christian – making shocking appearances to voice their support of John and David Otunga mentioned on RAW that he had a plan to make his boss not only the permanent General Manager of RAW, but SmackDown, too.

John noted it is his "duty to suggest to the Board that Theodore Long should be subject to scrutiny" and along with Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry and Christian voiced their opinions on why Theodore should be removed as Smackdown General Manager. Mark Henry was recently suspended indefinitely by Theodore and Christian was still searching for "one more match" for the World Heavyweight Championship and was never given one again.

Skye realized this was another one of John Laurinaitis' schemes to take over the WWE and screw C.M. Punk once he has the power. Then Skye picked up her phone and called a number and after a few rings, someone answered the call.

"Hello?" Skye said. "I want you to dig deeper into John Laurinaitis because I have a feeling he is not gonna leave the WWE anytime soon….Yes, he is up to something, so I don't want you to make any cracks…Right."


	272. Getting Played

**Chapter 272: Getting Played**

RAW was in Minneapolis, Minnesota and Kofi was teaming up with R-Truth in a tag team match against Primo and Epico.

Madison was sitting backstage on her cell phone when she noticed Nicole walking by.

"Hey, Nicole," Madison said as she approached Nicole.

"Oh, hi, Madison," Nicole said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"How are things with you and John?"

"Um, we're working things out. I know what happened was…totally unexpected and John explained the whole situation. I mean, it was just a kiss, okay? But if it went further than that, I would really be upset."

"Have you spoken to Eve?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't see her last night. She is probably feeling guilty as John and is trying to avoid me."

"Yeah, Eve probably got caught up in the moment in the ambulance and didn't think twice."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you do get the chance to talk to her and get everything straighten out. Also, the girls have come up with a theme for Wrestlemania. Everybody loved the Angelic Coalition's theme of being superheroes that we want to do flowers representing our home state or just our favorite flower."

"Oh, how nice."

"Yeah."

"You know what? I will gladly design your outfits for Wrestlemania."

"Thank you. Here is the list of what the girls want. We don't care what you do to our outfits because we know you'll make them amazing."

"You know I will. I'll see you girls later."

"Okay."

But Nicole would soon find out that she was being played the whole time along with two other people on account of a confession by a certain Diva she was planning to straighten everything out with. This started with Eve Torres who was talking to the Bella Twins backstage.

"Can you guys believe the weather here?" Eve said. "It's actually not that cold in Minneapolis?"

"It's warm," Brie said.

"Probably need a snow jacket," Nikki said.

"Anyways, how is Zack? It looks like he broke his ankle. I just can't imagine how distraught you must be. I know you're just friends, but Zack's a great guy."

Eve then started laughing.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Eve said as she continued laughing.

"What was?" Brie said. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, you said Zack is a great guy."

"Yeah."

"Okay, and let me correct you on something first. Me and Zack are not friends, Zack thought we were friends, I was just using Zack. People all over the world are talking about me now. Zack is an idiot. He didn't even get to first base. He's like a child, I don't even think he knows what to do with a woman like me."

"Oh, my Gosh, wow."

"Wait, why are you guys acting surprised right now? Okay, that's what people in this world do, they use each other. And now, I got the big fish hooked. Just like I used Zack Ryder, I'm gonna use John Cena. Wait until you see what I do tonight. See, John is gonna try and come to apologize to me; well, I'm gonna go to him first. So here's what were gonna do, ladies. My phone is on video right now, I want you to film me walking into John Cena's locker room.

"Um…" The Bella Twins said as Eve handed Brie her cell phone.

"It's on record. Okay, you're ready?"

Before Eve could start walking, John Cena and Nicole walked up to Eve frightening her. Nicole crossed her arms and was upset as John smirked and walked away. Nicole continued to look at Eve as she followed John leaving Eve dumbfounded and the Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from their locker room.

"What?" Jasmine said. "Eve was using Zack Ryder the whole time and was planning on using John Cena? What the hell is going on here?"

"Wait a minute, wait a second," Madison said as she stood up. "If Eve was using Zack Ryder the whole time, then she must've got Kane to attack Zack over and over to get to John Cena."

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something," Destiny said. "That time when John Laurinaitis claimed that he had no idea that Zack Ryder wasn't medically cleared when he lost the United States Championship to Jack Swagger, Eve must've put him up to it. She was there."

"And that kiss last week," Shayna said, "oh, she almost got to John Cena and immediately pissed Nicole off. She is so gonna get Eve."

"I cannot believe Eve would stoop so low just to get attention," Christina said. "What is the matter with her?"

"I would never do that to get attention," Valerie said. "That is so messed up. She got Zack to look like a fool and now this. I wonder what her explanation is gonna be."

"Oh, I love to see her talk her way out of this one," Skye said.

At the arena, John Cena's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

Nicole was wearing a black and white striped halter top, black capri pants, black suede boots and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John was all smiles and raised his arms in the air as he asked for a microphone. But then….

"John, John," Eve said as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. "Stop, just give me a minute, please. Give me a minute. Shh, please. John, John, please give me a second. I just need to explain, please let me explain, John, wait. John, it was totally taken out of context." Then Eve got into the ring. "Just give me a second, John. It was totally taken out of context, okay. I can explain. Listen…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all," John said, "if you're gonna talk, speak up. Second of all, I think you've been talking quite enough. She wants to explain. I was there for that the rigaramoo backstage, I will take the liberty to fill you guys in with the Cliff Notes."

"No…"

"No, no, that's okay, that's okay. Eve here has apparently been sipping the Skank Juice…"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"And her plan is to use her assets to further her career."

"John, John, John, John, listen to me. We've been friends a long time, John. It's me. John…."

"Friends? Friends, you wanna talk about friends? I lost a good damn good friend in Zack Ryder. I lost a Broski for a Hoeski."

"John, just hear me out."

"No, no, no, don't talk. Don't talk, I wanna hear them chant 'Hoeski!' I wanna hear it."

"Listen, I can explain! I can explain, John. We were just joking around, we were just having fun."

"Ha-ha-ha, just joking? Wait, wait, something amazing has just happened. It just hit me. You shouldn't be wasting your time with me. No, no, no, hold out for the biggest fish, hold out for my Wrestlemania opponent, the Rock. Because, wait, wait, you're completely disingenuous, totally egomaniacally self-centered and you will use anybody to get anything you want. You guys are perfect for each other, you're both scandalous bitches."

Eve dropped down to both knees and started crying as John and Nicole looked at her. Nicole was confused as John walked over to Eve and tried to console her, but Eve threw her arms around John and John backed away before Nicole pulled Eve away and slammed her down on the mat.

Nicole looked down at Eve as a couple of referees went into the ring to check on Eve as John picked up the microphone and said,

"For your information, I'm disease-free, I'd like to keep it that way."

An agent eventually tried to console Eve, who continued to cry as the audience cackled her. Then the crowd chanted "Broski, Broski" chant as the referees and the agent tried to help Eve out of the ring as she continued to cry.

"Aw, poor Eve," Jasmine said. "Looks her plan has backfired, big time."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be Eve right now because if I was Nicole, I'd go after her," Shayna said. "She was not having it."

"Well, it seems that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and Eve might as well start thinking about who you shouldn't screw to get ahead and stop being a crybaby."

"That's the trouble with people acting like babies," Madison said. "They can't seem to work hard enough to achieve success."

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and R-Truth versus Primo and Epico.

R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. R-Truth walked down the ramp mumbling to himself and he was bumping fists with the fans as he got into the ring. Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing white strapless ruffled tops and denim miniskirts as Jasmine was wearing black Converse hi-tops and Shayna was wearing black boots.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and Kofi & JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and Kofi was limping as the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands before he got back down and Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following them. The three walked down the ramp as Rosa, Epico and Primo went around the ring and got on the ring apron as Rosa did a little dance and flipped her hair as she dropped down from the ring apron and Epico & Primo leaped into the ring. The two men got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd as they got back down and JazzShay, Kofi and Primo left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Epico locked up and Epico shoved R-Truth to the ropes and R-Truth landed a shoulderblock before doing a little dance and bounced off the ropes as Epico went for a dropkick but R-Truth landed a clothesline for a one count and Epico punched R-Truth in the midsection and went to whip him to the ropes but R-Truth reversed and Epico kicked R-Truth in the chest. Then Epico bounced off the ropes as Primo made a blind tag and R-Truth ducked a clothesline with a split and landed a heel kick as Primo landed a double axe handle to the back and stomped on R-Truth before punching away at him and Primo argued with the referee as he kicked R-Truth and R-Truth stumbled to the ropes.

Primo choked R-Truth on the ropes and bounced off the ropes as he landed a legdrop out of the ring and got back in as he covered for a two count and Primo grabbed R-Truth as he clubbed him in the back and R-Truth was fighting back with right hands and Primo landed a drop toe hold as he knocked Kofi off the ring apron and R-Truth landed a back body drop before making the tag to Kofi. Kofi landed on the top rope and landed a clothesline before knocking Epico off the ring apron and Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop.

Rosa then got on the ring apron as JazzShay ran over to her and pulled her down face-first onto the ring apron as Epico went after Kofi but Kofi tossed him onto the ring apron and Epico yanked Kofi on the top rope and R-Truth dived onto Epico as Primo was stalking Kofi and went for the backstabber but Kofi flipped away as he landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the pin and the win.

R-Truth and JazzShay got into the ring as R-Truth raised Kofi's arm in the air and the two slapped each other's hands as JazzShay raised Kofi and R-Truth's arms in the air. Rosa was yelling at JazzShay as JazzShay was making fun of her and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands.

Later after RAW was over, Nicole was leaving the Women's Locker Room with her bags as Jasmine approached her.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"I wanted to see you before you and John left. So are you and John good?"

"Yes, very," Nicole said. "Now I know that Eve was playing me and John the whole time and of course, I had no idea. I was gonna talk to her and straighten things out but I didn't. I'm glad I didn't though; otherwise, I'd be fooling myself."

"Well, at least John can now focus on facing the Rock at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, I want John to be at his best for the biggest show of the year."

"I still can't believe Eve would play you both like that, especially bringing Kane to beat up Zack Ryder week after week. I mean, what else could she have planned?"

"I don't know, but all I know is when I see Eve and she makes another smart Alec remark, I'm gonna kill her and I am not messing around this time. Nobody uses John Cena and gets away with it."

"Yeah."

"So what about you? How are things with you and Evan going?"

"We're still working things out. I mean, at least Shayna and Kofi are keeping me company."

"I understand that this is hard for you. I mean, with John, I got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well, with Wrestlemania coming and Evan possibly returning around that time, I just hope things will be better."

"They will, just keep working on it."

"Okay, well, I don't wanna keep you from John, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, take care."

Then Nicole and Jasmine hugged each other as they went their separate ways.


	273. A Super Night Doesn't Go As Planned

**Chapter 273: A Super Night Doesn't Go As Planned**

NXT and Super Smackdown Live was in Rockford, Illinois and on that night, Alex was facing Titus O'Neil and Kofi was teaming up with R-Truth again in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Alex was walking down the hallway at the arena as he approached Christina.

"Hey, Christina," Alex said.

"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Christina said.

"I've been meaning to tell you something and I know this may be a little early for it."

"Okay."

"I've been thinking about taking Madison somewhere on a nice getaway after Wrestlemania and I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Ooh, Alex. That sounds really romantic. I'm pretty sure Madison will love it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I would suggest the Atlantis Resort in Bahamas. Josh took me there once for our honeymoon. It's really beautiful."

"Okay, I'll take you up on your offer. I really want to surprise Madison with this."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

Then Alex walked away as Christina smiled.

"Oh, this should be one hot vacation come April," Christina said.

Later, NXT was on and it was time for the match which was Alex versus Titus O'Neil.

This match came about when last week, Titus was calling out Alex to fight and Alex was happy to oblige only for Titus to back out the last second and face off with Alex the following week.

Titus' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain raising his arms in the air. Titus walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air again making barking noises. Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a sheer fabric features a purple zebra print single shoulder mini dress with a drape panel and faux jewels and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as Alex held the ropes and Madison turned around with her back facing and slowly got out of the ring as the ring as Alex got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Alex got back down as Madison took off Alex's vest and kissed him on the cheek as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Alex and Titus locked up before Titus knocked Alex down and was mocking cheers for him as Madison's jaw dropped and shook her head as Alex and Titus circled around the ring and Alex went behind Titus and got him in a headlock and Titus twisted Alex's arm as he reversed into a headlock and Alex shoved Titus to the ropes and Titus landed a shoulderblock. Titus continue mocking cheers for Alex as Madison got on the ring apron and yelled at Titus as Titus was laughing at her and then Alex attacked Titus from behind and tossed him out of the ring and Alex comforted Madison as Madison got off the ring apron and Titus got back in the ring as Alex was hitting right hands and went to whip Titus to the corner but Titus reversed.

Titus went for a splash but Alex moved out of the way as he bounced off the ropes and Alex landed a clothesline and Alex whipped Titus to the ropes and Titus tossed Alex out of the ring and Darren was about to get involved as Madison yelled at him and Titus shook hands with Darren as Percy Watson came down. Titus grabbed Alex and hit his head on the announcers' table twice as he yelled at Percy and tossed Alex back in the ring and applied a neck vice and Alex got to his feet and punched Titus in the midsection and Titus landed a knee to the midsection and whipped him into a clothesline before barking to the crowd and covered for a two count and Titus got Alex in the corner and landed a splash before shoving him down and laughed at Madison as he covered for a two count.

Titus hit Alex's head on the turnbuckle and kicked Alex as he landed a scoop slam for a two count and Titus argued with the referee as he applied a headlock and Alex got to his feet as he punched Titus in the midsection and Titus shoved Alex to the ropes and Alex landed a STO and both men were down and got up as Alex was hitting right hands and Titus kicked Alex in the midsection and Alex landed a clothesline twice

Then Alex landed a huge spinebuster for a nearfall and Titus stumbled onto the corner as Alex climbed the middle turnbuckle as Alex punched away at Titus but Titus landed a powerbomb and covered with his feet on the ropes for the pin.

Titus quickly left the ring as Madison and Percy got into the ring and were complaining to the referee of what happened at the end of the match and the referee raised Titus' arm in the air.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

Shayna was wearing a white lace midriff tank top, white ripped jeans and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black lace midriff tank top, denim ripped jeans and her hair straight.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and Kofi & JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Kofi got on the turnbuckles and clapped his hands before he got back down and R-Truth's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. R-Truth walked down the ramp and he was bumping fists with the fans as he got into the ring. R-Truth hugged Kofi and JazzShay when…

"Excuse me," Vickie said. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you the tag team who puts the super in Super Smackdown Live, the All-American American Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as Dolph went around the ring and got in as well and the two looked at Kofi and R-Truth as JazzShay, Dolph and Kofi left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Jack locked up as R-Truth got Jack in a headlock and Jack shoved R-Truth to the ropes as R-Truth held onto the ropes and did a little dance as Jack charged at R-Truth and R-Truth landed a right hand and knocked Dolph off the ring apron as Jack landed a hard shouldertackle and R-Truth rolled to the corner as Jack landed a corner slingshot splash for a two count. Jack grabbed R-Truth and hit his head on the turnbuckle before making the tag to Dolph and Dolph landed a snapmare before hitting a leaping elbowdrop and was showing off by doing sit-ups as JazzShay shook their heads and Dolph applied a Crossface chickenwing as R-Truth was battling his way out and was punching Dolph in the midsection.

Dolph shoved R-Truth and ran into a boot to the face and Dolph went for a splash but R-Truth moved out of the way as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a clothesline and knocked Jack off the ring apron as he landed chops to Dolph's chest and a dropkick and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way. Dolph ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a crossbody for the cover but Jack broke the count and R-Truth got into the ring and landed a right hand as he charged at Jack but Jack low-bridged R-Truth and Vickie walked over to R-Truth and yelled at him as Jasmine jumped on Vickie.

Kofi clotheslined Jack over the top rope and grabbed Dolph as Dolph poked Kofi in the eye and then landed the Zig-Zag for the win.

Jack got into the ring as Jasmine checked on R-Truth and Shayna got into the ring and pulled Kofi out. The referee gave Jack his United States Championship belt as he raised his and Dolph's arms in the air and Vickie was getting to her feet. Dolph continued to show off as Jack helped Vickie into the ring and JazzShay helped Kofi and R-Truth to their feet and Vickie was talking trash to Jasmine and Jasmine fired back.

Later, Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came from the curtain and Eve walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in her hands as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt," Eve said. "But I never got a chance to explain myself from last night. See, last night on Raw, it was just a big understanding. Okay, I love Zack Ryder like a brother and John Cena is one of the greatest guys I know. It was just taken out of context. It was taken out of context and….you know what? Even if it hadn't been taken out of context and even if I meant every word I said, I do not deserve to be treated this way, not by John Cena and not by any of you. The words you have called me have scarred me for life. I do not deserve this. I don't know what Zack was thinking, I don't why he thought he could have a woman like me to begin with. I don't even know why any of the men in this audience would think they could have a woman like me. I am the one of the most beautiful women in the world and I deserve respect. Okay, I'm a woman of class and I deserved to be respected. I don't deserve this. You know what? Fine, I admit it, okay? I used Zack! But I'm no different than any of you. We all use each other. Don't tell me that you don't use each other. You will steal from your family, I will cheat on your friends just to get ahead and that might be the only thing that you and I have in common. There, I said it, okay; and I'm proud. Someone once told me that today is the first day of the rest of your life. So today, I'm starting with a clean slate. So, next time you see me, don't think about me as your all-American girl, don't think of me as your girl next door and don't think of me as your damsel-in-distress. I'm proud to be a person that I see in the mirror, I'm proud to be Eve Torres."

Then Delancey's entrance theme and she came out from the curtain. She was wearing a black diamond shaped top with an opening at the back, denim jeans and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp staring straight at Eve and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"You know, Eve," Delancey said, "you are one of the most conniving, sneaky bitches I've known since I've been here and you say that you're a woman of class and deserve to be respected? After what you pulled on Monday Night RAW, you deserve to be respected? Let me tell you something about getting ahead. You get ahead by working your ass off. I am a three-time Women's Champion and how did I get to be Women's Champion three times? Working my ass off! And you think stealing from your family and cheating on your friends is a way to just to get ahead? Honey, you're dead wrong. I cannot believe you would stoop so low to use Zack Ryder and try to use John Cena as well. That is so low. I think you even paid Kane to beat up Zack Ryder every single week to get to John Cena. You are a bitch and you know what? I'll bet my best friend Nicole Mitchell so pissed off right now, she would want kick your ass. But you know what? I'll return the favor for her because I think Nicole deserves that."

Then Delancey punched Eve in the face and Eve fell on the mat holding onto her face as Delancey looked at her. Delancey slowly turned and left the ring and she walked up the ramp and Eve just smirked.

Later after Smackdown was over, Alex came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and noticed that Madison was asleep already.

Alex slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Madison as he put his hand over her body close not to touch her. Alex moved down Madison's body and went to cover her with the bed sheet as Madison quickly got up and grabbed his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, Madison, relax," Alex said.

"You better be careful, Alex," Madison said. "I can be very alert as you can see."

"I'm sorry." Then Madison let go Alex's hand. "It's just…..you looked so peaceful in your sleep, I wanted to…"

"If I wanted to be warm in the bed…all I needed was your hot, sexy body."

Then Madison leaned towards Alex as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as the two leaned down on the bed and Madison took off his towel.

Madison wrapped her legs around Alex's waist as Alex kissed her neck and Madison moaned in pleasure as Alex pulled down the straps of her bra and kissed her neck. Then Alex turned Madison sideways as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor and then pulled off her panties. Alex pulled Madison onto his lap and Madison helped Alex get inside of her as she was rocking against Alex and moaned as she was kissing his neck.

The two continued to rock against each other for a few minutes before they reached their climaxes and Alex & Madison fell onto the bed as Alex was on top of Madison and Madison giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Madison said. "I guess everytime we make love, I sorta feel…radiant. I never felt that way before."

"I know what you mean."

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other as they went another round.


	274. Not by a Long Shot

**Chapter 274: Not by a Long Shot**

RAW was in Destiny's hometown of Portland, Oregon and Kofi & R-Truth were teaming against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger versus Primo and Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Jasmine, Shayna and Madison were walking inside the gym and were about to change into their workout when they notice Nicole punching and kicking a punching bag with all her might.

"Uh, I'll catch up to you in a little bit," Jasmine said.

"Okay," Shayna and Madison as they walked away.

Jasmine walked over to Nicole and Nicole stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said. "I can see how hard you're making mincemeat out of that punching bag."

"Well, ever since Eve was making a play for my husband and hurting Zack along the way, I just wanna kill her now that I know the truth about what she was trying to do; and she's supposed to be a former Diva Search winner."

"Well, you think you know a person, but you don't. She definitely had motives to get attention."

"Well, they're the wrong way to get attention and I swear to God, when I see her, I'm really gonna kill her. My husband has enough on his plate with Wrestlemania on the way and if he loses the match against the Rock, I'm really gonna make mincemeat out of her. I am not kidding. Hey, listen, I'm already working on your outfits for Wrestlemania, you don't have to worry about it. I really just wanna kill Eve Torres."

"Well, I'm not gonna disturb your workout, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole continued to work on the punching bag as Jasmine walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the triple threat match for the WWE Tag Team Championship which was Kofi & R-Truth versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger versus Primo and Epico. Every team made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi, Primo and Dolph were facing off as Dolph ducked out of the ring and Primo immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and got Kofi in a headlock before Kofi shoved him to the ropes and Primo got a shoulderblock before mocking Kofi and bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over Primo and landed a flying elbow and Dolph got back in the ring and Kofi planted him on the mat before leaping towards Primo. Kofi landed a monkey flip on Primo and did the same thing to Dolph as Kofi made the tag to R-Truth and R-Truth went for the cover but Primo broke the count and landed a right hand and kicked R-Truth in the midsection before he went to whip him to the ropes but R-Truth reversed and Primo leaped over R-Truth as Primo ran into Dolph and R-Truth landed a dropkick sending Primo out of the ring.

Then R-Truth ducked Dolph's right hand with a split and landed a heel kick sending Dolph out of the ring and knocked Epico off the ring apron as Jack got into the ring and landed a shouldertackle on R-Truth sending him out of the ring and Kofi got into the ring as he jumped on Jack and the two tumbled over the top rope to the floor and every man was down on the floor and R-Truth grabbed Primo as he tossed him back into the ring.

R-Truth kicked Primo and went to whip Primo to the ropes but Primo reversed and R-Truth landed a sunset flip for the cover but Jack broke the count and grabbed R-Truth as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and punched away at him before the referee pulled him away and Jack argued with the referee as Dolph was choking R-Truth and Primo stomped on R-Truth and dragged him to the middle of the ring for the cover but Jack stomped on him. Then the two had words for each other as Jack shoved Primo and Primo shoved back as the two had a shoving match and Primo clubbed R-Truth in the back as Jack made the tag to Dolph and landed a knee to the back of the head as he and Dolph were waiting for R-Truth to get up and Dolph landed a dropkick and Primo went for the cover but Dolph pulled him off.

Then Dolph and Primo had an argument as Primo grabbed R-Truth but R-Truth punched Primo in the midsection and landed a right hand to Dolph before landing a knee to Primo ad R-Truth continued to fight them off before Primo kicked R-Truth in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he went for a neckbreaker but R-Truth blocked as Dolph got involved and R-Truth landed a double DDT and all three men were down. Dolph and Primo were crawling in the ring as they made the tag to Jack and Epico as the two grabbed R-Truth by his legs but the two ended up fighting as R-Truth made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a double clothesline as he landed chops and dropkicks to both Jack & Epico and Kofi grabbed Jack as he went to whip him to the corner but Jack reversed.

Jack went for a splash but Kofi landed a pendulum kick and climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed a crossbody for the cover and Epico went to break the count but ended up hitting Jack instead and Kofi grabbed Epico as he landed a scoop slam onto Jack and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed a double Boom Drop. Kofi clapped his hands when suddenly, Dolph got into the ring and landed the Zig-Zag from behind as R-Truth got into the ring and launched himself and Dolph over the top rope to the floor as Jack covered Kofi for a two count and Epico went for the Backstabber but Jack countered with the Ankle Lock as Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick on Jack but Epico landed the Backstabber on Jack as he then threw Kofi out of the ring and Primo covered Jack for the win.

JazzShay were disappointed as Rosa got excited; but then suddenly, fire went off on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played as he walked down the ramp as he landed a big boot to Primo before getting in the ring. Kane grabbed Dolph and Epico as he landed a double chokeslam and R-Truth got into the ring as he was landing right hands to Kane and bounced off the ropes as Kane grabbed R-Truth by the throat and landed another chokeslam.

Then Kane raised his arms in the air as fire went off on the turnbuckles and Kane left the ring and walked to the back.

A few minutes later, Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Eve simply walked down the ramp and got into the ring as she asked for a microphone and had her hand on her hips as the crowd chanted, "Hoeski!"

"You people wanna judge me?" Eve said. "Go right on ahead. I am a woman living in a man's world. I tell men what they need to hear and they love it. I may use them but there is not a man in this world who wouldn't love to be used by a woman like me. Look, it's not my fault that men fall in love with me or that they can't resist my beauty or my charm or that they are so easily seduced by me. You think I asked for this? I mean, men think they crumble at my feet like little puppies begging for my affection. So really, you shouldn't blame me for my natural strengths, you men should blame yourselves for your weaknesses."

Then Eve blew a kiss toward the crowd as Nicole ran into the ring and tackled Eve on the mat as she was bouncing her head on the mat. Then Nicole was punching away at Eve before she ripped her dress off and Eve immediately ran out of the ring trying to cover herself as she ran into the back.

Nicole was staring at Eve as she picked up the microphone and said,

"Eve, you think that men would love to be used by a woman like you? You're sadly mistaken because they would be fools to do that. And Eve, I am not done with you, I'm just getting started because the next time I come at you, I'm gonna leave beaten down and bruised so bad that you'll think twice about messing with me."

Then Nicole dropped the microphone as she immediately left the ring and walked up the ramp with pride and determination.

Jasmine saw the whole thing from backstage and knew that Nicole was not going to take the whole situation lying down. Nicole was not through messing with Eve just yet.


	275. Rock versus Rap

**NOTE: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been slow picking up on this story because I can't seem to find a good Internet connection for a good amount of time. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 275: Rock versus Rap**

RAW was in Cleveland, Ohio and the last week has hectic for the WWE as a bombshell was dropped during that time: it was revealed at Wrestlemania, RAW Interim General Manager John Laurinaitis' team of Superstars would go up against Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long team of Superstars and whichever team won at Wrestlemania, that man would take over both RAW and Smackdown as General Manager.

Jasmine, Madison and Nicole were in the catering room as they were over designs for the Angelic Coalition's flower outfits for Wrestlemania.

"This is pretty, isn't it?" Nicole said. "I was thinking this golden outfit with a sunflower print design for Jasmine and a black strapless mini dress with magnolias sewn onto the top with sheer in the back for Madison."

"That is really pretty, Nicole," Madison said. "You always come up with the cutest designs."

"Thanks."

"I'm pretty sure the other girls will like the outfits as well," Jasmine said. "I cannot wait until I come back home to Florida."

"Oh, that reminds me," Nicole said. "Did any of you get an invitation for Rochelle's Wrestlemania after-party at her husband's nightclub?"

"No, we didn't," Madison said.

"Well, you know you guys are invited."

"Awesome," Jasmine said. "Oh, you know what? We still got to get our dresses for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Hey, that's right," Madison said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll find something to make Alex go weak in the knees."

"Well, I just found out I'm not gonna be his only date to the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Uh, who else is going with you?" Nicole said. "I mean, did Alex, by any chance, asked someone else?"

"No, nothing like that. He's also bringing his mother along."

"Aww, how sweet," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, there was no way I could be mad at Alex for that. I also wonder what kind of suit Alex could wear to the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"If I were you, I'd keep my urges to myself unless you wanna hear a mouthful from Alex's mother," Nicole said.

"Don't worry, I can handle my urges just fine."

Then Madison walked away with Jasmine shaking her head.

Then RAW was on and John Cena's old entrance theme music played as he came out from the curtain sporting a backwards baseball cap, old-school Cleveland Cavaliers jersey and a chain around his neck. John raised his arms in the air as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air as he asked for a microphone.

_Rock wanted me to write his song tonight but I will never be his mouthpiece_

_'Cause Rock's like LeBron James, he took his talents straight down to South Beach_

_And for the past few weeks, Rock's been legitimately pissed_

_And if you stuck singing your song tonight, Rock, it's all in the wrist_

_Could we please have a week where you don't come out here and choke?_

_You may be G.I. Joe this summer, right now you're a G.I. Joke_

_Ever since I opened my mouth about you, you've been begging me to back off_

_So if Rock and Dwayne are the same person, I think you are both jack-offs_

_And after April 1st, you won't be making no more movies_

_You're gonna need surgery on your face, just like you had it on your boobies_

_Those popping pecs, they had more work than a locker room full of Divas_

_I got a gift for Rock tonight, I'm gonna give him a Cleveland Steamer_

_Team Bring It, he's Team Lost It and the truth is getting scary_

_'Cause they weren't chanting "Rocky" last week, they were chanting Tooth Fairy_

_Keep making fun of this Fruity Pebble, Rock, because I ain't even to close to sick of it_

_I'm Mr. Kung Pow Chicken, you're just Miami Chicken Fried ….._

_And no, no, I don't have balls but I got something in their place_

_I'm gonna beat your ass at Wrestlemania and put my nuts dead in your face_

Then John dropped the microphone as he left the ring and as he stopped at the top of the ramp, John raised his arms in the air before walking to the back. The Angelic Coalition watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"Wow, now how come we don't see more of that from John?" Valerie said. "I miss that."

"Hmm, I wonder what the Rock will do when he see his concert tonight," Shayna said.

"Well, I watched his two Rock concerts of the past and they always seem to hit hard," Jasmine said. "You never know what to expect from tonight."

A little later, Jazzshay were walking backstage having a conversation as they stopped to see James Roday, who stars on the USA Network show, "Psych."

"Hi, James," JazzShay said.

"Oh, hi, ladies," James said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Shay and I wanted you to know that we are huge fans of your show," Jasmine said, "and we felt bad that you weren't able to be on RAW last time with Dule Hill."

"So we had to come and say hi and um…" Shayna said, "maybe you can predict the future of who will win Cena versus Rock at Wrestlemania."

"Well, ladies," James said, "as you know, I am not really a psychic, I just play one on TV."

"Well, we know that," Jasmine said. "We just thought, you know, this is a once-in-a-lifetime event that the whole world will be watching and you have to tell us who will win this match. I'm just dying to know."

Then the Miz came forward.

"Ladies," the Miz said.

"Miz," JazzShay said in disgust.

"Just what are you doing talking to James Roday?"

"Uh, is that a crime?" Jasmine said. "I don't think so."

"Me, too," Shayna said.

"We happened to be fans of the show, 'Psych,' and rumor has it that you're guest starring on this week's episode."

"I would not watch that, no offense, James."

"None taken," James said.

"Funny, very funny," the Miz said. "I don't expect you to watch the show, but millions of other people will be watching…me."

"Mmm-hmm, we'll see," Jasmine said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, James and I have some business to attend to."

Then James and the Miz walked away as Jasmine made a '"loser" sign on her forehead.

Later, Skye was walking backstage as she was looking for C.M. Punk.

After C.M. Punk defeated the Miz, Chris Jericho appeared on the video screen and announced to the whole world that the reason Punk has a straight-edge lifestyle is because of fears that he will end up like his alcoholic father and would leave Punk "a broken man" who would only be remembered as a "pathetic, damn drunk" after their WWE Championship Match at WrestleMania. This left Punk emotionally wounded and dejected.

Skye found Punk as she was running after him.

"Punk, Punk, wait a second," Skye said as she grabbed Punk's arm. "Punk, why didn't tell me? Why didn't you say anything when we were together?"

"Why, so you can laugh in my face, too?" Punk said as he snapped.

"No! Come on, this is exactly what John Laurinaitis wants you to become: angry and bitter so you can lose the match at Wrestlemania. He found his stooge in Chris Jericho so he can get to you. But Punk, when we were together, I thought we could tell each other everything, but you kept this from me. Why? So I can laugh in your face? Hell, no! I'm sorry with what you had to go through, I can understand that."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, too."

Then Punk walked away as Skye sighed. In her mind, John Laurinaitis may have broken Punk at the chance of losing the WWE Championship to Chris Jericho at Wrestlemania.

Later, the Rock's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a guitar in his hand. He walked to both sides of the arena before walking down the ramp and entering the ring. The Rock set his guitar down and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arm in the air and got back down as he asked for a microphone as the crowd chanted, "Rocky, Rocky!"

"Finally, the Rock has come back to Cleveland!" the Rock shouted onto the microphone. "Now I want you to keep it going, keep it going because the Rock is proud to come out before we start the Rock concert and tell you that tonight you have broken a record. Tonight is the largest sell-out crowd in the history of the WWE right here in Cleveland tonight. Thank you." Then the fans continued to chant "Rocky, Rocky!" "For that record, I appreciate you chanting 'Rocky" but you should chant 'Cleveland.' You know, speaking of sell-outs, anybody see my boy Marky Mark, I mean, John Cena who came out here tonight? I mean, he came out here and he had a chain and a lock and his hat. What does that even mean? I mean, that was funny because that guy who came out, that wasn't John Cena. No, no, no, the John Cena we all know is a guy that for the last eight years has been running around here looking like what would happen if Vanilla Ice banded a Teletubby. I guess he wanted some of that Tele-tang. I don't know. But he had a picture for that, let's bring this up." Then the video screen showed a photoshopped graphic of Vanilla Ice, a Teletubby and John Cena. "You see, let me explain this, the thing on the left got freaky with the thing in the middle and then pfft! Out popped John Cena, But you know, Cleveland, listen, this ain't about some two-minute rap, no, no, no. What this is, tonight is about something special." Then the Rock sat on the stool and grabbed his guitar. "Tonight ain't about some two-minute rap because everybody knows Cleveland...rocks." Then the lights went blue and the Rock began strumming a guitar. "It's gonna be good."

_Warden threw a party and he spent some bucks_

_Didn't invite Cena 'cause he totally sucks_

_Cena started rapping, it all went south_

_Know your role, Jabroni, and shut your mouth_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_

_Cena's got a menstrual clock_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

"Oh, it's going on," the Rock said, "here we go!

_Little Fruity Pebble from Newberry, Mass_

_Rock will take his boot and shove it up his ass_

_Bet you're all happy you're listening to me_

_And not some goofy Eminem wannabe_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_

_Ain't no balls down in Cena's jock_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

Then the crowned chanted "Rocky, Rocky!" as the Rock continued playing his guitar.

"Thank you," the Rock said. "Alright, y'all wanna hear a true story? Well, the Rock's got the inside scoop from John Cena's doctor. He visited the doctor, kind of goes like this."

_Little Johnny Cena went to the doc_

_Rock punched his jaw and the pain wouldn't stop_

_The doc said, "Cena, you know I'm a fan."_

_"But please stop begging for that rectal exam."_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_

_Cena, close up that smock_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

"Alright, alright, alright," the Rock said, "let the Rock ask you, you wanna hear a little gossip? The Rock's got some gossip, it's a true story about Cena and Eve. This is what happened, this is what you didn't see on RAW, but the Rock saw it.

_Rock saw Cena making out with Eve_

_Grabbing on her thigh, tugging on her weave_

_Cena was having the time of his life_

_I guess he didn't tell her that he's got a wife_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_

_Divorce lawyer's right up the block_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

"Yeah, I guess it slipped his mind while he was slipping in the tongue," the Rock said. "I got a little diddy about the day John Cena was born. True story, these are all true stories."

_April 23rd, 1977_

_The doctor shouted, "Send that baby back to heaven."_

_Sorry Mama Cena, but check these charts_

_Little baby Johnny's got lady parts_

_Let's rock, everybody let's rock._

_Little Johnny's got them lady parts_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

"Thank you," the Rock said. "I told you we're gonna have fun. You know, just out of curiosity, are there any grown men here tonight? I mean, grown men. Real men. Hold on, No, no, no, no. I know there's grown men here, Are there any grown men who are John Cena fans? Wow, no one. Oh, we got one, okay. I see one, he's clapping, rise above hate. There's one over there, another one. Listen, I'm not gonna mess with you. It's hard enough being you, so I'm not gonna mess with you. Actually, let the Rock ask the people. Should I mess with these guys? Okay, well, this song is especially for you and you, and all the _grown_ men who are John Cena fans out there. It goes like this."

_Doesn't really matter how hard you try_

_Never in your life will you ever taste pie_

_I know you love Chewbacca and Frodo, too_

_But you're a walking virgin and you're 42_

_Let's rock, everybody let's rock_

_You dress like Kirk and Spock_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

"That's for you," the Rock said. "Where are the ladies in the house tonight? See, the Rock and the ladies, we got a very special connection. I love women, I love the ladies. But there's a very special lady that I wanna sing a very special song to. She's at home right now, she's watching, very special woman and this special song is for you, baby. The Rock will see you tonight."

_Rock's getting some wine and a dozen roses_

_She's going to meet my Holy Moses_

_Getting with the Rock is the bomb_

_You don't believe me, ask Cena's mom_

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock._

_Cena's mom can barely walk_

_But we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

_Sing one more time!_

_Cena's mom can barely walk_

_And we're dancing 'cause Cleveland rocks_

Then the fans cheered as the Rock smiled and the Angelic Coalition watched the whole thing from their locker room.

"Oh, my God," Skye said. "That hit the fan right there. I can't believe the Rock would bring up that incident with John Cena and Eve. Why did he do that?"

"That was wrong, I can tell you that," Christina said. "And dissing his mother? Oh, no, that is something you don't wanna do."

"I feel bad for John now," Jasmine said. "I wonder what's going through his mind after watching this and hearing the things he said about himself."

"Knowing John," Madison said, "it wouldn't sting him, but he wouldn't care because he wants a fight and he's gonna get it."

"That's how John is," Destiny said. "He'll never back down from a fight."

Later after RAW was over, Skye was in her hotel room twirling her engagement ring as she thought about what happened to C.M. Punk. She knew John Laurinaitis had to find something to break C.M. Punk and he may have found the right leverage.

"Hmm, John might have finally got to Punk and what are the chances that he might take over both shows as General Manager?" Skye said. "One thing for sure, he is already pitting Shawn Michaels against Triple H to get him out of the way. What else could he be doing? Anyway, someone has to stop this from happening and that someone is going to be…me."


	276. Dirty Laundry

**Chapter 276: Dirty Laundry**

NXT and Smackdown was in Columbus, Ohio and Kofi was facing David Otunga.

Madison was entering the arena after jogging the streets of Columbus and was headed towards the Angelic Coalition's locker room when…

"Hey, Madison," Alex said.

"Hey," Madison said as she was catching her breath.

"Good run?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I was about to go take a shower until you stopped me."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you with something and I couldn't wait any longer."

Then Alex pulled out something from behind his back and gave it to Madison as she gasped.

"The Atlantis Resort in Paradise Island," Madison said as she was looking at the brochure. "Alex, what is this?"

"I was thinking about us going away to the Atlantis Resort after Wrestlemania for four days of sun and fun. I actually asked Christina for advice about taking you away to Paradise so we can be alone and spend quality time together."

"Wow, Alex, I could definitely use this time for some rest and relaxation…," Then Madison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, "…and some fun. You really surprised me, Alex."

"That was the plan. I already got everything set."

"Oh, Alex."

Then Madison and Alex kissed each other passionately as Christina was watching with a smile.

"Good job, Alex," Christina whispered.

Alex and Madison were backstage laughing and cutting up after playing a game of basketball when Percy Watson approached them.

"What's up, boss boy?" Percy said as he slapped hands with Alex.

"What's up, Percy?" Alex said. "How you doing? Oh, I get it. I can't have a basketball game? Ivory can't play no ball, but Ebony can play basketball then? I should be on the tennis court."

"Makes for a favorite hobby. But for a small, little fee, I can actually use this thing if you want."

"Okay, Showtime, but if we're working together though, you're gonna have to cut off all that fancy show-off stuff because you rather look good and lose than look bad and win. And I'm out there, the Rare Breed…"

"Hey, don't get there a little cocky now," Madison said.

"I look good no matter what," Percy said.

"Alright, alright," Alex said.

Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks interrupted when Curt tossed the basketball away from Percy and Percy went after Curt as Alex held him back before NXT General Manager William Regal showed up.

"Excuse me, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" William Regal said as he came forward.

"Best behavior," Curt said.

"Hello, sir," Tyler said.

"You know, I thought you two would've been on your best behavior after cleaning my toilet last week, but two obviously want to get back to your janitorial jumpsuits."

"No, no, no," Curt and Tyler said.

"Can't seem to get a decent cup around here. Why don't you two face Alex and Percy tonight in the ring and solve your problems out."

"Absolutely, sir," Tyler said.

"William Regal," Curt said.

"Lovely, ginger," William said, "and if you lose, you'll be cleaning my laundry."

Then William walked away.

"I hope you like your laundry dirty," Percy said as Alex held him back. "This ain't over."

"See you later," Tyler said.

"Yeah, we'll see you out there," Alex said as he, Percy and Madison walked away.

A little later, NXT was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Alex and Percy Watson versus Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks.

Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks' entrance theme played as they came out of the curtain with Tyler raising his arms in the air and Curt raising his cane in the air. The two walked down the ramp and jumped in the ring as Tyler got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as Curt posed in front of him. Then Percy Watson's entrance theme played and he, Alex and Madison came out from the curtain.

Madison was wearing a purple drape neckline halter with a purple bikini inset and dangling jewels, black leather pants and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of the fans as they got into the ring and were going after Tyler and Curt but the referee held them back and then Alex, Madison and Tyler left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Percy and Curt circled around the ring as they locked up and Percy shoved Curt as Curt was shouting at the referee for Percy to get him off as Percy pulled away and stared at Curt as he went after him but Curt ran to the opposite corner as he made the tag to Tyler and he was annoyed as he got into the ring and was talking trash as Percy kicked him in the midsection and was hitting right hands before the two men were trading blows. Then Percy kicked Tyler in the midsection as he hit his head in the corner and whipped him across the ropes as Percy landed a dropkick for a one count and Percy kicked Tyler in the midsection and landed a European uppercut before hitting a forearm and Tyler rammed Percy into the corner and Percy was clubbing Tyler in the back before landing a back elbow to Curt and was hitting a right hand to both Tyler and Curt before Tyler kicked Percy in the midsection.

Tyler flipped the bird at Alex as Alex tried to get involved and Tyler went to hit Percy's head into the corner but Percy turned the table and Curt grabbed Percy's leg and Tyler kicked him in the head as he landed a knee to the head and Tyler held onto Percy as Curt stomped on him and shoved Percy as he grabbed him and landed a suplex for a two count. Curt grabbed Percy and hit his head in the corner as Tyler made the tag and Curt whipped Percy to the ropes and landed a chopblock before Tyler kicked Percy in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a knee to the shoulder and Tyler was hitting double axe handles before grabbing Percy and Percy was hitting Tyler in the midsection before Tyler clubbed Percy him in the back.

Then Tyler knocked Alex off the ring apron and Alex got into the ring but the referee held him back as Tyler dragged Percy to the corner and was stomping on before making the tag to Curt and Curt landed a right hand and a snapmare as he applied a side chinlock and Percy got to his feet as he was hitting Curt in the midsection and Curt clubbed Percy in the back and hit his head in the corner. Then Curt made the tag to Tyler as he held onto Percy and Tyler kicked Percy in the midsection before he whipped him into a clothesline and Tyler was showing off as he grabbed Percy and Percy was hitting Tyler before Tyler kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes as Percy landed and overhead throw and both men were down.

Then they made the tag to Alex and Curt as Alex landed a couple of clothesline and ducked one from Curt as he landed a spinebuster and Curt crawled to the corner as Alex splashed him and climbed the top turnbuckle as Tyler tried to get involved but Alex landed a right hand and Percy landed a clothesline taking himself and Tyler over the top rope. Then Curt threw Alex off the turnbuckle to the mat and climbed the top turnbuckle and hit the Heatseeking Elbow for the three count.

Madison had her hands on her hips in disappointment as she pulled Alex out of the ring and Curt & Tyler were smiling at William happy that they weren't going to do his laundry.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was Kofi versus David Otunga.

It started when Christian welcomed Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long and Interim RAW General Manager John Laurinaitis to "The Peep Show" offering them both the opportunity to court him to their team at Wrestlemania. While Theodore refused to beg, John stated that if Christian competed on his team and they won, he would get one more match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Christian proceeded and Theodore attempted put Christian in a match, but John stated that Christian was still not medically cleared to compete. So Theodore informed David Otunga that he would face the newest member of Team Teddy at Wrestlemania, Kofi.

Kofi and David locked up as David shoved Kofi to the mat and charged at Kofi as he was hitting and kicking away at Kofi before the referee pulled him away and David went to hit Kofi but Kofi ducked as he was hitting and kicking David before twisting his arm and kicking him in the midsection before landing a headbutt. Kofi grabbed David in a headlock and David shoved Kofi to the ropes and got a shoulderblock and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Kofi leaped over him twice and Kofi landed a flying elbow and David stumbled to the corner as Kofi went to leap towards him but David threw Kofi across the ring and David was punching away at Kofi before the referee pushed him away.

David stomped on Kofi before leaping on the bottom rope and landed an elbow drop twice as he grabbed Kofi as Kofi punched David in the midsection and David kicked Kofi in the midsection and Kofi fought back kicking David in the midsection and clubbing him in the back before landing a forearm and David kicked Kofi again in the midsection and clubbed him in the back. Then David grabbed Kofi and was showing off before landing a scoop slam for a two count and David got Kofi in an inverted headlock and was pounding Kofi's chest before covering for a two count and David was sitting on Kofi's back as he was clubbing him in the back of the head and was showing off before applying a chinlock.

Kofi got to his feet as David whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi kicked David in the chest and bounced off the ropes as David landed a powerslam and Kofi crawled to the corner as David landed a clothesline and whipped Kofi to the opposite corner before landing another clothesline and David was flexing his arm as he whipped Kofi to the corner and attempted a third corner clothesline but ran into Kofi's boots and Kofi leaped onto the turnbuckles and landed a springboard crossbody for a two count. Then Kofi landed a couple chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes but Christian tripped him and Shayna stomped towards Christian as they were both yelling at each other.

David landed a clothesline to Kofi as Theodore talked to the referee who then sent Christian back to the locker room and Christian was ticked off as he argued with Theodore and walked away as Shayna waved goodbye and then John and Theodore argued as the referee was involved and David took off his belt and went to use it but Santino grabbed it and David knocked him off the apron and turned around as Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

JazzShay got into the ring along with Theodore, Santino and Aksana as JazzShay raised Kofi's arms in the air and Theodore raised Kofi's arm in the air as JazzShay was making fun of David. Then everyone left the ring and Kofi slapped hands with everyone with a smile and JazzShay waved goodbye.

Later after Smackdown was over, Alex and Madison were at the hotel pool alone making out.

"Mmm, this is nice," Madison said. "I can imagine what it'll be like when go to the Atlantis Resort for our getaway after Wrestlemania."

"Well, I looked in more at that place and it's a beauty," Alex said. "I mean, there is a lot of places that are too beautiful to describe. But the beach near the ocean would be the perfect place for us to have time to ourselves."

"I can hardly wait."

Then Alex and Madison went back to making out when…

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shayna said. "I didn't know you two were here."

"Yeah, Shay and I were about to hit the pool and here you two making out like lovesick teenagers," Kofi said.

"First of all, you knew we were here and second of all," Madison said, "don't tell us you and Shayna do the exact same thing Alex and I are doing right now."

Then Kofi and Shayna looked at each other innocently.

"Yeah, exactly," Alex said. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Okay, go back to little merry make-out session," Shayna said as she and Kofi walked away.

"Now where were we?"

Then Alex and Madison again went back to kissing each other when Kofi dove into the pool splashing Alex and Madison as Shayna laughed.

"Oh, come on now," Shayna said. "You can take a break from the PDA for one minute and have a little fun in the pool, can you?"

"You and Kofi are gonna regret this," Madison said.

"Oh, is this a challenge?" Kofi said. "Are you calling us out?"

"Maybe," Alex said. "I think this calls for a game of chicken, don't you, Madison?"

"Oh, yeah," Madison said. "Bring it on, guys."

Then Shayna got into the pool as she climbed onto Kofi's shoulders and Madison climbed onto Alex's shoulders.

"Alright," Shayna said, "ready, set, go!"

Then Shayna and Madison immediately went after each other as Alex and Kofi cheered.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was watching the whole thing from her hotel room as she smiled; but inside, she was filled with sadness because Evan wasn't with her. But his birthday was coming up and his suspension was nearing its end.

Jasmine sat on her bed as she grabbed a pillow and clutched it as she was anticipating his return and hoped things would finally change.


	277. Nicole Does a Big Favor Against Eve

**Chapter 277: Nicole Does a Big Favor Against Eve**

RAW was Atlanta, Georgia and Madison was walking backstage at the arena with a smile on her face excited about Wrestlemania and her upcoming romantic getaway with Alex following that.

Then Madison stopped when she noticed that Jasmine was on her cell phone with a sad look on her face and then hung up. Madison immediately walked up to Jasmine and put her on Jasmine's leg.

"Hey, Jazz," Madison said, "you okay?"

"Yeah and no," Jasmine said. "I am really about to lose it. I mean, I was so excited about Evan finally returning and then last week I get this phone call that my accident was involved in an accident that fractured his foot meaning I don't know when he'll be returning. God, why me? Why me?"

"Jasmine, accidents happen. You never know when something unexpected happens and this was one of them. Don't lose hope; I know that you will get through this."

"I know. Now that you and Alex are together, Kofi and Shayna are still married and are going to celebrate their second-year anniversary around the same time Evan and I are gonna be married two years and Christina is happily married and Skye is about to get married in the summer…I don't know. Sometimes I feel that my relationship will just as bad as my last one."

"Don't even think that, okay? I know Evan screwed up twice and you're not happy about that. I understand that, but are you really thinking that this will be the end for you two? When you first met Evan, you couldn't shut up about him every day; and when you two got engaged and married, you were the happiest woman in the world, all the girls were very happy for you. And now you're thinking that it's gonna be over soon? Jasmine, I know the spark is still there. You just need to be there for Evan."

"Yeah."

"Look, after Wrestlemania and RAW, you have a week off. Go home to Tampa, spend time with Evan, and continue working things out. Don't let this marriage go because I know the spark is still there. You just gotta get Evan to ignite it more."

"You're right."

"Now come on, we have business to tend to against a certain Diva."

Then Jasmine and Madison walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Eve Torres versus Kelly Kelly.

Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following her. Eve posed as she and Beth walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Eve climbed the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air. Then Eve got back down and Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp and was slapping the hands of the fans before getting into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air while pointing to the crowd. Then Kelly Kelly got back down as Beth left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kelly was leading the crowd chanting "Hoeski!" and Beth was distracting Kelly when Eve charged at her but Kelly moved out of the way as Kelly took Eve down by her legs and covered with a bridge for a two count and Eve kicked Kelly in the leg and then in the chest as she was bouncing her head on the mat and then grabbed Kelly as she ran her head into the middle turnbuckle. Then Eve choked Kelly on the bottom rope as Beth shouted at her and Eve grabbed Kelly and climbed the top turnbuckle as she was choking Kelly and covered for a two count and Eve applied a headlock as Kelly got to her feet and Eve landed a knee to the midsection as she whipped Kelly to the ropes and Kelly ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as she landed an airplane headscissors takedown.

Eve stumbled to the corner as Kelly climbed the middle turnbuckle and was punching away at Eve before Eve pushed her down and Eve climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the moonsault but Kelly moved out of the way and rolled up Eve for a three count.

Kelly quickly got out of the ring as Beth tried to grab her and Kelly backed up the ramp raising her arms in the air. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Nicole was wearing a black cheetah print smock neckline halter top, denim miniskirt and her hair curled.

"Hey, Eve," Nicole said, "did you think that I was done messing with you? Not by a long shot because now that you're again making a fool out of Zack Ryder and making a fool out of yourself along with Beth Phoenix by appearing on 'Extra' and trying to make mincemeat out of Maria Menonous, I've thought of a perfect plan to make mincemeat out of you two. You see, when I found out that two were facing Kelly Kelly and Maria Menonous at Wrestlemania, well, I called in a couple of favors. First off, you're looking at the special guest referee for the Divas' tag team match." Then Eve and Beth threw fits in the ring. "And second, it's going to be a Divas Lumberjill tag team match. But wait, before you get all excited thinking that the ball is in your court, it's not that type of Lumberjill match for you guys. No, I called some friends of mine to be part of the Lumberjill match."

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and all seven members came out from the curtain standing next to Nicole on the right side.

"Oh, but wait a second," Nicole said, "there is more Lumberjills. In fact, I like to call this some sort of a…reunion because the Rock versus John Cena isn't the only big thing that is happening at Wrestlemania."

Then "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and Delancey, Rochelle and Buffy came out from the curtain along with Brittany and Amanda and they stood next to Nicole on the left side.

Brittany and Amanda left the WWE a couple of years ago, but Nicole called them to participate in the Lumberjill tag team match and deal with Eve.

Nicole smiled as she was looking Eve and Beth standing in the ring dumbfounded and Nicole said,

"See you at Wrestlemania, bitches," Nicole said. "Oh, by the way, how about all of us and the WWE Universe send a nice little goodbye to Eve with one word."

Then Nicole was leading the Angelic Coalition, "Eddie's Angels'" and the crowd chanting "Hoeski!" as Eve was shaking her head and Nicole gave goodbye and blew a kiss at Eve.


	278. Hall of Fame Ceremony 2012

**Chapter 278: Hall of Fame Ceremony 2012**

The past three days leading up to Wrestlemania were nothing but star-studded for the superstars, Divas, and the WWE Universe. There was three days of Wrestlemania Axxess, the seventh annual Wrestlemania Reading Challenge World Finals, THQ's "WWE All Star" Superstar challenge in which A.J. won, the fifth annual WrestleMania Art event where the WWE superstars and Divas showed off their artistic talents, the Wrestlemania Pro AM Golf Tournament, a Wrestlemania Fashion Show, the Wrestlemania Premiere Party, WWE Superstars and Divas visiting children's hospitals and attending Be A Star school rallies.

Now there was the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Madison was in her and Alex's hotel room getting ready.

Madison was wearing a golden sheath floor-length chiffon tulle evening gown with column straps and her hair in a curly ponytail.

Madison was putting on her makeup when Alex came out of the bathroom and Madison smiled as she turned around to show Alex how she looked.

"Wow," Alex said. "You look…so beautiful. I mean…wow."

"I was hoping you'd like this dress," Madison said.

"Well, you got my approval."

"Hey, remember at last year's Hall of Fame when you came up to me and talked to me and…I was kind of a bitch to you?"

"Hey, that was last year. It's all in the past now."

"Well, I never got to say thank you for complimenting me on the dress I was wearing that night. And I told Christina that I almost had to punch you in the face for flirting with me again."

"Were you really gonna do that?"

"Not really."

"Well, I would've deserved it."

"No, you didn't. But like you said, it's all in the past now. This is right now."

"Yeah, let's focus on right now."

"By the way, I really like this suit on you. I could just eat you alive right now."

"You would, would you?"

"Oh, yeah. But we better get going. Don't wanna keep your mom waiting."

"I believe you are right."

Then Madison grabbed her purse as she and Alex left their hotel room.

Minutes later, when the limos arrived at the American Airlines Arena, everyone got out of the limos and walked inside the arena.

As the Angelic Coalition, Kofi, Alex and Jasmine's stepbrother and Christina's husband Josh walked towards a crowd of WWE superstars, Divas and their guests, Valerie spotted Zack as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Zack," Valerie said.

"Valerie, hi," Zack said. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

Valerie was wearing a black sheath column sweetheart floor-length chiffon sequined evening dress and her hair in a sided ponytail.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Valerie said. "I mean, I have never seen you in a suit before, but it suits you."

"Thanks," Zack said. "So did you bring a date tonight?"

"No, I came with myself. You?"

"No, I brought my parents along."

"Wow, still the same Zack Ryder with your dad and I don't think I've seen your mom before. I thought you would bring Eve with you, but I can see you didn't."

"Look, Val, I know Eve has done some bad things, but…"

"But what, Zack? I mean, don't you think that Eve is planning something at Wrestlemania to embarrass you? I know she is, but you don't see it. Nicole surely has for sure. I'm just saying, Zack. You need to stop pursing Eve before it's too late. I'll see you later."

Then Valerie walked away.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. The 2012 year's inductees were the Four Horsemen, Ron Simmons, Yokozuna, "Iron" Mike Tyson, Mil Mascaras, and Edge.

After the ceremony was over, some of the WWE superstars and Divas got to meet the Hall of Fame inductees and take pictures with them and then the Angelic Coalition along with their guys went over to Rochelle and Braden's house for a private dinner party.

Jasmine knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened the door.

"Hi, guys," Rochelle said. "Glad you can make it, come in."

Then everyone walked inside as Rochelle closed the door.

"Wow, nice house," Destiny said.

"Yeah, I don't think we ever got a chance to see it since your wedding," Jasmine said.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't," Rochelle said. "I moved into this house a few months before the wedding. It is really nice. Six bedrooms, a pool with a lagoon, game room and everything in between."

"Well, hello, everyone," Braden said as he came forward.

"Hey, Braden," Skye said. "Good to see you."

"You, too. Well, gentlemen, I'll be in the living room but the food is almost ready if you guys wanna join me."

"Hey, I can wait," Alex said.

"Hey, you should show me that game room of yours," Kofi said.

"I'll be glad to," Braden said.

Then the guys walked away as the girls laughed.

"How about we go outside?" Rochelle said. "You should see the pool and lagoon."

"I'd like to see that," Valerie said.

Then the girls walked to the backyard of the house where there was a tennis court and a pool with a 10' lagoon and waterfall.

"Oh, my goodness," Christina said. "I wish I had something like that waterfall at my house in Houston."

"I second that," Madison said.

Then the girls sat down at the patio table.

"So, how are you girls holding up?" Rochelle said.

"Just fine," Shayna said. "We're excited about tomorrow as always."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait to be ringside and watch Eve Torres and Beth Phoenix make fools of themselves. I don't know what the hell is going on in Eve's head. She may be fooling Zack Ryder, but not me or Nicole."

"That's exactly what I told Zack at the Hall of Fame ceremony," Valerie said. "He may be a lot of things, but I would hate to see him get hurt."

"I don't want John Laurnaitis to take over both RAW and Smackdown," Madison said. "I mean, do you see what this could do to the WWE? He'll try to make everyone's lives a living hell, including C.M. Punk who started this whole mess in the first place."

"Well, I'm sure John would love to see Punk break down after the things Chris Jericho said about his family," Skye said. "That's exactly what John Laurinaitis wants and couldn't think of a better event than Wrestlemania."

"Hey, let's just hope Team Teddy can pull through tomorrow because we got enough problems to deal with," Christina said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"Hey, baby," Braden said coming out into the patio, "dinner's ready."

"Okay, thanks," Rochelle said as Braden walked back inside. "Well, how about we go inside for a nice pre-Wrestlemania cooked dinner?"

"I would love that," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I am starving," Destiny said.

Then the girls got up and walked back inside the house.


	279. Wrestlemania 28

**Chapter 279: Wrestlemania 28**

The next day, Wrestlemania 28, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Miami, Florida at Sun Life Stadium with a sold-out attendance of 78,363. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

The Angelic Coalition were in their locker room getting ready as they were putting their make-up and getting dressed in their outfits with their favorite flowers or state flowers, each piece one-by-one like in the movies as they were getting ready for battle.

Madison was admiring herself in the mirror as she sent a text message to Alex and took a picture of her to be sent to Alex.

Shayna was finishing up Jasmine's hair as she curled it.

"There you go," Shayna said. "All done."

"Oh, my God," Jasmine said. "That is so awesome. That is so cool how did my hair like this."

Jasmine's hair was French braided halfway and the rest curled in a Mohawk.

"I should put this on Twitter and give the WWE Universe something to talk about," Jasmine said as she walked over to her purse.

Then Nicole walked inside the Angelic Coalition's locker room with a smile on her face.

"Hello, ladies," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," the Coalition said.

"Wow, you guys look great."

"Thank you," Valerie said.

"Well, tonight, you guys make sure that Beth and Eve get what's coming to them; and, of course, the Angels will help you out, too. So don't worry."

"Well, you're the special guest referee," Christina said, "so we shouldn't have to worry."

"Exactly my point. See you girls out there."

Then Nicole left as the Angelic Coalition were preparing for tonight.

Later, Wrestlemania was on and it was time for the Divas Tag Team match which was Kelly Kelly and Extra's Maria Menounos versus Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres.

Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following her. The two walked down the ramp and Eve got into the ring as Beth got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she flipped into the ring. Then Kelly Kelly's entrance played and she came out from the curtain with Maria Menounos following her. The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as Kelly Kelly pointed to the crowd.

"And now introducing the special guest referee for this match, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

She was wearing a referee uniform which was a halter top, black shorts and her hair in a long braided ponytail.

Nicole walked down the ramp with a smile on her face and got into the ring as she looked at Beth and Eve still smiling as Beth and Eve were talking trash.

"And now introducing the lumberjills for this match," Lillian announced.

Then the arena played "Miami" by Will Smith as the Lumberjills who came out from the curtain were the Angelic Coalition and the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

Madison was wearing a black strapless mini dress with a sheer cape in the back and magnolia flowers on the top of the dress and in the back, black boots and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a pink one-shoulder dress with a dress with an asymmetrical handkerchief hem trimmed with lace, fuchsia and blue tulips and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a red Chinese Orient silk dress, a red rose bracelet, red rose ankle bracelet, red boots and her hair in a bun with red roses. Christina was wearing a blue bra top, blue jacket, blue leather pants and her hair curled with bluebonnet on each side. Jasmine was wearing a gold sunflower print halter top, gold sunflower print pants and gold sunflower print arm warmers. Destiny was wearing a white sequined cropped hoodie with daisies at the bottom, white shorts with daisies at the top, white boots and her hair curled. Valerie was wearing a studded jumpsuit with O-ring details and wild roses and her hair straight with a wild rose.

Delancey was wearing a white samba jumpsuit with a bustier covered in hawthorns, a hawthorn-covered armband and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a golden mini dress with black lacy sleeves and a sunflower at the waist and her hair curled with a sunflower. Buffy was wearing a purple mini dress with metallic studs at the bust, multi-tiered tulle ruffles & violets and her hair curled with violets. Brittany was wearing a pink camouflage print mini dress with mesh, slash sleeves and slashes at the hem and her hair curled with wild roses. Amanda was wearing a red animal print foil dress with scarlet carnations sewn at the sleeves and her hair curled with scarlet carnations.

The girls strutted down the ramp and surrounded the ring as Beth and Maria left the ring as Nicole called for the bell.

Eve and Kelly locked up as Eve got Kelly to the ropes before a break and Nicole was arguing with Eve as Eve landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Kelly to the ropes and Kelly slid under Eve's legs and took Eve down as she bounced off the ropes and landed a victory roll for a two count and Eve landed another knee to the midsection and slapped Kelly in the face as she whipped her to the corner. Eve went for a splash but Kelly moved out of the way and was hitting Eve's head repeatedly on the turnbuckle as Nicole stood and Kelly went for a cartwheel splash but Eve kicked Kelly in the back and climbed the turnbuckle as she went for the moonsault but Kelly tripped her as she made the tag to Maria and the two did a double stinkface as Nicole laughed.

Beth kicked Maria in the back and Christina grabbed Beth as the two had words for each other and Eve grabbed Maria and was hitting her in the midsection and in the back as she got her on the ropes as she got her knee on Maria's back and then applied a bodyscissors while holding onto Maria's neck and Maria was hitting a couple of back elbows and Eve clubbed Maria in the back of the head. Eve grabbed Maria as she made the tag to Beth and held on as Beth kicked Maria in the back and Beth grabbed Maria as she applied a bearhug and took Maria down as she was hitting her and knocked Kelly off the ring apron and Nicole yelled at Beth as Beth was stomping on Maria.

Beth was taunting Kelly and Nicole as she dragged Maria and made the tag to Eve and the two landed double feet to the back and Eve did some booty shaking as Maria kicked her out of the ring and the lumberjills were beating up Eve and tossed Eve back into the ring and Maria crawled towards to the corner and made the tag to Kelly and Eve made the tag to Beth. Kelly landed a Thesz press and was hitting Beth and then knocked Eve off the ring apron as the lumberjills were once again beating up Eve and Kelly ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as she landed an airplane spin sending Beth's head onto the top turnbuckle and Kelly landed a neckbreaker and Kelly climbed the top rope and landed a flipping seated senton for the cover but Eve broke the count tossing Kelly onto the middle turnbuckle.

Eve got out of the ring only for Madison to pull her face first on the ring apron and Beth looked at Maria as she went for the Glam Slam on Kelly but Kelly countered with a wheelbarrow slam and made the tag to Maria and Maria climbed the top turnbuckle but Beth pulled her off and went for a press slam but Nicole pulled her off and pushed Beth onto Eve, who was about to get into the ring, knocking her off the ring apron and Maria rolled up Beth for the win.

Then the lumberjills and Kelly got into the ring and as Kelly hugged Maria and helped her to her feet and raised her arms in the air along with Nicole. Beth was throwing a fit as she was yelling at Nicole and Nicole was making fun of Beth as the Angels and the Coalition got out of the ring telling Beth and Eve to leave. Kelly Kelly and Maria got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air before going back down and Maria hugged Nicole as the lumberjills were continuing to get Beth and Eve to leave.

A little later, it was time for the 12-man tag team match to determine who will take over both RAW and Smackdown as General Manager. Team Teddy consisted of Kofi, Santino Marella, Booker T, the Great Khali, R-Truth and Zack Ryder. Team Johnny consisted of David Otunga, Mark Henry, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Drew McIntyre and the Miz.

The Bella Twins were introducing the teams which were Brie Bella introducing Team Johnny and Nikki Bella introducing Team Teddy. Also, Jasmine and Shayna joined the team Teddy along with Eve, which was a cause to cost Team Teddy the match.

The bell rung and Kofi and Dolph locked up as Kofi got Dolph in a waistlock and Dolph landed a back elbow as Dolph was taunting Team Teddy and landed a fireman's carry slam and was showing off as he grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the corner and went for a splash but ran into Kofi's boot and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a springboard crossbody for a two count. Kofi grabbed Dolph as he made the tag to R-Truth and the two whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a double hiptoss and Kofi bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face as R-Truth bounced off the ropes and did a little dance as he landed a legdrop for a two count and R-Truth grabbed Dolph as Dolph landed a dropkick and made the tag to Drew.

Drew stomped on R-Truth and grabbed him as he landed a right hand and went for a scoop slam but R-Truth escaped as he ducked a right hand and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Lie Detector and twisted Drew's arm as R-Truth made the tag to Khali and Drew got away from R-Truth as Khali landed a chop to the chest. Then Khali hit Drew's head onto the turnbuckle as he landed a chop to the chest and then a clothesline as Khali made the tag to Booker T. Booker T landed a right hand and then a chop to the chest as he got Drew in the corner and was hitting right hands and chops before he went to whip Drew to the corner but Drew reversed and ran into a back elbow and Booker T hit a superkick and had words for Team Johnny before he landed a back slam for a two count.

Drew landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Booker T in the back as he whipped him to the ropes and twisted Booker T's arm but Booker T countered into a couple of kicks to the midsection and Booker T bounced off the ropes and David clubbed Booker T from behind and Booker T knocked almost every member of Team Johnny off the ring apron before walking into a neck snap from David. Drew landed a boot to the face as he made the tag to Jack and Jack covered for a two count and Jack grabbed Booker T as he was hitting and kicking away at him before the referee pulled him away and Jack landed a snapmare and applied an armlock as Booker T got to his feet and then Jack switched to a bearhug as Booker T landed a couple of back elbows to break the hold.

Booker T landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes as Jack landed a clothesline for a two count and Jack dragged Booker T as Mark made a tag and looked down at Booker T as he stomped on him and landed a scoop slam and looked down at Booker T as he grabbed him and tossed him to the corner as he was landed a right hand and hit a couple of headbutts. The referee pulled Mark away as the Miz was choking Booker T and Mark made the tag to Miz as he grabbed Booker T and hit a few knees to the midsection before bouncing off the ropes and applied a headlock as Booker T got to his feet and hit a couple of back elbows to the midsection before Miz landed a knee to the midsection and went for a suplex but Booker T blocked and landed one of his own.

Both men were down as Miz made the tag to Dolph and Dolph took down Booker T as he stomped on him and before punching away at him and the referee pulled him away as Dolph landed a leaping elbowdrop for a two count and Dolph grabbed Booker T as he made the tag to Miz and Dolph held on as Miz kicked Booker T in the midsection and was clubbing him in the chest before applying a headlock. Booker T got to his feet as he was punching Miz in the midsection and Miz kicked Booker T in the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and Booker T landed a heel kick and Mark got into the ring and slammed Booker T as Khali entered the ring and landed a chop to the head before Jack and Drew got into the ring and kicked Khali before they double-suplexed him.

Then Kofi and R-Truth got into the ring and landed a double dropkick sending Jack and Drew out of the ring and Dolph got into the ring as Kofi and R-Truth landed a double clothesling sending him out of the ring and then Zack tossed David out of the ring as Kofi and R-Truth grabbed Hornswoggle and he tried to splash Mark but Mark tossed him aside only for, Zack, R-Truth and Kofi to land stereo corkscrew splashed onto Team Johnny ringside. JazzShay was cheering when Vickie was walking and shouting as Aksana tackled Vickie and the two got into a cat fight as the Bella twins pulled them off as they got involved as Miz and Booker T were in the ring and Miz grabbed onto Booker T's leg as Booker T made the tag to Santino and Santino blocked a right hand as he was hitting Miz.

Miz went for a clothesline but Santino ducked with a split and Santino landed a hiptoss and then climbed the top turnbuckle as he landed the Sailor's Salute dive before reaching into his trunks for the Cobra glove and as he was putting it on, John Laurinaitis distracted Santino as Santino went after him but John got off the ring apron and Santino nailed the Cobra on Miz for the cover but Dolph broke up the pin. Santino stumbled to the corner and Dolph went for a splash but Santino moved out of the way and made the tag to Zack as Zack ducked a clothesline from Miz and bounced off the ropes as he landed a flying elbow and then a monkey flip on Dolph from the corner and kicked Miz in the midsection before landed a neckbreaker.

Then Zack pumped himself up and leaped over Miz onto Dolph with the Rough Ryder and then Miz went for a splash but ran into Zack's boot and then Eve entered the ring to get her shine with Zack and Zack was trying to get Eve out of the ring as Miz tackled Zack from behind and landed the Skull Crushing Finale for the win.

JazzShay was shocked as John, the Miz, David and Jack got into the ring to celebrate John' new role as General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown. Then they got out of the ring as they joined the rest of Team Johnny along with Vickie and Brie Bella as Eve tried to console Zack in the ring while Team Teddy stood in the background. Suddenly, Eve kicked Zack between the legs and stormed out of the ring as she walked away with a smile on her face when Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition following her.

Eve backed away and went to run when she saw JazzShay blocking her way and Eve tried to escape as JazzShay grabbed her and threw her down. Then the Angelic Coalition grabbed Eve and tossed her back into the ring as the Coalition and "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and Team Teddy left the ring.

The girls surrounded Eve as Eve came to as she looked around with no way out and stood up as she tried to make peace with the girls but Nicole attacked Eve from behind and landed the Attitude Adjustment before ripping off Eve's clothes and Christina & Madison grabbed onto her. Skye handed Nicole the whip as Nicole faced Eve and slapped her in the face before whipping her in the back with the whip over and over.

Then Nicole was kicking Eve as she, the rest of "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition left the ring as backed away as Eve was lying in the ring in pain. Nicole stood on the ramp with a smile on her face as Eve tried to get up and Nicole shook her head.

Later after Wrestlemania was over, the Angelic Coalition and their guys were on their way to the Wrestlemania after-party at Braden's nightclub when Valerie stopped to see Zack Ryder at a bar alone.

"Hey, come on," Destiny said as walking towards Valerie. "We gotta go."

"Um, you guys go ahead," Valerie said. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay."

Then Destiny walked away as Valerie walked inside the bar and sat next to Zack.

"Hi, Zack," Valerie said as Zack turned his head.

"Hi, Valerie," Zack said as he continued to look down at his glass.

"Zack, I'm really sorry."

"Well, you warned me and I didn't listen. Now I'm gonna be the laughingstock of the entire WWE and I don't wanna be seen right now."

"Look, Eve had you all along, she had everybody all along. She's just jealous and wants to manipulate others to further her career. You were an easy target. Zack, you are a great guy and I wouldn't worry about Eve anymore because Nicole will take care of her. In the meantime, maybe you should come with me to the Wrestlemania after-party and take your mind off of this."

"Like I said, I don't wanna be seen. Your friends are waiting for you, so you should just go."

"Well, how about I stay with you, maybe we can continue to talk? I mean, you could use a real friend to be there for you."

Then Zack looked at Valerie as she smiled.

Meanwhile at Braden's nightclub, Madison and Alex were at the bar having a drink as Madison left the bar and approached Skye and Shayna as they were dancing.

"Hey," Madison said.

"Hey, Maddie," Skye said. "It looks like you're having fun."

"Why wouldn't I have fun? I mean, Wrestlemania is over and I'm gonna go on a hot, romantic vacation with my hot, sexy boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah," Shayna said. "Give us the details when you get back."

"Hey, have you seen Valerie?" Destiny said as she came forward. "I've been calling her phone and she is not picking up."

"Wait, she hasn't shown up yet?" Madison said.

"No, I think she may be at the hotel and probably still talking to Zack Ryder."

"Oh, yeah, I feel really bad for him," Shayna said. "I mean, he had just been humiliated in front of a sold-out crowd by Eve Torres and her actions got a General Manager of both shows named John Laurninatis."

"Now he's really gonna cause trouble for the WWE and really make C.M. Punk's life a living hell," Skye said. "And Eve, I wonder what she'll plan next."

"Well, if losing to Maria Menounos wasn't bad enough for her," Madison said, "what is?"

"Well, Nicole will probably be the one to teach Eve a lesson," Shayna said. "After all, John Cena was gonna be Eve's next target."

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, she's still pissed at her."

"Well, I'm gonna keep calling Valerie and see what she is up to," Destiny said.

Meanwhile back at the hotel bar, Zack and Valerie were laughing and having a conversation.

"You really have to sing every song based on yourself with 'woo' and 'Ryder' on it?" Valerie said.

"Of course, it's what I do," Zack said. "I'm the Long Island Iced Z and you know it."

"Oh, my Goodness."

Zack and Valerie continued to laugh and stopped as they look at each other's eyes and they stared at each other. Then suddenly, Valerie leaned forward and kissed Zack slowly and passionately. Then after a few seconds, Zack pulled away.

"Wait, wait a second," Zack said.

"What's wrong?" Valerie said.

"I can't. I can't do this. I've been hurt too many times and I don't wanna get hurt again."

"It's because of Eve, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Zack, I am not Eve and I wouldn't go as far as using people to further my career and embarrass somebody at Wrestlemania of all places. Zack, you're a great guy and I really like you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do and I can prove that I can do better than Eve can, if you'll give me that chance."

Then Zack gave a slight smiled as Valerie returned hers.

Back at the club, Destiny attempted to contact Valerie one last time and as she waiting, Valerie finally answered the call.

"Valerie, it's about time you picked up," Destiny said. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, I was talking with Zack and um…" Valerie said as she looked at Zack at the doorway of the hotel bar, "I don't think I'll be able to make it to after-party tonight."

"And why not?"

"Well, I'm gonna stay with Zack for the night."

"Um…okay, well, be careful and I mean, very careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be very careful. Good night."

"Good night." Then Destiny ended the call. "Unbelievable."

Then Destiny walked towards Christina, Josh, Shayna and Kofi at the bar.

"So were you able to finally talk to Valerie?" Shayna said.

"Yes," Destiny said, "and she won't be able to come to the party tonight."

"And why not?" Christina said.

"Because she is gonna stay with Zack for the rest of the night."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Kofi said.

"I'm dead serious, Kofi. That's exactly what she said."

"Well, I hope she knows what she's doing concerning what Eve has done," Christina said.

"She's a big girl, Chris," Josh said. "You don't need to worry."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, Valerie should get her hands dirty against Eve after Nicole because I sense that Mrs. John Cena isn't done with her just yet," Shayna said.

"Man, Nicole sure did Eve a beating after our match," Kofi said. "I wonder how that will sit down with Eve."

"Like we care, she deserved it after costing Team Teddy the match at Wrestlemania," Christina said. "And now, we have to deal with a very annoying GM who will possibly make everyone's lives miserable."

"Not the Angelic Coalition, of course," Josh said.

"Oh, yeah, nobody can touch the Angelic Coalition," Destiny said, "not even John Laurinaitis."

Back at the hotel, Valerie opened the door of her hotel room and walked inside with Zack behind her. Zack closed the door as Valerie set her purse down and he approached her.

"So…" Valerie said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "what would you like to do?"

"I don't know," Zack said. "What do you think?"

Then Valerie leaned forward and kissed Zack passionately as Zack wrapped his arms around her. Valerie wrapped her arms around Zack as he walked her over to the bed and the two laid down as they continued kissing.

Valerie took off Zack's shirt as Zack took Valerie's tank top off and the two began kissing again as Zack roamed his hands all over Valerie's back before unhooking her black bra. Zack looked down at Valerie's chest as Valerie looked straight at Zack's eyes and Zack immediately planting light kisses all over Valerie's breasts as she sighed. Then he moved down to her stomach before unbuttoning Valerie's jeans and taking them off as Zack went back up and kissed Valerie on the lips as Valerie moved her hands down his chest and abs to his jeans.

Valerie began to unbuttoned Zack's jeans as he was kissing her neck and Valerie was able to pull Zack's jeans off down with his help.

"Are you okay?" Zack whispered.

"Yeah," Valerie whispered.

Then Zack and Valerie kissed again as Zack had his hand down Valerie's body before taking off her black lacy panties. Valerie did the same pulling off Zack's boxers and using her feet to take them off.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do this?" Zack said.

"Positive," Valerie said.

Then Zack got off of Valerie as he picked up his jeans and pulled out his wallet as he took out a condom. Zack opened it and slid it on before getting back on top of Valerie and then he kissed her before getting inside of her.

Valerie closed her eyes as she was getting used to Zack inside of her and he was kissing her neck as Valerie wrapped her legs around Zack's waist as he started moving. Valerie started to moan as Zack was moving a little faster and Valerie was moaning more as she wrapped her arms around Zack's neck and the two was kissing passionately as Zack continued moving for a few minutes.

Then when he was done, he collapsed on top of Valerie as the two were catching their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Zack got off of Valerie and threw the condom away before laying down next to Valerie with her head on his chest.

"How do you feel?" Valerie asked.

"I feel kind of better now," Zack said as Valerie was circling his head. "I have pretty much forgotten about tonight."

"Me, too."

Then Zack and Valerie kissed one last time before going to sleep.


	280. Double Trouble

**Chapter 280: Double Trouble**

The next day, RAW was in Miami, Florida and Valerie was waking up with a smile when she noticed that Zack was gone.

Then Valerie noticed a note on the pillow and picked it up as she read it.

_"Valerie, I really had a good time last night. Thanks for making me feel better. See you at the arena. Z"_

"Well, I hope that Zack doesn't throw me away like a box of Kleenex," Valerie said as she stretched out.

Then there was a knock at the door and Valerie got out of the bed as she grabbed a pink silky robe and put it on. Then Valerie walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Destiny outside the door and Valerie unlocked it before opening the door.

"Morning, Valerie," Destiny said.

"Morning," Valerie said as she yawned.

"So what did you and Zack do last night?"

"We were just talking, that's all."

"Hmm, why do I feel like I don't believe you?" Destiny then walked inside the room as Valerie closed the door. "Because I think you and Zack did more than just talking."

"Look, we just talked, okay? Zack didn't want to go to the Wrestlemania After-Party because he said he didn't wanna be seen after getting embarrassed by Eve last night at Wrestlemania. So I stayed with him, we had a couple of drinks, talked and that was it."

"Hmm, you know, I really wanted to come to your room but something was telling me not to do that. And I think I know why: did you and Zack do what I think you did?"

"No!"

"Come on now, Valerie. There had to be a simple reason why you could've talked your way into getting Zack to hang with us last night. The girls and I were having way too much fun at the Wrestlemania after-party and you never showed up. So cough it up, Montana. Did you do it?"

Valerie sighed knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this and Destiny wouldn't stop asking until Valerie admitted it. So Valerie responded…

"Okay, okay! I admit it! Yes, Zack and I did it! Okay? You happy?"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties all in a bunch," Destiny said. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything."

"Well, now that you know, don't say anything to anybody, okay?"

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Well, are you and Zack going out, dating, anything?"

"Yeah, I think we are. I mean, I want to prove to him that I am not and will never be like Eve. I mean, that bitch ruined everything last night; and now, I really don't wanna step foot into the arena today now with John Laurinaitis as both RAW and Smackdown General Manager."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"But you know what? I wanna spend more time with Zack, get to know him a little better and I want him to know me better. I can do way better than Eve can."

"I know you will. Well, we better head onto the arena and deal with the potential madness that will happen tonight."

"I totally feel you."

An hour later, Valerie was walking backstage at the arena looking for Zack and then found him as he was on his cell phone. Valerie slowly walked towards as she said,

"Hi, Zack."

"Oh, hey, Valerie," Zack said.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good. Listen, Zack, I hope you don't think that I was trying to take advantage of you because I meant every word I said to you that I'm not Eve and that I will never be like her and…"

"Valerie…I am not thinking that at all. In fact, last night…it was everything to me. I do wanna be with you but I would like to take this slow and see where this takes us."

"I totally understand, I wanna take this slow, too. I just…don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"I'm trying to avoid it."

"Well, I better get ready and…I'll catch you later."

"Maybe we can grab a bite to eat or something after the show."

"I'd like that."

Then Valerie kissed Zack on the cheek as she walked away and Zack smiled.

A little later, the whole WWE roster was backstage as they were hushed by David Otunga and John Laurinaitis, who was now in control of both RAW and Smackdown.

"Last night, I made WrestleMania history," John said, "but I earned the right to become the General Manager of RAW and Smackdown arguably making me the most powerful person in WWE; a power I will not abuse, a power I'm gonna give back to the people and give the WWE Universe exactly what they wanna see. For instance, Santino Marella, former team captain of Team Teddy, will defend his United States Championship against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match.

Then Dolph and Jack were taunting Santino when…

"Mr. Laurinaitis or is it John Laurinaitis or General Manager John Laurinaitis?" C.M. Punk said out of sight.

"I wasn't taking any questions until I'm finished," John said as C.M. Punk came forward.

"It was actually more of a statement than it is a question so I hope you don't mind me interrupting. But I speak for all of the fans of the WWE Universe, as well as the vast majority of everybody sitting here today, and despite the fact that yes, you are General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown, we all consider you to still be a giant toolbox."

Then some of the roster, including the Angelic Coalition was cracking up as John even chuckled.

"Punk, I know you're a prankster," John said, "always telling jokes."

"No, I like a good rib just like anybody else," Punk said, "but I wasn't joking."

"Well, you know what, Punk? I'm not joking either when I say that you're going to defend the WWE Championship tonight against the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Now that is a good use of power, that's getting the people what they want. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a new era and that era is people power."

Then some of the locker room applauded as Skye rolled her eyes thinking, "Awkward!"

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match which was Alex versus RAW newcomer Lord Tensai.

Alex's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Madison following him.

Madison was wearing a tan strapless leather mini dress, tan boots, and her hair straight.

Alex and Madison walked arm-in-arm and they got on the ring apron as Alex held the ropes and Madison turned around with her back facing Alex and slowly got into of the ring as Alex followed. Alex got on the turnbuckle and raised his arm in the air and got back down as Lord Tensai's entrance theme played and a man named Sakamoto came out from the curtain.

Sakamoto threw some sand onto the stage and Lord Tensai came out from the curtain as they slowly walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron. Sakamoto held the ropes and Tensai got into the ring and Sakamoto took off his Japanese robe as Tensai took off his mask. Then Madison and Sakamoto got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Alex went after Tensai as Tensai landed a spinning backfist and grabbed Alex as he tossed him to the corner and grabbed Alex as Alex went to hit Tensai but Tensai shoved him and Alex hit a right hand as Tensai caught him in the throat and looked at Alex as Alex crawled to the corner and Tensai grabbed him as he tossed him to the opposite corner. Then Tensai was hitting several headbutts before the referee tried to pull him away but Tensai scared him off and then delivered a butterfly suplex bomb and bounced off the ropes landing an elbow drop followed by a flying splash before getting Alex in the corner and hitting hard elbow strikes in the head.

The referee again tried to pull Tensai away but Tensai scared him off and Alex stumbled and fell on the mat as Tensai grabbed him and then hit a sit-out powerbomb and the referee called for the bell as Alex could no longer continue.

Madison was shaken up as Alex tried to get up and then Tensai spewed mist into the air and applied his hand to Alex's head to inflict more punishment as Madison was screaming to stop. Then Sakamato got into the ring as Tensai looked down at Alex and then the two slowly walked out of the ring as Madison quickly got into the ring to check on Alex.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Cody Rhodes.

Cody Rhodes' entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp into the ring as he held up his jaw from being knocked out by the Big Show who won the Intercontinental Championship last night at Wrestlemania.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing their flowery outfits from Wrestlemania last night.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and Kofi & JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes and Kofi looked at Cody, who was staring at him and Kofi took off his "King of the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as the referee called for the bell.

Cody immediately went behind Kofi in a waistlock before clubbing him in the back and hitting his head on the turnbuckle and grabbed Kofi by his arm before hitting a clothesline and Cody kicked Kofi in the back before running into Kofi's feet and Kofi leaped on the middle turnbuckle and landed a crossbody splash for a two count. Kofi ducked a clothesline as he went for a suplex but Cody landed on his feet and landed the Beautiful Disaster Kick and went for a hold before the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Intercontinental Championship belt on his shoulder.

"Cody, what's up, buddy?" the Big Show said. "Hey, look, I got something I wanna show you from WrestleMania. I just hope that, uh, that don't find it embarrassing. Take a look."

Show introduced a slow-motion clip of his KO Punch that ended Rhodes's night and title reign. Back in the ring, Rhodes then tried to run at Kofi out of anger, but Kofi nailed him with Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Then the Big Show bowed down as he walked to the back and JazzShay got into the ring as they raised Kofi's arms in the air along with the referee.

A few minutes later, Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Everyone wants to have their Wrestlemania moment," Eve said, "and last night, I got mine despite being humiliated by 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition because I am not scared of them; but the other Divas are. I manipulated Zack Ryder, and poor Zack, it was just so easy. But let's face it, it's easy for me to manipulate any man, except one man and he is the General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown because powerful people cannot be manipulated. And if my actions last night helped him in any way, then so be it. Now let's hear it for People Power."

Then Nicole quickly came out from the curtain and waited for Eve to turn around as she landed the X-Factor and Eve fell on the stage. Then Nicole grabbed the microphone and leaned down towards Eve as she said,

"Oh, really? People power and you're not scared? Well, how about this? Extreme Rules, you versus me in a Steel Cage match and I'll hurt you even worse than last night."

Then Nicole dropped the microphone as she continued to look down at Eve and took a deep breath with a smirk as Valerie saw the whole thing from backstage with a smile.

Later after RAW was over, Madison came out from the bathroom with a glass of water and some aspirin as she sat next to Alex and gave them to him.

"There you go," Madison said as Alex took the medicine and a sip of water. "Your head still hurting?"

"Yeah, hopefully this will help and make the pain go away," Alex said.

"I hope so too because I want you to be well rested and feeling better for our trip to the Bahamas this coming Wednesday."

"I want that too."

"Besides, we are talking about four days of fun, sun and a lot of…"

Then Madison made a sexy, growl causing Alex to laugh a little.

"You are really something, Madison," Alex said.

"I know," Madison said.

Then Madison leaned down and kissed Alex as Alex wrapped his arms around Madison.


	281. London Lockdown

**Chapter 281: London Lockdown**

Two weeks later…

RAW was in Manchester, England and on that night, Madison was facing Eve Torres and Kofi was facing Daniel Bryan.

The last two weeks later have been unprecedented. Brock Lesnar returned to the WWE and attacked John Cena for whatever reason and it revealed last week that John Laurinaitis brought him back as the newest face of the WWE and having the wisdom to bring legitimacy back to WWE. Meanwhile, John Laurinaitis had continued to reign his "People Power" terror over RAW and Smackdown.

Valerie and Destiny were in the Angelic Coalition's locker room having a happy, lively conversation.

"Well, Valerie," Destiny said, "I haven't seen you this happy before. You and Zack have been going out almost every day the last week."

"Yes, he is so much cuter than I thought," Valerie said. "I mean, he is smart, funny and just really, really nice."

"Well, it's only a matter of time before the whole Zack Pack knows that you two are an item and maybe you'll accompany him to the ring. And maybe you'll appear on his internet show."

"Yeah. It's just too bad Eve can't have Zack now. I heard she is gonna be facing Madison tonight."

"She is gonna be dead meat. Your birthday is coming up this Sunday. I know you are looking forward to that and seeing Alex again."

"Yes, I can't even believe it's been two and a half years since I've been with Jasmine's stepbrother. At first, I wasn't ready for a relationship but now I am seeing how gushy all you guys are with your guys and I am really in love."

"Well, imagine that if you marry Alex, Jasmine will be your stepsister-in-law."

"That would be so cool. I mean, we would be family members working each other and I would love having Jasmine has a sister."

"Yeah, I mean, I know this is far off, but if you were to marry Alex, would you want to stay in Portland or maybe move to Florida?"

"Wow, that is tough. But I don't wanna think about that right now. I mean, I don't wanna think about marriage right now. I mean, I love Alex and we've been doing good long-distance with my wrestling career and my music career. I will cross that bridge when I get to it if Alex asked me to marry him."

"That's good."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Destiny said.

Then the door opened to reveal Zack.

"Hi, ladies," Zack said.

"Hi, Zack," Valerie and Destiny said.

"I should leave you two alone," Destiny said as she left the locker room.

"What's on your mind, Zack?" Valerie said.

"Well, I was thinking…" Zack said, "after the show tonight, you and I take a tour around London, England and see what it's all about. What do you say?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I have always wanted to explore London. I never got the chance since I've been in the WWE. Sure, why not?"

"Awesome."

Then Zack and Valerie kissed each other.

A little later, RAW was on and Nicole & Madison were backstage as Nicole was giving Madison a pep talk.

"Madison, I chose you to face Eve tonight because you represent something that a Diva has, but not Eve," Nicole said, "Power. Eve thinks she's powerful but she's not. She's keep admitting that she's not scared of 'Eddie's Angels' or the Angelic Coalition. She's totally lying because she is scared. She won't admit it because she knows no matter what she does, she won't have a chance at the Divas' Championship. So you know what you have to do, right?"

"Of course, I do," Madison said. "I'm gonna beat Eve up really bad that she won't have the strength to face you in your steel cage match at Extreme Rules."

"Exactly, but I want you rip her pretty face and maybe break her legs because maybe she used those to warm up to John Laurinaitis. Who knows?

Then Eve came forward with a smirk on her face.

"Nicole, I envy you," Eve said. "I used to think that you were one of the greatest Divas to step into the WWE, someone I would look up to; but now when I look at you, you are nothing more than an afterthought. I mean, what have you done since 'Eddie's Angels' have left? Absolutely nothing. You're suddenly grooming your little girlfriends into the next 'Eddie's Angels.' Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they would be the next to go as well."

"You know what, Eve?" Nicole said. "If I'm an afterthought as you claim I am, why the hell I am still here? Ever since you used Zack Ryder and tried to use my husband John Cena, you have ignited a fire in me, a fire that's going to put you out. Now you can stand here with that smirk on your face, but you know that you're days away from the most embarrassing night of your life."

Then Eve started to laugh as she responded,

"Honey, I believe you're the one who is going to be embarrassed. See you out in the ring, Madison."

"Oh, believe me," Madison said. "You will."

Then Eve walked away as Nicole and Madison shook their heads.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing green vintage midriff halter tops with cut-outs at the back, black tube tops, black leather pants and their hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and Kofi & JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna.

Kofi got back down as Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Daniel walked down the ramp with his arms in the air chanting "Yes!" Then Daniel got on the turnbuckles as he continued chanting "Yes!" and got down on the mat as he took his t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as JazzShay left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Daniel and Kofi circled around the ring before they locked up and Daniel twisted Kofi's arm before landing a back suplex and yelling "Yes!" in Kofi's face before Kofi landed a forearm and a couple of kicks sending Daniel to the corner and Kofi went to whip Daniel to the corner but Daniel reversed and charged with a dropkick. Then Daniel landed a couple of kneedrops as he twisted Kofi's arm and stretched it on his shoulder before applying an armlock and getting Kofi on the ropes as Daniel landed a knee to the midsection and a couple of kicks as he twisted Kofi's arm again and whipped him to the ropes and landed another knee to the midsection for a two count.

Then Daniel twisted Kofi's arm again as he held him down and Daniel stomped on Kofi's arm before slapping him in the back of the head and Kofi punched Daniel in the midsection and Daniel landed an uppercut before hitting another kneedrop and Daniel applied another armlock and Kofi got to his feet as he flipped Daniel out of the hold. Daniel charged at Kofi as Kofi leaped over him and Daniel bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over him again and Kofi landed a flying elbow as Daniel stumbled to the ropes and Kofi went after Daniel but Daniel tossed Kofi out of the ring and Kofi landed on his feet as Daniel got on the ring apron as he went after Kofi but Kofi moved out of the way.

Kofi got on the ring apron and leaped onto the top rope as he landed a flying clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he tossed Daniel back into the ring and Kofi followed as Daniel stomped on Kofi and whipped him to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and landed a monkey flip and Daniel stumbled to the corner as Kofi went after him but Daniel landed a drop toe hold as Kofi's head hit the middle turnbuckle. Daniel kicked the middle rope landing it on Kofi's face and Daniel was standing on Kofi as he was raising his arms in the air yelling "Yes!" as Kofi was trying to get up and Daniel grabbed Kofi and got him into the corner as Daniel was kicking Kofi in the midsection and landed a snapmare as he kicked Kofi in the back and covered for a two count.

Then Daniel applied a chinlock for a while as Kofi got to his feet and punched Daniel in the midsection and kicked him in the leg as he bounced off the ropes and held on as Daniel went to hit Kofi and Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and landed a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline. Then Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Daniel ducked and went for the Yes Lock but Kofi countered with the S.O.S. for a two count and Daniel crawled to the ropes.

Kofi was hitting and kicking Daniel before he went to whip Daniel to the corner but Daniel reversed and ran into a pendulum kick and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Daniel landed a right hand and climbed the middle turnbuckle as he went for a superplex but Kofi punched Daniel in the midsection and clubbed him in the back. Then Kofi landed a headbutt sending Daniel to the mat and Kofi went for a crossbody but Daniel moved out of the way as he grabbed Kofi and applied the

Yes Lock and Kofi tapped out.

Daniel raised his arms in the air yelling "Yes!" and then re-applied the Yes Lock as JazzShay was yelling at him to stop and then Sheamus' entrance theme played as he ran out of the curtain to the ring and went for the Brogue Kick but Daniel slipped out of the ring and flashed a big smile toward Sheamus, who told him he was "this close" to getting Daniel.

Daniel slowly made his way up the ramp with a big smile on his face as JazzShay got into the ring and Sheamus helped Kofi to his feet and Daniel then continue to chant "Yes!" as JazzShay shook their heads.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Madison versus Eve Torres. Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the ramp with a smile on her face and got into the ring. Eve walked around the ring still smiling as Madison's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell, from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a blue camouflage midriff halter top, blue camouflage boyshorts, blue armband with a golden eagle emblem on it, black mesh cape and her hair straight. Nicole was wearing a white vest-styled top, black spaghetti tank top, black leather pants and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole got into the ring as Madison got into the ring as she stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arms in the air. Then Madison and Nicole stared at Eve as Nicole had words for her and Madison took off her cape as Nicole left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Eve went for a handshake but Madison shoved it away as Eve scoffed and the two circled around the ring as they locked up and Madison shoved Eve to the mat and Eve got back up as she and Madison circled around the ring again and Madison immediately went behind Eve in a waistlock and took her down as she was slapping Eve in the back of the head and bounced her head on the mat a couple of times. Madison kicked Eve in the midsection and clubbed her in the back a couple of times before landing a scoop slam and Madison grabbed Eve by her hair as she tossed her across the ring and stomped on her before Madison choked Eve on the middle rope and Nicole was yelling and making fun of Eve before Madison grabbed Eve by her hair again and lifted her up on her back.

Madison went after Eve but Eve tried to fight back punching Madison in the midsection but Madison clubbed Eve in the back and kicked her in the midsection before grabbing Eve and whipped her to the ropes and Eve flipped on Madison's back before landing a dropkick and Eve rolled up Madison for a two count and landed a hiptoss and she ducked a right hand and kicked Madison in the midsection before landing a front faceplant. Madison crawled to the ropes as Eve bounced off the ropes and clotheslined Madison over the top rope to the floor and Eve got out of the ring as she grabbed Madison by her hair but Madison rammed Eve to the ringpost and tossed her back into the ring as Eve tried to get back up and Madison landed a hard right hand before landing a running powerslam for the win.

"Here is your winner, Madison Spears," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole got into the ring as she pointed at Madison to do something to Eve. Madison obliged as she applied the Argentine leglock as Eve was screaming in pain. Madison continued to hold onto the lock as Nicole asked for a microphone as she bent down next to Eve and said,

"Oh, Eve, I have decided to add a little stipulation to our steel cage match at Extreme Rules. The only way to win is by pinfall, no submission and no getting out of the cage either."

Then Madison let go of the hold as Nicole raised Madison's arm in the air and laughed at Eve as Eve clutched her leg and Nicole kicked her out of the ring. Madison got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as Nicole leaned on the top and smiled down at Eve as Eve sat up and looked at Nicole.


	282. A Motor Boiling Point

**Chapter 282: A Motor Boiling Point**

RAW was in Detroit, Michigan and on that night, Kofi was facing Chris Jericho and Destiny was defending the Divas' Championship against Brie Bella of the Bella Twins.

Madison and Christina had entered the Angelic Coalition laughing and giggling after shopping at Victoria's Secret because Madison wanted to buy some sexy lingerie to wear on Alex's birthday.

"Alex is really gonna love this present I'm gonna give him," Madison said.

She pulled out a red Dream Angels halter babydoll.

"Oooh, I bet he will," Christina said. "And what else are you planning for Alex?"

"I'm taking him out to a nice restaurant, we're work out at the gym before that and then set the romantic atmosphere in the hotel with candles, champagne and soft music along with my present."

"I don't even want to know the details afterwards."

"Because that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was walking backstage as she approached Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Yep, I just got off the phone with my friend. It's all set."

"Great."

"I just wanna say thanks for bringing up the idea of throwing a birthday party for John. He will be so appreciated."

"I know he will because I know he's had it rough with losing to the Rock and dealing with Brock Lesnar."

"Yeah, but I know John. He knows how to get back up."

"Yeah, well, I'll catch you later."

"Okay."

Then Jasmine walked away,

Later RAW was on and it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Chris Jericho.

The lights in the arena went out and then Chris Jericho's jacket lit up as the pyro went off and Chris' entrance theme played as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Chris stared at the crowd as Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with JazzShay following him.

JazzShay were wearing yellow vintage midriff halter tops with cut-outs at the back, black tube tops, black leather pants and their hair curled.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and Kofi & JazzShay jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. JazzShay got on the ring apron and Kofi jumped through Shayna's legs as Shayna held onto the ropes and Kofi got on the turnbuckles as he clapped his hands along with Shayna. Kofi got back down as he took off his "King of the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as JazzShay left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately kicked Kofi in the midsection and hitting him in the midsection and clubbing Kofi in the back sending him to the corner and landed a couple of knees to the midsection as Chris continued to club Kofi in the back as he went to whip Kofi to the corner but Kofi reversed and Kofi charged with a kick to the midsection. Kofi hit a couple of right hands as he went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and Kofi ducked a clothesline and Kofi landed a monkey flip followed by a couple of hiptosses and a dropkick and Kofi clotheslined Chris over the top rope to the floor and Kofi went for a suicide dive but Chris backed away for a breather and went back in the ring.

Kofi landed a droptoe hold and he applied an armlock and Chris went to the ropes as the referee pulled Kofi away and Chris landed a thumb to the eye as he landed a chop to the chest and Chris got Kofi in the corner as he hit a right hand and then whipped Kofi to the corner before hitting a corner clothesline and Kofi punched Chris in the midsection as Chris clubbed Kofi in the back. Chris applied a headlock and got to his feet as he shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris leaped over Kofi and bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over Chris and Kofi landed a flying elbow for a two count and Kofi bounced off the ropes as Chris landed a flapjack and Chris kicked Kofi in the midsection before getting him into the corner.

Chris landed a chop to the chest and kicked Kofi in the midsection before whipping him to the corner and Chris went for a splash but Kofi sideswiped Chris knocking him out of the ring and then Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a big flip splash on the floor and JazzShay was cheering for Kofi as he threw Chris in the ring and Kofi got on the ring apron as immediately Chris landed a springboard kick knocking Kofi to the floor. Chris got out of the ring and threw Kofi back in the ring as he covered for a two count and applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Chris in the midsection and hit a forearm before bouncing off the ropes and Chris went for a knee to the midsection but Kofi countered with a rollup for a two count and then Chris landed an enziguiri for a two count before slapping Kofi and punching and hitting his head on the mat.

Then Chris applied a standing surfboard stretch with a knee to Kofi's back and Kofi got to his feet as Chris landed a knee to the midsection and bounced off the ropes as he landed a bulldog slam and raised his arm in the air as he went for the Lionsault but Kofi moved out of the way as Chris landed on his feet and Kofi landed a headscissors takedown for a two count. Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi was limping as he was pumping himself up as he bounced off the ropes and Chris landed a clothesline for a two count and Chris grabbed Kofi by his hair as he landed a chop to the chest and grabbed Kofi by his hair again as he whipped him to the corner and ran into a pendulum kick.

Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a high crossbody but Chris rolled through as he covered for a two count. Then Kofi landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle again as he landed another high crossbody and then bounced off the ropes as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Chris blocked grabbing his legs and went for the Walls of Jericho. Kofi flipped Chris out of the hold and went for a splash but Chris tossed Kofi over the top rope onto the ring apron and went for a springboard crossbody but Chris intercepted with the Codebreaker and then applied the Walls of Jericho and Kofi had no choice but to tap out.

Chris held onto the hold as he finally let go and JazzShay walked around the ring as they pulled Kofi out of the ring and the referee raised Chris' arm in the air.

A little later, Chris Jericho was walking down the hallway when Alex stopped him.

"Hey, Chris," Alex said. "Look, I know this is none of my business or anything but I just wanna let you know that Punk just kicked me out of the locker room because I caught him drinking a bottle of booze out of the gift basket that you gave him."

"You saw Punk drinking?"

"I saw him drinking out of the gift basket that you gave him."

"Seriously?

"Dead serious."

"You're trying to pull one over on me, Riley?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is this some kind of set up?

"No."

"Really? Why don't you knock on his door, Alex? Whoa, why don't we go together; lead the way."

Then Alex and Chris walked towards the locker room and Alex went to knock on the door but Chris stopped him and slowly opened the door to see Punk taking a sip out of a red cup while on the phone and with a bottle of alcohol on the table. Chris closed the door as he looked at Alex and smiled as he opened the door again and saw Punk take another sip.

Later it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Nikki Bella of the Bella Twins.

The Bella Twins were already in the ring as Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a pink snowflake on the back, black pants and her hair straight.

Destiny walked down the ramp as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her championship in the air. Then Eve Torres' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"As newly appointed Executive Administrator to Mr. John Laurinatis," Eve said, "it is now my responsibility to do whatever I can to improve our shows. Considering the Bella Twins' tendency to cheat combined the amount of other Divas who stood around here and doing absolutely anything, John Laurinaitis has improved my suggestion to make this match a Lumberjill match."

Then the rest of the WWE Divas, including the Angelic Coalition and minus Nicole, came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as they surrounded the ring and the referee raised the Divas' Championship belt as he called for the bell.

Destiny and Nikki locked up as Nikki went behind Destiny in a waistlock and Destiny landed a couple of back elbows and tossed Nikki across the ring by her hair and Nikki landed a dropkick and then a monkey flip before grabbing Destiny by her hair and Destiny rammed Nikki to the corner and was hitting a few shoulderblocks before running into a boot to the face. Nikki climbed up the top turnbuckle and applied a handstand frankensteiner for a two count. Then Destiny applied a bodyscissors as Nikki got to her feet and was hitting a couple of back elbows and Destiny shoved Nikki and landed a backbreaker for another two count and applied another bodyscissors as Nikki got to her feet as she was hitting a couple of back elbows & forearms and Destiny ducked another one as she got Nikki in a headlock.

Destiny went for a springboard bulldog but Nikki shoved Destiny throat-first on the top rope and Nikki landed a bulldog slam for a two count and Destiny rolled to the ropes as Nikki went after Destiny as Destiny pulled Nikki out of the ring and Beth attacked Nikki from behind as the Divas brawled and Destiny got on the ring apron as she landed a crossbody splash. Destiny rolled back into the ring as Beth threw Nikki back in the ring as Destiny kicked her in the midsection and landed the Enlightenment for the win.

"The winner of this match and still WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny," Justin announced.

Then Destiny stood up as the referee gave her the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Brie pulled Nikki out of the ring as the rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and hugged Destiny as they celebrated her victory.

Later, Eve Torres' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Eve walked down the ramp with a smile on her face and got into the ring. Eve walked around the ring still smiling as she asked for a microphone.

"I am here tonight because I wanna talk to Nicole Mitchell face-to-face and come to a truce," Eve said. "So Nicole, can you please come out here so we can settle this once and for all?"

After a while, Nicole's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

Nicole was wearing a red ruffled spaghetti strap top, black pants and her hair curled.

Nicole walked down the ramp with a stern look on her face and she got into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"What do you want?" Nicole said.

"Look, Nicole, I know that I have done some things you are not happy about, okay?" Eve said. "I understand that. But you gotta understand, I feel that I was not noticed and I needed to do something to further my career. You've been there when you first came to the WWE."

"Are you brain dead, Eve? I haven't done anything to further my career. I came to the WWE and worked my ass off to get to where I wanted to be. You took the stupid way out. So don't ask me to come out here and telling me that you did what you needed to do to further your career."

"Okay, okay, okay. Look, look, look, the reason I wanted you to come out here is that this steel cage match is really ridiculous, okay? I know you're angry and upset at but it doesn't have to be this way. I have meant what I said about you last week. I have looked up to you as my idol; you were and still are one of the greatest Divas ever. I believe that you will do the right thing by calling the match off. We can just end things here. What do you say?"

"You really believe that I'm gonna call the match off after you took a job working as John Laurinaitis' executive administrator? You think I'm stupid or something? I think you're trying to get John to cancel the match himself if I didn't. You see, I have already made a call to the Board of Directors and since the contract with both 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition is on the table with some adjustments since John Laurinaitis took over as GM, John cannot do anything to us. So for the last time, the answer is no."

Then Eve looked away for a second as she immediately tackled Nicole to the ground and was hitting her and Nicole took down Eve as she was hitting her. The two were attacking each other as Delancey, Rochelle and Buffy came out and separated Nicole from Eve while Nicole was pulling Eve's hair and Eve was able to pull away.

Eve rolled out of the ring as she held onto her head as Rochelle and Delancey held onto Nicole, who was staring at Eve and yelling at her. Eve backed up the ramp and immediately walked to the back and as she reached backstage, Madison approached her.

"You better hope and pray that Nicole doesn't tear you apart in the Steel Cage match this Sunday," Madison said.

Eve just looked at Madison and walked away at Madison looked at her.

Later after RAW was over, there was a birthday party held at the hotel bar thrown for John Cena with Nicole and Jasmine's help and some WWE superstars and Divas were invited.

Alex entered the room and was walking through the crowd when Madison came out from the bathroom with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"You and Chris Jericho, huh?" Madison said.

"Yeah, me and Chris Jericho," Alex said. "You know what's up."

"Do you think Chris Jericho will know that…..it was really Martinelli's apple cider that Punk was drinking?" Then Madison and Alex laughed. "I can't believe both Jericho and Laurinaitis fell for it. They are so stupid to put Punk through a sobriety test and not even figure out how devious Punk really is."

"I never thought I would go back to being devious but it worked."

"Well, it's just a matter of time before Jericho can back off of Punk and so will Laurinaitis."

Then Madison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and the two kissed passionately.

It just so happened that Alex and Madison were part of a set up with C.M. Punk's encouragement to make Chris look like his antics against Punk and his family would cause him to drink. Skye switched the gift baskets with bottles full of Martinelli's apple cider and Madison sent a text to Alex as a signal to get Chris and make him catch Punk drinking.

Later on that night, Punk went through a sobriety test and pretended that he was drunk right in front of John Laurinaitis.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was walking the through the crowd as she approached John.

"Hi, John," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," John said. "What's up?

"For you, John. Happy Birthday."

Jasmine handed John a small box and John opened it to reveal diamond-encrusted dog tags.

"Wow, this is really nice," John said. "Thank you, Jasmine. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How's life?"

"Hard, I feel so alone without Evan with me."

"I know. You'll get through it."

"But John, you know he had an accident that injured his foot and God knows how long he'll be gone. That's the thing that makes yearn for him to come back hoping he'll get clean. I have just been so stressed with everything that's been going on between us and our wedding anniversary is next month."

"Listen, listen, don't try and think about that, okay? I know you're better than that; so don't let that worry you, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Come here."

Then John and Jasmine hugged each other as Nicole looked at the two with a smile.


	283. Extreme Rules 3

**Chapter 283: Extreme Rules**

Extreme Rules was in Chicago, Illinois and Jasmine was sitting alone in the Angelic Coalition as she was contemplating a decision she has been thinking about for quite some time.

Shayna entered the locker room as she noticed Jasmine sitting alone.

"Hey, Jazz," Shayna said. "What's going on?"

"Well, I have been thinking about this," Jasmine said, "and I think it's better that I rather not walk out with you and Kofi anymore. I mean, it feels awkward especially without Evan around."

"You know what? I think it's better for you because I know you've been under a lot of duress because of… you know."

"Yeah."

"Jasmine, maybe you should take some time off, work things out with Evan and help him through his recovery. He's gonna need your support. He should know that this is the wakeup call he needs to get clean. I'm not saying that to discourage you, I'm saying it because I know you and Evan have some spark in your marriage & relationship and I know you guys will get through this. It's not healthy for you to mope around every day thinking about Evan especially after his accident. I totally understand about this and I believe this is best for you."

"You know what? You're right. I should take some time off, get my head together, continue working things out with Evan. I just…I don't want to suffer another setback in a relationship like I did when I was a kid and a teenager. Those were different. You know my parents are divorced, I was abused in a relationship and I can't handle divorcing somebody because of drugs."

"I'm praying for you, Jasmine. You can and will make it."

Then Jasmine nodded her head as she and Shayna hugged each other.

Later, Extreme Rules was on and Jasmine was walking backstage as she was approached by Nicole who was on her way for her Divas' Steel Cage Match.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Shayna told me that you're not gonna accompany Kofi no more, right?"

"Yeah."

"I totally understand the stress you're going through, but if it helps, I'll call Evan and give him a piece of my mind for getting you stressed out."

"Thanks, Nicole, I appreciate it."

"Well, I better get out there for my match."

"Good luck, even though you don't need it because I know you'll beat the hell out of Eve."

"Thank you."

Then Nicole walked away as Jasmine walked towards a TV.

It was time for the Divas Steel Cage match which was Nicole versus Eve Torres. The cage was lowered and then Eve's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' Steel Cage match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the aisle with a not-so-pleasant look on her face and got into the steel cage. Eve walked around the ring still pouting and stood with her hands on her hips as Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a black vest-style ruffled tank top, black bustier, black leather shorts, and her hair curled.

Nicole walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the steel cage as she stared at Eve and had words for her as she was saying "Time's up" and the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Eve got into each other's faces as Eve shoved Nicole away and Nicole fought back with right hands sending Eve to the corner and Nicole landed a few knees to the midsection before whipping Eve to the corner hard and Nicole grabbed Eve by her hair as she tossed her across the ring and stomped on her before dragging her to the middle of the ring and covering for a two count. Then Nicole grabbed Eve as she landed a couple of forearms and whipped Eve to the ropes but Eve held on as Nicole charged after her and Eve sideswiped Nicole as Nicole ran into the cage wall and Eve clubbed Nicole in the back and landed a knee to the midsection before hitting Nicole's head on the turnbuckle and Eve kicked away at Nicole as she grabbed her and went for a suplex but Nicole blocked as she rolled up Eve for a two count.

Then Nicole ducked a clothesline as she rolled up Eve again for a two count and Nicole hit a couple of forearms before she went to whip Eve to the ropes but Eve reversed and Nicole kicked Eve in the chest before landing a back kick to the head for a two count and Nicole stomped on Eve before grabbing her and went to whip her to the ropes as Eve twisted Nicole's arm and landed a back elbow. Nicole clenched her face as Eve got her on the middle rope and choked her with her knee before grabbing Nicole and landing a European uppercut and then a right hand before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a high knee to the back and Eve grabbed Nicole as she hit her head on the turnbuckle and choked her before kicking her in the midsection.

Then Eve went to hit Nicole's head on the turnbuckle again but Nicole blocked and landed a back elbow and then was hitting Eve with chop to the chest and kicks to the midsection and then Nicole landed a knee to the face as she went for a bulldog slam but Eve shoved Nicole to the corner as she climbed the cage, even though she can't win the match by escaping the cage. Nicole grabbed Eve's foot as Eve kicked Nicole away and landed a missile drop kick for a two count and Eve grabbed Nicole as she landed a backbreaker into a hold and Nicole tried to fight out of it with a couple of knees to the head and Eve grabbed Nicole's leg as she wrapped it around her neck in a submission hold and Nicole was trying to fight out of it as she turned and kicked Eve out of the hold.

Nicole was limping on her leg as Eve landed a flying clothesline for a two count and applied an inverted headlock as Nicole got to her feet and landed a jawbreaker and Nicole tried to get up as Eve stomped on her and grabbed her as she hit her head on the turnbuckle and choked Nicole as she slapped her in the face and Eve was showing off as she charged at Nicole but Nicole moved out of the way as Eve hit the cage wall. Both women were down as Eve got up and the two women were exchanging blows until Nicole got the advantage and whipped Eve to the ropes as she landed a few clotheslines and Nicole bounced off the ropes as she landed a spinning headscissors and then a snapmare before kicking Eve in the back and bounced off the ropes as she landed a basement dropkick and Nicole grabbed Eve as she landed a bulldog slam before getting fired up.

Nicole grabbed Eve's legs as Eve kicked Nicole off and climbed the cage again as Nicole climbed the turnbuckles and hit Eve's head on the cage wall and then climbed to the top turnbuckles as she landed a couple of knees to the face before landing a sunset flip powerbomb and then Nicole got Eve on her shoulders and landed the Attitude Adjustment for the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole got up as she held onto her back and the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole looked down at Eve with a smile on her face as immediately grabbed Eve and then tossed her to the cage wall.

Nicole screamed in pride as she got out of the steel cage and walked up the ramp raising her arms in the air before turning her head and walking to the back.

Valerie saw the whole thing with Jasmine backstage as she smiled.

"Well, it looks like Eve finally got what she deserved," Valerie said.

Later, it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Destiny versus Nikki Bella of the Bella Twins.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Portland, Oregon, she is the WWE Divas' Champion, Destiny."

Destiny was wearing a purple long-sleeve top with a keyhole bust and a pink snowflake on the back, p pants and her hair straight.

Destiny walked down the aisle as she was slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring as she did a split leg-drop raising her championship in the air. Then the Bella Twins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella," Justin announced.

The Bella Twins took off their capes as walked down the aisle and went around the ring as they got on the ring apron and posed as they flipped into the ring. Then Eve Torres' entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand and limping from the steel cage match.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Eve said as she was trying to stand, "I promised the WWE Universe that we will have a Divas' Championship but with one minor adjustment, it's going to be a Triple Threat Divas' Championship. Don't worry, the Bella Twins, because the third opponent is not Kharma."

Then Eve walked away as Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Introducing from Miami, Florida, Layla," Justin Roberts announced.

Layla walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans as she got into the ring and got on the top rope as she posed and then got back down on the mat as the referee called for the bell.

Nikki immediately kicked Destiny in the midsection out of the ring and Layla attacked Nikki from behind before tossing Nikki across the ring and both women locked up as Layla tossed Nikki across the ring again and Layla whipped Nikki to the ropes and Nikki reversed by whipping Layla to the ropes and Layla rolled up Nikki for a two count and Nikki took down Layla as she slammed her injured knee on the mat twice. Then Nikki went to apply a leglock but Layla rolled up Nikki for a two count and Nikki landed a dropkick on the knee and Destiny got back into the ring as she landed a couple of forearms and whipped Nikki to the corner before landing a splash and Destiny grabbed Layla as Layla fought back with a couple of right hands and Nikki rammed Destiny into Layla to the corner and ran into a back elbow as Layla landed a clothesline and was limping as she landed a springboard crossbody for a two count.

Brie got on the ring apron to distract Layla and Layla landed a baseball slide knocking Brie off the ring apron and Nikki took down Layla as she grabbed her and whipped her to the ropes and Layla rolled through as she covered for a two count and Nikki rolled up Layla for a two count and Layla landed a back kick sending Nikki out of the ring. Then Brie switched with her as Destiny landed a spear sending Brie out of the ring and she kicked Layla in the midsection and went for the Enlightenment but Layla countered with a neckbreaker for the win.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Divas' Champion, Layla," Justin announced.

Layla got up as the referee gave her in the Divas' Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Nikki held her head in disappointment and Destiny got up holding her neck and Layla extended her hand as Destiny accepted it and the two hugged each other as Destiny raised Layla's arm in the air. Then Destiny pointed at Layla before leaving the ring and Layla got on the turnbuckles as she raised her championship belt in the air.

Later after Extreme Rules was over, Jasmine was in her hotel room going through pictures of her recent days with Shayna and Kofi. She even kept some photos of her days with the two and Evan. They were some fun days before Evan got suspended and before his accident.

Jasmine sighed as she leaned against the headboard as she thought about taking some time off to work things out with Evan, help him recover from his accident and get back on track in her life. With the major problems she faced in the past, this one hit harder and it determined whether or not she and Evan will last. Of course, only time will tell.


	284. Second Chances, Two Strikes against Two

**Chapter 284: Second Chances, Two Strikes against Two More**

The next day, RAW was in Dayton, Ohio and Kofi was teaming with R-Truth to face Primo and Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Shayna was walking down the hallway texting on her cell phone when Kofi ran towards her.

"Hey, Shay," Kofi said, "I have good news that you are going to love."

"What is it?" Shayna said.

"I just found that R-Truth and I are facing Epico and Primo for the Tag Team Championships."

"Oh, my God, oh, my God! Really?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, my God, Kofi, that is exciting. You're going to have another tag team championship and with R-Truth. Um, do you think that you can trust R-Truth? I mean, you know how out of it he gets when it involves Little Jimmy."

"I know that R-Truth can be out of it, but hey, we could make a good tag team."

"Okay, just wanna let you know."

"Um, does Jasmine know about this?"

"I don't think so. I hope this doesn't discourage her. I mean, the last time you were Tag Team Champion was with Evan and then he gets suspended twice. I really don't wanna pull Jasmine any further into depression."

"Me either."

"Well, at least maybe this will lift her spirits up a little if you and R-Truth win tonight."

"I hope so."

A little later, RAW was on and Skye was watching Triple H in the trainers' room after an unfortunate incident involving Brock Lesnar.

General Manager John Laurinaitis started by saying the WWE Universe should be thankful that he brought Brock Lesnar back to WWE and that was before WWE COO Triple H put his foot down and stated that Brock's days of "holding up the WWE" are through. He then told Brock that no Superstar is bigger than WWE and that the contract demands he "bullied" out of Laurinaitis are null and void. According to Triple H, if Brock wanted to continue to compete in WWE, he would have to do so under the original terms of his contract, not under the terms he negotiated with the General Manager.

Brock then flew into a rage and attacked Triple H from behind, apparently breaking his arm with a Kimura Lock before WWE Superstars and officials then rushed out to assist Triple H.

Skye knew this was John Laurinaitis' plan to get Triple H out of the way and she wasn't fooled. Skye walked away as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up the call.

"Hello?" Skye said. "Yeah?...Okay…You get it to me first thing tomorrow morning…Okay, bye."

Then Skye hung up.

"Oh, yeah, Laurinaitis," Skye said. "I know just what you're doing."

Then Skye walked away.

Later, it was time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match which was Kofi and R-Truth versus Epico and Primo.

Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following them. The three walked down the ramp as Rosa, Epico and Primo went around the ring and got on the ring apron as Rosa did a little dance and flipped her hair as she got in the ring and Epico & Primo followed.

Then R-Truth's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and R-Truth pretended to give "Little Jimmy" a high-five and a bump as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black lace bralette, denim jeans, and a black studded snapback cap covering her curly hair.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and the two jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Kofi and Shayna got into the ring apron and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then Kofi and R-Truth slapped hands and hugged each other as Kofi took off his "King of the Boom" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd as he, Shayna and Epico got out of the ring as the referee raised the Tag Team Championship belts in the air and called for the bell.

Primo flipped on the mat as R-Truth pretended to give "Little Jimmy" a high-five and a bump as Primo told "Little Jimmy" to come and kicked him as R-Truth tackled Primo to the mat and punched away at him before hitting a right hand and went to whip to the ropes but Primo reversed and R-Truth landed a shoulderblock as he bounced off the ropes and leaped over Primo as Primo went to leap over R-Truth but R-Truth stopped. R-Truth did a little dance and ducked a clothesline as R-Truth landed another right hand and clotheslined Primo over the top rope and shouted "What's Up?" to the crowd as Epico checked on Primo and R-Truth was slapping hands with Kofi before Primo got back in the ring and the two circled around the ring as R-Truth ducked a clothesline and landed a heel kick.

R-Truth covered for a two count and Primo stumbled to the ropes as R-Truth went to whip him to the ropes but Primo reversed and R-Truth held onto the ropes as Epico distracted him and Primo clotheslined R-Truth before stomping on him and hitting his head on the turnbuckles before Primo was landing some shouldertackles and kicking away before making the tag to Epico. Epico dragged R-Truth to the middle of the ring as he covered for a two count and then Epico grabbed R-Truth as he landed a right hand and hit his head on the turnbuckle before making the tag to Primo and Epico hit another right hand as R-Truth fought back with a right hand of his own and then kicked Primo in the midsection as he was trading blows to both Primo and Epico.

Then Epico ducked a clothesline as he whipped R-Truth into a dropkick from Primo and Primo did a cartwheel before covering R-Truth for a two count and punched away at R-Truth before stomping on his head and Primo kicked R-Truth before covering for a two count and applied a headlock. R-Truth got to his feet as he punched Primo in the midsection and then Primo punched R-Truth in the midsection as he bounced off the ropes and R-Truth landed a leg whip as both men were down and made the tag to their partners and Kofi leaped on the top rope as he landed a clothesline on Epico and knocked Primo off the ring apron.

Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick and bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Epico went after Kofi as Kofi knocked him off the ring apron. Then Rosa got on the ring apron as she was yelling at Kofi and Shayna pulled her off the ring apron as Epico went to attack Kofi from behind with the Backstabber but Kofi shoved Epico to the ropes as R-Truth yanked him on the top rope and then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the win.

Shayna jumped up and down as she got into the ring and jumped into Kofi's arms as he spun her around. Then R-Truth got into the ring as the referee gave him and Kofi the Tag Team Championship belts and Shayna raised both men's arms in the air. Kofi and R-Truth hugged each other as Shayna hugged R-Truth and the celebration continued.

A few minutes later, Shayna walked backstage with a smile on her face as Jasmine came forward and hugged Shayna.

"Oh, my God, this is amazing," Jasmine said as she pulled away. "I am happy for you."

"I can't believe it," Shayna said. "Kofi is now a three-time tag team champion with R-Truth. This is great, this is even better than…no, I'm not gonna say it was even better than when Air Boom was the tag team champions and…."

"No, no, I kind of wish it would happen again but…things change."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It was a spur of the moment thing…"

"No, no I understand. At least, Kofi has a championship again and I'm not gonna ruin this moment. I'm happy for you, really. So, go be with Kofi and celebrate. I'm not gonna get in the way."

"Okay, but I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks."

Then Jasmine and Shayna went their separate ways.

Later after RAW was over, Nicole and Skye were in Skye's hotel room discussing an incident that happened before RAW ended.

With his left arm wrapped in a sling, John Cena addressed the WWE Universe and recounted his grueling Extreme Rules Match against Brock Lesnar. General Manager John Laurinaitis told Cena that he should be thanking him for "motivating" him to perform to his maximum potential. Irked by Laurinaitis' show of ego, Cena then fired back by hurling a slew of insults before Lord Tensai came out and Laurinaitis ambushed Cena from behind and whacked him in the back of the head with the microphone. Both Sakamoto and Tensai followed with shots of their own as Laurinaitis shocked the WWE Universe by revealing that he will be the man who faces Cena at WWE Over the Limit.

"I don't know what John Laurinaitis' problem is," Skye said. "But one thing for sure, if going after C.M. Punk wasn't enough, I don't know what is. He knew John Cena would try to save the day, but here he comes with a crazy stipulation."

"But at what cost, Skye?" Nicole said. "John already has an injured arm from facing Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules. What else could go besides the vicious beatdown he received from Laurinaitis and Tensai?"

"Nothing, except that at Over the Limit, John Laurinaitis might get some help in humiliating your husband; but you know your husband, nothing will break him or keep him down, not even an injured arm."

"You're right, what am I worried about? Except the fact that the Bella Twins got fired by Eve. She is not the General Manager."

"I'm totally surprised that they didn't come crying to you after you beat the hell out of Eve at Extreme Rules."

"Yeah, that is surprising, especially after the comments they made about Kharma and her pregnancy last year. I guess the beatdown I gave Eve at Extreme Rules match wasn't enough and she is now firing people? Not cool."

"Well, her position won't last long because Wrestlemania and Extreme Rules was just the beginning. Eve Torres will not see it coming."


	285. Attack of the Titans

**Hello, folks. Sorry for the late update. Work and writer's block can get in the way, to let you know.**

**Chapter 285: Attack of the Titans**

NXT and Smackdown was in Toledo, Ohio and Kofi & R-Truth were facing Hunico and Camacho.

Jasmine was on her roller skates rolling through the arena when Christina passed by.

"Hey, Jasmine, where's the fire?" Christina shouted as Jasmine.

"Hey, Chris," Jasmine said as she rolled towards Christina.

"May I ask why you are wearing roller skates and rolling through the arena like you're in a roller derby?"

"Hey, you know I like to roller skate. Besides, it's good exercise for me."

"Aren't you worried you're gonna run into something?"

"No, I know how to keep my balance."

"Okay, just making sure."

"And it's also a good stress-reliever since I've been worrying a lot about Evan."

"Yeah."

"But I'm still thinking about taking some time off to spend time with him."

"That's great. It'll give you a chance to cool off and spend time with Evan. I know you miss him."

"Yes, I still do."

Meanwhile, Madison and Shayna were in the catering room having a conversation when Kofi and Alex walked inside towards the women.

"Hey, ladies," Kofi said.

"Hey, babe," Shayna said.

"What's going on?" Madison said.

"Well, Kofi and I were thinking that after the show," Alex said, "we'd like to take you both out on a double date."

"What do you say?" Kofi said.

Then Madison and Shayna looked at each other and Madison responded,

"Sure, why not?"

"Great," Alex said. "Kofi and I found this place called the Ice Restaurant and it looks really exciting."

"Yeah, it has a really nice bar and a stage where the bands play," Kofi said. "We both thought it was a nice place to take you ladies out on a date."

"Well, if you guys approve of it," Shayna said, "we're down."

"Great, so we'll meet you guys out in the parking lot after the show."

"We'll be there," Madison said.

"Alright, see you later," Alex said as he and Kofi walked away.

"Don't you just love how guys spoil you like crazy?"

"Maybe there is a reason why they want us to go to Ice Restaurant," Shayna said as she looked through her phone. "I think it was Alex's idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there is a private room in the restaurant called the Madison Room."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, maybe Alex and I should go somewhere a little more private after the date tonight."

Then NXT was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Alex and Tyson Kidd versus Johnny Curtis and JTG.

Earlier, Johnny and Maxine were complaining to General Manager William Regal about being handcuffed to each other and JTG came out complaining that William hasn't contacted him. Then William agreed that the two should work together as a tag team when Tyson Kidd came out along with Alex wanting to entertain the crowd which led to the tag team match.

Tyson and Johnny circled around the ring as they locked up and Johnny went behind Tyson in a waistlock as Tyson hit a couple of right hands and landed an armdrag before rolling up Johnny for a two count and Tyson went after Johnny as Johnny crawled towards the ropes before a break and the two men locked up again as Johnny landed a headlock takedown into a hold and Tyson flipped out of the hold. Tyson and Johnny circled around the ring as they locked up once again and Johnny went behind Tyson in a waistlock as Tyson tried to break out of the hold and Johnny went for a headlock takedown but Tyson landed on his feet and kicked Johnny as he switched to a drop toe hold and applied a leglock.

Johnny kicked Tyson off and twisted his arm as he landed a knee to the back and continued twisting Tyson's arm before Tyson got to his feet as he landed a couple of back elbow and leaped on the top rope and flipped into an armdrag takedown and then a wheelbarrow roll up for a two count and Tyson landed another armdrag takedown as he twisted Johnny's arm. Then Tyson made the tag to Alex as Tyson whipped Johnny to the ropes and Johnny leaped over Tyson as Alex landed a dropkick for a two count and Alex grabbed Johnny as he twisted his arm and Johnny landed a forearm before hitting a knee to the midsection and made the tag to JTG.

JTG went after Alex as Alex landed a couple of armdrag takedowns and ducked a clothesline as he landed a hiptoss for a two count and Alex twisted JTG's arm and landed an elbow as he twisted the arm again and JTG landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Alex in the back before whipping him to the corner and JTG shoved Alex back into the corner before landing a dropkick. JTG landed a snapmare for a two count and was slapping the back of Alex's head before bouncing off the ropes and Alex landed a spinebuster on JTG and Johnny was talking trash to Alex before Alex slid under Johnny's legs and pulled him off the ring apron hitting his head on the ring apron and Alex landed a dropkick to the head of JTG as JTG was about to get out of the ring.

Alex climbed the top turnbuckle but Johnny distracted him before JTG to threw Alex to the mat for a two count and was punching away at Alex before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to Johnny and Johnny whipped Alex into the corner hard before covering for a two count and Johnny locked in Alex's legs as he made the tag to JTG. JTG landed an elbow drop before stomping on Alex and grabbed him as he twisted Alex's arm and landed a neckbreaker for a two count and JTG kicked Alex in the back before applying a headlock and Alex got to his feet as he landed a back suplex and both men were down.

JTG crawled to the corner and made the tag to Johnny and Johnny landed an elbow in the back of Alex and landed a few knees all over before applying a headlock and Alex got to his feet as he broke out of the hold and landed a headbutt and then a couple of right hands before bouncing off the ropes and Johnny hits an elbow for a two count and Johnny holds onto Alex as he made the tag to JTG and JTG stomped on Alex before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and choking him on the middle rope. JTG stomped on Alex as he grabbed him and was showing off before landing a suplex for a two count and JTG stomped on Alex and grabbed him as he made the tag back to Johnny and JTG held on as Johnny kicked Alex in the midsection and Johnny grabbed Alex as he whipped him to the ropes and then Alex rolled into a sunset flip for a two count.

Then Johnny landed a clothesline and went for a cover but Tyson broke the count and the referee got him out of the ring as Johnny grabbed Alex and landed a right hand before whipping him into a clothesline and made the tag to JTG and Johnny held onto Alex as JTG stomped on Alex and whipped him to the corner before hitting a couple of shouldertackles and then landed the Mugshot for a two count. Then JTG dragged Alex to the corner as he made the tag to Johnny and held on Johnny stomped on Alex and grabbed him as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and placed him on the top turnbuckle before landing a right hand and climbed the turnbuckles as he went for a superplex but Alex blocked and landed a couple of right plans before hitting a headbutt twice knocking Johnny to the mat.

Then Alex got up as he landed a top-rope clothesline and both men were down as they were crawling on the mat and made the tag to Tyson and JTG as Tyson landed an elbow and a spinning heel kick twice before bouncing off the ropes and landed a baseball slide for a two count and Tyson grabbed JTG as he went to whip him in the corner but JTG reversed and went for the Mugshot but Tyson moved out of the way. Tyson leaped on the second rope and landed a side Russian legsweep for the cover but Johnny broke the count and Alex attacked Johnny before Johnny landed a right hand and went after Alex as Alex sideswiped Johnny out of the ring and Tyson bounced off the ropes as Alex assisted him with a dive over the top onto JTG and Johnny.

Tyson grabbed JTG as he threw him back into the ring and got on the ring apron as JTG went after him but Tyson leaped over JTG as JTG rolled up Tyson but Tyson rolled through as he applied the Dungeon Lock and JTG tapped out.

Alex and Madison got into the ring as Alex hugged Tyson and their arms were raised in the air along with Madison. Then Alex hugged Madison as he lifted her in the air and raised his arm in the air and set her down as Madison hugged Tyson.

Several minutes later, Alex was lying on the hospital bed as Madison hurriedly walked inside.

Earlier, he was found by Kaitlyn and Derrick Bateman after being attacked by an unknown assailant and what was found near him was a tassel that made it seem that Percy Watson was the one who attacked Alex.

"Alex," Madison said as she hugged Alex. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex said. "My knee is a little sore, but I'll be okay."

"I heard what happened from Jasmine when NXT was over. They really think it was Percy Watson that attacked you, but I don't believe that. I think it was Michael McGullicutty and he set Percy up."

"I believe it, too. He did threaten Percy, so that's a clue."

"That jerk thinks he's smart. I mean, after NXT was over, William Regal had a talk with Percy. At least, that's what Jasmine told me. But I know Michael did it; after all, you did show him a few months ago when he was talking all that crap."

"He probably waited months to make his move against me."

"That is plausible, you know. So are you gonna stay in the hospital overnight?"

"Actually, my knee wasn't messed up that bad, so I might be out of here."

"Thank God."

"And it looks like we won't be able to go out with Kofi and Shayna after the show is over."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Hey, there's always next time, no rush. Maybe after the show is over, I'll treat you to a nice bubble bath and massage."

"Ooh, now that's more like it."

"I knew you'll like that."

Then Alex and Madison kissed each other.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Kofi and R-Truth versus Hunico and Camacho.

Then Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with R-Truth and Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a brown vest styled midriff top with belt-like straps, denim jeans and a black studded snapback cap covering her curly hair.

Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and they along with R-Truth jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. R-Truth pretended to have "Little Jimmy" hold onto his arm as Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then Kofi and R-Truth got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Shayna pointed at them and then the two men got back down as Hunico's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain on a bike that Camacho was riding on.

Camacho rode the bike down the ramp and the two got off as they got into the ring showing off when Epico and Primo's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Abraham Washington and Rosa Mendes. Shayna shook her head with a smile as she, Kofi and Camacho left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth pretended to give "Little Jimmy" a high-five and a bump as Hunico slapped "Little Jimmy" and R-Truth tackled Hunico to the mat and punched away at him and R-Truth landed a right hand as he whipped Hunico to the ropes and shouted "What's Up?" to the crowd before twisting Hunico's arm and making the tag to Kofi as R-Truth whipped Hunico to the ropes and Hunico leaped over R-Truth before Kofi landed a clothesline off the top rope for a two count. Kofi whipped Hunico to the ropes and went for a dropkick but Hunico held onto the ropes and Kofi went after Hunico but Hunico tossed Kofi over the top rope but Kofi landed on the ring apron as he was distracted by Camacho and Hunico knocked Kofi off the ring apron and the referee was busy with Hunico and R-Truth as Camacho landed a clothesline to Kofi.

Hunico got out of the ring as he looked down at Kofi and stomped on him before throwing him back into landed a springboard dive onto Kofi for a near-fall and Hunico was kicking Kofi before choking him with his boot and made the tag to Camacho and Hunico was choking Kofi again as Camacho kicked Kofi and grabbed him as he was clubbing Kofi in the back and then landed a forearm as he was hitting a back suplex. Then Camacho landed a standing leg-drop for a two-count and Camacho grabbed Kofi as he hit Kofi's head onto the turnbuckle and was kicking him before making the tag to Hunico and Hunico landed a slingshot dropkick and dragged Kofi to the middle as he covered for a two count and applied a headlock and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Hunico in the midsection.

Hunico landed a knee to the midsection and shoved Kofi to the corner and Kofi landed a back elbow to Camacho and a forearm and Kofi went back and forth before he landed an arm-drag on Hunico and Kofi jumped on Hunico's shoulder as he tried to make the tag to R-Truth but Hunico held him back and dropped Kofi to the mat. Hunico went to knock R-Truth off the ring apron but R-Truth blocked and landed a right hand as Kofi landed a monkey flip by Kofi and made the tag to R-Truth as Hunico made the tag to Camacho and R-Truth landed a few clotheslines as he did a little dance and ducked a clothesline as R-Truth landed a right hand and shouted "What's Up?" to the crowd.

R-Truth went to whip Camacho to the ropes but Camacho reversed and R-Truth hit the Lie Detector for the cover but Hunico went to break the count and R-Truth landed a right hand as Kofi got into the ring and R-Truth lifted Kofi as Kofi landed an assisted headscissors takedown sending himself and Hunico out of the ring. Camacho turned R-Truth around and R-Truth ducked a clothesline with a split and landed a reverse STO for the win.

Then Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as R-Truth and Kofi hugged each other and raised each other's arms in the air along with Shayna. Then the referee gave them the Tag Team Championship belts and Kofi & R-Truth raised them in the air as they looked at Epico, Primo and Rosa who were still on the stage and words were exchanged.

Later, A.J. was walking backstage with a weird look on her face after she slapped Kaitlyn when Kaitlyn tried to reason with her about her downward relationship with Daniel Bryan. Then A.J. stopped as Skye and Shayna approached her.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" Skye said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is the second time you have slapped Kaitlyn when she's trying to knock some sense into you," Shayna said. "And when it comes to our former NXT rookie, you show her some respect."

"Get it through your thick head; Daniel Bryan is a loser and you don't need him."

"And if we catch you slapping Kaitlyn again, honey, you'll have to answer to us."

"Now get that through your thick head."

Then Skye and Shayna walked away as A.J. stared at them with that weird look on her face.

Later after Smackdown was over, Madison and Alex were in the bathroom of their hotel room and they were sitting in the bathtub as Madison was washing Alex's chest with a sponge as he was lying in front of her.

"This feels really nice," Alex said.

"Which one?" Madison said. "You lying against me or me washing you?"

"Both of course."

"Of course, during my childhood, my brother and I would play around in the bathtub; but I never thought I would be doing this in the bathtub. It feels warm and relaxing than playing with the toys and rubber duckies."

Then Alex chuckled after hearing that.

"I think it's safe to say there won't be any toys or rubber duckies in the bathtub," Alex said.

"No," Madison said.

Then Alex immediately started caressing Madison's arm and looked up at her.

"What?" Madison said.

"It's been a long time since anyone has touched me like this," Alex whispered softly.

"Really? In the bathtub?"

"Yeah."

"Well, has anyone touched you like this in the bathtub?"

Then Madison slid her hand down Alex's body lower into the water.

"Mmmm, don't tease," Alex said.

"Well, you made me a tease since you and I got together," Madison said.

Then Madison bent down as she and Alex kissed each other passionately.


	286. Got You Right Where I Want You

**Chapter 286: Got You Right Where I Want You**

RAW was in Greensboro, North Carolina and Kofi was facing Dolph Ziggler.

Skye was at the gym after her workout when she noticed Nicole punching a punching bag and Skye walked up to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye," Nicole said.

"I see that you're ready to kill John Laurinaitis for making your husband look stupid."

"Oh, you got that right. Besides, who wouldn't want to hurt John Laurinaitis, the same guy who is trying to injure my husband?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's up?"

"You know, it's a good thing I found you because I know a way to get John Laurinaitis fired from the WWE."

"How?"

"Get his right hand lady to confess."

"Eve?"

"Yes. Come on, we both know what she capable of and John may be handling his dirty deeds and passing them onto her; but what if she is using something else with John?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What is your plan?"

"Come."

Then Nicole and Skye walked away.

A little later, RAW was on and Eve was walking down the hallway with a big smirk on her face.

Earlier, still upset after losing the Intercontinental Championship to Cody Rhodes at Extreme Rules, the Big Show unleashed fury on him before Cody went for an easy escape as he rolled out of the ring, asked for his Intercontinental Championship belt and headed back up the entrance ramp as the Big Show won by count-out.

The Eve came out to reprimand him for making fun of John Laurinaitis' voice after he bumped into him and demanded an apology from the Big Show. The Big Show apologized for mocking John, but Eve wasn't satisfied and proceeded to humiliate Big Show before he apologized a second time for his actions.

As Eve continued walking down the hallway, she bumped into Nicole purposely.

"Oops, sorry," Eve said sarcastically. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You are really good at using whatever you have to embarrass anybody, aren't you?" Nicole said. "You know, I seem to wonder if you're trying to embarrass my husband because he embarrassed you after you tried to use him and Zack Ryder and you're doing this as payback. Is that right?"

"What do you think, Nicole?" Eve said. "You're good at figuring things out."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. And now, you're out there in the ring making the Big Show apologize for something really stupid involving your egotistic boss. I wouldn't do that if I were you, otherwise, you're really asking for trouble."

"Now you listen here, Nicole. If you even think of stepping over mine or Mr. Laurinaitis' boundaries…"

"And then what you're gonna do? I'll tell you what you're gonna do, _nothing_! You ain't gonna do a damn thing! Just remember who really runs the show around here and it's not you or John Laurinaitis. So I suggest you better watch your back."

Then Nicole walked away as Eve smirked at her.

Then it was time for the match which was Kofi versus Dolph Ziggler. Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with R-Truth and Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a brown vest styled midriff top with belt-like straps, denim jeans and a black studded snapback cap covering her curly hair.

R-Truth was pretending to tell "Little Jimmy" to come out as Kofi held him back. Then Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and they along with R-Truth jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Shayna pointed at him and then Kofi got back down when…

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said onto the microphone as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Allow me to introduce to you a man with who the show does not go on, he shows off, Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger following him. Dolph turned around as he was showing off and he, Jack and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got on the ring apron as he posed. Then Dolph got inside the ring as

Kofi and Dolph circled around the ring as Kofi had his fists up and went around Dolph in a waistlock as he twisted Dolph's arm and Dolph landed a right hand as he landed a right hand and Kofi flipped out of the hold and tripped Dolph as he landed a splash for a two count and Dolph stumbled to the corner as Kofi went for a splash but Dolph moved out of the way and rolled up Kofi for a two count. Then Dolph landed a dropkick for a two count as he applied a headlock as Kofi got to his feet and was punching Dolph in the midsection as Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection and shoved him into the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and then landed a clothesline.

Then Kofi landed a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he landed a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up as he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands and Jack got on the ring apron and distracted the referee as Kofi went after Jack. But Jack dropped down to the floor as Dolph went for the Zig-Zag but Kofi held onto the ropes and Dolph went for a clothesline but Kofi blocked and landed the S.O.S. for a two count and Kofi climbed the turnbuckles as Vickie got on the ring apron and Shayna went after her as Vickie immediately got back down and Shayna tackled Vickie onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Jack pulled Kofi from the turnbuckles and Dolph landed the Zig-Zag for the pin and the win.

Jack helped Vickie up as the referee raised Dolph's arm in the air and Shayna got into the ring to check on Kofi as Dolph left the ring. R-Truth got into the ring as he helped Kofi to his feet as Jack and Vickie joined Dolph before Vickie and Shayna exchanged words.

Later, Madison and Alex were backstage as Madison was formulating a plan.

"Alex, I need you to do something for me," Madison said. "I need you to spy on Eve Torres. Not spy-spy, make her…how do I put this? Make her come onto you, make her reveal what John Laurinaitis' plans are because I know he'll try to pull something on the Big Show and John Cena when he comes back."

"Madison, are you crazy?" Alex said. "You want Eve to flirt with me? No way."

"No, you're missing the point. Of course, I wouldn't want you to kiss her or anything. Look, Alex, she is up to something, I know. Whatever she is doing, you make sure you report to me or Skye before it's out in the open, okay? I will not sit and let John continue causing chaos. Now, C.M. Punk, he is still champion; that's John's personal vendetta. But I want you to get Eve to let her guard down and confess whatever John is planning so it'll get back to Mr. McMahon and he can fire John. That's all I want you to do. Please Alex.

Then Alex sighed and he answered,

"Okay, I'll do it, for you."

"Thank you," Madison said as she kissed Alex.

Then Madison walked away as she pulled out her cell phone and sent a message to Skye texting,

_"Alex accepted."_

Skye got the message as she smiled to herself and said,

"I got you where I want you."


	287. Call Us Crazy

**Chapter 287: Call Us Crazy**

Smackdown was in Roanoke, Virginia and Skye walked inside with a bag with her wedding dress in it.

"Okay, dress, check," Skye said, "flowers, check. Food, check."

Then Skye was getting her things together as Madison walked inside the locker room.

"Hey, Skye," Madison said.

"Hi, Madison," Skye said as Madison closed the door.

"What is that?"

"My wedding dress. I finally chose one and my mom and cousin were with me today."

"That's great."

"Yes! Oh, I cannot wait to marry John next month. This is the wedding I have been waiting for my whole life. It sucks that he is not here with me anymore."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it. I have been hearing that John might return sometime next year."

"From who?"

"I have been reading it on the internet. What? John didn't tell you?"

"No, why couldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he wasn't certain yet or probably wants to surprise you."

"If he were to surprise me, I'd be very happy."

"See?"

"So, has Alex been able to dig up any dirt on Eve yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I'm telling you, the bitch is really sneaky and I know she is up to something."

"But what?"

"I don't know, but I hope Alex can make her slip up so we can get rid of Laurinaitis for good."

"Speaking of Alex, how are things with you two?"

"Couldn't be better. I cannot believe that next month is one year we have been together. He has been nothing but amazing to me and I couldn't be any happier. My entire family loves him and I sure as hell love him. He brought out feelings that I never knew existed. He has changed me and I never felt better than before."

"Well, look at you. You certainly have changed since you and Alex have been together."

"Yeah, but I am still the same dangerous Diva in the WWE and I won't go easy."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was A.J. versus Kaitlyn.

A.J.'s entrance theme as she came out from the curtain with a sullen look on her face as she walked down the ramp and got into the ring. A.J. was walking around looking down as Kaitlyn's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Skye and Shayna following her.

Skye was wearing a red and black strapless jumpsuit with a flowing detail at the back and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a black short-sleeve mini dress with an open back with crossing straps, black boots and her hair curled.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Kaitlyn got into the ring as Skye and Shayna kept their eye on A.J. and the referee called for the bell.

AJ tackled Kaitlyn and was punching away at her before Kaitlyn got away and A.J. did it again as she ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as she landed a dropkick in the leg and then a running knee to the face for a three count.

Then A.J. calmed down for a bit but went after Kaitlyn beating on her as Skye and Shayna grabbed A.J. and took her out of the ring. Skye and Shayna blocked A.J.'s way from coming after Kaitlyn when Daniel Bryan's entrance theme played.

Daniel hopped down the ramp waving his arms in the air chanting "Yes, yes, yes," and then went around the ring as he asked for a microphone.

"A.J., I mean, wow," Daniel said, "color me impressed. I mean, what passion, what gusto. I had no idea you could be so ruthless and with your best friend nonetheless. If you wanted to send me a message, trust me, I got it. And I am seeing you in an entirely new light. A.J., there have been so angst and tension between us since Wrestlemania. I'm ready to move past it all. In fact, at Over the Limit, after I become the new WWE Champion, I am really looking forward to moving on." A.J. tried to contain her excitement and Bryan nodded. "That is, I am looking forward to moving on to Kaitlyn."

Then Daniel laughed and A.J. began to huff and puff as she just walked past Daniel and out of the ring. Skye and Shayna looked at each other as if Daniel had lost his mind because he was the cause of A.J.'s mental breakdown since Wrestlemania.

Later it was time for the match which was Alex versus new Smackdown wrestler Antonio Cesaro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, per general manager John Laurinaitis, please welcome your special guest ring announcer, Teddy Long," Lillian Garcia announced as she gave the microphone to Theodore, who was wearing a large "My name is" name tag.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall," Theodore announced. "Introducing first from Washington, D.C., weighing in at 236 pounds, Alex Riley."

Then Madison applauded for Alex as Antonio Cesaro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Aksana following him.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Aksana, from Switzerland, weighing 232 pounds, he is the Swiss sensation, the rugby player, shot-caller, his opponent's fight and Aksana's delight, being every bomb on the swan and every clown on Smackdown, Antonio Cesaro."

Antonio was apparently Aksana's friend that she brought over and then some time ago, Aksana dumped Theodore for Antonio.

Antonio pumped his arms in the air as he and Aksana walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as Antonio held the ropes for Aksana and Aksana got in the ring as Antonio followed. Antonio pumped his arms in the air as Aksana took off his jacket and Aksana & Madison got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Antonio immediately went behind Alex and took him down as he was rubbing his face on the mat and Antonio grabbed Alex as he landed a forearm in the midsection and landed a headbutt sending Alex to the corner and charged with a boot to the face for a two count and Antonio grabbed Alex as he applied a neck vice and Alex got to his feet as he punched Antonio in the midsection and landed a headbutt as he whipped Antonio to the ropes and went for a dropkick but Antonio held the ropes. Then Antonio grabbed Alex and landed a suplex then kicked Alex in the back as he grabbed the shoulders and keeping his arms behind him as Alex got to his feet as he was hitting right hands in the midsection but Antonio landed a knee to the midsection and went for a right hand but Alex blocked and hit a couple of right hands as he went to whip Antonio to the corner but Antonio reversed.

Antonio went to charge at Alex but Alex moved out of the way and bounced off the ropes as he landed a couple of clotheslines and ducked one from Antonio as he went for a spinebuster but Antonio grabbed Alex's ear and then cracked his neck as he hit his finisher for the win.

Aksana applauded for Antonio as Theodore made the announcement of Antonio as the winner and the referee raised Antonio's arm in the air as Aksana was rubbing Theodore's head and said,

"Teddy, no hard feelings, right? But you and I, we're just as friends; but Antonio, I love the sound of his name, Antonio. He's my lover."

Antonio got out of the ring as Aksana gave the microphone to Theodore and then she made out with Antonio as Theodore shook his head. Then the two walked away as Madison was checking on Alex and asked for a microphone as she said,

"Hey, Aksana," Madison said, "no hard feelings? How do you say 'slut' in Lithuania? Because that is exactly what you are."

Then Aksana shook her head as she was about to go after Madison but Antonio held her back as Madison dared her to come to the ring. Then Aksana scoffed as she and Antonio walked back up the ramp and Madison smirked.

A little later, it was time for the match which was R-Truth versus Jack Swagger. R-Truth's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Kofi and Shayna following him.

R-Truth was pretending to tell "Little Jimmy" to come out as he was slapping hands and did a bump as Kofi and Shayna shrugged it off and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then R-Truth got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down when…

"Excuse me, excuse me, the real deal is this man will soon be one-half of the new tag team champions, the All-American American, Jack Swagger."

Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Dolph Ziggler following him. Then Jack dropped down on the ground doing push-ups and then got back up as the three walked down the ramp and Jack got into the ring as he was showing off and Kofi and Shayna left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jack and R-Truth locked up as Jack got R-Truth in the corner and landed a couple of back elbows as the referee held him back and Jack went to whip R-Truth to the corner but R-Truth flew over Jack as he landed a hiptoss as he shouted "What's up?" and did a little dance as he bounced off the ropes and did another dance as he landed a jumping leg-drop for a two count. Then R-Truth grabbed Jack's arm as Jack got to his feet and landed a right hand and R-Truth landed one as well as he bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow slam but Jack reversed with a wheelbarrow suplex for a two count and Jack grabbed R-Truth as he shoved him to the ropes and landed a forearm to the small of the back.

Then Jack applied an armlock and R-Truth got to his feet as he punched Jack in the midsection and Jack shoved R-Truth and R-Truth kicked Jack in the chest and then in the midsection before he landed a DDT and R-Truth crawled to the ropes as Jack charged at R-Truth but R-Truth moved out of the way as he bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines. Then R-Truth bounced off the ropes as he landed a wheelbarrow roll-up for a two count. Then R-Truth did a little dance as he landed a right hand and went to whip Jack to the ropes but Jack reversed as R-Truth ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as he landed the Lie Detector for the cover but Dolph jumped into the ring and pulled R-Truth off of Jack and acted like nothing happened as R-Truth got out of the ring and Dolph went for a right hand but R-Truth blocked and landed one of his own.

Then Kofi leaped over R-Truth as he landed a leaping clothesline onto Dolph and Jack charged with a shouldertackle before he tossed R-Truth back in the ring and R-Truth landed a right hand as Jack was about to get back into the ring and Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise as R-Truth hit the "What's Up?" finish for the win.

Kofi and Shayna got into the ring as they hugged R-Truth while Vickie was screaming and Kofi & Shayna raised R-Truth's arms in the air as the referee gave R-Truth his Tag Team Championship belt and raised his arm in the air.

Later after Smackdown, Destiny and Valerie were in their hotel room relaxing.

"I hope Skye and Madison know what they're doing," Valerie said, "because I obviously have a bad feeling something is bound to happen."

"Look, one thing about being part of the most dominate female group in the WWE is that you always have a plan B," Destiny said. "If one plan fails, another one will be planned. So don't worry."

"Yeah, because if there is one thing I cannot stand is Teddy Long wearing that ridiculous name tag."

"Ugh, what a jerk Laurinatis is and Eve. She is so hell-bent on getting revenge at every cost."

"Is she that embarrassed and humiliated for what she has done? She is not getting away with it."

"Which is why Skye and Madison know what they're doing. Eve is somehow doing Laurinatis' dirty work and they are gonna get to the bottom of it."

Meanwhile, Alex and Madison were in their hotel room making out on the bed and Alex went to take off Madison when Madison stopped him.

"Alex, wait," Madison said as she stood up. "Alex, I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you think I'm crazy for asking you to spy on Eve for us?"

"Maybe a little," Alex said, "but honestly, I understand what you are trying to accomplish. Besides, I really feel bad for Teddy Long. I mean, did you hear that speech he was reading about Antonio Cesaro?"

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid; and the nerve of Aksana making out with him in front of Teddy. That is so embarrassing. I don't know how much more humiliation Teddy can handle. Besides, I didn't think he and Aksana made a good couple anyway."

"That's true."

"But look, Alex, I'm doing this because John Laurinatis is bad news. I know he was involved with the crap that has happened last year and no one has been able to get that solved, but the Angelic Coalition can; which is why I need you to make Eve cough something up so Laurinaitis will be out of the WWE for good. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Good, because I know I can trust you."

Then Madison leaned down as she kissed Alex and the two continued to make out.


	288. One False Move

**Chapter 288: One False Move**

RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Kofi was teaming up with Brodus Clay and R-Truth against Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and the Miz.

Madison was in the hallway looking through her cell phone when Alex walked up to her.

"Madison, I got something I think you wanna hear," Alex said.

"What is it?" Madison said.

"Not here."

Then Alex took Madison by her hand as he dragged her into the Angelic Coalition's locker room and closed the door.

"Okay, I didn't get this out of Eve," Alex said, "but I did hear and Laurinaitis talk about firing the Big Show tonight."

"Tonight?" Madison said. "Is Laurinaitis that hell-bent to fire the Big Show because he made fun of him? Come on, it's pretty clear that most of the WWE roster hate his guts including the Big Show."

"Yeah, and he is hell-bent on making the WWE miserable. He still wants to make C.M. Punk's life miserable, thanks to Chris Jericho."

"Well, Laurinaitis and Jericho haven't succeeded and we have to keep it that way. Meanwhile, I think we may have some dirt on both Laurinaitis and Eve in case Laurinaitis were to fire the Big Show tonight."

"You mean…"

"Yep, one false move and I will have to expose both of them in front of the entire WWE Universe and Laurinaitis will think twice. Really think twice now that Skye has the footage."

A little later, the Big Show was walking backstage with a somber look on his face after being embarrassed in front of the WWE Universe and everyone else.

After the Big Show's match against Cody Rhodes, John Laurinaitis and David Otunga confronted him as John demanded Big Show to look into his eyes before demanding an apology or he will be fired. Big Show wanted to diffuse the situation by taking a fine or being barred from a title match ever again. He apologized and asked John to let him stay. John didn't believe he was sorry and asked for something more sincere and louder so "the people in the cheap seats can hear it." Big Show apologized again and then John told him to prove it by begging him

Big Show tried to resist as he was on his knees and was crying as he was apologizing for making fun of your voice and will never do it again. John still wasn't buying it as he wished Big Show "the best in his future endeavors" and fired him.

"Show, Show," Skye said as she grabbed the Big Show's arm. "Big Show, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I think it's disgusting how Laurinaitis fired you and made you look like a fool in front of everybody." Then the Big Show looked away. "Look, don't worry; I'll handle this."

"How?" the Big Show said.

"You'll see."

Then Skye walked away preparing to embarrass John Laurinaitis the same way he embarrassed the Big Show.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which Kofi, R-Truth and Brodus Clay versus Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and the Miz.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

R-Truth and Jack circled around the ring before they locked up and R-Truth got Jack in a headlock before Jack shoved R-Truth to the ropes and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he did a little dance and Jack went after him as R-Truth landed a right hand and made a tag to Brodus as the two whipped Jack to the ropes and Jack leaped over R-Truth as Brodus hit a chest bump and Dolph got into the ring as Brodus toss Dolph over his head. Then Miz climbed the turnbuckle as he leaped towards Brodus but Brodus held onto him and landed a overhead suplex before Kofi and R-Truth got into the ring and clotheslined Miz over the top rope and then stood tall in the ring as Dolph got into the ring and Brodus & Kofi left the ring as Dolph and R-Truth locked up before Dolph landed a knee to the midsection took down R-Truth before stomping on him.

Dolph applied a headlock on R-Truth for a while and R-Truth got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and landed a right hand as he bounced off the ropes and Dolph hit a dropkick for a two count and Dolph grabbed R-Truth by the arm as he made the tag to Miz and Dolph held onto R-Truth as Miz kicked him in the midsection and Dolph kicked R-Truth in the head as Miz waited for R-Truth to get up and bounced off the ropes as he landed a kick to the head for a two count. Then Miz applied an inverted headlock and R-Truth got to his feet and tried to make a tag but Miz clubbed him in the back and landed a right hand to Brodus as R-Truth hit a heel kick and both men were down as R-Truth got up and landed a right hand before making a tag to Kofi.

Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a right hand as he hit a couple of chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes as he went for a leaping clothesline but Miz ducked and Kofi ducked a clothesline as he held onto the ropes and landed a spinning headscissors and Miz went after Kofi as Kofi ducked a landed the S.O.S. for the cover but Dolph and Jack broke the count. Jack went after R-Truth but R-Truth low-bridged Jack as Dolph ran into a headbutt from Brodus as Miz grabbed Kofi and whipped him to the ropes but Kofi held onto the ropes as Miz ran into a boot to the face and then Kofi landed the Trouble in Paradise kick and Brodus got into the ring as he bounced off the ropes and landed a big Splash on Miz for the pin and the win.

Shayna, Naomi and Cameron cheered as they got into the ring and hugged the men in the ring. Then all six started dancing as Brodus brought four kids from the audience into the ring to dance with everyone. Then everyone took a bow.

Later after RAW was over, Skye was sitting in the car as she watched John Laurinaitis and Eve Torres walk out of the arena together.

They were holding hands before kissing and went their separate ways before getting in their cars and driving away.

"I got you both," Skye said, "and I cannot wait to expose you for who you really are, especially you, Johnny Boy. Your wife will love this."

Then Skye held up a tape in her hand with a smile. No matter what the outcome the next few weeks, Skye was determined to get rid of Laurinaitis herself.


	289. I Got Something to Say to You

**Chapter 289: I Got Something to Say to You**

RAW was in New Orleans, Louisiana and Kofi & R-Truth were defending the Tag Team Championship in an Over the Limit rematch against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Skye was in the Angelic Coalition's locker room holding a tape as she was contemplating whether or not she should expose John Laurinaitis and Eve Torres and their torrid affair.

Skye thought long and hard after the events that occurred in the last week.

At Over the Limit, John Cena was facing RAW and Smackdown General Manager John Laurinaitis but then the unthinkable happened: the Big Show made a surprise appearance to lend a hand in Laurinaitis' one-sided fight against John Cena by knocking Cena out.

The Big Show admitted that the reason he helped Laurinaitis keep his job in the WWE was that he felt betrayed by his friends in the business and by the fans because they didn't come to his defense. He also said that with helping Laurinaitis, he got a new contract and a big bonus: an ironclad contract with a big, fat bonus, he's set for life and can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants. All Laurinaitis had to do, at some point, was to escape to the back and that set the plan in motion. The Big Show also claimed that the fans never really cared about him and he damn sure didn't care about them.

That was the least of Skye's worries, but it wasn't going to stop her when she confronted Eve Torres on Smackdown about what she found out about her and John Laurinaitis.

_(Flashback: May 22, 2012 in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania)_

_Eve Torres was in the ring explaining that due to overseas business, John Laurinaitis couldn't attend Smackdown and put her in charge. She was going to deal with Sheamus and Sheamus would apologize for running over Laurinaitis on Monday and Eve also vowed to name the opponent of Sheamus for No Way Out. Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a folder and microphone in her hand._

_"You know, Eve," Skye said as she walked down the ramp, "you are much more than a 'hoeski' than I thought. I mean…this show is would run to the ground if you took over after everything you have done. But you know what? There is gonna be a change coming and it all starts with somebody getting caught red-handed and I will expose the truth this coming Monday on RAW."_

_"Skye, really?" Eve said. "What could you possibly have that could so-called have a change coming?"_

_"Well, that's for you to know and the WWE Universe to find out."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Why don't you look in this folder and see what I mean?"_

_Then Skye got into the ring as she walked over to Eve and gave her the folder. Eve opened it to reveal something that made her spooked. Eve looked through some photos and found a tape as Skye smiled and waved goodbye as she left the ring._

_Skye walked up the ramp still smiling as Eve was breathing hard worrying that Skye would reveal everything and Eve would end up losing everything._

(Back to the present: May 28, 2012 in New Orleans, Louisiana)

Then Skye had another good idea as she would propose a plan to get the WWE back on track. It would take a lot of convincing but it was well worth it.

A little later, Alex was backstage trying to kiss up to Eve and Madison was watching from afar.

"But I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a fantastic job," Alex said, "you know, for the way you look, the way you wear your hair, your glasses, everything and for a long time, I just wanted to say that…..."

Then the Big Show came forward and Madison cringed knowing this wasn't good.

"You two know each other, right?" Eve said. "By the way, Big Show, Johnny says that you get to pick his opponent tonight.

"I do," the Big Show said as Eve walked off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, big fella," Alex said, "Take it easy now, alright? You know, for the record, I don't think it was right what Johnny did to you two weeks ago, alright? And I just wanted to tell you that I admire you and I admire the way that you…"

"Relax, relax, Riley. I'm not picking for my opponent tonight. But you know, there is a message I would like to send to the WWE locker room."

Then the Big Show chucked Alex into a wall and then stepped over his fallen body before proceeding down the hallway.

When the Big Show was out of sight, Madison ran over to Alex.

"Alex, Alex," Madison said as she cupped Alex's head in her hands, "are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "my head hurts."

"Come on, babe, let me help you up."

Then Alex onto his head as Madison grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet as she walked him down the hallway.

Then it was time for the Tag Team Championship match which was Kofi and R-Truth against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with R-Truth and Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black, white and tan animal print tie-back halter mini dress, black boots and her hair curled.

R-Truth was pretending to tell "Little Jimmy" to come out as Kofi held him back. Then Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and they along with R-Truth jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then Kofi and R-Truth got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air as Shayna pointed at them. Then the two men got back down when…

"Excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. "Excuse me! Do you hear me? I said excuse me! Earlier tonight, I used my expert management skills…excuse me! I used my expert management skills to secure a Tag team Title match for my clients and future tag team champions. Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Jack Swagger following him. Dolph turned around as he was showing off and Jack dropped down as he was doing push-ups. Jack got back up as he, Dolph and Vickie walked down the ramp and Dolph went around the ring and got on the ring apron with Jack as they stared at Kofi & R-Truth and they got inside the ring as Dolph took off his shirt.

R-Truth, Shayna and Jack got out of the ring as the referee raised the Tag Team Championship belts in the air and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Jack locked up as Jack shoved Kofi into the corner and went for a right hand but Kofi moved out of the way and was kicking Jack in the legs before hitting a dropkick and Kofi made a tag to R-Truth and the two whipped Jack into the ropes and landed a double hiptoss as R-Truth shouted "What's up?" and bounced off the ropes before doing a split and a dance and hitting a legdrop for a two count. Then Jack hit R-Truth in the midsection as he whipped R-Truth to the ropes but R-Truth held onto the ropes as he did a another dance and Jack charged at him but R-Truth low-bridged Jack as Dolph came into the ring and R-Truth ducked a clothesline as Kofi came in and kicked him in the midsection.

Kofi and R-Truth twisted Dolph's arms and landed a double heel kick as Dolph fell on the mat and Kofi & R-Truth bounced off the ropes and landed a double baseball slide knocking Dolph out of the ring into Jack as the two men sat in the ring and laughed as Shayna cheered for them and Kofi & R-Truth got up as Dolph got up and helped up Jack as Jack got back in the ring. R-Truth got out as Jack went after Kofi but Kofi ducked a clothesline and Kofi was kicking Jack and landed a dropkick and the referee was busy with Jack as Dolph grabbed Kofi's leg and Dolph ran off as R-Truth went after him but Dolph backed away as he distracted Kofi and Jack knocked him off the ring apron into the wall.

Jack got out of the ring and tossed Kofi back in the ring as he covered for a two count and applied a hold hooking both Kofi's arms and Kofi got to his feet as he landed a couple of elbows and Jack shoved Kofi to the corner as he landed a right hand and so did Kofi as he landed a right hand to Dolph and Kofi was able to fight off both men as Kofi was hitting Jack and Jack shoved Kofi back into the corner as he was hitting shouldertackles and Jack distracted the referee as Dolph was grabbing Kofi. Dolph backed away as Jack grabbed Kofi and landed a scoop slam before making a tag to Dolph and Dolph was showing off before he landed a leaping elbow drop for a two count and Dolph applied a hold and Kofi got to his feet as he was punching Dolph in the midsection and Dolph kicked Kofi in the midsection sending Kofi into the corner.

Dolph went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and both men were crawling to the corner as they were able to make the tag to R-Truth and Jack and R-Truth landed a clothesline and a heel kick to Jack before bouncing off the ropes and rolled up Jack for a two count and R-Truth kicked Jack in the midsection before hitting a DDT for the cover but Dolph broke the count as he grabbed R-Truth and R-Truth landed a hard right hand. Kofi got into the ring as he lifted Kofi onto Dolph and both rolled out of the ring as Jack rolled up R-Truth for a two count and R-Truth tried to fight Jack but Jack lifted R-Truth onto his shoulder and went to hit his head onto the turnbuckle but R-Truth shoved Jack onto the turnbuckle and R-Truth then dropped Jack with the Little Jimmy for the pin and the win.

Shayna and Kofi got into the ring as they hugged R-Truth and the referee gave Kofi and R-Truth their Tag Team Championship belts and raised their arms in the air along with Shayna. The two got out of the ring as they and Shayna walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Kofi & R-Truth slapped hands at each other as Shayna waved goodbye to Vickie who was still seething from the loss of Dolph and Jack.

A few minutes later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown, Mr. John Laurinaitis," Justin Roberts announced.

Then John Laurinaitis' entrance theme played as he came from the curtain on his motor cart with Eve and David Otunga following him. John handed Eve his crutch as the three came down the ramp and Eve helped John into the ring on with his crutch as David held the ropes for him to get into the ring. John waved to the ring as Eve and David got into the ring as David asked for a microphone and gave it to John.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis," John said, "I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown. I have several announcements to make. My first announcement is Tonight, Big Show will indeed face Brodus Clay. Secondly, to ensure no interference in the main event at No Way Out, the match between the Big Show and John Cena will now take place in a steel cage. And lastly, since my victory over John Cena at Over the Limit, I, John Laurinaitis, has become the most-popular WWE Superstar in history. You want proof? Big Johnny's got proof. As many of you may know, the WWE '13 video game will be released on October 30th and there has been a ground swell to ask somebody new on the cover. Somebody who embodies the true spirit of the WWE, somebody who embodies the true spirit of the WWE people power. Drumroll, please."

Then Eve and David revealed the giant cover art for the video game showing John Laurinaitis.

"What a cover," John said. "I mean, the kids are gonna love this game. This game is gonna be bigger than Pac-man. I encourage all of you to make sure…"

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain and Punk walked down the ramp before placing his gum on the seat of John Laurinaitis' motor cart. Then Punk got into the ring as he did a double-take at the video game cover before posing in the ring and on the turnbuckles. Then Punk took a long, painful look at the video game cover before he said,

"Pac-Man, huh? It's a pretty timely reference. Although, I do understand considering that neither yourself nor Pac-man have any testicles whatsoever. I hate to break it to you, there wasn't a groundswell to put you on the cover of WWE '13; you're not that popular at all. Being on the cover of WWE '13 is actually pretty prestigious, it's a means a lot around here. So to someone who's out of touch as yourself, it will come to a big shock that the actual person featured on the cover of WWE '13 is a whole hell of a lot better-looking than you are."

Fireworks shot off and a giant cover of the real WWE '13 came down from the ceiling featuring C.M. Punk.

"Wow, hey, you know, I never got to tell you this face-to-face but mine is a whole hell of a lot bigger than yours. Would you look at that? I mean, I see Eve over there, I know she's looking at it. A wrestling video game with an actual wrestler featured on the cover - what a concept. I think your business here is done. You can take the Hoeski and Carlton and get out of my ring. Wait, wait, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna try to put me in some sort of a handicap gauntlet lumberjack No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere match, never been done before, right? No, I gotta beat Daniel Bryan, so like I said, get out of my ring. Because I know the Board of Directors has got eyes on you and I really don't think you wanna give them any more ammunition to fire at you."

"Punk, good luck," John said.

"Luck's for losers."

Then John, Eve and David went to leave as Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Skye was wearing a black long-sleeve midriff top, denim jeans, black boots and her hair curled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Skye said. "I mean, let's face it. You on the cover of the WWE '13 video game? That's an epic fail, it's really, really sad. I mean, Punk does have a point, you or Pac-man doesn't have any testicles whatsoever, but my soon-to-be husband does and you know who I am talking about, the same man you fired last year." Then Skye got into the ring. "You know, another thing that is sad, the fact that the Big Show has a so-called iron-clad contract and that he is beating up people left and right. You sure know when to push and piss people off the right way. But at least a lot of people don't know what's going on behind the scenes when you think nobody is watching. Punk does have another good point; the Board of Directors has got eyes on you and Punk, John has already fired more ammunition than he already has."

"Skye, I admire your confidence," John said, "but what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Eve, you didn't tell him, did you?" Then Eve looked down as John questioned her. "Hmm, I didn't think so. I think it's time that everyone knows the truth about John Laurinaitis….. and Eve Torres."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eve said. "Skye, please, you don't have to do this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…Because…

"Yeah, you can't even think of a good reason why? Much less a lie. You sure fooled Zack Ryder and John Cena a lot and look where it got you: Nicole Mitchell beating your ass every week including in a steel cage match not too long ago. Funny you brought that up, John."

"Skye, where are you going with this?" John said. "What is going on?"

"John, does your wife know about what you have done with Eve?" John's face appeared to be crestfallen worried that Skye knew something. "No, she doesn't. And since Eve loves to sink her claws into anything she wants, it's time that bitch gets what she really deserves. Check it out, WWE Universe."

Then the video screen showed John and Eve walking into a hotel together and then more footage showed Eve walking towards John's room. Eve knocked on the door and John opened the door as the two kissed each other before John pulled Eve into his hotel room.

John then turned his head slowly at Eve as Eve looked down and Skye & Punk were laughing as John looked at Skye briefly before David helped John out of the ring. Eve looked up and stared at Skye as she walked out of the ring and David wiped Punk's gum off of John's seat and helped him sit down.

"Well, then," Punk said, "I guess Big Johnny and company has rested their case and I can't even do anything about Skye because they know Skye and the rest of the Angelic Coalition is one-up against them."

"Now that is what I call people power," Skye said.

Punk grabbed the fake Johnny WWE '13 cover, propped it up in the corner and delivered a running boot as John, Eve and David motored away, not paying attention to Punk and Skye in the ring. John and David weren't even paying to Eve as Punk and Skye waved goodbye.

Later after RAW was over, Alex and Madison were in their hotel room as Alex was lying on top of Madison as Madison was running her hand through his hair.

"Alex, I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Madison said as Alex lifted his head.

"Madison, you have nothing to be sorry about," Alex said. "At least Big Show didn't kill me."

"Yeah, at least we had something out of eve. She slept with our boss and she is now embarrassed about it. I mean, what else could she be hiding?"

"Who knows? One thing for sure, Skye is sure that things will be back to normal once Laurinaitis is out of the picture."

"Yeah, I mean, hey, Laurinaitis has pissed off a lot of people from the very beginning and I don't believe that Mr. McMahon could've saw this coming. I mean, we both know he is responsible for what happened at Hell in the Cell last year and Mr. McMahon should've looked into it. God, I hope he gets Laurinaitis out of our hair once and for all."

"Me, too. You know, I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"How come we don't see Valerie accompanying Zack Ryder to the ring? I mean, I know they have been going out since Wrestlemania."

"Ah, see, that's part of Skye's plan; Eve wouldn't care less of who Zack Ryder goes out with because in her mind, Zack is a loser. Well, she's gonna end up a loser once she goes into the ring facing Valerie with Zack Ryder in her corner."

"Meaning Zack Ryder will end up getting the last laugh."

"Exactly."

"Wow, I wanna see the look on her face when Zack Ryder embarrasses her in front of the WWE Universe."

"Yeah, and Valerie said she is gonna give Zack a full-on liplock and announce to the WWE Universe that she is Zack Ryder's new main chick."

"That is gonna be awesome."

"Sure will. You know, since we're in New Orleans and all, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give you a little post Mardi Gras show."

"What do you mean?"

Then Madison unbuttoned her tank top and opened it to reveal her breasts.

"God, Madison, you're such a tease," Alex said as Madison giggled. "You know, I think after that, I want more than just a show."

Then Alex reopened Madison's tank top as he leaned down and kissed her breasts slowly as Madison moaned and Alex went down kissing her stomach before unbuttoning her pants and taking them off.

Madison giggled and moaned as Alex was kissing all around and over her womanhood and Madison was certainly enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Skye was sitting in her chair in her hotel room smiling that phase one of her plan was accomplished. All that was left was phase two to be completed.

"Oh, John, you think you're so smart," Skye said, "not for long once Mr. McMahon finds out what you have been really up to."


	290. Down But Not Out

**Chapter 290: Down But Not Out**

RAW was in Greenville, South Carolina and Kofi was teaming up with R-Truth against Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins.

Shayna was in the locker room as she was massaging Kofi's neck.

Last week, Kofi and R-Truth were attacked by the Big Show last week after his match with Brodus Clay and Kofi suffered an injury to his ribs but it wasn't enough for him not to wrestle tonight.

"Ooh, that feels good," Kofi said as Shayna continued to massage his neck.

"I hope to ease the pain of your ribs but I don't wanna risk it," Shayna said. "I'm telling you, the Big Show has really gone insane thanks to John Laurinaitis. But Skye has already got phase two of her plan in place."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, but I don't wanna spoil it just yet. You'll just have to wait until RAW."

Skye was listening to Kofi and Shayna's conversation as she had a smile on her face.

"Oh, everyone will see what John Laurinaitis had coming for months," Skye said to herself.

Later, RAW was on and John Laurinaitis was talking to a man.

"Where is it?" John said. "Where's my coffee?"

Then the man walked away when…

"Hey, John," David Otunga said as he came forward.

"David, I'm busy," John said.

"Look at this on ."

"I don't care what's on ."

"But, Johnny, it says here that next week, Mr. McMahon is returning to Monday Night Raw."

"But David, that's a good thing."

"Maybe not. It says here that he's returning next week to give you a performance evaluation."

Then John was staring off into space as Skye came forward.

"That's right," Skye said. "A performance evaluation and it means that your ass could be…what are those words you always say…future endeavored? Maybe it has something to do with your little tryst with Eve that was exposed to the entire world. Hey, this was coming since you became General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown and your tenure will come to an end real soon. I think it's best for everyone around here…except David Otunga, of course."

"You know what, Skye?" John said. "I'm going to be a fair General Manager and give you a match tonight…against Eve Torres."

"Really? Under what circumstances because I know there's a catch?" Then John just looked at Skye. "Well? I guess there is no catch because the Board of Directors is watching you now and I think you better watch yourself."

Then Skye walked away as John stared at her.

Then it was time for the Tag Team match which was Kofi and R-Truth against Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins.

Tyler and Curt were already in the ring as Kofi's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with R-Truth and Shayna following him.

Shayna was wearing a black and green striped cutout bralette, black pants and her hair curled.

R-Truth was pretending to tell "Little Jimmy" to come out as Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as the pyro went off and they along with R-Truth jumped on the ramp as the pyro went off again and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Kofi and Shayna got into the ring and R-Truth held onto the ropes as he pretended to have "Little Jimmy" get into the ring. Then Kofi and R-Truth got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air as Shayna pointed at them. Kofi clapped his hands as he and Kofi got back down and took off their shirts as R-Truth, Shayna and Tyler left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Curt locked up and Curt twisted Kofi's arm as Kofi twisted Curt's arm and Curt got Kofi in a headlock as he shoved him to the ropes and Curt got a shoulderblock and Curt bounced off the ropes as Kofi leaped over and Kofi landed a flying elbow for a two count and Kofi grabbed Curt by his arm and twisted it around his back as he made the tag to R-Truth. The two whipped Curt to the ropes and landed a double hiptoss before Kofi bounced off the ropes and kicked Curt in the chest as R-Truth shouted "What's up?" to the crowd before he did a split and bounced off the ropes before doing a little dance and hitting a legdrop for a two count and Curt crawled to the corner as he made the tag to Tyler.

R-Truth tripped Tyler as he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline before hitting the Lie Detector and Tyler crawled to the corner as R-Truth shouted "What's up?" to the crowd before hitting a right hand and climbed up the turnbuckles as he was punching away at Tyler before Curt attacked R-Truth from behind and Tyler took down R-Truth as he was hitting axe handles before landing a back suplex for a two count. Tyler grabbed R-Truth as he made the tag to Curt and Tyler held onto R-Truth as Curt punched him in the midsection and hit a snapmare before hitting a knee to the back and then applied a chinlock before making a tag to Tyler and Curt held onto R-Truth as Tyler kicked him in the midsection and Tyler grabbed R-Truth as he hit a elbow to the back of the neck and R-Truth punched Tyler in the midsection and face.

Then R-Truth kicked Tyler in the midsection as Tyler shoved R-Truth to the ropes and went for a scoop slam but R-Truth escaped and shoved Tyler to the corner and Tyler stopped himself as he ran into a heel kick and both men before they made the tag to Kofi and Curt before Kofi leaped on the top rope and landed a clothesline and knocked Tyler off the ring apron. Then Kofi landed chops to the chest and then a dropkick and Kofi bounced off the ropes before landing a leaping clothesline and Kofi pumped himself up before he bounced off the ropes and landed the Boom Drop and then Kofi went to the corner as he clapped his hands as Tyler went after Kofi but Kofi knocked him off the ring apron.

Then Curt went to attack Kofi but Kofi countered as he went for the Trouble in Paradise kick but Curt ducked and shoved Kofi to the corner but Kofi leaped on the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for the cover but Tyler broke the count and R-Truth got into the ring and Tyler kicked him in the midsection and tossed him out of the ring but R-Truth landed on his feet. He pulled Tyler out of the ring as Kofi went to the corner and Curt went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way and then landed the Trouble in Paradise kick for the pin and the win.

R-Truth and Shayna got into the ring as they hugged Kofi and the referee gave the men their Tag Team Championship belts and raised their arms in the air along with Shayna.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Skye versus Eve. Eve's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres."

Eve posed as she walked down the aisle with a smirk on her face and got into the ring. Eve walked around the ring still smirking stood with her hands on her hips as Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"And her opponent from Santa Monica, California, Skye," Justin announced.

Skye was wearing a black backless halter tank top with a rhinestone cross on it, black pants with rhinestone crosses on it, black lace hand warmers and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Eve," Skye said, "before this match starts, I just wanna let you know that I brought a couple of friends to see this match upclose and personal. And I mean personal because, well, one of my friends happens to be a guy that you used and screwed at Wrestlemania and you know him very, very well."

Then Zack Ryder's entrance theme as he came out from the curtain and pumped his fist in the air before Skye handed the microphone to Zack.

"Hey, Eve," Zack said, "the second friend that Skye is bringing out, well, we've been together for quite some time after Wrestlemania and uh, she's actually my broskette, my new main chick. Ladies and gentlemen, Valerie Montana."

Then Valerie's entrance theme played as she came out from the curtain.

Valerie was wearing a purple strapless mini dress and her hair curled.

Valerie kissed Zack on the cheek as the three walked down the ramp and Skye got into the ring. Eve looked at Zack and Valerie as Skye smiled and the referee called for the bell.

Eve was talking trash to Valerie as Eve got on the ring apron still talking as Skye dragged her back into the ring and landed a clothesline as Eve stumbled to the corner and Skye kicked her in the midsection before climbing the turnbuckle and punched Eve away before dropping down on the mat and landed a suplex as Eve stumbled to the corner again and Skye charged with a monkey flip. Then Skye charged at Eve but Eve shoved Skye into the corner but Skye stopped herself as she hit a back elbow and climbed the top turnbuckle but Eve tripped Skye on the mat and Eve kicked Skye in the head and stomped on her before grabbing Skye and hitting her head on the turnbuckle and was hitting forearms and kicks to the midsection.

Then Eve grabbed Skye as Skye was fighting back with forearms to the midsection and face before ducking a clothesline and bounced off the ropes as she ran into a backfist and Eve grabbed Skye by her hair as she got Skye on her shoulders and landed a press slam and Eve got Skye on the middle rope and choked her with her boot on Skye's back. Then Eve stood on Skye's back as Valerie was yelling at Eve before Eve grabbed Skye and hit a forearm before she went to whip her to the corner but Skye reversed and Eve floated over Skye as she rolled her up for the cover and Valerie was warning the referee that Eve was holding onto Skye's tights.

Eve was then arguing with Valerie as Valerie immediately grabbed Zack and kissed him passionately as Eve laughed at the sight but Skye rolled up Eve for the win.

"The winner of this match, Skye," Justin announced.

Eve was shocked as the referee raised Skye's arm in the air and Eve was seething as Skye was taunting Eve before Valerie went up behind Eve and turned her around as she kicked Eve in the midsection and landed an inverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker.

Then Valerie got up as she pumped her fist in the air as the crowd shouted, "Woo-woo-woo!" & she and Skye high-fived each other before Skye raised Valerie's arm in the air. Then the two women left the ring as Zack and Valerie walked arm-in-arm with Skye following them and Skye turned her head as she smirked at Eve lying on the mat.

Later when RAW was over, Skye was in her hotel room sitting in her chair as she was looking at a picture of her and John on her birthday in Los Angeles. She really missed having him on the road with her everyday thanks to John Laurinaitis.

With everything that was happening in the WWE with John Laurinaitis, Skye was smiling knowing that the net was closing in on John; after all was said and done, Skye would focus on her upcoming wedding to John in less than a month.


End file.
